


Deadpool i jego partner

by Nigaki



Series: Narodziny bohatera [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Murder, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Wade Wilson, Big Brother Steve, Blood and Gore, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Guilty Peter, Hero Worship, Hero in training, Heroism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentor Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade, Revenge, Romance, Self-Doubt, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Superheroes, Switching Peter, Switching Wade, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Wade has friends
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 524,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Życie Petera nie mogłoby wyglądać lepiej - jest zakochany, przeprowadził się i lada dzień zaczyna wymarzone studia oraz staż. Gdyby tylko to ugryzienie pająka nie było takie niezwykłe. Peter nie ma pojęcia co robić z nowo odkrytymi mocami. Są fajne, ale i niebezpieczne, boi się, że zrobi nimi krzywdę ludziom, których chce ratować. Bycie pomocnikiem Deadpoola było łatwe, bycie równym mu partnerem wydaje się być trudniejsze i Peter nie jest pewny czy jest i czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek będzie gotowy na bycie takim samym bohaterem. Tylko czy to w porządku posiadać takie zdolności i ukrywać je przed światem? I czy może sobie pozwolić na ich ukrywanie, gdy zależy od nich życie nie tylko obcych mu ludzi, ale i jego bliskich?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wreszcie jest! Po wielu trudach prezentuję pierwszy rozdział kontynuacji "Deadpoola i jego pomocnika". Nasi ulubieni chłopcy wracają! Mam nadzieję, że sequel będzie choć w połowie tak dobry jak część pierwsza.  
> Nie przedłużając, zapraszam do czytania.

Chociaż Peter był w mieszkaniu swojego chłopaka tak często, że nauczył się już, w którym miejscu podłoga skrzypi najbardziej, a z plam na ścianie utworzył konstelacje, to poczuł się jakby przybył do nowego miejsca, gdy Wade zaparkował samochód przed budynkiem, który nie wydawał mu się już tak znajomy. Wszystko odbierał tak jakby był tu po raz pierwszy, co było niezwykle dziwnym doświadczeniem, bo wiedział, że jest inaczej.

To była jakaś chora odwrotność deja vu, taka której nie potrafił nawet do końca pojąć swoim umysłem. Czy to nie nazywało się przypadkiem jamais vu czy jakoś tak? Chyba coś takiego. Ale nawet mogąc to nazwać nie poczuł się lepiej. Nie było nic przyjemnego w tym, że dobrze znane mu miejsce wydawało mu się nowe. Czuł się przez to jak jakiś dziwak.

Na swój sposób było to nowe miejsce. To nie był już dom Deadpoola, to był ich dom. Wszystko co znajdowało się za drzwiami mieszkania należało teraz do nich obu. Może nie wszystko, Peter nie zamierzał się ogłaszać współwłaścicielem arsenału, który mógłby zaopatrzyć armię małego państwa, ale cała reszta, od niewygodnych krzeseł kuchni, poprzez dziurawą zasłonę prysznicową, po zabite dechami okno w sypialni, należała teraz także do niego. Miał do nich takie samo prawo, jak Wade. To tutaj teraz będzie wracał po męczącym dniu, żeby odpocząć. To tutaj będzie się budził każdego dnia, tutaj będzie jadł, kąpał się, spędzał czas wolny. To właśnie to miejsce od dziś będzie nazywał domem i prawdopodobnie spędzi tu kilka najbliższych lat życia, jeśli nie całą resztę.

Nie miał nic przeciwko, by zostać tu już do starości. Cała okolica była nieprzyjemna, czasami o dowolnej porze dnia słychać było strzały albo bójki, klatka schodowa śmierdziała i łatwo można tu było dostać w łeb, ale ich mieszkanie było przytulne i skutecznie przysłaniało wszystkie wady tego miejsca.

By Peterowi mieszkało się tu milej i bezpieczniej, Wade wymienił drzwi wejściowe na mocniejsze, założył chyba ze sto zamków i wstawił kuloodporne szyby w całym mieszkaniu, również w sypialni, choć i tak później znów przybił deski. Zwykłe zasłony by wystarczyły, ale najemnik lubił dramatyzować.

Mieszkanie było więc dobrze zabezpieczone i gotowe na przyjęcie nowego właściciela. Doceniał te wszystkie starania, ale nie sądził, by były aż tak potrzebne. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie zaatakowałby chłopaka Deadpoola jeśli cenił swoje życie, a Peter był już doskonale znany wszystkim mieszkańcom dzielnicy. On nie znał wszystkich, ale oni znali jego. Nawet jeśli nie wszyscy go lubili, co było bardzo prawdopodobne, na pewno nikt by go nie zaatakował, a już zwłaszcza w domu, gdzie praktycznie każdy mieszkaniec był po stronie ich obu. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, obecność Deadpoola gwarantowała bezpieczeństwo. Nawet jeśli mieszkali tu praktycznie sami degeneraci, oni też lubili mieć spokój i czuć się bezpiecznie. Z początku wszyscy bali się Wade’a, ale gdy zauważyli, że ten nie zrobi im krzywdy, zaczęli go szanować i traktować jak ich prywatnego psa obronnego. Nie odwiedzali się i nie wpadali do siebie nawzajem na herbatkę, ale też nie wchodzili sobie w drogę, a niektórzy nawet mówili im dzień dobry, gdy mijali się na schodach.

To wszystko było teraz jego. To byli jego sąsiedzi, jego klatka schodowa. Będzie tu mieszkał i to nawet nie sam, ale z Wadem, swoim chłopakiem. Razem będą tworzyć wspomnienia w tym miejscu, spać do południa w dni wolne, kłócić się o pierdoły i wieczorem wspólnie spędzać czas na kanapie, nim wyjdą na patrol. To było przerażające i ekscytujące jednocześnie, kręciło mu się w głowie na samą myśl, a serce biło jak oszalałe.

Jego dom. Ich dom. Tak długo jak tylko będę tego pragnęli. Wzruszenie ścisnęło go za gardło. Gdy jego rodzice zginęli, zawsze marzył o tym, by znowu mieć rodzinę. May i Ben byli wspaniali i zastąpili mu to co stracił, a ich dom szybko stał się jego domem, ale zawsze mu czegoś brakowało. Czuł się źle z tym, że w jego głowie on i Wade byli dla niego bardziej rodziną niż kiedykolwiek było nią wujostwo, ale tak to właśnie odbierał. Ciocia już na zawsze będzie członkiem jego rodziny, ale to Deadpool był teraz tym, z kim ją przede wszystkim tworzył. Być może za jakiś czas się pobiorą, a później adoptują dziecko. Nigdy nie rozmawiali na te tematy, Peter był póki co gotowy tylko na wspólne mieszkanie, ale nie byłby zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw. Jeśli nic ich nie rozdzieli, a wierzył, że tak się nie stanie, to taka była naturalna kolej rzeczy.  

To było jego nowe życie. Nowa rodzina. I gdyby mógł znów wybrać, zdecydowałby się na to samo za każdym razem. Nie chciałby, żeby to wszystko potoczyło się inaczej.

Zupełnie jakby posiadał jakieś psioniczne zdolności i wyczuwał jego nagłą zmianę nastroju, Wade odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął tak szeroko, że aż pokazał nie tylko swoje idealne zęby, ale i dziąsła. Peter odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, czując jak teraz w przełykaniu i oddychaniu przeszkadza mu zupełnie inne uczucie niż wzruszenie.

\- Gotowy na wielogodzinne męczenie się z upchnięciem wszystkich twoich gratów do naszego mieszkania? – zapytał Deadpool. Sposób w jaki podkreślił „nasze” nie uszedł uwadze Petera, który uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- To nie są graty tylko bardzo ważne rzeczy – odparł odpinając pasy. Wade zrobił to samo, wyłączając przy okazji iPoda, który wciąż grał. Śpiewali piosenki całą drogę tutaj, zwracając na siebie uwagę, gdy stali na światłach. Hałas w Nowym Jorku nie był niczym nowym, ale każdy by się obrócił i spojrzał na dwóch facetów zdzierających gardła do popowych piosenek. On też zwróciłby na coś takiego uwagę na miejscu przechodniów.

\- Widziałem zawartość kilku pudeł – odezwał się znów najemnik i wysiadł z Jeepa, trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że całe auto się zatrzęsło, a Peter przebywający wciąż jedną nogą w środku wraz z nim. – Twój pluszak z dzieciństwa z pewnością jest bardzo ważną rzeczą.

Peter zaczerwienił się, obchodząc samochód i nie patrząc na swojego chłopaka, który był bardzo zadowolony ze swojego przytyku. Niewiele było potrzeba, by go zadowolić. W każdym aspekcie.

\- Odczep się od Mortimora – nakazał mu i otworzył tylne drzwi, wyjmując z nich pierwsze pudło. Deadpool zrobił to samo po drugiej stronie. – Znam go dłużej niż ciebie, okaż trochę szacunku albo cię nim zastąpię.

Wade sapnął zszokowany.

\- Nie śmiałbyś!

\- Chcesz się przekonać? – zapytał i puścił mu oczko. – No bo w czym niby jesteś lepszy od Mortimera? Też mogę się do niego tulić w łóżku, jest do tego stworzony.

\- Ale nie ma pewnych bardzo ważnych otworów – zauważył i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. – I nie umie robić takich naleśników jak ja.

To już był jakiś argument. Peter nie był pewny, czy przeżyłby choć tydzień bez naleśników Deadpoola. Były jak ambrozja, idealnie wysmażone, z idealnie dobranymi dodatkami. Idealny posiłek stworzony przez idealnego chłopaka.

\- Nakarmi mnie swoją miłością – nie odpuszczał. Ruszył w stronę wejścia do budynku, gdzie jak zwykle stali Malcolm i Jeff, którzy obserwowali ich przez cały ten czas. Podobnie jak połowa sąsiedztwa. Było dziś wyjątkowo ciepło, ludzie powychodzili na ulicę, by nie udusić się wśród tych starych, ceglanych ścian, które nagrzewały się szybciej niż patelnia na kuchence – ich to nie dotyczyło, Wade już jakiś czas temu zamontował klimatyzację. Latało nawet kilka dzieciaków. Peter lubił dzieci, ale do żadnego z mieszkających tutaj nigdy nie odważył się podejść. Nie gdy widział schowane w ich krótkich spodenkach pistolety. To naprawdę była patologiczna dzielnica.

\- Obrzydliwe – stwierdził idący za nim Wade.

\- Pomóc wam? – zaoferował Jeff. Zarówno on jak i Malcolm nie patrzyli bezpośrednio na Deadpoola. Choć nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzieli go bez maski, jego wyglądał był dla nich niekomfortowy. Peter zdążył już zauważyć, że większość ludzi tak reagowała, gdy przyglądali się najemnikowi bliżej i tylko jego i Avengers to nie ruszało. Gdy nie było się przyzwyczajonym do takich widoków, ciężko było dłużej wpatrywać się w te upiorne oczy czy chociażby znosić ich spojrzenie na sobie.  

Na szczęście sam Wade coraz mniej przejmował się opinią ludzi i czuł się swobodniej idąc ulicą niż jeszcze jakiś czas temu. Nie na tyle, by chodzić w koszulkach i odsłaniać swoje ramiona, albo nie zasłaniając głowy kapturem, ale jednak swobodniej.

Deadpool od razu wcisnął mężczyźnie pudło do rąk i ciągnąc Malcolma za ramię zaprowadził go do samochodu, jemu też dając rzeczy Petera. Zamiast jednak wziąć też coś dla siebie, zajrzał pod fotel kierowcy i wyciągnął stamtąd butelkę jakiegoś alkoholu, którą położył na pudle trzymanym przez Malcolma.

\- W ramach zapłaty – wyjaśnił i posłał obu mężczyzn na górę, dając im wcześniej klucze, żeby mogli wejść do mieszkania.

\- Pamiętasz, że to nie twój alkohol? – zapytał z uśmiechem Peter, gdy znów byli obok siebie.

Wade wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do budynku, a Peter zaraz za nim. 

\- Wolvie i tak nie może się upić, więc to żadna strata.

Peter pokręcił głową, ale nie ciągnął tematu dalej. Za bardzo spieszył się, żeby odstawić pudło, które trzymał, bo ślad po ugryzieniu znów zaczął swędzieć, przypominając mu o swoim istnieniu. To było irytujące, ale nie bolesne, ani nie niepokojące. Dalej czuł się dobrze, tylko co jakiś czas swędziało go tak, że ignorowanie tego było niemożliwe.

Zagryzając dolną wargę, Peter mimo wszystko spróbował i nie szło mu z tym najlepiej. Skóra w miejscu ugryzienia mrowiła jakby został ugryziony przez kilka komarów jednocześnie. Ręka zaczęła mu drżeć, a druga prawie sama wyrwała się do drapania. Musiał się skupić na pilnowaniu jej pozycji, żeby tego nie zrobiła, tak silny był to świąd.

Wspinaczka po schodach jeszcze nigdy nie była tak długa, ale wreszcie dotarł do mieszkania. Było mu tak spieszno, że wyminął zaskoczonego najemnika i prawie wpadając na jeffa i Malcolma, wbiegł do środka, odstawiając pudło najszybciej jak tylko się dało. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy w końcu zaczął się drapać.

Spojrzał na ślad, gdzie bąbel był jeszcze większy niż poprzednio i wściekle czerwony jak jakiś pomidor. Tylko dwie białe plamki pokazywały, gdzie szczękoczułki przebiły skórę. Jak na takiego małego pająka, były dobrze widoczne. Nie wiedział nawet, że kątnik potrafi tak mocno ugryźć, zawsze mu się wydawało, że te pająki są niegroźne dla ludzi, ale w sumie ten był większy niż normalny przedstawiciel gatunku. Nie był jednak jadowity, gdyby było inaczej pewnie już zaczęłyby się jakieś problemy.

\- Ej, Petey, ruszaj swój uroczy tyłeczek, sam nie będę tego wszystkiego nosił! – zawołał Deadpool. Zdążył już odstawić swoje pudło, podczas gdy on przyglądał się ugryzieniu.

\- Idę – powiedział i ruszył za swoim chłopakiem, wciąż pocierając swędzące miejsce. Już nie swędziało, ale dotykanie go było zbyt przyjemne i nie chciał przestać.

Malcolm i Jeff nieśli już kolejny transport kartonów, gdy wyszli przed budynek. Ten pierwszy wyglądał jakby bardzo się męczył.

\- Chryste, co wy tam trzymacie? – wysapał zdyszany. Peter był rozbawiony jego zmęczeniem, dorosły facet i ma problem z uniesieniem niewielkiego ciężaru?

\- Moje książki – odpowiedział rozpoznając karton. Spakował wszystkie podręczniki do pięciu kartonów, by nie musieć szukać ich po innych, gdy będzie je ustawiał. Wade kupił mu małą biblioteczkę specjalnie dla jego książek, by nie walały się w przypadkowych miejscach. Już rozmyślał nad tym jak je ustawić, alfabetycznie czy według dziedzin. A może jedno i drugie? Biochemia w jednym miejscu, fizyka w drugim, genetyka w kolejnym. To był dobry pomysł. Jedną półkę mógłby też wykorzystać na magazynu naukowe, które uzbierał przez te wszystkie lata. Do tej pory leżały w szafie, a teraz mógłby je ładnie ułożyć na półce. Chętnie wygospodarowałby sobie oddzielny pokój na swego rodzaju miejsce naukowe, ale nie mieli na to miejsca, może co najwyżej w salonie, gdyby postawić w kącie jakieś dwie ścianki, ale to by było za mało. Póki co zamierzał się cieszyć tym, co ma.

\- Petey jest najmądrzejszy na świecie – pochwalił go Deadpool, obejmując go zaborczo w pasie.

\- Przestań mnie zawstydzać – poprosił i szturchnął go łokciem, by go puścił. Nie było czasu na przytulanie.

\- Nie mogę, jestem taki dumny – wyznał wzruszony.

Podeszli do samochodu i zabrali kolejne pudła. W kilka minut i z pomocą pijaczków, uporali się w trymiga. Gdy wnosili ostatnie kartony, Jeff i Malcolm już skończyli i zabrali się za swoją butelkę burbonu. Nie wiadomo skąd wyciągnęli plastikowe kubeczki i nalali do nich alkoholu, by nie męczyć się z przekazywaniem sobie na przemian butelki.

\- Nie wypijcie wszystkiego od razu – powiedział im Peter. Mówił to z troską, bo naprawdę nie chciał ich kiedyś zobaczyć martwych na progu, leżących we własnych wymiocinach po silniejszym niż zwykle zatruciu alkoholem.

Jak zwykle go zignorowali. Nie miał pojęcia w jakim wieku jest tych dwóch, ale zachowywali się jak szesnastolatki, które picie alkoholu traktują jak konkurs. Widział podobne zachowanie u swoich kolegów ze szkoły.

Ciekawiło go, co teraz niektórzy porabiają. Nie miał z nikim bliskich reakcji, ale kojarzył niektóre osoby, zwłaszcza te z ostatniego roku, z którymi dzielił klasę. Czasami zdarzało mu się usłyszeć, o czym ktoś marzył albo właśnie o imprezach. Taka Monica McGregor na przykład chciała zostać lekarzem. Ciekawe czy dostała się na medycynę czy może zmieniła plany? Czy siedzący obok niej na biologii Trevor Chambers poszedł do szkoły policyjnej tak jak planował?

Dowiedzenie się tego wszystkiego byłoby niezwykle łatwe, choćby z użyciem Facebooka czy innego Snapchata, ale nie wiedział jak by na to zareagowali. Peter Parker był dla nich praktycznie obcy. Prawdopodobnie wiedział o nich więcej niż oni o nim. Ludzie mieli tendencje do ignorowania go, gdy był w tym samym pomieszczeniu co oni i nie pilnowali się, by czegoś przy nim nie powiedzieć. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na siedzącego w samotnie chłopaka zajętego swoimi sprawami. Poza tym komu ktoś taki by powiedział, że juniorzy palą trawkę po szkole albo przemycają alkohol na szkolne imprezy?

Raz powiedział. Flash zbił mu po tym okulary i obił żebra. Więcej już do dyrekcji nie naskarżył.

Te czasy już za nim. Jego nowi znajomi wciąż nie będą mogli pić, ale nie zamierzał być kapusiem, nawet w dobrej wierze. Nie chciał sobie psuć opinii już na pierwszym roku i dostać powtórki z rozrywki. Choć raz chciał się cieszyć nie tylko nauką, ale i życiem towarzyskim.

Nawet nie zauważył, że się zatrzymał, dopóki Wade nie szturchnął go biodrem, wciskając się obok niego na schodach.

\- Co jest skarbie? – zapytał. Był raczej radosny, dobry humor mu dopisywał, ale dało się wyczuć nieco troski w jego głosie. – Zaczynasz mieć wątpliwości, eh?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył od razu. Wcale go nie dziwiło, że Deadpool wciąż wierzył, że zaraz jego piękny sen się skończy. Poczynił ogromne postępy w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy odkąd się znali, ale jeszcze sporo nauki przed nim. – Po prostu coraz bardziej do mnie dociera, że to od teraz nasz wspólny dom.

\- Zajebiste, eh?! – zawołał podekscytowany i wyszczerzył się.

\- Tak – przyznał odwzajemniając uśmiech. Te należące do Wade’a nigdy go nie zawodziły, gdy trzeba było mu poprawić humor.

\- Będziemy każdego wieczora urządzać maratony filmowe, kłócić się jak stare małżeństwo i spać ile tylko chcemy! – wymienił podniesionym głosem. – Będzie idealnie!

\- Zabawne, pomyślałem wcześniej o tym samym – zauważył i zaczął iść dalej, gdy świąd o sobie przypomniał.

\- Dlatego tak dobrze do siebie pasujemy! Jesteśmy najlepszą parą w tym uniwersum! Myślisz, że są jakieś konkursy na to?

\- Nie wiem, ale jeśli są, to nie zaciągniesz mnie do żadnego. Pewnie kazaliby nam robić coś upokarzającego.

\- Uwielbiasz robić ze mną upokarzające rzeczy!

Nie zaprzeczał, to było zawsze zabawne i za każdym razem wyczekiwał kolejnego absurdalnego pomysłu swojego chłopaka, by spróbować czegoś nowego w życiu.

Dotarli znów na górę, Peter odstawił pudło obok pozostałych i drapiąc się rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Ich mieszkaniu.

Znów poczuł tę samą ekscytację co wcześniej i to uczucie nowości. Kanapa na której siedział już wiele razy i robił inne ciekawe rzeczy, była dla niego czymś nowym. Tak samo telewizor. Ale oprócz tego doświadczył też czegoś znacznie przyjemniejszego – uczucie przynależności. Nigdy wcześniej nie szukał domu, ale teraz gdy go miał, było mu z tym wspaniale. To było jego bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie nie musiał się bać niczego, gdzie znajdzie wsparcie i spokój. Jego raj na ziemi, mówiąc poetycznie. Zawsze lubił to miejsce, ale teraz je kochał.

Był tak zapatrzony w swój nowy dom, że w ogóle nie usłyszał Deadpoola, który stanął za nim i objął go, przylegając do jego pleców i pochylając się do jego szyi, by muskać go po niej ustami. Peter zadrżał i oparł się o ciało za sobą.

\- Uwielbiam kiedy się tak uśmiechasz – usłyszał wymamrotane słowa i zdał sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście się uśmiecha.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał, choć znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Chyba nie było rzeczy, części ciała czy cechy, której Wade w nim nie lubił.

Najemnik przytaknął.

\- Co ty na to, by przypieczętować twoją przeprowadzkę świętując w każdym możliwym pomieszczeniu tego mieszkania? – zaproponował. Jego ruchy były coraz bardziej odważne, usta zostawały dłużej na skórze, ręce zawędrowały pod ubranie, a biodra wypychał do przodu, ocierając się o Petera.

\- Wade, uprawialiśmy już seks w każdym pokoju – przypomniał, nie zatrzymując jednak swojego chłopaka tylko zachęcając go do kolejnych pieszczot. Powoli robiło mu się za gorąco i za ciasno w spodniach.

\- Ale nie gdy i do ciebie już to mieszkanie należy – zauważył z zadowoleniem i przyssał się do jego szyi, zostawiając na niej nową malinkę. Poprzednie już zdążyły zniknąć, a Wade nie lubił, gdy jego skóra zbyt długo pozostawała bez żadnych śladów. On sam nie mógł nosić z dumą malinek, wszelkie próby zostawienia ich albo kończyły się fiaskiem albo krwiak znikał po kilku sekundach, więc miał obsesję, by obdarowywać nimi Petera.  

\- Kusząca propozycja, ale nie wiem czy mamy czas.

Wciąż mieli tyle do rozpakowania. Wbrew powrozom znalezienie miejsca na wszystkie jego rzeczy nie będzie łatwe, a mieli już południe.

\- Oczywiście, że mamy – zapewnił, wsuwając mu dłoń do spodni. Peter jęknął i przysunął biodra bliżej.

\- Dobra, wygrałeś. – Poczuł, gdy Wade uśmiechnął się, wciąż całując go po szyi. – Przejdźmy do łazienki, łatwiej będzie sprzątnąć.

Nie trzeba mu było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Deadpool podniósł go bez problemu i praktycznie biegnąc dotarł do łazienki, gdzie postawił go znowu na ziemi. Peter nie tracił czas, nie miał nic przeciwko zabawie, ale naprawdę nie chciał spędzić na rozpakowywaniu całego dnia, więc szybko popchnął najemnika na ścianę i całując go zachłannie, rozpiął mu spodnie, po czym uklęknął przed nim i od razu wziął do ust jego męskość, która nawet nie była całkowicie twarda. 

Wade jęknął i złapał go za włosy, ciągnąc za nie boleśnie, ale to nie rozproszyło Petera, który wolną ręką ujął podstawę członka, całą resztę próbując objąć wargami i ssać najmocniej jak tylko potrafił. Od ich pierwszego razu wiele się nauczył, nie bał się już tak jak wtedy, wiedział już co robić, by Deadpoolowi było jak najlepiej. Wciąż się uczył, ale z każdym kolejnym razem szło mu coraz lepiej i coraz więcej mógł zmieścić w ustach. Już czuł go tak głęboko, że aż dotykał początku gardła, co tylko go podniecało.

Wciąż skupiony na głównym zadaniu i słuchaniu jęków oraz sapania Wade’a, Peter sięgnął wolną ręką do swoich spodni i rozpiął je z trudem, by zacząć się dotykać. Wiedział, że obaj nie wytrzymają długo, gdy się spieszyli, potrafili dojść w dwie minuty, coś dłuższego zawsze zostawiali na chwile, kiedy byli w łóżku i mogli się nawzajem torturować i sprawdzać kto wytrzyma dłużej. Póki co Peter przegrywał każdy taki pojedynek, ale był zdeterminowany, by jeden w końcu wygrać.

Uda mu się prędzej czy później, ale na pewno nie dziś. Czuł, że lada chwila i dojdzie na kafelki, na których klęczał. Ręka Deadpoola w jego włosach przyciągająca go bliżej i bliżej czy przyjemna tekstura blizn, którą czuł na języku doprowadzały go do szaleństwa.

\- Kurwa, Peter, jesteś do tego stworzony – westchnął głośno Wade, a jego zachrypnięty, głęboki głos Peter poczuł w każdej komórce ciała.

Przyspieszył ruchy, zarówno te ręki, jak i głowy, i chwilę później było już po wszystkim. Złapał mocno swojego chłopaka za udo i wciąż ssąc jego męskość doszedł z jękiem. Nim zdążył odsapnąć chociaż chwilę, Wade powalił go na ziemię i zawisł nad nim, całując go z takim pożądaniem, że Peter zapragnął kolejnej rundy, ale ta nie nastąpiła, bo Deadpool wziął sprawy w swoje ręce – dosłownie – i doszedł niedługo po nim.

Peter poczuł ciepłe nasienie na odsłoniętym brzuchu. Koszulka, którą miał na sobie, musiała się podwinąć, gdy wylądował na podłodze. Całe szczęście, czyszczenie ubrań ze spermy nie należało do łatwych zadań. Zdążył się już tego dowiedzieć. Na szczęście z kostiumu Wade’a schodziła bez problemu. Najwyraźniej słabo przylegała do kewlaru i skóry. Tego dowiedział się, gdy po wyjątkowo długiej walce Deadpool nie mógł czekać na powrót do domu i po prostu wziął go w jednej z alejek, przypierając go do ściany. Peter postanowił wtedy, że musi sobie sprawić kilka strzykawek z adrenaliną, jeśli jej nadmiar tak działał na jego chłopaka. Nie że w normalnych okolicznościach nie potrafił być gwałtowny, ale gdy dodawało się do tego adrenalinę i podniecenie walką… wow. Po prostu wow.  

\- To było fajne – stwierdził po postu Wade, gdy zakończył pocałunek i teraz oblizywał usta, w ogóle nie przejęty, że smakował samego siebie.

\- Było – zgodził się i podrapał się w bąbel. Kiedy to cholerstwo przestanie swędzieć?

Deadpool zauważył co zrobił i chwycił go za nadgarstek, przyglądając się ugryzieniu.

\- Na Odyna, co ci się stało? – zapytał i dotknął bąbla. Peter jęknął. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jaki jest wrażliwy na dotyk innych ludzi. – To nie wygląda jak ukąszenie komara.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił i odsunął rękę, a przynajmniej próbował, bo Wade znów przyciągnął dłoń do siebie i mrużąc oczy przyjrzał się śladowi po ukąszeniu. – Serio, Wade, po prostu trochę swędzi.

Sam już nie był pewny, co o tym myśleć. Równie dobrze mógł właśnie umierać, ale nie było mu niedobrze, nie kręciło mu się w głowie, po prostu go swędziało i tyle. Nie był ekspertem arachnologii, ale był pewien, że jak każdy jad, także ten pająków wywoływał jakieś bolesne objawy jeśli był niebezpieczny dla człowieka. W przeciwnym razie jedynym objawem było właśnie swędzenie jak po ugryzieniu komara.

Mimo to zaczynał go powoli niepokoić fakt, że swędzenie nie ustępowało tylko wprost przeciwnie, stawało się coraz gorsze. Nie zamierzał jednak jeszcze jechać do lekarza. Jeśli do końca dnia nic się nie zmieni, wtedy się tam wybierze. Póki co zamierzał dalej uznawać ugryzienie za całkowicie niegroźne, a przynajmniej nie śmiertelne.

Teraz tylko musiał przekonać swojego chłopaka, że interwencja medyczna nie jest potrzebna. Choć wątpił, że będzie to konieczne. Wade wyglądał na zmartwionego, ale nawet gdyby Peter teraz umierał i wił się w agonii, pewnie i tak prędzej zaniósłby go do Avengers, a nie do najbliższego szpitala. Bruce opowiedział mu pewnego razu, jak Deadpool zareagował na jego kitel tego dnia, kiedy ratował mu życie. Gdyby najemnik wpadł do budynku pełnego ludzi ubranych w białe fartuchy, pewnie wpadłby w szał zabijania.

Okej, może przesadzał, Wade potrafił się kontrolować, przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, ale nie zamierzał sprawdzać tego w praktyce, dlatego wolałby nie lądować w żadnym szpitalu, nawet na chwilę.

\- Wygląda jakby miał zaraz eksplodować – stwierdził najemnik i jeszcze raz dotknął bąbla. Tym razem ten dotyk sprawił, że miejsce znów zaczęło swędzieć. Peter jakby z nienaturalną siłą wyrwał rękę i zaczął się drapać, przyglądając się bąblowi.

Wade miał rację, wyglądał jakby lada chwila miał wybuchnąć – cały czerwony i napęczniały, ale najgorszy i tak był świąd.

\- To wciąż świeże ugryzienie, więc to normalnie – wyjaśnił, drapiąc się jak oszalały.

Tym razem zamiast przyciągnąć jego dłoń do siebie, Deadpool przysunął się i znów przyjrzał miejscu po ugryzieniu, po czym nagle polizał je. Peter był zdziwiony tym, jaką ulgę to przyniosło. Powinien był pomyśleć o tym, by przemyć bąbel albo posmarować go czymś, żeby pozbyć się tego, co wywoływało świąd.

\- Gotowy na drugą rundę? – zapytał Wade i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy usłyszał jęk Petera.

\- To nie był taki rodzaj jęku – prychnął i odsunął się, by doprowadzić się do porządku i zrobić coś z tym cholernym bąblem.

Spędził co najmniej pięć minut na trzymaniu go pod bieżącą, zimną wodą. Działała, przestało go swędzieć i był w stanie skupić się na czymś dłużej niż minutę lub dwie. Deadpool był przy nim cały ten czas, przyglądając się bąblowi jakby ten był jego największym wrogiem. Albo po prostu chciał go znowu polizać, bo był taki dziwny. Gdyby miał się założyć, postawiłby swoje pieniądze na tę drugą opcję.

\- Lepiej? – zapytał, gdy Peter zakręcił kran i sięgnął do szafki pod umywalką wypchaną kremami do skóry Wade’a. Zamierzał użyć tego, który pomagał najemnikowi ilekroć nowotwór wywoływał świąd i Deadpool był gotowy zdzierać z siebie skórę płatami, byle tylko poczuć ulgę.

\- Znacznie – odparł i posmarował bąbel chłodnym kremem. To też od razu pomogło, a po schłodzeniu wodą obrzęk był znacznie mniejszy niż jeszcze kilka minut temu.

\- Mam pocałować dla lepszego efektu?

Peter przewrócił oczami i bez słowa podsunął swojemu chłopakowi dłoń pod nos. Wade wyszczerzył się i ucałował bąbel, w którego nawet porządnie nie wtarto kremu. Nie przejął się tym jednak tylko skorzystał z okazji i roztarł go na swoich spierzchniętych wagach.

\- Dzięki, Wade, teraz naprawdę czuję się lepiej – powiedział z uśmiechem i ucałował najemnika w policzek. – Możemy wracać do pracy.

\- Praca jest nudna! – poskarżył się i niechętnie podążył za Peterem.

\- Nie będziemy przecież mieszkali wśród pudeł – zauważył, czując motyle w brzuchu na każde wspomnienie o tym, że to teraz też jego dom. Ciekawiło go, czy Wade czuł to samo. Na pewno był równie podekscytowany, może nawet bardziej, a przynajmniej otwarcie to okazywał, ale czy też doznawał tego charakterystycznego uczucia euforii co on?

\- Moglibyśmy zbudować fort! – zaoferował najemnik i chwycił za jeden z kartonów, przyglądając mu się krytycznie. – Hmm… Ten jest za mały, ale mój dostawca amunicji przysyła mi towar w wielkich pudłach. Następnym razem go nie wyrzucę.

\- Fajny pomysł, ale może go sobie darujemy? – poprosił i odebrał od Wade’a karton, w którym znajdowały się zdjęcia.

Peter postawił pudło na stole w kuchni i jedną po drugiej wyjmował fotografie, przyglądając się im wszystkim. To były w większości zdjęcia, na którym byli Ben i May, na niektórych był też on, albo z nimi albo sam. Miał też jedno z rodzicami, ale czuł najmniejszą potrzebę wyeksponowania go w porównaniu do pozostałych, dlatego zostawił je na sam koniec, a wziął jakieś inne, by szukać dla niego miejsca na ścianach. Niestety nie miał gdzie ich stawiać na półkach, ze względu na ich brak. Będzie musiał zaoszczędzić i kupić kilka, żeby mieli gdzie stawiać jakieś mniejsze bibeloty.

\- Chcesz mi pomóc znaleźć na nie miejsce? – zapytał swojego chłopaka, który od razu przytaknął entuzjastycznie i wziął kolejne zdjęcie. – Tylko przydałoby nam się coś do wbijania.

Wade uśmiechnął się niepokojąco i zniknął w sypialni. Peter zbyt dobrze go znał, by spodziewać się czegoś normalnego, a mimo to był zaskoczony, gdy Deadpool dołączył do niego po kilku sekundach z opartym na ramieniu młotem. Młotem, nie młotkiem. Całość była tak długa jak ramię najemnika, a obuch wyglądał na ciężki i zdolny do oderwania ludzkiej głowy bez żadnego problemu.

\- Miałem na myśli młotek – zauważył i zaśmiał się na widok rozczarowanej miny najemnika.

\- To dobry młot, praktycznie nieużywany – powiedział i zakręcił nim jakby prawie nic nie ważył. – Wbije każdy gwóźdź!

\- A czy wybije przy tym dziurę w ścianie? – Peter podszedł do Deadpoola i sięgnął po młot z ciekawości. Chciał wiedzieć, czy jest tak ciężki na jaki wygląda. Wade ostrożnie podał mu broń, asekurując go przez cały czas, ale udało mu się go utrzymać, choć z trudem.

\- Możemy spróbować – zaproponował, wyraźnie ucieszony na myśl, że mógłby użyć młota.

\- Może lepiej nie – odparł i postawił broń na ziemi. Ściągany przez grawitację młot uderzył mocno o podłogę, ale nie wyrządził jej na szczęście żadnej szkody. – Nadal nie mamy młotka, ale może masz gwoździe.

\- Oczywiście, że mam! – Wade znów umknął do sypialni.

\- Tylko mają być gwoździe, a nie Bóg wie co! – krzyknął za nim, w odpowiedzi otrzymując tylko złowrogi śmiech.

Peter pokręcił głową i zaczął szukać miejsca na pierwsze zdjęcie. Zrobiono je jakieś cztery lata temu, gdy wygrał główną nagrodę w stanowym konkursie chemicznym. Nie był to jeden z miliona konkursów organizowanych w ramach szkoły, dlatego wygrana to był dla niego duży prestiż. Między innymi to zapewne pomogło mu dostać się na wymarzone studia.

Śmiesznie wyglądał tych kilka lat temu. Chudy, niższy, cały rozczochrany i z przydużymi okularami na nosie. Jeszcze nie zdążył wystrzelić ze wzrostem, z kolei mięśnie nigdy mu nie urosły. Dopiero gdy poznał Deadpoola i zaczął trenować nabrał masy.  

Z uśmiechem napiął mięśnie ramienia, przyglądając się jak nabierają idealnego, niemal podręcznikowego kształtu. Nie było może to nic wielkiego, taki Steve czy choćby Flash mieli dwa jak nie trzy razy większy biceps od niego, ale i tak był dumny z tego, co udało mu się osiągnąć. Na pospolitych przestępców w zupełności coś takiego wystarczało.

Poza mięśniami i wzrostem, niewiele się zmienił od tamtego czasu. Dalej miał ten sam problem z włosami, zwłaszcza gdy Wade ciągle się do nich dobierał, okulary ani razu nie zmieniły swojego modelu, a jedynie nie wyróżniały się już tak na jego twarzy. May i Ben też nie wyglądali inaczej niż ostatnio. Obejmowali go na zdjęciu z dumą równie wielką co jego własna, gdy pokazywał swoją nagrodę. Uwielbiał to zdjęcie.

\- Mam je! – usłyszał nagle. Wade’a nie było dość długo, ale w końcu się pojawił i o dziwo trzymał w dłoni zwyczajne gwoździe. Przeraziło to Petera bardziej niż zrobiłyby to jakieś naprawdę duże gwoździe przeznaczone do budowy statków czy czegoś jeszcze innego.

\- Wciąż nie mamy młotka – przypomniał, ale podziękował chłopakowi za gwoździe, całując go znowu w policzek. Deadpool zamruczał z zadowoleniem i podszedł do młota, o który się oparł.

\- Nadal uważam, że ten będzie idealny. Ewentualnie mogę pożyczyć od Thora Mjolnira.

\- Nie jesteś godzien, by go unieść – zauważył rozbawiony tym pomysłem.

\- Żebyś się nie zdziwił! – Wade wydął wargi urażony i wrócił do Petera, przyglądając się ścianie przed nimi, zaraz na prawo od drzwi wejściowych. – Tutaj?

Peter przekręcił głowę, popatrzył i wskazał palcem idealne jego zdaniem miejsce do powieszenia zdjęcia. Deadpool od razu przyłożył gwóźdź w wyznaczonym punkcie i  bez ostrzeżenia uderzył w niego czołem.

\- Wade! – krzyknął zaskoczony i przerażony. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał, prawie wypuścił zdjęcie z rąk, ostatecznie jednak szybko chowając je pod pachę, by sprawdzić, czy jego chłopakowi nic nie jest. – Co to miało być? Odbiło ci?

\- Zadziałało – zauważył z dumą Wade i uśmiechnął się, pocierając miejsce na czole, gdzie pojawiło się trochę krwi.

\- Jesteś idiotą – stwierdził i walnął go lekko w ramię, które ten rozmasował tylko z przyzwyczajenia, bo na pewno go to nie zabolało.

\- Sam się nie zgodziłeś na użycie młota – przypomniał, dalej rozbawiony tym co zrobił.

\- Ale nie musiałeś do wbijania używać swojej głowy.

Coś takiego na pewno bolało, a już kiedyś najemnikowi powiedział, że nie znosi kiedy go boli.

\- Nic innego nie mamy. Chociaż…

Po raz trzeci już Wade zniknął w sypialni, a Peter bał się dowiedzieć, co przyniesie stamtąd tym razem. Gdzie on w ogóle trzymał te wszystkie rzeczy? Czy była tam jakaś skrytka, o której nie wiedział? I co jeszcze się w niej kryło?

Deadpool wrócił z Berettą, której magazynek opróżnił, a używając kolby wbił gwóźdź głębiej w ścianę, by nie odstawał za bardzo. Gdy skończył, odsunął się robiąc miejsce Peterowi, który z uśmiechem powiesił zdjęcie na ścianie, po czym odsunął się, by przyjrzeć mu się z dystansu. Wade zrobił to samo.

\- Wygląda nieźle – stwierdził i objął Petera, w dłoni wciąż trzymając pistolet. – Nadal jesteś tak samo słodki!

Peter zaczerwienił się i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka z uśmiechem.

\- Tak sądzisz?

Zależało mu, by im obu się tu podobało. Choć nie rozumiał jak Wade mógł się zgodzić na te wszystkie zdjęcia, skoro najlepiej znał z nich tylko samego Petera. Bena nigdy nie poznał, May za nim nie przepadała, Harry też był dla niego kimś obcym, a z Gwen też nie widywał się za często.

\- Yup! – przytaknął. – Zawieśmy kolejne!

Tak też zrobili. Peter brał kolejne fotografie i znajdywał dla nich idealnie miejsce, a Deadpool wbijał gwoździe, nie używając już więcej głowy do tego, przynajmniej nie dosłownie. Wkrótce praktycznie na każdej ścianie wisiało chociaż jedno zdjęcie, w tym między innymi jedno zrobione z Gwen w dniu, kiedy kupił aparat. Znalazło się też miejsce dla dwóch fotek z dnia wręczenia dyplomów – jedno z Gwen i Harrym, drugie z ciocią, wykonane przez Wade’a, który odmówił bycia częścią fotografii.

Oglądając efekt ich wspólnej pracy, Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że poza jednym, nie ma żadnego zdjęcia, na którym byłby ze swoim chłopakiem. Selfie wykonane swego czasu wciąż zdobiło tapetę jego telefonu, ale to nie było coś, czego pragnął. Chciał ich wspólne zdjęcie, na którym Wade nie będzie miał maski. Nawet takiego solowego nie miał, wszystkie robione do gazety przedstawiały go w pełnym uzbrojeniu.   

Był tylko jeden problem ze spełnieniem tego marzenia. Bał się zapytać Wade’a o zgodę na zrobienie zdjęcia. Może i nie miał problemu z pokazywaniem się Peterowi, ale nie lubił pokazywać się innej osobie – samemu sobie. Deadpool praktycznie nie patrzył w lustro, w ogóle unikał patrzenia w jakiekolwiek powierzchnie, w których mógłby zobaczyć swoje odbicie. Szczególnie w te gorsze dni nie miał ochoty na siebie patrzeć. A gorsze dnia oznaczały coś naprawdę obrzydliwego. Peter obudził się jednego ranka cały we krwi i ropie, które spłynęły na niego w nocy podczas przytulania się do najemnika. Nie było to nic przyjemnego, zebrało mu się nawet na wymioty, ale powstrzymał je, by nie zdenerwować Wade’a, który gdy tylko się obudził, bez uprzedniego mycia się zarzucił na siebie swój kostium i chodził tak cały dzień, ani na chwilę nie zdejmując maski.

Nic więc dziwnego, że Deadpool nie lubił na siebie patrzeć, ale zdjęcia przecież nie przedstawiałyby go w takim stanie. Nigdy by mu czegoś nie zrobił. Chciał go uwiecznić jak najlepiej potrafił, a byłoby do tego wiele okazji. Już sobie wyobrażał jak robi swojemu chłopakowi zdjęcie, gdy ten się uśmiecha albo jest na czymś skupiony. Jego zdaniem, wtedy najbardziej rzucało się w oczy to, jaki jest przystojny. Był przekonany, że potrafi przedstawić blizny tak, że każdy by się nimi zachwycił. Gdyby udało mu się jeszcze przekonać do tego swojego chłopaka, to byłoby idealnie.

Ale to już nie dzisiaj. Nie chciał psuć Wade’owi humoru, zwłaszcza że wciąż mieli jeszcze dużo roboty i wypadałoby się za nią zabrać.

\- Dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi powiesić te wszystkie zdjęcia – powiedział i zdjął okulary, by przetrzeć zmęczony oczy. Chyba potrzebował nowych szkieł, bo widział nieco gorzej i te dotychczasowe męczyły mu wzrok.

\- To w końcu też twoje mieszkanie – przypomniał i skorzystał z tego, że Peter jest pozbawiony okularów, przysuwając swoją twarz tak blisko jego, jakby chciał je połączyć. Nawet go nie całował, po prostu ocierał się o jego policzek jak jakiś kot i drapał go swoją wysuszoną skórą.

\- Wiem. – Spróbował odepchnąć najemnika, bo to całe mizianie zaczęło go łaskotać, ale Wade oplótł go ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie bliżej. Peter westchnął głośno. – Ale to nie znaczy, że chcesz oglądać na ścianach twarze obcych ci ludzi.

Wade nie poznał jeszcze Harry’ego, z Gwen nie miał okazji się widzieć – zwłaszcza teraz – za May nie przepadał, a Bena czy rodziców Petera i tak nigdy już nie pozna. Wcale nie musiał się zgadzać na wieszanie tych wszystkich zdjęć, ale zrobił to, więc należały mu się podziękowania.

\- Wolałbym fototapety przedstawiające ciebie nago, ale już trudno.

\- To chyba niezbyt dobry pomysł – stwierdził rozbawiony tym pomysłem. – Jak byś potem zapraszał do nas gości?

\- Nie zapraszałbym – odparł po prostu, jakby było to coś oczywistego. I pewnie mówił prawdę, Wade nie był raczej typem człowieka urządzającego spotkania towarzyskie. Raczej tylko na takiego chodził, nie ważne czy zapraszany czy nie. Peter sam nie był pewny, czy chciałby tu kiedyś kogoś zaprosić. Bałby się o to, czy jego goście dotrą tu w ogóle żywi. Gdy powiedział May gdzie zamierza mieszkać, myślał że z przerażenia zamknie go w jego pokoju i nie wypuści choćby Wade chciał wziąć cały dom szturmem.

\- I tak nie mam żadnego nagiego zdjęcia, więc twój plan by nie wypalił.

Deadpool rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu i szybko doskoczył do kanapy, z której wziął aparat.

\- Zawsze możemy to zmienić – zasugerował ponętnym głosem i wycelował w niego obiektyw, wolną ręką sięgając do jego koszulki, którą uniósł do góry, odsłaniając brzuch.

\- Może nie tym aparatem. – Odebrał sprzęt do najemnika i zawiesił go sobie wokół szyi.

\- Ah, rozumiem! Chcesz mieć lepszy aparat, żeby zdjęcia były jak najlepszej jakości. – Wade pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – Słusznie, czasami aparat przekłamuje rzeczywistość i coś co jest duże wydaje się mniejsze. Tak przykładowo.

\- Bardziej chodziło mi o to, że mogę przez przypadek zgrać niewłaściwe zdjęcia na pendrive’a, a nie chcę, by Jameson zobaczył mnie nago i ty chyba też nie. – Wade warknął zaborczo, co wywołało na twarzy Petera uśmiech. – Tak myślałem. 

Wciąż się uśmiechając, Peter włączył aparat i spojrzał na ekran, który pokazywał teraz Deadpoola. Nie zamierzał robić zdjęcia, jego palec nie był nawet blisko odpowiedniego przycisku, ale najemnik i tak odsunął się poza zasięg obiektywu. Zrobił to prawdopodobnie nieświadomie, bo nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego potencjalnym robieniem zdjęcia. Gdyby nie ten krok w bok, uznałby to za znak, że może swobodnie robić swojemu chłopakowi zdjęcia.

Zrobiło mu smutno. Jako ktoś kochający fotografowanie nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez masy zdjęć swoich bliskich czy po prostu ładnych rzeczy czy osób uchwyconych na zdjęciu, a Wade zaliczał się do obu tych grup i bolało go to, że jego pasja może go przerażać. Naprawdę będą musieli na ten temat porozmawiać i jakoś rozwiązać ten problem. Może jeśli obieca, że te zdjęcia będą tylko dla nich dwóch, to najemnik zgodzi się na nie. Jeśli nie, Peter to przeżyje. Może za jakieś sto lat Wade nabierze takiej pewności siebie jak przed zachorowaniem.

Widok Deadpoola zachowującego się w ten sposób sprawił, że Peter zapragnął objąć go, by podnieść go na duchu i tak też zrobił. Wypuścił aparat z ręki i przytulił najemnika, pilnując by nie zgnieść albo nie ubrudzić sobie okularów, które wciąż trzymał w dłoni. Wade od razu odwzajemnił uścisk, ale czuć było, że robi to niepewnie. A może po prostu aparat wbijał mu się w pierś i dlatego nie zgniatał jeszcze Petera, który wtulił twarz w jego szyję, czując jego naturalny zapach.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał Deadpool. Peter czuł drżenie jego krtani, gdy mówił.

\- Przytulam cię – odparł niewyraźnym głosem, bo nawet nie chciało mu się odsuwać ust od szyi.

\- Zdążyłem to zauważyć, ale czemu?

\- Kocham cię, potrzebuję innego powodu?

Peter nagle stracił równowagę i zaczął się przewracać do przodu. Zaskoczony zabrał szybko ręce, by okulary się nie zniszczyły podczas upadku. Udało mu się w samą porę nim razem z Wadem wylądowali na podłodze. Nie rozumiejąc co się stało spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który uśmiechał się szeroko.

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? – zapytał go, domyślając się, że najemnik sam z siebie przewrócił ich obu na ziemię.

\- Wybacz, ale za każdym razem gdy mówisz mi, że mnie kochasz, to mdleję ze wzruszenia – wytłumaczył tak fałszywym tonem, że bardziej już się nie dało. Może nie aż tak fałszywym, bo było trochę prawdy w jego wypowiedzi, na pewno wyznania Petera mu się podobały, ale raczej od nich nie mdlał.

\- Jesteś szalony – stwierdził z rozczuleniem i pocałował najemnika w czubek nosa.

\- Ale i tak mnie kochasz, sam się przyznałeś przed chwilą – przypomniał i ignorując aparat znajdujący się pomiędzy ich klatkami piersiowymi, przyciągnął Petera do pocałunku, obejmując go mocno.

\- Winny – wysapał i podniósł się niechętnie, po czym założył okulary, już czując jak znów mu się męczą oczy. Może powinien pomyśleć o kontaktach? Stać już go było. – Chodź, dość już wylegiwania się. Chcę poukładać książki w odpowiedniej kolejności.

\- Mól książkowy – usłyszał jeszcze Wade’a nim ten praktycznie rzucił się w stronę swojego laptopa, by po chwili włączyć muzykę. Dźwięk nie był najlepszej jakości, czego można się było spodziewać po głośnikach wbudowanych w komputer, ale najemnikowi to wystarczyło. Już za długo było cicho.

\- Wade, nie – ostrzegł go śmiejąc się, gdy tylko zobaczył jak zbliża się do niego z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękoma. Wyglądał jak małe dziecko ruszające po zabawkę.

\- Wade, tak – odparł i porwał Petera do tańca, uważając by nie wpaść na kanapę.

Peter nie miał innego wyboru jak tylko poddać się ruchom swojego chłopaka i po prostu korzystać z zabawy. Nawet nie znał piosenki, do której tańczyli, ale nadawała się do tego, więc po prostu przybliżył się i dał poprowadzić Deadpoolowi, który zaczął nucić melodię.

Tak pewnie teraz będą wyglądać ich wspólne dni. Może nie będą tańczyć codziennie, ale na pewno zrobią to jeszcze nie raz. Peter nie miał nic przeciwko, taniec co raz bardziej mu się podobał, gdy miał z kim tańczyć i komu nie przeszkadzało, że od czasu do czasu nadepnie na stopę swojego partnera.

Roztańczony i roześmiany zapomniał chwilowo o rozpakowywaniu pudeł, skupiony tylko na swoich ruchach i najemniku, który najwyraźniej chciał tańczyć walca do muzyki pop. I o dziwo świetnie mu to szło. To był idealna odskocznia od przeprowadzki, nawet jeśli nie była ona męcząca ani stresująca. Mimo to Peter z chęcią się relaksował i po prostu dobrze bawił.

Do czasu aż nie potknęli się o leżący na podłodze miecz.

Znowu wylądowaliby na podłodze, ale Wade skorzystał z tego, że ma dobry refleks i utrzymał ich w pionie. Obaj spojrzeli pod nogi i zobaczyli katanę. Peter wiedział, że to absurd, ale miał wrażenie, że miecz się z niego śmieje.

\- Oh, to tylko Bea.

Wade podniósł katanę i pogłaskał ją z czułością. Peter nie miał pojęcia jak on rozpoznaje oba miecze. Kiedyś sam próbował, nie różniły się absolutnie niczym. Może z bliska widać było jakieś charakterystyczne wyszczerbienia czy zarysowania, ale nigdy nic takiego nie zauważył. Najwyraźniej jednak Deadpool nie miał problemu z rozróżnieniem obu katan. Albo po prostu udawał, że je rozpoznaje. Kusiło go, żeby zaznaczyć któreś z ostrzy i sprawdzić, czy jego chłopak rzeczywiście ma taki talent.    

\- Musimy coś zrobić z twoim arsenałem – stwierdził, a Wade zasłonił miecz własnym ciałem, jakby Peter miał zaraz zaatakować albo broń wyrzucić na śmietnik. – Kiedyś zrobię sobie krzywdę wpadając na coś. Bea nawet nie była w pochwie!

\- Jest u siebie, może chodzić ubrana jak jej się podoba – odparł Deadpool i prychnął.

\- To tylko miecz, Wade.

\- Cii! – syknął i znów zaczął głaskać katanę. – On wcale tak nie myśli, skarbie.

Fakt, że Wade zwrócił się do miecza jak do niego mocno Petera zirytował.

\- Potrzebujemy jakiegoś kąta dla twoich broni – upierał się dalej. – Mówię poważnie, Wade, kiedyś coś się stanie, na przykład zaczepię palcem i niechcący wyjmę zawleczkę z granatu.

\- Za dużo filmów akcji, Petey. Zawleczkę wcale nie tak łatwo wyjąć – zauważył i zakręcił mieczem.

\- Okej, więc to odpada, a co z pistoletami?

\- Zabezpieczone.

\- Wciąż mogę w nie uderzyć małym palcem u stopy, gdy w środku nocy będę szedł do łazienki.

\- Sikaj przed snem – zasugerował. Uparty osioł. – Albo uważaj gdzie stawiasz stopy.

\- Po ciemku!? – zapytał podniesionym głosem, który jednak zabrzmiał bardziej jak pisk niż krzyk oburzenia. – Rozetnę sobie kiedyś stopę o Bea albo Arthur!

\- Niezłe z nich żylety, eh?

Peter miał wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie mu metaforyczna żyłka. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko dojdzie do pierwszego sporu zmienia między nimi. Kto by pomyślał, że rzeczywiście będzie chodzić o porozrzucane po mieszkaniu bronie. Gdyby był w normalnym związku musiałby się martwić o coś mniej śmiercionośnego, jakieś skarpety czy puste pudełka po pizzy. Choć te drugie też się czasem tutaj walały. Zwykle w dni, kiedy Deadpool nie był w nastroju na gotowanie i wolał zakładać się z Peterem o to, jak szybko dostawca przebiegnie dystans od drzwi mieszkania do swojego pojazdu.

Biedni dostawcy. Byli tylko dorabiającymi studentami, a musieli przyjeżdżać w taką okolicę. Peter zastanawiał się nad zrobieniem im zdjęć, by porozwieszać je na latarniach jak niegdyś zrobił to Wade z jego fotografią. Nikt by ich wtedy nie zaczepiał, gdyby każdy wiedział, że są pod ochroną Deadpoola.  

\- Poprzynoś mi pudła z książkami – poprosił z westchnieniem i odłożył aparat na kanapę.

Najemnik wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się do roboty, a Peter uklęknął przed swoją nową biblioteczką. Już niedługo wszystkie półki będą wypełnione książkami. Stała niedaleko telewizora, więc od razu rzucała się w oczy. To dobrze, bo jeśli zdarzy im się wizyta kogoś, chciał się chwalić swoimi książkami.

Gdy pierwszy karton wylądował obok niego, Peter uśmiechnął się w podzięce do Deadpoola, który od razu poszedł po kolejny. Trochę ich było, ale noszenie ich to nie był dla niego żaden problem. Po przytaszczeniu wszystkich, Wade dosiadł się do niego na podłodze by pomagać. O ile można tak było nazwać wyciąganie książek i odkładanie ich byle gdzie po ich uprzednim przekartkowaniu.

\- Co za głupie książki, nie mają nawet obrazków – poskarżył się, otwierając książkę do chemii na przypadkowej stronie.

\- To książka dla ludzi, którzy wiedzą jak wygląda sprzęt laboratoryjny i pierwiastki w różnych stanach skupienia – wyjaśnił grzebiąc w jednym pudle. Gdzieś tutaj powinien być trzeci tom o chemii jądrowej.

\- Brzmi jak coś nudnego – stwierdził i rzucił książką za siebie, od razu biorąc do ręki kolejną.

Peter zignorował go i skupił wyłącznie na układaniu książek, od czasu do czasu drapiąc miejsce ugryzienia pająka. Myślał, że swędzenie miał już za sobą, ale najwyraźniej nie, choć nie było tak irytujące jak na początku, a pomiędzy kolejnymi „napadami” były dłuższe przerwy, więc nic go nie rozpraszało. Nawet Wade przeglądał kolejne książki bez komentarza, swoja myśli zachowując dla siebie, tak że było słychać tylko muzykę lecąca Chico w tle. Może źle się czuł z tą małą sprzeczką, do której doszło pomiędzy nimi kilka minut temu. Zapytałby, ale naprawdę chciał już ustawić książki i zająć się resztą. Miał jeszcze ciuchy do schowania w szafie i musiał znaleźć miejsce na wszystkie pozostałe drobiazgi, jakie zabrał z domu.

Udało mu się ułożyć dwie dolne półki, gdy nagle względną ciszę przerwało dziwne mruczenie, które z każdą chwilą robiło się głośniejsze. Razem z Wadem spojrzeli w stronę okna, a Peter zdał sobie sprawę, co to za dźwięk. Silnik. Dziwne, raczej nie pojawiały się tu samochody, tylko co pół godziny słychać było autobus, ale tak już się przyzwyczaił do tego dźwięku, że na pewno nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi.

Zaciekawiony wstał z podłogi i podszedł do okna, gdy silnik nagle ucichł. Pod ich budynkiem, zaraz za Jeepem stał czerwony, sportowy kabriolet, ale w środku nikogo już nie było. Malcolm i Jeff podeszli, by lepiej się przyjrzeć, to samo zrobiły dzieciaki ganiające do tej pory po podwórku. Samochód wywołał małe zamieszanie w sąsiedztwie, co nie było dziwne. Takich aut nie widywało się tu zbyt często. Był wręcz pewny, że najdroższym pojazdem w tej okolicy był Deadharley, zaparkowany za budynkiem.

\- Niezłe Porsche – powiedział, równie zafascynowany autem co pozostali mieszkańcy okolicy.

\- Co?! – Deadpool pojawił się nagle obok niego i spanikowany wyjrzał przez okno, po czym schował się równie szybko, co się pojawił. – Nie mów mu, gdzie jestem!

Peter obserwował zdziwiony, jak jego chłopak zamyka się w sypialni. Nie spodziewał się tego. Czemu jeden samochód wywołał w nim taką reakcję?

\- Komu mam nie mówić?! – zawołał za nim, ale odpowiedziały mu tylko drzwi, które z impetem trzasnęły o ścianę.

\- Gdzie on jest?! – wrzasnął Logan, który właśnie wszedł do środka jakby był u siebie. Pomimo niepokoju, Peter nie zamierzał tolerować takiego zachowania w SWOIM domu.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział poirytowany, obserwując jak Wolverine miota się po mieszkaniu węsząc co i rusz w powietrzu.

\- Nie mam czasu na gierki, młody – warknął mężczyzna, podchodząc do niego w kilku krokach. Peter popatrzył na niego z góry.

\- To żadne gierki, po prostu się przywitałem, coś o czym ty zapomniałeś – wyjaśnił mu i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Czuł jak szybko biło mu serce, w końcu stał naprzeciw Logana, który w dodatku miał wyciągnięte pazury. – I o kogo ci w ogóle chodzi? Kogo szukasz?

\- Nie zgrywaj idioty – nakazał, podstawiając mu pazury pod gardło. Peter opanował drżenie dłoni i odsunął broń jak najdalej.

\- Wpadasz do mojego domu nieproszony i zwracasz mi uwagę? – zapytał odsuwając się. Wolał nie stać za blisko.

\- Twojego domu? – Logan rozejrzał się, a jego wzrok w końcu padł na pudła. – Czyli nie kłamał.

\- Kto? I w czym?

Pytał tylko dla formalności, domyślił się już co się stało i nie był z tego ani trochę zadowolony, bo teraz to on musiał się ze wszystkiego tłumaczyć, a był niewinny. Mógłby wyjawić gdzie schował się Wade, to byłoby proste, ale jednak trochę się obawiał, że Logana poniosą emocje i skończy się na tym, że Deadpool zostanie nadziany na jego pazury. Co jak co, ale tego nie chciał, nawet jeśli najwyraźniej podwędził Wolverinowi Jeepa, choć zarzekał się, że pożyczył go za pozwoleniem mutanta.

\- Gdzie jest Wilson? – zapytał groźnym głosem, robiąc krok w jego stronę.

Peter nie popełnił błędu popełnianego przez wielu bohaterów filmowych i nie spojrzał w stronę sypialni, zdradzając tym samym kryjówkę najemnika. Wątpił, że to w ogóle pomogło, bo Logan wciąż węszył i choć pewnie miał mały problem ze zlokalizowaniem źródła zapachu, który unosił się w całym mieszkaniu, to nie miał wątpliwości, że mężczyzna prędzej czy później wpadnie na właściwy trop. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że zajrzenie do jednego z trzech dostępnych pomieszczeń było wręcz oczywistym ruchem do wykonania.

\- Może chcesz herbaty? – zaproponował zmieniając temat. Chciał wyminąć Logana i pójść do kuchni, ale mężczyzna złapał go za nadgarstek i zatrzymał. Peter uśmiechnął się do niego niezręcznie.

\- Nie mam czasu na uprzejmości – powiedział wściekły. – Jestem już spóźniony dwie godziny, bo twój chłopak nie chciał ukraść pierwszego lepszego samochodu z ulicy tylko akurat mój!

\- No cóż, kradzież jest zła, a on jest teraz dobry, więc…

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dalej nic nie powiedział, zwłaszcza gdy trzymając go za kołnierz koszulki Logan nagle zagonił go pod ścianę, nie pozwalając na żadną ucieczkę. Trochę wstyd, że nieśmiertelny najemnik się ukrywa, podczas gdy on – zwykły człowiek – stawia  czoła mutantowi, starając się nie zsikać ze strachu.

\- A okradanie mnie nie jest złe?!  - krzyknął, znów grożąc mu pazurami. Jakie one błyszczące, pomyślał zestresowany Peter.

\- Tylko go pożyczył, wyluzuj. – Na tyle na ile pozwoliła mu ściana za plecami, odsunął się od pazurów. – Jesteście przyjaciółmi, przyjaciele pożyczają sobie rzeczy.

\- Ledwo go toleruję – poprawił i znów zaczął węszyć, marszcząc po chwili nos. Czyżby znowu wyczuwał feromony? Jeśli Deadpool robił teraz coś głupiego, na przykład masturbował się będąc w ukryciu, to Peter go zabije. On naraża tu swoje życie, a ten idiota się bawi.

\- Jasne – odparł bez przekonania. – Dlatego odmówiłeś mu pomocy, kiedy musiał mnie ratować przed Goblinem. A nie, czekaj. Pomogłeś wtedy. Przyznaj się, Wolvie, lubisz go.

Logan zmrużył oczy. To nie wyglądało dobrze.

\- Nie mów na mnie Wolvie.

\- Loganek? – zaproponował. Teraz byłby dobry moment, by Wade wyszedł z ukrycia i uratował mu tyłek, bo inaczej nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy.

Peter zamknął oczy, gdy Wolverine zamachnął się, na całe szczęście uprzednio chowając pazury. Przynajmniej będzie miał pokaleczoną twarz tylko przez szkło z okularów, a nie metalowe ostrza śmierci! I tak zamierzał być zły na Wade’a za to, że go zostawił i nic nie zrobił, by go ochronić.

Uderzenie jednak nigdy nie nadeszło. Zdziwiony otworzył oczy, gdy przestał być trzymany. Logan już przy nim nie stał, zamiast tego zmierzał w kierunku drzwi, za którymi zniknął Deadpool. Omal nie potykając się o rzeczy leżące na podłodze – o tym właśnie rozmawiali wcześniej! – pobiegł za nim.

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu wchodzić do czyjejś sypialni! – zawołał i wpadł za nim do pokoju, zatrzymując się zaraz po przekroczeniu progu. Nikogo nie było, a Logan stał na środku i niuchał, warcząc przy tym od czasu do czasu. Czy jego wychowały wilki, czy jak? – Mówiłem ci, że go nie ma.

\- Nie mówiłeś, w tym problem – odparł Logan i zajrzał pod łóżko. Wsadził tam rękę i wyciągnął dziwnie znajome dildo, które rzucił Peterowi.

\- Mogę to wyjaśnić – powiedział speszony i szybko odrzucił zabawkę jak najdalej od siebie. To chyba była pozostałość po żarcie wywiniętym Flashowi. Zawsze się zastanawiał, gdzie zniknęły te wszystkie penisy. Tylko co robił jeden na wierzchu? Czyżby pod łóżkiem była skrytka? Wcale by się nie zdziwił. A jeszcze mniej by się zdziwił, gdyby tam właśnie schował się Wade.

\- Oszczędź sobie, nie potrzebuję wiedzieć, co w siebie wpychacie co noc.

\- Całe szczęście – westchnął, bo tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty się tłumaczyć. Nie z tego. I nie przyjacielowi Wade’a.

 Logan kontynuował swoje poszukiwania, z każdą kolejną chwilą zbliżając się do szafy. O nie. Chyba nie schował się w tak oczywistym miejscu?

Peter znów westchnął, gdy Wolverine otworzył drzwi szafy, w środku której kulił się Deadpool. Miał zamknięte oczy, pewnie jak małe dziecko myślał, że jeśli on nikogo nie widzi, to jego też nie widać. Dziwne było to, że tak jak dziecko nie schował się za zasłonką, ale to może dlatego, że nie miał takowej w mieszkaniu, więc wybrał drugą oczywista kryjówkę – szafę.

Wade w końcu otworzył oczy i spojrzał na piorunującego go wzrokiem Logana, po czym uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- Cześć, Logan – przywitał się. – Właśnie wróciłem z Narnii. Fajnie że wpadłeś.

\- Myślałem, że wyszedłeś z szafy już dawno, Wilson – odezwał się Logan. Jego głos miał w sobie coś niepokojącego, nawet bardziej niż przed chwilą. Peter naprawdę martwił się o to, czy głowa jego chłopaka zostanie dziś na miejscu.

\- Chciałem z niej wyjść specjalnie dla ciebie – wytłumaczył i wydął usta do pocałunku.

Logan złapał go nagle za kołnierz i siłą wyciągnął z szafy, ciągnąc go po podłodze z powrotem do salonu.

\- Petey, ratuj! – krzyknął przerażonym głosem i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.

Peter odsunął się, żeby Wolverine go nie potrącił podczas wychodzenia, ale Deadpool miał na tyle długie ręce, że bez problemu chwycił go i szarpnął nim. Od razu stracił równowagę i poleciał twarzą do przodu, upadając centralnie na swojego chłopaka, który objął go dla bezpieczeństwa. Loganowi zdawał się ten dodatkowy ciężar nie przeszkadzać, bo przeciągnął ich po podłodze, aż nie zostawił ich na środku salonu.

\- Musiałeś go wkurzyć, prawda? – zapytał najemnika, który był dziwnie zadowolony z całego rozwoju sytuacji.

Wade nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, bo nagle w podłogę obok jego głowy zostały wbite trzy pazury. Obaj pisnęli przerażeni jak małe dzieci i popatrzyli na siebie, po czym roześmiali się.

\- Jezu, jesteście jak dwa klony – poskarżył się Logan. – Przeraża mnie to.

\- Widzisz, Petey? Jesteśmy przerażający! – ucieszył się Deadpool.

\- Świat nie potrzebuje dwóch Wilsonów – kontynuował Wolverine. Nogą zepchnął Petera z najemnika i dobrał się do Wade’a, podnosząc go do pionu i przypierając do ściany tak samo jak jeszcze wcześniej jego. – Ukradnij jeszcze raz mój samochód, a posiekam cię na tak drobne kawałeczki, że będziesz się składał do kupy przez miesiąc!

\- Uuu, uwielbiam jak tak robisz. Mów do mnie jeszcze – poprosił i lubieżnie oblizał usta.

Logan warknął i po prostu cisnął nim o podłogę, gdzie wciąż też leżał Peter.

\- Ktoś odbierze później auto Scotta – poinformował ich i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Wade’a. Ten chciał ją złapać, żeby zostać podniesionym, ale Logan odtrącił go. – Nie zamierzam pomagać ci wstać, dawaj kluczyki od Jeepa.

\- Oddam ci, jak mnie podniesiesz – zażądał i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Peter kopnął go lekko w udo.

\- Po prostu oddaj mu kluczyki zanim zrówna to miejsce z ziemią – rozkazał mu. Dopiero co się wprowadził, nie chciał już remontować.   

Deadpool zaczął mamrotać coś pod nosem, ale posłuchał Petera i rzucił Wolverinowi kluczyki. Ten nie czekając na nic więcej ani nawet się nie żegnając, umknął z mieszkania i kilka sekund później słyszeli jak Jeep odjeżdża. Krótko po tym odpalony został kolejny silnik. Wade i Peter szybko wstali do okna i zobaczyli, jak Porsche znika w oddali, z czterema facetami w środku.

\- Dobrze że jednooki nie jest tak agresywny – stwierdził i po wzruszeniu ramionami odszedł od okna.

\- Co zrobisz, jak przyjdą po to Porsche, a jego nie będzie? – zapytał ocierając pot z czoła. Spotkanie z Loganem mocno go zgrzało przez cały ten stres. Tylko głupi nie bałby się tego dzikusa.

\- Udamy, że nie ma nas w domu – odparł i zamknął drzwi. Klamka uderzyła wcześniej w ścianę i zostawiła brzydki ślad.

\- Genialny plan, prawie tak samo jak kradzież auta Logana! – wydarł się. Był zły, bardziej na to, że Wade skłamał niż na to, że świsnął samochód. No i trochę na to, że naraził ich obu na kilka ran kłutych.

\- Potrzebowałem wozu, co miałem zrobić?

\- Może go poprosić o pożyczenie? Może wtedy nie groziłby zabiciem cię?

Wade parsknął i machnął ręką.

\- Proszę cię. Mówi tak za każdym razem, gdy kradnę mu tego Jeepa i ani razu jeszcze nie zrobił tego, o czym mówi. Logan tylko udaje twardziela, a tak naprawdę ma miękkie serce.

\- Właśnie widziałem – rzucił i poszedł do kuchni, by czegoś się napić. Naprawdę było mu gorąco. Widok jedzenia sprawił też, że zrobił się głodny. – Hej, może zjemy lunch?

Już mu przeszedł gniew, o ile w ogóle był wściekły, a nie po prostu trochę poirytowany. Deadpool zachował się głupio, ale gdy się z nim związał, wiedział na co się pisze i że bierze jego wszystkie nieodpowiedzialne zachowania w pakiecie. Nie zamieniłby tego nawet na najbardziej idealny związek, jakie widywał w telewizji. Zawsze był bardziej fanem Morticii i Gomeza Addamsów niż tych wszystkich rodzinek z reklam syropów na kaszel.

\- Świetny pomysł! – stwierdził najemnik i dołączył do niego w kuchni, praktycznie odpychając go od lodówki. Peter uśmiechnął się, w ogóle tym nie urażony. – Co byś zjadł?

\- Wszystko co gotujesz jest pyszne, więc sam wymyśl – odparł i sięgnął po to, po co tu przyszedł, czyli puszkę coli.

\- Naleśniki!

\- Jedliśmy je wczoraj na kolację – poskarżył się. Nie że przeszkadzały mu naleśniki, ale ile można? – I na obiad.

\- Naleśniki z Wendy’s to największe gówno jakie w życiu jadłem! A jadłem wiele gówien w tym to prawdziwe!

Peter postanowił nie pytać o to ostatnie, by nie stracić apetytu. 

\- No nie wiem, były całkiem niezłe. Nie tak jak twoje, ale niezłe.

Wczoraj byli w porze obiadu na mieście. Nie chcieli wracać jeszcze do domu, więc wpadli do Wendy’s planując zjeść jakieś hamburgery z frytkami, ale Peter zauważył naleśniki w menu i o nie poprosił. Okazało się, że dają je tylko w godzinach porannych jako śniadanie. Kierownik zmiany zrobił wyjątek, gdy Wade zagroził wysadzeniem restauracji w powietrze. Peter nie pochwalał jego metod, ale dostali naleśniki, więc postanowił mu wybaczyć, co zrobiłby nawet o pustym żołądku.

Ostatecznie tylko on skończył swoje naleśniki i zjadł porcję swojego chłopaka, który wypluł je po pierwszym kęsie. Najwyraźniej miał awersję do naleśników, które nie były robione w domowym stylu.

\- Pewnie pieką je z gotowego miksu na naleśniki – powiedział do siebie Wade, szukając w lodówce potrzebnych składników, które wyjmował jeden po drugim. Wyglądało jednak na to, że będą jedli naleśniki.

Nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać, Peter wrócił do układania książek. Pomimo klimatyzacji i chłodnego napoju, wciąż było mu gorąco, ale zignorował to. Wziął jeszcze jeden łyk coli, podrapał bąbel i zabrał się do pracy, czekając aż Deadpool zawoła go do jedzenia. Słyszał go przez cały czas jak krząta się po kuchni, nucąc pod nosem jakąś melodię i od czasu do czasu śpiewając. Peter uśmiechnął się. Dla takich chwil warto się trochę pokłócić o broń.

\- Petey, żarcie! – usłyszał niecałe pół godziny później.

\- Idę! – odkrzyknął, choć nie było to konieczne. W tak małym mieszkaniu jakiekolwiek krzyki były niepotrzebne, dobrze się słyszeli i bez tego.

Dołączył do swojego chłopaka przy stole, gdzie już czekały wciąż parujące naleśniki polane syropem klonowym i udekorowane owocami oraz bitą śmietaną. Oblizał się na sam ich widok, wyobrażając sobie jak smakują. Już nigdy więcej nie zje naleśników w lokalach z fast foodami. Czuł się głupio z tym, że w ogóle wczoraj to zrobił. Wybierać pomiędzy naleśnikami Wade’a, a naleśnikami robionymi hurtowo, to jak wybierać między dniem w Spa, a dniem w więzieniu. W Guantanamo.

Nie zwlekając dłużej zabrał się do jedzenia. Kilka jagód i malin spadło przy krojeniu dość dużego stosu naleśników, ale szybko je pozbierał i odłożył na miejsce, by nie jeść ich pojedynczo. Jak zwykle poczuł w ustach eksplozję smaku. Aż jęknął z wrażenia, a Deadpool uśmiechnął się słysząc ten dźwięk. Tak łatwo było go uszczęśliwić.

\- I jak smakują? – zapytał, jakby nagle Peter miał zmienić zdanie co do jego gotowania. Musiałby się uderzyć bardzo mocno w głowę, by to nastąpiło. Na tyle mocno, że by go to zabiło, bo nawet amnezja nie wymazałaby mu z pamięci czegoś takiego.

\- Jak Ameryka – odpowiedział i roześmiał się, gdy najpierw Wade zrobił wielkie oczy, a potem warknął tak głośno, że nawet Logan byłby dumny.

\- Pierdol się! – krzyknął i odwrócił się plecami.

\- Przepraszam, Wade, nie mogłem się powstrzymać – wytłumaczył i wstał od stołu, nabijając wcześniej na widelec kawałek naleśnika, który podstawił swojemu chłopakowi pod usta.

\- Nie wszystko kręci się wokół was, wiesz? – Wade nie przyjął jedzenia i dalej udawał oburzonego, ale niezbyt dobrze mu to wychodziło, bu kącik jego ust był uniesiony.

\- My, Amerykanie, jesteśmy tak zaprogramowani, że myślimy tylko o sobie – wyjaśnił i bliżej przysunął naleśnika, tak że dotknął ust Deadpoola. – Nie wszyscy mogą być tak idealni jak Kanadyjczycy.

\- Prawda. Kanada to taka lepsza, starsza siostra – powiedział, rozsmarowując sobie syrop na wargach.

\- Jestem pewien, że Stany są starsze.  

\- To jeszcze gorzej o was świadczy. Młodsza siostrzyczka jest lepsza.

\- Przynajmniej niedźwiedzie polarne nie chodzą nam po ulicach – zauważył. Kochał takie konwersacje i to przekomarzanie.

\- U was chodzą aligatory.

\- Tylko na Florydzie.

\- Gdyby to był Internet, wstawiłbym teraz Bugsa odcinającego Florydę. W zasadzie tak właśnie zrobię. I bam! Ta da!

Wade pstryknął palcami i – co nie dziwne – nic się nie stało.

\- Wiesz, że to nie działa, bo to nie Internet? – zapytał dla pewności.

\- Szkoda że nie mogę ci udowodnić, jak bardzo się mylisz – westchnął i zjadł w końcu oferowany mu kawałek naleśnika. – Tylko jedzenie rozumie mój ból.

\- Biedny ty – powiedział i poklepał najemnika po plecach. – Słyszałem, że masa jedzenia jest na stole, może chcesz mu się wygadać?

\- No nie wiem, podobno smakuje jak Ameryka – droczył się dalej, ale dał się zaciągnąć z powrotem do stołu.

\- Z taką ilością syropu klonowego? Niemożliwe.

Zasiedli razem do stołu i szybko pochłonęli swoje porcje naleśników, czasami karmiąc się nawzajem tylko dlatego, bo po prostu mogli. Stół nie wyglądał po tym najlepiej, ale Wade posprzątał go i pozmywał po jedzeniu, podczas gdy Peter wrócił do książek. Najemnik wkrótce do niego dołączył i razem zapełnili biblioteczkę. Zostało trochę miejsca na najwyższej półce, dlatego ściągnął jedno ze zdjęć ze ściany i postawił je przy książkach. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu już tylko jakiejś roślinki, żeby całość wyglądała ładniej.

\- No – odezwał się zadowolony z ich wspólnej pracy. – To teraz tylko ciuchy i jakieś pojedyncze drobiazgi.

Był chętny zabrać tutaj także swój komputer, ale nawet nie miałby go gdzie postawić. Poza tym uznał, że Wade chętnie pożyczy mu swój laptop. Chętnie kupiłby jakiś dla siebie, żeby mieć na czym pracować, gdy ten należący do najemnika będzie mu potrzebny, ale wolał nie wydawać dużo, gdy do opłacania miał studia, zwłaszcza że w przyszłym roku chciałby też zacząć drugi kierunek, a to oznaczałoby kolejny wydatek.

Jeśli wspomni o laptopie, Wade na pewno mu go kupi, ale nie był pewny, czy tego chce. Nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do tego, że Deadpool lekką ręką wydawał na niego pieniądze, dlatego starał się nie myśleć o tym jak robi to na co dzień.

\- Weźmy ciuchy! – poprosił podekscytowany. – Zrobiłem ci miejsce w szafie, jest go tyle, że nawet ja się zmieściłem!

\- Okej, bierzmy ciuchy – zgodził się.

Zabrali odpowiednie kartony i przenieśli je do sypialni przed wciąż otwartą szafę. Panował tam mały bałagan, którego narobił Wade, gdy się ukrywał, ale szybko doprowadzili to miejsce do porządku i zaczęli rozpakowywać rzeczy Petera, od kurtek zaczynając. Zawisły zaraz obok sukienek Wade’a, w których jeszcze go ani razu nie widział, nie licząc jednego razu, kiedy narzucił którąś na kostium. Był ciekawy czemu tak jest.

Układając ciuchy, Peter nie mógł nie myśleć o tablicy, która była do niedawna ukryta w szafie. Patrzył na ścianę przed sobą, spodziewając się znowu ją tam znaleźć, ale na pewno nic tutaj nie było ukrywane. Miał nadzieję, że tak pozostanie.

Już jakiś czas temu przestał go obchodzić morderca wuja, który aktualnie siedział w więzieniu. Dostał dziesięć lat, bo według przysięgłych nie zabił Bena celowo. Tortury Wade’a nie uratowały go przed dłuższym urokiem, bo gdy tylko szok po nich minął orzeczono, że mężczyzna jest zdrowy psychicznie i gotowy ponieść karę. Deadpool wiedział co robił, gdy zaczynał. Upewnił się, że nie uszkodzi psychiki na stałe. Morderca siedział na Rikers Island już od trzech tygodni.

Z ubraniami poszło stosunkowo szybko i już po jakichś dziesięciu minutach szafa była zapełniona. Dziwnie było patrzeć na znajome ciuchy w innym miejscu niż dotychczas i to obok takich, które nie należały do niego.

\- Twoje ubrania dobrze wyglądają obok moich – pochwalił Wade. – Te wszystkie nerdowskie teksty są urocze.

Peter zaczerwienił się. Będzie musiał się wybrać na małe zakupy i kupić jakieś nowe ubrania. Lubił te, które miał, ale nie chciał wyglądać głupio, gdy pójdzie na uczelnię. Chciał zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie, żeby nie skończyć jak w szkole średniej. Tylko czy w ogóle mu to groziło w miejscu o takim prestiżu? Ludzie tam uczęszczający byli pewnie podobni do niego, tylko większość po prostu zarabiała więcej, ale nie każdy bogacz musi być snobem. Harry nie był.

Mimo to wolał nie ryzykować. Gdyby mógł po prostu pożyczyłby ubrania od swojego chłopaka, ale Wade był zbyt umięśniony, by jego ciuchy na Petera pasowały. Po raz pierwszy żałował, że ma tak dobrze zbudowanego faceta. Plus w łóżku i ogólnie na co dzień, minus w nagłych wypadkach, gdy trzeba było szybko się w coś odziać.

\- Dokończmy resztę i odpocznijmy – zdecydował i z jednym kartonem przeszli do salonu. Pozostałe zostały rozłożone, później trzeba je będzie wyrzucić.

Pudło, które wynieśli, Peter postawił na kanapie wraz z kolejnym kartonem, które doniósł po chwili i wyjął ze środka te wszystkie małe rzeczy, które wziął chyba tylko dlatego, bo żal mu je było wyrzucać. Z tym poszło jeszcze szybciej i wkrótce do wyjęcia zostały tylko dwie rzeczy.

\- Hej, jest tylko jedno, gdzie reszta?! – zapytał Wade, gdy wyjął otrzymane od niego serce i przeszedł z nim do sypialni.

\- Gdzie byś je trzymał, gdybym przyniósł wszystkie? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Tam gdzie całą resztę klamotów.

Deadpool podszedł do łóżka, odsunął je i przy pomocy jakiegoś ukrytego przycisku otworzył właz w podłodze.

\- Czyli jest tu skrytka – powiedział zdumiony Peter i zajrzał do środka, odkładając chwilowo serce na pościel. Faktycznie były tu poukrywane dildo, ale nie w takiej ilości, jakiej się spodziewał.

\- Wiesz o niej? – zdziwił się najemnik.

\- Domyśliłem się.

W środku było wiele najróżniejszych rzeczy, jakieś narzędzia – młotka wciąż brak – magazynki do pistoletów i karabinów, granaty – spał na granatach cały ten czas. Co jak by wybuchły?! - coś co wyglądało jak płyn do polerowania stali oraz… wow, to dopiero masa pieniędzy. Jakieś pięć toreb sportowych wypchanych w całości banknotami z podobizną Benjamina Franklina. W życiu nie widział takiej ilości gotówki na raz, co najwyżej w filmach. Ciekawe ile tu tego było.

\- O nie, co ja narobiłem! – zmartwił się Wade i złapał się za głowę. – Teraz gdy wiesz ile mam pieniędzy będziesz mnie doić ile wlezie!

\- To są wszystkie twoje pieniądze? – zapytał, nie mogąc się napatrzeć. Gdyby miał taką jedną torbę na własność, mógłby kupić tyle wymarzonych rzeczy.

\- Chciałbyś wiedzieć, eh? – Deadpool puścił mu oczko i chwycił jeden plik banknotów spięty gumką. Rzucił go Peterowi, a ten złapał niepewnie pieniądze. Wyglądały na nowe, jakby dopiero co zostały wydrukowane.

\- Ile jest w takim jednym pliku?

Mógłby policzyć, ale mu się nie chciało.  

\- Dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy – odparł od niechcenia.

\- Dwadzieścia… - Aż wypuścił pieniądze z wrażenia. – Wiedziałem, że jesteś bogaty, ale teraz gdy widzę to na własne oczy…

\- Nie żeby coś, ale to wcale nie wszystko – pochwalił się nieskromnie. – Tyle forsy ile mam nie zmieściłoby się w całym tym mieszkaniu.

Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić takich ilości pieniędzy. To co widział teraz to było dla niego dużo.   

\- Masz tu parę milionów – zauważył, na szybko licząc kwotę – i to jeszcze nie wszystko?

\- Skarbie, kiedy jesteś najlepszy w swoim fachu, a samozwańczy władca okolicznych, afrykańskich miasteczek chce, żebyś zabił prezydenta kraju, w którym się znajduje, możesz zażądać każdej możliwej ceny – wyjaśnił mu Wade. – Czasami ludzie nie mieli jak się wypłacić i proponowali mi własne córki w ramach zapłaty.

\- I co?

\- Przyjmowałem je. – Peter zbladł. Nie spodziewał się tego usłyszeć. Widząc jego minę, Deadpool spanikował. – Nie dla siebie! Zabierałem je w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, na Boga! Nie babram się w handlu ludźmi. Swoją drogą rozbiłem parę takich interesów. Niektóre państwa płacą krocie za coś takiego.

\- Uspokoiłeś mnie – wyznał czując ulgę. Przez chwilę naprawdę się bał. Znał obecnego Deadpoola, ale nie tego z przeszłości. Nie mógł mieć pewności, że tamten nie miał jakiegoś haremu.

\- Tak czy inaczej – kontynuował po podniesieniu upuszczonych przez Petera pieniędzy – mam naprawdę masę kasy, Petey. To co widzisz leży tu odkąd przyjechałem do Nowego Jorku. Skrytka to pierwsze, co zbudowałem w tej norze.

\- Nie mów tak o naszym mieszkaniu – obraził się.

\- Wybacz, skarbie – przeprosił słodko. Peter przytaknął usatysfakcjonowany.

\- Wybaczone. Teraz kiedy znam twój stan konta, mogę cię zabić.

Wade roześmiał się i skulił, gdy Peter ruszył w jego stronę.

\- Oszczędź mnie! – poprosił piskliwym głosem, cofając się przed Peterem, który skoczył na niego bez ostrzeżenia. Udawał groźnego, ale nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać własnej radości i zaczął się śmiać, zaciskając jednocześnie dłonie na szyi Deadpoola.

\- Te pieniądze będą moje! – oznajmił i znów się zaśmiał. – Zabiję cię!

W trakcie tej małej walki, Peter nieumyślnie postawił nogę na krawędzi skrytki i byłby wpadł do środka, gdyby Wade nie trzymał go mocno.

\- Uważaj lepiej, żebyś siebie nie zabił – ostrzegł i odsunął go od dziury, którą następnie zamknął i zakrył z powrotem łóżkiem. Peter patrzył przez cały czas, by zobaczyć gdzie jest przycisk, ale nie udało mu się go wypatrzeć.

\- Aww, moje pieniądze – jęknął zawiedziony.

\- Ja już ci nie wystarczam? – spytał i wydął smutno usta.

\- Za ciebie nie kupię sobie laptopa – stwierdził, nieumyślnie wspominając o konieczności kupienia komputera.

\- Może i nie, ale świetnie wydaję te pieniądze. Warto mnie zatrzymać.

Wade nic nie powiedział o laptopie, ale Peter nie miał wątpliwości, że podsunął mu pomysł. Kwestią dni było jego kupno. Pewnie jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem studiów znajdzie nowy komputer kupiony specjalnie dla niego, a najgorsze będzie to, że nawet się o to nie pogniewa. Potrzebował urządzenia do pracy.

\- Dlaczego wcześniej nie powiedziałeś mi, że masz u siebie tyle pieniędzy?

Nie czuł się trzymany w niewiedzy, po prostu był ciekawy.

\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste. Chyba już dawno nauczyłeś się, że pieniądze nie rosną na drzewie, eh? Skąd myślałeś, brałem całą tę forsę?

\- Wiem to wszystko.

Wade wzruszył ramionami.

\- Po prostu nigdy nie było potrzeby poruszać tego tematu – wyjaśnił, tym razem poważniej. – Ale teraz, skoro tu mieszkasz, powinieneś wiedzieć o wszystkim, co to mieszkanie ma do zaoferowania.

\- Dzięki, że mi to pokazałeś – powiedział z uśmiechem i przysiadł na łóżku. Posadzony na nim wcześniej Mortimer podskoczył i przewrócił się. Peter szybko go poprawił po czym wziął papierowe serce do ręki. – Gdybym nie wiedział nie przeszkadzałoby mi to, ale dobrze mimo wszystko wiedzieć.

\- To samo pomyślałem! – Deadpool objął go ramieniem i przytulił mocno. – Chodź, znajdźmy miejsce dla tego serca. A przy najbliższej okazji przywieziemy tu całą resztę i schowamy je pod łóżko. 

\- Mam już idealne miejsce.

Wade obserwował go, jak wyciągnął się na łóżku, by postawić serce na szafce obok, opierając je o ścianę. Wcale nie zdziwiła go dłoń, która ścisnęła go w międzyczasie za pośladki i nieco utrudniła wstanie.

\- Oprawię je jakoś później – odezwał się znowu i objął Deadpoola w pasie, przyciągając go między swoje rozchylone nogi. – Żeby się nie zepsuło albo nie zniszczyło.

\- Masz jeszcze inne w zapasie – przypomniał i położył dłoń na jego głowie, przeczesując mu włosy i jak zwykle doprowadzając je do nieładu.

\- To nie będzie to samo.

Co prawda wszystkie serca były identyczne, ale do tego jednego zdążył się już przywiązać. Co z tego, że nie byłby w stanie odróżnić ich od pozostałych?

Wrócili do salonu, a Peter od razu podszedł do ostatniego już pudła, gdzie wciąż znajdowała się jedna rzecz. Z uśmiechem wyciągnął rysunek Spidermana i spojrzał na ścianę, szukając dla niego idealnego miejsca.

\- Mój ulubiony superbohater – powiedział Wade, gdy przystanął obok niego i spojrzał na rysunek.

\- Kapitan to twój ulubieniec – przypomniał, dalej przyglądając się ścianie. Znalezienie miejsca nie było łatwo, a jakby tego mało bąbel znów o sobie przypomniał i swędział jak szalony.

\- Kapitan nie ma takich obcisłych ciuszków.

\- Zaczynam się robić zazdrosny o kawałek papieru – zażartował i trącił najemnika łokciem.

\- Myślisz, że dałoby się stworzyć kogoś takiego w laboratorium? – zastanawiał się na głos Deadpool. – Idealny chłopak.

\- Wade – ostrzegł go, kręcąc jednocześnie głową.  

Peter ostatecznie przewiesił kilka zdjęć, a ponieważ jedno miejsce miał wolne i gwóźdź wciąż był w ścianie, nie trzeba było wbijać kolejnego  i już po chwili rysunek wisiał w swoim nowym miejscu zaraz obok kuchni. Gotowe. Wreszcie uwinęli się ze wszystkim.

Zadowoleni rozejrzeli się po mieszkaniu, gdzie znajdowały się teraz nie tylko rzeczy Wade’a, ale i Petera. Widać już było, że nie mieszka tu tylko jedna osoba.

\- Skończyliśmy – oznajmił bez powodu Peter. – Jest idealnie, nie sądzisz?

Spojrzał na Deadpoola, ale ten miał dziwnie zmartwioną minę.

\- Nie – odparł po prostu, przyglądając się mieszkaniu krytycznym okiem.

\- Co?

O nie, czyżby Wade jednak żałował tego pomysłu i chciał wrócić do starego wystroju? Albo w ogóle wyrzucić go z mieszkania? Peter musiał wiedzieć o co dokładnie mu chodzi. Musiał to wiedzieć teraz!

\- Chciałbym, żeby było większe – wyjaśnił najemnik.

Oh, co za ulga. Przez moment naprawdę się bał, aż mu ciśnienie skoczyło i zaczął się pocić. Czy ta klimatyzacja nie działała, czy co?

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał zdziwiony. – Nie pomieścimy się we dwóch?

Do tej pory z rozmiarem mieszkania nie mieli problemu. Chociaż było małe, to nie aż tak małe, że panował ścisk. Mogli swobodnie mijać się w progu, z powodzeniem zmieściliby tu jeszcze jedną kanapę albo kilka foteli. Nawet duży pies by im się tu zmieścił. Ewentualnie mogliby potrzebować więcej miejsca, gdyby spodziewali się dziecka, ale był pewien, że Deadpoolowi nie o to chodziło.

\- Potrafię być głośny i upierdliwy – powiedział jakby poza tematem.

Peter parsknął śmiechem.

\- Powiedz mi coś czego nie wiem.

Wade spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Chciałbym mieć dodatkowy pokój tylko dla ciebie – wyjaśnił w końcu, zaskakując tym Petera, który przecież myślał wcześniej dokładnie o tym samym. – Takie miejsce bez Wade’a, żebyś mógł ode mnie odpocząć.

\- Nie męczysz mnie, Wade – zapewnił.

Własny pokój brzmiał jednak wspaniale. Nie dlatego, że chciał się odciąć od swojego chłopaka, ale miło byłoby mieć wszystko co związane z jego pasją w jednym miejscu. Takie swego rodzaju, małe biuro, gdzie mógłby pracować i uczyć się. Na pewno w okolicach zaliczeń na studiach bardzo by mu się takie miejsce przydało. Gdyby je miał. A nie mieli.

Nie potrzebowałby nawet czegoś wielkiego, tak długo jak zmieściłby tam biurko, książki i jedno krzesło, byłby zadowolony.

Świetnie, rozmarzył się. Teraz będzie zawiedziony, gdy ostatecznie takiego pokoju nie dostanie. Już sobie nawet wyobraził, jak mógłby wyglądać. Duży błąd.

\- I tak coś takiego by ci się przydało – upierał się.

\- Zawsze mogę iść w takim wypadku do sypialni – zaoferował. Tam też mógłby się uczyć w ciszy i z dala od Wade’a, jeśli tak mu na tym zależało.

\- Sypialni nie można zamknąć na klucz.

\- I tak żaden zamek cię nie powstrzyma – zauważył.

\- Klamka pod prądem?

\- Trochę drastyczne rozwiązanie. – I kompletnie niepotrzebne. Nie miał pojęcia co musiałoby się stać, by zapragnął odgrodzić się od swojego chłopaka różnymi zabezpieczeniami. – I też cię nie zatrzyma. Nic cię nie zatrzyma, jeśli stoi to na drodze do mnie.

Było w tym coś romantycznego. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że twój chłopak poruszy niebo i ziemie, żeby do ciebie dotrzeć jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

\- Fakt – zgodził się Wade. Dalej go ta sprawa martwiła, traktował ją jakby co najmniej Peter nie miał gdzie spać mieszkając tu. – Potrzebujesz miejsca na naukę z dala od hałasu i mnie. Zwłaszcza teraz.

\- Skoro o wymarzonych pokojach mowa… - Peter zagryzł wargę speszony. Nie chciał wyjść na kogoś, kto narzeka, bo mieszkanie naprawdę mu się podobało i nawet bez zmian byłby zadowolony, ale miał świadomość, że można je było jeszcze poprawić. – Naprawdę mogliby ci zrobić kącik na broń. Mógłbyś trzymać Bea i Arthur na ścianie, pistolety w gablotach i w ogóle.

\- Moglibyśmy też mieć miejsce do treningu – zasugerował podekscytowany.

\- Tak! – zgodził się. Swego rodzaju siłownia to byłoby coś, mogliby ćwiczyć walkę bez obaw, że coś zniszczą w salonie. Mogliby, gdyby mieli miejsce. Entuzjazm Petera momentalnie osłabł. – Nie możemy tego zrobić, nie mamy gdzie. Musielibyśmy przeprowadzić się do większego mieszkania.

Nie chciał tego, lubił tę okolicę pomimo tego, że była niebezpieczna.

\- Albo jeśli mieszkanie obok dołączymy do naszego – stwierdził z uśmiechem Wade.

\- To tak można? – zdziwił się. Nie znał się na nieruchomościach, jego pierwszy kontakt z tym interesem miał miejsce, gdy zmieniał adres zamieszkania i korespondencji. Zdawał się więc na doświadczenie Deadpoola.  

\- Pewnie.   

\- A jest któreś puste? – zapytał z nadzieją. To byłaby idealna sytuacja.

\- Jedno. Chodź, obejrzymy je teraz!

\- Teraz? – pisnął, gdy został nagle pociągnięty za rękę na korytarz. Wade złapał jeszcze po drodze swoją maskę i już po chwili stali pod drzwiami mieszkania obok.

\- Tak, czemu nie?

Wade zasłonił twarz, nacisnął klamkę i drzwi otworzyły się.

\- Otwarte?

\- A kto ci tu coś ukradnie? – Weszli do środka. W mieszkaniu trochę śmierdziało, ale sprawcą tego był prawdopodobnie jakiś bezdomny, który spał na materacu w kącie. – Ej! Wstawaj, wynajem się skończył!

\- To niczyje mieszkanie – warknął mężczyzna i przewrócił się na drugi bok.

\- Teraz już jest moje – odpowiedział mu najemnik i w dwa kroki znalazł się przy bezdomnym, którego trącił lekko nogą. Peter cieszył się, że go nie kopnął. – Ruszaj dupę.

Mężczyzna obejrzał się i momentalnie na jego twarzy pojawił się strach.

\- O kurwa, Deadpool!

W błyskawicznym tempie uciekł z mieszkania. Peter odsunął mu się z drogi, gdyby nie to pewnie by się zderzyli, bo facet nie patrzył dokładnie dokąd biegnie.

\- Dajże spokój! Jestem teraz tym dobrym! – zawołał za nim Wade i prychnął zły. – Chyba dawno nie miał w rękach gazety ani nie oglądał telewizji.

\- Nie dziwię się, nie ma tu prądu – zauważył Peter, gdy próbował zapalić światło.

W ogóle tu niczego nie było, żadnych mebli, jedynie puste puszki po piwie, zużyte strzykawki, fifki czy pudła po żarciu. Ludzie regularnie musieli się tu stołować. Dziwne że nigdy tego nie zauważył, pijani i naćpani raczej byli głośni. No chyba że byli tak przerażeni obecnością Deadpoola za ścianą, że pilnowali się nawet, gdy zamiast mózgu mieli galaretkę.

Doprowadzenie tego miejsca do porządku trochę potrwa, zwłaszcza pozbycie się zapachu stęchlizny. Ściany też widziały lepsze czasy, były brudne, gdzieniegdzie nawet od krwi. Nie chciałby tu mieszkać bez uprzedniego remontu.

\- Prąd i woda pewnie są odcięte przez dostawców – wyjaśnił mu Wade i podszedł do niego, obejmując go ramieniem. – Co sądzisz? Odrobina roboty i to mieszkanie będzie przytulne jak nasze! Z kuchni moglibyśmy zrobić kącik dla ciebie. Mielibyśmy też drugą łazienkę, a z tego salonu zrobilibyśmy pokój do ćwiczeń!

\- Wade, nie zapędzaj się tak, to mieszkanie jeszcze nawet nie jest nasze – przypomniał mu. – Nie wiemy nawet, czy właściciel nam je sprzeda.

\- Już ty się o to nie martw. – Deadpool poklepał go po głowie i sięgnął po telefon, z którego zadzwonił do kogoś. – Angel, cześć! Jak się masz? Dobrze? Cieszę się. Jesteś teraz u właściciela? No to fajnie.

Peter przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie nieco zmieszany. Kim była Angel? I czemu Wade ją tak dobrze znał, że prowadził z nią przyjacielską rozmowę? Nie był zazdrosny, był po prostu ciekawy.

\- A jak tam Kitty? – zapytał. Zaczął chodzić bez celu po mieszkaniu, uśmiechając się przez cały czas trwania rozmowy. Peter zmrużył oczy. – Aww, jestem z niej taki dumny! Tak czy inaczej, mam pewien interes do Grubego Boba. Nie jest już gruby? Wow. Powiedz mu, że to mieszkanie obok mojego też jest od dzisiaj moje. Nie, tam mieszka ten diler, chodzi mi o to drugie. Tak. Jak się nie zgodzi, to mu powiedz, że osobiście do niego przyjdę. I przypomnij mu, że ma was dobrze traktować. Dzięki, słodziutka. Pozdrów Kitty. Pa, pa!

Wade rozłączył się i spojrzał z uśmiechem na Petera, który wyczekiwał wyjaśnień, ale najemnik najwyraźniej nie zamierzał mu ich udzielić.

\- Angel i Kitty to rodzina właściciela budynku? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że taka jest właśnie odpowiedź.

\- Eh? Nie, to prostytutki.

\- Prostytutki? – zdziwił się.

\- Tak. Gdy kupowałem to mieszkanie, byłem u właściciela osobiście. Zabawiał się akurat z dwiema dziewczynami, tylko że niezbyt ładnie się do nich odnosił, więc trochę go nastraszyłem i kazałem mu lepiej je traktować, bo inaczej po niego wrócę. Angel i Kitty teraz praktycznie rządzą tym biznesem, a Już Nie Gruby Bob boi się im postawić, bo wie co go spotka.

\- Wow. To było miłe z twojej strony.

\- Ten zawód i tak jest już przerąbany na starcie, po co dziewczyny mają się męczyć bardziej? O ile mi wiadomo, zrobiły z jego domu ekskluzywny burdel.

\- Nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć – stwierdził. To była dość… niecodzienna historia.

\- Tak więc mieszkanie jest już nasze! – oznajmił radośnie.

\- Tak po prostu?

Jakoś nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że kupowanie mieszkań było takie proste. Na pewno nie było, czy nie trzeba było złożyć jakiegoś podpisu na umowie, czy coś? Albo chociaż przekazać gotówki lub czeku? Zrobić przelew? Wade tylko zadzwonił. Wiedział, że najemnik ma różne możliwości dzięki temu kim jest, ale żeby kupować mieszkanie od tak?

\- Angel zajmie się formalnościami. Zadzwoni do elektrowni i wodociągów, załatwi papiery i wszystko będzie cacy – zapewnił i zdjął maskę, chowając ją do kieszeni.

\- Nie że nie cieszę się z tego mieszkania, ale nie jesteś czasem rozrzutny?

\- Dopiero co pokazałem ci ile mam forsy.

\- Tak, ale co jak ci się skończy? Nie przyjmujesz już robót – przypomniał zmartwiony. Tego co mieli pod łóżkiem starczy pewnie na jeszcze bardzo długo, nie mówiąc już o całej reszcie pieniędzy, które Deadpool gdzieś posiadał, ale naprawdę obawiał się, że kiedyś im się to wszystko skończy, a Wade będący teraz bohaterem nie mógł tak po prostu przyjmować zleceń, zwłaszcza takich polegających na mordowaniu.

\- Skarbie, tych pieniędzy jest tyle, że nigdy się ich nie pozbędę. Jestem ustawiony do końca świata! Część pieniędzy jest bezpieczna na kontach bankowych, reszta jest zainwestowana w różne interesy w Azji. Zarabiam nawet teraz kiedy rozmawiamy. W razie czego zawsze mogę przyjąć jakąś robótkę od Tarczy. Bez obaw, nie będziemy mieszkać pod mostem.

Uspokoiło go to. Trochę wstyd mu było przyznać, ale teraz, gdy przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że nie ma mało pieniędzy, a dzięki Deadpoolowi może sobie pozwolić na więcej przyjemności, ciężko byłoby mu powrócić do dawnych czasów, kiedy May i Ben martwili się o każdego centa. Wręcz się tego bał. Nie byli biedni, nigdy nie chodził głodny czy w porwanych ciuchach, ale nie byli też w najlepszej sytuacji finansowej. Teraz po zasmakowaniu odrobiny luksusu nie chciałby znów martwić się o pieniądze.

\- Skoro tyle masz pieniędzy czemu nie zamieszkasz w jakimś apartamentowcu? – zapytał.

Kupienie takowego na pewno nie byłoby problemem. Mogliby żyć jak Harry albo Tony.

\- Podoba mi się tu – odpowiedział Deadpool. – Poza tym pamiętasz chyba, że gdy się tu przeprowadzałem, to musiałem unikać Avengers. Gdzieś na Manhattanie, praktycznie pod ich nosami, ciężko byłoby się ukrywać z moją charakterystyczną buźką.

\- Chciałeś raczej powiedzieć atrakcyjną – poprawił go i podszedł do najemnika, po czym objął go za szyję i pocałował czule. Uśmiechnął się do pocałunku, gdy poczuł szorstkie ręce łapiące go za biodra, a potem wślizgujące się pod koszulkę i dotykające jego rozgrzanej skóry. – Dziękuję za to mieszkanie.

Nie zależało mu aż tak bardzo na pokoju dla siebie, ale cieszył się, że może go teraz mieć, a to wszystko dzięki Deadpoolowi. Był dla niego za dobry, ale chyba nie pozostało mu nic innego tylko przyzwyczaić się do jego hojności. Przynajmniej nie kupił mu auta, a tylko mieszkanie, z którego też będzie korzystał.

\- Wszystko dla mojej księżniczki.

Wade uśmiechnął się szarmancko i znów go pocałował. Całowaliby się pewnie dłużej, ale nieprzyjemny zapach nie ułatwiał kontrolowania oddechu, który coraz bardziej przyspieszał, gdy pocałunek stawał się bardziej namiętny.

\- Chcesz już się zabrać za sprzątanie? – zaproponował Deadpool, gdy oderwali swoje usta od siebie.

\- W sumie cały dzień mamy wolny, więc czemu nie – zgodził się.

Pierwsze co zrobili, to otworzyli wszystkie okna, by wywietrzyć całe mieszkanie. Manewrując pomiędzy śmieciami, Peter dostał się najpierw do łazienki, która o dziwo była w dobrym stanie. Pewnie dlatego, że nikt z niej nie korzystał, bo i niby po co, gdy nie było wody? Gdyby nieco ją przerobić, byłby z niej idealny kącik w sam raz dla niego. Nie za duży i nie za mały, biurko i biblioteczka zmieszczą się bez problemu.

 Sypialnia niestety nie miała tyle szczęścia co łazienka. Najbardziej w oczy rzucała się pozrywana tapeta, która zwisała ze ścian. Nawet jednak gdyby była do nich prawidłowo przyklejona, to i tak była poplamiona różnego rodzaju płynami. Peter nie chciał nawet się zastanawiać, co mogło na niej wylądować i ile rodzajów DNA pokazałyby badania jednej próbki.

Łóżko wyglądało źle, choć trudno je było nazwać łóżkiem, to była tylko rama, materaca nie było w ogóle, ale może to i lepiej? Kto wie jak bardzo był zabrudzony. Wystarczyło że ściany są brudne, a w kącie sypialni znajdują się zaschnięte wymiociny. Deadpool to posprząta. On nie brzydził się takich rzeczy, babrał się we własnych trzewiach tyle razy, że cudze wymiociny nie powinny na nim robić wrażenia.   

\- Przyniosłem worki na śmieci – oznajmił Wade, gdy wrócił do swojego chłopaka, a ten pokazał z dumą trzy czarne worki, w których spokojnie zmieściłoby się ludzkie ciało. Zapewne to też wyciągnął ze skrytki pod łóżkiem. O to do czego pierwotnie służyły nie zamierzał pytać. – Mam też coś dla ciebie, żebyś się niczym nie zaraził.

Najemnik sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej jego maskę oraz parę swoich rękawic. Rzucił to Peterowi, który ledwo złapał wszystko.

\- Nie pobrudzę ci ich? – zapytał, ale zakładał już rękawice. Były trochę przy duże, ale dało się ja zacisnąć wokół nadgarstków, więc nie będą mu spadać. Problem był teraz tylko taki, że nie miał się jak drapać po bąblu.

\- Zdezynfekuję je albo po prostu wyrzucę – stwierdził i sam bez żadnej ochrony chwycił za kilka przedmiotów leżących na podłodze, w tym strzykawkę. W ogóle nie przejął się tym, że się nią ukuł. Jego moce pewnie już się rozprawiły ze wszystkim, co na igle było.

Peter wzruszył ramionami, założył maskę i też zaczął sprzątać. Wade długo w ciszy wytrzymać nie mógł i włączył muzykę w telefonie. Teraz sprzątał tanecznym krokiem, śpiewając od czasu do czasu różne piosenki. Przyglądał się temu z rozbawieniem, więcej uwagi i czasu poświęcając swojemu chłopakowi niż sprzątaniu, którego było naprawdę sporo. Cieszył się z maski, która chroniła mu drogi oddechowe i z rękawic, bo niektóre zawartości pudeł po żarciu były naprawdę obrzydliwe i nie chciałby ich dotykać gołymi rękoma jak najemnik. Na szczęście żadnego robactwa nie stwierdzono. Mimo to na wszelki wypadek zamierzał wysypać jakiegoś środka na karaluchy. Wolał wydać trochę pieniędzy teraz niż później fortunę, żeby pozbyć się całej plagi. Choć Wade pewnie spaliłby po prostu całe mieszkanie.

Śmieci było tak wiele, że godzinę zajęło im zbieranie ich. Musieli też dobrać dwa kolejne worki, bo tamte zapełnili wszystkie. Gdy skończyli, zaciągnęli nieco podpitych już Malcolma i Jeffa do pomocy, a ci wyrzucili wszystkie śmieci na zewnątrz, w nagrodę dostając sto dolarów. Jakieś pięć minut później, gdy Peter wyrzucał jeszcze parę śmieci, nie było już obu mężczyzn pod blokiem. Pewnie wybyli kupić coś do picia i na pewno nie była to woda.

\- Wreszcie widać podłogę – ucieszył się Wade.

Peter uniósł maskę nad nos, bo zaczęło mu się coraz gorzej oddychać. W mieszkaniu było potwornie gorąco, a jeszcze zmęczył się podczas zbierania śmieci. Był cały spocony i marzył tylko o powrocie do klimatyzowanego pomieszczenia.

\- Szkoda tylko, że wygląda jak jedno z dzieł Picassa.

Może i śmieci zebrali, ale na podłodze wciąż było pełno różnokolorowych plam różnego pochodzenia. Wątpił, że uda im się to doczyścić, chyba bardziej opłacało się wymienić całość. Przynajmniej będą mieli pewność, że nie zostaną na podłodze żadne bakterie czy grzyby, które chyba tylko cysterna wybielacza byłaby w stanie wyczyścić.

\- Zakryje się dywanem – stwierdził i urwał kolejny worek. – Sypialnia?

\- Sypialnia – zgodził się niechętnie i naciągnął z powrotem maskę na usta.

Salon i kuchnia z głowy, jeszcze tylko dwa pomieszczenia. Tak jak poprzednio, tak i teraz zaczęli od zbierania śmieci. Wade poświęcił się i sprzątnął wymiociny, które były już tak zaschnięte, że trzeba je było tylko oderwać od podłogi. Tak też zrobił. Gołymi rękoma. Peterowi zrobiło się niedobrze od samego patrzenia, a najemnik stwierdził tylko, że chętnie by coś zjadł. O mało co, a byłyby kolejne wymiociny do sprzątania, tym razem świeże.  

Peter w międzyczasie pozbierał wszystko co było mniej obrzydliwe. Nie było tego tak dużo jak w salonie czy kuchni, ale wciąż sporo. Gdy przyszedł czas na sprzątanie szafy, stanął przed nią tylko i wpatrywał się w drzwi. Deadpool zauważył to i podszedł do niego.

\- Co jest? Nie możesz otworzyć?

\- Boję się, że w środku może być trup – wyznał. Nie miał pojęcia skąd ten strach, ale powstrzymywał go nawet przed dotknięciem klamki.

\- Gdyby był tam trup, to by śmierdziało – zauważył Wade i bez strachu otworzył szafę.

Obaj cofnęli się, gdy coś ciężkiego i schowanego w worek na śmieci podobnych do tych używanych przez nich, wypadło ze środka i wylądowało na podłodze. Peter nie mógł nie zauważyć, że to coś jest wielkości człowieka.

\- No proszę, jednak jest tu trup. – Deadpool przyklęknął przy worku i trącił go palcem.

\- Nie dziób go, zobacz co to – powiedział mu Peter, trzymając dystans. Nie przerażały go zwłoki, za dużo ich już widział, ale nigdy w stanie zaawansowanego rozkładu. A raczej po rozkładzie, bo dalej nic nie śmierdziało.

Wade wyciągnął nóż, ukryty Bóg wie gdzie i jednym sprawnym ruchem rozciął worek. W środku faktycznie było coś ludzkiego, a konkretniej szkielet. Tyle że sztuczny i przymocowany do stojaka. Zwykły model anatomiczny.

\- Zajebiste – stwierdził najemnik i wyciągnął cały szkielet ze środka. Jego poprzykręcane do siebie kończyny zagrzechotały, gdy został postawiony do pionu.

\- Jakiś nauczyciel tu mieszkał, czy co? – zdziwił się Peter. Mieli taki sam model w szkole, bardzo często ktoś go ubierał albo wsadzał mu w ręce różne przedmioty, by było zabawnie.

\- Kogo to obchodzi, mamy kościotrupa! – ucieszył się i uniósł ręce modelu do góry, żeby też się cieszył. – Możemy go zatrzymać?

\- Po co ci to?

\- Dla ozdoby – odparł i chwycił szkielet za żuchwę. – Ty masz swoje zdjęcia, ja będę miał Jacka.

\- Jacka?

\- _And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King!_ – zaśpiewał Wade, poruszając żuchwą modelu.

\- Okej, możesz go zatrzymać – zgodził się z uśmiechem. – Wynieś go od razu do nas, żeby nie zawadzał.

\- Tak jest, sir! – zasalutował i zaczął ciągnąć szkielet za sobą. – Chodź, Jack, pokażę ci twój nowy dom. Teraz Halloween będzie codziennie!

Peter pokręcił głową i kontynuował sprzątanie, wyciągając wszystko z szafy. Na samym jej końcu leżało kilka podniszczonych ubrań. Wyciągnął je, ale gdy się wyprostował, zakręciło mu się nagle w głowie. Chyba za szybko wstał. Odczekał chwilę nim mu przeszło i kontynuował, dostając zawrotów przy każdym wstawaniu.

Udało mu się skończyć nim Wade wrócił, taszcząc ze sobą swój młot.

\- Nic nie będziemy przybijać – zauważył, nie rozumiejąc po co to najemnikowi.

\- Ale będziemy rozbijać – powiedział i zamachnął się młotem, uderzając nim w łóżko, którego rama momentalnie pękła od siły uderzenia. W niecałą minutę było po wszystkim i z łóżka zostały niewielkie kawałki i masa drzazg. – Prawda że szybko poszło?

Spakowali razem pozostałości ramy i wynieśli na zewnątrz. Śmieciarze będą mieli masę roboty z rana z całym tym śmietnikiem. W jeden dzień wyrzucili więcej śmieci niż w ciągu tygodnia.

Gdy uprzątnęli już łazienkę, co nie zajęło zbyt wiele czasu, stanęli w salonie i przyjrzeli się efektom swojej ciężkiej pracy. Peterowi znów zrobiło się gorąco, dlatego zdjął maskę i rękawice, drapiąc się po bąblu, ale nawet te dwie niedogodności nie zepsuły mu humoru. Wciąż czekało ich wiele do roboty jeśli chcieli doprowadzić to miejsce do porządku, ale pierwszy krok już wykonali, a dzień się jeszcze nie skończył, wciąż mogliby coś jeszcze zrobić.

\- I co myślisz? – zapytał Wade z podekscytowaniem. – Jakieś pomysły jak by to mogło wyglądać?

\- Salon i kuchnia byłby idealną siłownią – stwierdził. – A z sypialni można by było zrobić dla ciebie zbrojownie.

\- Czyli łazienka zostaje dla ciebie?

\- Nie potrzebuje dużo miejsca, a jak się skuje kafelki i położy jakąś lepszą podłogę, to będzie w sam raz dla mnie. – Peter przysunął się do swojego chłopaka i oparł się o niego. – Tylko jak my to wszystko zrobimy? Moglibyśmy zatrudnić ekipę remontową, ale kto tutaj przyjedzie?

\- Nic się nie bój, moja miłości – uspokoił go najemnik. – Jak będzie trzeba sam to wszystko wyremontuję.

\- Potrafisz?

\- Nauczę się.

Peter prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Lepiej zatrudnijmy fachowców. Zapewnimy im ochronę, to przyjadą na pewno, zwłaszcza jeśli sypniesz trochę gotówka za pracę w niebezpiecznych warunkach.

\- Aha! Już się rządzisz moimi pieniędzmi. Wiedziałem!

\- Nie jęcz tylko zabierajmy się dalej do pracy.

Zerwali wszystkie tapety, jakie były w mieszkaniu, Wade wyrzucił szafki z kuchni i rozwalił umywalkę, prysznic i toaletę w łazience, ciesząc się z możliwości używania młota jak dziecko. Udało im się też zerwać kafelki i choć męczyli się z tym cały dzień, to efekt był tego warty. Ponieważ wody i tak nie zamierzali tu mieć, a kabli nie ruszali, potencjalnie zatrudnionej ekipie zostanie już tylko położenie nowej podłogi i zrobienie ścian. Resztą, czyli meblowaniem, zajmą się sami, w tym zrobieniem do drugiego mieszkania przejścia, które będzie łączyć oba salony.

Peter był skonany, gdy w końcu wrócili do siebie. Ledwo się poruszał, było mu gorąco, a powieki ciążyły jak nigdy i trochę się obawiał, że zaraz zaśnie na stojąco.

\- Mój biedny skarbek – rozczulał się nad nim Deadpool, gdy prowadził go do ich mieszkania. Wciąż grała tam muzyka, którą szybko wyłączył. – Chyba pójdziesz spać bez jedzenia, eh?

\- Yhym – odmruknął i ruszył w stronę łazienki, po drodze rzucając maskę i rękawice na podłogę oraz zataczając się odrobinę. – Pójdę się tylko wykąpać.

\- Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę? – Wade popatrzył na niego zmartwiony. – Chyba przesadziłeś dzisiaj z wysiłkiem.

\- Dam sobie radę – zapewnił nim wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Chociaż był przed chwilą w klimatyzowanym pomieszczeniu, dalej było mu gorąco i to na tyle, że czuł jak krople potu spływają mu po karku. Chyba faktycznie przesadził, ale nie tyle z samym wysiłkiem, co łączeniem go z wysokimi temperaturami panującymi w drugim mieszkaniu. Musiało tam być z osiemdziesiąt cztery stopnie. Co prawda pamiętał o piciu wody, ale jak widać nie pomogło mu to zbytnio. Najemnikowi to nie przeszkadzało, ale on powinien był o tym pomyśleć, gdy latał jak głupi po mieszkaniu i zbierał śmieci.

Ciężko oddychając rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic. Kusiło go, żeby wykąpać się w chłodnej wodzie, ale chciał zmyć z siebie cały ten syf, więc odkręcił najpierw ciepłą. Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, ale wytrzymał gorąco i umył się szybko, by zaraz potem zastąpić ciepłą wodę zimną. Od razu lepiej, aż jęknął z ulgą, gdy wreszcie coś go ochłodziło.

Stał tak pod zimnym strumieniem dobre dziesięć minut, po prostu rozkoszując się chłodem. Czuł jednak, jak gorąco wciąż gdzieś się w jego organizmie czai i że znów ogranie jego ciało, gdy tylko zakręci wodę.

\- Petey, wszystko dobrze? – usłyszał jakiś czas później zagłuszany nieco przez wodę głos Deadpoola – Siedzisz tam już pół godziny.

\- Chłodzę się – odparł i zakręcił w końcu wodę. Tak jak podejrzewał, znów zrobiło mu się gorąco. Ledwo zdążył się wytrzeć, a ponownie był spocony. – Możesz mi przynieść ciuchy na zmianę?

\- Jasne.

Co prawda nie miał się czego wstydzić, mógł wyjść po prostu z łazienki nagi, a Wade nawet nie zwróciłby uwagi, przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy wyraźnie się martwił jego stanem. Niepotrzebnie, był po prostu przemęczony sprzątaniem, to wszystko. Dlatego też poprosił o ciuchy. Obawiał się, że nie da rady sam przejść tych kilka kroków do sypialni.

Najemnik wrócił po minucie, w tym czasie nie ruszył się z łazienki ani na krok, siedział tylko na sedesie i starał się uspokoić oddech, który nie wiedzieć czemu mu przyspieszył.

\- Nie wyglądasz dobrze – zauważył Wade, przyglądając mu się z progu.

\- Po prostu się zmęczyłem – odparł, z trudem zakładając na siebie czystą bieliznę. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i poczuł nagły, irracjonalny strach, jakby właśnie dostawał zawału. Może to nie zmęczenie. Może to ten pająk. Był prawie pewny, że przepracowanie nie daje takich objawów.

Cholera, powinien był pójść od razu do lekarza. Co jak właśnie umierał? Spojrzał na miejsce po ugryzieniu, było kompletnie blade, nie widać już nawet było śladów po szczękoczułkach, nie swędziało już też, ale czuł dziwne mrowienie w tym miejscu, jak i na całym ciele, jakby setki takich pajęczaków chodziło mu po skórze.

Zamierzał założyć też na siebie koszulkę, ale zrezygnował z tego. Za bardzo się spocił, cały był pokryty lepkim, zimnym potem, ręce mu się trzęsły i nie był w stanie nic więcej na siebie założyć.

\- Jesteś strasznie blady. – Wade podszedł do niego bliżej i pomógł mu wstać.

Żeby tylko blady. Nie mógł tego zobaczyć, ale czuł inne niepokojące objawy. Nogi miał jak z waty, w ustach mu zaschło, a zawroty głowy były tak silne, że nie wiedział gdzie jest prawo, a gdzie lewo. Chciał coś powiedzieć, wspomnieć pająka, że to pewnie przez niego, ale nie był w stanie. Serce jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyło, zaczęło mu się robić duszno i więcej potu pokryło całe jego ciało.

\- Peter? – usłyszał głos swojego chłopaka. On też był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Wiele by dał, by móc powiedzieć mu, co się dzieje, żeby zabrał go jak najszybciej do szpitala pomimo swojego strachu przed lekarzami, ale jedynym co wydostało się z jego gardła był jęk, nim stracił resztki równowagi i poleciał do przodu, w ostatniej chwili złapany przed Deadpoola. – Peter!

Nie odpowiedział. Zemdlał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jak pierwszy rozdział? Mam nadzieję, że się podobał :D  
> Jak być może zorientowaliście się po tagach, w tej części Avengers będą odgrywali większą rolę. Pojawi się też kilka nowych postaci, w tym pewna rudowłosa piękność ;) Jestem niezwykle podekscytowana tym sequelem, najchętniej już bym wam powiedziała jak to się wszystko skończy, ale muszę w sobie zwalczyć tę pokusę. Inaczej to pisanie nie miałoby sensu :D  
> Do poczytania niedługo, przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na wstępie chciałam podziękować za komentarze pod pierwszym rozdziałem. Uwielbiam czytać je wszystkie, zawsze poprawiają mi humor, także dziękuję :)  
> Rozdział miał być już wczoraj, ale po dwunastych godzinach pracy miałam siły tylko na rozbudowanie paru scen, ale na pewno nie na czytanie tej ściany tekstu i sprawdzaniu błędów. Także rozdział dopiero dzisiaj, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)

Peter obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy i pustynią w ustach. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że zasnął po pijaku i teraz ma kaca, ale wspomnienia się nie zgadzały. No chyba że urżnął się na tyle mocno, że nic nie pamiętał z poprzedniego wieczora. Wykluczył jednak tę ewentualność z jednego powodu – nie pił alkoholu. Odkąd tamten jeden raz wypił wódkę u Deadpoola, ani raz nie tknął nic, co miało procenty. Nie czuł takiej potrzeby, poza tym źle czułby się z tym, że wiekowo jeszcze nie wolno mu pić. Tamten jeden raz to był wyjątek, kiedy był po prostu zrozpaczony, a rozwiązanie problemu, jakie proponował mu starszy i lepiej zaznajomiony z życiem przyjaciel wydawało mu się niezwykle atrakcyjne. Nie upił się wtedy aż tak bardzo, ale nie chciał powtórki, przynajmniej nie dopóki nie będzie miał tych dwudziestu jeden lat.

Skoro więc się nie upił, to czemu odczuwał taki ból? Próbował sobie przypomnieć wydarzenia ostatnich godzin, ale nawet nie wiedział jak długo spał.

Wypompowany z energii podniósł się na łóżku do siadu i poklepał się po kieszeniach, sprawdzając czy ma w nich telefon. Miał. Wyjął go i odblokował, sprawdzając która godzina. Dwudziesta trzecia dwadzieścia trzy. Czyli spał tylko kilka godzin, chociaż to. Teraz mógł lepiej przeszukiwać wspomnienia.

Odłożył telefon na bok i skupił się. Miał wrażenie, że jego mózg jest spowity jakąś mgłą i tylko krąży po nim bez celu usiłując dowiedzieć się co zaszło. Może jednak się upił? Albo ktoś mu coś dosypał do… naleśników? Przynajmniej to jedno pamiętał, na pewno jadł dzisiaj naleśniki i na pewno zrobił mu je Wade, a on nigdy by go niczym nie struł. Bo i niby po co? Że niby te wszystkie miesiące to była gra, żeby zbliżyć się do Petera z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu i teraz go porwał, żeby biedna jak mysz kościelna May zapłaciła za niego okup? To się kupy nie trzymało. Chyba naprawdę przesadził z alkoholem jeśli w ogóle do głowy przyszła mu taka teoria. Ale czy głupie pomysły nie pojawiały się w czasie picia, a nie długo po? Był pewien, że to pierwsze.

Więc nie narkotyki. W grę musiało wchodzić coś innego. Co jeszcze mogło go wyeliminować z życia na kilka godzin? Gdyby był Deadpoolem, byłby to strzał w głowę, ale nie był Deadpoolem, więc zwykłe uderzenie w łeb wystarczyło. Tylko że nie doświadczał bólu gdzieś na zewnątrz czaszki, a wewnątrz. O ile więc nie miał jakiegoś zakrzepu w mózgu, który uciskał jakąś ważną żyłę, to raczej nie dostał obuchem czy czymś innym.

Coś błysnęło mu nagle przed oczami jak jaki flesz i oślepiło go na parę chwil. Szybko zamknął oczy, ale nawet wtedy zobaczył jasne światło i w ten magiczny sposób, kawałek po kawałku, jego mózg został uwolniony od mgły. Co wywoływało te błyski? Nie miał pojęcia, ale mógł przysiąc, że przy okazji każdego widzi kształt przypominający pająka. Nie musiał długo czekać, aż wszystko się wyjaśni.

Przypomniał sobie wszystko w oka mgnieniu, od ugryzienia tego dziwnego kątnika, po utratę przytomności. Oglądał to jakby z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, widział samego siebie jak kuca przy szafie i w bólu cofa rękę, gdy poczuł ukłucie. W tym samym momencie też to poczuł i złapał się za miejsce ugryzienia, które zaczęło swędzieć jak nigdy przedtem, ale na szczęście tylko przez chwilę.

Ból głowy stał się jeszcze silniejszy, gdy doświadczał kolejnych wspomnień. Klatka po klatce widział jak mdleje w ramionach Wade’a. Gdzie był Wade? Ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że zostawił go samego w takim stanie. To było do niego niepodobne. Najemnik był niezwykle opiekuńczy, spodziewałby się zobaczyć go zaraz po obudzeniu, trzymającego go za rękę, panikującego i błagającego, by nie umierał. A tymczasem nic. Gdzie był? W salonie? Poza domem? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego?

\- Wade?! – zawołał zachrypniętym głosem i od razu zakasłał.

Przydałaby się woda, która na szczęście stała obok łóżka. Ktoś musiał ją tu zostawić, zapewne Wade. Szybko sięgnął po szklankę i opróżnił ją całą w kilku łykach, a mimo to dalej miał wrażenie, że całe gardło ma wysuszone, a usta spierzchnięte.

Co do cholery zrobił ten pająk? Który jad działał w ten sposób? Nie był ekspertem, ale zdarzało mu się oglądać programy przyrodnicze. Nie przypominał sobie, by słyszał o pająku, którego jad wywołuje takie objawy. Choć z drugiej strony nigdy by też nie przypuszczał, że jad jakiegoś pająka wywołuje długotrwałą erekcję. To brzmiało tak absurdalnie, że ciężko było w to uwierzyć, ale najwyraźniej coś takiego naprawdę istniało, więc łatwiej było mu uwierzyć w istnienie jadu wywołującego utratę przytomności, kłopoty z pamięcią i suchość w ustach. Zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodził genetycznie zmodyfikowany pająk. Nie powinien zapominać o tym szczególe.

To była jednak głupia decyzja nie iść z tym do lekarza. Nawet ze zwykłym pająkiem powinien tak zrobić, a co dopiero z czymś, co wyhodowano w laboratorium. I to takim należącym do psychola, który zakłada na siebie halloweenowy kostium i lata na jakiejś odrzutowej desce przypominającej nietoperza. To dopiero brzmiało absurdalnie.

Miał nadzieję, że alternatywne wersje jego osoby, jeśli spotkało je to samo, nie popełniły tego błędu co on i zaraz po ugryzieniu pająka udały się do specjalisty. Tak jak on powinien zrobić gdyby był geniuszem, za którego się uważał. Jasne. Geniusz. Zwaliłby ten brak szarych komórek na ugryzienie, ale gorzej zaczął się czuć dopiero później, więc był po prostu głupi i teraz za to płacił.

Przynajmniej żył. Tuż przed tym jak zemdlał, naprawdę się bał, że umiera i że już nigdy nie otworzy oczu. Chociaż większość rzeczy wychodzących z laboratorium Osborna było śmiercionośnych, najwyraźniej nie ten pająk. Ale jeśli nie zabijał, to czemu był trzymany oddzielnie? Czemu w ogóle był trzymany? Komu potrzebny bezużyteczny pająk? No chyba że już wtedy Normanowi rzucało się na mózg i trzymał tego pajęczaka tylko dla zabawy.

Nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiał. Naprawdę nic. Ugryzł go jakiś dziwny pająk, który jakimś cudem go nie zabił tylko pozbawił przytomności, a Wade zniknął. Czyżby poszedł po pomoc? To był choć trochę wyjaśniało jego wciąż nietypową nieobecność.

Mięśnie miał jak z waty, ale zdecydował się mimo to wstać i poszukać swojego chłopaka, by dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o tym, co się wydarzyło. Przydałoby się zrobić badania, by upewnić się, że na pewno nic mu nie jest. Szkoda że nie zatrzymał tego pająka, bardzo by się teraz przydał. Avengers mogliby dojść do tego, co dokładnie zmieniono w jego kodzie DNA, a tym samym dowiedzieć się jakie zmiany zajdą w Peterze. Miał nadzieję, że żadne i to omdlenie to była po prostu reakcja obronna organizmu, by szybciej pozbyć się toksyny.

Postawił stopy na chłodnej podłodze i ostrożnie wstał, chwiejąc się nieznacznie. Udało mu się utrzymać równowagę i z drżącymi kolanami przeszedł do drzwi sypialni, uchylając je.

\- Wade? – Tym razem nie krzyknął, tylko po prostu się odezwał. Odpowiedziała mu tylko upiorna cisza. Ani śladu najemnika.

Zdziwiony, ale przede wszystkim zaniepokojony przeszedł przez próg, kierując swoje kroki do łazienki. Zapalił światło i stanął przed lustrem, jednocześnie odkręcając kran. Napełnił złożone w łódkę dłonie zimną wodą i przemył sobie twarz, by choć trochę ulżyć swojej biednej głowie. Chyba Woody Woodpecker zadomowił mu się w czaszce, innego wyjaśnienia nie było.

Wyglądał naprawdę fatalnie, gdy patrzył w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Był przeraźliwie blady jak jakiś trup, pod oczami miał fioletowe sińce, a gałki były przekrwione. Nie wyglądał nawet na żywego. Może jednak umarł i teraz znajdował się gdzieś pomiędzy światem żywych, a zmarłych? To by wyjaśniało czemu widział to co się stało, jakby był tylko jakimś widzem. Nie, czekaj. To dalej nic nie wyjaśniało, bo wtedy nie był martwy, żeby móc obserwować każde wydarzenie jako ciało astralne.

Westchnął i znów podstawił dłonie pod kran, ale tym razem nie poczuł chłodnej wody, a coś ciepłego, co jednak wodą nie było. Zdziwiony spojrzał w dół i zobaczył setki, jak nie tysiące małych pająków wpadających z kranu do umywalki. Krzyknął przerażony i odskoczył, wpadając na drzwi, które szybko otworzył i wyszedł przez nie, zamykając je od razu za sobą. Zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć jak pająki opuszczają umywalkę i kierują się w jego stronę.

Teraz już wiedział czemu nie ma nigdzie Wade’a. Bo to był jakiś chory sen. To musiał być sen, z którego niestety nie mógł się obudzić. Próbował, powtarzał że to tylko koszmar, szczypał się po ramionach, ale ilekroć zamykał i otwierał oczy, wciąż był w tym samym miejscu. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że wokół niego nie ma żadnych dźwięków. Nawet najczarniejsza noc nie jest kompletnie głucha. Nie w Nowym Jorku, a mimo to nie słyszał żadnych samochodów w oddali, żadnej muzyki, samolotów, helikopterów, kompletnie nic. Nie słyszał nawet własnych kroków, gdy spanikowany odsuwał się od drzwi. Słyszał za to swój głos, którym ciągle powtarzał, że to tylko sen.

Co się z nim działo? Czy ten pająk miał w jadzie jakieś psychotropy? W co on się wpakował? Dlaczego? Można było tego uniknąć gdyby tylko poszedł od razu szukać pomocy. Nawet niekoniecznie w szpitalu, ale u Avengers albo Fantastycznej Czwórki. Jeśli ten pająk był kosmitą, dowiedzieliby się tego. Jeśli był tylko zmodyfikowany genetycznie, dowiedzieliby się tego. Ale nie poszedł i teraz nie wiedział kompletnie nic, ani jak się obudzić, ani w ogóle się da, czy po obudzeniu czeka go coś jeszcze gorszego, czy jad go w końcu zabije, a jeśli nie, to co innego zrobi?

Najgorsze było to, że ten pająk gdzieś tam był i mógł ugryźć kolejną osobę. Wypuścił na wolność potencjalnie niebezpiecznego pajęczaka, który przeżył nawet zgniecenie przez Wade’a. Jeśli ten pająk się rozmnoży, ludzkość będzie zgubiona, zwłaszcza jeśli jad jeszcze zabijał. Czego nie wiedział, bo póki co tkwił we własnym śnie!

Skoro nie mógł się wydostać, to będzie eksplorował dalej. Stanie w miejscu mu nie pomoże, a jak się rozejrzy po tym dziwnym świecie nocnych mar, to jedna z nich może będzie w stanie go wreszcie wybudzić. Coś musi. Prawda? Chyba nie był w śpiączce. Czy to się w ogóle da poznać?

Przerażony tym wszystkim rozejrzał się po reszcie mieszkania, oglądając się od czasu do czasu na drzwi do łazienki, obawiając się że w każdej chwili pająki przejdą pod nimi i go zaatakują. Niby to był tylko sen, nie stałaby mu się żadna krzywda, bo to tylko jego mózg radził sobie z tym, co się wydarzyło, ale jakoś nie chciał być zaatakowany przez armię pajęczaków. Nigdy nie bał się pająków, ale teraz zaczynał doświadczać arachnofobii, jakiej świat nie widział.

Wciąż miał nadzieję na znalezienie gdzieś swojego chłopaka, ale nie było go niestety nigdzie w mieszkaniu. Rozczarowany wyszedł więc na korytarz, zastanawiając się jak rozległy jest świat jego snów. Teoretycznie powinien być nieograniczony, jego wyobraźnia powinna być w stanie stworzyć każdy możliwy krajobraz czy ludzi, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zobaczył gdzieś puste plamy w miejscach, gdzie sen się kończył.

Jeśli sen miał jakiś koniec, to na pewno nie na korytarzu, który wyglądał kropka w kropkę jak ten prawdziwy. Jedyną różnicą były tylko drzwi do mieszkania. Nie śnił o tych nowych, a o starych, tych poplamionych na czerwono. Przynajmniej miał już pewność co do tego, że to tylko sen, a nie jakaś chora przyszłość, do której obudził się po wielu latach śpiączki.

Mógł teraz pójść tylko w dwa miejsca. W zasadzie to w każde, nawet do dowolnego mieszkania, ale zdecydował się jednak pójść do tego, które z Wadem kupili. Znalazł się tam nagle, jakby się teleportował. Najwyraźniej miał jakąś kontrolę nad swoim snem, ale nie tak dużą, by się z niego obudzić.

Lokal wyglądał jak przed sprzątaniem, ale tak jak w przypadku korytarza, tak i tu rzucała się w oczy jedna różnica. W kącie, tam gdzie na jawie spał bezdomny, teraz leżał olbrzymi kokon zrobiony z pajęczej sieci. Peter niepewnie do niego podszedł, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. W środku mogło być wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, a mimo to chciał tam zajrzeć i zobaczyć to „wszystko” na własne oczy.

Tak też zrobił. Ostrożnie stąpając pomiędzy śmieciami, podszedł do kokonu i przykucnął przy nim, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. Sieć była lepka i zwykłe muśnięcie jej skończyło się tym, że koniuszki jego palców przykleiły się do niej i musiał użyć nieco siły, by uwolnić dłoń. Jak on to rozetnie? I czym?

Pomyślał o nożu, a ten nagle pojawił się obok niego. Wyglądał jak jeden z noży Wade’a, co w sumie nie było dziwne biorąc pod uwagę to, jak często je oglądał i nimi trenował. Podniósł go i przyłożył do kokonu, wahając się czy go rozciąć. Bał się, że w środku znajdzie ciało swojego chłopaka albo jeszcze innego bliskiego. Nawet jeśli był to tylko sen, to nie zniósłby tego. Nie mógł jednak nic nie zrobić. Liczył na to, że jeśli naprawdę porządnie się wystraszy, to w końcu się obudzi, a coś mu podpowiadało, że zawartość sieci zrobi to najlepiej.

Nie miał pojęcia jak serce może bić we śnie, ale czuł je i jego szybko tempo. Wziął głęboki wdech na uspokojenie i wbił nóż w kokon. Sieć rozerwała się, brzmiąc przy tym jak rozrywana kartka papieru. Nie miał żadnego problemu z przesunięciem ostrza, zupełnie jakby zanurzał je w maśle. Szybko rozciął cały kokon wzdłuż i rozchylił go. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy w środku zobaczył tego bezdomnego. Był martwy, ale tylko we śnie, więc nie przeraziło go to ani trochę, był za to ucieszony, że to nie Wade, May, Gwen lub Harry.

Dalej miał jednak problem, wciąż się nie obudził i zaczynał tracić nadzieję, że w ogóle mu się to kiedyś uda. Miał nóż, czy gdyby dźgnął się nim teraz, to wróciłby do świata rzeczywistego? Za bardzo się bał, by spróbować. Ludzie podobno umierali naprawdę, gdy to samo działo się z nimi we śnie. Nie zamierzał sprawdzać czy to prawda, nawet jeśli bardzo chciał się obudzić. Deadpool pewnie odchodził teraz od zmysłów. Musiał do niego wrócić, uspokoić i zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nawet jeśli sam do końca w to nie wierzył. Trudno jest czuć się dobrze, gdy ugryzł cię nieznany gatunek pająka i nawet nie wiadomo, czy przeżyjesz.

Co jak naprawdę jest w śpiączce i spędzi tu resztę życia? Może May zlituje się nad nim i załatwi mu eutanazję. Nie chciałby ciągle żyć we śnie, gdzie nawiedzają go pająki tylko dlatego, bo ugryzienie jednego go przeraziło i doprowadziło do tego stanu.

\- Wade? – spróbował raz jeszcze. Bardzo chciał, by ktoś mu odpowiedział, ale nic takiego się nie stało. – Ktokolwiek?

Nic. Cisza. Peter starał się zignorować coraz większy niepokój, który odczuwał. To się nie może tak skończyć, nie może. Musi być jakiś sposób, żeby się obudzić i wiedział na pewno, że tym sposobem jest gwałtowne wystraszenie go. A jeśli sen sam z siebie nie zapewniał mu odpowiedniej jego dawki, to musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

Wstał na nogi i podszedł do drzwi łazienki. W tamtej były małe pająki, może w tej też będą i tym razem pozwoli im zaatakować? To by go nieźle przeraziło. Nawet sama myśl o tym pomagała, zaczął ciężej oddychać, a serce znów przyspieszyło. Czuł to charakterystyczne uczucie strachu w klatce piersiowej, to nieprzyjemne doznanie, które powoli rozchodziło się po całym ciele, paraliżując je.

Mokrą od potu ręką złapał za klamkę i nacisnął, otwierając drzwi. Był gotowy na wszystko, ale nie na nic. Miał przed sobą puste pomieszczenie, kompletnie puste, ale z drugiej strony, tamta łazienka też taka była dopóki nie odkręcił kranu. Tak zrobił i tu. Nie poleciała ani woda, ani pająki.

Wściekły na swoje niepowodzenia warknął sfrustrowany i spojrzał na sufit, wprost na siedzącego tam, olbrzymiego pająka. Zwierzę było co najmniej wielkości jakiegoś kuca. Zajmowało cały sufit, a jego długie, włochate odnóża podtrzymywały go w górze, poruszając się od czasu do czasu, a ich ruchy sprawiały wrażenie dziwnie mechanicznych, nie było w nich żadnej płynności.

Jeśli wcześniej miałby jakieś wątpliwości co do tego, czy to sen, teraz nie miał żadnych. Zwłaszcza gdy spojrzał pająkowi w oczy i poczuł się, jakby patrzył na istotę co najmniej tak dobrze rozwiniętą, co szympans. Osiem czarnych, przenikliwych oczu obserwowało go ciekawsko, wręcz z rozbawieniem. Chciał odwrócić wzrok, ale nie potrafił, zahipnotyzowany przez to spojrzenie. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to nie hipnoza, a strach. Strach przed tym dziwnym wytworem jego własnej wyobraźni, wizualizacją jego traumy, której doznał.

Poza ruchem szczękoczułek, Peter nie dostał żadnego ostrzeżenia nim pająk rzucił się wprost na niego, unosząc w górę pazury by ukąsić i wstrzyknąć w niego jad. Ciśnienie mu podskoczyło, poziom adrenaliny podniósł się, a zimny pot pojawił się na całym jego ciele, gdy obserwował atak w zwolnionym tempie. Odczuwał teraz tak silny strach, że miał wrażenie, że jego dusza zaraz wyskoczy mu z ciała i ucieknie bez niego. Zamiast tego jednak zamknęły mu się tylko oczy tuż przed tym, jak miał zostać ugryziony. Gdy je ponownie otworzył, widział nad sobą pusty sufit, a chwilę później dobrze mu znaną twarz Wade’a.

\- Petey, nie krzycz, już dobrze! – usłyszał, ale z trudem, bo najemnika zagłuszał krzyk przerażenia.

Na szczęście jego słowa pomogły, Peter zamknął usta i zaczął szybciej oddychać, czując jak serce rozsadza mu klatkę piersiową. Zadziałało. Naprawdę zadziałało! Ten chory sen się skończył, a on najwyraźniej żył i miał się dobrze! W przeciwieństwie do snu nie bolała go głowa, w ustach też nie miał sucho, a jedynie charakterystyczny, nieprzyjemny smak jak po każdym innym obudzeniu.

Wciąż był przerażony, ale nie potrafił się nie cieszyć z tego, że już po wszystkim, przynajmniej na razie. Ogarnęło go uczucie ulgi, które zepchnęło chwilowo strach na dalszy plan. Peter odetchnął i wyciągnął ręce w stronę zaniepokojonego najemnika, który od razu spełnił jego niema prośbę i objął go mocno.

\- Miałem najbardziej popierdolony sen na świecie – stwierdził i praktycznie zwiotczał w objęciach Deadpoola.

\- Jestem pewien, że moje są dziwniejsze, ale twój to naprawdę musiało być coś, jeśli przekląłeś – zauważył nieco rozbawiony. – Ty zawsze byłeś PG, dlatego stworzono mnie. Jestem bardziej wulgarną wersją ciebie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – przyznał. Dobrze jednak było znów słyszeć ten bełkot nie mający żadnego sensu, przynajmniej z jego perspektywy.

\- Może to dlatego, że masz wstrząs mózgu! – Wade odsunął go nagle od siebie i zaczął mu poruszać palcem przed oczami. – Ile palców widzisz? Kto jest prezydentem? Jaki mamy rok?!

\- Jeden, Trump, dwa tysiące siedemnasty – odpowiedział po kolei i odtrącił rękę. – Z moim mózgiem wszystko w porządku. 

Deadpool odetchnął z ulgą w dość kreskówkowy sposób.

\- Całe szczęście. Przestraszyłeś mnie, gdy zemdlałeś.

\- Domyślam się. – Peter usiadł tak jak we śnie, ale tym razem to na pewno mu się nie śniło. Wszystko było zbyt realne, z hałasami otoczenia włącznie. Był przytomny, na pewno, ale nie wszystkie problemy zniknęły. Wciąż nie wiedział, co dokładnie zrobił mu jad tego pająka z Oscorp. Cieszył się, że nic mu nie jest, ale nie był pewny, czy nie powinien się jednak martwić. Co jak utrata przytomności będzie się powtarzać? Nie mógłby tak funkcjonować, jego życie byłoby skończone!

Póki co nie miał się najwyraźniej czego obawiać, nie miał żadnych nietypowych objawów, czuł się całkowicie normalnie, ale tak samo czuł się jakiś czas po ugryzieniu, a mimo to coś się jednak stało. Te uderzenia gorąca to pewnie była wina jadu. Teraz jednak nie było mu ani gorąco, ani miejsce po ugryzieniu go nie swędziało. Był tylko trochę roztrzęsiony snem i w ogóle wszystkim, co związane z tamtym pająkiem.

Ten ze snu w ogóle nie przypominał tego, który go ugryzł, ale z jakiegoś powodu Peter czuł, że to było właśnie jego przedstawienie. Tak sobie jego mózg go wizualizował – jako strasznego, przerysowanego potwora, który napędził mu niezłego stracha. Drżał ilekroć sobie przypominał tego stwora. Chyba za dużo oglądał ostatnio _Władcę pierścieni_ , jeśli w koszmarach nawiedzał go olbrzymi pająk, chociaż te normalnych rozmiarów też były wystarczająco przerażające.

\- Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

We śnie było to zaledwie kilka godzin, ale kto wie jak było w rzeczywistości.

\- Cóż, mamy wtorek wieczór…

\- Wtorek?! – krzyknął spanikowany. Był nieprzytomny jakieś dwadzieścia cztery godziny! I to wszystko z powodu jednego ugryzienia. Jednego!

Spojrzał w to miejsce, ale rana kompletnie się zagoiła. Dosłownie. Nie widział nawet śladów po ukłuciu. Żadnego zaczerwienie, bąbla, nic. Tak jakby przez całą dobę jego organizm doprowadził się do porządku. Ale co jak to jeszcze nie koniec?! Co jak to tylko cisza przed burzą i zaraz dostanie drgawek, zacznie rzygać krwią, a skóra mu obumrze, dostanie obrzęku na dłoni i trzeba ją będzie amputować?!

Nie. Uspokój się, Parker, zwrócił się sam do siebie, gdy poczuł narastającą panikę. Zachowywał się absurdalnie. Co prawda miał powód, ale nie było żadnych większych podstaw, by wróżyć sobie śmierć. Gdyby miał umrzeć, już byłby martwy. Dlaczego pająk – drapieżnik – miałby zabijać swoim jadem na dwie tury? Jak by to niby miało wyglądać? Zostajesz ugryziony, jad zaczyna działać, nagle przestaje, ale tylko na kilka godzin? Bez sensu. Po to był jad, by nie trzeba było się męczyć z ofiarą tylko patrzeć jak umiera. On już zaliczył pierwszą fazę, toksyna zaczęła działać, ale już przestała. To oznaczało, że nie ma jej już w organizmie i została zwalczona. Gdyby jad działał na dwie tury, pająki dawno by wyginęły.

Wciąż mogły nastąpić jakieś skutki uboczne, ale czy nie były nimi swędzenie i omdlenie? Najwyraźniej tylko do tego doprowadzał jad tamtego pająka. Taką mysz czy muchę może by coś takiego załatwiło, ale najwyraźniej dorosły i zdrowy człowiek potrafił przeżyć bez problemu. Przynajmniej tak wnioskował po tym, jak sam przeżył i miał się całkiem dobrze jak na kogoś, kogo ugryzł jakiś zmutowany pajęczak.

\- Zaraz – odezwał się Peter i rozejrzał się. Był w ich sypialni, leżał na łóżku, a Wade siedział obok niego. A to znaczyło że… - Byłem nieprzytomny całą dobę i nie zabrałeś mnie do szpitala?

Kto tak robi? Trochę hipokratycznym z jego strony było się o to czepiać, gdy sam nic nie zrobił zaraz po ugryzieniu, ale nie żył przecież gdzieś na przedmieściach tylko praktycznie w samym środku Wielkiego Jabłka! Tutaj nie spotyka się raczej czarnej wdowy czy pustelnika brunatnego, a jedyne jadowite pająki można podziwiać za szybą terrarium, nie we własnej szafie. Czemu miałby przypuszczać, że pająk mieszkający w jego szafie i zapewne żywiący się co najwyżej muchami, może być dla niego niebezpieczny?

Okej, to był głupi argument, wdowa żywi się właśnie muchami, a bez problemu mogłaby mu narobić kłopotów. Ale to nie była wdowa! To był tylko trochę przerośnięty i zapewne nieco zmutowany kątnik. Pająk tak niegroźny dla człowieka, że musieliby mu chyba usunąć szczękoczułki, żeby był jeszcze mniej niebezpieczny.

Mimo to powinien był pójść do lekarza, tak jak Deadpool powinien był zrobić to samo, gdy tylko Peter zemdlał. Jeszcze mógł zrozumieć swoją decyzję, w końcu nadal był tylko dzieciakiem, głupota jest wpisana w ten wiek. W dodatku był podekscytowany przeprowadzką i nie chciał jej odkładać z powodu jakiegoś głupiego pajączka. Ale żeby Wade podejmował takie decyzje? Jasne, jest trochę niezrównoważony, ale mimo wszystko bardziej doświadczony, na pewno wiedział, że gdy jakaś osoba zemdleje i nie odzyskuje przytomności, zwłaszcza po godzinie, to wypadałoby zadzwonić po karetkę.

No dobra, najemnika też mógł zrozumieć. Gdyby dla niego odcięta głowa nie była problemem tak jak dla Wade’a, też zwykłe omdlenie nie robiłoby na nim wrażenia. Dzień jak co dzień. Co wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że obaj nie zachowali się tak jak powinni. Naprawdę do siebie pasowali, obaj podejmowali – czy może raczej w tym przypadku nie podejmowali – równie nietypowe decyzje.

\- Spanikowałem, okej?! – krzyknął, co chyba miało podkreślić tę jego panikę. – Ale widać nie było potrzeba cię tam zabierać. To znaczy, czujesz się dobrze, eh?

\- Tak myślę.

Wciąż nie doświadczał niczego nieprzyjemnego, może był tylko trochę zmęczony, ale to normalne po obudzeniu się z koszmaru. Bolały go też trochę plecy, ale to pewnie od leżenia tych kilkadziesiąt godzin. Poza tym nigdzie nie odczuwał bólu ani nudności, ale z drugiej strony jeszcze nie próbował wstać, ale szczerze mówiąc nie miał na to ochoty. Gdy strach mijał z każdą kolejną minutą, jego miejsce zajmowało zmęczenie, które coraz bardziej dawało mu się we znaki. Wielka szkoda, że utrata przytomności nie regenerowała sił tak jak sen, bo zaczynał się czuć naprawdę potwornie. Nie dość, że nie wypoczął po tym całym sprzątaniu, to jeszcze zmęczył się śnieniem o olbrzymich pająkach i byciem nieprzytomnym.

Wade przysunął się do niego i zaczął uważnie oglądać jego twarz. Otworzył mu nawet usta, żeby obejrzeć gardło. Pomimo zirytowania, Peter pozwolił mu na to, bo wiedział, że Deadpool chce się tylko upewnić, że na pewno nic mu nie jest. Robił to z troski, a nie po to, by go wkurzyć. Choć nie wykluczał, że to drugie to też był jakiś powód, tylko że drugorzędny.

\- Wyglądasz w porządku – orzekł w końcu z zadowoleniem.

\- Dzięki, ludzie często mi to powtarzają – odparł i odkrył się. Był nagi. – Czemu nie mam na sobie ubrań?

Był pewien, że zanim zemdlał, to się ubrał.

\- Przez jakąś godzinę lub dwie miałeś gorączkę – wyjaśnił najemnik i odwrócił się, by z podłogi chwycić jego bokserki, które mu podał. Peter podziękował mu i założył je, z trudem unosząc biodra do góry. Był naprawdę zmęczony, miał nadzieję, że zaraz znowu nie padnie.

\- Kolejny powód, by zabrać mnie do szpitala – zauważył i przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka.

\- Jedna kąpiel w lodowatej wodzie i było po wszystkim!

\- Gdzie mnie niby wsadziłeś? Nie mamy wanny.

\- Ale mamy zlew – przypomniał.

Peter prychnął i oparł się o swojego chłopaka, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Coś jeszcze się ze mną działo? – zapytał.

Myśl, że przez prawie całą dobę leżał nieprzytomny i nie wiedział co się wydarzyło, była nieco przerażająca. W takim stanie nie miałby się nawet jak obronić przed atakiem. Nie że jakiś mógłby nadejść, a nawet jeśli, to Wade na pewno by go ochronił. Najwyraźniej przeniósł do sypialni cały swój arsenał, by być gotowym na wszystko i na każdy możliwy atak.

\- Niespecjalnie, tylko mamrotałeś przez sen, ale robisz tak każdej nocy.

\- Wcale nie! – zaprzeczył. – Robię?

Wade objął go i wtulił twarz w jego włosy. Nie mogło to należeć do najprzyjemniejszych doznań w tej chwili, Peter czuł, że są przetłuszczone, ale Deadpool nie narzekał.

\- Raz nawet zapytałeś, czy nie pożyczyłbym ci pięciu dolców – powiedział z rozczuleniem.

\- Huh – mruknął tylko. Nigdy nikt mu nie powiedział, że zdarza mu się gadać przez sen. Teraz go ciekawiło co jeszcze potrafił wtedy gadać. Miał nadzieję, że nic kompromitującego.

\- Kiedyś cię nagram, żebyś mógł sam siebie posłuchać – zaproponował. – Przyda się też, gdy będę chciał cię szantażować.

\- Tylko spróbuj – ostrzegł, a Wade zaśmiał się i przytulił go mocniej, całując w czubek głowy.

Peter westchnął i rozluźnił się. Dobrze było otrzymać trochę wsparcia po tym, jak praktycznie wpadł w panikę. Nie była to może najstraszniejsza sytuacja, którą w życiu przeżył, ale jednak dość straszna, by czuć się teraz niepewnie. Na szczęście ramiona Deadpoola były najlepszą, darmową terapią na świecie i tym, czego teraz najbardziej potrzebował. Od razu czuł się bezpieczniej będąc przez nie obejmowanym. Nawet widok broni go uspokajał. Taki kałasznikow na pewno poradziłby sobie nawet z tym olbrzymim pająkiem ze snu.

\- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest – odezwał się nagle Wade, a w jego głosie słychać było ulgę. – Co ci się w ogóle stało? Padłeś jakby cię ktoś w łeb walnął.

Powiedz mu, nakazał sam sobie. Na pewno nie zostałby przez niego wyśmiany. Kto jak kto, ale facet, który ożywa z martwych raczej wziąłby na poważnie ugryzienie pająka, która najwyraźniej wywołuje omdlenie.

Spojrzał znowu na miejsce ugryzienia, gdzie znajdowała się tylko gładka skóra, jakby naprawdę ukąsił go tylko komar i gdy opuchlizna zeszła, nie pozostał po niej nawet najmniejszy ślad. Gdy przejechał tam palcem, nie poczuł kompletnie nic, nie zaczęło go znowu swędzieć, wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Trochę to było zastanawiające, coś takiego nie powinno przecież zniknąć tak szybko. U Wade’a tak, ale nie u niego. No chyba że jakimś cudem moce najemnika przeskoczyły na moment na niego, gdy pocałował poprzedniego dnia bąbel. Albo to kremy po prostu pomogły i przyspieszyły gojenie. Jaki by nie był powód, nie było już żadnego dowodu, że w ogóle coś go ugryzło. Mógłby więc bez problemu skłamać i zwalić omdlenie na swoje zmęczenie. Nie chciał martwić swojego chłopaka, skoro ugryzienie nie okazało się śmiertelne i nic wielkiego się nie stało. Jeśli miał mu o tym powiedzieć, to wcześniej, a nie teraz, kiedy już wszystko było w porządku i prawda nic nie zmieni poza tym, że tylko zaniepokoi Deadpoola.

\- Byłem po prostu zmęczony – wyjaśnił, a gdy wypowiadał to kłamstwo, język zrobił się dziwnie ciężki. Okłamywanie Wade’a nie było przyjemne, ale było konieczne jeśli nie chciał spędzić jutrzejszego dnia w łóżku, bo wywoła u najemnika panikę i ten będzie chciał go obserwować, żeby na pewno nic się nie wydarzyło. Normalnie by mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale jutro miał iść na staż do Starka i nie zamierzał opuścić pierwszego dnia, zwłaszcza że chciał się już trochę do tego przyzwyczaić zanim zacznie dzielić życie pomiędzy zajęcia, a właśnie staż. Poza tym to byłaby dobra okazja, by zapomnieć o tym co się stało, zrelaksować się w laboratorium i przygotować na niechybnie zbliżający się rok akademicki. Denerwował się tym jakby co najmniej szedł na wojnę. W sumie pewnie niewiele się mylił. Nikt nie szedł na Uniwersytety Columbia, jeśli nie zamierzał tego traktować poważnie jak walki o życie na froncie.

\- Tak się zmęczyłeś po całym dniu sprzątania? – zdziwił się. – Nawet po seksie nie jesteś taki wyczerpany!

\- Widać za mało się starasz – stwierdził z uśmiechem. Zaśmiał się, gdy Wade popchnął go nagle na łóżko.

\- Ranisz me serce.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. – Ale poważnie, to pewnie tylko zmęczenie i stres, nic więcej.

\- Ale żeby cała doba? – Deadpool dalej wyglądał na zmartwionego jego stanem.

\- Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę – zapewnił i ucałował go w policzek.

\- Pewnie jesteś głodny! – Wade poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył w stronę drzwi, zatrzymując się jednak w połowie drogi. – Jesteś, prawda? Nic nie jadłeś od lunchu wczoraj. Nic też nie piłeś, na pewno jesteś spragniony!

\- W sumie to jestem – przytaknął i uśmiechnął się rozbawiony zachowaniem swojego chłopaka. Wyglądałoby to dwa razy gorzej, gdyby powiedział mu o ugryzieniu. – Ale na jedzenie nie mam ochoty.

\- Musisz coś jeść! – upierał się dalej.

\- Naprawdę nie jestem głodny.

Nawet pić aż tak bardzo mu się nie chciało, czy może inaczej, jego ciało na pewno tego potrzebowało, ale on sam nie miał ochoty nic teraz jeść ani pić. Zrobi to, nie chciał umrzeć, skoro dopiero co się śmierci wywinął, ale nie zamierzał się rozkoszować żadnym smakiem. Zje i wypije tylko tyle, ile potrzeba. Może jutro będzie bardziej głodny i spragniony niż teraz, kiedy jedyne o czym jego mózg myślał, to sen.

\- Nonsens! – zaprzeczył i ruszył w jego stronę, zapewne żeby wyciągnąć go z łóżka i zaprowadzić do kuchni, ale zdążył tylko złapać Petera za nadgarstek, gdy nagle zadzwonił telefon. Wade jęknął poirytowany. – Znowu.

\- Co znowu? – zdziwił się. To był jego telefon, rozpoznawał dzwonek, który rozbrzmiewał w salonie.

\- Pewnie znowu twoja ciotka – wyjaśnił Deadpool ze spokojem, podczas gdy Peter poczuł, jak serce mu zamiera. Zupełnie zapomniał o cioci! – Dzwoni od wczorajszego wieczora praktycznie co dwie godziny.

\- I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz?! – krzyknął spanikowany. May pewnie umierała ze strachu cały ten czas, miał do niej zadzwonić wczorajszego wieczora i powiedzieć jej jak poszła przeprowadzka.

\- Zapomniałem – wytłumaczył się. – Poza tym mówiłem jej, że śpisz.

\- Mówiłeś jej tak za każdym razem?

To nie wyglądało dobrze. Jedyny plus tej sytuacji był taki, że ciocia nie może mu już dać szlabanu nawet jeśli będzie naprawdę zła. Nie mieszkał już pod jej dachem, jedyny sposób, w jaki mogłaby go ukarać, to nie odzywać się do niego przez następnych kilka dni, żeby nauczył się jak to jest nie wiedzieć, co dzieje się z ukochanym członkiem rodziny.

Wade wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie chciałem jej okłamywać.

Peter warknął sfrustrowany i stanął na nogi, chcąc pójść odebrać albo oddzwonić, jeśli nie zdąży zrobić tego pierwszego, ale Deadpool był szybszy. Znów powalił go na łóżko, kazał czekać i sam popędził po telefon, który przestał dzwonić nim najemnik zdążył wrócić.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i odblokował smartfona. Ekran wciąż był zbity, nie wymienił go. Przypomniał sobie teraz, że we śnie był naprawiony. Powinien był już wcześniej zorientować się, że śni, dostawał wskazówki już od samego początku.

Z szybko bijącym sercem wybrał numer cioci i poczekał, aż odbierze, co nie trwało długo.

\- Wade, jeśli znowu powiesz, że śpi, to przysięgam, że…

\- Cześć, ciociu – przywitał się z nią Peter, przerywając jej groźbę, której zakończenia nawet nie chciał słuchać. Jakie by nie było, Wade na pewno wyszedłby z tego wszystkiego żywy.

\- Peter, nareszcie. – May wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą, choć słychać było, że jest trochę zła. – Twój chłopak nie dawał mi z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Wiem, przepraszam za niego, to był tylko jakiś jego głupi dowcip – skłamał o wiele swobodniej niż wcześniej Deadpoolowi. – Wyciszył mi telefon i odbierał wszystkie połączenia, najwyraźniej uznał, że to zabawne.

\- Byłoby, szkoda że na to nie wpadłem – wymamrotał pod nosem Wade. Peter kopnął go za to w kolano, które nawet się nie ugięło.

\- Martwiłam się, myślałam, że coś ci się stało – wyznała drżącym głosem.

\- Gdyby tak było, Wade na pewno by się tak nie zachowywał – zauważył, choć gdy Deadpool rozmawiał z May, zapewne zachowywał spokój i pogodny ton, zupełnie jakby jego chłopak wcale nie leżał nieprzytomny w pokoju obok.

\- To najemnik, na pewno śmierć nie robi na nim wrażenia.

\- Eks najemnik – przypomniał. Tylko on mógł go dalej nazywać najemnikiem, gdy robił to ktokolwiek inny, irytował się. Ludzie powinni nazywać Wade’a zgodnie z tym, kim był, a był bohaterem. Nawet w telewizji wciąż go nazywali najemnikiem! Niedouczone gamonie.

\- Nieważne, ważne jest to, że w końcu się odezwałeś. – Najwyraźniej May nie była zła na niego, a tylko na Deadpoola. Zaczynał żałować, że zwalił na niego całą winę, już i tak ta dwójka za sobą nie przepadała, nie trzeba było dolewać oliwy do ognia. – Jak twoja przeprowadzka?

\- Dobrze, wszystko już rozpakowane, ale niewiele tego było, więc to żaden wyczyn – odpowiedział zastanawiając się, czy powiedzieć o kupnie drugiego mieszkania. W sumie co mu szkodzi? – Ale i tak cały dzień nam się zeszło, bo kupiliśmy mieszkanie obok i trzeba je było trochę posprzątać.

\- Jak to mieszkanie obok? – zdziwiła się. Peter wyjaśnił jej więc wszystko na spokojnie, nie zapominając wspomnieć o tym, że cały pomysł wyszedł od Wade’a, żeby zapewnić mu miejsce do nauki i wyciszenia się. – To miło z jego strony.

\- Prawda? – Spojrzał z uśmiechem na Deadpoola, który w ciszy przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie.

\- Ale skoro ma tyle pieniędzy, nie lepiej byłoby przeprowadzić się do jakiejś bezpiecznej dzielnicy? – zaproponowała. Wcale nie zdziwiła go ta propozycja, na jej miejscu też by coś takiego powiedział. Nie znała tej dzielnicy tak jak on, nie wiedziała, że jest tu bezpieczny, więc to normalne, że martwiła się o jego życie w miejscu, gdzie nawet dzieciaki biegają z bronią.

\- Ciociu, tutaj naprawdę jest całkiem spokojnie – uspokoił ją. Nie kłamał, naprawdę rzadko zdarzało się, by coś wielkiego się tu działo. Nawet gdy było słychać strzały, najczęściej był to tylko wystrzał w powietrze, a obcy przychodzili tu tak rzadko, że naprawdę trzeba by było się postarać, by znaleźć tu jakiegoś trupa. – Poza tym jak już się przeprowadziłem, to nie będę teraz robił tego drugi raz. Tu mi dobrze. Wyremontujemy mieszkanie obok i będzie nam się tu miło mieszkać.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

\- A co tam u ciebie? – zapytał zmieniając temat. Dość już o sobie opowiedział, trochę się obawiał, że przez przypadek wspomni o pająku albo o tym, że zemdlał. Był do tego zdolny, dlatego wolał nie ryzykować. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by i ciocia zaczęła się martwic. Wystarczyło, że Wade czekał tylko na okazję, by nawpychać w niego horrendalne ilości jedzenia. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl.

May opowiedziała mu o swoim dniu, który co nie dziwne nie opiewał w ekscytujące wydarzenia. Była w pracy jak zwykle, dopiero co wróciła i wybierała się właśnie na późne zakupy.

\- Nie będę cię trzymał jeśli musisz cos jeszcze zrobić – powiedział do niej Peter. Chętnie posłuchałby dalej, ale naprawdę chciał już przełknąć trochę jedzenia, napić się i wrócić do łóżka. Poduszka wyglądała tak zachęcająco, a gdy dodać do tego jeszcze obejmującego go w nocy Wade’a, to oczy same się zamykały.

\- To żaden problem – zapewniła. Najwyraźniej ciocia chciała jeszcze rozmawiać. Głupio się czuł z tym, że ją spławia. Pewnie chciała skorzystać z tego, że jeszcze ma czas na kontakt z nią. Wraz z rozpoczęciem przez niego zajęć będzie tego czasu coraz mniej, a ona już nie będzie go widywać codziennie. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie się czuła zbyt samotna w domu. Miała te swoje przyjaciółki, ale to co innego niż druga osoba mieszkająca wraz z nią. Gdyby Ben żył, nie martwiłby się teraz o to.

\- Sklep ci zamkną, ciociu – zauważył niechętnie. Naprawdę nie chciał jej tego robić, ale czuł, że lada moment zaśnie na siedząco, a May musiała iść po zakupy teraz, zanim zamkną sklepy w okolicy i będzie musiała jechać gdzieś dalej. Było już późno, mogłoby się jej coś stać, a tego by nie przeżył. Nie po tym jak stracił wuja.

\- No dobrze, pójdę, ale zadzwonię jutro – obiecała. Mieszkał poza domem tylko jeden dzień, a już zachowywała się, jakby nie mieszkał z nią od miesięcy. Sam też nagle zaczął tęsknić. Dziwnie będzie nie być co jakiś czas budzonym przez znajomy głos, który robił to od lat.

\- Okej, tym razem odbiorę.

O ile znowu nie straci przytomności na całą dobę. Oby nie. Pierwszy raz był wystarczająco przerażający.

Pożegnał się z ciocią i rozłączył, rzucając telefon na poduszkę.

\- Mogę teraz cię utuczyć do tego stopnia, że nie będziesz mógł się ruszyć, uzależnisz się od mojej pomocy i już zawsze będziemy razem? – zapytał słodkim głosem Wade.

\- Dopóki wszystkie moje żyły nie zapchają się tłuszczem, to czemu nie – zgodził się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę swojego chłopaka, by ten pomógł mu wstać, co też zrobił. – Ale zacznijmy od czegoś małego, jakiejś kanapki, czy coś. Chyba nie przełknę nic z bardziej intensywnym smakiem.

\- Myślisz, że zamierzam marnować mój nieprzeciętny talent kulinarny na głupie kanapki? – Peter zrobił słodkie oczka. – Dobrze myślisz.

Przeszli do kuchni, Peter od razu siadł przy stole, zaraz na wprost Jacka, którego Deadpool zdjął ze stojaka i najwyraźniej zamierzał go traktować jak jakąś bardzo dużą lalkę, którą można ubierać i przestawiać z miejsca na miejsc udając, że to żywa osoba. Pewnie wyglądałoby to całkiem fajnie gdyby nie fakt, że wszystkie miejsca, gdzie zginały się kończyny kościotrupa, były niezwykle luźne, skutkiem czego zwisały bezwładnie, łącznie z głową. Tylko oparcie krzesła trzymało go w miejscu.

Pierwsze co zrobił Wade, to przyszykował mu herbatę. Pachniała dziwnie, ale przynajmniej dobrze smakowała i była dość łagodna, by nie wywołać nudności jego biednego żołądka. Peter popijał ją powoli czekając na jedzenie, które w końcu się pojawiło. Tak jak prosił, była to zwykła kanapka z kawałkiem szynki i jednym plasterkiem pomidora. Nawet to wydawało mu się za dużo, ale gdy zobaczył jedzenie, głód się odezwał i zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz czegoś bardziej sycącego? – Wade przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem, zapewne tylko czekając na to, aż Peter zgodzi się, by ugotował coś innego.

\- Jestem pewien – odpowiedział i zabrał się za jedzenie. Rozczarowany najemnik usiadł obok.

\- Wiesz, jeśli chcesz schudnąć, to są inne sposoby niż głodzenie się.

\- Nie głodzę się.

\- Anoreksja?

\- Po prostu nie jestem głodny – wytłumaczył z pełnymi ustami. Wiedział, że najemnik tylko się zgrywa, ale nie miał teraz na to ochoty.

\- Właśnie! I to jest dziwne. Nie bycie głodnym nie jest normalne – stwierdził oburzony zachowaniem Petera. – Kto na tym świecie nie lubi jeść?

\- Modelki? Anorektycy? Martwi?

\- Zombie lubią jeść.

\- Wciąż podtrzymuje moje dwie pierwsze odpowiedzi.

\- Okej, ale ty nie jesteś ani modelką, choć ciało masz świetne, dziesięć na dziesięć, widziałbym cię na wybiegu. Ani anorektykiem. – Wade przybliżył się i zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. – Więc czym jesteś?   

\- Dobra, powiem prawdę. Nienawidzę twojego jedzenia. – Deadpool zszokowany zasłonił usta.

\- Petey, jak mogłeś? – zapytał załamanym głosem. – Ufałem ci!

\- Wybacz, nie mogłem tego dłużej w sobie trzymać – wytłumaczył i odsunął od siebie resztę kanapki, której nie mógł już zjeść. Nadal był głodny, ale czuł, że nie zmieści już nic więcej.

Deadpool od razu przysunął talerz z powrotem.

\- Jedz – rozkazał. Peter zadrżał słysząc tę komendę. Wade teraz nie żartował jak jeszcze przed chwilą, był całkowicie poważny.

\- Ja naprawdę już nie mogę – tłumaczył się. Robiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl, że miałby wepchnąć w siebie więcej, nawet jeśli jego ciało się tego domagało.

\- Nie jadłeś nic ponad dobę, chcesz sobie krzywdę zrobić?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł i westchnął. – Nie możesz zrobić czegoś, czego nie będę musiał gryźć?

Jeśli nie będzie przeżuwał, może oszuka mózg, że wcale nie je tylko po prostu pije.

\- Oczywiście, że mogę! – Entuzjazm znów powrócił do najemnika, który natychmiast wstał i zaczął przygotowywać coś, co wyglądało na zwykły rosół. Dobrze, to nie miało tak dużo przypraw. – Wybacz, że cię zmuszam, ale naprawdę nie podoba mi się to, że nie jadłeś tak długo.

\- W porządku – zapewnił i wrócił do picia swojej herbaty. Może to uspokoi jego żołądek i sprawi, że będzie w stanie zjeść więcej. – Martwisz się, to słodkie i doceniam to. Po prostu nie mam ochoty na jedzenie po tym co zaszło.

\- Mówisz o omdleniu czy koszmarze, z którego się obudziłeś? – zapytał i odwrócił się do niego. – Nieźle krzyczałeś, co ci się w ogóle śniło?

\- Coś głupiego – odparł zawstydzony. Z jego perspektywy sen nie był głupi ani trochę. Ot jego mózg tak po prostu radził sobie z ukąszeniem przez pająk, wyobrażając sobie więcej pająków. Ludzka psychika była jednak dziwna. Dobrze że nauka była dla odmiany racjonalna.  

\- Skarbie, rozmawiasz z mistrzem absurdalnych snów i równie absurdalnej rzeczywistości. Nic co powiesz mnie nie zaskoczy.

\- Pewnie nie – zgodził się i uśmiechnął do swojego kubka. – Śniło mi się, że pająki wypływały z kranu, a potem jeden wielki pająk, naprawdę wielki, mnie zaatakował. Zeskoczył na mnie z sufitu.

Dziwnie się czuł mówiąc to. Taka już była domena snów, że były dziwne, nawet bardzo, ale i tak opowiadanie o nich było zawstydzające.

\- Ekstra, a czy byłem też ja? – zapytał podekscytowany. Mógł się spodziewać, że zareaguje tak, a nie inaczej.

\- Nie, był za to tamten bezdomny, którego wyrzuciłeś.

\- Bezczelność! – Wade odwrócił się na pięcie i powrócił do gotowania. – Śnił ci się jakiś bezdomny, ale nie ja, miłość twojego życia?

\- Może to i lepiej? – stwierdził rozbawiony jego reakcją. – W koszmarach bliskie ci osoby zwykle kończą martwe.

\- Coś w tym jest – przyznał i zamyślony znów spojrzał na Petera. – Tak dawno nie miałem normalnego koszmaru, że już zapomniałem jak działają.

\- Normalnego? – zdziwił się. Koszmar to koszmar, czy jakiś może być w ogóle normalny?

\- Takiego który nie jest wspomnieniami – wyjaśnił i wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie będzie kontynuował tego tematu. – Dalej jestem zły, że ci się nie przyśniłem.

\- Ja pewnie śnię ci się cały czas, co? – zapytał sceptycznie.

\- Oczywiście. Najczęściej jemy razem taco. W innych ja jem taco z ciebie, a w jeszcze innych ty jesteś częścią taco.

\- Fuj?

Wiedział, że ludzie lubią czasami dorzucać jedzenie do zabaw łóżkowych, ale pierwszy raz słyszał o byciu częścią taco. Pasowało to niewątpliwie do Wade’a, ale chyba wolał standardowy zestaw takich zabaw czyli bitą śmietanę i czekoladę. To przynajmniej było choć trochę podniecające. Jak niby miałoby go podniecić zjadanie z niego pomidorów?

\- Byłbyś świetnym taco – stwierdził, ignorując jego komentarz. – Hej, może ubierzesz się jako taco na Halloween?

\- Może nie? – odparł. Nie lubił przebieranek na Halloween, a już na pewno nie gdy miałby się przebrać za jedzenie. Po raz kolejny wolałby coś bardziej tradycyjnego. Czy ludzie już nie przebierali się za Draculę albo mumię?

\- Ty byłbyś taco – kontynuował, po raz kolejny nic sobie nie robiąc z jego protestów – a ja byłbym naturalnym wrogiem taco!

\- Czyli?

\- Sobą!

Peter prychnął.

\- W Halloween chyba chodzi o coś innego niż ubieranie się w to, co zawsze nosisz – zauważył.

\- Nikt nie zauważy, że zerwałem z tradycją, gdy będę miał przy sobie bardzo seksowne i apetyczne taco. – Deadpool westchnął rozmarzony. Peter nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co sobie teraz wyobraża. – Poza tym ta twarz wreszcie się na coś przyda. Wiesz jak to fajnie nie musieć się przebierać na Halloween, bo nosisz na co dzień coś co wygląda jak kostium, a bez niego twoja twarz i tak wygląda jak cosplay Freddy’ego Krugera? 

\- Ja się zawsze przebierałem za nerda. Okulary robiły robotę.

Podniósł rękę, by je sobie poprawić i umieścić wyżej na nosie, ale problem był taki, że natrafił tylko na to. Na własny nos. Zdziwiony przyłożył dłoń do twarzy, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma okularów. Wade musiał mu je zdjąć, gdy zemdlał, pewnie leżały gdzieś w sypialni. Ale to nie było dziwne, to było całkiem normalne i słuszne zachowanie. Nie, najdziwniejsze było to, że nie zauważył braku okularów wcześniej. Co było niemożliwe, bo bez nich bolały go oczy i nawet krótka chwila bez nich pod prysznicem była dla niego nieznośna. Teraz jednak oczy go nie bolały. Mało tego, widział wszystko bardzo wyraźnie, do czego nie był kompletnie przyzwyczajony.

Nosił okulary odkąd skończył trzy lata, to była wada, z którą się po prostu urodził, ale przez pierwsze miesiące życia nie była na tyle poważna, by musiał korygować wzrok szkłami. Dopiero później musiał już regularnie chodzić do okulisty, aż dioptrie mu się nie uspokoiły i przestały spadać. Nigdy w zasadzie nie pamiętał jak to jest widzieć wyraźnie bez okularów, dlatego pewnie nie zauważył, że w ogóle ich nie ma, bo bez nich po prostu nie byłby w stanie widzieć tak, jak widział swoje otoczenie teraz.

A widział wszystko doskonale. Tak dobrego wzroku nie miał nawet w okularach, obraz był ostrzejszy niczym w najlepszym telewizorze, tylko jeszcze lepszy, bo żaden ekran nie mógł się równać z ostrością ludzkiego oka. Tą samą, która chyba była podkręcona u niego na maksa. Kolory były ostre i wyraźne, krawędzie dobrze zarysowane, widział nawet najmniejsze plamki na ścianie, zupełnie jakby nagle dostał sokolego wzroku.

\- Teraz nie robią, nie masz ich. – Wade w ogóle nie zauważył jego zaskoczenia, zbyt zajęty gotowaniem rosołu, którego zapach zaczął się roznosić po kuchni. – Jeśli chcesz możesz być taco z okularami, nie przeszkadza mi to, jestem bardzo tolerancyjny.

\- Jasne – zgodził się, wciąż nie rozumiejąc co w zasadzie przydarzyło się jego oczom.

\- Zajebiście! Czyli przebierzesz się za taco?

\- Jasne – powtórzył i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swoją biblioteczkę. Widział każdy tytuł nawet z takiej odległości. Jeszcze wczoraj nie odróżniłby nawet kolorów okładek. Powrócił wzrokiem do swojego chłopaka. Blizny odznaczały się teraz na skórze jeszcze bardziej, nawet te blade, które zwykle było słabo widać. Co do cholery się stało?

\- Super! – ucieszył się Deadpool i wyłączył ogień pod garnkiem z zupa, którą szybko nalał do miski i podał Peterowi. – Będziesz najlepszym taco na świecie.

Przytaknął, nie wiedząc co innego zrobić. Wzrok mu się poprawił, powinien się cieszyć, ale był tylko przerażony. Jeszcze bardziej odechciało mu się jeść, ale zaczął się do tego zmuszać, by nie niepokoić najemnika, który dalej paplał o Halloween.

\- Po namyśle stwierdzam, że powinniśmy mieć pasujące stroje – mówił przejęty. – Ja będę tortillą, a ty nadzieniem taco, co ty na to? Czy to nie genialne? Petey? Zamierzasz znowu zemdleć?

\- Co? – otrząsnął się szybko. – Nie, nic mi nie jest. Dobry rosół.

Miał nadzieję, że komplement sprawi, że Deadpool porzuci temat, ale przeliczył się. Wade zrobił się tylko bardziej podejrzliwy.

\- Coś ci jest – zauważył, mrużąc oczy. Peter nie mógł się na nie napatrzeć, choć nie zmieniły się za wiele poza tym, że biel była jakby bielsza. – Nawet Jack to zauważył.

\- Jack nie ma oczu.

Musiał przestać o nich gadać, bo nakręcało go to tylko coraz bardziej. Ludzie magicznie nie odzyskują dobrego wzroku, zawsze potrzebna jest do tego interwencja lekarza, gdy w grę wchodzi wrodzona wada. Coś było nie tak i miał podejrzenie, że ma z tym coś wspólnego pewien pająk.

\- Więc jak niby widzi jeśli ich nie ma, eh? – zapytał i znów się przybliżył. – Serio, zachowujesz się dziwnie, co się dzieje?

Wiedziała to! Dlatego nie było mowy o tym, by kłamać dalej, nawet tego nie chciał, bo sprawa była zbyt poważna. Myślał, że nie będzie żadnych skutków ubocznych ugryzienia, ale najwyraźniej się pomylił.

\- Widzę – odparł w końcu, czując jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła.

Deadpool popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

\- Nie byłem świadomy tego, że jesteś ślepy. – Odsunął się i podrapał po głowie. – Trzeba było powiedzieć Diabełkowi, ucieszyłby się z posiadania ślepego kumpla.

\- Nie, miałem na myśli, że widzę bez okularów. Wyraźnie.

\- Kupiłeś kontakty?

\- Nie! – krzyknął sfrustrowany, ale i przerażony. – Z jakiegoś powodu widzę dobrze bez okularów! Dopiero teraz to zauważyłem, gdy sobie o nich przypomniałem.

Wade momentalnie stał się poważny, dało się to wyczuć w atmosferze, która zapanowała w pomieszczeniu. Zrobiła się ciężka i nieprzyjemna, Peter nie miał ochoty tu teraz przebywać, wprost przeciwnie, chciał uciekać i schować się gdzieś w kąt, najlepiej zawijając się w coś, co odgrodzi go od reszty świata.

\- Jak dobrze widzisz? – zapytał i spojrzał na biblioteczkę tak jak on wcześniej. – Podaj mi tytuł trzeciej książki od lewej na czwartej półce.

Wiedział czemu wybrał akurat tę. Miała tytuł zapisany najmniejszymi literami ze wszystkich pozostałych książek, ale i tak Peter był w stanie przeczytać wszystko.

\- „Chemia supramolekularna” – przeczytał i dostał dreszczy. Nie powinien być w stanie tego przeczytać, po prostu nie powinien.

\- To słaby test, pewnie na pamięć się nauczyłeś kolejności tych książek.

\- W jeden dzień?!

To było niemożliwe, układał je tylko raz, nie miał czasu by zapamiętać kolejność. Zresztą to nie negowało faktu, że widział dobrze wszystko.

Deadpool wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mogło się zdarzyć.

\- Nie mogło! – Peter skulił się na krześle i złapał się za głowę. – Co się ze mną stało, Wade?

\- Powiedziałbym, że uderzyłeś się w głowę podczas omdlenia, ale nigdy nie upadłeś, więc…

Wade w ogóle nie wyglądał na przejętego, ale może po prostu tego nie pokazywał. To, albo Peter martwił się za nich dwóch. Jeśli ta poprawa wzroku to wina ugryzienia pająka, to strach było pomyśleć, co zmieniło się jeszcze. Dziwne że w ogóle naprawiły mu się oczy, pająki nie miał aż tak dobrego wzroku, jakim on teraz dysponował, więc może to nie efekt zatrucia jadem. Oby to nie było to. Nie tylko nie wiedział co może się zdarzyć jeszcze, ale w dodatku wypuścił tego pajęczaka, podczas gdy mógł on być lekarstwem na wiele chorób oczu. Co Norman wyhodował w swoim laboratorium? Czy w ogóle wiedział do czego ten pająk jest zdolny?

\- Może to wciąż sen – zasugerował Peter. – Może wcale się nie obudziłem.

Uszczypnął się na próbę, ale nic się nie stało, dalej był w kuchni i dalej dobrze widział. Spróbował znowu, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze dopóki Wade nie złapał go za nadgarstek i nie odciągnął jego ręki od zranionej skóry przedramienia.

\- Spokojnie, Petey, wszystko jest okej – zapewnił i pogłaskał go po głowie. Peter trochę się uspokoił. Tylko trochę. – Chodźmy zobaczyć jak widzisz z okularami, eh?

Nie miał pojęcia, co miałoby to udowodnić, ale przytaknął i na drżących nogach ruszył do sypialni. Deadpool podążał zaraz za nim, idąc za nim jak cień. Dlaczego takie rzeczy musiały go spotykać? Najpierw spotkał na wycieczce najemnika – to chociaż było miłe wspomnienie – potem porwał go świr w zielonej masce, a teraz ugryzł go zmutowany pająk, który najwyraźniej naprawił mu wzrok. Co jeszcze się wydarzy? Atak kosmitów? To w sumie nie byłoby takie niepra…

\- Aaa! – krzyknął Peter, gdy nagły i bardzo głośny klakson przerwał mu tok jego myśli i przestraszył tak, że aż podskoczył.

Był teraz tak roztrzęsiony, że nawet coś tak głupiego jak samochód omal nie dawało mu zawału. Skoro o sercu mowa, to waliło jak oszalałe, a całe ciało się trzęsło. Od wczoraj zdążył się już trochę do tego przyzwyczaić. Nawet nie był już tak przestraszony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co go w ogóle zaskoczyło. Czując się trochę dziecinnie spojrzał przed siebie w kierunku drzwi sypialni i… Gdzie się podziały drzwi? Nie, to głupie pytanie, bo one dalej tam były tylko jakby zyskały dodatkowy próg. Bardzo wysoki próg i… Czemu wszystko było do góry nogami?

Chciał się odwrócić i wtedy zauważył, że jest w naprawdę dziwnej pozycji, która uniemożliwiła mu dobre obejrzenie się przez ramię, ale był pewien, że nawet pod takim kątem zauważyłby Deadpoola, który cały czas był za nim, a teraz go nie było. Po prawej za to dostrzegł lampę. Lampę, która znajdowała się na suficie.  

Udało mu się w końcu odnaleźć Wade’a, ale musiał w tym celu spojrzeć w dół. W DÓŁ?! Co się u licha działo?! Dlaczego był na suficie?!

\- Huh… - Deadpool rozglądał się na boki, zapewne go szukając, a on nawet nie mógł się odezwać, by mu powiedzieć gdzie jest. Nie potrafił, zaniemówił kompletnie z powodu szoku. Był na suficie. Suficie! Na szczęście najemnik sam się domyślił, że przydałoby się też spojrzeć w górę. Patrzyli tak na siebie chwilę nawet nie mrugając, pierwszy zrobił to Wade i zaraz potem otworzył usta: - To coś nowego.

Coś nowego? Tylko tyle miał do powiedzenia, podczas gdy on panikował na suficie? Pieprzonym suficie! Nie wiedział co robić ani jak się tu znalazł, a ta niewiedza wcale nie pomagała mu w obecnej sytuacji. Zaczął szybciej oddychać, powoli się dusząc, a ręce drżały mu tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz spadnie na podłogę.

To się nie działo naprawdę. Nie mogło się dziać. Ludzie nie chodzą po suficie. Po prostu nie chodzą i nigdy nie zaczną, bo to tylko sen, a on zaraz się obudzi. Zaczął myśleć o tym, by się obudzić, ale to nie przynosiło żadnych pozytywnych skutków, bo myślami ciągle wracał do faktu, że siedzi do góry nogami przyklejony do sufitu i nie wie jak zejść. Kręciło mu się w głowie, ale nie wiedział czy przez panikę czy pozycję, w jakiej się znalazł. Krew szumiała mu w uszach, więc jeśli Wade dalej coś mówił, to nawet go nie słyszał, ledwo słyszał nawet własne myśli, które i tak skupiały się tylko wokół sufitu.

Nie chciał na nim być, chciał zejść. Teraz! Zaraz znowu zemdleje, czuł to. Było mu niedobrze i nawet przez chwilę nie czuł się odrobinę lepiej, wprost przeciwnie, było coraz gorzej. Naprawdę musiał doprowadzić swój oddech do normy, bo kuło go już w klatce piersiowej, żołądek podszedł aż do samego gardła, a obijało mu żebra jakby to były worki treningowe.

Pisnął przerażony i to chyba pomogło mu odzyskać mowę. 

\- Nie gap się tylko mnie ściągnij! – wrzasnął piskliwym głosem na swojego chłopaka, który wciąż przyglądał mu się z dołu.

Wade spojrzał na niego zmieszany i niczym uczeń uniósł do góry rękę, by zadać pytanie.

\- Um… jak?

\- Nie wiem! – Nie potrafił nie krzyczeć, był zbyt przerażony. Cały jego świat właśnie przewrócił się do góry nogami i to dosłownie. – Co się dzieje? Czemu jestem na suficie?! Naćpałem się czegoś?

Jeśli to nie był sen, to wyjaśniało wszystko. Jeśli był na haju, to mógł sobie coś takiego wyobrazić, prawda? Te wszystkie żarty o różowych słoniach nie wzięły się znikąd, ludzie doznawali różnych halucynacji pod wpływem narkotyków, może jemu wydawało się, że chodzi po suficie.

\- Jestem pewien, że gdyby o to chodziło, to ja bym tego nie widział, a też cię widzę na suficie – zauważył najemnik, pozbawiając go ostatniej nadziei jaką posiadał.

Czyli to nie był sen. Ani halucynacja. Naprawdę był na suficie. Najpierw wzrok, a teraz to. Zupełnie jakby wszechświat się na niego wkurzył i postanowił go ukarać. Tylko za co? Nie zrobił przecież nic złego. Dlaczego akurat on?

Znów zakręciło mu się w głowie, a przed oczami pojawiły mu się mroczki. Przez moment znów widział tak, jak jeszcze wczoraj – niewyraźnie. Ale potem wzrok znowu się wyostrzył, a on nie zmienił swojego położenia. Wszystko dalej było do góry nogami, choć bardzo chciał, by było inaczej.

\- O Boże – wydyszał zrozpaczony, gdy ruszył ręką, a ta nie oderwała się od sufitu. Była jak przyspawana, nie ważne jak wiele siły używał, nie mógł się odczepić. – Nie wiem jak zejść.

Nie chciał tu zostawać na zawsze. Chciał zejść i o wszystkim zapomnieć, czemu nie mógł zejść?!

\- Tak jak wszedłeś? – zasugerował najemnik.

\- Nie wiem jak wszedłem! – załkał. – Nie wiem jak się utrzymuję na suficie! Pomóż!

Miał nadzieję, że Wade mu pomoże, był jego ostatnią szansą na zejście stąd, choć nie wiedział nawet na czym jego pomoc miałaby polegać.

\- Okej, okej, idę po miotłę.

\- Miotłę? Co?! Zwariowałeś?! – krzyknął za nim. Co on chciał zrobić z miotłą, strącić go?

\- Tak, ale to było dawno – odparł wracając z tym, czego szukał.

Peter był tak zdesperowany by zejść, że już nawet nie obchodziła go ta miotła, nawet jeśli Wade miałby go nią uderzać aż nie straci przytomności. Zgodziłby się na wszystko byle tylko zejść, zakopać się pod kołdrą, zasnąć i zapomnieć o tym chorym dniu.

Z trudem łapiąc powietrze przygotował się na wszystko, co mógłby zrobić Deadpool, ale ten nawet nie zdążył go dotknąć, gdy nagle coś, co trzymało go na suficie najwyraźniej przestało działać. Peter spadł z krzykiem w dół wprost w ramiona swojego chłopaka, który nie wiadomo kiedy odrzucił miotłę teraz leżącą na podłodze.  

\- To było zajebiste – stwierdził z szerokim uśmiechem Wade.

\- Nie, nie było! – zaprzeczył i zaczął się wiercić, aż najemnik nie postawił go na nogi. – Byłem na suficie!

\- Wiem, czy to nie zajebiste? Jak w jakimś _Egzorcyście_!

Chciałby podzielać entuzjazm swojego chłopaka, ale nie potrafił. Po prostu nie potrafił się cieszyć z czegoś takiego, co było po prostu dziwne i zwyczajnie przerażające. To nie był najdziwniejsza rzecz jaką widział, żył przecież w stolicy superbohaterów, ale po raz pierwszy coś tak dziwnego działo się z nim. Nigdy wcześniej go to nie dotyczyło, był tylko świadkiem. Aż do teraz.

Spojrzał w zdumieniu na swoje drżące ręce. Jakimś cudem mógł się dzięki nim utrzymać do góry nogami na suficie. Spodziewał się zobaczyć na palcach przyssawki, ale nic takiego tam nie było. Więc jak mógł coś takiego zrobić? Wiedział, że na próżno szuka logiki w czymś, co równie dobrze mogło nie być logiczne, ale jakieś wyjaśnienie musiało istnieć.

\- Jak to się w ogóle stało? – zapytał, oczekując że Wade jako ekspert od mutacji, którą sam przecież przeszedł, będzie znał odpowiedź, choć miał też swoją własną teorię.

\- Zmutowałeś? To się nasuwa samo przez się.

\- Jak mogłem zmutować? Czy mutanci nie odkrywają swoich mocy w trakcie dojrzewania?

O mutantach nie było wiele książek, ale te które czytał wyraźnie wskazywały, że _homo superior_ dorastając odkrywali swoje moce. On może jeszcze zaliczał się do dojrzewających ludzi, ale chyba nie odkryłby swoich mocy tak późno. To musiała być sprawka tego pająka. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia. Dlatego przyczepił się do sufitu jak jakiś pajęczak. Co prawda dalej nie wiedział jak to możliwe, bo był prawie pewny, że pająki używały do wspinania mikroskopijnych włosków oraz pazurów na odnóżach, a on nic takiego nie miał, ale to po prostu pasowało.

\- Może coś ją wymusiło, jak na mnie. Nie dostałeś ostatnio jakimś promieniem, czy coś?

No jasne, radiacja, jeden z popularniejszych sposobów na zostanie nadczłowiekiem. Wystarczy spytać Fantastycznej Czwórki albo doktora Bannera potraktowanego promieniami gamma, które powinny go usmażyć, a nie zmienić w Hulka.

\- Nie, ale… - zawahał się, zdając sobie sprawę, że będzie się musiał przyznać do kłamstwa. – Ugryzł mnie…

\- Ugryzło cię co? Mucha?

\- Pająk – wydukał i pokazał miejsce, w którym jeszcze wczoraj był bąbel. Wade na pewno zrozumiał, że został wczoraj oszukany, ale nie wściekł się ani nie zapytał o to tylko chwycił go za rękę i przejechał palcem po nieistniejącym już śladzie. – Zanim przyjechałeś po mnie ugryzł mnie pająk, taki sam jak ten w Oscorp.

\- Co? – zdziwił się. – Zabiłem go przecież.

\- Najwyraźniej nie i jakimś sposobem trafił do mnie do domu. – Jak absurdalnie to brzmiało. Ot tak pająk wrócił z nim do domu i przez cały ten czas nie miał o nim nawet pojęcia. Ani razu nie zobaczył go na ścianie czy na podłodze. Miesiącami nieświadomie żył z prawdopodobnie niebezpiecznym pająkiem, który mógł ugryźć każdego, aż w końcu padło na niego. Jakie były na to matematyczne szanse? – Zaszył się w mojej szafie i wczoraj mnie ugryzł. Myślałem, że to nic takiego, ale najwyraźniej to przez niego zemdlałem i miałem ten bąbel na ręce, i poprawił mi się wzrok, to chodzenie po suficie też wskazuje na pająka i przepraszam, że cię okłamałem, ale naprawdę myślałem, że… Co ty robisz?

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy gdzieś w trakcie tego całego słowotoku, Wade obszedł go i zaczął mu się przyglądać od tyłu i to w bardzo specyficzny sposób.

\- Skoro jesteś teraz pół pająkiem, czy to znaczy, że wypuszczasz sieć z dupy? – zapytał całkowicie poważnie i trącił go palcem w pośladek.

Peter odwrócił się gwałtownie, by spiorunować swojego chłopaka wzrokiem, ale Deadpoolowi najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało, że ma teraz widok na jego kroczę zamiast pośladków. Czy on naprawdę nie mógł być choć trochę poważny, gdy Peter panikował? To nie była ani trochę śmieszna sytuacja, wprost przeciwnie, była przerażająca! Skoro potrafił chodzić po ścianach, kto wie co jeszcze potrafił? Możliwe, że umiał tworzyć sieć, ale równie dobrze mógłby ją produkować w ustach. Albo gdziekolwiek indziej i każdy przypadek byłby takim samym problemem, bo nagle stał się nadczłowiekiem i nie wiedział co z tym zrobić, ani jak to wszystko kontrolować, ani czy nie stanie się niebezpieczny, a Wade po prostu sobie żartował!

W głębi serca wiedział, że chce dobrze, że chce go tak podnieść na duchu, ale nie był w nastroju na żarty z tak poważnej sytuacji. Chciał zrozumieć co się wydarzyło i myślał, że Wade mu z tym pomoże skoro sam kiedyś doświadczył czegoś podobnego, ale on wolał żartować.

\- Możesz spojrzeć na to z mojej perspektywy choć przez chwilę?! – poprosił zły i walnął Wade’a w obojczyk, by go od siebie odsunąć.

Spodziewał się obić sobie pięść, tak jak zawsze się działo, gdy uderzał Deadpoola. Zamiast tego usłyszał mrożący krew w żyłach trzask, a ciało jego chłopaka odleciało z wielką siłą aż nie zatrzymało się na ścianie za nim, tuż obok drzwi do sypialni.

Wade krzyknął z bólu i złapał się za zranione miejsce. Jego ramię było nienaturalnie wygięte i wisiało bezwładnie, a ściana na którą wpadł była popękana od uderzenia i poplamiona krwią na wysokości głowy. Peter przyglądał się temu z szokowany, czując jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

\- O mój Boże – wyszeptał przerażony. Zranił Wade’a. Zrobił mu krzywdę, mógł go nawet zabić, gdyby uderzył jeszcze mocniej.

Nie miał pojęcia co robić, czy podejść i pomóc czy zostać tam gdzie był. Bał się zrobić to pierwsze. Co jak znowu coś się stanie? Nie miał nawet pojęcia jak doszło do czegoś takiego, nie był aż taki silny, a mimo to cisnął Deadpoolem jak szmaciana lalką. Co się z nim działo? I dlaczego bliska mu osoba musiała przez to cierpieć?

Wade stęknął i podniósł się na nogi, dotykając tyłu głowy palcami, na których pojawiła się krew. Zaraz potem sprawdził ramię, za które się złapał i pociągnął do przodu. Nastąpił kolejny trzask, gdy kość wskoczyła z powrotem do stawu. Chociaż tyle dobrego, najemnik zaczął się już leczyć. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, ta osoba już mogłaby nie żyć. 

\- Połamałeś mi cały bark – powiedział i jak gdyby nigdy nic podszedł do trzęsącego się w miejscu Petera.

\- Nie chciałem! – wyjaśnił spanikowany. – Nie wiem jak to zrobiłem! Przepraszam, przepraszam!

Wade ujął jego twarz w dłonie, a Peter wzdrygnął się. Nie chciał być teraz dotykany, stało się to, czego się obawiał, był niebezpieczny i nie chciał znowu skrzywdzić swojego chłopaka, ale ten nie chciał go puścić, a on za bardzo się bał szarpać, by nie oderwać mu kończyny albo go nie zabić. Znieruchomiał więc cały i szybko oraz płytko oddychając, pozwolił się przytulić.

\- Hej, spokojnie, nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił go łagodnym głosem i zaczął głaskać po plecach.

\- Ale cię boli. – Jego bolało serce od samego mówienia tego. – Zrobiłem ci krzywdę.

Nie chciał powtórki. Nawet jeśli zrobił to tylko przypadkiem, świadomość że zranił najemnika przyprawiało go o mdłości. Cała ta sytuacja sprawiała, że jego nerwy były w strzępach, nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć ani jak się zachowywać żeby nie pogorszyć sprawy. Teraz nawet najmniejszy wykonany przez niego ruch mógłby być niebezpieczny. Zmieniał się w jakiegoś potwora!

\- Co ty nie powiesz. – Był pewien, że Wade przewrócił oczami i wcale nie poprawiło mu to nastroju. –Najwyraźniej potrafisz nie tylko chodzić po suficie, ale i nagle nabrałeś krzepy. Hej, spróbuj podnieść kanapę.

Nie chciał tego robić, liczył na to, że może gdy zapomni o tym co się stało, prześpi się z tym, to okaże się to nieprawdą. Ale nie miał nic do powiedzenia w tej kwestii, Deadpool poprowadził go do ich kanapy i zostawił przy niej, samemu się odsuwając.

Peter patrzył na mebel przed dłuższą chwilę, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić. Nie rozumiał jak mógłby unieść tę kanapę, zdecydowanie dla niego za ciężką, nawet jeśli chwilę wcześniej posłał dorosłego, dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę na ścianę. Bez wątpienia dysponował odpowiednią siłą, ale jego umysł nie potrafił tego ogarnąć.

Nie pomagał mu w tym też fakt, że dalej był śmiertelnie przerażony i najchętniej zwinąłby się w kłębek w kącie salonu i nie ruszał się stamtąd, aż cały ten koszmar minie. Może jeszcze była szansa na to, że to tylko zły sen? Co innego mu pozostało? Zaakceptowanie tego, co się stało? Zaakceptowanie, że prawdopodobnie może teraz zabić człowieka gołymi rękoma? Nigdy.

Decydując się w końcu sprawdzić swoje nowe możliwości, Peter przykucnął przy kanapie, wsunął pod nią palce, chwycił i szarpnął do góry, prostując się jednocześnie. Błagał o to, by skończył z naciągniętym mięśniem czy czymkolwiek innym, by kanapa ani drgnęła, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Zamiast tego bez problemu podniósł ją do góry i aż nad głowę, zupełnie jakby podnosił kota albo torbę z zakupami.

Przez moment jego ciało ogarnął dreszcz podniecenia, od razu jednak zastąpiony przez panikę i strach. Szybko odstawił mebel na podłogę i odsunął się, jakby miał go zaraz zaatakować.  

\- Jasna cholera – wydyszał zdumiony, ignorując klaskanie Deadpoola.

\- Zajebiste! – wykrzyknął najemnik wyraźnie nie podzielający jego obaw.

\- Możesz przestać to powtarzać? – poprosił. – To przerażające!

Nie miał pojęcia co w tym takiego fajnego, mógł kogoś połamać przybijając mu piątkę! Albo przykleić się do kogoś lub czegoś. To tylko dwie dziwne moce, które zyskał po ugryzieniu, kto wie jakie jeszcze inne cechy pająka otrzymał? Może się okazać, że będzie stanowił zagrożenie dla ludzkości. To by nawet pasowało biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pająk był robotą niezbyt zdrowego psychicznie Normana.

\- Zyskałeś super moce, co w tym strasznego?

\- Wszystko?! – zasugerował. – Co jak zwariuję jak Osborn? Albo zmutuję jeszcze bardziej i zmienię się w potwora?

Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że zdobycie mocy to coś fajnego, ale wcale tak nie było. Były zbyt nieprzewidywalne i niebezpieczne, i niewiele było potrzeba, by przez nie oszaleć albo kogoś nimi zranić, co zresztą już się stało. Wade wyglądał w porządku, chyba go już nawet nie bolało, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że go zranił, a stało się tak tylko przez te cholerne moce, o które wcale nie prosił. 

\- Będę cię kochać bez względu na wszystko, nawet jak będziesz potworem – obiecał najemnik i objął go. – Zostanę twoją Belle. A tak serio, to absurdalne.

\- Może się zdarzyć! – przekonywał dalej. Jeśli Banner zmieniał się z Hulka, co stało na przeszkodzie, by on zamienił się w jakąś hybrydę człowieka i pająka, która jest żądna krwi? A to nawet nie był najgorsza ze wszystkich zdarzeń, jakie mogłyby mieć miejsce.  – Co jak wyrosną mi dodatkowe cztery kończyny?

Deadpool zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- To byłoby bardzo przydatne – stwierdził w końcu. – I ciekawe w łóżku.

\- Wade!

\- Peter! – odkrzyknął z uśmiechem i pocałował go w czubek głowy. – Zyskałeś niesamowite moce. Nawet nie wiemy jeszcze co dokładnie potrafisz, wiesz co zyskałeś? Możesz być superbohaterem jak ja! Z taką siłą dasz radę każdemu! Widziałeś jak szybko się odwróciłeś? Byłeś cholernie szybki, ledwo cię zauważyłem.

\- To wciąż przerażające. – Peter wtulił się w swojego chłopaka, z radością przyjmując jego wsparcie. O dziwo jego spokój i entuzjazm powoli zaczęły przynosić efekty i sam zaczął się relaksować, a początkowy szok powoli mijał. – Czasami marzyłem o tym, że mam moce, ale… Co jak te są niebezpieczne? Ciebie już zraniłem, nic ci nie będzie, bo się leczysz, ale co jak skrzywdzę tak May albo Harry’ego? Albo innych ludzi?

Tego się najbardziej obawiał i tylko ze względu na to oddałby te moce bez wahania, najlepiej komuś, kto będzie w stanie je dobrze wykorzystać do pomocy ludziom. On miał już doświadczenie, ale czy na pewno nadawał się na superbohatera tak bardzo, że zasługiwał na niesamowite moce, które dostał?  

\- Nie jeśli nauczysz się kontrolować swoją siłę! – Deadpool w ogóle nie podzielał jego obaw, być może tylko dzięki jego zachowaniu jeszcze nie zwariował albo znowu nie zemdlał przez ten cały stres. – Mogę ci pomóc, teraz ja będę twoim mentorem!

\- No nie wiem, Wade.

To było jednak zbyt duże ryzyko. Gdyby chodziło tylko o chodzenie po ścianach, mógłby się zgodzić, ale nadludzka siła? To było dla niego za wiele. I jak niby miałby się nauczyć to kontrolować, skoro nawet nie wiedział, skąd dokładnie ta siła się wzięła?

\- No weź. Stoisz przed niesamowitą szansą! Będzie dobrze – obiecał i Peter mu wierzył, ale jego słowa nie sprawiły, że wyzbył się wszelkich wątpliwości.

\- Nie chcę po prostu nikogo zranić – wyjaśnił i westchnął. To ostanie, czego by pragnął. – Co jak jestem jadowity jak pająk? Co jak rzeczywiście tworzę sieć? Co jak zacznę myśleć jak pająk i będę chciał cię pożreć podczas seksu?!

\- Podoba mi się, że największe przerażenie wywołuje w tobie to ostatnie – zaśmiał się Wade i znów go pocałował, tym razem w usta. Peter miał wrażenie, jakby tym jednym pocałunkiem wyssał z niego wszystkie jego troski. Znów poczuł się zmęczony, tylko jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej i gdyby nie ramiona Deadpoola oplatające go w pasie, osunąłby się na podłogę. – Ale serio, Petey, damy radę. Masz mnie do pomocy, pomogę ci ze wszystkim. Ogarniemy twoje moce i ani się obejrzysz, a będziesz na okładkach wszystkich gazet, a Nowy Jork zyska nowego bohatera. Serce już masz we właściwym miejscu, a teraz dostałeś też moce. To przeznaczenie.

\- Wierzysz w nie? – zapytał, naprawdę chcąc poznać odpowiedź. Wade nigdy nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto wierzy w takie rzeczy.

\- Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że się spotkamy, pająk przeżyje mój atak, a potem znajdzie się w twoim domu?

\- Niewielkie, żeby nie powiedzieć zerowe.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś takiego się stało. Zupełnie jakby to przeznaczenie najemnika naprawdę chciało, by się spotkali i niczym władca marionetek kierowało wszystkim z góry aż do wczoraj, kiedy nastąpił ostatni akt i pająk zrobił wreszcie to, co miał zrobić.

\- Więc to przeznaczenie – zdecydował Wade.

Brzmiało absurdalnie, ale nie mniej niż to, że wszystko zadziało się samo z siebie, bez żadnej przyczyny. Peter nigdy nie był wielkim fanem przeznaczenia, jedyne w co wierzył, to wolna wola i decydowanie o sowim losie, ale myśl, że to wszystko było zaplanowane była dziwnie kojąca, a tego właśnie teraz potrzebował. Uspokojenia się i zaakceptowania tego, co się stało. Chyba jednak będzie musiał to zrobić, jeśli nie chce przez lata żyć w strachu przed tym, że kogoś swoimi mocami zrani. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie, więc równie dobrze mógł się z tym wszystkim pogodzić i starać się nad tym wszystkim zapanować, żyć dalej swoim życiem. Przeznaczenie zrobiło swoje, sznurki zostały odcięte, teraz znowu był panem samego siebie.

\- Możemy się położyć? – poprosił słabym głosem. – Jestem zmęczony.

\- Jasne.

Bark Wade’a najwyraźniej był już wyleczony, bo wziął Petera na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni. Ciekawe czy też mógłby go teraz tak nosić bez żadnego problemu? Pewnie tak. Kanapa raczej była cięższa niż Deadpool.

Został ostrożnie położony na łóżku, a najemnik od razu zajął miejsce obok niego, obejmując go jak zwykle, kiedy spali. Peter spojrzał na okulary, których już nie potrzebował i poczuł smutek. Dziwnie będzie teraz bez nich, ich brak już zawsze będzie mu przypominał o tym, co się stało, nawet gdyby chciał o tym zapomnieć.

Wciąż dopiero do niego docierało, że zyskał moce. To było takie dziwne. Nie niespotykane, ale dziwne. Tacy ludzie jak on nie zyskują mocy od tak. Z drugiej strony nie spotykają też najemników w czasie misji i nie wchodzą z nimi w związek. Nadal jednak uważał, że to była jakaś pomyłka. Ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi naprawdę to on był idealnym kandydatem na zostanie najprawdziwszym superbohaterem? Mógłby dzięki temu pomagać większej liczbie ludzi, to był chyba jedyny pozytyw tego wszystkiego, ale czy naprawdę się nadawał? Był na to gotowy, skoro sama świadomość posiadania mocy wpędziła go w niezłą panikę?

To jak się zachował kilka minut temu nie pasowało do przyszłego bohatera. Był pewien, że nie tak reaguje ktoś, kto ma ratować ludzi. Bohaterowie nie boją się swoich mocy jak on, cieszą się nimi i wykorzystują do czynienia dobra. Nawet ci źli byli od niego lepsi, im też pewnie dostarczało to masę frajdy, a nie sprawiało wrażenie koszmaru. Jeśli bał się swoich nowych zdolności, jak mógł nad nimi kiedykolwiek zapanować i je wykorzystywać do pomocy ludziom?

\- Wade? – odezwał się cicho. Deadpool na pewno jeszcze nie spał, czuł tu, jego oddech był zbyt głęboki, a uścisk zbyt silny.

\- Co tam, skarbie?

\- Czy ciebie też przeraziły twoje moce?

\- Nie bardzo – odpowiedział. – Choć trochę przerażający był fakt, że uaktywniły się dopiero, gdy mnie zabili. Ale bardziej byłem przerażony tym, co zrobili z moją skórą. Dopiero po czasie zdałem sobie sprawę, jak upierdliwa może być nieśmiertelność. Jasne, jest przydatna, ale gdy skóra zaczyna boleć tak, że masz ochotę ją z siebie zedrzeć, zaczynasz żałować, że nie możesz tego wszystkie skończyć jednym celnym strzałem w łeb.

\- Ze mną nie jest jeszcze aż tak źle, ale… boję się – przyznał i odwrócił przodem do najemnika, by w ciemności popatrzeć w jego oczy. Widział lepiej niż przedtem, nie jakoś szczególnie dobrze, ale lepiej. – Boję się, że te moce staną się moim przekleństwem.

\- Będzie dobrze – obiecał mu, przytulając go do siebie mocniej. – Nie jesteś pierwszym, który zyskuje moce w dziwny sposób, na przykład przez ugryzienie pająka. I nie jesteś sam, więc nie musisz się uczyć ich kontrolować albo odkrywać kolejnych bez niczyjej pomocy. Masz mnie. I Avengerów. I chociaż ciężko mi to przechodzi przez gardło, masz też Fantastyczną Czwórkę z tym małym karakanem na czele.

\- Czemu karakan? – zapytał rozbawiony. Wracała mu nastrój, to dobrze.

\- Gardzę nimi. Tak jak nim.

\- Przestań być zazdrosny, Johnny nie jest dla ciebie zagrożeniem – zapewnił i zamknął oczu, czując zbliżający się sen.

\- Każdy kto wygląda lepiej niż ja jest dla mnie zagrożeniem – stwierdził z powagą.

\- Johnny nie ma takich mięsni jak ty, możesz być spokojny.

Wade prychnął, ale zakończył temat, zarzucając mu nogę na biodro, by dać mu jeszcze większe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Pomogło i już wkrótce Peter spał spokojnie, nie niepokojony koszmarami o pająkach ani o tym, co jego nowe moce mogłyby zrobić ludziom, których kochał.

Porządny sen dobrze mu zrobił i rano obudził się wypoczęty. Nie spodziewał się tego, nie po wydarzeniach poprzedniego dnia, ale najwyraźniej po całym tym stresie zasłużył na trochę odpoczynku i wspaniałomyślnie go dostał.

Był sam w łóżku, gdy się obudził, Deadpoola nie było przy nim już jakiś czas, bo pościel była chłodna. Pewnie robił śniadanie. Na samą myśl zaburczało Peterowi w brzuchu. Był potwornie głodny, a teraz kiedy wrócił mu apetyt, mógłby zjeść nawet konia z kopytami. Tyle że nie chciał wstawać. Cały czas łudził się, że cały wczorajszy dzień to jednak był sen i właśnie się z niego obudził. Ale gdzieś w głębi swojego umysłu wiedział, że to marzenia ściętej głowy. Głównie przez to, że wciąż widział doskonale bez okularów, a jego ciało było pełne energii, jakiej nie doświadczył wcześniej. Czuł się jakby mógł przenosić góry.

To nie był sen. Naprawdę obudził się wczoraj z mocami. Był już spokojniejszy, co nie znaczy, że przestał się martwić. Jedna noc nie załatwiła wszystkich problemów, jakie mu się nagromadziły przez tego jednego pająka. Wciąż musiał dowiedzieć się dokładnie co potrafił i jak nad tym zapanować. I podjąć decyzję, co z tymi umiejętnościami zrobić. Wade najwyraźniej chciał, by został superbohaterem, ale Peter nie był fanem tego pomysłu – z różnych powodów. Mógł zaakceptować swoje moce, ale naprawdę nie sądził, że będzie w stanie zapanować nad nimi na tyle, by ratować ludzi, a nie robić im krzywdę. Poza tym i tak już miał dużo na głowie, będzie miał jeszcze więcej, a teraz jeszcze miałby dorzucić do tego bycie superbohaterem? Aktualny układ mu odpowiadał, już i tak będzie musiał czasami zrezygnować z wieczornych patroli, bo będzie musiał się uczyć.  

Z łóżka wywabił go w końcu zapach bekonu docierający do niego z kuchni. Znów zaburczało mu w brzuchu, więc wstał i przeciągnął się, gotowy dołączyć do swojego chłopaka w kuchni. Spojrzał jeszcze na zegarek i zobaczył, że zbliża się ósma. Na dziewiąta miał być w wieży Avengers i zacząć staż. Już wcześniej się denerwował, ale teraz było jeszcze gorzej. Jak on ukryje swoje moce przed Starkiem albo innymi członkami Avengers, jeśli ich spotka? Jakoś nie miał ochoty im jeszcze o tym mówić. Trochę się martwił, że będą go chcieli przebadać. Nie zrobiliby mu krzywdy, ale nie chciał skończyć jako obiekt do obserwacji. Poza tym może mogliby go chcieć zamknąć dopóki nie opanuje swoich mocy, a nie mógł im na to pozwolić, bo mógłby przegapić przez to początek roku akademickiego. Nieodczekanie. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że bycie w zamknięciu raczej nie pomogłoby mu w poznaniu nowych umiejętności.

Nie, jeśli chciał się wszystkiego nauczyć, musiał to zrobić sam albo z pomocą Wade’a, ale nie całego grona bohaterów, którzy co prawda mogliby mu wiele doradzić, ale na pewno podeszliby też do tej sprawy inaczej niż Deadpool.

To będzie długi staż. Cały czas będzie musiał się pilnować, a nawet jeszcze nie wiedział jak panować nad nadludzką siłą albo jak nie skończyć znowu na suficie. Byłoby naprawdę źle, gdyby odkrył w laboratorium jakąś kolejną umiejętność, a było ich wiele. Pająki miały wiele talentów, choćby to nieszczęsne tworzenie sieci. Chyba spaliłby się ze wstydu, gdyby naprawdę produkował ją z tyłka. Może powinien sprawdzić, czy nie ma tam kądziołków przędnych, tak na wszelki wypadek. A co z innymi zdolnościami? Co jak zobaczy muchę i zapragnie ją zjeść? Albo naprawdę posiada teraz jad? W laboratorium raczej nie ugryzłby nikogo, ale jeśli produkował go inaczej, na przykład przez dotyk, mogłoby być nieciekawie.

Ale i tak najbardziej destrukcyjna była nadludzka siła. Gdy wczoraj odepchnął Wade’a, nawet się nie wysilił. Potrafił uderzać mocniej, robił tak podczas patroli, to był zwykły cios, który nie przewróciłby nawet dziecka. Jeśli coś takiego wystarczyło, by pogruchotać najemnikowi obojczyk i wybić bark, oraz posłać go na ścianę, co się stanie jak uderzy naprawdę mocno? Potrafił unieść do góry kanapę jakby nic nie ważyła, co jak potrafi też przebić cegły gołą ręką? Zginać metal? Podnosić jeszcze większe ciężary? Wiedział co – katastrofa! Nie potrafił nad tym panować, teraz nawet głupi uścisk ręki – a tych pewnie będzie musiał dziś wymienić kilka, choćby z samym Starkiem – mógłby się skończyć połamanymi kośćmi. Naprawdę będzie musiał być cały czas skupiony, by do czegoś takiego nie doszło.   

Niestety skupianie się na własnej sile sprawi, że nie będzie w stanie skupiać się na tym, po co w ogóle szedł do wieży – nauce. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze dwa dni temu jego życie było naprawdę idealne, a teraz wszystko się popsuło. To nie było fair, nie zasłużył na to.

\- Weź się w garść, Parker – powiedział do siebie, żeby przestać się nad sobą użalać. Nic mu to nie pomoże, a tylko będzie się czuł gorzej. Powinien się skupić na tych dobrych rzeczach w jego życiu. To nie tak że nagle zniknęły po wczorajszym. Miał dzisiaj staż, który co prawda będzie stresujący, ale to było coś o czym marzył. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by jakieś negatywne myśli zepsuły mu to doświadczenie.   

W pomieszczeniu obok był jego chłopak, który będzie go wspierał choćby nie wiadomo co i co najważniejsze, nowe moce mu nie przeszkadzały, a nawet cieszyły go bardziej niż jego samego. Pomimo strachu Petera przed tym, że kogoś nim zrani, Wade’a w zasadzie to nie dotyczyło. Nawet gdy przypadkowo go zabije, to i tak po jakimś czasie wstanie. Jasne, będzie to bolesne, może nawet traumatyczne, ale przynajmniej miał pewność, że nie skrzywdzi go raz a dobrze.

Była też kwestia studiów, które niedługo zacznie. To też kolejny pozytyw. Jeśli do czasu pierwszy zajęć nauczy się jako tako panować nad mocami, to wszystko będzie w porządku.

Całkiem sporo tych pozytywów, a na pewno mógłby wymienić jeszcze kilka innych, ale naprawdę musiał coś zjeść. Zanim jednak wyjdzie z sypialni, chciał jeszcze coś sprawdzić. Żeby się upewnić, że to nie był sen. Podszedł do łóżka i chwycił go za ramę, bez problemu unosząc je do góry i odsłaniając skrytkę pod nim. Tak jak w przypadku kanapy, tak i teraz praktycznie nie czuł ciężaru, który miał w rękach.

Znów poczuł tę samą ekscytację co wczoraj. Musiał przyznać, że ta siła była niesamowita pomimo swojej potencjalnej destruktywności. Mogłaby się przydać nie raz, nie dwa w wielu sytuacjach. Może nie będzie z nią aż tak źle, gdy już załapie o co w niej chodzi i jak ją kontrolować.

Odstawił łóżko na miejsce i patrząc na swoje dłonie, które wcale nie wyglądały na silniejsze, dołączył do swojego chłopaka w kuchni.

\- Ah, świetnie wyczucie czasu, skarbie! – zawołał Deadpool. – Właśnie miałem cię budzić. Jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze – odparł, wciąż przyglądając się dłoniom. To zadziwiające jak wiele siły w nich teraz było. Ciekawiło go, czy nogi też zyskały po tym ugryzieniu. Chciał to sprawdzić, ale może później. – Nawet jestem głodny.

\- Świetnie! Bo zrobiłem śniadania dla małej armii – oznajmił i postawił mu talerze z jajkami, bekonem i kiełbaskami. – Albo dla mnie, zależy jak patrzeć.

Peter uśmiechnął się i złapał Wade’a z koszulkę, by pociągnąć go do pocałunku, żeby mu podziękować, ale gdy szarpnął ręką, najemnik poleciał gwałtownie do przodu, omal na nim nie lądując. Nie stało się tak tylko dlatego, bo w samą porę podparł się o stół, ale cała atmosfera pękła jak bańka mydlana.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział i odsunął się. Znowu zrobiłby mu krzywdę i przy okazji także sobie.

\- W porządku – zapewnił i zaśmiał się. – Kurwa, niezłą masz siłę, Petey. Zazdroszczę.

\- Nie ma czego. – Peter ostrożnie chwycił za widelec, by zacząć jeść. Bał się dotykać czegokolwiek, by tego nie zniszczyć. – To wcale nie jest fajne.

\- Teraz nie jest, ale jak nauczysz się używać swoich mocy, to będziesz się dziwił jak mogły cię przerażać.

\- Tak myślisz?

Jeśli jego nie było stać na taki optymizm, to chociaż Deadpool będzie myślał pozytywnie za nich obu. Ktoś w końcu musiał.

\- Oczywiście. – Wade dosiadł się do niego z własnym talerzem. Ani trochę nie przerażało go to, że Peter jest teraz silniejszy od niego i może go bez problemu połamać, choćby i niechcący. – Nie ma się czego bać, takie moce to skarb.

\- Jest się czego bać – zauważył z pełnymi ustami. W życiu nie był tak głodny jak teraz. – Bo teraz nad nimi nie panuje i mogę kogoś zranić jak ciebie. Zwłaszcza że idę dzisiaj na staż.

\- Mam pójść z tobą? – zaoferował od razu.

Peterowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu po usłyszeniu tej propozycji. Obecność Wade’a na pewno by pomogła, ale z tym akurat musi sobie poradzić sam. Nie chciał się przyzwyczajać, że będzie zawsze w towarzystwie swojego chłopaka, nie może go przecież do końca życia wszędzie za sobą ciągać.

\- Dzięki, ale umarłbyś z nudów przez tyle godzin w laboratorium – odmówił z uśmiechem. – Poza tym Tony chyba nie byłby zadowolony z twojej obecności. Dekoncentrowałbyś wszystkich naukowców, którzy tam pracują.

\- Rozerwaliby się wreszcie, a nie ciągle siedzą nad tymi probówkami. – Deadpool popatrzył na niego zamyślony. – Chociaż daj mi się podwieźć.

\- Pojadę metrem – zdecydował.

Nic tak nie doda mu pewności siebie jak skok na głęboką wodę. Jeśli będzie się bał i unikał kontaktów z ludźmi, to nigdy nie nauczy się kontrolować swoich mocy. Ryzykował, nawet dużo, ale jeśli dojedzie na miejsce, a potem wróci do domu i nic się nie stanie, to będzie duży sukces, który da mu nadzieję na to, że wszystko się jednak ułoży tak jak twierdził Wade.  

\- W takim razie lepiej się pospiesz jeśli chcesz zdążyć.

Spojrzał na zegarek i od razu zaczął szybciej jeść, ignorując śmiech najemnika, którego bardzo bawiła cała ta sytuacja. Przynajmniej jeden z nich był zadowolony i dalej cieszył się życiem.

Po śniadaniu od razu poszedł się wykąpać, czując się trochę nieswojo podczas odkręcania wody. Na szczęście żadne pająki na niego nie poleciały, więc umył się szybko, potem ubrał i w pośpiechu pożegnał się z Wadem nim wybiegł z mieszkania, zarzucając jednocześnie plecak na ramiona.

\- Nie zabij nikogo! – zawołał za nim najemnik.

Peter prychnął. Powinno go to przerazić, ale tylko go to rozbawiło.     

Podróż do wieży była niezwykle stresując, ale nie z jednego, a z dwóch powodów. Lada moment miał pracować z wieloma uzdolnionymi naukowcami. Nie chciał zrobić na nich złego wrażenia ani się ośmieszyć, dlatego denerwował się tym, ale jednocześnie był niezwykle podekscytowany. Nie mógł się już doczekać o ilu nowych rzeczach się dowie mogąc obserwować pracę ludzi, którzy już dawno byli po studiach i mieli na swoim koncie wiele różnych odkryć.

Drugim powodem stresu były oczywiście moce. Gdy wszedł do wagonu metra, pilnował się, by nikogo nie trącić i przypadkiem nie zranić. Coś mu mówiło, że nawet zwykłe zderzenie mogłoby się dla kogoś skończyć poważnym stłuczeniem, jak nie jakimś złamaniem. Na szczęście miał wprawę w unikaniu ludzi, od lat to trenował, nigdy nie wchodził nikomu w drogę, więc nie było trudno robić to samo teraz.

Metro było pełne ludzi, co oczywiście nie powinno dziwić biorąc pod uwagę godzinę. Peter był ściśnięty pomiędzy innymi pasażerami, a było ich coraz więcej. Żałował, że jednak nie zgodził się na podwózkę. Byłoby równie szybko, a przy okazji i wygodnie. Ale trudno, zdecydował się na metro, to teraz musiał przecierpieć.

Nie było nawet aż tak źle, wcisnął się w kąt i złapał poręczy, uważając, by nie ścisnąć jej za mocno. Zdecydowanie nie chciał ujawniać swoich mocy tym wszystkim ludziom. Jeszcze uciekliby z krzykiem, gdyby zobaczyli do czego jest zdolny, a od tego już tylko krok do zawiadomienia policji czy Avengers.

Wiele osób wychodziło na tej samej stacji co on, w końcu znaleźli się w centrum Manhattanu. Przeczekał aż większość ludzi wysiądzie, żeby nie pchać się głupio w sam środek tłumu. Jeszcze by go popchnęli albo źle postawiłby nogę i utknął z nią pomiędzy składem a peronem. Zawsze się tego panicznie bał i bardzo uważał, by stawiać duży krok nad tą przerwą.

Wagon tymczasowo zrobił się bardzo pusty, następni pasażerowie czekali już na to, by wejść, choć niektórzy po prostu wciskali się pomiędzy wychodzących ludzi, wywołując mały chaos i doprowadzając do wypowiedzenia tylu różnych przekleństw, że nawet Samuel L. Jackson stwierdziłby, że to przesada. Typowy poranek w Nowym Jorku, kiedy i tak zwykle niemieli ludzie byli jeszcze bardziej niemili, bo spieszyli się do pracy bez uprzedniego wypicia porannej kawy.

Gdy już ostatnie osoby opuszczały metro, Peter postanowił do nich dołączyć, ale gdy się ruszył, jego ręka została w miejscu. Zdziwiony spojrzał na swoją dłoń, która zdawała się być przyklejona do poręczy. Szarpnął nią ostrożnie, nie chcąc wyrwać rurki, ale nadal nie mógł się ruszyć. Spanikowany rozejrzał się po wagonie, by sprawdzić czy nikt nie zauważył jego dziwnego zachowania, ale każdy za bardzo się spieszył, by zwracać na niego uwagę.

Spróbował raz jeszcze i choć większość dłoni traciła kontakt z poręczą, palce zostały w miejscu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby to one były źródłem mocy, która dzień wcześniej umożliwiła mu przyklejenie się do sufitu. Nie miał pojęcia jak konkretnie to działa, ale też nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, musiał wyjść jeśli nie chciał się spóźnić na staż.

Kolejna próba uwolnienia się spełzła na niczym, a ludzie czekający na peronie zaczęli zapełniać wagon, który znów zaczął wyglądać jak przed zatrzymaniem się na stacji. Peter chciał wyjść, ale nic co robił nie przybliżało go do drzwi, a nowi pasażerowie zaczęli go znów spychać do kąta.

\- Rusz się, gówniarzu – warknął ktoś, jakiś wyglądający na ważnego facet w garniturze.

\- Wybacz, ale lubię to miejsce – odpowiedział nieśmiało i przycisnął się do poręczy jak tylko mógł, by zrobić temu kolesiowi miejsce.

Nie zadowoliło to mężczyzny, który wpadł na niego swoim ciałem i odepchnął go. Peter nie miał pojęcia, czy to stres sprawił, że się odczepił, czy powtarzana przez niego w głowie mantra brzmiąca mniej więcej: „puść, puść, pusć”, ale udało mu się uwolnić. Aż do następnej stacji nie tknął niczego ani nikogo, więc gdy wagonem nieco szarpało, wpadał na każda stojącą wokół niego osobę. Nim dojechali, pewnie wkurzył ich wszystkich, ale wolał to niż przegapić następny przystanek, na którym szybko wysiadł, przesiadając się do drugiego metra, tym razem jadącego w drugą stronę, by dojechać w końcu do wieży Avengers. Był już spóźniony, gdy znalazł się na miejscu. Świetnie. Nie ma to jak zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie.

Zły na siebie i swoje moce podszedł do drzwi wieży i wyciągnął z plecaka swoją kartę wstępu, którą Tony dał mu jakiś czas temu. Przeciągnął ją przez czytnik i drzwi otworzyły się, wpuszczając go do środka.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Parker – przywitała się z nim sztuczna inteligencja Starka, Friday. – Pan Stark czeka na pana na trzydziestym piętrze.

\- Dzięki.

Uwielbiał ten komputer, przypominał mu w jak ważnym miejscu się znalazł. Nigdzie indziej nie nauczy się tyle, co tutaj.

Już w lepszym humorze wszedł do dobrze znanej mu windy, a ta sama – czy może raczej dzięki Friday – zaczęła jechać na właściwe piętro. Peter przystępował z nogi na nogę zniecierpliwiony, tylko strach przed uszkodzeniem dźwigu powstrzymywał go od skakania z radości. To był tylko staż, ale czuł się jakby miał właśnie zostać prawdziwym naukowcem. Na pewno dostanie własny fartuch i w ogóle.

Nie czuł już strachu, tylko ekscytację wywołaną tym, czego może się dzisiaj nauczyć. Może dzięki temu zapomni też na chwilę o tym, co mu się stało. Dobrze mu to zrobi, to będzie jak terapia, której teraz bardzo potrzebował.

Wreszcie podróż widną dobiegła końca. Całe szczęście nie musiał jechać na samą górę, bo do tego czasu chyba zamieniłby się w trupa. Drzwi otworzyły się i ujawniły stojącego za nimi Starka.

\- Oto i jest mój następca na stanowisku prezesa Stark Industries.

Peter zaczerwienił się, nie będąc pewnym, czy mężczyzna żartuje, czy mówi całkiem poważnie. Raczej to drugie.

\- Cześć, Tony – przywitał się i niepewnie uścisnął mu dłoń, którą ten mu podał. Praktycznie jej nawet nie ścisnął, po prostu trzymał swoją w uścisku Starka.

\- Musisz poćwiczyć nad uściskiem dłoni, młody – poradził mu i objął go ramieniem, prowadząc gdzieś korytarzem. – Z czymś takim nikt nie weźmie cię na poważnie w tym biznesie.

\- Postaram się – zapewnił. Tony nie mógł wiedzieć, że gdyby użył siły, jego dłoń mogłaby skończyć tak samo jako dłonie Doktora Strange’a nim ten został mistrzem sztuk mistycznych.

\- Podekscytowany stażem? – zapytał, w ogóle nie wspominając o jego spóźnieniu. Peter był mu wdzięczny, bo nawet nie miał przygotowanej wymówki, choć taka która zrobiłaby z niego śpiocha nie potrafiącego się obudzić na czas wydawała się najbardziej odpowiednia.

\- Tak. To w zasadzie spełnienie moich największych marzeń – wyznał, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojego entuzjazmu. Pewnie wyglądał teraz jak małe dziecko, ale miał to gdzieś, zaczynał staż u Tony’ego Starka!

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz – powiedział z uśmiechem, gdy przystanęli przed jakimiś drzwiami. To było to, laboratorium, czuł to w kościach.

\- Gdzież bym śmiał.

Tony złapał za klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Peter z trudem powstrzymał jęk zawodu, gdy znalazł za nimi jakieś pomieszczenie socjalne.

\- Co? Spodziewałeś się laboratorium już teraz? – zaśmiał się Stark i wszedł do środka.

\- Ja… uh… - zmieszał się i cały czerwony na twarzy poszedł za mężczyzną. To było naprawdę głupie myśleć, że za takimi drzwiami będzie profesjonalne laboratorium. Musiał pamiętać, że to już nie jego szkoła.

\- Zanim wejdziesz do jakiekolwiek laboratorium, przydałaby ci się odpowiednia odzież – zauważył Tony i podszedł do jednej z kilku szafek, które stały pod ścianą. – Tutaj masz swój fartuch, gogle czy rękawice. Użyj karty.

Peter zrobił tak jak mu kazano i szafka otworzyła się, ujawniając znajdującą się tam odzież ochronną. Dostał dreszczy na sam widok.

\- Wow.

\- Jak ci się zniszczy, to zawsze dostaniesz nowy – poinformował go Tony i skinął głową na fartuch. – No dalej. Załóż go.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz dla pewności na Starka, a gdy ten przytaknął, z niezwykłą szybkością pozbył się plecaka, chwycił fartuch i zarzucił go na siebie. Momentalnie poczuł się jak naukowiec i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie wypiąć z dumą piersi, w którą Tony nagle go poklepał.

\- Na nadymaj się tak – polecił mu i wyjął coś z kieszeni marynarki, co następnie przypiął do jego fartucha. – Identyfikator.

Był w niebie, nie było innego wyjaśnienia. Gdyby to nie było upokarzające, zacząłby paplać o wszystkim i o niczym, by pozbyć się nieco energii, która rozpierała jego ciało. Był taki szczęśliwy, że mógłby umrzeć!

\- To jest takie ekstra – powiedział zdumiony oglądając identyfikator, podczas gdy Stark wyciągał resztę rzeczy z jego szafki, by po chwili wcisnąć mu je do rąk.

\- Uroczo się ekscytujesz, ale robota czeka, więc gogle na oczy i do roboty. – Tony przyjrzał mu się nagle. – Nie masz okularów.

Peter zdębiał, zaskoczony tym stwierdzeniem. Powinien był się spodziewać, że osoba z którą spędził ostatnio sporo czasu zauważy taką zmianę.

\- Kupiłem sobie kontakty – skłamał szybko, ale nie za szybko, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.

\- Dobra decyzja – pochwalił Tony i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Będziesz mieć mniej problemów z goglami. A teraz chodź.

Opuścili pomieszczenie i udali się w dalszą drogę, która na szczęście trwała krótko. Tym razem stanęli przed rozsuwanymi, szklanymi drzwiami, które wyglądały już na wejście do laboratorium. Tony wstukał jakiś kod na klawiaturze obok i mogli wejść do środka. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi i znaleźli się w komorze dezynfekującej, która szybko pozbawiła ich wszystkich bakterii, które mogłyby zaszkodzić temu, co znajdowało się w środku.

Otworzyły się następne drzwi i weszli w końcu do laboratorium. Peter w życiu nie widział takiej ilości profesjonalnego sprzętu. Nazw kilku nawet nie znał, a do tej pory był pewien, że poznał wszystkie jakie istnieją. Naliczył sześć osób kręcących się po całym pomieszczeniu, w tym jedna znajomą, która odwróciła się do niego i z uśmiechem podeszła bliżej.

\- Cześć, Peter.

\- Cześć, Pepper  - przywitał się z szerokim uśmiechem i kontynuował podziwianie. Był już kilka razy w  laboratorium wieży, ale nigdy w tym. Tamto, w którym czasami przebywał z Bannerem i Starkiem było niczym, gdy porównywało się je do tego. To było jak mokry sen każdego naukowca, nawet na wycieczce w Oscoprp nie widział czegoś takiego. Mógłby tu zamieszkać, ale nie sądził, by Wade’owi by się to spodobało. Za dużo białych fartuchów.

\- Widzę, że już ci się podoba – zauważyła rozbawiona, a on znów się zarumienił. – Bez Wade’a?

\- Bez – przytaknął. – Chciał przyjść, ale kazałem mu zostać w domu.

\- Chciałeś zostać sam na sam z nauką, co? – Tony puścił mu oczko. – Rozumiem cię. Pepper czasami też jest zazdrosna o moją relację z wynalazkami.

\- Twoja relacja z wynalazkami zasługuje na znalezienie się na liście fetyszy – stwierdziła. Wyglądała na urażoną, ale chyba tylko udawała, bo pocałowała Starka w policzek i ruszyła do wyjścia. – Miło było cię zobaczyć, Peter. Pewnie jeszcze nie raz się spotkamy.

\- Ciebie też! – zawołał za nią nim opuściła laboratorium. Od razu znowu skupił się na wszystkim dookoła, nie mogąc się na patrzeć na cały ten sprzęt. Chyba nie starczy mu życia, żeby ogarnąć to wszystko, ale z takim wsparciem bez problemu będzie najlepszym studentem na roku.

\- Wade naprawdę chciał przyjść? Chyba tylko do Steve’a.

Powiedział Wade. Nie Wilson, nie Deadpool – Wade. Nie można było nazwać Tony’ego i Wade’a przyjaciółmi, ale przynajmniej szanowali się na tyle, by zwracać się do siebie po imieniu. Przynajmniej Tony tak robił. Deadpool najczęściej nazywał go pieszczotliwie po prostu Puszką.

\- Nie, chciał mi towarzyszyć w laboratorium, ale przeszkadzałby innym, więc mu odmówiłem – wyjaśnił, pomijając powód propozycji najemnika.

\- Co teraz porabiacie? – zapytał i przybliżył się, kontynuując szeptem:  - Dalej zwalczacie przestępczość w Queens, co?

\- Nie przez ostatnie dwa dni, byliśmy zajęci przeprowadzką.

I chodzeniem po suficie, dodał w myślach, ale nie na głos.

\- Ah tak, Steve coś wspominał, że wprowadzasz się do Wade’a. – Tony pokręcił głową rozbawiony. – Jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz? Ja po kilku minutach mam go dość.

\- Nie wiesz, że miłość jest ślepa? – zdziwił się i zaśmiał. – A tak poważnie, mamy podobne poczucie humoru, więc nie jest tak trudno.

\- Tak, ale on jest głośny, a ty… mniej głośny.

\- Da się do tego przyzwyczaić. Po pewnym czasie jego gadanie jest jak telewizor włączony w tle, nie wyobrażasz sobie bez niego życia.

Dziwnie byłoby nie słyszeć Wade’a, gdy ten przebywa w mieszkaniu. Nawet głupie kroki świadczące o jego obecności były dla Petera ważne. Musiał po prostu słyszeć swojego chłopaka, gdy przebywali razem, inaczej czuł się jakby coś w jego życiu nie grało. Nie musiał nawet skupiać się na słowach, tak jak to powiedział Tony’emu, Słuchanie o różnych nieprawdopodobnych i absurdalnych rzeczach też było przyjemne, choć w nadmiarze naprawdę potrafiło irytować, nawet jego. Nic więc dziwnego, że osoby nie tak bliskie Deadpoolowi jak on miały znacznie szybciej dość jego i jego specyficznego poczucia humoru.

\- Spasuję, zostanę przy Pepper – stwierdził Stark.

\- To dobrze, nie chciałbym ci zrobić krzywdy, gdybyś chciał mi odebrać Wade – zażartował, ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy czaiła się myśl, że naprawdę mógłby teraz zranić Tony’ego, nawet gdyby ten był w swojej zbroi. Ucieszyła go ta wizja. Nie dlatego, że chciał komuś zrobić krzywdę, w żadnym wypadku, ale świadomość, że może teraz chronić najemnika tak jak on chronił jego, dostarczała mu nieopisanej radości.

Tony roześmiał się po jego słowach.

\- Nie obraź się, ale choć Wade wygląda dobrze w swoim stroju, to bez niego… Wzbudza we mnie tak aseksualne uczucia, że bardziej już się nie da.

\- Nie czuję się urażony – zapewnił. Nie mógł oczekiwać, że każdy człowiek na ziemi będzie widział w Deadpoolu to co on i nagle zacznie go uważać za przystojnego. – Tylko nie mów tego Wade’owi, może to źle znieść.

\- Słowo skauta – obiecał z ręką na sercu. – Nie jestem aż takim dupkiem.

Peter uśmiechnął się do niego usatysfakcjonowany i rozejrzał po laboratorium jakby wyjętym z podręczników.

\- To co? – zapytał znów czując jak ekscytacja ogarnia jego ciał i umysł. – Kiedy zaczynam?

\- Od razu. – Stark znowu objął go ramieniem i poprowadził do jednego z naukowców, który pracował przy stole z różnymi chemikaliami. Wyglądał na dziwnie zestresowanego, trochę nie pasował mu do obrazu naukowca, jaki miał w głowie, ale Peter postanowił zachować otwarty umysł i nie oceniać. Może ten mężczyzna był naprawdę genialny. Musiał być jeśli pracował tutaj.

Mężczyzna musiał usłyszeć, że się zbliżają, bo odwrócił się nagle i spojrzał na nich zaskoczony. Wyglądał na sympatycznego, był niższy od Petera, a nawet Tony’ego, trochę przy kości i nieco już łysiejący na środku głowy pokrytej ciemnymi, brązowymi włosami.

\- Oh, panie Stark, przestraszył mnie pan – odezwał się naukowiec i poprawił okulary, które zjechały mu z nosa.

\- Mówiłem ci, Otto, żebyś wziął coś na uspokojenie – powiedział rozbawiony Tony i popchnął Petera do przodu. – Przyprowadziłem ci nowego stażystę. Otto, to jest Peter Parker. Peter, Otto Octavius.

\- Miło pana poznać – powiedział, po raz pierwszy nie czując się nieśmiało poznając nową osobę. Pewnie dlatego, że ta osoba była nawet bardziej nieśmiała niż on. Otto wyglądał jakby nie chciał uścisnąć mu ręki, ale zrobił to, a ponieważ żaden z nich nie był chętny do mocnego uścisku, ten w zasadzie w ogóle nie nastąpił i jedynie musnęli się dłońmi w jakiejś parodii uścisku.

Stark prychnął widząc to, ale nie skomentował. Najwyraźniej był przyzwyczajony do tego, że Otto nie jest najbardziej towarzyskim człowiekiem na ziemi. Pewnie dlatego wybrał go dla Petera, którego nie będzie zagadywał, a jedynie pomagał mu się czegoś nauczyć.

\- Otto zajmuje się chemią jądrową, ale ponieważ chwilowo nie mam u siebie takiego działu, przeniosłem go tutaj, do grupy zajmującej się biochemią – wyjaśnił Peterowi Tony. – Z pewnością nauczy cię wielu rzeczy i… Wybaczcie.

Tony’emu przerwał jego telefon, z którym oddalił się kawałek, ale Peter i tak był w stanie go usłyszeć.

\- Kolejna? Dobra, zaraz tam przyjadę. – Stark westchnął i rozłączył się, wracając do nich. – Mały problem w magazynach za miastem, muszę się tym zająć. Poradzicie sobie sami?

\- Jasne – odparł Peter, gdy Otto się nie odezwał. To będzie interesująca współpraca, jeśli tak to będzie wyglądać.

\- Świetnie. – Tony klasnął w dłonie zadowolony. – Ucz się pilnie, Peter. Pamiętaj, przyszły prezes Stark Industries.

Peter zaśmiał się, ale to nie powstrzymało rumieńca przed pojawieniem się na jego twarzy. Tony nie powinien żartować z takich rzeczy. Jeszcze uwierzy, że mówi tak na serio.  

\- Będę pamiętał – obiecał i odwrócił się do Otto, który wyglądał na naprawdę speszonego. Dobrze, że nie zabrał ze sobą Deadpoola, bo chyba by biedaka zagadał i onieśmielił na śmierć. – To zaczynamy?

Był tu pierwszy raz, nie miał pojęcia na czym będzie polegała jego praca, dlatego musiał polegać tylko na Octaviusie. Szkoda tylko że on chyba też nie wiedział co robić.

\- Oh, tak. – Peter chyba wybił go z jakiegoś transu, bo Otto zachowywał się jakby nie słuchał tego, co się do tej pory działo. – Może pokażę ci najpierw laboratorium?

\- Świetny pomysł.

Jego entuzjazm wyraźnie peszył mężczyznę, ale Peter nie chciał z niego rezygnować. Dobrze się czuł choć raz będąc tym bardziej asertywnym w kontaktach z obcą osobą. Zachowywał się jak dupek, ale był w końcu tylko człowiekiem.

Otto przedstawił go innym naukowcom, którzy bardzo zajęci swoimi badaniami ledwo zwracali na niego uwagę, dopóki nie został im przedstawiony jako osobisty uczeń Tony’ego Starka. Wtedy nagle wszyscy stawali się bardzo zainteresowani i proponowali mu pomoc w nauce. Pewnie chcieli się podlizać, żeby dostać podwyżkę albo lepsze stanowisko. Najlepsze laboratoria pewnie nie znajdowały się tu, tylko w głównej siedzibie firmy.

Peter odmawiał każdej osobie, która proponowała mu współpracę tłumacząc się, że Otto będzie jego nauczycielem tutaj. Wyraźnie dodało to mężczyźnie pewności siebie, bo gdy skończył go oprowadzać, wyglądał na bardziej rozluźnionego i chętnego do rozmowy.

\- Zaczynasz dopiero studia, tak? – zapytał po powrocie do jego stanowiska pracy.

\- Tak, na Uniwersytecie Columbia – pochwalił się. To było jedno z jego największych osiągnięć w życiu, zaraz po zostaniu bohaterem Queens.  

\- Oh, to naprawdę imponujące. – Teraz gdy Otto poczuł się pewniej, wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej sympatycznego gościa. Wydawał się ekscytować równie łatwo co Peter, gdy chodziło o naukę. – Na pewno świetnie ci pójdzie. To znaczy, pan Stark nie przyjąłby na staż byle kogo.

Pewnie miał trochę racji, ale Peter miał też fory jeśli chodzi o staż, bo znał Starka osobiście jeszcze zanim mu ten staż zaproponował. Znajomości jednak robiły swoje w życiu. Gdyby nie znał Wade’a, pewnie nigdy nie poznałby Tony’ego, który nie spojrzałby na jednego z wielu studentów zgłaszających się do niego na stażystów w jego firmie.

Choć kto wie, jego wyniki w nauce było mimo wszystko imponujące, może Stark by to docenił nawet bez osobistej znajomości. Otto tak wydawał się to właśnie widzieć. Był ciekawy, czy pozostali pracujący tu naukowcy też uważali go za uzdolnionego, czy z góry zakładali, że dostał się tutaj w jakiś inny sposób. Podczas krótkich rozmów pomiędzy nimi, gdy ich poznawał, nic takiego nie sugerowali, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby myśleli że jest tu tylko dlatego, bo ma znajomości.

\- Dziękuję. A gdzie pan studiował, panie Octavius?

\- Mów mi Otto – poprosił z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Jestem absolwentem Instytutu Technologii.

\- To też dobra uczelnia – zauważył. – Była jednym z moich wyborów. Czy potem od razu poszedłeś pracować w Stark Industries?

\- Najpierw trochę się kręciłem po innych laboratoriach – opowiadał z zaangażowaniem. – Zaliczyłem nawet epizody w Oscorp i u Justina Hammera. Dopiero po trzech latach skończyłem tutaj, ale odkąd pan Stark skończył z produkcją broni, nie mam tu za bardzo co robić. Z początku zajmowałem się energią jądrową, ale gdy i tego pan Stark się pozbył, wylądowałem tutaj.

\- To niefajnie – stwierdził, nie wiedząc jak inaczej to skomentować. Gdyby on nie mógł robić tego, czego się nauczył, pewnie długo nie siedziałby w danym miejscu pracy.

\- Przywykłem już. Mimo wszystko uczę się czegoś nowego. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie głoduję, a pan Stark dobrze traktuje swoich pracowników. Spodoba ci się tu.

\- Już mi się podoba – wyznał podekscytowany. – To najlepsze laboratorium jakie widziałem.

\- No to może zabierzemy się do pracy? – zaproponował. – Byłem właśnie w trakcie sprzątania mojego stanowiska, może chciałbyś pomóc? Opowiedziałbym ci przy okazji czym zamierzam się dziś zajmować.

\- Jasne – zgodził się. Nawet sprzątanie fiolek było dla niego interesujące w tej chwili.    

\- Mógłbyś ją umyć? – poprosił uprzejmie Otto, który podał mu zlewkę.

Peter bez słowa zabrał się do pracy, zadowolony co najmniej jakby właśnie odkrywał nowy pierwiastek. Nie martwił się, że zaczął od sprzątania, nawet geniusz musi zacząć od czegoś prostego, a to było wystarczająco proste. Pierwszego dnia nie pozna przecież wszystkich tajemnic laboratorium. Nie narzekając więc umył naczynie, a gdy chciał się je odstawić do wysuszenia, właśnie wtedy moc znowu się ujawniła.

Patrzył w przerażeniu, jak zlewka utrzymywała się w górze przyczepiona tylko do koniuszków jego palców. To było jeszcze gorsze niż sytuacja w metrze. Tam co najwyżej uznaliby go za wariata, w najgorszym wypadku mutanta i po prostu uciekli z krzykiem, ale tutaj? Żaden moment nie byłby idealny na ujawnienie swoich dziwnych mocy, ale ujawnienie ich w laboratorium, w którym przebywali naukowcy, to byłaby katastrofa. O ile zdawał sobie sprawę, że żadna z obecnych tu osób, to nie jacyś psychole idący po trupach do celu, by zdobyć Nobla albo odkryć coś nowego, to mimo to nie podobało mu się to, że mogliby się nim zainteresować. Już i tak pewnie nie widzieli w nim człowieka tylko kogoś, kto zna dobrze Tony’ego Starka, nie potrzebował, by patrzyli na niego jeszcze jak na jakieś dziwadło.

Tak jak w wagonie, tak i teraz spróbował zapanować nad swoją mocą, ale nie ważne ile razy odstawiał naczynie na miejsce, gdy chciał je puścić dalej zostawało mu w dłoni, czy może raczej w palcach. Jak to coś działało? Czy bardzo by się na niego patrzyli, gdyby nagle wsadził palce pod mikroskop, by się im przyjrzeć i poznać ich działanie? Raczej tak. Tak samo jak dziwnie patrzyliby na niego, gdyby zobaczyli go z przyklejoną do dłoni zlewką. Czuł się jak w jakieś kreskówce, gdzie super klej łączy rzeczy tak mocno, że nic nie potrafi ich oderwać.

Bardzo dyskretnie przesunął dłoń nad podłogę i potrząsnął nią, cały czas patrząc, czy Otto zwraca na niego uwagę, ale mężczyzna był zbyt skupiony na własnym zadaniu, jakiekolwiek by ono nie było. Nie uważał jednak tylko na niego, ale też na innych, a co najważniejsze na kamery. Przez tę presję zaczynał się denerwować, a to wcale nie pomagało mu w puszczeniu zlewki.

\- Umiesz obsługiwać wirówkę? – zapytał go nagle Otto. Prawie znowu wylądował na suficie, choć ten znajdował się wyżej niż w jego mieszkaniu.

\- Tak – wydukał z trudem. Dlaczego palce nie chciały puścić? W metrze stres zadziałał!

\- Mógłbyś umieścić w niej te probówki i nastawić ją? – zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź wcisnął mu trzy probówki do wolnej ręki, od razu zauważając, że drugą ma zajętą. – Możesz już ją odstawić.

Peter zaśmiał się niezręcznie i odwrócił, znów próbując to zrobić i znów ponosząc klęskę. Chciało mu się płakać z powodu swojej bezsilności. Wade uważał te moce za dar, a póki co tylko wszystko psuły. Jak coś takiego miało być niby czymś dobrym?

Wciąż trzymając zlewkę w jednej ręce, podszedł z probówkami do wirówki i natrafił na problem. Nie miał jak jej otworzyć. Spojrzał na Otto, ale ten nie patrzył w jego stronę, nie widział więc tego jak się męczy z tak prostym zadaniem, które byłoby proste, gdyby głupie moce chciały współpracować, a nie uprzykrzać mu życie. Może nie było mu dane ich kontrolować? To było jakieś wyjaśnienie.

Przeszedł mu smutek zastąpiony od razu przez złość. Warknął sfrustrowany i z niewiadomych powodów, moc w palcach przestała działać i zlewka poleciała w stronę podłogi. Peter widział jej upadek jakby w zwolnionym tempie, a jego ciało zareagowało szybciej niż umysł. Instynktownie wyciągnął obie ręce w stronę upadającego przedmiotu, zapominając że drugą dłoń ma już zajętą.

Poczuł dziwne ukłucie z tyłu głowy tuż przed tym, jak próbówki wyślizgnęły mu się i również pomknęły w stronę podłogi. Otto to zauważył, bo krzyknął coś do niego, ale Peter był skupiony tylko na upadających naczyniach. Jego ręka znów poruszyła się praktycznie sama i złapał zlewkę bez problemu, podczas gdy druga zgarnęła spadające próbówki, nim te rozbiły się na małe kawałeczki, rozlewając wszędzie swoją zawartość.

Zdumiony swoją szybkością i zręcznością, Peter wpatrywał się w każdą z rzeczy, które złapał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, ze mu się to udało, wszystko działo się tak szybko, ale dla niego czas jakby zwolnił i pozwolił odpowiednio zareagować. Kolejny prezent od pająka?  

\- Niezły refleks – pochwalił Otto. Cały był czerwony na twarzy, ta sytuacja musiała go nieźle przestraszyć.

\- Um, dzięki – odparł niepewnie i bez żadnych problemów odstawił zlewkę na stół. Co za szczęście.

Za wcześnie się jednak ucieszył, bo gdy chciał włożyć ostatnią probówkę do wirówki, naczynie znowu zostało mu w palcach. Peter jęknął poirytowany i kontynuował kompromitowanie się. Jedyny plus jaki widział w obecnej sytuacji to ta niezła sztuczka z łapaniem kilku przedmiotów na raz. Każdą z probówek złapał innym palcem, choć nie spadały wcale tak blisko siebie i nie prosto, każda była pod kątem, a mimo to złapał je bez problemu. Chwycenie zlewki też było imponujące zwarzywszy na to, że prawie już roztrzaskała się o podłogę.

To małe zamieszanie sprowadziło na niego zainteresowanie innych. Czuł spojrzenia pozostałych naukowców i ignorował je najlepiej jak się tylko dało, jednocześnie starając się odczepić od palców probówkę. W końcu zdecydował się ją oderwać drugą rękę. Nie miał pojęcia, czy siła zadziałała, czy to moc przestała działać, ale udało się i włożył ostatnią probówkę do wirówki, nastawiając ją przy użyciu knykcia małego palca. Nie zamierzał przykleić się też do maszyny.

Od tego momentu był bardziej ostrożny. Ilekroć coś podnosił, starał się to robić nie dotykając danego przedmiotu koniuszkami palców, a gdy już musiał, skupiał się na tym, by nie przykleiło mu się to do rąk. Chyba działało, bo nic podobnego już się nie wydarzyło. Mimo to bał się czegokolwiek dotknąć by tego nie zmiażdżyć i się nie pokaleczyć, co prawie się raz zdarzyło, gdy nieco za mocno złapał za kolbę, którą tylko przestawiał. Ścisnął ją na tyle mocno, że usłyszał pękające szkło, ale naczynie na szczęście się nie rozpadło. Odstawił je gdzieś na bok, by Otto nie mógł z niego skorzystać.

Kontrolowanie się zaprzątało mu umysł tak bardzo, że całe sześć godzin stażu bardziej był skupiony na tym, by nie zgnieść niczego czy nie utknąć z tym w dłoni, niż na słuchaniu swojego nauczyciela, który tłumaczył mu wpływ hormonów na coś tam. Nie potrafił sobie nawet przypomnieć o czym mówił, tak był zaoferowany swoimi mocami.

Jego pierwszy staż nie należał do udanych, ale miał nadzieję, że następne będą lepsze, zwłaszcza gdy opanuje swoje umiejętności. Przynajmniej nikt go nie zauważył, więc był choć jeden plus. No, były dwa, Otto był całkiem w porządku i gdyby mógł go słuchać, na pewno wiele by się od niego nauczył. Może jutro.

Wrócił do pomieszczenia socjalnego odłożyć swoje rzeczy na miejsce i zabrać plecak, by udać się do domu na obiad. Nie obraziłby się też na odrobinę odpoczynku, bo kontrolowanie mocy bardzo go wyczerpało.

Naprawdę będzie musiał nad nimi zapanować i to jak najszybciej. Coś takiego jak dzisiaj nie może mieć miejsca kiedykolwiek indziej w przyszłości. Dziś tylko prawie rozwalił sprzęt laboratoryjny, jutro już może zagrozić człowiekowi.

Przybity zarzucił plecak na ramię i ruszył do wyjścia, omal nie wpadając na Tony’ego, który właśnie chciał wejść do środka.

\- Dobrze, złapałem cię jeszcze – powiedział i zaczął go prowadzić do windy. – Wybacz, że cię tam tak zostawiłem, ale firma sama się na zarządzi.

\- W porządku. – Rozumiał, że to było nagłe wezwanie, a on nie był dzieckiem i nie potrzebował całodobowej opieki, choć nie obraziłby się na taką w obecnej sytuacji.

\- Jak pierwszy dzień stażu?

\- Wspaniale. – Nie kłamał, poza kłopotem z mocami naprawdę świetnie się tutaj bawił. – Dzięki, że mnie tu przyjąłeś.

\- Dla przyjaciela wszystko.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przyjąłeś mnie tylko dlatego.

Źle by się z tym czuł mimo wszystko.

\- Kiepski byłby ze mnie prezes firmy, gdybym patrzył tylko na to. – Stanęli przed windą, której drzwi od razu się przed nimi otworzyły. Peter podejrzewał, że to sprawka Friday. – Zaufaj mi, Peter, jesteś zdolnym chłopakiem. Gdyby tak nie było, nie przyjąłbym cię.

\- Dzięki, Tony.

Poprawiło mu to samopoczucie po tej katastrofie w laboratorium.

\- Pozdrów Wade’a – powiedział mu jeszcze nim rozstali się. Tony poszedł w swoją stronę, a on zjechał windą na parter.

Pomimo wczorajszych problemów, jego życie naprawdę nie wyglądało tak źle. Nawet moce nie wydawały mu się już być wielką przeszkodą. Wciąż nie wiedział co z nimi zrobi, ale pomartwi się tym później. Na razie zamierzał się cieszyć tym, co ma, a miał wiele.

Nadal był jednak zły, że tak zepsuł swój pierwszy dzień stażu. Miał nadzieję, że Otto nie zauważył, że praktycznie go nie słuchał i nie uzna go za lenia albo nieudacznika. Naprawdę go lubił póki co, w przeciwieństwie do innych pracujących tam osób, Octavius nie wydawał się być dla niego miły tylko ze względu na jego znajomość z Tonym. Zachowywał się jakby lubił Petera tak jak on jego.

Wciąż o tym rozmyślając wyszedł na zewnątrz budynku, gdy nagle znowu poczuł ukłucie gdzieś z tyłu czaszki. Nie było bolesne, ale mocno go zaskoczyło. Nim zdążył się zastanowić, co to może być, zatrzymał się, gdy nagle coś wielkiego znalazło się tuż przed nim i… zarżało?

\- Zatrzymaj się, mój miły! – usłyszał głos Deadpool. Myślał, że mu się przesłyszało, ale spojrzał w górę i faktycznie jego chłopak tu był. I z jakiegoś powodu siedział na grzbiecie konia, ubrany w czerwony mundur i brązowy kapelusz. Wyglądał jak członek kanadyjskiej policji konnej. – Nie traćmy czasu, wskakuj na mojego rumaka, mamy wiele do zrobienia!

Peter zdębiał, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć ani jak zareagować. To była jedna z najdziwniejszych rzeczy, jakie Wade wywinął i miał wiele pytań, które chciał mu zadać. Na przykład czemu był tak ubrany? Czemu koń? Skąd wziął mundur? Skąd wziął konia? Jak je wziął? Dlaczego akurat koń? Gdzie go chciał zabrać? I czemu uznał, że to będzie dobry pomysł?

\- Czemu siedzisz na koniu? – zapytał w końcu.

Deadpool szarpnął wodzami, a koń stanął dęba niczym w jakimś westernie. W sumie dziwiło go, że w tym kierunku nie poszedł najemnik. Mógłby udawać Clinta Eastwooda.

\- Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, wskakuj na konia! – popędził go. – Ja, twój wierny sir Deadpool zabiorę cię w miejsce, gdzie wszystkie twoje troski odejdą w niepamięć!

\- Mógłbyś nie robić scen? – poprosił, gdy zauważył, że ludzie zatrzymywali się, by na nich popatrzeć.

\- Ty ją robisz nie wsiadając. – Wade wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. – Wskakuj.

\- Ale dlaczego koń?

Naprawdę chciał wiedzieć.

\- Chciałem ci poprawić humor – wytłumaczył i zniecierpliwiony poruszył ręką. – Zadziałało?

Cóż… tak. Widok Deadpoola w takim stroju i na koniu był tak absurdalny, że teraz, gdy minął początkowy szok, chciało mu się śmiać i to właśnie zrobił. Ucieszyło to Wade’a, który uśmiechnął się pod maską.

Peter nie zwlekał dłużej. Złapał za rękę najemnika, a ten pomógł mu usiąść za sobą. Koń zarżał i znów stanął dęba. Byłby spadł, gdyby nie objął swojego chłopaka w pasie, robiąc to jednak na tyle mocno, że usłyszał pękające żebra.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział i od razu poluźnił uścisk.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, mój miły! – zapewnił podniosłym głosem. Trochę dziwnym było, że udawał jakiegoś rycerza, gdy był ubrany jak policjant. – Nie poluźniaj chwytu, trzymaj się mocno, bo będziemy pędzić jak wiatr w stronę zachodzącego słońca, hia!

Koń ruszył galopem przed siebie, omal nie tratując jakiegoś przechodnia.

\- Zachód jest tam – zauważył i wskazał za siebie. – I zostało do niego kilka godzin.

\- Nie psuj mojego przedstawienia!

Peter zaśmiał się i zamilkł, rozkoszując się jazdą na końskim grzbiecie. Nie potrafił opisać słowami, jak bardzo kochał Wade’a za takie w rzeczy jak tę. Tylko on zrobiłby coś takiego, by poprawić mu humor. I tylko on mógł odnieść sukces.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pomimo mojej miłości tudzież sympatii - zależnie od części - do filmów ze Spidermanem, zawsze przeszkadzało mi to, jak traktowali tam odkrycie przez Petera mocy i to jak szybko uczył się je kontrolować. Filmy z Tobey'em? Trochę szoku na twarzy, pierdyknął Flasha, uratował MJ(pierwszy raz z sześciu na przestrzeni całej trylogii), powspinał się, wpadł na ścianę i tyle. Garfield? Zrobił burdel w łazience, pobił paru gości, ośmieszył Flasha, złapał muchę, a po skonstruowaniu wyrzutni bez problemu potrafił się huśtać. Tia. Ja wiem, że to filmy i za wiele czasu nie ma, ale śmiesznie to wygląda ;) Nie wiem ja kto było ze Spidermanem Hollanda, ale on przynajmniej jest pokazany jako ten niedoświadczony.  
> No nic, napiszę to, czego nigdy nie dały mi filmy i zajmę się wątkiem mocy Petera najlepiej jak potrafię. Czeka go jeszcze sporo nauki, zwłaszcza że te wszystkie zdolności dopiero się stabilizują ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu po wielu trudach jest nowy rozdział! Nie mam nawet usprawiedliwienia na to, czemu to tak długo trwało. Chyba lenistwo mnie dopadło, bo ilekroć mówiłam sobie, że dziś będę pisać, to odkładałam to w czasie aż miałam tylko godzinę czy dwie na pisanie, a i wtedy łatwo dawałam się rozproszyć innym rzeczom. Mam nadzieję, że następny rozdział uda mi się napisać szybciej.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Peter jeździł konno, dlatego choć męczyły go różne pytania, które chciał zadać swojemu chłopakowi, postanowił chwilowo z nimi poczekać i rozkoszować się oglądaniem świata z grzbietu konia.

Jechali przez Manhattan jak przez jakąś prerię, nie przejmując się tym, że koń kompletnie nie pasował do reszty ruchu drogowego i bardzo się wyróżniał wśród tych wszystkich taksówek i innych samochodów, które mijali. Stukot kopyt było słyszalny nawet przy akompaniamencie ryku silników i trąbienia klaksonów, ludzie odwracali głowy, gdy tylko się zbliżali, a potem oglądali się za nimi, gdy znikali w oddali. Było to trochę zabawne, te osoby z pewnością widziały już kiedyś konie, a mimo to nie mogli się powstrzymać i patrzyli, gdy jeden przebiegał obok nich. Ich ciekawość stawała się pewnie jeszcze większa, gdy dostrzegali kto zwierzę ujeżdża.

Deadpool wyglądał w swoim stroju policji konnej równie absurdalnie, co sam koń stojący na światłach. Wtedy najwięcej ludzi zbierało się, by na nich popatrzeć. Wade kłaniał się i uchylał kapelusza kobietom, czasami nawet z nimi flirtował i sprawiał, że ich twarze robiły się równie czerwone, co jego kamizelka.

Dość nietypowy widok, jakim się stali sprawił, że wielu przechodniów bardzo chciało zrobić najemnikowi zdjęcia, najczęściej właśnie wtedy, gdy chwilowo nie mogli jechać dalej. Peter za każdym razem odwracał głowę lub przyciskał ją do pleców Wade’a, by nikt nie mógł sfotografować jego twarzy. Na pewno powiązaliby fakty i skojarzyli, że jest dobrze znanym pomocnikiem Deadpoola, w końcu kto inny jechałby z nim na koniu? Po twarzy mogliby odkryć jego tożsamość, czego starał się za wszelką cenę uniknąć, a ponieważ nie miał ze sobą maski, musiał sobie radzić w inny sposób. Na szczęście koń był na tyle wysoki, że ludzie jadący w autach po ich lewej stronie raczej nie mieli jak zrobić zdjęcia z dobrego kąta, więc zagrożenie nadchodziło raczej z jednej strony. Mimo to był ostrożny.

Na pewno pomagał też fakt, że mieszkańcy byli na tyle przyzwyczajeni do obecności bohaterów w mieście, że widok Deadpoola nie robił na nich aż tak dużego wrażenia, by wpadać praktycznie w histerię niczym nastoletnie fanki Beatlesów na ich koncertach, więc obeszło się bez rzucania się na konia, pod jego kopyta, czy nawet zwykłego proszenia o autografy. Superbohaterowie byli co prawda celebrytami, chętnie robiono im zdjęcia i śledzone najnowsze ploteczki, ale w gruncie rzeczy, gdy przychodziło co do czego, traktowano ich jak policjantów, którzy po prostu są i strzegą prawa. A tak jak nie prosi się funkcjonariuszy policji o autografy, tak i nie robi się tego samego na widok ludzi z super mocami. Może tylko dzieci i turyści to robili.

Peter był zdziwiony tym, jak dobrze znosił to wszystko sam koń. Nie przeszkadzał mu wszechobecny hałas czy zamieszanie, Wade nie miał żadnych problemów z prowadzeniem go, zwierze słuchało się go i spokojnie szło przed siebie lub skręcało, jeśli takie dostawało polecenie. Koń nie miał też żadnych problemów z niesieniem na grzbiecie dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn, ani nie rozpraszał go żaden ruch po jego lewej i prawej stronie, a na który był wystawiony przez brak klapek na oczach. Musiał być przeszkolony, bo z tego co wiedział konie nie należały do najodważniejszych zwierząt.

Świat z końskiego grzbietu bardzo się różnił od tego, który widział na co dzień i bynajmniej nie dlatego, że widział wszystko z góry. To oczywiście też, ale był coś niesamowitego w samym fakcie ujeżdżania tego zwierzęcia, które pewnie mogłoby go zabić jednym kopnięciem. Peter nie siedział na siodle, jedynie jakiś materiał osłaniał jego nogi i przy okazji skórę konia przed obtarciami, dlatego doskonale czuł ruch każdego mięśnia, gdy koń stałym tempem poruszał się do przodu. Siła jaką w tym czuł była niezwykła, to zwierze było niezwykłe. Nigdy nie był jakimś wielkim miłośnikiem koni, ale teraz zaczął odczuwać do nich szacunek i podziw. Nie mógł się nadziwić, jak silne może być jedno stworzenie, choć gdy przypominał sobie o swojej własnej sile, ta konia nie robiła już takiego wrażenia.

Deadpool przez pierwszych kilka minut jazdy oddychał bardzo płytko, wszystko przez połamane żebra, które były dziełem Petera, ale już od jakiegoś czasu oddech wrócił mu do normy. Mimo to Peter czuł się winny, że w ogóle zrobił mu krzywdę – znowu – i starał się tego nie powtórzyć. Luźno obejmował swojego chłopaka w pasie, będąc gotowym w każdej chwili wzmocnić uścisk, ale jedynie w nagłym wypadku. Tylko wtedy mógłby usprawiedliwić użycie swojej siły, choć pewnie i tak poczułby się okropnie, gdyby znowu połamał najemnikowi żebra.

Na szczęście nie było powodów, by trzymać się mocno. Po kilku minutach galopu Wade spowolnił konia, który przeszedł w kłus, by aż tak się nie męczył. Przy takim tempie Peter nie musiał się martwić o to, że spadnie i zwyczajne splecenie rąk na brzuchu Deadpoola wystarczało jako zabezpieczenie.

To co rzuciło mu się w oczy podczas całej przejażdżki to fakt, jak dobrze Wade sobie radził z jazdą. Widać było, że wiedział co robi. Oczywiście Peter nie był ekspertem, ale nie trzeba było nim być, by zauważyć, że ruchy najemnika są pozbawione niepewności, a koń mu ufa i nie boi się go, choć pewnie nie był jego jeźdźcem. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by Deadpool był właścicielem jakiegoś konia, ale na pewno nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy ma z nimi do czynienia. Wyglądał raczej na doświadczonego jeźdźca, który podstawowe szkolenie z jazdy ma już za sobą. 

\- Wiesz jaki jest największy minus jazdy na koniu? – zapytał nagle Wade, porzucając wcześniejszy, pompatyczny sposób mowy. Peter milczał, czekając na jego odpowiedź. Każdy inny człowiek upewniłby się, że jego rozmówca słucha, ale nie Deadpool. On gadał nawet gdy go nie słuchano. Tak też zrobił i tym razem. – Nie ma radia.

\- To twój największy minus? – Dziwiło go, że w ogóle jakieś są. Może i sam nie prowadził konia, ale ta przejażdżka była póki co bardzo przyjemna i pozbawiona wad, przynajmniej tych ze strony konia. Jeśli taki był sposób Wade’a na poprawienie mu humoru, to mógłby go częściej zabierać na jazdę na koniu. Może następnym razem sam mógłby spróbować? Wyglądało to na świetną zabawę.

\- To i fakt, że koń szybciej się męczy od samochodu.

\- Gdzie się nauczyłeś jeździć konno? – spytał Peter. Zawsze był chętny, by poznać historię swojego chłopaka, a ponieważ często dostawał tylko niewielkie urywki, którymi Wade i tak dzielił się niechętnie, a już na pewno nie w szczegółach, doceniał każdą taką anegdotkę.

\- Miałem raz robotę w Australii – odpowiedział i odwrócił się na moment w stronę Petera. – To było zanim jeszcze zmieniłem się w gorszą wersję Spawna. Żadnego samochodu w pobliżu, tylko konie. Siłą rzeczy musiałem się nauczyć jeździć, ale zanim to się stało, spadłem kilka razy na głupi ryj.

Powinien się skupić na odpowiedzi na pytanie, ale Peter był w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, jaki był Deadpoola zanim stał się Deadpoolem, a zwłaszcza jak wyglądał. Wade nie posiadał żadnych zdjęć z tego okresu, co było dosyć zrozumiałe w jego sytuacji. Mógłby się dowiedzieć na własną rękę. Skoro jego chłopak był kiedyś w armii, to na pewno figurował w jakieś aktach, a w nich było jego zdjęcie, ale nie chciał tak naruszać jego prywatności. Powie mu w swoim czasie albo wcale, a to drugie zawsze będzie lepsze niż samodzielne szukanie pożądanych informacji. Nie były mu nawet aż tak potrzebne, mógł żyć bez nich, wszystko czego potrzebował miał w siodle przed sobą, niczego więcej niż teraz wiedzieć już nie musiał.

\- Skoro byłeś w Australii, to widziałeś kangury?

Nie miał pojęcia czemu o to zapytał, chyba chciał sprawiać wrażenie, że skupiał się na głównym temacie.

\- Jeden mnie kopnął! – krzyknął oburzony. – Wiesz jak długo leczy się złamane biodro, gdy nie ma się super regeneracji?

\- Bardzo długo? – zgadywał. Nigdy nie miał złamanego nic poza nosem. Dzięki, Flash.

\- Straciłem zlecenie, nie zapłacono mi i utknąłem a Australii. – Wade puścił wodze, żeby skrzyżować ręce na piersi. – Ale przynajmniej potrzymałem na rękach koalę! Była słodka.

Peter uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie swojego chłopaka z koalą.   

\- To gdzie mnie zabierasz? – zapytał w końcu. Przyglądają się nazwom ulic nie zdołał wywnioskować, jaki jest cel ich podróży, choć miał wrażenie, że Deadpool chciał wyjechać z Manhattanu.

\- Niespodzianka! – odparł tajemniczo i bardzo podekscytowanym głosem.

\- Czyli przejażdżka to nie jedyny sposób na poprawienie mi humoru?

To jedno w zupełności by wystarczyło. Nie zamierzał narzekać na inne rozrywki, ale nie miałby też nic przeciwko, by jazda konna była jedyną.

\- Nie!

Trochę niepokojące były te tajemnice. W przypadku Wade’a nigdy nie było wiadomo, czego dokładnie się spodziewać, bo mógł wywinąć w zasadzie wszystko, a koń był tego idealnym przykładem.

\- Nawet jak mi powiesz, to wciąż będzie niespodzianka, tylko słowna – przekonywał go. Niecierpliwił się, chciał już wiedzieć co to za niespodzianka i czy będzie równie fajna co przejażdżka.

\- Będę milczał jak zaklęty, nie wyciągniesz tego ze mnie – powiedział pewny siebie.

\- Proszę – jęknął żałośnie.

Szkoda, że Deadpool był do niego odwrócony plecami, inaczej potraktował by go swoimi słodkimi oczkami. To by wystarczyło, by zmusić go do wygadania się.

\- Nie – odmówił po raz kolejny. Peter prychnął i pokonany oparł czoło o plecy najemnika.

\- Naprawdę to taka wielka niespodzianka? – spytał. – Co planujesz mi dać? Diament?

\- To nie byłby taki zły pomysł – stwierdził i podrapał się po brodzie.

\- A może nie chcesz mi czegoś dać tylko coś mi zrobić? – zgadywał.

\- Chcę ci zrobić wiele rzeczy, wierz mi.

Peter zaśmiał się słysząc ten sugestywny ton głosu.

\- Może chcesz mi coś pokazać? – zastanawiał się dalej. To nawet było fajne, nawet fajniejsze niż usłyszenie prawdy. Gdyby jeszcze zgadł, to chyba ucieszy się podwójnie.

\- Wszystko co mam już widziałeś.

Był pod wrażeniem jak łatwo Wade unikał odpowiedzi, biorąc pod uwagę jego wiecznie niezamykającą się jadaczkę.

\- Więc co to może być? Jesteś bardzo tajemniczy, więc chyba coś wielkiego.

\- Gdybym ci teraz powiedział, na pewno nie chciałbyś tam pojechać.

Wreszcie jakaś wskazówka, ale przy okazji i taka, która zaniepokoiła go jeszcze bardziej. Wyprostował się i zajrzał przez ramię Deadpoolowi, a ten spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

\- Czy ty mi kupiłeś czołg? – zapytał całkowicie poważnie.

Wade parsknął śmiechem.

\- Gdybym kupił czołg, na pewno nie dałbym go tobie tylko zostawił sobie – zauważył rozbawiony. – W końcu po co ci czołg?

\- Po co TOBIE czołg?

\- Lubię długie lufy.

\- Oczywiście, że lubisz – przytaknął z uśmiechem i wtulił nos w jego szyję. Czuł zapach skóry i prochu, czyli kombinację bardzo charakterystyczną, gdy najemnik był w swoim kostiumie. Lubił ją równie mocno, co jego naturalny zapach. – Naprawdę nic mi nie powiesz?

Chciałby mieć teraz kontakt ze skórą swojego chłopaka, a jeszcze lepiej, gdyby miał go z jego ustami. Całowanie maski nie było tak satysfakcjonujące, choć z braku laku i to było dobre.

\- Korci mnie niesamowicie, nie potrafię tak długo trzymać tajemnicy – wyznał, a Peter poczuł, jak zadrżał w jego uścisku. – Ale jestem zdeterminowany, by trzymać gębę na kłódkę.

\- Jestem pewien, że znalazłbym odpowiedni klucz, by ci ją otworzyć – powiedział z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem i zjechał ręką na kroczę Wade’a.

\- O mój Boże, naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? – zapytał zszokowany, ale i zachwycony. – Jestem za! Co prawda wolałbym, żeby to był jednorożec, w dodatku wypchany, ale tak też może być! Nie wiem tylko co na to sam koń. Czy to nie byłaby technicznie zoofilia?

\- Wade, przestań gadać – poprosił i zabrał rękę, zanim mogło to wszystko zajść za daleko. Tylko się droczył, w końcu nie dość, że byli na koniu, to jeszcze w miejscu publicznym, a nie chciał, by w wieczornych wiadomościach podano informację, że zrobił Deadpoolowi laskę, gdy obaj siedzieli na koniu. Jak to w ogóle brzmiało?

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą chciałeś, żebym gadał – zauważył i sięgnął po jego dłoń, by znowu położyć ją między nogami. Peter nie wyrwał mu się tylko dlatego, bo bał się użycia mocy.

\- Ale już nie chcę.

\- Dobrze ci szło, obrałeś świetną strategię, kontynuuj, a zaraz wszystko ci wyśpiewam – zachęcił go. – Hej, a jak tam na stażu, eh?!

Peter przewrócił oczami. Cóż za subtelna zmiana tematu. Mógłby dalej naciskać, ale w sumie chętnie opowie o tym co się stało u Starka.

\- Było okej – odparł i znów zabrał rękę, by opleść nią najemnika w pasie.

\- Aww, narobiłeś mi smaka – poskarżył się zawiedziony.

\- Nie martw się, zapamiętam ten sposób i wykorzystam go kiedy indziej – obiecał. To mogłoby by być całkiem zabawne

\- Jejku, jej! – westchnął Wade. – Muszę częściej trzymać coś przed tobą w tajemnicy.

\- Byle nic poważnego – ostrzegł, przypominając sobie poszukiwania mordercy wuja. O ile wybaczył to Deadpoolowi całkiem szybko, nie chciał sprawdzać czy istniała kłótnia, która trwałaby dłużej albo przebiegała bardziej gwałtownie.

\- Nie martw się, w tej historii drama pochodzi z każdego innego źródła tylko nie z nieporozumień i sekretów między głównymi bohaterami!

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co właśnie powiedziałeś.

 - To dobrze. Chociaż jeden z nas musi widzieć wszystkie cztery ściany.

Peter pokręcił głową. Jego chłopakowi znowu się wydawało, że są fikcyjnymi postaciami. To musiało być ciekawe doświadczenie, choć pewnie trochę straszne. Czasami nawet sama świadomość tego, że Wade miał taki epizody go niepokoiła, ale potem przypominał sobie, że coś takiego nie robi nikomu krzywdy, więc nie ma się czego bać.

\- A wracając do stażu, to był w porządku – odpowiedział, porzucając chwilowo inne tematy, w tym ten dotyczący niespodzianki, która wciąż go czekała.

\- Tylko w porządku? – zdziwił się. – Byłeś podekscytowany tym stażem.

\- Dalej jestem – przyznał i westchnął. – Po prostu ciężko się skupić na nauce, gdy w każdej chwili możesz coś połamać.

\- Za bardzo się na tym wszystkim skupiasz.

\- Gdy się nie skupiam, wtedy jest jeszcze gorzej. – Nawet teraz pilnował się, by nie uścisnąć najemnika za mocno albo nie przykleić się do niego palcami. – Te moce robią co chcą.

\- Bo jesteś zestresowany, dlatego wybieramy się tam, gdzie wybieramy, żebyś się zrelaksował. Jak na moje, to już działa. Nic się przecież nie stało odkąd zaczęliśmy jechać.

Peter dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Wade miał rację. Faktycznie odkąd ruszyli spod wieżowca Avengers, ani razu nie połamał nic swojemu chłopakowi, ani do niczego się nie przykleił, chociaż dotykał już paru rzeczy. Może faktycznie kluczem był spokój? Tylko jak go zachować w absolutnie każdej sytuacji?  

\- Możesz mieć rację – odezwał się, czując się spokojniej niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej.

\- Mogę? – Wade prychnął. – Na pewno mam.

Peter zaśmiał się i uściskał najemnika mocniej, z satysfakcją odkrywając, że pod wpływem jego nacisku nie pękła żadna kość, a Deadpool nie odczuł bólu.

\- No dobra, masz rację – ustąpił. Wade wypiął dumnie pierś.

\- Opowiadaj dalej – zachęcił go najemnik, odnosząc się do stażu.

\- Naprawdę chcesz tego słuchać? – zapytał dla pewności. – Nie robiłem nic niezwykłego. To nie było jakieś tajne laboratorium Dundersztyca, czy coś.

\- Mam to gdzieś, chcę posłuchać – zapewnił. – Wszystko co masz do powiedzenia jest dla mnie interesujące.

\- To nie prawda, ale dzięki za kłamstwo.  

Wade wcale go zawsze go nie słuchał i nie było w tym nic złego. On też nie zawsze słuchał, co dokładnie paplał najemnik. Tak długo jak obaj wiedzieli, kiedy nadstawić uszu i skupić na sobie nawzajem swoją uwagę, tak wszystko było w porządku.

\- Jak śmiesz?! Jestem rycerzem, brzydzę się kłamstwem! – oznajmił donośnym głosem, na tyle donośnym, że przekrzyczał nawet ruch uliczny.

\- To że masz konia, nie czyni z ciebie rycerza – zauważył i ściągnął mu kapelusz z głowy. – A już na pewno nie robi tego ten strój.

Peter dostał nagle z łokcia w pierś. Był tym tak zaskoczony, że aż zabrakło mu przez moment powietrza. Nawet trochę go zabolało.

\- Ta uwaga to jawny atak na mój honor! – Oho, powróciła „rycerska” gadka. – Nie po to stoczyłem te wszystkie bitwy i uciąłem łby krwiożerczym smokom, by teraz mnie obrażano! I to przez kogo?! Pana mojego serca! Zraniłeś mnie do krwi, mój ukochany!

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz, Don Kichot – zaśmiał się Peter i ponownie nałożył najemnikowi kapelusz na głowę. – Hełm na miejscu, zadowolony?

\- Nie dopóki nie odzyskam honoru.

Peter przechylił się przez jego ramię i pomimo niechęci do czegoś takiego, ucałował go w policzek, kręcąc nosem z niezadowoleniem, gdy poczuł pod ustami zimną maskę, zamiast ciepłej i szorstkiej skóry naznaczonej wieloma bliznami.

\- Lepiej?

\- Od kiedy honor odzyskuje się przez pocałunek, eh? – zapytał z uśmiechem i zwrócił głowę w stronę Petera.

\- Od kiedy rycerze ubierają się jak kanadyjska policja konna – odparł i zignorował wyraźną prośbę swojego chłopaka o kolejny pocałunek, tym razem w usta.

\- Punkt dla ciebie – przyznał niechętnie. – To co z tym stażem? Na pewno było coś ciekawego. Wysadziłeś coś?

Był pewien, że temat już zakończony, ale najwyraźniej Deadpool naprawdę był tym zainteresowany. Raczej nie samą nauką, ale ewidentnie chciał poznać uczucia Petera, co poprawiło mu humor jeszcze bardziej niż sama przejażdżka. Nie ma nic lepszego niż wspierający chłopak. 

\- Nie, ale prawie stłukłem kilka rzeczy.

\- Moja krew!

\- To nie jest powód do dumy, Wade – zauważył. Gdyby zbił wtedy te próbówki, Tony osobiście wywaliłby go ze stażu. Mogli być teraz przyjaciółmi, ale to nie znaczyło, że coś takiego w jego laboratorium będzie tolerowane, zwłaszcza u tak zwanego geniusza.

\- Dla mnie jest. Im więcej rozwalisz, tym lepiej.

\- Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę z twoich destruktywnych tendencji – powiedział zgryźliwe. – Ale coś takiego nie przejdzie w laboratorium.

\- W miejscu pełnym drogiego sprzętu i masy szkła? Brzmi jak miejsce idealne pod destruktywne tendencję.

Peter głośno westchnął poirytowany.

\- Chciałeś słuchać, czy nie?

\- Słucham! – zapewnił, unosząc dłoń do góry. Drugą pewnie trzymał na sercu. Szkoda tylko, że unosił nie tę, co potrzeba.

\- Okej. – Peter zastanowił się, od czego zacząć. – Przywitał mnie Tony.

\- Błaszak ma czas na coś takiego?

\- Długo ze mną nie pobył, dostał jakiś ważny telefon i zmył się, zostawiając mnie pod opieką mojego nauczyciela. Miły facet, nieco nieśmiały, ale miły.

\- Lubię nieśmiałych facetów.

Peter parsknął.

\- Widzę po sobie.

\- Ty jesteś nieśmiały? – spytał autentycznie zaskoczony. – Nie zauważyłem.

\- Nie moja wina, że wyciągasz mnie z mojej skorupy.

\- Hmm… - zamyślił się najemnik. – Nie, jestem pewien, że to nie tylko ja. Przy Flashu też nie byłeś nieśmiały.

\- Jaka więc jest diagnoza, doktorze Phill?

\- Aha! To jest odpowiedź! – zawołał podekscytowany. – Jesteś nieśmiały tylko kiedy nie możesz się skryć za sarkazmem, a o to ciężko w niektórych sytuacjach.

Nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób, ale coś w tym było.

\- To dalej nazywa się nieśmiałość – zauważył z uśmiechem. – Ale niezła diagnoza, oby tak dalej.

\- Mówiłem ci, że się na tym znam.

Peter pokręcił głową. Często to robił w rozmowie ze swoim chłopakiem, czasami nawet za często, ale nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego na świecie.

\- Tak jak mówiłem – kontynuował swoją opowieść – Otto, w sensie mój nauczyciel, jest w porządku. Nie wiem tylko jak uczy, bo cały staż byłem zbyt skupiony, by nie przyczepić się do niczego jak do jednej zlewki, ale…

\- Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz – przerwał mu i dodatkowo zatrzymał konia, by móc lepiej spojrzeć na Petera. – Przykleiło ci się cos do ręki.

\- Tak, zlewka – odparł niepewnie. Do czego Deadpool zmierzał? I czemu już mu się nie podobał kierunek, jaki obrała ta rozmowa?

\- Więc możesz się przykleić do praktycznie wszystkiego?

\- Prawdopodobnie.

Nie miał jeszcze okazji tego wypróbować.

\- Nawet do ludzkiego ciała?

Głos Wade’a obniżył się, a to oznaczało tylko jedno. Nawet nie czekał na to, aż najemnik potwierdzi jego przypuszczenia swoimi słowami, tylko bez tego spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – zagroził mu i był przy tym całkowicie poważny.

\- Za późno – powiedział niewinnie i zrobił się zamyślony. – Mmm…

\- To nawet by nie zadziałało – zauważył, nie wiedząc do końca, czy się oburzać, czy się śmiać z absurdu tego „planu”. – Gdybym przykleił się do twojego penisa, to nie mógłbym poruszać ręką, co w tym fajnego?

\- Aww, zniszczyłeś to wspaniałe marzenia – poskarżył się rozczarowany. – Ale hej, gdybyś tak przykleił się do mnie, a ja…

\- Nie kończ – poprosił, przykładając mu palec do ust, prawie że modląc się, by ten się nie przykleił. Na szczęście tak się nie stało, a Wade wyszczerzył się pod maską. Nawet nie widząc tego uśmiechu, Peter nie mógł go nie odwzajemnić. – Poza tym małym incydentem staż był naprawdę spoko. Całe laboratorium było naprawdę imponujące, powinieneś je zobaczyć.

\- Nie jestem wielkim fanem laboratorium – przypomniał i znów nakazał koniowi ruszyć.

\- Wiem, ale może zmieniłbyś zdanie albo chociaż docenił to miejsce – wyjaśnił z nadzieją. Chciałby kiedyś przyprowadzić Deadpoola na staż i pokazać mu wszystko, co on wczoraj widział. Ale może po godzinach, żeby nie wpaść na żadnego naukowca. – Nie ma tam niczego, co wskazywałoby na eksperymenty na ludziach.

Poczuł moment, kiedy Wade spiął się, zraz po usłyszeniu tych słów. Peter postanowił jak najszybciej zmienić temat, ale nie za szybko, by najemnik nie pomyślał, że obchodzi się z nim jak z jajkiem. Mogłoby mu się to nie spodobać.

\- Odwiedzę cię tam – zapewnił. – Sam przecież chciałem tam iść dzisiaj, żeby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa. Ale nie oczekuj, że to miejsce będzie dla mnie równie ważne, co dla ciebie.

\- Nie oczekuję. – Peter przytulił go mocniej. Tym razem emocje nie były tak spokojne jak ostatnim razem, ale nie doszło do nieprzyjemnego wypadku. – Nie chcę tylko żeby jakaś część mojego życia była dla ciebie niekomfortowa.

\- Jestem dużym chłopcem, poradzę sobie z kilkoma wojennymi wspomnieniami.

\- Czy ty wszystko musisz obracać w żart? – zapytał uśmiechając się wbrew woli.

\- Gdyby nie to już dawno bym zwariował – wyjaśnił i po chwili dodał: - Bardziej niż zwykle ma się rozumieć.

\- Ma się rozumieć – przytaknął i zaśmiał się, ciesząc się ze zmiany tonu rozmowy. To miała być w końcu przyjemna przejażdżka, a nie żalenie się sobie nawzajem ze swoich tragedii czy strachów. Choć jeden temat bardzo go kusił. – Hej, wiesz że w laboratorium, w którym pracuję, pracują też ludzie przekonani o tym, że Tony przyjął mnie na staż tylko dlatego, bo mnie lubi?

\- Cooo?! – zawołał z niedowierzeniem. – Nie zauważyli jeszcze, jaki jesteś genialny?

Peter wzruszył ramionami, czego Wade oczywiście nie mógł wiedzieć, ale prawdopodobnie to wyczuł.

\- Trudno coś takiego ocenić po pierwszym dniu w laboratorium – zgadywał. To była śmieszna sytuacja, ale nawet zrozumiała. W końcu nic jeszcze nie pokazał, a z tego co wiedział był jedynym studentem przyjętym na staż w tym roku. Wnioski nasuwają się same, nawet jeśli nieprawdziwe.

\- Szkoda, że nie można wyeksponować twojego mózgu, poznaliby się na twoim geniuszu.

\- Intelekt nie uwidacznia się w wyglądzie mózgu – poinformował najemnika, rozczulony jego rozumowaniem. – A nawet gdyby, obejdzie się bez tego. Może nie pokazałem się z dobrej strony, gdy prawie zniszczyłem trochę sprzętu laboratoryjnego, ale jutro będzie lepiej i pokażę im, na co mnie stać.

\- Bierz ich, tygrysie! – zachęcił go Wade. – Czy może powinienem powiedzieć pajączku, eh?

\- Tygrysie jest okej. – Czułby się dziwnie będąc nazywanym pająkiem, nawet jeśli posiadał jakieś moce tego zwierzęcia. – Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę się do mnie przekonają, a nie aż do końca stażu będą mnie traktować jak przepustkę do Tony’ego.

Ciężko w takim środowisku będzie o przyjaźń, zwłaszcza tą szczerą. Był kiepski w ocenie ludzi, a ci naukowcy mogą to wykorzystać i udawać jego przyjaciół, by wkraść się w łaski Tony’ego Starka. Pewnie nawet by się nie zorientował, gdyby coś takiego spróbowali, dlatego musiał liczyć na samego Tony’ego, że w razie czego zauważy co się kroi. To, albo będzie mówił o wszystkim Deadpoolowi. Żartowali sobie z jego dyplomu z psychologii, ale jako najemnik na pewno znał się na tym nieco, nawet jeśli jedynie amatorsko. Kłamstwo i obłudę na pewno by rozpoznał. Gdyby go przyprowadził do jednego takiego naukowca, pewnie wyczułby u niego obie te rzeczy bez problemu. Będzie musiał kiedyś spróbować, jeśli już zdecyduje się nawiązać bliższy kontakt z innymi pracownikami laboratorium. Póki co był ukontentowany raczkującą relacją z Otto.

\- Jeśli tego spróbują, zrób to, co ja bym zrobił – poradził mu Wade.

\- Mam ich zastrzelić? – zapytał. To brzmiało jak rozwiązanie w wykonaniu Deadpoola.

\- Nie! – zabronił od razu. – Może. Ale zanim przejdziesz do środków ostatecznych, po prostu każ im się odpierdolić. A potem wytrzyj im mordy jakimś ciekawym wydarzeniem, podczas którego ty i blaszak będziecie się świetnie bawić udając na przykład romans. To ich wkurzy.

\- Albo zachęci do ponownego próbowania – zauważył, sceptycznie podchodząc do tych rad.

\- Jak im powiesz, żeby spierdalali, to spierdolą – zapewnił. – Nic tak nie odstrasza ludzi jak soczyste przekleństwo, zwłaszcza wypowiedziane przez kogoś, kto wygląda jak niewinny aniołek, którego usta nigdy nie skalało żadne brzydkie słowo.

\- Nie jestem aniołkiem.

\- Wiem. Czego ty w tych ustach nie miałeś – zaśmiał się, a jego śmiech stał się jeszcze głośniejszy, gdy Peter walnął go w ramię. Zranione kości: zero. – Ale serio, zrób słodkie oczka jak te, którymi namawiasz mnie do wszystkiego i każ komuś spierdalać. Zadziała na sto procent.

\- Na pewno spróbuję – obiecał. Wykorzystywanie swojego niewinnego wyglądu naprawdę mogło być dobrą strategią, nie tylko w tym przypadku. Na pewno okazałoby się skuteczne w wielu innych sytuacjach. Szkoda tylko, że na Jamesona raczej by nie zadziałało. Na to wcielenie Hitlera nawet najsłodszy kotek by nie zadziałał, a gdyby ktoś spróbował przy nim przekląć, pewnie usłyszałby w odpowiedzi tak wulgarną wiązankę, że ze wstydu przeleciałby przez wszystkie piętra i zapadł się aż do jądra ziemi.

Czasami się zastanawiał, czy Jameson to jednak nie jest jakiś super złoczyńca, który tylko udaje redaktora, by nikt go nie znalazł.      

\- Wygląda na to, że twój dzień był super – stwierdził Wade.

\- Super? – powtórzył. Sam uważał, że nie było aż tak źle, ale super? – Z której strony?

\- Zobaczyłeś fajne laboratorium, poznałeś potencjalnego przyjaciela i wrócisz tam jutro w lepszym stanie psychicznym i lepszym skupieniu. Dla mnie to brzmi super.

Brzmiało, ale w jego mniemaniu tylko jako okej. Wade był jednak niepoprawnym optymistą, nic więc dziwnego, że dla niego dzień, podczas którego omal nie wyjawił swoich mocy i nie potrafił się skupić na swoim zadaniu, był super. Może miał rację? Faktycznie wróci na staż jutro i będzie miał jeszcze masę okazji, by pokazać się z lepszej strony. Jeśli nie będzie musiał się martwić swoimi mocami, oczywiście.

\- No to ja opowiedziałem ci o moim dniu – odezwał się Peter, ucinając temat. – Teraz ty odpowiedz na moje pytania.

\- Uuu, przesłuchanie. Jesteś dobrym czy złym gliną?

\- Jestem twoim chłopakiem.

\- To nawet gorzej niż zły glina! – zawołał przerażony. – Gliniarzowi mogę skłamać i nic mi nie zrobi. Skłamię tobie i mogę wylądować na kanapie!

\- Dokładnie, więc lepiej uważaj na to jak odpowiadasz – ostrzegł.

\- Czy jeśli będę złym chłopcem to mnie ukażesz? – zapytał smutnym głosem, ale ze słyszalną nutą nadziei. Peter zaśmiał się.

\- Zobaczymy – odparł, uśmiechając się, gdy Wade się ucieszył. – To skąd masz ten mundur?

\- Jaki mundur, to moja skóra! Zrzuciłem wilinkę. – Peter spiorunował go wzrokiem, co chyba musiał wyczuć, bo po chwili odpowiedział już normalnie. – Mam go schowany na nagłe wypadki.

\- Często jeździsz na koniu i pocieszasz zmutowanych studentów?

\- Jasne, a ty nie?

\- Mam ciekawsze zajęcia – odpowiedział rozbawiony. – A skąd masz konia?

\- Koń nie jest teraz najważniejszy.

Wymigiwał się od odpowiedzi, czyli czuł się czegoś winny, czy może raczej wiedział, że prawda nie spodoba się Peterowi, a gdy to się stanie, to będzie miał kłopoty.       

\- Myślałem, że Kanadyjczycy jeżdżą na łosiach.

\- Nie mieli łosi w zoo w Central Parku – wyjaśnił jakby wcale nie przyznawał się właśnie do próby kradzieży. Bohater czy nie, Deadpool pozostanie Deadpoolem.

\- Ale mieli konie?

Wade wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, ale policja miała.

Ah, to dlatego nie chciał powiedzieć skąd miał konia. Niepotrzebnie, skoro i tak się w końcu wygadał – specjalnie lub nie. Właśnie o tym mówił, Deadpool nie zmieniał pewnych nawyków i choć na co dzień powstrzymywał innych przed kradzieżą, sam się nią nie brzydził ani przed nią nie wzbraniał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie ukradł tego konia w jakiś brutalny sposób i że nie naraził się zbytnio policji, bo w przeciwnym razie Kapitan będzie musiał załagodzić sprawę. Może nie należeli do Avengers, ale niejako mieli zagwarantowaną ich ochronę właśnie w takich wypadkach. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wpadną w kłopoty, Tony użyczy im swoich prawników albo rzeczników prasowych, by uprzątnąć bałagan narobiony przez Wade’a. Peter nie widział się w roli tego, który wpakuje się w kłopoty, zresztą nie tylko on, więc najemnik już z góry był podejrzanym numer jeden. Trochę niesprawiedliwe, ale gdy chodziło o niego, była to jedyna słuszna postawa.  

\- Ukradłeś konia policji? – zapytał dla pewności, łudząc się, że może to tylko żart albo chociaż pożyczył, a nie ukradł.

\- Skąd indziej wziąłbym konia, który nie przestraszy się ruchu ulicznego? – usprawiedliwił się. Żeby to jeszcze cokolwiek usprawiedliwiało.

\- Fakt – przyznał z westchnieniem. To miało sens. – A więc umiesz jeździć na motocyklu, samochodem, na koniu, co jeszcze potrafisz?

Nie miał do tej pory zbyt dużego kontaktu z dorosłymi osobami, a już na pewno nie znał ich tak dobrze. Starszych od niego ludzi przeważnie spotykał w szkole czy na ulicy albo w sklepie, ale poza wujostwem nie znał nikogo z tych osób, które miały trzydzieści lat lub wzwyż, był jednak pewien, że spora część społeczeństwa nie miała tylu umiejętności co Deadpool, a to i tak pewnie nie było jeszcze wszystko. Tacy uzdolnieni w wielu dziedzinach ludzie nie zdarzali się mimo wszystko tak często. Był ciekawy, czy to jak bardzo Wade jest uzdolniony to zasługa mutacji, czy był taki już wcześniej. Nie słyszał od niego wielu opowieści sprzed zostania Deadpoolem, ale ze strzępów historii mógł wywnioskować, że był całkiem niezłym najemnikiem jeszcze zanim przywdział czarno-czerwony strój. Kto wie, może Wade Wilson był w jakimś stopniu geniuszem. Albo po prostu był na tyle cierpliwy i zdeterminowany, by nauczyć się tego wszystkiego, co potrafił obecnie.

\- Pilotować odrzutowiec, helikopter, pływać motorówką, prowadzić czołg i obsługiwać wózek widłowy – wyliczył z dumą.

\- Dlaczego umiesz to ostatnie?

Wózek widłowy wydawał się dość przypadkowym wyborem wśród pozostałych pojazdów. Raczej nie pasował do posady najemnika, choć w dziwny sposób pasował do samego Wade’a. 

\- Nie skończyłem szkoły, a zanim dostałem się do wojska musiałem jakoś zarabiać.

\- Imponujące – przyznał z uśmiechem. Naprawdę był pod wrażeniem tego, co Wade osiągnął. Nie każdemu udałoby się to samo, zwłaszcza walcząc po drodze z nowotworem, który następnie przerzucił się na skórę i dalej dawał się we znaki. Peter nigdy nie poznał silniejszej osoby od Deadpoola. Dalej żyć po czymś takim i to jeszcze z uśmiechem na ustach? Wielu by się poddało, choć z drugiej strony, Wade nie bardzo miał się jak poddać i sam się przyznawał do tego, że próbował to zakończyć, ale nie mógł umrzeć. Nie negowało to jednak tego, że był silny jak nikt inny. Gdyby tak nie było, nie byliby teraz razem, bo nawet nie starałby się o ten związek. Bo niby po co, gdy nie widział dla siebie przyszłości? 

W takich chwilach Peter doceniał to co mieli jeszcze bardziej, bo tak niewiele brakowało, by ich związek nie istniał. Wzruszało go na samą myśl.

\- Jesteś podniecony?

I jakakolwiek nastrój, jaki odczuwał teraz Peter poszedł do piachu przez ten jeden komentarz. Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Cały Wade, zawsze tylko o jednym.

\- Może gdybyś powiedział, że umiesz też kierować pociągiem – zasugerował, dołączając do rozpoczętej zabawy. O ile poprzednia w ogóle się skończyła. Całe ich życie wydawało się być jedną wielką zabawą.

\- Nie udowodnisz mi, że nie umiem – odparł i odwrócił głowę. Peter mógł dostrzec, jak porusza sugestywnie brwiami.  

\- Człowiek orkiestra.

\- Gdy siedzisz w takim zawodzie co ja, uczysz się wielu rzeczy. Ty jesteś uzdolniony w naukach ścisłych, ja w motoryzacji i zabijaniu ludzi.

\- Czyli obaj jesteśmy geniuszami tylko w innych dziedzinach?

Nie nazwałby mordowania jakąkolwiek dziedziną, ale na potrzeby tego porównania postanowił to zrobić.

\- Zawsze chciałem być geniuszem, gdy dorosnę!

\- I co, udało się? – zapytał i postukał najemnikowi w głowę. – Hmm, całkiem pusto.

\- Twoja też będzie, jak mózg wypłynie ci uszami po tym jak ci przyłożę – zagroził, ale ton jego głosu był tak lekki i pozbawiony powagi, że nawet dziecko by się tej groźby nie przestraszyło. Peter zaśmiał się.

\- No co ty. Nie zrobiłbyś krzywdy swojemu misiaczkowi – zauważył i przysunął się, by oprzeć brodę na ramieniu najemnika. – Prawda?

\- Boli mnie nawet na samą myśl – wyznał i przyłożył do piersi rękę, by po chwili trącić nią Petera w podbródek. – I nie żartuję w tym momencie.

\- Wiem – odparł i usiadł normalnie, rozkoszując się dalszą jazdą.

Wciąż byli na Manhattanie, choć zbliżali się już do jednego z mostów, by opuścić ten dystrykt. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że nie są nawet w połowie drogi do celu, a jego zaczynały już boleć uda od ściskania nimi boków konia, by utrzymywać się na jego grzbiecie. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że był głodny, od śniadania nic nie jadł, a to było już jakiś czas temu. Może gdyby miał pewność, że zaraz się zatrzymają, to by wytrzymał, ale miał coraz większe wrażenie, że prędzej ich noc zastanie niż dojadą na miejsce.

\- Możemy zatrzymać się, żeby coś zjeść? – zapytał i wyjrzał zza Deadpoola, by spojrzeć na drogę przed nimi. Dostrzegł w oddali szyldy paru knajp z fast foodami, idealne na postój, żeby coś zjeść przed dalszą jazdą.

\- Dobry pomysł, też zgłodniałem.

Nie miał pojęcia co zrobił Wade, ale koń nagle przyspieszył i wbiegł na chodnik. Ludzie uskakiwali przed nim, gdy nie zważając na nich parł do przodu, aż na znak najemnika nie zatrzymał się przed McDonaldem.

\- Myślisz, że obsłużą nas w Drive Thru? – zapytał Deadpool, patrząc przez okno do środka lokalu.

\- Na pewno pracownicy tego stanowiska widzieli już dziwniejsze rzeczy  - zauważył Peter. Nawet na zewnątrz czuć było zapachy wydobywające się ze środka. W brzuchu mu zaburczało, a w ustach zebrała się ślina. Oddałby teraz wiele za choćby jedną frytkę. – Tylko że tu nie ma Drive Thru.

\- Szlag, zawsze chciałem coś tam kupić siedząc na koniu. – Wade zeskoczył z konia, przerzucając nogę nad jego głową. Bronie, które miał przy sobie poruszyły się z łoskotem przy lądowaniu. Jak na zwykłą przejażdżkę był nieźle uzbrojony pod mundurem.

\- Może innym razem – powiedział i spojrzał niepewnie na konia. Siedział na nim teraz sam i trochę się obawiał, że zwierze nagle ruszy, a on spadnie, nie mając się czego trzymać, gdy Deadpool stał na ziemi. – Um, mam iść z tobą?

\- Ktoś musi pilnować konia – zauważył i złapał Petera w pasie. Nie wiedział z początku, o co mu może chodzić, ale gdy poczuł pociągnięcie od razu załapał. Pochylił się do przodu i złapał się siodła, podciągając się na nie. Wade asekurował go przez cały ten czas, a potem pomógł włożyć stopy w strzemiona. – Gotowe. Czekaj tu grzecznie na mnie.

\- Co jak koń odjedzie? – spytał spanikowany. Nie wiedział jak się je ujeżdża, więc spadnie nawet siedząc w siodle. Jeśli profesjonalistom się to zdarzało, czemu jemu miałoby się nie przydarzyć?

\- Nie odjedzie, to profesjonalista – zapewnił i poklepał zwierzę w zad. Koń parsknął i poruszył się niespokojnie, a Peter szybko złapał za wodze.

\- Mogę zejść? – poprosił. Naprawdę nie chciał siedzieć na nim sam.

\- Wtedy na pewno ktoś go ukradnie – wyjaśnił i niespodziewanie ściągnął kapelusz, a następnie maskę, podając ją Peterowi. – Trzymaj, żeby nikt cię nie rozpoznał.

\- A co z tobą? – zmartwił się. Wade robił postępy, ale wejście do publicznego miejsca z tak odsłoniętą twarzą to wciąż było dla niego coś niemożliwego do wykonania. Na randkach zawsze zasłaniał głowę kapturem i czapką.

\- Może dostanę zniżkę jak wcisnę im kit, że jestem weteranem wojennym albo ofiarą pożaru – stwierdził nonszalancko, zakładając kapelusz na głowę. – Poza tym twoja tożsamość jest ważniejsza niż mój brzydki ryj.

Peter chciał się z nim kłócić, by nie stosował takich określeń wobec samego siebie, ale zrezygnował, żeby nie przeciągać. Chciał jak najszybciej oddać maskę swojemu chłopakowi, a nie zrobi tego, jeśli będzie go trzymał na zewnątrz.

\- Dzięki, Wade – powiedział i założył maskę, od razu wyczuwając nieprzyjemny zapach. Jak Wade mógł wytrzymywać w niej tyle czasu? I czemu jej nie prał tak często jak powinien, czyli po każdym użyciu? – Cofam to, nie dziękuję.

\- Aww, przecież to mój niesamowity, męski zapach – zauważył rozbawiony.

\- Raczej zapach tego, co jadłeś godzinę temu – stwierdził i zakasłał. – Idź już, nie chcę być w tej masce dłużej niż muszę.

Deadpool zasalutował i wszedł do McDonalda, zostawiając go samego i z koniem, który co chwilę przystępował z nogi na nogę. Peter zacisnął palce na wodzach, a uda na siodle, ale nie za mocno, by biednego zwierzęcia nie połamać. Powoli się uspokajał, koń nie zdradzał oznak przerażenia, nieważne jak wiele osób niego przechodziło czy samochodów przejeżdżało, więc pozwolił sobie na relaks. Kilka minut wytrzyma.

\- Nie zrzuć mnie, dobra – poprosił i pogłaskał konia po karku, tak jak to widział na filmach. Zwierzę zastrzygło uszami i potrząsnęło łbem, strasząc tym samym Petera. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że dalej wszystko w porządku. – Okej, okej.

Nie chcąc wyglądać na tchórza, głównie przed sobą, ale i innymi ludźmi, którzy przechodząc obok mu się przyglądali, starał się sprawiać wrażenie jak najbardziej zrelaksowanego. Spojrzenia przechodniów nieco mu to utrudniały, para policjantów patrolująca po drugiej stronie ulicy też nie napawała go optymizmem. Gdyby do niego podeszli, nie miałby pojęcia co by im powiedział w odpowiedzi na pytanie o to, co tu robi.

Będzie miał kłopoty, jeśli rozpoznają konia jako policyjnego. Jego opiekun musiał to zgłosić, więc na pewno oskarżyliby Petera o kradzież. A on jeszcze miał na twarzy maskę Deadpoola. Pozostało mu tylko wierzyć, że koń nie zostanie rozpoznany, bo w sumie nie miał na sobie nic, co wskazywałoby na pracę w policji. Chyba że siodło rzucało się w oczy. Wyglądało zwyczajnie, ale nigdy nie wiadomo.

Na szczęście patrol zostawił go w spokoju. Może nie wiedzieli o kradzieży, może nie zostało to zgłoszone, może maska ich odstraszyła. Cokolwiek to było, poszli sobie nie przejmując się tym, że jakiś koń stoi na środku chodnika jakby byli w jakimś Teksasie. Nowy Jork był jednak dziwnym miejscem, mało co robiło tu na ludziach wrażenie. Nic dziwnego, że tylu superbohaterów wybierało to miasto jako swoją siedzibę, a ci źli jako główny cel ataków.

Koń cofnął się nagle i odsunął od drzwi, gdy wybiegło przez nie kilka osób. Peter prawie stracił równowagę, ale utrzymał się w siodle i popatrzył zdziwiony na uciekających ludzi. Pewnie Wade zaczął coś gadać i ich wystraszył, bo raczej nie przeraziła ich jego twarz. Nie była aż taka straszna, gdy nie pojawiała się nagle.

Chociaż koń był policyjny, najwyraźniej istniały rzeczy, które mogły go przerazić. Może brak silnej osobowości jeźdźca też mu nie służył? Deadpool zniknął, więc został tylko z równie co on sam przerażonym Peterem. Na pewno czułby się pewniej z porządnym jeźdźcem, a nie kimś takim jak on. Mimo to postanowił spróbować uspokoić zwierzę, głównie po to, by nie skończyć na chodniku.

\- Spokojnie – powiedział łagodnym głosem i znów pogłaskał konia po szyi. Niewiele to pomogło, Peter czuł jak ogon za nim porusza się niespokojnie, podobnie jak sam koń, który stukał kopytami o chodnik, zapewne zastanawiając się czy zostać na miejscu, czy uciekać. – Nic się nie dzieje, widzisz?

Peter pociągnął lekko wodze do siebie, a koń cofnął się o trzy kroki i zatrzymał. Zaczął go znowu głaskać i zdawało się to przynosić efekty, z każdą chwilą zwierze robiło się spokojniejsze, choć dalej parskało i zamiatało ogonem, czuł jednak pod palcami, jak mięśnie szyi rozluźniają się.

\- Właśnie tak – pochwalił z uśmiechem i wyprostował się w siodle, przyjmując poprawną pozycję jeździecką. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że jest poprawna. – Mówiłem, że wszystko w porządku.

Chwila strachu minęła, obaj byli teraz spokojni i zrelaksowani. Peter poczuł się pewniej i nawet zaczął się zastanawiać, jak by to było przejechać się samemu na tym koniu. Zwyczajne siedzenie zaspokajało jego dziecięce marzenie, które miał lata temu podczas zabawy w kowbojów. Jazda na tym wspaniałym stworzeniu przez pustynię musiała być niesamowita, mógł praktycznie poczuć pęd powietrza, ciepło słońca i potężne mięśnie poruszające się pod nim, gdy koń pędził przed siebie.

Jak niewiele potrzeba, by wcielić to wyobrażenie w życie, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia. Odpowiedni ruch piętami albo wodzami i koń zacząłby biec. Nie miał pojęcia jak by się na nim utrzymał, ale nagle zapragnął zrobić właśnie to, nie interesując się konsekwencjami.

\- Próbujesz mi ukraść Artaxa? – usłyszał nagle, co wyrwało go z jego marzenia.

Zaskoczony spojrzał na prawo na stojącego obok i obładowanego jedzeniem Wade’a.

\- Ma na imię Artax? – zdziwił się i ściągnął plecak z ramion, rzucając go na ziemię, by najemnik mógł spakować jedzenie do środka.

\- Odkąd na nim jeżdżę, tak – odparł z uśmiechem. Szybko spakował wszystko, zostawiając tylko jedną torbę z jedzeniem na wynos. 

\- Nie zapadnij się w bagnie, Artax – ostrzegł konia, znów go głaszcząc. – Choć byłoby o to ciężko, nie możesz być smutny przy Deadpoolu. Przynajmniej nie zbyt długo.

Jemu samemu było o to ciężko.

\- Kupiłem Happy Meal tylko dla jabłka, żeby koń też coś zjadł – oznajmił najemnik, wyjmując z torby czerwone pudełko. – Chcesz go nakarmić?

Peter rozpromienił się i niezdarnie zszedł z konia, dołączając do swojego chłopaka na ziemi. Wade wyjął z pudełka kawałek jabłka i podał mu go, podchodząc z nim do Artaxa.

\- Jak mam go nakarmić? – zapytał i zaśmiał się, gdy koń przysunął łeb w jego stronę, trącając go pyskiem i próbując dosięgnąć do dłoni, w której trzymał jabłko.   

\- Nigdy nie karmiłeś jakiegoś zwierzaka? – zdziwił się. – Po prostu podstaw mu jabłko pod pysk.

Zrobił tak, jak polecił mu Wade. Artax, czy jakkolwiek miał na imię, od razu zabrał się jedzenia. Chrapy konia były miękkie i mokre, połaskotały Petera w dłoń, gdy kawałek jabłka został praktycznie wchłonięty. Artax wyraźnie chciał więcej, bo gdy tylko zjadł swój przysmak, od razu zaczął go trącać pyskiem, domagając się więcej jedzenia. Peter musiał się cofnąć, gdy koń na niego naparł, obwąchując go całego.

\- Okej, okej, już daję ci więcej – zaśmiał się i wyciągnął rękę po kolejne jabłko. Wade wręczył mu całe pudełko, z którego wyjął następną ćwiartkę. Artax spałaszował ją ze smakiem, stukając kopytami o chodnik z podekscytowania. – Smakuje ci? Pewnie, że tak. Dobry chłopiec.

Nie powinno go dziwić, że kontakt z koniem tak go uszczęśliwił. Nie bez powodu używano ich w różnych terapiach. Artax był taki szczęśliwy, gdy podawał mu kolejne kawałki jabłka, że nie mógł nie cieszyć się razem z nim i nie śmiać, gdy koń łasił się do niego jak jakiś pies. Pomogło mu to zapomnieć o jego problemach i skupić na czymś przyjemniejszym, jak zaufanie, którym obdarzał go Artax, przyjmując od niego kolejne kawałki jabłka, które niestety szybko się skończyły. To była mimo wszystko porcja dla dziecka, nie dla dorosłego konia, który wciąż domagał się więcej.

Peter śmiał się co chwilę, gdy Artax wciskał swój pysk pod jego ubranie albo przybliżał go do jego twarzy. Był taki pocieszny, że nie potrafił się nawet na niego gniewać, gdy został przewrócony i tylko refleks Deadpoola uratował go przed upadkiem. Rozbawiony spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem. Zaciekawiło go to, bo spodziewał się usłyszeć jakiś tekst o waleniu konia, czy coś takiego, a spotkał się tylko z milczeniem.  

\- Co? – zapytał, gdy Wade nie przestał się mu przyglądać. Miał coś na twarzy? Koń go obślinił? Czemu się na niego patrzył z takim rozczuleniem?

\- Nic – odparł stawiając go do pionu i wciąż nie spuszczając go z oczu. – Lubię cię takiego uśmiechniętego. Zwłaszcza po tym co się wczoraj stało.

Peter zaczerwienił się, ale nie uciekł ze wzrokiem, tylko odpowiedział na uśmiech najemnika.  

\- Jesteś taki ckliwy – stwierdził, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać tego, jak zareagowało jego ciało na te słowa, zwłaszcza serce, które zaczęło szybciej bić.

Wade ukłonił się praktycznie do samej ziemi. 

\- Zawsze do usług – powiedział i skinął na Artaxa. – Chcesz spróbować?

\- Czego? Prowadzić konia?

Był przerażony i podekscytowany tą perspektywą jednocześnie. Nie posiadał nawet najmniejszej wiedzy o koniach, jak mógłby jednego prowadzić? Z drugiej strony Wade będzie przy nim i na pewno mu w razie czego podpowie, więc może się świetnie bawić podczas jazdy. O tym przecież fantazjował jeszcze chwilę temu. Mógłby spróbować. Jak nie będzie mu szło, to najwyżej się zamienią, a do tego czasu poczuje, jak to jest ujeżdżać konia. Nowe doświadczenie do kolekcji, które zapewne nie miałoby nigdy miejsca, gdyby nie znajomość z Deadpoolem.

\- Okej – zgodził się i z pomocą najemnika wspiął się z powrotem na grzbiet konia, siadając wygodnie w siodle.

\- Zabierz nogę – polecił mu Wade i sam się wspiął, siadając za nim tak blisko, że przylegał do jego pleców.

Peter się denerwował, dlatego nie stawiał się i pozwolił swojemu chłopakowi pokazać mu wszystko. Deadpool chwycił wodze i włożył mu je do rąk, obejmując je swoimi.   

\- Z koniem trzeba jak z kobietą – powiedział, a Peter pomimo maski czuł jego oddech na uchu, gdzie zaraz obok znajdowały się usta najemnika. – Delikatnie i ostrożnie. No chyba, że kobieta lubi na ostro, ale konia lepiej tak nie traktować.

\- Nigdy nie byłem z kobietą – przypomniał. Dłonie pociły mu się z nerwów, ale starał się nad tym panować, by nie wyjść na tchórza.

\- Z koniem trzeba jak z eksperymentem chemicznym? – poprawił się, a Peter dużo łatwiej zrozumiał tę alegorię.

\- Lepiej. – Okej, siedzieli na koniu, co teraz? Patrzył bezradnie na wodze w swoich dłoniach i na stojącego w miejscu konia, który po jedzeniu wyglądał na szczęśliwszego niż jeszcze przed chwilą. – Jak mam ruszyć?

\- Wyobraź sobie, że jesteśmy w łóżku…

\- Bądź poważny – poprosił. Był zbyt zdenerwowany tym, że zrobi niechcący koniowi krzywdę, by żartować.

\- Jestem – zapewnił. – Kontynuując, wyobraź sobie, że jesteśmy w łóżku. Co robisz, gdy mnie pieprzysz?

\- Um… - Znał na to odpowiedź, ale miał pustkę w głowie, bo nie potrafił przypisać jej do jazdy konnej. Co miał wspólnego seks z ujeżdżaniem konia? Poza tym, że pewna technika nazywana była na jeźdźca?

Wade westchnął.

\- Wypchnij biodra do przodu i przyciśnij łydki do boków konia – poinstruował. Ah, więc o to chodziło. Teraz to miało sens.

Wziął głęboki wdech i wziął się do roboty. Czuł się głupio wypychając biodra do przodu bez powodu, ale przypomniał sobie, że to samo robił Deadpool, gdy kilka minut temu to on prowadził konia. Z każdym ruchem zwierzęcia też ruszał biodrami.

Artax ruszył bez problemów i zaczął iść przed siebie. Udało mu się! Jechał na koniu! Był taki dumny z siebie, że aż odwrócił się do Wade’a, który wciąż trzymał go za ręce, cały czas mając kontrolę nad sytuacją.

\- Jadę na koniu – powiedział podekscytowany.

\- Nie zamieniaj mi się tu zaraz w reklamę Old Spice – ostrzegł śmiejąc się i lekko poruszył wodzami za niego. – Właśnie tak, powolutku.

Peter nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie działo. Ujeżdżał prawdziwego konia. Z drobną pomocą, ale ujeżdżał. Cieszyło go to nawet bardziej niż nauka jazdy na motocyklu. To była jednak maszyna, a teraz obchodził się w żywym stworzeniem, które słuchało jego poleceń. Mógłby tak jeździć częściej, gdyby tylko się tego nauczył. To było wspaniałe i nie mógł nie poczuć rozczarowania, gdy przypomniał sobie, że to nie ich koń i że nie mogą go zatrzymać. Przywiązał się do niego podczas tej przejażdżki, zwłaszcza gdy karmił go jabłkiem. Szkoda, że to nie była jakaś znajda, którą mogliby zabrać do domu, czy może raczej do jakiejś stadniny za miastem. Mogliby wtedy co tydzień przyjeżdżać i wybierać się na kolejne przejażdżki.

Nie było to takie nierealne marzenie, Wade pewnie mógłby kupić jakiegoś konia, ale to nie byłoby to samo co z Artaxem, którego imienia wciąż nie znał. Nie ważne, dla niego to już zawsze będzie Artax.

Peter kierował nim tylko trochę, w większości za każdy skręt odpowiadał Wade, który jednak cały czas podpowiadał mu, jak ma to robić, by koń go słuchał. Nauczył go też zatrzymywać się i zwalniać, a po przejściu dwóch przecznic, pokazał mu jak przechodzić z chodu w kłus i z powrotem. Galop sobie darowali, sam nie był pewny, czy dałby radę kontrolować wtedy Artaxa. Cwał w ogóle nie wchodził w grę, z takim ciężarem na plecach koń pewnie i tak nie byłby w stanie biec tak szybko.

To musiało być męczące nieść dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn na swoim grzbiecie. Artax co prawda trochę odpoczął, gdy był karmiony, ale wcześniej Peter wciąż siedział w siodle, a swoje ważył i nie było tego mało. Martwił się, że gdziekolwiek jadą, Artax tego nie wytrzyma.  

\- To powiesz mi gdzie jedziemy, skoro ja prowadzę? – zapytał, poruszając tym samym dręczący go temat.

\- Nie.

Spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

\- Powiesz mi chociaż, jak daleko to jest? – Może się mylił i wcale nie jechali aż tak daleko. Gdyby było inaczej, zjedliby kupione jedzenie już teraz, a Wade tylko je spakował.

\- Za miastem.

Okej, jednak jechali daleko, a jego obawy się potwierdziły. Nie znał się na koniach, ale nie trzeba być ekspertem by wiedzieć, że żaden koń nie wytrzyma tak długiej jazdy z takim ciężarem. Jak daleko było „za miastem”?

\- I chcesz tam pojechać na koniu?

\- Tak.

\- Takim tempem?

Poruszali się kłusem, całkiem szybko, ale znacznie wolniej od jakiegokolwiek samochodu, a Artax na pewno nie będzie w stanie utrzymywać tego tempa przez całą drogę. Prędzej czy później będą musieli zwolnić, a nawet zatrzymać się na postój i napoić biednego konia. Policyjny czy nie, on też miał swój limit wytrzymałości, który w przypadku wożenia prawie dwustu kilo wagi na pewno był dużo mniejszy niż zazwyczaj.

\- Tak.

\- Chcesz tam dojechać jutro rano? – zapytał całkiem poważnie. Za kilka godzin zacznie się ściemniać, a oni dopiero wyjeżdżali z Manhattanu.

Do Wade’a chyba w końcu dotarło, co zamierzał zrobić i że praktycznie chciał zabiegać to biedne zwierze na śmierć.

\- Więc mówisz, że powinniśmy się przesiąść? – zapytał rozczarowany.

\- Obawiam się, że tak.

Sam nie był z tego zadowolony, fajnie jeździło się na koniu, ale dla jego dobra powinni go odstawić do jego właściciela albo chociaż w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie ten mógł go stamtąd zabrać i odstawić do stadniny.

Wade pojęczał jeszcze trochę i ponarzekał, ale dostosował się do nowych wytycznych i przejął całkowicie stery. Znaleźli pierwszy lepszy posterunek i zatrzymali się przed nim, zsiadając z konia. Peter wciąż miał maskę swojego chłopaka, więc jeden policjant, który wyszedł na zewnątrz zobaczyć co się dzieje, od razu skupił się na Deadpoolu, choć pewnie zrobiłby to samo nawet gdyby maska była na właściwym miejscu.

\- Um, co tu się dzieje? – zapytał. Jego dłoń powędrowała do kabury z pistoletem, jeszcze go nie wyjął, ale jeden niewłaściwy ruch i Wade’a mógłby się zmienić w żywy oraz ruchomy cel.

\- Pożyczyłem konia, teraz go oddaję – wyjaśnił najemnik i złapał Petera za ramię, gdy ten w końcu zwlókł się z grzbietu zwierzęcia. – Podziękuj od nas swojemu koledze, pa!

Wade nacisnął przycisk na teleporterze i obaj przenieśli się na drugą stronę ulicy, zaraz pod ścianą jednego z budynków. Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował w sytuacji, znów się przenieśli, tym razem pomiędzy dwa wieżowce.

\- I nie mamy transportu – odezwał się Deadpool. – I co teraz?

\- Musimy znaleźć jakiś samochód – odpowiedział Peter. To było jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie, skoro nie mieli dostępu do Deadharleya.

\- Policja ma radiowozy – zauważył i ruszył w stronę komisariatu.

Peter złapał go szybko i bez problemu zatrzymał w miejscu. Nie było to nic nowego, Wade często się zatrzymywał pod wpływem tylko jednego dotyku, nie musiał nawet używać do tego siły, ale tym razem tak zrobił, choć zupełnie nieświadomie. Najemnik został w miejscu jakby nagle został przywiązany do jakiegoś głazu. Peter tak się właśnie czuł, jakby był jakąś siłą nie do ruszenia. Zaniepokojony puścił Wade’a, ale ten nie był w ogóle przejęty kolejnym pokazem nadludzkiej siły.

\- Przestań kraść sprzęt policji – nakazał mu Peter, wciąż pod wrażeniem tego, jak łatwo mógł teraz zatrzymać ludzi w miejscu. Ciekawiło go jaki jest limit tej siły.

\- Ja tylko pożyczam.

\- Nie – zakazał kategorycznie. Wade wydął usta i przewrócił oczami, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Trudno było powiedzieć, gdy patrzyło się w dwie białe gałki.

\- Dobra, wypożyczę jakiś wóz.

Deadpool ściągnął mu maskę z twarzy i sam ją założył, udając się na poszukiwania wypożyczalni, używając do tego telefonu. Peter przysiadł na ziemi pod ścianą i wziął głęboki wdech, rozkoszując się jako tako świeżym powietrzem po tak długim czasie w masce najemnika. Nie ma nic lepszego niż typowy nowojorski zapach spalin, śmieci i moczu unoszący się w powietrzu. Tak pachnie dom. Duże lepiej niż przepocona, nasączona ropą maska Wade’a.

Zapach otoczenia nie przeszkodził mu w dobraniu się do zawartości plecaka. Był tak głodny, że mógłby jeść nawet w samym centrum wysypiska śmieci. Menu McDonalda nie należało do jego ulubionych, zwłaszcza że teraz już pewnie trochę wystygło, ale nie miał pod ręką nic lepszego, więc z radością zanurzył zęby w zimnym, ale wciąż apetycznym hamburgerze. Zdążył zjeść trzy i paczkę frytek, nim pod wejście alejki podjechał sportowy kabriolet.

\- Wsiadaj, frajerze, jedziemy na zakupy! – zawołał Wade i zatrąbił. Nie miał już na sobie munduru, musiał go gdzieś zrzucić po drodze tutaj.

Z uśmiechem, Peter zabrał plecak i ruszył do auta, wyrzucając po drodze śmieci. Jeszcze kawałek od samochodu rzucił swoimi rzeczami na tylne siedzenie, a po zbliżeniu się do drzwi przeskoczył przez nie z łatwością i wylądował na siedzeniu pasażera.

\- Uuu, ktoś tu się popisuje – odezwał się Deadpool.

\- Nie mam pojęcia czemu tak zrobiłem – wyznał. Chciał wsiąść do samochodu normalnie, ale poczuł nagle potrzebę rozruszania się i ani się obejrzał, a przeskoczył nad drzwiami. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie robił, ale coś mu podpowiedziało, że da radę, więc bez zawahania odbił się z dziwną lekkością od chodnika, instynktownie wiedząc z jaką siłą to zrobić i w jakiej odległości.

\- Niedługo się dowiemy – powiedział tajemniczo i ruszył z piskiem opon, wolną ręką unosząc maskę do góry. – Nakarm mnie, o ile jeszcze wszystkiego nie zjadłeś.

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie żrę tyle co ty – przypomniał i sięgnął po plecak, zaraz potem zapinając pasy. – Niedługo utuczysz się jak świnia.

\- Nie z takim stylem życia, skarbie. A nawet jeśli, zawsze będę mógł atakować ludzi jak Blob.

\- Kto?

\- Taki mutant.

\- Oh.

Peter nie pozwolił mu powiedzieć czegoś więcej, bo gdy najemnik spróbował, wcisnął mu frytkę do ust, co skutecznie go uciszyło. Przynajmniej na kilka sekund, które poświęcił na przeżuwanie, potem znowu zaczął gadać, ani razu nie tracąc koncentracji podczas prowadzenia.

Przez większość drogi Peter karmił Deadpoola, głównie frytkami, hamburgery dając mu tylko podczas postoi. Gdy o to poprosił, dawał mu też coś do picia. Czuł się jak matka karmiące swoje dziecko, ale było w tym coś miłego, więc nie narzekał.

Dobrze zrobili zostawiając konia policji, bo naprawdę jechali daleko. Peter zaniepokoił się, gdy wyjechali daleko poza miasto. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że jadą do Instytutu Xaviera. To miałoby sens teraz, kiedy stał się nadczłowiekiem. Co prawda profesor Xavier zajmował się mutantami, ale nikt nie powiedział, że nie może pomóc także ludziom, którzy zyskali moce z innych źródeł. Nie jechali jednak tam i szybko się o tym przekonał, gdy zjechali w jakąś boczną, wiejską drogę i niedługo potem zobaczył w oddali bramy złomowiska.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? – zapytał przyglądając się ogrodzeniu, które otaczało spory obszar zawalony wrakami samochodów, autobusów i masą innego metalu.

\- Właściciel wisi mi przysługę – wyjaśnił Wade wysiadając z samochodu. Peter zrobił to samo i dołączył do swojego chłopaka przed bramą. – Chwilowo wysypisko jest zamknięte, bo przyczepili się o kwestie bezpieczeństwa pracowników, więc będziesz mógł w spokoju trenować swoje moce.

\- Po to mnie tu ściągnąłeś? – zdziwił się. Był pewien, że cały ten dzień będzie miły i przyjemny. Nie że był przeciwny nauce kontroli swoich mocy, prędzej czy później będzie musiał je opanować, ale nie był pewny, czy chce zaczynać już dzisiaj. Pewnie powinien, zwłaszcza po tym co stało się w laboratorium, ale znów obudził się w nim strach przed tym wszystkim. Nie był kompletnie przygotowany na naukę i obawiał się, że zrobi coś źle. Wade twierdził, że w okolicy nie było żadnych ludzi, ale był on. Zawsze też mógł zrobić krzywdę samemu sobie.

No i była jeszcze kwestia tego, co dokładnie potrafi. Bał się, że odkryje jakąś moc, która mu się nie spodoba, coś jeszcze bardziej destrukcyjnego niż nadludzką siłę. Albo gorzej i trenując sprawi, że mutacja zacznie postępować dalej. Wciąż mógł się zmienić w ogromnego pająka.

Mimowolnie dotknął swoich żeber, jakby zaraz miały tam wyrosnąć kolejne kończyny, ale nie poczuł żadnych zmian, więc odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę – wyjaśnił. –  Najpierw chciałem ci poprawić humor moim epickim wejściem na koniu, ale pomyślałem, że może przyda ci się miejsce, gdzie mógłbyś potrenować w spokoju kontrolę nad mocami. Kto wie, może ci się to spodoba. Ja miałem sporo frajdy, gdy pierwszy raz patrzyłem jak odrastają mi palce.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy – stwierdził. Przyzwyczaił się już nieco do zdolności Wade’a, ale widok odrastających kończyn dalej go brzydził.

\- Wiem! – zgodził się ani trochę urażony. – I co sądzisz? Dobry miałem pomysł?

\- Sam nie wiem – przyznał. Czas podzielić się swoimi wątpliwościami z resztą klasy. – Co jak coś pójdzie podczas treningu nie tak? Na przykład odkryję nową moc, jaką jest eksplozja?

\- To byłoby zajebiste! – stwierdził podekscytowany.

\- Nie, nie byłoby – zaprzeczył.

\- W takim razie dobrze, że pająki nie mają mocy eksplozji i ci to nie grozi – zauważył nieprzejęty. – Ale mam nadzieję, że masz jad i potrafisz wywołać nim erekcję!

\- Wiesz, że taka erekcja jest bolesna? – przypomniał i przejechał językiem po zębach. Nie były inne, więc raczej nie posiadał jadu, ale może wydzielał go przez skórę.

\- Od odrobiny bólu jeszcze nikt nie umarł.

\- Dalej nie jestem przekonany – wyznał niepewnie.  

\- Prędzej czy później musisz się nauczyć kontrolować te moce.

\- Wiem. – Peter z przyjemnością pozwolił Deadpoolowi go objąć i okazać wsparcie. – I chcę to zrobić, ale się boję.

\- Hej, będę przy tobie cały czas – obiecał, zmuszając go do popatrzenia na niego. Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy Wade zdjął maskę.

\- Tego też się boję, że zrobię ci znowu krzywdę.

\- Lepiej mnie niż komuś innemu. Ja przeżyję wszystko.

Wcale go to nie uspokoiło.

\- Co jeśli nigdy nie nauczę się kontroli? – zapytał. Tego obawiał się najbardziej, że już zawsze będzie zagrożeniem dla innych, zwłaszcza dla bliskich. Nie będzie mógł się zbliżać do cioci, do Harry’ego, do Gwen. Zostanie sam. No, prawie sam. Wade go nie opuści, ale on mógłby się zdecydować opuścić jego, by go nie krzywdzić. Już wystarczająco się w życiu nacierpiał, a ostatnim czego Peter chciał, to zrobić krzywdę komuś, kogo obiecał nie krzywdzić. Kogoś, kto powinien się czuć bezpiecznie w jego towarzystwie, nie martwić się tym, że może go połamać.

\- Nie dowiemy się jeśli nie spróbujesz – zauważył. Obawy Petera nie ostudziły jego entuzjazmu, który pomagał mu trochę się uspokoić i ukoić szalejące w nim nerwy. – Nie musisz nic robić z tymi mocami, gdy już nauczysz się kontroli nad nimi, ale nie ukrywam, że fajnie by było, gdybyś został superbohaterem.

\- Ja? Superbohaterem? – powtórzył zszokowany. – O nie, nie, nie. Nic z tego.

\- Dlaczego nie? – zapytał zawiedziony. – Już przecież robisz to samo tylko na mniejszą skalę.

\- Właśnie, na mniejszą skalę – zauważył. – Co jak nie poradzę sobie z czymś większym? Poza tym nie wybiegajmy tak w przyszłość, jeszcze nawet nie umiem kontrolować swoich zdolności.

\- No ale jak już będziesz…

\- Może być tak, że nigdy nie będę, a superbohater powinien chronić ludzi, a nie być dla nich zagrożeniem – przerwał mu poirytowany. Westchnął po chwili, uspokajając się, by nie doprowadzić do kłótni. – Wybacz, nie chciałem tak na ciebie naskoczyć.

\- W porządku, jesteś zdenerwowany. – Wade nie żywił urazy i dalej się uśmiechał. – Ale serio, pomyśl o tym.

\- Spróbuję – obiecał.

Nie sądził, że zmieni zdanie. Nie nadawał się na superbohatera. Sprawdzał się przy mniejszych akcjach, choć teraz nie był pewny nawet tego. Może już nigdy nie będzie mógł chodzić na patrole, bo zwykłym ciosem pięścią kogoś zabije. Na pewno były setki innych osób bardziej nadających się na superbohaterów niż on. On był tylko zwykłym nastolatkiem, któremu trochę się poszczęściło podczas jednej wycieczki. Te moce powinny należeć do kogoś innego, nie chłopaka, który się ich boi.

\- Dobra, to zaczynamy! – ogłosił. Wade wziął mały rozbieg i wskoczył na wysoką bramę, bez większego wysiłku podciągając się wyżej aż nie złapał się jej na samej górze. Odbił się wtedy od bramy i przeskoczył nad nią, robiąc efektowne salto nim wylądował po drugiej stronie, kłaniając się swojej jednoosobowej widowni. – Ta da!

Peter zaklaskał, na co Deadpool odpowiedział mu szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Zaraz do ciebie dołączę – powiedział i sięgnął po teleporter, który miał w kieszeni.

\- O nie, wejdziesz tak jak ja! – zawołał Wade.

\- Co? – Spojrzał w górę na bramę, która kończyła się na wysokości drugiego piętra, jak nie w połowie trzeciego. – Chyba żartujesz.

\- Na pewno dasz sobie radę, wierzę w ciebie! Szkoda, że nie wziąłem mojego stroju cheerleaderki.

\- Dobrze, że go nie wziąłeś. – Wciąż nie wiedział jak niby miałby powtórzyć wyczyn najemnika. Może i wskoczył bez problemu na sufit, obracając się przy tym do góry nogami i przeskoczył nad drzwiami samochodu, by dostać się do środka, ale to nie znaczyło, że wespnie się po czymś tak wysokim.

Brama była nie tylko wysoka, ale była też zrobiona z siatki posiadającej małe oczka. Nie było mowy, by można w nią było wbić czyby butów. Mógłby użyć tej mocy, która trzymała go na suficie i przyklejała go do wszystkiego, ale obawiał się, że utknie w połowie. Poza tym nie wiedział jak ją aktywować. Był do tego jakiś włącznik albo komenda? 

\- No rusz się! – popędzał go zniecierpliwiony Wade. Wcale nie dodawało mu to odwagi czy pewności siebie.

\- Nie wiem jak – wyznał. Powinien powtórzyć ruchy swojego chłopaka? Nie przyglądał mu się dobrze, jak on to w ogóle zrobił? Wspiął się tylko dzięki sile swoich rąk? Chyba tak, skoro buty nic nie dawały, a palce mógł wsadzić w oczka siatki i dzięki temu się podciągnąć. Peter niby miał potrzebną do tego siłę, ale i tak się obawiał, że spadnie i się połamie.

\- Masz klej w palcach, po prostu się wespnij!

Żeby to było takie łatwe, pomyślał, ale cofnął się, trochę dalej niż wcześniej Deadpool, tak dla pewności. Gdy się zatrzymał, policzył jeszcze do dziesięciu, by na pewno nie być zdenerwowanym, jeśli moce były związane z jego emocjami i dopiero wtedy ruszył w stronę bramy. Tak jak wtedy przy aucie, jakiś dziwny instynkt podpowiedział mu kiedy i z jaką siłą odbić się od ziemi. Jego oczy jakby same wypatrzyły najlepszy kawałek podłoża i postawił tam dominującą nogę, wybijając się na niej w górę. Krzyknął zaskoczony, gdy bez problemu prawie przeskoczył bramę, łapiąc się jej w ostatniej chwili.

\- Zajebiste! – usłyszał pełen podziwu głos Wade’a.

Peter zawisł na bramie i spojrzał w dół. Był prawie pewny, że pobił o kilka metrów rekord świata w skoku wzwyż. Co prawda nie przeskoczył przeszkody, ale czuł, że mógłby to zrobić i wciąż nie mógł to uwierzyć. Próbował sobie na szybko przypomnieć jakieś skaczące pająki i w jego głowie pojawiły się skakunowate, które skakały na kilka centymetrów. Nie było to może imponujące, ale gdy wziąć pod uwagę ich rozmiary, osiągały całkiem niezłe wyniki. Przenosząc je na rozmiary Petera, jego umiejętność wykonywania kilkumetrowych skoków miała dużo sensu. Był praktycznie pół pająkiem i na swój sposób było to nawet ekscytujące.

Wciąż nie był jednak po drugiej stronie, odbił się więc tak jak wcześniej Deadpool i przerzucił swoje ciało nad bramą, puszczając ją jednocześnie rękoma. Czuł, że nie stanie mu się krzywda, jak jakiś kot obrócił się momentalnie w powietrzu i bez problemu wylądował na ziemi, z jakiegoś powodu na trzech kończynach i przykucając.

Wade od razu do niego podbiegł i porwał go w ramiona, kręcąc nim dookoła.

\- To było świetne, skarbie! – pochwalił śmiejąc się. – Niesamowite!

Peter musiał przyznać mu rację. To było niesamowite. Przerażające, ale niesamowite. Wspaniale było móc robić coś takiego nawet się przy tym nie męcząc. Zachowanie spokoju pomogło, moc nie wymknęła się spod kontroli, zadziałała praktycznie sama i pomogła mu dostać się na drugą stronę bramy. Może nie będzie z nią aż tak źle, jeśli tylko uda mu się panować nad emocjami cały czas, co jednak wydawało się niemożliwe do osiągnięcia.

\- Tak, to było całkiem spoko – zgodził się nieśmiało. Nie chciał brzmieć zbyt entuzjastycznie, by Wade nie pomyślał, że zmienił zdanie co do tego wszystkiego.

\- Całkiem spoko?! – pisnął mu wprost do ucha. – Wiesz jak niewielu superbohaterów potrafiłoby coś takiego? Kapitan by tak nie potrafił! Logan by tak nie potrafił! Jesteś pieprzony akrobatą!

\- Okej, okej, uspokój się – zaśmiał się. Kto by pomyślał, że tak szybko przejdzie mu zmartwienie, ale trudno było się martwić, gdy Deadpool zamieniał się w nadpobudliwe dziecko ekscytujące się najmniejszymi rzeczami. – To było fajne, ale za wcześnie na świętowanie.

\- Dlaczego? Udało ci się opanować moc.

\- Nie wiemy tego – przypomniał mu. – A nawet jeśli, to tylko dlatego, że byłem spokojny i się zrelaksowałem. W walce nie będę miał tak łatwo.

W ogóle nie będzie spokojny w czasie patroli, to był zawsze jakiś stres. W takich sytuacjach kontrola nad mocą będzie niemożliwa. Kolejny powód, by nie zostawać profesjonalnym superbohaterem. Nawet na zwykłych patrolach w Queens mógłby sobie nie poradzić.

\- Będzie dobrze! – Wade zmierzwił mu włosy i odszedł gdzieś, zapewne oczekując, że Peter pójdzie za nim, ale on został jeszcze przez chwilę przed bramą, znów spoglądając na nią z dołu.

Prawie doskoczył na samą górę tak po prostu. Jakby to była najprostsza rzecz na świecie. Jak w jakimś śnie, które miewał za dzieciaka, ale to nie był sen tylko rzeczywistość. Mógł przysiąc, że wciąż czuł w nogach tę nieopisaną i póki co niezmierzoną siłę. Była jak duży ładunek elektryczny i powoli rozchodziła się po całym jego ciele. To było niesamowite, czuł się jak nowy człowiek, jakby nie był już Peterem Parkerem.

Na swój sposób było to przerażające. Jeśli nie był Peterem, to kim był? Bo na pewno nie superbohaterem. Na taki tytuł potrzeba coś więcej niż tylko dziwnych mocy. Póki co był tylko zmutowanym dzieciakiem, dziwadłem. Nie podobało mu się to, wolałby wrócić do bycia po prostu Peterem, ale prawdę mówiąc, przestał nim być w momencie, kiedy zwariowany najemnik wylał się z szybu wentylacyjnego zaraz przed nim.   

Wyglądało na to, że przez jakiś czas będzie się męczył z własną tożsamością. Czuł się bez niej dziwnie, jakby nagi i chciał ją jak najszybciej odzyskać. Mimo wszystko bycie nadczłowiekiem nie rekompensowało jej straty, a wręcz pogarszało całą sytuację. Czemu to nie mogło być prostsze? Czemu do problemu z mocami musiał dołożyć jeszcze to? Czemu nie mógł być normalny? Czemu całe życie musiał się wyróżniać? Czy to naprawdę było przeznaczenie jak twierdził Wade? Wątpił, ale lepsze takie wyjaśnienie niż żadne, a innego akurat nie miał. Nie był teraz pewny absolutnie niczego poza tym, że ma moce i kimś się stał, ale jakie dokładnie to moce i kim pozostawało dla niego zagadką. Podobnie jak to, co zrobi z tym wszystkim w przyszłości, a ta była jednym wielkim znakiem zapytania.

Całe szczęście miał Deadpoola do pomocy. Nie poradziłby sobie bez niego.

\- Idziesz?! – O wilku mowa. Peter spojrzał w kierunku najemnika, który odszedł już spory kawałek nim zorientował się, że idzie sam. Odmachał mu, dając znać, że go usłyszał i ostatni raz patrząc na bramę, dołączył do swojego chłopaka, czując że jest w stanie zrobić jeszcze wiele niesamowitych rzeczy.

Czas przetestować swoje moce i odkryć, co jeszcze potrafi i może przy okazji trochę się tym pocieszyć w miejscu, gdzie nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy. Nikt nie powiedział, że te umiejętności nie mogą go bawić, zwłaszcza że tamten skok naprawdę był świetny.

Wade zaczekał na niego nim znowu zaczął iść, prowadząc go pomiędzy stosami wraków, piętrzącymi się nad nimi niczym wieżowce. Peter miał wrażenie, że wcale nie opuścili Manhattanu tylko znaleźli się w jakiejś jego apokaliptycznej wersji. Wszędzie było czuć zapach korozji czy oleju, w pewnym  momencie pomiędzy nogami przebiegł im szczur wielkości kota. Bardziej stereotypowe to złomowisko być już nie mogło.

Przeszli na jakiś bardziej otwarty teren, który podejrzanie przypominał jakąś arenę. Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby takie było założenie tego miejsca, zwłaszcza że na obrzeżach wielkiego koła walały się puste puszki po różnego rodzaju piwach. Niby nic niezwykłego, to w końcu złomowisko, ale butelki i paczki po fajkach czy chipsach już raczej nie zaliczały się do typowych elementów krajobrazu złomowiska.

\- Czy to arena? – zapytał w końcu, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać w niepewności. – Będziemy walczyć na śmierć i życie? Wiesz, że nie masz teraz szans?

\- Na pewno byłaby to ciekawa walka – przyznał i puścił mu oczko. – I tak, to arena. Odbywają się tu walki robotów.

\- Serio? Kiedy będzie następna? – Zawsze chciał zobaczyć walkę robotów na żywo.

\- Nie wiem, nie interesuje mnie ta zabawa dla nerdów.

\- Odszczekaj to – nakazał urażony.

\- Hau! – zaszczekał posłusznie. – Zadowolony? Sądząc po twojej minie raczej nie.

\- Co tu będziemy robić? – zadał kolejne pytanie. Nie miał pojęcia jak Wade chce sprawdzić jego moce i czemu akurat złomowisko było do tego idealne poza faktem, że nie było tu gapiów?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, nie wiem jakie masz moce.

Peter westchnął i zrezygnowany walnął się na ziemię, uważając by nie upaść na żaden kawałek metalu, których było tu w piachu pełno.

\- To jest nas dwóch – zauważył, spoglądając w niebo. Chmury poruszały się powoli po niebie, wpędzając go w lenistwo. Ciekawe, czy umiał latać?

\- Wiemy na pewno, że nażarłeś się szpinaku, chodzisz po suficie jak mucha i bez problemu zabrałbyś Maroney złoty medal na igrzyskach.

\- Istnieje też prawdopodobieństwo, że wytwarzam sieć – dodał siadając i przyglądając się swoim dłoniom. – Tylko skąd?

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie, póki co skupmy się na czymś, czego jeszcze niedawno nie byłbyś w stanie zrobić, a co możesz zrobić teraz.

\- Czyli?

\- Mam pewien pomysł! – oznajmił i ulotnił się, zostawiając go samego w kręgu.

By umilić sobie czekanie, Peter zaczął chodzić bez celu, przyglądając się pozostałościom po walkach robotów. Wyobraził sobie jak mogłaby wyglądać jego walka z jakimś robotem, ale takim sporym, czymś w stylu mecha, a nie garażowego wynalazku. Czy z nowymi mocami miałby szanse? Chociaż jakiekolwiek? Potrafił połamać ludzkie kości, ale nie wiedział, czy stal też jest w stanie zniszczyć. Może wcale nie był taki niezwykły jak wydawało się Deadpoolowi i nadawałby się do walki co najwyżej z ludźmi?

Usłyszał swojego chłopaka jeszcze zanim go dostrzegł, a to wszystko za sprawą dwóch beczek, które toczył przed sobą, kopiąc je co chwilę nogą. Ręce miał zajęte, w jednej trzymał jakąś linę, a pod pachą deskę.

\- Po co ci to wszystko? – zdziwił się. – Mam to rozwalić ręką czy co? Nie jestem ninją, wiesz?

\- Wiem, ja nim jestem! Katany i te sprawy. – Wade postawił beczki w pewnym odstępie od siebie i położył na nie deskę, ale nie na płasko, tylko wąską krawędzią do góry.

\- I co mam z tym zrobić? – Ten test mocy był jakiś dziwny, nie mógłby po prostu czegoś walnąć i sprawdzić jaką dokładnie dysponuje siłą?

\- Przejdź się po tym – polecił mu i poklepał deskę.  

\- Co?

\- Przejdź się po tym – powtórzył i podszedł do niego, by go podprowadzić bliżej. – Gdy przeskakiwałeś przez bramę, popisałeś się niezłą równowagą. Chcę zobaczyć, na co cię stać.

\- Myślisz, że jedną z mocy jest równowaga? – spytał i wspiął się na beczkę. Wade w tym czasie podszedł do deski i przytrzymał ją, by się nie chwiała.

\- Nie, myślę po prostu, że wyostrzyły ci się wszystkie zmysły, w tym i zmysł równowagi – wyjaśnił. – No dalej. Hop!

Peter przewrócił oczami i postawił jedną stopę na desce. Nie zatrzęsła się, Deadpool trzymał ją dostatecznie mocno, by cała konstrukcja była stabilna. Raz kozie śmierć. Najwyżej spadnie, nie było wcale tak wysoko, a chyba nie jest aż taką ciamajdą, by wylądować twarzą na ziemi. Postara się w razie czego wylądować na nogach, które były znacznie wytrzymalsze niż normalnie biorąc pod uwagę to, z jakiej wysokości skok wytrzymały.

Nim ruszył, przypomniały mu się chwile, kiedy za dzieciaka chodził na krawężniku, starając się z niego nie spaść. To było podobne wyzwanie, tylko znacznie trudniejsze, bo deska była cieńsza niż krawężnik. Przejście po niej jednak nic wielkiego nie udowodni. Wielu ludzi na świecie potrafiło coś takiego, choćby cyrkowcy zawodowo wykonujący takie sztuczki codziennie. Choć z drugiej strony, coś takiego na pewno wymagało lat treningu, a on ich nie doświadczył. Jeśli z dnia na dzień zyskał umiejętność ćwiczoną przez lata, to chyba będzie jednak wystarczający dowód, że miał lepszy zmysł równowagi niż jeszcze przed ukąszeniem.

Nie dowie się jeśli nie spróbuje, zaraz się przekonają, czy teoria Wade’a jest słuszna. Wydawał się wiedzieć więcej o tej mutacji niż to pokazywał, ale może po prostu się Peterowi wydawało, choć nie chciał, by tak było, wolał żeby chociaż jedna osoba wiedziała co robić. On nie wiedział, więc potrzebował każdego wsparcia, jakie mógł dostać.

Wykonał wreszcie pierwszy krok, opierając cały swój ciężar na nodze, która stała teraz na desce. Druga, oderwana od beczki, znajdowała się w powietrzu. Stał teraz tylko na jednej nodze i chwiał się tylko trochę, rozpościerając ręce, by pomóc sobie utrzymać równowagę. Niesamowite!

\- Dobrze sobie radzisz – zauważył Wade i pokazał mu kciuk w górę.

\- Trzymaj deskę! – zawołał spanikowany. Jeśli spadnie, to tylko dlatego, bo najemnik nie wywiązał się ze swoich obowiązków.

\- Okej, okej. – Peter odetchnął z ulgą, gdy deska znów była trzymana obiema rękoma. – Dasz radę przejść, eh?

\- Chyba tak – odparł niepewnie i poruszył uniesioną nogą do przodu, stawiając ją ostrożnie przed tą pierwszą. To było proste. Zadowolony ze swojego postępu wykonał kolejny krok, a potem następny, powoli zbliżając się do swojego chłopaka, który wszystko stabilizował stojąc na środku. – Wychodzi mi!

\- I to jak! – Wade zagwizdał z podziwem. – Opuść ręce.

Peter wykonał polecenie bez żadnego zawahania i jednocześnie przyspieszył. Szedł teraz normalnym tempem, jakby przechadzał się ulicą. Deadpool zabrał przed nim ręce, gdy go minął i bez żadnego problemu przeszedł na drugą beczkę, zeskakując z niej z zadowoleniem.

\- Udało mi się! – oznajmił dumny z siebie. Naprawdę mu się udało! Chyba faktycznie wyostrzył mu się zmysł równowagi, poruszał się jak profesjonalista, a nigdy nie ćwiczył tego typu rzeczy. To ukąszenie pająka zdziałało cuda. Nie miał nawet pojęcia jak to możliwe, ale miał to gdzieś dopóki umiał to wszystko.

\- Dobra robota! – pochwalił Wade i zbił z nim piątkę. – Gotowy na kolejny test?

\- Pokaż co jeszcze masz – zachęcił go. Czuł się gotowy na wszystko i że najemnik niczym go nie zaskoczy, a nawet jeśli, to zrobi się tylko ciekawiej.

Pożałował swojej decyzji, gdy Deadpool wspiął się na stos samochodów z liną, a w zasadzie z kablem i przywiązał go do ramy jednego z wraków, sprawdzając czy dobrze trzyma. Potem przeszedł na wieżę stojącą równolegle do poprzedniej i zrobił to samo, napinając kabel tak mocno, jak tylko się dało, tworząc tym samym niewielki most pomiędzy obiema konstrukcjami.

Peter popatrzył w górę na kabel, po którym miał przejść. Był jeszcze wyżej niż brama prowadząca na złomowisko, jeśli nie spadnie z góry z powodu lęku wysokości, to uzna to za sukces. Nie był nawet pewny, czy wespnie się na samą górę.

\- Co jest? – zapytał go Wade z wrednym uśmieszkiem kryjącym się pod maską. – Cykasz się, eh?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył, kłamiąc najemnikowi w żywe oczy. – Może trochę.

\- Dasz radę, wierzę w ciebie – powiedział i poklepał go po plecach.

\- Wiara nie uchroni mnie od upadku – zauważył, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od kabla. Tak wysoko…

\- W razie czego cię złapię – obiecał. – A teraz zasuwaj na górę, chcę zobaczyć jak się zsikasz ze strachu.

Peter chciał go walnąć w ramię za ten tekst, ale powstrzymał się w obawie przed zmiażdżeniem mu go i zamiast tego lekko poirytowany podszedł do jednego ze stosu wraków i zaczął się powoli wspinać. Mógłby użyć teleportera, byłoby szybciej i łatwiej, ale chciał dodatkowo sprawdzić swoją równowagę. Na szczęście samochody były stabilne, więc nie najadł się aż tyle strachu, ile się spodziewał, co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie był ani trochę przerażony, a to źle wróżyło przed próbą.

Wreszcie udało mu się dotrzeć na górę. Miał stąd wspaniały widok na resztę wysypiska i okoliczne tereny.

\- Hej, widzę stąd nasz dom! – zawołał do stojącego w dole Deadpoola. Nie mógł sobie odpuścić tego żartu.

\- Tak, tak, bardzo śmieszne! – odkrzyknął mu. – Nie gadaj tylko ruszaj dupę i przechodź na drugą stronę!

\- Na pewno mnie złapiesz?! – zapytał. Wade dopiero teraz ustawił się pod nim i wystawił ręce przed siebie, gotowy coś w nie złapać. – Typowe.

Zmuszenie się do wykonania pierwszego kroku było najtrudniejsze. Zdrowy rozsądek kazał mu się odsunąć od krawędzi i zejść, ale chęć sprawdzenia swoich umiejętności okazała się silniejsza od rozsądku i strachu, który wciąż mu towarzyszyły.

Zaczął powoli tak jak z deską, ostrożnie stawiając stopę na kablu. Coś zatrzeszczało przeraźliwie, gdy oparł na nim część swojego ciężaru, ale po sprawdzeniu obu wież uznał, że wszystko jest w porządku i po prostu metal zaskrzypiał, gdy otarł się o niego napięty do granic możliwości kabel. Aktualnie bardziej bał się o to, że to on pęknie, a nie że sam spadnie czy któraś z wież się zawali.

\- Może wygram za to nagrodę Darwina - stwierdził i ruszył przed siebie, zamykając ze strachu oczy. Oczekiwał, że zaraz poczuje pęd powietrza, gdy zacznie spadać na łeb na szyję, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Doświadczył jedynie lekkiego wiaterku, który towarzyszył mu tutaj na górze.

Niepewnie otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół na swoje stopy. Obie stały na kablu, który bujał się nieznacznie, a on mimo to nie tracił równowagi. Jego ciało samo wiedziało co ma robić i jak się poruszać, by nie spaść, dostosowywał się do tego, co mówi instynkt i ustawiał je tak, by utrzymać środek ciężkości w jednym miejscu. To było niewiarygodne. W ciągu jednej doby jego organizm przystosował się do nowych umiejętności. Nawet nie tylko organizm, ale także wszystko inne jak właśnie instynkt, dostosował się do nowej sytuacji i nowych zagrożeń.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach Peter zorientował się, że się uśmiecha. Ze szczęścia. Z satysfakcją. Z radości. Podobało mu się to. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że te moce zaczęły go cieszyć. Nadal się ich bał, ale w końcu czuł, że może jednak wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny, skarbie! – usłyszał Deadpoola. Nawet z takiej wysokości mógł wyczuć podziw, jaki od niego teraz emanował. Wade właśnie stał się jego największym fanem numer jeden.

Zachęcony przez ten pierwszy krok, Peter wykonał kolejny. Tym razem nie odważył się opuścić rąk, instynkt podpowiadał mu, że musi sobie nimi pomagać i tak też robił, pokonując kolejne centymetry trasy, szczerząc się jak głupi ze swojego sukcesu.

Wade przesuwał się razem z nim, paplając o czymś przez cały czas i obserwując go z ziemi. Peter też się na niego patrzył, nie mogąc się już doczekać, kiedy do niego dołączy i uściskają się z radości, mogąc razem celebrować jego nowe umiejętności.

Co chwilę przenikał go dreszcz i włosy stawały mu dęba, gdy tak spacerował po kablu o grubości małego palca. Ta adrenalina była niesamowita i dodawała całemu doświadczeniu lepszego smaczku. To było jak latanie w chmurach, nad którym jeszcze chwilę temu się zastanawiał.

Całkowicie panował nad sytuacją i o dziwo, powoli robiło się to nudne. Nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło, ale gdy był w połowie drogi zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał na swoje ręce. Były silne, nawet bardzo silne, wiedział to już, ale czy dostatecznie silne? Był tylko jeden sposób, by to sprawdzić.

Wziął głęboki wdech, zamknął oczy i przesunął ręce przed siebie, jednocześnie pochylając się do przodu i odrywając jedną z nóg od kabla. Tak jak uczył się w szkole, stanął na rekach, unosząc nogi wysoko w górę, całkowicie wyprostowane.

\- Wow! – zawołał Wade. – Mam najlepszego chłopaka na świecie!

Peter zaśmiał się i spojrzał na niego, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że właśnie stał na rękach jakieś dwadzieścia metrów nad ziemią! Jeszcze kilka dni temu w ogóle nie przyszłoby mu to do głowy, a teraz to robił i cieszył sie tym jak małe dziecko. Ręce okazały się dość silne, by utrzymać go w górze, a nowa pozycja nie miała wpływu na jego zmysł równowagi, który wciąż kontrolował wszystko i zapewniał mu bezpieczeństwo.

Najlepsze było chyba to, że jego mięśnie w ogóle nie bolały. Czuł się zupełnie jakby stał na nogach, choć używał teraz więcej siły, by utrzymać tę pozycję. Ramiona miał napięte, podobnie jak nadgarstki, a mimo to w ogóle nie czuł tego wysiłku, jaki w to wkładał, o ile w ogóle można było to nazwać wysiłkiem. Było to dla niego tak naturalne, jak stanie czy unoszenie ręki w górę.

\- To jest takie ekstra! – krzyknął i zabrał jedną rękę, nawet nie czując zmiany użycia siły. Wszystko dalej było lekkie jak nigdy. Jak silny mógł być człowiek? To się robiło powoli absurdalne, ale jednocześnie było takie satysfakcjonujące. Wymoczek Parker nagle nie był już taki wymoczkiem! Flash zzieleniałby z zazdrości, gdyby go teraz zobaczył. Szkoda, że nie posiadł tych mocy, gdy zaczął szkołę średnią. Wszystkie dziewczyny i niektórzy chłopcy byliby jego dzięki tym umiejętnościom!

Stanie w miejscu i rozkoszowanie się swoimi mocami było kuszące, ale zauważył, że Wade zaczął się niecierpliwić, więc znów chwycił kabel obiema rękoma i ostrożnie opuścił nogi, stając na nich i szybko pokonując resztę drogi do celu, raz nawet podskakując. Już na samochodzie, w pośpiechu zszedł na dół i skoczył wprost w ramiona Deadpoola, który od razu go pocałował.

Peter uściskał go mocno, zapominając przez moment o swojej sile, ale gdy nic się nie stało, zrelaksował się i odpowiedział na pocałunek. To czego właśnie doświadczał było niesamowite i cieszył się, że może dzielić się tym z bliską mu osobą. Wade był jedynym, z kim mógł na temat swoich nowych mocy pogadać.  

\- Mówiłem, że to jest ekstra! Nadal twierdzisz, że nie byłbyś dobrym superbohaterem? Świetnie ci idzie!

Tak, w warunkach kontrolowanych, nie wiadomo jak poszłoby mu w terenie, gdzie nie zawsze będzie miał czas na zatrzymanie się i doprowadzenie swoich emocji do porządku.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz – poprosił i stanął na ziemi, puszczony przez Wade’a. Nie chciał sobie psuć nastroju, nie teraz, kiedy powoli zaczynał lubić te moce.

\- Dobra – zgodził się niechętnie. Musiało mu naprawdę zależeć, by zrobić z Petera bohatera równego jemu samemu. – Mówię tylko, że te moce ułatwiłyby ci robotę. Już teraz dobrze ci szło, ale z nimi? Są wręcz stworzone do superbohaterstwa.

\- Albo do cyrku – zauważył. Na jego występy przychodziłyby pewnie tłumy ludzi. Może powinien wystąpić w _Mam talent_?

\- Mogę zadzwonić do Clinta i spytać czy wciąż nie ma jakichś kontaktów w kręgach cyrkowych – zaproponował całkowicie poważnie.

\- Clint pracował kiedyś w cyrku? – zdziwił się. Pierwszy raz o tym słyszał.

\- Jasne, jako kobieta z brodą. – Peter przyjrzał mu się sceptycznie. – Tak naprawdę to strzelał z łuku.

\- Domyśliłem się – zaśmiał się Peter. – Skąd w ogóle o tym wiesz? Już ci się zwierzył?

\- Przeczytałem o tym w komiksie.

Peter westchnął i pokręcił głową, odchodząc od swojego chłopaka. Rozpierała go energia, chciał zacząć kolejny sprawdzian swoich nowych umiejętności miał nawet pomysł na kolejną konkurencję, ale tym razem potrzebował rywala, żeby to miało jakiś sens. Najlepiej dobrze wysportowanego rywala.

\- Wiesz co zauważyłem tam na górze? – zapytał najemnika. Słyszał, jak ten szedł za nim.

\- Jak wielkie jaja trzeba mieć, żeby pracować na takich wysokościach na co dzień?

\- Nie – odparł. – Znaczy to też, było wysoko i nawet trochę się bałem, ale chodzenie po tym kablu było niesamowite i takie łatwe. W ogóle się nie zmęczyłem, nawet jak stanąłem na rękach.

\- Myślisz, że masz też lepszą staminę? – domyślił się Wade. Opuścili już arenę, teraz szli po prostu wśród bloków metalu, spacerując bez celu i dalej oddalając się od wejścia. To miejsce to był prawdziwy labirynt, drogi rozgałęziały się praktycznie co chwilę, ale z ich umiejętnościami wspinaczki nie będą mieli problemu, by odnaleźć drogę powrotną. Gdyby tylko Peter opanował wspinanie po pionowych powierzchniach, byłoby jeszcze łatwiej.

\- Nie wiem, ale moglibyśmy to sprawdzić – zaproponował z uśmiechem.

\- Podoba ci się to – zauważył Deadpool, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech.

\- Tak – przyznał się, nie widząc sensu w kłamaniu, zwłaszcza że jego radość była bardzo widoczna i Wade zauważyłby ją nawet bez swoich umiejętności czytania z ludzi jak z otwartej księgi. – To znaczy, kogo by coś takiego nie bawiło?

Jego pierwsza reakcja na te rewelacja nie była jakimś wyjątkiem, każdy zareagowałby strachem, gdyby nagle odkrył, że umie chodzić po suficie. Teraz kiedy szok minął, mógł się bawić tymi umiejętnościami, zwłaszcza w tak bezpiecznym i pozbawionym ludzi miejscu jak to. Pewnie gdyby robili to wszystko w mieście, dalej byłby przerażony tym, że jego moce wymknęłyby się spod kontroli i ktoś niewinny by ucierpiał.

\- Ale byłeś taki przerażony na początku.

\- Dalej jestem – wyznał i nie sądził, by to się kiedykolwiek zmieniło. Nie gdy moce łączyły się z jego emocjami, na którymi przecież nie mógł całkowicie zapanować, nawet jeśli bardzo chciał. – To co? Próbujemy?

Za bardzo już wrócili do tematu, którego nie chciał poruszać. Musiał skupić się na czymś przyjemniejszym. Co za ironia, że tym co pomagało mu zapomnieć o niebezpieczeństwie, jakie stwarzał było to, co za to niebezpieczeństwo odpowiadało.

\- Nawet wiem jak to zrobić – powiedział tajemniczo Wade.

\- Jak? – Miał swoją własną propozycję, ale chciał też usłyszeć pomysł swojego chłopaka.

\- Ostatni przy bramie jest zgniłym jajem! – zawołał gdy tylko ruszył gwałtownie i pognał w stronę bramy. Peter od razu ruszył za nim.

\- To był mój pomysł! – krzyknął, w odpowiedzi słysząc tylko śmiech najemnika.

Sfrustrowany utratą przewagi już na starcie, Peter był zdeterminowany, by tego wyścigu nie przegrać. Nawet bez nowych mocy mógł konkurować z Deadpoolem dzięki swoim codziennym treningom, logicznym więc powinno być, że jest jeszcze lepszy i teraz to on będzie wygrywał częściej, jeśli nie cały czas.

Z początku zaczął się obawiać, że się pomylił i wcale nie był lepszy w bieganiu. Został w tyle, Wade był piekielnie szybki, ale to była głównie zasługa jego przyspieszenia. Po przebiegnięciu kilku lub kilkudziesięciu metrów szybko tracił prędkość i choć wciąż była ona imponująca, dużo wyższa niż u przeciętnego człowieka, Peter już niejednokrotnie wykorzystywał ten mankament, by ze swoim chłopakiem wygrać. Tym razem nie było inaczej i o dziwo zaczął go doganiać dużo szybciej niż zazwyczaj.

Peter oddychał szybko i głęboko, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się gwałtownie przy każdym wdechu, ale nie odczuwał dyskomfortu, a nogi praktycznie niosły go same. Wade był coraz bliżej i zaczynał to wyczuwać, bo odwrócił się za siebie i pisnął zaskoczony.

\- Połknąłeś silnik od Ferrari, czy co?! – zapytał i przyspieszył, ale nawet to mu nie pomogło. Ani trochę niezmęczony Peter zrobił to samo i już po chwili biegli obok siebie.

\- Po twojej lewej – wysapał i znów zwiększył prędkość.

\- Złodziej tekstów! – zawołał za nim Wade.

Peter zaśmiał się uradowany. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyprzedził Wade’a tak szybko ani nie zyskał nad nim takiej przewagi. Jego wygrane pojedynki zwykle oznaczały przewagę paru centymetrów. Mimo wszystko był tylko człowiekiem, Deadpool był nadczłowiekiem. Ale już nie. Teraz obaj byli tym samym, a on nabył nawet lepsze umiejętności niż najemnik. Jego strategia, by przeczekać początek wyścigu i dopiero później dać gazu była jeszcze skuteczniejsza niż przedtem, a to wszystko za sprawą  lepszej wytrzymałości i prawdopodobnie podrasowanym mięśniom nóg. Bez tego nie byłby w stanie tak przyspieszać. Jakkolwiek ugryzienie pająka zadziałało, nie zmieniło go zewnętrznie, nie był jakoś lepiej umięśniony, ale musiało zmienić budowę mięśni, by szybciej się kurczyły i były wytrzymalsze.

Teraz jeszcze bardziej żałował, że wypuścił tego pająka. Tylu rzeczy mógłby się dowiedzieć, gdyby go zbadał, tyle było do odkrycia. Nie miał pojęcia co zamierzał z nim zrobić Norman, ale jeśli trzymał go w tamtym pomieszczeniu tylko dlatego, bo ładnie wyglądał, to był pieprzonym kretynem. Stracił żyłę złota. Dosłownie.

Biegł tak szybko, że omal nie wyrobił się na zakręcie, musiał złapać się za jeden z wraków, by nie upaść. Wade deptał mu po piętach, wcale nie wywalczył takiej przewagi jak by chciał, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że był teraz znacznie szybszy od swojego chłopaka. Kto wie, może wcale nie było między nimi takich rozbieżności i najemnik biegłby teraz obok niego, gdyby nie był obwieszony różnymi broniami. Niby tylko kilka kilo więcej, ale na pewno robiły różnicę.

Brama pojawiła się w oddali, jej widok zmotywował go do jeszcze szybszego biegu, ale musiał już osiągnąć swój limit, bo nie czuł że przyspiesza choć trochę. Sukces, jedna granica znaleziona. Mniejsza, niż oczekiwał, ale i tak satysfakcjonująca. Odkąd polubił bieganie zawsze marzył o poprawieniu swojego rekordu w tej dyscyplinie. Teraz to zrobił i nawet się przy tym nie zmęczył. Wciąż czuł się tak samo jak na początku biegu. Nie miał wątpliwości, że prędzej czy później zmęczenie dałoby o sobie znać, ale jego próg wytrzymałości był teraz tak daleko przesunięty, że nawet go nie wyczuwał.

Bez żadnej niespodzianki, dopadł do bramy pierwszy, wpadając na nią z impetem aż cała się zatrzęsła. Wade dobiegł sekundę lub dwie później, robiąc to samo. Obaj się uśmiechali, zachwyceni biegiem i tym jak dobrze Peterowi poszło. Naprawdę ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że umie teraz takie rzeczy. Coraz bardziej zaczynał się czuć, jakby nie był sobą. Gdy porównywał się do samego siebie sprzed spotkania Deadpoola, chciało mu się śmiać z tego jaką był ofiarą lasu. Nic dziwnego, że Flash upatrzył go sobie jako cel. Teraz nie miałby już tak łatwo. Wymoczek Parker przestał istnieć, nowy Parker, czy kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek teraz był, posiadał nadludzkie umiejętności, które cały czas wprawiały go w osłupienie. To nie był sen, wiedział to, a mimo to uszczypnął się, by się upewnić. Naprawdę był tu teraz i właśnie pokonał Wade’a w bieganiu, a wcześniej balansował na linię zawieszonej kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemię jakby właśnie chodził po płaskiej ziemi. Bycie nadczłowiekiem było super.

\- Jasny gwint – wyspał Wade. Obaj nie oddychali jakoś szczególnie ciężko, ale zazwyczaj to Deadpool był tym bardziej rześkim po intensywnym biegu, a Peter zdychał. Tym razem obaj byli wypoczęci i pełni sił. Jakie to było wspaniałe! – Kiedy zrobiłeś się taki szybki?

\- Pamiętasz jak ugryzł mnie pająk? – zapytał i odwrócił się, opierając plecami o bramę.

\- Nie bardzo, to było tak dawno – odparł i zaśmiał się. – Kurwa, to było niesamowite.

\- Było – zgodził się i też się zaśmiał. To przez szczęście, nie potrafił się powstrzymać, musiał je jakoś okazać, a śmiech wydawał się być do tego najlepszy.

\- Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście polepszyła ci się wytrzymałość. To wygląda jakbyś przeskoczył kilka poziomów. Jesteś na kodach, czy jak?

\- Jeśli zmiany genetyczne wywołane przez ugryzienie pająka można uznać za kody, to tak – odpowiedział  i odepchnął się od siatki, kierując się z powrotem w stronę areny. Wade zrobił to samo.

\- Okej, Sonic, jaki masz plan teraz?

\- Sprawdzać dalej. – Wciąż mieli jeszcze nieco czasu nim zacznie się ściemniać. Nie widział tu nigdzie latarni ani innych źródeł światła, więc wolał tu nie zostawać po zmroku. Teren był zamknięty, ale kto wie, jakie typy przychodziły tutaj w nocy. – Tak w ogóle, to jestem rozczarowany.

\- Czym? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Gdy byłem tam na górze przegapiłeś idealny moment na rzucenie żartem o Dicku Graysonie i martwych rodzicach.

Wade zatrzymał się nagle i poparzył bez celu w przestrzeń. Peter praktycznie widział w jego głowie kołowrotek z chomikiem, który próbuje wprawić myśli w ruch.

\- Kurwa! – krzyknął w końcu, rozśmieszając tym samym Petera. – Udajmy że tego nie było, właź na linę z powrotem, naprawię to!

\- Nie ma mowy – odmówił od razu. Nie ukrywał, że fajnie było w górze, ale miał jeszcze dwie moce do sprawdzenia, które przy okazji były tymi najgorszymi. Chyba jedną z nich sobie daruje na dzisiaj i zajmie się nią kiedy indziej.

\- Nie ważne. – Znowu zaczęli iść, a Deadpool udawał, że nie rusza go żart, który mu przepadł. – I tak nie chciałbym się naśmiewać z twoich martwych rodziców.

\- Wade, oni nie żyją od ponad dziesięciu lat – przypomniał mu. – Taki żart w ogóle by mnie nie uraził. Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie rzuciłeś żadnego nawiązującego do Batmana.

\- Nie miałby sensu, nie widziałeś śmierci rodziców, na chodniku nie rozsypały się perły, a twoja matka nie miała na imię Martha! – Peter otwierał już usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Wade go uciszył zanim w ogóle zdążył. – I nawet nie waż się używać tego martwego mema. Pozwól mu spoczywać w spokoju.

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że moja mama miała na imię Mary, a to prawie jak Martha – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki bogu – odetchnął z ulgą. – Lubię klasykę, ale ten żart to byłoby za dużo.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Peter poklepał najemnika po plecach i uśmiechnął się do niego ze zrozumieniem. – Hej, Wade?

\- Co?

\- Dlaczego wypowiedziałeś to imię?! – zawołał przedramatyzowanym głosem.

\- Agh! Zabiję cię! – zagroził, rzucając się na Petera z łapami, ale ten był szybszy i bez problemu przed nimi uskoczył, śmiejąc się z satysfakcją.

\- Najpierw musisz mnie złapać.

Peter znowu zaczął biec. Nawet nie patrzył dokąd biegnie, skupiał się tylko na uciekaniu przed goniącym go Deadpoolem, który nie pozostawał daleko w tyle. Wade na szczęście też traktował to jako zabawę, choć cały czas rzucał jakimiś groźbami i opowiadał co zrobi, jak już go dogoni. Ignorował to i kontynuował bieg, choć musiał przyznać, że gdy obracał głowę i widział goniącego go najemnika, włosy stawały mu dęba. Determinacja na jego twarzy była naprawdę przerażająca. Nigdy nie chciałby się znaleźć w sytuacji, gdy musiałby przed nim uciekać na poważnie.

Wade w końcu go dogonił. Peter wiedział, że nie stałoby się tak, gdyby ciągle nie oglądał się za siebie i nie tracił wtedy tempa, czego nie robił przy okazji pierwszego wyścigu. Znaleźli się w jakiejś zupełnie obcej części złomowiska, gdy poczuł w końcu rękę zaciskającą mu się na ramieniu. Krzyknął zaskoczony, gdy został szarpnięty i wpadł na dobrze mu znaną, umięśnioną klatkę piersiowej i zaraz potem także otoczony ramionami.

\- Mam cię – powiedział radośnie Deadpool i uśmiechnął się niepokojąco.

\- Dobra, poddaję się. – Mogliby się szarpać, a to wymagałoby użycia przez niego siły, czego nie chciał robić na najemniku. Nie po wczorajszym. Wciąż słyszał dźwięk łamanego barku, a dzisiaj doszły jeszcze te żebra. Całe szczęście regeneracja istniała. Ostatni raz kiedy tak cieszył się z umiejętności Wade’a było wtedy, kiedy odstał kulkę i umarł na kilka minut.

\- Za łatwo poszło, coś takiego mnie nie satysfakcjonuje. – Deadpool zaczął go łaskotać, by skłonić go do walki.

\- Chyba będziesz musiał – powiedział, śmiejąc się w międzyczasie i wiercąc się w uścisku najemnika. – Wade, mówię serio, puść, chcę jeszcze przetestować swoją siłę.

To zadziałało jak jakieś zaklęcie. Wade momentalnie go puścił, robiąc to w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, kiedy Peter próbował się odsunąć, odpychając się od jego klatki piersiowej. Upadłby gdyby nie refleks, który w porę zadziałał i ręce zamortyzowały upadek.

\- Rozwalisz coś? – zapytał z nadzieją. – Będziesz prężyć muskuły? Podniesiesz autobus?!

Peter nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć widząc jego entuzjazm. To było urocze. Gdyby mógł, częściej pozwalałby Wade’owi na niszczenie różnych rzeczy, taką frajdę mu to sprawiało. Gdyby go nie pilnował, pewnie na patrolach używałby granatów i to bynajmniej nie tych błyskowych, a odłamkowych. Nie mówiąc już o bombach. Raz znalazł w szafie C4. Nie miał pojęcia skąd się tam wzięło, ale odmówił wchodzenia do mieszkania, dopóki najemnik się go nie pozbył. Cały dzień musiał go do tego przekonywać, ignorując tłumaczenia, że to niegroźny materiał wybuchowy.

\- Zacznijmy od czegoś małego – zaproponował i stanął na nogi. – Wolałbym nie zostać zgniecionym przez autobus.

\- Oh, podnieś mnie! – poprosił i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia skoczył Peterowi w ramiona.

\- Nie, Wade, czekaj! – krzyknął. Za późno. Deadpool już leciał, więc instynktownie wystawił ręce przed siebie i złapał go, zamierając w bezruchu, gdy nawet się nie zachwiał. Nie powinien być aż tak zaskoczony, w końcu podniósł dzień wcześniej kanapę, ale i tak dał się zadziwić.

\- Łiii! – zapiszczał mu wprost do ucha Wade, obejmując go za szyję ramionami. Musieli teraz wyglądać naprawdę komicznie. Chuderlak trzymający umięśnionego faceta, to nie zdarzało się często. – Wyżej, podnieś mnie wyżej.

Peter spojrzał na niego jak na wariata, wątpiąc że mu się to uda, ale znów przypomniał sobie kanapę. Bez dalszego zastanawiania się, uniósł ręce do góry, a wraz z nimi Deadpoola. Przełożył dłonie, by podtrzymywać go teraz pod lędźwiami i plecami. Mięśnie mu nawet nie drgnęły.

\- Wow.

W przeciwieństwie do wczorajszej sytuacji, teraz pozwolił sobie na zachwyty. Choć ta nadludzka siła przerażała go najbardziej, robiła też największe wrażenie, zwłaszcza gdy patrzyło się na jego wątłą posturę. Jasne, miał trochę mięśni, ale nie powinien być w stanie unieść swojego chłopaka ponad głowę.

Często to dzisiaj powtarzał. „Nie powinien”. Musiał przestać, bo o coraz mniejszej liczbie rzeczy mógł to powiedzieć. To co odnosiło się do normalnego człowieka, nie odnosiło się już do niego. Czas zacząć myśleć o sobie jak o nadczłowieku, nie zwykłym nastolatku, choć nie czuł się już ani jednym, ani drugim. Czuł się nikim.  

\- Wow i to jak – zgodził się Wade, ucieszony tym bardziej niż prawdopodobnie powinien. Peter parsknął śmiechem.

Czuł się wspaniale jak rzadko, miał moce, o których niejeden człowiek mógłby tylko pomarzyć. Jak jedna osoba może mieć takie szczęście? Kręciło mu się już w głowie od całej tej niesamowitości, miał wrażenie, że wypił jakąś magiczną miksturę jak w jakiejś grze komputerowej, znów wyczuwał całą tę siłę w swoich kończynach, tym razem w rękach, które dalej utrzymywały mu nad głową dziewięćdziesięciokilowe cielsko plus kilka kilogramów uzbrojenia. Nigdy nie był jakoś szczególnie zapatrzony w siebie, nie licząc przeświadczenia o swoim geniuszu, ale teraz zaczął się podziwiać. Nie miał co się oszukiwać, był po prostu niesamowity i podobało mu się to.

Ale to było za mało. Czuł, że potrafi jeszcze więcej, że Wade to nie jest jego limit. Musiał go znaleźć tak jak w przypadku biegania albo przynajmniej się do niego zbliżyć. Chciał to sprawdzić, ekscytowała go myśl o tym, że jest w stanie unieść praktycznie wszystko czy wygiąć metal. Czuł się wspaniale, czuł się potężny. Czuł się bogiem.

Zaskoczony swoimi myślami potrząsnął głową, doprowadzając się jednocześnie do porządku i karcąc się za takie myślenie. Tego jeszcze brakowało, by jego ego urosło do monstrualnych rozmiarów. Coś takiego oznaczałoby tylko jedno – przeświadczenie o własnej potędze i czucie się lepszym od innych, zwłaszcza zwykłych ludzi. Klasyczne początki każdego złego. Nie chciał tak skończyć. Nie chciał być ani superbohaterem ani superzłoczyńcą, chciał być gdzieś po środku i zamierzał tego dokonać, nawet jeśli póki co miał problem z określeniem własnej tożsamości, o czym nowe moce, chcąc nie chcąc, ciągle mu przypominały.

Zachwycanie się sobą było równie wspaniałe, co te moce, ale dość już tego, bo naprawdę pomyśli, że powinien rządzić światem. Wade by mu na to nie pozwolił, ale nie zamierzał ryzykować. Mógł się cieszyć nową siłą także w inny sposób. Znów się śmiejąc postawił swojego chłopaka na ziemi i z szerokim uśmiechem zapytał:

\- Masz pomysł jak sprawdzić ile potrafię jeszcze unieść?

Był teraz jak dziecko, które dostało nową zabawkę i chce sprawdzić wszystkie jego funkcję. Z tym że tą zabawką było jego własne ciało. Nie mogło być bardziej fantastycznie niż teraz, po prostu nie mogło. Otrzymał dar, który choć niebezpieczny, dawał też dużo frajdy i zamierzał z niej korzystać.    

\- Popatrz za siebie – odpowiedział mu tylko.

Peter wykonał polecenie i zobaczył sporej wielkości dźwig służący do przenoszenia wraków. Jakim cudem wcześniej go nie zauważył? Wróć. Dobrze wiedział czemu. Bo był zbyt pochłonięty zachwycaniem się swoją nową siłą.

\- Mam to podnieść? – spytał przerażony. Był silny, ale bez przesady.

\- W żadnym wypadku, jeszcze byś sobie mięsień naciągnął.

Wade ruszył do dźwigu i wspiął się do kabiny.

\- Chyba coś więcej niż tylko mięsień – stwierdził Peter, dalej przyglądając się maszynie i zasiadającemu za jej sterami Deadpoolowi. – Jeśli nie to mam podnieść, to co?

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko uruchamiany dźwig. Wade umiejętnie nim pokierował, aż wyciągnięte ramię znalazło się nad jednym z wraków. Gdy tak się stało, wyskoczył na zewnątrz i poszedł zaczepić hak dźwigu, cały czas przy tym nucąc, po czym wrócił i uniósł wrak do góry.

Peter cofnął się, gdy kawałki rdzy i jakieś śmieci prawie spadły mu na głowę. Samochód był teraz centralnie nad nim i trochę się bał, że zaraz zostanie z niego morka plama, gdy maszyna zawiedzie i hak puści.

\- Nie powinniśmy zacząć od czegoś mniejszego? – Jakoś ciężko było mu sobie wyobrazić, że jest w stanie unieść do góry auto. Co prawda wybebeszone, ale to dalej około jedna tona, dużo więcej niż ważył Wade.

\- Idź na całość albo wracaj do domu, eh! – zawołał Deadpool i zaczął opuszczać wrak.

\- Daj mi się przygotować! – krzyknął Peter i wystawił ręce w górę, widząc jak się trzęsą. Chwila prawdy. Albo uniesie auto albo zostanie zgnieciony.

\- Wyluzuj, panuję nad sytuacją – zapewnił.

Wrak był coraz bliżej, choć opuszczał się tak powoli, że Peter miał wrażenie, że trwa to wieczność. W końcu jednak poczuł na koniuszkach palców zimny, pokryty rdzą metal podwozia. Nie trzymał jeszcze samochodu, dalej całą robotę odwalał za niego dźwig, ale wiedział, że Wade zaraz opuści tę kupę metalu tak, że cały jej ciężar spocznie na rękach Petera.

Przygotował się, wziął głęboki wdech i napiął mięśnie ramiona, przygotowując się na nieludzki ciężar napierający na jego barki, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Hak obniżył się jeszcze bardziej, Peter poczuł nacisk na rękach, ale był tak słabo wyczuwalny, że mógłby go uznać za omam. Zaskoczony otworzył oczy, które nawet nie wiedział kiedy zamknął i spojrzał w górę. Wszystko wyglądało, jakby trzymał samochód, ale w sumie nie mógł być pewny.

Nagle coś zatrzęsło całym samochodem, jakby coś upadło na dach i chwilę później tuż przed jego oczami pojawił się Wade, który zeskoczył z góry, trzymając w dłoni hak, który powinien być zaczepiony o auto.

\- Czy ja…

\- Tak – odparł i puścił hak, który opadł w stronę samochodu i odbił się od niego. Peter ledwo to poczuł. – Chryste, jakie to jest podniecające.

Peter poczuł motyle w brzuchu i nogi się pod nim zachwiały, gdy dotarło do niego, co właśnie robił. Trzymał ważące jakąś tonę auto, praktycznie tego nie czując. To było nawet lepsze niż trzymanie Deadpoola. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta. Trzymał samochód. Samochód! Cały się zaczął trząść z tej radości, ale to ani trochę nie wpłynęło na jego siłę. Mięśnie były napięte jakby od niechcenia, ten ciężar to był dla nich nic. Dla niego to było nic!

\- To jest takie zajebiste! – zawołał, nie mogąc pohamować swojej radości.

\- Cent do słoika przekleństw! – odpowiedział mu śmiejący się Wade. – A ty się bałeś, że tego nie uniesiesz.

\- Dziwisz mi się? – zapytał, wpatrując się we wrak nad sobą jak w jakiś ósmy cud świata. Policzki zaczynały go już boleć od uśmiechania się, w przeciwieństwie do mięśni rąk, które dalej nie odczuwały zmęczenia. Jeśli tona to nie był jego limit, to jaki był? – Żaden człowiek nie byłby w stanie tego unieść.

\- Nie jesteś już człowiekiem, skarbie – przypomniał mu. Te słowa trochę pohamowały jego szczęście, wręcz ukuły go przez moment w klatce piersiowej znów przypominając, że nie wie już kim jest, ale szybko o tym zapomniał, gdy skupił się na powrót na swojej nowej sile. Miał ochotę skakać z radości i był prawie pewien, że dałby radę to zrobić nawet trzymając samochód rękoma. – Jesteś totalnie seksownym, super silnym ucieleśnieniem seksapilu i mokrego snu każdego człowieka gustującego w penisach!

Peter zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

\- Chyba właśnie doszedłem. – Wade złapał się za pierś, ciężko dysząc. – Potrzymaj ten samochód jeszcze trochę.

Zrobił właśnie tak, nie wiedząc w zasadzie jak odłożyć auto na miejsce, nawet gdyby chciał. Jak to w ogóle brzmiało „odłożyć auto” jak jakąś książkę? Jego świat przewrócił się do góry nogami tak bardzo, że chyba po drodze robił salta przez dobrych kilka minut.

Deadpool podszedł do niego, przyglądając mu się intensywnie i trochę krytycznie. Przez moment robił tylko to, by po chwili podejść jeszcze bliżej i opuścić Peterowi rękawy.

\- Co ty robisz? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Popatrzy tylko na te maleństwa – powiedział z podziwem i dotknął jego napiętego bicepsa. – Takie twarde, takie silne.

\- Um… - Peter zaczynał się czuć niezręcznie.

\- Nie ruszaj się – nakazał i odszedł kawałek, wyciągając swój telefon. – Muszę uwiecznić te chwilę.

\- Mówisz poważnie?

Usłyszał dźwięk robionego zdjęcia. Tak, zdecydowanie poważnie.

\- Witaj nowa tapeto na telefon! – oznajmił melodyjnym głosem i zrobił jeszcze kilka fotek. Każda kolejna wychodziła pewnie coraz gorzej ze względu na coraz bardziej poirytowaną minę Petera.

\- Mogę już odłożyć auto? – zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź obrócił się, i ostrożnie cisnął wrakiem kawałek od siebie. Mięśnie nie odetchnęły z ulgą, bo nie miały po czym. Czuł się świetnie, jakby mógł unieść jeszcze kilka takich samochodów. Jednocześnie.

\- Tak, tak – odpowiedział mu, skupiony na swoim telefonie. – Mmm, to jest dobre.

Peter przewrócił oczami i rozejrzał się, chcąc dalej sprawdzać swoją siłę.

\- Usuń te zdjęcia, Wade – poprosił.

\- Nie! – oburzył się, przyciskając telefon do piersi. Peter pewnie nie miałby problemu z wyrwaniem go, ale nie chciał używać siły przeciwko swojemu chłopakowi.

\- Co jak ktoś przejmie twój telefon i je odkryje?

Wtedy jego tajemnica mogłaby się wydać, a póki co nie planował z nikim dzielić się informacją o swoich mocach. Ani z bliskimi, ani z mediami.

Wade prychnął i powrócił do przeglądania zdjęć.

\- Proszę cię. Mój telefon jest bardzo dobrze zabezpieczony.

\- Wade, twoje hasło do galerii to „lubię w dupę” – przypomniał mu. Najgorsze było to, że najemnik mu o nim nie powiedział, sam je przypadkiem odkrył, gdy Wade spał pewnego popołudnia, jemu się nudziło, a myszkowanie w telefonie swojego chłopaka było świetną rozrywką.

\- Czyż to nie genialne?! – zapytał z dumą. – Większość facetów hetero nawet nie napisze czegoś takiego w obawie przed zamienieniem się w gejów! Co za absurd, nie można się zarazić homoseksualizmem przez pisanie.

\- A kobiety?

\- Kobiety też nie mogą się tak zarazić.

\- Nie, mam na myśli, co jak kobieta odkryje twoje hasło?

Jeśli chciał dotrzeć do Wade’a, musiał się posłużyć jego logiką.

\- Może powinienem zmienić hasło na „lubię być poniżana przez mężczyzn”? – zasugerował przyglądając się smartfonowi w skupieniu.

\- Wtedy wielu facetów nie będzie się bało wpisać tego hasła – zauważył. Może jego argumenty przekonają Deadpoola do usunięcia zdjęć, był już całkiem blisko.

\- Szlag. – W końcu do niego dotarło. – Wpiszę bezsensowny ciąg liter.

\- Nie zapamiętasz go.

Mimo to nie powstrzymał Wade’a, gdy ten zasłonił oczy ręką, a drugą wbił kilka przypadkowych liter i cyfr jako swoje hasło.

\- Patrz i ucz się! – zawołał, unosząc telefon nad głową, by po chwili znów trzymać go w przed twarzą. Peter patrzył, jak wpisuje hasło. Oczy Deadpoola zrobiły się nagle wielkie. – O nie, moje zdjęcia!

\- Przestań się wydurniać, nie mogłeś ustawić tego hasła, bo przed jego ustawieniem trzeba je jeszcze potwierdzić.

\- Masz mnie – przyznał się i wzruszył ramionami, po czym dalej bawił się telefonem. – Oho, to też jest niezłe. A to?

Wade westchnął i padł na ziemię jak długi. Peter uniósł brew w górę i podszedł do niego, patrząc jak jego chłopak wije się na ziemi i chichocze jak zakochana nastolatka, co chwilę spoglądając na ekran telefonu.

\- Wiesz, że zamiast patrzeć na zdjęcia mógłbyś oglądać oryginał na żywo? – zapytał i napiął mięśnie prawej ręki.

\- Aha – odparł mu niezainteresowany Wade. Był kompletnie nieskupiony na Peterze, widział tylko telefon, do którego wzdychał i którego ekran głaskał.

Peter przewrócił oczami i chwycił najemnika za pasy, które trzymały pochwy na miecze na jego plecach, po czym podniósł go do góry. Wade jęknął głośno i bardzo nieprzyzwoicie, a całego jego jakby dostało spazmów, by po chwili znów się rozluźnić.

\- Czy ty… Czy ty naprawdę doszedłeś? – zapytał, nie wiedząc czy czuć obrzydzenie, czy się śmiać.

\- Może – odparł. Głos miał zachrypnięty tak jak zawsze po seksie. Wade odchylił głowę do tyłu i popatrzył na niego rozmarzony. – To było świetne, Petey.

\- Ew – jęknął i postawił najemnika z powrotem na ziemi, przyglądając się jego kroczu w poszukiwaniu jakich oznak dopiero co przeżytego orgazmu. Nadal nie był pewny, czy Wade tylko udawał, czy naprawdę doszedł od tak, bo Peter podniósł go jakby nic nie ważył. To było fajniejsze nawet bardziej niż za pierwszym razem. Przyzwyczajał się już do tej nadludzkiej siły. Gdyby tylko jeszcze umiał ją kontrolować, byłoby cudownie, bo póki co jej naturalnym ustawieniem było łamanie ludzkich kości i unoszenie wraków samochodu.

\- Nigdy wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie doszedłeś tak szybko – zauważył. – Nawet nie wiedziałem, że kręcą cię silni faceci.

Biorąc pod uwagę to, że gdy się poznali i w momencie, kiedy Wade się w nim zakochał, Peter nie był najsilniejszym nastolatkiem pod słońcem, dziwnym dla niego było, że teraz tak reagował, gdy ewidentnie poleciał na mięczaka i dającego sobą pomiatać kujona.

Deadpool wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kręci mnie wszystko – wyjaśnił i wskazał na swoją twarz. – Gdybym był wybredny i odrzucał ludzi ze względu na wygląd, byłbym mistrzem hipokryzji.

\- Masz takie same prawo co inni nie gustować w danej urodzie.

\- Może, ale naprawdę kręci mnie każdy – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się. – Tak długo jak ktoś leci też na mnie nie w niepokojący sposób, to jest okej. Panseksualizm rządzi!

Peter zaśmiał się i objął najemnika, całując go w czubek nosa, który Wade zmarszczył uroczo. Jego blizny wyglądały przez to jeszcze dziwniej niż zwykle, ale w ogóle go to nie ruszyło i pocałował go tam jeszcze raz, aż Wade pokręcił głową jak otrzepujący się pies.

\- Łaskocze – powiedział, a kącik jego ust drgnął. Petera korciło, by zacząć go łaskotać na poważnie, ale ponieważ mogłoby się to skończyć kilkoma połamanymi kośćmi, postanowił tego nie robić.

\- Skończyłeś podziwiać moje zdjęcia? – spytał, wciąż stojąc blisko. To było uzależniające. – Bo chciałbym jeszcze popodnosić co nieco.

\- Hmm… oglądanie zdjęć, czy oglądanie totalnie seksownego, super silnego ucieleśnienia seksapilu i mokrego snu każdego człowieka gustującego w penisach?

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zapamiętałeś.

\- Wybór jest prostu – zauważył i uniósł palec w górę, by upewnić się, że cała uwaga skupiona jest na nim. – Zdjęcia!

Wzdychając, Peter chwycił najemnika za pas i zaczął go ciągnąć w pożądanym przez siebie kierunku, ignorując jego protesty i to, że wypadł mu w pewnym momencie telefon, którego galerię znów przeglądał. Nie było czasu na głupoty.

Nim się ściemniło, Wade pomógł mu jeszcze sprawdzić nieco jego siły. Okazało się, że miał rację i podniesienie dwóch wraków to było dla niego pestka, choć mięśnie zaczęły reagować jak u normalnej osoby. Nie drżały, ale wyczuwał nimi większe obciążenie, co nie zdarzyło się przy pierwszej próbie.

 Spróbował też podnieść autobus i tu zaczął już naprawdę odczuwać ciężar. Oczywiście nie uniósł całej maszyny, pewnie byłby to w stanie zrobić, gdyby postawiono mu ją na rękach jak wraki samochodów, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że by się męczył. Najwyraźniej autobus był dla niego jak jakaś sztanga – możliwe do uniesienia, ale wcale nie łatwe. Dalej nie wiedział ile najwięcej może unieść, ale biorąc pod uwagę wagę autobusu i obliczając na ile jeszcze mogłoby go stać przypuszczał, że dałby radę unieść coś około dwudziestu ton.

To były gigantyczne liczby. Dla zwykłego człowieka był to ciężar praktycznie nie do wyobrażenia. To więcej niż samochody jeżdżące na co dzień na ulicach. Więcej niż słoń afrykański i większość żyjących obecnie zwierząt wyłączając z tego grona największe walenie. To oznaczało, że był jednym z najsilniejszych ludzi na całej planecie, nawet wśród superbohaterów i mutantów. A to wszystko za sprawą jednego ukąszenia. Niesamowite i przerażające zarazem. Jak coś tak, wydawać by się mogło małego i mało znaczącego, doprowadziło w nim do takich zmian?

Nie rozumiał tego, ale brak wiedzy rozbudził w nim ciekawość. Chętnie zacząłby się badać pod kątem wszystkich zmian, był ciekawy jak wygląda teraz struktura jego DNA, jego leukocyty, układ kostny, wszystko. Nie miał jednak gdzie tego zbadać, więc dopóki nie powie o wszystkim Starkowi, posiadaczowi najlepszego laboratorium do tego typu badań, musiał się zadowolić spekulacjami.

\- Chyba nigdy mi się to nie znudzi – stwierdził Wade odnosząc się do siły Petera, który właśnie trzymał jedną ręką silnik wyciągnięty z ciężarówki.

\- Mnie też nie. – Odłożył silnik na miejsce i podszedł do najemnika, który wszystko dokumentował. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że ten telefon nie wpadnie w niepowołane ręce, gdy znajdowały się na nim takie rzeczy. Zawsze mogliby sprzedać ludziom jakieś kłamstwo, że to tylko rekwizyty i silnik czy samochód są z kartonu, ale wolałby w ogóle nie musieć się tłumaczyć. – To co? Wracamy do domu? Robię się głodny.

Używanie mięśni i to do unoszenia takich ciężarów nieźle wypłukiwało go z kalorii, a niestety nie miał w plecaku już nic. Miał ochotę zjeść dwa razy tyle, co wcześniej. Chyba już wiedział, czemu Wade tyle jadł, zasilanie zmutowanego ciała energią musiało wymagać dużych ilości jedzenia. Jednak cieszył się, że pająk nie ugryzł go, gdy chodził jeszcze do szkoły, ciocia i wuj nie wyrobili by z pieniędzmi, gdyby musieli robić obiady jak na jakieś przyjęcia, żeby zaspokoić jego głód.

\- Ciekawi mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz – powiedział tajemniczo. – Pamiętasz jak szybko się odwróciłeś w domu po tym jak się obudziłeś?

\- Um, nie bardzo – odparł. Gdyby Wade mu o tym nie powiedział, pewnie nawet by się nie zorientował.

\- Nie szkodzi – zapewnił i w mgnieniu oka jego postawa zmieniła się. Peter widział już wielokrotnie na patrolach, jak Deadpool tuż przed walką przestaje poruszać się jakby pojedynek był ostatnim, czego chciał i błyskawicznie przyjmował pozycję do ataku. To było pierwsze ostrzeżenie, drugie nadeszło słownie: - Broń się!

Peter uchylił się przed pięścią wymierzoną w jego twarz, ale i tak poczuł się jakby został uderzony, a to wszystko za sprawą nieprzyjemnego bólu z tyłu czaszki, który nagle zaczął mu doskwierać.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – krzyknął zaskoczony i wykonał kolejny unik. Myślał, że wiedział jak szybki jest najemnik, ale teraz gdy ten się nie wstrzymywał jak zazwyczaj, zdał sobie sprawę jak błyskawicznie potrafi wyprowadzić cios.

\- Sprawdzam twój refleks – wyjaśnił. – Działa całkiem nieźle jak na mój gust. Szybciej już nie dam rady uderzyć.

To był limit Deadpoola, a mimo to Peter nie miał problemu z unikami. Każdy atak widział bardzo dokładnie i wiedział gdzie uderzy, co dawało mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zareagować. Coś mu podpowiadało, że ten ból z tyłu czaszki miał z tym coś wspólnego, bo tuż przed każdym atakiem w jego głowie pojawiały się obrazy potencjalnego ataku, zupełnie jakby przewidywał ruch przeciwnika. Nawet gdy Wade nagle postanowił go kopnąć, wyczuł to i zablokował kopnięcie rękoma.

\- Nieźle – pochwalił z uśmiechem najemnik i odbił się drugą nogą, wykonując obrót w powietrzu i używając własnego ciężaru, przewrócił ich obu na ziemię. Peter ledwo się otrząsnął, gdy musiał uskoczyć przed kolejnym kopnięciem, czy może raczej nadepnięciem, które bez wątpienia zgniotłoby mu czaszkę, gdyby go nie uniknął.

\- Nie ponosi cię za bardzo? – zapytał. Uniki przychodziły mu z łatwością, ale analizowanie ruchów Deadpoola w takim tempie i przewidywanie gdzie uderzy było coraz trudniejsze.

\- Nie, świetnie się bawię, a ty? – odparł i wyciągnął miecz. Peter pisnął, gdy ostrze prawie wbiło mu się w ramię.

\- Bawiłbym się lepiej, gdybyś nie próbował mnie zabić – poskarżył się. Wade był przerażający, gdy walczył na serio.

\- Zatrzymam cios, gdy tylko ci zagrozi – obiecał, wcale jednak nie rezygnując ze swoich ataków ani nawet ich nie spowalniając. Mało tego, dorzucił kolejną katanę. Peter widział przed sobą teraz tylko błysk obu mieczy, za szybko się poruszały nawet jak na niego, by odróżnić kształt, gdy były w ruchu. – Ja też mam dobry refleks.

W to nie wątpił. Ktoś potrafiący wyciągnąć pistolet, strzelić do celu i schować broń w niecałą sekundę musi być szybki. Ale Peter był szybszy, co właśnie teraz udowadniał. W ilu jeszcze rzeczach prześcignął Wade’a? Zaczynał wierzyć, że najemnik nie ma już do zaoferowania nic, czego on nie zrobiłby lepiej. Było w tym coś przyjemnego. Od samego początku ich relacji był tym słabszym, Wade zawsze miał przewagę. Teraz on ją miał, co też w sumie nie było najlepsze, związek polegał przecież na równowadze, ale wolał myśleć, że są sobie teraz równi, z delikatna przewagą Petera. Teraz będą mogli się nawzajem bronić. Gdy tylko opanuje swoje moce oczywiście. Na refleks w ogóle nie miał wpływu, nie wiadomo jak z siłą i wspinaniem się po ścianach.

Kontynuowali tę zabawę przez jakiś czas. Obaj mogli wytrzymać wiele, nie męczyli się więc i mogli walczyć jeszcze bardzo długo, choć Peter miał coraz większe problemy. Zaczynał się gubić w atakach Deadpoola, przewidzenie gdzie uderzy to była aktualnie zasługa wyłącznie szczęścia, ale to też musiało się kiedyś skończyć. Gdyby też zaczął walczyć, a nie tylko unikać, wszystko skończyłoby się już dawno, ale tu chodziło o sprawdzenie jego refleksu, więc pozostawał bierny, choć wszystko się w nim gotowało, a instynkt kazał mu się bronić własnymi atakami, a nie unikami.

\- I ciach, ciach, ciach – powtarzał co chwilę Wade, najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiąc mogąc rozprostować kości po dwóch dniach nie wychodzenia na patrol. – Teraz z lewej. I z prawej. I tornado!

Nie żartował, Deadpool zakręcił się jak balerina, tnąc wszystko naokoło niego. Na szczęście było to tylko powietrze, ale Peter w ostatniej chwili tego uniknął i chwiejąc się nieznacznie odskoczył na bok. Wade momentalnie przestał się kręcić i rzucił się do przodu, atakując od prawej. Uskoczył w lewo, chcąc uniknąć tego ataku, za późno zauważając zbliżającą się z lewej strony drugą katanę.

Peter zamarł na ułamek sekundy, nim instynkt przetrwania zareagował i spróbował kolejnego uniku, tym razem do tyłu, ale Wade był na to przygotowany i zmienił kierunek ruchu lewej ręki, by trafić go mieczem prosto w szyję. Peter zamknął oczy tuż przed tym, jak poczuł zimny metal dotykający jego krtani. Ciężko dysząc uchylił powieki i zobaczył jak Wade uśmiecha się z satysfakcją, trzymając mu miecz na gardle.

\- Ciach – powiedział i machnął kataną, rozcinając tym samym jego skórę, ale nie dość głęboko, by pociekła krew. Peter poczuł jednak pieczenie i od razu złapał się za gardło. Wiedział, że nic mu nie jest, że ani przez chwilę nic mu nie groziło, ale i tak odetchnął z ulgą, gdy popatrzył na dłoń i nie dostrzegł ani kropelki krwi. – Nie żyjesz.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytał zszokowany. Może i miał jakieś trudności, ale ten dziwny system ostrzegawczy z tyłu głowy powinien go ostrzec przed takim atakiem, a tymczasem nawet mu się taki obraz przed oczami nie pojawił.

\- Nie przejmuj się, z twoimi mocami wszystko w porządku – zapewnił chowając katany do pochew. – Po prostu policzyłem twoje uniki i kilka razy zmusiłem cie do wykonania ich w takiej samej kolejności, a potem nagle zmieniłem jeden atak. Wystarczyło.

\- Nawet nie zauważyłem powtarzalności twoich ruchów – zmartwił się.

\- Refleks to nie wszystko, w walce musisz cały czas obserwować przeciwnika – poradził mu Wade i puścił mu w oczko. – Poćwiczymy to, eh.

\- Okej – zgodził się. – Możemy teraz już iść?

Robiło się już naprawdę ciemno, a burczenie w jego brzuchu nie dawało mu już spokoju.

\- Jasne – zgodził się. – I co, dalej nie chcesz zostać superbohaterem? Świetnie byś się nadał, jesteś silny, szybki, idealny typ pod bohatera.

Wade chyba już nigdy tego nie odpuści. To było kuszące zostać prawdziwym bohaterem, słyszeć swoje imię wykrzykiwane przez tłum, być podziwianym. Ale bał się. Bycie tylko pomocnikiem było łatwiejsze. To nie on podejmował wszystkie decyzje, nie odpowiadał za wszystko i nie on ponosił winy, gdy coś nie szło. Tylko Deadpool.

To najemnik dowodził, on zajmował się walką w najtrudniejszymi przeciwnikami, on ratował ludzi, Peter tylko okazjonalnie mu pomagał. Gdyby został bohaterem z prawdziwego zdarzenia, musiałby robić to samo, a oczywiście nie zawsze by mu się udawało. W ciągu kilku lat miałby pewnie na sumieniu wielu ludzi, a tego by nie zniósł. Jako bohaterem miał im pomagać, nie mógł zawieść. Równy Deadpoolowi partner nie mógłby już zostawać z tyłu, nie mając wpływu na wydarzenia. Każda źle podjęta decyzja, każdy brak interwencji, każdy nieuratowany cywil, szło by na konto Petera.

Nie byłby w stanie podejmować trudnych decyzji, zwłaszcza gdy musiałby się martwić nie tylko o to, czy krzywdy cywilom nie zrobi tylko ktoś zły, ale i on sam. Więc nawet jeśli marzył o czymś więcej, rola tylko tego drugiego, tylko pomocnika, w zupełności mu odpowiadała. To była odpowiedzialność, którą był w stanie znieść. Bardzo wygodna odpowiedzialność, łatwiejsza do podjęcia.       

\- Nie, Wade, nie zostanę – odparł, czując się źle z tym, jak rozczarowany był teraz najemnik. Trudno, jakoś to zniesie.

\- No ale chyba nie przestaniesz używać tych mocy, eh? – zapytał zmartwiony. – Bo to byłoby całkiem niefajne.

\- Raczej nie przestanę, przynajmniej nie w odludnych miejscach. – Wątpił, że w ogóle byłby w stanie nie używać tych umiejętności. Taka siła była zbyt przydatna, by ją ignorować. – Może to być świetny sposób na odstresowanie się po zajęciach na uczelni, czy coś.

\- Nuda!

\- Mnie się podoba – powiedział, ignorując uczucie pustki, które nagle poczuł. Widać bycie tylko okazjonalnym użytkownikiem tych mocy to też nie było jego powołanie i jego nowa rola.   

 Zaczęli wracać do auta, manewrując w coraz większych ciemnościach pomiędzy wrakami. Nie bardzo wiedzieli gdzie iść, ale odkryli, że dobrą drogę wybrali, gdy minęli arenę.

Razem ze swoim chłopakiem odbyli ze sobą wiele sparingów, ale Wade zawsze wygrywał, co nie było niczym zaskakującym czy irytującym. Peter przywykł do tego, że nigdy nie osiągnie takiego poziomu jak jego chłopak. Teraz jednak patrząc na arenę zastanawiał się, jak by mu poszło i to w takiej poważnej walce. Może nie na śmierć i życie, ale takiej, gdzie przegrana była czymś nie do pomyślenia dla obu uczestników. 

\- Jak myślisz, kto by wygrał? – zapytał, oglądając się za areną. – Ja czy ty?

Wade oderwał oczy od telefonu, na którym znów przeglądał zdjęcia. Narobił ich tyle podczas tego całego sprawdzianu, że dziwnym było, że aparat mu jeszcze działał.

\- Masz przewagę w sile i szybkości, ale ja mam większe doświadczenie – odparł patrząc na Petera. – Ciężko byłoby obejść twój system ostrzegawczy, no i jeden cios to dla mnie nokaut, ale gdyby udało mi się wszystkiego unikać, kto wie… Jestem nieprzewidywalny w walce,  nawet Taskmaster nie może mnie pokonać, mógłbyś mieć niemały problem. Walka byłaby wyrównana, przegrałby ten, kto popełni pierwszy błąd. Jako że jesteś mniej doświadczony, pewnie byłbyś to ty, ale tak jak mówiłem, jeden mój błąd i kończę połamany. Stawiam, że zwycięzca zależałby od dyspozycji dnia. Raz wygrałbyś ty, raz ja. Ale jak się podszkolisz, wątpię, że dam ci jeszcze kiedykolwiek radę.

\- Ładna analiza – pochwalił. Lubił słuchać Wade’a, gdy pokazywał swoją bardziej poważną i profesjonalna stronę.

\- Dziękuję.        

\- Jedno pytanie.

\- Tak?

\- Kim jest Taskmaster?

Poznawał coraz więcej ludzi z przeszłości swojego chłopaka. Ciekawiło go, czy kogoś z tych wszystkich osób pozna czy też będzie sobie musiał ich wyobrażać do końca życia. Póki co znał tylko Logana.

\- Straszny dupek, mówię ci – brzmiała jego odpowiedź. Peter uznał więc, że to nikt ważny.

Dotarli w końcu do bramy. Wade od razu zaczął się na nią wspinać, a Peter sięgnął do kieszeni po teleporter nim przypomniał sobie, że nie potrzebuje go w tej sytuacji. Ciężko będzie mu się przyzwyczaić, że większość przeszkód może już pokonać od tak.

Tym razem z większą pewnością siebie wskoczył na siatkę, utrzymując się na niej tylko dzięki sile rąk. Był w połowie, wystarczyło podskoczyć jeszcze jeden raz i znalazł się na samej górze, gdzie stanął na moment i spojrzał w kierunku Nowego Jorku. Nawet pomimo zmroku był w stanie zauważyć ciemne chmury, które kłębiły się nad miastem i nadciągały od strony Atlantyku. Wyglądały na burzowe, co potwierdziła po chwili błyskawica, która uderzyła w jeden z wieżowców i rozświetliła całe niebo na biało, nim znów zapanował mrok. Grzmot dotarł do nich dopiero po kilku sekundach.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ten kabriolet ma składany dach – powiedział i zeskoczył z bramy, lądując zaraz obok Wade’a.

\- Cóż… - Deadpool uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. Nie musiał wiedzieć nic więcej, Peter wiedział już, że zmokną i zaleją auto. Wade będzie musiał zapłacić wypożyczalni za szkody. Dobrze że chociaż miał pieniądze.

\- Serio, Wade?

\- Nienawidzę dachów w kabrioletach, okej?!

Peter tylko pokręcił głową.

Ruszyli w drogę powrotną do miasta, po drodze zatrzymując się na stacji benzynowej, na której wykupili cały zapas chipsów, które zjedli nim choćby zbliżyli się do Nowego Jorku. Błyskało się coraz bardziej, im byli bliżej, tym wyraźniej było też widać ścianę deszczu, do której się zbliżali.

Na początek poczuli tylko kilka kropel, a potem lunęło na nich jak z cebra. Peter poczuł się, jakby zaczęto na niego wylewać kubeł zimnej wody. W mgnieniu oka był cały przemoczony i był już gotowy krzyczeć na Wade’a, by zawrócił i powiedzieć mu, że spędzą noc za miastem, gdy nagle usłyszał dźwięk rozsuwanego dachu. Zaskoczony spojrzał w górę, a potem na swojego chłopaka, który szczerzył się jak głupi.

\- Zabiję cię – zagroził mrużąc groźnie oczy.

\- W porządku i tak zaraz potem wstanę.

W pierwszej kolejności pojechali do swojego mieszkania, by zabrać maskę Petera. Stamtąd ruszyli na patrol, choć deszcz nie ustawał i przebywanie na zewnątrz w taką pogodę wydawało się być głupotą. Za długo jednak nie patrolowali, by odpuścić kolejną noc. Przestępcy poczują się jeszcze zbyt pewnie i zaczną odważniej popełniać zbrodnie, których ilość i tak znacząco spadła odkąd razem z Deadpoolem patrolowali Queens. Ludzie się bali na nich wpaść, więc nawet nie próbowali nic nielegalnego. Trzeba podtrzymać ich strach, choć wątpił, że kogokolwiek spotkają tej nocy. Nawet przestępcy nie lubili moknąć.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie wzięli na patrol motocykla. Deadharley został za budynkiem tam gdzie jego miejsce, a oni weszli na dach i po prostu zaczęli skakać. Peter nie musiał już wspinać się na plecy najemnika, by pokonać większe przerwy, bo sam je przeskakiwał. Wspaniale było nie musieć już polegać na Deadpoolu we wszystkim.

O dziwo ulice nie były takie puste jak się spodziewał. Najwyraźniej deszcz sprawił, że złodzieje i inni przestępcy uznali, że obrońcy Queens zostaną dziś w nomu albo że po ostatnich dwóch dniach dali sobie spokój, bo już po kilkudziesięciu minutach natrafili na napad z bronią, którą Wade szybko powstrzymał.

Wpadli potem na kilka mniejszych wykroczeń, gdzie sprawcy nie byli uzbrojeni. Deadpool zaoferował mu, by zajął się jedną grupką młokosów, która próbowała się dostać do automatu z napojami, ale odmówił. Normalnie by się zgodził, lubił być przydatny na patrolach, a to było coś, z czym by sobie poradził. Ale nie dziś.

Wygrałby, na pewno by wygrał, ale ilu z tych pięciu chłopców by zabił? Ilu wysłałby do szpitala z wieloma złamaniami? Nie mógł ryzykować, więc z bólem obserwował, jak Wade zajmuje się wszystkim, uświadamiając sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł tego zrobić, że to nie jednorazowy przypadek.

Stało się to czego się obawiał. Czuł się potwornie. Nie mógł już nawet pomagać w Queens, był bezużyteczny, stracił jedną z najważniejszych części jego życia. Naprawdę nie wiedział już kim jest. Peter Parker był chuderlawym nastolatkiem, który nie może sobie poradzić w szkole. Pomocnik Deadpoola pomagał, a nie stał z boku. Jeśli nie był ani jednym ani drugim, to kim? Bo na pewno nie superbohaterem. Odmawiał bycia nim. Czy naprawdę był tylko dziwadłem z mocami?

Znów poczuł do nich niechęć. Nie chciał ich, jeśli oznaczały, że stracił sporą część swojego starego życia. Czemu musiały mu to odbierać, nie dając nic w zamian? Coś innego niż możliwość bycia superbohaterem, na którego się nie nadawał z wielu powodów? Co to w ogóle za zastępstwo, które jest niebezpieczne, a nie pomaga dostosować się do nowej roli?

Siedząc tak na dachu budynku i obserwując odbywającą się w dole walkę, Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie wie jak znaleźć odpowiedź na te pytania.

Deszcz nie przestawał padać, podobnie jak pewność siebie Petera nie przestawała powoli zanikać, zastępowana przez uczucie beznadziei i pustki.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nie myśleliście, że to będzie takie łatwe i Peter po prostu stanie się bohaterem z dnia na dzień? ;) Jak widać zaczął już pracować nad swoimi mocami, które dalej nie do końca współpracują, a w dodatku ma problem ze swoją tożsamością i odpowiedzialnością, jaką musiałby ponosić będąc superbohaterem. Nic dziwnego, że biedaczek nie wie co robić i nawet nie wie, czy dalej jest Peterem, czy już kimś innym. Na szczęście jest Wade, który chętnie mu pomoże odnaleźć siebie ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Wrócili z patrolu około drugiej, nanosząc do mieszkania masę wody, która ściekała po ich ubraniach. Peter miał całe buty nasiąknięte i zaraz po zdjęciu wrzucił je do zlewu w kuchni, to samo robiąc ze skarpetkami. Choć wypad był udany pod względem złapanych przestępców, to był jednak zły pomysł patrolować w czasie burzy. Za dnia było ciepło, ale w nocy temperatura spadła, a wszechobecny deszcz i zawzięcie wiejący wiatr sprawiał, że przebywanie na zewnątrz wiązało się z wieloma nieprzyjemnościami.

Peter cisnął maskę na stół i zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady wszedł do łazienki, pozbywając się jak najszybciej mokrych ciuchów i wskakując pod prysznic, by się rozgrzać. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy poczuł na wychłodzonej skórze ciepłą wodę. Taki rodzaj deszczu bardziej mu odpowiadał, zdecydowanie.

Patrol był okropny. Złapali kilku przestępców, ale Peter nie uczestniczył w żadnych zatrzymaniu, choć każdy na kogo natrafiali nie był niebezpieczny. W takich sytuacjach to Peter zwykle się bił, a Wade tylko nadzorował wszystko z pewnej odległości, gotowy w razie czego interweniować, gdyby sprawy przybrały nieoczekiwany obrót. Tym razem było inaczej.

Peter zostawał z tyłu za każdym razem, posuwając się nawet do ukrywania się, by ktoś go przypadkiem nie zauważył i sam z siebie nie zaatakował, zmuszając go tym samym do walki, której za wszelką cenę unikał.

Choć powody tej biernej postawy były słuszne, czuł się z tym okropnie. Nie wiedział już co ma ze sobą robić, w jednej chwili moce sprawiały mu masę frajdy, a w drugiej odbierały mu chęć życia. Jego patrole z Wadem były dla niego często najlepszym momentem dnia odkąd zaczął brać w nich większy udział i odgrywać rolę w zatrzymaniach. Czuł się wtedy ważny, potrzebny. Teraz był tylko piątym kołem u wozu. Znosił to, kiedy Deadpool powstrzymywał napad z bronią czy wyciągał ludzi z sytuacji, w których Peter zostałby ranny, ale teraz to uczucie zbędności, towarzyszące mu w takich momentach było jeszcze silniejsze.

Z własnej woli stawał się bezużyteczny i to bolało go najbardziej. Nie zmuszała go do tego niebezpieczna sytuacja jak dotychczas, tylko on sam w obawie przed narobieniem większego bałaganu zostawał z tyłu. Chciało mu się płakać z powodu tego, jak szybko jego idealne życie zmieniło się w jego parodię. Nie mógł już patrolować normalnie, co będzie następne? Jeśli przyklejanie się do różnych rzeczy będzie się powtarzać, będzie zmuszony zrezygnować nawet z życia publicznego. Zostanie wyrzutkiem, mającym towarzystwo tylko w Wadzie. Ale nawet gdyby osób było więcej, to i tak nie byłoby życie, które chciałby prowadzić. Miał wielkie plany, studia były zapasem, a jemu groziła rezygnacja z nich, bo był zbyt niebezpieczny dla otoczenia. Nie mogło być gorzej.

Wściekły uderzył pięścią w ścianę przed sobą. Kafelki pękły pod wpływem jego siły i odpadły, ale był zbyt zajęty, by się tym przejąć. Dlaczego ten pająk musiał ugryźć akurat jego, a nie kogoś innego, jakiegoś policjanta, kogokolwiek tylko nie jego? Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu zostać zatruty jadem i wylądować w szpitalu jak po każdym innym ugryzieniu pająka? To nie było fair. Nic z tego nie było fair.

\- I ja miałbym zostać superbohaterem – zaśmiał się gorzko, przyglądając się swojej pięści, która nawet nie ucierpiała przy uderzeniu.

Wade był przekonany, że by sobie poradził, ale Peter wiedział lepiej. Najemnik nie miał takich problemów z mocami jak on, nie musiał prowadzić podwójnego życia, a co najważniejsze nie musiał się obawiać, że kogoś przypadkowo zrani. Był na to za dobry. Peter nie potrafił już nawet walczyć ze zwykłymi wandalami. Nie potrafił nawet zapanować nad własnymi mocami, jak ktoś taki miałby chronić innych?

Po dość długim użalaniu się nad sobą, wyszedł w końcu z łazienki i poszedł do sypialni ubrać do spania. Wade leżał już na łóżku, nawet się nie przebrał i zdążył zamoczyć całą pościel ,i zapewne także materac. Peter westchnął i podszedł do szafy, narzucając na siebie coś czystego, po czym podszedł do najemnika i szturchnął go.

\- Wade, wstawaj – rozkazał mu, ale Wade tylko zaczął chrapać w odpowiedzi. Sfrustrowany złapał najemnika i ściągnął go z łóżka siłą. Przynajmniej ta nadludzka siła się do czegoś przydała.

\- Hej! – zawołał oburzony.

\- Zmoczyłeś całe łóżko – powiedział i wskazał na kołdrę oraz poduszkę, które zaczął ściągać, by wymienić je na nowe.

\- To się nie zdarzyło odkąd miałem pięć lat – powiedział Wade i przeciągnął się, układając się wygodnie na podłodze z głową podpartą o rękę. – Co ci się stało dzisiaj na patrolu?

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał rzucając na swojego chłopaka pościel. Dobrze wiedział, co ma na myśli, ale liczył na to, że uda mu się uniknąć tematu.

\- Nie walczyłeś.

\- Świetnie sobie radziłeś sam.

\- Wiem, zawsze sobie radzę. – Polemizowałby. – Ale ty też byś sobie poradził.

Peter nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy Wade wstał, poczuł tylko jego rękę na ramieniu. Nie chciał ukrywać przed nim prawdy, ale też nie chciał rozmawiać na temat, który wprowadzał go w grobowy nastrój.   

\- Poradziłbym sobie aż za bardzo – zauważył i padł na łóżko, nie kłopocząc się z położeniem nowej pościeli. Nagle zrobił się bardzo zmęczony, chciał tylko spać i zapomnieć o tym koszmarnym dniu. – Chyba pamiętasz co zrobiłem tobie, gdy cię uderzyłem.

\- O to chodzi? – Deadpool przysiadł się do niego, znów go dotykając, jakby miało to cokolwiek pomóc. Może trochę czuł się lepiej dzięki tej bliskości, ale na pewno nie sprawi ona, że wszystkie jego problemy znikną. – Że kogoś przypadkiem zabijesz? Nie zrobisz tego.

\- W tym problem, nie wiemy tego – powiedział i usiadł, patrząc bezradnie na swojego chłopaka. – Wiemy tylko, że mogę unieść auto, ale nie wiemy kiedy zamiast pozbawić kogoś przytomności połamię komuś szczękę albo gorzej. Chcę pomagać ludziom, a nie ich zabijać, a to mogę teraz zrobić. Dlatego nie zostanę superbohaterem. Nie mogę być teraz nawet zwykłym bohaterem, nie narażając tym samym ludzi na śmierć. Bohater chroni ludzi od krzywdy, nie im ją robi jak mogę to zrobić ja.

Wyrzucił to z siebie. Może nie wszystko, co go trapiło, ale część i od razu poczuł się lepiej. Wade powinien teraz dać sobie spokój z przekonywaniem go, że mógłby zostać superbohaterem. Nie odrzucając tej opcji tylko niepotrzebnie robił mu tym nadzieję, gdy rzeczywistość była inna.

\- Czyli nie będziesz już ze mną chodził na patrole? – zapytał Wade. Nawet przez maskę wyczuwał, jaki ma teraz żal do niego.

\- Będę. – Nie potrafiłby z tego zrezygnować nawet gdyby chciał. Ciężko będzie znów być tylko obserwatorem, ale lepsze to niż siedzieć w domu i czekać na powrót Wade’a, zastanawiając się czy wróci jeszcze tego samego dnia, czy następnego, bo najpierw będzie musiał poskładać się do kupy. – Po prostu nie będę walczył skoro moje moce są nieprzewidywalne. Udawajmy, że dalej jestem słabym Peterem Parkerem.

\- Ale… nie jesteś – zauważył. – Jesteś innym Peterem. Bohaterem.

Poczuł ukłucie w sercu słysząc ten tytuł, który prawdopodobnie bezpowrotnie stracił.

\- Już nie – odparł uśmiechając się gorzko. Położył się na powrót na łóżku i skulił, zamykając oczy i dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że rozmowa zakończona. – Dobranoc, Wade.

\- Dobranoc, Petey.

Poczuł jeszcze usta na skroni, nim Wade wyszedł z sypialni, najpewniej żeby się wykąpać i samemu też pójść spać. Peter westchnął i starał się zasnąć, ale nieprzyjemne uczucie w klatce piersiowej bardzo mu to utrudniało. W końcu jednak zasnął i obudził się dopiero rano, słysząc dzwoniący telefon.

Peter ziewnął i przeciągnął się, przez przypadek trącając leżącego obok Deadpoola, który zapewne też już nie spał, ale dalej miał zamknięte oczy i nie miał zamiaru wstawać odebrać. Nie dzwonił jego telefon, więc go to nie obchodziło.

Zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu smartfona, ale nigdzie nie potrafił go zlokalizować. Powinien leżeć przy łóżku, ale tam były tylko okulary, których już nie potrzebował. Będzie musiał je gdzieś schować, wolał ich nie wyrzucać na wypadek gdyby moce jednak zniknęły. Małe były na to szanse, ale mogło się zdarzyć, wolał więc mieć możliwość założenia okularów, gdyby znów pogorszył mu się wzrok.

Telefon na chwilę przestał dzwonić, ale po chwili znowu się odezwał. To musiało być coś ważnego, być może dzwoniła ciocia, Harry albo Tony. Albo Gwen. Spojrzał na zegarek, była szósta, u Gwen był właśnie środek dnia. Dawno z nią już nie rozmawiał, była zbyt zajęta poznawaniem miasta i szykowaniem się do studiów, on też miał swoje sprawy, więc nie kontaktowali się ostatnio. Harry’ego też trochę zaniedbał, będzie musiał to naprawić w najbliższym czasie, o ile moce mu w tym nie przeszkodzą.

Rozbudził się w końcu na tyle, by zorientować się, że dzwonek jest dziwnie przyciszony i dochodzi gdzieś z oddali. No tak, telefon miał w spodniach, a te leżały teraz w umywalce w łazience, przynajmniej tam je zostawił w nocy.

Niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka, wciąż był zmęczony i chciało mu się spać, ale musiał odebrać, zwłaszcza jeśli to była Gwen, która pewnie nie przestałaby próbować się dzodzwonić, dopóki nie usłyszy jego głosu. Jeśli to ciocia dzwoniła, co też było prawdopodobne, to nie chciał jej znowu martwić tak jak zrobił to Wade, podczas gdy on przechodził przemianę po ugryzieniu.

Dotarł do łazienki, ale umywalka była pusta, najemnik musiał posprzątać zanim położył się w nocy do łóżka. Jak teraz o tym myślał, to faktycznie długo go nie było, musiał już spać, gdy Wade w końcu do niego dołączył.

Telefon wciąż dzwonił, ale o dziwo dźwięk wciąż dochodził z łazienki. Zdziwiony spojrzał na kosz na brudne rzeczy i otworzył go, przekopując się przez czarno-czerwony strój, nim odnalazł swoje spodnie, a w ich kieszeni komórkę. Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Wade zapomniał sprawdzić kieszenie. Dobrze, że nie nastawił w nocy prania, bo Peter mógłby się już pożegnać ze swoją komórką.

Spojrzał na rozbity wyświetlacz i zobaczył na nim zdjęcie Gwen, które ustawił jej w swoich kontaktach. Ucieszył się, że to ona dzwoni, będą mogli opowiedzieć sobie nawzajem, co im się przydarzyło przez cały ten czas, kiedy nie rozmawiali. Peter chciał jej nawet powiedzieć o swoich nowych mocach. Może przyjaciółka doradzi mu co z nimi zrobić. Nie że nie miał już pomysłu, ale zawsze lepiej usłyszeć drugą opinię. Tę niby zapewniał mu Wade, ale on jako nadczłowiek nie był obiektywny. Potrzebował porady zwykłego człowieka.

\- Hej, Gwen – przywitał się z uśmiechem, gdy w końcu odebrał.

\- Peter, w końcu! – Gwen zaśmiał się radośnie. Tęsknił za jej śmiechem i to bardzo. – Już myślałam, że nie odbierzesz.

\- Wybacz, ktoś wrzucił mój telefon do kosza na brudne ciuchy razem ze spodniami – wyjaśnił spoglądając z rozbawieniem w stronę sypialni, gdy opuścił łazienkę. – Trochę trwało zanim go znalazłem. Poza tym dopiero wstałem.

\- Oh, przepraszam, nie dzwonię zbyt wcześnie? – zmartwiła się. – Wciąż ciężko mi się przyzwyczaić do zmiany strefy czasowej, rodziców budzę praktycznie codziennie, gdy do nich dzwonię.

\- Nie przejmuj się i tak musiałem wstać prędzej czy później, mam dzisiaj staż.

Nie cieszył się na niego tak jak wczoraj. Martwił się, że znowu będzie nieuważny, bo coś przyklei mu się do rąk.

\- No tak, staż u samego Tony’ego Starka. – W głosie Gwen dało się słyszeć podziw. – Pierwszy dzień?

\- Nie, pierwszy był wczoraj.

\- Cholera, zapomniałam, mogłam zadzwonić. – Peter uśmiechnął się, słysząc jej zdenerwowanie. – Jak było? Opowiadaj!

\- W porządku.

\- W porządku!? – Musiał odsunąć telefon od ucha, gdy przyjaciółka do niego wykrzyczała. – Byłeś w laboratorium Starka i tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?

\- Przecież wiesz, że to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy pracowałem u niego – przypomniał jej. Chwalił się już nie raz tym jak odwiedzał wieżę Avengers.  

\- Wiem, ale to co innego, lepszego. Oficjalny staż! Wiele bym dała, żeby być na twoim miejscu.

\- Trzeba było nie wyjeżdżać, to bym ci załatwił staż. – Starał się nie powiedzieć tego pierwszego z pretensją, bo cieszył się, że Gwen dostała się na wymarzone studia, ale brakowało mu jej i egoistycznie wolałby, żeby była tu z nim.

Na szczęście Gwen nic nie zauważyła, bo zaśmiała się rozbawiona.

\- Wolałabym sama zdobyć takie wyróżnienie – powiedziała. – To nie byłoby fair uczyć się z najlepszymi tylko ze względu na znajomości.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie uważasz, że ja dostałem się na staż tylko dzięki znajomościom – zmartwił się. Wystarczyło, że ludzie od których miał się uczyć tak uważali.

\- Może tylko trochę – odparła. – Na pewno fakt, że twoim chłopakiem jest Deadpool dużo pomógł, bo bez tego nie poznałbyś Tony’ego Starka, ale gdybyś nie miał jakichś umiejętności, to by cię tak czy inaczej nie przyjął, prawda?

\- Powiedz to ludziom, z którymi pracuję.

\- Co, gadają, że tylko dlatego tam jesteś? – spytała. Przytaknął z przyzwyczajenia, ale nie zdążył się poprawić, bo Gwen mówiła dalej: - Pieprzyć ich.

Peter zaśmiał się.

\- Wade powiedział mniej więcej to samo – zauważył wchodząc do kuchni i stając  przy lodówce, o którą się oparł.

\- I ma rację. Nie daj sobie wejść na głowę, Pete, ci ludzie nie są tego warci.

\- Wiem. – Wolałby, żeby go szanowano i doceniano jego intelekt, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego. A skoro pozostali pracujący w laboratorium naukowcy chcieli widzieć w nim tylko znajomego Tony’ego, to trudno. Może to wykorzystać dla własnej rozrywki. – A co u ciebie? Jak Londyn?

\- Mokry – zaśmiała się. – I mówię to całkiem serio, pada bardzo często, ale ludzie się super, bardzo mili i uśmiechnięci. Przeżyłam szok, gdy pierwszy raz przeszłam się ulicą.

\- Milej niż w Nowym Jorku? – zapytał, znając już odpowiedź.

\- To taka Kanada Europy – stwierdziła. – No może przesadzam, ale Anglicy są naprawdę sympatryczni. Trochę nadęci i piją herbatę z mlekiem, co mnie wydaje się obrzydliwe, ale każdy naród ma swoje dziwactwa.

\- Cieszę się, że u ciebie dobrze – wyznał. Po opisie Gwen zachciało mu się odwiedzić Londyn i przekonać się na własnej skórze, jacy są tamtejsi mieszkańcy. – Gotowa już na naukę?

\- Jeszcze jak. Zwiedziłam już uniwersytet, poznałam kilka osób. Mam już nawet dwie współlokatorki w akademiku.

\- Niech zgadnę, też są miłe?

\- Tylko jedna, druga to chodząca pesymistka, ale nie wchodzimy sobie w drogę, więc jest okej. A jak twoje mieszkanie z Wadem? Ciężko? Przeszliście już do fazy po ślubie, kiedy wkurzają was najmniejsze pierdoły robione przez partnera?

\- Nie – odpowiedział rozbawiony. – Wszystko w porządku, przeprowadziłem się już oficjalnie i póki co nic nam nie przeszkadza. Kupiliśmy nawet mieszkanie obok, by połączyć je z naszym.

\- To świetnie! Wyślij mi zdjęcia, gdy już skończycie, chcę zobaczyć efekt końcowy.

\- Na pewno wyślę. – Peter zagryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, czy już poruszyć temat swoich mocy. Lepszego już nie będzie miał, nie wiadomo kiedy teraz znów się zdzwonią ze sobą. – Hej, Gwen?

\- Tak?

\- Stało się coś jeszcze.

Mógł to powiedzieć inaczej, bo zabrzmiał jakby co najmniej umierał.

\- Co takiego? – zapytała zdenerwowana. – Coś ci jest? Jesteś chory?

\- Tak jakby – odparł i zawahał się przed dalszym mówieniem. Właśnie miał powiedzieć przyjaciółce swój największy sekret, większy nawet od tego, że jest chłopakiem Deadpoola. Nie miał pojęcia jak to przyjmie i czy nie narazi jej tym na coś, ale niby na co, skoro i tak nie zostawał superbohaterem? – Cztery dni temu ugryzł mnie pająk.

\- Ale chyba nie jadowity, co?

\- Nie wiem, ale na pewno był zmutowany – wyjaśnił, czując jak coraz bardziej się stresuje. – Gwen, mogę chodzić po ścianach.

Spodziewał się zostać wyśmianym w mgnieniu oka, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Gwen była cicho po drugiej stronie, pewnie analizowała jego słowa, ale nie była nimi rozbawiona. Może uważała, że zwariował? Nie, to do niej nie pasowała. Poza tym czemu miałaby myśleć coś takiego, gdy wiedziała, że istnieją nadludzie i mutanci?

\- Nie… Nie wiem co powiedzieć – odezwała się w końcu. – Peter…

\- Mogę wspinać się po ścianach, mam super siłę, refleks i Bóg jeden wie co jeszcze – dodał, przerywając przyjaciółce. – Nie wiem co konkretnie zrobiło to ugryzienie, ale przespałem przez nie cały dzień, a gdy się obudziłem miałem te wszystkie dziwne moce.

Opowiedział jej jeszcze całą resztę. O tym jak potrafi podnieść samochód, połamać człowiekowi kości czy chodzić po linie niczym profesjonalny akrobata. Gwen słuchała tego z uwagą, nie przerywając mu ani razu, by mógł się wygadać, zrzucić z siebie ten ciężar.

Gdy skończył, czuł się dużo lepiej niż nim zaczął opowiadać. Jego moce nie były sekretem tylko jednej osoby, Wade był świetnym powiernikiem, ale dobrze było powiedzieć o nich osobie, która jako pierwsza dowiedziała się o Deadpoolu i o tym co robi razem z nim w nocy. Gwen pomogła mu już raz w takim przypadku, teraz mogła pomóc i drugi. Nie wiedział jak, ale liczył na nią, pokładał w niej całą swoją nadzieję. Jeśli ona nie będzie wiedziała co zrobić, to nikt nie będzie.

\- Peter, to niesamowite – powiedziała w końcu. Spodziewał się, że tak zareaguje, była bardzo optymistyczną osobą, pewnie byłaby lepszą posiadaczką tych mocy niż on. Praktycznie widział ją w kostiumie superbohaterki. W czymś białym i może różowym? Świetnie by sobie radziła, na pewno.

\- Wiem – zgodził się z nią. Mimo wszystko nie mógł udawać, że te moce nie są czymś fajnym. Bo są. Gdyby tylko dały się jeszcze łatwo kontrolować. W filmach i książkach wydawało się to prostsze, ale na przykładzie mutantów z całego świata powinien wiedzieć, że to nic łatwego. Doktor Banner mógłby mu to powiedzieć, gdyby go zapytał. – Ale to też masa kłopotów.

\- Mogę to sobie wyobrazić. – Opowiedział jej o tym, jak zranił Wade’a i przykleił się już do wielu rzeczy, wiedziała przez co przechodzi. – Ale jednak widzę więcej plusów niż minusów.

\- To tak jak Wade. On nawet chce, bym został superbohaterem.

\- A ty nie chcesz? – zdziwiła się.

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież już ratujesz ludzi.

\- Właśnie, ratuję, a z moimi mocami mogę im zrobić krzywdę – zauważył. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że musiał to wszystkim tłumaczyć. Czy Gwen i Wade nie myśleli racjonalnie? Te moce to tylko kłopoty.

\- Nie jeśli będziesz je kontrolować.

\- Są połączone z moimi emocjami, to niemożliwe. – Nie pogodził się z tym, bo marzenie o byciu Avengerem było zbyt silne, by mu na to pozwolić. Tak bardzo chciałby używać tych umiejętności tak jak sugerował Wade’a, ale to było nierealne.

\- Możesz chociaż spróbować – zasugerowała. Na pewno wiedziała o tym, że gdyby miał wybór, nie miałby problemu z podjęciem decyzji, ale tego wyboru nie miał, a ona mimo to chciała go podnieść na duchu i dać nadzieję.     

\- Nawet jeśli to zrobię, to nie koniec problemów – zauważył. – Wiesz jaka to będzie odpowiedzialność? To już nie będą tylko nocne patrole i nocne obowiązki. To będą obowiązki każdego dnia, przez cały rok, w dni powszednie i święta, w chorobie czy bez niej. A co jak zaatakują znowu kosmici albo coś jeszcze innego? Los milionów mieszkańców miasta jeśli niż miliardów ludzi na całej planecie, będzie w moich rękach.

Trząsł się ze strachu na samą myśl. Jeden błąd i mógł zginąć nie tylko on, ale też ci, których miałby ochraniać.

\- To oczywiste, że presja będzie duża – zgodziła się z nim Gwen. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że stoisz przed niepowtarzalną szansą, Peter. Ta moc mogła trafić w ręce każdego, a trafiła na ciebie, chyba najbardziej odpowiednią do tego osobę na świecie. Jesteś w związku z byłym mordercą, na litość boską! Jeśli wybaczanie i wiara w dobro to nie jest cecha idealnego superbohatera, to nie wiem co jest. I tak, będzie ciężko, być może za ciężko dla ciebie, ale wierzę i na pewno Wade także, że dałbyś radę.

\- Chociaż wy wierzycie. – On nawet nie zaczął.

\- Ktoś musi. – Wiele by dał, by być teraz z Gwen i uściskać ją za te słowa. Nie zmieniły jego podejścia, ale podniosły go na duchu. Oprócz Wade’a i cioci, to ona była osobą, której najbardziej ufał. Nawet Harry’ego nie darzył takim zaufaniem. – Pete, wiem, że to nie łatwa sytuacja, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie wiem przez co teraz przechodzisz, ale Wade wie. Avengers wiedzą. Zapytaj Kapitana albo nawet Tony’ego Starka. On nie jest nadczłowiekiem jak ty, ale na pewno wie co to znaczy być bohaterem, z czym się to wiąże i jak to przetrwać. Są ludzie, którzy ci pomogą, Peter. Ja ci pomogę jeśli będzie trzeba chociaż nie znam się na mutacjach. Ostateczna decyzja należy do ciebie, ale nie podejmuj jej pochopnie, bo możesz żałować.

Peter przetarł dłonią oczy, w których zbierały się łzy i uśmiechnął się.

\- Naprawdę brzmisz jak Wade’a tylko mniej szalenie i bez tylu nawiązań do popkultury.

\- To komplement, czy obraza? – zapytała roześmiana. – Serio, Peter, zastanów się nad tym porządnie, daj sobie jeszcze trochę czasu i nie odrzucają możliwości, za którą tysiące osób dałoby się pokroić. Otrzymałeś dar, Peter. Zanim go wyrzucisz, zastanów się czy warto.

Bardziej przekleństwo niż dar, ale doceniał jej próby patrzenia na to wszystko optymistycznie. Potrzebował tego bardziej, niż zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Pomyślę o tym – obiecał. – Jeśli cię to uszczęśliwi.

\- Patrz na siebie, nie na mnie – poleciła mu. – Dawaj znać, jak poszło, okej?

\- Okej – przytaknął, znów czując zbierające się łzy. Miał najlepszą przyjaciółkę na świecie.  

\- Kocham cię, Peter. Trzymaj się.

\- Też cię kocham, Gwen – odparł ze wzruszeniem. – I dziękuję.

\- Po to tu jestem. Pa.

\- Pa – pożegnał się niechętnie i rozłączył.

Gwen mogła mieć wiele racji. Z reguły ją miała, dlatego postanowił się jeszcze wstrzymać z ostateczną decyzją. Nie wiedział jeszcze na jak długo, ale dotrzyma obietnicy i pomyśli nad wszystkim na spokojnie, a nie targany emocjami. Nie sądził, że wiele to zmieni w kwestii strachu czy zostaniu bohaterem, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

Peter ziewnął, kątem oka dostrzegając zawieszoną na lodówce listę zakupów, które musieli zrobić w ten weekend. Wade do tej pory kupował raczej przez Internet, ale chcieli to zmienić teraz, gdy mieszkali już razem. W sobotę mieli iść na pierwsze wspólne zakupy i mieli już zapisane co mają kupić. Było tego sporo, bo miało wystarczyć na cały tydzień, a ze swoją miłością do gotowania Deadpool zużywał masę jedzenia.

\- Trzydzieści litrów mleka? – zdziwił się czytając jedną z pozycji. Dziwne, nie pamiętał, by coś takiego zapisywał, a to było jego pismo. Po co by im było aż tyle litrów mleka?

Zdjął kartkę z lodówki i spojrzał raz jeszcze na liczbę przy mleku. Sześć litrów, tak jak zapisał kilka dni temu. Musiało mu się przewidzieć. Wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do sypialni, decydując się jeszcze położyć i trochę przespać, zanim będzie musiał pójść na staż. Na razie miał go rano, ale gdy zacznie zajęcia na uniwerku, to popołudnia będzie spędzał w laboratorium. Wstawać wcześnie tak czy inaczej będzie musiał, ale póki co pocieszał się tym, że już tylko kilka dni tego wstawania na staż. Takie myślenie pomagało mu się rozbudzić.

Znów ziewając zastanawiał się, czy opłaca mu się wracać do spania na niecałą godzinę. Przed wyjściem na staż musiał jeszcze zjeść śniadanie, a potem wyjść na tyle wcześnie, by się nie spóźnić jak wczoraj. Tym razem zamierzał poprosić Deadpoola o podwiezienie go. Nie straci bezsensownie czasu na łażenie i przesiadanie się w metrze. Uniknie też ponownego przyklejenia się do poręczy. Tym razem chyba naprawdę by ją wyrwał, choćby dlatego, że miał już pewność, że może to zrobić.

Decydując się jednak nie kłaść z powrotem do łóżka, Peter wrócił do sypialni po czyste ciuchy, żeby założyć je po kąpieli. W pokoju panował mrok, ale jego oczom nie robiło to różnicy i doskonale widział zarys ciała Wade’a,  który dalej leżał na łóżku. Wyglądał jakby spał, ale z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Skubaniec potrafił kontrolować oddech i poruszać gałkami imitując fazę REM, byle tylko zaskoczyć przeciwnika. Całe szczęście Peter nie był dla niego przeciwnikiem, bo inaczej już by się zaniepokoił.

Podszedł do szafy i otworzył ją, od razu zapalając światło. Mógł widzieć teraz lepiej w ciemnościach, ale nie został ugryziony przez kota tylko pająka. Mimo wszystko wciąż widział dość słabo, by potrzebować pomocy technologicznej. Gdyby nie zabite deskami okno, światło dnia w zupełności by wystarczyło.

Odsunął sprzed twarzy strój najemnika, przyglądając mu się chwilę. Ciekawe jak by to było mieć coś takiego na własność. Miał tylko maskę, nic więcej nie było mu potrzebne, ale na pewno fajnie było móc coś takiego zakładać. Wade wyglądał w tym naprawdę świetnie, a jak wyglądałby on w czymś podobnym, uszytym tylko dla niego? Łatwo mógłby się o tym przekonać, gdyby tylko został superbohaterem.

Peter pokręcił głową i wrócił do szukania ubrań na dzisiejszy dzień. Nie miał pojęcia, jaka będzie pogoda, może dalej padał deszcz, może świeciło słońce, ale nie chciało mu się sprawdzać, założył więc to co zwykle zakładał – koszulkę, jeansy i bluzę. To się zawsze sprawdzało.

\- Kto dzwonił? – usłyszał nagle zaspany głos Deadpoola. Pewnie zasnął, gdy Peter wyszedł odebrać i obudził się przed chwilą.

\- Gwen – odpowiedział, odwracając się w stronę swojego chłopaka. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale był zwrócony w jego stronę. – Śpij jeszcze, sam sobie zrobię śniadanie.

Wade zaśmiał się cicho. Gdy był senny, trudno było uwierzyć, że to ten sam najemnik, który za dnia kłapie jadaczkę jakby mu płacili za każde wypowiedziane słowo.

\- Znowu wszystko spalisz.

\- Wcale nie – oburzył się, czując jak policzki mu czerwienieją. Był okropnym kucharzem, nie miał się co oszukiwać, jajecznica to było maks, co potrafił zrobić. No i mrożona pizza z piekarnika nie była też wielkim wyzwaniem.

Wade znów się zaśmiał i usiadł, przeciągając się tak intensywnie, że aż coś mu strzeliło w kościach. Peter był wdzięczny samemu sobie, że nie zgasił jeszcze lampki w szafie i miał w miarę dobry widok na napinające się mięśnie Deadpoola. Blizny były bardziej czerwone niż zwykle, ale i tak zaschło mu w ustach na sam widok. Gdyby nie był teraz w podłym humorze, wskoczyłby do łóżka tak szybko, że przegoniłby z taką prędkością nawet Bolta. Miał w końcu do tego predyspozycje. Szkoda, że brakowało mu aktualnie ochoty na seks.

\- To samo mówiłeś ostatnim razem – zauważył i wstał z łóżka, robiąc to dość powoli i ociężale.

\- Niech ci będzie, zrób śniadanie, ja idę wziąć prysznic.  

Deadpool pomachał mu na pożegnanie, a on wyszedł i zamknął się w łazience. Kąpał się zaledwie pięć godzin temu, ale po spaniu z Wadem była konieczna kolejna kąpiel na wypadek gdyby się okazało, że jego blizny ropiały albo krwawiły przez noc i część tych płynów przeszła na Petera.

Prysznic był szybki, ale orzeźwiający. Momentalnie odechciało mu się kompletnie spać i rześki wszedł po ubraniu się do kuchni. Wade już gotował, śpiewając jakiś hit Michaela Jacksona i tańcząc do rytmu. Założył na siebie fartuch, ale oprócz niego był cały ubrany w swój strój „roboczy”, nawet maskę miał założoną. Peter wiedział, co to oznaczało.

\- Blizny dają się we znaki? – zapytał. To był jedyny powód dla którego najemnik nie chciałby mu pokazać żadnego kawałka skóry.

\- Yhym – odmruknął, ewidentnie nie chcąc o tym rozmawiać. Blizny bolały, Wade był do tego przyzwyczajony, ale to nie znaczyło, że mu to w jakimś stopniu nie przeszkadzało.

\- Chcesz, żebym je później posmarował? – zaoferował. Kremy powinny zmniejszyć stany zapalne wszystkich ran i załagodzić świąd oraz ból.

\- Najpierw zaopatrzmy cię w trochę kalorii – powiedział, nakładając na talerz kilka sadzonych jajek, które postawił na zwyczajowym miejscu, na którym siedział Peter. Jack znajdował się zaraz na wprost, z cylindrem na głowie, sztucznym wąsem nad zębami i monoklem przyklejonym do oka. Musiał być tak ubrany od wczoraj i jakimś cudem nie zauważył tego, gdy przez moment odwiedzał kuchnię.

Wade nic nie jadł, nie chciał nawet na chwilę odsłaniać twarzy, musiało być naprawdę źle. W ciemnościach sypialni nie było tego aż tak widać, ale tutaj, w kuchni, Peter miałby idealny widok na krwawiące blizny. Czuł się okropnie z tym, że jego chłopak dalej nie chce się przed nim odsłaniać w takich momentach.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz ich ukrywać? – zapytał tak na wszelki wypadek. Może Wade zmieni zdanie i przebierze się w coś wygodniejszego. Przy takim stanie skóry noszenie kostiumu nie mogło być zbyt komfortowe. – Nie przeszkadzają mi.

\- Lepiej ci ich nie pokazywać przy jedzeniu – stwierdził odchylając się w krześle. Gdyby nie to, że znał już zwyczaje najemnika, w ogóle by nie pomyślał, że blizny dają mu się dziś we znaki. Zachowywał się normalnie, choć skóra na całym ciele pewnie go paliła.

\- Na pewno nie jest tak źle. – Wciąż pamiętał ten jeden raz, kiedy widział blizny w najgorszym stanie, w jakim mogły być. Wtedy zareagował jak zareagował, ale teraz byłoby na pewno lepiej.

\- Nie pokazuje ich tylko ze względu na ciebie. Nie chcę na nie patrzeć – uściślił.

\- No tak. – Jak mógł zapomnieć o najważniejszym powodzie takiego, a nie innego zachowania u Deadpoola. – Wybacz.

\- Wybaczone – zapewnił pogodnym głosem. – A teraz opowiadaj co u Gwen. Plotkowaliście? Jeśli tak, to o kim? O mnie?

\- Trochę tak – przyznał, zastanawiając się, czy powiedzieć najemnikowi o tym, jak Gwen skłoniła go do zastanowienia się nad mocami. Nie chciał mu robić nadziei na to, że coś w kwestii jego przyszłej kariery superbohatera wciąż może się coś zmienić, dlatego skłaniał się ku ukrywaniu szczegółów rozmowy w tajemnicy. Nie był dumny z tego wyboru, ale tak będzie lepiej. Jeśli jednak zmieni zdanie, to Wade będzie miał niespodziankę, a jeśli nie, to przynajmniej się nie rozczaruje. Wystarczyło, że już raz zgasił jego entuzjazm. U kogoś, kto do tej pory nie spotykał się za często z pozytywnymi stronami życia, na pewno nie było to nic przyjemnego.

\- Tym bardziej opowiadaj!

Ponieważ nie rozmawiali z Gwen długo, nie było za bardzo co opowiadać bez wchodzenia na temat ostatniej rozmowy. Mimo to Wade raczej nie był podejrzliwy o to, że konwersacja trwała dziwnie krótko jak na dwie osoby, które od dłuższego czasu się ze sobą nie kontaktowały. Albo zauważył to tylko nie chciał poruszać tematu.

Peter zjadł całe śniadanie w czasie opowiadania, poszło mu stosunkowo szybko i wciąż miał odrobinę czasu przed stażem.

\- Podwieziesz mnie, prawda? – zapytał gdy pomagał Deadpoolowi zmywać naczynia.

\- Nie chcesz już jechać sam? – zapytał wrednie. Peter prychnął.

\- Nie chcę się znowu przyczepić do poręczy w metrze – wyjaśnił i odstawił czysty talerz na suszarkę. – Spóźniłem się przez to, a wolę nie robić złego wrażenia na ludziach, którzy i tak zastanawiają się co ja tam w ogóle robię.

\- Pieprzyć ich – stwierdził w typowy dla siebie sposób.

\- Wolałbym ciebie – odparł bez zastanowienia.

\- Ho ho! Ktoś tu chce wykorzystać swoje klejące umiejętności w łóżku?

Peter uśmiechnął się i trącił najemnika biodrem, odpychając go kawałek od siebie, gdy ten się zbliżył.

\- Dureń.

\- Hej, ja jestem jak najbardziej za tym pomysłem – dodał i powtórzył jego wcześniejszy ruch, robiąc to jednak mocniej i odpychając go spory kawałek od zlewu.

\- Nie jestem dzisiaj w nastroju. – Wolał powiedzieć o tym teraz i droczyć się po prostu dalej, niż zwodzić swojego chłopaka. Choć był pewny na sto procent, że Wade nie ma teraz ochoty na jakikolwiek kontakt cielesny, a co dopiero mówić o seksie.

\- To po co wspominasz?! – zawołał z pretensją.

\- Chciałem ci tylko uświadomić, jak kiepska była twoja rada – wyjaśnił, ochlapując Deadpoola wodą ze zlewu.

\- Hej! – Wade starł z oka maski pianę, która pewnie utrudniała mu widoczność. – Chcesz żebym wsadził ci łeb pod wodę?

\- Spróbuj – zachęcił go, czując się bardzo pewnym siebie.

Deadpool rzucił się za niego i złapał go dłonią za kark, usiłując zanurzyć mu głowę w zlewie, ale Peter chwycił się krawędzi szafki i napiął mięśnie ramion, stawiając tym samym opór. Znów czuł swoją nadludzką siłę w akcji, jak wtedy kiedy przeskoczył przez bramę czy gdy trzymał w górze wraki samochodów. Starał się ją dostosować do swoich potrzeb, nie miał pojęcia czy mu się udało, ale na pewno przeszkodził swojemu chłopakowi. Ani drgnął, choć wiedział że najemnik napiera na niego z całej siły.

Wade stęknął z wysiłku i zaczął naciskać jeszcze mocniej. W odpowiedzi, Peter też użył większej siły, zaciskając mocno palce na szafce, aż nie usłyszał jak drewno zaczyna trzeszczeć.

\- Jezu, jakbym pchał kamień – wysapał Wade, nadal mocując się z Peterem, któremu tylko nieco opadła głowa, ale barki i ramiona dalej stawiały opór, nie pozwalając zrobić nic więcej. Jakie to było satysfakcjonujące. – I to nawet nie w ten fajny sposób.

Peter zaśmiał się, tracąc na moment koncentrację i używając nieco więcej siły, niż chciał. Poczuł ukłucie z tyłu głowy i chwilę później szafka pękła, dosłownie oderwał jej kawałek, tracąc całą równowagę. Poleciał do przodu, a Wade razem z nim. Najemnik w porę podparł się rękoma, ale on nie miał tyle szczęścia. Zaskoczony tym obrotem spraw zamknął oczy tuż przed tym, jak jego twarz znalazła się w wodzie.

Nie zanurzył się wiele, włosy miał suche, jedynie twarz była pokryta pianą. Wade śmiał się przez cały czas, kiedy ją z siebie ściągał, aż nie mógł na powrót otworzyć oczu. Sam też zaczął się śmiać z absurdu tej sytuacji.

\- Czy to znaczy, że wygrałem? – zapytał wciąż roześmiany Deadpool.

\- Remis. – Peter splunął do zlewu, gdy poczuł w ustach smak mydlin. – Technicznie moje zanurzenie to nie była twoja zasługa, ale dla świętego spokoju przyznam ci punkt.

\- Tak! – ucieszył się i spojrzał na kawałki szafki leżące na podłodze. – Niech mnie, będziemy musieli uważać podczas seksu, bo zniszczymy jeszcze coś.

\- Zgadzam się.

Rozległo się nagle pukanie do drzwi. Obaj spojrzeli w tym kierunku jednocześnie. Peter zrobił to tak szybko, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Nie spodziewali się dziś gości, bo niby kto miałby tu przyjść?

Wade sięgnął po pistolet.

\- Odłóż to – syknął Peter. – Nikt nie przyszedł nas zabić.

\- Nie wiesz tego – zauważył i wciąż trzymając broń podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je ostrożnie. Peter cały czas był za nim, od razu więc zobaczył jakiegoś faceta rozglądającego się nerwowo nim jego wzrok nie padł w końcu na Deadpoolu. Wyglądał niegroźnie, wysoki, ale nie gigantyczny, raczej wątłej postury i o kasztanowych włosach, które chował pod czapką z naszywką błyskawicy. Cały był ubrany jak jakiś budowlaniec, w dłoni nawet trzymał torbę.

\- Oh, dzień dobry! – przywitał się entuzjastycznie. Dziwna reakcja, ludzie raczej nie cieszyli się jakoś szczególnie na widok Wade’a. Pomimo jego dobrej reputacji, mimo wszystko budził strach u wielu ludzi, a ten facet praktycznie nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Nawet nie spojrzał na Petera, gdy ten przepchał się bliżej, czego najwyraźniej najemnik chciał uniknąć, odgradzając go od nieznajomego ręką wspartą o futrynę.

\- Kim ty, kurwa, jesteś, eh? – zapytał podejrzliwie Deadpool. Broń chował przed wzrokiem mężczyzny, ale gdy Peter spojrzał w jej kierunku, zauważył, że jest odbezpieczona i gotowa do użycia. Nie sądził, by miała być potrzebna, ale jego chłopak myślał najwyraźniej inaczej.

Mężczyzna przestał się uśmiechać i cofnął się zakłopotany.

\- Przepraszam, powinienem się był przedstawić – odezwał się zdenerwowany i zdjął czapkę, miętoląc ją w dłoniach. – Jestem Max Dillon, jestem z firmy, która dostarcza prąd do tego budynku.

Peter popatrzył na Wade’a, który wpatrywał się w Maxa intensywnie, nim nie odwrócił się nagle, zupełnie jakby świadomość czegoś właśnie uderzyła go w twarz.

\- Cholera, zapomniałem, że dzwoniłem w sprawie podłączenia prądu do mieszkania obok – wyjaśnił czekającemu na to Peterowi, który pokiwał głową.  

\- Strasznie wcześnie pan jest – zauważył. Dochodziła dopiero siódma, był pewien, że elektrycy nie pracują tak wcześnie, chyba że to nagła potrzeba jak zerwanie linii, a nie błahostka jak podłączenie prądu do mieszkania, które i tak nie będzie jeszcze używane.

\- Nie mogłem się po prostu doczekać. – Uśmiech powrócił na twarz Maxa, podobnie jak czapka na jego głowę. Znów wpatrywał się w Wade’a jak w obrazek. – Gdy usłyszałem, że mam pracować dla pana Deadpoola, byłem w euforii.

\- To brzmi niepokojąco – stwierdził najemnik, mrużąc oczy maski.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu jestem pana wielkim fanem! – wyjaśnił podekscytowany. – Odkąd zaczął pan ratować ludzi, stał się pan moim idolem.

\- Ah, o to chodzi! W takim razie miło poznać! – Wade siłą wziął rękę mężczyzny i uścisnął ją. Peter prawie się zaśmiał, gdy zobaczył minę Maxa. – Chcesz może autograf? Mam gdzieś gotowe szablony.

\- Byłoby wspaniale!

\- Może później, najpierw ma pan coś do roboty – przypomniał mu Peter. Cieszył się, że Wade ma swojego fana, takiego z prawdziwego zdarzenia, ale obawiał się, że jeśli pozwoli im na rozmowę, to będą tak stać w progu cały dzień i ani prąd nie zostanie podłączony, ani on podwieziony na staż.

\- Oczywiście – zmieszał się Max. Jego zaangażowanie w to spotkanie było nawet urocze. Na swój dziwny, pokręcony sposób. Mimo wszystko to był dorosły mężczyzna, a zachowywał się jak małe dziecko. Ale nie Peterowi to oceniać. On sam się ekscytował podobnymi sytuacjami. – Rozdzielnica jest w piwnicy, mają panowie klucz?

\- Jasne! Zaprowadzę cię tam nawet, a po drodze opowiem ci jaki jestem zajebisty! – zaoferował Wade. Zgarnął z haczyka przy drzwiach pęk kluczy i objął Maxa ramieniem, podążając z nim w stronę schodów.    

\- Wade, czekaj! – zatrzymał go Peter i podszedł do niego, nachylając się do jego ucha. – Miałem cię posmarować.

\- Wytrzymam, nie boli aż tak bardzo – zapewnił i kontynuował prowadzenie Maxa do piwnic.

Nie wiedząc co zrobić z samym sobą, Peter ruszył za nimi, nawet nie kłopocząc się z zamknięciem za sobą drzwi.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę pana spotkałem, panie Deadpool – paplał podekscytowany mężczyzna. Wyglądał jakby przezywał najlepsze chwile w swoim życiu, będąc obejmowanym przez Deadpoola. – Mam wszystkie artykuły, jakie o panu wydrukowano!

\- Naprawdę jesteś fanem!

\- Największym! – Max odwrócił się w stronę Petera, uśmiechając się do niego. – Czy pan jest tym pomocnikiem, o którym czasami piszą?

\- Nie – odpowiedział stanowczo Wade, nim Peter choćby zdążył otworzyć usta. – To mój chłopak.

\- Oh, okej, już myślałem, że poszczęściło mi się podwójnie – wytłumaczył się. – Pomocnika też lubię, to musi być fajne panu pomagać.

\- Mój pomocnik zdaje sobie sprawę jaki to zaszczyt ze mną pracować – przechwalał się najemnik.

Peter pokręcił głową, wiedząc, że Wade mówi to specjalnie.

\- Jak to jest zwalczać przestępczość, panie Deadpool? – zapytał elektryk. – Czy to trudne?

\- Z moimi umiejętnościami? Ha! To bułka z masłem.

\- Tak też myślałem!

Jezu, Wade mógłby teraz powiedzieć, że morderstwo jest czymś dobrym, a ten facet pewnie by mu przytaknął. Coraz bardziej sprawiał wrażenie psychofana, a nie fana. Peter wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby za jakiś czas do ich mieszkania zaczęły przychodzić listy miłosne podpisane imieniem Max. Ciekawe czy Avengers też mieli swoje stadko fanatyków. Ciekawe, czy on by miał własne.

Zeszli w końcu na pierwsze piętro i udali prosto do piwnicy. Wade dalej się chwalił swoimi umiejętnościami, a Max swoją kolekcją zdjęć – przerażające – Deadpoola, w większości zapewne autorstwa samego Petera, który zaczął nienawidzić się za fakt bycia fotografem.

\- Daily Bugle daje najlepsze pana zdjęcia – powiedział. No, może nie nienawidził się tak do końca. – Szkoda tylko, że ich naczelny tak pana obsmarowuje i nazywa mordercą, a to nieprawda. Jest pan bohaterem!

Peter nie miał pojęcia jak po takim chwaleniu uda mu się z powrotem sprowadzić swojego chłopaka na ziemię i sprawić, by przestał się nadymać, co właśnie teraz robił, popisując się przed elektrykiem tak, że każdy inny człowiek poczułby na jego miejscu zażenowanie. Ale nie Max. On był zachwycony możliwością spotkania swojego bohatera i idola.

By dotrzeć do piwnicy, trzeba było zejść jeszcze kawałek w dół pod poprzednimi schodami. Wade i Max byli już na miejscu, szukając odpowiedniego klucza. Peter stał na schodach obserwując ich, ale co chwilę przeskakując ze wzrokiem na ścianę nad swoją głową.

Spojrzał na swoje ręce, a potem znowu na nią, zastanawiając się, czy dałby radę się na niej utrzymać. Pewnie tak, skoro nie spadł z sufitu, co to dla niego ściana? Pytanie tylko jak się do niej przyczepić? W końcu jeszcze nie odkrył, jak kontrolować tę moc.

Zdeterminowany, by spróbować, podskoczył w górę i przyłożył dłonie do ściany, stykając się z nią palcami. To najwyraźniej w nich skupiała się cała ta moc umożliwiająca mu chodzenie po ścianach, więc były najoczywistszym wyborem.

Był gotowy spaść kilka schodków niżej i po prostu wylądować na nogach, ale zamiast tego zawisł tak jak chciał, czując jak grawitacja ciągnie go całego w dół, tak jak ciągnie rękę zwisającą swobodnie wzdłuż ciała. Nie było to nic nieprzyjemnego, a same ręce praktycznie nie odczuwały ciężaru reszty ciała, tak jak nie odczuwały ciężaru samochodów. Pewnie nie miałby problemu z podciągnięciem się w górę i wejściem na sufit gdyby chciał.

I gdyby mógł, bo gdy próbował oderwać ręce od ściany zdał sobie sprawę, że utknęły tak jak wczoraj w metrze. Spanikowany szarpnął nimi, chcąc się uwolnić, ale jego siła okazała się bezużyteczna, w zasadzie jakby nagle zniknęła, czuł się kompletnie bezsilny.

Spróbował raz jeszcze, gdy nagle poczuł oplatające go w pasie ramiona. Spojrzał zdziwiony na uśmiechającego się pod maską Deadpoola, który pociągnął go mocno w dół. Moc puściła i Peter odkleił się od ściany.

\- Dzięki – wysapał. Zabrakło mu tchu z powodu paniki.

\- Następnym razem uważaj – polecił mu Wade i wskazał na otwarte drzwi, za którymi zapewne zniknął Max. – Prawie przetrąciłem mu kark, gdy obróciłem jego głowę, by cię nie zobaczył dyndającego ze ściany.

Peter przytaknął, uświadamiając sobie jakie to było głupie wypróbowywać swoje moce, gdy obcy człowiek był w pobliżu.   

\- Postaram się – obiecał.

Wade zmierzwił mu włosy i objął go ramieniem, prowadząc w głąb piwnicy. Peter był tu po raz pierwszy i chyba jako jeden z niewielu w ostatnich latach, bo całe pomieszczenie było zapuszczone jak tylko się dało, a najwięcej było tu kurzu i pajęczyn. Wzdrygnął się, gdy przechodzili obok groźnie wyglądającego pająka, wyczekującego ofiary na środku swojej konstrukcji z sieci. Pajęczak był nawet większy od tego, który ugryzł jego i wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby ten przyjemniaczek był jadowity i mógłby nawet doprowadzić do śmierci człowieka.

Czuł się nieswojo wśród tych wszystkich pająków, dlatego z wdzięcznością przytulał się do najemnika przez całą drogę długim korytarzem. Wszystko wyglądało jak jeszcze jedno piętro z mieszkaniami, tyle że drzwi było więcej. Mniej niż wszystkich mieszkańców, ale wciąż dużo. Ciekawiło go, czy Deadpool też ma tu swój własny kącik, a jeśli tak to co tam trzyma i czemu nie całą tę broń, która walała się po mieszkaniu?

Na końcu ciemnego korytarza oświetlanego przez dogorywającą, małą żaróweczkę, znajdowało się jeszcze jedno źródło światła, rzucające niewielki blask na ściany. Nieco się trzęsło, więc musiała to być latarka Maxa. Jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły, gdy dotarli w końcu na miejsce. Korytarz zakończony był jednym większym pomieszczeniem, gdzie w jego lewym rogu znajdowała się rozdzielnica, przy której właśnie majstrował elektryk. Odwrócił się na moment w ich stronę, oślepiając ich latarką, którą trzymał w zębach.

\- Strasznie przestarzały sprzęt tu jest – poskarżył się, wyjmując wcześniej latarkę w ust.

\- Pewnie dlatego poprzedni elektryk umarł e czasie roboty – stwierdził Wade. Nawet w nikłym świetle dało się zauważyć, że Max pobladł. – Żartowałem.

\- Haha – zaśmiał niemrawo mężczyzna, dalej wyraźnie zaniepokojony. – Dobry żart, panie Deadpool.

\- Da się jakoś podłączyć ten prąd, czy będę musiał zmarnować fortunę na naftę?

\- Oczywiście, że się da – zapewnił Max. Napięcie powoli z niego uchodziło i znów się rozluźniał. – Wystarczy tylko…

\- Tak, tak, wali mnie to – przerwał mu. Chyba już mu się znudziło bycie w centrum uwagi tego kolesia, skoro nagle zaczął go tak traktować. – Po prostu załatw nam prąd i tyle.

\- Okej – odparł, wyraźnie przygaszony. Peterowie zrobiło się żal faceta. Był trochę dziwny, ale czy można go było winić za zachowanie, będące efektem spotkania swojego idola? Ludzie dziwniejsze rzeczy robili w takich momentach, Max i tak zachowywał się całkiem okej. Dlatego też Peter szturchnął najemnika łokciem i skinął głową na biednego elektryka, który bez słowa zaczął się zajmować swoją robotą.

Wade prychnął, zapewne oburzony faktem, że miał rozmawiać o kimś innym niż tylko o sobie, ale posłusznie podszedł bliżej Maxa i zajrzał mu przez ramię.

\- To co właściwe robisz? – zapytał ze sztucznym zainteresowaniem w głosie. Max albo tego nie zauważył, albo miał to gdzieś, bo momentalnie po usłyszeniu pytania rozchmurzył się i zaczął wszystko Deadpoolowi tłumaczyć.

Peter go nie słuchał, zamiast tego odszedł kawałek od obu mężczyzn i podszedł do jednej z wszechobecnych pajęczyn. Sam pająk go niepokoił, bał się, że zwierzę zaraz się na niego rzuci jak we śnie, ale na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Pająk siedział sobie spokojnie i pewnie zacząłby uciekać, gdyby tylko spróbować go dotknąć. Był mniejszy niż tamten spotkany w korytarzu, pewnie żywił się tylko muchami i innymi podobnymi owadami, więc Peter poczuł w sobie dość odwagi, by dotknąć jednej z nitek.

Sieć przyczepiła się do jego palca, a gdy spróbował go odsunąć, cała konstrukcja zatrzęsła się. Pająk poruszył się niespokojnie i ruszył do przodu, ale gdy zorientował się, że nie ma do czynienia z nową ofiarą, a zagrożeniem, wycofał się na ścianę i tam pozostał.

Mógł przysiąc, że stworzenie go teraz obserwuje. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia, czy łączyła go teraz jakaś więź z pająkami, ale czuł się dziwnie, również z faktem, że prawie zniszczył pająkowi jego sieć, która zapewniała mu przetrwanie.

Nie mógł jednak jej nie dotknąć, pajęczyna była dla niego zbyt fascynująca jeszcze zanim został ugryziony i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy też potrafi taką wytworzyć. Nić przędna była wytrzymalsza od stali o takiej samej grubości, potrafiła przetrwać nawet opady deszczu. Gdyby wytarzał własną, pewnie tak jak z siłą czy refleksem, byłaby jeszcze lepsza niż oryginał u pająków. Utrzymanie kilku ton, to dla takiego włókna byłoby nic.

Spojrzał na swoje ręce, które już miały w sobie moc przyklejania go do powierzchni, więc jeśli miał zdolność tworzenia własnej nici, to na pewno nie tu. Więc gdzie? Sugestię Deadpoola odrzucił na starcie. Nie wierzył, że mógłby wytwarzać sieć z tyłka, to byłoby zbyt nielogiczne. Nadgarstki? To już bardziej prawdopodobne.

Przejechał palcem po skórze na obu nadgarstkach, szukając jakichś uwypukleń, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby wskazywać na obecność kędziołków przędnych, ale powierzchnia była gładka. Byłoby to jednak idealne miejsce na coś takiego. Blisko dłoni, którymi następnie mógłby tej sieci używać czy nadawać jej odpowiednie kształty czy konstrukcje. Jeśli nie miał kędziołków nigdzie albo w innym miejscu, to cokolwiek odpowiadało za jego przemianę, zmarnowało idealną lokację.

\- Hmm… - mruknął zamyślony i zapatrzony w sieć. – C trzy H siedem.

Nie miał pojęcia, skąd pojawiły się w jego głowie początek jakiegoś wzoru, ale zrobił to tak nagle, że aż go to przeraziło. Wtedy przy lodówce też widział dziwną liczbę. Dziwną, bo kompletnie się jej nie spodziewał, nie na liście zakupów. Czy pajęczy jad wywoływał teraz matematyczna halucynacje?

Najdziwniejsze ukąszenie pająka na świecie, bez wątpienia.

\- I gotowe!

Peter odwrócił się w stronę Maxa, który z zadowoleniem patrzył na rozdzielnicę. W nieco innym nastroju był Wade, który przykładał sobie pistolet do głowy. I bynajmniej nie był to pistolet z palców, ale prawdziwa broń.

Szybko do niego doskoczył i zabrał mu broń, łamiąc mu przy tym palec, który był na spuście.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał i schował broń za plecy, gdy Max odwrócił się w ich stronę.

\- Teraz już tylko elektrownia musi znowu doprowadzić prąd do tego mieszkania i wszystko zrobione – oznajmił i spojrzał zdziwiony na najemnika. – Panie Deadpool, co pan robi?

\- Hmm? – Wade oderwał wzrok od swojego złamanego palca, który wyginał na różne strony, korzystając z tego, że ma tak jakby dodatkowy staw, w dodatku zginający się w obie strony. – Oh, to nic takiego.

\- Ma pan złamany palec! – zmartwił się Max. – Znam się na pierwszej pomocy, obejrzę go panu!

Wade odsunął się, nim elektryk choćby zdążył się ruszyć. Jednym ruchem nastawił sobie palec we właściwym miejscu i gdy znów nim poruszył, kość była już zrośnięta.

\- Nie trzeba, szybko się leczę – wyjaśnił. Max odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Całe szczęście – powiedział i znów się odwrócił, wyjmując przy okazji telefon. – Zadzwonię do elektrowni, żeby przywrócili dostawę prądu.

Korzystając z okazji, Peter oddał najemnikowi pistolet, który ten schował do kabury. Przeprosił go też jeszcze raz za złamanie palca. Złamałby go pewnie i bez swojej nadludzkiej siły, to był tylko nieszczęśliwy wypadek, ale i tak było mu przykro. Wade machnął na to ręką.

\- Norma, to ja – odezwał się znów Max, rozmawiając z kimś przez telefon. – Możecie odpalać. Tak, wszystko podłączone. Do zobaczenia.

Mężczyzna zwrócił się w ich stronę z uśmiechem i wskazał na telefon.

\- Moja… koleżanka z pracy. Norma.

Peter uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i przytaknął, nie chcąc być nieuprzejmym i mówić Maxowi, że nie interesuje go z kim rozmawiał. Wade nie był dość miły, ale na szczęście sam powstrzymał się przed palnięciem czegoś takiego. Nawet nie musiał go znowu trącać łokciem. 

Nie powstrzymał się jednak przed nie powiedzeniem czegoś w ogóle.

\- Na pewno tylko koleżanka? – zapytał.

Peter nawet nie starał się być subtelnym, gdy praktycznie wbił mu łokieć w żebra, cały czas uśmiechając się do Maxa. Na jego szczęście elektryk za bardzo się zawstydził pytaniem Deadpoola, by zwrócić uwagę na dziwne zachowanie swojego drugiego rozmówcy.

\- Byliśmy na jednej randce – wyznał zawstydzony. Rozmowa o czymś takim z idolem musiała być krepująca.

\- Dobra, robota, stary! – pochwalił go Wade, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Jak dzisiaj skończycie, też ją gdzieś zaproś.

\- Tak pan sądzi? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Jak chcecie, umówię was z Thorem. Lubicie prąd, eh? On jest bogiem błyskawic, więc pasuje.

\- Zastanowię się – odparł niezręcznie i wyminął Deadpoola, ruszając w drogę powrotną na górę. – Zobaczmy, czy prąd już jest.

Przytaknęli mu i poszli za nim. Ledwo ruszyli się z miejsca, a Wade nachylił się do Petera.

\- Totalnie wskoczyłaby mu do łóżka po czymś takim – wyszeptał jak najciszej.

\- Raczej Thorowi – zauważył.

\- Staryyy… Serio?

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja bym tak zrobił na jej miejscu. To znaczy, Thor ma fajne mięśnie i w ogóle. No i włada błyskawicami.

\- Czy ty sugerujesz, że zdradziłbyś mnie z Thorem? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Ciebie nie, ale Maxa tak.

Obaj zaśmiali się cicho, niestety nie mogąc ukryć tego faktu przed samym Maxem, który odwrócił się w ich stronę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał.

\- Tak, tak – odparł Peter, czując się głupio ze swoim żartem. Max był miły, na pewno miał masę zalet, które spodobałyby się wielu kobietom czy mężczyznom i jeśli komuś zależałoby na nim, to nawet Thor nie byłby na nich kuszącą opcją do wyboru. Wiedział po sobie. W końcu nie był z najprzystojniejszym facetem na świecie, a mimo to nie patrzył na nikogo innego.

Przechodząc znów pod ścianą, do której wcześniej się przyczepił, Petera podkusiło, by wypróbować swoje moce, ale Wade przytrzymał go w pasie i nie pozwolił się nawet odwrócić. Prychnął obrażony, ignorując śmiejącego się pod nosem najemnika.

Po dotarciu na górę od razu udali się do ich nowego mieszkania. Było otwarte tak jak ostatnio, wciąż nie było tam nic cennego do zabrania, ale wkrótce miało się to zmienić, więc będą musieli pomyśleć o jakichś kluczach. Albo kompletnym zamurowaniu drzwi, skoro wchodzić do środka będą i tak od siebie, a nie z korytarza.

Max wszedł pierwszy i od razu pstryknął włącznik. Żarówka w zbitym żyrandolu zapaliła się, oświetlając całe pomieszczenie. Peter uśmiechnął się na ten widok, a po zerknięciu na Wade’a zauważył, że on także.

\- I gotowe! – oznajmił z dumą Max, choć słowne potwierdzenie wcale nie było potrzebne. Zgasił znów światło i podszedł do jednego z kontaktów na ścianie. Ze swojej torby wyjął urządzenie do pomiaru napięcia. – Wszystko tak jak powinno. Mogę jeszcze sprawdzić pozostałe…

\- Nie trzeba – przerwał mu Deadpool i podciągnął go za ramię, by stanął prosto, po czym wcisnął mu coś do ręki. Peter zauważył wcześniej, że najemnik grzebie w kieszonce, w której zwykle przechowywał pieniądze, nie zdziwił się więc, gdy zobaczył plik zwiniętych w rulon banknotów, zapewne studolarowych. Duża kwota jak na podłączenie z powrotem prądu do mieszkania, ale Wade już nie raz udowodnił, że potrafi być rozrzutny, choć zazwyczaj stawał się taki tylko wobec siebie i Petera.

\- Oh, panie Deadpool, nie mogę tego przyjąć – powiedział Max i spróbował oddać pieniądze, ale spierać się o coś z Deadpoolem, to jak rozmawiać ze ścianą. Z tym że ta ściana gada, ale dalej nie docierają do niej żadne argumenty. – To właściciel budynku płaci za moją robotę.

\- Bierz i nie marudź – uparł się, praktycznie wciskając te pieniądze mężczyźnie do kieszeni. – Zaproś Normę na jakąś romantyczną kolację, czy coś i pokaż że ci zależy.

\- Poważnie? – zapytał zaskoczony. – To… to zadziała? To znaczy…

\- Hej, zobacz jaką ja dupę wyrwałem tym sposobem! – pochwalił się i wskazał za siebie.

Peter skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spiorunował najemnika wzrokiem.

\- Okej!

Max natychmiast opuścił mieszkanie nawet się nie żegnając. Mimo to Wade i tak mu pomachał, uśmiechając się pod maską dopóki nie zauważył miny Petera.

\- No co? – spytał niewinnie.

\- Ty wyrwałeś mnie? – Podszedł bliżej swojego chłopaka, który o dziwo cofnął się przed nim o krok. – Wade, popłakałeś się, gdy wyznałem ci miłość. Jeśli ktoś tu kogoś wyrwał, to ja ciebie.

\- Ty też płakałeś, uznajmy, że jest remis – postanowił. Gdy Peter był wystarczająco blisko, nie odsunął się znowu tylko sam go przyciągnął do siebie, zaciskając palce obu dłoni na jego biodrach, nos wtulając w jego szyję. – Ale serio, niezła z ciebie dupa.

\- Wade – ostrzegł go, gdy poczuł na pośladkach rękę najemnika.

\- To komplement!

Gdyby tego nie wiedział, pewnie bardziej by się oburzył, a nie tylko udawał, że czuje się uprzedmiotowiany. Co jak co, ale nikt nie podziwiał go tak za intelekt, jak robił to Wade.

\- Miło z twojej strony, że mu zapłaciłeś – powiedział zmieniając temat. – Jak Max sam powiedział, ty mu żadnych pieniędzy nie wisiałeś.

\- Chciałem się go jakoś pozbyć, to wszystko – wyjaśnił niby nonszalancko, ale jednak wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że jest chwalony. – Przeszkadzał.

\- W czym? – Miał pewne podejrzenia. Obniżony głos Wade’a i kolejne ściśnięcie za pośladek to dwie bardzo wyraźne wskazówki.

\- W moim odwiezieniu cię na staż – odparł i wyszczerzył się. – Tak w ogóle, to spóźnimy się jeśli zaraz nie ruszymy.

\- Co?! – spanikował i wybiegł z mieszkania nim najemnik zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej.

Peter wpadł do mieszkania i szybko zabrał swoje rzeczy, od plecaka który wciąż nie wysechł zaczynając. Spakował do niego coś na jakieś notatki, aparat, tak na wszelki wypadek i portfel, w którym miał swoją kartę. Bez niej pewnie i tak by się dostał, Tony nie pozwoliłby mu sterczeć pod wieżowcem cały dzień, ale nie chciał się zbłaźnić.

W ostatniej chwili przypomniał też sobie o telefonie. Był gotowy. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po mieszkaniu, aż jego wzrok padł na kluczyki od Harleya. Złapał je wybiegł na korytarz, gdzie Wade czekał przy schodach.

\- Mogłeś już odpalić silnik – zauważył z pretensją i rzucił swojemu chłopakowi kluczyki. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że zostaną mu w dłoni, ale na szczęście tak się nie stało.

\- Zdążymy – uspokoił go Wade. – W razie czego złamię parę przepisów.

\- Nie mów tego, jakby to był jakiś wyjątek, zawsze łamiesz przepisy, kiedy jeździsz Deadharleyem – zauważył. Szybko zeszli na pierwsze piętro i wyszli na zewnątrz. Peter był przy motocyklu pierwszy i musiał czekać na celowo wlokącego się Wade’a. Najemnik w końcu łaskawie wsiadł na maszynę, a on zajął miejsce za nim, zakładając kask na głowę. – A teraz szybko.

\- Jezu, jaki władczy – zażartował, ale posłusznie odpalił silnik. Miał już ruszać, gdy Peterowi coś się przypomniało.

\- Czekaj! – zatrzymał go i postawił nogę na ziemi, chcąc zejść z Harleya. – Nie posmarowałem cię kremami.

Całkiem o tym zapomniał przez wizytę Maxa, a ponieważ Wade dobrze krył się z bólem, to jego zachowanie mu o tym nie przypomniało.

\- Dam sobie radę.

\- Ale…

\- Twój staż jest ważniejszy niż moja skóra.

\- Nie zgadzam się. – Dla Wade’a zrezygnowałby nawet ze stażu. – Nic się nie stanie, jak się trochę spóźnię.

\- Nic się nie stanie, jak mnie trochę poswędzi – rzucił w odpowiedzi i zwiększył moc silnika. – Podnoś nogę i ruszamy.

Peter wykonał niechętnie polecenie i ostrożnie przylgnął do pleców Deadpoola, mając nadzieję, że chociaż bliskość ukochanej osoby zmniejszy dyskomfort.

\- Jak tylko wrócisz, masz na siebie wylać całe wiadro kremów, jasne? – nakazał stanowczo.

\- Tak, mamo – zgodził się i ruszył do przodu, szybko nabierając prędkości na prostej drodze.     

Wade jechał jak wariat, mijając samochody z taką prędkością, że stwarzał zagrożenie nie tylko dla Petera – bo na pewno nie dla siebie i swojej zdolności regeneracji – ale i dla innych uczestników ruchu. Nie miał mu jednak tego za złe, bo naprawdę chciał być dzisiaj na czas i nawet cieszył się z tego, że zapomniał o kremach. Źle się z tym czuł, ale się cieszył.

Dojechali pod wieżę Avengers bez szwanku i w rekordowym czasie, przy parkowaniu na chodniku omal nie rozjeżdżając jakiejś kobiety, która z aktówką pod pachą spieszyła się zapewne do jakiegoś biurowca, znalazła jednak chwilę, by nawrzeszczeć na Deadpoola, dopóki ten nagle nie zwiększył obrotów silnika i nie przestraszył jej. Kobieta odeszła po tym od razu, wciąż mamrocząc pod nosem o szalonym motocykliście.

\- No i jesteśmy! – oznajmił Wade. – I nawet się nie spóźniliśmy.

Peter zszedł z motocykla i oddał kask najemnikowi. Poprawił szybko włosy, by nie były w takim nieładzie i spojrzał na godzinę w telefonie. Faktycznie, byli praktycznie na czas. Jeśli się teraz spóźni, to tylko przez windę.

\- Dzięki za podwiezienie – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Przyjedziesz też po mnie?

\- Czegokolwiek sobie mój książę życzy – zapewnił i ukłonił się w pół, nim zaczął mu machać na pożegnanie. – Miłego napromieniowywania się!

\- Wade, nie zajmuje się radiacją ani atomami – poinformował go. Zresztą po incydencie z pająkiem nie chciał się zbliżać do niczego, co zmutowane lub napromieniowane.  

\- Oh. Miłego pisania wzorów? – spróbował znowu.

Peter zaśmiał się.

\- Lepiej.

Nadal miał mało czasu, ale nie mógł odejść bez żadnego porządnego pożegnanie. Podszedł jeszcze raz do Wade’a i szybko uniósł mu maskę do góry, całując go w usta. Gdy był tak blisko, widział dookoła nich mocno zaczerwienioną skórę.

\- Pa – pożegnał się i ruszył biegiem do drzwi wieży.

\- Pa pa! – odpowiedział mu najemnik.

Peter obejrzał się za siebie, gdy drzwi się przed nim otwierały. Zobaczył jak Wade naciąga maskę z powrotem na usta i odjeżdża, prowadząc jedną ręką, by drugą wciąż mu machać. Idiota, pomyślał z rozczuleniem i wszedł do środka, od razu kierując się do windy.

Ta którą jak zwykle jechał była pusta, a hol na dole był opustoszały. Poza tym jednym momentem, kiedy prawie zostali tu z Wadem rozstrzelani przez ochroniarzy Starka, nie widział tu jeszcze nikogo, nawet jakiegoś portiera, choć domyślał się, że posiadając sztuczną inteligencję obserwującą wszystkie pomieszczenia w budynku, obecność stałego ochroniarza nie była konieczna.

Po dojechaniu na właściwe piętro szybko poszedł odłożyć swoje rzeczy do szafki i założył na siebie fartuch laboratoryjny. Nie był to pierwszy tak fartuch, jaki miał na sobie, w szkole na lekcjach chemii też czasami musieli je nosić, ale ten należał konkretnie do niego, nie musiał go dzielić z innymi uczniami. Był prawie pewien, że Tony zrobił go na zamówienie i to sprawiało, że był dla niego jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowy. Żałował, że nie nosi już okularów, wyglądałby wtedy jak prawdziwy naukowiec, choć bardzo młody. Delikatny zarost, którego jeszcze nie zgolił, nie dodawał mu lat, choć i tak było już lepiej niż jakiś czas temu, kiedy to miał na twarzy meszek. Teraz z każdym goleniem zauważał, że włosy są coraz gęściejsze i rosną bardziej obficie. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że zamierza się zapuścić. Włosy na brodzie kuły delikatną skórę Wade’a, nie potrzebowali tego. Choć sam Wade powiedział, że jest gotowy się poświęcić jeśli to będzie oznaczać Petera drwala. 

Powinien już iść, znaleźć laboratorium, bo niezbyt dobrze pamiętał drogę i czuł, że może się jakimś cudem zgubić, ale przystanął jeszcze na chwilę przed lustrem, które stało pomiędzy dwoma rzędami szafek i zrobił sobie w nim selfie, które następnie wysłał najemnikowi, mając nadzieję, że zmniejszy dzięki temu jego niechęć do fartuchów. Dużo ryzykował, równie dobrze może wywołać u Deadpoola szał, ale chciał się pochwalić swoim nowym ubiorem.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszedł na poszukiwanie laboratorium, odtwarzając w głowie trasę, jaką wczoraj przebył z Tonym. Zapamiętał ją perfekcyjnie i bez problemu trafił pod właściwe drzwi. Chyba niepotrzebnie się denerwował, trasa była naprawdę łatwa i pomimo wielu mijanych po drodze drzwi, wcale nie taka trudna. Znacznie gorzej było spamiętać korytarze po opuszczeniu pokoju przesłuchań Avengerów.

Dotarcie na miejsce to nie był jednak koniec jego problemów. Teraz nie wiedział jak wejść do środka. Wychodząc wczoraj nie musiał nic wpisywać tak jak Tony wchodząc, a nie zapytał go jak ma to robić będąc samemu. Mógłby zadzwonić, miał numer, ale postanowił najpierw spróbować z kartą. Skoro otwierała drzwi na dole, to czemu i nie te?

Wyjął ją z kieszeni, gdzie przełożył ją z plecaka, ale nim zdążył ją wczytać, dostał wiadomość. Domyślił się, że to od Wade’a, więc szybko odczytał.

_Takiemu doktorowi dałbym się pokroić ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_

Peter ucieszył się, że najemnikowi się spodobało i że fartuch go nie odstraszył. Może mógłby mu jakoś pomóc przezwyciężyć niechęć do nich. Po tym co zaszło przed sekundą, nie powinno być wcale tak ciężko.

Odkładając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, wczytał w końcu kartę i drzwi rozsunęły się przed nim. Ciekawiło go teraz, czy dzięki temu kawałkowi plastiku mógłby się dostać wszędzie w tej wieży. Teoretycznie powinien, Tony i reszta zespołu ufali jemu i Deadpoolowi, nie było więc powodu, by trzymać ich z dala od jakichkolwiek pomieszczeń.

No dobra, Wade’a pewnie trzeba trzymać, zwłaszcza z dala od takiego, gdzie znajdował się delikatny sprzęt, ale Peter nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby teraz poszedł na wycieczkę po budynku i każde drzwi stały przed nim otworem.

Ale nie zamierzał się szwendać, przyszedł tu, by się uczyć i zdobywać doświadczenie, które przyda mu się gdy już skończy studia. Ze znalezieniem pracy raczej nie będzie miał problemu, Tony pewnie od razu go zatrudni, jeśli nie zrobi tego już niedługo, zmieniając mu staż na pełnoprawny kontrakt, ale to nie znaczyło, że chce się obijać na uczelni i uczyć jak najmniejszym nakładem sił albo wcale. Choć wątpił, że na tak prestiżowym obiekcie było to w ogóle możliwe od wykonania. Wade musiałby chyba przekupić rektorów i wszystkich wykładowców, by zaliczali mu semestry w przypadku czegoś takiego. Najgorsze było to, że najemnik pewnie by się nie wahał, gdyby go o coś takiego poprosił. Sam nie wiedział, czy się z tego cieszyć, czy jednak tym martwić.

Po przejściu przez komorę odkażającą, Peter wszedł do laboratorium, od razu rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Otto, ale komputery i cały ten sprzęt skutecznie odwracały jego uwagę nawet drugiego dnia tutaj. W końcu jednak udało mu się skupić na pracujący tutaj ludziach, było ich tyle samo co poprzedniego dnia. Prawie, bo nigdzie nie widział doktora Octaviusa.

Zdziwiony wszedł głębiej do laboratorium, myśląc że może się chować gdzieś w kącie, ale nie, po prostu był nieobecny.

Speszony i nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić podszedł do stanowiska, przy którym wczoraj pracowali, czy może raczej Otto pracował, a on kleił się do wszystkiego. Zamierzał tu poczekać, a w międzyczasie zająć się czymś. Nie ufał sobie z różnymi chemikaliami, do których miał dostęp, dlatego po prostu usiadł przy komputerze, by przeczytać raporty i badania swojego nauczyciela, żeby móc lepiej przygotować się do ich wspólnej pracy.

Otto miał zapisanych sporo plików dotyczących lekarstw. Nie zauważył tego wczoraj, ale też nie miał okazji zasiąść do komputera, więc to może dlatego. Może sam doktor coś o tym wspominał, ale Peter był zbyt zajęty panikowaniem, by to usłyszeć.

Wszystkie te raporty były trochę zaskakujące dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że firma Starka zamierzała wejść na rynek farmakologiczny. Może to właśnie tutaj pracowano na rozbudowaniem tego pomysłu? To oznaczało, że Peter będzie miał minimalny wpływ na przyszłe oferty aptek czy środki używane w szpitalu. Ta myśl napawała go dumą. Gdyby tylko wiedział, nad czym konkretnie ci ludzie pracowali. Może nad lekiem na nowotwory? Byłoby wspaniale móc uleczyć z nich kiedyś Wade’a, dać mu w końcu odetchnąć.

Myślał już o tym raz czy dwa. Chciałby kiedyś pomóc swojemu chłopakowi z jego chorobą, dlatego też był dodatkowo zmotywowany, by uczyć się jak najwięcej i kiedyś Wade’a wyleczyć.  Może mu się uda. Gdzie jak nie w laboratorium Starka?

Spędził tak kilka minut zajmując się swoimi sprawami, gdy nagle wyczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność i ostrzeżenie, które znów objawiło się niewielkim bólem głowy z tyłu czaszki. Odwrócił się i zobaczył podchodzącego do niego naukowca. Kojarzył go z twarzy po wczorajszym oprowadzaniu przez Octaviusa, ale imienia nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszła plakietka przy fartuchu.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się uprzejmie i z uśmiechem doktor Luis.

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział niepewnie. Bez powodu instynkt czy jakiś dziwny zmysł go nie ostrzegał. – Um… wie pan czemu nie ma jeszcze doktora Octaviusa?

Skoro już ten facet się do niego pofatygował, to go zapyta o nieobecność swojego nauczyciela. Wolał wiedzieć, czy to tylko zwykłe spóźnienie, czy nie będzie go w ogóle. Preferował to pierwsze. Mimo całej swojej ekscytacji, wolałby nie musieć pracować dziś samemu, zwłaszcza że to jednak staż, a nie praca.

\- Dzwonił, że się spóźni. – Czyli jednak. Całe szczęście. – Mogę go zastąpić przez chwilę jeśli chcesz?

To nie był jeden z naukowców, którzy wczoraj proponowali mu naukę, ale Peter i tak poczuł się dziwnie. Sam nie wiedział czemu, doktor Luis nie wyglądał na groźnego, ale mimo to postanowił się mieć w jego towarzystwie na baczności. Nie oczekiwał ataku, ale szczerych intencji też nie.

\- Czemu nie.

Zgodził się tylko dlatego, bo może się czegoś nauczyć przez ten czas, kiedy nie będzie Otto. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy ten się w końcu pojawi, ale nie chciał spędzać godziny lub więcej na siedzeniu przy komputerze, patrząc na wyniku badań, które nic mu nie mówiły. Bycie geniuszem nie sprawiało, że nagle był też dobrym farmakologiem.

Doktor Luis przyciągnął sobie drugie krzesło i przejął myszkę, otwierając jakieś pliki, którymi wcześniej Peter się nie zainteresował.

\- To jest główny projekt Otto – wyjaśnił widząc pytające spojrzenie Petera. – Sprawdza czy nowy lek na WZW nie osłabia układu odpornościowego i czy nie wywołuje innych niepożądanych objawów.

To już jest coś, z czymś takim mógłby pracować. Pliki zawierały zdjęcia wykonane mikroskopem i obserwacje Octaviusa.

Podczas gdy on to czytał, doktor Luis zniknął gdzieś na chwilę, a po powrocie miał ze sobą kilka probówek, wszystkie z jakimś przezroczystym płynem w środku. W drugiej dłoni trzymał zaś niewielką pipetę, również z jakaś zawartością.

\- Co to? – spytał zainteresowany, gdy wszystko zostało przed nim postawione, a pipeta wciśnięta do ręki. Peter poruszył dla próby palcami, by sprawdzić, czy się nie przykleiły, ale na szczęście nie. Otto nic wczoraj nie zauważył, ale pewnie dlatego, bo był mocno skupiony na swojej pracy. Doktor Luis z kolei uważnie wszystko obserwował, trzymanie więc przed nim w tajemnicy sekretu, byłoby wręcz niemożliwe.

\- Leukocyty pobrane od osób w różnym stadium choroby. Otto obserwuje ich zachowanie po podaniu leku. – No tak, było o tym w raporcie. – Zwykle o tej porze podaje kolejną porcję leku, miałem to właśnie robić, ale pomyślałem, że ty mógłbyś spróbować.

Peter rozpromienił się i chętnie zabrał do pracy, pewniej łapiąc pipetę w dłoni.

\- Ile mam go podać? – Nie chciał popełnić gafy.

\- Jedna kropla do każdej próbówki. – Zastosował się do polecenia, do każdej z probówek wlewając zaledwie jedną kroplę leku. Zadowolony odłożył pipetę i czekał na kolejne instrukcje doktora Luisa. Facet nie był najwyraźniej taki zły, naprawdę chciał mu pomóc, po co innego dawałby mu okazję do zrobienia czegoś przydatnego. – Dobrze. Teraz trzeba poobserwować krwinki pod mikroskopem.

Nic prostszego, robił już kiedyś takie obserwacje. Co prawda w szkole i na czymś, co nie było w gruncie rzeczy żywe, ale na pewno sobie poradzi.

Przeszukał szafki w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich narzędzi, a gdy je znalazł, pobrał pierwszą próbkę, uprzednio mieszając zawartość probówki, by nie pobrać tylko leku. Wszystko umieścił pod mikroskopem elektronowym, który następnie wyświetlił obraz leukocytów. Nie był ekspertem, ale wyglądały całkiem dobrze, jakby w ogóle nie odczuwały leku.

Mimowolnie porównał je do tych należących do Wade’a, które uratowały mu życie. One pewnie pozbyłyby się lekarstwa w mgnieniu oka, uznając je za zagrożenie tak jak wszystko inne. Chciałby je kiedyś poobserwować, może najemnik mu pozwoli.

\- Powinienem zapisać co widzę? – zapytał. Doktor Luis obserwował go przez cały czas, zapewne żeby nie popełnił błędu.

\- Byłoby najlepiej – odparł i uśmiechnął się.

Peter odwzajemnił uśmiech i zabrał się do pracy, najpierw spisując wynik swoich obserwacji na kartce, by później przekazać je Otto i ewentualnie przepisać na komputerze. Gdzieś w połowie zorientował się, że jego notatki przestały mieć sens. Nie dotyczyły już tego co widział pod mikroskopem, ale stanowiły ciąg bezsensownych liczb i liter, jakby wzorów, ale nie rozpoznawał żadnego i nie wiedział co niby mają oznaczać.

Zdziwiony zerknął na doktora, czy tego nie zauważył, a gdy upewnił się, że tego nie zrobił, zgniótł zapisaną kartkę i schował ją do kieszeni fartucha. Jakoś nie chciał zostawiać tego w koszu.

Zaopatrzony w nową kartkę, zaczął znów pisać, tym razem pilnując się lepiej, by znowu nie napisać jakichś głupot. Obeszło się bez tego i z zadowoleniem spisał wyniki swojej obserwacji, natychmiast podając je doktorowi Luisowi do sprawdzenia. W końcu tak jak on obserwował obraz z mikroskopu, więc w razie czego mógł coś poprawić.

\- Nieźle – pochwalił, gdy skończył czytać. Petera zaczęła rozpierać duma. – Czyli nie jesteś tu tylko dlatego, bo pan Stark chciał ci zrobić przyjemność.

Duma momentalnie poszła w siną dal, zastąpiona przez zdziwienia, które następnie przerodziło się w gniew. Niby wiedział, że pracujący tu naukowcy nie traktowali go poważnie, ale usłyszeć coś takiego bezpośrednio od jednego z nich bolało. Nie był może jeszcze jakimś genialnym naukowcem, ale nie był też głupkiem będącym tu tylko ze względu na znajomości.

\- Co przepraszam? – zapytał ostro. Że też ten człowiek miał czelność powiedzieć mu w ogóle coś takiego prosto w twarz.

\- Nie musisz się z tym kryć, wszyscy wiemy, że nie jesteś tu, bo zostaniesz nowym Einsteinem.

\- Może zostanę. – Z każdym kolejnym słowem tego faceta był coraz bardziej wściekły. W szkole spotkał się z wieloma raniącymi go słowami, ale nawet taki dureń jak Flash zauważył jego intelekt, a tymczasem gość po prawdopodobnie wielu studiach i pracujący jako naukowiec biochemii w Stark Industries miał go za kretyna. – Zresztą nic ci do tego czemu tu jestem.

Doktor Luis zrobił krok w jego stronę, a on natychmiast wstał z krzesła i cofnął się, od razu się karcąc za takie zachowanie. Spokojnie, Parker, położyłbyś tego kolesia nawet bez nadludzkiej siły, a co dopiero z nią.

\- Pracuję tu, więc obchodzi mnie, gdy jakiś szczeniak plącze mi się pod nogami.

\- Szczeniak? – oburzył się. Tym razem to on zrobił krok w przód, ale nie przestraszyło to mężczyzn. Nic dziwnego, miał go w końcu za jakiegoś zwykłego szczeniaka, któremu się poszczęściło. I choć miał w swoim życiu dużo szczęścia, to w żadnym wypadku staż nie był jego zasługą.

\- Pan Stark od kilku lat nie przyjmował stażystów – kontynuował doktor Luis. – A nagle pojawiasz się ty i tylko ty, przyprowadzany tu przez niego osobiście jakbyś był synem samego prezydenta.

\- I co z tego? – zapytał. Co było dziwnego w tym, że Tony chciał mu pokazać laboratorium samemu?

\- To, że nigdy tego nie robił. – Okej, to faktycznie mogło wyglądać dziwnie, rozumiał czemu pracujący tu ludzie mogli sobie coś takiego pomyśleć, ale to nie powód, by na niego naskakiwać. Nawet jeśli byłby tu tylko za względu na znajomości, to przecież nie jego wina, a i plątać się pod nogami też nie zamierzał. Co temu kolesiowi nie pasowało?

Rozejrzał się po laboratorium, by zobaczyć czy inni naukowcy im się przyglądają, ale mikroskop znajdował się nieco z boku i w dodatku był ustawiony tak, że odgradzał ich od reszty pomieszczenia. Ktoś co najwyżej mógłby ich usłyszeć, ale pozostali byli tak pochłonięci pracą, że pewnie nie zwróciliby uwagi nawet na głośną sprzeczkę. Nawet się z tego cieszył. Nie chciał, by ktoś jeszcze dołączył do doktora Luisa, bo Peter śmiał zaimponować swoim intelektem samemu Starkowi.

\- Widać jestem aż tak dobry – zauważył. Był świadomy swojego potencjału, jego wyniki w nauce nie wzięły się z nikąd, a i maski Deadpoola nie usprawnił też ktoś inny. Komunikator też się sam nie zbudował od podstaw wyłącznie ze słuchawek i paru codziennych sprzętów. O teleporterze nie wspominając. Doktor Luis tego nie wiedział, ale gdyby tak było, siedziałby teraz cicho. – To że ty nie byłeś, nie znaczy, że inni też byli słabi w tym wieku.

Mężczyzna zaczerwienił się po tych słowach jak pomidor, jego ręce zaczęły się trząść, a dłonie zacisnęły w pięści. Peter doznał nagle uczucia deja vu. Tak samo reagował Flash, gdy dochodziło miedzy nimi do konfrontacji. Ten znajomy obraz złości był bardzo satysfakcjonujący, Peter uśmiechnął się kpiąco, co tylko dolało oliwy do ognia. Chyba wszedł komuś na ambicję.

Doktor Luis zbliżył się do niego i uniósł rękę jakby chciał go złapać albo uderzyć. Peter wyczuł to jeszcze zanim mężczyzna wykonał ruch, zmysł który ostrzegał go podczas sparingu z Wadem zadziałał i tym razem, przedstawiając mu w ułamku sekundy różne możliwe ataki wymierzone w jego stronę, tak by był gotowy na każdy i wybrał taki rodzaj ucieczki pozwalający uniknąć wszystkiego. Coś jednak podpowiedziało mu też, że mężczyzna nie odważy się podnieść na niego ręki. Ubliżyć się odważył, ale to wszystko na co było go stać, a nawet jeśli nie, Peter był gotowy się obronić. Trening Wade’a nigdy nie pójdzie na marne.

\- Myślisz, że jak pan Stark cię lubi, to wszystko ci wolno? – zapytał, opuszczając rękę.

\- Dokładnie tak myślę – odpowiedział mu. I nie było to kłamstwo, wolno mu było praktycznie wszystko, Tony nie musiał mu tego mówić, by to wiedział. Bycie pomocnikiem i chłopakiem Deadpoola, oraz przyjaźń z samym Tonym oraz innymi Avengerami miało wiele zalet, miedzy innymi kompletną swobodę w ich budynku. Doktor Luis mógł mu skoczyć.

Swoimi kolejnymi słowami tylko bardziej rozwścieczył naukowca. Nigdy nie był świadomy tego, że twarz człowieka może się tak wykrzywić w gniewie. Doktor Luis wyglądał teraz jak jakaś karykatura samego siebie. Musiał mieć bardzo małe mniemanie o sobie, jeśli zwykły dzieciak potrafił tak mu zajść za skórę. Albo to on był w tym taki dobry. Przez lata trenował takie teksty na Flashu, kiedyś ten trening musiał mu się przydać.

\- Swoimi słowami tylko potwierdzasz to, że jesteś tu przypadkiem. – powiedział mężczyzna, znów do niego podchodząc. Peter cofnął się tylko dlatego, by nie zostać oplutym podczas krzyków. – Tylko ludzie nie związani z nauką mogliby być tak bezczelni i pozbawieni szacunku wobec innych.

\- Szanuję innych. Nie szanuję tylko tych, którzy nie szanują mnie. – Nie widział sensu w byciu grzecznym, gdy jego rozmówca sam się do tego nie stosował. – Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, mogę się pochwalić byciem studentem Uniwersytetu Columbia. Jaką ty szkołę skończyłeś? Podstawówkę, że tak się boisz, że zwykły student zajmie twoje miejsce?

Ta dyskusja przypomniała mu, jak zabawne były niektóre sprzeczki w szkole, które nie kończyły się ciosem w twarz. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tak się za nimi stęsknił.

\- Nie boję się studenta – zaprzeczył unosząc głos. Mimo to nikt dalej nie zwracał na nich uwagi. – Boję się gówniarza, który jest tu tylko przez wzgląd na znajomości. Uniwersytet Columbia, też coś.

\- Za wysokie progi dla ciebie? – zapytał udając troskę. – Mogę ci opowiedzieć jak tam jest, a nawet zaprosić na odbiór dyplomu jeśli chcesz.

Sprowokował go tym kompletnie, Peter wpadł na stół za sobą, gdy doktor Luis praktycznie na niego zaszarżował, zaganiając go w kozi róg.

\- Kim ty do cholery jesteś, że pan Stark tak cię lubi, co? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Peter przyglądał się im, zastanawiając się, czy udałoby mu się wybić jakiś albo nawet wszystkie, gdy jakiś ruch przykuł jego uwagę. Uśmiechnął się, słuchając gadki doktora Luisa tylko jednym uchem.  – Jego bękartem? Dalekim krewnym? Dziwką, którą polubił? A może po prostu zwykłym kochankiem?

\- Nawet jeśli, to nie twoja sprawa – odezwał się Tony, który chwilę wcześniej pojawił się za mężczyzną.  

Doktor Luis odwrócił się tak szybko, że Peter mógł wręcz usłyszeć komiksowy efekt dźwiękowy temu towarzyszący. By móc widzieć jego twarz oraz zdziwienie na niej, które dostrzegł tylko przez chwilę, stanął obok Starka. Naukowiec był tak przerażony, jakby rodzice właśnie przyłapali go na paleniu trawki. W końcu też pozostali obecni na miejscu zwrócili na nich uwagę, co zapewne było zasługą samego Tony’ego.

\- Panie Stark, ja…

Tony tylko uniósł dłoń do góry i to wystarczyło, bo doktora Luisa uciszyć.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, Anthony, że w każdej innej firmie za takie słowa wobec protegowanego swojego szefa, wyleciałbyś na zbity pysk? – zapytał go Stark, podczas gdy objął Petera ramieniem.

\- Wiem – przyznał i pochylił głowę we wstydzie. – Przepraszam, to się więcej…

\- I wylecisz też stąd – przerwał mu Tony, wprawiając go w osłupienie. – Nie bądź taki zaskoczony, Anthony, przed chwilą nazwałeś tego dzieciaka dziwką.

\- Nie chciałem, ja tylko…

\- Myślałeś, że skoro nie będę świadkiem tego wszystkiego, to ci się upiecze? – dokończył za niego.

\- I tak bym mu o wszystkim powiedział – wtrącił się Peter i skinął na Starka. Nie planował trzymać gęby na kłódkę i przez nie wiadomo ile miesięcy, jak nie lat, znosić tego człowieka w swojej obecności.

\- I tak by mi powiedział – powtórzył Tony. Do tej pory jego głos był pogodny, jakby wcale nie zajmował się poważną sprawą, ale teraz nabrał powagi, a nawet dało się usłyszeć w nim nieco złości. – Nie wiem czemu pomyślałeś o nim tak, a nie inaczej, nie obchodzi mnie to, ale w mojej firmie nie znajdują się ludzie nie znający się na swoim fachu. Nie życzę sobie takich tekstów w kierunku mojego przyjaciela, bo tym właśnie jest dla mnie pan Parker, podczas gdy ty jesteś tylko zwykłym pracownikiem, którego mogę w każdej chwili zastąpić. A nawet jeśli byłby moim kochankiem czy nieślubnym dzieckiem, nie powinno cię to obchodzić, Anthony. To dalej nie daje ci prawa do obrażania go ani zwracania się do niego w taki sposób. Nie toleruję takich rzeczy w mojej firmie, dlatego możesz pakować manatki i szukać sobie nowej pracy.

Doktor Luis wyglądał, jakby miał jeszcze zamiar się kłócić, ale ostatecznie z tego zrezygnował i szybkim krokiem opuścił laboratorium, obserwowany przez wszystkich. Gdy już zniknął za drzwiami, Tony rozluźnił się i zwrócił do Petera:

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, ignorując widownię, która ich obserwowała.

\- Nigdy nie było lepiej – odparł z uśmiechem. – Dzięki za pomoc. Sam bym sobie z nim poradził, ale ty zrobiłeś to szybciej.

\- W to nie wątpię. Dziwię się, że jeszcze mu nie przywaliłeś, gdy się pojawiłem.

\- Chciałem mu dać trochę czasu na ogarnięcie się – wyjaśnił, prawdziwy powód zostawiając dla siebie.

\- Jeśli coś takiego dalej będzie się zdarzać, masz mi powiedzieć – polecił mu Tony. – Nie chcę żeby Wade wpadł do mnie z wizytą przez to, że wrócisz któregoś dnia zapłakany do domu.

Peter zaśmiał się, całkowicie świadomy tego, że Deadpool mógłby coś takiego zrobić.

\- Bez obaw, po tym co właśnie powiedziałeś chyba nikt się nie odważy – zauważył, odnosząc się do tego, że to nie była prywatna rozmowa i wszyscy już wiedzieli, że Petera lepiej nie zaczepiać. Jakie to wspaniałe uczucie mieć takie plecy, że wzbudza się powszechny strach. – Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że coś się dzieje?

\- Nie wiedziałem, po prostu wpadłem zobaczyć jak sobie radzisz bez Otto.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się. – Byłem pewny, że masz w tym laboratorium mikrofony .

\- Bo mam, ale nagrań rozmów słucham tylko, gdy jest taka absolutna potrzeba. Nie podsłuchuję każdej rozmowy tutaj, to byłoby nieetyczne, ale Friday ma oko na wszystko, tak jak wcześniej Jarvis. – Peter mógł przysiąc, że przez moment w ton głosu Tony’ego wkradła się odrobina melancholii i smutku. – Tak po prawdzie to wpadłem zapytać, czy chcesz zjeść później lunch ze mną i Brucem. Siedzimy dzisiaj w laboratorium na górze i pewnie nawet nie robilibyśmy przerwy na lunch, ale Pepper uparła się, że nie pozwoli nam umrzeć z głodu w imię nauki.

\- Pepper chyba was matkuje, co? – zapytał z uśmiechem. To było nawet urocze.

\- Jeszcze jak – poskarżył się Tony. – To jak będzie?

\- Dzięki za zaproszenie, ale chyba odmówię. – Kusiło go, by się zgodzić, ale miał inne plany na czas lunchu. – Może innym razem.

\- Nie to nie, bez łaski – rzucił na odchodne Tony. Peter zauważył uniesiony kącik jego ust, więc wiedział, że mężczyzna wcale nie jest obrażony.

Kręcąc głową, Peter wrócił do pracy, którą przydzielił mu doktor Luis zanim postanowił zachować się jak dupek. Trochę się męczył, gdy moc umożliwiająca chodzenie po ścianach znów się ujawniła kilka razy, ale poradził sobie z nią na spokojnie, gdy nie musiał się przed nikim kryć. Dalej nie było w tym nic przyjemnego, zwłaszcza gdy do rąk przyklejał mu się papier, a ten przy próbie odczepiania się rwał, ale do zdenerwowania nie dołączała przynajmniej panika. Póki co.

Siedział nad piątą próbką z dziecięciu, gdy Otto w końcu pojawił się w pracy. Wpadł zdyszany do laboratorium, niechlujnie zarzucając fartuch na ramiona. Od razu podszedł do Petera, który uśmiechnął się na jego widok.

\- Cześć, doktorze – przywitał się z naukowcem. – Jak leci?

\- Urwanie głowy z tymi agentami nieruchomości – odpowiedział, wciąż próbując złapać oddech. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w rozeznaniu się w sytuacji. – Kontynuujesz moje badania?

\- Doktor Luis mi powiedział co i jak – wyjaśnił. Otto rozejrzał się.

\- Gdzie on w ogóle jest?

\- Wyleciał. – Omal się nie roześmiał widząc szok na twarzy mężczyzny.

\- Za co? Taki zdolny i miły człowiek.

\- Zdolny może i tak, ale niezbyt miły – zauważył. Słowa Doktora Luisa wciąż siedziały mu w głowie. Nie raniły jakoś zbytnio, ale na pewno irytowały.

\- Powiedział coś nie tak?

\- Nie wiem czy wolno mi o tym mówić.

Nawet nie chciał. Jeśli Otto dowie się od kogoś innego, to w porządku, ale on nie zamierzał się zwierzać z tego, co wydarzyło się prawie godzinę temu. Powie Deadpoolowi i pewnie cioci oraz Gwen, może tez Harry’emu jeśli się niedługo spotkają i go to zainteresuje, ale nie naukowcowi, którego znał jeden dzień.

Wraz z przybyciem Otto powrócił koszmar mocy. W jego obecności bardziej się denerwował, a to nie wpływało dobrze na same zdolności z nimi powiązane, które zaczęły wariować. Znów bał się czegokolwiek dotknąć, nawet własnego ubrania, byle tylko się nie przykleić, dlatego chętnie zgłosił się do notowania obserwacji Octaviusa, byle tylko mieć pretekst do dotykania jednej rzeczy, w tym przypadku długopisu.

Uważnie słuchał swojego nauczyciela, jak pod wpływem nauki staje się bardziej rozmowny, a w jego głosie pojawia się pasja. Jego sposób mówienia w ogóle był interesujący, choć nie był pewny, czy zawsze tak zagłębia się w szczegóły, czy tylko teraz ze względu na Petera, który zapisywał wszystkie jego słowa. Nie mógł się nasłuchać tego monologu, mógłby trwać wiecznie, a i tak byłby zainteresowany.

\- Peter?

Zaskoczony tym, że usłyszał nagle swoje imię, spojrzał na Otto, który przyglądał mu się zmartwiony. Dziwne.

\- Tak? 

\- Nie wspomniałem nic o żadnych wzorach – powiedział nieśmiało i wskazał na kartkę.

Peter spojrzał na notatki, które znów stały się jednym wielkim spisem jakichś wzorów sumarycznych, które pierwszy raz widział na oczy. Ich obecność była tym bardziej dziwna, bo Otto żadnych nie podawał, przynajmniej jeszcze nie, a mimo to cała kartka była nimi zapisana. Żadnych słów, tylko pojedyncze litery i cyfry, układające się we wzory. Zupełnie jakby Peter pisał w innym języku, a to było jego pismo.

Co się z nim działo? Czemu przez dobre dziesięć minut słyszał jedno, a zapisywał drugie? Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy to zrobił, jakby jego ręka myślała swoje, a mózg swoje.

\- Przepraszam, doktorze Octavius – powiedział i ponownie schował zgniecioną kartkę do kieszeni. – Pewnie nie chce pan tego powtarzać drugi raz?

On sam by nie chciał. Że też musiał się zbłaźnić. Czemu te moce nie dawały mu spokoju? Coś mu podpowiadało, że te dziwne wzory to ich sprawka.

\- Nie ma problemu – zapewniło Otto. – Jesteś rozkojarzony, zdarza się, mogę powtórzyć wszystko od początku, tylko w nieco innych słowach.

Peter przytaknął z uśmiechem, dając tym samym znać, że jest gotowy znów notować. Tym razem był bardziej świadomy tego, co podpowiadał mu mózg, ale też lepiej to kontrolował. Co jakiś czas zamiast właściwych liczb podawanych przez Otto, w jego umyśle pojawiały się zupełnie inne, ale pozbywał się ich nim zdążył je zapisać. Bardzo go to rozpraszało, ale pocieszał się tym, że choć teraz mniej uważał, to później będzie mógł to wszystko przeczytać z własnoręcznie sporządzonych notatek. To nie będzie to samo, ale przynajmniej będzie wiedział co się działo na stażu, nie tak jak wczoraj. Może powinien pomyśleć nad dyktafonem, albo poprosić Tony’ego o użyczenie mu nagrań audio z laboratorium. To nie byłoby naruszanie prywatności, prawda?

Otto zauważył jego dziwne zachowanie. Peter czuł na sobie jego wzrok, także sposób jego mówienia uległ zmianie, częściej się jąkał i zacinał, szukając odpowiednich słów. Nie był skupiony jak jeszcze chwilę wcześniej, ale nawet jeśli oskarżał o to swojego ucznia, to nic nie powiedział, zapewne zbyt nieśmiały, by to zrobić. Zachowywał się tak jakby Peter go przerażał.

Przez całe to zamieszanie notowanie trwało dłużej niż zakładali, miał już tego powoli dość, tego ciągłego skupiania się i powtarzania usłyszanego słowa po kilka razy, byle tylko zamiast niego nie zapisać dziwnego wzoru, który siedział mu w głowie.

W końcu jednak nadeszło wybawienie w postaci przerwy na lunch. Otto nie chciał z niej skorzystać, ale on chętnie uciekł z laboratorium, omal nie wpadając po drodze na Tony’ego. Znowu.

\- Wpadłem zobaczyć, czy nie zmieniłeś zdania – wyjaśnił, gdy Peter zapytał co znowu tu robi.

\- Nie, dzięki, muszę zadzwonić do ciotki. – Ona sama miała zrobić to wczoraj, ale najwyraźniej o tym zapomniała, podobnie zresztą jak on, tyle miał teraz rzeczy na głowie. May pewnie nie chciała mu przeszkadzać w związku ze stażem i zamieszaniem związanym z niedawną przeprowadzkąi wolała czekać, aż sam zadzwoni. – Ale dzięki za zapytanie.

\- Zawsze jesteś mile widziany – zapewnił Tony, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

Peter był zestresowany po przygodzie z notatkami, ale po słowach przyjaciela poczuł się nawet lepiej. Przypomniał sobie słowa Gwen, która twierdziła, że Tony byłby idealną osobą do porozmawiania o tym, jak to jest być superbohaterem.

\- Hej, Tony?! – zawołał za mężczyzną, gdy ten odszedł, by dołączyć do Bruce’a na górze. Tony zatrzymał się i odwrócił, czekając na dalszą część jego słów, ale Peter nie mógł się zmusić, by przyznać się do swoich mocy. Nie miał pojęcia, czy się bał, czy po prostu chciał to wszystko ogarnąć z Wadem zanim zacznie rozpowiadać o wszystkim osobom, które będzie widział na co dzień, ale nie chciał o tym teraz mówić i się tym dzielić. Przyjaciółka na pewno miała rację, ale postanowił nie korzystać na razie z jej rady. Innym razem, powtarzał sobie.

\- Nie ważne – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu Peter i uśmiechnął się, by zapewnić zmartwionego Tony’ego, że nic się nie dzieje.

\- Przyjdź do mnie, jak będziesz chciał jednak pogadać – polecił i puścił mu oczko, nim odszedł w swoją stronę, a on w swoją.

Gwen zdecydowanie miała rację. Nie był w tym sam.

Nie miał pojęcia ile dokładnie ma czasu na jedzenie, ale nie sądził, by Tony ustalił mu jakieś sztywne ramy, wiec zjadł na spokojnie coś, by nie umrzeć z głodu i dopiero po jedzeniu zadzwonił do ciotki, opowiadając jej o wczorajszym i dzisiejszym dniu. Nie wspomniał oczywiście o incydentach z mocą, ale powiedział jej o doktorze Luisie. Była oburzona jego zachowaniem, nie bez powodu zresztą, na jej miejscu każdy by był, facet zachował się jak ostatni burak i od razu za to zapłacił. Jeśli tak oceniał ludzi nie znając ich, Peter zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście był taki dobry w swojej pracy, jak zdawał się być.

Po opowiedzeniu mu także o swoim dniu, May życzyła mu, by dalsza jego część była przyjemniejsza i pożegnała się. Zadzwonił do niej w pracy, więc nie miała tyle czasu na rozmowę co on. Nie umówili się, kiedy znowu ze sobą porozmawiają, ale Peter planował znów zadzwonić najwcześniej po pierwszych zajęciach na uniwersytecie. O ile w ogóle na nie pójdzie. Na wykładzie nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to całe zamieszanie z mocami, więc jeśli jako tako nie uda mu się ich opanować do tego czasu, będzie musiał rozważyć porzucenie studiów, nim jeszcze je zacznie. Miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie i że razem z Wadem znajdą sposób na kontrolę tych nowych umiejętności.

Po rozłączeniu się wrócił do laboratorium, znów mając w głowie wzory. Pojawiały się jak jakieś wizje i co najdziwniejsze, były ciągle takie same. Zapisał ich Bóg wie ile, ale dalej pojawiały się nowe, jakby coś lub ktoś próbował mu coś przekazać, jakiś związek chemiczny. Musiało to być coś bardzo skomplikowanego, bo połowy tych wzorów nawet nie znał, choć żaden nie zawierał jakichś dziwnych pierwiastków z Asgardu czy innej planety. Nic z tych rzeczy, wszystko było do znalezienie na starej, dobrej tablicy Mendelejewa.

Pomimo trudności w skupieniu się, zapamiętał tego dnia więcej niż wczoraj. Otto był z niego zadowolony i gdy się żegnali, pochwalił go, podkreślając, że zawsze marzył o takim studencie jak on. Peter zaczerwienił się po tych słowach i cały uradowany ruszył pozbyć się fartucha, by opuścić wieżę. Tym razem nie wpadł na Tony’ego i samotnie zjechał windą na pierwsze piętro. Już przez szklane drzwi widział czekającego na niego Deadpoola, który leżał sobie na motocyklu, z kaskiem ułożonym na brzuchu. Przynajmniej dziś nie ukradł konia.  

Peter chciał się do niego zakraść, ale już otwierane drzwi zdradziły jego obecność i Wade od razu się podniósł, a pod jego maską pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Petey! – zawołał i podbiegł do niego, ściskając go mocno. – Nareszcie jesteś, tęskniłem!

\- To było tylko sześć godzin – zauważył, ignorując nieprzyjemne uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu, gdy najemnik zaczął się ocierać o jego policzek swoim własnym. Normalnie byłoby to nawet przyjemne, ale nie gdy sztuczna skóra szorowała po tej prawdziwej, powodując tarcie.

\- Bez ciebie to jak wieczność! – poskarżył się, wciąż trzymając go w swoim uścisku. – Siedziałem w domu sam. No, był też Jack, ale on nie jest zbyt rozmowny.

\- Może brak języka i warg ma z tym coś wspólnego – zasugerował Peter i westchnął, godząc się z tym, że będzie ściskany jeszcze chwilę.

\- Może, będę musiał go zapytać, ale chyba nie odpowie. – Wade w końcu go puścił i odsunął się nieznacznie, wyraźnie czymś podekscytowany. – I jak było? Zapobiegłeś zmianie klimatu? Wynalazłeś coś na miarę dynamitu Nobla? Stworzyłeś międzygwiezdny napęd pozwalający podróżować do innych galaktyk w ciągu kilku sekund?

\- Zapisałem notatki – odpowiedział i zaśmiał się na widok zawiedzionej twarzy najemnika. – Na poważne wynalazki jeszcze przyjdzie czas. To na razie tylko staż.

\- Mój Peter jest za dobry na tylko jakiś staż – stwierdził.

\- Miło, że tak sądzisz, ale to nie prawda. – Wiedział, że ma potencjał, ale też zdawał sobie sprawy, ile jeszcze pracy przed nim. Póki co mógł tylko buty czyścić doktorowi Octaviusowi, nie mówiąc już o innych, genialniejszych naukowcach. Przy takim Reedzie wciąż był malutki i dopiero raczkował w świecie nauki. – Tak czy inaczej, możemy jechać już do domu?

\- Żaden dom! Najpierw jedzenie, a potem wracamy na złomowisko – postanowił Deadpool i wsiadł na Deadharleya, klepiąc miejsce za sobą.

\- Musimy? – spytał, brzmiąc zapewne jak dziecko, które nie chce iść do szkoły.

\- Tak, wciąż masa pracy przed tobą. – Peter jęknął sfrustrowany, ale zajął miejsce za najemnikiem. – Nie jęcz, będzie fajnie. Poćwiczysz łażenie po ścianach!

Tego się właśnie obawiał. Nadludzka siła mogła zrobić krzywdę komuś, wspinanie się po ścianach mogło zrobić krzywdę jemu samemu. Chyba wolałby już trenować kontrolę nad tym, by zwykłym klepnięciem nie złamać komuś barku tak jak Deadpoolowi. Z drugiej strony miał już dość przyklejania się do byle czego, dlatego to właśnie powinien być jego priorytet. Choć sam już nie wiedział, nad czym powinien potrenować najpierw, obie moce przerażały go jednakowo. Żałował, że nie dostał tylko lepszego zmysłu równowagi i większej wytrzymałości. To przynajmniej nie objawiałoby się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach.

Nie mając żadnych argumentów, by protestować, zgodził się na plan Deadpoola, ale dopiero po szybkim wstąpieniu po coś do jedzenia. Po dojechaniu na złomowisko, weszli na jego teren tak jak ostatnim razem. Akrobatyczne wyczyny nieco osłodziły Peterowi to, co miał za chwilę zrobić. Im bliżej było treningu, tym bardziej się bał, że w czasie jego trwania coś sobie zrobi.

\- Jak mam to zrobić? – zapytał Wade’a, gdy ten prowadził go wśród wraków. Znowu szli na arenę? – W sensie zacząć się wspinać?

\- Może po prostu cię przestraszę? – zaproponował. – Zadziałało za pierwszym razem.

To byłby dobry pomysł, ale przestraszenie nic mu nie pomoże. Musi wiedzieć, jak zacząć się wspinać samemu, by nie przyklejać się do przypadkowych rzeczy.

\- Dzisiaj przykleiłem się od tak, może powinienem po prostu przykładać ręce do ściany i liczyć, że moc zaskoczy?

\- Czy ja wiem, czy od tak. Chciałeś się przykleić, może twoja moc jednak reaguje na twój rozkaz.

\- Wątpię – westchnął Peter. – Byłem wtedy zrelaksowany, przynajmniej przez chwilę. Jak się denerwuję, to przyklejam się do wszystkiego i nie mogę się odkleić.

To było naprawdę wybiórcze, bo lepsza równowaga i wytrzymałość raczej nie reagowały na emocje, przynajmniej nic takiego nie zauważył. Gdyby o to chodziło, powinien był wczoraj spaść z liny jeszcze zanim porządnie na nią wszedł, więc czemu siła i chodzenie po ścianach miał z nimi coś wspólnego?

\- Więc się nie denerwuj – polecił mu Wade, obejmując go ramieniem. – Wyluzuj, Elza, wyrzuć to z siebie.

Peter przewrócił oczami, ale też uśmiechnął się. Zdecydowanie za mało dziękował Deadpoolowi za jego obecność i pomoc. Gdyby nie on, pewnie siedziałby teraz w mieszkaniu i nie wychodził, w obawie przed tym, że wydarzy się coś złego. Bez niego być może nigdy nie odważyłby się wypróbowywać tych mocy i nie odkryłby, jak niesamowita jest część z nich.

Długo plątali się po złomowisku jakby bez celu, minęli arenę i nie zatrzymali się nawet na chwilę, Wade prowadził go gdzieś indziej. Znowu dźwig? Okazało się, że nie, gdy przed ich oczami pojawił się magazyn niewidoczny wcześniej ze względu na zasłaniające go wieże zbudowane z wraków. Do środka prowadziła tylko jedna para dużych drzwi, które niestety były zamknięte na dwie kłódki.

Deadpool przykucnął przy jednej i zważył ją w dłoni, pewnie żeby ocenić, czy ją otworzy, co raczej było oczywiste. O dziwo jednak nie zrobił tego tylko wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił do obu. Kłódki zniszczyły się, a Wade pchnął ciężkie drzwi, tworząc niewielką szparę, przez którą mogli wejść.

\- Nie mogłeś po prostu otworzyć ich wytrychem? – zapytał Peter, gdy przecisnął się do środka. Najemnik zdążył już zapalić światło, cała hala oświetlona była teraz przez rzędy lamp znajdujące się na suficie. Dzięki temu mógł zobaczyć, co się tu znajdowało, a były to różne pojazdy najpewniej służące do pracy na złomowisku, zdecydowanie nie były one jego częścią. Znaleźli się po prostu w wielkim garażu.

\- Tak jest szybciej – wyjaśnił. – A teraz migusiem do ściany i pokaż co potrafić.

Żeby tylko mógł to zrobić na zawołanie, ale niestety jego moce nie posiadały włącznika, wręcz przeciwnie, czasami sprawiały wrażenie, jakby działały według jakiegoś własnego widzimisie. Naprawdę nie sądził, że z czasem uda mu się je w pełni opanować, czuł że już zawsze będą mu sprawiać kłopoty, a to nie stawiało go w roli dobrego kandydata na potencjalnego superbohatera. Oni mają pełną kontrolę nad swoimi zdolnościami. Nawet Bruce jako tako panował nad Hulkiem, a on co? Nie potrafił nawet dojść do tego, jak w zasadzie działa jedna z jego mocy.

Nie miał pojęcia jak zacząć się wspinać, rzucił więc plecak z ramion i stał tak teraz pod ścianą jak głupek, wpatrzony w nią bez celu, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na swoje palce, które jakimś cudem posiadały siłę potrzebną do utrzymania dorosłego mężczyzny na pionowej ścianie, a nawet suficie.

\- Nie możemy zacząć z asekuracją? – zapytał w końcu Wade’a, który do niego podszedł. O ile nie bał się upadku z metra czy dwóch, to obawiał się, że gdy wejdzie wyżej, moce nagle przestaną działać i runie w dół, i albo coś sobie złamie, albo się zabije. Choć skokiem z bramy wejściowej udowodnił już między innym samemu sobie, że jego nogi są w stanie wytrzymać upadek ze sporej wysokości.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy – zgodził się najemnik i złapał go nagle w pasie. Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Naprawdę chcesz mnie tak zabezpieczać, czy to tylko wymówka, by mnie potrzymać? – zapytał. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Wade utrzyma go w razie czego, ale tylko na początku, potem będzie znowu bez żadnego zabezpieczenia. Jakaś uprząż byłaby najlepsza do tej roboty.

\- Oba? – odparł niewinnie i przejechał dłońmi po jego żebrach, łaskocząc go tym samym nieznacznie, ale jego dotyk podziałał też uspokajająco. Dobrze, jeśli moce mają zadziałać właściwie i zgodnie z jego życzeniem, musi być spokojny. Zawsze o tym zapominał w laboratorium, ale tam mógł go ktoś zobaczyć, tutaj był bezpieczny, więc i pokazywać swoich mocy się nie bał. – Właź, w razie czego cię złapię.

Ufał mu, dlatego nie wzbraniał się dłużej i położył obie dłonie na ścianie, po chwili decydując się dotykać jej jedynie palcami, tak jak w dniu, kiedy odkrył tę moc. Poruszył nimi na próbę, sprawdzając, czy się przykleił, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Trochę go to zaniepokoiło, ale nie zamierzał się jeszcze poddawać.

Oderwał jedną nogę od podłogi i oparł ją o ścianę, zdając sobie od razu sprawę, że przecież ma na sobie buty.

\- Nie powinienem mieć bosych stóp? – spytał, odwracając się do najemnika. – W domu nie miałem nic na nich.

\- Jak uważasz.

Zrzucił szybko buty, a potem z nieco większym trudem skarpetki. Podłoga była zimna, podobnie jak ściana, gdy znów przyłożył do niej stopę. Stał teraz tylko na jednej nodze i czuł się głupio z myślą, że miałby ją oderwać od podłoża. Jego dotychczasowe doświadczenia podpowiadały mu, że to nie ma sensu, że jego miejsce jest na ziemi, że nie ważne co zrobi, nie umie chodzić po ścianach. Ale umiał, teraz tylko musiał przekonać do tego samego siebie.

Wade jak zwykle przybył mu z pomocą, podnosząc go nagle w górę. Normalnie instynkt powinien podpowiedzieć Peterowi, by oderwać ręce i nogę od ściany, i ustawić je tak, by mogły w razie czego ochronić go przed upadkiem, ale nie zrobił tego. Zamiast tego przylgnął wszystkimi czterema kończynami do ściany i znieruchomiał.

\- Zsikałeś się już, czy jeszcze nie? – zapytał Deadpool. Wciąż go trzymał i w zasadzie tylko on utrzymywał go teraz w powietrzu.

\- Jeszcze nie – odparł i spojrzał w dół. Od ziemi dzieliło go tylko kilkadziesiąt centymetrów, a bał się, jakby wisiał na krawędzi Wielkiego Kanionu. – Okej, puszczaj.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Nie dowiem się, czy umiem nad tym panować, jeśli mnie nie puścisz.

Powtarzał sobie w myślach, że chce chodzić po ścianach, licząc na to, że coś takiego zadziała. Brał też głębokie wdechy, by uspokoić walące mu w piersi serce. Nie pomogło to ani na trochę jego panice, gdy powoli Wade zabrał dłonie. Był gotowy na upadek w każdej chwili, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, utrzymał się na ścianie. Czyżby jednak mu się udało? Kontrolował swoją nową moc? Raczej za wcześnie, by się cieszyć, ale tak to wyglądało.

\- Okej – odetchnął nieco uspokojony. Pierwszy ruch wykonany, co dalej?

\- To jest takie zajebiste – stwierdził Wade. – Wygląda jak jakaś sztuczka cyrkowa.

\- Tak też się czuję – wyznał. Jak dziwak w cyrku.

\- Na co czekasz? Wspinaj się!

\- Łatwo ci mówić – odparł i spojrzał w górę. Magazyn był wysoki, wyższy niż brama. Jeśli chciał dotrzeć do sufitu, czekała go długa droga. Powinni byli to ćwiczyć w mieszkaniu.

\- Pełzaj jak po podłodze – polecił mu Wade.

\- Chcesz spróbować sam? – zaproponował. Te wskazówki wcale nie pomagały mu się uspokoić, w każdej chwili mógł zlecieć i musiał być absolutnie skupiony na tym, co robił, a wisiał na ścianie. Jak to absurdalnie brzmiało, sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się działo.

\- Chciałbym, ale mnie tylko gryzą komary i ty, kiedy jesteśmy w łóżku. Niestety to nie daje żadnych fajnych mocy.

Peter westchnął i ostrożnie uniósł prawą dłoń, odsuwając ją od ściany. Zwykle, gdy się przyklejał, miał problem z ruszeniem ręki, ale nie tym razem. Zupełnie jakby ta dziwna moc wreszcie mu się podporządkowała.

Gdy znów przyłożył dłoń do ściany, tym razem zrobił to wyżej. Potem to samo zrobił z lewą nogą i ręką oraz prawą nogą, i powoli wspiął się wyżej. Zdumiony spojrzał w dół na obserwującego go z uśmiechem Wade’a.

\- Idzie ci świetnie, kochanie! – zapewnił i zaklaskał uradowany.

Peter zaśmiał się. Za pierwszym razem użycie mocy wspinania go przeraziło, ale teraz sprawiało mu to masę frajdy. Już bardziej pewny wykonał kolejny krok, a potem jeszcze kolejny, gdy nagle jakby przyczepność osłabła. Krzyknął zaskoczony, gdy ześlizgnął się po ścianie, powracając do punktu wyjścia, gdzie w samą porę odzyskał kontrolę. Za bardzo się rozkojarzył i od razu skutkowało to wyłączeniem mocy. Musi być bardziej uważny podczas wspinaczki.

Odczekał chwilę, nim spróbował jeszcze raz, znów asekurowany przez Wade’a. Skupiony całkowicie na kontroli, powtórzył wcześniejsze ruchy. Znów się wspinał, tym razem szybciej niż za pierwszym razem i bardziej pewnie. Przyjął też inną pozycję, rozstawił szerzej ramiona i nogi, bycie równolegle do ściany było z jakiegoś powodu bardziej wygodne, a jego mięśnie o dziwo nie narzekały na coś takiego.

Po pobiciu poprzedniego dystansu, znów pozwolił sobie na chwilę radości. Ponownie stracił przyczepność, gdy tylko był mniej skoncentrowany na utrzymywaniu się ściany, ale odzyskał kontrolę wcześniej i kontynuował swoją wędrówkę w górę.

Nie było to nic trudnego czy męczącego, przychodziło mu to z łatwością jak normalne chodzenie, a był pewien, że grawitacja nieco to utrudni, ale jego nowa wytrzymałość najwyraźniej pozwalała mu na takie wspinanie bez męczenia się, choć samo ciążenie czuł i cieszył się jak dziecko faktem, że nic sobie z niego nie robi.

Udało mu się dotrzeć do połowy ściany, gdy zdecydował się zatrzymać i znów popatrzeć w dół. Dobrze widział Wade’a stojącego na dole, ale na pewno dzieliło ich od siebie kilka metrów. To było niesamowite, scena jak z jakiegoś snu, ale to była rzeczywistość.

Chociaż wiedział, jak to się może skończyć, zaśmiał się uradowany, nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać. Te moce sprawiały, że czuł się mimo wszystko wspaniale, przynajmniej tutaj, gdzie nikomu nie zagrażał i mógł trenować w spokoju.

Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, którą oderwał od ściany, będąc teraz do niej przyczepionym tylko trzema kończynami. Jak to w ogóle działało? Co sprawiało, że się przyczepiał? Może jednak posiadał mikroskopijne włoski jak pająk? Albo palce jak gekon? Może faktycznie wytwarzał jakiś klej? Trudno było powiedzieć, ale cokolwiek było tego sekretem, było niesamowite.

Z uśmiechem ruszył znów w górę, znów zmieniając pozycję, by wchodzić szybciej. Musiał wyglądać komicznie robiąc coś takiego, słyszał nawet śmiech Wade’a z dołu, ale to nie popsuło mu humoru. Czuł się wspaniale z tą mocą, nie rozumiał czemu tak się jej bał jeszcze niedawno. Teraz, gdy wiedział że jest w stanie ją kontrolować, przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu, wcześniejsze problemy nie powinny już nimi być. To oznaczało, że jedynym, jaki pozostał, była siła.

Zdarzyło mu się jeszcze kilka razy, że tracił tarcie i zsuwał się nieznacznie po ścianie, albo przyczepiał się tak mocno, że nie mógł nawet oderwać reki czy nogi od ściany, ale szybko opanowywał sytuację i nawet wtedy nie panikował. Po raz pierwszy wierzył w to, że ma nad tym wszystkim pełną kontrolę.    

Udało mu się w końcu dotrzeć na sama górę i teraz miał tylko dwa wyjścia – wejść na sufit, albo zejść na dół drogą, którą dopiero co przebył. Ponieważ to drugie oznaczałoby niejako porażkę i przyznanie się do strachu, który wciąż odczuwał w głębi serca, zdecydował się na to pierwsze.

Choć nie wyczuwał, by miał się lada moment odczepić, to jednak miał pewne obawy, że tak właśnie się stanie. Jeśli chodząc po ścianach się ześlizgiwał, gdy tracił kontrolę, to chodząc po suficie na pewno spadnie. Nie będzie miał jeszcze paru sekund na reakcję, nie był nawet pewny, czy w takim wypadku opanuje panikę.

Pożałuje jednak jeśli nie spróbuje, dlatego ostrożnie przyłożył dłoń do sufitu. Był w stanie to zrobić, już raz siedział na nim i dopóki Wade nie przyszedł z miotłą, nie miał problemu z utrzymaniem się w górze, nawet jeśli tylko nieświadomie. Tym razem nie powinno być inaczej, prawda?

\- Trzymaj za mnie kciuki! – zawołał do najemnika, licząc na to, że go usłyszy. Na szczęście echo załatwiło sprawę.

Spojrzał na Wade’a i zobaczył, jak ten odciął sobie kciuk tak po prostu i trzymał go teraz. Idiota, pomyślał i przyłożył kolejną dłoń, błagając swoje moce, by nie robiły nic głupiego i nie nawaliły w kluczowym momencie. Naprawdę nie chciałby spaść i sprawdzać, czy przeżyje upadek z takiej wysokości.

 Nie mając do stracenia nic poza życiem, Peter wykonał kolejny krok, a potem następnym i od tak był na suficie, zawieszony głową w dół jakieś trzydzieści metrów nad ziemią. Zabrakło mu słów, jak to wszystko opisać, nie miał nawet pojęcia, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy być przerażonym. Jego serce biło niezwykle szybko z jednego z tych powodów, słyszał je nawet w uszach, co nieco utrudniało koncentrację, ale był tak zdeterminowany by nie spaść, że w zasadzie nie był to żaden problem.

Wade wrzeszczał coś na dole, podczas gdy on walczył z paraliżem własnego ciała, które nie chciało się ruszyć. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że tak jak tamtego dnia, tak i teraz przykleił się na amen, ale w końcu udało mu się ruszyć ręką i przesunąć ją do przodu, a wraz z nią drugą oraz obie nogi. Ani się obejrzał, a zaczął pełzać po suficie jakby umiał to od zawsze.

Ogarnęła go taka ulga, że mógł wręcz poczuć, jak jakiś niewidzialny ciężar spada mu z ramion i klatki piersiowej. Musiał się nawet zatrzymać, by to wszystko ogarnąć. To wciąż wydawało się takie nieprawdopodobne, ale nie miał problemu z uwierzeniem w to wszystko. Jeśli to był tylko sen, to bardzo realistyczny, bo czuł grawitację ciągnącą go w dół i przeciwdziałając jej moc w swoim ciele, skupioną w palcach, które od niej mrowiły.

\- Jaki jest stamtąd widok?! – krzyknął niespodziewanie Wade, zaskakując go tym samym.

Peter poczuł tylko ukłucie z tyłu głowy, które było jego jedynym ostrzeżeniem, nim przestał dotykać palcami sufitu. Zaczął spadać. Spanikowany wyciągnął dłonie z powrotem w górę, by znów się chwycić, podczas gdy znacznie cięższe nogi i biodra ciągnęły resztę ciała w dół. To był jego jedyna szansa, tak podpowiadał mu instynkt, którym teraz dysponował.

Jakimś cudem sięgnął sufitu, który oddalał się jakby w zwolniony tempie. Palce lewej ręki praktycznie go musnęły, ale to wystarczyło. Moc znów działała i pomimo mocnego szarpnięcia, zawisł przyczepiony do sufitu tylko dzięki trzem, a potem wszystkim pięciu palcom.

Teraz serce praktycznie próbowało mu się wyrwać z piersi, a w głowie mu się kręciło od paniki, ale udało mu się zachować trzeźwość umysłu na tyle, by znów nie stracić kontroli. Popatrzył w dół, gdzie Wade leżał na podłodze i chyba zemdlał albo robił z siebie poduszkę amortyzującą. Jedno z dwóch.

Niewiele brakowało, by leżał tam obok niego, rozpłaszczony jak placek. Od dziś będzie bardziej szanował swoje moce, właśnie uratowały mu życie, choć gdyby nie one, w ogóle nie byłoby zagrożone, bo nigdy nie próbowałby chodzić po suficie.

Nie spadał już, ale teraz nie wiedział jak się wydostać z tej sytuacji. Nie mógł się puścić, bo po prostu znalazłby się w tej samej scenerii co przed chwilą, więc jedyne co mu pozostało, to wrócić na sufit. Tylko jak? Właściwy pomysł wpadł mu dopiero po kilku sekundach.

Podciągnął się bez żadnego wysiłku i przyłożył drugą rękę do sufitu, po czym machając nogami rozhuśtał się, najpierw delikatnie, potem coraz mocniej, sprawdzając jednocześnie, czy moc mimo wszystko utrzyma go na suficie. Utrzymała, a on rozbujał się na tyle, że był w końcu w stanie dotknąć nogami sufitu i znów mógł po nim pełzać.

Czym prędzej wrócił z powrotem na ścianę, czując się na niej znacznie bezpieczniej. Gdy już się tam znalazł, zaczął schodzić głową w dół, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się znów na pewnym gruncie. Ostatnie metry praktycznie przebiegł, o ile można było tak mówić o szybkim pełzaniu.

\- Napięcie jak w najlepszym filmie akcji – stwierdził Wade, gdy już do niego dołączył, od razu go obejmując. Musiał zauważyć, jaki jest roztrzęsiony, ale to nie powstrzymało go przed rzuceniem żartem.

\- Nigdy więcej – stwierdził kategorycznie, odwzajemniając uścisk najemnika. Dość wrażeń jak na całe stulecie.

\- Teraz tak mówisz, ale zaraz tam wrócisz – zauważył pewny siebie, zaskakując tym samym Petera.

\- Czemu tak sądzisz?

\- Widziałem jak się uśmiechałeś na górze – odpowiedział, samemu uśmiechając się pod maską. – Nie zrezygnujesz, za bardzo cię to bawi.

Coś w tym było, bo gdy znów spojrzał na ścianę, a potem na sufit, coś go do nich ciągnęło. Odczuwał dziwną potrzebę znaleźć się tam znowu i tak też było już kilka minut później. Znów ustawił się przy tej samej ścianie, tym razem w skarpetkach, by sprawdzić, czy będą one stanowić jakąś przeszkodę.

Drugi raz postanowił spróbować sam, bez pomocy Deadpoola. Znów przyłożył dłonie do ściany, potem jedną nogę i podciągnął się, dostawiając kolejną i już nie było go na ziemi, a co najdziwniejsze, skarpety wcale nie przeszkadzały mu we wspinaczce.

\- Dziwne – stwierdził.

\- Zajebiste – dodał Wade, który siedział na ziemi i przyglądał się wszystkiemu z zainteresowaniem.

\- Cokolwiek przykleja mnie do ścian, to nie włoski, tarcie czy klej.

Nie miał odpowiedzi na to, co to może być, ale zamierzał się dowiedzieć.

\- Kogo to obchodzi, dawaj na górę, świetnie wyglądasz z dołu!

Peter spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który miał już wyciągnięty telefon, zapewne z włączonym aparatem. Priorytety Wade’a jak zwykle nie zawodziły.

Nie chcąc najemnika rozczarować, zrobił to o co prosił. Zamiast poruszać się tylko w linii prostej, skręcał też tym razem, raz odważył się nawet skoczyć, pokonując jednym susem większą odległość i bezbłędnie przyczepiając się z powrotem do ściany. Raz czy dwa zdarzyło się, że się ześlizgiwał, ale przez całe kilkadziesiąt minut, które spędził na pełzaniu na ścianie, było tego tak mało, że mógł wszystkie przypadki policzyć na palcach jednej ręki.

Nie miał pojęcia czemu tak dobrze mu teraz szło, zwłaszcza że im lepiej sobie radził, tym mniej był skoncentrowany na powtarzaniu sobie w głowie, by się przyczepiać. W pewnym momencie, gdy był znów pod sufitem, zdał sobie sprawę, że zamiast dotychczasowej mantry, powtarza w głowie wzory z wcześniej. Czyżby wiara w moc dawała takie efekty? Może tak jak równowaga i skoki, wspinanie się po pionowych powierzchniach też nie miało związku z emocjami, jak początkowo sądził? Kłóciło się to z dotychczasowymi przypadkami, kiedy to przyklejał się do byle czego, dlatego postanowił nie traktować tej teorii jak faktu. Wciąż musiał to wszystko zbadać, ale póki co prawda była taka, że szło mu z każdą chwilą wyśmienicie.

W końcu poczuł się na tyle pewnie, że znów wszedł na sufit. Momentalnie jego tętno przyspieszyło, ale nie dał strachowi sobą zawładnąć i pomimo przerażenia zachował zimną krew, skupiony tylko na tym, by przejść a sam środek. W pewnym sensie ta adrenalina nawet mu się podobała. Odczuwał niepewność wynikającą z tego, że w każdej chwili mógł spaść, ale dawało mu to tylko dodatkowego kopa, a nie paraliżowało go ze strachu.

Nie patrzył w dół, ale czuł, że Wade idzie za nim, gotowy w każdej chwili go złapać. To dodawało mu odwagi. Chociaż ręce i nogi mu się trzęsły, gdy pokonywał kolejne centymetry, udało mu się przejść połowę sufitu. Teraz postawił przed sobą kolejne wyzwanie. Do tej pory unikał lamp, teraz jednak zdecydował się wykonać większy krok i nad nimi przejść.

Zrobienie tego okazało się bardziej stresujące, niż się spodziewał, ale nie zatrzymało go to i wyciągnął rękę, aż nie znalazła się po drugiej stronie jednej z lamp. Wykorzystując swoją przyczepność, przyciągnął się, odrywając pozostałe kończyny od sufitu. W ułamku sekundy to samo zrobił z dłonią, która trzymała go w miejscu i przesunął ją dalej, znów zawisając na suficie i szybko dołączając do niego nogi i drugą dłonią. Zaryzykował, ale opłaciło się. Jego ruchy wciąż były niepewne, ale odrobina treningu sprawi, że będzie mu szło coraz lepiej. Najważniejsze było teraz to, że panował już nad tą mocą i skończy się przyczepianie do byle czego. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Wciąż dopuszczał możliwość, że to tylko zasługa lokacji i braku ludzi sprawiały, że szło mu tak dobrze.

Po opuszczeniu sufitu zszedł zręcznie po ścianie, zatrzymując się jednak kawałek nad ziemią, gdy wpadł mu nagle do głowy pewien pomysł.

\- Możesz mnie złapać? – poprosił Wade’a, nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź.

Obrócił się, tak że głowę znów miał skierowaną w górę, po czym zabrał ręce od ściany, będąc do niej przyczepionym tylko stopami. Teraz czas na najgorsze, pomyślał i podpierając się jedną ręką, ostrożnie zaczął prostować nogi, aż nie znajdował się prostopadle do ściany. Musiał napiąć wszystkie mięśnie w swoim ciele, by nie poddać się grawitacji i nawet go to trochę męczyło, najważniejsze jednak, że udało mu się to, co planował.

Zaśmiał się i tak po prostu zażyczył sobie wyłączenia mocy, a ta posłuchała i wpadł wprost w ramiona czekającego Wade’a.

\- Czy wspominałem już, że to zajebiste? – zapytał pełnym podziwu głosem.

\- Tylko jakieś tysiąc razy – odparł Peter i spojrzał na podłogę. – Możesz mnie postawić.

Najemnik puścił go nagle, o czym ostrzegł go ten dziwny zmysł, ale nie zareagował, będąc pewnym, że to jakaś pomyłka, ale nie, Wade naprawdę to zrobił i Peter upadł na kość ogonową, która natychmiast zaczęła boleć.

\- Proszę.

\- Postawić, nie upuścić – zauważył z pretensją i wstał, rozmasowując bolące miejsce.

\- Oj tam, oj tam, nic ci nie jest, nie bądź beksa – polecił mu i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

Peter wpadł wtedy na kolejny genialny pomysł. Odbił się nogami od podłogi i wskoczył na najemnika, używając swojej mocy, by się do niego przyczepić, gdy ten nagle zaczął się kręcić w kółko, usiłując go zrzucić.

\- Jednak mogę się przyklejać do ludzi – odkrył podekscytowany. Niby to podejrzewał, ale dobrze było mieć tego potwierdzenie.

\- Czyli możemy…

\- Nie – przerwał mu, wiedząc że chce powrócić do poprzedniego tematu z tym związanego.

\- No weź, chociaż na ścianie – poprosił słodkim głosem, podczas gdy Peter wspiął mu się po plecach na ramiona i przykucnął na nich. – Założę się, że nie miałbyś problemu z utrzymaniem tam nas obu.

\- Pewnie nie. – Dysponował taką siłą, że nic nie wydawało się teraz dla niego niemożliwe. – Może kiedyś spróbujemy.

Mieszkając z Wadem nie dało się unikać dziwnych, seksualnych aktów. To było wręcz wpisane w ten związek i nie przeszkadzało mu to, dopóki miał coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii, a miał zawsze.

\- Tak! – ucieszył się i wyciągnął rękę w bok. Peter zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi i wszedł na nią, przykucając na przedramieniu.

Czuł pod stopami, jak mocno napięte są mięśnie najemnika, by utrzymać dodatkowy ciężar. Gdy nagle zaczął ją podnosić, Peter przeniósł się na złożoną pięść, stając na niej na jednej nodze, podczas gdy Wade dalej unosił kończynę do góry, aż nie wyprostował jej całkowicie, dołączając do niej drugą.

Peter przechylił się na bok w jej kierunku i dotknął jej ręką, jednocześnie odbijając się nogą i zastępując ją kolejną ręką. Łatwość z jaką to wykonał, wprawiała go w osłupienie, ale też dostarczyła niesamowitej radości. Stał na rękach ,trzymany w górze przez Deadpoola. Tak po prostu, zrobili to praktycznie bez żadnego wysiłku. Nawet sam najemnik nie wydawał się być tym zmęczony.   

\- Powinniśmy wystąpić na Olimpiadzie – stwierdził, spoglądając na niego w górę.

\- Na igrzyskach – poprawił. – Olimpiada to okres pomiędzy igrzyskami.

\- Jeden chuj.

\- Czy ty w ogóle masz jakieś obywatelstwo, żeby występować na igrzyskach? – zapytał i znów stanął tylko na jednej ręce.

\- Mogę mieć każde – zaoferował, wciąż trzymając go w górze. – Znam jednego fałszerza.

\- To nie będzie konieczne – odparł, choć perspektywa występów przed publicznością była niezwykle kusząca. – Uwaga, schodzę.

Złapał Deadpoola za nadgarstek i zręcznie przeszedł po jego ręce z powrotem na ramiona na których usiadł.

\- Do domu? – zapytał Wade. Przytaknął mu w odpowiedzi, a najemnik zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia.  

\- Hej, moje buty i plecak! – przypomniał sobie Peter. Wade od razu zawrócił, a on wciąż do niego przyczepiony, tym razem do nóg, sięgnął po swoje rzeczy i wrócił na poprzednie miejsce, rozsiadając się wygodnie na ramionach najemnika, który niósł go tak aż do bramy, przy której w końcu z niego zszedł.

Wspięli się obaj na górę i zeskoczyli po drugiej stronie. Dziś wracali do domu wcześniej niż wczoraj, mieli więc całe późne popołudnie i wieczór dla siebie.

\- I co? – spytał Wade, gdy wsiadali na motocykl. – Idzie ci coraz lepiej. Na pewno nie chcesz zostać profesjonalnym gościem w pstrokatych rajtuzach, eh?

Coraz ciężej było się temu wszystkiemu opierać, gdy zaczynał odnosić sukcesy z kontrolą nad mocami, ale po tym popołudniu nie zmienił swojego nastawienia do tej kwestii. Wszystkie obawy, jakimi podzielił się z Gwen dalej były aktualne. Ale miał inny pomysł, jak wykorzystywać te mniej niebezpieczne moce.

\- Nie, ale chcę występować w telewizji – zdecydował. Igrzyska go zainspirowały.

Z jego nowymi zdolnościami mógłby zarobić sporo kasy. Nie byłby to cyrk, nie musiałby więc podróżować, a co najważniejsze, nie musiałby nawet uchodzić za mutanta czy nadczłowieka, bo nie zamierzał przed kamerami chodzić po suficie, a jedynie popisywać się akrobatycznymi sztuczkami, może od czasu do czasu podnieść coś ciężkiego, by zaszokować ludzi faktem, że taki chuderlak ma jednak trochę krzepy.

To był idealny plan, nie musiałby rezygnować z tych zdolności, które dawały mu tyle frajdy, a co najważniejsze, nie stanowiłby zagrożenie dla ludzi i przy okazji mógłby odnaleźć swoją nową tożsamość. Każdy wygrywa, nie było lepszego rozwiązanie, gdy jednak spojrzał na Wade’a, od którego wręcz biło rozczarowanie, nie był już tego taki pewny.

\- Nie podoba ci się ten pomysł.

Nie musiał nawet pytać, to dało się wyczuć.

Wade westchnął głośno i podszedł do Petera, unosząc maskę do góry tak, że trzymała się tylko na czubku głowy. Skóra wciąż nie wyglądała dobrze, ale najemnik najwyraźniej chciał nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Cokolwiek postanowisz, będę cię wspierał – powiedział ze szczerym uśmiechem. – Może mi się coś nie podobać, ale to twoje życie, które nie dotyczy mnie. Ty decydujesz. Masz jednak moje pełne poparcie.

\- Dzięki, Wade.

Peter objął Deadpoola, wyrażając tym samym swoją wdzięczność. Jego słowa wiele dla niego znaczyły w sytuacji, kiedy wszystkiego był niepewny, a moce były dla niego nowe i wciąż mogły sprawiać problemy. Jednak świadomość tego, że ma ciągłe wsparcie, a jego decyzje są popierane sprawiały, że nie bał się aż tak bardzo tego, co przyniesie przyszłość. Z Wadem u boku da sobie radę.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udało mi się wyrobić wcześniej niż ostatnio :D Byłoby jeszcze wcześniej, ale wczoraj po pracy nie miałam już siły na sprawdzanie rozdziału.   
> Peter radzi sobie coraz lepiej, ale zdania wciąż nie zmienia, wciąż jest tak samo przerażony perspektywą zostanie superbohaterem. Biedaczysko. Już niedługo, już niedługo...  
> Po tym jak zazwyczaj opisuję Tony'ego, miło w końcu zrobić z niego porządnego gościa. Ja naprawdę Tony'ego lubię, ale on pasuje na takiego dupka, co potrzebuje trochę czasu, nim zaufa komuś takiemu jak Deadpool. No ale to już za nim i jest gotowy na bycie mentorem Petera :D 
> 
> Cześć, Max, miło było cię poznać. Mam nadzieję, że jakiś zabłąkany piorun nie da ci mocy władania nad elektrycznością.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter obudził się w dobrym humorze. Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni, od momentu kiedy zyskał moce, czuł się lekko, jakby nic nie miało prawa go martwić. Oczywiście problem siły wciąż był poważny, ale cała reszta nastawiała go pozytywnie do życia. Wreszcie wiedział już, co chce z tymi zdolnościami robić i nawet był w stanie je - a przynajmniej część – kontrolować. Czego chcieć więcej?

Dobry humor uleciał z niego nagle jak powietrze z balonika. Wiedział, czego jeszcze by chciał – stanąć u boku Deadpoola i Avengers we własnym kostiumie. Teraz gdy potrafił już chodzić po ścianach, trudniej mu było nie myśleć o tym, jak niepowtarzalna szansa wymyka mu się przez palce, które nie chcą się na niej zacisnąć, za bardzo sparaliżowane strachem. Nie miał takiej pewności jak Wade co do tego, czy byłby dobrym superbohaterem, ale chciałby tego spróbować, gdyby tylko mógł.

Niewiele mu brakowało, by poprosić swojego chłopaka o uszycie odpowiedniego kostiumu. To było takie kuszące, ale nie dla niego. Nie dopóki miał moc, która mogła przysporzyć więcej szkody niż pożytku. Dlatego zakopał te marzenia w jak najbardziej odległej części umysłu i skupił się na rzeczywistości, która go czekała.

Bycie gwiazdą telewizji nie byłoby takie złe. Trochę przypominało to bycie herosem, też się było podziwianym, też miało się fanów. Jedyne, co by go różniło, to mniejszy wpływ na życie ludzi, choć i w tym przypadku mógłby jakoś zastąpić ratowanie ludzi organizacją charytatywną czy czymś podobnym. Tak też pomagałby ludziom, a o to przecież chodziło. Gdyby udało mu się zdobyć sławę jako akrobata, mógłby ją wykorzystać, by wspierać potrzebujących. Mało to aktorów, piosenkarzy czy bogatych przedsiębiorców pomaga w ten sposób i to całkiem bezinteresownie? Może nie ratowałby ludzi przed strzelaniną czy pożarem, ale każda pomoc jest jednakowo ważna, a każde życie cenne. Życie Nowojorczyka, któremu ktoś grozi nożem, nie jest ważniejsze niż życie Nigeryjki cierpiącej na malarię. 

Mimo to czuł się, jakby nie wykorzystywał tym samym całego swojego potencjału. I pewnie była to racja. Jeszcze nic takiego nie zaczął robić, nawet nie postawił kroku w stronę kariery telewizyjnej, a już miał przeczucie, że nie byłby spełniony pomagając tylko charytatywnie. W głębi duszy czuł, że potrzebuje adrenaliny, że musi być w centrum wydarzeń i jako pierwszy rzucić się w ogień walki. To była cecha charakteru, która siedziała w nim od bardzo dawna, a spotkanie Wade’a pomogło wydobyć ją na zewnątrz. Zawsze lubił nieco ryzykować, ale teraz praktycznie uzależnił się od ryzyka.

Może sporty ekstremalne zaspokoiłyby jego potrzebę adrenaliny? Jako sławny sportowiec też mógłby pomagać charytatywnie, a przy okazji pozbywałby się całego napięcia wykonując ryzykowne sztuczki. Wszystko byle tylko nie musieć walczyć i wykorzystywać swojej siły.

Zostało mu już mało czasu, by jakoś sobie z nią poradzić. Był piątek, w poniedziałek miał pierwsze zajęcia, a on wciąż bał się, że już pierwszego dnia zrobi coś niebezpiecznego dla innych. O ile na co dzień nadludzka siła nie sprawiała większych problemów, to nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ujawni się w nieodpowiednim momencie tak jak wczoraj w kuchni.

Co jak na uniwerku spotka kolejnego Flasha, który będzie chciał się bić, a on nie będzie mógł oddać? Nie mógł powrócić do bycia Wymoczkiem Parkerem, nawet by nie potrafił. Pozostało mu wierzyć, że studentom Columbii nie w głowie bicie innych, a jedynie nauka i skupianie się na swojej przyszłości. Co wcale nie gwarantowało, że nikt nie będzie zazdrosny, gdy usłyszą, że ma staż u Starka. Skoro dorosły mężczyzna wkurzył się na tyle, że zaczął go obrażać nie zważając na to, gdzie jest i co to dla niego oznacza, to co dopiero młodziki, którzy niekiedy wciąż mają pstro w głowie?

Na całe szczęście Peter był przyzwyczajony do trzymania się z boku. Był w tym mistrzem po tylu latach szkolnych. Wolałby co prawda zacząć studia inaczej niż szkołę średnią, już na wstępie znaleźć sobie jakichś znajomych, by przez kilka lat nie być samotnym jak do momentu, kiedy zaprzyjaźnił się z Gwen, ale dla dobra innych był gotowy to zrobić, byle tylko nie złamać komuś reki, gdy trzeba będzie uścisnąć dłoń. Studenci raczej się tak nie witali tak czy inaczej, ale z wykładowcami będzie już gorzej. Albo z dziekanem. Cała jego pewność siebie, którą zyskał dzięki Deadpoolowi znów pójdzie w odstawkę, by łatwiej mu było udawać słabeusza, co to nawet ręki porządnie uścisnąć nie potrafi.

Peter westchnął sfrustrowany i nogami zepchnął z siebie koc, pod którym leżał. Nie czas na kolejne żale, dość już miał ich i tego strachu, musi wziąć się w garść, zwłaszcza że naprawdę dobrze się czuł i nie chciał sobie psuć humoru na resztę dnia. Powinien się skupiać na bardziej pozytywnych aspektach swoich mocy, a nie tym jednym, na który być może nigdy nie będzie miał wpływu.

Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i spojrzał na stronę, na której spał Wade. Była pusta, a gdy przejechał dłonią po prześcieradle, okazała się też chłodna. Najemnik musiał wstać już dawno temu. Szybki rzut okiem na zegarek w telefonie powiedział mu, że Wade nie spał zapewne od dwóch godzin. Zbliżała się dziesiąta, musiał być już po śniadaniu.

Wytężył słuch i usłyszał włączony w salonie telewizor. Był nawet w stanie rozróżnić pojedyncze słowa, Deadpool oglądał dokument o pingwinach.

Nie musząc jeszcze wstawać, a to wszystko ze względu na brak stażu dzisiejszego dnia, Peter położył się z powrotem na łóżku i spojrzał w sufit, tak bardzo teraz dla niego osiągalny. Nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył na niego pod tym kątem, ale teraz zaczął myśleć o tym, jak łatwo byłoby na niego wejść. To już nie było dla niego nic niemożliwego, ale coś łatwego, nie wymagającego żadnego wysiłku.

Zapragnął znowu się tam znaleźć, znów wypróbować swoje moce, to czego się wczoraj nauczył, nacieszyć się nimi. W tym wielkim magazynie był zbyt podekscytowany, by dokładnie wszystko zarejestrować, teraz zamierzał skupić się nie na tym, że to coś niesamowitego, ale czemu takie jest. Poza oczywistym faktem, że po prostu potrafił chodzić po ścianach, czym raczej nie każdy człowiek mógł się pochwalić.

Podszedł do jednej ze ścian i stanął przy szafie. Bez żadnego strachu czy zawahania zaczął się wspinać, tylko na moment tracąc przyczepność, ale szybko ją odzyskując. Sufit nie był tu tak wysoko jak w magazynie, więc trzy kroki i był na samej górze, pełzając z lekkością i niespiesznie, chłonąc wszystkie nowe doznania.

Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to jak wygodny jest ten sposób poruszania się. Wiedział już, że go to nie męczy, ale samo pełzanie było takie proste, jakby wręcz szybował tuż nad powierzchnią ściany. Miał wrażenie, jakby grawitacja go nie dotyczyła, moc która utrzymywała go w górze była tak silna, że co prawda czuł ciążenie, ale nie przy samych koniuszkach palców, które jako jedyne stykały się ze ścianą. Odrywał je od niego co i raz, gdy znów się przemieszczał i było to jak odrywanie nogi od chodnika – pozbawione wysiłku.

Peter uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i ostrożnie wspiął na sufit, od razu przechodząc nad łóżko, by w razie czego mieć miękkie lądowanie, gdyby moc zrobiła mu jakiegoś psikusa i postanowiła się nagle wyłączyć. Nic na to jednak nie wskazywało. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to za sprawą koncentracji czy po prostu taki miał efekt wczorajszy trening, ale nie musiał się nawet skupiać na tym, by się przyczepiać, żeby tak się działo. Jego moce zaczęły się zachowywać jak oddychanie i nie były zależne od jego woli, tylko kontrolował je mózg. Jego ciało najwyraźniej samo wiedziało, kiedy potrzebuje się wspiąć czy przyczepić, a kiedy nie, tak jak wiedziało kiedy mrugać czy wziąć kolejny oddech.

Mimo to postanowił jeszcze nie świętować. Zacznie to robić, gdy przestanie się przyklejać do przypadkowych, dotykanych przez niego rzeczy. Jeśli nie będzie się musiał skupiać, by do czegoś takiego nie doszło w dowolnym momencie, wtedy uzna to za sukces. Był jednak dobrej myśli. Coś mu mówiło, że jego problemy z przyklejaniem się już minęły i życie wśród zwykłych ludzi nie będzie jednak takie złe, przynajmniej nie pod tym względem.  

Wiszenie głową w dół nie sprawiało mu żadnych problemów. Wprost przeciwnie, to było kolejne, co zauważył, czuł się dobrze w takiej pozycji. Chociaż z dołu musiał wyglądać pokracznie z rozstawionymi kończynami, mógłby tak siedzieć godzinami i nic by mu nie było. Było mu tu przyjemnie i bezpiecznie, poza zasięgiem normalnych ludzi. Nagle zapragnął dostać się do kąta i zostać tam przez jakiś czas, najlepiej osłonięty w jakiś sposób. Czy to kolejna pozostałość po pająku? Oprócz mocy nagle chciał też tkać sieci w rogu pod sufitem i zawinąć się tam w kokon? Brzmiało głupio, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to okazało się prawdą. Będzie musiał zrobić porządny research na temat pająków, żeby pewnego dnia nie zaskoczyć samego siebie jakimś dziwnym zachowaniem. Oby nagle nie zaczął jeść much, wszystko inne jakoś zniesie. Pająki nie były przecież aż tak dziwaczne, prawda? Całymi dniami tylko siedziały w jednym miejscu i czekały na ofiarę. Gdyby i on zaczął coś takiego robić, chyba by się zastrzelił jednym z pistoletów Wade’a.

Siedzenie na suficie nie skończyło się póki co upadkiem, więc Peter nabrał odwagi na spróbowanie nowej pozycji. Skoro już kontrolował swoje moce, to chciał przetestować wszystkie ich możliwości. Wiedział już, że potrafi się utrzymać tylko jedną ręką i jeśli odpowiednio mocno się zaprze, także „stać” prostopadle do ściany. Ciekawiło go, czy potrafi zawisnąć jak nietoperz – głową w dół, stykając się z sufitem tylko stopami.

Nie trudno było to sprawdzić. Zabrał ręce i rozluźnił mięśnie nóg, a jego ciało momentalnie poleciało w dół, ciągnięte tam przez grawitację. Ta jednak natrafiła na przeszkodę w postaci jego zdolności, która bez żadnego problemu utrzymała go stopami na miejscu.

Peter zaśmiał się z radości i spojrzał w dół na łóżko pod sobą. To było niesamowite móc robić takie rzeczy. Nigdy o czymś takim nie marzył, ale teraz nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógłby to stracić. Byłby głupi chcąc się pozbyć takich zdolności. Pomimo pierwszych, kłopotliwych dni, teraz widział w nich potencjał. Nie tylko przydadzą mu się w telewizji, gdy już zacznie się popisywać przed kamerami, ale i w życiu codziennym mogą się okazać przydatne. Sprzątanie w trudnodostępnych miejscach nigdy nie było takie łatwe.

Poza tym łażenie po ścianach było po prostu fajne i zamierzał korzystać z tej umiejętności dla samej zabawy. Bo czemu by nie? Niektórzy ludzie, by się zrelaksować grali w piłkę albo czytali książki, a on będzie siedział na suficie. Kto wie, może nawet z książką. Jeśli czuł się taki spokojny na górze, to może lepiej będzie przyswajał to, co czyta? Lepiej niż zwykle, ma się rozumieć.

\- Petey! – usłyszał nagły wrzask, a przedtem drzwi trzasnęły o ścianę.

Peter krzyknął zaskoczony i spadł jak kamień na łóżko, odbijając się od niego twarzą, na którą upadł, paluchem prawej stopy  uderzając o drewnianą ramę. Starając się ignorować pulsujący ból, który powoli ogarniał całą stopę, odwrócił się do drzwi, w progu których stał Wade, przyglądający mu się ciekawsko.

\- Musiałeś tu tak wpadać? – zapytał z pretensją i usiadł, by przyjrzeć się swojemu paluchowi. Już robił się czerwony i zaczynał puchnąć, a co gorsza, bolał coraz bardziej.

\- Chciałem tylko zapytać co chcesz na drugie śniadanie, skoro nie jadłeś pierwszego – wyjaśnił, wskazując na kuchnię za swoimi plecami. – Co robiłeś na suficie?

Zaśmiał się słysząc to pytanie. Brzmiało tak absurdalnie, a jednocześnie tak naturalnie w ustach Wade’a. Nigdy w życiu by nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś coś takiego usłyszy, a jednak właśnie tak się stało. Gdyby nie to, że spotkały go już dziwniejsze rzeczy, na przykład widok powracającego do życia chłopaka, właśnie ta sytuacja byłaby najdziwniejszą jakiej doświadczył.

\- Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że ten widok cię zaskoczył – powiedział, bo miał wrażenie, że za szybko przeszedł do porządku dziennego nad tymi mocami. Może to dlatego, że to nie było żadna nowość dla świata? Superbohaterowie pojawiali się jak grzyby po deszczu, więc moce, nawet u niego, nie robiły aż takiego wrażenia, jak pewnie zrobiły na kimś, kto zetknął się z nimi po raz pierwszy.

\- Aaa! Pająk! – krzyknął nagle piskliwym głosem Wade, strasząc tym samym Petera. – Wystarczająco zaszokowany byłem?

\- Odpowiednio – przyznał i znów się zaśmiał.

\- Ale serio, co tam robiłeś? – spytał poważnie.

\- Nic takiego, myślałem o życiu i śmierci – odparł i podmuchał na zbity palec, by nieco ukoić ból. Ku jego zdziwieniu, ten osłabł znacząco, aż za bardzo wręcz. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy coś takiego się stało i pamiętał, że ból z reguły utrzymywał się dłużej.

\- To fajnie, panie Platon, ale wciąż nie wiem co ci ugotować – zauważył Wade.

\- Obojętnie – odparł. Czego by najemnik nie ugotował, na pewno będzie dobre, a on miał ochotę na wszystko. – Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że nie śpię?

\- Ten śmiech usłyszałbym nawet na końcu wszechświata – wyznał i spojrzał na Petera maślanym wzrokiem.

\- Mało prawdopodobne, dźwięk nie rozchodzi się w próżni, więc… 

\- To tylko takie porównanie – przerwał mu Deadpool, przyglądając mu z się z rozczuleniem. Peter zarumienił się.

\- No tak. – Nie powinien brać niektórych rzeczy tak dosłownie.

\- Jesteś rozkoszny, kiedy budzi się w tobie naukowiec – stwierdził z rozbawieniem. Peter miał wrażenie, że gdyby mógł, to najemnik uszczypnąłby go w policzek. – Nawet jeśli psujesz mi moje próby bycia romantycznym.

\- Świetnie ci szło – pochwalił szczerze.

\- Naprawdę? Co powiesz na to? – Wade odchrząknął, położył jedną dłoń na piersi, a drugą wyciągnął przed siebie. – Twoje oczy są niczym roztopiona czekolada  w bezdennym kubku życia. Chodźmy się ruchać.

Peter roześmiał się głośno i padł na plecy, zasłaniając oczy z zażenowania.

\- Zwykłe chodźmy się ruchać by wystarczyło – powiedział dalej się podśmiechując.

Najemnika jego reakcja nie zdołowała, wprost przeciwnie, szczerzył się z dumą i po chwili dołączył do Peter na łóżku, zawisając nad nim, gdy tylko znalazł się pomiędzy jego rozłożonymi nogami. Dziś nie miał na sobie kostiumu, a jego blizny wyglądały na zdrowe. Na tyle, na ile blizny mogą tak wyglądać. Przynajmniej nie były zaczerwienione, wyglądały jak u każdego innego człowieka, z tym że było ich po prostu dużo. Ich dobry stan wystarczał, by wprawiało to ich obu w dobry nastrój.  

\- Trzeba było mówić od razu – wymruczał zalotnie, całując go po szyi i jak zwykle zostawiając na niej chociaż jedną malinkę. Na razie jedną.

\- Nie że nie mam ochoty – zaprotestował słabo. Ciężko było się skupić na mówieniu, gdy Wade wyczyniał takie rzeczy swoimi ustami. – Ale przypominam, że mogę cię połamać w czasie uniesienia.

Raczej nie zdarzało im się, że przez przypadek niszczyli nastrój, ale jeśli było coś, co może go z łatwością zniszczyć, to na pewno były to połamane kości. Po czymś takim Peter bałby się znowu uprawiać seks, przynajmniej przez dłuższy czas. Mimo wszystko nie mógłby się powstrzymać na zawsze.

\- Próbujesz się wymigać na Edwarda? – zapytał mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. – Nie ze mną te numery, nie jestem tak kruchy jak łabędziątko.

\- Jesteś – westchnął. – Jedyna różnica pomiędzy nią, a tobą jest taka, że nawet jak umrzesz, to zmartwychwstaniesz.

Co wcale nie znaczyło, że miał ochotę oglądać zwłoki swojego chłopaka i czekać aż znowu się obudzi z kolejnego spotkania ze swoją ex – Śmiercią. Cały ten koncept wciąż był dla niego trudny do ogarnięcia, zarówno sam powrót z martwych, jak i związek z personifikacja śmierci. Pewnie dlatego, że nie miał wielu okazji, by się z tym oswoić. Ostatni raz kiedy Wade zginął miał miejsce pół roku temu, kiedy dostał w głowę, by ochronić go przed postrzałem. To był pierwszy i póki co ostatni raz, kiedy widział śmierć Deadpoola. 

\- Widzisz? – Sam Wade oczywiście nie był zaniepokojony perspektywą śmierci. Choć sam proces zapewne bolał, był do tego tak przyzwyczajony, że zgon w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzał. – Możemy się seksić dowoli.

Peter parsknął.

\- Nie dopóki rozmawiamy o _Zmierzchu_. To taka aseksualna książka.

\- Książka? Oglądałem tylko filmy!

\- Po co?

\- Michael Sheen jest zabawny.

\- Nie było go w pierwszym filmie – zauważył.  

\- Skąd wiesz? – Wade przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, a na jego ustach majaczył wredny uśmieszek.

\- Leciało raz w telewizji, a mnie się nudziło? – wytłumaczył się.

\- Jaaasne.

\- Ekehm, mówiłeś coś o seksie? – zmienił szybko temat, choć obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że oglądanie przez nich _Zmierzchu_ nie było żadną tajemnicą.

\- Oh! Tak! – Nawet jeśli Wade chciał się z nim droczyć dalej, to najwyraźniej połknął przynętę.  –Piszesz się?

\- Nie wiem – przyznał. W przeciwieństwie do wczorajszego dnia, dziś miał ochotę na seks, ale żaden z nich nie miał pewności, że nic się w czasie jego trwania nie stanie. Jeśli głupie rozproszenie podczas przepychanki sprawiło, że Peter oderwał kawałek szafki, nie chciał sobie wyobrazić, co może zrobić z ciałem swojego chłopaka.

Niewielkie stłuczenia, siniaki czy rany podczas stosunku nie były niczym dziwnym, Peter już kilka razy rozdrapywał Deadpoolowi skórę na plecach, a ten zostawiał mu czerwone plamy, które potem zmieniały kolor na fioletowy w miejscach, gdzie trzymał go za mocno, ale to od czego był teraz zdolny Peter to zupełnie nowy rodzaj urazu otrzymanego w czasie seksu. Nabić partnerowi siniaka, to jedno, ale połamać mu obojczyk, to drugie.

\- No weeeż! – Wade przeciągnął drugie słowo do tego stopnia, że Peter aż się skrzywił i zakrył uszy dłońmi. – Dawno się nie kochaliśmy. Jeśli tak się martwisz, o mój stan zdrowia, to mogę cię wziąć od tyłu. Albo mogę cię ujeżdżać jeśli wolisz być na górze. Raczej mi z tej pozycji krzywdy nie zrobisz. No chyba że masz też moc młota pneumatycznego i wwiercasz się z ogromną siłą – dodał po chwili i puścił mu oczko.

\- Oby nie – wymamrotał zaczerwieniony, nie mogąc się pozbyć ze swojej głowy tej dziwnej wizualizacji. Złe myśli. Bardzo złe.

\- Hej, śmierć w czasie seksu musi być pewnie przyjemna.

Zadziwiające było, jak bardzo Wade potrafił być pozytywnie nastawiony do wszystkiego, tylko nie do samego siebie.

\- Nie chcę tego sprawdzać.

\- No ja myślę, ty się nie uleczysz – powiedział i nie pozwolił Peterowi powiedzieć nic więcej, skutecznie uciszając go pocałunkiem.

Nie protestował już dalej. Jakikolwiek upór, jaki w nim pozostał, ulotnił się z chwilą, kiedy wargi najemnika znalazły się na jego własnych, a wszędobylskie ręce zaczęły Petera dotykać tam, gdzie miał wszystkie swoje słabe punkty, dobrze już jego chłopakowi znane.

Kim on był, by odmówić tak kuszącej propozycji? Wade miał rację, dawno nie uprawiali seksu i zaczął już za tym tęsknić, dlatego bez zawahania objął partnera i z zapałem odpowiedział na burzliwy pocałunek, jednocześnie usiłując zdjąć najemnikowi podkoszulek, który miał na sobie.

Z początku był bardzo ostrożny i pilnował się, by nie zrobić Deadpoolowi krzywdy. Z czasem jednak stracił całą koncentrację i dał się ponieść emocjom. Na szczęście ani razu nie usłyszał dźwięku łamanych kości ani krzyku bólu, wprost przeciwnie, słyszał tylko jęki rozkoszy, zarówno te najemnika, jak i swoje własne, gdy Wade pokazywał do czego tak naprawdę są zdolne jego usta.

Przez pół godziny Peter był w stanie myśleć tylko o swoim chłopaku, kompletnie zapominając o wszystkich swoich problemach – tak dużych, jak i tych mniejszych.

Dobrze było nie musieć się nigdzie spieszyć i spędzić dodatkowy czas w łóżku, zwłaszcza po tak długim czasie bez seksu. Zanim sam zaczął go uprawiać, nigdy nie rozumiał czemu ludzie tak to lubią. Teraz już wiedział i wcale im się nie dziwił. To było uzależniające, zwłaszcza gdy odbywało się stosunek z osobą, którą się kocha, choć nie miał jak tego porównać z przygodnym seksem. Miał jednak przeczucie, że to pierwsze zawsze jest lepsze, ale z drugiej strony, co on tam wiedział?

Wade poleżał z nim jeszcze chwilę po wszystkim, ale sielanka nie trwała długo, bo najemnik był bardzo zdeterminowany, by coś mu upichcić, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy obaj spalili trochę kalorii. Peter został więc w pewnym momencie sam i leniwie przeciągał się na łóżku, aż nie trzeba było w końcu się podnieść, by coś zjeść, a przede wszystkim zmyć z siebie cały ten pot i inne ciekawe płyny ustrojowe.

Nie przejmując się swoją nagością wyszedł z sypialni i trzymając czyste ubrania przeszedł do łazienki, gdzie wziął szybki, ale ciepły prysznic. Odczuwał po seksie przyjemne zmęczenie, dość nietypowe w tej chwili, jak na jego gust, w końcu po ugryzieniu był teraz znacznie wytrzymalszy niż dawniej.  Najwyraźniej zmodyfikowany genetycznie jad pająka nie działał, gdy w grę wchodziły kontakty seksualne. Kto by pomyślał? Może to takie zabezpieczenie. W końcu po seksie z samicą pająka lepiej nie zostawać w jej pobliżu zbyt długo, a nic tak nie pomaga w ucieczce, jak porządne wymęczenie partnerki.

Miał jednak nadzieję, że pająk, który go ugryzł, nie był samicą. Bał się nawet pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby okazało się nagle, że posiada zdolność składania jaj. To byłoby zbyt surrealistyczne nawet jak na świat pełen mutantów i nadludzi. Chyba nawet Wade by w takim przypadku stwierdził, że to dla niego za wiele i zwiałby gdzie pieprzy rośnie. Zwłaszcza gdyby okazał się drugim tatusiem.

Nie rozmawiali o dzieciach ani razu, ale coś mu mówiło, że Deadpool nie miał ochoty zostawać ojcem. Przynajmniej na razie. Będzie go musiał o to kiedyś zapytać, zwłaszcza że chciał mieć kiedyś dzieci, choć zdobycie mocy znacznie mu te plany pokrzyżowały. Sam fakt, że Deadpool był bohaterem znacznie wszystko komplikował. Dziecko w takim środowisku to nie najlepszy pomysł, a wręcz proszenie swoich wrogów, by obierali je sobie za cel.

Ale to problemy na inny termin. Najpierw muszą stanąć w kolejce, bo teraz co innego zaprzątało mu głowę i dzieci nie były żadnym z tych tematów. Bardziej jedzenie. Seks wzmógł jego apetyt, a o braku śniadania przypomniało mu burczenie w brzuchu.

Szybko skończył się ubierać i dołączył do swojego chłopaka w kuchni, gdzie już czekał na niego makaron z serem i dużą ilością keczupu – to czego właśnie potrzebował.

\- Skończyłeś już łapać muchy na suficie? – zapytał go Wade, gdy usiadł przy stole. Dziś siedzący naprzeciw niego Jack miał na sobie czapkę amerykańskiego generała, fajkę między zębami i siwe wąsy zrobione z sznurków mopa. Skąd najemnik brał te wszystkie rekwizyty? Kupił je i ukrył, podczas gdy on był na stażu?

\- Nawet z moim refleksem złapanie muchy bez sieci byłoby praktycznie niemożliwe – odpowiedział i napchał sobie usta jedzeniem. Jego jęk, który nastąpił potem, był porównywalny z tym, który wydobywał się co chwilę z jego gardła jeszcze kilka minut temu.

\- A chuja tam, złapałbyś muchę bez problemu – stwierdził w pełni przekonany o swojej nieomylności. – Ale pewnie mało sycące by to było. Jak myślisz, ile much musiałbyś zjeść, żeby się najeść?

Wcale go nie dziwiło, że Wade’a obchodzą takie rzeczy.

\- Dużo – wybełkotał z pełnymi ustami nim przełknął i kontynuował normalnie: - Zresztą po co miałbym się żywić muchami, kiedy mam ciebie?

\- Chcesz zjeść mnie?! – przeraził się i cofnął trwożnie.

\- Miałem na myśli twoje zdolności kulinarne – sprostował z uśmiechem rozbawienia.

\- Fiu, ulżyło mi – odetchnął z ulgą Wade i odwrócił głowę zawstydzony. – Słodzisz mi. Nie jestem takim dobrym kucharzem.

\- Ta jasne. – Argument przeczący tej tezie miał właśnie przed sobą i zajadał się nim ze smakiem.

\- No dobra, jestem zajebisty – przyznał porzucając udawaną skromność. Wade wyszczerzył się dumny i dosiadł do Petera, palcami podkradając mu z talerza trochę sklejonego ze sobą serem makaronu. – A więc…

\- Więc? – powtórzył. Był zainteresowany tym, w jakim kierunku chciał teraz skierować rozmowę najemnik. Najwyraźniej konwersację o muchach mieli już za sobą.

\- Jak się czujesz z tym, że już za trzy dni będziesz z studentem? – zapytał i z brodą podpartą na dłoni wpatrywał się w Petera, czekając na jego odpowiedź.

\- Nie przypominaj mi – jęknął poirytowany. Cały zadrżał na samą myśl o pierwszych zajęciach. A myślał, że po seksie dobry humor utrzyma mu się trochę dłużej niż tylko kilkadziesiąt minut.

Jego reakcja zaskoczyła Wade’a, który zmrużył oczy i przechylił głowę w bok.

\- Myślałem, że się cieszysz – zauważył. Nic dziwnego, odkąd tylko się dowiedział, gdzie go przyjęli, Peter praktycznie codziennie opowiadał o tym, jak nie może się doczekać rozpoczęcia studiów. Dalej nie mógł.

\- Ale jestem też zdenerwowany – wyznał. Im bliżej było do pierwszych zajęć, tym bardziej był zdenerwowany samym faktem.

Jego moce nie były bynajmniej jedynym powodem, dla których bał się studiów. I bez tego byłby zdenerwowany zaczęciem nowego rozdziału w życiu, stania się częścią nowego środowiska. Może i nie przypominał już Petera Parkera, który zawsze siedział sam, gdy akurat Harry’ego nie było w pobliżu. Petera, który większość czasu milczał w obecności obcych. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że dalej coś z jego dawnego ja w nim zostało i była to niestety nieśmiałość, i strach przed nowymi znajomościami.

Uniwersytet to nie to samo co szkoła średnia. Studia oznaczały więcej ludzi w tym takich o różnych narodowościach. Obcokrajowcy w Stanach to żaden nowy temat, ale tu chodziło o jego rówieśników, ludzi w tym samym wieku co on, a także tych starszych. Nawet to, że znajdzie tam takich samych geniuszy jak on sam, nie pomagało mu na nerwy. To wciąż będą obcy ludzie, którzy mogą go znielubić już na starcie i to za kompletną głupotę.

Nie chciał znowu skończyć bez znajomych jak w liceum. Dla odmiany chciał mieć na uniwerku kogoś, z kim będzie mógł porozmawiać przed i po zajęciach. Niekoniecznie chciał szukać nowych przyjaciół, ale po prostu kogoś, z kim będzie mógł spędzać czas. Harry’ego i Gwen nie będzie przy nim tak jak w szkole średniej, oboje dostali się na różne studia, trafi więc do nowego miejsca zupełnie sam i nie wiedział jak sobie z tym poradzi.

To że każdego ze studentów będzie mógł zabić jednym ciosem też nie napawało go optymizmem. Już od początku będzie zachowywał się jak odludek i praktycznie sam skaże się na samotność przez kilka następnych lat.

Był podekscytowany nauką, słuchaniem wykładów, dowiadywaniem się nowych, interesujących rzeczy, ale część towarzyska studiów napawała go strachem i to do tego stopnia, że odczuwał teraz niechęć przed pójściem tam pierwszego dnia. Przez krótką chwilę przez jego głowę przewinęła się nawet myśl, by zrezygnować. Gdyby nie to, że był zbyt uparty i jednak zależało mu na tej niepowtarzalnej szansy, tak by zapewne zrobił.

\- Pamiętam mój pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole – odezwał się znów Wade, spoglądając z melancholią w sufit.

\- Też się bałeś? – Choć nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy miał poznać nowych ludzi w dużej grupie, bardzo mu się przydadzą jakieś słowa wsparcia i wspomnienia cudzych doświadczeń.

\- Nowa szkoła, ostatnia klasa – zaczął opowiadać najemnik. – Wsiadłem z rana na mój wierny rower, podjechałem pod szkołę, eh, zatrzymałem się i popatrzyłem na nią, kompletnie sparaliżowany strachem.

\- I co zrobiłeś – zainteresował się.

\- Pojechałem dalej – odparł i odchylił się na krześle, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Przyszedłeś dopiero drugie dnia?

\- W ogóle nie wróciłem, rzuciłem budę i zacząłem pracować – zakończył z dumą.

Peter westchnął sfrustrowany i jednocześnie załamany.

\- To mi nie pomoże – stwierdził. – Nie chcę rzucać studiów zanim je jeszcze zacznę. Nie z takiego błahego powodu jak strach przed nowymi znajomościami.

\- Będzie dobrze – zapewnił go Deadpool.

\- Co jak nie? – zapytał przybity. – Co jak nikt mnie nie polubi? Co jak dowiedzą się o moim stażu o Tony’ego i będą mi zazdrościć? Co jak jednak mierzę za wysoko? Co jak kogoś zranię?

\- Za bardzo się stresujesz.

\- To jest twoja diagnoza? – zapytał sceptycznie. Wiedział, że przesadza ze stresem, że połowa jego powodów do niepewności jest niepotrzebna i wśród takiej ilości studentów znajdzie się ktoś, kto go polubi, nie trzeba mu było tego tłumaczyć. Co innego jego emocjom, które wcale go nie słuchały.

\- Masz lepszą, eh? – Peter milczał. – Tak myślałem. Serio, Pety, będzie dobrze.

\- Jesteś bardzo pewny swego – zauważył.

\- Po prostu cię znam i wiem, że taki uroczy młodzieniec nie będzie miał problemu ze znalezieniem sobie przyjaciół – wyjaśnił, patrząc z rozczuleniem na Petera.

\- Brzmisz jak koleżanki mojej ciotki. – Gdyby zamknął oczy, mógłby udawać, że znajduje się w swoim starym domu, w kuchni i wysłuchuje pochwał pań, których własne dzieci nie udały się tak, jak May udał się jej bratanek.

\- Nie wiem czy się cieszyć czy czuć się obrażonym – zastanowił się przez chwilę Wade, nim znowu skupił się na Peterze. – Naprawdę, skarbie, nie masz się czego bać. Będę przy tobie cały czas.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. Ciężko byłoby przemycić takiego wielkoluda do sali wykładowej – zaśmiał się Peter. Już czuł się lepiej. Nic mu tak nie poprawiało humoru jak ciepłe słowa najemnika.

\- Dobrze wiesz, co miałem na myśli – powiedział z pretensją.

\- Wcale nie – wyznał i znów westchnął przygnębiony. – Po prostu nie chcę powtórki z rozrywki, wiesz?

\- Mogę przekupić ludzi, by cię lubili – zaproponował od razu i całkowicie poważnie.

\- Nie możesz komuś zapłacić, by mnie lubił.

\- Chcesz się założyć? – Wade wstał od stołu i ruszył w stronę sypialni. Żart czy nie, Peter nie zamierzał ryzykować i zatrzymał go, nim zdążył się oddalić.

\- Siadaj na miejsce, nie będziesz nikomu płacił, to nieetyczne.

\- Płacenie za twoje oceny byłoby nieetyczne – zauważył niewinnie, posłusznie siadając z powrotem na miejsce. – Nie że będziesz tego kiedykolwiek potrzebował.

\- Osobiście o to zadbam – obiecał i wrócił do jedzenia. – Dzięki, Wade, tego było mi trzeba.

\- Do usług! – odparł zadowolony ze swojego sukcesu.

\- Pewnie i tak na długo mi twojej pozytywnej energii nie starczy. W poniedziałek będę kłębkiem nerwów, czuję to.

Nigdy wcześniej nie bał się nowej szkoły tak jak teraz. Pewnie dlatego, że wtedy zawsze miał Harry’ego u boku, teraz musiał liczyć na samego siebie. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, a przerażało go coś takiego. Naprawdę zostało w nim coś ze starego Wymoczka Parkera.

Może byłby mniej zdenerwowany, gdyby nie te dodatkowe problemy po ugryzieniu. Zdecydowanie nie wpływało to dobrze na jego morale tuż przed takim ważnym dla niego dniem, kiedy wszystko będzie musiało być idealne. Bycie introwersyjnym co prawda nie zrujnuje mu życia, ale zranienie innego studenta już tak. Mimo to chyba bardziej obawiał się tego, że ludzie będą się wobec niego zachowywać jak w liceum, niż tego, że kogoś zrani.   

\- Jeśli nie wskoczysz przez to na sufit, to nikt nie uzna tego za dziwne. Nie tylko ty będziesz się denerwował.

No tak, całkiem zapomniał, że nie będzie jedynym zaczynającym studia. On w gruncie rzeczy nie będzie miał tak źle. Jasne, będzie zdenerwowany i zestresowany, ale czy aż tak bardzo, jak sam siebie próbował przekonać? Został w swoim mieście, był już na uniwerku, rozmawiał już z dziekanką, nie będzie musiał się uczyć nowej kultury czy języka. Jedynie nadludzka siła była poważnym problemem, ale wystarczy nikogo nie dotykać i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Co mają powiedzieć inni? Osoby z zachodniego wybrzeża czy po prostu z innych miast, którzy musieli zostawić rodziny i przyjaciół, by spełniać swoje marzenia? Co z obcokrajowcami, którzy pierwszy raz będą w Ameryce i chociaż znają język, to nie mogą tego samego powiedzieć o metropolii, ludziach, zwyczajach?

Peter zawsze będzie mógł liczyć na wsparcie Wade’a, May i Harry’ego. Jeśli tylko tego zapragnie, przyczepi się do nich jak miś koala i przez sam kontakt fizyczny uzyska potrzebne mu wsparcie. Przyjezdni będą mogli co najwyżej zadzwonić do swoich bliskich, bo w Nowym Jorku będą kompletnie sami. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, jaki to musi być stres, ale na pewno większy niż ten, który sam odczuwał.

\- Masz rację, przesadzam, ale…

\- Taaak? – zachęcił go.

\- Ale i tak się denerwuję! – zawołał. Może i inni będą mieli gorzej, ale to nie znaczy, że sam ma się nie denerwować. Miał do tego pełne prawo i zamierzał z niego skorzystać.

\- Mam cię zaprowadzić za rączkę pod salę? – zasugerował.

\- Nie trzeba – odmówił od razu. Wtedy na pewno spaliłby się ze wstydu. – Ale możesz mnie podwieźć. Może motocykl doda mi trochę punktów już na starcie. 

\- To jak jazda na cheatach.

\- Mam to gdzieś, mogę grać fair i przegrać, albo oszukiwać i wyjść zwycięsko.

\- To tylko studia, nie wojna – zauważył. – Wiem co mówię, znam się na wojnach.

\- Ja też, oglądałem _Szeregowca Ryana_.

Wade podniósł ręce do góry w geście poddania.

\- Wszyscy do domu, mamy tu eksperta od wojen. Dzwońcie do Pentagonu, powiedzcie im, że Peter Parker zaraz zakończy wszystkie wojny.

\- Wade – ostrzegł go.

\- Sam zacząłeś – przypomniał z satysfakcją. – Musisz się wyluzować, bo zejdziesz na zawał jeszcze zanim obudzisz się w poniedziałek.

\- Co proponujesz? – Sam nie miał pomysłu, jak się odstresować.

\- Wyjdź na powietrze, do ludzi, czy coś – zaproponował i zabrał mu talerze z jedzeniem.

\- Hej!

\- Zjesz na mieście – zdecydował i zaczął się obżerać. – Zadzwoń do Henry’ego i umów się z nim.

\- Harry’ego – poprawił go Peter.

\- Gobliniątko. – Peter skrzywił się, słysząc to określenie. Czasami zapominał, że ojciec jego pierwszego przyjaciela jest niebezpiecznym psycholem, ukrywającym się obecnie cholera wie gdzie, zapewne szykując zemstę na Deadpoolu i być może samym Peterze. Na pewno wiedział, że ten przeżył. Harry, który raczej kontaktował się z ojcem czasami, nie omieszkałby nie wspomnieć, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie żyje.

\- Tak czy siak – kontynuował Wade – wyjdź z nim na miasto, pogadaj. Pewnie jest równie zestresowany, co ty.

\- A co z tobą? – Plan mu się podobał, stęsknił się za Harrym, więc dobrze będzie znów z nim porozmawiać, ale z najemnikiem też chciał spędzić czas na czymś innym niż trening zdolności czy patrol.

\- Co ze mną? – zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Co jak chcę spędzić trochę czasu z tobą? – doprecyzował pytanie.

\- Później – obiecał i siłą wyciągnął Petera z krzesła, prowadząc go w stronę drzwi. – A teraz jazda na miasto i nie wracaj wcześniej niż za cztery godziny.

\- Ale…

Wade zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem. Poczułby się urażony tym zachowaniem i pozbywaniem się z domu gdyby nie to, że Wade naprawdę chciał dla niego dobrze i dlatego to robił, a nie po to, by coś przed nim ukryć. Sam plan wyjścia na miasto był dobry. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Harry nie jest zajęty i zgodzi się spotkać. Zadzwoni do niego i zapyta, by nie ruszać się z domu niepotrzebnie, bo wtedy musiałby tam wrócić, a to byłaby strata czasu. Nie miał nikogo innego, z kim mógłby się umówić na mieście, a łażenie po nim samemu, choć przyjemne, nie pomogłoby mu się odstresować. Nie w takim stopniu, co spotkanie z przyjacielem.

Sięgnął do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu telefonu, ale ta była pusta. No tak, został w środku. Nie miał nawet czasu zastanowić się nad tym, czy go ma. Dobrze, że nie zdążył odejść za daleko i wystarczyło się odwrócić, by nacisnąć za klamkę. Drzwi ani drgnęły.

Zapukał od razu, pilnując się, by nie zrobić tego za mocno i nie doprowadzać do tego, że trzeba będzie wstawić nowe.

\- Wade, daj mi mój telefon! – zawołał, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc zapukał raz jeszcze, tym razem mocniej, ale wciąż niezbyt mocno. – Wade!

Znów nic. Zaczynało go to powoli irytować. A najgorsze było to, że Wade pewnie nie robił tego celowo tylko zaraz po wyrzuceniu go za drzwi po prostu założył słuchawki na uszy i niczego nieświadomy tańczył w kuchni podczas zmywania.

Spróbował ostatni raz, pukając najmocniej jak dotąd. Drzwi się wprawdzie otworzyły, ale nie te, do których się dobijał, a sąsiada mieszkającego na lewo od nich. Wyjrzał przez szparę i zaczerwienionymi oczami przyjrzał mu się od góry do dołu, po czym zniknął w ciemnicy swojego lokum, nawet nie komentując całej sytuacji.

Sfrustrowany Peter odszedł od drzwi, decydując się poszukać telefonu gdzieś indziej. Na pewno jakiś uczynny mieszkaniec tej okolicy pozwoli mu zadzwonić. Kto by się odważył mu odmówić? Oby nikt, bo nie chciał iść do Harry’ego osobiście. Po tym co stało się tam z Normanem, najzwyczajniej w świecie bał się tego miejsca.

Okazja do pożyczenia komórki nadarzyła się już po opuszczeniu budynku. Malcolm i Jeff siedzieli na schodach przed drzwiami i obaj czytali jedną, wspólną gazetę. Zajrzał im przez ramię, by zobaczyć o czym jest czytany przez nich artykuł, ale była to sekcja sportowa, więc nic, co by go interesowało.

\- Cześć, chłopaki – przywitał się z nimi. Jeff podskoczył i złapał się za serce, gdy go usłyszał. Malcolm nie dał się tak łatwo przestraszyć i tylko spojrzał za siebie.

\- Cześć, młody – odpowiedział mu i przewrócił stronę w gazecie. – Gdzie zgubiłeś chłopaka?

\- Wychodzę sam, na spotkanie z przyjacielem – wyjaśnił mężczyźnie i zręcznie przeskoczył przez nich obu, bo obejść się ich nie dało, zajmowali całe schody, ale z jego nowymi umiejętnościami nie była to żadna przeszkoda. Pijaczki spojrzały na niego zaskoczone, ale nie pozwolił im na zadanie jakiegokolwiek pytania, bo miał swoje własne. – Nie macie może czasem telefonu? Muszę zadzwonić, a swój zostawiłem w mieszkaniu.

Jeff od razu sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej nowiutkiego IPhone’a.

\- Wystarczy? – zapytał podając mu smartfona.

\- Wow, nie wiedziałem, że stać was na płacenie rachunków – zauważył zaskoczony, przyjmując telefon. Nie spodziewał się, że go od nich dostanie. – Myślałem, że wszystko wydajecie na alkohol.

\- Bo tak jest, ten ukradliśmy.

Peter zamarł z palcem nad ekranem, który właśnie chciał odblokować. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że na zdjęciu jest jakiś czarnoskóry chłopak i prawdopodobnie jego dziewczyna, którzy uśmiechali się do obiektywu, gdy zrobiono to zdjęcie.

No tak. Jeff i Malcolm byli dla niego tak mili, że łatwo było zapomnieć, że to nie są wcale prawi obywatele tylko zwyczajni złodzieje, których on i Deadpool nie zwinęli jeszcze, bo dziwnie by się czyli aresztując własnych sąsiadów. Przynajmniej on by się czuł. Wade miał swoje zasady, ale jako były najemnik, wbicie sojusznikowi noża w plecy nie było czymś, czego się brzydził. Z radością odstawiłby tych dwóch na policję, gdyby nie to, że pomogli Peterowi z Goblinem. Poza byciem przestępcami, byli też całkiem w porządku.

\- Oddam go prawowitemu właścicielowi – postanowił.

\- Ej no! – zaprotestował Jeff. – Ma prawie całą baterię i masę fajnych gier. Zostaw go nam na kilka godzin.

\- Nic z tego – odmówił i odblokował smartfona, wpisując szybko numer Harry’ego. – Jak go zostawię, to go później sprzedacie.

\- Pewnie – przytaknął mu bez wstydu Malcolm. – Wiesz ile alko można za niego kupić? Bo ja nie wiem. Pierwszy raz zwinęliśmy iPhone’a.

\- I się nie dowiecie.

\- Chociaż daj nam znaleźne!

\- Ukradliście go – przypomniał im. Nie do wiary, że chcieli się z nim jeszcze targować.

\- Jedno i to samo – wzruszył ramionami Jeff. – No weź, nie bądź taki, młody!

Zapłaci im chociażby tylko po to, żeby przestali mu jęczeć. Odłożył więc telefon do kieszeni i sięgnął po portfel, którego niestety też nie było. Albo został w brudnych spodniach, albo w plecaku.

\- Wade! – krzyknął i stanął pod ich oknem. – Rzuć mi portfel!

Miał nadzieję, że tym razem najemnik go usłyszy. Dał mu trochę czas, w końcu szukanie może mu trochę zająć. Czekał tak i czekał, aż w końcu przez okno wyleciał jego portfel. Peter cofnął się, gdy odłamki szkła pognały w jego stronę. Wade ewidentnie chciał go dzisiaj zirytować.

\- Lepiej żeby to okno było naprawione zanim wrócę! – ostrzegł go, w odpowiedzi otrzymując tylko pokazany kciuk w górę, wysunięty przez dziurę w szybie. Wstać po portfel i żeby dać okejkę, to mu się chciało, ale żeby otworzyć okno, to już nie.

Peter prychnął i podniósł z ziemi portfel, z którego wyciągnął jedna stówę i podał pijaczkom. Udzielała mu się rozrzutność Wade’a. Jednak to prawda, że szanuje się pieniądze tylko wtedy, gdy ma się ich mało.

\- Wystarczy wam? – spytał, gdy praktycznie wyrwali mu stówę z ręki. Za co oni im w ogóle płacili? Czasami zachowywali się z Wadem jak jacyś ich szefowie, którzy płacą im pensję.

\- Jeszcze jak. Dzięki, młody.

Malcolm poczochrał mu włosy, nim razem z Jeffem oddalili się czym prędzej do sklepu z alkoholem. Daleko szukać nie musieli, mieli jeden praktycznie zaraz za rogiem, bardzo częste miejsce spotkań mieszkańców dzielnicy. Pewnie gdyby nasłać tam SWAT, to znaleźliby coś więcej niż tylko masę importowanej ze wschodniej Europy wódki i piwa z Niemiec. Właściciel miał tam nawet monitoring. Droga zabawka jak na taką okolicę. Z drugiej strony kilka strzelb i karabinów do obrony dobytku też było czymś godnym podziwu i z czym mógł rywalizować tylko osobisty arsenał Deadpoola.

Ciekawiło go, kto by wygrał – właściciel sklepu, czy Wade. Pewnie ten drugi. On grał na wiecznym god mode, a sklepikarz nie. Na pewno by się trochę postawił, ale miałby raczej takie same szanse, jak on przeciwko Deadpoolowi, gdy pierwszy raz go spotkał.

Wciąż stojąc pod blokiem, Peter zadzwonił w końcu do Harry’ego, mając nadzieję, że odbierze od obcego numeru. Trochę to trwało, ale w końcu odebrał.

\- Kto mówi? – zapytał od razu.

\- Hej, Harry, to ja.

\- Peter! – ucieszył się. – Dawno nie gadaliśmy, co tam?

\- Wszystko w porządku, ale opowiem ci osobiście – zaproponował. Dobrze było znowu słyszeć głos przyjaciela, naprawdę zaniedbał go ostatnimi czasy, ale obaj mieli tyle na głowie, że może lepiej na tym wyszli. – Jeśli masz czas, oczywiście.

\- Jasne, że mam! Jakieś propozycje?

\- Może coś zjemy? Wade wykopał mnie z domu, zanim zjadłem śniadanie.

\- Wykopał cię z domu? – zdziwił się.

\- Opowiem ci na miejscu – obiecał znowu i zaczął iść w stronę najbliższej stacji metra. – Jak tylko je wybierzemy.

\- Niedaleko mojego uniwerku jest fajna kawiarenka. Już tam byłem kilka razy i chyba będę stałym gościem w czasie studiów. Może tam?

\- Jasne – zgodził się od razu i zatrzymał, zastanawiając się, czy nie szybciej będzie pojechać motocyklem. Chociaż nie był to dobry plan, bo nie miał kluczyków, musiałby się po nie wrócić, a drzwi były zamknięte. No chyba, że przez okno by się wspiął. Miał teraz taką możliwość. – Podaj mi tylko adres.

\- Wyślę ci smsem. Na ten numer, czy twój?

\- Ten. – Później go usunie, nim odda telefon właścicielowi lub właścicielce. – Daj mi pół godziny i powinienem być na miejscu.

Metrem jechało się stosunkowo szybko. Tylko ten ścisk mógłby być mniejszy. Harry miał prościej, nie dość, że miał szofera, to jeszcze jego uniwersytet był praktycznie rzut beretem od jego apartamentu. Taki to pożyje.    

\- Okej, do zobaczenia!

Rozłączyli się, a Peter zmienił nieco trasę i udał się na najbliższy posterunek policji lub komisariat. Musiał oddać telefon w bezpieczne ręce. Gdy już znalazł jedno z takich miejsc, zatrzymał się przed nim i wyszukał w telefonie jakiś numer, który pomógłby mu skontaktować się z właścicielem. Musiał mieszkać gdzieś w pobliżu, bo Jeff i Malcolm raczej nie zapuszczali się zbyt daleko od domu czy może raczej swoich schodów. Komukolwiek zwinęli ten telefon, musiał mieszkać w okolicy. No chyba że ktoś był tu na wycieczce z innej dzielnicy.

Kontaktów było dużo, głównie podpisanych imionami, ale znalazło się też parę emotek. By nie przedzierać się przez całość, sprawdził najpierw pod literą D, a potem M. Kontakty do rodziców były, ale zanim ich poinformuje, poszuka kogoś jeszcze innego na wypadek, gdyby właściciel nie chciał się rodzicom przyznawać, że został okradziony.

Partner lub partnerka wydawali się odpowiednim wyborem, tylko jak kogoś takiego znaleźć? On miał Wade’a zapisanego po prostu imieniem, z kolei najemnik ochrzcił go w swoich kontaktach po prostu jako „Tyłeczek”. Całe szczęście mało kto miał dostęp do jego telefonu, bo w przeciwnym razie Peter spaliłby się ze wstydu.

Udało mu się w końcu znaleźć numer podpisany jako „Skarbek <3”. Wysłał więc do tej osoby wiadomość, że ma ten telefon do zwrotu. Odpowiedź była natychmiastowa, osoba po drugiej stronie zapytała się, gdzie i kiedy może go odebrać. Napisał, że zostawia go na policji i podał adres, po czym po usunięciu śladów użytkowania przez samego siebie, wszedł na posterunek. Trochę się bał, że będą go wypytywać skąd ma tego smartfona albo uznają, że sam go ukradł, ale policjant przyjmujący zgłoszenia w zasadzie nie pytał o nic tylko o to, gdzie telefon znalazł i czy widział kogoś w pobliżu. Peter zmyślił jakąś historyjkę i wspomniał, że właściciel zaraz się po iPhone’a zgłosi, a potwierdził to historią wiadomości, jaką przed chwilą stworzył.

Właśnie dlatego lubił pomagać. Zawsze dobrze się po tym czuł, tak jak teraz, kiedy z satysfakcją opuścił posterunek, by udać się na spotkanie z Harrym. Do stacji biegł, by nadrobić trochę czasu. Nie zmęczył się, ale i tak skorzystał, gdy podczas jazdy zwolniło się miejsce siedzące.

Trochę się spóźnił przez to oddawanie telefonu, chociaż znowu biegł praktycznie całą drogę od metra. Na szczęście to było tylko kilka minut, zmieścił się w tym umownym marginesie błędu.

Harry już był pod kawiarenką, gdy Peter też się tam zjawił. Przyjaciel zobaczył go z daleka i pomachał mu entuzjastycznie, omal nie uderzając jakiejś kobiety w głowę. Na szczęście nie zauważyła tego i nie zaczęła awantury.

Peter podbiegł z uśmiechem do przyjaciela i obaj wpadli sobie w objęcia, wyściskując się za wszystkie czasy. Przynajmniej Harry używał do tego jak najwięcej siły, on wolał tego nie robić, ale też nie mógł nie odwzajemniać uścisku w ogóle, by przyjaciel nie pomyślał, że nie cieszy się na jego widok.

Stali tak na środku chodnika i blokowali przejście jeszcze chwilę, nim obaj nie byli usatysfakcjonowani zaspokojeniem kontaktu fizycznego ze sobą.

\- Rety, jak dobrze cię widzieć – powiedział Harry, odsuwając się nieznacznie. – Już myślałem, że wielki student o mnie zapomniał.

\- Hej, ty też nie dzwoniłeś – zauważył. – Jesteś tak samo winny jak ja.

\- Nie przeczę. Wchodzimy? Przy jedzeniu mi opowiesz, czemu mnie ignorowałeś.

Peter z wielką chęcią wszedł za przyjacielem do środka. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu od zapachów, jakie unosiły się w powietrzu. Wciąż była pora raczej śniadaniowa, czuć więc było jajka, bekon, naleśniki i różnego rodzaju babeczki czy rogale, zapewne wypiekane na miejscu.

Harry poprowadził go do jednego z wolnych stolików, gdzie usiedli naprzeciw siebie, by przypadkiem nikt inny nie chciał z nimi usiąść, gdyby nagle w kawiarni zabrakło miejsca.

\- Mają tu ekstra kanapki z szynką – polecił Harry, biorąc małe menu, które stało na stole pokrytym kraciastym obrusem. Cały lokal sprawiał wrażenie mocno stylizowanego na jadłodajnie znajdujące się w małych miasteczkach czy takich przy autostradach. Mieli nawet szafę grającą, która grała jakąś muzykę z lat siedemdziesiątych lub osiemdziesiątych, ale nie brakowało też nowoczesnych akcentów jak dużego telewizora, który aktualnie wyświetlał tylko jakieś wiadomości. W dniu jakiegoś meczu pewnie leciało tylko to.

Menu było kilka, ale Peter wykorzystał fakt, że Harry jest zajęty wyborem własnego jedzenia i rozejrzał się jeszcze. Mało było aktualnie ludzi, ale też nie aż tak mało, by było zupełnie cicho. Zewsząd dało się słyszeć rozmowy, przeważnie młodych osób. Zauważył tylko jedną starszą osobę wśród klientów, a tak wszyscy to byli raczej studenci jak on i Harry. Przynajmniej na takich wyglądali.

Nawet pracownicy musieli chodzić do pobliskiego uniwerku. Przy ladzie pracował jakiś wysoki, młody chłopak, jeden z pustych stolików sprzątał kolejny młodziak, a w drzwiach kuchni rozmawiały dwie dziewczyny, z czego włosy jednej mocno rzucały się w oczy – były ognisto rude i przy tym bardzo długie, sięgające prawie do połowy pleców. Obie wyglądały jak kelnerki i jedna z nich w końcu do nich podeszła, uśmiechając się promiennie, pokazując tym samym swój aparat. Peter musiał przyznać, że wygląda uroczo.

\- Co mogę wam podać? – zapytała uprzejmie. Wszystko było w niej słodkie, nawet głosik. Jakby tego było mało, ciemne blond włosy miała splecione w dwa warkocze jak u małej dziewczynki. Celowa stylizacja, czy nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy, jak to może dla niektórych wyglądać?

Peter szybko złapał za menu, by wybrać coś na ostatnią chwilę, podczas gdy Harry był już gotowy składać zamówienie.

\- Wezmę gofry ze wszystkimi owocami, bitą śmietaną i sosem czekoladowym – odpowiedział jej i spojrzał na Petera. – A ty, Pete?

\- Um… - Nie znosił takich sytuacji, kiedy oczy wszystkich były skierowane na niego, a on nie miał maski, by się ukryć. Harry był jego przyjacielem, a kelnerka była tak niegroźna, jak tylko można było być, ale i tak się speszył i uciekł wzrokiem w menu, na szybko przeczesując je wzrokiem. – Wezmę tę kanapkę z szynką, którą zachwalałeś.

Jedna kanapka to trochę mało, jak na jego apetyt, ale nie chciał dłużej czuć na sobie wzroku przyjaciela i kelnerki, która skrupulatnie zapisała zamówienie w małym notesiku.

\- Jedna wystarczy? – spytała, świdrując go wzrokiem. Znalazł jedną rzecz, która nie była u niej urocza. Oczy miała lodowate, a w podkreślaniu tego nie pomagał nietypowy kolor intensywnego błękitu. Trochę się obawiał, że dziewczyna przybyła zza Muru.

\- Mogą być trzy? – Miał nadzieję, że nie wzięła go za żarłoka, ale bieganie do i ze stacji metra spalało trochę kalorii. Nie mówiąc już o mocach, od których jego apetyt wariował.

\- Jasne. – Dziewczyna dopisała ilość kanapek do zamówienia i znowu na nich spojrzała. – Coś do picia?  

\- Szejk czekoladowy – odpowiedział od razu Harry. Był przygotowany na to pytanie, w przeciwieństwie do Petera, który znowu musiał zajrzeć do menu.

\- Sok pomarańczowy będzie okej.

\- Świeżo wyciśnięty czy butelkowany?

A co tam, stać go, może zapłacić trochę więcej. W razie czego Wade nie pozwoli mu umrzeć z głodu ani nie dopuści, by wywalili go z uczelni za niepłacenie czesnego.

\- Świeży.

Kelnerka uśmiechnęła się do nich i odeszła zdać zamówienie do kuchni. W drzwiach do niej nie było już rudowłosej, kręciła się za to inna dziewczyna – blondynka z różową grzywką i dwoma kolczykami nad wargą.

\- To jak? – odezwał się Harry. – Miałeś mi powiedzieć, czemu Wade wyrzucił cię z mieszkania.

\- Chciał, żebym z tobą gdzieś wyszedł – wyjaśnił z westchnieniem. – Wyrzucił mnie bez telefonu i portfela. Ten drugi na szczęście łaskawie rzucił mi przez okno.

\- Łaskawy pan – zaśmiał się. – To co porabiałeś przez kilka ostatnich drzwi, że nie starczyło ci czasu porozmawiać z najlepszym kumplem?

\- Wiesz jak jest – odparł, nie wiedząc nawet jak zacząć i wyrzucić z siebie cały ten stres, skoro za jego połowę odpowiadało coś, o czym Harry’emu powiedzieć nie mógł. – Dużo się ostatnio działo, to wszystko.

Harry pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Denerwujesz się studiami, co? – zapytał. Peter przytaknął. – Ja też. Nie wiem czy sobie poradzę.

\- Daj spokój, świetnie sobie radzisz z nauką – komplementował przyjaciela Peter.

\- Nie tak dobrze jak ty – zauważył. – Ojciec raczej nie zwracał na ciebie uwagi, ale gdy zdarzyło mi się wspomnieć o tobie i twoich wynikach w nauce, to był bardzo rozczarowany, że nie jestem aż taki dobry.

\- Twój ojciec nie umie w rodzicielstwo – stwierdził. Może nie powinien tego mówić, Harry mimo wszystko bardzo szanował ojca i stawiał go na piedestale, ale ktoś musiał mu w końcu coś takiego powiedzieć. Na własne oczy widział, jak Norman traktuje syna i choć nie robił nic, co wymagałoby interwencji opieki społecznej, to ze swojej roli wywiązywał się dość słabo.

\- Mógłby być lepszy – przyznał niechętnie przyjaciel.

\- To dopiero eufemizm.

\- Po prostu jest zajęty, to wszystko.

\- A… gdzie teraz jest?

Pytał nie tylko, by podtrzymać rozmowę, ale także by wiedzieć, czy może czuć się bezpiecznie. Goblin wiedział, gdzie mieszka, gdyby chciał mógłby go znowu uprowadzić, ale tym razem Peter stawiłby większy opór. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, by połamać Normanowi parę kości, a najlepiej szczękę, by nie gadał aż tyle. Ten jeden przypadkowy użytek mocy byłby bardzo mile widziany.

\- Gdzieś w Japonii. Albo Chinach – odparł od niechcenia Harry. – Kogo to obchodzi, nie ma go tu, a w poniedziałek zaczynam studia. I to nawet nie na kierunku, który sam wybrałem.

\- Przykro mi, Harry. – Już jakiś czas temu usłyszał od przyjaciela, że zamiast studiować architekturę, ojciec Harry’ego przepisał go od innego uniwerku i na inny kierunek, a konkretniej biznes. Chciał z niego zrobić idealnego następcę w firmie, zupełnie ignorując marzenia syna. Peter nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacja, w której ciocia lub Wade naciskają na zmianę kierunku jego studiów. Oboje byli bardzo podekscytowani jego sukcesem i tym, że będzie się uczył tego, czego pragnie. Norman Osborn wychodził z innego założenia.

Peter nie wątpił, że na swój sposób ojciec Harry’ego jest mimo wszystko kochający, ale nikt mu nie powiedział, że to co niby robi dla dobra syna, robi tak naprawdę dla dobra samego siebie i firmy, szczęście Harry’ego traktując zaś jako sprawę drugorzędną albo coś, co ten osiągnie dopiero za kilkadziesiąt lat, kiedy zacznie odnosić sukcesy z Oscorp.

\- Nie ma sprawy – zapewnił Harry, ale jego uśmiech nie wyglądał zbyt przekonywująco. – Już się nawet z tym pogodziłem. Tylko ten stres, że jednak nie pociągnę na tym kierunku. Nie znam się kompletnie na biznesie.

Peter uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco do przyjaciela. Jak dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, miło było wiedzieć, że jednak nie jest takim panikarzem i ktoś jeszcze się denerwuje nową szkołą. Zwłaszcza ktoś taki jak Harry, który raczej nie miał nigdy problemów z poznawaniem nowych ludzi.

Obaj się bali, ale zupełnie czego innego – on ludzi i mocy, a Harry porażki.   

\- Po to są studia, żebyś się nauczył.

\- Łatwo ci mówić, ty już umiesz tyle rzeczy, że nawet nauczyciele w liceum byli pod wrażeniem. – Harry położył ręce na blacie i oparł o nie brodę, wzdychając ciężko. – W dodatku masz staż u samego Tony’ego Starka.

\- A ty tak jakby masz staż w Oscorp. – Peter próbował pocieszać przyjaciela, choć jemu samemu też by się przydało trochę podnoszenia na duchu. – Ojciec chyba ci pozwoli podejmować kilka decyzji, co?

Dziwnie było rozmawiać o Normanie jak o normalnym człowieku, choć widział go jak w halloweenowym przebraniu był gotowy zamordować z zimną krwią niewinnego nastolatka. Te dwa obrazy do siebie nie pasowały. Starszy Osborn był jaki był, ale nigdy wcześniej nie można go było nazwać psychopatą tak jak teraz. Ale przyjacielowi nigdy o tym nie powie. Nie mógłby mu tego zrobić.

\- Może, nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o tym. – Harry podniósł się, bo przyniesiono ich jedzenie. Kelnerka uśmiechnęła się do nich i odeszła życząc im smacznego. – Ostatni raz, kiedy rozmawialiśmy, to by poinformować mnie o przenosinach do Baruch.

\- Idziesz do Baruch? – odezwał się nagle obcy głos dochodzący gdzieś zza pleców Petera.

Obaj spojrzeli w tym kierunku i zobaczyli stojącą przy stoliku obok kelnerkę, a konkretniej tę o rudych włosach. Z bliska były jeszcze czerwieńsze, nigdy nie widział aż tak intensywnego koloru. Nie ma mowy, że był naturalny.

\- Tak – odpowiedział jej Harry. – Czemu pytasz?

\- Też tam idę. – Dziewczyna podeszła do nich bliżej, poruszając się przy tym z niezwykłą gracją, jakby ćwiczyła ten chód godzinami. Peter mimowolnie spojrzał na jej długie i szczupłe nogi, które zasłonięte były jedynie u góry przez krótką spódniczkę, której nie miał poprzednia kelnerka.

Dla pewności spojrzał w jej kierunku, akurat obsługiwała innych gości. Tak, miała na sobie spodnie.

Po zaspokojeniu swojej dziwnej ciekawości na temat nóg obcej osoby, Peter spojrzał rudzielcowi w twarz. Dziewczyna była naprawdę piękna, jak z jakiegoś magazynu modowego, tylko lepsza, bo prawdziwa, a nie wyretuszowana. Nie miał pojęcia na czym ma zawiesić oko przez ten nadmiar piękna.

Harry nie miał z tym problemu, bo dalej patrzył na nogi kelnerki, a tej najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało, bo gdy to zauważyła, uśmiechnęła się tylko znacząco i skupiła swoje zielone oczy na Peterze.

\- Ciebie też będę widywać pomiędzy zajęciami, tygrysie? – zapytała i puściła mu oczko.

Peter zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok. Czuł się znowu jak podczas pierwszej rozmowy z Gwen. Kimkolwiek była rudowłosa, była piękniejsza niż jego najlepsze przyjaciółka. Gdyby nie to, że był już zakochany bez pamięci, zakochałby się teraz. Tak jak Harry, któremu brakowało tylko ślinienia się, by pokazać, jak bardzo jest pod wrażeniem dziewczyny. Czy ona była w ogóle prawdziwa? Bo zaczynał mieć wątpliwości.  

\- Nie, idę na inny uniwerek – odpowiedział niepewnie, o mały włos się nie zająkując.

\- Aww, szkoda – przyznała zawiedzionym głosem. – Byłoby łatwiej umówić się na randkę.

Dlaczego musiała flirtować akurat z nim? Zawsze czuł się wtedy niezręcznie, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Na szczęście nie musiał, nie flirtem. Dziwiło go jednak, że dziewczyna nie zorientowała się, że jest zajęty. Malinki na jego szyi, pozostawione tam przez Wade’a, powinny być widoczne spod kołnierza bluzy.

\- Jestem zajęty – poinformował ją ostrożnie, nie chcąc jej rozzłościć ani zasmucić. Nie wyglądała na taką, co łamie się po odmowie, ale znał ją raptem trzy minuty, choć ciężko to było nazwać znajomością. – Znaczy mam już kogoś.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się widząc jego nieporadność, co sprawiło, że tylko bardziej się zaczerwienił.

\- Niech to, najlepsi zawsze zajęci – rzuciła i wzruszyła ramionami. Naprawdę dziwiło go to powodzenia u niektórych kobiet. Wcale nie był taki przystojny. – A co z tobą?

\- Ze mną? – zdziwił się Harry. To pytanie było skierowane do niego.

\- Yhym – odmruknęła. Teraz to na niego patrzyła, Petera zostawiając w spokoju.

\- Jestem… wolny.

Peter uśmiechnął się widząc zawstydzenie przyjaciela. Było bardzo pokrzepiające.

\- W takim razie mam nadzieję, że zobaczę cię niedługo na kampusie – powiedziała i odeszła, poruszając zalotnie biodrami. Nawet Peter nie mógł się powstrzymać, by na to nie patrzeć. Był wierny Wade’owi, zawsze będzie, ale potrafił docenić atrakcyjność kogoś innego. A ta dziewczyna była bardzo atrakcyjna i w jakiejś innej rzeczywistości pewnie ucieszyłby się z jej zainteresowania i poszedł na tę randkę. Kelnerka była wręcz kompletnym przeciwieństwem Deadpoola, ale nie czuł nic, gdy na nią patrzył. Żadnego pożądania, nawet iskry zainteresowania. Kiedyś być może by to poczuł, ale nie teraz, kiedy miał wszystko czego chciał i potrzebował. Nie zareagował jak na Gwen, gdy pierwszy raz ją zobaczył. Nie poczuł tego samego, co wciąż czuł w obecności Wade’a.

Ale Harry na pewno coś poczuł, bo dalej oglądał się za rudowłosą kelnerką, a ta odwróciła się ostatni raz do niego, nim zniknęła w kuchni. Ewidentnie lubiła podrywać, praktycznie każdy jej ruch miał wzbudzić zainteresowanie innych ludzi, co w połączeniu z jej pewnością siebie dawało zabójczą kombinację.

\- Widziałeś ją? – zapytał nagle Harry, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od kuchni. Nie obchodziło go teraz nawet jedzenie.

Peterowi przeszły już zachwyty i skupił się właśnie na swoich kanapkach, o których przypomniał mu burczący brzuch.

\- Widziałem, oczy mam jeszcze sprawne – odparł i ugryzł pierwszy kęs kanapki. Harry miał rację, coś niesamowitego.

\- Właśnie, co z twoimi okularami? – Przyjaciel odwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem i wskazał na własne oczy. – Kontakty?

\- Tak, Wade mi kupił – skłamał. Ciekawiło go jak długo będzie w stanie ciągnąć to kłamstwo. Szkła kontaktowe są widoczne gołym okiem, gdy się wie, czego się szuka. Ktoś w końcu się zorientuje, że nie mówi prawdy. Może zamiast kłamać warto zainwestować w zerówki i udawać, że dalej nosi okulary?

\- Pewnie dlatego najpierw podbiła do ciebie – stwierdził pewny siebie. – Bez okularów nie wyglądasz już tak…

\- No jak? – zachęcił go Peter, czekając na jakąś obelgę.

\- Nijako? – zaproponował niepewnie. – Te okulary zasłaniały ci połowę twarzy, stary, teraz przynajmniej ci widać oczy. Będziesz miał powodzenie na uczelni, oj będziesz.

\- Póki co mam powodzenie u ciebie – zażartował, a Harry odpowiedział mu śmiechem.

\- Cóż, jesteś trochę przystojny – przyznał rozbawiony.

\- Dzięki, ty też.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że tak na mnie lecisz, to zaprosiłbym cię na randkę, gdy mieliśmy po dziesięć lat.

\- Skąd wiesz, że tego nie zrobiłeś? – zapytał. Mało to razy słyszał o dzieciakach, które były święcie przekonane, że gdy dorosną, to poślubią swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, bez względu na ich płeć? – Może po prostu tego nie pamiętasz.

\- Hej, to skoro ci się oświadczyłem, to znaczy że byłem pierwszy i powinieneś rzucić Wade’a – zauważył. – Może wywiniemy mu taki numer, co?

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja chciałbym jeszcze trochę pożyć.

Wade miał poczucie humoru, ale żartowanie sobie z niego takim tematem byłoby mocno niesmaczne i okrutne, zwłaszcza gdyby nie miał jak patrzeć na Petera i ocenić, czy mówi prawdę, czy właśnie żartuje. Coś takiego nie skończyłoby się dobrze. Nie chciał wrócić do mieszkania i znaleźć najemnika z dziurą w głowie po postrzale.

\- No dobra, żadnych żartów – zgodził się niechętnie. – Ale skoro jest taki zazdrosny, to nie wiem jak zniesie twoich adoratorów na studiach.

\- Nie jest zazdrosny – odparł od razu. Po chwili dodając: – Może trochę.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Widzisz?

\- Zamknij się, nie będę miał żadnych adoratorów. – Peter sięgnął po szklankę z sokiem, by zająć czymś dłonie. – Nie stałem się nagle jakąś ikoną seksu.

\- Ikoną seksu może nie, ale takie dziewczyny jak tamta nie interesują się byle kim – przekonywał go przyjaciel.

\- Takie, czyli jakie? – zapytał z ciekawości. – Jezu, Harry, nigdy nie miałeś dziewczyny, a grasz eksperta, którym nie jesteś.

\- Nie trzeba mieć dziewczyny, żeby je znać – zauważył urażony.

\- Nie ważne. – Nie chciał teraz kłócić się z Harrym o to, jakie są dziewczyny, gdy żaden z nich nie miał z nimi wielkiego kontaktu aż do poznania Gwen. Ona mogłaby coś więcej na ten temat powiedzieć, ale ponieważ jej nie było, lepiej było nie zaczynać w ogóle. – Moja przygoda w szkole skończy się jak zwykle, czyli mną będącym wyrzutkiem.

\- Nie przesadzasz trochę? Nie jesteś już taki nieśmiały jak kiedyś – przypomniał mu przyjaciel. – A na ostatnim roku liceum dowaliłeś Flashowi.

Peter prychnął rozbawiony i napił się soku.

\- Sugerujesz, że mam bić ludzi?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – zaśmiał się. – Ale jeśli Flasha się nie bałeś, to czemu masz się bać innych ludzi?

\- Nie boję się ludzi – zaprzeczył. – Nie wiem tylko jak się zachowywać, by mnie polubili.

Nigdy wcześniej się tym nie przejmował, bo miał Harry’ego i nie zależało mu na nikim innym. Z Gwen jakoś poszło, tak samo z Wadem, ale oni byli inni od zwykłych ludzi. Oboje byli wyjątkowi i Peter nie oczekiwał, że jego znajomi ze studiów zrozumieją go tak samo jak ta dwójka. I Harry. Nie mógł zapomnieć o Harrym.

\- Bądź sobą? – zaproponował niezręcznie.

\- Wow, od kogo to usłyszałeś? Od Elmo czy Barneya? – Gdyby proste mądrości miały mu pomóc, poszedłby do chińskiej restauracji i zamówił same ciasteczka szczęścia.

\- Nie czepiaj się, to dobra rada!

\- Tak, dla trzylatka – zauważył i westchnął. – Chociaż w sumie boję się jak trzylatek, więc nawet pasuje.

\- No trochę.

Peter spiorunował przyjaciela wzrokiem i powrócił do jedzenia, by wreszcie zaspokoić swój głód.

\- Nie martw się, Pete – kontynuował Harry. – Na pewno będziesz miał jakiegoś dobrego kumpla albo kumpelę na roku. W razie czego zawsze masz mnie.

\- Albo mnie. – Rudowłosa kelnerka pojawiła się jakby znikąd, dosiadając się do Petera bezceremonialnie i zaskakując ich obu. – Wybaczcie, że podsłuchałam, ale głośno mówiliście.

\- Nie ma sprawy – zapewnił Harry, a jego oczy zrobiły się nieobecne, gdy tylko spojrzał na dziewczynę.

\- Tak w ogóle, to jestem Mary Jane – przedstawił się i odgarnęła włosy na plecy. – Ale przyjaciele mówią na mnie MJ.

\- Jak my możemy mówić? – spytał Peter, widząc że przyjaciel nie kwapi się z odzywaniem. Był ukontentowany samym patrzeniem. Może niedługo mu przejdzie.

\- A jak myślisz? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. – A co z wami?

\- Ja jestem Peter, a to jest Harry – przedstawił ich obu. – Miło poznać, MJ.

\- Nawzajem. – MJ oparła łokcie o stół i wsparła brodę na rękach, przyglądając się Harry’emu z zainteresowaniem. Peter poczuł się nagle niezręcznie, jakby im przeszkadzał. – A więc mamy dwóch studentów Baruch College. A gdzie ty studiujesz, tygrysie?

Chociaż zwróciła się do Petera, to nie spojrzała na niego, dalej wpatrzona w Harry’ego, a on w nią. Dziwne było więc nazywanie go tygrysem, skoro ewidentnie miała zamiary wobec kogoś innego. To plus fakt, że Wade też go tak już nazywał kilka razy.

\- Columbia.

\- Wow, mamy tu geniusza, co? – Jego rumieniec był dla niej wystarczającą odpowiedzią. – Co będziecie studiować?

\- Biznesowe bzdury – odpowiedział w końcu za siebie Harry i przybrał zgorzkniałą minę.

\- A ja fizykę.

\- Fajnie, ja będę studiować finanse.

\- Oh. To co będziesz chciała robić po studiach? – spytał Peter. Głupio tak oceniać powierzchownie, ale Mary Jane nie wyglądała na kogoś idącego na taki właśnie kierunek.

\- Jeśli wszystko się powiedzie, to zrobię karierę w modelingu – pochwaliła się. – Finanse to tylko zabezpieczenie na wypadek, gdyby mi nie wyszło.

Więc stąd te pełne gracje ruchy i seksapil. MJ musiała o tym marzyć od dziecka, skoro tak dobrze w sobie to wszystko wyćwiczyła.

\- Nigdy nie znałem żadnej modelki – przyznał się Harry.

\- Ja też nie – dodał Peter tylko dla porządku.

\- A ja poza moim nauczycielem w liceum nie znałam żadnego fizyka. Ani biznesmena. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy MJ znów na niego spojrzała. – Jesteście stąd czy przyjechaliście do Nowego Jorku?

\- Nowojorczycy z krwi i kości. A ty?

Tym razem to przyjaciel Petera przejął pałeczkę i postanowił odpowiadać. Jemu było to nawet na rękę, przynajmniej mógł kontynuować jedzenie.        

\- Tak samo. – Wyraźnie ucieszyła ją ta informacja.

\- Jesteś jeszcze w pracy, czy…

\- Nie, już skończyłam – przerwała mu. – Akurat kończyłam zmianę, gdy przyszliście.

\- Pewnie zarabiasz na studia?

\- Jakoś trzeba sobie radzić. Nie jest to szczyt moich marzeń, ale pieniądze są sensowne. A wy co robicie? Zwłaszcza pan geniusz? Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że dali mu miejsce na Columbii za ładne oczy. A ma ładne.

Peter speszył się i spojrzał na Harry’ego, którego mina wręcz krzyczała „a nie mówiłem?”.

\- Peter jest fotografem – odpowiedział za niego. – Robi zdjęcia dla Bugle.

\- Serio? – spytała zainteresowana i wlepiła w niego wzrok. Jakby tego mało, to samo zrobił Harry, który chyba żałował, że zwrócił na przyjaciela uwagę MJ.

\- Widziałaś tam zdjęcia Deadpoola? Peter jest jego osobistym fotografem.

\- Wow, imponujące – wyznała rozmarzonym głosem, a jej oczy błysnęły tajemniczo. – Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś jednak wolny?

Peter zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

\- Jestem pewien – odparł, nie mogąc znieść tego spojrzenia dziewczyny. – Wade i ja nawet mieszkamy razem, także tego…

Nawet nie zareagowała na fakt, że wspomniał o mężczyźnie, a nie kobiecie. Zamiast tego odwróciła się znów do Harry’ego, co bardzo go ucieszyło. Chłopak wpadł po uszy, to było widać. Jadł MJ z ręki, a on też nie wyglądała na mniej nim zainteresowaną. Może nie do tego stopnia, co on ją, ale mimo wszystko.

\- A jak z twoją pracą?

\- Bezrobotny. Peter zapomniał wspomnieć, ale nazywam się Osborn i Oscorp będzie kiedyś moje.

Jezu Chryste, kto chwali się czymś takim już na wstępie, pomyślał Peter i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Harry’emu bardzo zależało, by Mary Jane zaimponować. Oby nie odwróciło się to przeciwko niemu i dziewczyna nie poleciała tylko na jego nazwisko. Nie sądził, że tak się zdarzy, ale mogłoby.

\- Prawdziwi z was celebryci – stwierdził z podziwem. – Osobisty fotograf superbohatera i przyszły prezes Oscorp. A wśród nich ja, zwykła kelnerka.

\- Hej, nie łam się, ty jesteś przyszłą modelką – zauważył Harry. – Kiedyś będziesz bardziej sławna niż Peter. A na pewno ładniejsza.

Peter prychnął oburzony, gdy Harry i MJ się zaśmiali. Nawet jeśli podzielał zdanie przyjaciela, nie znaczyło to, że go to nie urazi.

Ten jeden komplement załatwił Harry’emu resztę rozmowy. Peter czasami coś dopowiedział, ale tych dwoje było głównie skupionych na sobie. Nie okazywał tego, ale przeszkadzało mu to. Czuł, że tak właśnie będą wyglądać studia. Będzie gdzieś wśród ludzi, ale ci będą go ignorować. O to zresztą mu przecież chodziło. O trzymanie innych na dystans. Dla nich to nawet dobrze, przynajmniej się nie narażą na jakiś jego nieostrożny ruch. Nie chciał być wyrzutkiem, ale może zostać do tego zmuszony. Mimo wszystko nie był już zwykłym człowiekiem i nie pasował do pozostałych ludzi.

Nawet teraz to czuł, kiedy słuchał rozmowy Harry’ego i ich nowej przyjaciółki. Były takie przyziemne. Żadnej rozmowy o mocach, różnych złoczyńcach, przestępstwach, Goblinach. Po prostu miła rozmowa o szkole i nastoletnim życiu. Nawet ich problemy były proste. Wciąż ważne, ale proste. I choć niektóre należące do niego też takie były, to nie mógł udawać, że są jedyne i że jest taki jak oni. Nie był i już nigdy nie będzie. Czy tak się zawsze czuli mutanci? Jak oni znosili to, że mogą stanowić dla ludzi zagrożenie, że nigdy nie się do nich nie wpasują? Nigdy nie będą tacy jak oni? Bo on nie miał pojęcia jak to znosić innym sposobem niż okłamywaniem samego siebie, że wszystko jest w porządku i może żyć jak inni.

Poczuł się nagle dziwnie obco w towarzystwie tej dwójki, jakby nie miał z nimi żadnych wspólnych tematów i nie podobało mu się to. Ani trochę. Zwłaszcza że polubił MJ i chciał ją bliżej poznać, jednocześnie wiedząc, że on nie może dać się jej poznać zbyt dobrze. Jeśli teraz rozpocznie ich przyjaźń, to już na zawsze w jakimś stopniu będzie ona nieszczera, opierana na kłamstwie i niedopowiedzeniach, i to bolało.

I tak będzie za każdym razem. Tylko nieliczni będą mogli wiedzieć o tym, co dało mu ugryzienie pająka. Jak dotąd wiedzieli tylko Gwen i Wade, może kiedyś tajemnicę pozna ktoś jeszcze, na przykład Avengers, ale reszta świata? Nigdy nie będą świadomi tego, że rozmawiają z nadczłowiekiem. Dziwadłem.

Liczył na zmiany, gdy pójdzie na studia. Że licealne bycie wyrzutkiem zostanie za nim. Coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w tym, że nie będzie mu to dane na żadnym normalnym etapie życia. Przez tego pająka już zawsze będzie tym dziwnym. Zawsze będzie inny od reszty, teraz nawet bardziej niż kiedyś. Tylko wśród jemu podobnych będzie się czuł naprawdę sobą. Jeśli chociaż to. Póki co tylko obecność Wade’a przynosiła mu spokój. Przed nim nie musiał nic ukrywać, tak jak przed resztą.

Chciałby móc powiedzieć Harry’emu i z czasem także MJ, ale to byłby zły pomysł. Pomimo długiej znajomości, nie był pewny jak zareagowałby przyjaciel, a co dopiero dziewczyna, którą znał od kilkudziesięciu minut. Nie powiedziałby o tym nawet Gwen, gdyby już nie znała większości faktów z jego życia. Gdyby tamtego pamiętnego dnia nie wpadł na pomysł, by się przed nią popisać i zdobyć tym samym jej serce, żyłaby teraz w nieświadomości. Tak byłoby dla niej lepiej. Może i był tylko pomocnikiem, ale już zdążył narobić sobie jednego wroga, a nie chciał narażać nikogo ze swoich przyjaciół. A tak właśnie mogłoby się stać przez jego nocne eskapady z Deadpoolem. Nawet bez zostawania superbohaterem pakował się w sprawy, w które teoretycznie nie powinien. Jeśli ktoś tak jak Goblin pozna jego tożsamość, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że obrałby sobie za cel nie Petera, a właśnie Gwen, Harry’ego czy Mary Jane. Dlatego lepiej, żeby ta dwójka nie znała jego sekretu i nie narażali się dodatkowo. Oni, a także ciocia. Im mniej wiedzieli, tym lepiej dla nich. I przy okazji dla niego, bo istniała mniejsza szansa, że ktoś postronny się o wszystkim dowie, a tego by nie zdzierżył.

Nie miał pojęcia jak Tony, Wade czy Avengers wytrzymują z tym, że wszyscy znają ich tożsamości. Gdyby był na ich miejscu – a nie zamierzał być! – nigdy nie pokazałby publicznie swojej twarzy. Za duże ryzyko. Już i tak był w niebezpieczeństwie przez sam fakt bycia chłopakiem Deadpoola. Nie chciałby martwić się o swoje życie nie tylko w cywilnych ciuchach, ale i kostiumie. Nie zniósłby takiego poziomu paranoi na co dzień. Wolałby być bardziej jak Daredevill i zawsze chować twarz za maską.

Bycie piątym kołem u wozu na szczęście nie trwało dla Petera zbyt długo. MJ musiała jeszcze gdzieś zdążyć, więc zaczęła się z nimi żegnać. Wykorzystał ten moment i też postanowił się zmyć, nie czując się zbyt dobrze w towarzystwie Harry’ego jak jeszcze niedawno. Nie chciał znowu rozmawiać o szkole, gdy nad głową wisiały znacznie poważniejsze problemy, z których nawet nie miał się jak przyjacielowi wyżalić. Zamiast więc siedzieć w niezręcznej atmosferze i dawać Harry’emu do zrozumienia, że wyraźnie nie chce mu czegoś mówić, kiedy te bardziej normalne problemy zostały rozwiązane, Peter wolał się ulotnić i udać do jedynej najbliższej mu osoby, przed którą nie musiał się gryźć w język.

\- Miło było was poznać chłopcy, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się kiedyś zobaczymy – powiedziała im MJ, gdy zakładała na siebie cienki płaszcz, którego do tej pory nie zauważył. Wyglądała w nim fantastycznie, widać było, że potrafi się ubrać. Przynajmniej Peter tak to odbierał, bo na modzie się nie znał, ale jemu akurat się podobało.

\- Moglibyśmy wymienić się numerami telefonów – zaproponował ochoczo Harry. Nie spieszno mu było do rozstania, chłopak musiał dostać strzałą Amora centralnie w serce, bo patrzył na MJ jakby znała wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata. Czy on też tak patrzył na Wade’a i czy też wyglądał przy tym tak głupio?

\- Świetny pomysł! – Harry ledwo zdążył wyciągnąć swój telefon, a Mary Jane już mu go zabrała i zapisała mu swój numer, dzwoniąc od razu na niego, po czym wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Petera. – Teraz ty.

\- Nie mam komórki przy sobie – powiedział jej i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

\- Nie szkodzi. – MJ rozejrzała się i gdy tylko dostrzegła jedną z kelnerek stojącą zaraz obok niej, zabrała jej długopis, którym właśnie spisywała zamówienie.

\- MJ! – syknęła tamta, ta sama, która miała różową grzywkę.

\- Zaraz ci oddam – obiecała i chwyciła Petera za rękę, zapisując na niej swój numer telefonu, a potem wciskając mu długopis. – Ty też mi zapisz swój.

Zrobił, tak jak o to prosiła. Gdy chwycił ją za nadgarstek, przeraził się jak jest chudy i delikatny. I bez nadludzkiej siły mógłby jej zrobić krzywdę, a samo mocniejsze ściśnięcie mogłoby zostawić na jej gładkiej skórze potworne siniaki. Tak się tego przeraził, że gdy zapisywał numer, obchodził się z jej ręką najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafił, bojąc się nawet mocniej przycisnąć długopis. Udało mu się jednak zapisać każdą cyfrę. 

\- Świetnie, zadzwonię do ciebie – obiecała oddając długopis i ulotniła się, puszczając im jeszcze całusa na pożegnanie. Harry’emu drgnęła ręką, jakby chciał go złapać, ale chyba uznał, że byłoby to zbyt kompromitujące i powstrzymał się, nie odmawiając sobie jednak oglądaniem się za dziewczyną ze swoich snów.

\- Jest cudowna – westchnął rozmarzonym głosem. – Niezła żyleta.

\- No ładna – zgodził się z nim Peter, przyglądając się przyjacielowi zmartwiony. Naprawdę się zastanawiał, czy też zmienił się w takiego idiotę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co czuje do Wade’a. Pamiętał niewiele z tego stanu, ale na pewno dużo się wtedy głupkowato uśmiechał, tak jak teraz Harry. – Zamierzasz z nią próbować?

Znał już odpowiedź, ale wolał zapytać. Może się jednak myli i przyjaciel wcale nie wykona żadnego ruchu pomimo zainteresowania samej MJ. Może już jutro mu to wszystko przejdzie? Nie znał się za bardzo na zakochaniu, zakochał się tylko raz, a to trochę mało by stwierdzić, czy ktoś zabujał się na dobre, czy tylko chwilowo.

\- No jasne! – Harry wyglądał, jakby go to pytanie uraziło. – Taka laska się mną zainteresowała i miałbym odpuścić? Ostatnią dziewczyną, która chciała się ze mną umówić była Liz Allan, ale ona nawet nie ma startu do MJ!

\- Harry, nie chcę ci niszczyć wspomnieć, czy coś, ale pożyczenie notatek to jeszcze nie zaproszenie na randkę – zauważył Peter. Liz zawsze była raczej zainteresowana Flashem. Ciekawe, czy dalej ze sobą byli czy zerwali wraz z zakończeniem szkoły.

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny – stwierdził przyjaciel i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zresztą mniejsza, MJ totalnie na mnie leci, stary!

Peter nie chciał znowu być głosem rozsądku i wspominać, że najpierw z jakiegoś powodu zainteresowała się nim i Harry był raczej nagrodą pocieszenia. Nie był taki wredny. Poza tym MJ nawet przez chwilę nie wyglądała na zgorzkniałą odrzuceniem i wybraniem gorszej opcji, więc może traktowała ich po równo i po prostu miał to szczęście, że to na niego zwróciła uwagę w pierwszej kolejności.

\- W takim razie próbuj – zachęcił przyjaciela. Przyda mu się ktoś, kto go pokocha, skoro ojciec był raczej nieobecny. Może dzięki dziewczynie wyrwie się wreszcie z tego toksycznego domu. Peter miał tylko nadzieję, że gdy Norman w końcu wróci, a wróci na pewno, to się nie wścieknie i nie postanowi czegoś głupiego, jak na przykład zamordować dziewczynę swojego syna. Raczej był do tego zdolny.

\- Myślisz? – Harry nagle zrobił się nerwowy. Chyba w końcu do niego dotarło, jak wysoko celuje i że o uwagę MJ nie będzie łatwo. Całe szczęście miał pieniądze, więc miał też na starcie przewagę. Uczucia uczuciami, ale zawsze fajniej jest mieć bogatego partnera niż biednego. Nie znał MJ tak dobrze, by stwierdzić, czy leci na pieniądze, czy nie, wszystko się więc mogło zdarzyć. – Widziałeś ją przecież. I na pewno widziałeś mnie!

\- Najpierw podbiła do mnie, a z nas dwóch to zawsze ja prezentowałem się najgorzej – zauważył w próbie podbudowania przyjaciela Peter. – Poza tym, masz wspaniałą osobowość, którą na pewno zrobisz na niej wrażenie.

\- Pierdu, pierdu – skomentował to Harry. – Wygląd zawsze się liczy jako pierwszy.

Nie zawsze, stwierdził w myślach, przypominając sobie jak praktycznie zakochał się w Deadpoolu nie wiedząc nawet jak dokładnie wygląda pod maską. A nawet gdyby wiedział, to i tak nie przeszkodziłoby mu w pokochaniu go. Wade urzekł go swoim charakterem, nie wyglądem. MJ też mogła być tak jak on i pokochać Harry’ego za charakter, choć na wygląd nie miałaby co narzekać.

\- No to już cię zobaczyła, chyba zaliczyłeś test pierwszego wrażenia, bo dała ci swój numer – przypomniał, obserwując jak na twarz przyjaciela powoli wraca uśmiech. – Teraz oczaruj ją charakterem.

\- Zbajeruję ją tak, że nigdy już nie popatrzy na innego – postanowił pewny siebie. Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Okej, Casanovo, daj znać jak pójdzie. – Miał przeczucie, że ta dwójka spotka się już niedługo i to bez niego. – Będę się już zbierał.

\- Aww, już? – spytał rozczarowany. – Dopiero co przyszedłeś.

\- Nie tak znowu dopiero – zaśmiał się i poprosił o rachunek. – Chcę trochę spędzić czasu z Wadem.

\- Czy to nie on cię do mnie wysłał?

\- Tak, ale… mamy też randkę zaplanowaną na dzisiaj – skłamał nie bez problemów Peter. Harry zmrużył oczy i przytaknął powoli. Chyba nie uwierzył. – Naprawdę, muszę już lecieć.

Już nienawidził trzymania tego wszystkiego w tajemnicy. Wystarczyło, że ukrywał już przed przyjacielem swój związek z Deadpoolem, nie potrzebował kolejnego sekretu, a mimo to właśnie skłamał, tworząc tym samym kolejny. Szlag by to wszystko, a zwłaszcza tego cholernego pająka. Oby wpadł pod samochód albo został zjedzony przez coś większego od niego.

\- No jeśli musisz – zgodził się niechętnie Harry. – Ale musimy znowu gdzieś razem wyjść niedługo.

\- Chyba nie będziesz miał zbytnio czasu – zauważył i wstał od stołu.

\- Nie bądź taki pesymistyczny. – Harry dołączył do niego i z uśmiechem objął go ramieniem. – Kumple przed laskami, stary!

Peter zaśmiał się.

\- Chodziło mi o studia – sprostował i odsunął od siebie przyjaciela, gdy wróciła kelnerka z rachunkiem. Szybko jej zapłacił, dając jej też jakiś napiwek. Dziwnie się z tym czuł. Student płaci studentce, to się raczej nie zdarzało.

\- Oh – zafrasował się Harry. – No, to też nam nie przeszkodzi. Ty jesteś geniuszem, a ja nie muszę się aż tak bardzo uczyć. I bez studiów będę miał Oscorp na własność.

\- Dopóki nie splajtujesz przez brak wiedzy na temat biznesu i prowadzenia firmy – zauważył i uściskał jeszcze przyjaciela na pożegnanie. – Trzymaj się, Harry.

\- Zdzwonimy się.

Peter przytaknął mu i opuścił budynek, udając się prosto do metra. Tam, wśród tłumu ludzi, znów dopadło go uczucie inności i świadomość, że zamiast być normalnym nastolatkiem zajmującym się nauką czy problemami sercowymi, musiał się martwić czy kogoś przypadkowo nie zrani albo nie zabije. Jak z takim ciężarem miał się czuć normalnie wśród ludzi?

Nie pasował do tego świata. Pasował do zupełnie innego, tego w którym funkcjonował Wade i Avengers, a nie zwykli ludzie ludzie jak Harry, MJ czy Gwen. To uczucie wyobcowania, które zaczął odczuwać, tylko utwierdzało go w tym, że najemnik ma rację i jego przeznaczeniem jest zostać superbohaterem.

Ale Peter wiedział swoje. 

Nie ważne jak bardzo serce rwało się do bohaterstwa i pomagania wszystkim ludziom niezależnie od sytuacji, nadludzka i niekontrolowana siła nigdy mu na to nie pozwoli. Nie mówiąc już o panicznym strachu przed odpowiedzialnością, która na niego spadnie, a na którą nie był ani trochę przygotowany. Zdecydowanie łatwiej jest być tym maluczkim i tak pomagać, niż odpowiadać za życie tysięcy, jeśli nie milionów ludzi, których i tak wszystkich nie mógłby ocalić. To za duża odpowiedzialność jak na dzieciaka, który tylko czystym przypadkiem zdobył te nadzwyczajne moce. Zdecydowanie za duża. Ale ile miała kuszących pozytywów. Gdyby tylko negatywów było mniej, nie wahałby się ani chwili dłużej.

Dotarł w końcu do domu, dziwnie zmęczony. Z dołu zauważył, że szyba jest już wymieniona, więc chociaż nie będzie się musiał o to wkurzać. Rozejrzał się po ulicy, by upewnić się, że nikt go nie widzi i ostrożnie wszedł na ścianę, po czym szybko przemieścił się do okna i wpełzł przez nie do mieszkania, gdzie na kanapie przed telewizorem leżał Wade.

\- Witaj w domu, skarbie! – przywitał się z nim entuzjastycznie i szybko podszedł do Petera, by go uściskać.

Od razu poczuł się lepiej, zarówno ze względu na najemnika, jak i samą obecność w domu – jedynym miejscu, w którym czuł się jako tako normalnie.

\- Cześć, Wade – odpowiedział mu i gdy tylko wyplątał się z jego objęć, padł na kanapę, gdzie jeszcze wcześniej leżał Deadpool.

\- Jak spotkanie z Harveyem, eh?

\- Harrym – poprawił go znowu i westchnął, zmieniając nieco pozycję, by leżąc nie przygniatać sobie ręki. – Dobrze. Poznaliśmy taką jedną dziewczynę. Nazywa się Mary Jane i Harry od razu się w niej zabujał.

\- Wow, pohamuj swój entuzjazm, bo zaraz eksplodujesz podczas opowiadania.

\- Wybacz, po prostu pod koniec poczułem się jak dziwadło – wyjaśnił swoją pozbawioną emocji opowieść.

\- Nie jesteś dziwadłem – zauważył zmieszany Wade i dosiadł się do niego, zrzucając tym samym jego nogi z kanapy.

\- Jestem – upierał się. Przewrócił się na plecy i położył nogi na kolanach najemnika, patrząc na niego spod przymkniętych powiek. – Jestem tylko dzieciakiem, a mogę kogoś zabić jednym uderzeniem.

\- Na moje oko, to czyni cię zajebistym, a nie dziwadłem – stwierdził pogodnie. Peter uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Dzięki, Wade – podziękował mu i spojrzał w stronę telewizora, gdzie akurat leciał jakiś film, którego nie znał. – Możemy pooglądać coś ciekawszego?

Nie był w nastroju na nic tylko na leżenie i gapienie się w ekran. Wyprawa na miasto miała mu poprawić humor, a stało się zupełnie odwrotnie, więc teraz musiał się z tym uporać w inny sposób. Może dobra komedia podniesie go na duchu? Wątpliwe, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować.  A nuż się uda.   

\- Oczywiście! – zgodził się od razu Wade. – Może kocyk do tego? Gorąca czekolada? Puchate skarpetki?

\- Tylko film, dziękuję – odparł z uśmiechem Peter i pozwolił najemnikowi wstać, by mógł włączyć coś ciekawszego.

\- Niech to, mam takie świetne skarpetki – rzucił rozczarowany i z wydętymi ustami ruszył na poszukiwanie laptopa.

Pięć minut później leżeli razem na kanapie, jednak pod kocem. Peterowi było gorąco, ale nie zaprotestował w żaden sposób, bo było mu zbyt wygodnie leżeć opartym o pierś Deadpoola, który obejmował go w pasie i z brodą wspartą na jego głowie.

Wade puścił jakąś starą, francuską komedią z jakimś siwym i łysiejącym aktorem, który zadziwiająco dużo krzyczał i gestykulował rękoma w swojej roli. Dziwne, ale na swój sposób zabawne, Peter zaśmiał się parę razy i nawet poczuł, jak poprawia mu się humor. W połowie filmu zapomniał już kompletnie o tym, co go spotkało i skupiał się wyłącznie na bliskości swojego chłopaka. Nawet film w pewnym momencie poszedł odstawkę na rzecz telefonu.

Podczas gdy główny bohater dalej dużo krzyczał o walizce z pieniędzmi i jakimś Oscarze, Peter przeszukiwał Internet w poszukiwaniu informacji, które mogłyby mu pomóc lepiej zrozumieć jego moce. Pająków na całym świecie były dziesiątki tysięcy, niektóre bardzo podobne do siebie nawzajem, inne niekoniecznie.

Nie bardzo wiedział od czego zacząć, bo żadna strona, którą przeglądał, nie traktowała zdolności pająków jako czegoś niesamowitego, trudno więc było się zorientować, co mógł odziedziczyć po tym jednym, a czego nie.

Siła i zmysł równowagi były raczej oczywiste. Pająki były znane z tego, że są silne jak na swoje rozmiary, a chodzenie po sieci czy ścianach wymaga od nich dobrej równowagi. Samo chodzenie po pionowych powierzchniach nie miało u Petera tak prostej przyczyny jak u pajęczaków, ale to też nie było coś, co musiał szczegółowo zbadać. Bardziej ciekawiło go, czego jeszcze nie ma.

Najbardziej oczywista była sieć. Każdy pająk ją wytwarzał, choć nie wszystkie plotły z nich typowe pajęczyny. Raczej nie posiadał tej umiejętności, inaczej już dawno by ją odkrył, zapewne w jakiś nieciekawy sposób, tak jak odkrył przyczepianie się do powierzchni płaskich.

Jadu też raczej nie posiadł, ale to akurat nie było niczym dziwnym. Nie wszystkie pająki go wytwarzały. Może miał go we włosach? Jeśli jednak tak było, Wade już dawno powinien poczuć efekt użycia na nim jadu. No chyba że ten był tak słaby, że regeneracja najemnika radziła sobie z nim szybciej, niż mógł mu zaszkodzić.

Dopuszczał do siebie myśl, że może to już wszystko, co jego ciało po przemianie ma do zaoferowania. Zbyt długo już nic nowego nie odkrył, by miało być inaczej. Jeśli jeszcze coś w sobie miał, to raczej coś małego, jak chociażby poprawa wzroku czy większa wytrzymałość, czego na pierwszy rzut oka się nie zauważy. Jak ta szybko znikająca malinka.

Dotknął się w miejscu, w którym powinna być. MJ jej nie zauważyła, bo jej tam nie było. Musiała zniknąć, a to oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie miał regenerację podobną do tej Deadpoola, tylko zapewne słabszą. Interesujące, będzie musiał to sprawdzić, na przykład przecinając skórę papierem. Na nic bardziej ekstremalnego by się nie odważył.

\- Co tam zapisujesz? – zapytał nagle Wade, zaglądając mu do telefonu.

\- Informacje o pająkach – odpowiedział, skupiony na notowaniu swoich wniosków z reasearchu.

\- Oh. Zapisujesz to w jakimś sekretnym języku pająków?

\- Sekretnym języku… - powtórzył i przeczytał to, co napisał. Wzory. Same wzory, które układały się w jakąś formułę. Czuł się jak opętany, pisał coś, o czym nawet nie myślał, to było wręcz przerażające.

\- Możesz mnie tego nauczyć? – poprosił najemnik. – Przyda się w pracy.

\- To nie jest żaden język – wyjaśnił i usiadł, zrzucając z siebie koc. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz wzorom, szukając w nich czegoś znajomego. Znał wszystkie pierwiastki w nich użyte, ale całość nic mu nie mówiła. Frustrowało go to, bo miał już dość tego, że ciągle się to zdarza. Jak on będzie robił notatki na wykładach, dyktafonem?

\- Całe szczęście, już myślałem, że zaraz nie będę mógł się z tobą porozumiewać – odetchnął z ulgą Wade. – To co to jest, eh?

\- Wzory czegoś… Nie wiem! To się nie zdarza pierwszy raz, jakby mózg chciał mi coś powiedzieć.

\- Gadający mózg byłby fajny – stwierdził i spojrzał na ekran telefonu, zapisany we wzorach. – Może sprawdź w Google. Ta strona wie wszystko.

\- To nie taki zły pomysł.

To że on nie znał tych wzorów, nie znaczy, że są one kompletnie nieznane. W ostateczności mógłby na następnym stażu sprawdzić bazę danych Starka. On miał tam też kosmiczne pierwiastki, na pewno coś by znalazł.

Tony nie był jednak potrzebny, bo wszystko co zapisał było całkowicie ziemskimi związkami chemicznym, choć nieco przypadkowymi.

\- Ja bym to zamówił – odezwał się znów Deadpool, gdy Google podsunęło im strony, na których można było zamówić większość tych wszystkich związków chemicznych.

\- Po co? Co jak to plan na jakąś bombę i wszystko wysadzę?

\- Znam się na bombach, to nawet nie ma w sobie nic wybuchowego – zauważył i zabrał mu telefon z rąk. – Zamawiam to wszystko, zobaczymy, co takiego wymyślił twój genialny mózg.

\- Oby nic niebezpiecznego – bąknął pod nosem Peter. Wystarczyło mu, że zagraża swoja siłą, nie chciał jeszcze tworzyć groźnych substancji chemicznych.

\- Wyluzuj, zachowujesz się, jakbyś już kogoś zabił, a nikogo nawet jeszcze nie zraniłeś.

\- Poza tobą.

\- Ja się nie liczę. – Wade sięgnął po swojego laptopa i odłączył go od telewizora, tym samym przerywając film, który następnie wyłączył też na komputerze, by zamówić wszystko zapisane przez Petera. – Wszystko za szybko się na mnie goi, by uznać mnie za zranionego.

\- Nie zgadzam się.

\- Peszek – stwierdził i puścił mu oczko, zabierając się do pracy. Zajęło mu to kilka minut. – I gotowe! Oby przysłali to już jutro.

\- Bardzo wątpliwe. – Nawet mu się nie spieszyło do tej dostawy. Nie był pewny, czy chce wiedzieć co dokładnie się stanie, gdy wszystkie te składniki połączy.

\- Ale zrzędzisz. Chyba za mało byłeś na zewnątrz. Zbieraj się, idziemy na patrol!

\- O tej porze? – zdziwił się, ale dał się podnieść z kanapy i po chwili do rąk zostały mu wciśnięte maska oraz aparat.

\- Nie spodziewają się nas o tej porze, więcej nałapiemy paskudnych rzezimieszków!

Zgodził się, bo i tak nie mieli nic ciekawszego do roboty. Co prawda on na patrolu też nie będzie miał, nie było mowy, by zbliżał się do jakiejkolwiek walki, ale przynajmniej porobi jakieś zdjęcia. Jameson się ucieszy. Będzie miał nową fotografię, do której będzie mógł dopisać jakiś paskudny i nie mający nic wspólnego z prawdą nagłówek, a pod spodem coś, co lubił nazywać artykułem. Peter preferował nazwę „stek bzdur i dyrdymałów”.

Wade szybko się przebrał i był gotowy do wyjścia w zaledwie trzy minuty. Peter poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, gdy zobaczył jego strój i ekwipunek na patrol. On miał tylko maskę, która w połączeniu z cywilnymi ciuchami wyglądała pewnie śmiesznie. Chciałby mieć własny kostium, ale po co mu coś takiego do fotografowania?

Zdecydowali się nie brać Harleya. Wade świetnie sobie radził skacząc z dachu na dach, a dzięki swoim nowym zdolnościom Peter również nie miał z tym problemu. Już wcześniej korzystali z tego sposobu przemieszczania się, ale to było przed nauczeniem się chodzenia po ścianach. Teraz ta umiejętność znacznie pomagała w podróży. Nie musiał używać teleportera, żeby dostać się na dół, wystarczyło że zszedł po ścianie. Ze ściany też mógłby robić lepsze zdjęcia, wreszcie mógł podejść naprawdę blisko i złapać dobry kąt.

Nie musieli długo szukać pierwszego przestępstwa, Wade miał rację, w dzień złodzieje się rozpanoszyli, zapewne rezygnując z nocnych napaści, by nie zostać przez nich przyłapanym na gorącym uczynku. Jeden koleś nawet to potwierdził, krzycząc do swojego kolegi, że przecież Deadpool pracuje w nocy. Najemnik bez problemu sobie z nimi poradził, nie potrzebował jak zwykle pomocy, choć przez kilka sekund nie robił nic tylko czekał, aż Peter dołączy, czego on oczywiście nie zrobił. Walka odpadała, kategorycznie. Nie uderzy nikogo już nigdy, zbyt duże ryzyko.

Patrol zapowiadał się jednak świetnie. Jeśli będą natrafiać na same takie proste sprawy, to Wade rozładuje nadmiar energii, a Peter napstryka zdjęć i poczuje się lepiej wiedząc, że nikogo nie skrzywdził. Źle mu było z tym, że może tylko obserwować, zamiast dołączyć do akcji, najlepiej jak prawdziwy bohater w kostiumie, ale zacisnął po prostu zęby i zwalczył w sobie to zgorzknienie. W końcu ustalił już, że tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich. Nie dla niego, ale on nie był najważniejszy.

Ich patrol zaprowadził ich aż do samego centrum Queens. Było popołudnie, wielu ludzi na ulicach, idealne warunki dla kieszonkowców. Peter i Wade przykucnęli na jednym z dachów i z ukrycia obserwowali ulicę w poszukiwaniu właśnie takich złodziei. Nie było to najbardziej porywające zajęcie, ale obaj potrafili być cierpliwi, więc siedzenie w jednym miejscu nie sprawiało im większych problemów. Ucieszyli się jednak bardzo, gdy Peter dostrzegł jakiegoś przestępcę, który wyciągnął jednemu facetowi portfel z tylnej kieszeni spodni.

Złodziej natychmiast się ulotnił, a oni śledzili go wzrokiem. Przeszedł spokojnym krokiem po chodniku, aż dotarł do skrzyżowania ulic, gdzie swój łup przekazał innemu facetowi. Obaj mężczyźni rozdzielili się – jeden z portfelem, drugi zapewne na kolejne łowy.

\- Ty weź złodzieja, a ja tego z portfelem – polecił mu Deadpoola i ruszył w swoją stronę.

\- Wade, czekaj! Ja nie…

\- Dasz radę! – krzyknął jeszcze nim zniknął w chmurze dymu powstałej po użyciu teleportera.

Peter miał ochotę ruszyć za najemnikiem, byle tylko nie zostać samemu i nie musieć ruszać za złodziejem, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Jeśli zgubi kolesia, to ten okradnie kolejną osobę. Musi go powstrzymać. Tylko jak, gdy nawet najlżejszym uderzeniem mógł mu pogruchotać czaszkę?

Nienawidził swojego życia.

Stanął na nogi i bez żadnego rozpędu przeskoczył na najbliższą latarnię, z niej na kolejną, a potem na dach. W mniej niż dwie sekundy i kompletnie niezauważony, był już po drugiej stronie ulicy i po budynkach ruszył za złodziejem. Miał szczęście, bo facet nie przeszedł przez jezdnię tylko zakręcił na rogu.

Radość Petera nie trwała zbyt długo, bo już po chwili znów musiał przeskakiwać po słupach, tym razem po sygnalizacji świetlnej. Jeden kierowca wyjrzał przez okno samochodu, gdy go zobaczył, ale przemknął tamtędy tak szybko, że facet nie mógł zobaczyć zbyt wiele.

Złodziej dalej szedł przed siebie. Nie wyglądał na skupionego na kolejnej kradzieży, ale Peter mimo wszystko nie mógł go zostawić. Jeśli nie dzisiaj, ukradnie coś komuś jutro albo pojutrze. Musiał go złapać teraz.

To w sumie był dobry plan. Po prostu kolesia złapie, albo zajmie go czymś, aż nie przyjdzie Wade’a i nie dokończy za niego. Nie musiałby wtedy uderzać, co na pewno skończyłoby się śmiercią faceta, który właśnie skręcił w jedną z bocznych uliczek.

Peter zatrzymał się na krawędzi budynku i spojrzał w dół. Złodziej wyjął z kieszeni spodni klucze i szukał teraz tego, który otwierał drzwi, przed którymi stał. Nie może mu pozwolić wejść do środka, bo razem z Deadpoolem będą musieli przeszukiwać wszystkie mieszkania. Zatrzyma go. Teraz.

Ostrożnie zszedł po ścianie, dalej nieco niepewny swoich mocy. Gdy był już wystarczająco nisko, musiał podjąć decyzję, czy pokazać swoje umiejętności i tym samym nastraszyć faceta, czy zeskoczyć na ziemię tuż za nim. To też mogłoby go nieźle przestraszyć, wyrósłby jak z podziemi, jego by to przeraziło.

Zdecydował się na tę drugą opcję i upewniając się, że na pewno nic sobie nie zrobi, zeskoczył, samym swoim lądowaniem alarmując złodzieja.

\- Cześć – przywitał się uprzejmie. Czas na gadkę, to powinno go zająć na jakiś czas, może nawet na kilka minut. Gorzej, jeśli zacznie uciekać.

\- Spierdalaj stąd, dziwolągu – rozkazał mu mężczyzna i rzucił klucze na ziemię, zastępując je scyzorykiem.

Bycie nazwanym dziwolągiem bolało wystarczająco mocno, gdy sam się tak określał, ale usłyszenie tego z ust obcej osoby było nawet gorsze. Nie dał się jednak temu zdekoncentrować i w ogóle nie przejęty scyzorykiem zrobił krok w stronę mężczyzny, chcąc go tylko nastraszyć.

\- Wiesz, to co powiedziałeś, nie było zbyt miłe – stwierdził Peter. Z tyłu głowy zmysł ostrzegał go o zagrożeniu, sam też cały czas patrzył na scyzoryk, nie okazując tego jednak w żaden sposób, co bardzo ułatwiała maska. – Tak jak okradanie ludzi na ulicy.

\- Chuj ci do tego – odparł i zamachnął się.

Peter nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna naprawdę zaatakuje. Wyciągnięcie czegoś, co bardziej przypominało nóż do masła niż prawdziwą broń, wziął za oznakę desperacji i próbę wydania się groźniejszym, niż było się w rzeczywistości. Pomylił się jednak. Uniknął oczywiście ciosu wycofując się, ale jego odwrót nie zniechęcił przestępcy, który znów zaatakował.

Było źle. Bardzo źle. Facet zmierzał do walki, której Peter starał się desperacko uniknąć. Uskakiwał przed kolejnymi atakami, ale w końcu nie miał już gdzie, gdy wpadł plecami na ścianę za sobą. Złodziej uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i podszedł jeszcze bliżej.

Cały czas obserwował scyzoryk mężczyzny, zastanawiając się, czy dałby radę mu go wyrwać. Na pewno by dał, robił to już nie raz i to z prawdziwymi nożami. Pewnie nawet nie zrobiłby tym zbyt wielkiej krzywdy, a nawet jeśli, to byłaby tylko złamana ręka, nic poważnego. Mimo to nie potrafił się ruszyć, nawet gdy ból w czaszce był już nie do zniesienia, co oznaczało, że niebezpieczeństwo było naprawdę blisko.

Nie potrafił się zmusić do ruchu. Przed oczami cały czas miał obraz Wade’a, któremu zmiażdżył bark. Po chwili najemnik zmienił się w złodzieja, który z przetrąconym karkiem leżał u stóp Petera, zabity przez niego.

\- Już nie taki mocny, co? – zapytał go przestępca. Peter z trudem go usłyszał, a to wszystko z powodu szumu krwi w uszach.

Zdesperowany zdecydował się na ucieczkę, wciąż miał jeszcze czas. Oparł ręce o ścianę i po chwili dotknął jej nogami. Złodziej chyba nawet tego nie zauważył.

Miał już wspinać się pospiesznie na górę, gdy nagle w chmurze dymu pojawił się Wade. Musiał wiedzieć co się działo, pewnie dzięki komunikatorowi, bo zareagował momentalnie. Złapał złodzieja za głowę i rąbnął nią o ścianę, pozbawiając go tym samym przytomności. Zaskoczony Peter wspiął się wyżej po budynku i zszedł dopiero po kilku sekundach, gdy ostrzeżenie z tyłu głowy ucichło. Wreszcie.

\- To nie było zabawne – stwierdził najemnik, podczas gdy Peter sprawdzał puls przestępcy. Żył.

\- Wybacz – powiedział i stanął przed swoim chłopakiem. – Nie chciałem go zranić.

\- Może jednak powinieneś, prawie zrobił z ciebie Jokera Nolana, eh – zauważył i westchnął. – Petey, nie możesz mi towarzyszyć jeśli nie będziesz w stanie się sam obronić przed takimi popierdółkami. Albo walczysz, albo zostajesz z tyłu i robisz zdjęcia.

\- Zostaję z tyłu – zdecydował szybko. Wade chyba nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał, bo popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. Nie dziwił mu się, w końcu do tej pory był taki chętny do walki, a teraz tak łatwo z niej rezygnował. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak ciężko było Peterowi z tego rezygnować.

\- Oookej. Chcesz już wracać, czy patrolujemy dalej?

\- Patrolujemy – zdecydował. – Wciąż nie zrobiłem zdjęć.

Nie było na to dobrych okazji. Jeśli przyniesie zbyt pospolite zdjęcia, to Jameson mu nie zapłaci, a potrzebował kasy.

\- Zostawaj z tyłu – polecił mu jeszcze Wade. – Skoro nie chcesz nikogo zranić, to nie narażaj też siebie.

\- Będę się trzymał z tyłu jak na początku – obiecał, a jego słowa usatysfakcjonowały najemnika.

\- Dobra. Podwózka!

Peter stęknął zaskoczony, gdy Deadpool nagle wskoczył mu plecy i kazał się wspinać na dach, skąd zadzwonią po policję. Nie miał innego wyboru jak zrobić to, co kazał mu Wade, który uradowany paplał przez całą drogę do góry. Pierwszy raz coś takiego robili i o dziwo udało się bez żadnych problemów. Moc ani na chwilę nie przestała działać i po kilku sekundach byli już na dachu.

\- To było ekstra – stwierdził Peter. Taką moc to on lubił! Nie niebezpieczna, a zarazem przydatna. Szkoda, że o sile nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego.

\- Widzisz? Więcej wiary w siebie i możesz się nawet bić.

\- To tak nie działa, Wade – przypomniał mu. – Emocje wpływają na te moce, nie damy rady nimi walczyć, nie przy takiej adrenalinie.

\- Nie dowiemy się jeśli nie spróbujesz – zauważył i wyciągnął komórkę. – Może zaraz będzie jakaś okazja.

Peter miał nadzieję, że Wade nie będzie kazał mu jednak walczyć. Naprawdę nie chciał w praktyce sprawdzać, czy da radę panować nad swoją siłą.

Nie kazał. Natrafili na paru złodziejaszków, ale Deadpool radził sobie sam i nawet nie próbował przekonać Petera do dołączenia do walki, mógł więc spokojnie robić zdjęcia z góry. Udało mu się zrobić parę, ale nie był z nich usatysfakcjonowany. Stać go było na więcej. Niestety mieli już wracać do domu. Jameson będzie musiał jeszcze chwilę poczekać na nowe fotki.       

Przed powrotem zatrzymali się jeszcze po coś do zjedzenia. Wade’owi nie chciało się gotować – dziwna anomalia – i wolał zjeść kilka enchilad. Peter poprosił o sałatkę. Nie był w nastroju na nic lepszego, zresztą po tej kompromitacji ze złodziejem nie zasłużył w ogóle na jedzenie, ale wolał zjeść sam niż czekać aż najemnik zacznie mu wpychać jedzenie do gardła jak jakiejś gęsi tuczonej na pieczeń.

Z racji swojego wyglądu nie jedli w lokalu tylko na dachu. Powoli robiło się już ciemno, w całym mieście pozapalały się latarnie, a słońce chowało się za budynkami, tworząc przyjemne dla oka obrazy. Peter wpatrywał się w zachód słońca i słuchał wciąż jeszcze trwającego gwaru ulicznego na dole.

\- Kolejny dzień, kolejny sukces – westchnął Wade z zadowoleniem i pełnymi od ostatniej enchilady ustami. – Powinni mi już dać klucze do miasta za to co robię. I postawić pomnik na Times Square. Z brązu. Albo platyny.

\- Od razu ze złota – zasugerował Peter. – Po co się ograniczać?

\- Masz rację! Mój pomnik musi być epicki. I przy okazji największy na świecie, a na pewno większy niż Statua Wolności. Wybacz, panno Liberty, eh – zwrócił się w kierunku, gdzie statua się znajdowała – ale ty tylko stoisz w miejscu i nic nie robisz. Od tego stania nawet z zieleniałaś, ja przynajmniej pomagam.

\- Czy ja też dostanę pomnik? – zapytał nieśmiało. Wiedział, że nie, ale był ciekawy odpowiedzi.

\- Jasne. – Wade zbliżył do siebie kciuk i palec wskazujący tak, by były jak najbliżej, ale się nie dotykały. – O taki tyci.

\- Masz aż tak małego?

\- Pierdol się!

Peter roześmiał się. Tego mu było trzeba, porządnych wygłupów na poprawę humoru. Jak łyk świeżego powietrze ukoiły jego nerwy. Wade był prawdopodobnie najlepszym antydepresantem na świecie.

\- Co sądzisz – kontynuował najemnik – o cokole z granitu, ustawionego na jakiejś wysokiej górze w okolicy Nowego Jorku?

\- Nie ma w okolicy czegoś takiego. Miasto leży w dorzeczu, zbyt wielu wysokich punktów tu nie uświadczysz.

\- Usypie się jakiś kopiec – stwierdził. – A potem postawi na nim mój pomnik. Niczym Jezus z Rio będę spoglądał na miasto czujnym, diamentowym okiem!

\- Diamentowym?

\- Oczywiście! Sam posąg będzie ze złota, a niektóre szczegóły ozdobi się kamieniami szlachetnymi. Myślę, że Bea i Arthur zrobione z rubinów bardzo ładnie by się prezentowały.

\- Chcesz posąg w całości ze złota, czy tylko nim pokryty? – Nie miał pojęcia czemu o to pytał, cała ta rozmowa i tak nie miała sensu, bo żaden pomnik nie postanie, ale przynajmniej nie musiał się przez moment przejmować swoimi problemami.

\- W całości! – odpowiedział od razu.

\- Skąd weźmiesz tyle złota?

\- Duh! Wszyscy wiedzą, że w Fort Knox jest go od cholery.

\- No jasne – przytaknął mu z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem. – A kamienie szlachetne?

\- Jestem pewien, że królowa Elżbieta nie potrzebuje ich aż tyle w swojej koronie.

\- Piękny plan – pochwalił go.

\- Dziękuję! Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. Jak już skończą mój pomnik, postawią jeden tobie. Co powiesz na to, by twój pomnik klęczał przed moim pomnikiem i…

Wade zamarł nagle i przekręcił głowę w prawo, wyraźnie czegoś nasłuchując, dlatego Peter nie odzywał się i nie pytał, co się stało. Gdyby najemnik miał psie uszy, pewnie ruszałby nimi teraz jak szalony.

\- Słyszałeś to? – spytał przyciszonym głosem.

Słyszał wiele rzeczy, jak na przykład samochody, rozmowy czy gołębie gruchające na sąsiednim dachu. W oddali latał jakiś helikopter i też było go wyraźnie słychać.

\- Co takiego?

Deadpool poderwał się i podbiegł do krawędzi budynku, znów nadstawiając ucha. Peter poszedł jego śladem i wtedy to usłyszał – szloch. Teraz gdy wiedział, czego szukał, słyszał go bardzo wyraźnie. Był przez coś tłumiony, rękę lub chusteczkę, ale dalej słyszalny.

Wade skinął na sąsiedni budynek i obaj na niego przeskoczyli, nie wywołując przy tym praktycznie żadnego dźwięku. To mógł być fałszywy alarm, ktoś po prostu sobie płakał w samotności, ale na wszelki wypadek musieli to sprawdzić, dlatego zależało im na elemencie zaskoczenie.

Bezszelestnie podeszli do krawędzi budynku, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie łączył się z kolejnym, a ten z jeszcze jednym, tworząc razem literę U. W alejce było ciemno, nie paliła się żadna latarnia, ale wciąż było dość światła słonecznego, by zobaczyć co się dzieje w dole. A działo się i to coś bardzo niedobrego.

Dwóch mężczyzn stało przy kobiecie, przypierając ją do kąta. Jeden z nich zasłaniał jej usta dłonią i przystawiał nóż do szyi, podczas gdy drugi przeszukiwał jej plecak, wyrzucając na chodnik zeszyty i książki, szukając zapewne czegoś bardziej wartościowego.

\- Musisz jej pomóc – wyszeptał Peter, celowo unikając liczby mnogiej. Nie zamierzał się mieszać i komplikować tak delikatną sytuację.

Wade bez słowa skoczyło przodu i złapał się odstającego od ściany wentylatora. Czy chciał tym na robić hałasu, czy nie, nie było już ważne, bo obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli w górę, kiedy najemnik już zeskakiwał w dół i spadał prosto na nich.

Napastnicy rozbiegli się, puszczając tym samym zaatakowaną kobietę, która ze strachu osunęła się na ziemię i spanikowana zaczęła płakać.

\- Zmywaj się, już! – nakazał jej Deadpool i chwycił mężczyznę z nożem, który próbował zapewnić sobie zakładnika i znów złapać ofiarę.

Najemnik cisnął nim w drugiego napastnika i obaj przewrócili się, ale to jeszcze nie był koniec.

Peter obserwował wszystko z góry, nawet nie robił zdjęć, to nie był najlepszy moment, musiał się zamiast tego upewnić, że ofiara jest bezpieczna.

Kobieta podniosła się z ziemi i na chwiejnych nogach rzuciła się do ucieczki. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko już będzie w porządku, gdy nagle Peter poczuł ukłucie z tyłu głowy. Od razu spojrzał w kierunku kobiety, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy wpadła na trzeciego napastnika, który do tej pory się ukrywał, a teraz mierzył do przerażonej ofiary z pistoletu.

\- Wade, trzeci!

Nie czekając na reakcję najemnika i wbrew swojemu przerażeniu, Peter wszedł na ścianę i szybko pokonał dystans dzielący go od obydwu osób stojących u wejścia do alejki. Zmysł ostrzegający o zagrożeniu szalał, stawał się powoli nie do zniesienia, ale zignorował go i zeskoczył ze ściany, gdy był już dostatecznie blisko.

Wylądował tuż za napastnikiem, wpadając na niego z impetem i popychając go tym samym na kobietę, która nie zdążyła uskoczyć w bok. We dwóch popchnęli ją na ścianę za nią i chwilę później Peter usłyszał przerażający trzask.

Podniósł się z ziemi, na której wylądował, w stresie nie mogąc wcześniej złapać równowagi. Przeskoczył nad leżącym wciąż napastnikiem i podbiegł do kobiety, która była nieruchomo oparta o budynek, o który chwilę wcześniej uderzyła głową.

\- Nie, nie, nie – powtarzał ciągle Peter, błagając by nie wydarzyło się to, czego się obawiał przez cały ten czas. Drżącą ręką sprawdził puls, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek wyczuć, został nagle szarpnięty i poderwany do pionu. Poczuł ucisk wokół szyi i wyczuwalny nawet przez maskę, zimny metal przyłożony do potylicy – broń.

Zamarł w bezruchu, bojąc się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch i doprowadzić do kolejnej śmierci jak przed chwilą. Przestał nawet oddychać i w takim stanie patrzył na Deadpoola, który mierzył bronią prosto w niego, czy może raczej tego, kto chował się za nim.   

\- Ani kroku, bo go rozwalę! – wydarł mu się tuż przy uchu mężczyzna.

Wade nie odpowiedział, a to bardzo źle wróżyło. Był wkurzony. Zapewne bardzo. Peter miał nadzieję, że jakoś znajdzie rozwiązanie tej sytuacji, bo tylko on mógł to zrobić, kiedy jego sparaliżował strach. Wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze i kątem oka spojrzał na przewróconą dziewczynę. Czy żyła? Nie wyglądała, jakby oddychała. Pewnie zginęła. Przez niego. Przez jego moc. Chciało mu się wymiotować na samą myśl, nie było mowy, by teraz miał chociażby spróbować się uwolnić i zabić kolejna osobę. Nikt już przez niego nie zginie. Jeśli ma przez tu umrzeć, to trudno. Nie chciał więcej krwi na rękach. Dwie mu wystarczyły.

\- Rzuć broń! – rozkazał znów napastnik. Lufa pistoletu boleśnie wbiła się Peterowi w czaszkę, ale to było nic w porównaniu z bólem, który ostrzegał go o niebezpieczeństwie. Miał wrażenie, jakby miał zaraz umrzeć i pewnie o to chodziło w ostrzeżeniu.

Rozkazy mężczyzny nie zrobiły na Deadpoolu wrażenie. Stał nieruchomo niczym pomnik, o którym chwilę wcześniej rozmawiali, w ogóle się nie ruszał, jedynie klatka piersiowa unosiła się nieznacznie. Peter dostrzegł też, kiedy jego ręka przesunęła się nieznacznie w górę, a palec drgnął na spuście. Chwile potem rozległ się huk wystrzału, a koło głowy Peter świsnęła kula. Pomimo chwilowego ogłuszenia, był wystarczająco blisko, by usłyszeć chrupnięcie pękającej czaszki i mlaśnięcie rozstępującego się przed pociskiem mózgu.

Ciało za nim zniknęło nagle, a Petera opuściły wszelkie siły i poleciał twarzą do przodu, gdy kolana się pod nim ugięły. Wade znalazł się przy nim w mgnieniu oka i objął go mocno ramionami, przyciskając go do swojej piersi i nie pozwalając ruszyć głową, gdy chciał spojrzeć na swojego napastnika.

\- Nie patrz – polecił mu. – Pamiętasz jak wyglądałem, gdy dostałem kulkę w łeb? To wygląda gorzej, bo ujebało kolesiowi pół łba.

Peter przytaknął i zamiast tego spojrzał w kierunku dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn, którzy leżeli pod ścianą, zapewne nieprzytomni. Jeden z nich miał nóż wbity w obojczyk. Dwie osoby przeżyły, dwie zginęły, a przynajmniej jedna, bo wciąż nie miał pewności co do kobiety.

\- Zabiłeś go – wyszeptał wypranym z emocji głosem. Wade nie zabił nikogo odkąd się poznali. Ani razu nie był do tego zmuszony. Aż do teraz. Cała ta ciężka praca poszła na marne i przez kogo? Petera i jego przeklętą, nadludzką siłę.

\- Przepraszam – brzmiała natychmiastowa odpowiedź najemnika. – Całkowicie się za tobą chował. Mogłem strzelać tylko w ramię i ryzykować, że jeszcze pociągnie za spust, albo przez ciebie i cię zranić, po raz kolejny ryzykując, że coś zrobi. Strzał w głowę był jedynym rozwiązaniem. Wiem, że masz kompleks Chrystusa i pewnie wolałbyś, żebym cię postrzelił, bo chcesz uratować wszystkich, ale nie dało się inaczej.

\- Nie obwiniam cię – zapewnił. Nawet mu to przez myśl nie przeszło. – Obwiniam siebie.

\- Nie powinieneś.

Spodziewał się coś takiego usłyszeć, nie dziwiło go, że Wade’a tak myślał, ale fakty były takie, że gdyby nie moce, którymi mógł zabić, rozprawiłby się z tamtym mężczyzną pomimo posiadania przez niego broni i nikt nie zostałby ranny ani by nie umarł. To wszystko było jego wina.

Jak to było? Nadawał się na bohatera? Wolne żarty. Bohaterzy nie stanowią zagrożenia dla tych, którzy powinni chronić. Bohaterzy nie muszą się bać o to, że ratując ludzi kogoś skrzywdzą. Chciał być superbohaterem. Walczyć u boku Wade i mu pomagać. Marzyć razem z nim o pomnikach stawianych na ich cześć. Być częścią Avengers. Naprawdę chciał! Ale dzisiejsza sytuacja potwierdziła to, czego się obawiał i co go cały czas wstrzymywało. Nie nadawał się do tego. Był zbyt niebezpieczny, a dowód tego leżał tuż obok, prawdopodobnie z pękniętą czaszką, a drugi niedługo trafi do kostnicy. 

Jego marzenia, choć i tak mało realne już wcześniej, teraz w mgnieniu oka rozpadły się na małe kawałeczki. Już zawsze pozostaną tylko tym, bo bezpieczniej dla świata będzie, jeśli nigdy nie założy kostiumu superbohatera, ani nawet nie wyjdzie na ulicę w roli pomocnika Deadpoola. Dobrze wiedział, że w podobnej sytuacji znów się nie powstrzyma i rzuci się na ratunek. Nie ważne jak bardzo tego wszystkiego pragnął, dobro ogółu było ważniejsze od jego egoistycznych pobudek. Nawet jeśli bolało to tak okropnie, że aż brakło mu tchu, a oczy szczypały od zbierających się w nich łez.

W tle rozległ się odgłos policyjnych syren. Ktoś zapewne usłyszał strzał i wezwał policję. Nikogo nie było widać u wejścia do alejki, ale może ludzie bali się podejść.

\- Idź – polecił Peterowi Wade. – Zajmę się wszystkim.

\- Policja będzie cię chciała aresztować – zauważył. Wiedział, że mimo to jego chłopakowi nic nie będzie, na pewno nie da się złapać, ale nie chciał, by cała wina spadła na niego, gdy za wszystko odpowiadał on, a nie najemnik. – Zobaczą ciała i domyślą się, co się zdarzyło.

\- Powiem im, że to było w obronie własnej – powiedział i odepchnął od siebie Petera. Zabolało, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to konieczne, bo sam nigdy by Wade’a nie puścił.

\- Nie uwierzą ci. Nie z twoją przeszłością!

Niepokoił się coraz bardziej. Nie mógł pozwolić, by reputacja Deadpoola legła w gruzach. Nie zasługiwał na to, ludzie powinni go nosić na rekach, a nie się go bać, bo przez Petera był zmuszony kogoś zastrzelić.

\- Nie ruszam się stąd – postanowił. Staną przed policją razem, a gdy ta przyjedzie, przyzna się do wszystkiego.

Wade znów go popchnął, tym razem tak mocno, że Peter zatoczył się i wpadł na ścianę.

\- Zadzwonię do Starka, on wszystkim się zajmie – obiecał, a jego głos był tak stanowczy, że Peter czym prędzej wspiął się na ścianę. Nigdy go takiego nie słyszał. – Spotkamy się w domu, a teraz zmykaj. Już, sio!

Popędził w górę nie zatrzymując się ani nie oglądając za siebie. Zrobił to dopiero, gdy był już na górze. Zobaczył wtedy, jak Wade z telefonem przy uchu przyklęka przy ciele kobiety i sprawdza jej puls. Nie słyszał rozmowy, najemnik musiał wyłączyć komunikator.

Peter ruszył w końcu do domu, gdy policja była już praktycznie przy wejściu do alejki. Biegiem popędził przed siebie, skacząc z dachu na dach, nie będąc pewnym czy ucieka, by go nie zauważono, czy by jak najszybciej oddalić się od ciał.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się stało. Wiedział, do czego jest zdolny, że jest niebezpieczny, ale nigdy by nie pomyślał, że tak szybko przekona się na własne oczy co tak naprawdę może się stać, gdy nie panuje się na nadludzkimi zdolnościami. Że kiedykolwiek się o tym przekona w taki sposób. Coś, co według Wade’a miało potencjał, by pomóc, właśnie zrobiło coś zupełnie odwrotnego.  Jeśli po czymś takim najemnik dalej będzie się upierał, to chyba naprawdę postradał zmysły. Nie było żadnej możliwości, by Peter mógł spełnić marzenia. Problem mocy nie był zresztą jedyny i bez niego nie byłby pewny, czy to dobry pomysł.

Może tak będzie lepiej? Może dobrze, że tak się stało? Przynajmniej raz na zawsze wybił to sobie z głowy. Może przeznaczenie, na które powoływał się Deadpool, dawało im teraz do zrozumienia, że ma inne plany co do Petera. Przyjąłby teraz jakiekolwiek, byle tylko nie czuć się jak morderca i dziwadło w jednym.

Dotarł w końcu do domu. Zszedł z dachu na tyłach budynku, gdzie stał zaparkowany Harley. Minął go z żalem, bo to był jeden z symboli jego pracy w Queens. Nadal będzie na nim jeździł, ale już nigdy na patrole. Żadnych patroli dla niego. Postanowione. Niech Wade sam ciągnie ten wózek, on był zbyt niebezpieczny. Nowojorczycy jeszcze mu za to kiedyś podziękują.

Wszedł do domu trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że w takim stanie mógł je bez problemu zniszczyć. Na szczęście nie stało się tak, więc ściągnął mokrą od środka maskę i rzucił ją byle gdzie, udając się czym prędzej do łazienki, gdzie stanął przed lustrem.

Popatrzył na swoje odbicie, bladą twarz, zapłakane i matowe oczy. Tak wyglądał morderca. Potwór. Ludzie wyobrażają ich sobie jako coś okropnego i obrzydliwego, ale jak widać było na jego przykładzie, byli to normalni ludzie, tacy jak wszyscy inni. Tacy jak on. Był mordercą. Tak jak na pająka przystało.

Osobiście nie pociągnął za spust, nie był też pewny, czy tamta kobieta przeżyła czy nie, ale nie musiał tego wiedzieć ani mieć w rękach broni, by czuć się mordercą. To jego czyny doprowadziły do całej sytuacji. Wade strzelał, ale to Peter go do tego zmusił. Tylko jedna osoba była winna, tak jak w przypadku śmierci wuja. W obu przypadkach równie dobrze to on mógł strzelać, wyszłoby na to samo.

Nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć sobie w oczy, Peter przemył twarz i opuścił łazienkę, by skulić się na kanapie i zapomnieć o świecie. Poczucie winy zżerało go od środka, czuł wręcz fizyczny ból z tego powodu, którego epicentrum znajdowało się w klatce piersiowej. To było prawie jak objawy zawału serca, z tą różnicą że wiedział, że to nie o to chodzi. Bezradnie złapał się za pierś, chcąc sobie jakoś ulżyć w cierpieniu, ale to było oczywiste, że zwykły dotyk w niczym nie pomoże. Tylko dwie rzeczy mogły mu teraz pomóc – czas i śmierć. Pierwsze rozwiązanie będzie długo trwało, a na drugie nie miał odwagi. Przeraził się na samą myśl o odebraniu sobie życia. Było źle, ale nie aż tak źle. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Na świecie byli ludzie z ważniejszymi problemami niż on i jakoś sobie radzili. Wade chociażby. On miał na co narzekać i pragnąć śmierci. Przy problemach najemnika, te Petera wydawały się nieistotne. W końcu Wade zabił setki jeśli nie tysiące osób, on tylko dwie, maksymalnie trzy.

Zdesperowany, by zagłuszyć własne myśli i zaznać nieco spokoju, na który nie zasługiwał, ale był zbyt dużym egoistą, by z niego zrezygnować, odnalazł swój telefon i podłączył do niego słuchawki. Po założeniu ich na uszy puścił jak najgłośniej muzykę i po pozbyciu się aparatu usiadł na kanapie, obejmując kolana i łkając od czasu do czasu. Po kilku minutach, kiedy nie przyniosło to żadnych rezultatów, coś mu nakazało zaszyć się w innym bezpiecznym miejscu. Nim się obejrzał, siedział do góry nogami na suficie, kuląc się w rogu przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami, które i tak mu to nie zagrażały.

Z zamkniętymi oczami i rozkręconą na maksa muzyką nie mógł nic zobaczyć ani usłyszeć, ale mimo to wyczuł, że ktoś się na niego patrzy. Niepewnie uchylił powieki i zobaczył stojącego na środku salonu Wade’a, który przyglądał mu się ze zmartwieniem, maskę trzymając w dłoni.

Peter załkał głośno i odczepił się od sufitu, zgrabnie lądując na podłodze. Gdy już tam był, podbiegł do najemnika i objął go z całej siły. Na to też nie zasługiwał. Na to pocieszanie, bliskość ukochanej osoby. Każdy inny człowiek zostawiłby go w tym momencie i uciekł w siną dal. Ale nie Wade. On nawet nie będąc najemnikiem przyzwyczajonym do śmierci i morderców nie zostawiłby go samego. Z tego powodu chciało mu się płakać jeszcze bardziej. Nieśmiertelny czy nie, Deadpool nie powinien przebywać z osobą, która mogła go w każdej chwili zabić.       

\- Czy ta kobieta… - wydusił z siebie w końcu, gdy jako tako przeszedł mu płacz.

\- Uderzyła się tak mocno, że teraz myśli, że jest papieżem – odpowiedział najemnik.

\- Jak możesz w takiej chwili żartować? – zapytał z pretensją.

\- To moja reakcja obronna – wyjaśnił. – Wygłupiam się, gdy się martwię.

Peter pociągnął nosem i przez łzy spojrzał na swojego chłopaka.

\- Czy ona… - Nie potrafił dokończyć pytania, więc nawet nie próbował.

\- Przeżyła – zapewnił Wade bez mrugnięcia okiem i bez zawahania. – Przeżyła, Petey.

Odetchnął z ulgą i przytulił się znowu do najemnika. Chociaż jedna dobra wiadomość.

\- To było zabawne – stwierdził Deadpool, głaszcząc go po głowie. – Nie ma nic lepszego, niż spieprzanie przed policją.

\- Nie jestem w nastroju na żarty, Wade – przypomniał mu Peter. Gdy zamykał oczy, wciąż widział tę raną kobietę i leżącego obok mężczyznę z rozwaloną czaszką. Nie zobaczył jej wtedy, ale potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak to mogło wyglądać.

\- Wiem, dlatego to ja żartuję, a nie ty.

\- Wade – ostrzegł go po raz ostatni. Jeśli zaraz nie przestanie, to stąd wyjdzie. Pójdzie do ciotki. Nie będzie mógł jej powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło, ale przynajmniej nie usłyszy żadnych żartów. Choć pewnie na nie zasługiwał. Nie był dobrym człowiekiem.

\- To nie była twoja wina, Peter – powiedział łagodnym głosem. Tak łagodnym, że Peterowi znów zachciało się płakać.

\- Właśnie że była – upierał się. – To moja moc to spowodowała.

Gdyby nie ona, kobieta nie wpadłaby z takim impetem na ścianę.

\- To był wypadek. – Wade ucałował go w czubek głowy. – One się zdarzają. Chciałeś dobrze i to jest najważniejsze. 

\- To mnie nie usprawiedliwia. – Nic go nie usprawiedliwiało. – Prawie kogoś zabiłem, a moje czyny doprowadziły do śmierci innej osoby.

\- Gdybyś nie próbował pomóc, tamta kobieta zginęłaby tak czy inaczej. – Peter nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko spojrzeć na najemnika, gdy ten uniósł jego podbródek do góry. – Nie zrobienie nic byłoby gorsze. Popełniłeś błąd, każdemu mogło się to przytrafić. Następnym razem go nie popełnisz, nauczyłeś się już czego nie robić i nie powtórzysz tego.

\- Moc mi na to nie pozwoli.

Co z tego, że będzie wiedział, jaki ruch zrobi komuś krzywdę, jeśli jego siła będzie dalej taka nieprzewidywalna? Nie mógł po prostu stać i się przyglądać, prędzej czy później będzie musiał spróbować pomóc tak jak tej kobiecie i skończy się jak dzisiaj. Może nie za każdym razem, może nie przez popchnięcie jak dziś, ale w końcu znów popełni błąd, bo prawdopodobieństwo jego pojawienia się wyniesie niemal sto procent, gdy będzie chciał walczyć lub kogoś obronić. Za jednym razem lekko kogoś popchnie, za drugim kogoś połamie. Nie dało się tego przewidzieć, dlatego będzie lepiej, jeśli już na zawsze porzuci patrole. Straci wtedy wszystko, również pracę i chcąc nie chcąc, Wade będzie musiał płacić za jego studia, ale lepsze to, niż kogoś znowu zranić.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to w ogóle twoja siła była w to zamieszana – przyznał szczerze. – Każdy wpadając na kogoś z takim impetem mógłby zrobić drugiej osobie krzywdę. Złodziej nawet nie ucierpiał, a przecież to jego popchnąłeś. Chyba wyciągasz nie te wnioski co potrzeba. Wyraźnie możesz kontrolować tę moc.

Wade pewnie widział, co się stało, ale nie wiedział co mówi. Nie dało się kontrolować tej mocy, ustalili to już.

\- Z której strony? Przecież są zależne od moich emocji – przypomniał mu. W tamtym momencie był przerażony, nie chciał by kobiecie coś się stało, więc jego moc zareagowała i użył pełni siły, jaką posiadał, omal nie zabijającej osoby, którą starał się uratować.  

\- Też byłem przekonany co do tych emocji, ale teraz nie jestem taki pewny. Nauczyłeś się chodzić po ścianach, a i przy podnoszeniu czegoś ciężkiego moc nagle nie przestaje działać – zauważył.

\- Bo jestem wtedy spokojny. – Nie chciał do siebie dopuścić myśli, że najemnik może mieć rację. To przecież niemożliwe!

\- A może po postu nie ma to z tym nic wspólnego? – zasugerował. – Byłeś przerażony na początku, może to wpływało na twoje zdolności? Może po prostu potrzebowały czasu na ustabilizowanie się i teraz się to z nimi dzieje?

Peter poczuł się, jakby ktoś nagle zabrał cały jego ból, pozostawiając po nim pustkę, która po chwili wypełniła się na nowo nadzieją, niedawno jeszcze strzaskaną na kawałki. Jeśli nowa teoria Wade’a była prawdziwa i okazałaby się nie teorią, a faktem, to wiele by zmieniło. Oznaczałoby to, że może jednak pomagać, nie bojąc się przy tym, że zrobi komuś krzywdę.

\- Może – odparł niepewnie, nie chcąc sobie robić zbytnich nadziei. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać, czuł się jakby dzięki słowom Deadpoola wstąpiły w niego nowe siły.

Czy to możliwe? Czy byłby w stanie kontrolować tę nadludzką siłę?

\- Jestem tego bardziej pewny niż tej teorii z emocjami – powiedział i otarł mu łzy z policzków. – Peter, wiem że to przez co przechodzisz jest straszne. Cała ta nadludzka siła, odpowiedzialność jaką to ze sobą niesie. Ale uważam, że byłbyś wspaniałym bohaterem gdybyś tylko dał sobie szansę. Możesz to zrobić, Petey. Razem sprawdzimy twoje umiejętności i nauczymy cię kontroli.

Zaszlochał, słysząc po raz kolejny te słowa wsparcia i wiary. A gdy przypomniał sobie na dodatek takie same słowa w wykonaniu Gwen, całkowicie się rozkleił. Niczego innego nie pragnął, jak tylko móc się przysłużyć ludzkości, pomagać im, by nikt nie doświadczył podobnej tragedii do jego własnej. By nikt nie musiał czuć tego co on czuł, gdy zobaczył na podłodze w kuchni krew Bena – uczucia beznadziei tego, że mogło się zrobić więcej. Że dało się temu zapobiec.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

Oddałby wszystko, by ta teoria okazała się prawdą, a początkowe problemy, wątpliwości i strach przeminęły na dobre. Tylko jak mógłby kontrolować tę moc, gdy to wydawało się takie niemożliwe?

\- No jasne! Kto jak nie ty? – Wade uśmiechnął się i potargał mu włosy.  

\- Ja po prostu nie chcę nikomu zrobić krzywdy tak jak dzisiaj – wyznał. Nigdy nie chciał, a jako bohater tym bardziej chciałby temu zapobiec. Jeśli uda mu się opanować siłę, będzie to możliwe, a wtedy… Wtedy już pozostanie tylko jeden problem na jego drodze – odpowiedzialność. Ale w porównaniu z potencjalnym zagrożeniem ze strony jego zdolności, to było małe piwo.

\- Czasami będzie to nieuniknione – westchnął smutno. – Ludzie zostają ranni i giną nawet gdy tego nie chcesz, gdy starasz się temu zapobiec. Wiem, co mówię. Mam na rękach krew tysięcy ludzi. Nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi, mam tak przetrącony kręgosłup moralny, że nie robi to na mnie wrażenia, ale lepiej mieć krew na rękach będącą świadectwem chęci pomocy, niż czyste rączki do końca życia, bo nie kiwnęło się palcem, żeby komuś pomóc. Taka sytuacja powtórzy się pewnie nie raz, ale nie możesz się obwiniać o to, że chciałeś pomóc i ci nie wyszło, bo twoje intencje były czyste.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo potrzebował coś takiego usłyszeć. Zapewnienie, że to nie była jego wina, że to mogło się zdarzyć każdemu, niezależnie od tego, czy ten ktoś miałby taką moc jak on. Co najlepsze, to też napełniło go nadzieją i dodało wiary w siebie, i w swoje możliwości, zwłaszcza w to, że przy odpowiedniej determinacji i ze wsparciem Deadpoola opanuje swoją nadludzką siłę i już nigdy nie skrzywdzi nią nikogo niewinnego. Że zamiast stanowić zagrożenie, będzie dzięki niej ratował.  

\- Od kiedy jesteś taki mądry? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się przez łzy. Był to jednak uśmiech radości, a nie bólu.

\- Miałem dobrego nauczyciela – odparł i znów go do siebie przytulił, a Peter chętnie z tego skorzystał.  

\- Co jeśli kogoś zabiję? – Wątpliwości dalej pozostały, ale tak niewielkie, że praktycznie ich już nie czuł. Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Nie zabijesz – odparł pewny siebie. – Może ktoś zginie, gdy nie dotrzesz do tego kogoś na czas, ale nie zabijesz nikogo. Nieuratowanie kogoś, to co innego niż nieudzielenie pomocy wcale.

\- Co z moimi mocami?

\- Są twoje. Każ im nie zabijać – poradził mu. – To możliwe do zrobienia, Peter. Już kontrolujesz jedną, czemu nie drugą?

To miało sens. Aż trudno mu było pojąć, że nie wierzył w to, że może nad tym zapanować, gdy już wcześniej zrobił to z chodzeniem po ścianach. I to, i to pochodziło z tego samego źródła, musiało się to dać kontrolować tak samo. Ale zamiast spróbować, wolał się nad sobą użalać.  

\- To brzmi pięknie i w ogóle, ale nic to nie zmienia. Przeze mnie zginął tamten człowiek.

Może i kobieta przeżyła, ale wciąż był odpowiedzialny za śmierć tamtego faceta. Był przestępcą, ale nie zasłużył na śmierć.

\- Nie, zginął przeze mnie. To ja strzelałem. Z konieczności, nie dla zabawy, więc nawet ja w świetle prawa jestem usprawiedliwiony.

\- Ale gdyby nie ja, nie musiałbyś.

Gdyby nie był wtedy taki głupi i nie podbiegł do rannej kobiety bez sprawdzania, czy jej napastnik przeżył… Był jednak tak przerażony, że nie myślał wtedy racjonalnie i zależało mu tylko na tym, by w razie czego utrzymać ofiarę przy życiu.

\- Może tak, może nie. – Wade wzruszył ramionami. – Tego już się nie dowiemy. Mleko się wylało, nic już z tym nie zrobisz.

I to go najbardziej dołowało.

\- Jak mam sobie z tym poradzić? – zapytał bezradny.    

\- Nie obwiniaj się? Wiem, że to nie łatwe, ale to co stało się dzisiaj, to naprawdę nie twoja wina. Zrobiłeś najlepsze, co można było zrobić w tej sytuacji i z twoimi obecnymi możliwościami. Nie masz sobie nic do zarzucenia. Zachowaj poczucie winy na przypadki, kiedy naprawdę będziesz winny czemuś więcej niż chęci uratowania bezbronnej kobiety. Została ranna, to prawda, ale przeżyła. Dzięki tobie. – Wade trącił go palcem w czubek nosa i uśmiechnął się. – Myślę, że ona sama nie ma ci za złe tego guza, jakiego się nabawiła, jeśli dzięki temu dalej będzie mogła żyć.

Nienawidził się za to jak logiczne były słowa najemnika i za to, że sam na to wszystko wcześniej nie wpadł. Strach nim zawładnął, wyłączył zdolność logicznego myślenia i przez to spędził prawie cały tydzień na unikaniu tego, co powinien odkrywać. To on powinien dyktować warunki, nie moc dana mu przez jakiegoś cholernego pająka.

Był taki głupi. Bał się nieznanego, nie dając temu żadnej szansy tylko od razu to skreślając, a nawet gdy było inaczej, wolał się chować, zamiast cieszyć darem, który otrzymał. Nie wszystko było jeszcze rozwiązane, ale nadludzka siła już go nie przerażała. Zacisnął pięść, czując całą tę moc, którą dysponował i poczuł ekscytację. Tak jak kiedy balansował na linie. Tak jak kiedy unosił w górę auta. I tak jak kiedy chodził po ścianach. Nie było się już czego bać w tych mocach. Nic a nic. Były niebezpieczne tylko jeśli im na to pozwoli. A nie zamierzał tego zrobić. Już nie.

Czasu już nie cofnie, nadal czuł się winny śmierci tamtego człowieka, przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu. Było mu też przykro, że naraził zdrowie tamtej kobiety, ale może jeszcze sprawić, że taka sytuacja już nigdy się nie powtórzy. Tak jak mówił Wade, wyciągnie wnioski i następnym razem uratuje człowieka, nie go skrzywdzi. Odpokutuje za swoje błędy.  

\- Dzięki, Wade. – Bez niego nigdy by do tego wszystkiego nie doszedł, albo zrobiłby to zbyt późno, po wielu latach.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

\- Nie, naprawdę. Dziękuję – powtórzył i choć starał się już nie płakać, łzy same pociekły.

\- No już, już. – Wade potarł jego nos i starł bańkę, którą w nim powstała. – Chcesz chusteczkę? Pachnie lawendą.

Peter zaśmiał się słabo. Był potwornie zmęczony, to był prawdziwy rollercoaster emocji, ale już się skończył. Teraz czuł tylko spokój. 

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał i przytulił raz jeszcze Deadpoola.

\- Ja ciebie też. – Spodziewał się odwzajemnienia uścisku albo całusa w głowę, zamiast tego został podniesiony i znajdował się teraz w ramionach najemnika. – To był ciężki dzień dla mojego małego pajączka. Co powiesz na maraton filmów z Timem Currym? Zaczniemy od _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ , a potem…

\- Miłego dnia? – zasugerował cytatem, starając się naśladować brytyjski akcent jak najlepiej potrafił.

\- Tak! Uwielbiam tę rolę! A potem _To_! Balony nigdy nie były tak przerażające.

Pozwolił się zanieść na kanapę, gdzie został owinięty najpierw kocem porzuconym tam popołudniu, a potem ramionami Wade’a, który wtulił się w niego jak tylko się dało, z dziwnego kąta obsługując pilot od telewizora, do którego wcześniej podłączył laptopa. Peter rozluźnił się i zrelaksował, gdy film się zaczął.

Wiara Wade’a dodała mu pewności siebie i też pozwoliła mu wierzyć w to, że może… MOŻE jednak mógł zostać bohaterem i nawet dzisiejsze fiasko nie pogrzebało wszelkich nadziei.

Spróbuje. Tak jak radziła mu Gwen. Tak jak od początku radził mu Wade. Bo jeśli oni w niego wierzą, to on też w siebie uwierzy. I nic go nie powstrzyma. Bo nic nie powstrzyma bohatera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za mało mam tego czasu na pisanie, zdecydowanie za mało, zwłaszcza przy takich ilościach tekstu, które piszą się same. Wypadałoby jeszcze zaktualizować dwa inne opowiadania, ale nie ma kiedy :D  
> Zaczynam żałować, że tak każę się Peterowi ociągać, bo już się nie mogę doczekać, kiedy opiszę jego przemianę w bohatera w spandeksie i w ogóle, ale zależało mi na opisaniu wszystkich jego wątpliwości, tej walce z samym sobą, strachem przed niebezpiecznymi mocami. Tyle czasu ile mu dałam, wydają mi się być idealną ilością, by sobie to wszystko w głowie poukładać i w końcu zdecydować na założenie specjalnego kostiumu tylko dla niego. Już niedługo. Jeszcze tylko nauka huśtania na sieci i Peter będzie gotowy podbić Nowy Jork i łapać przestępców niczym prawdziwy pająk :D
> 
> Cześć, MJ! Witamy w obsadzie, mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawić :)
> 
> Dzisiejszy rozdział sponsorowany jest przez piosenkę Rainbow by Sia. Świetnie wprowadziła mnie w nastrój końcowej rozmowy Petera z Wadem.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli ma osiągnąć sukces i w pełni zapanować nad swoją nadludzką siłą, to musi odciąć się od wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się dotychczas. Pierwsze niemrawe próby korzystania z nowych zdolności muszą zostać wymazane z pamięci, by nie patrzeć przez ich pryzmat podczas nauki.

Jakaś jego część wciąż wierzyła, że emocje odgrywają w tym wszystkim sporą rolę, więc uwolniony od wszelkich trosk umysł powinien mu bardzo pomóc. A nawet jeśli to nie o emocje chodziło i tak jak twierdził Wade moce po prostu były niestabilne tylko dlatego, bo były nowe, to nie szkodzi. Tak czy inaczej spokój będzie przydatny, bo zamierzał zapanować nad siłą. Nie pozwoli, by taka sama sytuacja co wczoraj znów się wydarzyła.

Miał więcej wiary w siebie niż wczoraj czy wcześniej. Wszystko dzięki rozmowie z Deadpoolem i jego argumentom, które z każdą chwilą miały dla Petera tylko więcej i więcej sensu, za to cała reszta, z którą męczył się cały czas, traciła na wartości. Nawet ta teoria o emocjach w końcu przestanie mieć znaczenie i to pewnie niedługo. Był dobrej myśli, gdy w środku nocy przysypiał ze swoim chłopakiem na kanapie.    

Nie uchroniło go to jednak przed wspominaniem poprzedniej nocy. Najpierw śniło mu się coś miłego. Nie pamiętał nawet dokładnie co takiego, ale gdy się obudził nie był zaniepokojony, a jedynie potwornie zmęczony. Zaspanym wzrokiem popatrzył na wciąż włączony telewizor i po chwili zasnął z powrotem, za kołysankę mając pochrapywanie Wade’a. To właśnie za drugim razem, odtworzone jakby z nagrania, przeżył raz jeszcze zabójstwo tamtego złodzieja, ale tym razem mózg dopowiedział sobie to, czego nie widział naprawdę.

We śnie zobaczył ciało z bliska, dopasowując je do opisu, jaki dał mu najemnik. Wiedział, że to tylko sen, bo zabitemu mężczyźnie brakowało dosłownie połowy twarzy, ale nie dlatego, że została odstrzelona, ale ktoś ją po prostu odciął.

Kobieta, którą popchnął leżała w tym samym miejscu co na jawie, ale tym razem miała nienaturalnie wygiętą szyję i patrzyła na niego pustymi, pozbawionymi życia oczami. Peter wzdrygnął się czując na sobie to spojrzenie. Czuł, że ta kobieta go osądza, uważa go za winnego swojej śmierci, przynajmniej tej we śnie, skoro naprawdę nie zginęła wcale.

Największą jednak wskazówką wskazującą na to, że to był koszmar, była broń. Peter trzymał w dłoni pistolet Wade’a, którym ten zabił przestępcę, by go ratować. Z wciąż ciepłej po wystrzale lufy unosił się dym jak w kreskówce, a na ziemi walały się łuski, choć tamtego wieczora tylko jedna kula opuściła magazynek, który wciąż ciążył nieprzyjemnie w dłoni, przypominając o tym, jak niebezpieczna rzecz spoczywa w rękach Petera. Dosłownie.

Był pewien, że to tyle – cały sen. Skoro wiedział, że śni, to mógł się też obudzić, ale gdy próbował, nic się nie działo, koszmar trwał dalej. Wade’a nie było nigdzie w pobliżu, był sam i nie potrafił się ruszyć, wpatrzony w ciała przed sobą. Zauważył w tedy, że ocalałe oko przestępcy również jest otwarte jak u kobiety i też jest w niego wpatrzone, ale w tym widać było tylko wściekłość, nienawiść i żądzę mordu.

Nie wiedząc co robić, Peter spróbował zamknąć oczy, ale to nie był dobry pomysł, bo gdy ponownie je otworzył, znów był trzymany przez martwego mężczyznę, a do głowy miał przystawiony pistolet. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć słów, które wypowiadał przestępca. Nie pamiętał już, jak brzmiały wieczorem, słyszał więc tylko jakiś niezrozumiały bełkot, który nie przypominał żadnego znanego mu języka.

Tak jak na jawie, tak samo i we śnie ogarnęło go przerażenie, ale świadomość tego, że to wszystko to tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni, pozwoliła mu przezwyciężyć ten strach i obrócić się w stronę swojego napastnika tylko po to, by spojrzeć w ziejącą czerwienią dziurę w głowie.

Ten nieprzyjemny widok wybudził w końcu Petera, który podskoczył ze strachu i natychmiast otworzył oczy, po czym znów się wzdrygnął i nawet odsunął do tyłu, gdy zobaczył przed sobą białe ślepia wpatrzone w niego z bliskiej odległości. Cud, że nie skończył przez to na suficie. A było blisko, bo poczuł impuls nakazujący mu tam wskoczyć. Sufit był bezpieczny – tak podpowiadał mu instynkt, który pojawił się w jego głowie po ugryzieniu pająka.

\- Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału? – zapytał i przetarł dłonią zmęczone oczy. Nie miał pojęcia ile spał, ale czuł się jak po dwóch godzinach.

Wade wyszczerzył się do niego, ale coś w tym uśmiechu wydawało się sztuczne.

\- Zapomniałem, że ta twarz…

\- Nie chodzi o to – przerwał, nawet nie dając najemnikowi porządnie się rozkręcić. Teraz było jasne, czemu uśmiech był tak dziwny. Bo niedokończony żart nie był żartem, tylko zakamuflowanym faktem, który Wade’a irytował. – Każdy by się wystraszył, gdyby zaraz po obudzeniu zobaczył jak ktoś z bliskiej odległości się na niego gapi. Zwłaszcza po koszmarze.

Deadpool napiął mięśnie i przyjrzał mu zmartwiony, przysuwając się jednocześnie bliżej Petera, który leżał na samej krawędzi łóżka.

\- Śnił ci się koszmar? – zapytał, a jego dłoń odnalazła dłoń Petera i uścisnęła ją delikatnie.

\- Wczorajszy patrol – odpowiedział i westchnął, ciesząc się z tego niewielkiego kontaktu fizycznego pomiędzy nimi. Pomagało mu to pamiętać, że nie śni już i szybciej dojść do siebie po koszmarze. Serce dalej mu łomotało i wciąż towarzyszyło mu nieprzyjemne uczucie zagrożenia, ale powoli oba zjawiska słabły.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś się o to nie obwiniał – przypomniał Wade. Był już dość blisko, by mógł objąć Petera i skorzystał tego, przyciągając go do siebie, ale ten od razu zaczął się wiercić i wyślizgnął się z uścisku najemnika.

\- Mówiłeś też, że to nie będzie łatwe, więc przymknij się – polecił mu zirytowany i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Nie pamiętał, kiedy się tu przenieśli, ale musiała być to sprawka Wade’a, który dosiadł się do niego. Peter mógł wyczuć, jak emanuje od niego niepewność i wiedział, co jest jej powodem. – Wybacz.

Przepraszał za swoją usprawiedliwioną, ale przesadzoną reakcję. Trudno jednak było się nie zirytować, gdy w grę wchodziło doprowadzenie do czyjejś śmierci, a Wade traktował to jak poplamienie czyjegoś garnituru kawą. Nie mógł jednak winić najemnika za takie podejście, a tym samym czepiać się, że dla niego pogodzenie się z morderstwem było czymś łatwym. Choć na pewno były sprawy, z którymi nawet on łatwo się nie godził, więc może jednak Peter miał prawo zareagować tak, jak zareagował. Przynajmniej nie krzyknął, a naskoczenie na siebie w związku nie było niczym niezwykłym, byleby w rozsądnych ilościach i nie z byle powodu. A powód w tym momencie był.

\- Wporzo – zapewnił Wade, nie czując urazy. – Zagalopowałem się. Jesteś za bardzo empatyczny, żeby tak szybko przejść do porządku dziennego nad czymś takim, nawet jeśli to nie była twoja wina.

\- Chciałbym szybko się z tym pogodzić – wyznał i spojrzał na Deadpoola wiedząc, że ten nie oceni tego podejścia jako coś nieodpowiedniego.  – Ale po prostu nie potrafię.

\- Całe szczęście! Jeszcze zrobiłby się z ciebie taki psychol jak ze mnie – zmartwił się Wade i poklepał go z uśmiechem po ramieniu. – Nie zmieniaj się więc we mnie, eh?

\- To byłoby trudne do zrobienia. – Najemnik popatrzył na niego ciekawsko. – Mój żołądek w życiu nie byłby w stanie wytrzymać takich ilości meksykańskiego jedzenia.

Wade prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Amator.

\- Wolę być amatorem niż mieć problemy z żołądkiem – stwierdził i podniósł się z łóżka, by zacząć nowy dzień.

\- Mój żołądek jest ze stali! – oburzył się Deadpool podążając za nim do salonu.

\- Twoje długie posiedzenia w łazience po większym wypadzie po meksykańskie żarcie temu zaprzeczają.

\- Kontempluję w ciszy i spokoju nad sensem życia!

\- Raczej spisujesz testament i zastanawiasz się gdzie popełniłeś błąd w swoim życiu – wypomniał mu, śmiejąc się w duchu z tekstów, które już nie raz słyszał przez drzwi łazienki. Jak na kogoś, kto nie mógł umrzeć, Wade potrafił w bardzo dramatyczny sposób mówić o własnej śmierci. Na sedesie.

\- Skąd wiesz o testamencie? – zapytał podejrzliwe, zbliżając się powoli do Petera, któremu zmysł podpowiedział, że zaraz może zostać przygnieciony do podłogi albo do ściany. Wade wybrał ścianę. Mógłby z łatwością uniknąć jego „ataku”, ale nie było to konieczne, gdy wiedział, że nic mu nie grozi.

\- Znalazłem rolkę papieru z gryzmołami zapisanymi długopisem, którego używasz do rozwiązywania w kiblu krzyżówek – wyjaśnił, obserwując jak oczy najemnika robią się powoli coraz większe. – Dzieci z sierocińca na pewno ucieszą się z twojej kolekcji noży. A tak w ogóle, to jeśli dalej tego nie wiesz, to trzecie hasło w krzyżówce to liofilizacja.

Deadpool zniknął mu z oczu tak szybko, że podejrzewałby użycie przez niego teleportacji, gdyby nie to, że w bokserkach raczej ciężko ukryć cokolwiek poza własnym ciałem.

Najemnik wpadł do łazienki, zostawiając otwarte drzwi, przez które Peter słyszał, jak jego chłopak szuka pod umywalką magazynu z krzyżówkami.

\- Lio… co?! – zawołał ze środka.

Peter pokręcił głową i z uśmiechem przeskoczył przez kanapę, rozsiadając się na niej wygodnie, nie kłopocząc się ze zrobieniem sobie śniadania. Prędzej czy później Wade i tak wpadnie do kuchni. Jak tylko przypomni sobie jak brzmiało krzyżówkowe hasło.

Czekając na niego postanowił włączyć telewizor, by mieć się na czym skupić i nie myśleć o wydarzeniach poprzedniego dnia. Jeśli chciał zachować otwarty umysł i chłodną głowę przed treningiem, od tego właśnie musi zacząć.

Okazało się to znacznie trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał, bo gdy skakał po kanałach w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego do oglądania, natrafił na kanał informacyjny, a tematem numer jeden było nic innego, tylko wczorajsza śmierć jednej osoby.

Nie było żadnych nagrań z miejsca zdarzenia, żadnych zdjęć, ale reporter opisujący całą sprawę posiadał jakieś informacje. Peter przysunął się bliżej telewizora, tak że siedział teraz na brzegu kanapy, wpatrzony w ekran. Był spięty, palec trzymał na przycisku pilota, by w razie czego zmienić kanał, gdyby jednak zaraz pokazali ciało. Nie widząc żadnych zdjęć mógł sobie wyobrażać, że wcale nie był w tamtym miejscu kilka godzin temu i chodzi o jakieś inne morderstwo. Mało to ludzi ginie codziennie w Nowym Jorku?

Niestety słowa reportera potwierdzały, że chodzi o sprawę, w której brał udział z Deadpoolem, choć póki co o tym drugim nie było ani słowa. Peter zdziwiony zmrużył oczy i pogłośnił telewizor. Wszystko się zgadzało – miejsce zbrodni, ilość ciał, godzina, wszystko. Poza tym, że najwyraźniej nikt nie wiedział, że na miejscu obecny był też Wade. Czyżby Tony już zatarł ślady? Tak szybko? Przecież policja musiała widzieć Deadpoola, praktycznie już podeszli do wejścia alejki, gdy Peter w końcu stamtąd uciekł. Musieli go widzieć i jakoś wątpił, że ich rzecznik nie poinformował prasy o najemniku. Obywatele mieli prawo wiedzieć, że ich naczelny bohater mógł kogoś zabić jak za dawnych lat, tymczasem jednak o niczym takim nie było mowy, a reportaż ciągnął się już chwilę.

\- Dwaj ranni zostali od razu przewiezieni do szpitala, gdzie…

Dwaj? Co z kobietą? Przecież też przeżyła. Nie zabrali jej? Była w stanie odejść o własnych siłach? Możliwe.

\- „Sfermentowana pasza dla zwierząt” – wyrwał go nagle z transu głos Wade’a. Najemnik stał tuż za jego plecami. – Jak dokończę tę krzyżówkę, to wygram dwie stówy! – Peter mu nie odpowiedział, nie będąc teraz w stanie myśleć nad właściwą odpowiedzią. – Co oglądasz?

\- Mówią o wczorajszym – odpowiedział, nie odwracając wzroku nawet na chwilę. Nie chciał ryzykować, że coś przegapi, to było ważne.

Wade’a najwyraźniej ta odpowiedź satysfakcjonowała, bo mamrocząc pod nosem możliwe rozwiązania hasła poszedł do kuchni, pozwalając mu słuchać w spokoju. Policja nie wiedziała, kto dokładnie jest sprawcą zabójstwa, ale podejrzewała konkurencyjną grupę albo wewnętrzne porachunki całej trójki. Tak jakby nie widzieli wczoraj Deadpoola i w ogóle go nie podejrzewali.

\- Hej, co w zasadzie zrobił Tony, żeby o tobie nie mówili? – zapytał, tylko na chwilę zerkając do kuchni, gdzie Wade już działał.

\- Bo ja wiem? – odparł Wade. – Zwiałem zanim przyszedł.

\- Policja cię nie goniła? – Pamiętał, że najemnik o tym wspomniał.

\- Tylko przez chwilę. Ciężko gonić kogoś, kto się teleportuje.

Peter przytaknął, choć Wade pewnie nawet nie patrzył w jego stronę.

\- To czemu od razu nie przyszedłeś do domu?

Wydawało mu się to dziwne, że Deadpool nie wpadł do mieszkania zaraz za nim. Był pewien, że to dlatego, bo czekał na Tony’ego, albo uciekał przed policją tak jak mówił wczoraj, ale skoro zwiał im zanim pościg na dobre się rozpoczął, co zajęło mu aż tyle czasu?

\- Chciałem ci dać ochłonąć – wyjaśnił. Peter spojrzał w jego stronę, czując na sobie jego spojrzenie. Było spokojne, Wade bez żadnego problemu spoglądał mu prosto w oczy. – Pomogło?

\- Trochę – przyznał i powrócił do oglądania, a najemnik do gotowania.

Reportaż wciąż trwał i dalej ani słowa o rannej kobiecie. Tak jakby w ogóle jej tam nie było albo nie istniała. Do znudzenia powtarzano tylko o dwóch rannych i jednym zabitym. Trzy osoby, żadnych podejrzanych, żadnej kobiety.   

\- Nie mówią nic o tamtej kobiecie – wspomniał, chcąc zainteresować tym swojego chłopaka, który jednak wydawał się być obojętny wobec tego wszystkiego. Ale czy mógł go za to winić? Wade sam przyznał, że morderstwa go nie ruszają. – Jak myślisz, dlaczego?

\- Może nie chciała, by o niej mówiono? – zasugerował. – Może prasa o niej nie wie? Może boją się o jej bezpieczeństwo i zrobili z niej świadka koronnego? Może porwali ją kosmici! Kto wie, przynajmniej ma spokój.

\- Tak – zgodził się, ignorując delikatne mrowienie z tyłu czaszki.

To było dziwne, ale Wade pewnie miał rację. Skoro prasa nie miał zdjęć, to pewnie nie miała też wszystkich informacji, tak jak nie wiedzieli o Deadpoolu, którego policja na pewno zobaczyła. Pewnie nic jej się nie stało i puszczono ją po badaniach w karetce do domu. Przecież nie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu ani nikt jej nie porwał. Jakkolwiek w sprawę był zamieszany Tony, to raczej nie było w jego stylu, by porywać ludzi.

_Albo zwłoki._

Wade już bardziej był zdolny do czegoś takiego, ale po co miałby porywać i ukrywać przed policją kobietę, która tylko została ranna? To nie miało sensu.

\- Zmień kanał – polecił mu Wade. – Powinny lecieć powtórki _Golden Girls_.

Posłuchał się go, bo nie chciał dłużej myśleć o tym wszystkim i nabierać kolejnych, bezsensownych wątpliwości. Nie teraz. Deadpool został zobaczony przez policję, Tony to z nimi załatwił – może nawet dał im w łapę – kobieta odeszła w swoją stronę, koniec historii. Wade nie miał powodu, by kłamać w tej sprawie, a Peter nie miał powodu, by mu nie ufać.   

\- Wiesz, że nie przepadam za tym serialem.

U Wade’a równało się to ze świętokradztwem. Nie że nienawidził tego serialu, po prostu nie był on dla niego. Wolał oglądać coś ciekawszego niż wzdychać do kobiet, które mogłyby być jego babciami.

\- Bluźnisz w moim domu!

No więc właśnie.

Peter przewrócił oczami, odcinając się od dalszego oburzenia w wykonaniu najemnika. Rzucił pilot na kanapę, a sam z niej wstał, ruszając do sypialni.

\- Zostawię cię sam na sam z szanownymi paniami – poinformował najemnika. – Idę pobiegać, dawno tego nie robiłem.

Co prawda ćwiczył w inny sposób, choćby skacząc po dachach, ale to nie to samo co jogging. Miał do niego sentyment, pewnie już zawsze będzie miał. To w końcu od niego niejako zaczęła się cała przemiana, jaką przeszedł. To właśnie jogging i trening z Wadem pozwoliły mu w końcu odegrać się na Flashu. Tylko dlatego, że pająk dał mu niesamowitą sprawność fizyczną nie znaczyło, że ma teraz zrezygnować z biegania co jakiś czas. Lubił to, pomagało mu się wyciszyć. Może gdyby wcześniej sobie o tym przypomniał, to nie panikowałby tyle przez tych kilka dni.

\- A co ze śniadaniem, eh?! – zawołał Wade, wpadając za nim do sypialni. W dłoni trzymał łopatkę kuchenną, która ociekała jakimś tłuszczem.

\- Wstrzymaj się chwilę – polecił mu, zakładając swoje spodnie do biegania.

\- Ale ja już zacząłem! – poskarżył się i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, wlepiając chłodny wzrok w przebierającego się Petera.

\- Ty zjedz pierwszy. Na pewno zmieścisz całe to żarcie.

\- Cóż, tak – przyznał nieskromnie. – Ale nie o to chodzi! Nie doceniasz mojego wysiłku włożonego w najważniejszy posiłek dnia!

\- Dla ciebie każdy posiłek jest najważniejszy – przypomniał mu z uśmiechem i opadł na łóżko, by zawiązać buty.

Najemnikowi po raz kolejny przeszła złość. Przynajmniej na moment.

\- Jedzenie ogółem jest ważne, przecież bez niego umrzesz! Nie umieraj, Petey!

Śmiejąc się, Peter odepchnął od siebie Wade’a, którzy rzucił się na niego i objął mocno, płacząc mu w ramię.

\- Nie umrę jeśli przez półgodziny nie zjem – zapewnił i z czułością poklepał Deadpoola po łysej łepetynie. – Mam pomysł. Przygotuj coś fajnego dla mnie, a jak wrócę, to od razu to spałaszuję, co ty na to?

\- Mogę ugotować wszystko? – zapytał z niepokojącym uśmieszkiem.

\- No, nie wszystko. Wszystko byle tylko nie mięso – poprosił, krzywiąc się na samą myśl. O ile wczoraj decyzja o zjedzeniu sałatki była podyktowana brakiem apetytu, tak teraz nie miał ochotę na nic, co podczas przeżuwania będzie mlaskać jak przeszywany kulą mózg. Wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie ten dźwięk tuż obok ucha.

\- Niech to, a mam gdzieś taki dobry przepis na haggis – powiedział rozczarowany Wade. – Dobra, zaspokoję twoje wegańskie pragnienia. I nie tylko – dodał po chwili, puszczając mu oczko.

\- Tylko wegetariańskie będą okej – poinformował go, ale najemnik już wybył.

Peter westchnął i dokończył przebieranie się. Gdy był już gotowy, wziął jeszcze swój telefon, by podczas biegania specjalna aplikacja mierzyła spalone kalorie i przebyty dystans. Poza tym zawsze dobrze jest posłuchać jakiejś motywacyjnej muzyki podczas joggingu.

Wymknął się z mieszkania po cichu, by Wade go przypadkiem nie zatrzymał. Miał jednak przeczucie, że gdyby najemnik chciał, to i tak by go dopadł przed wyjściem. Ciche przejście obok niego wydawało się czymś niemożliwym do zrealizowania. Nawet w zaciszu własnego domu Wade zawsze był czujny.

Na dworze było chłodno, ale rześko. Słońce już powoli wstawało, tak jak i mieszkańcy całego Nowego Jorku, ale wciąż było bardzo wcześnie, co zaskoczyło Petera. Do tej pory nie spojrzał na zegarek, choć przez kilka minut gapił się w telewizor, gdzie na dolnym pasku podawano godzinę. Teraz, gdy otwierał potrzebne mu aplikacje zobaczył, że jest dopiero kilka minut po piątej.

Nie czując potrzeby, by się rozgrzewać, nie z tymi nowymi zdolnościami, Peter schował telefon do kieszeni i ruszył truchtem przed siebie. Para ulatywała mu co chwilę z ust, a skóra drżała od zimna, ale czuł się świetnie. Szybko złapał odpowiedni rytm i z muzyką dudniącą w uszach skupiał się tylko na tym, co przed nim.

Takiego spokoju było mu potrzeba w tych trudnych chwilach, jakie przeżywał. Nawet nie musiał o nich myśleć, by się zrelaksować, samo bieganie działało kojąco na umysł. Staż, studia, moce, wczorajsza sytuacja – to wszystko poszło teraz w odstawkę, bo właśnie był w swoim żywiole. Znowu uwierzył, że wszystko się jeszcze jakoś ułoży. Absolutnie wszystko, tak jak ułożyło się z Flashem. Wtedy też postawienie mu się wydawało się niemożliwe, a jednak udało się. Musi się udać i teraz. Będzie ciężko, na pewno, zwłaszcza jeśli rzeczywiście w grę wchodziło jakieś przeznaczenie.

Przeznaczenia ponoć nie da się zmienić, ale można decydować o tym, jaką drogą się do niego podąża. To właśnie zamierzał zrobić i pokona ją z równie wielką łatwością, tak jak pokonywał teraz tę rzeczywistą. Może nie od razu, w końcu pierwszy bieg też nie był imponujący, ale trening czyni mistrza, a Peter nie zamierzał się zadowalać pozycją przegranego, tak jak przez praktycznie całą szkołę średnią. 

Nie spodziewał się, że ta krótka przebieżka będzie taka owocna. Oczyścił umysł kompletnie z dotychczasowych wątpliwości, nabrał pewności siebie i był gotowy spróbować wszystkiego raz jeszcze niczym nowonarodzony, nie przywołując w pamięci wcześniejszych, przykrych doświadczeń, bo zamierzał udawać, że ich nie ma, korzystając tylko z tych przyjemnych.

Uśmiechał się przez całą drogę powrotną i gdy pokonał ostatnich kilka kroków, zatrzymując się przed budynkiem. Postanowił nie korzystać ze schodów i po upewnieniu się, że horyzont jest czysty, wspiął się po ścianie, ani przez moment nie bojąc się, że coś może pójść nie tak. Znał już tę moc, wierzył w nią, ufał jej i w pełni ją kontrolował. Jego pierwsza styczność z nią odeszła w zapewnienie, etap stabilizacji się zakończył i mógł z niej w pełni korzystać nie obawiając się, że zdolność obróci się przeciwko nie mu. Miał nadzieję, że niedługo to samo będzie mógł powiedzieć o nadludzkiej sile.

Okno było zamknięte, zapukał więc, od razu zwracając uwagę Wade’a, który z wrażenia aż się przewrócił. Peter zaśmiał się z tej przesadzonej reakcji i poczekał, aż najemnik otworzy, co w końcu zrobił, wciągając go od razu do środka po chwyceniu go za kołnierz bluzy.

\- Raju, Petey, nie strasz człowieka, który trzyma w dłoni nóż – polecił mu Wade’a, gdy już był w ciepłym mieszkaniu. – Może się wtedy przydarzyć wypadek, o!

Deadpool pokazał mu dłoń, a Peter dopiero teraz zauważył, że w jego lewej dłoni znajduje się wspomniany wcześniej nóż, który przebił ją na wylot centralnie na środku.

\- Naprawdę aż tak się przestraszyłeś? – zapytał zmartwiony i złapał swojego chłopaka za rękę, chcąc mu jakoś pomóc, ale nie bardzo wiedząc jak. Ciężko udzielić pomocy komuś, kto się regeneruje.

Wade pokiwał głową w górę i w dół, ale w tym samym czasie z jego ust padło słowo „nie”.

\- Po prostu uznałem to za dobry żart – wyjaśnił i wyjął nóż z dłoni jakby nigdy nic. Krew zaczęła kapać na podłogę, ale z każdą sekundą coraz mniej. Rana zasklepiała się na ich oczach.

\- Prześmieszne – stwierdził z przekąsem i zacisnął dłonie na ranie, by nie brudzić dalej podłogi. Krew Wade’a była ciepła i choć było to nieco upiorne oraz obrzydliwe, Peter ucieszył się, że coś rozgrzało mu dłonie.

\- Prawda? Jak tam jogging, eh?

\- Inspirujący – odparł wciąż nieco zdyszany. Nie był zmęczony, a jedynie oddech wracał mu do normy. – Jak tam moje śniadanie?

\- Nie jestem wielkim fanem bezmięsnych potraw, źle mi się je gotuje – wyznał najemnik. Nawet nie próbował zabrać swojej krwawiącej dłoni z uścisku Petera.

\- Wade, wiesz że takie naleśniki też są bez mięsa – zauważył z uśmiechem Peter.

\- Naleśniki to naleśniki, oddzielny rodzaj pokarmu!

\- Bezmięsny.    

\- Co jak są zrobione z mączki zrobionej ze świerszczy, eh? EH!?

Peter miał mu już odpowiedzieć, ale nie potrafił.

\- To całkiem dobre pytania – stwierdził po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Ha!

\- Ale nie robisz naleśników ze świerszczy.

\- Skąd wiesz?

Peter prychnął i niechętnie wypuścił dłoń najemnik spomiędzy swoich. Po ranie nie został już nawet ślad, znajdowały się tam jedynie te blizny, które były tam cały czas.

\- Błagam nie próbuj nigdy gotować robali – poprosił i poszedł się wykąpać przed śniadaniem.

\- Dlaczego nie? Robale są pożywne, zapytaj Bear’a Gryllsa! Takiemu pajęczakowi jak ty pewnie by smakowało.

\- Nie jestem pajęczakiem, jestem człowiekiem.

\- Pajęczak właśnie tak by powiedział – stwierdził i zmrużył groźnie oczy, po czym dał Peterowi do zrozumienia, że go obserwuje, nim ten zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

Nie planował długo siedzieć po prysznicem, jedynie kilka minut, by zmyć z siebie cały pot i brud, zwłaszcza ten wczorajszy. No i krew, która powoli zasychała mu na rękach. W przeciwieństwie do wczorajszej ta była prawdziwa , ale jakiś głosik w jego głowie podpowiadał mu, ani za tą, ani tą metaforyczną nie odpowiada. Uciszył ten głosik i zaczął się myć, spłukując z siebie przynajmniej jedną warstwę krwi.

Odświeżony i zrelaksowany po przyjemnym, ciepłym prysznicu, Peter dołączył znów do Wade’a, który szukał czegoś w szafce pod zlewem.

\- Co robisz? – spytał wycierając włosy ręcznikiem.

Nie wyściubiając nosa z szafki, najemnik odpowiedział:

\- Jestem pewien, że mieliśmy tu gdzieś jakiegoś robala. – Peter przewrócił oczami i złapał swojego chłopaka za bokserki, siłą wyciągając go z szafki. – Hej, jeśli chcesz seksu, wystarczy ładnie poprosić!

\- Nie jem owadów – powtórzył, ignorując zmianę tematu, jaką zaoferował poprawiający swoje odzienie Deadpool.

\- Na pewno? – zapytał i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. – Bo mam takiego jednego fajnego robaka. Trochę duży, ale na pewno…

\- Chcesz żebym odgryzł ci penisa? – zapytał całkowicie poważnie.

Zapanowała cisza, a Wade znieruchomiał, nawet nie mrugał, wpatrywał się tylko w Petera. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie nastąpił u najemnika jakiś ruch. Cofnął się gwałtownie i odskoczył od Petera jakby ten nagle był posiadaczem jakiejś śmiertelnej choroby.

\- Czy pająki nie odgryzają przypadkiem głowy podczas kopulacji? – zapytał przerażony.

\- To robią modliszki – odpowiedział mu Peter, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że dał się wciągnąć w tę rozmowę. – Zresztą nie ważne, nie chcę ci odgryźć penisa, Wade!

\- Powiedziałeś, że chcesz!

\- Nie, zapytałem czy ty chcesz!

\- Czemu miałbym chcieć coś takiego?! – zdziwił po czym zastanowił. – No, znalazłoby się kilka powodów.

\- Chcę ssać twojego penisa, nie go odgryźć!

\- Teraz? – zapytał i zabrał się za ściąganie z siebie bielizny.

\- Nie! – odmówił od razu i westchnął głośno, ostentacyjnie wręcz. – Po prostu daj mi to śniadanie.

Wade popatrzył na niego, zamrugał parę razy i przechylił głowę w bok.

\- Zgubiłem się – wyznał. – Dalej rozmawiamy o penisie, czy…

\- O jedzeniu, Wade, rozmawiamy o jedzeniu – podpowiedział mu.

\- Jak już ustaliliśmy, jedzeniem może być też…

\- Normalne jedzenie, Wade – przerwał mu. Było śmiesznie, ale naprawdę chciał już coś zjeść. Bieganie wzmaga apetyt.

\- Jedzenie penisa byłoby ciekawsze – stwierdził i poszedł po śniadanie, a Peter się przebrać. Gdy obaj spotkali się na kanapie w salonie, Wade dalej się podejrzliwie gapił. – Na pewno nie odgryziesz mi penisa?

\- Na pewno, Wade – obiecał i zabrał od swojego chłopaka talerz z jedzeniem. Jajka, tosty i jakaś sałatka, Deadpool się postarał.

\- Bo wiesz, nie chcę się w czasie seksu zastanawiać, czy zaraz nie stracę jednej z ważniejszych części mojego ciała – wyjaśnił, dalej trzymając dystans. Siedzieli praktycznie na przeciwległych końcach kanapy. – Odrośnie, zawsze odrasta – nie chciał wiedzieć, co znaczy „zawsze” – ale coś takiego mocno psuje klimat, eh.

\- Domyślam się – odparł i zaczął jeść. – W końcu odgryziony penis w moich ustach też mocno popsułby mi nastrój.

\- Albo nakręciłby cię jeszcze bardziej! Może pajęczyce to podnieca.

\- Pajęczyce – powtórzył załamany. – Czy ja ci wyglądam na pajęczycę?

\- Cóż…

\- Nie odpowiadaj – zmienił zdanie Peter. – To co robimy po tym, jak zjem śniadanie? Oczywiście poza moim trenowaniem kontroli nad siłą, bo to na pewno będziemy robić.

Mieli na dzisiaj zaplanowaną wyprawę do sklepu, to na pewno. No i właśnie trenowanie siły. Po raz kolejny miał wolne od stażu, więc cały dzień mieli tylko dla siebie, równie dobrze mogliby pójść na zakupy już teraz, a resztę dnia spędzić na złomowisku.

\- Ja bym sobie ułożył puzzle – stwierdził poważnie Wade, ale prawdziwej powagi nabrał dopiero, gdy Peter spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Przydałoby się ustalić co dokładnie zapisywałeś na telefonie niczym natchniony Duchem Świętym prorok.

\- Nie mamy jeszcze potrzebnych odczynników – przypomniał mu, zajadając się swoim śniadaniem. Kto by pomyślał, że sałatka może być aż tak dobra?

\- Ale zaraz będziesz miał – powiedział z przekonaniem.

\- Jest weekend. Nikt ci teraz nie przywiezie zamówienia, jeśli nie zostało oznaczone jako pilne. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jeszcze pewnie nie jest skompletowane.

Chętnie jak najwcześniej dowiedziałby się, co da się stworzyć z tego dziwnego przepisu, który pojawił się w jego głowie znikąd, ale potrafił być cierpliwy i poczekać jeszcze parę dni. To mimo wszystko nie była jakaś sprawa najwyższej wagi, zwłaszcza że po spisaniu wszystkich wzorów nic nie siedziało mu już w głowie i go nie dekoncentrowało.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewny.

Coś w sposobie, w jaki Wade to powiedział, zaalarmowało Petera. Przyjrzał się podejrzliwie najemnikowi, który nawet nie próbował udawać, że nic nie ukrywa, tylko pogwizdywał sobie jak stereotyp kiepskiego kłamcy.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał odkładając widelec na talerz. Jedzenie może poczekać.

\- Ja? – Wade wskazał na siebie i rozejrzał się, szukając innego winnego. – Absolutnie nic!

\- Co zrobiłeś? – powtórzył, tym razem nieco bardziej groźnie. Oczywiście domyślał się, co takiego mógł narobić Deadpool, ale chciał to usłyszeć bezpośrednio od niego.

\- Poprosiłem po prostu, żeby przywieźli te rzeczy szybciej – wyjaśnił, rozsiadając się wygodniej na kanapie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że ich do tego nie zmusiłeś?

Oficjalna wersja wydarzeń była zbyt ugrzeczniona jak na standardy ekscentrycznego Wade’a.

\- Użyłem tylko odrobiny perswazji – zapewnił niewinnie. – To zadziwiające jak szybko ludzie zmieniają wtedy zdanie, eh, zupełnie jakby się wtedy bali.

\- Nie możesz straszyć ludzi, żeby robili to co chcesz – poinformował go Peter, choć był pewien, że już kiedyś odbyli podobną rozmowę. Albo nawet kilka. Deadpool miał problemy z zapamiętaniem, jak się zachowywać.

\- Co? Kto mówił o straszeniu? – oburzył się.

\- Wade.

\- Wyluzuj, nie przestraszyłem ich – obiecał i machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Po prostu poprosiłem ich uprzejmie, żeby ruszyli dupy

\- A tak? – Peter przyjrzał się najemnikowi sceptycznie. – A jakich słów użyłeś? „Pospiesz się, bo cię zabiję”?

\- Wow, zupełnie jakbyś przy tym był – wyznał z podziwem. – Czytasz w myślach?

\- Dlaczego ja z tobą wytrzymuję? – westchnął Peter. W takich momentach miał wrażenie, że to nie jest związek partnerski, a raczej taki pomiędzy ojcem, a dzieckiem i tym drugim był zawsze Wade.

\- Bo nikt inny nie wytrzymałby z tobą. – Deadpool wyszczerzył się i przysunął bliżej. – I bo mnie kochasz.

Słysząc to, Peter nie potrafił nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu.

\- To prawda – zgodził się z nim, na co Wade uściskał go mocno, omal nie zrzucając mu talerza z kolan. – Okej, okej, złaź.

\- Nie – odmówił i wtulił się w niego mocniej, aż Petera zabolało.

\- Zaraz ci coś złamię – ostrzegł, bo z każdą chwilą czuł coraz większą potrzebę uwolnienia się, a bez swojej nadludzkiej siły nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić.

\- Tak długo jak to nie będzie serce, nic mi nie będzie – stwierdził, ale posłusznie się odsunął, dalej jednak się uśmiechając. – Dostawa powinna być lada chwila.

\- Nie mów, że wyznaczyłeś im też godzinę do dostarczenia tego wszystkiego – poprosił powracając do jedzenia.

\- Z presją czasu szybciej się pracuje – wyjaśnił i chwilę później ktoś zapukał do drzwi. – Widzisz? Bądź tak miły i otwórz.

Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, Wade złapał za talerz i próbował mu go zabrać, ale natrafił na opór. Peter nie był pewny, czy to siła zadziałała, czy przyklejanie(Raczej to pierwsze, Wade nie miał wcześniej problemu ze oderwaniem go od ściany.), ale cokolwiek to było, najemnik wyglądał jakby siłował się z ciężkim sprzętem budowlanym.

\- Jem – powiedział mu Peter, nie puszczając dalej talerza.

\- Nie otworzę drzwi w takim stanie – zastękał Wade, szarpiąc naczynie z całej siły. Zaparł się nawet nogami o podłogę, ale ręce Petera ani drgnęły.

\- Wiec dostawca sobie pójdzie – stwierdził i szarpnął talerzem w swoją stronę, Deadpoola ciągnąc wraz z nim. Chwyt najemnika puścił, a on sam upadł jak długi na podłogę i warknął.

\- Jak na kogoś, kto nie umie kontrolować swojej siły, to nieźle ci idzie – zauważył i wstał, od razu kierując się do sypialni.

Peter tylko wzruszył ramionami, choć tak naprawdę w środku skakał z radości. Coś mu mówiło, że to użycie siły było celowe. Nie spodziewał się go, ale gdy tylko poczuł pierwsze szarpnięcie, od razu zadziałał i dostosował poziom użytej siły do swoich potrzeb. Nie przypominało to poprzednich, nagłych skoków poziomu siły jak dotychczas, kiedy nawet pozornie lekki dotyk mógł się skończyć źle. Nie, teraz nie przesadził ani trochę. Trochę mu to przypominało odruch stosowany podczas jazdy autobusem, gdy ten gwałtownie hamuje. Wtedy też nie zastanawia się nad tym ile siły użyć, po prostu robi to instynktownie. Teoria Wade’a zdawał się być coraz w mniejszym stopniu teorią, a w większym faktem.

Skoro o Deadpoolu mowa, poszedł się przebrać i zrobił to w ekspresowym tempie. Miał już na sobie czerwono-czarny kostium i zmierzał do drzwi, tuż przed ich otwarciem zakładając na głowę maskę. Osoba po drugiej stronie zapukała tylko raz, ale dalej tam stała, gdy drzwi zostały otworzone. I nie była sama.

Peter przyglądał się całej scenie ze swojego miejsca na kanapie i zauważył stojących za dostawcą mężczyznę i kobietę. Kojarzył ich z widzenia, czasami ich widywał na ulicy, mieszkali albo w tym bloku albo którymś z okolicznych. Oboje wyraźnie na coś czekali, co najwyraźniej przerażało dostawcę, u stóp którego znajdowała się wielka paczka.

\- Um… - Dostawca, starszy mężczyzna co najmniej po pięćdziesiątce, stał roztrzęsiony na progu i spoglądał to na Wade’a, to na stojącą za sobą parę, która po zobaczeniu najemnika zniechęciła się do czegoś i powoli odeszła. – Przesyłka do pana Deadpoola.

\- Jakbyś nie zauważył, to ja – powiedział Wade i przyjął od mężczyzny papiery do podpisania. Z jednej z wielu kieszonek u pasa wyjął mały stempelek i przytknął go do dokumentu odebrania dostawy. Peter nie miał pojęcia, co stempelek przedstawia, ale miał swoje podejrzenia.

\- Już się bałem, że pan nie otworzy – wyznał dostawca, wsadzając podpisane papiery pod pachę i schylając się po paczkę. Był wątłej postury, o małym rozstawie ramion, ledwo więc ją obejmował i w ogóle unosił. – Tych dwoje chciało mnie okraść, ale powiedziałem, że mam paczkę dla Deadpoola. Nie uwierzyli, powiedzieli, że zrobią to dopiero, gdy zobaczą na własne oczy.

\- Jak się ochronisz teraz, kiedy już nie masz paczki dostarczanej do mnie? – zapytał Wade, odbierając paczkę. Nie czekał na odpowiedź dostawcy tylko nogą zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem.

\- Weź mu pomóż – poprosił Peter.

\- Awww, muszę? – zapytał znudzonym głosem.

\- Tak, bo ja jem.

Deadpool jęknął jeszcze raz, ale odstawił pudło na stół w kuchni i poszedł za dostawcą. Zdążył tylko otworzyć drzwi i prawie na mężczyznę wpadł. Nie ruszył się ani na krok.

\- Dobra, kolego. Odprowadzę cię do samochodu, co ty na to, eh? – spytał entuzjastycznie i klepnął mężczyznę w ramię. Musiało go to boleć równie mocno co Wade’a, kiedy jego walnął Peter. – Tylko żadnych całusów na pożegnanie. Jestem zajęty.

Mężczyzna zajrzał do mieszkania, a Peter pomachał mu nim wrócił do jedzenia. Korciło go, by już otworzyć paczkę i niczym dziecko w Boże Narodzenie nacieszyć się zawartością, jaka kryła się w środku, ale był za stary, by się tak zachowywać. Poczeka. Jedzenie było ważniejsze.

Wade wyszedł chwilowo, a Peter starał się dokończyć śniadanie. Obecność pudła była jednak bardzo rozpraszająca. Co chwilę się do niego odwracał, złapał się nawet na tym, że zazdrościł Jackowi tego, jak blisko niego się znajduje. Był zazdrosny o kościotrupa!

Pokusa była silna, całe jego ciało, a zwłaszcza naukowy umysł rwały się do paczki, która skrywała różne substancje chemiczne. Kogo on oszukiwał, to co stało na stole obudziło w nim kilkuletniego dzieciaka, który na swoje urodziny dostał wymarzony zestaw małego chemika. Chyba dalej miał gdzieś to na strychu w domu cioci.

Teraz prawdziwy zestaw chemika czekał na stole i chociaż samo pudło było jak każde inne, w oczach Petera wyglądało tak jaskrawo, że nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Ani dłużej się powstrzymywać.

Odstawił w połowie pusty talerz na kanapę i biegiem ruszył do paczki, zdejmując ją szybko ze stołu, by mieć dostęp do otwarcia. Następnie chwycił za nóż do mięsa i szybko, i sprawnie rozciął taśmy zabezpieczające karton. W środku było pełno skropaku mającego zabezpieczać zawartość. Zdenerwował go, bo chciał już zobaczyć, co tą zawartością jest, zaczął więc wyrzucać go na podłogę, nie przejmując się bałaganem. Gdy w końcu dotarł do pierwszego, mniejszego niż główny kartonu, Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko i z podekscytowaniem wyciągnął go na zewnątrz.

Obejrzał go dokładnie ze wszystkich stron zanim dobrał się do środka. Był pewien, że oczy mu się zaświeciły, a przecież nawet nie zobaczył jeszcze, co znajduje się wewnątrz maleńkiej paczuszki. Była wielkości piłki futbolowej, obklejona równie dokładnie co ta wielka. Kolejnych kilka sekund zmarnował na rozcinanie całej tej taśmy, ale było warto, bo w środku, pod przykrywką ze styropianu, znajdował się mały słoiczek podpisany „glicyna”.

\- Jedzenie jednak nie jest aż takie ważne?

Peter spojrzał na stojącego w progu mieszkania Deadpoola. Był tak zaaferowany pudłem, że nawet nie usłyszał kiedy przyszedł. Przez maskę widział, jak najemnik uśmiecha się pod nią ironicznie.

\- Przyznaję się, jestem uzależniony od nauki – wyznał Peter i znów zanurkował do pudła, wyjmując z niego kolejne i wysypując na podłogę jeszcze więcej skropaku. – A teraz pomóż mi to wyciągać.

\- Ale posprzątasz ten cały syf, eh? – zapytał Wade podchodząc do kartonu i wyjmując ze środka podłużne pudełeczko.

\- Tak, tak – odparł bez zainteresowania, odkrywając tym razem „alainę”.

Deadpool też otworzył swoje pudełko i obok poprzednich odczynników postawił buteleczkę opatrzoną etykietą z napisem „seryna”.

Jeden po drugim wyjmowali kolejne zamówione rzeczy. Powoli stół zamieniał się w mały składzik chemiczny, który kosztował pewnie fortunę. Te wszystkie rzeczy nie mogły być tanie, ale dla własnego spokoju, Peter wolał nie zastanawiać się nad konkretną kwotą. I tak już było wszystko zapłacone.

Po wyjęciu wszystkiego, olbrzymie pudło poszło w odstawkę i zostało rzucone prawie pod same drzwi sypialni, a resztki wypełniacza spadły na podłogę niczym śnieg. Peter usiadł przy stole i z fascynacją popatrzył na wszystkie pojemniki. Miał już to, czego potrzebował, teraz trzeba tylko to zmieszać. Niestety nie mieli w domu profesjonalnego sprzętu.

Jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku szafki, w której znajdowały się rzadko używane przez nich szklanki. Był tam też jeden kufel do piwa. Powinien się nadać.

\- Potrzebne mi będzie coś do ochronienia rąk – powiedział Deadpoolowi. – Na oczy też by się coś przydało.

Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby poszedł teraz do wieży Avengers i zabrał swoje ubrania ochronne, to bardzo byłoby to podejrzane dla Tony’ego.

\- Da się załatwić!

Podczas gdy Wade zajął się kwestią ochrony, Peter przygotował różne naczynia, w których zamierzał zmieszać ze sobą te wszystkie odczynniki. Brak profesjonalnego sprzętu nie powinien sprawiać problemu, jeśli reakcje chemiczne nie będą przebiegać gwałtownie, ale martwił się co zrobi, gdy trzeba będzie podgrzać coś albo mocno tym wstrząsnąć. Wątpił, że garczek nada się do pierwszego, a shaker do drugiego.

Odrzucając na razie to zmartwienie na bok, zrobił sobie więcej miejsca na stole, wszystkie odczynniki ustawiając w kolejności, w jakiej zamierzał je zmieszać. Wiedza ta pojawiła się w jego głowie znikąd, tak jak wcześniej. Trochę go to przerażało, ale zarazem fascynowało. Ugryzienie pająka dało mu wiedzę, której wcześniej nie posiadał. Tak jakby wtłoczył mu to bezpośrednio do mózgu, jak w jakimś filmie sci-fi. Nie potrafił nie ekscytować się czymś takim, nie ze swoją fascynacją do nauki.

\- Mam!

Wade wrócił do kuchni, trzymając w dłoni gumowe rękawiczki, które pierwotnie były zapewne przeznaczone do sprzątania toalety. W drugiej trzymał zaś jego okulary, ale jakby inne, bo obklejone na górze i na dole czarną taśmą. Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem na ten widok, ale i tak przyjął nowopowstałe gogle, od razu zakładając je na nos.

Nie, nic z tego. Nie da rady tak pracować. Obraz był rozmazany jak za czasów, kiedy to bez okularów tak widział. Zdjął je natychmiast i odłożył na szafkę za sobą.

\- Może nie stracę oka – wyjaśnił zdziwionemu najemnikowi i założył rękawice. Dziwnie się w nich ruszało palcami, a precyzja na pewno będzie ważna, ale jakoś się przemęczy.

\- Straciłem raz oko.

\- I jak było? – Naprawdę był ciekawy.

\- Nie chcę ci w razie czego psuć niespodzianki.

Peter prychnął i chwycił pierwszy odczynnik do ręki. Odkręcił ostrożnie wieczko i zaczął wsypywać zawartość do kufla od piwa. Biały proszek powoli przykrywał dno, dopóki nie przestał przechylać pudełeczka. Tyle było potrzeba, był tego pewien.

\- Jestem taki podekscytowany! – wyznał Wade. – Jak myślisz, co to będzie? Ładunek wybuchowy? Środek paraliżujący? Sok z gumijagód?

\- Magiczny napój – dołączył do zgadywanki Peter, wlewając do kufla kolejny odczynnik. Pojawiła się piana, ale nic poza tym się nie stało.

\- Niemożliwe, nie ma w tym jemioły.

\- Ani gumijagód – zauważył, dodając kolejny składnik. Ta sama wiedza, która mu o nich powiedziała, teraz nakazała mu wszystko wymieszać. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś odpowiedniego, ale miał do dyspozycji tylko metalowe sztućce, a nie chciał, by jakikolwiek metal zniszczył mu cały eksperyment. Wpadł więc na plan B.

Złapał za ścierkę do naczyń, owinął nią sobie rękę i chwycił pierwszą lepszą szklankę, po czym zgniótł ją ostrożnie. Po raz kolejny użył tylko tyle siły, ile było mu potrzeba, wprawiając w osłupienie samego siebie. To naprawdę była diametralna zmiana w porównaniu z poprzednimi przypadkami, zupełnie jakby był innym człowiekiem. Nadzieja była coraz większa. Oby tylko nie zakończyła się bolesnym sprowadzeniem na ziemię.

Szklanka pękła pod wpływem siły Petera, rozłamując się na kilka kawałków, w tym jeden dość długi, by zamieszać nim w kuflu. Zostawił go, podczas gdy resztę wyrzucił do kosza pod zlewem. Z nowym narzędziem powrócił do pracy, ale rozproszył go wpatrujący się w niego Deadpool.

\- Co? – zapytał niewinnie.

\- To było zajebiste – stwierdził najemnik i wskazał na szkło.

Peter zaczerwienił się i z uśmiechem zaczął mieszać w kuflu. Substancja w środku przypominała konsystencją budyń, gdy już ją porządnie rozmieszał. Wtedy poczuł, że czas na kolejne składniki. Dodawał je po kolei, od czasu do czasu mieszając.

\- Czuję się jak kucharz – stwierdził w pewnym momencie.

\- Powinieneś zmienić imię na Walter – doradził mu Wade, który znajdował się po drugiej stronie stołu i z uwagą patrzył na zawartość kufla.

\- Tylko jeśli ty zmienisz swoje na Jesse.

\- Zgoda.

Przez większość czasu nic się nie działo, gdy dodawał kolejne odczynniki. Zmieniały się właściwości, zachodziły niewielkie reakcje chemiczne, ale nic poza tym. Wszystko zmieniło się dopiero po dodaniu ostatniego składnika – serycyny. Reakcja jaka po tym nastąpiła po wymieszaniu była tak gwałtowna, że wszystko co w kuflu wykipiało niczym mleko.

\- Cholera!

Peter szybko złapał za kufel i wstawił go do zlewu, zatykając go w międzyczasie. Zawartość naczynia powiększyła swoją objętość kilkukrotnie i opuściła je jak lawa podczas erupcji wulkanu, rozlewając się po całym zlewie i wypełniając go.

Wade podszedł bliżej, by z bliska wszystko obserwować. Substancja, którą stworzył Peter zakryła już kufel całkowicie, ale na szczęście przestawała powoli rosnąć, aż wreszcie zatrzymała się, a oni mogli odetchnąć z ulgą i przyjrzeć się temu, co właśnie się stało.

Pierwsze co zrobił Peter, to sprawdził zapach. Nic nie wyczuwał żadnego, dlatego zaryzykował i pochylił się nad białą substancją zalegającą w zlewie. Wyglądała nieco jak piana albo…

\- Wata cukrowa – odezwał się z zachwytem Wade i wyciągnął rękę w stronę zlewu.

\- Nie dotykaj tego! – powstrzymał go szybko Peter. – Nie wiesz co to robi.

\- Pewnie dobrze smakuje – stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nie jest wata cukrowa – uświadomił go i znów spojrzał na substancję. – Nie wiem co to jest.

\- No to sprawdź – polecił mu.

Peter spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale sięgnął do szuflady po drewnianą łyżkę i zanurzył ją ostrożnie w pianopodobnej mazi, która natychmiast się do niej przykleiła. Ponieważ drewnu nic się nie stało, zdjął rękawice i zanurzył dłoń w zlewie, koniuszkami palców dotykając jakiegoś płynu. No tak, przecież piana była tylko efektem ubocznym, nie właściwym związkiem chemicznym. Ten znajdował się na dnie i konsystencją przypominał kleik albo jakieś rzadkie błoto. Musiał to odsłonić, toteż wziął odrobinę piany na dłoń i uniósł ją nad zlew. Cała reszta, która otaczała jego nadgarstek, spłynęła mu ze skóry jakby ta była pokryta jakimś olejem.

\- Dasz mi wiadro? – poprosił najemnika. – I pomóż mi się pozbyć tej piany.

Gdy wiadro zostało mu podstawione, wrzucił do niego pianę.

\- Mogę wsadzić rękę? – spytał Wade i nie czekając na odpowiedź wsadził łapsko do zlewu, chichocząc przy tym jak podekscytowane dziecko. – Łii!

Peter pokręcił głową.

\- Zamierzasz mi pomóc, czy nie? – zapytał nabierając znowu piany, tym razem w obie dłonie.

\- Już, już – odparł i wyciągnął rękę, ale gdy chciał zrzucić pianę do wiadra, nic się nie stało. – Ew! Klei się!

\- Dziwne – stwierdził Peter i dotknął piany znajdującej się na ręce swojego chłopaka. – Do mnie się nie klei.

\- A do mnie tak – poskarżył się i drugą ręką spróbował ściągnąć pianę. – Na pewno to nie jest wata cukrowa? Bo klei się jak ona!

\- Tylko jej nie jedz – ostrzegł go na wszelki wypadek. – Nie rozumiem. Czemu do ciebie się lepi, a do mnie nie? Może to przez rękawice.

\- A chuja tam! – warknął sfrustrowany. Piana nie lepiła się jakoś bardzo, ale wyraźnie nie chciała się łatwo odkleić. Co więcej, rozciągała się, a przy każdej próbie uwolnienia się przybierała coraz bardziej postać cieniutkich nici. Wade powoli wyglądał jakby zaplątał się w…

\- Sieć – powiedział na głos Peter. Deadpool popatrzył na niego zmieszany, wiec pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. – To jest sieć.

\- Sieć? – powtórzył głupkowato.

\- Zastanawialiśmy się, czy ją wytwarzam. Nie naturalnie, ale najwyraźniej posiadam odpowiednią wiedzę, by zrobić to w laboratorium – wyjaśnił, czując rosnącą ekscytację. – Właśnie stworzyłem własną sieć! Dlatego się do mnie nie klei, bo pająki się nie przyklejają do własnej pajęczyny!

\- Dalej uważam, że ciekawszy byłby wariant wypuszczania jej z dupy – stwierdził najemnik i kontynuował mocowanie się z pianą, czy może raczej nicią przędną. Nawet nie tym, pozostałością po jej produkcji, bo to wciąż nie był pajęcza nić. Ta miała ciekły stan skupienia i dalej była w zlewie. Wystarczy teraz tylko ją sprężyć i będzie miał najprawdziwszą sieć! Tak przynajmniej podpowiadał mu instynkt.

\- To niesamowite – powiedział i pomógł swojemu chłopakowi się uwolnić. Z jego pomocą, to była bułka z masłem, sieć odczepiała się bez problemu, gdy tylko łapał ją tuż przy skórze, z której była zrobiona rękawica.

\- Dobre do prankowania ludzi. „Hej, chcesz watę cukrową?”.

Peter zaśmiał się, powracając do opróżniania zlewu z piany. Poradził sobie sam i w końcu ujrzał płyn na dnie zlewu, kolorem przypominający mleko. Znów zanurzył w nim palce i zamieszał go, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że szczerzy się przy tym jak głupi.

\- Wytworzyłem sieć jak prawdziwy pająk, Wade – zauważył z zachwytem i odwrócił się z dumą do najemnika. – Prawdziwą sieć!

To było nawet lepsze od chodzenia po ścianach. Sieć dawała tyle możliwości, zwłaszcza że była naprawdę wytrzymałym materiałem, mocniejszym nawet od kewlaru, którym ochraniał się Deadpool czy policja. A to zapewne nie była taka pajęczyna, jaką wytwarzają normalne pająki, ale lepsza, doskonalsza i co najważniejsze, wytrzymalsza. W tym stanie wyglądała niepozornie, ale gdy znajdzie sposób na używanie jej w taki sam sposób, jak robią to pająki… Możliwości były praktycznie nieskończone! Mógłby za coś takiego dostać Nobla! Czymś takim zrewolucjonizowałby wiele dziedzin życiowych, choćby budownictwo czy właśnie uzbrojenie.

\- Dobrze dla ciebie, co z tym zrobisz? – zapytał całkowicie poważnie Wade.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem – przyznał. Najoczywistszą odpowiedzią byłoby powiedzenie, że będzie z niej korzystał na patrolach, ale przecież wciąż nie podjął ostatecznej decyzji. Póki co powinien ją po prostu przetestować i sprawdzić, co dokładnie może z nią zrobić. – Muszę najpierw zrobić coś, żeby móc jej normalnie używać.

\- Pistolet!

\- Myślałem raczej o czymś… bo ja wiem, podobnym do puszki sprayu?

\- Nuda!

\- To sieć, nie broń masowego zniszczenia – przypomniał mu i zanurzył łyżkę w płynie. Nie kleiła się tak jak piana, więc wziął chochlę i przelał dzięki niej cały płyn do kufla, wypełniając go prawie po sam brzeg.

\- Nie mam pomysłu.

\- A ja mam. – Wade zainteresował się od razu. – Znaczy, tak jakby.

\- Tak jakby to i tak lepsze niż mój brak pomysłu – zauważył. – Czego ci potrzeba do zbudowania tego „tak jakby”?

\- Dużo mechanicznych i elektrycznych urządzeń – odparł. Sam do końca nie wiedział, czego konkretnie będzie potrzebował, ale w głowie już formował mu się plan na urządzenie, które pozwoli  wypuszczać płyn pod ciśnieniem. Coś na rękę, by móc wykorzystywać sieć w efektowny sposób.

\- No to idziemy po zakupy! – zadecydował najemnik i złapał go za kołnierz, pociągając w stronę drzwi.

\- A co z normalnymi zakupami?! – zawołał, usiłując złapać równowagę. Mieli przecież iść do sklepu, powinny być już nawet otwarte.

\- Zamówię przez Internet.

\- A co z moim jedzeniem?

Teraz, gdy euforia opadła, żołądek upomniał się o swoje. Jakkolwiek ten eksperyment nie zaspokoił mózgu pod względem wiedzy, to po względem energii potrzebnej do jego pracy już nie bardzo się spisał.       

\- Jeszcze zdążysz zjeść.

Wade wyciągnął go z mieszkania i zaczął ciągnąć po schodach.

\- Dopiero co byłeś oburzony, że wolę biegać, a nie jeść – przypomniał mu Peter, nie stawiając się jednak zbytnio. Mimo wszystko był ciekawy tego, co może stworzyć. Nawet burczący, pusty żołądek nie miał wystarczająco mocnych argumentów, by go od tego odciągnąć.   

\- Ja nic o tym nie wiem.

\- Chciałeś mnie karmić swoim penisem!

\- Dlaczego do tego wracasz? – zapytał wyprowadzając ich obu na zewnątrz. – Czyżbyś jednak miał na niego chrapkę?

\- Na pewno nie teraz i nie w sposób, jaki by ci się spodobał – zauważył.

\- To mnie nie uspokaja! – krzyknął rozhisteryzowany.

\- Po raz kolejny powtarzam, nie chcę zjeść twojego penisa!

To był zły moment, by to wykrzyczeć, bo właśnie wypadli na ulicy i omal nie przewrócili się o siedzących na schodach Jeffa i Malcolma, którzy przyglądali im się zdziwieni. Musieli przyjść niedawno, bo nie było ich tutaj, gdy Peter był na joggingu. Szkoda, bo wiedziałby, czego nie krzyczeć i kiedy. Teraz było za późno i cały czerwony na twarzy do tego stopnia, że stapiał się z kostiumem Wade’a, schował się za swoim chłopakiem, licząc na nagły atak amnezji u obu pijaczków.

Dlaczego zawsze on?

\- Nie potrzebowałem tego wiedzieć – odezwał się jako pierwszy Jeff. Usilnie próbował wypatrzeć Petera, ale ponieważ on i Wade byli podobnego wzrostu, a najemnik był przy okazji szerszy w ramionach jak i we wszystkim innym, łatwo było się za nim schować i udawać jego cień. Peter miał nawet ochotę wspiąć się na jego plecy i skulić tam. Ze swoją nowa elastycznością pewnie nie byłby to problem.

\- Znaczy wiecie – dodał Malcolm – każdemu jego porno, tak? – rzucił i zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

\- Możemy już iść? – zapytał cicho Peter, przylegając do pleców najemnika tak bardzo, że już nawet nie wiedział gdzie się zaczyna, a gdzie kończy jego ciało. – Najlepiej gdzieś wysoko, skąd mógłby skoczyć?

\- Obróć to w żart, to zawsze działa – zasugerował mu Wade. – Patrz i ucz się…

\- Nie chcemy wiedzieć – przerwał mu Jeff, nim Deadpool w ogóle zaczął mówić. – Serio, nie chcemy.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się. – Ja bym chciał wiedzieć. Mówimy tu o jedzeniu penisów.

\- Właśnie dlatego – odpowiedzieli razem, równie przerażonymi głosami.

\- Zbyt długo by wyjaśniać – wtrącił nieśmiało Peter, chcąc jakoś zmniejszyć swoje upokorzenie. – Mogę jednak zapewnić, że nie jadam... Um…

\- Domyśliliśmy się. – Malcolmowi udało się w końcu uchwycić wzrok Petera i uśmiechnął się do niego. – Byłoby strasznie żyć obok tak dziwnego kanibala.

Peter nie zamierzał się z nimi kłócić. Dyskretnie przeszedł na lewą stronę Wade’a i teraz to on pociągnął go tam, gdzie mieli iść, czyli do motocykla. Szybki zniknęli pijaczkom z oczu, a on mógł w końcu odetchnąć.

\- To była jedna z najbardziej upokarzających sytuacji, jaka mnie spotkała.

Chyba nawet wyznanie miłości Gwen, gdy Flash ich podsłuchiwał, nie było aż tak upokarzające.  

\- Widać, że nie chodziłeś w liceum na imprezy – zauważył najemnik. – Nie takie rzeczy z kumplami się wyprawiało.

\- Na przykład jakie? – Nie miał pojęcia, czemu chciał to wiedzieć, chyba tylko po to, by pocieszyć się faktem, że ktoś inny miał gorzej.

\- Twój delikatny umysł tego nie zniesie. – Wade poczochrał mu włosy i przeszedł obok niego, by wsiąść na Harleya. – Wsiadaj, partnerze, nie mamy całego dnia!

Partnerze. Ładnie. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, by być tak od czasu do czasu nazywanym. Najlepiej podczas patroli.

Usiadł za swoim chłopakiem i z piskiem opon, przy akompaniamencie ryku silnika, ruszyli do jedynego, pożądanego teraz przez nich sklepu, a ten był rajem dla takich ludzi jak Peter. Zaraz po wejściu stanął w miejscu i po prostu gapił się na otaczający go sprzęt, z którego zdolni ludzie mogliby zbudować masę różnych urządzeń. Był prawie pewny, że nawet komputer dałoby się złożyć. I to taki z całkiem niezłą mocą obliczeniową.

Wade nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu. Od razu zaszył się w kącie, gdzie było trochę gadżetów do broni palnej i tam siedział, dyskutując z każdym przechodzącym klientem albo stojącymi na około rzeczami martwymi, podczas gdy Peter chodził pomiędzy regałami i notował w myślach, co będzie odpowiednie do jego projektu, który nabierał w jego głowie coraz wyraźniejszych kształtów.

Największą jego uwagę przykuły małe pojemniczki wielkości kciuka, ale znacznie od niego cieńsze. Pojemniczki z podciśnieniem. To się sprawdzi najlepiej na sieć. Wziął ich cały karton i ruszył po resztę rzeczy, które zauważył po drodze do tego miejsca. Obładowany najróżniejszą elektroniką czy po prostu metalowymi lub zrobionymi z innych tworzyw elementami, podszedł do lady, gdzie sprzedawczyni spojrzała na niego jak na wariata, nim zaczęła skanować każdy towar i pakować go do toreb. Po wszystkim podała absurdalnie wysoką kwotę do zapłaty, opiewającą na kilka tysięcy.

Peter skrzywił się słysząc ją i szybko wyszukał wzrokiem Wade’a.

\- DP! – zawołał, a Deadpool wyjrzał zza jednego z regałów. – Użyj swojej sakiewki.

Najemnik zapłacił, nie szczędząc przy tym komentarzy o pijawkach i ostrzegając pracownicę sklepu przed takimi chłopakami jak Peter, którzy oskubią każdego do czysta.

Załadowanie tego wszystkiego na Deadharleya nie było łatwe, ale z nowymi umiejętnościami Peter nie miał problemu z trzymaniem się Wade’a jedną ręką, a w drugiej trzech siatek z zakupami. Były bardzo lekkie, dla niego przynajmniej.

Pijaczki dalej siedziały na schodach, gdy wrócili. Peter szybko obok nich przeszedł, nawet nie patrząc im w oczy. Słyszał jeszcze, jak Jeff zapytał, co tam taszczą ze sobą.

\- Będziemy budować gwiazdę śmierci – odpowiedział i podekscytowany Wade i dołączył do Petera już w mieszkaniu. Jedna z toreb była już w trakcie rozpakowywania i powoli brakowało miejsca na stole. – A tak serio, to co zamierasz konkretnie zbudować?

\- Mam wizję – powiedział, rozkładając rzeczy według przewidywanego zapotrzebowania na nie. Najbliżej położył pojemniczki na płyn, który czekał na użycie.

\- Może ją naszkicuj – zaproponował Wade. – Szkoda, że nie mamy tych fajnych niebieskich kartek.

\- To nie będzie konieczne – stwierdził i poleciał po jakąś zwykłą kartkę oraz ołówek, którym zaczął zawzięcie szkicować. To co wyrysował nie miało już związku z instynktem, który podpowiadał mu jak wytworzyć sieć. Czuł, że to jego własna inicjatywa, a nie jakaś obca wiedza dostarczona tam przez pająka.

Narysował kilka projektów, ale wszystkie miały wspólną cechę – miały być ulokowane na nadgarstku. Wybrał to miejsce, bo było blisko dłoni, a jeśli chciał używać tych sieci, to najlepiej zrobi to właśnie nimi. Nie miał jeszcze pojęcia jak to wszystko zbuduje w zwykłej kuchni i z ograniczonym sprzętem, ale był zdeterminowany, by to zrobić. Wpadł w trans i ani się obejrzał, a zabrał się do roboty.

Najważniejsze było umieszczenie pojemniczka w sensownym miejscu i możliwość wyjmowania go w dowolnym momencie. Musiał mieć jednak zabezpieczenie, by nie wypadał od tak. Następnie – zapalnik. Cokolwiek, co będzie powodować wypuszczenie sieci na zewnątrz. Kupił kilka takich rzeczy, bardzo prostych, nic skomplikowanego i wysyłającego niewielki impuls elektryczny, który uruchomi jedno z urządzeń.

Był tak pochłonięty pracą, że zapomniał kompletnie o wszystkim, co działo się wokół niego. Dlatego prawie wskoczył na sufit, gdy nagle Wade zaoferował mu palnik, gdy męczył się ze znalezieniem sposobu na złączenie dwóch elastycznych elementów urządzenia.

Zdecydował się nie używać metalu. Musiał mieć możliwość swobodnego poruszania nadgarstkiem, więc nic nie mogło mu utrudniać ruchów. Padło więc na elastyczny materiał, który zginał się wraz ze stawem i dostosowywał do układu nadgarstka.

Podanie palnika to nie była ostatnia pomoc najemnika. Od tamtego momentu co chwilę podawał mu przyrządy, których akurat potrzebował. Od czasu do czasu zadawał też pytania o to, jak co działa albo dopiero będzie działać. Petera cieszyło to zainteresowania, bo mógł opowiadać o tym, co kocha. Nie przeszkadzało mu to w pracy, a nawet bardziej go motywowało.   

Nie mógł zastosować wszystkich rozwiązań, jakie zawarł w szkicach, miał na to za mało sprzętu odpowiedniej jakości. Chciał na przykład zastosować możliwość sterowania głosem, by móc zwiększać gęstość sieci, czynić ją cieńszą lub grubszą zależnie od sytuacji, ale musiał się póki co zadowolić tylko manualnym przełącznikiem, który stworzył na szybko i nie był nawet pewny, czy zadziała poprawnie. Spieszyło mu się do stworzenia spustu, który będzie całe urządzenie uruchamiał.  

Długo się zastanawiał, jak najlepiej go skonstruować. Zasiadł ponownie do planów i przejrzał wszystkie projekty, zmieniając je co chwilę. W pewnym momencie aż zdarł papier tak mocno ścierał kolejny, jego zdaniem głupi pomysł.

Znów zaszył się we własnej głowie, by rozwiązać problem, a z tego stanu wyciągnął go dopiero dźwięk robionego zdjęcia. Spojrzał zaskoczony na Wade’a, który trzymał jego aparat wycelowany wprost w niego.

\- No co? Ładnie wyglądałeś taki skupiony – wyjaśnił i wskazał na usta.

Peter zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że gryzie ołówek. Wyjął go szybko i powrócił do szkicowania, nie mogąc wyrzucić z głowy aparatu. Znów rzucił okiem na najemnika, który przyglądał się zrobionemu przez siebie zdjęciu. Ale nie to przykuło jego uwagę, a spust migawki.

To było to!

Z nową inspiracją przechylił się przez stół i wyrwał najemnikowi aparat z rąk, ignorując jego protesty. Spojrzał na przycisk i nacisnął go, robiąc zdjęcie byle czemu. Chciał tylko wyczuć, jak łatwo naciska się spust. Powinien to wiedzieć, w końcu używał aparatu na co dzień, ale na wszelki wypadek wolał sprawdzić. A naciskało się świetnie. Był czuł, ale nie za czuły, idealny do jego projektu. Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadł!

\- Wade, jesteś geniuszem! – stwierdził i odłożył aparat na stół.

\- Jestem? – zdziwił się.

\- Mam do ciebie prośbę. Idź do sklepu i kup mi dwa identyczne aparaty.

\- Okej… - zgodził się niepewnie. – Jakie?

\- Obojętnie, mogą być nawet takie jak ten.

Deadpool wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł, mówiąc że w drodze powrotnej skoczy też po coś do żarcia, bo dawno już nie jedli. Peter spojrzał wtedy na zegarek – było już po południu. Kilka godzin nad tym spędził, niesamowite, a chciał jeszcze więcej. Dopóki nie zbuduje tego do końca, to nie odejdzie od stołu.

\- Wybacz, że ci przeszkadzam, Jack – zwrócił się do kościotrupa i powrócił do pracy,

Co prawda nie mógł bez spustu migawki kontynuować, ale nie zamierzał siedzieć bez celu, więc po prostu zabrał się za budowę drugiego egzemplarza projektu. Na pewno przydadzą się dwa takie urządzenia, a teraz, gdy już miał doświadczenie z budowy pierwszego, z drugim pójdzie dwa razy szybciej.

Nie pomylił się, prawie już kończył, gdy Deadpool w końcu wrócił, zziajany jak pies.

\- Tu masz swoje aparaty – powiedział wręczając mu pierwszą siatkę. – Tutaj żarcie.

\- A co chowasz za plecami? – spytał, próbując dojrzeć tę rzecz, która została mu po chwili pokazana.

\- A to kwiatki dla ciebie – oznajmił i ściągnął maskę, by było widać jego czarujący uśmiech.

Peter przyjął z wdzięcznością bukiecik chabrów.

\- Tak bez powodu? – zdziwił się nieco, choć gest był miły.

\- Kocham cię. – Wade zbliżył się, patrząc na niego maślanym wzrokiem. – Wystarczający powód?

\- Jak dla mnie? Tak – odparł i przez maskę ucałował swojego chłopaka w ramach podziękowania. – Postawisz je gdzieś? Ja muszę wracać do pracy.

\- Najpierw zjesz! – zdecydował Wade, a jego wyraz twarzy mówił jasno, że nie przyjmuje do wiadomości innej odpowiedzi, jak tylko zgodę.

\- Dobra, niech będzie – przytaknął mu i sam znalazł miejsce dla bukieciku. Postawił go ostatecznie przy telewizorze, by zawsze rzucał się w oczy.

\- Wow, zbudowałeś już drugi? – Najemnik nie krył podziwu. – Szybki jesteś.

\- Nie miałem nic innego do roboty – wyznał i zajrzał do torby z jedzeniem. Cieplutkie hamburgery. Oh tak!

\- Widać.

Peter zjadł szybciej od Wade’a, by nie tracić niepotrzebnie czasu. Po umyciu rąk wrócił do pracy, w końcu mogąc się zająć montowaniem spustów migawki, ale najpierw musiał je wydobyć z aparatów. Robił to z żalem, bo to był dobry sprzęt, ale było to konieczne. Nie widział w sklepie czegoś podobnego, może to przeoczył, bo wtedy jeszcze o tym nie myślał, ale już i tak było za późno na zmianę zdania, bo wyjęcie spustów było banalnie proste i nie musiał nawet szczególnie rozkręcać aparatów.

Zamontowanie ich i podłączenie do całej reszty stworzonych już urządzeń było znacznie trudniejsze, ale nie niemożliwe. Wymagało tylko dużo skupienia i dokładności, bo trzeba się było babrać z małymi kabelkami, ale jakoś mu się udało.

Zadowolony ze swojej pracy wyjął oba pojemniczki na sieć, wokół których zbudował całą resztę projektu i zaczął je ostrożnie napełniać, pilnując się, by nie rozlać ani kropli. W środku nie mieściło się dużo płynu, ale liczył na to, że pod wpływem innego ciśnienia wytworzy się z tego płynu dość sieci, by starczyć na jakąś godzinę używania.

Po napełnieniu obu zbiorniczków(Pozostałe na razie zostawił w spokoju. Wolał nie marnować cennego płynu.) umieścił je z powrotem we właściwym miejscu. Czas na pierwszy test.

\- Trzymaj kciuki – poprosił Wade’a, który zrobił tak jak prosił i z brodą oparta o blat stołu przyglądał się próbie generalnej.

Peter wziął głęboki wdech, czując że nerwy zaczynają mu się dawać we znaki. Chciał, żeby mu się udało. To było coś naprawdę ważnego, projekt najważniejszy ze wszystkich dotychczasowych, nigdy wcześniej nie zbudował nic tak skomplikowanego. Nawet napisanie programu do obserwowania obrazu rejestrowanego przez kamery w masce Deadpoola nie było takie trudne jak to. Sporo czasu spędził przy komunikatorze, ale tam nie miał do wykorzystania takich technologii jak tutaj, które jednocześnie ułatwiały i utrudniały budowanie.

Ręka mu drżała, gdy zbliżył palec do spustu migawki jednego z urządzeń i nacisnął go delikatnie. Nastąpił syk i szybciej niż jego mózg zdążył to zarejestrować, biała sieć wyleciała z niewielkiego otworu tuż przy zbiorniczku i trafiła Wade’a prosto w twarz.

\- Gah! – wrzasnął najemnik i padł na podłogę, od razu próbując ściągnąć z siebie pajęczynę.

\- Cholera, Wade! – Peter przykucnął przy swoim chłopaku, którego próby uwolnienia się spaliły na panewce. Sieć lepiła mu się do palców i nie chciała zejść.

\- Zdejmij ze mnie to cholerstwo! – zażądał, dalej próbując samemu. – Nic nie widzę!

Peter nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się. Mimo wszystko to był zabawny widok.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, dalej się podśmiechując.

\- Nie śmiej się!

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył i szybko zdjął sieć. Uczynił to bez problemów, w ogóle się do niego nie kleiła. Była elastyczna i plastyczna, czuł pod palcami lepkość, która jednak na niego nie działała. Wyglądała też na solidną, choć nieco rozciągliwą. Spróbował ją rozerwać, ale po samej próbie wiedział już, że będzie do tego potrzeba sporo siły. Mocna, to dobrze, to się przyda.

\- To była najstraszniejsza chwila w moim życiu – powiedział z ręką na sercu Deadpool, gdy był już wolny, a Peter pomógł mu wstać z podłogi.

\- Nie przesadzasz trochę?

\- Chcesz to też ci takie coś rzucę na twarz! – zaoferował i spiorunował wzrokiem jego urządzenie. – Myślałem, że rzuca się na mnie facehugger. Nienawidzę tego.

\- Lepiej zacznij się przyzwyczajać, bo działa i zamierzam to w jakiś sposób wykorzystać. Potrzebuję tylko nazwy.

\- Ejakulator.

\- Wyrzutnia sieci – zdecydował, ignorując propozycję swojego chłopaka.

\- Moja nazwa jest fajniejsza. Serio, skojarzenie nasuwa się samo. Miazmat atakuje!

\- Ale to moje wyrzutnie.

\- Na co więc czekamy? Czas je przetestować.

\- Właśnie to zrobiliśmy – zauważył.

\- W terenie.

\- Oh.

No tak, trzeba zobaczyć, do czego naprawdę są zdolne te cudeńka. Musi wiedzieć o nich wszystko, jeśli chce z nich skorzystać, niezależnie czy w roli telewizyjnej gwiazdy, czy superbohatera. W przypadku tego drugiego wyrzutnia sieci będzie bardzo przydatna, nie tylko od łapania przestępców. Ciekawiło go, czy da się na tym huśtać?

\- Okej, jedźmy na złomowisko – postanowił.

\- Oh tak! – ucieszył się Wade. – To będzie takie ekstra!

Nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Czuł tę samą ekscytację co on, energia roznosiła go od środka i nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy lepiej przetestuje wyrzutnie. Nie wiedział nawet jeszcze jak działa zmiana trybu i jak daleko może wystrzelić jedną wiązkę. Szykowało się ciekawe i bogate w nowe doświadczenia popołudnie.

Zanim wyruszyli, Peter napełnił jeszcze tyle pojemniczków, na ile starczyło mu płynu. Wolał mieć w pogotowiu zapas, gdyby te już zamontowane się opróżniły. Razem z wyrzutniami wrzucił je do plecaka i mogli już jechać. Podróż dłużyła się niemiłosiernie, ale wiedział, że czekanie się opłaci.

Po opuszczeniu miasta jego zniecierpliwienie osiągnęło poziom krytyczny. Myślał już, że nie wytrzyma dłużej, ale na szczęście niedługo potem dojechali pod samą bramę złomowiska. Peter pierwszy zeskoczył z motocykla i przeskoczył na drugą stronę, czekając na grzebiącego się Deadpoola, który łaskawie w końcu do niego dołączył.

\- Wyluzuj, jeszcze sporo dnia przed nami – powiedział mu, gdy Peter szybko ruszył przed siebie. Pamiętał drogę do tej wielkiej hali. – Zdążysz się jeszcze nastrzelać.

\- Wiem, ale lepiej mieć tego czasu więcej – zauważył i ściągnął plecak z ramion, po czym dobrał się do wyrzutni. 

Był dumny z tego wynalazku. Pokazywał na co naprawdę go stać, gdy ma odpowiedni sprzęt. Bez pieniędzy Wade’a w życiu nie udałoby mu się zbudować czegoś takiego. Chętnie pochwaliłby się wyrzutniami przed Starkiem, ale na pewno jeszcze nie teraz. Dopóki nie będzie pewny kim chce być, zamiast nie czuć się nikim, to będzie wszystko trzymał w tajemnicy. Wykorzysta ten czas, by lepiej zapoznać się z obsługą tych cudeniek. W teorii zasady działania były proste, ale tylko w teorii. Ta jedna próba w mieszkaniu niewiele mówiła o tym, czy w ogóle udało mu się zbudować coś, co będzie się nadawać do czegokolwiek sensownego.

Po raz pierwszy założył gotowe wyrzutnie na ręce. Wcześniej założył je tylko raz, żeby mieć pewność, że dobrze leżą, a leżały dobrze. Tak było i teraz. Były lekkie, zginały się wraz z nadgarstkiem i praktycznie ich nie czuł. Jedynie spust odchodzący od nadgarstka aż na dłoń nieco przeszkadzał. Zastanawiał się nad tym, gdzie go umieścić, by mieć do niego łatwy dostęp i padło właśnie na to miejsce. Początkowo chciał wykorzystać czujnik ruchu, ale byłby problem z zaprogramowaniem go tak, by reagował tylko na konkretny rodzaj ruchu. Drugim wyjściem było używanie drugiej ręki, ale to było całkowicie niepraktyczne. Potrzebował sposobu obsługiwanego tylko jedną ręką i nie wymagający wiele wysiłku.

W taki sposób umieścił wszystko na dłoni. Cały spust przylegał do niej jak druga skóra, idealnie dopasowany. Teraz tylko musiał nauczyć się to dobrze naciskać, ale to był akurat najmniejszy problem. Trudniej będzie się nauczyć tego wszystkiego używać, kto wie ile czasu mu to zajmie.

\- Wyglądają czadowo – pochwalił Wade, gdy zobaczył nałożone wyrzutnie. Wziął jedną jego dłoń w swoją i przyjrzał się urządzeniu. – Jak ten bączek rażący prądem.

\- Ciekawe porównanie – przyznał z uśmiechem. – Ale masz rację, trochę tak wyglądają. Myślisz, że do czegoś się to nada?

Miał pewne obawy, że w gruncie rzeczy zbudował coś na marne i jego genialny wynalazek okaże się nie taki genialny.

\- Jasne, że tak, czemu miałoby być inaczej?

\- Bo to w gruncie rzeczy tylko sieć. Piekielnie mocna i wytrzymała, ale tylko sieć.

\- Na patrol jak znalazł! Nie trzeba będzie ludzi pozbawiać przytomności – zauważył optymistycznie. – Do wspinaczki też się przyda.

\- Albo do huśtania – napomknął nieśmiało. Winę za tę obsesję na punkcie huśtania obwiniał po raz kolejny pająka, bo nie potrafił znaleźć innego wytłumaczenia, skąd ten pomysł się wziął. Wydawał się absurdalny, pająki nie latały sobie między roślinami dzięki sieci. Jedyne, co w jakimkolwiek stopniu to przypominało, to skakanie w celu złapania ofiary. Skakunowate używały wtedy pajęczyny jako linki zabezpieczającej, pozwalającej wrócić im na bezpieczny kwiatek. Ale to tylko jednorazowe skoki, a nie używanie sieci jak transportu.

\- Ooo, brzmi nieźle! – napalił się Wade. – Musisz tego spróbować!

Gdy to powiedział, Peter poczuł napełniający go strach. Zaczynał się bać tych testów. Głównie tego, że zrobi sobie w czasie jego trwania krzywdę. Był jednak zbyt uparty, by się wycofać. Skoro już zbudował te wyrzutnie sieci, to przetestuje je w każdej sytuacji, a nie tylko w takich, w których będzie czuł się komfortowo.

Dotarli w końcu do właściwego budynku. Drzwi dalej dało się otworzyć po ich ostatniej wizycie tutaj, choć były uchylone tylko nieznacznie. Peter postanowił otworzyć je szerzej i złapał je obiema rękoma, omal nie dostając zawału, gdy nagle sieć wystrzeliła z obu wyrzutni.

\- Co do…

\- Szampan wystrzelił jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem imprezy – skomentował całą sytuację z rozbawieniem Deadpool.

Peter spojrzał na swoje dłonie, zdając sobie sprawę, że spusty migawek były ułożone tak, że byle co mogło je nacisnąć. W tym przypadku zrobiły to drzwi.

\- Będę musiał coś zrobić, żeby sieć nie wylatywała przypadkowo – stwierdził. Umieszczenie przycisków nieco niżej, tak by ścianki dookoła go chroniły, powinno wystarczyć. Gorzej będzie z pilnowaniem, by po złożeniu dłoni w pięść też nie doszło do przypadkowego uruchomienia wyrzutni.

\- Wygląda jak wstążki z puszki – zauważył Wade, dotykając pajęczyny, która zwisała teraz z drzwi. – Eww.

\- Czemu to dotykasz, skoro lepi się do ciebie? – zapytał i powtórzył próbę otworzenia drzwi, tym razem tak, by nie uruchomić wyrzutni.

\- Bo to zabawne – wyjaśnił i ściągnął całość, plącząc nić pomiędzy swoimi palcami i praktycznie je unieruchamiając.

Weszli razem do środka, a Peter od razu zabrał się za pierwszy test. Ustawił w wyrzutni jak największe ciśnienie i popatrzył jak ją uruchomić tą samą ręką, na którą była założona. Pozginał na próbę palce, odkrywając, że do spustu dotykają tylko serdeczny i środkowy.

\- Będę wyglądać jak metalowiec – powiedział do najemnika i z ręką wyciągniętą przed siebie, zgiął te dwa palce i nacisnął przycisk.

Sieć wystrzeliła z sykiem i pomknęła dobre dwadzieścia metrów przed siebie, tworząc przy tym łagodny łuk, nim opadła na podłogę.

\- Wow. Daj mi spróbować!

Peter odskoczył od Deadpoola, nie pozwalając mu nawet dotknąć wyrzutni.

\- Później – obiecał po zobaczeniu jego rozczarowanej miny. – Najpierw ja muszę to przetestować.

\- Egoista.

Powtórzył wcześniejszy ruch, ale tym razem krócej przytrzymał przycisk. Z wyrzutni wyleciała tylko niewielka ilość sieci, bardziej skumulowana i nie tworząca długiej nici. Interesujące. Nie miał pojęcia, że tak to będzie działać, ale dobrze się złożyło. Będzie miał dwa rodzaje sieci do użycia na każdym poziomie ciśnienia.

Skoro poznał już maksymalną odległość, na jaką sieć leciała, czas na to samo, ale w innym kierunku. Z ręką wystawioną w górze nacisnął mocno spust, a pajęczyna pomknęła w górę aż do samego sufitu, do którego się przyczepiła. Peter chwycił ją i pociągnął, ale sieć ani drgnęła. Z uśmiechem spróbował użyć więcej siły, ale nawet wtedy dopiero po kilku próbach udało mu się ją zerwać.

Przyczepił zaraz potem nową, złapał oburącz i podskoczył, zawisając na niej. Bez problemu utrzymywała jego ciężar, a to pewnie nie było maksimum jej możliwości.

\- Wade, właź na mnie.

\- Z przyjemnością.

Wciąż z rękoma zaplątanymi w pajęczynę, najemnik skoczył mu na plecy. Sieć ani drgnęła.

\- To takie niesamowite – wyszeptał zdumiony. Trzymając się tylko jedną ręką, drugą wycelował w sufit i wystrzelił niewielki pocisk z pajęczyny. Doleciała do celu i rozpłaszczyła się na nim niczym jajko sadzone na patelni. – Super!

\- Huśtawka! – zakrzyknął nagle Wade i wprawił w ruch ich ciała. Peter pisnął przerażony, ale nawet ruch wahadłowy nie naruszył pajęczyny. Trzymała mocno tak jak na początku. – Łiii! Totalnie musisz opracować taki sposób poruszania się.

Deadpool jeszcze bardziej ich rozhuśtał i raczej nie zamierzał przestać. Peter postanowił więc zakończyć to samemu i puścił linę, tak że obaj spadli na ziemię. Na szczęście nie byli wysoko.

\- Mogłeś mnie ostrzec – powiedział z pretensją swojemu chłopakowi. – To huśtanie mogło się źle skończyć.

\- Ale nie skończyło – zauważył z podekscytowaniem. – No dalej! Pokaż, co jeszcze to potrafi.

Nie mógł mu odmówić, sam zresztą nie chciał. Był ciekawy, do czego zdolna jest wytworzona przez niego sieć i wyrzutnie. Wyszedł więc na zewnątrz i wystrzelił jedną w kierunku samotnie stojącego wraku. Pajęczyna jednak mu uciekła, po opuszczeniu wyrzutni leciała dalej, dopóki na ziemię nie sprowadziła jej grawitacja. Musi się spieszyć z łapaniem. Na szczęście miał do tego odpowiedni refleks.

Spróbował raz jeszcze, tym razem łapiąc nić w odpowiednim momencie. Ucieszony z tego sukcesu, zaparł się nogami i pociągnął z całej siły, przesuwając cały wrak po ziemi. Sieć wytrzymała i to, a on zakrzyknął uradowany.

\- To jest genialne! – zawołał i skoczył na stojącego obok Wade’a, który złapał go w ostatniej chwili w swoje zaplątane dłonie. – Widziałeś co to sieć potrafi?

Nie dał mu odpowiedzieć tylko zeskoczył na ziemię i popędził w stronę dźwigu. Chciał wiedzieć, czy sieć utrzyma wiszący samochód. Jeśli tak… Bał się nawet pomyśleć, co mógłby dzięki niej osiągnąć w dowolnej dziedzinie życia. Mógłby to z łatwością opatentować i zgarnąć fortunę!

Zwolnił w swoim pośpiechu, pozwalając tym samym dogonić się najemnikowi. Nie, nie mógł opatentować sieci. Mogłaby uczynić wiele dobrego dla świata, ale to oznaczałoby powiedzenie wszystkim, czym się stał. Poza tym, traktował ją jak i wyrzutnie niejako jak swoje dzieci. Nie chciał się z nimi dzielić. Egoistyczne podejście, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale cierpła mu skóra na samą myśl, że miałby oddać te cudeńka komuś innemu.

Nie ma mowy. Zostaną u niego.

\- Ale wyrwałeś – wydyszał Wade, gdy w końcu przystanęli przed dźwigiem. – To co tu robimy, eh?

\- Sprawdzimy prawdziwą wytrzymałość tej sieci – wyjaśnił i zaczął się wspinać na dźwig, uprzednio ściągając pajęczynę z najemnika. – Podnieś jakiś wrak, a ja przyczepię do niego sieć!

Deadpool zasalutował i wskoczył do kabiny. Już po chwili jeden z wraków, które Peter sam niedawno podnosił, był w powietrzu. Siedząc na samym szczycie wystrzelił sieć w kierunku złomu, drugi koniec przyczepiając do dźwigu.

\- Opuść go na ziemię! – zawołał i zszedł na wrak. Wspinanie się na takie wysokości przychodziło mu już z łatwością, nawet się nie zawahał, gdy dostał się na resztki samochodu, gdy jeszcze były w powietrzu. Po postawieniu ich na ziemi przez Wade’a, zdjął hak i wrócił na swoje miejsce. – Podnieś ramię.

\- Będzie śmiesznie, jak wszystko się rozpieprzy! – powiedział uradowany najemnik i wykonał polecenie.

Peter zamarł, gdy wrak był unoszony coraz wyżej. Sieć trzeszczała niepokojąca niczym rwąca się koszula, ale dalej trzymała mocno, aż złom został uniesiony najwyżej jak się dało.

\- Wohoo! – wyskoczył w górę Peter.

\- Zapomniałeś o DuckTales!  

Peter zaśmiał się i jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoje dzieło. Wade robił to samo, wychylając się z kabiny.

\- Widzisz to co ja?! – zawołał do niego.

\- Pieprzony geniusz! – odparł mu roześmiany Wade.

Ich wspólna radość nie trwała długo. Usłyszeli trzask i chwilę później samochód gruchnął o ziemię, a resztki sieci powiewały na lekkim wietrze. Peter przyglądał jej się ze smutkiem, ale nie załamał się. Nić i tak wytrzymała długo.

\- Dobrze, że żaden z nas tam nie stał! – stwierdził Wade. – Możemy jeszcze raz?!

\- Nawet musimy! To była najcieńsza sieć! Zobaczymy ile wytrzyma grubsza!

Powtórzyli eksperyment, tym razem Peter zmienił ciśnienie i wystrzelona nić była grubsza i wytrzymała dłużej niż poprzednie, nawet się nie zerwała. Dlatego postanowili to połączyć z kolejną próbą.

\- Przetnij ją – polecił Wade’owi, pakując mu się do kabiny. – A przynajmniej spróbuj.

\- Nareszcie porządna robota! – ucieszył się i wyskoczył na zewnątrz, od razu wyjmując jedną z katan. Odbił się od dźwigu i w locie przeciął pajęczynę, która nie miała żadnych szans. Peter poczuł się, jakby odniósł największą porażkę w życiu. – DuckTales, woohoo! Widzisz? Tak to się robi. To było proste.

\- Za proste – zmartwił się, dołączając do swojego chłopaka. Był święcie przekonany, że jego sieć jest praktycznie niezniszczalna i nawet katany Deadpoola jej nie przetną. Był tak rozczarowany tym wynikiem, że aż zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

\- Nie przejmuj się, te miecze są przystosowane do cięcia metalu – wyjaśnił mu Wade, chowając katanę do pochwy, a zamiast niej wyjmując nóż. – Ale to jest najzwyklejszym nożem pod słońcem.

\- Zobaczymy. – Nie był dobrej myśli po tej kompromitacją w starciu z kataną Deadpoola.

Podeszli do resztek sieci, Peter ją naciągnął, a Wade spróbował przeciąć. Zaraz po zetknięciu się z nią, nóż natrafił na opór, a próby przecięcia jej jak chleba spełzły na niczym. Nacięła tylko kawałek, a potem zawarte w sieci klejące substancje unieruchomiły ostrze tysiącami maleńkich nitek. Najemnik bezskutecznie próbował uwolnić swoją broń, używał tyle siły ile tylko miał, ale sieć nie puszczała, rozciągała się jedynie nieznacznie. Dopiero użycie katany dało pożądany efekt, ale resztki pajęczyny zostały na nożu.

Humor Petera momentalnie się poprawił. Zależało mu, by sieć była odporna na noże. Jeśli miał dzięki niej walczyć z ludźmi, musiała być odporna na wiele rzeczy.

\- A nie mówiłem? – Wade objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. – Co teraz, szefie?

\- Chcesz postrzelać do celu? – zapytał. Nie musiał słyszeć odpowiedzi, uśmiech pod maską Deadpoola mu wystarczył.    

Peter wystrzelił krótką wiązkę sieci, tak że przykleiła się do dźwigu, po czym zerwał ją i chwycił w dłonie, odsuwając je w bok.

\- Tylko nie traf mnie – ostrzegł najemnika, który właśnie mierzył z pistoletu.

\- Weź mnie nawet nie obrażaj. – Nawet nie miał takiego zamiaru. Wciąż pamiętał z jaką dokładnością Wade trafił wczoraj tamtego faceta, a cel był niezwykle mały. – Uwaga. Cel…

Peter zacisnął mocno powieki i przyszykował się, ale nawet wtedy podskoczył, gdy usłyszał huk wystrzału. Strzał był jeden, piekielnie precyzyjny jak zawsze. Gdy spojrzał na sieć, w samym jej centrum znajdowała się jedna dziura po kuli.

\- To nie wyszło – rzucił zgorzkniale.

\- Spróbujmy z dwiema – zaproponował Wade i poklepał się po piersi. – Kewlar też nie jest skuteczny tylko przy jednej warstwie.

Tak też zrobili. Peter nastrzelał sieci tak wiele, że aż skończyła mu się w jednej wyrzutni. Sięgnął więc do plecaka po kolejny zbiorniczek i wymienił ten stary, uwalniając go uprzednio z zabezpieczenia, które działało bez zarzutów. Pierwsza sieć z nowego naboju nie różniła się niczym od pozostałych, a i wymiana nic nie zepsuła, mógł więc kontynuować tworzenie nowego celu.

Wypróbowali najpierw dwa kawałki sieci sklejone ze sobą. I przez nie pocisk przeszedł bez problemu. To samo przy trzech. Przy czterech Deadpool stwierdził, że kula wyraźnie zwolniła po uderzeniu, bo dziura po niej wyglądała inaczej. Pięć warstw kompletnie zatrzymało pocisk. Wbił się w sieć i już tam został. Peter po raz kolejny nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku radości. Kolejna ważna właściwość. Czy było coś, czego ta sieć nie potrafiła?

\- Ciekawe jakby sobie poradziła z serią z karabinu maszynowego – zastanawiał się Wade. – Hej, może skoczę po…

\- Może kiedy indziej – przerwał mu z uśmiechem Peter. – Chcę teraz spróbować tego huśtania.

Deadpool aż zatarł ręce, jakby to on miał się huśtać. Jego entuzjazm był niesamowity.

Wrócili do wielkiego budynku, a Peter po zrzuceniu plecaka od razu wspiął się na najwyższą z maszyn i przymocował sieć do sufitu. Teraz tylko skoczyć i rozhuśtać się, nic prostszego. Mimo to sparaliżowało go, gdy stał tak na górze i patrzył w stronę Wade’a, który stał przy samych drzwiach. To właśnie tam miał dolecieć, ale miał pewne obawy. Niby wiedział, że pajęczyna na pewno wytrzyma jego ciężar i samo huśtanie, ale bardziej niż tego, że nić się zerwie, obawiał się, że to on zawali i połamie się na podłodze pod sobą.

\- Rusz że się! – krzyknął do niego zniecierpliwiony Deadpool. – Spędziliśmy nad tym cały ranek, nieużycie ich to byłaby strata czasu! Mam ci pomóc?! Narysować ci cel?!

\- Co jak coś pójdzie nie tak?! – odkrzyknął. Ręce mu drżały, bał się że po skoku puści sieć.

\- W rysowaniu tarczy?! Wątpliwe! Znaczy, słabo rysuje kółka, ale…

\- Nie, co jak pójdzie nie tak w skakaniu?! – spytał.

\- Co może pójść nie tak?!

\- No nie wiem?! – odparł sarkastycznie. – Może to, że połamię większość kości w moim ciele, stanę się niepełnosprawny albo umrę?!

Zawsze mógł liczyć na swój zmysł, który ostrzegał go przed niebezpieczeństwem oraz to, że był w stanie przeżyć skok z dużej wysokości, ale nie był pewny, czy zamortyzuje upadek, gdy upadnie na plecy albo na głowę.

\- Łamię sobie kości i umieram cały czas, to nic strasznego!

Peter przewrócił oczami, chociaż Wade nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

\- Spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi od osoby, która nie może umrzeć! – zawołał zirytowany.

\- No skacz! Złapię cię w razie czego!

\- Tak jak złapałeś mnie przy chodzeniu po ścianie?!

\- Złapałem cię! – przypomniał oburzony.

\- Puściłeś mnie! – również przypomniał.

\- Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że cię złapałem! Teraz też cię złapię, jeśli w ogóle skoczysz! Będzie dobrze, skacz! – polecił mu i rozłożył ramiona, by go w nie złapać.

\- Wolałbym już się połamać – napomknął do samego siebie.

\- CO?!

\- Kocham cię! – odkrzyknął ironicznie.

\- Ja ciebie też!

\- Idiota.

\- Nie, ja ciebie bardziej!

Peter parsknął śmiechem i złapał pewniej sieć. Wcale nie był spokojniejszy dzięki zapewnieniom Wade’a, wprost przeciwnie, im bliżej było do skoku, tym bardziej się denerwował.

\- Jak umrę, to oddaj moje książki bibliotece! – poprosił.

\- Zrobię z nich opał do kominka!

\- Nie mamy kominka!

\- Ale będziemy mieli!

\- Jakie my? Przecież ja umrę! – zauważył. Czuł tu, śmierć się zbliżała. Rozbije sobie ten głupi łeb o ziemię i tyle go będzie.

\- Całe łóżko dla mnie! – ucieszył się Deadpool.

\- Jeśli tak ci przeszkadzam, to zawsze mogę spać na suficie! – zaoferował. Raczej byłoby mu tam wygodnie.

\- Zbyt dziwnie byłoby się do czegoś takiego obudzić! Zresztą o jakim spaniu mówimy? Ty będziesz mógł spać co najwyżej w trumnie, bo za pięć minut umrzesz!

\- Mówiłeś, że wszystko będzie okej! – przeraził się.

\- Kłamałem, skacz wreszcie!

\- Dobra, już dobra! – odparł i wziął mały rozbieg. – Raz się żyje.

Peter zrobił dwa kroki do przodu i odbił się, momentalnie lecąc w dół. Spanikowany zamknął oczy, gdy sieć napięła się, a jego ciało poleciało do przodu tuż nad ziemią, aż wpadło wprost w krzyczącego z przerażenia Deadpoola.

Wpadli na siebie z impetem i upadli na podłogę, gdy Peter instynktownie puścił nić. Poturlali się kawałek i zatrzymali na ścianie. Wade uderzył o nią ciałem, a Peter o niego, zderzając się z nim głowami. Bolało.

\- To dopiero niewypał – stwierdził stękając.

\- Żartujesz? To było zajebiste! – zawołał i poderwał się, zrzucając z siebie Petera.

\- Z której strony? – spytał i rozmasował obolałe czoło. Będzie siniak.

\- Pofrunąłeś w powietrzu jak skoczek narciarski! Fruu! – Wade rozłożył ręce i stanął na jednej nodze, omal nie upadając na twarz. – Jeszcze raz, zrób tak jeszcze raz!

\- No dobra, ale tylko dlatego, że ten pierwszy raz to był niewypał.

Peter wrócił więc na maszynę, ale tym razem wystrzelił krótszą sieć. Za drugim razem łatwiej było się przemóc i skoczyć, nie zamknął też oczu, ale trzymał je szeroko otwarte. Nadal się bał, zwłaszcza gdy przez moment leciał w dół. Strach minął, gdy nic się nie stało, a on powoli uniósł się do góry i znów opadł.

\- Ha! – zakrzyknął radośnie i sam się rozhuśtał. Sieć sprawdzała się świetnie, w co nigdy nie wątpił, ale dobrze było mieć tego potwierdzenie. – Mam się puścić?!

\- Spróbuj rozhuśtać się do ściany! – polecił mu Deadpool. – Tylko nie rozpłaszcz się na niej jak mucha na szybie!

\- Bułka z masłem – stwierdził z przekąsem, spoglądając na ścianę przed sobą. Żeby do niej dotrzeć, samo rozhuśtanie nie wystarczy, będzie musiał wystrzelić drugą sieć i z niej skoczyć do celu.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko spróbować. Rozhuśtał się porządnie, tak by ułatwić sobie robotę i przy okazji zmniejszyć dystans pomiędzy sobą a ścianą. Przy odrobinie szczęście trafi siecią prosto w nią.

Przez moment czuł się jak dziecko na placu zabaw, gdy tak huśtał się w jedną i drugą stronę, zbierając w sobie odwagę i czekając na odpowiedni moment, by puścić sieć. Ten moment przyszedł, a wiedział o tym, bo tak podpowiadał mu instynkt. Po raz kolejny dostarczył mu potrzebnych informacji, by wiedzieć kiedy i gdzie przyczepić pajęczynę.

Peter wziął głęboki wdech i w odpowiednim momencie puścił sieć jedną ręką, celując w wybrane miejsce na suficie. Nić trafiła w cel, a on puścił się kompletnie, gotowy złapać nową linę i przeskoczyć na ścianę, ale zacisnął palce zbyt późno.

Runął z krzykiem w dół, zbyt spanikowany, by wystrzelić kolejną sieć i złapać się znów sufitu. Życie przeleciało mu przed oczami, ale zamiast rozbić się o ziemię, wpadł prosto w ramiona Deadpoola, który szczerzył się do niego przed maską.

\- Czy to było planowane? – zapytał.

Peter spiorunował swojego chłopaka wzrokiem i wystrzelił sieć, po której wspiął się z powrotem na górę, by spróbować znowu. Tym razem udało mu się w porę złapać nowej nici i rozhuśtać się do ściany, wskakując na nią z łatwością i przyklejając się do niej.

\- Udało się! – ucieszył się i odbił, znów wpadając w ramiona najemnika.

\- Mówiłem, że dasz radę!

Nie czekając, aż Deadpool go puści, Peter wyskoczył mu z rąk i wrócił na maszynę. Chciał spróbować tego znowu, tym razem szybciej. Od razu po osiągnięciu maksymalnej wysokości wystrzelił nową sieć, złapał ją i rozhuśtał się do ściany.

\- Wow!

Zeskoczył szybko na podłogę i pognał z powrotem na miejsce startowe, znowu czując się jak małe dziecko, które na placu zabaw co chwilę powtarzało cioci i wujowi, że to już na pewno ostatni raz, kiedy zjeżdża na zjeżdżalni.

Powtórzył wcześniejsze ruchy jeszcze szybciej niż poprzednio, nabierał wprawy i cieszyło go to niesamowicie. Podobnie jak oklaski, którymi obdarzał go obserwujący wszystko z dołu Wade. Nie stał już tylko siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze. Obaj wiedzieli, że Peter już nie spadnie.

Śmiejąc się przebiegł znów po ziemi, przybijając po drodze piątkę z Deadpoolem. Czuł się dziwnie na dole, w górze było mu lepiej, zwłaszcza podczas huśtania. Mógłby tak robić już do końca życia, to było naprawdę cudowne – ta adrenalina, pęd powietrza, swoboda. Żałował, że jest w takim zamkniętym miejscu, na bardziej otwartej przestrzeni byłoby pewnie jeszcze lepiej, ale póki co zadowoli się tym. Zresztą wiedział jak urozmaicić nawet te zwyczajne skoki.

Przy następnej próbie, gdy miał już skakać na ścianę, wprawił jeszcze swoje ciało w ruch i niedbale wykonał salto w przód, w ostatniej chwili wystawiając przed siebie ręce, by złapać się ściany. Ciężko dysząc z powodu chwilowego stresu, spojrzał na cieszącego się Wade’a, który jeszcze entuzjastyczniej go oklaskiwał.

\- Mój mały akrobata! – zawołał z podziwem.

Peter zaśmiał się i wystrzelił sieć, decydując się nie wracać tym razem pieszo. Zamiast tego przemieścił się na drugą stronę hangaru, omijając przy okazji maszynę, z której cały czas startował. Już pod drugą ścianą zawrócił i zrobił kółeczko. Miał już więcej wiary w siebie i wprawy, by zrobić to wszystko bez żadnego problemu. Weszło mu to w krew. Dalej dużo treningu przed nim, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że wszystkie naturalne ruchy przyjdą z czasem.

Usatysfakcjonowany ze swoich postępów zatrzymał się na ścianie i zszedł szybko na dół, mocno obejmując zbliżającego się najemnika.

\- To było niesamowite, Petey, naprawdę – pochwalił i ucałował go przez maskę w czubek głowy.

\- Dzięki – ucieszył się i uśmiechnął szeroko. – Muszę odsapnąć, zmęczyłem się. Szkoda, że nie mamy jedzenia.

\- Jestem pewien, że gdzieś tutaj kręci się jakiś pies.

\- Nie będziemy jedli psa – zabronił kategorycznie i przysiadł na podłodze, a Wade dołączyło niego.

\- Kto mówił o jedzeniu? Zamierzałem coś z nim upolować.

\- Jasne. – Peter oparł się o najemnika i westchnął głośno, spoglądając na sufit, z którego zwisały dziesiątki sieci. – Nie masz nawet pojęcia jakie to niesamowite uczucie być tam w górze.

\- Może kiedyś zabierzesz mnie na przejażdżkę.

\- Czemu nie – zgodził się. – Kiedyś na pewno. Jak opanuję to wszystko do perfekcji. Coś mi mówi, że z dodatkowym ciężarem na plecach nie jest to już takie łatwe.

\- Proszę cię. To całe huśtanie przychodzi ci naturalnie.

\- Mam ci przypomnieć, jak na ciebie wpadłem przy pierwszej próbie?

\- Mnie się podobało – wyznał z zadowoleniem.

\- Mnie nie. Znaczy miękka z ciebie poduszka, ale… nie.

\- Pff.

Ich małą przepychankę słowną przerwał telefon należący do Petera. Wyjął go z kieszeni i zobaczył, że dzwoni MJ. Całkiem zapomniał, by do niej zadzwonić. Tak go pochłonęła budowa wyrzutni, że nawet nie pomyślał, by skontaktować się z nową znajomą. Miał nadzieję, że nie ma mu tego za złe.

\- Hej, MJ – odebrał szybko, a Wade od razu się zainteresował.

\- Cześć, tygrysie – przywitała się Mary Jane. W tle było słychać brzdąkanie talerzy i głośne rozmowy. Musiała być teraz w pracy. – Nie ma co, potrafisz dać dziewczynie do zrozumienia, że nie jesteś zainteresowany.

Peter zaśmiał się niezręcznie. Czyli jednak jej się nie spodobał jego brak odzewu.

\- Jestem zajęty, pamiętasz?

Wade warknął mu do ucha słysząc to, a jego uścisk stał się mocniejszy. Chyba mu się nie podobało, że po drugiej stronie ktoś flirtuje z jego Peterem.

\- Zgrywam się tylko – wyjaśniła. – Co tam u wielkiego naukowca?

\- Ostatnie przygotowania do nauki – odpowiedział, łapiąc najemnika za rękę, by go nieco uspokoić. Był wyraźnie spięty, choć doskonale wiedział, że nie ma się czego obawiać. Ciężko jednak oczekiwać rozsądku od kogoś, kto nie ufa własnemu szczęściu. – Wiesz, trzeba być gotowym.

\- Zawsze jestem gotowa. – Peter zaczerwienił się, a MJ jakimś cudem to wyczuła, bo roześmiała się. – Wybacz, musiałam.

\- W porządku, przywykłem. – Nie kłamał, ale jakoś łatwiej było mu znosić seksualne żarty w wykonaniu Deadpoola niż innych ludzi, zwłaszcza tych nowopoznanych. – A co tam u ciebie?

\- Właśnie mam przerwę w pracy. Studenciaki już się zleciały, jest ich co raz więcej. Gdy zajęcia zaczną się na dobre, nie odpędzę się od klientów.

\- To chyba dobrze, co?

\- Nie, gdy w grę wchodzą nadęte paniska, które żałują napiwku – poskarżyła się zirytowana. – Co się stało z dobrym wychowaniem? Czy nie uczy się już ludzi, że zostawia się napiwek zawsze?

\- Może to obcokrajowcy?

\- Amerykanie na bank. Przynajmniej Harry zostawił napiwek.

\- Harry tam jest? – zdziwił się.

MJ zaśmiała się pod nosem.

\- Siedzi tu od rana – wyjaśniła. – Chyba mu wpadłam w oko.

\- Chyba?

\- No dobra, na pewno. Co powiesz? Umówić się?

\- Pytasz mnie? – Pierwszy raz ktoś go pytał o taką opinię.

\- A kogo innego? Wiem, że ty nie znasz mnie zbyt dobrze, ani ja ciebie, ale znasz dobrze Harry’ego. Siedzi tak bidula cały dzień, na pewno w końcu się odważy zapytać, chcę wiedzieć, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Ale wiesz, że mogę ci doradzić byś się umówiła, bo jestem jego przyjacielem?

W swoich własnych oczach nie był najlepszą osobą do wygłaszania takich opinii. Nie był obiektywny.

\- Jestem gotowa podjąć ryzyko – odparła. – To jak? Tak czy nie?

Peter zagryzł wargę i spojrzał na Wade’a, który już zdążył się uspokoić i teraz tylko przysłuchiwał się ze znudzeniem tej rozmowie. Nie było co go pytać o radę, znając jego powiedziałby coś głupiego, zresztą widać to było po jego minie, czy raczej masce. Był gotowy na mało przydatną poradę, gdyby tylko pozwolić mu otworzyć dziób.

\- Zgódź się – doradził w końcu MJ. – To w końcu tylko jedna randka, tak? Nawet jak ci się nie spodoba, to zawsze możesz odmówić drugiej.

\- Doskonałe spostrzeżenie – pochwaliła go. – Zgodzę się tak jak mówisz. Powiedz mi jeszcze tylko, jaki Harry jest na randkach?

\- Trudno powiedzieć, o ile nie był na jakiejś, gdy był za granicą, to nie ma żadnego doświadczenia.

\- Świetnie! Mogę go więc wytresować jak pieska.

\- Tak chyba nie działa związek – zaśmiał się Peter.

\- Trzeba sobie poskromić faceta, tygrysie. Sam to powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej.

Wade skomentował słowa Mary Jane parsknięciem. Peter szturchnął go łokciem, żeby siedział cicho i nie zdradzał się. Nie chciał, by MJ wiedziała, że ktoś inny słucha ich rozmowy. Powinien był już na początku się oddalić, ale nie chciało mu się. Zresztą Wade i tak by nic z tą konwersacją nie zrobił, więc nie było takiej potrzeby. Przynajmniej aż do teraz.

\- Nie musiałem poskramiać swoje chłopaka. – Za bardzo, chciał dodać, ale odpuścił sobie. Wade nie był zwierzęciem, tylko istota ludzką, a ich związek to nie była relacja pan – podwładny. Zaczynał żałować, że poradził jednak MJ umówić się z Harrym. Oby to dla jego przyjaciela nie skończyło się zbyt kiepsko.

\- Szczęściarz. Dzięki za radę, Pete. Postaram się, żebyśmy oboje z Harrym nie mieli czego żałować.

To go trochę uspokoiło co do przyszłości ewentualnego związku pomiędzy ta dwójką. MJ mimo wszystko wydawała się być sensowną dziewczyną, kto wie, może z tą tresurą tylko żartowała, bo ton jej głosu raczej nie wskazywał na powagę. Wszystko wyjdzie w praniu. W razie czego Peter będzie w pogotowiu, by wesprzeć któreś z nich.

\- Nie ma za co.

\- Musimy się spotkać niedługo – zaproponowała. – Może już po rozpoczęciu roku akademickiego? Ty, ja i Harry. Albo tylko my dwoje. Albo lepiej! Możemy pójść na podwójną randkę!

Deadpool znowu się spiął, ale tym razem z innego powodu i Peter musiał go drugi raz uspokajać.

\- Zobaczymy – obiecał jej. – Muszę kończyć, mam jeszcze sporo nauki.

Nie cieszył się na nią jak na naukę używania wyrzutni, bo niestety nadszedł czas na testowanie siły.

\- Ja też muszę wracać do pracy. Zobaczę czy Harry coś chce. Kawy którą zamówił rano jeszcze nie wypił – zaśmiała się. – Pa, tygrysie.

\- Pa, MJ – pożegnał się i rozłączył, po czym spojrzał na najemnika. – I co? Piszesz się na wspólną randkę?

\- Końmi mnie na nią nie zaciągniesz – odparł i podniósł się, przeciągając tak intensywnie, aż coś m ustrzeliło. – Koniec przerwy! Lecimy dalej z programem!

\- Chcę sprawdzić coś jeszcze jeśli chodzi o sieć – powiedział, chcąc odwlec moment, w którym będzie musiał ćwiczyć używanie siły.

\- Kinbaku? – rozochocił się Wade.

\- Co? Nie wiem co to jest i chyba nie chce wiedzieć – przyznał speszony. – Nie wiesz może jak moglibyśmy wzniecić jakiś ogień?

Deadpool sięgnął do jednej z kieszonek i wyciągnął ze środka zapalniczkę.

\- Może być?

\- Po co ci ona? – O ile wiedział, Wade nie palił.

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ktoś poprosi o ogień – wyjaśnił i rzucił mu zapalniczkę, którą Peter bez problemu złapał. – Co chcesz sprawdzić?

\- Łatwopalność mojej sieci. – Wystrzelił jedną nić i złapał ją, napinając pomiędzy sobą, a ścianą, do której się przyczepiła, po czym zapalił zapalniczkę i przystawił płomień pod pajęczynę. Nic się nie stało. – Przydałaby się większa temperatura.

Wade zabrał mu zapalniczkę i bez słowa podszedł do jednej z zaparkowanych maszyn. W jednej z nich znalazł wlew paliwa i strzelił w niego z pistoletu.

\- Wade!

\- No co? To nie film, tu bak nie wybucha po strzeleniu w niego – uspokoił go i patrzył, jak benzyna wycieka. – Przynieś trochę piachu z dworu, bo jak płomień dotrze do baku, to naprawdę coś pierdyknie.

Oglądając się za siebie, by upewnić się, że na pewno nic nie wybuchnie, Peter poszedł po piach rzucił go w miejscu, gdzie struga benzyny ciągnęła się do maszyny. Gdy wszystko było już zabezpieczone, Wade polecił mu się odsunąć, a sam został blisko i używając noża wywołał iskrę, która wszystko podpaliła. Płomienie buchnęły w górę i nieco na boki, ale na szczęście nie dosięgły przestrzelonego baku.

\- Właściciel się zdziwi widząc to wszystko – zauważył Peter.

\- Raczej nowy właściciel. Mój kumpel raczej się nie wywinie od sądu. To jak? Próbujesz?

Peter nastawił cienką sieć w jednej wyrzutni, a w drugiej grubszą. Obie wystrzelił w kierunku płomieni, tak że przechodziły przez nie. Ta cieńsza spaliła się już po kilku sekundach, ale grubsza wytrzymała trzy minuty, nim wreszcie się poddała. Kolejne ciekawe wnioski do zapamiętania. Chętnie sprawdziłby też jej wodoodporność i jak przewodzi prąd, ale nie miał teraz gdzie. Zrobi to innym razem, teraz czas na poważniejszy trening.

\- Jestem gotowy na siłę – poinformował najemnika i zerknął w stronę płomieni. – Tylko najpierw to ugaśmy.

Po krótkiej walce z płomieniami, w której Peter prawie stracił brwi, co sprawiłoby, że wyglądałby choć trochę jak Wade, przyszedł czas na trening. Denerwował się. Głównie tym, że jednak poniesie porażkę i cała nadzieja oraz staranie się od nowa pójdą na marne. Załamałby się po czymś takim. Po tym jak świetnie mu szło ze wszystkim innym, ciężko było nie myśleć pozytywnie i nie robić sobie nadziei, zwłaszcza gdy miało się u swego boku kogoś, kto cały czas podchodził do tego z dobrymi myślami.

Deadpool wierzył w sukces i zapewne będzie w niego wierzył już zawsze, nawet jak Peter poniesie porażkę za porażką. Być może aż za bardzo chciał wierzyć, że mu się uda. On tak nie potrafił, dlatego teraz się martwił. Nie powstrzyma go to jednak, spróbuje choćby tylko dla swojego chłopaka, by już więcej nie widzieć rozczarowania na jego twarzy, gdy poraz kolejny odmówi zostania superbohaterem.   

\- Jak chcesz sprawdzić, czy panuję nad swoją siłą? – zapytał.

Nie miał pojęcia jak mogłoby to wyglądać, chodzenie po ścianach czy huśtanie na sieci łatwo było przetestować, ale jak zmierzyć poziom siły i czy nie będzie on zagrożeniem dla ludzi, gdy będzie z nimi walczył?

\- Oh, to proste. Potrzebujemy po prostu manekina testowego – powiedział jakby to było coś oczywistego.

\- Okej, a gdzie takiego dostaniemy? – Wade nic nie odpowiedział, popatrzył tylko na niego. Peterowi odpłynęła krew z twarzy. – Nie ma mowy!

\- No weź! Jestem idealnym obiektem testowym!

\- Nie skrzywdzę cię! – odmówił kategorycznie.

Też pomysł! Miałby uderzać Wade’a tak długo, aż odkryją, jaki cios nie zrobi mu poważnej krzywdy? Nigdy w życiu! Wolałby walnąć samego siebie niż najemnika.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, właśnie dlatego jestem idealnym chomikiem doświadczalnym! Tylko pomyśl, manekin nie powie ci, co go boli.

\- Ale powie, kiedy cios jest śmiertelny – zauważył, wciąż przeciwny temu pomysłowi. Było mu niedobrze na samą myśl, że miałby świadomie uderzyć Wade’a.

\- Manekiny nie są tak miarodajne jak ja. – Deadpool podszedł do niego i objął go mocno, zmuszając go do patrzenia mu w oczy, które odsłonił, ściągając maskę. – Wiem, że to nie będzie przyjemne.

\- Co za eufemizm – zauważył, drżąc w ramionach najemnika. Nie mógł tego zrobić, nie uderzy go, bez względu na to, co mogłoby mu to dać.

Wade przewrócił oczami.

\- Zgadzam się na to, Peter – przekonywał go dalej. – Jestem świadomy jak to może się skończyć.

\- Więc czemu o to prosisz? – zapytał. Jak mógł prosić o coś takiego?

\- Bo to najlepszy sposób na poznanie twoich możliwości – wyjaśnił, gładząc go po policzku. – Lepiej żebym ja umarł parę razy, niż ktoś, z kim będziesz w przyszłości walczył.

\- Wolałbym nie zabijać nikogo – wyznał. W oczach zebrały mu się łzy, gdy przypomniał sobie kobietę z wczoraj i jej napastnika. Kobieta przeżyła, ale było tak blisko… Już wtedy był załamany, a co będzie, gdy zobaczy w takim stanie ciało własnego chłopaka?

\- Tak po prawdzie, to mnie nie zabijasz…

\- Gówno prawda, to co przeżywasz to podręcznikowy przykład śmierci biologicznej. Z tą różnicą, że wracasz do życia.

\- Właśnie! Dlatego nie jest to tak straszne, na jakie to kreujesz. – Wade przysunął się bliżej i ucałował go z czułością w czoło. – Proszę, Petey. Zrób to. Opłaci się to.

\- Ranienie cię nigdy się nie opłaci.

Rozumiał podejście Deadpoola. Było w nim trochę racji, na dłuższą metę, ten trening okaże się dobry, ale czemu musi on być tak bolesny? Wiedział, że będzie tego żałował do końca życia, będzie mu się to śniło po nocach, jeśli to zrobi. Wszystko w nim się przeciwko temu buntowało, poza jedną rzeczą – nadzieją. Popychała go ona w kierunku wskazanym przez Wade’a. Jeśli to była jedyna szansa, by sprawdzić swoją siłę, to musiał z niej skorzystać. Manekiny faktycznie nie mogły mu dać tego, co nieśmiertelny najemnik. Musiał wiedzieć, jak ludzkie ciało będzie reagowało na jego ciosy. Mógłby spróbować na przedmiotach martwych, a potem liczyć na to, że to wystarczy, ale innego, lepszego rozwiązania po prostu nie było.

\- Zrobię to – zgodził się w końcu, ale z ciężkim sercem. – Ale jak będziesz miał dość…

\- Od razu coś powiem, słowo – przysiągł z ręką na sercu, po czym klepnął się w pierś i napiął mięśnie. – Zaczynaj.

Peter zrobił krok w tył i potrząsnął ręką, szukając źródła swojej nadludzkiej siły, by jakoś lepiej nad nią panować. Nie znalazł nic. Będzie musiał walić na czuja i to go martwiło najbardziej. Jego cios może być lekki jak uderzenie dziecka, albo tak mocny, że pośle Wade’a na znajdującą się za nim ścianę.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział jeszcze łamiącym się głosem. Deadpool uśmiechnął się i przytaknął, a potem Peter uderzył go w sam środek piersi.

Mostek pękł momentalnie, najemnik poleciał kawałek do tyłu, ale utrzymał się na nogach, charcząc przy tym jak dzikie zwierzę i trzymając się za zranione miejsce. Peter od razu pożałował swojej decyzji i chciał się wycofać, ale Wade stanął prosto na nogi i dalej się uśmiechając otrzepał się z kurzu.

\- Luz – wychrypiał i odkaszlnął krwią. – To było mocne.

\- Wade, ja…

\- Dawaj dalej, już się leczę.

To nie był dobry pomysł, ale ta potrzeba zapanowania nad mocą była tak silna, że zmusiła go do kolejnego ciosu. Tym razem wycelował w rozpostartą dłoń Deadpoola. Uderzał lżej, ale to i tak wystarczyło, by pogruchotać ją całą i wybić bark ze stawu.

Peter skrzywił się słysząc kolejny trzask i z trudem powstrzymał się od ucieczki. To była prawdopodobnie najgorsza chwila  w jego życiu. Równie dobrze mógłby teraz krzywdzić May albo Gwen czy Harry’ego. Wcale nie poprawiał mu humoru fakt, że z nich wszystkich to właśnie Wade cierpiał najmniej. Bo cierpiał tak czy inaczej, a Peter wraz z nim. Miał wrażenie, że sam sobie łamie te wszystkie kości, bolało go od samego patrzenia. A mimo to Deadpool brnął w to dalej.

Gdy dłoń doszła mu jako tako do siebie, nastawił sobie bark i znów wypiął się do kolejnego ciosu. Mostek był już według niego wyleczony, więc Peter ponownie w niego trafił. Kolejny trzask, ale teraz usłyszał też coś jeszcze. Nie wiedział co dokładnie, dopóki nie zobaczył jak krew zaczyna wypływać najemnikowi z ust niczym fontanna, a on sam zaczął się dusić.

\- Kurwa, Wade! – krzyknął przerażony, gdy Deadpool padł na ziemię, wciąż wypluwając z siebie krew. Przebił mu serce odłamkami mostka, prawdopodobnie ucierpiały też płuca i dlatego tak się dusił.

Wade popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się. Ten dureń po prostu się śmiał, jakby wcale właśnie nie umierał! Peter przyklęknął przy nim i przytulił go do siebie, powtarzając sobie, że nic złego się nie dzieje, że zaraz wszystko będzie w porządku. Zanim jednak to nastąpiło, poczuł jak Deadpool wydaje z siebie ostatnie, słabe tchnienie, a jego ciało wiotczeje.

Peter załkał i odłożył ciało na bok, po czym walnął z całej siły w podłogę. Cement pękł pod wpływem tego uderzania, tworząc pod jego pięścią mały krater. Dlaczego nie mógł zapanować nad tą mocą? Czemu cios, który tydzień temu nie zrobiłby na Deadpoolu wrażenia, teraz go zabił? Czemu słuchała się go tylko wtedy, gdy trzeba było podnieść coś ciężkiego?  

\- Działaj normalnie, ty popierdolona siło! – wrzasnął i znów uderzył w cement. Pękł tak samo jak wcześniej. – Nie, działaj a normalnie! – Kolejny cios i kolejne pęknięcia. – Nie! Działaj, działaj, działaj!

Musi mu się udać, musi! Potrafił to zrobić, na pewno, musi się tylko lepiej skupić. Dla Wade’a. Dla siebie.

Gdy jego pięść trafiła po raz któryś, nic się nie stało. Zdumiony uderzył jeszcze raz, by wykluczyć przypadek. Wciąż nic. Skupił się więc na tym, by rozbić cement. Wziął zamach i uderzył z całej siły. Cement pękł tak mocno, że aż jego kawałki podskoczyły do góry, a dźwięk jego pękania rozniósł się echem po hangarze.

Peterowi nie chciało się wierzyć, że tak nagle mu się udało. Dopóki na dziesięć prób nie uda mu się uzyskać takiego efektu, jakiego pragnął, to będzie te ciosy uznawał za przypadek.

\- Silny cios, ale ludzki poziom siły – powiedział na głos i uderzył w podłogę. Poczuł ból, bo skóra zdarła mu się od tych ciosów, ale zignorował to, zbyt skupiony na patrzeniu na nieruszony kawałek podłogi. – Słaby, nadludzki cios.

Tym razem beton pękł tylko trochę, a gdy poprawił znów normalnym, ludzkim uderzeniem, naruszył jedynie te już popękane kawałki. Czy to były postępy? Czy naprawdę mu się udało? Ale skąd tam zmiana?

Spojrzał na wciąż martwego Wade’a. Czy to przez niego? Czy niechęć do zranienia go była tak silna, że wzięła w ryzy jego nadludzką siłę? Ale to w niczym nie pomagało! Wciąż nie wiedział jak ją kontrolować, skąd ona się bierze!

Tylko że na to wszystko wskazywało. Gdyby nie miał kontroli, nie rozwalałby betonu tak precyzyjnie. Nie miał w końcu powodu, by nic mu nie robić, to w końcu tylko beton. Ale miał motywację. Dopiero teraz, kiedy naprawdę doprowadził do śmierci i to jeszcze Wade’a, był na tyle zmotywowany, by zapanować nad siłą. I udało mu się. Zrobił to, nieświadomie znalazł jej źródło, którym najwyraźniej było po prostu jego ciało, tak jak w przypadku ludzkiej siły. Żałował tylko, że Deadpool musiał zginać, by w końcu obudzić w nim prawdziwą chęć kontroli.

Wstał wściekły z ziemi i podszedł do jednej z maszyn. Uderzył ją na próbę tak, jak uderzyłby normalny człowiek. Wgniecenie w metalu było niewielkie, mimo wszystko użył trochę siły, ale dopiero gdy poprawił tą lepszą… Karoseria wgniotła się tak głęboko, że zanurzył rękę w bebechach maszyny aż po łokieć. Przebił się do środka, choć chwilę wcześniej ledwo wgniótł metal.

\- Niezłe… skarbie…

Odwrócił się tak szybko, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Wade dalej leżał na ziemi, ale był już przytomny i ścierał krew z ułożonych w uśmiech ust.

\- Wade!

Przytulił ostrożnie swojego chłopaka, gdy usiadł obok niego na ziemi. Chociaż śmierć była chwilowa, poczuł ulgę jakby Wade wrócił do życia przypadkiem i był to cud.

\- To moje imię – powiedział rozbawiony. – Chyba.

\- Twoje, twoje – potwierdził i ze łzami w oczach pocałował go, nie przejmując się resztkami krwi. Był zbyt szczęśliwy, by przejmować się takimi pierdołami. – Cieszę się, że już wróciłeś.

\- Uciąłem sobie pogawędkę ze Śmiercią. Znaczy próbowałem, bo nie chciała mnie widzieć teraz, kiedy jestem zajęty przez innego.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Mnie też. Bolało bardziej, niż samo umieranie – wyznał szczerze i wyszczerzył się. – Ale co tam ja, popatrz na siebie! Ładne kratery, fiu, fiu! A ta blacha? A z plusem. A mówiłeś, że nie umiesz tego kontrolować.

\- Bo nie umiałem. Ale nie chciałem, żebyś dalej się poświęcał, więc wziąłem się w garść i tak jakoś wyszło.

Tyle zamartwiania się, a nauczył się kontroli przez zupełny przypadek. Nie wiedział czy się z tego cieszyć, czy być wkurzonym.

\- Taki chuj, tak jakoś wyszło – przedrzeźniał go. – Zawsze byłeś w stanie to zrobić, Petey, taka prawda. Musiałeś tylko w siebie uwierzyć. Motywacja psychologiczna często działa cuda.

\- Gdy cię zabiłem, nie chciałem mocno uderzyć, a mimo to…

\- A wierzyłeś w siebie wtedy?

\- No…

\- Tak myślałem! – Wade wydostał się ostrożnie z jego objęć. Ewidentnie wciąż bolała go klatka piersiowa, ale był w stanie stać o własnych siłach. – Jestem z ciebie dumny, Petey.

\- Ja z siebie też – wyznał i jeszcze raz objął najemnika. – Naprawdę przepraszam, że ci to zrobiłem.

\- Drobnostka – zapewnił i zmierzwił mu włosy. – Hej, uderz mnie jeszcze raz.

\- Nie.

\- No weź! Ostatni. W końcu już nad tym panujesz, nic złego się nie stanie.

Miał rację, panował nad mocą. Dlatego też nie miał żadnych już oporów przed tym, by uderzyć Wade w twarz, która odskoczyła w bok, ale poza tym nic się nie stało, żadnego chrupnięcia, utraty przytomności, nic. 

\- I jak? – zapytał z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

\- Bijesz jak niewprawiony wojownik.

Peter poprawił, tym razem używając trochę nadludzkiej siły i posyłając Wade’a na deski.

\- A teraz?

Deadpool wypluł ułamany podczas uderzenia ząb i podniósł się z powrotem na nogi.

\- Przypomnij mi w czasie kłótni, by nigdy nie próbować się z tobą bić – poprosił, rozmasowując uderzone miejsce. – Ał, ał, jak boli.

Popatrzył zaskoczony na swoje rozkrwawione pięści. Dostosowanie siły przyszło mu tak naturalnie, tak jak przychodziło mu teraz chodzenie po ścianach. To było wspaniałe uczucie móc kompletnie nad sobą panować. Nie stwarzać zagrożenia dla ludzi, a zamiast tego mieć wreszcie pełnię możliwości, by im pomóc.

Nogi poniosły go do przodu same, zanim zorientował się, że to zrobiły. Wade zapytał go, co chce zrobić, ale nie odpowiedział tylko bez słowa wyjaśnienia podbiegł do ściany i wspiął się na nią. Czas na pełne wykorzystanie wszystkich swoich zdolności.

Dojście na samą górę było łatwe, jak zwykły spacerek. Gdy już tam był, wystrzelił sieć jedną wyrzutnią i skoczył, huśtając się w stronę drzwi i powoli zniżając lot. Zmysł równowagi pozwalał mu balansować ciałem w taki sposób, że nie miał problemu z wycelowanie i gdy był już wystarczająco blisko, z całej siły wleciał nogami w drzwi hangaru, wyłamując jedno skrzydło z zawiasów i ładując razem z nimi w przykucnięciu na zewnątrz. Czuł, że może to zrobić, wierzył w to, dlatego nie zawahał się ani przez chwilę całej sekwencji. To była bułka z masłem, jak ruch wyciągnięty z gry komputerowej, tylko że on zrobił to naprawdę.

\- Wooo! – zawołał. Czuł, jak ogarnia go spokój, a wraz z nią radość. Koniec z problemami i strachem. Wreszcie miał kontrolę.

\- To było zajebiste! – Wade wybiegł na zewnątrz i porwał go śmiejącego się w ramiona, okręcając się z nim. – Jesteś niesamowity, Petey!

Tak też się czuł. Był jak nowo narodzony człowiek, który jest w stanie zrobić wszystko.

\- Jestem! – przyznał radośnie i wyrwał się z uścisku najemnika tylko po to, by usiąść mu na ramionach. – Naprawdę jestem – powtórzył już spokojniej, choć miał ochotę skakać aż po samo niebo i obwieścić całemu światu, jak dobrze się teraz czuje ze swoimi zdolnościami.

\- Mówiłem, że ci się uda – powiedział zadowolony i wrócił do środka tylko po to, by wziąć plecak Petera i swoją maskę.

\- Mówiłeś – przyznał zawstydzony. – Przepraszam, że tak długo w to wątpiłem.

\- E tam, spoko. Warto było czekać.

\- Czekać na co?

\- Na twoje zostanie moim pełnoprawnym partnerem.

Wciąż nie podjął decyzję, choć teraz była ona łatwiejsza do podjęcia niż jeszcze dziś rano czy wczoraj wieczorem. Większość obaw było już nieaktualnych, nie musiał się już bać, że kogoś skrzywdzi, bo wiedział, kiedy mógłby to zrobić.

\- Zastanowię się – obiecał. Wciąż miał kilka spraw do przemyślenia, bo tu chodziło o całe jego życie, nawet bardziej niż wybór szkoły. Kontrola nad mocą swoją drogą, ale to nie znaczy, że należy podjąć decyzję raz dwa.   

\- Nie każ mi czekać zbyt długo – poprosił rozbawiony. – I pamiętaj, nie ważne co wybierzesz, ja zawsze będę cię kochał.

Właśnie dlatego ostateczny wybór nie będzie trudny. Czy może inaczej, będzie trudny tak czy inaczej, ale z zupełnie innych powodów niż dotychczas, bo będzie zaważał na przyszłości Petera. Przyszłości, którą wreszcie widział w jasnych barwach i z wyczekiwaniem jej wyglądał bez względu na podjętą decyzję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter wreszcie jest gotowy wybrać. Ciekawe co wybierze :D
> 
> Jeśli macie wrażenie, że Wade coś kręci w sprawie wyjaśnień poprzedniego wieczora, ale w przeciwieństwie do Petera nie wierzycie mu ślepo, to macie rację :D
> 
> Przyjemnie pisało mi się scenę budowania wyrzutni. Zawsze mnie ciekawiło jak biedny jak mysz kościelna Peter był w stanie coś takiego stworzyć w wieku 15(słownie piętnastu!) lat! Znaczy w jego zdolności nie wątpię, ale z czego to zbudował? W filmie z Tobeyem nie musieli się o to martwić, dali mu organiczną sieć, Garfield zbudował to sobie od tak chyba ze śmieci, a Holland... W sumie to nie wiem, ale chyba też, bo dopiero strój od Tony'ego miał bardziej zaawansowaną wyrzutnię, a wcześniej musiał używać własnego prototypu. U mnie jest o tyle łatwo, że Wade ma dość kasiory, by zasponsorować taki drogi wynalazek :D


	7. Chapter 7

Drugą noc z rzędu, Peter obudził się z powodu koszmaru. Tym razem było gorzej niż ostatnio. Nie ważne jak bardzo źle się czuł z faktem, że jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć tamtego złodzieja, nic nie było gorsze niż świadomość, że zabiło się własnego chłopaka. O ile na jawie Wade podniósł się już po kilku minutach, tak we śnie nie budził się wcale, choć Peter błagał go, by przestał żartować i w końcu się obudził. Nic to jednak nie dawało, nie ważne ile i jak prosił, wciąż trzymał w ramionach ciało najemnika.

Rzeczywistość niewiele różniła się od snu. Gdy tylko ciężko dysząc ze strachu otworzył oczy, zauważył że Wade ułożył sobie głowę na jego piersi, a Peter go obejmuje zupełnie jak w koszmarze. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że Deadpool jednak zginął, a on z powodu szoku stworzył alternatywną wersję wydarzeń, w której wszystko skończyło się dobrze, podczas gdy naprawdę przeniósł ciało swojego chłopaka do ich mieszkania i po prostu położył się z nim na łóżku.

Na szczęście to nie było to i już po chwili od obudzenia Peter poczuł na szyi oddech najemnika, a także usłyszał cichy pomruk. Obie te rzeczy świadczyły o tym, że Wade żyje i ma się dobrze. Odetchnął z ulgą, przytulając go do siebie mocniej. To był tylko sen.

Ale jednocześnie, snem to nie było. Śmierć miała miejsce naprawdę i Peter wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że sam do niej doprowadził. To wydawało się takie surrealistyczne, zawsze uważał się za osobę niegroźną, nawet gdy już nauczył się walczyć. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie samego siebie zabijającego drugą osobę własnymi rękoma, przy użyciu wyłącznie swojej siły. Fakt, nie było ona już taka zwykła już dotychczas i był tego całkowicie świadom, ale wiedzieć o tym, a urzeczywistnić taką sytuację, to dwie różne rzeczy. I chociaż Wade był cały i zdrowy, bo nikt ani nic nie mogło go zabić, przynajmniej z tego co obaj wiedzieli, to i tak nie czuł się z tym wszystkim lepiej.

Nie powinien był nigdy doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji, ale tak bardzo chciał opanować swoją siłę, że na krótką chwilę stał się największym egoistą pod słońcem i życie Wade’a się dla niego nie liczyło. Gdyby nie zdolność regeneracji, nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Nigdy. Problem w tym, że nawet z nią, Deadpool odczuwał ból umierania, zwłaszcza w taki sposób, w jaki zginął – z przebitym sercem i krwią wypełniającą poharatane płuca. Zdolność do przeżycia wszystkiego nie powinna być wymówką, a mimo to tak się właśnie stało dla Petera, gdy w końcu zadał śmiertelny cios. Posłużył się drugim człowiekiem, zrobił sobie z niego worek treningowy z własnych egoistycznych pobudek i czuł się z tym gorzej niż okropnie, zwłaszcza że chodziło o Wade’a.

Cieszył się, że w końcu nauczył się kontroli, ale żałował, że nie doszło do tego w inny, mniej bolesny dla drugiej osoby sposób. Już nigdy nie pozbędzie się tego wspomnienia z pamięci, zostanie z nim na zawsze jako jedno z najgorszych przeżyć jego życia, tylko nieznacznie osłodzone przez następujący po nim sukces.

Leżąc tak i patrząc na spokojnie śpiącego najemnika, Peter poprzysiągł sobie, że już nigdy nie powtórzy czegoś takiego. Sam wolałby zginąć, niż jeszcze kiedyś zabić Wade’a i przysparzać mu więcej bólu.

Zabawne. Zdolność regeneracji powinna go uspokajać, bo przecież niezależnie od tego, co się stanie, Wade nie zginie, więc mogą razem trenować nawet najbardziej śmiercionośne techniki walki. Zamiast tego jednak, leczenie pozwalało Peterowi jeszcze bardziej docenić, co posiada. Nawet jeśli nie dotrzyma przysięgi, zawsze będzie miał świadomość, że swojego chłopaka nigdy tak naprawdę nie skrzywdzi poważnie fizycznie. Inni ludzie nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Niektórzy przez jeden błąd mogą stracić bliską im osobę, bo byli zbyt nieostrożni. Wade podniesie się zawsze i choć Peter będzie się obwiniał, gdy znowu przydarzy się wczorajsza sytuacja, z tyłu głowy zawsze będzie to postrzegał jak zwykłe szturchnięcie czy nabicie siniaka, a nie śmierć, która zabrała mu ukochanego na kilka minut.

Spróbował znowu zasnąć, rano miał staż i musiał być wypoczęty, jeśli nie chciał być nieprzytomny(Jak to dobrze było móc znowu martwić się takimi prostymi rzeczami!) albo nie rozumieć niż z tego, co mówił do niego doktor Octavius. Niestety minuty mijały, a on wciąż był przytomny. Oczy mu ciążyły i same się zamykały, ale gdy już miał doświadczyć snu, nawiedzało go nieprzyjemne uczucie niepokoju i wybudzał się z drżeniem, patrząc zmęczonym wzrokiem w sufit. Może tam by mu się lepiej spało?

Ostrożnie, by nie obudzić Wade’a, wstał z łóżka i skierował się w stronę zamkniętych drzwi. Podłoga zaskrzypiała pod jego stopami, a on skrzywił się, słysząc to. Sprawdził, czy najemnik się nie obudził, ale na szczęście tak się nie stało. Mało jednak brakowało, na pewno usłyszał to skrzypnięcie, bo poruszył się niespokojnie i przysunął bliżej tej strony łóżka na której spał Peter, by objąć mocno jego poduszkę.

Drugi taki hałas już go obudzi, zwłaszcza w środku nocy, gdy cała okolica była milcząca i nie było słychać nic. Dlatego też Peter postanowił skorzystać ze swoich zdolności i wykorzystał to, że jest blisko ściany. Wszedł na nią i to właśnie po niej przeszedł do drzwi, dopiero nimi wywołując jakikolwiek hałas, gdy nieco szurnęły o podłogę.

Już po drugiej stronie futryny, Peter zamknął drzwi i dalej idąc ścianą dotarł do kuchni, gdzie zeskoczył zgrabnie na podłogę i jak najciszej potrafił wyciągnął kubek, by zrobić sobie coś do picia. Herbata byłaby dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza jakieś ziółka ułatwiające sen, choć wątpił, że coś takiego pomoże na koszmary, które przecież były prawdziwym problemem, a nie niemożność zaśnięcia w ogóle.

Po dłuższym zastanowieniu, wybrał ostatecznie kakao. Ostrożnie zagrzał mleko w garnku, starając się o nic nim nie uderzyć. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, poczłapał do salonu i z podkulonymi nogami usiadł na kanapie, gapiąc się w wyłączony telewizor przed sobą, nieznacznie przysłaniany przez chabry. Mógłby go włączyć, żeby nie siedzieć w kompletnych ciemnościach, ale nie czuł aż takiej potrzeby. Zadowolił się tym, co miał i powoli sączył parzące go w język kakao. Chciał czuć ból, jako swego rodzaju pokutę za to co zrobił. To było nic w porównaniu z tym, czego doświadczył Wade, ale zawsze coś.

Słodki smak kakao trochę poprawił mu nastrój, a ciepło rozchodzące się najpierw po gardle, a potem w żołądku sprawiło, że zrobił się jeszcze bardziej senny. Mógłby teraz położyć się na kanapie i pewnie zasnąłby be problemu. Jedyne co go powstrzymało, to kolejny koszmar. Zachowywał się jak dziecko, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie nie chciał znowu tego przeżywać ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Już i tak dobrze to pamiętał, nie potrzebował powtórki. Powstrzymał się więc przed zaśnięciem i przeniósł wzrok na okno.

W stojącym naprzeciwko budynku paliło się światło w jednym z mieszkań. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, zaczął się zastanawiać, kto tam mieszka i co teraz robi. Czy znajdował się tam kolejny, typowy mieszkaniec tej dzielnicy, który okradłby każdego bez mrugnięcia okiem? A może ktoś pokroju tej starszej babci z góry, która nie wadziła nikomu i zajmowała się swoimi kotami? Kobieta czy mężczyzna? Ktoś młody czy starszy? Jaką miała ta osoba pracę? Coś uczciwego, czy robiła na czarno? Nie spała teraz tak jak on, czy zasnęła przy zapalonym świetle?

Nabrał nagłej ochoty, by się tam przejść i porozmawiać z tym kimś, żeby czas do rana szybciej upłynął, ale to byłby zły pomysł. Może ten ktoś nie potrzebował towarzystwa, nie życzył go sobie i Peter tylko by tego kogoś wkurzył. Jeśli tak bardzo pragnął towarzystwa, powinien po prostu obudzić Wade’a i z nim porozmawiać, a nie z obcymi ludźmi w środku nocy. Nie chciał jednak budzić Deadpoola. To że on nie mógł spać nie znaczyło, że on też nie powinien. Da mu spokój i posiedzi tu sobie w ciszy i spokoju. Może wyjdzie na krótki spacer albo poczyta jakąś książkę?

Spojrzał na biblioteczkę, ale jego wzroku nie przyciągnęła żadna z książek, a plecak leżący na podłodze. Odłożył go tam wczoraj, gdy wrócili do domu, rzucił nim niedbale, a z otwartej kieszeni wyleciała maska. Peter podszedł do niej i wziął ją do ręki, wracając z powrotem na kanapę.

Niewiele mu brakowało, by mieć swoją własną maskę, taką całkowicie należącą do niego, zrobioną od początku do końca z myślą o nim, a nie tylko przerobioną po kimś. Zdążył pokochać tę maskę, była prezentem od Wade’a, przerobił ją specjalnie dla niego, nawet dodał szkła, które poprawiały jego wzrok. Teraz szkieł już nie było, wyjęli je wspólnie przed pierwszym patrolem po ugryzieniu. Nie były już potrzebne.

Miał do niej sentyment, nawet teraz spoglądał na nią z uśmiechem, ale miała jedną wadę – wyglądała jak ta Deadpoola, tylko w innych kolorach. Nigdy wcześniej mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale teraz, gdy był świadomy tego, że może mieć własną, inaczej wyglądającą, nagle podobieństwo do maski najemnika zaczęło go irytować. Nawet nie wyglądał w niej jak Deadpool, bo nie miał pasującego do niej stroju, jego status jako tylko pomocnika był więc oczywisty. A pragnął więcej niż tylko tego. Chciał mieć własną tożsamość, własny strój, własną reputację. Teraz, gdy zapanował nad mocami, pragnął tego jeszcze bardziej. Mimo to nie podjął jeszcze decyzji.

Podjęcie jej tuż po ostatnim sukcesie powinno być łatwe, ale wcale takie nie było. Moce nie były jedynym problemem, który sprawiał, że się wahał. Była tego jeszcze cała masa, wszystkie mocno powiązane ze sobą.

Z perspektywy cywila czy też pomocnika bohatera wszystko wyglądało inaczej niż teraz, kiedy stał przed możliwością bycia prawdziwym superbohaterem. Oglądając walki herosów w telewizji czy reportaż po takich wydarzeniach, łatwo sobie wyobrazić, że to wszystko polega tylko na okazjonalnym spuszczeniu jakiemuś złemu typowi lania. Dopiero obserwowanie tego wszystkiego na własne oczy uświadomiło go, jaka to ciężka praca.

Po Deadpoolu nie było tego widać. Tak samo po Avengers. Ten pierwszy miał swoje patrole i trzymał się tylko nich. Jedynie gdy był blisko, ruszał do akcji, gdy akurat nie patrolował. Ci drudzy z kolei w ogóle nie zwracali uwagi na codzienne zbrodnie. Avengers byli od brudnej roboty, nie od pomagania na co dzień policji. To samo Fantastyczna Czwórka. Strange czy X-Mani prawdopodobnie walczyli jeszcze rzadziej, bo ich specjalizacją były zupełnie inne sytuacje. Nawet Daredevil nie był tym typem bohatera, jakim chciał być Peter, bo też pomagał raczej tylko na patrolach i interweniował tylko w tych sprawach, które miały miejsce w nocy lub które sam rozwiązywał od początku do końca.

Peter chciał czegoś więcej. Wiedział, że jeśli oficjalnie zostanie supoerbohaterem i przywdzieje odpowiednie wdzianko, to nie będzie pomagał tylko w konkretnych porach dnia i tylko w konkretnych przypadkach. Jako ofiara zbrodni, która nie była wynikiem kosmicznej inwazji czy ataku szalonych mutantów, chciał pomagać właśnie takim osobom jak on. Ludziom, którzy doświadczyli tragedii przez zwykłych ludzi, złodziejaszków, morderców czy piromanów. Oczywiście pomagałby także w innych przypadkach, ale celem nadrzędnym zawsze byłyby pospolite zbrodnie spotykane na co dzień, nie katastrofy na kosmiczną skalę.

I tego się właśnie obawiał. Taki rodzaj poświęcenia wiązał się z ogromną odpowiedzialnością. Do tej pory wychodził tylko z Deadpoolem o określonych godzinach. Teraz nawet będąc w na uczelni, musiałby być gotowy. Już nie miałby wymówki, że jest za słaby, bo przestał takim być. Czy to zwykła kradzież czy napad z bronią, poradziłby sobie. Napad na bank czy pożar? Dałby radę. Jeśli chciał pomagać absolutnie zawsze, już mógł się pożegnać z życiem prywatnym. Będąc na mieście z Harrym czy MJ, po usłyszeniu choćby jednego wołania o pomoc, musiałby się rzucić do akcji. Sumienie nie pozwoliłoby mu zachować się inaczej. Nie gdy miał już możliwość pomagać każdemu.

Bycie superbohaterem wymagało bycia nim przez całą dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu, każdego dnia roku. Co jak będzie musiał rzucić studia, żeby sobie z tym wszystkim radzić? O pieniądze się nie martwił, Wade za wszystko płacił, ale co gdyby nie on? Czy robienie zdjęć na przykład samemu sobie wystarczyłoby na czynsz i inne wydatki takie jak jedzenie?          

Jak zachoruje też będzie musiał być gotowy. Jego zdrowie nie powinno być ważniejsze od życia mieszkańców Nowego Jorku, którym w każdej chwili może stać się krzywda. Bycie superbohaterem to praca na cały etap niezależnie od okoliczności. Czy był gotowy na to poświęcenie? Nie był pewny, dlatego jeszcze żadna decyzja nie została przez niego podjęta. Gdy już to zrobi, nie będzie odwrotu. Zmiana zdania w takim wypadku będzie czymś dziecinnym i nieodpowiedzialnym dlatego musiał dobrze przemyśleć czego chce, czy może raczej, co będzie dla niego lepsze. Bo chciał tylko jednego, ale to druga opcja zapewni mu spokojne życie z mniejszą ilością obowiązków i pozwoli mu dużo swobodniej zachowywać się jak normalny student.

Peter wzdrygnął się, gdy coś go nagle dotknęło. Zaskoczony, ale spokojny o to, że nic mu nie grozi, bo inaczej zmysł by go ostrzegł, obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył Wade’a, który właśnie okrywał go kocem. Usiadł wyprostowany i ułatwił mu zadanie, pozwalając najemnikowi na włożenie okrycie między plecy a oparcie kanapy.

\- Nie możesz spać, eh? – zapytał i dosiadł się do niego, zabierając mu jednocześnie kakao i upijając łyk. – Tfu! Zimne.

\- Dawno już zrobiłem – wyjaśnił i odebrał kubek. Gdy napił się napoju, faktycznie był chłodny i już nie taki dobry. Mimo to pił go dalej, byle tylko za dużo nie mówić. – Przepraszam jeśli cię obudziłem.

\- Nie wybaczam – stwierdził i objął go ramieniem. – Kolejny koszmar?

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Z jakiego innego powodu byś tu siedział?

Prawda. Nie należał do ludzi, którzy od tak wstają w środku nocy i siadają pomyśleć.

\- Może jestem lunatykiem? – zasugerował żartobliwie.

\- Jeśli jesteś, powinienem się martwić? Co jak zamordujesz mnie we śnie?

Słysząc o morderstwie, przed oczami Petera znów pojawiło się ciało Wade’a. Zamknął szybko oczy, jakby to miało pomóc, ale tylko pogorszył tym sprawę i wzdrygnął się, instynktownie odsuwając się od Deadpoola.

\- Za wcześnie? – zmartwił się Wade widząc jego reakcję. Peter przytaknął i spojrzał na najemnika, by jego żywy obraz zastąpił ten ze wspomnień. – Wybacz.

\- W porządku – zapewnił. To nie była wina Wade’a, że tak spokojnie do tego podchodził. Z drugiej strony nie była to też wina Petera, że tak to przeżył. Każdy na jego miejscu by tak zareagował, nie będąc tak jak Deadpool przyzwyczajonym do swojej śmierci. – Myślę, że zaraz będę gotowy iść spać.

\- To dobrze, strasznie pusto w tym łóżku, gdy nikt mnie nie kopie przez sen.

\- Nie kopię przez sen – oburzył się, ale w sumie nie był pewien, czy tego nie robił. Deadpool nigdy wcześniej się nie skarżył, a mieszkając z ciocią nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, bo spał sam. – Kopię?

\- Jak dziki koń. – Wade uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z tego porównania, ale po chwili mina mu zrzedła, gdy przyjrzał się Peterowi dokładniej. – Nie wyglądasz jakbyś był gotowy na spanie.

Peter przeklął przenikliwość najemnika. Jak na kogoś, kogo oczy wyglądały, jakby w ogóle nie powinny działać, widział bardzo dużo. Choć z drugiej strony, może to on nie krył się zbyt dobrze z tym, że jest zmartwiony. Mimo wszystko siedział w pozycji, która dość jednoznacznie wskazywała na to, że nie jest z nim dobrze mentalnie.

\- Nie jestem – przyznał niechętnie. Przyznanie się do złego samopoczucia oznaczało, że Wade go teraz nie zostawi i nie da się nakłonić, by wrócił do spania mówiąc mu, że zaraz do niego dołączy. Teraz obaj będą niewyspani z rana. – Nie tylko przez koszmar. Myślę też o tym, co ci odpowiedzieć.

\- Wiem, że mówiłem, żebyś nie trzymał mnie długo w niepewności, ale wcale nie mówiłem tego poważnie – powiedział mu Deadpool. – Możesz zwlekać ile tylko chcesz.

\- Problem w tym, że ja nie chcę zwlekać. – Sam się niecierpliwił i chciał podjąć decyzję jak najszybciej, ale cały czas się wstrzymywał, choć miał już przemyślane wszystkie za i przeciw. – Tylko boję się podjąć tak ważną decyzję.    

\- Okej, jesteś przerażony. – Wade pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – Potrafię zrozumieć czemu. To wszystko jest dla ciebie nowe, ale wierz mi, że mówię prawdę za każdym razem, gdy twierdzę że byłbyś dobrym superbohaterem. Chodzisz po ścianach bez problemu, masz swoją wyrzutnię sieci, uderzasz z dowolną siłą w zależności od sytuacji. Wszystko masz pod kontrolą, co cię jeszcze powstrzymuje? Kontrola mocy jest, doświadczenie jest, moralność i serce we właściwym miejscu są. Co cię dalej przeraża?

\- Boję się, że nie podołam – wyznał i spojrzał z nadzieją na najemnika. On sprawi, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Musi. – Nie z tyloma obowiązkami.

Powierzenie swojego życia na rzecz innych ludzi było naprawdę przerażającą perspektywą. To prawdopodobnie największy rodzaj poświęcenia, jaki istnieje i przed tym wyborem stał tylko zwykły dzieciak. Wiedział, że innego systemu by nie zaakceptował, że tylko ratując ludzi w każdej sytuacji byłby naprawdę szczęśliwy i dumny z siebie. Ale ta utrata życia prywatnego… Może nie był tak altruistyczny, jak mu się wydawało?

\- Nie będziesz sam. – Głos Wade’a przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Był łagodny i pełen ciepła. Peter popatrzył najemnikowi w oczy i dojrzał w nich pewność siebie i wiarę. Wiarę w niego. Przez jeden krótki moment strach został stłamszony w zarodku. – Nie musisz tego robić sam. Odpowiedzialność jest duża, ale nie będziesz jej ponosił w pojedynkę. Będę przy tobie cały ten czas. Nie będziesz jedynym superbohaterem na posterunku, czasami zostawiaj akcje mnie albo Avengers. Nie musisz przez to przechodzić sam.

\- Co z maluczkimi? – zapytał. – Avengers ich nie ochraniają.

\- Petey, choćbyś patrolował tak długo, aż będziesz padał ze zmęczenia, nie uratujesz wszystkich – powiedział mu. Niby Peter o tym wiedział, ale poczuł się, jakby właśnie go w tej kwestii uświadomiono. – Nie mówię, żebyś nie pomagał, gdy widzisz jakieś zamieszanie, ale wzięcie dnia czy dwóch wolnego, nie sprawi, że będziesz nagle odpowiedzialny za całe zło tego świata. Superbohaterom też należy się wolne. To też tylko ludzie. No, poza mną.

Peter uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Petey – kontynuował Wade. – Da się to pogodzić. Na pewno się da. Będzie ciężko nie raz, nie dwa, ale kto jak nie ty da sobie radę? Znajdziesz czas na wszystko. Nowy Jork to duże miasto, a na każdym rogu nie czają się przestępcy, a nawet jeśli, to przecież jest nas dwóch. Ja mogę pilnować miasta, gdy ty będziesz na uczelni czy z Harrisonem.

\- Harrym – poprawił.

\- Jak zwał tak zwał. Chodzi o to, że zbyt negatywnie na to patrzysz. Przecież lubisz być bohaterem – zauważył. – Czemu nie pomyślisz o plusach?

\- Bo minusów jest więcej.

\- Chuja tam!

\- Wade, jak w ciągu jednej doby mam znaleźć czas na uczelnie, staż, życie towarzyskie, spędzanie czasu z tobą i patrole? – zapytał. – Nie da się!

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że codziennie będziesz na uczelni? I na stażu? Że codziennie będziesz lecieć na spotkanie z Helmutem

\- Ha…

\- Że codziennie będziemy chodzić na randki? – dokończył, nie pozwalając sobie przerwać. – No jak tak na to patrzysz, to faktycznie możesz mieć problem z czasem.

\- Nawet jeśli nie wszystko będę robić jednego dnia, to wciąż mało czasu, a muszę też przecież spać – zauważył. – A jak podczas zajęć gdzieś wybuchnie pożar i się o tym dowiem? Albo wracając do domu trafię na napad i spóźnię się na umówioną z tobą kolację?

\- Wiem z kim się związałem – powiedział tylko.

\- Ale inni nie będą wiedzieli, z kim mają do czynienia. Wykładowcy na uczelni mnie znienawidzą, gdy zacznę im znikać podczas zajęć albo nie przychodzić na nie wcale.

\- Pff, studenci ciągle tak robią.

\- Wade – odezwał się sfrustrowany.

\- Dasz radę – uparł się najemnik. – Chcesz zbawiać świat, dobrze, ale rób to kiedy będziesz mieć więcej czasu. Bycie bohaterem nie wymaga od ciebie bycia do dyspozycji przez całą dobę. Czasami trzeba być egoistą.

\- Nie potrafię – przyznał. Naprawdę nie potrafił się takim zobaczyć po zostaniu bohaterem. 

\- Nauczysz się. Nawet nie będziesz się musiał specjalnie wysilać z unikaniem przestępstw. Czy jak chodzisz po mieści, to widzisz ich dużo?

\- No nie.

\- Właśnie! Jasne, od czasu od czasu będziesz musiał z czegoś zrezygnować, by uratować ludzi, ale nie będzie tak każdego dnia. Znajdziesz czas na wszystko i na ratowanie świata, i na randki ze mną. Zwłaszcza że obie te rzeczy można sprytnie połączyć – zauważył i puścił mu oczko. – Dla Starka też znajdziesz czas, zwłaszcza jeśli mu powiesz, co cię zatrzymuje. Myślę, że ci wybaczy.

\- A co z uczelnią?

\- O ile nie będziesz słuchać skanera policyjnego na zajęciach, nie wiem jakim cudem cokolwiek do ciebie dotrze podczas nauki – zaśmiał się Wade. – To samo z wyjściem z przyjaciółmi. Widzisz? Nie takie straszne te obowiązki, eh?

Deadpool trącił go w podbródek i posłał mu szczery uśmiech, na który Peter musiał odpowiedzieć tym samym. Bez Wade’a to wszystko byłoby trudniejsze.

\- Boję się już trochę mniej – wyznał nieśmiało. Nie kłamał, naprawdę było mu lżej po tej dyskusji.

\- Jakąkolwiek ostateczną decyzję podejmiesz, poprę cię. – Już któryś raz to powtarzał, ale za każdym razem Peterowi robiło się ciepło na sercu. – Proszę cie tylko o jedno, zastanów się dobrze nad tym co zrobisz, bo możesz żałować.

\- Okej – przytaknął i westchnął, opierając głowę o ramię najemnika. Poczuł się nagle bardzo zmęczony i to do tego stopnia, że gdy zamknął oczy, nie zobaczył nic. – Chyba już jestem gotowy na spanie.

Jakby na podkreślenie tych słów, ziewnął tak przeciągle, że aż coś mu trzasnęło w żuchwie. Był taki śpiący.

\- Dawaj no tu trochę tego koca – powiedział Wade i po kilku sekundach walki o koc, wcisnął się pod niego, przylegając do Petera tak mocno, jakby byli jednym organizmem.

\- Nie idziemy do łóżka? – zdziwił się, choć nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty, by się przenosić.

\- Tu mi dobrze. – Wade bezskutecznie próbował się jakoś sensownie ułożyć, ale w przeciwieństwie do Petera nie był skulony i nie miał tak wygodnej poduszki jak on, więc w końcu się poddał i warknął z irytacją. – Trudno – westchnął. – Zawsze chciałem wyglądać jak Crooked Man.  

\- _Witch’s House_ lepsze – wyszeptał jeszcze zmęczonym głosem.

\- Cii – uciszył go. – Teraz śpimy.

Choć Peter zasnął z głową opartą o Wade’a, obudził się leżąc na wznak na całej długości kanapy, a najemnika nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Wciąż zaspany podniósł się do siadu i ziewając przeciągnął się intensywnie, rozkoszując się tym, jak rozluźniają się spięte mięśnie, zmęczone całonocnym spaniem w jednej praktycznie pozycji i to bardzo skulonej.

\- Dzień dobry, skarbie! – usłyszał za sobą entuzjastyczne przywitanie.

Peter odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego w drzwiach łazienki Deadpoola. Nawet tutaj czuć było, że jest świeżo po kąpieli, zapach jego żelu pod prysznic powoli roznosił się po całym mieszkaniu. Nie to jednak przyciągnęło uwagę Petera, a nienaturalnie przechylona w bok głowa.

\- Co ci jest? – zapytał przecierając nieco sklejone od snu oczy.

\- To przez spanie na kanapie – wyjaśnił i wskazał na swoją szyję. – Strasznie boli.

\- O ile nie wstałeś dwie minuty temu, to nie uwierzę, że jeszcze nie przestało cię boleć.

Wade wyprostował głowę zrezygnowany.

\- Myślałem, że dasz się nabrać – westchnął, ale szybko się rozpromienił. – Śniadanko?

\- Chętnie.

Dziś, w przeciwieństwie do wczoraj, był głodny od samego rana. O dziwo miał nawet ochotę na mięso, ale jak na złość, zamiast jakichś kiełbasek czy bekonu, Wade postawił przed nim miskę z płatkami wymieszanymi z jogurtem. Peter popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, oczekując wyjaśnień.

\- Jogurt jest bardzo zdrowy – poinformował go jedynie najemnik i zaczął jeść to samo.

Peter wzruszył ramionami i też zabrał się do jedzenia. Za bardzo chciało mu się jeść, by grymasić jak mało dziecko. Może jutro.

\- Podwieziesz mnie do Avengers? – zapytał chwilę po rozpoczęciu śniadania. – Nie chcę się tłuc w komunikacji.

\- Nie lubisz jak czyjeś spocone ciała się o ciebie ocierają? – zapytał z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- Znowu mylisz swoje fetysze z moimi – zauważył.

\- To ty masz jakieś fetysze? – zdziwił się. – Jak dotąd próbujemy tylko moich.

\- Mam – obraził się Peter.

\- Proszę cię – prychnął Wade. – Rumienisz się przy testowaniu każdego.

\- Wcale nie!

\- Rumienisz się nawet teraz – zauważył z rozczuleniem i popatrzył na Petera maślanym wzrokiem.

Peter upuścił łyżkę i dotknął obu policzków, chcąc je zasłonić, co mu się udało i czym bardzo rozczarował Wade’a.

\- Widzisz? Nie rumienię się – uparł się, posługując się przy tym dziecięca logiką. To oczywiste, że jak czegoś nie widać, to tego nie ma. – I mam fetysze.

Tak naprawdę nie bardzo wiedział, czy to co mogłoby mu się podobać w łóżku można było nazwać fetyszem, ale nie zamierzał przyznawać się przed swoim i tak już starszym i bardziej doświadczonym chłopakiem, że prawdopodobnie nie ma żadnych ekstremalnych fantazji, przynajmniej tych własnych, bo zabawy z pistoletem całkiem mu się podobały. Adrenalina była nieziemska, nawet jeśli wiedział, że broń jest nie naładowana, choć Wade chciał kiedyś spróbować z pełnym magazynkiem i bez zabezpieczenia.

\- Więc podziel się nimi z klasą – zachęcił go najemnik. Z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem oparł brodę na ręce i przyglądał się Peterowi wyczekująco.

To spojrzenie tylko pogarszało sprawę, bardzo Petera krępowało, co było rzadkością odkąd już po pierwszym stosunku poczuł się swobodnie w kwestii ich seksualności. Teraz jednak czuł się jak na widelcu, gdy domagano się od niego wyjawienia czegoś, co nie bez powodu nazywało się fetyszem i raczej trzymało się to w tajemnicy. Niby własnemu chłopakowi mógł ufać, ale to i tak było zawstydzające.

\- Nie ma czasu – wymigał się i zaczął znowu jeść, napychając sobie w usta tyle płatków, ile tylko mógł. – Muszę się pospieszyć, bo się spóźnimy.

Wade wiedział, że to tylko słaba wymówka. Nawet dziecko by to wiedziało, ale liczył się fakt, że temat nie był dalej drążony, a policzki Petera powoli wracały do normalnego koloru. Uratowany. Póki co. Kiedyś powie Deadpoolowi wszystko, ale nie dziś. Nie kiedy były ważniejsze sprawy na głowie i kiedy czekał go staż. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by kolejna rzecz zaprzątała jego myśli i odwracała jego uwagę, a tak z pewnością by się stało, gdyby zaczął dzień od rozmowy o seksie. Niektóre tematy po prostu nie chciały opuścić głowy.   

Dokończyli śniadanie rozmawiając o mało istotnych rzeczach oraz tych trochę ważniejszych, jak na przykład dalsze przyłączanie lokalu obok do ich mieszkania. Wade obiecał wszystko załatwić tak, żeby już jutro się coś ruszyło. Peter kazał mu obiecać, że nie nastraszy kolejnych ludzi.

\- Słowo skauta – powiedział z ręką na sercu. Już teraz wiedział, że nie dotrzyma obietnicy.

\- Przydałoby się też zamówić więcej składników do mojej sieci.

Deadpool uśmiechnął się szeroko słysząc to i nawet od razu zabrał się do roboty. Nim zamówił wszystko, Peter zdążył zjeść i poszedł się wykąpać, a potem ubrać. Nim skończył, była już pora na udanie się na staż. Brakowało mu go przez te dwa dni, dobrze było tam wracać, zwłaszcza że problem przyklejania się do różnych rzeczy już nie występował i będzie mógł się w całości oddać nauce.

Chciał dojechać na miejsce jak najszybciej, toteż nie ociągał się i chwycił swój plecak, po drodze zgarniając jeszcze aparat, tak na wszelki wypadek. Wade zdążył się przebrać i czekał już przy drzwiach, kręcąc na palcu kluczykami od motocykla.

\- Gotowy? – spytał, choć odpowiedź była dość oczywista.

\- Tak, chodźmy. – Nie mógł się już doczekać, dlatego szybko wyminął Deadpoola i wyszedł pierwszy na korytarz.

\- Hej! Panie przodem! – krzyknął za nim najemnik.

\- Żaden z nas nie jest panią! – odkrzyknął mu i zeskoczył z samej góry schodów na półpiętro.

\- Nigdy nie możesz być tego pewnym!

Wade zrobił to samo co on i wylądował obok niego bez problemu. Miło było umieć to samo co Deadpool, a nawet więcej, wreszcie ta relacja przestała być taka nierówna pod względem siły. Na swój sposób nadal była, bo teraz to on był silniejszy niż Wade, ale żaden z nich nie mógł powiedzieć, że są całkowicie bezbronni jeden wobec drugiego, tak jak mógł to kiedyś powiedzieć Peter.

\- Widziałem cię nago, chyba jednak mogę – zauważył i powtórzył wcześniejszą sztuczkę. Te moce były jednak bardziej niż super!

Wypadli razem przed budynek, ścigając się do Harleya, który jak zwykle stał zaparkowany w tym samym miejscu. Odkąd go mieli, nikt nie próbował im go jak dotąd ukraść.

\- Mogę poprowadzić? – spytał najemnika, gdy ten w końcu go dogonił.

\- Po co ci ja, skoro chcesz prowadzić sam?

\- Ktoś musi mnie pilnować w czasie jazdy – zauważył. – Pamiętaj, że nie mam jeszcze takiego doświadczenia co ty, a nie chciałbym nikogo potrącić.

\- Ale wtedy jest najbardziej zabawnie – stwierdził, ale rzucił mu kluczyki.

Peter uśmiechnął się i uradowany zasiadł za kierownicą Deadharleya, zakładając kask na głowę. Nawet z mocami raczej nie przeżyłby kraksy, poza tym bez żadnego zabezpieczenia, Wade nawet nie pozwoliłby mu wsiąść na tę maszynę, taki był z niego paranoik. Jak on to chciał pogodzić z ryzykowaniem życia jako superbohaterem?

Wade usiadł za nim, odebrał od niego plecak i przytulił się od razu do jego pleców, choć to nie było wcale najbezpieczniejsza pozycja podczas jazdy. Mimo to Peter odpalił silnik i ruszył powoli, by wyjechać na ulicę.

\- Czekaj!

Całe szczęście nie jechał jeszcze szybko, bo inaczej szarpnęłoby nimi mocniej niż teraz, kiedy zahamował nagle.

\- Co? – zapytał. Zapomnieli czegoś? Odwrócił się do Wade’a i zobaczył, jak ten się żegna.

\- Okej, jestem gotowy.

\- Nie jestem aż tak złym kierowcą – oburzył się Peter. – A poza tym od kiedy jesteś religijny?

\- Wierzę tylko w Thora – odparł szczerze. – To znaczy jego przynajmniej widzę.

\- To już nie jest wiara, tylko wiedza – poinformował go. – Zresztą znak krzyża nie ma nic wspólnego z nordycką mitologią.

\- A co ma?

\- Em… młot? – wypalił, nie znając się kompletnie na nordyckich zwyczajach religijnych. Nie uczyli o tym w szkole.

\- Może słuchanie MC Hammera przyniesie mi szczęście – zastanawiał się Wade. – To pewnie ich jakiś pomniejszy bożek.

\- Jeśli tak, to założę się, że nie jest to miły bożek, a jego serialem torturują w ichniejszym piekle.

\- Helheim.

\- Wiesz takie rzeczy? – zdziwił się.

\- Thor mi opowiedział, gdy graliśmy w piłkarzyki. Ja wygrałem – pochwalił się.

\- Jak Thor zareagował?

\- Powiedzmy, że nigdy już nie zagramy na tych piłkarzykach, a Iron Maiden musiał wymieniać dach w swoim apartamencie.

Typowy Thor, pomyślał Peter i ruszył wreszcie porządnie do przodu, nie zastanawiając się, czy Wade jest już gotowy czy nie. Najwyraźniej nie był, bo pisnął przerażony, ale na szczęście nie spadł i ruszyli spokojnie w stronę wieży Avengers. Żaden z nich nie miał komunikatora przy sobie, więc nie mogli ze sobą rozmawiać poza krótkimi momentami, kiedy zatrzymywali się na światłach.

Peter jechał spokojnie, nie szalał jak swój chłopak, choć ze swoim refleksem nie powinien to już być żaden problem. Jego oczy widziały jakby więcej, ale okazjonalne kłucie z tyłu głowy i wizje nadchodzącego zagrożenia bardzo pomagały w prowadzeniu. Pewnie mógłby teraz jechać pod prąd, a i tak reagowałby właściwie na zachowanie innych kierowców. Ciekawy czy bez doświadczenia wygrałby jakiś rajd?

Gdy dojechali w końcu na miejsce, Peter był ucieszony jakby wygrał na loterii. To była pierwsza jazda, która poszła mu tak dobrze i bez konieczności słuchania wskazówek Deadpoola. Panował nad wszystkim.

\- Nieźle – pochwalił go najemnik, gdy zaparkował tuż pod wierzą, nie blokując przy tym ruchu pozostałych pojazdów. – Jeździsz tak dobrze, że nawet policję byś przekonał, że masz prawko i jedynie go zapomniałeś.

\- Dzięki. – Czuł się dumny ze swoich postępów, choć nie doszedł do nich wyłącznie dzięki ciężkiej pracy. – Muszę w końcu prawko zrobić, bo kiedyś naprawdę ktoś mnie zatrzyma.

\- Nie gdy jadę z tobą.

\- W zasadzie to już nie jesteś mi potrzebny, gdy tak dobrze jeżdżę.

Wade zrobił wielkie oczy, prychnął kilka razy, tupnął nogą i oburzony odwrócił głowę w bok.

\- Nie dam się tak obrażać – powiedział. Rzucił mu plecak i odjechał z piskiem opon.

Peter patrzył za nim, nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji na żart. Naprawdę go obraził? Nie, wcale nie. Wade zawrócił nagle, omal nie powodując karambolu z udziałem autobusu i wrócił jakby nigdy nic do Petera.

\- Zapomniałem kasku. – Znów prychnął i wyrwał Peterowi rzeczony kask, a potem znowu odjechał, tym razem w inną stronę i pod prąd. Kierowcy zaczęli na niego trąbić, ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił tylko dalej jechał w zaparte, dopóki znów nie zawrócił tuż przed tym, jak z innej ulicy wyjechał radiowóz.

Deadpool wrócił do uśmiechającego się Petera i zdjął kask, który założył w czasie jazdy.

\- I buziaka na dowidzenia – dodał do wcześniejszych wyjaśnień, nadstawiać policzek.

Peter zaśmiał się z absurdalnego zachowania najemnika, ale spełnił jego prośbę, nic sobie nie robiąc z ludzi, którzy mogli ich obserwować, a obserwowali na pewno, bo zamieszanie było.

\- Przeszło ci już? – spytał go, w odpowiedzi słysząc tylko prychnięcie i ryk silnika.

Jadąc po raz drugi zgodnie z przepisami, Wade odjechał tam gdzie za pierwszym razem i po chwili zniknął Peterowi z oczu, więc ten udał się w końcu do środka wieży, bo zostało mu tylko kilka minut, a jazda windą trochę trwała. Nim jednak zdążył przeciągnąć kartę w czytniku, znów usłyszał charakterystyczny warkot Harleya, a gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył nadjeżdżającego – znów pod prąd – najemnika.

 - Przyjechać też po ciebie? – zapytał i niespokojny spojrzał za siebie. W oddali słychać było syreny policyjne.

Miał już o to poprosić, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Potrzebował pomyśleć o swojej decyzji, a do tego musiał być sam. Wade miał dar ściągania na siebie uwagi, gdy był w jakimkolwiek towarzystwie. Z nim u boku Peter nie byłby w stanie się skupić. Dlatego na szybko wymyślił kłamstwo, które jego chłopak bez problemu powinien kupić.

\- Nie, wpadnę jeszcze do cioci po stażu.

Jeszcze nie wiedział, gdzie się zaszyje na czas myślenia, ale złomowisko wydawało się dobrym pomysłem. Tylko będzie jakoś musiał tam dojechać bez motocykla. Może być trudno.

\- Oh, okej – zgodził się bez problemu. – Tylko nie daj się przekonać, żeby mnie zostawić.

\- Nie będzie mnie do tego namawiała – zapewnił go.

\- Nie lubi mnie – przypomniał mu zgorzkniały.

\- A ty nie lubisz jej. Zresztą ona ci po prostu nie ufa, bo ciągle chodzisz wokół niej w masce.

\- Gdybym nie chodził, nie lubiłaby mnie jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wiem, że twoja twarz to nie jest… um.

\- Najlepszy widok do oglądania? – zaproponował nieśmiało.

\- Dokładnie. – Nietypowe, Wade nie użył żadnego obraźliwego przymiotnika opisując siebie. Robił postępy. – Ale przywykłaby. Tak jak przywykłem ja i Avengers.

\- Nawet gdybym wyglądał jak Ryan Reynolds i tak by mnie nie lubiła – zauważył i znów się obejrzał. Syreny policyjne były coraz głośniejsze, a samochody na jezdni powoli robiły miejsce dla uprzywilejowanego pojazdu. – Wiesz, dziesięć lat starszy chłopak będący zreformowanym mordercą raczej nie jest dobrze postrzegany przez rodziców.

Policja w końcu pojawiła się na horyzoncie i ewidentnie zauważyła Deadpoola, bo natychmiast przyspieszyła.

\- Coś ty im zrobił? – spytał Peter, widząc pędzący w ich stronę samochód. – I gdzie jest mój kask?

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że najemnik nie ma go na głowie.

\- Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, pora spadać – stwierdził i ruszył do przodu. – Dalej jestem obrażony! – powiedział mu jeszcze, przekrzykując ryk silnika. – Kup mi coś, to ci wybaczę!

Jeśli Wade mówił coś jeszcze, to Peter już go nie słyszał, nie tylko z powodu odległości, ale także dlatego, bo policja przemknęła tuż obok niego, ogłuszając go na kilka sekund. Z takim ogonem mógł być pewny, że najemnik już raczej nie wróci. Chociaż nigdy nie wiadomo. Nie zamierzał jednak na niego czekać tylko szybko wbiegł do wierzy Avengers i udał się na górę, spóźniając się kilka minut. Zostawił swój plecak w szafce, upewniając się, że wyrzutnie są dobrze zasłonięte. Raczej nie pomoże to na wścibskich ludzi, ale i tak czuł się pewniej z myślą, że wszystko jest ukryte.

Sprawdził dwa razy, czy szafka na pewno jest zamknięta i dopiero wtedy udał się do laboratorium, już po drodze układając w głowie usprawiedliwienie swojego spóźnienia. Nie było to jednak potrzebne, bo od razu po wejściu zauważył brak doktora Octaviusa. Dziwne, znowu się spóźni? Może jest chory i w ogóle nie przyjdzie. Mógłby zapytać pozostałych naukowców, ale sam sposób w jaki na niego patrzyli go zniechęcił.

Nie lubili go. Pogardzali nim. Pewnie za to, że przez niego wyleciał jeden z ich kolegów, nawet jeśli to był wina tylko i wyłącznie tego dupka. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby myśleli o nim to samo, co tamten i widzieli w nim tylko sposób na zbliżenie się do Starka. Teraz, gdy wiedzieli już, jak taka próba może się skończyć, traktowali go jak kogoś, kogo nie powinno tu być.

Sam się czuł, jakby tu nie pasował. Miał talent i wiedzę, która powinna tym ludziom zaimponować, a nawet nie mógł im pokazać swoich wyrzutni. Nie chciał tu być, był jednak zbyt dumny by obrócić się i wyjść, więc bez słowa podszedł do swojego miejsca pracy, decydując się poczekać na Otto, który prawdopodobnie jako jedyny go szanował. Jakby nie miał już dość problemów z dopasowaniem się do któregoś środowiska ze swoimi mocami, teraz nawet nie mógł być naukowcem.

Czekał kilka minut, zajmując się w międzyczasie projektem Octaviusa. Precyzyjnie podał próbki leków i patrzył co się działo. Nie pochłonęło go to aż tak bardzo, jak miał nadzieję, wolałby słuchać o tym, co obserwuje. Potrafił się uczyć sam, ale nie tego oczekiwał po miejscu, gdzie to inni powinni go uczyć.

\- Znudzony?

Peter oderwał oczy od probówek i spojrzał na osobę stojącą przed nim.

\- Oh, Tony. – Nie spodziewał się go zobaczyć, ale na pewno ucieszył się na jego widok. – Nie chcę brzmieć jak niewdzięcznik, ale trochę tak. Doktor Octavius znowu się spóźnia.

\- Ostatnio często to robi – westchnął z irytacją Tony. – Zaczynam się zastanawiać, co go tak zatrzymuje. To dobry specjalista, ale zachowuje się ostatnio dziwnie.

Tony’ego wyraźnie to niepokoiło, ale raczej nie dlatego, że tracił dobrego pracownika. Coś innego zaprzątało mu głowę.

\- Będzie dzisiaj? – Nie chciał tu spędzać sześciu godzin samemu, nie z tymi ludźmi, którzy nawet mu niczego nie doradzą.

\- Zapewne. Ale co powiesz na zabawki dla dużych chłopców, hmm?

\- Znaczy… - Uśmiech sam pojawił się na jego twarzy i aż wstał z ekscytacji.

\- Chcesz dołączyć do mnie i do Bruce’a na górze?

\- Jeszcze pytasz? Jasne, że tak! – odparł entuzjastycznie i cudem powstrzymał się przed przeskoczeniem nad stołem, by skrócić sobie drogę. Zamiast tego obszedł go jak na normalnego człowieka przystało i stanął obok Tony’ego. – Idziemy?    

\- Jezu, masz pięć lat? – spytał rozbawiony Stark.

\- Może. No dalej, chodźmy!

Później zapewne będzie się wstydził tego, że tak bezczelnie pociągnął Tony’ego do wyjścia, ale w tej chwili chciał po prostu jak najszybciej dotrzeć do miejsca, gdzie nie będzie traktowany jak niechciany dzieciak, który tylko plącze się pod nogami dorosłych.

\- Aż tak ci się nie podoba w laboratorium, że tak ci się spieszy? – spytał Tony, gdy jechali windą na wyższe piętro.

\- Od innych więcej się nauczę – wyjaśnił, pomijając informację o nieprzyjemnym towarzystwie, jakie rezydowało w tamtym miejscu. – Bez doktora Octaviusa nie ma sensu tam siedzieć.

\- Też prawda. Ale dobrze, że tak się napaliłeś, przyda się każda pomoc przy moim i Bruce’a projekcie.

\- Co tworzycie? – zainteresował się. Cokolwiek to było, na pewno się nie nawiedzie.

\- Zobaczysz – odparł tajemniczo z chwilą, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi. – Zobacz kogo przyprowadziłem!

Zza jednej z maszyn, których było w całym pomieszczeniu kilka, wyjrzał Bruce Banner ubrany w laboratoryjny fartuch i z okularami zsuwającymi mu się z nosa. Przez moment wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział co się dzieje i patrzył pustym wzrokiem na Petera, dopóki nie rozpoznał kim jest.

\- Dzień dobry, Peter – przywitał się z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Cześć, Bruce – odparł i razem z Tonym podszedł bliżej, oglądając po drodze wszystko dookoła.

To nie było laboratorium, to był warsztat z całą maszynerią do przenoszenia ciężkich kawałków metali czy innych rzeczy. W gablotach wmontowanych w ścianach znajdowały się różne zbroje Irona Mana, a to oznaczało, że był właśnie w prywatnej pracowni Tonny’ego.

\- Zamknij usta – polecił mu Stark i trącił go w podbródek. Peter zaczerwienił się i szybko kłapnął szczęką, omal nie przygryzając sobie języka.

\- Wybacz, to po prostu…

\- Spełnienie twoich marzeń? – podpowiedział miliarder.

\- Mniej więcej – odparł, wciąż oczarowany tym miejscem, zwłaszcza tym, co znajdowało się w centralnej części pracowni. Otoczona przez różne ramiona maszyn chwytających czy spawających, znajdowała się zbroja w budowie. I nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego gdyby nie to, że była większa niż te ukończone, które się tu znajdowały.

\- Chłopak zaniemówił – zaśmiał się Bruce, dołączając do nich. – Może chcesz usiąść, Peter?

\- Poproszę – powiedział słabo i z radością przyjął zaoferowane mu krzesło.

To miejsce było jeszcze lepsze niż laboratorium na dole. Duże lepsze. Absurdalnie lepsze. W takiej pracowni mógłby stworzyć rzeczy, o których nawet jeszcze nie śnił. I bez niej umiał co nieco, ale z nią jego wyrzutnie byłyby jeszcze lepsze, idealne wręcz, takie jak zaplanował sobie w głowie.

Zapragnął nagle popędzić po nie i pochwalić się nimi, ale nie był na to jeszcze gotowy. Zdusił więc w sobie rozczarowanie i skupił się na tym, co było dookoła. A było tego tyle, że nie wiedział na czym zawiesić wzrok, który w końcu sam przeskoczył na budowaną właśnie zbroję.

\- Co to będzie? – zapytał. Dalej był w szoku, ale przynajmniej mógł mówić. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy opowie o wszystkim Deadpoolowi.

\- Budujemy zbroję dla Wielkoluda – wyjaśnił Bruce.

\- I słyszeliśmy, że całkiem nieźle radzisz sobie ze śrubokrętem – dodał Tony, wręczając mu do ręki właśnie to narzędzie. 

\- Dl… dla Hulka?! – zdziwił się, nie zwracając nawet większej uwagi na śrubokręt. – Czy on już nie jest zbyt OP?

\- Jakim językiem gada ten dzieciak? – spytał Tony, a Bruce jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Potężny – poprawił Peter. – Nie gracie w gry, czy co?

\- Nie bardzo mamy na to czas – wyjaśnił Banner. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, owszem, Hulk jest już niezwykle silny, ale nie zaszkodzi uczynić go jeszcze silniejszym, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy jest bardzo zadowolony z bycia Avengerem.

\- Nie chcecie mi chyba powiedzieć, że sam poprosił o zbroję?

To byłoby dziwne. Z tego co wiedział, Hulk potrafił mówić, ale był raczej głupkowaty, w takim niewinnym, dziecięcym sensie. Jego sposób mowy bardzo przypominał trzyletnie dziecko, tylko poziom agresji i masa mięśniowa były znacznie większe.

\- Jedyne co Hulk mi ostatnio powiedział, to żebym zszedł mu z drogi, bo „Hulk zgniecie metalowego człowieczka jak puszkę” – zacytował Tony i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Bruce’a, który zajęty pracą udawał, że nic nie słyszy. – Nie, po prostu stwierdziliśmy z Brucem, że w nagłych przypadkach przyda się dodatkowy dopalacz dla Hulka. Poza tym zbroja ma być pewnym zabezpieczeniem na wypadek, gdyby Zielony wpadł w szał.

Peter spojrzał pytająco na obydwu. Mieli na to sposób?!

\- Wciąż pracujemy nad serum, które w razie czego przywróci mnie do ludzkiej formy – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami Bruce – ale to może trochę potrwać, więc póki co pracujemy nad zbroją. Dla zabicia czasu.

\- A ty możesz dołączyć – zaoferował Tony i postukał w kawałek metalu rozłożony na stole konstrukcyjnym. – Stal z domieszką vibranium od jego królewskiej mości. Szkoda było lepszych materiałów na coś, co Hulk może rozwalić. To jak? Piszesz się?

\- Kolejne głupie pytanie – zauważył i podszedł do stołu. – Gdzie są plany? Co mogę zbudować?

\- Myśleliśmy o rękawicach. Friday, pokaż plany rękawicy.

Tuż przed twarzą Peter wyświetlił się hologram, który nie tylko pokazywał jak rękawica ma wyglądać, ale także symulację jej działania i wszystkie potrzebne do jej zbudowania części i narzędzia.

\- O raju – wyszeptał zachwycony. Naprawdę, gdyby tylko mógł zrobić taki plan dla swoich wyrzutni, a nie jedynie prymitywne rysunki na kartce papieru oraz gdyby miał części takiej jakości jak te, zbudowałby jeszcze coś lepszego.

\- No już, już, bo nam tu zemdlejesz – zażartował Tony i podtrzymał go za ramię. – Możesz swobodnie dodawać jakieś zmiany, z pewnością wpadniesz na jakiś ciekawy sposób udoskonalenia tego.

\- Serio, mogę? – ucieszył się. – Dzięki, Tony.

Stark potargał mu włosy i puścił mu oczko.

\- Do usług – powiedział i sam zabrał się do roboty, zdejmując uprzednio marynarkę i koszulę. Przez cienki podkoszulek widać było jego reaktor, który nieprzerwanie utrzymywał mężczyznę przy życiu. Peter zawsze się zastanawiał, jak to dokładnie działa i nawet by o to teraz zapytał, gdyby nie miał ważniejszych rzeczy na głowie.

Z entuzjazmem zabrał się do roboty na swoim małym skrawku przestrzeni roboczej, usiłując zbudować rękawicę dla Hulka. Już samo to napełniało go nieopisaną radością. Nawet jeśli ostatecznie nic nie zbuduje, będzie się cieszył, że dano mu porządną szansę i wymagające zadanie.

Jeszcze przedwczoraj pewnie by go to wyzwanie przeraziło, ale po zbudowani wyrzutni był pewny swoich umiejętności jak nigdy przedtem. Zawsze miał smykałkę do mechaniki, ale dopiero wczorajsze cudo tak naprawdę pokazało, do czego jest zdolny, gdy da mu się odpowiednie narzędzia i elementy.

Pracując tak z dwoma innymi geniuszami i słuchając ich różnych dyskusji na temat ulepszenia zbroi, Peter poczuł się jak w domu, zupełnie inaczej niż w laboratorium na dole. Był częścią tego projektu, pytano go o opinie, traktowano jak równego sobie. Sam też nie czuł się, jakby się wymądrzał lub wywyższał, bo osoby w tym pomieszczeniu były jeszcze mądrzejsze od niego.

Ale najważniejsze było to, że tak jak on byli to ludzie, którzy nie wpasowywali się w społeczeństwo. Zwłaszcza Bruce. Obaj byli zmutowanymi dziwadłami, które nie ogarniają życia towarzyskiego. Z Harrym i MJ czuł się jak odszczepieniec, mógłby się z nimi podzielić jedynie częścią problemów. To samo z naukowcami na dole. Z Tonym i Brucem mógłby porozmawiać o wszystkim – o mocach, o nauce, o odpowiedzialności.

Zwłaszcza to ostatnie bardzo by mu się przydało. Obaj na pewno wiedzieli jak to jest być superbohaterem i jednocześnie prowadzić normalne życie. Stark w szczególności. Nie tylko dzielił swój czas na bycie Iron Manem, ale był także playboyem i miliarderem z firmą, którą cały czas przecież zarządzał. Co prawda nigdy nie patrolował ulic miasta tak jak chciałby to robić Peter, ale i tak imponujące było, jak to wszystko godził ze sobą. Też by tak chciał.

Im dłużej siedział z tą dwójką, tym bardziej był pewny, że to było miejsce, do którego naprawdę należał. Jasne, mógł mieć zwykłych znajomych, normalnych ludzi, którzy tylko spoglądali z boku na walki herosów, a nie brali w nich udział, ale to inni superbohaterowie powinni mu być najbliżsi. Im nie groziłoby niebezpieczeństwo ze strony jego wrogów. Siedząc w tym biznesie nie mógłby też mieć zwykłej dziewczyny czy chłopaka, bo narażałby ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Na szczęście miał Deadpoola, który potrafił o siebie zadbać, a teraz i Peter potrafił to samo, więc Wade nie musiał się martwić o niego. Pasował do tej układanki jak ulał.

Coraz ciężej było szukać nowych powodów, do nie podejmowania jedynej, słusznej decyzji. Już nawet myślał o sobie jak o superbohaterze, nazywał się tak w myślach i może faktycznie powinien nim zostać? Tak jak mówił Wade, miał wszystko, co potrzeba, musiał tylko ostatecznie zdecydować.

\- Dobra robota, Peter – pochwalił go Tony, gdy staż dobiegł końca. Peter zdążył w tym czasie zbudować część rękawicy, co wcale nie było takie proste. Plany trzeba było poprawiać czasem na bieżąco, w wielu miejscach były błędy, co wydało mu się nieco dziwne, bo taki ekspert jak Stark nie powinien popełniać takich prostych pomyłek przy projektowaniu czegoś. Nie wnikał w to jednak, bo dało mu to okazję do wykazania się i dostał to, czego chciał – pochwałę.

Takie słowa z ust samego Tony’ego Starka, to nie było byle co. Jeśli on uważał, że dobrze się spisał, to jakiekolwiek negatywne zdanie innych ludzi nawet nie będzie go już obchodzić. To nie inni ludzie byli dla niego autorytetem w tej dziedzinie nauki, ale ci dwaj naukowcy, członkowie Avengers.

Wyobraził sobie jak zareagowaliby obaj, gdyby pokazał im wyrzutnie. Albo samą sieć! Też by zrobił na nich wrażenie? A może zaimponowałby im jeszcze bardziej? Tony pewnie mógłby mu pomóc udoskonalić wyrzutnie dzięki swoim technologiom. Mógłby na przykład zwiększyć zasięg sieci. Na poprawę składu raczej nie liczył i nawet nie zamierzałby o to prosić. Mimo wszystko w kwestii pajęczyn ufał bardziej pająkom niż innemu człowiekowi. Jeśli ktoś mógł jeszcze udoskonalić sieć, to tylko on sam.

\- Dzięki, Tony – powiedział. Rozpierała go duma i nie mógł się przestać uśmiechać do obu mężczyzn. – Dzięki też za zaproszenie mnie tutaj.

\- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie – zapewnił Bruce. – Kolejny geniusz zawsze jest tu mile widziany.

Pomimo bycia nazywanym geniuszem już przez wiele osób, nigdy nie poczuł się tak wspaniale jak teraz, kiedy Bruce go tak nazwał. Geniusz. Był geniusz!

\- Więc będę mógł jeszcze wpaść? – zapytał na wszelki wypadek. Tony niby mu to obiecał już przy podpisywaniu umowy, ale przecież nie zawsze on i Bruce mogą mieć czas, by objaśniać coś niedoświadczonemu dzieciakowi.

\- Pewnie, kiedy tylko chcesz – odpowiedział Stark i objął go ramieniem, brudząc go tym samym nieco plamami oleju, który dostał się na jego podkoszulek. Na szczęście ucierpiał tylko fartuch.

Tony poprowadził go do wyjścia, w którym zupełnie niespodziewanie pojawił się Kapitan trzymający telefon przy uchu. Peter zamarł momentalnie. W obecności Steve’a zawsze miał wrażenie, że powinien zachowywać się jak wzorowy żołnierz. Wade nie miał takiego problemu. On nawet nie krył swojego zachwytu nad Kapitanem i obłapiał go ile tylko mógł, gdy się widzieli, a widzieli się dosyć często.

\- Tony, szef ochrony magazynu z New Jersey próbuje się do ciebie dodzwonić już od dwóch godzin – poinformował Steve, póki co nie zwracając uwagi na Petera. – Obdzwonił już połowę drużyny, ale pech chciał, że tylko ja jestem w wieży.

\- Pech? Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz, Kapitanie? – zapytał drwiąco Tony, odbierając od Steve’a telefon.

\- Ależ skąd – odparł uprzejmie i w końcu zauważył Petera, który został właśnie sam, bo Stark odszedł na bok, mamrocząc coś o kolejnej kradzieży i potrojeniu ochrony. – Cześć, Peter.

\- Cześć, Kapitanie. – Mimo że byli praktycznie tego samego wzrostu, Peter czuł się, jakby Steve nad nim górował. Miał w sobie coś, co od razu wzbudzało respekt i sprawiało, że inni czuli się przy nim malutcy.

\- W drogę do cioci?

\- Skąd wiesz? – zdziwił się. To chyba niemożliwe, by Kapitan podsłuchał jego rozmowę z Deadpoolem. Prawda?

\- Wade dzwonił i mówił, że ma wolne popołudnie – wyjaśnił, a Peter odetchnął z ulgą. – Chce wyciągnąć mnie i Sue na miasto.

\- Sue Storm? – upewnił się. Nie znał żadnej innej Sue, ale może Wade czegoś mu nie mówił.

\- Ta sama. Wade zabiera nas na bingo – zaśmiał się Steve. – Chyba myśli, że tacy starzy ludzie jak ja to lubią. Ja bym wolał iść na turniej Nerf Guns, spróbuję go przekonać.

Kapitan i Nerf Guns! Co się działo z tym światem? Domyślał się, że Steve nie jest taki staromodny, jak można by sądzić. To że siedział kilkadziesiąt lat w lodzie nie znaczy, że jest negatywnie nastawiony do dzisiejszych technologii. Zwłaszcza że chodzi sobie swobodnie po ziemi już od kilku lat, na pewno zdążył się przyzwyczaić do zmian, ale mimo wszystko Kapitan Ameryka, symbol wolności i patriotyzmu, i Nefr Guns?! Wyidealizowane wyobrażenie Petera o tym mężczyźnie właśnie runęło. Czy właśnie znalazł się w Twilight Zone? Chyba właśnie znalazł się w Twilight Zone.

\- Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? – spytał, gdy już wyszedł z szoku po usłyszeniu o nietypowych zainteresowaniach Kapitana. – Wade jest dobry jeśli chodzi o pistolety.

\- To nie pistolety, to zabawki. Jestem pewien, że wygram bez problemu.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. Powodzenia.

\- Dzięki, Peter. Idziesz w tę samą stronę co ja? Możemy pójść razem.

\- Idę się przebrać.

\- Podjadę kawałek z tobą.

Opuścił warsztat i udali się do windy. Peter był pewien, że krótka podróż będzie niezręczna, ale na szczęście taka nie była. Znał już trochę Steve’a, ale dopiero teraz zauważył, jaki to normalny facet. Gdyby nie wiedział, kim tak naprawdę jest, nigdy nie wziąłby go za Kapitana Amerykę.

\- Jutro pierwszy dzień na studiach, co?

Cholera, to prawda! Całkiem o tym zapomniał, już jutro zaczynał studia.

\- Tak – potwierdził, czując jak zdenerwowanie zaczyna o sobie przypominać. Na szczęście nie był to stres przed tym, że kogoś zrani. Już nie. Teraz po prostu bał się nowej rzeczy. Na pewno miliony nastolatków na świecie przeżywały teraz dokładnie ten sam problem co on.

\- Gdy ja byłem w twoim wieku, nie myślałem o studiach – opowiadał Kapitan. – Myślałem jedynie o tym, by dołączyć do wuja Sama.

\- Nigdy nie żałowałeś, że nie poszedłeś się kształcić?

On nie wyobrażał sobie, by nie pójść na studia. Przerażała go ta myśl, nawet jeśli bez dyplomu też mógłby wiele osiągnąć.

\- Nie bardzo. W tamtych czasach młodzi chłopcy tacy jak ty marzyli o wojnie, o zabijaniu nazistów, chwale. Mało który chciał się kształcić. Nie dlatego, że nie mieli do tego predyspozycji, ale po prostu wojna była na ten moment atrakcyjniejsza.

\- Chociaż można było w niej zginąć?

\- Zwłaszcza dlatego. – Drzwi windy otworzyły się na właściwym piętrze, ale o dziwo Steve wyszedł z niej razem z nim i przystanęli przed nią. – Zginąć bohatersko w obronie kraju było czymś niesamowitym.

\- Trochę to głupie. Wojna to tylko krwawa rzeź.

\- To prawda – zgodził się Steve. – Ale tamtej nie dało się zakończyć inaczej, jak tylko kontratakiem. Wielu wstępowało do armii, by poczuć ten dreszcz emocji, zostać bohaterem. Ja w pewnym sensie też. Chciałem tego drugiego.

To tak jak on. Czyżby on i Steve byli do siebie podobni?

\- I udało ci się? Wtedy, znaczy się, teraz oczywiste, że jesteś bohaterem.

\- Uratowałem wielu ludzi – przyznał. – Gdyby nie zamrożenie w lodzie, pewnie uratowałbym więcej. O to mi głównie chodziło, gdy starałem się wstąpić do armii. Nie podobała mi się sama wojna, ale wiedziałem, że będąc pacyfistą w niczym nie pomogę. Mogłem zostać w Nowym Jorku i pozwolić Bucky’emu walczyć, samemu idąc na studia i przysługując się w inny sposób, ale czułem, że to będzie dla mnie za mało.

\- Jak dla mnie – wyszeptał pod nosem.

\- Hmm?

\- Oh, nic, nic – zapewnił niezręcznie, a Kapitan uśmiechnął się, zapewne rozbawiony jego roztargnieniem. – Kontynuuj.

\- Chciałem pomagać na miarę moich możliwości. Oczywiście przed zostaniem super żołnierzem nie było tego wiele, ale już po mogłem wreszcie robić to, o czym marzyłem.

\- Ratować ludzi.

\- Wszystkich, bez wyjątku – potwierdził. – Mogę być Kapitanem Ameryką, ale prawda jest taka, że zawsze byłem i będę gotowy pomagać każdemu w potrzebie. Uratowałem nawet paru Niemców. Lubię pomagać ludziom, czuję wtedy, że żyję, że pomagam światu bardziej niż w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Dlatego nigdy nie żałowałem, że moje życie nie potoczyło się inaczej. Nawet gdy było naprawdę ciężko. Nawet gdy straciłem Bucky’ego, ani gdy musiałem walczyć, by wyciągnąć go z łap Hydry.

Gdyby nie to, że chciał wszystko trzymać w tajemnicy, zapytałby Kapitana, czy przypadkiem nie czyta w myślach, bo to było to, co potrzebował w aktualnej sytuacji usłyszeć. Naprawdę byli do siebie podobni, przynajmniej w kwestii moralności. Obaj chcieli dobrze dla wszystkich, obaj byli gotowi poświęcić wszystko dla inny. To ostatnie Petera przerażało, w końcu to duża odpowiedzialność, ale jeśli Steve dawał sobie z nią radę, to może on też da? Kapitan wcale nie miał mniej obowiązków od niego. Nie tylko był pełnoprawnym członkiem Avengers, ale jeździł też po świecie, brał udział w spotkaniach z przywódcami różnych państwa, nagrywał filmy instruktażowe dla młodzieży, a dodatkowo chodził też na patrole w całym Brooklynie. Mimo to dawał radę, nie narzekał, cieszył się z tego co ma, nie szukał łatwiejszych sposób na pomoc  ludziom, a gdy było mu ciężko, na pewno mógł liczyć na pomoc przyjaciół.

\- Ciekawa historia, Kapitanie – przyznał szczerze. – Daje do myślenia. Powinieneś napisać jakąś biografię.

\- Wielu już to zrobiło. Trzymaj się, Peter, powodzenia na studiach.

\- Dziękuję – odparł, dziękując nie tylko za życzenia, ale też usłyszaną historię.

Steve wrócił do windy, a on poszedł się przebrać. Potem także udał się na dół i wyszedł przed wieżę, zastanawiając się jak dotrze na złomowisko bez żadnego pojazdu. Mógłby wrócić do domu i zabrać kluczyki, może Wade nie zabrał Harleya na wypad ze Stevem i Sue. Nie chciał jednak tracić czasu, dlatego gdy tylko wypatrzył jadącą po ulicy pustą taksówkę, nie zastanawiał się długo i przywołał ją do siebie, wsiadając szybko na tył, zanim ktoś go uprzedzi, co mogło się zdarzyć.

\- Cześć, słonko – przywitała się prowadząca pojazd kobieta. Miała ciemną karnację i była przy tuszy, z burzą loków na głowie. Gdy odwróciła się do Petera, obdarzyła go szerokim, śnieżnobiałym uśmiechem i popatrzyła na niego z błyskiem w oku. – Dokąd?

\- Złomowisko za miastem – odpowiedział i odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.

Kobieta zagwizdała.

\- Daleko, trochę jazdy nas czeka.

\- Wiem. – Motocykl pewnie jechał szybciej niż taksówka, ale zdawał sobie sprawę ile czasu może zająć podróż.

\- Zapnij pasy i ruszamy, skarbie – poinstruowała go i bez żadnego innego ostrzeżenia docisnęła pedał gazu.

Peter zrobił tak jak poleciła mu kobieta i wyjrzał przez okno. Obserwował mijanych ludzi i inne pojazdy oraz słuchał lecącej w radiu muzyki reggae, która ku jego zaskoczeniu wprawiała go w miły nastrój idealny do rozmyślań. A miał nad czym rozmyślać. Słowa Kapitana trochę ułatwiły mu sprawę, ale dalej nie był pewny, czy wolał pozostać tylko pomocnikiem i pomagać okazjonalnie, dorabiając sobie w telewizji, czy być bohaterem na pełny etat, gotowym do akcji w każdej chwili. To była naprawdę trudna decyzja zaważająca na jego przyszłym życiu. Wade miał rację mówiąc, żeby dobrze się zastanowił, bo potem może żałować, może nie tyle wyboru, bo ten mógł w każdej chwili zmienić, ale tego, że tyle zmarnował czasu.

\- Coś taki markotny, słonko? – odezwała się kobieta. Chyba była jedną z tych taksówkarzy, którzy lubili gawędzić podczas jazdy. Peter raczej nie lubił się dzielić osobistymi problemami z obcymi ludźmi, ale może perspektywa postronnej osoby pomoże mu spojrzeć na wszystko w innym świetle.

\- Nic takiego – odparł i spojrzał kobiecie w oczy, które obijały się w lusterku. – Stoję po prostu przed ważnym wyborem.

\- Szkoła?

\- Nie. Już dostałem się na studia, na Uniwersytet Columbia – pochwalił się.  

\- Gratulacje! Jesteś małym geniuszem, co?

Peter zaczerwienił się i znów wyjrzał przez okno, by uniknąć krepującego go kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Tak mówią – przyznał nieśmiało.

\- Więc jak nie o szkołę, to o co chodzi? – dopytywała dalej kobieta i celowo ściszyła radio.

\- O… pracę – odparł niepewnie. Nawet teraz nie kłamał, chodziło o pracę, z tym że jedna była płatna, a druga… cóż, nie bardzo, płaciła jedynie satysfakcją. – Mam do wyboru dwie. Jedna, w której będę szczęśliwy, ale zawsze będę mieć wrażenie, że czegoś mi brakuje.

\- Nie brzmi jak praca, w której byłbyś szczęśliwy – stwierdziła. – Ale kontynuuj.

\- W drugiej też byłbym szczęśliwy, ale jednocześnie wymagałby ode mnie większego poświęcenia, czasami nawet własnego, wolnego  czasu. To bardzo odpowiedzialna robota na cały rok.

\- Ratownik medyczny?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Powiem ci, co ja bym wybrała, słońce. Pierwszą opcję.

\- Oh. – Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał, wręcz liczył na inną, taką która utwierdziłaby go w przekonaniu, że zostanie superbohaterem to nie błąd.

\- Taa, brakujący element w życiu to poważna sprawa, ale ja jestem mało ambitna, wystarczyłoby mi to, co mam – wyjaśniła bardziej szczegółów. Stali teraz na światłach, więc obróciła się w jego stronę, a uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. – Ale gdybym była na twoim miejscu, wybrałabym drugą opcję.

\- Nie rozumiem – wyznał szczerze.

\- Jeśli poszedłeś na Columbię, to na pewno jesteś bardziej ambitny ode mnie i nie boisz się poważnej roboty. Jeśli będzie tak ciężko jak mówisz, to trudno. Jak już ma tak być, to chociaż rób coś, co kompletnie cię usatysfakcjonuje. Popatrz na mnie, jestem kierowcą taksówki i czuję się z tym świetnie, a często pracuję w święta i o różnych porach dnia. Ale lubię to, bo mogę porozmawiać z ludźmi i czuję, że im pomagam.

To miało sens. Był ambitny, zdecydowanie nie zadowoliłoby go tylko okazjonalne pomaganie, zwłaszcza że miał wszystko by pomagać bez względu na okoliczności. Ale czy naprawdę był gotowy na takie poświęcenie i oddanie się sprawie? Miał wrażenie, że tak, ale strach i niepewność wciąż nie odpuszczały. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że da radę z tymi wszystkimi obowiązkami tak jak Kapitan. Może wcale nie nadawał się tak na superbohatera, jak twierdził Wade? Nie chciał się o tym przekonać w najgorszy możliwy sposób – poprzez porażkę.

Jeśli kobieta oczekiwała od niego jakiejś reakcji, to się jej nie doczekała, bo w żaden sposób jej nie odpowiedział, tylko pochłonięty przez własne myśli, wyglądał dalej przez okno i czekał aż dojadą na miejsce.

\- Jesteś pewien, że tu chcesz być? – zapytała kobieta, gdy taksówka zatrzymała się przed bramą złomowiska.

\- Tak, dziękuję.

Peter odpiął pasy i otworzył drzwi, ale zanim wysiadł, poczekał jeszcze na kwotę do zapłaty.  

\- Nie ma sprawy. Dwieście pięćdziesiąt dolców – Peter popatrzył na nią zaskoczony. – Coś takie wielkie oczy zrobił? To że miło nam się rozmawiało nie znaczy, że przewożę cię za darmo.

\- Nie, nie, nie o to chodzi – uspokoił ją i zajrzał do plecaka w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy.  

\- Nie masz tyle forsy?

\- Mam, po prostu nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że takie drogie są kursy – wyznał zawstydzony.  

\- Pierwszy raz w taksówce? – zapytała rozbawiona.

\- Nie, ale pierwszy raz płacę – odparł i podał jej odliczoną kwotę. – Tutaj są pieniądze. Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co, słońce. Powodzenia w wyborze.

Przytaknął i wysiadł na zewnątrz. Patrzył jak taksówka odjeżdża i dopiero gdy była już dość daleko, wskoczył na bramę i zaczął iść wzdłuż niej bez celu. Konieczność podjęcia decyzji zaczynała go już irytować. Czemu po prostu nie mógł iść na żywioł, czemu musiał być tak ostrożny? Już dawno miałby wszystko z głowy. Ale nie, musiał się wahać.

Naprawdę nie wiedział, jaki wybór sprawi, że będzie szczęśliwszy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że będąc superbohaterem poczuje się, że nie podjął złej decyzji, ale co jak się mylił i niekorzystanie z mocy za często też go uszczęśliwi? Dlaczego z góry zakładał, że drugi wybór jest gorszy? Może zbyt duża odpowiedzialność, ale robienie tego, co się kocha, wcale nie przynosi więcej szczęścia? Może jest zupełnie na odwrót? A nawet jeśli nie, to przecież nic się nie stanie jeśli pozostanie niespełniony, jeśli tak naprawdę nie miał do bycia bohaterem predyspozycji. To że potrafił się bić i mógł pokonać mutantów nic nie znaczyło.

Sam już nie miał pojęcia co o tym myśleć, zgłupiał do reszty. Przystanął w miejscu i spojrzał na Nowy Jork w oddali. Jedno słowo, jedna decyzja i będzie prawdziwym obrońcą tego miasta. Jego miasta. Było brudne, zatłoczone, zepsute, ale na swój sposób piękne. Chciałby, żeby żyło się w nim ludziom jak najbezpieczniej. Z tej odległości wyglądało właśnie na takie – piękne, bezpieczne i spokojne.

Sięgnął do plecaka i wyciągnął aparat, po czym zrobił zdjęcie panoramy Nowego Jorku. Może powinien zostać zawodowym fotografem? Ze swoimi mocami mógłby wchodzić w niedostępne miejsca. Dałoby się na tym zarobić, w dodatku było to coś, co kochał. Mógłby być szczęśliwy jako fotograf i pomagając Deadpoolowi na nocnych patrolach. Ale jeśli tak, to czemu coś go kuło w piersi jakby chciało mu powiedzieć, że wcale tak nie będzie?

Warknął sfrustrowany i schował aparat z powrotem do plecaka, zamiast niego wyjmując wyrzutnie, które od razu założył na ręce. Wciąż pasowały jak ulał i przyjemnie ciążyły mu na nadgarstkach. Ruszył dalej przed siebie, balansując na cienkiej krawędzi ogrodzenia. Szedł tak długo, aż dotarł wreszcie do końca, gdzie siatka zakręcała po kątem prostym i ciągnęła się dalej w nieznane.

Peter przeskoczył na drugą stronę i kontynuował wędrówkę. Z jednej strony miał wciąż widok na miasto, z drugiej miał ścianę wraków. Wkrótce jednak to drugie zakręciło nagle, a jego oczom ukazał się mały skrawek przestrzeni tuż przy ogrodzeniu, które zostało w tym miejscu dodatkowo zasłonięte blachami metalu. U dołu znajdowała się mała chatka, która wyglądała jak dawna stróżówka. Zaciekawiony zeskoczył na jej dach i przyjrzał się porozrzucanym dookoła śmieciom. Tak jak na arenie w głębi złomowiska, tak i tutaj było pełno puszek i opakowań po jedzeniu, ale walało się też sporo desek i różnego rodzaju złomu.

Zszedł na ziemię, lądując centralnie przed drzwiami stróżówki. Farba od nich odpadała, a zamek był wyłamany, ewidentnie dawno nikt się o nie nie zatroszczył. Dostanie się do środka było banalne, w środku panowała duchota, czuć było smród nikotyny i wszędzie walały się kolejne śmieci, między innymi pety, lufki, butelki po alkoholu, a nawet dwie strzykawki, porozrzucane głównie wokół starej, wytartej kanapy stojącej pod jedną ze ścian.  

Nie widząc w środku niczego ciekawego, Peter zabrał nogę, którą jako jedyną postawił w środku i zamknął za sobą drzwi, biorąc solidny łyk świeżego powietrza. Jako tako świeżego, lepiej było jednak oddychać tym, co było na zewnątrz niż tym, co było w środku.

Jego uwaga skupiła się na deskach. Nadałyby się idealnie do jakiegoś treningu, na który nagle nabrał ochoty. Zrelaksuje się trochę i odpręży, odpocznie od wyboru, który wisiał mu cały czas nad głową. Położył deski jedna na drugiej i podniósł je, opierając je sobie o ramię. Z takim bagażem ruszył między stosy wraków, szukając jakoś drogi do areny, gdzie nie licząc hangaru było najwięcej miejsca.

Krążył między autami bardzo długo, był wręcz pewny, że zgubił drogę, nie było tu żadnych drogowskazów ani niczego innego, co pokazywałoby kierunek. Podziwiał pracujących tu wcześniej ludzi, musieli mieć dobrą orientację w terenie, jeśli się nie gubili tak jak on. A wystarczyło wejść z powrotem na siatkę i przejść po niej do bramy. Stamtąd wiedziałby już jak dojść do areny, a tak nawet nie wiedział gdzie ogrodzenie jest.

Zrezygnowany rzucił deski na ziemię i spojrzał w górę, na sam szczyt jednej z wież zbudowanej z wraków. Wysoko, chyba nawet wyżej niż hangar albo tyle samo, ale na otwartej przestrzeni i z mniejszą stabilnością. Mimo to przyłożył dłonie do metalu i po chwili oderwał nogi od ziemi, wspinając się powoli na górę.

Wraki trzeszczały przerażająco pod wpływem jego ciężaru, ale nie dostawał żadnego ostrzeżenia o zagrożeniu, więc wchodził wyżej. Nie musiał nawet dotrzeć na sam szczyt, by w końcu zobaczyć arenę. Wystarczyło, że przeszedł nieco w bok i dostrzegł wśród stert złomu idealny okrąg.

Wiedząc już w jakim kierunku się poruszać, Peter wcale nie zszedł z wieży tylko wspiął się na sam szczyt. Wiał tam silny wiatr, który nieco nim zachwiał, gdy już stanął na nogach, ale widok był tego warty. Znów wyjął aparat i zrobił zdjęcie znajdującego się w oddali Nowego Jorku. Wyglądał jeszcze piękniej niż wcześniej, Peter miał ochotę w ogóle się stąd nie ruszać tylko patrzeć na miasto przez resztę dnia.

Dobrze mu się przebywało na takich wysokościach. Czuł się wolny jak nigdy, a także bezpieczny. Spokojnie było na górze, miał widok na wszystko i nawet gdyby na dole chodzili ludzie, nie czułby ich obecności. Chętnie wszedłby jeszcze wyżej, gdyby było to możliwe.

Posiedział tak kilka minut, napawając się samotnością i ciszą, ale w końcu zdecydował się zejść. Ponownie podniósł deski i poszedł do areny. Droga była kręta, zaczynał żałować, że po prostu nie przeskakiwał z wraku na wrak, by było szybciej, ale z drugiej strony mu się nie spieszyło, więc spokojnie dotarł na miejsce.

Nic się na arenie nie zmieniło od ostatniego razu, kiedy tu był, zabrał się więc od razu do roboty i zaczął wbijać deski w ziemię w konkretnych miejscach, które sobie upatrzył. Miał ich równo dwadzieścia i po chwili wszystkie znajdowały się w ziemi, imitując przeciwników. Umiał walczyć, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, ale musiał dostosować swój styl walki do nowych umiejętności. Był teraz bardziej gibki, więc i wyprowadzane przez niego ciosy powinny być inne.

Był jednak jeden mały problem. Nie wiedział jak miałyby wyglądać. Jego wiedza na temat walki wręcz ograniczała się jedynie do tego, co przekazał mu Deadpool, a ten posługiwał się różnymi stylami, ale nie nauczył go żadnego konkretnego. Pewnie znał jakiś, który pasowałby do Petera i jego nowej zręczności, ale nie było go tu teraz z nim.

Skonsternowany, Peter usiadł na masce jednego z wraków i sięgnął po telefon. Z radością odkrył, że ma zasięg, więc od razu połączył się z Internetem i wszedł na YouTube. Zawiesił się od razu. On, nie aplikacja. Nie miał pojęcia czego konkretnie szukać. Potrafił wymienić różne style walki, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie wiedział, na czym każdy polega.

Po krótkim zastanowieniu wpisał w końcu w pole wyszukiwania „gimnastyczny styl walki” i poczekał na wyniki, które wyświetliły się od razu. Kilka pierwszych filmików nie były zbyt obiecujące. Niby pokazywały jakieś sztuki walki, ale to nie było to. Dopiero po obejrzeniu kilku filmików znalazł coś ciekawego.

Spojrzał na tytuł i zobaczył, że prezentowany styl walki nazywał się capoeirą. Tego mógłby się nauczyć. Capoeira najwyraźniej bazowała na kopnięciach i bardzo płynnej walce, czy może raczej tańcu, bo w każdym kolejny filmiku pokazom zawsze towarzyszyła muzyka. Umiał już walczyć pięściami, teraz mógł nauczyć się porządnie kopać, a nawet osiągnąć jakiś wyższy poziom. Po ugryzieniu pająka był dość wygimnastykowany, by wykonać wszystkie te ataki.

Uradowany ze swojego znaleziska włączył jakiś inny filmik, pokazujący wykonanie podstawowych ruchów i zapętlił go. Obejrzał wideo kilka razy po czym wstał i odtwarzając atak w głowie, stanął przed jedną z desek i spróbował go powtórzyć. Podparł się na rękach i wykonał kopnięcie najpierw, jedną, potem drugą nogą, trafiając nimi w swój cel i łamiąc go w pół. Bułka z masłem.

Zadowolony podszedł do telefonu i sprawdził kolejne ciosy, po czym wrócił na środek areny. Odtwarzanie ruchów z filmiku nie było trudne, nie z jego równowagą, wystarczyło tylko wiedzieć jak przebiega w kolejnych fazach i już po chwili skopał każdy z wbitych przez siebie celów. To go jednak nie zatrzymało.

Kontynuował nawet bez desek, posyłając w powietrze kopniak za kopniakiem czy robiąc salta i gwiazdy. To było kolejne, czego chciał się nauczyć. Po ponownym wzięciu telefonu do ręki, odnalazł wideo z różnymi akrobacjami. Powtarzał każdą, jaką znalazł, tylko że w przeciwieństwie do ludzi na filmie, robił je po raz pierwszy. Salta w przód czy w tył nie stanowiły dla niego żadnego problemu. To samo gwiazdy czy odbijanie się od ziemi samymi rękoma i lądowanie na nogach. Najwięcej frajdy miał chyba z fiflakiem. Tak dobrze mu się go robiło, że aż wpadł na wraki otaczające arenę.

Spędził dobre dwie godziny na samych tylko akrobacjach, doskonaląc je i starając się wpleść w nie elementy walki. Oglądanie capoeiry w tym pomogło. Nie miał pojęcia, czy opracowane przez niego ruchy się sprawdzą, ale przynajmniej dobrze się bawił ćwicząc je.

Zaczął się trochę denerwować, gdy nadszedł czas na włączenie sieci w to wszystko. To wciąż było dla niego coś nowego, jeszcze nie opanował do perfekcji sztuczek z pajęczyną, dlatego był to doskonały moment, by to zrobić i przy okazji załatwić dwa problemy na raz.

Zabawa z siecią okazała się znacznie bardziej skomplikowana niż akrobacje. Przechodzenie z nich w moment, kiedy musiał wypuścić nić i odwrotnie, było ciężkie do opanowania. Wiele razy nie trafił siecią do celu, innym razem za szybko skończył akrobację i upadał na plecy. Nie poddawał się jednak i ćwiczył dalej. W pewnym momencie przeniósł się do hangaru, by mieć więcej miejsc, do których mógłby przyczepić pajęczynę. Dotarł tam huśtając się nieco na niej, czy może raczej wykonując długie skoki podciągając się na sieci. Szło mu na tyle dobrze, że pod koniec sunął tuż nad ziemią, śmiejąc się jak małe dziecko na huśtawce.

Nie wszedł do hangaru przez drzwi, zamiast tego wspiął się na jego dach i dostał się tamtędy, wchodząc od razu na sufit. Już tam będąc, przyczepił do niego sieć i powoli opuścił się na niej w dół, zwisając cały czas do góry nogami.

\- Wade się ucieszy – stwierdził i zgrabnie wylądował na podłodze, rozpoczynając od razu swoje ćwiczenia.

Trenował odbijanie się od ziemi i przechodzenie od razu w huśtanie, a także odwrotność, czyli lądowanie i od razu rozpoczynanie walki. Tym razem łączył kopnięcia z ciosami zadawanymi pięściami, wykorzystując do tego szkolenie Deadpoola. Miał wrażenie, że tworzy swój własny styl walki. Chociaż zapożyczył dużo z capoeiry, to jednak ta nie uwzględniała żadnego użycia sieci.

Za wyrzutnie też w końcu się zabrał. Głównie ćwiczył celność i to co jeszcze może zrobić z siecią. Niewiele tego było, głównie tylko robił z nich pułapki, ale nauczył się też zapobiegać dzięki niej upadkom, przesuwania przedmiotów czy wręcz wrzucania ich do własnej ręki jednym porządnym szarpnięciem. Chociaż zanim to opanował, prawie dostał w głowę kilkadziesiąt razy. Tylko refleks go uratował przed paroma guzami lub wybitym okiem.

Używanie sieci do przemieszczania się było najtrudniejsze, ale przy tym i najfajniejsze. Parę razy źle wycelował podczas lotu, upadał i się przewracał, ale efekt końcowy był tego warty. Był jeszcze szybszy w huśtaniu się i opanował kilka trudniejszych zwrotów.

Ćwiczył tak cały dzień, słońce już zbliżało się do horyzontu, gdy wreszcie skończył, cały zmęczony, ale usatysfakcjonowany. W dobrym nastroju wrócił do bramy, pozostawiając za sobą masę splątanej ze sobą sieci i porozwalane metalowe części, które połamał ćwicząc dalej swoją siłę, by mieć pewność, że na pewno ją kontroluje. Na szczęście wczorajsza sytuacja to nie był jednorazowy przypadek i wszystko miał opanowane do perfekcji.

Gdyby tylko ten trening pomógł mu podjąć decyzję. W pewnym sensie coś mu doradził, kolejna rzecz uświadczyła go w przekonaniu, że się nadaje. Wszystko tylko nie on sam zdawało się mu mówić, że powinien zostać superbohaterem. Był już co raz bliżej, ale dalej się wahał, bo też nie miał wielu okazji do myślenia o tym, trening pochłonął go bez reszty. Może zanim dotrze do domu, to w końcu wybierze co chce robić.

Tylko jak on dotrze do domu? Do przebycia miał kawał drogi, a nie mógł znów liczyć na taksówkę. Trudno, będzie musiał iść i złapać coś na przedmieściach. Może jakiś przystanek autobusowy się napatoczy? Najwyżej przejdzie do miasta na piechotę.

Nie miał co czekać, zaczął iść do domu, puszczając sobie muzykę dla umilenia czasu. Bateria pewnie niedługo mu padnie od tych wszystkich filmików, a teraz także muzyki, ale i tak nie był mu do niczego potrzebna w tej chwili.

Śmiesznie musiał wyglądać idąc tak poboczem drogi, jak jakiś turysta, który przemierza kraj piechotą. Może dzięki temu złapie jakiegoś stopa. Nie, zbyt niebezpieczne, nigdy nie wiadomo kto prowadzi. Co prawda poradziłby sobie z każdym i to z zawiązanymi oczami i bez jednej ręki, ale po co kusić los?

Po prawie godzinie drogi udało mu się w końcu dotrzeć na jakiś przystanek autobusowy i akurat podjechał jeden autobus jadący do Nowego Jorku. Zapłacił za bilet i usiadł na jednym z wolnych miejsc, zastanawiając się co tam u Wade’a, jak jego gra w bingo ze Stevem i Sue oraz co przygotował na kolacje. Padał z głodu, mógłby zjeść teraz absolutnie wszystko, nawet ślimaki, które wyglądały na całkiem nieapetyczne.  

Zaczął już przysypiać, gdy w końcu dojechał do miasta i przesiadł się w inny autobus, a potem w jeszcze jeden, który ostatecznie doprowadził go jak najbliżej domu. Ten którym zawsze jeździł zakończył już kurs na dziś, musiał więc pokonać resztę trasy piechotą. Był naprawdę wyczerpany i ledwo poruszał nogami, ale był już blisko, więc jakoś da radę. Przeszedł już tyle, przejdzie jeszcze trochę, w końcu ktoś czekał na niego w domu.

Ten ktoś przypomniał o sobie, gdy na dogorywający już telefon Petera przyszła wiadomość.

**Gdzie jesteś? Tęsknię :(**

Uśmiechnął się czytając te słowa. Też się stęsknił, nie widzieli się kilka godzin, sam powrót do domu trwał dwie, ale już niedługo znów się zobaczą.

_Zaraz będę, szykuj jedzenie i wygodne ciuchy :)_

**< 3 <3<3<3<3**

Po chwili przyszła jeszcze jedna wiadomość.

**Miałem zabrać Kapitana na bingo, ale uparł się, że chce Nerf Guns. Z każdą kolejną rundą tracił zapał w oczach :)**

_Mówiłem mu, że wygrasz._

**Nie wygrałem, Sue wygrała, ale tylko dlatego, bo cheatowała niewidzialnością : <**

**Ale warto było przegrać żeby zobaczyć minę Kapitana. Zajął trzecie miejsce xD**

_Czyli świetnie się bawiłeś :)_

**Jeszcze jak!**

**Ej, kup mi obiecane coś, bo dalej jestem obrażony**

Peter zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

_Meksykańskie na wynos może być?_

**Zatwierdzam ten pomysł!**

Chwile po dostaniu ostatniej wiadomości, telefon padł. Schował go do kieszeni i pomimo protestujących ze zmęczenia mięśni, przyspieszył kroku, by jak najszybciej kupić coś do jedzenia i dotrzeć w końcu do domu. Po drodze była jakaś knajpka, może jeszcze otwarta.

 Na ulicy był spokój, ludzie już dawno powracali do domu, co najwyżej bardziej ruchliwych dzielnicach można było jeszcze spotkać większe tłumy, ale ta do nich nie należała. Był sam, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał głosy, nawet nie jednej osoby, a kilku.

Zapomniał chwilowo o domu i zajrzał do mijanej właśnie alejki, która pozwalała przechodniom skrócić drogę. Było tam też wejście do jednego z budynków, znajdujące się w niewielkiej wnęce. Właśnie do niej kilku typów zagoniło rodzinę z dzieckiem.

Peter schował się za rogiem i zajrzał do plecaka w poszukiwaniu maski, ale przypomniał sobie, że została w domu, miał więc tylko aparat i wyrzutnie. Trudno, będą musiały wystarczyć. Trenował cały dzień, teraz zobaczy do czego naprawdę są zdolne te cacka, choć nie podobał mu się fakt, że będą na tym świecie ludzie mogący powiązać je z jego twarzą, gdyby zdecydował się ostatecznie zaistnieć jako bohater. 

Znów zajrzał do alejki, by rozeznać się w sytuacji. Napastników było trzech, w tym przynajmniej dwóch uzbrojonych, z czego jeden w pistolet, może tylko atrapę. Nie mógł jednak ryzykować, to właśnie broni palnej będzie musiał się pozbyć w pierwszej kolejności. Czas na przedstawienie.

\- Nie sądzicie, koledzy – zaczął, informując ich o swojej obecności – że boczne uliczki powinny zostać zlikwidowane? Ciągle tylko ktoś kogoś tutaj napada.

Mężczyźni obrócili się w jego stronę, gdy skręcił w alejkę. Jeden wciąż pilnował napadniętej rodziny, ale dwaj pozostali, ci którzy byli uzbrojeni, skupili się tylko na nim, choć żaden nie podniósł broni.

\- Spierdalaj stąd – warknął ten z pistoletem.

\- Nie sądzę – odparł i zrobił krok w ich stronę. Stresował się, zawsze walczył tylko z przeciwnikami uzbrojonymi w nóż, nie broń palnął. Tymi zajmował się Wade, ale teraz i on miał taką możliwość. Musi tylko zachować zimną krew i dobrze wszystko zaplanować. Położył palce na spuście wyrzutni i czekał na to, co zrobią faceci. W głowie mu szumiało od ostrzeżeń, ale przynajmniej z wyprzedzeniem wiedział, że zostanie w niego wycelowana broń, co też w końcu się stało.

\- Może to skłoni cie do zmiany zdania.

Peter udał zaskoczonego i uniósł ręce do góry, kuląc się nieznacznie, ale ani na chwilę nie spuszczając broni z oczu. Palec mężczyzny nie był na spuście, czyli albo był amatorem albo nie zamierzał w ogóle strzelać.

\- O nie! Broń! – pisnął przerażony i szybko wycelował wyrzutnią, naciskając jednocześnie przycisk umieszczony na dłoni. Sieć pomknęła przed siebie i trafiła prosto w pistolet, a Peter od razu szarpnął nią i puścił. Broń przefrunęła obok jego głowy i wylądowała gdzieś na chodniku za nim. Z udawanym zaskoczeniem obejrzał się za siebie, a potem spojrzał na jak najbardziej prawdziwie zszokowanych mężczyzn. – Widzieliście to? Zniknął!

Napastnicy długo nie pozostali w szoku, ale i Peter nie tracił czujności. Gdy więc nożownik się zamachnął, co zauważył kątem oka i jednocześnie dostał sygnał od swojego wykrywacza zagrożeń, zadziałał natychmiast. Kolejny celny strzał z sieci wystarczył, by przykleić nóż do ściany.

\- Co to, kurwa, jest?! – wrzasnął mężczyzna, ale Peter był zbyt zajęty doskakiwaniem do jego kumpli, by mu odpowiedzieć.

Wystrzelił w ściany po bokach dwie następne sieci i używając ich do podciągnięcia się, doskoczył do dwóch pozostałych złodziei, tego który miał pistolet trafiając nogami prosto w głowę i powalając go na ziemię nieprzytomnego.  

Wylądował tuż obok złodzieja, momentalnie blokując wymierzony w niego cios ostatniego kolesia. Był dobry, wiedział jak walczyć, ale Peter był dla niego za szybki. Zablokował każdy jego cios i sam wymierzył jeden. Trafienie w mostek wystarczyło, by pozbawić mężczyznę tchu i wykluczyć go z walki.  

\- Uważaj! – krzyknął ktoś.

Nie było to konieczne, wyczuł zagrożenie już wcześniej i wiedział z której strony nadciągało. Pochylił się do tyłu i stając na rekach, kopnął nadbiegającego mężczyznę w głowę. Udało mu się! Naprawdę się udało! Facet od razu padł nieprzytomny, a on przykucnął na ziemi i sprawdził, co poszło nie tak, że napastnik się wydostał. No tak, przykleił tylko nóż, który dalej tkwił na ścianie, rękę facet miał wolną. Do poprawy.

Ciężko dysząc z powodu szalejącej w jego żyłach adrenaliny, Peter stanął na nogi i spojrzał na wciąż przerażoną rodzinę, która kuliła się w kącie. Chyba się go bali, a przynajmniej nie wiedzieli czego po nim oczekiwać. Nie dziwił im się, wykonał takie sztuczki, że jawił im się pewnie jako mutant. Jako dziwadło.

Nie. Musiał przestać się tak nazywać. Jeśli on był dziwadłem tylko dlatego, że miał moce, to Wade też, a to nie była prawda. Byli po prostu nadludźmi, ni mniej, ni więcej, a ci ludzie przed nim byli po prostu zestresowani, dlatego patrzyli na niego ze strachem. Nie bali się jego, bali się tego, co mogło im się stać.

Więc kim był? Kim był u licha?

\- Dziękuję. – Odezwał się w końcu mężczyzna, który ostrożnie wyprowadził swoją rodzinę z wnęki. Jego spojrzenie zmieniło się i było już pozbawione strachu, za to pełne wdzięczności. Peter poczuł, jak po jego klatce piersiowej rozchodzi się przyjemne ciepło, a serce pęka z dumy.  – Uratowałeś nas. Wolę nie myśleć, co by się stało, gdybyś się nie pojawił.

Peter przytaknął i spojrzał na powalonych złodziei. Załatwienie ich nawet go nie zmęczyło, to tylko adrenalina i satysfakcja doprowadziła go do stanu, w jakimś się znajdował. Serce mu łomotało i cały się trząsł, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, chciał więcej. Żałował, że nie ma tych gagatków jeszcze kilku, bo to jak ich pokonał było niesamowite. Wiedział już jak smakuje zwycięstwo, ale nigdy nie było ono tak dobre jak teraz. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł, że może zmienić świat, że odpowiednią siłę ma w swoich rękach, a jej dowód leżał teraz u jego stóp.

\- Pokazałeś im! – Do rzeczywistości sprowadził go głos dziecka, które wpatrywało się w niego jak w idola, kogoś, kogo warto naśladować. Nigdy nikt tak na niego nie patrzył, może poza Wadem. – Jesteś superbohaterem?

Jest?

Superbohater był dla niego kimś, kto jest gotowy poświęcić własne dobro, dla dobra ogółu. Kto niezależnie od tego co się wydarzy, zawsze będzie używał swoich mocy, by pomóc innym. Nie był pewny, czy jest gotowy na takie poświęcenie, ale widok wdzięczności na twarzach ludzi, których właśnie uratował pomógł mu zrozumieć, że jest.

Gdyby nie nowe moce, nie pomógłby tej rodzinie. Nie ważne jak dobrze wyszkolony był przez Wade’a, nie dałby rady trójce uzbrojonych bandytów. Być może sam by zginął przy próbie pomocy i gdyby jeszcze tydzień temu natknąłby się na tę sytuację, czułby się winny tego, że nie pomógł. A chciał pomagać. Chciał uratować jak najwięcej ludzi, a dzięki swoim nowym mocom mógł to zrobić. Był na to gotowy jak nigdy. Nawet gdy będzie ciężko, zrobi wszystko, by jak najmniej osób doświadczyło podobnej tragedii do jego własnej.

Bał się, że nie podoła, że zrani kogoś jak tamtą dziewczynę, ale jego moce nie było już problemem, a trzymanie ich dla siebie byłyby aktem niezwykłego egoizmu. Mając je i nie pomagając dzięki nim, nie byłby lepszy od tych wszystkich złych mutantów i nadludzi, którzy wykorzystywali je do niszczenia i zabijania. A tym nigdy nie chciał się stać. Ciocia byłaby rozczarowana tym, że rozważał używanie mocy tylko do zarabiania pieniędzy. Wuj też.

To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś nazwał go superbohaterem. Wade go tak nazywał, ale on nie był obiektywny. To dziecko było. Nawet jego rodzice patrzyli na Petera jak na bohatera i po raz pierwszy naprawdę się nim poczuł i było to jedno z najwspanialszych chwil w jego życiu, jakby wszystko znalazło się na swoim miejscu, było tak jak powinno być. Nagle znów poczuł się Peterem Parkerem, ale to był inny Peter Parker niż wcześniej. Bo ten był superbohaterem. 

\- Jestem – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, nie mogąc powstrzymać radości, którą czuł. Był superbohaterem. Był superbohaterem!

To było niesamowite uczucie. Jak mógł w ogóle rozważać wybór czego innego i sądzić, że będzie szczęśliwy, kiedy to było to, co chciał robić, co sprawiało mu najwięcej radości i spełnienia? Naprawdę tak szybko zapomniał, jak to jest ratować ludzi? Zamierzał zrezygnować z tego, bo może się zrobić ciężko? I to po tym, jak Wade powiedział, że mu pomoże?

Niby był geniusz, a jednak taki głupi. Chciało mu się śmiać z własnej głupoty. Wade miał rację, nadawał się i w razie czego będzie miał pomoc. Steve miał rację, warto się przemęczyć dla takich chwil jak ta, kiedy pomagał ludziom. Kobieta z taksówki także miała rację, jak już się męczyć, to przynajmniej z czymś, co sprawi mu ostatecznie dużo radości, a nie szukać pół środków, żeby było lżej.

Odesłał całą trójkę do domu, chłopiec pomachał mu na pożegnanie, a on cały czas się uśmiechając, wezwał policję i uciekł, gdy usłyszał coraz głośniejsze syreny. Zapominając o kupieniu jedzenia dla Wade’a, biegiem ruszył do domu, od czasu do czasu pomagając sobie sieciami, by być jak najszybciej. Jego ciało napędzała teraz tak silna energia, że w ogóle się nie męczył, nie mógłby się zatrzymać nawet gdyby chciał.

Gdy zobaczył w oddali swój dom, zniecierpliwiony jeszcze przyspieszył, ostatnich kilka metrów pokonując jednym, długim susem. To było niesamowite móc używać tych mocy bez żadnych trosk.

Wskoczył na ścianę, wspinając się po niej od razu, aż nie dotarł do właściwego okna.

\- Jestem superbohaterem! – zawołał gdy przykucnął na parapecie.

\- Jezu! – Przechodzący właśnie obok Wade odskoczył wyraźnie zaskoczony i wpadł na kanapę, przelatując przez nią i lądując po drugiej stronie na podłodze.

Petera zaczynały już boleć policzki od uśmiechania się, ale to go przed tym nie powstrzymało. Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha skoczył na oparcie kanapy, a ta przewróciła się od impetu. Wade w ostatniej chwili przeturlał się na bok, wpatrzony w Petera jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

\- Jestem superbohaterem! – powtórzył i skoczył na najemnika, siadając mu na biodrach, by móc go przytulić. Wade nie odpowiedział na uścisk, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, był na to zbyt szczęśliwy.

\- Pierwszy raz w życiu nie czuję się jak najbardziej szalona osoba w danym pomieszczeniu – wyznał Deadpool i niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk, ale dla Petera to był już koniec przytulania i szczerząc się spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, podskakując w miejscu jak małe dziecko.

\- Będę potrzebował stroju, dasz radę mi go uszyć? – zapytał podekscytowany, nie mogąc się już doczekać tego co się wydarzy.

Wade’owi w końcu minął szok, zastąpiony przez rozbawienie. Roześmiał się głośno, kładąc Peterowi ręce na biodrach, by przestał skakać.

\- Myślałem, że nigdy nie poprosisz – powiedział z czarującym uśmiechem. – Jakieś życzenia?

Życzenia? Nie, nie zastanawiał się nad… Zaraz. Ten rysunek...

Ściągnął go ze ściany przy pomocy sieci, ignorując westchnięcie zachwytu Wade i pokazał mu go.

\- Taki – poprosił podekscytowany. Teraz już rozumiał czemu czuł takie przywiązanie do tej postaci. Kimkolwiek był ten Stan Lee, wiedział co rysuje i komu to daje. – Dasz radę?

Deadpool uśmiechnął się znowu, widząc żądanie Petera i to wystarczyło za odpowiedź. Dostanie swój strój, jak na prawdziwego superbohatera przystało.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałoby się wykrzyczeć: w końcu!  
> Ale czeka nas jeszcze przymiarka stroju nim Spiderman zaliczy swój bohaterski debiut. A to wszystko już w następnym rozdziale, stay tuned :D
> 
> Tak gwoli wyjaśnienia dla Airaishi, nie studiowałam popkultury, ale oglądam dużo Nostalgia Critica, a nic tak nie uczy amerykańskich idiomów i żartów jak recenzent filmów ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Najmocniej przepraszam wszystkich, że musieliście tak długo czekać! Nic mi na szczęście nie było, nie porzuciłam tej historii, po prostu gry mocno pochłonęły i tak mój ograniczony czas wolny. Nic tak go nie kradnie jak podziwianie starożytnego Egiptu z grzbietu wielbłąda oraz mordowanie Nazistów ;) Mam nadzieję, że długość rozdziału wynagrodzi wam czekanie, także zapraszam do czytania ;)

Nie mógł spać. Znowu. Przynajmniej tym razem nie było to spowodowane koszmarami, choć pewnie gdyby w ogóle zasnął, to i tak przyśniłoby mu się jedno z ciał, które widział w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni.

Próbował zasnąć, naprawdę próbował, ale nie ważne jak by się nie ułożył, zawsze było mu niewygodnie i chociaż cały czas miał zamknięte oczy odkąd tylko się położył, sen i tak nie przychodził, co z każdą kolejną minutą było coraz bardziej frustrujące i jeszcze bardziej przeszkadzało w spaniu. Zamknięte koło, nic nie mógł zrobić.

Jedyne co go cieszyło w tym wszystkim, to powód tej bezsenności, bo był tak przyziemny, a więc i tak mile widziany w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, że nawet nie przeszkadzał mu tak bardzo ten brak snu. Nadal był wkurzający, bez wątpienia, ale był spowodowany problemami zwykłego nastolatka, a nie mocami czy zbliżającym się życiem superbohatera. To studia zaprzątały mu głowę, a konkretnie pierwszy dzień, który miał mieć miejsce za niecałe siedem godzin.

Stresował się i to do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym. Myślał więc tylko o studiach i cały czas towarzyszyło mu przy tym nieprzyjemne uczucie mające swe źródło w klatce piersiowej i rozchodzące się niżej, aż na brzuch, gdzie skręcało mu kiszki z tego zdenerwowania. Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek tak się denerwował, gdy zaczynał nowy rok szkolny, ale wtedy nie miał poznawać masy nowych ludzi na raz, bo z reguły znał już chociaż część uczniów. Tym razem nie będzie znał nikogo i nawet Harry nie będzie mu towarzyszył pierwszego dnia, w końcu sam też dziś zaczynał. Czy też się teraz tak denerwował i nie mógł spać? A MJ? Sprawiała wrażenie pewnej siebie, ale może i ją łapał stres.

Sam nie wiedział co by wolał. Gdyby denerwowali się tak jak on, przynajmniej nie czułby się w tym osamotniony. Z drugiej strony ich spokój mógłby pozytywnie wpłynąć na niego i też by się uspokoił, przynajmniej trochę. Gwen na pewno była spokojna, przynajmniej w tej chwili, bo zaczynała kilka dni później od nich. Wolałby, żeby zaczynała wcześniej, miałby się wtedy kogo poradzić w kwestii pierwszego dnia, a tak był zdany tylko na siebie, bo nie znał nikogo, kto już był po studiach, przynajmniej nie niedawno. Wade nie miał nawet szkoły średniej, poza tym jego rada ograniczałaby się zapewne do czegoś głupiego. May także nie miała wykształcenia wyższego, ale przynajmniej ukończyła liceum. Wuj był po studiach, ale jego z oczywistych względów nie miał jak zapytać. Peter żałował, że Ben nie będzie świadkiem jego nauki na uniwerku, nie tylko ze względu na posiadane doświadczenie. Na pewno byłby dumny.

Jedynymi osobami, których mógłby zapytać o studia, byli niektórzy Avengers czy inni bohaterowie. Tylko że kiedy oni zaczynali, Peter albo był dopiero w pieluchach albo w ogóle go nie było na świecie. Poza tym to inne czasy, ich doświadczenie mogłoby mu się przydać tylko w niewielkim stopniu. Problemy pewnie były w tamtych czasach nieco inne od współczesnych, przede wszystkim mentalność ludzi była inna. Gdyby zapytał, pewnie by się okazało, że taki Tony czy Reed w ogóle się nie obawiali. Zwłaszcza ten pierwszy. Czego miałby się obawiać syn sławnego miliardera i wynalazcy?

Peter miał się czego obawiać. Co jak nikt go nie polubi? Co jak wykładowcy go nie polubią? Co jak w jakiś sposób się zbłaźni? Co jak jednak ta uczelnia, to nie poziom dla niego? Co jak będzie odwrotnie i go znienawidzą? Co jak w uniwerek uderzy ogromny meteoryt?!

Okej, to ostatnie raczej się nie zdarzy. Ale mogłoby! Nie chciał doświadczyć żadnej z tych opcji, a coraz bardziej miał wrażenie, że coś jednak pójdzie nie tak tego pierwszego dnia, co będzie rzutować na resztę roku.

Każdy z tych problemów składał się z pozostałymi w jedną całość i nie dawał mu spać, a co gorsza, Wade’owi także nie, choć jemu nie przeszkadzały konkretnie problemy tylko to, że Peter wiercił się w łóżku i jemu też nie pozwalał zasnąć. Z tego powodu obaj wylądowali na kanapie i zajęli się graniem na konsoli.

Było mu źle z tym, że najemnik też nie śpi, ale jakiekolwiek próby wygonienia go do łóżka kończyły się porażką. A to Wade narzekał na to, że sam nie potrafi zasnąć(Bzdura), innym razem wymigiwał się tym, że dobrze mu szło i nie zamierzał rezygnować z wygranego pojedynku, po czym szybko zaczynał następny. Raz próbował nawet przekonać Petera, że stracił władzę w nogach. Przestał więc namawiać Deadpoola i pogodził się z tym, że obaj spędzą na tej kanapie całą noc i tak aż do rana.

Był jeszcze jeden powód bezsenności Petera, ale znacznie przyjemniejszy niż pozostałe. Już dziś miał ujrzeć swój kostium. Taki najprawdziwszy, profesjonalny, uszyty z odpowiednich materiałów. Wade obiecał, że wyrobi się z szyciem w jeden dzień. Miał już wprawę, trudno było mu zliczyć ilość swoich strojów, które musiał tworzyć od podstaw za każdym razem, gdy wrogom udało się wysadzić najemnika w powietrze albo podziurawić go jak ser szwajcarski.

Ku zdziwieniu Petera, gdy już wzór został wybrany, Wade naszkicował sobie wszystko. Dość niechlujnie, ale twierdził, że mu to nie przeszkadza i że wszystko rozumie. Peter był pewien, że nie zrozumiałby nawet poprawnie narysowanego rysunku, dlatego nie wypowiedział się na ten temat.

Wszystko było więc już zaplanowane, Deadpoolowi pozostało już tylko udanie się po materiały i będzie gotowy, by wziąć igłę w dłoń i zacząć szyć. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy zobaczy efekt końcowy ani kiedy go założy. Starał się wyobrazić siebie w ubranego w czerwień i niebieski, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że żadne wyobrażenie nie będzie się równać z właściwą przymiarką. Jego własny strój bohatera. Tylko jego, razem z maską. Nie będzie już musiał zakładać tej Wade’a, będzie miał swoją własną, zrobioną specjalnie dla niego. Dostawał gęsiej skórki od samego myślenia o tym, był naprawdę podekscytowany. Cieszył się, że ma kogoś, kto mu to zrobi, bo sam nigdy by czegoś takiego nie uszył. Potrafił zacerować dziurę, ciocia nauczyła go tego stosunkowo wcześnie, ale cerowanie małej dziury w ubraniu, a uszycie go, to dwie bardzo odmienne rzeczy dla kogoś, kto nie ma o tym zielonego pojęcia. Zbudowanie skomplikowanej wyrzutni sieci? Żaden problem! Uszycie stroju dla superbohatera? Czarna magia!

\- Na pewno nie chcesz się przespać chociaż godzinkę? – zapytał prawdopodobnie po raz setny Peter. Słońce jeszcze nie wschodziło, ale dochodziła już piąta rano.

\- Po tylu energetykach? Nawet bym nie dał rady – odparł Wade, tak zawzięcie i mocno wciskający przyciski pada, że prawie je wbijał do środka.

Peter rozejrzał się dookoła nich, gdzie na podłodze walała się masa puszek. Około północy Deadpool wyszedł do sklepu – po swoje obiecane, a niekupione meksykańskie żarcie – i wrócił nie tylko z jedzeniem, ale też kilkoma zgrzewkami napojów energetycznych, głównie dla Petera, który już wtedy wiedział, że nie zaśnie przez całą noc, więc chciał sobie dać choć trochę szans na to, że nie zaśnie na swoim pierwszym w życiu wykładzie.

\- Nigdy nie piłem energetyków – wyznał, gdy Wade podał mu pierwszą puszkę.

\- Skarbie, bez tego nie przeżyjesz na studiach – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Wypił ostatecznie dwie takie puszki, bo dobrze smakowały, resztą zajął się Deadpool. Wypił tego tyle, że w pewnym momencie praktycznie łaził po ścianach tak jak Peter. Po jakichś pięciu minutach zdolność regeneracji w końcu zareagowała i wszystko wróciło do normy.   

\- Dobrze wiemy, że cię to już nie trzyma – zauważył i oparł się o swojego chłopaka, pomiędzy nogami którego siedział.

\- Ale trzyma mnie niepohamowana furia – warknął i chwilę później cisnął kontrolerem. – Szlag by to! Kiedy zrobiłeś się tak dobry?

Peter wzruszył ramionami. Już nawet nie cieszyły go kolejne wygrane, to było za łatwe.

\- Może kiedy pająk dał mi lepszy refleks?

\- Nie gram już z tobą – obraził się Wade. Nie przejął się tym oświadczeniem, te słowa słyszał tej nocy już kilka razy.

\- To nie moja wina, że wygrywam.

\- I tak z tobą nie gram. – Wade popatrzył w kierunku pada i chwycił go szybko. – Jeszcze jedna próba! Ale w inną grę.

Zgodził się, mając nadzieję, że po kolejnej rozgrywce wreszcie nastąpi koniec i będzie mógł odejść od konsoli. Okazało się, że to może jednak nie dzięki refleksowi zaliczał same wygrane, bo po zmianie gry ze ścigałki na strzelankę, Deadpoolowi szło równie dobrze co w prawdziwym życiu. Peter może i reagował teraz szybciej, ale przecież najemnik nie stracił przy tym swojego własnego refleksu, nadal był dobry w grach, najwyraźniej te wyścigowe nigdy mu nie leżały, ale nie zauważył tego, bo z Peterem tak czy inaczej zawsze do tej pory wygrywał.

Skończyło się pogromem dziesięć do dwóch po stronie Wade’a i każdy z tych dziesięciu wygranych pojedynków kończył się dla Petera headshotem. Celność Deadpoola? Sto procent. Nawet w grach nie chybiał. To było trochę przerażające, ale wcale nie dziwiło. Wade był takim maniakiem broni, że musiał być jej mistrzem w każdym możliwym wydaniu, nawet wirtualnym. Pewnie nawet z pistoletem na wodę czy gwoździe miał stuprocentową celność.

\- Tak! – ucieszył się Wade, gdy zakończyli ostatni pojedynek. Jego pad poleciał w górę, podczas gdy Peter bezradnie wypuścił swój, godząc się z kolejną z rzędu porażką. – Wygrałem, wygrałem, wygrałem!

\- Strasznie żywiołowa reakcja – zauważył, przyglądając się skaczącemu ze szczęścia najemnikowi – jak na kogoś, kto tylko wygrał w grze.

Prawdę mówiąc, pocieszał teraz samego siebie, bo było mu źle z przegraną. Może nie było to zbyt odkrywcze, ale wygrywanie zdecydowanie było przyjemniejsze.

\- I mówi to ktoś, kto omal nie wzleciał do gwiazd, gdy opowiadał o powstrzymanym przestępstwie – odbił piłeczkę Wade, uśmiechają się zadziornie.

\- To było co innego! – próbował się tłumaczyć Peter, ale nie mógł się nie zaczerwienić, gdy przypomniał sobie swoje zachowanie chwilę po tym, jak zażyczył sobie kostium. Praktycznie skakał po ścianach, gdy opowiadał o tym jak „trzech gości chciało napaść na tę rodzinę! Mieli broń, Wade, broń! A ja im tak po prostu ją wyrwałem i, i, i rzuciłem nią za siebie, a potem skoczyłem w górę i z kopa tego z bronią, ale już bez broni! I użyłem swoich sieci, nie wiedzieli co to jest i byli tacy przerażeni, i, i , potem powaliłem drugiego, ale ten trzeci uwolnił się z sieci, bo go wcześniej unieruchomiłem, ale tak naprawdę to nie i mnie zaatakował, a ja wtedy fru! Na rękach i w głowę go nogami!”.

Zachował się podczas opowiadania jak jakieś nadpobudliwe dziecko, ale wciąż był na haju adrenalinowym po walce, dlatego tak ciężko było mu sklecić porządne zdanie, a co dopiero na spokojnie zrelacjonować co się wydarzyło.

Wade słuchał go cały czas bez słowa, ale wyraźnie zdziwiony. Kiedy Peter wreszcie skończył, najemnik patrzył na niego jeszcze chwilę po czym roześmiał się i uścisnął go mocno, gratulując udanej akcji ratunkowej. Nie pomyślałby, że kilka godzin później Wade wykorzysta to w jednej z rozmów, żeby pokazać swoją wyższość. 

\- I to i to, to małe przyjemności.

\- Ty wygrałeś w grze, ja zatrzymałem bandytów.

\- Meh, robiłeś to też do tej pory.

\- Mieli broń – przypomniał, coraz bardziej sfrustrowany tym umniejszaniem jego osiągnięcia, bardzo ważnego dla niego w kontekście całego życia.

\- Mogła być tylko atrapą – stwierdził. – Nie trzymałeś jej w dłoni, więc w sumie nie wiesz, eh.

Wade miał rację, nie mógł tego wiedzieć, ale nie zamierzał się do tego przyznać. Nie chciał sobie psuć wspomnień tej nocy. Już była zbyt ważna częścią jego życia, by pamiętać ją tylko jako potencjalnie niebezpieczną.

-Przykro mi, że wpadłem „tylko” na napad z użyciem potencjalnej atrapy, a nie w sam środek wojny gangów, żebyś uznał moją akcję za wartą ekscytacji – powiedział głosem ociekający sarkazmem. – Następnym razem postaram się bardziej.

\- Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia.

\- Dupek – mruknął pod nosem Peter i wstał z kanapy, by zająć się już przyszykowywaniem do zajęć. Trochę się zasiedzieli przy tej grze.

Zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, co będzie mu potrzebne i czy nie wyjdzie na zbyt wielkiego kujona, jeśli przygotuje się aż za bardzo. W dziekanacie nic mu nie powiedzieli, a jemu samemu też głupio było pytać o coś, co pewnie było oczywiste dla każdego tylko nie dla niego.

\- Wade, co się bierze na zajęcia na studiach?

\- Spytaj wujaszka – usłyszał w odpowiedzi z salonu.

\- To nie było śmieszne! – odkrzyknął zły. Słaby żart i bardzo niesmaczny.

\- Wujaszka Google, na litość boską – poprawił się szybko i stanął w progu sypialni. – Nie naśmiewam się ze zmarłych. Za często.

\- Mogłeś to inaczej powiedzieć – stwierdził oburzony i przysiadł na łóżku, gdzie leżał jego telefon. Może Internet faktycznie nie był złym miejscem na znalezienie takich informacji, skoro nie miał nikogo, kogo mógłby się zapytać.

\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste. – Deadpool przysiadł się do niego i zajrzał mu do telefonu. – Nie możesz po prostu wziąć jakiegoś zeszytu na notatki? To powinno wystarczyć.

-Na pewno to wezmę, ale co jak potrzebne będzie coś jeszcze, a ja nie będę tego miał? – spytał spanikowany, przeglądając wyniki wyszukiwania, które się pojawiły. – Może potrzebny jest jakiś podręcznik!

\- To pierwszy dzień, jeśli nawet będziesz musiał mieć coś takiego, to raczej twój wykładowca cię o tym poinformuję.

\- Co jeśli sami musimy być przygotowani, a ja nie będę i podpadnę wykładowcy już pierwszego dnia?!

\- Ty i podpadnięcie nauczycielowi? – zdziwił się. – Niemożliwe.

\- Wszystko jest możliwe – zauważył i wszedł w jeden z wyników. Wyglądał na wiarygodny, ale dla pewności postanowił sprawdzić jeszcze następny.

\- Poważnie tak się tym denerwujesz?

\- Ty byś się nie denerwował? – Trudno mu było wyobrazić sobie kogokolwiek, kto nie denerwowałaby się w takim momencie. To przecież był ważny moment w życiu, chyba tylko ci, którzy zostali zmuszeni do pójścia na studia przez rodziców nie odczuwali teraz stresu, ale cała reszta? Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby w wielu domach Nowego Jorku rozgrywały się teraz podobne sceny do tej co u niego, nie mówiąc już o całej reszcie świata w podobnych chwilach.

\- Co ma być to będzie, eh.

\- Wolę panować nad tym, co się wydarzy, zwłaszcza że na to akurat mam wpływ.

\- Wyluzuj, wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił i objął go ramieniem, ale Peter je z siebie strącił. – Auć.

\- Wybacz, ale muszę się skupić.  – Usłyszał westchnięcie i chwilę później dłoń zasłoniła mu ekran telefonu. Był na to kompletnie nieprzygotowany, dlatego nie zareagował w żaden sposób, gdy smartfon został mu wyrwany z ręki. – Hej!

Cokolwiek chciał jeszcze powiedzieć nie zostało ostatecznie powiedziane, bo przeszkodziły mu w tym szorstkie usta Wade’a, które znalazły się na jego własnych. Peter jęknął cicho i bez większej werwy spróbował się oswobodzić z uścisku najemnika, ale jedyne co zdołał zrobić, to naprzeć słabo na jego klatkę piersiową, by go z siebie zrzucić, gdy ten po odrzuceniu telefonu prosto do otwartej szafy, położył go delikatnie na łóżku i nakrył własnym ciałem.

\- To co musisz zrobić, to zrelaksować się – wymruczał Wade, gdy na moment przerwał pocałunek, by po chwili go wznowić.

\- Nie mam…

Znów jego protesty zostały uciszone i znów nie znalazł w sobie dość siły, by się uwolnić. Zabawne, był w stanie unieść samochód, a nie potrafił zepchnąć z siebie faceta warzącego maksymalnie sto dwadzieścia kilo. Poczuł się słaby, zupełnie jakby Deadpool wraz z pocałunkiem wysysał z niego wszystkie siły życiowe. Plus był taki, że znikał też stres, więc Peter nie stawiał się dłużej. Zamknął oczy, rozluźnił się i pozwolił, by Wade działał.

Uniósł dłonie do góry, chcąc go objąć czy dotknąć w jakikolwiek sposób, ale jego próby spełzły na niczym. Deadpool chwycił je za nadgarstki i unieruchomił mu nad głową, przyciskając do poduszki. Chociaż miał wszystko, by się uwolnić, dawno nie czuł się tak bezsilny i zdany na czyjąś łaskę jak teraz. Co najmniej od ostatniego razu, kiedy uprawiał razem z najemnikiem seks.

Całowali się powoli, niespiesznie. To rzeczywiście miał być tylko sposób na rozluźnienie, ale Peter czuł, że te niewinne pieszczoty w każdej chwili mogą się przerodzić w coś więcej i nie był pewny, czy tego chce.

\- Wade – westchnął, choć chciał odezwać się bardziej stanowczo, gdy jakimś cudem udało mu się na chwilę oderwać od ust swojego chłopaka. Na krótko, bo Wade nie zamierzał go najwyraźniej słuchać i szybko znów odnalazł jego wargi, całując je z większym niż jeszcze chwilę temu zapałem.

Peter mimowolnie rozchylił kolana i pozwolił najemnikowi wygodniej się ułożyć, z czego ten natychmiast skorzystał. Jęknęli obaj za sprawą nowego kontaktu pomiędzy ich ciałami, a z niego uleciało jeszcze więcej chęci stawiania oporu, by powstrzymać rozwój wydarzeń.

\- Wade – powtórzył, gdy tym razem to Deadpool sam zrezygnował z całowania, przynajmniej jego ust, bo teraz obsypywał pocałunkami jego szyję, podszczypując ją lub gryząc co jakiś czas i wywołując tym samym u Petera dreszcze podniecenia. W sypialni robiło się coraz goręcej, ale temperatura nie miała w z tym nic wspólnego. – Nie mamy… czasu – wysapał.

Ręce wciąż miał unieruchomione, a gdy spróbował je uwolnić, Wade jedynie zacisnął mocniej palce na nadgarstkach, wywołując wręcz ból. Peter syknął, ale zamiast znów spróbować ucieczki, zrobił coś zupełnie odwrotnego i praktycznie wtopił się w pościel pod sobą, czując jak dreszcze ogarniają już całe jego ciało, a ciepło gromadzi się w okolicach twarzy, klatki piersiowej i podbrzusza.

\- Bzdury – odmruknął Wade, bardzo skupiony na swoim zadaniu. – Mamy jeszcze masę czasu.

\- Nie mogę… pójść… na studia… w takim… stanie – wydyszał, wijąc się pod umięśnionym ciałem najemnika, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy to dalej próby ucieczki, czy szukania dalszej rozkoszy.

\- No raczej. – Wade uniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, które zapewne były praktycznie czarne i mocno zamglone. – Dlatego zamierzam cię najpierw sensownie wyobracać, żebyś nie poszedł na uczelnie ze wzwodem. Jeszcze ktoś by pomyślał, że jesteś na jakiś prochach i próbował się do ciebie dobierać.

\- Obroniłbym się.

\- Tak jak bronisz się teraz? – wymruczał mu wprost do ucha i przygryzł jego płatek.

\- Nie bronię się przed tobą – odparł i przechylił głowę, by ułatwić Deadpoolowi dostęp. – Nigdy przed tobą… nigdy.

\- To lubię – stwierdził, a brzmienie jego głosu Peter poczuł nawet w kościach. – A teraz bądź dobrym chłopcem i zrelaksuj się.

Zdecydowanie zamierzał być dobrym chłopcem.

Wade znowu go pocałował i wsunął rękę pod jego lędźwie, unosząc je nieznacznie do góry. Peter się nie stawiał, już nawet o tym nie myślał, zbyt pochłonięty pocałunkiem, który rozgrzewał go do czerwoności. Gdy przez moment jego ręka była wolna, poruszył nią na ślepo, by dotknąć gdziekolwiek swojego chłopaka choć przez chwilę. Poczuł pod palcami blizny znajdujące się na jego karku i kilka strupków, które natychmiast odpadły, ale nim zdążył porządnie chwycić i pogłębić pocałunek przyciągając głowę Wade’a jeszcze bliżej, ten złapał go znów za nadgarstek i unieruchomił.

Jedyne czym Peter mógł teraz ruszać, to nogi, którymi oplótł w pasie leżącego na nim najemnika. Świadomość braku kontroli doprowadzała go do szaleństwa, podniecało go, że nie może się uwolnić i jest kompletnie na łasce Wade’a, który z premedytacją to wykorzystywał.

Deadpool przełożył oba jego nadgarstki do jednej ręki i wolną dłonią złapał go za podbródek, ściskając na tyle mocno, by mógł poczuć ból, ale nie na tyle, by było to nie do zniesienia. Peter jęknął i wypchnął biodra w górę na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu bycie przygniecionym. Wade natychmiast podchwycił ten ruch. Myślał że wcześniej był pod nim uwięziony, ale teraz kompletnie nie mógł się ruszyć, gdy najemnik raz po raz przyciskał jego biodra swoimi własnymi, stymulując jego rosnącą męskość.

Peter z każdym ruchem jęczał swojemu chłopakowi do ust, którymi ten wciąż go całował, nie pozwalając odetchnąć nawet na chwilę. Coraz ciężej było mu oddychać, co tylko zwiększało siłę doznań i to na tyle, że nawet celowo nie próbował złapać większego oddechu, gdy przez jakąś sekundę miał ku temu okazję. Zamiast tego odnalazł znów usta najemnika, który zrobił sobie krótką przerwę. Wade zareagował na to warkotem i przycisnął go do łóżka jeszcze bardziej. Peter miał wrażenie, że zaraz połamie mu żebra albo inne kości, ale nie zrobił nic, by to powstrzymać, zbyt otumaniony ekstazą, która zdawała się płynąć w jego żyłach.

Chociaż nic to nie dawało, bezowocnie starał się ruszyć, kontrolując przy tym swoją siłę, by nie zrobić Deadpoolowi krzywdy. Robiło się goręcej, Wade poruszał się szybciej, dociskał go do łóżna mocniej, a on coraz głośniej obwieszczał o tym, jak cudowną rozkosz czuję w tym momencie. Pod zamkniętymi powiekami zamigotały mu białe plamki, zabrakło mu tchu, mięśnie zaczęły drżeć, a potem spięły się nagle wszystkie. Ogarnęło go spełnienie nie do opisania, tak silne, że nie mógł się już powstrzymać. Wyrwał rękę z uścisku i zacisnął dłoń na pierwszej lepszej rzeczy, jaką wymacał.

Wciąż przeżywał uniesienie, gdy Wade w końcu przestał go całować i pozwolił mu zaczerpnąć oddechu. Łapczywie wciągnął powietrze do płuc, mając wrażenie, że dochodzi znowu, tym razem z innego powodu. Chociaż leżał, zakręciło mu się w głowie, a gdy otworzył oczy, obraz niemal natychmiast się ściemnił, choć powieki były uniesione wysoko w górze.

Potrzebował chwili, by jego wzrok powrócił do normy, przez ten czas mógł polegać tylko na słuchu. Wade wciąż znajdował się blisko, ale już go nie przygniatał, zapewne by pozwolić mu złapać oddech, który był nierówny, bo każdy wdech był głęboki, a wydech płytki. Słyszał jak najemnik sapie i postękuje, a w końcu także jęczy. Musiał dojść dopiero teraz, znowu wytrzymał dłużej.

Peter warknął sfrustrowany i zamrugał oczami, by pozbyć się ciemnych plam, które zasłaniały mu widok. Przez moment znów czuł się, jakby potrzebował okularów, ale wzrok w końcu się wyostrzył i patrzył teraz na uśmiechniętą twarz najemnika nad sobą.

\- Miałem się zrelaksować – wysapał zmęczony. – A czuję się jakbym przebiegł maraton.

\- Nie gadaj, jesteś tak zrelaksowany, jak tylko się da – zauważył i podniósł jego rękę do góry, po czym puścił. Kończyna opadła bezwładnie na łóżko. – Widzisz?

\- To zmęczenie, nie zrelaksowanie.

Wade położył się obok niego, wciąż szczerząc się dumnie z dobrze wykonanej roboty.

\- Ale na umyśle jest ci lżej, eh? – zapytał i postukał mu palcem w czoło.

\- Co ci się stało w rękę? – Peter złapał najemnika na nadgarstek i przyjrzał się jego palcom. Poza kciukiem, wszystkie były dziwnie powyginane.

\- Nie pamiętasz, jak mnie za nie złapałeś? – Deadpoool pomachał połamanymi palcami, które przy każdym ruchu wydawały z siebie nieprzyjemny, trzeszczący dźwięk.

\- Za coś złapałem, ale nie wiedziałem za co – wyznał zszokowany. – Ja ci to zrobiłem?

Był pewien, że kontroluje swoją siłę, ale najwyraźniej nie. Całe szczęście nie zrobił nic nogami, bo strach było pomyśleć, co stałoby się z miednicą Wade’a, gdyby ją nimi ścisnął.

\- Chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję jak silny jesteś – stwierdził i po kolei zaczął nastawiać palce, które strzelały przy tym jak kapiszony.

\- Wybacz – przeprosił. Nic wielkiego się nie stało, ale połamane kości raczej nie wpływają pozytywnie na nastrój w czasie seksu.

\- E tam, nawet nic nie poczułem – machnął ręką najemnik i nastawił ostatni palec. – Jak nowe! To co? Gotowy na nowe wyzwanie w życiu, eh?

Chciał odpowiedzieć, że nie, że nadal się boi, ale to byłaby nieprawda, przynajmniej w tej chwili. Endorfiny uwolnione w czasie stosunku wciąż otumaniały mu mózg i choć pamiętał o stresie, to nie przejmował się nim ani trochę. Czuł się… zrelaksowany. Zmęczony, ale zrelaksowany.

\- Chyba tak – odparł i z trudem się podniósł, rozmasowując obolałe od uścisku nadgarstki. Miał na nich ślady po palcach najemnika. Bolała go też klatka piersiowa, a raczej płuca, które nieco piekły przez krótkotrwały brak tlenu, którego zostały pozbawione. Gdy o tym myślał, wciąż odczuwał dreszcze podniecenia.

\- No to jazda! – Deadpool poderwał się z łóżka i siłą wyciągnął też z niego Petera, który stęknął z wysiłku. Chyba jednak bolało go coś więcej niż tylko płuca i nadgarstki, cały był obolały, ale w ten przyjemny sposób. – Chodź, jest pora w sam raz na śniadanko, a potem czas na studia.

Przez mgłę podniecenia znów wychyliło się przerażenie, ale Peter zdusił je w zarodku i podążył za ciągnącym go najemnikiem, czując lepkość w bokserkach.

\- Eww – jęknął z obrzydzeniem. Zaczął stawiać szerokie i długie kroki, by jak najmniej czuć nasienie, które kleiło się do jego skóry. – Ubrudziłeś mi bieliznę.

\- Trzeba było jej nie zakładać – zauważył i wprowadził ich obu do łazienki. Jemu nie przeszkadzały poplamione i lepiące się gacie.

\- Miałem chodzić nago po mieszkaniu? – zapytał zrzucając z siebie czym prędzej brudne bokserki, które wrzucił do kosza z rzeczami do prania.

\- Ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście, że nie miałbyś.

Rozebrali się i razem weszli pod prysznic. Pomimo zachęt i namów Wade’a, nie dał się przekonać do kolejnego numerku, nawet szybkiego. Dobrze wiedział, że w takim stanie nie mógłby znowu dostać erekcji, a najemnik nie wypuściłby go ze swoich szponów, dopóki nie doprowadziłby do kolejnej ejakulacji, a to mogłoby potrwać nawet kilkadziesiąt minut, zdecydowanie za dużo. Nie zamierzał spóźnić się na pierwszy wykład już pierwszego dnia i dostać jakąś poniżającą ksywkę od samego wykładowcy. Poza tym nic go tak nie peszyło jak spóźnione wejście do sali pełnej ludzi, gdzie każdy szmer czy ruch jest od razu zauważany i wszystkie oczy skupiają się tylko na tym jednym elemencie czy osobie. Co to, to nie! Przyjdzie punktualnie, nawet kapkę wcześniej i zajmie sobie miejsce. Może zrobi tym dobre wrażenie.

Wade był oczywiście rozczarowany jego odmowami, ale na pewno nie zniechęcony, nie ważne ile razy Peter mówił „nie”. Nawet gdy już skończyli się kąpać i wszystko poszłoby na marne przy ewentualnym seksie, najemnik wciąż się nie poddawał. Zaczynała go już bawić ta nachalność jego chłopaka.

\- Wade, nie – powtórzył nie wiadomo który już raz z kolei, gdy po ubraniu się, najemnik znów spróbował.

\- No weeeź! – wyjęczał żałosnym głosem i spróbował się zbliżyć. Peter wystawił rękę przed siebie i położył mu dłoń na piersi, nie pozwalając podejść. Wade próbował napierać, ale ramię ani drgnęło, a on nawet się nie wysilał. Jakie to było cudowne. – Serio, nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję do tej siły.

\- Twoja męskość czuje się nią zagrożona? – spytał i zabrał rękę w momencie, kiedy Deadpool znów próbował ją zgiąć ciężarem własnego ciała. Natychmiast poleciał do przodu, ale podparł się rękoma, więc nie uderzył twarzą o podłogę.

\- Pff! – prychnął urażony i wstał, otrzepując się chyba tylko dla samego efektu. – I tak wszyscy wiedzą, kto jest bardziej kobiecy w tym związku.

Z uśmiechem, Peter udał się do kuchni, gdzie razem zaczęli przygotowywać śniadanie. Czasami czuł się źle z tym, że Wade robi wszystko, dlatego tym razem chciał uczestniczyć w przygotowaniach. Pomoże mu to nie myśleć o studiach, bo stres powoli powracał z coraz większą siłą. Bał się, że w ogóle nie dojedzie na zajęcia, bo ze zdenerwowania spędzi pół dnia w toalecie. Z tych nerwów stracił nawet apetyt, ale zamierzał zjeść śniadanie tak czy inaczej, by nie myślało mu się dobrze z pustym żołądkiem.

\- Hej, zniknęły ci sińce po moich łapach. – zauważył nagle Wade. – Super!  

Przerwał na chwilę krojenie warzyw i spojrzał na swoje nadgarstki. Tak jak wcześniej malinki, tak i teraz ślady zniknęły. Na szyi pewnie też już nic nie było, choć Deadpool na pewno zostawił na niej kilka prezentów.

\- Ciekawe jak dobra jest ta zdolność regeneracji – zastanawiał się Peter. To była przydatna umiejętność, nawet jeśli nie była tak imponująca jak ta Wade’a, a nie była na pewno. U najemnika takie maleńkie stłuczenia czy ranki goiły się w sekundę, u niego pewnie trwało to kilka minut. Jak długo leczyłoby się złamanie? Albo otwarta rana? Musiał to wiedzieć, żeby móc zaplanować metody walki. Mając świadomość, że nic mu nie będzie po dźgnięciu nożem bardzo pomoże w starciach z przestępcami, nie będzie musiał się aż tak hamować.

Z drugiej strony mógłby się stać tak nieostrożny jak Wade, który często nie zważał na to, że go boli, bo przecież odcięta kończyna odrośnie, a podziurawione ciało się wyleczy.

\- Możemy sprawdzić – zaoferował i przystawił mu nóż pod sam nos. – Chcesz wiedzieć, skąd mam te blizny?

Peter odsunął od siebie ostrze i kontynuował krojenie warzyw, ale czuł, że najemnik cały czas mu się przygląda.

\- Co? – spytał w końcu.

\- Zarosłeś – odparł i złapał w palce mokry kosmyk jego włosów.

\- Nie miałem czasu na fryzjera – wyjaśnił. Musiał przyznać Deadpoolowi racje, włosy stawały się coraz dłuższe, jeszcze chwila i zaczną mu wchodzić na oczy. – Ani nie myślałem ostatnio o takich pierdołach.

\- Mogę cię obciąć jeśli chcesz. Po co masz tracić pieniądze, eh?

\- Wybacz, ale nie ufam ci z nożyczkami – powiedział z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Nie boisz się, gdy przykładam ci nóż do szyi, ale boisz się dopuścić mnie do swoich włosów? – zdziwił się i przysunął nóż.

\- Wiem, że nie poderżniesz mi gardła. – Peter zatrzymał nóż, nim zdążył się za bardzo zbliżyć do jego włosów. – Ale nie wiem czy nie odwalisz jakiejś maniany na moich włosach.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem profesjonalnym fryzjerem?!

\- Nie sądzę, by był na tej planecie ktoś na tyle niespełna rozumu, by pozwolić ci na sobie trenować, a wątpię, że trenowałeś przed staniem się Deadpoolem – zauważył i skinął na głowę najemnika. – Poza tym na sobie też nie trenowałeś.

\- Mogłem trenować na lalce – upierał się dalej.

\- Nie obetniesz mi włosów.

\- Dlaczego nie? – spytał rozczarowany. – Golić mi się pozwoliłeś.

\- Zarostu ścinanego na zero nie można spieprzyć.

\- Oj żebyś się nie zdziwił – powiedział i z podejrzanym uśmieszkiem.

\- Teraz to na pewno nie dopuszczę cię do włosów – zaśmiał się Peter. – Robimy to śniadanie, czy nie? Nie mam całego dnia.

\- Się wie!

Udało im się skończyć bez narobienia większego bałaganu, który niestety był nieunikniony. Gdy gotował sam, Wade bardzo dbał o porządek w kuchni, ale z Peterem? Wtedy obierał sobie za cel ubrudzenie go jak najbardziej się tylko dało. Na szczęście pogrożenie mu wystarczyło, by się powstrzymał, chociaż dzisiaj. Peter nie zamierzał drugi raz wskakiwać pod prysznic, bo we włosach miał mąkę, a ręce i ubrania były śliskie od oleju. Nie miał na to czasu.

Siedząc przy stole i jedząc, Peter przyglądał się rysunkowi Stana Lee, który zamiast na swoim pierwotnym miejscu stał teraz oparty o ścianę obok telewizora. Nie mógł się na niego napatrzeć, trudno mu też było uwierzyć, że prawdopodobnie jeszcze dzisiaj założy ten sam strój, co narysowany bohater.

Spiderman. Brzmiało ładnie. I pasowało do niego jak ulał. W końcu kim był, jak nie właśnie Spidermanem – pół człowiekiem, pół pająkiem? Może nie do końca pół na pół jak jakiś centaur czy syrena, ale mimo wszystko cechy dwóch różnych gatunków łączyły się w nim w jedno. Mógłby się nazwać Spidermanem. Peter Parker aka Spiderman. Podobało mu się tak bardzo, że uśmiech sam pojawił się na jego twarzy, co nie uszło uwadze najemnika.

\- Co się tak szczerzysz? – zapytał. – Myślisz o swoim kochanku, eh?

\- Nie bądź durniem – polecił mu i spojrzał na Wade’a. Jego białe oczy wwiercały mu się w czaszkę, jakby chciały dojrzeć myśli.

\- Ups, za późno. – Teraz to on zaczął się szczerzyć.

\- Zdążysz uszyć mi strój jeszcze dzisiaj?

Bardzo mu zależało na jak najszybszym jego założeniu. Cieszył się na to bardziej niż na studia, które póki co tylko go przerażały zamiast ekscytować jak dotychczas.

\- Skoczę tylko do sklepu po materiały i mogę zaczynać. Jak przyjdziesz do domu z praktyk, będzie na ciebie czekał nowiuteńki strój!

\- Serio? – ucieszył się. – Dasz radę? To jest, trzeba przecież wyszyć sieć i w ogóle.

Zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy wcześniejsze deklaracje najemnika mają jakieś pokrycie w rzeczywistości.

\- To szycie, a nie gra w Battletoads – zauważył. – Pewnie, że dam radę. Wątpisz?

\- Jak bym śmiał. – Jeszcze raz spojrzał na rysunek i jego wyraziste kolory, ze szczegółowo narysowaną siecią. To będzie najlepszy strój superbohatera jaki kiedykolwiek istniał! A mógłby być nawet jeszcze lepszy, miał nawet pomysł jak go udoskonalić. – Hej, może mógłbyś dodać pelerynę, wtedy…

\- Żadnych peleryn! – przerwał mu natychmiast Wade, waląc pięścią w stół. Peter przez moment był zaskoczony tym nagłym wybuchem złości, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że jest udawany.

\- Powiedziałeś to tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć, prawda? – zapytał.

\- Głównie tak – przyznał i wzruszył ramionami, po czym na jego twarzy znów pojawiła się złość, tym razem prawdziwa. – Ale serio, żadnych peleryn. Tylko lamerscy bohaterowie noszą peleryny.

\- Batman też?

Wade zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Poza nim – zgodził się. – Ale to Batman, jemu wolno. Może jeszcze chcesz gacie na wierzchu, eh? Wspólne kolory to za mało, chcesz się jeszcze bardziej upodobnić? Widziałeś ty kiedyś poważnego bohatera z peleryną? – spytał. – Rzeczywistego? – dodał po chwili.

\- Um… Thor? – zaproponował nieśmiało.

Wade wyprostował się w komiczny, kreskówkowy wręcz sposób i gapiąc się w przestrzeń zamrugał parę razy.

\- No tak… Ale poza nim?

\- Strange?

\- I poza nim?! – Deadpoool był już wyraźnie sfrustrowany tym, że jego teoria się sypie. Peter miał jeszcze kilka przykładów w zanadrzu, ale postanowił ich nie używać i posłuchać, co jego chłopak ma do powiedzenia. Nie będzie przecież uczył eksperta jak robić strój superbohatera. – Wierz mi, peleryny tylko utrudniają życie. Można za nie złapać w walce, mogą się w coś zaplątać, zasłoniłyby ci twoją piękną figurę.

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- To ostatnie, to najważniejsze.

\- Dla mnie to priorytet – prychnął Wade i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Ale ty też będziesz się lepiej czuł mogąc oczarować ludzi swoją figurą.

\- Mam w tym stroju walczyć, nie uwodzić – przypomniał mu. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić sytuacji, w jakiej uwodzenie by mu się przydało.

\- Por que no los dos? – spytał z rękoma w górze, jakby oburzało go stwierdzenie Petera.

\- Mów do mnie po angielsku!

\- Żyjesz w kraju, gdzie piętnaście procent ludności stanowią Latynosi, a prawie jedenaście procent całego kraju posługuje się w hiszpańskim! – wymienił podniesionym głosem. – Naucz się w końcu hiszpańskiego! 

Okej, Wade miał sporo racji w tym co mówił.

\- Está bien, lo haré a tu modo– mruknął pod nosem, godząc się z porażką.

\- I tak trzymać! – pochwalił najemnik i klepnął go mocno w plecy. Gdyby nie nowa wytrzymałość, pewnie by mu coś połamał. – Ja skończyłem. Teraz mogę iść po rzeczy na strój.

Peter popatrzył najpierw na pusty talerz najemnika, a potem na niego samego, gdy odchodził od stołu. Złapał go w ostatniej chwili, przytrzymując w miejscu.

\- Podwieziesz mnie? – zapytał robiąc słodkie oczka. – Obiecałeś, że będziesz to robić.

Wade długo się opierał, unikał nawet patrzenia mu w oczy, ale Peter wiedział, że w końcu ulegnie. Zawsze ulegał.

\- Ugh, nie mogę ci odmówić, gdy patrzysz na mnie jak jelonek Bambi tuż przed tym, jak jakiś myśliwy zrobił z jego matki stek!

\- Mogłeś zakończyć na „Bambi” – zauważył i podniósł się z uśmiechem, by się ostatecznie przygotować. Zatrzymał się jednak w połowie drogi do sypialni, uświadamiając sobie jedną ważną rzecz. Odwrócił się do Deadpoola i żałosnym głosem powiedział: - Wciąż nie wiem, co mam wziąć.

Przez seks całkiem zapomniał czym się zajmował przed tym, zanim tylko chłopak zaczął mu zaprzątać myśli.

Wade najpierw westchnął, a potem kręcąc głową poszedł za niego do sypialni. Wrócił stamtąd już po chwili, trzymając zeszyt i długopis.

\- Zaufaj mi, nic więcej ci nie potrzeba.

\- Na pewno? – spytał przyciskając obie rzeczy do piersi. Czuł jak serce obija mu mostek.

\- Na pewno – zapewnił i rozczochrał mu wciąż nieco wilgotne włosy. – Przebieraj się, migusiem.

\- Ty też się musisz przebrać – przypomniał mu.   

Wade przyjrzał się sobie krytycznie. Miał na sobie tylko jeansy, pod którymi nie miał już kompletnie nic. Peter podziwiał go za to, że może wytrzymać całe to obcieranie. Co innego założyć spódniczkę i nie mieć pod nią bielizny, a co innego zwykłe spodnie, w dodatku z takiego materiału. Plus był na pewno taki, że tak czy inaczej nie nabawi się infekcji, a wszelkie obtarcia goiły się zapewne szybciej niż powstawały.

\- Założę kostium – postanowił i wrócił do sypialni. Peter podążył za nim.

\- Ej, ej! – zawołał, gdy najemnik już wyciągał z szafy swój strój. – Nie możesz, rozpoznają cię.

Wade za często gościł na pierwszej stronie Bugle, by nikt nie rozpoznawał jego kostiumu. Zresztą i bez dobrej sławy Deadpool rzucał się w oczy.

\- Nawet katan? – zapytał żałosnym głosikiem i wskazał na oba miecze spoczywające w pochwach pod ścianą, tuż obok łóżka.

\- Nawet – zabronił kategorycznie.

\- A pistolecik? – Wade wyciągnął Bóg wie skąd mały pistolet, który w jego wielkich łapach wyglądał absurdalnie niegroźnie.

\- Co to jest? – zdziwił się Peter.

\- Świerszczyk – odparł niewinnie.

\- Nie! – Teraz na pewno nie zamierzał mu pozwolić wziąć czegoś tak niebezpiecznego.

\- Aww! – jęknął zrezygnowany i rzucił pistolet za siebie. Peter skoczył szybko do przodu i złapał go tuż przed tym, jak uderzył o podłogę. – Niezły refleks.

Łypnął na najemnika, który porzucił strój roboczy na rzecz koszulki z logiem jakiegoś zespołu, a na wszystko zarzucił brązową, skórzaną kurtkę. Wyglądał normalnie, jak każdy inny obywatel. Może poza twarzą, oczami i dłońmi, które zasłonił kolejno maską i rękawicami – jedynymi elementami kostiumu, które ze sobą zabierał.

Wade nie miał trudnego wyboru jeśli chodzi o ubiór, Peter miał gorzej. Posiadał trochę ciuchów i nie wstydził się tych bardziej infantylnych nawiązujących do kreskówek czy tych z naukowymi hasełkami, ale teraz czuł się niepewnie z perspektywą zakładania tego i pokazania się tak nowym znajomym. Już dawno powinien był wymienić swoją garderobę. Teraz nie miał czasu, by na szybko coś wybrać ze sklepu.

Nie mogąc sobie pozwalać na dalsze zwlekanie, założył koszulkę logiem najemnika. Ludzie lubią Deadpoola, prawda? Nie uznają go za przegrywa, jeśli będzie nosił na sobie coś odnoszącego się do jednego z superbohaterów? Oby nie. W liceum nikt nie zwróciłby na coś takiego uwagi, ale kto wie jak na takie rzeczy patrzyli studenci.

Spodnie już miał na sobie, założył je po kąpieli, więc wystarczyło tylko zawiązać jeszcze buty, zwykłe trampki, bo coś mu mówiło, że ze stresu będą mu się pocić stopy, więc chciał mieć coś przewiewnego. Robiło mu się gorącą od samego patrzenia na to, jak Deadpool wiąże swoje ciężkie, wojskowe buciory.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał najemnik, poprawiając kurtkę na ramionach. Pierwszy raz go w niej widział i wyglądał całkiem seksownie. Zaczynał żałować, że jednak nie zgodził się na ten drugi numerek, bo libido wzrosło niebezpiecznie. Wystarczyła jednak jedna myśl o studiach, które niczym mentalny obraz babć w bikini, odebrały mu ochotę na jakikolwiek seks.

\- Gotowy – odpowiedział, ale bez przekonania.

Zabrał jeszcze swój plecak, do którego schował zeszyt na notatki. Przykrył nim wyrzutnie, które zabierał tak na wszelki wypadek. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mogą się przydać. Wziął też aparat. Jako fotograf musiał być zawsze gotowy na to, by coś uwiecznić na zdjęciu.

\- Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że brzmisz entuzjastycznie.

Peter uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Nie był w stanie okazać entuzjazmu, który odczuwał w głębi duszy, schowany pod grubą warstwą strachu.

\- Tak lepiej? – spytał, dalej się szczerząc.

Wade skrzywił się pod maską.

\- Nigdy więcej nie rób takiej miny – poprosił i sam pomógł mu opuścić kąciki ust uniesione nienaturalnie wysoko. Zaraz potem złapał go za rękę i wyciągnął z mieszkania.

Wszystko w ciele Peter zaczęło się zapierać przed nieuniknionym. Złapał się nawet na tym, że wyciągnął dłoń w stronę ściany, by się do niej przyczepić. Może Wade nie miałby siły, by go od niej oderwać i zostaliby w domu? Najemnik ciągnął go za sobą, idąc szybciej niż on, siłą rzeczy Peter praktycznie sunął po podłodze, a potem potykał się na schodach. W kilku momentach wbijał pięty w podłożę, by obaj mogli się zatrzymać, ale nic to nie dawało, szli dalej przed siebie.

Trudno mu było w to uwierzyć, ale pisnął przerażony.

\- Zachowujesz się jak pies jadący do weterynarza – zauważył Wade.

Znaleźli się w końcu na zewnątrz i ruszyli do Harleya, który z pełnym bakiem czekał na użycie.

\- I tak się czuję – wyznał Peter. To było dziwne uczucie jednocześnie chcieć czegoś i się tego panicznie obawiać.

Stres odszedł chwilowo na dalszy plan, gdy Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdzie w pobliżu motocykla nie ma kasku. Przypomniało mu się od razu, że ostatni miał go wczoraj Wade.    

\- Gdzie mój kask?

Jak miał jechać bez niego? Nawet z mocami nie przeżyje poważnej kraksy, nie mówiąc już o tym, że policja na pewno zwróci uwagę na dwóch facetów bez żadnej ochrony na głowę. Deadpoolowi jeszcze pewnie by odpuścili, ale nie zwykłemu obywatelowi. A co jak – słusznie zresztą – wezmą go za pomocnika? Nie mieliby co prawda dowodów, zawsze też mógł wytłumaczyć, że on i Wade są po prostu parą, co w sumie nie było żadną tajemnicą dla nikogo, nie mieli w planach się z tym ukrywać, ale nie chciał ryzykować i wolał, żeby tylko zaufane osoby wiedziały o jego drugiej tożsamości i uważały Petera Parkera oraz pomocnika za dwie różne osoby. Przynajmniej na razie, dopóki Spiderman nie zagości na salonach.

Spojrzał na Deadpoola, którego maska nie zdradzała kompletnie nic. No tak, jeśli będzie chciał póki co uniknąć kłopotliwych pytań, ona też będzie musiała zostać zakryta.  

\- Wpadł pod koła radiowozu – usłyszał. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że rozmawiali i to na konkretny temat, który sam zaczął.  

\- Dlatego policja cię wczoraj goniła?

To by wiele wyjaśniało, w końcu kasku już nie było, gdy Wade zaczął zwiewać przed gliniarzami.  

\- Co? Nie, gonili mnie, bo chcieli mi wlepić mandat za jazdę bez kasku. – O wilku mowa. Był jednak trochę zaskoczony tym obrotem spraw. Kto by pomyślał, że znajdą się policjanci na tyle odważni, by wypisać mandat byłemu mordercy na zlecenie. – Dasz wiarę? Mandat! Mnie! Obrońcy tego miasta! Powinni mnie całować po stopach, a nie wlepiać mandaty.

\- Nie przyjąłeś – domyślił się Peter.

\- Nie dałem im nawet szansy go wystawić, kopnąłem radiowóz, pokazałem im środkowy palec i odjechałem. – Deadpool wydawał się być zadowolony ze swojego zachowania. – Z jakiegoś powodu uznali to za wielką obrazę i zaczęli mnie gonić. Wtedy zgubiłem kask, a ci idioci go rozjechali.

Na całym świecie nie istniał na tyle dobry facepalm, który opisywałby teraz jego zażenowanie. Mimo to zasłonił oczy dłonią i spojrzał przez palce na najemnika.  

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki głupi? – zapytał całkowicie poważnie. Tylko Wade mógł uznać, że to wszystko, co opowiedział przed chwilą, to dobry pomysł, gdy już się naraziło policji innym wykroczeniem.

\- To twoja wina – powiedział i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Przebywanie z tobą czyni mnie głupszym.

\- Aww, chcesz powiedzieć, że miłość cię ogłupia? – zapytał z rozczuleniem i chwycił dłoń swojego chłopaka, którą ten nagle wyrwał.  

\- Nie, chcę powiedzieć, że wysysasz z ludzi intelekt – wyjaśnił, przybliżając się do niego tak blisko, jak tylko się dało. Ich twarze dzieliło teraz tylko kilka centymetrów, a Peter miał przed oczami białe punkciki maski. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś krwiożerczym, pożerającym mózgi jaszczurem z kosmosu. Jak Obama.

Peter zagryzł wargę, by się nie roześmiać, zamiast tego tylko parsknął śmiechem.  

\- Jasne, że jestem – potwierdził i bez ostrzeżenia złożył na ustach Wade’a pocałunek, nie przejmując się ani trochę maską. Musiał się zaraz potem odsunąć, bo Deadpoool runął jak długi na ziemię. Gdyby to była kreskówka, nad jego głową latałyby pewnie teraz serduszka. – Wstawaj i zawieź mnie w końcu na miejsce. Musimy jeszcze wstąpić po dwa kaski.

Złapał najemnika za kołnierz kurtki i podniósł go bez problemu z ziemi, stawiając do pionu. Było fajnie, pośmiali się trochę, ale strach czy nie strach, nie mógł się spóźnić.

\- Po co? – spytał rozmasowując brodę, która uderzyła najmocniej o chodnik.

\- Po pierwsze, nie chcę dostać mandatu tak jak ty prawie dostałeś – wymienił. I tak ryzykowali kawałek jazdy. Jeśli nikt ich nie zatrzyma, to już będą mieli szczęście, ale nie zamierzał go nadużywać. – Po drugie, nie chcę by cały uniwerek wiedział, że umawiam się z Deadpoolem.

\- Wtedy na pewno wszedłbyś z buta w nowe środowisko – zauważył i wsiadł na Deadharleya. Peter zajął jak zwykle miejsce za nim.  

\- Wolę bardziej subtelne wejścia.

\- Dlatego chcesz, żeby twoi przyszli koledzy zobaczyli, że pod szkołę podwozi cię na Harleyu kupa mięśni?

Peter odwrócił wzrok od uśmiechającego się pod maską najemnika. Czuł ciepło na policzkach, więc nie chciał, by ten zauważył jak się czerwienią.

\- To przecież subtelne – zauważył, ale nie wierzył sam sobie.

\- Jeśli to jest subtelne, to Little Boy był subtelnym atakiem partyzanckim. 

\- Niech ci będzie, chcę zrobić wielkie wejście – przyznał się, gdy został bardziej przyciśnięty do muru. Niewiele było potrzeba, by wyciągnąć z niego prawdę. – Co w tym złego?

To chyba dobrze, że zależało mu na zrobieniu dobrego pierwszego wrażenia? Oczywiście zawsze mogłoby się to odwrócić przeciwko niemu i pozostali studenci wzięliby za jakiegoś snoba, a takich nikt nie lubi, poza innymi snobami, ale przecież nie zamierzał podjechać pod uczelnie w limuzynie czy przylecieć prywatnym odrzutowcem.

Hmm… Może gdyby ładnie poprosił Tony’ego, to pożyczyłby mu jakiś. Szkoda, że nie miał czasu na zmianę planów. 

\- Nic, po prostu chciałem, żebyś to powiedział – wyjaśnił. – Nieładnie jest kłamać, nawet samemu sobie.

\- Nie okłamuję samego siebie – zaprzeczył. – Dobrze wiedziałem, co chciałem zrobić, ale wiem jak to może wyglądać i bałem się wyjść przed tobą na patetycznego.

\- Nawet patetycznego bym cię kochał – zapewnił i sięgnął do stacyjki, ale silnik się nie uruchomił. Peter zajrzał mu przez ramię, by zobaczyć w czym problem, ale nie było takiej potrzeby, bo Wade odwrócił się i nawet z zasłoniętą twarzą widać było, że jest mu głupio. – Zapomniałem kluczyków. Momencik!

Peter odsunął się, a najemnik nagle zniknął w chmurze dymu. Nieprzyjemny zapach zaswędział go w nosie i zmusił do kichnięcia, które powtórzyło się, gdy Deadpool wrócił, brzęcząc kluczykami.

\- Świetnie – powiedział i pociągnął nosem. – Teraz jedźmy w końcu.

\- Się robi!

Udało im się uniknąć zatrzymania przez drogówkę i spokojnie podjechali do pierwszego lepszego sklepu motorniczego i nabyli dwa kaski. Wade był uradowany, bo okazało się, że na miejscu można namalować własny wzór i koniecznie chciał namalować coś na swoim, ale Peter wyciągnął go przed sklep nim zdążył się tam zadomowić. Czas, czas, czas, gonił ich nieubłaganie, nie mieli go dość, by marnować go na głupoty.

Już z kaskami na głowach i niestety bez możliwości komunikacji z braku komunikatorów w uszach, ruszyli na uniwerek. Im byli bliżej, tym bardziej pociły się Peterowi dłonie, a na jelitach wiązał mu się gruby, nieprzyjemny supeł. Starał się szukać komfortu w obejmowaniu Wade’a, ale niewiele to pomagało, denerwował się coraz bardziej przed wejściem w nowe i nieznane środowisko. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego plan zrobienia wrażenia zadziała i już na wstępie ułatwi sobie dalsze lata, które miał spędzić w Columbii. Bardzo na to liczył, bo późniejsze zdobycie znajomych, gdy już uformują się różne związki i relacje, będzie trudne. Musiał działać szybko, jeśli nie chciał powtórki z liceum.

Nim dojechali na miejsce, Peter był już kłębkiem nerwów i kurczowo trzymał się Deadpoola. Bał się nawet go puścić i zejść z motocykla, ale zmusił się do tego i na drętwych nogach stanął obok maszyny, która dalej warczała w charakterystyczny sposób. Wade nie zgasił silnika, co pewnie było celowym zabiegiem, bo warkot przyciągał uwagę przechodzących w koło ludzi. Speszyło go ich spojrzenie. To był jednak zły pomysł, by robić takie wejście zamiast pojawić się niczym cień i wtopić w tłum przerażonych studentów.

To było jego jedyne pocieszenie w tej chwili. Przez krótką chwilę, kiedy widział swoich rówieśników, dostrzegł na twarzach każdego z nich niepewność. Poczuł dzięki temu ulgę, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że wygląda gorzej od nich i na jego twarzy zamiast lekkiego niepokoju, maluje się zapewne czysta panika. Musiał wyglądać teraz jak zając z wielkimi, pełnymi strachu oczami.

\- Nie dam rady – wyszeptał spanikowani do Wade’a, który uniósł szybkę kasku po czym włożył przez nią rękę, by unieść maskę do góry. Jakoś udało mu się odsłonić oczy, a ich widok dodał Peterowi otuchy.

\- Jasne, że dasz – przekonywał go. Deadpool położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął je lekko. – To proste, wchodzisz na salę, siadasz i uczysz się. Przecież to umiesz.

\- Ale nie umiem w kontakty ludzkie! – pisnął, szybko sprawdzając, czy ktoś to usłyszał. – Wracajmy do domu.

Chciał wspiąć się z powrotem na Deadharley’a, ale Wade przytrzymał go w miejscu.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Wszyscy się gapią, zapamiętają cię i jak w końcu się pojawisz na uczelni, będą cię kojarzyć jako tego tchórza, co to spieprzył tuż przed wejściem. Nie tego przecież chcesz.

To prawda, nie tego. Perspektywa skompromitowania się dodała mu dość odwagi, by odwrócić się w stronę uniwerku i innych uczniów. Da radę. Musi dać. Walczył z przestępcami, przeżył strzelaninę, porwanie przez psychopatycznego mordercę z halloweenowym fetyszem, kilkugodzinną utratę zmysłów i ugryzł go zmutowany genetycznie pająk, obdarowując go przy tym mocami, które opanował – w porównaniu z tym wszystkim, udanie się na studia i poznanie nowych osób to było nic. Zaśmiał się z samego siebie i tego, jak absurdalnie się zachowywał.

\- Dam radę – powiedział pewnym siebie głosem i spojrzał najemnikowi w oczy. Nie kłamał, naprawdę czuł się na siłach, po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin.

\- Na pewno dasz – potwierdził i poczochrał mu włosy. Peter szybko się odsunął, by po chwili nie wyglądać jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka. Choć wątpił, że ktokolwiek zwróci uwagę na jego niechlujną fryzurę. Był pewien, że widział jednego studenta z dredami sięgającymi do łopatek oraz studentkę z turkusowymi włosami. Wśród takich styli uczesania, ze swoją szopą na głowie wyglądałby pewnie niczym idealnie uczesany dżentelmen z lat sześćdziesiątych.

\- O ile nie zacznie padać deszcz – dodał po chwili Wade.

\- Huh? – zdziwił się.

Deadpool tylko skinął na niego głową. Peter przyjrzał się sobie, nie zauważając nic dziwnego ani związanego z deszczem. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że nie założył na siebie nic poza koszulką. Przez stres nawet nie poczuł zimna, gdy jechali Harleyem, ale czuł je teraz i aż zadrżał. Lato się skończyło i choć wciąż było stosunkowo ciepło, to chodzenie po mieście w samej koszulce z krótkimi rękawami, zwłaszcza wieczorami, nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

\- Może będzie dzisiaj ładna pogoda – stwierdził. Naprawdę musiał być wcześniej bardzo przejęty, jeśli nie odczuwał wtedy zimna. Teraz czuł każdy, nawet najmniejszy podmuch wiatru. – Cóż, żyć mi szczęścia.

\- Zaczekaj. – Peter zrobił wielkie oczy, gdy Wade zaczął ściągać z siebie kurtkę, którą następnie go okrył. Był oczywiście na niego za duża, gdyby włożył ręce w rękawy, pewnie wystawałyby mu z nich tylko palce, ale przynajmniej było mu teraz ciepło. – Teraz lepiej.

\- Wade, twoje ramiona – zauważył. Choć było miło podziwiać te dobrze umięśnione ręce, to Deadpool nigdy wcześniej aż tak się nie odsłaniał. Wychodził bez maski, ale nie z gołymi ramionami czy innymi częściami ciała.

\- Przeżyję – zapewnił, choć widać było po samej jego posturze, że już nie czuje się zbyt pewnie. Peter nie chciał go więc dłużej trzymać i narażać na ciekawskie spojrzenia.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział i uściskał najemnika, żałując że ten ma na głowie kask. Miał ochotę go pocałować zarówno na pożegnanie, w podzięce i żeby dodać samemu sobie szczęścia, ale musiał obejść się smakiem i zadowolić tylko uściskiem. – Jak wrócę, to lepiej żeby strój był gotowy.

\- Będzie – obiecał i opuścił szybkę. – Trzym się, Petey. Połamania nóg!

Wade pomachał mu jeszcze i odjechał, zostawiając samego. Peter wziął głęboki wdech, oderwał wzrok od odjeżdżającego w dal najemnika i pewnym krokiem ruszył na uniwerek. Całe szczęście znał już trochę to miejsce, bo gdyby miał się jeszcze martwić o to, czy trafi, to był padł na zawał.

Po drodze zrzucił sobie jeszcze z ramion kurtkę, by poprawnie ją założyć i wyjąć spod niej plecak. Gdy już wszystko było na swoim miejscu, schował dłonie do kieszeni, od razu wyczuwając pod palcami zimny metal. Zaskoczony wyjął oba przedmioty z kieszeni, szybko chowając je tam z powrotem. Nóż i pistolet. Świerszczyk, tak dokładnie.

\- Wade – wycedził zły i szybko odbił w bok. Przeskoczył przez niewielki murek i dopadł do samotnie stojącego drzewa. Będąc już pod nim, postawił przed sobą plecak, wyjął jedną z wyrzutni i rozglądając się, czy na pewno nikt go nie widzi, wspiął się szybko po konarze na najniższą z gałęzi, cały czas chowając się za drzewem, by nikt wchodzący do budynku nie zauważył tego pokazu wspinaczki po pionowej przeszkodzie.

Wszedł jeszcze wyżej, tak żeby mieć pewność, że nikt nie dosięgnie obu broni, po czym położył je na gałęzi, ukryte wśród liści, by nie było ich widać z ziemi. Znów się rozejrzał, ale nikt go najwyraźniej nie widział, zmysł też siedział cicho. Wszyscy byli zbyt przejęci, by patrzeć na boki i wypatrywać podejrzanych zachowań.

Używając wyrzutni, przykleił bronie do gałęzi, tak żeby nie zrzucił ich wiatr czy jakaś wiewiórka, po czym zeskoczył szybko na dół, lądując na ugiętych nogach, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed przyjęciem pozycji, w jakiej chodził po ścianach. Nie rozumiał, czemu jego ciało usilnie chciało się tak poruszać, ale zaczynało to być irytujące.

Gdyby nie to, że na uczelni były wykrywacze metalu, zostawiłby po prostu bronie w kieszeni, gdzie były najniebezpieczniejsze i istniało zerowe ryzyko, że wpadną w czyjeś ręce, ale za nic w świecie nie wytłumaczyłby się ochronie kampusu z wojskowego noża i broni mogącej zabić jednym strzałem w ramię. Nawet by go nie pytali skąd to wszystko ma, tylko wystawili za drzwi i zawiadomili oddział antyterrorystyczny. Coś takiego na sto procent przekreśliłoby jego szansę na bycie lubianym.

Dołączył z powrotem do pozostałych studentów, wtapiając się w tłum, co może nie było jego marzeniem, ale na poznanie nowych ludzi jeszcze przyjdzie czas, póki co liczyło się tylko to, by nie być spóźnionym. Inni musieli myśleć podobnie, bo nikt nikogo nie zagadywał.

Budynek uczelni był ogromny i robił wrażenie widziany nawet któryś raz. Szczególnie wysokie kolumny przykuwały uwagę i budziły w Peterze chęć wspięcia się na nie, a z nich na dach. Gdy był tu po raz pierwszy, nic takiego nie czuł, ale ten cholerny pająk zmienił jego upodobania do wysoko położonych miejsc. Kiedyś spróbuje się tak wspiąć, najlepiej pod osłoną nocy i w nowym kostiumie, by nikt go nie poznał. Dobry plan na jakiś wolny wieczór.

Przy wejściu zrobiło się nieco tłoczno, bo wiele osób na raz chciało wejść,  a każdy był sprawdzany i musiał okazać, że nie jest jakimś przypadkowym przechodniem tylko studentem tego akurat uniwersytetu. Trochę to wszystko trwało, a Peter z niepokojem spoglądał na zegarek, dopóki nadeszła jego kolej.

Kontrola przy wejściu była stresująca, szczególnie obawiał się tego, że przeszukają mu plecak jak dziewczynie przed nim i znajdą wyrzutnie sieci. Same co prawda nie były zrobione z metalu i nie miały żadnych metalowych elementów, ale nie były ukryte tak dobrze, by nikt ich nie zauważył przy przeszukiwaniu.

Na szczęście ochroniarzowi, który został zaalarmowany przez pikanie, gdy Peter przechodził przez bramkę, wystarczyło pokazanie telefonu, aparatu i kluczy. Plecaka nie przeszukał, pewnie mu się nie chciało, może tylko na początku, gdy dopiero rozpoczynał tę pracę miał do tego zapał, teraz było mu to obojętne.  

Będąc już w środku, Peter zdusił w sobie chęć oglądania wszystkiego jeszcze raz i zwiedzania, i szybko udał się do właściwej sali wykładowej. Oprócz niego szło też kilka innych osób, wszyscy w takim samym pośpiechu co on, z tą różnicą, że oni oddychali szybciej, a on w ogóle nie czuł zmęczenia. Fajnie się było choć raz wyróżniać, nawet jeśli tylko tak subtelnie.

Dotarł wreszcie do sali mając jeszcze kilka minut zapasu. Niestety nie miał co liczyć na bycie jednym z pierwszych obecnych, nie gdy przybył na ostatnią chwilę. Pomieszczenie było już pełne studentów, fizyka była dość popularnym przedmiotem, zapisy były w końcu prowadzone tylko dla najlepszych, na pewno wiele innych osób się nie dostało, dlatego nie zdziwiła go taka liczba ludzi, ale na pewno onieśmieliła.

Chociaż nie wszyscy się na niego patrzyli, a już na pewno nie tylko na niego, bo nie przeszedł przez drzwi sam, to i tak nie podobało mu się, że w ogóle mu się przyglądają. Trzeba było przyjechać dwie godziny wcześniej, pomyślał i niepewnie poszedł zająć jakiejś miejsce. Miał pecha, bo wszystkie z tyłu były już zajęte. W środku było sporo pustych, ale systematycznie były zajmowane przez kolejnych studentów.

Nie chcąc zasiadać obok kogoś, niechętnie zajął miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, gdzie tylko nieliczne siedziska były zajęte. Może i był kujonem, ale to nie znaczyło, że rwał się do siedzenia jak najbliżej nauczycieli. Niestety przez spóźnienie został do tego zmuszony. Miał nadzieję, że miejsca nie były przypisywane do studentów na cały rok, bo liczył na zmianę w przyszłości.

Zasiadł w takim miejscu, gdzie nie było nikogo innego i od najbliższej osoby dzieliło go jakieś dziesięć siedzeń. Jeśli już musiał siedzieć obok kogoś, to niech to będzie ktoś, kto sam się dosiądzie, nie na odwrót. Zawsze wtedy czuł się niezręcznie, jakby przeszkadzał, a tak przynajmniej będzie miał pewność, że jego obecność jest raczej mile widziana. O ile miejsca obok niego nie będą ostatnimi i nie staną się tym samym przykrą koniecznością zamiast świadomym wyborem.

Nie czuł się już obserwowany, więc rozluźnił się nieco i uspokoił. Najtrudniejsze było już za nim, teraz wykład, który z pewnością będzie bułką z masłem. Wyjął zeszyt oraz długopis, by być już gotowym, a plecak postawił miedzy nogami. Wątpił, że w takim miejscu ktoś będzie się bawił w zabieranie ludziom rzeczy, ale miał zbyt dużo przykrych doświadczeń ze szkoły średniej, by nie być ostrożnym, zwłaszcza gdy w plecaku nie miał już książek, a cenne rzeczy.

Wśród studentów odbywały się rozmowy. Wszyscy czekali na przybycie profesora, ale w międzyczasie zajmowali się konwersacjami. Może to nie był dobry pomysł siadać na osobności? Miało być inaczej niż w liceum, a już na początku określił się jako samotnik, siadając z dala od reszty. Pozostali już zawierali znajomości, a on siedział jak ostatni frajer sam. Rozglądając się zdał sobie sprawę, że jest jedyną osobą, która nie miała żadnego sąsiada obok siebie. Każdy miał przynajmniej jedną osobę, tylko on nie.

Załamany swoją wrodzoną żałosnością, oparł czoło o blat przed sobą i westchnął. Jednak nic się nie zmieni względem szkoły średniej, dalej będzie Wymoczkiem Parkerem. Cóż, przynajmniej nie będzie musiał się przyzwyczajać do nowego przezwiska. Zawsze coś.

\- Cześć – usłyszał nagle. Od razu poderwał głowę do góry i spojrzał na siedzącego obok niego, otyłego chłopaka. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, ale nieco nerwowo i co chwilę poprawiał przy uszach ciemne, praktycznie czarne włosy, które opadały mu nieco na błękitne oczy. – Źle się czujesz? – kontynuował nieznajomy. – Wiem co czujesz, też mam wrażenie, że mógłbym za chwilę zwrócić śniadanie.

Peter uśmiechnął się. Nie dlatego, że żart był wyjątkowo śmieszny, ale dlatego, bo ktoś się do niego dosiadł, choć były jeszcze inne wolne miejsca. Chyba jednak nie zostanie bez nowego kolegi.

\- Nie, nie, po prostu jestem śpiący – powiedział, choć ostatnim, czego teraz pragnął, był sen. Nawet gdyby chciał, pewnie by nie zasnął. – Ciężka noc i te sprawy.

\- Moja też! – Chłopak pokiwał głową, jakby przytakiwał samemu sobie. – Nie mogłem spać przez ten stres, a jeszcze przyjechałem do Nowego Jorku dopiero wczoraj rano.

To wyjaśniało akcent. Słabo zauważalny, bo chłopak starał się mówić z nowojorskim akcentem, ale rodowitego Nowojorczyka nie był w stanie zmylić i Peter bez problemu wyczuł, że coś jest w jego mowie nie tak, ale nie potrafił określić skąd dokładnie jego nowy znajomy może być.

\- Skąd przyjechałeś? – zapytał autentycznie zaciekawiony.

\- Alabama, Phenix City. – Ah, więc południowy akcent. – A ty?

\- Brooklyn – odpowiedział.

\- Miejscowy. – Peter przytaknął. – Rozpoznałeś mój udawany akcent, prawda?

\- Od razu – przyznał. – Ktoś inny pewnie by się nabrał…

\- Ale nie Nowojorczyk – dokończył za niego, a jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone. – Chciałem dodać sobie pewności siebie akcentem. No wiesz, żeby brali mnie za Nowojorczyka i nie widzieli, jaki naprawdę jestem przerażony nie tylko uczelnią, ale i nowym miastem.

\- Nie przejmuj się, ja prawie zaparłem się w drzwiach, gdy miałem tu przyjechać – wyznał i zaśmiał się. Teraz ta cała panika była zabawna, nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak głupio się zachowywał i wyolbrzymiał cały problem. – Na pewno nie miałeś gorzej.

\- Latanie do toalety co pięć minut jest trochę kompromitujące – zauważył, a jego pucołowate policzki zrobiły się jeszcze czerwieńsze. – Nie wiem czemu ci to powiedziałem.

\- W porządku – zapewnił i wyciągnął rękę w stronę chłopaka. – Peter Parker.

\- Kevin Spencer – przedstawił się, ściskając jego dłoń. Był to dosyć lepki uścisk, bo obaj mieli spocone dłonie, ale ani on, ani Kevin nie zwrócili na to większej uwagi. – Jak myślisz, jak tutaj będzie?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Próbował sobie kilka razy wyobrazić jak będą wyglądały zajęcia, ale jego jedyna wiedza pochodziła z filmów, skoro aż do dzisiejszego poranka nie zdecydował się na poczytanie relacji studentów w Internecie. – Ale chyba będzie fajnie.

\- Na pewno – zgodził się z nim Kevin. – Dlaczego wybrałeś akurat ten uniwersytet?

\- To był jeden z moich wymarzonych. A ty? Czemu przyjechałeś aż a Alabamy?

Sam niechętnie ruszałby się na dłużej do innego miasta, dlatego podziwiał tych, którzy pokonali wiele kilometrów, by tu być.

\- Miałem już dość domu – odparł tajemniczo Spencer. Peter postanowił nie naciskać, by nie psuć nawiązywania pierwszego kontaktu. – A Nowy Jork ma świetne uczelnie i masę miejsc pracy. Zamierzam po studiach ubiegać się o pracę w Oscorp.

Peter wzdrygnął się słysząc tę nazwę. Jak on nienawidził wszystkiego, co związanego z Normanem. Nawet widok Harry’ego czasami przypominał mu o Goblinie. Wiele by dał, by jak najmniej słyszeć ich wspólne nazwisko czy nazwę Oscorp, ale ciężko o to było przyjaźniąc się z synem tego psychopaty i mieszkając w mieście, gdzie firma miała swoją siedzibę. Jak to dobrze, że zawsze bardziej wolał Stark Industries, nawet gdy jeszcze produkowała bronie dla wojska. Tak też zresztą powiedział Kevinowi.

\- Do Tony’ego Starka trudno się dostać – zauważył jego nowy kolega. – Czytałem, że nie przyjmuje już stażystów odkąd w wieży zamieszkali Avengers, a żeby u niego pracować trzeba przejść przez kilka etapów rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej i jeszcze rozwiązać jakieś testy na inteligencję.

Nie był w stanie potwierdzić ani temu zaprzeczyć, może poza tą częścią o stażystach, ale Peter miał o tyle dobrze, że jego nie będą obowiązywały żadne testy czy rozmowy. Dobrze było mieć wysoko postawionych przyjaciół. Choć był przekonany, że i bez tego poradziłby sobie ze wszystkim, czym rzuciłby w niego Tony.

\- Dam sobie radę – powiedział z uśmiechem.

 Kevin nie wyglądał na przekonanego i spojrzał na niego z litością, nim rozejrzał się po sali, obserwując pozostałych studentów.

\- Dużo ludzi – zauważył. – Chociaż wciąż jest trochę miejsc.

\- Pewnie spóźnialscy. – Wszystkie miejsca na liście pewnie były zajęte, wątpił że zostały jakieś wolne na tak elitarnej uczelni i na takim rozchwytywanym kierunku. Fizycy byli potrzebni w każdej nowoczesnej firmie, na pracę nie było co narzekać.

\- Pewnie tak. Jak tu wszedłem, to się przeraziłem, ale potem zobaczyłem jak siedzisz sam i jakoś odważyłem się podejść.

\- Cieszę się, że tak zrobiłeś, bo miałem dokładnie ten sam problem – wyznał niezręcznie.

\- Widzę, że jesteśmy bardzo podobni – zaśmiał się Kevin. Miał bardzo przyjemny śmiech, trochę gardłowy, ale na pewno nie nieznośny. – Hej, mieszkasz dalej z rodzicami? Może chciałbyś zamieszkać ze mną? Mam wynajęte małe mieszkanko, we dwóch byłoby łatwiej płacić czynsz.

Odważna propozycje jak na tak krótką znajomość, Peter był nią zaskoczony i w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, choć odpowiedź była tylko jedna.

\- Nie mieszkam z rodzicami – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu, postanawiając nie dzielić się z Kevinem informacją o ich śmierci. – Ale nie mieszkam też sam tylko z moim… chłopakiem.

To ostatnie wypowiedział ściszonym głosem. Nie dlatego, że się wstydził, ale nie wiedział po prostu, jakie poglądy miał Kevin. Jeśli był homofobem, mógł sobie właśnie zniszczyć dopiero co rodzącą się znajomość. Uważnie obserwował twarz chłopaka, szukając jakichś oznak obrzydzenia czy nienawiści, ale nie dostrzegł nic poza znajdującą się tam od samego początku sympatią.

\- Oh, okej, szkoda. Ale jakbyście się pokłócili i musiał zamieszkać gdzie indziej, to daj znać.

\- Tak zrobię – obiecał, choć prędzej ucieknie do ciotki niż do nowopoznanego kolegi.

Ich rozmowa na tym się zakończyła, bo do sali w końcu wszedł wykładowca, spóźniony prawie dziesięć minut, ale cóż, jemu wolno.

\- Witam wszystkich – przywitał się, zamykając za sobą drzwi i wchodząc na katedrę, skąd miał idealny widok na wszystkich swoich studentów. – Widzę, że zostało kilka wolnych miejsc, choć lista wskazuje na to, że wszystkie powinny być zapełnione. Nie będziemy się roztrząsać nad tym, jaki jest powód nieobecności, ale oby nie było to spóźnienie, bo tych nie toleruję.

\- Zabawne, sam właśnie się spóźnił – wyszeptał Peterowi do ucha Kevin.

\- Zapewne już znacie moją godność – kontynuował profesor. – Była na planie zajęć, które dostaliście w dziekanacie, ale dla przypomnienia powiem, że nazywam się Harvey Simson i będziecie mieli przyjemność spędzić ze mną najbliższy rok. To czy wszyscy dotrwacie do drugiego się jeszcze okaże.

Peter usłyszał zaniepokojone szepty w różnych częściach sali. Naprawdę ktoś aplikujący do Uniwersytetu Columbia nie wierzył, że przetrwa cały rok? Czy może część osób myślała, że znudzą się w połowie albo wcześniej? Kto byłby tak głupi, żeby rezygnować z czegoś, za co wiele innych młodych ludzi dałoby się pokroić?

\- Skoro tu jesteście, to na pewno wasza wiedza z dziedziny fizyki nie jest na poziomie podstawowym. – Profesor popatrzył bystrym okiem po wszystkich zgromadzonych, jakby czekając, aż ktoś się zdradzi z tym, że znalazł się tu przypadkiem. W pewnym momencie jego spojrzenie padło na Petera, który spiął się cały, ale postanowił nie okazać strachu i nie odwrócił wzroku. Czy zrobiło to na wykładowcy wrażenie, czy nie, zapewne nigdy się nie dowie, ale najwyraźniej wszyscy zdali ten mały test i profesor mówił dalej: – Mimo to na wszelki wypadek sprawdzę waszą wiedzę, żeby wiedzieć na czym stoimy.

Z teczki, którą ze sobą przyniósł, mężczyzna wyjął spory plik kartek i podszedł do pierwszej osoby siedzącej najbardziej po jego prawej.

\- To są testy sprawdzające – wyjaśnił i wrócił na swoje miejsce. – Weźcie po kartce i podajcie dalej swojemu sąsiadowi lub sąsiadce, aż rozdacie wszystkie. Pozostałe kartki wracają do mnie, a gdy powiem, że możecie zaczynać, będziecie mieli dziesięć minut na rozwiązanie testu. Kartki mają być odwrócone zapisaną stroną do dołu, żebyście nie mogli się zawczasu przygotować. Jeśli jesteście tak dobrzy, za jakich się uważacie, nie powinniście mieć z tym problemu.    

Kartki poszły w ruch i bardzo szybko zbliżały się do Kevina, który dostał plik jako pierwszy. Wyjął z niego swój test i podał Peterowi, który zrobił to samo. Ponieważ blisko po jego lewej nikt nie siedział, musiał wstać, by dostarczyć testy do dziewczyny siedzącej nieco dalej. Znów poczuł się obserwowany, także przez profesora, dlatego szybko wrócił na swoje miejsce i sam zaczął obserwować, ale tych, co już odebrali testy.

Niektórzy w ogóle nie patrzyli na kartki przed sobą, inni patrzyli tylko na nie, zaś niewielka grupka próbowała dojrzeć część pytań, unosząc któryś z rogów testu, ale nie odważyli się na bardziej otwarte zaglądanie.

\- Trochę się stresuję, a ty? – zapytał niespodziewanie Kevin. W sali poza szelestem kartek panowała cisza, dlatego szept chłopaka był równie głośny co rozmowa w normalnych warunkach.

\- Też – przyznał, choć pewnie nie miał czego. Tony Stark uważał go za geniusza, więc co takiego może być na zwykłym teście, nawet takim przeprowadzanym na Columbii?

\- Jak myślisz, co będzie z tymi, którzy obleją?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Chyba nikogo nie będą wyrzucać, nie?

\- Nie wiem – powtórzył i spojrzał na drżące dłonie.

Świetnie, teraz bał się na całego przez tę głupią sugestię i chociaż był pewny, że poradzi sobie śpiewająco, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyobrażaniem sobie najgorszego. Jeśli faktycznie będą wywalać za oblanie testu, a on jakimś cudem go nie zda, to się załamie. Zamknie się w sypialni, zawinie w kokon z sieci i nie dopuści do siebie nawet Wade. Będzie tam siedział tak długo, aż umrze i wyschnie, stając się posiłkiem dla swoich pajęczych braci…

O czym on w ogóle myślał?! To absurdalne, nikt nikogo nie będzie wyrzucał za niezdanie testu. Byłoby to zbyt niesprawiedliwe biorąc pod uwagę to, że wszyscy są teraz w wielkim stresie i nawet geniusze mogą się pomylić. Profesor Simson na pewno będzie wyrozumiały. Prawda? Wyglądał na surowego z tymi swoimi krzaczastymi, nieco siwymi brwiami i haczykowatym nosem, ale pewnie w głębi serca był porządnym i sprawiedliwym gościem. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Wszystkie testy zostały w końcu rozdane. Ostatni student wstał i oddał je profesorowi, idąc przy tym jak na ścięcie, po czym szybko wrócił na swoje miejsce, odprowadzany wzrokiem przez wszystkich.

\- Dobrze – pochwalił profesor i spojrzał na spory zegar wiszący nad ogromną tablicą. – Z chwilą gdy sekundowa wskazówka znajdzie się na godzinie dwunastej, zaczynacie pracę.

Peter położył jedną dłoń na kartce, gotowy ją przewrócić jak najszybciej, co powinno być proste z jego nowym refleksem. W drugą chwycił długopis, a wzrok wlepił w zegar. Kątem oka zauważył, że wszyscy traktują to poważnie i też robią to co on, łącznie z siedzącym obok Kevinem.

\- I zaczynamy – ogłosił profesor, gdy wskazówka znalazła się na dwunastce.

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż obrócili testy i salę wypełniło skrobanie długopisów o papier. Nikt się nie odzywał, Peter miał nawet wrażenie, że nie było w pomieszczeniu żadnej oddychającej osoby, ale też nie miał okazji, by to sprawdzić, bo był zbyt pochłonięty testem. Nie zamierzał zawalić, chociaż pytania były proste, a przynajmniej wyglądały na takie na pierwszy rzut oka. Dla pewności przeczytał każde po trzy razy, zapewne tracąc na to jakąś minutę, ale był pewien, że zdąży. Wolał dobrze przeczytać pytania niż na ślepo odpowiadać.

W końcu zaczął pisać, robiąc to szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. Przez cały ten wszechobecny szelest kartek przebijał się jeszcze jeden dźwięk – tykanie zegara, które przypominało Peterowi, że nie ma wiele czasu. Dlatego też zaczął pisać jeszcze szybciej. Na teście zapisywał liczby z obliczeń, choć w głowie już prowadził kolejne, dotyczące następnego równania. Gdyby nie ten automatyzm, pewnie by poległ, zwłaszcza że musiał mieć pewność, że to co zapisuje jest poprawne i jeden wynik sprawdzał po kilka razy nim go zapisywał. Póki co wszystko wyglądało dobrze i bez problemu dotarł do ostatniego zadania. Było najprostsze ze wszystkich, aż za proste. Mimo to zaczął wszystko obliczać tak jak w poprzednich. Dopiero w połowie pisania rozwiązania zdał sobie sprawę, że w swoim pośpiechu nie zauważył braku jednej z danych. Nic dziwnego, że wydawało mu się to takie proste.

Skreśli wszystko co napisał do ostatniego zadania i zaczął je od nowa, szybko wyliczając brakujący element. Dopiero wtedy obliczył całość i rzucając jeszcze raz na wszystko okiem, odłożył test na bok, odwracając go pustą stroną do góry.

Usatysfakcjonowany zauważył, że zostały mu jeszcze prawie dwie minuty. Niezły wynik jak na taki stres, ale najwyraźniej nie był pierwszym, który skończył. Gdy odkładał kartkę, zauważył, że dziewczyna po jego prawej też już skończyła, nawet szybciej do niego. Zapewne były też inne osoby, będące już po teście. Był zaskoczony, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że nie jest już w szkole średniej, gdzie po piętach deptała mu zawsze tylko Gwen, a pozostali pisali sprawdziany aż do samego końca. To był uniwerek i to jeszcze nie byle jaki. Przypadkowe nastolatki tu nie trafiały, nie, tu byli ludzie na tym samym poziomie co on, którzy to wszystko traktowali bardzo poważnie.

Uśmiechając się odchylił się na krześle i założył ręce za głowę. Niech będzie i tak. Nigdy nie miał aż tak dużej i godnej siebie konkurencji, to będzie coś nowego i ekscytującego. Na pewno zmotywuje go to do większej pracy. Zamierzał być pierwszy na roku i żadna grupa, nie ważne jak duża i jak szybko pisząca testy go nie zatrzyma.

Gdy skończyli już wszyscy, profesor wyznaczył jedną osobę do zebrania każdego testu, po czym odebrał je od niej i położył na rogu biurka.

\- Sprawdzę je na jutro – obiecał. – To nie jest test, który wyłoni z was najlepszego fizyka, ale jeśli zauważę w nim jakieś nowe, genialne rozwiązanie równania albo wprost przeciwnie, dziecinne błędy, to urządzę sobie z tymi osobami pogawędkę. A teraz zaczynajmy wykład. Co możecie mi powiedzieć o elektrodynamice kwantowej?

To były jedne z najbardziej pasjonujących, sześć godzin w życiu Petera. Będąc jeszcze w liceum nawet mu się nie śniło, że tyle można się dowiedzieć w tak krótkim czasie. Nadgarstek aż go bolał od zapisywania notatek, zresztą nie tylko jego, wszyscy na około co jakiś czas potrząsali nimi, a potem wracali do pisania. Profesor opowiadał ciekawie, potrafił porwać słuchaczy. Z takim mówcą tylko Wade nie zainteresowałby się tematem. Pewnie powiedziałby nawet, że jego tylko wykłady samego Petera interesują, choć ciężko je było nazwać wykładami, skoro bardziej przypominały paplaninę bez ładu i składu.

Zajęcia były tak ciekawe, że Peter niechętnie je opuszczał. Choć minęło kilka godzin od śniadania, poczuł głód dopiero po przekroczeniu drzwi sali.

\- Chyba właśnie doznałem nirwany – zażartował Kevin, przeciągając się. Gdy nie siedzieli już obok siebie, Peter dopiero teraz zauważył, jak wysoki jest chłopak, byli prawie tego samego wzrostu.

\- Coś w tym jest – przyznał mu rację. Sam czuł się jakby właśnie spędził kilka godzin na jakiejś bezludnej wyspie, tylko wśród natury i wsłuchując się w szum fal. Z tym że wyspa nie była tak naprawdę taka bezludna, a szum był świetnym wykładem z dziedziny, którą kochał nad życie.

\- Co wy, hipisy? – zapytał ktoś.

Obaj odwrócili się w stronę dziewczyny, która właśnie do nich podchodziła. Peter rozpoznał w niej sąsiadkę, której podał testy. Wtedy tego nie zauważył, ale teraz jak najbardziej rzuciło mu się w oczy, jak jest wysoka, była nawet wyższa od Wade’a, a nawet nie nosiła butów na obcasie. Sprawdził. Wyglądała jak zawodowa koszykarka, miała równie patykowate kończyny co on, może nawet bardziej. Tak jak on miała także brązowe oczy, okalane dodatkowo jakimś makijażem, którego nawet nie zamierzał nazywać, bo niezbyt się na tym znał. Przez ramię miała przerzucony gruby warkocz zapleciony z czarnych włosów.

Dziewczyna nie była sama, zaraz obok niej stał krótko ścięty rudzielec o zielonych oczach. Sięgał swojej towarzyszce do piersi, ale był co najmniej dwa razy masywniejszy od niej. Nie miał tak imponującej muskulatury jak Flash czy Deadpoool, ale trochę mięśni miał.

Oboje nowych stali blisko siebie, ale nie wyglądali na parę, co zresztą potwierdziło się, gdy dziewczyna instynktownie odsunęła się od chłopaka, jakby nie chciała zbyt blisko niego stać. Być może wcale się nie znali albo znali bardzo krótko i jeszcze nie było pomiędzy nimi dużej zażyłości.

\- To tylko takie porównanie – wyjaśnił dziewczynie Kevin.

Studentka przewróciła oczami i zrobiła krok do przodu, choć w jej przypadku to było jak dwa kroki dla Petera.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? – rzuciła sarkastycznie i przyjrzała się im obu. Jej towarzysz został z tyłu. – Za kogo mnie masz, za idiotkę?

Kevin wyraźnie się speszył i przysunął do Petera, jakby chciał się za nim schować, licząc na to, że go obroni. Dziewczyna była ze swoim wzrostem przerażająca, nic dziwnego, że Spencer wolał się wycofać.

\- Wybacz mu, dalej jest zestresowany – wyjaśnił dziewczynie Peter. – Tak w ogóle, to ma na imię Kevin. Ja jestem Peter.

\- Sara – przedstawiła się i skinęła na rudzielca. – A to jest Colin.

\- Siemka.

Dobry Boże, jeśli ten chłopak nie był Szkotem, to Peter nie miał pojęcia skąd był ten akcent. Nawet w tym krótkim słowie dało się wyczuć pochodzenie.

\- Często podsłuchujecie innych ludzi, Sara? – zapytał ją, mając nadzieję, że wyczuje jego żartobliwy ton. Nie chciał sobie robić wrogów już pierwszego dnia.

\- Zawsze – odparła. – Nie wiem jak on, znamy się jakieś pięć minut. Siedział za mną i dźgał mnie długopisem, który mu się wypisał.

\- Starałem się w inny sposób zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę, ale mnie ignorowałaś – zauważył Colin. – Nie moja wina, że jesteś głucha jak pień.

\- Odwal się, Wallece – powiedziała mu i zignorowała środkowy palec, który jej pokazał. Interesująca para, wkurzali się, a mimo to trzymali się dalej razem, żadne z nich nie odeszło od siebie. Pewnie woleli takie towarzystwo niż żadne. – To jak się podobały pierwsze zajęcia, chłopcy?

Kevin chyba dalej był pod wrażeniem wzrostu Sary, bo nawet się nie odezwał. Ten zaszczyt znów spadł na Petera.

\- To było wszystko, o czym zawsze marzyłem – wyznał bez wstydu. O dziwo nowi znajomi mu przytaknęli. Zazwyczaj był jedynym nadgorliwcem w grupie, dlatego podobało mu się, że ktoś jeszcze podchodzi do nauki powaznie.

\- Poziom co najmniej trzy raz wyższy niż w domu – powiedział Colin i wreszcie zbliżył się do nich. – Zupełnie inne podejście do nauki.

\- Dlatego wybrałeś studiowanie tutaj, zamiast gdzieś bliżej? – spytał Kevin. – Nie kusił cię Oksford?

\- Niech pomyślę, miałem do wyboru śmierdzącą Anglię albo czaderski Nowy Jork pełen superbohaterów. – Colin prychnął. – Wybór był oczywisty. Ile można siedzieć na cholernej wyspie, gdzie ciągle pada?

\- Takiej opinii spodziewałabym się po kimś, kto nigdy nie mieszkał na Wyspach – zauważyła Sara. – Ponoć nie pada u was AŻ tak często. Ładnie tak srać do własnego gniazda?

\- To moje gniazdo, mogę z nim robić co chcę – zauważył zły. – Skąd w ogóle jesteś, co?

\- Kevin jest z Alabamy – wtrącił się Peter z uśmiechem. – Ja jestem stąd, o Colinie już wiemy.

\- Los Angeles – odparła, a Colin parsknął śmiechem. – Co teraz?

\- Zostawiłaś Hollywood? – zdziwił się.

\- Los Angeles, to nie tylko Hollywood, cepie – zauważyła i odepchnęła chłopaka od siebie. Tych dwoje chyba nigdy się nie polubi. Będą ze sobą koegzystować, może nawet szanować, ale na pewno nie lubić. Peter widział to już teraz. – Zresztą za gorąco tam jest jak dla mnie, też byś uciekł.

\- A ty się śmiałaś z moich powodów do przyjechania tutaj. 

\- Czy możemy zgodzić się, że wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj, bo to dobra szkoła? – zapytał cicho Kevin, przerywając tym samym sprzeczkę tej dwójki. – Sami przyznaliście, że to było wasze marzenie.

\- Wow, musicie mieć smutne życie, jeśli coś takiego jest dla was marzeniem.

Peter westchnął głośno, co nie uszło uwadze Sary. Zaczynał mieć jednak dość tych nowych znajomości, a tym czasem podchodziły do nich dwie nowe osoby – bliźniacy. Obaj wysocy, choć niżsi od Sary, nie byli też zbytnio umięśnieni, ale było w nich coś, co przypominało mu Flasha. Czy w każdej szkole, nawet tej wyższej, musieli być tacy ludzie? Czy on już nigdy się od nich nie uwolni?

Bliźniacy byli identyczni z twarzy, odróżniały ich tylko fryzury i ubrania, oraz trochę budowa ciała. Jeden miał brązowe loki i nieco brzuszka, a drugi zgolił się na zero i był lepiej zbudowany niż brat. Ubrali się elegancko, obaj w marynarki, choć o innym odcieniu. Gdyby nie dziwne błyski w oczach, uznałby ich za miłych, ale znał takich jak on za dobrze, by się nabrać. Może zachowywał się głupio oceniając ich z góry, ale nawet zmysł dziwnie brzęczał, a to coś znaczyło. Jeśli instynkt mówił mu, żeby tych dwóch nie lubić, to zamierzał się posłuchać.

\- A wy co za jedni? – spytała ich Sara. Widać było, że nie daje sobie w kaszę dmuchać i raczej nie należała do tych osób, które siedzą cicho. Taką był Kevin, który znów przysunął się do Petera. Najwyraźniej uznał go już za swojego prywatnego ochroniarza. Pewnie miał równie nienajlepsze wspomnienia z liceum, co on.

Colin też nie wyskoczył na bliźniaków jak Sara, ale nie można też było powiedzieć, że go przerazili, raczej nazwałby go ostrożnym wobec nich. Nie odezwał się, nie poruszył nawet o krok kiedy podeszli, po prostu wlepiał w nich swoje elektryzujące, zielone oczy.  

\- Ja jestem Max, a to jest Wade – przedstawił ich obu bliźniak ostrzyżony na krótko.

Świetnie, kolejny Wade do kolekcji. Będzie musiał jakoś odróżniać swojego Wade’a od tego z lokami. W sumie dobra ksywka – Loczek. Zdecydowanie tak będzie go nazywał. Wade był tylko jeden.

\- Co mówiliście o moich marzeniach? – spytała ich znowu, ewidentnie szukając z nimi zwady.

\- Że są słabe – odparł Loczek. – No bo wiesz, jesteś sama w obcym miejscu i szczytem twoich marzeń jest uczelnia?

\- Pewnie jesteś taką grzeczną pannicą, co to pokornie pochyla głowę przed rodzicami - zakpił Max.

\- Nigdy nie pochylam głowy – powiedziała mu. – I mój wzrost nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Skoro jesteś taki obyty, to co jest twoim marzeniem, hę?

\- Rozerwij się trochę, dziewczyno – poradził Max. – Nie masz rodziców koło siebie, imprezuj, szalej, żyj!

\- Brzmi głupio – zauważył Colin.

\- Właśnie – dodał Kevin. – Przyszliśmy tu, żeby się uczyć, nie imprezować.

\- Z takim podejściem, to nie przetrwacie studiów – zauważył Loczek. – Ale spoko, nauczymy was z bratem, jak żyć.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparła Sara. – Miałam dość imprez pełnych nadętych bufonów u siebie w domu.

\- No weź, co złego się stanie, gdy się odrobinę zabawisz pod nieobecność rodziców? – przekonywali dalej bliźniacy.

\- Co się stanie, jak tego nie zrobisz? – zapytał ich Peter. Max i Loczek po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę zwrócili na niego uwagę.

\- Musiałeś mieć masę przyjaciół w liceum, co? – stwierdził sarkastycznie ten drugi. – Dobrze, że nie chodziłeś z nami do jednej klasy, miałbyś tam niezłe piekło.

Peter miał ochotę zaśmiać im się w twarz. Dobrze zauważyli, że raczej nie należał do popularnych, ale nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, przez jakie piekło już przeszedł. Dlatego nie zamierzał pozwolić, by ta dwójka znowu mu jedno urządziła. Nie zamierzał zadawać się z kimś, kto jego chęć do nauki traktował jako coś gorszego od imprezowania. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tacy po prostu są studenci, filmy takie jak _American Pie_ nie wzięły się przecież z nikąd, ale po co przesadzać w jedną lub drugą stronę? Nawet on nie zamierzał się ograniczać tylko do nauki i jeśli czas pozwoli, chciał lepiej poznać Colina, Sarę i Kevina, ale na pewno nie zamierzał traktować studiów jak okazji do robienia czegokolwiek nie mógł robić pod dachem cioci May. Sądził, że na tej uczelni raczej nie znajdzie aż tak wielkich imprezowiczów, na jakich kreowali się bliźniacy.

\- Straszni z was sztywniacy – powiedział Max. – Co wy na to, żeby wyjść gdzieś i pogadać trochę, co? Jakaś pizzeria, czy coś?

Colin i Sara popatrzyli na siebie, po czym oboje przytaknęli, ale wyglądali przy tym bardzo sceptycznie. Gdy oni się zgodzili, zgodził się też Kevin, po czym wszyscy spojrzeli wyczekująco na Petera.

\- Nie mogę, mam staż – odmówił. Miał co prawda jeszcze trochę czasu, Tony celowo pozwolił mu przyjść nieco później, by nie pojawiał się w laboratorium na głodniaka, ale na spotkanie towarzyskie nie miał czasu.

Słyszą to, Max i Loczek przewrócili oczami w tym samym czasie.

\- No weź, nie możesz sobie darować? – zapytał Max. W jego głosie słychać było pogardę do Petera, nie traktował go poważnie, zupełnie jak Flash. Wkurzyło go to niesamowicie, brali go za jakiegoś zwykłego kujona.

Nie miał pojęcia, co go napadło, ale nie chciał, by tak na niego patrzyli. Nie chciał bynajmniej zdobyć ich szacunku, ale nie zamierzał tego tak zostawiać. Zaimponuje im jakoś, nawet miał pomysł jak, temat był do tego idealny.

-Stark urwałby mi łeb, gdybym nie przyszedł – powiedział, z satysfakcją obserwując zdziwienie na twarzy wszystkich. Dobrze było być w centrum uwagi. Nic dziwnego, że wiele osób to lubiło.

\- Stark? – powtórzył Colin. – Tony Stark? Pieprzony Iron Man?

\- Nie wiem czy pieprzony, ale tak, chodzi o Iron Mana. To mój tak jakby przyjaciel.

\- Pierdolisz! – krzyknął Loczek. – Masz staż u Starka, który jest twoim kumplem?

Bliźniacy wymienili spojrzenia, a potem znowu skupili się na Peterze, patrząc na niego z rozdziawionymi ustami.

\- Gratulacje, stary! – odezwała się Sara. Chyba uwierzyła mu jako pierwsza, bo reszta dalej nie dowierzała. – To on cię podwiózł do szkoły? Bo to chyba ty przyjechałeś na tym świetnym motocyklu?

\- Motocykl faktycznie jest mój, ale to nie Stark mnie przywiózł tylko mój chłopak.

Tym razem nie bał się o tym wspomnieć. Jak zaskakiwać, to na całego. O ile kogokolwiek w tych czasach jeszcze zaskakuje homoseksualizm.

\- Świetny Harley, kolego – pochwalił zachwycony Colin. – Aż się zatrzymałem na schodach, żeby popatrzeć, gdy przyjechałeś. Kilku innych studentów też zrobiło niezłe wejście, widziałem jedno Ferrari, Bugatti, a nawet jedną limę, ale Harley skradł show. Świetne połączenie czerwieni i czarnego.

\- Dzięki, to był prezent – wyznał. Te wszystkie komplementy we właściwy sposób łechtały jego ego, czuł się świetnie, już teraz mógł stwierdzić, że studia będą się bardzo różnić od liceum.

\- Dasz się kiedyś przejechać? – spytał z nadzieją Kevin.

\- Jeśli umiesz jeździć, jasne – zgodził się, choć już zastanawiał się, jak z tego wybrnąć. Nie że obawiał się, że Kevin coś zepsuje w Deadharley’u, po prostu martwił się, co na to Wade. Motocykl należał do nich obu, ale może najemnik nie będzie chciał się nim dzielić.

Usatysfakcjonowany, Peter spojrzał na bliźniaków. Max wyglądał, jakby z całej siły zaciskał szczęki, a Loczek robił to samo z pięściami. Byli wściekli i bawiło go to bardziej niż powinno.

\- No to skoro jesteś taki zajęty, to nie będziemy cię zatrzymywać – powiedział w końcu Max. – Leć sobie na staż do… - chłopak zrobił przerwę i uśmiechnął się kpiąco – Starka.

\- Z chęcią – odparł i pożegnał się z każdym, tylko nie z tymi dwoma, nadętymi dupkami.

\- Na razie, Peter! – zawołał za nim Colin. – Do jutra, kolego!

Odchodząc pomachał jeszcze znajomym na pożegnanie. Ledwo zdążył się oddalić, a już usłyszał jak cała grupa zaczęła na niego nadawać, czy może raczej zaczęli to robić bliźniacy. Przystanął i schował się za kolumną, by tego posłuchać.

\- Ściemnia jak siemasz – stwierdził Max. – To niemożliwe.

\- Tylko dlatego, że ciebie nie przyjęli na staż do Starka nie znaczy, że nie przyjęli jego.

To był Kevin. Bronił go. Peter uśmiechnął się i nasłuchiwał dalej.

\- Stark nie przyjmuje stażystów – zauważył Loczek. 

\- Przecież powiedział, że to jego znajomy – odezwała się Sara. – Głuchy byłeś, czy co?

\- Taki z niego przyjaciel Starka, jak ze mnie przyjaciel Trumpa.

\- Kolego, współczuję znajomości – zaśmiał się Colin.

\- Koleś ściemnia i tyle – upierał się Max. – Pewnie nawet na tych studiach znalazł się przypadkiem. Widziałeś jego ciuchy? Wyglądał jakby ubierał się lumpeksie, tylko kurtka była lepszej jakości.

Peter popatrzył na prezent od Wade’a. Faktycznie wyglądała lepiej niż to, co miał na sobie, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o spodnie i buty, i faktycznie jego rzeczy były kupowane w tanich miejscach, ale co niby miało znaczyć, że znalazł się tu przypadkiem?

\- Tak i biedną osobę na pewno byłoby stać na studiowanie tutaj.

Właśnie. Sara dobrze mówiła, nie było mowy, by znalazł się tu przypadkiem.

\- Nie wiem jak się tu znalazł, ale coś kręci – twierdził Loczek. – Nawet tego Harleya da się pewnie wytłumaczyć.

\- Tak, tak, Peter jest pewnie jakąś dziwką czy coś. Obciągnął komuś, żeby go podwieźli i obciągnął komuś, żeby się tu uczyć. – Peter zaśmiał się pod nosem, słysząc słowa Colina. – Weź się jebnij w łeb, kolego.

Nie słuchał już dalej, nie chcąc ryzykować, że grupa się rozejdzie i ktoś go zauważy. I tak dość już się nasłuchał. Stało się to, czego się trochę obawiał, wzięli go za kłamcę. W sumie nie dziwił się bliźniakom, czemu mieliby wierzyć dopiero co poznanej osobie, że zna Tony’ego Starka? Ale już te aluzje co do bycia biednym mogliby sobie darować. Nawet gdyby faktycznie tak było, a nie było już od jakiegoś czasu, to czy nigdy nie słyszeli o stypendiach? Nie pomyśleli, że może woli tańsze ciuchy od drogich i tak naprawdę ma masę kasy?

\- Dupki – mruknął pod nosem i wyszedł na zewnątrz, kierując się do drzewa, by zabrać stamtąd bronie Deadpoola.

Tym razem było trochę trudniej z wejściem, bo cały plac przed budynkiem roił się od ludzi, których nie dekoncentrowały już zajęcia, więc musiał poczekać na właściwy moment, by ściągnąć swoje rzeczy, ale udało się. Załadował nóż i pistolet do plecaka i ruszył na staż. Po drodze wstąpił jeszcze do Subway’a i kupił sobie dwie kanapki na wynos, bo żołądek domagał się w końcu paliwa. Podczas zajęć nie było przerwy, można było za to jeść jeśli ktoś miał, a tak się złożyło, że on nie miał. Wyszedł z założenia, że będzie tak jak w szkole przerwa na zjedzenie, ale tutaj zasady były inne.

Nie chciał wchodzić do komunikacji miejskiej z jedzeniem, nie wiedział jak innych, ale jego bardzo to wkurzało, choć rozumiał, czemu ludzie tak jadali. Szedł więc spokojnie chodnikiem, starając się trzymać z dala od innych przechodniów, by ich nie pobrudzić. Mógłby usiąść i zjeść w spokoju, ale nie chciał marnować czasu, więc powoli szedł w stronę wieży, rozmyślając po drodze o swoim pierwszym dniu na studiach.

Było lepiej, niż się spodziewał, żadna z większych obaw się nie sprawdziła i poznał trzy nowe osoby. Kevin był sympatyczny, Colin nieco wulgarny, a Sara mocno kłótliwa i razem stanowili niecodzienne trio, ale polubił ich. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, by się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Może nie jakoś szczególnie, ze swoim natłokiem zajęć raczej miałby dla nich czas tylko na studiach, ale to i tak była lepsza opcja niż spędzić tych kilka lat samotnie. Kto wie, może jednak będzie się z nimi wszystkimi albo pojedynczo umawiał także po zajęciach, choćby i na wspólne uczenie się.

Martwiły go bliźniaki, ale w sumie nie wiedział, czy chodzili z nim zajęcia. Jeśli nie, to łatwo będzie ich unikać, a nawet jeśli tak, to po prostu skopie im obu tyłek, jeśli będą się naprzykrzać. Mało chwalebne, ale konieczne. Poza tym to będzie świetna okazja, by wykorzystać nowe zdolności. Z umiarem oczywiście.

Przechodząc się ulicami Manhattanu, jeden ze sklepów przykuł jego uwagę. Sprzedawali tam masę różnych bibelotów stanowiących dodatki do kreacji, taki trochę sklep dla hipsterów. Nie przepadał za tym stylem, nawet go za bardzo nie rozumiał, ale jednego można było być pewnym co do sklepu dla hipsterów. Mieli tam zerówki.

Peter wszedł do środka bez zastanowienia i szybko wyszukał wzrokiem stojak z okularami. Nosił je praktycznie całe życie, ale szybko przyzwyczaił się do ich braku. Pewnie dlatego, że nawet gdy miał je na nosie, to w zasadzie ich nie wyczuwał, więc ich brak nie robił mu wielkiej różnicy. Teraz jednak uznał, że zerówki mu się przydadzą, żeby nie musieć kłamać na temat posiadania kontaktów. Obawiał się, że ciocia szybko wyczuje podstęp, a nie wiedziałby jak wytłumaczyć jej, że ma teraz moce nadczłowieka. Inni ludzie też mogliby zauważyć brak kontaktów. Niby to, że używa zerówek też mogłoby zostać łatwo zweryfikowane, ale mimo wszystko bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, że ktoś chciał przymierzać okulary słabo widzącej osoby. Zawsze była więc to bezpieczniejsza opcja od kłamstwa.

Do wyboru miał wiele różnych modeli okularów wzorowanych na tych prawdziwych, ale wybrał oprawki najbardziej zbliżone do swoich. Gdy je założył, poczuł dziwny spokój, a poprawienie okularów na nosie w jakiś nietypowy sposób pomogło rozładować stres.

Zadowolony z wyboru zapłacił za okulary i wyszedł ze sklepu, kierując się do wieży. Gdy w końcu do niej dotarł, miał jeszcze trochę czasu w zapasie, nie musiał się więc spieszyć z przebieraniem. Pierwszy raz przychodził o tej godzinie, dlatego nie był pewny, jak będzie wyglądać cały staż oraz czy Otto jeszcze pracuje, dlatego trochę niepewnie dotarł do szatni, w której czekał już na niego Stark.

\- Tony? – zdziwił się. Mężczyzna siedział przy stole i zajmował się czymś na swoim telefonie.

\- Cześć, Peter – przywitał się, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. – Jak studia?

\- Dobrze – odparł i podszedł do swojej szafki. – Doktora Octaviusa znowu nie ma?

\- Nie, nie, był dzisiaj, ale jego czas pracy dobiegł końca – wyjaśnił Tony, odkładając telefon. – Dzisiaj, nie że na zawsze.

\- Więc co tu robisz?

Jak na tak zajętego człowieka, Stark miał strasznie dużo czasu na to, by poświęcać go jednemu, a w zasadzie jedynemu stażyście.

\- A co, nie chcesz dołączyć do mnie w laboratorium? – zapytał urażony. – W porządku, popracuję sam.

\- Nie, nie – zatrzymał go szybko. – Byłem po prostu zdziwiony.

\- Lubię pracować z utalentowanymi ludźmi, co w tym dziwnego? – Tony wstał i podszedł do niego. – Możesz oczywiście kontynuować pracę Otto, ale możesz też popracować ze mną. Bruce jest co prawda zajęty czym innym, więc nie będzie go dziś z nami, ale pracuję nad nową zbroją Iron Mana i przyda mi się opinia z zewnątrz.

Na badaniach Otto nie znał się na tyle dobrze, by zajmować się nimi samemu, wybór więc był oczywisty. Tylko głupiec nie wybrałby możliwości pracy nad zbroją jednego z superbohaterów. Zwłaszcza tak zaawansowanej technologicznie. Z pewnością mógłby się czegoś nowego nauczyć i może wykorzystać przy usprawnianiu swojej wyrzutni. Szczególnie zależało mu na sterowaniu głosem.

\- Chętnie dołączę – powiedział i tak jak miał dotychczas w zwyczaju, poprawił okulary, co Tony od razu zauważył.

\- Szkła zmęczyły oczy? – spytał rozbawiony.

\- Trochę – przyznał i zabrał się za przebieranie. – Wolę się już męczyć z okularami.

\- Wiesz, mógłbym ci załatwić jakąś operację, czy coś – zaproponował.  

\- Dzięki, ale nie potrzebuję charytatywnych akcji.

 - No tak, zapomniałem, że masz bogatego chłopaka. Tak w ogóle, to fajna kurtka.

Peter zaczerwienił się, odwieszając ją do szafki, a zamiast niej zakładając fartuch.

\- Byłem zestresowany, zapomniałem się ubrać stosownie do pogody – wyjaśnił i zamknął szafkę na klucz. Stark uznał to za dobry moment, by ruszyć do laboratorium. Peter szybko podążył za nim.

\- Wiesz – zaczął Stark – gdy razem z resztą drużyny dowiedzieliśmy się o twoim i Wade’a związku, byliśmy naprawdę zaniepokojeni. Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że ktoś taki jak on jest zdolny do posiadania zdrowej relacji.

\- Nie nazwałbym jej zdrową – przyznał Peter. – Wade ma swoje dziwne zwyczaje, ja zresztą też. Chyba dlatego tak do siebie pasujemy.

\- Tak czy inaczej, miło wiedzieć, że Wade traktuje to wszystko poważnie. – Tony zatrzymał się przed windą i uśmiechnął do niego. – Naprawdę myśleliśmy, że coś ci kiedyś zrobi, a tymczasem mam wrażenie, że prędzej znalazłby sposób na zabicie siebie nim zrobiłby ci krzywdę. Nawet coś takiego jak pożyczenie głupiej kurtki świadczy o tym, jak bardzo się o ciebie troszczy. Jestem mile zaskoczony.     

\- To komplement, czy…

\- Luźna myśl – wyjaśnił i wszedł do windy, której drzwi w końcu się otworzyły.

Podróż na górę trwała krótko i Tony od razu wystrzelił jak proca w kierunku laboratorium. Peter dopiero po chwili zareagował i ruszył za nim.      

\- Chciałem cię o coś zapytać. – Dogonił Tony’ego i zrównał się z nim. – Miałem to zrobić już wczoraj, ale zapomniałem i…

Zadzwonił telefon, jego telefon. Dał znać Starkowi, żeby poczekał chwilę i odebrał. Dzwonił Wade, może to było coś pilnego. Miał nadzieję, że nie chodziło o coś, co ma związek z przeprosinami za coś, o czym już zapewne mówią w telewizji, wymieniając Deadpoola jako sprawcę zamieszania. Oby też nie chodziło o strój i jakieś związane z nim problemy.

\- To nie ty zapomniałeś – usłyszał gdy tylko odebrał. Najemnik nie dał mu nawet szansy się przywitać.

\- Co… Skąd wiesz o czym rozmawiam? – zapytał zaskoczony i rozejrzał się. – Śledzisz mnie?

Odpowiedziało mu pikanie, obwieszczające zakończenie połączenia. Dziwne. Bardzo dziwne. O co mu mogło chodzić?  

\- Wade? – spytał Tony.

\- Tak, ale to nic ważnego – zapewnił. – Tak czy siak, chciałem zapytać jak załatwiłeś sprawę tego zabójstwa w wykonaniu Deadpoola.

\- Ah, to. – Tony zmieszał się nagle, aż przystanął. – Dogadałem się po prostu z policją i to wszystko. Opowiedziałem im, że Wade zrobił to wszystko w obronie własnej. Uwierzyli i odpuścili.

\- A co z dziewczyną?

Dalej nie wiedział, co dokładnie się z nią stało. Równie dobrze mogła już nie żyć, chociaż czemu Wade miałby na ten temat kłamać?

\- Dziewczyną? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Tą którą zraniłem.

Domyślił się, że Tony wiedział o jego winie, więc nie krył się z tym.

\- No tak. Wszystko z nią w porządku. Jak przybyłem na miejsce, to była badana przez sanitariuszy – zapewnił Tony.

Peter odetchnął z ulgą. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze.

Dotarli w końcu do tej samej pracowni co wczoraj. Bruce’a oczywiście nie było, a i niedokończona zbroja Hulka została odstawiona na bok. Zamiast niej na samym środku znajdował się prototyp nowego stroju Starka. Cały był zrobiony z miedzi, ale Peter miał przeczucie, że to tylko model.

\- To tylko model – potwierdził Tony i jednym przyciskiem przywołał grafikę koncepcyjną zbroi. Cała była srebrna, a animacja pokazywała jak wyglądałoby jej zakładanie. Trochę go zdziwiło, że całość zachowywała się jak fruwająca w powietrzu rtęć, która formowała wokół użytkownika zbroję.

\- Zainspirował cię T-1000? – zapytał zaskoczony, ale i zauroczony tym projektem. Jeśli udałoby się go stworzyć, nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić jak wyglądałyby inne wynalazki utworzone z tej technologii.

\- Pepper i ja oglądaliśmy ostatnio w telewizji ten film i tak jakoś przyszło mi to do głowy – wyznał z uśmiechem Tony. – Pierwotny plan zakłada stworzenie czegoś na kształt płynnego metalu właśnie z tego filmu. Na tyle inteligentnego, by mógł sam formować kształt zbroi i był połączony ze mną umysłem. Nie mam jeszcze nazwy dla tego projektu, ale roboczo nazywa się Patrick.

\- Pasuje – stwierdził Peter. – Co mam robić?

\- Jeśli znasz się choć trochę na nanobotach i wiesz jak połączyć je z jakimś płynnym metalem, to chętnie posłucham sugestii.

\- Zakładam, że rtęć nie wchodzi w grę?

\- Zbyt toksyczna.

\- Stal?

\- Stan ciekły tylko w wysokich temperaturach.

\- Rubid? – zasugerował.

\- Źle reaguje w kontakcie z powietrzem.

\- Nie mam więc pomysłu – przyznał. Może to przekraczało jego umiejętności, może po prostu nie starał się bardziej, ale tak czy inaczej był w kropce.

\- Nie przejmuj się, też jeszcze na nic nie wpadłem – wyznał i z ciężkim westchnieniem usiadł na wolnym krześle. – Budowa tego cudeńka może trochę zająć, ale będzie warto.

\- Co to będzie potrafiło?

\- To samo co moje zwykłe zbroje, tylko będzie jeszcze potężniejsza. – Głos Tony’ego był pełen ekscytacji. Nie mógł się już doczekać stworzenia tej zbroi. Petera ciekawiło jakie to uczycie samodzielnie stworzyć własny strój do walki. On musiał polegać na umiejętnościach Wade’a i choć było to ekscytujące, to na pewno nie równało się z tworzeniem czegoś takiego samemu. Doświadczył próbki tego uczucia, gdy zbudował sobie wyrzutnie. W pewnym sensie będą one częścią jego stroju, więc choć w pewnym stopniu przyczynił się do jego stworzenia. 

\- Spodziewacie się jakiegoś wielkiego ataku na Ziemię? – zmartwił się. Po co innego Tony tworzyłby coś takiego?

\- O ile mi wiadomo, to nie.

\- Więc po co chcesz stworzyć taką zbroję?

\- Lubię budować nowe wynalazki – wyjaśnił. – Ty nie?

\- Lubię, a raczej nie mam do tego potrzebnego sprzętu.

\- Teraz masz – zauważył z uśmiechem i wstał, podchodząc do jednej z konsol. – Jak najdzie cię wena, możesz tu wpaść i pomajstrować.

\- Dzięki, Tony, ale na razie weny nie mam.

To było kłamstwo, pilnie potrzebował usprawnić swoje wyrzutnie, które co prawda działały bez zarzutów, ale zawsze mogłyby działać lepiej. Póki co jednak nie mógł powiedzieć o tym Starkowi, dlatego musiał udawać, że nie ma żadnych projektów w głowie.

\- To dobrze, łatwiej ci będzie pomóc mi z moją zbroją – zauważył i puścił mu oczko. – Jak się uwiniemy, to nawet napiszę list polecający do twojego profesora.

To byłoby spełnienie marzeń, pochwała od Tony’ego Starka ustawiłaby go prawdopodobnie na resztę studiów.

\- Piszę się na to – zgodził się, ale po chwili spochmurniał. – Miałbym jednak jeszcze jedną prośbę.

Przypomniało mu się, co powiedział dzisiaj swoim nowym znajomym. Mógłby o tym nie wspominać Tony’emu, ale wtedy sam zagoniłby się w kozi róg, a nie zamierzał tego robić. Chciał pokazać tym nadętym bliźniakom, że nie zmyślał.

\- Co takiego? – zainteresował się Stark.

\- Cóż… Zrobiłem coś głupiego – wyznał Peter, krzywiąc się pod ciekawskim spojrzeniem Tony’ego.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic bardziej głupiego niż zastrzelenie kogoś jak Wade.

\- Nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy – zapewnił, dalej dziwnie speszony. To było trudniejsze do wypowiedzenia niż się spodziewał, ale czy było w tym coś dziwnego? Wykorzystał przecież sławę Tony’ego, by niejako umocnić swoja pozycję na studiach. Trochę słaby ruch i bardzo nie w porządku wobec samego zainteresowanego. – Mogłem… Tak zupełnym przypadkiem, słowo daję!

\- Co?

\- Naprawdę wymsknęło mi się, nie planowałem tego mówić, ale…

\- No co?

\- Ale samo jakoś tak wyszło – kontynuował, praktycznie ignorując już Starka. Wolał kłamać, żeby nie wyszło na jaw, że wszystko zaplanował. Może nie w takiej dokładnej formie, bo bliźniacy sami zmusili go do tego, że tak po prostu wypalić o znajomości z Tonym, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że miał to w planach. Pochwaliłby się tym prędzej czy później, bo tak bardzo pragnął popularności, że był gotowy nawet na coś takiego, choć była to kontrowersyjna decyzja.

\- Pleciesz jak potłuczony – zauważył Tony. – Zupełnie jak Wade. Może przejdziesz do rzeczy?

To był dobry pomysł. Nie ma co się plątać w zeznaniach i paplać, tylko jak na dorosłego mężczyznę przystało wyznać prawdę.

\- Mogłem tak niechcący wspomnieć nowym znajomym, że jesteś moim przyjacielem – wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu i zestresowany czekał na reakcję Starka.

\- Serio? – zapytał unosząc brew do góry. – Przypadkiem?

\- Słowo daję! – zarzekał się, krzywiąc się z powodu tego, jak to kłamstwo brzmiało w jego ustach. – Stuprocentowy przypadek.

\- Aha – przytaknął Tony. Chyba nie uwierzył.  – To w czym problem? Znienawidzili cię teraz wszyscy?

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy tylko… Nie wszyscy mi wierzą, słyszałem jak kłócili się, że na pewno ściemniam, więc byłoby miło, gdybyś pokazał się obok mnie raz czy dwa – poprosił robiąc słodkie oczka. Na Wade’a działały, może na Tony’ego też zadziałają.

\- Serio? – powtórzył. – Jestem całym sercem za chwaleniem się, ale wypadałoby mieć też odrobinę skromności.

\- Byłem skromny przez całe moje życie! – poskarżył się. – Chcę w końcu być popularny. Proszę!

Trzymał kciuki za to, żeby się udało. Tony nawet wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zmięknąć, ale nim odpowiedział na jego prośbę, zadzwonił telefon. Peter jęknął zawiedziony faktem, że im przerwano, ale posłusznie poczekał, gdy Stark dał mu taki znak.

\- Halo? – przywitał się. Wyglądał na znudzonego, ale po chwili jego brwi zmarszczyły się, świadcząc o zaskoczeniu. – Wade, to ty?

Peter nadstawił uszu, ale nie usłyszał nic , co miał do powiedzenia jego chłopak. Usłyszał dopiero pikanie przerwanego połączenia.

\- Czego chciał? – zapytał gdy tylko Tony schował komórkę.

\- Powiedział mi, że opieranie się nic nie da – odparł dalej zmieszany. – Czy on serio cię śledzi i podsłuchuje naszą rozmowę?

Wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami.

\- Możliwe – przyznał. Ciężko było wywnioskować, o co najemnikowi chodzi. Może nudziło mu się w czasie szycia stroju i postanowił zadzwonić pod każdy numer w swojej książce telefonicznej? W jego przypadku możliwe było wszystko. – To jak będzie? Zgodzisz się?

\- Mam się pojawić jako Iron Man czy Tony Stark? – zapytał z westchnieniem. Peter wystrzelił z radości w górę po czym podbiegł do Tony’ego i uściskał go mocno. – Ał, ał, ał! Jezu, skąd masz tyle siły?

\- Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki – powtarzał, cudem powstrzymując się, by w ramach dodatkowych podziękowań nie pocałować Starka w oba policzki. – Odwdzięczę ci się, słowo!

\- No ja myślę. Godzina wynajmu mojej sławy sporo kosztuje! 

\- Wyślij rachunek Wade’owi, on zapłaci.

\- Wyślę jeśli nie spróbuje mnie za to zabić.

Ze względu na to, że dłuższy staż skończyłby się dosyć późno, pracowali tylko cztery godziny. Cały czas byli w pracowni sami, nikt ich nie niepokoił, nikt nie dzwonił, mogli się więc poświęcić pracy. Peter sporo się nauczył, podobnie jak na wykładzie, technik które stosował Tony nie można było znaleźć w różnych czasopismach naukowych, a zajęcie mieli w dodatku bardzo wymagające. Musieli znaleźć metal, który w stanie ciekłym posłuży za bazę do nowej zbroi, oraz sposób jak połączyć ją z umysłem Tony’ego.

 Mieli sporo zabawy z komputerem, który podłączyli do mózgu najpierw Starka, a potem Petera, by wypracować sposób kontroli sztucznej inteligencji. Mały robocik wyposażony w prymitywny procesor miał poruszać się według ich rozkazów, ale albo nie reagował wcale na rozkazy, które tylko ich mózgi były w stanie zinterpretować, albo wykonywał ruchy niczym lustrzane odbicie. Jedna maszyna nawet oszalała i rozbiła lampę znajdującą się na suficie.

Popołudnie było więc owocne i bardzo satysfakcjonujące, ale przez cały czas Peterowi czegoś brakowało i pod koniec nawet wyczekiwał wyjścia, by wreszcie wrócić do domu i ujrzeć swój nowiuteńki strój superbohatera. Jego zniecierpliwienie nie uszło uwadze Tony’ego.

\- Jesteś dziwnie szczęśliwy – zauważył. – Wczoraj byłeś… bo ja wiem? Bardziej przybity?

\- Wade ma dla mnie niespodziankę – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Peter, chowając narzędzia używane podczas pracy. – Nie mogę się już doczekać, aż ją zobaczę.

Studia sprawiły, że zapomniał chwilowo o swoim stroju, ale teraz pamiętał go tak dokładnie, że nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym. Miał nadzieję, że jest choć w połowie tak dobry, jak ten na rysunku. Stan Lee byłby dumny, gdyby zobaczył jak jego postać dosłownie ożywa. Pewnie będzie miał nawet taką okazję, Peter zamierzał prędzej czy później zrobić samemu sobie zdjęcie i wysłać do Bugle’a, albo wcześniej ktoś inny uwieczni go na fotografii, ale wolałby na własne oczy zobaczyć reakcję człowieka, którego talent zainspirował go do wyboru tożsamości.

\- Rocznica, czy…

\- Nie, zwykła niespodzianka.

\- W takim razie nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał – powiedział. – Śmigaj do domu i baw się dobrze. I nie żałuj sobie tej zabawy.

\- Dzięki, Tony. Do zobaczenia jutro.

\- Nie wiem czy jutro się zobaczymy, przerzuciłem Otto na popołudnia, żeby mógł się tobą zająć, ale będzie Bruce, więc nie bój się do niego wpaść – polecił mu i powrócił do pracy. Szykował się dla niego pracowity wieczór.  

\- Jeszcze raz dzięki.

Tony pomachał mu tylko na pożegnanie, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Uśmiechając się, Peter opuścił pracownie i szybko poszedł się przebrać, by jak najszybciej udać się do domu. Zrzucenie z siebie fartucha zajęło mu niecałą minutę. Uwinął się w niej także z kurtką i plecakiem, po czym biegiem ruszył do windy. Ta jak na złość była zawieszona gdzieś między piętrami i musiał na nią czekać. Niecierpliwił się strasznie, im bliżej było pierwszej przymiarki, tym bardziej nie mógł się jej doczekać. Czy strój będzie na niego pasował? Czy nie będzie zbyt infantylny? Czy Wade w ogóle poradził sobie z szyciem? Może jeszcze nie skończył. Tyle rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak, ale był dobrej myśli. Nawet jeśli nie przymierzy kostiumu dzisiaj, bo będzie niegotowy, to zawsze może to zrobić innego dnia. Choć wolałby dzisiaj i jeszcze tej nocy wziąć go na pierwszą jazdę próbną. W końcu i tak musiał poćwiczyć latanie na sieci po mieście. W hangarze na złomowisku sobie radził, ale pomiędzy wieżowcami może to wyglądać inaczej.

Winda w końcu przyjechała, a on wszedł do środka nim jej drzwi do końca się otworzyły, po czym szybko nacisnął przycisk, który odpowiadał za pierwsze piętro. Ze zniecierpliwieniem patrzył, jak winda się zamyka, powoli. Bardzo powoli. Szybciej byłoby wyjść przez okno wieży i po prostu zeskoczyć. Przy okazji wypróbowałby swoje wyrzutnie w terenie. Z tym że pewnie nie uniknąłby kamer Friday, która widziała wszystko, co działo się wokół budynku, może więc lepiej, że sobie darował ten pośpiech.

Gdy jechał windą i słuchał mdłej, puszczanej w niej muzyczki, znów zadzwonił jego telefon. Spodziewał się, że to znowu Wade, tym razem dzwoniący w sprawie kostiumu, żeby przekazać mu, że coś nie wyszło, ale na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się imię cioci. Odebrał szybko, dalej wpatrzony w licznik pięter.   

\- Cześć, ciociu. Co słychać?

\- To ja powinnam o to zapytać – zaśmiała się. – Jak twój pierwszy dzień na studiach?

Mógł się domyślić, że dzwoni w tej sprawie.

\- Dobrze – odparł. – Nawet fantastycznie. Wykład był ciekawy, mieliśmy mały test, poznałem fajnych ludzi.

\- Cieszę się. – Albo mu się przesłyszało, albo ciocia jakby odetchnęła z ulgą. – Oby dalej było jeszcze lepiej.

\- Na pewno będzie.

\- No to kogo tam poznałeś, opowiadaj.

W sumie i tak jechał windą, a później wsiądzie w autobus albo do metra, więc miał czas na rozmowę, choć nie przepadał za rozmawianiem przez telefon w przestrzeni publicznej. Opowiedział więc cioci o Sarze, Colinie i Kevinie. Nie było tego wiele, bo dopiero ich poznał, ale May to nie przeszkadzało, cieszyła się jego szczęściem i z zainteresowaniem słuchała co miał do opowiedzenia, nawet gdy mówił o bliźniakach. Gdy wspomniał, że jeśli będą mu się naprzykrzać, to po prostu ich uderzy, ciocia od razu zabroniła mu tego.

\- Ani się waż, Peter – powiedziała surowym głosem. – Nie mieszkasz już ze mną, ale zabraniem ci tego. Władze uczelni mogą nie być tak przychylne jak te w liceum. Co jak cię wyrzucą za bójki?

\- Więc mam nic nie robić? – zdziwił się. – Nie pamiętasz, jak to się skończyło z Flashem?

\- Nie mówię, że masz się nie bronić, ale sam nie zaczynaj. Ich jest dwóch, ty tylko jeden i tak pewnie nie dałbyś im rady. – Peter prawie się roześmiał. Z nowymi mocami dałby radę nawet gdyby bliźniaków było dziesięcioro, a bez mocy na pewno poradziłby sobie tylko z dwójką. – A nawet jeśli, to jeden zawsze będzie bronił zdania drugiego. Jak już musisz się bić, chociaż miej przy tym świadków.

\- Czyli mogę się bić?

\- Nie bij się! – zabroniła mu. – I powstrzymaj mordercze zapędy Wade’a, jeśli i on będzie chciał się włączyć.

\- On nie ma morderczych zapędów – poinformował ją szybko. – Nie aż takie. Znaczy umie nad sobą panować.

\- Mimo wszystko lepiej mu nie mów. Kto wie jak tacy jak on zareagują.

Tacy jak on. Przykro mu się robiło, gdy słuchał jak ciocia obraża Wade’a, który nie zrobił jak dotąd nic, by zasłużyć na takie traktowanie. Wciąż liczył na to, że w końcu go zaakceptuje, czy może raczej polubi, bo póki co właśnie go akceptowała, ale tylko ze względu na samego Petera.

\- Dobrze, ciociu, zachowam to póki co w tajemnicy. – Zamierzał tak zrobić. Nie tylko dlatego, by uszczęśliwić ciocię, ale po prostu nie potrzebował, by Wade walczył w jego obronie, gdy sam potrafił się sobą zająć. – Muszę jeszcze przedzwonić do Gwen, też jej o wszystkim opowiedzieć.

Nie zaszkodziłoby też skontaktować się z Harrym. I z MJ. Pewnie też mieli co opowiadać po swoim pierwszym dniu. Szkoda, że nie chodzili na jedną uczelnie, byłoby łatwo o kontakt.

Nim dotarł do domu, tak jak postanowił porozmawiał z Gwen oraz z Harrym i MJ za pomocą smsów. Opowiedział im to samo, co cioci May, wysłuchał też ich własnych przeżyć. Harry najwyraźniej został obskoczony przez studentów ze swojego roku, którzy mieli nadzieję, że syn Normana Osborna załatwi im jakąś posadę. Oczywiście nie mówili tego wprost, ale przyjaciel Petera zyskał nagle wielu nowych znajomych i nie wiedział jak sobie z tym poradzić.

Wiedział, co Harry czuje. Też zaznał smaku tej „sławy” i nie było w tym nic przyjemnego. Oby jego chęć pochwalenia się znajomością z Tonym nie odbiła się niczym rykoszet i nie zakończyła jak u Harry’ego. Tylko tego brakowało, by nagle pół uczelni próbowało się wkraść w jego łaski.

MJ miała dużo lepiej. Nie miała ani sławnych rodziców, ani sławnych przyjaciół, a jej drapieżny charakter sprawiał, że bali się do niej podejść i to ona mogła sobie przebierać w nowych znajomych niczym w rękawiczkach. Znalazło się jednak kilku odważnych, którzy zaczęli się zalecać, ale zignorowała każdego z nich ze względu na Harry’ego, z którym chciała spróbować, choć jeszcze mu tego nie przekazała, a on też nic nie zaczął. Powiedziała też Peterowi, że poznała już sporo nowych osób i nie mogła się doczekać, aż pozna ich bliżej.

Gwen nie miała jeszcze okazji przeżyć tego co ani, włóczyła się tylko po mieście cały dzień, a teraz był u niej środek nocy. Mimo to znalazła chwilę, by wysłuchać obu przyjaciół. Zazdrościła Peterowi i Harry’emu przygód, nawet jeśli trochę nieprzyjemnych.

Będąc już blisko domu, Peter pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i niczym na dziesiątkach energetyków, skakał w miejscu, czekając aż autobus zatrzyma się na jego przystanku. Gdy tak się w końcu stało, wyskoczył na zewnątrz i biegiem ruszył na miejsce, co jakiś czas wymijając innych mieszkańców okolicy. Zabawne, że pierwszy raz, gdy tu był, bał się wszystkich tych osób, a teraz traktował ich jak swoich, a oni taktowali go w taki sam sposób.

Już z daleka widział swój dom, przed którym stał jakiś furgon. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przed budynkiem, spoglądając w okno na trzecim piętrze. W salonie było zgaszone światło, czyli Wade pewnie siedział w sypialni, ale coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. Światło w mieszkaniu obok, tym które teraz należało do nich. Oprócz tego słyszał też wydobywające się stamtąd hałasy, ktoś tam był, ale nie sądził, by był to najemnik.

Chcąc wejść do budynku, kątem oka zauważył, że przy furgonetce stoją Jeff i Malcolm. Opierali się o maskę i palili papierosy, co chwilę wypuszczając kółka z dymu. Wyglądali, jakby się pojedynkowali.

\- Cześć, co robicie? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej obu mężczyzn. Czekał cały dzień na kostium, mógł poczekać jeszcze chwilę.

Jeff zakrztusił się dymem, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się pojawienia Petera, który cierpliwie czekał, aż pijaczek znowu zacznie normalnie oddychać z pomocą kolegi.

\- A na co to wygląda? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem. – Pilnujemy fury.

\- Prędzej spodziewałbym się po was próby jej kradzieży.

Samochód wyglądał całkiem nieźle, na pewno był zadbany i w jakimś miejscu skupu pewnie dostałoby się za niego trochę. Więc czemu tu jeszcze stał? Czemu nikt go nie zwinął, tak jak to zrobili z kabrioletem Scotta? Już powinien co najmniej nie mieć kół, a tymczasem był w nienaruszonym stanie.

\- Deadpool powiedział, żeby go pilnować – wyjaśnił Malcolm. – To pilnujemy.

\- Tak za darmo? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie no, dał nam butelkę wódki. O, tam leży.

Peter spojrzał pod ścianę budynku, gdzie faktycznie leżała porzucona butelka po wódce. Będzie musiał porozmawiać z Wadem, by nie rozpijał tak tych dwóch.

\- Kto w ogóle przyjechał tym furgonem?

Na drzwiach była co prawda jakaś nazwa, ale nic mu nie mówiła.

\- Ekipa remontująca. – Jeff strącił popiół z papierosa i zaciągnął się porządnie, zanim kontynuował: - Szaleją od rana.

Mógł się domyślić, hałasy wydobywające się z mieszkania obok były nie do podrobienia, powinien był zauważyć, że to o remont chodzi, zwłaszcza że Wade mówił, że się tym zajmie.

\- Dzięki, chłopaki – powiedział i ruszył w końcu do domu. Przez obecność pijaczków nie mógł sobie skrócić drogi przez okno.

Na piętrze hałasy były jeszcze głośniejsze, słychać było uderzenia młotka i jakieś szuranie. Pył pokrywał otoczenie drzwi do sąsiedniego mieszkania, które były uchylone, ale nie zajrzał do środka, tylko wszedł do siebie, od razu zapalając światło. Po Deadpoolu ani śladu.

\- Wade, jesteś? – zawołał podchodząc do kanapy, na której zostawił plecak, uprzednio wyjmując z niego nóż i pistolet.

Pomimo hałasu za ścianą, usłyszał parę przekleństw dochodzących zza drzwi sypialni, trochę szamotaniny, a potem ze środka wypadł Wade, cały w swoim stroju, ale oprócz tego miał na sobie czarny, gustowny garnitur i ciemne okulary na oczach.

\- Guten Abend, mein Liebster! – zawołał z ostrym niemieckim akcentem.

\- Gdzie on jest? – zapytał od razu Peter, psując może tym samym Deadpoolowi zabawę, ale już go nosiło od tego czekania, chciał wreszcie zobaczyć swój strój.

\- Wow, ja się tak staram…

\- Gdzie on jest? – powtórzył zniecierpliwiony.

\- Nawet się nie przywitasz? – Wade rzucił okulary gdzieś pod telewizor i zaczął się rozbierać z garnituru.

\- Cześć, gdzie on jest?

Najemnik przewrócił pod maską oczami.

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie, Petey – obiecał i złapał go za ramiona. Obszedł z nim tak kanapę i posadził go na niej, samemu siadając obok. Odebrał też od niego swoje bronie. – Hej, szukałem ich! Dzięki. Czemu sobie najpierw nie odpoczniesz? Miałeś pracowity dzień.

\- Ale zrobiłeś kostium, prawda? – rozejrzał się szybko po mieszkaniu, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegł stroju. Pewnie był w sypialni. Jego wzrok powędrował na jej drzwi, które Wade na nieszczęście zamknął za sobą, gdy stamtąd wyszedł.

\- Oczywiście, że zrobiłem – zapewnił nieskromnie. – To była bułka z masłem.

\- Więc mogę go…

\- A, a, a! – uciszył go, przykładając mu palec do ust. – Mówiłem, wszystko w swoim czasie. – Wade spoważniał nagle. – O mój Boże, czemu nosisz okulary?! Straciłeś moce?!

Takie reakcji się nie spodziewał. Oczekiwał raczej rozczulania się nad okularami, Wade je lubił, a tymczasem panikował zamiast się cieszyć z ich powrotu. Choć miał ku temu dobry powód.

\- Nie, to zerówki – zapewnił i na dowód przystawił je do oczu najemnika. Wyraźnie go to uspokoiło. – Żeby ludzie nie zauważyli, że wcale nie mam kontaktów. 

\- Oh, łapię. Klasyczny Clark Kent! Szanuję, szanuję. To jak tam studia, eh?

Peter westchnął. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty opowiadać tego samego kolejnej osobie, chciał po prostu założyć swój pierwszy w życiu strój superbohatera, zwłaszcza że było już późno, była prawie ósma wieczór.

\- Czy jak ci powiem, to dopuścisz mnie do kostiumu? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Oczywiście – obiecał z ręką na sercu. – Tylko żadnego streszczenia, chcę całą lekturę.

Rzucenie się do drzwi byłoby zbyt dziecinne, by się tego podjąć, dlatego Peter nie miał wyjścia tylko zacząć opowiadać. Im szybciej zacznie, tym szybciej skończy. Nie pominął niczego, nawet poznania drugiego Wade’a.

\- Mój klon to dupek – stwierdził po wszystkim Deadpool.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie, która nosi to imię?

\- Gówno prawda! W moim komiksie tylko ja mam tak na imię!

Peter pokręcił głową i spojrzał na ścianę, za którą wciąż trwały prace remontowe. Opowiadanie swojego dnia trochę osłabiło jego zapał i aż tak mu się już nie spieszyło do kostiumu, choć potrzeba zobaczenia go była silna.

\- Załatwiłeś w końcu remont – powiedział do najemnika.

\- Yup! – pochwalił się. – Wykańczają już nasze miłosne gniazdko numer dwa.

\- O tej porze?

Nie kojarzył, by o tej godzinie ktoś z budowlanki jeszcze pracował.

\- Powiedziałem, że zapłacę im ekstra jeśli uwiną się w jeden dzień.

\- Groziłeś im – domyślił się od razu.

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył, nieco zbyt szybko.

\- Więc jeśli ich zapytam, to zaprzeczą?

\- Nie ufasz mi?

\- W tej kwestii? – Wade pokiwał głową. – Nie.

Wade zaśmiał się niezręcznie. 

\- Wow, dobrze więc, że nikomu nie groziłem, by ta osoba nic nie mówił na temat tego, że inną groźbą zmusiłem ich do pośpiechu. 

Jakby specjalnie wybierając ten moment, do ich mieszkania ktoś zapukał i po chwili do środka zajrzał młody chłopak ubrudzony farbą czy inną szpachlą.

\- Um, skończyliśmy, panie Deadpool.

Chłopak nie wyglądał na szefa całej ekipy, dziwne więc, że to on przyszedł o wszystkim poinformować. Ewidentnie go w to wrobili. Był niespokojny i uważnie obserwował Deadpoola, jakby oczekując ataku z jego strony.

Kiedy normalni ludzie w końcu przestaną się go bać?

\- Świetnie! – ucieszył się najemnik i poderwał się nagle. Chłopak w drzwiach omal nie przytrzasnął sobie głowy, gdy się za nimi schował. – Idę po pieniążki, zaczekaj tu chwilkę.

Chłopak przytaknął i został tam gdzie był. Peterowi zrobiło się go żal, więc wstał z kanapy i zaprosił go do środka.

\- Nie powinienem – wzbraniał się, ale i tak wciągnął go do mieszkania. – Miałem tylko odebrać zapłatę.

\- To też moje mieszkanie, możesz wejść – zapewnił go Peter i uśmiechnął się, by dodać mu nieco otuchy. – Mieliście jakąś przerwę, nie?

\- Oh, tak, pan Deadpool zamówił całej ekipie pizze.

Chociaż tyle. Gdyby nie groźby, nawet wyszedłby na porządnego gościa.

\- To dobrze – przyznał i przyjrzał się chłopakowi. Musiało mu być niezręcznie tak czekać podczas gdy Wade szukał pieniędzy w drugim pokoju, a on został sam na sam z kimś, kogo nie znał. Peter by się nie zdziwił, gdyby  okazało się, że został wzięty za kogoś jeszcze gorszego od samego Deadpoola. – Hej, może głupie pytanie, ale czy Deadpool wam groził?

Już same oczy chłopaka były wystarczającą odpowiedzią dla niego. Oczywiście, że Wade zastosował swoje okropne sztuczki.

\- Oh nie! – zaprzeczył od razu chłopak. – Pan Deadpool to porządny człowiek, uczciwy, szlachetny i bardzo uprzejmy. Brzydzi się takimi środkami przymusu jak groźby.

\- Tia, brzmi jak on – stwierdził z sarkazmem. – Dosłownie.

\- Widzisz?! – zawołał Wade, który właśnie wrócił. – Mówiłem prawdę. A ty mi nie ufałeś.

\- Zapłać panu i daj mi wreszcie to, co mi obiecałeś – pospieszył go Peter. Teraz już nic mu nie przeszkodzi w zobaczeniu stroju.

Sam ruszył w stronę sypialni, by wreszcie ujrzeć to, o czym tak marzył, ale Deadpool zatrzymał go w miejscu.

\- Najpierw zobaczysz coś innego – powiedział i wyciągnął go na korytarz.

Po dostaniu zapłaty, chłopak pobiegł do reszty ekipy, a ta powoli zaczęła się ulatniać z mieszkania. Wade pomachał im na pożegnanie, gdy ci spieszyli się, by jak najszybciej zejść po schodach do samochodu. Wreszcie ostatni fachowiec zniknął na dolnym piętrze, a oni weszli do odnowionego mieszkania.

Peterowi zaparło dech w piersi. Lokal jeszcze nie był wykończony, ściany były śnieżnobiałe, niepomalowane żadną farbą, a wszystkie podłogi wyłożono jednakowymi panelami. Brakowało też mebli, ale cała reszta była już zrobiona. W kuchni zdemontowano kran, to samo zauważył w łazience, która została pozbawiona drzwi i tworzyła teraz z salonem jedno pomieszczenie. Zamontowano wszędzie nowe drzwi, w tym te wejściowe. Znalazły się nawet jakieś dodatkowe, tuż obok tych, które prowadziły do sypialni. Nowe były też okna, ale część z nich zamurowano, mimo to te, które pozostały odsłonięte wpuszczały do środka światło z ulicy. Na suficie były też nowe lampy, jedyne co pozostawało do zrobienia, to pomalowanie ścian, ustalenie który pokój będzie do czego i umeblowanie ich.

\- Podoba się? – spytał podekscytowany Wade. – Jak tylko będziemy mieli czas, możemy się zacząć urządzać. Trzeba tylko wcześniej zrobić przejście, a potem zamurować drzwi wejściowe, które na razie będą zamykane na klucz. 

\- Jest idealnie! – Peter uniósł maskę Wade’a do góry i przyciągnął go do pocałunku, którym szybko pozbawił go tchu. – Idealnie, Wade, po prostu idealnie.

\- Serio? A co myślisz o połączeniu łazienki i salonu? Będzie więcej miejsca – zauważył. – Kazałem za to podzielić sypialnię.

Więc to dlatego były teraz dodatkowe drzwi.

\- Co tam będzie?

\- W jednej części moja zbrojownia, a w drugiej twoja pracownia! – oznajmił uroczyście. – Tak jak chciałeś, będziesz mieć własny kącik.

Strój odszedł na razie na dalszy plan, teraz cieszył się z ich wspólnego mieszkania, które powoli stawało się dla niego miejscem idealnym. Myślał, że wcześniej takie było, ale teraz… Nie potrafił się nacieszyć tym wszystkim. Zawsze marzył o czymś takim, o przyjemnym, fajnym mieszkaniu, które będzie prawdziwym domem. To do tego zmierzało, a co najlepsze, nie będzie w nim mieszkał sam.

\- Idealne – powtórzył i wskoczył na najemnika, swoim impetem popychając go na ścianę, przy której stał.

\- Wow, wow, spokojnie, poczekajmy z ochrzczeniem tego miejsca do jego ukończenia! – zawołał zaskoczony.

\- Wybacz, po prostu jestem taki szczęśliwy – wyznał, czując jak odrobinę się wzrusza.

\- To dobrze, znaczy że nie wściekniesz się za bardzo – zauważył i skrzywił się pod maską.

Peter nie miał pojęcie, o co mu może chodzić, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że może być jakiś ukryty powód nie pokazania mu stroju.

\- Nie uszyłeś go – powiedział rozczarowany i ostrożnie zszedł ze swojego chłopaka.

\- Eh? Nie! Nie, nie, nie! – uspokoił go szybko Wade. – Strój jest gotowy do założenia, wyszedł świetnie.

\- Więc o co chodzi? – zapytał zmartwiony. Czemu jeszcze nie mógł go zobaczyć ani przymierzyć?

\- Robiłem go sobie spokojnie przez cały dzień, nie przejmując się niczym – opowiadał najemnik. – Tak szyłem i szyłem, i szyłem, i szyłem…

\- Wade, do rzeczy – popędził go. Denerwował się coraz bardziej chociaż kostium był już ponoć gotowy.

\- No więc skończyłem go i wszystko wyszło cacy gdy…

\- Co? No co?!

\- Wyrzutnie – powiedział tylko.

\- Hę? – zdziwił się. – Co wyrzutnie?

\- Zdałem sobie sprawy, że nie dostosowałem do nich stroju – wyjaśnił. – Głupi ja, tak się wciągnąłem w to szycie, że całkiem o tym zapomniałem. Ba! Nawet nie zapytałem cię, czy chcesz mieć je na wierzchu czy pod strojem.

Też o tym nie pomyślał. W ogóle nie myślał o tym, że wyrzutnie będą częścią stroju, a nie oddzielnym od niego urządzeniem, który po prostu będzie zakładał na wszystko. Tak byłoby wygodniej, bo chciał mieć możliwość używania samych wyrzutni jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, a gdy nie będzie mógł się przebrać do działania.

\- Myślałem, że będą oddzielnie zakładane – powiedział najemnikowi.

\- To może być nieco kłopotliwe – zauważył. – Co jak ci spadną w czasie walki?

O tym też nie pomyślał. Ale jak miał pogodzić noszenie wyrzutni oddzielnie oraz ze strojem?

\- Co proponujesz?

\- Drugie wyrzutnie? – zasugerował. – Te, które masz teraz wszyję zaraz w kostium, na wierzchu, bo ze zrobieniem odpowiedniej dziury w rękawicy byłby problem. Drugie będziesz nosił wszędzie, gdzie ci się podoba.

\- To dobry plan – przyznał. – Tylko nowe wyrzutnie mogą odstawać technologicznie od pierwszych, bo mam kilka pomysłów, jak je usprawnić. Chciałbym sterowanie głosem i żeby na przykład rozkładały się, by nieużywane mogły udawać coś niepozornego.

\- A co z nabojami? – spytał Wade.

\- Co z nimi?

Wszystko działało jak trzeba, zarówno wypełnianie jak i wymiana.

\- Co jak skończy ci się sieć w czasie walki? Albo przemieszczania się?

\- Wymienię.

Z tym drugim może być nieco ciężej, bo zmienianie naboju z siecią w czasie spadania raczej nie będzie łatwe, ale może da radę.

\- I narazisz się na atak przeciwnika? – Peter pokręcił głową. To faktycznie mógłby być problem. Utrata sieci w najmniej odpowiednim momencie mogłaby mieć katastrofalne skutki nie tylko dla jego zdrowia, ale i zdrowia innych ludzi. – Mam pomysł, jak to usprawnić.

\- Jaki? – zainteresował się. Chętnie pozna nowe rozwiązania, chciał by wyrzutnie były jak najlepsze. W końcu miały mu pomagać ratować życie.

Deadpool sięgnął do kabury i wyciągnął z niej rewolwer, który podstawił Peterowi pod sam nos. Jednym ruchem nadgarstka odsłonił bębenek z nabojami, które wysypał na rękę.

\- Automatyczna zmiana naboju – wyjaśnił i w zabójczym tempie załadował wszystkie sześć pocisków z powrotem do rewolweru. Bębenek zakręcił się i powrócił na swoje miejsce, gotowy do wyrzucenia z siebie pocisków. – Jakiś pas wokół ręki, czy coś? Czujnik będzie sprawdzał pojemność naboju, a gdy ta będzie już niebezpiecznie niska, specjalny mechanizm wypchnie nabój z siecią i zastąpi go nowym.

\- Wade, to jest genialny pomysł! – zawołał. Był pod wrażeniem, wiedział że Deadpool nie jest głupi, wprost przeciwnie, jest cholernie inteligentny, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o walkę, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego znajomość broni palnej pomoże w konstrukcji czegoś, co nie miało nic wspólnego z zabijaniem.

\- Starałem się – przyznał i pochylił głowę, a stopą zaczął kręcić kółka w podłodze. – Pewnie udałoby ci się też dopracować tak pierwsze wyrzutnie.

\- Na pewno, ale to sporo pracy.

Bez pracowni Tony’ego się nie obejdzie, tylko tam będzie w stanie zbudować nowe wyrzutnie oraz dodać do starych automatyczną wymianę naboi i sterowanie głosem, które chciał mieć dosyć rozbudowane – od zmieniania ciśnienia sieci po wyłączenie wyrzutni, gdy będzie musiał ją ukryć. Tylko jak miał to wszystko zrobić w tajemnicy przed Starkiem? Miał pozwolenie na korzystanie z jego pracowni, ale na pewno nie ukryje przed nim, co w niej robi. Nie gdy Friday miała wszystko na oku. Poza tym sam Tony pewnie przesiadywał w tamtym miejscu całymi dniami. Ukrywanie tego przed nim mijało się z celem, będzie musiał mu o wszystkim powiedzieć.

\- Co to dla mojego małego geniusza – zaśmiał się i poczochrał mu włosy. – To co? Ja wszyję już teraz wyrzutnie, a ty w międzyczasie popracujesz nad projektem nowych, co ty na to, eh?

\- Zgoda.

Drżąc z ekscytacji, Peter wrócił z Wadem do pierwszej części mieszkania. Gdy tylko najemnik wydobył z plecaka wyrzutnie, zamknął się w sypialni.

\- Trzymaj się z dala od mojego pokoju, Dee Dee! – zawołał zza drzwi.

Tak jak poradził mu najemnik, Peter zajął się w tym czasie nowymi wyrzutniami. Najpierw zastanowił się, jako co je ukryć. To musiało być coś małego, niezbyt rzucającego się w oczy i niepodejrzanego. Tutaj także przydałby się Tony i jego doświadczenie. Widział raz w telewizji, jak Stark prezentuje tylko rękawicę swojej zbroi. Mógł ją zakładać kiedy tylko chciał, żeby obronić się przed nożem, kulą czy wystrzelić promień energii w jakiś cel. Mógłby zastosować tą samą technologię dla swoich wyrzutni. Problemem pozostawały tylko naboje, no chyba że schowałby je pod tym, co ukrywałoby wyrzutnię, a wraz z jej rozłożeniem przesuwałyby się w odpowiednie miejsce, a jeden pojemnik z siecią od razu by się ładował, gotowy do użycia. To był plan.  

Zdecydował się w końcu na niewielkie bransolety. Jedną zawsze nosiłby na ręce, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy będzie mu potrzebna. Drugą trzymałby schowaną w kieszeni czy plecaku. Oczywiście otwierałaby się reagując tylko na jego głos. To samo z konkretnymi poleceniami. Pozwoliłby też na ich używanie Wade’owi, może kiedyś będzie musiał użyć sam wyrzutni, ale to wszystko, tylko oni dwaj. Nie chciał wymyślać jakichś skomplikowanych komend, więc bardzo ważnym było, by system reagował na konkretne głosy i konkretne słowa, użyte w odpowiedniej kolejności.

Na oddzielnej kartce zapisał kilka wstępnych komend.

**Ciśnienie: 1, 2, 3 lub 4.**

**W1: Wyrzutnia prawa**

**W2: Wyrzutnia lewa.**

**W3: Obie wyrzutnie.**

**Zablokuj: W1, W2 lub W3; blokowanie spustu.**

**Odblokuj: jw.**

Ze sprecyzowaniem, o którą wyrzutnie chodzi mogą być problemy, bo wypowiedzenie tego wszystkiego trochę by trwało, a zastosowanie ustawień, to też utrata kilku milisekund, ale jeśli nie określiłby po komendzie, co ma się wyłączyć, a co pozostać włączone, mógłby przypadkiem blokować sobie wyrzutnie w czasie walki, gdy wypowiadałby słowo „zablokuj” czy „odblokuj” w kontekście czegoś innego. Może powinien tak jak w BDSM użyć hasła, którego normalnie się nie wypowiada w danej sytuacji? Ale kto by go wtedy wziął na poważnie, gdyby w trakcie walki wypowiedział „pies” albo coś jeszcze innego?

Będzie musiał to dopracować, to i tak był na razie wstępny projekt.

Narysował kilka szkiców, przekrojów, sposobów działania i dodał do projektów kilka poprawek, nim Wade wyszedł po godzinie z sypialni, opierając się o framugę i ocierając z potu zakryte maską czoło.

\- Fiu, to było wymagające – wyznał. – Ale wszystko już gotowe!

\- Naprawdę?! – Peter poderwał się z krzesła i podbiegł do najemnika, starając się zajrzeć do sypialni, ale ten jak na złość odwlekał wyczekiwany moment.

\- Ależ oczywiście. – Wade zatrzasnął drzwi i ukłonił się. – Będziesz zachwycony, wziąłem tak pstrokate kolory, jak tylko się dało. Zack Snyder dostałby zawału.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie za bardzo pstrokate – zmartwił się. – I że nie zaszalałeś z brokatem.

Kolory na rysunku były co prawda dosyć jasne, ale bez przesady. Nie chciał się upodabniać do Daredevila i siać postrachu wśród przestępców. Co prawda nie chciał też, by robili sobie z niego żarty, ale im mniejsze będą w nim widzieć zagrożenie, tym lepiej dla niego. Skopię im dupy zanim zorientują się, że ten chudzielec w kolorowym wdzianku wcale nie żartuje.

\- Kusiło mnie, ale wolałem, żeby mój zastępczy strój był jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

\- Masz zastępczy strój? – Domyślał się, że nie chodziło o te wszystkie kopie wiszące w szafie.

\- Aha! – przytaknął i zachichotał. – Różowy.

\- Mogłem się domyślić.

\- To bardzo męski kolor, penis ci od tego nie odpadnie.

\- Ale ja ci zaraz wyrwę twojego, jeśli natychmiast mnie nie wpuścisz do sypialni – zagroził całkowicie poważnie.

\- Brzmi kusząco, ale nie – odmówił i popchnął go w stronę łazienki.

\- Co znowu? – zirytował się. Niedługo cała noc minie, a on jeszcze nie założy stroju i nie wyjdzie na swój pierwszy patrol jako superbohater.

\- Musisz się ogolić – wyjaśnił sadzając go na zamkniętym sedesie.

\- Jeszcze nie zarosłem. – Przejechał dłonią po podbródku, który był gładki jak u niemowlaka. – Poza tym pod maską i tak nie widać.

\- Nie brodę, matołku mój ty kochany – zaśmiał się Wade. – Tylko całą resztę.

\- Masz na myśli… - Spojrzał z przerażeniem na swoje krocze i natychmiast zasłonił je dłońmi.

\- To może kiedy indziej. Miałem na myśli nogi i resztę ciała.

\- Ale po co?

\- Zrobiłem ci kostium z mocno opinającego materiału, żeby był jak najbardziej aerodynamiczny – wyjaśniał, szukając w szafce maszynki do golenia i pianki. – Założenie tego mając włosy na ciele będzie praktycznie niemożliwe. Spytaj Armstronga, tego trębacza, co jeździł rowerem po księżycu, a po wykryciu dopingu założył zespół Green Day.

\- Serio tak robią? – zdziwił się. Nigdy nie wnikał w to, co robią sportowcy.

\- Wszyscy, którzy zakładają obcisłe rajtuzy i ci, którzy czasami muszą rozmasować sobie mięsień w trakcie gry – zapewnił. – Aha! Mam ją. Zdejmuj gacie.

Peter naprawdę nie chciał się golić na całym ciele, ale jeśli miał dzięki temu wcisnąć się w swój strój, to trudno, poświęci się. Niestety nie będzie to pewnie jedyny raz, kiedy zostanie do tego zmuszony. Czas wygospodarować sobie dwa razy w tygodniu jedną godzinę na golenie każdego fragmentu ciała.

Rozebrał się do naga, by ułatwić sobie zadanie, starając się ignorować głodne wręcz spojrzenie Wade’a, który wręczył mu maszynkę do ręki. Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że choć wie jak golić sobie zarost na twarzy, to nie wie jak golić resztę ciała.

\- Um… - Spojrzał błagająco na najemnika, który z aż nazbyt wielką chęcią zabrał się do pracy. Szybko zrozumiał czemu był taki chętny, gdy poczuł jak jego odziana w skórę dłoń przejeżdża mu po udzie. – Masz mnie golić, nie obmacywać.

\- Por que no los dos? – zapytał Wade, szczerząc się pod maską.

\- Nienawidzę tego mema – wycedził przez zęby Peter.

\- Ah, wspomnienia – westchnął najemnik. – Pamiętam jak pokazywałem ci, jak się golić, a ty omal nie doszedłeś tylko od tego. Mam wrażenie, jakby to było wczoraj.

Peter zaczerwienił się, ale nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się wspominając tamten dzień, który był jednym z przełomowych w jego życiu. Od tamtego czasu wiele razy uprawiali seks, ale to tamta chwila była jedną z najbardziej erotycznych, jakie kiedykolwiek przeżył. Do końca życia jej nie zapomni.

Na pojedynczym dotyku się nie skończyło i już po chwili siedział w rozkroku, sapiąc i wijąc się, gdy Deadpool używał pianki nie w tym celu, do jakiego została stworzona.

\- Wade, kochaliśmy się już rano – przypomniał słabym głosem i nawet się nie broniąc przed kolejnymi pieszczotami, którymi najemnik obdarowywał jego męskość. Nie zdjął do tego rękawicy, przez co dotyk był jeszcze bardziej satysfakcjonujący.

\- Właśnie, rano – wymruczał i ucałował go w policzek, by zaraz potem skupić się na szyi.

Peter jęknął, ale nie był pewny, czy było to wynikiem poirytowania, czy wyjątkowo zdolnych palców Wade’a. Długo się też nad tym nie zastanawiał, pochłonięty przez rozkosz, która skończyła się zdecydowanie za szybko. Doszedł niedługo po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, a najemnik jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuował golenie go, uśmiechając się przez cały czas z zadowoleniem. Peter miał ochotę go kopnąć i zetrzeć mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy.

Gdy na jego ciele nie pozostał już żaden, nawet najmniejszy włosek, oczywiście poza tymi łonowymi, Peter wykapał się szybko, by nie tracić więcej czasu. Wade za karę do niego nie dołączył tylko sprzątał łazienkę, którą ufajdał całą tą pianką, ale chyba mu to nie przeszkadzało, bo pogwizdywał sobie przez cały ten czas.

W końcu, W KOŃCU, Peter był już gotowy do przymiarki. Ogolony do gładkości, ubrany w bardzo cienkie i przylegające slipy, które podrzucił mu Wade(Nie chcesz chyba, żeby widać było ci gacie, gdy będziesz w kostiumie, eh?). Najemnik wreszcie zaprowadził go do sypialni. Otworzył przed nim drzwi, ukłonił się i przepuścił go przodem.

Choć spieszyło mu się cały dzień, teraz wszedł do sypialni bardzo powoli. Serce łomotało mu w piersi z podekscytowania i zdenerwowania. Było ciemno, ale widział zarys stroju, który leżał na łóżku przed nim, gotowy do założenia.

Nagle światło się zapaliło, a jemu zaparło dech w piersiach, jak jeszcze niedawno po zobaczeniu wyremontowanego mieszkania. Jeszcze nie założył stroju, ale już widział, że jest nieziemski. Idealne odcienie niebieskiego i czerwonego pięknie ze sobą współgrały, nie były ani za jasne, ani za ciemne, dokładnie takie, jak na rysunku i takie, jakie sobie wyobrażał. Zupełnie jakby Wade siedział mu w głowie i wiedział, czego pragnie.

Nie zabrakło też wzoru pajęczej sieci. Była czarna i znajdowała się tylko na czerwonych częściach stroju. Pajęczyna była regularna, najemnik musiał spędzić nad nią najwięcej czasu, by jak najlepiej ją odtworzyć. Nawet na rysunku nie była taka idealna. Był też symbol pająka na środku piersi. Czarny jak sieć i lśniący, rzucający się w oczy. Każdy po spojrzeniu na niego będzie wiedział, co symbolizuje.

Ale najlepsza była maska, wreszcie jego własna. Czerwona, także ze wzorem sieci, który pewnie idealnie łączył się z całą resztą. W samym jej centrum znajdowały się nieco skośne oczy – całe białe, z metalicznym połyskiem i otoczone czarnymi obwódkami, nadającymi jej nieco niepokojącego wyglądu. Była niesamowita, ona sama już w zupełności wystarczyła, by czuł się superbohaterem. Nigdy nie widział piękniejszej. Cały strój był piękny. Wielu bohaterów miało świetne stroje do walki, Deadpool miał jeden z lepszych, ale Peter nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że miał wcześniej rację i jego własny jest po prostu najlepszy. Może się mylił, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, jak postrzegał to cudo leżące zaraz przed nim. Był oczarowany, zakochał się w tym stroju, nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku i to do tego stopnia, że nie chciał go nawet zakładać.

\- Podoba się? – usłyszał pełen niepewności głos Deadpoola. – Dziwnie milczysz. Mogę coś poprawić, w razie czego, ale chyba uwzględniłem wszystko, co chciałeś. Zrobiłem ci nawet kieszonki na naboje i zamontowałem latareczkę. Co myślisz? Petey?

Peter zmusił się w końcu do oderwania wzroku od tego cuda i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka ze łzami w oczach.

\- To najlepsza rzecz, jaką mogłeś mi dać – wyznał łamiącym się głosem i uściskał mocno najemnika, omal nie łamiąc mu kości.

\- Uf! – stęknął Wade, a zaraz potem odetchnął z ulgą i odwzajemnił uścisk, klepiąc Petera po plecach. – Oby jednak nie najlepszy, bo mam w planach jeszcze coś.

\- Serio, Wade, jest świetny – powiedział i otarł łzy. – Najlepszy, jaki mogłeś zrobić, tego właśnie chciałem.

\- No to na co czekasz? Wskakuj! – zachęcił go. – Wyjdę i przygotuję lustro. Kupiłem jedno duże specjalnie na tę okazję. Sam też chcę być zaskoczony, gdy zobaczę na tobie całość.

Poczekał, aż Deadpool wyjdzie, zostawiając go samego ze strojem. Podszedł znowu do niego i wziął maskę w drżące ręce. Materiał, z którego ją zrobiono był nieco śliski, ale mimo to przyjemny w dotyku. Zajrzał do środka. Wizjery na oczy nie były osłonięte żadnym szkłem, pewnie żeby nie pękło i nie zrobiło mu krzywdy. Wade zrobił je z czegoś innego, bardzo elastycznego, ale całkowicie przezroczystego. Widać przez nie było wszystko, ale od drugiej strony już nie, jak w lustrze weneckim. Nikt nie będzie mu w stanie spojrzeć w oczy.

W miejscu ust i nosa były niewielkie otworki umożliwiające swobodniejsze oddychanie. Zapewne nie będzie dzięki nim oddychał jak bez maski, ale zawsze mogłoby być gorzej. O dziwo na zewnątrz nie było ich widać, były zakryte jakimś cienkim materiałem, który przepuszczał powietrze, ale zasłaniał kluczowe miejsce. To dobrze, będzie przez to wyglądał bardziej tajemniczo. Ludzie mają tendencję do bania się tego, co nie przypomina zbytnio ludzkiej twarzy.

Odłożył chwilowo maskę na bok i podniósł górną część stroju, którą postanowił nazwać po prostu bluzą. Cały kostium był najwyraźniej trzyczęściowy, co pewnie miało ułatwić szybkie zakładanie go, zamiast babrania się w wielu elementach. Wade stosował ten same zabieg u siebie, z tym że jego strój nie miał od razu zamontowanych „butów”, które zakładał oddzielnie, ale bluzę, spodnie i maskę miał zaprojektowane tak jak Peter.

Przyjrzał się dokładniej wzorom sieci i przejechał po nich palcem. Odstawały nieznacznie od reszty materiału, były wypukłe, ale widać to było dopiero z bliska. Po raz kolejny zachwycił się dbałością o szczegóły i precyzję. Była doskonała.

Symbol pająka także był wypukły. Obrysował go palcem, najpierw cienkie, długie odnóża, potem cały odwłok, aż do miejsca, gdy powinny być szczękoczułki. Takie małe coś, a tak bardzo zmieniło jego życie. Właśnie miał założyć swój pierwszy strój superbohatera. Marzył o tym wielokrotnie i wreszcie to marzenie się spełniło, choć tak niewiele brakowało, by nigdy do tego nie doszło. Dobrze, że jednak poszedł po rozum do głowy i teraz mógł się napawać tym wszystkim, i ekscytować niczym dziecko.

Rękawy bluzy były długie i już z gotowymi rękawicami, więc inaczej niż u Wade’a. Pewnie zrobił tak, żeby spusty wyrzutni się z nimi łączyły, ale miał wrażenie, że w razie czego można je ze sobą rozdzielić, ale to tylko drobna poprawka kosmetyczna, która ani trochę nie psuła teraz ogólnego obrazu stroju.

Wyrzutnie zostały wpasowane w strój idealnie, wyglądały jakby były częścią samego materiału. To był dobry pomysł, by je wszyć, a Deadpool spisał się na medal, jak ze wszystkim zresztą.

Ostatnie były spodnie i to właśnie od nich zaczął się ubierać. Poszło szybko, materiał wewnątrz był bardziej śliski niż na zewnątrz, przez co łatwo było go naciągnąć na nogi, choć przez moment miał wrażenie, że wszystko okaże się za wąskie. Pasowały jednak na styk i dobrze opinały mu ciało, jakby zostały uszyte z dokładnością co do milimetrów. Z włosami na nogach pewnie miałby problem z wciągnięciem spodni na siebie, a na pewno byłoby to odrobinę bolesne. Dobrze, że jednak posłuchał najemnika i pozwolił się ogolić.

Po założeniu odkrył kieszonki, o których mówił Wade. Były niewielkie, ale w sam raz, by zmieścić tam kilka zapasowych naboi do wyrzutni. Była tez latarka, którą od razu zapalił. Miała cztery rodzaje światła – białe, niebieskie, czerwone i ultrafiolet. Rozumiał wybór tego pierwszego i ostatniego, ale dwa pozostałe były chyba tylko takim bajerem nawiązującym do kolorystyki stroju.        

Z uśmiechem, Peter sięgnął po bluzę i założył ją z taką sama łatwością co spodnie. Tak jak w tamtym przypadku, tak i teraz materiał opinał wszystko, podkreślając jego mięśnie ramion, brzucha i zapewne także pleców.

Uniósł dłonie na wysokość oczu, nie chcąc jeszcze widzieć reszty siebie w stroju, chciał jedynie zobaczyć rękawice. Nie krępowały mu ruchów, nie czuł się w nich dziwnie, były jak druga skóra. Na próbę podszedł do ściany i wspiął się na nią, zadowolony z tego, że materiał nie przeszkadza ani trochę. Sprawdził też wyrzutnie. Obie działały bez zarzutów, a zmiana naboi przebiegała bez żadnych zmian.

Wylądował z powrotem na ziemi i ściągnął okulary. Przyszedł czas na ostatni element. Ręce znowu, czy może raczej dalej mu się trzęsły, gdy chwycił maskę. Zrobił to ostrożnie, bojąc się, że coś zepsuje albo to wszystko okaże się tylko pięknym snem. Nic jednak nie zniknęło, ani maska, ani reszta stroju. To się działo naprawdę, a mimo to ciężko mu było w to uwierzyć.

Wziął kilka uspokajających wdechów, nim w końcu uniósł maskę do góry i założył ją na głowę, powoli zasłaniając kolejne fragmenty twarzy. Nie chciał się spieszyć, chciał smakować ten moment najdłużej jak tylko był w stanie. Może było to dziwne, ale tak długo na to czekał, z tyloma wątpliwościami się zmierzył, że chyba zasługiwał na doświadczenie tego wszystkiego w pełni i bez pośpiechu. Mimo wszystko był tylko dzieciakiem, które otrzymało ogromny dar od losu, miał prawo się tym ekscytować w jaki tylko sposób chciał.

Maska w końcu zakryła całą twarz. Naciągnął ją jeszcze na szyję, gdzie przylgnęła do bluzy i było po wszystkim. Wciąż z rękoma w górze, zamarł w takiej pozycji i wstrzymał oddech, który po chwili wypuścił z drżeniem. Miał zamknięte oczy, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy je zamknął, ale teraz powoli je otworzył i po raz pierwszy popatrzył przez wizjery swojej maski.

Widział wszystko tak, jakby nic nie znajdowało się pomiędzy jego oczami, a przedmiotami. Obraz był wyraźny jak zawsze, tylko mocno ograniczony ze względu na materiał maski, ale z jego nowym, dziwnym zmysłem nie powinno to być problemem. Wade nawet radził sobie bez tego, on też da radę.

Peter uśmiechnął się i zamrugał szybko kilka razy, gdy znów poczuł łzy w oczach. Spodziewał się, że pierwsza przymiarka będzie czymś niesamowitym i emocjonalnym, ale nie aż tak. Nie wiedział nawet jak to wszystko opisać, gdy cały strój znalazł się na miejscu, poczuł się w nim nagle dziwnie potężny, choć nie zmieniał przecież nic w jego sile. Nabrał też pewności siebie, czuł że może zrobić wszystko i nikt go teraz nie zatrzyma.

Po prostu poczuł się sobą.

Uradowany wystrzelił sieć w górę i podciągnął się na sufit. Wreszcie był tym, kim chciał być – Peterem Parkerem, studentem, superbohaterem. To było takie satysfakcjonujące, że miał ochotę śpiewać i tańczyć z radości. Jak dobrze było wiedzieć kim się jest i nie mieć co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Zeskoczył z powrotem na podłogę, czując jak kostium napina się przy każdym ruchu, ale ich nie krepuje ani nie uciska w żaden nieprzyjemny sposób. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Wade to uczynił, ale chyba musiał mu się w końcu pokazać w jego dziele. Podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je i wszedł pewnym krokiem do salonu. Głowa najemnika momentalnie zwróciła się w jego stronę. Pomimo maski, Peter widział, jak oczy jego chłopaka robią się wielkie, a usta otwierają się w niemym podziwie.

\- I jak? – zapytał rozkładając ramiona i robiąc jeden obrót, by pokazać się z każdej strony. Podchodził tym czasie do najemnika, który był nietypowo milczący. Chyba zabrakło mu języka w gębie.   

\- Petey… - odezwał się w końcu, a jego grdyka podskoczyła gwałtownie, gdy przełknął ślinę.

\- Tak? – Chociaż wiedział, że Wade ewidentnie jest pod wrażeniem i tak się stresował przed ostateczna opinią. Sam się jeszcze nie widział i trochę się nawet bał spojrzeć.

\- Wyglądasz absolutnie nieziemsko! – wykrzyczał na cały głos. Peter roześmiał się. – Gdzie twój aparat?! Muszę zrobić zdjęcie!

\- Hej, hej, spokojnie – powiedział mu i zatrzymał go w miejscu. – Na zdjęcia jeszcze przyjdzie czas.

Ciężko było powstrzymywać Deadpoola, gdy sam miał ochotę chwycić za aparat i strzelić sobie parę selfie.

\- Jasna cholera, wiedziałem, że będzie dobrze, ale nie że aż tak – piszczał podekscytowany, trzęsąc się przy tym jak na jakichś prochach. – To jest takie piękne, że chyba się popłaczę.

\- Świetna robota, naprawdę – pochwalił. – Leży idealnie, skąd wiedziałeś, jak go dopasować? 

\- Proszę cię. – Wade machnął ręką, dalej wpatrzony w niego jak w obrazek. – Znam twoje ciało tak dobrze, że rozpoznałbym je po samym kształcie, nawet od środka. Z moją znajomością twojego ciała mógłbym ci nawet kupić zatyczkę analną tak idealną, że byłaby dopasowana na styk.

\- Zaraz ja tobie załatwię zatyczkę na usta – ostrzegł, czerwieniąc się pod maską.

\- To się nazywa knebel, ukochany mój – poprawił go i sapnął niespodziewanie. Peter miał dziwne przeczucie, że wnętrze maski Deadpoola jest całe obślinione.

\- Nie, to się nazywa sieć na ustach.

Szybciej niż Wade zdołał zareagować, Peter wystrzelił w jego kierunku niewielką ilość sieci, która trafiła go idealnie w jadaczkę.

\- Mmm! – wyjąkał zza lepkiej substancji, próbując ją z siebie ściągnąć.

\- Ah, błoga cisza – westchnął z rozkoszą.

\- Mmmmmmm!

\- Już ci pomagam – zaśmiał się, litując się nad swoim chłopakiem. Podszedł do niego i ściągnął mu sieć z twarzy jednym sprawnym ruchem. – Co tam mówiłeś?

\- Czy to jeden z twoich fetyszy, o których wspominałeś? – zapytał zdyszany.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył. – Tak naprawdę to nie mam żadnych fetyszy. Chyba. Lubię tylko kiedy trzymasz mnie w czasie seksu.

\- No to może…

\- Nie ma mowy. – Peter odsunął się szybko poza zasięg rąk najemnika. – Erekcja w tak dopasowanym stroju to chyba nienajlepszy pomysł.

\- Zrobiłem ci dużo miejsca w kroku, właśnie na taką ewentualność – zapewnił i skoczył na niego, ale Peter bez problemu zrobił unik i wspiął się na sufit, daleko od łap Deadpoola.

\- Nie teraz, Wade.

\- Ale masz takie seksowne wdzianko.

\- Dzięki. – Czując się już bezpiecznie, zeskoczył z sufitu i wylądował tuż przed najemnikiem. – Powiem twórcy, że się nieźle spisał.

\- Koniecznie. Hej, pokaż się jeszcze, eh. – Peter spełnił jego prośbę i odsunął się, by Deadpool miał lepszy widok. – Pięknie, a teraz odwróć się. Tak, idealnie.

Peter przewrócił oczami, odwrócił się szybko i skoczył na Wade’a, w locie zaklejając mu oczy siecią.

\- Moje oczy! – poskarżył się i spróbował zrzucić z siebie Petera, ale ten oplótł go nogami, a wolnymi rękoma uniósł obie ich maski i pocałował go. – Mmm, jednak nie potrzebuję widzieć.

Uśmiechając się do pocałunku, Peter objął najemnika za szyję. Czuł, że ten łapie go natychmiast za pośladki, jakby się bał, że z niego spadnie. Nie przeszkadzało mu to ani trochę, świadomość tego, że w nowym stroju jest dla Deadpoola pociągający bardzo go cieszył, a poza tym był zbyt szczęśliwy, by się teraz wściekać o głupoty.

\- To gdzie to lustro? – wyspał zaraz po przerwaniu pocałunku.

\- Oh, no tak! – Wade puścił go nagle i pobiegł do kuchni, skąd wziął taflę szkła tak wysoką, jak on sam, po czym postawił ją przed Peterem, który właśnie skończył naciągać maskę z powrotem na usta.

Wreszcie mógł się sobie przyjrzeć i w pierwszej chwili był przekonany, że nie widzi w lustrze własnego odbicia, a kogoś zupełnie obcego, ale gdy ta „druga” osoba wykonała dokładnie ten sam ruch, co on, uświadomił sobie, że to naprawdę on – nowy superbohater Nowego Jorku, w odpowiednim stroju, z odpowiednim sprzętem i umiejętnościami. To było takie surrealistyczne.

Wcześniej był pod wrażeniem stroju, ale ten prezentował się teraz jeszcze lepiej. Peter nie mógł się napatrzeć na siebie samego, nie wiedział na czym zawiesić oko, ten kostium pasował na niego tak idealnie, podobał mu się pod każdym względem, bo teraz naprawdę pokazywał, kim się stał. Same moce mimo wszystko nie dawały takiego wrażenia, bo ich posiadanie nie czyniło z nikogo superbohatera. Strój też nie, ale ich połączenie plus jeszcze sama moralność Petera już tak.

Przygotowywał się do tej roli przez cały dzień, nawet dłużej, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę cały ten okres od ugryzienia pająka. Całą ostatnią dobę nie mógł się doczekać stroju. Przez całą dobę myślał o sobie jak o nowym superbohaterze, ale dopiero teraz, gdy zobaczył się w tym kostiumie, gotowy do walki z każdym zagrożeniem dla tego miasta i jego mieszkańców, naprawdę poczuł się jak jeden z obrońców ludzkości. Prawdziwy superbohater. 

\- A więc… - Wade oparł lustro o ścianę i dołączył przed nim do Petera. Obaj w swoich strojach, gotowi na patrol. To był obrazek, który chciał oglądać już do końca życia. – Gotowy pokazać się światu, panie…

\- Spiderman – dokończył i zadrżał, słysząc ten pseudonim z własnych ust. Najemnikowi też się chyba spodobało, bo pokiwał z aprobatą głową.  

\- Niezła z nas parka co, Spidey? – zapytał obejmując go ramieniem.

Peter przytaknął, uśmiechając się pod maską. Niezła to za mało powiedziane. Byli idealną parą superbohaterów i równych sobie partnerów. Niedługo całe miasto się o tym przekona. Już się nie mógł doczekać. To było właśnie to, co chciał robić – chronić Nowy Jork wraz z Deadpoolem. Pomimo młodego wieku, wreszcie czuł się spełniony.

\- Spidey – powtórzył rozbawiony. Oczywiście, że Wade wymyślił już dla niego zdrobnienie. – Podoba mi się.

\- Chodźmy skopać parę tyłków – zaproponował najemnik i jakby czytając sobie nawzajem w myślach, unieśli jednocześnie pięści do góry i zbili żółwika.

Spiderman i Deadpool byli gotowi na swój pierwszy patrol.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za ten perfidny cliffhanger :D Początkowo ten rozdział miał się połączyć z następnym, bo gdy spojrzałam na rozpiskę wydarzeń i notatki, to wydawał się krótki, ale jak to mają w zwyczaju moje rozdziały, rozrósł się on strasznie, więc razem z następnym miałby pewnie ze sto stron, a przerzucenie tylko patrolu na dzisiejszy rozdział nie wchodziło w grę, bo nie dało się tego sensownie pociąć. Także dziś tylko założenie stroju, na debiut na ulicy(jak to brzmi w ogóle :D) trzeba sobie jeszcze poczekać. Miejmy nadzieję krócej niż ostatnio, bo obie gry już ukończone, więc poza Youtubem nic nie powinno mnie już rozpraszać. Choć nie wiem czy nie wezmę się przedtem za jedną z innych moich historii, bo trochę zaniedbałam obie. Jestem złą matką, kocham jedno dziecko bardziej od pozostałej dwójki :D
> 
> Do następnego!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwa tygodnie minęły od ostatniego rozdziału, matko :D Co prawda mam aktualnie lepszy sposób na pisanie i idzie to całkiem szybko, ale tylko w dni wolne, a tych jak na lekarstwo. W dodatku trochę byłam chora i wszystko się niestety opóźniło. Ale rozdział już jest, mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się pierwszy patrol Spidermana. Zapraszam :)

Byli gotowi na patrol. Nawet bardziej niż zwykle. Peter nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu z ekscytacji i prawie wyskoczył przez okno, by jak najszybciej odnaleźć jakieś trwające właśnie przestępstwo i powstrzymać je, korzystając z całego zestawu nowych mocy i umiejętności. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze wiele nauki przed nim, że jedno popołudnie treningu to za mało, by z marszu zostać bohaterem roku, ale był dobrej myśli. Umiał walczyć już wcześniej, więc o to się nie martwił, musiał teraz jak najlepiej nauczyć się połączyć nowy, wciąż raczkujący styl walki ze zdolnościami pająka i będzie dobrze. Musi się przyzwyczaić, że nie jest już ograniczany przez zwykłe ludzkie słabości, że kilka metrów to teraz dla niego nic, pokona je jednym susem, a nawet największy karczek nie zrobi mu krzywdy, bo to on położy go jednym i to w dodatku małym palcem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że zanim wejdzie w nową rolę, to nikt do tego czasu nie ucierpi albo nie zginie, bo z przyzwyczajenia zachowa dystans przed jakimś niebezpiecznym typem, który może i kiedyś byłby zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem, ale nie teraz.

Spojrzał na Deadpoola, który właśnie kończył dobieranie arsenału na dzisiaj. Zwykle szło mu szybko, ale tym razem jakby specjalnie się ociągał i wybierał noże już pięć minut, żeby tylko zdenerwować Petera.

Dobrze, że będzie go miał cały czas przy sobie. Potrzebował jego wsparcia równie mocno co na początku swojej kariery miejscowego bohatera. Z tą różnicą, że wtedy Wade pilnował, by to jemu nie stała się krzywda. Teraz będzie czuwał nad tym, by to tym złym nic się nie stało. Peter niby panował nad swoją mocą, ale w czasie walki wszystko może się wydarzyć. Ale gdzie indziej osiągnie odpowiedni poziom, jak nie w terenie? Żadne treningi w hangarze czy symulowanie walki na deskach nie zastąpią mu autentycznych doświadczeń, które najlepiej ukształtują jego umiejętności.

Był więc przygotowany na porażkę, co wcale nie znaczy, że wcale się nie stresował. Trzymał jednak swoje zdenerwowanie pod kontrolą i liczył na to, że latanie między budynkami będzie równie łatwe, co na otwartej przestrzeni, a bicie ludzi nie będzie się różniło aż tak bardzo. Pierwszą próbę miał już za sobą, choć to nie było jakieś wielkie wyzwanie. Nie szkodzi, małymi kroczkami osiągnie perfekcję i być może już niedługo zapomni, że w ogóle się stresował swoim debiutem superbohaterskim.

Jeszcze parę dni temu pewnie bardziej by panikował, ale wtedy jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wielki dar otrzymał. Nie zamierzał go zmarnować ze względu na strach. Gdyby reagował tak na wszystko, nie miałby teraz chłopaka w osobie Deadpoola, a być może nawet nie znalazłby się na wymarzonych studiach. Nie miałby też wielu innych rzeczy i nie stałby teraz przy oknie, czekając na swój pierwszy patrol jako Spiderman.

Gdyby miał taką możliwość, nie zmieniłby żadnej decyzji w swoim dotychczasowym życiu. Nawet tej, która doprowadziła do śmierci Bena, co było dla niego dość zaskakujące i czuł się nawet winny, że myśli tak, a nie inaczej. Śmierć wuja ukształtowała go jednak w osobę, jaką był teraz. Kto wie jak to wszystko, nawet zwykłe pomaganie najemnikowi by się potoczyło, gdyby nie to jedno morderstwo.

Nie ma jednak co roztrząsać swojej przeszłości. Liczyło się tu i teraz, a prawda była taka, że niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej i zwlekanie Deadpoola stawało się powoli niezwykle irytujące.

\- Skończyłeś? – zapytał i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, by podkreślić swoją frustrację.

\- Dobór naboi jest bardzo ważny – odparł Wade, ostrożnie wkładając kolejne pociski do magazynka.

Peter westchnął i wystrzelił sieć. Spudłował.

\- Szlag – przeklął i spróbował znowu, tym razem trafiając idealnie. Gdy tylko pajęczyna zetknęła się z biodrem najemnika, przyciągnął go do siebie, prawie go wywracając, ale z powodzeniem pozbywając się magazynku i kul z jego dłoni.

\- Hej! – oburzył się, ale reszta jego narzekań nigdy się nie rozpoczęła. Musiał wyczuć nieciekawy wyraz twarzy pod maską Petera i nawet nie próbował się stawiać. – Uwielbiam, jak tak robisz – wymruczał jedynie i objął go w pasie.

\- Skończyłeś? – powtórzył, wyślizgując się z uścisku i ignorując rozczarowany jęk Wade’a.

\- Jasne, jasne, możemy ruszać – zapewnił i poklepał się po kaburach biodrowych, w których znajdowały się pistolety. – Queens czy Brooklyn?

Dobre pytanie. Queens to zawsze był ich pierwszy wybór i wydawał się najsensowniejszy, ale nie było tam niewiadomo jak wiele wysokich budynków. Na pewno dałoby się huśtać, ale to byłoby zbyt podobne do huśtania w hangarze, a poza tym za bardzo rzucałby się w oczy latając nisko nad ziemią. Nie chciał się jeszcze ujawniać opinii publicznej, nie dopóki nie zaliczy z powodzeniem próby generalnej. Dopiero gdy będzie miał pewność, że się nadaje, to pokaże się także zwykłym cywilom, a nie tylko przestępcom, których zamierzał powstrzymywać.

Brooklyn był bardzo podobny do Queens, więc występowały tam te same problemy, plus jeden dodatkowy – Kapitan. Nie chciał się przypadkiem natknąć na Steve’a, który może akurat tego dnia postanowi wyjść na własny patrol. Na pewno od razu zainteresowałby się nowym superbohaterem w okolicy i zażądał wyjaśnień. Niby nic strasznego, prędzej czy później on i Avengers i tak dowiedzieliby się o wszystkim, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Ta sama sytuacja, co z cywilami. Najpierw test, potem ujawnienie się, nie obie rzeczy na raz. Chciał tym samym zminimalizować rozczarowanie, gdy jednak cały plan pójdzie w diabły. Nie zamierzał potem słuchać, jak Avengers komentują jego spektakularną klęskę ani znosić tego, jak patrzą się na niego ze współczuciem.

Były jeszcze inne rejony miasta, takie gdzie na pewno nie natknąłby się na innych superbohaterów, ale do jednego ciągnęło go w szczególności. Manhattan. Las wieżowców, w sam raz na poważny test z latania.

To miejsce oczywiście też nie było pozbawione wad. Wszędzie pełno kamer, ludzi, policji, helikopterów i świateł, wśród których trudno się skryć i pozostać niezauważonym. No i najgorsze – wieża Avengers, której monitoring obejmował jakieś trzy lub cztery przecznice od niej. Jeśli nie chciał być zauważony przez czujne, cybernetyczne oko Friday, będzie się musiał trzymać od tego miejsca z daleka.

Pozostawał też problem małej ilości przestępstw w tamtym rejonie. Dużych wybryków było tam mało, po prostu złodzieje nie mieli tam wielu okazji do działania. Był to raj dla kieszonkowców, ale tych ciężko wypatrzyć w tłumie. Może zmysł by coś na to poradził, ale Manhattan to naprawdę nie był dobry teren do patrolowania. Świetny jako wielka arena walka, to tam zazwyczaj miały miejsce wielkie bitwy pomiędzy Avengers a różnymi najeźdźcami z kosmosu czy innych wymiarów, ale szczerze wątpił, że akurat dziś w nocy zaatakują ich kosmici. Zwłaszcza że może w końcu się połapali, że atakowanie Nowego Jorku jest nieopłacalne przy tak dużej liczbie jego obrońców i może warto skupić się na Las Vegas, Chicago albo Los Angeles.

Mimo tych małych szans na zatrzymanie choćby jednego przestępcy próbującego się włamać do czyjegoś samochodu, mieszkania czy po prostu firmy, Peter zdecydował się udać na Manhattan, choćby na chwilę, by wypróbować huśtanie się na sieci. Jeszcze cała noc przed nimi, zawsze mogą wrócić do Queens i tam się odkuć.

\- Manhattan – powiedział, informując o wyborze swojego chłopaka, który popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

\- Okeeej – odparł. – Dziwny wybór, ale okej.

\- Muszę wypróbować wyrzutnie – wyjaśnił, pokazując mu urządzenia, jakby pierwszy raz miał je oglądać. Tak naprawdę po prostu się nimi chwalił. Był dumny ze swojego wynalazku i chciał, by Wade oglądał je równie często, co on sam i po prostu podziwiał.

\- Nie za odważna próba, jak na pierwszy raz? – zmartwił się. – Co jak wpadniesz na jakąś ścianę albo w stado gołębi?

\- Jest noc, gołębie teraz nie latają – zauważył.

\- A ściany?

\- Nie wpadnę na nic – obiecał i położył dłoń na policzku najemnika, który natychmiast się w nią wtulił. – Ćwiczyłem huśtanie się na sieci, nic mi nie będzie. A nawet jeśli, to nie zapominaj, że teraz szybciej się leczę.

To oczywiście nie był żaden argument, bo ani on, ani Deadpool wciąż nie wiedzieli, jak działa jego zdolność regeneracji i czy przeżyłby upadek z kilku pięter, ale może Wade o tym zapomniał i pozwoli mu na to, co planował.

\- Może chociaż weź spadochron? – zaproponował.

\- Nie mamy spadochronu.

\- Uszyję ci na szybko jeden z prześcieradła.

Peter pokręcił głową i pocałował najemnika w policzek. Dziwnie się to robiło, gdy obaj mieli na sobie maski i jedyne co czuł, to wnętrze swojej, ale Deadpoola to usatysfakcjonowało, bo zamruczał jak zadowolony kocur.

\- Dam sobie radę. – Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. – Poczekaj na mnie na budynku na skrzyżowaniu szóstej alei i czterdziestej dziewiątej.

\- Poczekaj? – powtórzył.

\- No tak – potwierdził i otworzył okno, wskakując na parapet.

\- Zamierzasz tam lecieć?

Peter wyjrzał na ulicę, w kierunku Manhattanu znajdującego się w oddali. Czekał go kawał drogi, a on przecież jeszcze nigdy nie latał na sieci. Niby po to właśnie udawał się tam, gdzie się wybierał, ale właśnie uświadomił sobie, jak głupim pomysłem było ruszanie tam na sieci. Przecież tego właśnie chciał dzisiaj uniknąć, niepotrzebnego rzucania się w oczy. Już samo latanie po Manhattanie było ryzykowne, nie potrzebował jeszcze przelatywać przez Brooklyn, a potem wypełniony samochodami most, by się tam dostać.

\- Podwieziesz mnie Deadharleyem – zdecydował w końcu. To była najbezpieczniejsza opcja, choć na pewno mniej ekscytująca. Trudno, będzie miał jeszcze wiele okazji, by polatać po całym mieście, na dzisiaj i tak zaplanował sobie dość wrażeń. – Tylko daj mi założyć bluzę.

\- Po co? – zdziwił się. – Zimno ci? Chcesz zasłonić to seksowne ciałko?

\- Dokładnie tak – potwierdził i szybko pobiegł do sypialni. Wyszedł z niej z już nałożoną na siebie bluzą, którą właśnie zapinał. Dorzucił też spodnie na wszelki wypadek, ale darował sobie buty.  – Nie chcę, by ludzie mnie widzieli na motocyklu.

\- A myślałem, że będzie od razu chciał połechtać sobie ego i pokazać się całemu miastu – wyznał rozczarowany. – A tu dupa, opóźniasz premierę mojego arcydzieła.

\- Jeszcze wszyscy zdążą zobaczyć, jakie cudo uszyłeś – zapewnił i wyskoczył na ulicę. Wade był tuż za nim i wylądował obok niego, choć z mniejszą gracją. – Podwieziesz mnie do Marriotta przy Carlisle Street, okej?

Deadpool przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, zapewne analizując w głowie mapę okolicy. Peter miał nadzieję, że nie domyślał się, co chce zrobić, bo wtedy na pewno by się nie zgodził na jego szalony plan, a naprawdę chciał wykorzystać jedyne idealne miejsce na próbę generalną latania na sieci.

\- Okej – odparł entuzjastycznie. Cholera, domyślał się. Najwyraźniej jednak nie zamierzał interweniować.

Peter uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością pod maską, ciesząc się z zaufania. Nie prosił o nie, ale dobrze było wiedzieć, że najemnik ufa nie tylko jemu, ale także jego umiejętnościom.

\- Świetnie! – ucieszył się. – Chodźmy, nie traćmy czasu.

Nocy jeszcze sporo, ale wolał nie marnować nawet sekundy na bezsensowne gadki.  

\- Robi się, kapitanie!

Niezauważeni przez nikogo, dostali się do Harleya wypucowanego na błysk. Chociaż Peterowi się spieszyło, zatrzymał się i popatrzył na maszynę. Coś ścisnęło go w mostku. Nie będzie już wiele okazji do jeżdżenia motocyklem na patrole. Gdy – nawet nie jeśli – opanuje poruszanie się po mieści za pomocą sieci, Deadharley będzie służył już głównie tylko jako środek transportu w sytuacjach cywilnych. Wade dalej będzie mógł z niego korzystać w czasie patroli, ale Peter już nie będzie siedział za nim. To by było bez sensu, z góry było lepiej wypatrywać przestępstw na większym obszarze, więc rezygnowanie z tego tylko ze względu na sentyment dla motocykla, który był prezentem, byłoby głupie. Na pewno mniej bolesne, ale głupie.   

Zrobiło mu się smutno z tego powodu. To pewnie będzie pierwszy i zarazem ostatni raz, kiedy przejadą się nim razem jako Deadpool i Spiderman, zwłaszcza gdy jeszcze opanuje huśtanie się z ciężarem najemnika na plecach. Deadharley to była tylko maszyna, martwy przedmiot, ale dziwnie się czuł z tą myślą, jakby właśnie pozbywał się z życia jakiejś ważnej osoby, choć motocykl wciąż będzie do jego dyspozycji kiedy tylko będzie chciał. Mimo wszystko był to symbol ich współpracy, jeżdżąc właśnie na tym Harleyu byli w stanie złapać wielu przestępców. Będzie mu tego brakowało, nawet jeśli poruszanie się na sieci było jakieś sto razy lepsze.

\- Co jest? – Wade w końcu zauważył jego zwłokę i postanowił wybadać sprawę. – Zachciało cię się siku, eh? Idź, ja poczekam.

\- Nie, to nie to – odpowiedział i podszedł do Harleya. Dotknął ich wygrawerowanych inicjałów i odkrył zaskoczony, że trochę się wzrusza. Musiał zagryźć wargę, by bólem doprowadzić się do porządku. – Będzie mi po prostu brakować patroli na Deadharleyu.

\- Zawsze możesz do mnie dołączyć, jak znudzi cię w górze – zaoferował, obejmując go pocieszająco ramieniem. Peter przytaknął, zgadzając się na to od razu. To nie będzie to samo, ale zawsze lepiej mieć coś od czasu do czasu, niż w ogóle. – Też będę za tym tęsknił.

\- Naprawdę? – Wade był mniej sentymentalny od niego. No chyba że chodziło o broń palną i białą.

 - Oh, tak – zapewnił. – Zwłaszcza tego jak przytulałeś się do moich pleców.

Peter prychnął i odepchnął od siebie najemnika.

\- Ja tu się dziele z tobą moimi emocjami, a ty myślisz tylko o jednym.

\- Każdy ma takie wspomnienia, jakie ma, eh – zauważył.

\- W porządku, wiem, że tylko żartujesz. – Chociaż bardzo tego nie chciał, nadszedł czas na ostatni, oficjalny patrol na Deadharleyu. Każdy następny będzie już tylko marnym zastępstwem. – Jedźmy już.

\- Może chcesz poprowadzić? – zaoferował i rzucił mu kluczyki. – Ten ostatni raz.

\- Z chęcią – odparł i wsiadł na motocykl, od razu odpalając silnik. Dalej był pod wrażeniem mocy, jaka kryła się w tej maszynie. Chyba już zawsze będzie.

Gdy Wade zajął miejsce zanim, ruszyli z piskiem opon w stronę Manhattanu. Peter nie oszczędzał silnika, chciał dojechać do celu najszybciej jak się dało, a ponieważ korków już o tej porze nie było, mógł sobie pozwolić na ostrzejszą jazdę. Jeśli zwrócą uwagę policji, po prostu im uciekną gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba, w pogotowiu obaj mieli swoje teleportery. Wziął swój tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby jednak huśtanie się nie wyszło i zaczął spadać w stronę chodnika.

Brooklyn był spokojny, gdy przez niego przejeżdżali. Nie natknęli się po drodze na nic podejrzanego, choć może jechali zbyt szybko, by coś rzuciło im się w oczy. Nawet się z tego cieszył. Chciał, by debiut Spidermana był idealny, miał mniej więcej zaplanowane wszystko w głowie i choć brzmiało to bardzo egoistycznie, wolałby żeby jakieś przypadkowe przestępstwo tego całego planu nie zniszczyło.

Oczywiście ruszyłby do akcji, gdyby to było konieczne, nawet by się nie ociągał, ale to obecna sytuacja odpowiadała mu bardziej.

Po przejechaniu Mostu Brooklyńskiego byli już bliżej celu niż dalej, a z każdą kolejną pokonywaną przecznicą, Peter denerwował się coraz bardziej. Wciąż chciał to wszystko zrobić, ale zjadał go już stres. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, jak będzie się czuł tuż przed tym, jak zacznie się huśtać na sieci po Manhattanie. Oby wszystko poszło tak, jak sobie zaplanował.

Już dużo wcześniej widział cel swojej podróży, ale z mostu było go widać jeszcze lepiej. Nie potrafił oderwać oczu od budynku znajdującego się w oddali i był pewien, że Wade też patrzy w tym samym kierunku, zapewne martwiąc się z tych samych powodów co on. Ryzyko było duże, nie tylko upadku ze sporej wysokości, ale Peter nie zamierzał stchórzyć. Albo pójdzie od razu na całość, albo nie zasługiwał na bycie superbohaterem.

Okej, może przesadzał, ale naprawdę chciał to zrobić i nawet największy strach go nie powstrzyma. No chyba że przez niego zemdleje tuż przed wspięciem się na wieżowiec. Wtedy faktycznie zostałby pokonany.

Zatrzymali się w końcu przed Marriottem, a Peter od razu zszedł z motocykla, ściągnął kask i zaraz po nim maskę, by obecni w pobliżu ludzie jej nie zauważyli.

\- Okej, spotykamy się tam, gdzie mówiłem – powiedział do Wade’a, starając się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. Dobrze wiedział, że jeśli najemnik teraz spróbuje go namówić do zrezygnowania z całego planu, to by się zgodził, dlatego wolałby, żeby nie czuć było od niego żadnego strachu.

\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał dla pewności Deadpool.

Nie był ani trochę, ale do odważnych świat należy, czyż nie?! Próbował się tym pocieszać, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że właśnie zamierzał wspiąć się na budynek mierzący pięćset czterdzieści jeden metrów. Jeden błąd i zostanie naleśnikiem  na ulicy, a kariera Spidermana zakończy się szybciej, niż się zaczęła.

\- Dowiem się niedługo – odparł bez przekonania i uśmiechnął się do najemnika. – Do zobaczenia za kilkadziesiąt minut. Wiem, że bardzo chcesz się z kimś pobić, dlatego nie będę ci kazał długo czekać.

\- Trzymam za słowo. – Wade zasalutował mu i podkręcił moc silnika, gotowy do jazdy. – Nie zabij się tylko. Nie zapominaj, kto w tym związku jest nieśmiertelny.

\- Nie zapomnę – zapewnił i machając jeszcze Deadpoolowi na pożegnanie, ruszył biegiem w swoją stronę.

Musiał wyglądać dziwnie praktycznie boso, ale na szczęście mijani ludzie byli zbyt zmęczeni, by zwracać uwagę na jego brak obuwia czy to, że ma na dłoniach rękawiczki w dziwnym kolorze. Zresztą nie takie rzeczy się w Nowym Jorku widywało.

Dwie minuty sprintu i był na miejscu. Stojąc po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, co wybrany przez niego wieżowiec, spojrzał w górę na sam szczyt oszklonego giganta. 1 World Trade Center – najwyższy budynek miasta i przy okazji monument upamiętniający ofiary pierwszego kompleksu wieżowców. Chyba szaleństwo Wade’a rzuciło mu się na mózg, jeśli zamierzał stamtąd wystartować i próbować swoich sił w huśtaniu. Tym bardziej się dziwił, że najemnik tak spokojnie do tego podszedł. Miał chyba więcej wiary w Petera niż on sam, jeśli pozwolił mu na takie ryzyko, zwłaszcza że nie tylko skok był ryzykowny, ale sama wspinaczka.

Po tym co stało się z poprzednimi wieżami, ta była pilnowana niczym sam prezydent. Sam Tony Stark projektował dla niej zabezpieczenia, zapewne całą więżę otaczała chmara kamer, a armia ochroniarzy wypatrywała nawet najmniejszego podejrzanego zachowania. Wspinaczka będzie więc wyzwaniem, ale to dobrze, bo zaliczy przy okazji kolejny test – skradanie się. Jeśli dotrze na szczyt niezauważony, to odniesie niesamowity sukces. O ile najpierw w ogóle wejdzie na jedną ze ścian.

Ruszył się, by nie stać za długo w jednym miejscu i nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Nie widział w pobliżu WTC żadnego ochroniarza, ale pewnie byli po cywilnemu, by lepiej pełnić swoje obowiązki.

Denerwował się niesłychanie, gdy przechodził chodnikiem tuż obok wejścia do budynku. Chociaż nie miał złych zamiarów, czuł się jakby chciał podłożyć jakąś bombę. Był zestresowany do tego stopnia, że pewnie nawet by się przyznał do planowania ataku terrorystycznego, gdyby go zatrzymali i zapytali, co tu robi.

Nikt go jednak nie zatrzymał, a on minął spokojnie wejście i znów przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy. Wchodzenie bezpośrednio na World Trade Center odpadało. Nie skończyłoby się to dla niego dobrze, dlatego przyczaił się przy sąsiednim budynku i chowając w jakiejś wnęce, ściągnął z siebie cywilne ciuchy, odsłaniając znajdujący się pod spodem kostium. Od razu zrobiło mu się zimno, nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, że materiał jest aż tak cienki i słabo izolujący. Miał nadzieję, że się nie przeziębi od tego zimna.

Ubrania zostawił na ziemi, decydując się wrócić po nie później jeśli jeszcze będą. O ile w ogóle po nie przyjdzie, nie były aż tak niezbędne, zawsze może kupić nowe. Założył jeszcze maskę i kryjąc się na jak najbardziej zacienionej ścianie budynku, zaczął się wspinać na górę. Musiał wejść na co najmniej dziesiąte piętro albo nawet piętnaste, jeśli chciał niezauważony przeskoczyć na WTC i przy okazji mieć czas na ucieczkę, jeśli wieżowiec ma czujniki ruchu na zewnątrz. Wątpił w to, nikt raczej nie obawiał się ataku z jednej ze ścian budynku, tylko z powietrza, jak w przypadku poprzednich wież, ewentualnie od środka.

Z tą myślą zatrzymał się dokładnie na dwunastym piętrze pobliskiego budynku i biorąc głęboki wdech, odbił się jak najmocniej od ściany i przeskoczył nad całą ulicą, lądując bez problemu na WTC. Gdy tylko jego dłonie zetknęły się z przeszklonym wieżowcem, zamknął oczy i czekał na atak jakiejś armatki laserowej czy innej broni, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Nie włączył się też alarm, przynajmniej ten głośny. Zmysł jednak przed niczym nie ostrzegał, więc uznał, że jest bezpiecznie.

Odetchnął z ulgą i powoli zaczął się wspinać. Wiedział, że to trochę potrwa, zamierzał później przyspieszyć, ale chciał najpierw trochę ochłonąć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę wspinał się na World Trade Center. Nigdy nawet o takim czymś nie marzył, a tymczasem kroczek po kroczku znajdował cię coraz wyżej, pokonując kolejne piętra.

Gdy patrzył w górę, widział przed sobą jeszcze masę drogi i trochę go to demotywowało, ale nie zniechęcił się kompletnie i parł śmiało do przodu. Jeśli stchórzy teraz, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. Najcięższa część za nim, nie może się tak po prostu poddać i wrócić z podkulonym ogonem do Wade’a. O nie, dojdzie na sam szczyt, a potem skoczy w dół i pohuśta się najemnika tak jak zaplanował. Skok na głęboką wodę dobrze mu zrobi. O ile przeżyje, ma się rozumieć.

Dokładnie analizował kolejne ruchy, zanim je wykonał. Był w ciągłym pogotowiu, gotowy w każdej chwili na ucieczkę, musiał się przez to skupiać na wielu rzeczach na raz, w tym na samym kontrolowaniu mocy, bo bał się, że przy tak dużym stresie po prostu się odczepi od ściany. Już i tak cały dygał, gdy tylko słyszał jakiś głośniejszy dźwięk dochodzący czy to z dołu, czy z góry. Może trochę za bardzo panikował, ale wolał dmuchać na zimne. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy z pozoru niewinny zgrzyt czy skrzypnięcie mogą zwiastować obracanie się działka laserowego przeznaczanego do strącania zagrożenia z szyb. Na szczęście miał zmysł, który wydawał się wiedzieć absolutnie wszystko, co prawda nie ze szczegółami, ale w ułamku sekund analizował zagrożenie i pozwolił mu decydować, którą drogi ucieczki obrać, nawet gdy nie miał pojęcia co lub kto go atakuje.

Krok po kroczku pokonywał kolejne piętra, ani razu nie patrząc w dół. To chciał zostawić na sam koniec, więc patrzył tylko w górę albo na boki. Nie był jeszcze na samej górze, a widok już robił wrażenie. Słońce już dawno zaszło, miasto jednak lśniło własnym blaskiem, a jego światła odbijały się od powierzchni World Trade Center w taki sposób, że Peter miał wrażenie bycia otoczonym przez miliony białych i żółtych punkcików.

Początkowa droga była stosunkowo łatwa, szedł cały czas w prostej linii, nie zbaczając z wybranej ścieżki, ale gdy przyspieszył nieco i dostał się wyżej, natrafił na małą przeszkodę. Kilka okien przed nim było rozświetlonych, a to znaczyło, że ktoś za nimi jest. Do tej pory nie miał z tym problemu, nie bał się też, że ktoś go zobaczy ze środka nawet po ciemku, bo po prostu przemieszczał się za szybko i pewnie wyglądał jak jakiś ptak lecący w górę budynku, ale przy zapalonym świetle już nie mógł udawać obiektu badań ornitologów. Jego sylwetka będzie zbyt dobrze widoczna, nawet gdy praktycznie przebiegnie po rozświetlonej szybie, ludzie go zauważą i zaalarmują kogo trzeba, a wtedy żegnaj wspinaczko.

Ominięcie pomieszczeń z ludźmi w środku zabierze mu sporo czasu, nawet bardzo, bo gdy patrzył w górę, widział więcej rozświetlonych biur, ale musiał ich unikać, jeśli nie chciał być złapany. Mógłby spróbować się przemknąć i iść dalej w linii prostej, ale wolał nie ryzykować, zwłaszcza że gdy zbliżył się do światła, zmysł zaczął dawać o sobie znać, a Peterowi przemknęło przed oczami kilka wizualizacji tego, jak mogłaby się potoczyć próba przejścia po szybie, za którą kryli się ludzie.

Ostrożnie przystanął tuż przy samej krawędzi piętra i zajrzał do środka. Pomimo późnej pory, w biurze wciąż było trochę ludzi. Około dziesięć osób pracowało przy swoich biurkach, ale byli już wyraźnie zmęczeni i ich wzrok wciąż uciekał od komputera, kierując się w stronę okna, przez które właśnie zaglądał Peter.

Zmysł, który do tej pory objawiał się tylko jako niewielkie swędzenie z tyłu czaski, teraz przerodził się w ukłucie. Peter zareagował i zniżył się, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, co się stało. Ktoś go zauważył, a raczej czubek jego głowy i wystające oczy maski. Nie wiedział, czy ten ktoś uzna jego widok za objaw zmęczenia czy podejdzie do okna i sprawdzi, ale nie zamierzał czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Skręcił w lewo i gdy tylko miał wolną przestrzeń, ruszył znowu w górę, zostawiając biura za sobą.

Od tego momentu światła w oknach były coraz częstsze. Natrafił nawet na całą ich poziomą linię, przez którą musiał przejść na inną ścianę budynku, by iść dalej. Gdy otworzyła się przed nim pusta droga, przyspieszył, bo już i tak sporo czasu spędził na tym wieżowcu, a szczyt wciąż wydawał się być tak odległy, jak na początku. Z tego powodu przestał już patrzeć w górę, by się nie dołować swoimi marnymi postępami. Był pewien, że wspinanie jest trochę szybsze, ale najwyraźniej nie. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że gdyby miał pokonać taki dystans biegnąc, a nie pełzając, to już dawno by to zrobił, a nie męczył się z tym prawie dziesięć minut.

Peter poczuł nagle silny ból z tyłu czaszki, który zmusił go wręcz do zatrzymania się. Będzie musiał popracować nad reagowaniem na ostrzeżenia, bo w czasie walki coś takiego może być niebezpieczne. Tak jak teraz, kiedy był odsłonięty z każdej strony i przez chwilę nie mógł się ruszyć, zbyt sparaliżowany przez ból. Nawet nie wiedział, co mu grozi, zobaczył tylko strzały.

Wkrótce wszystko się rozjaśniło, gdy usłyszał wirnik helikoptera, który bardzo szybko z ledwo słyszalnego zrobił się potwornie głośny. Najgorsze było to, że dźwięk rozchodził się zbyt nieregularnie, by zlokalizować jego źródło, ale na pewno helikopter nadleci z prawa lub z lewa, bardzo blisko budynku, zapewne w celu sprawdzenia czy wszystko jest w porządku. Jeśli go zobaczą, to już po nim, a nie miał jak uciec, no chyba że dalej w górę, poza pułap maszyny lub w bok. Tylko skąd miał wiedzieć, która strona jest bezpieczna, a na której wystawi się na cel karabinu?

Zmysł jak zwykle okazał się niezawodny. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ten to wyczuł, może po prostu poprzez zmianę kierunku wiatru, ale Peter nagle instynktownie wiedział, że musi uciekać w lewo. Wykonał długi skok w tamtą stronę, łapiąc się ściany gdy tylko wyczuł, że spada, po czym szybko przemknął za róg, tuż przed tym jak helikopter z potwornym rykiem wirników pojawił się tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był Peter.

Przylgnął do ściany jakby chciał, żeby go teraz wchłonęła. Bał się nawet wychylić, żeby zobaczyć, jak blisko jest helikopter. Na pewno blisko, bo zaczynał głuchnąć od tego hałasu, a co gorsza ten w ogóle nie malał. Maszyna najwyraźniej zawisła w powietrzu, a jej załoga obserwowała otoczenie.

Snop światła pojawił się zaraz obok niego, gdyby teraz był wychylony, zauważyliby go. Dla pewności, odsunął się ostrożnie od krawędzi, przez cały czas wstrzymując oddech. Odetchnął dopiero, gdy światło zniknęło. Dobrze zrobił, że się schował. Gdyby został, na pewno by go dostrzegli i zaatakowali bez żadnych pytań ani dociekania kim w ogóle jest. Światło jednoznacznie wskazywało na to, że przeszukują ścianę WTC, jakby spodziewali się na niej kogoś znaleźć, choć zapewne chodziło o zaglądanie do biur.

Zmysł Petera wciąż był aktywny, nie wywoływał bólu jak to pierwsze ostrzeżenie, ale nieprzerwanie przypominał o wciąż istniejącym niebezpieczeństwie, choć nie było to konieczne, ciężko było zapomnieć o helikopterze, który cały czas hałasował. Pierwszy raz był tak blisko tej maszyny, wiedział że są głośne, ale że aż tak?

Miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie odlecą, że będzie zmuszony wchodzić z nimi w pobliżu, licząc na to, że nie wzniosą się nagle wyżej i go nie zauważą, ale na szczęście helikopter ruszył w końcu i odleciał, a łopot jego wirników systematycznie cichł. Gdyby piloci w jakimkolwiek momencie spojrzeli w prawo, zobaczyliby Petera, który praktycznie na płasko przylegał do tafli szkła.

Patrzył jak odlatują, ale ruszył się dopiero gdy byli naprawdę daleko. Miał ochotę się przeżegnać, gdy w końcu był bezpieczny, ale zamiast tego ruszył dalej w górę, ciesząc się z tego, że zmysł wreszcie ucichł. Był genialny, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, ale mógłby nie być przy tym tak bolesny.

Starał się wchodzić jak najszybciej, by znów uniknąć helikoptera, gdyby ten wrócił albo nadleciał kolejny. Był jak na widelcu i bardzo mu się to nie podobało, więc chciał mieć to już wszystko za sobą i znaleźć się trochę bliżej ziemi. Na szczęście był już tak wysoko, że nikt z sąsiednich budynków nie był w stanie go zobaczyć. Chociaż jeden problem z głowy.

Szybkie tempo dawało rezultaty i wreszcie czuł, że robi postępy i zbliża się do końca swojej wspinaczki. Zaczynał już być zmęczony, zmarzł, ale nie zatrzymał się i pomimo drżenia palców, na których spoczywał ciężar całego ciała, parł dalej na przód. Gdy wreszcie zaczepił nimi o krawędź dachu, uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Wstąpiły w niego nowe siły i bez problemu postawił stopy na stabilnym gruncie.

Widok z najwyższego punktu w mieście był niesamowity i zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Miał widok na cały Nowy Jork, każdy okręg, most czy charakterystyczny punkt. Widział rzekę Hudson i Statuę Wolności, Empire State Building i Madison Squere Garden, Central Park i wiele inny punktów zielonych, widział nawet światła pobliskiego New Jersey i samoloty startujące z miejscowych lotnisk.

Było warto się tu wspiąć, naprawdę warto, ale to nie był jeszcze najwyższy punkt. Zachęcony tymi wszystkimi widokami wspiął się na maszt i choć w takiej skali różnica była raczej niewielka, to i tak zachwycił się jeszcze bardziej niż chwile wcześniej. Pod sobą miał miasto, a nad sobą i wokół siebie już tylko ciemne, nocne niebo.

Uśmiechając się pod maską, odetchnął pełną piersią i napawał się tym, gdzie się znajdował. Już nawet nie było mu zimno, choć na samej górze wiało dosyć mocno i cały czas musiał się pilnować, by nie spaść. Żałował, że Wade nie może tego zobaczyć. Byłby zachwycony i pewnie chętnie skończyłby z samej góry, nawet gdyby nic go nie uratowało przed śmiercią. Każdy powinien móc podziwiać widoki z tej wysokości, to było coś niesamowitego i Peter był niezwykle wdzięczny za moce, które mu to umożliwiły. Mógłby tu zostać już na zawsze, odczuwał w tym miejscu spokój i aż żal było się od niego odcinać, ale nie przyszedł tu, żeby spędzić w tym miejscu resztę życia. Pierwszy test zaliczony, czas na drugi – swobodne opadanie i lot na sieci.

Bułka z masłem, co może pójść nie tak?

Balansując na jednej nodze, Peter spojrzał w dół. Czuł się jak na krawędzi przepaści i niewiele się to od tego różniło. Przez moment zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale szybko wziął się w garść. Musi przywyknąć do takich wysokości, teraz będą dla niego chlebem powszednim, nie może się ich bać. I chociaż powtarzał sobie, że się wcale nie boi, to jego serce i tak łomotało. Być może nawet nie z powodu dużej wysokości, a tego, co ona może dla niego oznaczać, jeśli spadnie. Nagle nie był już przekonany do tego, czy powinien to robić.    

\- To był zły pomysł – stwierdził patrząc na ulicę pod sobą. – Bardzo zły.

Miał się huśtać po mieście po raz pierwszy, dlaczego musiał wybrać start z najwyższego budynku miasta? Widok był nieziemski, to fakt, ale do najbliższego dachu, do którego będzie mógł przyczepić sieć jeszcze spora droga. Zginie, jak nic zginie. Dobrze, że już go nie zestrzelili.

\- Okej, czas na spektakularne samobójstwo.

Sięgnął do kieszeni swojego stroju i wyciągnął z jednej wyraźnie większej swój telefon, do którego podłączył słuchawki. Włożył je ostrożnie do uszu, cały czas balansując na jednej nodze i starając się wsadzić dłoń pod maskę. Kabel przykleił siecią do klatki piersiowej i żeber, by o nic nim nie zaczepić, a telefon schował na swoje miejsce, uprzednio wybierając jakiś żywszy utwór. Jak umierać, to chociaż przy brzmieniu ulubionej muzyki. Choć cały czas miał nadzieję, że mu się uda i nie umrze.

Gdy tylko usłyszał pierwsze nuty piosenki, odbił się z całej siły od masztu wieżowca i zaczął spadać głową w dół, daleko od jego ścian.

\- Zły pomysł, zły pomysł, zły pomysł! – powtarzał w panice, patrząc jak ziemia przybliża się z każdą kolejną sekundą. – Aaa!

Nie miał nawet czasu ani odwagi, by napawać się samym spadaniem i tym całym pędem powietrza, zostało mu kilka sekund życia, a zmysł wariował jak opętany, starając się dorównać szalejącemu sercu. Peter obrócił się szybko, balansując w powietrzu i pomimo strachu rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu innego budynku, o który mógłby zaczepić. Wiedział, że taki znalazł, bo podpowiedział mu to instynkt. Pozostało mu już tylko wyczekać na odpowiedni moment, choć wszystko w nim wręcz rwało się, by użyć teleportera. Powstrzymał się jednak i wyczekał, po czym szybko, praktycznie bez celowania wystrzelił sieć pomiędzy jednym a drugim uderzeniem serca. Trafił idealnie.

Całym nim szarpnęło, gdy pajęczyna zatrzymała upadek. Wciąż krzycząc jak opętaniec, Peter poleciał gwałtownie i szybko do przodu jak na wahadle, czując jak powietrze sieka go po twarzy i całym ciele, dopóki nie zaczął zwalniać. Puścił sieć w najwyższym punkcie, od razu wystrzeliwując kolejną i nabierając jeszcze większej prędkości niż wcześniej.

\- Woo! – krzyknął oczarowany i zaśmiał się radośnie. Udało mu się, udało!

Tak jak trenował w hangarze, manewrował swoim ciałem  by nadać sobie pędu jak na huśtawce. Śmignął między budynkami, po bokach widząc tylko rozmazany od prędkości obraz. Wciąż był wysoko nad ziemią, mógłby się teraz nawet puścić, a i tak udałoby mu się uratować. Tak też zrobił.

Tuż przed tym, jak osiągnął maksymalną wysokość, puścił się sieci i wystrzelił do przodu jak z procy, robiąc w powietrzu kilka salt. Czuł się już pewniej niż za pierwszym razem, nie bał się też aż tak, dlatego czekał do ostatniej chwili z wystrzeleniem kolejnej sieci.

Poczuł szarpnięcie, gdy trafiła w ścianę budynku, a on śmignął pomiędzy jadącymi ulicą samochodami, śmiejąc się przy tym jak opętany.

\- To jest zajebiste! – krzyknął na cały głos, przekrzykując pęd powietrza i muzykę w uszach.

Następną siecią wzbił się znowu wyżej, a potem jeszcze wyżej, aż nie znalazł się na bezpiecznej wysokości. Tam wygiął ciało we właściwy sposób i zakręcił na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu.

\- O nie, nie, nie! – przeraził się, gdy źle wymierzył i leciał teraz wprost na jeden z budynków.

Odbił się od niego jak piłeczka i zakręcił wokół własnej osi, tracąc prędkość, a potem wpadł na ten, do którego przyczepił sieć. Oszołomiony przykleił się do ściany wieżowca, nabrał rozpędu na czworaka i skoczył, wracając do huśtania. Spudłował.

Szybko zaczął spadać, ale równie szybko naprawił swój błąd i wycelował znowu. Ten mały wypadek go nie zniechęcił i znów cieszył się wolnością, jaka panowała w powietrzu. Był teraz piekielnie szybki, pomimo muzyki słyszał szum powietrza, które przecinał lecąc do przodu. Jego mięśnie pracowały w idealnej harmonii, by wybijać go jak najdalej, czuł jak się napinają i rozluźniają z każdym kolejnym, powtarzanym ruchem.   

Był tak szybki, że nic nie było wyraźne, pewnie sam też nie był dobrze widoczny dla tych, którzy akurat patrzyli w jego kierunku. Mógłby zwolnić, ale po co? Tak było dobrze. To była jak jazda najszybszym samochodem świata, lot odrzutowcem, tylko lepiej, bo bez żadnych barier oddzielających go od świata. Przez swój cienki strój czuł jak chlasta go zimne powietrze, jak wpada mu do ust pomimo maski i sprawia, że się nim nieco dławi. Pewnie gdyby nie wizjery maski, to oczy by mu łzawiły, ale przyjąłby i to bez żadnego narzekania. Już kochał ten sposób podróżowania, mógłby się uzależnić.

Miał się spotkać z Wadem, ale postanowił nadłożyć drogi i biorąc kolejny zakręt – nieco lepszy niż pierwszy, ale wciąż nieidealny, bo odbił się od budynku nogami, żeby na niego nie wpaść – skierował się do Empire State Building. Starał się osiągnąć jak największą prędkość, nim do niego dotrze, bo zamierzał zrobić coś bardzo szalonego. Wyrzucał się więc do przodu jak najmocniej, aż powoli zaczął sapać z wysiłku. Gdy wyczuł, że szybciej już nie poleci, że to maks co z siebie wyciśnie, utrzymał tę prędkość jak najdłużej.

Jak szybko się teraz poruszał, tak właściwie? Szybciej od samochodów? Od helikoptera? Nie miał pojęcia, ale czuł, że byłby w stanie prześcignąć Deadharleya. Nigdy nie uważał się za fana szybkości, ale ta prędkość, ten pęd, ta adrenalina… to było coś niesamowitego. Gdyby mógł, rozpędziłby się jeszcze bardziej, okrążył cały Manhattan i wrócił tam skąd zaczynał. Był teraz wolny, zrelaksowany, ale jednocześnie pełen energii, która szukała z niego ujścia i znajdowała je w tej szalonej podróży przez miasto. Między budynkami. Na pajęczynie. Brzmiało absurdalnie, ale było tak niesamowite, że każdej osobie na świecie życzyłby przeżycia tego. Może śmiała teza, ale mało co mogło się dla niego równać z tym uczuciem, które towarzyszyło mu teraz w górze.

Empire State Building był już blisko. Peter po raz ostatni spróbował nabrać większej prędkość, ale gdy to nic nie dało, zaczął się wznosić coraz wyżej, aż i w tym osiągnął maksimum.

\- Dasz radę, Peter, dasz radę – powtarzał, by dodać sobie pewności siebie tuż przed tym jak rozhuśtał się po raz ostatni i używając dwóch sieci na raz, wystrzelił w górę.

Złożył ręce przy bokach, złączył stopy razem i maksymalnie wyprostowany pomknął w górę. Czuł się jak jakaś torpeda, leciał teraz jeszcze szybciej niż przy pomocy sieci i błyskawicznie nabierał prędkości. Wyżej, szybciej, aż w końcu zaczął tracić prędkość i czas było się ratować.

Przyczepił sieć do ściany budynku i przyciągnął się do niego, po czym spojrzał w dół. Pokonał ponad połowę wysokości wieżowca. Aż nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom co był w stanie zrobić.

\- Tak! – zawołał wyrzucając ręce w górę i szybko zaczął się wspinać, aż nie dotarł na najwyższy punkt – iglicę.

Stanął na niej na jednej nodze i podziwiał miasto, które miał teraz całe u swych stóp. Już na World Trade Center mógł podziwiać niesamowite widoki, mimo to i tak zaparło mu dech w piersi, gdy spojrzał raz jeszcze na rozświetlony Manhattan, mosty, zieleń Central Parku czy Time Square, które było niczym Syriusz na nocnym niebie – jasne i najbardziej widoczne. Samą wieżę WTC też było widać, podobnie jak wieżę Avengers. Nowy Jork nocą i z góry wyglądał pięknie. Żałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą aparatu.

\- Następnym razem – stwierdził, chłonąc nowe doznania. Uwielbiał swoje nowe moce, swoje wyrzutnie, swój strój. Bez nich nigdy nie doświadczyłby tego wszystkiego co dzisiaj. To było niesamowite. Miał ochotę niczym postać DiCaprio w Titanicu krzyczeć, że jest królem świata. Tak się w końcu czuł, jak król podziwiający swoje królestwo – wolny i pozbawiony wszelkich zmartwień. Latanie na sieci, to było naprawdę coś. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy pokaże to wszystko Wade’owi.

A skoro o nim mowa, chyba czas wreszcie ruszyć dupę na patrol, stwierdził. I tak już musiał spadać, bo w jego stronę leciał jakiś helikopter. Jeśli go zobaczą, może być nieciekawie.

Odbił się od masztu i runął w dół. Tym razem nie krzyczał, nie panikował, tylko cieszył się swobodnym opadaniem i walącym z ekscytacji oraz wysiłku sercem, a gdy przyszła na to pora, wypuścił sieć i poleciał przez miasto, prosto do swojego chłopaka. 

Na razie podróżował spokojnie, bez żadnych sztuczek, choć korciło go, by wykonać parę obrotów, przelecieć jak najbliżej mijanych budynków czy nawet czepić się helikoptera, jeśli nadejdzie taka okazja, ale wolał nie robić tego, póki jeszcze nie miał wprawy w lataniu. Znowu parę razy nie trafił w wybrany budynek i tylko duża wysokość go ratowała, i dawała możliwość kolejnej próby. Znowu też obił sobie ciało na zakrętach, gdy wpadł na dwa budynki, w jednym nawet rozbijając szybę.

Krzywiąc się na ten widok, umknął nim ktoś zdążył go zobaczyć i znów ruszył przed siebie, czując jak niecierpliwi się tuż przed skokiem, by znowu być w powietrzu. Doszło nawet do tego, że nie miał ochoty dołączać do najemnika i iść na patrol, był zadowolony z latania i to najchętniej by robił całą noc. Szkoda że nie mógł tego zrobić. Przynajmniej dzisiaj, ale kiedyś… Kiedyś wybierze się na całonocne huśtanie po mieście i wróci dopiero, gdy zaczną go boleć ramiona albo skończą się naboje do wyrzutni.      

Zbliżał się szybko do miejsca spotkania z Wadem. Wytężył więc wzrok, by jak najwcześniej go zobaczyć i przylecieć z odpowiedniej strony. Zobaczył go już z oddali, kręcił się w wyznaczonym miejscu i czekał, bynajmniej nie cierpliwie. Peter uśmiechnął się i przyspieszył, szybko nabierając prędkości.

\- Nadchodzę! – krzyknął tuż przed tym, jak śmiejąc się wpadł na niczego niespodziewającego się Deadpoola.

Upadli obaj i poturlali się po dachu. Peter uderzył o coś łokciem, zabolał go też nadgarstek, a mimo to śmiał się dalej uradowany, podczas gdy Wade pod nim usiłował się wydostać.

\- Jezu – wysapał i zrzucił z siebie w końcu Petera. – Powinieneś popracować nad lądowanie, Launchpad.

\- To było specjalnie – wyjaśnił i stanął na nogi, wyjmując z uszu słuchawki, które schował do kieszeni razem z telefonem. Od tego latania był nabuzowany energią, gdyby dalej leciała mu muzyka, pewnie zacząłby tańczyć. – To ze skręcaniem mam problem.

\- Latasz całkiem nieźle, więc pewnie i to wkrótce opanujesz – stwierdził, otrzepując się z brudu. – Znaczy, żyjesz, więc chyba huśtanie idzie ci dobrze. Jak w ogóle było?

\- Oh, Wade, nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak wspaniale – powiedział podekscytowany i doskoczył do najemnika, łapiąc go za ramiona i potrząsając nim. – To była jedna z najlepszych chwil mojego życia! Te widoki, ta prędkość, adrenalina, ta, ta, ta… wolność! Nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego!

\- Znaczy było zajebiście? – zapytał, uśmiechając się pod maską.

\- Super zajebiście! – poprawił, nie mogąc wytrzymać z tej radości. – Nawet nie wiesz jaki widok jest z World Trade Center.

\- Nie złapali cię?

\- Jeden helikopter był blisko, ale schowałem się przed nim po drugiej stronie budynku – opowiedział z przejęciem. – Ten mój zmysł jest całkiem przydatny, wiedział nawet skąd nadlatuje śmigłowiec. Ciekawe jak?

Miał teorię, że w jakiś sposób dostał włoski jak u ptaszników, które potrafiły wyczuwać drżenie powietrza i zbliżającego się przeciwnika, tylko zamiast tymi włoskami porosnąć, otrzymał ich jakąś dziwną, metafizyczną wersję. Albo to było jeszcze coś innego.

\- Widzę martwych ludzi – wyszeptał Wade przerażonym głosem.

\- Szósty zmysł? – zdziwił się. – Bardziej pajęczy zmysł.

\- Pajęczy zmysł – powtórzył, jakby smakując tego słowa. – Podoba mi się.

\- Ja tylko żartowałem.

\- Nie ważne, od dzisiaj tak to się nazywa.

Peter wzruszył ramionami. Jemu nie robiło to różnicy, równie dobrze zmysł mógł się nazywać Bartholomew, ważne żeby działał tak, jak robił to dotąd.

\- To skoro już poćwiczyłeś latanie na sieci – odezwał się znowu Deadpool. – To może zaczniemy wreszcie patrol? Zaraz wszyscy źli pochowają się do swoich nor.

\- Oh, jasne! – zgodził się od razu. Chętnie z kimś powalczy, wypróbuje nowy styl walki i pomoże paru osobom. Nie licząc tamtej rodziny, to dawno nikogo nie uratował, skrzywdził za to jedną osobę, a to było o jedną za dużo. Czas zamazać tę okropną statystykę i stworzyć nowe wspomnienia związane z pajęczymi mocami. Najlepiej jak najwięcej.

\- No to wracamy do siebie! – zdecydował najemnik i ruszył do drzwi prowadzących na klatkę schodową.

\- Czekaj! – zatrzymał go Peter. – Zawiozę nas tam, wskocz mi tylko na plecy.

Chciał pokazać swojemu chłopakowi tę całą magię latania po mieście, podzielić się z nim tym doświadczeniem, pochwalić się, by pokochał to równie mocno, co on.

\- Świetny pomysł. – Peter ucieszył się i odwrócił, by Wade się na niego wspiął, ale najemnik jeszcze nie skończył mówić: - Ale na kiedy indziej.

\- Co? – zdziwił się.

Nic nie rozumiał. Czy Deadpool nie chciał z nim lecieć? A jeśli tak, to dlaczego? Bał się? Nie ufał, że może to zrobić bezpiecznie?

\- Jak to było? Masz problem ze skręcaniem? – zapytał, a Peter mu przytaknął. – Nie wiem czy wożenie mnie na plecach znacznie to ułatwi.

\- Dam radę – upierał się. Chciał to wszystko przeżyć jeszcze raz, tym razem z Wadem. Nawet jeśli wpadną na budynek czy dwa, to przecież nic im się nie stanie. Zwłaszcza najemnikowi, a on w razie czego zawsze może użyć teleportera.

\- Na wszelki wypadek odłóżmy to w czasie – zaproponował i podszedł do niego. – Wierz mi, chętnie bym na ciebie wskoczył, zawsze mam na to ochotę, ale lepiej nie ryzykować.

\- Ty się boisz ryzyka? – zapytał zdziwiony. – Ty?

\- Hej, ktoś musi zachować zdrowy rozsądek, gdy ty go tracisz – zauważył. – Na tym polega partnerstwo, ty pilnujesz mnie, a ja ciebie.

Peter westchnął rozczarowany, ale nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko zgodzić się z Wadem. Faktycznie, latanie z dodatkowym balastem, gdy nie do końca panował nad własnym ciężarem w powietrzu, to może nie był najlepszy pomysł. Poza tym nie miał pewności, czy nawet lot w linii prostej będzie wyglądał jak dotychczas. Może się okazać, że straci znacząco na zwrotności i tylko niepotrzebnie narazi ich obu.

\- Okej, zrobimy to kiedy indziej – poddał się. – Ale nie chcę wracać na Brooklyn motocyklem.

Pomimo wcześniejszej tęsknoty za tym sposobem podróżowania, chęć powtórzenia lotu była zbyt silna, by zastąpić ją Harleyem.

\- Możesz lecieć za mną.

\- Zgoda! – przytaknął od razu i podszedł do krawędzi budynku. – Złaź szybko na dół, chcę już lecieć.

\- Ale się z ciebie narwaniec zrobił – zaśmiał się Wade. – Strach pomyśleć jak byś na to wszystko reagował będąc jeszcze w liceum.

\- Eksplodowałbym ze szczęścia – odparł bez zastanowienia, ale bardzo pewny siebie. – Pośpiesz się.

\- Wiesz – Deadpool stanął obok niego, spoglądając w dół – tędzy będzie szybciej niż schodami, którymi tu wszedłem.

\- Nie rozkwasisz się na chodniku, Wade – zabronił mu od razu, domyślając się, o co mu chodzi. – Zabiłbyś się.

\- Miałem raczej na myśli to. – Najemnik złapał go za dłoń i przejechał kciukiem po spuście wyrzutni, który nacisnął nagle. Sieć trafiła go w klatkę piersiową, ale wciąż była przyczepiona do całego urządzenia. Żeby ją odczepić, Peter musiałby ją złapać i wykonać odpowiedni ruch nadgarstkiem, by ją od niego oderwać. – Co powiesz?

\- Tylko się nie wierć – odparł i popchnął Deadpooola, wyrzucając go poza budynek. Szybko zaparł się nogami i nacisnął spust wyrzutni, by sieć dalej leciała i powoli opuszczała w dół najemnika, który zaczął uradowany machać nogami. – Mówiłem nie wierć się!

\- Czuję się jak komandos! – krzyknął w odpowiedzi.

Podróż w dół trwała stosunkowo szybko, bo tylko jakąś minutę. Niestety Wade go nie posłuchał i cały czas próbował się bujać, mocno ryzykując tym samym oberwanie sieci, gdyby Peter tylko na moment przestał ją wypuszczać. Wtedy trzymała się tylko na styk i była znacznie słabsza niż po kontakcie z powietrzem, przez który nabierała wytrzymałości potrzebnej do tego, by mógł się na niej swobodnie huśtać. Ale dla najemnika liczyło się wyłącznie to, że może się trochę pobujać. Byłoby to zabawne, gdyby nie ryzykował przy tym połamania wszystkich swoich kości i kilkugodzinnego dochodzenia do siebie. Dopiero gdy był już dostatecznie nisko, by nie zrobić sobie krzywdy, Peter pozwolił sobie na śmianie się z całej sytuacji. W końcu tego właśnie pragnął, by Wade poczuł to co on. Na razie musiała mu wystarczyć tylko bezpieczna wersja poruszania się na pajęczynie.

Po znalezieniu się na bezpiecznym chodniku, Deadpool od razu wskoczył na Harleya, ignorując gapiów, którzy musieli być nieźle zaskoczeni jego nagłym pojawieniem się z góry. Peter zeskoczył z dachu i podążył za najemnikiem, gdy ten tylko odpalił silnik i ruszył z kopyta w stronę Brooklynu.

Poczuł dreszcze, czując znów pęd towarzyszący huśtaniu. Chyba nigdy nie przejdzie nad tym do porządku dziennego, to było jak ciągłe zastrzyki z adrenaliną, satysfakcjonujące za każdym razem i wcale się nie nudzące. Śmiać mu się chciało z tego, że mógłby to wszystko mieć kilka dni wcześniej, gdyby nie niepewność i strach. Następnym razem odważniej podejdzie do takich zmian w życiu, choć nic lepszego niż te moce już raczej nie zyska, przynajmniej w kwestii bycia nadczłowiekiem.

Wade jechał bardzo szybko, ewidentnie nie zamierzał mu ułatwiać podążania za nim. Szkoda, że nie mógł go wyprzedzić i samemu poprowadzić, ale najemnik miałby jeszcze większe problemy z nadążaniem za nim, niż odwrotnie. Peter skupił więc swój wzrok na motocyklu jadącym kawałek przed nim i huśtał się najszybciej jak potrafił.

To był zły pomysł.

Zmysł co prawda ostrzegł go, że zaraz na coś wpadnie, ale był zbyt zaoferowany lotem, by w porę zareagować. Wpadł na budynek, który był przed nim, co było pokłosiem źle wziętego zakrętu. Zderzył się ze ścianą ramieniem, które natychmiast zapłonęło bólem. Nie złapał go, chociaż bardzo chciał, zamiast tego przyczepił się do wieżowca i szybko wspiął się na sama górę. Na szczęście nie było wysoko.

Wade zniknął mu z oczu, ale domyślił się, że będzie jechał do najbliższego mostu, tam też więc ruszył z nadzieją, że jeszcze go do goni. Tym razem uważniej patrzył na to, gdzie leci. Dość już się obił, nie chciał powtórki, nawet jeśli siniaki zostaną najwyżej na kilka godzin.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy doleciał do mostu pierwszy, ale zatrzymał się na jego pierwszym łuku i odczekał chwilę, rozmasowując sobie wciąż obolałe ramię. Miał szczęście, Deadpool wkrótce nadjechał, jak zwykle nie przejmując się ani trochę przepisami. Peter pokręcił głową i ruszył dalej, zeskakując z mostu w chwili, kiedy najemnik akurat na niego wjeżdżał.

Obawiał się lotu tędy, bo musiał się poruszać dość nisko, ale samochodów na szczęście było o tej porze na tyle mało, że nie musiał się specjalnie obawiać o wykrycie. Jeszcze nie czas, powtarzał sobie, gdy pokonał most i obaj z Wadem znaleźli się na Brooklynie, skąd od razu skierowali się w stronę Queens.

Budynki były tu niższe niż na Manhattanie, ale wciąż nadawały się do huśtania. Lecąc tak przez Brooklyn odkrył, że nie jest już to tak samo fajne, jak wśród wieżowców. Leciał zdecydowanie niżej niż wcześniej, za nisko jak na jego gust, ale innej opcji nie było.

Gdy zabudowania zrobiły się naprawdę niziutkie, Peter wylądował na pierwszym lepszym dachu i zaczął po nich biec, skacząc z jednego na drugi. Robił tak, bo lecąc jeszcze niżej niż wcześniej, widziałby go każdy przechodzień, nawet w nocy i jedynie w świetle latarni. Na piechotę był wolniejszy niż gdy poruszał się dzięki sieciom, nie mógł więc dogonić najemnika, który musiał się jednak zorientować, że stracił ogon, bo krótko po tym, jak Peter porzucił wyrzutnie, Wade nadbiegał z naprzeciwka, machając mu na przywitanie.

\- Spidey! – zawołał i przeskoczył do niego z drugiego budynku, racząc Petera silnym uściskiem.

\- Wade... – wydusił z siebie – nie widzieliśmy się z dwadzieścia minut.

\- To za długo – stwierdził, ale puścił go. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem gotowy na trochę akcji!

Deadpool zaczął się rozgrzewać biegając w miejscu i wyprowadzając parę ciosów.

\- Jesteśmy prawie w Queens, możemy w sumie zacząć – zgodził się. Mogą po drodze do jego rodzinnego okręgu poszukać paru złodziejaszków czy innych przestępców. Kapitan mieszkał w zupełnie innej dzielnicy, więc raczej się tu na niego nie natkną.   

I tak oficjalnie rozpoczął się ich pierwszy patrol z udziałem nowego alter ego Petera. Było w tym coś nostalgicznego, bo nie używali Harleya, tylko tak jak na początku znajomości poruszali się o własnych nogach. Teraz jednak Peter nie musiał od czasu od czasu wspinać się na plecy Deadpoola, by pokonać większą odległość, wprost przeciwnie, powinno być na odwrót, bo to teraz Wade miał z tym problem, gdy budynek przed nimi był wyższy niż ten, na którym stali, a nie było się czego chwycić.

Peter bez problemu wspinał się wtedy na górę, ale Wade musiał kombinować z teleporterem, bo odmawiał propozycjom wzięcia go na barana. Martwił się, że taka próba skończy się źle, że Peter nie utrzyma ich wspólnego ciężaru, choć przecież nie powinien mieć z tym problemu. W ogóle zauważył, że najemnik bardzo uważnie go obserwuje niczym kwoka swoje pisklęta. Nie był pewien, czy powinien to doceniać, czy denerwować się brakiem zaufania. Chyba jednak to pierwsze. Profesjonalna część Wade, ta sama, która go do tego wszystkiego namawiała, na pewno ufała mu, że da radę, ale ta strona, która była chłopakiem Petera, martwiła się o jego dobro i pewnie jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiła, że jego ukochane maleństwo nie jest już takie bezbronne jak kiedyś.

Do tej pory Deadpool zawsze miał na niego oko w czasie patroli, teraz nie będzie musiał tego robić, ale ciężko się pozbyć starych nawyków. Zwłaszcza że Peter wciąż był podatny na obrażenia, nie stał się nagle nieśmiertelny, po prostu zyskał umiejętności, które pozwalają mu lepiej zagrożenia unikać, ale nie czyniły go odpornym.         

Ich wspólna przebieżka po dachach, która przypomniała Peterowi o joggingu, którego dawno już nie uprawiał, zakończyła się na jednym z dachów budynku mieszkalnego. Byli właśnie w takiej dzielnicy, zaraz na granicy Brooklynu i Queens, wokół żadnych firm czy magazynów, jedynie okazjonalne sklepy i inne lokale z usługami znajdujące się na pierwszych piętrach, a nad nimi już tylko mieszkania. Wokół panowała cisza, od czasu do czasu zakłócana przez jakiś samochód. Raz też chodnikiem przeszła jakaś opatulona w płaszcz kobieta, zostawiająca za sobą szlaczek dymu papierosowego, ale poza tym żadnej żywej duszy, w mieszkaniach nie paliły się światła, sklepy były zamknięte – cisza i spokój.

Pewnie nie zatrzymaliby się w tej dzielnicy na dłużej, gdyby nie wyczulony słuch Wade’a. Gdy najemnik zatrzymał się nagle, Peter odwrócił się w jego stronę i zaraz podszedł bliżej, patrząc jak jego chłopak nasłuchuje.

\- Chyba wywęszyłem nam sprawę – oznajmił szeptem.

\- Uszami? – zdziwił się, ale podszedł za Deadpoolem do krawędzi budynku. Oczy prawie wyszły mu z orbit, gdy zobaczył w dole samochód z wypełnionym broniami bagażnikiem, a przy nim dwóch mężczyzn, którzy te bronie oglądali. – Co oni robią? Planują napad?  

Szeptał tak jak wcześniej najemnik, bo budynek na którym stali był niski i łatwo byłoby ich usłyszeć z tej wysokości.

\- Mnie to wygląda na handel – odparł Wade i nie wiadomo skąd wyciągnął niewielką lornetkę. – Uuu, niezłe cacka. Chcę takie.

\- Mało masz złomu w domu? – zapytał go i odmówił wzięcia lornetki.

\- Trochę szacunku, to moje dzieci – syknął oburzony, ale już po chwili uśmiechał się pod maską. – Okej, czas na twój wielki debiut. Pokaż im, co potrafi Spiderman.

Peter pokiwał głową, ale nawet nie kiwnął palcem, żeby zeskoczyć na dół i zaskoczyć oglądających broń. Wszystko przez to, że nagle sparaliżował go strach. Przed oczami stanęła mu scena z poprzedniego patrolu, kiedy doprowadził do śmierci jednej osoby. Nie chciał powtórki. Teoretycznie wiedział, że nie może go ona czekać, bo już załatwił trzech gości i nic im nie zrobił, ale co jak teraz będzie inaczej?

Przerażony cofnął się od krawędzi budynku i stanął jak najdalej.

\- Nie mogę – wyjaśnił widząc zdziwione spojrzenie swojego chłopaka.

\- Jeszcze chwilę temu byłeś podekscytowany – zauważył Deadpool. – Chciałeś skopać ludziom tyłki.

To prawda, ale z tej wcześniej ekscytacji nie zostało już nic. Chciał spróbować, oczywiście, że chciał, ale się zwyczajnie bał i to go trzymało w miejscu. Może gdyby natknęli się na tych dwóch chwilę po jego debiutanckim locie na sieci, to nie wahałby się ani trochę, ale teraz, kiedy adrenaliny już nie było w jego żyłach? Nie ma szans.

\- Co jak zrobię im krzywdę? – zapytał.

\- No lepiej, żebyś ją im zrobił, zasługują na to. – Peter spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Znaczy, nie że śmiertelną krzywdę, ale taką tyci, tyci… Wiesz o co mi chodzi.

\- Boję się, że jednak się pospieszyłem – wyznał niepewnie i skulił się w sobie. – Może powinienem jeszcze poćwiczyć kilka dni, tak żeby się upewnić, że nie zrobię nikomu krzywdy swoimi ciosami.

\- Przecież świetnie sobie radzisz – przypomniał i wystawił przed siebie dłoń. – Uściśnij ją, najmocniej jak potrafisz, ale bez łamania mi kości.

\- Wade…

\- Zrób to – ponaglił go.

Nie miał na to ochoty, ale czuł, że jest w stanie to zrobić i nic najemnikowi nie połamać, dlatego wykonał jego polecenie i ścisnął jego dłoń tak mocno, jak zrobiłby to dawny Peter Parker. Żadna kość nie chrupnęła.

\- I co teraz? – Nie miał pojęcia w czym miałoby mu to pomóc.

\- Teraz zrób to samo delikatnie, ale użyciem pajęczej siły – powiedział i przybliżył swoją dłoń.

\- Ale po co?

\- Po prostu to zrób.

Peter niechętnie powtórzył eksperyment, tym razem bardzo szybko miażdżąc chyba każdą kość w dłoni Wade’a. Cofnął rękę niemal natychmiast, gdy tylko usłyszał trzaski, ale szkody zdążył już narobić.

\- Wybacz.

\- Zaraz będzie okej – zapewnił, potrząsając sflaczałą dłonią. – Widzisz, panujesz nad wszystkim.

\- Walka to co innego.

\- Pierdolenie – stwierdził. – Jeśli potrafisz uścisnąć dłoń tak, by nic mi nie połamać, to jesteś też w stanie się tak bić.

\- Teraz wierzyłem, że mi się uda.

\- Więc wierz i później. Wierz tak mocno, że nawet Papież poczuje się zawstydzony tym, że nie ma tak silnej wiary – poradził mu.

\- I myślisz, że to wystarczy? – zapytał uśmiechając się.

\- Duh – odparł i objął go ramieniem. – You got this! We Got this together! – zaśpiewał na cały głos.

\- Co to było? – dało się słyszeć chwilę później z dołu.

\- Teraz wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy – zauważył Peter. Wade nie wyglądał na w ogóle przejętego tym faktem.  

\- Dobra, skoro ty się boisz, to ja zacznę, a ty zeskoczysz na dół na mój znak – zaproponował i poleciał do przodu.

\- Czekaj! – syknął za nim Petera, po czym dodał zrezygnowany, gdy najemnik zniknął mu z oczu: – Jaki to będzie znak?

Świetnie. Będzie musiał sam wyczuć, kiedy będzie dobry moment, by wkroczyć. Najlepiej zanim dojdzie do jakiejś walki z udziałem najemnika. To w końcu nie miał być jego dzień. Zdołowany podszedł do krawędzi budynku i zaczął obserwować wszystko.

\- Witam panów! – przywitał się z mężczyznami Wade, gdy wylądował na chodniku, blokując im wyjazd z uliczki. – Te giwery to na sztuki, czy na wagę?

\- Kurwa, to Deadpool! – przeraził się jeden i od razu wycelował w najemnika.

\- No to co? – zapytał drugi. – Chyba się go nie boisz?

\- Panowie, ja tu tylko wpadłem po broń. – Deadpool uniósł ręce do góry, ale to nie uspokoiło obu facetów. Teraz obaj mierzyli do Wade’a, a ich palce znajdowały się niebezpiecznie blisko spustów. – Kupię sobie tylko jakiś automat i już mnie nie ma.

\- Co do tego ostatniego masz rację – odezwał się ten odważniejszy. – Zaraz cię tu nie będzie. Jesteś sam i nawet nie wyciągnąłeś broni.

\- Kto powiedział, że jestem sam?

To wyglądało na dobry moment na wkroczenie do akcji. Peter zignorował stres, złapał się krawędzi budynku i odbił od dachu nogami, skacząc w dół i lądując idealnie pomiędzy Deadpoolem, a handlarzem i jego klientem.

\- Cześć wam – przywitał się i pomachał nieśmiało, gdy obaj mężczyźni odskoczyli do tyłu, omal nie wpadając do otwartego bagażnika.

\- Kim ty, kurwa, jesteś? – wrzasnął klient. Peter poczuł mrowienie z tyłu głowy i szybko zorientował się, że to dlatego, bo mężczyzna położył palec na spuście. Zamierzał strzelać w każdej chwili.

\- Jestem Batman – odparł złowrogim i zachrypniętym głosem, po czym uśmiechnął się i machnął ręką. – Zgrywam się. Tak naprawdę jestem Spiderman. Nie brzmi może tak spektakularnie, ale hej!, tym właśnie jestem.

Mężczyźni byli wyraźnie przerażeni jego pojawieniem, nawet ten, który jeszcze chwilę temu nie bał się samego Deadpoola. Nie wiedzieli, co zrobić z Peterem i jak na niego zareagować, dlatego postanowili zrobić coś, co wydawało im się w tej sytuacji najsensowniejsze. Zaczęli strzelać.

A przynajmniej zaczęliby, gdyby zmysł Petera go przed tym nie ostrzegł. Nim mężczyźni nacisnęli spusty, on nacisnął swoje własne. Dwie nici sieci przykleiły się w mgnieniu oka do broni, którą natychmiast wyrwał facetom z rąk. Prawie się roześmiał widząc ich zdziwienie, gdy jak gdyby nigdy nic odwrócił się i wręczył oba karabiny Deadpoolowi.

\- Proszę bardzo – powiedział. – Są twoje.

\- Prezent? Dla mnie? – Wade wzruszył się i przyjął broń. – To nawet nie są moje urodziny. Ani gwiazdka.

\- Nie musisz dziękować – zapewnił i odwrócił się znowu do przestępców. Tak jak wtedy, gdy nosił maskę swojego chłopaka, tak i teraz czuł się pewny siebie, gdy ukrywał swoją twarz. Dodatkowej pewności siebie dodawali mu także sami mężczyźni i ich zszokowane wyrazy twarzy. To jednak nie było takie straszne, wiele już przeżył takich starć, a wtedy był znacznie słabszy, to aktualne nie różniło się od nich wcale. Ale najgorsze wciąż przed nim. – A co do was…

\- Kurwa, bierz następną! – nakazał diler.

Obaj szybko odwrócili się do bagażnika, by wyjąć stamtąd coś bardziej śmiercionośnego, ale Peter był szybszy. Wystrzelił kolejną sieć i jednym szarpnięciem zamknął bagażnik, dla pewności zaklejając jeszcze zamek pajęczyną.

\- Nie wydaje mi się – powiedział im, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją. Ta sieć była jednak lepsza, niż się spodziewał, mogła praktycznie wszystko!

\- Do wozu, do wozu! – popędził swojego dilera klient. – Pieprzeni przebierańcy!

Zabawnie było obserwować ich panikę, gdy nie był nawet taki straszny. Dobrze wiedział co robi, wybierając takie, a nie inne kolory, dlatego trochę go dziwiła ta reakcja i to, że będąc czymś nieznanym wywołał w mężczyznach większy strach niż uzbrojony po zęby Deadpool z krwawą przeszłością.

Faceci rozdzielili się i obaj pobiegli z różnych stron wozu. Potykając się o własne nogi dopadli szybko do drzwi i wskoczyli do środka. Wade natychmiast usunął się na bok, majstrując coś przy pasie, czego Peter jednak nie dostrzegł, bo skoczył do przodu i jednym długim susem znalazł się na dachu samochodu.

\- Dlaczego w tym mieście jest tylu, pierdolonych przebierańców?! – usłyszał od jednego z nich.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, gdy mężczyźni bezskutecznie próbowali uruchomić auto. Zajrzał do środka od strony kierowcy i chwycił za klamkę. – Poproszę prawo jazdy i dowód rejestracyjny.

Mężczyźni krzyknęli, gdy jedną ręką wyrwał całe drzwi z zawiasów i cisnął nimi jak jakimś śmieciem. Klient natychmiast rzucił się do otwierania swoich. Peter zawahał się przed wykonaniem następnego ruchu, to właśnie teraz mógłby zrobić krzywdę drugiemu człowiekowi, ale przypomniał sobie słowa Deadpoola, gdy stali jeszcze na dachu i uwierzył w swoje umiejętności. Sięgnął ręką do środka auta, wyciągnął kierowcę na zewnątrz i rzucił nim o ścianę – nie za mocno, ale i nie za lekko. Dużo ryzykował, zbyt dużo siły i koleś mógłby zginąć, ale diler odbił się tylko od celu i upadł nieprzytomny, ale żywy, czyli tak jak sobie zaplanował.

Jeden wyeliminowany, czas na drugiego. Peter odwrócił się i zauważył, że koleś ucieka, ale przebierając nogami jak z waty nie miał jak uciec daleko.  

\- Uwaga pod nogi! – ostrzegł i za pomocą sieci przewrócił faceta, który wyrżnął szczęką o ziemię i leżał teraz na niej jak długi. – Uuu, to musiało boleć.

\- Ahaha! To jest genialne! – zaśmiał się Wade. Dalej stał z boku i nagrywał wszystko telefonem. – Ten film kiedyś będzie wart fortunę. Pierwsze starcie Spidermana! Odbiorę za niego Oscara.

Peter ukłonił się i doskoczył do przewróconego mężczyzny, który wciąż próbował uciec, tym razem czołgając się niemrawo. By mu to uniemożliwić, stanął mu na plecach, powodując pewnie nieco bólu, ale nie robiąc mu poważnej krzywdy.

\- Kolego. Hej, kolego – szturchnął go i pochylił się, by mężczyzna mógł go widzieć. – Jestem tak jakby nowy w tym całym superbohaterowaniu, więc byłbym dozgonnie wdzięczny, gdybyś w skali od jeden do dziesięciu ocenił mój występ.

\- Dziesięć – wychrypiał słabo i nieco niewyraźnie, zapewne z powodu braku trzech zębów, które leżały na chodniku przed nim.

Peter ucieszył się, jakby właśnie zdał całe studia. Poczuł tę radość w samej klatce piersiowej, po której rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło.

\- W chuja sobie lecisz?! – pisnął oburzony Wade i przystawił mężczyźnie pistolet do głowy. – Zasłużył na co najmniej jedenaście!

Facet wymamrotał jeszcze coś niezrozumiale po czym westchnął i zamknął oczy, których już nie otworzył. Broń boże nie umarł, Peter czuł jak ciało pod jego stopami się porusza. Gość po prostu stracił przytomność.

\- Co za nietakt. Rozmawiasz sobie z kolesiem, a ten mdleje!

\- Kogo on obchodzi, widziałeś co zrobiłem?! – zawołał Peter i skoczył na najemnika, obejmując go rękoma i nogami. – Widziałeś co zrobiłem?! – powtórzył roześmiany i wtulił się w swojego chłopaka.

Wadę zakręcił nim dookoła, śmiejąc się razem z nim. To był zwykła akcja, prawdopodobnie najprostsza z możliwych, ale dla Petera znaczyła wiele. Pokazała, że może ufać swoim mocom, że potrafi się nimi posługiwać we właściwy sposób i że nadaje się do tej roboty jak nigdy przedtem. Ci goście mieli karabiny, a mimo to nie mogli mu nic zrobić. Jasne, mogło to wynikać z faktu, że nie byli raczej zbyt doświadczeni, gdyby napotkał przeciwnika na poziomie Wade’a mógłby mieć problem, ale profesjonalni zabójcy raczej nie chodzą sobie od tak po Nowym Jorku, a nawet jeśli, to przecież od czegoś miał wsparcie.  

\- Udało ci się, Spidey!

Peter zeskoczył z najemnika, choć gdy tylko postawił stopy na chodniku, znów miał ochotę wskoczyć w te umięśnione ramiona. Był w jeszcze lepszym humorze niż po próbnym locie, cały chodził, ciężko mu się oddychało i chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć kolejne przestępstwo.

\- Wiedziałem, że to będzie fajne, ale nie że aż tak – wyznał praktycznie skacząc w miejscu. Ręce mu się trzęsły, nie miał pojęcia czy z powodu adrenaliny, czy z radości. – Nie mieli ze mną żadnych szans!

\- Nie mieli – potwierdził i przyciągnął go do kolejnego uścisku. – Jestem taki dumny, Petey.

To ostatnie wyszeptał, tak by tylko Peter usłyszał wypowiedziane imię. Słysząc tę pochwałę, przeszedł go dreszcz i zmiękły mu kolana. Niczego tak bardzo nie pragnął jak pochwały od innego superbohatera. Wade nie był obiektywny, ale i tak był większym autorytetem niż sam Peter, który dopiero teraz naprawdę uwierzył w siebie. Nie stanął jeszcze przed naprawdę dużym wyzwaniem, nie musiał walczyć z armiami próbującymi podbić ludzkość, ale był na to gotowy. Jego pewność siebie skoczyła teraz o jakieś trzysta procent, jak nie więcej. Wciąż czeka go wiele treningu, opracowanie własnych taktyk dostosowanych do sprzętu i umiejętności, ale to wszystko osiągnie z czasem. Najważniejsze było, że postawił ten pierwszy krok i nie zamierzał się już wycofać jak jeszcze chwilę temu. Co to, to nie, Spiderman zostanie w tym mieście na bardzo długo.

\- Dziękuję, Wade – powiedział i spojrzał najemnikowi w oczy. Przeklinał teraz ich maski, przez które nie mogli tego zrobić właściwe, ale miał wrażenie, że jakimś cudem wyczuli to co chcieli sobie nimi przekazać. – Bez ciebie nigdy by się nie udało. Nigdy bym się nie zdecydował.

\- E tam. – Wade machnął ręką. – Ja tylko popchnąłem cię w odpowiednim kierunku.

\- Raczej przywaliłeś mi w plecy i patrzyłeś jak spadam – sprostował rozbawiony, ale jednocześnie czując ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. – Przypominam, że zmusiłeś mnie do zabicia cię.

\- Potrzebowałeś tego – zauważył, klepiąc go po plecach. – Zobacz tylko gdzie dzięki temu zaszedłeś. Własny strój, pierwsze zatrzymanie jako Spiderman. Zaraz się rozpłaczę.

\- Ej, zachowaj łzy na bardziej epickie momenty – poradził i spojrzał na nieprzytomnych mężczyzn. – Ty ich wiążesz, czy ja?

\- Ty – zachlipał i potarł oczy przez maskę. – Mój mały pajączek. Taki silny, taki groźny.

Peter popatrzył na niego z rozczuleniem nim – z niemałym trudem – wyswobodził się z objęć najemnika i podszedł do niedoszłego klienta. Złapał go za nogę i zaczął ciągnąć do drugiego, który nieco zaczął już podrygiwać i odzyskiwać przytomność. Posadził obu obok siebie, plecami do siebie i nastawił wyrzutnie sieci na cieńsze nici. Powinny wystarczyć na spętanie dwóch kolesi.

\- Zadzwoń w międzyczasie po policję – polecił Deadpoolowi i nacisnął spust, by zacząć pętać przestępców, ale z wyrzutni wyleciało tylko kilka cieniutkich nitek. – Ups, koniec naboju.

Szybko zabrał się za wymianę, policja już była zawiadamiana, a handlarz odzyskiwał przytomność. Peter przyglądał się, jak mruga powiekami, próbując przywrócić wzrok do normalności. Udało mu się dokładnie w momencie, kiedy przyczepił do niego sieć, by zacząć nią oplatać obu mężczyzn.

\- Co… Hej! – zakrzyknął i zaczął się szarpać, próbował nawet wstać, ale Peter złapał go za głowę i usadził z powrotem, powoli pętając kolesi w lepką sieć. – Co to, kurwa, jest? Zabierz to ze mnie!

\- To pajęczyna – wyjaśnił. Kilka kółeczek wystarczyło, by mężczyźni nie mogli się ruszyć, choć ten przytomny robił wszystko co było w jego mocy, by się uwolnić. – Bo wiesz, jestem Spidermanem i te sprawy.

\- Kolejny dziwoląg! – Mężczyzna splunął, chyba w jego kierunku, ale był w tak kiepskim stanie, że ślina tylko spłynęła mu po brodzie. Peter uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Następnym razem ci się uda – pocieszył go i poklepał po głowie. – A teraz bądź grzeczny i czekaj w ciszy na policję, bo pobudzisz okolicznych mieszkańców.

\- W dupie mam mieszkańców i w dupie mam ciebie! – wrzasnął za odchodzącym Peterem. – Uwolnij mnie, ty przebierańcu!

\- A hasło bezpieczeństwa? – zapytał Deadpool, obracając w dłoni swoją komórkę.

\- Ujebię wam obu łby!

\- Meh, już to przeżyłem, nic specjalnego – stwierdził i obaj pomachali handlarzowi. – Miłego pobytu w pierdlu, Mały Jacobie!

\- Pierdol się!

Peter i Wade przeszli na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie od razu wspięli się na dach i przycupnęli na nim, czekając na policję, która wkrótce się zjawiła. Przyjechały dwa radiowozy, a na widok zawartości bagażnika, do którego cudem się dostali, wybałuszyli oczy i od razu zabrali się za aresztowanie, ignorując tłumaczenia i pozwoleniu na broń. Jedynym problemem przy tej czynności była sieć Petera, która wciąż sklejała obu przestępców.

\- W końcu się rozpuści – powiedział do Deadpoola. – Ta w hangarze się rozpuściła.

\- Jak nie, to mogliby zrobić z nich piniatę – rzucił pomysłem najemnik. – Tylko wypełnić ich cukierkami i gotowe.

\- Jadłbyś zakrwawione cukierki? – zdziwił się.

\- A ty nie? – Zdziwienie Wade’a było jeszcze większe niż jego samego.

\- Wolę zwykłą piniatę – stwierdził i odszedł kawałek.

\- Zwykła tak fajnie nie jęczy, gdy się ją uderza. – Najemnik dołączył do niego i położył dłoń na ramieniu. – Gotowy na więcej zabawy? 

\- Jeszcze jak!

Musieli odejść spory kawałek, żeby znowu natknąć się na kolejne przestępstwo, bo przyjazd policji odstraszył zapewne sporo ludzi z okolicy, ale miasto było na tyle duże, że długo nie pozostawali bezrobotni. Peter pierwszy zauważył podejrzane zachowanie na parkingu należącym do jakiegoś osiedla. Jakiś koleś ewidentnie próbował się włamać do najdroższego zaparkowanego auta. Majstrował coś przy drzwiach i rozglądał się niespokojnie, nie wyglądał więc na właściciela, który po prostu zapomniał kluczy.

\- Ruszaj – zachęcił Petera Deadpool, decydując się tym razem zostać z tyłu.

Peter pokazał najemnikowi kciuk w górę i wystrzelił sieć w stronę latarni, po czym zeskoczył i zgrabnie wylądował na dachu samochodu, wyginając blachę pod swoimi stopami. Złodziej krzyknął przerażony i upadł na tyłek, odczołgując się kawałek.

\- Wiesz, coś mi mówi, że to nie twój samochód – zauważył i usiadł z jedną nogą zgiętą w kolanie, a drugą zwisającą swobodnie w dół.

\- Kim jesteś?! – pisnął przerażony mężczyzna.

\- Ugh, czy będę się musiał przedstawiać za każdym razem? – jęknął sfrustrowany. – Zaczynam żałować, że nie chcę sobie od razu zrobić reklamy.

\- Huh?

\- Nie ważne – zbył złodzieja. – A więc… Twój czy nie?

\- Um… mój?

\- Oh. Interesujące teraz robią klucze – powiedział i wskazał na kawałek drutu, którym przestępca chciał sforsować zamek.  

Złodziej natychmiast się zerwał i zaczął uciekać, ale Peter był na to przygotowany. Nacisnął spust, a sieć trafiła mężczyznę w środek pleców. Gdy tylko tak się stało, pociągnął za nią natychmiast, a koleś przyleciał do niego niczym jojo i uderzył z całej siły w auto.

Rozległo się wycie alarmu, Peter zeskoczył spanikowany na ziemię, nie wiedząc co zrobić, żeby go uciszyć zanim pobudzi całą okolicę.

\- Ciii! – syknął, jakby to miało coś pomóc. Nie pomogło, więc zrobił następną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Walnął z całej siły w maskę samochodu, a ten natychmiast ucichł. Niestety uderzenie wygięło karoserię, a koła wbiły się w beton, który pękł pod wpływem ciosu razem z szybami. – Świetnie, jakby to wgniecenie na dachu to było za mało.

\- Wow, ale przyjebałeś – skomentował Wade, który pojawił się nagle w chmurze z teleportera. Pochylił się i przyjrzał po kolei wszystkim uszkodzeniom od dołu do góry, gwiżdżąc z uznaniem, aż w końcu skupił się na nieprzytomnym złodzieju. – Nieźle.

\- Wcale nie, zniszczyłem komuś auto – zauważył i rozejrzał się. Chyba nikt się nie obudził przez te kilka sekund, bo wszystkie światła były pogaszone.

Deadpool wzruszył ramionami.

\- E tam, zdarza się. Nigdy nie oglądałeś _Power Rangers_? Oni ciągle niszczą miasto przy ratowaniu. Przynajmniej nikt nie ukradł samochodu.

\- Naprawa będzie trochę kosztować. – Czuł się głupio z tym, że chciał pomóc, a tylko narobił szkód. – Masz kartkę i długopis?

Najemnik podał mu oba przedmioty bez słowa i zajął się przywiązywaniem złodzieja do zniszczonego auta. Peter napisał szybko kilka słów i wsadził za wycieraczkę.

\- Co tam nabazgrałeś? – Wade zaczął czytać kartkę, mrużąc przy tym oczy. – Przepraszam za zniszczenia auta, Deadpool pokryje koszty naprawy, oto jego numer… Hej!

Peter zaśmiał się niezręcznie, czując na sobie wrogie spojrzenie najemnika. Zaczął się powoli wycofywać, nie chcąc sprowokować go do ataku.

\- O raju, słyszy to? Chyba ktoś wzywa pomocy, muszę lecieć, pa!

Zerwał się tak szybko do biegu, że Wade nawet nie miał jak zareagować, a gdy w końcu zorientował się, co się stało, Peter był już bezpieczny na dachu, skąd obserwował jak Deadpool mamrocze do siebie.

\- Głupi robal – padło w pewnym momencie.

\- Pająk, nie robal – poprawił, czując się dziwnie urażony tym drugim rzeczownikiem. Trochę szacunku do tych niesamowitych stworzeń.

Wade pokręcił się jeszcze chwile przy samochodzie, dopisał też coś na kartce nim w końcu się ulotnił, uprzednio dzwoniąc na policję. Zaciekawiony Peter skrył się na moment i poszedł przeczytać dopisek, gdy najemnik wyruszył na poszukiwania partnera.

Początek był ten sam, została zmieniona tylko końcówka. Wade skreślił swój pseudonim oraz numer, zastąpił je innymi.

\- Tony Stark pokryje koszty naprawy, oto jego numer.

Peter parsknął śmiechem i odłożył kartkę za wycieraczkę. Tak też może być, stwierdził i poszedł szukać swojego chłopaka, by powstrzymać jeszcze kilka przestępstw. 

Byli na fali, przestępcy też, natknęli się więc na jeszcze wielu gagatków próbujących zrobić coś nielegalnego. Spotkali dilera narkotyków, który próbował swoich sił w handlu przed klubem. Peter ukrył się na nieoświetlonej części budynku i wystrzelił sieć, chcąc wyrwać mężczyźnie towar z ręki. Spudłował. Pajęczyna trafiła w dłoń klienta, który szybko umknął w noc. Diler się tak łatwo nie przestraszył i zaczął się rozglądać.

Nie chcąc się jeszcze pokazywać, Peter pozwolił, by zrobił to Wade, który zajął faceta gadką, a sam powtórzył wcześniejszy manewr i wyrwał mu towar z ręki. Diler próbował uciekać, ale Deadpool podstawił mu po prostu nogę, a on przyczepił go sieciami do chodnika. Zostawili go tak na tyłach klubu w oczekiwaniu na policję i ruszyli dalej.

Następna była para złodziei wynosząca sprzęty elektroniczne i inne kosztowności z mieszkania na pierwszym piętrze. Najpierw zajął się tym na zewnątrz, związał go i wrzucił na pakę furgonetki, do której ładowali łupy. Gdy wspólnik wychylał się z okna z kolejnym skradzionym przedmiotem, Peter złapał złodzieja za głowę i wyciągnął go krzyczącego z mieszkania.

\- Xenomorph, one istnieją! – darł się, a raczej darła kobieta, którą rzucił czekającemu pod domem Deadpoolowi.

\- Cześć – przywitał się z nią niewinnie i bezceremonialnie wrzucił do kolegi, po czym zamknął drzwi, które Peter zakleił siecią.

\- Słyszałeś ją? – zapytał najemnika i wyszczerzył się z dumą. – Jestem Xenomorphem.

\- Oby nie, one nie maja płci! – przeraził się Wade, by po chwili się zaśmiać i przybić razem z Peterem piątkę. – Dom czy jeszcze?

\- Jeszcze!

Co to było w ogóle za głupie pytanie? Mógłby tak całą noc patrolować i testować swoje moce, to było wspaniałe, to całe bycie superbohaterem. Chociaż nie różniło się zbytnio od tego, co robił dotychczas, to jednak czuł się inaczej, bardziej poważnie i odpowiedzialnie. Pewnie przez świadomość, że teraz nie miał już wymówki, by chować się za nieśmiertelnym najemnikiem, teraz każde przestępstwo czy atak były w jego zasięgu i ta odpowiedzialność napawała go niesamowitą dumą.

Patrolowali do rana, powstrzymując mniejsze lub większe przestępstwa, ale z reguły te mniejsze. Niewielu ludzi używało nawet broni palnej, raczej ograniczali się do śmiesznych noży. Żadne wyzwanie dla Spidermana. Aż zaczynał żałować, że nie nastąpił tej nocy żaden poważny atak kosmiczny lub terrorystyczny. Potem czuł się głupio z tą myślą, ale naprawdę chciał się wykazać przy czymś poważniejszym. Nawet jakiś napad na bank byłby spoko.

Po udanym patrolu wrócili do porzuconego przez Deadpoola motocykla i na nim wrócili do domu. Chociaż Peter był pełen energii przez całą noc, to teraz opadał z sił i wręcz leżał na plecach najemnika, gdy jechali do swojego mieszkania. To był jednak zły pomysł patrolować tak długo, gdy miało się za sobą nieprzespaną noc, teraz jeszcze jedną, a przecież rano miał zajęcia, gdzie potrzebny mu będzie trzeźwy umysł.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony – powiedział najemnik, niosąc go po schodach na górę. Wcześnie nie miał nawet siły zejść z Harleya, a co dopiero wspinać się gdziekolwiek. – Padasz na pysk i jesteś kompletnie nie do życia.

\- Było warto – mruknął słabo i z delikatnym uśmiechem. Nie żałował ani trochę, świetnie się bawił, a że będzie nieprzytomny na wykładzie… Trudno, to dopiero drugie zajęcia. Podczas nauki do egzaminów będzie pewnie niekiedy w gorszym stanie. Powinien się przyzwyczaić, to normalne w życiu studenta, zwłaszcza tego zaangażowanego.

\- Może nie pójdziesz jutro na zajęcia? – zaproponował. Wade otworzył niezamknięte na klucz drzwi nogą i wniósł go do środka, od razu kierując się do sypialni. Peter wiedział to wszystko tylko ze słuchu, bo powieki same mu się zamykały i nawet nie próbował ich otwierać.

\- Pójdę – odmówił. Nie opuści żadnych zajęć jeśli to nie będzie absolutnie konieczne, a teraz takie nie było. Prześpi się te dwie godzinki i będzie dobrze.

\- Uparty osioł – prychnął Deadpool, kładąc go ostrożnie na łóżku. Peter niechętnie porzucił ciepło swojego chłopaka dla poduszki, ale i tak wtulił się w nią mocno i podkulił nogi, starając się zatrzymać jak najwięcej ciepła. Strasznie zmarzł w czasie jazdy, kiedy już prawie nieprzytomny był bardzo wrażliwy na niską temperaturę. – Chociaż zdejmij strój.

\- Nie – burknął w odpowiedzi i ziewnął.

\- No to chociaż maskę. – Wade pomógł mu ze zdjęciem materiału z twarzy i pogładził go po włosach. – Jakiś ty uroczy w takim stanie, ło jeziu.

\- Dzięki.  

\- Śpij, Petey – polecił mu i ucałował go w czubek głowy. – Przyda ci się

Peter przytaknął słabo i chwilę później usnął, słysząc jeszcze jak najemnik wychodzi do salonu. Jego sen nie trwał długo, tak jak się spodziewał. Zajęcia miał na dziewiątą, pospał więc tylko dwie godziny. Gdy Wade go obudził, ledwo dał się podnieść z łóżka.

\- Wstawaj, śpiąca królewno! – zawołał donośnym i bardzo piskliwym głosem. – Raz, raz!

Z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, dał się zwlec z łóżka, czując się jak na jakimś potwornym kacu. W głowie mu się kręciło, w ustach miał pustynię, a nogi plątały mu się, gdy był gdzieś prowadzony. Nawet nie wiedział gdzie, ale w pewnym momencie zaczął być rozbierany ze stroju.

\- Zaczynam żałować, że zrobiłem ten strój takim seksownym – stęknął Deadpool, usiłując mu zdjąć bluzę. – Cholera!

Starał się mu pomóc jak najlepiej mógł, ale gdy ledwo widział na oczy, a motoryka siadała, ciężko było cokolwiek zrobić. W końcu jednak się udało, Wade ucieszył się jakby zwyciężył na Igrzyskach i to tych śmierci. Pajęczy zmysł zaczął nagle z niezrozumiałego powodu mrowić, po czym chwilę później Peter wrzasnął, gdy dostał zimną wodą na całe, gołe ciało. Momentalnie zamilkł, gdy w wyniku szoku zabrakło mu tchu i zaczął się dusić. Spanikowany otworzył oczy, ale zalała je woda, która dostała się także do ust, desperacko próbujących złapać powietrze.

Peter wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i chwycił ramiona Wade’a, który od razu wyciągnął go z pod wody całego roztrzęsionego, zarówno z powodu zimna, jak i strachu.

\- Co… to… miało… być? – zapytał szczękając zębami i starając się złapać powietrza.

\- Musiałem cię jakoś obudzić – wyjaśnił i objął go mocno ramionami. Peter wtulił się w niego, choć miał ochotę mu przyłożyć, był jednak zbyt zdesperowany, by odrzucić choć tę odrobinę ciepła, które dawało mu ciało najemnika.

\- Tak brutalnie?! – pisnął, omal nie gryząc się w język. Żuchwa latała w górę i w dół, co rusz przechodziły go dreszcze, a płuca wciąż chyba nie wiedziały, że już wszystko w porządku, bo nie mógł wykonać głębszego oddechu, przez co cały czas towarzyszyło mu uczucie duszenia się i niepokój. – Myślałem, że takie rzeczy to tylko w Guantanamo.

\- Hej, przecież podziałało.

\- Mogłeś mnie zabić, ty ośle – warknął, ale wciąż się nie odsunął, co w połączeniu z jego gniewem wyglądało naprawdę absurdalnie. Był wściekły, chciał być jak najdalej od Wade’a, ale jednocześnie jak najbliżej.

\- Warto było spróbować.

Peter żałował, że nie ma laserów w oczach, bo z chęcią starłby ten uśmieszek z twarzy najemnika.

\- Zimno mi – wysapał, kuląc się tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, co na szczęście z jego nowym wygimnastykowaniem było dziecinnie proste. Przypominał teraz jeża skulonego na kolanach Deadpoola.

\- Mogę odkręcić gorącą wodę – zaproponował Wade i nawet wstał, by się za to zabrać.

\- Nie! – zabronił mu natychmiast. – Wtedy na pewno mnie zabijesz.

\- A, to nie – zrezygnował i usiadł z powrotem, pocierając ramiona Petera w celu rozgrzania ich. – Masz blade usta.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? – zapytał z przekąsem i przytulił się do piersi najemnika.

\- Iiik! Zimny nos, uważaj!

\- Zamknij się – wycedził z trudem.

\- Okej.

Chwilę trwało doprowadzenie temperatury Petera do porządku, ale znowu nie tak długo, bo przez te kilka sekund, kiedy był pod zimną wodą nie dostał hipotermii. Odrobina przytulania i wymiana ciepła wystarczyła, by poczuł się lepiej, a gdy tak się stało, natychmiast odepchnął od siebie Deadpoola, nazywając go przy tym dupkiem i psycholem. Ten tylko zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi i wyszedł, pozwalając mu wziąć normalny prysznic, dużo cieplejszy niż ten poprzedni.

Gdy już ubrany dołączył do najemnika w kuchni, czekało na niego śniadanie i kubek z kawą.

\- Zrobiłem ci taką siekierę, że od razu postawi cię na nogi – powiedział mu z uśmiechem Wade, wciskając mu kubek do rąk.  

\- Myślałem, że zrobił to zimny prysznic – zauważył i ziewnął. Pomimo tej bolesnej pobudki wciąż był śpiący, a powieki mu ciążyły, zwłaszcza po ciepłym prysznicu.

\- Nie zadziałał, pij – polecił mu.

Peter przyjrzał się zawartości kubka, w którym chyba znalazła się czarna dziura, taka ciemna była ta kawa. Miała ostry zapach, od którego robiło mu się niedobrze, nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, jak to cos smakuje, ale wiedział, że się nie wymiga, więc najpierw na próbę zanurzył język. Zakasłał.

\- Ile wsypałeś łyżeczek? – zapytał zszokowany.

\- Tylko dwie – odparł niewinnie.

\- Do kawy czy chochle?

\- Mogły to być te drugie łyżki – odparł niewinnie. – Pij proszę?

Spiorunował wzrokiem najpierw kawę, a potem Deadpoola.

\- Wiesz, odnoszę wrażenie, że zrobiłeś się zazdrosny o moje moce i to co wczoraj robiłem, i teraz chcesz mnie zabić – stwierdził, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

Wade speszył się i zaczął się bawić palcami u rąk.

\- Um… nie?

\- Pytasz mnie, czy udzielasz odpowiedzi?

\- Nie! – odpowiedział zdecydowanie. – No weź, Petey, gdybym faktycznie chciał cię zabić, czemu nie zrobiłem tego, gdy spałeś?

\- Bo nie chciałeś zakrwawić pościeli? – zaproponował.

\- Hej ,to dobry powód – stwierdził zamyślony. – Ale serio, pij, wcale nie ma tam dwóch chochel tylko trzy czubate łyżeczki.

\- Padnę na zawał jak nic – wymamrotał pod nosem, po czym złapał się za niego, zacisnął skrzydełka i zaczął pić, powstrzymując żółć cisnącą mu się do gardła. Pochłonął wszystko za jednym zamachem, bo wiedział, że gdyby teraz przestał pić, to już by do tego nie powrócił. – Ugh – jęknął z obrzydzeniem, gdy skończył.

\- I jak? – zapytał z zadowoleniem Wade. – Smaczne?

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym rzucił w ciebie tym kubkiem – powiedział i odstawił naczynie na stół, zasiadając do niego, by się najeść. Kawa na pusty żołądek, co mu strzeliło do łba?

Ponieważ spędzili trochę czasu na ogrzewaniu go, z jedzeniem musiał się pospieszyć, choć nie był ani trochę głodny. Czy może raczej był, ale na widok jedzenia i tak go mdliło. Przez większość czasu zamiast jeść grzebał tylko w posiłku widelcem, a Wade obserwował to przez cały czas.

\- No weź – jęknął w końcu. – Napracowałem się, cały ranek szukałem przepisów na pożywne śniadanie dla geniuszy.

\- Nie spałeś w ogóle? – zdziwił się. Najemnik spał wczoraj równie mało co on, no chyba że zdrzemnął się po południu, kiedy on był na stażu.

\- Trzeci dzień już ciągnę bez snu – pochwalił się.

\- I nie chce ci się spać? Nie powinieneś już się słaniać?

Deadpool popukał się w czaszkę.

\- Nie gdy twój mózg szybko się regeneruje – wyjaśnił. – Poza tym gdy czasami czeka się całymi dniami na cel, to trzy dni bez snu wcale nie wydają się takie długie.

\- Zazdroszczę – stwierdził i ziewnął. Zanim usta mu się zamknęły, Wade zabrał mu widelec, nałożył na niego odrobinę jedzenia i praktycznie wepchnął mu do gardła. Peter zachłysnął się i zabrał mu sztuciec. – Ty naprawdę chcesz mnie zabić.

\- Czy nie przed tym ostrzegali cię zawsze wszyscy?

\- Mogłem się posłuchać – westchnął i sam zaczął jeść.

Wkrótce talerz był pusty i mogli ruszać na uniwerek. Peter korciło, by użyć wyrzutni, ale latanie w dzień byłoby zbyt ryzykowne, dlatego musieli jechać motocyklem. Nie że mu to przeszkadzało, ale na sieciach byłoby szybciej. Jeszcze szybciej byłoby, gdyby to Tony go podwiózł jakimś swoim super wozem czy czymś innym, może i samą zbroją, ale takie wejście to już byłaby przesada. Poza tym Starka miało dzisiaj w ogóle nie być. Szkoda. Nie mógł się już doczekać tego jak wszyscy zareagują na taką rewelację.

Chociaż wyjechali dosyć późno, a na ulicach były korki, udało im się dojechać na czas. Peter zsiadł z Deadharleya, poprawił plecak na ramionach i oddał kask Deadpoolowi, który czekał na pożegnalnego buziaka.

\- Przyjechać po ciebie po stażu? – zapytał, gdy całusa już otrzymał, na chwile zdejmując własny kask.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodził się. – Możemy potem pójść na patrol, więc przywieź mój strój.

Nie wziął go dziś ze sobą, bo coś takiego byłoby bardziej widoczne w plecaku niż same wyrzutnie, których nie mógł zabrać oddzielnie. W razie wypadku był więc bezbronny, co bardzo mu się nie podobało. Będzie musiał szybko skonstruować drugie wyrzutnie, by zawsze mieć je w zanadrzu, zamiast musieć wracać się do domu w razie ataku kosmitów czy terrorystów czy po prostu natrafienia na jakieś przestępstwo.

\- Się zrobi. – Wade opuścił szybkę kasku i odpalił silnik. – Ucz się pilnie i baw się grzecznie, dobrze?

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Tak, tato.

\- Nie mów tak! – skarcił go natychmiast najemnik. – Chcesz żeby mi stanął?

\- Jedź już – popędził go. Co prawda nie zrobili już takiego wrażenia jak wczoraj, ale kilka osób ciekawsko się na nich patrzyło i choć podobała mu się cała ta uwaga, wolałby nie ryzykować podejścia któregoś z gapiów. Nie miał pojęcia czemu mieliby podchodzić, ale mogłoby się zdarzyć.

\- Do zobaczenia po stażu – pożegnał się Deadpool i odjechał.

Peter pomachał mu jeszcze nim ruszył do sali. Znów był prawie na styk, chyba musi popracować nad punktualnością, bo któregoś dnia w końcu się spóźni.

W audytorium było już pełno ludzi, praktycznie każde miejsce było zajęte. Peter poprawił okulary tak jak kiedyś, kiedy robił to, żeby widzieć lepiej, ale nie dostrzegł w tym tłumie twarzy żadnej znajomej z wczoraj. Trochę go to speszyło, bo to oznaczało, że będzie musiał usiąść koło nieznanej osoby, a z tego co zauważył, jego wczorajsze miejsce było już zajęte.

\- Oi, Peter! – usłyszał charakterystyczny, szkocki akcent.

On nie mógł wypatrzyć znajomej twarzy, ale one wypatrzyły jego.

Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego nadeszło wołanie i zobaczył siedzących w ostatnim rzędzie zaraz przy ścianie Colina, Sarę i Kevina. Ten ostatni machał do niego, jakby bał się, że ich przegapi. Podszedł do nich od razu z uśmiechem.

\- Cześć wam – przywitał się nieśmiało.

\- Zajęliśmy ci miejsce – oznajmił podekscytowany Kevin i poklepał krzesło obok siebie.

\- Dzięki. – Zajął miejsce pomiędzy Spencerem i Colinem. – Można zmieniać miejsca?

\- Nie wiem, ale jak przyszliśmy, to nasze były zajęte, a te nie, więc sami je zajęliśmy – wyjaśnił rudzielec. – Pasują ci?

\- Lepsze niż to poprzednie– odparł i rozejrzał się. Nie dostrzegł nigdzie bliźniaków, czyli raczej nie chodzili z nimi na zajęcia. – Jak było wczoraj?

\- Z tymi matołami? – spytała ze znudzeniem Sara. Peter przytaknął. – Koszmarnie.

\- Straszne z nich dupki – dodał Kevin. – Myślą, że pozjadali wszystkie rozumy, bo potrafią imprezować i mieć dobre oceny.

\- Życie ich ugryzie w dupę, mówię wam – powiedział Colin rozsiadając się wygodnie. – Któregoś dnia impreza wejdzie za mocno i się skończy bal. Jak nie z jednej, to z drugiej strony.

\- Znaczy? – spytał Peter. Nie bardzo wiedział, co kolega miał na myśli.

\- Albo polegną na uczelni… - Colin przysunął się i nachylił Peterowi do ucha – albo uchleją się tak, że już nie wstaną. To albo coś złapią przez to rozwiązłe życie.

\- Hej, oni tylko imprezują, nic nie wspominali o seksie – zauważył.

\- Po zajęciach wspominali. – Sara prychnęła. – Jakby to ile bzyknęli panienek robiło na kimś wrażenie.

\- Serio się tym chwalili? – zdziwił się. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by miał teraz komuś z tej trójki powiedzieć, że wczoraj uprawiał z Wadem seks dwa razy. Że w ogóle miałby komukolwiek z wyjątkiem lekarzowi o tym powiedzieć.

\- Tak jak mówiłam, matoły.

\- Szkoda na nich czasu, mówię ci – wtrącił Colin. – Kazaliśmy im się odpierdolić, ale chuj wie, czy posłuchali.

\- W razie czego się im przywali – stwierdziła Sara. – Ja biorę tego z lokami, Colin weźmie drugiego, a wy się możecie za nami schować.

\- Umiem walczyć, wiesz – prychnął urażony Peter i spojrzał na Kevina by zobaczyć, czy ona też tak zareagował. Spencer tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Sara i Colin przyjrzeli mu się jednocześnie i bardzo krytycznie.

\- Ty walczyć? – zapytał rudzielec. – Chudzina z ciebie taka, że nawet Kevin położyłby cię jednym palcem.

\- Kiedyś ci pokażę – stwierdził Peter. Gdyby chciał być wyjątkowo wredny, pokazałby to już teraz, najlepiej przerzucając Colina przez całą salę. Zrobiłby to, gdyby nie fakt, że by się ujawnił i chłopaka zabił. Dlaczego pająk nie mógł mu dać w pakiecie większych mięśni?

\- Jasne – odparł drwiąco.

\- Jak było na stażu, Peter? – zręcznie zmienił temat Kevin.

\- Świetnie – odparł, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy chwalić się na całego i ryzykować wzbudzenie tym nienawiści u nowych znajomych, czy rzucić coś ogólnikowego. Zdecydował się na to pierwsze. – Pracowałem ze Starkiem nad jego nową zbroją.

\- Serio? – zapytała Sara. Oczy jej się zaświeciły i patrzyła na niego jak na jakiś cud. – Jaka to zbroja?

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć. – Wydawało mu się logiczne, że Tony nie życzyłby sobie dzielenia się jego sekretami ze zwykłymi cywilami. – Wiece, ściśle tajne i tak dalej.

\- Aww, narobiłeś nam smaka, kolego – rzucił rozczarowany Colin.

\- To musi być niesamowite pracować z Tonym Starkiem – zauważył Kevin. – Pewnie wszystko co mówi to coś mądrego.

\- No wiecie, to wciąż taki sam człowiek jak my wszyscy. – Poza mną, ja jestem nadczłowiekiem, dodał już w myślach.

\- A tam pierdolenie – stwierdziła Sara. – Tacy jak Tony Stark nigdy nie są normalnymi ludźmi. Gdyby tak było, nie dorabialiby się takich fortun.

\- Właśnie, właśnie – przytaknął jej Colin. – Zwłaszcza że teraz Tony Stark faktycznie może być w miarę spoko, ale pamiętasz jaki był zanim go porwano i stał się Iron Manem? Niezły był z niego nadęty dupek i celebryta. Dopiero jak życie go ugryzło w dupę, to spokorniał.

Coś w tym było, nigdy nie myślał o Tonym w tych kategoriach. Zawsze był dla niego tylko genialnym wynalazcą, a potem , gdy poznał go osobiście, po prostu dobrym znajomym. Nie znał go sprzed tego incydentu, kiedy trafił do niewoli, nie interesował się też wtedy jego życiem prywatnym i publicznym, był to po prostu jeden z idoli do naśladowania pod względem nauki, nic więcej.

Sara i Colin mogli mieć sporo racji mówiąc, że Tony nie był takim zwykłym człowiekiem. Już sam jego geniusz i bycie Iron Manem wykluczało go z tego grona. Może nie był mutantem jak członkowie X-Manów, kosmitą jak Thor i jego brat czy nadczłowiekiem jak on i Wade, ale nie był też zwykłym kolesiem z sąsiedztwa. Może tak mu się wydawało, bo sam nie zaliczał się do końca do zwykłych ludzi nawet przed ugryzieniem pająka? Nie poznali się przecież w kawiarni i przypadkiem tylko poprzez Deadpoola. Zaprzyjaźnili się także dzięki temu, że dzielili fach. Może zostaliby kumplami i bez tego, gdyby Peter zaczął dla niego pracować, ale pewności nie było.

W takim wypadku, tak, Tony Stark nie był zwykłym facetem. Ani trochę, a on tego nie odczuwał, bo sam nim nie był, gdy się poznali.

\- Chyba macie rację – przyznał, sam nie wiedząc czemu czuje z tego powodu smutek. Czy bał się, że sam też odseparuje się zbytnio od innych ludzi przez swój nowy zawód i umiejętności?

\- Nie łam się, to normalne, że twój idol nie jest taki, jak ci się wydawało – pocieszył go Kevin. – Ważne że się dogadujecie, nie? To znaczy, nie zaprosiłby do pomocy ze zbroją byle kogo.

\- Pewnie nie – zgodził się z nim. – Sam nie wiem, musielibyście go poznać osobiście, może zrozumielibyście o co mi chodziło.

\- Zaproś go śmiało na spotkanie z nami, ja się nie pogniewam – poprosiła Sara. – Możesz nawet mnie umówić samą, też nie pogardzę.

\- Serio? – zapytał ją Colin. – Z takim staruchem?

\- Hej, to przystojny staruch – zauważyła. – I bogaty.

\- Ta, ale za słabym sercem. Jeszcze by kopnął w kalendarz w najlepszym momencie.

\- Przynajmniej byłaby to pamiętna chwila.

Peter uśmiechnął się, choć nie wiedział co bawiło go bardziej, cała to konwersacja na temat pójścia do łóżka z Tonym czy reakcja Kevina. Biedaczek, chyba nie za często miał okazje rozmawiać tak otwarcie o seksie.

\- Nie chcę ci psuć marzeń, Saro, ale on ma narzeczoną – przypomniał jej Peter.

\- Narzeczona nie ściana, da się przestawić – stwierdziła i rozmarzyła się na całego, więc całą trójką ją zignorowali.

\- Kobiety – westchnął Colin.

\- Słyszałam to.

Rudzielec pokazał jej środkowy palec, ale ta tego nie zauważyła, zbyt skupiona na patrzeniu w przestrzeń. Z tego transu wyrwało ją dopiero przybycie profesora, który przywitał się krótkim „dzień dobry” i stanął na samym środku katedry.   

\- Sprawdziłem wasze testy – powiedział na wstępie Simson. – Na pewno was ciekawi jak wam poszło, ale nie dowiecie się tego nigdy. – Po sali rozszedł się jęk zawodu. – Nie musicie wiedzieć jak wam poszło, ten test był dla mnie, żeby sprawdzić waszą wiedzę. Mogę wam jednak powiedzieć, że wszyscy zaliczyli, ale mam parę uwag indywidualnych. Porozmawiam sobie z tymi osobami na koniec, a teraz zacznijmy wykład.

Profesor zgasił światło, włączył rzutnik i zaczął swoją naukę. Wszyscy studenci od razu skupili się na słuchaniu i notowaniu, Peter nie był pod tym względem wyjątkiem i notował każde słowo, nie mogąc się jednak nie zastanawiać, czy to jego wykładowca weźmie na rozmowę. Byłoby miło.  

Zajęcia trwały aż do drugiej. Peter znowu zrobił się głodny jeszcze w trakcie, ale Colin podzielił się z nim preclami, które ze sobą przyniósł, a Kevin dał butelkę wody, bo miał dodatkową. Podjadanie sprawiało, że trochę łatwiej było mu pozostać przytomnym w czasie wykładu. Przysypiał praktycznie cały czas, myliły mu się litery, obawiał się, że zaraz wpadnie twarzą we własne notatki. Siekiera Wade’a na niewiele zdziałała poza wprawieniem jego dłoni w drżenie, chyba lepsza okazałaby się prawdziwa siekiera i odrąbanie palca. Wtedy na pewno odechciałoby mu się stać. Obawiał się jak w taki wypadku będzie wyglądał staż, gdzie nieumyślne zaśnięcie lub słaba koncentracja ruchowa może spowodować katastrofę. Trzeba było sobie jednak darować uczelnie na dziś. Wyspałby się przynajmniej na staż. Może chociaż w metrze się trochę prześpi. Może.

Zajęcia wreszcie dobiegły końca, zapewne równie interesujące co wczorajsze, ale Peter był zbyt zmęczony, by się nad tym rozwodzić. Dopóki rozmawiał ze znajomymi, to był przytomny, ale podczas notowania już nie mógł wytrzymać. Na szczęście gdy wstał, znów poczuł się obudzony. Byle nie siedzieć i będzie dobrze.

Profesor mówił o testach, miał zaraz wymieniać tych, których poprosi na rozmowę. Słuchał tego jednym uchem, chcąc już wyjść na świeże powietrze. To go rozbudzi.

\- Peter, kolego – szturchnął go nagle Colin.

\- Hmm? – mruknął, przecierając zmęczony oczy.

\- Profesor cię prosi do siebie – wyjaśnił mu rudzielec.

\- Huh? – Spojrzał zdziwiony w stronę Simsona, ale ten wyczytywał już kolejne nazwisko.

\- I Sara Cohen – przeczytał z kartki. – Zapraszam te osoby do mnie, reszta może iść.

Peter był w szoku. Nie spodziewał się, że się wyróżni. Liczył na to, ale przecież nie użył jakiegoś skomplikowanego sposobu na rozwiązanie zadań z testu. Czy on o czymś nie wiedział?

\- Idziesz? – ponagliła go Sara, zarzucając na ramię swoją torbę.

Przytaknął, dalej w szoku, i popatrzył na Colina i Kevina.

\- Na nas się nie patrz, nas nie wybrali – wyjaśnił ten drugi i poklepał Petera po ramieniu. – Do jutra, Peter.

\- Trzym się – pożegnał się Colin. Obaj chłopcy opuścili audytorium, w którym został już tylko profesor i szóstka uczniów, w tym on i Sara.

\- Miło mi was poinformować – zaczął Simson, gdy dołączyli do niego na dole – że zaliczyliście test w ciekawy sposób. Co najciekawsze, wszyscy skończyliście najszybciej ze wszystkich.

Jak duża musiała być różnica, jeśli została ich tylko szóstka? Profesor mówił, że wszyscy zdali, więc wszyscy musieli też zmieścić się w wyznaczonym czasie. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby ten najwolniejszy skończył dobrą minutę przed końcem, a siódma osoba w kolejności po nich miała czas tylko o kilka sekund gorszy. Niezły psychol był z tego profesora.

\- Zapewne zastanawiacie się, co takiego wyjątkowego było w waszych rozwiązaniach. – Dwójka studentów przytaknęła, ale reszta wpatrywała się tylko w profesora, w tym Sara i Peter. – Otóż zastosowaliście wzory, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Mało tego, każdy inny. Sześć nowych, unikalnych wzorów.

Peter popatrzył na Sarę, ale ta wzruszyła ramionami. Pewnie tak jak on nie miała pojęcia o czym Simson mówił. Nowy, nieznany wzór? Poważnie? Nigdy nie zauważył, by używał czegoś innowacyjnego. W liceum nigdy nie zwrócili mu na to uwagi, a zawsze korzystał z tych wzorów.

\- To dobrze, prawda? – zapytała drobna, czarnoskóra dziewczyna stojąca obok Sary. Wyglądała przy niej jak dziecko.

\- Oczywiście, że dobrze, to oznacza, że macie niebywały talent – powiedział z podziwem profesor. – Co roku robię ten test, a pierwszy raz coś takiego widzę. Od kogoś się uczyliście?

Cała ich grupka speszyła się pod czujnym spojrzeniem Simsona i każdy bał się odpowiedzieć. Peter, jako zawsze ten najbardziej nieśmiały, postanowił choć raz wyjść przed grupę. Dosłownie.

\- Ja jestem samoukiem – odpowiedział, a spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się na niego. – Przypuszczam, że wszyscy takimi są.

Profesor pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Nieźle jak na samouki. Naprawdę. Będę teraz miał na was oko. Jeśli będziecie się tak dalej rozwijać, osiągniecie dużo.

Wszyscy zaczęli się uśmiechać, Peter również. Miło było usłyszeć taką pochwałę od uznanego profesora.

Po tej krótkiej rozmowie, Simson puścił ich. Peter podążył za Sarą, ale powstrzymał go nagle chwyt na ramieniu. Zaskoczony spojrzał na profesora.

\- Peter, prawda? – zapytał i spojrzał na Sarę, która zatrzymała się. – Na słówko jeszcze z tobą.

Przytaknął niepewnie i dał Sarze znak, by nie czekała na niego. Zgodziła się i wyszła razem z resztą, a on został sam z profesorem.

\- Coś nie tak? – zmartwił się. Czyżby jednak nawalił?

\- Nie, nie, skądże, tylko… - Simson chwilę szukał właściwych słów. – Powiedz mi, Peter, od dawna używasz tego wzoru co na teście?

\- Od zawsze. – Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek używał tych sposobów przekazywanych na lekcjach. Gdy na początku podchodził do tablicy i zaczynał swoim sposobem, nauczyciele zawsze go zatrzymywali, mówili, że robi źle, ale on dalej robił swoje i uzyskiwał takie wyniki, jakie powinien być, zaskakując ich tym samym. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że po prostu stosował jakieś wzory znane, ale rzadko używane i przez to zapomniane przez wielu nauczycieli, ale najwyraźniej opracował własne i nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

\- I sam na nie wpadłeś?

\- Tak. – Do czego ta rozmowa zmierzała.

\- Interesujące – przyznał profesor. – Wiesz, gdy czytałem twój test i zobaczyłem te twoje wzory, zdziwiłem się. Wiesz dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo wyglądają, jakbyś pisał je od niechcenia. Bo musisz, dlatego robisz jak najwięcej skrótów. Zupełnie jakbyś w głowie miał już rozwiązanie dawno po samym spojrzeniu na równanie, a pisanie tego, jak do niego doszedłeś było dla ciebie przykrym obowiązkiem. Czy tak jest?

-Ja… nie wiem – przyznał. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, nie uważał by znał odpowiedź po samym spojrzeniu na równanie, to byłoby absurdalne, nikt nie liczy tak szybko w pamięci poza sawantami. Nikt. Prawda? – Ja po prostu szybko liczę w pamięci, mam dobrą pamięć do liczb, więc po obliczeniu czegoś zapamiętuję wynik oraz kolejność nawet na kilka minut, a potem podstawiam pod całą resztę.

\- Czyli szufladkujesz sobie rozwiązania, a potem z nich korzystasz – uprościł mężczyzna. Peter przytaknął. – To dalej imponująca umiejętność.

\- Dziękuję – mruknął zawstydzony komplementem od cenionego fizyka.

\- Chętnie sprawdziłbym jak szybko jesteś w stanie liczyć – wyznał profesor. – Na teście popełniłeś jeden błąd, który kosztował cię trochę czasu, ale śmiem twierdzić, że gdyby nie on, to skończyłbyś pierwszy z tym swoim skrótowym podejściem do rozwiązywania równań. Jeśli twój proces myślowy jest naprawdę taki szybki, to chylę czoła. Powinieneś sam posprawdzać, czy aby na pewno nie znasz wyniku w ułamku sekundy.

Zainteresowało go to do tego stopnia, że chyba naprawdę to sprawdzi. Nie sądził, by faktycznie tak szybko obliczał wszystko, że nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić.  

\- Sprawdzę – obiecał. – Do widzenia, profesorze.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro – odpowiedział mu Simson i pożegnał z sali.

Peter wyszedł na zewnątrz, ale jego znajomych już nie było. Albo byli, ale gdzieś zaszyli. Powinni się wymienić numerami telefonów.

Wykład zaliczony, czas na staż. W normalny dzień byłby wniebowzięty, ale dziś nie miał ochoty nawet na siedzenie w laboratorium. Najchętniej usiadłby na łóżku, a jeszcze lepiej byłoby, gdyby się na nim położył. I zamknął oczy. Na godzinkę lub dwie. Ewentualnie dwadzieścia. Tak, to był dobry plan. I nie niemożliwy do wykonania. A przynajmniej nie byłby taki, gdyby sumienie nie kazało mu iść do wieży Avengers.

Kiedyś pójdzie na wagary. Kiedyś.

By nie zasnąć w metrze, zabrał się za rozwiązywanie przypadkowych równań z Internetu, żeby sprawdzić teorię profesora. Wiedział, że liczy z wyprzedzeniem, ale dalej wydawało mu się absurdalne obliczanie wszystkiego w ułamku sekundy. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie robił, zauważyłby. Jeśli on obliczał w ten sposób, to Gwen też, bo przyjaciółka zawsze kończyła wszystkie sprawdziany chwilę po nim. Oboje byli geniuszami, ale żeby mieć takie same zdolności? Mało prawdopodobne.

Chyba że to też przez pająka. Jeśli dał mu wiedzę na temat tworzenia sieci, to może tez podrasował mu mózg i jego moc obliczeniową. Ugryzienie mogło zadziałać jak zmiana procesora. To by wyjaśniało wszystko. Gdyby tylko miał laboratorium, by takie rzeczy sprawdzić. Musi jak najszybciej powiedzieć o wszystkim Tony’emu, Bannerowi i innym Avengerom. Wtedy naprawdę pozna wszystkie możliwości swoich mocy, a nie będzie zmuszony zgadywać co potrafi i co dał mu pająk. Choć póki co nic nie wyglądało podejrzanie. Rozwiązania przychodziły mu do głowy w ten sam sposób co zawsze, nie zauważył niczego dziwnego, a patrzył na równania przez różne odstępy czasu i ani przez chwilę nie czuł się jakby znał odpowiedź. Ta przychodziła zawsze w połowie obliczania, kiedy jego mózg już wyprzedzał oczy i ręce zapisujące wyniki.

Dojechał do wieży na czas, choć trochę już przysypiając. Zazwyczaj skomplikowane równania pobudzały jego umysł, ale nie tym razem. Ziewając jakby był na jakiś zawodach z tej czynności, wjechał na górę przy akompaniamencie usypiające muzyki z windy. Tuż przed końcem miał ochotę wyrwać sobie uszy przez tę melodię, ale opanował się i jak najszybciej opuścił szyb, i poszedł się przebrać. Ku jego zdziwieniu, był tam Otto.

\- Dzień dobry, doktorze Octavius – przywitał się, czym przestraszył naukowca.

\- Oh, Peter,  to tylko ty. – Mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą. – Dzień dobry.

\- Dopiero do pracy? – zapytał, otwierając swoją szafkę.

\- Troszkę się spóźniłem – wyjaśnił, pospiesznie narzucając na sobie fartuch laboratoryjny. – Mam urwanie głowy w domu.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Wybacz, spieszę się, porozmawiamy za chwilę.

Otto poderwał się na nogi i ruszył do wyjścia, gdy drzwi nagle się przed nim otworzyły. Naukowiec krzyknął na widok stojącego w drzwiach Iron Mana.

\- Wyluzuj, Otto, to tylko ja. – Maska zbroi odsłoniła twarzy Tony’ego, który wszedł do szatni. Dziwnie wyglądał w tym otoczeniu jako Iron Man. – Zostawisz mnie i Petera samego?

\- Oczywiście – odparł i przecisnął się na korytarz, bo najwyraźniej „samego” oznaczało w towarzystwie War Machine’a i Kapitana, którzy również byli gotowi do jakiejś akcji.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał, wskazując na bojowy ubiór całej trójki.

\- Musimy lecieć do ojczyzny twojego chłoptasia, wrócimy jeszcze dzisiaj, ale przed wylotem chciałem cię o coś zapytać – wyjaśnił Tony. Nie brzmiał na zadowolonego.

Czyżby coś przeskrobał?

\- Serio macie na to czas? – zapytał.

\- Nie mamy – odparł z westchnieniem Steve. – Ale dla Tony’ego to ważne.

\- Jest strasznie drobiazgowy – wyjaśnił Rhodes, a jego metaliczny na ten moment głos wskazywał na rozbawienie mężczyzny.

\- Boję się – przyznał Peter.

\- I słusznie. Możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu jakiś Jackson Tempeston dzwonił dzisiaj do mnie rano i mówił, że mam zapłacić mu za naprawę auta, które ma wygiętą karoserię, popękane szyby i jest wbity w ziemię tak mocno, że musiała go wyciągać wyciągarka?

Peter zdębiał. Kiedy Wade zostawił numer Tony’ego, myślał, że to tylko głupi żart, z którego Stark się zaśmieje. Ba!, był pewien, że to nawet nie jego prawdziwy numer! Ładnie się wkopał, czy może raczej najemnik wkopał się sam. Przynajmniej zawsze mógł zwalić winę na niego, ale najpierw spróbuje uciec spod topora innym sposobem.

\- Pomyłka? – zaproponował niewinnie.

\- Nie sądzę.

Jejku, zaczynała go przerażać ta grobowa mina Tony’ego. Ile ta naprawa mogła kosztować, że tak się tym przejmował?

\- Kogoś stuknąłeś swoim autem i nawet o tym nie wiesz?

Steve i Rhodes zaśmiali się.

\- I zniszczyłaby je taka zwykła stłuczka? – zapytał sceptycznie. Zbroja otworzyła się nagle i Tony wyszedł na zewnątrz. – Czasami bywam naiwny, Peter, ale nie aż tak.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle podejrzewasz mnie? – zapytał.

\- Bo to po was zawsze muszę sprzątać – wyjaśnił, a surowy ton nie znikał z jego głosu. – Potrącę ci za tę naprawę z pensji.

\- Nie płacisz mi – przypomniał.

\- No tak – zreflektował się. – Gdybym płacił, na pewno bym ci potrącił.     

\- Oj no weź, to nawet nie była moja wina tylko Wade’a – skłamał, nie chcąc jeszcze wyjawiać swojej tajemnicy. Najpierw dowie się o Spidermanie świat, a Avengers niech dociekają przez chwilę kim jest nowy bohater.

\- Czyli to jednak wasza wina.

Znowu śmiech pozostałej dwójki. Musiało ich to nieźle bawić.

\- Przepraszam? – wyjąkał robiąc słodkie oczka.

Tony westchnął, a Peter przybił sobie mentalną piątkę. Dał radę.

\- Jak w ogóle do tego doszło?

\- Mała bójka podczas patrolu, to wszystko – wyjaśnił. – Ile będzie kosztować naprawa?

\- Niewiele, przynajmniej na moją kieszeń, ale byłoby miło gdybyście nauczyli się uważać – pouczył go Stark. – A już na pewno płacić za swoje szkody, Wade przecież ma pieniądze. Przyślę wam rachunek ze tę naprawę.

\- Okej, Harpagonie – zgodził się. Deadpool się wścieknie i pewnie w ogóle nie zapłaci. Wtedy wścieknie się Tony, ale w końcu przejdzie im obu.

Tony spiorunował go jeszcze wzrokiem nim wrócił do zbroi. Wyglądał w niej niesamowicie i chociaż nie pierwszy raz go w niej widział, wciąż był pod wrażeniem tego dzieła ludzkich rąk. Ciekawiło go, czy dałoby się zrobić metalową wersję jego własnego stroju. Taką na cięższe walki. Będzie musiał kiedyś zapytać.

\- Ucz się pilnie od Otto – polecił mu jeszcze Stark. – Mam słyszeć od niego same pochwały na twój temat.

\- Nie ma sprawy – obiecał z uśmiechem. – Powodzenia w Kanadzie. Niech ci obwody nie zamarzną.

\- Martwiłbym się bardziej o Kapitana – wtrącił się Rhodes. – To on ma nieciekawą relację z lodem.

\- W Quebec jeszcze nie ma śniegu – zauważył Steve, gdy cała trójka wychodziła.    

Peter poczekał, aż kompletnie znikną mu z oczu, dopiero wtedy się ruszył do laboratorium, by dołączyć do Octaviusa. Ten był już zajęty swoją pracą, gdy wreszcie znalazł się obok niego, gotowy do nauki.

\- Co będziemy dziś robić? – spytał od razu. – Dawno pana nie było, a ja z Tonym robiłem co innego niż tutaj.

\- Chyba to co dotychczas – odpowiedział bez przekonania. Doktor wyglądał na zmęczonego, jakby tak jak on całą noc spędził na wszystkim innym, tylko nie na spaniu. Przynajmniej nie był jedynym dziwakiem. – No chyba, że masz inny pomysł?

\- Nie, nie, badanie leków też jest dobre – zapewnił z uśmiechem i zabrał się do pracy.

Otto jak zwykle tłumaczył mu wszystko, a gdy podstawowy obowiązek został już spełniony, zajęli się kompletnie nauką. O dziwo doktor Octavius porzucił farmaceutykę i zajął się tym, co potrafił najlepiej – energią atomową. Pokazał swoje stare projekty maszyn opartych na takim źródło zasilania, rozwodził się nad wspaniałością radiacji i na głos wyrażał chęć do zajęcia się tym ponownie, gdy nadarzy się taka okazja.

Przez cały ten czas Otto mówił szeptem i rozglądał się niespokojnie, jakby bał się, że inni naukowcy go usłyszą albo zrobi to ktoś od Tony’ego. Peter nie miał pojęcia, czemu byłoby to czymś złym, Stark chyba nie zamierzał karać naukowca za to, że myśli o swojej specjalizacji?

Mężczyzna tak się w końcu rozgadał pomimo tych prób trzymania całej rozmowy w sekrecie, że w końcu całkiem zgubił wątek i w pewnym momencie Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że jego nauczyciel nie mówi już do niego, a do siebie. Zaraz potem zaszył się przy swoim biurku z kartką papieru i zaczął coś szkicować.

Nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać, Peter powrócił do badań nad lekarstwami i wpływem różnych związków chemicznych na komórki człowieka. Miał sporo próbek do analizowania, a ponieważ miał do nich dostęp, mógł sobie wybierać dowoli. Od czasu do czasu doktor Octavius do niego zajrzał i pochwalił za celne uwagi, ale zaraz potem szybko wracał do swojego projektu. Peterowi udało się tylko raz rzucić na niego okiem, kiedy Otto upuścił ołówek i przez chwilę szkic był odsłonięty, ale nie był w stanie wywnioskować co to może być. Wyglądało jak jakieś dziwne chwytaki, ale nim zdążył się przyjrzeć temu bliżej, naukowiec wszystko zasłonił. Trudno, to i tak nie była jego sprawa.

Staż skończył około siódmej wieczorem. Otto jeszcze zostawał w pracy, podobnie jak inni naukowcy. On też by chętnie został dłużej gdyby nie to, że zaczął się rwać do kolejnego patrolu, który miał go zaraz czekać. Odechciało mu się nawet przez to spać i w pośpiechu poszedł się przebrać. Chciał już znowu założyć swój strój i zatrzymać parę przestępstw, tym razem na oczach paru świadków. Zamierzał w jeden wieczór stać się gwiazdą Internetu. Niby superbohaterowie nie wzbudzali już takiego zainteresowania jak dawniej, kiedy pojawili się po raz pierwszy, ale ludzi na pewno zaciekawi jakiś nowy.

Po przebraniu się ruszył biegiem do windy, odczytując po drodze wiadomość od Wade’a. Już na niego czekał pod wieżą. Chciał mu odpisać, że zaraz będzie, ale w tym samym momencie zadzwoniła do niego ciocia. Nie spodziewał się tak szybko telefonu od niej, ale nie zamierzał jej ignorować. Skoro i tak czekał na windę i zaraz będzie nią jechał kilka minut, to może z May pogadać.

\- Hej, ciociu, co słychać? Coś się stało? – zapytał zmartwiony.

\- Nic się nie stało, nie mogę już zadzwonić do bratanka? – zaśmiała się z jego paniki.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu dzwoniłaś wczoraj – przypomniał jej, wchodząc do windy, która wreszcie przyjechała. Dobrze, że nie obsługiwała całego budynku tylko kilka pięter, bo chyba nigdy by się jej nie doczekał.

\- Właśnie wyszłam z pracy i pomyślałam, że zadzwonię. A co u ciebie?

\- Skończyłem staż na dzisiaj, teraz idę z Wadem do domu – skłamał. Nie mógł jej przecież powiedzieć, że idzie na patrol chociaż wiedziała o jego podwójnym życiu. Nie wiedziała jednak o Spidermanie, a pomocnik Deadpoola już w sumie nie istniał.

\- To świetnie, w twojej sytuacji powinieneś się porządnie wysypiać.

\- Coś o tym wiem – odparł i ziewnął jak na zawołanie. – Przepraszam.

\- Chyba jednak nie. Nie brzmisz jakbyś przespał całą noc.

Peter zawahał się. Nie wiedział, czy powiedzieć prawdę, czy użyć kolejnego kłamstwa i powiedzieć, że po prostu się uczył. May by mu uwierzyła, gdy jeszcze mieszkali razem, często albo ona albo wuj przyłapywali go na siedzeniu po nocach nad książkami. Tylko czy naprawdę chciał kłamać?

\- Byliśmy z Wadem w nocy na mieście – powiedział w końcu zgodnie z prawdą. – Trochę pomogliśmy policji.

Ciocia westchnęła sfrustrowana po drugiej stronie.

\- Czy naprawdę nie mógł sobie darować i samemu iść na swój patrol? – zapytała zła. – Musiał wyciągać i ciebie? Czy on nie wie, że masz napięty grafik?

\- Nie, nie, to był mój pomysł – wyjaśnił pospiesznie. – Ja go namówiłem, nie czepiaj się go.

\- Tylko go bronisz.

\- Słowo, to był mój pomysł – powtórzył. – Ale spokojnie, już nie będę jego pomocnikiem.

\- Przestaniesz się wreszcie narażać? – zapytała z nadzieją. To był jej największy problem w tym całym powstrzymywaniu przestępczości, że Wade go nie dopilnuje i stanie mu się krzywda. Na szczęście to już mu raczej nie groziło.   

\- Tak jakby. – Ciocia nic nie powiedziała tylko czekała na ciąg dalszy. – Dalej będę mu robił zdjęcia, ale Wade ma teraz nowego partnera.

\- I nie przeszkadza ci to? – zdziwiła się. Mogła nie lubić faktu, że się naraża praktycznie co noc, ale wiedziała ile to dla niego znaczy. – Przecież to lubisz.

\- Nie, jest w porządku. – Czemu miałoby mu przeszkadzać? W końcu to on był tym nowym partnerem. – I tak nie miałbym zawsze czasu z nim wychodzić, a Wade nie lubi pracować sam. No to znalazł sobie kolegę. Jest nowy, więc będzie mu pomagał, a ja będę od czasu do czasu uwieczniać ich wyczyny.

\- Nie będę kłamać, że mnie to nie cieszy. Przynajmniej nie będziesz się już tak narażał, zdjęcia można robić z bezpiecznej odległości. Czyli definitywny koniec z pomocnikiem Deadpoola?

\- Definitywny – potwierdził ze smutkiem. Mimo wszystko będzie mu tego brakować, nie ważne jak bardzo lepsze jest bycie Spidermanem. – Wystarczy mi bycie jego chłopakiem.

\- No dobrze, cieszę się. A skoro już mówimy o wielkich zmianach w życiu, też myślałam nad jedną.

Peter zbladł, choć ciotka jeszcze nic konkretnego nie powiedziała. Jego mózg zdążył mu już jednak podpowiedzieć, o co mogłoby chodzić i ta opcja wcale mu się nie podobała.   

\- Wychodzisz znowu za mąż? – przeraził się.

\- Co? – Ciocia parsknęła śmiechem. – Peter, nie wygłupiaj się, nie minął nawet rok od śmierci Bena.

Trochę go to uspokoiło, ale tylko trochę. Wiedział, że to nie jego sprawa, że May ma prawo ponownie wyjść za mąż, ale czuł się dziwnie z tą możliwością. W jego mniemaniu to byłoby nie porządku wobec Bena, ale najwyraźniej nie o to chodziło. Martwił się jednak, że prędzej czy później coś takiego nastąpi. May wciąż była młoda, a nawet gdyby nie, na pewno znalazłoby się paru kandydatów do poślubienia jej. Może nawet wyszłoby jej to na dobre, bo druga zarabiająca osoba by ją odciążyła, no i nie siedziałaby w domu sama. Ale po co komu mąż, jak można po prostu wziąć psa? Może nie zarabia, ale świetnie dotrzymuje towarzystwa! 

Zachowywał się jak dziecko na wieść o tym, że będzie miał ojczyma albo macochę, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Sam nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł tak po prostu po śmierci Wade’a związać się z kimś innym. Na całe szczęście mu to nie groziło, bo najemnik będzie żył wiecznie.

\- Wiem, ja tylko…

\- Nie wychodzę za mąż – zapewniła, przerywając mu w pół słowa. – Myślałam po prostu, by się przeprowadzić.

\- Przeprowadzić? Dlaczego?

\- Ten dom jest za duży dla mnie, jakaś większa rodzina powinna w nim mieszkać, a nie tylko ja. Coś mniejszego będzie dla mnie idealne. I tańsze. Dzisiaj nawet przeglądałam kilka ofert.

\- Możesz zamieszkać obok nas – zaproponował od razu. – Dzielnica nieciekawa, ale Deadpool to świetny odstraszacz.

\- Tylko tego mi brakuje, żeby was nachodzić, kiedy mi się podoba – zaśmiała się. – Wam też by to przeszkadzało, wierz mi. Dopóki mam siły o siebie zadbać, to nie muszę mieszkać gdzieś blisko was.

\- To żaden problem, naprawdę.

Nie wyobrażał sobie, by częste wizyty May miałyby im przeszkadzać.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytała sceptycznie. – Słonko, mogę nie lubić Wade’a, ale widzę, że go bardzo kochasz, a wiem co robią ludzie zakochani, którzy mieszkają sami. Naprawdę nie chciałabym natknąć się na was uprawiających seks.

\- Ciociu!

\- No co? Nie powiesz mi chyba, że któryś z was jest aseksualny? Albo nagle czekacie z tym do ślubu?

\- No nie, ale…

\- Właśnie, skoro o ślubie mowa, nowożeńcy potrzebują jeszcze więcej prywatności.

\- Ale my się nie pobieramy – przypomniał jej. Jeszcze.

\- Kwestia czasu. – May chyba czytała mu w myślach. – Także mieszkanie blisko was odpada.

Peter westchnął rozczarowany i wyszedł z windy, która właśnie się zatrzymała. Widział już Wade’a przez szklane drzwi, dlatego od razu do niego ruszył.

\- No dobra, skoro nie chcesz.

\- Teraz by ci to nie przeszkadzało, ale później na pewno – tłumaczyła dalej ciocia. – Tak będzie lepiej, Peter. Wiem, że wolałbyś inaczej, ja też bym chętnie mieszkała gdzieś blisko ciebie, by cię częściej widywać, ale nie zawsze możemy mieć to, czego chcemy. Gdyby było inaczej, Wade’a nawet by koło ciebie nie było.

\- Ciociu – jęknął z pretensją i przewrócił oczami, wychodząc na spotkanie swojemu chłopakowi.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, już go zostawiam w spokoju – obiecała. – Dam ci znać, jak już wybiorę jakieś miejsce. Przyda mi się wasza pomoc przy przeprowadzce.

\- Na pewno pomożemy – obiecał i uśmiechnął się do najemnika, który siedział zniecierpliwiony na Harleyu. Przez ramię miał przerzuconą torbę, w której zapewne był strój. – Muszę już kończyć, będziemy jechać.

\- Okej, jedzcie bezpiecznie. I nie wychodź dziś w nocy tylko się wyśpij, dzieciaku.

\- Dobrze, ciociu. Pa, kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

May rozłączyła się, a on szybko schował telefon do kieszeni i odebrał kask od Deadpoola, siadając zaraz za nim.

\- Tęskniłeś? – zapytał najemnika.

\- Geniusz nie powinien pytać o takie oczywiste rzeczy – odparł i ucałował go przez maskę, nim Peter zdążył założyć kask. – Do Queens?

\- Queens – zgodził się.    

Ściemniło się nim zdążyli dotrzeć na miejsce patrolu. Peter miał nadzieję, że nie pokrzyżuje mu to planów pokazania się ludziom. O tej porze wciąż panowało na mieście poruszenie, zwłaszcza w tych bardziej ruchliwych częściach Queens, ale chciał, by jak najwięcej osób go zauważyło i porobiło zdjęcia telefonami, żeby na następny dzień już się zastanawiano, kim jest nowy bohater.

Postanowili zacząć od bardziej uczęszczanej części okręgu. Wade zatrzymał Harleya na tyłach jakiegoś sklepu, a potem weszli razem na dach, gdzie Peter zaczął się przebierać.

\- Staraj się nie pokazywać za często – powiedział mu, naciągając na siebie spodnie i ignorując rozmarzony wzrok swojego chłopaka, który przyglądał mu się wyjątkowo intensywnie. – Najlepiej w ogóle.

\- Chcesz zgarnąć całą sławę dla siebie, eh? – zapytał, uśmiechając się pod maską.

\- Wczoraj był mój dzień i dzisiaj też – wyjaśnił i stęknął, gdy udało mu się wciągnąć spodnie. W końcu! Szło mu ciężej niż wczoraj, zdążyły mu już włosy odrosnąć, czy co? – Poza tym chcę żeby Avengers nie powiązali nas od razu ze sobą. Niech się zastanawiają.

\- Czyli nie ujawnisz im się?

\- Ujawnię, ale zrobię to będąc Spidermanem.

Chciał zrobić całej drużynie niespodziankę i zobaczyć ich twarze, gdy zobaczą, że tym nowym, skaczącym po ścianach superbohaterem jest dzieciak, którego w życiu by o coś takiego nie podejrzewali.

\- Uuu, podoba mi się ten plan. – Wade zaczął zacierać ręce. – Zróbmy im przedstawienie.

\- O tym samym pomyślałem – wyznał z uśmiechem i nałożył bluzę. Z tym poszło lepiej. Dobrze było znów założyć na siebie ten strój. – Jak masz jakiś bardziej szczegółowy plan, to wal śmiało.

\- Mam pewien pomysł – przyznał i uśmiechnął się niczym Grinch. – Powiem ci później.

\- Nie popędzam geniusza – powiedział tuż przed tym, jak założył maskę. Był gotowy.      

 - A co z twoim pierwszy alter ego? – zapytał nagle Deadpool.

\- Z twoim pomocnikiem? – Najemnik przytaknął. – Cioci już powiedziałem, że nie będzie więcej pomocnika, myślę, że wszyscy mogą  o tym wiedzieć. Teraz Deadpoool ma partnera z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

\- Wiesz że zawsze byłeś moim partnerem? Nawet bez mocy?

\- Wiem, ale dopiero teraz tak się czuję. – Peter podszedł do Wade’a i poklepał go po piersi. – Mimo wszystko wcześniej pomagałem mniej niż teraz. To Deadpool wykonywał całą robotę.

\- Czyli co? Wyjawisz teraz wszystkim, kim byłeś?

\- Chcę trzymać pomocnika i Spidermana z dala od siebie – wyjaśnił. – Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek wiedział, że Spiderman i Peter Parker to ta sama osoba. Ludzie nie mogą więc myśleć, że pomocnik nagle zyskał supermoce.

\- W czym problem? – zdziwił się. – Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że pomocnik to tak naprawdę byłeś ty.

\- Chcę, żeby wiedzieli. – Wade był wyraźnie zmieszany. Peter westchnął. – Teraz kiedy jestem Spidermanem, chcę żeby pomocnik przestał istnieć na dobre. Więc wyjawimy, kto nim był, a mianowicie twój chłopak. Nie musisz nawet wspominać mojego imienia, ci którzy nas znają i tak się domyślą, a cała reszta niech sądzi, że pomocnik został zastąpiony przez prawdziwego superbohatera, który nie ma z nim nic wspólnego. Rozumiesz?

Mógł przysiąc, że nad głową najemnika krążyły znaki zapytania. Dłuższą chwilę milczał, ewidentnie analizując jego słowa. W końcu jednak się odezwał.

\- Pokrętna logika – stwierdził. Peter westchnął sfrustrowany.

\- Może, ale tak chcę to przedstawić. Pomocnik to ja, zrezygnowałem z tej funkcji na rzecz bycia tylko fotografem twoim i Spidermana, tyle.

\- Mogłeś wcześniej wspomnieć, że chcesz dalej robić za fotografa. – Wade skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Teraz to ma więcej sensu, bo od samego początku i tak byłeś głównie fotografem, który czasami pomagał.

\- Właśnie – uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. – A teraz kiedy moja pomoc nie jest już potrzebna, bo jest Spiderman, skupiłem się wyłącznie na fotografii. Będę też mógł pozwolić w końcu Jamesonowi na podpisywanie zdjęć moim nazwiskiem. Będę miał większe możliwości zarabiania aparatem.

\- Kumam, kumam – Deadpool pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. – Ale jak mam powiedzieć ludziom kto był pomocnikiem? Zwołać konferencję prasową?

\- Coś się wymyśli. A teraz lećmy do roboty!

\- Chyba raczej ty leć, ja mam się trzymać z tyłu, pamiętasz! – zawołał Wade, bo Peter już ruszył przed siebie, skacząc z dachu na dach, porzucając nie tylko najemnika, ale i plecak ze swoimi ciuchami, który ukrył w jednym z wyjść kanałów wentylacyjnych.

Na pierwsze zamieszanie nie trzeba było długo czekać, pora była wręcz idealna, mniejszy ruch w sklepach, zmęczeni pracownicy, łatwa okazja do zwinięcie czegoś i czmychnięcia. Tak musiała pomyśleć dwójka złodziei, która nagle wypadła ze sklepu jubilerskiego, w którym rozległ się alarm.

Peter od razu ruszył w tamtym kierunku, tym razem nie przejmując się, czy ktoś go zobaczy podczas huśtania, dzięki któremu szybko wyprzedził uciekających pieszo złodziei. Dwaj mężczyźni nawet nie zasłonili twarzy, ale mieli pistolety. Ludzie uciekali na boki, gdy złodzieje starali się uciec. Przez krótką chwilę gonił ich ochroniarz sklepu, ale już zdążył zrezygnować.

Mając tych dwóch cały czas na oku, przysiadł na latarni kawałek przed nimi, czekając na właściwy moment do ataku. Deadpool został trochę w tyle, ale też już wyprzedził złodziei i przykucnął na jednym z dachów, osłaniając tym samym tyły.

Teraz, pomyślał i wycelował wyrzutnie. Nowy Jorku, szykuj się!

Sieć pomknęła w stronę stopy pierwszego złodzieja. Mały pocisk, nie lina, trafił mężczyznę w chwili, gdy stawiał krok, ale podnieść nogi już nie był w stanie. Pajęczyna przykleiła go do chodnika i padł jak długi, wypuszczając z dłoni część łupów, ale nie wypuścił pistoletu.

\- Co ty odpierdalasz?! – wrzasnął drugi i przystanął przy koledze. – Wstawaj!

\- Nie mogę! – odparł pierwszy i spojrzał na swoją stopę. – Przykleiłem się.

\- Co to, kurwa, jest?

Peter uśmiechnął się słysząc tę reakcję. Chyba już każdy będzie tak reagował na jego sieć. Ale nie czas na zabawę. Wystrzelił nić w następną latarnię i skoczył, lecąc wprost w stojącego złodzieja. Kilkoro przechodniów zauważyło go i sapnęła z wrażenia, gdy nadleciał i kopnął przestępcę w sam środek klatki piersiowej, posyłając go do tyłu wprost na wywrotkę, która właśnie wyjeżdżała ze skrzyżowania.

\- Widziałeś?!

\- Kto to jest?

\- Nadleciał jak Superman.

To było tylko kilka z wielu komentarzy, które rzucali gapie. Wszyscy teraz na niego patrzyli, nie odrywali od niego oczu, niektóre osoby się nawet cofnęły, gdy wylądował tuż przy unieruchomionym złodzieju.

Cała ta uwaga nieco go peszyła, ale przede wszystkim napawała dumą. O to właśnie mu chodziło, o bycie w świetle reflektorów, pokazanie się i zaskoczenie ludzi. Czuł się teraz jak gwiazda i było to niesamowite uczucie.

\- Jasna cholera – szepnął złodziej leżący u jego stóp i przyglądający mu się ze strachem.

\- Nie, Spiderman – poprawił go. Kilka osób powtórzyło za nim jego pseudonim, wielu już wszystko nagrywało albo robiło zdjęcia. Sława jednak była uzależniająca, czuł to w tym momencie, kiedy doświadczał jej od niecałej minuty.

Mężczyzna w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku i zrobił to, co powinien zrobić na początku. Wycelował pistolet w Petera, ale ten był za szybki. Jednym kopnięciem pozbawił kolesia broni, a dwoma strzałami z wyrzutni przykleił go do chodnika. Bułka z masłem, stwierdził z satysfakcją, otrzepując ręce.

\- Ej, dziwolągu!

Zmysł zwariował przez moment, nakazał Peterowi uchylenie się i tak też zrobił. Mniej niż sekundę później kula przemknęła tuż obok, wystrzelona przez tego drugiego kolesia. Zirytowany odwrócił się w jego stronę, widząc jak znowu próbuje strzelić.

\- Tylko nie dziwolągu! – odkrzyknął mu i ruszył na niego.

Złodziej strzelił po oraz kolejny, ale Peter znów uniknął kuli bez żadnego problemu, po prostu nad nią przeskakując. Jednym susem znalazł się przy przestępcy i wystrzelił dwie sieci. Nie trafił żadną, a koleś zaśmiał się szyderczo.

\- To wszystko na co cię stać? – spytał i strzelił po raz kolejny, ale on też nie trafił, choć przynajmniej wycelował dobrze i tylko refleks ocalił Petera przed byciem postrzelonym.

Zły i zawstydzony spróbował znowu. Mężczyźnie nie było już do śmiechu, gdy jedna z sieci zakleiła lufę jego pistoletu, a druga trafiła w dłoń. Pociągnął za nici i szarpnął obiema rękami faceta, który poleciał do przodu, ale utrzymał się na nogach.

Wykorzystał jego chwilowy brak równowagi i jedną z sieci okręcił obie jego ręce, ściskając je ze sobą. Pistolet wypadł z rąk złodziejowi, który wpatrywał się w nie w szoku. Peter doskoczył do niego i przyparł do wywrotki stojącej za nim, dłonie trzymając po obu stronach jego głowy i nachylając się bardzo blisko niego.

\- Jestem Spiderman, a nie żaden dziwoląg – poprawił go jeszcze raz  z uśmiechem. Nie dał mężczyźnie w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć, bo od razu zakleił mu usta. – Uwielbiam to robić, wiesz?

Mężczyzna coś wyjęczał za swoim kneblem, ale zignorował go. Podniósł go za to w pasie i z łatwością wrzucił na pakę wywrotki, wciąż próbującego coś powiedzieć, czy raczej wykrzyczeć.

Ludzie zgromadzeni wokół zaczęli klaskać jakby właśnie byli świadkami jakiegoś przedstawienia. Peterowi serce zabiło mocniej, gdy to usłyszał. Był pewien, że rumieni się pod maską, gdy odwrócił się do tych wszystkich gapiów. Zaimponował im! Polubili go! Tak!

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję! – zawołał z uznaniem i pokłonił się. – A teraz dab! I poza superbohatera. Złapaliście mój dobry profil? Tak? No to na razie, obiecuję jeszcze nie raz się tu pojawić. Spidey, bez odbioru!

Wskoczył na wywrotkę, machając leżącemu tam przestępcy, po czym odbił się od pojazdu i huśtając się na sieci odleciał od miejsca zdarzenia. Minął po drodze Deadpoola, który pokazał mu dwa kciuki w górę. Peter zaśmiał się uradowany i dał znać, że spotkają się trzy przecznice dalej. Byli dość daleko, by nie rzucać się w oczy i móc w spokoju porozmawiać.

\- Jak mi poszło? – zapytał podekscytowany, gdy tylko najemnik do niego dołączył.

\- Byłeś nieziemski, skarbie! – pochwalił i wyściskało mocno. – Jutro całe miasto będzie o tobie wiedzieć.

\- Na to liczę. Widziałeś ile osób mnie filmowało? Robiło zdjęcia?

\- Czuję się zazdrosny, bo twoje zdjęcia będą zapewne wisiały u niejednej napalonej nastolatki czy nastolatka! – oburzył się Wade, a Peter zaśmiał się na to.

\- O co tu być zazdrosnym? Oryginał i tak masz w domu.

\- Nie udawaj, że ciebie by to nie ruszyło. – Deadpool ostentacyjnie odwrócił się od niego, dalej udając obrażonego. Choć pewnie w tym całym obrażaniu się było też trochę autentyczności.

\- Nie przejmuj się, nie porzucę cię dla fana – uspokoił go, unosząc jego maskę do góry tak, by odsłonić usta.

\- Co jak to ja będę tym fanem? – spytał, nagle bardzo zainteresowany tym co robił Peter, czyli odsłanianiem własnych ust. – Bo chyba niedługo założę twój pierwszy fanklub.

\- Takiego fana chętnie przyjmę w łóżku – powiedział i pocałował najemnika czule.

Wade od razu oplótł go ramionami w pasie i przyciągnął jak najbliżej. Całowali się tylko przez chwile, nie chcąc ryzykować, że ktoś ich zobaczy.

\- Cholera – wysapał, gdy przerwali. – Chyba będę musiał się przyzwyczaić, że będziesz obiektem pożądania wielu osób.

\- To twoja wina, trzeba było mi uszyć mniej ponętny strój – zauważył i przyjął jakąś pociągającą pozę.

\- Kurwa – przeklął tylko najemnik. Peter roześmiał się.

\- Dobra, wielkoludzie, poszukajmy jeszcze kogoś, kto chce dzisiaj dostać wciry od Spidermana.

Opuścili maski i kontynuowali patrol. Czuł, że to będzie równie owocna noc, co wczorajsza. Nie pomylił się i już wkrótce natknęli się na pościg samochodowy.

\- No nie, a ja zostawiłem Deadharleya! – zawołał dramatycznie Wade, gdy to zobaczył.

\- Dam radę sam – zapewnił swojego chłopaka i przykucnął gotowy do skoku.

\- Oczywiście, że dasz, ale ominie mnie cała zabawa – poskarżył się i tupnął nogą niczym dziecko.

Zrobiło mu się żal najemnika, ale i tak przecież nie wziąłby udziału w walce. Nikt jeszcze nie mógł wiedzieć, że Spiderman pracuje z Deadpoolem.

\- Wrócę za dziesięć minut – obiecał, a Wade szybko sięgnął po swój telefon.

\- Odliczam! – ostrzegł i niczym maniak wpatrywał się w ekran. – Masz już tylko dziewięć minut i czterdzieści sekund. Trzydzieści dziewięć. Trzydzieści osiem.

Peter przewrócił oczami i ruszył w pościg za przestępcami i goniącymi ich dwoma radiowozami. Trochę się stresował przed tym akurat zadaniem, bo choć był szybki, to nie miał pojęcia, czy uda mu się wylądować na jadącym samochodzie, ale spróbuje.

Szybko zrównał się z pościgiem, ale poczekał na odpowiedni moment, by wylądować. Niestety kierowca uciekającego auta jechał jak pijany, czym zapewne chciał zmylić policję i samego Petera. Ale nie z nim te numery. Wyprzedził pogoń, chcąc ją zatrzymać jak najszybciej, nim ktoś na ulicy ucierpi. Nie czas więc było na strach i niepewność, najwyżej trochę się potłucze, raczej nie zginie, jeśli nie trafi na dach.

\- Dasz radę, Parker – powiedział sam do siebie, by dodać sobie odwagi, po czym puścił sieć, na której się huśtał i wylądował idealnie tam, gdzie chciał trafić. Opłacało się ćwiczyć w hangarze. – Huh. To było łatwe.

\- Co jest, kurwa! – krzyknął ktoś z samochodu. Musiał usłyszeć, a na pewno poczuć impet uderzenia.

\- Ej ty, na samochodzie! – usłyszał od policji. – Zejdź w tej chwili i poddaj się!

\- Jestem po waszej stronie! – odkrzyknął im i wskazał na swój strój, starając się jednocześnie nie zlecieć z dachu. – Noszę wasze barwy, widzicie?! Niebieski!     

Nic mu nie odpowiedzieli, pewnie nawet go nie słyszeli przez koguty na radiowozach, ale na pewno słyszał go ten ktoś w samochodzie. Znów odezwał się pajęczy zmysł, a Peter zobaczył siebie samego leżącego na ulicy. Szybko przywarł na płasko do dachu tuż przed tym, jak samochodem nagle szarpnęło, zapewne w próbie zrzucenia go.

\- Kurwa mać! – przeklął kierowca.

Kolejne ukłucie zmysłu, tym razem ostrzegające przed kulami, które nagle zaczęły dziurawić dach.

\- Jejku! – pisnął i z nadludzkim refleksem uskakiwał przed kolejnymi pociskami, trzymając się samochodu na słowo honoru. – Dobra, dosyć tego, bo zaraz zrobisz komuś krzywdę, najprawdopodobniej mnie.

Zdecydowanie nie chciał w swoim drugim dniu zostać postrzelonym, przeszedł więc na bok pojazdu i wsadził rękę do środka, szarpiąc za kierownicę. Zmysł ostrzegł przed kolejnym strzałem, ale autem szarpnęło tak mocno, że broń wyleciała mężczyźnie z rąk. Peter już się ucieszył z sukcesu, gdy kolejny ból przeszył jego czaszkę, a chwilę później usłyszał głośny klakson.

\- O raju – wyszeptał, gdy jakby w zwolnionym tempie zauważył pędzący w ich stronę autobus. Zjechali na drugi pas.

Instynktownie uskoczył przed niebezpieczeństwem na najbliższy budynek, dopiero po chwili przypominając sobie, że zostawił w samochodzie tamtego faceta. O nie, tylko nie to!

Było już jednak za późno na reakcję. Kierowca autobusu dał po hamulcach, ale i tak uderzył w auto, które odbiło się jak piłeczka i pomknęło w lewo, wprost na stojących na ulicy ludzi.

Peter nawet nie zarejestrował, kiedy skoczył do przodu, ale nagle leciał przy pomocy sieci w tym samym kierunku co kręcące bączki auto, przed które bez zastanowienia wskoczył. Teraz leciało wprost na niego. Ludzie za nim się rozbiegli, pewnie nawet nie musiał ich ratować, skoro sami uciekali, ale to był impuls, jeden moment i zadziałał zgodnie ze swoim sumieniem, które kazało mu pomóc. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał ten dzień, myślał że tak jak wczoraj zatrzyma kilka małych przestępstw i to wszystko. Zamiast tego właśnie miał być zmiażdżony przez samochód.

Pajęczy zmysł nie pozwalał o sobie zapomnieć, ale w ciągu tej sekundy lub dwóch, kiedy Peter stał tylko nieruchomo i patrzył na auto, podpowiedział mu jakie ma wyjścia. Wybrał to z najmniejszym ryzykiem dla ludzi, ale niesugerowane przez instynkt. Zaparł się z całych sił nogami i błagając swoje moce o to, by zadziałały właściwie i go nie zawiodły, wystawił przed siebie ręce, na które chwile później wpadł samochód.

Peter poczuł mocny ból, coś jakby nagle naciągnęło wszystkie jego mięśnie, gdy pojazd nadział się na jego wystawione kończyny. Na szczęście szybko zelżał, a on nawet się nie zachwiał, gdy zatrzymał sunący w jego stronę pojazd gołymi rękoma. Zacisnął palce na karoserii i pochłonął całą siłę uderzenia. Poczuł jak przeszyła całe jego ciało w ułamku sekundy i nagle zniknęła.

Zaskoczony otworzył oczy, które musiał zamknąć w chwili uderzenia i spojrzał na auto oraz siedzącego w nim pasażera, który poruszał się niemrawo. Żył. Miał ranę na głowie, po twarzy ciekła mu krew, ale żył. Nie zabił przez przypadek kolejnej osoby.

Udało mu się. Całkowicie improwizował, wiedział jaka jest jego siła, ale nie był pewien, czy zatrzyma sunący w jego stronę samochód. Na szczęście potrafił.

Peter odetchnął z ulgą i odwrócił się za siebie, gdzie stało kilka osób. Czyli nie wszyscy uciekli, niektórzy pewnie byli tak zszokowani, że nie mogli się ruszyć. Gdyby pomyślał tylko o sobie i po prostu uskoczył, któraś z tych osób mogłaby zginąć.

\- Jesteście cali? – zapytał zdyszany. Nie zmęczył się, nie miał pojęcia czemu tak ciężko oddychał, chyba z powodu stresu.

Jedna kobieta pokiwała głową. Peter uśmiechnął się i miał już odchodzić, zanim policja się nim zainteresuje, gdy znów dostał ostrzeżenie od pajęczego zmysłu. Ktoś chciał do niego strzelać. Powinien się uchylić, uskoczyć, ale wtedy naraziłby niewinnych ludzi. Nie zrobił więc nic tylko odwrócił się do przestępcy, który jakimś cudem wytoczył się z wozu i stał teraz wsparty o niego, z bronią w dłoni i palcem na spuście.

Padł jeden strzał, ale Peter nawet nie poczuł bólu, a tym, który krzyknął, by celujący do niego mężczyzna.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! – wrzeszczał z ziemi, trzymając się za udo, które obficie krwawiło.

Peter spojrzał w górę, gdzie na dachu Wade zdmuchnął dym wydobywający się z lufy, po czym zakręcił na palcu pistoletem i schował go do kabury. Jak on się tu znalazł tak szybko? Pościg przejechał spory kawałek, nie ma mowy, że Deadpool dogonił ich na piechotę. 

\- Niezły strzał – pochwalił, włączając wcześniej komunikator.

Wade zasalutował i ulotnił się z miejsca zdarzenia, nim ktokolwiek inny go zauważył.

\- Policja, nie ruszać się!

\- Ty, w kostiumie! Ręce na widoku!

Krzyki policji przypomniały Peterowi, że miał spadać. Uniósł ręce do góry tak jak kazali, ale zamiast poddać się wystrzelił sieć i wskoczył na najbliższy budynek. Jeden gliniarz strzelił, ale nie trafił, a on zdołał umknąć między budynki i szybko zniknął im z oczu, spotykając się kawałek dalej z najemnikiem.

\- Jasna cholera, skarbie, masz moc w łapie! – pochwalił, a gdy Peter tylko się zbliżył, otoczył go ramionami. To nie był uścisk pochwalny, tylko pełen troski. No tak, przecież prawie został przed chwilą postrzelony. Kilka razy. – Następnym razem bardziej zwracaj uwagę na otoczenie, eh?

\- Wiedziałem, ze chce strzelić – wyjaśnił, wtulając się w najemnika roztrzęsiony. Nie był przerażony, to adrenalina tak nim telepała. Mimo wszystko właśnie wziął udział w pościgu, oddano w niego sporo strzałów z pistoletu i zatrzymał samochód rękoma. Coś takiego miało prawo go podekscytować. – Ale nie miałem jak tego uniknąć, trafiłby w kogoś.

\- Sieć i wyrwać mu broń – poradził. – Nawet będąc gotowym na dostanie kulką odwróciłeś się szybciej niż on mógł strzelić. Musisz nauczyć się właściwie reagować, Petey.

\- Hej, to dopiero mój drugi dzień – przypomniał. Miał prawo do błędów. Faktycznie mógł zachować się lepiej, zwłaszcza że zmysł faktycznie podpowiadał mu, że może wyrwać broń, ale był tak zaaferowany pomocą tym ludziom, że w tamtym momencie poświęcenie samego siebie było dla niego jedyną opcją.

\- Tym bardziej postaraj się nie dostać od razu kulki, eh? – poprosił i odsunął się nieznacznie, kładąc mu dłoń na policzku. – Kto będzie ratował tych ludzi, jak za każdym razem będziesz robił dla nich za żywy kewlar i w końcu ktoś trafi?

\- Masz rację – zgodził się i oparł ich czoła o siebie. Chociaż nie mógł zobaczyć oczu Deadpoola, czuł się lepiej mając je tak blisko. – Będę uważał.

\- Kupię gumowe kule i poćwiczymy sytuację z brońmy – zaproponował. – Przećwiczymy różne scenariusze, co ty na to?

\- Wszystko żeby wypadać lepiej w czasie ratowania ludzi. Zresztą wiesz jak lubię treningi z tobą – powiedział i przytulił się jeszcze raz. Czuł się już lepiej, ramiona najemnika jak zwykle działały cuda, ale coś dalej nie dawało mu spokoju. – Jak nas dogoniłeś?

\- Skonfiskowałem czyjś samochód – wyjaśnił. Peter miał już zadać kolejne pytanie, ale Deadpool go ubiegł. – Dobra, ukradłem, ale przecież go dostanie z powrotem, eh?

\- Wybaczam ci to ten jeden raz, bo uratowałeś mnie przed śmiercią.

\- Co najwyżej przed napędzeniem stracha. Facetowi tak trzęsła się ręka, że nie trafiłby nawet w stodołę z odległości dziesięciu kroków.    

Peter zaśmiał się, uwalniając z objęć najemnika.

\- Dobrze, że ty trafiłeś – zauważył. – I to nie śmiertelnie. Co prawda było sporo krwi, ale…

\- Gliny były zaraz obok, nawet gdyby dostał w tętnicę, to by przeżył – zapewnił, uspokajając tym samym Petera. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Nikt przeze mnie nie zginął, ocaliłem paru ludzi – wymienił nieskromnie – chyba dam radę jeszcze trochę popatrolować. Dopóki nie padnę z przemęczenia.

\- Jedna akcja i idziesz do łóżka, młody człowieku – powiedział surowym tonem.

\- Okej, niech będzie jedna akcja.

Nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko się zgodzić. Gdyby spróbował patrolować dalej, Wade pewnie by go złapał i zaciągnął do domu tak czy inaczej. Sam zresztą wiedział, że nie da rady na nic więcej. Nie spał już tak długo, być może dlatego zareagował na próbę strzału, jak zareagował. Niedługo pewnie zacznie mieć halucynacje, łóżko to był więc dobry pomysł.

Na szczęście kolejna akcja nie była tak dramatyczna jak ostatnia. Bardzo przypominała pierwszą, tylko tym razem sprawca był jeden, a skradzionym towarem była torebka. Wade odrobił pracę domową i nie puścił Petera samego tylko trzymał się blisko, podczas gdy on rozhuśtał się na sieci, przeleciał obok kilku zaskoczonych osób i chwycił uciekającego złodzieja, gdy przebiegał przez pasy.

\- Jezu, ile ty ważysz? – zapytał kolesia, gdy pociągnęło go nagle w dół.

\- Puszczaj mnie! – wrzasnął spanikowany i zaczął się wiercić, czym jeszcze bardziej utrudnił Peterowi huśtania. Dobrze że jednak nie zdecydował się na huśtanie z Wadem ,to naprawdę było trudne.

\- Okej, wypraszam cię z samolotu, przeszkadzasz pilotowi – stwierdził i wylądował na ścianie jednego z budynków.

\- Co jest, kurwa?! – krzyknął i złapał się Petera mocno, wbijając mu paznokcie w ramiona. – Co jest kurwa, jakim cudem?! Jesteśmy na ścianie! Jesteśmy na ścianie!

\- Dusisz mnie – wysapał. Dlaczego ten koleś musiał się tak zachowywać? Nie miał siły na takie zabawy, chciał już załatwić to wszystko i położyć się wreszcie spać. Zasłużył jak nigdy. – Lepiej mnie puść, bo mój chłopak będzie zazdrosny.

O wilku mowa, Deadpool pojawił się na horyzoncie i nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Nie puszczaj mnie, nie puszczaj! – panikował dalej złodziej, samemu puszczając torebkę, którą ukradł.

\- Zaraz cię puszczę jeśli nie poluźnisz uścisku – zagroził. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że jakiekolwiek przestępca będzie tak do niego lgnął, a tu proszę, praktycznie się przytulali, a Wade’owi prawie buchała para z uszu. Niedobrze. Jeszcze trochę i sięgnie pewnie po broń.

Jego groźby na szczęście zadziałały, mężczyzna zaufał mu i puścił go kompletnie, teraz wisiał w powietrzu tylko dzięki temu, że Peter trzymał go za kołnierz kurtki.

\- O Boże – jęknął przerażony złodziej i przeżegnał się.

\- Okej, robimy tak – zaczął, spoglądając na ulicę pod nimi. Ludzie zrobili im miejsce, ale nie odsunęli się zbytnio i z rumieńcami na twarzach kręcili wszystko. Dobrze, kręćcie, pomyślał, cudem powstrzymując się przed prężeniem się jak dumny paw. Jakie to było cudowne być w świetle reflektorów. – Puszczę cię na trzy.

\- Co?!

By nie dać mężczyźnie szansy na ponowne oplecenie go wszystkimi kończynami, Peter puścił go bez ostrzeżenia, od razu wypuszczając za nim sieć. Złodziej zdążył trochę powrzeszczeć, ale przestał, gdy tylko zaczął dyndać, obijając się nieco o budynek.

Peter zaczepił z satysfakcją sieć o ścianę i zeskoczył na chodnik, gdzie ludzie podeszli bliżej, zapewne by któryś z nich mógł podnieść torebkę. Na jego widok odsunęli się trwożnie, ale nie przestali robić zdjęć ani kręcić filmów. Miał nadzieję, że robili to sensownie, bo jako fotograf nie tolerował partactwa na fotografiach. Poza tym chciał być dobrze widoczny w gazetach czy na filmikach, które jutro będzie oglądał z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i dumą w sercu. Już sobie wyobrażał nagłówki mówiące o narodzinach nowego bohatera. To będzie sensacja na miarę reformacji Deadpoola, wtedy też ludzie oszaleli, a dzisiaj najemnik miał własne grono fanów. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy i on takie będzie miał. Może będą mieli wspólnych fanów, skoro już od jutra będą oficjalnie pracować razem? Byłoby fajnie. Spiderman i Deadpool – duet wszechczasów. Tak, to pięknie brzmi.

Uśmiechając się cały czas pod maską, Peter podniósł torebkę i przeszedł z nią kawałek do jej właścicielki. Ludzie rozstępowali się przed nim jak morze przed Mojżeszem. Miał ochotę się śmiać z min niektórych, były takie pełne podziwu i zszokowane. Czy on też tak wyglądał, gdy jeszcze jako dziecko zobaczył w telewizji Iron Mana, a potem walczących razem Avengers? Wstyd mu było za samego siebie z przeszłości.

\- To chyba należy do pani – powiedział do kobiety, która była ofiara napadu.

Właścicielka torebki wpatrywała się w niego wytrzeszczonymi oczami, a jej usta były przez cały czas otwarte, choć wyraźnie próbowała coś powiedzieć, gdy drżącą dłonią odebrała swoją własność.

\- Dzi.. dziękuję – wydukała nieśmiało, wpatrując się w niego niepewnie. Nie był pewny, czy się go boi przez te ogromne wizjery maski, czy może bardziej jest mu wdzięczna za odzyskanie jej własności. – Dziękuję, panie…

\- Spiderman – przedstawił się uprzejmie i po chwili już go nie było. Wskoczył na budynek obok, rozpędził się i w akompaniamencie okrzyków pełnych zachwytu odleciał na sieci. – Woohoo!

Po takim pokazie na bank był już gwiazdą Internetu. Gdyby nie to, że był już zmęczony do granic możliwości i naprawdę chciało mu się spać, już teraz zacząłby szukać swoich zdjęć po całej sieci globalnej.

Deadpool czekał na niego na jednym z dachów. Gdy lądował obok, najemnik klaskał z podziwem i pokłonił się przed nim niczym poddany przed królem.

\- Zrobiłeś to, Peter – powiedział podniosłym tonem. – Oto nowy bohater Nowego Jorku, wielki Spiderman!

Teraz to Peter się ukłonił i w sumie to tyle, co był w stanie zrobić, nim padł na twarz ze zmęczenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zawsze chciałam opisać początku Spidermana. Co prawda to jest niezła wariacja, ale i tak cieszę się z takiej okazji, zwłaszcza że debiut był mocny. Teraz będzie już tylko lepiej :D  
> Tak przy okazji chcę powiedzieć, że mamy dopiero dziewiąty rozdział, a już jest ponad połowa słów z pierwszej części. Idę po rekord :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo przepraszam Was wszystkich z tę okropną zwłokę. Starałam się jak mogłam, by ten rozdział pojawił się jak najszybciej, ale po prostu nie dało rady. Uroki pracy w handlu tuż przed świętami, jak nie sześc dni pracy pod rząd, to pięć, z czego praktycznie same środki, po których nie chciało mi się nic. Pisałam w dni wolne, myślałam, że uda mi się wszystko opublikować w ostatni poniedziałek, ale ten rozdział to taki potwór, że pisał się strasznie długo. Samo sprawdzanie zajęło mi prawie trzy godziny. Za tę długość też przepraszam, podzieliłabym to jakoś sensownie, ale musiałabym to zrobić dopiero jutro wieczorem, a nie chciałam już dłużej zwlekać. Już i tak długo kazałam Wam czekać przez moją pracę, badania które aktualnie robię czy z powodu meczów Barcelony, choćby z powodu dzisiejszego. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze w tym roku uda mi się dodać nowy rozdział, bo w tym roku mam już tylko trzy dni pracy, więc sporo czasu na pisanie, a poza Wigilią żadnych planów świątecznych, ale nic nie obiecuję. Oby ten kolejny nie miał już siedemdziesięciu trzech stron, to pójdzie szybko :P  
> Jeszcze raz przepraszam i życzę miłego męczenia się z tą ścianą tekstu. Przy okazji także wesołych świąt czy po prostu miłych dni wolnych, zależnie od tego co ktoś lub w ogóle obchodzi :)

Śnił mu się dziwny i nieprzyjemny sen. Był w swoim stroju i stał na jednym z dachów, chyba w Queens biorąc pod uwagę znajdujące się w oddali Flushing Meadow-Corona Park. Wiedział że śni, bo tak jak podczas tamtego koszmaru z pająkiem, tak i teraz dookoła panowała cisza, która mroziła mu krew w żyłach. Nie podobały mu się takie sny, ale nie potrafił się sam obudzić. Może jeśli trochę pochodzi po tym wyimaginowanym Nowym Jorku, to przebudzenie samo przyjdzie? Miał nadzieję.

Ruszył w byle jakim kierunku, nie słysząc ani własnych kroków, ani oddechu, który przecież był coraz cięższy z powodu wysiłku. Miał przez to ochotę zatrzymać się i po prostu przeczekać, kiedyś obudzić się musi, ale był zbyt zdesperowany, by zrobić to jak najszybciej, dlatego tylko przyspieszył. Przynajmniej się nie męczył, nie we śnie.

Przebiegł tak spory kawałek, skacząc z dachu na dach jak podczas ostatniego patrolu. Chociaż biegł w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, jakimś cudem dotarł do tej pamiętnej alejki, gdzie druga już osoba zginęła z jego ręki. Rozpoznawał tę okolicę bez problemu, wryła mu się w pamięć jak te wszystkie chwytliwe piosenki, które po usłyszeniu nuci się przez następny tydzień. Ale największą wskazówką na to, że jest w tamtym miejscu, był ostry zapach krwi.

Nie przypominał sobie, by tamtej nocy było jej tyle, by przesiąkło nią powietrze. Mężczyzna, którego zastrzelił Deadpool co prawda stracił pół twarzy, ale teraz czuł jakby kogoś wykrwawili w tej alejce niczym prosiaka. Trochę się bał przez to spoglądać w dół, na razie trzymał się na środku dachu i odmawiał podejścia bliżej.

Dlaczego musiało mu się to śnić? Dlaczego nie może się pogodzić z tym jednym błędem? Nie odpokutował już tego ratując przed uderzeniem przez samochód ludzi z wczoraj? Czy nie dostatecznie udowodnił sam sobie, że jego moce nie są niebezpieczne i tamten facet to był tylko wypadek przy pracy? W dodatku była to śmierć zadana przez Wade’a, a nie przez niego i gdyby tylko najemnik chciał, obeszłoby się bez niej? Musiałby strzelić wtedy przez Petera, ale mógł to zrobić. Tylko nie chciał.

Ciężko było mu obwiniać swojego chłopaka, ale musiał przyznać mu rację, że to on ponosi większą winę za śmierć tamtego faceta niż Peter. Gdyby tylko jego sumienie rozumiało, że jedyną śmiercią na jego koncie byłaby śmierć tamtej kobiety, ale przecież przeżyła, więc czemu czuł się, jakby ją zabił? To nie miało sensu.

Zbierając w sobie odwagę, by zobaczyć ten horror w dole i przestraszyć się być może na tyle, by się obudzić, podszedł ostrożnie do krawędzi budynku. Jak na złość teraz kroki zaczęły być słyszalne. Stąpał głośno, jakby miał na stopach buty na obcasie i stukał nimi o beton przy każdym kroku. Słyszał też dudnienie, ale dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, że pasuje ono rytmem do jego własnego serca, które z nerwów chciało się wyrwać z piersi.

Chciał wziąć głęboki wdech, tak jak zawsze w stresującej sytuacji, ale metaliczny odór krwi, który zdawał się wręcz do niego lepić jak najgorszy wróg, uniemożliwiał wzięcie głębszego oddechu bez wywoływania odruchu wymiotnego. Musiał więc sobie poradzić bez tego i niepewnie spojrzał w dół, gdy był już dostatecznie blisko. Spodziewał się sceny z tamtej nocy, ale zamiast tego zobaczył tylko wykrwawiające się ciała.

Liczba mnoga, bo we śnie ofiarą nie był tylko zabity mężczyzna. Obok niego leżała tamta kobieta z rozbitą czaszką. Tuż przy niej widział też ciało Wade’a z dziurą w piersi, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w które go uderzył, by nauczyć się kontroli nad swoją siłą.

Zemdliło go od tego widoku, czuł pod maską łzy, które zbierały mu się w oczach, ale nie odwrócił wzroku i spojrzał maksymalnie na lewo, gdzie powinien leżeć drugi przestępca. On również nie żył, ale nie był sam. Było tam znacznie więcej zwłok, ale nie miał pojęcia skąd się wzięły i kogo symbolizowały. To byli zupełni przypadkowi ludzie. Jakaś afroamerykanka, dwie białe kobiety, dwóch białych mężczyzn i czarnoskóry nastolatek. Widział już ich kiedyś? Jeśli tak, to gdzie? Na uczelni? Na ulicy? Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć.

\- Peter!

Podskoczył w górę słysząc to nagłe wołanie tuż przy uchu. Z przerażenia aż zamknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył, nie był już na ulicy, a na suficie i patrzył w dół na swoje łóżko oraz stojącego przy nim Deadpoola. To pewnie on krzyczał, żeby go obudzić.

\- Wow, ale łatwo cię przestraszyć – zauważył najemnik.

Peter westchnął i odczepił się od ściany, nawet nie mówiąc swojemu chłopakowi co ma robić. Wade sam wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i złapał go w nie bez problemu.

\- Miałem zły sen, to dlatego – wyjaśnił i znów westchnął. Przynajmniej się wyspał i zregenerował siły. Nie miał pojęcia, czy śniło mu się coś podobnego wcześniej w nocy, ale ten koszmar sprzed chwili o dziwo nie wpłynął na cały jego sen jako taki i czuł się wypoczęty, choć wciąż nieco klapnięty po tym nagłym obudzeniu.

\- Co tym razem? – zapytał z troską najemnik.

\- To co ostatnio. – Peter spojrzał w oczy swojemu chłopakowi, chcąc jakimś cudem znaleźć w nich przyczynę tych koszmarów. – Może powinienem odnaleźć tamtą kobietę i przeprosić, że prawie ją zabiłem?

To chyba był jego problem. Czuł się winny samego zranienia tej biedaczki i dlatego wciąż mu się śniło jej ciało, choć wcale jej nie zabił. W interpretacji jego mózgu tak właśnie było. To wszystko wyjaśniało. Może jak ją przeprosi, to będzie mu się śnił już tylko tamten napastnik, za którego śmierć odpowiada choćby w najmniejszym stopniu. I Wade. On też już zawsze będzie mu się śnił martwy.  

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł – stwierdził Deadpool. Peter przyjrzał mu się pytająco. – To znaczy, nawet nie wiesz jak ona ma na imię i nazwisko, jak ją znajdziesz?

\- Tony mógłby ją namierzyć – zasugerował. – Na pewno Friday ma zapis z tamtej nocy, mogłaby ją wyśledzić po twarzy.

\- Po co biedną kobiecinę tak stresować, eh? – zapytał niezwykle przejęty Wade. – Może chce zapomnieć o tej nocy? Lepiej ją zostawić, żeby mogła sobie to wszystko ułożyć.

\- Ale chcę ją przeprosić – upierał się. Chciał chociaż spróbować wyeliminować jedna z przyczyn koszmarów. – Może chociaż mógłbym jej wysłać list?

\- Może kiedy indziej? – nie dawał za wygraną najemnik. – Nie minęło dużo czasu, daj tej kobiecie odsapnąć. Może ty też przetrawisz to wszystko w swoim czasie i bez przeprosin, eh?

\- No dobra, kiedy indziej – zgodził się. Wade miał rację, nie wiadomo jak ta kobieta się czuje psychicznie. Może polepszyłby samopoczucie sobie, ale niekoniecznie jej. – Ale kiedyś ją przeproszę – zdecydował i ziewnął.

\- Ej, ej, nie zasypiaj, śpiąca królewno, pobudka – zaśmiał się i postawił Petera na ziemi, nie pozwalając mu tym samym ułożyć się wygonie w jego ramionach i ponownie zasnąć. – Już i tak sporo spałeś, ale spokojnie, kiedy byłeś w śpiączce nie wybuchła żadna zombie apokalipsa. Na szczęście. Jak fajne by nie było strzelanie do zombiaków, raz zaczęłyby mnie jeść i już nigdy by nie przestały, a nie uśmiecha mi się być współczesnym Prometeuszem.

\- Przyniosłeś ludziom ogień? – zapytał rozbawiony. – Bo jak nie, to i tak byś nie był.

\- Przyniosłem ludziom wybuchy i śmiech.

\- Nobel był pierwszy, przykro mi. Z rozbawianiem ludzi też się spóźniłeś, nie mówiąc już o tym, że są lepsi klauni niż ty.

\- Oh tak, szczególnie John Wayne Gacy był świetnym klaunem – rzucił z sarkazmem. – Jego żarty były wprost zabójcze.

\- To było słabe – ocenił bez zachwytu.

\- Ty jesteś słaby!

\- I trochę niesmaczne – dodał po namyśle.

\- Daj spokój, kiedy to było? – Wade machnął ręką lekceważąco. – Czego mi jeszcze zabronisz? Nazwania środków bezpieczeństwa na Titanicu dnem?

\- To ci nawet wyszło – przyznał.

\- Dziękuję – odparł dumny. – Oh, oh! Musisz to zobaczyć!

\- Co znowu? – spytał, gdy został wyciągnięty do salonu i posadzony na kanapie przed włączonym telewizorem.

\- Spodoba ci się – wyjaśnił jedynie Deadpool i chichocząc pod nosem zwiał do kuchni.

Peter wzruszył ramionami i skupił się na telewizji, a gdy zobaczył o czym rozmawiają, szybko sięgnął po pilot i zrobił głośniej. Na kanale CBS pokazywali właśnie studio informacyjne, gdzie trójka dziennikarzy rozmawiała o nikim innym tylko o nim. Przez ten sen całkiem zapomniał, że wywołał wczoraj niemałe zamieszanie i że miał zobaczyć jak cały ten szał wywołany pojawieniem się nowego superbohatera się rozwija. Najwyraźniej zrobił na ludziach niemałe wrażenie, bo mówili o nim nie tylko w studiu, bo nawet pasek informacyjny u dołu ekranu wspominał o nim.

Przełączył na inny kanał i tam było to samo. Nie inaczej było też na inny stacjach informacyjnych, nie tylko tych lokalnych, ale międzynarodowych. Całe Stany już o nim usłyszały i pewnie nie tylko one. Stał się sławą w zaledwie kilka godzin. Zatrzymanie paru przestępstw wystarczyło, by mówiły o nim najważniejsze serwisy informacyjne w kraju. Pewnie w gazetach popołudniowych też pojawią się jego zdjęcia.

Zszokowany skalą tego zjawiska, chwycił leżący obok niego laptop Wade’a i wszedł na Internet. Pierwsza, najczęściej wyszukiwana fraza w Google? Nowy superbohater Nowego Jorku. Drugim wynikiem był Spiderman. Jego imię rozniosło się pocztą pantoflową po mieście, choć wspomniał o nim tylko kilku osobom.

\- Robi wrażenie, eh? – zapytał Wade, siadając obok niego z miską popcornu. Najemnik chwycił pilot i przełączył z powrotem na CBS, gdzie pokazywano reportaż chyba zaraz po całej akcji z zatrzymaniem auta. – Nawet ja nie wywołałem takiego szału.

To prawda, Deadpool także był mocno komentowanym wątkiem, gdy zaczęto zauważać jak dobrą robotę wykonuje, też był w telewizji i gazetach, ale nie tak. Nigdy aż tak. Taką uwagą mogli się poszczycić tylko inni bohaterowie, którzy w pewnym momencie ujawnili się publicznie. Fantastyczna Czwórka nie schodziła z pierwszych stron gazet przez tydzień, Avengers jeszcze dłużej. O Daredevilu przez jakiś czas krążyły legendy, dopóki ktoś nie uwiecznił go na krótkim filmiku wykonanym drżącą ręką i słabej jakości kamerą w telefonie. Przez bardzo długi czas nie było więcej dowodów na jego istnienie, a mimo to nie przeszkodziło to ludziom w debatowaniu kim jest tajemniczy mściciel z Hell’s Kitchen i czego tak naprawdę chce. Strange do dzisiaj był dla ludzi tajemnicą, tak samo X-Mani, chociaż istnienie szkoły profesora Xaviera było powszechnie znane.

W przeciwieństwie do nich, Spiderman poszedł na całość. Peter chciał tej sławy, chciał się pokazać i osiągnął to wszystko w najlepszy możliwy sposób. Więc czemu zrobiło mu się nagle tak niedobrze i zaczął go boleć brzuch?

\- Chyba nie przewidziałem skali tych zachwytów – wymamrotał bardziej do siebie niż najemnika, ale ten i tak go usłyszał.

\- Hej, chyba się nie cykasz, eh? – zapytał z wypchanymi popcornem ustami.

\- Nie wiem co czuję – przyznał zmieszany, wpatrując się w swoje zdjęcie znajdujące się właśnie na ekranie telewizora, pokazywane na wszystkie Stany i każdy kraj, w którym akurat ktoś oglądał stream programu. Wszyscy o nim wiedzieli. Wszyscy! – Chciałem tego, a teraz nagle…

\- Nie chcesz? – dokończył, a Peter pokiwał głową. – A chcesz popcornu?

\- Wade!

\- No co? Tylko pytam – wyjaśnił i pożarł kolejną porcję. – A tak serio, nie przejmuj się, to onieśmielające uczucie wkrótce minie.

\- Myślisz? – Nie chciał za jakiś czas żałować, że tak po prostu pokazał się ludziom.

\- Albo najpierw przejdzie tobie, albo im. – Wade wskazał telewizor.

\- Oby najpierw mnie. – Dalej nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Był wszędzie, dosłownie wszędzie! – Nie wiem jak inaczej to wytrzymam na patrolach.

\- Wyluzuj, nie stałeś się nagle _The Beatles_ , kobiety nie będą histerycznie płakać na twój widok i mdleć na dźwięk twojego głosu – zapewnił ze spokojem. – To znaczy, ja będę, ale ja to co innego.

\- Jesteś pewien? – spytał przerażony. Perspektywa bycia bożyszczem nastolatek niezbyt go nakręcała. W ogóle bycie takim fenomenem jak w tym momencie nie było czymś ciekawym.

\- Na sto procent. – Najemnik znowu podsunął mu popcorn pod nos. – Na pewno nie chcesz?

Tym razem się skusił, głównie żeby zająć czymś dłonie. Sięgnął więc do miski i poczęstował się kukurydzą, skupiając się jednocześnie na wiadomościach. Czas posłuchać, co o nim sądzą. Najwyraźniej reporterka postanowiła dorwać się do ocalałych ludzi, gdy tylko miała na to okazję. Wczoraj w nocy materiał był zapewne bardziej surowy, teraz pokazywali tylko same odpowiedzi pytanych.

\- To było przerażające – wyznała kobieta, której twarz wydawała się Peterowi dziwnie znajoma. – Gdy minął nas ten samochód mocno się zlękłam, ale myślałam, że nic mi nie grozi. A potem w mgnieniu oka zaczął lecieć w moją stronę. Wtedy ten… chyba facet, nie wiem, wskoczył przede mnie i jeszcze kilka innych osób i zatrzymał wóz gołymi rękoma! Myślałam, że tylko Hulk potrafi coś takiego!

Peter popatrzył na swoje dłonie. Nie wyglądały wcale specjalnie, pewnie gdyby przyłożył je do łap przemienionego Bannera, zmieściłby ich takie trzy w jego jednej. Mimo to ich siła była tak wielka, że porównywano ją z Hulkiem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że udało mu się tak po prostu zatrzymać pędzące auto jakby to była zabawka, zwykłe sterowane autko. Uśmiech sam mu się wkradł na usta z tego powodu.

\- Myślałem że umrę – powiedziała kolejna ocalona przez niego osoba, tym razem mężczyzna. On też był znajomy. – Już się witałem w niebie z Bogiem, gdy ten nowy bohater nas uratował. Chciałem mu osobiście podziękować, ale zniknął zanim miałem na to okazję, dlatego chcę to zrobić teraz. Jeśli to oglądasz, stary, to dziękuję.

Wzruszenie ścisnęło Petera za gardło. To było to. Na tym właśnie mu zależało – na pomaganiu ludziom. Nic tak nie pokazywało, że warto pomagać, niż podziękowania od uratowanej osoby. To była ostateczna nagroda. Po raz kolejny zyskał dowód na to, że wybrał dobrze zostając bohaterem z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Warto będzie radzić sobie z całą tą sławą, jeśli tak będzie się kończył każdy patrol i chociaż jedna osoba na dziesięć, ba!, jedna osoba na sto mu po wszystkim podziękuję. Zresztą o czym on w ogóle myślał, nawet bez podziękowań nie żałował by ani chwili. Życie nie wiadomo jak wielu osób, które mógł teraz ratować, był ważniejsze niż jakakolwiek wdzięczność. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że podziękowania to miły bonus.

W telewizji pokazano kilka filmików, które zostały nagrane podczas patrolu. Dziwnie było patrzeć na siebie z tej perspektywy, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest aż tak szybki, miał wręcz wrażenie, że ogląda jakiś gameplay, a nie coś, czego sam dokonał zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Ktoś nagrał jak leci na sieci i skacze, pokonując przy tym nieludzkie odległości. To naprawdę był on? Ciężko było w to uwierzyć, ale najwyraźniej tak. Chociaż obraz był niewyraźny, bo nagrywającej osobie trzęsły się ręce, wszędzie rozpoznałby te jaskrawe kolory swojego ukochanego stroju. Na filmie wyglądał jak kolorowa plama, ale to na pewno był on.

\- Gość huśta się po mieście! – Znów pokazywano relacje świadków jego patrolu. I znów znajoma twarz jakiegoś mężczyzny, bardzo młodego, może nawet w jego wieku. Był wyraźnie podekscytowany, oczy wręcz mu się świeciły. – Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś tak zaje… um, fajnego – poprawił się szybko i wyszczerzył. – Szacunek dla tego kolesia.

Peter uśmiechnął się, słysząc kolejny komplement.

\- Był szybki jak błyskawica – powiedziała z zachwytem jakaś kobieta. Jej dla odmiany nie rozpoznawał. – Strzelano do niego, a on tak po prostu unikał kuli.

\- Nazwał się Spiderman. – Mężczyzna, który to wypowiedział, zaśmiał się drwiąco. – Co za beznadziejne imię.

Peter zauważył kątem oka, że Wade unosi rękę. Szybko złapał go za nadgarstek i siłą go opuścił, nim najemnik zdążył strzelić do telewizora. By go uspokoić, wyjął mu broń z ręki i złapał go za dłoń, ściskając ją delikatnie. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy uścisk został odwzajemniony.

\- Już go lubię – wyznała młoda dziewczyna, a stojąca obok niej koleżanka jej przytaknęła. – Ma fajny kostium.

\- I pseudonim – dodała z uśmiechem druga. – Spiderman. Spidey. Poda mi się.

Słowa tych dwóch dziewczyn wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowały Deadpoola, który odebrał pistolet, odrzucił go gdzieś za siebie i powrócił do jedzenia jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Był straszny przez moment. – W programie pokazywali teraz kobietę, której oddał torebkę. – Ma takie wielkie oczy, kryje się za maską. Można się przestraszyć – zaśmiała się. – Ale to chyba dobry człowiek. To znaczy, odzyskał moją torebkę. Myślę, że można go nazwać nowym superbohaterem.

Pokazano jeszcze parę innych osób, w tym jakiegoś małolata, który próbował naśladować jego wystrzeliwanie sieci. Z jakiegoś powodu chwyciło go to za serce jak żadna poprzednia wypowiedź.

Na pochwalnych się nie skończyło, zwłaszcza gdy o zdanie zapytano policję.

\- Nosi maskę, dla mnie jest przestępcą – powiedział przelotnie jeden z funkcjonariuszy, którego udano się zapytać o zdanie.

 - Złapał nam parę osób, chyba jest w porządku – dodał drugi. Obaj chyba zajmowali się dwoma różnymi przestępstwami, które Peter powstrzymał podczas patrolu.

Zapytano nawet o zdanie jednego kapitana policji.

\- Miło ze strony tego Spidermana, że ułatwił nam pracę i to drugą noc z rzędu najwyraźniej, bo wcześniej też znajdywaliśmy ludzi spętanych siecią – wyjawił starszy mężczyzna. – Ale póki co traktujemy go jako zagrożenie. Nikt nie może wymierzać sprawiedliwości sam z siebie, a nie przypominam sobie, byśmy przyjmowali ostatnio kogoś takiego do służby.

\- Pff – prychnął Wade. – Jest wkurzony, bo łapiemy więcej gości niż on.

\- To chyba dobrze, że mi nie ufają – zauważył mimo wszystko Peter. – Obaj wiemy, że nie zamierzam nikogo zabijać ani nic z tych rzeczy, ale oni tego nie wiedzą. Równie dobrze mogę chcieć uśpić ich czujność.

\- To byłoby głupie.

\- Ale ich reakcja jest rozważna.

Nie podobała mu się ani trochę, ale rozumiał czemu traktowali go jako potencjalnego podejrzanego.

\- Dopóki Avengers nie zidentyfikują tożsamości tego człowieka, nie możemy być stuprocentowo pewni, czy jest w porządku. – Peter był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył na ekranie telewizora ojca Gwen. Kapitan Stacy najwyraźniej też został wypytany przez dziennikarzy. – Wiemy póki co, że to nikt od nich, ani żaden z ich sprzymierzeńców. Nie jest to też uczeń z Instytutu profesora Xaviera, ale jestem dobrej myśli. Deadpoolowi też nie ufano na początku, a gdzie jest teraz?

\- Kapitan Stacy jak zwykle mówi mądrze – stwierdził z zadowoleniem najemnik. Miał powody do tego zadowolenia, ojciec Gwen zawsze go bronił, gdy pytano go, czy to rozważne pozwalać mordercy na zlecenie ratować ludzi.

\- Chociaż jedna osoba po mojej stronie.

\- Już nie przesadzaj, miasto raczej stoi za tobą murem.

To prawda, ale wolałby, żeby policja też była po jego stronie. To uczyniłoby ich pracę łatwiejszą. Na szczęście już niedługo niebiescy nie będą mieli powodów, by mu nie ufać. Gdy tylko rozniesie się wieść, że pracuje z Deadpoolem, powinni mu odpuścić i nie próbować go aresztować po spektakularnej akcji jak wczoraj.

Telewizja znalazła jeszcze czas na kolejnych parę pochwał ze strony cywili. Rzadko zdarzał się ktoś, kto kręcił nosem, mieszkańcy raczej lubili zamieszkujących miasto bohaterów, choć oczywiście istnieli tacy, którzy wietrzyli w powietrzu zdradę i próbę przejęcia dominacji nad całym światem. Jednemu takiemu Peter sprzedawał przecież zdjęcia. Najwięcej złego do powiedzenia mieliby pewnie przestępcy, ale ich nikt nie pytał o zdanie, a zdecydowana większość ludzi, których poproszono o opinię, wypowiadała się w samych superlatywach o jego wczorajszym debiucie.

Im więcej słuchał pochwał, tym mniejszy był jego strach przed sławą, a nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku i zaszczucie mijało. Chyba za bardzo dał się ponieść pierwszemu wrażeniu. Ci wszyscy ludzie nie widzieli w nim celebryty, którego będą chcieli nachodzić. Widzieli w nim tylko bohatera, którym przecież był i który zrobił na nich niemałe wrażenie. Widzieli go po raz pierwszy, większe zamieszanie w takim przypadku było do przewidzenia. Wszystkie te zachwyty były zrozumiane w takiej sytuacji. Obserwowali w akcji kompletnego laika, ale był to ktoś nowy, ktoś, kogo jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli, a przede wszystkim ktoś, kto będzie miał na nich oko. Byli zachwyceni, ale nie tak jak w przypadku, kiedy odkrywali nową gwiazdę filmową czy gwiazdę muzyki. Nie podziwiali nowego talentu, ale kolejnego bohatera. Na pewno były osoby, które będą jego fanami, będą chciały wiedzieć o nim wszystko, ale ci ludzie z telewizji? Oni chcieli tylko podziękować i wyrazić swój zachwyt, tak jak robiono to przy okazji poruszających historii o dzielnych strażakach czy policjantach. To wszystko.

Ani się obejrzał, a znów zaczął łaknąć całej tej uwagi. Chciał usłyszeć kolejne pochwały na swój temat i jak z zachwytem wypowiadają jego pseudonim. Przypomniał sobie jak czuł się wczoraj, gdy klaskano po jego udanej akcji. Chciał to usłyszeć znowu, ekscytował się na samą myśl i nie mógł się już doczekać kolejnego patrolu. Zamierzał zrobić takie show, aż podbije serca wszystkich, nawet tego zrzędy Jamesona.

\- Skarbie, uwielbiają cię – odezwał się nagle Wade, gdy skończono przepytywać ludzi na ulicy i powrócono do studia. Tam jednak prowadzący dalej łechtali Peterowi ego. Jakie to było cudowne uczucie. – Włażą ci w dupę jak tylko mogą i to bez wazeliny.

\- To byłoby bolesne – stwierdził od niechcenia i pochylił się do przodu, by lepiej słyszeć.

\- Jestem nawet trochę zazdrosny – kontynuował najemnik. – No bo wiesz, tylko ja mogę ci włazić w dupę, eh.

\- Cii – uciszył go szybko.

Peter co prawda usłyszał warknięcie dobiegające z jego prawej, ale nie sądził, że to zwiastun jakiegoś zagrożenia. Pajęczy zmysł zresztą siedział cicho, dlatego kompletnie nie spodziewał się bycia powalonym na kanapę.

\- Hej, słuchałem tego – oburzył się.

\- Czego, pochwał na swój temat? – zapytał Wade. Chyba nie spodobało mu się, że został zignorowany. – Ja też ci mogę parę powiedzieć. Na przykład to, że byłeś wczoraj niesamowity. Spisałeś się na medal. Twoja siła jest imponująca. I podniecająca. Ale to temat na inną okazję. Jesteś szybki, silny, sprytny, masz dobre serce i chcesz ratować ludzi. Dopiero zaczynasz, ale dla mnie już jesteś najlepszym superbohaterem na świecie.

Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale miał zaciśnięte gardło i nie mógł nawet wydusić głupiego „dziękuję.” Słuchanie komplementów od obcych osób to jedno, ale słuchanie ich od ukochanej osoby, to coś zupełnie innego. Teoretycznie powinno być na odwrót. Wade nie był obiektywny. Nawet pod groźbą śmierci chwaliłby Petera. Ale to nie zdanie obcych liczyło się dla niego najbardziej, a zadanie najemnika – doświadczonego już bohatera. Jego aprobata była ważniejsza niż sto innych wypowiedzianych przez zwykłych ludzi. Był nawet pewien, że gdyby Kapitan czy inni Avengers powiedzieli mu to samo, to nie znaczyłoby to już dla niego aż tyle.

Wciąż nie mogąc się wysłowić, Peter podziękował swojemu chłopakowi w jedyny znany mu sposób. Objął go za szyję i przyciągnął blisko, całując namiętnie. Wade, na którym znowu skupiała się cała jego uwaga, uśmiechnął się i bez zastanowienia pogłębił pocałunek, a jego szorstkie dłonie wślizgnęły się Peterowi po koszulkę, wprawiając jego ciało w drżenie.

Szybko zrobiło się gorąco, Peter poczuł, jak jego kończyny stają się ciężkie z rozkoszy, a zmysły coraz gorzej odbierają to, co dzieje się wokół, skupione tylko na Deadpoolu oraz jego pocałunku i dotyku. Coś jakby mgła otumaniła jego umysł i nakierowała jego tok myślenia tylko na jedno. Zdesperowany, by to dostać, zaczął ściągać z najemnika ciuchy, gdy do wciąż wychwytujących inne dźwięki niż jego własne sapanie uszu, dotarło znajome imię.

Peter natychmiast przerwał pocałunek i zrzucił z siebie Deadpoola, który upadł na podłogę, nie bardzo wiedząc co się właśnie stało.

\- Muszę tego posłuchać – wyjaśnił mu Peter i skupił się znów na telewizorze, oraz na uspokajaniu nierównego oddechu wywołanego pocałunkiem.

Wade przeklął parę razy pod nosem i dźwignął się z podłogi, znów siadając obok na kanapie. Peter czuł na sobie jego wzrok, chyba czekał na moment, by znów go powalić i dokończyć to co zaczęli.

\- Zapytaliśmy Avengers o nowego, samozwańczego bohatera Nowego Jorku – powiedziała kobieta w studiu, po czym obraz pokazał wywiad z konferencji prasowej pod wieżą Avengers. Szybko ją zwołali, konferencja nie była na żywo, musiała mieć miejsce najpóźniej godzinę temu. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić jak szybko sama informacja o niej musiała postawić na nogi wszystkich dziennikarzy, a było ich sporo i wszyscy chcieli zadać pytanie Kapitanowi, który najwyraźniej miał nieszczęście zostać wybranym na rzecznika prasowego tego dnia. 

\- Czy Spiderman jest nowym członkiem Avengers? – zapytała jedna reporterka, podtykając mikrofon jak najbliżej Steve’a, który zaśmiał się niezręcznie. Konferencja została najwyraźniej zwołana na chybcika, bo nie przyszykowano mu nawet żadnego stanowiska, po prostu stanął przed wieżą, a dostępu do niego pilnowały jakieś dwa roboty, zapewne wynalazki Tony’ego.

\- O ile nie przyjęli go za moimi plecami, to nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – odparł z uśmiechem. – Nie, to nie jest nowy członek zespołu. Nie wiemy kto to jest.

\- Czyli to możliwe, że ten nowy bohater wcale bohaterem może nie być?! – zawołał ktoś z samego końca.

\- Nie wykluczamy takiej możliwości – wyznał Steve. – Na pewno zbadamy tę sprawę osobiście, żeby poznać zamiary tego jegomościa. Rozmawialiśmy już z naszymi sojusznikami, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy oni czegoś nie wiedzą.

\- Na przykład z kim? – dopytywała jakaś  kobieta. Była bardzo zdesperowana, by poznać każdy szczegół.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już z Fantastyczną Czwórką, Daredevilem i Deadpoolem – wymienił.

\- Rozmawiali z tobą? – zdziwił się Peter.

\- Nie – odparł po prostu i podrzucił trzy ziarna popcornu do góry. Złapał je wszystkie w usta bez problemu.

\- Więc czemu powiedział, że rozmawiał?

\- To telewizja, kochanie – wyjaśnił znudzony. – Oni wszyscy kłamią.

\- Wiem, ale nie sądziłem, że Kapitan też – przyznał zszokowany. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że Steve jest raczej prawdomówny.

\- Gdyby powiedział, że nic jeszcze nie zrobili, mógłby wywołać panikę. Ludzie wyszliby na ulicę, nastąpiłby czas anarchii, obalonoby rząd, nastąpiłaby noc oczyszczenia!

Peter uniósł brew w górę i przyjrzał się najemnikowi sceptycznie.

\- Nie przesadzasz?

\- Hej, gdybym ja usłyszał od Kapitana, że nowy potężny mutant w mieście jest nieznany wszystkim innym mutantom, to bym się przeraził – wytłumaczył się poważnie Wade. – Chuj wie, czy taki mutant nie zjadłby Avengers na śniadanie, a Logana i spółki na podwieczorek. 

\- To ma sens.

\- Tak jak wszystko co wychodzi z moich ust.

\- Nie przeginaj – ostrzegł, a Deadpool roześmiał się.

Steve opowiedział jeszcze parę wyświechtanych frazesów po czym z wyraźną ulgą widoczną na twarzy zniknął za bezpiecznymi drzwiami wieży, przed którymi stanęły roboty, nie pozwalając nikomu wejść do środka, gdzie maszyn było jeszcze więcej. Aż strach było tam iść na staż.

Znowu powrócono do studia i kontynuowano chwalenie Spidermana. Wszyscy dziennikarze obecni na wizji zgodnie uznali, że z nowym bohaterem trzeba się liczyć i że zrobił niemałe pierwsze wrażenie. Peter uśmiechnął się z dumą. Nie mógł mieć lepszego debiutu, ten patrol miał wszystko, a już na pewno dużo akcji. Jak on teraz zniesie te nudniejsze noce, kiedy nic się nie będzie działo? Chyba umrze podczas patrolu.

Kiedy Peter usłyszał już to, co chciał usłyszeć, Wade próbował powrócić do ich nagle przerwanej zabawy, ale nie miał na to szczególnej ochoty. Gdy już zaczęli, było oczywiście jak zwykle przyjemnie, ale w telewizji dalej o nim mówili i chciał to wszystko usłyszeć. Był dumny ze swojego występu i jeszcze nie miał dość tego, jak chwalono go za wszystko. Wręcz chciał słuchać tego jeszcze więcej. Rozważał nawet włączenie telewizji na laptopie i słuchania dwóch programów jednocześnie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak miałoby to wyglądać, ale był gotowy to zrobić.

Deadpool w końcu przestał i ograniczył się tylko do przytulenia się. Skoro i tak go ignorował – z czego nie był szczególnie zadowolony, ale dosłownie nie mógł przestać słuchać o sobie – Peter z radością ułożył się wygodnie i wtulił w swojego chłopaka, po czym westchnął z zadowoleniem. Tak było idealnie. Może Wade trochę za głośno przeżuwał popcorn, ale po za tym? Dziesięć na dziesięć.

Zaczął słuchać kolejnych komplementów na swój temat, gdy telewizor został nagle zagłuszony przez klakson.

\- Kogo to licho niesie? – zdziwił się Wade, obejmując go mocniej.

\- Pewnie jakiegoś pechowca – stwierdził. Ktokolwiek to był, zaraz zleci się do niego stadko potencjalnie nowych właścicieli auta. Wtedy odechce mu się trąbienia bez powodu.

Był pewien, że usłyszą zaraz wołanie o pomoc i będą musieli ratować komuś samochód, ale o dziwo znowu usłyszeli klakson, który tym razem był dłuższy, jakby bardziej natarczywy. Poirytowany hałasem Peter zacisnął zęby, decydując się ignorować tego kogoś pod domem. Było mu zbyt wygodnie na kanapie, by się ruszyć, poza tym właśnie po raz kolejny opowiadali w telewizji, jak dobrze mu poszło.

Kierowca znów zatrąbił – długo. Bardzo długo.

\- Zaraz wepchnę mu tę trąbkę do gardła – zagroził Deadpool, podrywając się z kanapy.

Peter opadł na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu był najemnik. Był ukontentowany z nowej pozycji i wcale nie zamierzał dołączyć do przeganiania tego kogoś na dole, gdy kątem oka zauważył, że Wade nie podszedł do okna tylko złapał coś w dłoń.

\- Wade, nie! – krzyknął, orientując się, że tym czymś jest granat.

Rzucił się do przodu, by chwycić lecącą broń, ale leżąc nie był w stanie wykonać dostatecznie dużego susa, a bez wyrzutni nie miał jak inaczej dosięgnąć granatu. Patrzył więc bezradnie, jak ten wylatuje przez okno, podczas gdy uśmiechnięty z satysfakcją Wade podrzucał zawleczkę.

Wybuch nastąpił krótko po tym, choć huku prawie w ogóle nie było słychać. Zabrzmiał bardziej jak przebijany balon niż eksplozja granatu. Nie był ekspertem od materiałów wybuchowych, ale słyszał już wybuchający granat i nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek brzmiał tak. Deadpool chyba podzielał jego zdanie, bo zmrużył oczy i od razu ruszył do okna, po drodze zakładając maskę.

Obaj wyjrzeli na zewnątrz jednocześnie i zobaczyli Starka stojącego na chodniku pod domem, tuż obok otwartych drzwi jakiegoś sportowego auta. Jedna z jego dłoni spoczywała na dachu samochodu, druga zaś była w górze, ale nie to wyróżniało ją najbardziej, tylko pokrywająca ją zbroja.

\- To wasze? – zapytał i rozpostarł palce. Na ziemię wysypały się odłamki granatu, który wybuchł tak jak powinien, ale żadne skutki eksplozji nie miały miejsca.

Odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że nic się nie stało. Mieli szczęście, gdyby to nie był Tony, tylko ktoś inny, mieliby trupa na ulicy. Co w ogóle Stark tu robił? Nie przypominał sobie, by byli umówieni.

Peter pomachał milionerowi na przywitanie, po czym spiorunował wzrokiem Wade’a, który znowu coś trzymał w ręce.

\- Nie! – zabronił i wciągnął najemnika do mieszkania, nim zdążył rzucić kolejnym granatem.  

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał niewinnie. – Przecież mu nic nie będzie, a ja chcę zobaczyć jak to zrobił.  

\- Nie będziesz rzucał granatami w mojego szefa – zabronił mu i podprowadził go do kanapy, na którą go popchnął. – Siedź tu i nie ruszaj się.

Deadpool skrzyżował ręce na piersi i prychnął niczym obrażone na cały świat dziecko. Korciło go, by przyczepić najemnika siecią do kanapy, ale odpuścił sobie na wypadek, gdyby Tony chciał wejść na górę. Podszedł więc do okna i wyjrzał przez nie na zewnątrz, gdzie Stark nie ruszył się nawet na krok, zniknęła tylko zbroja z jego ręki. Właśnie o to mu chodziło, gdy planował kolejne wyrzutnie. Musiał mieć tę technologię!

\- Hej, Tony, co tu robisz? – Dalej był zdziwiony przyjazdem milionera. Czyżby coś zrobił i miał przechlapane? Ale czy wtedy Tony przyjeżdżałby do niego, zamiast poczekać na jego staż? No chyba że to ze stażu chciał go wyrzucić.

Peter zbladł. Oby nie o to chodziło. Nie przeżyłby tego. Jeśli zrobił wczoraj coś źle i zdenerwował Otto, to przecież przeprosi! Będzie się też bardziej starał i już nigdy nie pomyli probówek, czy co to tam spieprzył.

\- Oh, przepraszam, chyba pomyliłem adresy – zmieszał się nagle Stark. – Chciałem znaleźć Petera Parkera. No wiesz, dzieciaka, który chciał zaszpanować znajomością z Tonym Starkiem.

Wade zaśmiał się słysząc to, a Peter zrobił się momentalnie czerwony na twarzy. Gdy Tony mówił to takim głosem, używając takich słów, brzmiało to naprawdę głupio. Nie chodziło przecież o szpan,  tylko o utarcie nosa tym cholernym bliźniaków. I o pochwalenie się, ale czy ktoś mógł go winić? Czy gdyby Tony znał się z większą szychą niż on sam, nie chciałby się nią pochwalić w mediach? No właśnie.

\- Możesz nie mówić tak głośno? – poprosił. Jeśli Deadpool usłyszał te słowa, to ich sąsiedzi zapewne też.

Rozejrzał się dyskretnie po ulicy. Kilka osób już zaczęło dzień i stało na chodnika. Na pewno słyszeli wszystko.

\- Nie narzekaj, tylko złaź na dół, chyba niedługo masz zajęcia.

Odwrócił się do mieszkania, by spojrzeć na zegarek. Wade najwyraźniej przewidział to, co chce zrobić, bo uniósł nagle swój laptop i pokazał mu na ekranie duży zegar z aktualną godziną.

\- Już tak późno?! – spanikował i wpadł do sypialni, by się ubrać i spakować swoje rzeczy. Nawet się nie wykąpał! Pewnie śmierdział po całonocnym patrolu, ale nie miał czasu na prysznic, najwyżej wyleje na siebie masę wody po goleniu albo spryska się dezodorantem od stóp do głów. Powinno pomóc.

\- Hej, blaszaku! – usłyszał wołanie z salonu. – To ja go odwożę do szkoły!

Cokolwiek odpowiedział najemnikowi Tony, tego Peter już nie usłyszał ze względu na zbyt dużą odległość, ilość ścian i syk dezodorantu, którym właśnie się traktował. Gdy wyszedł z sypialni, Deadpool siedział zły na kanapie. Peter uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem i podszedł do niego, siadając obok. Spieszyło mu się co prawda, ale dla swojego chłopaka zawsze znajdzie czas.

\- Nie przejmuj się, to tylko ten jeden raz – powiedział i pogładził go po ramieniu. Wade poruszył nim, nie życząc sobie kontaktu.

\- Obiecałem cię podwozić – uparł się.

\- Wiem, ale Tony obiecał mi zrobienie sceny – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

\- A ja nie mogę jej zrobić?

\- Innym razem – obiecał. W końcu już nie zamierzał ukrywać faktu, że chodzi z Deadpoolem.

Obietnica najwyraźniej podziałała, bo najemnik rozluźnił się i nawet w końcu na niego spojrzał, choć tylko przez maskę. Peter uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął ręce w jej stronę, zdejmując ją delikatnie, by nie naruszyć żadnych strupów, które mogły się znajdować na twarzy. Gdy ta była wreszcie odsłonięta, nadstawił policzek do pożegnalnego pocałunku i czekał, kątem oka obserwując każdy ruch Wade’a.

Jego uśmiech tylko się powiększył, gdy najemnik nagle ujął go za policzki i zamiast pocałować go w jeden z nich, trafił centralnie w usta. Peter objął Deadpoola i przysunął się do niego jak najbliżej, z ochotą oddając pocałunek przez dobrych dziesięć sekund, nim Tony nie przypomniał mu, że musi już iść, znowu naciskając klakson.

\- Do zobaczenia później – wyszeptał jeszcze i uwolnił się z uścisku Wade’a, który zawiedzony wydął usta i pomachał mu, pociągając przy tym nosem.

\- Pa, Petey! – zawołał za nim, gdy Peter już zamykał drzwi.

Szybko zbiegł po schodach na pierwsze piętro i wybiegł przed budynek, natychmiast pakując się do zaparkowanego auta razem ze swoim plecakiem. Tony już był przy swoich drzwiach, więc też od razu wsiadł i ruszyli.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robię – powiedział sam do siebie miliarder.

\- Będzie fajnie – obiecał Peter, zadowolony z tego, że jego prośba zostanie zaraz spełniona. – Jak to zrobimy? Zatrąbisz jak podjedziemy, żeby zwrócili na nas uwagę? Wyjdziesz z auta razem ze mną? Jak będziemy się żegnać, to możesz jakoś podkreślić, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

\- Chryste, dzieciaku, zwolnij – poprosił go Tony, uważnie obserwując drogę przed sobą. – Chcesz się pochwalić, czy wzbudzić w ludziach nienawiść?

\- A to nie to samo? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie jeśli robisz to we właściwy sposób – wyjaśnił mu. – Podkreślanie tego jacy z nas dobrzy kumple nie sprawi, że ludzie będą cię szanować. Jeśli chociaż przez chwilę będą podejrzewać, że się popisujesz, to jesteś skończony.

\- Jak mam się nie popisywać, gdy do szkoły podwozi mnie Tony Stark? – zapytał zmieszany.

\- Może zachowuj się naturalnie, a nie ostentacyjnie pokazuj, że stoję obok ciebie? – zaproponował rozbawiony. – Bądź skromny.

\- I mówi to człowiek, który w ciągu roku wydaje tyle przyjęć, że nawet największe gwiazdy Hollywood się chowają.

\- Hej, ja już nie chodzę na studia, gdzie nawet najmniejsza przechwałka może ci zrujnować resztę lat. Poza tym im więcej osób mnie nienawidzi, tym lepszy dowód na to, że dobrze mi się powodzi, a moja firma świetnie prosperuje.

Coś w tym jest, pomyślał Peter. Ale dalej nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować po przyjeździe na uniwerek, by nie wzbudzić w ludziach nienawiści.

\- To jak to zrobimy? – zapytał raz jeszcze. Chciał być przygotowany, gdy już dojadą na miejsce.

\- Tak jak będzie nam podpowiadać intuicja. – Odparł Tony. – Bez obaw, zdobędziesz sławę, której pragniesz.

Nawet jeśli nie, to i tak już miał sławę. Co prawda jako Spiderman, ale zawsze coś. Wolałby, żeby Peter Parker zbytnio nie odstawał, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak się nie da. Mimo wszystko w oczach ludzi był tylko zwykłym studentem, nie superbohaterem jak Spiderman. Jedyne czym mógł się pochwalić, to znajomością z Tonym i byciem chłopakiem Deadpoola. O tym pierwszym już niedługo będą wiedzieć wszyscy, a przede wszystkim bliźniacy. Już nie będzie im tak do śmiechu jak ostatnio. Zobaczą, że wcale nie kłamał i pewnie będzie im z tego powodu głupio. Zemsta jest słodka, a cała uwaga skupiona na nim będzie pięknym bonusem do całej sytuacji. Koniec z Wymoczkiem Parkerem raz na zawsze, czas na Parkera ze znajomościami. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy wreszcie przestanie być szarą myszką, jaką był przez całe dotychczasowe życie.   

Póki co na studiach nie wyróżniał się niczym, zupełnie jak w liceum, ale po dzisiejszym… Może nie zyska nagle grona stałych fanów, nie będą chcieli od niego autografów i takich tam, to byłoby absurdalne, ale przynajmniej każdy będzie wiedział, że nie jest byle kim. Gdyby jeszcze wiedzieli, że chodzi z Deadpoolem, to w ogóle będzie idealnie. Już nigdy nie popatrzą na niego jak na normalnego dzieciaka czy jednego z wielu uczących się tam geniuszy, czyli to, o co mu chodziło.

\- Dzięki, że to robisz, Tony – powiedział z wdzięcznością. – To dla mnie wiele znaczy.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Wiem jak ciężkie mogą być studia, gdy jest się nikim.

\- Ale chyba nie z własnego doświadczenia? – podpytał zaintrygowany.

\- Z własnego – westchnął. – Wierz lub nie, ale do pewnego momentu byłem bardziej znany jako syn Howarda Starka. Może nigdy nie byłem taki jak ty w liceum, bo moje pieniądze pomagały mi w relacjach z ludźmi, ale słyszeć ciągle: „hej, to syn Howarda Starka” zamiast „hej, to Tony Stark”, nie było zbyt przyjemne.

\- Rozumiem. – Był zaskoczony. Nigdy nie sądził, że Tony miał takie problemy w młodości. – Ale teraz już tak nie jest.

\- Zapracowałem sobie na swoje nazwisko. Teraz tylko co najwyżej ci, co mnie nie lubią dalej widzą mnie jako syna mojego ojca, niż po prostu Tony’ego Starka czy Irona Mana. Czyli jakaś połowa świata.

Peter roześmiał się.

\- Może nie mam problemów z byciem rozpoznawalnym jako ja, ale miło będzie być kojarzonym z czegokolwiek. Nawet tylko z bycia przyjacielem Tony’ego Starka – wyznał.

Tony’ego pewnie by coś takiego nie usatysfakcjonowało, ale jego, zwykłego dzieciaka, do którego szczęście się uśmiechnęło, to było wszystko, o czym kiedykolwiek marzył. Nie ważne, że będą o nim mówić w kontekście jego przyjaźni ze sławnym miliarderem, ważne że w ogóle będą mówić. Jako Peter Parker będzie stał w blasku innej osoby. Do świecenia własnym blaskiem będzie miał Spidermana.

\- Lepiej żebyś tego później nie żałował – zauważył z powagą Tony. – Bo na pewno nie będę wymyślać urządzenia do wymazywania pamięci albo cofać się w czasie, żeby znów widzieli w tobie tylko zwykłego chłopaka.  

\- Do tego ostatniego bardziej nadaje się Wade, on ma jakieś kontakty z gościem, który podróżuje w czasie. – Chyba Cable mu było na imię. Ciężko było pamiętać kogoś, kogo znało się tylko z opowieści. Zwłaszcza że ponoć samotny Deadpool miał w rzeczywistości całkiem sporo barwnych znajomych. – Poza tym raczej tego nie pożałuję. Nie robię tego, żeby zyskać przyjaciół, którzy mogą się okazać udawani.

\- Ale coś takiego może ci przeszkodzić w zdobyciu tych prawdziwych. Po raz kolejny mówię z własnego doświadczenia. Na studiach miałem masę znajomych. Szkoda, że wszyscy kręcili się wokół mnie tylko dla luksusu.

\- Przykro mi, że cię to spotkało – wyznał szczerze. Tony wykorzystał moment, że stali na światłach i spojrzał na niego jakby zdziwiony tym współczuciem. Czyżby nie wierzył do tej pory, że Peter naprawdę go lubi za coś więcej niż tylko danie mu stażu? Trzeba to podkreślić.  – Ale teraz masz przyjaciół, nie? Masz Avengers, innych bohaterów. No i mnie, i Wade’a. Nawet jeśli chciał cię zabić granatem.

Teraz to Tony się roześmiał. Uśmiech pozostał mu po tym na twarzy, a oczy wręcz lśniły radością.

\- Tak, teraz jest dużo lepiej – przyznał z zadowoleniem i ruszył dalej.

\- A o mnie się nie martw – dodał po chwili Peter. – Mam już znajomych na studiach. Trójkę. Wierzą w moją znajomość z tobą i chyba nie mają nic przeciwko, więc raczej ich nie stracę po tym, jak dzisiaj się pojawisz.

Trochę się tego obawiał, ale był dobrej myśli. Sara, Kevin i Colin wydawali się w porządku, nie wyglądali na takich, którzy wykorzystują ludzi. Ufał, że zmysł by go o tym poinformował. Albo chociaż intuicja. Do oceniania, czy ktoś jest w nim zakochany była beznadziejna, ale może w kwestii zaufania innym się nie pomyli. Oby. Nie chciał stracić jedynych godnych zaufania ludzi i szukać po raz drugi, gdy już wszyscy będą wiedzieli o jego przyjaźni z miliarderem. Tony miał rację, to byłoby trudne, jeśli nie niemożliwe.

\- To będzie dla nich ciekawy test. Nieźle to wymyśliłeś.

Peter prychnął, gdy Tony puścił mu oczko.    

\- To nie jest żaden test – zaprzeczył i wyjrzał przez okno na rzekę. Któregoś dnia będzie musiał przylecieć na most i po prostu posiedzieć, i popatrzeć na wodę.

\- Jasne, jasne – przytaknął mu Tony. – A tak w ogóle, musze cię o coś zapytać. Steve pewnie już dzwonił do Wade’a z tą samą sprawą.

Peter odwrócił się ciekawsko w stronę Starka, starając się nie pokazać na twarzy, że się niepokoi. Słowa przyjaciela brzmiały dziwnie jak początek do przesłuchania. I jeszcze to dzwonienie do Wade’a. Mógłby to uznać za zwykłą przyjacielską pogawędkę, gdyby nie to, że chodziło o jeden temat w przypadku dwóch rozmów.  

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał jak najbardziej neutralnym głosem. Oby nie zbyt neutralnym.

\- Słyszałeś pewnie o nowym bohaterze w mieście?

Mógł się tego spodziewać. Przecież Avengers już wiedzieli o Spidermanie, to było jasne, że zaczną od razu węszyć. Sam Kapitan o tym mówił na konferencji, a czy jest lepsze źródło informacji, niż inni bohaterowie?

\- Spiderman, tak! – odpowiedział podekscytowany, by zamaskować swoje zdenerwowanie. - Jest świetny.

\- Spotkałeś go?

\- Co? – przeraził się. – Jak niby miałbym go spotkać?

\- Na patrolu – doprecyzował. Peterowi zmroziło krew w żyłach. Oby Tony nie zauważył jego strachu. – Nie widziałeś niczego podejrzanego z Wadem?

Cholera. Mogli to przewidzieć i zanim przyjechał Tony ustalić wspólną wersję wydarzeń. Jeśli powie coś choćby trochę innego niż Wade, Avengers się zorientują, a chciał się im wyjawić w inny sposób niż ten. Tylko jak ma teraz wypaść przed Starkiem na kogoś, kto nie kłamie i wcale nie ukrywa, że spotkał nowego bohatera, o czym zapewne przyjaciel pomyśli? No nic, będzie musiał improwizować i liczyć na to, że trafi w zeznania Deadpoola albo że ten chociaż się nie wydurniał. Inaczej mogiła i nawet najbardziej neutralne odpowiedzi, których zamierzał użyć mu nie pomogą.

\- Nie, byliśmy zajęci swoim rewirem – odparł, celowo nie podając konkretnego miejsca. Spokojnie i powoli, a bez problemu sprzeda Tony’emu każde kłamstwo. No może nie każde, ale to na pewno. – O wszystkim dowiedzieliśmy się później.

\- Kręcił się w waszej okolicy – zauważył sceptycznie Tony. – Był nawet widziany na Manhattanie. Friday, zdjęcie.

Komputer wyświetlił hologram fotografii tuż przed twarzą Petera. Na zdjęciu był on w swoim stroju, gdy przelatywał pomiędzy budynkami. Obraz był niewyraźny, ale to na pewno był on. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, że na tych wysokościach złapała go jakaś kamera. Chyba że to było niżej, kiedy przeleciał pomiędzy samochodami. To by wyjaśniało te dziwne kształty na dole zdjęcia.

\- Nie widzieliśmy nikogo – powtórzył. Zdjęcie go niepokoiło, musiał sobie powtarzać, że to nie _CSI: Miami_ i na podstawie takiej beznadziejnej jakości Tony nie dopasuje sylwetki postaci na fotografii, do sylwetki Petera. Zresztą to i tak nie byłby żaden dowód, wielu ludzi miało podobną budowę ciała do niego. – A co? To jakiś oszust?

Musiał wybadać, co naprawdę sądzą o Spidermanie Avengers. Dziennikarzom nic nie powiedzą, przynajmniej na razie, ale niejako przyjacielowi z drużyny, Stark na pewno wyjawi parę sekretów. W końcu był niedoszłym członkiem zespołu, można mu było zaufać.

\- Trochę się z resztą martwimy – wyznał Tony. – Wezwałem nawet Thora, żeby na wszelki wypadek był na posterunku. Nie znamy mocy tego kolesia, nie wiemy kim jest, wiemy tylko, że jakąś nadludzką siłę ma, chodzi po ścianach, a do poruszania używa dziwnych lin, które lepią się do wszystkiego.

Będzie musiał nad tym popracować. Chciałby mieć sieć, która nie będzie się kleić do ludzi. Przynajmniej nie zawsze. Może mała modyfikacja składu coś da?

\- Fajne, co? – zapytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, by nie usłyszeć kolejnych komplementów.

\- Nawet bardzo – przyznał z podziwem. – Nie wiem jak chodzi po ścianach, czy przyczepia się dzięki energii magnetycznej, stosuje to samo co gekon czy cholera wie co jeszcze.

\- To Spiderman, pewnie chodzi jak pająki.

Sam chętnie by się dowiedział jak działa ta przyczepność, może Tony mu pomoże, gdy już powie jemu i reszcie zespołu o wszystkim.

\- Może. Nie dowiemy się, póki nie spytamy, a nie wiemy gdzie go szukać. Może ty i Wade moglibyście się rozejrzeć dzisiaj na patrolu? – zasugerował. – O ile się wybieracie.

\- Na pewno pójdziemy. – Nie przepuściłby okazji do popisywania się. Podobało mu się to. Poza tym już mu brakowało huśtania i walki. – Będziemy wypatrywać tego Spidermana.

\- Tylko nie przesadzajcie za bardzo z tym wypatrywaniem – ostrzegł go. – Nie wiemy przecież do…

Tony’emu przerwała komórka, ale nie należąca do niego, a ta Petera.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał i sięgnął po telefon. Bateria ledwo się trzymała, zapomniał jej naładować, oby wytrzymała przynajmniej do stażu. – Huh.

\- Co jest? – zmartwił się Stark. – Chłopak pisze?

\- Nie, nie, to moja znajoma – odparł i odczytał wiadomość od MJ.

_Hej może spotkamy się po zajęciach? Kiedy kończysz?_

No tak, przecież planowali się we trójkę spotkać zaraz po rozpoczęciu studiów. Całkiem o tym zapomniał, ale Mary Jane najwyraźniej nie. Szybko jej odpisał, bo nie chciał trzymać jej w niepewności, ani żeby Tony musiał czekać na moment, kiedy będzie mógł kontynuować ich rozmowę. 

**O pierwszej, ale mam jeszcze później staż aż do czwartej.**

\- To co mówiłeś? – zapytał Tony’ego, gdy już wysłał wiadomość.

Przyjaciel otworzył usta, by kontynuować, ale znów mu przerwano. Popatrzył poirytowany na Petera, który zawstydzony odwrócił wzrok i znów zajrzał w smartfona.

_Może być, tam gdzie ostatnio? :P_

**Jasne, do zobaczenia.**

MJ wysłała mu jeszcze w odpowiedzi uśmiechniętą buźkę i na tym rozmowa się zakończyła. Peter schował telefon do kieszeni i z uśmiechem odwrócił się do Starka.

\- Kontynuuj – zachęcił go.

 - Na pewno skończyłeś? – zapytał go sceptycznie. Peter poczuł, jak policzki robią mu się ciepłe.

\- Na pewno.

\- Skoro łaskawie mi pozwoliłeś. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, żebyście mieli oczy szeroko otwarte. Jak spotkacie tego gościa, bądźcie ostrożni i nie prowokujcie go do walki. Zwłaszcza ty, bo tylko się połamiesz. Wade może dałby radę, ale ten facet zatrzymuje auto gołymi rękoma, lepiej go nie prowokować. Wypytajcie go po prostu, jak dacie radę, jakie są jego zamiary i tak dalej. Wezwijcie nas też dyskretnie.

\- Jak go spotkamy, na pewno wyciągniemy z niego wszystko – obiecał. To nie będzie specjalnie trudne, znał się przecież na wylot. Tylko czy chciał od razu zdradzać wszystkie sekrety Avengerom? Ich niepokój i niewiedza kusiły go, by trochę się zabawić ich kosztem. Może jutro powie im, że on i Wade widzieli Spidermana, a ten skopał im tyłki? To by zainteresowało całą drużynę, a oglądanie po wszystkim ich zszokowanych min byłoby tylko wisienką na torcie.

\- Oby tylko to nie był kolejny psychol – westchnął Tony. – Za dużo ich się powoli robi.

\- Spiderman wydaje się być spoko gościem, na pewno będzie sprzymierzeńcem – powiedział pewny siebie. Dziwnie było mówić o sobie w samych superlatywach tak beztrosko i bez żadnego zażenowania. Potrafił się wywyższać, nawet bardzo, ale nigdy jeszcze nie mówił o sobie w trzeciej osobie. Czuł się jak jakiś schizofrenik, który nie do końca pamięta, co robi nocami, kiedy to staje się kimś kompletnie innym.

\- Obyś miał rację. Jeśli nie, to osobiście wyślę ci w pierwszej linii do walki z nim – zagroził żartobliwe.

\- Dałbym sobie radę.

Kto jak nie on sam mógłby pokonać siebie?

\- Wiem, że trenuje cię sam Deadpool, ale mówimy tu o mutancie lub nadczłowieku, może nawet o kosmicie. Nie miałbyś żadnych szans.

\- No nie wiem, jestem całkiem silny – upierał się. Wodzenie przyjaciela za nos było zbyt zabawne.

\- Może lepiej nie idź dziś na patrol, co? – zaproponował poważnie. – Nie chcę znowu dostać telefonu od Wade’a i usłyszeć, że znowu trzeba zająć się sprawami śmierci w czasie patrolu. Zwłaszcza że tym razem musiałbym też jakimś cudem uspokoić szalonego najemnika z żądzą krwi.

\- Spokojnie, wszystko mam pod kontrolą – zapewnił, odnosząc się do swoich mocy. – Nikt już nie zginie podczas naszych patroli, przynajmniej nie z naszej winy.

\- Trzymam za słowo. – Tony zatrzymał niespodziewanie samochód i zgasił silnik. – No i jesteśmy.

Peter wyjrzał zaskoczony przez okno i zobaczył przez nie dziedziniec uczelni. Tak się zagadał ze Starkiem, że nawet nie zauważył jak szybko przyjechali, wciąż nawet miał trochę czasu do zajęć.

\- Okej, to jest to – powiedział z przejęciem i wziął kilka uspokajających wdechów. – Mój moment sławy.

\- Strasznie to przeżywasz, wiesz? – zauważył Tony, przyglądając mu się z mieszaniną rozbawienia i zmartwienia.

\- To co w końcu robimy? – spytał, ignorując uwagę przyjaciela. – Wysiądziesz razem ze mną? Na pewno, muszą cię zobaczyć, takie auta jak twoje to nic niezwykłego. Tylko żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jesteśmy kumplami, a nie że łączą nas tylko interesy. Hej, dokąd idziesz?!

Tony już wysiadł z auta jak gdyby nigdy nic. W pierwszej chwili nikt go nie zauważył, nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, miał na sobie zwykły, choć zapewne drogi garnitur, a oczy zasłonił okularami, które kosztowały zapewne więcej niż całe mieszkanie Petera i Wade’a. Wyglądał jak jeden z profesorów albo jakiś inny pracownik uczelni.

Peter szybko dołączył do miliardera i stanął obok niego, by każdy kto spojrzy w ich stronę go nie przeoczył.

\- Może powinieneś zdjąć okulary – zasugerował, poprawiając swoje własne. – Mogą cię nie rozpoznać.

\- Takie przebranie działa tylko w filmach – zauważył Tony.

\- Ale nikt się nie gapi – syknął spanikowany. Niedobrze, nie tak to powinno wyglądać. Czemu jeszcze nikt nie zauważył, że pod uniwersytet podjechał Tony Stark?! – Trzeba było przyjść jako Iron Man.

Nawet zza ciemnych okularów zobaczył, jak Stark przewrócił oczami.

\- Uspokój się, na litość boską – polecił mu. – Jeszcze wszyscy zdążą się napatrzeć.

\- Nie zdążą, bo zaraz odjedziesz!

Cały ten wysiłek na marne! Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy teraz Tony znajdzie chwilę czasu, by powtórzyć to małe przedstawienie, a przecież nie mógł czekać niewiadomo ile. Obawiał się, że wtedy któregoś dnia się nie powstrzyma i wybije bliźniakom zęby, gdy jeszcze raz nazwą go kłamcą.

\- Kto powiedział, że wpadłem tylko cię podwieźć? – zapytał i ruszył przed siebie, w stronę głównego budynku.

\- Zaraz, to idziesz ze mną? – zdziwił się, szybko doganiając miliardera. – Będziesz się uczyć, czy co?

\- Raczej uczyć was – poprawił. – Kuszące, ale nie. Pomyślałem, że skoro już tu jestem, to pogadam sobie z tutejszą władzą. Zaoferuję jakieś stypendium, czy coś w tym stylu.  

\- Ale po co? To bogaty uniwerek – zauważył. Pieniądze Starka na pewno będą mile widziane, ale były przy tym zupełnie niepotrzebne.

\- Gdybym przyjechał tu bez powodu, wszyscy od razu wiedzieliby, że się chwalisz – wytłumaczył mu. Cały czas szli w stronę budynku, a Peter zauważył, że jedna osoba rozpoznała już Tony’ego i patrzyła na nich obu zaskoczona. – A tak zawsze możesz im powiedzieć, że twój przyjaciel Tony Stark miał tutaj interes i przy okazji cię podwiózł.

\- Genialne – stwierdził uradowany. – Dzięki, Tony, nie wpadłem na to.

Teraz jego chwalenie się zostanie odebrane inaczej, niż gdyby wparował tu przywieziony przez Iron Mana. Tony miał łeb do takich spraw, bez wątpienia.

\- Oczywiście, że nie wpadłeś, taka ameba społeczna nie mogła na to wpaść.

Peter miał ochotę popchnąć przyjaciela, ale byłoby to zbyt dziecinne i raczej nie pomogłoby w ich delikatnej operacji. Ograniczył się więc do fuknięcia i zamilkł. Zły humor długo się go nie trzymał, bo coraz więcej osób zauważało, że właśnie patrzą na Tony’ego Starka we własnej osobie. Nikt co prawda nie podszedł poprosić o autograf, ale wszyscy byli wyraźnie zachwyceni. Zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyźni wodzili za Tonym wzrokiem, czasami z pożądaniem, czasami tylko z podziwem, ale każdy na niego patrzył.

Jak Stark sobie z tym radził przez cały czas? Gdzie by nie poszedł, zawsze byłby atrakcją numer jeden, zwłaszcza dla zwykłych ludzi. On spanikował po obejrzeniu wiadomości na swój temat, a tymczasem Tony szedł sobie ze spokojem, jakby właśnie spacerował po lesie, a wokół nie było masy ludzi, którzy oddaliby wiele, by kiedyś u niego pracować. Podziwiał go za tę wytrzymałość na sławę.

Poza paroma osobami z roku, Peter nie był znany na uniwersytecie, więc nikt ani trochę się nie zainteresował, gdy przeszli przez główny plac. Nie był tym rozczarowany. Nie miał wątpliwości, że ostatecznie ktoś się nim zainteresuje choćby z czystej ciekawości by dowiedzieć się, czemu Tony Stark podwiózł na uczelnie jednego ze studentów i kim ten student dla niego jest. Może nie będzie to sława choćby w małym stopniu podobna do tej, jaką zyskał przez jedną noc Spiderman, ale w społeczności studenckiej Peter już pozostawił swój ślad. Dla wielu już zawsze będzie kojarzony ze Starkiem i o to właśnie mu chodziło. Nie będzie jednym z wielu tak jak to miało miejsce w liceum. Zamiast tego będzie kimś, kto zna Tony’ego Starka.    

Może bardziej satysfakcjonująco, a już na pewno bardziej honorowo byłoby stać się rozpoznawalnym dzięki samemu sobie i swoim umiejętnościom, ale walić to! Jak miał się wyróżnić wśród geniuszy? Nie dało się, dlatego właśnie poprosił Tony’ego o pomoc i póki co wszystko działało jak powinno.

Sława i rozpoznawalność. Takie cudowne. W takiej skali, oczywiście. Nie chciałby nigdy takiej sławy, jaką miał Tony. Wystarczyło mu to, co właśnie zyskał, zarówno jako Peter Parker i Spiderman. Ten pierwszy był teraz rozpoznawalny, a ten drugi podziwiany jak na bohatera, a nie celebrytę przystało. Nie dla niego życie gwiazdy. Nie wytrzymałby tego. Ani teraz, ani nigdy, a najlepszym na to dowodem była jego pierwsza reakcja na zamieszanie wokół niego. Chciał po prostu pomagać ludziom i czuć, że ludzie są mu za to wdzięczni, żeby mieć pewność, że dobrze wykonuje swoją pracę i żeby czuć się spełnionym. Jakakolwiek inna sława tylko go przerażała.

Dotarli wreszcie do budynku. Tony od razu skierował się w stronę biura prezydenta uniwersytetu. Skąd wiedział gdzie go szukać? Nie miał pojęcia. Najwyraźniej wybadał to miejsce przed przyjściem tutaj. Peter podążył za nim, głównie dlatego, bo jego sala wykładowa była w tym samym kierunku.

Na korytarzu było ciaśniej niż na zewnątrz, toteż lepiej było słychać rozmowy studentów, którzy głośno zastanawiali się, co Stark tutaj robi. Peter uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem, słysząc te wszystkie konwersacje. Kilka osób zwróciło na niego uwagę. Sukces! Jego plan wypalił, teraz pozostało tylko zebrać później żniwo. A będzie co zbierać, oj będzie. Na pewno ktoś go w końcu zagada i podpyta. Ludzie byli ciekawscy z natury, nie zostawią tego tak. Zwłaszcza że jak nawet bliźniacy zauważyli, raczej nie wyglądał na takiego, co żyje w luksusie, więc jego relacja z Tonym tym bardziej mogła być zaskakująca.

Gdy zbliżali się już do sali, gdzie miał mieć zajęcia, Peter zauważył, że zaraz przy drzwiach stoją jego znajomi. Oczywiście od razu go zauważyli, a Kevin nawet wybałuszył oczy na widok jego towarzysza. Niby mu wierzyli, ale i tak byli wyraźnie zaskoczeni tym, że wszystko co mówił okazało się prawdą. Niestety bliźniaków nie było w pobliżu. Szkoda. Chętnie zobaczyłby miny tych dupków, a nawet uwiecznił je na zdjęciu, żeby się nimi napawać ilekroć będzie miał zły dzień. Chociaż może to i lepiej, że ich nie było? Obawiał się, że będą mu uprzykrzać życie, a tymczasem już drugi dzień ich nie widział. Uznał to za wygraną.

\- Tony, muszę już iść – powiedział do przyjaciela. Nie widział sensu w podążaniu za nim aż do prezydenta, przedstawienie się udało, teraz może dołączyć do znajomych jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Oh, jasne. – Stark zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął do niego. – Zapomniałem, że tu jesteś.

\- No wiesz? – oburzył się.

\- Tylko żartowałem, dzieciaku – zaśmiał się i zmierzwił mu włosy. Jakaś osoba zaśmiała się na ten widok. Gdyby nie to, że ten gest podkreślał jak blisko był z Tonym, obraziłby się za tę kompromitację. Nie był dzieckiem, żeby czochrać mu włosy. Tylko Wade mógł to robić. I ciocia, ale ona to co innego. – Ucz się i nie przynieś mi wstydu.

\- Tak jest – zasalutował i niepewnie zbliżył się bardziej do przyjaciela. – To, co teraz? Jak się żegnamy? Mogę cię uściskać? – spytał ściszonym głosem.

\- Jeśli musisz – westchnął i pozwolił Peterowi na krótki uścisk. – Tylko nie całuj mnie na pożegnanie.

 - Wade zobaczyłby to nawet z drugiego końca wszechświata, a lepiej go nie prowokować – zaśmiał się i puścił Tony’ego. – Będziesz później w wieży? Mógłbym popracować dzisiaj z tobą?

\- Zobaczymy. – Stark puścił mu oczko i ruszył dalej, unosząc jeszcze rękę w górę w geście pożegnania.

Peter odmachał przyjacielowi, choć ten już tego nie widział, po czym dołączył do znajomych, którzy obserwowali go przez cały ten czas. Ciekawe, co mieli do powiedzenia.

\- Ja pierdolę – wyszeptał zdumiony Colin. – Nie blefowałeś.

\- Myślałem, że mi wierzyliście – przypomniał, przyglądając im się z udawaną urazą. Mimo wszystko rozumiał, czemu mogli mieć jakieś wątpliwości. Nie znali się przecież długo, nie mogli mieć pewności, że jest raczej prawdomównym człowiekiem.

\- Wierzyliśmy – zgodziła się Sara, oglądająca się cały czas za Tonym. – Ale zobaczenie tego na własne oczy to zupełnie inna sprawa.

\- Jakim cudem znasz Tony’ego Starka? – zapytał Kevin. – Serio, zdradź swój sekret.

\- Poznałem go przez chłopaka – wyjaśnił skromnie.

\- Kim, kurwa, jest twój chłopak? – dopytywał się teraz Colin.

\- To temat na inną dyskusję.

Co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Innym razem opowie całej trójce, że chodzi o Deadpoola. Już wystarczająco reflektorów zostało skierowanych w jego stronę, na dziś wystarczy.

\- Brzmisz jak jakiś tajny agent – zauważyła Sara. – Jesteś tajnym agentem?

\- Czy wyglądam jak tajny agent?

\- Gdybyś tak wyglądał, nie byłbyś taki dobry w swojej pracy – zauważyła z uśmiechem. – Ale serio, co jest z tobą?

\- Hę? – zdziwił się. – Co masz na myśli?

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale naprawdę nie wyglądasz na takiego, co powinien znaleźć się w pobliżu Starka choćby na odległość dwudziestu kroków, a tymczasem jesteś jego kumplem. W dodatku poznałeś go przez jakiegoś tajemniczego chłopaka, o którym nie chcesz póki co mówisz – wymieniła po kolei, obserwując go uważnie. Colin też świdrował go swoimi zielonymi oczami. Tylko Kevin nie patrzył w jego stronę, za bardzo wpatrzony w Sarę. – Jaki jest twój sekret?

Dobre pytanie. Zgadzał się z Sarą ze wszystkim, co powiedziała, nie był kimś wyjątkowym, ale najwyraźniej miał wyjątkowe szczęście, które pozwoliło mu poznać Deadpoola, a potem wszystko samo się potoczyło. Zawsze uważał się raczej za pechowca, a tymczasem od niecałego roku szczęście się go trzymało i nie mogło przestać. Tak też zresztą jej powiedział.

\- Chyba szczęście – wyznał szczerze. – Naprawdę nie wiem. Nie wiem nawet, czy byłbym tutaj w tej chwili, gdyby nie pewne wydarzenie w moim życiu. Wierzcie lub nie, ale aż do późnego liceum byłem biedny jak mysz kościelna. Zawsze taki byłem, a potem wszystko odwróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

\- Zauważyliśmy – powiedział Colin. – Obcowałem z bogaczami całe moje życie, wiem jak się zachowują, jak się ubierają. Moja rodzina ma farmę w Szkocji i trzepiemy na tym kupę kasy.

\- Mój ojciec jest producentem filmowym, a mama aktorką serialową – wyznała Sara.

\- Moja mama to dyrektorka banku, ojciec też pracuje w bankowości – dołączył Kevin. – Wszyscy jesteśmy mniej lub bardziej bogaci, przypuszczam, że większość tutejszych studentów też, ale tylko ty znasz Tony’ego Starka.

\- Nie twierdzimy, że tylko bogaci powinni znać kogoś takiego, ale musisz przyznać, że to zaskakujące – mówiła dalej Sara. – Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy praktycznie powiedziałeś, że to tylko zasługa szczęścia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się na nas nie gniewasz, kolego – odezwał się Colin. – Jesteś fajnym gościem, nie wiem jak oni, ale ja cię lubię. Tylko po prostu w mgnieniu oka zniszczyłeś cały nasz dotychczasowy światopogląd.

\- W porządku, sam wiem jak to wygląda – uspokoił ich. – Do pewnego momentu nawet ja nie wierzyłem, że to wszystko się dzieje. Czasami dalej mam z tym problem. Naprawdę zdarzyła mi się szansa jedna na milion.

Gdyby nie to zapatrzenie się na jeden z wynalazków, teraz byłby prawdopodobnie na innej uczelni. Sam. Bez stażu. Flash tłukłby go aż do końca szkoły średniej, być może nawet by go zabił. Może zaprzyjaźniłby się z Gwen, może wuj by nie zginął, a jeśli tak, to być może nigdy nie złapaliby jego mordercy i do dzisiaj razem z ciocią by cierpieli. Nie ugryzłby go zmutowany pająk, a wczoraj podczas pościgu samochodowego mogłoby zginąć przez to wiele osób. Wade nie dostałby szansy od Avengers, pewnie wróciłby do dawnych nawyków i dalej mordował. Nigdy by się nie poznali. Tyle rzeczy zależało od jednego, małego momentu, kiedy postanowił zostać z tyłu wycieczki. Świadomość tego do dzisiaj go przytłaczała, ale był też przez to jeszcze bardziej wdzięczny losowi za to, co od niego otrzymał.

\- Komuś musiała – stwierdził Colin i uniósł rękę do góry. Peter z uśmiechem zrobił to samo i obaj uścisnęli sobie dłonie. – Już? Wszyscy się uzewnętrznili? Możemy iść się uczyć?

\- Choćbyś się sto lat uczył, to i tak się niczego nie nauczysz – rzuciła Sara, za co dostała z łokcia od idącego przed nią Colina. – Ał!

\- Dobrze ci tak.

\- Możesz nie bić kobiet? – poprosił nieśmiało Kevin.

\- To nie kobieta, to wredne monstrum, które się na mnie uwzięło.

\- Cwel – mruknęła Sara pod nosem.

\- Wiedźma.

Peter pokręcił głową. Znowu szczęście mu dopisało. Nie mógł trafić na lepszych znajomych. Z tą trójką nigdy nie będzie się nudził przed, w czasie albo po zajęciach. Zaczynał wierzyć, że jakimś cudem tuż przed wycieczką do Oscorp połknął króliczą łapkę. To by wyjaśniało cały ten fart od tamtego momentu.

Weszli razem do sali wykładowej i znaleźli sobie miejsca, po raz kolejny nowe. Najwyraźniej codziennie będą się przeprowadzać. Wolałby usiąść na stałe w jednym miejscu, żeby nie martwić się, że któregoś dnia usiądzie sam albo nie będą w komplecie, ale niestety nie miał na to wpływu. Na szczęście dziś też udało im się usiąść całą czwórką i nim przyszedł profesor, porozmawiali jeszcze trochę. Mieli idealną okazję, by poznać się bliżej i przy okazji wymienić numerami telefonów.

Rozmawiało im się tak dobrze, że Peter dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważył, że ich wykładowca się spóźnia. Dziwne. Do tej pory był na czas. Coś go zatrzymało? Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo poczuł nagle wibracje w kieszeni. Szybko wyciągnął telefon i skrzywił się na widok nazwy kontaktu na ekranie. Tylko nie on.

Mógłby nie odebrać. Nawet powinien zignorować telefon albo odrzucić połączenie, ale chyba byłoby przez to jeszcze gorzej. Skoro i tak nie było jeszcze profesora, to mógł w sumie porozmawiać chwilę.

\- Wybaczcie – powiedział do znajomych i niechętnie odebrał, nawet nie przykładając smartfona do ucha. Dobrze zrobił, bo już mógłby się pożegnać z jednym bębenkiem.

\- Parker! – wydarł się Jameson. – Dochodzi południe, a ty jeszcze nie przyniosłeś nowych zdjęć?!

\- Nie miałem kiedy ich zrobić – wytłumaczył się, dziwiąc się, że w ogóle doszedł do słowa. Spodziewał się, że Jonah będzie raczej wrzeszczał przez kilka minut i pozwoli mu co najwyżej na przeprosiny. – A nie chciał pan tych starych.

\- Potrzebuję zdjęć do popołudniowego wydania! – krzyczał dalej naczelny. – Czemu jeszcze nie ma ich na moim biurku?! Albo w mojej skrzynce mailowej?!

\- Przecież mówi…

\- Jakiś nowy przebieraniec szaleje po mieście, a ty się obijasz! Najpóźniej na jutro chcę mieć zdjęcia tego całego Spidermana! Najlepiej w jak najbardziej podejrzanej sytuacji! Ładnie się będzie komponować z nagłówkiem: „Atak ludzi pająków!”.

\- Jest tylko jeden – zauważył poirytowany. – Poza tym to nie jest zły gość.

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy! – Oczywiście, że nie dał się przekonać. – Pamiętaj, Parker, zdjęcia na jutro!

\- Na pewno będą – obiecał. Ale nie takie, jakich byś chciał, dodał w myślach. Choć Jamesom pewnie  i tak dopisze swoją historię do tych fotografii. Choćby uwiecznił samego siebie ratującego autobus szkolny, Jonah przekręci to wszystko tak, by wyglądało jakby to Spiderman spowodował wypadek. Robił to już w przypadku Deadpoola. Fakty się nie zgadzają? Cóż, tym gorzej dla faktów.

\- Lepiej żeby tak było, albo cię zwolnię!

Peter nawet nie zdążył powiedzieć, że nie jest przecież zatrudniony, bo Jameson rozłączył się, najwyraźniej trzaskając słuchawką telefonu. Ten człowiek to była żywa karykatura, nie było innego wyjaśnienia jego istnienia.

\- Ja jebię, kto to był? – zapytał Colin. – Hitler?

\- To w zasadzie bardzo dobre porównanie – zauważył Peter i westchnął. – Tak jakby mój szef. Sprzedaję zdjęcia do Bugle’a, zażądał zdjęć Spidermana.

\- Oh, ten nowy bohater – podekscytował się Kevin i sięgnął do swojej torby, skąd wyciągnął dzisiejszą gazetę, ze zdjęciem Petera na pierwszej stronie. – Widziałem rano reportaż, gość jest niesamowity.

\- Widzicie?! Właśnie dlatego wyjechałem ze Szkocji! – Colin wskazał palcem na fotografię. – W Nowym Jorku superbohaterowie wyrastają jak pierdolone grzyby po deszczu, a w Szkocji co? Gówno! To jest to, dlaczego tu przyjechałem!

\- Przez następnych kilka dni będzie zabawnie – stwierdziła Sara, przyglądając się zdjęciu. – Facet zrobił niezłe wrażenie. Wydaje się fajny.

\- Jest zajebisty – poprawił ją Colin. – Zatrzymał samochód gołymi rękoma. Gołymi!

Peter zaczerwienił się słysząc te zachwyty z ust znajomych. Na pochwały anonimowych osób nie reagował w taki sposób.

\- Ja lubię jego sieci – wyznał Kevin. – Ciekawe czy wytwarza je sam.

\- Coś ma na nadgarstkach – zauważyła Sara i wskazała na ręce Petera na zdjęciu. – Chyba to sztuczny twór.

\- Nieważne i tak jest ekstra. – Kevin uśmiechnął się szeroko i odwrócił do Petera. – A ty co myślisz?

\- Ja? Uh, jest spoko – wyznał zawstydzony. – Jak każdy superbohater.

\- Pierdolenie, Vision jest nudny.

\- I kompletnie nieatrakcyjny – dodała Sara. – Stark lepszy. I ten nowy.

Peter odwrócił głowę z nadzieją, że nikt nie zauważy jego rumieńca, który na pewno się pojawił. Pech chciał, że siedział pomiędzy Colinem i Kevinem, więc któryś z nich tak czy inaczej wszystko zobaczy. Głupi Wade i jego głupia potrzeba robienia kostiumu seksownym.

\- To masz robić mu zdjęcia? – pytał dalej Kevin. – To musi być super, ale i niebezpieczne.

\- Mam już wprawę. To nie będą moje pierwsze zdjęcia. – Zainteresował tym swoich znajomych. Zaczęli mu się przyglądać uważniej niż wcześniej. Co prawda nie planował już dzisiaj wspominać o Deadpoolu, ale o byciu jego fotografem może chyba powiedzieć. – Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale miejscowa gazeta Daily Bugle ma najlepsze zdjęcia Deadpoola.

\- No nie pierdol, że są twojego autorstwa. – Peter przytaknął rudzielcowi. – Jebać to! Ktoś na ciebie rzucił wieczne szczęście!

\- Ściemniasz.

\- Wiem, że to sojusznik Avengers, ale pozwolił ci się zbliżyć? – zdziwił się Kevin. – Nie bałeś się podejść?

\- Nie – nie dał mu dojść do słowa Colin. – Nie wierzę w to.

\- Uwierzyłeś w Starka, ale nie w to? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- To pieprzony Deadpool, kolego – przypomniał.

Peter przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął z plecaka aparat, otwierając pierwsze lepsze zdjęcie najemnika.

\- Teraz mi wierzycie?

\- A niech mnie – wyszeptał z wrażenia rudzielec i wziął od Petera aparat. – Nie kłamiesz.

\- Dlaczego miałbym kłamać?

\- Nie wiem, ale przepraszam, że wątpiłem.

\- Daj zobaczyć – domagała się Sara, która razem z Kevinem pochyliła się w stronę aparatu. – Jasna cholera. Nie widziałam tego zdjęcia w żadnej gazecie.

\- Bo nigdzie go nie sprzedałem – wyjaśnił. Zdjęcie miało jakieś trzy tygodnie. W jego ocenie było świetne, ale Jameson je odrzucił twierdząc, że jest za mało kontrowersyjne.

\- Jak podchodzisz tak blisko? – spytał Kevin. – Nie boisz się? Wiem, że Deadpool to teraz bohater, ale to też były morderca.

\- Mam swoje sposoby – odparł tajemniczo i odebrał swój sprzęt, gdy już wszyscy skończyli oglądać zdjęcia. – Jestem praktycznie jego prywatnym fotografem. Zresztą nic by mi nie zrobił, kumpluje się z Avengers.

Poza tym nie zabiłby własnego chłopaka, dodał w myślach.

\- Pete, kolego, jesteś niesamowity. – Colin złączył dłonie razem i ukłonił się.

\- Dzięki – powiedział nieskromnie. Dobrze było się trochę popuszyć jak dumny paw.

\- To dzisiaj zaczaisz się na Spidermana? – zainteresowała się Sara. – Jak to zrobisz? Gość jest szybki.

\- Coś wymyślę – odparł, choć sam nie był pewny ja kto zrobi. Mógłby dać aparat Wade’owi, ale on nie umiał robić zdjęć w ruchu, a takie właśnie chciał. Jameson powinien dać za nie ładną sumkę. Poza tym chciałby wspólną fotkę z Deadpoolem, by jak najszybciej pokazać miastu, że są partnerami.

\- Powodzenia i nie daj się zabić – życzyła mu. – Jak już zrobisz zdjęcie, to się pochwal, chętnie je zobaczę.

\- Ja też – zgłosił się rudzielec.

\- I ja! – dołączył Kevin.

\- Okej, zobaczę co da się zrobić – obiecał im.

Niedługo po tym do sali w końcu wszedł profesor, wyraźnie czymś przejęty. Od razu postanowił się pochwalić tym, co go tak zachwyciło.

\- Mam dobrą wiadomość – rozpoczął uroczyście. – Tony Stark nas dzisiaj odwiedził i ufundował stypendium dla jednego z was. Osoba z najlepszymi wynikami na koniec semestru, otrzyma całkiem niezłą sumkę.

Studenci ucieszyli się, jakby już dostali to stypendium. Zapewne dlatego, bo liczyli przy okazji na jakieś inne bonusy wynikające ze stypendium. Sara, Colin i Kevin popatrzyli na niego uśmiechnięci i wyraźnie wdzięczni za to, że przyprowadził dziś Starka.

\- Każdy ma szansę, także starajcie się – kontynuował profesor. – Oh, prawie każdy. Dostałem konkretne instrukcje, by wykluczyć z tego wyścigu pana Parkera. – Peterowi mina zrzedła, co nie uszło uwadze niektórych osób, w tym jego znajomych.

\- Ale…

\- Przykro mi, ale jako jego stażysta, nie potrzebujesz według niego stypendium – wyjaśnił profesor.

Peter warknął, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i ignorując śmiechy swoich znajomych, osunął się na krześle osowiały. Będzie się musiał rozmówić z Tonym. Toż to jawna dyskryminacja!

Był w podłym humorze przez resztę zajęć. Nawet nie miał ochoty notować, choć i tak to robił. Niby wiedział czemu Tony postanowił tak, a nie inaczej, ale i tak czuł się dyskryminowany. Plus był taki, że przynajmniej nikt go nie posądzi o bycie faworyzowanym. Za to może podziękować Tony’emu. Ale tylko za to.

Po wykładzie wyszedł razem ze znajomymi z sali. Wszyscy szli do tej samej stacji metra, więc postanowili jechać wspólnie. Dalej się z Petera trochę nabijali, ale nie denerwował się tak jak na początku. Powoli przechodziła mu złość na Tony’ego, rozumiał coraz bardziej, że przyjaciel chciał dobrze i nie robił mu tego na złość.

Na dziecińcu panowało nietypowe zamieszanie, które widać było już z daleka. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to Stark jest otoczony przez grupę studentów, ale gdy tłum nieco się poruszył, dostrzegł znajome barwy Deadpoola. Sądząc po reakcji znajomych, nie tylko on.

\- Oho, chyba po ciebie przyszedł – stwierdziła Sara. Zatrzymali się całą czwórką w miejscu, ale z zupełnie innych powodów. Jego znajomi pewnie się nieco obawiali, a on… On nie był pewny, co Wade tu robi. Czyżby chciał skorzystać z tego, że ich związek nie jest już tajemnicą?

\- Pewnie nie spodobały mu się twoje zdjęcia – wtrącił Colin.

\- Albo że w ogóle go śledzisz – dodał Kevin.

\- Nie, przyszedł tylko do swojego chłopaka – wyjaśnił im i bez strachu ruszył do przodu.

\- Chłopa… co? – usłyszał jeszcze za sobą.

Jego znajomi poszli za nim, słyszał ich kroki, ale nie miał czasu się odwracać, zbyt skupiony na Deadpoolu. To chyba nie był dobry pomysł zrzucać dwie duże bomby jednego dnia, ale skoro już Wade tu był, to nie miał innego wyjścia jak się dostosować. Nawet nie był zły. Chyba podświadomie chciał tego samego, plus zaimponować jeszcze bardziej wszystkim studentom, by na pewno nigdy go nie zapomnieli, nawet gdy już skończą studia.

Im bliżej był, tym trudniej było się przecisnąć, choć sam Wade z tego co widział nie był szczególnie szczelnie otoczony. Ludzie trzymali się raczej z dala i nie chcieli podchodzić bliżej. Poza nim. On chciał być tak blisko, jak tylko się dało.

\- Stary, jesteś moim ulubionym bohaterem – usłyszał znajomy głos i zatrzymał się momentalnie. – Wiesz, że mamy tak samo na imię?

\- Fascynujące – odparł najemnik i udał ziewnięcie.

Tylko bliźniaków mu teraz brakowało. Choć z drugiej strony, przynajmniej pokaże im, że wcale nie jest nikim.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał, przeciskając się dalej. Nie był już nawet pewny, czy Sara i pozostała dwójka wciąż za nim idą, ale parł dalej do przodu. – Przepraszam.

Ucieszył się, gdy zobaczył przed sobą bliźniaków. Loczek i Max stali najbliżej Wade’a ze wszystkich. Musieli go naprawdę lubić, ale to uczucie nie było ani trochę odwzajemnione. Deadpool przyglądał im się ze znudzeniem wymalowanym na masce. Nawet nie usiadł, tylko okazywał im pogardę, leżąc na motocyklu jak na jakimś wygodnym łóżku.  

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył i przecisnął się wreszcie przez ostatnich ludzi, wychodząc na wolną przestrzeń tuż obok bliźniaków.

\- Kogóż to moje oczy widzą? – odezwał się Max. – Nasz stażysta.

\- Nie naśmiewałbym się z tego, gdy masa świadków może potwierdzić, że przyjechałem tu dzisiaj ze Starkiem – odpowiedział mu i zbliżył się do Wade’a, który obserwował tę krótką wymianę zdań z zainteresowaniem. – Co tu robisz?

Nawet tak niewinne pytanie zaskoczyło ludzi. Nic dziwnego. Podszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic do samego Deadpoola i co najdziwniejsze zwrócił się do niego, jakby go znał. Gdy odwrócił się na moment za siebie, wszyscy przyglądali się całej scenie ze zdziwieniem. Tylko Sara, Colin i Kevin wydawali się wiedzieć, co się święci. Załapali. Co nie znaczy, że byli szczególnie mniej zaskoczeni tą rewelacją, którą im zafundował.    

\- Blaszak zniszczył nasz poranny zwyczaj podwożenia cię do szkoły – wyjaśnił najemnik schodząc z Harleya i podchodząc bliżej Petera. – Więc postanowiłem przyjechać cię odebrać.

\- Aww, to słodkie – przyznał autentycznie wzruszony.

\- Prawda? – Wade uniósł nagle maskę do góry, odsłaniając usta, po czym nachylił się do niego. – Czyż nie jestem najsłodszym chłopakiem na świecie?

Peter spodziewał się użycia tego konkretnego słowa, ale nie spodziewał się pocałunku, który został złożony na jego wargach. Zaskoczony nawet na niego nie odpowiedział, zbyt speszony tym, że wszyscy na nich patrzą. Wade rzadko kiedy go już zawstydzał, ale tym razem, kiedy delikatnie musnął jego usta swoimi, zdecydowanie mu się to udało. A najgorsze było chyba to, co ten pocałunek oznaczał.

Nie był zaborczy, w żadnym wypadku. Był za to bardzo czuły i delikatny, ledwo go poczuł, ale za to wyczuwał doskonale emocje kryjące się za nim. Deadpool praktycznie informował wszystkich, że Peter jest jego. Ale nie w stylu: „on jest mój, wara od niego”, a bardziej coś w rodzaju: „patrzcie jakiego mam wspaniałego chłopaka, patrzcie!”. Nie znaczył terytorium. Po prostu z dumą i kompletnie pozbawiony wstydu się chwalił. A Peter mu na to pozwalał, bo robił teraz dokładnie to samo. Równie dobrze mógłby mieć teraz nad głową baner z napisem ”Deadpool jest moim chłopakiem!”.

Usłyszał jak kilka osób sapnęło na widok pocałunku. Nikt nie był na to przygotowany, nikt nie spodziewał się, że Deadpool ma kogoś. I to kogo! Zwykłego studenta. Żałowałby, że nie może zobaczyć min tych wszystkich ludzi, gdyby nie to, że w końcu oddał pocałunek.

Wszystko trwało może z cztery sekundy, ale wywołały pożądany przez nich efekt. Peter miał teraz pewność, że zostanie zapamiętany na dobre, czy to dzięki Tony’emu, czy Deadpoolowi, a Wade miał okazję pokazać, jakie szczęście mu się przytrafiło. Nie zdawał sobie do tej pory sprawy, że najemnikowi tak bardzo brakuje tego pokazywania się z Peterem jako Deadpool. Sam po sobie się nie spodziewał, jak bardzo mu się to podobało.

\- Gotowy do drogi? – zapytał Wade, zasłaniając z powrotem usta. – Podwiozę cię do Starka.

Cholera, najemnik nie próżnował. Zdawał sobie w ogóle sprawę, jak bardzo pomaga teraz Peterowi? Czy to był jakiś jego plan, z którego przy okazji postanowił wycisnąć coś dla siebie? Tak czy inaczej, bardzo do serca wziął sobie zakończenie ukrywania się przed całym światem.

\- Jasne – zgodził się i odwrócił do swoich znajomych, którym jako pierwszym mijał szok. Mieli jednak trochę więcej czasu na przetworzenie tej informacji. Inni nie mieli tyle szczęścia, a bliźniacy…. Roześmiałby się na widok ich min, gdyby nadal nie żył tym pocałunkiem sprzed chwili. Czuł go nawet w nogach, które miały teraz niemały problem z utrzymaniem ciężaru reszty ciała. Bał się nawet ruszyć, by wsiąść na motocykl.  

\- Innym razem będziemy wracać we czwórkę – powiedział im i znów zerknął na najemnika. – Tak w ogóle, to mój chłopak, Wade.

\- Strzałeczka – przywitał się z nimi Deadpool. – Tak mówią nastolatki, prawda?

\- Hej – odpowiedziała niepewnie Sara.

Kevin w ogóle się nie odezwał, a Colin nie wiadomo skąd wyciągnął papierosa i natychmiast go odpalił, zaciągając się mocno dymem.

\- Cześć – wychrypiał, gdy wypuścił pierwszą porcje dymu.

\- Stary, brzmisz jak wokalista Love Fist – zauważył Wade, nim znów skupił swoją uwagę na Peterze, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. – Jedziemy?

Peter uśmiechnął się i z pomocą najemnika wsiadł na Harleya. Cały czas byli obserwowani przez tłum gapiów, ale o dziwo nikt nie odważył się zrobić zdjęcia, z czego bardzo się ucieszył. Może i nie zamierzali już ukrywać ich związku, ale to nie znaczyło, że chcą skończyć na pierwszych stronach gazet. Zwłaszcza że to miejsce było póki co zarezerwowane dla Spidermana.  

By nie narażać się dłużej na jakieś fotki, Peter założył kask i klepnął najemnika w ramię, dając mu znak, że mogą ruszać. Deadpool nie byłby sobą, gdyby odjechał spokojnie, dlatego ruszył z piskiem opon, omal nie przejeżdżając dwóch osób, które na szczęście w porę zeszły mu z drogi.

Z Uniwersytetu Columbia do wieży Avengers nie było daleko, dlatego dosyć szybko byli na miejscu. Wade zaparkował przed budynkiem i razem z Peter podszedł do drzwi budynku.

\- Dzięki za podwózkę – powiedział wchodząc do środka. Wciągnął najemnika za sobą, bo chciał z nim chwilę pogadać, a w środku nikt ich nie będzie niepokoił ani ich nie podsłucha. Poza Friday, ale to tylko maszyna. – Niezłe przedstawienie zrobiłeś przed uczelnią.

\- Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby tylko Blaszak zgarnął wszystkie zasługi twojej sławy – wyjaśnił, z pogardą wypowiadając przezwisko Tony’ego. – Też jestem sławny! Też mogłem ci pomóc.

\- I pomogłeś, naprawdę – zapewnił i uniósł mu maskę do góry, odsłaniając więcej niż najemnik przed uniwerkiem. Chciał mu popatrzeć w oczy, gdy pocałował go w podzięce. – Dzięki, Wade.

\- Nie przesadziłem? – zapytał nagle zmieszany. – Nawet nie zapytałem, czy tego chcesz.

\- Gdybym nie chciał, nie powiedziałbym ci, że nie będziemy się już panicznie ukrywać – zauważył, z rozczuleniem obserwując nerwowego Wade’a. – Raczej nie planowałem czegoś takiego, nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć, ale nie chcę się też już całować tylko po kątach. Miło jest się nie ukrywać.

\- Tak – przytaknął i tym razem to on zainicjował pocałunek, który trwał znacznie dłużej niż ostatni.

Do tej pory kryli się zawsze, a teraz nawet przez szyby w drzwiach można było ich zobaczyć. Już nie będą się na ulicach ograniczać tylko do szybkich i dyskretnych całusów w policzek, nie było już takiej potrzeby. Wcześniej było to konieczne, bo Peter był łatwym celem, co bez problemu wykorzystał Goblin. Teraz, gdy umiał się bronić nawet przed mutantami i nadludźmi, takie środki bezpieczeństwa jak ukrywanie ich relacji były zbędne.

Wcześniej tylko gdy Wade był bez kostiumu mogli się swobodnie całować, bo o dziwo choć każdy znał imię i nazwisko Deadpoola, to mało kto wiedział jak pod maską wygląda. Nikt więc nie widział w nim sławnego najemnika, tylko jakiegoś nieszczęśnika, którego poparzył ogień i który pomimo tego ma chłopaka.

Peter nie zamierzał co prawda teraz epatować ich związkiem i robić za bluszcz na ramieniu Deadpoola, by każdy o nich wiedział, ale miło był nie obawiać się, że ktoś się o nich dowie i wykorzysta tę wiedzę przeciwko nim. Czuł się dzięki temu swobodniej. Co prawda dalej będą musieli uważać, chociażby na paparazzich, którzy takiego smakowitego kąska nie przepuszczą, ale jakoś to przeżyje. I tak nie przebywał w obecności Deadpoola aż tak często po cywilnemu, by narażać się na takie fotki. A nawet jeśli, to przecież nie czuli potrzeby, by całować się na każdym rogu. Chcieli po prostu mieć wybór i wreszcie go mieli.

Pocałunek się przeciągał. Peter próbował odsunąć się w pewnym momencie, ale Wade przytrzymał go w miejscu i nie pozwolił się ruszyć. Nie widząc w tym nic złego, nie spróbował znowu tylko przylgnął do ciała najemnika i objął go w pasie. Powinien iść na górę i zacząć staż, ale było mu zbyt dobrze. Deadpool chyba też nie narzekał, bo całował coraz zachłanniej.

\- Ekhem.

Obaj zamarli, gdy usłyszeli czyjeś chrząknięcie. Ich usta wciąż się ze sobą stykały, dłonie Peter znajdowały się na pośladkach Wade’a, którego ręce znajdowały się pod bluzą. Musieli wyglądać komicznie, a on na pewno czuł się zawstydzony całą sytuacją.

Zmieszany odsunął się od swojego chłopaka i zobaczył stojącego przy windzie Kapitana, który obserwował ich z rozbawieniem.

\- Cześć, Kapitanie – przywitał się, starając się jak najbardziej schować za Deadpoolem, który na szczęście nie miał za grosz wstydu i nie widział nic złego w tym, że obściskiwali się na oczach drugiego człowieka.

\- Cześć, Kapciu. – Wade uśmiechnął się szeroko pod maską i pomachał Steve’owi. – Zgorszyliśmy cię? Przepraszam. Wiem, że w twoich czasach spaliliby nas na stosie za ten okropny ekshibicjonizm.

\- Przyłapałem raz kolegę z wojska, jak kochał się z jakąś Rosjanką. Wierz mi, to co robiliście, nie zrobiło na mnie wrażenia – zapewnił żołnierz.

\- Oh, w takim razie…

Deadpool wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę, ale Peter uderzył je szybko i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Nie – zabronił. Wciąż się rumienił, czuł to, ale postanowił udawać, że nic się nie stało i uśmiechnął się niewinnie do Kapitana. – Chciałeś czegoś?

\- Tylko wychodziłem – odparł. Dalej się uśmiechał, chyba go to bawiło. Peter dopiero teraz zauważył, że Steve ma na sobie cywilne ciuchy, więc nie ruszał na żadną misję. – Wade chyba też. Raczej nie bierzesz go ze sobą na staż.

\- Nuda! – oznajmił głośno najemnik. – Hej, Steve, masz co robić? Może do ciebie dołączę? Moglibyśmy pooglądać twoją kolekcję znaczków! To robią starzy ludzie, prawda? Zbierają znaczki? Poza Loganem. On też jest stary, ale bardziej woli zbierać motylki. Podnieca go nabijanie żywych stworzeń na ostre przedmioty.

\- Wow, to prawie jak ty – zauważył Peter.

\- Nie zbieram znaczków, ale jak chcesz, to możemy pójść do muzeum. – zaproponował Kapitan. – Połączysz przyjemne z pożytecznym, może się czegoś nauczysz o broniach z dawnych czasów.

\- Proszę cię! Na pewno połowę rzeczy mają tam źle.

\- Poczekam na zewnątrz, a wy dokończcie, co przerwałem.

Steve puścił im oczko i z uśmiechem wyszedł z budynku. Peter skrzywił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Kapitan śmiał się z jego zarumienionych policzków. Głupi wstyd. Czemu nie mógł być bardziej jak Wade?

\- Słyszałeś, dowódcę. – Deadpool uśmiechnął się przebiegle i złapał Petera w pasie, przyciągając go do siebie. – Mamy dokończyć. Na czym to stanęło? Ah tak!

Peter zaśmiał się do pocałunku, który złożył na jego ustach najemnik. Z wielką chęcią kontynuowałby to, co robili wcześniej, ale naprawdę musiał iść na staż.

\- Dokończymy w domu, może po patrolu – zaproponował, odsuwając od siebie rozczarowanego Wade’a. – Nie każ Kapitanowi czekać.

\- Mam po ciebie wpaść po stażu? – zapytał. Nadal go trzymał w swoich ramionach, jakby za nic nie chciał go puścić.

\- Umówiłem się z Harrym i MJ, spotkamy się w domu.

\- Świetnie! Więcej czasu na doedukowanie społeczeństwa – ucieszył się, ale zaraz potem spochmurniał. – Jeszcze jeden buziak, eh?

\- Strasznie się rozbestwiłeś – zauważył i pocałował go ostatni raz.

\- Hej, wreszcie mogę pokazać, jakie ciacho mi się trafiło i że nie jestem samotnym frajerem – pochwalił się.

\- Ja tak samo – zaśmiał się, choć jednocześnie zrobiło mu się przykro przez to, że Wade tak o sobie myślał zanim się zeszli. Teraz było jasne, czemu tak mu się podobało całowanie, gdy miał na sobie kostium. Wtedy nikt nie uważał, że ktoś związał się z nim z litości, tak jak to robili, gdy nie ukrywał się za maską. Mogli mu wreszcie zazdrościć, a nie współczuć Peterowi. Chyba potrzebował tej wolności bardziej niż on. – Baw się dobrze z Kapitanem.

\- Ty też.

Peter odsunął się od najemnika, pomachał mu jeszcze na pożegnanie i udał się do windy. Wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, gdy kroki Deadpoola zamiast być coraz cichszymi, były coraz głośne. Odwrócił się zaskoczony w tym samym momencie, w który Wade ujął jego twarz w dłonie i znów pocałował – długo i namiętnie.

Idiota, pomyślał z rozczuleniem. Gdyby wiedział, że tak bardzo Wade’owi tego brakowało, to już dawno zgodziłby się na wyjawienie ich związku. Pal licho ryzykowanie życia, jego chłopak był dla niego ważniejszy.

\- Możesz wreszcie przestać obmacywać mojego stażystę i iść sobie? – usłyszeli głos Tony’ego z głośników. Pewnie Friday go poinformowała. – Przyszedł tu się uczyć.

\- Słyszysz głosy? – zapytał Wade. – Bo ja słyszę. Znaczy zawsze tak mam, ale ten jest wyjątkowo irytujący.

\- Słyszałem.

\- Znowu!

\- Idź już, ty młocie – popędził go ze śmiechem i odepchnął od siebie, używając nieco pajęczej siły.

Wade wydął usta, ale już po chwili znów się uśmiechał i w takim stanie wyszedł wreszcie z budynku, zostawiając go samego. Peter pokręcił głową i wszedł do windy, która wreszcie przyjechała. Wcześniej chciał pracować znowu z Tonym, ale teraz najchętniej by się ukrył po tym, co ten zobaczył. Niby nic wielkiego, po prostu razem z Wadem się całowali jak na każdą normalną parę przystało, ale dużo lepiej by się czuł, gdyby świadkami tego byli obcy ludzie, a nie ktoś, kogo widuje praktycznie codziennie. Chociaż Stark o nich wiedział i na pewno zdawał sobie sprawę z ich aktywnego życia seksualnego, dziwnie się czuł z myślą, że widział coś, co w normalnych warunkach doprowadziłoby do seksu.  

Może Tony i Steve zachowają to dla siebie i nie obrócą tego w żart powtarzanych przez Avengers. Może.

Denerwował się, gdy wyszedł z windy i poszedł się przebrać. Na szczęście nie spotkał Tony’ego, więc odetchnął z ulgą. Szybko narzucił na siebie laboratoryjny fartuch i poszedł dołączyć do Otto. Tuż pod samymi drzwiami, ktoś nagle złapał go za ramię i go od nich odciągnął.

\- Tak – usłyszał głos Starka, który właśnie go gdzieś prowadził. Rozmawiał przy tym przez telefon. – Więc dajcie kolejnych pięćdziesięciu, jak trudne może być pilnowanie jednego magazynu? Jak nic z tym nie zrobicie, to sam się tym w końcu zajmę. Tak, całą dobę, przez cały tydzień. Ani jednej sekundy bez ochrony.

Interesujące. To już któryś raz z kolei, kiedy słyszał podobną rozmowę. Co prawda w tej nie padło ani razy słowo „kradzież”, ale domyślił się, że o to chodzi. Ostatnio Tony ciągle rozmawiał z kimś o tym przez telefon.

\- Jeden magazyn, a te bałwany i tak nie potrafią ochronić zawartości – westchnął poirytowany Tony, gdy się rozłączył.

\- Coś ci kradną?

\- Części metalowe i komputerowe – odparł. – Nie wiem kto ani po co, ale nie podoba mi się to.

Goblin, pomyślał natychmiast Peter. Norman na pewno chciał się zemścić, a kradnąc sprzęt Starka nie tylko nie wykorzystywał zasobów własnej firmy, ale przy okazji osłabiał konkurencje. Być może dlatego jeszcze nikt nie wiedział kto za kradzieżami stoi. Goblin wyglądał na takiego, co dałby radę wykraść coś niepostrzeżenie. Tylko że Tony pewnie już wziął to pod uwagę. Avengers byli świadomi zagrożenia ze strony Osborna, w końcu cały czas znajdował się na ich liście poszukiwanych. Póki co nie natrafili na żaden ślad. Nie wiedział czy powinno go to martwić, czy nie.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś chce z tego coś zbudować? – zapytał. Jeśli o to chodziło, to niedługo mogą się zacząć kłopoty. Dobrze, że Spiderman jest już na posterunku. Będzie mógł się wykazać przy czymś poważniejszym niż zwykłe bandziory.

\- Prawdopodobnie, ale będziemy na to gotowi – zapewnił Tony i zatrzymał się. – Nie obrazisz się, jeśli w razie walki pożyczymy od ciebie Wade’a? Nie wiem ile nas będzie w czasie ewentualnego ataku, obecnie większość drużyny jest rozsiana po świecie, a ci co są tutaj uważają na tego całego Spidermana. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli to on stoi za tymi kradzieżami.

Peter poczuł się urażony oskarżeniami o kradzież, choć Tony miał przecież prawo pomyśleć tak o nieznajomym nadczłowieku, który nagle pojawił się w mieście.

\- To kto jest teraz w mieście? – zainteresował się.

\- Szczerze? Ja, Steve, Legolas, Bruce i Thor. Reszta jest albo na misjach, albo urlopach.

\- Macie urlopy? – zdziwił się.

\- Duh. Myślisz, że pracujemy bez przerwy przez cały rok? – zaśmiał się Tony. – Myślałem, żeby ściągnąć pozostałych, ale jakoś damy radę. Mimo wszystko w pogotowiu mamy Fantastycznych no i Deadpoola. Poradzimy sobie.

Z Goblinem na pewno. Gorzej jeśli to nie Norman stoi za tymi kradzieżami tylko ktoś potężniejszy, z kim jeszcze Avengers się nie mierzyli. Tony martwił się też Spidermanem, ale z jego strony na szczęście nic im nie groziło. Przynajmniej jedno zagrożenie wyeliminowane.

\- W razie czego dzwońcie, chętnie pomożemy – zaoferował.

\- Raczej Wade pomoże. Ty – podkreślił szturchając go palcem w pierś – nigdzie się nie zbliżysz do poważnego zagrożenia. To nie zwykli złodzieje, tylko najczęściej terroryści z zaawansowanym uzbrojeniem. Samozwańczy mściciel z Queens nie dałby im rady.

Chciał się już kłócić, że dałby radę pewnie połowie Avengers, ale musiał ugryźć się w język, by nie zrujnować niespodzianki. Razem z Wadem mieli plan, a raczej kilka planów, jak wyjawić drużynie tożsamość Spidermana. Przede wszystkim musiało być przy tym więcej osób, a nie tylko Tony. Zależnie od pozostałych czynników, wybiorą w odpowiednim momencie najlepszą opcję. Deadpool liczył na udawany atak na Avengers i choć Peter zaakceptował ten plan, wolałby z niego nie skorzystać. Za duże ryzyko, że coś się komuś stanie. Najpewniej jemu, bo to on miał udawać, że chce zaszkodzić pozostałym bohaterom, podczas gdy Wade miałby go powstrzymać. Nawet reżyserując to wszystko, za dużo mogłoby się wydarzyć, by ten plan był bezpieczny, zamierzał więc go zawetować, gdy tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba.

\- Dobra – zgodził się z niechęcią. – Zostanę w domu.

W twoich snach, dodał w myślach.

\- Dobra decyzja – pochwalił.

Udali się do warsztatu Tony’ego. Mimo że chciał z nim dzisiaj pracować, był zdziwiony, że przyjaciel się na to zgodził i zabierał go od Otto. No chyba że naukowiec znów nie przyszedł do pracy. Zapytał o to, gdy tylko znaleźli się w pracowni.

\- Otto pracuje. O dziwo nawet się nie spóźnił. – Tony był tym wyraźnie zaskoczony. – A co? Wolisz jednak niego?

\- Tu też jest dobrze.

\- Świetnie, więc kontynuujmy nasz mały projekt mojej nowej zbroi.

\- Najpierw powiedz mi, czemu wykluczyłeś mnie ze stypendium. – Peter popatrzył na Starka spod byka, oczekując wyjaśnień.

\- Po co ci stypendium? – zapytał zdziwiony. – Masz bogatego chłopaka.

\- A uczelnia jest pełna innych bogatych dzieciaków – zauważył. To nie tak, że był tam najbogatszy, choć prawdopodobnie był, jeśli uznawać fortunę Wade’a także za jego pieniądze.

\- Wiem, sprawdziłem ich przed pójściem tam z tobą – wyjaśnił spokojnie, nic sobie nie robiąc z groźnego spojrzenia Petera. – To prawda, że pełno tam dzieci bogaczy, ale wiesz ile jest tam studentów, którzy płacą za naukę tylko ze stypendiów i pracując bez przerwy w każdy weekend? Wierz mi, te pieniądze są bardziej potrzebne im niż tobie.

\- Profesor powiedział, że to stypendium może zdobyć każdy. Co jak żaden z tych biednych studentów nie będzie dość dobry?

\- Dlatego właśnie są dwa stypendia. Dla wszystkich tych, którzy będą mieli najlepsze wyniki, oraz takie dla tych studentów, którzy mają dochód do jakiegoś konkretnego poziomu. Nie martw się, biedniejsi też dostaną swoje pieniądze, z tą różnicą, że na koniec każdego miesiąca, a nie tylko na koniec semestru.

Peter zaniemówił. Naprawdę przez chwilę myślał, że Tony nie przemyślał całej sprawy i po prostu chciał mu utrzeć nosa za to, że w ogóle poprosił o zrobienie tego całego przedstawienia z rana.

\- Poza tym – kontynuował – gdybyś ty też dostał możliwość uzyskania stypendium, na pewno zaraz zaczęliby podejrzewać, że jest wyższe od innych i że cię faworyzuję.

Było mu głupio z tym, jak to wszystko potraktował. Zachował się jak szczeniak, któremu palma odbiła od tego całego dobrobytu.

\- Wybacz, Tony – przeprosił szczerze. – Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, wiem czemu to zrobiłeś, tylko…

\- Poczułeś, że to niesprawiedliwe? – dokończył za niego. Peter przytaknął. – Może trochę. W końcu jesteś takim samym studentem jak reszta i powinienem cię traktować tak samo, ale czy naprawdę potrzebujesz tych pieniędzy?

\- No nie.

\- Nie zakłada się też z góry, że będziesz najlepszy. Columbia może się poszczycić wieloma geniuszami. Zresztą nawet jeśli nie dostaniesz stypendium ode mnie, to oferuje je sama uczelnia i inni sponsorzy. Na pewno czytałeś o tym przed złożeniem aplikacji.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – potwierdził i pochylił głowę we wstydzie, nie mogąc spojrzeć Tony’emu w oczy. Stark tyle dla niego zrobił, a on odwdzięczył mu się awanturą. Geniusz geniuszem, ale na pewno był jeszcze młody i głupi. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam, wygłupiłem się.

\- Młody jesteś, można ci wybaczyć – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się. Peter zauważył to, gdy nieśmiało uniósł głowę i odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Gotowy do pracy?

\- Jasne!

Musiał się nauczyć jak najwięcej o mechanice, by za jakiś czas wykorzystać to do budowy nowej wyrzutni. Może nawet trochę zmodyfikuje strój. Przydałoby się parę gadżetów, bo choć cały kostium wyglądał nieźle, to wyposażenie miał biedne. Przydałaby się jakaś nocna wizja w oczach, przybliżenie. Oh! Mógłby też zamontować domyślnie komunikator. Jakiś lepszy, żeby miał większy zasięg. Na polu walki mogłoby się przydać. Miał tyle pomysłów, że nie wiedziałby nawet od czego zacząć. Mógłby nawet pobawić się ze strojem Wade’a.

Tak jak ostatnio zaczęli szukać dobrego materiału na nową zbroję. Tony wciąż nie znalazł odpowiedniego, płynnego metalu, ale nawet nie myślał o tym, by się poddać. Pewnie jeszcze długo tego nie zrobi, o ile w ogóle. Może po prostu odstawi projekt na bok i zajmie się innym, czekając aż rozwiązanie przyjdzie samo albo wpadnie mu wreszcie do głowy.

By nie marnować kompletnie czasu, zajęli się tworzeniem nowej rękawicy do projektu płynnej zbroi. Tony chciał, by miała lepsze właściwości niż aktualna zbroja, a wystrzeliwany promień był bardziej precyzyjny i skuteczny w niszczeniu celów.

\- To dowiedzieliście się już czegoś o tym całym Spidermanie? – spytał niespodziewanie miliardera. Chciał wybadać teren, dowiedzieć się czy natrafili na jego trop. Choć pewnie gdyby tak było, Tony i reszta obecnych już by go przesłuchiwała.

\- Nic a nic – odparł Tony, przerywając na chwilę spawanie. Nie pozwolił tego robić Peterowi, choć ten zapewniał go, że sobie poradzi. – Facet dobrze się ukrywa.

\- Aż tak? – Musiał się pilnować, by nie powiedzieć tego z dumą, bo był zadowolony z tego jak skutecznie uniknął wszystkich kamer.

\- Próbowałem go znaleźć na miejskim monitoringu, zobaczyć jaką drogą się poruszał, ale poza tą jedną kamerą, którą już ci pokazałem, nie pojawił się na żadnej. – Stark zdjął maskę ochroną z twarzy i oparł się o stół, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Był wyraźnie poirytowany brakiem śladów. – Nawet z ziemi nikt go nie widział, po ostatniej akcji nikt go już nie widział, jakby zrezygnował z latania po mieście.

Nic dziwnego, do domu wrócił zapewne na motocyklu. Wade był dobry, aż do Brooklynu musiał unikać kamer na ulicach, by żadna nie zobaczyła, że Deadpool wiezie na Harleyu nieprzytomnego Spidermana.

\- Na pewno w końcu go znajdziesz – pocieszył przyjaciela Peter. – Gość nie będzie się ukrywał wiecznie. W końcu będzie chciał pokazać się Avengers osobiście.

\- Wydajesz się być tego strasznie pewny – zauważył Tony, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Szlag, zdradził się. Ale spokojnie, da radę z tego wybrnąć, nie może tylko panikować.

\- Przeczucie – odparł niewinnie. To prawdopodobnie nie było najlepsze wytłumaczenie na świecie, ale co innego miałby powiedzieć? Wszystko inne brzmiałoby tylko bardziej podejrzanie. – Ja bym tak zrobił na jego miejscu.

Nawet zamierzam tak zrobić, dodał już w myślach.

\- Obyś miał rację, bo z każdym dniem może być gorzej. – Tony z powrotem zasłonił twarz i chwycił spawarkę. – Dopóki nie dowiemy się co ten gość planuje, należy go uznać za zagrożenie.

Peter przytaknął, choć miał ochotę się kłócić. To byłoby jednak głupie, więc siedział cicho, jakby wcale nie miał nic więcej do powiedzenia. Z jednej strony rozumiał obawy Avengers, a z drugiej były one dla niego absurdalne. Jak ktoś ratujący ludzi może być uznawany zagrożenie? Nie może, ale niestety musiał przyznać, że lepiej podchodzić do tego bezpiecznie. Zwłaszcza że faktycznie mógłby być zagrożeniem, gdyby tylko chciał. Był nim nawet bez chęci robienia innym krzywdy.

Popatrzył na pracującego w skupieniu Tony’ego. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że ten którego tak szuka znajduje się tuż obok i faktycznie mógłby zrobić mu krzywdę nawet małym palcem… Zapragnął nagle wyjawić swoją tajemnicę już teraz, choćby tylko po to, by ulżyć Starkowi. Widać było, że jest zestresowany tą sprawą, tymi wszystkimi kradzieżami w jego firmie pewnie też. Rozwiązanie choć jednej z tych spraw na pewno poprawiłoby mu nastrój. I przy okazji rozbawiłoby samego Petera. Nie mógł się już doczekać zaskoczonych min wszystkich, gdy pokaże się jako Spiderman.

Aż do końca stażu nie rozmawiali już o nowym bohaterze Nowego Jorku. W ogóle mało rozmawiali, zbyt zajęci pracą. Tony pozwolił mu zająć się budową akumulatora nowej rękawicy, co wymagało dużego skupienia i równie wielkiej dokładności w składaniu delikatnych części, które po połączeniu będą w stanie wytworzyć strumień energii zdolny do stopienia stali. Nie chciał tego spieprzyć, dlatego wyciszył się kompletnie, przepuszczając przez mózg tylko okazjonalnie instrukcje Starka, który przez cały czas pilnował jego pracy.

Szybko zleciało mu tych kilka godzin, miał wrażenie, że spędził z Tonym tylko kilka minut i był zdziwiony, gdy ten przypomniał mu, że już czas iść do domu.

\- Nie że cię wyganiam – podkreślił Tony, widząc jego rozczarowaną minę – ale na pewno masz jeszcze trochę do zrobienia.

Spotkanie z MJ i Harrym, przypomniał sobie, gdy już miał prosić o jeszcze dodatkową godzinkę.

\- Spotykam się z przyjaciółmi – powiedział, nie mogąc się pozbyć uczucia niechęci, które towarzyszyło mu na samą myśl. Dziwne. Chciał iść, porozmawiać z Harrym i MJ, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał opuszczać pracowni i dalej tworzyć. Czuł się winny tego, że stawia pomiędzy tymi dwiema sprawami znak równości. Żadne budowanie nie powinno być ważniejsze od spotkania z przyjaciółmi.

\- No to tym bardziej leć – polecił mu. Tony położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, chcąc go odsunąć od stanowiska pracy, ale Peter ani drgnął, przyczepiony do podłogi swoją mocą. Zaskoczyło to Starka, bo nie był wcale taki delikatny. Spróbował znowu i tym razem pozwolił mu się przesunąć, by nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń. Tamten wcześniejszy wybryk, to był przypadek, sam nie wiedział czemu użył mocy, kiedy wcale tego nie chciał.

Niechętnie, Peter pożegnał się z Tonym i opuścił warsztat, rozmyślając jeszcze, czy nie zadzwonić do MJ i nie odwołać spotkania. Od razu poczuł się jak zwykła świnia i chyba tylko to poczucie winy powstrzymało go przed wprowadzeniem tego planu w czyny. Spotka się z przyjaciółmi tak jak obiecał, nie będzie taki chamski i nie wystawi ich. Na pewno jak już ich zobaczy i zaczną rozmawiać, to przestanie żałować, że skończył się staż.

Do miejsca spotkania miał blisko, metrem to będzie tylko kilka minut, zwłaszcza że o tej porze jeździło praktycznie cały czas. Mimo to gdy zakładał plecak, zastanawiał się czy nie polecieć tam na sieciach. Ciągnęło go do tego, by znów znaleźć się w powietrzu, ale nie byłby to zbyt długi lot, z pewności nie warto było ryzykować wykrycie przez Avengers, żeby polatać sobie minutę lub dwie. Odbije to sobie dziś wieczorem, gdy znów wyjdą z Wadem na patrol. Jeśli nie chciał zdenerwować Jamesona, a wprost przeciwnie, zrobić na nim wrażenie i wyciągnąć trochę gotówki, to musi się dzisiaj pojawić jako Spiderman i porobić parę zdjęć. Czy może raczej Deadpool będzie musiał je porobić, bo nie miał pojęcia jak miałby to zrobić sam, zwłaszcza że chciał kilka ujęć w powietrzu. Udawanie, że Peter Parkerk i Spiderman to dwie różne osoby będzie trudne, gdy przyjdzie do robienia wspólnych zdjęć tego drugiego i Deadpoola. Będzie musiał coś wymyślić, bo inaczej wszyscy szybko zauważą, że na zdjęciach robionych najemnikowi przez Parkera zawsze brakuje któregoś z bohaterów.

Po wyjściu z wieży, Peter najpierw przecisnął się przez tłum idący chodnikiem, a potem na peronie, gdzie ludzie prawie popychali się na tory, byle tylko się zmieścić na ograniczonej przestrzeni. W samym pociągu było jak w puszce sardynek i zaczynał żałować, że nie wybrał środka transportu, który zapewniał swobodę ruchów i dostęp do powietrza, a nie ścisk i duchotę. Choć jazda trwała krótko, pod sam jej koniec miał ochotę wyrwać dziurę w dachu składu i położyć się tam, gdzie przynajmniej byłby sam i nikt nie kasłałby mu w kark. A mógł wziąć taksówkę. W godzinach szczytu praktycznie niemożliwe, ale może by się udało.

Po wytoczeniu się z przepełnionego wagonu, Peter znów musiał się przeciskać pomiędzy ludźmi, by wyjść na powierzchnię. Gdy się na niej znalazł, odetchnął pełną piersią. Wszechobecne spaliny nigdy nie pachniały tak słodko.

W tej okolicy było mniej ludzi niż przy wieży Avengers, choć wciąż dużo. Całe szczęście był już do tego przyzwyczajony, więc nie było to tak irytujące jak jazda metrem.

Im bliżej był uniwerku Harry’ego i MJ, tym więcej studentów spotykał po drodze i coraz więcej obcych języków słyszał. Mijali go ludzie z różnych części świata, co nie było może niczym zaskakującym w Nowym Jorku, ale o ile nie spotykało się na ulicy wycieczki, to obcokrajowców było raczej mniej niż teraz.

Przez to że ludzie raczej oddalali się od uczelni, idąc zapewne do domów albo spotkać się ze znajomymi jak on, Peter praktycznie szedł pod prąd, co chwilę przepraszając kogoś, gdy na siebie wpadali. Udało mu się w końcu dostać do kawiarni, w której pracowało MJ. Roiło się w niej od ludzi, ten kto wpadł na pomysł, by ją tu otworzyć, zapewne dzień w dzień liczył gruby hajs po zamknięciu.

Stał tak przez chwilę w wejściu, szukając dwóch znajomych twarzy, ale ciężko było coś wypatrzeć w takim tłumie. Wszystkie miejsca były zajęte, niektórzy ludzie stali pod ścianami, trzymając swoje napoje w dłoniach. Może to nie był najlepszy pomysł, by przychodzić akurat tutaj? Nawet jeśli jego przyjaciele zajęli jakieś miejsce i mieli gdzie usiąść, to nie miał pojęcia jak będą rozmawiać w takim hałasie. Zewsząd dochodziły do niego głosy wielu osób mówiących jednocześnie, stukot naczyń i sztućców oraz maszyny do kawy, która cały czas pracowała. Jeśli telewizor wiszący w jednym rogu miał włączony dźwięk, to i tak nie było go słychać.

Jedynym plusem było to, że nie czuł żadnego dymu papierosowego. Najwyraźniej obowiązywał tu zakaz palenia. Całe szczęście. Tego jeszcze brakowało, by w takim otoczeniu, które i tak nie sprzyjało normalnemu oddychaniu, ktoś jeszcze palił papierosa.

Ciągłe rozglądanie się w końcu przyniosło efekty. Peterowi udało się wreszcie dostrzec ognistorude włosy Mary Jane, gdy jakiś postawny facet odsunął się kawałek i ją odsłonił. Szybkie spojrzenie na jej towarzysza, który siedział z nią przy stoliku potwierdziło, że to rzeczywiście ona i Harry. Z uśmiechem podszedł bliżej i klepnął MJ w ramię.

\- Peter! – ucieszyła się i wstała, zarzucając mu ręce wokół ramion, by go uściskać. Nie spodziewał się tak entuzjastycznego przywitania od kogoś, z kim widział się tylko raz, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Szybko odwzajemnił uścisk, oddychając przez moment kwiatowymi perfumami przyjaciółki. – Dobrze cię widzieć, tygrysie.

\- Ciebie też – odparł i odsunął się, odwracając w stronę Harry’ego, który również go uściskał, śmiejąc mu się do ucha.

\- Dziwnie jest nie widzieć cię codziennie w szkole – stwierdził Harry i usiadł z powrotem, ale na krześle obok, by Peter mógł się dosiąść. – Miałem już zajęcia trzy razy i wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, że po ich zakończeniu nie zobaczę cię czekającego przed szkołą.

\- Tak, ja też – skłamał, nie chcąc się przyznawać, że wcale nie miał tych samych problemów. To nie tak, że nie brakowało mu Harry’ego. W jakimś stopniu na pewno tak było, ale też same studia postrzegał inaczej niż przyjaciel. Uczelnia to było jego marzenie, a szkoła średnia nie była rajem, więc nie brakowało mu tego wszystkiego, co w niej przeżywał, nawet jeśli jedna z tych rzeczy był codzienny widok przyjaciela z dzieciństwa.

\- Jeszcze gorsze jest to, że nie możemy się częściej widywać – narzekał dalej Harry. – Dzisiaj dzwonił do mnie ojciec.

Peter zignorował zimny dreszcz, który przebiegł mu po plecach.

\- I co? – dopytał, choć nie miał ochoty słuchać o niczym, co miało związek z Normanem.

\- Harry będzie codziennie chodził do firmy i zajmował się papierkową robotę – odpowiedziała za niego MJ.

\- Pod okiem specjalisty, oczywiście – dodał Harry.

\- To świetnie! – ucieszył się Peter. – Zdobędziesz niezbędne doświadczenie.

\- Dzięki. – Harry uśmiechnął się z dumą, ale po chwili spochmurniał. – Jest tylko jeden problem, bardzo ograniczy to mój wolny czas. Nie wiem jak długo będzie mi zajmowało analizowanie sytuacji firmy na rynku.

\- Od tego są księgowi, Harry – zauważył. Cieszył się, że przyjacielowi trafiło się coś takiego, na pewno mu to nie zaszkodzi, nawet jeśli w przyszłości jednak nie obejmie Oscorp. – Na pewno nie będziesz musiał analizować tysięcy wykresów i tym podobnych.

\- W takim razie nie wiem co mam robić – wyznał sfrustrowany. – Ojciec mi nie powiedział, wspomniał tylko, że mam nie rozwalić Oscorp przed jego przyjazdem.

Przyjazdem? Niby wiedział, że Osborn prędzej czy później wróci do Nowego Jorku, nie koniecznie dla zemsty, ale i tak nie był na to gotowy, nawet teraz, gdy już mógł się przed nim obronić. Harry na pewno ucieszy się z powrotu ojca, ale Peter miał nadzieję, że ten nigdy nie wróci. Było mu wstyd, ale przez chwilę pomyślał nawet o tym, że może samolot, którym będzie podróżował Norman spadnie do oceanu.

\- Na pewno dasz sobie radę – powiedziała MJ i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Peter popatrzył najpierw na nią, a potem na Harry’ego. Dziwne. Był pewien, że tych dwoje jest już parą, a tymczasem gdy przyszedł siedzieli naprzeciw siebie. Czyżby jednak nic nie wyszło z randki, na którą przecież Mary Jane miała się zgodzić? Chciał zapytać, ale byłoby mu głupio. To w końcu nie jego sprawa, choć był nią bardzo zainteresowany.

\- Dzięki, MJ – powiedział i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, po czym odwrócił do Petera. – To co słychać, Pete? Jak nauka na jednej z najlepszych uczelni w kraju?

\- Wiesz, na razie są same wykłady, więc nie jest to nic specjalnie trudnego – zauważył. – Jak zaczną się egzaminy, wtedy możesz mnie zapytać jak idzie.

Harry prychnął.

\- Jakbyś miał kiedykolwiek problem z nauką – zaśmiał się. – Pewnie już opanowałeś cały materiał.

\- Bez przesady. – Peter zaczerwienił się, gdy oprócz Harry’ego zaśmiała się też Mary Jane. – A co u was? MJ? Jakieś postępy w modelingu?

\- Rozsyłam moje portfolio, ale ciągle negatywne odpowiedzi – westchnęła przybita. – Nie rozumiem o co im chodzi, jestem ładniejsza niż niejedna modelka w tych ich firmach.

\- To prawda – potwierdził Harry, za co został obdarzony przez MJ uśmiechem. – Nie znają się i tyle.

\- Będę próbować dalej, innego wyjścia nie mam – stwierdziła. – Szkoda że nie jestem naturalnym rudzielcem, może miałabym większe szanse.

Peter spojrzał na włosy dziewczyny i choć domyślał się, że nie jest to naturalny kolor, to dopiero teraz dostał tego potwierdzenie. Tuż przy skórze głowy widać było jasne pasma odrostów. MJ najwyraźniej była blondynką.

\- A może Europa? – zasugerował. – Nie musisz przecież zostawać a Ameryce.

\- Z obcych języków znam tylko hiszpański, nie wiem czy dałabym radę we Włoszech czy Francji.

\- Może jednak warto spróbować – dołączył się Harry. – Nic cię to nie będzie kosztować.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, wolałabym nie opuszczać kraju przed ukończeniem studiów – wyznała. – Nie wiem czy uda mi się utrzymać w modelingu. Jestem odważna, ale nie aż tak, by ryzykować coś takiego i zostać na lodzie w obcym kraju, bez pieniędzy i wykształcenia.

\- Przyleciałbym po ciebie – zapewnił Harry. Peterowi nie umknął fakt, że jego dłoń, która spoczywała na blacie drgnęła, jakby chciał ją wyciągnąć w stronę ręki MJ. Może jednak byli parą. Ale jeśli tak, to czemu to ukrywali?

\- Jakiś ty słodki – zagruchała i puściła mu oczko. – Pomyślę o tym, ale na razie skuszę się na Nowym Jorku.  Hej, tygrysie, nie chcesz czegoś do picia?

Prawdę mówiąc, chętnie by się czegoś napił. MJ i Harry mieli jakieś kawy stojące przed nimi. Musieli tu już być chwilę, bo zdążyli sporo wypić, choć odkąd do nich dołączyć, to ani razu nie sięgnęli pod filiżanki.

\- Czemu nie – odparł, a Mary Jane od razu wstała i poszła do kuchni, zostawiając ich na chwilę samych.

\- To jak ci idzie godzenie stażu ze studiami? – zapytał Harry, gdy przestał się oglądać za MJ. Nawet jeśli nie byli parą, choć podejrzewał że są, to jego przyjaciel na pewno dalej uważał Mary za atrakcyjną. Zresztą nie tylko on, bo jakiś chłopak siedzących na wprost Petera również się obejrzał.

\- Jakoś idzie – odparł. Nim dostanie swoją kawę, czy co to tam dla niego szykuje MJ, postanowił upić nieco napoju przyjaciela, na co ten w ogóle nie zareagował. – Mało śpię, ale idzie przeżyć.

\- No tak, ty jeszcze przecież włóczysz się po nocach – przypomniał sobie Harry. – Hej, widziałeś wczoraj tego całego Spidermana?

\- Nie, nic z Wadem nie widzieliśmy – odparł, ściskając mocniej nogami swój plecak, w którym miał strój.

\- To nie twój chłopak? – zapytała MJ, która właśnie wróciła, niosąc kubek z gorącą czekoladą. – Nie wiedziałam jaką kawę lubisz, więc zrobiłam coś, co lubią wszyscy.

\- Dzięki. – Odebrał od przyjaciółki kubek i szybko pochłoną piankę, która pływała na powierzchni. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, tak, to mój chłopak.

Oto i jest. Chwila kiedy znów pochwali się byciem chłopakiem Deadpoola.

\- Wychodzi z tobą na miasto, gdy polujesz na Deadpoola? To słodkie – stwierdziła Mary Jane.

\- Ciężko byłoby polować na niego bez Wade. To w końcu jedna i ta sama osoba – wyznał nieśmiało.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego zszokowany, a MJ zakryła oczy dłońmi.

\- No tak. Wade. Jak Wade Wilson aka Deadpool – zauważyła i roześmiała się. – Że też wcześniej tego nie połączyłam.

\- Ty nie połączyłaś? – zapytał Harry. – Jak ja się tego nie domyśliłem? Wiem o istnieniu tego chłopaka dłużej!

\- Nie przejmujcie się, mało kto kojarzy Wade’a jako… cóż, Wade’a. Wszyscy mówią na niego Deadpoola. Łatwo zapomnieć, że ma jakieś imię.

Chyba tylko raz czy dwa razy słyszał, by w telewizji podawano pełne imię i nazwisko najemnika. Zazwyczaj było to tylko „Deadpool to”, „Deadpool tamto”.

\- Spryciarz z ciebie, robisz zdjęcia swojemu chłopakowi i płacą ci za to – zauważyła rozbawiona MJ, a on zarumienił się.

\- Dlaczego wcześniej mi nie powiedziałeś? – spytał z pretensją Harry. – Gwen wiedziała, prawda?

\- Wiedziała – potwierdził. Przyjaciel jeszcze bardziej wyglądał, jakby go to fizycznie zabolało. – Ale tylko dlatego, bo mi trochę pomogła wyznać swoje uczucia. Przepraszam, Harry.

\- W porządku – zapewnił, ale po głosie słychać było, że dalej go to boli. – Ale czemu nagle się tym chwalisz?

\- Nie widzę potrzeby, by dalej to ukrywać – wyjaśnił. Nie mógł im powiedzieć prawy, więc musiał ukrywać większość prawdy. – Nie będę o tym rozpowiadał każdemu na ulicy, ale jak ktoś zapyta, to nie zaprzeczę. To nie tak, że będę przez to sławny, a nikt raczej nie będzie tak głupi, by mi grozić.

To akurat nie była prawda, ale jego przyjaciele nie musieli o tym wiedzieć.

\- Skoro jesteś jego chłopakiem, to wiesz jak wygląda pod maską – powiedziała Mary Jane. Peter przytaknął. – Jak wygląda?

\- Um… ciekawie? – odparł niepewnie.

\- To dziwna odpowiedź – zauważyła, a Harry się z nią zgodził. – Kolor włosów, oczu…

\- Białe – odparł natychmiast.

\- Białe włosy? Farbuje, czy jest aż taki stary?

\- Nie, białe oczy – doprecyzował. To mógł powiedzieć, ale o łysinie czy bliznach w życiu nie wspomni. Nie zrobiłby tego najemnikowi. – Nie ma tęczówek, źrenic, niczego.

\- Auć. Jak on widzi? – zdziwił się Harry.

\- Też chciałbym wiedzieć.

\- Dawaj więcej szczegółów, tygrysie – zachęciła go MJ. – Nikt nie widział nigdy Deadpoola bez maski. Poza tobą i pewnie ludźmi, z którymi pracuje. Wyjaw trochę tajemnic.

\- Wybaczcie, nie mogą – odmówił szybko. – Nie bez powodu nosi maskę.

\- Jest obleśny czy co? – spytał bez żadnego smaku Harry. Z jakiegoś powodu wkurzyło to Petera.

\- Nie powiem wam – powtórzył. – Jak Wade będzie chciał, to się kiedyś pokaże w telewizji.

\- No to nieźle. – MJ nie była zrażona jego odmową tak jak Harry. – Fotograf Deadpoola i jego chłopak w jednym. Masz jeszcze jakieś tajemnice, Peter?

\- Pewnie parę by się znalazło – stwierdził z uśmiechem. – A tak serio, to raczej nie. To chyba wszystko.

\- Jesteś pełen tajemnic, tygrysie. Czuję to.

Zarumienił się pod uważnym spojrzeniem przyjaciółki, która przez dłuższą chwilę mu się przyglądała, ani razu przy tym nie mrugając. Przez chwilę obawiał się, że ma rentgen w oczach i zaraz spojrzy nimi na plecak, i odkryje, że jest Spidermanem.

\- Wydaje ci się. – By ukryć swoje zakłopotanie, Peter napił się swojej czekolady. – To co sądzicie o Spidermanie?

Chciał zmienić temat, a przy okazji usłyszeć kolejne pochwały na swój temat. Chyba nigdy mu się to nie znudzi.

\- Seksowny, dziesięć na dziesięć, brałabym – odpowiedziała MJ, oglądając swoje pomalowane paznokcie.

\- MJ! – oburzył się Harry niczym zazdrosny chłopak.

\- Co? – zdziwiła się. – Widziałeś zdjęcia, zauważyłeś jego ciało? – Dziewczyna zagwizdała z podziwem. Ona i Sara miałyby ciekawy temat do rozmów.

\- Wielkie mi halo, strasznie chudy – stwierdził Harry, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Nic wyjątkowego.

\- Avengers myślą, że jest zagrożeniem – odezwał się znów Peter, chcąc po raz kolejny zmienić kierunek rozmowy, by ulżyć przy tym przyjacielowi.

\- Kto wie, może jest – zgodziła się Mary Jane. – Będziesz próbował zrobić mu zdjęcia?

\- Będę – potwierdził. – Razem z Wadem wychodzimy dzisiaj, spróbujemy go wtedy złapać.

\- Ciekawe czego chce – zastanawiał się Harry. – Oby to nie był kolejny, jak mu tam? Goblin? Tak chyba nazywał się ten świr sprzed paru miesięcy.

\- Dokładnie tak – potwierdził Peter. Gdyby tylko Harry wiedział…

\- Pamiętam go. Zniknął równie szybko, co się pojawił – zauważyła MJ. – Myślicie, że ktoś go zabił? Albo aresztowali go Avengers i nikomu nie powiedzieli?

Nie, Goblin żyje i ma się dobrze gdzieś za granicą, chciał się odezwać, ale oczywiście nie mógł tego powiedzieć.

\- Peter ma chłopaka bohatera – przypomniał Harry. – Wie coś?

Pokręcił głową.

\- Wade nic nie wie, nie jest członkiem Avengers, więc nawet jeśli go złapali, to pewnie nic mu nie powiedzą.

Nawet by się nie zdziwił, gdyby tak było. Oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdyby ta sprawa nie dotyczyła ich obu bezpośrednio, ale mając na uwadze bezpieczeństwo Petera, Tony i reszta na pewno przekazaliby im tak ważną wiadomość.

\- Ten Spidermanem wydaje się w porządku – zauważył Harry. – Przede wszystkim na wstępie nikogo nie zabił tylko uratował.

\- Pewnie niedługo zostanie Avengerem.

To by było super. Ostatnim razem odrzucił tę możliwość, ale teraz przyjąłby ją bez wahania.       

\- Prędzej będzie pracował sam. A ty co myślisz, Pete? – spytał Harry.

\- Ja? Nie mam pojęcia – wyznał zmieszany. – Nie siedzę zbyt dobrze w tym bohaterskim interesie. Poza robieniem zdjęć Wade’owi i okazjonalnej pomocy w czasie patroli, raczej się w to wszystko nie wtrącam. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy przez naukę mam mniej czasu na latanie po mieście za Deadpoolem.

Musiał się pokazywać jako ktoś, kto raczej trzyma się z boku, by nikt nie podejrzewał go o bycie Spidermanem. Oby jego plan z przyznaniem się do bycia pomocnikiem i odcięcia się o Spidermana zadziałał. Na pewno znajdą się tacy, co będą podejrzewać, że chłopak Deadpoola może być jego przyszłym partnerem w czasie patroli, ale kto mu to udowodni? Jeśli będzie wiarygodny, to nikt.

Do Harry’ego i MJ musiało dotrzeć, że właśnie przyznał się do bycia pomocnikiem Deadpoola, ale nie skomentowali tego. Chyba nie zrobiło to na nich takiego wrażenia po tym, jak oznajmił, że jest też jego chłopakiem. Zresztą sam pomocnik nie był jakoś specjalnie sławny, ani nie miał supermocy, by ktokolwiek był pod wrażeniem po usłyszeniu czegoś takiego. Nawet gazety rzadko o nim pisały, bo i nie miały jak. Pomimo wyszkolenia zawsze trzymał się raczej w cieniu i tak tez zamierzał teraz robić jako tylko fotograf.   

\- Powinniśmy się założyć – zaproponowała MJ. – Stówa na to, że Spiderman będzie Avengerem.

\- Nie szkoda ci pieniędzy? – zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Boisz się?

\- Nie boje się ni…

Harry przerwał, gdy do uszu ich wszystkich nagle dotarł huk – przytłumiony, ledwo słyszalny przez ten harmider panujący w kawiarni, ale na tyle głośny, by kilka osób go usłyszało, w tym oni. Pozostali, którzy również zarejestrowali huk, natychmiast zwrócili na to uwagę wszystkich pozostałych. Ci z klientów kawiarni, którzy stali przy oknach, wyjrzeli przez nie, kilka osób wyszło też na zewnątrz.

\- Co to było? – zapytała MJ.

Peter poczuł mrowienie i chwile później usłyszeli kolejny huk, głośniejszy niż poprzedni. W kawiarni wybuchło poruszenie, ludzie zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać i zastanawiać się, co powoduje ten hałas. Wiedział co.

\- Brzmiało jak eksplozja – wyszeptał, bardziej do siebie nić do przyjaciół, ale ci mimo to go usłyszeli.

\- Eksplozja? Na Manhattanie?

W głosie Harry’ego słychać było niepokój, w całej kawiarni było nagle czuć napięcie. Wszyscy, nawet przyjezdni wiedzieli, co to może oznaczać. Najłagodniejszy scenariusz? Wybuchy gazu. Najgorszy? Ktoś zaatakował miasto. Pierwszy osoba, jaka przyszła mu na myśl, to Goblin, ale Norman chyba nie byłby na tyle głupi, by atakować w środku dnia, w centrum miasta, tuż pod nosem Avengers.

Nastąpił kolejny huk, znów poprzedzony u Peter mrowieniem pajęczego zmysłu, ale tym razem silniejszym, zupełnie jakby instynkt kazał mu się ruszyć i zażegnać zagrożenie.

\- Henry, włącz dźwięk! – krzyknęła nagle do kolegi z pracy MJ.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę telewizora, gdzie właśnie pokazywano co się działo na Manhattanie. Dziennikarze byli szybcy.

Peter zerwał się na nogi, gdy usłyszał pierwsze informacje o walce toczonej właśnie zaledwie kilka przecznic od nich. Avengers byli już na miejscu i walczyli z czymś, czego nie był w stanie zidentyfikować, ale było tego wiele i w dodatku piekielnie szybkie. Kamera, która nagrywała to wszystko, trzęsła się w rękach kamerzysty. Obraz był niewyraźny, ale dźwięk to nadrabiał. Słychać było świsty, uderzenia, mniejsze eksplozje, błyskawice i krzyki przerażonych ludzi. Gdy nagle coś zaświeciło tuż przed kamerą, obraz zniknął, a wiadomości powróciły do studia, gdzie zszokowani prezenterzy chyba właśnie zdali sobie sprawę, że ich kolega pracujący w terenie dostał się w krzyżowy ogień i prawdopodobnie zginął.

Podczas gdy wszyscy w kawiarni w przejęciem oglądali i dyskutowali o tym, co się dzieje, Peter złapał plecak i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Peter, gdzie idziesz? – Harry złapał go za rękę, ale wyrwał mu się w łatwością.

\- Muszę zrobić zdjęcia – wyjaśnił, choć w głowie miał teraz tylko jedno – pomoc.

Jego przyjacielowi nie podobało się, że pakuje się w sam środek walki. Najgorsze było to, że nie mógł go uspokoić i zapewnić, że nic mu nie będzie. Że ze swoją mocą da radę. Uśmiechnął się więc tylko do niego i do MJ, która była już całkowicie przerażona. Pomachał jeszcze do nich i opuścił kawiarnie, biegiem ruszając na pole walki. Nie było trudno je znaleźć, ciemny dym unoszący się w górę był idealnym drogowskazem.

Serce mu waliło z podniecenia, gdy biegł tak do przodu najszybciej jak mógł. To nie będzie jego pierwsza akcja, ale pierwsza taka poważna. Coś niebezpiecznego zaatakowało miasto, na tyle groźnego, że wszyscy Avengers przebywający w mieście byli na miejscu i walczyli. Jakby tego było mało, czuł się jak Superman biegnący do budki telefonicznej, by się przebrać, bo na pewno nie zamierzał biec na miejsce cały czas.

Świadomość tego jeszcze bardziej go ekscytowała i napędzała. Był gotowy walczyć i choć swój debiut już miał, teraz czekał go prawdziwy sprawdzian odwagi i umiejętności. Jego celem było głównie ochranianie ludzi przed zwykłymi złodziejami czy mordercami, ale na takie ataki też musiał być gotowy. Nie spodziewał się, że tak wcześniej przyjdzie mu walczyć w prawdziwej bitwie, ale im wcześniej tym lepiej. Potrzebował doświadczenia.

Skręcił w jedna z bocznych uliczek, gdzie miał pewność, że nikt go nie zobaczy. To był jakiś mały, niestrzeżony parking. Ukrył się za jednym z samochodów i zaczął rozbierać. Szybko założył na siebie strój, ciesząc się, że zabrał go dziś ze sobą. Gdyby musiał wracać na Brooklyn żeby się przebrać, chyba by się załamał. Nie mógł przegapić takiej akcji.

Wiedział, że to źle myśleć o tym w kategoriach jakiejś zabawy. Na pewno było sporo rannych, ktoś na pewno też zginął, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Był superbohaterem już od dwóch dni, ale wreszcie poczuł się nim w pełni, a ten atak był tego zasługą. Dostał okazję, by pokazać się Avengers, zdobyć ich zaufanie i dać pokaz tego, co potrafi. I oczywiście uratować ludzi. To nadal był priorytet, ale cała reszta była przyjemnym bonusem, z którego zamierzał się cieszyć, choć w ocenie społeczeństwa byłoby to pewnie karygodne.

Wade by zrozumiał. Jego bawiła śmierć.

W kilka sekund był już gotowy, cały ubrany w swój kostium, z maską na twarzy i z wymienionymi na wszelki wypadek nabojami sieci. Ciuchy cywilne wrzucił do plecaka i wspiął się z nim na budynek, gdzie ukrył go na wywietrzniku powietrza. Nie miał innej kryjówki, a nie mógł przecież iść z plecakiem by walczyć. Może nie spadnie. Na wszelki wypadek przykleił go jeszcze siecią.

Był już całkowicie gotowy, więc nie zwlekając dłużej ruszył po ścianie, aż znów nie znalazł się od strony ulicy. Od razu wyskoczył do przodu i wystrzelił sieć, szybko huśtając się do celu, podczas gdy zwykli ludzie uciekali od niego jak najdalej, czy to pieszo, czy samochodem.

Jeszcze nawet nie zaczął walczyć, a adrenalina już skoczyła, niemal go dusząc. Coraz wyraźniej było słychać odgłosy walki, zwłaszcza grzmot błyskawic towarzyszący uderzeniom Mjolnira. Peter przyspieszył, choć leciał już tak szybko, że prawie pokonywał dwie przecznice na raz podczas huśtania.

Już z oddali zobaczył walkę, głównie Avengers, którzy wyróżniali się wśród szarej masy wrogów kłębiącej się na ulicy. Widział Thora i Kapitana osłaniających się nawzajem. Iron Man zapewniał wsparcie z powietrza, strzelając co chwilę do kolejnych celów. W powietrzu latały także strzały wstrzeliwane przez Hawkeye’a, a po ziemi przebijała się zielona kupa mięśni miażdżąca wszystko na swojej drodze.

Peter minął policjantów, którzy trzymali cywili z dala od całego zamieszania. Na jego widok zaczęli coś krzyczeć, ale przez szum powietrza nie słyszał co. Podleciał jeszcze bliżej, niezauważony póki co przez nikogo z Avengers ani ich przeciwników, którzy okazali się jakimiś robotami. Poruszały się na czworaka lub lekko zgarbione jak jakieś humanoidalne stwory, a gdy atakowały, rzucały się na swój cel z ostrymi szponami na łapach i szeroko rozwartymi szczękami wypełnionymi metalowymi zębiskami. Wyglądały jak jakieś gigantyczne jaszczury. Bez problemu padały pod ciosami Avengers, rozpadając się na kawałki, ale każdego powalonego zastępowały co najmniej trzy nowe. Skąd one się brały?

Szybki rzut oka na całe pole walki wskazał mu źródło – wejście do metra. Roboty przychodziły spod ziemi, prawdopodobnie z tuneli, do których dostawały się pewnie jakimiś bocznymi odnogami, o których pamiętaliby chyba tylko pierwsi konstruktorzy podziemnej kolei, gdyby jeszcze żyli. Najgorsze było to, że nie można było tego wejścia zasypać. Gdyby to zrobili, roboty mogłyby zacząć wychodzić w innym miejscu. Póki były skupione tylko na Avengers, reszta miasta była bezpieczna.

\- Okej, Parker, dasz radę – dodawał sobie otuchy, czując pewne obawy przed wkroczeniem do akcji. Bał się, że nie poradzi sobie z robotami albo przez przypadek zostanie zaatakowany przez Kapitana i resztę.

Wahałby się jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie ukłucie pajęczego zmysłu. Zszokowany spojrzał w stronę, z którego nadchodziło zagrożenie, ale to nie on był w niebezpieczeństwie, a Clint, który nagle dostał w głowę kończyną jednego z robotów, nim zdążył go ustrzelić.

Po tym wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Hawkeye nagle w ogóle nie był skupiony na walce, ale na czymś na ziemi. W jednej ręce trzymał zarówno łuk i strzałę, a drugą zasłaniał jedno z uszu.

Peter skoczył do przodu bez żadnego zastanowienia, gdy zobaczył jak jeden z robotów zbliża się do niczego niespodziewającego się Clinta. Mężczyzna musiał usłyszeć, że ktoś się na niego czai, bo odwrócił się,  błyskawicznie przekładając strzałę do jednej ręki i napinając łuk. Wystrzelił, ale pocisk tylko drasnął łeb robota, który powalił mężczyznę na ziemię, kłapiąc mu paszczą tuż przed twarzą.

Wpadł na tego robota z impetem, jednym kopniakiem zrzucając go z Clinta, który odczołgał się zszokowany. Peter odwrócił się do niego zdyszany i popatrzył, czy nie został gdzieś ranny.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał dla pewności i zaraz potem poczuł kolejne ostrzeżenie zmysłu.

\- Uważaj! – Clint przekrzyczał panujący harmider, ale nie było takiej potrzeby.

Peter uchylił się, gdy jeden z robotów próbował skoczyć na niego od tyłu. Gdy tylko przeleciał mu nad głową, podniósł się szybko i złapał go za nogę, ciskając nim w bok jak szmacianą lalką, która nagle została w locie przecięta na pół przez katanę.

Deadpool!

\- Niezły rzut! – pochwalił najemnik, wskazując na Petera mieczem, nim przeciął nim kolejnego robota, który był na tyle głupi, by się zbliżyć.

\- Niezłe cięcie! – odkrzyknął i pomógł Clintowi wstać.

\- Spiderman – powiedział mężczyzna i napiął łuk, strzelając jakby od niechcenia w jednego z robotów, który czaił się za Peterem.

\- To ja – potwierdził i przeskoczył nad Hawkeyem, wdeptując w ziemię kolejną maszynę. – Pogadałbym, ale chyba nie ma na to czasu, pa!

Wszyscy już go zauważyli, ale byli zbyt zajęci, by go przesłuchiwać jak zapewne chcieli to zrobić. Gdy przeleciał obok Steve, ten skinął na niego, akceptującym tym samym jego pomoc. Ucieszyło go to tak bardzo, że przez moment zapomniał po co w ogóle tu przyszedł. Szybko się jednak otrząsnął i zabrał do walki.

Huśtając się był dla robotów raczej niedostępny, ale szybko zauważył, że gdy lata zbyt nisko, niektóre skakały w górę niczym wygłodniałe piranie, by go pochwycić. Na szczęście był dla nich za szybki.

\- Pudło! – zakpił z jednego, gdy paszcza o włos minęła jego stopę. – Próbuj dalej, Panzerhund.

Pewnie nie powinien się naśmiewać z tego, że prawie oberwał, zwłaszcza że z powodu przewrotności losu mogłoby się to zaraz zmienić, ale ciężko było mu się powstrzymać.

Wylądował na jednej z latarni, która jeszcze nie została zniszczona i wystrzelił stamtąd sieć, trafiając w robota, który właśnie miał się rzucić na Thora. Pociągnął za pajęczynę i cisnął maszyną w innym kierunku, wprost pod pięść Hulka, który z wściekłym rykiem miażdżył atakującą go grupkę.

Zielony stwór pomimo szału, w jakim się znajdował, musiał zauważyć, że dostał prezent, bo spojrzał na Petera przez krótką chwilę, nim znów zajął się niszczeniem.

\- Wow! – zawołał Peter, gdy latarnia nagle się zachwiała. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył wspinające się na nią dwa roboty. Strzelił jednemu w pysk siecią, ale chyba nie udało mu się zakryć żadnych ważnych czujników, bo maszyna dalej parła do przodu. – Nie wiecie kiedy się poddać, co?

Zastanawiał się jak pozbyć się tych robotów, gdy pewien charakterystyczny dźwięk podsunął mu pomysł. Wypatrzył w tłumie Kapitana i bez pytania go o zdanie, chwycił jego tarczę i przyciągnął do siebie, trafiając nią prosto w roboty, które mu zagrażały. To nie był jednak dobry pomysł, nie przewidział siły tarczy, która bez problemu zniszczyła też latarnię.

Peter szybko zeskoczył na ziemię i zamachnął się tarczą, która przypominała teraz wielkie jojo. Skosił nią kilka maszyn, nim odrzucił ją z powrotem do zszokowanego Kapitana.

Uniósł niewinnie ręce w górę i szybko obrócił się, gdy poczuł zagrożenie czające się z tyłu. Robot, który chciał go zaatakować został kopnięty w głowę, a ta oderwała się od reszty maszyny i trafiła kolejną, która już zamierzała atakować. Zaraz zza niej wyskoczyła następna. Peter wystawił przed siebie rękę, złapał robota za łeb i przytrzymał w miejscu jak małe dziecko, podczas gdy maszyna bezradnie machała łapami i ryła rowy w szczątkach swoich kumpli, usiłując go dosięgnąć. Zaśmiał się na widok tej żałosnej próby zaatakowania go.

\- Ej! – zwrócił mu uwagę Kapitan. – To nie zabawa, pamiętasz?

\- Wybacz, Kapitanie! – odkrzyknął i zgniótł głowę robota, gdy zobaczył, że zbliżają się kolejne. Fakt, to nie był czas na zabawę.  

Odskoczył do tyłu, unikając ataku kolejnej fali, która na niego nacierała. Omal nie wpadł przy tym na te maszyny, które czaiły się za nim. Te z przodu potraktował siecią, by je trochę powstrzymać, po czym odwinął się i uderzył łokciami dwie maszyny z tyłu. Zdążył akurat w samą porę, by obronić się od przodu, wymierzając kilka szybkich ciosów, które powaliły od razu przeciwników. Zdążył tylko złapać krótki oddech, nim zmysł dał o sobie znać i ostrzegł, że zagrożenie nadciąga z każdej strony. Zaczynała go boleć głowa od tych sygnałów, nie ważne jak szybko się odwracał, by neutralizować kolejnego wroga, zaraz pojawiał się następny. Było ich za dużo jak na jego gust, nawet z pajęczym zmysłem zaczął się gubić o czym dobrze świadczył fakt, że jedna z maszyn złapała go za rękę, nim zdążył tego uniknąć. Szybko się wyrwał, przy okazji odrywając całe metalowe ramię od reszty mechanicznego korpusu.

Nie czuł się bezpiecznie na ziemi, ale nie miał jak dostać się teraz w powietrze, bo cały czas był atakowany. Skakał na niego robot za robotem, nie dając mu ani chwili wytchnienia, każdego kopniętego czy uderzonego zastępował kolejny. Nadchodziły ze wszystkich stron i nie wiedział co robić, by sobie z nimi poradzić, a najgorsze było to, że nie miał jak liczyć na pomoc, bo pozostali byli zajęci swoimi przeciwnikami, z Deadpoolem łącznie. Niektórych towarzyszy nawet nie widział, gdy co chwilę patrzył w innym kierunku, usiłując nie oberwać i nie nadepnąć na któryś z ostrych, metalowych odłamków, które pokrywały całe podłoże. Czuł się jakby tańczył w balecie, tak musiał manewrować stopami. 

Roboty podchodziły coraz bliżej, nie nadążał z pozbywaniem się ich, zdecydował się więc spróbować uciec zanim będzie za późno. Wciąż broniąc się jedną ręką, drugą wystawił w górę, ale po naciśnięciu spustu nic się nie stało. No nie, zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, nim jedna z maszyn się na niego rzuciła, a on był zbyt spanikowany brakiem sieci, by w porę się obronić.

Upadł na ziemię, wprost na szczątki jednego z robotów. Poczuł ból całych pleców i potylicy, ale nie pozwolił, by go to zdezorientowało. Gdyby tak zrobił, zapewne by zginął, a tak udało mu się w porę złapać szczęki maszyny, nim zacisnęły mu się na głowie.

\- Wybacz, ale nie najadłbyś się mną zbytnio – stęknął, żartując by rozładować w sobie stres. – Jestem strasznie chudy.

Szczęki robota pękły pod naporem siły Petera, ale maszyna wciąż się ruszała i nie zamierzała przestać atakować. Chciał ją z siebie zepchnąć, gdy nagle poczuł jak cała ziemia się trzęsie, a chwilę później przeciwnika już na nim nie było. Hulk, którego stopa znalazła się tuż obok głowy Petera, odrzucił robota i chyba nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że komuś pomógł, ruszył jak gdyby nigdy nic dalej niszczyć.

Nie tracąc czasu, Peter wykorzystał te kilka sekund i wyskoczył w górę, unikając ataku kolejnej fali robotów. Skoczył jednemu z nich na głowę i odbił się od niej, przeskakując na kolejnego i jeszcze jednego, w międzyczasie usiłując dobrać się do swojego zapasu sieci, by zmienić nabój.

\- Przepraszam, uwaga na głowę, pan wybaczy – mówił przeskakując z maszyny na maszynę. Zmysł nagle znów dał o sobie znak, Peter zobaczył lecącego w swoją stronę robota kłapiącego paszczą. Bez namysłu wystrzelił sieć z drugiej wyrzutni i pociągnął mocno, uchylając się w ostatniej chwili przed kupą metalu zmierzającą w jego stronę.

Robot na którym stał przewrócił się, gdy Peter zaparł się nogami, by lepiej rzucić swoim przeciwnikiem. Znów wylądował na ziemi, a wciąż nie miał zmienionego naboju. Trudno, pomyślał i przykucnął tuż przy samej ziemi. Był teraz na czterech kończynach i cierpliwie poczekał, aż maszyny ze wszystkich stron się do niego zbliżył. Gdy to się stało, odtworzył sobie szybko w głowie jeden z filmików capoeiry, oparł się na dłoniach i wyrzucił nogi w górę, robiąc efektowny młynek. Jedno takie kółko wystarczyło, by pozbawić zbliżające się roboty nóg. Te nacierające w drugiej linii powpadały na unieruchomione złomy i poprzewracały się jak jakieś niezgrabne, ciężkie kolosy.   

\- Woo! – ucieszył się i gdy wreszcie był wolny przez dłuższą chwilę, umknął w górę, gdzie czuł się najlepiej. Latania na jednej ręce jeszcze nie próbował, ale udało mu się pokonać kawałek i przy okazji rozeznać w sytuacji. Rozhuśtał się w stronę Hulka, na ramię którego wskoczył, po czym odbił się od niego i doskoczył do Deadpoola, który właśnie odcinał łeb kilku maszynom, a którego udało mu się wreszcie dostrzec, stojącego na stercie pokonanych wrogów niczym jakiś Conan. – Jak mi idzie? – spytał, szybko dokańczając wymianę naboju. Na wszelki wypadek wymienił oba.  

\- Świetnie, skarbie – pochwalił i wbił miecz w robota, który próbował go zaatakować od tyłu.

\- Dzięki – odparł i uśmiechnął się pod maską. Pewnie mogłoby mu pójść lepiej, w końcu przez moment było nieciekawie, ale jak na amatora raczej szło mu nieźle.

Wskoczył na najemnika i przeskoczył nad nim, lądując na jednym z robotów i od razu uderzając następnego, nim ponownie wzbił się do lotu.

Trudno było mu się orientować, kto gdzie teraz jest i co się dzieje na całym polu walki, bo sytuacja co chwilę się zmieniała, a robotów wciąż było równie dużo, co na początku, choć Hulk czy Tony niszczyli ich po kilka na raz. Kto i po co nabudował tyle tych maszyn? Chętnie by się dowiedział, podążając do miejsca, z którego wychodziły, ale wolał niedoświadczony nie pakować się prosto w paszczę lwa. Został więc na powierzchni, znów lądując na ziemię, czego bardzo nie chciał, ale z powietrza nie bardzo miał jak walczyć. Jego sieci były raczej bezużyteczne.

Od razu po wylądowaniu musiał uniknąć ataku jednego z robotów, który skoczył na niego, a zamiast tego wpadł na inną maszynę, skutkiem czego obie roztrzaskały się i przestały działać.

\- Chodź no tu, koleżko – powiedział do innego robota i złapał go, gdy ten atakował. Trzymając go za łapę, zakręcił nim i tak długo uderzał w kolejne nadchodzące roboty, aż nie zostało mu nic w rękach.

Nadchodziły kolejne, wylewały się chmarą na powierzchnię, zalewając ulicę niczym powódź. Cieszył się na swoją pierwszą akcję, ale powoli miał już jej dość. Sfrustrowany złapał najbliższego robota siecią za nogę i wywrócił go. Biegnące za nim maszyny powpadały na siebie, dopóki jedna się nie wycwaniła i nie przeskoczyła całego pobojowiska, rzucając się wprost na Petera. Nim nawet zdążyła dolecieć, Mjolnir roztrzaskał jej czaszkę, po czym wrócił do właściciela, który uśmiechnął się do Petera nim znów dołączył do walki.

\- Uwaga wybuch! – usłyszał głos Tony’ego.

Peter szybko odskoczył, gdy w stertę splątanych ze sobą robotów trafiła silna wiązka energii z rękawic Iron Mana. Maszyny eksplodowały albo stopiły się ze sobą, nie stanowiąc już żadnego zagrożenia.

\- Zaraz, kurwa, czekajcie! – wrzasnął nagle Deadpool. Wszyscy zamarli, i spojrzeli w jego kierunku, nawet roboty. Zupełnie jakby czas się zatrzymał. – To są roboty, prawda?

\- Tniesz je już od dobrych kilku minut, nie zauważyłeś tego wcześniej? – zapytał Stark, unoszący się tuż nad pobojowiskiem.

\- Więcej walki, mniej gadania, Wade – odezwał się Steve. – Myślałem, że przyszedłeś pomóc.

\- Czyli nie ma tam absolutnie żadnego ludzkiego pierwiastka? – zapytał dla pewności Wade, kompletnie ignorując Kapitana. 

\- Moje czujniki nie wykrywają żadnego życia – potwierdził Tony.

\- Świetnie!

Wade sięgnął za plecy i wyciągnął nagle dwa karabiny maszynowe, po czym zaczął strzelać całymi seriami, śmiejąc się przy tym jak opętany.

\- Skąd je w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś?! – zawołał Peter, starając się przekrzyczeć odgłos wystrzałów. Uskoczył na ścianę jednego z budynków, by przypadkiem nie dostać kulką. Naprawdę nie wiedział skąd najemnik wziął te karabiny, był pewien, że nie widział ich na nim wcześniej.

Deadpool mu nie odpowiedział, zbyt zajęty strzelaniem do wszystkiego co metalowe i się rusza. Roboty padały jak muchy pod wpływem jego kul, nie miały żadnych szans i gdy wydawało się, że ich liczba znacząco maleje, ogień nagle ustał.

\- Aww, koniec amunicji – jęknął rozczarowany. Jeden z robotów postanowił to wykorzystać i skoczył na Wade’a, ale nigdy nie trafił celu, uderzony przez lufę karabinu. – Żartowałem – powiedział i wycelował w leżącą na ziemi maszynę, po czym wystrzelił w jej głowę całą serię.

\- Ahahahah! – śmiał się cały czas. – Tęskniłem za tym!

\- Niech ktoś zadzwoni po Petera, bo będzie go trudniej uspokoić niż Zielonego! – usłyszał zdesperowane wołanie Clinta.

Peter pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i ze swojego miejsca osłaniał Deadpoola przed następnymi robotami, nim znów nie skupił się na strzelaniu do wszystkiego dookoła, a nie tylko jednego celu.

Kule oczywiście się prędzej czy później skończyły, a Wade znów powrócił do katan, tnąc nimi i siekając kolejne roboty. Po tej sieczce, którą im zafundował, widać było, że jest ich zdecydowanie mniej.

Peter zeskoczył na ziemię i u boku Kapitana rozwalał kolejne maszyny, czy to kopniakami, czy pięściami, a czasami nawet siecią, którą przyklejał je do ziemi, by ktoś inny mógł je wykończyć. Jednego czy dwa sam złapał i trzymając ja na linie, ciskał nimi o ziemię, roztrzaskując na kawałki.

Choć cała walka była niebezpieczna, to przez cały czas bawił się świetnie. To był świetny trening, szło mu coraz lepiej, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o celowanie. Trafiał praktycznie za każdym razem, a nawet jeśli nie, Kapitan albo ktoś inny go osłaniał.

Był tak pochłonięty walką, że gdy znów nacisnął spust, po raz drugi nic się nie zadziało.

\- No dajcie spokój – jęknął.

Pajęczy zmysł ostrzegł go przed atakiem, ale Peter znów nie zdążył zareagować i robot powalił go na ziemię. Trzymając jego paszczę na dystans, zrzucił go z siebie kopniakiem i szybko się podniósł, od razu otrzymując ostrzeżenie o kolejnym ataku.

Odwrócił się w stronę szarżującego robota, ale maszynie przeszkodził Hulk, który wpadł na nią z rykiem, osłaniając tym samym Petera, na którego następnie spojrzał.

\- Cześć – przywitał się nerwowo. Pierwszy raz widział Hulka tak dokładnie. Jasne, wcześniej wylądował na chwilę na ramieniu stwora, ale teraz patrzył na niego z ziemi i, jasne cholera!, jaki on był wielki!

Hulk nic mu nie odpowiedział, warknął tylko i zaatakował najbliższe roboty. Peter odetchnął z ulgą i sam powrócił do walki, przebijając na wylot maszynę, która właśnie na niego biegła.

Walka nie trwała po tym długo, robotów było już tak mało, że praktycznie podchodziły pojedynczo, albo w ogóle nie podchodziły, ostrzeliwane przez Starka z góry, lub Clinta z ziemi. Czasami Kapitan i Wade też zniszczyli coś z dystansu za pomocą swoich pistoletów, a Thor przy użyciu swojego młota. Hulk miał coraz mniej do roboty i powoli się uspokajał, a Peter rozwalał ostatnie maszyny, którym jakimś cudem udało się do niego przemknąć, nie zastrzelone przez nikogo.

W końcu padła ostatnia maszyna, zabita przez samego Petera, który przyciągnął ją do siebie siecią, by sprzedać jej kopniaka, który rozwalił ją na kilka części. Te upadły pod nogi Tony’ego, który właśnie wylądował, topiąc przy okazji pod nogami szczątki zniszczonych maszyn.

Koniec. Peter rozejrzał się po pobojowisku. Skrzyżowanie, na którym się bili, nie wyglądało już jak ulica, a jakiś obraz po kosmicznej bitwie. Wszędzie leżały stosy zniszczonych maszyn, niektóre – te na dnie – były nawet zakrwawione. Dziwił się, jak robot może krwawić, ale szybko uświadomił sobie swoją pomyłkę. To była ludzka krew. Gdy przybył na miejsce, ciał tych, którzy zostali zaatakowani na samym początku ataku, nie było już widać. Rozwalone części robotów je zakryły, ale teraz, gdy gdzieniegdzie cały ten złom został ruszony, zostały odsłonięte zwłoki.

Nikt z Avengers nie zwrócił na nie specjalnej uwagi. No tak, w ich zawodzie trzeba było się liczyć z ofiarami. Peter tak nie potrafił. Dostrzegł jeszcze dwa inne ciała wystające spod zniszczonych robotów i poczuł, że zawiódł te osoby. Nie było to może poczucie winy, przez które miałby zrezygnować z bycia superbohaterem, ale na pewno było nieprzyjemne. Czy zawsze będzie się tak czuł przy tych dużych bitwach, gdzie niezależnie od tego, co zrobi, zawsze polegną ludzie? Tych przecież nawet nie miał jak uratować, bo nie było go na miejscu, gdy atak się zaczął, a mimo to czuł się odrobinę winny. Będzie musiał popytać resztę, jak sobie z tym radzą. Kapitan pewnie miałby jakąś ceną wskazówkę dla niego. Ale to później, teraz wszyscy byli zajęci.

Obserwował, jak Steve przechadza się po polu bitwy i odsłania ciała, które wykrywał dla niego Tony. Hawkeye też się kręcił, wyjmując strzały z robotów, które udało mu się trafić. Na uboczu stał Hulk, a wraz z nim Thor, który coś do niego mówił, zapewne starając się wyciągnąć świadomość Bannera na zewnątrz. Wszyscy byli w jakiś sposób poważni, tylko zbierający jakieś metalowe części Wade poruszał się skocznym krokiem i pogwizdywał, choć krew lała mu się z głowy tak silnym strumieniem, że lewa strona jego maski była zupełnie czerwona.  

Peter z trudem powstrzymał się przed podbiegnięciem do niego i zapytania, czy wszystko w porządku. Oficjalnie się przecież nie znali. Powtarzanie jak mantry tego, że Deadpoolowi nic nie jest pomogło w zapanowaniu nad pewnymi instynktami, których nie mógł się wyzbyć nie ważne jak często widział najemnika rannego, a zaraz potem dochodzącego do siebie.

\- Aha! – zawołał triumfalnie Clint i odwrócił się do reszty z uśmiechem, trzymając coś w dłoni, która nie była zajęta przez strzały. – Znalazłem!

\- Dlatego tak się dałeś zaatakować? – spytał Tony. Wciąż był cały zakryty przez zbroję, nie odsłonił twarzy, jakby dalej obawiał się ataku, ale teraz z zupełnie innej strony. – Bo zgubiłeś aparat słuchowy?

Clint wzruszył ramionami.

\- To bardzo dobry aparat. Poza tym… - Mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę Petera i puścił mu oczko. – Miałem anioła stróża. Nawet przybył z nieba.

Miał wrażenie, jakby dopiero teraz wszyscy przypomnieli sobie o jego istnieniu. Avengers odwrócili się w jego stronę i podeszli bliżej, nawet Thor i Hulk, który nadal nie wyglądał tak, jakby był gotowy oddać Bruce’a. Każdy przyglądał się Peterowi z rezerwą, podejrzliwie, Steve nawet położył dłoń na kaburze pistoletu. Chciał to zrobić jak najbardziej subtelnie, jakby to był jakiś niewinny nawyk, ale przekaz tego gestu był jasny – nie ufali mu. Nie winił ich. Był „nowy” w mieście, nie wiedzieli skąd pochodzi, ani jakie dokładnie ma moce, ale pokazał już, że jest niezwykle silny i porusza się w sposób, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli. Co prawda pomógł im w walce, ale nie mieli pewności, czy nie zaatakuje ich teraz, kiedy są osłabieni.

By okazać swoje dobre zamiary, Peter uniósł nieznacznie ręce w górę i zrobił krok w tył. Czuł się głupio praktycznie poddając się ludziom, którzy ufali mu, gdy jest Peterem Parkerem, ale wolał to niż ryzykować jakąkolwiek walkę. Avengers nie zabijali, gdy nie było takiej potrzeby, ale na pewno nie obeszliby się z nim delikatnie.

\- Jesteś Spiderman, jak sądzę – odezwał się wreszcie poważnym tonem Kapitan. Dłoń zniknęła z pistoletu, postawa Petera okazała się skuteczna.

\- To ja – potwierdził, dziwiąc się, że nikt od razu nie rozpoznał jego głosu. Czy przez maskę był aż tak inny? – A ty jesteś Kapitan Ameryka. Jestem wielkim fanem, miło poznać.

Miał nadzieję, że pozując na fan boya, którym przecież był, Steve do końca przestanie być spięty, ale ten plan już się nie udał.

\- Ciekawy debiut – powiedział Tony. – Wczoraj ledwo patrolowałeś Queens i okolicę, a dzisiaj bitwa z robotami. Co następne? Gwiezdne wojny?

\- Oh, nie, nie – zaprzeczył zawstydzony z jakiegoś powodu. – Po prostu pomagam tam, gdzie potrzebna jest pomoc. Jestem po prostu przyjaznym Spidermanem z sąsiedztwa.

Chyba ich nie przekonał. Nawet Hulk patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, tylko Clint miał to w nosie i czyścił strzały z oleju. Był jeszcze Wade, który trzymał się z tyłu. Przysiadł na jednym z wysadzonych wraków samochodów i obserwował całą rozmowę, gotowy wkroczyć w każdym momencie, gdyby zmieniły się jej tory.

\- Wielki z ciebie wojownik, pajęczy człowieku – pochwalił Thor. Pomimo niepewności, Peter chyba mu zaimponował. – Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę jesteś tym, za kogo się podajesz, bo kolejna walka u twego boku byłaby z pewnością lepsza niż walka przeciwko tobie.

\- Wow, dzięki. – Peter uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

\- Faktycznie, imponujące umiejętności – przyłączył się Kapitan. – Choć nieco nieporadne. Nie masz dużego doświadczenia, prawda?

\- Tylko niewielki trening z walki wręcz – przyznał skromnie.

\- Dobrze myślałem, że jesteś nowicjuszem. Choć twoje moce powodują, że wydajesz się groźniejszy niż w rzeczywistości.

\- Hej! – oburzył się. Potrafił być groźny.

Steve uśmiechnął się, widząc jego reakcję. Musiał się już domyślić, że ma do czynienia z kimś młodym.

\- Czyli jesteś nowy w tym biznesie – powiedział Stark, wreszcie pokazując twarz. Czyżby zaczynali mu ufać? Pewnie nie powierzyliby swojego życia w jego ręce, ale przynajmniej nie patrzyli już na niego jak na jednego z tych robotów, które razem rozwalali. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest przystanek do bycia jakimś drugim Kingpinem.

\- W żadnym wypadu – zapewnił i stanął na baczność. – Chcę być superbohaterem jak wy.

\- W takim razie jesteś na dobrej drodze, zaklinaczu pająków.

\- Spiderman – wymamrotał pod nosem, poprawiając go. Thor go zignorował albo w ogóle nie usłyszał.

\- Nie próbowałeś nas zabić, to już plus – stwierdził Tony.

\- A twoje wczorajsze wyczyny też zrobiły na nas niemałe wrażenie – dodał Steve. – Choć nie zaprzeczę, że również zaniepokoiły. Nie wiedzieliśmy jakie są twoje zamiary, ale po dzisiejszej akcji chyba nie musimy się ciebie obawiać, bohaterze.

Peter omal nie pisnął, słysząc ten tytuł wypowiedziany z jak największą pochwałą. Spełniały się jego wszystkie marzenia! Był tak podekscytowany, że dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Wade zaczął podchodzić.

\- Był świetny, prawda? – zapytał podnieconym głosem, przepychając się pomiędzy Stevem a Clintem. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, więc mówił dalej: - Był świetny. Wspaniały, nieziemski, zapierający dech w piersiach… Niesamowity! Oh, trzeba to zastrzec. Niesamowity Spiderman, brzmi nieźle.

W trakcie tego chwalenia Petera, Deadpool zbliżył się do niego i gdy tylko skończył gadać, uwiesił mu się na szyi i jak gdyby nigdy nic przytulił do niego, usiłując pocałować jego policzek przez maskę. Peter chciał go od siebie odepchnąć, by nie zdradził jego sekretu w tak nijaki sposób, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, odezwał się Tony:

\- Opanuj się, Wilson, masz chłopaka – przypomniał mu, a Peterowi nagle wpadł do głowy bardzo, bardzo szatański pomysł.

\- Masz chłopaka?! – wrzasnął i odepchnął od siebie najemnika, który przez moment był autentycznie skołowany, ale szybko się zorientował, że Peter tylko gra. Co prawda nie planowali takiego przedstawienia, ale improwizacje czasami bywają najlepsze.

\- Co? – zapytał udając przerażenie. Szybko zrozumiał jaką rolę ma odgrywać i bez problemu się w nią wczuł. – Nie, kotku, to nie tak…

\- A jak?! – Wciąż mówił uniesionym głosem, starając się jednak nie przesadzić, bo cały plan strzeli w łeb. – Mówiłeś, że jesteś singlem!

Avengers obserwowali ich w milczeniu, wyraźnie zszokowani. Rzucił na nich okiem tylko raz i tylko przez chwilę, ale zdążył zobaczyć ich miny. Nawet Hulk wyglądał na zmieszanego.

\- On dla mnie nic nie znaczy – zapewnił Wade, unosząc ręce do góry, gdy Peter zbliżył się do niego groźnie.

\- Ah tak? – zapytał. Chociaż wiedział, że to tylko przedstawienie i to zapoczątkowane przez niego, słowa najemnika trochę go zabolały. – Więc czemu wciąż z nim jesteś?

\- To tylko seks – wyjaśnił i zatrzymał się, w przeciwieństwie do Petera, który doskoczył do niego i stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. – Nic więcej.

\- Co, ja ci już nie wystarczam?

Niech go, Wade był świetnym aktorem, nawet przez maskę dało się wyczuć emocje, które pojawiały się na jego twarzy, gdy odgrywał coraz większy strach. Avengers na pewno się nabrali, bo wyglądali na coraz bardziej zaniepokojonych. Steve nawet podszedł bliżej, obawiając się pewnie walki pomiędzy nim a Wadem.

\- Cóż, on jest trochę lepszy – powiedział najemnik. Cicho, ale nadal dość głośno, by wszyscy to usłyszeli. Tony parsknął śmiechem, Clint odwrócił się szepcząc pod nosem „o, nie”, a Thor wyglądał jakby sam miał ochotę bronić honoru Petera.   

Nie czekając ani nie bawiąc się w żadne subtelne pokazywanie furii, Peter poszedł na całość i rzucił się na Wade’a, który odskoczył z piskiem.

\- Zabiję cię! – zagroził, sięgając rękoma do jego szyi.

W mgnieniu oka pojawił się pomiędzy nimi Kapitan i odsunął ich od siebie. Peter pozwolił mu na to. Gdyby naprawdę chciał teraz zabić Deadpoola, Steve nigdy nie byłby w stanie nim poruszyć, ale wymogi przedstawienia były inne.

\- Ej, uspokójcie się obaj! – nakazał, trzymając ich dalej na dystans. By lepiej odegrać swoją rolę, Peter udawał, że próbuje się wyrwać, chcąc dokończyć działa. – Wade, co to ma znaczyć? Mówiłeś, że nie znasz Spidermana, a teraz jeszcze to? Zdradzasz Petera?

W tym momencie obaj już nie mogli się pohamować. Wade pierwszy zaczął się śmiać, najpierw tylko pod nosem, by po chwili ryknąć na całe gardło i odchylić się do tyłu. Peter szybko do niego dołączył, śmiejąc się jak opętany. Zdezorientowany tym wszystkim Steve odsunął się, a jego mina była bezcenna. Ilekroć śmiech Petera słabł, po prostu patrzył na któregoś z Avengers i przyglądał się ich reakcji. Każda była po prostu mistrzowska!

\- Mój brzuch – jęknął słabo przez śmiech Wade i zgiął się w pół, dalej rechocząc. – Widziałeś ich miny?

\- Wciąż je widzę – przyznał. Zaczynał płakać od tego śmiania się i brakowało mu tchu, ale nie mógł przestać. – Przestańcie, nie patrzcie tak!

Avengers popatrzyli na siebie, dalej nie wiedząc co dokładnie się stało i czego właśnie doświadczyli. Hulk nawet zaczął się z tego powodu irytować, a jego niespokojne ruchy podziałały na Petera i Wade’a jak kubeł zimnej wody.

\- O raju – westchnął najemnik i przetarł maskę na wysokości oczu, zapewne żeby wchłonęła łzy. – Popłakałem się.

\- Ja też – wysapał. Zmęczył się bardziej niż podczas walki, niesamowite. Śmiejąc się po raz ostatni, Peter wziął głęboki wdech, wyprostował się i spojrzał na Avengers. Cudem powstrzymał się, by znów nie parsknąć śmiechem. Warto było! Warto było zwlekać troszkę z wyjawieniem prawdy.

\- Oh, szkoda że tego nie nagrałem – ubolewał Wade. Peter mu przytaknął.

\- Nie rozumiem. – Clint był pierwszym, który postanowił się odezwać. – Ominął nas jakiś żart?

\- To wy jesteście żartem, ciołku – potwierdził Deadpool i odwrócił się w stronę Petera, który uniósł maskę do góry.

\- Cześć, wszystkim – przywitał się niewinnie. Te twarze! Teraz były jeszcze lepsze niż przed chwilą.  

\- Peter! – krzyknęli wszyscy jednocześnie. Poza Hulkiem, ona nadal nie rozumiał co się dzieje.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – mruknął Wade, z powrotem naciągając Peterowi maskę na twarz. – Głośniej, żeby cały stan mógł usłyszeć.

\- Ale jak? – chciał wiedzieć Tony. – Nie miałeś mocy od początku, prawda?

\- Nie – pokręcił głową. – Tak w skrócie, ugryzł mnie jakiś dziwny, zmodyfikowany genetycznie pająk i dał mi część swoich umiejętności. Teraz mogę zrobić tak.

Peter chwycił za pas Deadpoola, a ten pisnął przerażony, gdy został uniesiony nad głowę swojego uśmiechającego się z dumą chłopaka. Clint przetarł oczy, nie wierząc w to co widzi. Nic dziwnego, ze swoją posturą Peter nie powinien być w stanie podnieść Wade’a tak wysoko i to jedną ręką.

Pozostali mieli podobną reakcję na ten pokaz siły, nawet Kapitan i Thor, którzy sami dysponowali nadludzkimi umiejętnościami, choć przypuszczał, że wszyscy byli zaskoczeni nie przez to, że w ogóle są świadkami takiej siły, ale przez to, że coś takiego dotyczy dzieciaka, co do którego przyzwyczaili się już, że jest raczej słaby. Tymczasem ten sam dzieciak podnosił teraz dorosłego, atletycznego mężczyznę jakby nic nie ważył.  

\- Stanął mi – wyznał Wade, przerywając tę niezręczną ciszę, która zapanowała.

\- Później – obiecał Peter.

\- Hulk też umieć! – ryknął nagle Zielony. Jeden krok wystarczył, by znalazł się przy nich. Hulk chwycił Petera w pasie i uniósł ich do góry z równie wielką łatwością, co on Deadpoola.

Pisnęli z Wadem obaj, gdy znaleźli nad głową olbrzyma. Peter wciąż trzymał najemnika, dla ułatwienia opuszczając go do swoich ramion, by go przypadkiem nie upuścić. W dłoni Hulka wyglądał jak zapałka, chudy jak patyk i zapewne tak samo delikatny. Gdyby Zielony tylko chciał, mógłby go teraz zgnieść jak robaka.

\- Okej, wielkoludzie, opuść ich – polecił Steve i dodatkowo pokazał ręką, co Hulk ma zrobić.

Stwór zaśmiał się i posłusznie postawił Petera na ziemi.

\- Hulk silniejszy – powiedział z dumą. – Hulk wygrał.

\- Jasne, stary – przytaknął mu Peter. Nawet gdyby to nie była prawda i tak bałby się to powiedzieć. Hulk może i czuł się częścią drużyny, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie był niebezpieczny. – Możemy o całej reszcie porozmawiamy w wieży?

Nie czuł się komfortowo rozmawiając o swoich mocach tutaj, gdzie w każdej chwili mogły się pokazać służby porządkowe albo ludzie mogli wyjść z okolicznych budynków. Jakiś helikopter już latał nad ich głowami. Sądząc po kolorach, nie należał do policji.

\- Musimy jeszcze załatwić parę spraw z policją – powiedział Steve.

\- A ja muszę uprzątnąć cały ten bajzel – dodał Tony. – Ale Thor i Clint mogą z wami pójść, a potem porozmawiamy. Bo jest o czym.

Peter zarumienił się pod wpływem surowego spojrzenia Starka. Pewnie był zły, że trzymał swoje moce w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi i napędził im stracha swoimi bohaterskimi akcjami. Całe szczęście miał maskę i przyjaciel nie miał jak zobaczyć jego zakłopotania całą sytuacją.

\- Potrzebujecie podwózki? – zapytał Clint.

\- Mogę polecieć sam – zaoferował Peter i zaczął odstawiać Wade’a na ziemię, ale ten wtulił się w niego tak mocno, że nie miał serca go puszczać. Deadpool zamruczał zadowolony i niczym kot zaczął ocierać się swoim policzkiem o twarz Petera. – Albo i nie.  

\- Taksówka raz proszę – zaśmiał się Hawkeye i jakimś pilotem przywołał helikopter Starka, który zawisł tuż nad ziemią, nie lądując nawet na chwilę, by nie uszkodzić ciał, które wciąż leżały na ulicy.

Peter wzdrygnął się, przechodząc obok jednego. Oczy tej osoby wciąż były otwarte w szoku, który zastygł na jej twarzy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się do tego wszystkiego przyzwyczai.

Wade musiał wyczuć jego dreszcz, bo zaczął go głaskać po karku, który otaczał luźno ramionami. Peter od razu poczuł się lepiej, choć tylko trochę.

Weszli razem do helikoptera. Skorzystał nawet Thor, który potrafił latać dzięki Mjolnirowi, a także Hulk. Maszyna zachwiała się, gdy stwór wlazł na pokład, ale wciąż nie dotknęła ziemi. Ostatni wszedł Clint, który od razu podszedł do sterów i nastawił kurs, po czym wrócił do reszty, siadając  na wprost Petera i siedzącego mu na kolanach Wade’a.

Trochę to było niezręczne, Barton ewidentnie się na nich gapił i bawiło go zachowanie Deadpoola, który zaczął chyba przysypiać, bo jego oddech zwalniał z każdą chwilą. Peter starał się ignorować całą poświęconą im uwagę Avengera. Na szczęście tylko Clint postanowił się gapić. Na Thorze najwyraźniej taki widok nie robił wrażenia, bo tylko wyglądał przez okno rozmarzonym wzrokiem, uśmiechając się nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu, zupełnie jakby coś wspominał.

Był jeszcze Hulk, którym o dziwo nikt się nie zajmowało, najwyraźniej wierząc, że Banner sam doprowadzi się do porządku i przejmie kontrole. Jego alter ego było spokojnie, Zielony niczym małe dziecko był skupiony na jednej rzeczy w kącie, a mianowicie jakichś dziwnych przyciskach, które po każdym naciśnięciu generowały kilka dźwięków. Peter nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to była metoda na uwolnienie Bruce’a.

Nikt nie odezwał się w trakcie trwającego kilka minut lotu, tylko Hulk od czasu do czasu coś powiedział na temat słyszanych dźwięków. Był tym trochę zaskoczony, bo spodziewał się wielu pytań, ale najwyraźniej Clint nie zamierzał wypytywać o coś, co Peter i tak później powtórzy jeszcze raz, gdy dołączą do nich Tony i Steve.

Helikopter wylądował w końcu na lądowisku wieży i wszyscy po kolei wysiedli. Barton od razu zabrał gdzieś Hulka, żartując sobie z nim po drodze jakby rozmawiał z dobrym kumplem.

Peter – wciąż niosąc Wade’a – udał się wraz z Thorem do jednego z pomieszczeń mieszkalnych Avengers. Nigdy jeszcze tu nie był, dlatego rozglądał się z zainteresowaniem. Pokój, czy może raczej penthouse, zajmował chyba całe piętro. Bardzo przypominało mu to dom Harry’ego, z tym że zamiast podziału na pokoje, był tu po prostu jeden wielki salon, coś jakby wspólny pokój, służący zapewne do relaksu. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie prowadzenia tutaj ważnych narad dotyczących bezpieczeństwa świata.

Pomieszczenie bez problemu pomieściłoby cały zespół, było tu dużo miejsca zarówno do stania, jak i siedzenia. Jako że był u siebie, Thor od razu ruszył do baru, który znajdował się przy jednej z przeszklonych ścian.

\- Chcecie? – zaoferował im. – Asgardzka. U was w Midgardzie nie macie mocnych alkoholi.

\- Nie dzięki – odmówił Peter. Nie przepadał za ziemskim alkoholem, a co dopiero za czymś, co pili słabo poznani kosmici?

\- A ja chętnie! – obudził się nagle Wade i zeskoczył z rąk Petera, pędząc do Thora, który właśnie nalał mu Asgardzkiego alkoholu. Najemnik uniósł maskę do góry, odsłaniając zakrwawione usta, którymi przyssał się do sporego kufla. Upił zaledwie jeden łyk, zanim zakasłał. Peter obawiał się, że Deadpool spalił sobie gardło, ale najemnik szybko doszedł do siebie i z uśmiechem powiedział: - Genialne!

\- W końcu ktoś, kto nadaje się do picia ze mną! – ucieszył się Thor. Kufle stuknęły o siebie z głośnym brzdękiem, ulało się z nich trochę zawartości, ale obaj mężczyźni nie zwrócili na to uwagi, tylko zaczęli pić jakby przez tydzień nie mieli dostępu do żadnego napoju. Peter z obawą obserwował, jak Wade chwieje się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu pada całkowicie, wylewając resztę alkoholu, którego nie zdążył dopić. – Albo i nie.

Thor popatrzył smutno na najemnika, po czym wzruszył ramionami i dopił trunek.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się obudzi – powiedział Peter, ściągając maskę. Nie było sensu się w niej kisić w miejscu, w którym był bezpieczny.

\- Wy, Midgardczycy, macie strasznie słabe głowy – stwierdził Thor, nalewając sobie więcej alkoholu.

\- Albo wy zbyt mocne – poprawił i przeniósł najemnika na jedną z kanap, które stały w całym pomieszczeniu. Ułożył go na niej, samemu siadając obok i kładąc sobie jego głowę na kolanach.

\- Chyba podoba mi się twoja wersja, młody Peterze. – Thor wyszczerzył się i duszkiem dokończył drugi kufel, po czym zaczął się kręcić po całym penthousie.

Odstawił młot na barze, zrzucił z pleców pelerynę, którą przerzucił przez oparcie jednego z krzeseł, chwycił pilot od telewizora i usiadł w fotelu obok Petera, przeskakując z kanału na kanał w telewizorze.

Wkrótce dołączył do nich Clint, bez Hulka i bez Bannera. Peter obserwował, jak powtarza pierwszą trasę Thora i nalewa sobie przy barze jakiegoś bursztynowego alkoholu.

\- Gdzie Bruce? – spytał go, machinalnie głaszcząc wciąż nieprzytomnego Wade’a po głowie.

\- Trochę więcej czasu zajmuje mu dojście do siebie – wyjaśnił Hawkeye. Jednym haustem opróżnił szklaneczkę i tak jak Thor, pozbył się swojego uzbrojenia, kładąc je gdzie popadnie.

\- To normalne? – zmartwił się. Nigdy nie był świadkiem przemiany Bruce’a, nie wiedział więc, co było normą, a co czymś nietypowym.

\- Nie, ale czasami się zdarza.

\- Banner jest silny – wtrącił się Thor, wpatrzony w telewizor, na którym nie leciało jednak nic ciekawego. – Da sobie radę.

Clint mu przytaknął, więc Peter postanowił nie martwic się dłużej. Jeśli ci dwaj nie mieli powodów do paniki, to on też nie miał.

\- A temu co się stało? – zapytał Barton i siadając na jednym z wolnych miejsc wskazał na Deadpoola.

\- Skosztował trochę Asgardzkiego alkoholu – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Thor.

\- Stary, miałeś nie częstować ludzi tą trucizną. 

\- Ale on nie jest do końca człowiekiem – bronił się Thor. – Mówiłeś, że odrasta mu głowa. Teraz pewnie też nic mu nie jest.

\- Jest nieprzytomny – przypomniał Peter, spoglądając na boga piorunów z wyrzutem.

\- Nie śpię! – poderwał się nagle Wade, by po chwili znowu opaść na kolana Petera. – Petey, dać ci radę?

\- Jaką? – zainteresował się. Przynajmniej nic mu już nie było.

\- Jak zapchają ci się kiedyś rury w domu, a mnie nie będzie, pożycz od Thora ten jego alkohol. – Najemnik mówił zachrypniętym głosem, jakby wypalił kilka paczek papierosów. – Chyba parę kropel wyciekło mi poza przełyk i żołądek. 

\- Alkohol, który porządnie nie pali, to nie alkohol – stwierdził Thor.

\- Jakim cudem twoja rasa wciąż żyje? – zapytał go Clint. – Sami dążycie do samodestrukcji.

\- Może dlatego, że nie padamy od odrobiny alkoholu w naszym organizmie?

\- To kwas.

\- To dzieło sztuki!

Peter pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, ale i z uśmiechem. Fajnie było być świadkiem takich przyjacielskich przepychanek słownych między członkami drużyny. Chciałby ich widzieć kiedyś więcej, albo samemu wziąć w nich udział, może jako pełnoprawny członek drużyny? Teraz nadawał się do niej jak nigdy.

Thor i Clint kontynuowali swoją rozmowę, ignorując póki co Petera i Wade’a, który wreszcie dźwignął się na nogi i poszedł sobie obmyć twarz z krwi. Przez to że i maska była cała w jego własnej posoce, musiał ją zdjąć. Choć Avengers widzieli już jego twarz nie raz i tak zrobił to niepewnie. Nawet przy Peterze czasami się wahał, więc nie było to nic niezwykłego, ale przebywająca z nimi dwójka nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi, zbyt skupiona na komentowaniu odcinka _Judge Judy_ , na którym zatrzymał się w pewnym momencie Thor.

Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, a nie chcąc zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi, Peter dołączył do oglądania, ale darował sobie komentowanie. Nie musiał zmywać z siebie krwi, bo poza paroma siniakami, które czuł na plecach, nawet nie został ranny, więc po prostu siedział. Poczuł się nagle dziwnie nieswojo czekając tak na przybycie Tony’ego i Steve’a. Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek odczuwał taką presje przed spotkaniem z nimi. Chociaż nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy będą go o coś wypytywać jak na przesłuchaniu, to trochę się obawiał co z tego wyniknie. Najbardziej bał się tego, że znowu zabronią mu czegoś tak jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy kazali mu trzymać się z dala od Wade’a.

Teoretycznie nie mieli nad nim żadnej władzy, ani tym bardziej argumentów. Już nie mogli powiedzieć, że nie może się narażać, bo jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Może brakowało mu doświadczenia jak zauważył Steve, ale potrafił o siebie zadbać. Jeśli spróbują mu zabronić bycia bohaterem, postawi im się od razu. Co prawda nie miał pojęcia, czemu dokładnie mieliby mu tego zabronić, skoro nawet gdy nie miał mocy proponowali mu miejsce w Avengers, a także obiecywali się nie wtrącać w sprawy jego i Wade’a, ale i tak się tego obawiał.

To pewnie przez stres. No bo co niby zamierzali mu zrobić? Wypytają tylko o jego moce i to tyle. Nie ma powodów do paniki.

A mimo to prawie w tę panikę wpadł, gdy Tony i Steve w końcu do nich dołączyli i stanęli przed Peterem, który zesztywniał cały.

\- Okej, a teraz wytłumacz się – rozkazał Stark. – I nie pomijaj niczego.

\- Wow, wyglądają teraz jak twoi rodzice, którzy są rozczarowani tym, z kim się umawiasz – zauważył Deadpool. Po tym jak doprowadził się do porządku, znowu ułożył się na kanapie i położył głowę na kolanach Petera. – Chyba czytałem kiedyś o tym jakiegoś fika.

Peter zasłonił swojemu chłopakowi usta i uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Tego tylko brakowało, by jeszcze bardziej wkurzyć Kapitana i Tony’ego. Już i tak byli źli, nie było potrzeby dolewać oliwy do ognia. Opowiedział więc o wszystkim ze szczegółami, pomijając tylko swój strach z pierwszych kilku dni z nowymi mocami. Wszyscy słuchali uważnie, a dwóm liderom powoli przechodziła złość, zwłaszcza gdy wyjaśnił im, że nie pójście do nich z całą sprawą, to nie dlatego, że im nie ufa, ale po prostu musiał sam wszystko przetrawić. Przeprosił ich też za zaniepokojenie ich swoim nagłym pojawieniem i wykorzystanie sytuacji, by sobie zażartować. Mógł przy tym zwalić część winy na Wade’a, choć był równie, jak nie bardziej winny od najemnika, który na szczęście nie miał nic przeciwko wzięciu odpowiedzialności na siebie.

\- I to tyle – skończył po dobrych dwudziestu minutach opowiadania. – Naprawdę jeszcze raz przepraszam, że was zdenerwowałem. Planowałem powiedzieć wam prędzej czy później, ale moje ego potrzebowało dobrego wejścia.

\- W porządku – zapewnił Steve. – Mam już doświadczenie z wielkim ego Starka.

\- Że co proszę? – oburzył się, ale widząc uśmiech Kapitana, odwzajemnił go i znów skupił się na Peterze. – Więc podsumujmy. Gdy pierwszy raz poznałeś Wade’a, znaleźliście w Oscorp dziwnego pająka, który jakimś cudem przeżył zgniecenie, dostał się do twojego domu, po czym ugryzł cię parę miesięcy później i dał ci te wszystkie dziwne moce.

\- Dokładnie – przytaknął Peter. – Wiem, że to brzmi absurdalnie…

\- Nie bardziej niż wiele innych historii o początkach bohaterów – zauważył Clint.

\- Dobrze, że nie ugryzł cię Asgardzki pająk – stwierdził z powagą Thor. – Inaczej na pewno już byś nie żył. Nie przez truciznę, ale z powodu wykrwawienia. Nasze pająki potrafią odgryźć ramię dorosłego mężczyzny.

\- Nie musi lecieć do Asgardu, by zostać zabitym przez pająka – westchnął Stark. – Wystarczy że polecisz do Australii.

\- Nie musisz mu tego tłumaczyć – dołączył się Wade. – On jest z Australii przecież! A może to Chris jest z Australii? – dodał po chwili do siebie.  

\- Jaki Chris? – zapytał zdziwiony Steve.

\- Nie wiem! W Marvelu jest ich trzech! Przystojny, przystojniejszy, najprzystojniejszy. Oh! Dobry tytuł na film z nimi, muszę do nich zadzwonić!

Deadpool zerwał się z kanapy i z telefonem w ręku zniknął za jedynymi drzwiami znajdującymi się w całym pomieszczeniu. Peter został więc tymczasowo sam.

\- A temu o co znowu chodziło? – Clint wskazał miejsce, w którym ostatni raz widzieli najemnika.

\- Na mnie nie patrzcie, ja nie wiem – wytłumaczył się Peter. – A więc? To wszystko co chcecie wiedzieć?

\- Nie do końca, musisz nam powiedzieć, jakie dokładnie zyskałeś moce – powiedział mu Kapitan.

\- To nie wygląda na jedną, a mimo to, jesteś w tego posiadaniu – zauważył Tony, wskazując na wyrzutnie.

\- Oh, to. – Peter wstał i podszedł do naukowca, by mógł przyjrzeć się wyrzutniom. – Zbudowałem je sam.

\- Jak? – chciał wiedzieć. – I jak działają.

\- Bardzo prosto, tutaj jest zbiornik na sieć w stanie płynnym – wyjaśnił, pokazując odpowiednie miejsce. – Łączy się z ujściem sieci i jest odpalany pod ciśnieniem za pomocą spustu.

Peter uniósł dłoń w górę i z dumą zademonstrował działanie swoich wyrzutni. Odkąd tylko je skonstruował, nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy pochwali się nimi Tony’emu i wreszcie ten czas nadszedł. Stark patrzył z podziwem, jak sieć pomknęła w górę i trafiła w sufit, tworząc stabilną linę do wspinaczki.

\- Huśtawka! – zawołał nagle Wade’a, który wrócił niewiadomo kiedy. Peter odsunął się, gdy skoczył na linę i zaczął się na niej huśtać.

\- Tak się poruszasz – zauważył Clint, obserwując jak pajęczyna nic nie robi sobie z ciężaru najemnika. – Huśtasz się po mieście.

Peter przytaknął z uśmiechem.

\- Sieć to mój własny projekt. – Czuł, że takie będzie następne pytanie, więc postanowił je wyprzedzić. – No może nie do końca mój, jakimś cudem pająk przekazał mi potrzebną wiedzę.

\- Przekazał? – zdziwił się Tony.

\- W mojej głowie zaczęły się pojawiać jakieś dziwne wzory – wytłumaczył, wzruszając ramionami. – Spisałem je, za namową Wade’a zbadałem i stworzyłem tę sieć.

\- Jak jest mocna? – Steve podszedł do huśtającego się Deadpoola i zatrzymał go, łapiąc za sieć, która momentalnie się do niego przyczepiła.

\- Wade twierdzi, że zwykła broń biała może mieć spore problemy z przecięciem jej – pochwalił się. – Kilka warstw zatrzymuje też pocisk z pistoletu.

\- A sama sieć wytrzymuje nawet ciężar tego seksownego ciała! – dodał Wade, pozując przed Avengers. Peter uśmiechnął się i pomógł Kapitanowi oraz swojemu chłopakowi odczepić się od pajęczyny.

\- I moje huśtanie się, oczywiście – skończył wymieniać. – Odpowiednio gruba wytrzymuje też trochę ogień.

\- Imponujące. – Tony złapał go za rękę i przyjrzał się dokładniej wyrzutniom. – Mogę wypróbować?

\- Wybacz, ale są dopasowane do mojej ręki i Wade wszył je w kostium. – Peter pociągnął za urządzenie, przy okazji poruszając też materiał stroju. – Ale planuję zbudować drugą parę. No i usprawnić te. Chcę dodać parę opcji, sterowanie głosem i takie tam. Nad samą siecią też będę pracował. Użyczysz mi swojego sprzętu i pracowni?

\- Żartujesz? Z przyjemnością – zgodził się Tony od razu, a Peter omal nie wyskoczył z radości w górę. Był dumny z tego, jak wyrzutnie wyszły, ale z pomocą Starka będą jeszcze lepsze. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy zabierze się do pracy.

\- A co z chodzeniem po ścianach? – zapytał Thor. – Tylko raz widziałem coś takiego. Loki nauczył się kiedyś zaklęcia, które pozwalało mu chodzić po pionowych powierzchniach, ale było krótkotrwałe.

\- Bułka z masłem - powiedział Peter i skoczył w górę. W porę obrócił ciało i przylgnął wszystkimi kończynami do sufitu kilka metrów nad głowami pozostałych. – Nie wiem jak to robię, szczerze mówiąc. Myślałem, że to działa jak u pająków, ale to czy noszę buty nie robi mi różnicy, więc to chyba nie to.

Zaczął się przechadzać po suficie, spoglądając na zszokowanych Avengers. Tylko Wade uśmiechał się z dumą i opowiadał, jakiego ma świetnego chłopaka.

\- Jak długo możesz tam tak siedzieć? – spytał Clint.

\- Bo ja wiem? – Dotarł do ściany i wszedł na nią swobodnie. – Nie sprawdzałem. Nie wiem też ile potrzeba siły, by mnie ściągnąć, ale Wade dał radę, więc chyba niewiele.

\- Hej! Sugerujesz, że jestem słaby?! – krzyknął zły.

\- Skądże znowu – zaśmiał się i obrócił głową do góry. – Mogę też zrobić tak.

Puścił ścianę rękoma i odchylił się, od razu napinając mięśnie nóg, by utrzymać się prostopadle do powierzchni, na której się znajdował.

\- Jasna cholera – usłyszał Tony’ego. – Nie boli cię to?

\- Trochę męczy, bo muszę przeciwdziałać grawitacji, ale… - zrobił jeden krok w górę, a potem drugi i znów ruszył w na sufit, do którego się przyczepił. – Ale przez krótką chwilę mogę taką pozycję utrzymać. I taką.

Jedyną kończyną jaka została na suficie, była prawa ręką. Cały jego ciężar spoczywał teraz na placach.

\- Mogę też przyczepić się do dowolnego przedmiotu – kontynuował i zeskoczył, lądując obok przyjaciół. Przyglądali mu się z niedowierzaniem, ale i podziwem. – Do ludzi też. Wade?

\- Tak? – zapytał podekscytowany, gdy wypowiedział jego imię.

\- Łap – ostrzegł tylko i skoczył nagle na najemnika. Wade krzyknął i objął go ramionami, chcąc go uchronić przed upadkiem, ale nie było takiej potrzeby. Peter czuł, że sam się trzyma. – Możesz puścić.

Deadpool wykonał polecenie bez wahania i rozpostarł ręce. Peter siedział mu teraz na piersi, przyczepiony do niej tylko dzięki swojej mocy.

\- Wow, to się może przydać w czasie seksu – stwierdził rozochocony Wade.

\- Zamknij się – polecił mu, gdy usłyszał śmiech pozostałych.  Szybko przeszedł na barki najemnika i przykucnął na nich. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie to niekomfortowe dla Deadpoola. – Fajne, co?

\- Fajne? – powtórzył Steve. – Peter, to niesamowite. Możesz się dzięki temu dostać wszędzie. 

\- Zgadzam się – przyznał Tony. – Ale nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że już coś takiego widziałem. Czy jakiś mutant tak nie potrafił?

\- Oh, oh! Nightcrawler! – wyrwał się szybko Wade. – To ten świętoszek, co żyje teraz w klasztorze! To prawda, on też chodzi po ścianach!

Peter spochmurniał nieco, gdy dowiedział się, że nie jest jednak tak wyjątkowy, jak mu się wydawało. Z drugiej strony ucieszył się, bo jeśli ten Nightcrawler miał taką samą moc chodzenia po ścianach co on, to może już dawno poznał jak ona działa i mógłby o tym opowiedzieć.

\- Mógłbyś zaaranżować nasze spotkanie? – zapytał najemnika Peter. – Może wyjaśniłbym mi jak to chodzenie po ścianach działa.

\- Jasne, ale będę musiał zadzwonić do Logana, on wie, gdzie mały demonek teraz siedzi.

Peter postanowił nie pytać, czemu nazwał demonkiem kogoś, kto ponoć mieszka w klasztorze.

\- Co z twoją siłą, Peter? – kontynuował Kapitan. – Pokazałeś z tymi robotami i przede wszystkim z autem, że jest spora, ale jest coś o czym powinniśmy jeszcze wiedzieć?

\- Nie znam limitu – odpowiedział i zeskoczył z najemnika. – Uniosłem wybebeszony samochód i zad autobusu. Przypuszczam, że dam radę udźwignąć jakieś dwadzieścia ton.

\- Może mała demonstracja? – zaproponował Steve. – Zobaczymy kto jest silniejszy, ja czy ty.

\- Jestem pewien, że ja – stwierdził z uśmiechem. – Ale czemu nie.

\- Zamierzacie się siłować na ręce? – prychnął rozbawiony Cllint.

\- A może zapasy? – zażartował Stark.

\- W kisielu! – rozmarzył się Wade. – Mogę skoczyć do sklepu. Teraz, zaraz!

\- To nie będzie konieczne – zapewnił Kapitan i stanął naprzeciw Petera. – Zatrzymaj moją pięść, okej?

Przytaknął i po prostu czekał na cios. Nie przyjął żadnej pozycji obronnej. Czuł, że da sobie rade bez tego. Gdyby to była symulacja walki, nie podchodziłby do tego tak beztrosko, ale to miał być tylko jeden cios, który bez problemu zatrzyma. Miał dobry refleks, unikał kul, a Steve, jak idealnym żołnierzem by nie był, nie poruszał się tak szybko jak wystrzelony pocisk.

Kapitan nawet go ostrzegł, kiedy zaatakuje, Peter był więc gotowy i w odpowiednim momencie wystawił dłoń, łapiąc pięść żołnierza i zatrzymując ją w miejscu, jakby właśnie natrafiła na ścianę. Z satysfakcją uśmiechnął się do zdziwionego Steve’a, po czym spojrzał na resztę, która obserwowała całą próbę.

\- Nawet nie drgnął – usłyszał pełen podziwu głos Clinta.

\- Steve aż cały się trzęsie – dodał Tony.

To prawda, mięśnie Kapitana drgały, próbując zwalczyć opór, na jaki natrafiła ręka, ale nic to nie dało. Peter nawet się nie wysilał, czuł się jakby właśnie próbował go uderzyć trzylatek. Steve był silniejszy niż roboty, z którymi walczyli, ale słabszy niż pędzący samochód. Na każdej innej osobie w tym pomieszczeniu, jego stały nacisk pewnie zrobiłby wrażenie, może poza Thorem i Deadpoolem, którzy nie byli ludźmi, ale Tony i Clint pewnie już dawno by się złożyli, gdyby zostali uderzeni z taką siłą, co dłoń Petera.

\- Poddaję się – powiedział w końcu zdyszany Steve i przerwał. Był pod wrażeniem, a Petera rozpierała duma. – Jesteś piekielnie silny.

\- Dzięki.

\- Teraz ja! – zgłosił się Thor i zajął miejsce Kapitana.

\- Tylko ostrożnie, Złotowłosa – ostrzegł go Tony. – Nie połam mi stażysty.

\- I mojego chłopaka – dodał Wade. Najemnik skrzyżował ręce na piersi i nieufnie przyglądał się bogowi piorunów, który strzelił z kości dłoni i napiął biceps.

Peter zląkł się mimowolnie. Thor nie był jakoś lepiej zbudowany od Steve’a, ale coś mu podpowiadało, że nie pójdzie z nim już tak łatwo, dlatego tym razem już przyjął bezpieczniejszą pozycję, zapierając się nogami o podłogę i dodatkowo uruchamiając moc przyczepiania.

\- Gotowy, Peter? – zapytał Thor. Gdy przytaknął mu w odpowiedzi, mężczyzna nie zwlekał dłużej i uderzył.

Tak jak i w przypadku Kapitana, tak i teraz zatrzymał pięść, ale tak jak się spodziewał, wymagało to znacznie większego wysiłku. Impet był większy niż kiedy zatrzymał auto, fala uderzeniowa przemknęła przez mięśnie ręki aż do barku, który zapłonął bólem, gdy prawie został wyrwany ze stawu.

Peter z przerażeniem odkrył, że przesunął się nieznacznie podłodze, a jego ręka zadrżała. Musiał wysilać wszystkie mięśnie, by nie polecieć do tyłu i nie oberwać pięścią w twarz. Jeśli by od tego nie zginał, to na pewno miałby poranionych parę kości. Co gorsza, Thor dopiero się rozkręcał. Naciskał coraz mocniej, a on miał coraz większe problemy z trzymaniem go. Gdyby od razu uderzył z taką siłą, którą stosował teraz, Peter nawet nie zatrzymałby pięści.

Spanikowany spojrzał na Wade’a, który zamarł w pozycji gotowej do tego, by jak najszybciej wystartować do przodu i udzielić pomocy. Clint, Steve i Tony też byli zaniepokojeni, ale nie interweniowali, pewnie czekali na jego sygnał, że coś jest nie tak.

Podczas gdy on coraz bardziej się martwił, Thor cieszył się jak dziecko.

\- Masz dość? – zapytał. Teraz to on w ogóle nie drgał. Peter wiedział teraz, jak czuł się przed chwilą Steve i nie było to nic miłego.

Nie odpowiedział mu, tylko starał się dalej stawiać opór, który pomału słabł. Nagle odezwał się pajęczy zmysł, pokazując potencjalne ostrzeżenie. Peter bez zastanowienia złapał drugą dłonią nadgarstek Thora. Resztką sił zaparł się mocniej nogami i cisnął mężczyzną w bok, trafiając nim w ścianę.

\- O raju – wyszeptał Clint.

\- Wybacz! – odezwał się szybko Peter, podbiegając do powalonego Thora, który zrobił swoim ciałem niezłą dziurę w ścianie. – Wybacz, spanikowałem, zobaczyłem, że zaraz mnie uderzysz, więc musiałem się ochronić.

Pomógł mężczyźnie wstać, czując się fatalnie z tym co zrobił.

\- Nie ma potrzeby przepraszać – zapewnił Thor i poklepał go po ramieniu. – To było imponujące, Peter.

\- Mogłem cię zranić – zauważył dalej przerażony.

\- Potrzeba czegoś więcej niż zwykły rzut o ścianę, by mnie zranić – uspokoił go i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. – Nie żywię urazy.

\- Na pewno? – upewnił się. Reszta zaczęła już podchodzić, pierwszy u jego boku pojawił się Wade, który nie był już zaniepokojony, a uradowany.

\- Na pewno – potwierdził.

Peter uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i uścisnął ofiarowaną dłoń. Uścisk Thora był mocny, więc odpowiedział mu tym samym. Normalnemu człowiekowi pewnie połamaliby kości. 

\- To było lepsze niż walka w kisielu! – stwierdził Wade i objął mocno Petera. – Mogę cię takiego oglądać cały czas.

\- Jedno pytanie – wtrącił się Tony. – Co miało znaczyć, że zobaczyłeś, że zaraz Thor cię uderzy?

\- Oh, zapomniałem o tym – wyznał zawstydzony. – Mam też coś w stylu zmysłu ostrzegającego przed zagrożeniem.

\- Więc widzisz przyszłość – zasugerował Clint. – Możesz mi powiedzieć jakie padną numery w loterii w tę sobotę?

\- Niestety, to nie jest widzenie przyszłości, przynajmniej nie tak dalekiej i niedotyczącej mniej – doprecyzował Peter. – Po prostu na ułamek sekundy przed zagrożeniem dostaje ostrzeżenie od zmysłu, najczęściej jako ukłucie z tyłu czaszki. – Wskazał na potylicę, gdzie najczęściej czuł ból. – Potem widzę serię obrazów, które pokazują mi co może się stać, a potem instynkt podpowiada mi, jak najlepiej uniknąć zranienia.

\- No o tym to jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem – powiedział Stark, gdy tylko Peter skończył opowiadać. – Czyli jakbym chciał cię teraz podstępem zaatakować…

\- Wiedziałbym o tym z wyprzedzeniem do kilku milisekund – potwierdził. – Mogę zademonstrować.

Ze względów bezpieczeństwa, pokaz odbył się z użyciem bezpiecznej amunicji, jaką były gumowe pociski przyniesione przez Steve’a. On, Wade i Clint z różnych miejsc w pomieszczeniu wystrzelili do Petera w tym samym momencie, by zagrożenie nadchodziło z trzech stron na raz. Chociaż kule były gumowe, po trafieniu w cel i tak bolały, dlatego zmysł odbierał je jako zagrożenie i pomagał mu ich unikać.

Nie został trafiony ani razu, za to po wszystkim zabrał każdemu strzelcowi broń, przyciągając je do siebie siecią i wprawiając wszystkich w zachwyt. Szczególnie Tony’ego.

\- Nawet nie jestem już zły, że nie powiedziałeś nam o tym od razu – wyznał miliarder. – Wielu już nadludzi widziałem, w tym nawet tego tutaj, który nie może umrzeć.

\- Chciałbyś żebym umarł, eh? – rzucił z wrednym uśmieszkiem Wade.

\- Ale ty… Wow. – Peter uśmiechnął się, widząc że Tony’ego stać tylko na tyle. – Może nie jesteś najsilniejszy, ale ten zmysł i chodzenie po ścianach, a także sieci, to coś wartego pracy naukowej. Trzeba by to zbadać w laboratorium.

Peter miał już się na to zgodzić, bo chętnie dowiedziałby się więcej o swoich mocach w kontrolowanych warunkach, gdy nagle atmosfera zrobiła się dziwne ciężka. Zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć, jak na twarzach wszystkich pojawia się niepokój, nim jego pole widzenia zostało całkowicie zasłonięte przez Wade’a.

\- Żadnych eksperymentów – warknął z furią, zasłaniając Petera własnym ciałem.

Oh. Faktycznie, nieco felernie to zabrzmiało, nic dziwnego, że Deadpool spanikował i przyjął postawę obronną, odgradzając go od Avengers, którzy cofnęli się, by nie prowokować dodatkowo najemnika.

\- Spokojnie, nie chodziło o eksperymenty – zapewnił Tony.

Peter czuł, że Wade jest dalej spięty, więc słowa Starka nie pomogły. Musiał sam interweniować. Dotknął delikatnie Deadpoola, a gdy ten nie zareagował, użył nieco siły, by zwrócić go w swoją stronę.

\- Hej, już w porządku – powiedział mu, dotykając jego policzka. Czuł pod palcami zaciśnięte szczęki, ale powoli się rozluźniały. – Tony nie miał nic złego na myśli.

Do Wade’a musiało w końcu zacząć docierać, że zareagował bez potrzeby. Dziwnie zawstydzony zerknął kątem oka na Avengers, nim szybko założył zakrwawioną maskę na twarz, by czuć się znowu pewnie.

\- W porządku? – zapytał go Steve. Peter dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to pytanie było skierowanie do najemnika, a nie do niego.

Deadpool nie odpowiedział tylko stanął za Peterem, jakby dalej był gotowy go chronić.

\- Będziemy się już zbierać – zdecydował. Dla dobra swojego chłopaka wolał nie siedzieć tu dłużej, zwłaszcza że wszystko już wyjaśnił. – Lepiej żeby Wade spuścił z siebie nieco pary.

\- Znam na to fajny sposób – powiedział sugestywnym tonem najemnik. Miło było wiedzieć, że wraca mu humor. – Już kilka razy obiecałeś mi coś później.

\- Później – powtórzył i zwrócił się znów do Avengers. – Wybaczcie za niego.

\- Nie ma powodu do zmartwień – zapewnił Thor.

\- Oh, tak w ogóle – przypomniał sobie Peter – skoro mam teraz moce i oficjalnie jestem bohaterem, może mógłbym dołączyć do Avengers? Wade oczywiście też.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni, zapewne mając w pamięci jego poprzednie wypowiedzi na ten temat. Nie zdziwił się więc, gdy Steve o tym przypomniał.

\- Nie mówiłeś czasem, że nie potrzebujesz być Avengerem, by być bohaterem?

\- Bo nie potrzebuję, ale to byłoby fajne – przyznał zawstydzony. – Poza tym, wtedy czułbym się źle z tym, że jako zwykły i słabo przeszkolony człowiek mam miejsce w drużynie. Czułbym się mimo wszystko jak piąte koło u wozu nie mogąc pomagać w każdej sytuacji, ale teraz mogę! Widzieliście to wcześniej. Nie muszę już chronić tylko przed zwykłymi przestępcami, mogę chronić całą Ziemię! – wytłumaczył zdeterminowany i spojrzał na Avengers z nadzieją.

Ci wymienili krótkie spojrzenie, Tony wzruszył ramionami, a Thor jakby rzucał Stevowi wyzwanie. Clint za to wyglądał, jakby już znał odpowiedź.

\- No dobra, czemu nie – zgodził się Kapitan. – Możecie zostać częścią drużyny.

Razem z Wadem pisnęli jednocześnie podekscytowani. Najemnik nawet złapał go nagle za ręce i krzycząc: „zostaliśmy członkami Avengers!” zaczął się z nim kręcić w kółko. Peter roześmiał się i dał się porwać w ramiona ucieszonemu Deadpoolowi.

\- Jezu, zachowujecie się jakbyście pierwszy raz dostali tę propozycję – zauważył rozbawiony Clint.

Peter nawet nie wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć. Może to nie był pierwszy raz, ale po raz pierwszy przyjął ten zaszczyt. Kolejne jego marzenie się spełniło! Należał do Avengers, największych obrońców Ziemi! To był duży powód do dumy i radości. Nie że brak przynależności do zespołu uniemożliwiłby mu pomaganie każdemu, nie tylko mieszkańcom Nowego Jorku, ale to jedno członkostwo bardzo to wszystko ułatwiało. Bycie Avengerem w pomoże mu w pełni wykorzystać potencjał, jaki w nim drzemał. I w Deadpoolu też. Chociaż wielu już nie oceniało najemnika przez pryzmat jego przeszłości, dopiero teraz gdy zostanie pełnoprawnym członkiem Avengers, nikt nie będzie mógł mu zarzucić złej woli.

\- Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że chyba was wszystkich wycałuję! – ostrzegł Wade, gdy „trochę” mu przeszło. Najpierw podszedł do Thora, który był lekko zaskoczony dziwnym zwyczajem, ale nie skomentował tego, ani nie protestował, gdy Deadpool pocałował go przez maskę w oba policzki. Steve zaśmiał się, gdy nastąpiła jego kolej, opór pojawił się dopiero przy Bartonie, ale ten nie był w stanie zatrzymać najemnika i z jękiem poirytowania dał się wycałować.

\- Trzasnę cię wiązką energii – zagroził Stark i wycelował w Wade’a dłonią pokrytą teraz częścią zbroi.

\- Dobra, rozumiem aluzję. – Deadpool uniósł ręce do góry i odsunął się.

\- To nie była aluzja tylko całkiem poważne ostrzeżenie – poprawił go. – A teraz jazda stąd. To rozkaz dowódcy.

\- Tak jest! – odkrzyknęli jednocześnie i wybiegli z pomieszczenia, mijając po drodze Bruce’a.

\- Czy coś mnie ominęło? – usłyszeli jeszcze. – Dlaczego Peter ma na sobie kostium Spidermana?  

Razem z Wadem opuścili wieże i udali się na patrol, na który i tak zamierzali się udać. Był już wieczór, zrobiło się ciemno, a w dodatku niebo zaszło chmurami. Gdy dotarli do Queens – on na sieciach, najemnik na motocyklu, który zostawił niedaleko miejsca bitwy – zrobiło się dodatkowo bardzo zimno. Peter skulił się na gzymsie jednego z budynków, czekając na przybycie swojego partnera, który wreszcie się pojawił, wspinając się niezdarnie.

\- Gotowy na trochę akcji, eh? – zapytał radośnie najemnik.

\- Nie masz dość po dzisiejszym? – zdziwił się. Walka z robotami w zupełności mu wystarczyła na dzisiaj. Gdyby nie to, że musiał zrobić zdjęcia dla Jamesona, już by poszedł do domu.

\- Walki nigdy nie mam dość! – oznajmił z powagą i dosiadł się do Petera, obejmując go ramieniem, by go nieco rozgrzać. – Dzisiaj już działamy w duecie.

\- Tak, nareszcie.

Ludzie jeszcze nie będą wiedzieć, że jest członkiem Avengers – o ile ta krótka wymiana zdań w ogóle go nim uczyniła, nie trzeba podpisać jakichś papierów? – ale po zobaczeniu Spidermana z Deadpoolem, powinni nabrać nieco zaufania do tego pierwszego.

\- Zastanawiam się, jak zrobię nam obu zdjęcia. – Zależało mu, by byli na nich obaj. Nie dość, że Jameson zapłaci za nie więcej, to jeszcze podbuduje tym swoją reputację. Poza tym chciał mieć swoje pierwsze zdjęcie jako Spiderman, pozując na nim z Deadpoolem.

\- Samowyzwalacz? – zasugerował Wade. – Nie jestem ekspertem, ale no wiesz, to raczej oczywiste.

\- Tak, ale trzeba będzie odpowiednio ustawić aparat – zauważył zrezygnowany. – A jakbym chciał zrobić zdjęcia w locie?

Wyjął aparat z plecaka, który zgarnął po drodze tutaj. Oczywiście mógł nastawić robienie zdjęcia po kilku sekundach, ale to wymagało ustawienia urządzenia przed wkroczeniem do akcji. No i nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się ona zacznie, żeby uchwycić idealny moment, na przykład walki albo lotu. Będzie musiał albo robić wszystko na czuja, albo planować każdy ruch z dokładnością co do sekundy. Tyle że to drugie było niemożliwe, bo nie mógłby zmusić przestępców do współpracy. Trochę żałował, że Peter Parker i Spiderman to naprawdę nie są dwie różne osoby. Wtedy miałby problem z głowy.

\- Coś wymyślisz – zapewnił go najemnik.

\- Hmm… - zamruczał zamyślony, przeglądając opcje aparatu. Robienie na czuja było ryzykowne, planowanie niemożliwe, ale była jeszcze jedna opcja. Nastawił samowyzwalacz, tylko zamiast jednego zdjęcia po kilku sekundach, ustawił dziesięć zdjęć robionych jedno po drugim, a potem zapętlił tę opcję. Pół minuty powinno wystarczyć. – Mam.      

\- Co wymyśliłeś? – zainteresował się Wade, który zaczął coś robić w telefonie.

\- Seria zdjęć powtarzana co pół minuty – wyjaśnił i spojrzał w ekran aparatu. Z fleszem będzie problem, ale zawsze można na komputerze podkręcić nieco fotografię. – Teraz tylko wymyślić, jak unieruchomić aparat w odpowiednim miejscu. Może sieć?

\- Brzmi nieźle – mruknął, teraz już kompletnie niezainteresowany.

\- Co ty robisz? – zapytał i zajrzał najemnikowi przez ramię. – Instagram? Czym do licha jest Spideypool?

\- To my, skarbie! – oznajmił i przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej. – Powiedz seeer!

Wade zrobił im obu zdjęcie i chwilę po tym odepchnął od siebie Petera. Sfrustrowany przysunął się z powrotem i zobaczył, że najemnik dodaje tę fotkę na dopiero co powstałe konto na Instagramie.

\- „Dobry wieczór NY! Czas zwalczyć zło i występek #deadpool #spiderman #patrol” – przeczytał na głos. – Wiesz, że teraz wszyscy będą wiedzieć, że patrolujemy i nikt nie wyjdzie?

\- To źle? – zdziwił się. – Jeśli dzięki temu przestępczość spadnie do zera, to wykonaliśmy zadanie.

\- Nie poszedłbyś na taką łatwiznę – zauważył z uśmiechem i jeszcze raz spojrzał na zrobione zdjęcie. Wyglądali razem nieźle, jak idealni partnerzy.

\- Pewnie że nie. Dobrze więc, że przestępcy raczej nie zaglądają na Instagrama. Zobacz! Jesteśmy obserwowani przez pierwszą osobę! – ucieszył się. – Najpierw pobijemy byle nastolatków wstawiających zdjęcia swoich obiadów, a potem prześcigniemy Selene Gomez, a nawet samego Instagrama!

\- Po co nam w ogóle Instagram? - Nie rozumiał jaki jest w tym sens, ale z drugiej strony nie rozumiał większości portali społecznościowych.

\- Ludzie lubią obserwować swoich idoli, a my nimi będziemy! – powiedział pewnym siebie głosem. – Dzieci będą się za nas przebierały na Halloween, kobiety będą gubić majtki na nasz widok, a faceci wysyłać zdjęcia penisów na snapie!

\- Ludzie to robią? – spytał z obrzydzeniem. Fuj.

\- Nie wchodź na Omegl, bo dostaniesz zawału – ostrzegł go. – Kutasy. Kutasy wszędzie.

\- Dzięki za radę, wolę oglądać tylko dwa penisy.

\- Mój i czyj jeszcze? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- I swój, kretynie – zaśmiał się i szturchnął go w nos, nim stanął na nogi. Spojrzał w niebo, które było jeszcze bardziej czarne niż chwilę temu. Zbierało się na deszcz. – Chodźmy już na ten patrol, partnerze.

\- Uuu, podoba mi się – wyznał i dołączył do Petera. – To jak z tym Instagramem?

\- Może zostać – zgodził się, na co Wade zaklaskał zadowolony. – Może być fajnie pokazywać życie superbohaterskie od kuchni.

Oczywiście zamierzał powiedzieć „stop” ilekroć jego tożsamość będzie zagrożona, ale zwykłe fotki z początku albo końca patrolu? Może nawet ze spotkań z Avengers? Czemu nie. Miło będzie poczytać więcej zachwytów na swój temat. Na temat ich obu. Nie mógł się już doczekać jak ludzie zareagują na ich duet.

\- Też o tym pomyślałem! Dlatego założyłem nam konto. Ludzie oszaleją na naszym punkcie.

Coś mu mówiło, że najemnik może mieć rację.

Gdy ruszyli w końcu na patrol, zaczęło już padać. Byli jednak w zbyt dobrym humorze, by się tym przejąć. Utrudniało to trochę robienie zdjęć, bo aparat nie był wodoodporny, ale odpowiednia osłona z sieci, która na szczęście wodoodporna już był, załatwiła sprawę. Niestety wielu przestępców postanowiło dzisiaj zostać w domu. Złapali kilku, tym razem pokazując się we dwójkę za każdym razem, także cywilom.

Ludzie nie wiedzieli jak na nich reagować, łatwo więc było ich unieszkodliwiać. Przed każdą akcją Peter zostawiał aparat przyczepiony do ściany jednego z budynków. Za każdym razem, gdy włączał się samowyzwalacz, słyszał ten moment i odliczał sekundy do następnej serii zdjęć. Dzięki temu i poinstruowaniu Wade’a, udało mu się cyknąć parę imponujących fotek w strugach deszczu. Jameson będzie zachwycony, podobnie jak portfel Petera.

Wrócili do domu grubo po północy, cali przemoczeni, ale szczęśliwi. Zaraz po wejściu zrzucili z siebie mokre stroje, choć Deadpool robił to jedna ręką, drugą przeglądając Instagrama.

\- Stu obserwujących, Petey! Stu!

Peter tylko kręcił z uśmiechem głową słysząc te zachwyty. Mina mu zrzedła, gdy Wade wreszcie pozbył się całego stroju. Jego oczom ukazała się mocno zaczerwieniona, gdzieniegdzie krwawiąca skóra. Blizny otwierały się i zamykały jak szalone, na pewno powodując przy tym wiele bólu.

\- Jak długo byłeś w kostiumie? – zapytał, podchodząc do swojego chłopaka. Delikatnie dotknął jego klatki piersiowej, która razem z twarzą, wyglądała chyba najgorzej. Nie było widać zazwyczaj dobrze zarysowanych mięśni, sutków także nie. Całe ciało w tym miejscu wyglądało jakby wpadło do maszynki do mielenia mięsa, a to były pozostałości. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, zwłaszcza od zapachu ropy, ale powstrzymał nudności na rzecz troski, która była znacznie silniejsza.

\- Cóż… - zaczął, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, jak fatalnie wygląda. Przez chwilę chyba miał się zamiar schować, ale Peter z radością zauważył, że się powstrzymał. – Jak pojechałeś z Blaszakiem, to zamówiłem zakupy, bo lodówka była pusta. Założyłem wtedy na siebie strój.  Po ucięciu sobie krótkiej drzemki pojechałem po ciebie, odwiozłem cie, wyszedłem z Kapitanem, wróciłem do domu, znowu zasnąłem, nawet się nie przebierając, potem zaatakowały roboty, a resztę już znasz. 

Nic dziwnego, że skóra wyglądała tak, jak wyglądała. Cały dzień pod słabo przepuszczającym powietrze strojem, który obciera ją na każdym kroku? To się musiało tak skończyć.

\- Skóra wygląda jakby miała z ciebie schodzić płatami – zauważył z niepokojem.

Wade spojrzał na prawe ramię i złapał się za miejsce, gdzie skóra była nieco pomarszczona, po czym pociągnął, odrywając ją nieco od ciała i odsłaniając znajdujące się pod nią mięśnie.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że schodzi – odparł i wyszczerzył się, jakby to było coś zabawnego.

Peter wzdrygnął się.

\- Nie rób tak – poprosił. – To nieprzyjemne i niepotrzebne.

Najemnik popatrzył na niego pustym wzrokiem i oderwał całkowicie kawałek skóry, który wcześniej naruszył.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy! – krzyknął zły i ruszył do łazienki, ciągnąc Deadpoola za sobą.

\- Czekaj, przyczepię ją z powrotem – zaoferował i przyłożył sobie skórę w miejsce, z którego ją zerwał. Już jakiś czas temu dowiedział się, że Wade nie lubi, gdy gubić części ciała i zawsze stara się je przyczepić z powrotem do ciała, zanim to zacznie się odbudowywać od nowa. Tłumaczył się, że nie chce, by jego DNA wpadło w łapy kogoś nieodpowiedniego. Jeśli odcięta kończyna czy inny kawałek ciała nie mógł być z powrotem przyczepiony, najemnik po prostu to spalał. Nigdy nie widział tego w akcji i miał nadzieję, że się nie doczeka.

Peter popchnął Deadpoola do łazienki, z przerażeniem odkrywając, że kawałek skóry został mu w ręce. Szybko go oddał właścicielowi i wszedł razem ze swoim chłopakiem pod prysznic. Pilnował, by woda nie była za gorąca, by nie pogorszyć sprawy. Mycie trochę pomogło, ale skóra dalej była zaczerwieniona, a rany otwarte.

\- Połóż się w sypialni, zaraz cię nasmaruję – zaoferował Peter, już szukając w szafce w łazience odpowiedniego kremu.

\- A co z moim później?! – jęknął zawiedziony najemnik.

\- Później – obiecał znów.

\- Ciągle to powtarzasz.

\- Połóż się – polecił, posyłając w stronę Deadpoola surowe spojrzenie.

Wade prychnął, ale posłusznie wyszedł i o dziwo zawędrował do sypialni, nawet położył się na łóżku. Chyba jego też zaczynała męczyć skóra, skoro się nie stawiał.

Peter usiadł obok najemnika i od stóp w górę zaczął go smarować, najpierw z tyłu, potem z przodu. Wade nic nie mówił, nawet nie żartował, wyraźnie wyczerpany dzisiejszym dniem i bólem, który mu cały czas towarzyszył. Nim Peter skończył, Deadpool spał, a jego skóra miała się już dużo lepiej. Nowotwór, który w niej siedział, musiał dać się załagodzić kremom, a to wystarczyło, by regeneracja znów wygrała i zaczęła leczyć wszystkie rany. Do następnego razu. Cały czas to samo, raz wygrywał rak, innym razem ciało Wade’a, które cały czas zwalczało coś, co mnożyło się w zastraszającym tempie, mając swoją własną regenerację.

Ze smutkiem, Peter wrócił do łazienki i wziął jeszcze jeden prysznic. W pewnym momencie usiadł najemnikowi na biodrach, przez co miał krew po wewnętrznej stronie ud. Wyglądał jakby dostał okresu. Poza tym dłonie miał całe w skórze i różnych śmierdzących wydzielinach, których odór zniknął dopiero po porządnym szorowaniu.

Znów czysty i ubrany w rzeczy do spania, sprzątnął ich stroje i powiesił w łazience, by obciekły oraz wyschły. Nim wyszedł, przyjrzał im się jeszcze chwilę, nie mogąc się napatrzeć. Pasowały do siebie kolorystycznie, jak jakieś idealne dzieło sztuki. Zupełnie jak ci, którzy je noszą.

Już w dużo lepszym nastroju wrócił do sypialni. Wade leżał na brzuchu, na samym środku łóżka. Na co dzień leżał po prawej stronie, bliżej zabitego okna, zapewne by w razie czego jako pierwszy stać się celem ataku. Teraz jednak zajmował obie strony i obie poduszki, pochrapując cicho. Na pewno spał, a świadomość tego sprawiał, że Peterowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. Wade czuł się w jego obecności dość bezpiecznie, by porzucić płytki sen i porządnie zasnąć.

Z uśmiechem podszedł do prawej strony łóżka, tym razem samemu wcielając się w rolę obrońcy. Ostrożnie, by nie obudzić najemnika, podniósł jego wyciągnięte w bok ramię i położył się, kładąc rękę z powrotem na miejsce. Wade zamruczał coś przez sen, a jego powieki poruszyły się, ale nie obudził się.

Ucieszony z tego powodu Peter zamknął oczy i przysunął się bliżej, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że cały zaczyna być tłusty od kremu. Kogo obchodzi mała niedogodność, gdy wszystko inne się układa? Na pewno nie jego. Wszystko było idealne, nawet ten krem, a w szczególności Wade śpiący spokojnie jak nigdy.     


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, przed końcem roku się nie udało, ale i tak stosunkowo szybko poszło jak na mnie ostatnimi czasy :D Dzisiaj w Hiszpanii rozdaje się prezenty z okazji Trzech Króli, więc to mój prezent dla Was, miłego czytania :)

Peter nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak okrutne jest nagłe znikanie superbohaterów, gdy ruszają na akcję, pozostawiając swoich bliskich nieświadomych niczego. Aż do dzisiaj. Gdy razem z Wadem i Avengers walczył z robotami, jego telefon został wraz ze spodniami w plecaku. Tak samo było podczas patrolu. Zupełnie o nim zapomniał, nie sprawdził go też, gdy przed nocnym wypadem na miasto zabrał swoje rzeczy z kryjówki, głęboko przekonany, że bateria już dawno padła. Najwyraźniej jednak tak się nie stało i rano smartfon wciąż działał. Wyciszony. To wyjaśniało czemu z samego rana nie usłyszał dzwoniącego już ponad szesnasty raz Harry’ego. Zresztą nie tylko on dzwonił, MJ także. Po tym jak zostawił ich w kawiarni, by ruszyć w sam środek walki, martwili się o niego i jego życie.

Mógł się wczoraj zachować lepiej i dać im znać, że wszystko w porządku, ale kompletnie o tym zapomniał. W ogóle nie pomyślał, że mogą się tak zaniepokoić jego brakiem odpowiedzi i wyobrażać sobie najgorsze. Teraz czuł się z tym źle, ale wtedy nawet nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że może w ogóle umrzeć w czasie tamtej walki. Musiał za to przepraszać oboje swoich przyjaciół, poświęcając po dziesięć minut na każde z nich, nim byli w końcu usatysfakcjonowani i wybaczyli mu bycie nieczułym dupkiem.

Gdy MJ i Harry byli już uspokojeni, Peter wreszcie mógł zacząć dzień. Wade już nie spał i kręcił się w salonie, najwyraźniej czując się już dużo lepiej, choć przez noc stracił trochę skóry, która została na pościeli. Peter zwinął ją i zabrał ze sobą do drugiego pomieszczenia, by wyrzucić ją do śmieci. Zdążył się już nauczyć, że czegoś takiego raczej się nie dopierze.

\- Cześć, Wade – przywitał się przy okazji.

\- Petey! Jak leci, eh? – Deadpool nadstawił policzek do porannego buziaka, którego od razu dostał. Tak, zdecydowanie skóra była już w lepszym stanie.

\- Nieźle – odparł i wyrzucił zużyte prześcieradło. Teraz musiał zająć się sobą, cały był w kremie i różnych płynach ustrojowych. – Co pichcisz?

\- W zasadzie to nic. – Wade westchnął przybity i otworzył lodówkę. – Nie mam weny.

\- Na pewno coś wymyślisz – pocieszył go i udał się do łazienki.

Szybki prysznic załatwił sprawę i już po chwili Peter czuł się jak nowonarodzony, nie tylko fizycznie, ale i psychicznie. Zwycięstwo w pierwszej poważnej bitwie nieźle wpływa na humor nawet kilka godzin po całym zdarzeniu. Wczorajszy dzień był tak rozkosznie satysfakcjonujący pod wieloma względami, że żałował, że nikt go nie nagrał. Będą mu musiały wystarczyć zdjęcia, które zrobił na patrolu. A skoro o nich mowa…

Wrócił na chwilę do sypialni i zabrał swój aparat z powrotem do salonu, gdzie rozsiadł się na kanapie. Z laptopem na kolanach, podłączył oba urządzenia do siebie i zaczął zgrywać zdjęcia, by móc je wysłać Jamesonowi. Szybkie sprawdzenia maila powiedziało mu, że naśladowca Hitlera już wysłał dwie wiadomości i domagał się zdjęć do jutrzejszego wydania gazety i dzisiejszych artykułów na stronie internetowej.

Peter przewrócił oczami czytając treści obu maili. Ten człowiek był niemożliwy. Czy on nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że takim popędzaniem wcale nie sprawi, że dostanie coś szybciej? No cóż, Jameson był już stary, mógł mu to wybaczyć. W takim wieku wiele osób myśli, że wszystko im się należy z urzędu.

Tylko dlatego, że mógł to zrobić, Peter odpisał naczelnemu, że dostarczy zdjęcia, ale po południu, bo ma słabe łącze i nie jest w stanie zrobić tego teraz, zrobi to więc osobiście, gdy tylko znajdzie czasu. Początkowo miał zamiar po prostu wysłać fotki i nie fatygować się do redakcji, by nie zostać oplutym podczas słuchania kolejnych narzekań oraz nie spotkać tego mięśniaka Brocka, ale zobaczenie miny Jamesona, gdy dostanie w swoje ręce zdjęcia z patrolu, było zbyt kuszące.

Usatysfakcjonowany ze swojego maila zabrał się do wybierania fotografii, które zamierzał sprzedać. Pracę umilało mu nucenie Wade’a, który dalej krzątał się po kuchni szukając weny. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie ją jak najszybciej, bo zaczynał się robić głodny. Nie jadł od wczorajszego popołudnia, wcześniej tego nie czuł, bo najpierw był zajęty walką, potem Avengers, a na końcu patrolem, ale tym razem żołądek nie zamierzał dać się zignorować, choć Peter bardzo się starał, skupiony na wybraniu najlepszych zdjęć.

Miał kilku faworytów, którzy powinni się spodobać naczelnemu i przy okazji zachwycić czytelników Bugle’a, zwłaszcza gdy wciąż nie było w mediach dobrych zdjęć Spidermana i ludzie na pewno się ucieszą z tych, na których lepiej widać nowego bohatera miasta.

Zrobienie tych wszystkich zdjęć było naprawdę wymagające, gdy trzeba było o nich pamiętać w czasie każdego, nawet najłatwiejszego starcia. Kilka razy musiał się cofać i nie atakować, żeby odpowiednio ustawić się przed aparatem. Przestępcy oczywiście nie chcieli kooperować. Na szczęście Deadpool, który był już przyzwyczajony do wiecznej obecności aparatu w czasie patroli, nie utrudniał mu tego i tak już trudnego zadania, skutkiem czego po kilku próbach i dostaniu na twarz fleszami(które przy okazji oślepiały też przestępców, w czym były bardzo pomocne), powstało tych kilka wartych sprzedania fotek.

Szczególnie podobała mu się jedna, na której aparat uchwycił go w locie, gdy skakał na jednego z mężczyzn, którego obezwładnił ostatniej nocy. Udało mu się nawet uwiecznić szok faceta, mogącego tylko bezradnie spoglądać w górę. W tle był też Wade radzący sobie z innym przeciwnikiem.

Zastanawiał się, czy nie zostawić sobie tego zdjęcia na pamiątkę. Miał jeszcze kilka innych, ale to było na swój sposób wyjątkowe, choć nawet nie uwieczniło ich pierwszego wspólnego patrolu. Gdyby od tego zdjęcia zależało jego być albo nie być, pewnie nie zastanawiałby się nad tym wcale, ale ponieważ nie miał problemów z pieniędzmi, bez żalu przegrał zdjęcie na laptopa i skupił się na pozostałych.

Wybrał ostatecznie pięć najlepszych fotografii i rozjaśnił je trochę w programie graficznym. Mimo wszystko noc i padający deszcz, to nie byli najlepsi przyjaciele fotografów i trzeba sobie było pomagać. Od odrobiny Photoshopa jeszcze nikt nie umarł, poza tym i tak nie zmieniał nic diametralnie, jedynie dopracowywał swoje dzieło, to chyba nie było nic złego?

\- Wow, niezłe zdjęcia.

Peter omal nie wskoczył na sufit, gdy usłyszał te słowa tuż przy uchu.

\- Musisz się tak skradać? – zapytał z pretensją najemnika, który czaił się tuż za nim.

\- To moja praca – odparł uśmiechnięty. – Głodny?

\- Jeszcze jak. – Odłożył komputer na kanapę i odwrócił się do kuchni, by zobaczyć co takiego było dziś na śniadanie, ale ujrzał tylko pusty stół. No, prawie pusty, bo leżał na nim Jack. – Gdzie śniadanie?

Był już gotowy na każdą dziwną odpowiedź, zwłaszcza na to, że Wade sam już wszystko zjadł, podczas gdy on zajmował się zdjęciami. Coś mu jednak nie grało. Jeśli coś przygotował, czemu nie wyczuł zapachu? W takim stanie, w jakim był, poczułby nawet zapach uschniętego chleba.

\- Jak dobrze że pytasz! – ucieszył się i wskazał palcem na okno. Peter od razu popatrzył w tym kierunku, choć nie był nawet pewny na co patrzy. Deadpool wyrzucił ich jedzenie przez okno? Kiedy? I jakim cudem zrobił to tak cicho?

\- Jest za oknem? – zapytał niepewnie. Teraz już nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

\- Na pewno wskazuję teraz na jakąś knajpę – stwierdził najemnik, opuszczając rękę. – Nie chcesz zjeść na mieście?

\- Chcesz zjeść na mieście? – zdziwił się.

Wade wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz…

\- Oczywiście, że chcę! – zapewnił szybko i uklęknął na kanapie, zwrócony przodem do swojego chłopaka. – Jestem po prostu zaskoczony.

Zwykle jadali na mieście tylko na patrolach, a te kilka razy, kiedy robili to po cywilnemu, nie należały do najlepszych wspomnień z powodu jakości jedzenia w takich miejscach.

\- Porzucam rolę kury domowej na dziś – oznajmił Wade. – Chcę odpocząć, w ogóle mi nie pomagasz w domu, wszystko na mojej głowie, nigdzie mnie nie zabierasz!  

Peter zaśmiał się i złapał najemnika za rękę.

\- W porządku, księżniczko, zabiorę cię w jakieś bajeczne miejsce – obiecał.

\- Nazwanie mnie księżniczką jest teraz bardziej prawdziwe niż kiedykolwiek. W końcu jestem teraz własnością Disneya.

Nie miał pojęcia co to oznacza, ale postanowił przytaknąć. W takich przypadkach zawsze najlepiej było robić właśnie to.

\- Dobra, ubierzmy się i możemy iść – polecił. Miło będzie zjeść coś na mieście. Wciąż było stosunkowo wcześnie, więc wiele knajp serwowało właśnie śniadaniowe dania. Na szczęście miał dzisiaj wolne, więc będzie mógł się delektować jedzeniem tak długo jak będzie tylko chciał i nikt go nie będzie popędzał.

Wade jak zwykle upewnił się, że większość ciała miał zasłoniętą, nim wystawił nos poza mieszkanie. Na szczęście było dziś chłodno po całonocnym deszczu, nie będzie się więc wyróżniał na ulicy w swojej bluzie i z czapką na głowie. Jedynie okulary przeciwsłoneczne wyglądały dziwnie przez brak słońce.

Peter nie przejął się tym szczelnym okryciem. Przywykł już do niego, cieszył się że najemnik w ogóle wychodzi z nim gdzieś w cywilnych ciuchach.

Pomimo chłodu, pogoda nie była zła, zdecydowali się więc pójść spacerem aż natrafią na jakiś lokal serwujący jedzenie. Od razu po wyjściu, Peter złapał Deadpoola za rękę i ignorując rękawiczkę, z którą miał kontakt zamiast ze skórą, pociągnął go prawie że skocznym krokiem przed siebie.

\- Zwolnij koniom wodze, Petey – powiedział mu z uśmiechem Wade, zauważając jego entuzjazm. – Jedzenie nie ucieknie, nie zamkną ci zaraz sklepów na resztę dnia.

\- Jestem zbyt głodny, żeby czekać – wyjaśnił i pociągnął go mocniej. – No chodź!

Przez jego pośpiech, idealnie wtopili się w ludzi spieszących się do pracy, których spotkali po trafieniu do przyjemniejszej dzielnicy. Było coś fajnego w fakcie, że on też się spieszy, choć wcale nie musi i z satysfakcją patrzył na pozostałych przechodniów, którzy szybkim krokiem pędzili do pracy albo desperacko przywoływali do siebie jadące ulicą taksówki.

Po drodze do pierwszej lepszej i porządnej knajpki, minęli parę osób, które czytały gazety. Na wszystkich królowała informacja o wczorajszej bitwie na Manhattanie. Głównym tematem był też Spiderman i jego patrol z Deadpoolem. Choć był to już drugi dzień, kiedy był sławny, dalej go to cieszyło i łechtało jego ego, i to do tego stopnia, że gwizdnął jedną gazetę z ławki, na której ktoś ją zostawił.

\- Wiesz? Prędzej po sobie bym oczekiwał czegoś takiego – stwierdził z uśmiechem Wade.

\- Zbierania gazet o sobie? – spytał, starając się jedna ręką trzymać rozłożoną gazetę do czytania. Odmawiał puszczenia dłoni swojego chłopaka.

\- Nie, zbierania gazet o tobie, żeby później się do nich masturbować.

Peter parsknął śmiechem.

\- Za słabej jakości zdjęcia – zauważył, przyglądając się swojej fotografii. – Zaczynam myśleć, że jestem jak UFO albo Nessie. Kto by mi nie robił zdjęcia, zawsze wyjdzie ziarniste i niewyraźne.

Czy nikt na tym świecie nie potrafił robić wyraźnych zdjęć, gdy działo się coś wielkiego? Z wyjątkiem fotografów wojennych? Oni nawet z kulami świszczącymi nad ich głowami potrafili fotografować wszystko idealnie. Niestety tacy ludzie chyba nie polowali na statki kosmitów, potwora z Loch Ness i najwyraźniej Spidermana. Dobrze, że Peter Parker jest na posterunku.

\- Wciąż się liczy tak długo jak ty na nich jesteś.

\- Aww, dziękuję. – Był autentycznie zauroczony tym zdaniem. – To było słodkie. Z wyjątkiem tego wcześniejszego fragmentu o masturbacji.

\- Możesz się przyznać, że ci się to podoba, ja nikomu nie powiem – zapewnił, szepcząc mu to do ucha.

\- Na pewno to komuś powiesz. Zapewne Avengers, żeby mnie przed nimi upokorzyć.

\- Hej, masturbacja ludzka rzecz.

\- Tylko nie dziel się nią ze wszystkimi, nie każdy jest taki, um… nowoczesny jak ty.

Wciąż był zażenowany tym, co stało się wczoraj w wieży, nie potrzebował by Avengers jeszcze więcej wiedzieli o ich życiu seksualnym.

Po dość długim, trwającym prawie półgodziny spacerze, w końcu znaleźli lokal, który im odpowiadał, czyli miał w porządku menu, a w środku nie było wielkiego tłoku. Knajpka wyglądała na jakieś rodzinne miejsce, pewnie była też rodzinnym interesem, biorąc pod uwagę to, że po wejściu zobaczyli trzy osoby z obsługi w różnym wieku, ale podobne do siebie jak dwie krople wody.

Najstarsza z tych osób, sędziwy facet, przyjrzał się podejrzliwie Wade’owi już na wejściu i nie spuszczał go z oczu choćby na chwilę, gdy od razu udał się w jak najdalszy kąt pomieszczenia, by nie siedzieć zbyt blisko innych ludzi obecnych w lokalu. Tym samym odpowiedzialność za zamówienie śniadania spadła na Petera, który uśmiechnął się uprzejmie do staruszka za ladą, by jakoś dać mu do zrozumienia, że ani on, ani Deadpool nie są tu po to, by sprawiać kłopoty.

Mężczyzna w końcu przestał się gapić na podejrzanego, zakapturzonego typka i skupił całkowicie na Peterze, który szybko zamówił zwyczajne, amerykańskie śniadanie. Nie miał czasu na dokładniejsze przeglądanie menu, bo chciał jak najszybciej zacząć jeść. I dołączyć do Wade’a, który właśnie mierzył się w pojedynku na spojrzenia z jakąś małą dziewczynką siedzącą razem z rodzicami dwa stoliki wcześniej. Mała odwrócił się i teraz zaciekawiona wlepiała wzrok w najemnika.

Peter uśmiechnął się na ten widok i dołączył do swojego partnera, który nagle zdjął okulary i wyszczerzył zęby. Dziewczynka pisnęła cicho i schowała się za oparciem krzesła.

\- Dlaczego straszysz dzieci? – zapytał rozbawiony Peter, siadając tak, by dziecko nie mogło już patrzeć na Deadpoola ani on na nią.  

\- Gapiła się – odpowiedział. Założył z powrotem okulary i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- To dziecko, one zawsze się gapią – zauważył. Trochę go martwiło to podejście, bo jako przyszyły potencjalny tata  zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby on i Wade adoptowali kiedyś starsze dziecko, mogłoby być nieciekawie, gdyby też patrzyło z taką ciekawością na swojego nowego rodzica.

\- Więc niech przestaną – prychnął zły. – Są gorsze niż dorośli, oni raczej patrzą z obrzydzeniem, a bachory gapią się jakby oglądały zwierzę w zoo.

\- Na pewno gdybyś im wyjaśnił co i jak, to przestałyby się gapić – pocieszył go i złapał za dłoń, która spoczywała zaciśnięta na piersi. – Dzieci są kumate.

\- I za bardzo ciekawskie – dodał, pozwalając się złapać za rękę.

Peter miał nadzieję, że to podejście jego chłopaka się kiedyś zmieni, bo naprawdę będą mieli problem. Choć był pewien na dziewięćdziesiąt procent, że zrezygnowałby z własnego marzenia tylko dla komfortu Wade’a. Nawet jeśli zrobiłby to z bólem serca. Na szczęście mieli jeszcze sporo czasu na takie rozważania. I tak przez najbliższych kilka lat nie miałby czasu na dziecko.

Jakaś kobieta, którą widzieli już wcześniej przyniosła im niedługo potem ich jedzenie. Robiąc to, nie mogła nie przyjrzeć się nadal naburmuszonemu najemnikowi. Ten jednak ją zignorował i to Peter spiorunował ją wzrokiem za to bezczelne gapienie się. Dzieci mógł zrozumieć, były ciekawe świata, ale dorośli mogli sobie darować te spojrzenia. Zwłaszcza że ta kobieta wcale nie wyglądała na ciekawską i szybko się oddaliła, gdy tylko postawiła ich zamówienie przed nimi. Nic dziwnego, że Wade nie przepadał za wychodzeniem bez swojego kostiumu. Mógł opowiadać setki razy jak bardzo nie obchodzą go opinie innych ludzi, ale Peter wiedział, że mimo wszystko mu to przeszkadza i najchętniej wyłupał by wszystkim gapiom oczy, żeby nie mogli się na niego patrzeć.

Gdyby to był pomysł Petera z tym wyjściem, już by Deadpoola przepraszał, ale skoro to była decyzja najemnika, mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć współczująco i starać się jakoś poprawić mu humor.

Jedzenie na szczęście pomogło i już po chwili Wade rozwodził się nad tym, jak to fajnie będzie w końcu być członkiem Avengers. Peter też nie mógł się tego doczekać. To będzie wisienka na torcie jego kariery bohaterskiej, a trochę ona trwała, bo liczył też te wszystkie miesiące, kiedy był pomocnikiem. Oby zostali niedługo zaprezentowani albo chociaż przedstawieni jako nowe nabytki drużyny. Nowy Jork musiał się o tym dowiedzieć jak najszybciej.

\- A tak w ogóle – Deadpool mówił z pełnymi ustami – co planujesz dzisiaj robić? Zamierzasz iść do Starka składać nowe wyrzutnie?

Kuszące, zwłaszcza że chciał mieć je zrobione jak najszybciej. Ale było coś, czego chciał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie, zamierzam siedzieć w domu z tobą – zdecydował. – Przez moją uczelnię i staż za mało czasu spędzamy ze sobą, w zasadzie ostatnie dwa dni to było tylko na patrolach.

Czuł się z tym źle, bo choć walka z przestępcami to też jakaś forma spędzania czasu z chłopakiem, to miał wrażenie, że był w tym momencie złym partnerem. Większość ich wspólnie spędzonego czasu kręciła się wokół mocy Spidermana. Czas najwyższy zrobić coś po prostu jako Wade i Peter, cały dzień tylko dla nich, bez żadnego bycia superbohaterem.

\- Hej, patrole to dla mnie idealna randka – stwierdził najemnik. – Tylko ja, ty w obcisłym stroju i twoje podniecające mnie walki. Czego facet może pragnąc więcej, eh?

\- Mnie nagiego? – zasugerował.

\- Niestety nie mogę ci pozwolić walczyć nago – westchnął z rozczarowaniem Wade. – Inni by cię widzieli. Ale jak wymyślisz jakieś fajne okulary, dzięki którym widać przez ubranie…

\- Wybij to sobie z głowy – odmówił od razu. – Tylko tego mi brakuje, żebyś gapił się tylko na mnie i przez to stracił głowę. Dosłownie.

\- To byłaby przyjemna śmierć – rozmarzył się. – Hej, dalej mi wisisz moje „później”! – przypomniał sobie. 

\- Później.

\- Ugh! – jęknął zirytowany. – Będziesz to powtarzał do końca życia? Czy moje „później” nigdy nie nadejdzie?

\- Może.

Bawiła go ta zabawa bardziej niż powinna.

\- Jesteś najgorszym chłopakiem na świecie – obraził się, ale po chwili był już rozpromieniony. – Hej, mam pomysł! Skoro cały ten dzień spędzisz ze mną, to co ty na to…

\- Nie – przerwał mu natychmiast, wiedząc co się święci.

\- Naprawdę, Peter, masz takie niskie mniemanie o mnie? – zapytał urażony, a Peter cudem powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami, bo był pewien, że zrobiłyby pełny obrót. – Czuję się zraniony. Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy nie chciałbyś dokończyć naszego drugiego gniazdka.

Nie tego się spodziewał. Biorąc pod uwagę poprzedni temat, był pewien że Wade znów będzie błagał o „później”. Zresztą i bez tego prędzej spodziewałby się spontanicznych zaręczyn niż tego. Deadpool był co prawda mocno nakręcony na to drugie mieszkanie, to w końcu był jego pomysł, ale żeby poświęcić temu cały dzień? To było niespodziewane.

\- Serio tylko to chcesz robić? – spytał dla pewności. W tym musiał być jakiś haczyk.

\- Cóż, nie pogardzę też jakimiś figlami z farbą w roli głównej – odparł podekscytowany. – Możemy też robić coś innego, ale chcę już wykończyć nasze gniazdko. I wysadzić nam do niego przejście.

\- Oczywiście. – Mógł się spodziewać, że materiały wybuchowe odgrywają w tym planie sporą rolę. – Okej, możemy tak zrobić, ale później pójdziesz ze mną do Bugle sprzedać zdjęcia.

\- Tak! – ucieszył się. – Ikeo, nadchodzimy!

\- Ikeo? Nie mamy najpierw malować?

\- Duh, Ale możemy też od razu kupić meble! – oznajmił uradowany i już się nawet podniósł. Talerze mieli opróżnione, mogli więc już w sumie iść. – Zawsze chciałem złożyć mebel z Ikei i przekonać się czy to rzeczywiście takie trudne.

\- Jestem pewien, że to nic skomplikowanego.

Nigdy nie składał mebli, ale co może być trudnego w złączeniu kilku desek ze sobą? I to z instrukcją pod ręką? Internet zawsze lubił przesadzać, nie inaczej pewnie było i w tym przypadku.

\- Wyzwanie zaakceptowane. Kto ostatni złoży krzesło robi loda zwycięzcy.

\- Niech będzie. – Zgodził się. Był pewien, że wygra. Zbudował własną wyrzutnię sieci i wiele innych rzeczy, meble to przy tym pryszcz. Złoży je z zamkniętymi oczami i jedna ręką przywiązana za plecami. Ale nie powie o tym najemnikowi, bo ten był gotów naprawdę wprowadzić te utrudnienia do wyzwania, a coś mu mówiło, że Wade ma duże doświadczenie z posługiwaniem się tylko jedną ręką.   

Deadpool zapłacił za ich śniadanie, znowu obserwowany przez staruszka, który dokładnie obejrzał każdy banknot, nim je przyjął. Wade nawet tego nie zauważył, zbyt podekscytowany zbliżającymi się zakupami.

Mieli szczęście, bo najbliższy sklep Ikea znajdował się na Brooklynie, musieli więc tam tylko podjechać. Nie fatygowali się z powrotem po motocykl, pojechali komunikacją miejską i dotarli na miejsce równie szybko.

Wade omal nie eksplodował z radości, gdy znaleźli się w środku. Peter był nawet pewny, że najemnik pisnąłby, gdyby nie trzymał go za rękę, hamując tym samym jego ekscytację.

\- Nigdy nie byłem w Ikei – wyznał przejęty, rozglądając się dookoła. Nie weszli jeszcze na dobre na salę sprzedaży, ale już widzieli masę mebli, które zawsze tak ładnie prezentowały się w katalogach. – To jest najlepsze miejsce na ziemi. Możemy tu zamieszkać? Ukryjemy się w jakimś łóżku do zamknięcia i wyjdziemy jak wszyscy sobie pójdą.

\- To chyba nie byłby najlepszy pomysł – stwierdził Peter. Musiał przyznać, że podejście Wade’a było rozczulające. – Ale możemy zabrać parę mebli ze sobą.

\- Nie możemy wszystkich? – zapytał rozczarowany.

\- Gdzie byś je trzymał?

To prawda, znajdujące się tu produkty były świetne i na pewno będą mieli problem z wybraniem tych kilku właściwych, ale żeby zabierać wszystkie do domu? Mieli na to pieniądze, ale bez przesady. Po co im tyle mebli?

\- Mam parę magazynów w dokach – odparł poważnie, po czym ruszył przed siebie, wprost do jednego z pracowników. Peter podążył za nim. – God morgon!

\- Um… co? – Chłopak, do którego Deadpool się odezwał, był wyraźnie zaskoczony, ale o dziwo nie przez wygląd tylko przez to, co do niego powiedziano.

\- God morgon? – powtórzył Wade. – Dzień dobry po szwedzku. To szwedzka firma.

\- Stary, jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku – zauważył sprzedawca. – Nikt tu nie mówi mu szwedzku.

\- Co za brak poszanowania dla pracodawcy – wymamrotał i odszedł.

\- Przepraszam za niego, pierwszy raz w Ikei – wyjaśnił chłopakowi Peter.

\- Ta, widziałem już takie przypadki. U pięciolatków.

\- Jest młody duchem? – starał się usprawiedliwiać Deadpoola dalej.

Sprzedawca uniósł brew do góry i obejrzał się za Deadpoolem, który kombinował już coś przy jakimś łóżku.

\- Po prostu pilnuj, żeby nic nie zepsuł, okej? – poprosił bardzo błagalnym tonem.

Peter przytaknął i szybko dogonił najemnika, który właśnie oglądał łóżka, czyli to, czego kompletnie nie potrzebowali.

\- Popatrz na to! – powiedział podekscytowany i jakby nigdy nic wskoczył na jedno z łóżek, przeciągając się na nim.

\- Co robisz, chcesz żeby nas wywalili? – syknął i czym prędzej ściągnął Wade’a z łóżka, nim zdążył ubrudzić swoimi buciorami materac.

\- Wyluzuj, chyba pozwalają tu sprawdzać ludziom jakość mebli – uspokoił go i wyrwał rękę z jego uścisku, by pognać do kolejnego mebla. – Uuu, to jest jeszcze lepsze.

Peter pokręcił głową. Przyszli to po meble biurowe, w tym najważniejsze biurko, a póki co utknęli w sekcji sypialnej.

\- Co sądzisz? – zapytał Deadpool. Tym razem był na tyle rozsądny, by nie skakać na łóżko tylko przy nim stanął. – Duże, w sam raz na potencjalne trójkąty.

\- Nie będzie żadnych trójkątów – zabronił kategorycznie.

\- I tak nie potrafiłbym się dzielić – stwierdził i ruszył dalej. Zaszedł tylko jakieś pięć kroków dalej. – O, to jest za baldachimem. Chcę!

\- Po co nam nowe łóżko? – zapytał w końcu Peter. – To które mamy jest sprawne.

\- Nie będzie, jak z nim skończę – powiedział z błyskiem w oku.

\- Nie zniszczysz nam łóżka tylko po to, żeby kupić nowe. To marnotrawstwo pieniędzy.

\- Mam ich tyle, że mógłbym się nimi podcierać. – Wade wyjął z kieszeni spodni kilka banknotów studolarowych. – Hej, to dobry pomysł, zaoszczędzilibyśmy na papierze toaletowym.

Peter złapał banknoty, które najemnik rzucił za siebie, gdy odszedł dalej. Pozostali kupujący, którzy akurat byli w pobliżu popatrzyli się na niego dziwnie, jakby co najmniej podnosił nie swoją forsę. Ignorując ich podniósł ostatni papierek i pognał za swoim chłopakiem.

\- Naprawdę sądzę, że powinniśmy kupić nowe łóżko – powiedział przyglądając się jednemu, które miało żelazną ramę. – Z twoją siłą wszystko się może zdarzyć.

\- Nie rozwalę nam łóżka. – Był w stanie zapanować nad swoją siłą.

\- Palce mi już rozwaliłeś – zauważył z uśmiechem. Okej, może nie w każdej sytuacji potrafił nad nią zapanować.

\- To było raz…

\- Tia, bo więcej razy nie dałeś się dotknąć – prychnął i usiadł na łóżku.

Puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu i dosiadł się do niego.

\- Poza tym nawet jeśli coś rozwalę, to wtedy to kupimy, a nie teraz. Zresztą myślisz że zwykłe żelazo wystarczy? Potrzebowałbyś adamantium żeby wytrzymało moją siłę.

\- Zawsze mogę oskórować Logana i użyć jego kości – zaproponował. – Kościane łóżko, mokry sen każdego nekromanty!

\- Albo psa – dodał z rozbawieniem.

\- Albo paleontologa!

Zaśmiali się, a Peter podniósł się i pomógł też wstać najemnikowi.

\- Dobra, doktorze Grant, chodźmy wreszcie po to, po co tu przyszliśmy – powiedział. Tym razem złapał go za rękę mocniej, by nie mógł się wyrwać i pognać na ślepo przed siebie. Fajnie się patrzyło na te wszystkie meble, ale mieli jeszcze masę rzeczy do zrobienia. – O ile się nie zgubimy w tym gąszczu mebli.

\- Życie zawsze znajdzie drogę – stwierdził Wade.

\- Zapomniałeś „uh” – zauważył z uśmiechem, który Deadpool natychmiast odwzajemnił.

Dobrze go było wiedzieć w tak dobrym humorze poza domem, gdy nie krył się za maską.

Ikea na szczęście nie miała skomplikowanego układu sklepu i bez problemu trafili do działu, gdzie Peter mógł wybrać sobie biurko do swojego kącika do nauki. Pierwszy raz sam wybierał meble, do tej pory zajmowało się tym wujostwo, dlatego teraz dostawał oczopląsu od tych wszystkich wariantów. Jego poprzednie biurko było takie sobie, zależało mu więc na wybraniu idealnego. Te najlepsze były niestety przy okazji najdroższe. Gdyby był teraz na zakupach z ciocią, trzy czwarte wszystkich biurek już by odpadło.

\- A ty nic nie chcesz? – spytał najemnika. Co prawda bał się go puszczać samego żeby coś wybrał, dlatego ciągle trzymał go za rękę, ale jeśli mieli zrobić mu zbrojownie w jednym z pokoi, to też będzie potrzebował jakichś mebli.

\- Pierwszy raz jestem w Ikei, ale chyba nie mają to szaf pancernych – zaśmiał się Wade. O dziwo nawet nie próbował się ruszyć, chyba był zadowolony z faktu, że może potrzymać Petera za rękę.

\- A jakieś gabloty na miecze czy coś?

\- Przydałby się chlebak.

\- Chlebak? – zdziwił się.

\- Na granaty – wyjaśnił i puścił mu oczko. – A tak serio, nic nie kupuję. Wybieraj co chcesz, a ja tylko zapłacę.

\- Mogę sam zapłacić. – Wolną ręką sięgnął do kieszeni bluzy, a potem spodni, nie natrafiając jednak na portfel, jedynie na banknoty rzucone wcześniej przez Wade’a. Westchnął poirytowany. – Albo i nie.

W sumie i tak nie był pewny, czy ma dość pieniędzy na całość. Zwłaszcza że jego uwagę przykuło jedno z biurek, którego cena była horrendalnie wysoka. A przecież nie tylko biurko będzie musiał kupić. Obawiał się, że nawet z dzisiejszą zapłatą od Jamesona by mu nie starczyło na wszystko. Poza tym, coś za coś, jeśli zapłaci za meble, Wade będzie musiał zapłacić za czesne i na odwrót. Tak czy inaczej jego portfel to odczuje. Ciężkie jest życie studenta. Bez pomocy najemnika byłoby gorzej.  

\- Zamierzasz się dalej kłócić? – zapytał Deadpool, wiedząc już zapewne jaka będzie odpowiedź.

\- Zapłacisz za wszystko – zgodził się niechętnie. Nie lubił takiej dobroczynności, choć w głębi serca zdawał sobie sprawę, że coś takiego w związku jest normalne i to że partner czasami płaci nie jest niczym dziwnym ani uwłaczającym.

\- Czy to była groźba?

Peter prychnął i zabrał się za wybieranie. Okazało się to trudniejsze niż sądził, bo choć nie musiał się martwić o cenę, to było wiele innych rzeczy do wzięcia pod uwagę przed ostatecznym wyborem. Nawet nie wiedział, jaki komputer będzie miał w przyszłości, stacjonarny czy zwykły laptop, a od tego też zależał wybór.

Wade wcale nie pomagał z wyborem, zamiast tego grał sobie na telefonie, ciągany tylko w tę i we w tę przez Petera.

Spędzili w sklepie dobrą godzinę, nim wreszcie wszystko zostało wybrane. Deadpool zapłacił i kazał przywieźć te meble jutro, żeby sobie czekały na złożenie w pokoju, który zostanie za jakiś czas przerobiony na zbrojownię.

\- Świeże powietrze! – zakrzyknął Wade, gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz.

\- Gdybyś się tak grubo nie ubrał, to nie byłoby ci teraz duszno – zauważył Peter.

\- Gdybym się tak grubo nie ubrał, to ludzie pomyśleliby, że już Halloween – odparł i objął Petera ramieniem. – Gdzie teraz?

\- Nie wiem, znasz jakiś sklep z farbami?

\- Nie, ale mogę zapytać. Przepraszam panią!

Wade poszedł pytać ludzi o wskazówki, ale pierwsze trzy osoby okazały się turystami, czwarta nawet na niego nie spojrzała, a piąta odeszła bez słowa po zobaczeniu jego białych oczu, których nie chował już za okularami. Nieprzejęty tym najemnik próbował dalej i w końcu następny przechodzień zlitował się nad nim i wskazał mu kierunek.

Trafili do sklepu budowlanego znajdującego się niedaleko. Było im to nawet na rękę, bo w Ikei nie kupili żadnych dywanów, a Deadpool upierał się, że Peterowi będzie potrzebny jakiś, żeby móc sobie siedzieć podczas nauki boso i nie czuć zimna od podłogi, co na pewno będzie miało miejsce, bo sąsiedzi z dołu nie grzali u siebie.

\- Tak wiele ładnych kolorów – wyszeptał zdumiony najemnik, gdy znaleźli dział z farbami. – Czuję się jak po grzybach, tylko efekt utrzymuje się dłużej. Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję.

\- Nie dorzucaj im kolejnego koloru do oferty, okej?

Peter znów obrał tę sama taktykę i by Wade nigdzie nie zawędrował, złapał go za rękę i prowadził go jak małe dziecko.

\- Ale tego jeszcze nie mają! – zauważył rozczarowany i posłusznie dał się pociągnąć do przodu.

Zaczynał rozumieć, co Wade miał na myśli, naprawdę można było dostać zawrotów głowy od tylu kolorów. Jak on ma wybrać ten jeden konkretny, który pomoże mu się skupić na nauce. Czy błękit przypadkiem nie wyciszał? Czy to w ogóle miało jakieś znaczenie?

Na początku tylko okrążyli cały dział, co zajęło im dobre dziesięć minut. Im więcej kolorów i odcieni widział, tym bardziej zmniejszał swoją szansę na sensowny wybór. Choć zauważył przy tym, że większość farb wygląda praktycznie tak samo i tylko w niewielkim stopniu różni się odcieniami. To zawsze jakoś minimalizuje opcje do wyboru.

\- Nie wiem który wybrać – wyznał po pewnym czasie. – Jest ich tak wiele.

\- Pomyśl o nich jak o kolorach w Paincie.

\- Jak ma mi to niby pomóc?

Wade wzruszył ramionami i wyszczerzył się.

\- Nie wiem, ale jesteś nerdem, więc myślałem, że pomoże, eh. – Peter jęknął zirytowany. – Wybierz coś prostego, coś co znasz.

Coś co znał? Znał głównie biały i okropne tapety w salonie w domu May. Próbował sobie przypomnieć kolory ścian klas w liceum i innych miejscach, które odwiedził, ale nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał na to uwagi i teraz nic nie pamiętał.

\- Nadal nic.

\- Ja bym kupił czarną i czerwoną.

\- Tak? – zachęcił go do kontynuowania.

\- Tak – potwierdził. – A potem narysowałbym na ścianie czerwony okrąg, z poprzecznym paskiem na środku, wypełnił go czernią, zostawiając jednak dwa białe punkty wyglądające jak oczy.

\- Czy tak nie wygląda twoje logo? – zapytał z uniesioną brwią.

\- Cooo?! Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Czy ja wyglądam na zapatrzonego w siebie dupka?

\- Tak – odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Ha! Nieprawda! Jestem zapatrzony w ciebie. I co teraz? – Wade skrzyżował ręce na piersi, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- W takim razie namaluj moje logo, jak jesteś taki zapatrzony we mnie – zaproponował.

\- Może tak zrobię.

Deadpool prychnął i wyrwał swoją rękę z uścisku, po czym podszedł do półki, na której stały mniejsze puszki z farbami. Wziął z nich trzy kolory – biały, czarny, niebieski i czerwony, i dorzucił małe pędzelki.

\- Nie umiesz malować – przypomniał mu. Trochę się obawiał, że teraz najemnik nabazgrze coś na ścianie i trzeba to będzie zamalowywać.

\- Głupie kółko każdy umie narysować.

\- Tego też nie umiesz – zauważył, pamiętając co o tym mówił Wade.

\- Cii, będziesz miał swoje logo – obiecał z dumą.

\- Boże, miej w opiece nasze ściany – wyszeptał pod nosem Peter, ale postanowił dać swojemu chłopakowi szansę. Najwyżej coś spieprzy, trudno.

Peter w końcu zdecydował się na ten nieszczęsny błękit. Lubił niebieski i jego odcienie, więc nie był to zły wybór. Na tym się jednak nie skończyło, bo potrzebowali jeszcze farby do zbrojowni i do głównego pomieszczenia, którego przeznaczenia jeszcze do końca nie określili.

Żaden z nich nie znał się na dekoracji wnętrz, więc zrobili wyliczankę po wybraniu pięciu farb i tym sposobem wybrali jedną. Deadpool zdecydował się na czerń i czerwień, o której wcześniej mówił. Peter nie zawetował jego wyboru. Jego zbrojownia, jego sprawa.

Przyszła kolej na dywan.

\- Potrzebujesz najbardziej puchatego! – stwierdził Wade.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak ciężko się to sprząta?

\- I tak ja sprzątam w mieszkaniu, nie ty – zauważył.

\- I chcesz sobie dokładać roboty?

Nie że Wade nie miał czasu na takie rzeczy, gdy on był w szkole, najemnik siedział w domu i nic nie robił, dodatkowe pół godziny na czyszczenie upierdliwego dywanu to niewiele, ale nie lepiej to wykorzystać na spotkanie z Sue czy Stevem?

\- Ale puchate dywany są takie mięciutkie – upierał się Deadpool, choć to nie do niego powinien należeć ten wybór.

\- Nie przepadam za takimi – wyznał. Miał z nimi styczność u Harry’ego i nie było to nic zachwycającego.

\- No dobra, panie wybredny, to co ty byś wybrał?

Dobre pytanie. Dzisiaj był dzień trudnych wyborów, przed jakimkolwiek by nie stanął, męczył się, teraz nawet bardziej niż przy poprzednich, no bo jak miał wybrać dywan? To tylko dywan. W dodatku do pokoju, w którym nie będzie zbytnio zwracał na niego uwagi, bo jego wzrok przez większość czasu będzie skupiony na ekranie komputera lub na książce.

\- Może ten? – zasugerował i wskazał jeden bardzo podobny do dywanu, który znajdował się u cioci w salonie. Miał jakieś dziwne geometryczne wzory i wyglądał bardzo staroświecko, ale dobrze mu się kojarzył. W dzieciństwie bardzo często leżał na podobnym i bawił się lub czytał książki, których zwykły sześciolatek nie powinien w ogóle rozumieć.

Wade najwyraźniej nie podzielał jego sentymentu. Dziwnie milczący popatrzył najpierw na dywan, a potem na samego Petera, jakby właśnie wyrosły mu dodatkowe, pajęcze kończyny.  

\- Będę udawał, że cię nie znam – odezwał się w końcu, zaskakując go swoją powaga.

\- Co?

\- Wybierasz to, Peter? TO?!

\- Co jest złego w tym dywanie? – spytał. Kompletnie nie rozumiał o co najemnikowi chodzi. Dywan jak dywan, czy po takim czy innym będzie mu się chodziło tak samo.

\- To jak stać po stronie zła! – wyjaśnił podniesionym i pełnym przejęcia głosem. – To jak wybrać Pepsi zamiast Coca Coli, KFC zamiast Mc Donalda, Androida zamiast iOS, pizzę z ananasem zamiast bez…

\- Skończyłeś? – Wysłuchiwał tej wyliczanki bardzo cierpliwie, ale nawet jego cierpliwość miała swój limit.

\- Edwarda zamiast Lestata! – Najwyraźniej nie. – Troya i Gabrielle zamiast Sharpey i Ryana!

\- Tych ostatnich akurat lubię – przeszkodził mu w dalszym wymienianiu tych dobrych wyborów.

\- A jednak zszedłeś z właściwej ścieżki – powiedział oskarżycielskim tonem.

\- To tylko dywan, Wade – przypomniał mu.   

\- To twój dywan, więc automatycznie czyni to go jakieś pięćset procent ważniejszym.

\- Jak sobie chcesz, wybierz ten idealny – zgodził się, uśmiechając się przy tym z czułością. Deadpool był romantyczny na swój pokrętny sposób.

\- Wybiorę ci taki dywan, że będziesz dostawał orgazmu ilekroć na nim staniesz – obiecał i ruszył na poszukiwania.

\- O niczym innym nie marzę – powiedział już tylko do siebie Peter i ruszył za nim.

Wade wybrał coś pasującego do ścian i w końcu mogli wracać do domu, obładowani tak, że wyglądali jak dwa muły pociągowe. Peterowi nie robiło to wielkiej różnicy, bo zarówno dywan jak i farby nie ważyły dla niego nic, ale ciężko z takim bagażem poruszać się po zatłoczonym mieście.

\- Wiesz co, zaczynam, żałować, że mamy motocykl, a nie samochód – powiedział do najemnika, gdy stali przed sklepem. Wade niósł lżejsze rzeczy jak wałki i pędzle do malowania, choć pewnie dałby radę unieść to samo co Peter.

\- Zaraz możemy mieć – zaoferował i zaczął wypatrywać samochodu, który mógłby ukraść. Możesz wyciągnąć najemnika ze świata przestępczego, ale nie świat przestępczy z najemnika. Czasami Peter się zastanawiał, czy nie jest jedynym czynnikiem, który powstrzymywał Deadpoola przed powrotem do dawnych nawyków.

\- Zostaw cudze samochody i złap taksówkę.

\- Oh, czyli taksówkę już mogę ukraść, tak?

\- Wiesz co miałem na myśli, nie przekręcaj moich słów – poprosił, patrząc jak najemnik odchodzi, by zatrzymać im jakąś podwózkę. – I nie wyskakuj kierowcy przed maskę!

Uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał jęk zawodu.

Deadpool zatrzymał w końcu jakąś taksówkę, nie powodując przy tym żadnego karambolu. Szybko zajechali do domu i od razu zabrali się do roboty, nie chcąc tracić czasu. Weszli do zamkniętego mieszkania, niosąc ze sobą wszystkie farby jakie zakupili. Wade od razu włączył jakąś muzykę, by przyjemniej się pracowało i pędzle poszły w ruch.

Na Petera spadł zaszczyt malowania sufitu. Miał najłatwiejszy dostęp, nie wymagający drabiny. Ciężko się malowało do góry nogami, zwłaszcza gdy przy okazji unikało się kapiącej farby, ale przynajmniej szło szybko i dokładnie. Z tak blisko trudno było przegapić jakieś niedoskonałości.

Choć praca była wymagająca, dobrze mu się malowało i miał przy tym sporo frajdy, głównie dzięki śpiewaniu swojego chłopaka, który postawił dziś na latynoskie rytmy i cały czas śpiewał po hiszpańsku z takim zaangażowaniem, jakby występował podczas Super Bowl. Peter czuł jego śpiew każdą komórką ciała i drżał ilekroć mocno akcentował literę R, czyli prawie zawsze. Trochę to utrudniało malowanie i jednoczesne skupianie się na trzymaniu się ściany, ale póki co nie spadł ani razu.  

\- Zupełnie jak w _Moście do Terabithii –_ stwierdził w pewnym momencie Deadpool, jednocześnie malując ścianę i tańcząc. – Brakuje nam tylko psa.

\- Czy ja wiem. – Peter przysiadł na ścianie i z niej malował ostatni kawałek sufitu. – Ja chodzę po ścianach ja w filmie _Mucha_ , a ty wyglądasz jak Freddy Kruger. Nie wiem czy ten film byłby wtedy tak samo magiczny.

\- Prawda.

Peter pociągnął ostatni raz wałkiem, po czym zadowolony ze swojej pracy zeskoczył na podłogę i podszedł do najemnika, by popodziwiać jego dzieło.

\- Nieźle – pochwalił z uśmiechem.

Wade natychmiast go odwzajemnił i machnął w kierunku Petera swoim wałkiem, ochlapując go przy tym farbą.

\- Mam cię.

\- Wade! – Farbę miał na twarzy i na włosach, będzie ciężko to domyć. Na szczęście ubrania wybrał takie, w których nie będzie już chodził publicznie, więc chociaż nimi nie musiał się przejmować. – Nie chlap tak, jak my potem domyjemy podłogę?

\- Damy radę – zapewnił i znów go ochlapał, śmiejąc się przy tym jak dziecko w czasie zabawy.

\- Dawaj to. – Siłą odebrał najemnikowi wałek i sam zaczął kończyć malowanie ostatniej ściany.

\- I co ja mam teraz robić?

\- Napisz na obu stronach kartki „odwróć mnie” i baw się dobrze – polecił z wrednym uśmieszkiem. – A tak serio, może zadzwoniłbyś do Logana i sprowadził jakoś Nightcrawlera?

To było dla niego bardzo ważne, chciał jak najszybciej poznać działanie swojej mocy.

\- Dobra, ale robię to tylko dla ciebie – zgodził się niechętnie Deadpool.

\- Tylko ja cię o to poprosiłem – zauważył i pokręcił głową.

Peter trochę przytupywał do rytmu muzyki, dlatego mocno się rozczarował, gdy Wade ją wyłączył, ale inaczej nie dało się zadzwonić.

\- Logan, stary druhu, jak leci, eh?! – przywitał się entuzjastycznie najemnik, ale mina szybko mu zrzedła. – Oj no weź, nie ukradłem ci znowu auta. Możesz mi przestać to wypominać? Przecież przeprosiłem… Okej, nie przeprosiłem, ale to nie powód, żeby robić taka aferę… Mam sprawę, potrzebuję, żebyś sprowadził do Nowego Jorku Nightcrawlera… Co mnie to obchodzi, że ma teraz jakiś post i nie może opuszczać murów klasztoru?! Jest mi potrzebny, przyprowadź go! Wiem, że raz się przespaliście i jesteś dla niego wyjątkowo miły, więc nie chcesz mu przeszkadzać, ale zrób to dla mnie! Dla swojego najlepszego kumpla… Nawet nie lubisz Gambita! Hehe, dowcipniś – powiedział do Petera nim wrócił do rozmowy z Loganem. – No weź, Wolvy, to bardzo ważne. W zamian dostaniesz ode mnie dozgonną wdzięczność… Jak to „to za mało”? Moje słowo droższe od pieniędzy, Logan… Błagam. Bądź kumplem.

\- Nie płaszcz się tak, to żałosne – poradził mu Peter, widząc jego próby przekonania Wolverine’a.

\- Cii, prawie go mam – poinformował. – Nie, to nie do ciebie tylko do mojego skarbeńka… Chciałbyś. To jak będzie? Tak! Jesteś najlepszy, Logan, kocham cię! Hej, jak będziesz wracać, możesz podskoczyć do mojej kryjówki pod Vancouver? – poprosił ciszej i odwracając się do Petera plecami. – Nie pytaj po co, tylko zabierz stamtąd jedną szkatułkę, w środku są dwie rzeczy, potrzebuję ich, będziesz wiedział o co mi chodzi… Bo na pewno zajrzysz, znam cię… Sam bym zajrzał. Okej, dzięki, wiszę ci przysługę… Na razie, Logan.

\- Po co ci jakaś szkatułka? – zapytał gdy tylko Wade skończył rozmawiać.

\- Co? Oh, nie wiem o czym mówisz, nagłe zaćmienie umysłu, nic nie pamiętam! – krzyczał dramatycznie. – Z Nightcrawlerem załatwione, Logan go sprowadzi choćby miał go wyciągać siłą z klasztoru.

\- To chyba niezbyt miłe – zauważył, postanawiając póki co porzucić temat szkatułki. Cokolwiek w niej było, Deadpool najwyraźniej nie chciał o tym mówić. Tylko po co w takim razie chciał mieć jej zawartość? Czy w środku była jakaś broń? Chciał się dowiedzieć, ale bał się, że za bardzo naruszy tym prywatność swojego chłopaka.

\- Bóg mu nigdzie nie ucieknie, skurczybyk ponoć jest wszędzie, może pościć tutaj – stwierdził i znów włączył muzykę.

\- Co jak jednak nie zgodzi się przyjść? – zmartwił się. Klasztor to poważna sprawa, mnisi niekiedy ani razu nie opuszczali jego murów od czasu wstąpienia do społeczności.

\- Zgodzi, dla Logana zrobi wszystko. Jak mówiłem, bzyknęli się raz czy dwa, łączy ich jakaś więź.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Podglądałem ich raz, mam fetysz furry.

\- Logan chyba nie jest aż tak owłosiony – zauważył.

\- Oh, moje biedne, nieświadome maleństwo – zagruchał Wade, gładząc go po głowie.

\- Zostawiłeś mi farbę we włosach – poinformował, mrużąc groźnie oczy.

\- Wielkie mi halo, za spermę mnie tak nie ganisz.

Nie namyślając się, Peter przejechał wałkiem po twarzy najemnika, który krzyknął zaskoczony i zatoczył się do tyłu, upadając momentalnie na podłogę.

\- To był atak z zaskoczenia! – wrzasnął oskarżycielskim tonem. Oczy miał zamknięte i starał się ściągnąć z powiek farbę, ale nie bardzo mu to szło. Peterowi zrobiło mu się go żal, zwłaszcza że właśnie sobie uświadomił, że taka ilość chemii na skórze to raczej nic dobrego dla tak wrażliwe organu.

\- Chodź, umyję cię – powiedział i pomógł najemnikowi wstać.

\- Umyć mnie, jasne, pewnie wypchniesz mnie przez okno i zgarniesz cały mój majątek – paplał pomimo farby na ustach.

\- To byłby dobry plan, gdybyś coś na mnie przepisał – zauważył, cały czas targany poczęciami winy. Co on sobie myślał chwilę temu? Jak mógł uznać, że to dobry pomysł?

\- Zawsze mógłbyś po prostu gwizdnąć całą forsę z mieszkania i wyjechać na Malediwy – zauważył. Przez całą drogę do ich mieszkania trzymał przed siebie wyciągniętą rękę, by nie wpaść na ścianę.

Udało im się w końcu dojść do łazienki. Peter pochylił Wade, ignorując jego zalotne teksty i wepchnął jego głowę pod prysznic. Pomagając sobie ręką, szybko zmył całą farbę z jego twarzy i wytarł ją do czysta.

\- Przepraszam, że ci to zrobiłem – powiedział, gdy Deadpool znów mógł bez problemu otwierać oczy. – Nie pomyślałem, jak to może wpłynąć na twoją skórę.

\- Spoko, nic mi nie jest – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Dosyć użalania się nad sobą? Wracamy do pracy?

Peter przytaknął i znów przeszli do drugiego mieszkania.

\- Irytuje mnie ten brak przejścia – powiedział. Wychodzenie na korytarz było męczące, przydałoby się wreszcie to przejście.

\- Mogę nam wysadzić przejście jeszcze dzisiaj – zaoferował Wade.

\- Nic nie będziesz wysadzał – zabronił. Jeszcze cały budynek wyleci w powietrze, a dopiero co odnowili jedno pomieszczenie.

\- Ale materiały wybuchowe mam na miejscu! – przekonywał dalej. – Po co masz płacić specjalnej ekipie, gdy ja to mogę zrobić?

\- Nie – powtórzył i ruszył do następnego pomieszczenia, które trzeba pomalować. Deadpool biegiem ruszył za nim, ale nie dlatego, bo mu się spieszyło, ale po to, by przejechać wałkiem po całych jego plecach, od pośladków, aż do karku. – Wade!

\- Zemsta! – krzyknął i zamknął się ze swoją farbą w pokoju, który miał być jego zbrojownią.

Peter starł z siebie nieco farby, nim wszedł do niepomalowanego pokoju. Nie chciał nabrudzić, zwłaszcza na ściany, które miał malować. Po umyciu wałka wziął się do roboty, od czasu do czasu słysząc jak najemnik znów śpiewa piosenki lecące w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Co jakiś czas słyszał też, jak Wade wychodzi i po chwili wraca, ale nie miał pojęcia w jakim celu i nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy tylko pracował dalej. Chciał wszystko skończyć jak najszybciej.

Wyrobili się do południa i mniej więcej w tym samym czasie spotkali się znów w głównym pomieszczeniu. Gdy Peter tylko wyszedł, Deadpool złapał go za nadgarstek i wciągnął do zbrojowni.

\- Patrz i podziwiaj, niedowiarku! – powiedział, wskazując na ścianę na wprost drzwi.

Peterowi zaparło dech w piersiach. Był pewien, że Wade nie potrafił rysować, co zresztą potwierdzały jego koślawe szkice kostiumu, ale najwyraźniej malowanie swojego logo opanował do perfekcji. Na samym środku znajdował się jego symbol, ale to co było obok bardziej zwracało uwagę. Jakimś cudem Deadpool stworzył coś podobnego, tylko nawiązujące do Spidermana, narysował nawet sieć! Spodziewał się zobaczyć jakieś bohomazy, ale był naprawdę pozytywnie zaskoczony.

\- To jest niesamowite!

\- Mówiłem, że dam radę – zauważył nieskromnie. – Podoba ci się?

\- Jeszcze jak! – Zostawiając Wade’a bez słowa, pobiegł do ich drugiego mieszkania i przyniósł ze sobą aparat, którym uwiecznił oba rysunki. – Tak na wszelki wypadek, jakbyśmy się musieli kiedyś przeprowadzić.

Nie sądził, by to nastąpiło w najbliższym czasie, ale zawsze lepiej być gotowym.

\- Zabierzemy tę ścianę ze sobą.

\- Nawet sobie z tego nie żartuj.

\- Jestem Deadpool, żartuję ze wszystkiego – przypomniał i puścił mu oczko. – A teraz wysadzamy ścianę!

\- Wade, nie! – Pobiegł za najemnikiem do mieszkania, ale dogonił go dopiero, gdy ten majstrował już przy schowku pod łóżkiem. Przez cały ten czas spali na materiałach wybuchowych, kto tak robi? – Wade, nie wysadzisz nam przejścia, zniszczysz cały budynek.

\- Wyluzuj, znam się na tym – uspokoił go i wyciągnął niewielką, drewnianą skrzynkę, po otwarciu której Peter dostrzegł wewnątrz pięć podłużnych, zawiniętych w jakiś materiał sztabek. Wade wziął jedną do ręki i rozwinął, ukazując białawą, wyglądającą jak plastelina substancję.  

\- Czy to C4? – zapytał i cofnął się. Zmysł zaczął dawać o sobie znać, miał tylko nadzieję, że to było ogólne ostrzeżenie, a nie takie przed wybuchem. Choć gdyby o to chodziło, pewnie już miałby wizje przyszłości i jakąś jedną milisekundę na reakcję. 

\- Najlepszy przyjaciel pirotechnika.

\- I jego największy wróg – zauważył, z przerażeniem obserwując, jak najemnik wyciąga nóż i z całej siły uderza nim w C4. Peter pisnął i schował się za plecami swojego chłopaka, ale do żadnego wybuchu nie doszło.

\- Jezu, nie uczyli cię w szkole o materiałach wybuchowych? – spytał rozbawiony jego reakcją Deadpool, który jakby nigdy nic odłożył resztę C4 do skrzynki, a odkrojony kawałek zabrał ze sobą razem z jakimiś kabelkami. – C4 nie wybucha od cięcia.

\- Myślisz, że uczą nas w szkole o materiałach wybuchowych?

\- To Ameryka. Na pępkowe nie dostajecie czasem kałachów zamiast grzechotek?

\- Niektórzy pewnie tak – przyznał i przyczepił się do pleców najemnika, który wstał i poszedł do ściany, którą zamierzał wysadzić. – Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robić.

\- Może bezpieczniej będzie jeśli wyjdziesz na zewnątrz i tam zaczekasz? – zaproponował, a jego głos był poważny.

\- Prędzej ewakuuję wszystkich w budynku.

By ułatwić Deadpoolowi zadanie, zszedł z niego i stanął nieco z bogu, blisko okna, żeby dalej mieć oko na to co się dzieje i przy okazji mieć pod ręką drogę ucieczki.

\- Cały Petey Pie, wieczny altruista – zażartował Wade i stanął w pewnej odległości od ściany. – W jakim miejscu chcesz to przejście?

\- Bo ja wiem, w takim żeby cała ściana się nie zawaliła.

\- Wiesz, właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie wiem czy to ściana nośna.

\- Co?!

\- Może się nie zawali. – Słysząc to, Peter ledwo się nie powstrzymał, by już nie wyskoczyć przez okno, ciągnąć Wade’a ze sobą. – Jak szerokie?

\- Na dwie osoby?

Nie znał się na budownictwie, czemu najemnik go o to pytał?

\- Hmm… - Deadpool podszedł do ściany i nożem zaznaczył zarys drzwi, po czym sięgnął po pistolet. Peter w ostatniej chwili zdążył sobie zasłonić uszy, nim najemnik wystrzelił dziewięć kul, które wbiły się w ścianę i pozostawiły po sobie dziury wielkości nakrętki od butelki. – Dum dum – wyjaśnił widząc jego pytające spojrzenie.

\- Notatka na później, nigdy nie stawać na drodze dum dum – powiedział do siebie, ale na tyle głośno, że Wade też to usłyszał.

\- Żałuj że nie widziałeś, co robią z człowiekiem – podekscytował się i zabrał za podkładanie C4, które upchnął w dziury po kulach. Gdy wszystkie były już zapchane, Deadpool pociągnął od każdego kabel i odsunął się pod przeciwległą ścianę, a Peter wraz z nim. – Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz zaczekać na zewnątrz?

\- Mówiłeś, że się na tym znasz – przypomniał, chowając się za plecami najemnika. – Ufam, że dobrze wymierzyłeś ile tego kitu potrzebujesz i że nas nie zabijesz.

\- Ja w razie czego wstanę, ty nie bardzo. Bezpieczniej byłoby poczekać na zewnątrz.

Zdecydowanie, ale Peter był uparty i nie zamierzał zostawiać Wade’a samego.

\- Zostanę – zdecydował, wyczekując choćby najmniejszego ostrzeżenie od pajęczego zmysłu, ale poza nieznacznym mrowieniem, nie czuł nic więcej.

\- Wspólna śmierć kochanków, jak romantycznie – westchnął najemnik. – Pocałuj mnie ostatni raz, ukochany, nim pochłoną nas płomienie eksplozji.

Peter przewrócił oczami, ale spełnił prośbę swojego chłopaka i pocałował go namiętnie, jakby to faktycznie miał być ich ostatni pocałunek. Gdyby nie to, że miał jeszcze tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, to nie miałby nic przeciwko, by teraz umrzeć.

Wade objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, trzymając w pasie. Peter odpowiedział w podobny sposób, łapiąc go za koszulkę jedną ręką, a drugą za kark, pogłębiając pocałunek jak tylko się dało. Efekt był natychmiastowy, serce przyspieszyło, krew zaczęła szumieć w uszach, a jego umysł jakby zaszedł mgłą, która nie pozwalała mu spokojnie myśleć. Przez to zbyt późno zarejestrował ukłucie z tyłu czaszki. Zdążył jedynie oderwać swoje usta od ust najemnika, gdy nagle cały budynek się zatrząsł, a w mieszkaniu rozległ się huk.  

Peter odskoczył jak oparzony i złapał się z bólu za uszy, w których dzwoniło jakby ktoś gwizdał mu zaraz pod czaszką. Zaskoczony spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył niewzruszonego Deadpoola, a za nim ścianę, która popękała od wybuchu, ale wciąż stała.

\- Co to było?! – krzyknął, a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to zrobił, bo nie słyszał nawet własnego głosu.

Wade uśmiechnął się niewinnie i czekał cierpliwie, aż uszy Petera dojdą do siebie, co w końcu się stało. Wściekły podszedł do najemnika i dzióbnął go palcem w pierś.

\- Co to było?! – powtórzył.

\- Wybacz, trzymałem zapalnik w wolnej ręce i przez przypadek go aktywowałem, gdy się całowaliśmy – wyjaśnił, szczerząc się przy tym jak głupi. – Czy ty też poczułeś jak zatrzęsła się ziemia?

\- Czy… Ugh! To było nieodpowiedzialne, Wade! Mogłeś mi zniszczyć bębenki w uszach!

Nie martwił się nawet o życie, bo naprawdę ufał, że najemnik wie co robi i nie użył tyle C4, by narobić poważnych zniszczeń, a już na pewno nie zabić kogoś, kto w trakcie wybuchu był od niego oddalony i schowany za żywą tarczą.

\- Wow, jeśli teraz jesteś zły, to dobrze że jednak nie powiedziałem ci, że to był w pełni kontrolowany wybuch, eh – zaśmiał się i cofnął o krok. Widząc jak Peter szykuje się do skoku na niego, uniósł ręce do góry. – Jeśli musisz się na czymś wyładować, to na ścianie! I tak trzeba ją wyburzyć.

Oh, zdecydowanie musi się wyżyć. Wade’owi krzywdy by nie zrobił, ale ścianę chętnie uderzy. Odepchnął od siebie swojego chłopaka i podszedł parę kroków do przodu, a gdy był już przy miejscu eksplozji, uderzył z całej siły w cel przed sobą.

Ściana pękła od takiego uderzenia, ale nie zawaliła się, więc uderzył znowu i powtarzał to tak długo, aż konstrukcja w końcu nie wytrzymała. Pęknięcia wywołane eksplozją powiększyły się, drewno w środku popękało w drzazgi, tak samo zaprawa, która posypała się na podłogę. Chwilę później kawałek ściany oderwał się od reszty i z głuchym tąpnięciem upadł w drugim mieszkaniu, wyrzucając w górę chmurę pyłu.

Ciężko dysząc, Peter odwrócił się do Deadpoola, który przyglądał się wszystkiemu z zadowoleniem.

\- Nie rób tego więcej – zagroził i mówił teraz całkowicie poważnie. Może i nie zginął, ale mógł ogłuchnąć. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby szybki powrót uszu do sprawności to była zasługa przyspieszonego leczenia. Wade miał tendencję do zapominania, że nie wszyscy leczą się tak szybko jak on. Tym razem miał szczęście.

\- Hej, na swoją obronę powiem, że odpowiednio cię zabezpieczyłem przed ewentualnymi odłamkami – tłumaczył się. Odważył się podejść do Petera, który nie odtrącił jego uścisku. – I użyłem tyle C4, by cię nie ogłuszyć na zawsze, słowo.

\- Wierzę ci, ale bądź na drugi raz ostrożniejszy – poprosił i popatrzył na pobojowisko za sobą. – Trzeba to sprzątnąć.

\- Nie chcę mi się już dzisiaj – poskarżył się najemnik. – Hej, chodźmy zanieść zdjęcia twojemu naczelnemu, a potem coś zjedzmy, wysadzanie rzeczy wzmaga we mnie apetyt.

Obiad to był dobry plan, podobnie jak sprzedanie zdjęć. Posprzątać zawsze zdążą, zwłaszcza z jego siłą pozbędą się tego gruzu raz dwa. Ale to później. Albo jutro. I tak nic z tym przejściem na razie nie zrobią, będą musieli wymyślić jak zrobić, by wyglądało naturalnie, a nie jak miejsce po wybuchu, jakim było.

\- Wezmę tylko prysznic.

Cały wciąż był w farbie. 

\- Idę z tobą!

Piętnaście minut później byli już gotowi i ramię w ramie zeszli na pierwsze piętro, a potem wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie przed budynkiem stał jakiś załadowany kartonami pick-up. Zdziwieni podeszli do siedzących nieopodal na murku Malcolma i Jeffa.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Peter.

\- Diler z mieszkania obok was kopnął w kalendarz – wyjaśnił Jeff i zaciągnął się papierosem. – Nowi się wprowadzają.

\- Nowi dilerzy? – zdziwił się Wade.

\- Nie, jakichś dwóch gości – sprostował Malcolm.

\- Wow, kiedy umarł diler? – zainteresował się Peter. Nie kojarzył przyjazdu karetki, ale w sumie nie często bywał ostatnio w domu.

\- Wczoraj popołudniu. Zastrzelili biedaka na ulicy, gdy sprzedawał towar. Pewnie konkurencja.

Nic dziwnego, że o niczym nie wiedział, nie tylko śmierć nie miała miejsca tutaj, ale w tym czasie pewnie walczył z robotami. Nieżyjący diler nie wadził im za życia, nie znał go nawet za dobrze, ale było mu trochę żal faceta, nawet biorąc pod uwagę to co robił, żeby zarabiać.

Ciekawiło go, kto wprowadzał się na jego miejsce. Przy samochodzie nikogo nie było. Dziwne, właściciele nie bali się zostawiać go bez ochrony? Zwłaszcza w towarzystwie Jeffa i Malcolma? To musiał być pewnie ktoś podobny do poprzedniego właściciela mieszkania, ten sam element, który zamieszkiwał praktycznie całą dzielnicę. Tylko ktoś znający ten świat nie bałby się zostawić auta na widoku, z tyloma rzeczami na pace.

Mieli jechać do Jamesona, ale Peter poprosił Wade’a, by zostali chwilę i zobaczyli kto będzie ich nowymi sąsiadami. Nie musieli długo czekać. Z ich budynku wkrótce wyszedł wysoki, dobrze zbudowany blond chłopak. Na jego widok Peter poczuł jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła, a pajęczy zmysł zaczyna ostrzegawczo mrowić.

Flash.

W najgorszych snach nie przypuszczał, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek się spotkają. Nowy Jork to duże miasto, a on nawet nie wiedział gdzie Thompson do tej pory mieszkał. Nie widywał go w okolicy, gdy jeszcze mieszkał z ciocią, więc zawsze wychodził z założenia, że jego oprawca z liceum ma dom nie tylko w innej dzielnicy, ale być może i innym okręgu. I bardzo dobrze, dzięki temu ich interakcje miały miejsce tylko w szkole, gdzie przy odrobinie szczęścia mógł go unikać nawet tygodniami. Teraz nie będzie miał tej samej przyjemności.

Nie cieszyło go ani trochę, że Flash będzie teraz jego sąsiadem. Nie dlatego, że się go bał, nigdy tak nie było, ale samo patrzenie na Thompsona wywoływało nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku. Coś jak patrzenie na znienawidzoną postać w serialu. Zwyczajnie i po ludzku nie lubił tego mięśniaka i chciał z czasem zapomnieć o nim i o tym, co się działo przez te wszystkie lata w szkole. Wszystkie te plany trafił szlag, bo ze wszystkich mieszkań w tym wielomilionowym mieście, jego pierwszy w życiu arcywróg musiał wybrać akurat to, które znajdowało się obok jego własnego mieszkania. Wszechświat ewidentnie go nienawidził. Albo stwierdził, że to za dużo szczęścia jak na jednego człowieka i zabrał się za wyrównywanie go pechem. Nie znajdywał innego wyjaśnienia tej sytuacji.

Flash początkowo go nie zauważył, ale gdy schodził po schodach i rozejrzał się, najpierw w lewo, a potem w prawo, w końcu dostrzegł Petera i Wade’a stojącego tuż za jego plecami. Thompson pobladł i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, jakby ktoś go właśnie przyspawał do podłoża. Ewidentnie poczuł się nieswojo, było to widać po wyrazie jego twarzy i po tym, że jego oczy zaczęły skupiać się na wszystkim, tylko nie na Peterze, który też nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić.

Nie miał ochoty witać się z Flashem, nie chciał nawet do niego podchodzić ani na niego patrzeć, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Co w takim przypadku powinno się robić? Gdyby dalej byli w szkole i to na etapie, kiedy Thompson mógł go jeszcze połamać, pewnie by zwiał. Teraz nie czuł takiej potrzeby, choć zmysł ciągle ostrzegał o jakiejś nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Nie chciał więc ryzykować i nie podszedł bliżej. Flash też się nie ruszył, najwyraźniej doszli do tych samych wniosków i uznali, że osoby które nigdy za sobą nie przepadały, nie muszą się ze sobą witać nawet z grzeczności. Ich rówieśnicy ze szkoły w takiej samej sytuacji pewnie byliby ucieszeni ze spotkania, ale nie oni. Oni nie czuli nic poza wzajemną niechęcią i… czy to żal widział na twarzy Flasha? Dziwne.   

Życie obok siebie będzie teraz udręką. Ta niezręczność, ta nieprzyjemna atmosfera. Będzie musiał ignorować Flasha jak tylko się da. Kto wie, może za jakiś czas zobojętnieją wobec siebie i będą się czuli, jakby nigdy się nie znali. To byłaby idealna sytuacja. Jeśli szczęście znów mu dopisze, to może nawet nie będą się zbyt często widywać. Thompson na pewno miał jakieś obowiązki, szkolę, pracę, czy coś. Przecież nie będzie przesiadywał całymi dniami przed budynkiem, żeby tylko Peter mógł na niego wpaść. Nawet Jeff i Malcolm tyle tam nie siedzieli!

Niedługo po Flashu, na ulicę wyszedł drugi mężczyzna, zapewne jego ojciec. Był niższy od syna, ale równie mocno umięśniony. Gdy Peter mu się przyjrzał, nie dostrzegł praktycznie żadnego podobieństwa pomiędzy obojgiem. Starszy Thompson miał ciemniejsze włosy od syna, bardziej zapadnięte oczy i nieznacznie odstające uszy. Z twarzy też nie wyglądali na spokrewnionych. Flash musiał odziedziczyć wygląd po matce, której nigdzie nie widział, ale nie zamierzał zgadywać, co się z nią stało. Na pewno jej tu jednak nie było, pijaczki wspomniały tylko o wprowadzeniu się dwóch mężczyzn.

Ojciec Flasha zatrzymał się za synem i trącił go, co w końcu wyrwało go ze stanu, w jakim się znalazł po zobaczeniu Petera.

\- Ruszaj się, Euegene – rozkazał, a Flash skrzywił się na dźwięk swojego imienia. – Nie mamy całego dnia, a jeszcze trzeba przewieść resztę klamotów z domu.

\- Już idę – zapewnił i patrząc ostatni raz na Petera, podszedł do pick-upa i zabrał z niego trzy kartony, które pospiesznie zaniósł do domu.

Starszy Thompson spojrzał w tym samym kierunku co syn i kompletnie ignorując Petera, spojrzał na Wade’a.

\- Czego się gapisz, dziwaku? – warknął nim zabrał się do pracy.

Deadpool odkaszlnął zaskoczony tą bezpośredniością i popatrzył pytająco na Petera, który dziękował w duchu za to, że najemnik nie zareagował na ten tekst agresją. Chyba nawet Jeff i Malcolm się tego spodziewali, bo pobledli jak wcześniej Flash i patrzyli na Wade’a niespokojnie, ale ten nie spodziewał się, że jakiś nowy typ może być tak głupi i podskoczyć do samozwańczego władcy tej dzielnicy. Czy nikt mu nie powiedział o mieszkającym tu Deadpoolu, przy którym kręci się niepozorny nastolatek? Najwyraźniej, bo inaczej podkuliłby ogon już dawno i zszedł Wade’owi z oczu, tak jak robili to inni mieszkańcy w okolicy.

\- Przepraszam, ale chyba się przesłyszałem – odezwał się w końcu, gdy początkowy szok minął. Wade wsadził sobie mały palec do ucha i przeczyścił je. – Nazwał mnie dziwakiem.

\- Tak – potwierdził Jeff i mocno zaciągnął się papierosem. – Tak właśnie zrobił.

Malcolm przeżegnał się i spojrzał w niebo, a Peter chwycił najemnika za rękę i pociągnął go w stronę Harleya, nim sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli.

\- Cholerny Flash – syknął, gdy znaleźli się za budynkiem. Z westchnieniem oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Dlaczego akurat Flash? Czemu ten dupek nie mógł go zostawić w spokoju? To że mógł się przed nim ochronić nie znaczyło, że chce go oglądać i przypominać sobie czasy, kiedy był największym słabeuszem pod słońcem.

\- Ej, bez nerwów. – Wade stanął obok niego i spróbował go pocieszyć. – Jak będzie ci się naprzykrzał, to dasz mu znowu w mordę i po kłopocie.

\- Nie martwię się o to – wyjaśnił, choć ostrzeżenie pajęczego zmysłu, który był już cicho, nie dawało mu spokoju. – Albo nie, martwię się.

Deadpool prychnął.

\- Czym? Nawet wcześniej byłeś w stanie mu dokopać, a co dopiero teraz, eh?

\- Zmysł mnie ostrzegł przed Flashem – wyznał i spojrzał niespokojnie w kierunku, z którego przyszli, oczekując że Thompson będzie tam stał, gotowy sprzedać mu oklep jak w liceum. – Niepokoi mnie to.

\- Daj spokój, co on ci może zrobić? To zwykły człowiek.

\- Co jak nie? – zmartwił się. – To nie może być przypadek, że zamieszkał akurat tutaj. Gdy ostatni raz go widziałem, miał jechać do innego stanu na uniwerek. Miał być gwiazdą uniwersyteckiej drużyny futbolowej, a jest tutaj? W najgorszej dzielnicy Nowego Jorku? Co jak to podstęp Normana?

Wade popatrzył na niego jak na wariata.

\- Nie przesadzasz trochę? – spytał z niepokojem. – Jak niby miałby to być podstęp tego skrzeczącego świra?

\- Co jeśli zmienił go w nadczłowieka, by mnie wyeliminować? – przeraził się, nakręcając się coraz bardziej. – To miałoby sens, Norman wie gdzie mieszkam, mógłby nasłać na mnie Flasha.

\- Nawet jeśli Flash jest teraz nadczłowiekiem, to raczej nie jest silniejszy od ciebie – zauważył. – Mało kto jest.

Deadpool prawdopodobnie miał rację. Znał wielu mutantów i nadludzi, na pewno znał też ich zdolności i poziom siły, więc Peter mógł mu zaufać w tej kwestii, ale jeśli faktycznie Flash nie był zagrożeniem, to czemu zmysł tak go traktował?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przyjdzie nas zabić w nocy – wyznał podchodząc do motocykla.

\- No to nieźle się zaskoczy, gdy ja po chwili znowu wstanę jakby nigdy nic.

Peter spiorunował najemnika wzrokiem, nim jego oczy zasłonił kask i groźne miny nic już nie mogły zdziałać.

\- Jedźmy już – poprosił. Chciał się póki co znaleźć jak najdalej od Flasha, jak to tylko możliwe. Musi przemyśleć całą sytuację i jak ostatecznie będzie się do niego odnosił. Milczenie i ignorowanie byłoby najlepszym wyborem, choć nieco dziecinnym. Ale czy ktoś mógłby go winić za to, że nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z typem, który go bił? Z drugiej strony, kto miałby komuś takiemu wybaczyć, jak nie on -człowiek, który zakochał się w mordercy na zlecenie i wybaczył mu nawet to? Deadpool to była jednak inna sytuacja, ta z Flashem była osobista.

Ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, stwierdził siadając za Wadem na Deadharleyu. Może do powrotu do domu znajdzie jakieś rozwiązanie, a nawet jeśli nie, to trudno. Nikt mu przecież nie będzie kazał zostać przyjacielem Flasha i śpiewać Kumbaya na siłę. Jeśli problem sam się rozwiąże, to tym lepiej, mniej zamartwiania się. Póki co musi się martwić Jamesonem i jego furią.

Ponieważ to najemnik prowadził, dotarli do redakcji w ekspresowym tempie, trzymając się jednak cały czas przepisów. Bez swojego stroju Wade nie miał wymówki, żeby się spieszyć, nie miał też żadnych dokumentów na potwierdzenie swojej tożsamości, a wyjątkowo uparty policjant mógłby nie uwierzyć na słowo. Dlatego woleli nie ryzykować i pod Daily Bugle dojechali bez żadnych incydentów z udziałem Niebieskich.

\- Mam wejść z tobą? – spytał najemnika, gdy Peter pozbywał się kasku.

\- Nie, poradzę sobie – zapewnił z uśmiechem. Nie miałby nic przeciwko towarzystwu, ale trochę się obawiał spotkania Deadpoola w cywilu i masy wygłodniałych sensacji dziennikarzy. To nie skończyłoby się dobrze i wcale nie miał tu na myśli zamordowania setek osób, a tego, jak Wade czułby się po czymś takim. – Ale czekaj na mnie i wymyśl, co będziemy jedli. Najlepiej coś poprawiającego humor, po spotkaniu z Jamesonem mogę być w podłym nastroju.

\- Jasna sprawa, skarbie – odparł i puścił mu oczko.

Peter odpowiedział pocałunkiem w policzek i wszedł do redakcji, by jak najszybciej sprzedać wczorajsze zdjęcia i zjeść coś. Malowanie domu to naprawdę wyczerpujące zajęcie.

W głównym holu na pierwszym piętrze panował spokój, ale po wjechaniu na piętro z biurem naczelnego, zastał chaos. Nigdy nie widział w tym miejscu tylu ludzi, co teraz, dziesiątki osób kłębiły się przy biurkach różnych dziennikarzy, którzy z przejęciem notowali to, co było im opowiadane. Przechodząc obok, Peter wyłapał takie słowa jak sieć, bohater, Deadpool i przede wszystkim Spiderman.

A więc dlatego wszyscy latali jak kot z pęcherzem. Aktualnie wszystkie gazety i serwisy informacyjne prześcigały się w przekazywaniu informacji na temat Spidermana, a wczoraj wiele się przecież wydarzyło i masa ludzi chciała podzielić się tym, co widziała. Choć cała skala zjawiska była mimo wszystko zastanawiająca. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że ci wszyscy ludzie widzieli go w akcji. Część pewnie tylko widziała jak przelatuje obok, a inni po prostu zmyślali lub opowiadali to, co sami zasłyszeli. Po co jednak robić to dla krótkiej wzmianki w gazecie? Świadków zdarzeń raczej nie wymienia się z imienia i nazwiska, więc nie mogło chodzić o sławę.

Niemniej miło było znów zobaczyć to całe poruszenie wywołane przez samego siebie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie słuchając jak kolejni ludzie z przejęciem opowiadali o tym jak to zobaczyli wczoraj Spidermana w takiej i takiej dzielnicy, i to jeszcze w towarzystwie Deadpoola!

Zauroczony tym wszystkim w ostatniej chwili odebrał ostrzeżenie pajęczego zmysłu i odsunął się na bok tuż przed tym, jak na kogoś wpadł.

\- Oh, uważaj, Peter – usłyszał rozbawiony głos, który od razu rozpoznał.

\- Cześć, panie Robertson – przywitał się uprzejmie i popatrzył na współpracownika Jamesona. – Duży ruch dzisiaj.

\- To prawda – przytaknął mężczyzna i rozejrzał się. Gdzie nie spojrzeć, wszędzie coś się działo. – Choć teraz jest już spokojniej, powinieneś widzieć co działo się rano. Ludzie walili drzwiami i oknami, żeby się tu dostać. Ty też pewnie nie przyszedłeś z wizytą towarzyską, hm?

\- Nie, mam zdjęcia dla naczelnego. – Wyciągnął pendrive’a na dowód i pokazał Robertsonowi. – Serio było aż tak źle? Czemu tyle osób chce powiedzieć o swoim spotkaniu ze Spidermanem?

\- Normalnie pewnie by nie chcieli, nie w takich ilościach, ale Jonah postanowił, że będzie dawał pieniądze każdemu, kto przyjdzie z informacją – wyjaśnił, a ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że raczej nie uważał tego za dobry pomysł.

\- Oh, wow, naprawdę? – zdziwił się i jeszcze raz popatrzył na całe zamieszanie. – Dużo pieniędzy musiało już na to pójść.

\- Jeśli chcesz znać moją opinię, to za dużo – wyznał poirytowany i odsunął się, gdy ktoś szybko przebiegł obok nich. – Ale Jonah uparł się, że chce najlepsze wiadomości. Co z tego, że większość to pewnie zwykłe kłamstwa opowiadane w celu wyłudzenia pieniędzy?

\- Nie da się tego jakoś sprawdzić? – spytał. Nie żal mu było Jamesona, ale Robbiego już tak. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że więcej kasy dla przypadkowych kłamców, to mniej kasy dla niego.

\- Staramy się odsiewać te wiarygodne informacje od nieprawdziwych, ale nie zawsze się da – westchnął Robertson. – Nie przy takiej chmarze, jaka się przewinęła przez redakcję. Obawiam się, że w tym miesiącu księgowi nie będą mieli dobrych wieści.

\- Przykro mi – powiedział szczerze i znów wyciągnął pendrive’a. – Może nie wszystkie informacje będą prawdziwe, ale zdjęcia na pewno – zauważył i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

\- Jak zwykle przyniosłeś pewnie najlepsze ujęcia. – Robertson pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Jak ty to robisz, Peter?

\- Wiem jak się przyczaić na Deadpoola – wyznał tajemniczo. – Hej, skoro widziałem Spidermana, to może też mógłbym się podzielić tym co zobaczyłem? No wie pan, dla większego zastrzyku gotówki.

Robbie zaśmiał się i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Wybacz, Peter, ale to tylko dla ludzi niepracujących w Daily Bugle.

\- Oh – jęknął rozczarowany, ale po chwili znów popatrzył na mężczyznę z nadzieją. – Ale ja nie jestem zatrudniony, więc…

\- Nic z tego – pogrzebał jego nadzieje Robbie i uśmiechnął się, widząc jego minę. – Jonah w życiu na to by nie poszedł, ale jeśli zdjęcia są naprawdę dobre, to na pewno dostaniesz więcej niż zwykle.

\- Na to właśnie liczę. Na razie, panie Robertson.

\- Trzymaj się, Peter. I powodzenia – dodał, po chwili znikając wśród tłumu ludzi.

Sprężystym krokiem, dotarł do biurka Betty, która właśnie odsyłała z kwitkiem jakiegoś petenta. Na widok Peter uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pochyliła w jego stronę, zmieniając się z poirytowanej sekretarki, w sekretarkę flirtującą. Tylko nie to.

Nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Cześć, Peter – przywitała się, przeciągając nieco ostatnia literę.

\- Cześć, panno… - zająknął się i poprawił szybko. – Cześć, Betty.

 - Dawno cię tu nie było – zauważyła, lustrując go uważnie wzrokiem. Nie zamierzał kłamać, schlebiało mu to nieco, ale w większości przypadków czuł się niekomfortowo. Powinien jej chyba przypomnieć, że ma chłopaka, bo chyba już o tym zapomniała, za to jej zainteresowanie nim wzrosło gdy tylko skończył liceum.

\- Miałem parę spraw na głowie – wyjaśnił, starając się jakoś łagodnie dać do zrozumienia mową ciała, że nie jest zainteresowany. – Ale wreszcie jestem i przyniosłem nowe zdjęcia.

\- Na pewno są wspaniałe – stwierdziła zalotnie, a on zaśmiał się nerwowo.

Czemu miał takie problemy z powiedzeniem jej, że nie jest zainteresowany? Wystarczyłyby trzy słowa. Z drugiej strony, gdy nie przychodził do redakcji osobiście nie miał wcale aż tylu okazji do spotkania Betty. Choć może powinien zrobić to tylko po to, by kobieta dała sobie spokój i nie robiła sobie nadziei. Peter i tak nie był nawet w pięćdziesięciu procentach tak dobrą partią, na jaką zasługiwała.

\- Dziękuję – wydukał i spuścił wzrok.

\- Wiesz, powinieneś czasem sfotografować coś innego niż superbohaterów – zasugerowała nagle. – Coś… piękniejszego.

Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że mówiła teraz o sobie? Betty na pewno wyszłaby na zdjęciach świetnie i nawet chętnie by ją sfotografował, gdyby nie to, że po zaproszeniu na taką sesję raczej nie skończyłby niedotknięty dwuznacznie.

\- Może kiedyś spróbuję – odparł, przeklinając się w duchu za zachęcenie jej do zrealizowania tego pomysłu. Głupi Parker, pomyślał. Niby geniusz, a jednak nie. – Tak w ogóle, to naczelny u siebie? Muszę mu… Oh na litość boską.

Do tej pory nie spojrzał w kierunku biura, ale teraz to zrobił i zobaczył Brocka. Najpierw Flash, potem flirtująca Betty, a teraz jeszcze on. Ten dzień nie mógłby już być gorszy.

\- Właśnie rozmawia z Eddim – odpowiedziała, choć wcale nie musiała. Nawet nie zerknęła w kierunku biura. – Chyba coś ważnego, ale możesz poczekać ze mną.

Peter uśmiechnął się niezręcznie i przełknął gule, która pojawiła mu się nagle w gardle. Robiło się niebezpiecznie i nie potrzebował zmysłu, by to wiedzieć.

\- Chętnie, ale trochę mi się spieszy, bo mój chłopak czeka na dole – powiedział jej, na szybko wykorzystując sytuację, by się ratować. Betty przestała się uśmiechać i rozczarowana usiadła prosto na krześle, unikając spojrzenia Petera. Świetnie, teraz było mu jej żal.

\- W takim razie wchodź śmiało, pan Jameson nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko – poradziła mu i zajęła się pracą na komputerze.

Peter stał przed nią jeszcze chwilę, zastanawiając się czy ją przeprosić. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma za co. Zranił ją, ale przecież już raz jej wspomniał, że jest zajęty. Jutro pewnie już jej przejdzie. Dorosła kobieta nie może długo się smucić tym, że jakiś młody szczeniak odrzucił jej zaloty, prawda?

Gdy Betty dalej nie zwracała na niego uwagi, za to zaczęła wyglądać, jakby jego obecność ją irytowała, Peter zostawił ją bez słowa i po zapukaniu wszedł do gabinetu Jamesona, który w pierwszej chwili chciał się wydrzeć na tego, kto śmiał mu przeszkadzać, ale zrezygnował z tego gdy zobaczył, kto wszedł. Nie z samego krzyczenia, to zrobił tak czy inaczej.

\- Parker! Nareszcie! Ile można było czekać?! – wrzasnął i zirytowany wskazał miejsce przed swoim biurkiem. – Masz te zdjęcia?

\- Tak, proszę pana – odpowiedział i szybko podszedł bliżej, starając się ignorować Brocka, który najwyraźniej próbował go zadźgać wzrokiem. Nawet pajęczy zmysł zdawał sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, jakie ten mężczyzna mógł stanowić.

\- No to dawaj je, a nie stoisz jak kołek!

Peter z obrzydzeniem otarł ślinę, która wylądowała na jego twarzy i podał naczelnemu pamięć ze zdjęciami, które wybrał rano. Nie zwlekając, Jameson podłączył pendrive’a do swojego komputera i zaczął przeglądać fotografię. W tym czasie Eddie robił wszystko co w jego mocy, by zabić Petera wyłącznie siłą woli. Gdy Peter na niego spojrzał, przed oczami pojawił mu się rozkapryszony Kylo Ren niszczący wszystko dookoła mieczem świetlnym. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, co wcale nie spodobało się Brockowi. Mężczyzna chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zdążył tylko otworzyć usta, nim przerwał mu Jameson.

\- Zrobiłbym lepsze, ale te też ujdą – wydał werdykt i nacisnął przycisk na swoim telefonie. – Panno Brant, przyślij mi Robbbiego i to migiem!

\- Tak, panie Jameson – odpowiedziała, a Peter poczuł na sobie jej spojrzenie.

\- Ile chcesz za te zdjęcia? – zwrócił się znowu do niego Jameson.

Oho, nie lubił się targować. Był w tym raczej kiepski, a Jonah często wyśmiewał jego propozycje i dawał własną, co najmniej dwa razy mniejszą.

\- Bo ja wiem… - zaczął, ale Eddie mu przerwał.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? – poprosił, a Jameson bez słowa podał mu laptopa, zbyt zajęty wwiercaniem wzroku w Petera, by zaszczycić go spojrzeniem.

\- Więc? – popędził go.

\- No nie wiem, tysiąc? – zaproponował niepewnie i przygotował się albo na wybuch złości, albo wybuch śmiechu.

Padło na to drugie.

Jameson zarechotał jakby właśnie usłyszał najlepszy dowcip świata. Peter przewrócił oczami i czekał, aż naczelny się uspokoi, żeby usłyszeć jego propozycję zapłaty, co na szczęście nastąpiło dość szybko.

\- Maksymalnie osiemset – powiedział i już zaczął wypisywać czek.

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie, szefie! – wtrącił się Brock. Obaj popatrzyli na niego zaskoczeni. – Chcesz zapłacić tyle za photoshopa?

\- To że ty nie potrafisz zrobić takich zdjęć nie znaczy, że wszyscy którzy je robią używają photoshopa – powiedział mu Jonah i sięgnął po cygaro, napawając się chwilę rosnącą wściekłością swojego fotografa nim kontynuował: - Ten dzieciak ma talent nie tylko do zdjęć, ale i do znajdywania okazji do nich. Mógłbyś brać z niego przykład, bo twoje zdjęcia Spidermana to gówno.

Brock zacisnął zęby i pięści ze złości. Peter dopiero teraz zauważył kiepskiej jakości zdjęcia leżące na biurku. Auć. To musiało boleć. Jego by bolało, gdyby Jonah coś takiego mu powiedział. Choć mówił tak często, to jednak dało się wyczuć, kiedy mówi to na serio, a kiedy tylko po to, by dalej zachowywać się jak zwykły frustrat.

\- Z photoshopa jestem raczej kiepski – wyznał Peter i skrzywił się, gdy Eddie spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach. – Zresztą majstrowałem tylko przy gammie, żeby było lepiej widać to co jest na zdjęciach, to chyba nie jest zabronione?

\- Właśnie. – Jameson odłożył niezapalone cygaro i powrócił do czeku. – O jakiej kwocie mówiliśmy?

\- Tysiąc? – spróbował znowu.

\- Z byka spadłeś, Parker?! – wydarł się. Peter żałował, że nie ma parasolki. Przynajmniej okulary chroniły oczy, ale będzie musiał je wytrzeć.

\- To dobre zdjęcia – usprawiedliwiła swój wybór. Musiał grać na zwłokę, jeśli Robbie zaraz przyjdzie, to Jameson na pewno zgodzi się na tysiąc dolarów.

\- Nie dam więcej niż sześćset.

\- Przed chwilą proponował pan osiemset – zauważył oburzony.

\- Ciesz się, że nie dostaniesz tyle co Brock, czyli nic.

Zmysł dawał o sobie znać coraz mocniej, im bardziej wkurzony był Brock. Peter zaczynał się obawiać, że będzie musiał wołać Wade’a, bo sam nie mógł się ujawnić, a ktoś będzie musiał uspokoić Eddiego i powstrzymać go przed zamordowaniem jednej lub nawet dwóch osób. Zależy od tego, kto go bardziej dzisiaj wkurzył.     

\- Niech pan będzie uczciwy i da tyle ile proponował na początku.

Nie da się wyrolować, nie ma mowy! Te zdjęcia były jednymi z lepszych, jakie zrobił, nie sprzeda ich za sześćset dolców! U normalnego naczelnego byłyby warte znacznie więcej.

\- Wiesz ile pieniędzy już dzisiaj straciłem? – Jonah znów sięgnął po cygaro, ale tym razem je odpalił i bezceremonialnie dmuchnął dymem w twarz Petera, który zakasłał. Dupek.

\- Może gdyby nie wydawał pan pieniędzy na mało wiarygodne historyjki ludzi, miałby mi pan teraz jak zapłacić – rzucił niby to do siebie, ale mimo to z zamiarem przygadania Jamesonowi, który wyglądał teraz jak wściekły byk, brakowało tylko pary z nosa. Może jednak nie powinien był tego mówić. Gdzie on miał swój teleporter?

Jeśli Jameson planował go zamordować gołymi rękoma, to nie zdążył, bo do gabinetu wszedł Robbie. Peter odetchnął z ulgą i cofnął się, gdy drugi mężczyzna podszedł bliżej.

\- Wzywałeś, Jonah, o co chodzi? – zapytał, a jego słowa sprawiły, że naczelny przestał patrzeć na Petera jak na jakieś wyjątkowo paskudne robactwo. – Zobaczyłeś zdjęcia Petera? Jak dobre są?

\- Sam zobacz.

Robertson przyciągnął laptop do siebie i z rosnącym podziwem oglądał każde zdjęcia.

\- Peter, są niesamowite! – pochwalił, a Peter wypiął pierś do przodu. – Deadpool i Spiderman razem na zdjęciach, genialne!

\- Kolejny przestępca do kolekcji – warknął naczelny.

\- Dziękuję, pan Jameson już mnie pochwalił i teraz wypisywał czek. – Peter zignorował uwagę Jamesona.

\- Ile chciałeś mu zapłacić? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Robbie spojrzał na niedokończony czek. – Daj mu tysiąc dwieście.

\- Oszalałeś, Robbie?! – krzyknął przerażony. – Chcesz żebym zbankrutował?!

\- Ciężką pracę należy nagradzać – wyjaśnił swoją decyzję Robertson. – Zrobienie tych zdjęć na pewno nie przyszło mu łatwo, trzeba to docenić.

Peter uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Już wygrał i to nawet więcej niż sam planował.

\- Czemu ma to doceniać mój portfel?     

\- Nie bądź takim sknerusem, Jonah – polecił mu i zabrał pendrive’a, by można już było opublikować zdjęcia.

\- Właśnie, do świąt kawał czasu, jeszcze zdąży pan być Scroogem – zauważył Peter. Nawet nie żałował tego, jak bardzo denerwuje Jamesona, warto było!

\- Zejdź mi z oczu, Parker! – wrzasnął i wskazał drzwi. – Ty też, Brock i zabieraj te śmieci! Robbie, każ przygotować nagłówek: Spiderman i Deadpool – nowi Bonnie i Clyde!

\- Oni nie…

\- Chcesz coś dodać, Parker? – Jameson popatrzył na niego mrużąc oczy. Peter postanowił nie sprawdzać, czy znowu mu się upiecze i nie dokończył tego, co chciał powiedzieć.

\- Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy mógłby pan podpisać zdjęcia moim nazwiskiem – poprosił. Wreszcie będzie mógł zgarniać wszystkie pochwały i może w przyszłości dzięki temu dostanie lepszą, mniej stresującą pracę.

\- Wynoś się i nie wracaj bez nowych zdjęć! – rozkazał znowu, ale Peter wiedział, że Jonah na pewno spełni jego prośbę.

Salutując umknął do drzwi, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie o najważniejszym.

\- Oh, jeszcze czek – powiedział i z uśmiechem zwinął wypisany świstek sprzed nosa naczelnego, po czym opuścił biuro, gdzie od razu złapał go Brock, chwytając mocno za ramię.

\- Uważaj Parker, bo kiedyś przestaniesz mieć takie szczęście – zagroził, zaciskając palce z taką siłą, że Peter już czuł tworzące się siniaki. Wiele by dał, żeby rzucić teraz tym mięśniakiem jak szmacianą lalką i pokazać mu, kto tu rządzi. – Jeszcze zrobię lepsze zdjęcie Spidermana niż ty.

\- Powodzenia – powiedział uprzejmie.

Eddie warknął jeszcze nim wypuścił jego ramię ze swojego uścisku i odszedł wściekły. Ludzie natychmiast schodzili mu z drogi, gdy przechodził obok. Nikt nie chciał oberwać za kogoś.

Peter poczekał aż zmysł się uspokoi i dopiero wtedy wrócił do Betty, który bez słowa zrealizowała jego czek.

\- Pa, Peter – pożegnała się z nim tylko i wróciła do pracy.

\- Do zobaczenia, Betty – odparł i ruszył do windy, żałując że nie może po prostu wyskoczyć przez okno i wylądować dzięki sieciom obok Wade’a.

Najemnik czekał dokładnie tam, gdzie się umówili, choć stał teraz bliżej budynku redakcji i zajadał się hot dogiem. Harley stał parę kroków dalej.

\- Już jestem – oznajmił i wsadził Deadpoolowi pieniądze do kieszeni bluzy. Lepiej, żeby on je miał, będzie ich lepiej pilnował. – To twój pomysł na obiad?

\- To? – zapytał z pełnymi ustami. – Nie mogłem już wytrzymać i zjadłem kilka hot dogów.

\- Kilka? – Wade wskazał na kosz stojący nieopodal, który był wypełniony takimi samymi papierkami, w jakim znajdował się jego obecnie jedzony hot dog. – Wygląda jak kilkadziesiąt.

\- Kilka, kilkadziesiąt, co za różnica, mój żołądek tego nie odczuł. – Deadpool dojadł końcówkę bułki z parówką i z idealną precyzją rzucił brudny papierek na stos pozostałych. – Załatwione? Mamy pieniądze na kasyno?

\- Obawiam się, że starczy tylko na lot do Vegas i zakwaterowanie.

\- Będziemy spać pod mostem.

\- Żeby nas kojoty zeżarły?

\- Lepsze kojoty niż szopy.

\- Najlepiej w ogóle nie jechać do Vegas.

\- Dlaczego nie? Moglibyśmy się pobrać – rozmarzył się, a Peterowi serce zaczęło łomotać, jakby właśnie dostawał zawału.

\- Tutaj też możemy się pobrać – zauważył, czując jak robi mu się sucho w gardle. Czy Wade planował…  

\- Vegas ma unikalny klimat – stwierdził, najwyraźniej nie zauważając, jak ta propozycja podziałała na Petera, bo jakby nigdy nic wsiadł na motocykl i poklepał miejsce za sobą. – To co? Na lotnisko?

Prawie przytaknął. Prawie. Wciąż czując podniecenie tą perspektywą, dołączył do najemnika i usiadł za nim, zakładając kask, by nie widać było rumieńców.

\- Do pizzerii, mam ochotę na pizzę – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Okej, a potem na lotnisko.

Nie potwierdził ani nie zaprzeczył. Bał się, że jeśli się odezwie, to naprawdę zgodzi się nie ślub, a nie był pewny, czy Wade tylko żartuje czy bada teren, a w przypadku tego pierwszego Peter nie chciał się rozczarować.

Wrócili do Brooklynu nim zatrzymali się przed jakąś pizzerią. Do tego czasu Peter ochłonął i odstawił plany ślubne na kiedy indziej, kiedy sam wybada jak do tego podchodzi Deadpool. Do tego momentu będzie uznawał jego wcześniejszy tekst za zwykły żart.

Weszli do lokalu razem. Peter poczuł się jak kiedyś, kiedy też weszli do innej pizzerii i mieli małe kłopoty z policją. To były czasy.

Zamówienie czterech pizz trwało krótko, ale czekanie to już inna para kaloszy. Mogli zamówić je z domu i tam czekać, ale Peter nie miał nic przeciwko czekaniu. Nie był pewny jak Deadpool, który robił coś z serwetką zabrana z jednego ze stołów.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał go, gdy ta sytuacja trwała jakiś czas. Milczący Wade był niepokojący.

\- Miałeś rację, to dobra zabawa – powiedział i pokazał serwetkę, na obu stronach której miał napisane „odwróć mnie”.

Peter zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Mógł się spodziewać, że najemnik naprawdę tego spróbuje.

Podczas gdy Wade zajmował się swoją serwetką, on przeglądał stronę Daily Bugle w telefonie, gdzie już widniały zdjęcia jego autorstwa i tak też podpisane. Zadowolony wyłącznie z tego nawet nie przeszedł do artykułu. Nagłówek był taki, jaki chciał Jonah, więc to co było pod nagłówkiem pewnie nie było pochwałami na temat nowego duetu superbohaterskiego. Jameson nie zmieniłby zdania na temat Deadpoola nawet gdyby ten uratował mu życie. Niestety obrywało się przez to także Spidermanowi. Gdyby to nie dotyczyły wszystkich, nawet Avengers, pomyślałby, że naczelny się na niego uwziął.

Podziwianie własnych zdjęć przerwało mu połączenie, które właśnie do niego przyszło. Uśmiechnął się na widok imienia i zdjęcia Gwen na ekranie. Dawno tak szybko nie odebrał telefonu jak teraz.

\- Gwen, jak się masz? – zapytał, nie mogąc się już doczekać żeby posłuchać co się wydarzyło u przyjaciółki.

\- Ty małpo! – krzyknęła i to tak głośno, że nawet stojący obok Wade to usłyszał i zaśmiał się.

\- Co ja takiego zrobiłem? – zdziwił się. Zapomniał o jej urodzinach? Nie, to nie to, miała je w grudniu. Nie zapytał o studia? Zaczynała dopiero w najbliższy poniedziałek.

\- Nie ma mnie w Internecie dwa dni i co znajduję po powrocie? Nowy bohater Nowego Jorku! Bohater, który ma moce pająka, bardzo podobne do tych, o których mi opowiadałeś. Dlatego powtarzam: ty małpo!

Więc o to chodziło. Zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem umknął w kąt pizzerii, z dala od innych klientów i rozbawionego Deadpoola.

\- Gwen, nie tak głośno, jestem w miejscu publicznym – syknął do telefonu. Potem będzie się tłumaczył, teraz priorytetem było chronienie własnej tożsamości.

\- Miałeś zadzwonić – przypomniała mu zranionym głosem. – Miałeś powiedzieć jaką podjąłeś decyzję.

Zachował się jak dupek. Gwen była jedną z osób, która pomogła mu podjąć decyzję, a on tak po prostu zapomniał jej o wszystkim co się wydarzyło powiedzieć.

\- Wybacz, Gwen, naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam – powiedział skruszony. – Całkiem wyleciało mi to z głowy. To wszystko było tak zniewalające, że dalej trudno mi to uwierzyć.

\- Wybaczam ci, ale tylko dlatego, że ładnie przeprosiłeś – zaśmiała się. Dobrze, nie gniewała się. – W godzinę nadrobiłam wszystko, co mnie ominęło. Zatrzymanie samochodu rękoma? Walka u boku Avengers? Patrol z Deadpoolem? Miałeś ostatnio sporo wrażeń, co?

\- Tak – przyznał, choć „sporo wrażeń” to za mało powiedziane. – Szkoda, że cię tu nie ma, bo osobiście bym ci pokazał co potrafię.

\- Ja też – przyznała. – Tęsknię za tobą Peter, a teraz gdy omija mnie tak wiele w twoim życiu, to nawet bardziej.

\- Ja za tobą też. – Chwalenie się swoimi mocami przypadkowym ludziom było fajne, ale pokazanie tego wszystkiego przyjaciółce, byłoby jeszcze lepsze. – Ale jak będzie przerwa zimowa, to chyba przyjedziesz, prawda? Do tego czasu nauczę się jak latać na sieci z drugim człowiekiem i zabiorę cię na przejażdżkę.

\- To chyba najlepsza część tego wszystkiego, co?

\- Zdecydowanie – potwierdził, przypominając sobie jeden z wyczynów. – Podczas lotu próbnego skoczyłem z World Trade Center.

\- Zwariowałeś!? – krzyknęła do telefonu. – Co jak by ci nie wyszło?

\- Miałem teleporter – uspokoił ją. – Ale było warto, mówię ci. To opadanie, wiatr, adrenalina…

Opowiadał jej o wszystkim co się wydarzyło, łącznie z dzisiejszym wykańczaniem mieszkania. Dopiero gdy ich pizze były gotowe, a Wade zaczął go popędzać, pomyślał w ogóle o rozłączeniu się.

\- Muszę już iść – poinformował przyjaciółkę. – Wade i ja będziemy jedli.

\- No to smacznego. Pozdrów Wade’a ode mnie.

\- Pozdrowię – obiecał i miał się już żegnać, gdy przypomniał sobie o jednym, o czym Gwen nie powiedział. – Hej, nie zgadniesz kogo spotkałem dzisiaj. Flasha.

\- Serio? – zdziwiła się. – Nie miał wyjechać?

\- Też się zdziwiłem, że jeszcze jest w Nowym Jorku. Może coś się stało?

Brak matki podsuwał mu jedno wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji, ale to było tylko zgadywanie.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim? – zapytała niespodziewanie.

Peter pokręcił głową i po chwili dodał już na głos:

\- Nie mam na to wielkiej ochoty – wyznał szczerze, ignorując ponaglania Wade’a, który był już bliski wyjadania pizzy prosto z pudełka. – To Flash, o czym ja mam z nim rozmawiać?

\- Też prawda. Cóż, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci zbytnio przeszkadzał.

\- Jak spróbuje, to znowu mu przyłożę – powiedział, choć chętnie by się z Thompsonem nie bił. Miał nadzieję, że Flash okaże się mądrzejszy i daruje sobie prowokowanie jego lub Deadpoola. – Okej, naprawdę już muszę iść, bo zaraz nie będę miał pizzy.

\- Idź, idź – popędziła go rozbawiona. – Zadzwoń jeszcze kiedyś, najlepiej jak już oficjalnie zostaniesz Avengerem.

\- Tym razem zadzwonię – obiecał. – Pa, Gwen.

\- Pa, Peter.

Rozłączyli się, a on podszedł do najemnika, który natychmiast wyciągnął go na zewnątrz.

\- Ile można czekać – narzekał przez całą drogę do motocykla. – Jak przekupki we Włoszech, tylko gada i gada.

\- Uczyłem się od najlepszych – zauważył z wrednym uśmieszkiem. – Zresztą, teraz to ty właśnie gadasz.

\- Ja mam na to licencję, ty nie, siedź cicho.

\- Okej – zgodził się, wzruszając ramionami. – Przypomnę ci o tym, gdy zaciągniesz mnie do łóżka.

\- Możesz mówić – pozwolił od razu, a Peter zaśmiał się z satysfakcją.

Wsiedli na motocykl, Wade znów prowadził, a on usiadł za nim, jedną ręką obejmując go w pasie, a drugą trzymając pizze. Gdyby nie moc przyczepiania, pewnie by mu w czasie jazdy spadły, a tak trzymały się całą drogę, choć na krótko przed dojechaniem do domu zaczęło padać, a deszcz raczej nie był najlepszym przyjacielem przyczepności.

Udało im się uniknąć najgorszego i po zostawieniu Deadharleya za budynkiem, podeszli do niego od frontu. Peter zawahał się, gdy zobaczył Flasha stojącego przy drzwiach i pijącego piwo.

\- No, no, kogo my tu mamy? – odezwał się Deadpool i przyjrzał Thompsonowi, który natychmiast odsunął się z progu w bok, na deszcz, by zrobić najemnikowi miejsce, gdy ten przechodził.

Peter podążył za swoim chłopakiem, nawet nie patrząc na Flasha. Minął go bez słowa, otrzepując włosy z wody i starając się wyglądać jakby obecność drugiego chłopaka w ogóle go nie ruszała. Był pewien, że mu się udało, gdy Thompson nagle się odezwał:

\- Ej, Parker?

Zatrzymali się razem z Wadem i popatrzyli na Flasha, który wyglądał na wystraszonego, a przynajmniej na przejętego czymś. Spoglądał niepewnie to na Petera, to na Deadpoola, który był już w połowie schodów.

\- Co jest, Flash? – zapytał Peter, chcąc go zachęcić do gadania.

\- Mogę z tobą chwilkę pogadać? – poprosił, kładąc duży nacisk na słowo „z tobą”.   

Wade zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się podejrzliwie Thompsonowi, który zawzięcie uciekał ze wzrokiem. Najemnik go przerażał, to było bardziej niż oczywiste.

Kusiło go, by po prostu pójść do mieszkania i nie słuchać, co ma do powiedzenia Flash, ale nie zamierzał się oszukiwać, ciekawiło go o co może chodzić. Miał nadzieję, że jego paranoiczne przewidywania się zaraz nie spełnią i że Thompson nie spróbuje go zabić na rozkaz Goblina. Zmysł jednak siedział cicho, więc dał znać Deadpoolowi, by zaczął bez niego.

Wade posłuchał dość niechętnie i idąc do tyłu, jakby to było coś naturalnego, wszedł na górę cały czas ich obserwując, aż w końcu nie mógł tego robić. Flash natychmiast się rozluźnił, gdy najemnik zniknął mu z oczu, ale stres powrócił, gdy spojrzał na Petera, który podszedł bliżej.

Zapanowała niezręczna atmosfera. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał, słychać było tylko padający na zewnątrz deszcz, który zagłuszał ich oddechy, zwłaszcza ten ciężki należący do Flasha. Może i nie był słyszalny, ale Peter widział doskonale, jak drugi chłopak się denerwuje, jak spięte są jego mięśnie i jak co chwilę przełyka ślinę, która za nic nie chciała przejść przez zapewne wysuszone gardło.

\- Dawno… - zaczął niemrawo Thompson, nawet nie patrząc na Petera. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co Parker?

Peter popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, nie spodziewając się takiego… zwykłego tematu. To musiał być wstęp do czegoś większego, nie wierzył że Flash chciał pogadać o życiu i pogodzie, zwłaszcza że ta była beznadziejna.

\- Od zakończenia szkoły – zauważył, czując się dziwnie z tym, że jak gdyby nigdy nic rozmawia z kolesiem, który zgotował mu w liceum piekło. – Wbrew pozorom nie tak dawno.

W tak krótkim czasie nawet nie zdążył zapomnieć jak Flash wygląda. W zasadzie czuł się trochę jakby widzieli się zaledwie wczoraj w klasie, ale to może przez to, że od ostatniego ich „spotkania” minęły jakieś trzy godziny.

Flash speszył się, co było do niego niepodobne. Co się z nim stało przez tych kilka miesięcy wakacji? Czy może inaczej, co go gryzło, że zachowywał się tak, a nie inaczej?

\- Jak się trzymasz?

Kolejne zaskakujące pytanie. Peter nie wiedział jak się zachowywać, gdy nie był przyzwyczajony do tego „nowego” Flasha. Czy on rozmawiał właśnie z jakimś mutantem tylko udającym Flasha? O co tu chodziło?

\- W porządku – odpowiedział. Co innego miałby powiedzieć? Był kompletnie zdezorientowany tą rozmową oraz dokąd ona zmierza i bardzo mu to nie odpowiadało, ale postanowił odgrywać rolę zwykłego rozmówcy, który spotkał starego znajomego na ulicy i zdecydował się z nim pogadać. – Co u ciebie?

\- Bywało lepiej – przyznał Flash i napił się piwa. – Nie myślałem, że się jeszcze zobaczymy.

\- Ja też – zgodził się, obserwując jak z Thompsona schodzi napięcie. On też czuł się już trochę lepiej, choć dalej miał się na baczności i miał wrażenie, że trafił do alternatywnej rzeczywistości. – Myślałem, że wyjechałeś na uczelnie żeby zostać profesjonalnym futbolistą.

\- Mój ojciec wyleciał z roboty – zwierzył się Flash. – Musiałem zostać, żeby mu pomóc.

To by wszystko wyjaśniało. Niemniej Peter był zaskoczony, że Thompson tak po prostu mu to powiedział. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu pewnie w życiu by mu się nie zwierzył, zwłaszcza z takiego tematu. Utrata pracy to nie wstyd, ale ludzie tak to postrzegali i nie lubili o tym mówić.

\- Przykro mi – powiedział szczerze. Mógł nie lubić Flasha, ale nie życzył mu takich problemów, przez które teraz przechodził.

\- Nie jest tak źle, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy przenieśliśmy się tutaj. Mieszkania tutaj są tanie, więc jakoś damy radę.

\- Tanie, ale niezbyt bezpieczne – zauważył, wyglądając na ulicę. Ludzie pochowali się do domów, ale nawet bez nich widać było, że to nie jest najprzyjemniejsza okolica. Teraz, w strugach deszczu, wyglądała na jeszcze mniej przyjazną.

\- Ważne, że tanie – stwierdził i popatrzył na Petera ciekawsko. – Nie boisz się?

\- Czego? – zapytał zmieszany.  

\- Tego – odparł i wskazał wszystko dookoła. – Mieszkać tutaj. To jak pływanie w basenie pełnym rekinów.

\- Bałbyś się rekinów, gdybyś miał megalodona do ochrony? – zapytał z uśmiechem, mimowolnie patrząc w kierunku mieszkania swojego i Wade’a. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jeśli Wade był megalodonem, to on sam był Cthulhu.          

\- Też prawda – zgodził się Flash, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

\- Ty się nie boisz?

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak po prostu rozmawia z Thompsonem. Nie miał pojęcia, że on w ogóle jest zdolny do czegoś takiego, choć pewnie powinien był się domyślić. Pokazał już dwa razy, że ma ludzkie odruchy i choć trochę empatii. Ze swoimi znajomymi ze szkoły też rozmawiał normalnie, więc to chyba normalne, że i z Peterem mógł to robić, gdy nie było pomiędzy nimi żadnych spięć.

Tylko czemu ich nie było, skoro nawet złamanie mu nosa nie sprawiło, że Thompson odpuścił? Deadpool go tak wystraszył na ceremonii wręczania dyplomów? Możliwe. Ale patrząc na Flasha miał wrażenie, że chodzi mu o coś jeszcze. Może ten żal, który widział u niego wcześniej, to była odpowiedź? Czy Flash żałował tego wszystkiego, co zrobił w przeszłości? Jeśli tak, to Peter był nawet gotowy rozważyć możliwość wybaczenia mu. Ale nie zamierzał wyprzedzać faktów.

\- Nie boję się niczego – powiedział, a raczej wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Z jakiegoś powodu to pytanie go zdenerwowało.

\- No chyba że Wade’a – zauważył.

\- Wade’a?

\- Deadpoola – doprecyzował. W głowie Flasha zaskoczyło.

\- Ah, tak ma na imię – zdał sobie sprawę. – Może boję się go choć troszkę, ale chyba każdy tak ma. Z wyjątkiem ciebie.

\- Byłoby mocno patologicznie, gdyby przerażał mnie mój własny chłopak.

\- Więc to prawda? – spytał. – Po tym jak pojawił się na rozdaniu dyplomów, to podejrzewałem to, ale nie mogłem być pewny.

\- Tak, to prawda – potwierdził. Byli sąsiadami, prędzej czy później Flash by się o tym dowiedział.

\- Mam nadzieję, że teraz kiedy mieszkamy obok siebie, to nie wykorzystasz tego, by Deadpool mi dokopał – zażartował, ale widać było, że naprawdę niepokoi go ta możliwość.

\- Bez obaw, zaspokoiłem moją zemstę za wszystko co mi zrobiłeś, łamiąc ci nos.

Flash zaśmiał się, ponownie zaskakując Petera. Gdyby rok temu ktoś mu powiedział, że tego dnia będzie rozmawiał z byłym oprawcą jak z normalnym kumplem, to by tego kogoś wyśmiał, ale to się naprawdę działo. Thompson był całkiem w porządku, gdy nie był dupkiem.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten sam Parker, który mógłby upaść od silniejszego podmuchu, powalił mnie na deski jak rasowy bokser. – Flash pokręcił głową, cały czas się uśmiechając.

\- Należało ci się – zauważył. Chciał sprawdzić, jak Thompson na to zareaguje, czy będzie się bronił, czy też wprost przeciwnie, przyzna się do błędu.

\- Zdecydowanie – przyznał zawstydzony i spojrzał w bok. – Słuchaj, Parker… Wiem, że nigdy nie byliśmy kumplami…

\- To dopiero eufemizm – przerwał mu, ale zaraz pozwolił mu znowu mówić, ciekawy tego, co chce powiedzieć.

\- Ta… Tak czy inaczej, nie zamierzam znowu tego robić. Gnębić cię, znaczy się – doprecyzował i znów odważył się spojrzeć na Petera, który słuchał go cierpliwie, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że właśnie jest świadkiem przeprosin. – To było głupie i niedojrzałe, i nie chcę, by to wpłynęło na nasze mieszkanie obok siebie.

\- Mówisz tak, bo boisz się znowu oberwać, tym razem od kogoś większego?

Miał nadzieję, że nie, że Flash naprawdę dojrzał i zrozumiał swoje błędy.

\- W pewnym stopniu pewnie tak – przyznał szczerze. – Ale głównie chcę cię przeprosić. No wiesz, za wszystko.

Domyślał się, że więcej z niego nie wyciśnie. Widać, że to co już powiedział kosztowało go wiele. W końcu nikt nie lubił przyznawać, że zachował się źle. Peter doceniał jednak to, co usłyszał. Nie wybaczył Flashowi, w żadnym wypadku. Będzie musiał się bardziej postarać, udowodnić, że naprawdę się zmienił, żeby do wybaczenia doszło, ale postanowił dać mu na to szansę, a nie skreślać go z góry. Na to zasługiwał każdy.

Może to był zły pomysł, może za jakiś czas ta decyzja ugryzie go w dupę, ale póki co był dobrej myśli i wierzył, że Thompson może się zmienić, jeśli już tego nie zrobił. Nie oczekiwał wiele, nie przejmie się jeśli nie zostaną najlepszymi kumplami, bo to nawet się dla niego nie liczyło, ale chciałby w przyszłości móc powiedzieć, że on i chłopak gnębiący go kiedyś w liceum dogadali się na tyle, by przebywając w swoim otoczeniu nie czuć żalu lub złości oraz poczucia winy.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w stronę drugiego chłopaka. Flash popatrzył na nią, jakby nie była prawdziwa. – Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie i czy będzie nam się lepiej dzieliło blok niż szkołę.

Thompson z uśmiechem uścisnął mu dłoń.

\- Dzięki, Parker – powiedział, ale pomimo uśmiechu, jego głos był dziwnie smutny.

Peter dał temu na razie spokój. Pożegnał się z Flashem i wszedł w końcu na górę, gdzie dołączył do Wade’a.

\- No nareszcie – westchnął głośno. – Zjadłem już prawie drugą pizzę!

\- Nie rozmawiałem tak długo – zauważył i dosiadł się do najemnika przed telewizorem, od razu dobierając się do swojej pizzy. Wciąż była ciepła, a cudowny zapach sera sprawił, że od razu pociekła my ślinka.

\- Czego ten gnojek chciał, eh? – spytał Deadpool. Nie lubił Flasha, a Peter za to nie winił. Sam nie był pewny, czy dalej go nie lubi. To mimo wszystko była skomplikowana sytuacja biorąc pod uwagę jego światopogląd.

\- Ten gnojek chciał przeprosić – wyjaśnił i wziął kęs pizzy. Niebo w gębie, ser dosłownie rozpływał się w ustach.

\- Pff! I dałeś się nabrać? – zdziwił się. – Kłamie, żeby cię podejść.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał, czując narastającą irytację. Wade nie znał Flasha tak jak on ani nie był przy rozmowie, skąd mógł do wiedzieć? Poza tym, czy to nie Wade mówił, że przesadza podejrzewając Flasha o bycie zagrożeniem? Skąd ta nagła zmiana?

\- Bo tacy są ludzie.

\- Przykro mi, że tylu takich spotkałeś, ale nie wszyscy tacy są. Ja nie jestem. Sue nie jest. Gwen. Avengers nie są.

\- Ty jesteś inny.

Peter zignorował fakt, że Wade pominął wszystkich innych, których wymienił.

\- Jestem taki sam jak wszyscy. Moje czyny są inne. – Starał się spojrzeć najemnikowi w oczy, ale ten unikał tego jak ognia. – Flash może się zmienić. Wierzę mojej intuicji.

\- Mam złe wieści Peter, ale twoja intuicja się myli – powiedział załamanym głosem i popatrzył w końcu na niego z miną zbitego psa.

\- Nie pomyliła się wobec ciebie – przypomniał, czując jak serce pęk a mu na pół na widok zaskoczonego, a potem zbolałego wyrazu twarzy Deadpoola. Miał powód, by powiedzieć to co powiedział, chciał bronić Flasha, ale żałował, że powiedział to takim szorstkim tonem. Natychmiast odłożył pizzę i przysunął się do Wade’a, opierając czoło o jego skroń, gdy nie udało mu się przekręcić jego głowy tak, by mogli sobie patrzeć w oczy.

\- Hej – zaczął delikatnie. Wade słuchał, zawsze to robił, choć nie zawsze to okazywał. – Wierzę, że w ludziach jest dobro. Że popełnione błędy nie muszą ich definiować. Popełniłeś większy błąd niż Flash, choć każda krzywda uczyniona człowiekowi jest jednakowo zła. Mimo to zmieniłeś się. Widziałem na własne oczy, że Flash tego żałuje i wierzę, że przy odrobinie pomocy może się zmienić. Tak jak ty się zmieniłeś. Nie skreślaj go, jeśli już, bądź dla niego przykładem. Kto jak nie ty, przyszły Avengerze? – spytał i ucałował kącik ust najemnika.

Wade drgnął i po chwili poruszył nieznacznie głową, zwracając twarz, a raczej jej połowę, w stronę Petera, który momentalnie zatonął w bieli skupionego na nim oka.

\- Odpowiedz mi, ale tak szczerze – zaczął Deadpool, zwilżając uprzednio wargi językiem – nie jesteś czasem Jezusem, eh?

Peter roześmiał się i objął swojego chłopaka, który natychmiast odwzajemnił uścisk, wtulając twarz w jego wilgotne włosy.

\- Nie, ale to miły komplement – odpowiedział i spojrzał mu w oczy. Szybko jednak jego wzrok powędrował na usta Wade’a. Bez pośpiechu pocałowało je namiętnie, pakując się najemnikowi na kolana.

Trwali tak w tym uścisku i pocałunku dobrą chwilę, nawet nie miał pojęcia ile dokładnie, tak bardzo się w tym wszystkim zatracił, ale gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, było im gorąco, ich oddechy przyspieszyły jakby właśnie skończyli biec, a pizze były już całkowicie zimne.

\- Mogę w końcu dostać moje później? – zapytał Wade i wydął usta, by szansa na zgodę była większa.

Peter nie mógł się oprzeć takiej minie.

\- To już nie „później” a „teraz” – zauważył.

Nim jeszcze skończył to mówić, Deadpool podniósł go i zaniósł do sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi nogą. Nie zapalili światła, więc trochę się namęczyli, nim udało się im nawzajem rozebrać, zwłaszcza że spieszyło im się bardzo. Tak bardzo, że gdy w końcu ciuchy znalazły się dosłownie wszędzie, Wade nie tracił czasu i szybko przygotował swojego kochanka.

Peter jęknął głośno, gdy Deadpool w niego wszedł. Przez jedną krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to wszystko słychać w mieszkaniu obok i czy Flash będzie wiedział kiedy uprawiają seks i czy już tego nie wie. Na szczęście ta chwila zmartwienia nie trwała długo, bo gdy Wade zaczął poruszać biodrami, jakby co najmniej przez miesiąc się nie kochali, Peterowi uleciało z głowy wszystko, co niezwiązane z najemnikiem i ostrym rżnięciem, przez które dosłownie widział gwiazdy i które – jak się później po wszystkim okazało – dostarczyło doznań tak silnych, że nie kontrolując swojej siły, Peter złamał wezgłowie łóżka jak zapałkę. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, nie rozwalił go kompletnie, ale wbił sobie w dłonie parę drzazg, które później Wade z największą czułością wyciągał jedna po drugiej, chichocząc jak głupek ilekroć przypominał sobie genezę tych zranień. Peterowi nie było już tak do śmiechu. Może jednak powinni pomyśleć o łóżku z żelazną ramą?

Drugiej rundy nie było, choć najemnik bardzo na nią nalegał. Peter zbył go krótkim „później” i udał się pod prysznic. Gdy obaj się wykąpali, odgrzali sobie pizze w piekarniku i dokończyli jedzenie, oglądając któreś z kolei marne filmidło z Seagalem.  

Wade siedział przed telewizorem aż do wieczora, ale Peter po zjedzeniu obu swoich pizz wyciągnął się na kanapie, z głową na kolanach swojego chłopaka i zabrał się za czytanie. Geniusz geniuszem, ale skądś wiedzę musiał czerpać, a dawno się już nie uczył.

Około ósmej, obaj wyszli na patrol. Peter założył strój, a na niego jeszcze cywilne ciuchy, choć zrezygnował z butów. Nie chciał by ktoś z sąsiedztwa domyślił się, kto jest Spidermanem, więc wyszedł jako Peter Parker w swojej starej masce. Wade nie przejmował się podobną kwestią i po prostu wyszedł przed budynek, a on wraz z nim. Wsiedli razem na motocykl i dopiero po opuszczeniu dzielnicy Peter pozbył się nie tylko starej maski, ale i ubrań, a Harleya porzucił na rzecz sieci.

Ledwo zaczęli właściwy patrol – on z powietrza, a Deadpool z ziemi – a już natknęli się na coś podejrzanego.

\- Widzisz to co ja? – zapytał ze ściany budynku, na której wylądował. Cegła, z której był zrobiony była mokra od deszczu, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to ani trochę we wspinaczce.

\- Czysto i wyraźnie – odparł w komunikatorze Wade. Zaparkował motocykl przecznicę dalej od miejsca, które obserwowali, sam najemnik obserwował ich cele ze spowitej cieniem alejki. – Złomiarze.

Peter prychnął. To określenie pasowało do trzech typków, którzy właśnie wynosili z jakiegoś mieszkania kartony pełne metalowych części, które następnie pakowali do furgonetki zaparkowanej przed budynkiem. Ewidentne przestępstwo.

\- Trochę późna pora na przeprowadzkę – zauważył Peter. Napis na furgonetce wskazywał na to, że to jakaś firma załatwiająca przewóz mebli i innych gratów do nowych domów. – Kto normalny ma tyle metalu w domu?

\- Iron Man? Przeciętny Islandczyk?

\- Nie wyglądają jak Tony, ale jestem skłonny rozważyć Islandczyków.  

\- Zapytajmy ich! – zaproponował i ruszył przed siebie.

Peter wylądował obok najemnika i obaj cicho podeszli do furgonetki, która była już w połowie załadowana. Wszyscy trzej mężczyźni byli teraz w budynku, nikt nie pilnował pojazdu. Gdyby chcieli, mogliby go teraz ukraść. Zamiast tego przemknęli się bliżej drzwi domu.

W środku paliło się światło, mieszkanie było opuszczone i najwyraźniej robiło za magazyn, w którym było jeszcze sporo kartonów. Odpowiedzialni za ich przenoszenie mężczyźni grzebali w nich i przekładali część zawartości, żeby wszystko idealnie się mieściło.

Niezauważeni jeszcze przez nikogo, wślizgnęli się do środka i oparli nonszalancko o ściany po obu stronach drzwi. Chcieli zobaczyć reakcję przestępców, gdy się odwrócą, ale ci jak na złość wciąż byli zajęci. Amatorzy, pomyślał Peter i odchrząknął tak głośno i ostentacyjnie, jak tylko potrafił.

Mężczyźni odwrócili się szybko, a Wade natychmiast otworzył dziób.

\- By uchronić świat od dewastacji!

\- Pool, nie – powiedział kręcąc głową.

\- Ugh – jęknął zawiedziony i odepchnął się od ściany. – Psujesz zabawę. Jak zwykle.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? Jestem tym bardziej sztywnym w drużynie – usprawiedliwiał się, choć było to oczywiste kłamstwo.

\- Mamy przejebane – odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn.

\- W rzeczy samej – przyznał im rację Deadpool. – Dlatego bądźcie tak mili i od razu się poddajcie.

Przestępcy jak jeden mąż klęknęli. Peter i Wade popatrzyli na siebie zaskoczeni.

\- To było proste – powiedzieli jednocześnie i znów popatrzyli na siebie. – Jinx!

\- Cholera, byłeś szybszy o jedną milisekundę! – zdenerwował się Wade.

 - Najlepszy jinx na zachodzie – pochwalił się nieskromnie i zdmuchnął „dym” z palców ułożonych w dłoń.  

Nagle zmysł zakuł go z tyłu głowy. Kątem oka Peter zobaczył jak jeden z mężczyzn korzysta z ich zdekoncentrowania i sięga po coś, co miał ukryte za plecami. Facet rzucił tym czymś, co okazało się noże, który zmierzał w stronę Wade’a.

Najemnik patrzył niewzruszony na nóż, zapewne chcąc go złapać, prawdopodobnie po prostu w ciało, ale Peter nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić. Obrócił się błyskawicznie, uniósł dłoń do góry i wystrzelił sieć, która pomknęła w stronę noża i trafiła go tuż przed tym, jak ten dotarł do celu.

Peter zamachnął pajęczyną i odrzucił nóż w bok, daleko poza zasięg jakiegokolwiek z mężczyzn. Zaskoczony swoim czasem reakcji odwrócił się do najemnika, szczerząc się pod maską.

\- Złapałem go! – zawołał ucieszony, a Wade zaklaskał.

Zmysł znowu się objawił. Tym razem Peter zobaczył zagrożenie w wizji i jak na autopilocie poruszył ręką, by złapać nóż rzucony w jego stronę. Wade był jednak szybszy.

Najemnik wystawił rękę i w ostatniej chwili umieścił ją przed twarzą Petera. Ostrze wbiło się w dłoń, zatrzymując się dopiero gdy rękojeść natrafiła na przeszkodę. Centymetr dalej i czubek noża trafiłby w swój cel.  

Peter zadrżał, raczej z powodu adrenaliny w żyłach niż ze strachu. Nie był przerażony tylko wkurzony, że przeszkodzili mu w ekscytowaniu się nową sztuczką i zranili mu chłopaka. Wściekły spojrzał groźnie na skulonych przestępców, starając się, by mogli jego zły humor wyczuć nawet mimo maski.

Chyba się udało.  

\- Tak bardzo mamy przejebane – powiedział ten sam, który odezwał się za pierwszym razem.

\- Rzucanie nożem we mnie mogę wybaczyć, ale w mojego… - Wade zawahał się przez moment, w międzyczasie wyjmując nóż z dłoni. Rana momentalnie zaczęła się zasklepiać. – W mojego przyjaciela? Niewybaczalne. Macie, łapcie.

Deadpool z szybkością atakującego węża rzucił zdobytym i własnym nożem. Mężczyźni nawet nie drgnęli i prawdopodobnie wyszli na tym lepiej. Jednemu ostrze nacięło skórę tuż przy oku, a drugiemu wbiło się pomiędzy nogami, zaraz przed kroczem. Peter widział, jak facet się posikał.

Trzeci z mężczyzn, który nie rzucał w ogóle nożem nie oberwał wcale. Zesztywniał za to cały i uśmiechał się niewinnie.

\- A teraz… – tylko po to, by wydać się bardziej fajnym, Peter wystrzelił sieć i przy jej pomocy doskoczył do przestępców, stając tuż przed nimi  – opowiecie mi, co wy tu knuliście?

\- Zwykła usługa kurierska, to wszystko – zaśmiał się ten, który nie oberwał nożem. – Jesteśmy niewinni.

\- A chuja tam! – krzyknął Deadpool i podszedł do nich, zabierając swój nóż spomiędzy nóg jednego faceta. – Od kiedy kurierzy używają broni, eh?

\- To niebezpieczne miasto! – pisnął zasikany.

\- Nie macie nawet pojęcia jak bardzo. – Peter przewrócił oczami słysząc ten złowrogi ton swojego chłopaka, który chwycił jednego z mężczyzn za szyję i podniósł go do góry. – Pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że zabiję cię na końcu?

\- Nic takiego nie mówiłeś! – wychrypiał spanikowany. Facet wierzgał nogami, a jego towarzysze przyglądali się temu przerażeni. Peter tylko czekał, aż któryś w końcu pęknie.

Wade wypuścił nagle mężczyznę i tupnął nogą.

\- Zepsułeś mi cytat! – powiedział wściekły i sięgnął po pistolet, którym wymierzył w biedaka. – Za to na pewno cię zabiję i bynajmniej nie na końcu!

\- Nie będziesz nikogo zabijał – zabronił mu Peter. 

\- Psujesz mi zabawę – zauważył znowu i wymierzył teraz do niego. – Nie podoba mi się to.

\- Nie daj się zabić, Spidey! – krzyknął któryś. – Jeśli ciebie zabije, to nic go już nie powstrzyma przed zabiciem nas!

\- Może to i lepiej – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami. Obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia. – Miło było was poznać, pa!

\- Czekaj! Powiemy ci wszystko tylko nie zostawiaj nas z tym krwiożerczym psycholem!

\- Tylko nie krwiożerczym, okej?! – poprosił.

Peter wrócił z zadowoleniem do grupki złapanych i przyklęknął przed nimi, podczas gdy Wade wciąż odgrywał rolę złego gliny.

\- To co tam macie w tych kartonach i kto wam zlecił zabranie ich? – zapytał, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak mężczyźni zerkają niespokojnie na Deadpoola.

\- Ni.. Nie wiemy – odparł jeden. – Dostaliśmy dziesięć tysięcy w gotówce, klucze do domu i tej ciężarówki, i list z informacją, że dostaniemy drugie tyle jeśli przewieziemy te rzeczy w jakieś miejsce.

\- Jakieś? – warknął Wade, nieusatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią.

\- Po zabraniu stąd rzeczy mieliśmy zadzwonić pod numer podany w notatce – kontynuował drugi facet. – Potem na telefon, z którego zadzwonimy mieliśmy dostać dalsze instrukcje gdzie to przewieść. Łatwa forsa, chcieliśmy nawet świsnąć parę z tych bibelotów, żeby je potem opchnąć, kto by nie skorzystał?

\- Każdy z przynajmniej jedną działającą połową mózgu? – zasugerował Peter.

\- Hej, ciekawe czy tobie tak łatwo wychodzi życie od jednego tygodnia do drugiego – zakpił przestępca, ale natychmiast umilkł, gdy Wade zawarczał. Świetnie się spisywał jako groźna bestia.

\- Gdzie macie tę notatkę? – Trzeci facet chciał zacząć grzebać po kieszeniach. – A, a, a! – ostrzegł go natychmiast Peter i wskazał na najemnika. – Powolutku, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.

Mężczyzna dostosował się i cały czas patrząc na najemnika, ostrożnie wyciągnął list, który natychmiast podał Peterowi. Ten przeczytał go szybko, ale nic mu on nie mówił ważnego. Wiadomość napisano na komputerze i wydrukowano. Papier był całkowicie zwyczajny, bez żadnych znaków, a numer telefonu nie wzbudzał żadnych podejrzeń.

Przekazał notatkę Wade’owi, a ten bez słowa zadzwonił pod wybrany numer z jakiegoś dodatkowego telefonu, który nosił przy sobie. Nikt nie odebrał, nie przyszły też dodatkowe instrukcje, choć w notatce było napisane, że przyjdą natychmiast.

Peter podszedł do jednego z okien i wyjrzał przez nie ostrożnie. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby byli obserwowani, choć zmysł na nic takiego nie wskazywał. To by jednak wyjaśniało brak smsa zwrotnego.

\- Widzisz kogoś? – zapytał Wade.

\- Babcię wyprowadzającą wielkiego dobermana – odparł i westchnął. – Nic.

\- Telefon nie zadziałał, idziecie do piachu – poinformował przestępców Wade.

Mężczyźni zaczęli błagać, by się zlitował. Zrobił to Peter, odsuwając najemnika.

\- Nie idziecie do piachu – zapewnił ich, a ci odetchnęli z ulgą. – Idziecie za to do więzienia.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić!

\- To my jesteśmy ofiarami!

\- Ta, własnej głupoty. Mama wam nie mówiła, że nie bierze się podejrzanych pieniędzy i listów?

\- Ale im dogadałeś! – pochwalił Wade.

\- Dziękuję, miły panie.

Ukłonili się sobie nawzajem, a gdy jeden z typów próbował wstać i uciec, nie zaszedł daleko. Peter przykleił go do podłogi, to samo zrobił z pozostałymi. Razem z Wadem skończyli po tym pakowanie sprzętu. Nie mogli go tu zostawić, bo ten, kto go tu ukrył, mógłby po niego wrócić, zwłaszcza po fiasku z przeprowadzką.

\- Jak już wspomniałem dzisiaj, mam parę magazynów do użytku w Nowym Jorku – przypomniał Deadpool, gdy zadzwonili po policji i zamierzali się już zmywać.

\- Więc do magazynów – postanowił Peter.

Udali się do doków, Wade prowadził. Gdy dojechali na miejsce, najemnik od razu wskazał, które magazyny są jego. Bez zastanowienia Peter ruszył do drzwi jednego, ale Deadpool poszedł w innym kierunku.

\- Chodźmy do tego! – powiedział i podbiegł, by otworzyć drzwi.

W środku – co nie dziwne – znajdowała się cała masa broni palnej różnego rodzaju i kalibru. Peter miał nadzieję, że w tym arsenale nigdy nie wybuchnie pożar, bo materiałów wybuchowych też tu nie brakowało.

Skonfiskowane kartony wypakowali i ustawili pod jedną ze ścian, jeden obok drugiego. Zastanawiał się kto zlecił to wszystko i po co. Sprzęt wyglądał na bardzo zaawansowany, zapewne jakiejś firmy. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to może należeć do Starka, który miał ostatnio kłopoty z kradzieżami, ale logo znajdujące się na niektórych częściach się nie zgadzało, w ogóle nie przypominało S. 

\- Jak myślisz, czyja to sprawka? – spytał najemnika, gdy zamykali za sobą magazyn.

\- Zorganizowanej siatki złomairzy?

\- Przestań z tymi złomiarzami – poprosił, nie mogąc się jednak nie uśmiechnąć.

Deadpool wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, kogo to obchodzi, znajdziemy typa albo typkę prędzej czy później – powiedział pewny siebie i nastawił pięść do żółwika. – Spiderman i Deadpool to zbyt dobry duet, by ktokolwiek się nam wymknął.

\- Święta racja – potwierdził z uśmiechem i razem z Wadem kontynuował patrol. Sprawą skradzionych części zajmą się później.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witamy ponownie w obsadzie, Flash! No i oczywiście pan Jameson pojawił się we własnej osobie. Świetnie mi się pisze tego drugiego. Nie mogę się też doczekać kolejny okazji do pisania nowego, odmienionego Flasha. Czy podejrzenia Petera okażą się prawdą i to faktycznie podstęp Normana? Zobaczymy, ale póki co lepiej żeby Peter miał się na baczności ;)
> 
> Dodałam liczbę rozdziałów, jaką będzie miała ta historia. Raczej nic się już pod tym względem nie zmieni, ale w razie czego będę informować na bieżąco, czy będzie ich mniej czy więcej :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wreszcie jest! Dobrze że niedługo zaczynam tygodniowy urlop. Jak nie złapie mnie lenistwo, to postaram się więcej napisać :D

Nie udało im się podczas reszty patrolu znaleźć dalszych śladów zabezpieczonego sprzętu. Wade zadzwonił jeszcze raz na numer z kartki, ale znowu nikt nie odebrał, był tylko sygnał, a potem połączenie przerwało się automatycznie.

Próbowali wywęszyć coś w miejscu, które robiło za magazyn, ale gdy przybyli na miejsce, policja już tam była i zabezpieczyła mieszkanie. Faceci, którzy zostali przez kogoś wynajęci, siedzieli zakuci w radiowozie. Teoretycznie mogliby poczekać aż policja się zwinie i zacząć szukać, ale nie chciało im się tyle czekać, zwłaszcza że mieli ograniczony czas z racji zajęć Petera następnego dnia i musieli wcześniej iść do domu. Zanim jednak to zrobili, złapali jeszcze kilku gagatków, którzy myśleli, że włamania do cudzych samochodów czy automatów z napojami im się upieką.

Peter przespał kilka godzin – zdecydowanie za mało jak na jego gust – nim musiał wstać i wyszykować się na uczelnie. Musiał przyznać, że trochę się tym stresował, zupełnie jak pierwszego dnia. Z przerażeniem w oczach wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w lustrze, gdy się golił, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, co go będzie czekało po przyjeździe na uniwerek, jako że w środę odstawił taką, a nie inną szopkę. Chociaż to z Tonym to był jego pomysł, zaczynał tego powoli żałować. Był tak podekscytowany plusami takiej uwagi, że całkowicie zignorował minusy, dopiero teraz sobie o nich przypominając. Jakby tego było mało, Wade musiał pogorszyć całą sprawę, odwalając szopkę numer dwa.

Mimo że wciąż był przekonany co do tego, że nie stał się nagle celebrytą, to sporo uwagi będzie mu teraz poświęcane. Jako Spiderman to znosił i chełpił się tym, ale jako Peter Parker? Chyba jednak nie był na to tak przygotowany, jak się spodziewał. Jeśli pojawienie się u jego boku Tony’ego wywołało zamieszanie, to nie chciał nawet myśleć, co będą o nim myśleć i mówić teraz, gdy Deadpool pocałował go na oczach wszystkich. A jeśli jeszcze ktoś potajemnie zrobił zdjęcia… Niby nie widział nikogo z telefonem w ręku, ale był zbyt pochłonięty pocałunkiem, by zwracać na to większą uwagę. Oby się teraz nie okazało, że będzie tego żałował, gdy zobaczy swoją twarz na pierwszych stronach gazet czy w telewizji

\- Będzie dobrze – próbował się pocieszyć.

Spłukał resztki pianki z twarzy i jeszcze raz się sobie przyjrzał, chcąc się upewnić, że zgolił wszystko. Zauważył jednak coś innego, uparcie pchające mu się do oczu włosy. Sfrustrowany odgarnął grzywkę z czoła, ale opadła mu tam z powrotem. Naprawdę powinien się ostrzyc, bo w przeciwnym razie będzie musiał podpinać te kłaki spinką, żeby mu nie przeszkadzały. Może ciocia mogłaby go ostrzyc? Robiła to, gdy był młodszy, mogłaby znowu. Przy okazji by ją odwiedził, bo dawno się nie widzieli.

Póki co tylko przeczesał włosy na bok z nadzieją, że będą się tam same trzymać i wyszedł z łazienki, omal nie wpadając na Wade’a, który stał przed drzwiami.

\- Zrobiłem ci lunch – poinformował z dumą i podstawił mu pod nos schludnie zapakowane w pudełeczko kanapki.

\- Wow, dzięki – ucieszył się i pocałował najemnika w ramach podziękowań. – Podwieziesz mnie na zajęcia?

\- Jasne, że tak. Nie pozwolę żeby Stark znowu to zrobił.

\- I tak by pewnie nie miał czasu. – Peter uśmiechnął się. – Poza tym, po tym co było dwa dni temu wolę znowu nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Może będzie miał szczęście i przez to że nie było go jeden dzień na uniwerku, to już nikt nie będzie pamiętał co się wydarzyło.

\- Dobrze. – Wade’a usatysfakcjonował ten brak rywalizacji. – Niestety nie przyjadę po ciebie i nie odwiozę ci nie praktyki.

\- W porządku, tego już nie musisz robić – zapewnił. – Mogę tylko spytać dlaczego?

\- Przywiozą dzisiaj meble, a poza tym muszę zamówić kogoś do ogarnięcia tego przejścia. – Deadpool wskazał na dziurę w ścianie. – Muszę więc być w domu, ale mogę przyjechać po ciebie i zabrać cię do domu.

\- Okej, wiesz o której kończę, możesz wpaść – zgodził się i popatrzył jeszcze raz na niedokończone przejście. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy wszystko będzie skończone. – Tylko nie składaj mebli bez mnie, pamiętaj o naszym zakładzie.

\- W życiu bym o takim nie zapomniał! – oburzył się. – Zarówno przegrany jak i zwycięzca będzie się miał z czego cieszyć.

Peter pokręcił głową, gdy Wade puścił mu oczko i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Skoro i tak będziesz siedzieć w domu, to załatw coś na swoje bronie i sprzątnij w końcu ten burdel – poprosił, wskazując na porozrzucane wszędzie pistolety, noże i inne niebezpieczne przedmioty. – Masz już gdzie je trzymać, więc zabierz je stąd.

\- A nie może tu zostać choć kilka pistolecików? – zapytał z nadzieją. – Co jak będą mi potrzebne?

\- W naszym mieszkaniu? – zdziwił się.

\- Może nas ktoś zaatakować!

\- Nikt nas tu nie zaatakuje, Wade. Wszyscy się ciebie boją – przypomniał mu.

\- Nigdy nie wiesz. – Najemnik podszedł nagle do okna i wyjrzał przez nie ostrożnie. Peter zrobił to samo i zobaczył przed domem tylko kilku ich sąsiadów oraz Jeffa i Malcolma pijących na schodach. – Myślisz, że nasi sąsiedzi bardzo by się wkurzyli, gdybym wykopał wokół bloku fosę, a na dachu postawił wieżyczkę?

\- Zamontuj jeszcze rakiety ziemia-powietrze – zasugerował, oglądając wygłupy swojego chłopaka.

\- I jeszcze kamień spadający po schodach. Indiana Jones, dziwki!

\- Daj sobie spokój i zawieź mnie na uczelnię, bo się spóźnię – powiedział i odciągnął go od okna, choć Wade próbował się zapierać rękoma.

\- Okej, zrobię to gdy nie będzie cię w domu – postanowił i wyrwał się z uścisku Petera. – Przebiorę się tylko i już cię odwożę, skarbie.

\- Świetnie, poczekam na zewnątrz.

Wade zniknął w sypialni, a on wziął swój plecak z przyszykowanym strojem w środku i wyszedł na korytarz, cofając się jednak zaraz z powrotem do mieszkania. Byłby zapomniał o planach nowych wyrzutni. Zgarnął je ze swojej biblioteczki, i spakował razem z resztą rzeczy. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to już dzisiaj będzie miał drugi zestaw wyrzutni i usprawni te, które już posiadał.

Wyszedł przed budynek, witając się po drodze z pijaczkami, którzy zajęci piciem tylko mu odmachali. Poczekał na Deadpoola przy motocyklu, choć długo nie musiał tego robić i już po jakichś dwóch minutach najemnik przeteleportował się obok niego w pełnym kostiumie. Znowu przyciągnie spojrzenia ludzi, ale teraz to już nie miało wielkiego znaczenia.

\- Mogę dzisiaj dłużej siedzieć na stażu – poinformował Wade’a, siadając za nim na Deadharleyu. Zanim założył kask, włączył jeszcze komunikator, który zabrał dziś z domu. – Zamierzam wreszcie popracować przy wyrzutniach, nie wiem ile mi się zejdzie. 

\- To co teraz w nich będzie? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem, wyjeżdżając jednocześnie na ulicę.

\- Na pewno to co zaproponowałeś, czyli bębenkowa zmiana naboju – odparł, trzymając się mocniej Wade’a, gdy ten zakręcił gwałtownie. – Poza tym to, o czym już mówiłem, ale jestem otwarty na propozycje, jeśli Tony podsunie jakiś pomysł.

\- Mogę ja też podsunąć?

\- Um… jasne, czemu nie? – zgodził się. Trochę to było zaskakujące, Deadpool nie był wielkim fanem technologii i choć jego podpowiedź, by naboje zmieniały się same była dobra, to jednak wynikała z jego znajomości brani palnej. Nie miał pojęcia co innego mógłby mu zaproponować.

\- Trzy słowa: laser, zegarek i automat do taco.

\- To nie były trzy słowa – zauważył. – Zresztą nie ma mowy.

\- No weź, to same przydatne rzeczy!

\- Automat do taco jest przydatny? – Miał wielką ochotę popukać teraz Wade’a w głowę, ale to będzie musiało zaczekać na później.

\- Kiedy przyciśnie cię głód, jak najbardziej.

Peter westchnął.

\- Nie będzie mi to potrzebne w walce, Wade.

\- Gówno prawda, wszyscy wiedzą, że jedzenie leczy utracone życie.

\- Jak by to w ogóle miało wyglądać?

\- Nie wiesz jak się je? – spytał zdziwiony.

Dupek, pomyślał Peter, dobrze wiedząc, że najemnik tylko się z nim bawi.

\- Maszyna do taco, Wade. Jak sobie wyobrażasz coś takiego na moim nadgarstku? – doprecyzował.

\- Z twoją siłą dałbyś radę coś takiego unieść, a z twoim mózgiem na pewno wpadłbyś na to, jak coś takiego stworzyć – wyjaśnił tak po prostu. – Serio, pomyśl o tym. Gdybyś nie robił akurat taco, zawsze mógłbyś komuś przywalić czymś takim w łeb.

\- Wiesz co? Zbuduję taką maszynę jak chcesz, ale nie na rękę. Tylko nie proponuj już nic więcej.

Przez takie pomysły zaczynał tracić wiarę w rozum Deadpoola.

\- Żadnego pomysłu? – załamał się.

\- Żadnego – potwierdził, ciesząc się, że Wade nie podchwycił tematu budowy maszyny do taco. Jak by to w ogóle działało?

Słyszał teraz tylko warkot silnika i ruch uliczny, najemnik milczał, ale Peter był gotowy na to, że ten w każdej chwili może powiedzieć coś głupiego. To było bardziej niż pewne, to ten rodzaj sytuacji, która zdarza się zawsze, jak wschód i zachód słońca, wiosna przychodząca po zimie czy Trump piszący jakiś głupi tweet. Gdyby można było stawiać na prawdopodobieństwo tego zdarzenia, to kurs u bukmacherów byłby niezwykle niski, tak pewne to było.

Trzy, dwa, wyliczał w myślach Peter. Jeden…

\- To może chociaż radio? – odezwał się jak na zawałowanie Deadpool, a on miał ochotę przyznać sobie złotą gwiazdkę za doskonałe wyczucie czasu.

\- Nie – odmówił, żałując że nie może wyłączyć komunikatora bez zdejmowania kasku.

\- No weź, nie chciałbyś bić ludzi słuchając ballady Eda Sheerana?

\- To nie brzmi zbyt klimatycznie – zauważył, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed uśmiechaniem. Absurdalne czy nie, za takie właśnie głupie teksty kochał Deadpoola.   

\- O to chodzi – odparł i przyspieszył, wciskając się pomiędzy dwie ciężarówki, które stały na światłach.

Peter poczuł ostrzeżenie od pajęczego zmysłu i odwrócił się w prawo, skąd szybko nadjeżdżał jaki samochód. Minął ich o włos, prawie trącając koło Deadharleya.

\- Oczy na drodze!

\- Gdzie?! – pisnął i zaczął się rozglądać. Peter walnął go w ramię, ale Wade tylko się zaśmiał. – To dla mnie zabawne, ale kiedyś naprawdę widziałem oczy na drodze, eh. Nie było mi wtedy do śmiechu.

\- Gdzie była wtedy reszta człowieka? – zapytał, ignorując niesmak na samą myśl o gałkach ocznych leżących na asfalcie.

\- Bo ja wiem? Tylu ich było w kawałkach, a ja jeszcze musiałem znaleźć swoją nogę, którą zgubiłem.

\- Jak można zgubić nogę? – zastanawiał się.

\- Zdarza się przy okazji eksplozji. Jestem prawdopodobnie jedynym człowiekiem na ziemi, przy którym powiedzenie „zapomnieć głowy, gdyby nie była przyczepiona do szyi” nabiera nowego znaczenia.

\- Nie trać jej nigdy w mojej obecności, okej? – poprosił. Wystarczyło mu, że widział już jego rękę oderwaną od reszty ciała.

\- Dobrze, że nie znałeś mnie w ostatnie Halloween. Próbowałem wtedy przebrać się za Ludwika XVI, eh, ale moja głowa nie chciała długo funkcjonować bez serca, a ciało bez głowy. – Wade opowiedział to rozczarowanym głosem, a Peter starał się nie wyobrażać sobie za dobrze tego „przebrania”, ale ponosił sromotna klęskę.

\- Masz może wybielacz?

\- Nie, wolę _Naruto_.

\- Mówię poważnie.

\- Ja też.

Peter znowu westchnął i oparł głowę o plecy najemnika, przeklinając w tym momencie kask, który nie umożliwiał lepszego kontaktu.

\- Da się jakoś odzobaczyć twoje ciało bez głowy? – zapytał z nadzieją. To było niesamowite jak bardzo kochał i jednocześnie nienawidził zdolności regeneracji Wade’a. 

\- Daj spokój, ucięta głowa wcale nie jest najbardziej obrzydliwym obrazem, widziałeś mnie w gorszym stanie.

\- Kiedy? – Nie przypominał sobie gorszej sytuacji, chyba że liczyć tą ze snu, ale o niej Deadpool nie mógł wiedzieć.

\- Na przykład kiedy… uh… A może dopiero zobaczysz? Przeczytałem scenariusz, może mi się pierdolić kolejność zdarzeń – mamrotał do siebie, ale dzięki komunikatorowi dało się to słyszeć.

\- Jaki znowu scenariusz? – zapytał skołowany. Chciał już dojechać na miejsce i posłuchać o czymś mniej skomplikowany, na przykład o fizyce kwantowej.

\- Nie ważne, nie było tematu! O, patrz, różowy Wolverine!

Peter przewrócił oczami, nawet nie spoglądając w stronę, którą wskazywał Wade.

Najemnik dowiózł ich bez szwanku na miejsce i zatrzymał Harleya przed uniwerkiem. Nie było niespodzianką to, że ludzie od razu zwrócili na niego uwagę, skoro przyjechał w swoim stroju. Peter poczuł się przez to nieswojo i musiał przypominać sobie, że przecież tego właśnie chciał, takiej uwagi, nie powinien teraz wybrzydzać.

Zbierając w sobie odwagę zsiadł z motocykla i zdjął kask, oddając go Deadpoolowi.

\- Życz mi szczęścia – powiedział i odwrócił się w stronę uniwersytetu, ale nim zdążył odejść, Wade złapał go za rękę i zatrzymał. – Co?

Najemnik uśmiechnął się, co widział doskonale, bo uniósł maskę do góry. Peter odwzajemnił ten uśmiech i bez kolejnych pytań pocałował najemnika na pożegnania, na moment zapominając o pozostałych studentach, którzy cały czas obserwowali z oddali ich tymczasowe rozstanie.

Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, Peter zauważył, że tak jak wczoraj, tak i dzisiaj nikt nie robi zdjęć. Dziwne. W dobie Internetu i aparatów w telefonie, było to naprawdę niespotykane. Wade na pewno za tym stał i coś mu mówiło, że nie załatwił tego w kulturalny sposób. To nie był jednak idealny moment na dyskutowanie o tym, więc chwilowo postanowił najemnikowi odpuścić i po prostu iść na zajęcia.

\- Do zobaczenia później. Nie zaczynaj składania mebli beze mnie – przypomniał mu i zaczął się oddalać.

\- Gdzież bym śmiał – odparł Deadpool, machając mu na pożegnanie.

Peter poczekał, aż odjedzie i dopiero wtedy ruszył na uczelnię. Co nie dziwne, oczy wszystkich zainteresowanych były zwrócone w jego stronę. Początkowo tylko ci, którzy widzieli jak przyjechał z Wadem się na niego gapili, ale im dalej się znajdował, tym więcej spotykał świadków wczorajszej szopki.

Ludzie komentowali jego osobę i to co wydarzyło się dwa dni temu, słyszał ich szepty, gdy przechodził obok, wszyscy kojarzyli go albo jako tego, który przyszedł ze Starkiem, albo jako tego, którego pocałował Deadpool. Albo jedno i drugie. To był dokładnie ten sam rodzaj fascynacji i zainteresowania jak w przypadku Spidermana, tylko tym razem nie miał tego szczęścia być tylko postronnym słuchaczem, o nie, tym razem był w samym centrum zainteresowania.

W porównaniu z poprzednimi wizytami na uniwerku, doznał teraz prawdziwego szoku. Jak wcześniej nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, tak teraz robili to wszyscy. Nie ważne obok kogo by nie przeszedł, gapili się z każdej strony. Miał wrażenie, że nawet w łazience by go obserwowali. Może przesadzał, ale naprawdę czuł się nieswojo z taką uwagą, gdy nie mógł ukryć się za maską albo udawać, że to nie o niego chodzi, tak jak w przypadku Spidermana. Bycie w centrum zainteresowania było fajne tylko wtedy, gdy nikt wokół nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że obiekt ich fascynacji znajduje się obok, wszystko słyszy i nie może być przez nich onieśmielająco obserwowany jak jakiś eksponat w zoo. Szkoda że dowiedział się o tym dopiero teraz i na własnej skórze, a nie zanim wpadł na genialny pomysł pochwalenia się znajomością ze Starkiem. Jakie to było dziecinne. Chciał się popisać lepszymi grabkami do piaskownicy i teraz ma.    

Po namyśle stwierdzał, że jednak lepiej jest być nikim niż głównym tematem plotek jakiejś społeczności. Może by jeszcze przeżył, gdyby go chwalono jak jego alter ego, ale nie, z tego co słyszał nikt go nie poklepywał po plecach, co najwyżej mu zazdroszczono, co nie dziwne znalazło się też parę obelg, ale nic takiego co w przypadku Spidermana. To oczywiście było zrozumiałe, nie oczekiwał niczego innego, nie był aż tak naiwny, ale nie spodziewał się, że różnica będzie tak znacząca i cała sytuacja aż tak wymknie się spod kontroli. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał słuchać pochwał na swój temat i być obserwowanym jako Spiderman, niż jako Peter Parker. Spiderman był bohaterem, zdążył już sobie wypracować jakąś reputację. Peter Parker był po prostu kimś ze znajomościami i sławnym chłopakiem. Dwie sławy, a tak różne.

Jakoś udało mu się dojść do budynku bez większych problemów. Choć ludzie wyraźnie byli zainteresowani, to nie podchodzili do niego, za co był im wdzięczny, zwłaszcza że gdyby szedł tu teraz jako Spiderman, skończyłoby się zapewne inaczej. Deadpoola też otoczyli, gdy tu przyjechał dwa dni temu. Pocieszał go fakt, że jego „sława” to jednak nie ten sam kaliber co sława superbohaterów, bo wtedy miałby już do końca przerąbane. Tak chociaż był ciekawym zjawiskiem, ale nie na tyle, by ludzie tracili przez to rozum. Na szczęście, bo jako po prostu Peter i tak by sobie z tym nie poradził. Co innego jako Spiderman, kiedy nie musiał patrzeć ludziom w oczy, maska ukrywałaby jego ewentualne rumieńce, a gdyby poczuł się za bardzo otoczony, mógłby z łatwością uciec. No i panikę miał już za sobą, jeśli chodzi o Spidermana. Może ta też mu zaraz przejdzie, ale nawet jeśli ,to coś mu mówiło, że i tak ta cała uwaga nie będzie go cieszyła tak jak miał nadzieję, że będzie.

\- Oi! Peter!

Słysząc ten znajomy szkocki akcent od razu zwrócił się w kierunku, z którego docierał. Uśmiechnął się na widok swoich znajomych, którzy siedzieli  na ławeczce, z gazetą na kolanach Sary.

\- Cześć wam – przywitał się i przystanął obok nich.

\- Masz sporo do wyjaśnienia, panie Parker – powiedziała z wrednym uśmieszkiem Sara i zaczęła cmokać. Peter od razu się zaczerwienił, wiedząc do czego się odnosi.

\- Co tu wyjaśniać? – zapytał zmieszany. Spojrzenia całej trójki były gorsze niż te, jakie serwowali mu pozostali studenci.

\- No nie wiem, może zacznij od tego, jak zostałeś chłopakiem pierdolonego Deadpoola? – poprosił uniesionym głosem Colin.

Peter rozejrzał się spanikowany, czy ktoś tego nie usłyszał. Zrobił to bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż dlatego, że rzeczywiście się bał. W końcu dzięki samemu najemnikowi nie było już czego ukrywać.

\- Nie ma za bardzo o czym opowiadać – zapewnił. – Spotkałem go na wycieczce szkolnej i…

\- Wycieczce? – przerwał mu zdziwiony Kevin. – To on jest taki młody? Chodził do liceum?

\- Ale ty tępy jesteś – stwierdził Colin, spoglądając na Spencera z niedowierzaniem. – Czy ten bysior wygląda ci na kogoś, kto ledwo co skończył liceum?

\- No nie.

\- Na obronę Kevina muszę wyznać, że miałem w liceum gościa o niezłej muskulaturze. – Peterowi stanął przed oczami Flash, który był przecież tego samego wzrostu co Wade, tylko znacznie słabiej zbudowany, ale wciąż lepiej niż przeciętny licealista w tym wieku. – Ale nie, nie chodził ze mną do szkoły, jest dziesięć lat starszy. Po prostu miał zlecenie w Oscorp i spotkaliśmy się. Dla mnie zrezygnował z zadania.

\- Jak romantycznie – zakpiła Sara. 

Peter zaśmiał się niezręcznie. Zachowanie Deadpoola było wtedy niezwykle miłe, ale nie wspominali go mimo wszystko dobrze. W końcu to przez tę decyzję Peter prawie zginął.

\- Tak czy inaczej – kontynuował – jakoś tak się złożyło, że wpadliśmy na siebie jeszcze parę razy przypadkiem. Choć jak teraz o tym myślę, to może Wade mnie śledził.

W sumie to by wyjaśniało te niesamowite zbiegi okoliczności.

\- Śledzenie takie romantyczne – zażartowała znowu Sara, obserwując go ciekawsko.

\- Potem zostałeś pomocnikiem, tak? – zapytał Kevin. – Pomagałeś mu na patrolach i robiłeś mu zdjęcia.

Peter przytaknął.

\- Skoro o zdjęciach mowa… - Colin sięgnął po gazetę i rozłożył ją na pierwszej stronie. To było dzisiejsze wydanie Daily Bugle, z jego zdjęciem na okładce. – Niezła fota.

\- Ledwo dorwałam tę gazetę – wyznała Sara. – W mieście trwa Spidermania, wszystkie egzemplarze gazet ze Spidermanem na okładce znikają w mgnieniu oka.

Spidermania, podobało mu się to określenie. Bardzo pasowało do trwającej fascynacji jego alter ego. Nawet gdyby się tym nie interesował, to trudno było przeoczyć samego siebie na okładkach gazet i w telewizji. Gdy dziś rano wstał, w wiadomościach znów o nim gadano. O tym i konferencji Avengers, którą najwyraźniej zwołano na godzinę trzecią po południu, ale ten temat szybko zszedł na dalszy plan, Spiderman był teraz ważniejszy. Ale już niedługo będą mogli łączyć oba tematy, gdy zostanie oficjalnym członkiem zespołu. Może tego będzie dotyczyć konferencja?  

\- Dzięki – powiedział dumny i wyciągnął rękę po gazetę. – Mogę?

Rudzielec podał mu Daily Bugle, a on szybko spojrzał na mały druczek pod zdjęciem, gdzie widniało jego nazwisko. Jameson spełnił jego prośbę, zaczynał karierę jako profesjonalny fotograf.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że już znasz Spidermana – powiedział pełnym podziwu głosem Kevin. – Poznałeś go osobiście czy tylko widziałeś, jak pracuje z twoim chłopakiem? Jak oni się poznali?

\- Um, tak znam go osobiście. – Czuł się jakby właśnie kłamał. – Rozmawiałem z nim raz, fajny facet. Poprosił Wade’a o pomoc w zostaniu bohaterem. Uznał, że skoro Deadpool też niezbyt długo siedzi w tym interesie, to będzie pomocny i tak się zaczęła ich współpraca, a ja mogłem zejść na dalszy plan.

Uf, udało się, na poczekaniu wymyślił jakieś proste kłamstewko. Na szybko sprawdził, czy jego znajomi mu uwierzyli i z ulgą odkrył, że nie wyglądali na podejrzliwych.  

\- To takie zajebiste.

\- To naprawdę nic takiego – starał się przekonać, choć sam wiedział, że jest inaczej.

\- Ta jasne, już nie bądź taki skromny, kolego – polecił mu Colin. – Dobrze, że tym się chwalisz, bo jest czym. Robiłbym to samo na twoim miejscu.

\- Bo jesteś bufonem – zauważyła Sara.

\- Nie słuchaj jej, to wcale nie jest bufonowate.

\- Może trochę – wtrącił Kevin. – Ale nam to nie przeszkadza, przynajmniej mnie. Nadal cię lubię.

\- Dzięki – zwrócił się do każdego z nich. To naprawdę dużo dla niego znaczyło. – Idziemy zająć jakieś miejsca? Zaraz zaczyna się wykład.

\- Peter ma racje, chodźmy.

Sara wstała pierwsza, a za nią Kevin i Colin. Całą czwórką ruszyli do sali wykładowej. Peter cały czas trzymał w dłoni gazetę, zastanawiając się czy jej nie zatrzymać na pamiątkę, w końcu zawierała jego pierwsze podpisane zdjęcie. Takie całkiem pierwsze zachował Wade, głównie dla siebie, teraz on też chciał mieć podobną pamiątkę.

Gdy jednak mieli już wejść na salę, gazeta została mu nagle prawie wyrwana. Prawie, bo instynktownie włączył moc przyczepiania i została mu w dłoni, która została szarpnięta. Zaskoczony odwrócił się, chcąc zobaczyć sprawcę tego wszystkiego i wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy zobaczył jednego z bliźniaków – Maxa.

Chłopak znowu pociągnął gazetę, wyraźnie zdziwiony tym, że nie udało mu się jej zabrać za pierwszym razem. Tym razem Peter mu pozwolił. Znajdzie sobie nową, może nawet prosto z redakcji.

\- Co tam trzymasz, Parker? – zapytał Max i razem ze swoim bratem spojrzeli na pierwszą stronę gazety. Peter czekał cierpliwie, aż natrafią wzrokiem na autora zdjęcia. – Ty to naprawdę jesteś żałosny.

\- O chuj wam chodzi? – spytał Colin, wychodząc nieco do przodu. Sara zrobiła to samo, wyglądali jakby chcieli go teraz oboje bronić. Kevin wolał nie ryzykować.

Bliźniacy go zignorowali, skupieni wyłącznie na Peterze, którego piorunowali wzrokiem. Peter chciał posłuchać, co mieli do powiedzenia, a potem zamknąć im dzioby, nie ważne jaką metodą. Nie zamierza pozwolić, by jakieś cwaniaki zepsuły mu studia.

\- Wielkie panisko się znalazło – powiedział Loczek. Peter zmrużył oczy, nie rozumiejąc co chłopak ma na myśli, ale ten szybko postanowił mu to wyjaśnić. – Ile zapłaciłeś, żeby to wszystko sobie załatwić, co?

Ah, o to chodziło. Ktoś był zły, że komuś innemu się powodziło, ale żeby od razu panisko? Okej, odwalił niezłą szopkę, ale nie ogłosił się przy tym samozwańczym królem uniwersytetu, chciał się tylko popisać, a nie wywyższać swoimi znajomościami. W kontaktach z innymi dalej zamierzał być tym samym nastolatkiem, co zawsze.

\- Czy to nie wy przypadkiem uważaliście, że znalazłem się tu innym sposobem niż płacąc? – zapytał ich. Minął swoich znajomych, dając im tym samym znak, że sam sobie poradzi. Dobrze było jednak wiedzieć, że w razie czego są w pogotowiu. – A teraz pytacie mnie, komu zapłaciłem za wszystko co mam?

\- Nie trzeba za wszystko płacić pieniędzmi – zauważył Max i uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

Miał ochotę im odpowiedzieć, by nie mierzyli wszystkich swoją miarą, ale to byłby cios poniżej pasa, czy może raczej coś godzące w ludzi, którzy naprawdę nie mieli wyboru i byli zmuszani do płacenia własnym ciałem. Nie szanował bliźniaków, ale takie osoby już tak.

Przyjął więc inna strategię.

\- Jesteście zazdrośni, czy jak?

\- Zazdrośni? – zdenerwował się jeden i drugi.

\- O co? – spytał Loczek i prychnął z rozbawieniem.

Nie planował się ani razu wywyższać, ale tych dwóch aż się o to prosiło. Miał już dość słuchania, że to co osiągnął to zasługa seksu czy czegoś jeszcze innego. Najpierw ten naukowiec u Starka, a teraz ci dwaj. Od czasu do czasu może się nie hamować i przestać robić z siebie najskromniejszego człowieka na świecie.

\- No nie wiem, może o to, że przyjaźnię się z Tonym Starkiem? – zaproponował na dobry początek. Mógł przysiąc, że jeden z bliźniaków zacisnął szczęki ze złości. – O to, że robię zdjęcia do jednej z najbardziej poczytnych gazet w mieście? O to że mój chłopak jest superbohaterem? Przyznajcie to, czujecie się przy mnie gorsi i wiecie co? Tak po prostu jest.

Wypowiadając ostatnie słowa, spojrzał w oczy najpierw jednemu bliźniakowi, a potem drugiemu. Obaj wyglądali jakby mieli zaraz wybuchnąć albo go uderzyć, ale żaden się nie ruszył, a on odwrócił się i wszedł do sali, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że niektórzy studenci obserwowali całe zamieszanie. Dobrze, jeśli ktoś jeszcze miał coś do powiedzenia na jego temat, dobrze się zastanowi zanim to zrobi.

\- Nie chcecie jeszcze czegoś powiedzieć? – usłyszał pytanie Sary, nim ona, Kevin i Colin dołączyli do niego w środku, usatysfakcjonowani równie mocno co on tym, że dowalił bliźniakom.

Jego pojawienie się w audytorium znowu zaciekawiło ludzi, zaczęły się kolejne szepty, ale tym razem je zignorował. Później się tym znowu pomartwi, teraz musiał ochłonąć, bo bliźniacy skutecznie podnieśli mu ciśnienie. Naprawdę przypominali kropka w kropkę Flasha. Przynajmniej tego z liceum, bo ten który teraz mieszkał obok niego wydawał się naprawdę w porządku. Może i bliźniacy kiedyś też by się zmienili jak Thompson, ale ewidentnie nie byli jeszcze gotowi na taką przeminę charakteru. O ile było w ogóle coś innego poza zdrowym rozsądkiem – którego zdawali się nie posiadać – co skłoniłoby ich do zmiany zachowania. Zwykle żeby zmienić podejście do ludzi potrzebny był jakiś impuls.

To mu przypomniało, że nie wiedział czemu dokładnie Flash nagle stał się taki miły. Jaki był jego impuls? Podobno nie chciał żadnych kwasów pomiędzy nimi teraz kiedy obok siebie mieszkają, ale nie musiał przy tym godzić się z Peterem. Musiało chodzić o coś innego. Co więc mogło go skłonić do takiej przemiany, żeby aż przepraszać? Zapytałaby, ale coś mu mówiło, że Thompson mu tego nie powie. Przynajmniej nie teraz.  

Nie wszyscy studenci jeszcze się zeszli, Peter nie miał więc problemu ze znalezieniem wygodnego miejsca dla siebie i swoich znajomych, którzy szybko do niego dołączyli, wyraźnie będąc pod wrażeniem tego, co przed chwilą powiedział bliźniakom.

\- Ale im dojebałeś – zaśmiał się Colin i szturchnął go lekko, na co Peter odpowiedział nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Chyba przez najbliższy czas nie będziesz się musiał nimi przejmować – zauważyła Sara, a Kevin jej przytaknął, choć nie wyglądał przy tym na przekonanego jej słowami. – Jeśli w ogóle.

\- Nie byłeś trochę za ostry? – zapytał Spencer. – Nazwałeś ich praktycznie bezwartościowymi.

Nie był z tego dumny, ale czasami trzeba być ostrzejszym. Takie osoby jak bliźniaki rozumieli tylko swój własny język, a tak się złożyło, że oni posługiwali się chamstwem.

\- Zasłużyli na to – usprawiedliwił się, mimo to i tak czuł maleńkie poczucie winy. – Nie zamierzałem pozwolić, by to się rozrosło jak w liceum. Wtedy musiałbym im przywalić w twarz, a nie chciałbym robić sobie kłopotów.  

\- Nie wiem czy chcieliby z tobą zadzierać – stwierdziła Sara. – Ja bym miała wątpliwości czy to dobry pomysł atakować byłego pomocnika Deadpoola.

\- Nie mówić już o tym – dodał Colin – że gdybyś wrócił do domu z podbitym okiem, to byłoby jeszcze gorzej.

Peter uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie reakcję i odpowiedź Wade’a. Raczej nie powinien się z tego śmiać, bo najemnik na pewno dążyłby do morderstwa, ale liczyła się sama troska.

\- Najpierw musieliby mnie trafić – zauważył. – A z tym mieliby problem.

\- Stówa na wygraną Petera – powiedział Colin do Sary, która prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Jak nie masz na co wydawać kasy, to sobie stawiaj, ale ja mam czynsz do zapłacenia.

\- Rodzice nie płacą za ciebie? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie wszystkim w mojej rodzinie podoba się, że nie związałam się z Hollywood, więc pieniążków jest ograniczona ilość.

\- Wow, to ssie – stwierdził rudzielec.

\- Przynajmniej dają ci te pieniądze – dołączył się Kevin. – Mnie ojciec wywalił z dom, gdy przyszedł list potwierdzający moje przyjęcie do Columbii.

\- To jak płacisz za studia i gdzie mieszkasz? – zapytał zmartwiony Peter. Nie sądził, że któryś z jego znajomych może mieć takie problemy.

\- Moi dziadkowie tutaj mieszkają, oni płacą i to u nich mieszkam – przyznał się zawstydzony. Jakby to był jakikolwiek powód do wstydu. Choć w jakimś stopniu Peter go rozumiał, sam nie lubił, gdy ktoś musiał mu pomagać w kwestii materialnej.

\- Czy tylko ja i Peter nie mamy problemów z pieniędzmi i wyborem studiów? – spytał Colin. – Moi starzy ucieszyli się, gdy mnie tu przyjęli.

\- Moja ciotka też, ale gdybym nie mieszkał z Wadem, to też miałbym problem z kasą – wyznał. – Trochę zarabiam na zdjęciach, ale nie stać by mnie było na czesne, czynsz, jedzenie i inne rzeczy.

\- Przynajmniej coś zarabiasz, ja jestem bezrobotny. – Colin odchylił się w krześle, wyraźnie zadowolony z faktu, że nie musi nigdzie pracować. – I zamierzam to tak zostawić aż do końca studiów.

\- Pieprzony leń – skomentowała Sara.  

\- Zamknij się!

Peter i Kevin wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Nie miał pojęcia jak kolega, ale on wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby ta dwójka kiedyś się zeszła. Za bardzo lubili sobie dogryzać, a przecież kto się czubi, ten się lubi. On z Wadem też lubili się przekomarzać, a wiadomo jak to się dla nich skończyło.

Mieli dziś dwa wykłady, oba po dwie godziny, z dwoma różnymi profesorami, z których drugim była kobieta. Czasami ciężko im ją było zrozumieć, bo raz mówiła ciszej, raz głośniej, ale jej wiedza była imponująca. Peterowi przypominała trochę Pepper, ubierała się nawet podobnie, różniły je tylko okulary noszone przez jego wykładowczynię i jej kolor włosów – czarny jak smoła.

Już po zajęciach, gdy całą czwórką wyszli przed uniwersytet, Peter był zdeterminowany, by jechać razem ze swoimi znajomymi, ale ze schodów znów dojrzeli gapiów skupionych na kimś stojącym blisko ulicy. Kimś ubranym w czerwono-czarny strój, z katanami sterczącymi zza pleców.

\- Chyba jednak nie wracamy razem – zauważył Kevin.

\- Przysięgam, że miał nie przyjeżdżać – zapewnił Peter. – Przepraszam was.

\- Ej, spoko, jeszcze mamy parę lat spędzonych ze sobą, zdążymy pojechać gdzieś razem – uspokoił go Colin i poklepał po plecach. – Idź do swojego chłopaka, bo jeszcze umrze z nudów od rozdawania autografów.

Jakoś wątpił w to, że ci wszyscy ludzie czekali na autografy. Nigdy nie wiadomo, jak najemnik by na taką prośbę zareagował, choć Peter miał podejrzenia, że skakałby z radości.

Pożegnał się ze znajomymi i nieco niechętnie ruszył w stronę Deadpoola, zastanawiając się co skłoniło go do zmiany planów na dzisiaj. Nie że się nie cieszył, że go widzi, zawsze będzie się cieszył, ale jego pojawienie się nie poprawiało całej sytuacji, w jakiej się obecnie znajdował. Jeśli przez te kilka godzin zainteresowanie jego osobą osłabło, to teraz znowu wzrosło, a to wszystko dlatego, że Wade postanowił znów się pojawić z jakiegoś powodu.

Ludzie rozstąpili się przed nim, gdy przechodził. To było nawet miłe, zwłaszcza że tym razem nie słyszał szeptów. Pewnie bali się mówić coś przy Deadpoolu, który uśmiechnął się pod maską i rozłożył ramiona do uścisku.

\- Petey, jak się masz, eh?! – zawołał i porwał go w swoje ramiona, nic sobie nie robiąc z widowni. Czemu miałby? Miał na sobie strój, czuł się pewnie i to nie on będzie znosił plotki na swój temat.

\- Świetnie – odparł z przekąsem i wyślizgnął się z uścisku, czując na sobie spojrzenie dziesiątek oczu. Wolałby się przenieść gdzieś dalej, ale nie chciał wyjść przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi na tchórza. – Co tu robisz? Nie miałeś pilnować remontu?

\- Dałem tym dwóm menelom flaszkę i pilnują za mnie – wyjaśnił i poklepał motocykl. – Przyjechałem cię podwieźć do Starka.

\- Przestań tym dwóm dawać alkohol – poprosił i dyskretnie dał najemnikowi znak głową, by przeszli gdzieś w bardziej ustronne miejsce. Wade od razu się dostosował, zeskoczył z Harleya i zaczął go prowadzić przed siebie. Poza samym Peterem, nikt nie poszedł za nim. – Już i tak za dużo go piją.

\- Tych wątrób nic nie zniszczy – zapewnił Deadpool. Gdy odeszli sporo kawałek od gapiów, znów się zatrzymał. – I jak się czujesz jako największa gwiazda szkoły?

Peter westchnął, co od razu zaniepokoiło Wade’a.

\- Wszyscy teraz szepczą za moimi plecami – wyznał.

\- Nie tego właśnie chciałeś przyprowadzając Starka do szkoły? – zdziwił się.

\- Tak, ale nie sądziłem, że będzie aż tak źle!- wyjaśnił załamany. – Zresztą nie chciałem pokazać się jako przyjaciel Tony’ego i chłopak Deadpoola jednego dnia.

\- Wyluzuj, to Nowy Jork, zaraz znajdą sobie coś nowego do plotkowania i wszyscy zapomną o tobie szybciej niż zdążysz powiedzieć Alzhaimer.

\- Alzhaimer.

Deadpool chyba nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, bo na kilka sekund zamarł jak zamieniony w kamień.

\- Jestem pewien, że już zapomnieli – odezwał się w końcu niepewnie.

\- Ta, ja też – odparł i wsiadł na Harleya, nie przejmując się brakiem kasku. – Jedźmy już, chcę zbudować nowe wyrzutnie.

\- Ta jest, kapitanie.

Deadpool odpalił silnik i ruszyli do wieży Avengers, co nie zajęło im zbyt dużo czasu. Z piskiem opon zaparkowali przed budynkiem.

\- No i jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił najemnik. – To będzie dwadzieścia dolców.

\- Nie za drogo? – zapytał, schodząc z motocykla.

\- Taka taryfa przewoźnika, co ci poradzę, kotku?

\- Pan wybaczy, nie mam pieniędzy.

Wade westchnął.

\- Podłe jest życie taksówkarza – stwierdził przybitym głosem.

Peter uśmiechnął się i podszedł do Deadpoola, a gdy był już dostatecznie blisko, nieznacznie uniósł jego maskę do góry, odsłaniając usta, które pocałował czule.

\- To wystarczy na zapłatę?

\- Skarbie, za coś takiego wywiózłbym cię nawet na koniec świata – zapewnił z ręką na sercu.

\- To za seks pewnie zabrałbyś mnie na księżyc, co? – zaśmiał się.

\- A chcesz zobaczyć księżyc? – rozochocił się od razu. – Przyjemne miejsce, ale wbrew pozorom nie jest zrobione z sera.

\- Moje dzieciństwo legło w gruzach.

\- Znam to uczucie, stary. – Wade otarł łzę wzruszenia i ponownie odpalił silnik. – Okej, wracam do domu. Nie wiem czy tych dwóch pijaków…

\- I czyja to wina? – przerwał mu, ale najemnik kontynuował, jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszał.

\- … odpowiednio zmotywuje gości, którzy ogarniają połączenie drugiego mieszkania.

\- Zaczekaj – zatrzymał go, gdy chciał już odjechać. Deadpool popatrzył na niego ciekawsko. – Mam jedno pytanie.

\- Tak – odparł od razu.

\- Jeszcze nie zadałem pytania.

\- Nie szkodzi, ja już odpowiadam tak.

\- Oh, czyli motywujesz tych robotników bronią? – zapytał, patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą.

\- Umm… nie? – próbował się wyłgać, ale Peter wiedział, że było dokładnie tak, jak podejrzewał.

\- Okej, załóżmy, że ci wierzę – powiedział. Był w nastroju na małe gierki. – Mam następne pytanie.

\- Strzelaj – zachęcił go. Uśmiechał się pod maską, jakby niczym się nie martwił, ale Peter potrafił wyczuć, że w środku się denerwuje.

\- Zauważyłem, że za każdym razem, gdy przebywaliśmy przed moją uczelnią, to nikt nie robił nam zdjęć, choć okazji było sporo i to jakich – zaczął, czując satysfakcję z tego, jak Wade powoli traci pewność siebie, mimo to dalej próbując udawać, że wszystko gra. – Czyżby twój Deagle miał z tym coś wspólnego?

\- A skąd! – zaprzeczył szybko. – Ja i broń? Haha, dobry żart, Petey!

\- Wade.

\- Ugj, dobra, zrobiłem to, okej?! Tylko przestań mnie tak świdrować tym swoim spojrzeniem!

\- Normalnie patrzę – zauważył. Nawet nie był w tym momencie zły, po prostu znudzony ciągle tym samym.

Wade zlazł z Deadharleya i złapał Petera za ramiona, potrząsając nim. 

\- Zrobiłem to dla nas, Peter! – tłumaczył się zdesperowany. – Dla nas! Gdyby nie ja, nasze zdjęcia byłby wszędzie. Wszędzie!

\- Przestań mną potrząsać! – poprosił. – Bo zaraz naprawdę ktoś nam zrobi zdjęcia!

Miał tu na myśli przechodniów, którzy co prawda nie zatrzymywali się, by przyjrzeć się wszystkiemu, ale przechodząc obok nich zwracali uwagę na to, co się dzieje, a Deadpool potrząsający jakimś Bogu ducha winnym cywilem nie mógł wyglądać dobrze.

Najemnik puścił go w chwili, gdy przechylał go do tyłu, ale Peterowi udało się utrzymać równowagę i po wyprostowaniu sobie bluzy na ramionach, skupił się znowu na swoim chłopaku, który niczym małe dziecko czekał na karę.

\- Musisz przestać grozić ludziom bronią. 

Tyle razy już to powtarzał, że przestało to już być zabawne.

\- Hej, to najbardziej efektywna metoda. Działa, po co z niej rezygnować, eh? – tłumaczył się.

\- Bo źle wpływa na twoją reputację? – zasugerował Peter. Przyszły Avenger nie powinien tak postępować.

 Wade machnął ręką.

\- Nie z takiego bagna się wychodziło – powiedział lekceważąco. – Ukończyłem z wyróżnieniem Wyższą Szkołę Propagandy imienia Josepha Goebbelsa, dam sobie radę ze zła prasą.

\- Raczej wyższą szkołę wciskania kitu – poprawił go.

Najemnik zmrużył oczy i przechylił głowę w bok.

\- To nie jest to samo?

\- Prawda – zgodził się z nim Peter po krótkim zastanowieniu.

\- Kontynuując, szkoła jest prawdziwa i mam nawet dowód na potwierdzenie. – Wade sięgnął do kieszeni pasa i wyciągnął stamtąd złożony świstek papieru, który już rozłożony podstawił Peterowi pod nos. – Dyplom. Widzisz? „Pan Deadpool”. To ja! – Wade wskazał z dumą na siebie, a Peter przewrócił oczami. – „Spełnił wszystkie warunki”, bla, bla, bla, i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

Peter przyjrzał się uważnie „dyplomowi”. Imię się zgadzało, nazwa szkoły też, była nawet pieczątka. Mimo to nie był tak głupi, by się na to nabrać. Zwłaszcza że użytym fontem był Comic Sans.

\- Wydrukowany czy kupiony na eBay’u? – spytał, sprawdzając jakość papieru. Zwykła kartka A4 odpowiednio przycięta.

\- To prawdziwy dyplom – upierał się Deadpool. – 100% legit, no scam.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na dyplom, tym razem nie skupiając się jednak na jego centralnej części.

\- Tu jest napisane, wyprodukowano w Chi…

\- Tak czy inaczej… - Wade odchrząknął nerwowo i pospiesznie schował dyplom z powrotem do kieszeni. – Jak widzisz, mam tytuł doktora, to więcej niż ty w tej chwili. Jako doktor propagandy jestem więc odpowiednio wykwalifikowany, by zaradzić swojej ewentualnej złej reputacji. Z moją wiedzą byłbym w stanie nawet wkręcić ludziom, że Kapitan Ameryka to nazista.

\- Ciągle o tym wspominasz – zauważył, przypominając sobie kilka innych sytuacji, kiedy Wade powiązał Steve’a z nazizmem.

\- Bo Marvel spierdolił sprawę! – poskarżył się. – Kazał mi dla Kapitana Nazisty pracować! Trauma na całe życie!

Peter przyglądał się niewzruszony przerysowanej rozpaczy swojego chłopaka, który nawet zaczął płakać dla lepszego efektu. Jak na kogoś, kto uczęszczał do szkoły nazwanej imieniem nazisty, to strasznie to przeżywał.

\- Potrzebujesz terapeuty czy shake czekoladowy wystarczy? – zapytał i podał mu chusteczkę. Zamiast ją wziąć, Wade chwycił go za nadgarstek, uniósł maskę do góry i wysmarkał mu się w rękaw. Peter cofnął rękę ze wstrętem i wykorzystał chusteczkę do pozbycia się glutów z ubrania.

\- Shake to dobra opcja – wychlipał najemnik.

\- Świetnie, to chodźmy sobie kupić po jednym – polecił, starając się strząsnąć resztki wydzieliny z nosa Wade’a. – Może mają tam ręczniki papierowe.

Powinien co prawda iść na staż, ale Tony raczej wybaczy mu drobne spóźnienie. Nie miał tylko pojęcia jak zareaguje na wieść, że spóźnił się, bo musiał pocieszyć Wade’a, który w zasadzie tego pocieszenia nie potrzebował, tylko lubił z siebie robić małe dziecko.

Kawałek od wieży znaleźli kawiarnię. Peter stawiał, zamówił więc shake’a dla siebie i dla najemnika, który czekał na zewnątrz, a gdy tylko dostał napój, przyssał się do słomki, jakby zawartość kubka była najwspanialszą rzeczą na świecie. Co było nieprawdą. Shake znajdował się co najwyżej na czwartym miejscu, za bronią, taco i Peterem.

\- Lepiej? – zapytał po chwili. Wade był szybki, czy może raczej zachłanny, bo już nie miał połowy napoju.

\- O wiele – odparł, oblizując usta. – Dzięki, panie arachnida.

\- Wow, od kiedy znasz takie mądre słowa? – zdziwił się i napił własnego shake’a.

\- Odkąd mieszka ze mną olbrzymi pajęczak. Musiałem zrobić małe research, żeby upewnić się, że nic mnie w nocy nie zeżre.

\- Jestem pewien, że zostawi cię w spokoju jeśli tylko będziesz go regularnie karmił, spełniał wszystkie jego zachcianki, przytulał, całował i kochał – zasugerował i puścił mu oczko.

Wade wyszczerzył się.

\- Da się załatwić.

Przeszli z powrotem pod wieżę, po drodze głównie siorbiąc przy piciu, jakiekolwiek rozmowy zostawiając na później, kiedy będą już w domu i trzeba będzie złożyć wszystkie meble, jakie zakupili.

\- Okej, zmywam się – postanowił Peter, gdy znaleźli się pod drzwiami wieżowca. – I pamiętaj, żadnego grożenia bronią, bo nikt do nas więcej nie przyjedzie wykonywać roboty. Już i tak wszyscy boją się przyjeżdżać do tej dzielnicy.

\- Właśnie jak im nie pogrożę, to nie przyjadą – zauważył najemnik. Dopił ostatnie krople shake’a i wyrzucił pusty kubek do kosza.

\- Wade – ostrzegł i był teraz całkowicie poważny.

\- Dobra, daruję sobie broń – obiecał i zasłonił usta. – Wpadnę cię później odebrać.

\- Pamiętaj, nie przyjeżdżaj za wcześnie. Wyrzutnie.

\- Skończysz nim się obejrzysz – powiedział z przekonaniem. – Na razie, skarbie.

\- Pa! – zawołał za nim, po czym odwrócił się i przy użyciu karty wszedł do środka, a po nużącej jeździe na górę doszedł do szatni, w której o dziwo już ktoś był. – Doktorze Octavius, nie spodziewałem się tu pana.

\- Otto wystarczy – zapewnił mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się do niego, narzucając na siebie fartuch. – Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę, Peter.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się. Podszedł do swojej szafki i zaczął się przebierać, cały czas patrząc jednak na Otto.

\- Wczoraj wpadłem na pomysł, co moglibyśmy robić na praktykach – wyjaśnił podekscytowany. – Niezbyt dobrze spełniałem do tej pory rolę twojego nauczyciela, ale dzisiaj to się zmieni! Zamiast nieco nudnej farmaceutyki, moglibyśmy popracować nad genetyką. Mamy parę myszy w laboratorium, a w archiwach zalega stary projekt polegający na mieszaniu DNA różnych zwierząt w celu stworzenia idealnej mieszanki.

To wszystko brzmiało interesująco, niebezpieczne eksperymenty na myszach trochę mniej, ale jeśli trzymaliby się zasad, to mógłby się zgodzić. Mógłby, gdyby nie miał już inny planów na ten dzień.

\- To brzmi świetnie, do… Otto – powiedział, nie wiedząc jak odmówić bez zranienia uczuć Octaviusa. Był bardzo podekscytowany tym pomysłem, pewnie przez to, że jego samego nudziła już farmaceutyka i chciał spróbować czegoś nowego. Peter nie chciał mu niszczyć dnia swoją odmową.

\- Świetnie, chodźmy!

Peter kompletnie nie spodziewał się złapania za rękę i bycia pociągniętym przez Otto do wyjścia. Fartuch zwisał mu tylko z jednego ramienia, nie zdążył zamknąć szafki, plecak został na ziemi, a wraz z nim strój, który każdy ciekawski mógłby zauważyć.

\- Otto, stój! – powiedział, ale mężczyzna był głuchy na jego prośby i dalej ciągnął go do drzwi, gdzie w końcu się zatrzymał, omal nie wpadając na Tony’ego, który właśnie chciał wejść.

\- Oh, panie Stark. – Octavius momentalnie stracił cały zapał i praktycznie stanął na baczność przed swoim szefem. – Właśnie zabierałem Petera do laboratorium. Mam pewien pomysł na jego praktyki i…

\- To nie będzie konieczne – uciszył go Stark. – Peter popracuje dzisiaj ze mną.

\- Oh. – Otto popatrzył z żalem na Petera, który uśmiechnął się do niego współczująco. Naprawdę było mu szkoda mężczyzny i chętnie by z nim popracował, ale obiecał już Tony’emu pracę przy wyrzutniach. – No trudno, może następnym razem.

Pokonany Octavius wyminął miliardera i sam udał się do laboratorium. Peter usłyszał, jak mamrocze coś zaciekle pod nosem, nie rozpoznał jednak konkretnych słów, ale miał przeczucie, że nie było to nic miłego. Tony zdawał się nie słyszeć tego co on, bo uśmiechnął się równie podekscytowany, co wcześniej Otto.

\- Gotowy pokazać mi swoje cudeńka?

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak to zabrzmiało? – spytał rozbawiony i cofnął się do szatni po plecak i żeby zamknąć szatnię.

\- Za dużo przebywasz z Wadem i przejmujesz jego skojarzenia – stwierdził Tony.

\- Trudno z nim nie przebywać, gdy się z nim mieszka – zauważył i dołączył do przyjaciela w drodze do warsztatu.

\- Znam pary, które żyjąc ze sobą w jednym mieszkaniu były jednocześnie w separacji. To możliwe.

\- Najpierw musiałaby nam grozić separacja – zauważył poprawiając w końcu niesforny fartuch.

W warsztacie nikogo nie było, gdy do niego weszli, tylko parę nieukończonych zbroi. Od razu podeszli do głównego stołu roboczego, a Peter położył na nim plecak, nie spiesząc się aż tak z wyciągnięciem stroju, co wyraźnie nie przypadło do gustu Starkowi.

\- No dalej, pokaż je – popędzał go. Jak małe dziecko, stwierdził Peter.

\- Nie przesadzasz trochę? – zapytał zmartwiony i wyciągnął strój. – Już je widziałeś przecież przedwczoraj.

\- Peter, myślałem, że coś nas łączy – powiedział rozczarowany. – Jako konstruktor powinieneś wiedzieć, co to znaczy zobaczyć nowy wynalazek. Nie mów, że nigdy nie miałeś ochoty rozłożyć na części jednej z moich zbroi, żeby zobaczyć co jest w środku.

\- Nie – odparł. – I zapomnij. Nie rozłożysz moich wyrzutni.

\- Jak mam je usprawnić bez rozkładania ich? – zapytał i sięgnął po strój, ale Peter odsunął go poza jego zasięg.    

\- Ty je usprawnisz? – zdziwił się. – Nie ma mowy, to mój wynalazek i ja go rozbuduję. Ty mi tylko będziesz dawał wskazówki.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie mogę nic sam zrobić? – przekonywał dalej. – Ty w tym czasie zbudujesz nowe wyrzutnie.

\- Nie – odmówił znowu. Wyrzutnie były jego dziełem i chciał, by tak pozostało. Lepiej by się czuł używając czegoś, czego konstrukcję znał całkowicie od podstaw. Gdyby Tony zbudował wyrzutnie albo chociaż w nich namieszał, w przypadku awarii miałby problem, jak je naprawić i musiałby lecieć do wieży, a tak wszystko naprawi w domu.

\- Dobra, będę tylko nadzorował – zgodził się niechętnie Stark. – Ale daj mi chociaż przyjrzeć się bliżej tym dziełom sztuki.

Peter z uśmiechem podał bluzę stroju. Tony momentalnie chwycił ją w swoje ręce i skupił na wyrzutniach. Oglądał je z każdej strony, mamrocząc samemu sobie wnioski, jakie wyciągał z budowy.

\- Niezłe, co? – zapytał z dumą. Zabawnie było widzieć Tony’ego tak zachwyconego. Człowiek, który zbudował wiele rzeczy tak się ekscytował wynalazkiem początkującego wynalazcy. Trudno było o lepszy komplement.

\- Sama prostota mnie zachwyca – wyjaśnił, przejeżdżając palcem od podstawy wyrzutni, aż po ujście sieci. – Zbudowałeś to z najprostszych części, jakie mogą istnieć. Jak to zrobiłeś?

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Oglądałem z wujem dużo McGyvera. Może to stąd to umiem?

\- Tak, na pewno – zgodził się ze śmiechem Tony. – Do czego służy to?

\- Do zmiany grubości sieci.

\- Pomyślałeś o wszystkim, co? – Tony zaczął majstrować przy ustawieniach. Wyjął też nabój, ale po chwili włożył go z powrotem. – Mogę?

\- Na zdrowie – odparł i z uśmiechem obserwował, jak Stark wkłada jedną rękę w rękaw bluzy. Miał większą dłoń niż Peter, ale materiał był na tyle elastyczny, że się dopasował.

Tony znów ustawił grubość sieci, po czym wystawił rękę przed siebie i nacisnął spust. Sieć pomknęła w kierunku ściany i trafiła w nią zaraz obok drzwi. Peter nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że każdy może tu wejść i zobaczyć, co robią.

\- Niesamowite – zachwycał się Stark. Sieć wciąż była przymocowana do wyrzutni, ale jednym ruchem nadgarstka oderwał ją, a ta opadła na podłogę. – Czułem moment, kiedy wyleciała. Musi być duże ciśnienie w zbiorniku.

\- Ta, jest spore, żeby dolecieć do oddalonych budynków – wyjaśnił, niespokojnie patrząc w stronę drzwi. – Um, nikt tu nie wejdzie?

\- Nikt niezaufany – zapewnił. – Friday, zamknij drzwi i powiadom mnie, kiedy ktoś będzie chciał wejść.

\- Oczywiście, panie Stark – odparło IA i po chwili zamek w drzwiach kliknął i załączył się kod.

\- Teraz lepiej?

\- Znacznie – potwierdził, odczuwając ulgę. – Dzięki.

\- A więc mówisz, że ta sieć wytrzymuje twój ciężar. – Tym razem Tony wystrzelił w sufit, ale za wcześnie puścił spust i tylko niewielki fragment sieci wystrzelił w górę. Doleciał, ale nie było mowy o wspinaniu się na nim.

\- Widziałeś przecież – zauważył, odnosząc się do walki z robotami. – Wytrzymują nawet więcej, a na pewno przeciążenie jakie na nią działa, kiedy się huśtam.

\- Tym bardziej jestem pod wrażeniem – wyznał i spróbował raz jeszcze. Za drugim razem już mu się udało. zadowolony podskoczył do góry i chwycił pajęczynę, zawisając kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. – Faktycznie mocna. W sieci nic nie będziesz zmieniał?

\- Raczej nie, przynajmniej nie teraz. Na razie priorytetem są wyrzutnie, w tym para nowych.

\- Okej, no to chyba czas wziąć się do roboty. – Tony wylądował na ziemi i zdjął wyrzutnię z ręki, oddając ją od razu Peterowi. – Od czego zaczynamy?

\- Może od usprawnienia tej pary – zaproponował, odkładając wyrzutnie na stół.

\- Najpierw musisz mi powiedzieć, co chcesz tu mieć.

Więc Peter mu wymienił. Tony uznał, że żaden z tych dodatków to nic trudnego do zbudowania, jedynie sterowanie głosem wymaga nieco dłuższego dłubania, bo trzeba napisać odpowiedni program, który będzie rozpoznawał tylko jeden, ewentualnie dwa głosy.

\- Pozwolisz, że pooglądamy sobie telewizję w międzyczasie? – zapytał Stark i nie czekając na odpowiedź kazał Friday włączyć wiadomości. – Zwykle słucham muzyki, ale dzisiaj telewizja wydaje się być ciekawsza.

Peter wzruszył ramionami. Nie przeszkadzał mu hałas telewizora, zwłaszcza w tle.

\- Dalej jest was tylko ta grupka, która walczyła w robotami? – spytał, przygotowując sobie narzędzia. Tony w tym czasie znosił potrzebne elementy.

\- Minus Thor – odparł, zbierając w różnych szuflad elementy potrzebne do zbudowania nowych wyrzutni i usprawnienia tych już istniejących. – Wrócił do Asgardu załatwić jakąś sprawę przed sobotą. Reszta drużyny też wróci dziś wieczorem lub jutro rano, wszyscy powinni zdążyć.

\- Zdążyć na co? – zdziwił się, ale Tony tylko wskazał na holoekran, na którym akurat leciała konferencja Avengers, prowadzona przez Kapitana. Peter podszedł bliżej, zapominając chwilowo o wyrzutniach.

\- Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie – rozpoczął Steve, uciszając tym samym dziennikarzy, którzy przedwcześnie chcieli zadawać pytania. Konferencja Avengers, to zawsze było ważne wydarzenie, bo wielu ludzi za każdym razem obawiało się, że podana zostanie na niej informacja o inwazji. Nic więc dziwnego, że zawsze tylu przedstawicieli mediów się na nich pojawiało. – Dziś będzie krótko, bo mam tylko jedną informację do przekazania, czy może raczej zaproszenie.

Peter spojrzał zaskoczony na Starka, ale ten tylko dał mu znać, by oglądał dalej.

\- Jak zapewne wiecie, w Nowym Jorku pojawił się ostatnio nowy superbohater, przedstawiający się jako Spiderman. Wszyscy byliśmy zaniepokojeni tym człowiekiem, ale mogę już państwa zapewnić, że nie grozi nam z jego strony żadne niebezpieczeństwo.

Dziennikarze zaczęli jazgotać, przekrzykując siebie nawzajem, by zadać pytanie. Steve cierpliwie czekał, aż pierwsza fala się zakończy i po ucieszeniu tłumu, mówił dalej.

\- Spiderman okazał się sojusznikiem. Nie tylko rozpoczął już współpracę z Deadpoolem, pomógł nam także w ataku nieznanych maszyn, który miał miejsce w środę. W podzięce za pomoc, razem z reszta zespołu postanowiliśmy przyjąć go wraz z Deadpoolem do Avengers. Oficjalna prezentacja nastąpi jutro, o godzinie siódmej wieczorem, w naszej siedzibie głównej. Dlatego zaznaczyłem, że ta konferencja to zaproszenie, gdyż zapraszam po jednym dziennikarzu lub dziennikarce z wielu amerykańskich mediów, jak i tych z innych państwa. Oczywiście nie wszyscy zostaną wpuszczeni, nie mamy tyle miejsca, ale chętnych proszę o kontakt z naszym rzecznikiem prasowym. Dziękuję.

Kapitan na spokojnie opuścił mównicę, choć za jego plecami rozgrywało się już piekło. Od dziennikarzy padały pytania i choć nikt na nie nie odpowiadał, zadawali następne, starając się podążać za Stevem, który miał nad nimi jedną przewagę – nie musiał poruszać się wraz z tłumem.

\- Nie wiem po co nam rzecznik prasowy – wyznał Tony, wyłączając telewizję. – Steve częściej przemawia niż on, ten koleś nadaje się tylko do takich przypadków jak ten.

Chętnie podyskutowałby na temat przydatności rzecznika prasowego Avengers, ale bardziej go teraz interesowała kwestia prezentacji zapowiedzianej najwyraźniej na jutro. I nikt go wcześniej o tym nie poinformował, choć trochę się jej spodziewał.

\- Naprawdę zamierzacie nas zaprezentować? – zapytał, odwracając się w stronę przyjaciela.

\- Oczywiście, a co myślałeś?

\- Ale tak na scenie i…

\- Tak, na scenie – potwierdził. – Zapozujecie dla dziennikarzy, a potem ich wyprosimy.

\- Nie robiliście tego dla innych członków – zauważył.

Od czasu założenia Avengers, do drużyny dołączyło trochę osób, ale nie przypominał sobie, by jakakolwiek miała oficjalną prezentację. Po prostu informowano o tym media i na tym się kończyło. Sam też się spodziewał bardziej zwykłej informacji w mediach, chociażby takiej podanej podczas konferencji jak to zrobił Kapitan. Jak on miał się zaprezentować przed tłumem dziennikarzy gotowych na wszystko? Nie przeczył, fajnie będzie posłuchać kolejnych komplementów na swój temat, ale dziennikarze chyba nie rzucają nimi na prawo i lewo.

\- Ludzie chcą igrzysk, co poradzisz? – wyjaśnił Tony. – Poza tym… Żaden z poprzednio przyjętych członków nie był tak interesujący dla ludzi jak ty i swego czasu Deadpool.

Coś w tym było. Zamieszanie było zawsze, ale nigdy na taką skalę. Jak to nazwała Sara? Spidermania? Coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w tym, że to idealne słowo obrazujące ostatnią sytuację w mediach.

\- Zaraz, zaraz – przypomniał sobie. – Powiedziałeś, że wyprosicie dziennikarzy? I co potem.

\- Impreza – odparł i puścił mu oczko. – Będziemy bawić się do rana, oblewając wasze dołączenie do drużyny.

\- Serio? Wow. Nigdy nie byłem na imprezie.

\- No to będziesz miał okazję. – Tony poklepał go po ramieniu. – Plus jest taki, że nie musisz się martwić o zaproszenie dla osoby towarzyszącej, bo ma własne.

\- Faktycznie duży plus.

\- Hej, nie powiedziałem, że jest duży, tylko że to plus – zauważył i poprowadził go do stanowiska roboczego. – Dobra, zaczynajmy z tymi twoimi wyrzutniami, bo noc nas zastanie.       

Tony grubo przesadzał, szło im całkiem sprawnie, czy może raczej jemu szło, bo to on wykonywał całą robotę. Tymczasem Stark krążył naokoło i podpowiadał gdy było trzeba albo rozrysowywał plany, które potem Peter realizował.

Zmodernizowanie wyrzutni zajęło niecałą godzinę. Chwilowo była pozbawiona komend głosowych, ale zostawili na to miejsce, decydując się na dodanie ich, gdy będą robić to samo z nowymi. Jego pierwotny projekt został więc usprawniony w automatyczną zmianę naboju, wymienił spusty, dodał większą skalę ciśnienia, bardziej dokładną, zmienił naboje na węższe i wzmocnił całą konstrukcję mocniejszym plastikiem.

Zanim zabrali się za nowe wyrzutnie budowane od podstaw, wypróbował te które już miał. Nowe spusty działały lepiej niż stare zbudowane z aparatu, a zmiana naboju działa bez zarzutów. Pociski dalej można było zmieniać ręcznie na wypadek gdyby wszystkie się zużyły, ale przede wszystkim miały wskakiwać na swoje miejsce same. Od razu załadował oba magazynki, czując się trochę jak Wade przed patrolem, który w taki sam sposób ładował pistolety.

\- To było proste – stwierdził po wszystkim Tony. – Nie wiem po co ci była moja pomoc.

\- Nie pomoc, a narzędzia i materiały – poprawił i zdjął bluzę, ubierając się z powrotem w normalne ciuchy.

\- Ah, więc o to chodziło, mały wyzyskiwaczu.

\- Tylko nie mały – poprosił  i wskazał na ich różnicę wzrostu.

\- Nienawidzę cię.

\- Hej, Wolverine jest chyba niższy.

\- Ale przy tym bardziej zabójczy, nie wiem czy jest sens w wywyższaniu się przed nim. Żart niezamierzony.

Peter prychnął i dokończył sprzątanie stanowiska, by zabrać się za budowę od podstaw. Tym razem będzie ciężej, bo nigdy nie budował czegoś, co ma się stawać większe lub mniejsze zależnie od sytuacji , ale skoro dał radę zbudować ze wskazówkami coś tak złożonego jak teleporter, to wyrzutnia zbudowana w ten sam sposób nie powinna być problemem.

Na szczęście Tony miał już doświadczenia w takich projektach i usprawnił ten narysowany przez Petera. Pozostało tylko zabrać się do roboty.

Nim zajął się budową, uważnie przestudiował projekt, przygotował potrzebne rzeczy i narzędzia, a gdy był już gotowy, kompletnie odciął się od wszystkiego i skupił na pracy. Najbardziej upierdliwie okazało się łączenie mechanizmów mających składać całe urządzenie i ukrywanie wyrzutni. Nie dość, że wszystko musiało się idealnie zginać i do siebie pasować, to jeszcze trzeba to było zasilać energią, a to wymagało podłączenia kabli cienkich niczym włos. Po pół godzinie meczenia się z jedną wyrzutnią, Peter miał odciski na oku od patrzenia przez mikroskop.

Po złożeniu mechanizmów, zamontował naboje, które miały stanowić bazę dla całego urządzenia. Dzięki temu, że były teraz mniejsze, nie rzucały się tak bardzo w oczy i nie odstawały zbytnio od skóry, gdy założył prototyp na rękę.

\- Wygląda nieźle – pochwalił Stark.

\- Jak je zakamuflujemy?

\- Lubisz chodzić w rękawiczkach?

Peter popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.

\- Chcesz to ukryć w rękawiczkach? – zapytał dla pewności. Może tylko się przesłyszał.

\- Masz lepszy pomysł?

\- Co jak będę musiał założyć garnitur? Albo nie wiem, będę tylko w spodniach?

\- Równie głupio wyglądałbyś z dziwnymi bransoletami na nadgarstkach czy dwoma zegarkami – zauważył Stark. – Ten materiał jest elastyczny, poza miejscem z nabojami, będziesz mógł takie rękawiczki zdjąć w każdej chwili i schować do kieszeni. Przecież i tak nie nosiłbyś tych wyrzutni absolutnie wszędzie.

\- Może i nie, ale widziałeś ty kiedyś kogoś w rękawiczkach w lecie? Poza bezdomnymi.

\- Tak, cyklistów.

\- Wcale nie pomagasz – stwierdził i westchnął. Dalej nie był przekonany co do tych rękawiczek. Niby powinno wystarczyć, by ukryć cały moduł z nabojami, chodziło tylko o ukrycie spustu, ale miał wrażenie, że rękawiczki za bardzo będą się rzucać w oczy. To nie było to, co sam by zaplanował. Szkoda że jego własne ciało nie mogło produkować sieci, miałby problem z głowy.

\- Okej, zrobimy tak. Zrobimy z tego rękawiczki, a jak ci się nie spodoba, to wymyślimy coś innego – zaproponował Tony. – Co ty na to?

Nie miał nic do stracenia.

\- Okej, zróbmy tak – zgodził się. Nie musieli przecież kończyć wyrzutni już dziś, nawet jeśli im się nie uda, to jutro też jest dzień.

Tony wyciągnął skądś kilka materiałów i z wynalazców zmienili się w projektantów mody. Peter nie znał się na obsłudze maszyn do szycia, ale na szczęście Friday się znała i to ona ją obsłużyła, naszywając materiał na wyrzutnie i tworząc z nich rękawiczki. Peter musiał już tylko dodać kilka poprawek i mógł zasiąść do jazdy próbnej.

Dalej będąc sceptycznym, naciągnął rękawiczki na dłonie. Były trochę grube przy nadgarstkach, ale wyglądały w porządku i nie przypominały nic zimowego, raczej coś, co faktycznie nosili cykliści lub motocykliści. Palce miał gołe, mógł więc nimi swobodnie poruszać, a to był już duży plus. 

\- Uruchom je – polecił Tony. On był dobrze nastawiony do całego pomysłu i chyba już przewidział, że poprawki nie będą potrzebne. Wydawał się być bardzo pewny siebie.

Peter nacisnął przycisk awaryjny, który będzie uruchamiał wyrzutnie, gdy z jakiegoś powodu nie będzie mógł użyć głosu. Mechanizm zadziałał natychmiast i bardzo szybko schował palce rękawiczki, co trochę go zaskoczyło, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym tylko patrzył, jak w niecałe dwie sekundy materiał został całkowicie wciągnięty do urządzenia, a na dłonie wysunęły się spusty, gotowe od razu do użycia.

Nie zwlekał z tym długo i strzelił siecią w sufit, wciągając się na niego z zawrotną szybkością, po czym szybko przeleciał przez cały warsztat, lądując z powrotem przed Tonym, który puszył się jak paw.  

\- I? – zapytał z zadowoleniem. – Niezłe, co?

\- Cóż, myliłem się – przyznał Peter. – Co prawda rękawiczki dalej wyglądają trochę głupio, ale wszystko działa, więc chyba możemy pisać program do sterowania głosem.

Tu już pozwolił, by Tony bardziej mu pomógł niż tylko wskazówkami. Nie chciał nic spieprzyć nic w kodzie, a nie miał do siebie takiego zaufania jak przy budowaniu elektroniki do tego.

Dla Starka to było jak bułka z masłem. Czego innego można się było spodziewać po kimś, kto stworzył tak doskonałe IA jak Jarvis, a teraz Friday?

Peter pozwolił tej drugiej inteligencji przeanalizować brzmienie i ton jego głosu, żeby nikt inny nie mógł wpływać na wyrzutnie, potem szybko nagrał odpowiednie komendy – czując się przy tym jakiś aktor głosy – i dwa chipy z programem były gotowe do zamontowania w każdej wyrzutni. Zajął się tym osobiście, cały czas nadzorowany przez Tony’ego.

\- Ostrożnie, ostatnie kliknięcie i… gotowe! Dobra robota, Peter – pochwalił, brzmiąc jak jakiś dumny ojciec.  – Masz swoje wymarzone wyrzutnie.

\- Jestem taki dumny.

\- Aaa! – Peter zerwał się z krzesła i spojrzał w lewo, gdzie oparty na łokciach o stół stał Deadpoool, przyglądający się gotowym wyrzutniom. – Kiedy on tu wszedł?!

\- Nie wiem, jakieś piętnaście minut temu – odparł rozbawiony Tony. – Mówiłem ci, że idzie na górę, a potem że już jest, ale byłeś tak pochłonięty montowaniem chipów, że chyba w ogóle mnie nie słyszałeś.

\- To było słodkie – stwierdził Wade. – Straszny z ciebie nerd.

\- A z ciebie geek i co z tego? – Peter złapał się za klatkę piersiową i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Dobrze, że nie skończył na suficie. Wade naprawdę go przestraszył, kompletnie się go nie spodziewał. – Co tu robisz?

\- Przyszedłem popatrzeć jak  mój geniusz pracuje – odparł z niewinnym uśmiechem pod maską. – To mnie podnieca.

\- Ew.

\- Zamknij się, blaszaku! – wrzasnął na Tony’ego, nim znów skupił się na Peterze. – Tak naprawdę przyszedłem cię podwieźć do domu i trafiłem w idealnym momencie. Chodźmy!

\- Zaczekaj – poprosił. Szybko spakował rzeczy do plecaka, ale nie zamierzał jeszcze wychodzić. Miał coś do załatwienia. – Tony?

\- Możesz iść, zaliczę ci to budowanie jako staż – zapewnił, przyglądając się im obu. 

\- Nie o to chodzi. Wczoraj na patrolu znaleźliśmy z Wadem jakiś transport części metalowych i elektronicznych. – To od razu zainteresowało Starka, który podszedł do niego bliżej. – Ostatnio miałeś jakieś problemy z kradzieżami, więc może to twoje, choć wcale tak nie wygląda.

\- Raczej na pewno to moje – stwierdził nawet bez odrobiny zwątpienia. – Pokażę wam coś.

Tony poprosił Friday o zdjęcia jednego z rozwalonych robotów. Gdy obraz pojawił się na holoekranie, od razu włączył przybliżenie i skupił je na jednym elemencie zniszczonej maszyny.

\- Widzicie to? – zapytał ich.

\- Tak.

\- Nie. – Spojrzeli na Deadpoola, który się wyłamał z odpowiedzią. – Serio, na co mam patrzeć?

\- Potrzebujesz moich okularów? – zapytał Peter.

\- Przecież to zerówki – przypomniał zmieszany.

\- I tak byłby lepsze niż twoje oczy – stwierdził i wskazał swojemu chłopakowi, na co ma patrzeć. On już to zauważył. – Widzisz?

\- Ładna ósemka, choć nieco koślawa.

\- Koślawa, bo nieudolnie przerobiona z mojego S – wyjaśnił Tony i pokazał na zdjęciu obok logo swojej firmy. – Literą S oznaczam każdy nawet najmniejszy element tworzony w moich fabrykach. Rzeczy w magazynach też są tak oznaczone i stamtąd właśnie je skradziono, po czym posłużyły do zbudowania tych dziwnych maszyn, które wypełzły na powierzchnię miasta. Użyli nawet stworzonych przeze mnie procesorów, wszystko w tych maszynach było moje.  

\- Komuś ewidentnie nadepnąłeś na odcisk – wywnioskował Wade.

\- To fajnie, szkoda tylko, że to samo zrobiłem jakiejś setce innych ludzi. – Stark westchnął i wyłączył obraz. – Zaatakowany przez własne maszyny, dacie wiarę? To jak zostać zastrzelonym z własnego pistoletu.

\- Potwierdzam, nic przyjemnego. A jak wkurwia…

Peter zignorował najemnika, odzywając się do Tony’ego.

\- Symbol z maszyn jest dokładnie taki sam jak na tych częściach znalezionych wczoraj – powiedział mu. – Wczoraj nie zwróciłem na to aż takiej uwagi, ale teraz widzę podobieństwo.   

Czuł się głupio z tym, że wcześniej na to nie wpadł, choć przecież się nad tym zastanawiał. Dobrze że jednak porozmawiał o tym z Tonym.

\- Gdzie to teraz macie? – zapytał ich. – Chcę to zobaczyć.

\- Możemy cię tam zaprowadzić – zaproponował Peter.

\- Mów za siebie, ja wracam do domu.

Deadpool odwrócił się, by wyjść, ale Peter złapał go za pas i zatrzymał w miejscu, nic sobie nie robiąc z prób oswobodzenia się najemnika.

\- Jak mówiłem, zaprowadzimy cię – powtórzył z uśmiechem, słuchając jak zrezygnowany Wade siada na tyłku i czeka na dalsze instrukcje. 

\- Możemy polecieć moim odrzutowcem, albo…

\- Wolę na sieci – poinformował go od razu Peter. – Tak mi wygodniej, zresztą to nie jest daleko. Wade pojedzie na Deadharleyu.

Tony prychnął słysząc tę nazwę.

\- Dobra, to ja wezmę zbroję – zdecydował. – Idziesz ze mną? Obaj wystartujemy z lądowiska.

\- Ja też idę! – zgłosił się Wade.

\- Ty nie latasz – przypomniał mu. Czuł potrzebę, by to zrobić, może Deadpool akurat zapomniał.

\- Wiem.

Podejrzane.

Całą trójką udali się na górę, gdzie Peter wraz z Tonym przebrali się, choć Starkowi poszło to znacznie sprawniej i nawet nie musiał się ruszać. Gdy byli gotowi, stanęli na lądowisku wieży, a Peter spojrzał w dół. Wysoko, ale nie tak wysoko jak z WTC.

\- Okej, znam drogę do magazynu, ja i Tony tam polecimy i poczekamy na ciebie – postanowił zwracając się do najemnika, który nic nie odpowiedział. – Wade?

\- Na koniec świata i jeszcze dalej! – wykrzyczał Deadpool, przebiegając obok nich i rzucając się z wieży w dół.

\- Czekaj! – krzyknął za nim Peter i natychmiast skoczył. Nie miał pojęcia czy Tony też wystartował, bo teraz liczyło się tylko uratowanie Wade’a.

Przyłożył ramiona do ciała, nogi złączył ze sobą i zanurkował w dół, chcąc jak najmniej stawiać opór powietrzu, ale nawet wtedy Deadpool miał nad nim przewagę paru metrów, choć opadał wolniej, bo kręcił się w powietrzu, krzycząc z zachwytu, nawet pomachał raz do Petera.

Wykorzystał to i wystrzelił sieć w stronę ręki najemnika, drugą wyrzutnią celując w wieżę, by zahamować ich upadek. Trafił idealnie i po chwili szarpnęło obiema rękoma, gdy sieć zatrzymała Deadpoola, a potem ich obu. Peter poczuł przeszywający ból w barku, ale zignorował go i pozwolił ich ciałom naturalnie wyhamować podczas huśtania. Budynek trochę pomógł, bo wpadli na niego, nie mając jak zakręcić, ale to mniejsza krzywda niż ta, jaka mogła się przydarzyć najemnikowi, gdyby rozpłaszczył się na chodniku albo na głowie czyjegoś biedaka.

\- To było zajebiste! – krzyknął do niego Wade, dyndając na sieci. Może to przez odległość, ale Peter miał wrażenie, że jego ramię jest dziwnie ułożone.

\- Zamknij się! – polecił wściekły. Co ten idiota sobie myślał skacząc z wieży Avengers? Zrobił to specjalnie wiedząc, że Peter go złapie? Jeśli tak, to był jeszcze większym głupkiem, bo nie ćwiczyli nigdy przedtem tego manewru. Różnie mogło się skończyć.     

Tony zjawił się niedługo potem i zawisł obok niego w powietrzu.

\- Żyjecie?

\- Wade zaraz przestanie – zagroził i z mordem w oczach spojrzał na huśtającego się najemnika, który wspiął się nieco na sieć i odbijał się teraz od ściany wieżowca.

\- Przynajmniej wybrał sobie idealny wzór do naśladowania – stwierdził Tony. – Buzz też nie poleciał. A Friday pokazuje, że Wade stracił rękę.

\- Co?

\- Twoje hamowanie wyrwało mu ramię ze stawu – wyjaśnił. – Dajcie znać, jak będziecie gotowi, Woody.

Peter znowu westchnął i zszedł na ścianę. Dopiero gdy się na niej znalazł, zaczął operację opuszczania Deadpoola na ziemię. Poszło na szczęście bezproblemowo, Wade wskoczył na motocykl i odjechał pomimo niesprawnej ręki, a Tony poleciał za nim. Nie miał innego wyjścia jak ruszyć za całą trójką.

Wkrótce wyprzedził najemnika i Starka, który pewnie celowo leciał wolniej, by nie zgubić swoich przewodników. W pięć minut byli na miejscu, on pierwszy, Tony drugi, a Deadpool przyjechał na szarym końcu, wyraźnie tym niepocieszony.

\- No wiecie co? Nie mogliście poczekać?

\- Trzeba było się tak nie wlec – zauważył oschle Peter, wciąż zły na to, co najemnik zrobił.

\- Nastawiałem bark – wyjaśnił i poruszał nim. Wszystko wyglądało okej.

\- Gdybyś nie skoczył, nie musiałbyś tego robić.

Wade chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Peter odwrócił się do niego plecami i razem z Tonym podeszli do drzwi magazynu. Najemnik bez dalszego słowa otworzył je przed nimi i wpuścił ich do środka.

\- Jezu – odezwał się zdumiony Tony. – Wiedziałem ile mi ukradli, ale zobaczyć to… To jednak wciąż mało jak na zbudowanie całej tej armii robotów.

\- Może twoje części posłużyły głównie za wzór – zasugerował Peter, wchodząc głębiej do środka.

\- Pewnie tak było. – Stark przyklęknął przy jednym z wypełnionych pudeł i przejrzał kilka części. – Sukinsyny. Kogo na tym przyłapaliście?

\- Jakichś goś…

\- Jakichś gości, którzy tylko zostali wynajęci – przerwał najemnikowi Peter. Może to było trochę dziecinne, ale chciał dać Wade’owi do zrozumienia, że wciąż jest zły. – Dostali ciężarówkę do przewiezienia tego, pieniądze i list z instrukcjami.

Podszedł do furgonetki, gdzie zostawił kartkę i wyjął ją stamtąd, chcąc ją podać przyjacielowi do sprawdzenia. Po drodze minął Deadpoola, który przyglądał mu się przez cały czas, ale jak raz nie potrafił wyczytać z jego maski, co mu chodzi po głowie.

\- Nie ma mowy o próbkach pisma, a wszelkie odciski już pewnie zamazane paluchami tamtych gości – rozczarował się Stark. – O ile w ogóle ten, kto to napisał dotknął papieru gołymi palcami.

Tony oddał mu instrukcje i powrócił do przeglądania swojego sprzętu.

\- A co z numerem? – zapytał, wskazując na ciąg cyfr. – Nikt nie odebrał gdy dzwoniliśmy.

\- Friday właśnie go sprawdza, ślad zanika na Atlantyku.

To nie wyglądało dobrze, nie mieli żadnych wskazówek, a ktokolwiek stoi za kradzieżami i budową robotów, raczej nie powiedział jeszcze ostatniego słowa.

\- Hmm… - Ignorując świdrujący wzrok najemnika, Peter zaczął jeszcze raz czytać notatkę, dokładnie analizując każde słowo z osobna, a potem całe zdania.    

**Weźcie auto, pojedzcie nim pod ten adres. Zgaście silnik, żeby nie było was słychać. Zapakujcie pudła do auta i odjedźcie w bezpieczne miejsce, po drodze zadzwońcie pod ten numer, dostaniecie dalsze instrukcje.**

\- Dobra – odezwał się Tony – przyślę tu kogoś po ten cały złom i lepiej zabezpieczę niż ostatnim razem. Wracajcie do domu. Przelecę się kawałek z wami, bo patrzenie jak latasz na sieci, to coś niesamowitego. Peter?

\- Huh? – mruknął zaskoczony. Słyszał co przyjaciel mówił, ale nie dotarło to za bardzo do jego świadomości.  

\- Wracacie do domu? – spytał Stark.

\- Tak za chwilę – odparł, znowu czytając notatkę. Coś mu w niej nie pasowała, była dziwnie napisana.

\- Nic z tego nie wywnioskujesz, tracisz tylko…

\- Cii!

To był Wade. On uciszył Tony’ego, za co był mu wdzięczny i trochę przeszła mu przez to złość na najemnika. Przeczytał instrukcje jeszcze raz, od początku do końca, czując że powoli jest bliżej rozwiązania.

\- Nie sądzicie, że to podkreślenie tego uruchamiania i gaszenia auta jest dziwne? – zapytał i podszedł do furgonetki. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, siadając za kierownicą. Kluczyki wciąż były w stacyjce, więc przekręcił je. Co nie dziwne, uruchomił się silnik. Zgasił go, zaraz potem uruchamiając go jeszcze raz.

\- Może wziął ich za idiotów – zasugerował Tony.

\- Raczej nie.

Wyskoczył na zewnątrz, położył się na plecach i wszedł pod samochód, przyglądając się uważnie podwoziu. Nic. Wypełzł po drugiej stronie i dostał się do silnika. Wszystko wyglądało podejrzanie, ale nie znał się na silnikach, więc to pewnie dlatego.

\- Tony, możesz sprawdzić, czy nie ma tu nadajnika?

\- Nie wyczuwam żadnego sygnału – odparł od razu. – Sprawdziłem jak tylko weszliśmy.

\- Właśnie o to chodzi, że nie ma – wyjaśnił przejęty. Chyba już wiedział, czemu nikt nie odebrał, gdy Wade zadzwonił na podany na kartce numer. – Przeskanuj auto.

Stark zgodził się bez dalszego oporu i po szybkim skanowaniu potwierdził to, co Peter podejrzewał.

\- W środku jest urządzenie podłączone do silnika, nie pasujące do reszty.

\- Wiedziałem! – ucieszył się. Wade i Tony popatrzyli na niego pytająco.

\- Co wiedziałeś? – zapytał miliarder.

\- Dlaczego tak podkreślono wyłączenie silnika i kiedy zadzwonić. – Peter złapał silnik obiema rękoma i wyciągnął go bez trudu ze środka. Dotarcie do urządzenia wykrytego przez Starka nie było już wtedy trudne. Niewielkie, będące wielkości piłeczki do ping ponga, ale spełniało swoje zadanie. – To coś miało wysłać sygnał przy drugim uruchomieniu silnika. Sygnał dotarłby do tego, kto kazał schować ten sprzęt, wiedziałby wtedy, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Niedługo po tym odstałby kolejne potwierdzenie, tym razem telefonicznie. Nie dostał sygnału, więc nie odebrał telefonu, gdy Wade zadzwonił.  

\- Doskonała dedukcja, Sherlocku – pochwalił Wade. Peter był tak ucieszony swoim odkryciem, że nawet nie zareagował na to, że najemnik się do niego odezwał.

\- To ma sens – przyznał Tony. – Bardzo bezpieczna opcja na wypadek złapania. Po przeczytaniu notatki nikt w pierwszej chwili nie wykona co do joty całej instrukcji.

\- Szkoda, że na to nie wpadłem, gdy nam ją dali – poskarżył się poirytowany. – No nic, ten ktoś nadal musi mieć gdzieś ukradzione tobie zapasy, a nawet jeśli nie, to pewnie spróbuje znowu coś ukraść, jeśli to mu przepadło. Złapiemy go.

\- Jeśli ja nie zrobię tego pierwszy – zauważył Tony. – Mnie bardziej na tym zależy.

\- Kto by go nie złapał, ważne że w ogóle go złapie.

\- Informujcie na bieżąco o wszystkim, co znajdziecie – poprosił Tony, wychodząc na zewnątrz. – Jeszcze dzisiaj ktoś po to przyjedzie. Czy w innych magazynach też są moje rzeczy?

\- Nie! – odparł szybko Deadpool. – Nic tam nie ma!

O co mu chodziło? Co takiego Wade tam ukrywał? Nie ważne, może kiedyś się dowie.

Tony odleciał w stronę wieży, a oni zostali sami. Wade dalej trzymał dystans, czyli zrozumiał, że Peter jest na niego zły. Był ciekawy, co najemnik zrobi teraz, dlatego poczekał na jego ruch, udając, że robi coś przy wyrzutniach. Długo nie musiał czekać, aż jego chłopak podejdzie.  

\- Pomogłoby jeśli powiem, że przepraszam? – zapytał niemalże nieśmiało.

Peter odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał mu w oczy, a przynajmniej miejsce, gdzie zakrywała je maska. Nie chciał zdejmować swojej, więc ta Wade’a też mogła zostać. Miał złe doświadczenia ze ściąganą maską w miejscu publicznym.

\- Zazwyczaj to pomaga – odparł, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

\- No to przepraszam – powiedział z żadem, po chwili jednak się szczerząc. – Ale to było takie super.

\- Fajnie, że dobrze się bawiłeś, ale następnym razem mnie ostrzeż – poprosił. Nie był już zły, raczej nigdy nie był tak naprawdę, co najwyżej trochę zawiedziony postawą najemnika. – Wyrwałem ci bark i prawie zrobiłem to samo sobie.

Całe szczęście jego własne ciało zdawało się być nieco bardziej odporne na przeciążenie, zapewne po to, by wytrzymywać takie sytuacje.

\- O mój boże! Nic ci nie jest?! – Deadpool stanął przed nim i uważnie przyjrzał się jego ramieniu, badając każdy jego fragment, gdzie znajdował się staw. – Nie boli cię? Mów do mnie!

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił i odsunął go od siebie. – I tobie na szczęście też nie. No, przynajmniej teraz.

\- Nawet nie bolało.

Wade raczej kłamał, ale nie chciał się kłócić.

\- To co? Chyba wracamy do domu? – zasugerował, sprawdzając godzinę w telefonie. Dochodziła piąta, zanim dotrą do domu, pewnie już będzie równo albo chwilę po piątej. – Jak tam prace w domu?

\- Pozwoliłem ekipie na parę poprawek i zleciłem im złożenie półek na mój arsenał. Będziesz zachwycony! Chodźmy zobaczyć efekt końcowy, pewnie już skończyli i czekają na moją zapłatę, sępy jedne.

\- Wynająłeś ich, to naturalna kolej rzeczy, że im płacisz – zauważył i przyszykował wyrzutnie do podróży. – Spotkamy się przed Piekłem, przebiorę się i dojedziemy do domu na Deadharleyu.

\- Uważaj na przeciągi w górze!

\- A ty nie potrąć nikogo.

Zbili żółwika i ruszyli w drogę do domu. Peter specjalnie huśtał się nieco wolniej, by nie musieć zbyt długo czekać na Deadpoola. Wolne huśtanie się miało swoje zalety, mógł popodziwiać widoki i pokazać się ludziom, którzy zadzierali głowy do góry, by go zobaczyć, tylko po to by zaraz potem spojrzeć znów na ulicę, gdzie przejeżdżał Deadpool. Niezłe ćwiczenia dla szyi.

Dotarli na miejsce prawie w tym samym czasie, Wade tylko minutę później od niego. W tym czasie Peter zdążył się przebrać w jednej z bocznych uliczek i od razu wsiadł na Harleya, gdy tylko najemnik podjechał.

Przed ich domem stała ciężarówka jakiejś firmy budowlanej, pilnowana oczywiście przez Jeffa i Malcolma oraz o dziwo Flasha. Choć ten ostatni bardziej był zajęty swoimi sprawami, niż pilnowaniem czegokolwiek. Siedział co prawda obok pijaczków, ale z nosem w gazecie, podczas gdy tamta dwójka czujnie obserwowała otoczenie pomiędzy przerwami na następny łyk piwa.

Po zaparkowaniu motocykla podeszli od frontu do budynku. Jako pierwsi zauważyły ich pijaczki, a gdy i Flash zorientował się, kto przyjechał, szybko znowu schował się za gazetą, najwyraźniej uznając, że Deadpool jest jak niedźwiedź, nie zaatakuje jeśli ofiara nie wykonuje gwałtownych ruchów.

\- Czy jeden z was nie miał pilnować robotników w środku? – zapytał groźnie Wade.

\- Um… spokojnie, wyjście jest tylko tędy, bo zamknęliśmy drzwi po drugiej stronie – odparł Malcolm. – Musieliby przejść obok nas, żeby coś wynieść.

\- Lepiej żeby moje rodowe srebra były dalej w mieszkaniu, gdy tam zajdę – ostrzegł i ruszył za Peterem od drzwi.

\- Nie masz sreber.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że już je ukradli?!

Peter pokręcił głową i zatrzymał się przed Thompsonem. Skoro zachowywali się teraz wobec siebie jak cywilizowani ludzie, to jakieś powitanie byłoby teraz na miejscu.

\- Cześć, Flash.   

Chłopak przestał czytać gazetę i oparł ją na kolanach. Najpierw spojrzał na Deadpoola, a dopiero potem na Petera.

\- Cześć, Parker – odparł niepewnie.

\- Szukasz pracy? – spytał, chcąc jakoś zacząć konwersację. Chociaż jedną rozmowę z Flashem miał już za sobą, znów czuł się dziwnie tak po prostu z nim rozmawiając.

\- Ta, ale to nie jest takie proste – wyznał, znowu patrząc na Wade’a. Peter zerknął na najemnika, by upewnić się, że w jakiś sposób nie straszy Thompsona celowo, ale poza wyglądaniem jak ochroniarz, nie robił nic dziwnego. Choć stanie w bezruchu i milczenie było dla wielu ludzi już wystarczająco straszne.

\- Ignoruj go – polecił. – Dużo szczeka, mało gryzie.

Flash nie musiał wiedzieć, że to nie prawda, ale nie chciał biedaka wpędzać w paranoję. 

\- Tylko w łóżku – postanowił jak gdyby nic dodać Deadpool.

Peter czuł, jak policzki robią mu się gorące. Zażenowany spojrzał na Thompsona, ale ten też wyglądał jakby chciał zapomnieć, co najemnik właśnie powiedział.

\- To… jak idą poszukiwania? – spytał, chcąc jakoś rozładować atmosferę.

\- Ciężko, ale nie każdy ma talent do robienia zdjęć, żeby szybko znaleźć robotę – odparł cierpko.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy to miał być przytyk, czy zwykła uwaga podyktowana rozgoryczeniem, ale nie chciał tworzyć żadnych spięć, więc wybrał drugą interpretację.

\- Może nie umiesz robić zdjęć jak ja, ale przecież masz jakieś własne talenty – zauważył, czując się jak jakiś trener motywacyjny.

\- Na przykład jakie? – spytał zaciekawiony i chyba trochę zdziwiony.

\- Przede wszystkim jesteś silny, w wielu miejscach pracy by się to przydało – zauważył. – Znam mniej więcej twoje oceny z liceum, więc wiem, że nie jesteś też głupi, poradzisz sobie w razie czego też w pracy umysłowej.

\- Nie uważasz, że jestem głupi? – Znowu zdziwienie. – To znaczy, że mnie lubisz, czy jak?

Wade prychnął z tyłu, ale obaj go zignorowali.

\- Nie zapędzaj się aż tak, Flash, po jednej rozmowie nie zapomnę tego, co mi robiłeś – przypomniał, a Thompson pochylił głowę we wstydzie.

\- No tak, racja. Wybacz. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się od ciebie takich słów – wyjaśnił i znów popatrzył na Petera.

\- To że cię nie lubię nie znaczy, że… cóż, cię nie lubię – powiedział, czując że za bardzo pokręcił. – Traktuje cię neutralnie.

\- Ale ja nie – ostrzegł najemnik. Peter odwrócił się w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak przejeżdża palcem po szyi. – Jedno złe słowa i cię nie ma, więc nie spierdol tego.

Flash przytaknął od razu, wiedząc że Deadpool nie żartuje. On też to wiedział, dlatego nawet nie próbował udawać, że najemnik przesadza. Ograniczył się tylko do wbicia mu łokcia w brzuch za niepotrzebne strasznie. Wade stęknął i natychmiast oddał, popychając go do przodu i omal nie wywracając go na schody.

\- Wracając do tematu – powiedział po stanięciu na powrót prosto – na pewno coś znajdziesz, Flash. Choćby w jakimś sklepie.

\- Mówiliśmy mu, żeby wziął się za kradzieże, to udaje świętoszka – wtrącił się Jeff.

Thompson spiorunował obu wzrokiem, wyraźnie urażony tym pomysłem.

\- Nie jestem złodziejem – oznajmił stanowczo. – Spaliłbym się ze wstydu, gdyby kiedyś podczas kradzieży przyłapał mnie Spiderman.

To było… niespodziewane. Zabrzmiało prawie tak, jakby Flash szanował bohaterów, a konkretniej jego. Ale to było niemożliwe. Prawda?

\- Dlaczego akurat Spidermana? – zapytał. Ciekawiła go odpowiedź Thompsona, jakakolwiek by miała nie być.

\- Lubię tego gościa – wyznał szczerze, ale ze wstydem. – Wiem, że jestem za stary na bycie fanboyem, ale ten koleś jest zajebisty. Jest najlepszym superbohaterem w historii. – Flash szybko zdał sobie sprawę co powiedział i spojrzał niespokojnie na Wade’a. – To znaczy, Deadpool też jest w porządku. Zdecydowanie drugie miejsce.

Peter prychnął.

\- Nie musisz mu podbudowywać ego, dobrze mu zrobi raz na jakiś czas nie słyszeć samych pochwał.

\- Powiedział ten, co lubi słuchać komplementów na swó…  

Peter przerwał mu kolejnym ciosem w żebra, zanim mógł dokończyć.

\- A więc fan Spidermana, co? – spytał z uśmiechem. To było miłe ze strony Flasha, który był ostatnią osobą, jaką podejrzewałby o bycie fanem jakiegokolwiek bohatera. Ile to można się dowiedzieć o człowieku, gdy się z nim po ludzku porozmawia.

\- Wiem, że jest tu krótko, zaledwie od kilku dni, ale już zdążył zrobić na mnie wrażenie. – Peter nie pragnął pochwał od Flasha jakoś specjalnie, ale i tak poczuł dumę po usłyszeniu jego słów. Cieszył się, że jego allter ego inspiruje nawet kogoś takiego jak Flash. Ciekawe co by powiedział, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego była ofiara to właśnie Spiderman. – Znasz go, prawda? To znaczy, pracuje z Deadpoolem i w ogóle, a ty im robisz zdjęcia?

\- Tak, znam go – odparł zgodnie z prawdą i uśmiechnął się do Wade’a, którego powoli zaczynała nudzić ta konwersacja. Lada moment mógłby zacząć paplać bez ustanku, to i tak cud, że tak mało się wtrącał. Czas wracać do domu. – Miły facet.

\- Chciałbym go kiedyś spotkać – wyznał Thompson. – Założę się, że mógłby uratować każdego i przed wszystkim.

\- Na pewno by próbował – zapewnił go. Tak właśnie zamierzał robić. Uratowałby nawet Flasha, gdyby to było konieczne. Może nawet Goblina, ale przy odrobienie szczęścia, tego ostatniego nie będzie musiał sprawdzać. – Musimy iść, powodzenia z szukaniem pracy, Flash.

\- Dzięki, Parker.

Flash przesunął się, by dać im więcej miejsca do przejścia, z czego natychmiast skorzystali.

\- Stary – usłyszeli jeszcze głos Malcolma. – Jeśli boisz się Spidermana, to niepotrzebnie. Popatrz na nas! Kradniemy co popadnie, a Deadpool nam jeszcze wódkę daje!

Peter westchnął głośno. Tych dwóch nigdy się nie zmieni.

Dobrze, że Jameson o tym nie wiedział, bo miałby używanie. Kiedyś będą musieli rozwiązać ten problem, bo już czuł się potwornie z tym, że powstrzymują tylko tych przestępców, którzy nie byli ich sąsiadami. Z drugiej strony nigdy nie przyłapali nikogo stąd na czymś nielegalnym, więc zawsze mogli się tak tłumaczyć.

Weszli na swoje piętro i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Peter zauważył, był brak drzwi do mieszkania, które dołączyli do swojego. Zamurowano je, gdyby nie to, że w tym miejscu nie było farby jak na pozostałych ścianach, nikt nigdy by się nie domyślił, że były to kiedyś jakiekolwiek drzwi.

\- Poczekaj aż zobaczysz resztę – powiedział mu podekscytowany Wade, który otworzył przed nim mieszkanie i pozwolił wejść pierwszemu.

Peter stanął w progu, wpatrując się w przejście, które jeszcze rano wyglądało jakby przez ścianę przebiegł Hulk. Teraz wszelkie pozostałości po wybuchu zostały zamaskowane jakąś masą budowlaną, uformowaną tak, by wyglądała jak krawędzie skał u wejścia do jaskini. Nawet pomalowano je na właściwy kolor. W samym progu powieszono też długie, różnokolorowe koraliki, by dawały choć odrobinę prywatności.

\- Sam je kupiłem – pochwalił się najemnik i wskazał w stronę kuchni. – Oni je tylko powiesili.

Dopiero teraz zauważył robotników stłoczonych przy stole i wokół niego. Każdy z nich coś pił, choć teraz przestali, by zamiast tego przyglądać się w napięciu Deadpoolowi.

\- To jest świetne – stwierdził z uśmiechem Peter, kierując swoje słowa do budowlańców.

\- Poskładali też meble! – poinformował Wade. – Zapłaciłem im za to ekstra, kazałem tylko zostawić dwa krzesła, które kupiłem w ostatniej chwili, żebyśmy mogli ustalić, kto je złoży szybciej.

Deadpool pognał do drugiego pokoju, nie mogąc się już doczekać wyścigu.

\- Skoro o tym mowa, panie Deadpool… - odezwał się jeden z robotników. Cała grupa zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej nerwowa, jeden nawet się przeżegnał. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

\- Nieee! – usłyszeli po chwili zrozpaczone wołanie najemnika, który natychmiast wrócił i wymierzył palcem w robotników. – Wy! Mówiłem, żeby zostawić te dwa krzesła!

Ah, więc o to chodziło. Też był trochę rozczarowany tym, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie przekona się, czy meble z Ikei są trudne do złożenia, ale nie na tyle, by zdenerwować się w takim stopniu co Wade.

By zapobiec rozlewowi krwi, podszedł szybko do najemnika i złapał go za rękę, chcąc go w razie czego zatrzymać w miejscu, gdyby chciał się rzucić na tych biednych mężczyzn.

\- Zostawcie numer konta, prześlemy wam pieniądze – obiecał. Chciał się jak najszybciej pozbyć ekipy z mieszkania, żeby nie prowokować Deadpoola, który dyszał ze złości jak rozjuszony byk, bardziej na pokaz niż z powodu faktycznego gniewu, ale wolał nie sprawdzać, czy ma rację.

Mężczyźni zwiali, zapominając o jednym z kasków, a on został sam z Wadem ,który całkiem zmienił nastawienie i pisnął jak kopnięty szczeniaczek.

\- Zepsuli wszystko – poskarżył się żałosnym głosem. Peter poklepał go po plecach, chcąc go tym samym jakoś pocieszyć. – Co teraz z moją laską?

\- Skąd pewność, że byś wygrał?

\- Nie mam pewności, ale niezależnie od zwycięzcy i tak byłbym zadowolony.

\- No już, już – uspokajał go. – Nie potrzebny nam zakład do czegoś takiego przecież.

\- Czy to znaczy…

\- Najpierw się wykąp – polecił, kładąc mu dłoń na piersi, gdy najemnik odwrócił się w jego stronę, wyraźnie rozochocony. – Po tylu godzinach w tym stroju to nie byłoby higieniczne.

\- Dobraaa – zgodził się niechętnie – Ale potem robisz mi laskę.

\- Jasne, jasne – zgodził się i popchnął go w stronę łazienki. – Idź już, ja się rozejrzę po mieszkaniu.

Chciał już zobaczyć, jak to się wszystko prezentuje. Przeszedł więc do drugiego pokoju, który poza dwoma krzesłami, nie miał sobą nic do zaprezentowania. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas go nie zagospodarują, bo nie mieli na niego konkretnego pomysłu. Nie miał nic przeciwko pierwszemu konceptowi, jakim była siłownia, ale kiedy indziej więcej nad tym pomyślą.

Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i jako pierwszą do zwiedzania wybrał zbrojownię. Spodziewał się zobaczyć kolejna pustą przestrzeń, ewentualnie stos broni na środku, ale zamiast tego zobaczył w pełni uporządkowany pokój pełen gablot. Nie było tu dużo miejsca, mogła się tu zmieścić tylko jedna osoba, bo wszystko było pozajmowane przez różnego rodzaju broń. Pistolety, karabiny, granaty, noże – wszystko schludnie wyczyszczone, wręcz błyszczące i ułożone według rozmiarów. Wade nie był bałaganiarzem, ale przerywszy raz widział u niego aż taki porządek.

Największe wrażenie robiły jednak dwa miejsca na katany, umieszone obok symboli Deadpoola i Spidermana. Wade nawet postarał się o wygrawerowane tabliczki z imionami obu mieczy, a haki na których miały się znajdować wykonano ze złota.

Jedyne czego tu brakowało, to miejsca na ich stroje, ale wtedy jego byłby zbyt na widoku, więc to lepiej, że pozostały w szafie.

Niechętnie opuścił zbrojownię, ale zapomniał o niej z chwilą, kiedy zobaczył swój gabinecik. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, zapragnął już nigdy z tego pokoju nie wychodzić. Była tu jego biblioteczka ze wszystkimi książkami, a nawet dodatkowe półki na kolejne okazy do kolekcji. Wade albo któryś z robotników przenieśli tu też część zdjęć, oraz rysunek Spidermana.

Dywan pod jego stopami był tak miękki, że praktycznie się w nim zapadł, gdy wszedł głębiej, by usiąść na fotelu, którego zdecydowanie nie kupowali, gdy byli w Ikea. Deadpool musiał po niego pójść dzisiaj i postawił go zaraz obok biblioteczki.

Zauroczony tym nowym meblem usiadł na nim i odkrył, że można go rozłożyć, tak by przyjąć bardziej leżącą pozycję. Idealne do nauki.

Nie zabrakło też biurka, na którym znalazł swój aparat, a także laptop, który pierwszy raz widział na oczy. Zaciekawiony podszedł bliżej i podniósł karteczkę, która na nim leżała.

_Uznaj to za przedwczesny prezentu urodzinowy ;)_

Peter uśmiechnął się i wyrzucił notatkę do kosza, który stał obok biurka. Wade pomyślał o wszystkim. Nawet nie było mu głupio z tym, że najemnik wydał pewnie masę pieniędzy na ten komputer, był zbyt szczęśliwy z posiadania własnego laptopa i całego tego gabinetu, by wybrzydzać. Zresztą, to byłoby niemiłe.

Wciąż nie mogąc się tym wszystkim nacieszyć postawił plecak na ziemi i zdjął zapasowe wyrzutnie, które schował do szuflady w biurku, gdzie znajdowały się już zapasowe, choć nieaktualne naboje. Już zdążył pokochać to miejsce, było idealne dla nich obu. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mogli się stąd kiedykolwiek wyprowadzić. Po co? Mieli tu wszystko, czego potrzebowali. Gdyby tylko May mogła to zobaczyć…

W sumie czemu nie? Dawno się z nią nie widział, co prawda było już trochę późno, ale mógłby ją zaprosić na kolację i pokazać ich całe mieszkanie. Przy okazji zobaczyłaby, że to miejsce nie jest aż takie straszne i może udałoby się jej dogadać z Wadem.

To był dobry plan i postanowił od razu wcielić go w życie. Wyjął z kieszeni komórkę i wybrał numer cioci. Miał nadzieję, że nie jest teraz w pracy i nie tylko odbierze, ale i zgodzi się przyjść.

\- Cześć, ciociu, chcesz wpaść do mnie i do Wade? – zapytał od razu, nie dając się jej nawet przywitać.

\- Jejku, Peter, wiesz jak walić prosto z mostu – zaśmiała się. – Jaka to okazja, co?

\- Skończyliśmy drugie mieszkanie i razem z pierwszym są już oficjalnie połączone – wyjaśnił podekscytowany. – Pomyślałem, że…

\- Się pochwalę? – dokończyła za niego.

\- Coś w tym rodzaju – potwierdził. – To jak? Wiem, że jest późno, ale odbiorę cię z przystanku i odprowadzę jak będziesz wracać. Zjemy kolację i w ogóle.

\- To prawda, jest trochę późno – zmartwiła się. – A co mi tam. Jutro weekend, a ja mam wolne, nic mi nie będzie, jak pójdę później spać.

\- Świetnie! – ucieszył się. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy się zobaczą, rozmowy przez telefon to jednak nie to samo co te w twarzą w twarz. – Wiesz jak dojechać?

\- Chyba każdy wie, inaczej jak mieliby unikać tego miejsca? – zaśmiała się ciocia. – Będę za godzinkę.

\- Okej, do zobaczenia.

\- Do zobaczenia, Peter.

Rozłączyli się, a Peter wrócił do salonu, gdzie Wade właśnie ubierał się po kąpieli. Najemnik od razu zauważył telefon w jego dłoni.     

\- Z kim rozmawiałeś, eh? – zapytał z uśmiechem.  

\- Z ciocią. Zaprosiłem ją.

Deadpool zamarł i popatrzył na niego z przerażeniem malującym się na twarzy.

\- Co?! – pisnął.

\- No co? – zdziwił się. To była dziwna reakcja, kompletnie się jej nie spodziewał. Wade przecież nie bał się May. – Skończyliśmy drugie mieszkanie, chcę jej je pokazać.

\- Nie możesz! – zabronił nagle Wade, zaskakując go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Czemu nie? – Nic z tego nie rozumiał, a negatywna reakcja najemnika nieco go irytowała. – To też moje mieszkanie, Wade.

\- Jest też moje, a nie zapytałeś, czy pasuje mi sprowadzanie obcych ludzi!

Okej, może trochę przesadził z brakiem konsultacji, ale to nie powód, żeby krzyczeć.

\- To moja ciotka, a nie ktoś obcy – przypomniał.

Wade zmrużył oczy. Był cały spięty i spoglądał na Petera zły, jakby właśnie zrobił mu jakąś niewybaczalną krzywdę.

\- Dobra, zapraszaj ją sobie, ale nie licz, że wyściubię nos z sypialni – stwierdził i ruszył w stronę rzeczonego pomieszczenia.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko – poprosił Peter. – To tylko kolacja, nie wprowadza się na stałe.

Naprawdę nie rozumiał skąd ta nagła niechęć, jakby Wade i May mieli się co najmniej spotkać po raz pierwszy. Ich poprzednie interakcje nie były najlepsze, ale pierwszy raz widział, by Deadpool był taki niechętny w kwestii spotkania, zupełnie jakby się czegoś obawiał, tylko czego? Czy coś się wydarzyło podczas ostatniego spotkania, o czym nie wiedział? Nie, niemożliwe, nie zostawił tej dwójki ani na chwilę samej, a przez ten czas, kiedy się wdzieli, zachowywali się normalnie. Od tego czasu Peter widział ciotkę tylko raz, tuż przed przeprowadzką, ale wtedy Wade z nimi nie było.

\- Kolacja z osobą, która mnie nie cierpi, a już na pewno nie cierpi naszego związku – przypomniał mu najemnik, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Ty też jej nie lubisz – zauważył.

\- Bo ciągle się na mnie gapi – poskarżył się. – Jak tu przyjedzie, to zaraz zacznie narzekać na wszystko, że okolica niebezpieczna, że wszędzie pełno przestępców, a potem siądzie na mnie, wtedy to się dopiero zacznie. – Wade prychnął poirytowany. – „Były najemnik, zamorduje cię kiedyś, Peter. A ile tu broni! Kiedyś wylecicie w powietrze! Nie mogłeś znaleźć sobie kogoś bezpieczniejszego? Młodszego? Przystojniejszego?”

Gdyby nie cała sytuacja, byłby pod wrażeniem tego, jak dobrze najemnik udaje May.

\- Daj spokój, wcale tak nie będzie mówić – obiecał. To prawda, May gapiła się na Wade’a, ale takie rzeczy wypowiadała do tej pory tylko przez telefon, a nawet wtedy nie robiła nie wiadomo jakich problemów z ich związku.

\- Mnie może nie, ale tobie za moimi plecami już tak, a ja nie chcę, byś tego słuchał – wyznał, a jego nastawienie uległo nagle zmianie. Z wściekłego zrobił się dziwnie przygnębiony, jakby był z czymś pogodzony i nie było to nic przyjemnego.  

\- Nie będzie nic takiego mówić – powtórzył i zrobił krok w stronę swojego chłopaka, ale ten cofnął się do drzwi.

\- Fajnie, że wierzysz w swoją ciotkę, ale ja jej nie ufam, a nie zamierzam znosić przez kilka godzin jej oceniających spojrzeń, które z każdą chwilą będą pogłębiać jej niechęć do mnie – powiedział i schował się w sypialni, zostawiając go samego.

Peter nie wiedział, co myśleć. Z jednej strony był zły, że Wade traktował spotkanie z jego ciotką jak coś nieprzyjemnego, ale z drugiej go rozumiał i było mu żal tego, że wierzy w to wszystko, o czym właśnie powiedział na temat May.

Nagle przeszła mu ochota na zapraszanie cioci i miał ochotę tylko dołączyć do najemnika i jakoś go pocieszyć, ale nie wiedział jak, skoro zapewnienia nie działały. Wade musiałby na własne uszy usłyszeć od May, że go nie nienawidzi, tylko zwyczajnie mu nie ufa na tyle, na ile by chciała.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta sytuacja to w dużej mierze jego wina. Już dawno powinien jakoś to załatwić, ale był pewien, że wszystko jakoś samo się ułoży. Skutkiem czego nie zrobił nic, by jakoś tę dwójkę bliżej ze sobą zapoznać i teraz miał, co miał. Gdyby w odpowiednim momencie przystopował odzywki cioci, które Wade zapewne słyszał przez telefon, tej awantury może by nie było. Gdyby dał najemnikowi jakiś dowód na to, że May może go polubić pomimo początkowych niechęci, może nie bałby się teraz jej zdania, które przecież i tak nie miałoby żadnego wpływu na ich związek.

Musi to naprawić. Mógłby odwołać spotkanie z ciocią, ale choć byłoby to najłatwiejsze rozwiązanie, to na pewno nie najlepsze. Dalsze trzymanie tej dwójki na dystans w niczym nie pomoże, a tylko pogorszy sprawę. Wade musi się zmierzyć ze swoim strachem i niepewnością, a May musi zaufać osądom swojego bratanka i nie traktować Deadpoola jako zagrożenie.

Ale najpierw musi jakoś wyciągnąć swojego chłopaka z sypialni. To będzie najtrudniejsze zadanie.

Nie słyszał nic z sypialni, zupełnie jakby najemnika w niej nie było. Nie martwił się jednak, bo gdyby było coś nie tak, to zmysł na pewno by mu o tym powiedział. Podszedł więc do drzwi i zapukał cicho. 

\- Wade? – zawołał, wstrzymując oddech podczas czekania na odpowiedź.

\- Nie ma nikogo.

Pomimo całej sytuacji, Peter nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć słysząc to.

\- Wade, chcę pogadać – wyjaśnił i położył dłoń na klamce, by jak najszybciej wejść do środka, gdy dostanie pozwolenie.  

\- Ja nie chcę - odparł naburmuszonym głosem najemnik.

\- Nie bądź dzieckiem – poprosił. Miał przeczucie, że Deadpool prędzej czy później pozwoli mu wejść, ale miał nadzieję, że odbędzie się to prędzej, bo nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu.

\- La, la, la, nie słyszę cię!

Peter walnął głową w drzwi i westchnął głośno. 

\- Wiesz, że mogę wyważyć te drzwi? – zapytał dla przypomnienia.

\- A wyważaj, ale potem ty płacisz.

Pozwolenie dobre jak każde inne. Peter otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. W sypialni było ciemno jak zwykle, ale dzięki światłu wpadającemu z salonu, dojrzał sylwetkę Wade’a siedzącego na łóżku i wpatrującego się w zabite dechami okno.

\- Wade… przepraszam – zaczął podchodząc bliżej do najemnika. Wade nadstawił ucha, choć zrobił to tak nieznacznie, że Peter prawie to przegapił. – Nie powinienem był zapraszać ciotki bez konsultacji z tobą. Ale może wciąż możemy jakoś we dwóch to zrobić? To jest spotkać się z May?

\- Nie – odmówił od razu.

\- Jej największym problemem związanym z tobą jest to, że cię nie zna – tłumaczył, cały czas podchodząc bliżej, aż w końcu dosiadł się do swojego chłopaka na łóżku. – Jeśli dasz się jej poznać, to zacznie ci ufać, ale nie zrobi tego, jeśli będziesz się przed nią kryć i jej unikać.

\- Dlaczego to ja mam próbować zdobyć jej sympatię, a nie na odwrót? – zapytał, cedząc to pytanie przez zęby. Niedobrze, Wade miał się uspokajać, a nie bardziej nakręcać. – Może to ona powinna przestać na mnie patrzeć jakbym… - Najemnik zawahał się. – Na ciebie nie zasługiwał? Albo jakby było cię jej szkoda? Może powinna przestać wtykać nos w nasz związek? Albo przestać obgadywać mnie przez telefon. Tak, słyszę większość waszych rozmów, gdy jestem obecny.

Tak też podejrzewał. Tym bardziej powinien był pomyśleć i pogadać z ciocią już dawno. Mogła mieć swoją opinię na temat Wade’a, choćby już na zawsze, ale to nie dawało jej przyzwolenia na obrażanie go. Zamiast tego on sam je jej dawał, rzadko kiedy ją strofując. Zawiódł jako chłopak i teraz czuł się potwornie winny.

\- Masz rację, to też jej wina, choć ciągle próbuję ją zachęcić do lepszego poznania cię. – Nieudolnie, jak już sam się zorientował, ale próbował. – Ale potem ty się najeżasz, na przykład teraz nie chcesz spędzić z nami czasu.

\- Żeby znowu się na mnie gapiła? – zapytał pełnym wyrzutu głosem, jakby Peter osobiście skazywał go na to wszystko. Cóż, niewiele się mylił w tej kwestii. – Pas.

\- Powiem jej, żeby tego nie robiła – zapewnił. Lepiej późno niż wcale.

\- To nic nie da i tak będzie to robić.

\- No to możesz założyć maskę i rękawice. – Wolałby, żeby Wade w końcu się całkowicie przed May odsłonił, ale nie zamierzał go do tego zmuszać. – Tylko proszę, spróbujcie się dogadać. Postaw się w jej sytuacji, od początku była zaniepokojona tym związkiem ze względu na twój wiek i moje wcześniejsze przeżycia. Potem dowiedziała się kim jesteś i gdzie mieszkamy… Ona się po prostu o mnie boi, to co wobec ciebie czuje, to nic osobistego i niezwiązanego z twoim wyglądem.

Strzelał teraz całkowicie, ale zakładał, że skoro May nigdy nie piła do wyglądu Deadpoola, to nie on jej tak przeszkadzał, a po prostu cała jego tajemniczość.

\- Wszyscy tak mówią, a gdy przychodzi co do czego, to pierwsza obelga lecąca w moją stronę dotyczy wyglądu – zauważył. Nawet nie był z tego powodu smutny, tylko zwyczajnie zły.

\- Bo to najprostszy sposób na obrażenie kogoś. May nigdy nie miała nic do twojego wyglądu.

\- Zacznie mieć, gdy pokażę jej całą twarz – powiedział zgorzkniale. – Wtedy to już w ogóle zacznie cię namawiać do rzucenia mnie.

\- Nie zacznie – obiecał. – Przysięgam, że to nie o wygląd chodzi, Wade, a o to, że się ukrywasz. Przestań, a May ci zaufa.

\- Zrobię to jak ona da mi powód, by zaufać jej.

Dobra odpowiedź.

\- Więc ty daj jej spróbować. Na przykład dzisiaj, za niecałą godzinę. – Peter przysunął się bliżej najemnika i chwycił go niepewnie na dłoń. Gdy nie został odtrącony, ścisnął ją delikatnie, chcąc mu dodać otuchy. – Zaprosiłem ją, spróbujcie się dogadać, pokażcie sobie nawzajem, że chociaż nie musicie być przyjaciółmi, to możecie żyć w zgodzie ze względu na mnie. A kto wie, może jednak coś więcej was połączy. Ciocia lubi _Golden Girls_.

\- Jeśli jej ulubienicą nie jest Bea Arthur, to z nią nie rozmawiam.

Dobry znak, Wade’owi wracał humor.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam, Wade. – Peter objął swojego chłopaka i przytulił się do niego, z radością wyczuwając odwzajemnienie uścisku. – Zachowałem się głupio. Nie chciałem cię do niczego zmuszać, nadal nie musisz się na nic zgadzać.

Na jakiś czas zapadła między nimi cisza. Peter nie chciał jej przerywać, bo wiedział, że Wade rozważa wszystkie za i przeciw i nie można mu przeszkadzać, a tym bardziej popędzać, bo inaczej na nic się nie zgodzi, a nie taki był cel.

W końcu jednak Deadpool się odezwał:

\- Chyba będziesz potrzebował jedzenia na tę kolację, eh? – zapytał, a jego głos, jak i on sam, nie był już tak napięty jak jeszcze chwilę temu.

\- Chyba tak.

\- Twoja ciotka lubi spaghetti?

\- Uwielbia.

\- Szybko się je robi, ale lepiej już zacznę – stwierdził i wstał, a Peter razem z nim. Nim najemnik zdążył się od niego odsunąć, zatrzymał go w miejscu i popatrzył mu w oczy.  

\- Wade… Dziękuję. Pogadam z May, obiecuję. Skoro oboje jesteście zbyt uprzedzenie, by się do siebie otworzyć, to będę robił za mediatora. Okej? Nie powie złego słowa o tobie.

Deadpool nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale i tak przytaknął.

\- Okej.

Peter uśmiechnął się i pocałował go, by dodatkowo podnieść go na duchu. Nawet jeśli podziałało tylko trochę, to i tak był sukces.

\- Tylko pamiętaj, żeby się odpowiednio zachowywać. – Nie chciał brzmieć, jakby od Wade’a wymagał najwięcej, ale musiał mu przypomnieć, że nie zdobędzie zaufania May niektórymi swoimi zachowaniami. – Daj jej się poznać, pokaż że bycie najemnikiem to nie jedyne, co cię definiuje. Daj się lepiej poznać, podziel się swoim hobby, czy coś.

\- Nie wiem czy moje hobby ją ucieszy – stwierdził sceptycznie.

\- Zależy co jej wymienisz.

\- A co tu wymienić? Moje hobby to miecze, wybuchy i bzykanie ciebie.

To faktycznie mogłoby być problematyczne.

\- Może po prostu powiedz, że kolekcjonujesz znaczki.

\- Co jeśli nienawidzi znaczków?

\- Nie panikuj. W końcu się polubicie, wierzę w to.

\- Mnie wystarczy, jeśli przestanie mnie oceniać i wtrącać się w nasz związek – wyznał niepewnie.

\- Jest nadopiekuńcza, to dlatego. Musisz pamiętać, że jestem jej jedyną rodziną.

\- Ty też jesteś nią dla mnie.

Powiedział to takim słabym głosem, że Peter znów musiał Wade’a uściskać.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram – obiecał.

\- Hmm… - odmruknął bez przekonania.

\- No dobra, chyba powinniśmy zacząć przygotowywać kolację, bo trochę straciliśmy czasu na tę kłótnię, May może być w każdej chwili.

\- Kwestia pół godziny.

Poszli razem do kuchni. Peter chciał trochę pomóc, nim będzie musiał pójść po ciocię na przystanek.

\- Jeszcze raz dzięki, że to robisz – zwrócił się z uśmiechem do najemnika.

\- Drobiazg.

\- Dla mnie to wiele znaczy. Dziękuję, że mi wybaczyłeś.

\- Kto by się mój oprzeć tym uroczym oczętom – zażartował i uśmiechnął się. I o to chodziło, o wywołanie tego zaraźliwego uśmiechu. Peter odwzajemnił go i zabrali się z Wadem do pracy.

Gdy spaghetti kończyło się już gotować, a stół – oraz Jack – byli gotowi do kolacji, Peter dostał od cioci sms-a, że jest już blisko.

\- Idę odebrać May – poinformował najemnika. – Jak dalej nie chcesz się pokazać, to nie zapomnij założyć maski.

\- Nigdy tego nie zapominam – odparł i od razu poszedł po nią oraz po rękawice.

Z uśmiechem, Peter wyszedł przed budynek i ruszył w stronę przystanku. Ani Flasha ani pijaczków nie było już na schodach, ale widział ich ulicę dalej pod małym sklepikiem. Nawet się cieszył, że Thompson znalazł sobie jakichś przyjaciół w tym miejscu, zwłaszcza że Jeff i Malcolm byli w porządku i na pewno nie zrobiliby mu krzywdy.

Nie spiesząc się, Peter dotarł wreszcie na przystanek. Trafił idealnie, bo akurat podjechał autobus, z którego wysiadła May. Na jego widok od razu się uśmiechnęła i szybko do niego podeszła, obejmując go z całej siły, podczas gdy minął ich spieszący się autobus.   

\- Oh, Peter, tak się stęskniłam – powiedziała wzruszona, wieszając mu się na szyi. Równie entuzjastycznie odpowiedział na uścisk, omal nie odrywając jej od ziemi. Musiał panować nad swoją siłą, ciocia nie mogła o niej wiedzieć.

\- Ja za tobą też – odparł. Był zdziwiony tym, że załamał mu się głos, co najmniej jakby nie widział ciotki od lat. – Cieszę się, że przyjechałaś.

\- Kierowca dziwnie się popatrzył, gdy jako jedyna powiedziałam, że tu wysiadam – zaśmiała się, odsuwając się od niego. Po chwili jednak dobry humor jej przeszedł, gdy rozejrzała się i zobaczyła parę podejrzanych osób. – Choć rozumiem dlaczego.

Peter podążył za jej wzrokiem. Pod drzwiami jednego budynku stał jeden dryblas i jakieś dwie kobiety, które ewidentnie chętnie zobaczyłyby, któż to przyjechał na ich teren, ale widok Petera ich odstraszał.

\- Nic ci tu nie będzie – zapewnił. Objął ciocię ramieniem i zaczął ją prowadzić w stronę domu.

\- Jesteś pewien? – spytał, mocniej chwytając swoją torebkę, którą ukryła pod płaszczem. – Ci ludzie nie wyglądają przyjaźnie.

Była teraz taka godzina, która sprzyjała wyjściu osób na zewnątrz. Większość mieszkańców ruszała teraz na łowy do innych dzielnic lub żeby handlować. Mały procent tych osób szedł do prawdziwej pracy.

\- Wiedzą kim jestem, nie odważą się zaatakować.

\- Wiedzą do kogo należysz.

Peter westchnął. Zaczęło się.

\- Skoro już poruszyłaś ten temat, możesz się powstrzymać z takimi komentarzami? – poprosił. – Nie tylko teraz, ale ogólnie? Nie podobają mi się, a Wade też się nimi irytuje.

\- Jest aż taki delikatny? – zdziwiła się. – Ale dobrze, nie będę nic mówić. Chociaż wiesz, co o tym wszystkim myślę. Wade jest czasami niepokojący. I jeszcze ta dzielnica.

\- I dzielnica i Wade są w porządku.

\- Zobaczymy.

To był dobry znak. Tak przynajmniej sądził. May nie skreślała Wade’a, była skłonna dać mu szanse, a o to mu właśnie chodziło. Szkoda tylko, że sam najemnik nie mógł tego usłyszeć.

Spokojnie i nie niepokojeni przez nikogo, ale odprowadzani wzrokiem przez kilka osób, dotarli na miejsce. Schody nie były już puste, ale siedział na nich tylko Flash. W świetle latarni czytał znowu gazetę, popijając przy tym piwo. May nie rozpoznała go od razu, dopiero gdy podeszli bliżej i chłopak spojrzał na nich.

\- Oh, dobry wieczór, pani Parker – przywitał się uprzejmie.

\- Dobry wieczór, Flash – odpowiedziała równie uprzejmie, ale przy tym dość niepewnie. Flash pewnie był ostatnią osobą, którą spodziewałaby się tu spotkać.

Nie powiedzieli sobie nic więcej. Flash powrócił do czytania, a oni weszli do budynku i zaczęli się wspinać po schodach.

\- Co on tu robi? – spytała, gdy byli na pół piętrze.

\- Mieszka w mieszkaniu obok – wyjaśnił cioci.

\- Nie sprawia żadnych problemów?

\- Nie, nawet przeprosił za wszystko, co robił.

May spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- No, no, kto by się spodziewał.

\- To tutaj – poinformował Peter, gdy weszli na właściwe piętro i wskazał May drzwi. – Pamiętaj, bądź miła, Wade to nie jest zły gość.

\- Bez obaw, Peter, potrafię się zachować – zapewniła i weszła za nim do mieszkania.

Wszedł pierwszy, więc zdążył zobaczyć jak Wade robi się spięty przez ułamek sekundy, nim szybko odzyskał swoje beztroskie podejście, gdy tylko i May mogła go zobaczyć.

\- No w końcu, ile można czekać? – poskarżył się. – Odgrzewam to jedzenie już któryś raz, wiecie jakie niedobre jest odgrzewane jedzenie?

To nie było najlepsze przywitanie na świecie. Zerknął niespokojnie na ciocię, ale chyba jej to nie przeszkadzało, a nawet jeśli, to dobrze to ukrywała. 

\- Dobry wieczór, Wade – przywitała się, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Najemnik zmrużył oczy pod maską, jakby spodziewał się podstępu, ale gdy nic się nie stało, zdecydował się markotnie odpowiedzieć:

\- Dobry.

\- To co tam przygotowałeś? – spytała go. Dobrze, dobrze, próbowała zacząć konwersację, a nie czekać z tym na Petera. Może to zachęci Wade’a do większej komunikacji.

\- Mały ptaszek wyćwierkał mi, że lubisz spaghetti – odparł i wskazał na garnek stojący na kuchence.

\- Uwielbiam – odpowiedziała, potwierdzając tym samym słowa Petera. – To co? Siadamy do jedzenia?

\- Może najpierw ci pokażę mieszkanie? – zaproponował Peter. Chciał dać jeszcze najemnikowi trochę czasu na oswojenie się z całą sytuacją. – W porządku?

Deadpool przytaknął, nie omieszkał jednak warknąć z niezadowolenie wynikającego z tego, że znowu będzie musiał podgrzewać wszystko.

\- Zacznijmy od nowej części – zdecydował, by jak najszybciej stąd wyjść. Zaprowadził ciocie do pokoju obok, przerywając tym samym kontakt wzrokowy pomiędzy nią a Wadem. May najwyraźniej nie podobało się, że najemnik znów się ukrywa. – Tutaj jeszcze nic nie ma, ale niedługo powinniśmy to miejsce zagospodarować.

\- Dużo miejsca – zauważyła. – Będziecie mieli dużo możliwości.

\- Pierwszą myślą była siłownia, ale jeszcze o tym pomyślimy. – W następnej kolejności ruszył do drzwi po prawej i otworzył je przed ciocią. – A tu jest mój mały gabinet.

May zajrzała do środka i zagwizdała z podziwem.

\- Ładnie, spokojnie miejsce do nauki – pochwaliła  i weszła głębiej, przyglądając się jednemu ze zdjęć ich rodziny, nim jej wzrok nie natrafił na rysunek Stana Lee. – Czy to nie ten cały Spiderman?

\- Um, tak, to był prezent od jednego staruszka, którego Wade ocalił.

\- Czy on nie wisiał już u ciebie w pokoju?

\- Ten staruszek?

\- Nie, rysunek – doprecyzowała i uszczypnęła go w ramię.

\- Tak, ale potem przyniosłem go tutaj i Spiderman na jego podstawie stworzył swój strój – wyjaśnił, mając nadzieję, że May w to uwierzy. – Przyszedł do Wade’a po pomoc i obraz wpadł mu w oko.

Peter odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ciocia pokiwała głową.

\- Kupiłeś sobie laptop? – spytała wskazując na komputer na biurku.

\- Wade go kupił, jeszcze go nie używałem.

\- Wade’a?

Uśmiechnął się, słysząc ten sam żart co ten, którego sam wcześniej użył.

\- Chodź, pokażę ci drugie pomieszczenie – zaoferował i zabrał ją do pokoju obok.

\- Co tam jest?

\- Zbrojownia – odparł i otworzył drzwi.

Wade zdążył odłożyć swoje miecze i pistolety na miejsce, więc wszystko było już kompletne. Pomimo chłodnego stosunku May do broni, nawet ona była pod wrażeniem tego porządku. Tak jak się spodziewał Peter, miecze były najlepszą częścią całej układanki.

\- Tyle broni – wyszeptała z niepokojem ciocia, gdy początkowy podziw minął.

\- Nie martw się, Wade jest ekspertem. Był w wojsku, a potem przez wiele lat najemnikiem. Nic tu nie wybuchnie.

May nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale i tak przytaknęła.

\- Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę ładnie urządzone.

\- Musisz więc o tym powiedzieć Wade’owi – zasugerował ucieszony. – Na pewno doceni komplement.

Ciocia nie odpowiedziała, ale miał nadzieję, że skorzysta z jego rady. To będzie kolejny sygnał dla Deadpoola, że nie ma się czego obawiać, że May nie jest jego wrogiem.

By najemnik nie musiał dłużej czekać, wrócił z ciocią do salonu i tylko wskazał jej, gdzie jest łazienka i sypialnia, żeby jak najszybciej zasiąść do stołu. May od razu rzucił się w oczy Jack, któremu Wade założył na głowę kas jednego z robotników.

\- A to jest… - zaczęła zmieszana, wskazując na kościotrupa.

\- Jack, trzeci członek rodziny – odpowiedział Deadpool, stawiając przed May talerz z jedzeniem. – Soczku?

\- Wody – poprosiła i zwróciła się do Petera, który usiadł na wprost niej. – Co tu robi ten kościotrup?

\- Znaleźliśmy go w drugim mieszkaniu i tak teraz tu siedzi – wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami. – Miły dodatek do domu.

\- Zero szacunku do współlokatora – oburzył się Wade, wracając ze szklanką wody oraz jedzeniem dla siebie i Petera.

\- On nie jest żywy, Wade – przypomniał najemnikowi.

\- Wmawiaj to sobie.

Przy stole zapanowała niezręczna atmosfera, gdy Wade zawahał się przed uniesieniem maski. May odwróciła wzrok, ale widać było, że i tak ją ciągnie do patrzenia, dlatego wyglądało to niezwykle sztucznie. Mimo to Deadpool w końcu odsłonił usta i zaczął jeść, pewnie by jak najszybciej znów je zasłonić.

Peter chciał mu jakoś dodać otuchy, ale mógł tylko dotknąć jego kolana swoim, nic więcej. Nie sądził, by najemnik byłby zadowolony, gdyby w jakiś oczywisty sposób spróbował go pocieszyć na oczach May, która jako pierwsza spróbowała zmienić nastrój.

\- Ładne macie to mieszkanie – przyznała szczerze. Nie wystarczyło to niestety, by Wade zaczął zwracać na nią większą uwagę, tylko dalej w pośpiechu jadł. – Szczególnie podobała mi się twoja zbrojownia, Wade, ładnie urządzona.

Najemnik zamarł z otwartymi ustami i popatrzył na May. Peter mógł się tylko domyślać, co teraz siedzi mu w głowie.

\- Dzięki – odparł sztywno i powrócił do jedzenia.

Cóż, to nie wyszło. To chyba nie był odpowiedni dzień na przełamywanie lodów czy rozpoczynanie jakiejś cieplejszej relacji między tą dwójką. Wade pewnie dalej był trochę zły na to, że Peter zaprosił ciocię bez pytania go, a May znowu miała jakieś „ale” do noszenia maski w jej obecności. Skutkiem czego najemnik nie brak udziału w żadnej rozmowie, tylko siedział spięty przy stole, jakby czekając na pierwszą obelgę rzuconą w jego stronę czy krytykującą ich związek.

Ciocia na szczęście dotrzymała obietnicy i o niczym nie wspominała ani nic nie krytykowała, choć w dalszym ciągu nie próbowała wciągnąć Deadpoola w rozmowę. Lepsze to niż nic, stwierdził Peter, słuchając opowieści May z jednego dnia jej pracy. Mimo to był zawiedziony tym, że w zasadzie nie zrobili żadnego kroku w przód. Okazja do tego nadarzyła się, gdy ciocia miała za jakiś czas wychodzić, ale usiadła jeszcze na chwilę z nim na kanapie, podczas gdy Wade zaczął zmywać.

\- Czy on zawsze nosi maskę i rękawice w domu? – zapytała szeptem, nie chcąc zaalarmować najemnika.

Gdyby nie to, że było mu to teraz na rękę, to zdusiłby tę rozmowę w zarodku. Chciał jednak wyciągnąć z May jak najwięcej na temat Deadpoola, by on sam mógł usłyszeć jej opinię o nim. Bo w to że słyszał pomimo szumu wody z kranu i grającego telewizora, nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości.

\- Nie, ale peszysz go, więc pozwoliłem mu je zatrzymać – wyjaśnił, nawet nie sprawdzając, czy jego chłopak słucha. – Wiesz przecież jak wygląda jego twarz.

\- W tym problem, nie wiem – zauważyła. Czy mu się wydawało, czy była tym faktem urażona? – Czuję się dziwnie rozmawiając z chłopakiem mojego bratanka, nie wiedząc nawet jak ten chłopak wygląda.

\- Dziwisz mu się? Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłaś skrawek jego skóry, to się bezczelnie gapiłaś. Nie lubi tego.

\- Oczywiście, że się gapiłam. Czy on widział się w lustrze?

\- Ciociu! – syknął. Chciał, by Wade wszystko słyszał, ale nie takie rzeczy, które potwierdzą jego tezę!

\- Wybacz – przeprosiła szybko i szczerze. – Ale naprawdę chciałabym, żeby się przede mną nie chował. Nie mogę nie wiedzieć jak wygląda aż do dnia mojej śmierci. Jak mam mu w pełni zaufać, jeśli on nie ufa mnie? Jak mam go lepiej poznać i polubić, skoro boi się pokazać swoją twarz, choć już wiem, jak wygląda kawałek?

\- Boi się, że będziesz ją oceniać – odparł, chcąc jak najlepiej wyjaśnić przyczyny zachowania Wade’a, by na każdą jego uwagę May mogła odpowiedzieć i tym samym pokazać, że nie ma nic do jego wyglądu.

\- Oczywiście, że ją ocenię. Jestem człowiekiem, to leży w naszej naturze. Nawet największy zwolennik poglądu, że liczy się wnętrze, a nie wygląd będzie choć w najmniejszym stopniu ten wygląd oceniał. To nie znaczy, że mój werdykt będzie negatywny.

On już to wszystko wiedział, miał nadzieję, że wreszcie dotarło to też do Wade’a. Zaryzykował spojrzenie na niego, ramiona miał tak spięte, że nawet szeroka bluza była na nie dobrze naciągnięta. Słyszał wszystko. Oby tylko nie odbierał tej rozmowy jako atak.

\- On nie boi się tego jaki będzie tylko tego, że jeśli będzie negatywny, to będziesz chciała, żebyśmy nie byli ze sobą.

\- To absurdalne. – Ciocia prawie podniosła głos. – Oczywiście, żartuję czasami z tego, ale nigdy bym nie chciała, żebyście się rozstali.

To była kolejna rzecz, o której wiedział. Gdyby May myślała inaczej, nie byłaby tak pewna ich ślubu.

\- Chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy – mówiła dalej, wyraźnie poruszona tym, że doprowadziła do takiej sytuacji jak obecnie trwająca. – A Wade ci to daje. I jak niby miałabym wam zakazać związku? Na litość boską, jesteście dorosłymi ludźmi, choć patrząc na zachowanie Wade’a, to mam wątpliwości. Nie jest przypadkiem za stary, żeby bać się nieakceptującej matki, w tym przypadku ciotki?

Faktycznie był za stary. Dlatego powód tego strachu musiał być zupełnie inny i chyba się domyślał, czego tak naprawdę obawia się Wade. „Nie chcę, byś tego słuchał”, powiedział mu najemnik jakąś godzinę temu. On, nie sam Deadpool, który rozumiał, że May nie stanowi dla niego zagrożenie. Choćby nie wiadomo jak próbowała, nie zmusi go do zostawienia Petera. Wade może nie myślał najlepiej o sobie i czasami miał wątpliwości, czy w ogóle powinni być ze sobą, ale był też niezwykle uparty. Sam z siebie nie zostawiłby Petera. Chyba że to on postanowiłby odejść.

Deadpool skończył zmywać, skończyła się więc tym samym rozmowa Petera i May. Nadszedł za to czas na powrót cioci do domu, choć Peter rozstawał się z nią z bólem serca. Zdecydowanie za mało spędzili ze sobą czasu.

 - Nie musisz wracać – powiedział, mimo to podając jej płaszcz. – Możesz przenocować w naszym łóżku.

Wade i tak zamierzał iść dzisiaj na patrol, więc nie byłoby z tym problemu. Gdy na niego spojrzał, zobaczył zresztą, że w żaden sposób nie protestuje. Tak jakby podsłuchana przez niego rozmowa już dała jakieś efekty. Sama May też podchodziła do wszystkiego inaczej po poznaniu obaw najemnika. Opłaciło się zaryzykować.

\- Nie obraź się, Peter, ale wolałabym nie spać w waszym łóżku – odmówiła i puściła mu oczko.

Peter zarumienił się, słysząc jak Wade się śmieje pod nosem.

\- No tak – zreflektował się i opuścił wzrok. – To może kanapa?

Prawdę mówiąc bał się trochę puszczać May samą. Tutaj jeszcze nic jej nie będzie groził, bo na pewno każdy już wiedział, że przyszła z nim, więc nikt jej nie tknie, ale co z samym Queens? Nie było jeszcze północy, ale o tej porze już coraz więcej podejrzanych typów na ulicach niż mniej.

\- Jeśli nie chciała spać na łóżku, to na kanapie też nie – wtrącił się Deadpool. – W takim tempie wykluczymy wszystkie możliwe do spania powierzchnie w tym domu i będziemy musieli położyć ją na suficie. Tam nie uprawialiśmy seksu. Jeszcze.

Tym razem to May się zaśmiała, choć próbowała to ukryć, by bardziej nie zawstydzać Petera, który z mordem w oczach odwrócił się do Wade’a. Nie to miał na myśli, gdy chciał, by tych dwoje dogadało się ze sobą!

\- I już nigdy tego nie zrobimy – obiecał szeptem, a najemnik jęknął rozczarowany.

\- Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę otworzyć swój głupi dziób? – zapytał bezradnie.

\- Mam odpowiedzieć?

\- Chciałbyś, eh?

\- Dobra, przestańcie – poprosiła ich rozbawiona ciocia. – Peter, odprowadzisz mnie?

\- Jasne.

\- Do zobaczenia, Wade – pożegnała się jeszcze May. Wade odmachał jej nieśmiało nim wyszli na korytarz. – To było milsze niż przypuszczałam.

\- Serio?

\- To znaczy, początek był ciężki, ale już te ostatnie minut były przyjemne. Dobrze, że powiedziałeś mi o obawach Wade’a. Nie miałam pojęcia, że takie jest jego podejście do mnie, bo się mnie boi.

Czyli to było zwykłe nieporozumienie, które można było rozwiązać dużo wcześniej, gdyby tylko nie był takim głąbem. Świetnie, geniusz Peter znowu w akcji.  

\- Wiesz co, ciociu? Chyba nie będę go teraz zostawiać na długo samego – powiedział jej, gdy znaleźli się na pierwszym piętrze. – Muszę z nim o czymś pogadać.

\- Mam wracać sama? – zmartwiła się.

\- Nie, załatwię ci obstawę – obiecał, widząc już przez szybę drzwi idealnych ochroniarzy. Wyszli na zewnątrz i zatrzymali się tuż za Malcolmem i Jeffem, którzy relaksowali się na schodach, oglądając telefony komórkowe, zapewne nie swoje. – Cześć, chłopaki.

\- Co tam, Peter? – zapytał nieco niewyraźnie Jeff z powodu papierosa w ustach.

\- Mam do was sprawę – odparł i uśmiechnął się do cioci, która nie czuła się chyba bezpiecznie z tymi dwoma. – To moja ciocia, May Parker, ktoś musi ją odprowadzić na przystanek.

\- I pomyślałeś o nas? – spytał Malcolm i wstał, otrzepując spodnie. – Z przyjemnością.

\- Uroczej damie zawsze chętnie pomożemy – dodał Jeff, chowając jeden z telefonów do kieszeni spodni.

\- Świetnie – ucieszył się Peter i sięgnął po schowaną przed chwilą komórkę. – A to oddam na policji.

\- No weź! – zaprotestował mężczyzna.

\- Malcolm, oddawaj swój – rozkazał.

\- Nie – odmówił i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Co mi zrobisz, jak nie oddam, hę?

\- Um, zgłoszę was na policję. – Pijaczki zaśmiali się. – Albo mogę powiedzieć o wszystkim Deadpoolowi.

\- Kurwa, ma nas – powiedział do Jeffa Malcolm i wyciągnął telefon. – Masz, Strażniku Teksasu.

\- Dziękuję. – Peter odwrócił się do May. – Wiem, że to wyglądało źle, ale krzywdy ci nie zrobią.

\- Czyżby? – zapytała sceptycznie i nieco przerażona.

\- Nie ma się pani czego obawiać – zapewnił Jeff. – To były tylko żarty.

\- Nie były, to złodzieje – poprawił Peter, choć od razu tego pożałował, gdy zobaczył rosnące przerażenie na twarzy cioci. – Ale zupełnie niegroźni, słowo. Wade?!

\- Tak, skarbie?! – odkrzyknął mu od razu najemnik i wyjrzał przez okno.

\- Prawda, że oni są niegroźni?

\- Nikt tutaj nie jest groźny, gdy ja mam coś do powiedzenia – odpowiedział i zwrócił się do obu mężczyzn. – Prawda?

Pijaczki pokiwali głowami.

\- Widzisz? – wyszczerzył się Peter. – Można im zaufać.

Chętnie powiedziałby jej o tym, jak zaryzykowali własne życie, by dać mu nieco czasu do ucieczki przed Goblinem, ale to by oznaczało masę niewygodnych pytań, więc musiał sobie poradzić bez tego.

\- No dobrze, wierzę twoim osądom – zgodziła się w końcu May, uważnie obserwując obu mężczyzn. – Ale łapy przy sobie.

\- Gdzież byśmy śmieli panią dotykać?

\- Pa, Peter – pożegnała się z nim jeszcze, ściskając go mocno i całując w policzek. – Mam nadzieję, że niedługo będziemy mogli znowu się zobaczyć.

\- Ja też – odparł i zwrócił się ostatni raz do Malcolma i Jeffa. – Pilnujcie jej.

\- Jasne sprawa, cenię sobie swoje życie – zapewnił ten drugi i razem ze swoim kolegą oraz May ruszyli na przystanek, a Peter wrócił do mieszkania.

Wade pozbył się już maski i rękawic, leżał na kanapie, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem. Peter podszedł bliżej i usiadł na oparciu kanapy, tuż przy głowie najemnika. Siedzieli tak chwilę w ciszy. Chciał sprawdzić, czy Deadpool chce cos powiedzieć, ale ten tylko milczał, więc sam postanowił się odezwać.

\- Wiesz, że nie zamierzam cię zostawić? – zapytał. Wade w końcu jakoś zareagował i popatrzył na niego białymi oczami. – Nawet tak bliska mi osoba jak ciocia nie przekona mnie do tego.

Że też wcześniej się nie zorientował, że to właśnie o to może chodzić i dlatego Wade reagował strachem, gdy May nie popierała ich związku. „Nie chcę żebyś tego słuchał”, powiedział. „Żebyś dał się przekonać, żebyś zrozumiał swój błąd”, pomyślał pewnie dalej, ale nie miał odwagi wypowiedzieć tego na głos.

\- Mhm – odmruknął i znów zasłonił oczy.

Peter uśmiechnął się słabo. Czy Wade przestanie się bać dopiero, gdy zobaczy obrączkę na swoim lub jego palcu? Bo jeśli tak, to był gotowy lecieć teraz do najbliższego jubilera i ją kupować. Nie pogardziłby nawet zwykłą zabawką, jeśli to miało uspokoić najemnika raz na zawsze.

Zrobiłby to, gdyby tylko nie bał się odrzucenia równie mocno co jego chłopak. Dlatego zamiast tego, pochylił się po prostu i pocałował Deadpoola w czoło.

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał czule.

Wade znów na niego popatrzył, tym razem zasłaniając ramieniem uśmiech, który wypatrzył u niego przez ułamek sekundy.

\- Wiem – odparł tylko.

\- To co? Ruszamy na patrol? – spytał i stanął na nogi. – Jutro sobota, mam wolne, a do imprezy Starka zdążę się wyspać w razie czego.

Deadpool poderwał się z miejsca.

\- Jakiej imprezy?! – zawołał zaskoczony.

\- Um… nic nie wiesz? – zdziwił się. – Steve mówił o tym w telewizji.

\- Nie miałem za bardzo czasu oglądać dzisiaj nic – przypomniał i wskazał na drugi pokój. – O co chodzi z tą imprezą? Iron Giant się żeni i wyprawia wieczór kawalerski? Jeśli tak, znam dobre striptizerki. Tanio, profesjonalnie.

\- Nie, idioto, chodzi o nasze przyjęcie w poczet Avengers – wyjaśnił. – Tony organizuje prezentację dla prasy, podczas której nas zaprezentuje jako nowych członków, a potem będzie zamknięta impreza dla nas, to jest dla superbohaterów. Cała drużyna się zlatuje.

\- O nie! A ja nie mam garnituru! – przeraził się najemnik. – Ani osoby towarzyszącej.

\- Ekhem – odchrząknął znacząco.

\- To miało coś znaczyć?

\- Nie, skąd – odparł sarkastycznie.

\- Uf, to dobrze. – Wade przetarł czoło. – Już myślałem, że znowu coś spieprzyłem.

\- Tak czy inaczej, idziemy na ten patrol? – powrócił do właściwej dyskusji Peter.

\- Pff, jeszcze pytasz?

Obaj poszli się przebrać, a Deadpool dodatkowo poszedł się uzbroić. Peter zaczekał na niego w salonie, majstrując nieco przy wyrzutniach. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy sprawdzi w akcji komendy głosowe. Jeszcze nie miał okazji ich przetestować, więc miał nadzieję, że żaden błąd się nie pojawi.

\- Gotowy? – spytał, gdy najemnik w końcu do niego dołączył przy drzwiach. Swoją maskę trzymał w zębach, bo rękoma wciąż dokonywał ostatnich poprawek przy swoich tysiącach i jednym pasku.

\- Jedną chwilę – odparł i bez ostrzeżenia ściągnął Peterowi maskę.

\- Hej!

Zamiast od razu odebrać swoją własność, Peter przyglądał się, jak Deadpool rozkłada obie ich maski na stole i robi im zdjęcie.

\- Na Instagrama – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem, gdy skończył.

\- Całkiem już o nim zapomniałem.

\- Ja też, bo autorka ma amnezję, ale w porę sobie przypomniała.

Peter tylko popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, nie komentując tego dziwnego stwierdzenia.

Wyszli tylnym wyjściem, gdzie od razu wspiął się na dach, podczas gdy Deadpool wsiadł na motocykl i odpalił go.

\- Jedziemy w stronę mojego domu – zarządził Peter, skacząc z dachu na dach. Jeszcze za nisko na loty na pajęczynie.

\- Po co?

\- Chcę sprawdzić, czy ciocia dojechała bezpiecznie.

\- Proszę cię, co jej się może stać? – spytał lekceważąco najemnik, ale posłusznie pojechał na Peterem, który w końcu zeskoczył z dachu i zaczął się huśtać tą samą trasą, którą jechał autobus.

Dogonienie pojazdu nie było trudne, w powietrzu nie obowiązywały żadne ograniczenia prędkości ani nie było świateł, więc złapał go jeszcze przed przystankiem, na którym May wysiadała. Wade był tuż za autobusem i zeskoczył z Deadharleya, gdy pojazd tylko stanął.

Peter przyczaił się na dachu i stamtąd obserwował ciocię, która szybkim krokiem zmierzała w stronę domu. Miała do pokonania niewielki dystans, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, co się wydarzy.

\- Ale z ciebie paranoik, wiesz? – usłyszał w komunikatorze. Spojrzał w stronę Wade’a, ale nigdzie go nie było. Musiał się kryć na wypadek, gdyby ciocia się odwróciła.

\- Wole być paranoikiem niż mieć okradzioną albo zabitą ciotkę – odparł, skacząc na następny budynek, by nadążyć za May.

\- Serio, chodziła już tędzy pewnie setki razy, co jej się może stać? – zapytał. – O! Nieważne, podejrzany typ na dwunastej.

\- Tam jest droga – zauważył.

\- Cholera, nigdy nie byłem dobry w te godziny, wolę zegarki elektroniczne.

Peter pokręcił głową, ale szybko przestał, gdy zauważył mężczyznę, o którym mówił Wade. Wyszedł zza śmietnika postawionego przed jednym z domów i ruszył za May, gdy tylko go minęła, niczego nieświadoma.  

\- Jednak dobrze, że za nią poszliśmy, co? – spytał najemnika. Na razie nie interweniowali, może nie będzie takiej potrzeby, ale na wszelki trzymali się blisko.

\- Trafiło się ślepej kurze ziarno.

\- Pff – prychnął w odpowiedzi i obejrzał się za siebie. Deadpool już się nie chował, szedł ulicą jak zwykły przechodzień. Poruszał się szybko i z każdą chwilą zbliżał się coraz bardziej do idącego za May typa. W dłoni miał Bea. Albo Arhur. Jedną z nich, to nie było teraz ważne. Nie mógł się rozpraszać takimi głupotami.

Wade poruszał się bezszelestnie pomimo ciężkich butów na nogach. Gdyby chciał, mógłby zamordować tego faceta tak cicho, że May usłyszałaby tylko świst miecza w powietrzu i co najwyżej przecinany kark, ale na pewno nie samo podejście najemnika. Peter mógł go oglądać takiego godzinami, ale teraz niestety nie miał na to czasu.

Facet podążający za ciocią był coraz bliżej niej, usłyszała go w końcu i odwróciła głowę, by zobaczyć, kto za nią idzie. Gdy go zobaczyła, natychmiast przyspieszyła, a on za nią. Peter nie zamierzał ryzykować dłużej.

\- Bierz go – polecił najemnikowi, którego ciocia musiała w panice nie zauważyć. Sam też ruszył do akcji, korzystając po raz pierwszy z funkcji głosowej wyrzutni. – W2, cztery.

Nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy mechanizm w wyrzutni się przestawił, by sieć była grubsza. Coś takiego byłoby problematyczne podczas cichych misji.

Zeskoczył z budynku w tym samym czasie, w którym Deadpool dopadł tego faceta. Jednym ciosem powalił go na ziemię, a Peter dokończył dzieła, od razu przyklejając go do niej grubą siecią, spod której nie mógł się ruszyć.

May słysząc za sobą zamieszanie odwróciła się i odetchnęła z ulgą widząc znajomą „twarz”.

\- Wade – powiedziała i podeszła bliżej. Peter zesztywniał, obawiając się, że zaraz może zostać przez ciocię zdemaskowany. Na szczęście póki co nie zwracała na niego uwagi. – Jakoś nie chcę wierzyć, że to przypadek.

\- Oczywiście, że to przypadek – zapewnił i postawił stopę na plecach powalonego mężczyzny. Niedobrze, będzie miał problem z odklejeniem buta. – Ja nie śledzę ludzi.

\- Czy Peter też tu jest? – spytała rozglądając się.

\- Nie, został w domu, uczy się – skłamał bez żadnego problemu. – Pełna wrażeń noc, eh?

\- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że prędzej zostanę prawie napadnięta tu, a nie w waszej dzielnicy – zauważyła i w końcu zwróciła uwagę na Petera. – Ty musisz być Spiderman.

\- Tak – odparł, nie chcąc bardziej ryzykować rozpoznanie głosu. Avengers oszukał, ale oni nie słuchali go przez wiele lat, ciocia mogłaby się domyślić.

\- To mój partner w zbrodni – przedstawił Petera Deadpool, obejmując go jednocześnie ramieniem. – A skoro mowa o zbrodni, będziemy się zwijać. Zło nie śpi.

Peter chciał zaproponować, by na wszelki wypadek ją odprowadzili pod same drzwi, ale May tylko się z nimi pożegnała i sama postanowiła dotrzeć do domu. Szansa na to, że znowu stanie się czyimś celem była raczej niewielka. Nowy Jork mimo wszystko nie był jakimś miastem pełnym anarchii.

\- Ale byłeś zesrany – stwierdził Wade, gdy ciocia zniknęła im z oczu.

\- Wybacz, że nie chciałem, by May dowiedziała się o moim alter ego. – Nie był jeszcze gotowy na wyjawienie takiej tajemnicy. – Um… Co ty robisz?

\- Nasze ostatnie zdjęcie spodobało się naszym obserwującym – wyjaśnił, próbując znaleźć odpowiedni kadr do zdjęcia, z wciąż postawioną na sieci nogą. – Więc robię kolejne.

\- W1, jeden – podał komendę i wystrzelił cienką sieć, zabierając najemnikowi telefon.

\- Hej! 

\- Użyjmy go do czegoś ważnego, nie twojej obsesji z social media – zaproponował i wybrał numer na policję, by zabrali tego faceta.

\- Kiedyś mi za to podziękujesz – powiedział Wade. – Wiesz ile takie konta dają przywilejów?

\- Możesz mi o tym opowiedzieć, gdy tylko świnie zaczną latać.

\- Czy spadanie z klifu się liczy?

\- Zamknij się... Nie, to nie do pani! – spanikował, gdy odebrała jakaś operatorka. 

Peter spiorunował śmiejącego się Deadpoola wzrokiem. Potem przyszła jego kolej na śmianie się, gdy najemnik nie mógł ruszyć nogą, przyklejoną do pleców przestępcy.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter leżał na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit. Nie licząc oddechu Wade’a, w mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Z ulicy tylko od czasu do czasu dochodził odgłos kroków, ale poza tym, jak makiem zasiał. Powinien spać, była dopiero szósta, a oni nie tak dawno wrócili z patrolu. Choć oczy mu się same zamykały, nie był w stanie zasnąć. Nie pozwalały mu na to myśli, które orbitowały wokół jednego tematu – wieczornej imprezy Starka.

W liceum nie był na tyle popularny, by być zapraszanym na podobne wydarzenia, a jeśli chodzi o szkolne bale… lepiej nie mówić. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał w tym czasie siedzieć w domu i się uczyć.

Nie było mu z tym źle, nigdy nie brakowało mu imprez, nie była to rozrywka dla niego, ale teraz gdy miał uczestniczyć w jednej, zżerał go stres. Najgorsze było to, że to nie miała być impreza studentów, ale dorosłych ludzi. Czy można coś takiego w ogóle nazwać imprezą, a nie przyjęciem?

W sumie nie miało to zbyt dużego znaczenia, jakiego rodzaju będzie to wydarzenie, bo ani na jednym, ani na drugim nigdy nie był. Oliwy do ognia dolewał fakt, że miał się dodatkowo pokazać dziennikarzom. Co prawda nie bał się ich samych, będzie miał maskę, więc o brak pewności siebie nie miał się co martwić, ale obawiał się, że zrobi przed nimi coś nieodpowiedniego i w niecałą godzinę cały świat będzie o tym wiedział. Jakoś wątpił w to, że wszyscy przyjdą bez kamer czy aparatów. Musiał liczyć na to, że cała szopka dla prasy minie szybko i bezboleśnie. Przy odrobinie szczęścia to Wade ściągnie całą uwagę dziennikarzy. Wtedy Peter mógłby się nawet wywalić na głupi ryj, a i tak nie zwróciłby na to uwagi tak długo, jak to Deadpool będzie w jej centrum.

Jeden problem miał już jako tako z głowy, po prostu zapozuje trochę do zdjęć i schowa się za robiącego z siebie idiotę Deadpoolem, bułka z masłem, ale co z samą imprezą? Fakt, że zna biorących w niej udział ludzi wcale go nie pocieszał, bo tak na dobrą sprawę, dobrze poznał tylko Tony’ego, Steve’a, Bruce’a i Clinta. Pozostała część drużyny była dla niego w zasadzie tylko znajomymi twarzami, które widział od czasu do czasu i z którymi zamienił parę słów. Z Visionem nie rozmawiał ani razu, a widział go tylko raz, innych okazji po prostu nie było, dlatego nie miał pojęcia jak ma się w jego obecności zachowywać, jeśli… um, mężczyzna?, będzie obecny wieczorem.

Ratunek widział tylko w osobie najemnika, który będzie przy nim cały czas. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tak będzie, choć wolałby na wszelki wypadek wiedzieć, jak sobie radzić samemu.

Obrócił się na bok i spojrzał na leżącego obok Wade’a. Był nieprzykryty, widział więc bandaż zasłaniający całe plecy. Miał pecha podczas patrolu, jakiś przestępca go zaskoczył, a zajęty swoim własnym przeciwnikiem Peter nie zdążył go w porę ostrzec. Deadpool dostał całą serię z MP5 – rozpoznał to po samym odgłosie – po czym padł podziurawiony gorzej niż ser szwajcarski. Nie umarł, ale na moment był wyeliminowany z walki, gdy jego posiekane organy doprowadzały się do porządku, co zajęło im jakieś dziesięć sekund. Wade wstał i skopał tamtemu facetowi tyłek, choć wciąż krwawił z piersi.

Kule przeszły na wylot i choć wszystko wewnątrz było już zaleczone, Peter postanowił, że koniec patrolowania na dziś. I tak dochodziła już czwarta, więc po zawiadomieniu policji zwinęli się do domu. Byli niedaleko, więc rany wciąż były otwarte, gdy dotarli na miejsce. Wade chciał po prostu wziąć prysznic i się położyć, ale Peter uparł się, żeby założyć też opatrunek. Zupełnie niepotrzebny, bo krew nawet nie zdążyła go nasączyć, nim rany się zasklepiły, ale jakoś czuł się lepiej z faktem, że najemnik dostał odpowiednią opiekę. Niby i bez tego by przeżył, ale na pewno dochodzenie do siebie było przyjemniejsze z oczyszczonymi i osłoniętymi ranami.

Patrząc tak na swojego chłopaka, Peter zastanawiał się, czy śpi, czy może tylko drzemie jak jakiś zając, gotowy w każdej chwili na ucieczkę. Tak czy inaczej żal mu go było budzić, ale miał parę pytań, które nie mogły dłużej czekać. Im szybciej uzyska na nie odpowiedź, tym dłużej pośpi.

\- Wade, nie śpisz? – zapytał nim trącił go lekko w ramię.

\- Śpię – odmruknął najemnik i wtulił się mocniej w poduszkę, jakby to ona trzymała go we śnie.

Peter przysunął się bliżej.

\- Jak myślisz, jak będzie wyglądała ta impreza?

\- Chryste panie, jest szósta, mój mózg o tej porze jeszcze nie funkcjonuje – jęknął i zakrył głowę poduszką.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że on rzadko kiedy funkcjonuje.

\- Dzięki za przyzwolenie na wieczne spanie. – Wade odsunął się na samą krawędź łóżka, by być jak najdalej od Petera. – A teraz pozwól, że wrócę do spania. Śniło mi się wielkie taco.

\- Tak, tak, piękny sen – przyznał i znów się przysunął. Sfrustrowany brakiem drogi ucieczki Wade warknął cicho, ale poza tym nie zareagował, gdy Peter położył się na nim. – To co się robi na takich imprezach?

\- Czy to nie ty chciałeś wracać i iść spać? – spytał Deadpool, spoglądając na niego z irytacją.

\- No weź, to ważne pytanie. – Peter nie dawał za wygraną, wiedział, że prędzej czy później uzyska odpowiedź, musi tylko wystarczająco długo pomęczyć najemnika.

\- To co jest ważne, to wyspanie się, żeby na tej imprezie nie paść jeszcze przed dziesiątą – odparł i znów zakrył się poduszką.

Peter prychnął sfrustrowany. Odsunął się od Wade i położył, wpychając głowę pod tą samą poduszkę. Deadpool popatrzył na niego jakby miał już dość.

\- A więc?

Najemnik westchnął i pozbył się poduszki. Dobrze, w tak małej i ograniczonej przestrzeni ciężko oddychało się tym samym powietrzem.

\- To tylko impreza, Petey, a nie szykowanie się do wojny.

\- Nigdy nie byłem na żadnej – przypomniał przerażony. – Co jak coś zawalę?

\- Bez obaw, będę przy tobie cały czas i dostarczę niezbędnych wskazówek – zapewni, po czym ułożył się znowu wygodniej, gotowy wracać do spania.

\- Mam nadzieje, że to nie będą wskazówki w stylu nawalenia się, niszczenia czegoś i innych niebezpiecznych rzeczy.

\- Oh, Petey, na tym właśnie polegają imprezy – zaśmiał się Wade. – Na piciu, robieniu z siebie durnia, rzyganiu do wazonów, sikaniu do zlewów,  ruchaniu się na piętrze w sypialni rodziców gospodarza.

\- Nie jestem ekspertem, ale tak to chyba nie będzie wyglądać u Tony’ego – powiedział nieco sceptycznie nastawiony do opisów Deadpoola.

\- Magiczne lata dziewięćdziesiąte – westchnął i zamyślił się przez chwilę. – Tak czy siak, wyluzuj, będzie dobrze.

\- Na pewno? – zapytał nie do końca przekonany. – To znaczy, w co ja mam się ubrać i w ogóle?

\- Idziesz się pokazać dziennikarzom, myślę że twój strój w zupełności wystarczy – odparł i ziewnął, obracając się do Petera plecami. – A teraz dobranoc.

\- A co jeśli…

\- Ah, ah, ah! – uprzedził go, wystawiając palec w jego stronę. – Ani słowa więcej powiedziałem.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem – powiedział i odepchnął od siebie rękę.

\- Ale ja skończyłem. Idę spać, a ty przestań myśleć stereotypowo o tej imprezie, a będzie dobrze – poradził mu. 

\- Ciężko o nie tak nie myśleć, gdy nie ma się żadnego wzorca – stwierdził i położył się zrezygnowany. Może uda mu się pospać jeszcze trochę, zanim trzeba będzie ruszyć tyłek z łóżka.

\- Pomyśl o tym jak o spotkaniu w większym gronie – poradził Deadpool. – Tylko z alkoholem zamiast kawy. Stark jest za sztywny, żeby wyprawić porządną imprezę z muzyką i dragami, więc spodziewaj się smętnego spotkania towarzyskiego, gdzie punktem wieczoru będzie pierwsza, trochę bardziej upita niż wszystkie osoba. Miejmy nadzieję, że ktoś się przez to przewróci, bo to będzie jedyna rozrywka tego wieczora.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że każde imprezy są jednak trochę bardziej… ekscytujące.

\- Serio, serio – odparł znużonym głosem. – Mogę iść wreszcie spać, czy masz jeszcze pytanie o ekonomię Republiki Konga?

\- Skąd miałbyś o tym wiedzieć? – spytał zdziwiony.

\- Dobranoc – odparł tylko Wade ziewając i chwilę później zasnął, jeśli nie myliło go przeczucie.

Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, Peter też postanowił się w końcu przespać. Ułożył się wygodniej i zamknął oczy, od razu czując, jak ogarnia go sen. Niepotrzebnie się przejmuje tą imprezą, co ma być, to będzie.

Obudził się znowu dopiero przed dziesiątą. Był sam w łóżku, więc zdecydował się nie leżeć niewiadomo jak długo i nieco ziewając po drodze, udał się do kuchni, by coś przekąsić.

\- Dzień dobry, Wietnamie! – zakrzyknął na powitanie Wade. Peter skrzywił się i przyłożył  dłoń do ucha. – Wow, impreza dopiero dzisiaj, a ty już masz kaca.

\- To nie kac, to alergia na wrzaski – sprostował i usiadł przy stole, gdzie najemnik właśnie robił coś na swoim laptopie. – Jest coś na śniadanie?

\- Zrobiłem dla ciebie porcję, ale zjadłem ją czekając aż się obudzisz.

Peter osunął się na stół i zaczął się bez celu gapić na siedzącego na wprost Jacka. Może jak będzie wyglądał dostatecznie żałośnie, to Wade przerwie to, co właśnie robił i zrobi mu śniadanie. Gdy jednak mijały kolejne minuty, a najemnik tylko stukał w klawiaturę, Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał sobie sam coś zrobić. Pierwszy raz od dawna.

Dość niechętnie wstał od stołu i podszedł do lodówki.

\- Tak w ogóle, to co ważnego robisz? – zapytał, zaglądając do środka. Dużo jedzenia, a mimo to nie miał pojęcia co zjeść.

\- Udzielam się na forum – odparł lakonicznie najemnik.

Mrużąc brwi, Peter porzucił chwilowo poszukiwania jedzenia i zajrzał swojemu chłopakowi w ekran komputera. Spodziewał się zobaczyć jakieś forum dotyczące broni czy czegoś poważnego, tymczasem strona najwyraźniej dotyczyła Spidermana. Internet był szybki, już powstał pierwszy fan page. Nie był pewny, czy być pod wrażeniem, czy jednak się niepokoić.

\- A na jaki konkretnie temat? – dopytywał.

\- Ja i parę innych osób próbujemy wbić do głowy jednemu kolesiowi, że Tony Stark nie ma lepszego tyłka od ciebie.

Co.

Peter potrzebował chwili, by to przetworzyć. Czy naprawdę istniały strony w Internecie, gdzie ludzie kłócili się o to, który tyłek jest dla nich atrakcyjniejszy? To nie mogła być prawda. To musiał być Truman Show, po prostu musiał.

\- Zobacz tylko na to! – zawołał Wade i wskazał na ekran, na którym właśnie widniało zdjęcie pośladków Starka. Peter zaczerwienił się i odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć na tyłek swojego nauczyciela i przyjaciela z tak bliska, i w takim kontekście. – Płaski, wcale nie jędrny. Nie to co twoje dzieło sztuki.

\- Ał! – jęknął, gdy Wade klepnął go w tyłek z całej siły, po czym poprawił już lżejszymi klepnięciami.

\- Zaraz pokażę temu dupkowi, kto w tym mieście ma najlepszy tyłek! – Peter szybko zamknął najemnikowi laptopa, nim zdążył choćby dotknąć klawiatury. – Ej, właśnie miałem typa zaorać!

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie pisałeś jako ty – powiedział, patrząc na Wade’a surowym wzrokiem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł dziwnie zadowolony. – Używałem pseudonimu.

Nieco niepewnie, Peter odważył się znowu otworzyć laptopa, a gdy ekran znów był włączony, zobaczył nick Deadpoola obok okienka odpowiedzi.

\- Spidey’sButtLover1234? – zapytał, nie wiedząc czym bardziej jest zażenowany ze względu na siebie, czy Wade’a.

\- Wiem, wiem, żałosna nazwa – przyznał ze wstydem najemnik.

\- Żałosna, to mało powiedziane, ona jest…

\- Ale co miałem zrobić? – przerwał mu. – Samo Spidey’sButtLover było już zajęte! Ludzie są szybcy, zgarniają najlepsze nicki. Hej, może na tumblrze jeszcze jest wolna ta nazwa!

Peter na powrót zamknął laptopa, ignorując protesty Wade’a.

\- Okej, dosyć internetowania na dziś – zdecydował. – Czy możesz mi zrobić coś do jedzenia teraz, kiedy nie jesteś już zajęty?

Zachował się jak dupek, tak po prostu zabraniając najemnikowi korzystać z laptopa, a teraz jeszcze prosząc go o zrobienie jedzenia, jakby sam nie miał dwóch sprawnych rąk, ale naprawdę nie chciał patrzeć, jak ta internetowa konwersacja będzie przebiegała dalej.

\- Dobra, ale jeśli przegram przez to dyskusję…

\- To będzie moja wina, tak wiem – westchnął. – Idę się wykąpać, zaraz wracam.

\- Nie spiesz się!

Coś mu mówiło, że powinien był zakleić laptopa siecią, wtedy miałby spokój. By Wade jak najmniej czasu był sam z komputerem, Peter wziął tylko szybki prysznic i przemył włosy wodą. I tak później znowu się będzie mył, jeszcze przed samą imprezą, do tego czasu to mu wystarczy.

Próba ułożenia włosów nie wyszła najlepiej. Kłaki żyły własnym życiem i nawet mokre cisnęły mu się do oczu. Po wyjściu z łazienki wciąż je układał i był nimi tak przejęty, że nawet nie zareagował ,gdy zobaczył Wade’a  pospiesznie odkładającego laptopa na stół.

\- Te włosy to jakiś koszmar – poskarżył się i usiadł z powrotem do stołu, gdzie stały przygotowane naleśniki z owocami. – Muszę się ostrzyc jeszcze przed tą całą imprezą, nie mogę się tak pokazać.

\- Dziennikarze i tak ich nie zobaczą – uspokoił go Wade. – No chyba że zdejmiesz maskę.

\- Ale Avengers zobaczą – przypomniał i zrezygnował z siłowania się z włosami. Pozwolił im opaść na oczy i w takim stanie zaczął jeść, co chwilę odgarniając grzywkę z czoła.

\- Pokazałeś się już Starkowi.

\- To co innego, teraz tam będzie reszta drużyny – zauważył. Odeszła mu ochota na jedzenie, zaczął więc tylko bez celu grzebać w naleśnikach. Zależało mu na dobrym wrażeniu, nie mógł wyglądać jak jakiś włóczykij, chcąc wejść do drużyny z kopa i od razu pokazać, że zasłużył na miejsce w niej.

\- Znają cię. – Wade najwyraźniej nie widział powodów do rozpaczy.

\- Nie wszyscy. – Deadpool odsunął mu talerz sprzed nosa, nim uderzył w niego twarzą. – Muszę iść do fryzjera. Albo szybko przejechać się do cioci.

\- Po co wychodzić z domu, kiedy ja tu jestem? – Wade napiął z dumą wszystkie mięśnie i stanął w bohaterskiej pozie. – Ja mogę cię ostrzyc, tutaj, na miejscu. Zaufaj mi, jestem człowiekiem wielu talentów.

\- Te słowa sprawiają, że ufam ci mniej, wiesz? – zapytał, choć był skłonny się zgodzić. Nie chciało mu się iść do fryzjera ani zawracać cioci głowę, a Deadpool już raz go ogolił, może niepotrzebnie się martwił o końcowy efekt?

\- Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś nieprofesjonalnego? – zapytał oburzony. – Wzrok mam ostry, ręce mi się nie trzęsą, a i stylista ze mnie dobry. To będzie skrócenie włosów, nie czesanie na styl rokoko.

\- Roko co? – spytał nim Wade ściągnął go z krzesła.  

\- Widzisz? Znam mądre nazwy, eh. Chodź, szybko to zrobię i będzie po krzyku.

\- Wolałbym żebyś to robił wolno, ale dokładnie – stwierdził, czując narastający niepokój. Nie był to zmysł, ale był skłonny zaufać swoim przeczuciom w takim samym stopniu. 

\- Tylko amator musi się ociągać.

Deadpool zaciągnął go do łazienki, ale nim zdążył go do niej wepchnąć, Peter w panice wyrwał mu się i wskoczył na ścianę, daleko poza zasięg ramion najemnika.

\- Wiesz co? Zmieniłem zdanie. – Miał przeczucie, że to jednak nie jest dobry pomysł. – Pójdę do cioci, ona wie jak lubię się strzyc.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko.

\- Powiedział najbardziej dojrzały człowiek we wszechświecie – odgryzł, wciskając się w kąt. Gdyby tylko miał sieci, mógłby stworzyć sobie bezpieczny kokon i siedzieć w nim tak długo, aż Wade odpuści.

\- Na pewno jestem bardziej dojrzały od kolesia, który uciekł na ścianę, bo boi się strzyżenia – rzucił kpiąco w odpowiedzi najemnik. – Złaź.

\- Nie – odmówił. – Nie lubię, gdy ktoś obcy próbuje mnie strzyc. Pamiętasz ten mem z Roszpunką przed i po wizycie u fryzjera na obcięcie końcówek?

\- To nie jest Internet, Petey! – zauważył, ale po chwili nie był już tego taki pewny. – Okej, jest, ale ja nie jestem fryzjerem, więc luzik!

\- Tym bardziej nie pójdę teraz pod nóż – spanikował i przeniósł się na sufit.

\- Będziesz tam siedział cały dzień? – spytał Wade. – Bo wiesz, ja mogę poczekać.

\- Ja też – odparł, choć nie był pewny jak długo wytrzyma w takiej pozycji.

\- Okej, plan B.

Plan B? Jaki był plan B? Uważnie obserwował najemnika, który z jakiegoś powodu podszedł do okna.

\- Chcesz wyskoczyć? – zapytał.

\- Wiem, że się za mną rzucisz – wyjaśnił z cwaniackim uśmiechem i siadł okrakiem na parapecie. – To jak będzie?

\- Skakałeś już z takiej wysokości, nic ci nie będzie – zauważył. Deadpool potrafił wytrzymać sporo, taki upadek to dla niego nic.

\- Nie jeśli upadnę na głowę. – Obie nogi Wade’a były już na zewnątrz. Peter podszedł bliżej w odpowiedzi, ale dalej pozostawał na suficie. Czy włosy były warte chwilowej śmierci najemnika?

\- Nie skoczysz. To głupie i kompletnie niepotrzebne.

\- Hej, brzmi jak ja – stwierdził i odepchnął się od parapetu.

Peter zareagował instynktownie, praktycznie w tej samej chwili odbijając się od sufitu i lądując tuż przy oknie, by w samą porę złapać najemnika za nogę.

\- Ał – jęknął Wade, gdy przez nagłe zatrzymanie uderzył w ścianę. – Mówiłem, że mnie złapiesz.

\- Dupek – warknął i wciągnął Deadpoola do mieszkania, starając się jak najdłużej trzymać jego ręce na zewnątrz, by zdążyć jeszcze umknąć z powrotem na sufit. Wade jak na złość udawał bezwładne ciało, więc przez większość czasu poleciałby znowu, gdyby Peter go puścił, musiał więc zwlekać z tym do ostatniej chwili.

Gdy najemnik był wreszcie bezpieczny, Peter odbił się od ziemi i skoczył w górę, kątem oka widząc jeszcze, jak Wade w błyskawicznym tempie się odwraca i skacze za nim. Zwykły człowiek nie zdołałby tego zrobić, ale nadczłowiek już tak. Peter poczuł ciężar na nogach, który pociągnął go w dół, wprost na kanapę, na którą boleśnie upadł. Milimetry, tyle mu zabrakło do ucieczki.

Pomimo przygniecionych nóg, spróbował się wydostać, ale Deadpool też nie próżnował i po chwili cały jego ciężar spoczywał na Peterze.

\- Puszczaj! – wrzeszczał, gdy Wade oplótł jego klatkę piersiową ramionami i podniósł ich obu do pionu, niosąc Petera w kierunku łazienki. – Wade, puść do jasnej cholery!

\- Ciii, bo Flash usłyszy – powiedział mu Wade, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego wyrywania się.

\- Niech słyszy – warknął. Złapał najemnika za ramiona, by mieć się o co podeprzeć, ale to nic nie dało, dalej był trzymany. – Wiesz, że mogę się uwolnić bez problemu?

\- Więc czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś? – zapytał z wrednym uśmieszkiem i wniósł go w końcu do łazienki.

\- Nie chcę ci połamać rąk – wytłumaczył się marnie. Prawda była taka, że mógłby się uwolnić i bez tego, ale chyba podświadomie wiedział, że nie ma co unikać tego strzyżenia.

\- Jasne, Petey. – W ogóle nie martwiąc się tym, że może znowu uciec, Wade postawił go przed lustrem i sięgnął po nożyczki, które leżały w ich łazience chyba tylko dla zasady, bo nie korzystali z nich ani razu aż do tej chwili. – Dzidziuś gotowy na strzyżenie?

\- Wal się – odparł i w odbiciu lustra pokazał mu język.

\- Bo ci szare mydło wsadzę do ust – zagroził, sprawdzając ostrość nożyczek. – Idealne.

Peter nie protestował, gdy został obrócony tak, by nie mógł widzieć swojego odbicia i postępów w strzyżeniu. Pogodził się już z tym, że ktoś musi mu ściąć te kłaki, a z dwojga złego lepszym wyborem był Deadpool niż jakiś obcy fryzjer.

Nucąc sobie pod nosem, Wade pracował chwilę, szybko i sprawnie podcinając końce włosów Petera, który z każdym opadającym kosmkiem, denerwował się coraz bardziej. Zawsze tyle ich było na podłodze, gdy strzygła go May? Nie pamiętał, ale teraz było ich naprawdę dużo. Nie chciał jednak nic mówić, by znowu nie wyjść na panikarza. Już i tak wystarczająco się ośmieszył, dobrze że tylko przed własnym chłopakiem. Co mu strzeliło do głowy, by jak małe dziecko uciekać przed strzyżeniem? Przy pierwszym spotkaniu nie bał się Deadpoola, nie bał się też wielu różnych przestępców, a bał się głupich nożyczek.

Może na tym polegał jego problem? Ciało migdałowate w mózgu reagowało na sytuacje, które straszne być nie powinny, a nie reagowało na te, przy których powinien uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie? To by miało sens.

\- Iii skończone! – oznajmił z dumą Wade, podrzucając nożyczki do góry i łapiąc je umiejętnie bez kaleczenia się. – Powiedz, że ładnie wyszło, eh?

Peter niepewnie podszedł do lustra, bojąc się zobaczyć to, co miał teraz na głowie. Stanął jednak przed swoim odbiciem i przyjrzał mu się. W pierwszej chwili wszystko wyglądało normalnie, ale gdy przeczesał włosy, by pozbyć się reszty ścinek, ukazał mu się prawdziwy obraz zniszczeń.

Otworzył usta w niemym krzyku i wielkimi oczami przyjrzał się uważniej nowej „fryzurze”.

\- Chyba nie wyszło ładnie – usłyszał zaniepokojonego Deadpoola, który musiał zobaczyć to samo, co on. – Chyba zapomniałem wyznaczyć środek.

\- Chyba? – pisnął, mogąc tylko bezradnie patrzeć na różnej wielkości kosmyki włosów, które zdobiły teraz jego głowę.

\- Eh, tego kwiatu pół światu – machnął na to ręką Wade. – Zawsze powtarzałem, że łysina jest najwygodniejsza.

\- To jakiś koszmar – stwierdził i odwrócił się do najemnika. – Krzywo! Wszystko jest krzywo! Mówiłeś, że jesteś człowiekiem wielu talentów!

\- Nie powiedziałem, że fryzjerstwo jest jednym z nich – wytłumaczył się i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku jego włosów, ale Peter szybko się odsunął. Nie zamierzał już nigdy pozwolić mu na ich dotykanie. – Wyluzuj, będziesz mówił ludziom, że taki teraz styl.

\- Myślisz, że uwierzą? – zapytał z nadzieją, znów patrząc w lustro. Wyglądał okropnie! Nigdy specjalnie nie przywiązywał uwagi do swojego wyglądu, ale w obliczu dzisiejszego wieczoru, chciał wyglądać w miarę elegancko, a wyglądał jakby wpadł pod kosiarkę!

\- Jeśli ja im powiem, to na pewno. Pamiętaj, absolwent szkoły propagandy – przypomniał i pomimo wcześniejszej reakcji, wplótł mu palce we włosy, układając je nieco. – Um, wybacz, że je zepsułem.

Peter westchnął głośno, ostentacyjnie wręcz. Chciałby się gniewać na Deadpoola, ale nie potrafił, bo wiedział, że najemnik nie miał wcale złych zamiarów tylko przecenił swoje umiejętności. Trudno, zdarza się, a włosy wciąż mógłby naprawić, gdyby zdecydował się pójść do fryzjera, wciąż było ich dość, by móc nad nimi sensownie popracować, miał też czas, ale zdecydował się nie iść. Odrosną prędzej czy później, a na razie niech będzie tak jak jest.

\- W porządku, nie gniewam się – zapewnił i popatrzył na ścinki na podłodze.

\- Gdyby nie to, że musisz w każdej chwili móc założyć maskę, to mógłbyś użyć żelu – zaproponował najemnik. – Albo gumy albo czegoś i ładnie je ułożyć.

\- Po zdjęciu maski i tak wyglądam, jakbym wpadł na szalonego fryzjera.

\- Brzmi jak złoczyńca z _Kleszcza_ – stwierdził Wade.

\- Nie ważne, posprzątajmy to, bo chcę dokończyć śniadanie.

Po zabezpieczeniu włosów, które postanowili na wszelki wypadek przeznaczyć do spalenia, by nie wpadły w niepowołane ręce, Peter wrócił do stołu, a Wade zamknął się w swojej zbrojowni, więc miał chwilę spokoju dla siebie. Chwilę, bo kończył właśnie ostatniego naleśnika, gdy zadzwonił telefon.

\- Cześć, tygrysie – przywitała się radośnie MJ. – Co słychać?

\- W tej chwili ciebie – zażartował, ciesząc się z rozmowy z przyjaciółką.

\- Co ty na to, żeby wyjść gdzieś dzisiaj na miasto? – zaproponowała. – Ty, ja i Harry, pójdziemy do kina albo pochodzimy po Manhattanie.  

\- To świetny pomysł – stwierdził, ale od razu pohamował swój zapał. – Ale nie mam za bardzo czasu, mam dzisiaj masę rzeczy do zrobienia. Na przykład muszę się przygotować na dziś wieczór.

\- No tak, dzisiaj prezentacja Deadpoola jako Avengera – przypomniała sobie. – Idziesz jako osoba towarzysząca, czy żeby robić zdjęcia?

\- I to i to – odparł. To mu przypomniało, że będzie musiał jakoś wykombinować robienie zdjęć, które zamierzał sprzedać Jamesonowi. Naczelny na pewno wyśle kogoś na tak ważne wydarzenie, a zależało mu, by mieć lepsze zdjęcia od tej osoby. Gdyby był zatrudniony w Bugle, Johna pewnie wysłałby właśnie jego.

\- Szkoda – stwierdziła Mary Jane. – Myślałam, że spędzimy trochę więcej czasu niż ostatnio, kiedy nagle wybiegłeś, by robić zdjęcia.

\- Ja też, ale ciężko teraz znaleźć wolny czas.

\- Takiemu pracusiowi na pewno. Musisz mieć wiele na głowie.

\- Aktualnie mniej – rzucił od tak, dotykając swoich zrujnowanych włosów. Gorzej by było tylko gdyby je przefarbował. – Dosłownie. Wade spieprzył sprawę…

\- Wcale nie! – wrzasnął ze zbrojowni najemnik.

Jak on to usłyszał?  

\- … krzywo mnie ostrzygł – kontynuował. – Teraz mam jakieś połowę włosów mniej.

MJ zaśmiała się po drugiej stronie. Dobrze że kogoś bawiła jego sytuacja.

\- Mogłeś się zgłosić do mnie – powiedziała, gdy się uspokoiła.

\- Znasz się na fryzjerstwie? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Czy obcinanie włosów lalki Barbie się liczy?

\- Da się tak nauczyć fryzjerstwa?

Trudno mu było w to uwierzyć.

\- Pewnie – odparła z przekonaniem. – Biedni jesteście, mężczyźni. Bawicie się tymi swoimi samochodzikami, żołnierzykami, karabinami, a jak przychodzi co do czego, to nie umiecie ani pogrzebać w aucie, ani nie znacie się na wojnie, ani nie potraficie strzelać. Mało edukacyjne te wasze zabawki. W tym czasie mu uczymy się fryzjerstwa, makijażu, gotowania, opieki nad niemowlakiem. Są nawet zabawkowe zestawy do sprzątania.

\- Są?

\- Zdecydowanie.

Coś w jej tonie podpowiadało mu, że to jednak żart.

\- Nabijasz się – stwierdził podejrzliwie.

\- Przejdź się do pierwszego lepszego Toys „R” Us, to zobaczysz – zaproponowała rozbawiona. – Okej, Pete, nie będę cię dłużej trzymać szykuj się do wieczoru i powodzenia z ratowaniem fryzury.

\- Dzięki, miłego dnia z Harrym.

\- Byłby milszy z tobą – stwierdziła. – Na razie, tygrysie.

\- Pa, MJ – pożegnał się i rozłączył.

Chwilę później do kuchni wrócił Wade, bawiąc się motylkiem

\- Nie potrzebujesz aż tyle czasu, żeby się przygotować na wieczór – zauważył najemnik. – Mogłeś wyjść.

\- Mogłem – przyznał, czując się źle z tym, że odmówił przyjaciółce. – Ale mam lepszy pomysł na spędzenie czasu do imprezy.

\- Jeśli znowu będziesz panikował z jej powodu…

\- Nie, pomyślałem, że potrenuję mój czas reakcji – zaproponował. – Kupiłeś te gumowe pociski?

\- Uuu, strzelanie, już mi się podoba ten pomysł – ucieszył się i pobiegł się przebrać.

Godzinę później byli już na ich ulubionym placu treningowym – wysypisku. Wade przyniósł ze sobą cały zapas gumowych kul, które w razie trafienia co najwyżej mocno zabolą, a po trafieniu w głowę ogłuszą, ale nie zabiją.

Siedząc na wraku samochodu, Peter przyglądał się, jak najemnik z zapałem zapełnia kolejne magazynki.

\- Jesteś dziwnie podekscytowany perspektywą strzelania do mnie – zauważył. – I nie podoba mi się to.

\- To nic osobistego, Petey, ja po prostu lubię strzelać – wyjaśnił nonszalancko i załadował jeden z magazynków do pistoletu. Dźwięk jaki temu towarzyszył, zmroził Peterowi krew w żyłach. – Mógłbym zastrzelić każdego, ale ciebie zastrzeliłbym z miłością.

\- Jak romantycznie – westchnął teatralnie Peter i zeskoczył z auta. – Gotowy?

\- Jasne – odparł, ale nie zrobił kompletnie nic, by strzelić. Gdy mijały kolejne sekundy, a najemnik tylko mierzył go wzrokiem, Peter zaczął się martwić.

\- Um, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Jasne – powtórzył jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Peter zmrużył oczy pod maską, czując jak zmysł zaczyna się uaktywniać. Przez moment nawet miał wątpliwości, czy w magazynku nie ma prawdziwych kul, ale to by było niedorzeczne. To była przecież normalna reakcja na gumowe kule, ale zachowanie Deadpoola było nietypowe. Jakby wcale nie zamierzał strzelać.

\- Zamierzasz coś zrobić? – spytał, gdy wciąż nie uświadczył żadnego strzału. Wade jedynie wzruszył ramionami. – Okej?

Zmysł uaktywnił się całkowicie tak nagle, że nieprzyzwyczajony do tego Peter poczuł się wręcz przez to ogłuszony i z opóźnieniem zareagował na ostrzeżenie, uchylając się w ostatniej chwili przed lecącą w stronę jego głowy kulą.

Zaskoczony spojrzał na Wade’a, który bez słowa znów wystrzelił, tym razem w nogę. Peter odbił się do tyłu i zrobił salto, unikając tym samym kolejnego trafienia.

\- Co to miało być?! – krzyknął, bo stali od siebie kawałek. Ale nawet z takiej odległości widział uśmieszek pod maską najemnika.

\- Hej, przeciwnik ci nie powie, kiedy będzie strzelał – wyjaśnił z pistoletem wycelowanym w jego stronę.

\- Wiem o tym – powiedział, wciąż zaskoczony tym nagłym atakiem.

\- Więc nie dziw się takim nagłym atakiem, skarbie – poradził, znów opuszczając broń. – Zapytałeś, czy jestem gotowy, więc uznałem, że ty też jesteś. Takiego ostrzeżenia nie dostaniesz nawet w czasie walki, a po to tu jesteśmy, żeby wyćwiczyć u ciebie jak najszybsze reakcje. Jesteś szybszy niż pocisk, ale tylko jeśli masz czas zareagować. Upewnię się, że będziesz go miał zawsze.

\- Powiało grozą – stwierdził po tej przemowie Peter.

\- Dziękuję, ćwiczyłem ją przez całą drogę tutaj – pochwalił się i znów strzelił bez ostrzeżenia. Peter po raz trzeci uniknął kuli. – Zrobimy tak, ćwicz sobie swoje niesamowite, seksowne akrobacje i licz na to, że mnie nie rozproszą, a ja w przypadkowych momentach będę do ciebie strzelał. To będzie taka upośledzona symulacja walki.

\- Tylko nie celuj w tyłek – poprosił, zasłaniając instynktownie tę część ciała.

\- Bez obaw, do celowania w tyłek mam inny pistolet. Jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli, eh.

Peter prychnął i rozpoczął trening. Chciał opanować jak najwięcej akrobacji, bo to na nich polegał w walce. Gdyby chciał, mógłby walczyć bardzo bezpośrednio, jak jakiś bokser, ale to nie był jego styl.

Ćwicząc starał się jednocześnie mieć oko na całe otoczenie, jak w prawdziwej walce. By mu to utrudnić, Deadpool zaczął się przemieszczać, robiąc to tak szybko, że Peter dowiadywał się gdzie jest w danym momencie dopiero, gdy wystrzelił kulę. Gdy jednak odwracał się w tamtą stronę, najemnika już zazwyczaj nie było, zdążył zmienić położenie i znów czaił się gdzieś poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.  

Musiał przyznać, unikanie tych wszystkich kul nie było proste. Pierwszy trening refleksu był łatwiejszy, głównie przez to, że Deadpool nie strzelał, a rzucał. Peter miał teraz mniej czasu na reakcję i choć widział skąd nadlatuje kula, zwykle unikał jej o włos. Martwiłoby go gdyby nie fakt, że Wade był lepszym strzelcem niż większość przestępców, z którymi mieli do czynienia, więc takie sytuacje jak ta podczas treningu będą się zdarzały rzadko, a jeszcze rzadziej, gdy będzie więcej trenował.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo tak się bawili, ale powoli zaczynało go to męczyć, więc zakładał, że długo. Jego ruchy wciąż były szybkie, ale znużenie i wysiłek sprawiały, że czas reakcji był coraz krótszy. Kolejne kule nie mijały go już o włos, a ocierały się o jego ciało, co w prawdziwej walce skutkowałoby wieloma draśnięciami. I znowu, martwiłby się, gdyby nie to, że w walce miałby do pomocy adrenalinę, która dłużej utrzymywałaby go w pełnej sprawności fizycznej. Choć zmysł traktował każdą kulę jak zagrożenie, to mimo wszystko śmierć Peterowi nie groziła, a tym samym nie włączył się instynkt przetrwania.

Pomimo zmęczenia, lekcja była zdecydowanie udana. Nauczył się paru przydatnych ruchów, lepiej obserwować otoczenie i nie zważając na gwar słuchać tego, skąd nadchodzi przeciwnik. Pod koniec – miał nadzieję, że to już koniec – w połowie przypadków nie miał problemu z określeniem, gdzie znajduje się aktualnie najemnik, co bardzo ułatwiało unikanie jego strzałów.

Zmęczony coraz bardziej, Peter postanowił to zakończyć, bo Wade ze swoją chorą regeneracją mógł pewnie strzelać aż do skończenia amunicji, ale on już miał dość. Wciąż skacząc po arenie jak na jakichś prochach, przygotował się do zatrzymania w taki sposób, by Deadpool zrozumiał jego intencję. Tuż przed tym, jak ostatecznie miał postawić nogi na ziemię, zmysł ostrzegł go po raz ostatni o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu.

Poruszył prawą nogą do środka, chcąc uciec w lewo, ale nie zdążył, kula trafiła tam, gdzie została wycelowana, Peter poczuł w tym miejscu świdrujący ból, który po chwili rozszedł się po całym mięśniu jak fala uderzeniowa. Trafienie nie wytrąciło go z równowagi, wylądował tam gdzie chciał i natychmiast złapał się za bolące miejsce. 

\- Ał! – wrzasnął, żałując że w ogóle próbował tego dotykać. Bolało gorzej niż po zastrzyku. – Ustrzeliłeś mój tyłek!

Wade dmuchnął w lufę pistoletu i zakręcił nim na palcu, wyraźnie dumny z siebie.

\- Cóż, to zdecydowanie najlepszy cel, jaki dano mi było trafić – stwierdził i zagwizdał z podziwem.  

\- Mój tyłek! – krzyknął znowu. Chyba był w szoku, kompletnie nie spodziewał się trafienie w to miejsce. 

\- Wybacz, mam ci go pocałować, żeby było lepiej? – zapytał z fałszywą troską w głosie, który był za to pełen cwaniactwa.

Peter fuknął zły, wszystko stało się jasne. 

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – zaprzeczył Deadpool, nagle zainteresowany swoimi ukrytymi pod rękawicami paznokciami. – To był rykoszet.

Nie widząc sensu w kłóceniu się, Peter poprzestał na ponownym rozmasowywaniu trafionego miejsca. Wciąż mógł je ledwo dotknąć.

\- Ał, jak boli. Nie będę mógł usiąść – poskarżył się.

\- Nie pierwszy raz ci się to zdarza, przeżyjesz – stwierdził najemnik chowając broń do kabury.

\- O co chodzi z twoją dzisiejszą obsesją na punkcie moich pośladków?

To nie mogło być normalne.

\- Wybacz, ten koleś na forum mnie tak wkurzył – wyjaśnił, unosząc się w tym czasie. – Gdyby mógł teraz zobaczyć twój tyłek, zmieniłby zdanie co do tego, który jest najlepszy.

Peter westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Gdybym cię zamordował tego dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy, to… Cóż, nie wychodziłbym może jeszcze z więzienia, ale na pewno byłoby tam milej – zdecydował. Cały czas trzymał się za pośladki, ani na chwilę nie przestawały boleć. Zaczynał się martwić o to, jak wróci do domu.  

\- No nie wiem, taki twink jak ty miałby powodzenie lepsze niż handlarze bronią w Teksasie.

Wade odwrócił się, żeby zająć się porzuconymi magazynkami. Peter postanowił wykorzystać okazję i pomimo silnego bólu mięśnia, zamachnął się porządnie i kopnął najemnika w dupę tak mocno, aż ten poleciał na twarz.

\- Ał! – jęknął i popatrzył z pretensją na Petera.

\- Jeden do jednego – rzucił z wrednym uśmieszkiem i oddalił się do wyjścia ze złomowiska.

Deadpool szybko go dogonił i wracali już razem, jeden obok drugiego. Nie chcieli się wyprzedzać, żeby nie dawać sobie nawzajem okazji na rewanż. Dochodzili już do bramy, gdy zadzwonił telefon Petera. Wciąż nie ufając swojemu chłopakowi, przed odebraniem odwrócił się do niego przodem i szedł teraz bokiem jak jakiś krab.

\- Halo?

\- Gdzie jesteście?

\- Ciebie też miło słyszeć, Tony – odpowiedział, przewracając oczami.

\- Tak, tak, cześć, gdzie jesteście.

\- Dupek – stwierdził Wade, słysząc co mówi Stark.

\- Słyszałem. – Najwyraźniej to była obustronna przypadłość.

Peter odwrócił głowę, gdy Deadpool nachylił się do telefonu i krzyknął:

\- Dupek!

\- Mój boże, moje uszy – jęknął Tony. – Powiedz swojemu chłopakowi, że nie wszystkim regenerują się bębenki, gdy popękają.

\- Najpierw muszę mu wyjaśnić, że nie wszyscy są masochistami jak on i nie lubią odczuwać bólu – powiedział, patrząc sugestywnie na najemnika, który uśmiechnął się pod maską.

\- Brzmi bardzo… konkretnie – zauważył Stark. – Coś się stało?

\- Nie chcę o tym mówić – wyznał. Miał wrażenie, jakby ból stał się na chwilę silniejszy.

\- Jak chcesz, to gdzie jesteście?

\- Za miastem, a co? – Zatrzymał się, bo dotarli do bramy, ale Wade nie czekał tylko wspiął się na nią i przeskoczył na drugą stronę.

\- Przyjedźcie do wieży jak najszybciej.

Po tonie głosu można było odnieść wrażenie, że sytuacja jest poważna, ale z jakiego powodu? Coś w kwestii skradzionego sprzętu? Kolejna inwazja robotów? Nie, Tony był mimo wszystko zbyt spokojny, by o to chodziło.

\- Po co? – zapytał nie rozumiejąc tego pośpiechu. – Impreza dopiero wieczorem.

\- Dokładnie, a ja nie zamierzam zwlekać do ostatniej chwili z przygotowaniami – wyjaśnił Stark. – Także dupa w troki i do wieży. Mogę już wam rozkazywać, bo jesteście już częścią drużyny.

\- W sumie to jeszcze nie – przypomniał i zaczął się wspinać, czując ból przy każdy większym ruchu nogą.

\- Nie kłóćcie się, żołnierzu.

\- Steve, to ty?

Tony rozłączył się bez pożegnania. Peter wzruszył ramionami, schował telefon do kieszeni i przeskoczył nad bramą, lądując po drugiej stronie. To był zły pomysł, kolano mu się ugięło, a ból pośladka stał się jeszcze gorszy niż był przed chwilą.

\- Zabiję cię za to – zagroził najemnikowi, który czekał przy motocyklu.

\- Też cię kocham – odparł słodkim głosem i wsiadł na Harleya. – Wskakuj.

Nie mając innego wyjścia, Peter ostrożnie usiadł za Deadpoolem, sycząc z bólu, gdy w końcu posadził tyłek.

\- Jedź ostrożnie, bardzo cię proszę.

Dlaczego regeneracja jeszcze nie zabrała się za ten mięsień? Dlaczego musiał tak cierpieć z powodu obsesji Wade’a? Dlaczego?

\- Co?! – krzyknął, odpalając jednocześnie silnik. – Przepraszam, nie słyszałem, mam jechać jak popierdolony?!

\- Nienawidzę cię – wycedził przez zęby Peter, łapiąc się mocno najemnika, prawie na granicy łamania kości. Wade to odczuł i chyba tylko dzięki temu nie jechał ostatecznie jak wariat i starał się omijać większe dziury, nim nie wjechali na asfaltową drogę.

Zanim dojechali do wieży Avengers, dochodziła już druga. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tyle zajął im trening i jazda w obie strony.

\- Oho, Huston, mamy problem – przekazał za pomocą komunikatora Deadpool, parkując na ulicy kawałek prawie pod wieżą.

Peter wyjrzał najemnikowi przez ramię i zauważył grupę osób ustawioną przed budynkiem i pilnowaną przez ochroniarzy firmy. Dla pewności jeszcze raz spojrzał na zegarek, a potem na niebo, by zobaczyć gdzie jest słońce. Nie, za wcześnie na imprezę.

\- Czy oni żyją strefą czasową Japonii? – zapytał najemnika.

\- Nie widzę tam żadnego Japończyka – odpowiedział zmieszany tak samo jak Peter. – Mam podjechać?

\- Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze i sięgnął po komórkę. Jechał bez kasku, więc po wybraniu numeru tylko przyłożył telefon do ucha.

\- Co?

\- Jak zwykle bez manier – stwierdził, nie słysząc kolejnego powitania. – Tony, wiesz że masz przed budynkiem reporterów?

Stark westchnął po drugiej stronie. Czyli wiedział.

\- Czatują tu od rana. To ci, którzy nie zostali zaproszeni na samą prezentację, więc liczą na zrobienie zdjęć członkom drużyny, gdy będą wchodzić od dołu – wyjaśnił. – Możecie ich minąć, ochrona was przepuści, a sami reporterzy nie powinni wam nic zrobić.

\- Nie powinni? – powtórzył, a Deadpool spojrzał na niego przerażony.

\- To zdesperowani paprazzi, nigdy nie wiesz co mogą zrobić. Widzimy się za parę minut.

Znowu się nie pożegnawszy, Tony zakończył rozmowę, a Peter schował telefon do kieszeni.

\- Wjeżdżamy tam na pełnej kurwie? – zapytał z nadzieją Wade, podkręcając pracę silnika. – Celujmy tylko w tych ubranych na zielono. Nienawidzę zielonego.

\- Ja też – przyznał bezwiednie, nim się otrząsnął. – Objedź budynek od tyłu, tylko tak, żeby cię nie zobaczyli. Wejdziemy po ścianie.

\- My?! – pisnął podekscytowany.

\- Ciii! Usłyszą cię, a ja nie chcę jeszcze, żeby mi robili zdjęcia.

\- Oh, okej. Będę cichy jak ninja.

\- Na motocyklu?

\- Motoninja z Wenus.

Wade zawrócił, by na pewno nikt ich nie zauważył i podjechał do wieży od drugiej strony, ale pod tylnym wyjściem również czatowali reporterzy, a co gorsza, niektórzy ustawili się tak, by mieć widok na obie strony budynku. Sprytnie, w końcu jeden z ich celów wspinał się po ścianach. Na szczęście dla nich dzięki temu gapieniu się w niebo, nikt z reporterów nie zauważył jak razem z Wadem dyskretnie się wycofali poza zasięg ich wzroku.  

\- To co teraz, szefie? – spytał Deadpool, oddalając się na bezpieczną odległość do jakiejś mniej uczęszczanej uliczki.

Peter milczał, wciąż myśląc nad rozwiązaniem. Gdyby był sam, mógłby po prostu się na wieżę pohuśtać. Gdyby nie reporterzy, mógłby wziąć Wade’a na plecy i wspiąć się z nim po całej ścianie. Może on wejdzie po ścianie, a najemnik przez drzwi? Nie, nie chciał, żeby robili zdjęcia nie tylko jemu, ale też jego chłopakowi. Pomimo strachu, perspektywa prezentacji trochę go nakręcała i chciałby, żeby jedynymi ich zdjęciami dzisiaj były te właśnie z wieczornej imprezy.

\- Cóż, zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz – stwierdził i zszedł z motocykla.

\- Mieliśmy już swój pierwszy raz – przypomniał mu Deadpool, podążając za nim. – Nie mów, że zapomniałeś.

\- Jak mógłbym? – spytał całkowicie poważnie i spojrzał w górę ściany jednego budynku, który stał idealnie na wprost wieży Avengers. Chyba nic się nie stanie.

Wade stanął obok niego i też spojrzał w górę.

\- Patrzymy kto dłużej wytrzyma z bólem karku?

\- Wskakuj – polecił mu Peter, stając do niego plecami.

\- Łii! – zawołał radośnie i z rozpędem wskoczył mu na barana. – Na górę, na górę!

Peter pokręcił głową i bez problemu wyskoczył kilka metrów w górę, przyczepiając się od razu do ściany i szybko się po niej wspinając. Ból dalej dawał o sobie znać, ale już nie tak bardzo jak wcześniej, więc mógł utrzymać szybkie tempo, dzięki czemu ludzie w biurach nie mieli okazji dłużej na nich popatrzeć jeśli akurat patrzyli w ich stronę.

\- Wiesz, gdyby Internet mógł nas teraz zobaczyć, to by oszalał – powiedział najemnik, gdy byli już na całkiem sporej wysokości.

\- O czym ty znowu pleciesz?

\- Chyba odwiedzamy różne strony internetowe – stwierdził i zaśmiał się pod nosem, momentalnie jednak pochmurniejąc i zaczynając powtarzać: – Nie wiedziałem, nie wiedziałem…

Peter zaczynał się już nawet trochę martwić, sposób w jaki były wypowiadane te słowa był… nieco niezrównoważony, ale Wade przestał równie nagle, co zaczął, więc postanowił nie pytać o czym to nie wiedział, tylko przeszedł na tę ścianę budynku, która znajdowała się na wprost wieży.

\- Okej, to jak planujesz to zrobić? Rzucisz mną przez okno? Pożyczysz wyrzutnie?

\- Rozhuśtamy się tam – odparł. Był pewien, że mógłby tam też doskoczyć, ale chciał spróbować tej pierwszej opcji.

\- Na serio?! – zawołał zdumiony.

\- To będzie dobry trening przed właściwym huśtaniem się po mieście – wyjaśnił i przylgnął bardziej do ściany. Wybrał miejsce, gdzie nikogo za szybą nie było. – Gotowy?

\- Zawsze – odpowiedział i objął mocniej Petera rękoma i nogami, po czym pisnął jak mała dziewczynka, gdy odbili się od wieżowca.

Peter obrócił się w powietrzu i natychmiast wypuścił sieć, a ta po napięciu jej ściągnęła ich na wieżę, gdzie wylądowali bezpiecznie, ale nie niezauważeni. Byli jednak zbyt wysoko, by aparaty mogły ich dobrze uchwycić.

\- To było zajebiste!

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podobało – powiedział i zaczął się wspinać. Też mu się podobało. Kiedy lecieli, Wade jeszcze mocniej go objął. Coś w tym momencie sprawiało, że Peter chciał go doświadczać częściej i nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy to nastąpi.

Wieża Avengers była wysoka, więc wspięcie się na nią zajęło kilka minut, a zmierzał na samą górę. Gdy zbliżali się już do samego szczytu, Tony wyszedł na lądowisko i wyjrzał zza krawędzi. Wade mu pomachał.

\- Chryste, dzieciaku, taka wysokość i to z takim balastem? – powiedział z podziwem Stark, gdy Wade złaził Peterowi z pleców. – Chylę czoła.

\- Dzięki, ale wspinałem się już na wyższe. – Spojrzał w kierunku WTC, które górowało nad każdą budowlą w mieście. – To po co nas tu ściągnąłeś?

\- Parę kwestii organizacyjnych – wyjaśnił i skinął na nich głową, by podążyli na nim. – Prezentacja ma określony plan, chcę jak najszybciej pozbyć się po wszystkim dziennikarzy i upewnić się, że Wade nie zrobi nic głupiego.

\- Dlaczego wymieniasz tylko mnie?! – oburzył się najemnik.

\- A kto jest na tyle głupi, by skakać z mojego budynku?

\- Peter też skoczył!

\- Ja miałem asekurację – przypomniał i pokazał wyrzutnie. – A co ty miałeś?

\- Ciebie – odparł słodko. – A w razie czego też i teleporter.

\- Czy i tak nie skończyłbyś jako mokra plama? – zapytał Stark.

\- W innym wymiarze wytracasz cały pęd – wyjaśnił najemnik. – Tak czy siak, moje skakanie to nie dowód na to, że zrobię coś głupiego podczas prezentacji. Zresztą im bardziej restrykcyjny plan tym większa szansa, że nie będę się go trzymał specjalnie. Także zastanów się czy na pewno chcesz coś planować.

\- Przyzwyczajaj się, Avengers zawsze mają plan.

\- Ale jesteście nudni, co się stało z improwizacją? Eh, kiedyś to były czasy, dzisiaj nie ma czasów.

\- Ignoruj go – polecił Tony’emu Peter. – Jest w jakimś dziwnym nastroju na brednie, podczas wspinaczki też gadał od rzeczy.

Tony przytaknął i spojrzał na najemnika, który nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na ich rozmowę, zbyt zajęty gadaniem z samym sobą.

Stark zaprowadził ich do sali, w której miała się odbyć prezentacja. Wszystko było już przygotowywane, ale o dziwo nie przez ludzi, a maszyny, zapewne sterowane przez Friday. Cztery roboty uwijały jak mrówki ustawiając stoły, krzesła, a przede wszystkim przygotowując scenę.

\- Za kotarą jest mała przestrzeń – wskazał Tony. – Myślałem, żebyście obaj stamtąd wyszli, wiecie, żeby zrobić jak największe wejście, ale Peter chyba najlepiej się pokaże, przybywając z góry.

Spojrzeli na rusztowania nad sceną, gdzie były przyczepione lampy i było też trochę miejsca, żeby Peter mógł się schować oczekując na wyjście. Opuszczając się na sieci pewnie zrobiłby niezłe wrażenie na dziennikarzach i oglądających wszystko w telewizji ludziach.

\- Mogę stamtąd wyjść – przystał na ten pomysł Peter.

\- Zaraz, chwila – odezwał się Wade. – Oczekujecie, że będę tam siedział niewiadomo ile? Cicho? Nic nie robiąc?

\- Ile wytrzymują twoje sieci? – zapytał Tony, zwracając się do Petera.

\- Godzinę, dwie – odparł. Nie był do końca pewny, jeszcze tego nie sprawdzał ze stoperem.

\- Może go nią opleciemy i zostawimy?

\- Hej, chcesz może nową zbroję? – spytał groźnie najemnik. – Nazywa się żelazna dziewica, akupunktura w pakiecie.

\- Wytrzyma – zapewnił przyjaciela, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że Wade faktycznie da radę. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Jak tylko się pokażecie, a większość zdjęć zostanie zrobiona – kontynuował Stark – na pewno zostaniecie wypytani o wiele rzeczy. Pewnie padnie wiele głupich pytań, liczę więc na to, że dacie sobie z nimi radę.

\- Ja mam pytanie teraz? – zgłosił się Deadpool, unosząc do góry rękę. Gdy nikt mu nie zabronił mówić, opuścił ją i znów się odezwał. – Czy Avengera obowiązuje jakiś regulamin wypowiedzi?

\- Cóż, wypadałoby mieć w sobie choć trochę kultury, ale…

\- To „ale” mi wystarczy. – Deadpool zaśmiał się, zacierając ręce.

\- Na mnie nie patrz, nie wiem co planuje – powiedział Peter, gdy Tony zaczął szukać odpowiedzi u niego.

\- Nie ważne, po paru pytaniach wyprosimy dziennikarzy i będziemy mogli się trochę zrelaksować. – Mówienie o tej części organizacji zdecydowanie bardziej cieszyło Tony’ego niż poprzednia. – Jakieś zastrzeżenia co do menu? Jesteś na coś uczulony?

\- Nie sądzę – odparł niepewnie. – To znaczy, nigdy się nie badałem.

\- W takim razie nie bierz jedzenia, którego nie znasz – zasugerował Stark. – Choć wątpię, by coś ci zaszkodziło z twoją regeneracją.

\- Nie jest tak dobra jak Wade’a – przypomniał. – Dalej mnie boli po… um, nie ważne.

Starał się dzielnie wytrwać pod ciekawskim spojrzeniem przyjaciela, ale było coraz ciężej. Na szczęście Tony nie był aż tak zainteresowany, by pytać dalej, choć chichot Wade i rumieniec na twarzy Petera pewnie dał mu wiele do myślenia. 

\- No to kwestię prezentacji mamy załatwioną, teraz czas na robotę papierkową. – Tony wystawił rękę i po chwili jedna z maszyn przyniosła mu jakieś kartki oraz jeszcze jakieś dwa przedmioty. – Czas na kontrakt.

\- Macie kontrakty? – zdziwił się Peter.

\- Nie jest to kontakt per se – wyjaśnił, podając im po jednym egzemplarzy dokumentów. – Jak wiecie jesteśmy niezależni od rządu, choć odpowiadamy też na jego wezwania i jesteśmy do dyspozycji prezydenta gdyby była taka potrzeba.

\- Zgłaszam się na ochotnika do rozmowy z Trumpem – powiedział Wade.

\- Świetnie, odkąd jest prezydentem ciągle chce z jednym z nas porozmawiać, ale spławiam go, bo każdy się od tego wykręca. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego – przyznał miliarder. – Tak czy inaczej, podpisując ten kontrakt zgadzacie się na odpowiadanie w nagłych wypadkach przed rządem USA. No wiecie, na wypadek wielkiej wojny, czy czegoś tam.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że Galactus nie postanowi w najbliższym czasie wrócić na ziemię, bo nie chcę słuchać rozkazów Trumpa – wyznał przerażony tym faktem najemnik.

\- Nie martw się, ten kontrakt to głównie pic na wodę, żeby rząd myślał, że ma nad nami jakąś kontrolę i pozwalał nam działać – wytłumaczył dogłębniej Tony. – Na wypadek kosmicznej katastrofy i tak wywiniemy się od odpowiadania przed nimi jakąś gadką o większym doświadczeniu w starciach z kosmitami, czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Uf, ulżyło mi. – Wade odetchnął z ulgą. – Ale do Trumpa i tak pojadę.

\- Nie rób tego, nie wysyłaj go – poprosił zdesperowany Peter. – Da mu w twarz.

\- Kuszące – przyznał Tony, zamyślając się.

\- Prawda? Piąteczka, Stark!

Tony niemrawo przybił z najemnikiem piątkę, podczas gdy Peter zastanawiał się co się z nim stanie, gdy Wade po uderzeniu prezydenta w mordę stanie się wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. Czy ściganie przez wszystkie służby rządowe dotyczy też partnerów takiego delikwenta, czy może zostawiają ich w spokoju?    

Obaj podpisali dokumenty i na tym papierkowa robota się skończyła. Szybko poszło jak na dołączenie do grupy obrońców ludzkości. Składając papiery na studia więcej podpisywał.

\- Wasze akta zostaną dołączone do naszej bazy danych – poinformował Tony. – Przenosimy was z zakładki „Nadludzie bez nadzoru”, do zakładki „Avengers”.

\- Przez cały ten czasy byliśmy w takiej zakładce? – zapytał Peter.

\- Nie, Wade był wcześniej oznaczony jako „Najemnik z potencjałem na sojusznika”, ale mimo to z najwyższym poziomem zagrożenia, a ty jako „Wątpliwy moralnie człowiek”.

\- Super – ucieszył się Wade, pewnie z tego najwyższego zagrożenia.

\- Co ma w ogóle znaczyć „Wątpliwy moralnie człowiek”? – Dlaczego byli w ogóle katalogowani jak jakieś zwierzęta?

\- Przebywając z Wadem mogłeś przejść na każdą ze stron – wyjaśnił Tony. – Z tego samego powodu Osborn Junior jest oznaczony tak samo.

\- Harry? – Nie miał pojęcia, że jego przyjaciel jest w bazie danych Avengers, choć biorąc pod uwagę jego ojca, miało to swoje logiczne wytłumaczenie. Mimo to Harry mu tam nie pasował. Nie sądził, by mógł pójść w ślady Normana.

Tony przytaknął.

\- Mamy na niego oko, tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Śledzicie go – powiedział słowo, którego unikał Stark.

\- Czasami, głównie zwracamy uwagę z kim się kontaktuje telefonicznie lub mailowo. – Tony westchnął. Chyba też nie był zadowolony z tego, że musi śledzić dzieciaka. – Wolałbym tego nie robić, bo to jednak poważne naruszenie czyjejś prywatności, ale to naprawdę ostateczność z naszej strony. Chodzi o jego, a przede wszystkim o twoje bezpieczeństwo.

Rozumiał to, ale i tak wolałby, żeby Avengers dali Harry’emu spokój, nawet kosztem ataku Goblina.  

\- Goblin nic mi teraz nie zrobi – zauważył. – Może moglibyście dać Harry’emu spokój? Nawet jeśli jego ojciec wróci, to mała jest szansa, że zrobi mi krzywdę.

\- Jak chcesz, ale pamiętaj, Osborn chce się zemścić na was obu, ale nie bez powodu powiedziałem, że chcemy chronić głównie ciebie, a o Wadzie nie powiedziałem ani słowa. Ty wciąż możesz zginąć.

\- Dam radę – zapewnił i spojrzał na najemnika, który przytaknął. Obaj się będę pilnować. – Zostawcie Harry’ego w spokoju.

\- Dobra, odeślę naszego człowieka – zgodził się i podał im dwa przedmioty, które zostały przyniesione razem z dokumentami. – To dla was, nie zgubcie tego.

\- Zegarek? – zdziwił się Peter, oglądając białą opaskę z niewielką tarczą.

\- Nie noszę zegarków – poinformował Wade.

\- Ja też.

\- To komunikatory.

\- Oh – odmruknęli jednocześnie.

\- Są ustawione na naszą częstotliwość, obejmuje całe miasto i jego obrzeża, więc z dowolnego miejsca możecie nas wezwać. Oprócz komunikacji, wysyła też sygnał z waszym położeniem. Dostęp do niego ma tylko Friday i któreś z nas, jeśli będziecie w niebezpieczeństwie. W razie ataku hakerskiego, dane na temat sygnału są usuwane, a sam sygnał przestaje być odbierany, ale tak na co dzień działa zawsze i odbierany jest z każdego miejsca na Ziemi przez moje satelity. Dlatego noście je ze sobą wszędzie. Jak coś się wam przydarzy, zawsze będziemy mogli was znaleźć.

\- No chyba że zabiorą nam wszystko, co wygląda jak komunikator – zauważył Wade i przyjrzał się urządzeniu. – Złoty zegarek to to nie jest, a ja nie jestem Chriostpherem Walkenem, ale mógłbym go ukryć w…

\- Ani. Słowa. Więcej – nakazał Peter. Miał dość rozmowy o tyłkach. Zwłaszcza że przypomniało mu się, z kim porównywano dziś rano jego własny.

\- Dobra, nie dokończę – zgodził się i schował komunikator do jednej z kieszeni.Peter założył swój na rękę. – Zadowolony?

\- Bardzo.  

\- Okej, nie wiem co zaszło i w sumie nie chcę wiedzieć. Więc… Witam oficjalnie w Avengers.

\- Już?

\- A gdzie konfetti, balony, szampan i służbowy samochód? – spytał rozczarowany Wade.  

\- Cztery razy „nie ma” – odparł Tony.

\- Myślałem, że profity będą lepsze, mogę się wypisać?

Ignorując go, Tony mówił dalej:

\- Wszystkie służby państwowe już mają was w aktach. Peter, zakładam, nie chcesz pokazywać twarzy?

\- W żadnym wypadku – zdecydował. – Może kiedyś.

\- Opinia publiczna nie będzie zadowolona, uważają, że ludzie kryjący swoją tożsamość nie są szczerzy. Ale to ich problem. Tak jak mówiłem, witamy…

\- W kolonii? – zgadywał Deadpool.

\- w Avengers – dokończył. – Możecie się już tak przedstawiać.

\- Myślałem, że dopiero po prezentacji zostaniemy oficjalnymi członkami – powiedział Peter. To byłoby logiczne.

\- Prezentacja jest dla prasy, a dla nas, dla zespołu, już jesteście jego częścią – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. – Odbębnicie tylko konferencję i po sprawie. No, to chyba wszystko wam przekazałem, możecie iść.

\- Ściągnąłeś nas tylko żeby nam to wszystko powiedzieć? – zapytał zirytowany Wade. – Nie mogłeś tego zrobić przez telefon?

\- Musieliście podpisać papiery i dostać komunikatory.

\- Mogliśmy to zrobić po prezentacji – zauważył  Peter. Jemu też nie podobało się, że w sumie niepotrzebnie tu przyszli.

\- Po prezentacji macie się bawić, a nie męczyć z papierami. Siódma, nie spóźnijcie się i do zobaczenia wieczorem. Wyjdźcie tak jak weszliście, tylko nie zostawcie za dużo śladów na szybie, okej? Dzięki.

Tony ulotnił się, nim zdążyli go zatrzymać i zażądać chociaż podwózki na dół. Wracając tą samą drogą, którą weszli, dotarli do penthouse'u, gdzie pojawił się kolejny problem. Jak zejść bezpiecznie z bagażem na plecach lub na sieci, nie wyrywając temu bagażowi ramienia?

\- Mogę znowu skoczyć? – zapytał z nadzieją Wade.

\- Nie – odmówił od razu.

\- Nie musiałbym, gdyby Stark nie był dupkiem – wytłumaczył się, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – A teraz jeszcze nie pozwalają mi skoczyć.

\- Nie możesz się zapisać na skoki spadochronowe? – zaproponował.

\- Każdy może skoczyć ze spadochronem i przeżyć, ale sztuką jest skoczyć bez niego i to zrobić!

\- Bo to praktycznie niemożliwe.

\- Praktycznie, nie kompletnie – zauważył. – Zawsze ginąłem od upadku, kiedyś mi się uda być w tym promilu szczęściarzy, którzy przeżyli.

\- Na pewno nie dzisiaj – zdecydował i przyciągnął go do siebie. – Właź na plecy.

\- Polecimy? – spytał i zrobił pod maską słodkie oczka.

\- Nie, zejdziemy ostrożnie.

Pomagając sobie sieciami, opuścił ich obu na sąsiedni budynek, a z niego zeszli na ziemię. Schodzenie tyłem było trochę kłopotliwe, ale obawiał się, że jeśli będzie schodził głową w dół, to Wade celowo się puści, choćby tylko dla zabawy, a siecią nie miał jak się złapać, żeby na niej zjechać jak na lince.

Ku niezadowoleniu Deadpoola, obeszło się bez większych problemów i zeszli bezpiecznie, zaraz obok zostawionego na chodniku Deadharleya. Tym razem w uliczce kręciło się parę osób, ale nie mieli czasu się przyglądać dwóm bohaterom, bo Peter i Wade szybko odjechali w stronę domu. Do imprezy zostało jeszcze dużo czasu, ale nie chcieli wracać do treningu. Na samą myśl go bolało.

Jak zwykle przebrał się po drodze, zabierając z kryjówki swoje rzeczy. Schody pod blokiem były o dziwo puste, nie było ani pijaczków, ani towarzyszącego im ostatnio Flasha. Peter spojrzał w okno mieszkania chłopaka, ale było zasłonięte. Może nikogo nie było, bo zarówno Thompson jak i jego ojciec znaleźli już nową pracę? Miał nadzieję, że chociaż Flashowi się udało. Naprawdę nie życzył mu źle, chciał żeby jakoś mu się wiodło, skoro porzucił marzenia o studiach, by pomóc ojcu. Miło z jego strony, nie każdy zdecydowałby się na coś takiego.

\- To co? – odezwał się nagle Wade, gdy wchodzili po schodach. – Może jednak pójdziesz się spotkać z Hilarym i MJ?

\- Harrym – poprawił jak zwykle. – I nie, nie będę im przeszkadzał. Jestem prawie pewny, że są razem, więc jeśli poszli gdzieś we dwoje, to zapewne na randkę.

\- Niech lepiej uważa, jak nie spodoba się teściowi, to może skończyć w kawałkach – zażartował, ale Peterowi nie było do śmiechu. O ile ufał Harry’emu, to faktycznie nie mogli mieć pewności, że Norman czegoś nie odwali gdy spotka Mary Jane. Miał nadzieję, że nic się nie stanie, bo to on byłby odpowiedzialny. W końcu to on zachęcił MJ do umówienia się z jego przyjacielem.

Deadpool musiał wyczuć jego nastrój, bo szybko zaczął łagodzić sytuację.

-  Oczywiście na pewno go wcześniej złapiemy i do niczego takiego nie dojdzie – przekonywał. – Za długo już siedzi cicho, w końcu się pokaże.

\- Dzisiaj nawet byłby idealny moment – zauważył Peter wchodząc do mieszkania. – Impreza Avengers, w sam raz żeby podłożyć ładunki.

\- Jakby ominąć chore zabezpieczenia Starka i nie zostać zauważonym przez nikogo na imprezie, to fakt, pewnie byłby to idealny moment – przyznał Wade. – Wyluzuj, Petey, Goblin musiałby być jeszcze większym idiotą niż jest, żeby próbować czegoś takiego. Nie odważyłby się. Zresztą musiałby wiedzieć, że to ty jesteś Spidermanem, a na pewno nie ma o tym pojęcia.

\- Pewnie masz rację – zgodził się, ale nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że dziś w nocy coś pójdzie nie tak. Że Goblin pokaże się tak czy inaczej. Nie powiedział jednak o tym swojemu chłopakowi, uznał że zmysł po prostu wariuje, bo on sam stresuje się imprezą i wystąpieniem przed prasą.

By jakoś szybciej zleciały pozostałe godziny, Peter po przebraniu się umknął do swojego gabinetu i wypróbował po raz pierwszy laptopa. Maszyna działała świetnie, płynnie i miała wszystkie programy, jakie będą mu kiedykolwiek na studiach potrzebne. Internatu też nie brakowało, wszedł więc na stronę pierwszych lepszych wiadomości i poczytał, co piszą dziś o Spidermanie.

Podniecenie ani trochę nie osłabło, a zbliżająca się konferencja dodatkowo nakręcała ludzi. Różni dziennikarze już zapowiadali swoją obecność na niej i artykuły jej dotyczące. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Daily Bugle nie wysyłało nikogo. Dziwne. Jameson przepuściłby taką okazję? Zdjęć Spidermana oczywiście na stronie nie zabrakło, ale nie było wzmianki o tym, że ktoś od nich wybiera się na konferencję. Jonah chyba nie zamierzał tylko oglądać wszystkiego przed telewizorem albo na komputerze i robić screenów, żeby zaoszczędzić na fotografach? Brock na pewno był bardzo chętny, by w końcu być lepszym od Petera. Szkoda mu było Eddiego, dziś też mu się nie uda.

Czas do imprezy zleciał nie wiadomo kiedy, ani się Peter obejrzał, a już musiał brać prysznic i się szykować. Wade za to ani trochę się nie spieszył, po prostu leżał na kanapie i oglądał telewizję.

\- Ty się nie szykujesz? – zapytał go, gdy po raz setny usiłował poprawić swoje włosy. Po zdjęciu maski i tak będą w nieładzie, ale chciał chociaż spróbować je opanować. Niestety dalej wyglądały jak kiepska robota fryzjera.

\- Zdążymy – zapewnił i przeciągnął się, dalej nie ruszając się z kanapy.

\- Nie pytałem o to – zauważył, poddając się w końcu. To na nic, najwyżej będą się z niego śmiać. Albo i nie. Tony nie zauważył, może inni też tego nie zrobią.     

\- Stroisz się jak na randkę – stwierdził, mierząc go podejrzliwym wzrokiem. – Masz randkę?

\- Tak, z Tonym – odparł żartobliwie. – No wiesz, skoro ma przynajmniej drugi najlepszy tyłek wśród bohaterów, to byśmy do siebie pasowali.

Deadpool warknął groźnie i poderwał się z kanapy. O to mu chodziło, o ściągnięcie go z niej.

\- Lepiej żeby to nie było prawda – ostrzegł najemnik, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Pomyśl trochę zanim coś powiesz – poradził mu Peter, całując go szybko w usta. – To nie boli.

\- Właśnie myślałem, o tym że mógłbyś być ze Starkiem. Brr! – Wade zadrżał z obrzydzenia. – Okropność.

\- Dobrze, że nierealna, co? – spytał i puścił mu oczko. – Skoro już wstałeś, to ubierz się w końcu. Jak się spóźnimy, to dziennikarze mogą być skłonni zająć się resztą drużyny, a tego chyba nie chcemy?

Dziwnie się mówiło o Avengers jak o swoim zespole. Będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić.

Deadpool szybko się przebrał i mogli w końcu pojechać. Peter chciał dojechać trochę wcześniej niż na siódmą, żeby móc się przygotować mentalnie przed wyjściem do ludzi. Wade w ogóle nie miał tremy, przez całą drogę paplał o tym, jak to zamierza zaimponować wszystkim dziennikarzom.

\- Jutro rano będą gadać tylko o mnie – odgrażał się. Peter mu przytakiwał. Dobrze wiedział, że albo będą mówić o nich obu, albo tylko o nim. Był dużo większą sensacją niż przestarzały już w prasie najemnik. Ale on nie musiał o tym wiedzieć, bo jeszcze odmówiłby pokazania się na scenie, a gdyby on nie wyszedł, to Peter też nie. Nie dałby rady reporterom w pojedynkę. Zatrzymanie samochodu gołymi rękoma? Bułka z masłem! Odpowiedzenie na parę pytań dziennikarzom? Horror nie do pokonania.

Weszli na wieżę w ten sam sposób, co po południu, bo pod drzwiami było jeszcze więcej ludzi. Nie było to niczym dziwnym, bo wspinając się razem z Wadem zobaczył jak do budynku wchodzi właśnie Bucky i Natasha. Wyglądali razem jak para na czerwonym dywanie, tylko bez eleganckich ciuchów i bez czerwonego dywanu, ale na pewno było równie dużo fleszy.

\- Czy dziennikarze nie mają jakiejś niepisanej zasady, by nie robić zdjęć groźnym zabójcom? – zdziwił się Peter, obserwując to zamieszanie na dole.

\- Mnie się pytasz? Ty jesteś reporterem!

\- Jestem fotografem – sprecyzował. Coraz gorzej widział ludzi w dole, dlatego skupił się wyłącznie na wspinaniu. Gdy przeskakiwali na więżę, trochę zdjęć zostało im zrobionych, ale teraz już nikt ich nie fotografował. – Zresztą nie wiem jak tacy niebezpieczni ludzie jak ty, Bucky i Natasha radzicie sobie z reporterami.

\- Powiem tak, jeśli dałeś się w ogóle pokazać reporterom, to zjebałeś akcję – wyjaśnił Deadpool. – W naszym fachu, byłym fachu, trzymamy się z dala od prasy. Nie zauważyłeś, jak mało moich zdjęć krążyło po Internecie zanim zostałem bohaterem?

Doskonale to pamiętał, dlatego jego fotografie robiły taką furorę.

Wspinał się dalej, szczyt wieży był coraz bliżej, ale nim zdążył do niego dotrzeć, otworzyło się jedno z okien dwa piętra niżej. Po wejściu do środka zauważył, że to sala przygotowana do prezentacji. Czekał już na nich Tony.

\- Oto i goście honorowi – przywitał ich radośnie. – Gotowi zabłysnąć przed całym światem?

\- Tak!

\- Nie.

Stark popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

\- Bez obaw, trema przejdzie, gdy posłuchasz zachwytów na swój temat – zapewnił. – Też się denerwowałem, gdy obwieszczałem światu kim jestem.

\- Właśnie, ty nawet nie musisz zdejmować maski – dołączył się Wade. – Zresztą i tak nie miałbyś się czego wstydzić, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, eh. Zobaczysz, po wszystkim będziesz żałować, że nie możesz mieć takich konferencji codziennie. Hej, to byłaby super sprawa.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie wszyscy będą ubrani tak jak ty – zauważył Peter, wskazując na frak Tony’ego. – Bo inaczej będziemy wyglądać jak idioci.

\- Nie, tylko ja się tak ubrałem – obiecał i wygładził sobie materiał na ramieniu. – Tylko ja pokazuję się przed kamerami.

\- Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że tylko my będziemy w strojach.

\- Ja chodzę w swoim wszędzie i wyglądam genialnie – powiedział najemnik i obejrzał go od góry do dołu. – Ty też wyglądasz nieźle.

\- Dobra, skoro jesteście gotowi, to w zasadzie mogę już wpuścić dziennikarzy przed czasem – oznajmił Tony. – Im szybciej się z nimi uporamy, tym szybciej dołączymy do reszty.

\- Oni nie przyjdą tu? – zdziwił się Peter.

\- ONI są wszędzie – wyszeptał mu do ucha Wade i rozejrzał się niespokojnie.   

\- A po co oni tutaj? – spytał Stark, ignorując dziwne zachowanie Deadpoola. – Dziennikarze i tak przyszli tu do was, nie do nich. Idźcie na miejsca. Friday, wpuść dziennikarzy.

\- Tak jest, panie Stark.

\- Nie, czekaj! – zawołał szybko Peter i ściągnął aparat, który miał zawieszony wokół szyi. – Muszę go najpierw gdzieś umieścić i zamontować, żeby robił zdjęcia.

\- Ściany masz wolne, częstuj się – powiedział Tony. – Masz pięć minut.

Peter pospiesznie wspiął się na ścianę i wyszukał odpowiednie miejsce, gdzie nikt nie zauważyłby aparatu. Padło na ścianę tuż nad drzwiami. Na szczęście ściany były białe, więc sieć się z nimi zlewała. Nawet podczas wychodzenia nikt nie powinien zauważyć obiektywu. Wszyscy będą zbyt podekscytowani.

Usatysfakcjonowany z wybranego miejsca udał się wraz z najemnikiem w stronę sceny. 

\- Ale fuszera – stwierdził Deadpool, chowając się w wyznaczonym miejscu. – Czy to nie dziennikarze powinni na nas czekać? To wygląda jak jakieś niedorobione wręczanie nagród kółka gospodyń domowych.

\- Ucisz się – polecił mu Peter, wspinając się na górę i przygotowując wyrzutnie.

\- Ucisz się – przedrzeźnił go najemnik. – Ble, ble ble!

Wade długo nie mógł paplać, bo w pomieszczeniu nagle zrobiło się głośno, gdy do środka weszli dziennikarze. Peter słyszał wśród nich nie tylko angielski, ale też parę innych języków. Ciekawiło go, czy ciężko było znaleźć lot na ostatnią chwilę, żeby tu zdążyć na czas.

\- Tak wielu nowych fanów – ekscytował się Wade ze swojego miejsca. Ewidentnie korciło go, by wyjrzeć i zobaczyć tych wszystkich ludzi, ale na szczęście się powstrzymywał.

Ze swojego miejsca Peter miał łatwiej. Ukryty w cieniu, gdy odpowiednio się wychylił, mógł dojrzeć pierwszy rząd dziennikarzy, którzy już zasiedli na krzesłach. Niektórzy pewnie wciąż się kręcili po sali. Nie dziwił im się, gdyby był tam teraz z nimi, też skorzystałby z darmowego żarcia.

Nim goście się jako tako uspokoili, minęło jakieś dziesięć, niezwykle dłużących się minut. Z każdą kolejną sekundą Deadpool był coraz bardziej niecierpliwy i był o krok od wyskoczenia na scenę. Peter na wszelki wypadek cały czas go obserwował, gotowy w razie czego przyciągnąć go siecią.

Gdy najemnik już praktycznie skakał w miejscu, Tony – gdziekolwiek się podział na cały ten czas – w końcu się pojawił i rozpoczął cały ten cyrk, dziękując wszystkim za przybycie i wypowiadając standardową formułkę o powodach, dla których wszyscy się tu zebrali.

\- Znacie moje zamiłowanie do świateł reflektorów – powiedział do dziennikarzy – mógłbym tak mówić i mówić bez końca, ale dziś nie jest ani prezentacja mojego nowego wynalazku, ani nic dotyczącego mojej osoby, dlatego bez zbędnych przedłużeń powitajcie nowych członków Avengers: Deadpoola i Spidermana!

\- To nasz sygnał! – ucieszył się Wade. – W końcu!

Najemnik złapał miecze i wyskoczył na scenę, pośród wcześniej przygotowanych blasków, które odbijały się od ostrzy wyjętych z pochew katan. Nie próżnował, od razu zaczął pozować,  a zgromadzeni ludzie nie zwlekali i oślepiające błyski fleszy nie znikały nawet na sekundę.

Zazdrosny o tę uwagę Peter przyczepił sieć do rusztowania, na którym stał i opuścił się w dół, tuż obok swojego chłopaka, który uśmiechnął się do niego pod maską, nim kontynuował puszenie się jak paw.

Ci wszyscy dziennikarze, ich aparaty i kamery były trochę onieśmielające, dlatego Peter odważył się tylko im pomachać, wciąż wisząc do góry nogami. Dyskretnie spojrzał na Tony’ego, który z boku obserwował wszystko z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Wszystko szło najwyraźniej dobrze, odważył się więc być nieco bardziej pyszałkowaty.

Zeskoczył na scenę, praktycznie do niej przylegając całym ciałem, po czym wyprostował się i ukłonił. Czas na przedstawienie, stwierdził w myślach i zaklikał językiem do najemnika. Pomimo panującego harmidru, Wade go usłyszał i spojrzał na niego, po czym schował swoje miecze, gdy Peter wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Deadpool od razu zrozumiał co chce zrobić, choć nawet tego nie planowali. Bez zastanowienia złapał go za dłoń, odbił się od ziemi, a Peter szybko uniósł go do góry, trzymając go tylko jedną ręką. Uwielbiał swoją siłę, a sądząc po reakcji dziennikarzy, oni chyba też. Jeden facet zszokowany nawet otworzył usta i wpatrywał się w nich tak, wciąż robiąc zdjęcia.

Z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, Peter postawił Wade’a z powrotem na ziemi i ukłonili się obaj. Gdy już stanęli prosto, najemnik niczym profesjonalny mówca, kazał się wszystkim uspokoić. Niestety dla nich, nie podziałało to ani trochę.

\- Okej, plan B – stwierdził i sięgnął po pistolet, którym strzelił raz w powietrze. Wszyscy momentalnie umilkli. – Znacznie lepiej. Heloł! Jak wam mija wieczór, eh?

\- Chyba aż za bardzo twój plan zadziałał – zauważył Peter, bo nikt się nie odezwał. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że dziennikarze są jednak bardziej odważni.

\- No dajcie spokój, to była tylko jedna kula!

\- Panie i panowie – uratował sytuację Stark. Wszyscy skupili się na nim, gdy znowu wszedł na scenę. – Nowe nabytki drużyny mają jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia po prezentacji, dlatego jeśli macie jakiekolwiek pytanie, to radzę je zadawać teraz.

\- Iii zaczęło się – westchnął Peter, opierając się ręką o Deadpoola, starając się choć trochę wyłapać zadawane pytania. Na próżno, ludzie przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, by to właśnie na ich pytanie, została udzielona odpowiedź jako pierwsza. Chyba znalazł kolejny powód, by nie urządzać prezentacji każdego nowego członka zespołu, skoro nawet z ograniczoną liczbą dziennikarzy działy się takie cyrki.

\- Nie zmuszajcie mnie do kolejnego strzału! – wrzasnął Wade, jakimś cudem przekrzykując cały tłum. – Ty! Dryblas z tyłu, ty pierwszy!

Peter popatrzył w tym samym kierunku i zobaczył Eddiego. Czyli Jameson jednak kogoś wysłał. Brock stał na samym końcu, ale był chyba najwyższy w pomieszczeniu, nie było więc to dla niego problemem w kwestii robienia zdjęć. To też wyjaśniało, czemu Wade zauważył go jako pierwszego, najbardziej rzucał się w oczy.     

\- Mam tylko jedno pytanie – zaczął Brock. Nie podobał mu się uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny. – Na pewno wiele osób tutaj chce zadać takie same, więc robię to w imieniu wszystkich. Czy Spiderman, to twój były pomocnik?

\- Doskonałe pytanie! – stwierdził Deadpool. – Otóż…. Poproszę o werble… Nie. Spidey i ja poznaliśmy się niedawno, mój pomocnik zmienił zawód na mojego fotografa i mój prywatny ogrzewacz łóżka.

Peter zdzieliłby go teraz gdyby nie fakt, że to wszystko było puszczane na żywo. Ograniczył się więc tylko do zakrycia twarzy dłonią i spojrzenia kątem okna na Starka, który starał się nie śmiać.

Co nie dziwne, znów zapanował chaos, ale udało się go zażegnać stosunkowo szybko. Brock był wyraźnie niezadowolony z tej odpowiedzi, Peter nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby domagał się jutro nie kupowania zdjęć od niego, bo ma zbyt dobre dojścia i byłoby to niesprawiedliwe dla innych.

\- Wiem, wiem – uspokajał wszystkich najemnik. – Też byłbym zły, gdyby taki przystojniak jak ja był już zajęty. Jakieś inne pytania?

\- Spiderman, jak zdobyłeś moc?! – zawołał ktoś. – Jesteś mutantem?

\- Nie, jestem tylko nadczłowiekiem wyprodukowanym w Strefie 51 – odpowiedział poważnym głosem. – To był żart – dodał szybko, zanim ktokolwiek mógłby to potraktować jako prawdę.

\- Jak się czujesz jako trzeci człowiek owad w drużynie? – padło następne pytanie.

\- Po pierwsze, pająki to nie owady – poprawił pytającego. Strasznie go irytowało, gdy ktoś nazywał go owadem. – A po drugie nie martwię się zbytnio, pająki nie maja problemów z pojedynczymi mrówkami i osami.

\- Czy będziesz pracował kiedyś sam?

\- Nie, jestem wielkim fanem partnerstwa.

\- Tylko monogamia! – dodał Deadpool. – Następne pytanie i oby było skierowane do mnie. Pamiętajcie, mam broń.

Ktoś był na tyle mądry, że faktycznie zadał pytanie dotyczące najemnika, ale potem znowu wszyscy zainteresowali się Peterem. Jeden dziennikarz dopatrzył się u niego nowojorskiego akcentu, więc gdy zapytał o to skąd pochodzi, nie miał innego wyjścia jak wskazać właśnie na Nowy Jork. Ignorował wszystkie pytania o rodzinę czy życie prywatne. Odmówił też zdjęcia maski, tłumacząc się chęcią ochrony swojej prywatności i rodziny.

Dziennikarze chcieli wiedzieć więcej, ale Tony nie pozwolił im zadawać kolejnych pytań. Szybko zakończył konferencję i przedstawiciele prasy zostali wyproszeni.

\- To by było na tyle. – Stark odetchnął z ulgą i pozbył się marynarki oraz muchy, które bezceremonialnie rzucił na ziemię. – Wracajmy na górę.

\- A co z imprezą? – zapytał Peter, podchodząc do aparatu. Nastawił robienie zdjęć co pół minuty, miał nadzieję, że starczyło mu pamięci na wszystko.

\- Te stoły były tylko dla dziennikarzy, prawdziwa impreza ma miejsce na górze. Chodźcie.

\- Będzie tort z tancerkami w środku? – zapytał pełen nadziei Wade.

\- Jak sobie upieczesz i wsadzisz tam Petera.

\- Nie – odmówił, gdy tylko najemnik popatrzył na niego błagalnie.

\- Aww – jęknął rozczarowany. – A chociaż piniata?

Tony zaprowadził ich do tego samego pomieszczeniu, gdzie odpoczywali po walce z robotami. Zamiast otworzyć drzwi, odsunął się na bok i wskazał je ręką.

\- Mam dziwne podejrzenie, że gdy uchylę drzwi, to albo spadnie na mnie wiadro wody, wszystko wybuchnie, albo czeka tam na mnie jakaś impreza niespodzianka. Albo oba na raz.

\- Nie przekonasz się jeśli nie spróbujesz – zachęcił go Stark.

Wade popatrzył na Petera, pytając go tym samym, czy jest gotowy. W odpowiedzi na nie wzruszył tylko ramionami. Denerwował się, więc wolał nie odpowiadać „tak” lub „nie”.

\- Okej, wchodzę, ale nie śpiewajcie mi wszystkiego najlepszego. Za każdym razem nastawiam się na Marilyn Monroe i zawsze kończę rozczarowany.

\- Po prostu właź – polecił mu Peter. Pomimo zdenerwowania zaczął się już niecierpliwić.    

Deadpool uniósł ręce do góry po czym z całej siły kopnął w drzwi, przez które wparował do środka.

\- Zgadnijcie, kto przybył?! – zawołał, zwracając uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych. – Dokładnie! Wasz ulubiony najemnik, moi!

Peter nieśmiało wyjrzał zza jego pleców i zobaczył nie tylko wszystkich Avengers, ale i Fantastyczną Czwórkę. Był nawet Matt, co go trochę dziwiło. Co prawda Daredevil był sojusznikiem, ale chyba za często razem nie współpracowali.

Taka ilość superbohaterów była jeszcze bardziej onieśmielająca niż tych wszystkich dziennikarzy. Przypomniało mu się jak po raz pierwszy widział ich wszystkich na raz. Dalej robili na nim wrażenie, choć teraz był jednym z nich. Musiał to sobie przypomnieć, bo wyglądał teraz pewnie jak małe dziecko chowające się za maminą spódnicą. Deadpool emanował pewnością siebie i ruszył do przodu, jakby był we własnym mieszkaniu. Peter podążył za nim, dopóki niektórzy Avengers do nich nie podeszli i nie zmusili ich do zatrzymania.

\- Gratulację zostanie członkiem Avengers – pogratulował im Steve i bez ostrzeżenia przyciągnął Wade’a do uścisku.

Peter uśmiechnął się, widząc jak najemnik w pierwszej chwili sztywnieje i dopiero po chwili niepewnie odpowiada na uścisk.

\- Kapitanie, bez obrazy, ale mój i twój chłopak będą zazdrośni.

Chłopak?

\- Bucky to nie mój chłopak – zaprzeczył rozbawiony Kapitan, puszczając Wade’a.

\- Mógłbyś się w końcu przyznać, Steve, wszyscy o tym wiedzą – wtrąciła się Natasha, nim zwróciła się do Petera i najemnika. – Gratulacje, chłopcy. Kto by pomyślał w momencie, gdy cię poznawałam, że zostaniesz jednym z nas.

\- Dzięki – odparł niepewnie. Wdowa go peszyła. – Chyba.

\- Ciężko obyło go nie przyjąć, skoro zyskał moce – zaśmiał się Johnny, stając obok Petera. – Choć jestem trochę urażony tym, że mi o tym nie powiedziałeś. Myślałem, że jesteśmy kumplami. Mógłbym cię dołączyć do naszej drużyny. Zostalibyśmy Fantastyczną Piątką.

\- Chyba szóstką – zauważył Wade. – Peter i ja pracujemy razem.

\- Nie ważne, chodź tu!

Peter zaśmiał się, gdy Storm objął go mocno i radośnie, ciesząc się jego sukcesem równie mocno, co on sam. Jak można się było spodziewać, Deadpool zareagował od razu, warcząc cicho ze złości.

\- Tak, tak, ładnie warczysz, grr – zakpił Johnny i śmiejąc się odsunął się szybko, gdy najemnik spróbował go złapać. – Gratulacje, Peter.

\- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się z dumą.

\- Reed już nie może się doczekać, kiedy znowu razem popracujecie – dołączyła do rozmowy Sue, a jej mąż przytaknął. Tak jak wcześniej Kapitan, tak samo i ona uściskała Wade’a, a potem ucałowała w oba policzki, by po chwili postąpić tak samo z Peterem. – Gdy Doom znowu da nam się we znaki, będziemy wiedzieć do kogo zadzwonić.     

\- Polecamy się na przyszłość! – zaoferował Wade i rozejrzał się. – Hej, gdzie Thor?

\- I Bruce – dodał Peter. Też nigdzie go nie widział. Brakowało też króla T’Chali, ale jego nieobecność była zrozumiała. W końcu to król i jego obowiązki dotyczyły głównie Wakandy.

\- Mój kuzynek zrezygnował z imprezy – wyjaśniła Jennifer. Wszyscy obecni byli ubrani dosyć swobodnie, ona jako jedyna miała na sobie sukienkę i to bardzo wyzywającą. Peter musiał przyznać, że pomimo zielonej skóry, kuzynka Bannera była naprawdę atrakcyjna, choć pewnie nie wszystkim spodobałyby się jej mięśnie. 

\- A Thor wpadnie później, powiedział że ma jakieś małe problemy w Asgardzie – dodał Tony.

\- Skończyliście ich klepać po plecach? – zapytał znudzony Clint. – Tak? To wznieśmy toast za naszych nowych kolegów i bawmy się w końcu, bo ta impreza coraz bardziej przypomina stypę.

\- Wreszcie jakiś głos rozsądku! – zgodził się Johnny. – Za Petera!

\- Ekhem – odchrząknął znacząco Wade.

\- Oh i za Deadpoola też. Wybacz, kolego – przeprosił i puścił najemnikowi oczko.

\- Nie zapomnę tego, ty podpałko – zagroził. Chyba chciał zrobić coś więcej, ale Steve go zatrzymał i wepchnął mu kieliszek z szampanem do ręki.

Peter też otrzymał swój i choć nie pijał alkoholu, dla szampana mógł zrobić wyjątek, zwłaszcza gdy pito go za jego zdrowie i sukcesy.

Po tym toaście Wade poszedł sobie, a on został tylko z Johnnym, który wypytywał go o moce.

\- Spójrz na tę ścianę – polecił mu. Tony wciąż jej nie naprawił po tym, jak rzucił o nią Thorem.

\- Wow, brachu, możesz mi dać trochę tych mocy? – zapytał. – Wyobraź sobie, płonący Spiderman!

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że już nie tylko ja mam taki głupi pseudonim.

Peter odwrócił się w stronę, z której padła ta kwestia i zobaczył Scotta w towarzystwie swojej partnerki Hope.

\- Nie jest głupi – stwierdził poirytowany. Był dumny ze swojego pseudonimu, prosty i obrazujący to, kim jest.

\- Ant-Man brzmi gorzej – zaśmiała się Wasp.

\- Samo Ant brzmiałoby jeszcze gorzej – zauważył Scott, nim zwrócił się na powrót do Petera. – Cóż, miło mieć w drużynie kolejnego stawonoga.

\- Hej, nie nazwałeś mnie robalem – ucieszył się. – Chyba jesteś pierwszym.

\- Przygotował się – powiedziała Hope. – Jeszcze raz gratuluję członkostwa. Ty i Deadpool będziecie silnym wzmocnieniem w razie ataku na Ziemię.   

\- Widzieliśmy co robisz w telewizji, też chciałbym tak robić bez pomniejszania się.

\- Dzięki. – Zastanawiał się ile jeszcze raz to powie.

W trakcie rozmowy Johnny zniknął tak jak wcześniej Wade, a Peter przeszedł do rąk Matta. Pierwszy raz widział go bez stroju. Gdyby nie ciemne okulary zasłaniające oczy i laska, w ogóle nie wziąłby go za ślepego.

\- Gratuluję sukcesu, pomocniku – powiedział. – Choć teraz raczej partnerze.

\- Awansowałem – poinformował z dumą.

\- Tylko nie nękajcie mnie, proszę – zażartował. – Jedna współpraca mi wystarczy. Ale jak zobaczycie Goblina, to możecie dać mi znać. Wciąż pamiętam co mi zrobiły jego bomby.

\- Ustaw się w kolejce, też mam mu coś do powiedzenia.

\- Żałuję, że nie mogę zobaczyć cię w akcji – przyznał mściciel. – Podobno robisz jakieś niesamowite rzeczy ze swoimi pajęczymi mocami. 

\- Podobno – zgodził się. – Ale to nic takiego w porównaniu z tobą. Ja dostałem już gotowy pakiet, po tobie nawet nie widać niepełnosprawności.

\- Dzięki, nie często mi to mówią.

Po tych słowach Matt się z nim pożegnał i dodał, że wpadł tylko na chwilę, żeby mu pogratulować, ale teraz musi już iść. Peter zastanawiał się, jak trafi do domu, ale po tym jak wyminął zręcznie każdego na swojej drodze, przestał się martwić.

\- I jak ci się podoba? – zapytał Tony, który do niego podszedł i oferował kolejny kieliszek. – Szampana?

\- Nie dzięki, nie pijam – odmówił uprzejmie.

\- Ja też nie – wspomniał mimochodem. – Wiesz, małe problemy w przeszłości. To smakowy „szampan”.

\- Dawno takiego nie piłem – wyznał i przyjął jednak kieliszek. Płyn w środku bąbelkowa, wyglądał tak samo jak alkohol, który wcześniej wypił, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego pachniał owocami. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, jest lepiej niż się spodziewałem.

\- Co, oczekiwałeś dzikich tańców? – spytał żartobliwie, a Peter zaczerwienił się. Czegokolwiek oczekiwał, na pewno nie spodziewał się spokojnego przyjęcia z jakąś łagodną muzyką lecąca w tle i ludźmi przesiadującymi w swoim towarzystwie zamiast tańczącymi.  

\- Coś w tym stylu.

\- Poza tobą, młodym Stormem i rodzeństwem Maximoff, wszyscy tu jesteśmy raczej dorosłymi ludźmi. Czasy dzikich imprez mamy już za sobą.

\- Wiem, po prostu brak doświadczenia.

\- Jesteś na studiach, jeszcze je zdobędziesz – obiecał i dopił swój kieliszek. – Idę zobaczyć co kombinuje Pietro i Wanda z moim sprzętem grającym, chyba nic dobrego.

Spojrzał w kierunku rodzeństwa, które faktycznie coś planowało. Gdy tylko Pietro zobaczył zbliżającego się Tony’ego, umknął szybciej niż można to było zobaczyć i przemieścił się na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. Mijając po drodze Petera, pomachał mu, co pewnie miało być swego rodzaju gratulacją.

Peter otrzymywał je od kolejnych ludzi. Kilka słów zamienił z nim Bucky, który jednak zbyt rozmowny nie był, więc na kilku słowach się skończyło. Ben, choć bardzo gburowato, też mu pogratulował, narzekając już na Deadpoola. Wade musiał zdążyć go dopaść. Krótko pogadał z Rhodesem, gratulacje złożył też Vision. Peter czuł się dziwnie rozmawiając z nim, ale jakoś dał radę. Dużo lepiej rozmawiało mu się z Pepper, która w pewnym momencie dołączyła do imprezy, by również im pogratulować.

Gdy wszyscy byli już załatwieni, odszukał wzrokiem najemnika, ale ponieważ ten był zajęty rozmową z Jennifer, postanowił mu nie przeszkadzać i podszedł do jednej z niewielu dobrze znanych mu tu osób. Steve stał przy oknie sam i patrzył na miasto.

\- Pewnie czujesz się jak na imprezach sprzed zamrożenia – zauważył Peter, zaczynając rozmowę i odkładając swój aparat na stół, który był obok.

Steve popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się.

\- Wierz lub nie, ale przed wojną i w jej trakcie ludzie też bawili się jak dzisiaj – powiedział z nostalgią.

\- To jasne, ale chyba nie dotyczyło to ciebie.

Trudno mu było wyobrazić sobie Steve’a szalejącego na imprezach nastolatków z tamtych czasów.

\- Zaskoczę cię, ale dotyczyło – wyznał szczerze. – Nie było wtedy hippisów, ale pewne środki odurzające w niektórych kręgach były już w użyciu. Razem z Buckym chodziłem na wiele imprez. Prohibicja utrudniała zdobycie alkoholu, ale ludzie mieli w piwnicach własne destylarnie, więc zawsze się coś znalazło. Nie potrafię zliczyć ile razy się przez te wszystkie lata upiłem. – Kapitan spojrzał w swój kieliszek szampana. – Teraz nawet nie mogę się upić, choć ani Bucky ani ja nie czujemy takiej potrzeby.

\- Wow. – Tylko na taki komentarz było go stać.

\- Wybacz za zniszczenie światopoglądu – zaśmiał się Steve.

\- W porządku, nic mi nie będzie, ale boję się pomyśleć, jak zareagowałaby moja nauczycielka historii z trzeciej klasy. Jesteś jej idolem, puszczała nam filmy dokumentalne o tobie jak szalona, tłumacząc że jeśli będziemy pić, palić i zażywać narkotyki, to nigdy nie będziemy jak ty.

\- I ma racje – przyznał. – To co Bucky i ja robiliśmy nie było mądre. Dobrze że w porę się opamiętaliśmy, bo ani on nigdy nie dostałby się do wojska, ani ja nigdy nie zostałbym wzięty pod uwagę do zostania Kapitanem Ameryką. Także picie nie popłaca – ostrzegł i pogroził Peterowi palcem.

\- Spróbuję zapamiętać – obiecał i wspólnie ze Stevem zaczął wyglądać przez okno.

Niebo było spokojne i przejrzyste, ani jednej chmurki, żadnego helikoptera w pobliżu. Mimo to nie było widać żadnych gwiazd, więc gdy zobaczył nagle dziwny błysk na niebie, trochę się zdziwił. Błysk szybko przerodził się w ogromny strumień energii wycelowany wprost w lądowisko wieży. Peter musiał zasłonić oczy, by nie oślepnąć od całej tej palety barw, która towarzyszyła całemu zjawisku.

\- Oho, chyba Thor przybył – powiedział Steve, gdy promień zniknął.

\- Wyobraź sobie przybycie tym gdzieś, gdzie są parkingowi. – Peter spojrzał na Deadpoola, który właśnie się pojawił i próbował dojrzeć lądowisko. – Jak w ogóle parkujesz czymś takim?

Wszyscy już wiedzieli, że Thor się pojawił, dlatego każdy spoglądał w stronę drzwi i wyczekiwał jego przybycia. Nie minęło nawet pięć minuty, a drzwi otworzyły się z takim samym hukiem jak wtedy, kiedy przechodził przez nie Wade.

\- Witajcie, drodzy przyjaciele! – przywitał się radośnie Thor, który nie był jednak sam. Stojący obok niego Loki obserwował ze znudzeniem wszystkich obecnych. Peter był zdziwiony jego obecnością, bo był pewny, że Avengers go nienawidzą, ale pomimo paru niezadowolonych min, nikt nie zaprotestował, gdy obaj bogowie weszli do środka. – Wybaczcie spóźnienie, ale Loki się ociągał.

Thor objął brata ramieniem, ale ten z obrzydzeniem pozbył się go i otrzepał bark w miejscu, gdzie spoczywała jeszcze przed chwilą obca dłoń.

Niezrażony tym gestem Thor spróbował znowu  i pociągnął Lokiego w kierunku Petera i Wade’a, których wypatrzył przy oknie. Nim jednak zdążył do nich podejść, drogę zastąpił im Tony.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że przyprowadzisz osobę towarzyszącą – zauważył Stark, nie kryjąc swojej irytacji.

\- Im więcej osób, tym weselej – usprawiedliwił się Thor. – Mam nadzieję, że obecność Lokiego ci nie wadzi.

\- Może trochę – wyznał.

\- I nawzajem – odwzajemnił mu się Loki. – Tylko zamiast trochę powiedziałbym, że raczej bardzo.

\- Ha, zabawny jak zawsze – pochwalił brata Thor. Wyminęli Tony’ego i dotarli wreszcie do ich trójki stojącej pod oknem.

\- Witaj, Kapitanie. Jak tam Midgard beze mnie? Jeszcze stoi?

\- Jak widać – odparł i spojrzał na Lokiego, który wyglądał jakby nie chciał tu być. – Witaj, Loki.

\- Kapitanie. – Loki pochylił głowę, ale cały czas uśmiechał się przy tym szyderczo.  

\- Loki nie mógł się doczekać, żeby tu przyjść – poinformował Thor, cały czas próbując trzymać brata blisko i cały czas będąc spławianym.

\- Nieprawda – wtrącił Loki. - Przerzuciłeś mnie przez ramię jak jedną ze swoich nałożnic i zabrałeś siłą.

Steve uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, ale chyba go to nie rozbawiło.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie dałbyś rady uciec, Loki. Potrafisz lepiej kłamać.

Loki prychnął i odwrócił głowę, spoglądając bez celu na ścianę. Peter zauważył, że nie patrzył na nikogo z obecnych, za to ci patrzyli na niego, choć dalej zajmowali się też swoimi sprawami. Wade nie był wyjątkiem, obserwował Lokiego jak sokół, cały spięty i gotowy do ataku. Peter miał nadzieję, że nie zostanie sprowokowany. 

\- Nie wiem po co w ogóle mnie tu wziąłeś – westchnął bóg psot.  

\- Nie mam z kim pić asgrdzkiej starki, wydaje się być niebezpieczna dla Midgardczyków – wyjaśnił Thor, jakby to było jakąś oczywistością. – A ich alkoholami się nie upiję.

\- Ty umiesz ją pić i tylko się upiłeś – zauważył Peter, zwracając się do najemnika.

\- Umarłem – sprecyzował Wade. – To cholerstwo wypaliło mi żołądek, podziękuję za powtórkę.

 - Oh, Loki! – Thor chyba dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, po co tu przyszedł. Steve wykorzystał ten moment i ulotnił się, ale nie bez zwracania na siebie uwagi Lokiego. – Poznaj moich przyjaciół. Młodego Petera i jego towarzysza Wilsona. Gratulacją zostania członkami Avengers, przyjaciele.

Loki skupił się teraz na nich. Najpierw popatrzył na Wade’a, ani trochę niezaniepokojony jego bojową postawą. Potem zwrócił uwagę na Petera, przyglądając mu się nieco dłużej i uważniej.

Czuł się pod tym spojrzeniem jak jakiś obiekt doświadczalny i pewnie takim był dla Lokiego. Nie miał pojęcia co o bracie Thora myśleć. On sam był miły i pogodny, ale Loki wydawał się być jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Czuł się nieswojo w jego obecności. Wstyd mu było się przyznać, ale nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek się to zmieniło. Zwłaszcza że sam Loki nie wyglądał na takiego, co chciałby się bratać ze zwykłym Ziemianinem.

-Ekhem… Miło poznać? – odezwał się w końcu Peter. Loki chyba nie zamierzał robić tego pierwszy, więc pomimo napiętej atmosfery, postanowił być miłym i cywilizowanym. Póki co nie wyczuwał zagrożenia, więc dziwna aura otaczająca Lokiego to musiała być po prostu wina jego charakteru, który chyba nie działał w ogóle na Thora, uśmiechającego się z dumą ilekroć spoglądał na brata.

\- Więc to ty jesteś tym nowym bohaterem Midgardu.- Czyli Loki o nim słyszał. Pewnie od brata. – Nie wyglądasz zbyt imponująco.

\- Hej! – interweniował natychmiast Wade, choć Peter wcale nie poczuł się urażony tą uwagą. – Bądź miły dla mojego chłopaka!

Cokolwiek chciał jeszcze powiedzieć Deadpool, nie mógł tego zrobić, bo coś nagle mu to uniemożliwiło. Podniósł maskę do góry i dotknął warg, które były jakby sklejone klejem. Starał się je rozerwać, ale nic to nie dawało.

\- Wow, możesz mnie tego nauczyć? – zapytał Lokiego Peter. Czasami taka umiejętność bardzo by mu się przydała.

Wade spojrzał na niego oburzony i kilka razy wskazał na usta, chyba prosząc o pomoc. Peter tylko się uśmiechnął rozbawiony, co jeszcze bardziej poirytowało najemnika.

\- Loki, oddaj Wilsonowi głos – poprosił cierpliwie Thor.

\- Jego konkubentowi się podoba.

\- Loki – powiedział poważniejszym tonem.

\- Fajnie jest go tak nie słyszeć od czasu do czasu, ale zamknięcie mu ust na zawsze byłoby jednak kłopotliwe dla związku – dołączył się Peter. To i wolał nie czekać aż Wade spróbuje otworzyć sobie usta nożem.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się Loki i pstryknął palcami.

Usta Deadpoola otworzyły się momentalnie, co sprawdził dla pewności, otwierając i zamykając je kilka razy.

\- Mam flashbacki – wydyszał słabym głosem. – Flashbacki okropnego filmu!

\- Wybaczcie, drodzy przyjaciele, Loki lubi psocić – usprawiedliwił brata Thor i złapał go za nadgarstek. – Zostawimy was, chcę pokazać Lokiemu wasze alkohole. Pośmiejemy się z tego jakie są słabe.

\- Jak ekscytująco – skomentował Loki.

\- Okej? – zgodził się niepewnie Peter. Dziwna rozrywka.

\- Chodź, Loki.

\- Nie mów do mnie jak do psa – poskarżył się, ale dał się bratu zaciągnąć do barku.

\- Jak mogłeś się cieszyć z czegoś takiego? – spytał z pretensją Wade, gdy bogowie odeszli. – Ufałem ci.

Peter tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał na siebie usprawiedliwienia. Deadpool zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. 

\- Śpisz dzisiaj na kanapie – oznajmił, wskazując na niego palcem, po czym spojrzał gdzieś nad jego ramię. – Hej, to Logan! Logan, juhu!

Faktycznie, drzwi znowu były otwarte i do środka wszedł Wolverine, w towarzystwie jakiejś zakapturzonej osoby. Czy to ten Nightcrawler, o którym opowiadał Wade? Nie spodziewał się go tak szybko, ani na pewno nie tak szczelnie opatulonego jakąś szatą.

Najemnik pociągnął go do swojego kumpla i jego towarzysza, i zatrzymali się na wprost nich.

\- Logan, stary druhu! – powitał go radośnie Wade. – Uściskajmy się!

Zamiast uścisku, Logan cisnął w najemnika szkatułką, którą ten dostał w brzuch.

\- Tu masz tę swoją skrzynkę – warknął Wolverine. Trochę się stęsknił za tym brukającym włochaczem, nawet jeśli trochę się go bał.  

Wade zerknął do środka, ale tak, by Peter nie mógł zobaczyć, co jest w środku.

\- Jest wszystko, dzięki. A teraz uścisk!

Logan przytrzymał Deadpoola ręką, żeby nie podszedł za blisko.

\- Przyprowadziłem ci też Kurta, choć dalej nie wiem po co. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na Petera. – Choć się domyślał. Co tam, pajączku? Żadne Gobliny cię nie dręczą?

\- Niech tylko spróbują – zażartował i spojrzał na zakapturzoną postać, Kurta, jak nazwał go Logan. Mnich, pamiętał że Wade wspomniał klasztor, pochylał głowę, tak że nie można było nawet dostrzec oczu. Co on ukrywał pod tymi szatami? Był jak Deadpool, czy jak? – Sprowadzenie Kurta było na moją prośbę, chcę lepiej poznać moje moce, a Wade powiedział, że Kurt chodzi po ścianach jak ja.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdził najemnik i zwrócił się do Kurta. – No wyłaź, diabełku, nie wstydź się… agh! – Logan złapał nagle Wade’a za szyję. – To znacz, wyłaź, drogi panie, nie wstydź się, nikt cię tu nie będzie oceniał! – wycharczał duszony.

\- Jestem pewien, że jesteś z taką sytuacją zaznajomiony, Herr Wilson – odezwał się Kurt. Peter był zaskoczony niezwykle mocnym, niemieckim akcentem, który usłyszał. – A jednak ty też zasłaniasz teraz swoją twarz.

Mnich uniósł dłonie do góry i ściągnął kaptur, ukazując swój wygląd. Peter nie mógł oderwać oczu od niebieskiej sierści, która pokrywała mężczyznę, jego kocich oczu, spiczastych uszu i kłów wystających nieznacznie z ust. Rozumiał już czemu Wade mówił wtedy o furrych. I czemu teraz nazwał Kurta diabełkiem. Nawet mając niebieski kolor wyglądał jak archetyp szatana.

Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale nie mógł przestać się gapić. To był prawdopodobnie najdziwniejszy mutant, jakiego w życiu widział, a widział kilku, w tym doktora Hanka McCoy’a, który też miał niebieskie futro. Coś jednak w wyglądzie Kurta bardziej przyciągało wzrok. Może to wina tych oczu, albo uszu, albo wszystkiego na raz. Cokolwiek to było, nie potrafił przestać patrzeć i bał się, że urazi tym mnicha.

\- Pff. Ty przynajmniej wyglądasz słodko – stwierdził Deadpool. Kurt przyjrzał mu się ciekawsko. – Ja wyglądam jak rozdeptany klops.

\- Dla Boga obaj jesteśmy jednakowo piękni.

\- Więc czemu się ukrywasz, eh?

\- Powiedziałem, że dla Boga, nie dla siebie nawzajem – wytłumaczył i uśmiechnął się, lepiej pokazując swoje kły. – Logan nie powiedział mi po co tu przyjeżdżamy, ale chyba już to wiem.

\- Tak, to ja. – Kurt spojrzał na niego i na pewno zauważył, z jaką intensywnością się w niego wpatruje. Peter szybko odwrócił wzrok i patrzył się wszędzie, tylko nie na mnicha. – Wade powiedział, że chodzisz po ścianach.

\- Potrafię o wiele więcej, ale to prawda, to jedna z moich umiejętności. Czy masz problem ze swoją?

\- Nie bardzo, chcę tylko wiedzieć jak działa, może ty wiesz?

Kurt przytaknął.

\- Czy jest tu jakieś miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy w spokoju porozmawiać? – zapytał rozglądając się.

\- Pewnie tak. Tony?! – Stark odwrócił się w jego stronę, spoglądając przelotnie na Kurta. Chyba faktycznie przesadził z tym płaszczem, poza Peterem, nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. – Masz tu jakiś wolny pokój?

\- Dopiero piętro niżej – odparł miliarder. – Rozgościcie się.

\- Pójdziemy?

\- Chodźmy – zgodził się mnich i odwrócił się do Logana. – Poczekasz na mnie?

\- Nie ględź zbyt długo i nie próbuj dzieciaka indoktrynować.

\- Postaram się – obiecał z uśmiechem i razem z Peterem ruszyli do drzwi.

\- Chodź, Logan, brat Thora zna fajną sztuczkę! – usłyszeli jeszcze głos Wade’a, a gdy Peter odwrócił się za siebie, zobaczył jak najemnik faktycznie ciągnie Wolverina – czy może raczej próbuje ciągnąć – w stronę obu bogów. 

Przez całą drogę do pustego pokoju, Peter i Kurt nie odezwali się do siebie ani razu, a gdy już znaleźli się na miejscu, też ciężko było o początek konwersacji. On cały czas się gapił, choć starał się tego nie robić, a mnich stał do niego odwrócony plecami i patrzył przez okno.

\- Zaspokoiłeś już swoją ciekawość? – zapytał nagle Kurt, odwracając się w jego stronę i przyłapując go na wpatrywaniu się.

Peter momentalnie spłonął rumieńcem.

\- Wybacz – przeprosił szybko. – To nie dlatego, że mam coś do twojego wyglądu…

\- Rozumiem, nie żywię urazy – zapewnił. – Sam nie wpasowuję się w kanon jakiegokolwiek piękna, a nie zaprzeczam, że gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem twarz Herr Wilsona, to też się gapiłem. Tak już jesteśmy stworzeni.

Przypomniały mu się podobne słowa May. Teraz rozumiał jak trudno było jej się powstrzymać.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam. – Myślał, że jest nieco silniejszy i potrafi powstrzymać swoją ciekawość. Z Wadem się udało.

\- Nie ma za co, Herr…

\- Po prostu Peter – odparł zmieszany.

\- Peter. A więc potrafisz się wspinać.

\- Tak – potwierdził i podszedł do ściany, by to zademonstrować. Wszedł pod sam sufit, gdy usłyszał nagle dziwny trzask. Odwrócił się w stronę Kurta, bo to stamtąd nadszedł dźwięk, ale zobaczył tylko porzuconą szatę. – Kurt?

Kolejny trzask, a do niego dołączył też zapach siarki. Peter zwrócił głowę w prawo, gdzie znajdował się teraz Kurt, siedzący do góry nogami na suficie.

\- Wow, szybki jesteś – powiedział z podziwem, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na zakończone trzema palcami kończyny i cienki ogon falujący za mnichem. Zdecydowanie najdziwniejszy mutant, jakiego widział.

\- To nie ma żadnego związku z szybkością – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem i zniknął na oczach Petera, pojawiając się teraz po jego drugiej stronie. – To…

\- Teleportacja – dokończył, uświadamiając sobie w końcu czego był świadkiem. – Taka jaką stosuje Wade dzięki swojemu urządzeniu.

\- Ja potrafię to naturalnie. – Kurt zaczął się przemieszczać po suficie, więc Peter dołączył do niego. Było coś surrealistycznego w obserwowaniu drugiej osoby z taką samą zdolnością, a jednocześnie kojącego. Nie był sam.

\- Cóż, ja nie mam teleportacji, ale jestem niezwykle akrobatyczny i silny – pochwalił się. Nie brzmiało to tak fajnie jak teleportacja, ale zawsze coś.

\- I chodzisz po różnych powierzchniach – dodał Kurt. – Jak sądzisz, jak to u ciebie działa?

\- Bo ja wiem? – Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, jakby miało to mu przynieść jakieś odpowiedzi. – Mogę chodzić po suficie nawet w butach.

\- Nie oddziałujesz na grawitację w żaden sposób?

\- Nie, za to ona wciąż działa na mnie.

\- Czyli masz prawdopodobnie te same zdolności, co ja. – Kurt zatrzymał się, a Peter wraz z nim. Obaj „przykucnęli” na suficie w tej samej pozycji. – Przez długi czas kiedy występowałem w cyrku, nie wiedziałem o swoich zdolnościach, ale po dołączeniu do X-Manów, Profesor Xavier zbadał je i odkrył, że potrafię manipulować wiązaniami. Nie jestem fizykiem…

\- Ja jestem – przerwał mu. – No, nadal się uczę, ale wiem o co mniej więcej chodzi.

\- Dobrze, czyli nie będę musiał tego nieudolnie tłumaczyć.

\- Czyli to tyle? – zapytał nieco rozczarowany. – Po prostu wiązania?

\- Mogę jeszcze z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że woda i inne płyny mogą utrudniać wspinanie się. Po strumieniu spływającym po skale byś się raczej nie wspiął.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, tyle ich w Nowym Jorku.

Kurt uśmiechnął się do niego, a Peter odwzajemnił uśmiech. On chyba też cieszył się, że spotkał kogoś choć trochę podobnego do niego.

\- Peter? – do pokoju nagle wpadł Clint, a nie mogąc ich dojrzeć, od razu spojrzał w górę. – Oh, tutaj jesteście. Nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale Wolverine zaraz rozszarpie Wilsona.

\- Lepiej wracajmy – zdecydował Peter.

\- Zgadzam się – przytaknął zmartwiony.

Wrócili na imprezę spodziewając się wszystkiego, ale na pewno nie najprawdziwszej walki. Wade i Logan walczyli ze sobą, dopingowani przez innych i nikt nie próbował ich uspokoić. Wyglądało wręcz na to, że niektórzy założyli się o to, kto wygra. Ale najdziwniejsze było to, że Wolverine walczył z zamkniętymi ustami. Jeden rzut oka na Lokiego, któremu Thor coś szeptał na ucho, dał odpowiedź na pytanie o to, co się wydarzyło.

Na razie nie doszło do rozlewu krwi, ale ostrza i miecze poszły już w ruch, dlatego Peter wolał nie ryzykować. Wystrzelił sieć i gdy trafił nią w najemnika, odciągnął go od Logana, przed którego teleportował się Kurt. Tylko dobry refleks Wolverina uchronił mnicha przed byciem dźgniętym adamantowymi pazurami.

\- Zwariowaliście? – zapytał Deadpoola Peter, lądując obok niego.

\- Hej, skarbie – przywitał się niewinnie najemnik.

\- Spokojnie, Peter, rozdzielilibyśmy ich, gdyby zrobiło się niebezpiecznie – zapewnił Steve. Kto by pomyślał, że to między innymi jego będzie bawiła ta walka.

\- Prawie wygrałem – pochwalił się Wade.

Te słowa tylko rozzłościły Logana, który spróbował zaszarżować na Deadpoola, ale Kurt znów go powstrzymał.

\- Wystarczy – powiedział stanowczym głosem i przyjrzał się jego ustom. – Kto to zrobił?

\- To chyba ja – zgłosił się Loki z podłym uśmieszkiem. – Deadpool mnie prosił.

\- Igrasz ze śmiercią, Wade – zauważył Peter. Nie sądził, że najemnik naprawdę spróbuje zamknąć Loganowi usta.

\- To jak nałóg, nic nie poradzę – wytłumaczył się. – Loki, możesz mu oddać głos.

\- Nie mam ochoty.

\- Loki – interweniował Thor i znów wyszeptał mu coś na ucho. Loki uśmiechnął się i posłusznie oddał Loganowi głos.  

\- Zabiję cię, Wilson – było pierwszym, co Wolverine powiedział, gdy już mógł to zrobić.

\- Gdybym dostawał centa za każdym razem, gdy to mówisz… - rozmarzył się.

Peter wziął na siebie trzymanie Wade z daleka od Logana, dopóki ten razem z Kurtem nie opuścili przyjęcia, które trwało w najlepsze jeszcze bardzo długo. Wszyscy, którzy mogli, byli już nieco podchmieleni, w zasadzie tylko Steve, Bucky i Wade nie odczuwali ilości wypitego alkoholu. Thor zdążył wytrąbić tyle swojej starki, że już lekko się chwiał i Loki musiał go czasami prostować, choć tylko gdy mu się chciało. Również Vision jako maszyna nie był pijany, a także Tony i Peter, którzy nie pili wcale i ograniczyli się tylko do okazjonalnego jedzenia i picia czegoś bez alkoholu.

Im więcej było alkoholu, tym więcej też było rozmów. Do tej pory wszyscy trzymali się raczej w bliższych grupach tworzonych z kilku osób, ale już o północy wszyscy siedzieli wspólnie, rozmawiając, żartując i jeszcze więcej pijąc. Tylko Loki trzymał się z tyłu, wylegiwał się na jednej z kanap i przyglądał się zabawie. Peterowi było mu go trochę żal, bo ewidentnie nie chciał tu być, ale przyszedł tu dla Thora, który od czasu do czasu się do niego odwracał i posyłał w jego stronę pijacki, ale mimo to uroczy uśmiech. Loki albo odpowiadał grymasem, albo sztucznym uśmiechem, ale jego brat chyba nie widział w tym żadnej różnicy i dalej szczerzył się do Lokiego tak często, jak tylko mógł.

Impreza skończyła się po pierwszej, stosunkowo wcześnie, ale pomimo niedzieli Avengers wciąż mieli swoje obowiązki. A on razem z nimi. Należał teraz do drużyny i siedząc z nimi tak jak starzy kumple, czuł się jej częścią jakby dołączył co najmniej z dziesięć lat, a nie kilka godzin temu. Wade chyba podzielał jego zdanie, bo przez cały czas był w dobrym humorze.

Jedynymi rozchodzącymi się do domu osobami była ich dwójka, oraz nordyccy bogowie, którzy wrócili swoimi tęczowym mostem do Asgardu. Thor pewnie by został, ale Loki sam go zaciągnął do domu.

Peter podziękował Tony’emu za imprezę i po pożegnaniu się ze wszystkimi udał się wraz z Deadpoolem na lądowisko na szczycie wieży.

\- To co, do motocyklu i do domu? – zapytał dla pewności Wade. Wypił przez całą noc kilka butelek alkoholu, ale w ogóle tego nie czuł.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł. Co powiesz na nocną przejażdżkę? – zaoferował. Czuł się na siłach, wiedział że da radę doprowadzić ich obu do domu.

Gdyby nie maska, Peter był pewny, że zobaczyłby jak oczy najemnika lśnią z podekscytowania. Z uśmiechem  odwrócił się do niego plecami, na które Wade od razu wskoczył. Po upewnieniu się, że jego chłopak nie spadnie oraz założeniu maski i zabezpieczeniu aparatu, Peter rzucił się w dół wieży, czekając do ostatniej chwili z wypuszczeniem sieci.

\- Wooo! – zakrzyknął mu prosto do ucha najemnik, ale nawet się przez to nie skrzywił, tylko z szerokim uśmiechem ruszył w stronę mostu.

\- O nie! – zawołał, manewrując ciałem tak, by jakoś odbić się od ściany budynku, na który właśnie lecieli. Spróbował odbić się nogą, ale jedyne co udało mu się zrobić, to zbić nieco szybę, a i tak resztą ciała uderzył o ścianę – Jednak to nie jest takie proste z balastem na plecach. Hej, gdzie twoja szkatułka?

\- Steve ją przechowuje – odparł i znów krzyknął z radości, gdy wzięli ostry zakręt. 

\- Powiesz mi co w niej jest? – zapytał. Ciekawiło go to, ale nie chciał być zbyt wścibski.

\- Zobaczysz – obiecał. – Szybciej, wiśta wio!

\- Ja ci dam wiśta wio – zaśmiał się i znów wpadli na budynek.

\- Okej, przepraszam – jęknął najemnik po uderzeniu w ścianę ramieniem.

\- To był akurat przypadek – wyjaśnił, w ostatniej chwili unikając kolejnego zderzenia. – Szlag, to naprawdę trudne!

\- Sam chciałeś – przypomniał, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.

\- Wiem.

I wcale nie żałował pomimo tych bolesnych uderzeń. Nie gdy czuł ramiona i nogi Wade’a oplatające go mocno, żeby nie spaść.

Dolecieli do domu w jednym kawałku, zmęczeni, ale w ten dobry sposób. Obaj nie mieli siły na prysznic, Peter zdołał się tylko rozebrać i założyć spodnie do spania, ale Wade padł tak jak był ubrany, pozbywając się tylko swojego arsenału i maski, żeby nie mieć problemów z oddychaniem. Zwykle by mu to przeszkadzało, przytulanie się do skóry i kewlaru nie było najprzyjemniejsze, ale mimo wszystko było coś kojącego w tym charakterystycznym zapachu z domieszką prochu, więc zasnął bez problemu, pokładając się na plecach swojego chłopaka.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo spali, ale obudził go nagły huk. Zaskoczony otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że zmysł szaleje. Usiadł szybko, a Wade razem z nim, także obudzony przez hałas, który znów się powtórzył.

\- Słyszałeś to? – zapytał szeptem.

Najemnik przytaknął, ostrożnie sięgając po broń.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to Goblin. Na imprezie nic się nie stało, ale może tak jak sugerował Wade, Norman nie chciał ryzykować walki ze wszystkimi Avengers i śledził ich do domu, żeby tutaj ich dopaść. Dopiero po chwili, gdy mózg do końca się rozbudził, zdał sobie sprawę, że hałasy dochodzą zza ściany.

Peter zbladł momentalnie. Mieszkanie Flasha.

Wstali w tym samym czasie i bez żadnego planu wyszli na korytarz, powoli podchodząc do drzwi sąsiedniego mieszkania.

\- Zostań z tyłu – polecił mu Wade.

\- Dam sobie radę – zauważył Peter. Nie chciał zostawać z tyłu. Jeśli coś się działo, a działo się na pewno, to chciał pomóc.

\- Jako Spiderman. Nie wiadomo czy nie ma tam broni, Peter Parker to wymoczek. Bez obrazy.

Przytaknął, zgadzając się na plan najemnika, który poszedł przodem i nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi się nie otworzyły, ale stojąc teraz bliżej, dokładnie słyszeli co dzieje się za drzwiami. Peterowi żołądek podszedł do gardła. Miał nadzieję, że się myli i te odgłosy walki to nie to, o czym myślał.

Nie zwlekając, Wade odblokował pistolet i strzelił w zamek, od razu wchodząc do środka. Peter był zaraz za nim, obaj zdążyli więc zobaczyć, jak na skutek nagłego huku, ojciec Flasha odskakuje pod okno, jak najdalej od swojego syna, który pokrwawiony leżał na podłodze, kuląc się pomimo tego, że nic mu już nie groziło.

\- Kurwa – przeklął i podbiegł do leżącego chłopaka w tym samym momencie, w którym Wade ruszył na starszego Thompsona, przypierając go do ściany.

\- Wynocha, kurwa, z mojego domu! – zagroził i spróbował uderzyć najemnika, który bez problemu zablokował jego cios. Deadpool złamał mężczyźnie ramię i przyłożył mu broń do czoła. Facet od razu spokorniał.

Peter przyklęknął przy Flashu, chcąc mu jakoś pomóc, ale nie wiedząc jak. Chłopak mógł mieć jakieś złamania, nie chciał ich pogorszyć. W końcu jednak zdecydował się położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu. Cofnął ją od razu, gdy Thompson skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Niedobrze, nie miał doświadczenia w takich przypadkach. Pierwszy raz w ogóle widział coś takiego poza telewizją!

Żeby nie narobić więcej szkód, postanowił na razie nie robić nic i popatrzył na ojca Flasha, który z przerażeniem w oczach patrzył na Wade’a pozbawionego maski. Najemnik cedził coś do niego przez zęby, Peter nie słyszał co, ale chyba nawet nie chciał wiedzieć.

Wciąż czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję Flasha, rozejrzał się pobieżnie po mieszkaniu zawalonym gratami, które jednak nie miały żadnej wartości. Wyglądało, jakby po śmierci dilera nie zostało za bardzo uprzątnięte.

\- Parker?

Słysząc swoje nazwisko, spojrzał szybko w dół i zobaczył jak Flash rozgląda się trwożnie. Na widok swojego ojca odczołgał się kawałek, a Peter podążył za nim, by nic sobie nie zrobił.

\- Hej, wszystko okej – zapewnił, stając pomiędzy chłopakiem a jego rodzicem, by nie mógł go zobaczyć. – Nikt ci już nic nie robi.

Flash chyba był w szoku, oczy miał szeroko otwarte, cały drżał i patrzył niespokojnie na wszystko i wszystkich.

\- Wade, zabiorę go do nas – poinformował najemnika, który tylko na moment spuścił starszego Thompsona z oczu.

\- Idź, ja się zajmę nim – powiedział, a mężczyzna pobladł słysząc te słowa.

Nie przypomniał mu, by go nie zabijał. Ufał, że Wade tego nie zrobi, choć pewnie bardzo go kusiło.

Pomógł Flashowi wstać i kulejącego zaprowadził do ich mieszkania. Tam debatował nad tym, czy posadzić go przy stole, czy na kanapie, ale wybrał to drugie, wygodniejsze. Flash zdawał się dalej nie kontaktować, ale w końcu zauważył, że jest w obcym miejscu i spanikowany chwycił Petera za rękę, gdy ten chciał odejść, by przynieść jakąś wodę.

\- Co z moim ojcem? – zapytał drżącym głosem.

\- Wade się nim zajmuje – zapewnił, wyswobadzając się z uścisku chłopaka. – Chcesz się czegoś napić?

\- Wódka byłaby najlepsza – odparł i pochylił się do przodu, ale momentalnie tego pożałował i powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

\- Mogę ci dać wodę, możesz mieć wstrząśnienie mózgu, alkohol to nie byłby dobry pomysł.

\- Co tu w ogóle robicie? – zapytał zmieszany. – Pukałem do was wcześniej, nie było was w domu.

Peter nie pytał, czemu Flash sprawdzał, czy są w domu, tylko spojrzał na zegar na kuchence, by zobaczyć która godzina.

\- Jesteśmy od jakiejś godziny – odpowiedział. Normalnie o tej porze byliby pewnie jeszcze na patrolu. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby nie dzisiejsza impreza.

\- Kurwa – przeklął Thompson i złapał się za głowę. Peter pospieszył się z nalewaniem wody i podał mu ją. – Dzięki.

Usiadł obok chłopaka, nie wiedząc jak się zachowywać, o co pytać. To nie była sytuacja, do której był przygotowany. Właśnie był świadkiem tego, jak ojciec bije własne dziecko. Jak na takie coś reagować? Był wściekły, miał ochotę sam przyłożyć ojcu Flasha, a jednocześnie czuł się bezradny, bo nie wiedział co innego mógłby zrobić, zwłaszcza teraz.

Flash napił się trochę wody, ale odstawił ją szybko na podłogę i wciąż cały drżąc, siedział tam, gdzie posadził go Peter, przyglądający mu się z uwagą. Nos chłopaka nieco spuchł, podobnie jak policzek. Ze skroni ciekła krew i to chyba nią powinien się zająć w pierwszej kolejności. Znów się podniósł i poszedł po apteczkę, której poprzedniej nocy użył do opatrzenia Deadpoola.

\- Coś cię boli? – spytał głupio. Oczywiście, że coś go bolało.

\- Um… Wszystko? – odpowiedział niepewnie. – Ale chyba najbardziej głowa.

\- Możesz mieć wstrząśnienie – powtórzył i otworzył apteczkę, wyjmując z niej rzeczy do oczyszczenia rany. – Co ci się stało w głowę?

\- Szkło, butelka rozbiła się obok mojej głowy – wyjaśnił, dając się opatrywać. – Poza tym dwa lub trzy ciosy.

\- Coś jeszcze?

\- Nic, co wymaga pomocy lekarza.

Nie był tego taki pewny, ale wiedział, że nie przekona teraz Flasha do pójścia do szpitala. Poczeka na Wade’a, on znał się nieco na zdrowiu, będzie wiedział czy szpital jest potrzebny, a do tego czasu zrobi tyle ile może.

Rana skroni nie była głęboka, ale i tak obficie krwawiła. Prawdopodobnie cała krew na Flashu pochodziła z tego jednego rozcięcia. Gdy już je opatrzył, upewnił się jeszcze, że nic więcej nie potrzebuje uwagi, a gdy okazało się, że nie, odstawił apteczkę i po prostu siedział przy Thompsonie. Tylko to mógł teraz zrobić. To i zastanawiać się, czemu doszło do tego wszystkiego. Flash nigdy nie wyglądał mu na ofiarę przemocy domowej. Czy to był tylko jednorazowy przypadek, czy zdarzało się częściej? Nie miał pojęcia, ale korciło go, by zapytać. Coś, a konkretniej zmysł, podpowiadał mu jednak, że to już trochę trwało. Pewnie dlatego mrowiło mu w głowie wtedy, kiedy Flash z ojcem się dopiero wprowadzali. Zmysł nie ostrzegał go przed byłym prześladowcą, tylko przez ojcem prześladowcy.

Wciąż jednak nie rozumiał dlaczego. Popatrzył na chłopaka, stając się znaleźć w nim odpowiedzi, ale Thompson był teraz jak skała, nie okazywał żadnych emocji, tylko siedział i pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w podłogę. Ten obrazek napawał go przygnębieniem.

Chciał czekać na Wade’a, ale nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać tej ciszy, gdy tyle myśli kłębiło mu się w głowie. Ciężko było mu wypowiedzieć jedno pytanie, wydawało mu się dziwnie abstrakcyjne, choć dobrze wiedział, że takie rzeczy zdarzają się na świecie.

\- Dlaczego… - zaczął, wahając się przez moment. Flash nawet nie drgnął, zacisnął tylko dłonie w pięści, jakby szykując się na to pytanie. – Dlaczego twój ojciec cię bił?

Powiedział to i od razu tego pożałował. Może nie powinni o tym rozmawiać. Nie dość, że to nie była jego sprawa, to jeszcze nie był przygotowany do takich poważnych tematów. Chciał jakoś pomóc Flashowi, ale bardziej chyba by mu pomógł specjalista, niż martwiący się o niego znajomy, który nic podobnego nie przeżył.

Thompson długo milczał, spięty jakby dalej walczył o życie i był gotowy w każdej chwili do ucieczki. Nie patrzył na Petera, który siedział w bezpiecznej odległości, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, nie ważne jaką. W tej chwili przyjąłby z otwartymi ramionami nawet wrzaski, bo cisza, która panowała była dziwnie niepokojąca i przyprawiała go o dreszcze.

Chociaż cały czas miał go na oku, to i tak podskoczył, gdy Flash nagle się poruszył, wciąż jednak wpatrując się w podłogę, jakby licząc na to, że zaraz go pochłonie i uniknie odpowiadania na pytanie, którego raczej nie chciał nigdy usłyszeć.

\- Chciałem żeby to robił – przerwał w końcu ciszę Flash, a gdy skończył mówić równie nagle, jak zaczął, Peter poczuł chłód i włosy stające mu dęba na karku.

„Chciałem żeby to zrobił” pobrzmiewały mu w głowie te słowa i napełniały jego serce współczuciem.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał tylko, nie wiedząc co innego powiedzieć. Cała sytuacja nabrała jeszcze większej abstrakcji niż przedtem. Domyślał się odpowiedzi, choć nie pasowała mu ona do kogoś takiego jak Thompson. Po cichu liczył, że może powód jest inny. Następne słowa Flasha pogrzebały tę nadzieję.

\- Bo chciałem się zabić – odparł, a jego głos był tak wyprany z emocji, jakby mówił o czymś nieistotnym. Peter widział jednak, jak Flash zbladł, zupełnie jakby bał się tego, co powiedział. Jakby sam zdał sobie sprawę, co próbował zrobić i teraz tego żałował. – Ale jestem zbyt dużym tchórzem, by zrobić to samemu, więc pomyślałem sobie „hej, czemu by nie rozwścieczyć starego dostatecznie mocno, by zrobił to za mnie i przy okazji wylądował w pace za morderstwo?”.

Znowu zabrakło mu języka w gębie. Nigdy przedtem nie miał kontaktu z kimś, kto chwilę wcześniej chciał się zabić. Słyszał o takich osobach, czytał, poznał wiele przyczyn podjęcia takiego kroku, ale to zawsze był jakiś odległy koncept. Teraz był tak prawdziwy, jak nigdy przedtem. Osoba, którą znał od lat chciała popełnić samobójstwo, a on nic nie zauważył. Nic a nic. Gdyby nie usłyszeli co dzieje się za ścianą, Flash byłby teraz martwy. Tak po prostu, na własne życzenie. A najgorsze było to, że celowo wybrał moment, kiedy myślał, że ich dwójki nie ma w domu.

Ze wszystkich osób na świecie, Flash był ostatnią, jaką podejrzewałby o próbę zabicia się. W szkole zawsze wydawał się być pewny siebie, silny. Był popularny, wiele osób go lubiło, nie brakowało mu niczego. Ktoś o takiej posturze, o takim charakterze, a teraz siedzący skulony jak małe dziecko, był dla Petera czymś niewłaściwym. To tak nie powinno wyglądać. A jednak.

Wszystko co do tej pory wiedział o Thompsonie było nieprawdziwe. W szkole był kim był, ale w domu był ofiarą, która nie wiadomo jak długo znosiła bicie od własnego rodzica. Flash dobitnie pokazywał, że nie ważne jak silnym się jest, zawsze można zostać doprowadzonym na skraj rozpaczy i bezsilności. Zresztą, nie musiał szukać przykładów dalej niż we własnym mieszkaniu. Ile razy Wade próbował się zabić i nie powiodło mu się tylko dlatego, bo nie mógł umrzeć? Na pewno zbyt wiele.

Do samobójstwa można popchnąć każdego, a mimo to gdy tak patrzył na Flasha, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że go to spotkało. Jak długo już o tym myślał, nim wcielił swój plan w życie? Jak długo dusił w sobie wszystkie emocje, nim powiedział „dość”? I co ważniejsze, czy dalej pragnie śmierci, a jeśli tak, to co Peter może zrobić, by mu pomóc i go od tego odwieść?

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że cały ten czas…

\- Nie cały, niedawno – przerwał mu i zwrócił się w jego stronę, unikając jednak kontaktu wzrokowego. – Wiesz czemu cię przeprosiłem?

To dziwne pytanie w takiej sytuacji.

\- Bo zżerało cię poczucie winy? – Tak można było wywnioskować z ich czwartkowej rozmowy.

Flash przytaknął.

\- A wiesz czemu? – Chłopak zaśmiał się nerwowo i zaczął strzelać z palców, by się jakoś odstresować. – Mój ojciec tłukł mnie odkąd pamiętam. Zawsze myślałem, że to normalne, że tak postępują ludzie. Bicie i dręczenie ciebie też takie było. Aż do lata…

Thompson urwał nagle, a jego ciało zaczęło drżeć. Wciąż pochylał głowę, Peter nie widział więc czy te drgawki to wynik płaczu czy po prostu zdenerwowania lub strachu. Obstawiał to ostatnie. Flash raczej nigdy nie powiedział nikomu o tym, co właśnie zamierzał powiedzieć, być może właśnie ze względu na strach przed ojcem. Zebranie się na wyznanie musiało wymagać olbrzymiej odwagi, nawet pomimo tego, że zagrożenie już minęło.

\- Co się stało w lato, Flash? – zachęcił go do mówienia. Po raz pierwszy odkąd usiedli, Thompson na niego spojrzał. Oczy dalej miał szeroko otwarte w panice, na czole pojawił się pot, a skóra nabrała bielszego koloru niż był jeszcze przed chwilą. Peter miałby wrażenie, że patrzy na kartkę papieru, gdyby nie czerwone plamy na policzku, rozcięta warga i spuchnięty nos.

\- Miałem jechać do LA na studia – opowiadał drżącym jak on sam głosem, jednocześnie jednak przepełnionym smutkiem. – Dzień wcześniej się pakowałem, gdy mój ojciec przyszedł wcześniej z roboty. Wylali go, bo przyszedł pijany.

Drżenie nasiliło się, gdy Flash opowiedział o powrocie ojca. Peter przysunął się bliżej, by dodać chłopakowi otuchy. Wydawało się działać, bo Thompson po chwili mówił dalej:

\- Ojciec za zwolnienie wyżył się na mnie. – Ręka Flasha instynktownie powędrowała na żebra. Peter nie skomentował tego ruchu, domyślił się jego przyczyny i słuchał dalej, choć z wielką chęcią poprzestałby już na tym. Krzywda ludzka to było coś, czego nienawidził z całego serca. Ale jego uczucia były teraz nieważne. Teraz liczył się tylko Flash, który prędzej czy później i tak musiałby to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. Czemu nie teraz? – Nigdy wcześniej tak od niego nie oberwałem. Wylądowałem nawet w szpitalu. Oficjalnie pobili mnie przy napadzie. W sumie ojciec nie skłamał. Zabrał mi całą forsę, jaką miałem odłożoną na wyjazd. Gdyby bilet lotniczy nie był imienny, sprzedałby pewnie i jego. Tak jak sprzedał wszystko inne.

Wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale teraz gdy Flash o tym wspomniał, Peter zorientował się, że nie widział w jego mieszkaniu żadnych trofeów za wygrane mecze futbolowe, a przecież pamiętał, że Thompson wygrał ich w liceum sporo i parokrotnie był wybierany MVP meczu, za co dostawał medale. W mieszkaniu nie było jednak ani tego, ani pucharów. Teraz wiedział dlaczego.

\- Leżąc tak w szpitalu uświadomiłem sobie, że prawie cię kiedyś zabiłem tylko dlatego, bo myślałem, że użycie siły jest uzasadnione jeśli jest się wściekłym albo kogoś nie lubisz – wyznał niepewnie Flash, obserwując uważnie swojego rozmówcę.

Peter był zaskoczony. Zawsze uważał, że Thompson jest po prostu niezrównoważony albo że rodzice go rozpieszczają. Chociaż nie mógł znać prawdy, teraz czuł się z tego powodu głupio. Najwyraźniej Flash go po prostu nie lubił. Trudno, zdarza się, nie można lubić wszystkich. Jednak gdyby nie ojciec, do żadnych pobić w szkole prawdopodobnie w ogóle by nie doszło. Stało się inaczej tylko dlatego, bo Flash nie znał innych rozwiązań na radzenie sobie z agresją, jak tylko poprzez pięści.

Ta jedna kwestia z życia Thompsona wyjaśniała wszystko. I choć Peter wciąż czuł niewielki żal o to, co Flash mu zrobił, to jednocześnie był już gotowy mu wybaczyć. To wciąż Flash był odpowiedzialny za każde pobicie i znęcanie się, nie jego ojciec, zawsze będzie temu winny choćby w najmniejszym stopniu, ale teraz miał usprawiedliwienie. Nie oczyszczało go ono kompletnie z zarzutów, ale pozwalało lepiej zrozumieć jego zachowanie, a tym samym pozwolić Peterowi na wybaczenie mu.

\- Leżałem w szpitalu miesiąc – mówił dalej Flash, niezrażony tym, że Peter chwilowo nie kontaktował, pochłonięty własnymi myślami. – Miałem dość czasu, by zrozumieć swoje błędy. Obiecałem sobie wtedy, że cię odnajdę i przeproszę, może nawet uzyskam wybaczenie. Gdy tak się stało, to jest przeprosiłem cię, pomimo braku wybaczenia poczułem ulgę. Naprawiłem coś chociaż troszeczkę. Wtedy postanowiłem, że czas z tym wszystkim skończyć.

\- Ale dlaczego?

Flash popatrzył na niego w dziwny sposób. Peter przez moment miał wrażenie, że widzi w jego oczach pragnienie śmierci.

\- Czułeś się kiedyś bezsilny wobec tego, co ktoś ci robi?

Nic dziwnego, że Flash zdecydował się na ostateczny krok. Tyle lat czuć tę bezsilność, nieświadomie zakopywać ją głęboko w sobie i wrócić do niej całej w momencie, kiedy wszystkie marzenia zostały mu wręcz wyrwane z rąk i nic już go nie motywowało do tego, by dalej przeć do przodu. Wielu ludzi po czymś takim by pękło. Pewnie wielu się to naprawdę przydarzyło. Jak wiele osób zginęło z tego powodu? Którym numerkiem na tej liście byłby Flash, gdyby impreza trwała dłużej, albo gdyby razem z Wadem zdecydował się przenocować w wieży?

\- Tak – odparł, przypominając sobie wszystkie moment, kiedy doświadczył tego samego, zawsze z powodu jednej osoby. – Gdy nie miałem jak się tobie postawić. – Flash pochylił głowę we wstydzie, Peter jednak mówił dalej: – Ale zakładam, że ty nie miałeś wsparcia w takich chwilach.

To musiała być znacząca różnica między nimi, nie licząc skali całego zjawiska. Mimo wszystko nie czuł nigdy tego, co Flash, który dzień w dzień wracał do domu, do swojego dręczyciela. Peter mógł się ukrywać przed swoim oprawcą, a co najważniejsze, w domu był bezpieczny zawsze. Tam Flash nie mógł go dopaść. Miejsce, które miało być jego schronieniem, było nim cały czas. Dla Thompsona bezpiecznym miejscem była szkoła, gdzie jednak nikt nie wiedział o tym, co się z nim dzieje.

\- Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której o tym mówię.

Peter pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i zadał kolejne pytanie, które znowu z trudem przeszło mu przez gardło.

\- Dalej chcesz się zabić?

Flash popatrzył na niego zagubionym wzrokiem, jak małe dziecko, które nie zrozumiało pytania. Gdy jednak do niego dotarło, znów się przeraził.

\- Nie wiem – odparł słabym głosem.

Chwilę później Peter usłyszał kroki na korytarzu, a gdy odwrócił głowę, w progu stanął Deadpool.        

\- Zabrali go? – spytał Peter. Nie umknął mu fakt, że Flash zamarł w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

\- W nowiutkich bransoletach – odparł beztroskim głosem Wade, choć w środku pewnie się gotował. – Co z nim?

Obaj popatrzyli na Flasha, a on na nich, czekając na ich decyzję jak na wyrok.

\- Myślałem, że ty mi powiesz – odpowiedział.

Najemnik bez słowa podszedł do Flasha i odebrał od Petera apteczkę. Wyjął z niej latarkę i po uklęknięciu przed Thompsonem poświecił mu w oczy, sprawdzając reakcję źrenic.

\- Dostałeś po łbie? – zapytał, odkładając latarkę i zastępując ją palcem, który Flash obserwował.

\- Trochę, ojciec był zbyt pijany, żeby trafić celnie.

Wade przytaknął i sprawdził jeszcze nos. Flash nieco syknął z bólu, gdy był badany.

\- Nie jest złamany. Zdejmij koszulkę, chyba że nie dasz rady.

Thompson popatrzył niepewnym wzrokiem na Petera, który uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

\- Zna się na tym – zapewnił. I nie zrobi ci krzywdy, chciał dodać, ale czuł, że to nie jest potrzebne.

\- Zrozumiałe w przypadku mordercy – zauważył i z trudem ściągnął koszulkę, którą miał na sobie.

Peterowi wyszły oczy na wierzch. Tak wielu siniaków nie widział nawet na sobie. Flash wyglądał jakby ktoś mu wylał farbę w niektórych miejscach na skórze. Jak mógł nie zauważyć tego wszystkiego w liceum?

Wade nie był w aż takim szoku, w ogóle go ten widok nie zdziwił. Prawie że bezdusznie zaczął sprawdzać wszystkie sińce, jeden po drugim.

\- Niektóre są stare, sprzed wielu dni – oznajmił, a Flash wyglądał przy tym, jakby chciał się zapaść pod ziemię ze wstydu.

\- Jezu – wyszeptał Peter. Nawet nie zamierzał pytać, czemu Flash nigdy tego nie zgłosił. I tak pewnie nie zrozumiałby takiej sytuacji i tego, co chłopakiem kierowało.

Thompson na szczęście nie miał nic złamane, ale pomimo braku wstrząśnienia mózgu, Deadpool uważał, że nie powinien zostawać teraz sam. Flash jednak odmawiał udania się do szpitala.

\- Masz gdzie zostać? – zapytał go Peter.

Flash pokręcił głową.

\- Mama nie żyje, dziadkowie też. Rodzice nie mieli rodzeństwa.

To komplikowało sprawę, Flash potrzebował kogoś, kto mógłby się nim zająć, chociaż przez noc.

\- Okej, zrobimy tak – odezwał się Deadpool. – Możesz zostać w mieszkaniu obok, jeśli dasz radę i nie masz traumy.

\- Co z czynszem? – zmartwił się chłopak. – Nie mam pracy, ojciec nie miał żadnych pieniędzy.

\- Załatwię to z właścicielem budynku, możesz sobie mieszkać tutaj dopóki nie staniesz na nogi – zaoferował Wade. Flash popatrzył na niego jak na wybawcę, którym w zasadzie był, a Peter nie mógł nie poczuć w takim momencie dumy, nawet jeśli taki gest był jak najbardziej oczekiwany w takiej sytuacji.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Twojego starego już nie ma, możesz zmykać do siebie. Przyjdę do ciebie za pół godziny sprawdzić, czy nam nie zejdziesz.

\- Dziękuję – powtórzył i odwrócił się do Petera. – Dziękuję.

Przytaknął, obserwując jak Thompson wychodzi. Gdy zniknął mu już z oczu, opuściły go nagle wszystkie siły.

\- Cholera.

\- Cholera, zdecydowanie – zgodził się Wade. – Idź spać.

\- Jak mam iść spać po czymś takim? – zapytał. Właśnie się dowiedział, że jego rówieśnik ze szkoły był bity całe swoje życie i postanowił z tego powodu popełnić samobójstwo, przed którym go ocalili. Po czymś takim nie zasnąłby nie ważna jak bardzo byłby zmęczony. A był zmęczony bardzo.

\- Spróbuj – poradził mu Wade i objął go ramieniem, prowadząc do sypialni.

Peter nie protestował, gdy został położony na łóżku. Deadpool usiadł obok niego i został tam tak długo, aż musiał iść sprawdzić Flasha. On dalej nie mógł zasnąć. Po wyjściu Wade’a od razu wstał z łóżka i poszedł do salonu, zabierając swoje wyrzutnie. Założył obie na ręce, przyczepił sieć do sufitu i zawisł tak do góry nogami, po prostu rozmyślając. Może jako uporządkuje wszystko w głowie, to będzie mógł zasnąć, póki co nie potrafił.   

To wszystko było takie przytłaczające, tak blisko było tragedii. Widział już śmierć, widział już tragedię, ale nie licząc wuja, pierwszy raz był tak związany z taką sytuacją. Nie licząc Deadpoola, ale jego w to nie wliczał, bo zawsze by przeżył.

Czuł się winny. Miał wrażenie, że mógł poznać prawdę już wcześniej. Że gdyby bardziej uważał, to wszystko mogło się skończyć już dawno. Ile znał już Flasha, sześć lat, więcej? Na pewno już wtedy były jakieś wskazówki, ale był zbyt ślepy, by je zauważyć i to co stało się dzisiaj czy w lecie to była jego wina.

\- Powiedziałem, żebyś poszedł spać – usłyszał za sobą. Deadpool po chwili dołączył do niego przy oknie.

\- Nie mogę, nie potrafię – odparł i westchnął, wciąż wisząc z sufitu. Tak mu się lepiej myślało. – Jak mogłem być tak ślepy?

Teraz to Wade westchnął. Wiedział co zaraz powie.

\- To nie twoja wina.

\- Myślę, że jednak moja – upierał się. – Znam go tak długo, a nic nie zauważyłem.

\- To się da ukryć.

\- Tyle siniaków? – zapytał niedowierzając. – Wade, widziałem Flasha wiele razy podczas przebierania się. Powinienem był coś zauważyć.

\- To gracz futbolowy, eh? – Peter przytaknął, zdając sobie sprawę z własnej głupoty. – Miał łatwe wytłumaczenie.

\- Mimo wszystko…

\- Petey, mnie też tłukł ojciec. – Peter o tym wiedział, ale mimo to i tak go zabolało, gdy sobie o tym przypomniał. – Tacy ludzie potrafią bardzo dobrze ukrywać to, co robią ze swoimi dziećmi. Same dzieci także. Jeśli nie chcieliśmy, by ktoś się o tym dowiedział, to nikt nie poznawał prawdy.

Peter odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, czując zbierające się w oczach łzy.

\- Ja po prostu żałuję, że nie mogłem mu pomóc wcześniej – wyznał łamiącym się głosem. Nie spodziewał się, że to wszystko tak w niego uderzy, zwłaszcza że chodziło o Flasha, kogoś, kogo nie miał nawet powodu lubić, a tymczasem przeżywał jego tragedię, jakby chodziło o kogoś mu bliskiego. Ta empatia kiedyś go zabije.

\- Aww, chodź tutaj.

Wade stanął do niego plecami, a Peter od razu skorzystał i wspiął się na nie niczym miś koala. Najemnik zaniósł go znowu do sypialni i tym razem gdy został położony na łóżku, sen nadszedł szybko i bez problemu.

\- Śpij, Petey – usłyszał jeszcze czuły szept Wade’a. – Uratowałeś go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdy pisałam pierwszą część, długo zastanawiałam się, czy trzymać się komiksowej historii Flasha, czy może jednak uczynić z niego po prostu kogoś, kto lubi krzywdzić innych. Ostatecznie zdecydowałam, że chcę dać mu szansę na bycie lepszym i pozostałam przy oryginalnej historii. Także spodziewajcie się jeszcze więcej Flasha w nowym wydaniu, bo to nie jest ostatni raz, kiedy go widzimy ;)
> 
> Z innych wiadomości, liczba rozdziałów uległa zmianie, o jeden mniej. Nie dlatego, że samego contentu będzie mniej, ale złączyłam dwa późniejsze rozdziały w jeden. 
> 
> Teraz dzień wolny i piszę dalej. Skoro ten rozdział napisałam w dwa dni, to z następnym też mi się powinno udać :D


	14. Chapter 14

Peter pożegnał się i opuścił bibliotekę, której był pierwszym odwiedzającym tego dnia. To była jego ulubiona biblioteka w całym mieście, chodził do niej jeszcze jako mały dzieciak, żeby wypożyczać książki, na które wujostwa nie było stać. Przez lata obserwował, jak pracującej tam bibliotekarce przybywa siwych włosów i kolejnych zmarszczek na twarzy. Teraz, gdy odwiedził to miejsce po dłuższej nieobecności, z przykrością dowiedział się, że kobieta już tu nie pracuje, odeszła na emeryturę. Poza tym jednym szczegółem, biblioteka nic a nic się nie zmieniła od jego ostatniej wizyty. Może tylko doszło do niej więcej książek i w końcu wymienili stare komputery na nieco nowsze.

Od czasów liceum coraz rzadziej odwiedzał to miejsce, bo w szkole miał wszystkie książki, jakich potrzebował, a teraz miał jeszcze większą, uniwersytecką bibliotekę do dyspozycji. Nie chciało mu się jednak w dzień wolny od zajęć jechać aż na Manhattan, dlatego zamiast tego, z samego rana, gdy Wade jeszcze spał, ubrał się w dres i truchtem udał się do Queens, by wyrobić się akurat na otworzenie biblioteki o siódmej. Przybył trochę przed czasem, ale czekając porościągał się trochę nim nowa bibliotekarka otworzyła mu drzwi.  

Przyszedł po książkę od fizyki, potrzebną mu na studia. Wyczytał w Internecie, że są tam opracowania, o których rozmawiali na ostatnich zajęciach, więc postanowił się jej przyjrzeć. Miał takie szczęście, że trafiła mu się odrobina wolnego czasu.

Ostatni tydzień był naprawdę zakręcony i przepełniony różnymi obowiązkami. Całe dnie spędzał albo na uczelni, stażu czy ucząc się w domu albo powstrzymując przestępstwa na mieście. Nie miał nawet chwili wolnego czasu na spotykanie się z Harrym czy MJ, jedynie trójka przyjaciół z uczelni zapewniała mu kontakt z innym człowiekiem niż Deadpool. Nie miał czasu nawet na krótki telefon do cioci.

Wiedział, że pogodzenie tego wszystkiego będzie trudne, ale nie sądził, że aż tak. Na studiach wykłady były coraz bardziej skomplikowane, na stażu Otto przygotowywał bardziej wymagające eksperymenty, a w całym Nowym Jorku jakby przybyło przestępców. Zupełnie jakby napływali z całego kraju, żeby sprawdzić czy dadzą radę uciec Spidermanowi i Deadpoolowi. Naprawdę miał wrażenie, że to jakiś chory turniej.

Jakby walka z przestępcami to było mało, na patrolach zarówno w nocy i w dzień musiał też robić zdjęcia. Co prawda nie goniły go terminy, ale dla świętego spokoju wolał wysyłać Jamesonowi nowe zdjęcia, żeby nie wydzwaniał do niego z krzykiem.

Po ostatnich rewelacjach związanych z prezentacją w Avengers, Jonah stał się jeszcze bardziej wymagający. Głównie przez to, że teraz wiedział o związku Petera i Wade’a, domagał się więc wszelkich dowodów na przestępczą działalność najemnika i jego partnera. Tak jakby miał nadawać na własnego chłopaka.

Jameson tak czy inaczej był bardzo uradowany takim obrotem spraw. Co innego Brock, który kipiał ze złości dzień po prezentacji. Peter udał się do redakcji osobiście, gdy tylko miał wolną chwilkę. Pech chciał, że zastał tam jak zwykle Eddiego. Okazało się, że Bugle jednak nikogo nie wysłał, Brock był na prezentacji prywatnie, bo naczelny wiedział, że Peter nie opuści takiej okazji i zrobi zdjęcia, które on potem kupi. Eddie nie chciał być gorszy i też chciał sprzedać swoje fotki.

Peter musiał przyznać, że wyglądały lepiej niż jego, głównie dlatego, bo Eddie stał bliżej całego wydarzenia i mógł na bieżąco się ustawiać. On nie miał tyle szczęścia, większość fotografii była kiepskiej jakości i miał spory problem z wybraniem kilku, które do czegokolwiek się nadawały. Mimo to Jameson kupił tylko jego zdjęcia, Brocka kompletnie ignorując, choć ten próbował wykazać niesprawiedliwość w samym fakcie, że Peter jako chłopak Deadpoola ma przewagę i nie powinien móc sprzedawać zdjęć.

Peter też próbował przekonać Jamesona, by zrobił na odwrót i kupił zdjęcia Eddiego, ale naczelny tylko się zacietrzewił, wywalił Brocka za drzwi, a Peterowi zagroził, że nie wręczy mu czeku, jeśli tak bardzo nie chce zapłaty. Koniec końców, Peter się zgodził i choć ten jeden raz bronił interesu Eddiego, to gdy wychodził, mężczyzna przyglądał mu się z mordem w oczach. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby któregoś dnia Brock chciał go naprawdę zamordować.  

Od tamtego czasu nie widział już drugiego fotografa, choć Betty wspominała mu raz, gdy wracając ze studiów wstąpił do redakcji, że Brock wciąż pracuje, ale ma taką obsesję na punkcie idealnego zdjęcia, że praktycznie się nie pokazuje u szefa.

Presja była więc w życiu Petera duża. Nauka na uczelni, na stażu, w domu, superbohaterstwo – czuł się tym wszystkim zmęczony. No i był jeszcze Flash. Przez cały ostatni tydzień, Peter martwił się o niego bez przerwy. Nie miał pewności, czy Thompson znów nie spróbuje się zabić, tym razem samodzielnie, a nie mógł przecież przebywać z nim cały czas. Będąc w domu nasłuchiwał podejrzanych dźwięków z mieszkania obok, choć gdyby Flash chciał, mógłby się zabić po cichu. Mimo to i tak słuchał. Wychodząc zawsze stawał pod drzwiami mieszkania obok i też nasłuchiwał, a wracając, patrzył w okna, sam nie wiedząc czego tam szuka i czy tym czymś nie jest ciało zwisające z sufitu.

Wade pomagał. Przez dwa pierwsze dni od tamtej pamiętnej nocy, co jakiś czas zaglądał do Flasha i sprawdzał, czy pobicie ojca nie było poważne. Potem miał na niego oko, gdy akurat siedział w domu, starając się jednak nie być nachalnym w swoich obserwacjach.

Nic się przez cały tydzień na szczęście nie stało, Flash wyglądał całkiem normalnie, ale Peter nie zamierzał pozwolić sobie na kolejny błąd i złą ocenę sytuacji. Tuż przed całym wypadkiem Thompson też nie zachowywał się dziwnie, ba!, przez wiele lat w ogóle nie zdradzał objawów przemocy domowej. Dlatego Peter postanowił być czujnym jak nigdy, co niekoniecznie dobrze wpływało na jego zdrowie psychiczne.   

Nie żałował żadnego z wyborów i zachowań, dalej zamierzał się uczyć tak, jak się uczył, dalej zamierzał pomagać jako Spiderman i wspierać Flasha jako Peter, ale oddałby wszystkie swoje pieniądze za odrobinę wolnego i możliwość wyjścia na miasto z Harrym i MJ, którzy nie byli aż tak zajęci. Albo za wizytę u May i zjedzenie z nią obiadu. Albo telefon do Gwen, która też cały czas była zajęta.

Dlatego tak bardzo cieszył się z tego joggingu, na który się wybrał. Gdy wychodził, na dworze wciąż było ciemno i chłodno, ale w taki przyjemny sposób. Brooklyn jeszcze spał, a Queens dopiero się budziło ,gdy tam dotarł. Przyjemnie było biegać w takich warunkach, tylko od czasu do czasu mijając jakiegoś innego przechodnia, biegacza czy jadący ulicą samochód czy śmieciarkę. Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia czuł się zrelaksowany i odprężony, a wszystkie troski zeszły chwilowo na dalszy plan. Chwilowo, bo już w połowie drogi do biblioteki zaczął rozmyślać nad tym, jak wszystkich przeprosi za ten brak czasu dla nich.

Nie tylko ignorował przyjaciół i ciotkę, ale i poniekąd Wade’a. Nie wychodzili nigdzie razem tak po prostu, nie robili nic wspólnie poza patrolem. Nawet z bliskością było ciężko, tak naprawdę dotykali się częściej tylko podczas jazdy na motocyklu, lub podczas snu.

Deadpoolowi wydawało się to w ogóle nie przeszkadzać, zostawiał Petera w spokoju przez cały dzień i pozwalał mu się uczyć, a na patrolach szalał i bawił się jak zwykle. To były jedyne momenty, kiedy Peter choć trochę czuł się zrelaksowany i jak za dawnych czasów. Mimo to w jego mniemaniu to było za mało i postanowił wszystko naprawić, gdy tylko będzie miał czas. Tylko kiedy skoro cały czas był zajęty, jak nie jednym, to drugim? Nie mógł się przecież nie uczyć czy zostawić miasta bez opieki, zwłaszcza teraz jako Avenger.

Ciężkie jest życie młodego bohatera. Dobrze, że nie musiał mieszkać i żywić się sam, bo wtedy już w ogóle nie wiedziałby jak żyć.

Przepocony i głodny, ale szczęśliwy, Peter przekroczył umowną granicę najgorszej dzielnicy miasta i powoli zbliżał się do domu. Tutaj ulice były jeszcze stosunkowo puste, dlatego w oczy od razu rzuciła mu się osoba nadchodząca z naprzeciwka. Już z daleka rozpoznał w niej Flasha, dlatego zwolnił, a ostatecznie także się zatrzymał, gdy spotkali się w połowie drogi.

Thompson wyglądał dobrze, zniknęły już opuchlizny z twarzy, nie był też blady. Tylko oczy zdradzały, że jeszcze nie wszystko w porządku. Były puste i pozbawione blasku. Przypominały mu oczy Wade’a, gdy zobaczył je po raz pierwszy.

\- Hej, Flash – przywitał się, zauważając torbę przewieszoną przez ramię chłopaka. - Wybierasz się gdzieś?    

\- Tak, do pracy – odparł z dumą. – W końcu coś znalazłem, zwykła praca w sklepie, ale zawsze coś.

\- To świetnie, stary – ucieszył się. – Nie będziesz wreszcie siedział w domu całymi dniami.

To nie mogło być zdrowe, zwłaszcza gdy dokładnie w tym mieszkaniu prawie zginął.

\- Bardziej zależy mi na tym, żeby się od was uniezależnić.

Wade opłacił mieszkanie z własnych pieniędzy, zapłacił za trzy miesiące z góry, żeby dać Flashowi czas na stanięcie na nogi, gdy już będzie się nadawał do czegokolwiek. Obrażenia zadane mu przez ojca może nie były zagrożeniem dla życia, ale Flash był tak obity, że ledwo mógł się schylać czy coś dźwigać, o jakiejkolwiek pracy nie było więc mowy.

Poza tym Deadpool zafundował mu jedzenie i leki przeciwbólowe, Flash miał więc coś spłacać. 

\- Hej, możesz dalej mieszkać na naszym utrzymaniu – zapewnił Peter. – Zaoszczędź sobie te pieniądze na studia czy coś, żebyś w przyszłym roku mógł zacząć tak jak planowałeś.

\- Dzięki, ale czuję się niezręcznie otrzymując od was tak znaczącą pomoc – wyznał Flash. – Zresztą nie będę szedł na studia, więc nie muszę nic oszczędzać.

\- Nie pójdziesz? – zdziwił się. – Ale… Przecież chciałeś pójść. Wszyscy wróżyli ci świetlaną przyszłość. Trener szkolnej drużyny ciągle powtarzał, że kiedyś zobaczymy cię podczas Super Bowl.

\- Podobno mam talent – przyznał skromnie, co było dość dziwne jak na niego. – Ale czekać rok, w dodatku bez stypendium do pomocy… Nie wiem, Parker, czy to tego warte. Do tego czasu może znajdę jakąś lepszą pracę i w niej już zostanę? Zresztą wolałbym nie robić dalekosiężnych planów, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

Peter poczuł zimny dreszcz przebiegający mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Z Thompsonem najwyraźniej wciąż nie było dobrze, ale czy mogło być w tak krótkim czasie? Minął przecież zaledwie tydzień. Pocieszające było jednak to, że Flash mimo wszystko zdawał się chcieć żyć, skoro szedł do pracy i chciał spłacić dług. Gorzej jeśli po jego spłacie już mu przejdzie chęć na życie.

\- Przemyśl to jeszcze – poradził mu. Jakoś nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że ktoś tak kochający futbol miałby z tego na zawsze zrezygnować. – Kiedy masz rozprawę?

Starszy Thompson już od tygodnia siedział w areszcie i czekał na proces, na wygranie którego nie miał za dużych szans. Policja już wszystko sprawdziła, z samego rana w niedzielę przyjechali przesłuchać Flasha, jakiś lekarz od nich także go przebadał, zdjęcia obrażeń zostały sfotografowane.

Oni też złożyli zeznania bezpośrednio na komendzie i to zaledwie wczoraj. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ojciec Flasha pójdzie siedzieć na parę lat. Może gdyby miał dobrego prawnika, to by się wywinął, ale ponieważ nie miał na takiego pieniędzy, mógł liczyć tylko na takiego, którego mu dadzą.

\- W najbliższy piątek – odpowiedział. Chyba nie był zadowolony z tego, że będzie musiał znowu oglądać swojego ojca. – Mam nadzieję, że na jednej się zakończy.

\- Raczej na pewno – powiedział, choć nie był tego aż taki pewny. Nigdy nie był na żadnym procesie, nawet tym, kiedy skazywali zabójcę Bena. Nie byli z ciocią potrzebni, a sami też nie kwapili się, by to wszystko oglądać. Swoje zeznania złożyli już dawno, a na temat tego, co zabójcy się stało przed samym aresztowanie nic nie wiedzieli. Przynajmniej ciocia nie wiedziała.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że biegasz – odezwał się Flash, oglądając jego ubiór.

\- Kiedyś więcej, żeby nabrać krzepy przed skopaniem ci tyłka – wyjaśnił, a Thompson zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Teraz trochę rzadziej, jeśli mam czas. Możemy kiedyś pobiegać razem jeśli chcesz. I o ile nie straciłeś kondycji.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodził się. Peter nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że próbuje się zaprzyjaźnić z Flashem. 

\- Dobra, nie będę cię zatrzymywał, bo jeszcze się spóźnisz pierwszego dnia – zauważył i uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.

\- Na razie, Parker – pożegnał się i ruszył dalej w swoją stronę.

Peter wznowił bieg i już po chwili był w domu. Drzwi były otwarte, czyli Wade już nie spał, czego potwierdzeniem był śpiew dochodzący z łazienki. Przysłuchując mu się z uśmiechem odłożył książkę na stół i zaczął sobie robić coś do picia. Bieganie go rozbudziło, ale ostatnio nie dosypiał, więc kawa była teraz wskazana.

Ledwo zdążył zagotować wody, gdy Deadpool wyszedł z łazienki cały mokry, a widząc go w kuchni zatrzymał się nagle.

\- Stój! – krzyknął niespodziewanie.

Peter zamarł z czajnikiem nad kubkiem, zastanawiając się o co w ogóle chodzi.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał, podczas gdy Wade szybko do niego podszedł. Mimowolnie spojrzał w dół. Najemnik był cały nagi.

\- Żadnej kawy w domu – zarządził i zabrał mu kubek, który wyrzucił niedbale przez okno, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę. – Wychodzimy na miasto.

\- Co? – zdziwił się, odstawiając czajnik. – Nie mogę, przyniosłem książkę z biblioteki, muszę się uczyć, po to mi była ta kawa.

Pokazał swojemu chłopakowi ów książkę, ale Deadpool nawet na nią nie spojrzał tylko odciągnął go od niej jak najdalej się dało.

\- Żadnej nauki! Męczysz się okropnie, czas odpocząć.

\- Nie mam czasu na odpoczynek – wytłumaczył, wyrywając rękę z uścisku najemnika. – Studia same się nie zdadzą.

\- Nie musisz się uczyć cały czas, jesteś geniuszem. – Wade nie dawał za wygraną, choć z tą swoją determinacją wyglądał nieco absurdalnie, gdy brało się pod uwagę to, że stoi przed Peterem nagi.

\- Właśnie dlatego, że dużo się uczę – przypomniał i powrócił do kuchni, by spróbować zrobić sobie drugą kawę.

\- Okej, może i musisz się uczyć – zgodził się i zatrzymał go w połowie drogi, odwracając go twarzą do siebie. Wzrok Peter znowu powędrował na moment w dół. – Ale podchodzisz do tego od złej strony.

\- Mówi to gość, który rzucił szkołę.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Nie zauważyłeś, jak mało masz ostatnio czasu na cokolwiek? – zapytał zmartwiony.

\- Zauważyłem – westchnął bezsilnie Peter. – Ale nie mogę przecież przestać się uczyć albo działać jako Spiderman.

Było ciężko, jasne, ale nie zrezygnuje przez to z jednej z tych rzeczy. Dopóki będzie w stanie się poruszać, dopóty będzie to wszystko robił.

\- Nic ci się nie stanie, jak przez jeden dzień nie tkniesz książki albo nie przeprowadzisz staruszki na pasach – przekonywał dalej najemnik. – Dużo obowiązków to nie problem, ale musisz je sobie lepiej planować, bo się wykończysz.

Wade’a miał rację, teraz nawet nie miał siły się dalej kłócić, bo perspektywa odpoczynku była tak kusząca, że przezwyciężała nawet chęć nauki.

\- To co proponujesz? – spytał bezradnie.

\- Na początek może jeden wolny dzień tylko dla ciebie i dla mnie? – zasugerował. – Co powiesz na dzisiaj i teraz każda sobota będzie dniem odpoczynku? Od wszystkiego.

To był dobry pomysł, robiło mu się lepiej od samego myślenia o nim. Dawno nie byli na takiej prawdziwej randce. Przez ten cały natłok obowiązków nie uprawiali też seksu, nawet się nie całowali. Czuł jakąś frustrację seksualną z tego powodu, ale ignorował ją, bo seks nie był mu aż tak potrzebny. Z drugiej strony Wade był bardzo seksualnie aktywny, ten cały tydzień pewnie był dla niego dość męczący, gdy nie mógł liczyć nawet na głupi pocałunek. Dzień tylko dla nich naprawdę był potrzebny i to na już.

\- A co z moimi przyjaciółmi i ciocią? – Miał rozwiązanie jednego problemu, ale co z drugim? Jak z nimi ma się spotykać, jeśli całą resztę tygodnia będzie poświęcał na wszystko inne?

\- Coś wymyślimy – zapewnił i ujął jego twarz w dłonie, całując go delikatnie.

Peter miał wrażenie, że zaraz się cały roztopi. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo mu tego brakowało, tych szorstkich dłoni Wade’a dotykających go z czułością, ust pieszczących całe jego ciało, a zwłaszcza jego własne wargi.

\- Czy to nie przyjemne? – wymruczał z zadowoleniem Deadpool, wciąż trzymając go blisko.

\- Mhm – odmruknął. Ponownie złączył ich ust, pogłębiając od razu pocałunek, a rękoma oplótł najemnika w pasie, przyciągając go do siebie.

Całe ciało Petera przeszył dreszcz nim ogarnęło je ciepło, które przez moment zawróciło mu w głowie i sprawiło, że się zachwiał. Wade szybko go podtrzymał, a on gdy tylko odzyskał władzę w nogach, popchnął najemnika w stronę ściany i przyparł do niej, całując coraz zachłanniej i dotykając go gdzie tylko się dało. Książka kompletnie wyleciała mu teraz z głowy.      

I kiedy miał już pozbywać się swoich ubrań, Wade nagle zamienił ich pozycje i przerwał pocałunek. Peter popatrzył na niego zmieszany, a najemnik puścił mu oczko i oddalił się z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- Dobra, przelizaliśmy się, to teraz chodźmy na miasto, jestem głodny – postanowił i ruszył do sypialni. – A ty się umyj. Strasznie śmierdzisz.

\- Ale… - chciał zaprotestować, idąc za najemnikiem, ale ten odwrócił się do niego i przyłożył mu palec do ust.

\- Cii – powiedział i znów się uśmiechnął. – Później, Peter, później.

Musiało minąć kilka sekund nim Peter się trochę otrząsnął. Prychnął sfrustrowany i udał się do łazienki. Kto by pomyślał, że Wade zrezygnuje z seksu tylko po to, by się odgryźć. I to jeszcze używając jego własnych słów! Bezczelność.

Peter pogniewał się chwilę, a potem uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Oh, Wade – westchnął, kręcąc głową.

Prysznic nie zajął mu dużo czasu, gdy już skończył, poszedł się ubrać, zerkając w drodze do sypialni na wylegującego się na kanapie najemnika. 

\- Okej, jestem gotowy – oznajmił, wchodząc na powrót do salonu. Podniecenie już opadło, ale wciąż liczył na to, że doczeka się wieczorem tego później.

\- To ja to ocenię. – Wade podniósł się z kanapy i okrążając Petera, uważnie przyjrzał się jego ubiorowi. Założył zwyczajne ciuchy, nic specjalnego, ot dżinsy, koszulka i na to skórzana kurtka. Nagle Deadpool zatrzymał się przed nim i złapał go za rękę, zaglądając mu do rękawa. – Nie masz stroju.

\- No, bo byłoby widać rękawice – zauważył. Tak się skupił na wyrzutniach, że zapomniał o ulepszeniu stroju. Oddzielne rękawice to priorytet. – Zresztą czy to nie miał być dzień bez nauki I superbohaterstwa?

\- Nigdy nie wiesz, co może się stać – powiedział i pokazał zawartość kieszeni swojej bluzy. Dwa pistolety, granat, dwa noże, a pewnie to nie było wszystko. Pokazał też swój strój ukryty pod cywilnymi ciuchami i maskę wetkniętą w kieszeń spodni. Peter dopiero teraz zauważył też buty, których najemnik używał jako Deadpool. – Ty nawet nie wziąłeś wyrzutni.

\- Dobra, wezmę to wszystko – zgodził się. Wade miał rację, wszystko się może zdarzyć, a gdyby faktycznie potrzebna była pomoc Spidermana, to przynajmniej nie będzie musiał uważać, by nikt go nie zauważył.

Wrócił na chwilę do sypialni i spakował swój strój do plecaka, a przenośne wyrzutnie założył na dłonie. Rękawiczki nawet pasowały do całej reszty jego ubioru, ale i tak wolałby coś mniej złożonego. Może jeśli Tony’emu uda się zrobić zbroję z płynnego metalu, to użyczy swojej wiedzy do jego wyrzutni.

Miał już wychodzić, gdy w oczy rzucił mu się aparat, który przewalał się zawsze po całym mieszkaniu. Dziś trafił do sypialni. Wziął go szybko i zawiesił wokół szyi. Zawsze może się przydać.

\- Teraz jestem w pełni gotowy – oznajmił radośnie.

\- Więc ruszamy po przygodę!    

\- A dokąd w zasadzie idziemy? – zapytał biegnąc za najemnikiem.

\- Kogo to obchodzi, mamy całe miasto do dyspozycji – zauważył uradowany. Może i patrole mu starczały, ale chyba też się stęsknił za zwykłymi wyjściami na miasto.

Pojechali na motocyklu do nieco lepszej dzielnicy i zatrzymali przed pierwszą lepszą kawiarnią. Peter z zadowoleniem zauważył, że dzień jest ciepły i słoneczny, w sam raz na randkę. Wade nie mógł lepiej wybrać dnia, żeby go odciążyć z tego całego stresu. Byli poza domem zaledwie od dziesięciu minut, a już czuł się jak nowonarodzony. Naprawdę będą to musieli robić w każdą sobotę.

Kawiarnia do której weszli była dosyć obszernym miejscem, ale ludzi było jeszcze stosunkowo niewiele, przynajmniej takich pijących i jedzących na miejscu, większość raczej wychodziła od razu po dostaniu zamówienia.

\- Po co w ogóle wziąłeś aparat? – spytał Wade, gdy wrócił po złożeniu ich własnego zamówienia. Peter w tym czasie usiadł przy jednym ze stolików i teraz przeglądał stare zdjęcia.

\- Może wpadnie mi coś w oko i to sfotografuję – odpowiedział i wymierzył obiektywem w najemnika, który natychmiast zasłonił twarz.

\- Tak długo, jak to nie będę ja, to może być.

Peter uśmiechnął się smutno. Kiedyś zrobi Deadpoolowi zdjęcie bez maski. Teraz byłaby dobra okazja. Co prawda jak zwykle Wade był zasłonięty praktycznie wszędzie, ale zrezygnował dziś z okularów przeciwsłonecznych i czapki, twarz była więc dobrze widoczna nawet pod kapturem.

\- Jeśli pójdziemy do parku, to porobię zdjęcia naturze – zaoferował i opuścił aparat, by Wade nie siedział z ręką zasłaniającą twarz.

\- Moglibyśmy pokarmić kaczuszki! – podekscytował się najemnik.

\- I wiewiórki – dodał Peter. To była dość dziecinna rozrywka, ale niewiele takich rzeczy robił jako dziecko i Wade najwyraźniej też, skoro ten pomysł podobał im się jednakowo mocno.

Deadpool pokiwał z entuzjazmem głową.

\- W parku niedaleko mają stoisko z taco!

\- Więc postanowione.

To był ich wspólny dzień, więc jeśli Wade chciał taco, to dostanie taco.

Ze względu na dużą liczbę klientów musieli trochę czekać na swoje zamówienie, ale nie przeszkadzało im to. Peter dalej zajmował się aparatem, a Deadpool osunął się na sofie, tak że ledwo spoczywał na niej tyłkiem.

\- Hej.

Peter gwałtownie uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Wade’a, który skinął gdzieś w jego lewą stronę. Odwrócił się więc i zobaczył sprzeczającą się kilka stolików dalej parę. Kobieta przy nim siedząca pospiesznie zbierała swoje rzeczy, podczas gdy jakiś facet stał nad nią i mówił do niej.

\- Nie bądź taka – prosił mężczyzna miłym głosem, a przynajmniej sprawiającym takie wrażenie, bo Peter skrzywił się od tej całej sztuczności. – Jedna randka.

 - Nigdzie z tobą nie idę – odpowiedziała jego towarzyszka. Starała się spakować swojego laptopa do torby, ale ręce tak jej drżały, że nie potrafiła nawet nim trafić do środka. – Nie interesujesz mnie.

\- Może zmieniłabyś zdanie po randce – nie dawał za wygraną facet. Peter zmrużył oczy i podniósł aparat do góry, na szybko ustawiając kadr na twarzy tego typa i robiąc mu jedną fotkę, tak na wszelki wypadek.  

Kobieta wreszcie spakowała laptopa i podniosła się szybko ze swojego miejsca. Stała teraz bardzo blisko mężczyzny i czym prędzej umknęła w bok, opuszczając głowę i patrząc się w podłogę.

\- Byliśmy na randce – odparła, zerkając na rozmówcę tylko przelotnie nim zaczęła w pośpiechu odchodzić. – I właśnie po niej stwierdziłam, że mnie nie interesujesz.

Patrzyli jak kobieta ich wymija, by jak najszybciej opuścić kawiarnie. Facet podążył za nią. Gdy też ich mijał, Peter bez zastanowienia podstawił mu nogę, a gość runął jak długi na podłogę, aż spadły mu z nosa okulary. Kącik ust Wade’a powędrował w górę, ale poza tym pozostawał niewzruszony i dalej pół leżąc obserwował całą sytuację.  

\- Co do chuja, koleś? – oburzył się mężczyzna stając na nogi. Popatrzył najpierw na Petera, a potem za dziewczyną, która już wyszła z kawiarni.

\- Przepraszam najmocniej – zapewnił Peter z przejęciem w głosie. – To był wypadek, wszyscy zawsze mi powtarzali, że mam strasznie długie nogi.

Gościa chyba usatysfakcjonowała ta odpowiedź, albo po prostu liczył, że nadal ma szansę dogonić tamtą kobietę, bo znów ruszył do wyjścia i znów na drodze stanęła mu noga Petera, który celowo zanurkował nieco głębiej pod stół, by dosięgnąć.

Po raz kolejny mężczyzna upadł na podłogę, ale tym razem poderwał się dużo szybciej i ze złością w oczach spojrzał na uśmiechającego się niewinnie Petera.

\- Pojebało cię, koleś? Moja dziewczyna mi ucieka!

\- To dobrze – powiedział mu. – To znaczy, że powinieneś ją zostawić w spokoju.

Cały czerwony na twarzy facet przez moment się wahał, czy coś mu zrobić, czy kontynuować pościg. Zdecydował się na to drugie, ale nawet nie zdążył minąć najemnika, który wystawił rękę w bok i zatrzymał mężczyznę.

\- Zrób nam obu przysługę, koleś i zostań tam gdzie jesteś – polecił mu Wade po czym popchnął go z powrotem na ziemię. Chwilę później Peter usłyszał charakterystyczne kliknięcie, a przewrócony mężczyzna wpatrywał się w coś na wysokości bioder najemnika. – I nie, nie cieszę się na twój widok, to naprawdę pistolet. Wycelowany prosto w twoje klejnoty.

\- A to twoje zdjęcie – dodał Peter i pokazał facetowi fotografię sprzed paru minut.

\- Więc lepiej zostaw dziewczynę w spokoju – pogroził mu Wade. – Znajdowałem ludzi mając do dyspozycji mniej wskazówek. Kelner!

Gość nawet nie drgnął, na jego miejscu Peter zrobiłby to samo. W ogóle nie było mu żal kolesia. I tak potraktowali go dość łagodnie, tylko go nastraszyli. Zawsze mogli go pobić.

Przywołany przez Deadpoola kelner, a raczej kelnerka, podeszła do nich z uśmiechem, który jednak zniknął jej z twarzy, gdy zobaczyła mężczyznę na podłodze.

\- Um… Pomóc panu? – zapytała zmieszana.

\- Nasz kolega lubi siedzieć na podłodze – wyjaśnił Wade z czarującym uśmiechem. – Tam gdzie miejsce każdej szmaty.

\- Okej – przytaknęła mu niepewnie dziewczyna. Dla świętego spokoju pewnie wolała nie pytać o szczegóły.  – Coś jeszcze chcecie zamówić, panowie? Wasze zamówienie zaraz tu będzie.

\- Poprosimy tylko na zmianę na wynos – odpowiedział i znów posłał kelnerce ten sam uśmiech, co chwilę wcześniej. Peter był zaskoczony tym, że nie zwróciła uwagi na wygląd Wade’a tylko zaczerwieniła się i szybko umknęła zawstydzona. Rozumiał ją. Też mu miękły kolana od tego uśmiechu.

Deadpool trzymał kolesia na muszce, dopóki nie dostali swoich kaw. Dopiero wtedy obaj wstali i zostawili mężczyznę w kawiarni, mając pewność, że raczej już nigdy nie będzie się naprzykrzał.

\- Co z Harleyem? – spytał Peter, gdy zaraz po wyjściu najemnik złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę parku.

\- Nic mu nie będzie – zapewnił. Peter wzruszył ramionami i dał się prowadzić, nie puszczając nawet na chwilę dłoni Deadpoola. – Czy to nie miłe? Wolałbyś teraz siedzieć w domu i zakuwać?

\- Jest miło – zgodził się, odwzajemniając szeroki uśmiech Wade’a. – Dzięki, że mnie wyciągnąłeś.

Była idealna pogoda na spacer, w ogóle na przebywanie poza domem i nie martwienie się niczym.

\- Nauka jest spoko, chcę żebyś był największym naukowcem wszechczasów i w ogóle, ale musisz się uczyć odpowiedzialnie, bo inaczej się wykończysz.

\- Masz racje, ten tydzień był głupim posunięciem z mojej strony – przyznał i napił się kawy. – Nie miałem czasu nawet na ciebie.

\- Hej, jest okej. Odpowiadają mi tylko nasze patrole. Wtedy jesteś najlepiej ubrany.

Peter prawie wypluł ze śmiechu kawę, gdy Wade poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Nie wątpię. – Wiele razy podczas patroli czuł, jak Deadpool się na niego patrzy od tyłu. Nie miał mu tego za złe, bo też często robił to samo w jego przypadku. – Ale teraz będę lepszym chłopakiem i będziemy częściej wychodzić gdzieś razem. To że jest dobrze, nie znaczy że nie może być lepiej.  

\- Tylko jak będziesz miał dość czasu. Nie chcę, żebyś czuł się w obowiązku i znowu przeholował.

\- Nie zrobię tego drugi raz, słowo – obiecał. Nie uśmiechało mu się takie męczenie się, zwłaszcza że na pewno byłby w stanie pogodzić ze sobą wszystko, tylko będzie musiał się postarać. Skoro MJ i Harry mieli czas, jak zapewne i wielu innych studentów, to czemu nie on? Jasne, miał więcej obowiązków, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie dało się ich sensownie poukładać. – Od tej randki spodziewaj się regularnych wyjść.

\- Siedzenie w domu też mi odpowiada. Jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

\- Wiem aż za dobrze.

Na chodniku było coraz więcej ludzi, toteż musieli się zbliżyć do siebie, by nie ograniczać ludziom przejścia, gdy ci ich wymijali. Jedna dziewczyna była jednak tak zapatrzona w swój telefon, że nawet nie zauważyła, że idzie wprost na nich.

Peter uniósł ich dłonie w górę tuż przed tym, jak zaskoczona dziewczyna na nie wpadła. Spojrzała najpierw w górę, a potem odwróciła się w ich stronę i posłała im promienny uśmiech.

\- Miłego dnia! – zawołała i pospieszyła dalej przed siebie.

\- Nawzajem! – odkrzyknął Wade, który miał donośniejszy głos. – A więc… park, a potem co? Jak będzie wyglądać nasza randka?

\- Zauważyłeś, że nasze randki w ogóle tak nie wyglądają? – zapytał niespodziewanie Peter.

Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedyś byli na takiej stereotypowej randce. Nawet jeśli jakaś trochę je przypominała, to zachowanie Wade’a szybko sprowadzało ją do jakiegoś dziwnego wypadu.

\- Prawdziwa miłość to przede wszystkim przyjaźń – stwierdził poetycko najemnik, spoglądając w niebo. Peter podążył za jego wzrokiem i dostrzegł tylko schody pożarowe nad ich głowami. – Poza tym, zawsze mogę być romantyczny.

\- Jasne, że możesz – parsknął Peter, a Wade spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Nie wierzysz mi? – spytał mrużąc oczy.

\- Wierzę, wierzę – zapewnił i napił się kawy, by ukryć uśmiech za kubkiem.

\- Kpisz sobie. – Deadpool nie dał się nabrać. – Skarbie, jestem mistrzem romantyzmu.

\- Tak jak mistrzem fryzjerstwa?

Co prawda włosy wyglądały już lepiej, bo profesjonalny fryzjer je naprawił, ale w tydzień nie zapomniał tego gniazda na głowie.

\- Cii! – uciszył go szybko najemnik i kontynuował temat: - Kiedyś, kiedy byłem nieco przystojniejszy niż teraz, potrafiłem wyrwać każdą pannę. Gorzej z panami, nie mogłem jakoś trafić na kolorowych.

\- Dla mnie dalej jesteś przystojny – powiedział, a policzki Wade’a zrobiły się czerwone.

\- I kto tu jest romantyczny, eh? – zapytał i trącił jego biodro swoim.

Peter zaśmiał się i przysunął bliżej najemnika. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej podobała mu się ta randka. Niby nie robili nic niezwykłego, ale już samo spędzanie czasu z Wadem było lepsze niż większość rzeczy, które mógłby robić w tym momencie. Razem mogliby nawet oglądać schnącą farbę, a i tak by się dobrze bawił.

Nim dotarli powolnym spacerkiem do parku, dopili swoją kawę, więc od razu po znalezieniu wózka z taco, mogli zacząć jeść. Właściciel od razu rozpoznał Deadpoola po głosie i wiedział co mu przygotować, tylko tym razem dla dwóch osób. Uwinął się szybko i już po chwili Peter trzymał dwie torby po pięć taco w każdej. Cieszył się z okazji jedzenia, ale nie podobało mu się, że nie może dalej trzymać swojego chłopaka za rękę.

Wade zapłacił i oddalili się, by poszukać jakiegoś miejsca do zjedzenia. Padło na mały most przechodzący nad stawem. Naprawdę chcieli pokarmić kaczki, które podpłynęły, gdy tylko oparli się o barierkę. Peter zastanawiał się, które to już pokolenie kaczek jest tak karmione i jak szybko uczą się, by podpływać do ludzi.

\- Kiedy przychodziłeś tu tak często? – spytał Peter, rzucając kawałkiem tortilli do wody, nim ugryzł swoją część.

\- Zanim regularnie zacząłeś u mnie pomieszkiwać – odpowiedział, wybierając kukurydzę ze swojego taco.

\- Dlaczego przestałeś? – Wydawało mu się to dziwne, Wade przecież kochał taco.

Najemnik wzruszył ramionami i nabrał zebranej kukurydzy do ust. Trochę ją tam potrzymał po czym wypluł ją do wody. Peter przyglądał się temu z niesmakiem.

\- Sam nie wiem. Kiedyś głównym celem mojego dnia było przyjechanie tutaj i nażarcie się taco, ale potem zorientowałem się, że najbardziej wyczekuję twoich wizyt.

Peter zaczerwienił się i odwrócił wzrok. To było niesamowite, że Wade wciąż czasami wyciągał z niego tego nieśmiałego chłopaka, który pierwszy raz w życiu słyszy takie komplementy.

\- Widzisz? – odezwał się znów Deadpool, uśmiechając się z wyższością. – Potrafię być romantyczny.

\- Głupek – mruknął zawstydzony, ale pozwolił się objąć śmiejącemu się najemnikowi.

Dokończyli swoje śniadanie i postanowili jeszcze trochę w parku zostać skoro nie spieszyło im się nigdzie szczególnie. Szli wzdłuż stawu, gdy nagle Peter poczuł ostrzeżenie zmysłu, ale ten nie był mu w stanie powiedzieć jakie konkretnie zagrożenie go czeka, dlatego w ogóle nie zareagował. Zorientował się, co się w ogóle dzieje, gdy stracił równowagę i runął wprost do wody.  

\- Wade! – krzyknął i szybko upewnił się, że ani plecak, ani aparat nie zmokły za bardzo, a najlepiej wcale. Rzucił obie rzeczy na brzeg, tuż obok rechoczącego Wade’a.

\- Wybacz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać – wyjaśnił wciąż się śmiejąc.

Peter popatrzył na swoje dłonie, które były całe w mule, a na palcu znalazł się też jakiś papierek po cukierku. Strząsnął go i spojrzał z mordem w oczach na Deadpoola, który wciąż nie potrafił się opanować. 

\- Pomóż mi – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Mógłby sam wyjść, ale to była wina Wade’a, więc niech go teraz wyciąga za karę. 

\- O nie, nie, nie – odmówił od razu. Peter opuścił rękę na kolana. – Za stary jestem na te sztuczki. Ja ci podam rękę, bo jestem taki miły, a ty wykorzystasz moją szczodrość i wciągniesz mnie do wody. Nie ze mną te numery.

To był całkiem sprytny plan i doskonała zemsta. Szkoda, że sam na to nie wpadł i że Wade nie dałby się teraz nabrać. Ale wciąż mógł go wrzucić do wody.

\- Masz mnie – przyznał i otrzepał jeszcze raz ręce z mułu, po chwili unosząc je do góry, gdy tylko manualny przycisk włączający wyrzutnie zadziałał. Peter szybko nacisnął spust i trafił w pierś Deadpoola, którego natychmiast wciągnął do stawu, w ostatniej chwili odsuwając się, by najemnik na niego nie wpadł.

Wade wpadł do wody twarzą do przodu, dlatego szybko się poderwał i usiadł obok Petera, który się z niego śmiał. Deadpool wyglądał jak zmokła kura i pewnie był równie wściekły, ale było warto.

\- Chuj – warknął najemnik, pozbywając się mułu z twarzy.

\- Miło mi cię poznać – odparł Peter i podał mu rękę.

Wade podniósł się i chwycił za nią, chcąc w końcu pomóc mu wstać, ale Peter jeszcze nie skończył i znów wrzucił go do wody.

\- Przestań! – wrzasnął, starając się przekrzyczeć śmiech Petera i zawodzenie kaczek. – Straszysz kaczki i łabędzie.

\- Sam zacząłeś – zauważył, wciąż rozbawiony.  

\- Tak, ale ja byłem po prostu chujem, tym jesteś chujem wykorzystującym pomoc innych.

Najemnik ostatni raz spróbował mu pomóc, ale tym razem tę pomoc przyjął i dał się wyciągnąć z wody. Razem wyszli na brzeg, a Peter od razu zaczął się trząść.

\- Może to nie był dobry pomysł siedzieć w wodzie w taką pogodę – przyznał, zarzucając plecak na ramiona i aparat wokół szyi.  

\- Ha! – krzyknął triumfalnie Wade. –  Dobrze ci tak.

\- Tobie też jest zimno. – Deadpool też się trochę trząsł.

\- Ale tobie też, dla mnie to wygrana – upierał się, starając się jednak nie pokazywać, jak bardzo mu zimno.

\- Jesteś złym człowiekiem.

\- Największym – zgodził się z dumą, po czym zaczął przemawiać podniośle. – To ja wyreżyserowałem _The Room_. To ja zrobiłem grę _Air Control_. To ja złożyłem _Nickleback_!

\- To niemożliwe, Tommy Wiseau jest za dziwny nawet jak na twoje alter ego, za dobrze też śpiewasz. Przykro mi, ale takie są naukowe fakty.

\- Zawsze musisz psuć wszystkie żarty.

\- Ciebie nie zepsułem – zauważył i zaczął iść w stronę najbliższej ławki.

Przez moment nie słyszał kroków Wade’a, wiec ten musiał zostać z tyłu. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył że najemnik dalej stoi przy stawie.

\- Hej! – krzyknął nagle. Chyba załapał.

Deadpool szybko go dogonił i objął od tyłu, wieszając mu się na szyi. Peter nawet się nie zachwiał i dotaszczył go tak do ławki, na której usiedli jak najbliżej siebie, by było cieplej.

\- Niby słońce, a zimno.

\- Znam dobrą metodę na rozgrzanie.

\- Seks? – zapytał i popatrzył na najemnika.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć alkohol, ale twoja odpowiedź też mi się podoba – powiedział i pocałował go.

Peter wciąż nie miał dość po ostatnim, dlatego z zapałem odpowiedział na pocałunek. Podkulił też nogi i usiadł na nich, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej, tak blisko jak to tylko możliwe. Ich ubrania były zimne, ale obaj byli zbyt rozpaleni, by zwracać na to większą uwagę.

Wade objął go zaborczo w pasie, jedną rękę wsuwając mu pod koszulkę i gładząc go po żebrach. Peter dostał gęsiej skórki, ale nie był pewny, czy to z zimna, czy z podniecenia.

Przesunął dłonią w górę piersi najemnika, aż nie dotarł do kaptura jego bluzy, który chwycił mocno i przyciągnął swojego chłopaka do głębszego pocałunku, który coraz szybciej go rozgrzewał. Już w ogóle nie czuł zimna, tylko to rozkoszne, opanowujące jego ciało gorąco.

Bez zastanowienia wdrapał się najemnikowi na kolana i chwycił jego rękę, którą położył sobie na pośladkach. Jęknął, gdy tylko Wade je ścisnął, a jego druga ręka przeszła z żeber wyżej, i trąciła jego sterczący sutek.

Peter kompletnie zatracił się w tym pocałunku, nawet nie zaprotestował, gdy Deadpool sięgnął do zamka jego spodni i zaczął je rozpinać. Nie obchodziło go teraz, gdzie się znajdują, chciał tylko poczuć wszędzie na sobie te ręce, tylko na nie zwracał teraz uwagę, gdy nagle poczuł mrowienie zmysłu.

\- Ekhem.

To nie brzmiało jak jęk przyjemności, ani jego własny, ani należący do najemnika. Mrowienie się nasiliło, a gdy przyjemność przez to osłabła, Peter był już w stanie zidentyfikować zagrożenie czy może raczej niedogodność – ktoś na nich patrzył.

Razem z Wadem oderwali się od siebie i podczas gdy najemnik od razu popatrzył z niechęcią na intruza, Peter odwrócił się powoli i ze zgrozą odkrył stojącego za nim policjanta.

\- Ojej – zdołał wymamrotać jedynie. Nawet nie zszedł z kolan, kompletnie znieruchomiał z przerażenia. Jeszcze nigdy im się coś takiego nie zdarzyło, ale w sumie nigdy aż tak ich nie poniosło. Zwłaszcza jego, bo to że Wade byłby gotowy na dyskretny numerek w miejscu publicznym, było bardziej niż pewne, ale Peter zawsze go tonował. Tym razem jednak był tak spragniony bliskości, że był gotowy na wszystko, byle tylko dostać trochę seksu. Jednak nie mogli sobie pozwalać na takie długie przerwy, bo jego wciąż niestabilna gospodarka hormonalna wariowała i robiła z niego ekshibicjonistę.

\- W rzeczy samej, ojej – potwierdził policjant. Wyglądał na sympatycznego, ale i tak patrzył na nich z dezaprobatą.

\- Jesteśmy tak jakby w trakcie czegoś – zauważył Wade – więc jeśli chcesz autograf, to później.

Głupek! Musiał jakoś zamknąć mu dziób, zanim ich wpakuje do aresztu na noc!

\- Co w zasadzie chcieliście zrobić? – zapytał ich funkcjonariusz.

\- Jesteś policjantem, a nie skończyłeś podstawówki, skoro tego nie wiesz, eh? – spytał najemnik z rozbawieniem, po czym groźnie zmrużył oczy, a Peter poczuł, jak obejmuje go mocniej. – A może jesteś zazdrosny?

\- Nie jestem, a te dzieciaki są zdecydowanie za młode, by otrzymać taką lekcję biologii, jaką ja dostałem w podstawówce – wytłumaczył policjant i wskazał na pobliski plac zabaw.

Popatrzyli w tym samym kierunku, a Peter spłonął rumieńcem, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jakieś przedszkolaki się na nich gapiły, choć ich oburzeni rodzice starali się, by nic nie widziały.  

\- Dzieci teraz zaczynają wcześnie, nic im nie będzie – zapewnił Wade i przybliżył się, by kontynuować pocałunek, ale Peter szybko odwrócił głowę, więc zamiast w usta, został pocałowany w policzek.

\- Nie chciałbym wam wlepiać mandatu, dlatego z łaski swojej przenieście się do domu.

Deadpool w końcu nie wytrzymał. Choć do tej pory zachowywał się spokojnie, teraz poderwał się gwałtownie, zrzucając uprzednio Petera na ławkę.

\- Nie możesz mi dać mandatu, jestem Avengerem!

Policjant musiał skojarzyć fakty, bo przez chwilę był zaskoczony, ale szybko powrócił do profesjonalnego podejścia i niewzruszony tym, że Wade jest od niego wyższy o głowę, popatrzył mu odważnie w oczy.

\- Kolego, możesz być nawet królową Elżbietą, nic mnie to nie obchodzi, prawo to prawo, więc idźcie się gździć gdzieś indziej.

Peter obserwował zza plecaka, za którym się schował, jak policjant odchodzi patrolować dalej. Gdy tylko jako tako się oddalił, spojrzał na najemnika, który wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Pomachał mu przed oczami, by przywrócić go do rzeczywistości.

\- Hej, nic ci nie jest, nie zachwiał ci ego?

\- Powiedział, że mogę być królową Elżbietą – zauważył i powoli, i bardzo niepokojąco się uśmiechnął. – Zawsze chciałem mieć koronę.

Parsknął śmiechem słysząc to, a Wade porwał go nagle w ramiona i pocałował go ponownie.

\- Hej! – usłyszeli. To znowu był ten policjant, groził im palcem.

\- No weź, to było tak PG, że bardziej się nie da! Mogliby to puścić na Discovery Family, zaraz po _My Little Pony_!– zawołał do niego Deadpool i pokazał mu środkowy palec, gdy tylko się odwrócił.

\- Chodź. – Peter zabrał swoje rzeczy i pociągnął najemnika za rękaw. – Chodźmy do kina, czy coś. Zachowujmy się jak normalna para w końcu.

\- Jeśli grają tylko _Parowóz Tomek_ , to ja wysiadam z tego pociągu – stwierdził, dając się prowadzić. Znowu złapali się za ręce.

\- Myślałem, że lubisz horrory.

\- Ustalmy coś, są horrory, i jest pierdolony _Parowóz Tomek_ , okej? – powiedział z przerażeniem. – Gorsze byłoby tylko _Krowa i Kurczak_. Nienawidzę krów.

Peter ścisnął go pocieszająco za rękę.

Wrócili do Deadharleya i pojechali do najbliższego kina, jakie było w okolicy. Ze względu na wczesną godzinę, byli na sali sami, gdy weszli obejrzeć film. Mimo to nie skorzystali z okazji na seks, Peter wolał nie ryzykować kolejnego przyłapania, dlatego jak normalni ludzie po prostu oglądali jakiś nowy film akcji. Pusta sala miała jeszcze jedną zaletę, mogli bez przeszkód hałasować jedzeniem i głośno komentować, co się działo na reklamie, choć gdzieś w połowie nawet Wade się tym znudził i po prostu oparł głowę na ramieniu Petera, spokojnie kontynuując oglądanie. Zdecydowanie brakowało mu randek równie mocno.

Nienajedzeni popcornem i nachosami, zamiast iść na kolejny seans, postanowili pójść coś zjeść zanim znajdą kolejną rozrywkę.

\- Proponuje steki – powiedział Deadpool, siadając na motocyklu.

\- Trochę ciężkie jedzenie – zauważył Peter, sięgając po swój aparat. Chciał zrobić najemnikowi zdjęcie, póki jego twarz była zasłonięta.

\- Jedzenie prawdziwych mężczyzn, brakuje tylko narkotyków. – Deadpool usłyszał, kiedy aparat zrobił zdjęcie i odwrócił się tak szybko, że Peter mógł przysiąc, że zaraz odpadnie mu głowa. – Co to było?

\- Spokojnie, nie widać na nim ciebie – uspokoił go, na dowód pokazując zdjęcie. Jedyne co można było na nim zobaczyć, to nieznanego motocyklistę, nic więcej. – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, świetnie wyglądasz na Harleyu.

\- Skarbie, ja zawsze i wszędzie wyglądam dobrze.

Peter uśmiechnął się i pocałował najemnika w nos.

\- Tak przystojny, że to aż nielegalne, co? – zapytał rozbawiony. – Powinni cię aresztować.

\- Pewnie już jadą, słyszę nawet syreny – zauważył Wade.

Popatrzył w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk, z każdą chwilą coraz głośniejszy. Peter poczuł ostrzeżenie pajęczego zmysłu i odsunął się od ulicy, gdy syreny stały się wręcz ogłuszające, a zza rogu wyjechały trzy czarne samochody, a tuż za nimi dwa radiowozy. Przemknęły obok nich z większą prędkością, niż było to dozwolone na tej ulicy, ledwo wymijając innych użytkowników ruchu, którzy starali się zjeżdżać na bok, by nie doznać kraksy, podczas gdy ludzie na chodniku odskakiwali na boki, jeśli nie byli z powodu szoku przyspawani do ziemi.

\- To chyba koniec randki – westchnął Peter. – Szkoda, naprawdę liczyłem na to, że nie będziemy dziś potrzebni.

\- E tam, tak też będziemy się dobrze bawić – przekonywał Wade, posyłając mu oczko. – Do budki telefonicznej!

Peter wcisnął się pomiędzy kino i mieszczący się obok budynek mieszkalny, i szybko wspiął się na dach tego pierwszego. Już na górze zrzucił z siebie z siebie ciuchy oraz zapasowe wyrzutnie i zamiast tego założył swój strój oraz maskę. Włączył jeszcze komunikator, bez którego nie ruszał się już w ogóle z domu, i zeskoczył z dachu, od razu wystrzeliwując sieć.

Nim poleciał do przodu, zauważył jeszcze, jak także przebrany Deadpool odpala motocykl.

\- Szybki jesteś – zauważył z podziwem Peter, błyskawicznie podążając za pościgiem. Przebranie się zajmowało mu już naprawdę mało czasu.

\- Kwestia wprawy – odparł nieskromnie Wade, cały czas przyspieszając. Już po chwili obaj dogonili pościg. Policja powoli odpadała, ktokolwiek jechał samochodami, musiał je mieć podrasowane. Nie szkodzi, oni też mieli podrasowany motocykl. – Zobaczę czy są uzbrojeni, trzymaj się na razie w górze.

Peter przytaknął, choć najemnik nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Mimo to nie potwierdził w inny sposób, tylko zrównał się w powietrzu z samochodami. Czarne, dlaczego przestępcy zawsze wybierają czarne? Równie dobrze mogliby sobie namalować na drzwiach i dachu napisy „Jesteśmy przestępcami”.

Cały czas utrzymując tempo i wysokość, Peter obserwował wszystko w dole, łącznie z tym, jak Wade podjechał do ostatniego auta i zapukał w szybę.

\- Dzień dobory, sprzedaję garnki i… jaki duży! – krzyknął zaskoczony i po chwili gwałtownie zwolnił, gdy szyba samochodu pękła po tym, jak kierowca zaczął przez nią strzelać. – Wystarczyło powiedzieć nie! Mają broń – dodał już ciszej.

\- Zauważyłem – odparł Peter i przyspieszył. Oprócz syren i ogólnego harmidru panującego na ulicy, do gamy dźwięków dołączyło łopotanie wirników helikoptera. Spojrzał w górę i dostrzegł, że to policja przysłała wsparcie. Miał nadzieję, że nie pokrzyżują jemu i Deadpoolowi akcji. – Co z drugim?

\- Momencik. – Wade powtórzył manewr, tym razem podjeżdżając do drugiego auta, unikając przy okazji kul z tego ostatniego. Znów zaczął gadać o garnkach, ale tym razem nikt do niego nie strzelał, próbowali go za to zepchnąć z drogi. – W drugim jest tylko jeden kierowca.

\- To bardziej Van niż SUV, jak dwa pozostałe, które pewnie go osłaniają. Ilu jest w ostatnim?

\- Dwóch z przodu i chyba kolejnych dwóch z tyłu.

Samochody gwałtownie skręciły. Peter nie był na to gotowy i prawie wpadł na budynek, ale udało mu się wyprostować lot i podążać dalej. Usłyszał, jak pusty nabój w wyrzutni zmienił się na pełny. Gdyby nie ta automatyczna zmiana, miałby teraz problem. 

\- Wezmę pierwszy, ty ostatni, musimy ich jakoś zatrzymać.

\- Strzał w opony byłby dobry – zauważył Wade.

\- Za dużo ludzi na ulicy, któryś samochód mógłby wpaść w poślizg i kogoś zabić. – Możliwe, że nie daliby rady ochronić wszystkich niezależnie od tego, co zrobią, ale chciał zminimalizować straty jak tylko się da. – Chyba mam plan, jak ich zatrzymać, ale musimy jakoś przejąć oba SUVy.

\- I to tyle? Bułka z masłem.

\- No to do dzieła – dał sygnał do ataku i przyspieszył, a gdy był już przed pierwszym autem, puścił sieć i spadł idealnie na dach, wginając go nieznacznie do środka.

\- Co to było?! – krzyknął ktoś w środku.

\- Tam był Deadpool, czyli na dachu pewnie jest…

\- Spiderman? – zapytał, zaglądając do góry nogami przez okno. – Cześć. Bileciki do kontroli.

Zamiast biletu, pokazali mu karabin maszynowy, którym kierowca zaczął do niego strzelać. Peter pisnął i umknął na dach, przechodząc na drugą stronę do okna pasażera, w które zapukał. Na szczęście w środku było tylko dwóch. Ciekawiło go jak radzi sobie Wade z czterema, z dźwięków z komunikatora wnioskował, że chyba tak samo beznadziejnie, jak on.

\- Przepraszam… - Pasażer też zaczął do niego strzelać, dlatego tak jak wcześniej, tak i teraz schował się na dachu, ale szybko wyjrzał znowu. – Czy ma pan... – Kolejne strzały. – Chwilę… - I kolejne. – By… Porozmawiać… O Avengers… Nie przerywaj mi, to niegrzeczne. Jajć! Zresztą tak jak strzelanie do ludzi!

\- Strzelaj w sufit! – krzyknął kierowca.

Szlag, pomyślał Peter i praktycznie stepując na dachu, uskakiwał przed kolejnymi pociskami, które przechodziły przez blachę jak nóż przez masło. Tupał przy tym strasznie, dlatego strzelec wiedział, gdzie akurat jest i chętnie z tego korzystał, zaganiając go w kozi róg.

Peter zatrzymał się przy krawędzi auta i spojrzał w dół, gdy nagle szarpnęło całą maszyną, a jedna z kul przemknęła tuż obok niego. Spanikowany uciekł na tył i zawisł nad samą jezdnią, równolegle do niej.

\- To nie wygląda dobrze – stwierdził i z trudem wyprostował szyję. Van jadący po środku przyspieszał, by go zgnieść.

Zmysł zaczął dawać o sobie bardziej znak, ale ucichł, gdy tylko kątem oka Peter dostrzegł nadjeżdżającego Deadpoola. Najemnik podjechał do niego, pochylił się na prawo i palcem wskazującym podniósł go, popychając cały tors w górę.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i przyczepił się już nieco bezpieczniej do auta, plecami do jazdy. Wade jechał zaraz obok, co chwilę uchylając się przed pociskami lecącymi w jego stronę. Niestety nie mógł się schować między samochodami, bo kierowca Vana spróbowałby tego samego, co z nim, a póki co mógł tylko bezradnie patrzeć.

\- Do usług – odparł i uśmiechnął się pod maską, chociaż jeden z pocisków właśnie drasnął go w głowę.

\- Do ciebie też strzelają, co? – zapytał, patrząc a niepokojem na cieknącą krew. Czas to skończyć, zanim ktoś zostanie poważnie ranny. – Gotowy?

\- Jestem gotowy jeśli ty jesteś – zapewnił, choć jedyne co wiedział o planie to to, że muszą zatrzymać auta.

\- Byłem gotowy cały czas.

\- Ja też.

Kolejna kula trafiła Wade’a w ramię. Nawet nie drgnął, nie stęknął, tylko niewzruszony patrzył na Petera.

\- Gotowy? – zapytali jednocześnie i uśmiechnęli się pod maskami.

Deadpool dał po hamulcach i zrównał się znów z ostatnim autem. By nie narażać go zbytnio, Peter szybko przemknął na dach, tak cicho jak to tylko możliwe, licząc na to, że jadący za nimi kierowca nie ostrzeże kolegów.

\- Przejmuję ten wóz! – zawołał Wade i po prostu wyrwał strzelającemu kierowcy broń, wyrzucając ją gdzieś na ulicę. – Wybacz, maleństwo.

\- Co ty pier…

Mężczyzna nie dokończył, bo Deadpool skoczył do rozbitego okna i wpełzł do środka, jakimś cudem utrzymując samochód na prostym kursie. Deadharley nie miał tyle szczęścia i po stracie kierowcy padł na bok, i zostawiając za sobą snop iskier powoli wyhamowywał.      

To był sygnał dla Petera. Głosowo ustawił sieć na najgrubszą i doskoczył do okna kierowcy.

\- Koniec trasy – powiedział i strzelił w pedał hamulca, szybko celując kolejną pajęczynę w mijane budynki.

Autem szarpnęło, podobnie jak Peterem, którego sieć oderwała od SUVa. Kierowca Vana nie spodziewał się tego, a ponieważ jechał naprawdę blisko, walnął w auto przed sobą z pełną prędkością. Cokolwiek w środku robił najemnik, zrozumiał co dzieje się na zewnątrz i od razu zareagował. Musiał szarpnąć kierownicą, bo SUV, którym się zajmował obrócił się o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni i stroną pasażera uderzył w środkowy pojazd, również się zatrzymując.

Cały ten konwój wyhamował się w mgnieniu oka. Ignorując ból w ramieniu, Peter pohuśtał się bliżej i wylądował na ziemi przy ostatnim samochodzie.

\- Pool, żyjesz? – zapytał, zaglądając do środka.

\- Jestem niezniszczalny, dziecino! – zawołał z auta najemnik, a Peter odetchnął z ulgą.

Deadpool wyturlał się z SUVa, a gdy stanął na nogach, potrząsnął głową, za którą po chwili się złapał.

\- Wow, dwóch Spidermanów – ucieszył się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Petera.

\- Co z facetami w środku? – zapytał i sprawdził Vana. Kierowca tego auta leżał oparty o poduszkę powietrzną. Gdy sprawdził mu puls, ten był stabilny, choć nieco słaby.

\- Nie zapieli pasów – zaśmiał się Wade.

Peter ruszył do auta, którym zajął się wcześniej, ale nagłe ostrzeżenie zmysłu zatrzymało go w połowie drogi.

\- Deadpool, uważaj! – krzyknął do swojego chłopaka.

Wade sięgnął ręką do katan, ale złapał tylko powietrze.

\- Szlag, nie wziąłem ich – poskarżył się, nim jeden z przytomnych po karambolu przestępców do niego strzelił.

Chciał jakoś uratować najemnika przed postrzałem, ale był za daleko, by dość szybko zareagować. Na szczęście strzelec musiał mieć zawroty głowy, bo pomimo bliskiej odległości ledwo trafił w pierś Deadpoola, który szybko rozbroił faceta i powalił go na ziemię, uderzając go rękojeścią jego własnego pistoletu.

Myślał, że to już koniec, gdy zmysł, a przede wszystkim uszy ostrzegły go przed kolejnym zagrożeniem. Odwrócił się i uchylił głowę w bok, gdy kierowca Vana spróbował go uderzyć.

 - Pudło – uśmiechnął się, a facet spróbował jeszcze raz. – Znowu nie trafiłeś. Tak to się robi.

Peter wziął zamach uderzył pięścią tuż obok głowy mężczyzny, który uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- Spudłowałeś, Bug Boy.

Odwzajemniając uśmiech, drugą pięścią uderzył faceta w podbródek i zaraz po tym wymierzył mu kopniaka z pół obrotu, którym posłał go na stojącego za nim Vana. Siła uderzenia była tak silna, że wgniotły się drzwi, a wcześniej Peter usłyszał też gruchot łamanej szczęki.

\- Wcale nie spudłowałem – powiedział z satysfakcją. – I jestem Spiderman. Wooo! Dajcie mi kolejnych, dopiero się rozgrzałem.

Zaczął truchtać w miejscu i boksować powietrze, słysząc jak Wade podśmiewa się z niego za plecami.

\- Luzuj gacie, Spidey, jeszcze musimy otworzyć nasz prezencik! – przypomniał mu i podszedł do Vana. – Aww, zablokowany.

Ostatni SUV idealnie zablokował drzwi do furgonu i nie było jak się do niego dostać.

\- Pozwól.

\- Ależ proszę bardzo!

Deadpool ukłonił się z jedną ręką za plecami, a drugą wskazując samochód.

Peter podszedł do SUVa z uśmiechem i po prostu kopnął go, odsuwając go na tyle, by mogli otworzyć drzwi.

\- Zacny kopniak, milordzie – pochwalił Wade z brytyjskim akcentem i dystyngowanie uniesioną ręką.

\- Dziękuję, drogi panie. – Teraz to Peter się ukłonił, również naśladując akcent z Wysp.

\- Zobaczmy co jest za zasłoną numer jeden!– zatarł ręce najemnik i gwałtownie otworzył drzwi, wydając z siebie jęk rozczarowania. – Szlag! Czemu Stark nie może dalej produkować broni? Wtedy byłaby tu jakaś głowica atomowa, czy coś, a tak są jakieś śmieci.

Stark? Peter natychmiast zajrzał do furgonu i zobaczył całą masę sprzętu komputerowego, wszystkie albo przynajmniej te z wierzchu, miały przerobione logo Stark Industries. Wygląda na to, że trafili na kolejną porcję skradzionego towaru z magazynów Tony’ego.

\- Te śmieci mają większą moc obliczeniową niż niejeden komputer na świecie – zauważył, rozglądając się.

Karambol zablokował ruch, a oprócz tego przyciągnął też gapiów. Helikopter wciąż latał nad ich głowami, słychać też było kolejne radiowozy, więc na tym kończyła się ich robota, teraz wszystko przejmie policja. Oni muszą się zatroszczyć tylko o sprzęt Starka.

\- Jak mówiłem, śmieci – stwierdził Wade i wziął jedno z urządzeń, jakąś cienką blaszkę, która przypominała procesor. Chwycił ją obiema rękoma i zgiął lekko, a ta pękła na dwie części. – Ups.

\- Złamałeś procesor. – Wcale go to nie dziwiło.

Deadpool wzruszył ramionami i rzucił procesor tam, skąd go wziął.

\- Powiem Starkowi, że to złodzieje.

\- Ja mu powiem prawdę – obiecał, włączając już komunikator, który otrzymali od Avengers. Wmontował go w wyrzutnię, nie miał jednak pojęcia co zrobił ze swoim Wade, ale wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby dziś podczas seksu znalazł go w najmniej odpowiednim do trzymania rzeczy miejscu.

\- Ani się waż! – zagroził Deadpool, wskazując na niego oskarżycielsko palcem.

\- Spiderman do wieży, halo, wieża, słyszy mnie? – zaczął nadawać, podczas gdy policja właśnie przybyła na miejsce. Skinął głową na najemnika, by nie dopuścił ich do Vana, dopóki Tony albo ktoś inny z drużyny tu nie przybędzie. – Zawsze chciałem to zrobić.

\- Niezłe, eh? – zaśmiał się i odszedł do auta, tłumacząc wszystko jednemu policjantowi.

\- Co masz, Spiderman? – odezwał się Tony. Całe szczęście użył pseudonimu.

\- Przejęliśmy konwój z twoim sprzętem – poinformował po prostu, nie bawiąc się w żadne obszerniejsze wyjaśnienia. Stark miał telewizje w wieży, na pewno szybko się dowie, co się stało. – Mało tego, ale to na pewno twoje.

\- Nic mu nie mów! – krzyknął niespodziewanie Wade, podbiegając bliżej.

\- Czego masz mi nie mówić? – zapytał Stark.

\- Ah, nic takiego, jeden ze złodziejaszków zepsuł jakiś twój procesor – wyjaśnił za niego najemnik.

\- Dlaczego zepsułeś mój procesor? – domyślił się od razu Tony.

\- To nie ja! – zaprzeczył i uciekł z powrotem do Vana.

Idiota. Nic by nie powiedział, gdyby tu nie podszedł.

\- Przylecisz po te rzeczy? – spytał przyjaciela, obserwując niespokojnie policjantów. Niby był Avengerem i nic mu z ich strony nie groziło, ale czuł, że niektórzy przyglądają mu się nieufnie. Nie winił ich, nie znali jego twarzy.

\- Pepper przyjedzie i mój szef ochrony. Ja jestem trochę zajęty.

\- Okej, zabezpieczę auto siecią, jak się rozpuści, to zajrzycie do środka i przejrzycie te swoje klamoty.

\- Nie czekasz na nich? – zdziwił się Tony.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł. Bez odbioru. – Rozłączył komunikator i zwrócił się do najemnika. – Pool, zmywamy się!

Wade zasalutował jakiemuś gliniarzowi i dołączył do Petera, który z oddali zakleił drzwi Vana siecią. Gdy jeden z funkcjonariuszy popatrzył na niego z pretensją, wyjaśnił mu, że to rzeczy Avengers i nie mogą tego ruszać, dopóki ktoś po to wszystko nie przyjdzie.

Gdy sprzęt był już bezpieczny, Peter podrzucił Deadpoola do motocykla, który wciąż leżał na ulicy. Kilku ludzi się przy nim kręciło, ale rozeszli się, gdy Wade podbiegł do ich maszyny.

\- Moje maleństwo! – zapłakał żałośnie i przytulił Harleya.

Peter przykucnął przy swoim chłopaku i poklepał go po plecach, drugą ręką głaszcząc motocykl.

\- Może jest w stanie jeździć – pocieszył go, a także samego siebie. Kochał tę maszynę jak członka rodziny.

\- Oczywiście, że może, to twardziel, tak jak ja – powiedział z pewnością głosie i podniósł Harleya. Poza rysami na karoserii, wydawał się być w porządku, ale prawdziwy sprawdzian nadszedł dopiero, gdy Wade odpalił silnik, który na szczęście zaryczał tak jak powinien. – O taaak, dziecinko! Wskakuj, Spidey, należy nam przejażdżka.

Peter zasiadł za najemnikiem i pomachał na pożegnanie gapiom, którzy robili im zdjęcia, jak odjeżdżali. Wrócili pod kino, na dach którego weszli. Peter musiał dorwać swój telefon i gdy tylko to zrobił, wszedł do Internetu.

\- Czego szukasz? – spytał Wade, siadając obok niego na gzymsie. Jego rany już się zagoiły, ale i tak ich dotykał jakby go fascynowały.

\- Chcę zobaczyć kiedy i gdzie zaczął się pościg – wyjaśnił, przeglądając Twittera. – Tym sposobem może dowiemy się skąd chcieli wywieść ten sprzęt. Może większość wciąż tam jest.

\- Jeśli już wiedzą o złapaniu konwoju, to pewnie się już pakują. Ja bym tak zrobił.

\- Tym bardziej musimy ich szybciej znaleźć – zauważył.

Twitter na szczęście okazał się pomocny. Tam gdzie ludzie widzieli pościg, wielu robiło zdjęcia. Sprawdzając starsze posty doszedł do tego, że konwój zaczął uciekać gdzieś w Greenwood. Przejechali spory kawałek, nim dojechali pod kino, z którego akurat wyszedł z Deadpoolem.

Niedaleko rzeki były magazyny i hurtownie, musieli więc startować gdzieś stamtąd. To był jednak spory obszar, martwił się, że mogą nie zdążyć znaleźć wszystkiego na czas. Zwłaszcza że nie było pewności, że kolejni przestępcy na pewno tam będą.

\- Gotowy na małą przejażdżkę? – spytał najemnika, który zajadał się batonikiem proteinowym, który zapewne wyciągnął z jednej z kieszonek swojego pasa.

\- Będziemy tylko musieli po drodze zatankować – ostrzegł.

\- Zapomnij.

Wrzucił sobie najemnika na plecy i pomknęli w stronę Greenwood na sieci. Tak będzie nawet lepiej, mniejsza szansa, że usłyszą ich z daleka. Harley był dobrym transportem, ale zbyt głośnym. Co prawda dalej nie miał wprawy w lataniu z dodatkowym ciężarem, nie umiał jeszcze oceniać ile siły użyć, by dobrze się huśtać i nie spadać za nisko, ale obyło się bez zderzeń z budynkami.

Dolecieli na miejsce w jakieś piętnaście minut i rozpoczęli poszukiwania. Dwie pary oczu patrzące z góry były lepsze niż jedna, więc tym lepiej, że Wade nie przyjechał na motocyklu.

W okolicy kręciło się trochę ludzi, ale na szczęście nie były to tłumy, więc liczba potencjalnych celów była ograniczona. Choć i tak miał przeczucie, że tych których szukali od razu rozpoznają, choćby po tym, że będą nieśli masę metalu do czarnych furgonów. Ktokolwiek kradł ten sprzęt, tym razem postarał się lepiej niż ostatnim razem i zatrudnił profesjonalistów, a nie zwykłych wypierdków.

\- Pst, Spidey – zawołał go nagle Wade. Peter przeskoczył na dach, na którym najemnik akurat był. To był jakiś długi magazyn podzielony na kilka mniejszych. – Chyba coś mam.

Obaj zajrzeli przez świetlik w dachu do środka magazynu, gdzie kilka osób uwijało się jak mrówki, by jak najszybciej spakować masę skrzyń do czterech podstawionych Vanów, takich samych, jak tamten zatrzymany.  

\- Bingo.

\- Teraz przydałoby się ich śledzić do nowej siedziby – zauważył Deadpool. – Już kończą, zaraz powinni ruszać.

To prawda, magazyn był już opustoszały, za to samochody wypchane po brzegi. Na pewno wiedzieli już o zatrzymaniu konwoju, stąd ten pośpiech. Vany pewnie miały jechać pojedynczo i z obstawą, ale z powodu pościgu przestępcy zmienili plany i puszczali wszystkie na raz.

\- Dobrze, że nie wzięliśmy Harleya, od razu by go zauważyli. W górę nie będą się patrzeć.

\- Chyba że mają wsparcie z powietrza. – Peter spojrzał na niego przerażony. – Wyluzuj, pewnie nie mają, inaczej użyliby go już wcześniej.

Peter miał nadzieję, że ma rację.

Nagle zadzwonił komunikator Avengers. Schowali się natychmiast, zjeżdżając na niższą część dachu, ale nie byli pewni, czy nie zostali zauważeni, mógł przysiąc, że przynajmniej jeden z gości spojrzał w górę.

\- Nie wyciszyłeś komunikatora?! – syknął Wade, podczas gdy on jak najszybciej odebrał sygnał.

\- To w ogóle wydaje dźwięki? – zdziwił się. Pierwszy raz odbierał sygnał. – Niezłe wyczucie czasu, Tony.

\- Co? – zdziwił się miliarder.

\- Zadzwoniłeś podczas akcji.

\- Czemu nie wyciszyłeś komunikatora skoro szpiegujecie?

\- Też mnie to zastanawia – wtrącił się Wade. – Profesjonalista od siedmiu boleści.

\- Nie wiedziałem o tym, okej? – wytłumaczył się zawstydzony, starając się nie podnosić głosu, by dodatkowo nie spalić ich kryjówki. Kto dodaje dźwięk nadchodzącego sygnału do komunikatora? Jego wynalazek nie miał takiego niepotrzebnego gadżetu.

\- To działa jak telefon, możesz nawet włączyć wibracje – poinformował Stark.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał Deadpool i nagle zaczął nad czymś intensywnie myśleć. O nie, obawy Petera się potwierdzały.

\- Po namyślę muszę przyznać, że to faktycznie był chyba zły pomysł. Przy najbliższej okazji oddacie mi komunikatory, dam wam nowe, lepsze.

Świetnie, całe męczenie się z montowaniem komunikatora do wyrzutni na marne. Stracił na tym dwie godziny!

\- Streszczaj się, Tony, bo mamy trop prowadzący do złodzieja twojego sprzętu – poinformował go Peter. – Dotarliśmy do magazynu, z którego wyjechał konwój, mają tu tego więcej.

\- Ja właśnie w sprawie konwoju. Rzeczy z niego zostały skradzione podczas ostatniego włamania do magazynu, część nie została jeszcze inaczej oznakowana.

\- I tylko dlatego przerywasz nam misję? – wściekł się Wade.

\- Nie tylko dlatego. Rzeczy z tej kradzieży są bardziej zaawansowane technologicznie. Ogółem skradziono ponad tysiąc procesorów, które potrafią uczyć się prostych rzeczy. Te użyte w tamtych robotach były słabsze. Jeśli ktoś użyje tych niedawno skradzionych do budowy podobnych stworów, to walka z nimi nie będzie już tak łatwa.

\- To nie brzmi dobrze – ocenił Peter.

\- Nie, nie brzmi – potwierdził Tony. – Dlatego proponuję, żebyście nie próbowali śledzić tego transportu, tylko zdusili go teraz. Gdziekolwiek jedzie, nie może tam dojechać nawet jeden procesor.

\- Powiało grozą – zażartował Deadpool, po chwili odwracając do tyłu głowę i nasłuchując. – Odjeżdżają.

Faktycznie, słychać było silniki samochodów.

\- Cholera, Tony, musimy spadać, na razie.

Schował telefon i razem z najemnikiem przeszli na sam szczyt dachu. Vany odjeżdżały, ale na szczęście nie rozdzielały się, jechały jeden za drugim, choć nie musiały.

\- Serio myślą, że dadzą radę uciec komuś, kto lata? – zapytał Wade kręcąc głową.

\- Wyprowadźmy ich z błędu – zaproponował i pochylił się, by najemnik mógł mu wskoczyć na plecy, ale w tym samy czasie dostał ostrzeżenie od zmysłu tak silne, że aż skulił się z bólu.

\- Spidey?

\- Złaź z dachu – polecił mu.

\- Co?

\- Złaź z…

Silna eksplozja przerwała mu w pół słowa i zachwiała całym budynkiem. Dach zawalił się pod ich stopami, spadli z krzykiem w dół, a po chwili posypała się za nimi reszta konstrukcji. Peter poczuł uderzenie w głowę i w plecy, ale nie stracił przytomność.  Poczekał aż deski i inne części budynku przestaną spadać, a kurz opadnie, nim zaczął wypełzać spod gruzu. Odepchnął ręką jakąś belkę, to samo zrobił z kawałkiem betonu i wyszedł na powierzchnię, kaszląc od wszechobecnego pyłu, który wciąż się unosił.

\- Wade! – zawołał, po chwili jęcząc z bólu. Budynek zawalający się na łeb to jednak nic przyjemnego. – Wade!

Usłyszał chrobotanie i po chwili najemnik wyszedł spod pozostałości budynku, kaszląc tak jak wcześniej on.

\- O raju. Czuję się jakby budynek zawalił mi się na głowę – wyznał i chwycił się za nią. Maska była cała czerwona od krwi.

\- Bardzo konkretny opis, jakieś osobiste doświadczenia? 

\- Tak, inny fanfik – stęknął, wydostając się całkowicie na zewnątrz.

Peter zrobił to sam, wyciągając nogi spod gruzu. Sam nie uniknął obrażeń, miał parę zadrapań, obite żebra, które trochę utrudniały oddychanie oraz mocno krwawiącą ranę na biodrze.

\- Rozwalili mi kostium - poskarżył się.

Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się zniszczyć stroju i był teraz z tego powodu wkurzony. Jak ci goście śmieli zniszczyć prezent od jego chłopaka?

\- Witaj w moim świecie. – Wade ściągnął maskę i wypluł nadmiar krwi z ust, nim ponownie zakrył twarz.

\- Myślisz, że tak szybko podłożyli bomby, czy były już podłożone? – zapytał. Nie rozmawiali ze Starkiem przecież aż tak długo.

\- Raczej to drugie, pewnie byli gotowi na taką ewentualność po tym, jak okradliśmy ich szefa za pierwszym razem. – Deadpool przyjrzał mu się ciekawsko. - Jesteś czerwony jak nigdy.

Peter popatrzył na fragmenty kostiumu, które powinny być całkowicie niebieskie, a teraz tworzyła się na nich dodatkowa pajęczyna ze stróżek krwi.

\- Ty też – zauważył. Wade wręcz ociekał krwią, jeszcze gorzej niż on. Musiał dostać podczas zawalenia czymś ostrzejszym niż on.  

\- Dobrze, że nie ma w pobliżu byków.

\- Byki nie gonią czerwonego.

\- Nie? – zdziwił się.

\- _Pogromcy mitów_ to sprawdzali, nie widziałeś tego odcinka?

\- Oglądałem ich tylko dla wybuchów i majestatycznego wąsa Jamiego – wyjaśnił i podrapał się po głowie. – To… co teraz robimy, eh?

\- Powiadomimy Tony’ego, że nam zwiali – westchnął. I tak nie mieli szans ich dorwać, za dużo czasu stracili tutaj, pewnie już się rozdzieli. Był wkurzony na to, że dali się tak łatwo zrobić, głównie przez to, że nie wyciszył komunikatora. Część winy zwalał jednak na Tony’ego, który wpadł na idiotyczny pomysł dźwiękowego informowania właściciela urządzenia o przychodzącym sygnale.  

\- A potem?

\- Wrócimy do domu i dokończymy randkę, którą nam przerwali – postanowił. Nic mu już nie zrujnuje tego dnia, nic. – Wisisz mi później.

Teraz już wiedział czemu Deadpool tak o to prosił swego czasu. Perspektywa czekania na upragniony seks była naprawdę frustrująca.

\- Aww, a ja chciałem iść jeszcze do kina – poskarżył się rozczarowany. – Co powiesz na układ? Jeśli złapiesz mnie zanim dobiegnę do tamtego auta, to pójdziemy od razu do domu, a jeśli wygram, to idziemy na kolejny film.

\- Zgoda – przytaknął i poczekał, aż Wade ruszy, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie siecią, łapiąc go w silnym uścisku. – Wygrałem.

\- No, no, ktoś jest niecierpliwy – zaśmiał się zalotnie najemnik i oplótł jego szyję ramionami. – Może chcesz mnie wziąć tutaj, eh?

\- Nie, wolę dom – odparł i gdy tylko Deadpool znalazł się na jego plecach, ruszył w stronę ich wspólnego mieszkania. Do Tony’ego zadzwoni później, może późnym wieczorem. Na razie miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciekawostka, ten rozdział nie ma nawet trzydziestu stron, co w przypadku tej historii jest ewenementem :D Po raz pierwszy napisałam tylko o tym, co zawarłam w rozpisce wydarzeń. Następny powinien być już dłuższy, choć mam teraz zagwozdkę jak rozwiązać jedną scenę, bo ostatnia w dzisiejszym rozdziale różni się od tej, którą zaplanowałam na początku, przez co sama spieprzyłam sobie plan. Ale jakoś z tego wybrnę :D
> 
> Musiałam się zmierzyć z kolejną sceną akcji, ale chyba wyszła okej. Biedny Harley :(
> 
> #MajestatycznyWąsJamiego4Ever
> 
> A tak z innej beczki, widział już ktoś Czarną Panterę? Bo ja tak i jestem zachwycona. Wakanda forver <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nienawidzę swojej pracy :/  
> Ostatnie tygodnie to był prawdziwy zapierdziel, aż nie wiedziałam co robić ze swoim życiem poza pracą. Ale teraz powinno już być tylko lepiej, już nie mam zmian po dziesięć czy dwanaście godzin jak w ostatnią sobotę(dzięki, dobra zmiano), więc powinnam mieć i czas, i siły na pisanie, żeby nie robić znowu tak długich przerw.  
> Jako zadośćuczynienie, powracamy do rozdziałów po pięćdziesiąt stron ;) Chciałam ten rozdział wstawić już wczoraj, ale strona odmówiła posłuszeństwa i nie chciała się ładować. Z tego co czytałam na Twitterze, wszyscy mieli ten problem.

Peter czuł, że to będzie dobry dzień. Przynajmniej tak długo, jak Wade na nic lub na nikogo nie wpadnie.

Wybrali się do sklepu, by uzupełnić zapasy w lodówce. Miał trochę czasu przed stażem, więc mógł towarzyszyć najemnikowi, który zamiast jak zwykle zamówić wszystko przez Internet, mógł pójść do normalnego sklepu. Bez towarzystwa Petera raczej by się tam nie wybrał, nawet jako Deadpool. Był na to zbyt leniwy, więc jeśli już musiał wyjść do sklepu, to chciał się przy tym dobrze bawić. Tak jak teraz.

Peter nie miał pojęcia co przeszkadzałoby najemnikowi w dobrej zabawie, gdyby przyszedł sam, bo do rozrywki którą wybrał nie potrzebował pomocy drugiej osoby, ale może jeżdżenie na sklepowym wózku po wszystkich alejkach nie jest takie fajne, gdy choć jedna osoba z widowni nie będzie na niego patrzeć krzywo.

Pierwsze co zrobił Wade, to właśnie dorwał się do wózka i odjechał w siną dal. Peter tylko pokręcił głową w reakcji na to i skupił się na liście zakupów, którą przygotowali w przerwie pomiędzy kolejnymi stosunkami. Spędzili w łóżku pół dnia, ale udało im się wykrzesać jeszcze odrobinę siły na krótki patrol po okolicy, podczas którego w końcu łaskawie poinformowali Starka o tym, że jego sprzęt przepadł.

\- Nie sądziłem, że Stark jest taki straszny, kiedy krzyczy – wyznał Wade, gdy zakończyli rozmowę.

\- Pewnie nie musiałby krzyczeć, gdybyś mu nie powiedział, że zamiast gonić jego sprzęt uprawialiśmy seks.

\- Było warto – stwierdził najemnik.

Musiał mu przyznać rację. Trochę było. Nawet więcej niż trochę. Tak całkowicie.

Ponieważ mieli sporo rzeczy do kupienia, wyjątkowo nie przyjechali Harleyem tylko taksówką, której kierowca był bardzo usatysfakcjonowany ze stania z włączonym licznikiem na parkingu przez nawet godzinę. Peter nie miał pojęcia jak długo się robi tak duże zakupy, nigdy takich nie robił.

\- Łiii!

Peter zatrzymał się gwałtownie, wciąż z nosem w kartce z listą i pozwolił Deadpoolowi przejechać tuż przed nim. Najemnik przemknął obok niego, odbierając od niego pudełko płatków śniadaniowych, które przed chwilą wziął z półki.

Tak wyglądało ich ostatnie pół godziny w tym miejscu. Peter chodził po całym sklepie i brał kolejne produkty z listy, a Wade jak szaleniec jeździł wózkiem, odbierając od niego te rzeczy. To był cud, że jeszcze nikt ich nie wyrzucił. Pracownicy co prawda patrzyli na najemnika krzywo, ale poza tym nie interweniowali. Może zwyczajnie się bali jakiegoś niepoczytalnego dryblasa chowającego się pod kapturem. Jeśli jakaś ochrona tu była, to chyba wyszła z tego samego założenia co pracownicy, bo nawet się nie pokazywali, żeby zwrócić Deadpoolowi uwagę, choć ten już parę razy prawie potrącił innych klientów.

\- To co nam jeszcze zostało? – zapytał niespodziewanie Wade, podjeżdżając i jadąc teraz obok niego.

\- W zasadzie niedużo – odparł i spojrzał najemnikowi w oczy. Były pełne blasku. Zastanawiał się, kiedy ostatnim razem i czy w ogóle, jeździł wózkiem sklepowym. – Myślałem, że dłużej nam się zejdzie.

\- Pomogę ci – zaoferował.

\- Teraz, kiedy już prawie skończyliśmy? Rychło w czas – zaśmiał się Peter. Choć musiał przyznać, że Wade dużo pomagał. Mimo wszystko odbierał od niego rzeczy.

\- Musiałem się nacieszyć moim wózkiem, eh – wyjaśnił, nieco wyprzedzając Petera, żeby zacząć kręcić bączki. – Ale już skończyłem, więc mogę pomóc.

\- Okej, niech ci będzie – zgodził się i oderwał końcówkę listy, a sobie zostawił całą resztę, która jeszcze została. – Masz to, znajdź wszystko i wróć do mnie.

\- Nie zawiodę cię! – obiecał i odpychając się nogą, odjechał w kompletnie innym kierunku, niż potrzebował.

Z uśmiechem Peter kontynuował swoje zakupy. Przyjemnie było znowu robić coś jak normalna para, a nie superbohaterowie z dziwnym poczuciem humoru. To była dobra kontynuacja wczorajszej nagle przerwanej randki. O ile nie zdarzy się napad, tutaj raczej nic im nie przerwie wspólnego spędzania czasu.

Zaczął żałować, że odesłał Wade’a, gdy zaczęło mu brakować miejsca w rękach. Jedną miał zajętą przez listę, a drugą męczył się z dwoma pudełkami, które może nie były ciężkie, ale bardzo niewygodne do trzymania.

Balansując zakupami wszedł do kolejnej alejki, gdzie zobaczył znajomą twarz.

\- Hej, MJ! – zawołał entuzjastycznie, zwracając tym samym uwagę przyjaciółki.

Mary Jane uśmiechnęła się na jego widok i podeszła bliżej.

\- Cześć, tygrysie – przywitała się, z rozbawieniem patrząc na jego męczenie się. – Co tu robisz?

\- No wiesz, zakupy, takie rzeczy, które zwykle się robi w sklepie – odparł. – A ty?

\- Co za zbieg okoliczności, ja też – zaśmiał się i zlitowała, odbierając do niego jedno pudełko.

\- Dzięki. – Z zazdrością popatrzył na jej wózek, który stał obok niej. – Dość daleko od domu robisz zakupy.

Byli na Brooklynie,  tylko kawałek od ich dzielnicy, więc tym bardziej dziwiło go, że spotkał przyjaciółkę akurat tutaj.

\- To nie dla mnie – wyjaśnił, wskazując na zawartość swojego wózka. – Moja ciocia mieszka niedaleko, ma złamaną nogę, więc trochę jej pomagam, gdy mam czas, na przykład robiąc zakupy.

\- To miłe. – Nawet nie wiedział, że MJ ma ciocię.

\- A co z tobą? Robisz do domu, czy dla kogoś?

\- Do domu, razem z Wadem uzupełniamy zapasy.

\- Wade też tu jest? – ucieszyła się, wręcz podekscytowała. Chyba nie mogła zareagować inaczej wiedząc, że może zaraz spotkać Deadpoola we własnej osobie.

\- Widziałaś gościa jeżdżącego jak szalony po całym sklepie? – zapytał, jednocześnie nasłuchując najemnika. Musiał być gdzieś daleko, bo nie słyszał żadnych kręcących się z zawrotną prędkością kół.

\- To była Wade? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. – Widziałam go tylko z daleka, ciesząc się, że nie stoję mu na drodze.   

\- Odkrył w sobie wewnętrzne dziecko – wytłumaczył zachowanie swojego chłopaka. – Choć bardziej właściwie byłoby powiedzieć, że dalej nim jest.

\- Wy faceci zawsze jesteście dziecinni – stwierdziła i puściła mu oczko.

\- Nie szufladkuj ludzi.

\- Wybacz. A więc…

\- Co więc? – zapytał zdziwiony, a MJ uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, huh? – Peter pochylił głowę we wstydzie. – Co ty robisz całymi dniami, że nawet po stażu nie masz czasu?

\- Uczę się, latam z aparatem za Deadpoolem – odparł bez zbędnych szczegółów. – Przepraszam, że nie miałem dla was więcej czasu.

\- W porządku, ale Harry i ja trochę się już stęskniliśmy. – Zapewne nie tylko oni, pomyślał. – Może wyskoczymy gdzieś dzisiaj, co?

\- Oh, dzisiaj? – zmieszał się. Nie miał żadnych planów, ale nie miał też pojęcia ile mu się zejdzie ze stażem, zwłaszcza że była niedziela i mógł równie dobrze spędzić tam cały dzień. – Idę dzisiaj do Starka, wybacz, MJ.

Przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno.

\- Nic się nie stało, Pete, ale serio musisz pomyśleć o znalezieniu chwili czasu dla nas – poradziła mu. Czuł, że nie mówi tylko ze względu na siebie i Harry’ego, ale że naprawdę martwi się o niego.

\- Postaram się, naprawdę – obiecał. – Wczoraj już trochę zacząłem ogarniać to wszystko, myślę że od nowego tygodnia gdzieś razem wyjdziemy.

\- Świetnie, nie mogę się już doczekać – ucieszyła się. – Harry jest świetny i w ogóle, ale ciebie też lubię, tygrysie.

Peter był pewien, że zaczerwienił się aż po czubki uszu. Komplement od niemal doskonałej MJ to było coś niesamowitego do usłyszenia.

\- Hej, Petey, nie zgadniesz, co znalazłem!

Podjechał do nich Wade i z chwilą, kiedy on i MJ spojrzeli na siebie, atmosfera zrobiła się nagle tak nieprzyjemna, że Peter aż poczuł mdłości.

\- O mój boże – wyszeptała Mary Jane na widok twarzy najemnika, który tylko pozornie niewzruszony się w nią wpatrywał. Peter wiedział lepiej, jego chłopak był cały spięty, zupełnie tak jak podczas brutalnej walki.

Nie zareagował, zmysł nie wykrywał niebezpieczeństwa, a mimo to Peter czuł niepokój, patrząc to na Wade’a, to na MJ, która co chwilę uciekała wzrokiem, by nie gapić się tak bezczelnie, ale koniec końców i tak wpatrywała się w biel oczu najemnika albo w jego skórę, albo wszystko na raz.

Deadpool w ogóle nie spuszczał jej z oczu, nie mrugał, jego twarz nawet nie drgnęła aż do momentu, kiedy mocno zacisnął szczęki. Nie odzywali się do siebie w ogóle, tylko patrzyli, chłonąc nawzajem swój wygląd.

Ta cisza była najgorsza, ale zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej, gdy zmysł w końcu zareagował.

Jego mrowienie, choć delikatne, Peter odczuł jak uderzenie obuchem. Doskoczył czym prędzej do najemnika i używając pajęczej siły odsunął go znacząco od przyjaciółki, która trwała w bezruchu jak zahipnotyzowana, a na jej twarzy malował się szok.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy to właśnie to sprowokowało Wade’a, ale robiło się niebezpiecznie. Musiał zakończyć to nieoczekiwane spotkanie jak najszybciej, choć coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Deadpool nigdy nie reagował w taki sposób na to, że ktoś na niego patrzy. Nigdy nie był taki milczący, zawsze przy tym gadał albo szybko zasłaniał twarz, jeśli patrzył się ktoś, na kim mu zależało. Czemu na MJ reagował agresją, którą Peter wyczuwał już nie tylko pajęczym zmysłem, ale i po prostu ludzkimi zmysłami? Coś było bardzo nie tak.

\- Wade, mógłbyś pójść jeszcze po jakieś ciastka? – poprosił. Ciastek nie było na liście, ale to pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy, a co znajdowało się w alejce daleko od MJ. Wade nie zareagował. – Wade.

Deadpool spojrzał na niego przelotnie, a potem oddalił się powoli niczym dzikie zwierzę, wciąż mając oko na niedoszłą, sparaliżowaną ze strachu ofiarę.

Najemnik wreszcie zniknął im z oczu, Peter uspokoił się trochę i odwrócił do przyjaciółki, która wyglądała na mocno skołowaną i chyba nie tylko twarz Wade’a była tego przyczyną.

\- Wybacz, MJ, muszę już iść – powiedział jej tylko i poszedł szukać swojego chłopaka.

MJ nie odpowiedziała.

Znalazł Deadpoola – zgodnie z poleceniem – w alejce z ciastkami.

\- Zobacz, Petey, mają nawet takie w kształcie Avengers! – ucieszył się, posyłając w jego stronę szeroki – za szeroki – uśmiech, schowany jednak za maską, którą na wszelki wypadek zabrał z domu. – Ciekawe kiedy wypuszczą uaktualnioną edycję z nami.

Było naprawdę, bardzo niedobrze. Ten sztuczny entuzjazm był chyba nawet gorszy niż to, co działo się przed chwilą. Jeśli Wade zasłaniał się humorem, to było z nim źle. Na tyle źle, że nie chciał się do tego przyznawać i krył się za maską.

Peterowi pękło serce i najchętniej zrobiłby coś już teraz, ale sklep to nie było najlepsze miejsce na emocjonalne rozmowy, zwłaszcza z kimś w takim stanie, w jakim był teraz najemnik. Założona przez niego maska mogła go ukryć przed innymi, ale nie przed nim. Jego nie oszukała. Wade był wściekły, być może nawet żądny krwi i żadna ilość żartów nie ukryłaby tego przed Peterem. Żadna.  

\- Na pewno niedługo nas dodadzą – odpowiedział, dołączając do gry Deadpoola. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to dobry pomysł, ale nic innego nie mógł teraz zrobić. Dlatego dopóki nie będą znowu w domu, będzie udawał obojętnego.

Jego strategia zdawała się mieć odwrotny skutek. Uśmiech – sztuczny bo sztuczny, ale jednak uśmiech – zniknął z twarzy najemnika, który przyjrzał mu się uważnie, jakby coś analizował. Dalej się wpatrując upuścił ciastka do wózka i znów się uśmiechnął, jakby nic się nie stało.

\- Mamy ciastka, co teraz? – spytał z przeraźliwie udawanym entuzjazmem. Podobnie jak Peter, miał już pewnie dość bycia tutaj i chciał po prostu wrócić do domu.

\- Chodźmy zapłacić – zaproponował. Tym razem radość Deadpoola była prawdziwa, choć bardzo krótkotrwała.

Peter zobaczył znów MJ, gdy stali przy kasie, a Wade zabawiał kasjerkę rozmową. Przyjaciółka popatrzyła na niego przepraszająco, nim zniknęła z ich pola widzenia, by najemnik też przypadkiem jej nie zobaczył.

Dla kogoś obcego, Deadpool zachowywał się całkiem normalnie, ale w Peterze narastał niepokój. Wade rozmawiał ze wszystkimi, najpierw z kasjerką, a teraz też z taksówkarzem, tylko nie z nim. Bał się odezwać, a to znaczyło, że coś poważnego go trapi, tylko Peter nie potrafił stwierdzić co konkretnie, jedynie to, że MJ ma z tym coś wspólnego.

Wade udał się od razu do domu, gdy tylko zajechali na miejsce, Peter musiał więc sam zanieść wszystkie zakupy, a przez to że nie mógł się zdradzić przed taksówkarzem, nie mógł wziąć wszystkiego na raz i robił dwa kursy. W tym czasie Deadpool zdążył schować się w sypialni.

Niejedna osoba pewnie doradziłaby mu zostawienie go w spokoju, żeby mógł sam wszystko przetrawić i się uspokoić, ale coś mu mówiło, że to zły pomysł. To byłoby najgorsze, co mógłby zrobić, Wade niezbyt dobrze radził sobie w samotności. Zresztą już zbyt wiele razy musiał sobie radzić z problemami sam, a po to był Peter, by mu w takich chwilach pomagać, niezależnie od przyczyny kłopotu.

Ignorując chwilowo zostawione na stole zakupy, poszedł do sypialni i ostrożnie uchylił drzwi, zaglądając przez szparę do środka. Światła były włączone, co uznał za dobry znak. Ponieważ nie został jeszcze wygoniony, Peter przecisnął się do środka i zatrzymał, oceniając lepiej sytuację. Najemnik leżał na plecach na łóżku i robił coś ze swoim telefonem, nie poruszając jednak palcami. Miał już zapytać, co dokładnie robi, gdy Wade nagle odrzucił na bok smartfona, a ten upadł do góry ekranem, na którym wyświetlany był sufit. 

Petera skręciło w żołądku, a ten stan tylko się pogorszył, gdy zobaczył leżący na łóżku pistolet. Deadpool po niego nie sięgnął, ale popatrzył na niego przelotnie, gdy siadał. To był najwyższy czas na interwencję.   

Podszedł powoli do łóżka i usiadł na nim, zaraz obok najemnika, który wyglądał jakby był jednocześnie przerażony i zawstydzony czymś. Peter chciał poczekać, by Wade sam zaczął mówić, ale najwyraźniej się na to nie zanosiło. Przysunął się bliżej, odwracając jednocześnie w stronę swojego chłopaka.

\- O co chodzi tym razem, Wade? – westchnął Peter i położył dłoń na karku najemnika, zwracając jego głowę w swoją stronę. – Przerabialiśmy to już.

Nie potrafił zliczyć ile razy poruszali kwestię samooceny najemnika i za każdym razem, gdy było już lepiej, działy się takie rzeczy jak dzisiaj. Nie rozumiał z tego, ale z drugiej strony, nigdy nie był w podobnej sytuacji. 

\- Ona jest zniewalająca.

Oh. Te trzy słowa wyjaśniały wszystko. Wade nie musiałby już nic dalej mówić, Peter wszystko rozumiał. Ten moment, kiedy zmysł go ostrzegł… Nie ostrzegał go przed śmiercią MJ. Ucieszyłby się gdyby nie to, że to było tylko pyrrusowe zwycięstwo. Cel agresji Deadpoola mógł być w tym wypadku tylko jeden i na pewno nie był nim sam Peter, któremu łzy zebrały się w oczach.

\- Jest – przyznał. Chciał usłyszeć więcej, by potem lepiej pomóc. Wade spiął się cały. Przez moment, Peter chciał cofnąć, co właśnie powiedział, ale zacisnął zęby i nie zrobił tego. Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę, Wade, wytrzymaj, błagał w myślach, kątem oka przyglądając się z niepokojem pistoletowi, który leżał tak blisko dłoni najemnika.

\- Pasowalibyście do siebie – zauważył z bólem w głosie. – Życie z nią byłoby spokojne, pozbawione wariactw.

\- Prawdopodobnie.

\- Gdybyście szli ulicą, patrzyliby na ciebie z zazdrością, a nie z litością czy współczuciem.

Petr zamknął oczy, starając się uspokoić, by nie palnąć zaraz jakiegoś głupstwa albo dać się ponieść emocjom. To by w niczym nie pomogło. O ile coś innego w ogóle pomoże. To nie było nic nowego, już na samym początku Wade próbował się wykręcać ze związku, stosując dokładnie te same argumenty co teraz. Nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze musiałby mówić najemnikowi, by ten w końcu przestał myśleć o sobie w taki sposób i zaczął się postrzegać jako ktoś, kto w pełni zasługuje na ich związek. Próbował już chyba wszystkiego i na dłuższą metę nie działało nic.

\- O Gwen też tak myślałeś – przypomniał mu. Czemu więc ciągle bał się, że od niego odejdzie, skoro już tego nie zrobił?

\- Ona to co innego – zauważył. – Ta ruda jest…

Nie dokończył, nie musiał, Peter i tak wiedział co miał na myśli i musiał przyznać mu rację. Jeśli Gwen była piękna, to Mary Jane była cudem natury. Dosłownie wszystko było w niej idealne. Sam miał czasami kompleksy patrząc na nią, a co dopiero Wade.

\- Czyli co, boisz się, że cię dla niej zostawię? – spytał ostrożnie, nie chcąc prowokować najemnika niepotrzebnie. Ten jednak tylko popatrzył na niego smutno.

\- Nie. – Jego odpowiedź zaskoczyła Petera. Był pewien, że o to właśnie chodzi. – Po prostu uważam, że byłoby ci z nią lepiej.

Oh, teraz rozumiał całkowicie. To nie był strach, to była troska. Wade chciał dla niego jak najlepiej, ale w jego oczach to nigdy nie był on sam tylko inne osoby, jak Gwen, MJ, nawet Johnny. Był gotowy sprawić samemu sobie ból, byle tylko on miał jak najlepiej.

\- Możliwe – przyznał i nie pozwolił najemnikowi uciec, gdy ten tego spróbował. – MJ zdecydowanie jest inna od ciebie, nie tylko pod względem wyglądu. Życie z nią byłoby pewnie miłe, ale nie lepsze. – Czuł, że przebija się przez mury postawione przez Deadpoola, ale na jak długo to znów wystarczy? Na tydzień? Miesiąc? – Jak wiele razy jeszcze mam ci powtarzać, że cię nie zostawię? Mam sobie wytatuować na czole twoje imię? Zaśpiewać piosenkę?

\- Poproszę – przerwał mu nagle, a Peter zamarł.

\- Powiedz, że chodziło ci tylko o piosenkę.

Wade odsunął się i sięgnął po mazak, który był w szufladzie obok łóżka po czym napisał coś Peterowi na czole. Po samym ruchu flamastra była w stanie odczytać napis „Kocham Wade’a”. Prychnął rozbawiony.  

\- Teraz piosenka – poprosił najemnik.

Peter przeszukał w głowie wszystkie teksty miłosne jakie znał, ale żaden jakoś mu nie pasował do sytuacji, więc wybrał jakikolwiek na chybił trafił.

\- _I’ve never had someone, that knows me like you do. The way you do. I’ve never had someone, as good for me as you._ _No one like you!_ – zaśpiewał niepewnie i bardzo nie do rytmu. Mimo to efekt był taki, jakiego pragnął i Wade uśmiechnął się. Co prawda delikatnie, ale mimo to ten mały uśmiech był bardziej prawdziwy i szczery niż te wszystkie szerokie, którymi go uraczył w sklepie. Poruszony tym, objął mocno najemnika, a ten natychmiast odwzajemnił uścisk. Kolejny dobry znak, kryzys zażegnany. Na razie.  

\- MJ może i jest zniewalająco piękna i oferuje wiele tego, czego nie doświadczę z tobą, ale nie daje mi też tego co ty – kontynuował, mając nadzieję, że Wade się zaraza nie rozpłacze, bo wtedy i on zacząłby beczeć. –  I nawet obietnica spokojnego życia i równie spokojnego przejścia ulicą nie skłoni mnie do zmiany zdania. Niech się gapią, niech komentują, mam to gdzieś.

Zmartwienia ludzi były na samym dole listy jego priorytetów. Mogliby ich nawet wytykać palcami, a bardziej martwiłby się o Deadpoola niż o siebie.

\- W jakimś alternatywnym wszechświecie pewnie się pobraliście, mieliście córkę, ale poprzez deal z diabłem zrezygnowałeś z tego ze względu na ciotkę – stwierdził z przekonaniem Wade.

\- To absurdalne – skomentował jedynie, uśmiechając się. MJ nie dawałaby mu tyle absurdalnego humoru.

\- Absurdalne jest też chodzenie po ścianach.

\- Serio, Wade, skończy z tym, bo uwierzę, że chcesz się mnie pozbyć czy coś – powiedział i odsunął się, by popatrzeć najemnikowi w oczy. Były pełne blasku jak zazwyczaj. Nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku. 

\- Nigdy z własnej woli – obiecał. Przynajmniej jeden problem był na pewno z głowy. Niestety Peter nie mógł mieć pewności, że sytuacja z dzisiaj już nigdy się nie powtórzy. Zwykłe słowa już nie wystarczały, jeśli kiedykolwiek tak było. Chyba naprawdę będzie musiał wytoczyć najcięższe działa i zaproponować małżeństwo. Teraz była wręcz idealna okazja.

\- No to chyba mamy impas, bo to tak jak ja. – Powiedz to, durniu. Zapytaj go, przekonywał sam siebie, czując jak zaczynają mu drżeć dłonie. – Wade, ja…

Najemnik przyjrzał mu się zmartwiony, pewnie wyczuwając jaki jest zdenerwowany. Czując na sobie ten wzrok, Peter miał wrażenie, że zaraz ucieknie z krzykiem albo zakryje się kocem, na którym siedział. Strach go sparaliżował i sprawił, że język zrobił się dziwnie ciężki i nie mógł nim ruszyć, gdy tylko chciał zacząć formować pytanie. 

\- Dasz sobie radę sam przez kilka godzin? – zapytał w końcu, starając się nie pokazać swojej frustracji ani nie zacząć rzucać przekleństwami skierowanymi we własną głupotę.

Tchórz, tchórz, tchórz!

Deadpool uśmiechnął się, ale zmartwienie nie zniknęło całkowicie z jego oczu. Pewnie wyczuł, że to nie jest pytanie, które Peter chciał zadać.

\- Jestem dużym chłopcem, można mnie zostawić w domu bez opieki.

\- Nie wątpię, ale jesteś też strasznie rozchwiany emocjonalnie w tej chwili – zauważył. Wciąż też niepokoiła go ta broń, ale Wade chyba nie miał zamiaru już jej używać.

\- Dam sobie radę – zapewnił i pocałował czule Petera, który zamruczał z zadowolenia.

\- Żeby ci się nie nudziło, mógłbyś rozpakować zakupy, bo tego nie zrobiłem – poinformował, przerywając na chwilę pocałunek, po chwili znów do niego powracając, ale tylko na kilka sekund. – Miałbym też prośbę.

\- Co takiego? – zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź złączył ponownie ich usta, szczypiąc go delikatnie w dolną wargę. Peter natychmiast oplótł go ramionami i przysunął się, czując te znajome dreszcze podniecenia, które powoli ogarniały jego ciało.

\- Mógłbyś… - wydyszał i przerwał, by uspokoić oddech. Wade nie chciał być w tym czasie bezproduktywny i zaczął zostawiać mu malinkę na szyi. Peter odchylił głowę, by ułatwić mu dostęp, jednocześnie prężąc się pod dotykiem najemnika, który wsunął mu dłonie pod ubranie. – Mógłbyś pokombinować…

\- Właśnie kombinuję – zauważył z uśmiechem, sunąc palcami po klatce piersiowej Petera.

\- Nie o takie kombinowanie mi chodzi – doprecyzował, mając coraz większy problem, by się skupić na czymkolwiek innym niż najemniku. Jego palce były zbyt dobre w tym, co robiły, a to nie było nawet miejsce, gdzie pokazywały pełnię swoich możliwości. Mimo to, gdziekolwiek go te szorstkie ręce dotknęły, dostawał kolejnych dreszczy, a skóra zdawała się płonąć, choć największy pożar rozgrywał się niżej i dopiero się na dobre rozpalał.

\- Więc o jakie? – zapytał, ale bez ciekawości w głosie, który był za to pełen pożądania.

\- Mój strój – zaczął, obejmując Deadpoola mocniej. Położył mu dłonie na plecach i wbił w nie paznokcie, gdy wstrząsnął nim mocniejszy dreszcz podniecenia. – Musisz mi oddzielić rękawice od reszty, chcę je mieć oddzielnie.

\- Da się zrobić.

Na pewno się da, ale nie w tej chwili. Jak przyjemne by to pieszczenie nie było, nie miał czasu na nic więcej, dlatego z niechęcią wyswobodził się z uścisku najemnika, już tęskniąc za jego dotykiem i mięśniami, których sam mógł dotykać.  

\- Idę na staż – poinformował, poprawiając nieco wymięte ubrania. Dotknął też szyi, gdzie na pewno widniała malinka. Zapewne zniknie za godzinę lub nawet mniej, ale do tego czasu będzie ją nosił z dumą, jak obrączkę, której chwilowo nie mógł mieć. – Niedługo wrócę.

\- W to nie wątpię – odparł Wade, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem i patrząc nieco w dół.

Peter popatrzył w to samo miejsce i zobaczył swoją erekcję, widoczną nawet przez dżinsy, które miał na sobie.

\- Będę myślał o martwych kotkach – stwierdził i pocałował Deadpoola ostatni raz na pożegnanie. Gdy jednak chciał się odsunąć, Wade złapał go za bluzę i przytrzymał w miejscu. – Co znowu?

Najemnik tylko popukał go w czoło. Oh. Całkiem o tym zapomniał. Dobrze, że Wade był na tyle miły, by mu o tym przypomnieć, bo na pewno gdyby chciał, nie powiedziałby nic i pozwoliłby mu tak iść przez miasto. Chyba już wolałby chodzić ze wzwodem niż z takim napisem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie użyłeś jakiegoś silnego flamastra.

\- Może tak, może nie – odparł tajemniczo.

\- Wade.

\- Ciesz się, że nie narysowałem ci kutasa jak jednemu koledze ze szkoły. – Wade zachichotał. – Klasyk. Ksywa Johnson została mu pewnie na całe życie.

\- Bardzo dojrzałe – stwierdził i ruszył do łazienki. Deadpool podążył za nim.

\- Widać, że zawsze byłeś grzecznym kujonkiem – stwierdził i stanął w progu łazienki, podczas gdy Peter zaczął już zmywać tusz ze skóry. Schodziło bardzo powoli, jeśli w ogóle, a nie miał czasu czekać, aż zejdzie obecny naskórek, zastąpiony nowym, bo to trwałoby dobry tydzień jak nie więcej. – Pewnie największy żart, na jaki było cię stać, to zamknięcie komuś drzwi przed nosem.

\- Raz tak zrobiłem Flashowi, trafiłem go w nos – powiedział zadowolony.

\- Złamany?

\- Nie, ale na następny dzień to ja miałem złamany nos. Flash dopadł mnie na długiej przerwie. – To już nie było tak miłe wspomnienie. Harry musiał go po tym praktycznie nieść do pielęgniarki, a woźny leciał za nimi z mopem, którym zmywał cieknącą Peterowi przez palce krew.

\- Cienias – stwierdził Wade.

\- Odwal się – odgryzł się z uśmiechem, który niestety najemnik mógł zobaczyć w odbiciu, więc te słowa nie miały takiego wydźwięku jaki chciał, żeby miały. – To nie chce zejść!

Rzucił gąbkę do zlewu i oparł się o niego pokonany. Spodziewał się usłyszeć jakiś żart od swojego chłopaka, ale ten tylko się oddalił. Przynajmniej nie próbował go nieudolnie pocieszać. To był plus.

Biorąc głęboki wdech zabrał się znowu do pracy, dodając nieco więcej mydła niż ostatnio. Uparcie zaczął szorować czoło, ale marker ledwo co bladł. Miał już się poddać na dobre i po prostu zadzwonić do Tony’ego, że nie przyjdzie dzisiaj, ale wtedy w łazience znowu pojawił się Deadpool, trzymając nóż w dłoni.

\- Nie odetniesz mi skóry – zabronił od razu, nawet nie pozwalając mu tego zaproponować.

\- Zawsze działało w moim przypadku – przekonywał, ale Peter pozostał niewzruszony, więc Wade rzucił nóż za siebie. – I tak wziąłem go tylko żeby cię przestraszyć.

Najemnik sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął stamtąd małą buteleczkę jakiegoś specyfiku.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał podejrzliwie Peter, gdy Wade zbliżył się z tym do niego.

\- Rozpuszczalnik – odparł i pociągnął Petera w stronę okna. – Jeśli działa na olej, to na marker też.

Stanęli przy oknie, które najemnik otworzył, nim to samo zrobił z rozpuszczalnikiem. Zapach był ostry i bardzo drażniący, Peter od razu zaczął kręcić nosem i pocierać go, gdy zaczęło go szczypać w środku.

\- Lepiej żeby mi się to nie dostało do oczu – ostrzegł, obserwując jak Deadpool nalewa trochę rozpuszczalnika na szmatkę, której zwykle używał do czyszczenia broni.

\- Czy ja ci kiedyś zrobiłem krzywdę? – zapytał poważnie i zabrał się do roboty, pocierając delikatnie napis na czole Petera.

\- Strzeliłeś mi w tyłek – przypomniał i zamknął oczy. Nawet dla nich opary rozpuszczalnika stały się zbyt ostre.

\- To był wyraz miłości – zapewnił słodkim głosem i potarł jeszcze kilka razy skórę. – Gotowe.

Peter wrócił do łazienki i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Po markerze nie został nawet ślad, czoło było tylko czerwone od pocierania i samego rozpuszczalnika.

\- Świetnie, ratujesz mi życie – powiedział z wdzięcznością i ucałował najemnika. – Pa!

Tak jak wcześniej, teraz też Wade go zatrzymał.

\- Nie tak szybko.

\- Co znowu?

Jeszcze trochę i się spóźni, choć i tak najchętniej zostałby jeszcze w domu, żeby nie zostawiać najemnika. Wyglądał i zachowywał się już lepiej, nie było w tym nic podejrzanego, ale może wychodzenie to nie był jednak dobry pomysł.

Deadpool bez słowa podszedł do szafki i wyjął z niej jeden ze swoich kremów. Peter zastanawiał się, czy od tych oparów skóra zaczęła go boleć i teraz chciał, by go nasmarować, ale to nie o to chodziło i odrobina kremu wylądowała na jego czole.

\- Rozpuszczalnik wysusza – wyjaśnił mu tylko i zostawił jeszcze jedną plamkę kremu, tym razem na nosie.

Peter szybko wtarł krem w oba miejsca i uśmiechnął się do najemnika.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i umknął, zanim mógł zostać znowu powstrzymany. – Wrócę za parę godzin! – zawołał jeszcze z progu i pomachał swojemu chłopakowi na pożegnanie, nie mogąc nie martwić się o to, że być może widzi go po raz ostatni.

Wyparł z siebie tę myśl i biegiem zszedł po schodach. Na ulicy trochę zwolnił i w końcu nawet się zatrzymał, opierając się plecami o latarnię. To był bardzo emocjonalny poranek. Nienawidził oglądać Wade’a w takim stanie, naprawdę chciałby na zawsze pozbyć się wszystkich jego obaw i negatywnych myśli o sobie. Najgorsze było to, że miał na to sposób, ale bał się z niego skorzystać. Co było dziwne, bo przecież chciał wyjść za Deadpoola. Prawda?

Prawda. Co do swoich uczuć nie miał wątpliwości, ale Wade mógłby powiedzieć „nie”. Albo się przerazić i uciec. Może to i dobrze, że dzisiaj jednak nie udało mu się zaproponować mu ślubu. Mógłby osiągnąć skutek odwrotny od pożądanego i teraz siedziałby w pustym mieszkaniu, a Wade byłby już w drodze na drugi koniec świata. Takie sytuacje jak ta to nie był jednak dobry moment na zadawanie tak ważnych pytań. Ale kiedyś będzie musiał je zadać, miał nadzieję, że nie zabraknie mu wtedy odwagi.

Zaczął iść dalej, wolniej niż na początku, bo chciał sprawdzić czy nikt do niego nie dzwonił. Okazało się, że dzwonił. MJ dwa razy próbowała się z nim skontaktować, zaledwie kilka minut temu próbował po raz drugi. Postanowił do niej oddzwonić, odebrała od razu.

\- Dzięki Bogu, już myślałam, że będziesz mnie ignorować – powiedziała z ulgą.

\- Nie ignorowałem cię, po prostu miałem całkowicie wyciszony telefon – wyjaśnił. Zresztą nawet gdyby nie to, miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż odbieranie telefonów, nawet od przyjaciółki.

\- Wszystko okej? – spytała zmartwiona.

\- Tak, jest okej – zapewnił. Był jej wdzięczny za to, że w ogóle się martwiła.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam za to, co się stało – powiedziała z żalem. – Po prostu nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego, byłam trochę zaskoczona, to wszystko. Nie chciałam urazić Wade’a.

Wierzył jej. Tak jak mówiła May, to było w ich naturze, by się gapić. Sam Wade na pewno też to rozumiał.

\- Nie, nie, to nie o patrzenie się chodziło, wtedy zareagowałby znacznie bardziej wulgarnie – wyjaśnił jej. – Chodziło o co innego, problem już rozwiązany.

\- Na pewno? Wade wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha.

\- Na pewno – potwierdził. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że już po wszystkim na najbliższych kilka tygodni.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam, nie chciałam spowodować u niego takiej reakcji, to nie było celowe – przepraszała cały czas.

\- Nie przepraszaj, to nie twoja wina, po prostu brakuje mu trochę pewności siebie i ponosi go wyobraźnia.

Oddałby własny wygląd, by ktoś zwrócił Deadpoolowi jego dawną urodę, która przywróciłaby mu wiarę w samego siebie. Żałował, że to nie jest możliwe.   

\- I tak czuję się winna – przyznała.

\- Niepotrzebnie. 

\- Mimo to, mógłbyś go przeprosić w moim imieniu? – spytała z nadzieją. To musiało dla niej wiele znaczyć. – Strasznie się z tym czuję. Przeprosiłabym osobiście, ale nie chcę bardziej namieszać.

\- Przekażę mu twoje przeprosiny – obiecał. Nie miał pewności, czy Wade je przyjmie, ale jeśli nie był zły na MJ, to nie powinno być z tym problemu. – Chyba że koniecznie chcesz mu to samo przekazać, to możesz do nas przyjść, już nie zareaguje w ten sposób.

\- Może kiedy indziej, kiedy oboje ochłoniemy – stwierdziła, a Peter postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, by ta dwójka znów się spotkała, tym razem bez żadnych incydentów. – Nie musisz potwierdzać, ale czy chodziło o mój wygląd? Tak inny od jego? Dlatego poczuł się gorszy?

\- Tak.

Nie widział powodu, by unikać odpowiedzi. Nie było zresztą trudno się domyślić, o co mogło chodzić. Nie gdy spotykają się ludzie o dwóch skrajnych aparycjach.

\- Przepraszam…

\- Nie przepraszaj za to, jak wyglądasz – przerwał jej szybko, zaciskając zęby ze złości, która nie była jednak skierowana na kogoś konkretnego. – To nie była twoja wina, to nie była jego wina, to nie była moja wina tylko tych, którzy sprawili, że tak wygląda i doprowadzili do tego, jak postrzega siebie.

Wstydził się swoich myśli, ale gdyby dorwał któregoś z odpowiedzialnych za to, co stało się Deadpoolowi, nie był pewny czy powstrzymałby się od zabicia któregokolwiek. O ile ci w ogóle jeszcze żyli, Wade zdążył go raczej uprzedzić w kwestii zemsty.   

\- Nie mogę wyłączyć poczucia winy, Peter. Naprawdę mi przykro, że tak się skończyło nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Mam nadzieję, że drugie będzie lepsze i że Wade czuje się już lepiej.

\- Na pewno będzie. – Miał dobre przeczucia. –  Wchodzę do metra, muszę kończyć – poinformował przyjaciółkę, gdy zaczął się zbliżać do schodów.  

\- Nie zapomnij mu przekazać, co powiedziałam.

\- Nie zapomnę. Pa, MJ. 

\- Pa, tygrysie.

Rozłączył się i zbiegł po schodach, szybko udając się przez bramki na peron. Jeden pociąg akurat podjechał, więc gdy tylko wyszli inni pasażerowie, wszedł do środka i usiadł na jednym z wolnych miejsc, wzdychając ciężko.

Cieszyło go, że po stronie MJ też już okej. Pewnie przez ten cały czas, odkąd ją zostawił w sklepie, musiała się bardzo martwić. Pewnie dalej się obwiniała. Wolałby, żeby tego nie robiła, ale na jej miejscu robiłby to samo. Grunt, że już to sobie wyjaśnili i gdy emocje opadną, wszystko wróci do normy.

On sam był jeszcze nieco zdenerwowany, dlatego by ochłonąć włączył sobie muzykę. Uśmiechał się ilekroć zaczynało lecieć coś, co lubił Wade lub co czasami śpiewali razem, gdy wygłupiali się w domu. Nim dotarł do wieży Avengers, był już w dużo lepszym humorze niż gdy wychodził z domu.

Po wejściu do budynku od razu skierował się do windy, ale nawet nie zdążył nacisnąć przycisku piętra, gdy drzwi same się zamknęły, a dźwig ruszył.

\- Co do cholery? – zapytał, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi, którą jednak dostał.

\- Nie ma powodów do paniki, panie Parker – odezwała się Friday, co go trochę uspokoiło. Zmysł nie informował o zagrożeniu, ale zauważył już, że zmysł i jego własne przeczucia nie działają wspólnie. – Pan Stark pana oczekuje, stąd ten pośpiech.

\- Oh, okej – odparł już kompletnie zrelaksowany. Ciekawe co takiego chciał od niego Tony.

Friday nie odezwała się już więcej, więc spędził jazdę w ciszy, patrząc na licznik pięter, który w pewnym momencie zwariował. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się teraz znajduje, a był jeszcze bardziej skołowany, gdy winda zatrzymała się i wysiadł na nieznanym sobie piętrze, gdzie na wprost miał tylko krótki korytarz zakończony ciężkimi, stalowymi drzwiami. Tak mu się wydawało, że stalowymi, równie dobrze mogły być z czegoś innego, mocniejszego.

Choć nie było tu miejsc, gdzie ktoś mógłby się przyczaić i tak się rozejrzał, nim ruszył w stronę drzwi, obserwowany przez dwie kamery. Winda za nim zamknęła się i odjechała, odcinając mu drogę ucieczki. Prawie, bo wciąż mógłby uciec samym szybem.

Zbliżył się w końcu do drzwi, które wyglądały bardziej jak ściana. Nie było żadnego czytnika, szpary, śrub, po prostu zwykły blok metalu. Wyczekując choćby najmniejszego ostrzeżenia, ostrożnie zbliżył palce do drzwi, a gdy ich dotknął, nagle coś pisnęło, a ze ściany na prawo wysunął się jakiś panel.

\- Wstęp zabroniony – odezwał się robotyczny głos, ale nie należący do Friday. Obsługą tych drzwi musiał się zajmować inny system. – Dostęp zezwolono tylko członkom Avengers.

\- Dobrze, że do nich należę – stwierdził i zdjął rękawiczkę, by cała dłoń była odsłonięta, po czym położył ją na czytniku.

\- Tożsamość potwierdzona – zareagował od razu system, a on zastanawiał się, skąd Stark miał jego odcisk dłoni. – Witaj, Spiderman.

Peter uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, zakładając z powrotem rękawiczkę i czekając na otwarcie drzwi. Gdy te nie stały już na przeszkodzie, jego oczom ukazało się pokaźnych rozmiarów pomieszczenie wypełnione dziesiątką zbroi Iron Mana. Teraz rozumiał, czemu mogli tu wejść tylko Avengers. Ktokolwiek wszedłby w posiadanie tego wszystkiego, byłby naprawdę potężnym człowiekiem. Każdy rodzaj tu był, nawet takie, których nigdy nie widział!

To musiało być fajne mieć taki pokaźny wybór. To tak jakby on i Wade mieli dziesiątki strojów na każdą możliwą misję. Kiedyś zaprojektuje porównywalną ilość strojów, będą mieli takie do walki w dżungli, na pustyni, pod wodą, może nawet w kosmosie.

Był tak zaaferowany tyloma zbrojami i swoimi marzeniami, że dopiero po chwili zauważył Tony’ego rozmawiającego w oddali przez telefon i stojącą obok niego Pepper, która też z kimś rozmawiała telefonicznie.

\- Dzień dobry, Peter – przywitał się z nim ktoś.

Odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył stojącego w pobliżu drzwi Steve’a. Kompletnie go przeoczył wcześniej.

\- Cześć, Kapitanie – odpowiedział i podszedł bliżej. – O co chodzi ze zbrojownią? Nie że mi się nie podoba, ale to trochę dziwne miejsce spotkania.  

\- To najlepiej strzeżone miejsce w wieży – wyjaśnił Kapitan. – Ściany z wibranium, czujniki ruchu, kamery na podczerwień, blokada sygnału. Każde zabezpieczenie tu jest.

\- Okej, ale po co to paranoiczne siedzenie tutaj? Ktoś się włamał do wieży?

\- Nie, ale odkryliśmy kreta – odparł Steve.

\- Kogo? – zdziwił się. Kto byłby na tyle szalony, by szpiegować Avengers?

\- Pieprzony Otto – odpowiedział za Kapitana Stark, który właśnie do nich podchodził.

Tony był wściekły, jego krok był ciężki, szczękę miał zaciśniętą, a w oczach widać było cały ten skumulowany w nim gniew.

\- Otto? – zapytał zmieszany. Musiał się przesłyszeć, to niemożliwe, że taki spokojny, nieśmiały człowiek mógłby robić coś złego. To musiała być jakaś pomyłka.

Spojrzał pytająco na obu mężczyzn, ale ci nawet nie zwracali na niego uwagi w tej chwili. 

\- Zrobił się nieostrożny, pozostawił swój komputerowy ślad w magazynie – mówił Tony, zwracając się tylko do Steve’a. – Szef ochrony właśnie sprawdził jego dom, nie ma go tam. Do pracy też nie przyszedł, pewnie się zorientował, że popełnił błąd.

Czyli to odkrycie musiało zostać dokonane niedawno. Czyżby w nocy doszło do kolejnej kradzieży?

\- Znajdziemy go – zapewnił przyjaciela Steve.

Tony’emu na chwilę minęła wściekłość, zastąpiona przez niedowierzanie. Nieobecnym wzrokiem popatrzył na swoje zbroje po czym pokręcił głową, nim znowu skupił się na Peterze i Kapitanie.

\- Okradał mnie przez cały ten czas – powiedział zrezygnowany. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

\- Ludzie skrywają różne tajemnice – powiedział Steve. – Coś mi się nie podobało w Otto, gdy parę razy go spotkałem. Roztaczał wokół siebie taką dziwną atmosferę szaleństwa.

\- I nic nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał z pretensją.

\- Uznałem, że to domena naukowców – wyjaśnił niezrażony naskokiem Tony’ego.

\- Jestem ciekawy, skąd było go stać na opłacenie tych wszystkich najemników i jak tym wszystkim sam zarządzał – zastanawiał się Stark. – To nie mógł być sam Otto, nie wierzę. Ktoś musiał mu to zlecić, być może nawet zmusić.

Peter też tak sądził. Otto nie kojarzył mu się jako ktoś, kto byłby zdolny do zaplanowania czegoś takiego. Przy ilości czasu, jaki spędzał w laboratorium, niemożliwym było, by sam na to wszystko wpadł i koordynował. Jego powiązanie ze Stark Industries na pewno odegrało kluczową rolę we wszystkich kradzieżach, ale pewnie tylko to. Doktor Octavius był naukowcem, nie mistrzem zbrodni, który w ciągu jednej nocy mógłby wynieść setki cennego sprzętu, a potem opłacać grupę najemników do jego przewozu.

Ktoś musiał go zwerbować i zmusić, użyć tego gdzie pracuje, a gdy Otto popełnił błąd lub celowo zostawił lukę wskazującą sprawcę, by ktoś mógł go uratować, ci którzy go używali postanowili się go pozbyć. Jeśli tak rzeczywiście było, Peter miał nadzieję, że jego nauczyciel jeszcze żyje i jemu albo komuś innemu z drużyny uda się go uratować.

Tylko kto mógłby porwać Otto i zmusić go do współpracy? Jaki miałby w tym cel? Jakiś rywal Starka wydawał się być prawdopodobny, ale intuicja podpowiadała Peterowi innego sprawcę, który na pewno chętnie wykorzystałby cały ten sprzęt, by się zemścić na kimś, kto nie mógł umrzeć, ale mógł odczuwać ból.

\- Goblin – powiedział trwożnie, a włosy na karku stanęły mu dęba. Tony i Steve popatrzyli na niego zaskoczeni. – Kto inny mógłby to być? – spytał i popatrzył na przyjaciół przerażonym wzrokiem.

Peter nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo się teraz boi. Perspektywa powrotu Goblina zawsze go przerażała, ale teraz, gdy była bardziej realna niż dotychczas, poczuł się znowu jak wtedy, kiedy siedział w opuszczonej szkole, związany, a przed nim stał Norman w tym swoim przeklętym stroju. Robiło mu się zimno na samo wyobrażenie tych potwornych, martwych oczu czy szaleńczego śmiechu. Nagle zapragnął, by Wade był tu przy nim. On umiał go ochronić przed Goblinem.

\- Możliwe, ale nie mamy jak się tego dowiedzieć, bo Otto wyparował – zauważył z rozczarowaniem Tony. – Peter, na pewno to mógłby być Goblin? Osborn ma własne laboratoria i fabryki, czemu miałby kraść ode mnie?

\- Bo jesteś od niego lepszy? – zasugerował. – Może stwierdził, że upiecze dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, osłabi konkurencje i dopadnie mnie i Wade’a. Te roboty pewnie miały posłużyć złapaniu nas, a walka z Avengers to była próba.

Wszystko układało się w zgrabną całość. Norman wrócił potajemnie do Nowego Jorku, dopadł Otto, który był za słaby, by z nim walczyć i użył go do dobrania się do magazynów Tony’ego. Teraz bezpośrednia walka była tylko kwestią czasu i był tym faktem przerażony. Nie był pewien, czy sobie poradzi, nawet z mocami.

\- Jeśli to faktycznie Goblin to… - Zadzwonił telefon, przerywając Starkowi w pół słowa. – Przepraszam, muszę odebrać. Nat? Jak szybko ty lub Bucky możecie wrócić? Wyślę Sama jeśli będzie jednemu z was potrzebny… To co, że nie zna rosyjskiego?

Tony oddalił się, by porozmawiać w spokoju z Natashą, podczas gdy on został sam ze Stevem. Kapitan niespodziewanie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, przez co podskoczył do góry.

\- Wybacz, jestem trochę spięty – wyjaśnił widząc zmartwioną minę Kapitana.

\- To widać – zauważył ze współczującym uśmiechem. – To przez możliwość powrotu Goblina?

\- Między innymi – odparł i przetarł zmęczone oczy. – Była też mała sprawa z Wadem.

\- Dobra czy zła? – zapytał, choć musiał się już domyślać odpowiedzi.

\- Zła dla niego, zła dla mnie – wymienił gorzko. – Dla wszystkich, którym na nim zależy.

\- Mogę jakoś pomóc? – zaoferował od razu Steve. Nie spodziewał się po nim niczego innego.

\- Mógłbyś dotrzymać mu towarzystwa? – poprosił. – Ufam mu, ale może to nie był najlepszy pomysł zostawiać go tak samego.

\- Pójdę do niego – zgodził się, nawet nie pytając o szczegóły, po prostu ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Dzięki, Steve – powiedział jeszcze, nim Kapitan opuścił zbrojownie.

\- Nie dziękuj.

Peter poczekał, aż Tony skończy rozmawiać, nie wiedząc co innego ma za sobą zrobić, skoro nie miał jak zacząć stażu bez nauczyciela. Stark raczej nie będzie w nastroju do wzięcia go dzisiaj do siebie, być może dzisiaj w ogóle nie odbędzie stażu. Dla niego lepiej, szybciej wróci do Wade’a, który potrzebował go teraz bardziej niż Tony. Powinien był w ogóle nie przychodzić. Co prawda nie dowiedziałby się nic o Otto, ale prędzej czy później informacja by do niego odtarła, a przy tym spędziłby przedpołudnie i resztę dnia z Deadpoolem.

Tony wreszcie skończył rozmawiać i nadal wściekły powrócił do Petera, dając jeszcze znać Pepper, że wychodzi. Ta tylko przytaknęła, zajęta swoją własną rozmową.

\- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do jakiegoś zastępczego nauczyciela na dzisiaj – zaoferował i wyprowadził go ze zbrojowni. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi jakby z trudem, zabezpieczając zawartość pomieszczenia. – Miałbym prośbę, czy ty i Wade możecie trochę pomyszkować w poszukiwaniu Otto? Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby udało wam się go znaleźć.

\- Postaramy się – obiecał. Też mu zależało na znalezieniu doktora, najlepiej całego i zdrowego. Jeśli przy okazji wpadną na Goblina i uda im się go powstrzymać raz na zawsze, tym lepiej dla wszystkich, a w szczególności dla nich.

\- Jeszcze jedno, mam dla was nowe komunikatory – poinformował i wyciągnął z kieszeni urządzenia podobne do poprzednich, ale znacznie mniejsze. – Te już nie są głośne, w ogóle nie wydają żadnego dźwięku i zasilają je dwie baterie, które przy okazjonalnym użyciu wytrzymają jakieś sto lat, więc nie trzeba się martwić wymianą.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i schował komunikatory do kieszeni. Nie potrafił się zbytnio cieszyć nowym sprzętem elektronicznym, gdy jego nauczyciel był prawdopodobnie w niebezpieczeństwie, a Wade siedział w domu i rozpaczał, że są ludzie lepsi od niego.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Stark, zauważając jego kiepski humor.

\- Za długo, by opowiadać – odparł, nie chcąc wchodzić w szczegóły.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – nie naciskał dalej. – Jeśli będziesz chciał wyjść wcześniej, to nie krępuj się.

\- Skoro już tu przyjechałem, to odbędę staż w całości – zdecydował, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się jakoś skupić na nauce, a nie na zamartwianiu się tyloma problemami, jakie się pojawiły. A zapowiadał się taki miły dzień.

Tony zaprowadził go do innego laboratorium niż tego, gdzie pracował Otto. To było znacznie mniejsze i pracował tam tylko jeden naukowiec, którego Peter od razu rozpoznał ze względu na brak jednej ręki mężczyzny.

\- Doktorze Connors – odezwał się Tony, zwracając tym samym uwagę naukowca, który był pochłonięty jakimś eksperymentem. Peter zauważył na wielu ekranach i tablicach porozstawianych tu i ówdzie kody genetyczne oraz różne formuły. – Przyprowadziłem panu ucznia.

\- Oh, to świetnie – ucieszył się Connors i podszedł bliżej nich, uśmiechając się do Petera. – Nie wiedziałem, że przyjmuje pan znowu stażystów.

\- Ten jest wyjątkowy – pochwalił Stark, kładąc Peterowi dłoń na ramieniu. – To jest Peter Parker. Peter, to jest…

\- Doktor Curt Connors – przerwał mu, czując pomimo złego humoru odrobinę ekscytacji takim spotkaniem. – Znam pana, w drugiej klasie szkoły średniej czytałem pana pracę na temat gadów i potencjalnego łączenia ich DNA z ludzkim.

\- Nie często widywałem uczniów liceum zainteresowanych moimi pracami – zaśmiał się Connors, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem. – Cieszę się, że znasz moje badania, łatwiej będzie nam się zabrać do roboty.

\- Wciąż pan pracuje nad DNA gadów? – Doktor Connors uchodził wśród naukowców za fenomen, który szybko wspinał się po szczeblach kariery naukowej, zdobywając coraz większy rozgłos kolejnymi świetnymi wynikami badań jadu węży, na podstawie których stworzył nowe rodzaje surowicy. Dlatego dziwiło go, że jeszcze nie ukończył swojego największego dzieła.

\- Badania genetyczne to nie przejażdżka po parku – wyjaśnił doktor. – Oddzielić DNA zwierzęcia nie jest tak trudno, ale połączyć je z ludzkim tak, by osiągnąć pożądany efekt to już nic prostego. Ale wciąż próbuję. Ręka sama nie odrośnie.

\- Chyba że jesteś Deadpoolem - zauważył.

\- Ah tak, nowy nabytek drużyny pana Starka. – W oczach naukowca pojawił nagle błysk. – Z chęcią bym z nim porozmawiał i za jego zgodą przeprowadził parę eksperymentów, ale chyba nie byłby do tego skłonny.

\- Chyba nie – zgodził się Peter. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, że za samą próbę badania go, Wade po prostu zabiłby bez żadnych oporów Connorsa.

\- Dlatego pozostają mi jaszczurki. – Curt skinął na niego głową i pokazał mu całą ścianę różnych terrariów, gdzie za każda szybą znajdował się jakiś gatunek jaszczurki. – Największą krzywdę, jaką mogą mi zrobić te osobniki, to tylko trochę poharatać palec zębami. W starciu z Deadpoolem zapewne straciłbym drugą rękę.

\- Myśli pan, że uda się panu odtworzyć rękę dzięki DNA jaszczurki? – zapytał. Fascynował go ten temat, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy sam jakimś sposobem zyskał DNA pająka, a przynajmniej jego umiejętności. Kto by pomyślał, że Norman Osborn będzie bliżej połączenie DNA zwierzęcia z ludzkim, niż ekspert w tej dziedzinie, dodatkowo motywowany własną niepełnosprawnością.      

\- Próbuję już od lat i ciągle notuję kolejne postępy – pochwalił się. – Budżet jaki pan Stark przeznacza co roku na te badania wiele pomaga.

\- Zawsze jestem chętny pomóc w odkryciu nowego leku – wyjaśnił Tony. No tak, Connors robił te wszystkie badania przede wszystkim dla siebie, ale gdyby udało mu się odtworzyć rękę, na pewno wiele innych osób by na tym skorzystało. – Zostawię was, badania genetyczne to nie moja działka, boli mnie już głowa od tego. Bawcie się dobrze.

\- Dziękuję za ucznia, panie Stark! – zawołał jeszcze za nim Curt, po czym odwrócił się z uśmiechem do Petera. – Zawsze chciałem kogoś do pomocy. Praca z jedną ręką to czasami mordęga.

\- Mogę się tylko domyślać – odparł. Był coraz bardziej podekscytowany i choć nie zapomniał o wszystkich problemach, zamierzał nieco od nich odsapnąć, skoro już miał okazję. Miał tylko nadzieję, że tego nie pożałuje. – To od czego zaczynamy?

\- Może przedstawię ci moich asystentów – zaproponował i wskazał na jaszczurki. – To jest Scully, a zaraz obok jest Mulder. Tamten to Wally, dalej jest Killer Croc, mój ulubieniec, ale nie mów tego pozostałym. To jest Bazyliszek, a dalej mamy Tango, Echo i Blue oraz Espio i Riptora. Mój syn nadawał niektóre te imiona. 

Peter uśmiechnął się tylko. Już mu się podobał nowy nauczyciel, choć miał też nadzieję, że Otto niedługo wróci i znowu będzie się uczyć od niego. Doktor Connors był w porządku i na pewno mógłby mu przekazać sporo wiedzy, ale miał sentyment do Octaviusa.

Pomimo szczerych chęci, Peter nie potrafił się skupić zbyt długo na stażu. Co jakiś czas dalej powracał myślami do Goblina, Otto lub Wade’a i robił się nieobecny. Doktor Connors to zauważył i bez wahania odesłał go w końcu do domu, tłumacząc, że rozkojarzony w niczym mu nie pomoże ani niczego się nie nauczy.

Peter przeprosił za swoje zachowanie i obiecał, że następnym razem będzie lepiej, teraz po prostu ma za dużo na głowie. Miał deja vu, tylko na początku stażu z Otto, powód jego rozkojarzenia był inny.

Doktor Connors na szczęście wszystko rozumiał i nie miał mu za złe, po prostu życzył mu, by wszystko się u niego ułożyło i pożegnał się z nim.

Nie wstąpił po drodze do Starka, bo na pewno by go nie znalazł. Nie poinformował go też, że wychodzi wcześniej. On też na pewno nie miał mu za złe tego, że nie nadaje się dziś do jakiejkolwiek pracy. Chciał po prostu wrócić do domu i upewnić się, że Wade dalej jest w takim stanie, w jakim go zostawił.

Podróż dłużyła mu się niesamowicie, ale gdy już dotarł na miejsce, poczuł nieopisaną ulgę. Wszedł szybko po schodach na górę i podszedł do drzwi, czekając na jakiekolwiek ostrzeżenie pajęczego zmysłu, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Peter odetchnął. Czyli nic się nie stało, gdy go nie było. Dobrze.

Uspokojony i już bez takiego pośpiechu, jak przed chwilą, spojrzał na drzwi po lewej, które były lekko uchylone. Zaciekawiony zbliżył się do nich i zapukał, a gdy Flash zaprosił go do środka, uchylił je szerzej i wszedł do mieszkania.

\- Hej, Flash –przywitał się. Thompson siedział na jakimś starym fotelu, z książką na kolanach. – Nie wiedziałem, że czytasz.

Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek widział Flasha czytającego książkę, po za tymi szkolnymi, które po prostu musiał czytać.

\- To że grałem w szkolnej drużynie nie znaczy, że jestem tępy – odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli – wyjaśnił podchodząc bliżej do chłopaka i rozglądając się ciekawsko. Mieszkanie wyglądało już lepiej niż w nocy, kiedy aresztowano ojca Flasha, nazbierało się tu nieco więcej rzeczy w tym trochę starych mebli. Zauważył nawet narysowane czymś na ścianie nad komodą trofea za wygrane mecze i tytuły MVP. Nie wiedział, czy powinno go to śmieszyć, czy smucić. – To co tak w ogóle czytasz?

\- Sam nie wiem – przyznał wzruszając ramionami. – Nie mam co robić w domu, więc zapisałem się do pierwszej lepszej biblioteki i wypożyczyłem pierwszą lepszą książkę. Cokolwiek byle się nie nudzić.

\- A co z Jeffem i Malcolmem? – zapytał. Często widywał tych dwóch w towarzystwie Flasha, chyba się bardzo polubili. – Nie wychodzisz z nimi nigdzie?

\- Tylko jak nie idą kraść. – Wydawał się w ogóle nie przejmować tym, że jego znajomi to złodzieje. – Poza tym są trochę starzy i gadają na tematy, które niekoniecznie mnie interesują.

No tak, to mogła być przeszkoda. Flashowi przydałby się ktoś w jego wieku, najlepiej z podobnymi zainteresowaniami. Ciekawiło go, czemu Thompson nie spotka się ze znajomymi ze szkoły. Na pewno nie wszyscy wyjechali z Nowego Jorku na studia, nie uwierzy w to.

\- Jak w pracy? – zmienił temat Peter.     

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział bez emocji. – Nie widziałem siebie nigdy w roli kasjera w sklepie, ale zawsze to jakaś robota.

\- No jasna, pieniądz jak każdy inny.

\- Ta, niedługo będę mógł zacząć was spłacać – poinformował. – Cent po cencie, ale to zawsze coś.

\- Nie spiesz się, naprawdę. Nie potrzebujemy z Wadem gotówki.

\- Im szybciej wam to oddam, tym szybciej będę wolny – wyjaśni ił Flash, a Peter nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ta wolność dotyczyła wolności od życia. Zaczął rozważać włączenia do umowy odsetek, tak by chłopak za szybko się nie wypłacił.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał zmartwiony własnymi wnioskami.

Flash odłożył książkę i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak gówno – stwierdził po chwili. Peter mógł zrozumieć dlaczego. Na pewno mieszkanie w tym samym miejscu, gdzie prawie się umarło, nie mogło być łatwe. On sam przy okazji odwiedzin u cioci czuł się dziwnie wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Wiesz… - odezwał się znowu Flash – mówiłem ci już, że bicie było dla mnie czymś normalnym. Teraz gdy myślę o tym, jak łatwo mogłem to zakończyć, jestem wściekły – wyznał i jak najbardziej było to po nim widać. Petera w jakimś stopniu to ucieszyło. Lepsza złość niż kompletna apatia. Gniew przynajmniej pokazywał, że Flash nie jest do końca pogodzony ze swoim losem. Gdyby to wszystko było dla niego obojętne, Peter miałby poważny powód do obaw.

\- Wystarczyło, że ktoś to zauważył i mój stary jest już prawie w kiciu – kontynuował, coraz bardziej się nakręcając. Peter obserwował to i słuchał ze spokojem. – Mogłem komuś powiedzieć dużo wcześniej. Nawet mnie korciło ilekroć mieliśmy w szkole wykłady o przemocy w rodzinie, ale chyba za bardzo się bałem konsekwencji, tego że trafię do domu dziecka. Ciekawe, czy moja matka nie zapiłaby się na śmierć z rozpaczy, gdybym kiedyś o tym powiedział.

O tym nie wiedział. Zastanawiało go, czemu nigdzie nie ma matki Thompsona, ale był pewien, że po prostu uciekła od męża, który najwyraźniej miał już dwie ofiary na swoim koncie.

\- Przepraszam, że cię to spotkało, Flash – powiedział ze współczuciem. Nie wyobrażał sobie jak wiele bólu Thompson znosił przez te wszystkie lata. A on jeszcze nic nie zauważył, choć dowody miał przed oczami. – Powinienem był jakoś zareagować, ale wolałem cię brać za psychopatę niż za ofiarę przemocy.

Flash popatrzył na niego i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Parker – polecił mu. – Nie ty mnie tłukłeś przez te wszystkie lata. To moja wina, że się nie stawiałem, choć od dawna miałem okazję.

\- Flash, jedynym, który ponosi tu winę, jest twój ojciec – zauważył. Jeszcze tydzień temu dodałby siebie, ale Wade pomógł mu zrozumieć, że to nie była w żadnym stopniu jego wina. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie był zły na siebie, że nie udało mu się pomóc już wiele lat temu. – Sam się nie biłeś.

\- Ale mogłem to wszystko zakończyć. – Flash złapał się za głowę i pochylił ją. Chyba już nie chciał rozmawiać.

\- Najwyraźniej nie, jeśli miałeś swoje powody – dodał jeszcze i wycofał się powoli do drzwi. – Pójdę już, żebyś mógł czytać dalej.  

\- Hej, Parker? – zatrzymał go Flash, gdy już miał wychodzić. Peter stanął w progu i popatrzył pytająco na chłopaka, który był czymś wyraźnie zmieszany. – Um… Dzięki – powiedział w końcu. – No wiesz, za słuchanie mnie. Nie jesteś ani moim terapeutą, ani moim przyjacielem, a i tak mnie słuchasz.

Peter uśmiechnął się, ciesząc się że jakoś może pomóc Flashowi, choćby słuchając go.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Przeszedł do swojego mieszkania, w którym panowała nietypowa cisza. Zwykle gdy Wade był w domu, nawet gdy spał, to telewizor był włączony, ale nie tym razem. Nie było też widać ani najemnika, ani Steve’a. Miał już wołać któregoś z nich, gdy usłyszał chrapnięcie. Zaskoczony podszedł bliżej kanapy, z której dobiegł dźwięk i zobaczył swojego chłopaka drzemiącego właśnie tam. Był skulony – wydawałoby się w jakiś bolesny sposób – dlatego nie było go widać z progu.

Czuł się trochę głupio, ale musiał przyznać, że jest trochę zazdrosny, że Deadpool spał sobie spokojnie w obecności kogoś jeszcze niż tylko jego, jak to miało miejsce dotychczas. Co oczywiście było dla niego dobre, ale i wywoływało w Peterze toksyczne uczucie, które szybko w sobie zdusił.

Wade wyglądał spokojnie, więc chyba wszystko było w porządku. Peter ucałował go w czoło i ruszył na poszukiwania Steve’a, którego znalazł w swoim gabinecie. Podobnie jak Flasha, tak i jego znalazł siedzącego w fotelu i zaczytanego.

\- Hej, Steve – przywitał się. Kapitan dopiero teraz go zauważył. Uśmiechnął się i od razu odłożył książkę na jej miejsce na półce.

\- Wcześnie wróciłeś – zauważył Steve i wstał. – Pozwoliłem sobie skorzystać z twojej biblioteczki.

\- To same naukowe książki, w dodatku na poziomie akademickim, coś z tego zrozumiałeś? – zapytał żartobliwie.

\- Może nie jestem naukowcem jak ty i Tony, ale coś tam rozumiem – wyjaśnił rozbawiony. – Jak staż?

\- W porządku, Tony znalazł mi nowego nauczyciela. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie zostanie zwerbowany przez Goblina jak poprzedni. – Steve zaśmiał się cicho, zapewne by nie obudzić najemnika. – Jak Wade?

\- Trochę osowiały, ale ogółem z nim w porządku – odparł. Peter nie wyczuł w jego głosie zmartwienia, więc też się nie przejął.

\- Widziałem, że śpi, mam nadzieję, że nie zasnął od płaczu.

\- Nie, oglądał telewizję i śmiał się jak opętany.

Peter odetchnął z ulgą. Co prawda Wade potrafił ukrywać ból za śmiechem, ale Steve raczej by coś takiego wyczuł. Miał doświadczenie z najemnikami po przejściach.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że już mu lepiej – przyznał zadowolony, ale dla pewności jeszcze raz zapytał: - Jest lepiej?

\- Kiedy przyszedłem był trochę milczący. Zapytałem go jak się czuje i jak zwykle opowiedział mi, co się wydarzyło.

\- Jak zwykle? – zdziwił się. Czy za jego plecami dochodziło do zwierzeń pomiędzy tą dwójką? Myślał, że Wade zwierzał się tylko jemu.

\- Na pewno zauważyłeś, że Wade kryje emocje raczej tylko przed obcymi.

\- Wiem, dlatego dziwię się, że robisz za powiernika – wytłumaczył i szybko dodał: – Bez obrazy.   

Zawsze mu się wydawało, że dla Wade'a nawet przyjaciel jest kimś obcym i że zwierzał się tylko Peterowi.

\- W porządku – zapewnił z uśmiechem Kapitan. – W każdym razie, Wade zawsze w takich sytuacjach pyta mnie o to samo. Czemu z nim jesteś. Chyba potrzebuje potwierdzenia, żeby mieć pewność, że nie jest jedynym, który widzi pozytywy, dlatego o to pyta, a ja mu zawsze odpowiadam.

\- I co odpowiedziałeś dzisiaj? – zapytał z ciekawością. Dobrze, że Wade miał bliskiego przyjaciela, który potrafi go wesprzeć.

\- To co zwykle.

\- Czyli? – dopytywał.

\- Że go kochasz – odparł jakby mówił o pogodzie. – Chyba uwierzył szybciej niż zwykle.

\- Wolałbym, żeby w ogóle nie musiał o to pytać – wyznał. Czuł się bezsilny z tym, że nic co robi nie pomaga Wade’owi z jego brakiem pewności siebie. A może robi za mało?

\- Myślę, że ludzie po takich przejściach jak Wade zawsze będą mieli choć najmniejsze wątpliwości – pocieszył go Steve. – Tacy ludzie postrzegają się jak zepsutych, nic nie wartych. Zwłaszcza gdy spotykają na swojej drodze kogoś, kto według nich byłby lepszym wyborem na partnera lub partnerkę od nich.

Zastanawiał się, czy Steve słyszał już z ust kogoś innego takie wątpliwości, bo brzmiał jakby nie pierwszy raz to przerabiał.

\- Spanikował na widok mojej przyjaciółki, a przecież często mówię mu, że go kocham.

Nie miał pojęcia co jeszcze mógłby zrobić, by Wade przestał się uważać za kogoś najgorszego, skoro do tej pory jego zachowanie wydawało się nie mieć na to żadnego wpływu, czego dowód dostali dziś w sklepie. Jak można przekonać kogoś takiego, że jest wspaniały? Czy jakiekolwiek słowa czy czyny miały potrzebną do tego siłę? Zaczynał się obawiać, że nie.

Ale nie szkodzi, to go nie odstraszy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Deadpool też to wiedział.   

\- Nie sądzę, że to miłosnych wyznań potrzebuje Wade – zauważył Steve. – Coś ci powiem, gdy się na siebie patrzycie, w waszych spojrzeniach jest tyle adoracji, szacunku i podziwu, że trudno tego nie zauważyć. Wade nie jest głupi, a już na pewno nie jest nieuważny. On wie, że go kochasz, widzi to. To czego mu potrzeba, to żeby zauważył, że tym najlepszym kimś, którego tak ci szuka, jest on sam.

Gdyby jeszcze wiedział, jak to zrobić najlepiej.

\- Wow, Steve, nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie romantyk – zażartował.

\- Za młodu czytałem tylko romanse mojej mamy – wyjaśnił. – Coś mi z tego zostało.

\- Dzięki, Steve – wyznał szczerze. Ta rozmowa mu pomogła, nawet bardziej niż na początku myślał.

\- Do usług. Zostawię was samych, to będzie nawet lepsze lekarstwo niż moje zapewnienia.

Steve pożegnał się, a on wrócił do najemnika, który wciąż spał. Bez żadnego wysiłku podniósł go i zaniósł do sypialni, nawet go w tym czasie nie budząc. Gdy Wade leżał już, ułożył się obok niego i po prostu patrzył na jego twarz, rozmyślając o słowach Steve’a.    

Kapitan miał rację. Był głupi myśląc, że powiedzenie Deadpoolowi raz, że jest dla niego najlepszy coś  da, skoro jeszcze przed związkiem Wade był przekonany, że jest inaczej. Nie ma nic złego w życzeniu ukochanej osoby, by miała wszystko co najlepsze, ale problem pojawia się, gdy ktoś naprawdę uważa się za najgorszą opcję i choć chce dla ukochanej osoby najlepiej, podświadomie boi się, że jego plan się powiedzie. To beznadziejna sytuacja podsycana przez irracjonalny strach, którego słowa nie zawsze wyleczą. Tak jak mówił Steve, to może nigdy nie minąć, lub minąć dopiero z czasem. Tak jak dziecko przestaje się bać potworów spod łóżka nie po tym, jak rodzic mu powie, że nic tam nie ma, ale gdy po prostu dorasta.

Może i nie mógł najemnika wyleczyć z takiego myślenia całkowicie, ale Peter obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by mu w tym pomóc. Nie miał jeszcze pojęcia jak, czy będzie częściej mówił „kocham cię”, czy zastąpi to czymś innym, ale zrobić coś, cokolwiek, by sytuacja z rana już nigdy się nie powtórzyła i żeby Wade w końcu uwierzył, że nie jest najgorszym człowiekiem, na jakiego mógł trafić.

Nie planował drzemki, ale i tak zasnął, po prostu zmęczony tym wszystkim, co dzisiaj się wydarzyło. Obudził się dopiero około piątej, gdy poczuł jak Wade się przeciąga. Natychmiast otworzył oczy i spojrzał na najemnika. Zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył jak szeroko otwiera usta ziewając.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do Deadpoola, który skończył się przeciągać i teraz leżał bezwładnie jak lalka. Wyglądał dobrze, chyba nic poważnego mu nie było, kryzys minął.

\- Dobry – odparł i znów ziewnął.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał dla pewności. Wierzył w ocenę sytuacji Steve’a, ale nie zaszkodzi zapytać osobiście.

\- Świetnie. – Zabrzmiał przekonująco przy odpowiedzi, więc Peter przytaknął ucieszony. – Wyspany. A ty?

\- Dobrze, jeśli ty też.

\- Wow, taka zależność? – zaśmiał się i usiadł, odwracając się do niego plecami.

\- Rozmawiałem z Mary Jane – poinformował najemnika, który spojrzał na niego zainteresowany. –  Powiedziała, że przeprasza cię za to, jak się na ciebie patrzyła i że poczułeś się przez nią nieswojo.

Wade był teraz zaskoczony. Chyba wziął MJ za pustą lalę, skoro tak go zdziwiła zwykła ludzka reakcja na wyrządzenie komuś krzywdy. Albo po prostu nie często spotykał się z przeprosinami za gapienie się. Pewnie oba powody na raz.  

\- To nie jej wina – odparł w końcu.

\- Ani twoja – zauważył i również wstał, przysiadając się do najemnika.

\- Chcę po prostu dla ciebie jak najlepiej, nie najgorzej – wyjaśnił otwarcie, nie unikając tematu. To był dobry znak, znaczy że był gotowy stawić czoła problemowi.  

\- Nie jesteś najgorszym wyborem, Wade. Mogłem trafić gorzej.

\- Ah tak? – zapytał niedowierzając. – Na kogo?

\- Na kogoś, kto by mnie nie szanował – zaczął wymieniać. – Kto by mnie zdradzał. Kto by mnie ranił. Kto nie miałby dla mnie czasu. Kto nie akceptowałby mojego świra na punkcie nauki. Z kim nie miałbym żadnych tematów do rozmowy. Kogoś, kogo narażałbym swoim podwójnym życiem. Kto mógłby mnie zabić. Kto nie traktowałby mnie jak księżniczkę. – Wade drgnął, słysząc ich ulubioną metaforę. – Wiem że to trudne do uwierzenia, ale wygląd to nie wszystko, Wade.

Dla Deadpoola było to ważne i nie negował tego, ale najemnik musiał zrozumieć, że z piękną twarzą czy nie, wciąż mógł być kochany czy po prostu szanowany jako człowiek i miał do tego prawo.

\- Ale mógłbyś mieć i wygląd, i szacunek – zauważył, z pewnością odnosząc się do MJ lub Gwen.

\- O czym ty mówisz, przecież je mam.

Wade zmrużył oczy, ale jego próba ukrycia wzruszenia spełzła na niczym, bo i tak się zarumienił, a zaraz potem uśmiechnął zakłopotany.

\- Zaraz obaj dostaniemy cukrzycy od tej słodyczy – stwierdził i zaśmiał się pod nosem. 

\- Ty nie dostaniesz, nie możesz być chory – przypomniał i szturchnął najemnika łokciem.  

\- Nie mów hop – ostrzegł i popatrzył mu w oczy. – Przepraszam, że się martwiłeś.

Peter uśmiechnął się i objął Deadpoola ramieniem, całując go w skroń.

\- To moja praca. Nie przejmuj się – poprosił i powtórzył pocałunek. – Kiedyś uwierzysz, że niczego więcej niż ty nie potrzebuję i nie znajdę. Popracujemy nad tym razem.

\- Brzmi nieźle. Sam też już mam dość tego emowania i tego, że chcąc jak najlepiej tylko cię martwię – wyznał ze wstydem. – Wtedy zawsze myślę, że naprawdę jestem beznadziejnym wyborem, jeśli nawet chcąc wszystko naprawić tylko to psuję.

\- Niczego nie popsułeś – zapewnił, ciesząc się, że zaczęli tę rozmowę i omawiają cały problem nieco spokojniej, po tym jak osoba trzecia też go oceniła i dała im parę rad. –  Wciąż tu jestem, prawda?

\- Nie wiem czy to zwycięstwo, czy porażka – przyznał. Rozumiał czemu dla niego może to być ciężki wybór.  

\- Zaufaj mi, zwycięstwo. Dla nas obu. – Wade oparł się o niego, drapiąc go swoją wyschniętą skórą na policzkach. Peter uścisnął mocniej najemnika, wreszcie po raz pierwszy od rana czując spokój. – Co powiesz na patrol, żeby ochłonąć i pozbyć się tej negatywnej energii? – zaproponował.

\- Będę mógł kogoś pobić? – zapytał i z nadzieją spojrzał na niego w górę.

\- Kogo tylko chcesz, pod warunkiem że będzie tym złym – zgodził się. Chciał tego czy nie, przywalenie komuś w twarz było jednak dobrą terapią.

\- Oficjalnie zostałem kupiony. – Deadpool wyprostował się i spojrzał gdzieś na ścianę. – Dość tej całej dramy, wszyscy mamy jej dość, prawda?

Peter obejrzał się, gdy Wade dalej wpatrywał się w ścianę, jakby ta miała mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Do kogo mówisz? – zapytał zmieszany.

\- Do nikogo. – odparł niewinnie, po czym rzucił się w kierunku szafy. – Kto ostatni się przebierze ten ciapa!

\- Hej, to niesprawiedliwe, już zacząłeś – zauważył i też doskoczył do szafy w poszukiwaniu swojego stroju, którego nigdzie jednak nie widział.

\- A twój strój jest na kanapie, więc lepiej się pospiesz – poinformował, już zakładając swój kostium Deadpoola.

\- Czemu go tam zostawiłeś? – zapytał wybiegając do salonu. Nie było szans, by zdążył.

\- Wąchałem go, gdy usypiałem! – zawołał z sypialni. Peter rzuciła okiem w tamta stronę i zobaczył, jak skacząc na jednej nodze najemnik usiłuje założyć spodnie.

\- Pff! – prychnął głośno, zrzucając z siebie ciuchy. – Fetyszysta.

\- Którego kochasz! – zauważył, wypowiadając to melodyjnym głosem. – Ał! Kto to tu postawił?!

Uśmiechając się, Peter pokręcił głową. Stary dobry Wade wrócił, oby na zawsze. A nawet jeśli nie… cóż, Peter wiedział na co się pisze. Dalej nie widział lepszej opcji. 

Zgodnie z prośbą, Wade rozdzielił rękawice od bluzy. Teraz Peter mógł nosić całość na sobie pod cywilnymi ciuchami. W razie nagłej sytuacji musiałby tylko założyć maskę i rękawice z wyrzutniami. Następnym czym chciałby się zająć, to usprawnienie maski i dołączenie jakiegoś aparatu, który mniej rzucałby się w oczy niż ten, który miał. Trudno nie wyglądać jak Peter Parker, gdy nosi się jego aparat.

Peter był w trakcie zakładania spodni, gdy usłyszał gwizdanie. Z uśmiechem odwrócił się do stojącego w progu Deadpoola, który poza uzbrojeniem był już gotowy do patrolu.

\- Musisz się gapić? – zapytał, nie mając jednak nic przeciwko. Nawet przestał się przebierać, by dłużej być nieco pochylonym i pozwalać swojemu chłopakowi na dłuższe podziwianie. Sam nie robił teraz nic innego. Widok Wade’a w kostiumie niesamowicie działał na jego libido.

\- A czy Ziemia musi krążyć wokół Słońca? – odpowiedział pytaniem i niewinnie podszedł bliżej, nie spuszczając oczu z wypiętego Petera.

\- Cóż, kiedyś przestanie, kiedy Słońce zamieni się w czerwonego olbrzyma i ją pochłonie – zauważył, czując się w obowiązku odpowiedzieć na to naukowo.

\- Ha! Mój pociąg do ciebie jest więc silniejszy niż pieprzona gwiazda! – ucieszył się, a Peter się zaśmiał, naciągając wreszcie strój do końca. – Wow, jeszcze lepiej.

\- Tak, tak, mój tyłek to twoje bóstwo, ale możesz się do niego pomodlić później…

\- Coraz bardziej nienawidzę tego słowa – stwierdził Wade.

\- Bo musimy iść na patrol – powiedział, kontynuując ubieranie. – Bierz Bea i Arthur, Deagielka i resztę swoich przyjaciół, będą potrzebni. Mamy naukowca do znalezienia.

\- Eh? – zdziwił się.

\- Pó… Za jakiś czas ci wytłumaczę – odparł, w porę znajdując zastępcze słowo.

\- Uratowałeś się – zauważył mijając go, by dostać się do zbrojowni.  

\- Czekaj, mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział jeszcze i podał mu komunikator od Starka. – Nowy, stare możemy wyrzucić.

Deadpool potrafił szybko dobierać uzbrojenie do swoich potrzeb, toteż nie zajęło mu to nawet trzech minut. Gotowy dołączył do Petera przy drzwiach, ale gdy tylko go zobaczył, rzucił się na niego i uwiesił na nim, pocierając się o niego głową jak jakiś kot.

\- Wade, mieliśmy iść, złaź – nakazał, choć taki uścisk był naprawdę przyjemny.

\- Nie – odmówił.

\- Chciałeś kogoś pobić – przypomniał. Sam też chciał się na kimś lub na czym wyżyć. Najlepiej na tych, którzy przetrzymywali Octaviusa.

\- Teraz chcę się poprzytulać.

\- Możemy to zrobić, jak wrócimy z patrolu – obiecał. – Już jesteśmy ubrani, szkoda byłoby to marnować.

\- Dobra.

Wade odsunął się, jednocześnie przewracając Petera, który dzięki swojemu refleksowi uniknął bolesnego upadku i na czworaka przylgnął do podłogi. Coraz wygodniej czuł się w takiej pozycji, jakby była dla niego czymś naturalnym. 

Gdy śmiejący się najemnik ruszył do drzwi, Peter nie tracił czasu i podstawił mu nogę. Deadpool poleciał prosto na zamknięte jeszcze drzwi i warknął, spoglądając z wyrzutem na swojego chłopaka.

\- Masz za swoje – stwierdził i podszedł do okna. – Widzimy się w tym samym miejscu, co zwykle.

Mieli już ustalone miejsce startowe dla patrolu. Peter wyszedł szybko przez okno, upewniając się wcześniej dzięki zmysłowi, że nikt nie patrzy i ruszył w stronę zbiegu dwóch ulic, lądując zręcznie na jednym z budynków. Ten krótki lot pomógł mu spalić nieco negatywnej energii, relaksacyjne huśtanie się na sieci było jedną z lepszych rzeczy w jego życiu, zaraz po Deadpoolu, May i przyjaciołach.

Długo nie czekał na najemnika, ale trochę się zdziwił, że zamiast na motocyklu wybrał się na miejsce skacząc po dachach i używając teleportera.

\- Bez Harleya? – zapytał, nie patrząc jednak na Wade’a, a na ulicę.

\- Nie chce mi się później po niego wracać i pamiętać, gdzie go w ogóle zostawiłem – odparł, przykucając w tej samej pozycji, co Peter. – To o co…

Najemnikowi przerwała syrena policyjna gdzieś w oddali. Obaj spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk. Jechali w ich stronę.

\- Chyba będziesz musiał poczekać z wyjaśnieniami – stwierdził, szykując się do skoku.

\- Świnie zawsze przerywają w najmniej odpowiednim momencie – zirytował się Wade i odchrząknął. – Czy Deadpool pozna tajemnicę? Tego i wielu innych rzeczy dowiecie się już w następnym odcinku! – oznajmił, starając się imitować głos telewizyjnych speakerów z lat sześćdziesiątych.

\- Cliffhangery są najgorsze.

\- Spotkałem kiedyś prawdziwego – powiedział Wade, a Peter spojrzał na niego pytająco. Radiowóz był coraz bliżej. – Miał na imię Cliff, a na nazwisko Hanger, prawie spadł z budynku. To dopiero ironia, eh?

\- Wymyśliłeś to sobie, prawda? – zapytał sceptycznie.

\- Powiedz to tym wszystkim panom Hangerom, którym starzy postanowili wyciąć nieśmieszny żart, a których znajdziesz w książce telefonicznej. 

\- Huh, a ja kiedyś myślałem, że posiadanie imienia i nazwiska na tę samą literę, to tragedia.

\- Przynajmniej na drugie masz Benjamin, a nie Patrick – zauważył. Radiowóz wyjechał zza rogu i przemknął obok nich. – Ty przodem.

\- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz. – Peter włączył komunikator i skoczył z dachu, ruszając za radiowozem.

\- Nie jestem jakiś kulturalny czy coś, po prostu chcę mieć dobry widok – odparł Deadpool. Czasami jego głos był przerywany, gdy się teleportował, ale Peter nie miał najmniejszych problemów ze zrozumieniem go.

\- Mogłem się domyślić.

Wade o dziwo nie miał żadnych problemów z dotrzymaniem mu tempa. Szło mu chyba nawet lepiej niż na motocyklu. Jadąc ulicą musiał unikać innych samochodów i ludzi, skacząc po budynkach miał tyle samo przestrzeni co Peter, a teleporter, z którego korzystał w zasadzie instynktownie, jedna ręką wciąż nastawiając współrzędne, ułatwiał mu dostawanie się na wyższe budynki. Peter był pod wrażeniem i prawie wpadł przez to w jeden bilbord, gdy się zapatrzył na najemnika.

\- Gapiłeś się – zauważył Wade chichocząc z zadowoleniem.

\- Wcale nie! – zaprzeczył, starając się wyglądać, jakby lądowanie na bilbordzie było zaplanowane od samego początku.  

\- Nie bądź taki wstydliwy, to mi schlebia. To nie jest początek naszej historii, nie musisz udawać, że ci się nie podobam, żeby sprawiać wrażenie, że ta historia to nie czyste PWP.

\- Przestań być taki seksowny w takim razie – stwierdził, ruszając dalej za radiowozem.

\- Wiedziałem, że o to chodziło!

\- Policja nam ucieka – zauważył. Trochę za dużo czasu spędził na tym bilbordzie.

\- Trudno, niech też kogoś złapią. Statystyki mają przez nas gorsze, chcesz być przyczyną bezrobocia, Spiedy, eh? Chcesz?

\- Biegnij, a nie gadasz – polecił mu, nieco przyspieszając, by na pewno nie stracić radiowozu z oczu.

\- Proszę cię, rozmawiasz z ekspertem od biadolenia i robienia tysięcy innych rzeczy. Pokonałbym grupę tysiąca przeciwników rozmawiając jednocześnie przez telefon.

\- I tańcząc przy okazji kankana?

\- Mhm, jeśli byłoby trzeba.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – stwierdził.

\- Z innych wiadomości, woda jest mokra, a Spidey ma najlepszy…

\- Tyłek na świecie? – dokończył i zatrzymał się, gdy i radiowóz to zrobił, stając przed bankiem. Ekstra, dawno nie mieli napadu na bank.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć „styl”. I kto tu ma obsesję?

Wade teleportował się zaraz obok niego i spojrzał na sytuację dziejącą się na ulicy. Na miejscu były już dwa inne radiowozy, ale żadnych specjalnych jednostek.

\- Ah, stare dobre czasy, kiedy to ja odwalałem całą robotę, a ty chowałeś się po kątach – westchnął z nostalgią Deadpool. – Może zrobimy znowu to samo?

\- Też chcę skopać parę tyłków – powiedział, nie mając zamiaru rezygnować z dobrej akcji.

\- Po co będziesz bił obce tyłki, jeśli masz mój? – zapytał oburzony. – Dasz mi parę klapsów, a ja zajmę się tymi złolami sam, co ty na to?

\- Aaa… nie – odmówił. – Załatwimy ich razem. Ale klapsy mogę ci dać.

\- Zwycięstwo!

\- Hej, to Spiderman i Deadpool! – zawołał jeden z gapiów w dole.

\- Ekhem, DEADPOOL i Spiderman! – poprawił tego kogoś Wade. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że to brzmi lepiej!

\- Nie mieli nic złego na myśli – zapewnił go Peter, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Chodźmy załatwić złodziei zanim się dowiedzą, że tu jesteśmy.

\- Ten koleś wisi mi przeproszenie na piśmie – nie odpuszczał najemnik. – W trzech kopiach! Słyszałeś?! W trzech kopiach!

Peter przewrócił oczami i przeskoczył na dach budynku banku, nie kłopocząc się nawet z siecią. Wylądował bez żadnych problemów, przy akompaniamencie zdumionych westchnień.

\- Ja też chcę! – zawołał Wade i spróbował tego samego.

Deadpool był skoczny, ale gdy odbił się od krawędzi budynku, pokonał tylko połowę dystansu nim zaczął spadać. Peter chciał go złapać siecią, ale najemnik na szczęście postanowił nie powtarzać sytuacji z wieży Avengers i teleportował się na dach, nim wpadł na radiowóz pod sobą.

Ukłonił się jeszcze gapiom i razem z Peterem wszedł do środka banku. Mieli pecha, byli obecni zakładnicy i to dużo pomimo stosunkowo późnej godziny na załatwianie spraw w banku. Złodziei za to było tylko czterech, wszyscy w kominiarkach, kamizelkach kuloodpornych i uzbrojeni w karabiny automatyczne.

Kolejnym problemem było położenie zakładników. Byli rozdzieleni na trzy grupy, więc jakiekolwiek strzelanie na oślep mogłoby się skończyć niepotrzebną śmiercią, której zdecydowanie chcieli uniknąć.

Peter i Wade przyczaili się przy jednym z wyjść do głównej sali, gdzie wszyscy byli zgromadzeni, po czym zaczęli planować.

\- Ktoś musi być w skarbcu – zauważył najemnik, wyjmując swojego wiernego Desert Eagla. – Nie staliby jak kołki, gdyby kogoś nie było.

\- Więc jest ich co najmniej pięciu. – Peter nie miał pojęcia, jak załatwić ich wszystkich bez ryzykowania czyjegoś zdrowia. – Jakieś pomysły?

\- Mógłbym ich wszystkich załatwić strzałem w łeb – zaproponował. – Ale to dawny ja. Dobry Wade nie robi już takich rzeczy.

\- Mógłbym z góry załatwić dwóch siecią, ale wciąż pozostaje dwóch innych. Dałbyś radę wystrzelić im karabiny z ręki?

\- Czy ty myślisz, że to jakiś film o dzikim zachodzie? – zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Cóż…

\- Mógłbym – przerwał mu. – Ale upadająca broń mogłaby wystrzelić.

\- Ktoś musiałby zostać przynętą – zauważył Peter. – Najlepiej ktoś, kto będzie się znajdował z dala od zakładników.

\- Hej, chyba nie myślisz… Szlag!

Peter zaczął się wspinać na sufit, starając się nie zostać zauważonym. Przestępcy byli na szczęście zbyt skupieni na patrzeniu, czy policja ich nie szturmuje i czy zakładnicy nie robią czegoś nieodpowiedniego, by go zauważyć.

\- Spiderman – usłyszał zdumiony szept.

Szybko spojrzał w dół. Jedna kobieta go zauważyła i choć starała się być cicho, najbliżej stojący mężczyzna ją usłyszał.

\- Co powiedziałaś? – warknął, podchodząc do niej. Kobieta szybko przestała patrzeć w górę.

\- Ja nie…

Przestępca nawet nie pozwolił jej się wytłumaczyć, wycelował w nią z karabinu, a pajęczy zmysł Petera zaczął wariować.

\- Cholera – przeklął Wade. On nie potrzebował ostrzeżeń, by wiedzieć, że zaraz zacznie się krwawa jatka.

Peter nie zastanawiał się ani sekundy, wystrzelił sieć i wyrwał nią karabin mężczyźnie, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę.

\- To Spiderman! – krzyknął jeden i razem z resztą zaczęli do niego celować.

\- Witam – przywitał się i uskoczył, gdy kilkadziesiąt pocisków na raz poleciało w jego stronę.

\- Czekaj! – Strzały ustały, a mężczyźni zbiegli się do siebie, by chronić nawzajem swoje plecy. – On nie pracuje sam, gdzieś tu jest też…

\- Deadpool! – krzyknął Wade, teleportując się nad przestępcami, by wskoczyć prosto w nich. – Yeah!

By ułatwić swojemu chłopakowi zadanie, Peter powalił przy użyciu sieci dwóch facetów, a najemnik wyjął katany i zamachnął się na dwóch pozostałych, którzy byli tak zszokowani jego nagłym pojawieniem się, że nie zdążyli w porę zareagować. Ostrze weszły w ludzkie ciało jak w masło. Jeden z mężczyzn stracił całą dłoń, drugiemu Wade przeciął karabin na pół, po czym doskoczył do kolesia i kopnął go w pierś, posyłając go duszącego się na ziemię.

Gdy pozostali dwaj chcieli do niego strzelić, Peter zeskoczył ze ściany i wylądował na ich rękach, łamiąc je w łokciach jakby właśnie stanął na jakichś gałązkach.

\- Przepraszam, to bolało? – zapytał z fałszywą troską. Złapał obu mężczyzn za głowy i uderzył nimi o siebie, pozbawiając ich przytomności. – To było proste.

\- Zapomnieliście o kimś!

\- Kevin! – wrzasnął przerażony Wade, nim dostał parę strzałów w pierś i padł nieruchomo na ziemię.

Spoglądając na krwawiącego najemnika, Peter podniósł ręce do góry, gdy piąty koleś, ten który zapewne był w skarbcu, zaczął do niego podchodzić po tym, jak strzelił do jego chłopaka.

\- O mój boże, zabiłeś Deadpoola. Ty draniu! – powiedział piskliwym głosem.

\- Nawet miesiąca nie spędziłeś na ulicy i już będziesz martwy – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, mierząc do niego z broni i ignorując jego żarty. Wymagająca widownia. – Wybrałeś zły zawód, Spidey.

\- Błagam, zostały mi cztery dni do emerytury! – powiedział spanikowanym, cofając się coraz bardziej.

\- Pa, pa, pajączku.

\- Nie mogę patrzeć! – oznajmił.

Peter zasłonił oczy, ale i tak spoglądał przez palce, jak przestępca staje obok zabitego Deadpoola, który nagle złapał go za nogę. Facet wrzasnął przerażony, ale nie zdążył strzelić. Wade przewrócił go i szybko sam wstał, odcinając kolejnemu kolesiowi rękę, w której ten trzymał broń.

\- Już myślałem, że nie wstaniesz – wyznał Peter, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Dobry byłem, eh? – zapytał dumny z siebie, wkładając sobie palce do ran po pociskach. – A Oscar wędruje do…

\- Jak?! – wrzasnął pomimo bólu przestępca.

\- Odgrywałem scenkę – wyjaśnił mu Deadpool. – Catherine O’Hara mdleje po tej sławnej kwestii. Czy ty telewizji w domu nie miałeś?

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, zbyt zajęty trzymaniem się za kikut, który mu pozostał.  

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że blefuję? – spytał najemnik, pozbywając się krwi z katan.

\- Oddychałeś – zauważył zadowolony z tego, że nie dał się nabrać. Przez moment naprawdę myślał, że Deadpool nie żyje, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że strzały w pierś niewiele mu robią.

\- Kurwa, myślałem, że wyeliminowałem ten błąd. Akademio, za rok będziesz moja!

Policja musiała zauważyć, że zagrożenie już minęło, bo weszli do środka, a zaraz za nimi sanitariusze, którzy zajęli się rannymi przestępcami i zszokowanymi zakładnikami.  

\- Listy z podziękowaniami wysyłajcie do wieży Avengers! – zawołał Deadpool, gdy razem z Peterem wychodzili tą samą drogą, którą weszli. – To było super!

\- Praca zespołowa na najwyższym poziomie – stwierdził Peter.

\- A, a, a! Taka będzie dopiero, gdy przywalimy komuś jednocześnie w gębę.

\- Czy to wyzwanie? – zapytał. Tak się czuł, nie mógł się doczekać tego szukania dogodnej okazji.

\- Może być. – Wyszli na dach i przysiedli na krawędzi, obserwując ludzi w dole. Zaczęto już wyprowadzać zakładników i tych przestępców, którzy stracili kończyny. Czy takich też się skuwało, zastanawiał się. – To co z tym naukowcem?

\- Zaginął…

\- Spiderman, Deadpool! – krzyknął ktoś z dołu. Był to jeden z policjantów, stojący przy radiowozie. – Strzelanina na Bronxie!

\- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi – westchnął Wade, powoli się niecierpliwiąc. – Czy to jakiś sposób na przytrzymanie fabuły w miejscu?

\- Raczej przypadek.

\- Dupa, nie przypadek, tutaj nic nie jest przypadkiem.

Peter zaśmiał się i razem z Deadpoolem ruszyli do następnego miejsca przestępstwa. Sam zaczął przestać wierzyć w przypadek, gdy kolejne afery zaczęły mu przerywać w półsłowa. Jakoś nie miał ochoty dzielić się całą historią w trakcie lotu, by nie rozpraszać siebie ani Wade’a, dlatego chciał to zrobić na spokojnie, ale jakoś nie mieli okazji. Wyjątkowo tego dnia zdawali się przyciągać przestępców jak magnes. Martwiło go to, bo nie mieli okazji poszukać Otto, a ten mógł nie mieć za wiele czasu.

Maraton dobiegł końca dopiero po dziesiątej w nocy. Peter dopiero co skończył oplatać siecią dwóch kolesi, którzy włamywali się do sklepu, podczas gdy Deadpool rozglądał się, czy na pewno nikt im już nie przeszkodzi w rozmowie.

Po oddaleniu się trochę od miejsca przestępstwa, usiedli na jednym z wyższych budynków i westchnęli głośno. Walczyli praktycznie non stop od kilku godzin i nawet im zmęczenie dawało się już we znaki. Mimo to obaj byli zadowoleni z tego, jak patrol wypadł. Dawno nie mieli tak pełnych od roboty rąk, ale zmęczenie tym wywołane było tak przyjemne, że nie mieli co narzekać.

Po takich patrolach Peter jeszcze bardziej cieszył się z zostania superbohaterem. Uratowali dziś tyle ludzi, usłyszeli tyle podziękowań, że mogłoby im starczyć do końca życia, a mimo to nie mieli dość. Uratowanie dzisiaj Otto byłoby zwieńczeniem tego udanego dnia.

\- To co z tym naukowcem? – zapytał Wade.

\- Cóż…

Obaj jęknęli sfrustrowani, gdy jakieś dziwne stukanie mu przerwało.

\- To chyba jakiś żart! – wrzasnął najemnik i stanął na nogi. – Dajcie mi broń.

\- Masz broń – przypomniał mu, wskazując na kaburę przy pasie.

Klnąc pod nosem, Wade wyciągnął pistolet i przystawił go sobie do głowy. Peter szybko się podniósł, chcąc mu go wyrwać.

\- Zastrzelę się, przysięgam! – groził obłąkanym głosem.

\- Odłóż broń, ty wariacie! – domagał się Peter, szarpiąc się z nim bez użycia pajęczej siły, ale ponieważ nie przynosiło to rezultatów, postanowił jednak z niej skorzystać. Wyrwał najemnikowi broń, łamiąc mu przy okazji nadgarstek, ale przynajmniej oszczędził mu śmierci. – Zwariowałeś, czy co?

\- Zaraz zwariuję jeszcze bardziej – stwierdził i poszedł na drugą stronę budynku, gdzie dźwięk był najgłośniejszy. – No chyba, kurwa, nie.

Peter dołączył do niego i spojrzał w dół. Jakiś koleś nieudolnie rzucał cegłami w szybę wystawy sklepowej.

\- Widzisz to co ja? – zapytał, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje.

\- Czy on jest jakiś upośledzony? – zapytał Wade. – Dla takiej płotki nie usłyszałem najgorętszej ploteczki tego dnia?

\- Mój nauczyciel ze stażu zaginął, zadowolony? – zapytał zirytowany tym, że wciąż wiedział o tym tylko on.

\- Jajks, to niedobrze – stwierdził.

\- Zajmijmy się tym klaunem to powiem ci coś nawet gorszego – westchnął, przypominając sobie o Goblinie.  Aż dziwne, że na niego nie wpadli dzisiaj, ale noc jeszcze młoda, wciąż mogli to zrobić, zwłaszcza jeśli znajdą Otto.

\- Co ty na to, żeby walnąć go jednocześnie, tak jak rozmawialiśmy wcześniej? – zaproponował z podekscytowaniem Deadpool.

\- Może nie bijmy gościa bez powodu?

\- Przerwał ci, dla mnie to dobry powód.

\- Obiektywnego powodu – doprecyzował i zeskoczył na dół, a Wade zaraz za nim.

Gdy facet, na oko dwudziestoletni, chciał znowu rzucić w szybę jedną z przygotowanych wcześniej cegieł, Peter wylądował tuż przed nim, a Deadpool teleportował się w tym samym czasie.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, zadowoleni z tej synchronizacji, nim skupili się na chłopaku, który zaskoczony tym nagłym pojawieniem się dwóch bohaterów, cofnął się szybko, potykając się przy okazji o cegły.

\- Okej, nie wiem co planujesz, ale musisz popracować nad uderzeniem – powiedział mu Wade. – Rzucasz jak dwuletnie dziecko. Bez rąk! Tak zły jesteś, lepiej zastanów się nad swoim życiem.

Facet nie odpowiedział, wpatrywał się w nich tylko zszokowany, przeskakując ze wzrokiem z jednego na drugiego. Peter poczuł się nieco niezręcznie.

\- Um… wszystko w porządku? – spytał nieco zmartwiony i popatrzył na najemnika. – Nie uderzyłeś go chyba, nie?

\- Ja?! Nawet go nie dotknąłem – usprawiedliwił się Wade.  – Może to jedna z tych zabawek, które trzeba potrząsnąć albo ścisnąć w konkretnym miejscu, żeby przemówiła?

\- To człowiek.

Najemnik wzruszył ramionami.

\- To co?

\- Dobra, potrząśnij nim – zgodził się. – Tylko nie za mocno, nie chcemy mu zrobić z mózgu shake’a.

\- Jedno braintini, wstrząśnięte, niezmieszane! – oznajmił.   

Gdy tylko Wade podniósł gościa za kołnierz, mężczyzna zaczął nadawać bardzo szybko, praktycznie bez przerw na wzięcie oddechu. Przysłuchiwali mu się zmieszani, starając się zrozumieć, co mówi, ale na marne. Przestępca zdecydowanie nie mówił po angielsku.

\- Brzmi jak klińgoński – stwierdził Deadpool i zrobił wielkie oczy. – To kosmita!

Peter przewrócił oczami. To nie był pierwszy kosmita jakiego spotykali, skąd ta reakcja? Cofnęli się nagle do Roswell w czterdziestym siódmym?

\- To francuski, idioto, nie klingoński – poprawił go i dał mu znać, by postawił mężczyznę na ziemi. –Czy ty czasem nie powinieneś znać francuskiego?

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na Francuza? – oburzył się. – Jestem Kanadyjczykiem! Stworzonym z zimna, syropu klonowego i urodzonym przez łosia. 

\- W kraju, gdzie jednym z języków urzędowych jest francuski – przypomniał. Niezbyt interesował się Kanadą, ale ten szczegół jeszcze pamiętał ze szkoły. 

\- Jestem z Kolumbii Brytyjskiej, wiec możesz mi possać – odpyskował Wade i skrzyżowało ręce na piersi. Peter spiorunował go wzrokiem, aż najemnik pękł. – Dobra.

Wade zaczął coś mówić po francusku, robiąc to znacznie powoli niż mężczyzna i z większymi przerwami na zastanowienie się nad kolejnym zdaniem. Bez względu jednak na to, jakie słowa wychodziły z jego ust, przestępca dalej wpatrywał się w nich zdezorientowany.

\- Czemu to nie działa? – zapytał Peter.

\- W Kanadzie używa się innego francuskiego, a ja wyszedłem z wprawy – wyjaśnił Deadpool poddając się. – Nie jestem pewien, czy nie zapytałem go właśnie o to ile kosztuje croissant i wino. Bo wiesz, Francuzi jedzą i piją tylko to. I sypiają z białą flagą pod poduszką. 

\- No to pech – stwierdził. Co mieli zrobić teraz? Nawet nie wiedzieli co dokładnie ten koleś chciał zrobić. Równie dobrze to mogła być jakaś pomyłka, a nie chciał niepotrzebnie ciągać biedaka po posterunkach policji.

Mężczyzna znowu się odezwał, mówiąc równie szybko co ostatnio. Wade warknął zły i popchnął faceta na maskę samochodu, który był zaparkowany obok.   

\- Angielski, skurwysynu! Umiesz go?! – wrzasnął, a mężczyzna zamarł momentalnie.

Peter uśmiechnął się, nie wiedział jednak co rozbawiło go bardziej, tekst, czy zszokowana twarz przestępcy, na którą jednak po chwili wdarł się szeroki uśmiech. Facet znów zaczął mówić. Z tego potoku słów Peter wyłapał tylko trzy znajome: „ _Pulp Fiction_ ” i „oui” wypowiedziane pytającym, ale jednocześnie rozentuzjazmowanym tonem. 

\- Hej, coś tam rozumie – ucieszył się Deadpool. – I zna klasyki. Ale schodzimy z tematu. Angielski?!

Na nic były prośby najemnika, mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie umiał w ogóle angielskiego. Tym bardziej dziwiło to, co on tu w ogóle robił, w samym centrum Nowego Jorku.

\- A srać na to – machnął ręką Wade i odwrócił się do Petera. – Zostawmy go policji, niech się oni męczą.

\- Czekaj, spróbujmy Google – zaproponował. To była ostatnia szansa.

Przykucnął z włączonym mikrofonem przy przestępcy i zachęcił go do mówienia. O dziwo facet mówił powoli, żeby Google mogło go zrozumieć.

Gdy słowa się nagrały, Peter przetłumaczył je.

\- Czy masz pożyczyć ogórka – przeczytał. – Co?

\- No to się wyjaśniło – powiedział z ironią Wade i znów zwrócił się do mężczyzny. – Nie mamy O-GÓR-KA.

Facet przez moment na nich patrzył, a potem znowu zaczął gadać, jakby jeszcze się nie zorientował, że nic nie rozumieją. 

\- Poddaję się – stwierdził Peter. Był cierpliwy, ale nie aż tak.

\- Ja też.

Cokolwiek mężczyzna mówił teraz, wyglądało to na protestowanie. Podniósł się szybko z ziemi i sięgnął do kieszeni. Ręka Wade’a natychmiast powędrowała do kabury, ale Peter wiedział, że koleś nic im nie zrobi. Zmysł miał rację, bo zamiast broni, Francuz wyjął notes i długopis, które wyciągnął w ich stronę, patrząc na nich z nadzieją.

\- O, on chce autograf – zauważył Wade, odbierając rzeczy i składając autograf.  Mężczyzna przytaknął. – Pewnie przyleciał z daleka, żeby nas spotkać i tak chciał zwrócić naszą uwagę. Czy to nie miłe, takie zaangażowanie u fana. Hej, możesz chcesz kupić licencjonowane produkty, np. taki breloczek?

Najemnik podał mu notes, żeby teraz on się wpisał, a sam wyciągnął z kieszeni pasa pęk breloczków z logiem Deadpoola.

\- Nosisz to ze sobą? – zdziwił się, zapisując niezgrabnie swój pseudonim. Czuł się dziwnie dając autograf.

\- Pięć dolców, koleś. – Wade zignorował jego pytanie. Cofnął rękę z brelokami, gdy Francuz próbował je złapać. 

\- Trzy – zaproponował łamanym angielskim.

\- W dupę sobie wsadź trzy, pięć i ani centa mniej! – postanowił najemnik.

\- Dwa? – spróbował znowu, pokazując palcami.

\- Dobra, masz za darmo – zgodził się uradowany tym, że ktoś w ogóle chce jego breloczek. Wcisnął go siłą do ręki mężczyzny, zanim ten zdążył się rozmyślić. – Pochwal się kolegom we Francji i w ogóle.

\- Jesteś beznadziejnym biznesmenem – stwierdził Peter z uśmiechem.

\- Zamknij się, ciekawe jak tobie by poszło? A poza tym, opowie o tym kolegom i przyjedzie ich więcej.

\- Więcej breloczków za darmo.

\- Merci – podziękował Francuz, kłaniając się prawie że w pół nim z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach się oddalił.

\- To zrozumiałem – pochwalił się Wade.

\- To nawet ja zrozumiałem.

\- Lepiej zacznij gadać zanim jakiś Niemiec zacznie kraść dzieciom cukierki – zasugerował. – Na pocieszenie dodam, że niemiecki rozumiem perfekcyjnie.

\- Co za szczęście – powiedział z ironią, po czym westchnął, podchodząc do dopiero co „atakowanego” sklepu, o ścianę którego się oparł. – Tony powiedział mi dzisiaj na stażu, że tym który kradł jego sprzęt był mój nauczyciel Otto Octavius.

\- Przyłapali go? – spytał Wade, stając obok niego. Peter był mu wdzięczny za powagę.

\- Był nieuważny przy ostatniej kradzieży. Albo celowo zostawił wskazówkę. – Peterowi ciężko mówiło się źle o kimś, z kim spędzał tyle czasu. – Ale nie sądzę, by robił to wszystko z własnej woli. Nie byłoby go stać na tych wszystkich najemników, no i po co mu te wszystkie rzeczy?

\- Więc kto by mu to zlecił? Bo chyba masz podejrzanego?

\- Tak, mam. – Peter mógł przysiąc, że przez chwile słyszy śmiech Goblina gdzieś nad głową. – Sądzę, że to był Goblin.

\- Goblin? – zdziwił się.

\- Na pewno będzie szukał zemsty, prędzej czy później – wytłumaczył mu. – Pokrzyżowaliśmy jego plany, pierwsza zemsta na tobie się nie powiodła, a Norman jest dość szalony, by spróbować znowu i dość inteligentny, by z pomocą Otto zbudować te wszystkie roboty, z którymi walczyliśmy. Miałby też na to wszystko pieniądze.

\- Na pewno ma to sens, ale czemu nie miałby zaatakować samodzielnie? – spytał. – Nie wie, że jesteś Spidermanem, nie ma się czego bać.

\- Na pewno boi się ciebie, bo już go raz pokonałeś. Zauważył, że nie ma do czynienia z głupkiem, więc teraz otwarcie nie zaatakuje. Harry mógł mu powiedzieć, że mam staż u Starka, więc znalazł sobie kogoś w Stark Industries, kto mógłby mu dostarczać więcej informacji o mnie. Padło na Otto, bo jest nieśmiały i bezbronny, łatwy do zmuszenia do robienia czegoś wbrew woli. To na pewno Goblin.

\- Okej – przytaknął mu Wade. – To Goblin.

Nie miał pojęcia czemu, ale to potwierdzenie jego teorii trochę go uspokoiło. Być może za bardzo się nakręcał na to wszystko, ale ciężko było tego nie robić, gdy chodziło o psychopatę, który w dodatku był ojcem jego najlepszego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Goblin go przerażał, jego powrót także i chyba nigdy już się to nie zmieni. Norman był tym, czym mógłby stać się Wade, gdyby nie miał w swoim życiu potrzebnego wsparcia. Kolejny powód, by się go obawiać.

\- Chodźmy poszukać Otto – zaproponował, odpychając się od ściany. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może nie wpadną na Goblina, choć pewnie byłaby to dobra opcja. Im szybciej się go pozbędą, tym lepiej.

\- Mamy w ogóle jakiś ślad, gdzie go widzieli ostatnio? Wiesz, ciężko kogoś szukać bez niczego, nawet tacy geniusze jak ja potrzebują wskazówek.

Peter uśmiechnął się. Świadomie czy nie, tym jednym tekstem Deadpool poprawił mu humor.   

\- Mają elektroniczny ślad jego włamania do systemu – wyjaśnił. – Gdy tylko go odkryli poszli złapać Otto, ale nie było go w domu, nie przyszedł też do pracy. Nie mogą go póki co nigdzie znaleźć, a Tony zaszył się cały wściekły w swojej zbrojowni.

\- Stark przeszukał już jego mieszkanie? – spytał. Razem zaczęli iść ulicą, jakby widok dwóch superbohaterów nie był niczym niezwykłym.

\- Skoro byli tam po niego, to chyba tak – odpowiedział. – A co?

\- Chyba nie wystarczy, Spidey.

\- Zapytam – zaproponował i wyjął nowy komunikator. Będzie musiał usunąć stary z wyrzutni.  

\- Jakieś sukcesy w sprawie Otto, Spidey?

Coraz więcej osób go tak nazywało. Chyba się przyjęło.

\- Mieliśmy ręce pełne roboty do tej pory, ale zabieramy się za poszukiwania – odparł, spoglądając na najemnika. – Dzwonimy właśnie w tej sprawie.

\- Przeszukałeś mieszkanie Otto? – wtrącił się Wade.

\- Przeskanowałem je i to wszystko. Jakichś ważniejszych śladów poszukamy, jak Tasha wróci z Buckym z Rosji.

To dlatego dzisiaj do nich dzwonił. Nie dziwne, byli parą jednych z najlepszych jeśli nie najlepszych szpiegów na świecie, zwłaszcza gdy zaczęli pracować razem.

\- Ekhem, czy nie zapomniałeś, że masz do dyspozycji najlepszego najemnika na świecie? – przypomniał nieskromnie. – Przejście na stronę dobra nie pozbawiło mnie mojej przenikliwości.

\- Czego? – zapytał zdezorientowany Tony.

\- Cii – uciszył go szybko najemnik.

\- Okej, możecie sprawdzić to miejsce, ale wątpię, że coś znajdziecie.

Peter nie miał takich wątpliwości. Nie widział Deadpoola w trakcie intensywnych poszukiwań jakiejś zaginionej osoby, ale nie byłby taki sławny, gdyby nie był dobry.  

\- Komu zlecał transport? – spytał Wade, wyciągając kolejne potrzebne mu informacje.

\- Jakiejś grupie najemników nazywających się Czerwone Kosy.

\- Phi! – parsknął śmiechem. Jakiś bezdomny siedzący na ulicy, spojrzał na nich zaskoczony.

\- Znasz ich? – dopytywał Tony. – Dobrzy są?

\- Yyeyee? – odparł bez przekonania. – Dobrzy w transporcie, ale słabi w zabijaniu. Co nie powinno dziwić, gdy wie się, że pobierali nauki w szkole dla Szturmowców. Trochę sobie liczą, ale nie są znowuż tacy drogi.

\- Mimo wszystko wątpię, by Otto było na nich stać. Nie płaciłem mu AŻ tyle.

\- Wow, nie zatrudniaj się nigdy u niego, nie będzie ci dobrze płacił – ostrzegł niby szeptem, ale tak blisko komunikatora, by Stark usłyszał.  

\- Czyli na pewno Otto ma kogoś nad sobą – zauważył Peter. To potwierdzało jego teorię o Goblinie.    

\- Jeśli nie mieszka na ostatnim piętrze, to tak – zgodził się Wade.

\- Wyślę wam adres, Kapitan przyjedzie z kluczem.

Kapitan? Spojrzeli na siebie z Wadem zdziwieni, ale Tony nie wyjaśnił, czemu to będzie akurat Steve, bo się rozłączył. Kilka sekund później adres pojawił się w skrzynce odbiorczej telefonu najemnika.

\- Kawał drogi, ale możemy polecieć – zasugerował podekscytowany Wade, ale jego zapał osłabł, gdy Peter w ogóle nie zareagował. – Spidey?  

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest Goblin – wyznał, zaskakując tym samym najemnika.

\- Czemu?

\- Jestem… - zawahał się. Był zawstydzony tym, że się tak po prostu boi kogoś, kto nie powinien już Stanowic dla niego zagrożenia. – Jestem przerażony jego powrotem. Czuję się przez to głupio.

\- Hej, nie ma w tym nic złego – zapewnił Wade, przybliżając się do niego i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Jako Spiderman i Deadpool nie mogli sobie okazywać tyle czułości, ile by chcieli. – Porwał cię i prawie zabił, każdy by się bał na twoim miejscu.

Deadpool pewnie miał rację, ale to wcale nie sprawiało, że czuł się ze swoim lękiem lepiej.

\- Ty też?

\- Gdybym mógł umrzeć, jasne – zgodził się.

\- Nie rozumiem tego – wyznał. – Jestem teraz dość silny, by zatrzymać samochód. By przebić się przez metal, a mimo to gdy mam przed oczami spotkanie z Goblinem, widzę tylko tę paskudną maskę i słyszę jego śmiech, które są niemal paraliżujące. Boję się nie tylko jego, ale też tego, że gdy przyjdzie z nim walczyć, to nie będę w stanie tego zrobić i znów będę tylko przerażonym, przywiązanym do krzesła nastolatkiem.

\- Hej. Obronię cię – obiecał, unosząc maskę do góry, by Peter mógł mu popatrzeć w oczy. – Tak jak zrobiłem to ostatnim razem. Nie pozwolę, by Goblin znów cię dopadł. Obiecuję.

Stać go było tylko na to, by przytaknąć. Dalej się bał, ale czuł się lepiej z faktem, że w razie czego będzie miał pomoc i nie będzie walczył sam. Że też wcześniej nie wziął tego pod uwagę. Razem z Wadem byli nie do zatrzymania w duecie, Goblin nie będzie miał z nimi szans.

\- Znowu wchodzimy na terytorium angstu – zauważył nagle najemnik. – Uciekajmy!

Wade zaczął biec, a Peter za nim, uśmiechając się pod maską. Będzie dobrze.

Będzie dobrze.

Posiłkując się trochę metrem jadącym nad ulicą i samochodami, dotarli pod wysłany przez Starka adres. Otto mieszkał w miłej okolicy w Chealsea. Mieszkańcy byli pogrążeni we śnie, dlatego Kapitan czekający przy swoim motocyklu bardzo się wyróżniał, stojąc pod jednym z domów mieszkalnych.

\- Stevie, kopę lat! – zawołał Deadpool i uściskał Kapitana na powitanie.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Wade – odparł Steve i wymienił z Peterem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. – Spiderman.

\- Kapitanie. – Skinął głową. – Tony nie ma nikogo innego do pilnowania kluczy do mieszkania złodzieja jego sprzętu?

\- Właśnie przez to, że to sprawka Otto jest taki ostrożny – wyjaśnił, wciąż tkwiąc w uścisku najemnika. – Tony trochę spanikował i nie ufa teraz za bardzo nawet szefowi swojej ochrony. Dlatego to ja mam klucze.

\- Otwórzmy więc ten prezent – popędził ich Wade, podbiegając do drzwi. – Szybko, szybko.

\- Chyba mu przeszło – zauważył szeptem Steve.

\- Na pewno – zgodził się z nim Peter.

\- O czym tak szepczecie?! Mam nadzieję, że nie umawiacie się na randkę, bo ja też chcę wziąć w niej udział.

\- Nie będzie żadnej randki – odmówił mu od razu Steve.

\- Jasne, Bucky byłby zazdrosny – uświadomił sobie.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem.

\- Zerwaliście?! – przeraził się i momentalnie posmutniał. – Przykro mi.

Kapitan tylko pokręcił głową i razem z Peterem podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je kluczem. Wade od razu wślizgnął się do środka, a oni zaraz za nim. Peter był szczególnie podekscytowany, bo chciał zobaczyć Wade’a przy pracy detektywistycznej. Widział już próbkę jego możliwości, ale pierwszy raz miał oglądać tak ważne szukanie śladów i to osoby, która praktycznie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.  

Chociaż to głównie Deadpool miał szukać śladów, razem ze Stevem też się rozglądali. Mieszkanie Otto było przytulne i pełne ciepłych barw. Meble nie wyglądały na drogie, za to używane, jakby naukowiec nie zamierzał zostawać tu na długo, więc nie kłopotał się z lepszymi rzeczami.

Nie bardzo wiedział na co zwracać uwagę, więc patrzył na wszystko, co wpadło mu w oko. Zauważył między innymi brak jakichkolwiek roślin, zdjęć rodziny czy innych ozdób. Otto mieszkał sam, bo nie widać było śladu innych domowników czy zwierząt. Wszystko było też nieco zakurzone, doktor chyba nie miał czasu na sprzątanie, przynajmniej niezbyt częste.

Podczas gdy oni zostali nieco w tyle, Wade zdążył zadomowić się w kuchni. Zostawiono brudne naczynia w zlewie, a na kuchence stała patelnia z jedzeniem. Najemnik właśnie go próbował.

\- Za mało soli – stwierdził po chwili i przeszedł dalej, do salonu, gdzie rozsiadł się na kanapie.

\- To ci pomaga? – zapytał Peter, próbując wyjaśnić to zachowanie.

\- Nie, po prostu bolą mnie nogi – odparł i wsadził rękę w szparę przy oparciu. – Uuu, pięćdziesiąt centów!

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie wygłupiasz – stwierdził Steve, oglądając zachowanie najemnika.

\- Jestem profesjonalistą – zapewnił Deadpool i wstał, skocznym krokiem poruszając się po salonie.

\- Nie widać – zauważył Peter.

\- Hej, czy ja kwestionuję to, czy znasz się na fizyce, eh? – spytał i zatrzymał się, stukając mocniej butem o podłogę. – Ukryta skrytka.

\- Tony już o niej wie, przeskanował pomieszczenie, gdy był tu po południu – przypomniał Kapitan. Mimo to Wade zajrzał do środka. – Czego szukasz?

\- Szanuję naszego przyjaciela Starka, naprawdę – przyznał tak fałszywym głosem, że nawet dziecko by się nie nabrało. - Ale to że znajdzie się ukrytą skrytkę nie znaczy, że znalazło się też coś cennego.

Wade wsadził głowę do środka i potrzymał ją tam chwilę.

\- I? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony Peter.

\- Plany jakichś maszyn, nic ciekawego – odpowiedział i szukał dalej, kierując się w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro.

\- Plany tych robotów?

\- Teraz przesadzasz w drugą stronę, Stevie – zauważył najemnik. – Stark chyba by coś takiego zauważył, eh?

Peter również postanowił zajrzeć do skrytki. Znajdowało się tam trochę porozrzucanych papierów ze szkicami, choć pozostałe leżały idealnie ułożone w różnych teczkach, jedna obok drugiej. Tylko jedna była pusta, ta podpisana „projekt octopoda”. To musiały być ważne papiery, jeśli je zabrano, ważne raczej dla właściciela, który zapewne jako jedyny wiedział o skrytce.

Zostawiając papiery, ruszył za Wadem i Stevem. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że Deadpool porusza się jakby nie wiedział co robi. Znalazł jednak skrytkę po tym jak skakał – wydawać by się mogło - bez celu po salonie, więc Peter ufał, że wie co robi, nawet jeśli ten zaglądał do muszli klozetowej w łazience czy sprawdzał miękkość papieru. Steve chyba był tego samego zdania, bo nie komentował tych ekscesów tylko w milczeniu podążał za najemnikiem, który wszedł w końcu do ostatniego pokoju - sypialni.

Przechadzając się tak po każdym z pomieszczeń, Peterowi rzuciło się w oczy, że dom został porzucony nagle – o czym świadczyło jedzenie w kuchni – ale nie w chaosie. Nikogo nie wyciągano stąd siłą, Otto nie dojadł śniadania, ale założył buty i płaszcz, zdążył też zabrać swoje dokumenty. Miał złe przeczucia co do swojej poprzedniej teorii. Póki co wszystko wskazywało na to, że naukowiec do niczego nie był zmuszany. Miał nadzieję, że jednak się mylił. 

Sypialnia była największym pokojem w całym domu, większym niż salon, głównie przez to, że służyła też za gabinet. Wade nie skierował się jednak najpierw do biurka z komputerem tylko powtórzył manewr z salonu, zajrzał pod dywan, a potem wskoczył na łóżko, skacząc na nim tak, że prawie uderzał głową o sufit.

\- Ma pornos pod materacem – powiedział i zeskoczył na podłogę.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zdziwił się Peter. Rozumiał znalezienie skrytki pod podłogą, ale jak można znaleźć gazetę pod materacem, po prostu po nim skacząc?

\- Doświadczenie zawodowe – odparł tylko Wade, podchodząc do szafy, która stała obok łóżka.

Peter i Steve zajrzeli pod materac i faktycznie była tam gazeta pornograficzna.

\- Po co ktoś mieszkający samotnie ukrywa pornosy? – zapytał Peter, przeglądając przelotnie świerszczyka. – O, wow. To tak można?

Kapitan zajrzał mu przez ramię i też zrobił wielkie oczy.

\- Czemu te wszystkie japońskie kobiety są dotykane przez macki?

Peter przewrócił stronę, nie wiedząc czy się brzydzić, czy być jednak zafascynowanym tym wszystkim. Spojrzał przelotnie na Steve’a, który był równie zdezorientowany co on.

\- Nie daj Kapitanowi tego oglądać, bo straci swoją niewinność! – zawołał Wade, widząc że obaj przeglądają tę gazetę.

\- Widziałem już pornosy – zauważył Steve. Peter odłożył pismo na miejsce.

\- Hentai to nie pornos, to coś gorszego – ostrzegł i wzdrygnął się. – Tak czy inaczej, szafa pusta, żadnego przejścia do Narnii ani ukrytych kochanków czy trupów.

\- O rany, a naprawdę myślałem, że tym razem nam się poszczęści – westchnął rozczarowany Peter i podszedł do ściany, wspinając się na nią. Może na suficie coś będzie.

\- W której kategorii? – spytał ciekawsko Deadpool, patrząc na regał z książkami.

\- W każdej? – odparł niepewnie, zaglądając do lampy na suficie. Nie miał jednak szczęścia, nic tam nie było.

\- Chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się, że to robisz – stwierdził Kapitan, spoglądając na niego z dołu. – Mam wrażenie, że zaraz spadniesz.

\- Spokojnie, ta moc trzyma lepiej niż zaprawa murarska, woho!

Steve ruszył do przodu, gdy Peter nagle poleciał głową w dół. Zamiast jednak wylądować w gotowych ramionach Kapitana, zaśmiał się tylko, wciąż trzymając się sufitu nogami.  

\- Mam cię – ucieszył się i puścił, szybko obracając się w powietrzu i lądując na czterech kończynach zaraz obok żołnierza, który patrzył na niego trochę z niedowierzaniem, a trochę oburzony. Wade pokazał kciuk w górę, nie odrywając się jednak od przeszukiwania osobistych zapisków Otto i sprawdzania jego laptopa.

\- Kiedyś naprawdę będziesz spadał, a ja będę myślał, że żartujesz – ostrzegł go Steve, uśmiechając się jednak.

\- Wybacz, Kapitanie, ale zażartowanie z takiej osoby było zbyt kuszące – wytłumaczył się. Nie miał nic złego na myśli, chciał sobie po prostu zażartować. – Pool, masz coś?

\- Kolejny pornos z mackami, ale to nieistotne – odparł i rzucił gazetą w bok.

\- Gdzie on może być? – zastanawiał się na głos Peter, podchodząc do szafy. Naprawdę była pusta, wisiało w niej tylko kilka ubrań. Zupełnie jakby ktoś zapakował resztę do walizki. Czy Otto naprawdę mógł stać za tym wszystkim sam? Coraz więcej na to wskazywało, a on chyba zaczynał się z tym godzić.

\- W Chujwiegdzie Północnym? – zasugerował Wade, za co został skarcony spojrzeniem przez Kapitana. – Wybacz.

\- Nie pomagasz – stwierdził Peter.

\- Kto powiedział, że jestem tu od tego, eh? – spytał i zajrzał do szafki w biurku. – No, to już jest fajniejsze znalezisko.

Podeszli bliżej najemnika i zajrzeli razem z nim do środka, gdzie stała doniczka z małym krzakiem konopi indyjskiej.

\- Otto popalał trawkę?

Obraz jego nauczyciela stawał się coraz mniej idealny. Brał Otto za spokojnego człowieka, tymczasem miał w swoim domu skrytkę, miał nietypowy fetysz związany z mackami i hodował marihuanę. I prawdopodobnie był złodziejem.

Deadpool wstał i zdjął maskę, wyglądając przy tym na bardzo zbitego z tropu.

\- Ale dlaczego? – zapytał nagle, po czym szybko naciągnął maskę z powrotem na twarz i zamknął drzwiczki kopniakiem. – A zresztą kogo to obchodzi?

\- To bezcelowe – odezwał się Steve. – Tutaj nic nie ma, nawet Natasha nic by tu nie znalazła.

\- Znalazłaby, znalazła – zapewnił go Wade i wskazał na kalendarz wiszący na ścianie. – Praktycznie rzuca się w oczy.

\- Kalendarz i co z tego?

Peter nie rozumiał, co jest dziwnego w kalendarzu. W końcu to tylko kalendarz, podobne znajdowały się praktycznie w każdym domu, a ten nie był nawet wyjątkowy, nie miał żadnych zdjęć, składał się po prostu z dni i miesięcy. 

\- Nie zmieniał go od stycznia – zauważył Wade, wskazując miesiąc. – Mamy prawie koniec roku.

\- Może zapomniał? – zaproponował wyjaśnienie Steve. – Mnie się czasem zdarza.

\- Zapomnieć zmieniać kalendarz miesiącami? – Deadpool był sceptycznie nastawiony do tego wyjaśnienia. – Wiem, że naukowcy są czasem zabiegani. Mój ty mały geniuszu, niu, niu, niu – zaczął gaworzyć do Petera, który pokazał mu środkowy palec. – Ale on go używał. Wizyta u dentysty, urodziny ojca, którego o dziwo podpisał imieniem. Zaznaczył daty, co już samo w sobie jest dziwne, tyle miesięcy w przód ma zaplanowaną wizytę u dentysty?

To było faktycznie podejrzane. Wade pokazał im pozaznaczane daty, każdego miesiąca była zaznaczona przynajmniej jedna, czasami nawet cztery i każda z jakimś dopiskiem.

\- To nie jest jego pismo – zauważył Peter. Miał okazję poprzyglądać się notatkom Octaviusa i nie tak zapamiętał kształt kilku liter.

\- Nie jest – potwierdził Wade, wskazując na papiery leżące na łóżku. – Robimy burzę mózgów! Trzy dwa, jeden, start! Steve!

\- Um, kod alfabetyczny? – zgadywał, gdy najemnik wymierzył w niego palcem.

\- Co? Że niby jesteśmy w Batman Forever? – zapytał urażony taką sugestią i skierował palec na Petera. – Spidey!

\- Numer telefonu? – Nie znał się na konspiracji, to było pierwsze, co mu przyszło na myśl.      

\- Zbyt proste – odrzucił pomysł Wade.

\- Octavius chyba nie jest mistrzem konspiracji – zauważył Steve.

\- Ale ten kto mu zlecił kradzież może być – wtrącił się Peter.

\- Nie mówcie poza swoją kolejką! – skarcił ich Deadpool. – Steve, znowu ty!

\- Współrzędne?

\- Spidey!

\- Rejestracja samochodu?

\- Za krótkie. Steve!

\- Enigma?

\- To nie druga wojna światowa. Spidey!

\- Toczeń? – palnął bez namysłu.

\- To nigdy nie jest toczeń! – zauważył Wade i zawrócił się znów do Kapitana: - Steve!

\- Ja…

\- To nie byłeś ty, nie przyznawaj się, bo zakłócasz przebieg śledztwa. Spidey!

Peter nawet nie zdążył otworzyć ust, gdy najemnik znów domagał się sugestii od Steve’a. Ten również nic nie odpowiedział.

\- Nie wiemy! – krzyknęli obaj jednocześnie, równie mocno sfrustrowani tą dziwną grą.

Cała ich trójka zamarła, Peter i Wade popatrzyli na Steve’a, który poruszył się niespokojnie z powodu tych spojrzeń.

\- Dlaczego tak się patrzycie? – zapytał zmieszany, a Deadpool przysunął się do niego powoli.

\- Musisz powiedzieć „jinks” – podpowiedział mu szeptem, zerkając na wpatrzonego wyczekująco w Kapitana Petera.

\- Po co? – odpowiedział szeptem. Chyba trochę niepokoiły go oczy maski Petera.

\- Wtedy wygrasz colę albo inny napój – wyjaśnił najemnik. – Musisz powiedzieć to szybciej od niego, wtedy wygrasz. Tylko uważaj, jest w tym dobry.

Kapitan dalej nie wiedział o co chodzi, a Peter czekał, aż w końcu się podda. Nie zamierzał przegrać, zwłaszcza tak łatwego pojedynku.

\- Um, Ji…

 - Jinks! – prześcignął go i zaśmiał się triumfalnie, przybijając z Deadpoolem piątkę.

\- Niezłe wyczucie! – pochwalił najemnik i zwrócił się do Steve’a. – Mówiłem, że jest świetny.

\- Zabawne – skomentował nieco oschle. – Ale ta zabawa nie przybliża nas do znalezienia Otto ani tego, kto mu to zlecił.

\- Prawda, wciąż nie wiemy do czego odnoszą się te zaznaczone daty i czy rzeczywiście coś znaczą.

Peterowi było trochę głupio, że dał się ponieść zabawie i zapomniał przez to, co tu robili. Chyba podświadomie wiedział, że Otto był winny, więc nie martwił się już tak o jego życie, jak na początku i czuł się na tyle swobodnie, by żartować.  

\- To proste, do stron w książce – wyjaśnił jakby nigdy nic Deadpool i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co? – zapytali znów jednocześnie Steve i Peter, ale Kapitan jednym spojrzeniem zakończył kolejną zabawę, nim jeszcze na dobre się zaczęła. Nie że miał ochotę na kolejną.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał zdumiony Peter. To były tylko daty, jak na ich podstawie Wade mógł wywnioskować, że odnoszą się do stron w książkach? A nawet jeśli, to co im po tym, jeśli nie wiedzieli o jakie książki chodzi? 

Z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem Wade wskazał na książki.

\- Cały regał pełen naukowych książek i nagle wśród nich pojawiają się inne? Nauka, nauka, nauka, romans, nauka, nauka, nauka, nauka, kryminał, nauka, nauka, nauka, książka dla dzieci. Poza tym, zobaczcie na notatki. – Deadpool wskazał na pierwszą datę zaznaczoną w styczniu. – Dwunasty stycznia, urodziny Lilly. Kim jest Lilly? Czyżby Lilly Atlas, której książka stoi tutaj? A to? Wizyta u doktora Christophera. Jak Christopher Paolini i jego zrzynka ze _Star Wars_? No popatrzcie tylko, też jest na półce. No i jeszcze to…

Wade podszedł do regału i chwycił jedną książkę naukową.

\- Te książki są stare – kontynuował i wyciągnął następnie powieść Lilly Atlas, zaciągając się jej zapachem. – Ah, te wciąż pachną nowością, grzbiety nie są pomarszczone, a kartki lekko wygniecione przez palce. Watsonie! Podaj mi skrzypce! Możecie teraz klaskać.

Deadpool oparł się o regał i czekał na swoje oklaski. Peter chętnie zrobiłby mu owację, ale był w zbyt dużym szoku, by to zrobić. Wiedział, że jego chłopak nie jest głupi, że tylko udaje takiego, udowodnił to nie raz, ale tą krótką analizą kalendarza i tak go zaskoczył. Wade zrobił się nagle jakieś sto razy atrakcyjniejszy i gdyby nie to, że nie mogli, pocałowałby go teraz.

\- Wow – powiedział tylko, a Steve poklepał go po ramieniu. Chyba lepiej to przyjął niż on, ale nic dziwnego. To nie o jego chłopaka chodziło.

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję – powiedział najemnik, kłaniając się.

\- To było niesamowite! – zawołał, wciąż pod ogromnym wrażeniem przenikliwości Deadpoola. Może też by wpadł na takie rozwiązanie, ale po jakim czasie? A Wade co? Popatrzył na książki, kalendarz, od razu skojarzył do czego odnoszą się daty, zachowując się przy tym jakby w ogóle nie wiedział co robi.

\- Przestań, czerwienię się! – pisnął zawstydzony i złapał się za policzki. – A tak poważnie, nie było to zbytnio skomplikowane. Żałuj że nie widziałeś, jak rozwiązuję szyfr Cykady. PS, to nie żadna organizacja, nagrodą za rozwiązanie jest darmowy miesiąc do Netflixa.

Jeśli to była ta prosta łamigłówka, to chciałby zobaczyć jak Wade rozwiązuje trudniejsze. Albo jak odnajduje zaginioną osobę nie mając praktycznie śladów. Peter uśmiechnął się pod maską, nie mogąc przestać patrzeć na najemnika. Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu, które łomotało jak szalone. Chyba zakochał się po raz drugi.

\- A więc! – Deadpool klasnął w dłonie, wyciągając Petera ze stanu zauroczenia, w którym się znalazł. Dzięki temu mógł znowu myśleć o czymś innym niż intelekt Wade’a, choć chętnie pomyślałby tylko o tym. – Kto chce mi pomóc ze spisaniem tego, co kryje się w tych książkach?

Peter podszedł entuzjastycznie do regału i uniósł maskę ponad nos, by najemnik mógł zobaczyć uśmiech, którym postanowił go obdarzyć. Wade też odsłonił część twarzy i odwzajemnił uśmiech, a jego policzki były naprawdę zarumienione.

Zamiast w książki, które wzięli z regału, wpatrywali się tak w siebie. Peter poczuł się jak na początku ich związku, gdy obudził się w tak dobrym humorze, że miał wrażenie, jakby miał zaraz eksplodować z radości.

\- Tak jak mówiłem – odezwał się Steve, zakłócając ich milczącą komunikację – to bardzo widać, Peter.

\- Co widać? – spyta Kapitana Wade, a potem zwrócił się do samego Petera. – Co widać? Mam szpinak między zębami?

Najemnik zaczął szukać nieistniejącego szpinaku, a Peter tylko pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się do Steva, który dołączył do nich i wziął jedną z książek.

\- Nie traćmy czasu, trzeba znaleźć Octaviusa.

\- Ale ja chcę wiedzieć! – narzekał najemnika, ale szybko mu przeszło.

We trójkę w ciągu kilku minut odnaleźli pozaznaczane w książkach litery, które na konkretnych stronach układały się w kolejne liczby do rozszyfrowania. Spisali je wszystkie i położyli na biurku przed sobą.

\- Następna zgadywanka? – zasugerował Deadpool, gdy zastanawiali się, co to może być. Peter spiorunowałby go wzrokiem, ale był zbyt odurzony uczuciami, by to zrobić.  

\- Znowu obstawiam współrzędne – powiedział Steve.

\- Nah, to hasło. – Deadpool był pewny siebie, gdy otworzył laptopa stojącego na biurku i będącego w stanie uśpienia. Gdy ponownie się uruchomił, otwarta była poczta zablokowana hasłem.

\- Tony wspominał, że nie mógł się włamać do tego komputera – poinformował Steve. – Miał spróbować później.

\- To nie będzie konieczne. – Wade szybko wpisał hasło i poczta otworzyła się. – Voila! Prawie jak podczas naszej gry w Clue! z Sue. Piękne rymy.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że z nami wygrałeś – przyznał Kapitan.

\- Oszukiwałem.

\- Mówiłeś, że tego nie robiłeś.

\- Kłamałem. Tak robią oszuści.

Kapitan westchnął, uśmiechając się jednak, podczas gdy najemnik otworzył pierwszy mail w skrzynce odbiorczej.

\- Mówiłem, że amatorzy z tych Czerwonych Kos, proste szyfry i nawet nie usuwają wiadomości – skomentował. – Na plus to, że nie podają pracodawcy. Intryga się zagęszcza!

\- Jest tu coś napisane o tym, gdzie może być Otto? – spytał z nadzieją Peter, zaglądając swojemu chłopakowi przez ramię. 

\- Pewnie że tak, ostatni mail był rano. Zabierają sprzęt w nowe miejsce, nie podali adresu, ale podali ten, w którym do tej pory ukrywali rzeczy. Kosy chyba zabrali je gdzieś, nie informując wcześniej Otto, by nie mógł się przypadkiem wygadać. Taka kwestia bezpieczeństwa. 

\- I na pewno teraz czyszczą to miejsce – zauważył Steve. – Jeśli już tego nie zrobili.

\- Mam też złe wieści. – Wade popatrzył na Petera, który domyślał się już, o co może chodzić. Już samo istnienie szyfru ukrywającego hasło wiele mówiło o tym, czy Otto robi to z własnej woli czy z przymusu. Ktoś zmuszany do czegoś, nie chroniłby tak tego, co mogłoby naprowadzić ludzi na jego ślad. Nie mówiąc już o innych wskazówkach, które odkrył wcześniej.

\- Są też maile pisane przez Otto.

Nawet nie musiał pytać, co innego mógłby mu teraz przekazać najemnik?

\- Przykro mi – powiedział szczerze Deadpool.

Peter czuł się oszukany. Ufał Otto, zmysł nigdy go przed nim nie ostrzegł, ale być może dlatego, że w jego obecności nie miał żadnych złych zamiarów. Zastanawiał się teraz, jak wiele rzeczy usłyszanych od Octaviusa było kłamstwem.  

\- Chodźmy – zarządził. Dalej był zmotywowany, by odnaleźć Otto, ale już nie po to, by go uratować, ale żeby się dowiedzieć, czemu to wszystko robił. – Kapitanie, jedziesz z nami?

\- Z wielką chęcią – zgodził się.

Opuścili mieszkanie, Steve wsiadł na swój motocykl, a Wade, by nie marnować czasu, na plecy Petera i całą trójką ruszyli pod podany adres. Peter miał nadzieję, że jeszcze nie jest za późno i znajdą nie tylko sprzęt, ale i Otto. Chciał go wypytać, co go skłonił do takich działań i z kim dokładnie pracuje, choć Goblin dalej wydawał się bardzo prawdopodobny. Norman zyskałby nie tylko kreta w konkurencyjnej firmie, ale i genialnego naukowca, który mógłby mu pomóc udoskonalać różne projekty. Otto miał jakieś plany różnych maszyn, więc pewnie znał się na tym choć trochę. Być może na tyle, by stworzyć proste prototypy robotów, które zaatakowały miasto.  

Nie trudno było znaleźć właściwe miejsce, już z daleka zauważyli dwie furgonetki, takie same jak te, które im uciekły wczoraj. Peter i jego towarzysze podeszli jak najciszej do budynku po drugiej stronie ulicy i stamtąd, ukryci w cieniu, rozeznali się w sytuacji. Pierwszym co rzuciło im się w oczy, to jeden ochroniarz pilnujący pojazdów. Nie wyglądał jakby stał na warcie, ot opierał się o jedno z aut i palił papierosa. Zdradziła go broń ukryta pod kurtką, jakiś rodzaj karabinu.

\- Sklep? – zdziwił się Steve, gdy zobaczyli szyld znajdujący się nad drzwiami. – Składują sprzęt wart miliony dolarów w sklepie?

Faktycznie była to dość nietypowa lokacja, także przez to, że zaraz nad sklepem były mieszkania, jakaś kobieta nawet wyglądała właśnie przez okno, ze znudzeniem popijając napój. Ciężko było ocenić, czy też jest częścią całej akcji, ale mieli nadzieję, że ich nie widzi.

\- Przynajmniej to nie magazyn – zauważył Wade. – Serio, masz pojęcie jak często znajdujemy przestępców w magazynach? Za często, to na pewno. Ktoś ewidentnie cierpi na brak kreatywności. Powinniśmy z tego zrobić powracający żart. Ty, Spidey, na przykład mówiłbyś „O rajuśku, Deadpool! To kolejny magazyn”. Wtedy ja bym odpowiadał „Kto by się spodziewał?!” Po czym spojrzałbym w kamerę jak w _The Office_ i wtedy ktoś puszczałby śmiech z puszki.

\- Oglądasz za dużo sitcomów – stwierdził po całym tym słowotoku Peter.

\- Wiem – przyznał przygnębiony.

\- Trzeba tam jakoś podejść niezauważonym – odezwał się Kapitan, decydując się ignorować dotychczasowy temat. – Mail był z rana, mogli już skończyć wszystko pakować, mogą odjechać w każdej chwili.

\- Bez obaw, tym razem nam nie uciekną – zapewnił Wade i zwrócił się do Petera: - Chyba że znowu zaproponujesz seks.

\- To ty go zaproponowałeś – przypomniał, czerwieniąc się pod maską z powodu spojrzenia, jakim obdarzył ich Kapitan.

\- A ty się zgodziłeś, nie zwalaj wszystkiego na mnie. Do tanga trzeba dwojga.

No dobra, to była też jego wina, bo to on się napalił, drugi raz tamtego dnia, trzeba dodać. Zwykle był bardziej cierpliwy, ale brak seksu przez tydzień tak działał na ludzi aktywnych seksualnie.

\- Uspokójcie się – polecił Steve. – Kobieta z okna zniknęła, musimy podejść bliżej już teraz.

\- Da się zrobić.

Deadpool przekręcił głowę, po czym gdy tylko strzeliło mu w karku, ruszył na ulicę w momencie, gdy ochroniarz przypalał sobie kolejnego fajka, poprzedni upuszczając na ziemię, wśród innych petów. Poruszając się cicho niczym kot na polowaniu, najemnik podszedł do faceta od tyłu i spojrzał w stronę wciąż ukrytych Petera i Steva. Przykładając palec do ust, dał im znak, by siedzieli cicho, nim – znowu, z braku lepszego porównania – zaatakował szybko i celnie niczym kobra, łapiąc mężczyznę w uścisku, którym odciął mu powietrze.

Facet trochę się szamotał i próbował uciec albo chociaż wezwać pomoc, ale nie był w stanie nawet krzyknąć, zacharczał tylko coś przed tym, jak stracił przytomność i osunął się w ramionach Deadpoola, który wepchnął go pod jedną z ciężarówek. Peter miał nadzieję, że nikt gościa nie przejedzie, gdy ktoś spróbuje uciekać w popłochu.

Wade dał im okejką znać, że mogą dołączyć, a sam podszedł bliżej sklepu. Zajął miejsce po prawej stronie okna, Steve zrobił to samo z lewej, a Peter wskoczył na ścianę z braku innej alternatywy. Od strony ulicy osłaniały ich ciężarówki, nie musieli się więc martwić, że ktoś ich zauważy, bo na pewno miałby co oglądać. To był w końcu pierwszy team up ich trójki.

W sklepie byli dwaj inni mężczyźni. Ci już bardziej otwarcie nosili broń i chodzili pomiędzy regałami. Przy ladzie znajdowało się parę kartonów, zapewne z rzeczami  Tony’ego, które wciąż czekały na załadowanie. Reszta wynajętej grupy, oraz sam Otto i być może Goblin, musieli być na tyłach sklepu. Musieli się tam dostać.

\- Teraz ja – zaoferował Peter. Chciał się popisać przed Kapitanem, w czasie walki z robotami pewnie nie miał czasu mu się przyglądać, więc chciał to nadrobić teraz. Co prawda nie było w sumie potrzeby robić na nim dobrego wrażenia, skoro należał już do Avengers, ale Steve był jego idolem, więc  robił to tylko po to, by podbudować sobie ego.

Wyczekał na moment, kiedy obaj faceci nie będą patrzeć na drzwi wejściowe i dopiero wtedy je otworzył, w ostatniej chwili zauważając dzwoneczek zawieszony nad futryną. Mocno spięty wykorzystał tylko tę szparę, jaką miał i wślizgnął się do środka, ani razu nie schodząc ze ściany. Dobrze, że był chudziną, a nie takim dryblasem jak Deadpool albo Kapitan, bo ci w życiu by się tak nie przecisnęli.

Nim któryś z mężczyzn mógł go zobaczyć, szybko przemknął na sufit i stamtąd zszedł na jeden z regałów, który był dość wysoki, by nikt nie zauważył, że ktoś się na nim czai. Peter przykucnął i obserwował obu mężczyzn chwilę, znów czekając na dogodny moment do wykonania ruchu. Gdyby nie to, że nie chcieli wystraszyć reszty, nie obawiałby się robienia hałasu. Skradanie się miało jednak swój urok, było prawdopodobnie bardziej ekscytujące niż otwarty pojedynek i unikanie kul. Czuł jak serce bije mu coraz szybciej, a mięśnie napinają się gotowe do nagłego ruchu. Wcześniejsze skojarzenia ze zwierzętami pasowały teraz do niego. Czuł się jak prawdziwy pająk czekający na środku sieci na to, aż coś w nią wpadnie. Podobało mu się to uczucie.

Jeden z mężczyzn zszedł w końcu drugiemu z pola widzenia. Peter nie wahał się ani chwili. Bardzo cicho wylądował na podłogę, po drodze zabierając z półki gumę balonową i rzucił nią w odwróconego do niego plecami bandziora.

Facet od razu się do niego odwrócił, a gdy tylko to zrobił, wystrzelił mu siecią prosto w twarz i pociągnął gwałtownie do siebie i w dół, wystawiając do przodu kolano. Mężczyzna uderzył w nie centralnie nosem, a siła uderzenia pozbawiła go przytomności. Peter złapał go, nim zdążył upaść na podłogę i narobić hałasu. Ze zdumieniem popatrzył na swoje dzieło. Kompletnie improwizował! Nigdy nie ćwiczył tego ruchu, a wyszedł mu za pierwszym razem!

Uradowany odwrócił się do okna. Steve pokazał mu kciuk w górę, a Wade ocierał łzę z oka. Przez tę radość całkiem zapomniał o drugim facecie. Zmysł ostrzegł go jednak w porę przed zagrożeniem. Trzymając pewnie powalonego przestępcę, wciągnął go na regał i tam położył, po czym ruszył na jego kolegę, jego eliminując już w nieco mniej spektakularny sposób, bo po prostu stosując ten sam, którego użył Deadpool.

Pierwszy raz kogoś tak dusił, dlatego ręce mu się trzęsły, gdy czekał na moment, by przestać uciskać krtań i przypadkiem nie zabić faceta. Gdy ten zaczął słabnąć, bezskutecznie starając się jeszcze uwolnić, Peter upuścił go powoli na ziemię już nieprzytomnego.

Trochę przerażony tą sytuacją, odsunął się szybko od mężczyzny, zastanawiając się jak niewiele brakowało do jego śmierci, a przecież mógł go zabić nie tylko przez uduszenie, ale i przez zmiażdżenie mu krtani.

Otrząsając się z tego szoku, Peter podszedł do drzwi i urwał dzwonek, by Wade i Steve mogli wejść do środka, co szybko zrobili.

\- Dobra robota – pochwalił go Kapitan.

Peter przytaknął tylko, nie wyobrażając sobie, by mógł coś takiego zrobić jeszcze raz. Jednak wolał bić ludzi i ich tym ogłuszać.

Całą trójką podeszli do drzwi prowadzących na zaplecze. Były lekko uchylone, Deadpool zajrzał przez szparę do środka i palcami pokazał im, ilu jest napastników. Dziesięciu, wszyscy uzbrojeni.   

Peter odsunął swojego chłopaka i też zajrzał. Zaplecze musiało jednocześnie robić za chłodnię, bo ze środka ulatywało zimne powietrze, a z ust obecnych tam osób ulatywała para. Nie widział Otto, ale go słyszał, rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon.

\- Wiem, że spieprzyłem, ale to już nie ważne, teraz musi szef zabezpieczyć cały sprzęt – mówił napiętym głosem. Nie brzmiał jednak przy tym jak ktoś, komu grozi się bronią. Naprawdę był częścią tego planu. – Nie, szefie, proszę mnie wysłuchać. Stark w końcu mnie dopadnie, pewnie już jest na moim tropie, nie mogę pilnować tego całego sprzętu aż pan wróci do Nowego Jorku.

Wróci? Czy to znaczyło, że Goblina jeszcze tu nie było?

\- Sprzęt jest już załadowany, możemy ruszać w każdej chwili, byle szybko, bo zabezpieczenia mojego komputera nie wytrzymają wiecznie, a ja zapomniałem zatrzeć ślady… Wiem, że to nieprofesjonalne, ale spanikowałem! Musi m szef wybaczyć… Dobrze, przekażę.

\- I co powiedział? – odezwał się ktoś inny.

\- Podał mi adres kryjówki.

\- A co z naszą zapłatą?

\- Nic o niej nie wspomniał.

Otto i jego rozmówca zaczęli się kłócić o wynagrodzenie. To musiał być lider Czerwonych Kos.

Steve pokazał Deadpoolowi jakiś gest, zapewne wojskowy, bo najemnik zrozumiał go od razu, ale Peter mógł się tylko domyślać, co on oznacza. Obserwował, jak obaj wyciągają pistolety, a Kapitan dodatkowo sięga po swoją tarczę. To drugie nie było niczym nowym, ale pistolet jakoś nie pasował Peterowi do kogoś takiego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Steve, jak każdy żołnierz, jest wyszkolony w obsłudze broni palnej i że używał jej nie raz, ale wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony do tego widoku. Wade wyglądał z pistoletem w dłoni bardziej naturalnie, choć przecież obaj nie używali jej do zabijania. Nie gdy sytuacja tego nie wymagała.

Przekazali sobie kolejny gest, Peter miał tego powoli dojść, bo chciałby wiedzieć, co ta dwójka planuje bez jego wiedzy. Nie zanosiło się jednak na to, by mieli mu to powiedzieć, Steve nawet skierował jeden z gestów w jego stronę. Popatrzył na żołnierza skołowany i rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

Kapitan uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Jak tylko wejdziemy, zlokalizuj i zablokuj tylne wyjście – wyjaśnił mu, naciągając kaptur stroju na głowę.

\- Nie można tak było od razu? – zapytał i przygotował się, ustawiając stopy tak, by lepiej skoczyć do przodu.

\- Dam jeszcze znać Tony’emu – poinformował Kapitan i włączył swój własny komunikator. – Tony, namierz nas, mamy Octaviusa.

I tyle, Stark nawet się nie odezwał, a gdy Steve skończył mówić, przytaknął, dając pozwolenie na zaczęcie akcji.

\- Zabawmy się – powiedział Wade.

Steve chwycił mocniej tarczę i wpadł nią, i całym ciałem na drzwi, otwierające je na oścież. Deadpool zsynchronizował się nim idealnie, jakby nie pierwszy raz pracowali ze sobą. Żołnierze to jednak żołnierze.

Peter wszedł do środka jako ostatni, od razu przeskakując na ścianę i tym samym unikając strzałów, które zostały posłane w stronę Kapitana i Wade’a, chowających się za tarczą tego pierwszego. Kosy wydawały się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na Petera, którego najpewniej nie zauważyli w całym tym zamieszaniu.

Wykorzystał to i pełzając szybko po suficie wypatrzył prowadzące na tyły drzwi, do których właśnie zmierzał Otto, osłaniany przez Czerwony Kosy.

\- Nie tak szybko – powiedział sam do siebie i zmienił ustawienia sieci. Trzymając się sufitu tylko nogami, nacisnął spusty wyrzutni, a szerokie wiązki sieci pomknęły do drzwi, zaklejając je szczelnie w kilku miejscach.

Zaskoczony Octavius zatrzymał się gwałtownie, spojrzał w górę i od razu zaczął coś krzyczeć, wskazując jednocześnie na Petera. Nikt go jednak nie usłyszał ze względu na harmider.

Zdecydował się zignorować na razie Otto. Nie stanowił zagrożenia, nie mógł też uciec, a trzeba było pomóc Kapitanowi i Deadpoolowi, którzy wciąż chowali się za tarczą. Kule lecące w ich stronę uderzały w nią i opadały od razu na podłogę, wytrącając całą swoją energię kinetyczną. 

\- Mówiłeś, że strzelają jak Szturmowcy – przypomniał Peter, przemieszczając się po suficie do najbliższego mężczyzny, by go wyeliminować.

\- Nawet Szturmowcom zdarza się trafić – odparł najemnik. – Na swoją obronę powiem, że żaden jeszcze nie pomyślał, by trafić nas w nogi. Kurwa!

O wilku mowa, pomyślał Peter, widząc jak Wade trzyma się za postrzeloną łydkę.

\- Trzeba było tego nie mówić – zauważył i zeskoczył na jednego ze strzelców. Zdobytą w ten sposób broń rzucił w następnego, trafiając go idealnie w głowę i pozbywając się kolejnego przeciwnika.

\- Dość tego chowania się. Nie że mi się nie podoba, bo mogę się do ciebie przytulać, Kapitanie…

\- Do usług – usłyszał pomimo strzałów Peter.

\- Ale Deadpool się nie chowa! – zawołał i wyskoczył zza tarczy, od razu odpowiadając na ogień napastników.

Steve wykorzystał moment, że wszyscy skupili się na najemniku i rzucił swoją tarczą. Ta odbiła się od ściany i trafiła jednego z mężczyzn w głowę, powracając precyzyjnie do ręki Kapitana. Trzech poszło, jeszcze siedmiu.

Wade pozbył się kolejnych dwóch, trafiając ich w dłonie i pozbawiając tym samym możliwości strzelania, choć sam dostał przy tym parę razy, na szczęście nie w głowę.

\- Wiesz, Spidey, tak mi się teraz przypomniało, że to kiedyś był toczeń – powiedział nagle najemnik.

Peter przewrócił oczami. Przy pomocy sieci, wywrócił dwóch kolejnych gości i przykleił ich do podłogi. Nikt wciąż do niego nie strzelił, jakby nie brali go za poważne zagrożenie. Duży błąd.

Kapitan również zrobił pożytek ze swojego pistoletu, tak jak Wade strzelił do dwóch przeciwników, ale mniej precyzyjnie, bo tylko trafiając w barki. To jednak wystarczyło, by ich wyeliminować. Został ostatni, najpewniej lider. Spanikowany schował się za jakimiś paletami ustawionymi jedna na drugiej i zaczął strzelać, ale nie do nich.

\- Drzwi! – zawołał Steve, orientując się co przestępca robi.

Przebiegając pomiędzy powalonymi wcześniej mężczyznami, Kapitan i Deadpool dopadli do palet, podczas gdy Peter wykonał jednego tylko susa. Znaleźli się tam w samą porę, by mogli zobaczyć jak zarówno Otto, jak i lider wydostają się na tyły. Ruszyli za nimi.

Gdy tylko mieli możliwość oddania czystego strzału, skorzystali z niej. Steve i Wade trafili lidera w nogi, jeden w lewą, drugi w prawą, a Peter trafił siecią w plecy, hamując go bez problemu. Krzycząc z bólu mężczyzna próbował się jeszcze czołgać i bronić, ale tarcza Kapitana wybiła mu to z głowy – dosłownie.

\- Jeszcze Otto! – zauważył Peter i rozhuśtał się na sieci, wyskakując na ulicę. Steve i Deadpool deptali mu po piętach.

Octavius zdążył już wejść do jednej z ciężarówek i chciał odjechać, ratując co się da. Uruchomił silnik i z piskiem opon ruszył do przodu. Peter chciał złapać auta na sieć i zatrzymać ją własnymi mięśniami, ale gdy położył palce na spustach, coś nagle spadło szybko z nieba wprost przed furgonetkę, która wpadła na to z impetem.

Silnik pojazdu zaczął dymić, ale gdy wiatr rozwiał dym, odsłonił stojącego przed autem Iron Mana, celującego prosto w Otto. Furgonetka nawet nie zachwiała Starkiem, którego zbroja bez problemu wytrzymała uderzenie i cały jego impet. Silnik już nie chodził, a Octavius nie miał gdzie uciec.

Peter podszedł wraz z Kapitanem i Wadem bliżej, podczas gdy Otto z rękoma w górze wygramolił się z kabiny. Był nieco pokiereszowany, ale stał o własnych siłach i z czystą nienawiścią wpatrywał się w swojego byłego pracodawcę.

\- Witaj, Otto – przywitał się Tony, ani na chwilę nie przestając celować do naukowca, choć ten był całkowicie bezbronny.

\- Panie Stark – odpowiedział, a jego głos był pełen jadu i niechęci.

\- Gdzie chciałeś zabrać moje rzeczy, co? – zapytał i odsłonił twarz. W oddali dało się słyszeć syreny policyjne.

\- Z dala od ciebie, gdzie można z nich zrobić większy pożytek.

Obaj mężczyźni spoglądali na siebie chwilę w milczeniu. Peter widział w oczach Starka rozczarowanie i chyba nawet smutek. Musiał mimo wszystko ufać Otto i nie spodziewał się jego zdrady. Tak jak Peter wierzył, że był tylko zmuszony do tego wszystkiego.   

\- Było warto, Otto? – zapytał w końcu Stark, opuszczając dłoń. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że czeka na przeprosiny i kajanie się. Ale Octavius tylko uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Zobaczyć się zagubionego, bez wiedzy kto cię okrada? Tak.

\- Po co ci to było? – wypytywał dalej i podchodząc bliżej. Otto opuścił już ręce, ale nie próbował uciec. Słusznie, bo i tak by nie dał rady. – Tylko żeby mi dopiec?

\- Nie kradłem tego dla siebie – wyjaśnił. – Mnie te rzeczy niepotrzebne. Co jest mi potrzebne, to laboratorium, którego ty nie chciałeś mi dać, Stark. Ale ten komu oddałem twoje zabaweczki już tak.

Więc tylko o to chodziło? O laboratorium? Wiedział, że Otto jest zgorzkniały, bo nie mógł robić tego, co studiował i czym zajmował się, zanim Tony zrezygnował z wielu działów w swojej firmie, ale czy to naprawdę był wystarczający powód, by współpracować z przestępcą? Nie mógł po prostu odejść i przyjąć się do innej firmy?

\- Komu je oddałeś?

Peter wstrzymał oddech, czekając aż z ust Octaviusa padnie imię alter ego Osborna. Wade musiał wyczuć to, jak jest spięty, bo przysunął się bliżej, okazując mu tym samym wsparcie.

\- Wybacz, ale nawet po odsiadce laboratorium będzie na mnie czekać. Nie zamierzam tego zrujnować – wyjaśnił Otto w chwili, kiedy policja pojawiła się wreszcie na miejscu.

Funkcjonariusze zaczęli wychodzić z czterech radiowozów, które podjechały pod sklep, oraz z dwóch furgonów transportowych. Przyjechała też jedna karetka, ale sanitariusze zostali póki co w środku, podczas gdy policja wbiegła do sklepu. Kapitan poszedł z nimi, tłumacząc ilu jest tam napastników i przy okazji pokazując tego, który leżał pod jedną ciężarówką. Otto na szczęście do niej nie wsiadł.

\- Doktor Octavius trafi do wieży Avengers – poinstruował policję Tony, zakrywając z powrotem twarz, gdy dwóch funkcjonariuszy podeszło do Otto. – Chcę go jeszcze przesłuchać.

Policji wyraźnie nie podobała się ta opcja, ale ponieważ Avengers mieli prawo do czegoś takiego, nikt nie protestował. Zabrali skutego już Otto do jednego z radiowozów, prowadząc go obok Petera i Wade’a. Naukowiec spojrzał w ich stronę, piorunując ich wzrokiem.

\- Zapłacicie mi za to – powiedział im.

\- _Sticks and stones may break my bones_ – zaśpiewał Wade. – Zabierzcie go, chłopcy! Zawsze chciałem to powiedzieć – wyznał z podekscytowaniem Peterowi, któremu nie było jednak do śmiechu.

Właśnie patrzył, jak człowiek któremu ufał został aresztowany za kradzież i współpracę z groźnym przestępcą. Był skonfliktowany. Z jednej strony miał obowiązek zatrzymać Otto, a z drugiej czuł się winny tego, że w tym pomógł. Miał wrażenie, że jest jakimś zdrajcą, nawet jeśli robił to wszystko w dobrej wierze.

Czy Otto byłby na niego zły, gdyby wiedział, kto tak naprawdę pomógł go złapać? Czy byłby rozczarowany tym, że Peter nie pomógł mu uciec? Nazwałby go hipokrytą za złapanie go, choć Deadpoola policji ani Avengerom nie wydał?

Przez jeden krótki moment, Peter miał ochotę doskoczyć do radiowozu, w którym naukowiec został już zamknięty i wydostać go stamtąd, pomóc mu uciec i przekonać wszystkich, że dla Otto nie jest jeszcze za późno, że może wrócić na właściwe tory. Ale potem spojrzał w jego oczy, tak pełne nienawiści, zgorzknienia i z jakimś błyskiem szaleństwa, i przypomniał sobie, że nie ważne jak bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, nie wszyscy są zdolni do reformacji. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że dla Octaviusa nie ma tego samego ratunku, jaki widział w przypadku Wade’a czy Flasha. Nieważny więc był sentyment Petera do swojego byłego już nauczyciela, teraz był już tylko przestępcą i zasługiwał na więzienie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że obejdą się z nim tam łagodnie i że więcej już nie będzie musiał oglądać, jak jego nauczyciel kończy jako przestępca.

\- Dzięki za złapanie go – powiedział Stark, wyrywając Petera z rozmyślań. – Spróbuję dowiedzieć się, czy to Goblin mu to wszystko zlecił, czy ktoś inny.

\- To już nie ma w zasadzie znaczenia – stwierdził smutno. Kto by za tym nie stał, prawda była taka, że Otto zrobił to wszystko z własnej woli.

\- Tak, wiem – zgodził się, a Peter cieszył się, że nie on sam traktuje to wszystko tak emocjonalnie. W takich momentach praca superbohatera była naprawdę niewdzięczna. Zastanawiał się jak niewiele brakowało, by w taki sam sposób skończył Deadpool, gdyby mu nie pomógł. Czy walczyliby teraz ze sobą zamiast współpracować?

Całe szczęście im to nie groziło.

Koniec patrolu na dzisiaj. Zdecydowali się wrócić do domu i położyć spać, zwłaszcza że rano Peter miał zajęcie na uniwerku. Stark też wrócił do siebie, tylko Kapitan postanowił zostać i nadzorować wszystko, w tym przewiezienie Otto do wieży na przesłuchanie. Później pewnie trafi przed sąd i zostanie skazany, dowodów jego winy było dość.

Peter przez całą drogę był w kiepskim humorze, od razu po powrocie do mieszkania poszedł się wykąpać, by choć trochę się zrelaksować. Chwilę działało, ale po wyjściu z łazienki znów zaczął myśleć o Otto i całej tej sprawie. Choć wszystko co zrobili było słuszne i tak czuł się źle z powodu zatrzymania naukowca.

Był też rozczarowany tym, jak Octavius skończył. Widział w nim świetnego specjalistę, geniusza, który mógłby osiągnąć wiele, a zaprzepaścił to wszystko jedną potrzebą zdobycia laboratorium swoich marzeń. Ciężko się patrzyło na upadek człowieka, który tak mu pomagał podczas stażu.

\- Dalej stękasz i wzdychasz? – zapytał Wade’a, gdy po wzięciu prysznica znalazł go zamyślonego na kanapie. Nie zadał tego pytania z irytacją, jak można się było spodziewać po użytych słowach, tylko z troską.

\- Trochę – wyznał i naprawdę westchnął. – To był ktoś z bliskiego mi otoczenia, Wade. Aż do dzisiaj nigdy bym go o to nie podejrzewał.

\- Zdarza się, ludzie to w końcu świry. Zaufaj mi, znam się na tym. – Peter popatrzył na niego nieprzekonany. Chociaż Wade oraz Flash w mieszkaniu obok przywracali mu wiarę w ludzkość. – Serio, Petey, ten gość nie jest wart tego wszystkiego. Nie wyglądał jakby w ogóle czegoś żałował.

To prawda, ani przez chwilę nie widział u Otto poczucia winy. Do czasu odkrycia przez Tony’ego tego, kto za kradzieżami stoi, Octavius musiał już zdążyć przepaść bez reszty.

\- Do jutra pewnie mi przejdzie – stwierdził podnosząc się ociężale z kanapy. Był potwornie zmęczony, zarówno fizycznie, jak i emocjonalnie. Najwyższy czas się położyć, bo rano będzie zasypiał na ramieniu któregoś ze znajomych ze studiów.

\- Może przejść wcześniej – zauważył i popatrzył niewinnie w stronę łóżka. – Seks podnosi poziom endorfin.

Powinien być zły na taką propozycję. Chociaż na pewno nie było to jego zamiarem, to wyglądało jakby Wade sprowadzał jego problemy do poziomu jakiejś błahostki, na którą wystarczy szybki numerek. Tymczasem to było coś osobistego i ważnego dla Petera. Nie był kompletnie w nastroju, nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, jak miałby się podniecić, jeśli w głowie miał tylko Otto i jego pełne nienawiści spojrzenie. W dodatku jeśli ledwo miał siły na chodzenie, czemu miałby ją mieć na seks?

Pokręcił głową, odmawiając tym samym i wyminął najemnika, wchodząc do sypialni. Spojrzał na niepościelone łóżko, wyglądające jakby dopiero co coś się tutaj zadziało. Peter nie był pewny, czy być złym na samego siebie za to, że poczuł nagły przypływ podniecenia w całym ciele, czy nie.

Obejrzał się za siebie, Wade nie poszedł za nim, został w salonie i włączył telewizor, pewnie żeby dać mu trochę czasu sam na sam. Peter zagryzł dolną wargę, podejmując szybko decyzję.

Wyszedł z sypialni.

\- Wiesz co? – zapytał, a Deadpool popatrzył na niego ciekawsko. – Jasne, czemu nie.

Może jednak poprawi mu to humor, a przynajmniej pomoże zrelaksować i zapomnieć o Otto lepiej niż leżenie i próba zaśnięcia. Nie zaszkodzi spróbować, zawsze będzie mógł przerwać w dowolnym momencie. Poza tym, wcale nie musiał się ruszać w czasie seksu.

Najemnik wyłączył natychmiast telewizor i dołączył do niego w progu, po czym pocałował, wprowadzając z powrotem do sypialni i kierując w stronę łóżka, na którym obaj się po chwili położyli. Peter westchnął, z ulgą odkrywając, że z każdą sekundą pocałunku powoli zapomina o dzisiejszym dniu, jakby potraktowany maszyną do usuwania pamięci. Kto wie, może Wade miał taki dar.

Po chwili mógł pamiętać już tylko o tym, jak wspaniały Deadpool jest w łóżku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przez to, że historia jest opowiadana z perspektywy Petera, to dużo tu Tony'ego, ale dziś swoją obecnością zaszczycił nas Steve :D  
> Otto zdemaskowany i złapany jednocześnie. Oczywiście kto stoi za kradzieżami, nie trudno się było domyślić, ale to jeszcze nie koniec problemów ze sprzętem Starka :D  
> Peter ma jakiegoś pecha do naukowców. Jak nie jeden z dziwną fascynacją do macek, to teraz gość od jaszczurek :D  
> Do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale, kiedy powróci paru nowych znajomych ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Peter leciał w dobrym humorze przez miasto, szlifując swoje akrobacje i manewry, które później mógłby wykorzystać w czasie pościgów czy walki. Szło mu coraz lepiej z każdym patrolem, ale czuł, że może zdziałać jeszcze więcej jeśli trochę poćwiczy. Szczególnie podczas strzelanin może się przydać parę sztuczek, a nawet jeśli nie, to samo wykonywanie ich dostarczało takiej rozrywki, że żal było nie skorzystać.

Wracał właśnie z dodatkowych zajęć na studiach do domu. Zwykle wracał transportem normalnych ludzi, ale teraz gdy nosił kostium pod cywilnymi ciuchami, nie mógł się powstrzymać, by go nie używać. Wcześniej było mimo wszystko za dużo przebierania, nawet jeśli starał się spieszyć. Teraz wystarczyło mu pięć sekund i był gotowy do lotu, z rzeczami schowanymi bezpiecznie w plecaku, który przed startem zarzucił sobie na ramiona.

Nie spieszyło mu się do domu, więc zaliczył dodatkową rundkę po Manhattanie, zahaczając po drodze o wieżę Avengers. Nie było go w niej od niedzieli, a to wszystko dlatego, bo poprosił Tony’ego o zmianę grafiku stażów. Dotychczasowy rozkład zajęć męczył go niesamowicie i zabierał mu z życia praktycznie całe dnie i utrudniał kontakty z przyjaciółmi. Gdy w poniedziałek zaszedł na staż zamiast się na niego cieszyć, tylko westchnął zmęczony. Wtedy zdecydował, że jeśli ma przetrwać cały okres studiów, to musi znacząco zwolnić już teraz.

Stark nie miał nic przeciwko i od razu odesłał go do domu. Tym sposobem Peter miał teraz w tygodniu wolne wszystkie popołudnia, które zamierzał przeznaczyć na dodatkową naukę lub wypady z przyjaciółmi, gdy ci go gdzieś zaproszą albo on sam wyjdzie z inicjatywą. Czwartki planował poświęcić cioci, niekoniecznie na wizyty i niekoniecznie każdy czwartek, bo ona też miał własne życie i dziś na przykład nie miała dla niego czasu, ale porozmawiali chwilę, gdy wykładowca zarządził przerwę. Po prostu chciał mieć dzień, który zawsze będzie w pogotowiu, gdyby May chciała go zaprosić albo on ją.

Soboty, jak już ustalili z Wadem, miały należeć do nich. Początkowo się wahał, czy nie przerzucić jednego stażu na piątek, by nie kolidował z ich randkami, ale po krótkiej konsultacji z Deadpoolem nie było takiej potrzeby. Najemnik nie miał nic przeciwko, by Peter rano szedł na staż, a potem zajmował się tylko nim. Poza tym uważał, że nauczy się więcej, jeśli będzie uczęszczał na staż dwa dni z rzędu, a nie w kratkę.

W kwestii patroli nic się nie zmieniło, zamierzali się na nie wybierać głównie wieczorami lub po prostu wtedy, kiedy mieli na to ochotę w każdy inny dzień niezajęty przez inne obowiązki Petera.

Dopiero pierwszy tydzień obowiązywały te zmiany, ale już czuł różnicę, gdy po studiach nie musiał pędzić do wieży tylko na spokojnie wracał do domu, zjadał obiad, z którym czekał na niego Wade ubrany w fartuch, a potem relaksował się w fotelu w swoim gabinecie i czytał podręczniki lub prace naukowe na laptopie przez godzinę lub dwie, nim razem z Deadpoolem szli na patrol albo siadali przed telewizorem i oglądali przypadkowe programy, na jakie akurat natrafiali.

W przyszłości pewnie będzie spędzał więcej czasu na nauce, choćby przed egzaminami, a Wade nie zawsze będzie w domu, bo na przykład wyjdzie gdzieś ze Stevem i Sue albo pójdzie do Avengers, ale to będzie nawet lepsze rozwiązanie niż dotychczasowe. Był zadowolony z tego, jak udało mu się to wszystko pogodzić, zwłaszcza z tego, że nie był już taki zmęczony. Nawet jeśli nie spał więcej, to i tak był bardziej wypoczęty dzięki temu, że nie kładł się już spać wyczerpany, głównie psychicznie.

Życie jest piękne, pomyślał, machając kilku przechodniom, gdy przeleciał tuż nad ich głowami i wylądował na jadącej obok ciężarówce. Przebiegł po jej naczepie, rozpędził się i znów skoczył w górę, siecią zaczepiając o jeden z wieżowców i skręcając na most prowadzący do Brooklynu.

Ciężko przelatywało się przez nowojorskie mosty, w tym most Brooklyński. Pylony wież były za daleko, by swobodnie się pomiędzy nimi huśtać, Peter musiał więc zawsze mocno wystrzelić do przodu, by dolecieć do którejś z nich. Miał już jednak wprawę, dlatego by nie popaść w rutynę, postanowił przeprawić się nim nieco inaczej.

Wyleciał z prawej strony mostu, przyklejając sieć do jednej z lin i obniżył lot, by znaleźć się pod całą konstrukcją. Wyleciał z drugiej strony, podlatując na bezpieczną wysokość i powtarzając manewr.

\- Łuuu! – zakrzyknął i wcisnął się między stalowe liny mostu. Wylądował na takich samych leżących po drugiej stronie i przeskoczył nad kładką dla pieszych. Ludzie nawet nie zdążyli wyjąć telefonów, a on już skakał w dół.

Sieć zatrzymała jego upadek, rozhuśtał się do przodu tuż nad taflą wody, której dotknął dłonią nim wystrzelił w górę, lądując na pierwszym pylonie. Nim zdążył zbiec po ciągnącym się w dół wsporniku, zadzwoniła komórka.

Oddychając szybko z podekscytowania, Peter przysiadł na moście i wyciągnął telefon. Myślał, że to Wade się niecierpliwi, ale to MJ dzwoniła. Uniósł maskę do góry i odebrał.

\- Hej, MJ – przywitał się, spoglądając w dół na rzekę płynącą pod mostem.

\- Peter?

\- Tak, to ja – potwierdził zdziwiony.

\- Przepraszam, słabo cię słychać, rozmawiasz przy wiatraku, czy co? – zaśmiała się, a on zorientował się, że tak wysoko wieje silniejszy wiatr niż na ziemi.

\- Nie, jestem na moście – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Co słychać?

\- Na szczęście wszystko dobrze, a u ciebie i Wade’a?

\- Też okej. – Wcale go nie zdziwiło pytanie o najemnika. Mary Jane pewnie dalej czuła się winna tego, co wydarzyło się w niedzielę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz wolne popołudnie, bo zapraszam ciebie i Harry’ego na wypad na miasto – poinformowała go przyjaciółka.

\- Cóż, planowałem tylko wrócić do domu – przyznał i spojrzał w kierunku Manhattanu. Bez wątpienia będzie tam musiał wracać, MJ miała dzisiaj zajęcia o ile dobrze pamiętał, więc na pewno tam była. Gdyby wracał komunikacją, pewnie byłby trochę zirytowany powrotem, ale na sieciach to będzie tylko czysta przyjemność.

\- Świetnie, więc widzimy się za pół godziny pod moim miejscem pracy. Stamtąd gdzieś pójdziemy.

\- Okej – zgodził się i wstał, by przyszykować się do skoku, gdy nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł. – Czekaj, MJ.

\- Nawet nie waż się odwoływać – powiedziała groźnie. – Mówiłeś, że niedługo będziesz miał dla nas czas.

\- Nie o to chodzi – wytłumaczył się szybko i zamiast w stronę Manhattanu, odwrócił się w stronę Brooklynu. – Mogę kogoś przyprowadzić?

\- Wade’a? – spytała z nadzieją, ale też z niepewnością. Chyba bała się, że znowu coś zepsuje.

\- Nie, chodzi o… przyjaciela – wyjaśnił.

\- Okej, chętnie go poznam – zgodziła się. – Im nas więcej, tym weselej.

\- Świetnie, będziemy za godzinę, zależy jak szybko dotrę do domu.

Tak naprawdę chodziło o to, jak szybko dojedzie na miejsce spotkania, gdy już nie będzie mógł się poruszać na sieciach.

\- To do zobaczenia – powiedziała z podekscytowaniem. – Cieszę się, że znowu cię zobaczę, tym razem w przyjemniejszej atmosferze.

\- Ja też – przyznał z uśmiechem. – Zobaczymy się za godzinę.

\- Nie możemy się już z Harrym doczekać.

\- Zaraz, Harry jest teraz… z tobą – dokończył, ale Mary Jane już się rozłączyła. W sumie czego się spodziewał, tych dwoje ewidentnie było w związku, w dodatku chodzili do tej samej uczelni, normalne, że byli razem.  

Nie zaprzątając tym sobie dalej głowy schował telefon i naciągnął maskę na usta po czym kontynuował swoją drogę do domu. Zeskoczył na wspornik i zbiegł po nim w dół, wykonując przy tym efektowne salta ku uciesze zebranych na kładce mieszkańców i turystów. Gdy był już w połowie, tyłem do wody rzucił się do niej, w ostatniej chwili wystrzeliwując sieć i przelatując znów pod mostem.

Tym razem mu się spieszyło, wiec darował sobie dalsze akrobacje i po prostu postawił na prędkość. Szybko doleciał do kolejnego pylonu i dostał się wreszcie nad ląd. Od mostu miał już niedaleko do domu. Kilka budynków przed wylądował na jednym i założył na siebie ciuchy.

Z dala od jakichkolwiek gapiów zszedł po ścianie na ziemię i spokojnym krokiem ruszył do siebie.

\- Hej, Pe…

\- Nie mam czasu – powiedział do pijaczków siedzących na schodach, gdy minął ich szybko, by wbiec na górę.

\- Niewychowany gówniarz – mruknął któryś z nich.

Szybko dostał się do swojego mieszkania, praktycznie wpadając do środka w pośpiechu i strasząc tym Wade’a, który niczego nieświadomy siedział na kanapie.

\- Zawału zaraz dostanę! – krzyknął mierząc do Petera z pistoletu, który odłożył dopiero po chwili. – Mogłeś zarobić kulkę.

\- Dobrze, że jednak nie strzeliłeś – stwierdził i postawił plecak na ziemi, opróżniając go z książek, które przytaszczył z dzisiejszych zajęć. Miał mieć dzisiaj wolne, ale wykładowcy coś wypadło i jutro nie mógłby przyjść, więc wszyscy przyszli dzisiaj, dostając w zamian dzień wolny w piątek.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał najemnik widząc jaki bałagan robił im na podłodze.

\- Umówiłem się z MJ i Harrym na mieście – wyjaśnił. Poza aparatem oraz rękawicami i maską kostiumu, plecak był już pusty. – Zaniesiesz to do mojego gabinetu?

\- Nie – odparł od razu i powrócił do oglądania telewizji. Oglądał _Star Wars_ , Gwiazda Śmierci właśnie eksplodowała.

\- Dobra, nie zanoś – zgodził się niechętnie i po założeniu plecaka z powrotem na plecy, podszedł do najemnika i pocałował go w czubek głowy. – Będę później, pójdziemy na patrol. Dzwoń jakby coś się działo.

\- Co na przykład?

\- Na pewno nie dzwoń, jeśli zabraknie ci piwa – poprosił i skinął na butelkę, która stała na podłodze obok nóg najemnika.

\- Ale to poważny problem – zajęczał żałośnie.

\- Tylko dla alkoholików – zauważył i pocałował go jeszcze raz. – Kocham cię, pa.

\- Pa, Petey! – zawołał za nim, machając mu na pożegnanie. – Baw się dobrze z MJ i Hadleyem!

Peter uśmiechnął się, ale nie pokazał tego najemnikowi.

\- Z Harrym – poprawił go jak zwykle, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż by zmienić nawyki Wade’a, który po prostu był dupkiem, bo mógł. Peterowi już nawet nie przeszkadzało to celowe mylenie imion, wręcz zaczął wyczekiwać tego, jakie będzie następne. Był ciekawy, czy Deadpool zna tyle męskich imion na literę H, czy przeczytał je wszystkie gdzieś w Internecie tylko po to, by przy każdej możliwej okazji nazwać Harry’ego innym imieniem.

Odmachał jeszcze swojemu chłopakowi i wyszedł na korytarz, ale zamiast skierować się na schody, podszedł do drzwi mieszkania obok i zapukał. Wszedł do środka, gdy tylko Flash go zaprosił.

\- Co tam, Parker? – zapytał, odkładając na bok książkę, którą czytał.

\- Masz co robić?

\- Co? – zdziwił się.

\- Czy masz co robić? – powtórzył, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to robi. – Idziesz do pracy, wychodzisz z Jeffem i Malcolmem, cokolwiek?

\- Nie – odparł niepewnie, dalej zaskoczony zachowaniem Petera. Rozumiał go, też był zaskoczony.

\- Chcesz wyjść ze mną i moimi przyjaciółmi na miasto? – zapytał nim zdążył się rozmyślić. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że zaprosi Flasha gdziekolwiek, ale od czasu kiedy byli wrogami wiele się zmieniło. Teraz żal mu było chłopaka i tego że całymi dniami siedzi sam w domu. Thompson nie zasługiwał, by być samemu, więc jeśli mógł temu zaradzić, to zamierzał to zrobić. Kto wie, może pozna go z innej, nowej strony, którą do tej pory widział tylko z oddali, gdy Flash rozmawiał ze znajomymi ze szkoły.

\- Chcesz… żebym gdzieś z tobą wyszedł?

\- Tak. Idziesz?

Wychodził pewnie na niecierpliwego, ale nie chciał kazać MJ i Harry’emu czekać zbyt długo.

\- Ale dlaczego? – dopytywał się Flash. Peter zastanawiał się, czy trochę się tego nie boi, jakiejś zemsty za lata znęcania się. Takie sprawiał wrażenie.

\- Bo przyda ci się odrobina towarzystwa – wyjaśnił.

\- Ale przecież nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – zauważył podejrzliwie.

\- Nie – potwierdził. Spędzali razem zdecydowanie za mało czasu, by nimi być, zresztą zdobycie przyjaźni Flash to nie był jego priorytet, byłby ukontentowany po prostu widując go od czas do czasu, ale jeśli jakimś sposobem zostaliby przyjaciółmi, to nie narzekałby. W końcu mu wybaczył, traktował jak czystą kartę, jak nowego człowieka, którego w zasadzie poznawał od nowa. To nie był Flash gnębiciel, tylko po prostu Flash. Z kimś takim mógłby być przyjacielem. 

\- A chcesz być? – zapytał go niespodziewanie Flash.

\- A ty? – odparł pytaniem, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, czy może raczej nie chcąc rozczarować chłopaka na wypadek gdyby ten tego chciał.

Thompson wzruszył ramionami. Był pewnie tak samo niepewny jak Peter, co biorąc pod uwagę ich przeszłość nie było niczym dziwnym. Może nawet sądził że nie zasługiwał na to wszystko co dostał, więc czemu miałby zasługiwać na przyjaźń kogoś, kogo tak długo krzywdził? Nawet jeśli ta osoba już mu wybaczyła i była na coś takiego gotowa.

\- No chodź – zachęcił go Peter, uśmiechając się do niego. – Będzie fajnie.

\- Sam nie wiem – wahał się wciąż Flash. Umknął wzrokiem na ścianę, by nie patrzeć Peterowi w oczy. – Nie chcę przeszkadzać.

\- Moja przyjaciółka o tobie wie.

\- Mimo wszystko, nie znamy się. Poza tym nie chcę, żebyś czuł się w obowiązku mi pomagać.

\- Zaufaj mi, robię to z dobroci serca, nie z jakiegoś obowiązku – zapewnił go. – Taki już po prostu jestem.

\- Za dobry dla tego świata? – skomentował i prychnął.

\- Wade nazwał mnie Jezusem, więc chyba coś w tym stylu – zgodził się.

\- Pasuje ci – stwierdził Flash z uśmiechem i wstał. Chyba był gotowy. – Tylko ty mógłbyś tak swobodnie rozmawiać z byłym oprawcą i mieszkać z byłym mordercą pod jednym dachem.

\- Peter Parker, zbawiciel świata, do usług – przedstawił się. – To jak będzie? Decyduj się teraz, bo zaraz możemy się spóźnić.

\- Okej – przytaknął niepewnie.

\- Świetnie, chodźmy.

Peter złapał Thompsona za nadgarstek i wyciągnął go na zewnątrz. Puścił go dopiero przed schodami, by przypadkiem nie zrobić mu krzywdy.

\- Kurwa, Parker, skąd masz taką siłę? – zapytał zaskoczony. – W ogóle nie wyglądasz jakbyś ćwiczył na siłce.

\- Jeszcze wiele rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz, dlatego razem wychodzimy – wyjaśnił.

Flash dalej nie wyglądał, jakby był pewny co do słuszności podjętej przez siebie decyzji, ale nie próbował się wymigiwać tylko posłusznie szedł za Peterem. Tak jak pierwsze normalne rozmowy, tak pierwszy taki wypad na miasto był czymś dziwnym. Patrzył na idącego obok Thompsona ze świadomością, że taka scenka nigdy dotychczas nie pojawiła się w jego wyobraźni, a teraz była rzeczywistością i była nieco surrealistyczna. Zwykle gdy zmierzali w tym samym kierunku, Flash go gonił, a teraz szli obok siebie jako znajomi.

\- Czego się tak szczerzysz? – zapytał nagle Flash.

\- Tak jakoś – odparł, dalej się uśmiechając. – Po prostu śmieszy mnie cała ta sytuacja. Gdyby parę miesięcy temu ktoś powiedział mi, że będę z tobą szedł na miasto, to bym nie uwierzył.

\- Ja tak samo – przyznał. Dobry humor mu się udzielił, bo też się uśmiechnął. – W szkole gadaliby o tym przez tydzień jak nie dłużej, gdyby nas teraz widzieli.

Peter był w stanie wyobrazić sobie reakcję niektórych uczniów. Tak jak oni sami, pewnie też nie spodziewaliby się nigdy zobaczyć ich dwóch na drodze do bycia przyjaciółmi. Flash i Parker z przeszłości w życiu nie chcieliby się do siebie zbliżyć emocjonalnie, ale obaj zdążyli się zmienić od tamtego czasu. Thompson zrobił się miły, dało się z nim pogadać, a Peter zawsze był otwarty na przyjaźń kogoś, kto go szanował, a to robił teraz Flash. Przeszłość nie była w tej chwili ważna. Nie dla niego.

\- Tutejsi mieszkańcy naprawdę czują przed tobą respekt – zauważył Flash rozglądając się, gdy szli ulicą do metra. – Ja musiałem się postarać, żeby nikt nie obrał mnie za cel. Trzymanie się z tymi pijakami trochę pomogło.

\- To nie jest respekt, bardziej strach i nie jestem z niego szczególnie dumny. Znaczy, to fajne uczucie i w ogóle, ale poradziłbym sobie bez tego.

\- Ta jasne – rzucił sceptycznie. – Połowa ludzi tutaj jest silniejsza niż ja, Parker, bez ochrony Deadpool zginąłbyś tu w mgnieniu oka.

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może tak, może nie – stwierdził. Bawiło go, że ludzie biorą go za bezbronnego chuderlaka, a w rzeczywistości był silniejszy od Kapitana Ameryki. Udawanie ciamajdy, która nie mogłaby być Spidermanem była dzięki temu pierwszemu wrażeniu dużo łatwiejsze.  – Teraz i tak się tego nie dowiemy.

\- To z kim tak w ogóle się spotykamy?

\- Z Harrym i Mary Jane.

\- Z Harrym? – powtórzył zaskoczony. – Osbornem?

\- Tak. Coś nie tak?

Flash zrobił się nagle jeszcze bardziej niepewny, niż był. Gdyby nie widział go już w gorszym stanie, uznałby, że jest śmiertelnie przerażony. Tylko czemu? Harry przecież nie był groźny. Co innego jego ojciec, ale przecież Thompson nie mógł tego wiedzieć, prawda?

\- To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł, bym się mu pokazywał – powiedział i zatrzymał się tuż przed tym, jak mieli wejść do metra.

\- Dlaczego?

Nie rozumiał tego, Harry nigdy nie był ofiarą Flasha, bo nawet dyrekcja bałaby się tak po prostu zignorować pobicie jedynego syna bogatego przedsiębiorcy, który mógłby bez problemu się zemścić. Sam Flash też wiedział, że nie warto tykać kogoś, kto odda, może niekoniecznie pięścią, ale na pewno bardziej boleśnie.

\- Raczej za mną nie przepada – zauważył.

\- Raczej nie – potwierdził. Jednocześnie odczuwał ulgę, że to nie ojca Harry’ego chodzi, przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. Poczułby się jak ostatni głupek, gdyby jednak się okazało, że Flash pracuje dla Normana i to wszystko to od samego początku była zasadzka, by uśpić jego czujność. Ale zmysł przecież by go przed tym ostrzegł, prawda? A siedział cicho, więc żadnego zagrożenia nie było. – Ale przecież nie biłeś go ani nie dokuczałeś mu, nie powinien mieć problemu, by się do ciebie przekonał.

\- Ale biłem jego najlepszego kumpla – przypomniał ze wstydem. – Coś takiego nie łatwo się wybacza.

Rozumiał to, choć też nie do końca, bo dla niego wybaczenie było czymś łatwym, jeśli dana osoba żałowała swoich czynów. Nigdy nie widział Harry’ego będącego w podobnej sytuacji do jego, ale był pewien, że przyjaciel raczej nie ma takiego samego poglądu na wybaczanie i dawanie drugiej szansy. Mimo to nie chciał rezygnować ze swojego planu. Jakoś przekona Harry’ego, by dał Flashowi szansę, choć może powinien go uprzedzić o tym, kto przychodzi. Bał się jednak, że jeśli to zrobi, to przyjaciel nie przyjdzie i zepsują dzień Mary Jane, a Thompson poczuje się jakby to była jego wina, co w jego stanie nie byłoby najlepszą sytuacją.

\- I tak uważam, że powinieneś ze mną pójść – powiedział, a Flash popatrzył na niego nieprzekonany. – Harry nie jest małym dzieckiem, zrozumie co się stało.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz mu powiedzieć? – przeraził się.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – uspokoił go. – Po prostu powiem mu, że mnie przeprosiłeś i jakoś odpokutowałeś. Gdy zobaczy jak się zmieniłeś, to na pewno nie będzie narzekał.

Flash wahał się, dwa razy prawie zawrócił i ruszył z powrotem do domu. Spotkanie z kimś jeszcze, kto był świadkiem jego dawnego zachowania musiało być dla niego stresujące, ale w końcu przełamał w sobie ten strach. Z zaciętą miną przeszedł obok Petera i zaczął schodzić do metra.

\- Idziesz, czy nie? – popędził Petera, chyba próbując ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie za irytacją.

\- Idę – odparł.

Obaj doszli do bramek, a Flash poklepał się po kieszeniach spodni.

\- Cholera, nie mam karty – powiedział zawstydzony. – Do pracy chodzę na piechotę.

\- Wielka mi rzecz. – Wyjął własną ze swojego portfela i podał Flashowi. – Masz.

\- A jak ty wejdziesz? – spytał, chcąc oddać mu kartę z powrotem, ale Peter tylko się odsunął. – Na peronie jest policjant, gapi się na nas. Jak spróbuję ci oddać kartę po drugiej stronie, to się przyczepi.

\- Po prostu przejdź – polecił mu.

Niezbyt przekonany co do tego planu Flash niechętnie przeszedł przez bramki i poczekał tam na Petera, który złapał się po jednej po obu stronach i podskoczył, przerzucając nogi nad kołowrotkiem i lądując po drugiej stronie z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

Thompson obejrzał się spanikowany na policjanta, który już szedł w ich stronę.

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? – zapytał nim mężczyzna do nich podszedł.

\- Mnie stać na mandat – odparł i puścił mu oczko. – Dzień dobry, panie policjancie.

\- Wiesz co właśnie zrobiłeś? – zapytał policjant, bez ogródek wyciągając pliczek do wypisywania mandatów.  

\- Ta, zapomniałem karty z domu, a spieszymy się gdzieś z kumplem.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na Flasha.

\- Dokument – zwrócił się do Petera, a ten pokazał mu swoją legitymację studencką. – Całe pieniądze poszły na Columbię, co?

\- Ciężki jest życie studenta – potwierdził z niewinnym uśmiechem i zerknął na zegar wiszący na peronie. Spóźnią się, na bank.

Na szczęście policjant szybko wypisał mandat i skończył akurat, kiedy na peron podjechał ich skład. Peter pożegnał się z mężczyzną i szybko pobiegł za Flashem do wagonu.

\- Ej, a bilet to co?! – zawołał za nimi, ale nie mógł już nic zrobić, bo drzwi się zamknęły.

\- No, no, zawsze grzeczny Parker łamie prawo – zaśmiał się Flash. – Nie myślałem, że dożyję tej chwili.

\- Efekt przebywanie z Deadpoolem – wyjaśnił i usiadł na jednym z wolnych miejsc. Flash nie skorzystał i stanął tylko obok. – Mam na niego dobry wpływ, ale on na mnie zły.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej nie jesteś taki nudny jak w szkole średniej.

\- Wypraszam sobie! Nigdy nie byłem nudny, ty tylko nie chciałeś tego zauważyć.

\- Może – przyznał i zaśmiał się. – Ładny skok.

\- Trzeba być wysportowanym, gdy gania się po mieście za Deadpoolem i Spidermanem.

Bycie słabeuszem pomagało ukryć tożsamość, ale popisywanie się takimi ruchami już nie za bardzo.

\- Też bym chciał z bliska obserwować taką akcję – wyznał i zmieszał się. – Myślisz, że Spiderman by mnie polubił?

\- To fajny facet, myślę, że tak – odparł, a Flash uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. To było urocze, jak bardzo mu zależało na tym, by zaimponować Spidermanowi, komuś kogo nawet nigdy nie spotkał, a po prostu był pod wrażeniem jego pracy, która też znowuż nie trwała niewiadomo jak długo. Fanboy Flash, tego jeszcze nie grali.

Tak jak się spodziewał, dojechali na miejsce spóźnieni o dobre pół godziny, na które zapewne złożyły się wątpliwości Thompsona i wypisywanie mandatu. Mimo to MJ nie wyglądała na złą, gdy go zobaczyła po wejściu do kawiarni, wstała szybko od baru i podeszła do Petera, ściskając go mocno. Peter odwzajemnił uścisk i popatrzył na Harry’ego, który też chciał się przywitać, ale zrezygnował z tego, gdy zobaczył stojącego wciąż przy drzwiach Flasha.

Harry zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i zszokowany patrzył na Thompsona, a na jego twarzy pojawiały się na przemian zmieszanie i wściekłość. Oho, to faktycznie nie był dobry pomysł zapraszać Flasha tak bez uprzedzenia.

\- Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę, tygrysie – powiedziała MJ, wciąż uwieszona na jego szyi. Gdy w końcu go puściła, odsunęła się na krok i popatrzyła na Petera z szerokim uśmiechem, nim jej wzrok nie natrafił na Flasha. – A to pewnie twój przyjaciel.

Mary Jane obeszła Petera i podeszła do Thompsona, który gdy tylko ją zobaczył, wytrzeszczył gały i otworzył usta, zapewne chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale nie będąc w stanie. Peter uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale uśmiech szybko zszedł mu z twarzy, gdy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Harry’ego.

\- Kochaniutki, zamknij usta, bo ci tak zostanie – zażartowała MJ widząc reakcję Flasha. Ten szybko się zastosował, ale wciąż wpatrywał się w dziewczynę jak w obrazek, a ta całkowicie świadoma tego jakie zrobiła wrażenie, odgarnęła włosy z ramienia i położyła rękę na biodrze.

Nie dziwił się Flashowi, że tak zareagował, MJ jak zwykle wyglądała olśniewająco i cała emanowała seksapilem. Choć pogoda była dziś nieco chłodna, przyjaciółka i tak postawiła na odsłonięte nogi, które tylko za uda zakrywała jakaś żółta sukienka, na którą zarzuciła skórzaną kurtkę. Nie pamiętał jak wyglądała w niedzielę, ale jeśli chociaż w połowie tak dobrze, to nic dziwnego, że Wade dostał kompleksów. Mało kto by nie dostał.

\- Przepraszam – wydukał zaczerwieniony po czubki uszu Flash. – Po prostu jesteś…

\- Czarująca? Wiem – przyznała i wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę. – Jestem Mary Jane.

\- Flash Thompson – przedstawił się i delikatnie chwycił ją za dłoń.

\- To przezwisko? – zapytała z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Chyba ją bawiło, jakie wrażenie wywarła na biednym Flashu. Peter był ciekaw, czy często coś takiego robiła celowo.

\- Tak, imię mam głupie – odparł, powoli się rozluźniając. Zrobił się jednak znów spięty, gdy spojrzał na Harry’ego. Ten dalej nie odpuszczał i z pretensją wwiercał się spojrzeniem w tył głowy Petera. Czekała ich poważna rozmowa.  

\- Na pewno mniej niż ja – zauważyła i puściła mu oczko. – Spróbuj żyć z ciągłymi pytaniami o to, czy to mój pseudonim dilerski.

Flash zaśmiał nerwowo, ciężko było jednak stwierdzić, czy to z powodu gestu MJ, czy nastroju Harry’ego.

\- Skoro czekaliśmy na was trochę, a ciebie pewnie ściągnęłam z powrotu do domu, to może coś zjemy? – zaproponowała przyjaciółka.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodził się Peter i popatrzył pytająco na Thompsona, który przytaknął, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od MJ. Lustrował ją od dołu do góry, a dziewczynie to schlebiało.

\- Mnie pasuje – odburknął Harry. – Cześć, Flash.

\- Cześć – odparł, znów spięty.

\- No to co? Nie stójcie tak. – Mary Jane chwyciła ich obu za ręce i pociągnęła w stronę wolnego stolika, wołając przy okazji przyjaciółkę z pracy, by ich obsłużyła.

Peter usiadł obok Flasha i na wprost Harry’ego, który zasiadł po prawicy MJ. Dziewczyna od razu zaczęła rozmawiać z Thompsonem, który siedział niezręcznie na swoim miejscu, usilnie nie patrząc na Harry’ego. Takie zachowanie bardzo do niego nie pasowało, przynajmniej do dotychczasowego Flasha. Nowy był najwyraźniej nieśmiały wobec osób, którym się kiedyś naraził.

\- Peter, mogę cię prosić na słówko? – zapytał go niespodziewanie przyjaciel.

\- Nawet jeszcze nie zamówiliście – zauważyła MJ.

\- Zamów coś w naszym imieniu, dla mnie to co zwykle – poprosił ją i wstał, a Peter wraz z nim. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze do Flasha, który domyślił się, że rozmowa będzie dotyczyć jego.

Razem z przyjacielem odeszli kawałek od ich stolika i poza zasięg słuchu MJ oraz Flasha. Peter poczuł ostrzeżenie zmysłu, ale nie zareagował, gdy Harry popchnął go w stronę ściany.

\- Co do chuja, Peter? – zapytał zranionym głosem. – Nie powiedziałeś mi, że przyjaźnisz się teraz z Flashem.

\- Nie przyjaźnię się – wytłumaczył, jakby to miało pomóc. – Przynajmniej nie jeszcze.

\- Oh, czyli to planujesz? – Harry prychnął. – Pojebało cię? Przecież on się nad tobą znęcał.

\- To było kiedyś.

\- I co z tego?! – Peter skrzywił się w odpowiedzi na ten podniesiony głos. Trochę się obawiał, że MJ i Flash mogą Harry’ego usłyszeć. Na pewno słyszeli go inni klienci, którzy przyglądali im się z ciekawością. – Przecież ty go nienawidzisz!

\- Nie nienawidzę go – wyjaśnił, starając się zachować spokój. Jeden z nich musiał, skoro Harry’ego słusznie ponosiło. – Słuchaj, Harry, to nie jest takie czarno-białe, jak ci się wydaje.

\- To może mi wytłumacz – poprosił z pretensją w głosie. – Jak go w ogóle znowu spotkałeś? Nie miał być na jakimś uniwerku na drugim końcu Stanów?

\- Sprawa się pokomplikowała.

Nie miał pojęcia jak wyjaśnić wszystko przyjacielowi bez wchodzenia w szczegóły.

\- Tak, oczywiście – zakpił i pokręcił głową. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak łatwo potrafisz wybaczać komuś, kto prawie cię skatował.

\- Harry…

\- Nie! – przerwał mu. – Mówimy tu o Flashu, Peter. Wiem, że wybaczyłeś Deadpoolowi, ale jego zbrodnie nie dotyczyły bezpośrednio ciebie.

\- Myślisz że jemu też bym wybaczył gdybym nie wiedział, że stać go na bycie dobrym? – zapytał, czując jak wzmaga się w nim irytacja. – Myślisz że gdyby Deadpool się nie zmienił, to bym tak po prostu akceptował jego morderstwa?

\- A kto cię tam wie?

\- Nie akceptowałbym – powiedział stanowczo. – Wybaczyłem Deadpoolowi i dałem mu szansę, bo na nią zasłużył swoim zachowaniem. Tak jak Flash.

\- I co niby takiego zrobił, że wymazało ci z pamięci wszystko to, co ci robił przez te wszystkie lata, huh? Popłakał trochę? Padł przed tobą na twarz?

Miał ochotę wykrzyczeć Harry’emu w twarz prawdziwy powód, ale ugryzł się w język i poszukał mniej oczywistej odpowiedzi.

\- Po prostu przeprosił, okej? – wyjaśnił, biorąc głębokie wdechy, by nie dać się ponieść emocjom. – Zrozumiał swój błąd.

\- Ta, może mi jeszcze powiesz, że docenił życie, bo prawie umarł, co? – prychnął Harry.

Peter popatrzył smutno na przyjaciela i to wystarczyło, by ten spoważniał. Nagle uleciał z niego cały gniew i zaskoczony spojrzał w stronę Flasha.

\- Serio? – zapytał, ale Peter nie odpowiedział. Obiecał. – Prawie umarł? Co się stało?

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, okej?

Ale Harry nie odpuszczał. Dalej w szoku wpatrywał się w Petera.

\- Gdyby chodziło o jakiś wypadek, to nie byłbyś taki tajemniczy – zauważył i jeszcze raz popatrzył na Flasha. Rozmawiał swobodnie z MJ, ale nawet z takiej odległości Peter mógł zobaczyć smutek, który trzymał się go od tamtej nocy, kiedy go uratował. – Chciał się zabić, prawda?

Czy złamie obietnicę jeśli potwierdzi domysły przyjaciela? Nie zamierzał ryzykować, ale też Harry wcale nie potrzebował potwierdzenia.   

\- O mój Boże – wyszeptał zdumiony. – Kurwa, nigdy bym nie pomyślał…

\- To nie jest ważne – wszedł mu w pół słowa Peter. – Ważne jest to, że Flash się zmienił, a ja chcę mu bardziej w tym pomóc. Siedzi w domu cały dzień, więc postanowiłem go wyciągnąć na zewnątrz.

\- Kiedy to się wydarzyło?

\- Prawie trzy tygodnie temu. Ale Flasha spotkałem wcześniej.

\- I mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz? – spytał zraniony.

\- Nie było okazji – odparł ze wstydem. Faktycznie mógł o tym powiedzieć wcześniej.

\- Nie było okazji powiedzieć najlepszemu przyjacielowi o spotkaniu swojego gnębiciela? – doprecyzował z niedowierzaniem. – Czy Gwen wie?

\- Tylko o tym, że go spotkałem.

Peter poczuł się jak ostatni dupek, gdy ból w oczach przyjaciela tylko się pogłębił.

\- Oczywiście, że Gwen wie. – Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby wcale nie był zaskoczony. – Chociaż znasz ją krócej niż mnie. Wszystko jej mówisz jako pierwszej.

\- Często była najbliżej – wyjaśnił domyślając się, że Harry ma na myśli ten okres w szkole, kiedy go nie było, a on zaprzyjaźnił się z Gwen.  

\- Gdy Flash się pojawił, była dalej ode mnie, za oceanem – zauważył zrezygnowany i popatrzył na niego. – Nie ufasz mi już?

\- Tu nie chodzi o zaufanie, Harry, po prostu…

\- Nie czułeś potrzeby, by podzielić się czymś tak ważnym z przyjacielem – dokończył za niego i zacisnął mocno usta. – Wiesz, Peter, odkąd skończyliśmy liceum, to coraz rzadziej ze sobą rozmawiamy. Jakbyśmy wcale nie byli już przyjaciółmi.

\- Jesteśmy – zapewnił, ale bez przekonania.

Słowa Harry’ego uświadomiły go w czymś, czego do tej pory nie zauważał.  Naprawdę rozmawiali mniej niż kiedyś. Co było dziwne, bo zawsze mieli tyle tematów do rozmów. Obaj nie byli lubiani w szkole, więc polubili siebie i zostali przyjaciółmi. Dlaczego to nagle przestało wystarczać? Czy inne uczelnie to był jedyny powód?

\- Naprawdę? Bo jakoś tego nie czuję. Mam wrażenie, że Gwen przejęła po mnie pałeczkę.

Kolejna racja. Gdy Harry wyjechał, a on potrzebował przyjaciela, znalazł ich w Gwen i Deadpoolu. Gdy Harry wrócił, już nie był tak potrzebny jak kiedyś, Peter nie był już samotny.

\- Nie mamy po prostu tyle czasu co kiedyś – próbował się usprawiedliwiać, ale czuł, że oszukuje sam siebie. – Mamy studia, ja jeszcze inne obowiązki, ale wciąż jesteś moim przyjacielem.

\- A ty moim – powiedział ze smutkiem. – I chciałbym, żeby tak pozostało.

\- Pozostanie – obiecał z uśmiechem. – Teraz będzie nam ciężko, ale w końcu znowu będziemy się widywać częściej.

Chciał w to wierzyć.

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Petera.

\- Żadnych więcej kłamstw?

\- Żadnych więcej kłamstw – potwierdził ściskając dłoń i kłamiąc Harry’emu w żywe oczy.

Czuł, że naprawdę go traci. Na razie wyciszyli temat, ale na jak długo? Oddalali się od siebie cały ten czas, zapewne kompletnie nieświadomie, a on dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Najgorsze było to, że nie znał powodu takiej sytuacji. Czy to Goblin ich tak dzielił? Nie. Norman ujawnił się później, a Peter już wcześniej ignorował przyjaciela i nie poinformował go ani o Deadpoolu, ani o swojej pracy, ani o związku. Ostatnia ważna wiadomość, jaką mu wysłał, była ta o śmierci wuja, a potem nic.

Czy to możliwe, że nigdy nie byli tak blisko, jak im się wydawało? Może to, co ich łączyło, to była po prostu wspólna szkoła, a gdy tej zabrakło, to zniknęła też potrzeba dzielenia się wszystkim między sobą. Nowi przyjaciele w jego życiu pewnie też odegrali w tym dodatkową rolę. Czuł że więcej ma wspólnego z Gwen, która dzieliła jego pasję do nauki. Więcej go dzieliło z Wadem, który miał takie samo poczucie humoru i podejście do moralności, choć dalej nieco wykrzywione po latach bycia tym złym. Więcej miał wspólnego z Avengers, z Tonym i Brucem, dwoma geniuszami, ze Stevem, który chciał zbawiać świat i bronić wszystkich niezależnie od pochodzenia, koloru skór, religii czy przeszłości. Miał więcej wspólnego z Johnnym, który tak jak on chciał zostawić po sobie ślad. Z Harrym… Co miał wspólnego z Harrym? Parę filmów, które lubili?

A może to po prostu była naturalna kolej rzeczy? Mało to przyjaźni rozpadało się po zakończeniu szkoły? Tylko czy wtedy można było taką relację nazwać przyjaźnią?

Czy to pomiędzy nim a Harrym nią było? Patrzył na niego i nie wyobrażał sobie, by kiedykolwiek miał powiedzieć mu o tym, że jest Spidermanem. Nie tak po prostu, jak powiedział o tym Gwen. Przyjaciele powinni mówić sobie takie rzeczy, a mimo to on nie potrafił. Już nie.

Żadnych kłamstw, powiedział, jednocześnie myśląc już nad następnymi.   

\- Skoro nie mamy znowu przed sobą tajemnic, chcesz się czymś jeszcze podzielić? – zapytał już w lepszym humorze Harry.

\- Nie – skłamał ponownie. Czuł ból, bo tak długo dzielił swoje sekrety z jedną osobą, a teraz nawet nie miał takiej potrzeby. Miał innych powierników. Nie chciał nazywać ich lepszymi, ale Harry nie był już pierwszym wyborem. I po tylu latach to bolało. A mimo to był pogodzony z tym, że coś między nimi się kończy i już nigdy nie będzie wyglądać jak kiedyś. Czuł się przez to jak ostatni drań, zwłaszcza jeśli Harry’emu dalej zależało, a sądząc po jego minie, zależało na pewno.

Jednak nie był taki idealny, jakim widział go Wade.

\- No to wracajmy do MJ i Flasha – postanowił Harry. – Zobaczymy co pan Thompson ma do zaoferowania, gdy nie jest dupkiem.

Peter uśmiechnął się, ciesząc się, że Harry chce dać Flashowi szansę. Może to i lepiej, że się od siebie oddalali? Nie zasługiwał na takiego przyjaciela jak Harry. Nie gdy nie mógł być z nim całkowicie szczery. Tak będzie lepiej dla nich obu, nawet jeśli ostateczne zerwanie kontaktów będzie bardzo bolesne. Peterowi może już tak nie zależało, ale ludzie z natury byli sentymentalni. Ciężko się było tego wyzbyć i nawet nie zamierzał próbować.

Wrócili do Mary Jane i Flasha, który popatrzył na Petera zdenerwowany. Uspokoił go jednym uśmiechem i usiadł obok.

\- Flash opowiadał mi, że chodziliście razem do szkoły – wyznała MJ. – Oh i zamówiliśmy wam coś. Pete, nie masz nic przeciwko hamburgerowi?

\- Nie, jest okej – zapewnił i popatrzył na Harry’ego, który był już znacznie bardziej przyjaźnie nastawiony do siedzącego na skos od niego Flasha.

\- Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy razem, to mam wam coś do powiedzenia – zaczęła z podekscytowaniem przyjaciółka.

\- Dostałaś pracę w agencji? – zapytał z nadzieją Harry.

\- Dzięki za wiarę, ale nie – zaprzeczyła. – Za tydzień w środę robię u mnie w domu imprezę, czujcie się zaproszeni. Ty też, Flash.

Thompson popatrzył na nią zaskoczony.

\- Wow, dzięki – odparł w końcu i uśmiechnął się.

\- Peter, ty też przyjdziesz, prawda? – zwróciła się do niego.

\- Nie jestem wielkim fanem imprez, ale przyjdę – obiecał. Dla przyjaciółki wszystko, poza tym chciał zobaczyć jak wyglądają imprezy nastolatków. Być może to jedyna taka okazja w życiu, a przecież życie studenta słynie z imprezowania. Czułby się głupio po zakończeniu studiów, gdyby nie był na chociaż jednej zabawie.

\- Hej, mnie już nie zapytasz o to, czy przyjdę? – oburzył się Harry, ale oczy zdradziły, że tylko sobie żartuje.

\- Ty byś nie przyszedł? – odparła i musnęła jego dłoń palcami. Peter to zauważył, ale chyba tylko on, bo Flash patrzył na stół, zamyślony, ale z uśmiechem na ustach. – To gdzie studiujesz, Flash?

Pytanie MJ wyrwało go z tego zamyślenia. Zmieszany popatrzył na wszystkich, zwłaszcza na Petera, jakby ten miał odpowiedzieć za niego.

\- Nigdzie – wyznał ze wstydem. – Mam, um, małe problemy finansowe, nie stać by mnie było na studia.

\- Wyglądasz na futbolistę, pewnie miąłbyś stypendium – zauważyła.    

\- Trafiłaś – odezwał się Harry. – Flash przez całą swoją edukację grał w futbol. Lepszego archetypu gracza nie dałoby się znaleźć.

\- Serio tak mnie przez te wszystkie lata postrzegaliście? – zdziwił się. – Jako stereotypowego futbolistę?

\- Dziwisz się? – Peter uśmiechnął się do niego. – Zawsze brałeś udział w treningach, trzymałeś się kumpli z drużyny, a wszystkie cheerleaderki za tobą latały. Do ideału stereotypu brakowało tylko, żebyś po szkole chodził w bluzie albo koszulce z logiem naszej szkolnej drużyny.

\- Czasami się zdarzyło – przypomniał rozbawiony.

Pamiętał. Tak samo jako to, że zawsze wtedy z Harrym sobie z tego drwili, niejednokrotnie zwracając na siebie uwagę Flasha. On chyba też to pamiętał, bo spojrzał wymownie na nich obu.

Mj kontynuowała wypytywanie Thompsona o ich czasy szkolne i ogólnie o jego samego. Peter i Harry czuli się przez to nieco pominięci, ale dobrze, że Flash miał okazję porozmawiać z kimś w swoim wieku i nawet dobrze się bawić. Peter nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz widział, by tyle się uśmiechał. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że to zupełnie inny człowiek, nawet od tego, którego niecałe dwie godziny temu zapraszał na wspólne wyjście na miasto.

Po zjedzeniu lunchu wybrali się całą czwórką na skałki. MJ koniecznie chciała spróbować, nawet specjalnie wypożyczyła spodnie i założyła je pod sukienkę, by nie świecić swoją bielizną. Kilku facetów stojących niedaleko było z tego powodu bardzo niezadowolonych, a Peter musiał hamować Flasha, który chciał im za to przyłożyć.

\- Bicie w takim przypadku jest akceptowalne, ale może nie rób scen? – poprosił go, a Flash przytaknął, posyłając w stronę grupki przyjaciół groźne spojrzenie.

\- Okej, trzymajcie za mnie kciuki – powiedziała Mary Jane. Miała już założoną uprząż i wszystkie inne zabezpieczenia. Harry miał ją asekurować.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł? – zapytał jej, spoglądając ze strachem na samą górę ściany, po której miała się wspinać. Nie była jakaś skomplikowana ani przesadnie wysoka, w sam raz dla amatorki, ale chłopakowi ciężko jest nie martwić się o swoją dziewczynę. Peter nie miał wątpliwości, że stąd właśnie pochodzi ta troska.

\- Nie wspinam się przecież w szpilkach, dam radę – zapewniła, a oni spojrzeli na jej porzucone wcześniej buty. Takim obcasem mogłaby kogoś zadźgać.

Mary Jane zaczęła się powoli wspinać, ostrożnie stawiając stopy. Ewidentnie sprawiało jej to sporo wysiłku.

\- Może trzeba to było zrobić przed jedzeniem – stwierdził Flash, obserwując jej wyczyny.

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem gruba? – odparła, odwracając w jego stronę głowę i piorunując go spojrzeniem.

\- Nie, nie! – zaprzeczył od razu.

MJ zaśmiała się.

\- Spokojnie, tylko żartuję – zapewniła i wspinała się dalej. – To trudniejsze niż myślałam.

Peter musiał się z nią nie zgodzić, ale on nie był obiektywny. Zastanawiał się co zrobi, jak przyjdzie jego kolej. Z jednej strony chciał się popisać, z drugiej czy nie wyglądałby dziwnie, gdyby bez żadnego problemu wszedł na sam szczyt? I czy jego moce to nie byłoby oszustwo? 

\- Dasz radę, MJ! – motywował ją Harry. – Już prawie pokonałaś równowartość swojego wzrostu.

Mary Jane potraktowała go tym samym spojrzeniem, co Flasha, ale to było jak najbardziej na serio.

Nie weszła dużo wyżej. Jej chudziutkie ramiona nie dały rady i w końcu puściła się po pokonaniu kolejnych dwóch kroków w górę.

\- Bez treningu nie da rady – stwierdziła i zdjęła kask, układając od razu swoje włosy. – To kto następny?

\- Może Parker? – zaproponował Flash.

\- Ja?! – zdziwił się. – Czemu ja?

Po cichu liczył na to, że będzie się wspinał jako ostatni i jakoś uda mu się tego uniknąć. Naprawdę nie chciał przypadkiem się zdradzić, gdyby chęć popisania się okazała się jednak za silna.

\- Bo wyglądałeś jakbyś mógł zrobić to lepiej – zauważyła MJ.

Cholera. Naprawdę tak wyglądał obserwując jej próby? Jeśli tak, to sam się wkopał. Jak zwykle. Może zaraz zadzwonią Avengers i wyciągną go z tej sytuacji? Albo chociaż sam Wade, żeby powiedzieć mu, że zdarzył się w domu wypadek, choć tak naprawdę tym wypadkiem okazałaby się rysa na talerzu. Mogłoby się zdarzyć.

Jak na zawołanie, komórka Petera zaczęła dzwonić. Z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie pokazać swojej radości. Uśmiechnął się tylko przepraszająco i odszedł na bok, by odebrać.

\- Szczęściarz – mruknął Harry.

\- Dobra, to ja wejdę – zaoferował Flash.

Peter odsunął się też od innych ludzi i dopiero wtedy odebrał.

\- Hej, Peter, jak leci? – zapytał od razu Johnny. – Wszystko spoko?

\- Johnny, cześć – przywitał się. Jego telefonu się nie spodziewał. – Powiedz, że Fantastyczna Czwórka mnie potrzebuje i dzwonisz w tej sprawie.

\- Co? Poniekąd – odparł. – Ale będziesz potrzebny jutro, a nie dzisiaj. Oczywiście jeśli możesz.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Po co Fantastycznej Czwórce była potrzebna jego pomoc?

\- Mój uroczy szwagier rozmawiał dzisiaj ze Starkiem – wyjaśnił mu Johnny. – Podobno chciałeś się zbadać po zdobyciu mocy, ale do tej pory nie było okazji. No więc teraz jest! Reed zaoferował, że cię przebada. On i Doktor Strange, jako konsultant do spraw medycznych. Co ty na to? Masz jutro czas?

\- Jasne, nie mam jutro zajęć, więc mogę przyjść z rana – zgodził się.

Nareszcie dowie się nieco więcej o swoich mocach. Kto jak nie Reed, który sam badał siebie i swoją drużynę, pomoże mu odkryć co dokładnie się zmieniło? No i jeszcze Doktor Strange. Dawno go nie widział, w zasadzie od tamtego dnia, kiedy razem z innymi uratował mu życie. Nie dziwiło go to, Gandalf trzymał się z dala od innych, zajęty duchowymi sprawami.

\- Świetnie, przy okazji sobie pogramy – ucieszył się Johnny. – Zobaczymy czy się poprawiłeś od ostatniego czasu.

\- Będziemy z Wadem na dziesiątą.

\- Ugh, czemu ciągniesz też jego? – zapytał zirytowany.

\- To mój chłopak.

\- Do łazienki też go zabierasz?

\- Cóż… - zastanowił się.

\- Nie odpowiadaj – poprosił szybko Johnny. – Może Sue się nim zajmie i nam nie będzie przeszkadzał.

\- Wiesz, myślę że gdybyście przestali walczyć jak dwa koguty, to milej spędzalibyście czas w swoim towarzystwie – zauważył. Wade’a trochę rozumiał, był zazdrosny o Storma, nawet jeśli ten nie stanowił zagrożenia. W końcu nie licząc Gwen, to był jego pierwszy rywal w walce o Petera. Ale czemu Johnny wciąż się zacietrzewiał? Chyba tylko dlatego, bo mógł. Widać wkurzanie jednego niebezpiecznego nadczłowieka już mu nie wystarczało, więc rzucał się z pięściami na mistrza walki wręcz. Jak te małe pieski skaczące do większych. Urocze dopóki duży pies nie odgryzie małemu głowy. Będzie musiał pomyśleć o jakimś kagańcu dla Wade’a.

\- Ale wtedy nie byłoby zabawnie.

Tak, zdecydowanie robił to tylko dlatego, bo mógł.

\- Okej, Johnny, tylko nie przychodź do mnie z płaczem, gdy Wade zrobi ci kuku.

\- Nie zrobi, Sue by go zabiła – stwierdził triumfalnie. – Mam immunitet.

\- Zobaczymy jak skuteczny – zaśmiał się. – Do jutra, Johnny.

\- Do zobaczyska, Peter – pożegnał się. Jeszcze zanim się rozłączył zaczął wołać swoją siostrę, zapewne by potwierdzić ich wizytę.

Peter pokręcił głową i wrócił do przyjaciół, którzy już czekali na niego z uprzężą.

\- Flash wszedł na samą górę – powiedział Harry. – Twoja kolej.

\- Pamiętam jak nieudolnie wchodziłeś na linę w szkolę – zaśmiał się Flash. – Chcę zobaczyć jak teraz też się kompromitujesz.     

Peter prychnął i zabrał MJ uprząż, szybko ją na siebie zakładając. Nie że była mu w ogóle potrzebna, ale zamierzał chociaż sprawiać pozory. Flash wszedł mu na ambicję, teraz na pewno nie zamierzał odpuścić, wespnie się na samą górę. Będzie musiał tylko udawać, że sprawia mu to jakieś trudności.

Zakładając kask spojrzał na samą górę skałki. Oczami wyobraźni widział jak wyskakuje w górę i dolatuje do jej połowy, chwyta się jej swoją mocą, nawet nie korzystając z wypustek i kolejnym susem pokonuje resztę dystansu, triumfalnie zasiadając na szczycie. Miny jego przyjaciół byłyby niesamowite i trochę żałował, że nie będzie mógł ich nigdy zobaczyć.

\- Bez obaw, będę cię trzymał mocno – zapewnił Harry. Chyba za bardzo go bawiło czekanie na jego porażkę.

Peter złapał się uchwytów, czując jak moc przyczepia go do nich. Nawet go nie obchodziło, że oszukuje, chciał po prostu zetrzeć te pewne siebie uśmieszki przyjaciół z ich twarzy. Zaczął szybko, może nawet trochę za szybko, dlatego od razu zwolnił i chociaż udawał, że wkłada w to jakikolwiek wysiłek.

\- To kto dzwonił? – zapytała nagle MJ.

\- Próbujesz mnie rozproszyć? – zapytał, starając się nawet głosem pokazać, że jest mu ciężko.

\- Po prostu pytam – odparła niewinnie.

Co to za przyjaciele, pomyślał. Chcą mojej porażki.

\- Znajomy – odparł. Nie tracąc tempa wspinał się coraz wyżej. Udawanie, że się wspina było chyba jeszcze bardziej męczące, niż byłaby prawdziwa wspinaczka bez wsparcia nadludzkich mocy. Zaczynało go już to irytować.

\- Opiszesz? – poprosiła.

\- Wygogluj sobie Johnny Storm – poradził jej. Był już w połowie. Wolno, bardzo wolno. Ostatni raz tak wolno się wspinał, gdy pierwszy raz sprawdzał swoją moc przyklejania się do ścian. Coś co dla zwykłego człowieka było pewnie ekscytujące, dla niego było w tym momencie nudne. Dużo lepiej bawił się łażąc po suficie z Nightcrawlerem. Albo wspinając się na WTC.

Dobrze, że Wade tego nie widział.

\- Znasz go? – zdziwiła się.

\- Znam wszystkich bohaterów w tym mieście – odparł. – Norma, gdy się wśród nich przebywa.

\- Trzeba było go do nas zaprosić.

Ciekawy pomysł, może następnym razem skorzysta. Johnny i Flash by się polubili.

\- Bohaterowie mają masę obowiązków – usprawiedliwił się. Może nawet nie kłamał, Johnny mógł być zajęty.

\- Wow, Parker, kiedy nauczyłeś się tak wspinać? – zapytał z podziwem Flash, gdy Peter był już prawie na górze.

Kiedy ugryzł mnie zmutowany pająk, pomyślał, ale na głos odpowiedział:

\- Kiedy uganiałem się za Deadpoolem po dachach.

Dysząc jak jakiś głupek, bo bez żadnego powodu, usiadł w końcu na szczycie skałki, patrząc z satysfakcją na swoich przyjaciół. Byli pod wrażeniem. Byliby pod jeszcze większym, gdyby teraz odpiął uprząż i zeskoczył bez niej, wykonując w powietrzu parę akrobacji. Zamiast tego zszedł tą samą drogą, tylko w dół już tak nie starał się udawać, że ma jakieś trudności. Chciał po prostu zejść i nie męczyć się dłużej.

\- Muszę przyznać, tygrysie, że jestem pod wrażeniem – wyznała MJ i poklepała go po piersi. – Wszedłeś wolniej niż Flash, ale wszedłeś.

\- Dzięki. Chyba.

\- Został tylko Osborn – zauważył Flash.

\- Wejdę na górę bez problemu – stwierdził lekceważąco.

Peter naprawdę starał się nie śmiać, gdy pięć minut później przyjaciel utknął w połowie skałki, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ma lęk wysokości i nie może się przez to w ogóle ruszyć. Pracownicy musieli go pomóc ściągnąć, bo nie dał się namówić na samotne zejście.

Z wciąż nieco spanikowanym Harrym wyszli znowu na ulicę i poszli do najbliższego parku, gdzie pospacerowali jeszcze jakąś godzinę, nim Mary Jane musiała uciekać, bo miała jeszcze dzisiaj trochę nauki. Harry zaoferował, że odprowadzi ją do domu i pożegnali się oboje.

\- Wygląda na to, że ja odprowadzam ciebie – powiedział do Flasha Peter. – Chodź.

Aż do stacji metra szli nie rozmawiając. Peter spoglądał co chwilę na Flasha, by spróbować zgadnąć, co mu siedzi w głowie. Nie dowiedział się zbyt wiele, bo chłopak był zamyślony, ale na pewno nie był przy tym spięty.

W końcu Thompson się odezwał, gdy czekali na metro.

\- Powiedziałeś Osbornowi o tym, co mi się przydarzyło? – zapytał.

Peter zmartwił się, bo przecież miał nie mówić. Ale czy to była jego wina, jeśli Harry sam się domyślił?

\- Nie, sam do tego doszedł – odparł, oczekując tylko momentu, kiedy Flash się wścieknie, ale on tylko westchnął. – Nie powiedziałem mu o szczegółach ani nic takiego.

\- W porządku – zapewnił. – Bez tego pewnie nie zmieniłby swojego nastawienia do mnie. Bo czemu miałby?

\- Czy ja wiem? Po dzisiejszym pewnie nabrałby do ciebie zaufania. Wyglądał jakby świetnie się bawił w twojej obecności.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Jasne – zapewnił i spojrzał w lewo. – Metro jedzie, zaraz zamienimy się w sardynki.

Trafili akurat na moment, kiedy sporo ludzi wracało z pracy, a stacja na Manhattanie była zapełniona tak bardzo, że ludzie prawie spadali z peronu. Nawet za takie rzeczy Peter kochał to miasto.

Wrócili do domu w ciągu godziny. Podeszli do drzwi swoich mieszkań, ale Flash zawahał się przed wejściem i odwrócił w stronę Petera.   

\- Dzięki, Parker – powiedział ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.

\- Za co? – zapytał, dziwiąc się na to zakłopotanie Thompsona.

\- Za wszystko – odparł po prostu. – Za to że mi pomagasz, że mi wybaczyłeś, choć nie musiałeś. A nawet za to, że choć to zrobiłeś, to jeszcze zabierasz mnie i poznajesz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Peter uśmiechnął się. Zawsze go cieszyło, kiedy słyszał podziękowania od ludzi. Nie dlatego, że ich potrzebował, ale dlatego, że oznaczały one dobrze wykonaną robotę. To że mu się udało i pomógł kolejnej osobie.

\- Nie ma za co – zapewnił i otworzył drzwi, będąc pewnym, że Flash już skończył.

\- Hej, Parker? – zatrzymał go.

\- Co?

Flash popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem znowu uciekł ze wzrokiem, wyraźnie się czegoś wstydząc.

\- Chcę.

\- Hmm?

Nie rozumiał. Co chciał? To było niedokończone pytanie?

\- Może… moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi – doprecyzował niepewnie, trochę zaskakując tym wyznaniem Petera. – Pytałeś wcześniej. No wiesz, nie miałbym nic przeciwko. Nie mam nikogo innego, nawet jeśli któryś z moich kumpli dalej jest w Nowym Jorku, to wstydziłbym się przyznać do tego, co mnie spotkało. Ty jedyny o wszystkim wiesz. No i Osborn, ale on się nie liczy.

Nie spodziewał się, że Flash tak szybko wyjdzie ze swojej skorupy. Że mimo przemiany będzie chciał się zaprzyjaźnić, że będzie w ogóle na tyle odważny. Peter nie miał nic przeciwko temu pomysłowi. Jeśli Flash potrzebował przyjaciela, to go dostanie. A jemu też się przyda kolejny, zwłaszcza tak niespodziewany.

\- Więc zostańmy przyjaciółmi – stwierdził z uśmiechem. Flash popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. Jakby to wyjście na miasto z MJ i Harrym to był za mały dowód na to, że Peter nie żywi już żadnej urazy. – Chcesz jutro wybrać się ze mną na jogging? I z Wadem jeśli uda mi się wyciągnąć go tak wcześnie z łóżka?

Thompson powoli wychodził z szoku, a gdy w końcu to się stało, bez skrepowania odwzajemnił uśmiech, a w jego oczach po raz pierwszy od dawna pojawił się błysk.

\- Jasne – zgodził się chętnie.

\- Na razie, Flash – pożegnał się i wszedł w końcu do mieszkania.

\- Na razie, Parker – odparł jeszcze Flash.

Peter westchnął i zdjął buty, zostawiając je niedbale przy drzwiach, a plecak rzucając po drodze do kanapy, na której leżał Deadpool. Ciekawiło go, czy w ogóle się z niej ruszył od ostatniego czasu, kiedy się widzieli.

\- Skończyliście swoje smuty o przyjaźni? – zapytał Wade i nadstawił policzek, w który Peter go pocałował.

\- Podsłuchiwałeś? – zapytał. Przerzucił nogę przez oparcie kanapy i usiadł na nim okrakiem, by po chwili zsunąć się na najemnika i położyć na nim.

\- Przechodziłem – rzucił najprostszym wyjaśnieniem i zaczął gładzić Petera po włosach.

\- Gówno prawda – mruknął i przeciągnął się. – Jutro idziemy do Fantastycznej Czwórki. Chcą mnie przebadać.

Wade zawarczał groźnie i objął go mocno ramionami.

\- Żadnych badań – powiedział stanowczo.

\- Wyluzuj, nie zrobią mi krzywdy – zapewnił i zaczął go całować po policzku tak długo, aż uścisk zelżał. Hej, Wade?

\- Mmm?

\- Myślisz, że to normalne, że długoletni przyjaciel z dnia na dzień przestaje cię obchodzić aż tak mocno jak dotychczas? – zapytał. Wciąż męczyły go słowa Harry’ego. Czuł się winny tego, że mieli takie problemy. W końcu to on przestał rozmawiać.

\- Pokłóciłeś się z Halem?

\- Z Harrym – poprawił. – I skąd wiesz, że z nim?

\- Byłeś na mieście z nim, oraz z MJ, którą znasz ile? Miesiąc? No i z Flashem, którego do niedawna nie lubiłeś.

\- No tak. – Mógł nie pytać, to było oczywiste. – Harry po prostu zauważył coś, czego ja nie dostrzegałem. Że nie rozmawiamy już tyle ze sobą co kiedyś, nie mówię mu już o wszystkim. Myślisz, że to normalne?

\- Jasne, że to normalne – zapewnił. – Ja też miałem w szkole przyjaciela, z którym później przestałem się widywać.

\- Bo ty rzuciłeś szkołę i poszedłeś do wojska, a on nie?

\- Nie, bo jebnął go samochód i umarł. Przyjaciel, nie samochód.

Peter westchnął, opierając czoło o pierś najemnika.

\- Dzięki za nieocenioną pomoc – wymamrotał. – Jak zawsze.

\- Nie martw się, skarbie, to nie twoja wina, że już się tak nie lubicie. Widać nie nadajecie na tych samych falach.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że się obwiniam?

Deadpool popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Serio? – zapytał.

\- Nie obwiniam się przecież o wszystko! – Wade nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Okej, może trochę.

\- Serio, Petey, teraz robisz to niepotrzebnie. Jak w większości przypadków. Jeśli nie czujesz potrzeby mówienia Hamishowi…

\- Harry’emu. – Chyba nigdy mu się to nie znudzi.

\- … wszystkich swoich sekretów, to nie musisz tego robić. Jeśli nie czujesz się dobrze w jego obecności, to nie musisz udawać, że jest inaczej.

\- Ale szkoda mi go zostawiać tylko dlatego, bo ja już nie cenię go sobie tak, jak kiedyś.

Nie kojarzył, by Harry miał jakichś innych przyjaciół poza nim. Teraz miał MJ, ale czy to nie za mało? Może na studiach kogoś poznał.

\- To już jego problem. Świetnie go zakończy jeden celny strzał w łeb.

\- Wade.

\- Tylko żartuję – zapewnił.

Peter znowu westchnął. Deadpool miał rację, nie musiał się zmuszać do bycia przyjacielem Harry’ego, gdy tego nie chciał. Zawsze mogli być tylko znajomymi, którzy od czasu do czasu do siebie napiszą, by powspominać stare dobre czasy. Przyjaźń już nie wchodziła w grę. Miał innych przyjaciół, a poza tym wolał nie przebywać blisko ani nie mówić o swoich sekretach komuś, kto był synem groźnego psychola. Świadomie lub nie, Harry mógłby wyjawić jego sekret, a na pewno nie chciał, by Goblin wiedział kto jest Spidermanem.

\- Już skończyłeś emować? – spytał Wade. – Bo wiesz, dwa rozdziały angstu z rzędu to za dużo. Poza tym odbierasz mi tytuł naczelnego emo tej powieści, więc łapy precz od mojej korony.

\- O czym ty gadasz?

Peter zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy najemnik nagle klepnął go w jeden z pośladków.

\- Ruszaj swój atrakcyjny tyłeczek i chodźmy na patrol – powiedział i bez ostrzeżenia zrzucił z siebie Petera, który zamiast na plecach wylądował na czworaka. – Wow, szybciej niż kot. 

\- Dupek – mruknął i rozmasował sobie tyłek.

Wade przebrał się szybko i po chwili byli już na patrolu. Kręcili się po Brooklynie i Queens, więc najemnik nie potrzebował motocykla i po prostu biegał za Peterem, wspomagając się teleporterem.

\- Ścigamy się do Union Station? – zaoferował Deadpool, skacząc po dachach jak zawodowy parkourowiec.

\- Chcesz przegrać? – zapytał go poważnie Peter. Huśtał się leniwie od budynku do budynku, czując jak powoli opuszcza go stres dzisiejszego dnia. Pogoda była w sam raz na patrol, ciepło, wciąż świeciło słońce i tylko lekki wiaterek, który czuł na całym ciele. Prawdę mówiąc bardziej miał przez to ochotę na ćwiczenie kolejnych akrobacji niż patrol. Albo na wyścig. Wyścig brzmiał super.

\- Nie bądź taki pewny! Jestem mistrzem świata wyścigu do Union Station.

\- W której rzeczywistości? – dopytywał, bez problemu wyprzedzając Deadpoola.

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale na pewno jakaś jest. Wszechświat jest przecież nieskończony, eh?

\- Wszechświat i coś jeszcze – zasugerował uśmiechając się pod maską.

\- Mój penis?!

Peter parsknął śmiechem, co na pewno nie uszło uwadze najemnika.

\- Okej, ścigamy się – zgodził się i wylądował kilka budynków przed Deadpoolem, gdzie zaczekał na niego. – Chcesz żebym też biegł? Tak będzie uczciwiej.

\- Nie, nie, huśtaj się – namawiał go Wade, zupełnie jakby miał jakiś plan w zanadrzu. – Nie chcę mieć aż tak łatwo.

Najemnik dołączył do niego i przykucnął tak jak on na krawędzi budynku.

\- Powinniśmy patrolować, a się bawimy – zauważył Peter, któremu jednak niespecjalnie to przeszkadzało.

\- Zbrodnia nigdzie nie ucieknie, jeszcze zdążymy się napracować. Zawsze możemy wypuścić paru gości z więzienia i robota się znajdzie.

\- Ciekawe kto ich potem będzie łapał.

\- Pewnie, że Avengers.

\- Avengers to my – przypomniał.

\- Oh, no tak. – Deadpool wyszczerzył się, jakby naprawdę o tym zapomniał. Był tak uroczy, że Peter miał go ochotę pocałować. – Okej, ścigamy się. Jeden, start!

\- A gdzie dwa i trzy?! – zawołał za nim, gdy Deadpool ruszył przed siebie.

\- Policzyłem w myślach, nie moja wina, że nie umiesz w nich czytać – odpowiedział już komunikatorem.

\- Typowe.

Peter zeskoczył z budynku i ruszył w pogoń, bez problemu doganiając najemnika, który robił wszystko co mógł, by znów nabrać przewagi. Praktycznie nie było go widać, bo ciągle znikał w chmurze dymu i pojawiał się na jakąś sekundę, nim znów się teleportował. Był szybki, trzeba mu to było przyznać.

Union Station była kawałek drogi od nich, ale podczas przemieszczania się na sieciach ta odległość nie robiła już takiego wrażenia. Peter nawet specjalnie się nie wysilał i huśtał się swoim zwyczajowym rytmem, gdy nagle zauważył w dole jakieś poruszenie.

\- Złodziej na szóstej – poinformował Deadpoola.

\- To nie jest szósta – powiedział oburzony. – Cywile.

\- Wojskowi – odgryzł się i ruszył za złodziejem, zniżając lot.

\- Ja pierwszy! – zakrzyknął Wade.

\- Nie, ja pierwszy.

Peter opuścił się tak nisko, że leciał teraz tuż nad głowami przechodniów. Podleciał do uciekającego i niczego niespodziewającego się złodzieja i złapał go za kołnierz kurtki tuż przed tym, jak w tym samym miejscu pojawił się teleportujący się Deadpool.

\- Pozer! – zawołał najemnik, wygrażając Peterowi pięścią.

Złodziej zaczął krzyczeć, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w powietrzu. Chciał się uwolnić, ale jego kopanie i szarpanie nie robiły wrażenia na Peterze, który wciąż używając tej samej sieci wzleciał nad otwarty kontener na śmieci i wrzucił do niego złodzieja, samemu lądując na krawędzi i wystawiając rękę do przodu.

Zielony na twarzy złodziej posłusznie oddał torebkę, którą ukradł, a Peter zrobił salto i wylądował na chodniku, przy okazji zamykając kontener.

\- To chyba należy do pani – powiedział kobiecie, która ich dogoniła.

\- Dzięki, Spidermam.

Peter zasalutował jej i wyskoczył w górę, znów huśtając się na sieci.

\- Widziałeś tę akcję? – zapytał z zadowoleniem Deadpoola.

\- Nie, na Union Station nie ma lornetek – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

\- Co?

Doleciał szybko do stacji metra, gdzie już czekał na niego najemnik nonszalancko opierający się o latarnię.

\- To nie fair – powiedział lądując obok niego. – Zatrzymywałem złodzieja.

\- Nikt ci nie kazał go gonić – zauważył. Uśmiechał się pod maską, bardzo dumny ze swojej wygranej.

\- Ty też go goniłeś – przypomniał. Nie był jakoś zły na przegraną, po prostu lubił przepychanki słowne z najemnikiem.

\- Jeśli chcesz wygrać, musisz umieć oszukiwać, zwłaszcza w takiej dżungli jak Nowy Jork – poradził i sprzedał mu pstryczka w nos. – Im szybciej się tego nauczysz, Spidey, tym lepiej.

Peter przetarł nos i popatrzył na najemnika.

\- Dobra, Dodger, chcesz się ścigać znowu? – rzucił mu kolejne wyzwanie.

\- Nie wiem czy chcę znów widzieć twoją zawiedzioną twarz na mecie, nawet jeśli będzie zasłonięta maską – wyznał niezdecydowanie. – Co ja w ogóle gadam, pewnie że chcę. Dokąd teraz?

\- Bez różnicy, teraz i tak cię pokonam – odparł pewny siebie. Miał już plan.

\- To może teraz krócej. Union Hall?

\- Zgoda – powiedział i wystrzelił sieć, przyczepiając nogi Wade’a do ziemi. Kolejną przyczepił do latarni i szybko kręcąc się wokół niej w kółko w powietrzu, oplótł najemnika silną liną, nie pozwalając mu nawet kiwnąć palce, po czym ruszył w stronę mety.

\- Hej! – zawołał za nim Deadpool. – Co to ma być?

\- Dzięki za lekcję, DP! – odkrzyknął z uśmiechem, szybko się oddalając.

\- Nie możesz tak zostawić kumpla! – zaprotestował. – Co jak obsika mnie pies?!

Śmiejąc się, Peter pędził na dalej przed siebie nad samochodami. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Wade sam się uwolni, najwyżej mu pomoże, ale dopiero jak doleci na miejsce i wygra wyścig.

Jego radość przerwał dźwięk syreny,  a chwilę później także ostrzeżenie pajęczego zmysłu. Zaskoczony odwrócił się w prawo i zobaczył pędzący wprost na niego wóz strażacki.

Krzyknął spanikowany, w ostatniej chwili unosząc w górę nogi przed wozem, który jechał w stronę Zatoki Upper. Ulica była już pusta, Peter wylądował na niej, omal nie dostając zawału, gdy usłyszał klakson.

\- Złaź z drogi! – krzyknął kierowca samochodu, który zatrzymał się przed Peterem.

\- Nie widzisz, że stoję? – zapytał, dalej patrząc za wozem strażackim. Cokolwiek się stało, zapewne przyda się pomoc jego i Deadpoola.

\- Nie widzisz, że mam zielone?! – odparł wściekły mężczyzna. – Przeklęci bohaterowie, myślą że wszystko im wolno!

Peter położył dłoń na masce samochodu i pomimo protestów właściciela, bez większego wysiłku odepchnął pojazd do tyłu, omal nie posyłając go na następne auto.

\- Nie stoi się na skrzyżowaniu – powiedział mężczyźnie i ruszył po najemnika, kontaktując się z nim, gdy tylko znalazł się w zasięgu drugiego komunikatora. – Pool, uwolniłeś się?

\- A jak myślisz? – padła odpowiedź.

Wade nie brzmiał na zadowolonego.

\- Tak? – zapytał niewinnie.

\- Uważaj, Spidey, bo jak ja cię zwiążę, to gorzko pożałujesz tego, co przed chwilą zrobiłeś – zagroził najemnik, a Peter zadrżał na samą myśl, bynajmniej nie z powodu przerażenia.

Odpowiedziałby, ale był już blisko, więc wylądował o prostu obok Deadpool i zaczął go uwalniać.

\- Widziałem wóz strażacki, coś się stało – poinformował go, czując się nieswojo z milczącym najemnikiem. Popatrzył na niego niepewnie. Wade mrużył oczy, a gdy uwolnił mu ręce, skrzyżował je od razu na piersi. – No co? Zastosowałem tylko twoją taktykę.

\- Nie jestem pewny czy się wściekać, czy być dumnym – wyjaśnił, przyglądając mu się z uwagą.

\- Być dumnym? – zasugerował i uśmiechnął się pod maską. Ciekawiło go, co sobie myślą przechodnie obserwując ich rozmowę.

\- Kogo ja oszukuję, oczywiście, że jestem dumny! – zawołał wzruszonym głosem i objął mocno Petera. – Może maleństwo uczy się kantować. Trzeba zrobić zdjęcie na pamiątkę i wstawić na Twittera.

\- A nie na Instagrama? – zapytał, pozwalając Deadpoolowi zrobić im obu selfie.

\- Założyłem też Twittera – wyjaśnił i szybko zaczął pisać.

\- Pool, nie mamy czasu, trzeba iść za strażakami – przypomniał mu.

\- Oh, racja, mamy misję – zreflektował się i znów przyciągnął go do siebie, robiąc kolejne zdjęcie, tym razem z poważniejszą miną w swoim wykonaniu.

Peter przewrócił oczami i póki co sam ruszył do akcji, wiedząc że Deadpool go dogoni. Nie pomylił się, najemnik już po chwili biegł obok po dachach, a do ich pościgu za wozem strażackim włączył się kolejny i dwie karetki. Działo się coś dużego.

Zobaczył dokładnie co już z daleka, bo miał przewagę wysokości. Niedaleko brzegu zatoki znajdował się jakiś statek, zapewne zmierzający do lub z Liberty Island. Problem w tym, że był przechylony na bok.

\- Czeka nas akcja na wodzie – powiedział do najemnika. – Mam nadzieję, że wziąłeś strój kąpielowy.

\- Walić strój, nie wydepilowałem okolic bikini! – przejął się.

Dotarli na miejsce jakieś pięć minut później, lądując na jednej z karetek, która stała praktycznie przy samym brzegu portu. Prom był bliżej, niż mu się początkowo wydawało, ale wciąż za daleko, by tam doskoczyć. Może gdyby użył sieci, ale nie był pewny, czy dobrze by wycelował samym sobą, a co dopiero jeszcze Deadpoolem.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł, jak się tam dostać? – zapytał najemnika. Póki co mogli tylko bezradnie patrzeć, jak inne statki próbują ratować pasażerów. Może nawet nie będzie potrzebna ich pomoc, wyglądało to tak, jakby służby sobie radziły.

\- Podpiąć się pod helikopter? – zaproponował i wskazał w górę na krążący nad ich głowami śmigłowiec.

\- Zamierzacie tak stać?! – zawołał ktoś z gapiów.

\- Ej, nie wtrącaj się jak dorośli rozmawiają, eh! – odkrzyknął mu Deadpool i zaczął się kłócić z mężczyzną i jeszcze kilkoma osobami.

Peter nie słuchał tych przepychanek tylko obserwował dalej sytuację. Wszystko wydawało się iść w dobrym kierunku, gdy nagle usłyszał szum krótkofalówki należącej do kogoś stojącego niedaleko. Nadstawił ucha, ale nie usłyszał jaki był komunikat. Na szczęście policjant, który go otrzymał, był na tyle miły, by mu go przekazać.

\- Na promie nie ma już nikogo, wasza pomoc chyba nie będzie już potrzebna.

\- A ja się tak spieszyłem – westchnął zrezygnowany Wade. – Nie zdążyłem nawet rzucić żartem o Titanicu.

\- Czy to źle, że czuję się źle, że nic złego się nie stało? – spytał go Peter, patrząc ze smutkiem na prom i odpływające od niego łodzie, na których byli pasażerowie. Tak się przyzwyczaił do tego, że ciągle pomagają, że zapomniał o tym, że policja i straż też potrafią sobie sami radzić.

\- Uważaj, od tego tylko krok do powodowania własnoręcznie wypadków, by im zapobiegać – ostrzegł najemnik.

\- Jameson miałby o czym pisać – stwierdził rozbawiony. – Wracajmy do patrolu.

\- Czekaj, może prom jeszcze jebnie! – podekscytował się najemnik. – Gdzie jest Michael Bay, gdy go potrzebujesz?!

Peter siłą zaciągnął Wade’a z powrotem na patrol. Rozczarowanie brakiem interwencji szybko mu przeszło i wrócili do swoich wyścigów, ganiając po całym Brooklynie, a nawet zachodząc do Queens co jakiś czas. Podczas tych zabawach i okazjonalnego łapania przestępców zastała ich noc.  

Uwielbiał latać po mieście po zachodzie słońca. Wszystkie światła były wtedy włączone i pięknie wyglądały z góry. Mógł je podziwiać zawsze, nawet teraz, kiedy Deadpool go gonił i próbował złapać w trakcie ich kolejnej zabawy. Po co się ścigać do konkretnego miejsca, skoro można się ścigać nawzajem i przy okazji ćwiczyć nowe sztuczki?

\- Depczę ci po piętach, Spidey! – zawołał najemnik. – Złapię cię.

Peter zaryzykował odwrócenie głowy i faktycznie, Wade był blisko. Nawet na sieciach ciężko było uciekać. Albo po prostu nie chciał zbytnio tego robić, bo sam pościg był po prostu zabawny.  

\- W twoich snach – odparł i przyspieszył, ale nie za bardzo. Nie chciał w końcu zniechęcić swojego chłopaka.

\- W moich snach dzieje się coś więcej niż tylko pościg – wymruczał. – Chodź, pajączku, daj się złapać.

Pokręcił głową, zagryzł wargę i wystrzelił do przodu, lądując na jednym z dachów. Wydawało mu się, że zostawił tym manewrem Deadpoola daleko w tyle, ale gdy rozpędził się i skoczył, Wade wpadł na niego z impetem i zamknął w silnym uścisku, nie pozwalając ruszyć rękoma.

Obaj runęli w dół.

\- Wade, wyrzutnie, daj mi ruszyć…

Nie dokończył, bo w tym samym momencie wpadli na zejście przeciwpożarowe, odbili się od niego i wylądowali na takim samym, tylko po drugiej stronie budynku. Peter uderzył żebrami w sam róg balustrady. Zasyczał z bólu, a potem jęknął razem z najemnikiem, gdy trafili jeszcze na jakiś odstający system wentylujący, który oderwali swoim wspólnym impetem.

W końcu wylądowali na ziemi, Wade jako pierwszy, a Peter na nim. Obaj postękując z bólu, nie mieli nawet ochoty się ruszyć.

\- Nie żyję? – zapytał Deadpool.

\- Żyjesz, ale zaraz przestaniesz – ostrzegł i z trudem zszedł swojemu chłopakowi z pleców. – To było głupie. Ał, moje żebra. Moja noga.

Zahaczył nią o pierwsze zejście pożarowe, na szczęście ani ona, ani żebra nie były złamane, tylko obite. Dobrze że miał większą wytrzymałość niż zwykły człowiek.

\- Ząb mi się rusza – zauważył najemnik, dotykając przez maskę swojej szczęki. – Nie, czekaj! Chyba cała żuchwa.

\- Masz za swoje – stwierdził i podniósł się na nogi, otrzepując strój ze śmieci. Nie wylądowali w najczystszej uliczce, ale czy takie istniały w ogóle w Nowym Jorku?

\- Oj nie gniewaj się, było zabawnie – stwierdził Wade i odwrócił się do niego, przypierając do ściany. – Nie czułeś tego dreszczyku emocji, gdy spadaliśmy?  

\- Nawet jeśli, to szybko minął, gdy zaczęliśmy się obijać o wszystko jak w maszynie do pinballa – zauważył. Nie miał nic do swobodnego spadania, pod warunkiem że nie kończyło się tak boleśnie. Dobrze że nie spadali z wyższej wysokości, wtedy pewnie zmysł dałby znać o niebezpieczeństwie. Może dlatego, że teraz nie dał i cały czas byli bezpieczni sprawił, że nie był aż taki zły na Deadpoola za ten upadek? Musiał przyznać, było zabawnie.

\- Odrobina bólu w odpowiednim momencie może zdziałać cuda – wymruczał Wade i zbliżył do niego swoją twarz.

Peter położył ręce na jego piersi, by go odepchnąć, bo nie mogli się przecież całować w miejscu publicznym, w ogóle wyglądać na parę. Nim zdążył to zrobić, zmysł wysłał ostrzeżenie. Szybko odwrócił się do wyjścia z zaułka, a Wade wraz z nim, zapewne też wyczuwając zagrożenie. Obaj zostali oślepieni przez flesz aparatu, a gdy oczy dostosowały się szybko do błysku, Peter zobaczył uciekającego za róg paparazzi.

\- Eddie.

Rozpoznał go od razu i równie szybko ruszył w pościg, wspinając się na ścianę budynku. Wade ruszył ziemią. Musieli go złapać, za dużo widział i obawiał się najgorszego.

Peter znalazł się na dachu i biegnąc wzdłuż gzymsu obserwował Eddiego, który obrócił się za siebie. Dojrzał goniącego go Deadpoola i przyspieszy, biegnąc do samochodu zaparkowanego na rogu.

Wade natychmiast sięgnął po pistolet i jednym celnym strzałem przestrzelił oponę auta Brocka, który jednak niezrażony dalej próbował nim uciec. By mu to uniemożliwić, Peter wystrzelił sieć do sygnalizacji, rozhuśtał się i będąc tuż nad maską samochodu puścił się, lądując idealnie na niej.

Dwie przednie opony pękły z powodu impetu uderzenia, maska wgięła się, uszkadzając znajdujący się pod spodem silnik, który za nic nie chciał zapalić, nieważne ile razy Eddie przekręcał kluczykiem w stacyjce. Wściekły popatrzył na Petera i rzucił się do drzwi, ale Wade dopadł ich pierwszy, nie pozwalając mu uciec.

\- Problemy z autem? – zapytał i bez ostrzeżenia wybił szybę. Kawałki szkła poleciały na Brocka, ale ten zakrył się rękoma i nic mu się nie stało.

\- Nie możecie mi nic zrobić! – wrzeszczał Eddie. – Jestem dziennikarzem, mam swoje prawa! Zapłacicie mi za naprawę auta!

\- Patrz tylko jak nie możemy ci nic zrobić.

Wade bez problemu wyciągnął Brocka z auta. Gość był wyższy od najemnika i pewnie mógłby mu się postawić, ale czy na długo? Wątpliwe. Deadpool i tak miał nad nim przewagę, co pokazywał teraz, przypierając mężczyznę do jego auta.

\- Ładnie to tak podglądać ludzi w intymnych momentach? – zapytał groźnie najemnik. Chyba nie był w nastroju do żartów.

\- Ładnie to tak zdradzać swojego chłopaka? – odparł Eddie, a Peter mógł przysiąc, że w Deadpoolu w jednej chwili wszystko się zagotowało. – Pracuję z tym twoim Parkerem. Może mu powiem co dzisiaj widziałem? Albo najlepiej pokażę.

Peter odetchnął z ulgą. Przynajmniej Brock nie domyślił się, że Peter Parker i Spiderman to jedna osoba. Na szczęście wziął to za zwykłą zdradę, co wcale nie znaczyło, że jest szczególnie lepiej. Dalej musieli się upewnić, że zrobione im zdjęcie nie ujrzy światła dziennego. Przede wszystkim dlatego, bo wtedy wielu mogłoby odkryć jego tajemnicę. A po drugie, nie zamierzał pozwalać konkurencji się panoszyć.

\- Parker o niczym się nie dowie – powiedział, celowo obniżając brzmienie głosu, by Eddie go nie rozpoznał. Zajrzał do auta i od razu zobaczył leżący na siedzeniu pasażera aparat. Zabrał go siecią i wyjął z niego kartę pamięci.

\- Hej, nie możesz tego zrobić! – protestował Eddie. Śmiesznie to wyglądało, gdy facet o takiej posturze bezradnie szarpał się w uścisku Deadpoola, który wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę go zabić za grożenie im.

\- Czego? – spytał i zgniótł kartę między palcami, a potem to samo zrobił z aparatem, tak na wszelki wypadek, miażdżąc go gołymi rękoma. – Oh, masz na myśli niszczenie twojego aparatu? Przepraszam, jestem taki niezdarny.

Brock patrzył jak jego sprzęt rozsypuje się na kawałki. Nawet się do niego nie ruszył, gdy Wade w końcu go puścił, po prostu stał i się gapił. Ruszył się dopiero, by na nich popatrzeć z mordem w oczach.

\- Zapłacicie mi za to.

\- O nie, kolejna groźba! – przejął się Wade słodkim głosem. – Choć muszę przyznać, że wyglądasz nieco groźniej niż tamten geniusz grubasek. Mimo to… - Ton głosu Deadpool zmienił się diametralnie przy ostatnich słowa. Najemnik znów złapał Brocka i pchnął go z całej siły na auto tak mocno, że mężczyzna aż sapnął. – Schowaj swoje groźby do kieszeni i lepiej posłuchaj mojej. Zbliż się do nas jeszcze raz i zrób zdjęcie, a skończysz gorzej niż Glenn Rhee. Albo, jeśli nie oglądasz, jak Alex Murphy.  

Peter obserwował, jak obaj mężczyźni na siebie patrzą. Eddie był twardy, nie drgnął ani razu, nawet nie odwrócił wzroku. Wielu ludzi na jego miejscu zsikało by się pewnie teraz ze strachu, a on był jak skała. Mimo to Deadpool musiał być usatysfakcjonowany, bo poklepał jeszcze Brocka po policzku i odsunął się szybko, ruszając w stronę alejki, z której dopiero co wyszli.

Poszedł za nim, mijając po drodze Eddiego, w oczach którego dalej było widać nienawiść. Peter uśmiechnął się do niego i wycelował pistoletem z palców, imitując strzał, nim szybko się oddalił, doganiając swojego chłopaka i wspinając się z nim na dach.

Gdy już byli w bezpiecznym miejscu, z Petera zeszło całe napięcie i padł plackiem na dachu.

\- Musimy być bardziej ostrożni – stwierdził. – To oczywista oczywistość, ale widać nie tak oczywista, jeśli daliśmy się prawie złapać.

Wade nie odpowiedział, stał przy krawędzi budynku i obserwował Eddiego, który rzucał mięsem na prawo i lewo.

\- Co zrobisz, jak do ciebie podejdzie w redakcji? – zapytał nagle.

Peter podniósł się i dołączył do najemnika. Brock kopnął właśnie pozostałości aparatu.

\- Udam zaskoczenie. Nic innego mi nie pozostało.

Eddie nie miał dowodów na odkrytą przez siebie „zdradę”, więc Peter będzie mógł udawać głupka tak długo jak będzie chciał. Drugi raz już się nie dadzą złapać.

\- Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyśmy nie zdradzili ludziom, że byłeś pomocnikiem – stwierdził z żalem i odsunął się od krawędzi. Peter poszedł za nim. – Wtedy moglibyśmy wszystkim powiedzieć, że pomocnik został Spidermanem i moglibyśmy się obściskiwać ile tylko byśmy chcieli.

\- May o nas wie – przypomniał mu. Tylko ten jeden powód wykluczał już taką wersję wydarzeń. – A poza tym gdybym jako Spiderman robił za twojego chłopaka, to po ślubie wszyscy dowiedzieliby się, kim Spiderman jest. – Peter zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę, co powiedział. – Nie że jakiś ślub się szykuje! – dodał szybko, a Deadpool przyjrzał mu się ciekawsko, ale nie drążył na szczęście tematu. Peter odetchnął z ulgą. 

Po tym spotkaniu stracili ochotę na dalsze zabawy i patrol, więc wrócili do domu. Peter dalej się trochę przejmował, że Eddie ich zobaczył, ale miał nadzieję, że naprawdę nic im nie grozi z jego strony. W przeciwnym razie nie miał pojęcia, jak rozwiążą ten problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciekawostka. To tylko połowa rozdziału. Zdecydowałam się ją dodać, bo obawiałam się, że razem z resztą wyszłoby za dużo. Nie że to coś nowego w moim przypadku, ale sprawdzanie przed dodaniem takiej ściany tekstu jest męczące. Dlatego dziś tylko połowa normalnej długości. Przez to cięcie mało też Wade'a w tym rozdziale, ale następny powinien to zrekompensować. Do następnego :)


	17. Chapter 17

Poranek następnego dnia był idealny do biegania. Powietrze było rześkie, padał niewielki, jesienny deszczyk, nie było wiatru, a w ruchu nie odczuwało się zimna. Peter mógłby tak biegać codziennie w taką pogodę, od razu nabierał energii na resztę dnia, który zapowiadał się całkiem przyjemnie. Jak tylko załatwią badania u Fantastycznej Czwórki, on i Wade będą mogli spędzić resztę piątku razem, żeby w sobotę Peter miał więcej czasu na staż i naukę. Jeszcze nie wiedział co konkretnie będą robić, ale coś wymyślą. Może gdzieś wyjdą, a może po prostu zostaną w domu i zajmą się sobą? Obie opcje były równie kuszące.

Najpierw jednak skończą poranny jogging. Zgodnie z planem, Flash wybrał się z nimi. Peter popatrzył na chłopaka, który cały uradowany biegł obok niego, wyraźnie rozluźniony. Przyda mu się, miał dzisiaj przed południem rozprawę, bieganie na pewno pomoże mu oczyścić umysł.

Wade biegł razem z nimi, ziewając co chwilę. Ciężko go było ściągnąć z łóżka. Choć najemnik był raczej rannym ptaszkiem i wstawał wcześniej od Petera, to zmuszenie go do jakiejkolwiek wymagającej wysiłku czynności graniczyło z cudem. Na szczęście odrobina perswazji i pajęczej siły wystarczyły, by Deadpoola na jogging wyciągnąć, nawet jeśli Peter podejrzewał, że przez większość trasy był na wpół przytomny. Mógł się założyć, że gdyby zdjął mu z twarzy maskę, to zobaczyłby zamknięte oczy. Jakim cudem Wade jeszcze na nic nie wpadł, było dla niego tajemnicą.

Przebiegli ponad trzy mile w obie strony i już wracali. Nie biegli jakoś bardzo z rana, dochodziła już dziewiąta, więc na ulicy było trochę ludzi, ale gdy wrócili w okolice domu, było tych ludzi coraz mniej, a jeśli już, to pochowanych po zaułkach i pod różnymi daszkami, by nie stać na deszczu.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – powiedział już po raz któryś Flash. Peter popatrzył z uśmiechem na jego radość. – Do pełni szczęścia brakuje mi tu tylko Spidermana.

Thompson podczas całego biegu cieszył się jak dziecko z faktu, że biega z Deadpoolem, co bardzo łechtało ego najemnika, choć nie na tyle, by zaczął rozmowę z chłopakiem. Wade milczał praktycznie całą drogę, jeszcze zbyt śpiący na swoje zwyczajowe szaleństwa. Tym razem jednak zrobił wyjątek.

\- Ej, zwolnij, posada największego fan boya jest już zajęta przeze mnie – poinformował Flasha zaborczo, przysuwając się bliżej Petera.

\- Ty go widujesz codziennie, ja nawet z bliska go nie widziałem – zauważył Thompson. Peter miał dziwne wrażenie, że w tej chwili największym marzeniem Flasha jest spotkanie Spidermana. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że już go spotkał…

\- Może kiedyś ci się uda –powiedział mu, zastanawiając się już, jak naturalnie zainicjować takie spotkanie. Chciał jakoś pomóc spełnić to marzenie, skoro mógł. – To znaczy często do nas przychodzi, by zacząć patrol z Wadem.

\- To byłoby ekstra – przyznał i popatrzył z wdzięcznością na Petera. – Spiderman to najlepszy bohater.

Uśmiechnął się z dumą, ale tonując ją odpowiednio, by nie wyjawić swojej tajemnicy. Wade na szczęście pomógł, warcząc niespodziewanie na Flasha.  

\- Wybacz, Pool, twoje czasy świetności przeminęły bezpowrotnie – powiedział mu Peter i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Przeklęty Spidey jest za dobry – stwierdził i po chwili dodał już ciszej: - Powinienem się go pozbyć.

Peter pokręcił głową rozbawiony, patrząc z rozczuleniem na swojego chłopaka. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, by Wade mógłby mu kiedyś zrobić jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Chyba ktoś musiałby go kontrolować, żeby do tego doszło, ale czy nad takim szalonym umysłem dało się w ogóle zapanować?

Byli już coraz bliżej domu, gdy nagle drogę zaszli im okoliczni mieszkańcy. Zatrzymali się przed nimi zmieszani, Flash był nawet zaniepokojony, podczas gdy on i Deadpool byli raczej znudzeni. Przez ulicę przeszli kolejni ludzie i stanęli za nimi oraz obok nich, by odciąć im wszelkie drogi ucieczki. Czy oni zamierzali zaatakować? Peter nie wiedział czy się śmiać czy ich przepraszać za to, co się zaraz stanie.

\- Okej, to coś nowego – stwierdził najemnik, mrużąc oczy. – Przyszliście po autograf, czy…

\- Przyszliśmy ci dokopać – odparła jakaś kobieta, która wyglądała na liderkę całej grupy.

\- Ah, okej – przytaknął. – Zaraz, co?

\- Nie że nie doceniamy waszej odwagi, ale trochę nam spieszno, więc, gdybyście byli tak mili i zeszli z drogi, dziękuję.

Peter ruszył do przodu, by się przecisnąć, ale kobieta odepchnęła go.

\- Nigdzie nie idziecie! – zabroniła groźnie. – Mamy dość twoich rządów tutaj, Deadpool!

\- Wiedziałem, że powinienem był wprowadzić propagandę i zamknąć granicę – narzekał Wade. – Wujaszek Kim byłby rozczarowany.  

\- Nie podobają mi się te bronie – wyszeptał do Petera Flash. Jemu też. Broń mogłaby wkurzyć Wade’a, a tego nie chciał, wtedy ofiar będzie więcej jeśli dojdzie do konfrontacji. Miał nadzieję, że jakoś uda się jej uniknąć.

\- Jeszcze na początku dawałeś powody, by się ciebie bać, ale teraz? – Kobieta wyszła na przód, wyciągając z kieszeni kurtki nóż, którym pomachała przed sobą groźnie. Peter żałował, że nie może tego skończyć tu i teraz, po prostu wyrywając jej siecią ten scyzoryk z ręki. – Członek Avengers, porządny obywatel. Co nam możesz zrobić, co? Czemu mamy się ciebie bać i cię słuchać zamiast na przykład okraść ciebie i twojego kochasia?

\- Bo to byłby zły pomysł? – zaproponował najemnik. – Raju, muszę popracować nad moim PR-em.

\- Chuja tam, a nie zły pomysł – stwierdziła kobieta, a jej grupka pomagierów przytaknęła. – Nie zabijesz nas przecież, bo to już nie jest w twoim stylu.

\- Chcesz się przekonać?

Peter zatrzymał Deadpoola, gdy tylko zrobił krok w stronę kobiety, ręką sięgając do kieszeni, w której trzymał jakąś broń. Wyglądał na bezbronnego, ale na pewno nie wyszedł z domu nieprzygotowany.    

Kobieta zaśmiała się.

\- Widzisz? – powiedziała rozbawiona. – Słuchasz się tego chłoptasia jakby był twoim bogiem. I ja mam się bać kogoś takiego? Już nie. Przejmuję kontrolę, a zacznę od publicznego pozbawienia cię władzy.

\- Czy my cofnęliśmy się do prehistorii? – zapytał Peter, po czym chwilę później kobieta przyciągnęła go do siebie i przytknęła nóż do gardła. – O nie. I co teraz? – westchnął znudzonym głosem.

\- Zrobimy tak – mówiła liderka, ignorując brak zaangażowania Petera. W ogóle się nie bał, za to chciało mu się śmiać z miny Flasha, który przysunął się bliżej Deadpoola. – Wiemy, że masz kupę kasy. Oddasz nam ją całą, a twojemu chłoptasiowi nic się nie stanie.

Wade popatrzył na niego, a potem na kobietę i znowu na niego.

\- Nie – odparł, a Peter uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie? – zapytała zdziwiona i przycisnęła mocniej nóż do jego szyi. – Chcesz, żebym go pocięła?! Zrobię to, wierz mi, zrobię!

\- Nie możesz czegoś zrobić? – zapytał najemnika Flash.

\- Mogę ją zastrzelić, ale po co marnować amunicję? – odparł wzruszając ramionami. – Skarbie, bo się spóźnimy – jęknął marudnie.

\- No dobra – westchnął Peter i odrzucił głowę w tył i uderzając kobietę w nos. Puściła go od razu, a on wykorzystał to i przerzucił ją przez plecy, powalając na ziemię. Popatrzył po zebranych. – Następny?

\- Sukinsyn! – warknęła kobieta, bezskutecznie próbując tamować krwotok.

Jej pomagierzy patrzyli na Petera zaskoczeni, Flash też zrobił wielkie oczy i nie wiedział czy się uśmiechać, czy okazywać swoje zdziwienie.

\- Dobra robota – pochwalił Wade, klaszcząc mu. 

\- Ja się nie boję! – krzyknął ktoś odważny i wyszedł przed szereg. Peter odsunął się, gdy mężczyzna podszedł do samego Deadpoola. – To tylko pokazuje jaki jesteś teraz słaby, jeśli głupi dzieciak musi walczyć za ciebie.

\- Głupi? – powtórzył wściekle najemnik.

\- Dzieciak? – oburzył się Peter. – Wiem że jeszcze nie mogę kupować alkoholu, ale…

\- Więc szykuj się na srogi wpierdol, Deadpool!

\- Długo to ćwiczyłeś przed lustrem? – zapytał rozbawiony i bez ostrzeżenia uderzył faceta w sam środek twarzy.

Mężczyzna zatoczył się z krzykiem do tyłu, Wade szybko złapał go za rękę i wygiął ją pod nienaturalnym kątem. Trzask kości został zagłuszony przez wrzask faceta, którego najemnik potraktował kopniakiem w kolano. Ono również pękło.

Odważny upadł na ziemię, a Wade sięgnął do kieszeni i w ułamku sekundy rzucił w jego sprawną do tej pory dłoń i przyszpilił ją nożem do chodnika. Wszyscy cofnęli się trwożnie i zamarli.

\- Źle się bawicie?! – zawołał Deadpool, rozkładając ręce. – Źle się bawicie? – powtórzy bardziej dosadnie i uniósł maskę, by teatralnie splunąć.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, wszyscy się rozbiegli, a jakiś koleś stwierdził, że powinien był zostać dzisiaj w domu, a nie dołączać do tego żałosnego ruchu oporu.

\- Nie musiałeś być taki brutalny – stwierdził Peter, przyklękając przy mężczyźnie, który z tego całego bólu stracił przytomność. Jego liderka miała się lepiej, klęczała teraz na chodniku i pozwalała krwi spływać na chodnik, mamrocząc coś o tym, że następnym razem dopadnie Deadpoola.

\- Pewnie wszystko by się udało gdyby nie te przeklęte dzieciaki i ich przeklęty pies, co? – zapytał ją Peter, kucając teraz przy niej.

\- Hau, hau – zaszczekał Wade.

\- Dopadnę was – zagroziła znowu.

Wątpił, że za drugim razem uda jej się zwerbować tylu ludzi, jeśli kogoś w ogóle. Deadpool podbudował swoją pozycję, udowodnił że wciąż jest niebezpieczny pomimo tego, że nie zabija. Peter też pewnie zyskał szacunek tym małym pokazem.

\- To było niesamowite – odezwał się Flash, który wyglądał jak dziecko, które po raz pierwszy widziało coś podobnego. – Załatwiłeś ją w sekundę! A Deadpool tego kolesia w dwie!

\- Tak po prawdzie, to w sekundę i dziewięćdziesiąt setnych – pochwalił się. – Liczyłem.

Peter wykorzystał to, że najemnik nie ma zasłoniętych ust. Złapał go za tył głowy i przyciągnął do krótkiego, pochwalnego pocałunku.

\- Mój bohater – powiedział, a Wade uśmiechnął się uroczo. – Choć mały minus za nie ruszenie mi z pomocą.

\- Ruszam na pomoc tylko damom z opresji – odparł i objął Peter w pasie. Gdyby nie obecność Flasha i to, że nie chcieli go peszyć, przynajmniej on nie chciał, to nie rozdzieliliby się chwilę po tym.

\- Okej, więc ocena leci w górę – zmienił zdanie i naciągnął najemnikowi maskę.

\- Tak! Wiedziałem, że to dobra opcja dialogowa.

\- To nie RPG, Wade.

\- Więc gdzie ja podrasuję moje umiejętności? – zdziwił się.

Peter zaśmiał się i odwrócił do Flasha, który chyba czuł się bardzo niezręcznie pomimo tego, że pocałunki i czułości już się skończyły. Domyślał się, czemu tak może być. Gdyby on zobaczył swojego idola w takiej sytuacji jak ta, też by się speszył. Przeżył zresztą coś podobnego, gdy nakrył wujostwo na intensywnych pocałunkach. Niby wiedział, że coś takiego ma miejsce, to było może rok przed śmiercią Bena, ale i tak ten widok był krępujący.

\- Okej, droga czysta, wracajmy do domu – zdecydował, a Wade i Flash ruszyli za nim.

Darowali sobie bieg przez resztę drogi i ruszyli spacerkiem, skoro i tak nie mieli już daleko. Peter pożegnał się z Thompsonem pod jego drzwiami, a sam wszedł do mieszkania swojego i Wade’a.

\- To skoro dostałem taką wysoką ocenę za mój wyczyn na ulicy – zaczął zalotnie Deadpool, przystawiając się do rozbierającego się powoli Petera – to może zasługuję na nagrodę za taki wysoki wynik? I przysięgam na Thanosa, jeśli powiesz później, to wyniosę się na kanapę na najbliższy miesiąc.

\- Obiecujesz? – spytał z nadzieją, a Wade popchnął go oburzony.

\- Dupek.

\- Podoba mi się twój pomysł – przyznał, a najemnik natychmiast odzyskał ochotę na seks i mrucząc zaczął całować odsłoniętą szyję Petera. – Ale serio, później, bo teraz idziemy do Fantastycznej Czwórki.

Na wspomnienie tej nazwy, Wade spiął się, a jego nastrój gwałtownie się zmienił. Porwał Petera w ramiona i przycisnął mocno do siebie, jakby chciał go w sobie schować.

\- Musimy? – zapytał, a głos miał napięty i niebezpieczny. Petera przeszły ciarki.

\- Wade, to nic groźnego – zapewnił i wyciągnął jedną rękę z uścisku najemnika, by położyć ja na jego zakrytym maską policzku. Zszedł więc dłonią niżej i wsunął palce pod materiał, pozbywając się go jednym sprawnym ruchem wraz z kapturem. Wade był zaniepokojony, widać to było w jego oczach, które zrobiły się bielsze niż były zazwyczaj.

\- Co jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? – zauważył i objął go jeszcze mocniej, co wydawało się przecież niemożliwe. – Nie możesz po prostu, no nie wiem, zbadać się na odległość?

\- To tak nie działa – wyjaśnił mu. Nie musiał tego tłumaczyć, ale jednocześnie jednak musiał, bo choć Wade posiadał niezbędną wiedzę by mieć świadomość, że Peterowi nic złego się nie stanie, to musiał to usłyszeć z jego ust osobiście. – Jak ty przetrwasz, jeśli złapie mnie grypa?

\- Sam się tobą zajmę – obiecał, opierając podbródek na jego głowie. – Znam się na tym.

\- Co jak zostanę ranny w czasie walki? – spróbował innego podejścia. – Kiedyś to się stanie.

\- Nie dopuszczę do tego.

Peter westchnął. To było bezcelowe, nie przekona najemnika, musi go tam po prostu zabrać siłą. Najchętniej zostawiłby go w domu, by nie panikował, ale wtedy byłoby jeszcze gorzej. Niekontrolowany Deadpool, to niebezpieczny Deadpool. 

\- Nie możesz mnie mieć na oku cały czas – tłumaczył mu dalej. – Zdarzy się w końcu, że zostanę poważnie ranny i będę potrzebował medycznej pomocy, bo sam się nie wyleczę tak jak ty. Wtedy tez nie dopuścisz do mnie lekarzy?

\- Lekarzom nie można ufać – stwierdził groźnym głosem.

\- Przykro mi, że trafiłeś na lekarzy, którzy nie powinni nawet nosić tego tytułu, ale nie wszyscy tacy są, a już na pewno nie Reed i Strange – zapewnił go. Nie mógł pokazać, że cała sytuacja go powoli irytuje, bo to by w niczym nie pomogło. – Przecież idziesz ze mną, nic mi nie będzie.

Wade prychnął nieprzekonany i dalej niepewny. Walczył teraz pewnie sam ze sobą, być może nawet rozmawiał z głosami, które pewnie słyszał teraz w swojej głowie. Miał nadzieję, że jak by nie rozmawiali, to dojdą do porozumienia i Peter nie będzie zmuszony siłą zaciągać Deadpoola do Baxter Building.

Ucieszył się, gdy uścisk wokół jego tułowia zaczął słabnąć. Zorientował się wtedy, jak mocno był ściśnięty, bo znów mógł wziąć głębszy wdech, a ramiona nieco bolały od zaciskania na nich palców. Peter rozmasował je i uśmiechnął się łagodnie do najemnika, który obserwował go uważnie.

\- Nie będę cie spuszczał z oczu – obiecał poważnie, a Peter przytaknął.

\- Nie oczekiwałem niczego innego.

\- Nawet teraz.

\- Tego też się spodziewałem – przyznał rozbawiony i nie zareagował, gdy Deadpool poszedł za nim do łazienki. I tak musieli się obaj umyć po bieganiu, tak będzie szybciej.

Pomimo zgodzenia się na badanie, Wade najwyraźniej nie był już w nastroju na seks i nic nie próbował, za to starał się za wszelką cenę opóźnić ich wyjście. Chyba miał nadzieję, że jeśli spóźnią się choć o minutę, to Reed i Strange dadzą sobie spokój z badaniami.

Pomimo tych starań, udało im się umyć na tyle szybko, że mieli jeszcze czas na dojazd na czas. Peter postanowił, że poleci na sieciach, by na pewno się nie spóźnić. Najemnikowi nie podobał się ten pomysł, już zaczynał panikować, ale nie miał innego wyjścia tylko podążyć za swoim chłopakiem na motocyklu.

Peter po przybyciu na miejsce mógł wejść od razu górą, żeby było szybciej, ale nie chciał dodatkowo stresować Wade’a, dlatego po przebraniu się poczekał na niego przed budynkiem. Nie musiał długo czekać, najemnik zatrzymał motocykl kilka minut później. Był cały spięty, gdy schodził z maszyny i sztywnym krokiem ruszył do środka.  

Wade miał na sobie strój, zapewne nie chcąc się pokazywać bez niego Johnny’emu i innym, nawet jeśli nikt z zespołu nie miałby pewnie nic przeciwko.

\- Czemu ci wszyscy bohaterowie muszą mieszkać na samej górze? – zastanawiał się, gdy jechali windą. – Zaczyna mnie to nudzić.

To chyba miała być próba rozładowania atmosfery i uspokojenia samego siebie, ale niezbyt działała. Peter wciąż widział u najemnika zaciśnięte szczęki i pięści.

\- Muszą być jakieś pewne rzeczy w życiu. Przestępcy ukrywają się w magazynach, a bohaterowie mieszkają w penthouseach – stwierdził Peter, wsuwając dłoń pomiędzy zaciśnięte palce Deadpoola. – Przynajmniej jazda trwa krócej niż u Avengers.

\- Pamiętasz jak nas przywitali za pierwszym razem? – spytał najemnik i zaśmiał się sztucznie. – Myśleli, że jestem zagrożeniem.

\- Wyglądamy w sumie tak jak wtedy. – Peter uniósł bluzę i t-shirt do góry, odsłaniając znajdujący się pod spodem strój. – No prawie. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem Grimm nie zacznie mnie dusić. – Wade złapał się za gardło na wspomnienie tamtego momentu. – Gość ma moc w łapie.

\- Nie denerwuj go, to da ci spokój.

\- Nie mogę, jest tak podobny z zachowania do Logana, że to aż boli! – wyznał zrozpaczonym głosem, po czym pociągnął nosem. – Tęsknię za moim Logankiem.

\- Ty i Johnny to samobójcy – stwierdził Peter i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, gdy te otworzyły się przed nimi. Ledwo przekroczył próg, a młodszy Storm uścisnął go na przywitanie.

\- Hej, jak się masz, stary? – zapytał entuzjastycznie, trzymając go tak jeszcze dłuższą chwilę i ignorując oczywiste powarkiwanie Wade’a, któremu wyrwano z uścisku dłoń Petera. Ta dwójka miała ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż chcieli to przyznać. Obaj lubili zaczepiać groźniejsze od siebie osoby. Przynajmniej w teorii groźniejsze. Peter był pewien, że gdziekolwiek się pojawiał, Deadpool był z reguły najgroźniejszą osobą w danym towarzystwie.

\- Miałbym się lepiej, gdybyś mi nie odcinał dopływu tlenu – odparł odwzajemniając uścisk.

\- Wybacz – powiedział i odsunął się, kierując swoje spojrzenie na najemnika, który obserwował go podejrzliwie. – Cześć, Wade.

Deadpool tylko prychnął i ogarniając Petera ramieniem, ruszył razem z nim w głąb apartamentu, gdzie na jednym z foteli rozsadził się Ben czytający gazetę.

\- Ben, mój drogi przyjacielu! – zawołał Wade.

\- Tylko nie Deadpool – westchnął Grimm i ulotnił się najszybciej jak tylko potrafił.

\- Wow, wyganiasz go szybciej niż jego dziewczyna, gdy zaprasza go na randkę – stwierdził Johnny. – Powinieneś częściej wpadać, Ben często zajmuje moje ulubione miejsce przed telewizorem.

\- Biedny ty – powiedział sarkastycznie.

\- Doktor Strange już jest? – zapytał Peter, odwracając uwagę tych dwóch od siebie nawzajem.

\- Tak, czeka z Reedem i Sue w laboratorium.

Wade zrobił się jeszcze bardziej spięty. Zwykle samo słowo tak na niego nie działało, ale gdy wiedział co się w danym momencie będzie tam działo i z kim, to już trochę panikował. By dodać mu otuchy, Peter objął go w pasie i teraz to on ich prowadził, a Johnny szedł przed nimi.

\- Zanim nasze ścisłe umysły będą miały jakieś wyniki, to moglibyśmy w coś pograć – zaoferował znowu Storm i popatrzył na zdenerwowanego Deadpoola. – No chyba że pan twardziel będzie potrzebował niańki.

Peter tylko dzięki swojej sile zdołał utrzymać najemnika w miejscu.

\- Johnny, serio, odpuść dzisiaj, on nie jest w humorze.

Zwykle Wade lepiej znosił te wszystkie docinki. Nie idealnie, ale lepiej, więc nie chciał, by Johnny go dzisiaj prowokował. Już i tak był wściekły, bo badania kojarzyły mu się tylko z eksperymentami.

Dotarli w końcu do laboratorium, które dalej robiło na Peterze wrażenie. Zmieniło się trochę od ostatniego razu, kiedy tu był, przede wszystkim pojawiła się jakaś komora, której zapewne chcieli dziś na nim użyć. Reed i Strange stali przy jednym z komputerów i rozmawiali o czymś, a Sue przygotowywała sprzęt do badań. Na ich widok przerwała jednak i podeszła do nich, uściskają na powitanie najpierw Petera, a potem Wade’a, jemu poświęcając jednak więcej uwagi. Musiała wyczuć, że jest spięty, bo odwzajemnił uścisk dość niemrawo, nawet jak na niego.

\- Cieszę się, że znowu was widzę – powiedziała do nich obu.

\- My też – odparł Peter i skinął na komorę, która najbardziej rzucała się w oczy. – To dla mnie?

\- Tak, Reed przeprowadzał w niej badania, gdy zyskaliśmy swoje moce – wyjaśniła, prowadząc ich w stronę aparatury. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem, Wade coraz bardziej przechodził w tryb najemnika, którego celem jest jedynie obrona samego siebie i najdroższej mu osoby. Peter postanowił na razie się od niego nie odsuwać, by go nie stresować. – Cokolwiek zrobił ci pająk, maszyna powinna to odkryć. Zbada cię naprawdę dogłębnie na poziomie anatomicznym.

\- Ekstra.

\- Przerażające – wtrącił Wade, przyglądając się komorze.

\- Nie martw się, Wade, ta komora jest całkowicie bezpieczna – zapewniła go Sue, ściskając delikatnie jego ramię, nim zwróciła się do męża. – Reed! Reed, znowu pochłonęła cię rozmowa? Mamy już gości.

\- Ah, Peter, Deadpool, witajcie – przywitał się Reed, gdy w końcu ich zauważył. Razem z Doktorem Strangem podeszli bliżej. – Gotowy na badanie?

\- Jak najbardziej.

On w ogóle się nie bał tego, co ma się wydarzyć, ufał tym ludziom, wiedział że Wade pewnie też, ale znów dawał o sobie znać irracjonalny strach.

\- Od razu widać, że coś się w tobie zmieniło – zauważył Strange, zaciekawiając Petera. – Twoja dusza wygląda inaczej niż ostatnio.

\- To dobrze czy źle? – zmartwił się. Nie znał się na duszach, więc potrzebował prostej odpowiedzi.

\- Na pewno byłaby łakomym kąskiem dla wielu demonów. Nie zdziw się, jeśli kiedyś Mefisto złoży ci wizytę i zaoferuję coś za twoją duszę – odparł tajemniczo.

\- Kto? – Kto by to nie był, miał złe przeczucia.  

Strange nie odpowiedział tylko wskazał ręką na fotel, który był przygotowany i stał niedaleko komory. Peter chciał ruszyć w jego kierunku, ale zatrzymała go dłoń zaciskająca mu się na nadgarstku. Popatrzył na Wade’a, którego przerażone spojrzenie mógł praktycznie wyczuć przez maskę.

Wzdychając smutno, przybliżył się znów do najemnika i pocałował go delikatnie w usta.

\- Coś ci powiem – zaczął spokojnie i łagodnym głosem, trzymając najemnika za rękę i gładząc wierzch jego dłoni kciukiem. – Jeśli w jakimkolwiek momencie wypowiem słowo, dajmy na to „kaczuszka”, możesz mi ruszyć na ratunek i pozabijać wszystkich w tym pomieszczeniu.

Oczywiście nie zamierzał na to pozwolić, ale Wade nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. On musiał tylko czuć, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. W przeciwnym razie nigdy nie pozwoliłby mu na badania.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję – powtórzył i jeszcze raz go pocałował. – Cały czas mnie będziesz widział, także się nie martw.

Deadpool przytaknął niepewnie i puścił go, odbierając od niego plecak. By nie pozwolić mu na zmianę zdania, Peter szybko poszedł za Strangem i Reedem, a przy najemniku zostało rodzeństwo Stormów. Był wdzięczny Johnny’emu, że zaprzestał swoich błazeństw i trzymał się w bezpiecznej odległości od Wade’a. Co innego Sue. Stała blisko, praktycznie ocierała się o niego ramieniem, by wiedział, że w razie czego ma wsparcie.

Peter rozsiadł się w fotelu, który wyglądał jak te, na których pobierało się krew. Od tego właśnie zaczął Reed.

\- Pobierzemy ci krew, zbadamy poziom erytrocytów, leukocytów, cukru czy tlenu. Chcemy wiedzieć, czy twoje nowe umiejętności wymagają większego dotlenienia czy ilości cukru w organizmie. Po badaniach zniszczymy wszelkie próbki, żeby nie dostały się w niepowołane ręce – wyjaśnił Richards, przemywając mu skórę na nadgarstku, w który po chwili wbił przygotowaną igłę.

\- Bardzo się to może zmienić? – zapytał ciekawsko Peter, obserwując jak krew zapełnia pojemniczek.

\- Bardzo – odparł z uśmiechem Reed. – Johnny na ten przykład ma zwiększony poziom tlenu we krwi. Ma go tyle, że gdy tlen trafia do organów, a krew wraca do serca, jest w zasadzie błękitna, bo tyle traci tlenu. To wiąże się z jego umiejętnościami, dlatego jego płuca są też lepiej rozwinięte i pobierają o pięćdziesiąt procent tlenu więcej z powietrza niż najlepszy sportowiec.

\- Wow, ciekawe co u mnie się zmieniło – zastanawiał się.

Reed odłączył igłę i dał mu gazik do potrzymania, by zatamował krwotok, a sam razem ze Strangem włożyli krew do maszyny, która od razu zbadała jej zawartość.

\- Mogę ci od razu powiedzieć, że masz wysoki poziom leukocytów – powiedział Doktor. – Gratulacje, masz swoją własną umiejętność regeneracji. Nawet w jednym procencie nie tak dobrą, jak ta Deadpoola, ale lepszą niż zwykły człowiek.

\- Tego domyśliłem się już sam – zauważył i odsłonił ranę po wkłuciu. Nie było już po niej śladu. – Widzicie?

\- Zapewne im mniejsza rana, tym szybciej ją leczysz, więc postaraj się nie tracić kończyn, twoje leukocyty nie posiadają zdolności odtwarzania komórek.

Czyli Wade i Logan pozostawali jak na razie jedynymi niezniszczalnymi ludźmi. Zapewne Hulk też mógł z nimi rywalizować.

\- Teraz zmierzymy ci ciśnienie – poinformował Strange i podpiął mu ciśnieniomierz.

\- Cukier nieco wysoki, ale znowuż nie aż tak – analizował Reed, podczas gdy jego kolega po fachu zajmował się kolejnym badaniem. – Poziom tlenu w normie.

\- Za to ciśnienie ma jakby naczynia krwionośne miały się zaraz rozerwać – powiedział Strange. – Stresujesz się czymś? – spytał i popatrzył na Wade’a, który nie dorywał od nich oczu, choć Sue i Johnny coś do niego mówili.

\- Nie – odparł niepewnie. – Nie sądzę.

\- Czyli to twoje naturalne ciśnienie krwi. Sto osiemdziesiąt na sto dziesięć. Lepiej nie pokazuj się z nim w szpitalu, bo zaczną się martwić o twoje zdrowie.

\- Jasne – przytaknął. Tak czuł, że raczej nie będzie mógł odwiedzać normalnych lekarzy.

\- Okej, wskakuj do komory – zachęcił go Reed. – To urządzenie ma wszystko, zbadamy twoje kości, mózg, inne organy, naczynia krwionośne, wszystko.

Peter podniósł się i spojrzał niepewnie na Deadpoola. Wyglądał jakby ledwo stał w miejscu, cokolwiek mówiło do niego rodzeństwo Storm, nie działało i nie rozpraszało go. Nawet z takiej odległości mógł wyczuć jego niepokój, gdy podszedł do komory.

\- Czy Wade może być bliżej? – zapytał z nadzieją. Może jak będą mogli rozmawiać, to najemnik przestanie się tak stresować.

\- O ile nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów – zgodził się Strange. 

Natychmiast przywołał do siebie Deadpoola, który nie tracił czasu i teleportował się obok niego, od razu sprawdzając czy nic mu nie jest.

\- Wszystko okej? Żadnych ran? Nic ci nie wstrzyknęli? Nie czujesz się dziwnie? Mów do mnie!

\- Wszystko w porządku – uspokoił go. Złapał go za policzki i pocałował przez maskę, by dodać mu otuchy. Wade cały drżał, zapewne z nerwów. Peter popatrzył na Sue i Johnny’ego, którzy do nich dołączyli. Skinął na nich w podziękowaniu za zajmowanie się najemnikiem. – Teraz wchodzę do tej wielkiej tuby.

\- Będą cię teleportować? – spytał spanikowany i rozejrzał się. – Który to Scotty?

\- Żaden, to tylko fuzja rezonansu, EKG i tak dalej – wyjaśnił i odsunął się powoli, wchodząc do komory. Wade chciał wejść za nim, ale Sue go powstrzymała.

\- Nic mu nie będzie, byliśmy w niej wcześniej – powiedziała mu, ale to ani trochę go nie uspokoiło. Deadpool zaczął ciężej oddychać.

\- Może wezwę Bena? – zaoferował Johnny. Peter musiał przyznać, że to dobry pomysł. Może się przydać, gdy najemnik wpadnie w szał.

\- To nie będzie konieczne – zapewniła go siostra i objęła ramię Wade’a, a do Peter się uśmiechnęła.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech i popatrzył, jak drzwi komory zamykają się. Trochę zaczął się stresować, ale nie okazywał tego. Pokazał kciuk w górę swojemu chłopakowi, który przyczepił się do szyby jak glonojad.

\- Trafiłeś z tym Scottym, czuję się jak Spock – zażartował, ale Wade popatrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Ale nie umierasz, prawda?! – spytał natychmiast.

\- Jest całkowicie bezpieczny – zapewnił Reed i włączył maszynę. – Pierwszy program, zobaczymy twój układ kostny. 

Peter znieruchomiał, by skaner mógł wykonać jak najlepsze zdjęcia. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien się do tego rozebrać, ale najwyraźniej sprzęt Fantastycznej Czwórki był znacznie lepszy niż ten szpitalny.

Maszyna zaszumiała nieprzyjemnie, na co Wade zacisnął pięści i zaniepokojony patrzył na Petera, gdy skaner zbadał od góry do dołu i z powrotem, nic mu nie robiąc ani przez chwilę.

\- Masz lżejsze kości – zauważył od razu Strange. – Jest jeszcze to.

\- Co? – zapytał i przylgnął do szyby, by lepiej widzieć obraz na ekranie komputera.

\- Twoje stawy umożliwiają większy zakres ruchów – wyjaśnił i wskazał na staw w ramieniu. – Struktura kości wskazuje też na ich większą elastyczność.

\- To wyjaśnia czemu mogę przyjmować takie dziwne pozycje w czasie wspinania – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się do spanikowanego najemnika. – Widzisz, Wade? To niegroźne i fajne.

\- Gdy ostatnim razem słyszałem pochwałę na temat kości, pogruchotano mi biodro, by sprawdzić, czy się zregeneruje – wyznał wypowiadając to z taką nienawiścią do osoby, która mu to zrobiła, że wszyscy obecni się wzdrygnęli. 

\- Nikt nie będzie mu łamał biodra – obiecał Johnny i niepewnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Deadpoola, ale szybko ją zabrał, gdy najemnik obrócił się gwałtownie w jego kierunku. – Wyluzuj, nikt go tu nie skrzywdzi, nie pozwolę na to.

Nie uspokoiło to Wade’a, który starał się teraz odgrodzić komorę z Peterem od reszty. Wyglądał też jakby szukał jej słabego punktu, by móc go w razie czego wydostać.

\- Nie ma tu żadnej rury doprowadzającej gaz, prawda? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- To nie obóz koncentracyjny, kochanie – uspokoił go Peter. Liczył na to, że pieszczotliwe określenie jakoś uspokoi najemnika.

\- Nigdy nie wiesz – zauważył i zaczął rozglądać się za systemem wentylacyjnym, który prowadziłby do komory. Na szczęście istniał tylko niewielki na jej suficie, który wprowadzał tam powietrze i pozbywał się dwutlenku węgla.

\- Zobaczmy z czego masz zrobione mięśnie – zaproponował Strange i kolejny skaner zaczął zbierać dane. Wade złapał za rękojeść miecza, gdy maszyna robiła swoje, ale na szczęście nie wyciągnął Bea z pochwy. – Ciekawe.

\- Co? – Czemu Strange musiał być taki tajemniczy? Nie mógł mówić wszystkiego wprost?

\- Opuszczę skaner jeszcze raz, możesz napiąć biceps? – poprosił Doktor. Reed, który stał obok niego, wydawał się być tak samo zaciekawiony odkryciem co on.

\- Jasne – zgodził się, choć wolałby nie. Nie, gdy Dadpool był tak blisko wyciągnięcia broni.  

\- Napnij tak mocno jak możesz – poprosił Richards, a on wykonał polecenie. Używał teraz tyle pajęczej siły, ile tylko mógł. Gdyby coś było teraz w jego dłoni, zgniótłby to na miazgę. – Świetnie, dzięki. Teraz napinaj i rozluźniaj mięśnie jak najszybciej przez około minutę.

Skaner cały czas badał jego ciało, gdy wykonywał te dziwne zalecenia. W końcu maszyna powróciła do stanu spoczynku, a on mógł przestać.

\- To niesamowite. Twoje mięśnie nie wykazują żadnego objawu zmęczenia. Zmęczyłeś się?

\- Nie – odparł. – Czuję się normalnie.

\- Tak też myśleliśmy – powiedział Strange. – To ciekawe, bo mięśnie masz zbudowane tak jak każde inne, z takimi samymi właściwościami, z tym że ich siła jest znacznie większa, podobnie jak odporność na zmęczenie.

\- Czy on naprawdę musi tam siedzieć, żebyście to odkryli? – zapytał wściekły Wade. – Mógł wam to sam powiedzieć, praktycznie się nie męczy, musi się naprawdę wysilić, by odczuć dyskomfort w mięśniach.

\- Wade, to tylko badanie – powtórzył, sam nie wiedział po raz który. – Daj im pracować.

\- Niezły bicek – pochwalił Johnny, chyba próbując rozładować atmosferę.

\- Dzięki. Chciałbyś taki, co?

\- Sam nie narzekam – pochwalił się i z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem pokazał biceps. Był większy niż u Petera, ale młodszemu Stormowi mina szybko zrzedła, gdy Wade napiął swoje mięśnie, nie mogąc sobie odpuścić, by nie zdyskredytować Johnny’ego. Peter zaśmiał się, co wyraźnie nie spodobało się przyjacielowi.  – Pff.

Może to powinien robić od początku? Zachowywać się jakby żadnego badania nie było? Tą krótką rywalizacją Johnny nieświadomie zdziałał więcej, niż próbując uspokoić Deadpoola słowami. Wade uśmiechnął się pod maską do Petera, który patrzył na niego z czułością.

\- Uwielbiam twoje mięśnie – powiedział, a najemnik natychmiast odwrócił się napuszony do Storma.

\- Słyszałeś, chudzino? – powiedział i pocałował swój biceps. – Wracaj na siłownię.

Johnny znowu prychnął i odsunął się od siostry, która zaczęła się z niego naśmiewać.  

Ta luźna atmosfera nie potrwała długo, bo Reed i Strange powrócili do badań, a Wade do martwienia się. Obserwował każdy moment jak sokół przyczajony na gałęzi, gotowy w każdej chwili wkroczyć, gdy tylko Peter powie „kaczuszka”. Czy był złym człowiekiem, jeśli trochę go korciło, by to powiedzieć?

Następne było dokładniejsze badanie serca, jak pracuje, jak pompuje krew. Gdy nie odkryli nic ciekawego, przenieśli się na inne organy. Płuca miał znacznie lepiej ukrwione, z większą ilością oskrzelików, a wątroba zawierała więcej tłuszczu z jakiegoś powodu. Najbardziej jednak obu naukowców zafascynował jego mózg, a raczej pewien jego obszar w części potylicznej.

\- To musi być pajęczy zmysł – uświadomił sobie Peter. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że powstał dodatkowy region w jego mózgu, dający mu taką umiejętność. To było niesamowicie ciekawe, pierwszy raz o czymś takim słyszał. – Pulsuje mi tam głowa, gdy wyczuwam zagrożenie.

\- Interesujące – przyznał Strange, gładząc się po swojej bródce. – Teraz jest w stanie spoczynku, wygląda jak martwy. Masz coś przeciwko, żeby go obudzić?

\- Nie, śmiało – zgodził się i Reed od razu zabrał się za ustawianie czegoś w maszynie. Chwilę później Peter poczuł ukłucie zmysłu, a potem ukłucie w udo, gdy jakieś mechaniczne ramię wysunęło się w jego stronę i dźgnęło go igłą. – Ał.

Nie minęła nawet sekunda, a dostał kolejne ostrzeżenie, tak bolesne, że aż się skrzywił, a potem podskoczył zaskoczony, gdy coś z wielką siłą uderzyło o ścianę komory. Spojrzał szybko na Deadpoola, który był sprawcą tego uderzenia i szykował się do kolejnego, ale Sue i Johnny złapali go za ramiona. O nie, nie przemyślał tego, mógł się spodziewać, że Wade zareaguje agresją. W końcu umowa była taka, że nic mu nie będzie w tej komorze, a tymczasem poczuł ból i nie miało znaczenia, że był kontrolowany. 

\- Puśćcie go! – polecił szybko rodzeństwu, które starało się odciągnąć najemnika od komory. Bezskutecznie, był za silny, jeden ruch i mógłby nimi cisnąć o ścianę jak zabawkami. Strange był już gotowy zareagować, podobnie jak Reed. Peter spróbował wyjść, ale w środku nie było klamki. - Otwórzcie drzwi!

\- Bez obaw, wyślę go gdzieś w razie czego – zapewnił Doktor.

\- Nic mu nie rób, otwórz te pieprzone drzwi! – rozkazał. Reed szybko otworzył komorę, a on wyskoczył na zewnątrz i dopadł do najemnika, więżąc go w mocnym uścisku. Chciał go w ten sposób zatrzymać i przy okazji dodać otuchy, dlatego używał pajęczej siły, ale tak subtelnie jak tylko potrafił. – Hej, jest okej, jest okej – zapewniał swojego chłopaka, który ciężko dyszał jak jakiś dziki zwierz.

Wade spoglądał znad głowy Petera na Strange’a, który jakby nigdy nic zajął się sprawdzaniem wyników badań. Reed za to czujnym okiem obserwował zachowanie najemnika, który dalej był gotowy do ataku.   

\- Zranili cię – wysapał Deadpool i warknął, usiłując się wyrwać z uścisku Petera. Chciał go pewnie ochronić, zasłonić własnym ciałem.

\- Nie powiedziałem hasła, Wade – przypomniał mu. – Umawialiśmy się na hasło. Nie powiedziałem go, nic mi nie jest, spokojnie.

Wade’a to nie przekonało, zwłaszcza gdy Strange otworzył usta.

\- Ukłucie cię wywołało niewielką reakcję, ale już agresja Deadpoola… Twój pajęczy zmysł zaświecił jak choinka przed Rockefeller Center.

Deadpool warknął i szarpnął ciałem w stronę Doktora. Peter musiał wzmocnić uścisk, by mu się nie wyrwał.

\- To chyba nienajlepszy pomysł na dzielenie się wnioskami – zauważyła Sue.

\- Przypadek z tym rozbłyskiem, ale bardzo korzystny – stwierdził Strange i podszedł do szarpiącego się Deadpoola. – Przepraszam.

Doktor dotknął czoła najemnika, a ten nagle zrobił się całkowicie bezwładny. Zszokowany Peter położył go na podłodze i zdał sobie sprawę, że jego chłopak jest nieprzytomny.

\- Co to, do cholery, było? – zapytał wściekły. – Teraz będzie jeszcze bardziej wkurzony.

Wade nienawidził tracić kontroli, a to się właśnie stało.

\- Wybacz, Peter, ale nie sądzę, że Deadpool by się uspokoił w najbliższym czasie, musiałem go jakoś zneutralizować.

\- Mogłeś go ostrzec – zauważył z pretensją Peter, patrząc na nieprzytomnego najemnika. Spał? Co się dokładnie stało? Miał nadzieję, że nie skończy się to nieciekawie, a Wade nie popadnie w paranoję.

\- Wątpię, że zgodziłby się na to. To był jedyny sposób.

Strange pewnie miał rację, ale i tak nie podobał mu się sposób wykonania tego planu. Wade po prostu się bał, nie zasługiwał na coś takiego tylko dlatego, bo się troszczył i wpadł w panikę.

\- Dokończmy badania, póki jest nieprzytomny – zasugerował Reed.

Problem w tym, że Peter stracił cały zapał do nauczenie się wszystkiego o swoim ciele po ugryzieniu. Obchodził go teraz tylko Wade’a, któremu tym niewinnym pozbawieniem przytomności zrobiono krzywdę. Nie miał ochoty teraz go zostawiać, nawet jeśli miałby leżeć zaraz obok komory.

\- Zajmę się nim – obiecała Sue, przyklękając przy nim. – Może tak będzie lepiej, we śnie nie będzie się stresował.

\- Wolałbym, żeby był przytomny – wyznał, ale przytaknął, zgadzając się tym samym na propozycję Sue. Nie miał za bardzo innego wyjścia.

\- Możemy go położyć u mnie – zaoferował Johnny, a Peter uśmiechnął się do niego. Tych dwóch mogło się nie lubić, ale cieszyło go, że w konkretnej sytuacji przynajmniej jeden z nich zachowywał się jak na dorosłego przystało.

Sue podniosła najemnika przy pomocy swoich mocy i zabrała go z laboratorium. Johnny został na miejscu, a Peter wrócił do komory, piorunując Strange’a wzrokiem. Widać było, że jest mu przykro, ale to nie znaczyło, że mu tak łatwo odpuści to co zrobił. W żadnym stopniu nie było to w porządku, zwłaszcza wobec tak paranoidalnej osoby jak Wade.

Zbadali go do końca, mierząc poziom jego siły wynoszący, jak się okazało, dwadzieścia ton. Sprawdzili też jak działa jego przyczepność do ścian, upewnili się że nie ma żadnych innych zmian poza tymi, o których już wiedział i przeanalizowali jego DNA. Z początku nie wyglądało na zmienione, ale obaj doktorzy szybko zauważyli, że zmianom ulega.

\- Typowy przypadek nadczłowieka – wyjaśnił Reed. – DNA jest zmutowane za pomocą laboratoryjnych interwencji, nie w wyniku ewolucji jak u mutantów. U ciebie zrobił to pająk u nasz czy Bannera zrobiło to promieniowanie.

\- Czyli moje DNA w końcu ulegnie całkowitej zmianie? – zapytał dla pewności.

\- Nie całkowicie, prędzej w połowie – odparł Strange, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Peter nie ma ochoty go słuchać. Podczas ostatnich badań w ogóle się nie odzywał, by go nie denerwować jeszcze bardziej, to Reed cały czas mówił. – Na razie jeszcze jest w większości ludzkie, ale coraz bardziej przypomina pomieszane z DNA pająka, a konkretniej _tegenaria domestica_. 

\- Brzmi imponując – stwierdził. – Dopóki nie zdasz sobie sprawy, że chodzi o kątnika.

Czyli miał rację od samego początku.

\- Jesteśmy ciekawi co by się wydarzyło, gdyby ugryzł cię zmutowany ptasznik – wyznał Reed. – Albo jakiś skakun, choć biorąc pod uwagę twoje umiejętności, kątnik który cię ukąsił musiał mieć coś ze skakuna.

\- Najwyraźniej tylko z niego, bo ty by wyjaśniało brak jadu – zauważył Strange. – Jad kątnika jest bezużyteczny w kontakcie z ludźmi, więc nie został on przekazany w nowym kodzie DNA. Choć zapewne tam jest, prawdopodobnie uśpiony.

\- Czyli gdybym miał dziecko, ono mogłoby otrzymać jad? – zapytał z niepokojem.

Reed przytaknął.

\- Bardzo prawdopodobne, choć w pierwszym pokoleniu być może twój potomek miałby tylko słaby jad, a dopiero jego dziecko otrzymałoby śmiertelną truciznę.

Nie wiedział, czy się z tego cieszyć, czy nie. Wiedział jednak na pewno, że z takimi umiejętnościami nigdy nie pomyśli o własnym dziecku. Całe szczęście niechciana ciąża im nie groziła. Chyba.

\- Czy jeśli ugryzła mnie samica…

Strange zaśmiał się, wiedząc już do czego to zmierza.

\- Bez obaw, nie masz żeńskich narządów płciowych, nie grozi ci pajęcza ciąża.

Peter odetchnął z ulgą. To by było dziwne, choć Wade pewnie by uznał to za coś ciekawego. Dopóki na świat nie przyszłyby gigantyczne pająki, jakby wyjęte żywcem z Mirkwood. A może i to by go nie zdziwiło?

\- Interesujące jest jeszcze coś. W kodzie DNA jest ukryta produkcja sieci – wyjawił Reed.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że mogłem sam wytwarzać sieci? – zdziwił się. To by było znaczące ułatwienie, nie musiałby polegać na maszynach. Szkoda, że dostał tylko wiedzę na temat tego, jak sieć stworzyć. Może jad i sieci to byłaby zbyt duża interwencja w organizm i dlatego mogły się wytworzyć dopiero w następnych pokoleniach?   

\- Tak jak w przypadku jadu, może się ona pojawić w późniejszych pokoleniach. Podobnie jak drobne zezwierzęcenie instynktów.

\- Mnie to nie grozi? – zmartwił się. – Bo mam wrażenie, że czasami myślę jak pająk, na przykład gdy wolę siedzieć na suficie.

\- Bez obaw, twoje DNA to dalej w większości DNA ludzkie, nawet jak będzie go tylko pół, to nic ci nie grozi – zapewnił Strange.

\- Tylko znowu, dalsze pokolenia – dodał Richards. – Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale całe szczęście, że ty i Wade nie możecie mieć wspólnych dzieci, bo nieśmiertelny, myślący jak pająk człowiek z jadem, nadludzką siłą i sieciami byłby raczej dość niebezpieczny dla ludzkości.

Z pewnością, przyznał w myślach, nie mogąc się jednak pozbyć wrażenia, że poradziliby sobie wspólnie z Wadem z takim „dzieckiem”. Ciekawe, jak by wyglądało? Czy miałoby więcej rąk i inny kolor skóry, na przykład niebieski? Więcej oczu? Jak by je nazwali? Wade pewnie wymyśliłby coś durnego, jak Itsy Bitsy. Cóż, tak długo jak on czy ona nie byliby morderczy, nie byłoby tak źle.  

\- Chcesz otrzymać pisemne wyniki wszystkich badań? – zaoferował Richards. – Mogę też je zgrać na płytę.

\- Chętnie wezmę.

Normalnie popytałby o więcej szczegółów już teraz, ale bardziej interesowało go czy Wade już się obudził. Pewnie nie, jeśli go tu nie było. Wątpił, że Sue utrzymałaby go w sypialni Johnny’ego, który właśnie do niego podszedł, podczas gdy jego zięć i Strange zajmowali się jeszcze badaniami.

\- Czyli z grania nici? – zapytał zawiedziony i podał mu plecak Petera, którzy porzucił wcześniej Wade.

\- Przepraszam, ale wolę zabrać stąd Wade’a jak najszybciej, zanim rzuci się na Strange’a – wyjaśnił. – Chętnie pogram, ale innym razem.

\- W porządku, zmówimy się kiedyś – zapewnił Johnny i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Na razie, Pete, idę powkurzać Bena.

\- Mało ci niebezpieczeństwa na dzisiaj?

Gdyby w porę nie złapał Deadpoola, mogłoby się różnie skończyć.

\- Ben mi krzywdy nie zrobi, bo za bardzo boi się Sue – powiedział pewny siebie i ruszył do wyjścia. – Jeszcze raz na razie.

\- Na razie – odparł i odwrócił się do naukowców.

Reed skończył zgrywać badania krótko po tym. W obecności Petera zniszczył jego krew, pozbywając się jej w demolekulatorze. Oglądając jak krew znika, Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że to prawdopodobnie jedyna rzecz na świecie, która mogłaby zniszczyć Wade’a na dobre. Całe szczęście była w dobrych rękach i sam Wade nie poznał jej wcześniej, gdy jeszcze się nie znali, bo nie miałby kogo poznawać. Lepiej żeby nigdy się o niej nie dowiedział.

Stark otrzymał drugą kopię wyników, a oryginał na komputerze Reeda został wykasowany. Nie miał pewności jak skuteczne było to kasowanie, ale ufał naukowcowi.

Po pożegnaniu się z oboma mężczyznami, Peter ruszył do sypialni Johnny’ego, gdzie o dziwo zastał przytomnego Wade’a, który siedział na łóżku jak obrażone dziecko. Gdy tylko zobaczył Petera, od razu do niego doskoczył i objął go mocno. Bolało, ale nie miał serca mu powiedzieć, by przestał.

\- Udało mi się go przekonać, by tu został – wyjaśniła Sue. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że też tu jest.

\- Wiem, że nie powiedziałeś hasła, ale mogę zabić wielbiciela peleryn za ten pstryczek w czoło? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby Deadpool.

\- Też mi się to nie podobało, ale na dobre ci to wyszło.

\- Panikowałem! – wyznał łapiąc Petera za ramiona. – Wiesz jak ciężko było tu siedzieć nie wiedząc co się z tobą dzieje?!

\- Nic niebezpiecznego, zapewniam cię – powiedział mu i pocałował go czule w zasłonięte usta. Nie było to nic przyjemnego, ale musiało wystarczyć.

\- Mówiłam – odezwała się zadowolona Sue. Wade tylko machnął na nią ręką. – Idę sprawdzić co tam u Reeda. Trzymajcie się, chłopaki.

\- Pa, Sue – pożegnał się z nią Peter, a najemnik pomachał ręką. – Okej, możemy wracać do domu.

\- Nareszcie! – ucieszył się i czym prędzej pociągnął Petera do wyjścia. – Mam nadzieję, że było warto. Nigdy więcej badań.

\- Nigdy więcej – obiecał i pocałował najemnika w dłoń. – A czy było warto? Zdecydowanie. Wiem już więcej o sobie i mam pewność, że nie zajdę w ciążę.

\- Bałeś się tego? – zdziwił się, patrząc na niego z zaskoczeniem, gdy czekali na windę.

\- Nie – zaczerwienił się. – Nie cały czas, ale przyszło mi to na myśl, gdy powiedzieli mi, że moje DNA miesza się z DNA pająka.

\- Aww, byłoby fajnie – stwierdził rozczarowany. – Masowałbym ci stopy, latał po czekoladę w środku nocy, czytał maleństwu książki, a gdyby już się urodził, a byłby to na pewno chłopczyk, to nazwałbym go…

\- Itsy Bitsy? – zasugerował.

\- Robert – stwierdził dumny. – Ale twój pomysł też mi się podoba, możemy mu dać tak na drugie imię.

\- Nie damy mu, bo żadnego jego nie będzie.

\- Będzie dziewczynka? Spoko, nazwiemy ją Stacy.

\- Nie zajdę w ciążę, to niemożliwe – przypomniał rozbawiony. Tak jak się spodziewał, Wade nie widział w tym nic dziwnego.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, szkoda. Seks w czasie ciąży pewnie jest nieziemski.

\- O mój Boże.

\- No co? Mam swoje priorytety! – Peter tylko przewrócił oczami i wciągnął najemnika do windy. – Hej, myślisz, że miałyby osiem rąk? Albo trzymałbyś je w kokonie i nosił na plecach, aż się wyklują? Właśnie, złożyłbyś jaja? To byłoby ekstra, powinnaś spróbować.

\- Chyba powinieneś – poprawił. – Nie jestem dziewczyną.

\- Nie mówiłem do ciebie.

Peter westchnął i zdjął Deadpoolowi maskę, by uciszyć go tylko w jeden skuteczny sposób. No, był i drugi, ale nie byli w dobrym miejscu, by go zastosować, więc ograniczył się do pocałunku, który zakończył dopiero na dole, choć Wade bardzo przeciw temu protestował.

\- Na pewno chcesz wracać do domu? – zapytał najemnik. – Jesteśmy już na mieście, możemy gdzieś pójść.

\- Masz strój na sobie – zauważył, ale Deadpool wzruszył ramionami.

\- To co? I tak wszyscy wiedzą, że mam chłopaka – stwierdził i z dumą przyciągnął do siebie Petera.

\- Okej, to gdzieś pójdziemy. Oby obyło się bez pościgów czy innych przestępstw.

\- No to wskakuj! – polecił i siadł na Harleyu. – Ja wybieram pierwsze miejsce, potem ty.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł – stwierdził, gdy rzeczony plan wykiełkował mu nagle w głowie. – Podwieź mnie do redakcji.

\- Po co? – zapytał zaniepokojony. Peter zasiadł za nim i objął go w pasie. Nie mieli kasku, ale jakoś sobie poradzą bez niego.

\- Chcę sprawdzić czy Brock coś wykombinował, dowiedzieć się ile wie.

W porannych gazetach nie było żadnych zdjęć Spidermana i Deadpoola, więc Eddie nie miał kopii albo nie robił fotek innym aparatem, a na siedzenie samochodu nie podłożył fałszywego, ale wolał mieć pewność, że nic im nie grozi.

\- Mam iść z tobą? – zaoferował najemnik, ruszając powoli motocyklem i włączając się do ruchu.

\- Jeszcze się zastanowię.

 Obecność Wade’a miałaby spore plusy, mógłby bardziej postraszyć Brocka, ale z drugiej strony przyciągnęłaby niechciana uwagę, być może nawet wyciągnęłaby Jamesona z biura, a trochę się martwił, że ten wrzeszczący dureń sprowokowałby Deadpoola do tego stopnia, że ten mógłby go nawet zabić pomimo tego, że miał tego nie robić.

Nim dojechali do redakcji, Peter podjął decyzję i zostawił swojego chłopaka na ulicy, samemu udając się na poszukiwania Brocka. Zwykle spotykał go u naczelnego, zupełnie jakby Eddie wiedział, że zaraz tam będzie, ale Betty powiedziała mu, że Brock jest przy swoim biurku.

Tam też się udał, robiąc wszystko, by wyglądać naturalnie i wcale nie tak, jakby chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć. Na szczęście za plecami Eddiego stał automat z wodą. Mógł się wyłgać, że przed wyjściem przyszedł się napić.

Przeszedł nonszalancko obok biurka mężczyzny, który nawet go nie zauważył, zbyt zajęty pisaniem jakiegoś artykułu. Podniósł głowę dopiero gdy usłyszał szum wody z automatu. Peter od razu poczuł ostrzeżenie zmysłu. Łagodne, czyli niezbyt poważne. Nie przejął się nim i udawał, że w ogóle nie zauważył Brocka, który ruszył do niego.

Udał przestraszonego, gdy Eddie nagle znalazł się przy nim.

\- Cześć, Brock – przywitał się niepewnie.

\- Cześć, Parker – odparł, uśmiechając się niepokojąco. – Przyniosłeś zdjęcia z wczoraj?

\- Nie, sprzed kilku dni – wyjaśnił, obserwując uważnie Eddiego. Nadal był wkurzony o ten aparat. Peterowi wcale nie był przykro. – Nie byłem wczoraj z Deadpoolem na patrolu.

\- Oh – ucieszył się. – Żałuj, ja widziałem Deadpoola w akcji. Choć w nieco innej, niż zazwyczaj.

Czy Brock właśnie chciał mu wyjawić, że Wade go zdradził? To było ciekawe.

\- Czyli? – zapytał, grając nieświadomego. – Wade powiedział, że nic wielkiego się nie działo.

\- Na mieście może nie, ale pomiędzy nim a Spidermanem już tak.

Dziwne. Brock mówił o nim, ale i tak poczuł się zazdrosny o samego siebie. Czy to było normalne? Czy zaczynało mu odbijać od przebywania z niezrównoważonym, eks najemnikiem?

\- Pokłócili się?

\- Jakiś ty niewinny – zaśmiał się Brock. – Widać, że jeszcze jesteś młody i ledwo co odlazłeś od maminej spódnicy.

\- Że niby co? Wade zdradza mnie ze Spidermanem? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – To głupie, są tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Pokazałbym ci zdjęcia na dowód, ale bardzo chcieli, by nie trafiły do opinii publicznej – wyjaśnił Eddie, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że zasiewał w nim wątpliwości co do związku.

\- W takim razie nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – zauważył Peter i napił się wody. Musiał powstrzymać ból, gdy poczuł na języku, jaka jest gorąca. Szlag, przez plastikowy kubek nie czuło się tak tego ciepła.

\- Kiedyś zrobię kolejne zdjęcia – obiecał Brock, gdy Peter zaczął się oddalać. – I wtedy ci je pokażę. A tymczasem lepiej zapytaj swojego chłopaka co wyprawia ze Spidermanem na dachach.

Nic mężczyźnie nie odpowiedział, miał już to czego chciał. Przyszedł tu upewnić się, że Brock nie stanowi zagrożenia i niestety tak nie było. Będą musieli być naprawdę ostrożni podczas patroli, żadnego zbytniego zbliżania się, macanek, nic. Musieli wyglądać na przyjaciół, a Deadpool na wiernego partnera, który po nocach wraca do swojego chłopaka. Da się zrobić.      

\- I? – zapytał Wade, gdy wyszedł z redakcji. – Wklepałeś mu, eh?

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny, nie po to tam byłem – odparł i usiadł za najemnikiem. – Nie jest źle, ale dobrze też nie jest. Trzeba naprawdę uważać na Brocka, bo chyba się na nas uwziął.

\- Jak ja się uwezmę za niego, to mu się odechce śledzenia nas – zagroził. – Ale najpierw coś zjemy.

Peter zaśmiał się i wtulił w plecy Deadpoola aż nie zatrzymali się przed jedną z wielu chińskich knajp w Chinatown.

\- Znam dobry bar, gdzie żarcie jest tanie, ale tak zajebiste, że nawet cię nie obchodzi, że ta wołowina z makaronem to wcale nie wołowina tylko pies – powiedział podekscytowany Wade, ciągnąc Petera jakimiś ciasnymi uliczkami.

\- Powiedz, że żartujesz – poprosił, rozglądając się ciekawsko. Pierwszy raz był w Chinatown, nigdy wcześniej nie było okazji, nawet na sieci tędy nie przelatywał.

Wszędzie było pełno ludzi, głównie – co zrozumiałe – Azjatów. Miał wrażenie, że przeniósł się do jakiegoś azjatyckiego miasteczka, choć wiszące gdzieniegdzie amerykańskie flagi psuły cały efekt. Na szczęście gdy patrzyło się tylko na szyldy sklepów i knajp, oraz czuło się unoszące się w powietrzu zapachy, klimat powracał.

Peter nie wiedział gdzie się odwracać, zewsząd nadciągały nowe zapachy jakichś wspaniałych potraw. Niektórzy ludzie smażyli coś bezpośrednio na ulicy, na przenośnych kuchniach.

\- Żartuję, tak naprawdę to koty.

Spiorunował Deadpoola wzrokiem, usiłując dotrzymać mu kroku, choć wszystko przyciągało jego uwagę i najchętniej zatrzymałby się, by podziwiać tutejszą architekturę czy wystrój. Zwłaszcza lampiony były fajne.

Przed najemnikiem ludzie się rozstępowali, więc nie było problemu z przeciśnięciem się do lokalu, o którym mówił Wade. Był mały, wciśnięty pomiędzy amerykańskiego McDonalda, a salon fryzjerski. Pokonali dwa stopnie i znaleźli się w środku, przechodząc przez czerwone drzwi. Petera omal nie zwalił z nóg zapach gotowanych tu potraw. I potu, bo w knajpce było naprawdę tłoczno, ludzie siedzieli blisko siebie w kompletnej duchocie i pocili się jak w saunie.

\- To na pewno dobre miejsce? – zapytał, obserwując klientów, których mijali. Lokal był podłużny, szeroki tylko na tyle, by po obu stronach ciasnego korytarzyka aktualnie stworzonego z pleców ludzi zmieściły się stoły i jakieś krzesła, które klienci przysuwali tak blisko, że brzuchami czy klatkami piersiowymi dotykali blatów.

\- Zaufaj mi.

Luzie szeptali na ich widok, czy może raczej na widok Deadpoola, który najwyraźniej wzbudził niemałą sensację. Na Petera raczej nie zwrócono uwagi, ot kolejny Amerykanin jak ich wielu. Nie to co członek Avengers we własnej osobie.

Przy barze, czy może po prostu zwykłej ladzie – nie widział tu trunków – też było pełno ludzi. Deadpool dość niekulturalnie zrzucił jedną osobę ze stołka i zajął jej miejsce. Peter przysunął się jak najbliżej jego pleców i zaglądał mu przez ramię. Zaraz za ladą były płyty indukcyjne, gdzie przygotowano jedzenie. Pociekła mu ślinka na ten widok.

Wszyscy kucharze byli zajęci i zwrócili na najemnika uwagę dopiero, gdy ten walnął mocno w ladę. Jeden z pracowników zaczął coś mówić w jednym z azjatyckich języków, chyba po chińsku. Wade odpowiedział mu po japońsku, co kucharz najwyraźniej zrozumiał. W sumie nie dziwne, nie mieszkali tu tylko chińczycy.

Pracownik gdzieś odszedł, ale Peter nie poświęcił temu zbyt wiele uwagi, bo próbował ochłonąć po tym pokazie japońskiego, jakim uraczył go Wade. Chyba miał kolejny język do kolekcji po hiszpańskim.

Korzystając z nieobecności jednego z kucharzy, Deadpool wsadził łapę za ladę i chwycił kawałek mięsa, który smażył się na płycie.

\- Hej – upomniał go Peter, a Wade popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

\- Co? – zapytał i włożył mięso do ust, które nie wiadomo kiedy odsłonił. – Też chciałeś?

\- Teraz za to zapłać – polecił mu.

\- To tylko kawałek mięsa!

\- Zapłać – powtórzył. Nie pozwoli, by Wade był kojarzony z kradzieżą.

\- Nie mam drobnych – wymigał się najemnik, grzebiąc po kieszeniach, aż w końcu wyciągnął pięćdziesiąt dolców. – No trudno.

\- Rzeczywiście, no trudno. Zostaw pięćdziesiąt.

\- Pięćdziesiąt?! – oburzył się.

\- Nie dramatyzuj, wydajesz więcej na mnie – zauważył.

\- Aww, ale tobie lubię dogadzać i fundować różne rzeczy – wyjaśnił i zrobił słodkie oczka, które widać było nawet przez maskę.

\- Byle nie za dużo – przypomniał i pocałował najemnika. Czuł na jego ustach smak przyprawy z mięsa, które przed chwilą zjadł. – Mmm, pyszne.

\- Ej, chyba nie zamierasz mnie zjeść? – przeraził się, z trudem powstrzymując uśmiech.

\- Może.

\- Uważaj o co prosisz, bo może się spełnić – ostrzegł. Tym razem to on zaczął pocałunek, pozwalając sobie na więcej czułości niż było to wskazane w obecnych warunkach. Peter nie był pewny, czy to od całowania zrobiło mu się ciepło, czy to w końcu temperatura tu panująca dała o sobie znać, ale odsunął się niechętnie, gdy kucharz wrócił, prowadząc za rękę jakąś kobietę, która miała na sobie tyle, że nie pozostawiała zbyt wiele wyobraźni. Tuż za nimi podążał facet, który mamrocząc coś po chińsku – zapewne coś niemiłego – przecisnął się do części dla klientów i wyszedł wściekły jak osa.  

Kobieta popatrzyła na nich obu i zaśmiała się słodko, po chwili oblizując pomalowane na intensywnie czerwony kolor usta. Peter spojrzał na nią zmieszany, dopóki kucharz nie popchnął kobiety w głąb kuchni. Okrywając się niezgrabnie jakimś prześwitującym, także czerwonym jak usta materiałem, kobieta wybiegła na tyły, wciąż chichocząc z jakiegoś powodu.   

Peter popatrzył na Wade’a oczekując wyjaśnień, ale najemnik rozmawiał znowu z kucharzem, który wskazał mu schody. Nie zauważył ich wcześniej, ale to dlatego, że były ukryte za jakimś obrazem, który chwilowo przesunięto.

\- Chodź. – Deadpool złapał go za rękę i pociągnął na schody. Musieli się schylać, by nie zaryć głowami w sufit, dopiero na górze mogli się wyprostować. Kucharz cały czas podążał za nimi i znowu rozmawiał po japońsku z najemnikiem.

Petr postanowił w tym czasie przyjrzeć się temu pokoikowi, w którym się znaleźli. Zaczynał mu brzydnąć kolor czerwony, bo tutaj było go pełno. Ściany, abażury lamp, dywan, ozdoby, kwiaty w wazonie(też czerwonym), obrus na małym stoliku po środku, zasłony w oknach, świece, poduszki porozrzucane po podłodze w stosiki, nawet pościel na łóżku, które stało pod oknami. Wszystko było czerwone, różniło się tylko odcieniami – od krwistej czerwieni aż po ciemne bordo.

Był tak zaskoczony tym wystrojem, że dopiero dłonie Wade’a na jego ramionach uświadomiły go, że kucharz już sobie poszedł i zostawił ich samych.

\- I jak ci się podoba? – zapytał podekscytowany i wskazał ręką na cały pokoik.

Peter zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i podszedł do okna. Widział z niego ulicę, na której przed chwilą byli.

\- Wygląda jak burdel – zauważył siadając na łóżku. Było trochę niewygodne. Że też ta kobieta mogła na tym spać.

\- Zabawne, że o tym wspominasz, bo to jest burdel! – oznajmił radośnie. Peter natychmiast poderwał się z łóżka i spojrzał na nie z obrzydzeniem. – A tamta kobieta, to była prostytutka. Nazywa się Jang Zhi. Urocza kobieta.

\- Dlaczego przyprowadziłeś mnie… - Nie dokończył, bo jego uwagę przykuły gumki leżące na małej szafeczce stojącej obok łóżka. Odważył się otworzyć szufladę i znalazł ich więcej, w różnych rozmiarach, ale o tym samym kolorze. O co chodzi z tą obsesja na punkcie czerwonego?

\- Nie myśl o tym jak o burdelu – polecił mu Wade, siadając przy stoliku. Do siedzenia służyły wyłącznie poduszki. Najemnik pasował tu ze swoim czerwonym strojem. Mógł się wtopić w otoczenie. – Pomyśl o tym jak o pokoju dla vipów.

\- Ale… to burdel – zauważył i po zdjęciu plecaka dosiadł się do najemnika, zajmując miejsce naprzeciw niego.

\- Tylko jednoosobowy i tylko dla wybranych – wyjaśnił najemnik, wyjmując jedną różę z wazonu, który stał na stoliku. – Jak podasz hasło, to właściciel, czyli ten kucharz, z którym gadałem, zaprowadzi cię tutaj. Za pięć dolców możesz spędzić godzinę z jego żoną.

\- To jego żona? – zdziwił się. Jak można prostytuować własną żonę?

\- Przędzą jak mogą – odparł i z szarmanckim uśmiechem podał Peterowi różę. – Ale ja poprosiłem o ten pokój tylko dla nas dwóch. Trójkąty nie wchodzą niestety w grę.

\- Jaka szkoda – przyznał sarkastycznie i przyjął różę. Miała barwę stroju Deadpoola.

\- Prawda? To samo mu powiedziałem – powiedział przejęty. – Ale jako zadośćuczynienie da nam danie dnia.

\- Którym mam nadzieję nie jest pies.

\- Już mówiłem, że to koty.

\- Wade.

\- Dobra, to naprawdę wołowina. Albo kurczak, zależy od potrawy, zadowolony?

\- Z jedzenia tak, ale nie wiem jak z pokojem – przyznał, rozglądając się. – Jakoś niezbyt romantycznie jest siedzieć w miejscu, gdzie ludzie uprawiają seks.

\- Wybrzydzasz, zobacz ile czerwonego! Czerwony jest romantyczny.

\- I kiczowaty w dużych ilościach – zauważył, z uśmiechem bawiąc się różą.   

\- Bądź wyrozumiały, to ich pierwszy burdel, jeszcze nie ogarnęli jak to działa, a w Chinach bardzo lubią czerwony. Chętnie podzielę się swoją wiedzą, byłem w tylu burdelach, że mógłbym napisać książkę o tym, jak zbudować idealny przybytek kurtyzan. – Wade popatrzył na jego minę bez wyrazu. – Nie powinienem o tym wspominać, prawda?

\- Nie, pogodziłem się już, że przed poznaniem mnie odwiedzałeś burdele – stwierdził, czując tylko odrobinę zazdrości. – Człowiek ma swoje potrzeby.

\- Oh, jesteś dla mnie za dobry – westchnął najemnik. – Burdele to było dla mnie jedyne wyjście, tak ciężko znaleźć kogoś, kto bez zapłaty prześpi się z chodzącym nowotworem. To chcesz posłuchać o moich przygodach w burdelu?

\- Nie.

\- Okej.   

Zapadła cisza. Prawie, bo do pokoiku docierała wrzawa z ulicy. Wade chwycił kolejną różę z wazonu i rozłożył się wygodnie na poduszkach w pozie, która z założenia miała być chyba kusząca.

\- A więc… - zaczął, robiąc od razu przerwę, by powąchać kwiat. – Często tu przychodzisz?

Peter uśmiechnął się i oparł o stolik.

\- Jestem tu pierwszy raz – odparł zalotnie. Też zamierzał się trochę pobawić, skoro najemnik sam zaczął.

\- Zdecydowanie, na pewno wcześniej zwróciłbym uwagę na kogoś tak przystojnego.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny we flircie – stwierdził, a Wade prychnął oburzony.

\- I kto to mówi? Chłopak który nie odróżniłby flirtu od zwykłego bycia miłym, pff. – Deadpool chwycił nagle różę w zęby, podłożył ręce pod głowę i z jedną zgiętą w kolanie nogą rozłożył się bardziej na poduszkach. – Co powiesz na to? Pożądasz mnie już?

Peter zaśmiał się, widząc jak najemnik porusza pod maską brwiami. Szybko jednak jego wzrok przyciągnęło ubrane w skórę ciało, która idealnie podkreślała każdy mięsień, łącznie z tymi ud, które miał teraz na widoku. Wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić jak silne i przy tym pociągające są nogi Wade’a.

Chciał do niego podejść i usiąść obok, może nawet dać się położyć na umięśnionej klatce piersiowej, ale przeszkodził mu kucharz, który wgramolił się na górę z jedną ręką zajętą przez tacę, na której stała butelka i dwie szklanki.

Deadpool wypluł różę, ale nie zmienił pozycji i w ogóle nieskrępowany obecnością kucharza zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Peter znowu poczuł dreszcz, słysząc wypowiadane w obcym języku słowa. Nawet go nie interesowało o czym najemnik mówi, tylko że w ogóle to robił.

Cały czas rozmawiając, kucharz postawił szklanki na stoliku i szybko napełnił je zawartością butelki, którą odstawił obok wazonu. Peter poczuł zapach alkoholu, bardzo mocnego. A gdzie obiecane jedzenie?

\- Masz ochotę na muzykę? – zapytał go nagle Wade. Peter popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, nim odpowiedział.

\- Jasne, czemu nie.

Jedno słowo do kucharza i ten podszedł do jednej ze ścian, gdzie za jakimś gobelinem czy czymś takim stało stare radio. Taki sam typ Peter widział ostatnim razem w przedszkolu, gdy opiekunka grupy puszczała im jakieś piosenki. Myślał, że takich sprzętów już nie produkują.

Melodia, która zaczęła grać, ze względu na stan sprzętu nie była najwyższej jakości, ale miało to swój urok. To był zdecydowanie jakiś orientalny typ muzyki, który dodawał więcej klimatowi tego miejsca. Choć znajdowali się z burdelu, Peter poczuł się jakby naprawdę znajdował się teraz w jakiejś knajpce w Chinach czy Japonii, a to był prywatny pokój dla specjalnych gości.

Uśmiechnął się w podzięce do Wade’a, który znowu coś powiedział do kucharza. Mężczyzna ukłonił się z tacą w dłoniach, odwrócił do Petera, wypowiedział parę słów i odszedł.

\- Co on powiedział? – zaciekawił się. Wiele by dał, żeby umieć teraz japoński.

\- Że zaraz przyniesie nadziewanego psa.

\- Skończ z tym psem – poprosił. – Przestało być śmieszne zanim jeszcze w ogóle zaczęło.

\- Dobra, życzył smacznego – odparł niechętnie.

\- Tylko że tu nie ma żarcia, tylko jest… to – powiedział i wziął szklankę z alkoholem do ręki. Napój był przezroczysty, jak wódka, ale wątpił, że podają ją w chińskiej restauracji.

\- Wino ryżowe. – Deadpool usiadł prosto i podniósł swoją szklankę. – Wznieśmy toast.

\- Za co? – Czy mieli dzisiaj jakąś rocznicę, o której zapomniał? Nie, rocznica, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, odbywa się co rok, a oni tak długo ze sobą nie byli.

Najemnik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, zdałeś ostatnio jakiś egzamin?

\- Nie.

\- No to chyba musimy się napierdolić bez okazji – stwierdził, ale mimo wszystko stuknął swoją szklanką, o szklankę Petera. – Zdrówko.

\- Zdrówko – odparł i niepewnie przybliżył napój do ust. Musiał przestać oddychać, bo zapach był mocny i palący. Podobnie jak smak, gdy głupio wziął pierwszego i chyba ostatniego łyka. Miał wrażenie, że w dół gardła spłynęła mu gorąca lawa. Szybko odstawił szklankę i zakasłał, łapiąc się z grymasem na twarzy za szyję.

\- Oho, już wiem za co będę pić, za większą tolerancję na alkohol u ciebie – zaśmiał się Wade i wlał w siebie całą zawartość szklanki od razu.

\- Dobry pomysł – wychrypiał. Wody, potrzebował czegoś do popicia, najlepiej ciekłego azotu.

\- Dobra, to skoro to mamy już za sobą… - Deadpool rzucił szklankę na stosik poduszek i pochylił się do przodu. Złapał Petera za ramiona i przerzucił go nad stołem do siebie, sadzając przed sobą i od razu się do niego przytulając. – Moje maleństwo, takie delikatne.

Peter uśmiechnął się głupkowato, gdy najemnik zaczął mu szturchać szyję nosem, od czasu do czasu ją całując. Zamruczał z zadowolenia i złapał swojego chłopaka za dłonie, nie pozwalając mu ich zabrać, gdyby przypadkiem zaczęło go korcić. Wolał je tutaj, na brzuchu, gdzie trzymały go przyciśniętego do klatki piersiowej Wade’a i między jego nogami.

\- Teraz ja zapytam, ale serio. Często tu przychodziłeś?

Wade przerwał pieszczoty i oparł brodę na ramieniu Petera.

\- Byłem tu raz czy dwa kilka lat temu, gdy miałem tu robotę – odpowiedział, wsuwając palec pod bluzę Petera, a potem pod jego t-shirt i strój. Nie zrobił nic więcej, po prostu muskał jego skórę palcami. – Wykupywałem sobie ten pokój, żeby się przespać.

\- Z kobietą? – spytał, czując nieprzyjemne uczucie w klatce piersiowej.

\- Nie, przespać w sensie, przespać – doprecyzował. – Tutaj nikt by mnie nie szukał. Zresztą burdel mieli tu dopiero za drugim razem, gdy tu przyjechałem.

\- Nie jest trochę dziwne, że żona właściciela zajmuje się klientami?

Nie wyobrażał sobie, by on albo Wade mogli zrobić wobec siebie coś podobnego.

Najemnik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie moja brocha, tak długo jak do niczego jej nie zmusza, to nie mój problem. Co im będę zabraniać dochodowego interesu?

\- Aż taki jest tu ruch?

\- Jedzenie jest dobre, ale większość przychodzących tu ludzi po prostu obżera się czekając na swój czas z Jang Zhi i tylko po to tu przychodzi.

\- Dlatego ten facet był wkurzony? – domyślił się.

\- Też byś był, gdybyś właśnie miał zamoczyć i nagle ktoś kazałby ci się wynosić – zaśmiał się Wade, powracając do wcześniejszych pieszczot. Peter zadrżał, gdy został dotknięty w bardzo czułe miejsce za uchem. – Ale co innego właściciel mógł zrobić, gdy obiecałem mu dwa tysie za godzinkę z tobą?

\- Chyba za pokój, mnie nie kupiłeś – zauważył, odwracając się do najemnika, który wykorzystał to i pocałował go krótko.

\- Nie musiałem.

\- Prawda. – Peter odwrócił się całkowicie i uklęknął między nogami swojego chłopaka, obejmując go za szyję i stykając się z nim czołem. – Kocham cię.

Zamierzał to mówić tak często, jak to tylko możliwe. Steve co prawda mówił, że to nie tego Deadpoolowi potrzeba, ale na pewno nie pogorszy to niczego, a kto wie? Może Wade’owi przestaną przychodzić głupoty do głowy.

Wade odpowiedział pocałunkiem, który został szybko przerwany przez przybyciem kucharza i jakiegoś jego pomocnika. Ten drugi natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, ale właściciel był już zapewne przyzwyczajony do takich widoków i to w wykonaniu swojej żony, więc niewzruszony postawił zamówione jedzenie na stole, po czym to samo zrobił z tym, które miał jego pomocnik, dalej odmawiający otworzenia oczu.

Peter wiedział, co ten chłopak czuje, sam się czuł jak zwykle zażenowany. Skulony jak tylko to było możliwe, objął najemnika i dyskretnie obserwował całą sytuację, czując jak cała twarz jest gorąca ze wstydu.

Kucharz coś powiedział, a Deadpool nagle sięgnął ręką do jednej ze swoich kieszonek przy pasie, drugą dłonią podtrzymując Petera w miejscu. Gdy już wyciągnął to co chciał, a okazał się to być plikiem studolarowych banknotów, najemnik zaczął odliczać ustaloną sumę i wręczył ją kucharzowi.

Właściciel i jego pomocnik zaczęli się wynosić, ale najemnik gwizdnął nagle i wskazał na młodego, który niepewnie podszedł bliżej, starając się patrzeć na wszystko, tylko nie na nich dwóch. Peter czuł się z tym niekomfortowo, więc przeniósł się na poduszkę obok swojego chłopaka i wyjął telefon, by udawać zajętego. W tym czasie pomocnik dostał od Deadpoola spory napiwek. Peter naliczył trzy setki, całkiem sporo jak na przyniesienie jedzenia.

Chłopak popatrzył na pieniądze w szoku, a potem ukłonił się Wade’owi tak nisko, że prawie dotknął nosem podłogi. Najemnik kazał mu spadać, zanim zdążył paść na kolana i zacząć mu całować stopy. Dziękując – tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało – pomocnik wyleciał z pokoiku uradowany, wołając coś do kucharza, który był już na schodach.

\- To było miłe – stwierdził Peter, odkładając telefon do kieszeni.

\- Student, przyda mu się – wyjaśnił Wade i zatarł ręce. – Zresztą kogo to obchodzi, żarcie!

Peter musiał się z nim zgodzić, to było teraz najważniejsze. Ostatni raz jedli chwilę przed bieganiem, potem nic, a przecież minęło od tego czasu już kilka godzin. Całe szczęście dostali sporo jedzenia do spróbowania.

\- Chyba przyniósł nam całe menu, co? – zapytał, nie wiedząc na czym oko zawiesić i co wybrać. Chyba spróbuje wszystkiego.

\- Gdyby przyniósł nam całe menu, nie starczyłoby na nie miejsca w tej klitce – odparł najemnik i chwycił pałeczki, którymi zaczął jeść z jednego z talerzy.

\- Aż tyle tu tego mają? – zdziwił się i sam zaczął jeść, omal nie jęcząc z wrażenia, gdy poczuł smak potrawy. – Wow, jakie to jest dobre.

\- Mówiłem ci – wybełkotał z pełnymi ustami Wade. – To gdzie chcesz iść potem, eh?

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko zostaniu tu do końca dnia – przyznał. – Z taką ilością jedzenia? Zamknij mnie na klucz i nie przeszkadzaj.

\- Ha! Gdyby tylko. Niestety zapłaciłem tylko za godzinę.

\- Jakby to był jakiś problem. Nie możesz dać więcej?

\- Żeby na dole wybuchło powstanie, bo zajmujemy pokój zbyt długo? Nie, dziękuję. Już i tak wepchnęliśmy się bez kolejki.

Peter uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po kolejną potrawę. Godzina chyba im nie starczy, żeby to wszystko zjeść.

\- Możemy się po prostu przejść – zaproponował po chwili. – I tak nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty, a może natrafimy na coś fajnego.

\- O nie, chodzenie. Spalimy cały ten tłuszcz, który w siebie teraz wpychamy! – zawołał z przejęciem.

\- To dobrze, musimy być przecież cały czas w topowej formie – zauważył i poklepał najemnika po brzuchu. – Wyobrażasz sobie grubych Avengers?

\- Hej, to też miałoby swoje zalety – stwierdził i napiął mięśnie brzucha. Peter przez chwilę miał ochotę bardziej poczuć na języku je, a nie kawałek wołowiny, który właśnie wkładał do ust. – To co? Już koniec badań? Na dobre?

\- Prawdopodobnie tak – odparł, a Wade wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą. – Wszystko już wiem, co najwyżej mogą już tylko przeanalizować dokładniej te wyniki.

\- To dobrze, te badania to był koszmar.

\- Tak, zauważyłem.

\- Nienawidzę badań – warknął niespodziewanie. Peter położył mu dłoń na kolanie, by go jakoś uspokoić. Podziałało, bo najemnik po chwili się uśmiechnął i podsunął mu trochę swojego jedzenia.

\- Będziemy się teraz karmić? – zapytał rozbawiony, ale zjadł oferowany mu kęs.

\- O, o, o! Mam lepszy pomysł! – krzyknął podekscytowany. Palcami złapał z talerza nitkę makaronu i jeden koniec włożył sobie do ust. – Zawsze chciałem to zrobić.

\- To nie spaghetti, ale okej – zgodził się i przysunął bliżej, biorąc drugi koniec makaronu do ust. Zaczął czuć motyle w brzuchu, trochę dziwne biorąc pod uwagę to, że byli z Wadem już trochę. Mimo to czuł się teraz jak na pierwszej randce. Policzki mu się zaczerwieniły, a serce przyspieszyło, zwłaszcza gdy najemnik popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem. Musiał się podeprzeć ręką, bo zakręciło mu się nagle w głowie. Był tak beznadziejnie zakochany nawet po tych kilku miesiącach związku.   

\- Chcesz żebym zaśpiewał Bella Notte? – zaproponował Wade, bardzo podekscytowany tym pomysłem.

\- Lepiej nie – stwierdził, nie mogąc się już doczekać aż zaczną. – Jak byś śpiewał z makaronem w ustach?

\- Racje. Gotowy?

\- Jak nigdy – odparł i na wszelki wypadek przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, nim zaczął wciągać zawieszony pomiędzy ich ustami makaron.

Deadpool zaczął zaraz po nim. Cały romantyzm tej sceny poszedł do diabła, gdy rozległ się dźwięk ssania, które w dodatku do niczego ich nie doprowadziło.

\- Cholera, to jest trudne – zaśmiał się Peter, starając się nie ugryźć przy mówieniu makaronu.

\- Jeśli dwa psy mogły to zrobić, to my też damy radę! – uwziął się Wade i znów zaczął ssać, by po chwili się roześmiać. Peter nie potrafił nie dołączyć, pochylił się do przodu i złapał najemnika za ramię, podpierając się o niego, gdy razem się śmiali. – Niech to szlag!

\- Który z nas tak w ogóle to Tramp, a który Lady? – zapytał Peter, wciąż śmiejąc się pod nosem. Od czasu do czasu usiłując wciągnąć makaron do ust. Niestety ten blokował się cały czas. Za mało sosu.

\- Duh! Pewnie że to ja jestem Tramp – odparł od razu. – Jestem zawadiacki, dziki i owinąłem sobie ciebie wokół palca.

\- Pff. Proszę cię, to ty jesz mi z ręki – zauważył z uśmiechem. – Wpadłeś w sidła mojego uroku, nim w ogóle się w tym zorientowałeś. Tak jak Tramp wpadł w sidła Lady.

\- Ha! Tramp cały czas miał wszystko pod kontrolą.

\- Dlatego gdy Lady wypomniała mu jego byłe, to wpadł w panikę?

\- Złapała go w chwili słabości!

\- Tak to sobie tłumacz.

Wade prychnął, a zaraz potem zaśmiał się.

\- Ej, Petey, kłócimy się o animowane psy sprzed sześćdziesięciu lat.

\- Jesteśmy żałośni – stwierdził Peter, też nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Gdybyśmy byli trenerami pokemonów, pewnie łapalibyśmy same Magikarpie.

\- Hej, to nie tak źle, po ewolucji mielibyśmy stado Gyaradosów.

\- Z możliwością mega ewolucji! – podekscytował się. – Dobrze być żałosnym. O, kurwa.

Wade niechcący przegryzł makaron i nitka zwisała teraz z ust Petera, który szybko ją zjadł.

\- Dobrze, że mamy spory zapas, co? – Sięgnął po kolejną nitkę i znów złapali oba końca w usta, uśmiechając się do siebie. – Nie wyjdziemy stąd, dopóki tego nie zrobimy.

\- Kucharz nas wyrzuci.

\- Niech tylko spróbuję, a ja jego wyrzucę – zagroził żartobliwie.

\- Uuu, to mnie podnieca – wyznał Deadpool nim obaj zaczęli ssać.

Nie szło im lepiej niż ostatnio, ale mniej gadali, więc jakoś makaron znikał im w ustach. Co chwilę śmiali się, gdy nitka omal się im nie przerwała, ale im bliżej byli, tym Peterowi było mniej do śmiechu, a motyle w brzuchu zaczęły bardziej przypominać stado gołębi. Wade też ucichł i przyglądał mu się uważnie.

Nie odrywając od niego oczu, Peter wyciągnął rękę do jego twarzy i zdjął mu maskę do końca, kładąc ją niedbale gdzieś z boku. Wtedy zauważył, że najemnik zaczerwienił się tak samo jak on. Wzruszenie ścisnęło go za gardło i trochę przeszkodziło we wciąganiu makaronu, ale szybko doprowadził się do porządku.

Czuł się jak przed pierwszym pocałunkiem, mógł wyczuć napięcie w powietrzu, tę słodką atmosferę. Miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. I przez co? Przez coś tak głupiego jak scena z filmu animowanego, którą mieli odtworzyć dla żartu, a wciągnęli się na dobre. Bo co do tego, że Wade czuł w tej chwili to samo, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Widział to w jego oczach i tych zaczerwienionych policzkach.

Peter instynktownie zamknął oczy, gdy byli już tak blisko, że zetknęli się nosami. Muzyka w tle i gwar na ulicy jakby ucichły, słyszał teraz tylko swój oddech, bicie serca, a w głowie umysł odtworzył Bella Notte jakby włożył płytę do odtwarzacza.

Przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy Wade dotknął jego policzka gołą dłonią. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zdjął rękawicę. Długo się też nad tym nie zastanawiał, bo ich usta złączyły się. Kolejny dreszcz, choć bardziej przypominający porządne kopnięcie prądem. To naprawdę przypominało pierwszy raz, Petera ogarnęła taka radość, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Złapał swojego chłopka za ramiona, by się podtrzymać i odpowiedział na pocałunek. Poczuł makaron w ustach najemnika, gdy wsunął mu do nich język. Trochę to ostudziło jego zapał i bardzo powoli się odsunął, ale nie za daleko.

\- Wade, makaron – przypomniał mu, samemu połykając własny kęs.

Deadpool zrobił to samo, po czym objął go w pasie i znów pocałował, wplatając mu palce we włosy. Peter jęknął i usadowił się wygodnie na kolanach najemnika, pogłębiając pocałunek, który im obu zaparł dech w piersiach.

Wade nagle podniósł go do góry i stanął na nogi, prowadząc w stronę okna, ani na chwilę nie przerywając pocałunku, od którego robiło mu się gorąco w całym ciele. Gdy Peter zorientował się, co zamierza zrobić, oderwał się szybko od ust najemnika i spojrzał przerażony na łóżko.

\- Wade, nie – zaprotestował, gdy jego chłopak chciał go położyć.

\- Wyluzuj, kucharz zmienił pościel – uspokoił go i ułożył na czerwonej pościeli.

\- Co nie znaczy, że chcę uprawiać seks w burdelu – powiedział i wyjrzał przez okno. Wszyscy będą widzieli, co tu robią! I jak miał to interpretować? Czy uprawianie seksu w burdelu ze swoim chłopakiem zaliczało się jako korzystanie z tego przybytku?

Widząc jego strach, Deadpool zasłonił okno grubą kotarą i usadowił się pomiędzy jego nogami, które mu rozchylił.

\- Pamiętaj, to nie burdel tylko pokój dla vipów – powiedział i puścił mu oczko, zrzucając z siebie uprząż z pochwami na miecze. Obie katany wylądowały na podłodze, a zaraz po nich góra kostiumu Wade’a.   

Peter chciał jeszcze zaprotestować, ale nie tylko Deadpool uciszył go kolejnym pocałunkiem, ale także odechciało mu się walki po szybkim przeanalizowaniu całej sytuacji. Było mu zbyt dobrze, pocałunek rozpalał go coraz bardziej, a dłonie najemnika pieściły jego ciało, które powoli rozbierał, wywołując gęsią skórkę każdym, nawet najmniejszym dotykiem.

\- Wyobrażałeś sobie kiedyś, że film dla dzieci doprowadzi nas do łóżka? – zapytał Wade, szczerząc się jak głupek do Petera, który w pośpiechu rozpinał właśnie spodnie.

\- Zamknij się – polecił i chwycił go za kark, przyciągając go do pocałunku i kładąc  nagie ciało swojego chłopaka na sobie. Wade zamruczał zadowolony, złapał go za nogę i założył ją sobie na biodro, a potem jęknął, gdy Peter otarł się o jego erekcję.   

Nim Peter zatracił się w ekstazie, nałożył jeszcze wyrzutnię na rękę i zakleił drzwi. Tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby nikt nie zobaczył ich nie tylko w czasie seksu, ale żeby nie zobaczyli kostiumu Spidermana porzuconego na podłodze razem z resztą ciuchów.

Czując się już absolutnie bezpiecznie, zrzucił rękawicę na resztę ubrań i objął Deadpoola rękoma, skupiając się już tylko na pocałunku i dotykaniu swojego chłopaka, gdzie tylko sięgał. Jęki i wzdychanie Wade’a szybko wyparły jakiekolwiek inne dźwięki otoczenia, a oni zajęli się sobą i tylko sobą, zapominając chwilowo o reszcie świata za zasłoniętym oknem.

Peter doszedł do wniosku, że to był jednak zły pomysł, by uprawiać seks na mieście. W burdelu ani na dole nie było prysznica, więc zakładali ubranie na spocone ciała. Wade’owi to nie przeszkadzało, ale jemu już tak, zwłaszcza gdy miał problem z założeniem swojego stroju na wilgotną skórę.

\- To było fajne – stwierdził Deadpool. Miał już założoną maskę i zapinał uprząż z mieczami.

\- Ta – przyznał i spojrzał w kierunku okna. Było otwarte cały czas, miał nadzieję, że nie było ich słychać na zewnątrz.

\- Brzmisz jakbyś wcześniej udawał orgazm.

\- Cały się lepię – poskarżył się, omal nie rozrywając spodni, które próbował założyć. Trzeba było zainwestować w bardziej śliski materiał niż spandeks. – I śmierdzę seksem.

Wade pochylił się nad nim i powąchał go.

\- Ładnie pachniesz – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się.

Peter odwzajemnił uśmiech i dokończył ubieranie się. Nawet nie skończyli całego jedzenia, ale kończył im się czas na użytkowanie tego pokoju. Zeszli więc na dół, a kucharz od razu popędził posprzątać. Jego żona siedziała w kuchni i pomachała im na pożegnanie, gdy wychodzili.

Przeciskając się do wyjścia, Peter nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że wszyscy wiedzą bardzo dobrze co robili na górze i przez to oglądali się za nimi, gdy przechodzili obok nich. Zażenowany schował ręce w kieszeniach bluzy i szybko przemknął na świeże powietrze, a Wade wyszedł zaraz za nim.

Tutaj ludzie też się gapili, jakby jednak słyszeli ich podczas seksu, choć obaj byli cicho jak na ich możliwości. Peter zaczerwienił się i nieśmiało podszedł do motocykla, wpatrzony w ziemię. Nie był zły i nie żałował, ale nie podobała mu się ta uwaga, nie gdy chodziło o seks. Zapewne cała sytuacja nie była niczym nowym dla przebywających tu ludzi, niejeden mieszkaniec okolicy pewnie korzystał z burdelu na górze, ale i tak czuł się zażenowany, że go na tym przyłapano, nawet jeśli nie w tradycyjny sposób.

Niespodziewanie Wade objął go od tyłu i przytulił mocno, próbując dodać otuchy. Nie było nic seksualnego w tym geście, nawet w pocałunku, którym uraczył go w policzek, pocierając przy okazji o niego nosem. Peter uśmiechnął się na ten gest, czując jak robi mu się ciepło na sercu.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział najemnik, wciąż go obejmując. – Wybacz, jeśli ci źle.

\- Jest okej – zapewnił i odwrócił się w jego ramionach, by ucałować go w usta. Ludzie wciąż się na nich gapili, ale teraz już mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie gdy Wade go obejmował. – Świetnie się bawiłem.

Seks w miejscu publicznym, tuż przy otwartym oknie, był mimo wszystko trochę ekscytujący, co przełożyło się na lepsze doznania. Choć nie sądził, że miałby ochotę to powtórzyć.

Deadpoola ucieszyła ta informacja. Pocałował go jeszcze raz, tym razem w czoło, nim oboje wsiedli na motocykl i wyjechali z Chinatown. Zaparkowali Harleya po kilku minutach drogi i ruszyli piechotą, trzymając się za ręce. Przechodnie oglądali się za nimi, zaintrygowani chodzącym po ulicy najemnikiem i  jego chłopakiem, ale nikt ich nie zaczepiał ani nie robił zdjęć.

\- Dokąd teraz? – spytał Wade.

\- Pod prysznic – odparł od razu. Chociaż opuścili już Chinatown, wciąż śmierdzieli seksem i to chyba przez to większość ludzi na nich patrzyła.

\- Wykąpiemy się w rzece Hudson – zaoferował.

\- Wykąpać i rzeka Hudson. Wybierz jedno – powiedział rozbawiony. – Chcesz do reszty zmutować?

\- Nie przesadzaj, przecież jakieś ryby tam żyję, eh?

\- Tak, zmutowane.

\- Myślisz że zmutowane zwierzęta mają własnych Avengers z siedzibą w Czarnobylu? – zastanowił się nagle najemnik.

\- Pancernik jako Iron Man – rzucił pomysłem Peter i patrzył jak Wade zaczął się zastanawiać.

\- Orzeł jako Kapitan Ameryka! Wy, Amerykanie, lubicie orły.

\- Kto jako Hulk? – Sam miał zagwozdkę czy wybrać jakieś zielone zwierzę czy po prostu silne.

\- Słoń. Można by go pomalować na zielono.

\- To już bardziej goryl by pasował – zauważył. – Myślę że odpowiednik Natashy jest oczywisty.

\- Clinta i Sama też. Tak samo naszych dwóch ulubionych owadów, nie mylić z pajęczakiem!

Peter uśmiechnął się słysząc tę dodatkową uwagę.

\- A co z Buckym?

\- Szop pracz! – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie i zaśmiali się. Nie miał pojęcia z czego bardziej, z samego pomysłu czy tego, że wpadli na to w tym samym czasie.

\- A co z Deadpoolem, co? – zapytał Peter i zatrzymał się przed najemnikiem. – Jakie zwierzę najlepiej cię odzwierciedla?

\- Hmm…

\- Bo ja widzę w tobie jakiegoś dzikiego kota – powiedział, nim Wade zdążył odpowiedzieć. – Jak jaguar. Albo tygrys.

\- Wybieram tygrysa. Są większe.

\- Byłbyś świetnym tygrysem – stwierdził, opierając dłonie na piersi Deadpoola i nachylając mu się do ucha. – A ja?

Był ciekawy, co wybierze Wade. Pewnie pająka, jaki inny wybór mógłby paść? W końcu to z pająkiem dzielił DNA, nie było się nawet nad czym zastanawiać. Chociaż znając najemnika może paść nawet tak absurdalna odpowiedź jak rohatyniec albo ukwiał.

\- Mogę nie odpowiadać na to pytanie? – poprosił niespodziewanie.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się. Czyli jednak Wade wymyślił coś głupiego i jego rozum zareagował, odwodząc go od wypowiedzenia tego na głos.

\- Bo jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju i niczego ani nikogo nie można do ciebie porównać – odparł i wyciągnął różę, którą musiał zwinąć z burdelu.

\- Jesteś najgorszy – zaśmiał się Peter, ale przyjął kwiat.

\- Proszę cię, to był najlepszy flirt w moim życiu – przechwalał się, obejmując Petera ramieniem.

Zaczęli znowu spacerować, dopóki nagle nie uaktywnił się zmysł Petera. Zatrzymał się od razu, a Wade popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. Wtedy rozległ się czyjś krzyk, a ludzie zaczęli uciekać zza rogu, biegnąc prosto w ich stronę, jak najdalej od jakiegoś zagrożenia.

\- No dajcie spokój! – jęknął Deadpool. – Znowu przerywają nam randkę, czy może być coś gorszego?!

Najemnik popatrzył w niebo, wyraźnie na coś czekając.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał wycofując się powoli w odosobnione miejsce, by szybko się przebrać.

\- Czekam na deszcz, zawsze spada po tych słowach – odparł. – No? Deszczu?!

\- Idź zobacz co się dzieje, ja zaraz dołączę – polecił mu i wbiegł do bocznej uliczki, gdzie schował się za koszem na śmieci.

Szybko zrzucił z siebie ciuchy i założył resztę kostiumu. Upewnił się jeszcze, że wszystko, łącznie z różą, jest bezpieczne w plecaku, nim wspiął się na ścianę i po niej wyszedł na główną ulicę, ruszając na sieci do centrum zamieszania.

Gdy tylko wyleciał zza rogu zmysł ostrzegł go o ataku. Puścił sieć w ostatniej chwili, unikając uderzenia od jednego z tych jaszczurowatych robotów. Wróciły.

Maszyna wylądowała na ziemi i od razu odwróciła się w jego stronę, szarżując na niego z pełną szybkością, gotowa zacisnąć metalową paszczę na jego ciele. Pamiętając jakie są głupie, Peter uskoczył i przyczepił się do ściany. Robot gwałtownie wyhamował i zaczął za nim gonić, wspinając się na budynek.

\- Oho, ktoś zdążył zdać podstawówkę od ostatniego czasu – zażartował i zeskoczył wprost na robota, przygniatając go do ziemi i niszcząc tym samym.

To niestety nie była ostatnia maszyna, choć było ich zdecydowanie mniej niż podczas ostatniego ataku. Część procesorów ukradzionych Starkowi musiała posłużyć do budowy nowej partii, skoro roboty były teraz inteligentniejsze.

Wade już z nimi walczył i roboty skupiały się wyłącznie na nim, nic nie robiąc cywilom, którzy wciąż uciekali albo chowali się do budynków. Widząc, że najemnik na razie sobie radzi, Peter zajął się ewakuacją. Doskoczył do jakiejś rodziny wciśniętej w kąt pomiędzy dwoma budynkami i odprowadził ich w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. To samo zrobił jeszcze z kilkoma innymi osobami.  

\- Sukinsyn! – usłyszał w komunikatorze.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Deadpoola, który był przygniatany do ziemi przez jednego robota. Peter wystrzelił sieć i szybko znalazł się przy swoim chłopaku. Kopnięciem pozbył się maszyny i załatwił kolejne dwie, lądując na nich po odbiciu się od poprzedniej.  

\- Dzięki, partnerze – powiedział Wade, gdy Peter pomógł mu się podnieść. Zauważył wtedy, że najemnikowi brakuje dwóch palców u lewej ręki. – Tak, wiem, nie będzie palcówy dziś wieczór.

\- Nie czas na żarty, DP – powiedział mu i przeskoczył nad najemnikiem, zatrzymując szarżę kolejnego robota. – Co ja gadam, zawsze jest czas na żarty.

\- No właśnie – stęknął Wade. Peter zaryzykował spojrzenie na siebie i zobaczył, że Deadpool przy pomocy miecza trzyma robota na dystans, a kolejnego, który podchodził, kopnął w łeb , który odleciał daleko do tyłu, trafiając inną maszynę. – Oho, bullseye!

\- Skacz! – polecił mu Peter i cisnął robotem, którego trzymał. Maszyna wleciała w dwie kolejne, które na nich biegły, trzecia przetrwała, ale lądujący z powrotem na ziemi Wade przebił ją mieczem.

\- Schyl się! – polecił teraz najemnik, a gdy Peter wykonał polecenie, zobaczył jak katany świsnęły mu nad głową, rozcinając nadbiegającego robota.

\- Nieźle – pochwalił i zbił z Deadpoolem żółwika.

Obaj odskoczyli od siebie, gdy robot rzucił się na ich złączone ręce. Maszyna nie zdążyła wyhamować i pobiegła dalej, Peter złapał ją na sieć i przyciągnął z powrotem do nich, gdzie Bea i Arthur już czekały, by zanurzyć się w miękkim jak dla nich metalu. 

Wade zaśmiał się i przeskoczył nad Peterem tak jak on wcześniej nad nim. Odbił się od jego ramienia i wpadł na kolejne szarżujące roboty, jednego z nich nadziewając na obie katany.

\- Czy ktoś zamawiał kebaba? – zapytał i bez problemu uniósł maszynę w górę, rozrywając ją na dwie części.  

\- A z czym jest? – zapytał Peter zaklejając paszczę jednemu z robotów. Trzymając go na sieci pociągnął za nią w dół, wprost na swoją nogę, którą wykopał maszynę daleko przed siebie. – Wow, powinienem zagrać w pierwszej lidzie!

Skoro o pierwszej lidze mowa, coś znajomego przyciągnęło jego uwagę i to na tyle, że zignorował ostrzeżenie pajęczego zmysłu. Jeden z robotów skoczył na niego, ale nim zdążył dolecieć, trafiła w niego kula ognia, która roztopiła go w mgnieniu oka, pozostawiając po nim tylko bryłę powykrzywianego, czarnego metalu.

\- No nie, tylko nie on! – krzyknął wściekły Wade, gdy Johnny przeleciał nad ich głowami.

\- Cześć wam! – przywitał się Storm, roztapiając kolejne maszyny.

\- Wypierdalaj! – odpowiedział mu najemnik.

\- Wade – zwrócił mu uwagę Peter, nim pozbywając się kolejnego robota, ruszył w kierunku, gdzie wcześniej coś zobaczył.

Skopując po drodze kilka metalowych głów z szyj robotów, podleciał na sieci w wypatrzone miejsce i zauważył z bliska, że wśród poprzewracanych stolików jakiejś kawiarni jest Flash, który cofał się właśnie przed jedna z maszyn. Peter zareagował natychmiast, wylądował miedzy Thompsonem i robotem, którego złapał za łeb i cisnął o ziemię, niszcząc go od razu.

\- Wow, dzięki – powiedział Flash, gdy Peter odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał zły. Czy Thompson postradał zmysły? Wszyscy już pouciekali, a on dalej sterczał w samym środku walki? Co on tu w ogóle robił?

\- Chciałem tylko… - wydukał niepewnie, nim wziął się w garść. – Chciałem tylko zobaczyć cię w akcji. Jesteś moim ulubionym bohaterem i…

Peter złapał robota, który przerwał Flashowi, a który rzucił się na chłopaka z zębami. Trzymając szczęki maszyny, spojrzał na Thompsona, który nie mógł oderwać oczu od jego pokazu siły. W innych okolicznościach ucieszyłby się z tej uwagi, ale teraz było tu dla Thompsona trochę niebezpiecznie.   

\- To nie najlepszy moment na zakładanie fanklubu – zauważył i siłą zamknął szczęki robota. Metalowe zębiska przeszły na wylot po obu stronach, a maszyna zamarła, ale tak na wszelki wypadek Peter rzucił ją na ścianę jednego budynku, o który się rozbiła. – Idź do policji, będę cie osłaniał.

Flash natychmiast wykonał polecenie i biegiem ruszył w stronę radiowozów, którymi policja obstawiła okolicę, by nie dopuszczać tu cywilów. Jedna z maszyn ruszyła za nim, ale Peter złapał ją na sieć i zatrzymał.

\- Ej, a ty gdzie?! – zawołał. – Noga, no już!

Robot zmienił cel, ruszył na niego i skoczył, gdy był już dostatecznie blisko. Peter odskoczył, w ostatniej chwili zabierając nogę spomiędzy szczęk maszyny.

\- Ej, ja tylko żartowałem – powiedział i zmiażdżył metalową paszczę razem z procesorem, który ukryty był w głowie.

Robotów było coraz mniej, zwłaszcza ze wsparciem w postaci Johnny’ego, z którym Wade cały czas się wykłócał. Storm palił kilka robotów na raz, więc ich liczba gwałtownie malała. Spadła jeszcze bardziej, gdy nie wiadomo skąd pojawili się Ant Man oraz Wasp. Zastanawiało go wcześniej, gdzie jest reszta Avengers i czy przybędzie wsparcie.

Ta dwójka nie przyszła jednak sama. Gdy na Wade’a próbował skoczyć jeden z robotów, pędząca w jego stronę tarcza oderwała maszynie głowę i wróciła do właściciela, który zmiażdżył nią kolejnych przeciwników.

\- Hej, Kapitanie! – pomachał żołnierzowi Deadpool. Steve uśmiechnął się i odmachał mu, nim jego ręce były znowu zajęte walką.

Od tego momentu poszło szybko. Peter związał razem kilka ostatnich robotów, a Johnny spalił je latając szybko wokół nich. Więcej maszyn już się nie pojawiło i wszyscy zebrali się razem.

\- Łuuu! – zawołał najemnik, gdy także do nich dołączył. – Dobra walka, szkoda tylko randki.

Peter musiał przyznać mu rację, walka była fajna, uwielbiał tę adrenalinę towarzyszącą mu w czasie starcia, ale na randce było zdecydowanie bliżej.

\- Wszyscy cali? – zapytał Kapitan jak na dowódcę przystało. 

\- To była łatwizna, nie wiem jak ktoś mógłby zostać w czasie tej walki ranny – stwierdził Scott z uśmiechem.

\- Bo załatwiliśmy większość robotów zanim przyszliście – zauważył Peter.

\- Pociśnij mu, Spidey! – dopingował Wade.

\- Ja załatwiłem pięćdziesiąt – pochwalił się Johnny.

\- Wow, pięćdziesiąt - przedrzeźnił go Deadpool. – Ucz mnie, mistrzu.

\- Skoro tak bardzo chcesz, mogę ci pokazać jak skutecznie spalić jednego pajaca – zgodził się. – Ogień.

Johnny zapłonął i podszedł bliżej Wade’a, który wyciągnął katany.

\- Ej, przerwijcie to, natychmiast – nakazał Steve. Johnny od razu się zastosował, a jego płomienie zgasły, ale najemnik dalej chciał się bić, więc Peter przytrzymał go w miejscu siecią.

\- Przestań – powiedział mu. Najemnik prychnął i posłusznie schował katany. 

\- Kolejny atak robotów, to niepokojące – zauważyła Wasp. – To na pewno ten cały Goblin za tym stoi?

\- Kto inny? – zapytał ją Peter. To by wyjaśniało czemu zaatakowały tak blisko nich, Norman musiał ich obserwować. Czy to znaczyło, że wiedział, kto jest Spidermanem czy po prostu liczył na to, że dorwie Petera, gdy Wade będzie zajęty walką?

\- Było ich mniej niż ostatnio. – Steve przyklęknął przy jednym powalonym robocie i przyjrzał mu się. – Chyba większość została użyta podczas pierwszego ataku.

\- Może i było ich mniej, ale znacznie sprawniejsze – odezwał się Wade, przystawiając odgryzione palce do dłoni. – Na pewno nie wytrzymalsze, ale przynajmniej nauczyły się unikać przeszkód, nie wpadały na siebie nawzajem.

\- Też to zauważyłem – dołączył Peter. – Otto musiał je zbudować zanim go aresztowaliśmy. Albo Goblin sam je zbudował.

\- To nie Goblin.

Odwrócili się wszyscy, bo na miejscu pojawił się Daredevil, który dołączył do ich małego zebrania. Co miał na myśli mówiąc, że to nie Goblin? Jeśli nie on, to kto?

\- Jeśli nie on, to kto? – zapytał w tym samym momencie Deadpool.

\- Czytasz mi w myślach – zauważył Peter z uśmiechem, który jego chłopak od razu odwzajemnił.

\- To za duża robota jak na kogoś takiego. Za tym stoi ktoś znacznie potężniejszy – wyjaśnił tajemniczo.

\- Illuminati?! – przeraził się Wade.

\- Zakon Syjonu? – zaproponował po nim Peter.

\- Putin? – dodał Johnny, a Matt westchnął i odwrócił się, jakby chciał odejść.

\- Daredevil, zaczekaj, mów proszę – powiedział Steve.

\- Co tu mówić? – prychnął Deadpool i zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. – Jeśli Daredevil tu jest, a on ma tylko jednego wroga, to za tymi robotami stoi Kingpin.

Wyraźnie zmartwiło to Kapitana. Walka z Goblinem to jedno, ale Kingpin to był za duży przeciwnik nawet dla Avengers. Nie dlatego, że miał nieopisaną moc, ale dlatego, że był nieuchwytny i miał armię, która na jego jedno skinienie rzuciłaby się dla niego w ogień.

Peter był uradowany tym, że to jednak nie Goblin szykujący zemstę tylko ktoś inny, ale jednocześnie czuł rozczarowanie, bo choć bał się alter ego Normana, to chciał się już pozbyć go raz na zawsze.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdził słowa najemnika Matt.

\- Widzicie? – napuszył się, nie omieszkując pokazać to Johnny’emu, który spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Zaraz, ale po co Kingpinowi jakaś armia robotów, skoro ma masę ludzi? – zapytał zdezorientowany Scott.

\- Zwłaszcza że roboty nie wtapiają się tak dobrze w tłum i można je łatwo zwrócić przeciwko twórcy – dodała Wasp.

\- Skynet  nadchodzi – zauważył złowrogo Wade.

\- Kingpinowi nie chodzi o armię, bo nie chce zwalczać ludzkości – wyjaśnił Daredevil. – Jego celem są Avengers.

\- Ej, a Fantastyczna Czwórka nie? – zawiódł się Storm. – Jesteśmy aż tak słabi według niektórych?

Wade zaśmiał się pod nosem, robiąc Johnny’emu na złość.

\- Być może ruszy po tym po was, ale na razie chodzi mu o Avengers. Te ataki to były próby. Kingpin chce stworzyć robota doskonałego, takiego który zniszczy Avengers i zapewne innych bohaterów. Dlatego zakontraktował kogoś, by wykradł technologię Starka. Kingpin pamięta Ultrona, wie ile sprawił wam problemów i że było to dzieło Starka. Dlatego chce powtórzyć jego sukces, z tą różnicą, że nowy Ultron ma być mu całkowicie posłuszny.

Nie wyglądało to zbyt ciekawie. Co prawda udaremnili już trochę ten plan aresztując Otto, ale jeśli on tylko był źródłem sprzętu, który przecież można odtworzyć mając do dyspozycji jeden egzemplarz procesora, a jakiś inny naukowiec zajmuje się budową, to mogli co najwyżej spowolnić cały projekt, a nie całkowicie go zatrzymać.

\- Powiało grozą – skomentował Wade. Ten plan nie robił na nim wrażenia, ale Steve był zmartwiony.

\- Wiesz coś więcej? – spytał Matta.

\- Wiem gdzie przeprowadzają budowę.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się Peter. Czyli była szansa na to, że to wszystko zatrzymają, zanim projekt porządnie się rozwinie. Co prawda to może być tylko jedna baza danych i prototypów, ale nie zaszkodzi jej zniszczyć, skoro jest taka okazja.

\- Odkryłem to miejsce niedawno, gdy zgłosił się do mnie pewien człowiek, którego wyeksmitowano z mieszkania. Zresztą nie tylko jego. Wyrzucili każdego z dwudziestopiętrowego bloku i przetworzyli go na laboratorium. Miałem sprawdzić, czy przeprowadzono to wszystko legalnie, a gdy natrafiłem na ślad Kingpina, powęszyłem więcej i odkryłem fabrykę.

\- No to na co czekamy?! – zawołał Deadpool. – Jedziemy wysadzić to miejsce.

\- No to jazda! – ucieszył się Johnny.

\- Woah, woah, ty nigdzie nie idziesz – zabronił mu natychmiast najemnik.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- To robota dla Avengers, a ty do nas nie należysz – odparł z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

\- Sue powiedziała, że mogę przyjść – uparł się Johnny, krzyżując ręce na piersi, po czym dodał z wrednym uśmieszkiem: - Kazała mi mieć na ciebie oko.

Peter roześmiał się nagle i trącił zszokowane najemnika.

\- Jest twoją niańką!

To było zabawne, nigdy by się nie spodziewał tego po Sue.

\- Co do chuja?! – wrzasnął wściekły i stanął tuż przed Stormem, dźgając go palcem w pierś. – Jesteś pewien, że nie miała na myśli mnie pilnującego ciebie?  

\- Nie – odparł zadowolony z siebie.

\- Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiem – obiecał Wade i wyciągnął telefon, który przyłożył do ucha po wybraniu numeru. Czekał przez chwilę na sygnał, a wszyscy przyglądali mu się z niepokojem. Peter zasłaniał usta, by się nie roześmiać. – Hej, Sue! Twój irytujący, przywodzący na myśl wrzód na tyłku braciszek jest tutaj i pieprzy jakieś głupoty o pilnowaniu mnie, czy to nie śmieszne?

Wade uśmiechał się, słuchając odpowiedzi Sue, która chyba go nie zadowoliła, bo jego maska pokazywała teraz furię. Peter parsknął śmiechem. Było mu przykro Wade’a, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, to było zabawne. Johnny’ego też to bawiło i chciał zbić z nim piątkę, ale Peter nie zamierzał przeginać.

\- Co?! – wydarł się do telefonu najemnik. – Nie potrzebuję niańki! To on jej potrzebuje, ma ze trzynaście lat!

\- Dziewiętnaście – poprawił go.

\- Tak, tak – zbył go szybko. – Walić to! To ja będę go niańczyć, nie na odwrót, czy ci się to podoba czy nie! Tak, postaram się go nie zabić.

Deadpool rozłączył się wściekły i cisnął telefonem o chodnik. Peter w ostatniej chwili złapał go siecią, by się nie rozbił, po czym schował go na przechowanie. Wade wyglądał jakby miał lada moment eksplodować ze złości i rozszarpać Johnny’ego gołymi rękom. Na pewno tak na niego patrzył, mord w jego oczach dało się wyczuć nawet przez maskę.

\- Nienawidzę cię! – skwitował w końcu, wskazując palcem na Storma i ciężkim krokiem odszedł na bok, kopiąc po drodze łeb jednego robota. Peter chciał pójść za nim i jakoś go uspokoić, ale Kapitan miał coś do powiedzenia.

\- No tak – odchrząknął zażenowany. Chyba wszyscy poza Johnnym i Peterem czuli się tak samo. – Skoro Daredevil zna miejsce tworzenia robotów, to nie ma co zwlekać. Zaprowadzi was tam i razem przeszkodzicie Kingpinowi.

\- Nas czyli kogo? – zapytał Scott.

\- Nie ciebie – odparł od razu Steve. – Ani Wasp. Pójdą Spiderman, Deadpool i Johnny.

\- Dlaczego nie wymieniłeś mojego pseudonimu? – oburzył się Storm.

\- Bo po polsku jest zjebany, a oryginał brzmi jeszcze gorzej! – odkrzyknął mu Wade. Podniósł jedno z krzeseł, które przewrócono w czasie walki i teraz siedział na nim, z oddali obserwując rozmowę. Peter mógł praktycznie zobaczyć czarne chmury nad najemnikiem.

\- O czym on mówi? – zapytał Johnny.

\- Czemu wy nie idziecie? – Peter zignorował przyjaciela, zadając własne pytanie. – Przydałaby się pomoc.

\- Świetnie daliście sobie radę z robotami – pochwalił Kapitan. – I to tylko ty i Deadpool. Razem z Johnnym i Daredevilem dacie radę i ludziom.

Peter wypiął z duma pierś, ciesząc się z pochwały Steve. Deadpool też musiał ją usłyszeć, bo przybiegł do nich i objął Kapitana ramieniem.

\- Steve, ej, Steve – powiedział konspiracyjnym głosem. – Możesz to powtórzyć?

\- Co? – zdziwił się.

\- Że daliśmy ze Spideym radę – poprosił, piorunując wzrokiem Storma. – Żeby na pewno wszyscy słyszeli, że ich pomoc nie była konieczna i tylko zawracają dupę.

\- Ssiesz – skomentował jego zachowanie Johnny.

\- A ty połykasz!

\- Pool, ty też – przypomniał mu na ucho Peter.

\- Cii! – uciszył go od razu. 

\- Więc postanowione – zakończył tę sprzeczkę Steve, ignorując prośbę Wade’a. – Udajcie się na miejsce jak najszybciej, po wypuszczeniu robotów pewnie jest tam spore zamieszanie. Może są tam jakieś ich resztki, dobrze się złożyło, że Daredevil przyszedł z tym do nas teraz, dzięki temu będziecie mieli łatwiej.

\- Ja i Spidey dalibyśmy radę i z całą armią robotów – przechwalał się Wade. – Prawda, Spidey?

\- Mimo wszystko dobrze jest mieć wsparcie żywej pochodni i mistrza sztuk walki.

\- Jak obleję się benzyna i podpalę, to wyjdzie na to samo.

Peter poklepał najemnika po piersi i podszedł do Daredevila.

\- To gdzie jest ta fabryka? – zapytał. Był gotowy na więcej walki.

\- Pokażę wam, chodźcie.

\- No to jazda! Ogień!

Johnny wzleciał w powietrze, co Wade skomentował krótkim „pozer”. Ich trójka ruszyła po ziemi, aż nie dotarli do samochodu Matta, który podał im adres budynku.

\- Spotkamy się tam, wolałbym nie upychać was wszystkich w mojej furgonetce. Nie jest ognio ani mieczoodporna.

\- Znalazłem kiedyś polisę od mieczy, mogę ci polecić – zaoferował najemnik. – Wiesz ile razy straciłem kupę szmalu, bo nie byłem ubezpieczony?

Matt go zignorował i po prostu wsiadł do samochodu, odjeżdżając.

\- Czy on powinien prowadzić? – zmartwił się Peter.

\- Jak usłyszysz krzyki i uderzanie o wszystko po drodze, to będziesz miał odpowiedź.

Wade skoczył na plecy Petera i razem ruszyli za samochodem, z Johnnym lecącym tuż za nimi. Blok, o którym mówił Matt znajdował się na drugim końcu miasta, to było całe osiedle, z pojedynczym budynkiem. Nic dziwnego, że Kingpin wybrał akurat to miejsce, z okien okolicznych wieżowców mieszkalnych nic nie można było zobaczyć, sekret był bezpieczny.

By nie zaalarmować ochrony, która na pewno była na miejscu, Peter wylądował niezgrabnie kawałek od osiedla. Johnny zrobił to samo i resztę drogi przeszli piechotą. Daredevil dzięki temu ich wyprzedził i już na nich czekał, przyczajony za kilkoma samochodami, które zaparkowano poza terenem osiedla.

Peter już zaczął się ekscytować, gdy tylko dołączyli do Matta w jego kryjówce. Byli na tyłach, ale nawet tam kręcili się ochroniarze i nosili bronie na widoku.

\- Nikt się tym nie zainteresował? – zapytał szeptem Johnny.

\- Dopóki są na prywatnym terenie, to nikt im nic nie może zrobić, głąbie – odpowiedział mu Deadpool. Johnny popchnął go, a najemnik chciał się rzucić na niego z pięściami, ale Peter i Matt powstrzymali obu.   

\- Chcecie ich tu sprowadzić? – syknął Daredevil. – Bo jeśli tak, to możecie się już stąd zabierać.

\- On zaczął – oskarżyli się jednocześnie.

\- Jak dzieci – westchnął Peter i zakleił usta im obu, żeby było sprawiedliwie. Popatrzyli na niego zaskoczeni.

\- Niezłe – pochwalił go Matt. 

\- Zdejmę je jeśli obiecacie się nie kłócić.

Johnny od razu przyłożył rękę do serca i mamrocząc złożył przysięgę. Wade tylko się obraził, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i siadł na chodniku, wbijając wzrok w samochód przed sobą. Peter zlitował się nad nim i zdjął mu sieć z ust, dopiero później Stormowi.

\- Hej, on nie przysiągł – zauważył oskarżycielsko Johnny.

Peter go zignorował. Jak bardzo by go to nie bawiło, zawsze będzie po stronie swojego chłopaka. Uniósł jego i swoją maskę do góry, i pocałował szybko najemnika w usta.

\- Wybacz, skarbie – przeprosił go za sieć.

\- Wow, jak słodko, aż drżę – skomentował Johnny. – A nie, czekaj. To wymioty.

Bez odwracania się. Peter z powrotem zakleił przyjacielowi usta.

\- Ha! – ucieszył się najemnik, szybko zasłaniając usta, gdy zorientował się, że się wydarł. Matt wyjrzał zaniepokojony, ale żaden z ochroniarzy nie zwrócił na hałas uwagi. Co nie przeszkodziło mścicielowi w zgromieniu najemnika niesprawnym wzrokiem. – Możesz jednak sieć powinna zostać – zasugerował niezręcznie Wade.    

Johnny mu przytaknął. Teraz to on siedział obrażony. Gdyby nie to, że łuna ognia zwróciłaby uwagę, pewnie by się zapalił, żeby pozbyć się pajęczyny.

\- To jaki jest plan? – zapytał Peter, wyglądając razem z Mattem zza samochodu.

\- Proponuję wpaść tam z buta i wystrzelać ich jak kaczki.

Storm wyglądał jakby chciał jakoś skomentować uwagę najemnika.

\- Za dużo strażników, w środku jest ich pewnie jeszcze więcej, a nie możemy pozwolić, by ci którzy budują roboty uciekli – powiedział Matt. – Musimy znaleźć główną linię produkcyjną i to ją unieszkodliwić. Być może złapiemy nie tylko naukowców, ale i kogoś ważnego. Ochrony jest zdecydowanie za dużo, kogoś oczekują albo ten ktoś już tu jest.

\- Ciekawe jak chcesz wejść niezauważony w cztery osoby – zauważył sceptycznie Wade. – Trzeba było przekonać Kapitana, by Ant Man i Wasp się tym zajęli. Oni są tyci, mogliby wejść.

\- My tez mamy swojego robaka – zauważył Daredevil.

\- Pająka – poprawił go Peter. – Zaraz, co?

\- Umiesz chodzić po ścianie – wyjaśnił mściciel. – Jesteś szybki i zręczny, masz największą szansę z nas wszystkich, by wejść tam niezauważonym.

\- Tak, ale co dalej, sam mam wszystko załatwić?

\- Użyj tego. – Deadpool podał mu swoje bomby unieszkodliwiające sprzęt elektroniczny. – Nie zniszczy pistoletów i karabinów, ale rozwali roboty i maszynerię je budującą. Postaraj się wtedy wyłapać tych, którzy są za to odpowiedzialni i zaczekaj na wsparcie.

\- Serio, puszczasz mnie od tak, nie boisz się? – zdziwił się, pakując bomby do kieszonek. Zabawnie to wyglądało w porównaniu z tym, co miało miejsce podczas badań. Wtedy Wade panikował, a teraz, gdy naprawdę groziło Peterowi niebezpieczeństwo, puszczał go jak na spacer.

\- Wierzę w mojego partnera – wyjaśnił i uniósł rękę do góry. Peter uśmiechnął się i uścisnął najemnikowi dłoń. Partnerzy. – Ale moją maskę mógłbyś wziąć, żebyśmy wiedzieli co się dzieje.

Peter przewrócił oczami. Oczywiście, partner nie partner, ale był przede wszystkim chłopakiem Wade’a, a obowiązkiem chłopaka jest się trochę martwić.

\- W takim razie weź mój telefon – powiedział i podał mu smartfona, uruchamiając kamery w masce Deadpoola. Widział teraz na ekranie siebie, bo najemnik na niego patrzył. – Masz też swój.

\- Dobrze, że jednak go nie rozwaliłem – ucieszył sie i włączył nagrywanie, by mówić do kamery. – Hej, Instagramie. Wiecie czego nienawidzę? Kiedy jakiś frajer wcina mi się do patrolu.

Wade skierował kamerę na Johnny’ego, któremu Peter łaskawie zdjął w końcu sieć z ust. Storm od razu to wykorzystał.

\- Wal się – powiedział najemnikowi.

\- Ha. Właśnie wszyscy twoi fani zobaczyli, jakie z ciebie dupek. Ale to nie wszystko, zobaczcie kto jeszcze…

Matt zasłonił obiektyw kamery Wade’a, nim ten zdołał go nakierować na mściciela.

\- Jeśli pokażesz mnie w Internecie, zabiję cię.

\- Żart ci nie wyszedł, mnie się nie da zabić – zaśmiał się cicho, ale posłusznie zabrał telefon. –Zgadnijcie w komentarzach, kto to był, ja muszę lecieć, zaraz zaczynamy akcję, pa!

Deadpool wysłał filmik na ich wspólne konto i schował telefon, po czym ściągnął z twarzy maskę. Peter też pozbył się swojej i założył drugą, czując się znowu jak wtedy, gdy przymierzał pierwszy raz tamtą szarą maskę Wade’a. 

\- Oby mi nie spadła – powiedział, patrząc jak najemnik usiłuje założyć jego maskę. Niestety udało mu się zakryć tylko oczy i nos, dalej bał się naciągać, by jej nie zepsuć.

\- Wyglądamy zajebiście – stwierdził, pokazując kciuk w górę.

\- Ty na pewno nie.

Nim doszło do kolejnej sprzeczki, Peter pocałował szybko Wade’a przez maskę, odwracając tym samym jego uwagę od Storma.

\- No to idę. Życzcie powodzenia.

\- Wołaj jak będzie jatka – poprosił najemnik.

\- Na pewno ją usłyszysz – stwierdził z uśmiechem i pokazał komunikator.

Peter wyszedł zza samochodu, przemieszczając się przy samej ziemi do ogrodzenia, za którym było osiedle. Niefortunne było to, że jeszcze było jasno, nawet nie zaczęło się robić ciemno. Była która godzina? Druga? Może trzecia. Nie miał jak skryć się w ciemnościach, choć przy tylu latarniach, jakie stały dookoła bloku, pewnie i tak byłoby z tym ciężko. Mimo to czułby się pewniej móc skradać się w nocy.

\- Czuję się jak w grze VR – odezwał się nagle Wade. – Albo w tych programach dokumentalnych, gdzie ustawiają kamery na głowach zwierząt.

\- Ale sobie znalazłeś porównanie.

\- To dobre porównanie – obronił żart swojego chłopaka Peter. Czy by go rozbawił czy nie, Johnny i tak będzie dokuczał najemnikowi, więc on będzie go bronił.

Spędził pod siatką trochę czasu, bo czekał aż jeden ze strażników odwróci się do niego plecami. Od razu to wykorzystał i przeskoczył ogrodzenie, chowając się za kontenerem na śmieci.

\- Nieźle – pochwalił Johnny.

\- Zamknij się, to ja mam go chwalić – upomniał go Wade. – Fenomenalnie, skarbie.

\- Dzięki – wydyszał. Trochę się stresował, stąd ten szybki oddech. – Kochanie – dodał po namyśle, by nie było wątpliwości, czyją pochwałę bardziej docenił. Johnny’emu nic się nie stanie, jak zostanie zignorowany, a dla Deadpoola było to bardzo ważne.

Wciąż chowając się za śmietnikiem, rozeznał się w położeniu strażników. Szkoda, że to nie była gra, mógłby ich wtedy oznaczyć i widziałby ich przez ściany. Wyglądanie będzie mu musiało wystarczyć.

W tej okolicy ochroniarzy było sześciu, całkiem sporo jak na niewielki skrawek terenu i praktycznie każdy patrzył w różne strony. To będzie test cierpliwości, by wyczekać taki moment, aż będzie miał czyste pole do przejścia. Zauważył, że nikt nie patrzy w górę, więc chyba się go nie spodziewali. To mu ułatwi zdanie. Tylko trochę, bo będzie musiał uważać na okna i ludzi za nimi.

W końcu po kilku minutach siedzenia tuż przy ziemi i obserwowaniu spod śmietnika ułożenia stóp strażników, Peter doczekał się idealnej okazji do prześlizgnięcia się. Pozostając nisko przy ziemi wyskoczył zza osłony i przemknął przez podwórko, pędząc w stronę budynku. Gdyby wystrzał sieci nie był tak głośny, byłby już u celu.

Peter znieruchomiał nagle, gdy dostał ostrzeżenie pajęczego zmysłu. Zszokowany patrzył, jak jeden z ochroniarzy zaczyna się odwracać w jego stronę.

\- Chowaj się – syknął w komunikatorze Wade.

Nie zwlekając dłużej, Peter praktycznie wskoczył pod stojącą nieopodal furgonetkę. Ciągle czuł ostrzeżenie zmysłu, gdy strażnik przeszedł obok. Korciło, by go złapać, ogłuszyć i zostawić pod autem, ale pozostali mogliby zauważyć zniknięcie jednego kompana, więc zostawił go w spokoju i poczekał, aż mężczyzna się oddali i ruszył dalej, aż dotarł pod ścianę wieżowca. Ze swoim jaskrawym strojem nie miał co liczyć na wtopienie się w otoczenie, więc pospieszył się i wskoczył na górę, od razu pokonując wysokość jednego pietra. Teraz będzie trudniej, bo dalej zaczynały się okna.

\- Dobrze ci idzie, Spidey – powiedział Johnny. – Teraz tylko dowiedzieć się, które to piętro.

Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić, pomyślał i zaczął się powoli wspinać. Zajrzał przez pierwsze napotkane okno, ale zastał tylko puste mieszkanie. W drugim już ktoś był, sądząc po ubiorze i uzbrojeniu, chyba kolejni strażnicy. Pewnie mieli tu ich cały garnizon gotowy bronić projektu Kingpina.

Znowu zaczął narzekać na porę dnia. Gdyby był wieczór, już z daleka widziałby za którymi oknami ktoś jest, a za którymi nie. Mało kto lubił siedzieć w ciemnościach. Nie mógł jednak czekać na zmrok, więc pomimo tych trudności wspiął się tak wysoko, jak uznał za słuszne i poszukał wejścia do środka. Udało mu się znaleźć jedno okno prowadzące na korytarz, ktoś zostawił je otwarte. Sądząc po petach, które leżały na parapecie, zapewne jakiś palacz.

Otworzył okno szerzej, ale nie wszedł jeszcze, zamiast tego tylko zajrzał do środka.

\- Widzicie jakieś kamery? Co cztery pary oczu, to nie jedna – powiedział, rozglądając się uważnie. – Znaczy trzy – dodał słysząc, jak Matt odchrząknął.

\- Czysto, ale trzymaj się sufitu – polecił mu Wade. – Kamery z reguły są skierowane na podłogę.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć – odparł sarkastycznie i wślizgnął się do środka, przechodząc od razu na sufit. Maska Deadpoola omal nie spadła mu z głowy, więc przykleił ją siecią. – Okej, jestem w środku.

\- Gratulacje, najłatwiejsza część za tobą.

\- Dzięki za wsparcie, DP – prychnął, ruszając przed siebie. – Może masz jakieś ciekawe rady?

\- Nigdy nie targuj się z handlarzami iw Meksyku. Oskubią cię z ostatniego dolara i jeszcze będziesz im dziękować za tę wątpliwej jakości enchiladę.

\- Świetnie – skomentował. – Ktoś ma inne rady?

\- Nie podrywaj zajętych dziewczyn. A jeśli już, to nie rób tego zaraz za plecami ich faceta.

\- Kapitan ewidentnie się pomylił co do wyboru najlepszego składu do tej misji – westchnął ciężko Matt. – Spiderman, posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, na którym piętrze jesteś?

\- Dziesiąte, środek budynku – odparł, zatrzymując się w miejscu. – Do czego to doszło, że prowadzi mnie ślepy?

\- Ociemniały – poprawił go Daredevil. Peter przewrócił oczami. – Tak czy inaczej, jesteś w całkiem dobrej pozycji. Plany tego budynku są dostępne, ale od czasu jego kupienia Kingpin na pewno pozmieniał wiele. Jestem jednak przekonany, że podziemny parking wykorzystał jako magazyn, a laboratorium jest gdzieś w twojej okolicy.

\- Skąd to przypuszczenie? – Gdyby to on budował sobie tajne laboratorium, zrobiłby je właśnie w piwnicy. Tak w stylu Dextera.

\- Dwunaste piętro, czyli całkiem blisko od ciebie, było przed kupieniem przeznaczone dla mieszkańców, którzy mogli tam trzymać różne niepotrzebne na co dzień przedmioty. To były dwa duże pomieszczenia z pojemnymi szafami, które mieszkańcy mogli sobie wykupić. Coś takiego łatwiej zburzyć i przeznaczyć na laboratorium niż piętro mieszkalne, gdzie jest znacznie więcej ścian. Oczywiście mogę się mylić, ale od dwunastego piętra bym zaczął.

\- Zrozumiałem, idę na górę – potwierdził i zaczął się wracać do okna.

\- Przejdź budynkiem, jeśli moja teoria jest słuszna, okna mogą być zamurowane, a nawet jeśli nie, to nie dostaniesz się nimi do środka niezauważony.

\- Jasne. Widzicie, chłopcy? Tak się pomaga.

\- Trzeba było związać się z Daredevilem – stwierdził obrażony Wade. – Ciekawe kto by ci robił takie dobre naleśniki.

\- Nie będziesz mnie wykorzystywał do wzbudzenia poczucia winy w twoim chłopaku – zabronił kategorycznie Matt.

\- Cii, może uda mi się wynegocjować kolejny seks.

\- Wiedziałem, że ten zapach nie był przypadkowy – zaśmiał się Johnny, a Peter miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, choć w tym przypadku raczej sufit.

Droga na dwunaste piętro minęła bez przeszkód. Co prawda słyszał strażników, ale siedzieli w mieszkaniach i nie wychodzili na korytarz, a po dotarciu do windy poszło już z płatka, w szybie, który otworzył awaryjnie, był bezpieczny.

\- Oho, mamy gości – odezwał się niespodziewanie Wade. – Ślepak miał rację, oczekiwali kogoś.

\- Kogo? – zapytał Peter, zaprzestając chwilowo wspinaczki.

\- Nasz stary kolega Tombstone tu jest.

To się dobrze składało, będzie więcej ludzi do złapania. Armia Kingpina osłabnie.

\- Niedobrze, jest też Hammerhead.

\- A kto to taki? – Pierwszy raz słyszał o kimś takim, s przeciwieństwie do Wade’a. – Powinienem się bać?  

\- Dopóki nie walnie ci ze łba, to jesteś bezpieczny – odpowiedział mu najemnik. – Ale mimo to uważaj.

Ah, teraz przemawiał Wade – chłopak, nie Wade – Deadpool.

\- Jasna sprawa – obiecał i ruszył dalej w górę, gdy znów dostał ostrzeżenie. Chwilę później winda, którą miał nad głową ruszyła. – O nie.

Peter zeskoczył szybko w dół i przyczepił się ściany z powrotem, gdy znalazł się przy drzwiach do jedenastego piętra. Winda przyspieszała, jechała w dół, pewnie po Tombstone’a, musiał się streszczać.

Postarał się wsunąć palce w szparę między drzwiami, ale była za wąska. Mógłby pewnie całość wyważyć, ale nie miał na to czasu. Przydałaby się Bea albo Arthur, ale nie były to bronie na jego wyposażeniu. Przyczepił więc dłonie do obu skrzydeł drzwi i licząc na to, że przyczepność da radę, zaczął otwierać. Z początku nic się nie działo, a palce w wyniku siły, jaką wkładał to wszystko, tylko się przesuwały. Spróbował raz jeszcze, tym razem bliżej krawędzi i trzymając tylko jedno skrzydło. Gdy tylko poczuł, jak drzwi przestają stawiać opór, wsunął jeden palec do środka i przytrzymał skrzydła, wsuwając resztę palców, po czym otworzył drzwi.

Zmysł zwariował, gdy Peter w ostatniej chwili wyskoczył z szybu i po przeturlaniu się wylądował na podłodze. Zdziwił się, gdy ból z tyłu głowy nie zniknął.

\- Huh?

Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę w kierunku, skąd dobiegł hałas i spojrzał wprost na jednego strażnika, który przyglądał mu się zaskoczony. Chyba ta niedopasowana maska go tak zaskoczyła.

Stali tak chwilę mierząc się wzrokiem i czekając na ruch tego drugiego. Strażnik ruszył się pierwszy, sięgnął po krótkofalówkę, którą miał przy pasie, ale nim zdążył nacisnąć przycisk, Peter wystrzelił sieć w jego kierunku i zakleił urządzenie.

Mężczyzna od razu wymierzył w niego z broni, ale znowu był od niego szybszy. Zabrał mu karabin siecią i doskoczył do niego, podcinając mu nogi. Strażnik padł na plecy, a Peter złapał go za głowę i uderzył raz o porządnie o podłogę, pozbawiając go przytomności. Zmysł przestał ostrzegać, a on mógł odetchnąć z ulgą.

\- Wow, to lepsze niż pornos – stwierdził Wade. – Powinienem cię oglądać takiego w akcji częściej.  

\- Ale ty jesteś słaby.

\- Johnny – ostrzegł Deadpool.

\- Wade.

\- Peter – wtrącił się.

\- Powiedziałeś swoje imię.

\- Zabraliście pozostałe.

\- Ekhem – odchrząknął znacząco Matt. – Może i jestem ślepy, ale to nie znaczy, że nie istnieję.

\- Ociemniały – poprawił go Peter, słysząc śmiech Wade’a. – Dobra, idę dalej. Ten wymuszony przystanek nawet się przyda, bo nie wiem jak bym wszedł przez szyb do laboratorium.

Skierował się w stronę schodów, które były w pobliżu. Skacząc po poręczach wspiął się na górę i dotarł do drzwi oznaczonych numerem dwanaście. Wyglądały na niezabezpieczone, ale na wszelki wypadek użył jednej bomby przy samym zamku. Gdy urządzenie się włączyło, zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na to, co się stanie. Zamek w drzwiach zasyczał, poszło też trochę dymu, ale nikt chyba tego nie zauważył, bo nawet po kilku sekundach nie słyszał żadnych kroków. Słyszał za to spawanie po drugiej stronie i odgłos działających maszyn. To na pewno to miejsce.

Uchylił drzwi i wyjrzał tuż przy szybie windy. Rozejrzał się najpierw po laboratorium, nie było tu dużo ludzi, tylko paru strażników i jakiś jeden koleś osobiście zajmujący się spawaniem. Miał już chyba jakieś sześćdziesiąt lat, widać było u niego siwe włosy i nieco drżące ręce, gdy pracował przy spawaniu.

Peter prześlizgnął się przez szparę i wszedł po ścianie na sufit, stamtąd obserwując wszystko. Na taśmie produkcyjnej stało kilka robotów, tych samych z jakimi walczyli na mieście. Najwyraźniej kilka zostało w bazie, ale spawacz nie nimi się zajmował, tylko jakimś innym projektem. Kingpin najwyraźniej postanowił postawić na jakoś, a nie na ilość, jeśli tylko jeden gość przy tym wszystkim pracował.                                                                                        

Mężczyzna skończył w pewnym momencie spawać i zdjął maskę ochroną z twarzy, przecierając rękawem zroszone potem czoło. Peter pierwszy raz widział tego człowieka.

\- Wiecie kto to? – zapytał pozostałych. Przez chwilę słuchał, jak Johnny opisuje Mattowi wygląd inżyniera.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, kto to. Nie wychylaj się, poczekajmy aż Tombstone się tu zjawi.

\- Jasne.

Peter przykucnął na suficie. Długo nie musiał czekać, bo Tombstone pojawił się po jakichś dwóch minutach, ubrany w nienaganny, czarny garnitur, wylakierowane buty i z neseserem w ręce. Wyglądał jak niegroźny biznesman. Oprócz grupy strażników, obok niego szedł jeszcze jakiś kurdupel z dziwną głową. To pewnie ten cały Hammerhead. Teraz rozumiał, czemu spotkanie z jego czaszką mogłoby skończyć się nieciekawie. Też wyglądał jak ktoś ważny, też ubrany w garnitur, tyle że w paski i bez krawata pod szyją.

\- Smythe, jak postępy? – zapytał na wstępie Tombstone, podchodząc do inżyniera, który właśnie odkładał spawaną wcześniej część projektu gdzieś na bok.

\- Bardzo dobrze, panie Tombstone – odparł Smythe z uśmiechem i uścisnął albinosowi dłoń.

\- Naprawdę? – odezwał się Hammerhead. – Bo kupa metalu na ulicy wskazuje na co innego.

Smythe spiął się i cofnął o jeden krok, miętoląc pomiędzy palcami poły swojego fartucha.  

\- To był tylko test, panie Tombstone – wyjaśnił, zwracając się znów do najważniejszego gościa. – Sprawdzałem możliwości procesora od Starka, działa bez zarzutów.

\- A jednak roboty zostały zniszczone – zauważ albinos. Peter nawet z wysokości sufitu widział, jak Smythe się spocił słysząc te słowa. – I to przez Avengers.

\- Głównie przez Spidermana i Deadpoola – zauważył inżynier i podszedł do tego, co budował przed chwilą. – Stworzenie czegoś na wzór Ultrona byłoby trudne, ale mam już nowy plan.

\- I wcielasz go bez konsultacji z nami?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – odparł szybko i nerwowo. – Właśnie chcę go panu przedstawić. Mam nadzieję, że przekaże go pan szefowi.

\- Możesz mu to sam przekazać.

Tombstone otworzył neseser i wyjął ze środka laptopa. Jeden z ochroniarzy wziął go do rąk, a jego szef ustawił video transmisję. Na ekranie pojawiła się pulchna twarz jednego z najbogatszych i najpotężniejszych ludzi w tym mieście – Wilsona Fiska aka Kingpina.

\- Wow, to naprawdę Kingpin? – zapytał zdumiony Peter.

\- To tylko model – odparł Wade.

\- Doktorze Smythe, jak postępują prace? – zapytał uprzejmie Kingpin, ale jego głos był tak władczy i niepokojący, że Peter dostał dreszczy.

\- Panie Fisk. – Smythe spocił się jeszcze bardziej i ukłonił przed Kinpinem. – Właśnie mówiłem panu Tombstone’owi o nowym planie, na jaki wpadłem.

\- A cóż to jest za plan? Mam nadzieję, że jest lepszy, niż dwa poprzednie, bo te okazały się fiaskiem. Pamiętaj o co toczy się stawka, doktorze.

\- O-oczywiście, pamiętam – zapewnił i odkaszlnął. Peter nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, w jakim stresie żyje ten człowiek. – Krótko po ostatniej…

\- Porażce – zasugerował właściwe słowo Kinpin.

\- Niedogodności – dokończył Smythe. – Doszedłem do wniosku, że jedna uniwersalna maszyna nie da rady Avengers. Są za dobrą drużyną, nawet w przypadku nowych członków. W dodatku dzisiaj wtrącił się jeszcze ten jeden z Fantastycznej Czwórki.

\- Co wiec proponujesz, doktorze Smythe?

Ma taki dźwięczny głos, pomyślał Peter. Pewnie takim samym tonem wydaje wyroki śmierci. Nic dziwnego, że ktoś taki miał posłuch wśród przestępców, a tacy goście jak Goblin chcieliby zająć jego miejsce.

\- Personalizowane roboty ekstermiantorzy – wyjaśnił podekscytowany Smythe. – Nastawione konkretnie na poszczególnych bohaterów. Stworzę oddzielnego robota na każdego członka Avengers…

\- A co potem? – przerwał mu Kingpin. – Stworzysz kolejny na X-Manów? Na Fantastyczną Czwórkę? Na każdego samotnego mściciela? A kiedy stworzysz coś, dzięki czemu pozbędę się Daredevila? – Z każdym kolejnym słowem Fisk podnosił głos, a Smythe praktycznie drżał, słuchając go. – Uważasz, że skończysz te wszystkie projekty przed śmiercią? Albo że Avengers nie zareagują, gdy członkowie ich drużyny zaczną po kolei ginąć?

\- Mój syn może kontynuować moją pracę – zasugerował. – jest naprawdę zdolny, gdy tylko dostanie wsparcie…

\- Dostanie je, jak wywiążesz się z umowy – warknął groźnie Kinpin. – A póki co się z niej nie wywiązujesz. Twoje roboty okazały się porażką, choć wydałem masę pieniędzy na plany Sentineli i żeby jakiś nędzny naukowiec wykradł ci sprzęt Starka, a ty nawet nie potrafisz stworzyć z niego nic w połowie tak dobrego jak Ultron. Z którym, przypominam, Avengers się rozprawili. Jak zamierzasz przeskoczyć ten poziom, doktorze Smythe?

Peterowi zrobiło się żal tego człowieka. Ewidentnie wpakował się w kłopoty nawiązując współpracę z Fiskiem, a teraz jeszcze nie spełniał jego oczekiwań.

\- Niedobrze, jeśli maja plany Sentineli – zauważył Wade. – X-Mani będą chcieli o tym usłyszeć.

Pamiętał Sentinele z sprzed kilku lat, gdy jeszcze polowania i zabijanie mutantów było legalne. Sentinele wyrastały wtedy jak grzyby po deszczu i mordowały każdego mutanta na swojej drodze, ale potem chyba wszystkie zostały zniszczone. Najwyraźniej plany przetrwały.  

\- Właśnie dlatego wymyśliłem inny projekt – tłumaczył się mężczyzna. – Gdy stworzę roboty zdolne pokonać przeznaczonych im członków Avengers, osiągną większy sukces niż Ultron. Jeśli tylko mi pan pozwoli…

\- Pozwolę – zgodził się Fisk. – Jeśli każdy robot będzie powstawał w miesiąc.

\- W miesiąc?  

\- Z pewnością dasz sobie rade, doktorze Smythe. Na pewno masz już jakiś wstępny projekt.

\- Tak, tak mam – odparł uspokojony i podszedł do swojego projektu. Strażnik trzymający laptopa oraz Tombstone i Hammerhead, podeszli razem z nim. – Zdecydowałem, że najprościej będzie się pozbyć Spidermana. Jest najsłabszy, nowy, mało doświadczony.

\- Wypraszam sobie – mruknął do siebie Peter.

\- Ja uważam, że jestem najlepszy – pocieszył go Wade.

\- Jego walki z robotami pokazują raczej co innego – zauważył Tombstone. – Nie miał z nimi problemu, a z każdym dniem będzie jeszcze lepszy. I rzadko kiedy jest sam. Co zamierzasz w tym czasie zrobić z Deadpoolem?

\- Widziano już Spidermana samotnie, on i Deadpool nie przebywają razem cały czas. Nawet jeśli zabiję pająka, raczej nie będzie chciał się mścić tylko usunie się w cień, zwłaszcza że ma bliską osobę do ochrony.

\- Spróbuj tylko skrzywdzić mojego pajączka, a twoja krew udekoruje całe miasto – zagroził Wade, a Peter wiedział, że nie rzuca teraz słów na wiatr.

\- Poza tym – kontynuował entuzjastycznie Smythe – może nawet nie będzie trzeba Deadpoola likwidować znając jego przeszłość.

\- Do rzeczy – popędził doktora Hammerhead.

\- Racja. – Smythe odchrząknął i powrócił do tematu, pokazując swoje dzieło. – To na razie tylko prototyp i to wykrywacza, który będzie w stanie wyśledzić wszystko, co ma DNA pająka, a co jest większe niż pies. Zainspirowałem się programem śledzenia zastosowanym w Sentinelach. Co prawda nie wiem, czy Spiderman to w połowie pająk czy po prostu stosuje jakieś gadżety, ale warto spróbować. A to ostateczny wygląd projektu.

Peter nie widział z góry jak ta broń na niego ma wyglądać, ale chyba nie zrobiła wrażenia na zebranych.

\- Dlaczego pająk? – zapytał Fisk.

\- Większe pająki często zjadają mniejsze gatunki – wyjaśnił. – Co się nada lepiej do upolowania pająka, niż inny pająk?

Więc chcieli go złapać innym pająkiem? Cóż, nie musieli szukać daleko. Był pewien, że czarna wdowa poradziłaby sobie ze zwykłym kątnikiem. Zamiast tego chcieli budować pajęczego Terminatora.

\- I jesteś pewien, że to działa póki co?

\- Bronie jeszcze nie są gotowe, ale testowałem już wykrywacz, świetnie znajdował pająki, które tu trzymam do badań. – Smythe wskazał cztery terraria ustawione pod ścianą. – Kamera wykrywacza natychmiast je namierza, gdy tylko wyczuwa DNA pająka w pobliżu. Zademonstruję.

Smythe włączył urządzenie, a kamera momentalnie powędrowała na sufit. Peter zamarł, gdy wszyscy obecni w laboratorium spojrzeli na niego w tym samym momencie.

\- Um… Cześć? – przywitał się nieśmiało i pomachał zgromadzonym. Wyglądali na zaskoczony, ciekawe przez co bardziej, maskę czy ogólnie jego obecność?

\- Ooo… kurwa – skomentował Wade. – Masz przerąbane.

\- Mam przerąbane – przytaknął i westchnął. Że też szef musiał wpaść na kontrolę właśnie dzisiaj.

\- Zabić tego pająka! – rozkazał Tombstone. – Może twoje urządzenie nie będzie musiało się wykazać, Smythe.

Albinos i jego karłowaty pomocnik natychmiast się wycofali, a Peter nawet nie miał jak ich złapać, bo strażnicy zaczęli do niego strzelać.

\- Przysłać wsparcie, przysłać wsparcie! – krzyczał ktoś.

\- No właśnie, wsparcie, przydałaby się pomoc – powiedział Peter i skoczył wprost na naukowca, który usiłował uciekać. Skoro Tombstone i Hammerhead z Kinpinem jako Zordonem już mu uciekli, to chociaż jego złapie.

\- Puszczaj mnie! – wrzeszczał Smythe, gdy Peter zaciągnął go za jedną z maszyn i tam się z nim ukrył.

\- Już lecę! – poinformował Johnny. – Ogień!

\- Zabezpieczę tyły – zaoferował Daredevil i pewnie już ruszył do walki.

\- Ej, mogę złapać stopa?

\- Zwariowałeś? Moje ciało ma temperaturę ośmiuset Kelvinów! Stracisz rękę!

\- Imponujące, a teraz zabierz mnie do mojego chłopaka!

Nie miał pojęcia co działo się później między tą dwójką, bo po związaniu naukowca, Peter ruszył do walki. Nie zamierzał siedzieć cały czas w kącie. Jeden ze strażników ruszył w jego stronę, więc gdy wyskoczył, kopnął go na dzień dobry w głowę, a jego bronią cisnął w dwóch pozostałych.  

Unikając kul, Peter doskakiwał od jednego strażnika do drugiego powalając ich, ale ciągle przybywali kolejni, ze wszystkich pięter. Gdy jeden strzelił do niego z dwururki, omal nie stracił głowy. Chowając się za osłonami i skacząc po ścianach walczył jak tylko mógł przy pomocy sieci i pięści, przewracając i nokautując przeciwników.

\- Nie przestawać, w końcu się zmęczy tym skakaniem! – wrzasnął któryś ochroniarz.

\- Prędzej zanudzę, jesteście do bólu powtarzalni! – odkrzyknął im i uskoczył przed serią z karabinu, by po chwili pohuśtać się do strzelca i wpaść na niego z impetem. Kości pękły, a Peter z zadowoleniem doskoczył do kolejnego przeciwnika i odbijając się rękoma od ziemi, uderzył go nogami w brodę, po chwili odlatując przed kolejną serią z karabinu.  

\- Włączcie roboty!

\- Tylko nie roboty, mam już ich dość dzisiaj – poskarżył się. Rzucając strażnikiem w jego kolegów. – Ej, mam lepszy pomysł, może dacie się po prostu aresztować?

\- A może ty dasz się zabić? – zaproponował ten najbardziej wygadany strażnik. Peter miał go już dość, więc gdy uniknął kolejnej salwy, mężczyzna był pierwszym, którego pozbawił przytomności, łamiąc mu przy okazji nos.

\- Wybacz, ale jedyne kłapanie paszczą, jakie znoszę, to to Deadpoola.

O wilku mowa, pomyślał, gdy przez jedno z zasłoniętych okien wpadł do środka Johnny, z Wadem trzymającym się jego nogi. Z ręki najemnika nie pozostało wiele, dziw brał, że nie odpadła już dawno, bo to był tylko czarny, spalony na wiór kikut, który rozpadał się jak kartka papieru po podpaleniu.

\- Cześć, Spidey – przywitał się jak gdyby nigdy nic najemnik i chlasnął mieczem jednego ze strażników, przecinając mu broń i kawałek dłoni. – Jak leci?

\- Jak tobie leci? – zapytał patrząc sugestywnie na rękę i uskakując przed gradem kul.

\- Ustawiłem za wysoką temperaturę w solarium, zdarza się – wyjaśnił, doskakując do kolejnych wrogów i nic sobie nie robiąc z ich kul, które trafiały w jego ciało. – Nie za późno przyszliśmy?

\- Nie pogardziłbym wcześniejszym przybyciem – stwierdził i zniszczył robota, który się na niego rzucił. Jego resztki odrzucił na strażników, ratując Deadpoola przed kolejnym dziurawieniem. – Sprawdzę co z moją zdobyczą.

\- Tylko jej nie zjedz – zawołał Johnny, przelatując mu tuż nad głową.

Pokonując po drodze paru strażników, których robiło się wyraźnie mniej, co oznaczało, że Matt oczyszczał tyły bardzo skutecznie, Peter doskoczył do miejsca gdzie zostawił naukowca. Smythe próbował uciekać, ale ze związanymi rękoma i nogami nie zaszedł daleko pełzając.

\- Ej, tam jest niebezpiecznie, nie warto tam wychodzić – powiedział sadzając go z powrotem na miejsce. Wyjrzał szybko rozeznać się w sytuacji i korzystając z okazji rzucił bomby, by zneutralizować resztki robotów kręcące się po laboratorium.

\- Nie rozumiesz – powiedział spanikowany. – Musisz mnie puścić, inaczej Kingpin zabije mi syna.

\- Wybacz, kolego. Nie ma takiej opcji – odparł i wrócił do walki. Johnny nie mógł za wiele zrobić nie raniąc ludzi, ale skutecznie palił ich karabiny, które topiły im się w dłoniach. 

Peter dotarł do Deadpoola i osłonił go, gdy najemnik skrył się za osłona, by przeładować magazynek w pistolecie, którym zastąpił katanę. Jego ręka wyglądała już lepiej, odrastały mięśnie.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Tak, pocałuj na szczęście – poprosił i podsunął mu pistolet pod usta.

Odepchnął od siebie najemnika, który nie tracąc czasu przeturlał się, a gdy stanął na nogi, zaczął strzelać do biegających po laboratorium strażników. Peter też miał ruszać do akcji, ale gdy kątem oka zobaczył, jak jakaś część ciała odpada Deadpoolowi, zatrzymał się i popatrzył na niego.

\- No wiesz co? – żachnął Wade. – Ona dopiero odrasta.

\- Potrzebna ci pomocna dłoń? – zapytał podle strażnik, który odstrzelił najemnikowi rękę.

Deadpool schował broń, złapał odstrzeloną kończynę i zważył ją w dłoni, nim z całej siły rzucił nią w strażnika.

\- Dalej, dalej ręko Gadżeta! – zawołał.

Mężczyzna uchylił się przed ręką i odwrócił się z zadowoleniem do najemnika.

\- Spudłowałeś.

\- Ale ja nie.

Strażnikowi zniknął uśmiech z twarzy, gdy Peter skoczył wprost na niego. Złapał mężczyznę za bety i cisnął nim w stronę swojego chłopaka, który w ułamku sekundy wyciągnął miecz i odciął nim rękę faceta.

\- Oko za oko, dziwko – powiedział i ruszył na kolejnego przeciwnika.

Peter zabezpieczył jeszcze rękę najemnika i szybko do niego dołączył, by go osłaniać. Cały czas byli w ruchu, kule świstały w powietrzu i gdyby nie trening, na pewno by dostał jedną. Dobrze że jednak razem z Wadem ćwiczyli jego refleks.

Krótko po tym było już po wszystkim. Ostatni strażnik padł, gdy Peter uderzył go w twarz, wybijając przy okazji parę zębów.

Johnny po spaleniu ostatniego sprzętu, jaki znalazł w laboratorium, wylądował na ziemi. Peter, któremu nic się nie stało w czasie całej walki, podszedł do przyjaciela, a Wade podążał za nim. To właśnie on oberwał najgorzej, nie tylko miał odciętą rękę, ale i był przedziurawiony na wylot, krew lała się z niego jak woda z wodospadu Niagara, ale w ogóle nie zachowywał się, jakby był ranny, nawet sobie podśpiewywał, choć właśnie zostawiał za sobą ogromną smugę krwi.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział Peter i podał mu jego odciętą rękę, którą trzymał przymocowaną przy biodrze. Chyba już się przyzwyczajał do tego gubienia kończyn przez najemnika.

\- Tak czułem, że jakoś nierówno rozkłada mi się ciężar ciała – zażartował Wade i odebrał rękę. – Dzięki za przechowanie, piąteczka!

Peter chciał spełnić jego prośbę, ale cofnął szybko rękę, gdy Deadpool chciał z nim zbić piątkę kikutem.

\- Um, Wade, nie zapomniałeś o czymś? – zapytał. Chyba jednak nie przywyknął.

Wade popatrzył na kikut i uśmiechnął się zawstydzony.

\- Ups, sorki – powiedział i trzymając odciętą kończynę, nadstawił ją do piątki. Peter przybił ją niepewnie.

\- Jesteście dziwni – stwierdził Johnny, obserwując to.

\- Chciałbyś tak umieć – prychnął Deadpool, przykładając rękę do kikuta. Peter przykleił ją siecią, by najemnik nie musiał mieć cały czas zajętej sprawnej ręki.

Korzystając z wolnej chwili, zaczął się dokładnie rozglądać po laboratorium, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że Smythe wciąż bezskutecznie próbuje uciec. Ciężko obyło jednak pełzać po podłodze zasłanej nieprzytomnymi strażnikami. W większości nieprzytomnymi, ci którzy padli ofiarą Deadpoola byli jak najbardziej przytomni i krwawili z poodcinanych kończyn. Będzie musiał powiedzieć najemnikowi, by przestał odcinać ludziom to i owo, bo niedługo w więzieniach będą sami niepełnosprawni ludzie.

Peter podszedł do komputera naukowca, który na szczęście był uruchomiony i znalazł się poza zasięgiem bomb. Łatwo było dostać się do planów maszyn, które miały zgładzić Avengers. Przy każdym projekcie były najważniejsze informacje o każdym członku zespołu, między innymi ich poziom siły czy słabości. Przy niektórych były tylko pytajniki, czyli to znaczyło, że słabości są na razie niepoznane. Natasha czy Vision mieli praktycznie puste wszelkie rubryki, podobnie król T’Challa. Jego własne akta również były puste, jeszcze nie znaleziono żadnych informacji na jego temat, co nie przeszkodziło Smythe’iemu w stworzeniu projektu robota, który miałby go zgładzić. Gdyby nie ten mały szczególik, byłby pod wrażeniem planu tego ogromnego, mechanicznego pająka. Chętnie sam by takiego zbudował i korzystał z niego jak z zorda.

Pobieżnie przejrzał każde z akt, zatrzymując się na dłużej na tych Wade’a, którego sklasyfikowano jako dziewiąty poziom zagrożenia, drugi po Hulku, który miał równą dziesiątkę. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że dużo o nim wiedzą, bo było bardzo mało pytajników i pustych pół, ale większość tych informacji była bezużyteczna. Z wyjątkiem jednej, która zmroziła mu krew w żyłach. Tuż obok rubryki „słabości” widniało jego imię i nazwisko. Według Smythe’iego, Peter Parker był jedyną słabością Deadpoola.

Nie dziwiło go, że do tego doszli, w końcu jego tożsamość jako osobistego fotografa i przy tym chłopaka była powszechnie znana, ale i tak go to niepokoiło, bynajmniej nie ze względu na siebie, a na ciotkę. Jeśli wiedzieli o nim, to na pewno wiedzieli też o May. Jeśli zachcą zaatakować Deadpoola, uderzając w jego słabość, mogą to zrobić właśnie poprzez ciocię. Cały ten plan Kingpina polegający na zniszczeniu Avengers wyglądał coraz niebezpieczniej.

Peter skończył czytać akta w chwili, gdy do laboratorium wszedł Daredevil trzymający się ostrożnie za żebra.

\- Co ci się stało? – spytał Johnny.

\- On – odparł Matt i rzucił na podłogę Hammerheadem, którego ciągnął za sobą.

\- Co z Tombstonem? – zadał pytanie Peter, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Uciekł, wykorzystał Hammerheada, żeby odwrócić moją uwagę – wyjaśnił. – Jak wam poszło?

Peter wskazał na powalonych strażników, nim przypomniał sobie, że Matt przecież nie widzi. Ciągle o tym zapominał, po prostu nie był przyzwyczajony, że niewidoma osoba tak dobrze się porusza i nawet potrafi walczyć czy jeździć samochodem.

\- Sklepaliśmy tylu ilu się dało – odpowiedział Wade.

\- Dobrze, trzeba wezwać Avengers, muszą się tym zająć.

\- Ekhem, my jesteśmy Avengers – przypomniał i wskazał siebie i Petera. – Poza tym, już ich wezwałem – wyjawił, podrzucając swój komunikator. 

Czekając na przybycie pozostałych, zajęli się opatrywaniem rannych, żeby przypadkiem nie umarli w wyniku wykrwawienia. Upewnili się też, że żaden ze strażników nie wstanie i nie zacznie znowu do nich strzelać. Związali więc sporo osób, a ich uzbrojenie przenieśli w jedno miejsce. Johnny chciał je spalić, ale Wade stanął na jego drodze i mu nie pozwolił, zgarniając dla siebie trochę amunicji.

W końcu na miejscu pojawił się Kapitan, Tony i Sam, którym od razu zdali raport z całego zajścia.

\- Dobra robota, drużyno – pochwalił ich Steve.

\- Myślisz, że dadzą nam za to gwiazdę w Alei Gwiazd? – zapytał szeptem Wade.

\- Nie sądzę – odparł Peter. – Ale byłoby fajnie.

Podczas gdy Tony ucinał sobie pogawędkę z twórcą robotów, a Sam wydawał polecenia policji, która również przybyła na miejsce, Steve stanął przed ich zespołem i przyjrzał im się, szczególnie jemu i Deadpoolowi.

\- Czemu zamieniliście się na maski? – zapytał zmieszany.

Wade wyszczerzył się, co było widoczne, bo maska Petera nie zasłaniała do końca jego twarzy.

\- Sam infiltrowałem budynek, musieli widzieć co się dzieje – wyjaśnił Kapitanowi i przesunął go ostrożnie w lewo. – Możesz się nie ruszać przez chwilę? Dzięki. 

Razem z najemnikiem schowali się za żołnierzem i szybko wymienili maskami. Peter pilnował, by zamiana trwała jak najszybciej, bo nie chciał się przypadkowo zdradzić.

\- Gotowi? – spytał Steve, a gdy przytaknęli, zaczął mówić. – Musze przyznać, niepokoi mnie ten plan Kingpina.

\- Wyluzuj, Cap – powiedział mu Tony, prowadząc ze sobą Smythe’iego, który ciskał piorunami z oczu w każdego, na kim zawiesił wzrok. Oprócz oczywistego gniewu, Peter dostrzegł jednak w jego oczach strach. Pewnie bał się o syna. – Mamy twórcę projektu. Ilu na świecie jest naukowców zdolnych do stworzenia robotów, które byłyby w stanie nas zniszczyć? Ja i… ja?

\- Goblin – dodał Peter. Może to paranoja przez niego przemawiała, ale był pewien, że Norman byłby w stanie wykorzystać potencjał procesorów, które Otto ukradł Tony’emu. 

Kapitan popatrzył na niego ze współczuciem. Czyli nie tylko on sam uważał się za paranoika, ale i reszta drużyny. Zwłaszcza że jego przypuszczenia się nie sprawdziły i to nie Goblin stał za wszystkim. Czuł się teraz jak głupek.

\- Goblin niedługo przestanie być zagrożeniem – powiedział z przekonaniem Tony. – Jak tylko się pokaże, to już go nie będzie.

\- Ten typ ma syna – przypomniał Wade. Musiał uważnie słuchać całej rozmowy z Kingpinem. – Nawet powiedział, że dokończy jego dzieło.

Smythe spanikował momentalnie.

\- Mój syn jest więźniem Kingpina – wyjaśnił przerażonym głosem. – On nie będzie niczemu winny, najpewniej zostanie do budowy zmuszony. Proszę, nie róbcie mu krzywdy, jest chory i…

\- Twój syn będzie z nami bezpieczny – zapewnił Steve, przerywając mu, nim zwrócił się do całej drużyny. – Trzeba zabezpieczyć wszystko, co tu jest. Żeby utrudnić Kingpinowi pracę jak tylko się da.

\- Na pewno mają kopie wszystkich danych – zauważył Tony. – Ja bym miał.

\- Nie możemy po prostu aresztować tego grubasa? – zapytał Johnny. – Spiderman wszystko nagrał kamerami w masce Deadpoola, mamy to na telefonie.

\- To za mały dowód – wyjaśnił ekspert od prawa w ich gronie. Matt podpierał się o Wade’a, wciąż trzymając się za żebra. Wyglądał słabo. – Co mamy na kamerach? Kingpina na ekranie komputera. Nawet najsłabszy prawnik go wybroni mówiąc, że to tylko jakiś program, żeby wrobić niewinnego filantropa. Co innego Tombstone. Jego można na podstawie tego nagrania aresztować, a ponieważ nie wie o nagraniu, może uda się go zaskoczyć. No i jest jeszcze Hammerhead, ale w porównaniu z Fiskiem oni obaj to tylko płotki i niczego to nie powstrzyma.

Daredevil był wyraźnie wściekły na to, że znowu nie udało mu się powstrzymać Kingpina. Jak długo już próbował go skazać? I czy kiedyś mu się w końcu uda? Peter chętnie by mu w tym pomógł, ale nie wiedział nawet jak.  

Policja uwijała się szybko, wyprowadzani byli kolejni strażnicy. Sam zabrał też Smythe’iego, zapewne do wieży Avengers. 

\- W najbliższych dniach trzeba będzie zwołać zebranie, żebyśmy mogli zdecydować, co należy robić dalej – stwierdził Steve, gdy tylko naukowiec zniknął z laboratorium. – Na razie raczej jesteśmy bezpieczni, ale od tej pory trzeba się mieć na baczności, jeśli Kingpin ma wobec nas takie plany. Obecność na spotkaniu obowiązkowa.

\- Zawsze chciałem wziąć udział w takim zebraniu i posmyrać cię stopą po nodze – wyznał Peterowi podekscytowany Wade.

\- Tony, zapamiętaj, żeby posadzić ich jak najdalej od siebie – zwrócił się do Starka Kapitan.

\- Gratulacje, DP, schrzaniłeś wszystko, zanim jeszcze się zaczęło – pochwalił go z uśmiechem Peter.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć, mam talent – przyznał wzruszając ramionami.

Steve i Tony pogratulowali im jeszcze raz dobrej akcji, po czym zmyli się, do sprzątnięcia całego bajzlu zostawiając tylko Sama. Zabrali ze sobą Daredevila, by go opatrzyć i udzielić pomocy medycznej. Matt wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Chyba nie tylko żebra ucierpiały podczas jego walki z Hammerheadem.

\- To była niezła zabawa – stwierdził Johnny, gdy zostali z nim sami. Chłopak podszedł do Deadpoola i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. – Muszę przyznać, Deadpool, że pracowało się z tobą lepiej, niż się spodziewałem.

Wade popatrzył na rękę podejrzliwie, a potem spojrzał na Petera, który zapewnił go skinieniem głowy, że to żadna podpucha. Najwyższy czas, by ci dwaj zakopali topór wojenny.

\- Aww, to słodkie – przyznał najemnik i uścisnął dłoń. – Dzięki. Wiesz co, też muszę się do czegoś przyznać. - Wade nagle pociągnął Johnny’ego do siebie. – Pracowanie z tobą było jeszcze gorsze niż się tego spodziewałem – wycedził i z odrazą odepchnął od siebie Storma.

Peter parsknął śmiechem, Deadpool to usłyszał i natychmiast zwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

\- Ja chcę być miły, a ty dalej nie odpuszczasz – prychnął Johnny. – Dlaczego to robisz?  

\- Dlatego! – wyjaśnił i wskazał Petera, który cały czas uśmiechnął się pod maską. – Bawi go to!

To prawda. Wade był dupkiem, ale to właśnie w nim kochał.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz. – Johnny skrzyżował ręce na piersi i popatrzył na Wade’a z niechęcią. – Powiem siostrze, że odrzuciłeś moją propozycje rozejmu.

\- O, dzidziuś idzie się poskarżyć mamusi? – zakpił najemnik, a Storm natychmiast rzucił się na niego z pięściami.

\- Ej, ej, dzieci, spokojnie! – powstrzymał ich Peter, stając pomiędzy nimi nim zdążyli do siebie dopaść. – Bo wyjmę pasa.

\- Obiecujesz? – ucieszył się Wade.

\- Ugh – jęknął z obrzydzeniem Johnny i ruszył do okna. – Daj mi kiedyś cynk, Spidey, to spotkamy się, gdy nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.

\- Właśnie tak, uciekaj! – zawołał za nim Wade, gdy Storm wyskoczył przez okno, przez które się tu wcześniej dostał.

\- Odpuść mu – poprosił Peter. – Chodźmy lepiej do domu.

\- Zgoda.

Nie wrócili do domu. Planowali, ale gdy Peter się przebrał, postanowili jednak wrócić do przerwanej randki. Siedzieli na mieście aż do wieczora nim w końcu ruszyli w drogę powrotną do swojego mieszkanka. Na piechotę. Z Dolnego Manhattanu. Szli dobrze ponad godzinę, ale nie nudzili się w swoim towarzystwie, nawet posiedzieli trochę na moście i sprawdzali, kto splunie dalej. Pogoda też sprzyjała spacerom, było nieco chłodno, ale nie na tyle, by było nieprzyjemnie.

Było już grubo po dziesiątej, gdy w końcu zbliżyli się porządnie do domu. Ulice w tej części Brooklynu były już praktycznie opustoszałe, byli więc jedynymi przechodniami idącymi chodnikiem, tylko od czasu do czasu minął ich jakiś samochód. Szli po jezdni, trzymając się za ręce, Wade nucił coś pod nosem i wymachiwał ich złączonymi dłońmi jak małe dziecko na spacerze z rodzicami. Peter musiał zagryzać zęby na wewnętrznej stronie policzka, by nie szczerzyć się przez całą drogę. Był tak cholernie szczęśliwy, że powoli nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Poza małym incydentem u Fantastycznej Czwórki, cały dzień był niezwykle udany i trochę było mu żal, że już się kończy. Z drugiej strony to oznaczało położenie się do łóżka z Wadem, więc też nie miał powodów do narzekań.

Deadpool wyleczył się już całkowicie ze wszystkich ran po kulach, jakich doświadczył podczas walki. Ręka też już przyrosła do reszty ciała, gdyby nie dziury w stroju, w ogóle nie można by się było zorientować, że coś mu się dzisiaj stało.

\- Dobrze się dzisiaj spisaliśmy, eh? – zapytał nagle Wade. Nie rozmawiali wcześniej o tych dwóch walkach z dzisiaj, byli zbyt zajęci randką. Na szczęście darowali sobie znowu burdel i postawili na coś bardziej klasycznego. Poszli do kina na dwa filmy, siedząc na sali dość niekonwencjonalnie, bo obaj rozłożyli się na oparciach foteli ostatniego rzędu i tak oglądali, dotykając się co jakiś czas stopami albo próbując się zepchnąć. Deadpoolowi ani razu się nie udało go zrzucić. Niech żyje przyczepność do wszelkich powierzchni.

\- Nawet bardzo dobrze – stwierdził z uśmiechem. – To poniekąd nasza pierwsza poważna misja jako Avengers.  

Wcześniejszych nie liczył, bo ani pościg z najemnikami, ani dorwanie Otto nie miało takiego kalibru jak ta walka w laboratorium, gdzie zmierzyli się z całą armią strażników, a wcześniej praktycznie we dwóch rozwalili całe stado robotów.

\- Dobry z nas duet.

\- A nawet kwartet.

Wade warknął, przypominając sobie o Johnnym.

\- Okej, DD mogę tolerować, bo pasuje do nas kolorystycznie…

\- Johnny też, gdy się zapali – zauważył.

\- Jego płomienie to bardziej oranż połączony z tycjanem i odrobiną marchewkowego.

\- Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć pomarańczowy – zauważył Peter.

\- Ha! Sam właśnie przyznałeś, że nie jest czerwony, ergo, ja wygrywam – ucieszył się. – Szkoda że obiecałem Sue, że nie zrobię mu krzywdy, bo bym go dzisiaj rozszarpał na drobne kawałeczki.

\- Nie wstyd by ci było bić słabszego?

\- W sumie… - Wade zastanowił się. – Nie. Ugh! Nienawidzę go tak bardzo, nawet jego głos jest irytujący. Daj mi kiedyś cynk, Spidey – przedrzeźnił go. – Dajcie spokój. Zachowuje się jak dziecko.

\- Ty też – zauważył.

\- Bardzo męskie dziecko! – sprostował.

Peter uśmiechnął się, po chwili mrużąc oczy, gdy usłyszał warkot silnika, a potem poczuł ostrzeżenie zmysłu. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to jakaś maszyna Kingpina, ale gdy odwrócili się z Wadem za siebie, zobaczyli wyjeżdżający zza rogu, pędzący w ich stronę motocykl, który… płonął?

Odskoczyli od siebie i przepuścili dziwny pojazd, z równie dziwnym kierowcą, który nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi tylko odjechał i zniknął za kolejnym zakrętem.

Peter i Wade podeszli znowu do siebie, gdy tylko płomienie zostawione przez motocykl zniknęły. Będąc jednakowo zaskoczonymi, popatrzyli w kierunku, w jakim odjechał motocyklista.  

\- Czy to był płonący motocykl? – zapytał najemnika. Był w szoku, pierwszy raz widział coś takiego. Czy to nowy mutant, a co najważniejsze, czy to przyjaciel czy wróg?  

\- Tak – przytaknął Wade.

\- Z płonącym gościem z czaszką zamiast głowy?

\- Tak.

\- Kto to u licha był? Scorpion z Mortal Kombat?

\- Szkieletor?

\- Bones?

\- Ze Stark Treka?! – zdziwił się.

\- Nie, z Quake’a.

\- Zawsze byłem bardziej fanem Grunta – wyznał. – Przypomina mi Logana. Ale Bones ze Star Treka z płonącą czachą byłby fajny. Chociaż myślę, że to był Nicolas Cage.

\- Wiem, że koleś ma zapadnięte oczy, ale chyba nie aż tak. Poza tym nie chciałbym żyć w świecie, w którym Nicolas Cage potrafi płonąć na zawołanie.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej to nie jest strój niedźwiedzia.

\- To wcale nie pomaga – zauważył. – Um… Nie powinniśmy go gonić, czy coś?

\- Ty pierwszy – powiedział Wade i popchnął go do przodu.

\- Nie, ty pierwszy – odparł i wycofał się, też popychając najemnika.

\- Nie, ty!

\- Ty!

\- Ty!

Kłócili się tak jeszcze kilka sekund, gdy poczuli jak coś kapnęło im na głowy. Spojrzeli w niebo, na którym zebrały się ciemne chmury. Po chwili całkiem się rozpadało.

\- No i masz swój deszcz – stwierdził i zdjął okulary, by niepotrzebnie nie zamokły. – Przynajmniej problem płonącego gościa chyba mamy z głowy – Peter posłał do nieba pocałunek. – Dzięki, Boże.

\- Nie bluźnij! – ostrzegł go Deadpool. – To na pewno robota Thora.

\- Stawiam na Posejdona.

\- Chcesz się znowu kłócić, eh?

\- I tak byś przegrał.

Ruszyli znowu do domu, tym razem trochę szybciej. Zaczęli żałować, że nie wrócili jednak na motocyklu, który został na mieście, bo już dawno byliby w domu i obserwowali deszcz z ciepłego mieszkania, a tymczasem mokli.

Peter popatrzył na Deadpoola, który co chwilę otrząsał się z nadmiaru wody niczym pies. Nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło, ale zdjął z siebie bluzę i nałożył ją najemnikowi na głowę, by tak nie mókł. Wade popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, po czym uśmiechnął się pod maską.

\- Co? – zapytał Peter, podwijając rękawy stroju, by ukryć je pod rękawami t-shirta.

Najemnik rzucił się niespodziewanie na niego i powalił na ziemię. Wpadli wprost do kałuży, która już zebrała się na ulicy.

\- To było takie słodkie – wyznał Wade, tuląc się do niego.

\- Dusisz mnie – poinformował go i zaczął napierać na jego ramiona. – Złaź ze mnie, ty klocu.

\- To wszystko mięśnie, skarbie – pochwalił się, ale posłusznie zszedł, pomagając mu wstać.

Obaj byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki, gdy wreszcie dotarli do domu, zostawiając na korytarzu mokre ślady. Peterowi przypomniał się jeden z ich patroli sprzed miesięcy. Tak jak wtedy, tak i teraz wrzucili mokre rzeczy do zlewu w kuchni i do umywalki w łazience.

Wade zorganizował im obu suche ręczniki, którymi zaczęli się wycierać. Peterowi w szczególności zależało na szybkim wyschnięciu, bo nie chciał się rozchorować, a nie był pewny jak skuteczna jest jego regeneracja i czy też potrafiła niszczyć wirusy i bakterie jak ta najemnika.

\- Pójdę wziąć ciepły prysznic – poinformował. Może było to trochę bez sensu, bo dopiero co się wytarł, a poza tym deszcz powinien zadziałać jako naturalny prysznic, ale był pewien, że nowojorskiej deszczówki nie powinno się pić nawet umierając z pragnienia, a co dopiero wykorzystywać ją do kąpieli.

\- Dobry pomysł, ja zrobię nam kolację – zaoferował Wade. On nie musiał się martwić czymś takim jak zanieczyszczenia w wodzie. Wszystkie szkodliwe rzeczy pewnie zostały zniszczone nim zdążyły zaszkodzić skórze. Szczęściarz.  

\- Świetny pomysł – stwierdził. Ostatnie co jedli to popcorn, ale nie było go znowuż tak dużo, by dostarczyć im potrzebnych kalorii po dwóch walkach. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że to co jedli w burdelu spalili już podczas seksu, więc przez większość dnia chodzili o pustych żołądkach.

\- Nie spiesz się więc, siedź tam z godzinę, a ja coś upichcę!

\- Godzinę? Chcesz jeść kolacje o północy? – zaśmiał się i odrzucił ręcznik, którym się okrywał, by się nie przeziębić. Był nagi, ale Wade tylko rzucił na niego pobieżnie wzrokiem, nim ruszył do sypialni, by samemu się ubrać.

\- O północy, przy blasku księżyca – doprecyzował. Przechodząc obok Petera zatrzymał się, złapał go za dłoń i pocałował ją szarmancko. Zaczerwienił się na ten gest, ale głównie przez fakt, że obaj nie mieli nic na sobie.

\- Jak sobie nakleisz coś na okno, to będziesz miał księżyc – zauważył, wyglądając przez okno w niebo, które całkowicie było zasnute chmurami. – Okej, lecę, masz godzinę.

Pocałował jeszcze szybko najemnika i schował się w łazience, od razu wchodząc pod prysznic i odkręcając jak najcieplejszą wodę, tak gorącą, że gdyby miała odrobinę wyższą temperaturę, to by go parzyło.

Westchnął, gdy tylko znalazł się pod ciepłym strumieniem i przez kilka minut po prostu tak stał, rozkoszując się wodą. Dopiero później zaczął się powoli myć. Zauważył wtedy, że nie wyszedł z walki tak zupełnie bez szwanku. Miał trochę siniaków, ale już bledły. Przynajmniej go nie postrzelili, zwykłe sińce mógł przecierpieć.

Siedział pod prysznicem jak najdłużej, by dać Deadpoolowi jak najwięcej czasu na przygotowanie kolacji, ale choć woda była przyjemna, po pewnym czasie miał jej dość. Zakręcił więc wreszcie prysznic i wyszedł, zauważając że na toalecie czekają na niego czyste ciuchy. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy Wade je tu wniósł, choć najemnik pewnie z dobrych kilka minut po prostu stał w progu i się na niego gapił. Już raz go tak przyłapał, omal nie dostał wtedy zawału.

Ubrany w pachnące praniem ubrania, wyszedł z łazienki i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie Wade już czekał z kolacją.

\- No nareszcie, myślałem, że już się utopiłeś – powiedział i wskazał mu krzesło. – Siadaj, siadaj, podano do stołu.

Peter usiadł na wskazanym miejscu z uśmiechem i popatrzył na talerz przed sobą, podczas gdy najemnik wyciągnął wino z lodówki i zaczął je nalewać do dwóch kieliszków. Skądś nawet wygrzebał jakąś świeczkę i postawił ją na środku stołu. Wszystko to miało na pewno więcej smaku niż pokoik w burdelu. Nie potrzebował nie wiadomo ile romantyzmu w ich życiu, ale ten który panował tu teraz, bardzo mu się podobał. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, a jego klatkę piersiową zalała fala radości.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał ciekawsko i dzióbnął widelcem mięso na talerzu.

\- Wątróbka z bobem, a do tego pyszne Chiantii – odpowiedział, a Peter szybko odsunął od siebie talerz.

\- Mam nadzieję, że żartujesz – powiedział, patrząc podejrzliwie na najemnika, który zajął swoje miejsce. Pozostałe były puste, Deadpool pozbył się nawet Jacka.

\- W żadnym wypadku, to prawdziwa wątroba – zapewnił i uniósł kieliszek z winem. – Zdrowie.

Peter mu nie odpowiedział, zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w mięso, które podejrzanie wyglądało jak ludzka wątroba. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd Wade by ją miał, ale to przecież Wade, z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

\- Błagam, powiedz że nie ludzka – poprosił znowu.

\- Ciężko by ją było zdobyć bez zabijania, którego się już nie tykam – zauważył Deadpool, a Peterowi spadł kamień z serca. – Na szczęście moja była pod ręką. – Najemnik uniósł do góry sweter, który miał na sobie i pokazał leczącą się szramę na wysokości żeber, dokładnie tam, gdzie znajdowała się wątroba. – W razie czego mógłby też pójść do handlarzy organami i… Ej, wracaj! To wołowa wątroba!

Peter poderwał się ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do okna, które uchylił, by nawdychać się świeżego powietrza. Nie miał pojęcia, co go bardziej zemdliło, perspektywa jedzenia ludzkiej wątroby, czy perspektywa jedzenia wątroby Wade’a, który podszedł do niego powoli, a minę miał taką, że chyba był świadomy tego, że mógł trochę przegiąć. 

\- Chyba mi nie uwierzyłeś, eh? – zapytał zmartwiony i pochylił się, by go pocałować.

\- Nie całuj mnie chyba że chcesz, żebym zwymiotował ci do ust – ostrzegł. Teraz to on żartował, bo mdłości już mu przeszły. Dokuczały mu tylko przez moment, zanim jeszcze najemnik zapewnił, że to na talerzu, to wątroba zwierzęcia.

\- Ew – skomentował i objął Petera w pasie, opierając sobie jego głowę na piersi, co było trochę niewygodne biorąc pod uwagę ich nikłą różnicę wzrostu. – To zbyt pojebane nawet jak na mnie. Możemy spróbować?!

Odsunął się i skinął na Deadpoola palcem, by przysunął się bliżej. Gdy ten to zrobił, szybko chwycił go za nos i wykręcił go. Wade kwiknął z bólu i wyrwał się natychmiast.

\- Ała! – poskarżył się. – Za co to?

Peter zasyczał niczym Hannibal i wrócił do stołu, z popiskującym na pokaz Wadem.

\- To na czym skończyliśmy, chyba na jakimś toaście? – Spojrzał jeszcze raz na talerz. Od razu lepiej wyglądało całe danie, gdy wiedziało się czyja jest wątroba. – Zaraz, a to nacięcie na ciele?

\- Część żartu – odparł szczerząc się.

\- Jesteś nienormalnym człowiekiem – stwierdził śmiejąc się.

\- Jestem też miłością twojego życia – przypomniał, rumieniąc się nieznacznie.

\- To też – zgodził się, czując motyle w brzuchu. Drżącą dłonią uniósł w górę kieliszek z winem. Wade na pewno zauważył te nerwy, bo uśmiechnął się. – Za dzisiejszy sukces.

Naprawdę był dumny z tego, co udało im się dzisiaj osiągnąć. Gdyby tak jeszcze udało się załatwić Kingpina, ale żeby to zrobić będą musieli się naprawdę wysilić. Ale co to dla nich? Razem mogą wszystko.

Skończyli kolację tuż przed północą i opróżnili przy tym całą butelkę wina, ale obaj nie odczuli wypicia alkoholu. Wade i bez tego często zachowywał się jak po kilku głębszych.

\- Skąd w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś przepis na to danie? – spytał Peter, gdy zmywali wspólnie naczynia. W tle leciała jakaś muzyka, którą Wade włączył.  

\- Jest cała strona poświęcona przepisom Hannibala – odpowiedział. – Mogę ci jeszcze kilka ugotować.

\- Jak nie będziesz żartował, że to ludzkie mięso, to proszę bardzo.

\- Oj daj spokój, to było zabawne przecież – zauważył i trącił Petera łokciem.

\- Tak zabawne jak masowy mord.

\- Mnie to bawi – wyznał i wzruszył ramionami.

\- A ciocia zawsze mi mówiła, żebym znalazł sobie jakąś miłą dziewczynę – westchnął i po chwili krzyknął, gdy poczuł na karku lodowate od wody dłonie Wade’a. – Już nie żyjesz!

Deadpool rzucił się do ucieczki, a Peter ruszył za nim, przeskakując nad stołem, by jak najbardziej zmniejszyć dystans.

\- Jestem niewinny! – krzyknął najemnik, chowając się za kanapą.

\- Jesteś winny tylu rzeczy, że spędziłbym całą wieczność wyliczając te winy, bo ciągle dodawałbyś nowe do kolekcji!

Chciał okrążyć kanapę i dostać się do Wade’a, ale ten uciekał gdy tylko robił krok w jego stronę.

\- To nie były moje ręce! – obiecał.

\- A czyje, ducha? Niewidzialnego człowieka?

\- Sue jest niewidzialna! – przypomniał i pisnął, gdy Peter prawie go złapał.

\- Za to ty zaraz będziesz martwy.

Deadpool wycofał się, gdy Peter przeskoczył przez kanapę, by go dopaść. Umknął mu w ostatniej chwili.

\- To tylko woda! – usprawiedliwiał się, cały czas uciekając.

\- A to tylko morderstwo, wracaj tu!

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo ganiali się w kółko, ale Wade nagle zatrzymał się, a Peter wpadł na jego plecy.

\- Chyba nie na tym polega pościg – zauważył i popatrzył na najemnika, który podszedł do sprzętu grającego i zwiększył głośność.

\- Uwielbiam tę piosenkę! – wyjaśnił, widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Petera, który po chwili rozpoznał melodię, choć brzmiała trochę inaczej niż pamiętał. To musiał być jakiś cover.  

\- Czy to Powerline? – zapytał podekscytowany.

\- Tak! Zrobię głośniej.

\- Nie, Wade, czekaj, pobudzisz sąsiadów!          

Uwielbiał Powerline’a, ale to nie znaczy, że chciał rozwścieczyć sąsiadów. Wade jednak miał to gdzieś. Patrząc mu w oczu, z premedytacją pogłośnił znów muzykę, a potem jeszcze otworzył drzwi, by na pewno wszyscy słyszeli. Peter aż musiał zasłonić uszy, choć to nie pomogło na basy, które czuł w żołądku i całej reszcie ciała. Mimo to nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy jego chłopak zaczął z pasją śpiewać i tańczyć.

Peter przysiadł na kanapie i śmiał się, widząc ruchy taneczne najemnika i jego zaangażowanie w to wszystko. Już nawet nie przejmował się sytuacją sąsiadów, po prostu cieszył się, że Wade dobrze się bawi próbując jego rozśmieszyć coraz bardziej.

\- Zatańcz ze mną, Petey! – zachęcił go, przekrzykując muzykę. – I zaśpiewaj, wiem, że znasz słowa!

\- O nie, nie, mnie w to nie wciągaAAJ!

Deadpool ściągnął go za rękę z kanapy i porwał do tańca tuż przed końcem piosenki. Przywierając do siebie ciałami, przemieszczali się po całym salonie. Wciąż się śmiejąc, Peter pokręcił głową. Wade uwielbiał śpiewać, uwielbiał tańczyć i wygłupiać się. A on uwielbiał robić to samo razem z nim. Znając swoje możliwości głosowe, zaczął tylko nieśmiało śpiewać, nawet się nie zbliżając do skali głosu Wade’a, ale gdy ten tylko zobaczył, że nie śpiewa już sam, uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął tańczyć oraz śpiewać z jeszcze większym zapałem.

Peter ani na chwilę nie przestawał patrzeć w roziskrzone oczy Deadpoola, ale w końcu odwrócił wzrok, gdy coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. Odwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi, gdzie na korytarzu stał Flash, zapewne zainteresowany tym całym panującym hałasem. Peter natychmiast się zarumienił, gdy Thompson zobaczył ich w takiej chwili. Dalej się uśmiechając, oparł brodę na ramieniu Wade’a i schował twarz w jego szyi. Zanim spuścił Flasha z oczu, zobaczył jeszcze jak ten się uśmiecha.

Znał ten uśmiech, widział go już niejednokrotnie w przeszłości. Thompson uśmiechał się tak, gdy zobaczył coś, co mógłby wykorzystać do dokuczania komuś. Ale było w tym uśmiechu coś jeszcze, coś jakby rozczulenie. Wade chyba nie zauważył, że są obserwowani, bo śpiewał dalej w najlepsze.  

\- _If we listen to each other’s heart, we’ll find we’re never too far apart!_ – Gdy tańczyli obok drzwi, Peter szybko je zamknął i znów popatrzył w oczy swojemu chłopakowi. – _And maybe love is the reason why for the first time ever, we’re seein’it eye to eye!_

Piosenka skończyła się niedługo potem i była to najwyraźniej ostatnia na płycie, bo nic potem już nie leciało. Zatrzymali się na środku salonu i ciężko dysząc, patrzyli sobie w oczy, wciąż przylegając do siebie tak ciasno, jak tylko się dało. Peter był tak nabuzowany tym krótkim tańcem, że cały drżał, a gdy całkowicie przypadkowo poruszył biodrami, zdał sobie sprawę, że obaj są podnieceni. Wade uśmiechnął się, Peter też i chwilę później pocałował najemnika, nie zwlekając z pogłębieniem pocałunku.

\- Łóżko – wysapał, kierując Wade’a w stronę sypialni i starając się, by nie rozdzielać się z nim za bardzo.

\- Nie, to moje usta – poprawił nim znów go pocałował.

\- Idź do łóżka – doprecyzował i popchnął Deadpoola na posłanie, szybko wchodząc tam za nim.

\- Nie masz dość po dzisiejszym? – zapytał z uśmieszkiem, pozwalając się rozebrać ze swetra.

\- Ciebie nigdy nie mam dość – odparł i znów go pocałował, głodny namiętności, dlatego niechętnie przerwał na chwilę, by jeszcze coś powiedzieć: - Ale tym razem ja jestem na górze – oznajmił i ułożył się między nogami najemnika, nim założył je sobie obie na biodra. Wade natychmiast skrzyżował stopy i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, ręką kierując do kolejnego pocałunku.

\- Mmm, możesz być gdziekolwiek chcesz, skarbie, tylko może najpierw nas obu rozbierz zanim zamkniesz się na dobre pomiędzy moimi nogami, eh? – zapytał i popatrzył sugestywnie na ich spodnie.

\- Oh, racja –zmieszał się, nim wyswobodził się spomiędzy nóg najemnika i pozbył się całkowicie ich ubrań. Gdy już obaj byli nadzy, wrócił na swoje miejsce i znów się całowali, aż zaczęło im brakować tchu, a ciała domagały się wzajemnego dotyku. 

Po wszystkim musieli wziąć prysznic, a Peter był dodatkowo kompletnie wyczerpany, ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Ziewając przytulił się do piersi Deadpoola i westchnął zadowolony. To był naprawdę wspaniały dzień, a wciąż mieli przed sobą wiele podobnych jeśli nawet nie lepszych. Byli dopiero na początku trwania związku, jeszcze tyle przed nimi.

\- Wade? – zapytał sennym głosem. Deadpool jeszcze nie spał, sprawdzał coś w Internecie w telefonie, drugą ręką, tą która dzisiaj tak wiele wycierpiała, gładząc Petera po odsłoniętym brzuchu.

\- Tak, Petey?

\- Myślisz, że zawsze będziemy tu mieszkać? – Nie miał pojęcia skąd nadeszły te myśli o wyprowadzce, skoro dopiero co to mieszkanie stało się ich wymarzonym, ale to chyba normalne, że pary się przeprowadzają na przestrzeni całego wspólnego życia?

\- Ale gdzie, w Nowym Jorku, Stanach, w Ameryce?

\- No tutaj, na Brooklynie – doprecyzował. Może Wade chciałby mieszkać gdzieś indziej, może nawet w Kanadzie. Pewnie miło by mu było wrócić do ojczyzny. Peterowi coś takiego byłoby nie w smak. Kochał Nowy Jork i chętnie by tu został do końca życia.

\- Co to za różnica? – zapytał i rzucił telefonem na stertę ciuchów, która leżała na podłodze. Teraz, gdy nie był już zajęty telefonem, popatrzył na zaspanego Petera. – Źle ci tutaj?

\- Nie, wprost przeciwnie, tak sobie tylko myślę późną porą – odparł i znów ziewnął. Wade zaśmiał się pod nosem. 

\- Widać, że jesteś śpiący – zauważył i z czułością przeczesał mu włosy.

\- A ty nie chciałbyś mieszkać gdzieś indziej? Nawet nie tyle co w innym okręgu, co w innym kraju?

\- Nie zamartwiaj się takimi rzeczami, Petey – poradził mu. – Mogę mieszkać nawet na Księżycu, jeśli ty będziesz tam ze mną.

\- Nie mogę się nie martwić – zauważył, czując jak robi mu się ciepło na sercu po słowach Wade’a. – Wiele rzeczy może się wydarzyć, może się zdarzyć, że będziemy musieli się przeprowadzić albo jeszcze coś innego.

\- Ale ty masz problemy – westchnął najemnik i obrócił ich, tak że teraz przygniatał Petera do łóżka. Czuł oddech najemnika na swoim karku, gdzie po chwili go pocałował. – Będzie dobrze.

\- Skąd wiesz?

Do tej pory nie rozmawiali o tym czego konkretnie oczekują od tego związku i co zrobią, jak pojawią się jakieś niedogodności.

\- Bo jesteśmy razem, a wszystko inne, to tylko pierdoły – zauważył. Teraz to on ziewnął i to tak mocno, że aż strzeliła mu żuchwa. – Śpij teraz i nie filozofuj. Ten rozdział i tak już się dłuży.

\- Okej – przytaknął i zamknął oczy, usypiany ciepłem drugiego ciała i spokojnym oddechem najemnika.

Wade miał rację, nie ma co gdybać. Co by się nie wydarzyło, gdzie by nie mieszkali za rok czy dwa, co by na nich nie czekało po drodze i jaki by nie był oficjalny status ich związku, poradzą sobie ze wszystkim. Tak jak poradzili sobie dzisiaj z robotami. Byli duetem nie do powstrzymania – czy to jako Peter i Wade, czy Spiderman i Deadpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiecie co? Dobrze że podzieliłam ten rozdział i zdecydowałam się napisać drugą część oddzielnie, bo inaczej całość miałaby 90 stron. Tyle to nie miały kiedyś nawet moje inne historie w całości :D Przez ten podział wracamy też do 27 rozdziałów, więcej zmian nie przewiduję. *sprawdza opis następnego rozdziału*. Okej, może się to jeszcze zmienić :D
> 
> Tak czy siak, to jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów, które przyszło mi pisać. Opisywanie sprzeczek Wade'a i Johnny'ego było bardzo przyjemne, podobnie jak współpracy Spidermana i Deadpoola w czasie walki. Dobrze było też znów opisywać Matta w akcji. Dużo się działo, było trochę romansu, akcji, a nawet ociupinkę dramy w laboratorium Reeda, więcej naszego ulubionego najemnika w porównaniu z poprzednim rozdziałem. No i oczywiście jak zwykle nawiązania do popkultury i burzenie czwartej ściany. Deadpool ze mną rozmawia, to niepokojące :D  
> Moim ulubionym momentem do pisania było chyba wspólne jedzenie makaronu i tańczenie do "Eye to Eye". Ale ja do muzyki w ogóle mam słabość, spodziewajcie się jej więcej w następnym rozdziale :D A jakby ktoś był ciekawy wersji piosenki, której słuchałam, to może jej posłuchać tutaj: youtube.com/watch?v=RCOJqWrsl1s
> 
> Kingpin to zawsze była postać, którą chciałam opisać, ale nigdy nie miałam okazji. Teraz co prawda nie odegrał wielkiej roli i nawet nie pojawił się we własnej osobie, ale cieszę się, że mogłam zacząć go tworzyć i umieszczać w moim świecie. Dobrze go pamiętam z kreskówki, która kiedyś leciała na Fox Kids/Jetix, więc wzoruję się głównie na nim. 
> 
> Rozczarowani zaciemnieniem tuż przed scenami seksu? Nie lękajcie się, na pewno zobaczycie jeszcze dwie w tej historii, w tym jedną już w przyszłym rozdziale. Obie to - mam nadzieję - prawdziwe petardy, starałam się jak nigdy, bo dodatkowo zmieniłam podejście do ich opisywania ;)
> 
> Ciekawostka dla tych, którzy nie czytają komiksu Spideypoola, Itsy Bitsy to prawdziwa postać. To kobieta, która po podaniu jej połączonego DNA Wade'a i Petera zyskała niesamowitą siłę, szybkość i regenerację lepszą nawet od tej tego pierwszego. W dodatku ma niebieską skórę, kilka par oczu, osiem kończyn i mówi na chłopaków "daddy", co nawet Deadpoola trochę przeraża :D Miała pomóc w skorumpowaniu duszy Petera, ale Wade wziął na siebie jej morderstwo, tym samym poświęcając cały swój dotychczasowy wysiłek w nie zabijaniu i status członka Avengers, by Petera uratować. Jeśli to nie jest miłość, to nie wiem co nią jest. Make it canon, Marvel, I'm begging you!
> 
> PS Może spróbuję kiedyś napisać dziwny mpreg z udziałem pajęczych dzieci, ale niczego nie obiecuję xD


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam się zmieścić w dniu premiery nowej części Avengers, ale nie zdążyłam :D Jutro idę do kina, kierownik puszcza mnie wcześniej z pracy, żebym na pewno zdążyła na seans, taki jest dobry. Oby mi tylko nie zaspoilerował niczego :D Film na pewno będzie dobry, ale nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że i tak się rozczaruję. Za bardzo się przyzwyczaiłam do moich prac i będzie mi brakować Wade'a u boku Petera. W Homecoming też mi go brakowało. Gdyby tylko Disney wziął się za Foxa wcześniej... No cóż, może kiedyś :D
> 
> Uwaga, rozdział może zawierać trochę cringe'u, a już na pewno zawiera scenę seksu i masę lukru na koniec, przygotujcie torebki na wymioty ;)

\- Muszę powiedzieć, Peter, że jak tak dalej będziemy razem pracować, to nie tylko odzyskam rękę, ale i będziemy mogli odtwarzać wiele innych komórek praktycznie od zera – pochwalił doktor Connors, gdy Peter odkładał jedną z jaszczurek do jej terrarium.

\- Nie robię nie wiadomo czego – zauważył zawstydzony.

\- Nie bądź taki skromny, twoje pomysły otwierają mi oczy – komplementował dalej naukowiec. – Jesteś naprawdę uzdolnionym młodzieńcem, w dodatku całą swoją wiedzę czerpiesz tylko z artykułów i książek. Powinieneś rozważyć studiowanie biochemii, bo masz talent.

\- Taki mam plan – odparł i podszedł do sowich notatek, które robił przez te kilka godzin stażu. – Chciałem najpierw zobaczyć jak będę sobie radził z jednym kierunkiem, ale od przyszłego roku pewnie będę studiować dwa jednocześnie.

Wiedział, że to bardzo ambitny plan i może być ciężko ze względu na bycie Spidermanem, ale przy odpowiednim zagospodarowaniu czasu powinien dać radę. Pieniądze też nie będą problemem. Trochę będzie mu głupio korzystać z forsy Wade’a, ale czy miał inny wybór chcąc studiować dwa kierunku jednocześnie?

\- Miło mi to słyszeć. – Connors uśmiechnął się do niego i poklepał po ramieniu. – Jak już zaczniesz studiować biochemię, moje badania powinny ruszyć z kopyta. Naprawdę, Peter, nie wiesz jeszcze wszystkiego, w wielu sprawach jesteś wciąż całkowicie zielony, ale twój sposób myślenia, rozwiązywania problemów i szukania odpowiedzi tam, gdzie nikt inny by na to nie wpadł, robią wrażenie. Ani się obejrzymy, a połączymy ludzkie DNA z tym zwierzęcia.

Peter zarumienił się od tych wszystkich komplementów i uśmiechnął, ale był to trochę smutny uśmiech. Doktor Connors szukał czegoś, co miał właśnie przed oczami. Gdyby nie to, że nie mógł wyjawić swojej tajemnicy ani nie wiedział jak dokładnie DNA pająka połączyło się z jego, wykorzystałby to do pomocy mężczyźnie.

Podczas wspólnej pracy, gdy odkrywali coś nowego albo wyniki wychodziły negatywne, widział jak doktor Connors dotyka z melancholią miejsca, gdzie powinna być jego druga ręka. Chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to robi, ale on jak najbardziej i robiło mu się żal mężczyzny.

To było niesprawiedliwe. Ile już lat Connors szukał sposobu na odzyskanie ręki? Ile czasu i wysiłku poświęcił, by pomóc nie tylko sobie, ale i wielu ofiarom wypadków, które straciły różne kończyny? Ile pieniędzy pochłonęły badania, które jak dotąd prowadziły do nikąd? Zbyt dużo, oto ile. Tymczasem taki psychol jak Norman trafił praktycznie za pierwszym razem i nawet nie wiedział jaka żyła złota mu się trafiła. Nigdy nie słyszał o tym pająku w naukowych czasopismach, Oscopr nigdy się nim nie pochwaliło tylko umieściło w zamknięciu, bo śmiercionośna broń była ważniejsza. Gdyby tamtego dnia razem z Wadem nie uwolnili tamtego pająka, pewnie do teraz siedziałby bezużytecznie w terrarium.

Z drugiej strony to dobrze, że Norman był takim ignorantem, bo gdyby zyskał tę samą moc, co Peter, mogłoby być niebezpiecznie. Dalej mogło, jeśli ten szaleniec dokonywał zapisków podczas mutowania kątnika. Oby nie, pomyślał.

Gdyby nie ryzykował bezpieczeństwem cioci, z wielką chęcią pomógłby teraz Connorsowi, udostępnił  swoją krew i pozwolił przeprowadzić badania nad DNA, by można było podobną rzecz zrobić z jaszczurką. Martwiło go tylko jak by się to skończyło. Jeśli ugryzienie zmutowanego pająka dawało nadludzkie umiejętności, co oprócz szybkiej regeneracji utraconej kończyny dawałoby ugryzienie zmutowanej jaszczurki?  Najbezpieczniejsza opcją byłoby poeksperymentować na regeneracji Wade’a, ale ten nigdy by się na to nie zgodzi. Peter nawet by go o coś takiego nie poprosił. Nie mógłby mu tego zrobić.

Pozostało im więc dalej pracować nad jaszczurkami i liczyć na przełom. Może za parę lat im się uda, zwłaszcza jeśli zacznie studiować biochemię. Może.

\- Dziękuję, doktorze Connors – powiedział, mimo wszystko ucieszony z komplementów. – Z pana ust to wiele znaczy.

\- Pan Stark ma szczęście, że na ciebie trafił – pochwalił go znowu. – Zajdziesz kiedyś bardzo daleko, Peter.

\- Na to liczę.

Od dawna o tym marzył, a teraz jeszcze dostał więcej niż kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażał. Ben byłby dumny. 

Myślenie o wuju trochę go przybiło. Nie minęło tak wiele czasu od jego śmierci, a on praktycznie za nim nie tęsknił. Czy to normalne, że tak łatwo przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego? Miał wrażenie, że ciocia do tej pory to przeżywa. Z drugiej strony ona nie miała na głowie tyle co on – chłopak, studia, staż, patrole. To wszystko zaprzątało mu głowę i nie pamiętał przez to o wuju. Powinien w najbliższym czasie odwiedzić jego grób, nie pamiętał kiedy robił to ostatnio, ale na pewno dawno temu. Może wybierze się jeszcze dzisiaj.

Razem z doktorem Connorsem opuścili laboratorium, zamykając je za sobą na trzy spusty, by wszystkie badania były bezpieczne. Mężczyzna też już na dzisiaj skończył, bo jak sam się pochwalił z samego rana, razem z żoną szli na kolację z okazji czternastej rocznicy ślubu. Peter życzył im miłego dnia, zastanawiając się jednocześnie jak wyglądałaby jego i Wade rocznica ślubu. Albo w ogóle związku. Do tego jednak jeszcze mieli trochę czasu, dopiero w marcu przypadała ich rocznica. Ekscytował się na samą myśl, będą musieli zrobić coś niesamowitego, żeby to uczcić. Bo co do tego, że będą jeszcze razem, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Chyba musiałby umrzeć, żeby ktoś ich teraz rozdzielił na dobre.

Przebierając się, Peter zastanawiał się czy nie wyjść gdzieś z przyjaciółmi, skoro wspólny czas z Wadem zaliczył już wczoraj. Ostatnio dobrze się bawili, mógłby znowu zaprosić Flasha, z którym znowu biegał dzisiaj rano przed stażem. Przez całą drogę Thompson paplał na przemian o Spidermanie i rozprawie, która zakończyła się odsiadką jego ojca. Dostał dziesięć lat. Mało jak na to co robił, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie było dowodów na to, że znęcanie się trwało całe dzieciństwo Flasha, więc jego ojciec będzie siedział tylko za próbę morderstwa. Szkoda, że nie poprosił Matta o pomoc. Może on wsadziłby go na więcej, a tak Flash będzie musiał się pilnować, gdy dziesięć lat minie.

Postanowił, umówi się gdzieś z przyjaciółmi. Zadzwonił w czasie jazdy windą do MJ, ale ta dość długo nie odbierała. Gdy już miał rezygnować, w końcu usłyszał jej głos.

\- Co tam, tygrysie? – zapytał radosnym głosem.

\- Hej, MJ – przywitał się. – Masz ochotę gdzieś wyjść? Mam wolny cały dzień.

\- Przykro mi, Pete, ale pomagam cioci – odmówiła niechętnie. – Innym razem, okej?

\- Okej, nie ma sprawy – odparł nieco zawiedziony. Nie zamierzał jednak narzekać mając w pamięci to, jak jeszcze niedawno to on ciągle odmawiał. – Spróbuję jeszcze z Harrym.

\- Nie wiem czy będzie miał czas, ale spróbuj.

\- Co to niby miało znaczyć? – zapytał podejrzliwie, ale Mary Jane już się rozłączyła. – Dziwne.

Tak jak postanowił, spróbował też skontaktować się z Harrym. Był mu coś winien za to, że tak się od siebie oddalili. Może jeszcze nie było za późno, by to naprawić, choć zanim wybrał numer przyjaciela, już czuł niechęć do swojego pomysłu. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty spotykać się z Harrym w pojedynkę. Gdyby MJ była z nimi, okej, ale sam na sam? W ogóle się nie cieszył na taką możliwość, choć w szkole średniej nie mógł się doczekać każdego dnia spędzonego z przyjacielem.

Chyba jednak było za późno na naprawę, czy może raczej nie powinien tego naprawiać, gdy wyraźnie był ku temu niechętny i tylko się zmuszał, czego doskonałym dowodem było odetchnięcie z ulgą, gdy Harry w ogóle nie odebrał i po chwili przysłał mu wiadomość, że jest zajęty i nie może rozmawiać.

\- Zajęty, co? – powiedział na głos, odkładając komórkę do kieszeni spodni. – Coś mi mówi, że MJ wcale nie zajmuje się ciocią. Ugh, zaczynam gadać do siebie jak Wade.

Dzisiaj rano Deadpool rozmawiał sam ze sobą dobre dziesięć minut. Gdyby nie to, że miał go wtedy w zasięgu wzroku, uznałby że najemnik rozmawia z kimś innym, bo nawet głos miał inny, gdy odpowiadał na zadawane przez siebie pytania.

Takie długie rozmowy nie zdarzały się zbyt często, ale gdy już miały miejsce, Peter zastanawiał się, czy Wade nie stara się przypadkiem tego kontrolować w jego obecności. Był ciekawy jak często mówi do samego siebie, gdy nie było go w pobliżu, by akurat go podsłuchać.

Skoro nikt nie chciał się z nim spotkać – z Flasha zrezygnował, nie chciało mu się wracać po niego tak daleko – Peter postanowił chociaż pogadać z Gwen przez telefon, o tej porze powinna być już po zajęciach. Wybrał jej numer, ale nie odebrała. Westchnął poirytowany. Dawno nie rozmawiali póki co nie zapowiadało się na zmianę.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak ruszyć w miasto sam, na sieci. Przebrał się szybko w bezpiecznym miejscu i zaczął huśtać, ciesząc się słoneczną pogodą i wiatrem, który czuł na sobie przemieszczając się między budynkami. Uwielbiał latać po mieście, tylko przebywanie z Wadem było lepsze niż to, gdy nie przejmując się niczym mknął w powietrzu, mając pod sobą tętniące życiem ulice.

Chyba spędzi tu resztę dnia. Popatroluje sobie, zrelaksuje się, po prostu się zabawi i wykorzysta wolne popołudnie i nacieszy się swoim wspaniałym życiem.

Zdążył tylko trochę oddalić się od wieży Avengers, gdy jego uwagę zwróciło kilka samochodów policyjnych zaparkowanych pod jednym z wieżowców mieszkalnych. Zaciekawiony zniżył lot i wylądował na latarni tuż obok. Wokół samochodów zebrał się spory tłumek reporterów, Peter dostrzegł wśród nich Brocka i kilku innych pracowników Bugle’a. Korciło go, by też dołączyć, ale nie chciał bardziej denerwować Eddiego, który najwyraźniej zorganizował sobie nowy aparat.

Czekał tak jakieś dwie minuty nim w końcu z budynku wyprowadzono pod eskortą SWAT’u Tombstone’a. Matt działał szybko, zaledwie dzisiaj rano wysłał mu mailem nagranie z maski Deadpoola, a ten już wysłał je policji, a co dziwniejsze, rzeczona policja już wydała nakaz aresztowania. Chyba bardzo im zależało na złapaniu ludzi Kingpina.

Tombstone nie protestował, gdy go wyprowadzano, szedł spokojnie i nie reagował na pytania dziennikarzy, którzy fotografowali i kręcili całe aresztowanie, które pewnie do końca dnia będzie relacjonowane w mediach. Już od rana trąbiono o zlikwidowaniu fabryki robotów i zamknięciu odpowiedzialnego za ich tworzenie doktora Smythe’iego, teraz telewizja dostała kolejne fakty. Trochę był poirytowany tym, że przez tę sprawę przestano się interesować nim, nawet jeśli coś tam wspomniano o ich wpływie na aresztowanie.

Tuż przed tym jak Tombstone został wsadzony do furgonu transportowego, jakby wiedząc, że jest obserwowany przez kogoś z góry, spojrzał w kierunku Petera. Przez krótką chwilę popatrzyli sobie w oczy, widać było, że albinos jest wkurzony, mimo to uśmiechnął się, a był to uśmiech mówiący o tym, że zemsta na Spidermanie i Deadpoolu już jest w przygotowaniu.

Peter pomachał mężczyźnie nim zniknął za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Nie bał się go, co mógł mu zrobić zwykły człowiek? Bardziej bał się syna Smythe’iego, który pod przymusem mógłby dokończyć plan ojca, ale miał nadzieję, że zanim to nastąpi, to reszta drużyny go znajdzie i wyrwie z łap Kingpina.

Kilka osób zauważyło, że Tombstone na kogoś się gapił i też popatrzyli w tym samym kierunku, od razu zauważając go siedzącego na latarni. Czas się zmywać, stwierdził i wystrzelił sieć, gdy zaczęto mu robić zdjęcia. Nie że nie lubił tej całej uwagi, w zdrowej ilości ją uwielbiał, ale nie chciał by ktoś inny poza nim samym robił mu zdjęcia. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał jak cywile się nim interesowali, a nie dziennikarze.

Kontynuował swoją podróż przez miasto, huśtając się beztrosko od budynku do budynku i nasłuchując syren służb ratowniczych albo wyczekując ostrzeżenia pajęczego zmysłu, który doprowadziłby go do jakiegoś przestępca. Najwyraźniej jednak wszyscy źli ludzie uznali, że nie będą się męczyć w tak przyjemny dzień i wzięli sobie wolne. Lepiej dla niego.

Peter rozpędził się i wystrzelił wysoko w górę, puszczając sieć w najwyższym punkcie. Przez ułamek sekundy zawisł w powietrzu nim runął w dół, a ziemia zaczęła się zbliżać w zastraszającym tempie. Uśmiechnął się pod maską i wyczekał do ostatniej chwili nim wystrzelił sieć i pomknął tuż nad dachami samochodów, biorąc ostry zakręt na rogu ulicy.

Leciał przez jakiś czas bardzo nisko, przyglądając się reakcjom ludzi, którzy wskazywali na niego palcami, gdy tylko go widzieli. Wszyscy cieszyli się na jego widok, jakiś facet zaczął coś krzyczeć podekscytowany, a para turystów szybko zrobiła mu zdjęcie, nim zniknął im z oczu.

Odbijając się od sygnalizacji świetlnej znów wzniósł się wyżej i skierował się w stronę Times Square, gdzie jeszcze więcej osób będzie mogło go podziwiać. Lubił to, ludzie dosłownie zwariowali na jego punkcie, co widać było właśnie w miejscach, gdzie chodziło pełno turystów. W kioskach sprzedawano upominki z jego logiem, koszulki, breloczki, co tylko sobie człowiek wymarzył. Nawet pocztówki były już robione z jego zdjęciem i były dumnie prezentowane obok tych, które przedstawiały innych Avengers.

Było w tym coś fascynującego, ale i trochę przerażającego. Ciekawe ilu ma już psychofanów, którzy marzyli o poślubieniu go. Będzie musiał zajrzeć na Instagrama i policzyć ile razy pada pod zdjęciami jego i Deadpoola słowo: tatuś. Dostawał dreszczy na samą myśl i to nie tych przyjemnych.  

Po dotarciu na Time Squere wylądował znów na latarni przed jednym z kiosków właśnie z upominkami. Właściciel wystawił rzeczy na sprzedaż nawet na chodniku i zebrał się wokół niego spory tłumek, który z zafascynowaniem oglądał każdy towar.

Peter robił to samo, nie mogąc uwierzyć ile tego jest. Praktycznie wszystko było w kolorach czerwieni i niebieskiego albo miało na sobie rysunek pająka. Już się bał, co będzie w Halloween i ile małych Spidermanów będzie biegać po całym mieście. Mógł się założyć, że dużo. Deadpoolów pewnie nie będzie mniej, bo on też nadal budził w ludziach zainteresowanie, w niektórych kręgach nawet większe niż Spiderman. Pewnie dlatego, że Wade nie był typowym grzecznym superbohaterem, który pokonuje przestępców po prostu ich nokautując albo powodując nietrwały uszczerbek na zdrowiu. Nie, najemnik odcinał ludziom kończyny i nie stronił od wulgarnego języka. Nie było więc dziwne to, że niektórzy woleli go od bardziej ugrzecznionego Petera. Gdyby ktoś zrobił film o każdym z nim z osobna, jego dostałby pewnie kategorię PG-13, a Deadpoola R.

Tym bardziej niesamowitym było, że stanowili taką dobrą drużynę, która świetnie się uzupełnia. I najwyraźniej nie tylko oni tak myśleli, bo w kiosku sprzedawano jego gadżety często w komplecie z gadżetami najemnika. Hitem było ich wspólne logo, które zapewne było sprawką samego Wade’a, bo to on stworzył je pierwszy i umieścił na ścianie w zbrojowni.

Robiło mu się ciepło na sercu, gdy tak obserwował zadowolonych klientów, którzy odchodzili z zakupionymi upominkami. Jeden chłopak kupił koszulkę, którą od razu założył na siebie, jakaś dziewczyna kupiła etui na telefon i bez zastanowienia wyrzuciła stare do kosza, kilkuletni chłopak kupił sobie lizaka w kształcie pająka, a jakaś starsza para zakupiła czapki – jedną z jego logiem, drugą z logiem Deadpoola. To było niesamowite, ludzie w każdym wieku go uwielbiali. Uwielbiał bycie sławnym.

\- Ej, to Spiderman! – krzyknął ktoś. Spodziewał się tego, tyle było tu ludzi, że ktoś musiał go w końcu zauważyć, zwłaszcza że od czasu jego pojawienia się w mieście mieszkańcy i turyście nauczyli się częściej patrzeć w górę, by go dostrzec.

Choć ludzie nie mogli tego zobaczyć, uśmiechnął się do nich i pomachał, nim robiąc salto w tył zeskoczył z latarni i ruszył dalej, znowu nisko, by mogli mu robić zdjęcia – pamiątki na resztę życia. Niektórzy zaklaskali w odpowiedzi na tę prostą sztuczkę, inni dalej krzyczeli, a jakaś dziewczyna praktycznie wpadła w histerię na jego widok, podczas gdy jej koleżanka starała się ją uspokoić. Nie dziwił się tej reakcji, obie mówiły w jakimś bałkańskim języku, więc pewnie przyleciały z daleka, by go zobaczyć. 

Trochę się obawiał, że biedaczka zaraz zemdleje, ale i tak zawrócił, by jeszcze bardziej umilić jej tę daleką i zapewne drogą wycieczkę. Gdy przelatywał obok, a ona próbowała drżącymi rękoma zrobić mu zdjęcie, zabrał jej telefon siecią i wylądował tuż za nią, przygarniając ją i jej koleżankę do wspólnego zdjęcia.

\- Uśmiech do kamery – polecił im i szybko zrobił selfie, gdy tylko zapłakana dziewczyna z trudem wykonała jego polecenie, nim znowu zaczęła płakać ze szczęścia, powtarzając cały czas, że nie może w to uwierzyć.

Czując się trochę niezręcznie z tą sytuacją, oddał turystce telefon, zasalutował i już go nie było, znów był w powietrzu. Przeleciał przez całe Time Square nim skierował się w stronę Central Parku. Nie wleciał na jego teren, zamiast tego przemieszczał się wzdłuż niego, co chwilę kręcąc w powietrzu beczki lub salta tylko dlatego, że mógł i sprawiało mu to przyjemność podobnie jak całe latanie. Żałował, że Wade nie mógł tu być z nim, ale zostawił go w domu. Nie miał nawet pojęcia czy najemnik wciąż tam był czy wyszedł gdzieś ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Mógłby zadzwonić i się z nim spotkać, wtedy mogliby pohuśtać się na sieci razem i poćwiczyć, bo dalej miał problem z manewrowaniem w powietrzu z dodatkowym ciężarem na plecach. Zwłaszcza z takim, który się rusza. Już mniej wpadali na budynki, ale wciąż się to zdarzało.

\- Innym razem – zdecydował. Za dobrze mu się huśtało, by miał się teraz zatrzymywać i dzwonić.

Zamiast to robić przyspieszył tylko, czując jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić z powodu adrenaliny i ekscytacji. Zachęciło go to do jeszcze szybszego huśtania i już po chwili przelatywał nad ulicami tak szybko, że jeśli ktokolwiek chciał mu zrobić zdjęcie, to dostał tylko rozmazany obraz. Jego ciężko było zobaczyć, ale on widział wszystko doskonale i ze szczegółami, jak drapieżny ptak na polowaniu. Bez problemu widział twarze ludzi nawet z dużej wysokości, dlatego od razu rozpoznał znajome rysy wśród przechodniów.

Z wrednym uśmiechem zawrócił zniżając jednocześnie lot nim puścił sieć i wylądował tuż przed zaskoczonym Flashem, który nie wiadomo co robił w samym sercu Wielkiego Jabłka.

\- Pamiętam cię – powiedział do niego Peter, pilnując by nieco zmienić głos. Maska już i tak robiła to za niego, ale wolał mieć pewność, że Thompson go nie rozpozna. – Wczoraj prawie stałeś się mielonką dla robotów.

\- Tak, to ja – przyznał zakłopotany. Ewidentnie nie spodziewał się spotkać znów swojego idola ani tego, że ten będzie go pamiętał. – Dziwne, że mnie pamiętasz.

O wilku mowa.

Prawdę mówiąc w ogóle by go nie pamiętał, gdyby to był ktoś inny.

\- Nie mogłem zapomnieć największego fana – odpowiedział mu, a Flash się zarumienił. To było nawet urocze. – Ale zrób sobie przysługę i następnym razem nie próbuj pchać się na pole walki, eh?

Szlag by to, udzielał mu się też regionalizm Deadpoola. Co będzie następne? Zatraci swój nowojorski akcent? Zacznie krwawić syropem klonowym?  

\- Wybacz, nie mogłem przegapić takiej okazji – wyznał zawstydzony. Bał się nawet patrzeć na Petera. Było w tym coś miłego. W szkole średniej sytuacja była odwrotna i to on unikał spojrzenia Flasha. – Jesteś na patrolu?

Peter nie planował rozmawiać z Thompsonem, chciał mu się tylko pokazać, by jego nowe życie było jak najlepsze i zatracił chęć na popełnienie samobójstwa, ale skoro już tu był, to mógł pogadać. Mijający i przyglądający się im ludzie trochę w tym utrudniali, dlatego złapał Flasha za ramię i odciągnął go. Razem przeskoczyli murek oddzielający ich od Central Parku i zaszyli się w zaciszu drzew. Zrobił to głównie ze względu na Thompsona, by przypadkiem nie zrobiono mu zdjęcia.

\- Tak jakby jestem na patrolu – odpowiedział na jego pytanie i wspiął się na drzewo, gdzie przysiadł na gałęzi. Na Flashu nawet coś takiego zrobiło wrażenie. Pewnie dlatego, że do wspinania w ogóle nie użył naturalnych krawędzi rośliny. – Jak coś się wydarzy, to zareaguję, ale póki co jest spokój.

Flash przytaknął i uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Wyglądał jak dziecko po rozpakowaniu gwiazdkowych prezentów.

\- Dzięki za uratowanie mi życia wczoraj – powiedział i zaśmiał się niezręcznie. – Głupio zrobiłem, ale dobrze, że mnie zauważyłeś. 

\- To moja praca – przypomniał. – Co tu w ogóle robisz? Nie mieszkasz gdzieś obok Deadpoola?

\- Skąd wiesz? – zdziwił się.

\- Parker mi powiedział.

Chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do opowiadania o sobie w trzeciej osobie. To było dziwne, jakby miał rozdwojenie jaźni. Nie miał pojęcia jak Wade może to robić, choć on raczej robił to nieświadomie w większości przypadków.

\- No tak, zapomniałem o nim. – Był taki zestresowany tą rozmową, całkiem jak nie on. – Mam wolne, Parker poszedł na staż, więc pomyślałem, że sobie pochodzę po mieście. Jest ładna pogoda.

\- Jest – przyznał z uśmiechem. Gdyby nie krył się za maską, ta rozmowa byłaby niezręczna także dla niego. – Więc mówisz, że jestem twoim ulubionym bohaterem.

\- Heh, tak – przytaknął i odwrócił wzrok. – Wiem, że to głupie, nie jestem małym dzieckiem, ale… zawsze podziwiałem bohaterów. Są silni, nie boją się niczego, potrafią wygrać z każdym.

Peter przytaknął. Domyślał się, czemu Flash stawiał na piedestale wszystkich bohaterów. Tak jak powiedział, potrafili wygrać z każdym. Nawet z patologicznym ojcem.

\- Jak pojawił się Deadpool – kontynuował Flash – myślałem że lepszego bohatera nie będzie. Słyszałem, że jest nieśmiertelny i ma zajebisty arsenał, więc siłą rzeczy jest najlepszy. Ale potem pojawiłeś się jeszcze ty i, wow, po prostu wow.

\- Dzięki – powiedział śmiejąc się z miny Flasha, która pokazywała jak bardzo jest pod jego wrażeniem.

\- Masz najlepsze moce, stary – pochwalił. Chyba już czuł się pewniej, bo nawet podszedł bliżej. - I nie wiem dlaczego, ale wydajesz się najbardziej przyziemny.

Peter popatrzył na niego ciekawsko.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Nie wiem, mam wrażenie, że gdybym zamiast ciebie spotkał dzisiaj Kapitana Amerykę albo innego Avengera, to nie rozmawialiby ze mną teraz. Zachowujesz się jakbyś rozumiał nas, cywilów znaczy się. Inni bohaterowie traktują nas tylko liczby, które padają w raporcie po bitwie.

Peter zarumienił się pod maską i opuścił wzrok, chociaż wiedział, że Flash nie może mu teraz spojrzeć w oczy. Jego słowa były naprawdę miłe, pierwszy raz słyszał coś podobnego. Nie był co prawda bohaterem zbyt długo, ale to i tak wiele dla niego znaczyło. Właśnie o to mu chodziło, gdy podejmował się tej roboty, by cywile nie czuli się w jego obecności gorsi. Chciał być przyjaznym Spidermanem z sąsiedztwa, a nie kolejnym Avengerem.

\- Dzięki, Flash, to było miłe – podziękował mu, zeskakując na ziemię.

\- Wow, znasz moje imię? – zachwycił się.

\- Um, tak, to też powiedział mi Parker – wytłumaczył się. Lepiej będzie jeśli już pójdzie, zanim wymsknie mu się coś jeszcze.

\- To takie ekstra – wyznał. – A co do tego co powiedziałem, nie ma sprawy. Mówię tylko co czuję.

To było niesamowite jaką przemianę przeszedł Flash. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu nie wyobrażał sobie, by ten agresywny chłopak mógłby coś takiego powiedzieć, co przed chwilą padło z jego ust, a tymczasem proszę. Choć może ten charakter siedział w nim cały czas tylko ukrywał go przed ojcem. To też było możliwe.

\- Jameson też mówi to co czuje, a jakoś nie jest to tak miłe – zauważył.

\- Bugle to gówniana gazeta – stwierdził Flash. – Nie czytaj ich, nie znają się.

\- Postaram się – obiecał żartobliwe i podszedł do Flasha, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Chłopak dosłownie wstrzymał oddech na kilka sekund, gdy go dotknął. – Na razie, Flash. Obym nie spotkał cię znowu podczas walki.

\- Nie spotkasz! Dzięki, Spidey! – zawołał za nim, gdy Peter zaczął się oddalać, wchodząc głębiej w park. Skoro już tu jest, to się przespaceruje i nałapie trochę świeżego powietrza, popatrzy na naturę i takie tam. To będzie dobra odmiana po wycieczce po lesie z betonu, stali i szkła.

Zapewne był dziwnym widokiem dla wszystkich spacerowiczów. Bohaterzy raczej nie przechadzali się w pełnym stroju po ulicy, bo poruszali się raczej swoimi pojazdami lub przy pomocy swoich umiejętności. On i Wade byli inni w tej kwestii, można ich było spotkać na ziemi podczas patrolu i to nie tylko podczas walki, choć też nie robili tego aż tak często, by było to czymś typowym.

To był kolejny sposób na zbliżenie się do ludzi. Jeśli poruszał się jak oni i przebywał przy nich, to bardziej mu ufali, traktowali jak swojego, a nie jak jakiegoś pół boga, choć do pewnego stopnia i tak uważali go za kogoś ponad sobą. Gdyby tak nie było, nie sprzedawali by w sklepach z pamiątkami jego gadżetów.

Spacerowicze witali go, gdy ich mijał, wołali że jest najlepszy albo komplementowali go w jeszcze inny sposób. Jakieś dwie dziewczyny były nim wyraźnie zainteresowane, a gdy przechodził obok, pomachały do niego, patrząc na niego zalotnie. Posłał im całusa, co wyraźnie je ucieszyło. Gdyby nie maska, nigdy by się na to nie zdobył. Nie miał pojęcia jak traktować flirtujące z nim osoby. Nawet z Wadem czasami nie wiedział jak postępować, ale to chyba było wliczone w bycie jego chłopakiem.

Najlepsza jednak reakcja na jego widok wykazywały się dzieci. Widząc ich entuzjazm przypominał sobie jak sam za dzieciaka zaczytywał się w opowieściach o wtedy jeszcze zamrożonym w lodzie Kapitanie. Potem, gdy był już trochę starszy i pojawiła się Fantastyczna Czwórka, zostali założeni Avengers, zachowywał się dalej tak samo. Nigdy nie zapomni dnia, kiedy zobaczył w telewizji żywego Kapitana Amerykę, a potem także na żywo, gdy przypadkowo dostrzegł go na Brooklynie. Ówczesna ekscytacja, podniecenie i zachwyt trzymały go tak długo i mocno, że nie mógł spać przez pół nocy i gdyby tylko miał możliwość, podbiegłby do Steve’a i zaczął wypytywać o wszystko co z nim związane.

Dzisiejsze dzieci nic się nie zmieniły. Kiedyś idolami takich dzieciaków byli komiksowi bohaterowie jak Batman czy Superman. Teraz mieli własnych herosów jakby żywcem wyjętych z komiksów. Mutanci i nadludzie żyli wśród nich, ratowali ich od złego i stanowili wzór do naśladowania.

Pomimo swojego krótkiego stażu, on też na pewno był już dla kogoś wzorem i to go cieszyło chyba nawet bardziej niż podziw dorosłych. Dzieci postrzegały superbohaterów inaczej, to byli ich idole, chcieli być tacy jak oni. Niektórych dorosłych też to oczywiście dotyczyło, ale dzieci mimo wszystko przeważały. I były w tym takie szczere, że nie dało się nie uśmiechnąć widząc je chwalące się pomiędzy kolegami i koleżankami kto ma więcej gadżetów z jakim bohaterem.

Dzieciaki miały fajnie w obecnych czasach. Tylu superbohaterów do naśladowania, tylu mutantów do podziwiania, do pokazania im, że są kochani, a nie nienawidzeni. Miały od kogo czerpać wzorce. Peter miał tylko Kapitana, który w dodatku był uznany za martwego. I choć wśród ludzi też są bohaterowie, prawdopodobnie nawet więksi, bo ryzykujący życiem tam, gdzie superbohaterowi nic by się nie stało, to mimo wszystko żałował, że za jego czasów nie było jeszcze Avengers, X-Mani byli tylko szkołą, której założyciel nie myślał o ratowaniu świata, Daredevil i inni samotni mściciele dopiero uczyli się swoich nadludzkich umiejętności, Fantastyczna Czwórka to byli zwykli entuzjaści nauki, a Wade… Wade pewnie dopiero co rzucił szkołę i wstąpił do armii albo był już pożerany od środka przez nowotwór.

Minął kilka grup dzieciaków bawiących się spokojnie w parku, głównie w obecności rodziców. Wszystkie reagowały na niego entuzjastycznie, ale tylko jedna grupka zdecydowała się do niego podbiec – dwie dziewczynki i trzech chłopców.

\- Jesteś prawdziwym Spidermanem? – zapytał od razu jeden z chłopców, spoglądając na niego z nadzieją. On i jego przyjaciele nie mogli mieć więcej niż osiem lat.

\- Jestem – odpowiedział i przykucnął, by dzieciaki nie musiały aż tak zadzierać głów do góry.

\- Udowodnij! – zażądała jedna z dziewczynek, która miała na twarzy tyle piegów, że Peter mógłby zagrać w połącz kropki.

\- Co, nie wierzycie mi? – zdziwił się. Dzieci pokiwały głowami. Uśmiechnął się. Dzieci jednak były mądre. – No dobra, patrzcie.

Jedną krótką komenda zmienił ustawienie sieci i wystrzelił ją w najbliższe drzewo. Pajęczyna przykleiła się, a on odczepił ją od wyrzutni, podając jednemu z dzieci.

\- To żaden dowód – stwierdził i pociągnął na próbę. Sieć trzymała mocno, za mocno dla małego chłopca.

\- Dobra, co powiecie na to? – zapytał i stanął na jednej ręce. – Fajne, co?

\- Widziałam w Internecie, jak ktoś tak robił.

No tak. Peter westchnął. Dzieci może miały więcej idoli do wyboru, ale przez to trudniej im było zaimponować.

\- Przyczep się do ściany! – zażądała druga dziewczynka.

\- Tak! – zawtórowali jej pozostali.

\- Tylko prawdziwy Spiderman to potrafi! – stwierdził jeden z chłopców.

\- Ale jesteście wymagający – zaśmiał się, ale dzieci nie zrozumiały jego żartu, a na pewno go nie zaakceptowały, bo wpatrywały się w niego wyczekująco.

Znów westchnął i pokornie podszedł do łazienek, które stały przy ścieżce. Ściany były niskie, ale wystarczyły, by na nie wskoczyć i się do nich przyczepić. By efekt był lepszy, odczepił się od ściany rękoma i zawisła prostopadle do niej.

\- Wystarczy? – zapytał. Trudna widownia, ale przynajmniej łatwo mógł się popisać swoją mocą. Wade pewnie musiałby odciąć sobie palec, by dzieci mu uwierzyły.

\- Wow! – westchnęły z podziwem dzieciaki, a ten dźwięk tylko się nasilił, gdy zręcznie odbił się od ściany i przeskoczył nad nimi, lądując za ich plecami.

\- Ta dam!

Dzieci z rozdziawionymi ustami patrzyły na niego chwilę z podziwem nim zaczęły go wypytywać o różne rzeczy. Chcieli się przelecieć na sieci, wspiąć z nim na budynek, albo żeby podniósł je wszystkie na raz. Żadna z tych opcji nie wchodziła w grę, więc musiał im wystarczyć pokaz możliwości sieci, którą przyciągnął do siebie jeden kamień albo huśtając się pomiędzy drzewami okrążył grupkę raz, nim znów przed nimi wylądował.

Były pod wrażeniem, ale chciały więcej i zadawały jeszcze więcej pytań. Pytały go nawet o imię, czy ciężko się ubrać w ten strój – to mógł im odpowiedzieć – albo czy żywi się muchami. Słysząc to ostatnie zaśmiał się głośno, nim odpowiedział, że nie jada much. Jeden z chłopców namówił go też, by podniósł chociaż po jednej osobie z całej grupy. Na to mógł się zgodzić, to nie było niebezpieczne. Pokusił się nawet o podrzucenie ich tak wysoko, jak żaden inny dorosły nie mógłby zrobić. Dzieciaki piszczały z radości w powietrzu, najpierw gdy leciały w górę, a potem gdy spadały prosto w jego bezpieczne ramiona. Spodobało im się tak bardzo, że chciały powtórki.

Świetnie się bawiły, a on razem z nimi. Ta dziecinna radość była zaraźliwa i wyglądało na to, że nieprędko się skończy, dlatego był zdziwiony, gdy nagle dzieciaki wytrzeszczyły oczy i uciekły z krzykiem.

Nie mógł ich przestraszyć on sam, dlatego powód ich przerażenia musiał znajdować się za nim. Wyczuwając za sobą znajomą obecność wstał i odwrócił się, stając oko w oko z Deadpoolem, który znajdował się tuż za jego plecami. Maskę miał na samym czubku głowy, uśmiechał się złowrogo, a w dłoni trzymał gotowy do ataku nóż.

Peter przyjrzał mu się krytycznie, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Wade był dobry, ani razu go nie usłyszał, gdy tak się do niego zakradał. Gdyby chciał, pewnie dźgnąłby go bez problemu. Gdyby chciał. Choć pewnie zmysł by go wcześniej ostrzegł, a teraz tego nie zrobił.

\- Nie musiałeś ich straszyć – zauważył, choć trochę go bawiła ta sytuacja. Tyle zachodu i ryzyka związanego z tym, że dzieciaki mogły go zobaczyć wcześniej, tylko po to, by je wystraszyć. Kto normalny w ogóle straszy dzieci celowo?

\- Oglądałem was przez dobrych dziesięć minut – wyjaśnił Wade. Schował nóż, ale nie zakrył twarzy, więc Peter doskonale widział jak patrzy rozmarzonym wzrokiem gdzieś w dal. – Moje czarne i zimne jak lód serce zmiękło na widok ciebie i dzieci.

Cóż, jego serce teraz zabiło mocniej. Wade lubił ludzi, którzy lubili dzieci. Dobry znak na przyszłość. Peter przełknął ciężko ślinę, czując się nagle podekscytowanym.

\- W końcu nie mogłem już wytrzymać tego całego cukru i postanowiłem się ujawnić – kontynuował wyjaśnienia najemnik. – Skoro ta twarz już musi być taka paskudna, to chociaż się do czegoś przydała.   

\- Nie masz paskudnej twarzy – zapewnił go Peter, przyglądając się z troskom bliznom, które nie wyglądały najlepiej. Już rano nie sprawiały dobrego wrażenia. – Tylko skóra jest trochę, eh… kiepska.

Mówił teraz całkowicie poważnie. Wade miał naprawdę świetną strukturę czaszki, to blizny psuły cały ten obraz. Gdyby były tylko trochę bardziej niewidoczne w najlepszym stanie, a oczy nie były tak upiornie białe, pewność siebie najemnika podskoczyłaby o jakieś dwieście procent i nikt by mu się nie przyglądał z obrzydzeniem.

Wade parsknął śmiechem, zasłaniając jednocześnie twarz.

\- Ty to umiesz pocieszyć faceta – stwierdził i skinął na ścieżkę za jego plecami. – Przejdziemy się?

Peter nie odpowiedział, po prostu wrócił na drogę i teraz razem z Deadpoolem spacerował po parku.

\- Jak mnie w ogóle znalazłeś? – zapytał swojego chłopaka. - Nie wyszedłeś nigdzie z Sue i Stevem?

\- Zajęci są. – Czyli nie tylko jego przyjaciele mieli swoje sprawy. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie.

Wade wskazał w górę, gdzie wysoko nad ich głowami latał helikopter jakiejś telewizji.

\- Jak długo mnie śledzą? – zdziwił się. Powinien był zwrócić uwagę na helikopter, ale tyle ich lata czasami po mieście, że ten jeden zignorował.

\- Od pobytu na Time Square – odparł. – Potem cię zgubili, ale znowu znaleźli w parku.

\- Nie mogą sobie pójść?

\- To byłoby trudne w powietrzu, chyba że potrafią po nim chodzić jak Jezus po wodzie – zauważył i wyjął pistolet, który wystrzelił dwa razy w powietrze. Helikopter po chwili odleciał. – Gotowe – poinformował z szerokim uśmiechem.    

\- Dzięki. – Peter popatrzył na najemnika, powstrzymując się przed złapaniem go za rękę. Musiał sobie przypominać, że nie są tu na spacerze jako Peter i Wade, tylko Spiderman i Deadpool.

\- Co tu w ogóle robisz? – Teraz to Wade pytał. – Chodzenie po ziemi to nie styl Spidermana.

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Miasto jest dzisiaj spokojne, a pogoda niezła, więc sobie spaceruję i…

\- Łechcesz sobie ego słuchając pochwał cywili? – dokończył za niego z wrednym uśmiechem.

\- Tak, między innymi – przytaknął, odpychając najemnika od siebie, gdy ten przysunął się blisko. – Teraz możemy posłuchać ich razem, ciebie też lubią.

\- Oh, wiem! Po drodze tutaj dostałem trzy propozycje małżeństwa od pięknych panien.

Peter poczuł znajome uczucie zazdrości. To on powinien pytać Deadpoola o małżeństwo, nie jakieś przypadkowe kobiety.

\- I jaka była twoja odpowiedź? – dociekał. Wiedział jaka, ale musiał to usłyszeć z ust Wade’a.

\- Powiedziałem im, że byłbym zaszczycony, ale niestety moje serce należy do innego – wyjaśnił, kładąc dłoń na piersi, dokładnie na wysokości wspomnianego organu.

\- Oh, ciekawe do kogo – zainteresował się. Teraz dopytywał po prostu po to, by Wade mu trochę posłodził. Uwielbiał to.

\- To wspaniały mężczyzna – westchnął najemnik. – Przystojny, mądry, zdolny i dobry aż do porzgu. Nie zasługuję na niego.

\- To nieprawda – zaprzeczył od razu i uśmiechnął się pod maską. – Z opisu wydaje się być świetnym gościem.

\- Najlepszym – wymruczał do niego, znów przysuwając się blisko.

\- Przestań tak robić albo dobiorę się do ciebie tu i teraz – ostrzegł szeptem. Złapał Deadpoola za pasy uprzęży, gotowy do ponownego odepchnięcia go na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Czyżby? – zaśmiał się. – Takiś chętny? Nie pamiętasz co było ostatnim razem, gdy tego spróbowałeś?

\- Pamiętam aż za dobrze – odparł i zadrżał. To co wtedy zrobili na oczach tamtych dzieci było obrzydliwe i nie powinno było się nigdy wydarzyć.

Wade znowu się zaśmiał, więc odepchnął go od siebie. Kontynuowali spacer w milczeniu, słuchając dźwięków dochodzących z każdego miejsca w parku. Było miło, a byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdyby chodzili tak jako cywile, nie superbohaterowie. Czuł się dziwnie nie mogąc robić wszystkiego tego, co mógł robić jako chłopak najemnika. Przynajmniej pozytywne reakcje ludzi wciąż się pojawiały, a Wade puszył się jak paw. Po tym jak był przekonany, że mało kogo już interesuje, to pewnie była miła odmiana. Spidermania wciąż była duża, ale słabła z każdym dniem, więc liczba fanów wszystkich bohaterów powoli się wyrównywała. Już niedługo Deadpool znów będzie wielbiony w wielu sytuacjach, a nie głównie na Instagramie i Twitterze.

\- Ludzie powinni mieć coś więcej z samochodów – stwierdził nagle Wade.

\- Wow, dawno nie słyszałem dziwniejszych przemyśleć – stwierdził Peter, patrząc na swojego chłopaka ze zdziwieniem. Tak jakoś od rana, dodał w myślach. – I to jeszcze o samochodach. No poza tymi tekstem, że do silnika nie wlewasz byle czego, więc do siebie też nie powinniśmy.

\- Ktoś tego jeszcze używa w dwutysięcznym osiemnastym? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Nawiedzeni weganie – odparł wzruszając ramionami.

\- Kontynuując moją myśl – powrócił do tematu najemnik. – Czemu ludzie nie mogą mieć radia jak samochody?

\- Mamy – zauważył. Teraz to Deadpool popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. – To się nazywa odtwarzacz muzyki.

\- Aleś ty dowcipny – prychnął. Peter uśmiechnął się. Był ciekawy dokąd będzie zmierzać ta dziwna rozmowa. – Chodziło mi o coś takiego od urodzenia. Coś, co pozwalałoby odtwarzać fale radiowe i słuchać muzyki albo puszczać ją innym.

\- Na przykład otwierając usta? – zasugerował. Dziwne że w ogóle był w stanie to sobie wyobrazić.

\- O to, to, to! – potwierdził podekscytowany, po chwili jednak zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko. – Ciekawe czy udałoby mi się coś takiego wszywając głośnik bezprzewodowy do brzucha.

\- W łeb się puknij, a nie będziesz sobie głośnik wszywał – polecił mu.

\- Nie możesz mi rozkazywać! – krzyknął oburzony Wade, nic sobie nie robiąc ze spojrzeć ludzi. – Nie jesteś moją mamą!

\- Nie, ale jestem chłopakiem – przypomniał, przyciągając go blisko, by szeptać, żeby nikt postronny nie usłyszał co do siebie mówią. Ani na chwilę nie przestali iść, więc wyglądali nieco dziwnie z nieco pochylonym Wadem i Peterem trzymającym go za uprząż i szepczącym mu do ucha. – I mogę cię wyrzucić na kanapę jeśli mnie wkurzysz.

\- Jakiś ty przewidywalny. – Nie wiedział skąd o tym wie, ale był pewien, że Wade przewrócił oczami. – Nie mogłeś wymyślić czegoś bardziej oryginalnego?

\- Co powiesz na to? – W głowie już mu kiełkował idealny odwet za głupie akcje najemnika. – Zacznę ci robić loda i skończę w połowie.

Deadpool wyprostował się błyskawicznie i popatrzył na niego zszokowany.

\- Zło w najczystszej postaci – stwierdził z przejęciem. – To chyba będzie moja historia tego, jak zostałem tym złym. Znowu.

\- Świetny powód – stwierdził sarkastycznie. – Chłopak nie dokończył mi laski.

\- Powód dobry jak każdy inny. – Wade obrażony skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Co ty masz na swoją obronę, by robić takie sadystyczne rzeczy, ty sadysto?

\- Od tego się nie umiera.

Wade jak zwykle przesadzał, ale miało to swój urok.

\- Na pewno nigdy się tego nie dowiesz, bo ja zawsze kończę robienie loda – powiedział. Tym razem pochylił się z własnej woli, wyszeptując całe to zdanie.

\- I robisz to świetnie – zapewnił z ręką na sercu Peter.

\- Aww, czyli zgoda? – zapytał i wystawił rękę do uściśnięcia. Peter ją przyjął.

\- Zgoda? – zdziwił się. – To my się kłóciliśmy? Myślałem, że dyskutowaliśmy o różnicach między ludźmi a samochodami.

Nie był to może ambitny temat, no chyba że po seansie _Transformersów_ , ale przynajmniej był zabawny.

\- To znaczy, że pozwolisz mi spróbować? – ucieszył się najemnik i zatarł ręce.

\- A próbuj sobie. – Peter machnął na to ręką. – Tylko nie przybiegaj do mnie z płaczem, gdy głośnik utknie ci w dwunastnicy.

\- Chcę go zaszyć, a nie zjeść – przypomniał mu i znów się pochylił do konspiracyjnych szeptów. – Czyli nie ukarzesz mnie poprzez nierobienie loda, eh?

\- Tak jakbym mógł przerwać z własnej woli.

\- Ha! – zakrzyczał triumfalnie. – Wiedziałem, że blefujesz. Nie możesz się oprzeć mojemu penisowi.

\- To dobry penis – stwierdził nieśmiało. Zrobiło mu się gorąco nawet w tak cienkim stroju, gdy przypomniał sobie jak bezwstydnie uwielbia seks oralny.

\- Chcesz skosztować? – zapytał sugestywnie Wade, zatrzymując się przed nim i wypychając biodra do przodu.

\- Później – odparł z podłym uśmieszkiem. 

\- Ugh! – jęknął i złapał się dramatycznie za głowę. – Mówiłem, że jesteś sadystą!

\- Sadystą? Po prostu dbam o naszą reputację i bronię ludzi przed zgorszeniem.

\- Proszę cię. Nie zachowuj się, jakby większość osób w okolicy nie widziała nigdy porno.

Peter uniósł brew w górę i popatrzył na lewo i prawo, gdzie znajdowały się place zabaw, między którymi się zatrzymali. Wade podążył za jego wzrokiem.

\- Dzieci dzisiaj wcześnie zaczynają – stwierdził z pełnym przekonaniem.

Peter pokręcił głową i wyminął najemnika, idąc dalej.

\- To co z tymi samochodami? – zapytał, gdy Wade go dogonił. 

\- Jakimi samochodami? – Jego głos był pełen zdziwienia.

\- Sam zacząłeś temat! – zauważył.

\- Rozmowa trochę trwała – wyjaśnił. – Zgubiłem się po drodze.

\- Dobrze, że nie w rzeczywistości, bo bylibyśmy teraz pewnie w połowie drogi do innego wymiaru – stwierdził wzdychając. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Wade prawdopodobnie nawet nie udawał, że zapomniał o czym rozmawiali.

\- Złapalibyśmy jakąś taksówkę i zabrałaby nas do domu.

\- Wade, samochód – przypomniał. Naprawdę chciał usłyszeć o co chodziło w całych tych przemyśleniach najemnika. To nie mógł być tylko przypadkowy temat, który przyszedł mu do głowy. No dobra, mógł, ale był pewien, że kryje się za tym coś więcej, tylko Deadpool w swojej dupkowatości zamiast powiedzieć o co chodzi wprost, postanowił mieszać i gadać zagadkami.

\- W środku parku?! – Najemnik zaczął się rozglądać. – Aresztować gnoja!

\- Cały samochód czy tylko kierowcę?

Nie miał pojęcia czemu o to zapytał, to w niczym nie pomoże, a tylko pogorszy sprawę. Chyba był masochistą. W sumie samo to, że zakochał się w Deadpoolu już  o tym świadczyło.

\- Jak brzmi prawidłowa odpowiedź? – zapytał po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Prawidłowa odpowiedź brzmi: mów w końcu o co ci chodziło – podpowiedział. – Poza tym jesteśmy już poza parkiem.

Wyszli jakąś minutę temu. Wade pewnie nawet tego nie zauważył, zbyt zajęty swoją dziwną rozmową, która bawiła Petera bardziej niż powinna.

\- Oh. Chciałem posłuchać muzyki – odparł po prostu.

Peter zakrył twarz w dłonią i wyjrzał spomiędzy palców na najemnika.

\- Tyle gadania z takiego powodu?

\- Nie lubię chodzić na skróty.

Tak, zauważył już to. Dawno temu.

\- Za to lubisz iść pięć lat do sklepu oddalonego o pięć minut drogi od domu – doprecyzował jego problem Peter.

Podczas końcówki rozmowy, głos Deadpoola był spokojny, poważny wręcz, a zwykle ekspresyjna maska nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Aż do teraz. Peter dostrzegł niemal niewidoczny uśmieszek u swojego chłopaka, który przez cały ten czas był świadomy absurdu tej konwersacji.

Dupek, pomyślał i sam się uśmiechnął.

\- Lubię długie spacery – wyjaśnił. 

\- Lubisz mnie wkurzać – poprawił go. Dupek, powtórzył, nie mogąc uwierzyć że obaj świadomie przeprowadzili między sobą taki dialog. Ktoś słuchający z boku uznałby ich za dwóch wariatów.

\- Twój akcent jest wtedy bardziej uroczy – wytłumaczył się, kreując się na niewiniątko. – Brzmisz jak Joe Pesci na helu.

\- Wcale nie! – oburzył się.

\- O, właśnie tak – zauważył z satysfakcją.

Peter prychnął.

\- Nie zmienisz się nigdy, prawda? – zapytał go poważnie.

\- Nie – odparł zadowolony z siebie.  

\- Dobrze.

Żadna inna odpowiedź by go nie usatysfakcjonowała.

\- To co z tą muzyką? – zapytał Wade.

\- Nie wiem, ty chciałeś jej słuchać – przypomniał zmieszany. – Co, potrzebujesz mojego pozwolenia?

\- Nie chciałem cię denerwować, ale skoro się zgadzasz…

\- Tego nie powiedzia… - Nie dokończył, bo Deadpool już puścił muzykę tak głośno jak tylko był w stanie to zrobić na swoim telefonie.

Peter westchnął i opuścił rękę, patrząc z uśmiechem na idącego tanecznym krokiem najemnika. O nie, znowu będzie śpiewał.

\- _One minute I’m in Central Park._ – Tak, zaczął śpiewać. Przynajmniej wybrał sobie pasujący kawałek do nieudolnego naśladowania nowojorskiego akcentu. – _Then I’m down on Delancey Street._ _From the Bow’ry to Saint Marks, there’s a syncopated beat._ Hej, ty to powinieneś śpiewać, ty masz prawdziwy nowojorski akcent – zauważył w przerwie od wokalu, nim znowu zaczął śpiewać. – _I’m streetwise, I can improvise._ No dalej, Spidey. Wiem, że znasz słowa.

Znał i tego się właśnie obawiał. Że Wade wie i powie mu, żeby śpiewał. Odmówiłby mu, ale musiał przyznać, że ta piosenka jak zwykle nie zawiodła jeśli chodzi o wpadniecie w uchu. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że on też zaczął iść tanecznym krokiem jak najemnik.

\- _I’m streetsmart_ – zaśpiewał, z początku niepewnie, ale widząc uśmiech Deadpoola pod maską, odważył się kontynuować głośniej, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że byli wśród ludzi, którzy przyglądali im się odkąd tylko Wade puścił muzykę i sam zaczął śpiewać. – _I’ve got New York City heart._

\- No dalej! – zachęcił go bardziej. – _Why should I worry?!_

\- _Why should I care?!_ – dołączył Peter, a jego entuzjazm jeszcze bardziej ucieszył najemnika. Razem ruszyli biegiem przez miasto, śpiewając dalej. – _I may not have a dime, but I got street savoir faire!_

\- _Why should we worry?!_ _Why should we care?!_ – zaśpiewali dalej już razem, choć bardziej wyróżniał się głos Wade’a. Brzmiał nieziemsko, zwłaszcza gdy śpiewał z takim zapałem. – _It’s just be-bopulation and we got street savoir fair!_

Śpiewając razem z najemnikiem, Peter wskoczył na stojący w korku samochód i przeskoczył z niego na ciężarówkę znajdującą się obok, ani na chwilę nie tracąc tanecznego rytmu. Wade podążył za nim, aż znaleźli się po drugiej stronie ulicy.  

Zręcznie wymijali ludzi, ignorując przy tym ich zdziwione lub zmieszane spojrzenia. Nie interesowała ich teraz opinia mieszkańców, zbyt dobrze się bawili, by zwracać na to uwagę. Odwaga Deadpoola jak zwykle zdziałała cuda i Peter wcale się nie bał robienia czegoś takiego. Nie wstydził się ani koślawo tańczyć, ani głośno śpiewać, nawet na latarni, na którą wskoczył.

Groźni Avengers, panie i panowie. Dwóch idiotów skaczących i biegających po mieście. Dziw go brał, że ktokolwiek się ich jeszcze bał albo brał poważnie.

Deadpool dołączył do niego przy pomocy teleportera i obaj wskoczyli na sygnalizację świetlną, cały czas świadomi widowni, jaką mieli. Poruszając się tyłem, Peter przeszedł na sam środek konstrukcji, czując jak serce bije mu z radości, którą wywoływał w nim tylko jego chłopak.

\- _Ev’rything goes, ev’rything fits_ – zaśpiewał Wade, udając że gra na perkusji.

\- _They love us at the Chelsea_ – dołączył Peter.

\- _They adore us at the Ritz!_ – dokończył już najemnik, nim wspólnie śpiewając zeskoczyli na przejeżdżający pod nimi autobus.

Przejechali się na nim dopóki nie zatrzymał się na następnych światłach, a oni ruszyli dalej tanecznym krokiem, nucąc pod nosem melodię, która wciąż grała. Wade nawet jeszcze podśpiewywał, nie patrząc w ogóle gdzie idzie, aż wpadł na jakiegoś mężczyznę.

Najemnik od razu zamilkł, wyłączył też muzykę i spojrzał na niziutkiego faceta jak na robaka.

\- Ugh! – warknął wściekły. – Wybiłeś mnie z rytmu!

Mężczyzna patrzył oniemiały na obrażonego najemnika, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale chyba był w zbyt dużym szoku. Peter przysunął się do niego dyskretnie i pochylił.

\- Przykro mi, ale wybiłeś jego wysokość z rytmu – powiedział wypranym z emocji głosem i podniósł mężczyznę za kołnierz bluzy.

\- Co? – zająknął się facet, machając bezradnie nogami. – Ja, przepraszam, ale chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że widziałem grupę podejrzanych gości wchodzących do teatru, który teraz jest w remoncie – wytłumaczył się nerwowo.

A to ciekawe. Czyżby jednak dzień nie był taki spokojny, jak się zapowiadał?

\- Jakiego teatru? – zapytał Wade, który też się tym zainteresował.

Mężczyzna po prostu wskazał na budynek po ich lewej. Peter puścił faceta, a ten ledwo zachował równowagę.

\- Oh, tego teatru – zdał sobie sprawę. Razem z Deadpoolem popatrzyli na budynek. – Teraz jak na niego patrzę, to faktycznie wygląda na teatr.

\- Aż dziwne, że od razu tego nie zauważyliśmy.

Obaj pokiwali głowami.

\- Zobacz, nawet ma napisane, że to teatr – zauważył i wskazał nazwę budynku.

\- Ma też plakaty. To zdecydowanie teatr.

\- Um… - odezwał się znowu mężczyzna. Spojrzeli na niego jednocześnie. – Nie zamierzacie tam wejść i powstrzymać tych gości? 

\- Dlaczego zawsze my musimy wszystko robić? – oburzył się najemnik.

\- To trochę chamskie – przytaknął mu Peter i spojrzał na ich informatora. – Może ty to zrobisz?

\- Ja?! Ja nie jestem Avengerem!

\- A my niby jesteśmy? – zapytał groźnie.

\- No… tak? – odparł niepewnie. Nie do wiary, że w ogóle miał wątpliwości. Choć może ton głosu najemnika miał z tym coś wspólnego. 

\- Ma nas – zauważył ze smutkiem Wade.

\- Tak, przejrzał nas – westchnął i spojrzał na mężczyznę, mówiąc już nieco poważniej. – Jesteś pewien, że to nie byli robotnicy czy coś?

\- Bez kasków i sprzętu by pracowali? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie. – To zajmiecie się tym?

\- Tak, tak, ale moglibyście choć raz sami załatwić swoje sprawy – stwierdził Deadpool. – Kto ja niby jestem, superbohater? Pff!

Peter uśmiechnął się pod maską i razem ze swoim partnerem poszli na tyły budynku, zakradając się tam. Drzwi były uchylone, a ze środka nie dochodziły żadne hałasy, a już na pewno nie takie świadczące o prowadzonym w środku remoncie. 

\- Świetnie śpiewałeś – poinformował go nagle szeptem Deadpool.

\- Dzięki – odparł i wślizgnął się do środka. Najemnika szedł zaraz za nim.

\- Nie było różnicy pomiędzy tobą a Billi Joelem.

\- Kłamiesz – zauważył. Przeszli do magazynu z rekwizytami i przemieścili się cicho pomiędzy regałami do kolejnych drzwi, które prowadziły na jeden z korytarzy. Nikogo tu nie było.

\- Tak – przyznał Wade.

\- Powinieneś był znowu skłamać.

\- Czy kłamstwo nie jest złe? – zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Wcześniej skłamałeś – przypomniał mu.

Przylegając do ściany ruszyli korytarzem, mijając po drodze łazienkę, aż doszli do drzwi prowadzących na widownię. Ostrożnie zajrzeli do środka i zobaczyli sporą grupkę ludzi, która zdecydowanie nie wyglądała na ekipę remontującą, choć przez to że rozkręcali wszystko co się dało, można było się pomylić. Ich celem było jednak wszystko co metalowe, a nie wymiana starych rzeczy na nowe.

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył Deadpool. Peter musiał sobie przypomnieć o czym w ogóle rozmawiali, bo zdążył już zapomnieć.

\- Teraz skłamałeś.

\- Szlag, dobry jesteś – stwierdził z podziwem. – A co sądzisz o moim akcencie? Zajebisty, eh?

\- Muszę odpowiadać? – Nie chciał mu robić przykrości.

\- Ej, sugerujesz, że nie potrafię udawać nowojorczyka? A co powiesz na to? – zapytał oburzony i odchrząknął cicho, nim znów zaczął gadać jak nowojorczyk. Tak jakby. – Ej, Spiderman, ten gość myśli, że wie jak się mówi na dzielni, co powinniśmy z nim zrobić?

Peter roześmiałby się, gdyby był na to lepszy moment, a Wade nie zabijał jego akcentu swoją żałosną imitacją.

\- Zamknąć mu pysk – odparł i sugestywnie popatrzył na swojego chłopaka, który prychnął.

\- Nie wiem po co ta połajanka – stwierdził, używając tym razem swojego kanadyjskiego akcentu. Peter pierwszy raz go takiego słyszał. Właśnie teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że przez cały czas ich znajomości Wade rozmawiał z amerykańskim akcentem i gdyby nie okazjonalne „eh” czy chwalenie się swoją narodowością, nigdy by się nie zorientował, skąd pochodzi. – Czy wszyscy Amerykanie są tacy idiosynkratyczni jak ty? Nic dziwnego, że nikt was nie lubi. Powinienem za ten słowny atak wsadzić ci nóż w oko.

Czy tak brzmiał Wade, z braku lepszego określenia, w swoim naturalnym środowisku? Cóż, prawdopodobnie nie, na sto procent teraz celowo przesadzał z akcentem i na co dzień po prostu inaczej wymawiał niektóre wyrazy albo używał innych słów na określenie różnych rzeczy. Parę razy już się zdarzyło, że Peter nie wiedział o co najemnikowi chodzi, bo ten korzystał z określeń używanych w Kanadzie. Tak jak teraz. Połajanka? Idiosynkratyczni? Co to w ogóle znaczyło?

Mimo wszystko sam fakt, że Deadpool potrafił tak różnie brzmieć ciekawie wpływał na jego ciało. Zbyt ciekawie, jeśli musiał przyznać. Na pewno nie była to odpowiednia pora na takie reakcje.

Na szczęście Wade wybawił go od kompromitacji, spełniając swoją groźbę i gdy Peter popatrzył na niego, tuż przed samym okiem znalazł mu się czubek noża trzymanego przez najemnika.

\- Niech mnie, nawet nie drgnąłeś – zauważył z podziwem. Wrócił też amerykański akcent, zapewne przyswojony po pobycie w armii USA.

Peter uśmiechnął się. Choć „atak” nastąpił w zasadzie w ułamku sekundy i nawet go nie zauważył, tak szybki był Deadpool, gdy atakował, to nawet przez chwilę nie czuł się zagrożony.

\- Tak jakbyś mógł mi zrobić krzywdę. – Przystawił palec do ostrza noża i odsunął go sobie od oka. Ufał Deadpoolowi, ale nie ufał własnej ciamajdowatości, a nie chciałby przypadkiem sam nadziać się na broń. – Poza tym zmysł siedział cicho.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że go nie uaktywniam. – To akurat nie była prawda, ale nie zamierzał wyprowadzać z błędu swojego chłopaka, który w końcu zajął się tym, po co tu przyszli i popatrzył na złodziei. – Tyle zachodu z likwidowaniem alarmu, żeby ukraść trochę złomu? Nie prościej było rozkręcić tory za miastem?

\- Może to nie są najinteligentniejsi złomiarze pod słońcem? – zastanawiał się Peter. – Powinno pójść z nimi łatwo.

\- Coś tam do obrony mają – zwrócił mu uwagę najemnik. – Zajdę ich od strony sceny.

\- Bądź ostrożny – poprosił go jeszcze, już przez komunikator, bo Wade od razu ruszył pomiędzy siedzeniami, by jak najszybciej dostać się na miejsce.

\- Bez obaw – uspokoił go. – Jestem mistrzem skradania, zrodziłem się w cieniu, nikt mnie… szlag, zobaczyli mnie.

\- Na litość boską – westchnął Peter, na razie się nie wychylając tylko obserwując rozwój sytuacji.  

\- Zobaczcie, chłopcy i dziewczyny – odezwał się jeden ze złodziei. Co ciekawe, nie byli to sami mężczyźni, z całej dwudziestoosobowej grupy było też sześć kobiet. Rodzinny interes? Między niektórymi było takie podobieństwo, że można by ich było wziąć za rodzeństwo albo innych bliskich krewnych. – To niezniszczalny Deadpool.

\- Wolę być nazywany Deadpoolem nie do zajebania – poinformował ich. Wskoczył na siedzenia widowni i przeszedł się po nich, nawet nie wyciągając broni. Co innego złodzieje, którzy już złapali za rzeczy, które mieli pod ręką, a był to z pewnością ciekawy arsenał. Czy jeden z nich właśnie podniósł buławę? Czy przed przyjściem tutaj okradli też muzeum? – Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale teatr jest w tej chwili tak jakby zamknięty.

\- Oh, wiemy – odparła jedna z kobiet i uśmiechnęła się do najemnika, który zeskoczył na miejsce dla orkiestry. Złodzieje zaczęli go okrążać. – Dlatego przyszliśmy akurat teraz.

\- A ty nam przeszkadzasz – zauważył ten, który odezwał się pierwszy. Ruszył w stronę Deadpoola próbując go chyba wystraszyć kijem, który miał w ręce. – Czego tu węszysz, co?

\- Jestem turystą. – Wade wyciągnął z jednej z kieszonek pasa mapę i rozłożył ją. – Możecie mi wskazać jak dojść do najbliższego posterunku policji? Chciałbym zgłosić włamanie do teatru.

\- Co ty na to, żeby sprawdzić czy jesteś taki niezniszczalny, jak mówią? – zaproponował, a jego towarzysze ucieszyli się na ten pomysł.

\- Brzmi fajnie, ale musielibyście mieć coś ostrego, żeby mnie pociąć. Tak, ta siekiera się nada.

Peter popatrzył na jednego faceta, który trzymał siekierkę zabraną z czerwonej skrzynki wiszącej na ścianie na scenie.

\- Zaraz rozwalimy ci łeb – zagroził ktoś.

\- Ej, po co ta agresja? – zapytał Wade, cofając się, ale nie miał za bardzo dokąd uciekać, gdy był otoczony, a krąg ludzi tylko się zacieśniał. – Porozmawiajmy jak cywilizowani ludzie, może dojdziemy do kompromisu?

\- Nie sądzę.

\- Tak myślałem – westchnął zawiedziony i nagle wskazał na coś za plecami przywódcy. – Patrzcie, Spiderman!

To był dobry moment na wkroczenie do akcji. Peter wystrzelił sieć w stronę żyrandola wiszącego pod sufitem i rozhuśtał się do Deadpoola, lądując za jego plecami, by mogli się nawzajem osłaniać.

\- Czemu ich po prostu nie załatwiłeś? – zapytał go od razu.

\- Ludzie zawsze tak fajnie się ekscytują, gdy myślą, że mają ze mną szansę – wytłumaczył. Dalej nie wyjął broni, zamierzał walczyć pięściami. Dzięki temu szanse na wygraną tych ludzi wzrosła o jakąś jedną tysięczną procenta. Przy dobrych wiatrach.

\- Spiderman, jeszcze lepiej – ucieszył się przywódca, ale szybko jego twarz nabrała groźnego wyrazu. – Przez ciebie mój brat siedzi w pierdlu.

\- Na swoją obronę powiem, że pewnie zasługiwał – wyjaśnił niewinnie Peter.

\- Rozwalę ci łeb z prawdziwą przyjemnością – kontynuował mężczyzna i jeszcze bardziej zbliżył się ze swoimi ludźmi.

\- Hej, skoro zależy wam głównie na nim, to może ja sobie pójdę? – zaproponował Wade, porzucając bojową postawę. – To znaczy, ja nikogo nie wsadziłem za kratki. Ale jak komuś znajomemu obciąłem kończynę, to walcie śmiało. Na razie!

Deadpool teleportował się gdzieś, zostawiając go samego z tą zgrają troglodytów, która w ogóle nie była przejęta tym, że jeden przeciwnik wyparował na ich oczach.

\- Wszystko na mojej głowie. Dobrze, że zaraz któryś z was mi ją odetnie – stwierdził i przykucnął w swojej ulubionej pozycji. Wyglądał wtedy na bezbronnego, ale łatwiej mu się było wybić wtedy w powietrze.

\- Święta racja.

\- Ej, Spidey! – wydarł się nagle Deadpool. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego kierunku, był w jednej z lóż na górze, choć ta chyba nie była dla widzów, wyglądała raczej jak stacja dźwiękowca. – Wiesz co tu mają? Sprzęt grający, eh!

\- Jak to w teatrze – zauważył zmieszany. – Co w związku z tym? Chyba nie zamierzasz śpiewać kolejnej…

Przerwała mu muzyka, która zaczęła dobiegać z wielu głośników umieszczonych na całej auli.

\- Piosenka! – zakrzyknął radośnie Wade i pomajstrował nieco przy konsoli. Muzyka zrobiła się głośniejsza, a on już podrygiwał do rytmu i… czy on miał w dłoni mikrofon?

Złodzieje byli w szoku i wpatrywali się w najemnika. Peter powinien był to wykorzystać, ale był zbyt zajęty kręceniem z niedowierzaniem głową. Zresztą przestępcy mu nie uciekną.

\- Kiedy dokładnie staliśmy się musicalem?! – zapytał, przekrzykując muzykę.

\- Ej, nie burz czwartej ściany, to moja działka! – oburzył się Wade.

\- Nie burzę żadnej… Nie ważne. – Machnął na to ręką, bo jeden ze złodziei rzucił się na niego. Przerzucił go nad sobą i od razu przykleił siecią do podłogi, by nie przyszło mu do głowy znowu atakować. Zrobił to za niego jego kolega, wyskakując na Petera z nożem, przed którym odskoczył w tył. W tym samym czasie, Wade zaczął śpiewać.

\- _Bless my soul, Webs was on a roll._ _Person of the week in every NY opinion poll._ – O boże, dlaczego akurat ta piosenka? Czemu coś tak bardzo pasującego do jego życia? A co gorsza, czemu zaczął podrygiwać do rytmu, choć właśnie unikał noża? – _What a pro!_ _Webs could stop a show. Point him at a vilain an you’re talking SRO. He was a no one, a zero, zero. Now he’s a honcho, he’s a hero! Here was a kid with his act down pat_. – Deadpool pojawił się na chwilę na dole, stając pomiędzy nim a nożownikiem, który popatrzył na najemnika zaskoczony, zwłaszcza gdy ten objął go ramieniem. – _From zero to hero in no time flat. Zero to hero, just like that._

Deadpool pstryknął palcami i z uśmiechem zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił, a Peter kopnięciem pozbawił mężczyzny noża, podciął go i zrobił z nim to samo, co z poprzednim napastnikiem.

\- _When he smiled, the girls went wild with oohs and aahs_ – śpiewał dalej w najlepsze najemnik, przechadzając się na balkonie na górze.

Cóż, znam przynajmniej jednego faceta, który też do mnie wzdycha, pomyślał, coraz bardziej się wkręcając i otwarcie wręcz tańcząc. Choć raz mógł wykorzystać capoeirę w taki sposób, do jakiego została stworzona.

Ciągle go atakowali, ci których nie zdołał po zadanym ciosie przykleić siecią wracali, jak jedna kobieta. Zmysł ostrzegł go przed nią i podskoczył do góry, gdy próbowała go zaatakować od tyłu. Szybko wylądował za jej plecami i kopnięciem w nie posłał ją na grupkę jej unieszkodliwionych przyjaciół. Nawet nie musiał jej więzić pajęczyną. Przykleiła się do tej, która była na jej towarzyszach. Z zadowoleniem popatrzył na kolejnych rywali, tańcząc w miejscu i nucąc pod nosem słowa lecącej piosenki, którą Wade śpiewał z takim zaangażowaniem, jakby jego życie od tego zależało.

Albo po prostu lubił słodzić Peterowi i wychwalać go pod niebiosa, a ta piosenka nadawała się do tego idealnie.

\- _Say amen, there he goes again!_ – zaśpiewał z podziwem najemnik i usiadł na balustradzie, zakładając nogę na nogę. Podekscytowany obserwował z góry jak Peter uderza w rytm muzyki kolejnych złodziei. – _Sweet and undefeated and an awesome ten for ten._

Peter ukłonił się po tych słowach i napiął biceps, czekając aż bezradni złodzieje znów spróbują zaatakować. Wade zaopatrzył go w idealny fragment tekstu. 

\- _Folks lined up just to watch him flex_. – Złodziej nie mógł tego lepiej wyliczyć, podchodząc do niego wtedy i pozwalając się uderzyć prosto w nos. Facet padł natychmiast, a przy Peterze pojawił się Deadpool, który wskazał na jego mięśnie, nie omieszkując ich dotknąć. – _And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs_.

Złodzieje nie mogli mu w żaden sposób zagrozić, a śpiewanie Deadpoola, który wrócił na górę, tylko ich dekoncentrowało. W ogóle się nie męczył unikając ich niezgrabnych ciosów, nawet ta buława nie stanowiła zagrożenia, złapał ją bez problemu w ręce i cisnął nią na jeden z balkonów wraz z wciąż trzymającym ją kolesiem.

Właściciel siekiery jedyne co nią zniszczył, to podłoga sceny. Peter miał nadzieję, że szła do wymiany, bo zniszczenia były spore. Broń utknęła w drewnie, mężczyzna bezskutecznie próbował ją wyciągnąć. By ukrócić jego trud, kopnął go w żebra i posłał na biegnącą w ich stronę kobietę. Oboje upadli na ziemię, a jemu pozostało już tylko ich splątać w sieci, nim doskoczył do kolejnego przeciwnika i usiadł mu na ramionach. Wykorzystując ciężar swojego ciała posłał mężczyznę do tyłu, w odpowiednim momencie podparł się rękoma i przerzucił kolesia na drugą stronę teatru, słysząc jak Wade przez krótką chwilę zająknął się podczas śpiewania po zobaczeniu tego ruchu.

Peter uśmiechnął się zadowolony z tego i faktu, że udało mu się coś nowego. Przez muzykę był pełen energii, więc był trochę rozczarowany, gdy zauważył, że zostało już tylko dwóch przeciwników, w tym lider.

Obaj ruszyli na niego w tym samym momencie, z dwóch stron. Popatrzył na nich zdziwiony. Musiał przyznać im plusik, w końcu nie zaatakowali w pojedynkę. Wyczekał ich, napinając mięśnie nóg, gotując je do skoku. 

Piosenka dobiegała już końca, Deadpool i jego gardło leciały już na oparach.

\- _From zero to hero. Webs is a hero!_ _Now he’s a Hero_! – Peter podskoczył w górę, a tych dwóch głupków wpadło na siebie i zderzyło się głowami. Cała ich trójka wylądowała na podłodze jednocześnie z ostatnimi słowami piosenki. – _Yes indeed_!

Muzyka ucichła, Peter ciężko dysząc spojrzał na swoich niedoszłych zabójców, którzy jęcząc z bólu niemrawo poruszali się pod sieciami. Łatwo poszło. Usatysfakcjonowany z walki skierował swój wzrok na Deadpoola, który stał na balkonie, opierał się o balustradę i patrzył na niego rozanielonym wzrokiem wyczuwalnym nawet przez maskę.

\- Niezła wyczucie czasu – pochwalił pokazując mu kciuk w górę, nim zeskoczył na dół, lądując obok Petera.

\- Dzięki – odparł i zbili razem żółwika. Bawił się lepiej niż sądził, że będzie, gdy Wade puścił muzykę. Kto by pomyślał, że walka w rytm muzyki może być taka interesująca. I fajna. – Niezły śpiew.

\- Dzięki. – Wade uśmiechnął się i teraz to on rozejrzał się po pobojowisku. – Ci goście chyba już nigdy nie pójdą do teatru, eh?

\- Wątpię że nawet na słuchanie muzyki będą mieli ochotę – zauważył i przykleił przywódcę, który zaczął się nieco żywiej ruszać. – Co jest z tobą i twoją obsesją na punkcie Disneya?

\- Trzeba się przypodobać pracodawcy przecież – wyjaśnił jakby to było coś oczywistego, po czym przysunął się do Petera. – Może załatwi nam wspólny film, eh?

\- Nikt o nas nie zrobi filmu – zauważył. – A już na pewno nie Disney.

\- Na razie za dużo z tym zawiłości prawnych, ale kiedyś, kto wie – rozmarzył się. – Mam nadzieję, że pozwolą mi wybrać aktora grającego ciebie. Musi cię zabrać jakiś słodziak, żeby wszystko pasowało.

\- I co, to też będzie musical? – zażartował. Razem z najemnikiem zaczęli zmierzać do wyjścia, by sprzed teatru poinformować policję.

\- Może. Ten obecny mi się podoba. Jak go oceniasz, eh? Poziom _Upiora z opery_? _Chicago_? _Wicked_? _Moulin Rouge_?

\- _Mama Mia_ – odparł bez zastanawiania się.

\- Ej, odwal się od _Mama Mia_ , okej? – poprosił agresywnie Wade.

\- To okropny film – próbował mu przemówić do rozumu Peter. – Nie znam nikogo, komu by się podobał. Nawet moja ciotka go nie cierpi, a ona uwielbia takie romansidła.

\- Ja go lubię – oznajmił całkowicie poważnie. – Co jest w nim nie do lubienia? To _Abba_! _ABBA_!

\- Właśnie dlatego trzeba go zabić ogniem, zanim złoży jaja – stwierdził i uchylił się przed ręką najemnika, który chciał go odepchnąć.

\- Drogi panie, oficjalnie jesteś dla mnie martwy – oznajmił Wade. – Obraziłeś mój dobry gust.

\- Nie masz dobrego gustu – przypomniał mu. – Lubisz _Sharknado_. I to nie w sposób ironiczny!

\- A ty _Zabójczą oponę_!

Peter chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale skończyły mu się riposty.

\- Okej, masz mnie – westchnął pokonany, piorunując wzrokiem cieszącego się Deadpoola i dodając nieco ciszej. – I tak _Mama Mia_ to beznadziejny film.

\- Co tam mówiłeś? – zapytał groźnie.

\- Nic – odparł i uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- Tak myślałem – ucieszył się i sięgnął po komórkę, by wezwać gliny.

Poczekali jeszcze aż ekipa przyjedzie zabrać niedoszłych złodziei i ruszyli dalej w miasto, łapiąc stopa na pace jakiejś ciężarówki dostawczej. Deadpool znów puścił muzykę, ale już nie śpiewał, tylko bujał się do rytmu i razem z Peterem patrzył na mijane krajobrazy. Nie było to może coś powalającego, ale dla niego Nowy Jork był na swój sposób pięknym miastem. Może to lokalny patriotyzm przez niego przemawiał, ale naprawdę kochał to miejsce i był dumny z tego, że jest nowojorczykiem.

Uśmiechnięty popatrzył na najemnika. Dobrze że ten go znalazł i do niego dzisiaj dołączył, dzięki temu ten wspaniały już dzień stał się jeszcze lepszy. To chyba najlepiej pokazywało, że ich związek nie wziął się z przypadku, jeśli nawet siedząc na ciężarówce i jadąc w byle jakim kierunku potrafili czerpać z tego przyjemność tak długo, jak robili to razem.  

Peter westchnął z zadowoleniem i położył się na przyczepie, wpatrując się w niebo i przemieszczające się po nim chmury. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie najemnika, który po chwili do niego dołączył. Zetknęli się łokciami i to był jedyny kontakt, na jaki mogli sobie w tej chwili pozwolić. Wolałby coś więcej, ale musiało mu wystarczyć to.

\- Miło – stwierdził, znowu wzdychając i przymykając oczy.

\- Pewnie, że miło – zgodził się z nim Wade. – Wzięliśmy stopa i nawet nie musimy się dokładać na benzynę.

\- Nie, miałem na myśli to – wyjaśnił i wskazał najpierw siebie, a potem jego, pozwalając sobie zostawić dłoń na piersi Deadpoola nieco dłużej, niż to było konieczne. – Nas, pracujących razem.

\- Wiesz, że to nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy ze sobą pracujemy? – zapytał dla pewności.

\- Wiem, po prostu, nie sądziłem że aż tak pokocham. Życie superbohatera – wyznał i popatrzył na najemnika. – Lubiłem być pomocnikiem, cieszyłem się na bycie pełnoprawnym bohaterem, ale rzeczywistość przerosła moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Nigdy nie brakowało mi dużo w życiu, chyba praktycznie nic, a teraz, gdy pomagam ludziom i to jeszcze z tobą u boku, czuję że żyję.

\- Jesteś bardzo empatyczny, więc to nie dziwne – zauważył Wade.

\- To nie tylko to. Ja po prostu lubię to, że jestem doceniany, że ludzie cieszą się na mój widok. Jedna dziewczyna nawet się rozpłakała.

\- Dziwne, zwykle reagują tak na mnie.

Peter kopnął lekko najemnika w nogę, na co ten wyszczerzył się pod maską.

\- Przyjechała z daleka. Dla mnie – mówił dalej. – I nie tylko ona, wiele osób przyjeżdża, by mnie zobaczyć. Nas. Staliśmy się atrakcją turystyczną i podoba mi się to. Lubię patrzeć, jak ludzie cieszą się na mój widok, jakby to było ich największe marzenie. Lubię gdy mnie chwalą i gratulują świetnie wykonanej roboty. Nawet jeśli Jameson próbuje ją codziennie umniejszyć.

Podniósł się do siadu i wystrzelił sieć, gdy tylko zobaczył pierwszą lepszą gazetę porzucona na ulicy. Bingo, trafił na Bugle, a na pierwszej stronie co? Spiderman zamieszany w konstrukcję robotów, które zabiły jedenaścioro osób.

\- To tylko jedna gazeta – zauważył Deadpool i przeczytał część artykułu znajdującą się na pierwszej stronie. Artykułu opatrzonego zdjęciami zrobionymi przez Petera.

\- Może – westchnął i wyrzucił prasę. – Nie ważne, nie przeszkadza mi to aż tak bardzo, bo fanów mam mimo wszystko więcej.

\- Licznik Instagrama wciąż bije i pokazuje już cztery miliony obserwujących – pochwalił się Wade, pokazując mu ekran telefonu. Peter zaśmiał się.

\- Przynajmniej połowa to twoi fani – zauważył. – Może powinienem założyć własne konto?

\- Nie rób tego, bo będziesz miał więcej obserwujących niż ja! – zapłakał żałośnie i uwiesił mu się na szyi.

\- Okej, okej, nie zrobię tego – obiecał, odsuwając go od siebie, choć najchętniej odpowiedziałby na uścisk. – Uspokój się.

\- Ratujesz moją reputację w sieci – powiedział z wdzięcznością i rozsiadł się wygodnie. – Heh. Sieci. A więc mówisz, że zostanie superbohaterem to nie był taki zły pomysł, eh? – zapytał zadowolony z siebie.

\- Tak, dzięki, że mnie do tego przekonałeś.

\- Nie mogłem przecież pracować bez swojego partnera – zauważył i pomimo maski puścił mu oczko.

\- Prawda, nie dałbyś rady – zażartował i nadstawił pięść do żółwika, którego od razu zbili.

\- Tak jakbyś ty mógł dać radę beze mnie – odgryzł się Deadpool i obaj się zaśmiali. Może i dawaliby radę w pojedynkę, ale po co, skoro byli takim świetnym duetem i nauczyli się ufać sobie nawzajem, gdy tylko jeden z nich miał nadludzkie moce? Żal byłoby nie wykorzystać takiego doświadczenia. – To co porabiałeś dzisiaj u Starka, eh? Mryg, mryg. Czaisz aluzję?

\- Czaję – zapewnił z uśmiechem. – Co do roboty u Starka, nie było to nic ciekawego dla ciebie. Same naukowe sprawy. Biochemia, genetyka, takie tam.

\- Opowiadaj – zachęcił go Wade, przesuwając się do niego bliżej jak dziecko czekające na wysłuchanie bajki na dobranoc.

\- Serio? – Najemnik przytaknął. – Okej, sam tego chciałeś.

Zaczął opowiadać, z początku chciał się skupić tylko na tych w miarę ciekawych sytuacjach, ale temat nauki zawsze tak go wciągał, że już po chwili paplał o wszystkim, nawet o tym, jak pobierał od każdej znajdującej się w laboratorium jaszczurki krew do badań. A Wade słuchał i ani przez chwilę nie wyglądał na znudzonego. Nie ziewnął, nie zajął się niczym innym, po prostu słuchał, a to tylko zachęcało Petera do dokładniejszego opowiadania, aż nie streścił Deadpoolowi całego stażu z dzisiaj.

\- Fascynujące – skomentował po ostatnim wypowiedzianym słowie, uważnie obserwując Petera. Robił to przez cały czas trwania opowieści, nawet nagłe hamowanie kierowcy tira nie wytrąciło go z równowagi.

\- Nie zrozumiałeś nic z tego, co do ciebie mówiłem, prawda? – zapytał. Nawet nie byłby zły, gdyby okazało się to prawdą. Wade był inteligentny, nie można mu było tego odmówić, ale nie znał się na nauce na takim poziomie, jakim zajmował się Peter i Connors na stażu.

\- A musiałem? – odparł pytaniem, dalej się wpatrując.

Peter zaczerwienił się, wdzięczny za maskę na twarzy, bo inaczej Wade ucieszyłby się jak głupi. Co samo w sobie nie było złą rzeczą, ale jeszcze by się nie powstrzymał, a całowanie się na widoku ludzi nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem, co udowodnił już Eddie. Nawet jeśli czuli się teraz bezpiecznie, musieli zachować pozory.

\- Możesz przestać ze mną flirtować w takich chwilach? – poprosił. Zaczynał wątpić w swoją własną kontrolę.

\- Nie – odmówił od razu, a Peter, by w końcu pozbyć się jego spojrzenia, które przywoływało mu motyle w brzuchu, złapał go za twarz i popchnął na dach przyczepy.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – stwierdził i odchylił się do tyłu, podpierając na rękach. – Twój strój nie dostanie przez to nowych usprawnień.

\- Nowych usprawnień?! – rozochocił się Wade. – Jakich usprawnień?

Tak myślał, że mu się ten pomysł spodoba. Dlatego o tym wspomniał. Liczył na jakieś świeże pomysły, bo on nie miał ich za wiele.

\- Tylko kilka dodatków – wyjaśnił. – Ale ty nie zasłużyłeś, więc…

\- Będę grzeczny – obiecał i znów zmienił się w podekscytowane dziecko. – Co wymyśliłeś? Na pewno coś genialnego! W końcu jesteś geniuszem.

\- Wpadłem na parę pomysłów w czasie przerwy od pracy. Takie małe szczegóły. Przede wszystkim po ostatnim chcę dodać kamery także do mojej maski. Przydałby się też noktowizor, tobie zresztą też. No i parę innych rzeczy. Jakieś propozycje?

\- Oh, mam tyle pomysłów, że nawet z pomocą Starka nigdy ich nie skończysz – ostrzegł groźnie. 

\- Czy jeden z tych pomysłów to maszyna do taco? – zapytał, pamiętając o ostatniej takiej propozycji.

\- Myślałem o czymś w stylu ostrzy wychodzących z nadgarstków. Taki _Assassin’s Creed_ – wyjaśnił i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Taki trochę Wolverine, tylko lepszy.

\- Czy lepszy to nie wiem, ale na pewno wybrakowany – zaśmiał się i poczuł, jak ścisnęło go w żołądku. Samo wspomnienie o taco przypomniało mu, jaki jest głodny i że nie jadł nic od rana. – Masz ochotę na coś do jedzenia?

\- Skarbie, ja zawsze mam ochotę na coś do jedzenia – odparł ucieszony. – Masz jakiś pomysł?

Peter pochylił się do przodu, by lepiej widzieć chodnik przed nimi. Jego uwagę natychmiast przykuła budka z jedzeniem, przy której ktoś właśnie kupował. Popatrzył na sygnalizację, światło zmieniło się z czerwonego na żółte, miał tylko kilka sekund.

Ignorując zaskoczone wołanie Wade’a, zeskoczył z ciężarówki, grzebiąc w kieszeniach pasa w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy. Gdy tylko poczuł pod palcami stówę, doskoczył do wózka z jedzeniem, zostawił na nim banknot, a zszokowanym klientom zabrał ich dopiero co kupione jedzenie.

\- Przepraszam i smacznego! Na mój koszt! – zawołał do nich, nim chwycił dopiero co skradzionego hot doga w zęby, uprzednio unosząc maskę. Co nie było takie łatwe do zrobienia małym palcem.

Wrócił na tira w ostatniej chwili, przyczepiając się do niego stopami i jedną ręką, drugą wciąż miał zajętą przez papierowy talerz z nachosami, które całe ociekały roztopionym serem.

Ciężarówka odjechała, zostawiając w tyle okradzioną parę, która wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie stało. Czy to była kradzież, jeśli dał im w zamian stówę, choć kupione przez nich jedzenie nie mogło kosztować więcej niż dziesięć dolców? Nie zastanawiał się nad tym długo, bo wspiął się na górę przyczepy, gdzie czekał śmiejący się głośno Deadpool.

\- Jasna cholera, Spidey, nie wiedziałem, że masz w sobie coś takiego – powiedział klaszcząc z zachwytu.

Peter podał najemnikowi jego nachosy, nie mając najmniejszej wątpliwości, że to chciał jeść. Sobie zostawił hot doga, którego wyjął z ust, by odpowiedzieć:

\- Mam nadzieję, że nikt tego nie widział ani nie sfotografował, bo Jameson będzie miał w końcu swój ukochany dowód na to, jaki ze mnie okropny gość.

Trochę się tego obawiał, ale chyba był dość szybki, by nie dać się sfotografować, a nawet jeśli, to na zdjęciu i tak nie będzie widać, co dokładnie zrobił.

\- Jakbyś kiedyś chciał zmienić zawód i zostać profesjonalnym złodziejem, to byłbyś najlepszy w swoim fachu – pochwalił go, co raczej nie powinno go tak cieszyć. – Bylibyśmy jak Bonnie i Clyde, powiedz tylko słowo.

\- Naprawdę nie miałbyś nic przeciwko znowu zostaniu przestępcą? – zdziwił się. – Jesteś bohaterem tylko dla mnie, czy co?

Nie chciał, by tak było. Schlebiało mu, że pomógł Wade’owi się zmienić, ale liczył też na to, że został bohaterem z dobroci serca, a nie z powodu dobroci swojego chłopaka. Wszystko na to wskazywało, przecież gdy się spotkali Deadpool miał już plan. Czyżby wtedy kłamał?

\- Nie – odpowiedział odrobinę urażony tą sugestią. – Znaczy, na pewno jesteś moją inspiracją. Byłeś pierwszą osobą, która uwierzyła w to, że mogę być dobry, więc w pewnym sensie robię to dla ciebie. Motywujesz mnie. Lubię pomagać ludziom sam z siebie, ale też nie przywiązuję do tego aż takiej wagi, jestem przyzwyczajony do robienia złego, nie byłoby ciężko do tego powrócić, zwłaszcza dla ciebie.

\- Więc… tak po prostu pozwoliłbyś mi mordować i kraść? – upewnił się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Spróbowałbym najpierw cię odzyskać, bo widok ciebie robiącego złe rzeczy byłby czymś bolesnym. Ktoś taki jak ty nie powinien nigdy stać się przestępcą. Ale gdyby nie udało mi się uratować cię, to bym po prostu dołączył. Wolę mieć cię złego, niż nie mieć cię w ogóle.

Było coś kojącego w tym wyznaniu, nawet jeśli zdecydowanie było złe. Wade nie powinien oglądać się na niego i porzucać tego, co udało mu się osiągnąć, gdyby Peterowi nagle odwaliło. A mimo to, choć wątpił że taka sytuacja nastąpi, cieszył się, że najemnik stanie za nim murem bez względu na wszystko. Czy to jeszcze miłość czy już głębokie uzależnienie?

\- To chyba nie jest zdrowe podejście – zauważył.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie – zgodził się. – Ale miłość ogólnie nie jest zdrowa i popycha nas w dziwne kierunki. Ja na przykład porzuciłbym wszystko, byle mieć cię dalej u boku.

\- Ja… Nie wiem czy byłbym w stanie zrobić to samo – wyznał ze wstydem. Powinien się w ogóle wstydzić?

\- Wiem – odparł nieprzejęty. – Na pewno byś nie mógł. To nie twój styl. Ale nie szkodzi. Wystarczy mi sam fakt, że zrobiłbyś wszystko, by mnie odzyskać. Ja z miłości byłbym gotowy zostać z niczym tylko z nią, ty byś o nią walczył i niech tak zostanie. Nie chciałbym, byś kiedykolwiek poszedł ze mną na dno, bo za bardzo ci zależy. Wolałbym już, żebyś z własnej woli stał się zły, niż przeze mnie. 

Na szczęście ten najgorszy scenariusz nie miał prawa się wydarzyć. Za bardzo trzymali się nawzajem blisko ziemi, by do tego dopuścić. Może i miłość mogła doprowadzić do czegoś głupiego, ale pomagała też chronić przed tym samym. Wade nawet się nie zająknął, gdy określił swoją lojalność wobec niego, ale coś Peterowi mówiło, że nie poddałby się tak łatwo, jak zdawał się mówić twierdząc, że byłby po stronie Petera zawsze. Mógł mu bez żadnych wątpliwości obiecać to samo. Walczyliby o siebie nawzajem aż nie odnieśliby sukcesu. Za bardzo im na sobie zależało, by się poddać. Nigdy w to nie wątpił i nigdy nie będzie. Może nie będzie w stanie poświęcić wszystkiego dla Wade’a, nie swoją moralność, ale nigdy nie przestałby w niego wierzyć i o niego walczyć. Moralności nie poświęci, ale z radością poświęci życie.

\- Zabrakło ci słów? – zapytał niespodziewanie Wade, zmieniając całkowicie nastrój swoim pogodnym głosem i uśmiechem. – Rozumiem, w końcu właśnie poprzysiągłem ci wierność po grób. Twój, nie mój.

\- Tak, to trochę dużo do ogarnięcia – wyznał wciąż w nieco lekkim szoku. – Więc może zamiast przysięgać mordowanie u mego boku, przysięgnij, że mnie przed tym powstrzymasz za wszelką cenę?

Jak łapiąca za serce nie byłaby wierność Deadpoola, wolałby nie zostać na zawsze tym złym, gdy całe dotychczasowe życie wierzył w dobroć innych.

Ciężarówka zatrzymała się, a Wade nagle rzucił bombę dymną, która ukryła ich przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami. Peter nie widział nic w tej zasłonie, ale poczuł usta najemnika na swoich, zaledwie przez ułamek sekundy, ale to wystarczyło, by obaj zadrżeli.

\- Przysięgam – wychrypiał Wade, kładąc mu dłoń na policzku. – Jeśli ty przysięgniesz to samo mnie. Nie pozwól wrócić dawnemu mnie, a ja nie pozwolę nikomu zniszczyć twojego ducha.

\- Przysięgam – odpowiedział, a wzruszenie ścisnęło go za gardło.

Tir znów ruszył, dym który został w tyle powoli się rozwiewał. Deadpool znów siedział w neutralnej odległości od Petera, który wpatrywał się w niego ciężko dysząc. Czy to dym, czy to słowa tak na niego wpłynęły?

\- Może… - zaczął, ale w gardle tak mu zaschło, że musiał przełknąć ślinę – może nie poruszajmy w tak przyjemny dzień takich ponurych tematów, eh? – zaproponował, a Wade uśmiechnął się urzeczony.

\- Hej, sam chciałeś takiej przysięgi – przypomniał. – Zresztą nigdy nie będę musiał jej dotrzymać, bo prędzej Ziemia zacznie się kręcić w drugą stronę, niż ty zostaniesz tym złym.

\- To nie jest takie do końca niemożliwe, a chyba w tym kierunku idziesz – zauważył.

\- Przestań rujnować romantyczne momenty nauką! – zażądał, ale po chwili się uspokoił. – Tak całkiem serio, nie zamartwiaj się tym, Spidey. Nic takiego się nie wydarzy.

Peter zapragnął wrócić do chmury dymu, by znów pocałować najemnika. Miał rację, nie było co się martwić niemożliwym. Za bardzo wierzył w swoją moralność, by mogła go zawieść, a Wade wbrew pozorom miał zbyt dobre serce, by znów zostać pełnoprawnym najemnikiem. Byli bezpieczni, głównie dlatego, bo mieli siebie.

\- Tak w ogóle – Wade uśmiechnął się i szybko zjadł jednego nachosa, nim kontynuował – urocze było twoje „eh”.

Peter zaczerwienił się jak burak, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu mu się to wymsknęło.

\- Wiesz – musiał zmienić temat, bo inaczej Wade będzie mu dokuczał przez resztę dnia – te nasze przysięgi to chyba najdziwniejsze wyznanie miłosne, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem.

\- Przynajmniej jest kreatywne. Każdy głupi może powiedzieć „kocham cię”, ale jest coś uroczego w przekazaniu tego słowami w stylu „będę z tobą aż do twojego końca, a nawet wtedy będę spędzał całe dnie przy twoim grobie” – powiedział podniosłym głosem najemnik, a Peter nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że mówi to szczerze. – Hmm, jak się tak zastanowić, to może po twojej śmierci powinienem poprosić, by zakopali mnie żywcem razem z tobą w trumnie. Wtedy miałbym cię blisko aż do końca świata. Co kilka godzin bym umierał i odzyskiwał na nowo życie, by przez parę sekund popatrzeć z czułością na twoje rozkładające się zwłoki.

\- Poproszę o kremację – stwierdził po tym wyznaniu Peter, nie wiedząc czy się śmiać czy być zdegustowanym, bo Wade byłby do czegoś takiego zdolny.

Wade nagle ryknął bardzo sztucznym śmiechem, klepiąc się teatralnie po kolanie.

\- Oh, jakiś ty zabawny! – pochwalił, dalej udając rozbawienie. – Prawdziwy komediant, jesteś najlepszy, Spidey, mówiłem ci to już kiedyś? Najlepszy, dziesięć na dziesięć.

\- Chcesz zjeść mojego hot doga, prawda? – zapytał spoglądając na pusty talerze po nachosach.

\- Mogę? – zapytał z nadzieją, składając błagalnie ręce.

Peter popatrzył na swój nawet nietknięty lunch. Tak się zaaferował rozmową, że dziwił się, że jeszcze tego hot doga nie upuścił. Bez żalu oddał go ucieszonemu najemnikowi.

\- Wiesz, że miałem go już w zębach, prawda?

Przeżuwając ostentacyjnie jak jakaś krowa, Deadpool popatrzył na niego pustym wzrokiem, po czym bardzo powoli ugryzł kolejny kawałek jedzenia, cały czas wpatrując się w Petera, który prychnął. No tak, ciężko było o brzydzenie się śliną, gdy regularnie się nią wymieniało.

\- Mogłem jednak zjeść tego hot doga – poskarżył się i wstał, trzymając się za brzuch. – Dalej jestem głodny. Musimy znaleźć coś do żarcia.

\- Może zaraz staniemy przy kolejnej budce z żarciem – powiedział Wade z pełnymi ustami.

\- Tym razem nie zamierzam kraść – powiedział i podszedł do krawędzi ciężarówki.

\- Czyli skaczemy?

\- Skaczemy – potwierdził i przyszykował się do odbicia.

\- Czekaj!

\- Co?

Odwrócił się do Deadpoola, który w pośpiechu wsadził resztę hot doga do ust, tak że aż wydęły mu się policzki.

\- Okfej, jestwem gotwy – wybełkotał i dołączył do Petera, wycierając brudne łapska o swój kostium.

Nim zeskoczyli z tira, zajrzeli jeszcze do kabiny kierowcy, który dał po hamulcach, gdy tylko zobaczył Spidermana przyglądającego mu się do góry nogami przez szybę oraz Deadpoola w takiej samej pozycji po drugiej stronie. Peter pokazał mężczyźnie, by otworzył okno, a gdy zrobił to pomimo przerażenia i dźwięku klaksonów innych, niecierpliwiących się kierowców, wręczył mu banknot studolarowy.

\- Za podwózkę – wyjaśnił i wszedł na dach kabiny.

\- Podwó… Jaką podwózkę?! – zawołał i wyjrzał za nim przez okno, ale Peter i Wade byli już na chodniku i szli przez miasto w poszukiwaniu czegoś do zjedzenia.

Nie było z tym wielkiego problemu, w tej okolicy restauracji, knajp czy fast foodów było jak mrówków, kwestią był tylko wybór jednego z takich miejsc. Restauracje odpadały, do większość z nich i tak nie zostaliby wpuszczeni ze względu na zły ubiór i pewnie nawet pochwalenie się legitymacją Avengers nic by im nie dało.

Byli prostymi ludźmi, więc ich wybór padł w końcu na fast foody. Nie dość, że szybko je dostaną, to jeszcze były na wynos, bo chcieli zjeść na dworze. O dziwo w środku nie było tak wiele osób jak na późną godzinę, więc to był dodatkowy bonus. Niestety minusem było to, że momentalnie przyciągnęli uwagę wszystkich, choć pewnie i w przypadku tłumu byłoby tak samo. Zwłaszcza jaskrawy strój Petera się wyróżniał, a Wade ze swoją budową ciała też był trudny do przeoczenia.

Spokojnie czekali na swoją kolej w krótkiej kolejce, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia ludzi, gdy nagle do lokalu wpadł ktoś z dwururką i strzelił w sufit. Wszyscy od razu padli z piskami na podłogę, tylko Peter i Wade dalej stali jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Nie ruszać się albo wszystkich… ugh, o kurwa – powiedział, gdy w końcu zorientował się, kto przed nim stoi. Mężczyzna zrobił krok w tył, kierując lufę broni w stronę podłogi. – To ja… Ja już pójdę.

Niedoszły złodziej ruszył biegiem do drzwi, przez które przed chwilą wszedł. Nim zdążył do nich dopaść, Peter wystrzelił sieć i skleił dwa skrzydła ze sobą. Mężczyzna wpadł na nie z impetem i odbił się od nich, padając zamroczony na podłogę, skąd popatrzył na nich obu, gdy przybijali sobie kolejnego żółwika.

\- Hej, to już nasza kolej! – ucieszył się Wade, gdy zorientował się, że dwie osoby stojące wcześniej przed nimi są teraz kawałek dalej, wciąż leżąc bezpiecznie na podłodze. – Gdzie obsługa, eh?

\- Sprawdź za ladą – polecił Peter, zabierając dwururkę z ziemi i rozładowując ją. Naboje podał najemnikowi, na pewno mu się przydadzą. Samą broń rozwalił, łamiąc ją w pół, jej resztki rzucając na mężczyznę.

\- Ah, tu jesteś. – Wade przechylał się przez ladę, za którą skryli się pracownicy. Chyba jeszcze się nie zorientowali, że jest już bezpiecznie. – Zupełnie jak kiedyś w pizzeri, eh, Spidey?

\- Dobre czasy – stwierdził, sklejając ręce i nogi mężczyzny, by nie mógł uciec, po czym odwrócił się do klientów. Niektórzy odważyli się już wstać. – Kto chce zadzwonić na policję?

Zgłosiła się jakaś dziewczyna, w międzyczasie pozostali zebrani zaczęli klaskać. Peter złapał się za pierś i ze wzruszeniem zaczął się kłaniać. Wade był zbyt zajęty zamawianiem, by zwrócić na całe zamieszanie uwagę.

Pięć minut później wszystko już było załatwione – oni dostali swoje jedzenie, a policja zwinęła złodzieja, który musiał z wielkim bólem głowy skakać do radiowozu, bo Peter nie miał ochoty na rozrywanie sieci wokół jego nóg.

Wyszli z powrotem na zewnątrz i przeszli się kawałek, tym razem w poszukiwaniu miejsce do zjedzenia. Deadpool trzymał trzy torby z żarciem, Peter drugie tyle. Musieli wyglądać komicznie z tymi fast foodami, czego świetnym dowodem były reakcje ludzi na ich widok, żadna z osób nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie widzi. Chyba przesadzał aż za bardzo z tym trzymaniem się blisko cywili. Naprawdę zaczynał sądzić, że jeszcze trochę, a nikt nie będzie się ich bał. Niedługo taka sytuacja jak ta z tym kolesiem sprzed kilku minut nie będzie miała miejsca.

W okolicy nie brakowało ławek czy ogródków restauracyjnych, ale Peter wolał coś bardziej odosobnionego . Gdyby był sam, mógłby zjeść na ścianie, ale co z Wadem?

\- Chyba mam pomysł – stwierdził i podał najemnikowi swoje jedzenie.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał ciekawsko, jednocześnie próbując się dobrać zębami do jednej z toreb, by już zacząć jeść.

Peter mu nie odpowiedział tylko wskoczył na ścianę jednego budynku i po ustawieniu sieci na drugi poziom, zaczął je wypuszczać, skacząc co chwilę pomiędzy dwoma wieżowcami. Mała grupka gapiów podpatrywała razem z Deadpool co robi. Na ich oczach, nić po nici powstawał hamak zawieszony między dwiema ścianami i tworzący wzór w kratę. Nie było to nic równego, zdecydowanie nie był mistrzem tworzenia pajęczyny, ale gdy wylądował na niej, a ta nie pękła, to uśmiechnął się zadowolony ze swojej pracy. Przez moment miał nawet ochotę zrobić jeszcze ściany, dach i po prostu położyć się i zasnąć w ciepłym, przyjemnym kokonie.

Szybko pozbył się tych myśli skupiając się na najemniku.

\- Wchodź – polecił i zrzucił mu jedną nić sieci do wspięcia się.

Grupka gapiów powiększyła się, niektórzy zaczęli robić zdjęcia, ale szybko im się odechciało, gdy Peter zakleił jednemu z nich aparat. Może nie powinien, w końcu sam wybrał odsłonięte miejsce, ale to przecież nie znaczyło, że nie zasługuje na odrobinę prywatności.

Wade nie skorzystał z liny, po prostu teleportował się na górę. Hamak był zawieszony naprawdę wysoko, dzięki temu byli znacząco odseparowani od ludzi na dole. Z chodnika nie dało się zobaczyć tego, co działo się na środku kryjówki, a będąc pod nią tym bardziej, sieci były zbyt gęste.

\- Niezła sztuczka – pochwalił Wade, rozsiadając się na hamaku. Sieć trochę się do niego kleiła, Peter wciąż nie usprawnił formuły, by całość wysychała w kilka sekund po kontakcie z powietrzem. Zrobi to na następnych zajęciach na stażu.

\- Dzięki – odparł dumny i zabrał się od razu za swoje jedzenie. Miał już dość czekania, a ponieważ był teraz poza zasięgiem czyichkolwiek oczu, mógł się obżerać jak prosiak. Nie miał cierpliwości do spokojnego jedzenia, gdy był tak głodny. Szybko ugryzł spory kawałek swojego hamburgera i popił go zimną Colą, o mały włos nie wypluwając obu rzeczy, gdy przypomniał sobie tamtą nieudaną kradzież. – Widziałeś minę tego kolesia? – zapytał rozbawiony, gdy Wade popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

Najemnik zaśmiał się, a Peter razem z nim, choć usta wciąż miał pełne jedzenia. Wyraz twarzy tamtego faceta był nie do zapomnienia. Wyglądał na takiego pewnego siebie, gdy wpadł do środka, a potem zobaczył ich i cała ta pewność siebie została zastąpiona strachem i niedowierzaniem.

\- Wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz zesrać – stwierdził Wade, cały czas podśmiechując się pod nosem.

\- Tak – zgodził się, z trudem przełykając jedzenie. Gdy w końcu mu się udało, zaśmiał się jeszcze raz i ułożył wygodnie, wzdychając. – Uwielbiam bycie superbohaterem.

Dawny on nic by nie mógł zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić innego życia. Jedyne co by zmienił, to przywrócił wuja do żywych, gdyby tylko mógł. Na pewno byłby dumny z tego, kim się stał. Może trochę mniej z jego znajomości z Deadpoolem, ale cała reszta na pewno by go ucieszyła. Żałował, że nie może mu się tym pochwalić.

Peter nagle poczuł dotknięcie w stopę. Spojrzał na najemnika, który przyglądał mu się z niepokojem.

\- Skąd ten grobowy nastrój, Spidey? – zapytał, dobierając się już do kolejnej torby z jedzeniem. Szybki był.

\- Nic takiego – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się, by uwiarygodnić swoją odpowiedź. Wade pewnie jej nie kupił, za dobrze go znał, by Peter mógł go zmylić prostym kłamstwem, ale najemnik musiał wyczuć, że to faktycznie żaden problem wymagający jego interwencji, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami i zaczął obgryzać panierowane skrzydełka, które sobie zamówił.

Spędzili na pajęczynie prawie półgodziny. Po zaspokojeniu początkowego głodu Peter zaczął wolniej jeść, więc trochę się to ciągnęło w jego wykonaniu. Co innego Wade, który w mniej niż dziesięć minut pochłonął całe swoje jedzenie i teraz podjadał jego frytki, nawet się z tym nie kryjąc.

Obaj właśnie kończyli swoje drugie napoje, rywalizując o to, kto będzie głośniej siorbał, gdy przez dźwięk ich zabawy przedarło się czyjeś wołanie. Peter od razu podszedł do krawędzi hamaka, Deadpool miał z tym mały problem, bo zaplątał się w sieci, ale i on po chwili dołączył, i obaj spojrzeli w dół.

\- Ej no, uśmiechnij się, lala, to tylko komplement! – krzyczał jakiś dupek na dole, gdy kobieta ubrana w krótką spódnicę i przewiewną bluzkę szła w jego stronę. Nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, ale wyraźnie przyspieszyła przechodząc obok. Mężczyzna zagwizdał głośno, oglądając się dalej za kobietą. – Niezły tyłeczek, kotku!          

Peterowi przypomniał się ten nachalny kretyn, którego spotkali jakiś czas temu. Niby ani tamten, ani ten teraz nie stanowili wielkiego zagrożenia, ale w jego i Wade’a obowiązku było powstrzymywać nawet takich typów. Nie że musiał to najemnikowi tłumaczyć.

Deadpool wsadził dwa małe palce do ust i zagwizdał jeszcze głośniej niż ten koleś. Nawet zaczepiana kobieta się odwróciła słysząc ten hałas, myślała, że to pewnie znowu na nią gwiżdżą i wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz powiedzieć coś niecenzuralnego, gdy Wade nagle krzyknął:

\- Ej, misiek! Niezła dupcia!

Peter obserwował kobietę, dlatego zauważył jak uśmiechnęła się, gdy zorientowała się, że to nie do niej wołano. Zorientował się też w tym ten dupek.

\- Kto to powiedział?! – zawołał i wściekły zaczął się rozglądać.

Wade teleportował się na dół, tuż za plecami mężczyzny, a gdy ten się odwrócił, zamarł przerażony na widok najemnika.

\- Co? To tylko komplement – zauważył Deadpool pogodnym głosem, po chwili zastąpiony tym groźniejszym, który miał zarezerwowany tylko dla tych, którzy go wkurzali. – Już nie takie zabawne, gdy sam tego doświadczasz, eh?

Peter zeskoczył z góry, by dołączyć do najemnika, tak jak wcześniej on lądując tuż za dupkiem, który omal nie niego nie wpadł, gdy chciał uciec od Deadpoola.

Przerażony mężczyzna uciekł tylko w jednym dostępnym kierunku – na ulicę. Prawie wpadł pod kilka samochodów, ale przynajmniej uciekł na drugą stronę. Nawet tam jednak nie czuł się dalej bezpiecznie i szybko zniknął im z oczu.

Wade prychnął zdegustowany.  On sam nie był dobry w respektowaniu czyjejś przestrzeni osobistej  i potrafił rzucić obleśnym komentarzem, ale przynajmniej nie robił tego wobec obcych osób. Peter poklepał go po plecach, by trochę się rozluźnił i by dać mu do zrozumienia, że dobrze się spisał.

\- Chodź, idziemy patrolować dalej.

A mówiąc patrolować miał na myśli dalszy spacer.

\- Czekaj! Mój napój wciąż jest na górze!

Peter jęknął poirytowany, ale wrócił na sieć i zabrał oba ich napoje. Skoro już tam wlazł, to czemu miał zostawiać swoją Colę?

Dopili oba kubki po drodze, dalej spacerując jak gdyby nigdy nic wśród ludzi. Na ulicy panował spokój, żadnego zagrożenia, nikt nie wołał do nich o pomoc. Idealne, sobotnie popołudnie.

\- Spiderman, Deadpool, hej!

No, prawie nikt nie wołał. Odwrócili się do osoby, która do nich krzyczała, a był to ktoś po drugiej stronie jezdni. Wade wypuścił swój pusty już kubek, gdy zobaczył kto to jest.

\- Czy to… - zaczął z niedowierzaniem Peter, bo on też rozpoznał tę twarz.

\- Stan Lee! – zapiszczał Deadpool i z wrażenia zasłonił usta.

W rzeczy samej, po drugiej stronie ulicy stał nie kto inny tylko tamten staruszek, któremu Peter zawdzięczał alter ego. Machał do nich i dalej nawoływał, pewnie żeby do niego przyszli. Nim zdążył to zaproponować swojemu chłopakowi, Wade już biegł na pałę przez sam środek ulicy, przeskakując na jadącymi samochodami.

\- Czekaj, ty durniu! – krzyknął za nim, samemu przeprawiając się na drugą stronę przy pomocy sieci.

Zdążył dogonić najemnika i obaj znaleźli się przed Stanem Lee w tym samym czasie. Wade praktycznie podskakiwał w miejscu i byłby padł starszemu mężczyźnie do stóp, gdyby Peter w ostatniej chwili go nie powstrzymał.

\- O raju, ale mam szczęście – powiedział staruszek, wyraźnie zadowolony ze spotkania z nimi. Wyglądało to trochę absurdalnie, bo to Wade zachowywał się jakby spotkał właśnie największą sławę. Jak on tego dziadka wtedy nazwał? Jego ojcem? – Trzech superbohaterów w jeden dzień.

\- Trzech? – zapytał Peter. On musiał się odzywać, bo Deadpoola stać było tylko na wpatrywanie się z podziwem w Stana Lee.

\- Za rogiem spotkałem Tony’ego Starka – wyjaśnił staruszek. – Co za dżentelmen. Ładny kostium.

Peter zarumienił się, bo to do niego były skierowane te słowa. Stan Lee na pewno rozpoznał swoją pracę, którą dumnie nosił. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie jest zły za wykorzystanie jego pomysłu, ale wydawał się on wręcz stworzony dla Petera. Jakby to było przeznaczenie.

\- To moja robota! – wtrącił się Wade, wpychając się bezczelnie przed Petera. – Ja go uszyłem. Na podstawie pana rysunku.

\- Wykonałeś kawał dobre roboty, chłopcze – pochwalił i poklepał po ramieniu najemnika, który pisnął z wrażenia. Peter miał wrażenie, że jego chłopak zaraz zemdleje. – Miło widzieć jak twoje prace zostają powołane do życia.

\- Więc nie jest pan zły?

\- Ani trochę – zapewnił. – Jesteś dokładnie taki, jakiego sobie ciebie wyobraziłem. Ciekawe czy wszystkie moje ołówki i kredki mają moc ożywiania.

Co?

Oh, Stan Lee nie wiedział, że jest prawdziwym człowiekiem. To ciekawe. Jak stary był ten facet, by tak myśleć? Albo na co chorował?

\- Nie, to nie tak…

\- Nieważne, ważne że mam moce jak wy – ucieszył się. Po tym pokazie radości, Peter nie miał serca by wyjawiać mu prawdę. – Idę szkicować kolejnych bohaterów, może znowu któryś ożyje.

\- Zaraz, da mi pan najpierw swój autograf? – poprosił Wade, podtykając mężczyźnie pod nos notes i długopis.

\- Jasne. – Stan Lee nabazgrał drżącą ręką swój podpis. Peter był pod jeszcze większym wrażeniem tego, że mając tak trzęsące się ręce zdołał narysować taki świetny rysunek, który mu podarował. – Miło było was poznać. Powiem Robowi i Fabianowi, że dobrze się spisujesz, Deadpool.

Najemnik wypiął z dumą pierś i zasalutował.

\- Będę dalej się starał – obiecał, a mężczyzna przytaknął.

\- No to do zobaczenia, chłopcy. Wade, Peter.

\- Do zobaczenia, panie Lee! Mistrzu! – Wade pomachał staruszkowi. Peter zrobiłby to samo, gdyby nie był sparaliżowany przez strach, a dopiero co zjedzony obiad nie podszedł mu do gardła.

Jak? Jakim cudem? 

Obejrzał się za staruszkiem, spodziewając się, że ten zaraz do nich wróci i ich zaatakuje albo coś w tym stylu, ale Stan Lee tylko zniknął za rogiem. Deadpool dalej machał, przyciskając do piersi autograf.

\- Czy ty słyszałeś… On… On…

Nie mógł się nawet wysłowić, był w zbyt dużym szoku. Ktoś znał jego sekret! Ktoś obcy! To nie wyglądało ani trochę dobrze, muszą coś z tym zrobić!

\- To Stan Lee, on wie wszystko – wyjaśnił mu Wade, obejmując go ramieniem. Peter szybko się spod niego uwolnił.

\- Nie niepokoi cię to? – spytał zaskoczony. Jego to przerażało, nawet bardzo. Sam Stan Lee może nie stanowił zagrożenia, ale jeśli komuś się wygada, Peter może mieć kłopoty i to poważne.

\- Nie – odparł, nie rozumiejąc nawet skąd to pytanie. – Czemu miałoby?

\- Ktoś zna moją tożsamość – syknął. Łudził się choć trochę, że to tylko przypadek, że po prostu staruszek miał to szczęście i wybrał z setek tysięcy imion akurat to, które nosił Peter.

\- Wyluzuj, to tylko Stan Lee, on ci krzywdy nie zrobi – zapewnił go Deadpool.

Spokój w jego głosie pomógł na panikę Petera. Czuł jak powoli się uspokaja, a strach przemija. Może Wade miał rację? Gdyby coś mu groziło, zmysł na pewno by go ostrzegł, a ani razu się nie uaktywnił podczas rozmowy ze staruszkiem.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że wiesz o tym mężczyźnie więcej, niż mówisz – stwierdził, gdy wreszcie doszedł do siebie.

Wade wyszczerzył się z dumą.

\- Takie są zalety bycia samoświadomym – odparł zadowolony i skinął w przeciwnym kierunku od tego, gdzie poszedł Stan Lee. – Idziemy?

\- Jasne. – Teraz jeszcze bardziej pragnął spaceru. Pomoże ułożyć myśli, te rewelacja z tożsamością zrobiła w nich niezły bajzel. – Wiesz, po ostatnim spotkaniu zauważyłem, że jesteś fanem, ale żeby aż takim?

\- O co ci chodzi? Normalnie się zachowałem – stwierdził.

\- Odepchnąłeś mnie – przypomniał. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego po najemniku.

\- Oczywiście, stałeś mi na drodze – wytłumaczył i zatrzymał się przed pasami. Mieli czerwone światło.

\- I to ma być wytłumaczenie? – zapytał.

\- Nie rozumiesz co to znaczy być fanem. Twoi idole są już dawno martwi!

\- Nie wszyscy – obraził się i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Tesla na pewno jest martwy. I Einstein. I Dehmeit. I Fitch. I Franklin. I Hawking. Nie, czekaj, on jeszcze żyje. Ale Hess nie. I Paul. I Planck. I Quinn. I…

\- Jestem zaskoczony jak dużo ich wymieniłeś – przerwał mu, patrząc na niego z podziwem. Cześć pewnie kojarzył z telewizji lub z książek Petera, ciężko też nie znać Einsteina, ale skąd u licha znał pozostałych? Wade był pełen niespodzianek.

\- Może nie skończyłem liceum, ale to nie znaczy, że nie uważałem na lekcjach, jak już na nich byłem – powiedział i sięgnął po telefon. – A Tesla to taki przystojniak, że ciężko go nie znać. Kiedyś masturbowałem się do jego zdjęć.

\- Ew – skomentował tylko. Stojący obok ludzie mieli podobne reakcje.

\- Hej, nie oceniaj! – oburzył się najemnik, nim przysunął się do niego, wystawiając telefon przed siebie. – Uśmiechnij się do kamery!

\- I tak nie będzie widać – przypomniał, gdy Wade robił im wspólne zdjęcie. – Na Instagrama?

\- Fani uwielbiają, gdy ich idole są z nimi cały czas w kontakcie – wytłumaczył mu i szybko dodał zrobione selfie na ich wspólne konto.  

\- Um, przepraszam.

Odwrócili się, gdy ktoś ich zaczepił. Był to jakiś młody facet, wyglądał na starszego od Petera, ale na młodszego od Wade’a. Zachowywał się jakby był zawstydzony ich obecnością, ale mimo to nie odwracał od nich wzroku. Peter zauważył też, że w dłoni trzyma telefon, który po chwili wyciągnął w ich stronę.

\- Pewnie jesteście zajęci patrolem albo coś, ale może mógłbym zrobić sobie z wami zdjęcia? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Oczywiście! – zgodził się od razu Deadpool. – Dla fana wszystko.

Mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą, chyba naprawdę się bał, że mu odmówią. Peter by tego nie zrobił, Wade na pewno też nie.

\- Dzięki – odparł, gdy najemnik odebrał jego aparat. – Jesteście najlepszymi bohaterami.

\- Miło z twojej strony. Słyszeliśmy to już parę razy – powiedział Peter i skinął palcem na faceta, by podszedł bliżej.

Z szerokim uśmiechem, mężczyzna ustawił się między nim a Wadem. Był wyraźnie zestresowany, nie miał pojęcia gdzie trzymać ręce i cały się trząsł, poczuł to, gdy przysunął się bliżej, by na pewno zmieścić się w obiektywie. By fan nie wyszedł na zdjęciu niezręcznie, Peter złapał go za rękę i umieścił ją na swoich lędźwiach. Chciało mu się śmiać, gdy zobaczył jak facet zaczerwienił się na ten gest, ale ośmielił go też na tyle, by to samo powtórzył z drugą ręką, którą dotknął Deadpoola.

\- Wszystko okej, nie zemdlejesz? – zapytał rozbawiony Wade.

\- Jest okej – zapewnił, choć Peter był pewien, że biedak zaraz zacznie się hiperwentylować. Uśmiechnął się widząc taką reakcję. Była urocza i sprawiała, że zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu.

\- Uśmiechnij się, bo po wszystkim będziesz żałował, że miałeś na zdjęciu skwaszoną minę – poradził mu jeszcze Peter, gdy zauważył jak mężczyzna próbuje zebrać się w sobie.

Podziałało, facet uśmiechnął się, a Wade z przyjemnością zrobił zdjęcie. Dla niego to pewnie też musiało być niesamowite uczucie robić sobie zdjęcia z fanami. Do niedawna nie miał takowych, tylko wrogów.

Fan odsunął się od nich na drżących nogach i przyjął z powrotem telefon, oglądając zdjęcie.

\- Wow, to najlepsza rzecz, jaka mi się w życiu przydarzyła – wyznał podekscytowany. – Dziękuję wam obu. Mogę was uściskać?

Nim Peter zdążył odpowiedzieć, Wade podszedł do mężczyzny i objął go ramionami, odrywając od ziemi. Facetowi momentalnie zabrakło tchu, ale już po odstawieniu z powrotem na miejsce uśmiechał się radośnie, choć odczuwał ból, o czym świadczyło to, że masował się po ramieniu.

\- Chyba połamałeś mi parę kości – przyznał się nieśmiało.

\- Chyba przesadzasz – odparł urażony najemnik.

\- Ja użyję trochę mniej siły, bo w przeciwieństwie do mojego partnera, naprawdę mogę ci połamać to i owo.

Dziwnie było uściskać się z obcą osobą, nawet jeśli nie było w tym nic emocjonalnego, przynajmniej z jego strony, a całość potrwała może ze trzy sekundy. Dla niego to było jednak nic, a dla tego faceta oznaczało to bardzo wiele.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak wiele może znaczyć dla innych osób. To było niesamowite i fascynujące, ludzie w ogóle go nie znali, a poniekąd uważali go za swojego przyjaciela, ufali mu, chcieli z nim pamiątkowe zdjęcia. Dobrze, że fazę przerażenia miał już za sobą, bo teraz na pewno by panikował z powodu całej tej uwagi, jaką każdy mu poświęcał tylko dlatego, bo uważano go za kogoś niesamowitego, wartego uznania, choć robił tylko to, co powinien każdy – pomagał ludziom.

Mężczyzna pożegnał się z nimi po obu uściskach i poszedł w swoją stronę, co jakiś czas się jednak odwracając, by jeszcze na nich popatrzeć. Peter zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Z czego rżysz? – zapytał od razu Wade, gdy ruszyli w końcu przez przejście. Ponieważ przegapili zielone światło, a nie chciało im się znowu czekać, przeszli po sygnalizacji.

\- Po prostu ten facet był uroczy – wyznał, wciąż czując to przyjemne uczucie w związku z posiadaniem fana. Niby wiedział, że ich ma, ale to było pierwsze tak bliskie spotkanie. Dzisiejszy dzień w ogóle wiele mu pokazał w kwestii tego, jak był postrzegany w mieście.

\- Uwielbiam fanów – westchnął najemnik.

\- Ja też – przytaknął mu. – Nie sądziłem, że to takie fajne. Do tej pory sam byłem fanem, a teraz ludzie chcą być jak ja.

\- A co ja mam powiedzieć? Gdziekolwiek do tej pory chodziłem albo się mnie bali albo wymiotowali na mój widok. Nawet Logan, Domino, czy Nate ledwo mnie tolerowali, a teraz? Jestem uwielbiany!

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, jacyś ludzie krzyknęli:

\- Kochamy cię, Deadpool!

\- Ja też was kocham! – odpowiedział, posyłając tym osobom całusa. – To wcale nie byli opłaceni ludzie – powiedział już do Petera.

\- Wcale – uwierzył mu rozbawiony. – Co tam piszą na Instagramie?

\- Żeby tylko na Instagramie! – Wade wyciągnął telefon i zaczął przeglądać Internet. – Jesteśmy w wiadomościach. „Spiderman i Deadpoool patrolują miasto na piechotę”. Ej, czemu ciebie wymienili jako pierwszego?

\- Bo to ja dowodzę tą drużyną – odparł wrednie.

\- Dobre sobie, to ja ją założyłem – oburzył się. – O tu, już jest poprawna kolejność. „Deadpool i Spiderman nie wywiązują się z rzekomych, bohaterskich obowiązków.” Ah, Bugle w formie. Wiesz, Peter powinien pomyśleć nad sprzedawaniem zdjęć do innej gazety.

\- Tak myślisz?

Zrobiłby to, ale szczerze mu się nie chciało. Bugle’a już znał, wiedział czego się spodziewać po Jamesonie. Poza tym za bardzo lubił Robbiego, by się z nim nie widywać za każdym razem, gdy przychodził do redakcji sprzedawać zdjęcia.

\- To albo powinien wykupić całą gazetę – stwierdził po namyśle. – Szlag, nawet ja nie mam tylu pieniędzy. Może Stark…

\- Nie będziesz nic wykupywał – zabronił mu. – Damy sobie radę ze złą prasą. I tak mamy więcej fanów.

\- Fakt, całe miasto nas kocha!

\- Kochamy was! – odkrzyknęło kilka osób. W dodatku podejrzanie brzmiących jak poprzednie.

Peter rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu tych osób, ale nikogo nie zauważył. Co do cholery?

\- Okej, teraz naprawdę sądzę, że zapłaciłeś komuś, by za nami chodzili – powiedział, a Wade zrobił się nagle nerwowy.

\- Heh, nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.   

\- Kochamy cię, Deadpool!

Znowu.

\- Zaraz. – Peter zatrzymał najemnika i pochylił się do jego pasa. Coś mu to nie grało czy może raczej wprost przeciwnie, grało aż za dobrze.

\- Hej, Spidey, to nie czas na takie rzeczy – zaśmiał się nerwowo Deadpool.

\- Kochamy was!

Peter zmrużył oczy i popatrzył w górę na Wade’a, który rozłożył niewinnie ręce. Chwilę później znów rozległ się okrzyk, że ktoś kocha Deadpoola.

\- To brzmi jakby dochodziło stąd – zauważył wskazując palcem.

\- Sugerujesz, że mój penis potrafi mówić i to kilkoma różnymi głosami? – zapytał, zakładając ręce za głowę i patrząc w niebo. – Hej!

Zaczął grzebać najemnikowi po kieszeniach pasa, aż nie znalazł tego, czego szukał – odtwarzacza, który najwyraźniej się zaciął, bo cały czas odtwarzał to samo. Peter popatrzył z uniesioną brwią na najemnika, ale ten odwrócił wzrok i zaczął gwizdać.

\- No co? – odezwał się w końcu. – Zawsze chciałem mieć za sobą chór.

\- Kiedy to nagrałeś? – zapytał wyłączając uderzenie, bo miał już dość ciągle tej samej wiadomości. Gdy była niezagłuszana, bez problemu rozpoznał głos Wade’a, który musiał sam to wszystko zrobić.

\- Dzisiaj z rana,

Czyli pewnie jak wyszedł na staż. Peter pokręcił głową, ale zaraz potem się roześmiał. To było tak bardzo w stylu Wade’a.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy.

Widząc, że się nie zbłaźnił, a już na pewno nie w jego oczach, Deadpool uśmiechnął się pod maską, zapewne ciesząc się, że go rozbawił.

\- Nie udawaj że ci się to nie podobało – powiedział mu i wpadł na niego biodrem.

\- Nie bawi mnie sztuczny entuzjazm – odparł i zrobił to samo co jego chłopak.

\- Jaki tam sztuczny, nagranie było sztuczne – wyjaśnił, odbierając urządzenie i wyłączając coś w telefonie. Pewnie z niego tym sterował. – Przecież miasto naprawdę nas kocha!

Peter był pewny, że Wade dla zabawy znów włączy odtwarzanie, ale o dziwo tego nie zrobił. Mimo to w odpowiedzi i tak otrzymali okrzyk.

\- Nie całe!

Odwrócili się błyskawicznie w stronę źródła dźwięku, którym był jakiś facet palący papierosa pod drzwiami jednej z firm, których było tu pełno. Co za dzień, spotkania z fanami, dwa przestępstwa, Stan Lee i jeden hejter. Dobry wynik jak na prawie trzy godziny.

\- Zapamiętam to sobie, gdy będziesz wołać, żeby uratować ci dupę! – odkrzyknął mu Deadpool.

\- Niepotrzebnie się produkujesz, on nas nie lubi – powiedział mu Peter. Choć kim on był, by mówić komuś o niepotrzebności reagowania na zaczepki, gdy sam odpowiadał Flashowi praktycznie zawsze, nawet gdy raz i drugi dostał nauczkę.

\- Tak? No to ja nie lubię jego – zdecydował dziecinnie, czekając na odpowiedź mężczyzny.

\- Jakbym chciał, żeby kiedykolwiek uratowało mnie takie dziwadło! – wrzasnął facet. Parę osób zatrzymało się, by popatrzeć, co się dzieje.

\- Oh! – zakrzyknął zaskoczony najemnik. – No wiesz co?! To jest całkiem spoko pająk! – zawołał i wskazał na Petera.

\- On chyba mówił o tobie.

\- Ciii! Staram się o tym nie myśleć, żeby go nie zabić – wyjaśnił.

\- Zwykły przestępca! – awanturował się dalej. – Najpierw sami byście spowodowali wypadek, żeby mnie ratować!

Ah, czyli mieli do czynienia z typem Jamesona, który wietrzył spisek tam, gdzie go nie było, a Avengers uważał za organizację przestępczą. Kolejny powód, by nie prowadzić dyskusji.

\- I co jeszcze?! – odpowiedział mu tym razem Peter. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. – Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że Ziemia jest płaska?!

\- A nie jest? – zdziwił się Wade.

\- Serio? – Były takie momenty, gdy nie wiedział, czy jego chłopak żartuje, czy mówi poważnie. To była jedna z takich chwil.

\- Trzeba was zamknąć, zanim się rozpanoszycie!

\- Zaraz mu jebnę – ostrzegł najemnik i nawet zrobił krok w stronę mężczyzny, ale Peter go powstrzymał.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł – powiedział z podłym uśmiechem i ucałował swoją wyrzutnię, nim wycelował nią w mężczyznę, który niczego nieświadomy dalej do nich krzyczał. Był daleko, ale Peter był pewien, że da radę trafić. – Patrz na to.

\- Nie trafisz.

Peter zatracił swoją koncentrację i popatrzył z pretensją na najemnika, który szczerzył się wrednie.

\- Nienawidzę cię – stwierdził, nim znowu wycelował. Powinien zainwestować w szczerbinkę właśnie na takie sytuacje. W budynki raczej nie problem było trafić, ale przy czymś mniejszym byłoby to przydatne.

Usłyszał jak Wade cmoknął na niego, nim cicho zaczął skandować jego pseudonim, dopingując go i wspierając. Podniosło to jeszcze bardziej pewność siebie Petera, który wstrzymał oddech i delikatnie nacisnął spust. Mała wiązka sieci pomknęła do celu i w ciągu sekundy trafiła mężczyznę w usta, zaskakując go tym samym.

\- Woohoo! – zakrzyknął Deadpool, a Peter uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie i zdmuchnął wyimaginowany dym z wyrzutni. Widownia złożona z kilku gapiów zaczęła mu bić brawo, więc ukłonił się im z dumą. – Kto jest najlepszy?!

\- Spidey! – odpowiedzieli najemnikowi i tym razem byli to prawdziwi ludzie.

\- Kto jest najlepszy?! – zapytał jeszcze raz, zagrzewając ludzi do głośniejszego skandowania.

\- Spidey!

Peter poczuł się niezręcznie, ale jednocześnie tak mu urosło od tego ego, że w sumie nie miał nic przeciwko tym okrzykom tylko dumny jak paw wykonał jakiś przypadkowy taniec zwycięstwa.

\- Kto jest najlepszy?!  

\- S-P-I-D-E-Y! – przeliterowali z ochotą.

\- I nie zapominajcie o tym! – powiedział im jeszcze Deadpool, obejmując Petera ramieniem. – Nara!

Teleportowali się obaj kawałek dalej, by uciec od całej tej uwagi. Gdy już znaleźli się poza zasięgiem gapiów, Peter roześmiał się uradowany i razem z Wadem zbił piątkę.

\- To było niesamowite! – stwierdził podekscytowany. – To jak rozpocząłeś skandowanie, powinieneś to robić częściej. Choć byłem zaskoczony, że nie namówiłeś ich do krzyczenia twojego pseudonimu.

\- Hej, to był twój wyczyn – zauważył. – Następnym razem ty zrobisz to samo dla mnie.

\- Zgoda.

Jeśli tak bohaterstwo będzie wyglądać cały czas, to nie chciał, by to się kiedykolwiek skończyło. Uwielbienie ludzi było nie do opisania, nic dziwnego, że niektórym gwiazdom uderzała od tego woda sodowa do głowy. Miał nadzieję, że jemu się to nie przytrafi, ale póki co nie sądził, że ma się czym martwić.

Wade’owi też się to podobało, cały wręcz promieniał, gdy ruszyli spacerkiem do kolejnej części miasta. Nawet jeśli nie był bezpośrednim obiektem uwielbienia, to pewnie sam fakt, że ludzie go słuchali łechtał mu ego. Nie dziwił mu się, tłum co prawda nie był duży, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że nawet gdyby był większy, to spotkałby się z taką samą jego odpowiedzią.

Kontynuowali patrol aż do późna, nawet gdy już dawno zrobiło się ciemno. Do końca dnia nie wydarzyło się nic wielkiego, zdarzały się jakieś małe burdy, ale nie było to nic groźnego. Żadnego znaku Goblina czy robotów Kingpina. Dzięki temu ich patrol wyglądał bardziej jak randka, zwłaszcza gdy zjedli kolację na pylonie jednego z mostu, otoczeni przez jego światła i oświetlani z góry przez księżyc.

To był naprawdę wspaniały dzień i Peter był już gotowy go skończyć. Choć relaksowali się większość dnia, to łażenie po mieście mimo wszystko męczyło i to nawet fizycznie. Wade tego tak nie odczuwał, ale on już tak i po pewnym czasie zaczęły go boleć nogi. Mimo to żal było mu wracać do domu, bo to oznaczało koniec ich randki, spaceru czy patrolu, jak zwał tak zwał.

Westchnął przygnębiony tą myślą, ale przecież będą musieli w końcu wrócić, nie mogli chodzić po mieście do końca życia. No, Wade mógł o ile w ogóle miał jego koniec.

\- Co tam, Spidey? – zapytał najemnik, słysząc jego westchnięcie. Wade popijał sobie jakiś gazowany napój, który kupił z automatu stojącego niedaleko.

\- Nie chcę wracać do domu – wyznał i spojrzał w niebo. Jak to zwykle bywa w Nowym Jorku, nie było widać gwiazd. To był jedyny minus mieszkania w dużym mieście, gwiazd nie było wcale albo tylko pojedyncze. Nigdy nie widział naprawdę rozgwieżdżonego nieba, nawet na biwakach z wujem, bo robili je zbyt blisko miasta, ale czytał o miejscach, z których widać Drogę Mleczną. Chciałby kiedyś tego doświadczyć, najlepiej z Wadem u boku.

Deadpool stanął obok niego i też popatrzył w górę. Widzieli zaledwie kawałek nieba, całą resztę zasłaniały rozświetlone wieżowce, które z odpowiedniej wysokości same wyglądały jak gwiazdy, tyle że znajdujące się na Ziemi.

Znowu westchnął. Nie miał pojęcia co go wzięło na rozmyślanie o gwiazdach, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy tak dobrze się bawił ze swoim chłopakiem i nie było powodu, by zaprzątać sobie głowę niespełnionymi jak dotąd marzeniami.

\- Możemy kiedyś pojechać gdzieś daleko na kompletne odludzie i pooglądać gwiazdy? – poprosił niespodziewanie.

Wade nie odpowiedział od razu, ale Peter poczuł dotyk jego dłoni na swojej. Chciał ją złapać, ale powstrzymał się. O tej porze wciąż było dużo ludzi na mieście, nie mówiąc już o kamerach.

\- Choćby zaraz, nawet do Chile – obiecał w końcu najemnik, a Peter uśmiechnął się, spodziewając takiej odpowiedzi. Doceniał ją i to że Wade zrobiłby dla niego wszystko.

Skoro to mieli już załatwione i kiedyś zobaczy dzięki Deadpoolowi coś niesamowitego, teraz on chciał pokazać coś jemu.

Spojrzał w lewo, na budynek, z którego zaczął pierwszy lot po mieście. Pamiętał jak myślał wtedy o tym, że Wade’owi by się widok z samej góry spodobał. To był dobry moment, by mu to pokazać.

\- Mam pomysł – powiedział i odwrócił się plecami do najemnika. – Właź.

\- Na ciebie zawsze – odparł i skoczył mu na plecy, obejmując go mocno ramionami i nogami. Za parędziesiąt minut będzie go jeszcze mocniej trzymał, ale nie zamierzał uprzedzać faktów. – Co planujesz?

\- Zobaczysz. – Chciał, żeby to była niespodzianka, Deadpool i tak pewnie się domyśli, co chce zrobić, więc po co miał mu to mówić? – Tylko zamknij oczy, chcę żebyś je otworzył dopiero na górze.

\- Na górze czego? – zapytał i spojrzał na wieżowiec. – Oh. Okej.

\- Nie, czekaj, mam lepszy pomysł. – Odwrócił głowę i uniósł rękę, po chwili zaklejając oczy najemnika siecią.

\- Nie ufasz mi, panie Grey? – zaśmiał się najemnik, o dziwo nie protestując z powodu pajęczyny.

\- Ufam ci w kwestii mojego życia i twojej wierności wobec mnie. Nie ufam ci, że nie będziesz podglądał – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem i bez dalszego gadania zaczął się wspinać.

Wspinaczka potrwała mniej niż ostatnio, bo niecałe dziesięć minut. Ostatnim razem musiał unikać tych okien, za którymi ktoś był, teraz nie, więc pomimo większego ciężaru, miał znacznie łatwiej i szybko znaleźli się na samym szczycie. Pozostał tylko maszt.

Deadpool oczywiście nie mógł milczeć całą drogę i zabawiał Petera rozmową, na przykład mówiąc mu co zamierza przygotować jutro na obiad albo co mu się przydarzyło, gdy jechał się z nim spotkać w Central Parku, dodając przy tym coś absurdalnego od siebie. Lubił takie rozmowy, były relaksujące, a to się bardzo teraz przydawało, gdy serce biło mu jak oszalałe z nerwów.

Na samej górze mocno wiało, Peter nie odczuwał tego jakoś mocno, ale Wade na pewno tak, bo chwycił się go mocniej, gdy kroczek po kroczku zmierzali na najwyższy punkt miasta. Tak samo jak za pierwszym, tak i tym razem stanął na maszcie jedną stopą i rozejrzał się po mieście. Zaparło mu dech w piersiach na ten widok, chyba już zawsze tak będzie. To było po prostu zbyt piękne.

\- To już? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony najemnik. – Mogę znowu widzieć?

\- Tak, zdejmę ci sieć – powiedział i pilnując, by nie runąć w dół, odwrócił się do swojego chłopaka i sięgnął ręką do pajęczyny, po czym szarpnął za nią, odrywając bez problemu od maski. – Gotowe. Patrz i podziwiaj.

Wade potrząsnął głową i popatrzył na miasto u ich stóp. Peter ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekiwał jego reakcji na ten wspaniały widok panoramy Nowego Jorku. Wyobrażał sobie nawet, co zaraz powie.

\- Na co mam patrzeć? – zapytał niespodziewanie.

Peter myślał, że spadnie, gdy to usłyszał. Na co? Naprawdę nie wiedział czy po prostu się zgrywał, jak to miał w zwyczaju?

\- No na miasto? – odparł niepewnie, wciąż nie wiedząc czy to żart. – Założę się, że nie widziałeś go nigdy z tej perspektywy.

\- Kiedyś skakałem nad Nowym Jorkiem ze spadochronem – wyjaśnił mu, a Peter poczuł rozczarowanie. Liczył na to, że pokaże swojemu chłopakowi coś niezwykłego, tak jak on chciał mu pokazać gwiazdy, a tymczasem nic takiego się nie stało. Powinien był się spodziewać, że mało co go zaskoczy. Wade od wielu lat podróżował po świecie, dopiero niedawno zatrzymał się na stałe w mieście. Nie takie rzeczy pewnie widział.

Choć była jedna rzecz, której na pewno nie doświadczył.

\- Masz ochotę na lot? – zapytał i spojrzał w dół.

\- Stąd? Jeszcze jak! – podekscytował się.

Na to właśnie liczył Peter. Wade myślał, że to będzie zwyczajny lot jakie już razem przeżyli. Będzie jednak inny. Do tej pory latał ze swoim chłopakiem na plecach ostrożnie, ale dzisiaj zamierzał zaszaleć jakby huśtał się sam. W ten sposób pokaże najemnikowi coś nowego, czego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. Miał tylko nadzieję, że mu się uda, bo efekt końcowy może być niesamowity, albo wprost przeciwnie, bardzo tragiczny. Zamierzał zrobić coś szalonego. Jeden błąd i obaj się połamią – on na zawsze, Wade na kilka godzin. Ani jedno, ani drugie mu się nie podobało, dlatego będzie musiał być skupiony do granic możliwości i pamiętać o dodatkowym ciężarze, który zmienia opływowość, pęd, dosłownie wszystko.

To będzie prawdziwy sprawdzian jego umiejętności huśtania się na sieci. Był prawie pewien, że ryzyko było zbyt duże, by mogło być warte zachodu, ale zamierzał je podjąć tak czy inaczej. Dla Wade’a.

\- No to lecimy – powiedział i wziął głęboki wdech.

\- To był beznadziejny żart słowny.

Peter zignorował go. Wypuścił powietrze, ugiął nogę i z całej siły odbił się od masztu, by podczas spadania nie zderzyć się ze ścianą World Trade Center.

Za pierwszym razem był przerażony, teraz ze spokojem patrzył w dół, gdy jakby w zwolnionym tempie przelecieli kawałek do przodu. Poczuł, jak Wade wzmacnia na nim swój uścisk, był też pewien, że na moment wstrzymał oddech. A potem z jego gardła wyrwał się krzyk, gdy runęli w dół jak kamień.

Przyjmowanie jakiejkolwiek opływowej pozycji mijało się z celem, więc Peter pozwolił oporowi powietrza obracać ich ciałami na wszystkie strony, co tylko powodowało, że Deadpool wrzeszczał głośniej. Peter uśmiechnął się, czuł teraz dwa szybko bijące serca – swoje i to najemnika, łomoczące mu w piersi, która przylegała do jego pleców.

Zbliżali się już do ziemi, Peter musiał działać. Przyjął potrzebną pozycję i wystrzelił sieć w chwili, kiedy był na to ostatni moment. Wade przestał krzyczeć, gdy nimi szarpnęło i przelecieli nad dachami samochodów, nim znów wzbili się w górę.

Serce zabiło Peterowi jeszcze mocniej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe, gdy poczuł jak Wade wtula twarz w jego szyję. Na pewno nie był przerażony, ktoś kto nie może umrzeć nie boi się niczego, co dotyczy jego. Może to była po prostu wdzięczność? Rodzaj podziękowania? Jaki by nie był powód tego zachowania, Peterowi zrobiło się gorąco i prawie go to zdekoncentrowało. Ale tylko prawie.

Skupiając się znowu na locie, rozhuśtał się jak najwyżej, a gdy był już dostatecznie wysoko, przechylił ciało na bok, puścił sieć i pomimo dodatkowego ciężaru, wykonał kilka szybkich obrotów wokół własnej osi, nim precyzyjnym strzałem znów przyczepił się do budynku i pomknęli obaj do przodu.

Wade trzymał się go tak mocno, że aż trochę bolało. Zaciskał na nim ramiona i nogi jeszcze mocniej ilekroć wykonywali jakąkolwiek akrobację w powietrzu, a Peter robił wszystko, by było ich jak najwięcej. Najemnik chyba był pod wrażeniem, bo nic nie mówił tylko patrzył, jak wszystko dookoła jest rozmyte, gdy mijali budynki z dużą prędkością.

Dla Petera to znaczyło bardzo wiele. Cieszył się, że może pokazać swojemu chłopakowi świat takim, jakim widział go jako Spiderman – czyli jako ogromny plac zabaw, miejsce treningu akrobacji i sztuczek.

Obaj nic nie mówili, gdy przemieszczali się przez miasto, aleja po alei, ani na chwilę nie tracąc tempa. Nawet zakręty brali bez uprzedniego zwalniania. Często mijali budynek dosłownie o włos, ale to tylko nadawało całemu wydarzeniu dodatkowego smaczku i zastrzyku adrenaliny. Peter był tak pobudzony, że widział wszystko jeszcze dokładniej niż normalniej, pozostałe zmysły też były wyczulone, zwłaszcza dotyk.

Czuł każdy moment, kiedy Wade poruszał mu się na plecach, każdy jego oddech, gdy zapierało mu go w piersi od oglądania miasta z takiej perspektywy, przy takiej prędkości. Był z tego dumny. Dumny z siebie. I cholernie szczęśliwy, że może dzielić jedną z najlepszych rzeczy w swoim życiu właśnie z nim.

Uśmiechając się, zakręcił gwałtownie w kierunku mostu, tak jak zawsze to robił przelatując pod nim, tuż nad wodą. Wade wychylił się nieco, by lepiej widzieć jej powierzchnie i odbijające się w niej światła. Potem spojrzał w górę, na konstrukcję budowli. Na pewno widział już to wszystko z tej perspektywy, mimo to Peter był pewny, że tak jak on na początku, tak i najemnik odczuwał to wszystko teraz całkowicie inaczej.

Tuż przed tym jak znaleźli się na drugim brzegu, Peter jeszcze bardziej obniżył lot tak, by zanurzyć pod powierzchnią jedną nogę. Przeciął nią spokojną taflę i kopnięciem wyrzucił wodę w górę, przelatując pod zimnymi kroplami, które opadły na nich obu. Usłyszał, jak Deadpool wyszeptał ciche „wow”.

Lecieli teraz wzdłuż rzeki, Wade miał widok na Manhattan po drugiej stronie. Minęli tak jeden most, przelatując z powrotem dopiero na następnym i wracając pomiędzy wieżowce, gdzie Peter znów pozwolił sobie na akrobacje tylko po to, by jeszcze raz poczuć jak Deadpool obejmuje go mocniej. Po chwili jednak zwolnił, huśtając się teraz tempem, jaki zawsze do tej pory stosował mając Wade’a na plecach.

Najemnik rozluźnił uścisk i oparł wygodnie brodę na ramieniu Petera, patrząc na to co on, gdy bezpiecznie przeprawiał ich pomiędzy budynkami przez miasto.

On też się rozluźnił i westchnął z zadowoleniem. Mógłby tak latać już do końca życia. Z Wadem jako pasażerem, to było już zdecydowanie najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie. Pozwolił sobie zerknąć na najemnika i zobaczył pod maską uśmiech. Jak długo już tam był? Nie ważne, odwzajemnił go i prawie niezauważalnie – nie chciał za bardzo się rozpraszać – szturchnął głowę najemnika swoją.

Wade od razu zareagował, Peter nawet przez kostium poczuł pocałunek na szyi. Przez ułamek sekundy zapomniał złapać sieć i musiał wystrzelić kolejną. Deadpool zaśmiał się cicho, bez problemu wyczuwając różnicę w locie.

\- Wiesz co by tu pasowało? – zapytał niespodziewanie, składając kolejny pocałunek.

\- Co? – zapytał zaciekawiony, drżąc pod wpływem pocałunków. Nie powinien na nie pozwalać, musiał być skupiony, ale atmosfera mu się udzielała. Czuł teraz takie pokłady miłości do Wade’a, że nie potrafił mu niczego zabronić.

\- _I can show you the world!_

Może poza tym.

\- Wade, nie – zabronił kategorycznie. Miał dziś po dziurki w nosie piosenek. Zwłaszcza tych.

Wade prychnął.

\- I tak ty powinieneś śpiewać ten fragment, nie ja – stwierdził urażony, ale nawet po tonie głosu Peter wiedział, że najemnik się uśmiecha.

\- Zrujnowałeś całkiem miłą atmosferę.

Poczuł, gdy Deadpool wzruszył ramionami.

\- Możemy to naprawić w parę sekund – zauważył i znów go pocałował, a rękę przesunął na wysokość jednego z sutków.

Peter pokręcił głową i kontynuował spokojne huśtanie, a by sprawić Wade’owi większą przyjemność, zaczął nucić wcześniej śpiewaną przez niego piosenkę. Najemnik zaśmiał się, ale po chwili sam dołączył do nucenia, które przerwały im dopiero syreny którejś ze służb ratunkowych. Dzisiaj rzadko je słyszeli, chyba przestępcy naprawdę wzięli wolne, dlatego nawet się nie zastanawiali nad tym, czy sprawdzić tę sytuację czy wrócić już do domu.

Polecieli w kierunku sygnału i po chwili dotarli do sporego zamieszania, które rozgrywało się na jednym z budynków. Nie było to przestępstwo, ani pożar czy wypadek, mimo to wszyscy – strażacy, policja i lekarze byli obecni. Ktoś chciał skoczyć z dachu.   

Ten dzień nie mógł się skończyć gorzej. Kilka godzin spokoju, a na koniec coś takiego. Jedynym plusem było to, że na pewno uratują tę osobę, która chciała skoczyć, Peter był stuprocentowo pewny, że ją złapie.  Mimo to wolałby, żeby w ogóle nie musiał nikogo dzisiaj ratować, zwłaszcza przed samobójstwem.

Wylądował na ulicy, ludzie rozstąpili się przed nim, gdy wleciał w tłumek gapiów, który zebrał się przed budynkiem. Nie było wiele osób, znacznie więcej wyglądało przez okna okolicznych wieżowców, z czego jednym z nich na nieszczęście okazał się jakiś hotel. Nie zabrakło też przedstawicieli prasy i telewizji, ale zdecydowanie najwięcej było służb ratunkowych. Aż pięć radiowozów pilnowało otoczenia budynku, na którym stał samobójca, dwa pozostałe zamknęły ruch uliczny i kierowały do objazdów. Strażacy z dwóch ekip spieszyli się, by rozłożyć poduszkę powietrzną, ale chyba bali się to robić w obawie przed tym, że samobójcę tylko to zachęci do skoku.

Były też dwie karetki, gotowe udzielić pomocy w każdej chwili, choć z tej wysokości nikt nie przeżyłby upadku. Budynek miał trzydzieści pięter, a samobójca stał na samej górze. To pewnie był kolejny powód dlaczego skokochron jeszcze nie był rozłożony, z takiej wysokości raczej by nie pomógł. Cała nadzieja w namówieniu do zejścia.

Policja już coś działała w tej sprawie, wszyscy byli zabiegani, przyspieszali sprowadzenie psychologa, próbowali ustalić tożsamość samobójcy. Peter usłyszał ze strzępów rozmowy, że to kobieta chce skoczyć.

Wade zszedł z jego pleców, gdy tylko znaleźli się na ziemi i razem podeszli do dowodzącego akcją policjanta, który właśnie rozmawiał przez telefon.

\- Tak, kapitanie Stacy, zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy – zapewniał swojego przełożonego. Gdy tylko ich zobaczył, natychmiast się pożegnał. – Dzięki Bogu, Spiderman. W tobie cała nadzieja.

\- Co się dzieje? – Głupie pytanie, ale jak inaczej miałby inaczej poznać szczegóły całej sytuacji?

\- Jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu dostaliśmy wezwanie do człowieka stojącego na dachu – wyjaśnił policjant. – Zauważyli ją z okna innego budynku, weszła tam i teraz stoi na gzymsie, trzymając się tylko jakiejś rury.

Peter popatrzył na Wade’a, ale ten nie dodał nic od siebie, patrzył tylko na kobietę w górze.

\- To nie wygląda dobrze – stwierdził, zostawiając na razie najemnika w spokoju. – Próbowaliście już jakoś ją przekonać do zejścia?

\- Nie mamy z nią kontaktu. Ona słyszy nas, gdy mówimy przez megafon, ale jest za wysoko, byśmy mogli usłyszeć jej odpowiedź. Nie wiemy czemu tam stoi i czy w ogóle skoczy czy tylko sprawdza teren i ostatecznie się wycofa.

\- Jakieś inne próby zdjęcia jej stamtąd?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

\- Skokochron na nic się nie zda, strażacy mówiąc, że jest za wysoko, a budynek jest za szeroki, by zabezpieczyć całą przestrzeń pod nim, mogłaby skoczyć gdziekolwiek. Helikopterem też nie mamy tam czego szukać, podmuch powietrza ją zdmuchnie albo tylko ją wystraszy.

Sytuacja była naprawdę patowa, faktycznie w nim cała nadzieja. Nie licząc paru innych superbohaterów, tylko on miał możliwość dostanie się na sam szczyt budynku i ściągnięcia tamtej kobiety czy złapania jej w czasie lotu. Gdyby lepiej znał właściwości swojej sieci, mógłby nawet stworzyć swój własny skokochron.  

\- Dobra, pójdę po…

\- Zajmę się tym – wszedł mu w słowo Deadpool, nadal nie spuszczając samobójczyni z oczu. Poruszała się niepewnie na gzymsie, może miała wątpliwości.

\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał swojego chłopaka. – Mogę ją stamtąd po prostu ściągnąć.

To było najprostsze rozwiązanie.

 - Ściągnięcie jej siłą nie rozwiąże jej problemów – zauważył, skutecznie pozbawiając Petera argumentów. – Czekaj w pobliżu. Jakby chciała skoczyć, to ją łap, ale wcześniej nawet się do niej nie zbliżaj.  

Przytaknął, decydując się zaufać najemnikowi. Kto jak nie on wie, jak czują się samobójcy? Jeśli ktoś miałby odwieść kobietę od skoku, to właśnie on.

Peter zazwyczaj ignorował fakt, że Wade miewał przed poznaniem go myśli samobójcze. Nie był nawet pewny, czy dalej czasami ich nie ma. Nie poruszali tego tematu, bo tak było łatwiej, zwłaszcza dla niego. Świadomość, że jego chłopak chciał się zabić bolała, ale teraz to doświadczenie może się przydać i uratować życie. Jedno być może już uratowało. Peter zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powód dla którego Flash jeszcze żyje, to wcale nie przyjaźń z nim, tylko właśnie Deadpool – żywy dowód na to, że przychodzą lepsze czasy, motywacja, by dalej żyć, dalej walczyć.

Policjant jednak nie miał racji. Cała nadzieja w Deadpoolu, nie w nim. Tylko on może ocalić tę kobietę przed samą sobą, a nie tylko upadkiem. Dla jednej osoby już był inspiracją, czas na kolejną.

Peter bez słowa wyjaśnienia ruszył na sąsiedni budynek, trochę tylko wyższy od tego, na który weszła kobieta. Chciał wejść na sama górę, by stamtąd obserwować konwersację samobójczyni z Wadem, który biegiem ruszył na miejsce.

Wspinając się po tej stronie wieżowca, skąd kobieta nie mogłaby go zobaczyć, Peter słyszał w komunikatorze dyszenie Deadpoola, który wbiegał na kolejne piętra budynku, co jakiś czas zagłuszany przez trzaski wywołane teleportacją. Zwykle takie dźwięki jego mózg ignorował, nauczył się skupiać tylko wtedy, gdy najemnik coś mówił, ale tym razem nie potrafił nie zwracać na nie uwagi. Wade pewnie też teraz słyszał jego dyszenie, gdy obaj walczyli z czasem.

Dotarli na swoje piętra w tym samym czasie. Przyczajony, Peter podszedł do krawędzi wieżowca i spojrzał na kobietę. Różnica wysokości była tak niewielka, że byłby nawet w stanie poznać kolor oczu samobójczyni, gdyby spojrzała w górę.

Wyglądała na przerażoną, obejmowała rurę z całej siły, a nogami przylegała go krawędzi gzymsu, jak najdalej od przepaści w dół. Miała na sobie tylko jakieś spodnie i cienką koszulkę, drżała, zapewne i z zimna, i ze strachu. Była boso, buty zostawiła na dachu, po którym powoli przemieścił się Wade’a.

Peter był pewien, że najemnik dalej miał ochotę dyszeć, ale powstrzymywał się, by kobieta za szybko go nie zauważyła. Nie było go tam teraz z nim, ale postawiłby wszystkie swoje pieniądze na to, że Wade porusza się teraz bezszelestnie jak kot. Wyglądał niemal jakby jego celem było zabicie kobiety, a nie jej ratunek.  

Zaczęły się nerwy, Peter przysiadł niczym jakiś gargulec na krawędzi budynku i obserwował w napięciu to, co ma się zaraz wydarzyć. Nie miał pojęcia skąd to zdenerwowanie, ufał Wade’owi, więc chyba po prostu bał się o swoją część planu. Do tej pory łapał drugiego człowieka tylko raz i to najemnika, któremu wyrwał ramię ze stawu. Jak on ma teraz uratować dużo delikatniejszą kobietę, jeśli ta jednak skoczy?

Stresował się przed tym, ale musiał wziąć się w garść. Musiał być gotowy na taką ewentualność, był teraz planem B Deadpoola, choć miał nadzieję, że plan A będzie wystarczający. Musi być. Mimo tej wiary, Peter napiął już mięśnie, by były gotowe do skoku i zamarł w takiej pozycji, starając się nawet za często nie mrugać, by nic nie przegapić.

\- Sprowadź ją bezpiecznie na dół, Wade – powiedział wiedząc dobrze, że jego chłopak go słyszy.

Deadpool popatrzył w jego kierunku i przytaknął mu, nim zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w stronę kobiety, po czym odkaszlnął głośno.

\- Przepraszam, myślałem że to miejsce do samobójstwa nie jest zajęte – odezwał się chwilę potem, a kobieta odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę. Peter nie takiego początku się spodziewał. – Czy może obowiązują tu kolejki do skoku? Powinienem wziąć numerek?

\- Nie powinieneś mnie czasem namawiać do tego, bym nie skoczyła? – zapytała, patrząc podejrzliwie jak podchodzi bliżej. Była w zasięgu komunikatora, więc było ją słychać, choć znacznie ciszej niż Wade’a.

\- Czy to coś da? – Pokręciła głową. – Mogę się dosiąść?  

Gdy nic nie odpowiedziała, Wade przeskoczył zręcznie przez gzyms, prawie zlatując z całego budynku, złapał się w ostatniej chwili. Peter cudem powstrzymał się przed skokiem za nim. To był tylko blef.

\- Ups – zaśmiał się. – Taki żarcik mały.

\- Jesteś najdziwniejszym superbohaterem jakiego w życiu widziałam – stwierdziła kobieta, odsuwając się od niego, gdy przysiadł na gzymsie i zaczął machać nogami.

\- Nie ty pierwsza mi to mówisz – powiedział pochylając się w jej stronę, zapewne by puścić jej oczko.

\- Nie zbliżaj się – ostrzegła.

\- No weź, mój chłopak i partner na mnie patrzą, myślą że jestem bohaterem. Nie niszcz im marzeń i chociaż pozwól mi udawać, że cię ratuję – odparł pogodnym głosem i wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. – Jestem Wade, a ty?

Co nie dziwne, kobieta nie uścisnęła jego dłoni, była na to zresztą za daleko. Nie odpowiedziała też nic na jego pytanie, po prostu się w niego wpatrywała. Peter nie widział jej twarzy, ale potrafił ją sobie wyobrazić – szok, zdziwienie. Z pewnością nie spodziewała się, że ktoś będzie z nią rozmawiał w taki sposób, jakby wcale nie stała na trzydziestym piętrze budynku albo nie było to nic wielkiego. To musiała być miła odmiana po oglądaniu przez tyle minut, jak połowa dzielnicy zebrała się, by na nią patrzeć.

\- Co? Mam brudną rękawicę? – spytał niezrażony brakiem odzewu i zaczął oglądać dłoń.

\- Wolałabym nie puszczać się tej rury – wyjaśniła i spojrzała w dół, a Wade razem z nią.

\- Wysoko – stwierdził i zagwizdał z podziwem. – Wiesz, kilkadziesiąt minut temu spadałem z dużo większej wysokości. Z World Trade Center jest wspaniały widok na miasto.

\- Czemu skakałeś z World Trade Center? – zapytała zaskoczona.

\- Dla zabawy – odparł wzruszając ramionami. Cały czas machał nogami, wyglądał jak małe dziecko, które przypadkiem natrafiło na samobójcę i teraz zadaje mu masę pytań, nie wiedząc nawet co się dokładnie dzieje. – Dlaczego ty chcesz skoczyć?

\- Nie chcę – zaprzeczyła od razu i znów popatrzyła na ulicę. Musiało jej się zakręcić w głowie, bo cofnęła się gwałtownie i przywarła do rury jeszcze mocniej.

\- Więc stoisz tu tak sobie? – zapytał ją i odchylił się, podpierając się na rekach. – Ciekawy sposób spędzania wolnego czasu, ale hej, nie oceniam.

\- Nie wiem jeszcze czy skoczę – wyjaśniła, przyglądając mu się jaki jest zrelaksowany.

\- To dobrze – stwierdził, obracając się w jej stronę. Siła rzeczy przysunął się przez to bliżej, a ona na to nie zareagowała. – Jakbyś chciała znać moją opinię, to ja bym nie skakał bez asysty Spidermana.

Kobieta zaczęła się rozglądać, gdy Wade tylko o nim wspomniał, ale nie spojrzała w górę na sąsiedni budynek, więc nie zauważyła Petera.

\- Jest tutaj? – zapytała, dalej go wypatrując. – Jeśli spróbuje mnie ściągnąć…

\- Niczego nie będzie próbował – zapewnił ją. – Nawet do ciebie nie podejdzie, przykro mi, jesteś skazana na moje towarzystwo.

Kobieta wyraźnie się rozluźniła. Niesamowite było jak w tak krótkim czasie Wade zdobył choć odrobinę jej zaufania.

\- To dobrze – powiedziała niepewnie. – Nie potrzebuję ratunku.

\- Też tak sądzę – powiedział jej szczerze. Kobieta popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona.

\- Naprawdę jesteś najdziwniejszy – powtórzyła.

\- Hej, to twoje życie, możesz z nim robić co ci się podoba – wyjaśnił rozkładając ręce. – A więc? To jak masz na imię, eh? Bo autorce brakuje synonimów.

\- Co? Zresztą, nieważne. Mam na imię Rachel – przedstawiła się w końcu. – Zadowolony?

\- Nigdy nie znałem żadnej Rachel – powiedział podekscytowany i przysunął się znów bliżej niej. Jeszcze trochę i będzie mógł jej dotknąć. – Miło cię poznać, Rachel. To czemu postanowiłaś postawić na nogi wszystkich w promieniu dwóch mil? To nieludzkie budzić ludzi w środku nocy.

\- Gdyby nie wtykali nosa w nie swoje sprawy, to by spali – odparł i prychnęła. – Chciałam tylko się zabić w spokoju, ale musieli się zjawić.

\- Następnym razem proponuję las samobójców, tam na pewno jest spokój. Nie ze mną te numery, złotko, miałaś dość czasu na zabicie się. – Ton głosu Wade’a nie był już taki pogodny jak dotychczas, znalazł się w nim smutek. Smutek kogoś, kto miał już podobną sytuację za sobą i to w swoim wykonaniu. – Policja reaguje szybko, ale nie aż tak szybko. Miałaś jakieś pięć minut od zauważenia cię, żeby skoczyć. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiłaś, to nie chcesz tego zrobić. Sama zresztą to przyznałaś.

\- Myślisz, że nie skoczę? – zagroziła i puściła się jedną ręką. Peter poczuł, jak jego mięśnie drżą w oczekiwaniu do skoku.

\- Myślę, że nie – odparł spokojnie, przyglądając się Rachel, która jeszcze przez chwilę trzymała się rury tylko jedną ręką, nim znowu złapała ją drugą, potwierdzając słowa najemnika.

\- Jesteś dziwny – powtórzyła raz jeszcze. – Zachowujesz się, jakby cię nie obchodziło czy skoczę czy nie.

\- Obchodzi mnie – zapewnił ją. – Inaczej by mnie tu nie było.

\- Więc czemu nic nie robisz? – zapytała wściekła. Niecodzienna reakcja jak na kogoś, kto chce umrzeć. – Nie łapiesz mnie, nie namawiasz do zejścia, po prostu siedzisz i ze mną rozmawiasz.

\- Bo wiem, że nie chcesz tego słuchać. Nikt nie chce. Ja nigdy nie chciałem.

Petera ukuło coś w sercu, gdy usłyszał te ostatnie słowa. Wade nigdy nie chciał pomocy.

\- Też próbowałeś się zabić? – zapytała, a jej głos wypełniło współczucie.

\- Złotko, łatwiej byłoby zapytać, kiedy nie chciałem się zabić – odparł nonszalancko. Peter miał ochotę na niego nawrzeszczeć za traktowanie takiego poważnego tematu z taką lekkością. – Nie, czekaj, w zasadzie wcale nie. Od lutego jestem czysty.

Od lu… Peter cudem powstrzymał łkanie. Wtedy się poznali.

\- Ale wcześniej… - kontynuował najemnik. – Wcześniej zaliczyłem tyle zgonów, że mógłbym o tym opowiadać aż do rana.

\- Że niby kilka razy popełniałeś samobójstwo?

\- Jestem nieśmiertelny – wyjaśnił jej i na dowód odciął sobie palec, który po chwili przyrósł z powrotem do dłoni. – Goi się na mnie wszystko. Wiem, bo próbowałem wszystkiego. Łącznie ze skokiem z dachu. Strzelałem sobie łeb, podcinałem żyły, brałem proszki, wieszałem się, topiłem, wpadałem pod pociąg czy samochód, w sam środek pożaru. Nic nie działało. Miałem spokój przez kilka godzin, a potem znowu to samo.

Rachel zamilkła na dłużej. Peter nasłuchiwał jej odpowiedzi na to wyznanie. On nie byłby taki spokojny na jej miejscu. Nawet teraz nie był, cały się trząsł, miał ochotę wyjąć komunikator i wypieprzyć go jak najdalej się dało, byle tylko nie słuchać tego wszystkiego. Zamiast tego zacisnął palce na krawędzi budynku. Beton pękł momentalnie.  

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała w końcu kobieta.

\- Wiele było powodów – odpowiedział Wade i westchnął. – Patologiczni rodzice, przestępcze życie od małego. W końcu nowotwór, który skłonił mnie do wzięcia udziału w nieludzkim projekcie Weapon X, który zmienił mnie w nieśmiertelnego potwora, dodając to w pakiecie.

Wade ściągnął maskę, a Rachel sapnęła przerażona i zszokowana zasłoniła usta.

\- O mój Boże – wyszeptała.

\- Ta, niezbyt przyjemny widok – zgodził się z nią Wade i oderwał sobie kawałek skóry od policzka. – A to nawet nie najgorsze, co mi zrobili. Torturowali mnie całymi dniami żeby osiągnąć pożądany efekt. Nie pamiętam nawet jak dużo czasu spędziłem a laboratorium jako obiekt doświadczalny, ale gdy w końcu postanowili mnie zabić, a ich eksperyment dopiero wtedy zadziałał, uwolniłem się i zacząłem szukać sposobu na zabicie się.

Czuł się trochę zraniony tym, że Wade opowiadał to obcej osobie zamiast jemu, jakby mu nie ufał, zwłaszcza że od dawna wyrażał na to chęć, w zasadzie od samego początku. Teraz ją stracił i cieszył się, że nigdy wcześnie o projekcie Weapon X nie słyszał.

\- Ale nigdy się nie udało – dokończyła za niego. Płakała. Nie zareagowała, gdy Wade przysunął się znów bliżej.

\- Nigdy – powie twierdził. – Mimo to i tak próbowałem gdy tylko mogłem, w międzyczasie robiąc sobie wrogów wszędzie i wśród każdego. Kontynuowałem pracę najemnika, mordowałem ludzi za pieniądze, każda policja świata chciała mnie dopaść, byłem wrogiem każdego. Wiedziałem, że tylko pogarszam swoją sytuację, ale co innego miałem robić? Byłem w tym dobry, więc to robiłem, przeświadczony o tym, że na nic lepszego mnie nie stać. Że nawet gdybym chciał się zmienić, to nikt nie zaakceptuje popierdolonego najemnika, który wygląda jak chodzący nowotwór.

Słuchanie tego bolało i to nawet nie mentalnie, a fizycznie. Peter miał wrażenie, jakby coś z siłą imadła ściskało mu pierś i utrudniało oddychanie, a wyobraźnia podsuwała obrazy przyprawiające o mdłości. Poczuł łzy zbierające się w oczach. Zacisnął zęby, by stłumić szloch, ale ten wyrwał mu się z gardła mimo tego. Był pewien, że Wade doskonale to usłyszał.

Wiedział, że Deadpool miał, delikatnie mówiąc, przesrane w życiu, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że było aż tak źle. To co mu się przydarzyło brzmiało jak bestialstwo, najgorsze zło, jakie można uczynić. Chciało mu się jeszcze bardziej płakać na myśl, że Wade to wszystko przeżył, a nawet gdy było już po wszystkim, to i tak dalej doświadczał tego w koszmarach. Deadpool był silniejszy, niż to pokazywał. To czego doświadczył nie powinno nigdy mu się przydarzyć. Nie zasługiwał na to. Peter żałował, że nie było go przy nim wcześniej, że już wtedy nie mógł mu pomóc i przez to Wade był sam tyle czasu, męcząc się z tym wszystkim bez niczyjej pomocy.

Nie może pozwolić, by coś takiego ponownie się wydarzyło. Wade już nigdy nie będzie sam. Nigdy.

\- Każdy na moim miejscu spróbowałby się zabić – mówił dalej Wade. – Ja maiłem tego pecha, że nie mogłem i tylko kontynuowałem swój żałosny żywot, próbując przed samym sobą udawać, że jestem szczęśliwy, bo mam masę pieniędzy i nie muszę przestrzegać reguł. Ale to nie była prawda. Byłem w tym samym miejscu co ty, wielokrotnie stałem przed tym samym wyborem, licząc że tym razem może w końcu się uda. Może w końcu będę miał spokój i uwolnię świat od siebie. Nie wiem co ci się stało, nie musisz mi mówić, ale wiem co czujesz. Że nie ma żadnej szansy na poprawę. Też to czułem, praktycznie przez całe życie. Nienawidziłem siebie, tego jak wyglądam, tego że nie mogę umrzeć. Czasami dalej tak mam.

\- Przykro mi, że to wszystko cię spotkało – wyznała Rachel.

\- Przykro mi, że ciebie spotkało coś, co doprowadziło cię aż tutaj – powiedział znów łagodnym głosem Wade i uśmiechnął się. – Ale wiesz co? Nie żałuję, że tamtego jednego dnia w laboratorium, gdy próbowali się mnie pozbyć, to im się nie udało. Ani że mnie się nigdy nie powiodło.  

\- Dlaczego?

Wade pochylił głowę, a jego uśmiech powiększył się, jakby rozmyślał o czymś naprawdę przyjemnym. Czymś, co sprawiało, że jego kontrola nad emocjami padała jak domek z kard i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaczyna się głupkowato szczerzyć. Serce Petera zabiło mocniej i przez krótką chwilę czuł ulgę.

\- Bo nadeszło to całe „lepiej”, o którym zawsze się mówi – wyjaśnił. – Nie od razu, jak mówiłem, po drodze byłem mordowany, katowany, raz nawet zostałem zgwałcony. Byłem mordercą ściganym na całym świecie, a teraz? Teraz jestem Avengerem! Pomagam ludziom, ratuję ich. Osoby, które dawniej bez mrugnięcia okiem by mnie aresztowały, teraz ufają mi w kwestii swojego życia. Gdyby któraś z moich prób się udała, nie doszedłbym do tego, nie naprawiłbym tego co spieprzyłem. No i…

Deadpool tylko przelotnie spojrzał w górę, ale to wystarczyło. Peter poczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie i zadrżał. Nie był w stanie już tego dłużej znieść, tak bardzo chciał tam teraz do niego dołączyć i go uściskach, powiedzieć mu że go kocha, obiecać że go nie zostawi, ale nie mógł. Jeszcze zniszczyłby cały ten wysiłek jaki Wade włożył w tę rozmowę. Cała jego odwaga poszłaby na marne w ciągu kilku sekund.   

\- No i jeszcze mam chłopaka – dokończył wreszcie, dalej się uśmiechając. – Który nie zwraca uwagi na to jak wyglądam, jak zjebana jest moja przeszłość czy psychika. Do tej pory nie wiem jak i za co on może mnie w ogóle kochać, ale hej, nie zagląda się darowanemu koniowi w zęby, eh? Zwłaszcza gdy z dnia na dzień przechodzi ci ochota na śmierć, bo nagle nie możesz się doczekać spotkać z drugą osobą, która cię akceptuje. Bo możesz pomóc bezbronnym ludziom, zobaczyć się z przyjaciółmi, w końcu po wielu latach usłyszeć, że jest się mile widzianym czy wywołać uśmiech jakimś beznadziejnym żartem.

Wzruszenie ścisnęło go za gardło. Wiedzieć, że takie małe gesty wiele znaczą dla Wade’a, a usłyszeć to, to dwie różne rzeczy. No i jeszcze te wcześniejsze słowa. Wade nie wiedział, za co go kocha? Wydawało mu się, że dostatecznie to pokazywał w gestach. Czy aż tak słabo się starał?

Po raz kolejny utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że Steve miał rację. Wade nie potrzebował wyznań miłości tylko powodów za nimi stojącymi.

\- Słuchaj – mówił dalej Wade, gdy Rachel znów popatrzyła w dół. Wyglądała na skonfliktowaną, bardziej niż dotychczas. – Nie próbuję ci pokazać, że twoje problemy są nic nie warte, bo moje były większe. Nie obiecuję też, że tobie będzie z czasem lepiej. Wiem dobrze po sobie, że takie gadanie w niczym nie pomaga, gdy twoje życie to gówno i chcesz z nim skończyć. Nie wiem co ci się przydarzyło, ale może warto zastanowić się czy jednak nie spróbować przeczekać. Na pewno nie ma nikogo, komu na tobie zależy? Komu nie jesteś obojętna, a kto mógłby ci pomóc?

Rachel popatrzyła na niego, milczała dłuższą chwilę, po prostu patrząc na Wade’a, który wstał i też na nią spoglądał tymi swoimi łagodnymi oczami. Gdy niespodziewanie wyciągnął do niej rękę, kobieta zadrżała i zrobiła krok w jego stronę. Udało mu się.

\- O mój Boże – wydusiła w panice. – Co ja sobie myślałam?! Moi rodzice, siostra, chrześnica! Co ja myślałam? Zabierz mnie stąd, zabierz!

Rachel czym prędzej rzuciła się w stronę najemnika, by jak najszybciej do niego dotrzeć, ale kolana się pod nią uginały.

\- Ej, spokojnie, nie spiesz się tak, bo się potkniesz i… - Nie dokończył, bo Rachel w swoim pośpiechu straciła równowagę dosłownie o włos przed tym, jak dotknęła ręki Deadpoola. – Spadniesz. Kurwa.

Peter zareagował prawdopodobnie szybciej niż Rachel z krzykiem zaczęła spadać, czując kłujący go z tyłu czaszki zmysł. Błyskawicznie i z całej siły odbił się od ściany budynku i pomknął w stronę spadającej kobiety, bez problemu zrównując się z nią i dopadając do niej w ciągu ułamków sekund. Objął ją mocno ramieniem w pasie i przytrzymał, drugą ręką wystrzeliwując sieć, która zatrzymała ich upadek w połowie wysokości budynku.

\- Nie puszczaj, nie puszczaj! – krzyczała spanikowana Rachel, czepiając się go palcami gdzie tylko mogła.

\- Nie puszczę – obiecał, ale puścił za to sieć, by obniżyć ich oboje i tak kroczek po kroczku. – Nie obraź się, ale następnym razem może nie zapomnij spadochronu?

Huśtając się łagodnie w tę i we w tę, dotarli w końcu na ziemię. Rachel płakał mu w ramię i przerażona tuliła go z całej siły, podczas gdy tłum ludzi zaczął wiwatować. Peter nie miał ochoty na świętowanie. Chciał się tylko położyć do łóżka i zapomnieć o ostatnich dziesięciu minutach, które spędził na budynku obok, słuchając najsmutniejszej historii w życiu.

Ludzie nagle krzyknęli. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że Wade zeskoczył z dachu, szybko nabierając prędkości i zmierzając w ich stronę. Praktycznie w ostatniej chwili teleportował się i wylądował bezpiecznie już kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, wytracając całą energię, jakiej nabrał w czasie spadania.

Rachel, gdy tylko go zobaczyła, oderwała się od Petera i podbiegła do niego, dziękując mu za to co zrobił. Wade objął ją niezgrabnie jednym ramieniem, wyraźnie czując się niezręcznie.

\- No już, już, zamoczysz mi kostium – powiedział jej i popatrzył na stojącego obok Petera, wyczuwając zapewne jego grobowy nastrój. Albo żałując, że powiedział to wszystko przy włączonym komunikatorze. 

Peter nie wiedział co teraz myśleć, był kompletnie zagubiony i pewnie nie tylko on. Ogarnęło go tak wielkie współczucie, że aż zabrakło mu tchu, a jedyne czego teraz pragnął, to wymazać Wade’owi z pamięci wszystkie złe wspomnienia, by nie musiał już cierpieć.

Czuł też gniew. Wściekłość skierowaną na ludzi, którzy zrobili to wszystko jego ukochanemu. Nie miało teraz znaczenia, że jeszcze się wtedy nie znali, a on był tylko dzieckiem. Znów poczuł, że ma ochotę kogoś zabić, ale to by w niczym nie pomogło. Wade nie potrzebował zemsty, którą i tak już przecież wymierzył, tylko kogoś, kto go kocha i będzie przy nim blisko. Peter nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny losowi jak teraz za to, że postawił go na drodze najemnika, żeby mógł mu pomóc.

Najwyraźniej jednak za mało się dotychczas starał. Przez to, że nie znał wszystkich szczegółów. Wystarczyło mu już to, co usłyszał kilka minut temu i z tym pomoże Wade’owi, żeby jego życie już nigdy nie było takie jak kiedyś. 

Jeden z lekarzy z karetki odebrał w końcu Rachel od najemnika, by sprawdzić czy nic jej nie jest. Policja z kolei chciała porozmawiać z nimi, ale Peter nie zamierzał tu dłużej zostawać.

\- Chodźmy do domu – powiedział do Deadpoola, a ten teleportował ich z dala od ludzi, by po chwili wejść Peterowi na plecy.

Nie wymienili ze sobą ani słowa podczas całej drogi do domu. Peter nie wiedział co powiedzieć po usłyszeniu takich rewelacji, a Wade… Nie miał pojęcia czemu Wade’a milczał. Z powodu żalu? Wstydu? Strachu? Miał nadzieję, że ten wieczór nic nie zmieni w ich życiu, a zaczął się tego obawiać, gdy cisza stawała się powoli nie do zniesienia, podobnie jak atmosfera pomiędzy nimi – ciężka, dusząca, trochę niezręczna. Czuł się jakby byli obcymi sobie ludźmi i chciało mu się krzyczeć z tego powodu. 

Zaraz po przybyciu do mieszkania, Wade zszedł mu z pleców szybko jak nigdy i zrzucił z siebie cały swój arsenał.

\- Pójdę się umyć – powiedział tylko. Pierwsze słowa skierowane do Petera od wejścia na dach tego przeklętego budynku.

Peter nie odpowiedział, zdjął tylko maskę, podczas gdy najemnik zniknął w łazience. Też potrzebował kąpieli, powinni ją wziąć razem, ale z jakiegoś powodu Wade nie chciał z nim przebywać. Może przeszkadzało mu współczucie, które Peter na pewno miał w oczach? Oby, to nie był taki duży problem, na pewno nie do rozwiązania. Załatwi go przy okazji z innym problemem.

Chciał naprawić swoje dotychczasowe zachowanie. Dzisiejsza noc otworzyła mu oczy na wątpliwości Wade’a. Za mało mu mówił, za co go kocha. To się nie powinno nigdy wydarzyć, ale sam często był tak szczęśliwy z ich związku, że zapominał, że Deadpool inaczej to wszystko odbiera i stąd jego wątpliwości i niezrozumienie miłości Petera. On sam czasami nie rozumiał jej siły.

Był pewien, że nigdy nie będzie kochał kogoś tak mocno, jak teraz kochał Wade’a. Nie znał silniejszej osoby od niego, bardziej troskliwej, pełnej wad, ale jednocześnie tak bardzo chcącej się poprawić. Wade może nie był doskonały, sam zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, tylko był bardziej samokrytyczny wobec siebie, ale w oczach Petera właśnie idealny był. Idealny dla niego i zasługiwał na wszystko co najlepsze, a już z pewnością na lepszego chłopaka, który mu to dostatecznie dobrze pokaże.

Peter właśnie takim chłopakiem zamierzał być. Udowodni mu to i pokaże raz a porządnie, dlaczego go kocha. Tylko jak? Co najlepiej przekaże to wszystko? Jaki gest? Było wiele możliwości, ale z jednej, tej najbardziej tradycyjnej, powinien był skorzystać już dawno – słów.

Przechadzając się po salonie oraz kuchni i przeczesując nerwowo i tak już nastroszone włosy, Peter czekał aż Wade wyjdzie z łazienki. W głowie układał sobie słowa, jakich zamierzał użyć w rozmowie z nim, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdy przyjdzie co do czego, to wszystko i tak będzie wyglądać inaczej niż zaplanował. Nie szkodzi, przynajmniej wyjdzie bardziej szczerze.

Nie czekał długo, może z dziesięć minut, ale tak się niecierpliwił, że nawet ten króciutki okres trwał niczym rok.

Wade wyszedł owinięty tylko w ręcznik. Z obróconą głową, tak by nie patrzeć na Petera, drapał się po szyi, gdzie znajdowało się parę zaczerwienionych blizn. Bez żadnego słowa ruszył do sypialni, ale Peter wskoczył przed niego i zatrzymał go. W końcu też popatrzyli na siebie. Miał nadzieję, że najemnik wyczytał z jego spojrzenia determinację, a nie tylko współczucie.

\- Przepraszam – odezwał się szybko Peter, by Wade nie miał czasu na podjęcie decyzji o wyminięciu go. Nie zatrzymałby go wtedy, trzymanie go siłą nie leżało w jego intencjach.

\- Za co? – zapytał, a jego głos był równie spięty, co on sam.

\- Za to, co cię spotkało – wyjaśnił, starając się nie przypomnieć sobie szczegółów, by się przypadkiem nie rozryczeć.

Deadpool rozluźnił się po tych słowach i popatrzył na Petera z rozczuleniem.

\- Daj spokój, to nie twoja wina.

\- Wiem – zapewnił. Nigdy nie uważał się za winnego, to po prostu jego charakter empaty dawał o sobie znać. – Po prostu żałuję, że nie mogłem cię poznać wcześniej i wcześniej ci pomóc.

To go najbardziej w tym wszystkim denerwowało. Poza oczywiście bólem, który przez te wszystkie lata znosił Wade.

Najemnik przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – polecił mu. – Gdy znaleźli u mnie nowotwór, miałem dwadzieścia trzy lata. Pół roku później zgłosiłem się do Weapon X. Nawet gdybyś mnie wtedy znał, wątpię że zwykły trzynastolatek wpłynął na mnie jak zrobiłeś to później.

Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jako trzynastolatek pewnie nawet nie nawiązałby takiej przyjaźni z Wadem, jaką mieli teraz. W końcu czemu wyjęty spod prawa najemnik miałby w ogóle zwrócić uwagę na wychudzonego dzieciaka z okularami na pół twarzy? Prędzej wzbudziłby w nim tylko współczucie.

\- I tak mi przykro. Za słabo ci pomagałem, gdy już mogłem.

\- Pomogłeś mi wystarczająco – zapewnił szczerze, ale Peter wątpił, że sam w to wierzył.

\- Mogłem lepiej – upierał się dalej. – To co powiedziałeś Rachel… Wciąż wątpisz w siebie, nienawidzisz się. Nie wiesz nawet dokładnie za co cię kocham. Za mało ci o tym mówiłem i zamierzam to zmienić.

Przysunął się bliżej najemnika i pocałował go, obejmując mocno w pasie, wcale nie przypadkowo zrzucając mu z bioder ręcznik.

\- Podoba mi się w jakim kierunku to idzie – wymruczał Wade, przerywając pocałunek, który jednak znów za chwilę zainicjował, popychając Petera w stronę sypialni. Nie trafił w drzwi, ale w ścianę po prawej. Nie przeszkodziło im to jednak i całowali się dalej, aż zabrakło im obu tchu, a Peter poczuł to przyjemne uczucie w klatce piersiowej, które tylko Wade w nim wyzwalał.

Popatrzył najemnikowi głęboko w oczy, trzymając go za policzki, by przypadkiem nie mógł uciec ze wzrokiem. Wade uśmiechnął się do niego i mimo wszystko zerwał kontakt wzrokowy, po prostu zamykając oczy i wtulając się w jedną z jego dłoni. Takie unikanie patrzenia na siebie mógł mu wybaczyć.

\- Czemu nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał go niespodziewanie.

Wade otworzył na powrót oczy i popatrzył na niego zamglonym wzrokiem.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się winny – wyjaśnił i zaśmiał się. – I miałem rację, czujesz się winny.

\- Prawda – potwierdził i też się zaśmiał. Był do bólu przewidywalny.

\- Nie chciałem cię też wystraszyć. Jesteś wystraszony? – zmartwił się.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył i złożył szybkiego całusa na ustach Deadpoola, by potwierdzić swoje słowa. Serce co prawda szybko mu biło, ale zdecydowanie nie ze strachu. – To tylko sprawiło, że kocham cię jeszcze mocniej.

\- Jesteś dziwny – prychnął rozbawiony.

\- I kto to mówi?

\- Nie byłem też chyba gotowy na mówienie ci tego – wymieniał dalej Wade. – A potem nigdy nie pytałeś.

\- Nie pytałem, bo nie chciałem wywierać na tobie presji – wytłumaczył się.

Popatrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, najemnik pierwszy zaczął się śmiać, a Peter wkrótce do niego dołączył.

\- Jesteśmy idiotami – stwierdził i przytulił mocno Petera, który przylgnął do niego całym ciałem. Niestety strój utrudniał kontakt. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się, że miał ochotę pociąć cały ten materiał, by jak najszybciej się go pozbyć.

\- Mów za siebie – odparł i znów się zaśmiał, gdy Wade go uszczypnął. – Hej, ja tylko dbałem o twoje dobro.

\- Ja o twoje też – zauważył i ucałował go w czubek głowy. Peter zamruczał zadowolony i przytulił się do Deadpoola mocniej.

\- Więc jest remis – stwierdził i odsunął się tylko na tyle, by pocałować swojego chłopaka. Wade jęknął i wplótł mu palce we włosy, zaciskając je mocno, aż Peter syknął z bólu, co najemnik skrzętnie wykorzystał, wsuwając mu język do ust.

Peter cieszył się, że ma za sobą ścianę, bo kolana mu zadrżały, gdy pierwszy dreszcz podniecenia przemknął przez jego ciało.

\- Zaczekaj – wysapał, niechętnie przerywając pocałunek. Wade zawarczał zły, ale posłusznie się wycofał. – Idź do sypialni, ja wezmę szybki prysznic i zaraz do ciebie dołączę. Obiecałem ci coś w końcu.

\- Mógłbyś chociaż powiedzieć, co będziesz robić, to sobie powyobrażam zanim dołączysz – zasugerował i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Wytrzymasz – stwierdził i sam wepchnął Deadpoola do sypialni. – Pięć minut.

\- Daję ci trzy.

\- Zgoda.

Wyrobi się w trzy. Jeśli tylko odpowiednio szybko ściągnie strój. Musi się znowu ogolić na całym ciele, ubieranie się na patrol było coraz trudniejsze.

Dwadzieścia sekund zajęło mu pozbycie się stroju, dwie wejście pod prysznic. Nim ustawił odpowiednią temperaturę wody, minęło dziesięć kolejnych sekund. Przez minutę się mył, w ekspresowym tempie przemywając włosy i resztę ciała. Po namyśle dołożył jeszcze dwadzieścia sekund, by na pewno nie być nigdzie brudnym, zwłaszcza w kluczowych miejscach. Niehigieniczny seks nie był zbyt pociągający. Kolejne dwie sekundy na wyjście, sześć na pozbycie się kłaków z sitka, dwadzieścia na jako takie ułożenie włosów i pół minuty na wytarcie się oraz pięć na odłożenie ręcznika na miejsce.

Zostało mu pięć sekund na dotarcie do sypialni. Liczył wszystko cały czas. I nie tylko on, bo gdy stanął w progu, zdeterminowany by zdążyć, zobaczył Wade’a leżącego nonszalancko na łóżku ze stoperem w dłoni, który wyłączył, gdy tylko dostrzegł Petera.

\- Zdążyłeś – zauważył zadowolony i pokazał mu czas. – Dziesiętnych i setnych sekund nie liczę, bo sam nie miałbym ochoty rezygnować z seksu tylko po to, by dać ci jakąś karę.

\- Co za ulga – stwierdził i podszedł do łóżka, wchodząc na nie od razu.

Wade odrzucił stoper gdzieś na podłogę i zajął się tylko Peterem, od razu inicjując pocałunek, który szybko się przeradzał w coraz bardziej namiętny. Prysznic nie ostudził jego podniecenia, wprost przeciwnie, pośpiech tylko dodatkowo go podniecił, a dłonie najemnika dolewały oliwy do ognia.

Nie spieszyli się, nawzajem smakowali powoli swoje usta i pieścili ciała. Mieli czas, a Peter nie zamierzał niczego popędzać, bo tu nie chodziło o szybki numerek przed snem, a coś znacznie ważniejszego. Dlatego gdy Deadpool spróbował go położyć na łóżku, zareagował od razu. Wade popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, gdy sam wylądował na plecach, z rękoma unieruchomionymi nad głową.

\- Nic z tego – wydyszał, patrząc swojemu chłopakowi w oczy, nie mogąc się jednak oprzeć, by nie spojrzeć też w dół, na to idealne ciało. Zrobiło mu się gorąco od samego patrzenia. – Dzisiaj ja prowadzę.

\- Czy ty używasz na mnie swojej pajęczej siły? – zapytał Wade, bezskutecznie usiłując szarpnąć rękoma. Ani drgnęły, mógł tylko bezradnie zaciskać palce w pięści.   

\- Może – odparł z uśmiechem i pocałował najemnika zachłannie, czując satysfakcję, gdy Deadpool jęknął głośno i wypchnął biodra w górę.

\- Wow, to takie podniecające – stwierdził, ochoczo oddając pocałunek.

\- Zapamiętam to.

Bardzo przydatna informacja na kiedy indziej.

\- Ale wiesz co byłoby lepsze? – zapytał, gdy tylko miał okazję na chwilę się odezwać.

\- Mhm? – odmruknął, zbyt skupiony na całowaniu warg najemnika.

\- Gdybyś – zaczął, przerywając na chwilę, gdy Peter wsunął mu język do ust, pozostawiając go tam chwilę, nim powrócił do tradycyjnego całowania. – Gdybyś użył wyrzutni. Miałbyś wtedy wolne ręce. 

\- Mam jedną – odparł, trzymając teraz najemnika tylko jedną ręką, co ani trochę nie umożliwiło mu ucieczki, za to pozwoliło Peterowi dotykać go po piersi, gładząc blizny i drażniąc sterczące sutki. Wade zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy złapał jeden i ścisnął. – Ale to też zapamiętam.

\- Błagam, zrób to – poprosił.

Peter uśmiechnął się i powrócił do całowania, przelewając w to jak najwięcej uczuć tylko potrafił. Wade drżał pod nim, od jego pieszczot i pocałunków, które po chwili przeniósł na szyję. Najemnik jęknął, gdy dotknął jego wrażliwego punktu, a mięśnie napinały się co chwilę. Słyszał sapanie Deadpoola, czuł jego twardą erekcję, gdy poruszał biodrami.

Ułożył się wygodniej między jego rozłożonymi nogami ani na chwilę nie przerywając składania pocałunków wszędzie tam na ciele najemnika, gdzie tylko mógł sięgnąć. Mając ograniczone możliwości, puścił ręce swojego chłopaka, by móc go całować coraz niżej.

\- Kurwa – stęknął Wade, zaciskając palce w jego włosach, gdy dotarł z ustami do podbrzusza, zatrzymując się tam na chwilę. Peter był coraz bardziej podniecony, ale zignorował swoje własne pragnienia, chcąc się skupić na razie tylko na Deadpoolu.

\- Wiesz, czemu cię kocham, Wade? – zapytał i chwycił męskość najemnika, powoli przesuwając dłonią w górę i w dół, czując pod palcami każdą bliznę. Wade nie odpowiedział, ale zmiana w jego oddechu podpowiedziała mu, że usłyszał pytanie. – Bo jesteś najlepszy.

\- Wcale nie jestem – wyspał i jęknął, gdy Peter wziął jego członka do ust, oblizując go kilka razy, nim się odsunął.

\- Ciii, teraz ja mówię – uciszył go, nie przestając poruszać ręką. Jego własna erekcja domagała się uwagi, zaczął poruszać biodrami, by ocierać się chociaż o łóżko, ale to było za mało. Wiele by dał, by Wade mógł go teraz dotknąć, ale będzie z tym musiał poczekać na inny dzień. Deadpool przede wszystkim. – Jesteś najlepszy, Wade. Możesz w to nie wierzyć, ale nie kłamię.

Peter przerwał pieszczoty i podniósł się, sięgając do szafki przy łóżku po lubrykant, który wycisnął sobie na dłoń.

\- Jesteś silny – wysapał, czując jak cała odczuwana miłość zaczyna go wręcz dusić. – Jesteś odważny, mądry, miły, zabawny.

\- Kurwa – powtórzył najemnik, patrząc na niego bezradnym wzrokiem. Długo to nie potrwało, odrzucił głowę w tył, gdy znów poczuł na swojej erekcji dłoń Petera, pieszczącą go tym razem szybciej.

\- Jesteś przystojny. – Wade załkał, słysząc to. Peter popatrzył na niego zmartwiony, ale najemnik dalej na niego nie patrzył, sapał tylko głośno, a jego biodra podrygiwały co chwilę do góry. Wszystko było w porządku, więc kontynuował, zarówno mówienie, jak i dotykanie. – Mógłbym patrzeć na twoje mięśnie cały dzień. A twoja twarz… jest taka wyjątkowa.

Deadpool chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, pewnie że to nie prawda, ale Peter nie pozwolił mu na to, wsuwając w niego jeden palec. Zamiast słów, z gardła Wade’a wyrwał się głośny jęk.

\- Kocham cię za oczy – mówił dalej Peter pomiędzy pocałunkami, którymi obdarowywał drżące uda najemnika. Miał ochotę dojść od samego widoku, który miał teraz przed oczami. Budził on w nim wszystkie żądze, jakie w sobie miał. Nic go tak nie podniecało, jak jego odczuwający rozkosz chłopak. – Są upiorne, ale jednocześnie intrygujące. I w sumie nie dziwne. Skrywają w końcu w sobie niezwykłą inteligencję ich właściciela.

\- Łżesz jak pies – wycedził Wade, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli pod sobą, podczas gdy nabijał się na palec Petera, który po chwili dołączył drugi. Najemnik znowu jęknął i przyspieszył ruchy. Jego skóra była rozpalona i zroszona potem, czuł jej słony smak na języku, gdy ją pieścił, nie zważając na otwarte blizny. Nic nie byłoby go teraz w stanie wytrącić z nastroju.

\- Nie okłamałbym cię – zapewnił i stęknął poirytowany, gdy ocieranie się o łóżko przestało wystarczać. Musiał wejść w Wade’a, zaraz, bo nie wytrzyma. Bardzo by chciał wytrzymać dłużej, ale nawet sam najemnik wyglądał, jakby był na granicy wytrzymałości, gdy był pieszczony wszędzie tam, gdzie był najbardziej czuły. – Nie w tej sprawie.

Wade prychnął, ale nie protestował dalej, poddając się z ufnością dotykowi Petera, który jęknął w odpowiedzi na ten gest i zagryzł wargę, by bólem oczyścić umysł i zachować resztki samokontroli. Dodał trzeci palec, przyspieszył ruchy dłoni na męskości Deadpoola, który z kolei przyspieszył ruchy biodrami, sapiąc głośno i dysząc, gdy próbował osiągnąć spełnienie.

Jeszcze nie, pomyślał Peter, czując nowe fale pożądania ilekroć słyszał kolejne sapnięcia swojego chłopaka. Miał nadzieję, że jego plan działa i Wade czuł się teraz kochany jak nigdy przedtem. Na wszelki wypadek zaczął wymieniać kolejne powody:    

\- Na czym stanąłem?

\- Na klocku Lego?

Peter uśmiechnął się. Za to też go kochał.

\- Kocham cię za usta, Wade, tak pasujące do moich – szeptał, a ciało pod nim drżało po każdym słowie. – A twoje kości policzkowe? Nie masz nawet pojęcia, co potrafią ze mną zrobić. Są takie ostre, że mógłbyś nimi ciąć nie gorzej niż swoimi katanami.

Ruchy Deadpool zrobiły się nierówne, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek rytmu. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Peter natychmiast przerwał wszystko co robił i przesunął się w górę, całując Wade’a i jęcząc mu wprost do ust, gdy ich erekcje się zetknęły.

\- Dupek – skomentował rozczarowany najemnik i złapał go za śliską rękę, po czym objął ramionami.

Znów się pocałowali, a Peter poczuł na plecach dotyk tych szorstkich dłoni. Potrzebował tego, potrzebował dotyku Wade’a. Samokontrola była jednak trudniejsza, niż myślał, ale czy nie powinien się tego spodziewać? Deadpool tak już na niego działał, nie potrafił żyć bez jego dotyku, który teraz rozpalał każdy nerw w jego ciele, pieszcząc i drażniąc wrażliwą skórę.

\- Kocham cię za dłonie – wysapał przerywając pocałunek. Ręka Wade’a, ta którą zebrał trochę lubrykantu, powędrowała pomiędzy jego pośladki, gdzie wsunął w niego jeden palec, płytko, ale wystarczająco, by Peter wierzgnął i wyjęczał następne słowa: – Większe od moich, takie szorstkie, silne. Kocham, gdy mnie nimi trzymasz, pokazujesz jaka moc w nich drzemie, gdy zostawiasz nimi odciski na mojej skórze. Mógłbyś nimi zabić, a mimo to dotykasz mnie nimi z taką delikatnością, gdy doprowadzasz mnie do orgazmu.

Wade warknął i głębiej wsunął w niego palec, ale szybko go powstrzymał.

\- Jak bardzo bym też nie kochał twojego penisa, chcę go kiedy indziej – wytłumaczył się i zszedł z najemnika, czując się dziwnie bez kontaktu z jego ciepłą skórą. By ta rozłąka trwała jak najkrócej, chwycił znowu za lubrykant i pokrył nim swoją męskość, znów ustawiając się pomiędzy nogami Deadpoola, który natychmiast go nimi objął. Tak jakby chciał stamtąd odejść. – Za to też cię kocham, Wade. Za to że ufasz mi na tyle, by leżeć tak bezbronnie przede mną i mi się oddawać.

Obaj jęknęli, gdy Peter uniósł nieco biodra Wade’a i wszedł w niego powoli. Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczai, za każdym razem gdy uprawiali seks, to był najlepszy moment, nie ważne kto był akurat na górze.

Powstrzymując się przed poruszaniem, pochylił się i znów rozpoczął pocałunek. Deadpool ujął twarz Petera i odpowiedział na niego z czułością. Tak jak on mówił mu słowami, jak bardzo go kocha, tak najemnik robił teraz to samo pocałunkiem. Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu, gdy poczuł wszystkie te emocje, jakie przelewał w ten gest Wade– tak szczere i silne. Zakręciło mu się od nich w głowie.

\- To nawet nie jest połowa tego, za co cię kocham – kontynuował Peter, wpatrując się najemnikowi głęboko w oczy, które były nieznacznie zaszklone. Pocałował swojego chłopaka w czubek nosa i zaczął się poruszać, wchodząc w niego płytko, ale mocno. Deadpool stęknął, zaciskając mocniej nogi na jego biodrach. – Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, Wade. Gdybym kiedyś zapomniał o tobie i spotkał cię na nowo, wciąż wybrałbym ciebie. Za każdym razem. Jesteś najlepszym, co mi się w życiu przytrafiło. Pomogłeś mi w tak bardzo wielu sprawach, od wspierania po śmierci wuja, po uratowanie mi życia. Nawet nie wiem jak ci dziękować.

Wzruszenie ścisnęło go za gardło, gdy usłyszał szloch Wade’a, który zacisnął powieki, a z jego oczu pociekły łzy. Peter sam miał ochotę teraz płakać. Kochał go tak bardzo.

\- Petey – wysapał z trudem. Wciąż miał otwarte oczy, nie patrzył na Petera, który nie marzył teraz o niczym innym, tylko by poczuć na sobie te białe oczy. – Kurwa, ty dla mnie też. Nigdy nie myślałem…

\- Ciii – uciszyło, całując go w usta. – Wiem. Wiem, Wade, wiem. Kocham cię. Mój Wade, mój wspaniały, doskonały Wade.

Najemnik znowu zapłakał i zacisnął zęby na wardze, a palce na ramionach Petera, który już czuł tworzące się siniaki. 

\- Kocham cię za twój głos, Wade. Każdy twój akcent, każdy ton. Założę się, że mógłbyś mnie doprowadzić do orgazmu samymi słowami. – Uśmiechnął się, gdy Wade jęknął, wyraźnie zainteresowany tym pomysłem. Kiedyś tego spróbują. – Kocham cię za to, że mnie akceptujesz takiego jakim jestem, nawet gdy zaczynam gadać o nauce. Kocham cię za to, że czuję się przy tobie bezpiecznie, nawet podczas walki wiem, że zawsze będziesz mnie osłaniał. Kocham cię za to jaki jesteś silny i uzdolniony, za twój spryt, za to jak walczysz, za to jak żartujesz w czasie potyczek, za twoje bredzenie bez celu, za twój śmiech, za twoje absurdalne i szalone zachowania, za to że nadajesz swoim broniom imiona.

Przyspieszył swoje ruchy, czuł że obaj zaraz dojdą, emocje były zbyt wielkie i to one grały teraz główną rolę. Peter coraz częściej doświadczał skurczu w podbrzuszu i nasilającego się tam ciepła, które powoli sięgało coraz wyżej w górę jego ciała.

\- Taki doskonały – szeptał dalej, scałowując łzy spływające Wade’owi po policzkach, samemu też czując, jak jego własne zbierają się w kącikach oczu. Mówienie było coraz trudniejsze, zarówno z powodu wysiłku, wzruszenia, jak i odczuwanej rozkoszy, która wymuszała na nim jęki i nie pozwalała się skupić na słowach. Nie dał się. – Nikt mnie nie rozśmiesza jak ty, Wade. Kocham cię za to. Kocham cię za to, jak się o mnie troszczysz. Jak troszczysz się o innych. Kocham cię za twoją wiarę we mnie w momencie, kiedy ja w siebie zwątpiłem. Nawet za twoją dupkowatość cię kocham. Za twoją determinację, oddanie, wierność. Kocham cię za serce. Twoje dobre, pełne ciepła serce.

\- Przestań – poprosił łamiącym się głosem i odwrócił głowę, gdy Peter znów próbował go pocałować.

\- Naprawdę tego chcesz? – zapytał, nie dając za wygraną. Najemnik otworzył oczy i zapłakał mocniej, gdy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Petera, który natychmiast go pocałował, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego ani na chwilę. Wade łkał mu w usta, widać było, że to dla niego wiele, ale nie opuścił powiek. Peter poczuł dumę. – Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a przestanę – wychrypiał.

\- Kurwa – przeklął Deadpool, w końcu zamykając oczy i odrzucając głowę w tył, gdy Peter wszedł w niego mocniej.

\- Nie, Peter – poprawił go, całując go po szyi i zostawiając malinki, które znikały w kilka sekund. – Chcesz żebym przestał?

Chciał pokazać Wade’owi, czemu go kocha, powiedzieć to wszystko, co do tej pory czuł, ale jeśli będzie to najemnika ranić, przestanie, zamilknie i dokończą bez tego. Ostatnim, na czym mu zależało, to skrzywdzić swojego chłopaka nadmiarem miłości, do której nie był przecież do końca przyzwyczajony. Jego łzy były tego idealnym dowodem.

\- Nie przestawaj – odparł w końcu najemnik, obejmując go mocno i opierając czoło o jego ramię. Cały drżał, był blisko. – Nie przestawaj ani jednego, an drugiego.

To właśnie chciałem usłyszeć, stwierdził z zadowoleniem i przyspieszył ruchy, gubiąc rytm, ale nie skupienie.

\- Kocham cię, Wade – powiedział m wprost do ucha. Deadpool zapłakał mocniej, a palce zacisnął z ogromną siłą na jego ciele. Peter nawet nie poczuł bólu, zbyt skupiony na doprowadzeniu ich obu do spełnienia. – Mój przystojny, zabawny, inteligentny, kochający Wade.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – wypowiedział szybko najemnik i po chwili doszedł.

Peter jęknął czując orgazm najemnika i jego nasienie na swoim brzuchu. Zupełnie już pozbawiony rytmu zaczął wchodzić w niego szybciej, dysząc i pojękując nim też doszedł, prawie że krzycząc.

Potrzebowali chwili, by powrócić do normalności, Wade nie tylko po orgazmie, ale i po tej emocjonalnej przejażdżce, na którą zabrał go Peter. Obaj ciężko dyszeli, a niektóre ich mięśnie wciąż drżały po tym całym wysiłku.

Peter wyszedł z najemnika, ale ani myślał się od niego odsuwać i został tam gdzie był, układając się na jego piersi i wzdychając głośno z rozkoszy, po chwili śmiejąc się cicho.

\- Co? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem Wade.

\- Udało mi się – pochwalił się Peter i popatrzył na niego z miłością, której lustrzane odbicie zobaczył w oczach najemnika.

\- Ale co? – dopytywał.

\- Doszedłeś pierwszy! – wyjaśnił zadowolony ze swojego sukcesu. – W końcu!

Tyle czekania, tyle stosunków i w końcu mu się powiodło! Czuł się czasami tak głupio, gdy będąc na górze dochodził szybciej niż Wade, choć ten zapewniał go, że jest okej. Nareszcie wytrzymał dłużej!

Wade wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechnął się i objął Petera ramieniem.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? Komplementy to mój największy fetysz. – Peter wyszczerzył się. Zdążył to już zauważyć w ciągu ostatnich minut. Powinien był zastosować tę strategię już dawno, ale lepiej późno niż wcale. Przynajmniej Wade już nigdy nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że nie wie, za co jest kochany. Wyjawił mu to chyba dostatecznie jasno, a jeśli nie, cóż, zawsze mogą to powtórzyć. – Swoją drogą, nie wiedziałem, że rywalizujemy w tym, kto dłużej wytrzyma z orgazmem.

Gdyby nie to, że już był cały czerwony na twarzy, to teraz by się zarumienił.

\- Ja rywalizowałem – powiedział i prychnął, nim złożył na ustach Wade’a namiętny pocałunek, przedłużenie słów, które wypowiadał chwilę wcześniej w czasie stosunku. Obaj poczuli dreszcz rozkoszy ogarniające ich mokre od potu ciała. – Kocham cię, Wade.

\- Zauważyłem – odparł z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- Miałeś powiedzieć, że ty mnie też – zauważył oburzony i dał mu pstryczka w nos. – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Kocham cię, Wade.

\- Wiem – nie poddawał się najemnik.

\- Ja nawet nie lubię Star Wars! – poskarżył się i zaśmiał. – Kocham cię.

\- Podobno.

\- Robisz to specjalnie – zauważył. Teraz to Wade się zaśmiał. – Mścisz się za przegraną.

\- Ja po prostu chcę, żebyś to znowu powiedział – wyznał, całując go czule, odsuwając się tylko troszeczkę, by mówić dalej: - I jeszcze raz. – Kolejny pocałunek. – I Jeszcze raz.   

\- Kocham cię – powtórzył z przyjemnością i odpowiedział na następny. – Kocham cię, Kocham cię. Nigdy tego nie zapominaj, kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię – odpowiedział tym razem Deadpool, nim zaczęli kolejny namiętny pocałunek, trwający nieco dłużej niż te wymieniane przed chwilą.

Pieścili się nawzajem w czasie pocałunku, ale bez zamiaru podniecenia siebie nawzajem. Po prostu chcieli czuć się nawzajem i dalej przekazywać swoje uczucia wobec siebie. Peter nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy, jak właśnie w tym momencie.

Żaden z nich nie chciał wstawać, ale zdecydowali się na to w końcu po kilku minutach i poszli wziąć prysznic, tym razem we dwóch. Po szybkiej wymianie pościeli, położyli się z powrotem do łóżka, gotowi na sen. Peter leżał wtulony w bok najemnika, z nogą przerzuconą przez jego biodro, by zachować jak największy kontakt. Wade obejmował go ramieniem, muskając udo palcami i co jakiś czas całując go w czubek głowy.

Peter powoli zasypiał, słuchając oddechu swojego chłopaka i kropel deszczu miarowo uderzających o okno. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy się rozpadało. Te miłą kołysankę przerwał jednak głos Wade’a:

\- Gdy zdiagnozowano u mnie nowotwór, projekt Weapon X był moim jedynym ratunkiem – wyznał dość niespodziewanie. Peter uniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego, zaskoczony poruszanym tematem. Co go skłoniło, by teraz znowu o tym opowiadać? Nie zapytał, po prostu słuchał. – Okazał się jeszcze gorszym piekłem. Eksperymentowali na mnie, chcieli sprawdzić, czy regeneracja otrzymana od Logana działa. Ranili mnie na wszelkie sposoby, a ja chciałem tylko w końcu umrzeć. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że nie będę mógł tego zrobić. Bili mnie, łamali kości, przypalali, podawali trucizny, razili…

\- Przestań – przerwał mu, nie mogąc tego wytrzymać już po wymienieniu pierwszej tortury. – Nie chcę żebyś wspominał coś tak okropnego, zwłaszcza po takim pięknym momencie.

Byli zbyt szczęśliwi, by teraz wspominać to bestialstwo, jakie ktoś zgotował ludziom w ramach chorego eksperymentu.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz znać całą historię – zdziwił się. Czyli chciał po prostu pokazać, że jednak jest gotowy na wyjawienie szczegółów.

\- Chciałem. Ale tylko ten zalążek mi wystarcza by wiedzieć, że gdybym usłyszał całość, to płakałbym cały dzień i nie wypuściłbym cię już nigdy z domu – wyznał, patrząc mu w oczy. – Rozumiem, Wade. Rozumiem co się stało, ale szczegółów nie chcę. I tak nie są już ważne, prawda? Cieszę się, że czujesz się dość pewnie, by się tym ze mną dzielić, ale nie musisz. To przeszłość.

\- Zabiłem wszystkich odpowiedzialnych za to, co mi zrobili, ale nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby istniał już od dawna nowy ośrodek.

Deadpool napiął wszystkie mięśnie na myśl o drugim takim eksperymencie, jaki zgotowano jemu. Peter złapał go za rękę, by jakoś go uspokoić. Podziałało, Wade wziął głęboki wdech i rozluźnił się.  

\- Nie myśl teraz o tym – poprosił Peter. – Jak się o czymś takim dowiemy, to powstrzymamy to, ale teraz po prostu rozkoszuj się chwilą. Już tam nie jesteś, nie leżysz na stole operacyjnym. Jesteś tutaj, ze mną, w łóżku, po fantastycznym seksie. Już nigdy nie wrócisz do tego miejsca. Nie pozwolę nikomu skrzywdzić cię jeszcze raz w taki sposób. Obiecuję.

Kiedyś to byłyby tylko puste obietnice, ale teraz miał wszystko co potrzebne, by bronić Wade’a. Wykorzysta wszystkie swoje zdolności, zużyje każdą kapsułkę z siecią, by go ochronić i nie dopuścić do powtórki historii, bo nie miał wątpliwości, że ktoś byłby w stanie powtórzyć pierwszy eksperyment. Wzbierał w nim gniew na samą myśl, że to samo znów mogłoby spotkać Deadpoola albo kogoś innego.

\- Dziękuję, Peter – powiedział najemnik po chwili, a jego głos był pełen wdzięczności.

\- Kocham cię – powtórzył jeszcze raz Peter, całując pierś Wade’a i wtulając się w nią.

\- Ja ciebie też – usłyszał jeszcze w odpowiedzi, nim zasnął, szczęśliwy że udało mu się wyleczyć swojego chłopaka z ostatniej wątpliwości. Teraz już nigdy nie zapomni, jak bardzo Peter go kocha i za co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za wszelkie przesłodzenie :) Tak naprawdę to nie, Wade potrzebował takiej dawki cukru :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga na spoilery do Infinity War w scenie Petera z MJ. Spore, więc ostrzegam.

\- Petey – usłyszał tuż przy uchu. – Peter, obudź się.

Nie chciał tego, za dobrze mu się spało, ale ton głosu Wade’a był naglący, więc pomimo niechęci otworzył oczy, natychmiast nieruchomiejąc, gdy zobaczył przed nimi parę włochatych odnóży i ogromne szczękoczułki. Pająk. Ogromny pająk siedział mu na piersi. Peter bał się nawet oddychać.

\- Uf, nie podskoczyłeś, dobrze – odetchnął z ulgą Wade. – Strasznie często to robisz, gdy się przestraszysz. Jak te wszystkie koty na śmiesznych filmikach.

\- Co robi pająk na mojej piersi? – zapytał piskliwym głosem, bojąc się nawet spuścić zwierzę z oczu. Pająk – po rozmiarach wywnioskował, że to ptasznik – poruszył odnóżami i połaskotał go po piersi swoimi włoskami. Peter wcisnął się mocniej w pościel pod sobą, ale to nie odsunęło go od włochatego i niewątpliwie jadowitego stworzenia.

Nie bał się pająków, może tylko trochę się ich obawiał po tym, co zrobił mu jeden, ale na pewno nie uciekał z krzykiem na ich widok. Teraz jednak obudził się w nim ten pierwotny strach pierwszych ludzi, który kazał mu uciekać przed wszystkim co duże, włochate, wielonogie i jadowite. Jak ten ptasznik. Nigdy nie widział takiego wielkiego pająka, gdyby się nie ruszał, uznałby go za zabawkę. 

\- Cóż… Z samego rana wyplątałem się z twoich objęć i poszedłem do Starka, żeby mu powiedzieć, że twój dzisiejszy staż odwołany, bo po wczorajszym zamierzam spełnić wszystkie twoje zachcianki – zaczął tłumaczyć najemnik. Klęczał przy łóżku jak gdyby nigdy nic, nawet nie patrząc czy pająk nie zrobi czegoś Peterowi. – Mogłem zadzwonić, ale stwierdziłem, że w cztery oczy łatwiej mi będzie zastraszyć blaszaka. Tak czy inaczej, wchodzę sobie proszę ciebie do laboratorium, eh, a tam Stark i Banner rozmawiają na temat pająków z laboratorium Smythe’iego.

Więc stąd się wziął ten ptasznik. Niespecjalnie go to uspokajało, miał na sobie pająka wielkości dłoni Wade’a! Czy niektóre ptaszniki nie jadają ptaków? Coś takiego kiedyś czytał. Ten na pewno byłby do tego zdolny. Wspominał już, że ptasznik jest ogromny?

\- Chcieli je oddać do zoo! – kontynuował z przejęciem najemnik i trzasnął dłonią w łóżko. Ptasznik poruszył się niespokojnie, na moment unosząc przednie odnóża i szczękoczułki. Peterowi serce zabiło szybciej, niż już biło, gdy te ogromne kły pokazały się w całej okazałości. Wyglądały jakby mogły mu przebić palec na wylot. Omal nie zemdlał na ich widok. – Nie mogłem pozwolić twoim ludziom cierpieć w niewoli, więc zaoferowałem, że wezmę je do nas.

\- To nie są moi ludzie! – krzyknął przerażony. Pająk znów się poruszył, gdy klatka piersiowa drgnęła pod nim gwałtownie. Peter po raz kolejny zamarł, biorąc jak najpłytsze oddechy, choć instynkt kazał mu uciekać, najlepiej na sufit. Pająki tych rozmiarów nie potrafiły się wspinać, prawda? – To nawet nie są ludzie!

\- Jak możesz tak mówić? – oburzył się, po czym przyjrzał mu się zmartwiony. – Dziwnie wyglądasz, jakbyś się dusił.

\- Może dlatego, że boję się wziąć głębszy oddech? – powiedział z wyrzutem i popatrzył przez moment na Deadpoola. Miał wrażenie, że ptasznik w tym czasie przysunął się do przodu.

\- Słusznie, przy takich pająkach nie można wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów – pochwalił go, a Peter miał ochotę wsadzić mu do ust tego pająka. – Chyba nie boisz się pająków, eh? To by było dziwne. No i co takie ugryzienie mogłoby ci zrobić więcej, niż już ci zrobiło?

\- Wybacz, że nie chcę zostać ugryziony przez tarantulę! – krzyknął znowu. Czemu Wade’a nic nie robił tylko zadowolony kucał przy łóżku, podczas gdy on panikował?!

\- To nie tarantula. To ptasznik goliat – potwierdził jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia. – Wstyd, że muszę ci o tym mówić. Nazwałem go Peter.

\- Haha – zaśmiał się spanikowany, wciąż obserwując pająka. Nie przesuwał się do przodu, ale to nie sprawiało, że bał się go mniej. Zwłaszcza że ptasznik poruszał co chwilę szczękoczułkami i znów widział jego kły jadowe. Brakowało tylko, żeby zaczęły ociekać jadem.

\- Żartowałem, wszystkie to samice – poinformował Wade. Peter nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tego słuchać, chciał się tylko pozbyć pająka ze swojej piersi, ale bał się ruszyć i samemu to zrobić. Mógł się tylko bezradnie patrzeć i liczyć na to, że ptasznik nagle nie zaatakuje. Zatłucze Wade’a, gdy ten już go z niego zdejmie. Zrobił to celowo! Nie spał nigdy na plecach, a jakimś cudem tak właśnie leżał, czyli najemnik musiał go obrócić. Dupek. – Ta jest moją ulubioną, ale nie mów tego pozostałym, bo się pokłócą.

Pozostałym?! Miał nadzieję, że nie siedzą gdzieś w jego pobliżu, bo za chwilę Wade będzie miał w łóżku zwłoki pająka i to bynajmniej nie prawdziwego.

\- Nazwałem ją Petra – pochwalił się, a Peter pomimo przerażenia przewrócił oczami. – Ciężko było znaleźć żeński odpowiednik twojego imienia. W fanfikach to najczęściej Penny lub Petra, więc wybrałem to drugie. Brzmi jak Pietro, czyli rosyjska wersja imienia Peter. Jest jeszcze Jessica, Gwen i Cindy. Wszystkie nazwane na część pajęczych kobiet.

\- Nie znam żadnej Jessiki ani Cindy. A Gwen nie ma nic wspólnego z pająkami!

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wciąż jest w stanie spokojnie rozmawiać mając jadowitego pająka na piersi!  

\- Hmm, mógłbym przysiąc, że ma – zastanowił się, nim krzyknął uradowany. – Już wiem! – Peter pisnął, gdy ptasznik podszedł bliżej jego twarzy. – Zna ciebie. Ja to jednak jestem łebski. Co sądzisz o tych imionach? Klawe, eh? Ugh, prawie się udławiłem wypowiadając to słowo.

\- To bardzo ładne imiona, Wade – przyznał, chcąc to już mieć za sobą. – Czy teraz mógłbyś łaskawie zabrać ze mnie tego pająka? – poprosił błagalnie.

\- Ale z ciebie dziecko – stwierdził Wade. – Ptaszniki nawet nie są takie niebezpieczne, tylko wyglądają groźnie.

\- Mam to gdzieś zabierz to…

\- Ją – poprawił go szybko.

\- Ją ze mnie! – dokończył spanikowany.

\- Wiesz, gdybyś tak nie panikował…

\- Mówiłeś, że dzisiejszy dzień, to dzień spełniania moich zachcianek – przypomniał zdesperowany. – To dobry moment, by zacząć je spełniać, Wade!

Ptasznik znów się poruszył, a Peter wstrzymał oddech, mając wrażenie, że pająk reaguje na jego bicie serca i to właśnie ono zachęca go do ruchu.

\- Dobra – ustąpił w końcu i podstawił pająkowi rękę. Delikatnie dotknął odwłoka ptasznika, a ten wszedł mu na dłoń, ledwo się na nią mieszcząc. Peter wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze. – Chodź, Petra. Tata Peter cię nie kocha, ale nie martw się, mama Wade cię nie opuści.

Wade opuścił sypialnie, a on zaśmiał się nerwowo i stoczył z łóżka, cały się trzęsąc. To było dla niego za wiele. Oddychając głośno i szybko, by nadrobić niedobór tlenu ostatnich paru minut, popatrzył pod łóżko i znów zamarł, widząc przed sobą równie wielkiego, białego pająka.

\- Um, Wade! – zawołał. Chciał się odsunąć, ale był sparaliżowany strachem. Wpatrywał się w ptasznika, a ten w niego, oboje nieruchomi.

\- Co?!

\- Nie brakuje ci kogoś?! – zapytał, uważnie obserwując stworzenie, gotowy w każdej chwili do ucieczki.  

\- Nie, wszystkie są na miejscu! Jeden, dwa, trzy… Uh, trzy. Trzy. Gwen zaginęła – powiedział bez emocji. – Gwen zaginęła! Szybko! Pomóż mi wydrukować plakaty i wysłać zdjęcia do producentów mleka!

Deadpool wpadł do sypialni i od razu zatrzymał się w progu, widząc go na podłodze.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Chyba znalazłem Gwen – poinformował cicho, by przypadkiem nie sprowokować ptasznika. Czy one reagowały na fale dźwiękowe?

Wade podszedł do niego i zawisając nad nim zajrzał pod łóżko.

\- Aww, nieładnie, Gwen, chciałaś podglądać jak mamusia i tatuś uprawiają seks?

Ptasznik – Gwen – nagle ruszyła szybko w kierunku Petera, jakby coś ją sprowokowało.

\- Waha! – zakrzyknął i wypełzł spod Wade’a, wspinając mu się na plecy i obserwując pająka, który wyszedł spod łóżka i schował się tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był on.

\- Serio aż tak się ich boisz? – spytał rozbawiony najemnik.

\- Nie boję się – zaprzeczył. – Po prostu nie wiem czego się po nich spodziewać!

Wade zaśmiał się i wstał z podłogi. Peter wciąż się go trzymał i wtulił się w niego mocno, gdy najemnik podniósł Gwen, niosąc ją do nieużywanej jak dotąd części mieszkania, gdzie stały cztery terraria z trzema pająkami. Petrę już znał – brązowa i ogromna, łatwa do zauważenia. Był też ptasznik z czerwonym odwłokiem oraz jakiś inny pająk, czarnawy i długonogi, większy przez to nawet od goliata.

Peter schował się bardziej za plecami najemnika, gdy podeszli bliżej. Okej, może się trochę bał, ale czy ktoś mógł go winić po tym, co mu się przytrafiło? Miał traumę, to żaden powód do śmiechu! Zresztą nawet i bez niej pająki takich rozmiarów nie były czymś, co chciał oglądać zaraz po obudzeniu i siedzące mu na piersi!

Właśnie, miał zabić Wade’a za to.

\- Wracaj do pokoju, Gwen i nie strasz tak więcej mamusi – powiedział słodkim głosem do ptasznika, odstawiając samicę do jej terrarium. Peter zauważył, że wszystkie są dosyć spore i co najważniejsze, podpisane. Będzie mógł sprawdzić później w Internecie, co to za gatunki i czy są groźne dla człowieka. Nie że im by się coś stało, ale martwił się o sąsiadów. – Czyż one nie są piękne?

Peter niepewnie zszedł z pleców swojego chłopaka i czując się już bezpieczniej, podszedł do terrariów. Trzy były udekorowane jak tropikalna dżungla, czwarte wyglądało jak jaskinia. Znajdujący się w nim pająk miał tak szerokie nogi, że siedząc w kącie zajmował większość ścianki. Będzie musiał zapamiętać, że ten jeden potrafi się wspinać.

\- _Heteropoda Maxima_ – przeczytał podpis na szybie. Obok było też nabazgrane przez Wade’a imię. – Cindy. Czyli to jest Jessica? – zapytał i wskazał na ptasznika o czerwonym odwłoku, choć teraz go nie było widać. Samica chowała się w wydrążonym pniu, wystawały jej tylko przednie nogi.

\- Tak – potwierdził niczym dumny ojciec. – Gwen i Petrę już znasz.

Popatrzył na imienniczkę przyjaciółki. Po tym jak Wade włożył ją do terrarium, przeszła kawałek i weszła na jakiś kamień. Teraz siedziała na nim nieruchomo, patrząc w kierunku ścianki, za którą znajdowała się Cindy.

\- _Chromatopelma cyaneopubescens_ – przeczytał powoli, by nigdzie się nie walnąć.

\- Teraz powtórz to szybko trzy razy – zaproponował najemnik, a Peter spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie lubiłem łaciny – stwierdził, pamiętając jeden rok zajęć z tym językiem. – _Heteroscodra maculata_.

Tak brzmiała nazwa Gwen. Wade dobrze dobrał imię, biel jej włosków trochę przywodziły na myśl blond włosy ich przyjaciółki.

Petra mimo wszystko robiła największe wrażenie. Musiała już być w pełni dojrzała, jeśli była taka ogromna. Podobnie jak Gwen siedziała nieruchomo, wyglądała jak jakiś okaz muzealny, a nie żywy pająk. Peter wcale się nie zdziwił, że Deadpool nazwał ją po nim. Jej całe ciało miało kolor podobny do jego włosów. Skojarzenie nasuwało się samo.

\- Jak ty je tu w ogóle przyniosłeś? – zapytał odsuwając się od terrariów. Żaden z pająków nie był już tak straszny, gdy siedziały za bezpieczną szybą, a nie na nim.

\- Stark udostępnił mi samochód – odparł i zrobił słodkie oczka. – Możemy je zatrzymać, prawda? Będę o nie dbał, karmił, sprzątał im kuwetę, wyprowadzał na spacer. Mam już nawet kupione jedzenie!

Wade pokazał mu torbę z martwymi i wysuszonymi świerszczami.

\- Czy one nie potrzebują konkretnych warunków? – zmartwił się i obejrzał na pająki. Wyglądały na zdrowe i szczęśliwe, ale nie był ekspertem, równie dobrze mogły być właśnie umierające.

\- Już Smythe zaopatrzył terraria w odpowiednie urządzenia utrzymujące właściwy klimat – wyjaśnił i postukał jedno z czarnych pudełek, które były przyczepione do tylnych ścianek. – Stark tylko je usprawnił, trzeba tylko karmić moje maleństwa.

\- Maleństwa – powtórzył sceptycznie. Nie miał pojęcia, co myśleć o pomyśle trzymania ptaszników w domu. – Mimo wszystko to wciąż dużo roboty.

\- Przez większość dnia siedzę w domu. Poza tym one praktycznie żyją same, musisz im tylko od czasu do czasu podrzucać jedzenie. – Peter znowu musiał stawić czoło tym szczenięcym oczkom. Jakim cudem ktoś bez źrenic, tęczówek, brwi i rzęs mógł wyglądać tak słodko? – Proszę? Możemy je zatrzymać, możemy?

\- Nie lepiej by im było w zoo? – zapytał. – Tam mają specjalistów.

\- Zoo? Żeby jakieś niedorozwinięte bachory pukały im w szybę i je straszyły? – przeraził się i zasłonił pająki własnym ciałem. To było urocze jak się o nie troszczył. – Nie ma mowy! Zresztą ja też mogę być ekspertem, nauczę się wszystkiego, co potrzebne.

\- Przyznaj się, że chcesz je zatrzymać tylko dlatego, bo jestem Spidermanem i dlatego, bo chcesz mnie nimi straszyć.

Pająki nie były typowymi zwierzątkami domowymi, a Wade zawsze mu wyglądał na psiarza czy kociarza, niż na fana pajęczaków.

\- Nieee – zaprzeczył kompletnie nieprzekonująco. – Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? Pff, głupiutki Petey, masz bogatą wyobraźnię.

\- Dokładnie to zrobiłeś kilka minut temu – przypomniał i dotknął się w miejscu, gdzie siedziała mu wcześniej Petra. Mógł przysiąc, że wciąż czuje jej włochate odnóża.

\- To były tylko jeden raz, drugi raz tego nie zrobię, słowo – obiecał, kładąc dłoń na piersi.

\- Zła ręka. – Deadpool szybko zamienił dłonie. Peter westchnął. – Dobra, ale nie oczekuj, że ja się będę nimi zajmować.

\- Ah! Dzięki! – Wade uściskał go mocno, unosząc go aż nad podłogę. – Zobaczysz, będzie im z nami dobrze. Na pewno też je w końcu polubisz.

\- Nie liczyłbym na to. – Po tym jak został ugryziony i przeczytał masę informacji na temat pająków, zaspokoił swoją potrzebę wiedzy na resztę życia. Nie chciał wiedzieć nic więcej o pajęczakach, co najwyżej to, czy ich jad zrobi krzywdę mu albo komuś innemu. – Jak w ogóle przekonałeś Tony’ego, by dał ci te pająki?

Wydawało mu się to dziwne, to tak jakby dać piromanowi zapałki do zabawy. Albo Deadpoolowi broń… Okej, to złe porównanie. Po prostu to było dosyć nieodpowiedzialne ze strony Starka, nie spodziewałby się po nim czegoś takiego. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że Wade po prostu świsnął te pająki z laboratorium. Miał na pewno do nich dostęp. Może nawet zrobił to w czasie transportu. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zaraz zadzwonił Tony z informacją, że ktoś podejrzanie podobny do Deadpoola napadł na samochód wiozący samice do zoo.

\- Zabawna historia, dobrze że o nią zapytałeś – ucieszył się Wade. – Tak jak mówiłem, gdy się obudziłem jakieś dwie godziny temu, wciąż spałeś, więc cichaczem, niczym ninja, wymknąłem się z domu, by odwołać twój staż na dzisiaj.

No więc ubieram się szybko kontemplując, czy może jednak nie wrócić do łóżka i nie wyobracać cię parę razy przez sen, ale ostatecznie stwierdziłem, że zrobię to później, w końcu po odwołaniu stażu będziemy mieli cały dzień, eh?

No i jadę sobie i jadę metrem, tysiące ludzi proszą mnie o autografy i zdjęcia, a ja, jako szczodry i dobroduszny bohater nie mogłem odmówić. Rozdawanie podpisów zajęło mi cały dzień, więc zawróciłem do Strange’a i poprosiłem o cofnięcie czasu. Ten oczywiście, nie mogąc odmówić mojemu nadzwyczajnemu urokowi, zgodził się od razu.

[- Doprawdy? – przerwał mu Peter.]

[- Ciii, teraz przechodzę do meritum!]

No więc dojechałem w końcu do Starka, rozdając po drodze jakieś milion autografów. To wciąż jakieś dwa miliony mniej niż ostatnio.

[- Chyba dodałeś jakieś sześć zer za dużo.]

[- Czy ja ci przerywam, gdy opowiadasz?!]

[- Tak.]

[- Mnie wolno! Morda w kubeł i słuchaj!]

W drzwiach przywitał mnie osobiście kamerdyner, chciał wziąć ode mnie płaszcz i w ogóle, ale przecież nie miałem żadnego, więc pytam go:

\- Sebastian, co ty odpierdalasz? Widzisz tu gdzieś płaszcz?

Moja cięta riposta tak go zawstydziła, że aż uciekł.

[- Zabawne, nie pamiętam by Tony miał kamerdynera o imieniu Sebastian.]

[- Pewnie przyjął go wczoraj. To wyjaśnia, czemu był taki nieogarnięty.]

[- Z pewnością.]

Po tym jak Sebastian uciekł, wsiadłem do windy, a tam wita mnie Pepper, ubrana tylko w seksowną bieliznę.

[- Powiem Tony’emu, że fantazjujesz o jego dziewczynie.]

[- Ani się waż!]

Na czym stanąłem?

[- Raczej co tobie stanęło.]

[- Szlag! Czemu ja tego ci wczoraj nie odpowiedziałem?]

Ale zbaczam z tematu.

[- O raju, co za nowość.]

[- Zamknij się!]

[Peter roześmiał się.]

Okej, Pepper może nie było, ale był windziarz. Przywitał mnie uprzejmie i nie przerywał mi, gdy starałem się mu coś opowiedzieć.

[- Usunąłeś Pepper z opowieści tylko dlatego, bo boisz się, że będę zazdrosny.]

[- Będziesz?]

[- Nie.]

A więc Pepper i ja…

[- Nie przeginaj.]

Ugh, dobra. Dojechałem do laboratorium, gdzie akurat był Stark z Bannerem. Wchodzę do środka i mówię:

\- Elo, elo, mordeczki, co się dziś kroi w waszych mózgownicach?

\- Joł, DP – odpowiedział Banner…

[- Czekaj, czekaj. Banner tak ci odpowiedział? Bruce Banner? Nie pomyliłeś go z jego kuzynką?]

[- A co ty tam możesz wiedzieć, nie znasz go tak dobrze jak ja. I przestań robić minę jak ten biały, mrugający koleś z jifa.]

[- Gifa.]

Wracając do tematu, Banner mnie w tym momencie za bardzo nie interesował, podszedłem od razu do Starka, napawając się tym, jak cofa się przede mną trwożnie.

[- Tony by cię zabił, gdyby mógł, a nie się cofał.]

[- Wcale by nie mógł!]

Zatrzymałem się tuż przed nim, pot dosłownie spływał mu z czoła, gdy patrzyłem na niego z góry, sprawdzając czy mi się postawi. Oczywiście tego nie zrobił, ma za małe jaja na coś takiego! Trzeba mieć duże cojones, żeby stawić czoło wielkiemu i potężnemu Deadpoolowi!

[- Oh tak, jesteś wielki.]

[- Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy.]

\- Dzisiaj brak stażu – mówię mu groźnym głosem. – A jak nie, to wiesz co się stanie.

Oczywiście wiedział, dlatego bez problemu przytaknął. I wtedy je zobaczyłem, te biedne panie przetrzymywane wbrew woli w strasznych warunkach.

[- Chyba pająki, nie panie.]

[- No przecież mówię.]

To było straszne, Petey. Gdybyś to widział, sam byś je stamtąd zabrał. Stark związał im odnóża i trzymał je w klatce, podczas gdy naokoło chodził… Um, nie wiem co jest naturalnym wrogiem takich ptaszników, ale coś takiego właśnie krążyło wokół klatki.

\- O nie, nie, tak się nie bawimy, drogi panie – powiedziałem mu. – Zabieram te pająki ze sobą, ja i Peter damy im rodzinę, której nigdy nie miały!

Wtedy Banner, o którym totalnie zapomniałem, podchodzi do mnie i pyta:

\- DP, na pewno tego chcesz? To duża odpowiedzialność.

Wtedy ja mu na to:

\- Z wielką odpowiedzialnością wiąże się wielka moc, czy jakoś tak. Wiesz jak idzie ten cytat.

[- Nie wiem.]

[- To samo powiedział Banner!]

No to zapytałem ich jeszcze raz, czy mogę wziąć te pająki. Nie! Zażądałem ich wydania. Stark prawie się posikał ze strachu, Banner powiedział, że wystraszyłem nawet Hulka i… Nie śmiej się!

[- Nie śmieję się! – zaprzeczył nim znowu zaczął rechotać.]

[- Niedowiarek.]

[- Przepraszam, przepraszam – powiedział i ostatni raz parsknął śmiechem. – Kontynuuj.]

Roztaczając tak wokół siebie całą tę moją zajebistość i pewność siebie, czekałem na odpowiedź Starka. Wiedziałam, jaka będzie, ale chciałem to usłyszeć z jego ust. W końcu jej udzielił.

\- Oczywiście, Wade, że możesz je zabrać – powiedział kłaniając się w pół. – Jesteś najbardziej odpowiedzialną, najinteligentniejszą i najwspanialszą osobą jaką znam. Chcę mieć z tobą dzieci.

[- Tony nigdy by czegoś takiego nie powiedział!]

[- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Nawet cię tam nie było.]

[- Bo znam Tony’ego. Lubi cię, ale nie aż tak.]

[- Może do tej pory był nieśmiały i bał się przyznać, że jestem jego idolem i chciałby mieć ze mną małe Deadpoolciątka, eh? Albo wcale nie znasz go tak dobrze. Czemu miałbym tworzyć fałszywe wspomnienia?]

[- To nie są fałszywe wspomnienia, to jakaś wierutna bzdura?]

[- Bardziej słabe fanfiction.]

[- Nawet Steve by czegoś takiego nie powiedział, a to najmilszy człowiek, jakiego znam!]

[- A co z tobą, eh? Powiedziałbyś coś takiego?]

[- Oczywiście, ale ja nie jestem obiektywny, bo jestem twoim chłopakiem. Muszę być miły, bo inaczej jesteś smutny, a jak jesteś smutny, to ja jestem smutny.]

[- To nie jest zdrowe podejście do związku, jesteś pewien, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy?]

[- Co było dalej, Wade?]

Uwolniłem pająki, które zaczęły mi dziękować w swoim języku. Oczywiście przebywając z tobą nauczyłem się tej dziwnej mowy i im odpowiedziałem, obiecując że zaraz spotkają pajęczego boga, czyli ciebie i że je ochronisz przed wszystkim. Wróciłem więc do domu, zamontowałem wszystko, zaglądając od czasu do czasu do ciebie, jak słodko śpisz, a potem postanowiłem położyć ci Petrę na piersi. Myślałem początkowo o jajach, ale za bardzo mi też na nich zależy, więc zrezygnowałem.

\- Całe szczęście – odetchnął z ulgą Peter i popatrzył na Wade’a z rozczuleniem. – To była świetna historia, Wade.

\- Naprawdę? Bo ją zmyśliłem.

\- Wow, kto by pomyślał.

\- Prawda?! Brzmiała tak prawdziwie.

Peter pokręcił głową. Z Wadem nigdy nie można było się nudzić, wszystko obróciłby w taką opowieść jak ta sprzed chwili. Nie wiedział czasami, czy taka wyobraźnia to skarb, czy może raczej już przekleństwo.

\- A więc, powiadasz, że cały dzień mamy wolny? – zapytał i wyjrzał przez okno. Była już chyba prawie dziewiąta, jak wcześnie wstał Wade, że zdążył dojechać do wieży, załatwić mu brak stażu i zabrać pająki? Jak w ogóle był w stanie wstać po wczorajszym? On najchętniej przeleżałby cały dzień w łóżku, dlatego nawet nie był zły, że najemnik bez jego pozwolenia odwołał mu zajęcia.

\- Tak, Stark od razu się zgodził – poinformował. – Widział w telewizji co się stało wczoraj i domyślił się, że możesz być rozchwiany emocjonalnie.

\- Byłem, ale nie przez Rachel – zauważył. Zastanawiał się, jak kobieta się teraz czuje. – Myślisz, że wszystko z nią okej?

Nie chciałby przeczytać za miesiąc, dwa lub ileś tam, że kobieta uratowana przez Spidermana i Deadpoola jednak popełniła samobójstwo.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by miała drugi raz spróbować – odpowiedział i podszedł do Petera, przeczesując mu włosy. – Chyba ją przekonałem.

\- Uratowałeś jej życie.

\- Tylko trochę pomogłem – stwierdził i puścił mu oczko.

\- Jak ty się czujesz? – zapytał i złapał najemnika za rękę. – Nie przesadziłem wczoraj?

W czasie stosunku nie zwrócił na to aż tyle uwagi, ale teraz uświadomił sobie, że to był chyba najbardziej intensywny płacz, jaki widział w wykonaniu Wade’a. To były łzy wzruszenia, ale wolał się upewnić.

\- Zajebiście – odparł i ucałował Petera, choć ten dalej czuł u siebie nieprzyjemny smak po śnie. Najemnikowi nie wydawało się to jednak przeszkadzać. – Najlepszy seks, jaki uprawiałem.

\- Serio? – ucieszył się, ale i nieco zarumienił. Nastolatki lubią myśleć, że są niesamowite w łóżku, ale usłyszeć taki komplement od dziesięć lat starszego, doświadczonego mężczyzny, to coś lepszego niż własne przechwałki, które nie mają za dużo wspólnego z rzeczywistością.

Wade zamruczał w odpowiedzi i zaczął całować go w szyję, poświęcając nieco więcej uwagi jednemu miejscu, zapewne by zostawić malinkę.

\- Serio – odparł, trzymając między zębami kawałek skóry, którą po chwili zaczął ssać. Peter westchnął i złapał go na ramiona, ściskając je co jakiś czas, aż Wade nie skończył i nie zostawił mu na szyi czerwonego śladu, po którym po chwili przejechał palcem i pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową. – Jesteś głodny? Pamiętaj, że to dzień twoich zachcianek, więc zrobię ci wszystko, co tylko zapragniesz.

\- Nawet jeśli poproszę o złotego donuta?

Wade podrapał się po głowie.

\- Chyba mam jakieś złote bibeloty, które mógłbym stopić.

\- Tylko żartuję, Wade – zapewnił i chwycił go za rękę, by nie rozdrapał sobie jakichś blizn. Wyglądały dziś dobrze, większość była blada, ale lepiej nie ryzykować. – Wystarczą naleśniki.

\- Oczywiście, że poprosiłeś o naleśniki. Jesteś do bólu przewidywalny – zauważył rozbawiony. – Jakieś specjalne życzenia?

\- Wrzucisz na nie wszystko, co niezdrowe? – poprosił z nadzieją. Z jego nowym metabolizmem nie powinno być problemu ze zjedzeniem takiej ilości cukru.

\- Nie wiem czy nikotyna albo moje pociski do pistoletów będą smaczne.

\- Wiesz co miałem na myśli – zauważył i odepchnął go lekko, nie robiąc mu jednak żadnej krzywdy. Wciąż miał w pamięci tamten dzień, kiedy po obudzeniu się z nowymi mocami zmiażdżył najemnikowi obojczyk.

\- No to zabieram się do roboty! – oznajmił i ukłonił się, wskazując na przejście do salonu. – Pan dnia przodem.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Przygotowałem dla ciebie łazienkę, żebyś mógł wziąć kąpiel wszechczasów – chwalił się Wade, prowadząc go właśnie tam. – Ty weź prysznic, a ja przygotuję śniadanie. No chyba że chcesz, żebym cię umył.

\- Dam sobie radę – zapewnił i zamknął się w łazience, gdzie Wade porozstawiał świece zapachowe, porozsypywał płatków róż, a na umywalce czekały nowe, puchate ręczniki. Tuż obok rozpalonych świeczek. – Będę musiał pogadać z nim na temat bezpieczeństwa pożarowego.

Upewnił się, że ogień świec nic nie podpali i przysiadł na zamkniętej toalecie, by najpierw się wszędzie dokładnie ogolić. Na początku robił to dla wygody, ale teraz lubił mieć gładką skórę. Wade chyba też to u niego lubił, więc to też był dodatkowy powód, by się golić na całym ciele. Ogolił też twarz z zarostu, który powoli zaczął dorastać. Dopiero po tym wszedł w końcu pod prysznic.

Deadpool nie tylko zaopatrzył się w nowe ręczniki, ale i w nowy żel pod prysznic, który wyglądał na absurdalnie drogi, ale przy tym tak przyjemnie pachniał jakimiś owocami, że żal było z niego nie skorzystać. Szampon nie wyglądał na tańszy, podobnie z odżywką. Wade naprawdę musiał być wdzięczny za wczorajsze, skoro wstał o jakiejś piątej, byle tylko przygotować wszystko co najlepsze na czas.

Nie mógł sobie darować, że mógł to wszystko osiągnąć już dawno, gdyby tylko mimo swoich starań nie postrzegał Deadpoola jak każdego innego chłopaka, tylko kogoś, komu trzeba dokładnie rozrysować uczucia, żeby na pewno w nie uwierzył.

Najważniejsze jednak, że zadziałało, Wade wyglądał świetnie, oczy mu się błyszczały, cały był podekscytowany. Musiał uwierzyć we wszystko, co powiedział mu wczoraj Peter, który uśmiechnął się radośnie, ciesząc się szczęściem swojego chłopaka. Teraz będzie już tylko lepiej. Jeszcze tylko ślub i będzie idealnie.

\- Kiedyś – stwierdził na głos, wycierając się z rozkoszą nowym ręcznikiem. Był naprawdę miękki.

Czysty i ubrany w przygotowane wcześniej, świeże ubrania, Peter opuścił łazienkę, przeczesując mokre włosy, by jako tako je ułożyć. Ślinka mu pociekła, gdy poczuł zapach świeżych naleśników, czekających już na niego na stole.

\- Monsieur – powiedział Deadpool, odsuwając krzesło. Zdążył się przebrać, gdy był w łazience, wyglądał jak prawdziwy kelner. Nawet nie wiedział, że najemnik ma takie ciuchy po swojej stronie szafy. Przykleił sobie nawet sztucznego wąsa, zresztą nie tylko sobie. Siedzący na jednym z krzeseł Jack też miał podobny, tylko w przeciwieństwie do najemnika szkielet był przebrany za kucharza.

Peter zaśmiał się z tego przesadnego usługiwania, ale nie skomentował tego tylko podszedł do krzesła. Wade oczywiście podsunął mu je i od razu chwycił za butelkę z winem.

\- Czy życzy pan sobie soku pomarańczowego, rocznik dwa tysiące siedemnasty, świeżo wyciśnięty jakieś pięć minut temu?

\- Poproszę – odparł i z uśmiechem patrzył, jak Wade nalewa im obu soku do dwóch kieliszków od wina. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe w odpowiedzi na to zachowanie, był urzeczony tym wszystkim, tym jak najemnik się starał odwdzięczyć za coś, za co nie powinien nawet dziękować. Powinien go zatrzymać, zanim się zagalopuje, ale nie miał serca. Poza tym, jeśli Wade poczuje się usatysfakcjonowany tylko po czymś takim, to kim on był, by mu tego zabraniać? Kiedyś nauczy się, że nie musi się odwdzięczać za miłość.

\- Nasz szef kuchni – odezwał się znowu Deadpool – przygotował swoją specjalność. Amerykańskie naleśniki ze wszystkim, co najlepsze. Specjalnie dla pana.

Peter popatrzył głodny na talerz przed sobą. Cały stos naleśników oblany od góry do dołu czekoladowym sosem, z czubkiem bitej śmietany na samej górze, poprószony wiórkami czekoladowymi i udekorowany najróżniejszymi owocami – truskawkami, wiśniami, malinami, ananasem czy borówkami. Do tego kałuża syropu klonowego na dnie talerza, na którym spoczywało to wszystko. Oczywiście, nie mogło zabraknąć syropu.

\- To wygląda fantastycznie – pochwalił i popatrzył na dumnego najemnika.

\- Dziękuje, drogi panie – ukłonił się. – Czy życzy pan sobie czegoś jeszcze?

\- Zjedz ze mną – poprosił. Na pewno wcisnąłby w siebie wszystkie dwanaście naleśników, jakie miał przed sobą, ale nie chciał, by Wade głodował.

\- Jak pan sobie życzy.

Peter zaśmiał się cicho, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Wade zachowujący się jak wierny sługa był uroczy. Nie na dłuższą metę, ale póki co był to miły obrazek.

Deadpool pozbył się muchy spod szyi, zrzucił kamizelkę, rzucając ją niedbale na Jacka, a potem zasiadł do stołu z własnym talerzem, na którym miał kawałek suchara.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał Peter, wskazując na to widelcem.

\- Sługa nigdy nie je tego, co pan – wyjaśnił i własnymi sztućcami zabrał się do roboty.

Peter szybko zabrał mu talerz i odstawił na drugi koniec stołu do Jacka.

\- Zjedz ze mną – powtórzył i ukroił kawałek naleśnika, podstawiając go najemnikowi pod usta. – Nalegam. I pamiętaj, to dzień moich zachcianek.

\- Każdy sługa miałby z tobą dobrze – zauważył Wade i przyjął oferowany kawałek jedzenia. Odrobina bitej śmietany została mu na wąsach.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że ja nigdy nie miałbym niewolnika. – Wziął teraz własny kęs, omal nie jęcząc z powodu smaku, jaki poczuł w ustach. Naleśniki miały w sobie zapieczone borówki. Deadpool dojrzał jego reakcję i uśmiechnął się, nim znowu został poczęstowany kolejnym kawałkiem. – Poczekaj.

Peter przysunął się do niego i szybko ściągnął mu ubrudzone wąsy spod nosa.

\- Ała! – poskarżył się najemnik. Peter z uśmiechem przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i pocałował zranione miejsce, całkowicie przypadkiem schodząc po chwili na same usta, czując smak czekoladowego sosu na języku Deadpoola.

\- Naprawdę dobre, Wade – pochwalił raz jeszcze, oblizując wargi.

\- Naleśniki czy ja? – zapytał sugestywnie ruszając brwiami.

\- Oba – odparł wracając do jedzenia, od czasu od czasu popijając naleśniki schłodzonym sokiem.

Jedli przez chwilę w cichy, słuchając tylko gołębi gruchających gdzieś nad ich oknem w salonie. Wade ani przez chwilę nie wziął swoich sztućców, tylko zdawał się na hojność Petera, który karmił go na przemian z samym sobą.

\- Hmm, byłbym zapomniał – odezwał się najemnik, gdy skończył pić własny sok. – Przyniosłem z laboratorium Starka coś więcej niż tylko pająki.

\- Węże? – zapytał zaniepokojony, odkładając na chwilę sztućce.

\- To byłoby ekstra – stwierdził i zabrał z talerza jednego naleśnika, gdy nie doczekał się kolejnego kawałka. Owoce pospadały na stół lub na podłogę, podobnie jak wiórki, a sos zaczął mu spływać po palcach, ale Wade się nie przejął tylko z pełnymi ustami mówił dalej. – Nie, Stark kazał mi przekazać, że w środę odbędzie się spotkanie związane z działalnością Kingpina.

\- W środę? Mam wtedy imprezę.

Całkiem o niej zapomniał, choć MJ pewnie by mu o niej przypomniała jakoś z rana. Nie będzie zadowolona, gdy powie jej, że będzie musiał jednak zmienić zdanie i odwołać przyjście. I niby jaką wymówkę by sobie znalazł? Przyjaciółka będzie zła. Bardzo zła.  

\- Spoko, spotkanie jest o piątej po południu, zdążysz na imprezę.

\- Zależy ile ono potrwa – zauważył.

\- To mi przypomniało, że mam zadzwonić do Logana, bo X-Mani też muszą się o tym dowiedzieć – powiedział i wstał od stołu, wpychając końcówkę naleśnika do ust, a następnie oblizując z sosu palce. Gdy już były jako tako czyste, chwycił za swój telefon i wybrał numer. – Joł, Logan! Co słychać? Zabiłeś jakiegoś niedźwiedzia? Wiem, że rosomaki to prawdziwe maszyny do zabijania.

Peter postanowił nie słuchać tej rozmowy i zajął się jedzeniem, okazjonalnie tylko wyłapując jakieś obraźliwe słowa, które obaj mężczyźni najwyraźniej wymieniali między sobą, nim się pożegnali „Sam spierdalaj, Logan!”, a Wade wrócił do stołu dziwnie ucieszony.

\- Kazał ci spierdalać, co się cieszysz? – zapytał go, kończąc już ostatniego naleśnika. Gdy odkroił kawałek, zebrał na niego pokaźną ilość syropu i szybko włożył do ust, nim coś zdążyło mu pocieknąć po brodzie.

\- To znaczy, że mnie kocha – westchnął Wade i zaczął kręcić palcem obok swojej głowy. – Czekaj, ja nie mam włosów.

Przewrócił oczami, gdy najemnik z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy zaczął nawijać sobie jego włosy na palec.

\- Skoro Logan będzie – odezwał się Peter, częstując znów swojego chłopaka naleśnikiem. Wade był bardziej niechlujny niż on i sporo syropu klonowego spłynęło mu z kącika ust prosto na stół – to pewnie też ktoś jeszcze.

\- Wszyscy Avengers, to na pewno – odparł, starając się zebrać cały syrop z twarzy. Peter mu pomógł. – Stark przywołał wszystkich do bazy, niektórzy zdążą dopiero na środę. Przyleci nawet król Zamundy.

\- Chyba Wakandy.

\- Przecież tak powiedziałem – zdziwił się, przeżuwając jedzenie. – Skoro już skończyłeś, to co chcesz robić teraz?

Peter odsunął od siebie pusty talerz i zastanowił się.

\- Wiesz co? Muszę się trochę pouczyć na studia, więc posiedzę z godzinkę u siebie, a potem możemy coś razem porobić – zaproponował. – Ty w tym czasie sobie odsapniesz po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś do tej pory.

\- To był drobiazg – zapewnił skromnie.

\- Wiem że to dzień spełniania moich zachcianek, ale tobie też się należy trochę odpoczynku – zauważył, czując niespodziewanie ostrzeżenie pajęczego zmysłu. – Dziwne. Wyczuwam zagrożenie.

\- Ja nic… - Wade pociągnął parę razy nosem. – Świeczki!

Deadpool poderwał się z krzesła i pobiegł do łazienki. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, ze środka wyleciało sporo dymu, który na szczęście od razu zaczął uciekać przez otwarte okno.

\- Świeczki to fajny pomysł, Wade, ale właśnie dlatego trzeba na nie uważać! – zawołał do niego, przekrzykując szum wody.

\- Tak?! A co za kretyn nie gasi świeczek po wyjściu z łazienki?!

Peter skrzywił się i szybko uciekł do swojego gabinetu, nim Wade zdążył wrócić do kuchni i go opieprzyć. Zamknął się w pokoju i rozsiadł przed laptopem, który szybko uruchomił. Pierwsze co zrobił, to sprawdził czy nie ma jakiegoś maila od Gwen, ale poza spamem, skrzynka była pusta. Na Skype’ie też żadnej aktywności i to od trzech dni.

\- Chyba dają wam w kość w tej Anglii – westchnął i wszedł na wyszukiwarkę. – Okej, czas sprawdzić do czego jest zdolna Spider Gwen.

Wade miał szczęście, żaden z przyniesionych przez niego pająków nie był niebezpieczny dla człowieka, choć dalej były przerażające, zwłaszcza to bydle z długimi nogami – Cindy.

Jak najciszej wyszedł z gabinetu i podszedł do stojących pod ścianą terrariów. Słyszał jak Wade zmywa w kuchni, więc nie musiał się bać o przyłapanie, gdy przyklęknął przed pierwszym pająkiem. Nie chciał by Deadpool myślał, że tak szybko się do nich przekonał, ale po przeczytaniu co nieco o nich, uznał je za fascynujące. Do tej pory widywał tylko niegroźne maluchy, dlatego te większe bardzo go zaciekawiły. Miał nawet ochotę wziąć jedną z samic na rękę, ale wolał nie sprawdzać, czy ma szczęście i nie zostanie ugryziony.

Popatrzył najpierw na Gwen. Nie ruszyła się nawet o milimetr odkąd ostatni raz ją widział. Jessica za to nabrała odwagi wyszła ze swojej nory i zajęta teraz była budowaniem jakiejś konstrukcji z sieci. Cindy przeniosła się za to na inne miejsce i siedziała do góry nogami na jakiejś skałce, wpatrując się wprost w Petera, gdy się jej przyjrzał.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy może jednak nie ma jakiejś zdolności porozumiewania się z pająkami. Chętnie by z tymi pogadał i dowiedział się, co sobie myślą, jak funkcjonują ich prymitywne mózgi. Scott miał kontrolę nad mrówkami, byłoby fajnie mieć taką samą nad pająkami. Pająków bano się bardziej niż mrówek.

Niestety pomimo intensywnego wpatrywania się w Cindy, ta nawet nie drgnęła, by potwierdzić, że słyszy jego myśli czy wyczuwa jego emocje. Musiał wyglądać jak głupek podczas próbowania. Dobrze że Wade tego nie widział.

W ostatnim terrarium była Petra, przechadzająca się wzdłuż swojego więzienia. Poruszała się powoli, masywnie wręcz, ale wyglądała przy tym po prostu epicko. Gdyby był muchą, padłby na zawał na widok tego olbrzyma.

Wyobraził sobie w takim samym terrarium pająka, który ugryzł jego. Czy tamten kątnik dałby radę Petrze albo pozostałym dwóm ptasznikom i ich długonogiej przyjaciółce? Co by się stało, gdyby je ugryzł, zginęłyby, czy zmutowały jak on? Kto wie, czy te cztery samice nie były już zmutowane. Tylko czy wtedy Tony oddałby je tak po prostu Deadpoolowi? Nikt jeszcze nie dzwonił, więc chyba ich nie ukradł.

Wade skończył zmywać, nie chcąc ryzykować przyłapania Peter wycofał się do swojego kącika i zabrał się w końcu za naukę, rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu, szybko porzucając go na rzecz wygodniejszej ściany. Na niej znalazł go właśnie godzinę później Deadpool, gdy przyszedł dalej usługiwać.

\- Koniec czytania, jajogłowy! – oznajmił, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że gada do swojego chłopaka siedzącego pod sufitem i to do góry nogami. – Obiecałem ci dzień spełniania zachcianek i zamierzam dotrzymać obietnicy.

\- Co jak moją zachcianką jest zostać tutaj? – spytał i zeskoczył na podłogę.

\- Uważaj, bo uwierzę – odparł sarkastycznie i siłą wyciągnął z gabinetu Petera, który się uśmiechnął.

\- Okej, okej, już idę – zapewnił go i usiadł razem z najemnikiem na kanapie. Telewizor był włączony, wyświetlał listę seriali na Netflixie. Wade przygotował też dwie miski popcornu i kilka puszek coli. – Nie prosiłem o maraton serialowy.

\- Wiem, ale nikt nie może temu powiedzieć nie – wyjaśnił i włączył pierwszy odcinek _Black Sails_. – Więc czilujemy i oglądamy Netflixa. Zły pomysł?

\- Bardzo dobry – stwierdził i wciąż trzymając swoją książkę, usiadł bliżej Deadpoola i oparł się o niego. – Potem możemy w coś pograć. Albo zrobisz mi masaż.

\- Co tylko mój pan rozkaże.

Peter pocałował najemnika w podzięce nim razem zaczęli oglądać serial, zagłuszając większość dialogów jedząc popcorn. Wade miał dobry pomysł z odwołaniem jego stażu. Nie że było mu tam źle, ale wspólne oglądanie seriali ze swoim chłopakiem było jednak wyżej na jego liście przyjemności.

Serial jednak szybko poszedł w odstawkę. Peter oparł nogi o ramię Wade’a i powrócił do książki, a najemnik przyniósł część swojego arsenału i pogwizdując albo rozmawiając z samym sobą zaczął go czyścić, czasami swoimi dziwnymi konwersacjami rozśmieszając Petera.

Byli zadowoleni z takiego spędzania czasu, nie potrzebowali nie wiadomo czego, by dobrze się bawić w swoim towarzystwie, wystarczyło siedzenie blisko siebie. Obaj zapomnieli jaki dzień dzisiaj jest, Peter nawet nie próbował wmyślić żadnej zachcianki, takie chwile mu wystarczyły – tylko on i Wade spędzający razem czas, nieważne na czym, ważne że razem.

Pomimo zaczytania Peter zauważył kątem oka, jak najemnik nagle siada prosto. Odłożył Bea na podłogę po czym odwrócił się w jego stronę.   

\- Chcesz uprawiać seks? – zapytał tak po prostu.

\- Wow, nie mogłeś tego powiedzieć bardziej otwarcie? – zaśmiał się, spoglądając na niego przelotnie, nim powrócił do czytania.

\- Wygrzmocić cię? – zapytał jeszcze raz i wyszczerzył się, gdy Peter parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dureń – stwierdził z rozbawieniem. Zaznaczył stronę, na której skończył i odłożył książkę na podłogę, nim przesiadł się na kolana Deadpoola. Uwielbiał tam siedzieć, głównie dlatego, bo choć był ciężki, to Wade nie miał problemu z trzymaniem go tam bardzo długo. – Nie masz dość po wczorajszym?

\- Teraz moja kolej na wiercenie – odparł sugestywnym głosem.

Peter zaśmiał się i ściągnął z siebie t-shirt, a potem zabrał się za spodnie, schodząc na chwilę z najemnika, by i on mógł się rozebrać.

\- Nie mamy tu nawilżacza – zauważył, gdy wrócił na swoje ulubione miejsce pod słońcem. – Musimy się przenieść do sypialni.

\- Kto nie ma, ten nie ma. – Wade włożył dłoń pod poduszkę kanapy i wyciągnął stamtąd tubkę żelu.

\- Nie było jej tam ostatnio. – Popatrzył podejrzliwie na Deadpoola. – Planowałeś to, prawda? Skąd wiedziałeś, że się zgodzę?

\- Jakbyś mógł się oprzeć mojemu seksapilowi – pochwalił się, sunąc dłońmi w górę żeber Petera. Łaskotało go to, ale też pobudzało nerwy.

\- Prawda – zgodził się, drżąc pod dotykiem Wade’a.

Odwdzięczył się tym samy, dotykając jego klatki piersiowej i odnajdując wszystkie znajdujące się tam słabe punkty. Deadpool westchnął i wyprężył się, gdy Peter wodził palcami po jego bliznach jak po mapie. Skóra nie tylko wyglądała dobrze, ale było też to czuć. Nie była w żadnym wypadku gładka, ale nic nie ciekło z ran i nie zapowiadało się, że te miałyby się otworzyć od najemniejszego dotyku.

Peter ucieszył się z tego i by jak najlepiej to oddać, pochylił głowę, całując swojego chłopaka po ramieniu i powoli przesuwając się w górę, aż do szyi.

\- Droczysz się – zauważył najemnik, łapiąc go za podbródek. Peter pozwolił mu sobą kierować.

Wade popatrzył na jego usta, wciąż go trzymając, wciąż kontrolując. Szybko zjechał spojrzeniem w dół, na resztę ciała Petera, który poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nagi, niż był teraz, ale zamiast chcieć się zakryć, zapragnął odsłonić się jak tylko potrafił, by Deadpool mógł patrzeć ile tylko chciał i by widział wszystko.

Chciał czuć na sobie to spojrzenie pełne pożądania, które nigdy nie traciło na intensywności, wprost przeciwnie. Miał wrażenie, że z każdym kolejnym razem Wade pożąda go coraz bardziej. Widział to teraz w jego oczach, gdy lubieżnie mu się przyglądał, w milczeniu, po prostu się napawając widokiem przed sobą.

Peter dostawał od tego gęsiej skórki. Zrobiło mu się goręcej i dopiero teraz zorientował się, że zaczął ciężej oddychać, czując coraz większe podniecenie. A to wszystko od zwykłego patrzenia. Uwielbiał być pożądany, nawet jeśli tylko przez jedną osobę. Nikomu innemu nie musiał się podobać, zależało mu tylko na pożądliwych spojrzeniach Wade’a, który w końcu nacieszył się swoim ulubionym widokiem.

Najemnik znów popatrzył mu na usta i nie tracąc ani chwili, pocałował go, natychmiast wsuwając mu język między wargi. Peter westchnął, odpowiadając na pocałunek i przysuwając się bliżej do drugiego ciało, które było równie rozpalone jak jego własne, a mimo to ich temperatury wydawały się wciąż rosnąć.

Ich twardniejące męskości zetknęły się ze sobą, co wywołało tak silny dreszcz, że poczuli go u siebie nawzajem. To był kolejny impuls podniecenia, które coraz bardziej ich pobudzało i przygotowywało ich ciała do tego, co miało zaraz nastąpić.

Peter zrobił wszystko co w jego mocy, by znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej swojego chłopaka, chciał poczuć jego szorstką skórę na swojej i udało mu się to. Jęknął do pocałunku i objął mocno najemnika, gładząc go palcami po głowie, drugą rękę trzymając na jego policzku, by przypadkiem nie zakończyło się to zbyt wcześnie.

Ale Wade nie zamierzał przerywać. Jego dłonie znalazły się na plecach Petera, któremu włoski stawały dęba od tego powolnego, ale idealnie trafiającego w każdy czuły punkt dotyku. Choć o oddech było ciężko, to i tak go wstrzymał w oczekiwaniu, aż poczuje te duże, silne dłonie na swoich pośladkach.

Deadpool dotarł tylko nad nie, a potem zawrócił. Peter wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze, gdy przez moment ich usta nie były złączone. Tylko na chwilę, potem znów poczuł na nich wargi swojego chłopaka, całujące go zachłannie, intensywnie, prawie boleśnie.

Peter złapał go za oba policzki, całując równie mocno, popychany do tego przez żądzę ogarniającą jego ciało kawałek po kawałku i nie pozwalając mu się wycofać. Wypchnął biodra do przodu, potem znowu, aż osiągnął jakiś konkretny rytm. Poczuł jak Deadpool zadrżał, gdy ich erekcje ocierały się teraz cały czas o siebie, dostarczając kolejnej przyjemności, której tak pragnęli dla siebie nawzajem.

Pot pokrył ich ciała, serca przyspieszyły, jakby zaraz miały wyskoczyć im z piersi. Peter z opóźnieniem zauważył, że nie czuł już dotyku dłoni najemnika. Tam gdzie były jeszcze przed chwilą, skóra zrobiła się chłodniejsza, wręcz obca, niepasująca do całej reszty. Nie podobało mu się to.

Położył ręce na ramionach Deadpoola, chcąc znowu poczuć na sobie jego dłonie, przywrócić je na właściwe im miejsce, by mogły go dalej pieścić. Ani na chwilę nie przerwał pocałunku, nie chciał tracić także tego, więc kompletnie na ślepo i tylko dotykiem, zjechał w dół ramion, czując pod palcami twarde mięśnie, o których sile mógł się już niejednokrotnie przekonać.

Poczuł kolejną falę podniecenia, gdy tak ich dotykał, przez moment nawet zapominając co chciał zrobić. Mięśnie drżały, napinały się i rozluźniały na przemian, gdy je badał, zjeżdżając coraz niżej, do przedramion, aż dotarł w końcu do dłoni. Jedna była niezajęta niczym, złapał ją więc w swoją i położył sobie na biodrze. Gdy chciał to samo zrobić z drugą, poczuł że jest śliska.

Peter dostał kolejnych dreszczy, nie potrafił już nawet zliczyć których. Wade uśmiechnął się do pocałunku, wyczuwając ten dreszcz. Nie potrzebując żadnego nakierowywania, umieścił wolną dłoń pomiędzy pośladki Petera, drugą trzymając go mocno za biodro, gdy wsunął w niego jeden palec.  
W pierwszej chwili zamarł jak zawsze, dopiero po chwili się rozluźniając i pozwalając wejść palcowi głębiej, aż znalazł się w nim cały.

Deadpool nie miał najdłuższych palców na świecie, ale były dość szerokie, a co najważniejsze bardzo utalentowane i ich właściciel wiedział, jak z nich skorzystać, by torturować Petera jak najdłużej, tak jak robił to teraz, przygotowując go na coś znacznie lepszego.

Nie mogąc już łapać potrzebnego powietrza, Peter przerwał pocałunek i ciężko dysząc spojrzał na najemnika.

\- Dodaj drugi, albo spędzimy tu cały dzień – polecił mu, z trudem nie jęcząc każdego z tych słów.

Wade poruszał palcem powoli, niespiesznie, przez co Peter czuł dokładnie, jak dalej jest szorstki pomimo użycia lubrykantu. W końcu nie mógł się już powstrzymać i jęknął, gdy zgodnie z prośbą, poczuł w sobie drugi palec, rozciągający go jeszcze mocniej, ale nie tak, jak lubił najbardziej.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – odparł najemnik, pochylając głowę, ale po chwili znów patrząc mu w oczy i obserwując jego reakcję na każdy swój ruch.

Nie poczuł się tym ani trochę speszony. Hardo trzymał kontakt wzrokowy, nie kryjąc się z emocjami na twarzy i z okazywaniem na niej rozkoszy, którą odczuwał i której pragnął więcej. Bezwiednie zaczął poruszać biodrami do rytmu najemnika, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że w ogóle zaczął to robić.

Efekt był natychmiastowy i poczuł go całym ciałem.

\- Piękny – skomentował nagle Wade, znów patrząc na niego tym samym wzrokiem, co na początku. Wolną ręką przejechał po piersi Petera.

Przymknął oczy i po prostu skupił się na odczuwaniu. Było mu gorąco, czuł narastającą niecierpliwość, gdy jego ciało ciągle nie było zaspokajane, choć było coraz bliżej. Wade robił wszystko co mógł, by doprowadzić go do granicy wytrzymałości tylko po to, by po chwili zwolnić tempo i mozolnie całować go po ciepłej, lśniącej od potu skórze. Peter czuł się, jakby każdy taki pocałunek rozpalał w tym miejscu nowy, maleńki pożar, który potem połączy się z resztą, dając mu to, czego pragnął teraz najbardziej na świecie.

\- Wade – westchnął błagalnie i popatrzył na najemnika, który uśmiechnął się tylko i pocałował go namiętnie w usta.

 Jedyne na co go było stać, to jęknąć w odpowiedzi i dać się całować, znów czując, jak orgazm jest blisko. Jeden ruch palcami nieco dalej, szybciej lub mocniej, cokolwiek, tylko troszeczkę… 

Wade nie chciał jednak pozwalać mu kończyć. Peter był za to na niego zły i wdzięczny zarazem, bo wiedział, że jeśli wytrzyma, to spełnienie będzie jeszcze bardziej satysfakcjonujące, doskonałe. Ciało chciało jednak wszystko na już, wcześniej i szybciej, a nie później, ale dużo intensywniej, bardziej wyczerpująco i zostawiające je w stanie ekstazy na długie minuty, a nawet wiele godzin po, gdy wciąż będzie odczuwało jej skutki.

Umysł to ciału odbierał, Wade to odbierał, ciągle tylko kusząc, prawie że sadystycznie. Dlatego Peter potrzebował całej swojej siły woli, by nie dać się ponieść potrzebom własnego ciała i nie zacząć się samemu dotykać, by przyspieszyć nieuniknione, a co tak rozkosznie okrutnie i z premedytacją cały czas oddalał Wade, zaspokajając go zawsze odrobinę za słabo.

Znów westchnął, wypowiadając jednocześnie imię najemnika, ale wkładając w to więcej desperacji niż ostatnim razem. Musiał mu dać znać, że jest mu coraz trudniej, że chce więcej nim opadnie z sił i nie będzie mógł w pełni doświadczyć zbliżenia z Wadem. Chciał go w sobie, teraz. Potem mogą się bawić, ociągać, nie spieszyć, po prostu czuć i dostarczać nawzajem rozkoszy, aż obaj uznają, że mają dość. Co w ich przypadku mogło trwać bardzo długo. Peter był pewien, że w przeciwieństwie do ciała, nigdy nie będzie miał dość Deadpoola. Nie w takiej chwili. W takich momentach to było wręcz za mało. Zawsze za mało przyjemności, za mało pocałunków, za mało pieszczot, za wolno, za płytko. Nigdy dość. Nawet gdy ciało twierdziło co innego, a nadmiar przyjemności stawał się bolesny i nie do zniesienia. 

Kiedy Peter czuł już, że jego resztki samokontroli zanikają, Wade zlitował się nad nim i zabrał palce. Choć wiedział co nastąpi zaraz i tak jęknął  rozczarowany. Najemnik chwycił go za biodra i przesunął ich obu, aż sam nie znajdował się teraz w pozycji pół leżącej.

Peter obserwował zniecierpliwiony i w napięciu, jak Deadpool pokrywa swoją męskość lubrykantem. Czekał, aż wszystko będzie gotowe, po czym sam zbliżył się do niej, złapał ją u podstawy i nabił się na nią, delektując się każdym calem, który powoli znajdował się wewnątrz niego.

Ten pierwszy moment uwielbiał chyba najbardziej. Te kilka sekund, kiedy stawali się wreszcie jednością, a jego ciało silniej odczuwało nie żądzę, a miłość do najemnika, którą okazywał między innymi oddając mu się w ten sposób.

Wade musiał podzielać jego zdanie, bo odchylił głowę i westchnął z zadowoleniem. Trwali tak chwilę w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w swoje ciężkie oddechy, przez które starał się przebić szum grającego w tle telewizora. W końcu jednak pożądanie znów dało o sobie znak. Deadpool zacisnął mocno palce na biodrach Petera, który zaczął się powoli unosić, nie mogąc powstrzymać jęku, gdy znajdująca się w nim męskość, zaczęła pieścić jego wnętrze przy każdym ruchu.

Seks z Wadem był za każdym razem trochę inny. Jednego dnia Peter czuł go w sobie gładkiego, a innym razem blizn mogło być tyle, że każdy ruch sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał zaraz doprowadzić do orgazmu. Dzisiaj było to drugie, ale Peter był zdeterminowany, by jak najdłużej korzystać z tego dobrodziejstwa. Teraz to on zamierzał się droczyć.

Choć ciężko było się kontrolować, unosił się i opadał powoli, dla równowagi opierając ręce o klatkę piersiową najemnika. Czuł pod palcami drżące z rozkoszy mięśnie i uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany. Zaczął ją masować, muskać, trącać sterczące sutki, a Wade za każdym razem reagował zaciskając palce jeszcze mocniej. Robił to samo co on wcześniej, doprowadzał go prawie do zakończenia tylko po to, by zaraz przestać i tak jak on, Wade również wiedział, że nie ma się co spieszyć. Też chciał to przeczekać, nie miał nic przeciwko tylko poddawał się temu, co dawał mu Peter. Ne protestował ani razu, tylko wzdychał, jęczał i całował jego dłoń, którą przysunął sobie do ust.

Całą tę piękną atmosferę zrujnował dzwonek telefonu. Peter zatrzymał się i spojrzał na swoją komórkę leżącą na drugim końcu kanapy.

\- Nie odbieraj – zabronił Wade. By go rozproszyć, wsparł się na rękach i zaczął go całować gdzie tylko sięgał. Peter westchnął z rozkoszy, ale i tak sięgnął po smartfona.

\- To może być coś ważnego – wyjaśnił i ignorując warknięcie najemnika, spojrzał na ekran, czując zawód, gdy to nie imię Gwen zobaczył. – To MJ.

\- Nie odbieraj – powtórzył, nie zaprzestając swoich pieszczot.

 - Daj spokój, nie będzie słychać, co robimy – zapewnił, choć jego przyspieszony oddech mógłby jednak coś zdradzić.

\- O proszę, od kiedy się tak nie wstydzisz, eh? – zapytał rozbawiony. Podpierał się teraz tylko jedną ręką, drugą kreśląc wzory na piersi Petera, niby tylko przypadkiem trafiając raz po raz na sutki.

\- Od kiedy ludzie mnie nie widzą – wyjaśnił, zaciskając mocno usta, by nie sapnąć. Było ciężko, wciąż miał w sobie erekcję Deadpoola i ani przez chwilę nie przestał jej czuć. Nawet najmniejszy ruch sprawiał, że wracała rozkosz, nie tak silna jak przed chwilą, ale dość, by móc zawstydzić go przed przyjaciółką, gdyby tylko jakiś jęk wyrwał mu się z gardła. – Nawet nie waż się robić czegoś nieodpowiedniego – ostrzegł jeszcze najemnika, nim odebrał telefon. – Cześć, MJ.

\- Cześć, Pete. Co porabiasz?

\- Ah, no wiesz, lenię się przed telewizorem z Wadem – odparł niewinnie i popatrzył na najemnika, który chwycił jego dłoń i zaczął ssać palce. Przynajmniej nie robił nic gorszego.

\- To samo, tylko bez Wade’a. Pewnie nie chcesz, by wam przeszkadzać, co?

\- Nie, nie, mogę gadać – zapewnił. Wade zmrużył oczy, wyraźnie zły, że przerwa się przeciąga. Mimo to nie próbował go upokorzyć, nie spodziewał się po nim, że będzie taki grzeczny.

\- To dobrze, bo mam sprawę dla ciebie. Moglibyśmy się spotkać? Mam ważną sprawę dla ciebie.

\- Coś się stało? – zmartwił się. Wade znudził się już jego palcami, choć dalej trzymał go za rękę, drugą kreśląc wzory na jego piersi, na całe szczęście omijając wrażliwe sutki. Gdyby dotknął choćby jednego, Peter był pewien, że nie powstrzymałby jęku.

\- Nic się nie stało, po prostu potrzebuję pomocy – wyjaśniła tajemniczo. – Dasz radę przyjechać do mojego mieszkania?

Miał spędzić ten dzień z Wadem, ale MJ brzmiała jakby naprawdę miała kłopoty.

\- Okej, nie ma sprawy. Tylko musisz mi podać swój adres.  

\- Świetnie, wyślę ci go na telefon.

\- Zobaczymy się za pół godziny – zapewnił, nie mogąc się nadziwić swojej samokontroli. Ani razu się nie zdradził, choć zwykłe siedzenie i nic nie robienie było torturą. Ciężko było dalej nie nabijać się na tę wspaniałą męskość, która nawet przez chwilę nie przestała być twarda.

\- Do zobaczenia, tygrysie – pożegnała się MJ, kompletnie nieświadoma całej sytuacji. Lepiej dla nich wszystkich.

Peter odrzucił telefon z powrotem na kanapę, uprzednio go wyciszając, by na pewno nikt im już nie przeszkodził. Rozmowa trwała tylko parę minut, a poczuł się, jakby minęła wieczność. Zdesperowany znów zaczął się unosić i opadać na erekcję Wade’a, chcąc odzyskać rozkosz, która chwilowo zanikła. Nie na długo, pomyślał, czując jak z podbrzuszu znów zaczyna go ściskać i palić z każdym kolejnym ruchem.

\- Takiś pewny, że wytrzymasz tak długo? – zapytał Deadpool, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że mogą wreszcie kontynuować. Ułożył się znowu wygodnie i patrzył jak Peter dostarcza im obu przyjemności. 

 - Nie, ale postaram się – wysapał w odpowiedzi. Nawet nie próbował już utrzymać tempa sprzed rozmowy z MJ, nie potrafił, był zbyt spragniony po tej krótkiej przerwie. – Dwadzieścia minut seksu, pięć na prysznic i pięć na dotarcie na miejsce?

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć – odparł zaciekawiony efektem końcowym.          

\- Może zobaczysz.

Złapał mocniej najemnika za ramiona, jednocześnie poruszając się przez chwilę wolniej i chłonąc każdą wypukłość, każde otarcie. Jęknął głośno, powoli opadając na erekcję Wade’a, tylko po to by unieść się szybko i równie szybko znów opaść, chcąc doświadczyć tego uczucia znowu, szybciej i częściej. Zaczynał wątpić w te dwadzieścia minut.

\- Petey – zamruczał Deadpool i złapał go za biodra, zatrzymując go w miejscu. Miał ochotę krzyczeć na niego, by tego nie robił, gdy był już tak blisko, ale nie był w stanie, gdy najemnik sam wypchnął biodra do góry. Ciało Petera zadrżało. – Jesteś pewien, że wytrzymasz dwadzieścia minut?

Pokręcił głową. Ani trochę. Odrobinę szybsze tempo i dojdzie, czuł to.

\- Nie, na pewno nie dzisiaj. – Może innego dnia, gdy będzie mniej blizn. – Ale kogo to obchodzi?

Na pewno nie mnie, pomyślał i zaczął się unosić i opadać tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił, nawet ręce najemnika go nie powstrzymały.

 - Cholera! – jęknął Wade, któremu też odpowiadało nowe tempo. Sapali teraz obaj, wpatrując się w siebie. – Jesteś nieziemski.

\- Ty też nie jesteś taki zły – odparł, z trudem łapiąc przez to powietrze.

\- Zaraz połamiesz mi nogi.

Faktycznie, może za mocno wszystko robił, ale jakoś nie potrafił się tym przejąć. Nie teraz, nie gdy było tak cudownie, nie gdy ciało dostawało wreszcie tego czego chce, a on był zbyt zaślepiony rozkoszą, by znów zwlekać.

\- Ten jeden raz chyba wybaczę sobie zranienie cię – wyznał, zagryzając wargę, gdy trafił w czułe miejsce. – Kurwa!

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy przeklinasz – wyznał Deadpool. – To znaczy, że straciłeś kontrolę.

\- Gdybym ją stracił, leżałbym teraz na plecach, a ty byś mnie posuwał.

Zdarzyło się raz czy dwa.

\- Chcesz tego? – zapytał zdyszany, z pożądaniem w głosie. Podobał mu się ten pomysł.

\- Nie – odparł od razu, co zabrzmiało bardziej jak jęk, niż słowo. Nie wytrzyma dłużej, czuł zbliżający się orgazm i już nawet nie chciało mu się hamować, chciał tylko osiągnąć spełnienie.

\- Dobrze. – Zerknął w oczy najemnika. Gdyby były zdrowe, zapewne nie dostrzegłby w nich tęczówki, tylko czerń źrenicy. Ale nawet i bez tego widział w nich żądzę. To spojrzenie tylko przyspieszyło nieuniknione. – Lubię, kiedy jesteś zdesperowany i sam musisz się o siebie zatroszczyć.

 Był i to jeszcze jak. Coraz gorzej się kontrolując, zamknął mocno powieki i położył się na najemniku, obejmując go i poruszając już teraz tylko biodrami, ledwo unosząc je do góry, za to nabijając się mocniej i mocniej.

\- Wade – wyjęczał. Był tak blisko, drżał cały, po plecach spływał mu pot, a palce zginały się, szukając czegoś, na czym mogłyby się zacisnąć.

\- Szybciej, skarbie, szybciej – polecił mu Wade zachrypniętym od rozkoszy głosem. – Wiem, że potrafisz, no dalej.

Spróbował, tracąc przy tym kompletnie rytm, ale czując tylko większą przyjemność. Dreszcze się nasiliły, mięśnie nóg zaczęły go piec od wysiłku, a warga pękła pod naciskiem zębów, gdy starał się powstrzymywać swoje jęki, z każdą chwilą chcące wydostać się coraz bardziej z jego gardła. Przestał je powstrzymywać.

\- Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił go za to Deadpool.

Peter przyspieszył ostatni raz, czując ogień pod skórą. Palce Wade’a znalazły się na jego plecach i zaczęły pieścić poruszające się z wysiłkiem mięśnie. Znowu te szorstkie blizny. Dużo blizn, które drażniły skórę, drapały ją, zaczerwieniały jeszcze bardziej, niż już była. Czuł je na piersi, czuł je na plecach, w sobie i na własnej erekcji uwięzionej pomiędzy ich ciałami. Bolała, gdy się o nie ocierała, ale nie na tyle mocno, by rozproszyć, za to dość, by zwiększyć doznania.

Orgazm w końcu przyszedł, ogarniając całe jego ciało, począwszy od podbrzusza i rozlewając się po całym ciele. Gdy tylko poczuł jego początek, naparł mocno na erekcję Wade’a, chcąc go w tej chwili poczuć całego w sobie i sprawić im obu więcej rozkoszy.

Jakby dochodzący spod wody Peter usłyszał jęk najemnika, nim stracił na kilka sekund kontakt z rzeczywistością, gdy poczuł wytryskujące nasienie. Zrobiło mu się biało przed oczami, mięśnie napięły się, a z jego gardła wyrwał się głośny i przeciągły jęk satysfakcji, gdy całe ciało przeżywało tak wyczekiwane spełnienie, atakujące każdy nerw, jakby je też chciały doprowadzić do ich własnych orgazmów. Co chyba im się udało, bo fala ekstazy jakby przez moment wróciła, nim zaczęła zanikać, pozostawiając po sobie tylko wspomnienie i hormon szczęścia, robiący z mózgu kompletnie bezużyteczny organ. 

Jęk ucichł mu w tym samym momencie, ciało rozluźniło się, a wzrok powoli powracał. Gdy otworzył oczy, widział wszystko jak przez mgłę, aż zaczęło się pojawiać więcej szczegółów – oparcie kanapy, kuchnia w tle, szyja najemnika.

Ciężko oddychając, podparł się na drżących rękach i popatrzył na Wade’a, który przyglądał mu się z zachwytem i żądzą. On jeszcze nie doszedł, ale też był blisko. Peter uśmiechnął się, a Deadpool obrysował jego uśmiech palcem, delikatnie chwytając zakrwawioną dolną wargę i odciągając ją nieznacznie.

Peter wysunął język i polizał koniuszek jednego palca. Gdy obaj poczuli dreszcz, Wade wpił się w jego usta, swoim pocałunkiem odcinając mu i tak mocno brakujące powietrze. Mimo to zareagował na niego z entuzjazmem, oddając go z równie wielkim pożądaniem, choć wiedział, że nic więcej już z siebie nie wykrzesze, nawet jeśli było to bardzo kuszące. Obawiał się jednak, że kolejnego takiego orgazmu by nie przeżył. Czy możliwe było od tego umrzeć? Jeśli tak, to musiała to być piękna śmierć.

 Wade ulitował się i zostawił jego usta w spokoju, zamiast tego atakując szyję, którą zaczął podgryzać jak jakiś wampir. Peter stęknął cicho, ułatwiając mu dostęp. Poruszył się przy tym, czując znów w sobie męskość najemnika. Jęknął. Wciąż twarda, wciąż doskonała.

 - Muszę… - wysapał i uniósł biodra w górę, znowu jęcząc, gdy erekcja powoli go opuszczała, znów dostarczając rozkosz, od której zatrzęsły mu się uda, a w podbrzuszu pojawiło się na powrót ciepło. – Wade…

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, zapewne z trudem się powstrzymując, by nie rzucić Petera na kanapę i nie wchodzić po niego raz po raz, egoistycznie, sprawiając mu ból, byle tylko samemu dojść.

\- Możesz to zrobić, wiesz? – powiedział, zatrzymując się. Wiedział, że myślą teraz o tym samym. Jedno słowo i położy się, a potem rozłoży przed Wadem nogi i przyjmie go z największą ochotą. Tak jak Wade przyjmował go wczoraj.

\- Nie – odmówił, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła, do którego się przykleiły. Peter poczuł się nieco zawiedziony. – Kiedy indziej.

\- Obiecujesz? – wyszeptał mu do ucha i poczuł, jak najemnikiem wstrząsa dreszcz pożądania.

\- Kiedy skończą z tobą jednego dnia, nie będziesz mógł chodzić przez tydzień – obiecał, choć brzmiało to bardziej jak groźba. Teraz to Peter zadrżał i poczuł, że zaraz znowu może dostać erekcji.

\- Zrób to – poprosił i zszedł z niego całkowicie, nie zamierzając zostawiać Deadpoola samemu sobie.

Wciąż zmęczony uklęknął na podłodze między nogami najemnika i złapał jego męskość w dłoń, znów czując każdą z blizn tak dobrze, że mógłby je nawet policzyć. Wade westchnął i odchylił głowę, wpatrując się w sufit.

By pozbyć się nadmiaru żelu, Peter poruszył ręką w górę i w dół parę razy, napawając się fakturą skóry i twardością erekcji, która chwilę temu tak dobrze go zaspokoiła. Czy dziwnym byłoby, gdyby powiedział, że jest piękna? Jeśli tak, to z całą pewnością był dziwny. 

Nie zastanawiał się jednak nad tym tylko wziął członka do ust, na początku tylko główkę, potem coraz więcej, słuchając westchnień i jęków Wade’a, nieco głośniejszych za każdym razem, gdy brał więcej jego męskości do ust. Odkąd pierwszy raz to robił nabrał doświadczenia, dlatego po chwili miał ją już całą w ustach, przejeżdżając po niej językiem, czując nim jaka jest twarda i gorąca w jego ustach. Uwielbiał to uczucie. 

\- Skarbie, zaraz mnie zabijesz – wydyszał Deadpool. Peter położył mu dłonie na udach i popatrzył na niego, a Wade jęknął z powodu tego widoku i wplótł mu palce we włosy. – Nie masz nawet pojęcia jak wspaniale teraz wyglądasz.

Chyba jednak miał pojęcie, bo Wade wyglądał równie świetnie w takich chwilach. Teraz też sprawiał, że Peter żałował tak wczesnego orgazmu. Było coś niezwykle podniecającego w tym, że ten groźny najemnik staje się przez niego taki bezbronny, a te dłonie, które mogłyby z łatwością zabić, zaciskały się bezradnie na jego włosach. To było satysfakcjonujące, czuł się dumny ilekroć doprowadzał Deadpoola do takiego stanu.

Peter korzystał z każdej sztuczki, jakiej się nauczył, by jak najszybciej doprowadzić najemnika do orgazmu, ulżyć mu i sprawić, że stanie się jeszcze bardziej bezsilny, choć podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę, że nawet w takim stanie Wade i tak był gotowy na wszystko, nawet nagle się bronić. Gdyby teraz ktoś chciał ich zaatakować, podniósłby się bez żadnego problemu i zaczął walczyć. Zawsze silny, zawsze gotowy, zawsze niebezpieczny.

Podniecało go to, gdy o tym pomyślał, bezwiednie zacisnął uda, jakby miało to w jakiś sposób pomóc na rodzące się na nowo pożądanie. Na szczęście jego ciało było zbyt wyczerpane, by właściwie zareagować i na niespełnionej obietnicy się skończyło.

Wystarczyło jednak, by zaczął z większym wigorem pieścić Wade’a, ssąc, masując językiem i dotykając dłonią tam, gdzie akurat nie sięgały usta. Deadpool był stosunkowo cichy w czasie seksu, w porównaniu z życiem codziennym była to znacząca różnica, ale okazywał zbliżające się spełnienie  w inny, równie pociągający sposób. Jak teraz, kiedy tak mocno złapał Petera za włosy, że ten aż przeraził się, że zaraz je straci.

Jęknął z bólu, ale nie przestał tego co robił, wprost przeciwnie, zachęcony tym gestem przyspieszył, choć zaczynała go już boleć szczęka i język, a podrygujące co chwilę biodra Wade’a odcinały mu dopływ powietrza, przez co dusił się trochę i charczał, co wydawało się tylko pobudzać najemnika jeszcze bardziej. On też znów poczuł budzące się podniecenie. Zdusił je w zarodku tylko dlatego, bo nie miał czasu na drugą rundę, a nawet jeśli, to potem nie miałby już siły na nic, tak dobry był seks z Deadpoolem.

\- Kurwa, Petey – wydyszał z trudem i spojrzał na Petera, który też na niego popatrzył. Zauważył, jak Wade zacisnął drugą rękę na swoim biodrze, jakby chciał je powstrzymać od ruszania się. Skórę miał mokrą od potu, a oczy, choć i tak już białe, zamglone od rozkoszy. Jęknął na ten widok, a najemnik zaklął zaraz po nim, chcąc czy nie, jednak wypychając biodra w górę, aż Peter zachłysnął się odrobinę, co dostarczyło im obu dodatkowej rozkoszy.

 Cokolwiek Wade chciał powiedzieć, zapomniał o tym, przypominając sobie dopiero po chwili.

\- Petey, wolisz jednoosobowe bukakke czy połyk? – zapytał, z każda chwilą tracąc kontrolę coraz bardziej. Czyli Peter się nie pomylił, dobrze skojarzył gesty.

Nie myślał wcześniej jak to zakończy, ale postawiony przed wyborem, bez problemu go dokonał. Nie chciał przerywać, dlatego zamiast odpowiedzieć słowami, wziął męskość Wade’a do ust tak głęboko, że nosem dotknął jego podbrzusza, po czym zacisnął gardło.

Mięśnie pod jego palcami napięły się, gdy najemnik doszedł błyskawicznie, Peter wycofał się natychmiast, by się nie udławić i zebrał wytryskujące nasienie do ust, połykając je powoli pomimo nieprzyjemnego smaku. Samo jednak czucie, jak przelatuje mu przez przełyk było zbyt cudowne, by z niego zrezygnować.

Gdy połknął już wszystko, wyjął opadającą erekcję z ust i zmęczony oparł się o nogę Deadpoola, obserwując jak jego męskość robi się mniejsza i mniejsza z każdą chwilą. Telewizor nadal grał, ale Peter słuchał wyłącznie oddechu swojego chłopaka, który powoli powracał do normy, podobnie jak jego własny.

Czuł się teraz całkowicie zaspokojony, a ból niektórych części ciała był tylko miłym przypomnieniem tego, co przed chwilą się działo. Kolana miał obtarte, gardło obolałe, językiem praktycznie nie mógł ruszać, a mięśnie drżały po całym tym wysiłku. Taki ból i dyskomfort mógłby jednak znosić codziennie.

Choć było ciężko, przeciągnął się zadowolony, rozkoszując ostatnimi oparami przyjemności. Powoli jego ciało wracało do normalności i był tym faktem trochę zasmucony, choć i tak miał lepiej niż Wade. Ich zdolności regeneracji nadal dzieliły lata świetlne, najemnik już mógł się ruszać, jakby do niczego przed chwilą nie doszło. Pomógł Peterowi wstać i posadził go obok siebie. Oczy dalej miał zamglone, a twarz zdobił pełen zadowolenia uśmiech, który od razu odwzajemnił.

\- Drugi najlepszy seks jak do tej pory – stwierdził Deadpool i przeciągnął się jak wcześniej Peter, prężąc przy tym mięśnie, wciąż kusząco błyszczące od potu.

\- Wczorajszy był lepszy? – zapytał, choć znał już odpowiedź. Jego osobisty ranking wyglądał tak samo. Dzisiaj było wspaniale, ale wczoraj było naprawdę wyjątkowo.

\- To było nasze opus magnum – odparł i pochylił się, całując Petera czule i spokojnie, zupełnie inaczej niż wcześniej, kiedy liczyła się głównie rozkosz, a nie delikatność. – Tak w ogóle, to nie minęło dwadzieścia minut.

\- Wiem i jakoś nie jestem z tego powodu rozczarowany – wyznał. Teraz to on zainicjował pocałunek, który w ogóle nie wpływał na jego ciało, choć to było już gotowe na drugą rundę. – Lepiej pójdę wziąć prysznic, bo nie pójdę w takim stanie spotkać się z MJ.

Przyjaciółka na pewno wyczułaby zapach seksu, a był pewien, że Mary Jane nie chce wiedzieć, kiedy go uprawia.

 - Wspólny prysznic? – zaproponował od razu najemnik, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk.

\- Zgoda.

Spodziewał się, że Wade będzie chciał kolejnego seksu, ale to nie o to mu chodziło. Chciał po prostu dotknąć znowu Petera, ale już bez pożądania jako motywu. Po prostu umył go, a on jego, nawet nie myśląc o pieszczeniu się, tylko zwykłe, pełne miłości gesty. Peter znowu zadrżał parę razy, ale z powodu adoracji, jaką obdarzał go w tym momencie Deadpool, opowiadając przy okazji o tym, że skoro go nie będzie, to pojedzie do Sue, a on niech się dobrze bawi z MJ.

Opowiadał o tym z takim spokojem, że Peter był nieco zaskoczony, ale pozytywnie. Spodziewał się kolejnej niepewności, w najlepszym wypadku zazdrości, a tymczasem nie było ani tego, ani tego. Wade nie miał nic przeciwko temu spotkaniu, choć wiedział, że Peter będzie z MJ sam w jej mieszkaniu. Gdzie się podział ten dotychczasowy strach i czy mogą zapisać ten dzień w kalendarzu jako przełomowy? Miał nadzieję, że tak.   

\- Nie martwisz się – powiedział, gdy się ubierał w sypialni. Nie mógł nie powiedzieć Wade’owi o swoim odkryciu. Najemnik popatrzył na niego zmieszany.

\- Czym miałbym się martwić? – zapytał i zmrużył oczy.

\- Twoje ostatnie spotkanie z MJ nie skończyło się za dobrze – przypomniał. – Pamiętasz za kogo ją uznałeś?

\- Pamiętam – odparł zawstydzony i pokręcił głową, jakby chcąc się pozbyć tego z pamięci.

\- I nie martwisz się znowu – zauważył, podchodząc do siedzącego na łóżku Deadpoola, głaszcząc go z czułością po głowie. Wade złapał go za biodra i przytulił się do jego brzucha, obejmując go. – To dobrze, Wade, cieszę się.

\- Jak miałbym się martwić po wczorajszym? – zapytał i popatrzył na niego. Jego palce zaczęły nerwowo chwytać za kostium Spidermana, odciągając go od skóry.

\- Więc mi uwierzyłeś – rozpromienił się od razu Peter.

\- W czasie seksu jesteś taki emocjonalny i prawdziwy, że tylko głupek by ci nie uwierzył – zauważył i złapał Petera za rękę, przyglądając się jego palcom, jakby się bał patrzeć mu w oczy. – A ja nie jestem głupkiem.

\- Czasami jesteś – zaśmiał się i ucałował go w czubek głowy. – Ale ja też, więc jest okej.

Wade uśmiechnął się i wstał, całując Petera czule, wciąż trzymając go za rękę.

\- Jesteś geniuszem, nie możesz być głupkiem – stwierdził pewny swoich słów.

\- Jak widać nawet geniusz czasami głupieje – zażartował i popatrzył najemnikowi w oczy. – Kocham cię.

\- Jesteś taki sentymentalny – rzucił nim mrucząc wtulił twarz w szyję Petera, całując go w malinkę, która już zaczęła pewnie blednąć. – Też cię kocham.

\- Na tą odpowiedź czekałem. – Peter pocałował jeszcze ostatni raz Deadpoola i powrócił do ubierania się. – Nie wiem kiedy wrócę, ale dam znać, jak będę wracać do domu.

Gdy Peter był już gotowy, z cywilnymi ciuchami schowanymi w plecaku razem z aparatem, pożegnał się jeszcze z Wadem nim wymknął się na dach i stamtąd ruszył do mieszkania MJ, adres biorąc z telefonu. Podróż nie zajęła mu dużo czasu, bo najwyraźniej miał się spotkać z przyjaciółką w mieszkaniu jej ciotki, a ta mieszkała na Brooklynie. Pięć minut i był na miejscu.

Przebrał się na dachu, schowany pomiędzy wejściem na klatkę schodową, a jakimś wentylatorem. Już ubrany po cywilnemu wszedł do środka budynku i wyszedł dołem jak gdyby nigdy nic, przechodząc szybko na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie stały już jednorodzinne domy.

Ciotka MJ mieszkała w miłej okolicy, nie było tu żadnych podejrzanych ludzi, mieszkańcy dbali o swoje ogródki przed domami, wszędzie panował porządek. Peter nawet u siebie w Queens nie widział takiego porządku, a nie mieszkał przecież na jakimś zadupiu. Było tu czyściej niż na Manhattanie, ale to akurat nie był żaden wyczyn. Gdyby nie lubił swojej części Brooklynu, chętnie zamieszkałby tu razem z Wadem.

Sprawdzając dla pewności, czy nie pomylił adresu, Peter wszedł po schodkach i zapukał do drzwi. Czekał tylko chwilę, aż otworzyła mu kobieta w wieku May, podpierająca się kulą. No tak, MJ wspominała, że jej ciotka złamała nogę.

\- Um, dzień dobry – przywitał się Peter. – Przyszedłem do MJ, znaczy Mary Jane.

Kobieta przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie, najwięcej uwagi poświęcając jego szyi. Peter szybko zasłonił malinkę i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. Ciekawiło go, za kogo ciotka MJ go wzięła, bo chyba nie za chłopaka.

\- Mary Jane, jakiś chłopak do ciebie! – zawołał kobieta, gdy już go sobie obejrzała.

Czyli MJ nawet jej nie powiedziała, że przychodzi. Szkoda, może uniknąłby tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Z przyzwyczajenia poprawił okulary na nosie i grzecznie czekał na przyjaciółkę, wciąż obserwowany przez starszą kobietę.

Peter usłyszał zbieganie po schodach i pomimo największych starań ciotki przyjaciółki, zajrzał za nią i zauważył MJ zbiegającą na dół. Na jego widok na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Peter! – zawołała i uścisnęła go mocno, wpadając na niego całym ciałem. Musiał ją objąć w pasie, by ją utrzymać, co nie spodobało się jej ciotce. Peter odchrząknął. – Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę.

\- Ja ciebie też – odparł i odsunął od siebie dyskretnie przyjaciółkę. – I miło poznać twoją ciotkę.

MJ odwróciła się do niej i uśmiechnęła, stając między nimi, by ich sobie przedstawić.

\- Ciociu, to jest mój przyjaciel Peter Parker.

\- Cześć – przywitał się i zamachał nieśmiało. Pożałował tego, gdy kobieta zmrużyła oczy.

\- A to moja ciocia Anna Watson – przedstawiła z dumą. Musiała bardzo kochać ciotkę.

\- Miło panią poznać – powtórzył, ale czuł, że to nie jest odwzajemnione. Co on takiego zrobił, że nie lubiła go już tak na wstępie? Nie wyglądał przecież podejrzanie. To przez tę malinkę? Jeśli tak, to trochę głupi powód.

\- To twój chłopak? – zapytała Anna, wpuszczając go w końcu do środka.

\- Nie, Peter już ma chłopaka – odpowiedziała i dotknęła z wrednym uśmiechem jego malinki. Peter zaczerwienił się. – To tylko przyjaciel.

Anna pokiwała głową, chyba była zadowolona z faktu, że jej siostrzenica lub bratanica, nie umawia się akurat z nim. Co nagle nie sprawiło, że zaczęła go lubić. Teraz na pewno nie podobała jej się jego malinka. Dobrze że niedługo powinna zniknąć całkowicie.

MJ zamknęła za nimi drzwi i całą trójką przeszli do salonu, gdzie grał telewizor, właśnie leciał jakiś teleturniej.

\- Studiujecie razem? – zapytała Anna, rozsiadając się w fotelu. Oni nie zajęli żadnych miejsc, coś mu mówiło, że i tak zaraz pójdą na górę.

\- Peter musiałby stracić nagle jakieś dwieście IQ albo ja zyskać dwieście – zaśmiała się Mary Jane. – Peter studiuje fizykę na Columbii.

\- Dobra uczelnia – pochwaliła się. – Stać cię na nią?

Peter popatrzył na swoje ciuchy. Tak samo jak bliźniacy, tak i ciotka MJ musiała założyć, że nie ma za dużo pieniędzy.

\- Sprzedaję zdjęcia do gazety – wyjaśnił i poprawił plecak na ramieniu. – Poza tym mój chłopak też mi pomaga.

\- Fotograf, co? Czemu albo komu robisz zdjęcia?

Czy MJ nic nie opowiedziała ciotce o nim? Dziwne. On się pochwalił cioci swoimi nowymi znajomościami.

Mary Jane bez słowa wskazała gazetę leżącą na stoliku do kawy – najnowsze wydanie Bugle’a. Anna popatrzyła na zdjęcie na pierwszej stronie, na którym był razem z Deadpoolem.

\- Peter jest specjalistą od superbohaterów – wyjaśniła bardziej obszernie przyjaciółka. – Jak potrzebne jest zdjęcie Avengers albo innych bohaterów, to trzeba walić do niego.

\- Nie boisz się tak za nimi latać? – spytała Anna, znów przenosząc wzrok na niego. Oceniała go każdym spojrzeniem, to powoli robiło się irytujące.

\- Nie bardzo – odparł i wzruszył ramionami. Postanowił nie wspominać, że Deadpool to jego chłopak, bo to by pewnie pogorszyło jego sytuację.

\- Nie wiem jak można się uganiać za takim niebezpiecznym typem jak Deadpool – stwierdziła.

Bingo.

\- Dogadałaby się pani z moją ciocią – powiedział. – Ona też za nim nie przepada.

Poczuł na sobie zaskoczone spojrzenie MJ, gdy tylko powiedział te słowa.

\- A twoi rodzice co na to?

\- Nie żyją – odparł tak po prostu, bez emocji. – Wychowywała mnie ciotka i wuj. On… też nie żyje.

Wspominać tę śmierć było ciężej, bo była dużo świeższa niż rodziców. Dzisiaj już musi wstąpić na cmentarz, Ben na to zasługuje.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć. – Po raz pierwszy odkąd tu wszedł, Anna potraktowała go przyjaźnie.

\- Peter musi ci dać jej numer, to podobno bardzo miła kobieta, a ty w końcu się z kimś spotkasz zamiast kisić się w domu – powiedziała radośnie MJ.

\- Ciocia się ucieszy – zapewnił Peter i pokiwał głową. – May uwielbia nowe znajomości.

Anna pokręciła nosem i odwróciła się do telewizora. Rozmowa skończona.

\- Jakbyście czegoś potrzebowali, to będziecie musieli sobie sami wziąć – powiedziała i poklepała się po gipsie, w jakim była jej noga.

\- Spokojnie, ciociu, damy sobie radę – zapewniła przyjaciółka i zwróciła się do Petera. – Pomożesz mi zabrać coś do jedzenia z kuchni?

\- Jasne – odparł i poszedł za nią.

Mary Jane była przygotowana na jego wizytę, chwyciła dwie miski z chipsami i od razu mu je podała, a sama wzięła dzbanek z jakimś napojem i i dwie szklanki. Tak obładowani udali się na górę, uważnie obserwowani przez Annę.

\- Twoja ciocia chyba mnie nie lubi – zauważył, gdy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku i słuchu kobiety.

\- Nie przejmuj się, ona warczy na każdego przedstawiciela płci męskiej – odparła i otworzyła stopą jedyne uchylone drzwi na końcu korytarza. To musiał być jej pokój, bo wszędzie wsiały zdjęcia różnych modelek, a pod jedną ścianą przygotowano kącik do robienia zdjęć, było oświetlenie i zawieszona biała plansza, podłoga również była w tym miejscu pokryta białym materiałem.

\- Na wszystkich? – zdziwił się, odstawiając miski na biurku, gdzie stał komputer udekorowany różnymi błyszczącymi naklejkami.

\- Na wszystkich – potwierdziła odstawiając swoje rzeczy. – Odkąd tylko urosły mi piersi. Wiesz jak to jest, trzynaście lat, nastoletnie zauroczenia, przyprowadzanie wybranków do domu…

\- Nie – odparł po prostu, a MJ popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. – Wade jest moim pierwszym chłopakiem. To dopiero druga osoba, którą się zainteresowałem jako partnerem. Pierwsza osoba z którą się całowałem i uprawiałem seks. Wcześniej interesowała mnie tylko nauka.

\- Nerd – stwierdziła i przysiadła na łóżku. Peter uśmiechnął się.

\- Trochę tak – przyznał. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby się okazało, że był ostatnim uczniem swojego rocznika, który uprawiał seks. – To po co mnie zaprosiłaś?

Rozejrzał się bardziej po pokoju. Był bardzo dziewczęcy, pełen pastelowych kolorów, pluszaków, komoda była zawalona różnymi kosmetykami, wszędzie wisiały jakieś spódnice czy sukienki. Teraz też MJ miała na sobie jakąś krótką spódnicę. To też mógł być powód, dla którego Anna tak krzywo na niego patrzyła, gdy Mary Jane wyglądała, jakby w jej mniemaniu szła polować na facetów.

\- Mam wielką prośbę – wyjaśniła i wskazała na miejsce do zdjęć. – Potrzebuję nowych zdjęć do portfolio, a jesteś jedynym fotografem, jakiego znam.

\- Ale ja nie jestem fotografem modelek – poinformował ją szybko. – Jasne, fotografuję ludzi, ale nie znam się na fotografowaniu profesjonalnych modelek.

\- Całe szczęście, że taką nie jestem – zażartowała i już bardziej poważna podeszła do niego. – Proszę, Peter. Zwykle ciocia robi mi wszystkie zdjęcia, ale teraz z tą nogę nie bardzo może to robić.

\- Co z profesjonalistami? – spytał, starając się jeszcze wymigać. Nie że nie chciał pomóc przyjaciółce, po prostu się bał, że zdjęcia nie będą wystarczająco dobre i w agencji ją wyśmieją.

\- Raz próbowałam, frajer próbował mnie zmacać – powiedziała ze wstrętem. – Inni wcale nie byliby lepsi. Nie ufam facetom w tym zawodzie, a kobiety liczą sobie za dużo. Oczywiście tobie też zapłacę!

\- Ale, MJ, ja też jestem facetem – przypomniał jej.

\- Wiem to – powiedziała i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Ale ty masz chłopaka, więc nic mi nie zrobisz.

\- Jestem bi, wciąż czuję pociąg do kobiet.

Nie chciał jej przestraszyć, ale nie chciał też kłamać co do swojej orientacji.

\- I tak ufam ci bardziej niż jakiemukolwiek obcemu facetowi – uparła się, nerwowo zagarniając włosy za ucho. – Tak jak mówiłam, masz chłopaka, którego wydajesz się bardzo kochać, więc raczej go nie zdradzisz, żeby dobrać się do mnie.

\- A Harry nie mógłby tego zrobić?

MJ podniosła głowę tak szybko, że aż się skrzywił, tak boleśnie to wyglądało.

\- Proszę cię – prychnęła. – Jego najlepsze zdjęcie w telefonie to te, które ty mu robiłeś. Masz talent, Peter i jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją na dobre zdjęcia. Ciocia jest miła z tym, że mi pomaga, zawsze mnie wspierała, ale ona też się na tym nie zna, a ja tym bardziej.

Przyjaciółka patrzyła na niego takim błagalnym wzrokiem, że nie był w stanie jej odmówić. Nadal nie sądził, by był najlepszym wyborem, jakiego mogła dokonać, ale skoro już go poprosiła, zrobi wszystko wszystko, by zdjęcia wyszły jak najlepsze.

\- Okej, sfotografuję cię – zgodził się, a MJ od razu go uściskała. – Ale sama musisz się odpowiednio ustawiać.

\- Nie ma sprawy – zapewniła i ucałowała go w oba policzki. – Dzięki, tygrysie, ratujesz mi życie, naprawdę.

\- To nic takiego – zapewnił, czując się nieco niezręcznie.

\- Ile mam ci zapłacić? – spytała i podeszła do torebki, która wisiała na oparciu krzesła. – Ile bierzesz od Bugle’a?

\- Daj spokój, oni mi płacą za włóczenie się za niebezpieczeństwem, ty za spokojną sesję w domu.

\- Czy ja wiem czy za niebezpieczeństwem – zażartowała. – Deadpool nie pozwoliłby nikomu cię skrzywdzić.

\- Pewnie nie, ale skala i tak jest nieporównywalna – zauważył, podchodząc do niej. – Później to jakoś ustalimy, może po prostu postawisz mi obiad?

\- Okej, ale spłacę cię, obiecuję ci to. – MJ zaczęła podrygiwać podekscytowana. – To co? Możemy zaczynać?

\- Jasne – zgodził się. – Możesz się ustawić do zdjęcia.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Muszę się najpierw przebrać.

Mary Jane podeszła do szafy i schowała się za jednym ze skrzydeł drzwi. Po chwili na podłogę zaczęły lecieć ciuchy, które z siebie zdejmowała. Peter przełknął nerwowo ślinę i zaczerwienił się, zapewne nawet po czubki uszu. Wierny czy nie, MJ wciąż była atrakcyjną kobietą, a on był tylko człowiekiem, którego ciało reagowało wbrew jego umysłowi. Może to nie był taki dobry pomysł.

By nie myśleć o tym, jak przyjaciółka teraz wygląda, zajął się wyjmowaniem aparatu z plecaka i nastawianiem go. Udawał że to robi przez następne pięć minut, aż MJ nie wyszła z ukrycia, ubrana kompletnie inaczej niż jeszcze chwilę temu, choć dalej bardzie kobieco.

\- Co myślisz? – zapytała, obracając się, by mógł zobaczyć ją z każdej strony.

\- Um… - odchrząknął nerwowo, przyglądając się jej sylwetce, doskonale opiętej przez dopasowana sukienkę. Ku swojej uldze odkrył jednak, że choć przyciągało to jego wzrok, to nie czuł podniecenia jak w przypadku, gdy patrzył na Wade’a, ale może to się jeszcze zmieni z czasem, wolał nie świętować za wcześnie.

\- Czerwienisz się – zauważyła przyjaciółka, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. Peter zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej niż już był, a MJ zaśmiała się. – Spokojnie, schlebia mi to.

\- Ale przecież po to zaprosiłaś mnie…

\- Bo wiem, że nic mi nie zrobisz, nawet gdyby ci teraz stanął – wyjaśniła. – Temu jednemu fotografowi stanął i nawet nie było mu z tego powodu wstyd tak jak tobie jest przez to, że tylko się gapisz. Zawsze wszyscy się gapią, jestem tego świadoma, ale nienawidzę, gdy zamiast mnie podziwiać, obcy ludzie patrzą na mnie jak na kawał mięsa.

\- Adoracja, a nie żądza – dokończył jej myśl.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdziła z uśmiechem. – Więc patrz ile chcesz, celowo ubieram się, by ludzie to robili, nie ma w tym nic złego. Wiem że w twoim przypadku to tylko oko fotografa, stworzone do patrzenia na to, co piękne.

\- Jaka ty jesteś skromna – zażartował, by poczuć się nieco pewniej i odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją. Ta najwyraźniej wracała, bo nie patrzył się już wcale na ciało przyjaciółki. Zaspokoił swoją ciekawość czy tam potrzebę podziwiania piękna. Cieszył się nie tylko ze względu na siebie, ale i samopoczucie przyjaciółki. Nie chciałby, by czuła się przy nim zagrożona.

\- To jedna z moich najlepszych cech – przyznała i puściła mu oczko. – Gotowy?

\- Gotowy – potwierdził pokazując aparat.

\- Fotografowanie modelek to naprawdę nic trudnego – zapewniła go, ustawiając się według własnego uznania. – Musisz po prostu uchwycić to, co mają najlepsze.

\- Co jak mają najlepsze wszystko? – zapytał zmieszany, nie mogąc wybrać tej części ciała MJ, która przyciąga wzrok najbardziej.

\- Słodzisz mi – zauważyła z uśmiechem, układając lepiej włosy. – Nawet ja nie jestem idealna. Widzisz to?

Przyjaciółka wskazała na nos.

\- Nie.

\- Gdy miałam dwanaście lat, kolega w szkole walnął mnie drzwiami i mi go złamał. Jest krzywy.

\- Naprawdę? – Podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się nosowi MJ. Zauważył jego krzywiznę dopiero z bliska. – Faktycznie.

\- Uszy też mam za duże, dlatego zasłaniam je włosami, które przecież też nie są naturalne – wyjaśniła. – Najbardziej dumna jestem ze swojej talii i nóg. Całą resztę uzupełniam strojem, makijażem lub dodatkami.

\- Wow, nigdy bym się nie domyślił – wyznał szczerze. – Zawsze wyglądasz tak… idealnie.

\- Nie ma ludzi idealnych, tygrysie. Jesteś dużym chłopcem, powinieneś już to wiedzieć.

\- Wiem, po prostu…

Nawet nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, MJ zawsze była taka idealna w jego oczach, a teraz gdy powiedziała mu o tych wszystkich wadach, widział je jak na dłoni, choć przecież zawsze tam były. Cała reszta jednak tak zasłaniała te wszystkie niedociągnięcia, że nie zwracało się na nie uwagi.

\- Ale lubię być tak blisko doskonałości – powiedziała i pokazała tę odległość niemal stykającymi się palcami. – Dlatego nigdy, przenigdy nie zobaczysz mnie bez makijażu.

\- Serio? – zapytał rozbawiony.

\- Ten widok jest zarezerwowany tylko dla tego jednego faceta, który w każdej chwili będzie patrzył na mnie tak, jak ty patrzysz na Deadpoola – powiedziała i znów puściła mu oczko. Peter uśmiechnął się zawstydzony i spojrzał w podłogę. – Okej, zabierajmy się do pracy, bo nigdy nie skończymy.

Peter ostatni raz sprawdził aparat i zaczęli sesję. MJ sama przybierała odpowiednie pozy, więc zdawał się na nią, gdy fotografował ją z różnych kątów i przy różnym oświetleniu. Czasami bardziej się skupiał na fotografowaniu twarzy, innym razem całej jej sylwetki. Za każdym razem, gdy sprawdzał zdjęcie, coś mu nie pasowało, ale przyjaciółce się podobały, więc nic nie mówił i robił dalej swoje, ufając jej osądom. To ona od dziecka interesowała się modelingiem, nie on, więc wiedziała więcej.

Co kilka zdjęć MJ zmieniała ubiór, czasami też makijaż. Za każdym razem wyglądała niesamowicie, ale nie potrafił tego uchwycić na zdjęciach, tak jak chciał. Martwiło go to, bo zdjęcia miały iść do profesjonalnego portfolio i musiały być idealne, a teraz wyglądały po prostu… meh. Potrafił fotografować lepiej, z większym rozmachem, wiedział to. Żałował, że nie może zawisnąć na suficie albo usiąść na ścianie. Z takich miejsc robił zdjęcia sobie, Wade’owi lub im obu i wychodziły świetne. Zresztą nawet z poziomu podłogi potrafił fotografować, po prostu teraz jakby nagle zapomniał jak to robić. Frustrowało go to, co z kolei przekładało się na jeszcze gorsze zdjęcia, na które MJ nie zasługiwała.

\- Może mała przerwa? – zaproponowała przyjaciółka. Była w dobrym humorze, dobrze się bawiła pozując.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodził się. Może odrobina odpoczynku poprawi jego umiejętności. Wątpliwe, ale warto spróbować.

Usiedli na łóżku, zajadając się chipsami i pijąc jakiś wieloowocowy sok. Peter już po pierwszym kęsie odkrył, że te chipsy są jakieś z niską zawartością tłuszczu i przypraw, bo smakowały prawie jak papier, ale nic nie mówił tylko jadł. Był zbyt głodny na wybrzydzanie, a poza tym nie chciał robić MJ przykrości.

\- To co tam słychać u ciebie i Wade’a? – zapytała przyjaciółka, nastawiając pilotem muzykę, żeby przyjemniej się siedziało.

\- Po staremu – odparł. – Obudził mnie dzisiaj kładąc mi pająka na piersi.

\- O mój boże, poważnie? – Przytaknął. – Ale to był jakiś domowy pajączek czy…

\- Cholerny ptasznik – doprecyzował, a MJ aż zbladła. – Pamiętasz jak przedwczoraj Deadpool i Spiderman udaremnili budowę jakichś robotów?

\- Było o tym w telewizji – powiedziała, słuchając go z zainteresowaniem.

\- Mieli tam pająki, które Wade zabrał od Starka, żeby je adoptować.

\- I tak ci położył jednego na piersi? – zapytała z niedowierzeniem. – Co zrobiłeś?

\- Znieruchomiałem, co innego miałem zrobić?

Nie chciał skrzywdzić niewinnego stworzenia za to, że Wade był w fazie dupka.

\- Ja bym wrzasnęła jak szalona i wyskoczyła z łóżka – zaśmiała się. – Dobrze że mój chłopak nie robi takich rzeczy.

Chłopak? Chciał o niego zapytać, ale nie było takiej potrzeby. To było oczywiste, że chodziło o Harry’ego i MJ przypadkowo się w ogóle wymsknęło, że ma kogoś.

\- Wolałem nie ryzykować ugryzienia – wyjaśnił jej i sięgnął po szklankę z sokiem. – Poza tym Wade tylko bardziej by się ze mnie śmiał.

 - Prawda – przytaknęła.

\- A co u ciebie? – teraz on zapytał ją. – Jak idą studia?

\- Jakoś idą. Nie wszyscy są geniuszami jak ty – zaśmiała się. – Ale nie jest źle, myślałam, że będzie gorzej. Jak czegoś nie rozumiem, to mam na jednych zajęciach koleżankę, która mi pomaga. Harry chyba też dobrze sobie radzi.

\- Nie pytałem go, ostatnio nie gadamy.

\- Zauważyłam. Ciężko utrzymać kontakt, gdy się studiuje gdzie indziej, co?

\- W szkole średniej byliśmy nierozłączni, ale teraz? – Peter pokręcił głową. – Nawet nie mam ochoty do niego dzwonić.

\- Też mam znajomych, z którymi już praktycznie nie utrzymuję kontaktu – wyznała. – Kiedyś wszędzie chodziliśmy razem, a teraz jeden chłopak jest w LA, drugi wyjechał do Chicago, a dwie dziewczyny aż do Australii. Mieliśmy utrzymywać kontakt przez Facebooka, ale nawet to upadło.

\- Ja się staram skontaktować z przyjaciółką z Anglii, ale chyba ma dużo na głowie.

Miał nadzieję, że to o to chodzi, bo nie chciałby stracić swojej największej zaraz po Deadpoolu powierniczki i przyjaciółki.

\- Gwen, prawda? – Przytaknął. – Harry o niej czasami opowiada. Też z nią nie rozmawia, próbował wczoraj.

Nie zapytał, skąd to wie.

\- Może chociaż nasza przyjaźń się utrzyma – powiedziała z nadzieją i uśmiechnęła się. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i złapał ją za rękę.

\- Spróbujemy – obiecał jej. Chwilę później zadzwonił jego telefon. Szybko sprawdził kto to i znów się zawiódł, że nie Gwen, ale imię najemnika i tak go ucieszyło. – Poczekaj, Wade dzwoni. To może być coś ważnego albo kompletnie mało istotnego.

Prędzej to drugie, pomyślał, z uśmiechem odbierając połączenie.  

\- Peter!

Szybko odsunął od ucha telefon, gdy usłyszał ten krzyk.

\- Nie tak głośno – poprosił, dalej się krzywiąc.

\- Nic ci nie jest, wszystko w porządku?! – zapytał spanikowany najemnik.

\- Tak, czemu miałoby być inaczej? – zdziwił się i wzruszył ramionami w kierunku przyjaciółki. Musiała słyszeć panikę najemnika, bo patrzyła na Petera zmartwiona. – Jestem z MJ, tak jak mówiłem, że będę.

\- Uf.

\- Wade, co się dzieje? – spytał. On też był teraz zaniepokojony.

\- Nic, nic, fałszywy alarm – wyjaśnił, śmiejąc się z samego siebie, ale jego ton głosu szybko znów nabrał powagi. – Po prostu zrobiłem sobie maraton _Hobbita_ i _Władcy Pierścienia_ po twoim wyjściu, ale zasnąłem w połowie _Pustkowia Smauga_. Wtedy przyśniło mi się, że byłeś na jakiejś obcej planecie, walczyłeś z Thanosem, ten drań! Śmierć nawet go nie chce! Tak czy siak, nagle zniknąłeś! Tak po prostu! Rozsypałeś się jak popiół na wietrze, byłeś taki malutki, strasznie płakałeś i w ogóle. To był najstraszniejszy koszmar, jaki w życiu mi się przyśnił, więc musiałem od razu zadzwonić i sprawdzić czy nic ci nie jest, więc… Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał z troską.

\- Jestem wciąż na Ziemi, jeśli o to pytasz – odparł i popatrzył na MJ, która ukryła uśmiech za dłonią. –  Nie zamieniłem się też w popiół.

\- Dobrze, dobrze – ucieszył się Deadpool.

\- Kochanie, na pewno oglądałeś _Hobbita_ przed snem?

Nie przypominał sobie, by były tam sceny, które mogłyby doprowadzić do koszmaru o rozpadaniu się.

\- Cóż, Strange też mi się przyśnił, a musiał mi się jakoś skojarzyć, bo na co dzień o nim nie myślę – stwierdził. Peter był pewien, że nad czymś się zastanawia. – Choć to nie byłoby takie złe.

\- Jestem cały, nic mi nie jest – zapewnił go jeszcze raz, wciąż wyczuwając od niego napięcie.  

\- Może po ciebie przyjadę, jak już skończycie, eh? – zaproponował mimo wszystko. – Tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby mieć na ciebie oko i żeby nic co mogłoby się stać na pewno się nie stało.

Peter uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, co nie umknęło uwadze MJ.  

\- Okej, jeśli pomoże ci to zasnąć dziś w nocy, to przyjedź – zgodził się. – Wyślę ci później adres.

\- Daj tylko cynk, będę grzać silnik.

\- Nie musisz tego robić – powiedział, ale wiedział, że Wade i tak nie posłucha, więc od razu dodał: - Pa, kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

Rozłączyli się, a Peter westchnął kręcąc głową i popatrzył na przyjaciółkę.

\- Więc… Jesteś na Ziemi i nie zamieniłeś się w popiół? – zapytała z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

\- Wade ma czasami urywki z, jak to nazywa, alternatywnych rzeczywistości. Najwyraźniej alternatywny ja umarł na obcej planecie, rozsypując się na wietrze – wyjaśnił jej, zdając sobie sprawę jak dziwnie to musiało brzmieć.  

\- Dziwne.

\- To dobre podsumowanie Wade’a.

\- Nie wierzysz w te alternatywne wszechświaty?

To dopiero było dziwne, nie spodziewał się, że pociągnie ten temat.

\- Wierzę. Ale wiem też, że Wade czasami ma dziwne odpały. Nie wszystko co mówi jest wynikiem jego wyobraźni, ale nie czyni to tego od razu prawdą. Czasami mówi, że jest świadomy bycia fikcyjną postacią. To moim zdaniem jest nadinterpretacja z jego strony i po prostu wynik jego choroby psychicznej czy może raczej kilku chorób, które ma. Ale w alternatywne rzeczywistości wierzę. Choć jeszcze mi się nie zdarzyło, żeby śnił mi się alternatywny Wade.  

Jak tak teraz o tym myślał, to ciekawiło go jak wyglądałaby historia alternatywnego Wade’a. Może ten nigdy nie miał nowotworu. Może nigdy nie był dobry albo w ogóle nie miał mocy. Czy w swojej rzeczywistości też miał swojego Petera, czy może nikogo takiego nie znał? Czy alternatywni Wade’owie też widzieli swoje inne wcielenia, jak robił to jego Wade? Tyle pytań, a Deadpool nie potrafiłby mu na nie odpowiedzieć, więc najlepiej o tym nie myśleć.

\- Masz minę, jakbyś właśnie się zakochał – zauważyła niespodziewanie MJ.

\- Wcale nie mam – zaprzeczył czerwieniąc się.

\- To urocze – stwierdziła, przyglądając mu się. – Fajnie jest widzieć, jak bardzo go kochasz.

Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało na ten komplement. Kochał Wade’a nawet bardzo, czasami brakowało mu na to słów i gestów. Był jeden, który pokazałby to jak żaden inny.

\- MJ?

\- Tak?

\- Wiem, że nie znamy się długo, ale Gwen nie odbiera, ciocia chyba by padła na zawał, a Avengers się trochę wstydzę.

\- A Harry? – zapytała.

\- Nie wiem, mam wrażenie, że nie zrozumiałby, więc jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą mogę pogadać.

Z kim jak nie z nią? Dla jedynej osobie, której ufał bezgranicznie, to miała być niespodzianka.

\- Strzelaj. Może pomogę, bo widać, że coś cię gnębi.

\- Może nie cały czas, ale coraz częściej o tym myślę – wyznał. – Mam prawie dziewiętnaście lat, myślisz że to dziwne brać ślub w takim wieku?

\- Aww, chcesz się oświadczyć Wade’owi? – westchnęła z rozczuleniem.

\- Cicho, nic jeszcze nie zaplanowałem – powiedział zawstydzony.

\- To urocze – powtórzyła, przyglądając się mu jak jakiemuś słodkiemu zwierzątku. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, czemu miałoby to być coś dziwnego?

\- W obecnych czasach ludzie żenią się lub wychodzą za mąż stosunkowo późno – zauważył.

To był jeden z powodów, przez które się wahał. Strach przed odrzuceniem był na pierwszym miejscu, ale ocena społeczeństwa była chyba na drugim.

\- Nie wszyscy.

\- Ale… Wade i ja nawet nie znamy się od roku, nie jesteśmy nawet tak długo razem.

Trochę krócej i byliby jak księżniczka i książę w filmach Disneya. Dla wielu ludzi tak krótka znajomość to za mało by wiedzieć, że chce się kogoś poślubić. Z drugiej strony oni już mieszkali razem, wiedzieli jacy są na co dzień.

\- To co? Kochasz go, on kocha ciebie, ja bym brała ślub – stwierdziła bez zawahania.  

\- Serio?

MJ przytaknęła.

\- Serio.

\- Tylko nie wiem czy on chce – wyznał zestresowany. – Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, czasami ja albo on zażartujemy, ale to wszystko.

\- Nie możesz zapytać?

\- Co jak powie „nie”? – przeraził się. Chyba by tego nie zniósł, nie dość że otrzymałby odmowę od ukochanej osoby, to jeszcze by się przed nią ośmieszył.

\- Nie, zapytać co myśli o ślubie – doprecyzowała. – Rozmowa jest ważna w związku.

\- Wtedy nie byłoby niespodzianki – zauważył. Chciał by było jak w filmach, pytanie bez wcześniejszej rozmowy, żeby Wade na pewno się nie spodziewał. Gdyby go zapytał co myśli o ślubie, a potem obaj by uznali, że to dobry pomysł, to potem najemnik nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby poprosił go o rękę. I vice versa. Co prawda rozmowa mogłaby go uchronić przed złamanym sercem, to byłoby bardzo odpowiedzialne podejście, ale był romantykiem i lubił „tradycyjne” oświadczyny. Równie dobrze po pozytywnej rozmowie mogliby od razu iść podpisać odpowiednie papierki i zostać małżeństwem, a chciał konkretne zaręczyny. Zawsze je sobie wyobrażał za dzieciaka i nie zamierzał z tego zrezygnować. 

\- No tak – przyznała mu rację. – Musisz się więc zdać na intuicję.

\- Boję się – wyznał, poprawiając nerwowo okulary i bawiąc się paskiem od aparatu.

\- No to cóż, będziesz bez ślubu jeszcze trochę – stwierdziła i poklepała go po plecach w ramach pocieszenia.

\- Albo całą wieczność – westchnął zrezygnowany.

Nie wyobrażał sobie nie brać ślubu, ale do tego potrzeba było dwóch osób, a Wade wciąż mógł się nie zgodzić. Nie wątpił w miłość najemnika, ale może on nigdy nie pragnął ślubu tak jak Peter? Może nie jest mu potrzebny do szczęścia, a skoro nie jest, to Peter nie chciał naciskać tylko po to, by spełnić swoje dziecięca marzenia. Nie będzie do niczego zmuszał Deadpoola, zwłaszcza dzisiaj, w dzień spełniania jego zachcianek.

\- To nic złego. Kochacie się i bez tego – zauważyła.

\- Tak, ale… Zawsze marzyłem o ślubie, chciałbym go kiedyś wziąć.

Co prawda nie byłby to taki ślub jak zawsze sobie marzył, ale miał wspólny mianownik z tymi z dziecięcej wyobraźni – miłość jego życia, z którą będzie go brał. Na przestrzeni lat nigdy nie miał żadnej konkretnej osoby, którą sobie wyobrażał u swego boku, może w przedszkolu była jakaś dziewczynka, raz śnił o ślubie z Gwen, ale nigdy nie myślał o tym tak intensywnie, jak o ślubie z Wadem. Nikogo też nie wyobrażał sobie tak często podczas wymieniania się obrączkami, jak właśnie najemnika. Serce mu się radowało na samą myśl i zaczynał się ekscytować.

\- No to będziesz musiał spróbować. Przykro mi, ale innego wyjścia nie ma.

\- Myślisz, że by się zgodził? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Nie znam go. Zgodziłby się? – zapytała ona jego.

\- Znam go dobrze, ale i tak nie jestem pewny – przyznał zestresowany.

\- Nawet jeśli powie „nie”, to przecież ze sobą nie zerwiecie. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- Wiem.                               

Wade wyraził się jasno na ten temat. Wątpił, że Deadpool kiedykolwiek z nim zerwie znając jego przywiązanie. Prędzej byłoby na odwrót. Co nie znaczyło, że strach był jakiś mniejszy.

\- Jesteś pewien, że ty w ogóle chcesz go poślubić? – zapytała niespodziewanie MJ, a Peter złapał się na tym, że nie potrafił jej odpowiedzieć. Chciał, prawda? Myślał o tym częściej i częściej, to musiało coś znaczyć.

Ale przyjaciółka mogła mieć rację. Może wcale nie stresował się odrzuceniem tylko tym, że miałby wziąć ślub, związać się z kimś oficjalnie. Może wcale nie był na to gotowy i po prostu przemawiały przez niego niespełnione jak dotąd dziecięca marzenia? Będzie musiał to przemyśleć, nim popełni jakiś błąd albo podejmie pochopną decyzję. Dobrze że jednak z Mary Jane porozmawiał, bo jeszcze dzisiaj by się oświadczył, a potem by tego żałował.

\- Jeśli jesteś – kontynuowała, jakby nie zauważając jego wątpliwości – to możemy później popatrzeć na jakieś pierścionki zaręczynowe. A jeśli nie, to też możemy, może cię to zainspiruje. Zanim Wade po ciebie przyjedzie, to coś razem wybierzemy.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodził się. Może im bliżej będzie zaręczyn, tym bardziej pewny swoich uczuć będzie. Lub wątpliwości.

\- Wracamy do zdjęć? Chciałabym też kilka fotek w bieliźnie.

\- Dlaczego akurat w bieliźnie?

\- Nic się tak nie sprzedaje jak kobiece ciało – stwierdziła ze smutkiem. – Poza tym mogą się przydać.

Dla Harry’ego, chciał zapytać, ale powstrzymał się. Miał tylko nadzieję, że MJ nie wspomni, że to on je zrobił, bo jeszcze przyjaciel go znienawidzi, że widział jego dziewczynę pół nago. O ile nie pozna po prostu po zdjęciach.

\- Okej – zgodził się. To MJ lepiej znała się na rynku, nie on.

\- Ale najpierw pamiątkowe selfie – zdecydowała i chwyciła za swój telefon. – Masz Instagrama? To cie oznaczę.

\- Wade ma dla siebie i Spidermana.

\- Widziałam. – Przyjaciółka zaśmiała się. – Spiderman wygląda na zdjęciach, jakby nie chciał na nich być.

Peter ucieszyło to spostrzeżenie. Przynajmniej nikt go nie weźmie za Spidermana jeśli w tej postaci będzie zgrywał zrzędę.

MJ szybko zrobiła zdjęcie, przytulając się do niego blisko i obejmując go, by na pewno zmieścili się razem w kadrze. Oboje pokazali znak wiktorii i uśmiechnęli się do selfie, które po chwili wylądowało na Instagramie.

\- „Z najlepszym fotografem”, może być taki podpis? – spytała nim wysłała zdjęcie.

\- Jasne. To twój prywatny Instagram?

\- Bardziej prowadzony dla fanów – wyjaśniła, nim odrzuciła telefon na poduszki. – Choć większość z tych fanów to trzynastolatki, które pewnie nie robią nic innego tylko fapują do moich fotek.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to?

\- Taki zawód – odparła i wstała.

MJ chciała iść się znowu przebrać, ale Peter zatrzymał ją, zanim zdążyła się oddalić.

\- Zanim zapozujesz w bieliźnie, możemy jeszcze zrobić parę fotek w ubraniu? – zapytał. Dalej przeszkadzały mu wcześniejsze zdjęcia, ale chyba miał pomysł, jak je naprawić.

\- Okej, ale po co? Te które zrobiłeś są idealne.

\- Nie ma nic idealnego – zauważył i teraz to on puścił jej oczko. MJ uśmiechnęła się i podeszła na miejsce. – Nie tutaj. Usiądź na krześle.

MJ popatrzyła na niego zmieszana, ale spełniła jego prośbę. Usiadła na krześle i odwróciła się w jego stronę. Peter pokręcił nosem.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Oparcie przed sobą – polecił jej. – I oprzyj na nim ręce.

\- Tak?

\- Yhym – potwierdził i zrobił zdjęcie, od razu przyglądając się swojej pracy. – Czegoś brakuje. Masz papierosy?

\- Moja ciocia pali, ale raczej mi ich nie pożyczy – zauważyła.

\- Gdzie leżą?

\- Na szafce przy drzwiach. Ale, Peter, nie dasz…

Nie dał jej dokończyć, wyszedł z jej pokoju i niezwykle cicho przemieścił się do schodów. Nawet ze szczytu widział paczkę papierosów leżącą na szafce i to razem z zapalniczką.

\- LW, jeden – wyszeptał i wyrzutnia uruchomiła się, gotowa do użycia. Jednym celnym strzałem cienkiej i zarazem cichej przy strzale sieci trafił i papierosy i zapalniczkę, które natychmiast przyciągnął do siebie, pozbywając się dowodów, które wsadził do kieszeni, razem z pełnoprawnymi wyrzutniami. – Wyłącz.

Na jego dłoni znów pojawiła się rękawiczka, a on zadowolony wrócił do MJ, która nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom.

\- Ciocia widzi wszystko z salonu – powiedziała. – Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Magik nie zdradza swoich sztuczek – odparł i otworzył okno, wyciągając jeden papieros i natychmiast go zapalając. Potrzebował chwili, by zmusić się do następnego kroku, ale wziął ustnik papierosa do ust i zaciągnął się, omal się nie dusząc, ale przynajmniej tytoń się zapalił. – Jezu – wychrypiał.

\- Szkoda że nie widziałeś swojej miny – zaśmiała się MJ. – Myślałam, że oczy ci wyjdą z orbit.

Peter zakasłał, czując drapanie w gardle. Jak ktokolwiek mógł palić papierosy? Miał wrażenie, że każdy pojedynczy oskrzelik w jego płucach zaczyna się dusić. I jeszcze ten obrzydliwy smak w ustach!

\- Masz. – Podał jej zapalonego papierosa.

\- Chcesz, żebym paliła? – spytała niechętnie.

\- Nie, po prostu go trzymaj. Dla artystycznego efektu – wyjaśnił i nastawił ostrość. – Przesuń go trochę w lewo.

\- Podobno się na tym nie znasz – przypomniała, ale posłusznie wykonała polecenie, a Peter zrobił kolejne zdjęcie.

\- Bo się nie znam – odparł i przyjrzał się swojemu najnowszemu dziełu. Nareszcie czuł satysfakcję jak przy każdym innym zdjęciu. – Jak ci się podoba?

Mary Jane szybko zgasiła papierosa i wyrzuciła go przez okno, szybko wracając do Petera.

\- O, wow, to jest ekstra – przyznała zdumiona. – Jakieś sto razy lepsze niż dotychczasowe. Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że sam musisz mnie ustawiać?

\- Myślałem, że jesteś w tym lepsza.

\- Jestem modelką, nie fotografem – zauważyła, dalej patrząc na zdjęcie z zadowolonym uśmiechem. – Wiesz co? Walić tamte poprzednie, teraz sesja w bieliźnie i tym razem od początku ustawiasz mnie ty.

\- Nie ma sprawy – zgodził się, a Mj poszła się przebrać, czy może raczej zrzucić z siebie wszystkie ciuchy, bo bieliznę najwyraźniej miała już odpowiednią. Wyglądała w niej jak modelki na jednej z reklam tych drogich zestawów. – Może się połóż? – zaproponował od razu, skupiając na niej swój wzrok tylko na chwilę. W ogóle nie postrzegał teraz MJ jako obiektu seksualnego, tylko kogoś ładnego do oglądania. Po kilku sekundach już nie musiał się dłużej patrzeć, choć niejeden facet pewnie miałby z tym problem.

\- Narysuj mnie jak jedną ze swoich francuskich dziewczyn – wyszeptała ponętnym głosem MJ, gdy położyła się na łóżku.

\- Jestem fotografem, nie rysownikiem – zauważył, już rozmyślając w jakiej pozycji MJ najlepiej wypadnie.

\- I to i to artysta – stwierdziła, kładąc się na brzuchu, z nogami w górze.

\- Nie, plecy – polecił jej od razu.

Przez prawie godzinę nie robili nic innego tylko zdjęcia w bieliźnie. Dopiero na koniec wrócili jeszcze na chwilę do innych ciuchów. W ogóle nie skorzystali z białego tła, tylko z dodatkowego oświetlenia. Mary Jane wyglądała najlepiej w normalnym otoczeniu, nie w sztucznej bieli. Zrobił jej chyba z trzydzieści zdjęć na samym oknie, dwa razy tyle na łóżku i niewiele mniej stojącej przy szafie z artystycznie porozrzucanymi na podłodze ciuchami.

Przyjaciółka z radością dostosowywała się do jego poleceń i przyjmowała każdą pozycję, jaką uznał za najlepszą. Teraz to ona zdawała się na niego i Peter musiał nieskromnie przyznać, że efekt był natychmiastowy. Zdjęcia stały się jakieś dwa razy lepsze, a MJ jakieś sto razy bardziej zadowolona, gdy przeglądali je razem już po zakończeniu sesji.

\- Są niesamowite – wyszeptała i uściskała go mocno, gdy siedzieli razem przy komputerze. – Dziękuje, Peter. Nigdy nie miałam takich świetnych zdjęć.

\- Miałem świetną modelkę – odparł i odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Tak, ale jak widać, ta modelka wcale nie zna się na pozowaniu – stwierdziła smutno.

\- Od tego masz fotografów – zauważył. – Oni ci powiedzą, jak się dobrze ustawić.

\- Jeśli będą choć tak w połowie dobrzy jak ty, to o moją karierę się nie martwię.

Nie mógł dostać od niej lepszego komplementu. Cieszył się, że pomógł jej na tyle, na ile potrafił i że być może pomógł jej spełnić jedno ze swoich marzeń. Dobrze się bawili podczas tej sesji, ona pozując w czym była świetna, a on fotografując, w czym z kolei on był dobry. Żałował, że nie może się tak bawić z Wadem. Na pewno obaj mieliby masę frajdy z podobnej, nieco mniej profesjonalnej sesji.

\- To co z zapłatą? – zapytała przyjaciółka, przywracając go do rzeczywistości. – Zrobiłeś masę zdjęć, nie wszystkie dobre, ale zgrywam wszystkie, więc przydałoby się za nie zapłacić.

\- Postaw mi kolację i będziemy kwita – upierał się dalej przy jedzeniu.

\- Chyba w najlepszej restauracji w mieście – zażartowała.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, przyjaciele nie biorą od siebie pieniędzy – powiedział ją. Nie potrzebował zapłaty, a pomóc bliskiej osobie zawsze lubił.

\- O nie, nie – odmówiła od razu. – Zabrałam ci czas, zabrałam ci pamięć w aparacie…

\- Właśnie, to nie taśma, mogę ją opróżnić.

\- I przede wszystkim cię wymęczyłam – dokończyła. – Zapłata ci się należy. Czułabym się źle nie mogąc ci zapłacić.

Doskonale ją rozumiał, też nie znosił darowizny, tylko to sprawiło, że ostatecznie przystał na jej propozycję.

\- Okej, ale rozliczymy się kiedy indziej, teraz wybierzmy ten pierścionek, a ja zaraz zadzwonię do Wade’a, żeby przyjechał.

\- Najpierw zrobię nam gorącego kakao – stwierdziła i zadrżała. – Wyziębiłam się w tej bieliźnie.

MJ wróciła po kilku minutach z dwoma kubkami kakao, Peter w tym czasie zgrał wszystkie zdjęcia, zachowując sobie jednak kopie na wszelki wypadek. Razem z przyjaciółką znów usiadł na łóżku, oparli się o ścianę i powoli sączyli kakao, z laptopem rozłożonym pomiędzy ich kolanami.

Mary Jane przebrała się jeszcze w coś cieplejszego i teraz siedziała w dresowych spodniach i puchatym swetrze. Przy zakładaniu go powichrowała sobie nieco włosy i teraz były w nieładzie, mimo to dziewczyna dalej wyglądała pięknie.

Peter niewiele myśląc chwycił za aparat.

\- Co robisz? – zapytała go.

\- Patrz dalej przed siebie – powiedział i ustawił obiektyw. Nie mogło być lepiej, gdy przyjaciółka odwróciła z powrotem głowę i powróciła do picia, kosmyk rudych włosów opadł jej na policzek, co tylko uczyniło powstałe zdjęcie lepszym. Zadowolony z efektu pokazał fotografię MJ, która westchnęła. – Peter.

\- Podoba się? – zapytał, choć znał już odpowiedź, widział to w jej oczach.

\- To najlepsze zdjęcie, jakie dzisiaj zrobiłeś – powiedziała bez żadnej przesady.

\- Takie robione nagle są najlepsze – wyjaśnił. Zawsze wolał improwizować, choć dzisiaj zdał sobie też sprawę, że jest dobry w mówieniu modelkom, co mają robić. Może zamiast pracować w Bugle sprawdziłby się w modelingu?

Może kiedyś, kiedy MJ będzie szukać partnera do pracy.

\- Jesteś najlepszy, nigdy ci się nie wypłacę – stwierdziła. – Więc chociaż pomóżmy ci w końcu z tym pierścionkiem zaręczynowym.

Weszli na pierwszą lepszą stronę jubilerską i rozpoczęli poszukiwania. Peterowi podobało się praktycznie wszystko i zamiast coś rozjaśnić, taka ilość obrączek i pierścionków zaczęła mu bardziej mieszać w głowie.

\- Myślisz, że powinniśmy szukać pierścionka czy obrączki? – zapytała w pewnym momencie przyjaciółka.

\- Znając Wade’a pewnie chciałby pierścionek jak u kobiety – odparł, ale sam nie był pewny. – No i jest jeszcze kwestia rozmiarów. Wade ma grube palce.

\- Jubiler zawsze może dobrać rozmiar – zauważyła, niespiesznie przewijając stronę, na której były obrączki, które z powodzeniem sprawdziłyby się też przy zaręczynach. Peterowi serce biło szybciej z każdym kolejnym widzianym egzemplarzem. Ślub, on naprawdę myślał o ślubie i nawet wybierał coś do zaręczyn.

Zaczęły mu się pocić ręce i gdyby nie moce, kubek wyślizgnąłby mu się z dłoni.

\- Tyle do wyboru – przeraził się, gdy byli już na drugiej stronie.

\- Pomyśl, co lubi Wade – zaproponowała MJ. – Białe złoto? Różowe? Po prostu złoto? A co z kamieniami szlachetnymi? Diamenty? Szafiry? Rubiny?  A może po prostu zwykły tytan, bez żadnych udziwień, kamieni czy graweru?

\- Nie wiem! – przyznał zrozpaczony. – Chyba lubi złoto, ale nigdy nie widziałem go noszącego biżuterię, więc może tylko lubi je, gdy chodzi o jego bronie. Różowe złoto to też coś, co pewnie by mu się spodobało, no bo to różowy.

\- To zawsze coś.

\- Z drugiej strony uwielbia czarny i czerwony, co chyba widać po jego kostiumie. I brązowy, bo…

\- Twoje oczy? – dokończyła, a on zaczerwienił się.

\- Tak. Nie znam jego opinii o diamentach, równie dobrze może ich nie lubić. Na pewno lubi rubiny, bo są czerwone. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

\- Peter, spokojnie, nie panikuj.

\- Jak mam nie panikować? – zapytał przerażony.

Tu chodziło o coś niezwykle ważnego! Zaakceptowanie samego pierścionka czy obrączki było równie ważne, co zaakceptowanie samych zaręczyn. Co jak Wade się zgodzi, ale nie spodoba mu się wybór Petera? Albo właśnie przez źle dobraną biżuterię się nie zgodzi?

\- Zaraz zemdlejesz – stwierdziła z niepokojem MJ.

To w końcu przywróciło go do porządku. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i powoli się uspokoił, czując jak serce mu zwalnia.

\- Jestem beznadziejnym chłopakiem – stwierdził po wszystkim. – Nie wiem nawet co lubiłby mój chłopak.

\- Nie rozmawiałeś z nim nigdy o tym, to skąd mógłbyś wiedzieć? – usprawiedliwiła go przyjaciółka.

\- Telepatia czy coś innego – stwierdził i spojrzał bezradnie na znajdujące się na ekranie obrączki. – Może faktycznie trzeba porozmawiać i ustalić wszystko z góry? Zrujnuję niespodziankę, ale przynajmniej nie rozczaruję Wade’a.

\- Jeśli ślub z tobą jest dla niego równie ważny, co dla ciebie, to ucieszyłby się pewnie nawet z pierścionka z automatów dla dzieci – stwierdziła Mary Jane i objęła go. – Spokojnie, cokolwiek wybierzesz, na pewno się ucieszy i będzie piszczał na całe gardło.

Peter się uśmiechnął. To brzmiało jak coś, co Wade by zrobił.

\- Pewnie masz rację – przyznał i przeczesał włosy. – Ale chcę wybrać jak najlepiej. Wade na to zasługuje.

\- Okej, więc przeanalizujmy co lubi – zaproponowała. – Może ta obrączka? Różowe i normalne złoto. Mogłoby mu się spodobać.

\- Mogłoby – potwierdził nim zauważył cenę. – Ile?!

\- Nie musisz kupować czegoś drogiego.

\- Ale wszystko tanie jest takie… pospolite.

\- No to będziesz musiał sięgnąć głębiej do kieszeni.

Przerażało go to. Nie że szkoda mu było pieniędzy na Wade’a, ale po prostu bał się, że nie będzie go stać, a nie chciał używać pieniędzy najemnika, żeby kupić mu pierścionek zaręczynowy. To byłoby nie w porządku i po prostu słabe. Co z niego za chłopak, jeśli nie stać go nawet na zaręczynowy pierścionek?

Chyba będzie musiał sprzedawać zdjęcia nie tylko Jamesonowi, ale też innym konkurencyjnym gazetom. Czy poproszenie Wade’a o płacenie czesnego przez parę miesięcy to też będzie słaby ruch i pośrednie przenoszenie kosztów na najemnika?

\- Okej, zastanowię się nad tym – zdecydował w końcu. – Ale poszukajmy czegoś tańszego.

\- Więc zapisuję to w moich zakładkach. – Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła. – Nie musisz wybierać już teraz tego jedynego, na razie możemy wybrać kilka opcji. Kiedy byś planował się oświadczyć?

Wzruszył ramionami. Nie myślał o tym.

\- Może w zimę? – zaproponował. – Jeśli napada śniegu, to byłaby fajna sceneria.

Wyobraził sobie, jak mogłoby to przebiegać i uśmiechnął się na koniec, będąc pewnym na sto procent, że Wade przewróciłby ich obu i powalił ze szczęścia w jakąś zaspę.

\- Podoba mi się ten pomysł. Okej, jedziemy dalej.

\- Wybierz coś następnego, ja dam znać Wade’owi, by przyjechał – powiedział i wysłał szybkiego smsa.

Deadpool nie pozwolił im długo wybierać, musiał czekać przy motocyklu, gdy dostał wiadomość, bo już po piętnastu minutach usłyszeli warkot Harleya. Wyjrzeli przez okno, gdzie przy chodniku zatrzymał się Wade, o dziwo bez stroju. Kolejne pozytywne zaskoczenie. Nie bał się pokazać MJ. Z tego co zauważył Peter, nie miał też maski, a to naprawdę wymagało od niego dużej odwagi po pierwszym spotkaniu z jego przyjaciółką.

\- Na wszelki wypadek wyłącz laptopa i usuń historię przeglądarki – poradził Peter. Wybrali jakieś piętnaście pierścionków i obrączek. Dużo i mogliby więcej, gdyby Wade tak szybko nie przyjechał. Pewnie dalej go męczył ten koszmar. Rozpaść się jak popiół w niebyt, co za niedorzeczność.

\- Mary Jane! – krzyknęła niespodziewanie ciotka z dołu. – Jakiś podejrzany typ podjechał pod dom, wiesz coś o tym?!

\- To tylko chłopak Petera, ciociu! – odkrzyknęła jej. – Przyjechał go zabrać do domu!

\- Niech to zrobi szybko, jeszcze sąsiedzi coś sobie pomyślą!

MJ westchnęła i przewróciła oczami.

\- Ciocia ma obsesję na punkcie dobrej opinii – wyjaśniła zdezorientowanemu Peterowi, który pakował aparat do plecaka. – Idziemy? Zanim ktoś z sąsiadów zadzwoni na policję.

\- Mogą Wade’owi skoczyć – zaśmiał się i razem z przyjaciółką zszedł na dół. Korzystając z tego, że Anna wciąż wyglądała przez okno, by obserwować czekającego Wade’a, Peter odłożył jej papierosy na miejsce.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało ci się je świsnąć – szepnęła mu na ucho i zaśmiała się.

\- Miałem szczęście.

I odrobinę technologii, dodał z dumą w myślach, patrząc na swoje ukryte wyrzutnie. Kochał je.

MJ otworzyła drzwi i stanęła w progu. Miała na nogach tylko skarpetki, więc nie chciała wychodzić na zimny beton. Peter nie miał z tym problemu i wyszedł kawałek na zewnątrz, obserwując Wade’a, który od razu go zauważył.

Najemnik odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego z nad okularów przeciwsłonecznych, uśmiechając się na jego widok. Peterowi serce zabiło mocniej i uśmiechnął się głupkowato, gdy jego chłopak zaczął iść w ich stronę jak jakiś gangster. Wyglądał świetnie jak zawsze w swojej motocyklowej kurtce, pod którą miał też bluzę, której kaptur naciągnął na głowę. Do tego odpowiednio postarzone dżinsy i buty od stroju.

Ale to co trafiło do niego najbardziej, to troska w oczach Wade’a, który w końcu się upewnił, że nic mu nie jest. Po niej pojawiła się adoracja, której nigdy u niego nie brakowało, a mimo to zawsze działała na Petera tak samo. Teraz też nie było wyjątku.

Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Wade kochał go tak bardzo, że to aż wydawało się niemożliwe. A najlepsze było to, że on czuł dokładnie to samo.

MJ zapytała go, czy na pewno chce poślubić Wade’a. Znał już odpowiedź.

\- Chcę – odparł bezwiednie, choć najemnik był już coraz bliżej. W opinii Petera podchodził jednak zbyt wolno.

\- Co? – zapytała MJ.

\- Chcę tego tak bardzo – dodał, patrząc rozmarzonym wzrokiem na Deadpoola. Z trudem się powstrzymał, by do niego nie podbiec i nie pocałować na oczach przyjaciółki i jej ciotki, która niewątpliwie dalej wyglądała przez okno. Nie marzył teraz o niczym innym tylko żeby wymienić się z najemnikiem obrączkami. To byłoby piękne, cudowne, wspania… – Ał! Za co to?

Popatrzył na MJ z pretensją, bo to ona go przed chwilą uszczypnęła w ramię, przerywając jego bujanie w obłokach.

\- Robiłeś taką miną, że wszystko by się wydało, a to ma być niespodzianka – syknęła, przywołując go do porządku.

\- Niespodzianka? Jaka niespodzianka? – ucieszył się Wade. Był rozluźniony, w ogóle nie przejmując się obecnością MJ. Kolejny dowód na to, że wczorajszy wieczór zadziałał i Deadpool zaczął bardziej wierzyć w siebie.

\- Cholera, ma dobry słuch – zauważyła szeptem Mary Jane.

\- Tia, to też słyszałem – poinformował jej i puścił jej oczko. MJ uśmiechnęła się do niego. – To co z tą niespodzianką?

\- Taka tam, dla ciebie – odparł Peter i pocałował go na powitanie, mając nadzieję, że to odwróci jego uwagę od niespodzianki, która jeszcze nie była gotowa na wręczenie. W zimę. Oświadczy się w zimę. Specjalnie poczeka na śnieg, nawet do lutego jeśli będzie trzeba.

\- Jeśli to była ta niespodzianka, to jest świetna – stwierdził po zakończeniu pocałunku Wade. – Choć wolałbym nowy nóż.

MJ zaśmiała się, co od razu zwróciło uwagę najemnika. Nie zestresował się jednak, co napełniło Petera dumą i ulgą. Dobrze było widzieć Wade’a czującego się tak pewnie, choć ostatnie spotkanie tych dwoje wyglądało diametralnie inaczej.

\- Przepraszam za nasze pierwsze spotkanie – powiedziała MJ, wyciągając rękę w stronę najemnika. Przyglądała się jego twarzy, ale już nie tak jak ostatnio. Nie wywołała ona w niej szoku, nawet gdy Wade zdjął okulary i pokazał oczy.

\- W porządku – zapewnił z uśmiechem i uścisnął jej dłoń. Nie miał rękawicy, poczuła więc dokładnie jego blizny. Nawet się nie wzdrygnęła, choć Peter zauważył, jak przeciągnęła nieco uścisk, by dłużej ich dotykać, po czym zrzuciła na nie ciekawsko okiem. Wade nie zwrócił na to uwagi. – Łatwo się domyślić, że jeśli całe życie wpatrujesz się w swoją śliczną buźkę, to widok mojej może być nieco zaskakujący.

\- Myślę, że nie wyglądasz tak źle – stwierdziła i brzmiała przy tym naprawdę szczerze. Peter cieszył się teraz nie tylko z postępów swojego chłopaka, ale także tego, że jego przyjaciółka nie miała problemów z zaakceptowaniem go. – Jesteś całkiem…

\- Nie kończ. Nie wierzę nikomu, kto mówi mi, że jestem przystojny – powiedział jej i zerknął na Petera. – Co najwyżej jemu.

\- Pete, powiedz mu, że sądzę, że wygląda przystojnie.

\- Uważa, że jesteś przystojny – przekazał z uśmiechem. To było najlepsze drugie spotkanie, jakie mogło mieć miejsce. Miał ochotę uściskać MJ za to, jak się zachowała.

\- Aww, tak sądzisz? – zawstydził się najemnik i machnął ręką, chichocząc jak spłoszona panienka, nim powrócił do swojego innego, nienormalnego zachowania. – Będziemy się już z Peterem zbierać. Zaraz się rozpada.

Faktycznie, na niebie zebrały się ciemne chmury.

\- Świetnie się bawiłam, tygrysie – powiedziała MJ i wyściskała go. – Dziękuję za pomoc.

\- Drobiazg – zapewnił, odwzajemniając uścisk, którym przy okazji podziękował za to co przed chwilą powiedziała najemnikowi.

\- Zobaczymy się teraz na imprezie – zauważyła. – Przyprowadź Flasha. I może Johnny’ego Storma?

\- Zapytam go – obiecał.

\- Jaka znowu impreza, Mary Jane?! – krzyknęła z domu ciotka. – Powiem twoim rodzicom…

\- U przyjaciółki! – odkrzyknęła szybko i westchnęła, nim zwróciła się do rozbawionego Deadpoola. – Ty też możesz wpaść, Wade.

\- Studenckie imprezy to nie mój styl – odmówił uprzejmie. – Ale odpicuję Petera tak, że wszystkie dziewczyny i faceci będą się za nim oglądać. Nauczę go też porządnie tańczyć.

\- Przecież umiem – upierał się Peter.

\- Jak pokraka – przypomniał i poczochrał mu włosy.

\- Szkoda, będzie świetnie, więc żałuj.

\- Będzie tam alkohol?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Tym bardziej nie – zaśmiał się. – Wdałbym się w pojedynek na to, kto więcej wypije z każdym studentem i skończyliby pod stołem. Wszyscy. Poza tym, wątpię że robiłbym tam dużo mając Petera pod ręką i pustą sypialnie twoich rodziców.

MJ zaśmiała się z jego żartu, co wyraźnie go ucieszył, bo aż spojrzał z dumą na Petera, który uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ten facet będzie za jakiś czas jego mężem. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. I nie mógł się doczekać.

\- Jeszcze raz dzięki, Pete, za pomoc – odezwała się znowu Mary Jane. – Bezpiecznej drogi.

\- Ze mną zawsze jest bezpieczna – stwierdził Wade i założył z powrotem okulary oraz rękawicę, po czym puścił MJ strzałkę. – Na razie.

\- Miło było cię właściwie poznać, Wade! – zawołał za nim, bo najemnik już szedł w stronę motocykla. Uniósł dłoń w górę dając znać, że to słyszał.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział jeszcze Peter, machając przyjaciółce na pożegnanie, nim razem z Deadpoolem ruszyli w drogę powrotną do domu. Przynajmniej przez jedną przecznicę. – Wade, masz coś przeciwko nadłożeniu trochę drogi?

\- Jasne, gdzie jechać?

Dwadzieścia minut później szli przez jeden z cmentarzy w Queens. Peter próbował się zorientować, gdzie powinien iść, bo od ostatniego czasu, kiedy tu był przybyło kolejnych grobów i to całkiem sporo. Dopiero po jakichś trzech minutach włóczenia się udało mu się pośród morza praktycznie identycznych nagrobków znaleźć ten należący do wuja.

Nie zmienił się od ostatniego razu, może tylko przestał być śnieżnobiały, ale na pewno nie był zaniedbany. Ciocia przychodząca raz w miesiącu i sprzątała go regularnie, musiała być całkiem niedawno, bo na ziemi leżały świeże kwiaty, zmieciono suche liście, a pozłacane litery lśniły.

Peter przyklęknął przy grobie i popatrzył na zapisane tam informacje. Ben żył zdecydowanie zbyt krótko, mógł jeszcze tyle osiągnąć, gdyby Peter szczeniacko nie wybiegł tamtego dnia z domu. We dwóch na pewno daliby radę złodziejowi, nic by się nie stało. Nigdy nie przestanie się o to obwiniać, miał w tej śmierci swój udział, nawet jeśli tylko najmniejszy. Gdyby tylko ciocia wiedziała, też by mu nie wybaczyła. Tylko to powstrzymywało go jeszcze przed powiedzeniem jej prawdy. Nie chciał stracić też May.

\- Gdzieś tam leżą też moi rodzice – powiedział do Deadpoola i wskazał na starszą część cmentarza.

\- Ich też odwiedzisz? – zapytał. Najemnik był tuż za nim, stał jak jakiś ochroniarz.

\- Nie – odparł bez zawahania. – Nie czuję takiej potrzeby.

O ile grób wuja odwiedził ze dwa razy po pogrzebie, tak u rodziców był tylko wtedy, kiedy był jeszcze za mały, by zostawić go w domu, więc wujostwo zabierało go ze sobą ilekroć sami przychodzili na cmentarz. Z własnej woli nigdy ich nie odwiedził.

\- To zrozumiałe.

\- I tak się czuję winny, że za nimi nie tęsknię – wyznał i popatrzył zasmucony na Wade’a. – Powinienem chociaż trochę, ale… nie czuję nic. Byłem tak młody kiedy umarli, że choć się smuciłem, to nie do końca rozumiałem co się wydarzyło. Chciałem tylko żeby do mnie wrócili, a gdy tak się nie stało, to wymazałem ich z pamięci. Miałem wuja i ciocię, rodzice których ledwo znałem nie byli mi potrzebni.

Znów spojrzał na grób, czując jak ogarnia go jeszcze większy smutek na wspomnienie dawnych chwil spędzonych z Benem. Na co dzień nie odczuwał tęsknoty, ale teraz pojawiła się ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Zamierzasz teraz gadać do nagrobka i mnie przedstawić? – zapytał Wade, przykucając obok niego. Peter parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny – odparł i popatrzył na niebo. Było coraz ciemniejsze. W dzień pogrzebu świeciło słońce. – Myślisz, że powinienem był przynieść jakiegoś kwiatka?

\- Zaraz mogę nazbierać, mało tu się bukietów wala?

\- Nie będziesz ograbiał cudzych grobów – zabronił mu, opierając się o jego ramię. – Cieszę się, że ze mną przyszedłeś, bo inaczej chyba bym się rozpłakał.

\- Na pogrzebie nie płakałeś.

Peter popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

\- Czyli dobrze mi się wydawało – powiedział. – Widziałem cię wtedy. Myślałem, że mi się przewidziało, ale naprawdę tu byłeś.

\- Tak – przyznał się nagle speszony.

\- Dlaczego? – Nie znali się wtedy tak dobrze, dopiero zaczęła kiełkować między nimi przyjaźń.

\- Chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko z tobą w porządku – wyjaśnił. – Martwiłem się.  

\- Już wtedy mnie kochałeś, co? – zapytał i wstał, a Wade podążył za jego przykładem.

\- Zawsze – obiecał.

Peter uśmiechnął się i objął najemnika, opierając brodę o jego ramię i spoglądając tak na grób Bena.

\- Szkoda, że nie może zobaczyć jak mi się powodzi – wyznał załamany. – Można by pomyśleć, że każdy opiekun jest szczęśliwy, gdy jego dziecko dużo się uczy, ale spotkałem się z przypadkami, gdy rodzice uznawali to za coś niedorzecznego. Nie Ben. On zawsze mnie wspierał, dawał książki zbyt zaawansowane jak na mój wiek, pomagał rozwiązywać pierwsze matematyczne problemy, które normalnie rozwiązuje się na studiach. Nigdy mi nie mówił, że za dużo się uczę, że przez to będę upośledzony społecznie.

\- No ,trochę jesteś. Ał – syknął, gdy Peter go uszczypnął.

\- Czasami mówił mi, że kiedyś rozwiąże jedno z nierozwiązanych jeszcze zagadnień. Napiszę nową teorię czy wzór i będą o mnie nauczać za parę lat. Może jeszcze nic takiego nie zrobiłem, ale byłby dumny gdyby wiedział, że pracuję u samego Tony’ego Starka, odstałem się na Columbię, potrafię zbudować teleporter albo że zostałem bohaterem. – Peter westchnął ciężko, ciesząc się z otaczających go ramion Deadpoola, który słuchał w milczeniu. – Szkoda, że nie mogę mu się tym pochwalić.

\- Wiesz, gdy następnym razem umrę, mogę pogadać ze Śmiercią i zaaranżować spotkanie pomiędzy tobą a wujem. Śmierć za mną szaleje, nie odmówi mi.

\- Nie – odmówił od razu. – Wolę nie ryzykować.

\- Czym? To nie pakt z diabłem, to proszenie o przysługę Śmierć.

\- Nigdy nie wiesz o co poprosi w zamian – zauważył, odsuwając się. – Ben poczeka. Jak ja umrę, to wtedy mu o wszystkim opowiem, skoro jest miejsce, gdzie trafiamy po śmierci. Może do tego czasu faktycznie odkryję coś przełomowego.

\- Bardziej się zdziwię, jeśli tego nie zrobisz – zauważył pewny siebie i potrząsnął nagle głową. – Może już jednak wracajmy co? Zaraz lunie, a nie chcę się przeziębić.

\- Jakbyś mógł – prychnął i obejmowany przez Deadpoola w pasie ruszył razem z nim do jednej z bram cmentarza, postanawiając, że niedługo znów odwiedzi wuja.

Nie zdążyli do domu przed deszczem, złapał ich praktycznie przed tym, jak wjechali do swojej dzielnicy. Wade nie mógł sobie odpuścić i wykorzystał fakt, że ulice są mokre, kręcąc efektowne bączki, nim wjechał w końcu do bocznej uliczki za budynkiem i zaparkował Harleya pod niewielkim daszkiem, by nie zmókł, po czym obaj wbiegli do budynku, otrzepując się z wody.

Peter nienawidził jesieni. Za dużo deszczu i wiatru. Niby w zimę też mógł zmoknąć, ale śnieg przynajmniej był ładny do oglądania, gdy już zasypał ziemię. No i można się nim było fajnie bawić, a co można zrobić z wodą?

Całkiem porządnie przemoczeni weszli do swojego mieszkania, od razu pozbywając się ciuchów, by się przebrać w cos suchszego. Peter podszedł do okna, gdy tylko był już przebrany i susząc włosy ręcznikiem wyjrzał na ulicę. Rozpadało się konkretnie i nie zapowiadało się na to, by miało przestać.

\- Myślisz, że będziemy mogli jeszcze wyjść na patrol? – zapytał Deadpoola, który urzędował w kuchni, przygotowując im coś do jedzenia.

Deszcz co prawda nie powinien im przeszkadzać w patrolu, a na pewno nie powinien być wymówką, ale wolałby nie wychodzić wieczorem na deszcz. Nie chorował odkąd ugryzł go pająk, ale był pewien, że w przeciwieństwie do Wade’a może złapać zapalenie płuc, a teraz byłoby bardzo niepożądane, gdy zbliżała się impreza u MJ.

\- Moi ludzie powiedzieli mi, że na wieczór powinno się rozpogodzić – odparł najemnik, nie odwracając się nawet do niego przodem.

\- Twoi ludzie? – powtórzył zdziwiony.

\- Pogodynki w telewizji – odparł, wskazując palcem na telewizor.

Peter zaśmiał się, odrzucił ręcznik na podłogę i rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie. Rozejrzał się za pilotem, a gdy go znalazł, przyciągnął go do siebie siecią. Może coś ciekawego leciało w telewizji. Wątpił, ale przynajmniej coś będzie brzęczało w tle.

\- To co robiliście z MJ, eh? – spytał Wade, podając mu miskę z jakimś jedzeniem, samemu siadając obok. – Wydawała się bardzo szczęśliwa, jak się żegnaliście.

\- Mhm – odmruknął, bo już zaczął jeść. Szybko przeżuł ryż i warzywa, którymi uraczył go najemnik. – Potrzebowała pomocy z robieniem zdjęć do swojego portfolio. Jestem jedynym zaufanym fotografem, więc poprosiła mnie.

\- Jesteś też najlepszym fotografem – pochwalił, patrząc na niego z podziwem. Peter uśmiechnął się w podzięce, choć przez napchane jedzeniem policzki musiał wyglądać absurdalnie.

\- Dzięki – wybełkotał. Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, jaki jest głodny. Chipsy u Mary Jane zdecydowanie były za mało tłuste i zdecydowanie nie dostarczyły tyle energii ile potrzebowało jego ciało nadczłowieka. – Zrobiliśmy masę fotek w różnych kreacjach, w bieliźnie, znaczy! No wiesz, takie tam.

\- Ekstra – stwierdził niewzruszony i czekał na dalszą relację.

\- Jasna cholera, ty naprawdę przestałeś się martwić – zauważył zdumiony. – Właśnie ci powiedziałem, że najpiękniejsza dziewczyna jaką w życiu widzieliśmy była w mojej obecności ubrana tylko w bieliznę, a ty nawet nie drgnąłeś.

Wade wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował jedzenie.

\- No i? – zapytał zdziwiony.

\- No i nic – odparł, uśmiechając się radośnie. – Jestem szczęśliwy, że zdałeś sobie sprawę, że nie masz się czego bać. To wielki krok do przodu w twoim życiu.

Wade uśmiechnął się zarumieniony.

\- Dzięki, staram się – powiedział z dumą. – Choć to żaden wyczyn, po prostu ci ufam.

\- Co się stało z przekonaniem, że mógłbym mieć kogoś lepszego? – zapytał ostrożnie, nie chcąc przypadkiem ruszyć drażliwego tematu.

\- Dałeś mi wczoraj jasno do zrozumienia, że nawet gdyby ideał stanął ci przed nosem, to cisnął byś nim w bok, żeby ci mnie nie zasłaniał – zauważył, wyraźnie speszony tym, że może być dla kogoś tak bardzo ważny. Peter przysunął się bliżej i złapał go za rękę, na co Wade zareagował nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Więc żadnej więcej zazdrości i niepewności.

\- Zawsze jest się choć trochę zazdrosnym – zauważył, ale zazdrość w zdrowych dawkach da radę znieść. W końcu też był czasami zazdrosny o Wade’a. Dopóki nie wymyka się to spod kontroli nie robi z nich obu kontrolujących psychopatów, to nie ma powodu, by bić na alarm.

\- To rezerwuję na Johnny’ego – wyjaśnił, a Peter roześmiał się.

\- Johnny jest nie większym zagrożeniem dla ciebie jak MJ – zauważył rozbawiony. Poza pierwszym spotkaniem, Johnny ani razu do niego nie zarywał. Jeśli już kogoś Wade miałby się bać, to prędzej obcych ludzi. – Jeśli o nią nie jesteś zazdrosny, o niego też nie powinieneś.

Proszenie o to było bezcelowe. Nic co powie nie zmieni nastawienia Wade’a do młodego Storma. Oni po prostu lubili działać sobie nawzajem na nerwy. Kiedyś któryś zrobi drugiemu krzywdę, a Sue go ukatrupi za to, że nie powstrzymał najemnika przed zamordowaniem jej brata.

\- Zastanowię się – stwierdził i przez kilka sekund popatrzył w okno. – Nie, nie odpuszczę mu.

\- Co za zwrot akcji – zażartował Peter i z uśmiechem popatrzył na zadowolonego z siebie najemnika.

Dokończyli obiad oglądając popołudniowe wiadomości. Ponieważ Wade gotował, Peter pozmywał po nich obu i zabrał swój ręcznik z podłogi, by się po niej nie walał. Dopiero potem wrócił do Deadpoola i usiadł blisko niego, na siłę wpychając mu się pod ramię.

\- To można gdzieś zobaczyć te twoje dzisiejsze fotki? – zapytał niespodziewanie najemnik.

\- Pytasz, bo lubisz sztukę czy chcesz zobaczyć MJ w bieliźnie? – zapytał, usatysfakcjonowany nerwową reakcją Wade’a na to pytanie. Bingo.

\- A to nie to samo? – odparł niewinnie.

\- Dobra odpowiedź – pochwalił i znów włączył wyrzutnie, by przyciągnąć plecak schnący pod drzwiami. Wyjął z niego aparat i podał najemnikowi. – Masz, obejrzyj sobie. Ja idę po coś jeszcze do jedzenia, wciąż jestem głodny.

\- Przy terrariach masz świerszcze – poinformował Wade, nim zabrał się za przeglądanie zawartości karty pamięci.

Peter poszedł przyszykować sobie jakieś proste kanapki, zbyt leniwy by zabrać się za coś lepszego, choć w lodówce było parę pudełek z gotowym jedzeniem, które wystarczyłoby tylko odgrzać.

\- Co za nogi – powiedział z podziwem najemnik i zagwizdał.

Przewrócił oczami, oglądając się za siebie przez moment, by zobaczyć jak Wade przygląda się jednej z fotografii. Podłączył aparat do laptopa, więc miał lepszy obraz.

No i pojawiło się. Ta przeklęta zazdrość, o której dopiero co rozmawiali. Peter mimowolnie popatrzył na swoje nogi. Mj na pewno miała ładniejsze, zgrabniejsze, choć oboje mieli je równie chude. U kobiet jednak to raczej pożądane, u niego był to kolejny powód, by inni chłopcy w szkole się z niego nabijali. Chociaż Wade’owi się podobały.

Może i nogi nie były jego największą zaletą, ale przynajmniej tyłek miał najlepszy. Słowa Deadpoola, nie jego. W tym nawet MJ nie mogła go przebić.

Wziął jeszcze jedno piwo z lodówki i już z gotowymi kanapkami wrócił do swojego chłopaka, przeskakując nad oparciem kanapy, w locie rzucając mu piwo, które najemnik bez problemu złapał, nawet się nie odwracają.

\- Pozer – mruknął wpatrzony w laptopa Wade. Peter uśmiechnął się i też spojrzał na ekran. Najemnik dalej przeglądał zdjęcia MJ w bieliźnie.

Może nie powinien był ich pokazywać bez zgody przyjaciółki? Mogła sobie tego nie życzyć. Co prawda teraz już nieco za późno na zastanawianie się nad tym. Będzie musiał liczyć na to, że Wade się nie wygada, bo sam na pewno nie zamierza o tym wspominać.

Ponieważ najemnik był zajęty ślinieniem się, Peter wziął swój telefon i wszedł na Instagrama Mary Jane, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na ich wspólne selfie. Zdjęcia z nią jeszcze nie miał do swojej kolekcji. Wyglądał przy niej przeciętnie, zwłaszcza z okularami zsuwającymi się z nosa. Mimo to wywołał zazdrość paru osób na stronie. Zmartwieni chłopcy młodsi od nich oboje pytali MJ, czy to jej chłopak. Ich marzenia właśnie legły w gruzach z powodu jednego selfie, a przecież był podpisany jako fotograf.

\- To też z dzisiaj? – usłyszał pytanie Wade’a.

\- Tak – odparł i wyłączył Instagrama, odkładając telefon na bok. Miał masę zdjęć z ciocią i wujem, nawet z rodzicami. Miał zdjęcia z Gwen, Harrym, teraz też z MJ. Brakowało tylko jednej osoby.

Westchnął zrezygnowany i popatrzył kątem oka na najemnika, który niczego nieświadomy oglądał dalej zdjęcia Mary Jane.

\- Wiesz… - Peter zainteresował się od razu, bo głos Deadpoola był dziwnie niepewny – jeśli chcesz, to możemy zrobić sobie jakieś zdjęcie.

Był pewien, że się przesłyszał. Wade przecież nie znosił zdjęć robionych mu bez maski. Chyba nawet nie istniały takie nigdzie, przynajmniej nie natknął się nigdy na żadne.

\- Serio? – zapytał, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to się dzieje.

Wade popatrzył na niego, dalej nerwowy.

\- Pewnie się powtarzam, ale wczorajsza noc wiele zmieniła. Czuję się…

\- Pewniej? Bezpieczniej? – dokończył za niego, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Perspektywa zrobienia zdjęcia Deadpoolowi bardzo go ekscytowała. To było jego marzenie od dawna. Ciężko być fotografem, kochać zdjęcia i nie mieć możliwości zrobienia go ukochanej osobie.

\- Tak – przytaknął i w końcu na niego spojrzał. Peter miał ochotę odmówić widząc przerażenie w jego oczach. – Nienawidzę tego jak wyglądam, nie lubię na siebie patrzeć, ale wiem ile dla ciebie znaczy posiadanie mojego zdjęcia. Dlatego przełknę jakoś moją niechęć.  

\- Cieszę się – powiedział uradowany. Jego radość musiała nieco rozluźnić Wade’a, bo nie wydawał się już być taki spięty. – Fotografie to duża część mojego życia i chcę mieć zdjęcia każdego, kogo kocham.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Wade naprawdę jest gotowy, a nie zmusza się, żeby go uszczęśliwić.

\- Masz już masę moich zdjęć – zauważył.

\- Tak, Deadpoola. Chcę mieć zdjęcie Wade’a Wilsona – doprecyzował, odstawiając talerz z kanapkami na bok. Przestał być głodny. – Jeden to mój partner, drugi to mój chłopak.

\- Kocham oba te słowa – powiedział i uśmiechnął się. Peter żałował, że nie ma teraz aparatu w rękach, bo to byłoby idealne zdjęcie, ale też prawdopodobnie zbyt przerażające jak na pierwszy raz. Wątpił, że najemnik miał robione jakiekolwiek zdjęcie od czasu, kiedy zaczął wyglądać tak, jak wygląda.

\- Ja też – zgodził się i znów wziął telefon do ręki. – Zaczniemy od czegoś prostego, eh?

\- Znowu użyłeś „eh” – zauważył zadowolony.

\- Przymknij się – polecił i wgramolił się Deadpoolowi na kolana, przysuwając swoją głowę do jego. – Na pewno chcesz to zrobić? Nie popędzam cię ani nic takiego.

\- Nie muszę potem patrzeć na to zdjęcie. A nawet jeśli, to jakoś to przeboleję.

\- Nie musisz tego robić dla mnie.

\- Robię to dla siebie – wyznał. – Nie mogę przecież ciągle unikać swojej twarzy. Nie zmieni się już nigdy, minęło sześć lat, najwyższy czas się przyzwyczaić.

\- I to się nazywa podejście – pochwalił go i włączył przedni aparat. Stykali się z Wadem policzkami, więc czuł, gdy najemnik się skrzywił na widok swojej twarzy, zrobił się też spięty, więc Peter pocałował go przelotnie w usta. – Rozchmurz się, nie chcę żebyś wyglądał na zdjęciu jak Grumpy Cat.

\- Nie wiem czy potrafię – przyznał, dalej w takim samym stanie. – Co jak nie umiem się uśmiechać?

\- To głupie, potrafisz – przekonał go, cały czas czekając z wyciągniętą ręką na moment, by zrobić zdjęcie. – I uśmiechasz się pięknie.

\- Pięknie znaczy słodko, czy pięknie znaczy kobiety gubią majtki na mój widok?

\- Oba – zapewnił i szepnął mu do ucha: – Ja na pewno gubię.

Wade parsknnął, ale nie uśmiechnął się tak jak miał nadzieję Peter.

\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał i poruszył się niespokojnie. To chyba patrzenie na swoje „odbicie” tak na niego działało.

\- Jestem – odparł i znów go pocałował, tym razem tylko w policzek. – Nie tylko ja tak uważam, widziałem na własne oczy jak dziewczyna zareagowała, gdy się do niej uśmiechnąłeś.

\- Kiedyś uśmiechem potrafiłem zaciągnąć do łóżka – westchnął z nostalgią.

\- Dalej możesz. Może i masz blizny, ale uśmiech wciąż jest ten sam.

Deadpool spojrzał w dół na kolana i przypatrywał im się chwilę, mamrocząc pod nosem niezrozumiałe dla Petera słowa. Gdy podniósł z powrotem głowę, uśmiechał się tak jak potrafił najlepiej.

Nie zwlekał, szybko zrobił zdjęcie, samemu się uśmiechając. Gdy tylko selfie zostało zrobione, Wade skrzywił się, jakby uśmiechanie się fizycznie go bolało.

\- To już? – zapytał zdenerwowany. – Jak wyszedłem? Okropnie, prawda? Trzeba było się nie zgadzać.

\- Ciii – uciszył go i od razu sprawdził zdjęcie. Był pewien, że serce zaraz mu wyskoczy z piersi, gdy zobaczył fotografię. Pewnie był nieobiektywny, na pewno był, ale Wade wyglądał po prostu cudownie i nawet blizny czy białe oczy nie mogły zniszczyć tego obrazu. – Oh, Wade, to jest najlepsze zdjęcie, jakie w życiu zrobiłem.

Ktokolwiek inny powiedziałby pewnie inaczej, ale miał to gdzieś, to było jego ostateczne działo. Mógłby na nie patrzeć całymi dniami, na ten szczęśliwy uśmiech najemnika, na jego roziskrzone oczy, napięte policzki. Kompletnie ignorował samego siebie, zwrócił na siebie uwagę dopiero, gdy przyjrzał się zdjęciu jako całości. Chyba nigdy nie wyszedł na zdjęciu taki radosny jak na tym, kiedy zrobił właśnie pierwsze oficjalne zdjęcie swoje i swojego chłopaka.

Wyglądali dobrze razem. Nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego wcześniej sprawy, bo pierwszy raz widział siebie i Wade’a na wspólnym zdjęciu, gdy nie mieli na sobie kostiumów.

\- Tak myślisz? – zapytał powątpiewający Wade i też zerknął na zdjęcie, kręcąc nosem. – Wygląda jak każde inne selfie.

\- Nie, bo jesteśmy na nim razem – uparł się, nie mogąc przestać patrzeć. To jedno zdjęcie wystarczyłoby mu do końca życia, ale teraz gdy je zrobił, chciał więcej.  

\- Jesteś beznadziejnie romantyczny – zakpił najemnik. – Co następne? Dasz mi gwiazdkę z nieba?

\- Znając ciebie, bardziej ucieszyłby cię karabin owinięty w błyszczącą wstążkę.

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz – westchnął i znów popatrzył na selfie, a potem Peter poczuł jego wzrok na sobie. – Policzki ci zaraz odpadną.

\- Nie mogę przestać się uśmiechać – wyjaśnił upity szczęściem i odwrócił się do najemnika, całując go bez ostrzeżenia z takim zapałem, że zabrakło im tchu praktycznie od razu. – Dziękuję, Wade. To najwspanialsze, co mogłeś mi dać.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, skarbie – odparł i objął go mocno, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. – Chcesz następne?

\- A mogę? – ucieszył się i podskoczył na kolanach Deadpoola jak podekscytowane dziecko.

Wade uśmiechnął się. Materiał na kolejne zdjęcie.

\- Jasne – zgodził się.

\- Nawet takie, na którym będziesz sam?

Teraz kiedy miał już selfie, chciałby też zdjęcie tylko Wade’a, na przykład żeby schować je do portfela.

Deadpool znów się zestresował i poruszył się pod nim niespokojnie.

\- Ale… tylko dla ciebie, eh? – poprosił niepewnie. – Nikt inny ich nie zobaczy?

\- Nie jeśli nie będziesz chciał – obiecał z ręką na sercu, a najemnik przytaknął. – Tak!

\- Powinienem się jakoś przebrać czy… - zaczął, gdy Peter poderwał się z jego kolan, by z aparatem stanąć kawałek przed nim.

\- Tak jest dobrze, wyglądasz cudnie – zapewnił, nastawiając ostrość. Wade wciąż się rumienił po tym komplemencie, gdy był gotowy zrobić zdjęcie. – Uśmiechnij się, Wade.

Najemnik wykonał polecenie, ale dość niezręcznie. Mimo to Peter zrobił zdjęcie i zaczął się nim zachwycać. To nie była najlepsza praca jego życia, ale sam fakt, że Wade pozwalał się fotografować czynił to zdjęcie niezapomnianym. Za kilkadziesiąt lat będzie je oglądał i wspominał ten dzień jako jeden z najlepszych w swoich życiu. Dzień w którym w końcu mógł połączyć dwie miłości swojego życia w jedno.

\- Może teraz na stojąco, co?

Nawet fotografowanie MJ nie było takie fajne, jak fotografowanie Wade’a, który onieśmielony stanął na nogi, wkładając dłonie w kieszenie. Nawet w takiej pozycji wyglądał uroczo i Peter szybko zrobił zdjęcie. Nie powinno go tak cieszyć, gdy najemnik wyraźnie wciąż nie czuł się dobrze z tym co się działo, ale zdjęcie wyszło wspaniale i nie potrafił się nim nie zachwycać. Zresztą nie cieszył się z niekomfortowej sytuacji swojego chłopaka, to po prostu jego artystyczna dusza się odezwała i nie mogła przejść obojętnie wobec tak pięknie ukazanej nieśmiałości. Poza tym wierzył, że z każdą kolejną fotografią Wade będzie czuł się lepiej i stres lada moment zniknie.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał na wszelki wypadek.

Deadpool pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Czuję się jak w trzeciej klasie, kiedy wyjebałem się wprost w kałużę i wszyscy się na mnie gapili.

\- Mogę przestać – zaproponował. Już i tak zrobił więcej zdjęć, niż myślał, że kiedykolwiek zrobi.

\- Nie – odmówił uparcie. Peter nie wiedział, czy cieszyć się z tego, że Wade chce przezwyciężyć swoje fobie, czy się martwić, że robi to za szybko.

\- Serio, Wade, nie musisz się zmuszać, bo to mój dzień zachcianek, czy coś – powiedział mu, chcąc mu dać do zrozumienia, że może zrezygnować w każdej chwili.

\- Muszę, nie chcę się bać czegoś takiego. Po prostu muszę się przyzwyczaić. Zazwyczaj gdy ktoś chce mi zrobić zdjęcie bez maski, to po to, by mieć szybki sposób na wywołanie wymiotów, a nie żeby potem to zdjęcie podziwiać z głupkowatym uśmiechem.

\- Oj, zamierzam je podziwiać – zapewnił, starając się nie pokazać gniewu wywołanego wcześniejszymi słowami. – Zwłaszcza takie z gołą klatą.

\- Chciałbyś takie do fap folderu, eh? – zapytał i wyprężył muskuły.

\- Do fap folderu – potwierdził, choć dobrze widział, że Wade mocno się zestresował perspektywą pokazania większej ilości blizn. – Więc kontynuujemy?

\- Tak – potwierdził i uśmiechnął się. – Uroczo się ekscytujesz tym wszystkim, żal byłoby przerywać przez mój dyskomfort.

\- Czułbyś się lepiej, gdybym też był na zdjęciach? – Wade przytaknął. – Okej. Takie będą nawet lepsze.

Nie użył znów telefonu, ze swoimi mocami mógłby robić zdjęcia nawet największą lustrzanką świata, więc z utrzymaniem aparatu nie było problemu. Gorzej było z uspokojeniem Wade’a, który wiercił się strasznie, gdy znów usiedli na kanapie. Zachowywał się kompletnie inaczej niż gdy robił mu zdjęcia jako Deadpoolowi. Najemnik pozował wtedy jak szalony, uwielbiał być fotografowany w swoim stroju. Bez niego, to była zupełnie inna historia.

Wcale mu się nie dziwił. Wczorajszy dzień zdecydowanie wiele zmienił, ale nie sprawił magicznie, że Wade zaczął się sam sobie podobać. Pewnie nigdy tak się nie stanie, nigdy nie będzie patrzył na siebie jak robił to Peter. Trudno, nie musi, najważniejsze żeby mimo to czuł się dobrze w swojej skórze i nie uważał zdjęć za jakąś formę kary albo sposobu, by się nad nim znęcać psychicznie.

\- Nie patrz w obiektyw, patrz na mnie – polecił mu, gdy najemnik wciąż nie wiedział jak się zachować mając przed sobą aparat.

Peter uśmiechnął się, gdy Wade na niego spojrzał i po chwili ośmielony odwzajemnił uśmiech, który zniknął gdy tylko usłyszał naciskany spust migawki. Musiał zadziałać instynkt, bo Deadpool odwrócił się spłoszony w stronę aparatu. Nim zdążył spanikować, Peter pocałował go szybko, zmuszając go do ponownego odwrócenia głowy w jego stronę. Znów nacisnął przycisk i zrobił kolejne zdjęcie.

Wade zaczerwienił się i szybko zasłonił twarz przed następnym zdjęciem, które zrobił Peter, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że zaczynały go boleć policzki.

\- W porządku? – zapytał, całując najemnika w czubek głowy.

\- Tak – odparł i potrząsnął głową. – Dziwnie jest mieć robione zdjęcia i nie być wyśmiewanym.

\- Ktoś tak robił? – zmartwił się.

\- Leczyłem się raz w szkole Xaviera po jednej misji z X-Manami. Dzieciaki uznały, że będzie zabawnie porobić mi zdjęcia, gdy byłem bez stroju.

\- Co za dupki.

\- Ta, można by pomyśleć, że mutanci będą lepiej rozumieć czemu nie lubię się pokazywać, ale najwyraźniej czy człowiek czy mutant, tak długo jak samemu wyglądasz pięknie, to nie liczą się dla ciebie uczucia innych – stwierdził zgorzkniałym głosem.

\- Przykro mi, że cię to spotkało – wyznał i ucałował najemnika, po czym uśmiechnął się. – Więc… Dokopałeś im po tym? Nastraszyłeś?

\- Nie zdążyłem, Logan pociął im aparat i wypierdolił ich za drzwi, a potem jeszcze dostały opieprz od Storm. 

\- Dobrze im tak – stwierdził. Nie miał pojęcia jak dawno temu to było, ale chętnie by się rozmówił z tymi dzieciakami. – Ja nie zamierzam się śmiać z tych zdjęć. Chyba że zrobimy jakieś głupie miny.

\- To moja głupia mina – powiedział i pokazał na swoją twarz.

\- Wcale nie – odparł, po czym zrobił zeza i wystawił język. – To jest głupia mina.

\- Ah! Nie rób tak, jesteś straszny!

Peter zaśmiał się i usiadł wygodniej do kolejnego zdjęcia.

\- Dalej, Wade, zdjęcia to zabawa, bawmy się. Zróbmy dzióbek, okej?

\- Ile masz lat, trzynaście? – zażartował.

\- Może.

To był dobry pomysł, Wade chętniej zrobił coś głupiego niż normalnego i nie speszył się tak przed aparatem, gdy Peter wyciągnął go przed siebie w celu zrobienia zdjęcia, gdy obaj robili dzióbek do obiektywu. Nie zareagował też strachem po usłyszeniu charakterystycznego kliknięcia.

\- Wyglądamy głupio – stwierdził najemnik, gdy oglądali gotowe zdjęcie.

\- O to chodzi. Najgłupsza mina, jaką potrafisz zrobić, trzy, dwa, jeden, start!

Wade zestresował się, ale wyłącznie przez pośpiech, jaki narzucił na niego Peter. Po chwili już obaj wydurniali się przed aparatem, robiąc coraz to nowsze, głupie miny i próbując się nawzajem rozśmieszyć.

Deadpool w końcu się rozluźnił i gdy Peter znów zaproponował jego solowe zdjęcia, nawet nie zaprotestował tylko rozłożył się na kanapie w ponętnej pozie i posłał Peterowi całusa, gdy ten nacisnął spust.

\- Wspominałeś coś o fotkach do fap folderu – przypomniał i sam z siebie zdjął sweter, który miał na sobie, odsłaniając swoje imponujące mięśnie. Peterowi zaschło w ustach na ten widok, momentalnie poczuł porządnie, które było nieobecna podczas patrzenia na MJ.

Zrobił kilka zdjęć, gdy najemnik prężył muskuły niczym jakiś kulturysta. Zdecydowanie będzie miał co trzymać w fap folderze, gdy Wade’owi zdarzy się gdzieś wyjechać na dłużej.

\- Może teraz niestandardowe selfie – zaproponował Peter i siecią przykleił aparat do ściany, włączając w ustawieniach robienie zdjęć co pół minuty. Gdy już wszystko było gotowe, podszedł z powrotem do podekscytowanego najemnika. – Łap.

Wyskoczył w górę, a Wade od razu go złapał w swoje ramiona. Peter objął go za szyję i razem spojrzeli w obiektyw, gdy aparat zrobił zdjęcie. Żałował, że nie może zrobić tego samego tylko z zamianą ról, ale nie chciał ryzykować, że ktoś natknie się na to zdjęcie.

\- To jest ekstra! – stwierdził Wade, gdy Peter wspinał mu się na ramiona, by na nich usiąść do następnego zdjęcia. – Chyba robiłem kiedyś coś podobnego w szkole średniej, gdy świsnęliśmy z kolegami aparat nauczycielce.

Peter nic nie odpowiedział, tylko się uśmiechnął ciesząc się, że najemnik dobrze się bawi pomimo początkowej niepewności.

Aparat zrobił kolejne zdjęcie, a on znów zmienił pozycję, przechodząc na plecy najemnika i obejmując go rękoma i nogami jak dzisiaj rano, gdy uciekł przed Gwen.

\- Teraz ja!

Deadpool przejął aparat i zaczął instruować Peterowi, jak się ustawiać. Spełniał każdą prośbę najemnika i tym sposobem powstały zdjęcia, gdy poprawiał okulary na nosie, leży na kanapie czy zdejmuje koszulkę. Na zdejmowanie także spodni już nie dał się namówić ku rozczarowaniu Wade’a, ale to szybko mu przeszło, gdy wrócili do robienia selfie.

Wade czuł się już na tyle odważnie, że nie ograniczyli się tylko do robienia głupich min, robili też normalne zdjęcia, gdy po prostu się uśmiechali. Spróbował jeszcze raz zdjęcia pocałunku, choć cały czas było im tak do śmiechu, że pocałunek bardziej przypominał po prostu przypadkowe zetknięcie się warg.

Co chwilę wymieniali się aparatem i pozowali w głupi sposób, udając jakieś znane postacie filmowe czy znanych ludzi. Wykorzystywali wszystko co mieli w domu, by jak najbardziej się do kogoś upodobnić.

\- Okej, okej, kim jestem, eh? – zapytał Wade i odgarnął z oczu frędzle mopa, który założył na głowę. W ręce trzymał tłuczek do mięsa.

\- To proste – zauważył Peter robiąc zdjęcie. – Thora łatwo zgadnąć, jest za bardzo charakterystyczny.

\- Gdyby nie włosy, to byś nie zgadł – stwierdził i rzucił tłuczkiem za siebie, prosto w okno, które momentalnie zostało rozbite.

\- AŁA! – krzyknął ktoś na dole. Niepewnie wyjrzeli na zewnątrz i zobaczyli jakiegoś faceta leżącego na chodniku. Schowali się, nim mógł ich dostrzec.

\- Ups. – Wade rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Byłem pewien, że wróci. Thora zawsze wraca.

\- Lepiej zasłońmy tę dziurę, zanim nam napada.

Peter nawet nie był zły. Był w zbyt dobrym humorze, by wściekać się o rozbitą szybę, którą po chwili zasłonili jakąś reklamówką, a oni powrócili do robienia zdjęć. Deadpool przyniósł swoje bronie i razem wykonali kilkadziesiąt zdjęć, gdy któryś z nich trzymał czy to pistolet czy miecz. Szczególnie przypadło im do gustu zdjęcie, gdy jeden z nich trzymał Bea, a drugi Arthur i udawali pojedynek między sobą, krzyżując katany.

Wade chciał zrobić coś podobnego z pistoletami, ale Peter nie znosił broni palnej i trzymania jej w jakikolwiek sposób sugerujący chęć użycia jej, więc musieli z tego zrezygnować. Z wielką przyjemnością pozował za to z katanami czy nożami.

\- To najseksowniejsze, co w życiu widziałem – stwierdził Wade, gdy Peter naśladował jego pozycję do ataku z dwoma mieczami. – Wyobrażasz to sobie? Spiderman z mieczami? Twoja zajebistość podskoczyłaby o jakieś dwieście procent!

\- Wolę mniej zagrażające życiu sposoby walki – odparł i skrzyżował miecze przed sobą.

\- Nie znasz się na zabawie. Oh, mam pomysł. Chodź! – Deadpool pociągnął go do drugiego pomieszczenia, gdzie zatrzymali się przy terrariach. – Chce zdjęcie z pająkami.

\- Zwariowałeś? Pozjadają się nawzajem – zauważył zmartwiony. – Albo cię ugryzą.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, a chcę badassowe zdjęcie z moimi kochanymi dziewczynkami – powiedział podekscytowany. – Proszę!

\- Dobra, niech będzie – zgodził się. Jak mógł odmówić tym oczom?

Wade podskoczył uradowany i zabrał się za wyjmowanie pająków. Wziął najpierw Petrę i postawił ją sobie na lewym ramieniu. Na głowie położył Cindy, która wyglądała jak jakiś facehugger obejmując jego czaszkę swoimi długimi nogami. Następna była Jessica i Gwen, które znalazły się na lewej i prawej dłoni.

Wyglądało to imponująco i trochę strasznie, zwłaszcza gdy Cindy zaczęła się ruszać i przemieszczać na twarz uradowanego Wade’a.

\- Lepiej się pospiesz zanim uciekną – polecił i uśmiechnął się do zdjęcia, które Peter szybko zrobił. – Chcesz teraz ty?

\- Co?

\- Nie ruszaj się.

Nim zdążył zaprotestować, Gwen została mu położona na ramieniu. Odwrócił się w jej stronę i popatrzył na nią, jak usadawia się wygodnie, nim zamiera w bezruchu. Petra wylądowała po drugiej stronie, była zaskakująco ciężka, choć już Gwen swoje ważyła. Jessicę Wade położył mu na dłoni, Cindy tak samo, ale ta była wyjątkowo ruchliwa i już po chwili zwisała do góry nogami zawieszona na jego nadgarstku.

Znieruchomiał jak Gwen, nie chcąc wykonać żadnego gwałtownego ruchu, by nie sprowokować pająków do ataku. Trochę się niepokoił, serce mu przyspieszyło, ale nie był tak przerażony jak rano, choć teraz siedziały na nim cztery pająki, a nie tylko jeden. Petra łaskotała go odnóżami w szyję, a Jessica w rękę. Cindy praktycznie nie czuł, a w przypadku Gwen wyczuwał tylko jej ciężar, gdy siedziała mu spokojnie na ramieniu.

\- Wyglądasz teraz jak prawdziwy Spiderman – stwierdził Wade, strasznie się ociągając z robieniem zdjęcia.

\- Czuję się jak Spiderman – przyznał. Niepokój powoli zanikał, zaczynało mu się nawet podobać trzymanie tych pająków. Wielu ludzi padłoby na zawał po trzymaniu jednego, a on trzymał aż cztery. Odważył się nawet ruszyć rękoma i przysunąć Jessicę i Cindy do twarzy.

\- O, to będzie dobre zdjęcie – poinformował Deadpool i szybko zrobił fotkę, tuż przed tym jak Cindy przeszła Peterowi na twarz, omal nie wsadzając mu nogi w oko. – Uh…

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił Peter i uchylił jedno oko, by popatrzeć na samicę od spodu. – Z tej perspektywy czuję się jak w jakimś monster movie.

Pajęczyca zręcznie przeszła po jego twarzy na czubek głowy. Wade zrobił kolejne zdjęcie, a potem pomógł mu pozbyć się pająków, które robiły się coraz bardziej ruchliwe i nawet agresywne. Gwen i Petra nie przypadły  sobie do gustu, ta pierwsza uniosła do góry przednie kończyny, a druga wyglądała jakby się szykowała do otrząsania z włosków. To właśnie ją Wade zabrał pierwszą i umieścił w terrarium. Gdy zniknęła i Gwen, Peter sam odłożył Jessicę do jej domu, a ta natychmiast skryła się w swojej kryjówce.  

Cindy było ciężko zdjąć, bo zaplątała się we włosach. Wade śmiał się przez cały czas rozplątywania jej, za co Peter coraz bardziej obawiał się, że samica zaraz się wkurzy i któregoś z nich ugryzie. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało i po krótkiej walce wszystkie pająki były już u siebie i dostały po świerszczu.

\- I co? Nie takie złe te pająki, eh? – zapytał zadowolony Wade, gdy Peter robił zdjęcia jedzącym pajęczycom.

\- Są całkiem fajne – przyznał i odwrócił się do swojego chłopaka. – Ale może nie kładź mi żadnej na piersi, gdy będę spał?

\- Zgoda.

Wrócili do salonu, ale skończyli z robieniem zdjęć, zajęli się za to ich oglądaniem, zwłaszcza Peter, bo Wade był niechętny wobec oglądania samego siebie. Mimo to zerkał co chwilę, gdy Peter śmiał się z którejś z fotografii albo wzdychał zadowolony. Rozpierała go duma i radość, gdy oglądał swojego chłopaka na zdjęciach. Wiedział, że będzie na nich dobrze wyglądał, ale widzieć to teraz na własne oczy, to było coś niesamowitego.

Deadpool był naprawdę fotogeniczny. Może w oczach wielu ludzi nie był ładny, ale Peter wiedział swoje, jego chłopak wychodził świetnie na zdjęciach. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać jak na nich wychodził zanim zaczął wyglądać tak jak teraz, ale jeśli choć w połowie tak dobrze, to MJ miałaby poważną konkurencję.

Albo po prostu znowu nie był obiektywny, bo był zbyt szczęśliwy, by myśleć logicznie. Nie mógł na to nic poradzić, jedno z jego marzeń się spełniło, teraz będzie mógł oglądać zdjęcia Wade’a, gdy tylko będzie chciał. Jedno na pewno ustawi sobie na telefonie jako tapetę. Kochał tę pierwszą fotkę, jaką sobie zrobili, ale od tego czasu ich relacja uległa zbyt dużej zmianie, by pozostawiać stare zdjęcie.

\- Wszystkie są świetne. – Nie potrafił wybrać ulubionego, gdy już mu się wydawało, że znalazł faworyta, patrzył na następne i zaczynał od początku. Chyba dopiero zdjęcia ze ślubu będą jego ulubionymi. Nie mógł się już ich doczekać. – Wywołam kilka i powieszę w swoim gabinecie. Albo gdzieś tu w salonie. A ty co sądzisz?

\- Gdyby tak wyciąć mnie z tych wszystkich zdjęć, to byłyby idealne – stwierdził w swoim stylu.

\- Są idealne, bo ty na nich jesteś – powiedział i przytulił się do najemnika, pokazując mu kolejne fotografie. – Na przykład tu. Wyglądasz świetnie jako Steve. Nawet ta pokrywka od garnka nie psuje efektu.

\- Ty wyglądałeś lepiej jako Einstein.

\- Ta mąka na włosach to był świetny pomysł – stwierdził i strzepnął resztki, które jeszcze się uchowały, po czym spojrzał na Deadpoola. – Dziękuję, że mi na te zdjęcia pozwoliłeś, Wade.

\- E tam, drobiazg.

\- Nie, nie, to wymagało wiele odwagi od ciebie. Cieszę się, że coraz lepiej się czujesz z tym, kim jesteś – pochwalił, całując go w usta. – Nie masz nawet pojęcia ile to dla mnie znaczy. To i że dałeś się sfotografować. Nigdy o tym nie zapomnę.

\- Wszystko co najlepsze dla mojej księżniczki – powiedział uradowany pochwałami najemnik i zainicjował kolejny pocałunek, który trwał dłuższą chwilę. Peter chciał nim przekazać swoją wdzięczność, a Wade, jeśli dobrze zrozumiał, też mu dziękował za świetną zabawę choć robili coś, co do tej pory go przerażało.

\- Hej, przestało padać – zauważył Peter, gdy odsunęli się od siebie. – Patrol?

Wciąż mieli trochę czas do zmierzchu, dobrze będzie rozprostować trochę nogi i powstrzymać parę przestępstw.

\- Jakiś króciutki – zgodził się Wade. – Mam tylko jedno pytanie.

\- Jakie?

\- Gdzie się podziały moje katany?

Dziesięć minut poszukiwań katan później już patrolowali Brooklyn, a potem także Queens. Deszczowe chmury zniknęły, zastąpione przez białe obłoki, zza których wyszło słońce. Był cudny wieczór i aż żal było patrolować zamiast po prostu siedzieć i patrzeć w niebo. Przestępcy jednak nie podzielali zdania Petera i powyłazili ze swoich nor.

Powstrzymali chyba z dziesięć włamań i drugie tyle kradzieży praktycznie w dwie godziny. Jakaś plaga nastała, na szczęście minęła równie szybko, co się zaczęła. Postanowili wracać do domu, nie wierząc że coś jeszcze się dzisiaj wydarzy, przynajmniej nie nic poważnego. Nie mogli sobie jednak odpuścić i przegapić koniec takiego ładnego dnia, dlatego popędzili szybko na najwyższy budynek w okolicy.

Zdążyli w sam raz na zachód słońca, niebo było już całe pomarańczowe, podobnie jak woda, jak gdyby z której wyrastały czarne jak smoła drapacze chmur. Peter rozsiadł się wygodnie na dachu i zmrużył oczy, bo światło go nieco raziło, ale nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tego wspaniałego widoku. Szybko wyciągnął aparat i zrobił kilka zdjęć, uwieczniając tę chwilę na zawsze. Wade dołączył do niego chwilę później, odbierając mu bez słowa aparat i odkładając go gdzieś na bok. Peter uniósł maskę i uśmiechnął się do najemnika, który też już odsłaniał kawałek twarzy. Wykorzystali ten moment, by pocałować się czule. Na takiej wysokości nie groziło im przyłapanie.

Robiło się chłodno, ale siedząc tak blisko siebie nie odczuwali zimna. Skończyli pocałunek, po którym zrobiło im się jeszcze goręcej. Mimo to Deadpool przysunął się bliżej, tak że ich ramiona się stykały. Peter znów się uśmiechnął nim popatrzył z powrotem na zachód, nic nie mówiąc, po prostu ciesząc się z obecności swojego chłopaka i możliwości zachowywania się jak para choć byli właśnie na patrolu. Mieli jeszcze kilka cichych minut nim słońce zniknie za horyzontem. Cóż, cichych jak na Nowy Jork.

Powoli robiło się coraz ciemniej, noc jakby okrywała ich od tyłu swoim czarnym kocem, gdy słońce ustępowało księżycowi. Peter chciał sięgnąć znów po aparat, gdy kolor nieba zmieniał się praktycznie co minutę, a chmury coraz bardziej przypominały ogromne, ciemne monstra, a nie przyjemne, pomarańczowe obłoczki. Przechylił się przez najemnika, ignorując jak zagwizdał z podziwem, zapewne oglądając jego tyłek. Już z aparatem w ręku wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji i zrobił kolejnych kilka zdjęć, każde kolejne inne od poprzedniego. Nim odłożył znów aparat, odwrócił się jeszcze do Deadpoola, przesunął się nieco za niego i obrócił mu głowę, bez słowa ustawiając go do zdjęcia.

Wade zestresował się jak za pierwszym razem w mieszkaniu, ale rozluźnił się znacznie szybciej niż poprzednio. O dziwo nie zrobił żadnej głupiej miny, uśmiechnął się tylko szarmancko, wiedząc jakiego zdjęcia pragnie Peter, któremu serce zabiło mocniej. Szybko uwiecznił ten uśmiech i widok na fotografii, którą od razu się pochwalił.

Wade nic nie powiedział na jej temat, ucałował go tylko w czubek głowy. Peter jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na zdjęcie swojego chłopaka na tle zachodzącego słońca, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że może w końcu je robić. Sam zaczął się uśmiechać i robił to nawet po tym, jak odłożył aparat, znów siadając blisko najemnika i obserwując, jak ostatnie promienie słońca znikają, a pomarańcz ustępuje granatowi. Wciąż milczeli, Wade tylko chwycił go za rękę i ścisnął ją lekko, nim zaczął więcej uwagi poświęcać palcom, dotykając je i głaszcząc. Peter westchnął, odwzajemnił uścisk na dłoni i oparł głowę o ramię Deadpoola, rozkoszując się tym delikatnym dotykiem, zwłaszcza gdy Wade zdjął obie ich rękawice.

Nim zeszli z dachu, był już środek nocy, ale nawet by tego nie zauważyli, gdyby nie dzwonek telefonu Petera, przypominający mu o tym,  że rano ma studia i przydałoby się jednak położyć.

\- Zostawiłeś mi chyba odciski na palcu - poskarżył się Peter, gdy zakładał z powrotem rękawicę z wyrzutnią.

\- Nie jęcz, zejdą za parę minut - zauważył, podchodząc bliżej, by wspiąć się Peterowi na plecy.

\- Myślałem, że lubisz, jak jęczę.

\- Nie ten rodzaj jęku, skarbie.

\- Chyba wciąż mamy czas na ten przyjemniejszy - powiedział, odwracając się plecami do najemnika, który natychmiast się na niego wspiął. – Co ty na to?

\- Jak szybko potrafisz się huśtać?

 Peter prychnął.

\- Trzymaj się mocno – polecił nim zeskoczył z wieżowca, już czując podniecenie najemnika. Nie skomentował tego. Sam wiedział, że po nim też to widać. 

Byli już praktycznie pod domem, gdy nagle usłyszeli przeraźliwy krzyk.

\- Teraz? – jęknął Peter. Naprawdę chciał wrócić do domu i być rano przytomnym.

\- Mogę się zająć tym sam, a ty wracaj do domu – zaproponował Wade, gdy znów rozległ się krzyk, a po nim wołanie o pomoc.

\- Nie, szybko sobie poradzimy i wrócimy do domu.

Peter natychmiast zawrócił, omal nie posyłając ich obu na ścianę jednego budynku. Jakaś kobieta dalej krzyczała, musiało jej grozić poważne niebezpieczeństwo, słychać było panikę w jej głosie, który pomógł im odnaleźć miejsce zdarzenia.

Peter poczuł ostrzeżenie zmysłu, gdy razem z Wadem wylądowali u wejścia do zaułka, gdzie jakiś mężczyzna trzymał przypartą do ściany kobietę. Starała się bronić, trzymała go za ręce, usiłowała odepchnąć, ciągle krzycząc, ale wyraźnie nie dawała rady i napastnik był o włos od wbicia jej w pierś czegoś ostrego.

\- Pomocy, ratunku! Chce mnie zabić! – krzyczała kobieta szarpiąc się w uścisku mężczyzny.

\- Cicho, nikt ci nie pomoże – praktycznie warknął.

\- Ekhem, żebyś się nie zdziwił – odezwał się Peter i wystrzelił kilka wiązek sieci, więżąc mężczyznę i unieruchamiając go. Facet wypuścił broń z ręki, a ta potoczyła się w ich stronę.

\- Co do… - Napastnik zaczął się szarpać, ale nie był w stanie rozerwać pajęczyny i tylko się wywalił, gdy stracił równowagę.

Kobieta wykorzystała ten moment na ucieczkę i szybko podbiegła do Petera, po drodze kopiąc broń, która o mało co jej nie zabiła.

\- Oh, dzięki bogu – zapłakała i objęła mocno Petera, chowając twarz w jego szyi.

\- Już jesteś bezpieczne, bez obaw – zapewnił ją, choć nie był wcale taki pewny, bo zmysł wciąż nie dawał mu spokoju, mimo że napastnik był już powalony. Może to przez miecz na jego plecach.

Wade podszedł bliżej i przyklęknął przy broni, podnosząc ją do góry, by lepiej widzieć ją w świetle latarni.

\- Stary, kołkiem chciałeś ją zarąbać? – zapytał zdziwiony, obracając kawałek drewna w dłoni.

\- Nie wtrącajcie się – zażądał mężczyzna, szarpiąc się w swoich więzach. Ewidentnie coś kombinował i zmysł ostrzegał o tym Petera, gdy nagle sygnał o zagrożeniu nadszedł gdzieś z prawej strony, skąd po chwili usłyszał syczenie, a następnie coś ostrego wbiło mu się w ramię.

\- Jasna cholera! – krzyknął i odskoczył na budynek, jak najdalej od kobiety, która zamachnęła się na niego pazurami, sycząc przy tym przeraźliwie.

\- Szybki jesteś – powiedziała z podziwem i uśmiechnęła się do niego, pokazując przerośnięte kły.

\- Czy to wampir? – zapytał spanikowany Peter, patrząc na kobietę. O mały włos, a wbiłaby mu kły w szyję!

\- Myślałem, że one błyszczą i żywią się krwią zagrożonych wyginięciem gatunków zwierząt – powiedział Wade i z wyciągniętymi katanami przesunął się w kierunku Petera, otwierając kobiecie drogę do powalonego mężczyzny, z czego natychmiast skorzystała.  

\- Tylko te kiepskie – odparł Peter, obserwując jak facet zaczął się mocniej szarpać, by uciec przed zbliżającą się wampirzycą.

\- Koniec z tobą, Blade – powiedziała, kompletnie ignorując Deadpoola.

\- Okej, mówisz teraz do niego czy tego miecza na jego plecach? – zapytał Peter, trochę się bojąc zejść ze ściany i znaleźć się w zasięgu kłów wampirzycy.  

\- Powinniśmy mu pomóc? Wyglądał jakby wiedział, co robi – zauważył Deadpool.

\- Mój instynkt superbohatera podpowiada mi, że tak.

\- Ugh, też chcę taki.

\- Powinieneś już go mieć, superbohaterze – zauważył Peter.

\- Zaraz mu się wgryzie w szyję – zmartwił się Wade, który już dawno powinien coś zrobić, ale był pewnie tak samo zdezorientowany co on i nie był pewny, czy da radę stworzeniu, które do tej pory uznawali za nieistniejące.

Peter wyrwał się wreszcie z tego cholernego paraliżu i wystrzelił dwie wiąski sieci, zatrzymując wampirzycę w miejscu. Musiał napiąć mięśnie i pociągnąć mocno, gdy kobieta nic sobie nie zrobiła z jego pajęczyny i zrobiła kolejny krok do przodu.

\- Cholera, jest silna – poskarżył się i szarpnął jeszcze mocniej.

\- Użyj mocy! – polecił Wade, podbiegając do leżącego na ziemi mężczyzny.

\- A myślisz, że co ja robię? Bawię się w przeciąganie liny?! – zawołał, starając się utrzymać kobietę w miejscu, ale ta nie dawała za wygraną. Była bardzo zdeterminowana, by zaciukać tego całego Blade’a.

\- Trochę to tak wygląda – przyznał wzruszając ramionami, nim zabrał się za rozcinanie sieci swoimi katanami. Nie szło mu to tak szybko jak z pojedynczą liną, ale przynajmniej osiągał jakiś progres.

\- Zaraz sam ją będziesz trzymał w zębach – zagroził i szarpnął tak mocno, że kobieta poleciała na plecy.

\- Dużo sieci użyłeś – zauważył najemnik, próbując się pospieszyć jak tylko mógł.  

Wampirzyca miała dość, sycząc odwróciła się do Petera i ruszyła na niego.

\- Jeju! – pisnął przerażony, gdy kobieta zaczęła się za nim wspinać, wbijając pazury między szpary w cegłach. Odwrócony plecami do ściany, Peter zaczął uciekać. – Przydałaby się mała pomoc! – zawołał i wystrzelił sieć w stronę twarzy wampirzycy. Trafił idealnie, kobieta wrzasnęła i spadła. – Okej, już nie. Dzięki za nic!

Spojrzał na Blade’a i najemnika, który skończył wreszcie przecinać sieci. Zostały tylko jakieś pojedyncze liny, które mężczyzna bez problemu rozerwał siłą własnych mięśni. Odpychając oburzonego brakiem podziękowań Deadpoola podbiegł do kołka leżącego na ziemi i ruszył na wampirzycę.

Kobieta ściągnęła z oczu sieć, ale nie zdążyła się obronić. Blade rzucił się na nią i błyskawicznie przebił jej serce kołkiem. Wampirzyca wrzasnęła, jej skóra zaczęła się wysuszać, aż całe jej ciało rozsypało się w popiół, pozostawiając po sobie tylko ubrania.

Blade sapnął i wstał, poprawiając przekrzywione okulary.

\- Zabiłeś ją – zauważył Peter, zeskakując na ziemię.

\- Tak się postępuje z tymi monstrami – powiedział i schował kołek pod poły czarnego płaszcza, który miał na sobie, nim odwrócił się w stronę ich dwóch, wskazując na nich oskarżycielsko palcem. – A wy prawie przeszkodziliście mi w moim zadaniu. Macie szczęście, że nie chcę mieć Avengers na karku, bo już bym was zabił.

\- Zaraz, kim ty w ogóle jesteś? – zapytał najemnik, idąc za Bladem, choć pewnie nie powinien. Wyglądał na groźnego.

\- I kto nosi okulary przeciwsłoneczne w nocy? – dodał Peter.

\- To chyba oczywiste kim jestem – odparł, dalej ich ignorując i idąc w swoją stronę.

\- Shaft?

\- Buffy?  

Blade nie odpowiedział, odszedł bez słowa, znikając za rogiem.

\- Wróć kiedyś, porywalizujemy w walce na miecze! – zawołał za nim Deadpool, nim został zagłuszony przez silnik motocyklowy. – Co tu się odpierdala, to ja nawet nie. Najpierw płonący gość na równie płonącym motocyklu, a teraz łowca wampirów, a nie jesteśmy nawet w Maine. Jakie cameo będzie następne? Squirrel Girl?

\- Ona nie może być prawdziwa – stwierdził Peter. – Jest prawdziwa?

\- Ciekawe jakie jest jej origin story – zastanawiał się najemnik nim wzruszył ramionami. – To co, wracamy do domu?

Peter popatrzył na pozostałości wampira. Sprzątnąć je czy nie?

\- Jasne, wracajmy – zgodził się i szybko przemieścił ich do domu, żeby przypadkiem nie spotkać jeszcze łowcy wilkołaków. To miasto robiło się coraz dziwniejsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwielbiam cameo :D Szkoda że ani Blade ani Ghost Rider nie pasują mi do fabuły. Może kiedyś ;)  
> Chłopcy mają teraz zwierzątka. To będzie dobry trening przed dzieckiem :D Jak się podobają pajęcze panie? Gwen chyba najlepsza, bo najładniejsza i najbardziej agresywna ze wszystkich, ale Cindy też ma swój urok :D Gdy szukałam odpowiednich pająków, robiłam to w nocy, tuż przed snem. Dziwne że żaden mi się nie przyśnił, bo te cholery są straszne :D
> 
> A już w następnym rozdziale Avengers w komplecie i zobaczymy skrzyżowanie adamantowych pazurów oraz Bea i Arthur. Kto wygra, kto wygra, przyjmuję zakłady!


	20. Chapter 20

Peter w całkowitym skupieniu przyłożył do siebie dwa elementy podzespołu, by połączyły się ze sobą w odpowiedni sposób. Gdyby nie miał założonych specjalnych gogli powiększających, nawet by tych części nie zobaczył, tak małe były, żeby mogły zmieścić się w urządzeniu wielkości pięciocętówki.

Budował noktowizor dla siebie i Wade’a. Po połączeniu go do maski będą mogli widzieć wszystko idealnie nawet w prawie kompletnych ciemnościach. Co prawda Peter nie miał z tym problemu, najemnik raczej też nie, ale nawet oni mieli ograniczone możliwości. Stąd noktowizor.

Już zamontował u siebie w masce kamerę taką samą, jaką miał Deadpool. Dodał też latarkę do paska, poprawił nieco działanie mechanizmów w wyrzutniach, zarówno tych w stroju jak i oddzielnych. Nad siecią też popracował, już nie kleiła się tak do wszystkiego, od razu po zetknięciu się z powietrzem wysychała. Nieco dłużej zajmowało to grubszej pajęczynie czy takiej, która służyła mu do zaklejania przeciwników, ale to było akurat pożądane.

Popracował też nad maską swojego chłopaka, dodając mu celownik w wizjerze i wykrywacz podczerwieni. To drugie dał też sobie. Miał jeszcze masę innych pomysłów, ale odpuścił je. Nie chciał przesadzić. Mimo wszystko miał być Spidermanem, a nie marną imitacją Iron Mana. Z tego powodu pomysł własnego IA poszedł do kosza, podobnie jak analizator składów chemicznych czy hologram map zamontowany w wyrzutni, ale za to nastawił ich komunikatory na częstotliwość policji, by mogli efektywniej im pomagać. Jeśli jakiś radiowóz w ich otoczeniu dostanie komunikat, też go usłyszą.

Pluskwy śledzące też miał sobie odpuścić, ale nie potrafił. Nie mógł ich nie zbudować, gdy aż prosiły się o zaprogramowanie ich w kształcie pająków, które miał skalibrowane ze swoją kamerą w masce. Na czymkolwiek skupi wzrok, pluskwa odbierze ten sam obraz i będzie miał automatycznie zaprogramowany cel. Był geniuszem.

Zrobił to wszystko w trzy godziny. Ze sprzętem Starka łatwiej się pracowało niż na własną rękę, dużo łatwiej.

\- Cokolwiek jesteś w ogóle w stanie zrobić w takiej pozycji?

Odwrócił się do wchodzącego do warsztatu Starka, ale go nie zobaczył. Szybko więc dokończył swoją robotę i zdjął powiększające okulary, by móc spojrzeć na swojego mentora.

\- To mi pomaga myśleć – wyjaśnił i powrócił do pracy. Niewiele mu zostało, chciał już skończyć. Nie pracowało mu się źle, chętnie siedziałby w tym miejscu choćby i cały dzień, ale niestety kończył mu się czas. I tak zrobił więcej niż planował. Szczególnie cieszyło go zamontowanie specjalnego aparatu, który ufundował mu w poniedziałek Wade, wiedząc o jego planach umieszczenia go w kostiumie.

Peter nie musiał już taszczyć swojego normalnego aparatu, zamiast tego miał coś tak małego, ale przy okazji pojemnego i z dobrą rozdzielczością, że bez problemu mieścił urządzenie w kieszeni swojego pasa i dzięki jednemu przyciskowi mógł zmieniał je w aparat potrzebny mu do pracy.

\- Nie odpływa ci krew do mózgu? – zdziwił się Tony i przysiadł obok niego na obrotowym fotelu, przyglądając się efektom jego dzisiejszej pracy.

\- Nie – odpowiedział, umieszczając ostatni podzespół we właściwym miejscu. Teraz tylko umieścić to w masce. – Dostałeś wyniki doktora Richardsa i Doktora Strange’a. Moje DNA z każdym dniem upodabnia się do pajęczego, więc zwisanie głową w dół mi niestraszne.

Próbował pracować normalnie, ale nie wiedział nawet kiedy, a zaczął zwisać na sieci z sufitu. Już raz ją wymienił, bo poprzednia się rozpuściła po jakichś dwóch godzinach.

\- Jezu, jak wiele ich zrobiłeś? – zapytał Stark wskazując na pluskwy schowane w jednej z kieszonek stroju, który leżał tak po prostu na stole.

\- Trochę mnie poniosło – wyjaśnił i siecią przyciągnął do siebie maskę, by zabrać się za montowanie noktowizora. Używał planów Tony’ego, gdyby nie one, pewnie dłużej by mu się zeszło, choć przy swoim noktowizorze w ogóle nie patrzył na projekt, zapamiętał wszystko przy przygotowywaniu usprawnienia dla Deadpoola.

\- Trochę bardzo – zaśmiał się. Peter czuł, jak mężczyzna mu się przygląda. – Serio wolałeś przyjść tutaj zamiast iść się bawić z przyjaciółmi?

Gdy tu przyszedł zaraz po zajęciach, dostał smsa od Sary i pozostałych, że żałują, że nie ma go razem z nimi w parku, bo bawią się świetnie. Proponowali mu wyjście, ale odmówił, by popracować nad strojami. W niedziele przez odwołany staż nie miał okazji, a w poniedziałek i wtorek nie było go w pobliżu wieży, a był zbyt leniwy, by się tam wybrać.

\- I tak musiałem tu przyjść – zauważył, podłączając ostatnie kabelki. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, założył maskę i poprosił Friday o zgaszenie światła. Cały warsztat pogrążył się w mroku. Ustawił noktowizor tak, by włączał się tylko w konkretnych sytuacjach, w tym wypadku był to brak osiemdziesięciu procent światła w otoczeniu. Wybadał, że taka ciemność to już za wiele dla jego oczu, Wade’owi włączał się nieco wcześniej, bo miał mimo wszystko gorszy wzrok. Peter dziwił się, że on sam miał poprawiony. Pająki nie słynęły z najlepszych oczu w królestwie zwierząt.

Noktowizor potrzebował jakiejś sekundy, by się włączyć. Peter usłyszał ciche kliknięcie urządzenia nim rozłożyło się niczym jego wyrzutnia, obudowując wizjery maski i umożliwiając mu widok wszystkiego w zieleni.

\- To jest takie ekstra – wyszeptał zdumiony i spojrzał na Starka. Widział go doskonale, mrużył oczy, bo sam nie widział nic. Szybko nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk na wyrzutni i zamienił noktowizor na termowizję. – Wow. Czuję się jak Predator.

Z uśmiechem na ustach rozejrzał się po warsztacie. Widział jeszcze więcej niż w noktowizji, zwłaszcza to czy znajdujące się tu maszyny i komputery były niedawno uruchomione. Zależało mu na tych dwóch rodzajach wizji, bo choć noktowizja była przydatna, to nie pozwalała na widzenie w całkowitych ciemnościach ani przy zbyt dużej ilości światła. Zależnie od potrzeb, przyda się jedno i drugie. Wade mu to wyjaśnił, bo jako żołnierz i najemnik pracował z oboma udogodnieniami i nalegał, by w ich maskach znalazły się oba.

Chciał dwa, będzie miał dwa, pomyślał zadowolony. Deadpool będzie dumny.

\- Friday, włącz światła – poprosił Stark, gdy Peter nie miał tego w planach.

Szybko wyłączył urządzenie, znów posługując się przyciskami na wyrzutni. Chciał i do tego dodać sterowanie głosem, ale jeśli będą musieli się skradać w ciemnościach, to mówienie w takiej chwili nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem.

\- I co myślisz? – zapytał miliardera Peter, zeskakując na podłogę i zdejmując maskę

\- Nie chcesz może rzucić studiów i po prostu pracować dla mnie?

Peter zaśmiał się i nerwowo przeczesał sterczące we wszystkie strony włosy.

\- Dzięki za propozycję, ale zależy mi na tytule – wyjaśnił, choć propozycja takiej pracy to byłby zaszczyt, zwłaszcza bez skończonych studiów. – Ale zgłoszę się za trzy lata.

\- Lepiej żebyś tak zrobił – zażartował i wstał, spoglądając na zegarek na nadgarstku. – Do zebrania jeszcze godzina, ale może chcesz już stąd wyjść i dołączyć do reszty?

\- Ilu członków drużyny już przyszło? – spytał, szybko przebierając się w resztę kostiumu. Po naradzie wróci do domu z Wadem, więc nie było sensu siedzieć w cywilnych ciuchach, które schował wraz z zapasową maską Deadpoola do plecaka, zarzucając go sobie na ramię.

\- Nie wiem czy słyszałeś huk, ale jeśli tak, to znaczy że Thor już jest – odparł Tony, idąc z nim do wyjścia. – Przyleciał też Vision i bliźniaki Maximoff. Reszta jest od rana. Brakuje tylko T’challi, kogoś od Fantastycznych, Strange’a i Daredevila.

\- A X-Mani?

\- Logan przyjechał jakieś pół godziny temu i siedzi razem z resztą. – Tony zmartwił się nagle. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zniszczyli nic jeszcze z Wadem. Musiałeś go przywozić ze sobą tak wcześnie?

\- Odebrał mnie spod uczelni, co miałem zrobić? – zapytał z pretensją.

\- Powiedzieć mu, że wychodzisz z przyjaciółmi i przyjść samemu?

\- Nie będę mu kłamał.

\- No to trzeba było nie kłamać tylko naprawdę wyjść z przyjaciółmi – stwierdził zdziwiony jego zachowaniem. – Jesteś studentem, powinieneś się bawić gdy tylko masz okazję.

\- Myślałem, że podobała ci się moja praca dzisiaj – zauważył. Stanęli przed windą, Tony nawet nie wcisnął guzika, Friday pewnie już przywołała dźwig. 

\- To nie czyni tego normalnym. – Peter fuknął oburzony. – Już się tak nie złość, chodzi mi po prostu o to, że w twoim wieku normalnym byłoby omijać odpowiedzialności, a skupiać się na zabawie. Ja w twoim wieku ciągle się bawiłem. 

\- Będę się bawił – wyznał i westchnął. – Dzisiaj mam imprezę.

\- Nie wyglądasz jakbyś miał tam iść się bawić – zauważył zmartwiony.

\- Poza tą, którą urządziłeś ty z okazji przyjęcia mnie i Wade’a do Avengers, nie byłem na żadnej imprezie – wyjaśnił zakłopotany i skupił się na zmienianiu ustawień wyrzutni. – Ta w dodatku będzie inna, bo pełna studentów, czyli ludzi, z którymi nie mam za dużo wspólnego.

To był naprawdę fenomen z jego strony. Znać tyle filmów i współczesnej pop kultury, a mimo to nie móc się dogadać z ludźmi w swoim wieku. I przez co? Przez to że nie przepada za imprezami. Był żałosnym człowiekiem. Nic dziwnego, że nikt go nie lubił w liceum.

\- Poza tym – kontynuował, wchodząc jednocześnie do windy wraz ze Starkiem – jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent tamtejszych ludzi będzie mi kompletnie obca. Będę znał tylko trzy osoby na Bóg wie ile.

\- Jesteś Spidermanem, nie mów, że boisz się obcych.

\- Spiderman i ja to dwie zupełnie inne osoby – przyznał niechętnie. – Maska dodaje mi odwagi, bez niej wśród obcych ludzi jestem nieśmiały.

\- Cud że nie zemdlałeś przy pierwszy spotkaniu z Wadem – zaśmiał się Tony.

\- Nadajemy na tych samych falach, pewnie dlatego – uśmiechnął się Peter i popatrzył na Tony’ego, gdy ten położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie martw się, imprezy są proste – zapewnił go. – Dam ci radę, wykorzystaj to, że możesz dużo wypić i pij tyle, by zaimponować gościom.

\- To brzmi… nieodpowiedzialnie.

\- Studia w skrócie – podsumował Stark. – Tak czy inaczej, jak już zaimponujesz tym wszystkim kozakom, co to wpadają pod stół po jednym piwie, wszystko będzie już łatwiejsze. Nim będzie północ, wszyscy będą w sztok pijani albo zajęci obściskiwaniem się po kątach i nikt nie zwróci uwagi na to, że jeden chłopak jest zestresowany.

\- Poważnie?

\- Mógłbyś nawet przejść nago przez tłum i nikt nawet tego nie skomentuje.

\- Jakieś osobiste doświadczenia?

\- Kolega raz tak zrobił – wyjaśnił i uśmiechnął się. Peter zagryzł od środka policzek, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Tak, kolega.

Dojechali na właściwe piętro, jakiekolwiek to było. Nawet nie zwrócił wcześniej uwagi na które jadą, ale na pewno nie byli tam, gdzie odbywały się spotkania. Szybki rzut oka na otoczenie i Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że idą do siłowni. Czyżby tam zebrali się wszyscy w oczekiwaniu na resztę zwołanych gości?

\- Także nie przejmuj się – kontynuował Tony – Imprezy to świetny sposób na pozbycie się stresu. Jeszcze podziękujesz temu, kto cię zaprosił.

Stark sięgnął do klamki drzwi, gdy Peter nagle poczuł ostrzeżenie zmysłu i informację o kierunku, z którego nadejdzie zagrożenie.

\- Uważaj! – zawołał i odciągnął miliardera tuż przed tym, jak coś z wielką prędkością przeleciało przez metalowe drzwi, wyrywając je z zawiasów. Obaj popatrzyli zszokowani na Deadpoola, który wyjął sobie nóż z piersi i potrząsnął głową.

\- O, cześć, kochanie! – przywitał się entuzjastycznie. – I Peter. Ah! Panie Stark, ja nie chcę odejść!

Wade odwrócił się na brzuch, gdy został pomimo swoich starań i łapania się futryny, wciągnięty z powrotem do siłowni. Peter i Tony zajrzeli do środka i zobaczyli, jak wciąż leżący na ziemi najemnik kopnął Logana w sam środek twarzy, odrzucając go od siebie, by mógł wstać i pochwycić swoje katany.

\- Co tu się do cholery dzieje?! – zawołał Stark, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Peter miał zapytać o to samo, zamiast tego rozejrzał się po zebranych.

Poza dwoma walczącymi mężczyznami, był tu też Steve, Bucky, Sam, Thor, Rhodey, Scott, Hope, Pietro, Natasha, Clint oraz Bruce. Była też Pepper, która podeszła do Tony’ego.

\- Próbowałam ich powstrzymać, ale Wade nie chciał przestać kłapać dziobem i szturchać Wolverine’a. No i zaczęło się – wyjaśniła rozkładając bezradnie ręce.

\- A reszta nie mogła ich powstrzymać? – zapytał patrząc z pretensją na pozostałych, ale zwrócił na niego uwagę tylko Steve, uśmiechając się niewinnie. – Zaraz. Wy im dopingujecie.

Faktycznie, Peter był w zbyt dużym szoku, by to wcześniej zauważyć, ale teraz jak na dłoni widział, że drużyna otaczała pole walki Wade’a i Logana, ewidentnie dobrze się bawiąc.

\- Ja nawet przyjmuję zakłady – odezwała się Natasha i pokazała kilkaset dolarów zebrane w jakimś worku. – Chcecie się dorzucić?

\- Dorzucić? Zwycięzca płaci mi za zniszczenia! – krzyknął wzburzony Stark i wskazał drzwi. – One same się nie naprawią!

\- Nie tylko to jest zniszczone – zauważyła Hope i pokazała na sprzęt, który zazwyczaj był w nienaruszonym stanie, choć gdy w siłowni ćwiczą ludzie zdolni rozbić betonowe ściany, zniszczenia są nieuniknione. Jak dzisiaj.

Ring do sparingów, od którego zapewne wszystko się zaczęło, był w opłakanym stanie. Liny zostały przecięte, podłoga zapadła się w jednym miejscu, było też mnóstwo krwi. Oberwało się też sztangom i hantlom, które albo też były przecięte, albo zostały rzucone w ściany, w które się wbiły. Przewrócono rowerki stacjonarne czy bieżnie, wszystkie gruszki leżały na podłodze, nawet specjalny worek treningowy dla tych silniejszych jak Steve czy Jennifer, zdolny wytrzymać uderzenia o sile kilkudziesięciu ton, leżał w strzępach.

Wszystkie te zniszczenia łączyły szlaczki z krwi, ciągnące się od jednego do drugiego. Dzięki nim można było poznać przebieg walki, bo im więcej czerwieni było na podłodze, tym później miała miejsce walka w tym miejscu.

Peter odskoczył do tyłu, pociągając Tony’ego ze sobą, gdy Wade i Logan prawie na nich wpadli, wymieniając pomiędzy sobą ciosy pazurami i katanami. Iskry leciały w powietrze, Wolverine warczał, a Deadpool śmiał się jakby to była zabawa, choć mocno krwawił z lewego boku i utykał. Peter zauważył, że ma odcięty spory kawałek łydki.

\- Rozchmurz się, Tony! – zawołał Rhodey, przekrzykując walkę, która nawet na chwilę nie zwolniła. – To tylko niewinny sparing.

\- Niewinny sparing! – powtórzył wściekły Peter.

\- A za szkody zapłacimy! – zapewnił Scott. – Po prostu pobierze się nam za nie z pensji!

\- Nikt wam nie płaci! – przypomniał mu Stark, patrząc jak dwóch eks żołnierzy niszczy mu kolejny sprzęt.

\- Może chcesz też postawić?! – zapytała Natasha. – Postaw na Deadpoola, tylko Steve i Bruce na niego postawili, więc możesz sporo wygrać!

\- Dlaczego zaprosiłem ich tutaj? – westchnął Tony. Pepper poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Ja postawiłem, że obaj umrą. – Peter obrócił gwałtownie głowę w kierunku, z którego nadszedł głos. Wcześniej go nie zauważył, ale teraz widział schowanego za Thorem Lokiego. Czemu on go tu ciągle przyprowadzał, skoro ten wyraźnie nie lubił Ziemi? – Mają spore szanse.

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny, bracie – odezwał się Thor. – Zwycięzca może być tylko jeden.

\- Tak. Ja.

Peter znów skupił się na walczących mężczyznach. Wade stracił jedną katanę, ale zastąpił ją nożem, który jednak szybko został przecięty przez Wolverine’a.

\- Kurwa! – pisnął cienkim głosikiem najemnik i padł na ziemię, gdy Logan wpadł na niego z impetem.

\- Żegnaj, Wilson – powiedział i zamachnął się, by trafić Wade’a w głowę.

Peter poczuł ostrzeżenie zmysłu, co było dziwne, bo przecież Wade nie mógł umrzeć. Najwyraźniej jednak zmysł był powiązany z jego emocjami, bo tak jak jego nie obchodziło, czy najemnik podniesie się nawet po dekapitacji, tak i zmysł miał to gdzieś i rozpoznał sytuację jako zagrożenie.

Zanim zdążył doskoczyć do walczących i uratować swojego głupiego chłopaka, ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Zatrzymało go to, Steve go dotknął. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy podszedł.

\- Daj im się wyżyć – polecił mu spokojnym głosem.

Logan próbował przebić na wylot czaszkę Wade’a, ale temu udało się wyplątać jedną nogę i po zarzuceniu jej na biodro mężczyzny, przewrócił go i teraz to on na nim siedział. Nie wiadomo skąd wyciągnął kolejny nóż i byłby poderżnął Loganowi gardło, gdyby ten nie zrzucił z siebie w ostatniej chwili najemnika, któremu jednak udało się go zranić.

Logan stanął wściekły na nogi i złapał się za krwawiące gardło. Mimo to krew przeciekała mu przez palce.

\- Pożałujesz tego – warknął  i znów ruszył na Deadpoola.

\- Cały czas to powtarzasz – zauważył i zablokował cios mieczem. – To mnie kręci.

\- Oni się zabiją – powiedział przerażony Peter. Nie wiedział kto, ale któryś z mężczyzn skończy martwy, a Avengers tylko się cieszyli.

\- Jakoś to przeżyją – zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu Steve, ale szybko się zreflektował, gdy Peter popatrzył na niego zirytowany. – Muszą się wyładować, zwłaszcza Wade. Jako bohater nie ma ku temu wielu okazji.

\- Czy ja wiem? Wszystkich zatrzymanych przestępców zostawia bez jakiejś kończyny – zauważył Peter. Sam też był dość agresywny w czasie walki. Odnosił wrażenie, że gdyby nie wpływ Deadpoola, to nie łamałby tylu kości, ile łamie.

Logan i Wade nie odpuszczali, choć walka już trochę trwała, ich ataki stały się jeszcze intensywniejsze. Ten pierwszy był szybszy, Peter z łatwością zauważył, że jego chłopak zaczyna mieć problemy, zwłaszcza mając do dyspozycji tylko jeden miecz.

Gdy Wolverine przebił się przez jego obronę, a pazury zmierzały w stronę celu, najemnik teleportował się nagle za plecy mutanta. Wade kopnął go w nie i wytrącił z równowagi, nie tracąc czasu i przebijając mu mieczem ciało na wylot.

\- Haha! – zawołał triumfalnie.

Logan syknął z bólu i odskoczył w bok, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że katana przecięła mu ciało. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie i odwzajemnił atak, Wade zagulgotał, gdy pazury przecięły mu gardło i krew zaczęła z niego wypływać.

Rana zasklepiła się szybko, Deadpool w ogóle jej nie odczuł i wciąż krwawiąc odrobinę, kontynuował walkę. Udało mu się ją skierować w pobliże drugiej katany, którą natychmiast chwycił. Logan próbował wykorzystać sytuację i skoczył na najemnika z zamiarem pocięcia go, ale Wade zablokował cios i kopnął go w piszczel, wywracając tym samym mężczyznę i przybijając mu dłoń do podłogi.

Tak samo jak wcześniej, Wolverine wyciągnął rękę, rozcinając ją jak gdyby nigdy nic i znów zranił łydkę Wade’a, który zachwiał się i przewrócił wprost na leżącego mutanta. Peter skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył pazury Logana wystające z pleców swojego chłopaka. Nie mógł na to patrzeć, tylko dłoń Steve’a, którą ten wciąż trzymał na jego ramieniu sprawiała, że nie rzucił się na pomoc.

\- To nie wygląda jak przyjazny sparing – zauważył coraz bardziej przerażony, zwłaszcza gdy Logan wbił kolejne trzy pazury i przekręcił je. Wade nawet nie pisnął, zaśmiał się tylko.

\- Tak walczą ze sobą nieśmiertelny nadczłowiek i praktycznie nieśmiertelny mutant – wyjaśnił mu Kapitan.

To wciąż było straszne. Było tyle krwi, a nikt poza nim nie wydawał się tym przejmować. Może tylko Bruce był trochę zielony, ale to pewnie przez Hulka, który chętnie dołączyłby do zabawy. Pozostali tylko cieszyli się ze zwycięstwa. Nie był na nich wściekły tylko dlatego, bo wiedział, że w przypadku prawdziwego zagrożenie życia Wade’a walczyliby, by go uratować, choćby sami mieli zginąć. Oni nie patrzyli na niego jak na ukochaną osobę, tylko na przyjaciela, który był znany z tego, że przeżyje wszystko. Peter też go tak znał, ale jako jego chłopak nie mógł się nie przejmować. 

Logan obrócił ich obu i przyszpilił Deadpoola do podłogi, warcząc mu prosto w twarz. Obaj byli cali we krwi, wyglądali jak dwa lwy walczące o dominację.

\- Przegrałeś, Wilson – powiedział mu mutant.

\- Heh – zaśmiał się i przysunął swoją twarz do jego. – _Hit me baby one more time._

Wade błyskawicznie wsadził katany pomiędzy dłonie Wolverina i ciął jego nadgarstki. Pazury schowały się momentalnie, a Logan ryknął z bólu. Zarówno on jak i Peter zapomnieli, że najemnik wciąż ma swoje katany.

Wściekły Logan spróbował zaatakować, znów wysuwając pazury, ale Deadpool teleportował się i ciął mieczami, tym razem jego plecy. Mutant stanął na nogi, odwracając się w jego stronę i od razu dostał z pięści w twarz. Wade nie miał teraz litości, uderzał i ciął gdy tylko mógł, a Wolverine nie nadążał z blokowanie, bo gdy tylko chciał to zrobić, jego przeciwnik teleportował się i kontynuował ataki.

Wśród drużyny podniosła się wrzawa, kilka osób chciało odwołać swój zakład, ale Natasha ich nie słuchała, wpatrzona w walkę. Peter też się gapił, zahipnotyzowany szybkimi i brutalnymi ruchami swojego chłopaka. Przypomniała mu się jego walka z Goblinem, kiedy też był taki agresywny, skupiony na zadawaniu kolejnych ciosów. Choć sytuacja nie była najprzyjemniejsza, poczuł dreszcz podniecenia przebiegający mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. To było pociągające.

Logan wciąż się nie poddawał, choć co chwilę dostawał z pięści lub nogi, obijany coraz bardziej. Jeden po drugim, ciosy padały z przodu i z tyłu, Wade znikał i pojawiał się w chmurach dymu, Wolverine cofał się, próbując odzyskać kontrolę. Ich widownia rozstąpiła się, gdy omal na nią wpadli. Tylko Loki się nie ruszył, przeszli przez niego jak przez iluzję.

\- Czy to tylko ja, czy ciebie też to podnieca, Wolvy? – zapytał nagle Wade i chwycił Logana za głowę, przyciągając ją do swojego kolana, które wyrzucił w górę.

Peter usłyszał potworny trzask, gdy mutantowi został złamany nos, z którego natychmiast siknęła krew.

Wade zadał ostatni cios, poprawił uderzenie w nos, podciął Logana, po czym zakręcił efektownie mieczem i przystawił mu go do gardła, drugi wbijając gdzieś w pobliżu serca. Wolverine szarpnął się ostatni raz nim rozluźnił się, a jego pazury się schowały. 

\- Boom. Nie żyjesz – zauważył Wade i zabrał obie bronie. – Wygrałem! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wygrałem! Chciałbym podziękować wszystkim, dzięki którym to zwycięstwo było możliwe, szczególnie mamie. Chciałbym też podziękować Bogu i Jezusowi.

Większość zebranych na sali Avengers jęknął zawiedziona, świadoma przegrania pieniędzy. Steve od razu popędził podzielić się z Brucem wygraną, podczas gdy reszta piorunowała ich wzrokiem. Tylko Tony tego nie robił, bo załamany chował twarz w dłoniach i kręcił głową. Stojąca obok Pepper trzymała go za dłoń i klepała ją lekko.

\- Niech to – odezwał się poirytowany Loki, nawet nie słuchając podekscytowanego paplania brata, który opowiadał mu jak bardzo podobała mu się walka. – Obaj przeżyli.

Wade wciąż krzyczał, że wygrał, w tym czasie Logan dźwignął się z trudem na nogi. Obaj wyglądali okropnie, ale też już się leczyli, Deadpool trochę szybciej od Wolverine’a.

\- Gratulacje, Wilson, aktualny wynik to dwieście trzydzieści osiem do osiemdziesięciu pięciu – pochwalił go zgryźliwym głosem Logan.

\- Nie martw się, Logan, w końcu dobijesz do setki – odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem i oparł obie katany o ramiona. 

\- Ugh – warknął w odpowiedzi i odszedł na bok, by wylizać rany.

\- Wygrałem, wygrałem, wygrałem - powtarzał i zaczął tańczyć, choć jego noga wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz odpaść. – To mój taniec zwycięstwa.

 - Miałeś szczęście – westchnął Wolverine, siadając na jednej z niewielu rzeczy, które nie uległy zniszczeniu w czasie walki.

\- Nie, miałem motywację – odparł i ruszył w stronę wciąż skonfliktowanego tym wszystkim Petera. Z jednej strony przerażały go te rany, z drugiej widok walczącego Deadpoola to zawsze coś niesamowitego. Nie potrafił się zdecydować, czy być wściekłym, czy cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. Jego chłopak pomógł, po prostu przerywając jego rozważania, gdy uklęknął przed nim na jedno kolano, podając kawałek zakrwawionego podkoszulka Logana. – Najdroższy, powróciłem z wojny i przyniosłem ci to oto trofeum na dowód moich wielkich zwycięstw.

Peter zarumienił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy się na nich patrzą, kiedy Wade uklęknął jak do oświadczyn. Niestety to nie były oświadczyny.

\- Mógłbyś nie przynosić krwi – powiedział pomimo wyschniętego gardła. Odebrał trofeum wojenne, dyskretnie wyrzucając je za siebie. Nie potrzebował kawałka teraz już zakrwawionej szmaty. – Brudzisz podłogę. 

\- Nie nasza, więc kogo to obchodzi? – stwierdził i odwrócił się do reszty drużyny. – Kto chce się zmierzyć następny? Zwycięzca bierze Petera!

Peter uśmiechnął się niezręcznie i pomachał Avengerom, jednocześnie zwracając się do najemnika:

\- Możesz mnie nie prostytuować?

\- Ciii, chcę ich jakoś zachęcić – wyjaśnił, odwracając głowę w jego stronę. – Na końcu i tak jak wygram.

\- Ja chętnie – zaoferowała Hope i ruszyła w stronę najemnika, zrzucając po drodze swoją skórzaną kurtkę. Stanęła przed Wadem w pozycji gotowej do ataku i skinęła na niego palcem. – No chodź.

\- To nie wygląda dobrze – usłyszał Scotta Peter. Musiał się z nim zgodzić.

Na szczęście Wade był na tyle przytomny pomimo niedawnego zwycięstwa, że schował katany i zmierzył się z Wasp bez żadnych broni. To już wyglądało jak normalny sparing, a nie ta walka na śmierć i życie.

Avengers tym razem nie stawiali na niczyje zwycięstwo, ale ochoczo dopingowali albo najemnika, albo Hope, którzy wyglądali jakby pokazywali tylko imitację walki na jakimś kursie. Wasp była niezła, a Deadpool ranny, ale po kilku minutach zwycięzca i tak był znany.

Rany Wade’a zaleczały się z każdą kolejną minutą, nie odczuwał też zmęczenia tak jak Wasp. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż w jej idealnej obronie powstanie luka, która została natychmiast wykorzystana.

\- Niezły jesteś – pochwaliła najemnika Hope, nie żywiąc urazy za przegraną.

Deadpool ukłonił się i znów odwrócił do Avengers.

\- Moja oferta wciąż obowiązuje! – przypomniał i pokazał na zażenowanego Petera.

\- Teraz ja! – zgłosił się Thor. Peter mógł przysiąc, że słyszy, jak Wade przełknął ślinę na widok boga, który podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. – Niech wygra lepszy.

\- Czyli ja – odparł pewny siebie Wade.

Ta walka była nawet krótsza niż ta z Wasp, tylko zwycięzca się zmienił. Najemnik walczył może z trzy minuty bezskutecznie atakując Thora, któremu wystarczył jeden cios, by wbić go w ziemię. Peter skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok. Chciał też zasłonić sobie uszy, ale nie zdążył i usłyszał trzask łamanych kości. Wielu kości. Kości jego chłopaka.

\- Chyba właśnie wygrałem Petera – ucieszył się Thor i zwycięskim krokiem ruszył w jego stronę.

\- Nawet się nie waż go tknąć – zakasłał Wade, bezskutecznie próbując się ruszyć. Peterowi nawet było go trochę żal. Ale tylko trochę, bo mimo wszystko przegrał, co czyniło z niego nagrodę. – Chyba wbiłeś mi nerkę do żołądka, ał. Nie chcesz może mnie zamiast Petera?

\- Do czego to doszło, że muszę sam bronić swojego honoru – westchnął Peter i popatrzył w górę na Thora. Trochę zaczynał się bać, choć bóg uśmiechał się przyjaźnie. – Gdzie się podziali ci mężczyźni?

\- Zginęli, bo woleli się bić z głupich powodów niż normalnie rozwiązywać problemy – odpowiedziała rozbawiona Natasha.

\- Powinniśmy wyjść, czy… - zapytał niezręcznie Sam, gdy Thor wyciągnął rękę w stronę Petera, chcąc dotknąć jego twarzy.

Nie zdążył.

Peter chwycił go za nadgarstek, pozbawił go równowagi kopnięciem w kolano i rzucił nim w stronę Lokiego, który momentalnie popatrzył na niego, jakby chciał go zabić za to, co zrobił jego bratu.

\- Wow – sapnął Bruce.

\- Następny? – spytał, otrzepując dłonie, chcąc ukryć to, jak mu się trzęsą. To był fart, w bezpośredniej walce pewnie by przegrał, Thor był silniejszy od niego, a gdyby wyjął Mjolnira i zaczął ciskać błyskawicami… Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co by się stało.

\- Czy tylko dla mnie to wygląda absurdalnie, gdy on tak robi? – spytał Clint po popisie Petera.

\- Jest taki malutki – przytaknął mu Pietro i zaśmiał się. – Dziwne że nic sobie nie połamał.

\- Obrażasz mi chłopaka – warknął Wade, wyglądając coraz lepiej. Nastawił już sobie nogi, teraz to samo robił z rękoma.

\- Przegrałeś go – odezwał się Bucky, który do tej pory milczał. – Pamiętasz?

\- Zrobiłem sobie tylko krótką drzemkę – wytłumaczył się najemnik.

\- Przegrałeś – powtórzyła słowa Jamesa Pepper.

\- Z kretesem – dodał Tony, a pozostali mu przytaknęli. Poza Lokim, on wyglądał na znudzonego.

\- Dokładnie! – potwierdził Thor, wygrzebując się ze sprzętu, w który został rzucony. Znów podszedł do Petera, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. – Dlatego proponuję pojedynek, byś mógł wygrać swoją wolność.

Peter miał przeczucie, że bóg sobie żartuje, że choć mają pewnie w Asgardzie inne zwyczaje, to niewolnictwo do nich nie należy i tak naprawdę wcale go nie tknie, co tylko potwierdzała reakcja Wade’a na jego słowa, czy raczej brak reakcji. Deadpool w ogóle nie zareagował tylko sprawdzał czy palce mu się prawidłowo zginają. Mimo to Peter nie chciał ryzykować i przytaknął, zgadzając się na walkę. Skoro ten dureń przegrał, to on powalczy o ich dobre imię. Nawet jeśli takich jak on zmieściłoby się w ciele Thora dwóch.

Zaczynał żałować tego przytaknięcia.  

\- A więc postanowione! Jeśli wygram, Peter jest mój – ucieszył się Thor. Teraz Loki wyglądał, jakby chciał zabić brata. – Jeśli Peter wygra, odzyskuje wolność i tym samym pomści śmierć swojego dotychczasowego kochanka.

\- Przestań mówić ludziom, że umarłem!

\- Gotowy, młody pająku? – zapytał Thor.

Peter odrzucił plecak na bok, wziął głęboki wdech, udał, że rozmasowuje sobie nadgarstki i ustawił się w pewnej odległości od boga, zginając już nieznacznie palec środkowy i serdeczny.

\- Gotowi?! – zawołał donośnym głosem Steve. – Walczcie!

\- Użyj hadoukena, skarbie! – krzyknął jeszcze Wade, nim Thor ruszył do ataku.

Peter błyskawicznie wystrzelił sieć w stronę nóg boga, spowalniając jego atak i dodając sobie kolejnych sekund. Jeśli chciał wygrać, musiał umiejętnie korzystać z sieci, bo tylko to dawało mu przewagę.

Wymierzył pierwszy cios, wciąż z poziomu podłogi kopnął Thora w oba piszczele, a siła uderzenie wyrwała go z sieci. Peter szybko zaplanował kolejny ruch, przeskoczył nad swoim przeciwnikiem i nim ten zdążył wstać, znów go unieruchomił, tym razem za wszystkie kończyny.

\- To oszustwo! – krzyknął Thor, bez problemu pozbywając się sieci.

\- Nie, to cwaniactwo – odparł Peter i gdy tylko bóg się uwolnił, wystrzelił kolejne sieci, trafiając go w ręce.

Thor złapał je nieopatrznie, a Peter zręcznie owinął je wokół jego nadgarstków, nim zakręcił się na pięcie i cisnął nim znowu jak najdalej, natychmiast biegnąc zadać kolejny cios. Jego przeciwnik ledwo zdążył się podnieść, a Peter huśtając się na sieci kopnął go jak najmocniej w głowę, znów powalając.

\- Dalej, Spidey! – zawołał ktoś.

Pewniejszy siebie, Peter zmienił sieć na lepką i spróbował to zakończyć już teraz. Zapomniał, że choć ciężki, Thor jest mimo wszystko szybki. Na szczęście był szybszy i miał zmysł. Odskoczył przed atakiem, złapał boga za dłoń i wspiął się na jego rękę, szybko przeskakując mu na ramiona i zakleszczając go pomiędzy swoimi łydkami.

Thor nie dał się zaskoczyć, złapał go za nogi rzucił jak szmacianą lalką. Teraz już wiedział, jak się czują jego przeciwnicy. To nie było miłe uczucie.

Siecią wyhamował upadek i ruszył z powrotem na Thora, znów atakując go przy pomocy wyrzutni. Udało mu się zakleić mu oczy i przykleić znów nogi do podłogi. Szybko do niego doskoczył, trafiając silnym kopnięciem w brzuch. Poczuł się jakby uderzał w ścianę, ale nie zawahał się ani chwili przed następnym ciosem, po czym znów użył sieci.

Pajęczyna trafiła Thora w głowę, Peter prześlizgnął się pomiędzy jego nogami przewrócił go i szybko zawisł nad nim, strzelając siecią gdzie tylko się da. Zmarnował dwa naboje, nim cały Thor był zaklejony i nie mógł nawet kiwnąć palcem.

Ciężko dysząc, Peter puścił sieć nogami i złapał ją ręką, patrząc na bezradnego boga.

\- Chyba wygrałem – stwierdził zadowolony, choć dobrze wiedział, że w walce na poważnie nie miałby szans.

\- Zdecydowanie wygrałeś! – zawołał Deadpool i podbiegł do niego, rozkładając ręce, w które Peter natychmiast skoczył. Nadal był zły za zrobienie z niego nagrody, ale za bardzo chciał się upewnić, że Wade jest cały, by go teraz odtrącać. – To było spektakularne zwycięstwo!

\- Załatwiłeś go sprytem, co znowu nie jest takim wielki wyczynem – stwierdził brat Thora.

\- Loki – warknął Thor, ale dało się słyszeć rozbawienie w jego głosie.  

Pietro pojawił się przy nich z niezwykła prędkością i złapał Petera za rękę, potrząsając nią.

\- To była najlepsza walka, jaką w życiu widziałem.

\- Dzięki – odparł uradowany. Już nawet nie czuł złości na Deadpoola, cieszył się z wygranej.

\- Nic tak nie poprawia humoru jak widok tego chwalipięty na kolanach – zaśmiał się Sam i poklepał Petera po plecach. Reszta też podeszła, gratulując mu wygranej. Tylko Tony dalej załamywał ręce nad zniszczeniami.

\- Mój plan się powiódł! – ucieszył się Wade.

\- Jaki plan? – zapytał Peter.

\- Żebyś mógł się popisać – odpowiedział. – Przegrałem celowo, żebyś po mojej walce z Loganem nie poczuł się gorszy czy coś. 

\- Następnym razem zaproponuj pompki – zasugerował żartem, ale już widział, jak ten pomysł trafia najemnikowi do głowy. 

\- To jest to! – krzyknął, nim Peter zdążył zaprotestować. – Turniej pompek, kto się pisze?! Zwycięzca bierze wszystko!

\- O nie, nie, nie – zakazał natychmiast Tony, podchodząc do niego. – Żadnych pompek, niczego, co mogłoby zdewastować bardziej tę salę.

\- Co złego może się stać przy robieniu pompek? – spytał zdezorientowany Wade.

\- Z tyloma nadludźmi w jednym miejscu nie zdziwię się, jeśli przebijecie się do niższego piętra albo zmienicie orbitę Ziemi.

\- Tylko Chuk Norris potrafi tak zrobić – zauważył ze swojego miejsca Clint.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, że Segata Sanshiro jest lepszy od tego homofonicznego dupka – prychnął zdegustowany najemnik. – Więc żadnych pompek?

\- Żadnych. Siedzisz w jednym miejscu i nie ruszasz się – nakazał mu Stark. Wade tylko się w niego wpatrywał. – Powiedziałem, żebyś usiadł.

Deadpool przekrzywił głowę w bok, to był jedyny ruch z jego strony.

\- Wade, usiądź – poprosił go Peter, widząc poirytowanie Tony’ego.

Wade natychmiast wykonał polecenie i ze skrzyżowanymi nogami po prostu usiadł na podłodze, opierając głowę o udo Petera.

\- Niewiarygodne – załam się Stark. – Jedno słowo, a on je ci z ręki.

\- Siła miłość – odparł z zadowoleniem Peter, klepiąc najemnika po głowie, na co ten zamruczał zadowolony.

\- To przy okazji poproś go, by zaczął sprzątać ten bajzel, który razem z Loganem po sobie zostawili.

\- Co?! – oburzył się, od razu wstając. – Dlaczego tylko ja?!

\- Bo Logana się boję zagonić do takiej pracy – wyjaśnił mu miliarder.

Wade popatrzył na Logana, który uśmiechnął się wrednie, nim schował się za gazetą, którą zaczął czytać.

\- Jego krwi jest tu więcej niż mojej! – upierał się najemnik. – Poza tym niedługo zebranie i tak nie zdążę.

\- Nie ma jeszcze Strange’a ani nikogo od Fantastycznych. Nie mówiąc już o braku Matta. Masz czas.

Deadpool zawarczał wkurzony, ale Tony się go nie zląkł, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Peter był zaraz obok, więc teoretycznie nie miał się czego obawiać.

\- Możecie zacząć od uwolnienia mnie – odezwał się niespodziewanie Thor, który wciąż leżał u ich stóp.

Zgodnie z prośbą, Wade wyjął katanę i zaczął rozcinać sieci, podczas gdy reszta dalej czekała na resztę zaproszonych. Po chwili do najemnik dołączył Logan, mamrocząc coś o zbyt wolnej robocie.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że masz miękkie serce, Loganku – powiedział zachwycony jego towarzystwem najemnik.

Wolverine nagle poderwał się, przystawiając mu pazury do gardła.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie, Wilson, to przez ciebie muszę teraz sprzątać – warknął mu prosto w twarz.

\- Nikt ci nie kazał walczyć – odpyskował mu Wade, uśmiechając się.

To był błąd, Logan wkurzył się jeszcze bardziej, Peter poczuł ostrzeżenie pajęczego zmysłu, ale tym razem Steve go nie powstrzymał przed zareagowaniem, choć siedział zaraz obok niego.

Podleciał do obu mężczyzn na sieci i bez ostrzeżenia kopnął Logana w głowę, odrzucając go kawałek od nich i stając pomiędzy nim, a Deadpoolem. Wszyscy na pewno patrzyli teraz na niego zaskoczeni, ale bał się spuścić Wolverine’a z oczu, by to sprawdzić.

\- Cholera, mocny kop, mały – stwierdził mutant i wypluł krew na podłogę, sprawdzając jednocześnie nos, który do końca się jeszcze nie zaleczył, a teraz znów ucierpiał.

\- Walka się skończyła, więc nawet nie waż się tknąć Wade’a – zagroził mu Peter. W czasie „sparingu” przymknął oko na to, że z jego chłopaka krew się leje i w każdej chwili może zginąć, ale sparing się już skończył, więc nie będzie tolerował żadnego przejawu agresji w stronę Deadpool.

\- Peter, uratowałeś mnie! – zawołał zachwycony Wade i bez ostrzeżenie wskoczył mu w ramiona. – Mój bodyguard!

Peter uśmiechnął się, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, co zrobił i miał wrażenie, jakby najemnik nagle zaczął ważyć z kilkadziesiąt ton.

\- Wade, złaź – poprosił szybko, czując jak ręce mu się trzęsą. 

\- Czemu? Tu jest wygodnie – powiedział i przytulił się do niego, ale gdy poczuł drżenie, od razu zszedł.

\- Uderzyłem Wolverine’a – zaczął panikować. Zrobił krok w stronę Wade’a, omal się nie przewracając. – Uderzyłem jednego z najgroźniejszych mutantów na ziemi. To jak podpisać wyrok śmierci.

Był pewien, że zaraz zacznie się hiperwentylować, gdy nagle Logan się roześmiał. Autentycznie roześmiał, a nie skrzywił, co w jego wykonaniu miało być uśmiechem.

\- Petey, chyba zniszczyłeś ten wszechświat – zmartwił się Wade. – Żaden problem, mnie też się zdarzało, ale mimo wszystko trochę przypał.

Logan przestał się śmiać i podszedł do nich, dalej się jednak uśmiechając.

\- Nie martw się, mały, nic ci nie zrobię – zapewnił go mutant i poklepał przyjaźnie po ramieniu. Przesz te dwie sekundy, kiedy się to odbywało, Peter był przygotowany w każdej chwili poczuć pazury wysuwające mu się tuż przed oczami.

\- Czy ktoś mógłby mnie wreszcie uwolnić? – poprosił Thor, patrząc bezradnie na brata, który nie zwracał nawet na niego uwagi, zbyt zajęty oglądaniem telefonu, który chyba zabrał od siedzącego obok i przerażonego tym faktem Bruce’a.

Tym razem pomógł mu Peter, który nie musiał używać żadnych ostrych przedmiotów i po prostu oderwał sieć w całości jak jakiś plaster. Uradowany Thor stanął na nogi i podszedł do Lokiego, siadając pomiędzy nim, a Brucem. Był wpatrzony w brata jak w obrazek, choć ten piorunował go wzrokiem.

\- No, to wy sprzątajcie – powiedział do Logana i Wade’a Tony – a my sobie zagramy w pokera.

\- Uwielbiam tę grę – ucieszył się Thor. – Możemy zagrać w wersję rozbieraną?

\- Będziecie grali w rozbieranego pokera, a ja nie gram?! – oburzył się Deadpool i popatrzył na Petera. – Przegrywaj, dobrze?

\- Nie – odmówił i wystrzelił sieć, zawisając na niej do góry nogami. – Ja w ogóle nie gram.

Zaczerwienił się, gdy usłyszał jęk zawodu nie tylko swojego chłopaka. Zdziwiony popatrzył na Pietro, który puścił mu oczko. Pepper to zauważyła i natychmiast utemperowała jego zachowanie, klepiąc go mocno w głowę.

\- Ał, za co to?

\- Za narażanie swojego życia – syknęła i skinęła na niczego nieświadomego Deadpoola.

Peter uśmiechnął się, bo wiedział, że jednemu z bliźniąt nic nie groziło. Już nie.

\- Loki, chcesz z nami zagrać? – zapytał brata Thor, a Loki natychmiast wstał.

\- Nie bawią mnie te plebejskie rozrywki dla motłochu – odmówił i jak na nadętego księcia przystało, obrócił się wirując peleryną, którą miał na sobie. Dostojnym krokiem odszedł kawałek i usiadł na uboczu, skąd obserwował jak marudzący cały czas Wade zaczyna mieczem zbierać porozrzucane fragmenty różnych sprzętów czy kawałki drewna.

Nie wszyscy grali, osób było za dużo, więc niektórzy mogli tylko oglądać rozgrywkę. Peter miał najlepszy widok, bo z jakiegoś powodu drużyna zdecydowała, że nadaje się na żyrandol i pod nim postawili stół i krzesła, które przeżyły walkę Logana i Wolverine’a.

\- Będziesz krupierem – powiedział Tony i rzucił mu karty.

\- Ja? – zdziwił się. – Ale ja się na tym nie znam.

\- Nauczysz się – zapewnił go Steve. – Wieczorki pokerowe to u nas norma co jakiś czas.

\- Czemu dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduję? – poskarżył się i zaczął rozdawać karty, gdy wszyscy usiedli. Z góry robiło się to łatwiej niż z poziomu podłogi.

\- Tylko członkowie drużyny grają – wyjaśnił Scott, który załapał się na jednego z graczy. Hope spasowała i siedziała razem z Pepper i Brucem, którzy też nie grali.

\- To prawda – potwierdziła dziewczyna Tony’ego. – Pierwszy raz widzę jak grają.

\- I bardzo dobrze, bo na pewno byś nas skarciła za to jak gramy – odezwał się Stark, sprawdzając swoje karty.

\- A jak gracie? – zainteresowała się bardzo podejrzliwa.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć – zapewnił ją Bruce, a Hope przytaknęła.

\- To jaką wersję gramy? – dopytywał się Thor. – Rozbieranego?

\- Myślałam, że to tylko żart – powiedziała niezadowolona Pepper.

\- Bo tak jest – zapewnił ją Tony i dodał już ciszej do graczy przy stole: - Rozbierany tylko pijaku. Nie ma szans, by namówić na niego Steve’a, gdy jest trzeźwy.

\- Ja zawsze jestem trzeźwy – przypomniał Kapitan.

\- Ah, szkoda, że nie grają w rozbieranego – westchnął smutno Wade, który dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności akurat zaczął sprzątać w pobliżu stołu. – Eh, Logan? Moglibyśmy dołączyć. Jestem ciekawy jakie gatki masz dzisiaj na sobie, te w serduszka czy w liście klonowe.

\- Zamknij się, Wilson, albo ja to zrobię.

\- Proszę bardzo, zamknij się – prychnął. – Myślisz, że mnie to boli?

Logan warknął, a Wade uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy niektórzy z drużyny się zaśmiali. Logan też tylko udawał poirytowanego.

Ciekawie było oglądać grę w pokera w wykonaniu Avengers. Bardzo szybko każdy zaczął traktować każdego jak wroga. Jeśli tak zachowywali się podczas zwykłej gry w karty, nie chciał wiedzieć jak by to wyglądało, gdyby zagrali w Monopoly.

\- Ha! Kareta! – ucieszył się Clint, gdy jako ostatni pokazał jakie ma karty. – Paczcie i płaćcie.

Drużyna grała na prawdziwe pieniądze, które Clint od razu zagarnął do siebie.

\- Oszukujesz – stwierdził poirytowany Sam.

\- Ciekawe jak? Jestem zwykłym człowiekiem.

\- Jesteś pieprzonym robotem, oto kim jesteś, Legolas – stwierdził Tony, wykładając kolejne pieniądze na stół. Reszta zrobiła to samo, choć Thor rzucił jakiś dziwny kryształ. – To niemożliwe, żeby mieć taki dobry wzrok, pewnie widzisz też przez obiekty.

\- Język – przypomniał Steve i uśmiechnął się, gdy wszyscy jęknęli.

\- Jesteś za grzeczny, Kapitanie – powiedział Wade, pucując podłogę mopem, z którym tańczył to muzyki w swojej głowie. – Nie czujesz czasem potrzeby porządnie sobie przekląć?

\- Dawałbym zły przykład dzieciom – wyjaśnił niewzruszony.

\- A chuja tam!

\- Język – powtórzył znowu Kapitan.

\- Jedynym dzieckiem tutaj jestem ja! Ale dla mnie już za późno.

\- Jako lider muszę świecić przykładem. Przykro mi, Wade.

\- No i chuj – rzucił i uciszył Steve’a, nim ten zdążył się odezwać. – Nie trzeba, sam dokończę. Język, Wade. Ależ przepraszam, Kapitanie. Ależ nie ma za co!

\- Jesteś dziwny – stwierdził Pietro i jęknął, gdy zobaczył jakie dostał od Petera karty. 

\- Wow, tego jeszcze nikt mu nie powiedział – zakpił Clint. – Wade, ile razy już to słyszałeś?

\- Czekaj, policzę. Raz, dwa…

\- Peter, co tak milczysz? – spytała Natasha, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Skupiam się, żeby ustawić grę – odparł odwzajemniając jej uśmiech. – Myślicie, że czemu Clint wygrał już trzy razy? 

Avengers roześmiali się, a najgłośniej chyba śmiał się Thor. Nawet Logan się uśmiechnął.

\- Wade, wychowałeś sobie małego oszusta – powiedział Sam. – Wade?

\- Osiemdziesiąt osiem, osiemdziesiąt dziewięć…

\- Jak on tak szybko doszedł prawie do setki? – zdziwił się Bucky.

\- Jeden tysiąc.

\- Nie doszedł, po prostu się pogubił – wyjaśnił im Peter.

\- Właśnie że doszedłem! – uparł się Wade i kontynuował. – Jedna piąta pomnożona przez czterdzieści cztery, stolica Boliwii to Sucre.

\- Pamiętam czasy – zaczął mówić Bucky, ignorując liczenie najemnika i zwracając się do Steve’a – kiedy ganiłeś mnie i chłopaków za hazard w obozie. Już nie taki grzeczny co kiedyś, co, Stevie? 

\- Cicho, staruszku – zaśmiał się Kapitan.

\- Ty też jesteś stary, Steve – przypomniał mu Stark, oglądając kryształ rzucony przez Thora.

\- Bucky jest starszy o parę miesięcy.

\- Tak wielka różnica – przewrócił oczami Sam.

\- Co to w ogóle jest? – zapytał Stark i rzucił kryształ do Rhodey’a, którzy popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem. – Twoją Asgardzką walutę mogę zaakceptować, bo to świetne źródło energii, ale nie to.

Bruce podszedł bliżej, by również obejrzeć kryształ. Był zielony, poprzecinany czerwonymi, jakby pulsującymi energią żyłkami. Nie był większy od kurzego jajka, co prawda nie emanował światłem, ale lśnił, gdy się znalazł w jego promieniu.

\- To prezent urodzinowy – wyjaśnił z dumą Thor. – Loki zrobił go ze zwykłej skały, gdy pierwszy raz nauczył się transmutacji.

\- Co?! – uniósł się Loki i popatrzył wściekły na brata. – Jeśli przegrasz ten kryształ…

\- Bez obaw, bracie, jest bezpieczny – zapewnił, ale Loki mimo to wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę brata rozszarpać za stawianie jego prezentu w grze, w której Thor radził sobie dość kiepsko.

Peter nie chciał wojny ani dalszych zniszczeń, a przede wszystkim nie chciał, by ktoś mu psuł dobrą zabawę z bycia krupierem. Świetnie się spędzało czas z drużyną i nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Thor w swoim przekonaniu o byciu najlepszym to zepsuł.

Z góry łatwo było zobaczyć, jakie wszyscy mieli karty. Nie trudno też było dawać je według uznania, gdy trzymało się je figurami do siebie, by nikt patrząc w górę nie wiedział, jakie karty kto dostaje. Danie więc Thorowi potrzebnych kart było dziecinnie łatwe i nikt nawet nie zauważył.

\- A nie mówiłem, przyjaciele?! – Thor zabrał wygraną, a kryształ od Lokiego ucałował. – Zapomniałem wam wspomnieć, że ten kryształ przynosi szczęście.

\- Jakoś nie było tego widać przy poprzednich partiach – prychnął załamany Scott, Zostało mu niewiele kasy.

\- Jak inaczej to nazwiesz, jak nie szczęściem?

 _Pomocą z góry_ – usłyszał w swojej głowie Peter. Zaskoczony spojrzał na Lokiego, który uśmiechał się do niego przebiegle. Pomachał mu niezręcznie nim zabrał się za rozdawanie kart do kolejnej gry. Jednak nie był tak dyskretny, jak myślał.

\- Czy dla was to też trochę straszne, że Peter tak po prostu wisi sobie nad nami? – zapytał Clint po dostaniu kart.

\- Trochę – zgodził się z nim Sam.

\- Krzyknęłabym, gdybym zobaczyła go takiego po obudzeniu się – stwierdziła Hope.

\- Ej, nie jestem aż taki straszny – zaprotestował Peter, huśtając się nieznacznie w przód i w tył. Wisiał tak jakieś dwadzieścia minut, a dalej nie było mu niedobrze.

\- Jesteś – westchnął Rhodey. – Jak długo możesz tak wisieć? Jaką masz wytrzymałość?

\- Już ją sprawdzałem, w łóżku pada bardzo szybko! – krzyknął Wade, ale nawet nie zdążył się zaśmiać, bo został uciszony siecią.

Peter wlepił wzrok w sufit, by nie patrzeć na roześmiane twarze reszty. Mimo to nie potrafił się nie uśmiechać nawet w tak kompromitującej sytuacji. Uwielbiał tę drużynę, cieszył się, że jest jej częścią i że nawet w takim momencie jak przed ważnym spotkaniem, wszyscy potrafili się bawić.

\- W końcu ktoś go uciszył – ucieszyła się Wdowa, gdy Deadpool bezskutecznie próbował coś powiedzieć.

\- Nigdy nie sprawdzałem, jak długo mogę tak wisieć, ale póki co czuję się świetnie – odpowiedział w końcu na pytanie Rhodey’a Peter.

\- Ja i Loki mamy niezwykłą wytrzymałość – pochwalił się Thor. – Kiedyś zmierzyliśmy się na pompki, które proponował wcześniej Wade. Robiliśmy je przez całe dwa dni, bez przerwy. Loki, potwierdź!

\- Nie – odmówił, bawiąc się sztyletem. 

\- Jest zły, bo ma jedną mniej ode mnie – zaśmiał się, a jego brat spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Mam nadzieję – odezwał się Steve – że macie jeszcze dużo pieniędzy, bo mam pokera.

\- Co? – zapytał z niedowierzeniem Tony i zajrzał Kapitanowi w karty.

\- Gdyby to był ktoś inny, byłbym na dziewięćdziesiąt procent pewny, że oszukujesz – stwierdził Sam, rzucając swoimi kartami.

\- Gdybyś był Scottem, to byłby pewny na sto procent, że oszukujesz – dodał Bucky i zaśmiał się, gdy Lang walnął go pięścią w ramię, omal nie łamiąc sobie palców.

\- Ja nie oszukuję – oburzył się, chuchając na zranione palce.

\- Mam ci przypomnieć ostatnią noc pokerową? – wtrącił się Clint.

\- Byłem pijany, nic nie pamiętam – usprawiedliwiał się.

\- Nie szkodzi, mam nagrane – zapewniła Natasha i sięgnęła po telefon. – Pierwszy raz widziałam mrówki niosące karty do gry.

Scott przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie musiałbym oszukiwać, gdyby Tony grał uczciwie, a nie słuchał podpowiedzi Friday.

\- Wcale tak nie robiłem!

\- Tony, nie kłam – poprosił go Steve. – Zawsze przed grą wkładasz do ucha słuchawkę, żebyś tylko ty słyszał Friday.

\- To na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś zadzwonił w interesach – wyjaśnił miliarder, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- O drugiej w nocy? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Sam.

\- Może się zdarzyć.

\- Może nam jeszcze powiesz, że dzwoniła do ciebie panna Thuseday? – zażartował Pietro i roześmiał się wraz z resztą na widok zgorzkniałej miny Tony’ego. Peter uwielbiał ten zespół.

\- Okej, ja odpadam, skończyła mi się forsa – westchnął Scott. – Bruce, chcesz mnie zastąpić?

\- Mogę ja! – zgłosił się Wade. Resztki sieci dalej znajdowały się wokół jego ust.

\- Sprzątaj! – przypomniał mu Tony, a najemnik warknął i powrócił do pracy.

\- Okej, zagram – zgodził się Banner, zajmując miejsce Scotta. – O ile gramy?

\- A ile możesz postawić? – spytał go Peter, tasując talię.

\- Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu, Banner – stwierdził Thor. – Scott dobrze postąpił i zrezygnował, a Logan nawet się nie zgłosił. Wiedzą, że z moim kamieniem nikt mi nie może zagrozić.

Wade zaśmiał się histerycznie na sugestię, że Logan stchórzył. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego dziwnie.

\- No co? – zapytał zdezorientowany. – To zabawne.

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył Bucky.

\- Steve, poprzyj mnie. – Deadpool popatrzył na niego z nadzieją.

\- Podobno nie mam poczucia humoru.

\- Petey?

\- Mnie w to nie mieszaj, ja rozdaję karty – odparł, nawet nie patrząc na swojego chłopaka. Brał swoje obowiązki na poważnie. Poza tym jednym razem, kiedy pomógł Thorowi. Korciło go, by zrobić to znowu, bo wtedy zacznie stawiać więcej i ktoś się obłowi. Tylko czy chciał, by ktoś więcej zarobił? Może Bruce? Trochę się bał, że jeśli naukowiec się wkurzy, to pojawi się Hulk.

\- Zdrajca – prychnął Wade. – No weźcie, to klasyka gatunku! Coś jest śmieszne, bo nie jest prawdziwe. Na przykład Deadpool jest…

\- Śmieszny?! – zasugerował Clint i roześmiał się, zbijając piątkę z Samem i Pietro.

\- Sam jesteś śmieszny! Chcesz mi to powiedzieć w twarz?!

\- Mogę?!

Oby nie, pomyślał Peter. Nie chciał oglądać kolejnej walki ani być w niej nagrodą.

\- Nie zgrywaj twardziela, Clint! Pamiętaj, że cały czas tu jestem!

\- Całe szczęście, że nie muszę być obok ciebie! – odpyskował mu.

\- Pierdol się! – krzyknął, po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, co powiedział. Szybko spojrzał na Kapitana. – Ups, wybacz, Steve.

\- Wybaczam, bo na pewno zrozumiałeś swój błąd – powiedział Steve z uśmiechem.

\- Ha! – ucieszył się. – I to jest ten rodzaj żartu, o którym mówię. Ktoś mnie rozumie. Może to Steve powinien być moim chłopakiem.

\- Co? – zareagował natychmiast Peter, patrząc na Wade’a zaskoczony.

\- Ah, nagle nie interesują cię już karty, eh? – zapytał wrednie. – Za późno, mam innego. Jeśli Bucky zwolni mi miejsce.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem – zaprzeczył natychmiast Żołnierz.

\- Internet mówi co innego – przekonywał najemnik. – Choć wciąż nie może się zdecydować, jaki ship jest najlepszy, Steve z tobą, czy z Tonym.

\- Co?! – zakrzyknął Tony.

\- Co?! – zawtórowała mu Pepper i popatrzyła na swojego chłopaka groźnie.

\- Pepper, to jakieś bzdury – tłumaczył się Stark, choć pewnie ciężko było wytłumaczyć się komuś, kto miał kiedyś wiele romansów.

\- I nie łamię tu nawet czwartej ściany – kontynuował Wade. Wszyscy Avengers przyglądali się najemnikowi zainteresowani. – Wiecie jak wiele osób łączy nas wszystkich w pary? Ja najwięcej razy przeleciałem Spidermana. Pewnie dlatego, bo ciągle mnie widzą na jego plecach. Zobaczcie sami.

Niektórzy od razu wyjęli telefony, a pozostali – nawet Loki – zaczęli się wokół nich zbierać, sprawdzając czy to co mówił Wade jest prawdą. Peter wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby nią było. Widać takie jest życie celebryty.

\- Wow, jak wy się uchowaliście w świecie tyle czasu? – zdziwił się Deadpool, obserwując jak cała drużyna tłoczy się wokół trzech telefonów.

\- Może nie trzeba było tego wspominać, niech dalej będą niewinni – zasugerował Peter. Nie chciał dostarczać przyjaciołom traumy na całe życie. Jemu sama świadomość istnienia forum oceniającego tyłki superbohaterów dostarczyła niezłej.

\- Niech cierpią! Moja sadystyczna strona się tego domaga. Tak w ogóle, wiedzieliście, że Bruce Willis w _Szóstym Zmyśle_ tak naprawdę jest martwy?!

\- Stary! – oburzył się Pietro, a Wade uśmiechnął się podle. – Miałem oglądać go w ten weekend.

\- Ten film ma pierdyliard lat. – Peter mimo wszystko by mu wybaczył, bo Pietro miał jakieś dwadzieścia dwa lata, mógł nie widzieć wszystkich klasyków, zwłaszcza nie wychowując się od małego w Stanach. – Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że zaskoczeniem dla ciebie będzie, jeśli zdradzę, że Titanic na końcu tonie? Albo Han Solo ginie w walce z swoim wymoczkowatym synusiem?!

\- Stary! – Tym razem to był Sam.

\- Uwielbiam szerzyć zło – powiedział do Petera, a ten pokręcił głową.

\- Jesteś złym człowiekiem – stwierdził Scott, zaglądając do telefonu Hope.

\- Wiem – odparł dumny.

\- To w ogóle fizycznie możliwe? – zastanawiał się Rhodey. Chyba trafili na to, o czym mówił Wade.

\- Ja i Thor? – Bruce zbladł.

\- To byłoby miłe – stwierdził bóg.

\- Ja i Steve?! – krzyknął przerażony Tony. Sprzątający w kącie Logan warknął słysząc ten pisk. 

\- Mówiłem, że trzeba było tego nie mówić – wyszeptał do swojego chłopaka Peter.

\- Ciii, może nikt nie zauważy, że zająłem ich miejsce – zdradził swój przebiegły plan najemnik, podchodząc powoli do stołu, by usiąść na jednym z wolnych krzeseł. 

Niestety plan Wade’a nie wypalił, Bucky, którego chciał podsiąść, od razu się zorientował i wybił mu ten pomysł z głowy, a niedługo po tym reszta wróciła na miejsce, choć Bruce i Sam dalej badali Internet. 

\- Thor wspominał, że wciąż mam wyznawców w Midgardzie – powiedział do biednego Bannera Loki, który wciąż kręcił się w pobliżu.

\- Mogę sprawdzić – zaoferował uprzejmie i zaczął wpisywać hasła do wyszukiwarki, po czym wyniki pokazał Lokiemu.

Braciszek Thora popatrzył zdziwiony na ekran telefonu, co chwilę otwierając i zamykając usta, ale nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Po prostu patrzył wielkimi oczami na to, co pokazał mu Bruce.

\- Chyba zepsuli mi brata – zmartwił się Thor. Resztę wyraźnie bawiło to, że nielubiany przez nich bóg dostał jakąś nauczkę. 

\- Wy, Midgardczycy, jesteście chorzy – stwierdził w końcu Loki, oddając telefon z obrzydzeniem.

\- O tobie i Deadpoolu też jest – powiedział Sam i parsknął śmiechem. – Dlaczego połowa wpisów na tej stronie jest autorstwa niejakiego Spidey’sButtLover1234 i czemu snuje fantazje BDSM?

\- Wade! – krzyknął wściekły, gdy Avengers się śmiali.

\- To tylko hobby! – wytłumaczył się natychmiast Deadpool, gdy Peter spiorunował go wzrokiem. Myślał, że mają ten temat za sobą, ale mógł się spodziewać, że Wade nie odpuści. – Już nie piszę o twoim tyłku, tamten facet i tyłek Tony’ego przegrały.

\- Co proszę? – odezwał się zaskoczony Stark.

\- Nudzi mi się w domu – tłumaczył dalej najemnik. – Co innego mam robić, gdy jesteś na zajęciach?

\- Zacznij budować domki z kart – warknął i niespokojnie tasując pozostałe mu w dłoni karty, odwrócił się do Deadpoola tyłem. Pożałował tego, gdy poczuł jego wzrok na dolnej partii ciała. Mimo to nie obrócił się znowu.

\- Pożałujesz tego pomysłu, gdy zbuduję replikę Minas Tirith w naszym salonie.

Następne dwie partie wygrali Clint i Natasha, ku niezadowoleniu Thora, który znów zdecydował się postawić swój prezent urodzinowy. Pietro spasował, nie miał już czym zgrać, a jego miejsce zajął Wade, w końcu dostając pozwolenie od Tony’ego.

\- Tylko żadnego pomagania – ostrzegł jego i Petera.

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy, by z wami wszystkimi wygrać – stwierdził Deadpool. Strzelił z palców, zatarł ręce i zaczął przyjmować karty następnego rozdania.

Logan nie zamierzał sprzątać sam i porzucił to, by powrócić do swojej gazety. Usiadł o dziwo razem z resztą i od czasu do czasu rozmawiał z Pepper, obok której usiadł.

\- Jak tam wasze pająki, Peter? – zapytał nagle Bruce.

\- Wade przedstawił mi jednego, gdy spałem – poskarżył się. – Nie polecam nikomu obudzić się z ptasznikiem na piersi.

Mógł się spodziewać, że wszystkich to rozbawi. Po tych kilku dniach jego też już to śmieszyło, ale dalej się trochę obawiał, że najemnik powtórzy swój żart któregoś dnia. 

\- Wyobraź sobie moje przerażenie, gdy kiedyś obudziłem się otoczony przez całą chmarę mrówek – odezwał się Scott.

\- Ale nic im nie jest? – dopytywał Bruce. – To wspaniałe stworzenia, szkoda byłoby je stracić.

\- Opiekuję się nimi najlepiej jak potrafię – pochwalił się Deadpool.

\- Nie dałbym ci do opieki nawet Tamagotchi – stwierdziła Natasha.

\- I słusznie, wszystkie zawsze mi ginęły – powiedział żałosnym głosem Wade. – Ale Petra, Gwen, Jessica i Cindy dalej żyją.

\- Jak uroczo, dał im imiona – zakpił Sam.

\- Próbował je nawet wyprowadzać na smyczy, ale gdy Petra dziabnęła go w palec przy zakładaniu szelek, to zrezygnował.

\- To miała być tajemnica! – syknął spanikowany Wade, gdy teraz to on stał się tematem żartu.

 - Wybacz – przeprosił i opuścił się nieco na sieci, by być na wysokości twarzy Wade’a. 

\- Wybaczam – zapewnił. Peter odwzajemnił jego uśmiech schowany pod maską, żałując, że nie może go teraz pocałować. Przypomniał mu się ich pocałunek w podobnej sytuacji, tylko to najemnik był wtedy do góry nogami.

\- Ej, ej, za blisko, zaraz mu podpowiesz – zmartwił się Rhodey.

Peter przewrócił oczami i wrócił wyżej, obserwując dalszą rozgrywkę.

Wkrótce wycofali się Clint i Natasha, a potem także Bruce, a nawet Tony. Krótko po nim spłukani byli też Sam i Rhodey, bo Thor i Wade praktycznie cały czas dzielili się wygranymi. Przy stole została tylko czwórka, bo Steve miał jeszcze kasę z zakładu i pożyczał ją Bucky’emu, by ten miał czym grać.

\- Nie macie jeszcze dość? – zapytała Pepper.

\- Zebranie się niedługo zacznie, a przydałoby się jeszcze was umyć – dołączył do niej Tony. – Zwłaszcza ciebie, Wade, wyglądasz jakbyś uciekł z rzeźni.

\- To mój naturalny kolor – upierał się, choć zostawił już sporo czerwonych śladów krwi na kartach.

\- Zamieniłeś się w kraba? – zapytał Steve, jego głos drżał z wysiłku.

\- Nie przestaniemy, dopóki nie wyłonimy zwycięzcy, czyli mnie – uparł się Thor.

\- Jak dzieci – stwierdziła znowu Pepper, przyglądając się im z dezaprobatą.

\- Jesteśmy bandą napakowanych superbohaterów i bohaterek, musimy mieć jakaś rozrywkę – wyjaśniła jej Natasha.

\- I musimy jakoś podbudować swojego ego, gdy wokół nas tyle potęg – dodał Sam, patrząc sugestywnie na Thora. 

\- Wade, to chyba o tobie – zauważył Peter.

\- Ja nie muszę podbudowywać swojego ego, wiem że jestem zajebisty i mógłbym zabić wszystkich z was – przechwalał się. – Przeczytajcie _Deadpool zabija uniwersum Marvela_ , to zobaczycie. Hashtag: zdecydowanie kanon.

\- Zabiłbyś mnie? – zapytał swojego chłopaka, robiąc smutne oczka.

\- Albo mnie? – dodał Steve.

\- Poślubiłbym Petera. – Peter prawie stracił władzę w rękach, gdy to usłyszał. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył tego, że prawie spadł na stół pod sobą. – Przeleciałbym Thora i zabił Steve’a. Wybacz, Kapitanie.

\- Wybaczam. Chyba. 

\- To jedna z największych pochwał, jakie mogłem usłyszeć – uznał Thor z uśmiechem. – Też bym z tobą spółkował, Wade.

\- Oh, Peter… - zaczął melodyjnym głosem najemnik.

\- Zapomnij – odmówił, ignorując zawiedziony jęk Deadpoola. – Jedyne spółkowanie z Thorem jakie wchodzi w grę, to założenie prawdziwej spółki.

\- Aww, trójkąt jest praktycznie na wyciągniecie ręki – poskarżył się.

\- Raczej czworokąt – prychnął Clint i spojrzał na Lokiego, który przysiadł na zniszczonym ringu i przyglądał im się z pogardą.

Gdy Steve i Bucky też ostatecznie zrezygnowali z gry, Thor i Wade postawili sobie za cel wygrać za wszelką cenę. Ten pierwszy cały czas stawiał kryształ od brata, a drugi namawiał Petera do oszustwa, a gdy ten odmówił, sam kantował, co przełożyło się w końcu na jego wygraną.

\- Niemożliwe! – Thor złapał się za głowę, gdy zadowolony Deadpool chwycił jego cenny kryształ i zaczął go podrzucać w górę.

\- Chyba szczęście się skończyło – zaśmiał się najemnik.

\- Jeszcze jedna gra – zażądał bóg, spoglądając niespokojnie na brata.

\- Nie masz już czego postawić.

Thor poszukał u siebie czegoś, co mógłby postawić, ale nie znalazł nic, przegrał wszystko.

\- Stawiam Mjolnira – zdecydował w końcu i położył młot na stół.

\- Uuu, zawsze chciałem zobaczyć, czy jestem godny – ucieszył się Wade i chwycił za rączkę, bezskutecznie szarpiąc młotem. – No dalej, maleńki, chodź do tatusia.

\- Zapomnij – westchnął Clint. – Nawet Steve nie mógł go podnieść, a to najświętsza osoba, jaką znam.

\- To jakaś ściema – stwierdził i zasiadł z powrotem do stołu, kładąc kryształ obok Mjolnira. – Okej, przyjmuję wyzwanie.

\- Loki! – zawołał Thor, odwracając się do brata, który wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz eksplodować. Ten prezent musiał być naprawdę ważny dla niego. – Podejdź, ty też przyniesiesz mi szczęście, skoro kryształ jest od ciebie.

\- Sam go przegrałeś, sam go odzyskaj.

Thor westchnął, ale nie próbował go namawiać, tylko chwycił za karty, które rozdał już Peter.

\- To będzie ciekawe – usłyszeli szept Sama, który razem z resztą obserwowali ostatnią rozgrywkę.

\- Mjolnir będzie mój – twierdził Wade, szykując się do kolejnego oszustwa.

Peter wiedział, że musi coś zrobić, jeśli nie chce znowu połamanego chłopaka, dlatego bez żalu pomógł Thorowi wygrać po raz kolejny. A przynajmniej starał się, bo Deadpool wyciągał swoje karty nie wiadomo skąd i najwyraźniej nikt tego nie widział.

Nie wiedział już co ma robić, gdy jego problemy przerwało pojawienie się Doktora Strange’a, który przeszedł prze portal i zatrzymał się zdumiony widokiem, jaki zastał na miejscu.

\- Przepraszam, chyba pomyliłem budynki – powiedział, cały czas przyglądając się tej dziwnej scenie.

\- Koniec, goście się schodzą! – ogłosił Tony i klasnął w dłonie, zaraz po tym spoglądając na zegarek. – Dokończycie kiedy indziej.

\- Ej, Doktorku, może pomożesz mi z tymi kartami, eh? – zapytał z nadzieją Deadpool.

\- Nie zajmuję się magią uliczną – odparł oburzony.

\- Zresztą nie ważne, pokazuj co masz! – zażądał Wade, rzucając własne karty na stół. Miał pokera.

\- Mam to samo! – ucieszył się, pokazując dokładnie taki układ kart. Peter mógł bardziej zwracać uwagę na to, jakie karty podbiera sobie najemnik.

Thor chyba nie załapał, że ktoś mu pomagał, a Deadpool pomagał sam sobie. Nikt też nie kwapił się, by mu to powiedzieć, choć pozostali Avengers popatrzyli na Petera, który niewinnie wzruszył ramionami, nim popatrzył na swojego chłopaka by zobaczyć, co teraz zrobi. Jeśli postanowi być dupkiem, zatrzyma kryształ tylko po to, by wkurzyć rodzeństwo.

Na szczęście Wade zachował się jak na dorosłą osobę przystało. Albo po prostu nie chciał zdradzać, że oszukiwał, a nie było mowy, by mógł zwalić winę tylko na Thora i Petera.

\- To co? – zapytał Thor, wstając niespodziewanie i wyciągając dłoń w stronę najemnika. – Remis?

\- Niech ci będzie, oszczędzę ci porażki – odpowiedział niechętnie Wade i oddał wszystko, co wygrał od Thora. Kryształu nawet nie zdążył chwycić, bo Loki użył magii i przyciągnął prezent do siebie, oddając go od razu Thorowi.

\- Całe szczęście, że jest remis – prychnął Loki. – Zachowuje się jak dziecko, gdy przegrywa.

\- Mam ci przypomnieć, bracie, jak ty się zachowujesz? – zapytał z podłym uśmiechem. 

\- Też zachowuje się jak dziecko? – zainteresował się Wade. Peter zszedł z sieci i wylądował obok niego, rozprostowując nogi po prawie godzinie trzymania ich w tej samej pozycji. 

\- Próbuje zabić tego, z kim przegrał – zaśmiał się Thor. – Wiem, bo próbował zabić mnie dziesiątki razy.

\- Zasłużyłeś.

\- Też cię kocham – powiedział bratu, otaczając go ramieniem.

\- Pf.

\- Czyż oni nie są słodcy? – zagruchał Wade. Niemal od razu tuż pod jego nosem znalazł się sztylet, którym Loki zaczął mu grozić.  – Zabierz to zanim wydłubiesz komuś oko – polecił i niewzruszony odsunął od siebie ostrze.

\- Tak, tobie.

\- Bracie, uspokój się. Nie żal ci prowokować tak żałosne stworzenia?

\- Hej! – oburzyli się jednocześnie Wade i Peter.

\- Masz rację – zgodził się z bratem Loki i schował broń. – Ludzie nie zasługują na moją uwagę, a co dopiero mój gniew – stwierdził i odszedł, by nie stać zbyt blisko tych „żałosnych stworzeń”. Peter jak nigdy miał ochotę kopnąć go w dupę za jego zachowanie.

\- Zawsze mu tak mówię i zawsze działa – wyszeptał im Thor. 

\- Jesteście patologiczną rodziną – stwierdził Wade.

\- Ale bardzo się kochamy – zapewnił donośnie Thor, tak by Loki na pewno go słyszał.

\- Mów za siebie – odpowiedział mu brat. 

\- Przynajmniej nie są tak obrzydliwie rozkoszni jak wy dwaj – powiedział Bucky. Drużyna zaczęła się już zbierać do wyjścia. Skoro pojawił się Strange, to pewnie inni zaproszeni też już są.

\- Misiaczku – zwrócił się od razu do Petera Deadpool i złapał go za ręce, całując je w knykcie.

\- Tak, żabko? – zapytał słodkim głosem.

\- Gdzie wiadro?! – zawołał Pietro.

\- Poważnie zastanawiam się nad cofnięciem czasu by wiedzieć, co tu dokładnie się wydarzyło – odezwał się znowu Strange, ruszając wraz z innymi do wyjścia.

\- Nie chcesz tego wiedzieć, wierz mi – doradził mu Wade, nim złapał go za pelerynę. – Dawaj to!

\- Ej!

\- Łii! – Wade skoczył w górę, z peleryną obwiązaną wokół szyi, ale zamiast lecieć, spadł jak kamień na podłogę, podczas gdy peleryna dalej lewitowała w powietrzu. – Ugh. Sprawdźcie moją czarną skrzynkę, coś poszło nie tak. 

\- Tak, przy twoich narodzinach – stwierdził Strange. Peleryna podfrunęła do niego i natychmiast ją założył.

\- Nie słuchaj go, jesteś idealny – powiedział najemnikowi Peter, pomagając mu wstać. 

\- Widzicie? Peter mnie rozumie!

\- On nie jest obiektywny – przypomniał mu Bucky.

\- Jest mądrzejszy od nas wszystkich! – upierał się dalej Deadpool.

\- Od ciebie na pewno – odpowiedział mu Sam.

\- Czemu próbowałem podbić Midgard? – zastanawiał się na głos Loki. Znowu był przy Thorze, ale trzymał dystans. – Dać wam broń i sami się zabijecie. Nawet przyjaciele chcą się zamordować.

\- Loki, przyjaciele się nie mordują – wyjaśnił mu brat, ale Loki tylko prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Właśnie, to robią tylko adoptowani bracia z innego wymiaru – dodał z premedytacją najemnik. 

\- Już raz odebrałem ci głos, mogę to zrobić znowu – zagroził Loki, podchodząc bliżej Wade’a. Był od niego niższy, ale Peter nie miał wątpliwości, że brat Thora mógłby zrobić Deadpoolowi poważną krzywdę.

\- Czy nie nazywasz się przypadkiem Gavin Hood?

W Lokim coś się zagotowało, gdy to usłyszał. Jakby poczuł się urażony tym porównaniem, którego pewnie i tak nie rozumiał, bo nie znał ziemskich reżyserów. 

\- Jak śmiesz mówić do mnie w ten sposób, porównywać do jakiegoś midgardzkiego śmiecia? Jestem Loki, książę Asgardu i…

\- Zrodzona w burzy, Niespalona, tak, tak, tak, znamy to – przerwał mu arogancko Wade i nawet trącił go w nosa. Peter zaczął się na nowo witać z życiem singla. 

Ale Loki nie zareagował. Wziął tylko głęboki wdech, zamknął oczy i dumny zadarł głowę do góry.

\- Bracie?

\- Tak, Loki?

\- Użyj Mjolnira i zniszcz ich wszystkich raz na zawsze. Dla mnie.

Loki popatrzył na brata i… Czy on właśnie zatrzepotał rzęsami? I czy Thor właśnie się rozpromienił? Peter był pewien, że Clint tylko żartował z tym czworokątem.

\- Jest uroczy, kiedy się złości – zachwycał się Thor.

\- Żyjecie tylko dlatego, bo Thor prosił mnie, by was nie unicestwiać – odezwał się znów Loki.

\- Skarbie, mógłbyś nie denerwować potężnych istot, z którymi nie masz żadnych szans? – poprosił najemnika Peter. Było blisko. Gdyby na miejscu Lokiego był ktoś bardziej wybuchowy albo Thora nie było przy nim, mogłoby być po nich.

Ale Wade nie mógł sobie odpuścić.

\- Strasznie dziwnie brzmisz, Thor, coś ci jest? – zapytał niewinnie, obserwując z satysfakcją jak Loki znów się złości.  

Chyba za wcześnie pochwalił go za samokontrolę. Braciszek Thora fuknął jak jakiś kocur i po chwili nawet tak wyglądał. 

\- Ło! Salem! – zakrzyknął Wade i przyklęknął przy kocie, który stał teraz na miejscu Lokiego.

Kot syknął, wbił pazury w nogę Thora i zaczął się po nim wspinać, aż nie znalazł się na jego ramieniu, wściekle machając ogonem. Thor tylko uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

\- Czy to efekt uboczny gniewu? – zainteresował się Peter, wskazując na kota. Lokiego. Jeden pies.

\- Poniekąd. Loki zawsze rozwiązuje swoje problemy albo zmieniając się w zwierzę albo spółkując z problemem. Czasami jedno i drugie. Tak urodził się jego syn Sleipnir, który jest ośmionogim koniem. Wspaniały rumak – wyjaśnił i popatrzył gdzieś za zaskoczonego Petera. – Chyba tylko my tu zostaliśmy, reszta nas opuściła.

Faktycznie, siłownia była pusta. Aż tak długo kłócili się z dwoma bogami, że wszyscy się znudzili i poszli?

\- No to chodźmy do nich, bo zajmą nam najlepsze miejsca! – zmartwił się Wade i pobiegł do wyjścia, ciągnąc Petera za rękę. – Ja chcę to najbliżej ekranu!

Dotarli do sali, gdzie odbywały się spotkania. Byli tam już wszyscy Avengers, w tym ci, których brakowało na siłowni – Wanda, Vision i Jennifer. Ta ostatnia rozmawiała właśnie z Brucem.

\- Walczyli i mnie nie zaprosiliście? Jestem urażona, kuzynku – zaśmiała się. – Następnym razem daj cynk, razem z Hulkiem rozwalimy wszystkich.

\- Zapamiętam – zapewnił, pozwalając Jennifer na uścisk.

\- A oto i dwaj nasi czempioni – zaśmiała się na widok Petera i Wade’a, którzy podeszli bliżej. – Wyglądacie nieźle jak na kogoś, kto wygrał walkę z Wolverinem i Thorem.

\- Logan to był pryszcz – stwierdził najemnik i popatrzył na swój zakrwawiony od stóp do głów kostium.- Strasznie krwawiący, ale pryszcz.

\- A jak tam się walczyło z Thorem? – zapytała Petera. – Miałam przyjemność się z nim mierzyć, to twardy skurczybyk, nawet bez młota.

\- Cieszę się, że jest po naszej stronie – odpowiedział bez zawahania. – Czy to wystarczająca odpowiedź?

Jennifer zaśmiała się i potargała mu włosy.

\- Odpowiedziałabym tak samo.

Nie wątpił. Każdy o zdrowych zmysłach chciałby mieć w swojej drużynie Thora. Był jak najlepszy sportowiec w swojej dyscyplinie, tylko że zamiast ograniczać się do jednej dyscypliny, Thor był pewnie najsilniejszy wszędzie, dokąd się udawał.

\- Nie ma jeszcze T’Challi – zmartwił się Tony, stojący razem ze Stevem i Pepper na uboczu. – Ma pięć minut, żeby przylecieć na czas.

\- Może mu coś wypadło – zasugerował Kapitan. – To w końcu król.

\- Thor też, a przybył bez problemu i to przed czasem.

Peter był pod wrażeniem tego, jak długo Loki z nimi wytrzymał, jeśli był tu już jakiś czas. Nie był wielkim fanem Ziemian, nawet teraz wyglądał, jakby chciał pozabijać wszystkich tu obecnych, a dalej był kotem. Nawet z daleka widział, jak Loki wystawia co chwilę pazury, wpatrując się w Sama, który razem z Rodey’em akurat rozmawiali z Thorem.

Strange w tym czasie zgadał się z Brucem, a Scott z Clintem i Natashą. Wanda, Pietro i Vision zajęli się sobą, a Hope i Jennifer prowadziły zażarte dysputy na jakiś temat. Bucky i Logan siedzieli sami, po przeciwnych stronach wielkiego stołu, który znajdował się w sali.

\- Panie Stark, król T’Challa właśnie wylądował – ogłosiła Friday.

\- Skurczybyk zdążył, miał jeszcze minutę – zaśmiał się Clint.

\- Jeszcze musi tu dotrzeć – zauważył Scott.

To było to, jeden z najważniejszych momentów w jego życiu. Peter nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał T’Challi, w ogóle nigdy nie przebywał w obecności członka rodziny królewskiej. Nie licząc Thora, ale on był kosmitą, a tu chodziło o normalnego człowieka, takiego urodzonego na ziemi i bez mocy.

\- Poznamy króla – powiedział podekscytowany do Wade’a, nie mogąc się już doczekać.

\- Elvis tu jest?! – zapiszczał Deadpool.

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Inny król.

\- Michael Jackson też może być – stwierdził i obaj zaczęli się w oczekiwaniu wpatrywać w drzwi.

Nie minęły nawet trzy minuty od informacji o przybyciu T’Challi, a król pojawił się w sali. Wyglądał jak na króla przystało, dostojnie ubrany, szedł z wysoko uniesioną głową i roztaczał wokół siebie aurę przywództwa. Peter miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje z ekscytacji. Dopóki król nie spojrzał wprost na niego.

Peter nagle przypomniał sobie, że nie ma pojęcia jak się zachowywać w obecności kogoś takiego. Mina mu zrzedła, zamarł i po prostu patrzył, jak pozostali witają się z Czarną Panterą jak ze starym przyjacielem, którym dla nich był. Nawet Logan przyszedł się przywitać.

\- Logan, miło cię widzieć – przywitał się T’Challa i razem z Wolverinem uścisnęli sobie dłonie. – Jak Ororo?

\- Dobrze, powiem jej, że pytałeś – odparł z uśmiechem Logan.

\- Byłbym bardzo rad – wyznał król.

\- Kim jest Ororo? – spytał dyskretnie Deadpoola Peter.

\- Storm, ta o której ci mówiłem – wyjaśnił szeptem najemnik. – Podobno ona i kociak ze sobą kręcą.

\- Czy to nie jest problematyczne, gdy mieszka się tak daleko od siebie?

Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł żyć tak z Wadem. To byłoby trudne, tęsknota byłaby zbyt wielka.

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na TMZ? Nie wchodzę im do łóżka z buciorami – odparł urażony Wade. – O, idzie w naszą stronę.

\- Co? – przeraził się i spojrzał w kierunku T’Challi.

Najwyraźniej król skończył się witać i przyszedł poznać jedynych członków zespołu, których jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał.

\- To ja skoczę po jakieś picie – zaoferował Deadpool i oddalił się.

\- Nie, czekaj. – Próbował go jeszcze zatrzymać, ale nie miał czasu, więc szybko odwrócił się z powrotem do króla i uśmiechnął niezręcznie, mając nadzieję, że T’Challa nie zauważył jak bardzo się denerwuje tym spotkaniem. Chociaż kogo on oszukiwał, na pewno zobaczył. – Um, cześć.

Miał ochotę przyłożyć sobie samemu w twarz. Świetny początek, Parker, pomyślał załamany. Kto normalny mówi do króla cześć?

\- To znaczy… - starał się wytłumaczyć, podczas gdy król cierpliwie czekał przed nim. – Um, okej, nie wiem jak się witać z królem, więc przepraszam za wszelkie obraźliwe słowa czy gesty.

Może jeszcze nie było za późno, by nie skompromitować się za bardzo. Może T’Challa się nie obrazi. Pan T’Challa? Wasza wysokość? Jak on w ogóle powinien się do niego zwracać? Czemu Wade zostawił go w takim momencie?!

\- Nie różni się to niczym od witania z każdym innym człowiekiem, zwłaszcza kolegą z drużyny – zapewnił król i po prostu wyciągnął rękę do przodu. Do pocałowania? Co miał z nią zrobić? – Wybacz, że nie było mnie na twojej i Deadpoola prezentacji, ale miałem ważne interesy w Rosji.

\- Rozumiem, bycie królem i w ogóle – odparł i zdecydował się w końcu na zwykły uścisk dłoni. Gdy T’Challa lekko się ukłonił, zrobił to samo. Czuł się dziwnie, jakby robił coś źle. Może trzeba było uklęknąć na jedno kolano. Albo na oba. Albo paść w ogóle na ziemię.

\- Dobrze jest cię w końcu poznać, Spiderman – mówił dalej król. – Słyszałem wiele o tobie i twoich osiągnięciach. I twoich mocach.

Uf, neutralny temat, dobrze. Z tym sobie poradzi, uwielbiał mówić o swoich mocach.

\- Tak, są całkiem spoko. – Błąd, błąd, zbyt potoczne słownictwo. – To znaczy, są w porządku. Mogę na przykład zrobić tak.

Tak jak podczas gry w pokera, tak i teraz zawisł na sieci nad ziemią, ciesząc się, gdy T’Challa pokiwał z uznaniem głową. 

\- Twoja sława cię wyprzedza, stałeś się sensacją w Wakandzie – poinformował go z uśmiechem. 

\- Ja... serio? – zapytał i puścił sieć, w ostatniej chwili lądując na nogach, a nie na głowie.

Był sławą w Wakandzie? Państwie oddalonym o tysiące kilometrów? Wiedział, że nawet w Europie o nim piszą, ale raczej na zasadzie ciekawostki, a tymczasem w Wakandzie robił furorę?

\- Dzieci cię uwielbiają – wyjaśnił. – Nie tak jak Czarną Panterę, ale jednak.

\- Wow, to… wow. 

Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że stanie się idolem tak wielu ludzi na całym świecie. A był bohaterem ile? Miesiąc? Chyba nikt nie miał tak dobrego startu jak on.

\- Moja siostra poprosiła także, bym zapytał cię o twoje wyrzutnie sieci. Przypomnę, że możesz odmówić, Shuri lubi nowe inspiracje i chętnie stworzyłaby podobną broń. Może zapomni chociaż przez moment o zostaniu Panterą. 

\- To miły komplement, ale tak, zamierzam skorzystać z prawa odmowy – powiedział grzecznie. – Zresztą nie wiem czy dałaby radę odtworzyć sieci, ta wiedza pojawiła się we mnie wraz z ugryzieniem pająka.

\- Przekażę jej to.

\- Joł, Bagheera! – zawołał nagle Wade. Peter miał ochotę zakleić mu usta, by nie obrażał tak T’Challi, ale ten nie wydawał się być w ogóle urażony. – Mogę cię pożyczyć na chwilkę? Widzę że poznałeś już mojego chłopaka. Fajny, eh?

\- Bardzo uprzejmy młodzieniec – stwierdził, co ucieszyło najemnika, który złapał go za ramię i zaczął gdzieś odciągać.

\- Szybko, szybko! – popędził go. – Mam ważną sprawę.

\- Miło było cię poznać, Peter – powiedział jeszcze król, nim Deadpool zabrał go do Logana.

\- Zgadnijcie kto?! – zawołał znajomy głos. Peter odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi i zobaczył Johnny’ego, witającego się z kilkoma osobami, nim zobaczył jego i od razu podszedł bliżej. – Pete, jak się masz?

\- Johnny, hej – przywitał się i uściskał przyjaciela. – Ciebie wysłali jako przedstawiciela waszego zespołu?

\- Kto jak nie ja? – zapytał zadowolony. – Jak się trzymasz? Nadal nie masz dość Deadpoola?

\- Nigdy – odparł i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który strasznie gestykulował w rozmowie z T’Challą, który słuchał tego wszystkiego z uśmiechem. Wyglądali jakby się znali, Peter nie miał pojęcia, że kiedyś już się spotkali.

Wade musiał wyczuć, że się na niego patrzy, bo obrócił głowę i pomachał mu. T’Challa też spojrzał w tym samym kierunku i uśmiechnął się do Petera, nim Deadpool znów go zajął rozmową.

\- Jesteś dziwny – stwierdził Johnny, obejmując go ramieniem i prowadząc wzdłuż stołu.

\- Więc pasujemy do siebie z Wadem idealnie – zauważył Peter, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, by nie popatrzeć na najemnika. Wyglądał uroczo, gdy tak z przejęciem coś opowiadał.

\- Ta, bratnie dusze czy jakoś tak się to nazywa. – Zatrzymali się w rogu sali, a Johnny rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. – Już wszyscy są? Możemy zaczynać?

\- Um, nie, brakuje Daredevila – zorientował się Peter. To było do Matta niepodobne, na okazjonalne, wspólne akcje nigdy wcześniej się nie spóźniał.

\- Może nie trafił – zażartował Storm. – Jest w końcu ślepy.

\- A prowadzi samochód – przypomniał. To nie mogło być legalne, gdyby policja go takiego zauważyła, pewnie miałby kłopoty. Prawnik powinien wiedzieć takie rzeczy. – Jestem pewien, że niedługo się pojawi. Tony!

Stark jakimś cudem go usłyszał, choć rozmawiał ze Strangem i Brucem, więc na pewno gadali o nauce. Gdy Peter skinął na niego dłonią, od razu podszedł do niego i Johnny’ego.

\- Co tam, młody? – zapytał, skinieniem głowy witając się ze Stormem.

\- Nie masz wieści od Matta?

\- Nie, też mnie dziwi, że się spóźnia – wyznał i zerknął na zegarek. – Jak nie przyjdzie za pięć minut, to zaczniemy bez niego.

\- Zapytam jeszcze Wade’a, on ma do niego numer – powiedział i ciągnąc za sobą Johnny’ego, żeby coś sprawdzić, ruszył do swojego chłopaka, który najwyraźniej już skończył rozmawiać, bo złapał T’Challę za dłonie i zaczął je całować w podzięce. Gdy to samo chciał zrobić z Loganem, który cały czas był obecny przy rozmowie, omal nie nabił sobie ust na pazury, które wysunęły się tuż przed tym, jak miał pocałować knykcie mutanta. 

\- Skarbie, właśnie o tobie… - Wade dokończył wypowiedź warknięciem, gdy zobaczył Storma. Peter spodziewał się takiej reakcji. MJ swoją drogą, ale Johnny swoją.

\- Wade, jest sprawa, możesz…

\- Z całej czwórki musieli wysłać akurat ciebie? – przerwał mu najemnik, zwracając się do Johnny’ego, który uśmiechał się chyba tylko po to, by bardziej wkurzyć Wade’a.

\- Reed ma ważną konferencję, Sue wykłada razem z nim, a Ben ma randkę, więc zostałem ja – wyjaśnił, obserwując jak Deadpool coraz bardziej dostaje szału.

\- Nie masz czegoś ważniejszego do roboty? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się, a oczy jego maski zmrużyły się. – Na przykład uczestnictwa we własnym pogrzebie?

\- Zaraz tobie mogę załatwić pogrzeb z kremacją – obiecał groźnie. Peter mógł przysiąc, że w jego oczach czai się ogień. 

Wade też wyglądał na gotowego do ataku, złapał za jedną z katan i zrobił krok w stronę Storma. By zapobiec rozlewowi krwi, Peter natychmiast wcisnął się pomiędzy nich, kładąc im dłonie na piersiach i odsuwając ich od siebie.

\- Wade, tknij Johnny’ego, a wyślę cię na kanapę – zagroził i mówił teraz całkowicie poważnie.

Deadpool fuknął, ale puścił rękojeść miecza i zrobił dwa kroki w tył. Peter zwrócił się do przyjaciela:

\- Johnny, dotknij Wade’a, a cię zabiję.

\- Jego wyślesz na kanapę, a mnie od razu zabijesz? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Wybacz, jesteś moim przyjacielem, a Wade to mój chłopak – wyjaśnił. I niedługo mąż, dodał w myślał. Mam nadzieję. – Poza tym jak sobie wyobrażasz wysłanie cię na kanapę?

\- Ale żeby od razu zabijać? – skarżył się dalej Johnny.

\- Nie że to nie jest coś, na co nie zasługujesz – mruknął Wade, szczerząc się jak głupi, gdy Storm prawie na niego ruszył. Prawie, bo Peter go zatrzymał.

\- Johnny, dość – powtórzył mu. Tych dwóch było dzisiaj wyjątkowo agresywnych. Wade pewnie czuł się pewniej niż kiedykolwiek i dlatego dogryzał Stormowi bez obaw o to, że Peter go przez to rzuci.

Deadpool zachichotał z satysfakcją, ale szybko umilkł, gdy Peter na niego spojrzał.

\- Ty też masz być cicho – powiedział.

\- Ale to niemożliwe! Nie możesz uciszyć najemnika z niewyparzoną gębą! – zaprotestował. – To mój znak rozpoznawczy!

\- Rozmawiaj sobie z kim chcesz tylko nie z Johnnym – poprosił z powagą. To był jedyny sposób, by tych dwóch się nie pozabijało. – Ciebie też to dotyczy, Jonny. Nie mów do niego, nie prowokuj go, to on nie będzie prowokował ciebie.

\- Prowokuje mnie tym, że się gapi – poskarżył się, a Wade mu przytaknął.

\- Ten jeden raz się z nim zgadzam.

\- Mam wam zakleić oczy, żeby było łatwiej? – spytał wzdychając.

\- Jemu zaklej – poradził najemnik. – Zaklej mu też usta. Ludzie strasznie krzyczą, gdy spadają z dużych wysokości.

Peter się poddał. Załamały mu się ręce i odszedł od tych dwóch. Co ma być, to będzie, jeśli mają się nawzajem pozabijać, to trudno. Johnny co prawda nie wróci, ale chociaż Wade’a dalej będzie miał. Będzie na niego wkurzony, ale problem sam się rozwiąże, a on nie będzie musiał dłużej tego znosić.

\- Dobra, słuchajcie! – zawołał Kapitan. – Zajmijcie miejsca, rozpoczynamy naradę, Matt dojdzie…

\- Hehe – skomentował Wade.

\- Dojdzie w trakcie – dokończył Steve.

\- Mogę usiąść u szczytu stołu? – zapytał najemnik.

\- Nie, to moje miejsce.

\- Powinniśmy mieć okrągły stół, wtedy wszyscy byliby równi.

\- Siadaj, Wade – polecił mu Tony. Chyba chciał to już mieć za sobą i zająć się remontowaniem siłowni, która przecież dalej była w ruinie.

Avengers i przedstawiciele innych grup zaczęli zajmować swoje miejsca. Peter zauważył, że jego zespół ma już swoje własne, przypisane. Ciekawiło go, czy sami je sobie wybrali, czy ktoś je za nich wybrał, bo nic mu o tym nie było wiadomo. Pociągnął Wade’a w stronę dwóch wolnych jeszcze foteli i usiadł na jednym, zaskakująco wygodnym. Miał nie siedzieć obok najemnika, ale ponieważ nikt się nie przyczepił, to nie zmienili miejsc.

Przed zajęciem swojego miejsca, Strange zdjął pelerynę, którą zawisła tuż za jego fotelem i po prostu tam była, wyglądając jak jakiś duch.

\- Czy ona musi tak robić? – spytał Pietro, wpatrzony w pelerynę jak w coś niepokojącego. W sumie taka była. To coś chyba żyło, niemożliwe, że było po prostu magiczne.

\- Nie położę jej przecież na podłodze, a oparcie fotela jest za krótkie, by ją tam powiesić – odparł Doktor. – Zresztą ona nawet nie potrafi wisieć, nie lubi tego.

Tak, zdecydowanie żyła.

\- Ja też mam pytanie – odezwał się Tony. – Czy musisz głaskać swojego brata, Thor?

Peter spojrzał w kierunku boga. Loki leżał w kociej postaci na jego kolanach, bardzo zadowolony z siebie i swojego położenia.

\- Co w tym złego? – zdziwił się, nie przestając głaskać Lokiego. Dziwnie to wyglądało, gdy wiedziało się, że pod tą postacią kryje się ktoś o ludzkich kształtach.

\- Ludzie nie głaszczą swoich braci – wytłumaczył mu Clint.

\- Głaszczę kota.

\- Który jest twoim bratem.

\- Tak, ale teraz jest kotem. Gdybyś ty był kotem, też bym cię teraz głaskał.

\- Serio?

\- Koty są urocze.

Peter zaśmiał się cicho, podobnie jak kilka innych osób, choć większość dalej patrzyła się na rodzeństwo z niesmakiem.

\- Pozwól, że wyjaśnię ci to jeszcze raz – zaoferował Clint. – Bracia nie głaszczą siebie nawzajem. W żadnej formie.

\- Nie jest moim prawdziwym bratem, jeśli to ci pomoże to znieść.

\- Nie pomoże.

\- Uspokójcie się – poprosił Steve, nim zwrócił się do Thora. – Może chociaż przyjąć ludzką postać?

\- Loki?

Jeśli kot potrafił westchnąć, to właśnie to zrobił Loki, nim zszedł z kolan brata i przyjął swoją normalną postać.

\- Może być? – spytał i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrócił na kolana Thora, cały czas patrząc się na Clinta.

\- Czemu on w ogóle tu jest? – spytała Natasha.

\- Jako książę Asgardu i moja prawa ręka, Loki ma prawo wiedzieć o zagrożeniu, jakie może mnie dotyczyć w Midgardzie – oświadczył jej Thor. – Zwłaszcza że pod moją nieobecność rządzi Asgardem.

\- Ostatnio nawet i to nie, bo ciągasz mnie na te swoje wycieczki i zostawiasz nasz kraj pod panowaniem… jak ten idiota ma w ogóle na imię?

\- Ten idiota to świetny generał służący w armii Asgardu od stuleci.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, idiota – stwierdził Loki, odwracając się do reszty. – Coś nie tak? Czujecie się niekomfortowo w mojej obecności?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Aż Wade nie podniósł ręki.

\- Ja nie czuję się niekomfortowo – odparł i wzruszył ramionami. – Nie przeszkadzają mi bzykający się bracia. Każdemu jego porno, eh? – zapytał jak gdyby nigdy nic, podczas gdy wszyscy patrzyli na niego surowym wzrokiem. – Co? Każdy o tym wie! Jesteście po prostu zbyt uprzejmi, by się do tego przyznać.

Peter jęknął i oparł głowę o stół, zakrywając ją rękoma. To się nie działo naprawdę.

Steve odchrząknął niezręcznie.

\- No tak, to może zaczniemy – zaproponował, nie kontynuując tematu Lokiego i Thora, który uśmiechnął się do Deadpoola. – Friday, obraz.

IA wyświetliło hologramy przed każdym z obecnych. Wade od razu zaczął machać ręką przez swój, jak małe dziecko.

\- Jak już wszyscy wiecie, Kingpin obrał nas sobie za cel – kontynuował Tony. – I mówiąc nas mam na myśli każdego mutanta, nadczłowieka czy człowieka sprzymierzonego z Avengers. A to jest wszystko to, co o nas wie. Lista niektórych jest naprawdę długa.

Peter rozejrzał się po hologramach osób, które siedziały najbliżej. Logan miał naprawdę dużo danych, ale zauważył, że bardziej dotyczą teraźniejszości niż przeszłości. T’Challa najwyraźniej był zagadką dla ludzi Kingpina, bo wiedzieli tylko tyle, co było o nim napisane na Wikipedii. Johnny miał dużo informacji na swój temat, podobnie Tony, Steve czy Bucky.

O wielu informacjach nie wiedział, na przykład pierwszy raz widział imię i nazwisko ojca bliźniaków. Thor nie miał wymienionych u siebie słabych stron i dano mu jedenasty poziom zagrożenia, jako jedynemu, a Strange poza przeszłością miał wszędzie pytajniki, łącznie z poziomem mocy. Podobnie zresztą jak on. Poza zdjęciem, profil sporządzony na temat Spidermana mógłby robić za wzór. Rzucała się w oczy taka ilość pytajników. Jednak wzrok Petera i tak przyciągała jedna informacja. Nic się nie zmieniło od ostatniego razu, kiedy czytał część tych akt.

**Deadpool (9)**

**Słabość: Peter Parker**

Wciąż go to przerażało. Właśnie dlatego nie chciał ujawnić nigdy swojej tożsamości. Jeśli twoja rodzina też nie należy do superbohaterów, jest praktycznie bezbronna. Dlatego Avengers nie mieli rodzin. Kto z nich wszystkich ją miał? Rhodey? Clint? I to wszyscy. Rodziny pozostałych osób nie żyły, więc nie bali się pokazywać swoich twarzy. Dlatego Wade nie dbał nigdy o swoją tożsamość, bo do tej pory zabrali mu już wszystko, co mogli mu zabrać. Nie miał nic do stracenia. Aż do teraz.

Mieli niesamowite szczęście, że ugryzł go ten pająk. Dzięki temu Deadpool nie martwił się tak bardzo, wiedział że Peter może o siebie zadbać. Bez tego ich związek dalej byłby tajemnicą albo w ogóle by nie istniał, bo Wade nie chciałby go narażać.

\- O niektórych z nas wiadomo dużo, o innych mniej – mówił dalej Steve. – Niektóre informacje to nic wielkiego, mój adres zamieszkania nie jest wielką tajemnicą, podobnie jak Tony’ego. Większość z nas nocuje w wieży, gdy przebywamy w mieście, każdy o tym wie.

\- Niepokoją nas za to słabości. – Znowu zamienili się z Tonym. – Poznanie ich nie powinno się zdarzyć, ale ludzie Kingpina je odkryli. Niektóre były oczywiste, każdy wie o moim związku z Pepper czy związku Wade’a i Petera. Oczywiście są to nasze słabości, zrobiłbym wszystko dla Pepper i nie mam wątpliwości, że Wade zrobiłby wszystko dla Petera.

\- To są te najbardziej niepokojące słabości – westchnął Steve. – Nasze związki z innymi ludźmi. Peter ma szczęście, sam jest nadczłowiekiem, umie się bronić, ale Pepper czy rodzina Clinta nie mają takiego szczęścia. Jennifer do pewnego momentu też była słabym punktem Bruce’a. T’Challa też ma swoją rodzinę, podobnie jak Rhodey. Dla reszty z was, słabym punktem są wszyscy z nas.

\- Tak jak moją jest Wanda? – zapytał Pietro. Razem z siostrą trzymali się za ręce.

\- Dokładnie – przytaknął Steve. – Nie bez powodu moją słabością jest cały nasz zespół. Żadna konkretna osoba, cały zespół. Nie będę więc zdziwiony, jeśli mnie nigdy nie zaatakują pierwszego, a dopiero później, gdy będę zdruzgotany stratą któregokolwiek z was.

\- Tak w skrócie – wtrącił się Tony. – Jesteśmy swoją największą słabością. I już pomijam bliższe związki miedzy nami, jak ten pomiędzy Wadem a Peterem. Każdy z nas będzie, przepraszam Kapitanie za zwrot – Steve uśmiechnął się, wiedząc co się szykuje – wkurwiony, jeśli któreś z nas zostanie zabite czy poważnie zranione. Ja na pewno będę. Jesteśmy dla siebie w wielu aspektach jak rodzina, a niestety rodzina to zawsze słabość.

\- Ale też dzięki naszym bliskim relacjom, możemy lepiej się wspierać i sobie pomagać – zauważył Steve i pstryknął palcami. Hologramy wyświetliły projekt robo tycznego pająka. – To projekt robota, który miałby zabić Petera. Ma znać wszystkie jego słabość, być dostatecznie wytrzymały, by sprostać jego mocom i móc go odnaleźć. Nic takiego jeszcze nie powstało, ale gdyby tak się stało, Peter mógłby zostać bez szans. Gdyby był sam. Ale nie jest. Avenger nigdy nie jest sam, zawsze ma sobą drużynę.

\- Nasz przyjazny pajączek z sąsiedztwa może i nie będzie w stanie pokonać tego robota, ale Iron Man, któryś z X-Manów czy jeszcze ktoś inny już tak. – Teraz Tony pstryknął, pojawiły się informacji o twórcy projektu. – Doktor Spencer Smythe, ukończył robotykę z wyróżnieniem, pobocznie zajmował się też biologią. Co ciekawe, jego specjalnością są pająki.

Peter poruszył się niespokojnie. Takie chyba jego szczęście.

Tony mówił dalej:

\- Pracował trzy lata dla NASA, projektując łaziki i pojazdy przeznaczone do poruszania się na obcych planetach i nie mówię tu tylko o Marsie. Sam odszedł i przez kilka lat tułał się po różnych firmach. Pomiędzy dwa tysiące piętnastym, a siedemnastym, słuch po nim zaginął. Aż do sierpnia tego roku, kiedy jego syn, Alistair wylądował w szpitalu po groźnym wypadku, który doprowadził do paraliżu.

\- Smythe był bez pracy, a potrzebne mu były pieniądze na leki, bez których jego syn odczuwa ciągły ból. Prawdopodobnie tak poznał Kingpina. Z nagrania Petera wynika, że Kingpin obiecał pomoc jego synowi w zamian za zniszczenie Avengers.

\- Gdzie teraz przebywa jego syn? – zapytał T’Challa.

\- Nie wiemy – odpowiedział Tony. – Ojciec wypisał go ze szpitala, potem znowu zniknął, aż znaleźliśmy go pracującego dla Kingpina.

\- Alistair Smythe to też genialny konstruktor robotów – poinformował ich Steve. – Po tym jak jego ojciec wylądował w więzieniu, może zapragnąć zemsty i łatwiej da się przekonać do kontynuowania pracy ojca.

\- Choć to może trochę potrwać – zauważył Stark, a Friday wyświetliła na hologramach projekt robotów, które tak im się ostatnio udzieliły. – Ostatni projekt Spencera to te roboty. Nic specjalnego, słaby metal, słaba sztuczna inteligencja. Kingpin celuje w poziom Ultrona, ale wątpię, że Smythe osiągnąłby ten poziom.

\- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, bo to by oznaczało, że ktoś cię przebił – zauważyła Jennifer. Pomimo ciężkiej atmosfery, każdy z obecnych na spotkaniu się uśmiechnął albo zaśmiał.

\- Chcesz kontynuować za mnie? – spytał ją.

\- Jesteśmy w szkole, czy co? – zapytał Sam.

\- Mów dalej, Tony – zachęcił go Steve.

\- Jak mówiłem, projekty to nic specjalnego, dopiero maszyna do wyeliminowania Spidermana robi wrażenie. Włożył w nią sporo pracy, ale o ile nie zrobił kopii, jego syn nie będzie miał do niej dostępu. Skończyły się też moje zapasy, będą musieli sami kombinować.

\- Zamierzamy obserwować rynek, by zauważyć zwiększoną sprzedaż dużej ilości metalu czy sprzętu elektronicznego – powiedział Kapitan. – Natasha, chcielibyśmy, żebyś razem z Bucykm sprawdziła nielegalne punkty sprzedaży takich rzeczy.

\- Da się zrobić – odparła, a Bucky zasalutował.

Nim Kapitan mógł kontynuować, drzwi sali otworzyły się i pojawił się wreszcie Daredevile. Był w cywilu i wyglądał jakby biegł na samą górę.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale mamy problem – powiedział od razu na wstępie. – Możecie włączyć wiadomości?

\- Friday – odezwał się natychmiast Tony.

\- Włączam wiadomości, panie Stark.

Hologramy pokazały obraz jednej ze stacji telewizyjnej, gdzie tematem numer jeden był Tombstone.

\- Wypuścili go, serio? – zdziwił się Johnny.

W rzeczy samej, ich ulubiony albinos wyszedł z aresztu, bo zabrakło dowodów, by go skazać.

\- Kingpin ma dobrych prawników – wyjaśnił Matt, zajmując ostatnie wolne miejsce. Nawet się nie zapytał, gdzie jest, po prostu do niego podszedł i usiadł. – Sprzedali sędziemu bajeczkę o tym, że Tombstone jest tylko ofiarą, a za wszystkim stoi Hammerhead.

\- I Hammerhead na to pozwolił? – zdziwił się Rhodey. – Nie był wkurzony?

\- Z radością przyznał się do winy. – Matt praktycznie zgrzytał zębami. – Prawie mieliśmy Tombstone’a, próbowałem go zamknąć od lat, a gdy w końcu znalazł się blisko więzienia, jak zwykle się wymigał. Hammerhead pewnie też wyjdzie szybko za dobre sprawowanie.

Siedzący najbliżej niego Bruce poklepał mściciela po ramieniu.

\- Powtórzyć ci, o czym mówiliśmy póki nie dołączyłeś? – spytał Tony, a Daredevil pokręcił głową.

\- Nie trzeba, będę nadążał.

\- Właśnie mieliśmy zdecydować, co robić z całym tym problemem – wyjaśnił mu Steve. – Złapanie Kingpina odpada, nie mamy na niego dowodów. Możemy tylko próbować znaleźć Alistaira Smythe’iego i oczywiście mieć się na baczności.

\- Jak długo ma trwać ten stan gotowości? – spytał Logan. – Chcecie być może przez lata mieć oczy dookoła głowy?

\- To by śmiesznie wyglądało – stwierdził Wade i położył nogi na stole, odchylając się w fotelu.

\- Przypuszczamy, że najbliższy rok będzie kluczowy – powiedział Tony. – Starajcie się nie być sami i mówię to całkowicie poważnie.

\- Rok to długo – zauważyła Hope.

\- Nic na to nie poradzimy – zwrócił się do niej Steve. – Nie wiemy czy i kiedy Smythe zaatakuje, czy nie zmienią planu. Uniewinnienie Tombstone’a może być kluczowe i przyspieszyć atak. Ponieważ roboty mają być personalizowane, ważne jest trzymanie się razem, by członek zespołu uznany za cel nie był bezbronny wobec czegoś, co zna wszystkie jego słabe strony.

\- Dobierzcie się w duety, tercety albo nawet kwartety – polecił im Tony. – Cokolwiek, byle nie przebywać w czasie akcji samotnie.

\- A co z przebywanie w domu? – zapytał Strange. – Ja nie mam z tym problemu, mieszkam w miejscu, gdzie wszystko jest bronią, rzadko kiedy jestem też sam, ale nie wszyscy z was mieszkają z kimś.

\- Możemy tylko zasugerować, by wszyscy zamieszkali w wieży – odpowiedział Kapitan. – Jest tu pokój dla każdego, wieża jest dobrze strzeżona i zawsze będzie w niej ktoś jeszcze z drużyny.

\- To trochę tchórzliwe podejście – zauważył Thor. – Zamiast się kryć, powinniśmy zaatakować sami.

\- Nie mamy w kogo – wytłumaczył mu Tony. – Jeśli zaatakujemy Kingpina, uznają nas za zbrodniarzy atakujących niewinnych obywateli.

\- Nawet gdybyśmy go zmusili do przyznania się – wtrącił się Matt – sąd uznałby to właśnie za to. Za wymuszenie, za przyznanie się do winy za coś, czego się nie zrobiło.

\- To nie jest typowa wojna, Thor – dorzucił kolejne wyjaśnienia Thor. – Ani zwykła, ani domowa, to nawet nie jest otwarty konflikt tylko okazjonalne ataki przeprowadzane na nas. Dwa pierwsze już się odbyły, czekamy na trzeci, ale nie wiemy nic o przeciwniku. Nie wiemy kiedy zaatakuje, kogo, z jaką siłą. Nie wiemy nic, dlatego tak ważne jest, by się po prostu pilnować. Nie ma innego wyjścia.

\- Nadal uważam, że najlepszym wyjściem byłby atak – stwierdził uparcie i popatrzył na Lokiego. – Albo podstęp.

\- Czyli? – zachęcił go Steve.

\- Wejście do siedziby Kingpina i zdobycie dowodu jego winy?

\- Próbowałem tego setki razy – westchnął Matt. – Jest pilnowany dwadzieścia cztery na dobę, jego publiczne wystąpienia są dokładnie reżyserowane, praktycznie nie wychodzi ze swojej twierdzy.

\- Loki mógłby się tam dostać zmieniając postać – zaoferował. – Zmieniłby się w kogoś, komu Kingpin ufa i nagrał go. Nie jest też Avengerem, więc nie zniszczyłby swojej reputacji, gdyby coś nie wyszło.

\- To nie taki zły pomysł – stwierdził Tony. – Loki nareszcie się na coś przyda.

Brat Thora spiorunował go wzrokiem, gdy to usłyszał.

\- Jest tylko jeden problem – zauważyła Natasha. – Loki musiałby idealnie naśladować bliską Kingpinowi osobę. Zmiana wyglądu to połowa sukcesu, a nawet nie wiemy kto jest w stanie zbliżyć się do Kingpina.

\- To ją poznamy. A wtedy Loki zrobi resztę.

\- Jeśli Loki się zgodzi – zdecydował Steve po krótkiej wymianie spojrzeń z Tonym.

Wszyscy popatrzyli wyczekująco na Lokiego, który zmarszczył brwi z powodu całej tej uwagi.

\- Tak jakby mi się chciało was ratować – odparł z pogardą. – Wielcy Avengers, nie potrafią sami o siebie zadbać.

\- Loki – upomniało Thor.

\- Zrobię to tylko dlatego, bo oczekuję bezgranicznego uwielbienia za coś takiego – stwierdził. Peter i nie tylko on, przewrócił oczami.

\- Zanim jednak wcielimy ten plan w życie – odezwał się znów Kapitan – naprawdę radzę uważać na to, co się wokół was dzieje i zachować jak największe środki ostrożności. Logan, w plikach Smythe’iego były plany Sentineli.

Wolverine warknął na wspomnienie robotów, które miały tępić mutantów.

\- Nie sądzę, by Kingpin chciał najpierw ruszyć na was, ale poinformuj X-Manów i innych zaprzyjaźnionych mutantów o tym, co może im grozić.

\- Da się zrobić.

\- Johnny, ty i reszta też musicie uważać. Byłeś bezpośrednio zamieszany w aresztowanie Spencera, jego syn może sobie ciebie i twoich bliskich obrać za cel.

\- Damy sobie radę, Kapitanie – zapewnił.

\- No i Wade i Peter. Um, Wade, czy ty śpisz?

Peter popatrzył na swojego chłopaka, który dalej miał nogi na stole, ale zamiast patrzeć przed siebie, głowę miał odchyloną, a usta szeroko otwarte pod maską.

Nie powinien tego robić, ale kopnął lekko fotel, a ten przesunął się, budząc tym samym najemnika.

\- Nie, tylko nie krowy! – krzyknął podrywając się i rozejrzał się po twarzach wszystkich. – Czemu tak się na mnie patrzycie? 

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdyby ktoś inny zasnął na tak ważnym spotkaniu, to leciałby teraz przez okno? – zapytał Steve. Peter miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, wstydził się w imieniu Deadpoola.

\- Wiem – odparł nonszalancko, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. – Dlatego nie bałem się zasnąć.

Kącik ust Steve’a drgnął, gdy prawie się uśmiechnął. Biedaczek, z takim sentymentem do Deadpoola nie zajdzie daleko. Gdy już przestajesz go opieprzać, robi się niebezpiecznie, a Wade wiedział, jak to wykorzystywać. Peter wiedział z własnego doświadczenia.  

\- Czy aż tak cię nudzę?

\- Głos masz anielski, ale tematyka mnie nudzi – przyznał bez wstydu. – Ale kontynuuj.

\- Dziękuję za pozwolenie.

\- Dla ciebie zawsze.

Tym razem Steve nie mógł już powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, niektórzy są bardziej narażeni od innych. Wy chyba najbardziej, bo to wy zniszczyliście plany Kingpina. Peter musi się pilnować szczególnie jako cywil.

\- Zawsze jestem ostrożny – zapewnił, a Kapitan przytaknął.

\- Wasza wysokość, a co z tobą? – zapytał króla. – Będziesz bezpieczny w Wakandzie?

\- Jeśli Kingpin spróbuje do nas przyjść, pokażę mu osobiście czym jest gniew Czarnej Pantery.

\- To było takie pompatyczne! – zawołał Wade. – Podobało mi się!

Jak na spotkanie, na które ściągnięto tyle osób z różnych stron świata, trwało bardzo krótko. Tony i Steve omówili jeszcze potencjalny plan wymyślony przez Thora, poradzili, by trzymać się na uboczu i zdradzać o sobie jak najmniej, by ludzie od Kingpina nie mogli zbierać dalszych informacji o wszystkich.

Krótko po tym wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić.

\- Musimy się niedługo spotkać w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach – stwierdziła Jennifer. – Jakaś imprezka jest w planie, Tony?

\- Może niedługo – odparł.

Nawet nie wiedział, jak bliski jest prawdy. Jeśli plan Petera się powiedzie, niedługo będą oblewać zaręczyny jego i Wade’a. Miał nadzieję, że Tony zgodzi się to zorganizować, bo u nich w mieszkaniu nie byłoby jak, ale klubu nie chciał wynajmować, wolał bezpieczną wieżę. Na coś takiego muszą się znów zjechać wszyscy Avengers.

\- No to teraz musimy ciebie wylaszczyć na imprezę – powiedział Wade, gdy też szykowali się do wyjścia. Tony jak na gospodarza przystało żegnał wszystkich.

\- Pamiętaj, co ci mówiłem, Peter – przypomniał Stark. – Nie bój się imprezy, to nic strasznego.

\- Impreza, jaka impreza? – zapytał Johnny, który jeszcze nie wyszedł. Wade jęknął sfrustrowany jego pojawieniem.

\- Możesz wpaść, jak masz czas. Dzisiaj, o dziewiątej.

\- Szlag by to, dzisiaj mam randkę.

\- Odwołaj, laska i tak pewnie idzie na nią z litości – stwierdził Deadpool.

\- Zazdrościsz mi po prostu.

\- Czego? Mam już wszystko, czego potrzebuję – pochwalił się, obejmując Petera. – To raczej ty mi zazdrościsz.

\- Co mówiłem o odzywaniu się do siebie? – westchnął Peter.

\- Wybacz.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Szkoda, że cię nie będzie, Johnny, moja przyjaciółka na to liczyła – powiedział chłopakowi.

\- Samotna? – zapytał z wielkim zainteresowaniem.

\- Tak mówi, ale na bank ma kogoś.

\- Mam pecha – wzruszył ramionami Johnny. – Innym razem do niej wpadnę, możesz jej to przekazać.

\- Ucieszy się.

\- Dobra, spadajcie wreszcie, bo nie chce mi się już tu stać – popędził ich Tony.

Storm natychmiast się ulotnił. Peter też chciał wyjść, ale Wade został z tyłu.

\- Wybacz za siłownię – powiedział nieśmiało.

\- Wow, Logan mnie nie przeprosił, jestem zaskoczony – wyznał szczerze Tony i uśmiechnął się. – Nie przejmuj się, wezwę ekipę, która zawsze sprząta miejsca, gdzie walczymy. Mają świetny sposób na usuwanie krwi.

\- Naprawdę? Daj mi ich numer, zawsze mam z tym problemy.

Peter przewrócił oczami i wystrzelił sieć, którą odciągnął najemnika od Starka, nim ten zdążył mu podyktować numer.

\- Ścigamy się do domu? – zaproponował najemnikowi. – Ja na sieci, ty na motocyklu.

\- To bardzo niesprawiedliwy wyścig – zauważył Wade i poprawił mu maskę, gdy Peter ją sobie założył.

\- Będę się poruszać tylko ulicami jak ty. I będę reagować na światła – obiecał z ręką na sercu.

\- To wciąż nie fair – upierał się. – Zróbmy tak!

\- Tak!

Ruszyli w drogę powrotną do domu. Nie było trudno gonić Deadpoola, dostosował się do jego tempa, które było niesamowite jak na ograniczenia, jakie stawiała przed nim ulica. Ciągle ktoś mu zajeżdżał drogę, musiał wymijać wężyk samochodów czy tłum ludzi, gdy nie czekał na światła jak powinien. Spieszyło mu się, choć do imprezy mieli jeszcze trochę czasu. Może był głodny. Peter na pewno był, więc nie przeszkadzało mu to tempo.

Dotarli do ich budynku w tym samym czasie. Peter powinien był zwolnić kilka ulic wcześniej i się przebrać, ale tak mu się fajnie huśtało, że nie chciał przerywać.

Wylądował na samym szczycie budynku i opuścił się na sieci do Wade’a, który parkował Deadharleya na jego miejscu. Gdy najemnik się odwrócił, Peter był tuż przed nim.

\- Wow! – krzyknął i złapał się za serce. – Mogłem umrzeć!

Peter zaśmiał się.

\- Nie mogłeś – odparł, nie schodząc z miejsca. Czekał na ruch najemnika, blokując mu wejście do budynku.

\- Czy to jakaś aluzja? – zapytał, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Był tak blisko, że Peter czuł jego oddech przenikający przez maskę. – Bo wiedz, że jestem słaby w te klocki, nie zrozumiem aluzji nawet gdyby walnęła mnie w twarz i przejechała po mnie autobusem.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział mu, uśmiechając się pod maską. – A na co ci wygląda?

\- Pani Robinson, próbuje mnie pani uwieść – odparł Wade. – Prawda?

Peter odpowiedział mu, unosząc jego maskę nad nos, to samo robiąc ze swoją.

\- O-M-G, moje marzenie właśnie się…

Nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, uciszył go pocałunkiem, który Deadpool z radością odwzajemnił, trzymając go za policzki. Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy jak bardzo potrzebował takiego momentu. Gdy to Wade zwisał do góry nogami, nie odczuł tego tak jak teraz. Kto by pomyślał, że taka pozycja czyni lepszym nie tylko myślenie.

Pozwolił Wade’owi na prowadzenie pocałunku, skupiając się tylko na tym, by nie puścić sieci, a był tego bliski, gdy co i raz dostawał przyjemnych dreszczy, a mięśnie wręcz same wiotczały.

Usta najemnika jak zwykle były suche i nieco popękane, czuł też krew na języku i na wargach, a mimo to i tak jak zwykle przyjemnie się go całowało. Nie miał jego ust dość nawet gdy minęła minuta, a oni nie ruszyli się na krok, po prostu smakując siebie nawzajem.

Westchnął, gdy Wade pogładził jego policzki palcami. Jego własne palce świerzbiło, by odwdzięczyć się dotykiem, ale nie puścił sieci, zamiast tego chwytając ją mocniej, gdy Deadpool pogłębił w końcu pocałunek, a Peter znowu zadrżał. Choć nie stał, to i tak kolana odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Na szczęście nie wywołało to żadnych nieprzyjemnych skutków i mógł dalej spokojnie się całować, aż nie zabrakło im tchu i do reszty nie wiedział już, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół.

On zaczął, ale Wade skończył, ociągając się jak tylko to było możliwe. Peter był rozczarowany, gdy rozkosz zaczęła opuszczać jego ciało, które zamiast niej znów zaczęło odczuwać chłód pogody. Mimo to uśmiechał się i od razu po otworzeniu oczu zauważył, że najemnik także się uśmiechał.

\- To było… fajne – stwierdził najemnik, zasłaniając maską swoje zarumienione policzki.

\- Trzasnę cię za to fajne – zagroził i obrócił się, po czym wylądował na nogach.

Nie udało mu się zastraszyć Deadpoola, ale ciężko kogoś nastraszyć mając na ustach uśmiech, który nie chciał zejść, nawet gdy znaleźli się już w mieszkaniu i zaczęli się przebierać, by wziąć prysznic.

Wade od razu wyrzucił posiekany przez Logana i zakrwawiony strój do śmieci, mimo to i tak wyglądał, jakby wciąż miał go na sobie. Wiedział wcześniej, że miał krew na twarzy, ciężko jej nie mieć, gdy zaczynasz się nią dławić po poderżnięciu gardła, ale najemnik był dosłownie cały czerwony od stóp do głów. Nie krwawił już od dawna, ale krew zatchnęła na nim i wyglądał teraz jak ktoś wyjęty żywcem z horroru.

\- Do twarzy mi w czerwony, eh? – zapytał pokazując się z każdej strony.

Peter parsknął pomimo makabrycznego obrazu, jakie miał przed oczami.

\- Właź pod prysznic, trzeba cię wymyć – polecił mu.

\- Ale po co? – jęknął, mimo to idąc za Peterem. – Zaoszczędzę fortunę na strojach, jeśli po prostu zacznę się malować krwią każdego dnia.

\- Nie chcę umawiać się z tytanem, no już, do środka – popędził go.

\- Taki mały, a tak się rządzi.

\- Jestem prawie tak wysoki jak ty – oburzył się i wepchnął najemnika do łazienki.

\- I jaki delikatny.

Peter prychnął i wszedł za swoim chłopakiem pod prysznic. Różowa woda spływała do odpływu dobre pół godziny, nim w końcu najemnik był umyty. Miał krew nawet za uszami i pomiędzy palcami stóp, jak on to w ogóle zrobił? Samo wyszorowanie pleców trwało jakieś dziesięć minut i na koniec Peter sam wyglądał, jakby popełnił jakieś morderstwo. Nawet po kąpieli wciąż miał pod paznokciami krew, ale nie miał już ochoty się z nią męczyć.

\- Następnym razem walczcie z Loganem bez użycia ostrych przedmiotów – poradził Peter, gdy obaj się ubierali.

\- Ale wtedy nie jest zabawnie – poskarżył się Wade. – I tak nie skończyło się tak źle.

\- To można skończyć gorzej? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Kiedyś jak porządnie Logana wkurzyłem, to mnie rozszarpał. Dosłownie. Składałem się do kupy przez jakieś półtora dnia.

\- Kolejny powód, żebyście nie walczyli na miecze i pazury. Jeszcze kiedyś go zabijesz.

\- Logana nie da się tak łatwo zabić, skarbie – zapewnił go. – Może i mam lepszą zdolność regeneracji od niego, ale Logan to też kawał twardego skurczybyka. Ten futrzak przeżyje nawet karaluchy, zobaczysz.

\- Mimo to, walczcie mniej brutalnie – poprosił patrząc na Deadpoola. – Nie lubię, gdy tak obrywasz.

\- Aww, spokojnie. – Wade podszedł do niego i przytulił go. – Nie byłbym taki nierozważny, gdybym wiedział, że może mi się stać permanentna krzywda.

\- Kiedyś może.

Tego się chyba najbardziej obawiał. Że zdolności Deadpoola przestaną któregoś dnia działać, a on się nawet nie zorientuje aż do momentu, kiedy będzie za późno.

\- To tak jakby niemożliwe – odparł całując go w czubek głowy. – Jestem jak feniks, zawsze się podniosę.

Peter miał nadzieję, że się nie myli.

\- Dosyć tego grobowego nastroju, zjedzmy coś – postanowił. – Regeneracja tylu kości i ran wzmaga apetyt, a na spotkaniu nic nie podali. Świnie.

Uśmiechając się poszedł za najemnikiem do kuchni, gdzie razem przygotowali jakiś szybki obiad i zjedli w towarzystwie Jacka. Ponieważ Peter wciąż miał trochę czasu do imprezy, postanowił poczytać u siebie, ale gdy tylko to zasugerował, Wade go zatrzymał.

\- Pomóż mi nakarmić dziewczynki – poprosił.

Nie mając innego wyjścia poszli do pająków, dając każdemu po świerszczu. Petra dostała dwa bo:

\- Dla mojej ulubienicy zawsze dodatkowa porcja – wyjaśnił najemnik, wpatrzony w to jak ptasznik zajmuje się martwym owadem. Cindy już nawet owinęła swojego w sieć, a Jessica schowała gdzieś swój obiad.

\- To teraz mogę już poczytać? – zapytał i bez czekania na odpowiedź ruszył w stronę gabinetu.

Zdążył zrobić tylko jeden krok, nim Deadpool znów go zatrzymał.

\- Poczytać? Zaraz masz imprezę, a ty chcesz czytać? – zapytał zniesmaczony.

\- Jeszcze prawie trzy godziny – zauważył, nie rozumiejąc po co ta panika.

\- I co, myślisz, że wyszykujesz się w piętnaście minut, eh?

\- No… Tak.

Szedł na studencką imprezę, nie na jakiś ślub, nie musiał wyglądać jak milion dolarów.

\- Błąd! – Wade wziął go niespodziewanie na ręce i zaczął nieść do sypialni. – Zaraz cię wyszykujemy, nic się nie martw.

\- Wygląda raczej, jakbyś chciał mnie przelecieć – zauważył. Zazwyczaj tak kończyła się podróż na rękach najemnika do sypialni.

\- Fryzurę miał byś po tym załatwioną. Zawsze ładnie ci się włosy układają po seksie – zauważył i upuścił go na łóżko, samemu podchodząc do szafy i wyrzucając z niej wszystkie ubrania Petera. – Do niczego. Nie nadaje się. Tego to nawet najgorszemu wrogowi bym nie dał do założenia.

\- Jak będziesz taki wybredny, to się jeszcze spóźnię – stwierdził z przekąsem Peter i oparł brodę na dłoni.

\- Sam mówiłeś, że masz prawie trzy godziny – przypomniał, odwracając się tylko po to, by się do niego uśmiechnąć, nim wrócił do robienia bałaganu. – Znajdziemy coś dobrego, czym zwalisz wszystkich z nóg.

\- Taran?

\- Ha! Podoba mi się twój tok rozumowania.

Peter westchnął i pokręcił głową. Wiedział, że Wade ma rację, prędzej czy później natknie się na coś, co uzna za warte noszenia, bo miał kilka takich ciuchów. Tylko po co?

\- Nie mogę po prostu założyć pierwszych lepszych jeansów i jakiejś koszulki? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Czy chcesz przynieść wstyd Mary Jane? – zapytał z powagą, oglądając jeden z t-shirtów.

\- Jaki znowu wstyd?

\- To śliczna dziewczyna – przypomniał mu. – Na pewno ma równie ślicznych znajomych. Nie możesz wyglądać przy nich jak ktoś z odzysku.

\- O mój Boże, masz rację – zmartwił się. Całkiem zapomniał, że nie idzie na spotkanie tylko z MJ, idzie na imprezę, gdzie będzie pełno jej znajomych. Zdanie o nim samym miał gdzieś. Przynajmniej w większości przypadków, ale nie chciał, by ktoś śmiał się z przyjaciółki, bo zaprosiła do siebie gościa, który przyszedł jak na spotkanie klubu geeka.

\- Musisz częściej mnie słuchać, dobrze na tym wyjdziesz – zauważył Wade, zadowolony z tego, że udało mu się go przekonać.

\- Nie przeginaj – ostrzegł i podszedł do niego. – To co proponujesz? Trochę sobie kupiłem fajnych ciuchów, ale nie tak dużo. Zresztą nie znam się na modzie.

\- Nic się nie bój, Deadpool ci pomoże – zapewnił i puścił mu oczko. – Wystarczy, że powiem bibbity bobbity boo i będziesz gotowy!

\- Nic się nie stało – zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Nie zawsze działa – wyjaśnił mu Wade.

\- Jesteś najgorszą wróżką chrzestną na świecie.

\- Spróbuj być lepszą – stwierdził i prychnął oburzony. – Komu potrzebna magia, mam jeszcze ręce. Przynajmniej przez większość czasu.

Zaczęło się wielkie przebieranie. W ciągu dziesięciu minut Peter zmienił ubranie tak często, że po tym czasie wolał pójść w samej bieliźnie, byle tylko nic znowu na siebie nie zakładać. Ale Wade był innego zdania. Dalej nie był zadowolony i ciągle coś zmieniał. Jak nie podobały mu się dobrane ubrania, to wracał do nich po kilku kolejnych próbach, żeby sprawdzić, czy bez okularów będzie się całość prezentowała lepiej. Był na fali, ewidentnie go to wciągnęło.

\- Zaczynam wątpić, że się na tym znasz – wyznał Peter, zakładając po raz piąty tę samą koszulkę, ale do innych spodni.

\- Nie moja wina, że we wszystkim wyglądasz świetnie!

\- Ugh! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że od godziny przebierasz mnie jak lalkę Barbie tylko dlatego, bo nie możesz się zdecydować?! – podniósł głos.

\- Nie rozumiesz! To jest sztuka! I ty jesteś sztuką! Nie mogę odwalić fuszerki – wyjaśnił przejęty. – Honor mi na to nie pozwala.

\- Dupa, a nie honor.

\- Czy to nie to samo? – zapytał i wzruszył ramionami, po chwili podnosząc kolejne spodnie do przymiarki. – A co powiesz na te, eh? Świetnie podkreślą twój zgrabny tyłeczek.

Odebrał od niego spodnie i bez ostrzeżenia założył mu je na głowę.

\- Huh. – Wade pociągnął parę razy nosem. – Wciąż czuć ostatniego bąka.

 Peter westchnął i ściągnął spodnie z głowy najemnika, zakładając je szybko na siebie.

\- Szybka piłka, wybierz do tego koszulkę, masz pięć sekund – oznajmił i ze skrzyżowanymi na nagiej piersi rękoma czekał na wybór.

\- Pięć?!

\- Cztery.

\- Uh. – Wade popatrzył spanikowany po wszystkich ciuchach i złapał się za głowę. – Jest ich tak wiele!

\- Trzy – odliczał dalej Peter.

\- Spociłem się z tego stresu.

\- Dwie.

\- Zginiemy! – zapłakał żałośnie.

\- Jedną.

\- Okej, okej, hasło do wi-fi to chimichanga!

\- Zero, ja wybieram – powiedział i zgarnął pierwszy lepszy t-shirt.

\- Nie, ta nie jest wystarczająco dobra! – zaprotestował Deadpool.

\- Podobno nie mogłeś się zdecydować, bo we wszystkich wyglądam dobrze – przypomniał, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego protestów.

\- Tak, ale gdybym miał stworzyć ranking ciuchów, w których wyglądasz dobrze, to ten zająłby drugie miejsce.

\- To nie tak źle – zauważył.

\- Cała reszta zajmuje ex aequo pierwsze miejsce – wyjaśnił, a Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Cóż, za późno, już wybrałem za ciebie, skoro ty nie potrafiłeś.

\- Myślałem, że bomba zaraz wybuchnie.

\- Jaka znów bomba?

\- Ta pod naszym łóżkiem.

To mogła być typowa bzdura, ale na wszelki wypadek Peter zajrzał pod łóżko i faktycznie leżało tam coś, co odliczało czas, a gdy wyciągnął po to rękę, pajęczy zmysł się uaktywnił.

\- Wade, powiedz, że to nie bomba – poprosił wciąż leżąc na podłodze.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, to tylko budzik z funkcją rażenia prądem tego, kto będzie chciał go wyłączyć przed czasem. – Deadpool znalazł się obok niego i złapał za urządzenie, unikając przycisków, które były na górze. – Kosztował pięć dolców. Fajny, eh?

\- Nie wierzę, że to naprawdę działa. – Pajęczy zmysł musiał się pomylić, bo Peter myślał, że urządzenie to faktycznie bomba. Ciekawsko wyciągnął rękę do budzika, znów czując ostrzeżenie, ale zignorował je i to, jak się nasilało. Nacisnął guzik odpowiedzialny za wyłączanie alarmu i od razu cofnął rękę, gdy kopnął go prądem. – Ał!

\- Ostrzegałem – odezwał się Wade, uśmiechając się wrednie.

\- Co za chory zwyrol wymyśla coś takiego? – dziwił się Peter.

\- Do akademika jak znalazł, gdy masz współlokatora chuja – wyjaśnił najemnik. – Wyślij Gwen, ucieszy się.

\- Na pewno jej się przyda – stwierdził i wziął budzik do ręki, tym razem uważając na guzik. – W weekend do niej zadzwonię. Ile kosztuje przesyłka do UK?

\- W chuj drogo – odparł i wyszczerzył się. – Dobrze że masz dzianego chłopaka, eh?

\- Jestem silnym, niezależnym mężczyzną, nie potrzebuję pomocy chłopaka – odparł i tupnął nogą.

\- Raczej podrostkiem, ty mały twinku – zaśmiał się. – Dobra, rozbieraj się.

\- Nie zmieniam znowu ciuchów! – odmówił od razu i wycofał się od Deadpoola.

\- Nie o to chodzi, zapomniałeś założyć kostium pod spód.

Choć już po samych gołych ramionach było to widać, Peter i tak uniósł koszulkę do góry, widząc pod nią tylko nagi brzuch. Zerknął do szafy, gdzie wcześniej powiesił strój i gdzie dalej teraz wisiał. Gdyby nie to, że był już przyzwyczajony do noszenia go pod cywilnymi ciuchami i że nie chciał ryzykować nie mając go przy sobie, to by go zignorował.

Niechętnie ale zdjął z siebie wszystko i nałożył strój, a potem całą resztę, od razu zauważając, że Wade podmienił koszulki. Jednak miał to, czego chciał.

\- Dobra, to teraz włosy.

Najemnik zaciągnął go do łazienki tak jak on wcześniej jego.

\- Po tym jak krzywo mnie obciąłeś boję się pomyśleć, na co wpadniesz teraz – wyznał nieco zestresowany Peter, patrząc w swoje odbicie w lustrze.

\- Ułożę ci włosy tak, jak ja sobie układam – odparł. – To jest, jak układałem, gdy jeszcze je miałem.

Deadpool z westchnieniem przejechał dłonią po swojej łysinie.

Wszystkie kosmetyki do włosów, jakie mieli w mieszkaniu należały do Petera, choć sam kupił ich tylko może ze dwa. Resztę zafundował mu Wade właśnie na takie okazje jak ta. Najemnik zgarnął z szafki żel, roztarł go na dłoniach i zaczął układać Peterowi włosy, nucąc pod nosem jakąś piosenkę.

Peter mógł tylko patrzeć i o dziwo z każdą kolejną chwilą jego obawy znikały. Może i Wade nie znał się na strzyżeniu, ale układać włosy potrafił. Musiał naprawdę dbać o swoje, gdy jeszcze ja miał, pewnie był z nich cholernie dumny. Nic dziwnego, że tak mu było ich szkoda.

\- I gotowe! – oznajmił radośnie. – Wszystkie laski twoje. I queer faceci.

Przyjrzał się sobie uważniej w lustrze, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, jak wygląda. Gdy sam próbował sobie układać włosy, nigdy nie wyglądały aż tak dobrze. Trochę lśniły od żelu, ale dodawało im to uroku.

\- Jest świetnie – powiedział i odwrócił się do najemnika, całując go w podzięce w usta.

\- Osobiście dodałbym jeszcze jakiś kolczyk w jednym uchu i obrysował czymś oczy.

\- Nie przesadzajmy – zaśmiał się i znów na siebie popatrzył. Chyba będzie musiał zacząć tak chodzić na co dzień, wyglądał naprawdę rewelacyjnie. – Ile mam jeszcze czasu?

\- Jeśli chcesz dojechać na miejsce o czasie, to jakieś zero minut i zero sekund – odparł patrząc na nadgarstek, na którym wcale nie miał zegarka.

\- Cholera. – Peter wyleciał z łazienki i wrócił do sypialni, by zabrać jeszcze bluzę zakrywającą rękawy stroju, oraz obie pary rękawic. Jedne schował do kieszeni bluzy, drugie założył na dłonie. – Okej, jestem gotowy. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę.

\- Będę czekał – obiecał i nadstawił policzek do pocałunku.

\- Idź spać, pewnie jesteś wykończony po walce – zauważył i pocałował policzek Deadpoola. – Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział.

Peter pocałował go jeszcze raz, tym razem w usta, nim zgarnął kluczyki Harleya i wyszedł z mieszkania, od razu idąc do Flasha. Zapukał dwa razy, a chłopak otworzył niemal od razu.

\- Właśnie miałem iść pytać, czy już jedziemy – powiedział z uśmiechem. Wyglądał dobrze, nie tylko pod względem aparycji. Powoli wychodził z dołka, w którym się znalazł. Dobrze że MJ też go zaprosiła, cała noc z rówieśnikami na pewno jeszcze bardziej mu pomoże.

\- Jestem gotowy jeśli ty też jesteś – odparł i zerknął do mieszkania. Z każdym dniem przybywało do niego rzeczy. Za zarobione pieniądze Flash kupował na garażowych wyprzedażach różne rupiecie, które dodawały jego mieszkanku bardzo potrzebnego ciepła.

\- Jestem – poinformował, pesząc się nagle. – Myślisz, że wyglądam dobrze?

\- Ty zawsze chodziłeś na imprezy, powinieneś to wiedzieć lepiej ode mnie – zauważył. Flash martwiący się swoim wyglądem, to było coś niezwykłego.

\- Tak, ale ty jesteś gejem, bi czy kimś tam jeszcze. Myślisz, że wyglądam atrakcyjnie?

Peter nie mógł się nie zaśmiać słysząc to pytanie. Czyżby Flash planował kogoś poznać na imprezie? Dobrze dla niego, znalezienie dziewczyny i związek to też dobry sposób na radzenie sobie z traumą. Jemu po śmierci wuja pomogła przyjaźń z Gwen i Deadpoolem, Thompsonowi też się przyda kolejna bliska osoba.

\- Jasne, Flash, jesteś atrakcyjny.

Nawet nie żartował, zawsze uważał Flasha za całkiem przystojnego. Każdy w ich szkole uważał to samo, o czym świadczyły tytuły króla balu na różnych szkolnych przyjęciach.

\- Ale chyba nie… - zmartwił się, patrząc niepewnie na Petera.

\- Nie chcę cię przelecieć jeśli o to się martwisz – zapewnił i znów się zaśmiał. – Ludzie LGBT nie są niewyżyci, Flash.

\- Wiem to – zapewnił i zaczerwienił się. – To po prostu…

\- Stereotypy? – podpowiedział mu słówko, gdy długo się zastanawiał.

\- Tak – potwierdził już nieco bardziej zrelaksowany. – Swoją drogą, ty też wyglądasz nieźle, Parker.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie że chce coś, ten tego, ja nie jestem… To tylko…

\- Flash, łapię – zapewnił. Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy jak niezręczni potrafią być ludzie hetero w obecności homo lub biseksualistów. To nawet zabawne. – Możemy iść, czy robimy jeszcze pamiątkowe zdjęcie, zanim pójdziemy na randkę?

Flash uśmiechnął się i szturchnął go pięścią w ramię.

\- Nie mam kwiatka do butonierki, wyszłoby beznadziejne – odparł i wyszedł z mieszkania, nawet go za sobą nie zamykając. Po pierwsze nie było tam czego kraść, a po drugie, w całej dzielnicy było znane jako rewir Deadpoola. Tylko głupek coś by przy nim kombinował. – Ostrzegam cię tylko, Parker, że płacisz za taksówkę, bo jestem już spłukany w tym tygodniu.

\- Nie jedziemy taksówką.

Przyjaciel popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, ale szybko zrozumiał o co mu chodziło, gdy dotarli na tyły budynku, gdzie stał zaparkowany Harley. Pomimo wcześniejszej jazdy, jego lakier i wszystkie metalowe elementy były wypucowane tak, że motocykl cały lśnił. Wade osobiście się tym zajął zanim odwiózł Petera na zajęcia.     

\- Wow, z bliska wygląda jeszcze lepiej, niż w telewizji – zachwycał się Flash. Peter był zaskoczony, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział Deadharleya z bliska.

\- Na co czekasz? – zapytał go. – Wskakuj.

\- Co? Myślałem, że odwiezie nas Deadpool – zdziwił się.

\- Obu na raz? Zmieszczą się tu tylko dwie osoby. Ja nas odwiozę.

\- Ty? – Peter prawie się obraził na tę zszokowaną reakcję. – Od kiedy masz prawko na motocykle?   

\- Od nigdy? – odparł i wziął kask, który spoczywał na siedzeniu motocykla. – Uczyłem się tylko jeździć.

\- To łamanie prawa – zauważył.

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie pierwsze i nie ostatnie w moim wykonaniu – stwierdził nieprzejęty. Wade cały czas jeździł bez prawa jazdy, żadnego. Był też stuprocentowo pewny, że nie miał też pozwolenia na broń, więc czemu jemu było potrzebne prawko? – Mam tylko jeden kask, chcesz?

\- Może lepiej ty go załóż. Mam twardszą czaszkę, więc gdy się wywalimy, to mniej ucierpię.

\- Gdy? – zapytał. – Sugerujesz, że nie umiem prowadzić?

\- Ta maszyna jest jakieś trzy razy cięższa od ciebie, a jeszcze dochodzę ja.

To nawet nie byłby argument, gdyby dalej był zwykłym człowiekiem, bo to wtedy uczył się pierwszy raz jeździć i poszło mu świetnie.

\- Woziłem już Deadpoola – poinformował przyjaciela.

\- Ze wsparciem kółeczek po bokach? – zakpił. Teraz się doigrał, pomyślał Peter i wsiadł na motocykl. Flash niepewnie usiadł za nim.

\- Naprawdę radzę założyć kask – spróbował jeszcze raz i siłą wcisnął go Thompsonowi do rąk.

\- Nadal twierdzę, że mi się nie przyda – powiedział, posłusznie zakładając kask na drogę. – Pewnie nawet nie wyjedziemy na ulicę.

Peter uruchomił silnik i pozwolił mu się trochę rozgrzać, nim ruszył bez ostrzeżenia. Flash złapał się go mocno, przylegając do jego pleców, gdy wziął ostry zakręt, nie zwalniając ani na chwilę.

\- Mówiłeś coś?! – zawołał do niego, przekrzykując ryk silnika i pęd powietrza.

\- Okej, okej, umiesz jeździć! – odpowiedział przerażony. Peter uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. – Teraz zwolnij, zanim nas zabijesz!

Nie chcąc, by Thompson zszedł na zawał, zwolnił nieco, dopóki całkowicie się nie zatrzymał na światłach.

\- Jak tam? – zapytał z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- Jesteś pierdolnięty, Parker – wydyszał. Dalej mocno trzymał Petera, choć podczas postoju nic im nie groziło.

\- Nadal nie chcesz kasku?

\- Chcę. Z twoją jazdą cholera wie, co się wydarzy – stwierdził i zaśmiał się.

\- Mam cię znowu nastraszyć?

\- Naprawdę za dużo czasu spędzasz z Deadpoolem.

Peter już zapomniał jaka jazda zgodnie z przepisami jest nudna. Nie chciał jednak zwracać na siebie uwagi, żeby nie dali mu mandatu za jazdę bez kasku. Musiał przez to nadłożyć drogi, gdy zobaczył przed nimi radiowóz. Flash znowu się zląkł, gdy skręcił gwałtownie na chodnik i wjechał miedzy budynki.

Trochę im zajęło dojechanie na miejsce, gdyby podróżował sam i to na sieci, już dawno by był u MJ. Deadharley był szybki, ale jak dla niego i tak się wlókł, nie mówiąc już o tym, że brakowało mu obserwowania miasta z góry. Następnym razem Flash sam dojedzie na miejsce.

Mary Jane mieszkała w apartamentowcu podobnym do tego, w którym mieszkała Gwen. Peter był ciekawy co na jej imprezę powiedzą sąsiedzi, bo już z ulicy słychać było głośną muzykę. Nie zdziwi się, jeśli w pewnym momencie przyjedzie do nich policja.

Pod budynkiem stało kilka samochodów, ale ogólnie nie było gdzie zaparkować. Udało mu się wcisnąć Harleya pomiędzy dwa auta i razem z Flashem zeszli z maszyny.

\- Myślisz, że trzeba dzwonić domofonem czy sami mamy sobie szukać mieszkania? – zapytał Thompson, gdy ruszyli do drzwi budynku.

\- Zobaczymy.

On osobiście wspiąłby się po ścianie, gdyby mógł. Tak się przyzwyczaił do swoich mocy, że odczuwał frustrację, gdy nie mógł z nich korzystać na co dzień.

W środku nie było żadnego portiera, o liście lokatorów też mogli pomarzyć. Peter napisał szybko wiadomość do przyjaciółki, by podpowiedziała im jak do niej trafić, a czekając na odpowiedź przywołali jedną z trzech wind, które się tu znajdowały.

\- Czwarte piętro – odczytał w końcu wiadomość Peter. Windy wciąż nie było.

\- Wejdziemy schodami – postanowił Flash.

Szybko wspięli się po schodach na górę, coraz wyraźniej słysząc grającą muzykę. Gdy wyszli na korytarz, słychać ją było jakby grała dokładnie tu. Po chwili zrozumieli dlaczego. MJ stała przy otwartych drzwiach mieszkania, czekając na nich.

\- Peter, Flash, hej! – zawołała, przekrzykując muzykę.

Podeszli do niej, a przyjaciółka wyściskała ich mocno i ucałowała w policzki. Flash był w siódmym niebie z tego powodu.

\- Cześć, MJ! – przywitał się z nią Peter. Musiał krzyczeć, bo inaczej nic by nie usłyszała. – Głośno tu masz!

\- Wiem! Sąsiedzi mnie zabiją! – odparła i zaśmiała się. – Ale jakoś to przeżyją! Chodźcie!

Wprowadziła ich do środka, gdzie w zaciemnionym mieszkaniu bawiła się masa ludzi, wszyscy studenci, choć przy ciągle błyskającym, różnokolorowym świetle ciężko było być pewnym. Ludzie tańczyli, stali z boku i pili alkohol lub palili papierosy. Wyglądało to dokładnie jak wszystkie te imprezy, które widział w telewizji. Momentalnie poczuł się tym przytłoczony.

Flash wprost przeciwnie, wyglądał jakby był w swoim żywiole i szybko się od niego i MJ odłączył mówiąc, że idzie poznać pewną brunetkę siedzącą z przyjaciółkami na kanapie.

\- Nie próżnuje! – powiedziała do Petera MJ. Trzymał ją pod rękę, by się nie rozdzielić w tych miejscach, gdzie ludzi było więcej. Zajmowali całe mieszkanie, byli dosłownie wszędzie. Zastanawiał się, czy przyjaciółka zna dobrze wszystkich tych ludzi czy zapraszała jak leci, żeby po prostu impreza była jak największa.

Przez całą drogę przez zatłoczone mieszkanie Peter rozglądał się ciekawsko. Widział ludzi należących do różnych subkultur, ale co nie dziwne, nie zauważył żadnego nerda czy geeka. Widać na studiach dalej panowały te same standardy co w liceum i tacy ludzie nie byli zapraszani. Albo nie chcieli przyjść sami z siebie. On był chyba jedynym, który tu przez to nie pasował.

Nie zauważył nigdzie Harry’ego, ale był pewien, że gdzieś tu jest, być może już trochę podpity, bo impreza ewidentnie nie trwała od punkt dziewiąta, o czym świadczył tez stan innych osób. Jeden chłopak już praktycznie rzygał, a niektórzy tańczący wyglądali jakby nie wiedzieli która strona to lewa, a która prawa, a podłoga wirowała razem z nimi.

MJ zaprowadziła go gdzieś w głąb mieszkania, jak najdalej od sprzętu grającego. Dalej było głośno, ale już nieco mniej. Najgłośniej było w salonie, a oni go minęli i przeszli do jednego z mniejszych pokoi, który wyglądał jak jakaś gościnna sypialnia. Na łóżku siedziały trzy dziewczyny i rozmawiały ze sobą, a pod jedną ze ścian znajdowała się podobna grupka, tyle że mieszana.

\- Dziewczyny! – zawołała Mary Jane, zwracając uwagę studentek na łóżku. – Chcę wam kogoś przedstawić. Sandra, Ashley, Robin, to jest Peter Parker, ten fotograf, który robił mi zdjęcia.

\- Cześć – przywitał się nieśmiało, gdy cała trójka zaczęła patrzeć na niego z zainteresowaniem. Szlag by Deadpoola i jego stylizację.

\- Cześć! – odpowiedziały niemal jednocześnie, a jedna poklepała łóżko obok siebie. Peter niepewnie się przysiadł. Na szczęście MJ nie zostawiła go z dziewczynami samego i też usiadła.

\- Peter to najlepszy fotograf, z jakim pracowałam – pochwaliła go przyjaciółka. Peter zarumienił się i poprawił okulary. – Jest też piekielnie mądry, studiuje na Columbii.

\- Wow, nie jesteś może singlem? – zapytała Ashley i zatrzepotała zalotnie gęstymi rzęsami.

\- Peter ma chłopaka – wyręczyła go w odpowiedzi MJ. Jej przyjaciółki jęknęły zawiedzione. – Jest właśnie w trakcie poszukiwań pierścionka zaręczynowego.

Znowu rumieniec. Dobrze, że przy takim oświetleniu nie było go widać.

\- Aww, to słodkie, kto jest tym wybrańcem? – zapytała Robin.

\- Deadpool – odparł bez zawahania.

Dziewczyny popatrzyły na niego zaskoczone, ale jedna po chwili zaczęła się zastanawiać.

\- No tak, Peter Parker! – uświadomiła sobie i zaśmiała się. – Kojarzę twoje zdjęcia z Bugle’a. Jak to jest być chłopakiem superbohatera?

\- Ciekawie.

Co miał jej powiedzieć? Nie różniła się to za bardzo od każdego innego związku. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, ale wątpił, że superbohater kocha jakoś inaczej.

\- Przynajmniej nie musisz się martwić, że nie wróci, co? – zapytała Sandra. – Słyszałam, że Deadpool jest nieśmiertelny.

\- Ale wciąż czuje ból, więc i tak się martwię.

Przypomniała mu się dzisiejsza walka i aż się wzdrygnął.

\- A jak wygląda pod maską? – dopytywała Ashley.

\- Ciekawie – powtórzył.

\- Chcesz zatańczyć, Peter? – spytała niespodziewanie Robin, już wstając z łóżka i łapiąc go za rękę.

\- Ja…

Nie dała mu szans na odmowę, wyciągnęła go do salonu, prosto w grupę innych roztańczonych ludzi. Czuł się niezręcznie. Z Wadem nie bał się tańczyć, uwielbiał to robić, ale teraz, gdy miał zatańczyć z innym człowiekiem, w dodatku z kimś, kogo znał od trzech minut, speszył się i w pierwszej chwili bał się ruszyć. Deadpool miał rację, nie potrafił tańczyć, nie chciał się zbłaźnić, nawet jeśli wszystkich tych ludzi już więcej nie zobaczy.

\- No dalej, nie wstydź się! – zachęciła go Robin. Sama już tańczyła i poruszała się świetnie.

Peter uśmiechnął się do niej i pokręcił głową. Dziewczyna zawiedziona wydęła usta, ale nie zaprotestowała, gdy umknął jak najdalej od tańca, wpadając po drodze na MJ.

\- Co, boisz się tańczyć?! – zapytała z uśmiechem. – Mówiłeś, że umiesz!

\- Kłamałem! – odparł, ciągnąc ją nieco dalej od muzyki. – Nie, inaczej, wstydzę się.

\- Czego? Połowa ludzi tutaj nie umie tańczyć i tylko im się wydaje, bo jest pijana – zauważyła i skinęła na tańczących ludzi. – Tobie też się coś przyda na rozluźnienie.

Wzięła go do kuchni, gdzie na każdej płaskiej powierzchni stały butelki z różnego rodzaju alkoholem. MJ wzięła jedno piwo i podała mu, samemu biorąc też dla siebie butelkę.

\- Zdrowie – powiedziała i zaczęła pić, a on razem z nią, wypijając od razu połowę, tak strasznie zaschło mu w ustach od tego stresu. Najchętniej już by sobie poszedł, ale nie chciał robić przyjaciółce przykrości wychodząc tak wcześnie. No i nie mógł zostawić Flasha bez podwózki.

\- Już mi lepiej, dzięki.

Co prawda nie była to zasługa piwa, ale naprawdę nie czuł się już taki zdenerwowany.

\- Trzeba było powiedzieć, że imprezy to nie twój styl, nie musiałeś przychodzić – powiedziała mu.

\- Przeżyję – zapewnił i znów się napił. To było jakieś tanie piwo, inne od tego, które czasami pijał Wade. – Wybacz, że nie przyprowadziłem ci Johnny’ego Storma, ale obiecał, że na inną na pewno wpadnie.

\- Właśnie zauważyłam, że go nie ma – zaśmiała się. – Nie przejmuj się, nie oczekiwałam, że się pojawi.

\- Ma randkę.

\- Tutaj miałby ich więcej – zauważyła upijając łyk piwa. – Przeżyjesz, jeśli zostawię cię na chwilę samego? Muszę zrobić obchód po mieszkaniu, zobaczyć czy wszystko jeszcze stoi.

\- Ktoś już coś zbił? – zainteresował się.

\- Nie, wszystko co delikatne zamknęłam w sypialni rodziców albo u siebie. Jakbyś chciał odetchnąć, to tam idź albo wyjdź na balkon – poradziła mu nim odeszła.

On też wróciła na główną imprezę. Nie chciał być tchórzem, jak by to wyglądało? Wieczorami bił się z przestępcami, a chowa się przed grupą pijanych i bawiących się studentów?

Przeciskając się pomiędzy rozmawiającymi lub obściskującymi się ludźmi, przedostał się do jednego z pokoi, który wyglądał jak pomniejszy salon. Znalazł tam Flasha, siedział obok dziewczyny, którą wcześniej zauważył i chyba dobrze się bawił. Oprócz niej było tez dwóch facetów i jeszcze jedna studentka, Thompson coś im opowiadał i wszyscy zaśmiali się, gdy skończył. Peter uśmiechnął się.

Cieszył się, że przyjaciel ma się dobrze i może się rozerwać, zwłaszcza wśród ludzi, z którymi mógł swobodnie pogadać, którzy go nie znali i nie oceniali za przeszłość.

Flash go zauważył i pomachał mu, znów coś opowiadając swoim nowym znajomym. Nie miał pojęcia, co im powiedział, ale wszyscy znowu się roześmiali. Peter pokręcił głową, uniósł butelkę w geście toastu i odszedł, popijając piwo i obserwując kolejne osoby. Jakaś grupka w kącie chyba paliła trawkę, bo była zaskakująca wyluzowana i wydawała się być we własnym świecie.

\- Hej, nie widziałam cie tu wcześniej!

Peter odwrócił się do dziewczyny, która do niego podeszła. Włosy miała czymś wymalowane, bo świeciły ilekroć padało na nie białe światło.

\- Dopiero co przyszedłem – odpowiedział jej.

\- Zatańczymy? – zapytała i podała mu rękę. Tym razem zdążył odmówić.

\- Nie, przykro mi.

\- W porządku, możemy pogadać – stwierdziła, wciąż nie zabierając ręki, więc uścisnął ją uprzejmie. – Jestem Samantha.

\- Peter.

\- Zostałeś zaproszony przez gospodynię czy dowiedziałeś się na Facebooku?

\- Um, przez gospodynię.

\- Ja z fejsa – powiedziała. – Nawet nie znam dziewczyny, która to wyprawia.

\- To czemu przyszłaś? – zdziwił się.

\- Darmowe alko i w ogóle impreza, duh – wytłumaczyła mu i roześmiała się, przybliżając się. Potrzebował pierścionka jak najszybciej, może wtedy by tak z nim nie flirtowano. – Chcesz spędzić ze mną jeszcze trochę czasu?

\- Zależy na czym – odparł niepewnie, wiedząc już do czego ta rozmowa zmierza.

Samantha znowu się zaśmiała.

\- Uwielbiam niewinnych chłopców – wyznała ponętnym głosem i przywarła do niego całym ciałem. Zamarł, nie wiedząc czy zacząć uciekać na ścianę czy odepchnąć dziewczynę od siebie. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, jak daleko mu do niewinności, to straciłaby całe zainteresowanie.

Podjął decyzję jak postąpić, gdy Sam zbliżyła swoje usta do jego, a jej ręka znalazła się na jego biodrze i zaczęła się przesuwać w stronę krocza. Szybko złapał ją za nadgarstek, może nieco za mocno, bo aż krzyknęła z bólu, gdy zacisnął palce z pajęczą siłą i odepchnął ją od siebie.

\- Co z tobą nie tak? – zapytała, trzymając się za bolące miejsce. – Pedał, czy co?

\- Wole określenie biseksualista.

\- Jeez, trzeba było od razu powiedzieć, a nie łamać mi nadgarstek – powiedziałą oburzona i odeszła, mamrocząc coś jeszcze pod nosem, ale przez muzykę nie był w stanie usłyszeć co.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy został sam, choć nie na długo. Tym razem jednak kobiece towarzystwo było jak najbardziej pożądane.

\- I jak tam? Żyjesz? – zapytała MJ, prowadząc ze sobą Harry’ego. – Zobacz kogo znalazłam.

\- Cześć, Harry – przywitał się i uściskał przyjaciela.

\- Peter Parker na imprezie, tego jeszcze nie grali – zaśmiał się Osborn.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że nie ma takiej piosenki – odpowiedział i zwrócił się do MJ. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, właśnie pozbyłem się adoratorki.

\- Masz powodzenie, ale nic dziwnego, wyglądasz świetnie – stwierdziła, a Harry prychnął. – Zwłaszcza te okulary dodają uroku. Wyglądasz jak taki niewinny chłopaczek, niejedna dziewczyna tutaj by cię schrupała.

\- Zauważyłem – zaśmiał się i przeczesał włosy, zapominając, że ma na nich żel. – Co słychać, Harry?

\- Świetnie, a u ciebie?

\- Też. – Ich rozmowa była trochę niezręczna, ale przynajmniej jakaś była.

\- Flash też tu jest? – zapytał przyjaciel, rozglądając się.

\- Nawiązuje nowe znajomości – odparł Peter.

\- Nawet teraz tańczy – zauważyła MJ i wskazała na grupe w salonie. Flash tańczył z dziewczyną, którą poznał. Chyba się jej spodobał. – Chodźcie, my też zatańczymy.

\- Ale ja…

\- Dasz radę – zapewniła go przyjaciółka.

\- Chcę to zobaczyć – zaśmiał się Harry i poszedł za nimi.

Mary Jane i Harry bez skrępowania zaczęli tańczyć, nie przejmując się pozostałymi imprezowiczami. Peter stał niezręcznie obok nich i patrzył, czy ktoś na nich patrzy, ale wszyscy byli skupieni na imprezie. To go trochę ośmieliło, wyobraził też sobie, że Wade jest przy nim.

Z początku brakowało żywiołowości w jego ruchach, ale gdy zobaczył uśmiech MJ, rozkręcił się i przestał bać, postanawiając się bawić na całego, skoro już tu jest. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo tańczyli, ale minęło parę piosenek, a on dalej nie miał dość. Wspaniale było móz bawić się z przyjaciółmi i nie przejmować się niczym, czy to Goblinem, Kingpinem czy po prostu patrolami. Chyba polubił imprezy. Tak długo jak będzie na jakiejś z bliskimi osobami, to będzie dobrze. Żałował, że Gwen nie może tu teraz z nimi być. Dogadałaby się z MJ i całą czwórką mogliby się wygłupiać. Wciązgnęliby też Flasha, z którym Peter co jakiś czas wymieniał spojrzenia.

Tyle wdzięczności co w oczach Thompsona, widział ostatni raz u Wade’a, który dziękował za wszystko dobre, co mu się przydarzyło.

Skończyli tańczyć, gdy MJ miała już dość. Zasapana, ale rozpromieniona odciągnęła ich do kuchni i poczęstowała kolejnymi piwami, które całą trójką łapczywie wypili. Peter nie był co prawda zmęczony, ale spragniony na pewno. Na szczęście alkohol wolno się u niego przyjmował.

\- Dawno tak nie tańczyłam jak z wami – wyznała przyjaciółka i uściskała ich. – Pamiątkowe zdjęcie?

\- Jasne – zgodzili się i ustawili z nią do selfie, które Mary Jane szybko wstawiła na Instagrama.

\- Pochwal się później Wade’owi, Peter – powiedziała mu. – Tak w ogóle, to jak idą poszukiwania pierścionka?

\- Jakiego pierścionka? – zapytał zaskoczony Harry i popatrzył na Petera. – Wychodzisz za Deadpoola? To świetnie, stary!

\- To jeszcze nic pewnego, jeszcze się nie oświadczyłem – wyjaśnił speszony, podczas gdy Harry go uścisnął.

\- Nieważne, to świetna wiadomość – zauważył i zwrócił się MJ. – Wiedziałaś?

\- Od niedzieli – wyjaśniła. – Peter prosił o radę.

\- Pff, jak zwykle nie poprosiłeś mnie – obraził się Osbron.

\- Mniej się znasz na pierścionkach niż MJ – wyjaśnił.

\- No to jak? Znalazłeś jakiś? – spytała podekscytowana. Cieszył ją ten ślub, jakby to ją miał prosić o rękę.

\- Chyba – przyznał i zaczerwienił się. Nie miał pojęcia czemu tak reagował, to chyba przez sam fakt, że był zdecydowany i już niedługo miał mieć narzeczonego. – Postanowiłem pójść w coś tradycyjnego i z diamentem. Myślę, że Wade się ucieszy, tez lubi takie rzeczy.

\- Będziesz mi musiał pokazać, gdy już go kupisz – stwierdziła i złapała go za ręce. – Oh, albo lepiej! Zabierz mnie na zakupy! Żeby ci nie wcisnęli jakiegoś szajsu.

\- Nie ma sprawy – obiecał z uśmiechem. – Zawsze dobrze jest mieć wsparcie.

\- Skoro już dzielimy się dobrymi wieściami, to ja też mam jedną – wyznał Harry. – Mój ojciec jest w Nowym Jorku!

Peter zamarł, cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, a zmysł zaczął wariować, choć żadnego niebezpieczeństwa w pobliżu nie było.

\- To wspaniale, Harry! – ucieszyła się MJ i uściskała go, odwracając jego uwagę od Petera, który nie mógł się ruszyć.

Norman wrócił. Obawiał się tego, teraz nawet bardziej, gdy stało się to faktem. Cały dobry humor uleciał z niego jak powietrze z balonika, do końca imprezy już nie będzie mógł się bawić, nie ze świadomością, że Goblin wrócił się zemścić. Na pewno nie przyjechał tu tylko dla Harry’ego. Pytanie tylko, co teraz starszy Osborn zrobi, jak się ujawni i czy planował to, że jego syn powie o jego powrocie Peterowi?

\- Myślałem, że w tym roku już nie wróci, bo tak mówił ostatnio przez telefon, ale on nagle przyleciał rano – wyjaśnił Harry i spojrzał na Petera, który szybko się uśmiechnął, by ukryć swój strach. – Oby tym razem nie wyjechał, chcę z nim spędzić święta, bo w zeszłym roku miał jakieś ważne interesy.

\- To świetna wiadomość, Harry – powiedział, choć te słowa ledwo przechodziły mu przez gardło. Zrobiło mu się duszno, zmysł nie przestawał szaleć, jakby samą obecność Normana w mieście uznawał za zagrożenie. To pewnie była reakcja na stres i strach, bo nie wierzył, że zmysł normalnie działa tak dziwnie.

\- Prawda? – Przyjacielowi nie schodził uśmiech z twarzy. – Chciałem się z nim spotkać już dzisiaj, ale powiedział, że wolny będzie dopiero jutro, że dzisiaj ma coś jeszcze do załatwienia. Spoko, to nawet lepiej, bo mogłem przyjść tutaj.

Coś do załatwienia, pewnie Deadpoola i jego pomocnika. Atak zapewne nastąpi już niedługo, kto wie, czy nie zaraz. Jeśli poinformowanie Harry’ego było częścią planu, Norman musiał przewidzieć, że jego syn pochwali się Peterowi. Na pewno wiedział, że był teraz obecny na imprezie.

Peter miał tylko nadzieję, że obecność Harry’ego zniechęci Goblina do ataku, bo inaczej zginie sporo niewinnych studentów. Chyba ze stąd wyjdzie i jeśli Norman go obserwował, odciągnie go gdzieś, gdzie nie stanie się krzywda.

Musi koniecznie powiadomić Deadpoola. I Avengers, oni też muszą o tym wiedzieć. Już wcześniej chcieli dorwać Goblina, ale po tym jak zbliżyli się do Petera i Wade’a, stali się jeszcze bardziej opiekuńczy. Steve nawet wspomniał raz, że osobiście wybije Normanowi wszystkie zęby za krzywdzenie jego przyjaciół, gdy już go dorwie.

\- Peter, wszystko okej? – zapytała nagle MJ. Migające światła czy nie, musiała dostrzec jaki jest blady. On nawet nie musiał patrzeć w lustro, czuł że taki jest.

\- Tak – zapewnił i wziął głęboki wdech. Nie przekonał jej.

Harry też się martwił. Zapewne miał w pamięci zachowanie ojca sprzed paru miesięcy, kiedy razem z Gwen byli u niego. Niewiele się pomyliło do przyczyny stanu Petera, ale nie miał skąd mieć pojęcia, że jego kochany tatuś prawie zabił mu przyjaciela.

\- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej – ciągnęła MJ. – Już się upiłeś czy to zapach papierosów?

\- Może – odparł, by ją uspokoić. – Wyjdę na balkon tak jak mi radziłaś.

\- Iść z tobą? – spytał Harry. – Jeszcze wypadniesz.

\- Dam sobie radę – zapewnił. Musiał być sam, żeby zadzwonić do Wade’a i powiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Kusiło go nawet, by najemnik po niego przyjechał. Nie chciał być teraz bez niego, bez osoby która ochroniła go wcześniej przed Goblinem.

\- Wyjście jest w małym salonie – powiedziała mu MJ i dała klucz.

\- Dzięki.

Pospiesznie przeszedł do wspomnianego pomieszczenia i wyszedł na balkon, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gdy tylko znalazł się na zewnątrz, odetchnął świeżym powietrzem i oparł o barierkę, starając się uspokoić.

Norman wrócił. Ten psychol znów chce mu zniszczyć życie, nie wiadomo nawet w jaki sposób. Bezpośrednio Deadpoola nie zaatakuje, za bardzo się go boi. Peter to łatwiejszy cel, przynajmniej według Goblina. Jeśli Osborn nie wie o Spidermanie, może znowu spróbować zaczaić się na niego i tym razem zabić go od razu, żeby mieć chociaż namiastkę zemsty zanim najemnik ruszy za nim w pościg, zdeterminowany by go zabić.

Niestety to była tylko jedna z możliwości. Nie był w stanie przewidzieć tego, co zamierza zrobić Norman, mógł tylko liczyć na to, że gdy atak nadejdzie, to się przed nim obroni.

Pomimo swojej niezwykłej siły czuł się słaby. Bał się psychola w halloweenowej masce, choć kilka godzin temu pokonał Thora, a nie tak dawno temu walczył z armią robotów. To było absurdalne, ale nie potrafił się nie bać. Norman prawie go zabił, było tak blisko, gdyby nie Wade i Avengers, nie byłoby go tu teraz.

\- Weź się w garść, Parker – powiedział sam do siebie. – Jesteś Spidermanem, możesz skopać dupsko każdemu, zwłaszcza Goblinowi. Nie jesteś już bezbronnym nastolatkiem. Jesteś Spidermanem. Jesteś Spidermanem. Jesteś…

Przerwał mu dzwonek jego własnego telefonu. Zląkł się, gdy nagle zadzwonił i poczuł się przez to głupio. Stał tutaj i przekonywał się, by się nie bać, po czym przestraszył się dzwonka.

\- Paranoik z ciebie, Parker – zaśmiał się i wyciągnął telefon, uśmiechając się na widok imienia i zdjęcia Gwen. Nareszcie. – Gwen, nie za późno, by dzwonić o tej porze?

\- Nie, ani trochę.

Po raz drugi tej nocy, Peter zamarł. Śmiech Goblina rozbrzmiewał mu w uchu, wysyłając zimny dreszcz, który przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

\- Goblin – wyszeptał zdumiony. Nie spodziewał się konfrontacji aż tak wcześnie.

Rozejrzał się po niebie, po dachach budynków, będąc wręcz pewnym, że Norman czai się gdzieś tam teraz, ale nikogo nie zobaczył, a zmysł siedział cicho.

\- Dawno się nie słyszeliśmy, Peter. – Ten piskliwy głos, tak przez niego znienawidzony, a jednocześnie tak przerażający. Miał ochotę zgnieść telefon, byle tylko go nie słyszeć. – Chyba nie myślałeś, że dałem za wygraną po tym, jak twój chłoptaś prawie mnie zabił. Dziwię się, że ty w ogóle żyjesz.

\- Skąd masz telefon Gwen? – zapytał spanikowany. Jeśli coś jej się stało…

\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie uważasz się za geniusza? – zaśmiał się Norman. – Tak trudno się domyślić?

Nie, nie trudno, ale nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że przyjaciółce mogło się coś stać, bo jakiś świr chciał się na nim zemścić.

\- Co jej zrobiłeś?

Musiał wiedzieć, czy Gwen jest bezpieczna. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby coś jej się stało, a mogło się stać. Czy to dlatego tak długo się nie odzywała?

\- Żyje, jeśli o to pytasz – odparł pogodnym głosem Goblin. – I będzie żyć jeśli przyjdziesz na most Brooklyński. Sam.

Most? Czemu akurat tam? I czemu potrzebował Gwen, by go tam ściągnąć?

\- To pułapka.

\- Oczywiście – przyznał się. – I mówię poważnie, przyjdź sam albo twoja przyjaciółeczka zobaczy jak to jest skakać ze spadochronem, bez spadochronu.

Goblin wciąż się śmiał, gdy się rozłączył, a Peter poczuł wzmagający się w nim gniew. Norman przekroczył granicę, które nie powinien był nigdy przekroczyć. Porwał Gwen, by dorwać jego. Bał się bezpośredniej konfrontacji z Deadpoolem, więc chciał dopaść Petera samego, nie dając mu innego wyboru niż tylko wpaść prosto w pułapkę.

Norman nie przewidział tylko jednego, że Peter nawet sam był teraz niebezpieczny. Był Spidermanem i jako taki zamierzał się pojawić na mości. Strach nie minął, ale teraz bał się tylko o przyjaciółkę, a nie o siebie. Załatwi Goblina, aż ten pożałuje, że w ogóle zadarł z Peterem.

Wrócił na imprezę, szukając w tłumie MJ. Musi ją przeprosić za to, że zamierzał wyjść wcześniej. Znalazł ją bardzo szybko, rozmawiała z jakimiś znajomymi. Odciągnął ją szybko od nich i zaprowadził w jak najbardziej ustronne miejsce.

\- Przepraszam, MJ, ale muszę już iść – powiedział jej i oddał jej kluczyki od Harleya. Nie będzie go potrzebował, motocykl tylko go spowolni.

\- Dlaczego, co się stało?

Nie była zła, musiała widzieć, że jest zdenerwowany. Czy powinien jej powiedzieć? Zasługiwała na to, ale nie chciał jej martwić.

\- Moja przyjaciółka, Gwen, ma kłopoty – powiedział skrótowo. – Wade i Spiderman jej pomogą, ale muszę iść z nimi. Nie mogę nie wiedzieć…

\- W porządku, idź – powiedziała mu i uściskała go.

\- Przechowaj mi kluczyki Harleya, Wade przyjdzie po niego jutro.

\- Jak dojedziesz na miejsce? – zdziwiła się.

\- Spiderman mnie podrzuci – odparł tylko. – Nie mów nic Harry’emu, nie chcę żeby za mną szedł i żeby coś mu się stało.

Goblin raczej nie zrani własnego syna, ale Harry może się dostać w krzyżowy ogień. A poza tym nie chciał żeby słuchał ich konwersacji. Przyjaciel nie może się dowiedzieć, kim jest jego ojciec albo kim jest Spiderman.

\- Nie powiem – obiecała. – Jak zapyta, powiem że Wade dzwonił w nagłej sprawie.

\- Dziękuję. – Teraz on ją uściskał, wdzięczny za pomoc i wyrozumiałość.     

\- Powodzenia, tygrysie.

Nim opuścił jeszcze mieszkanie przyjaciółki, odnalazł Flasha i tak jak MJ, tak i jego odciągnął na bok.

\- Flash, umiesz jeździć na motocyklu? – zapytał. Thompson popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

\- Nie, czemu pytasz?

\- No to musisz się nauczyć albo spędzasz noc u MJ. Ja muszę wyjść.

\- Coś się stało?

Nie miał czasu, by opowiadać znów to samo.

\- Długa historia, kiedy indziej ci opowiem – obiecał i ruszył do drzwi. – MJ ma kluczyki jakby co!

Wybiegł z mieszkania i udał się od razu na schody, zeskakując z samej ich góry i lądując u dołu, pomijając wszystkie stopnie. Błyskawicznie znalazł się na zewnątrz i wyciągnął telefon, by zadzwonić do Wade’a. Najemnik odebrał od razu.

\- Hej, skarbie, już jesteś pijany? Trzeba po ciebie przyjechać? – zapytał radośnie.

\- Wade, posłuchaj mnie – poprosił go. – Goblin wrócił i jakimś cudem ma Gwen. Spotkaj się ze mną na moście Brooklyńskim.

\- Będę jak najszybciej.

Nic więcej nie musieli mówić, wszystko już było jasne.

Peter skręcił w boczną uliczkę pomiędzy dwoma budynkami i zaczął się wspinać na dach, pokonując susami większość trasy. Gdy już znalazł się an górze, przebrał się szybko, zostawiając ciuchy ukryte, nim rzucił się z góry i ruszył na sieciach do mostu, nie mogąc się już doczekać jak zetrze Goblinowi ten jego uśmieszek z twarzy.

Jeszcze nie miał okazji tak naprawdę się wykazać. Norman miał szczęście. Na własnej skórze będzie mógł się przekonać jak silny jest tak naprawdę Spiderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spędziliśmy trochę czasu z Avengers, a Wade trochę się wyżył, ale niepotrzebnie, bo teraz będzie miał naprawdę znienawidzony cel do wyżycia się. Witaj z powrotem, Gobby. Oby nie na długo :D
> 
> Ciekawostka: Początkowo zamiast pokera drużyna miała robić właśnie pompki, ale jak obliczyłam ile musieliby robić ich na minutę, by się wyrobić w niecałą godzinę, to musiałam zmienić plany :D
> 
> Od tego momentu rozdziały pewnie będą krótsze, bo akcja jest pomiędzy nimi rozrzucona.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na wstępie chciałabym podziękować za 200 kudosów. Doganiamy część pierwszą! Ciesze się, że ze mną jesteście, że ta historia Wam się podoba. Nigdy nie czułam takiej dumy z moich tworów, także dziękuje z całego serca!

Nie miał daleko do mostu Brooklyńskiego, nawet gdy nie pędził tak jak teraz, na złamanie karku. Mimo to Peter miał wrażenie, że porusza się zbyt wolno, że traci cenne sekundy. Norman był niepoczytalny, Gwen mogła już nie żyć, albo być blisko śmierci. I to wszystko przez niego.

Gdyby nie była jego przyjaciółką, nic by się jej nie stało. Prawdopodobnie celem stałby się wtedy ktoś inny i też byłby za to odpowiedzialny. Wszystko przez to, że jednej nocy głupio pokazał twarz. Jeśli Goblin chciał się na nim zemścić, czemu nie mógł zaatakować od razu jego, czemu musiał najpierw ruszyć na Gwen? Czy aż tak oszalał?

Nie, to było głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że oszalał, ale to już wcześniej, kiedy nawdychał się swojego zielonego serum, czy jak on to tam nazwał. Norman którego do tej pory znał był pracoholikiem i bezwzględnym biznesmanem, ale nie był mordercą. Dopiero Goblin nim był. To Goblin nie zawahał się zabić gangu, który go rozczarował. To Goblin nie miał oporów przed zabiciem osiemnastolatka, a teraz chciał to powtórzyć. Peter nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. Uratuje Gwen, nie pozwoli by coś złego jej się stało. Był jej to winny za samo narażanie jej.

Doleciał w końcu do mostu, widział już Goblina, więc ten na pewno też go już zauważył. Nie widział nigdzie Gwen, to go przeraziło, ale też wzbudziło w nim gniew.

Podleciał do pylonu, na którym znajdował się Norman i wylądował na ścianie nieco poniżej wysokości drogi, szybko wspinając się na górę. Gdy zbliżał się już do ulicy, usłyszał głośny pisk opon przy hamowaniu i po chwili z mostu wychylił się Deadpool.

\- Cześć, Spidey! Podrzucisz mnie?

Peter wystrzelił sieć w stronę ściany pylonu, najwyżej jak tylko się dało. Nie doleciała do samej góry.

\- Wystarczy? – spytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź zaczął się dalej wspinać.

Wade nie odpowiedział, po prostu chwycił sieć i do niego dołączył, zostając coraz bardziej z tyłu im częściej Peter skakał dalej w górę, aż nie znalazł się na samym szczycie.

Goblin stał spokojnie na samym środku budowli, szczerzył się, ręce miał za sobą. Peter już czuł ostrzeżenie zmysłu związane z tą postawą.

\- Mówiłem mu, żeby przyszedł sam, a tymczasem wysłał jednego ze swoich ochroniarzy – odezwał się Norman i z dezaprobatą zaklikał językiem. – Czy Peter aż tak się mnie boi po ostatnim?

\- Nie boi się – powiedział i zrobił krok w jego stronę. Mówił prawdę, nie bał się już ani trochę. Czuł tylko wściekłość. – I przyszedł tak jak chciałeś.

Peter ściągnął maskę, rozkoszując się zaskoczonym spojrzeniem Goblina, widocznym nawet na jego własnej masce.

\- Ale nie przyszedł sam – wysapał najemnik, gramoląc się na górę i padając od razu na ziemię. – Uf, wysoko tutaj, niższych mostów nie było?

\- Niemożliwe – wyszeptał zdumiony Goblin, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na Deadpoola, który już zajął pozycję do ataku, uzbrojony w swoje katany. – Ty? Spidermanem?

\- Niespodzianka. – Zasłonił z powrotem twarz i przykucnął, szykując się do skoku. Norman stał na nowym gliderze, w każdej chwili mógł odlecieć i uciec, Peter musiał być gotowy do złapania go, gdyby to właśnie mu przyszło do głowy. – Gdzie Gwen?

 - Oh, gdzieś tam – odparł i pomachał w stronę drugiego pylonu. – Uznałem, że to będzie dobra przechowalnia, ale nie przewidziałem, że sierotka Peter potrafi się teraz wspinać. I że ta czerwona małpa przyjdzie wraz z nim.

\- Wiesz? Zaczynam podejrzewać, że masz coś przeciwko małpom – zauważył Wade, wskazując na Goblina mieczem. – Nie pierwszy raz mnie tak nazywasz.

\- I nie ostatni – obiecał, nim odwrócił się do Petera. – Złamałeś zasadę, pajączku. Miałeś przyjść sam, teraz Gwen nauczy się latać.

\- Tknij ją tylko, a zostanie z ciebie zielona miazga na chodniku – ostrzegł, zerkając w kierunku, gdzie podobno była Gwen. Musiał się do niej dostać, ale najpierw trzeba załatwić Normana. Wątpił, że ten pozwoli mu się oddalić, a Wade nie dałby rady go zatrzymać, Goblin miał przewagę powietrzną.

\- Uhuhu! Gdzie się podział ten nieśmiały chłopaczek podążający za Harrym krok w krok? – zaśmiał się Goblin i wystartował, wyjmując ręce zza pleców. Spomiędzy palców wystawały mu ostrza do rzucania. – Aż tak dużo pewności dała ci ta maska?

\- Nie przyszedłem tu na pogaduszki, Norman! – krzyknął. Goblin warknął na dźwięk swojego imienia tak głośno, że nawet silnik glidera go nie zagłuszył. – Przyszedłem tu po Gwen i zamierzam ją odzyskać jak tylko skopię ci dupę.

\- Więc chodź i spróbuj, Spiderman – zachęcił go, a jego głos zrobił się dziwnie niższy. Przez moment brzmiał jak Norman. – Nie próżnowałem przez te parę miesięcy, nie będziesz miał ze mną łatwo.

\- Nie martw się, po to ja tu jestem – przypomniał o sobie Wade. – Jak twoje ucho?

\- W lepszym stanie niż będziecie wy, gdy z wami skończę – obiecał i zaatakował.

Peter uskoczył przed ostrzami, wzbijając się w górę, by dopaść jak najszybciej Normana, ale ten odleciał, śmiejąc się jak opętany, nim wyciągnął ze swojej torby dyniowe bomby. Wade zestrzelił wszystkie poza jedną, którą Peter chwycił siecią i odrzucił do właściciela. Osborn zachwiał się na gliderze, gdy eksplozja nastąpiła tuż obok niego.

\- Moją własną bronią chcesz mnie pokonać?! – wrzasnął wściekły. Nie unosił się zbyt wysoko, to mogło im dać przewagę.

\- Chcesz usłyszeć coś jeszcze bardziej wkurzającego?! – zawołał Peter, unikając kolejnej serii ostrzy. Deadpool posiekał je katanami, nim choćby zdążyły do niego dolecieć. – To był twój pająk, Norman! Twój eksperyment.

Goblin zatrzymał się w miejscu i popatrzył na niego zmieszany, aż w końcu to do niego dotarło.

\- Mój pająk dał ci…

\- Nawet nie miałeś pojęcia, co było w twoim posiadaniu, eh? – zaśmiał się Peter. – Tak jakby jestem twoją bronią, Norman. Jak gówniane będziesz się czuł, gdy już cię pokonam?

Peter był pewien, że Norman był teraz cały czerwony pod maską, jego ręce zaczęły się trząść, a potem on sam krzyknął.

\- Jesteście zwykłymi złodziejami! – wrzasnął i zniżył lot, a z jego glidera wysunęły się ostrza. Dobrze, o to mu chodziło, niech lata jak najniżej, łatwiej go będzie go trafić.

\- Chyba go wkurzyłeś – zauważył Wade, nim odskoczyli jednocześnie w bok, by nie zostać nadzianymi na ostrza maszyny.

\- Tak jakby to był mój plan – wyjaśnił i unieruchomił rzucone w jego stronę ostrza, zaklejając je siecią i robiąc z nich niegroźne zabawki.

Goblin zatoczył łuk nad wodą, nim wrócił nad pylon, by znów zaatakować, ciskając bombami gdzie popadnie.

\- To był okropny plan! – krzyknął Wade, gdy jedna z bomb omal go nie wysadziła. – Masz lepszy?!

\- Zajmij go – polecił, wiedząc że najemnik i tak go słyszy dzięki komunikatorowi.

\- Da się zrobić. Zestrzelę kaczuchę, tym razem ten głupi pies nie zaśmieje mi się w twarz!

Deadpool wystrzelił parę kul ze swojego Deagla, ale tak jak przy ich ostatnim starciu, tak i teraz Norman obronił się gliderem, natychmiast odpowiadając atakiem bomb, które wybuchły w połowie drogi, zestrzelone przez najemnika. Jednej udało się przedrzeć, ale Wade uskoczył, po chwili robiąc to samo w drugą stronę, gdy Goblin prawie wleciał w niego, próbując nadziać na ostrza glidera.

\- Nienawidzę ich – stwierdził Deadpool i wystrzelił kolejną serię. Norman syknął z bólu, gdy jedna z kul drasnęła go w ramię. Wściekły zawrócił w górę i rzucił kilka ostrzy, zajmując tym najemnika, na którego znów się kierował.

Peter przykucnął, wyczuwają idealny moment na swój atak. Mięśnie napięły się, a potem gwałtownie rozluźniły, wyrzucając go w powietrze.

Goblin śmiał się, ale mina szybko mu zrzedła, gdy przelatując nad pylonem zobaczył lecącego w jego stronę Petera. Spróbował zawrócić, zmienić tor lotu, ale nie zdążył. Peter wpadł w niego i uderzył go w twarz. Poczuł satysfakcję, gdy usłyszał jęk bólu.

Norman spadł z glidera i poleciał w dół, upadając na pylon. Peter wyładował nad nim i znów uderzył, by nawet nie myślał o wstawaniu. Przymierzał się do następnego ciosu, gdy Goblin przerzucił go nad sobą nogami i wstał, ewidentnie bojąc się przebywać na tym samym poziomie co oni. Odskoczył spanikowany, gdy Wade pojawił się tuż przed nim, tnąc obiema katanami na raz. Peter doskoczył z następnym ciosem, ale gdy już miał dosięgnąć celu, zmysł ostrzegł go zagrożeniu.

Goblin uchylił się nagle, a Peter zdążył się tylko odwrócić, by zobaczyć pędzący w ich stronę glider, który wpadł na nich z impetem, na szczęście bez ostrzy. Maszyna przeciągnęła ich nad krawędź mostu i wzleciała w górę, a oni zaczęli spadać.

\- To jakaś patologia! – zakrzyknął Wade, teleportując się niemal od razu.

Peter nie miał przy sobie teleportera, więc improwizował, wystrzelił dwie sieci i pozwolił, by zatrzymały jego upadek, a gdy napięły się do granic możliwości, wyrzuciły go w górę, pozwalając mu dopaść Goblina, który próbował uciekać.

Wylądował na gliderze, natychmiast zamykając zaskoczonego Osborna w uścisku. 

\- Wiesz, słyszałem o lęku przed lataniem, ale przed byciem na ziemi, to jeszcze nigdy – powiedział, siedząc Normanowi na plecach i zaciskając nogi wokół jego brzucha, praktycznie go miażdżąc.

\- Niby pająk, a irytujący jak mucha – warknął Goblin, usiłując go z siebie zrzucić.

Peter zaczął go okładać pięściami, ale Norman znosił to nad wyraz dobrze i nawet stabilnie sterował gliderem, znajdującym się jakieś dwa piętra nad pylonem, gdzie wciąż przebywał Wade, obserwujący całe zdarzenie.

\- Dajesz radę? – zapytał najemnik.

\- Wszystko pod kontrolą – wyspał, czując pajęczy zmysł. Po chwili krzyknął, gdy Norman wbił mu jedno z ostrzy w łydkę, przekręcając je z satysfakcją. 

Nie miał wyjścia, zeskoczył z niego szybko, z czego Goblin natychmiast skorzystał. Peter dostał w brzuch z łokcia, a gdy zgiął się z bólu, został też uderzony w twarz i cofnął się, omal nie spadając z maszyny.

\- Przelećmy się trochę – zaproponował Norman i zakręcił gwałtownie, a potem obrócił się do góry nogami. Peter w ostatniej chwili użył mocy, by nie spaść. – Godne pochwały. A co powiesz na beczkę?

Peter przykucnął, by mieć lepszą przyczepność, gdy glider zaczął się obracać wokół własnej osi, nim Norman znów naprostował lot.

\- Trzeba będzie napisać skargę na te linie lotnicze – stwierdził. Może i nie spadł, ale kręciło mu się w głowie, a ból łydki też dawał o sobie znak. – Okej, koniec tej zabawy, czas zejść na ziemię.

Wystrzelił cienką nić pajęczyny i oplótł nią szyję Goblina, zaciskając mocno.

\- Złapałem cię w moją sieć – zaśmiał się nim zeskoczył z glidera, ciągnąc mężczyznę ze sobą.

Norman zacharczał, a potem jęknął z bólu, gdy znów upadł na ziemię. Nogi wciąż miał przymocowane do glidera, ale szybko się maszyny pozbył, by móc wstać. Ledwo zdążył to zrobić, a został uderzony przez Deadpoola, którego cios poprawił Peter.

\- Nareszcie jest na ziemi – westchnął najemnik i zrobił Peterowi miejsce na kolejny atak. – Nie było jakichś przeciwników walczących właśnie tak?

\- Następnym razem powiem im, żeby zgłaszali się tylko naziemni – obiecał i zablokował cios Goblina, starając się jednocześnie odciążyć zranioną nogę. Chyba pogorszył jej stan, gdy wylądował przed chwilą z dość sporej wysokości.

\- Przestańcie gadać, działacie mi na nerwy.

\- Twój głos działa NAM na nerwy – stwierdził Wade. – Brzmisz jak komandor Cobry. Też tak potrafię. Kiedy zabiłem twojego brata, mówiłem właśnie tak! – zaskrzeczał najemnik, wyciągając nóż, którym rozciął Normanowi policzek.

Zaganiali go w kozi róg, idealnie zsynchronizowani, na przemian wymierzali kolejne ciosy. Znali swoje style walki już tak dobrze, że nie było problemu z koordynacją. Peter wiedział co Wade chce zrobić, a Wade wiedział, co chce zrobić on. Goblin nie miał żadnych szans. Po każdym kopnięciu natychmiast następował cios pięścią i tak na przemian. Pięść, kopnięcie, pięść, kopnięcie, głowa, brzuch, głowa, brzuch. Niektóre ataki trafiały, inne nie, Goblin faktycznie trenował, nawet przypominało to jakiś styl walki, ale z szybkością Petera i rozleglejszą wiedzą Deadpoola dalej nie miał szans. Trafiali go gdzie tylko mogli, szczególnie tam, gdzie bolało najbardziej. Petera już nawet nie bolała noga, skupiał się tylko na zadawaniu bólu swojemu przeciwnikowi.

Walka z Osbornem była satysfakcjonująca. To było wspaniałe, wyzwalające uczucie móc mu się odwdzięczyć za to, co mu zrobił parę miesięcy temu. Wtedy był bezsilny, teraz Norman mógł skosztować, jak to jest być bez szans. Jak on mógł się go bać? Ten człowiek nie stanowił dla niego żadnego zagrożenia. Żadnego. Był silniejszy, szybszy, Norman potrafił tylko latać.

Goblin spróbował znów zaatakować, ale Wade chwycił jego pięści, nim mogła dosięgnąć Petera. Musiał ją ścisnąć mocno, bo Norman wrzasnął z bólu, który tylko się powiększył, gdy Peter szybko podparł się na rękach i kopnął go z całej siły, jaką mógł z siebie wykrzesać przy zranionej nodze. Osborn prawie poleciał na plecy, ale utrzymał się na nogach. Musiał szybko zareagować, bo Bea i Arthur zalśniły w świetle reflektorów mostu, gdy najemnik uniósł je do ataku.

Peter przeskoczył nad Normanem i kopnięciem posłał go wprost pod czekające miecze, ale Goblin uniknął ciosu, nie uniknął jednak uderzenia z łokcia, którym potraktował go Wade, nim odskoczył, robiąc znów miejsce swojemu chłopakowi.

Został sam na polu walki, z pewnością celowo, Deadpool krążył wokół nich, gdy wymieniali się ciosami, ale nie wtrącał się, obserwował, gotowy wkroczyć w każdej chwili.

Pozwolił Osbornowi atakować, by poczuł się pewniej. Blokował każdy jego cios, a gdy mu się to znudziło, zadał kilka własnych, szybkich – trzy z pięści i dwa kopnięcia, po czym odskoczył przed kontratakiem.

\- Stój w miejscu, ty irytujący pajęczarzu! – wrzasnął Norman i zamachnął się. Trafił jedynie powietrze, Peter znów nad nim przeskoczył i przyczepił sieci do jego ramion, powalając go na ziemię, by zaatakować z powietrza. Goblin odturlał się w ostatniej chwili, dostając w grdykę, gdy próbował wstać. Peter wyprowadził kolejny cios, trafiając go w twarz, a potem w brodę z kolana. Osborn znów padł.

Słysząc za sobą szybkie kroki, uchylił się, a Wade przeskoczył nad nim i wbił jedną z katan w ramię Normana, przyszpilając go do pylonu. Peter doskoczył do nich i wylądował Goblinowi na piersi, pozbawiając go tchu.

Ale Norman jeszcze się nie poddał. Wyciągnął dwa ostrza i jedno rzucił w Deadpoola, raniąc go w rękę, którą trzymał katanę. Musiał trafić nerw, bo palce same się rozpostarły. Drugie ostrze prawie trafiło Petera, który odchylił się do tyłu, podpierając się na rękach. Broń przeleciała mu tuż przed twarzą, ale to nie przed ostrzem ostrzegł go zmysł.

Goblin kopnął go od tyłu w głowę, od razu stracił równowagę i zleciał z niego. Norman natychmiast to wykorzystał i wyjął katanę z ciała, raniąc sobie palce, bo musiał złapać za ostrze. Jego chwila wytchnienia nie trwała długo, Wade doskoczył do niego natychmiast, a Peter zaraz za nim, wymierzając mu kolejne uderzenia, by w końcu padł. Jak przyjemne to nie było, musieli uratować Gwen.  

Wade rozpoczął zmasowany atak katanami, tnąc tak szybko, że Peter ledwo za tymi ciosami nadążał. Goblin miał ten sam problem. Blokował ataki najlepiej jak mógł, na nadgarstkach miał jakiś rodzaj zbroi, która były wytrzymała na tyle, że Bea i Arthur nie mogły jej przeciąć. Sypały się iskry, Deadpool nie przestawał, Peter był pewien, że jego chłopak się teraz uśmiecha, testując szybkość Normana i jego wytrzymałość.

Nagle Wade zmienił taktykę. Zaatakował dwoma mieczami na raz. Goblin skrzyżował nadgarstki i zatrzymał uderzenie. Jego ręce drżały, gdy Deadpool naciskał, szczerząc się pod maską.

\- Uwaga, cios poniżej pasa – ostrzegł, ale pomimo tego ostrzeżenia, Osborn i tak został kopnięty w krocze. Z jeszcze bardziej piskliwym głosem niż normalnie, zgiął się w pół, a Deadpool kopnął go w twarz. – Jajecznica i złamany nos, nieźle. Zaraz będziesz wyglądać jak ja.

Wściekły Goblin rzucił swoim ostrzem. Peter instynktownie wszedł w jego tor lotu, ale nim broń zdążyła mu coś zrobić, Wade odepchnął go i sam przyjął uderzenie. Ostrze ugodziło niewzruszonego najemnika w pierś, ale nie zrobiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, ani na Peterze, który otrząsnął się ze swojej pierwszej reakcji i powrócił do walki, przyciągając do siebie za pomocą sieci Normana, pociągając go wprost na swoją pięść.

Krew zaczęła wypływać Osbornowi spod maski, miał złamany nos i pewnie wybity jeden lub dwa zęby. Zaczął się cofać, ledwie nadążając z blokowaniem kolejnych ataków, aż wreszcie dotarł do końca pylonu. Została mu tylko droga w dół, bo nawet nie miał czasu przywołać glidera jak ostatnio, nie pozwolili mu na to tym razem. Byli szybcy w swoich atakach, wymieniali się nawzajem pozycjami i nie pozwalali Normanowi odsapnąć nawet na chwilę.

Peter miał ochotę zrobić mu coś więcej, pobić go mocniej, tak by odczuwał to przez następnych kilka dni, kiedy będzie gnił w więzieniu. Gdyby nie hamował swoich mocy, już dawno by go pewnie zabił, nie mówiąc o najemniku. To była też jego przyjaciółka.

\- Dobra, poddaję się! – zawołał Norman, gdy Wade znów uniósł katanę. Ciężko dysząc, Goblin zaśmiał się i oparł o murek za sobą. – Wygraliście, możecie sobie zabrać Gwen.

\- I ciebie do więzienia – zauważył Peter, krzywiąc się, gdy stanął na rannej nodze. Chciałby się leczyć tak szybko jak Wade, który wyjął ostrze z piersi i rzucił je na ziemie. Rana była płytka i natychmiast zaczęła się zasklepiać.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić, pomyśl o Harrym.

Nie chciał o tym myśleć, bo nie wiedział co z tym zrobić. Gdy Osborn trafi do więzienia, Harry dowie się, że był Goblinem. Ta wiadomość mogłaby go zniszczyć, tak bardzo kochał ojca i starał się sprostać jego wymaganiom. Gdy się dowie, że Norman był zwykłym przestępcą, szaleńcem…

\- Więc? – zapytał Goblin, trzymając ręce w górę. – Puszczacie mnie wolno, a ja was zostawiam raz na zawsze. Nawet po treningu sobie nie radzę, więc zemsta jest chyba bezcelowa.

\- No nie wiem, trochę słaba ta wymiana – stwierdził Wade. – Spidey, co sądzisz?

\- Ja… Nie wiem.

\- Cóż za… elektryzujące wieści – powiedział Norman i zaczął się cicho śmiać, podczas gdy zmysł Petera zamrowił jak szalony.

\- Pool, uwa… agh!

\- Sukinsyn! – przeklął najemnik.

Silna wiązka elektryczna trafiła Petera prosto w pierś i spowodowała gwałtowny skurcza mięśni. Udało mu się jakoś spojrzeć w swoje prawo i zauważył, że Wade jest w podobnym stanie. Po chwili obaj padli na ziemię jak kłody, cali zesztywniali i drżąc co chwilę, gdy prąd kurczył ich mięśnie.

\- To było proste. – Goblin przeszedł obok nich i wezwał glidera, na którego od razu wskoczył. Peter obrócił się na brzuch, by na niego popatrzeć. Skutki porażenia zaczynały mijać, Wade już się nawet podnosił.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będę po tym słyszał myśli kobiet – powiedział i sięgnął po pistolet. – I pójdę na randkę z Helen Hunt.

\- Miło było znowu was poirytować, ale muszę lecieć. – Norman zaśmiał się, wzlatując w górę. – Ja mam randkę z panną Stacy.

\- Nie, nie masz – wysapał Peter i z trudem zgiął palce, trafiając siecią w glider, który Deadpool ostrzeliwał.  – Wow!

Maszyna pociągnęła go po pylonie, nim uniosła się dość wysoko, by nie szurał brzuchem po betonie. Goblin od razu zauważył różnicę w wadze i obrócił się wściekle w jego stronę.

\- Nie wiesz kiedy skończyć? – zapytał i strzelił kolejną wiązką, ale Peter jej uniknął.

\- A ty gdzie niby uciekasz, co?! – zawołał. – Nigdzie nie idziesz, jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem!

Goblin kierował się do drugiego pylonu, do Gwen. Peter był pewien, że serce na moment mu zamarło. Zaczął się wspinać, musiał dotrzeć do Normana, ale wiedział już, że nie ma szans. Jak szybki był ten nowy glider?!

\- Chciałem być miły, chciałem załatwić to miedzy nami, ale twój chłopak musiał się wtrącić – mówił Norman. – Teraz Gwen za to zapłaci.

Osborn obniżył gwałtownie lot, Peterem szarpnęło, ale i on, i sieć wytrzymały. Glider zbliżył się do Gwen.

\- Peter! – krzyknęła, gdy go zobaczyła, jak tylko przelecieli obok niej. Była związana, miała podbite oko, ale żyła.

\- Cześć, Gwen! – pomachał jej, nim uderzył o krawędź pylonu, nakierowany na niego przez Normana. – Jak leci?!

\- Nie chcesz się odczepić, w porządku. Będziesz miał miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, by zobaczyć upadek Gwen.

Śmiejąc się, Goblin podleciał do dziewczyny i chwycił ją na ręce, zbierając ją z powrotem w stronę pierwszego pylonu.

\- Zostaw ją! – zażądał Peter, ale Osborn tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Nie po to zadawałem sobie tyle trudu, by ją złapać, żeby teraz tak łatwo ją wypuszczać – stwierdził. Peter ze swojej pozycji za gliderem widział, jak Norman zbliża swoją twarz do Gwen. – Prawda, blondyneczko? Nie byłaś łatwą zdobyczą.

Peter przyspieszył wspinaczkę. Za długa sieć, za długa, musiał być szybszy, ale manewry Goblina w powietrzu utrudniały mu utrzymanie stałego tempa, zwłaszcza gdy przeleciał tuż nad linami mostu. 

\- I dalej nie jestem! – Gwen wyswobodziła swoją rękę i wsadziła palce w oczy Normana, który wrzasnął jak obdzierany ze skóry kot. – Naucz się robić porządne węzły, ćwoku!

Uśmiechnąłby się słysząc to, ale był zbyt przerażony tym, co może się zaraz wydarzyć, by to zrobić. Zmysł go przed czymś ostrzegał, ale nie wiedział przed czym, nie było wizji przyszłości jak zazwyczaj, wiedział tylko, że coś złego się stanie.

\- Mała wiedźma – warknął Norman i złapał Gwen za nadgarstek, wykręcając go mocno. Peterowi serce podeszło do gardła, gdy usłyszał krzyk przyjaciółki. Szybciej, Parker, szybciej. Był już prawie u celu. – Będziesz teraz grzeczną dziewczynką, hm? Dziękuję za robienie za żywą tarczę, Spiderman. Sam glider by wystarczył, ale ten troglodyta przynajmniej nie rysuje mi lakieru.

Nie przerywając wspinaczki, Peter popatrzył w dół, na pylon nad którym się znajdowali. Wade mógł tylko się przyglądać, z wycelowaną w górę bronią, czekając na choćby mały cień szansy na celny strzał. Goblin był na to za sprytny, nie odsłaniał się, robił wszystko, by cały czas pomiędzy nim a lufą Deagla był albo Peter albo Gwen, która wciąż starała się walczyć, ale z prawdopodobnie skręconą ręką nie przychodziło jej to łatwo.

\- Skarbie, twój tyłeczek zasłania mi cel – poskarżył się najemnik, potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia.

Peter nie odpowiedział, zacisnął zęby, znów zignorował ból łydki, gdy pęd powietrza siekał odsłoniętą ranę i podciągnął się ostatni raz, wskakując na glidera. Bez chwili zwłoki zarzucił Osbornowi ramię na szyję i ścisnął mocno, przyciągając go do siebie i dusząc.

\- Puść, ją! – nakazał, zwiększając nacisk przedramienia na grdyce mężczyzny. Zmiażdży ją, jeśli będzie trzeba, nie obchodziło go teraz to, że na pewno zamordowałby tym Normana, chciał tylko zapewnić Gwen bezpieczeństwo. Przyjaciółka patrzyła na niego z nadzieją, ale w jej oczach było widać też ból. Dłoń miała wygiętą pod nienaturalnym kątem, bez wątpienia bolesnym. Osborn za to zapłaci.

\- Skoro ty rzuciłeś tym żałosnym żartem o sieci, ja też mam dla ciebie klasyk – zacharczał Goblin. Zmysł Petera zaczął szaleć. – Zły dobór słów!

Gwen krzyknęła, gdy Norman po prostu ją zrzucił z glidera, posyłając wprost do wody.

\- Gwen! – krzyknął z paniką w głosie Peter i puścił Normana, by rzucić się za przyjaciółką albo chociaż wystrzelić sieć. Wyciągnął już nawet rękę, ale Goblin złapał go na nadgarstek i szarpnął nim, a sieć minęła swój cel.

\- A-a-a, pozwól ptaszkowi frunąć – zaśmiał się Osborn i uderzył go w twarz, powalając na skrzydło glidera, który nieco się zachwiał.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! – usłyszał w komunikatorze Peter, blokując cios Normana, który nie pozwolił mu znowu na zeskok, zamiast tego przypierając go do zawieszonej w powietrzu maszyny. – Biegnij Forrest, biegnij! 

Nie mógł zobaczyć co się dzieje w dole, ale słyszał sapanie Wade’a i wrzask Gwen, gdy zmierzała w stronę swojej śmierci. Łzy rozmazały mu widok, Goblin znów go uderzył. Spróbował go z siebie zrzucić, zrobić coś, cokolwiek, ale Norman nie zamierzał mu pozwolić wygrać. Gwen zginie, Wade nie miał wyrzutni, nie potrafił latać.

Gwen umrze.

Pękło mu serce, gdy to sobie uświadomił i prawie odechciało mu się wszystkiego, łącznie z życiem.

Wszystko działo się jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Peter krzyknął wściekły i zdruzgotany, i odpowiedział własnym atakiem. Przez ułamek sekundy był pewny, że przetrącił Goblinowi kark, gdy jego głowa odskoczyła gwałtownie w bok z przerażającym trzaskiem, ale Norman zaśmiał się tylko i złapał go za gardło. Peter chwycił jego nadgarstki, zaciskając palce jak najmocniej. Cichnący krzyk Gwen wciąż huczał mu w uszach, zagłuszał jego szybko bijące serce i szum przepływającej krwi. Gdzieś spomiędzy tych dźwięków usłyszał znów głos najemnika dający nadzieję.

\- Łap i naciśnij! – nakazał z determinacją, najpewniej kierując te słowa do Gwen. Serce mu zamarło, gdy usłyszał kolejne słowa, ciche i zrezygnowane: - O, kurwa, to zaboli.

Nastąpił huk, trzask i ogromny plusk, a potem nie słyszał z komunikatora już nic.

Peter poczuł, jak ogarnia go furia. Patrząc śmiejącemu się Goblinowi w oczy, zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstkach tak mocno, aż usłyszał trzask głośniejszy niż ten sprzed chwili. Wzdrygnął się w odpowiedzi na niego, ale nie zwolnił uścisku. Zgiął nogę w kolanie, położył stopę na brzuchu Normana i przerzucił go nad sobą.

Osborn złapał się skrzydła i zawisł na nim, pomimo tego, że ręce miał w opłakanym stanie. Petera jednak to nie obchodziło, zeskoczył natychmiast z glidera i wystrzelił sieć, ładując na ścianie pylonu. W panice rozejrzał się po tafli wody i zobaczył Gwen unoszącą się z trudem na powierzchni.

\- Gwen! – zawołał zachrypniętym głosem, a przyjaciółka spojrzała w górę, unosząc do góry skręconą dłoń, z pomocą której starała się nie pójść na dno. Drugą rękę wciąż miała związaną.

Peter opuścił się na sieci niżej i z bezpiecznej wysokości zeskoczył do wody, nie przejmując się tym, gdzie teraz był Norman i co robił, ani helikopterem krążącym im od nie wiadomo kiedy nad głowami. Gdzieś w tle słyszał też syreny służb ratowniczych, ale to też nie było ważne, liczyło się dla niego dotarcie do Gwen i znalezienie Deadpoola, którego nigdzie nie widział. 

Przebił powierzchnię wody jak strzała przecina powietrze, szybko wynurzając się na powierzchnię zaraz obok Gwen, którą zanurzyła się na chwilę, podtapiając się. Ułożył sobie wykasłującą wodę przyjaciółkę na piersi i zaczął ją ciągnąć do brzegu przy pylonie.

\- Mam cię, Gwen, mam cię – zapewniał ją. Gwen była twarda, ale musiała być roztrzęsiona tym wszystkim. Drżała, ale może to z zimna.

Wykorzystał chwilę nim dopłynęli do celu, by spojrzeć w górę. Nigdzie nie widział Normana, musiał uciec. Mądra decyzja, gdyby dalej tu był, Peter by go zabił za to co chciał zrobić z Gwen.

Znaleźli się w końcu na brzegu. Pomógł przyjaciółce odsunąć się od wody i doprowadził do podstawy pylonu, o który oparła się plecami. Z drogi od strony Manhattanu patrzyli na nich ludzie zatrzymujący swoje samochody, słyszał też gapiów nad nimi, na moście. 

\- Zdejmę z ciebie linę – powiedział i złapał więzy, by je po prostu rozerwać.

\- Zapomnij o linie, znajdź Wade’a – poleciła mu, ale nie posłuchał jej i szybko ją uwolnił.

\- Gdzie spadł Wade? – zapytał pospiesznie, stając już na nogi. Jeśli Wade się do tej pory nie wynurzył, to stać się mogło tylko jedno.

\- Nie wiem, gdzieś nieopodal mnie chyba – odparła i wskazała zranioną ręką na wodę. Pomimo bólu, zaciskała coś w dłoni. Peter uświadomił sobie, że to teleporter Deadpoola. – Gdzieś tam.

Peter rzucił się biegiem w stronę rzeki, znów nie czując bólu. Wciąż spory kawałek od wody wyskoczył w górę i wskoczył do niej, płynąc w kierunku, jaki pokazała mu przyjaciółka. Odgarniał wodę z taką siłą i szybkością, że aż zaczęło go to męczyć, ale nie poddał się zmęczeniu tylko dopłynął do celu i wziął głęboki wdech, natychmiast nurkując.

East River była praktycznie czarna w środku nocy, nie widział praktycznie nic. Zapalił latarkę przy pasie, rozświetlając mętną i ciemną toń, która skrywała gdzieś jego chłopaka. Gdyby nie ona, mógłby szukać Deadpoola choćby i godzinami, a i tak by go pewnie nie znalazł, w takich warunkach nawet profesjonalna ekipa nurków miałaby problem.

Latarka oświetlała wiele. Peter był wdzięczny Tony’emu za użyczenie specjalnych lamp, którym nie były straszne nawet najgorsze ciemności. Mimo to przy pierwszym podejściu nie znalazł Wade’a. Nawet nie próbował używać noktowizora czy termowizji, obie były bezużyteczne w ciemnej, zimnej wodzie. Musiał polegać na najstarszej sztuce ludzkości – rozproszeniu ciemności światłem.

Powietrze mu się kończyło, musiał wypłynąć. Pobył na powierzchni tylko tyle, by znów zapełnić płuca, nim zanurzył się z powrotem pod powierzchnię, skręcając nieco na lewo i nurkując głębiej niż wcześniej. Słona woda wżerała mu się w ranę na łydce, sprawiała ze ciężej mu było utrzymać oddech, ale nie zamierzał się poddać.

Wynurzył się jeszcze raz i zanurkował po raz trzeci, najgłębiej jak tylko się dało. Płuca coraz bardziej paliły, a woda zdawała się zaciskać na nich z siłą imadła. Peter zaczął tracić nadzieję, że sam odnajdzie Wade’a, gdy nagle w snopie światła rzucanego przez latarkę pojawiło się coś czerwonego.

Ignorując potrzebę wypłynięcia i zaczerpnięcia powietrza, podpłynął bliżej, celniej nakierowując światło. Ukazała mu się unosząca się w wodzie sylwetka Deadpoola. Na swój sposób wyglądał w tej chwili pięknie, spokojnie, jak jakiś duch albo łagodne, morskie stworzenie, swobodnie dryfujące w wodnym kosmosie.

Ciągnąca się za ciałem niczym welon czerwona smuga krwi burzyła ten obraz, przypominając że nie ma w nim nic pięknego, nic spokojnego. Wade nie żył.

Pomimo jasnego światła, Peter zaczynał widzieć ciemność. Dopłynął szybko do Deadpoola i chwycił go za uprząż pochew na miecze, natychmiast kierując się z nim ku powierzchni. Gdy tylko wynurzył głowę, łapczywie zaczął łapać powietrze, mając jednocześnie wrażenie, że się nim dusi.

Musiał chwilę odsapnąć, nim zaczął holować najemnika do brzegu, trzymając dłoń na jego piersi, by wyczuć bicie serca, ale nie było żadnego, a ciało Wade’a było całkowicie zimne, zapewne wyziębione przez wodę. Patrzył na jego zakrytą maską twarz, wypatrując ruchu, ale i tu się zawiódł.

Gwen jedną ręką pomogła mu wyciągnąć nieruchome ciało na brzeg. Był wykończony, głównie nurkowaniem, a branie głębszego oddechu paliło, jakby wciąż się topił. Na moment padł na ziemię obok martwego Wade’a. Odważył się złapać go delikatnie za palce, by mieć jakikolwiek kontakt cielesny, drugą ręką trzymając się za gardło, które wciąż odczuwało skutki duszenia. Nie mógł zapanować nad emocjami, było ich za dużo – strach, ból, ulga, wściekłość. Wszystkie wymieszane i zalewające jego mózg falami. Był roztrzęsiony nie mniej niż przyjaciółka, która położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Było tak blisko, a by ją stracił. Tak niewiele brakowało. Niestety stracił Deadpoola. Nie wiedział na ile, ale to i tak bolało, i to fizycznie. Jakiekolwiek cierpnie Wade’a było jego cierpieniem. Jak mocno uderzył w wodę? Czy zginął od razu czy sparaliżowany utonął w najgorszy możliwy sposób? Co by się stało, gdyby go nie wyciągnął? Jak by się odrodził?

Kilka sekund w bezruchu wystarczyły, by poczuł się lepiej. Duży udział musiała w tym wziąć też adrenalina, wciąż krążąca mu w żyłach. Dźwignął się do siadu i przysunął do głowy Wade’a, którą ułożył sobie na kolanach. Była kompletnie bezwładna, bardziej niż powinna, kark był przetrącony, a rdzeń nerwowy najpewniej przerwany. Peter zacisnął mocno powieki i dotknął policzka najemnika, starając się uspokoić i przypomnieć sobie, że wszystko jest okej, że to tylko chwilowe.

Nie pomogło.

\- Nie tak sobie wyobrażałam zobaczyć cię pierwszy raz w akcji – wyznała Gwen, siadając tuż obok niego. Musieli czekać na przybycie którejś ze służb, nic innego nie mogli teraz zrobić.

\- Tak, ja też – zgodził się i wciąż trzymając dłoń na policzku najemnika, odwrócił się z troską do przyjaciółki. Nie był w stanie patrzeć na jej podbite oko ani na spuchniętą i zaczerwienioną rękę, nie doświadczając jednocześnie poczucia winy. To on jej to zrobił. Nie własnymi rękoma, ale zrobił. – Nic ci nie jest?

To musiało być naturalne pytanie dla ludzi, zadawane nawet wtedy, kiedy wyraźnie było widać, że komuś coś jest.

\- Trochę boli, ale to nic – zapewniła i uśmiechnęła się, podając mu teleporter. Wziął go od niej ostrożnie, chowając do bezpiecznej kieszeni. – Wade mnie uratował, gdyby za mną nie skoczył, skończyłabym jak on. Będzie z nim dobrze?

Nie był pewny, nigdy nie był pewny, gdy Wade ginął, na szczęście zdarzało się to niezwykle rzadko. Popatrzył na najemnika. Nie wyglądał jak ludzie w filmach, wcale nie przypominał teraz śpiącej osoby. Widać było, że jest martwy, klatka piersiowa była nieruchoma, dopiero teraz zauważył też, że bark jest dziwnie luźny tak jak szyja.

Peter odważył się unieść jego maskę do góry, odsłaniając twarz. Natychmiast ją zasłonił, czując jak chce mu się rzygać. To co zobaczył w ogóle nie przypominało jego chłopaka, twarz była dosłownie zmasakrowana, jakby uderzyła w beton. Nos został całkowicie wepchnięty do wnętrza czaszki, żuchwa była wykrzywiona, brakowało paru zębów, a skóra była popękana w wielu miejscach i cała ociekała w krwi wypływającej z oczu, zmiażdżonego nosa i ust. Nigdy nie zapomni tego widoku.

\- O Boże – wyszeptał, biorąc głębokie wdechy, by powstrzymać mdłości.

\- Wyjdzie z tego, prawda? – zapytała Gwen. Była blada jak ściana, też widziała to, co on. 

\- Tak. Potrzebuje tylko chwili – zapewnił, samemu mając taką nadzieję. Do tej pory Wade wracał, ale zawsze były te chwile zwątpienia, kiedy Peter zaczynał się bać, że tym razem ta śmierć będzie ostateczna.

\- Peter, ty krwawisz – zauważyła nagle przyjaciółka, wskazując jego nogę.

Popatrzył na ranę, wciąż krwawiącą, choć chłodna woda nieco spowolniła ten proces. Widząc zranioną nogę, dotarł do niego jej ból, który rozlewał się po całej łydce – palący i pulsujący, jakby ktoś co chwilę podtykał mu pod nogę pochodnię.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

Być może wdało się zakażenie, East River to nie było czyste, górskie jeziorko tylko brudne ujście z masą drobnoustrojstwa i innych bakterii. Pomartwi się tym i zaszyciem rany później.

\- Na pewno? – upewniła się. Zmartwienie w jej głosie, było tak dobrze słyszalne, że to aż bolało. To on powinien się martwić o nią, nie ona o niego. To ona mogła zginąć, gdyby Wade nie rzucił jej teleportera.

\- Podczas teleportacji wytracasz prędkość – powiedział kiedyś najemnik. Gwen pewnie spadła z wysokości nie większej niż kilka cali i z niewielką prędkością, jakby zeskakiwała z krawężnika. Jak szybko musiał wymyślić to rozwiązanie Wade, by wcielić je w życie? Nie byłby w stanie dogonić jej w powietrzu i jej złapać, więc wybrał drugą najlepszą opcję. Na pewno nie zastanawiał się, czy ją zastosować. Czy poświęcić się, by uratować niewinną osobę. Wybór mógł być tylko jeden w jego przypadku.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powtórzył i popatrzył w górę na most. Ludzie się patrzyli, widać było niebieskie światła policji. Szkoda, że nie mogli mu pomóc. Pociągając nosem uniósł rękę, którą dotychczas przytulał do siebie Deadpoola i uruchomił komunikator Avengers. – Tony, jesteś tam?

Odpowiedź przyszła od razu.

\- Tony śpi, to coś ważnego czy przekazać mu później? – zapytał Pietro radośnie, nieświadomy tego co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

\- Walczyliśmy z Goblinem – powiedział mu i zawahał się przed wypowiedzeniem następnych słów: - Wade nie żyje.

\- Cholera. Na dobre?

\- Nie wiem, z nim nigdy nie wiadomo, dopóki nie ożyje – wyjaśnił. Czekanie było najgorsze, zawsze. – Nie dam rady sam go przetransportować w bezpieczne miejsce, potrzebuję transportu.

\- Już informuję Sama, ma dyżur – zapewnił Pietro i zakończył rozmowę.

\- Dzięki – odpowiedział mimo to Peter i westchnął. Wade wciąż się nie ruszał. Minęło niewiele czasu, ale i tak się martwił. Musiał się skupić na czymś innym. Na szczęście jego uwagę skutecznie rozproszyły policyjne łodzie płynące w ich stronę oraz Gwen, która objęła go wspierająco.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewniła. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo tego potrzebował.

\- Wiem – odparł, gładząc policzek Deadpoola. Obudź się, no obudź, błagał w myślach, podczas gdy jego usta mówiły co innego: - Jak w ogóle Goblin cię dopadł?

Myślał, że przyjaciółka jest bezpieczna w Anglii, ale powinien się był domyślić, że Norman może tam zawędrować, a dzięki Harry’emu wiedział dokładnie, gdzie Gwen szukać.

\- Zwiedzałam w ostatni piątek wiejską stronę Anglii – wyjaśniła mu. – To był normalny, deszczowy dzień, taki jak zwykle, ale czułam się dziwnie obserwowana. Teraz wiem, że to był Goblin, ale wtedy myślałam, że to tylko miejscowi. Gdy wyszłam do lasu na spacer, wtedy się pojawił. Próbowałam uciec, chowając się pomiędzy drzewami, ale Goblin i tak mnie złapał.

\- Piątek? – powtórzył zaskoczony. – Tak długo cię więził?

Znów poczuł gniew. Tyle dni spędzonych w strachu z tym psycholem, który mógł Gwen w każdej chwili zabić.

\- Bał się ruszyć natychmiast – wyjaśniła mu. – Miał to zrobić od razu po złapaniu mnie, ale Spiderman go przeraził. Bał się, że się wtrąci.

\- Nie miał innego wyjścia – zauważył i zdobył się nawet na uśmiech. Wiele by dał, by poczuć teraz pod palcem taki sam uśmiech najemnika. – Przepraszam, że cię to spotkało.

Czuł się w obowiązku przeprosić, to wszystko było przez niego.

\- Nie obwiniaj się, Peter – poprosiła go Gwen. – Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, że ojciec Harry’ego zada sobie tyle trudu, by cię dopaść.

\- Tak, ale gdyby nie znajomość ze mną, nigdy by do tego nie doszło.

\- Wiedziałam, na co się piszę poznając twój sekret i biorąc w nim udział – zapewniła z uśmiechem, który z powodu bólu ręki bardziej przypominał grymas. – Nie winię cię, ty też nie powinieneś. Norman jest szalony i tylko jego szaleństwo doprowadziło do mojego porwania i dzisiejszej nocy.

Gwen może miała rację, ale nie był jeszcze gotowy przyznać jej przyjaciółce, więc po prostu milczał. Łodzie policyjne podpłynęły jak najbliżej lądu, na dziobie jednej z nich stał przerażony kapitan Stacy, który nie zważając na wodę, wskoczył do East River, zanurzając się po pas i przedzierając się do córki, która wyszła mu na spotkanie.

\- Tato! – zawołała z ulgą i wpadła ojcu w ramiona, w końcu pozwalając sobie na łzy strachu i ulgi. Kapitan Stacy również płakał, gładząc córkę po włosach i zapewniając ją, że jest bezpieczna.

Trwali tak w swoich objęciach chwilę, w tym czasie ratownicy medyczni zdążyli opuścić łodzie i podeszli do pary, sprawdzając czy nic nie jest Gwen. Chcieli zabezpieczyć jej rękę, ale kapitan jeszcze nie był gotowy wypuszczać córki z objęć.

Jeden z ratowników postanowił podejść do Petera i Wade’a, zapewne decydując się na to po zobaczeniu rany łydki albo ogólnego stanu najemnika.

\- Nie podchodź – poprosił go Peter. Nie chciał, by ktoś się do nich zbliżał. Deadpool byłby wściekły, gdyby dowiedział się, że podczas gdy był martwy dotykał go jakiś obcy doktor, jakikolwiek doktor. Sam musiał się wyleczyć albo z drobną pomocą Petera, ale na pewno nie kogoś innego.

\- Twoja noga…

\- Jest cała, nie urwało jej – powiedział i poruszył zraniona kończyną, zaciskając zęby na wardze aż do krwi, by powstrzymać jęk bólu. To był jednak głupi pomysł ruszać nogą.

\- A Deadpool?

\- Zregeneruje się – zapewnił, trzymając go mocniej. – Idź.

Ratownik nie naciskał dalej, wrócił do swoich kolegów, czekając aż będą mogli się zająć Gwen. Kapitan Stacy spojrzał znad jej ramienia na Petera, który zobaczył w jego oczach wdzięczność.

Gdy mężczyzna w końcu puścił córkę, od razu podszedł bliżej obu bohaterów.

\- Dziękuję, Spiderman, uratowałeś mi córkę – powiedział i przyklęknął, wyciągając rękę w stronę Petera.

\- Nie ja – zaprzeczył, odmawiając uścisku dłoni i przyjmowania gratulacji za coś, czego nie zrobił. – Ja tylko wszystko pogorszyłem. To był Deadpool.

Stacy popatrzył na nieruchomego najemnika zmartwiony.

\- Czy jest coś, co mogę zrobić? – zapytał z troską w głosie. Już wiedział, po kim Gwen to miała.

Peter pokręcił głową.

\- Zaraz znów stanie na nogi i będzie jak nowy – zapewnił, słysząc znajomy helikopter nad głową. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył pojazd Avengers, który powoli obniżył lot i zawisł tuż nad taflą wody, ledwie ją mącąc. Kapitan popatrzył na maszynę, z której wyszedł Sam.

\- Spiderman, załadunek gotowy? – zapytał i skinął na Deadpoola. Za długo ta regeneracja trwała, zdecydowanie za długo. Zwykle trwała krócej. Czy obrażenia wewnętrzne były aż tak rozległe?

Peter wstał, podnosząc ze sobą Wade’a i kuśtykając zaniósł go do helikoptera, obserwowany przez wszystkich, w tym Gwen, która uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością.

Sam poczekał, aż usiądzie na jednym z wolnych miejsc i zamknął za nimi klapę pojazdu, natychmiast siadając za sterami i wznosząc maszynę do góry.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, gdy tylko wystartowali, zmierzając do wieży Avengers. 

\- Mój chłopak jest martwy, jak myślisz? – odparł oschle, wpatrzony w zamaskowaną twarz najemnika.

\- Ale wróci – zapewnił Sam. – Zawsze wraca.

\- Lepiej żeby wrócił, bo inaczej mu nie wybaczę – stwierdził i ucałował czoło Deadpoola, w końcu mogąc mu okazać troskę, na jaką zasługiwał. Trzymał go też otwarcie za rękę, ściskając ją całą, a nie tylko palce jak dotychczas. Czuł przesuwające się kosteczki wybite ze swoich miejsc. – Nie zdążyliśmy jeszcze…

Zawahał się, zdając sobie sprawę, co zamierzał powiedzieć.

\- Co? – dopytał go Sam. – Czego nie zdążyliście?

Wziąć ślubu.

\- Wykończyć mieszkania – skłamał i nie odzywał się już więcej, skupiony tylko na uspokajaniu własnych nerwów i dostarczania jak największego komfortu swojemu chłopakowi, gdyby lada chwila miał się obudzić. 

Emocje zaczęły opadać, wciąż odczuwał strach związany z przyszłością Deadpoola, ale przynajmniej wszyscy byli już bezpieczni. Teraz trzeba było tylko czekać, ale nieważne jak bardzo starał się uspokoić, rozpoczęła się nerwówka.

Czemu nie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić? Przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego jak Wade? Panikował za każdym razem, zawsze niepotrzebnie dostarczając sobie bezpodstawnie dodatkowego stresu. Nie miało prawa się nic stać, a mimo to bał się za każdym razem tak samo. Czuł się przez to głupio, jak dziecko z irracjonalnym strachem. Przez dobre pięć lat odkąd ją miał, regeneracja Deadpoola ani razu go nie zawiodła. Peter powinien się nauczyć jej ufać tak jak robił to Wade, ale po prostu nie potrafił. Nie gdy stawka była tak wysoka.

\- Jeszcze dokończycie – zapewnił Sam. Podchodził już do lądowania na wieży. Peter nawet zapomniał, że rozmawiali. – Widziałem Wilsona w gorszym stanie i nic mu nie było, teraz też nie jest.

\- Wiem to – zapewnił i wstał, gdy poczuł jak maszyna osiadła na lądowisku. Trzymał Deadpoola bezpiecznie w swoim ramionach, starając się ignorować to, jak bezwładne jest jego ciało, jak praktycznie przelewa mu się przez ręce. – Po prostu…

\- Hej, rozumiem to. – Sam znalazł się przy nim i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Zabierz go do skrzydła szpitalnego, Bruce już czeka. Trzeba poskładać naszą ulubioną gadułę. I ciebie też przydałoby się zaszyć, zachlapałeś cały helikopter.

Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i ruszył powolnym, bolesnym krokiem od szpitala. Chciałby móc iść szybciej, ale bez adrenaliny, bez innych zmartwień działających jak środki znieczulające, ból w nodze był nie do zniesienia, wręcz paraliżujący. Gdy zakręcał w inny korytarz, zauważył szlaczek krwi, który zostawiał za sobą. Rana była gorsza niż wcześniej sądził, ale czego on się spodziewał, skoro Goblin zakręcił ostrzem jak śrubokrętem.

Udało mu się doczłapać do skrzydła szpitalnego, nawet nie musiał otwierać drzwi, Bruce zrobił to za niego, wyraźnie na nich czekając.

\- Połóż go na jednym z łóżek – polecił natychmiast Peterowi.

Kolejnych kilka kroków kosztowało go wiele wysiłku, ale zaniósł najemnika i położył na łóżku, zdejmując z niego katany, zostawiając jednak resztę uzbrojenia, by po obudzeniu nie czuł się bezbronny. To wszystko, teraz regeneracja mogła działać w spokoju. Choć jej powolne działanie naprawdę martwiło.

\- Możemy sprawdzić, czy się leczy? – zapytał Bannera, który szykował sprzęt niezbędny do zajęcia się jego raną.

\- Mogę zrobić zdjęcie rentgenowskie i porównamy je z drugim za dziesięć minut – zaproponował, a gdy Peter przytaknął, naukowiec włączył maszynę i zrobił zdjęcie. – Jezu, co mu się stało?

\- Upadek do wody z mostu Brooklyńskiego. Z pylonu.

Po stanie kości Deadpoola było widać, jak bolesny to musiał być upadek. Czaszka była popękana praktycznie wszędzie, kręgi szyjne zostały niemal w siebie wgniecione, bark był strzaskany, a wiele innych kości połamanych. Łatwiej było policzyć te całe, niż złamane.

Kości to był jednak najmniejszy problem, najgorsze były wnętrzności, porozrzucane po całej jamie brzusznej i klatce piersiowej. W płucach nie było wody, a to oznaczało, że Wade umarł w chwili uderzenia. Było jednak sporo krwi, wszędzie i tak wiele, że aż przesłaniała obraz całego jelita grubego. Nic dziwnego, że regeneracja długo trwała.

Peterowi znowu zachciało się wymiotować.

\- Jak cię zaszyję, to sprawdzimy co z Wadem – powiedział Bruce i wskazał na łóżko obok tego, na którym leżał najemnik. – Usiądź.

Zanim usiadł ściągnął z siebie dolną część stroju i położył na łóżku, siadając zaraz obok. Bruce przysunął się do niego z krzesłem i małym stolikiem na kółkach. Złapał Petera za nogę i ułożył ją na oparciu łóżka, od razu zabierając się do roboty.

\- Myślałem, że nie jesteś takim doktorem – zauważył Peter, sycząc z bólu, gdy Banner przemywał ranę.

\- Każdy w drużynie umie opatrzyć proste rany – wyjaśnił Bruce, bardzo dokładnie pozbywając się wszystkich bakterii.

\- To prosta rana? – spytał zdziwiony. – Boli jakby mi moździerzem nogę urwało.

\- Widziałem gorsze – powiedział z uśmiechem i wskazał na swoją twarz. – Maska ci nie wadzi?

Całkiem zapomniał, że wciąż ją miał. Zdjął ją szybko, krzywiąc się, gdy nie chciała się od razu odczepić od spoconej i nieco zakrwawionej skóry. Bolał go policzek oraz nos, na pewno miał też niezłego siniaka na brzuchu. Goblin może nie był silniejszy od niego, ale dalej był silny i potrafił uderzyć. Nie mówiąc już o gliderze.

Mimo to bywało z nim gorzej. Flash zostawiał go w gorszym stanie.

Nie przejmując się podłogą, Peter splunął na nią krwią, od razu spoglądając na Bruce’a, który chyba chciał coś powiedzieć na ten temat, ale widząc jego twarz i jej stan zrezygnował.

\- Też nieźle oberwałeś – zauważył i odłożył gąbkę do przemywania, zastępując ją igłotrzymaczem, z już gotową igłą i nicią chirurgiczną.

\- Nie tak jak Wade. – Gdy zamknął oczy, znów widział tę zmasakrowaną twarz. Wade często uważał, że nie można wyglądać gorzej, niż on wyglądał, ale dało się. Zdecydowanie się dało.

\- Chcesz jakieś znieczulenie? – spytał jeszcze Banner, nim zabrał się do roboty.

\- Nie, wytrzymam.

Nie chciał niczego, co mogłoby otumanić, bał się znaleźć w takim stanie, gdy Goblin wciąż był na wolności. Wcześniej się nie przejmował jego ucieczką, ale teraz zaczęła go martwić. To nie był koniec, czuł to. Norman był zbyt uparty, by odpuścić po kolejnej porażce. Nie, będzie próbował i próbował, aż dopnie swego i albo on, albo Wade skończą martwi. Albo Goblin nie skończy w więzieniu.

Będzie musiał tam trafić do celi prędzej czy później. Harry się załamie, jego przyjaciel już nigdy nie będzie taki sam, ale to była właściwa decyzja do podjęcia. Następnym razem gdy spotkają się z Goblinem, nie dadzą mu uciec. Zakończą to raz na zawsze.

Peter prawie cofnął nogę, gdy Bruce zaczął zaszywać ranę. To bolało. Bolało jak cholera. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje i kusiło go, by jednak poprosić o znieczulenie.

\- Masz szczęście, przecięta żyła już się sama zrosła, a żaden nerw nie został uszkodzony – powiedział mu Banner. – Po zaszyciu rana powinna się wyleczyć w ciągi kilku dni.

\- To dobrze, będę potrzebował tej nogi do walki – wysapał i zacisnął mocno zęby. Mimo wszystko cieszył się z tego bólu. Zasłużył na jakąś karę za narażenie Gwen na śmierć i za to, że pozwolił Goblinowi uciec. I za to, że Wade’owi stała się krzywda. Spojrzał smutnym wzrokiem na najemnika, który dalej wyglądał tak samo. – To moja wina.

\- Nie zepchnąłeś Deadpoola z mostu, Peter – przypomniał mu Bruce, skupiony na swojej pracy.

\- Nie, ale gdybym wyczuł co Goblin chce zrobić, Wade nie musiałby skakać – zauważył zły. – Zmysł zwykle mnie ostrzega co się stanie, ale nie tym razem. Nie rozumiem tego.

\- Twoje moce wciąż się rozwijają, może źle je zrozumiałeś – zasugerował Bruce. – Może urywki potencjalnych zdarzeń widzisz tylko, gdy patrzysz już na zagrożenie i dotyczy tylko ciebie. Może to wcale nie jest ostrzeżenie, a wyobraźnia, która je interpretuje. W ferworze walki nie zawsze ma się czas na wyobraźnię, dlatego twój zmysł daje ci po prostu zwykły ding.

\- Ding? – powtórzył z rozbawieniem, a potem jęknął głośno, gdy Bruce jakby specjalnie wbił igłę zbyt mocno.

\- Takie małe słówko – wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

\- Może masz rację. Ale nawet gdy widzę co się może stać, wciąż nie zawsze mogę się obronić.

\- Decyzja jak postąpić wziąć zależy tylko od ciebie. To jak szybko ją podejmiesz także. – Bruce przerwał na chwilę i popatrzył na niego z powagą. – Twój zmysł to ogromny sprzymierzeniec, ale jest tak dobry, jak pozwalasz mu być. Jeśli to możliwe, jeśli to faktycznie tylko wyobraźnia, staraj się z niej nie korzystać, bo od nadmiaru informacji możesz zostać rannym i tylko pogorszyć całą sytuację.

\- Czyli mam tylko polegać na kierunkach? – zdziwił się. – To nie brzmi bezpiecznie.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się, jak skuteczny jest instynkt w takich przypadkach – uśmiechnął się Bruce i skinął na Deadpoola. – Spytaj Wade’a. Myślisz, że on po usłyszeniu kogoś za plecami analizuje co może się stać, a nie po prostu robi to, do czego został wyszkolony?

\- Prawdopodobnie nie – zgodził się, choć nigdy nie zastanawiał się zbytnio nad tym, jak dokładnie Wade działa w takich przypadkach.

Bruce skończył zaszywać ranę i po nasmarowaniu jej jakimś kremem, założył na nią opatrunek. Peter dalej nie czuł łydki, czy może raczej czuł tylko jej ból, ale przynajmniej był trochę mniejszy niż wcześniej. Niepewnie wstał z łóżka i oparł część ciężaru ciała na rannej nodze. Natychmiast syknął z bólu i uniósł stopę do góry, znowu się krzywiąc, gdy napinające się mięśnie wywołały kolejny ból.

\- Może ci ją unieruchomić? – zasugerował Banner z troską.

\- Nic mi nie będzie.

\- To może chociaż jakaś kula?

\- Zróbmy kolejne zdjęcie – poprosił, przysuwając się do łóżka Deadpoola.

Bruce nie namawiał go dalej tylko spełnił jego prośbę. Peter wstrzymał oddech oczekując na zdjęcie, a gdy je zobaczył, odetchnął z ulgą. Kolejne niepotrzebne zamartwianie się - odhaczone.

Kości Wade’a zaczęły się zasklepiać wszędzie tam, gdzie były pęknięte, a narządy wracały na swoje miejsce, zniknęła też krew z brzucha, jakby została wchłonięta z powrotem do żył. Najlepiej wyglądała głowa i ręce, zapewne to one były priorytetem w leczeniu, by po odzyskaniu przytomności Deadpool był w stanie przyspieszyć leczenie całej reszty.

\- Pewnie minie jeszcze trochę czasu nim ożyje. – Bruce poklepał go po ramieniu i zaczął sprzątać cały sprzęt. – Lepiej odpocznij, prześpij się. Miałeś ciężką noc. Opatrzyć ci jeszcze twarz?

\- Nie, nie trzeba. – Przyciągnął siecią sąsiednie łóżko i chwycił spodnie od stroju, zakładając je ostrożnie. Nie chciał siedzieć z gołym tyłkiem. Gdy był już ubrany, położył się i złapał poręcz łóżka Wade’a, teraz je przysuwając bliżej, tak by oba posłania się złączyły, po czym opuścił oparcia, by nic ich od siebie nie rozdzielało.

\- Daj znać, gdy Wade się obudzi.

Przytaknął i westchnął zmęczony, spoglądając na leczącego się Deadpoola. Chciał go już żywego, chciał usłyszeć jego głos i poczuć dotyk na skórze. Teraz kiedy wiedział, że regeneracja działa był już spokojniejszy, ale dalej nie chciał widzieć swojego chłopaka martwego. Przynajmniej oczekiwanie nie będzie już taki stresujące.

Bruce w końcu wyszedł i zostawił ich samych. Poza nimi nie było tu nikogo innego, więc mieli spokój. Leżeli blisko drzwi, lewą stronę pomieszczenia zajmowało dziesięć łóżek, prawą sprzęty medyczne.  Normalnie do któregoś byłby podłączony leżący tu pacjent, ale w tym przypadku nie było takiej potrzeby. Peter poczuje, kiedy serce Wade’a zacznie znów bić, bo ułożył się tuż obok najemnika, głowę opierając na wyleczonym już ramieniu, a dłoń trzymając mu na piersi i czekając na pierwszy oddech czy bicie serca.

Leżał tak przez kilka minut nieruchomo, po prostu czekając. Myślał nad tym, żeby się przespać, ale gdy zamykał oczy, nie potrafił zasnąć pomimo zmęczenia. Trzymał więc powieki w górze i wpatrywał się w nieruchomą klatkę piersiową Deadpoola, gdy nagle poczuł wibrację.

Niechętnie sięgnął do kieszeni pasa i wyciągnął stamtąd komórkę, która na szczęście nie ucierpiała w czasie walki czy nurkowania. Szybko wyjął swoją drugą rękę spod głowy i przełożył do niej telefon, pierwszą znów kładąc na piersi Wade’a. Dostał wiadomość od MJ, pytała czy nic mu nie jest, bo widziała w telewizji co się stało. Dochodziła czwarta.

Zamiast odpisać, oddzwonił do przyjaciółki, włączając głośnik, by nie musieć trzymać telefonu przy uchu. Mary Jane odebrała już po pierwszym sygnale.

\- Peter, wszystko dobrze? – spytała zmartwiona. – Nic ci się nie stało?

\- Dlaczego myślisz, że coś mi się stało?

\- Dopiero co wyprosiłam ostatnich gości, poza Flashem, on nocuje – wyjaśniła mu. – Oboje wiedzieliśmy gdzie pobiegłeś, więc włączyliśmy telewizor i zobaczyliśmy co się wydarzyło. Nie byłeś nigdzie blisko walki, prawda?

\- Nie, byłem na moście. – Nawet nie musiał kłamać, po prostu nie doprecyzował gdzie na moście. – Nic mi nie groziło, nawet przez chwilę. Flash jest teraz z tobą?

\- Tak.

\- Daj go na głośnik.

\- Jak tam, Parker? – odezwał się Thompson. – Cały i zdrowy?

\- Cały i zdrowy – odparł. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedyś Flash będzie się martwił o jego stan zdrowia.

\- Telewizja nagrywała ostatnie minuty walki – włączyła się znowu do rozmowy MJ. – Gwen nic się nie stało? Mówią że nie, ale spadała przecież z takiej wysokości.

\- Wade ją uratował – zapewnił oboje. – Dał jej swój teleporter, a sam uderzył w wodę.

\- Nic mu nie jest? Spiderman musiał go wyciągać z wody – przypomniał Flash.

\- Jestem z nimi teraz u Avengers – wyjaśnił przyjaciołom. – Wade już się leczy, ale wyglądało to źle. Spiderman też oberwał.

Poruszył nogą, znów czując ból. Miał wrażenie, że od ostatniego razu w ogóle się nie poprawił. Powinien był poprosić o morfinę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie będzie – powiedziała MJ.

\- To musi być takie pojebane patrzeć, jak ktoś wraca do życia – stwierdził Flash. – Zwłaszcza twój chłopak. Jak się trzymasz?

\- Przywykłem już – odparł. Kłamał tylko połowicznie. W jakimś stopniu był już do tego przyzwyczajony, choć nie na tyle, by się nie martwić. – To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy go takim widzę. Kiedy jeszcze byłem pomocnikiem, umarł bezpośrednio na moich oczach.

\- Jezu – szepnęła Mary Jane. – Przynajmniej wiesz, że wróci.

\- Tak, ale to nie czyni tego jakoś mniej bolesnym.

\- Przynajmniej Spiderman skopał tamtemu typowi dupę – ucieszył się Flash.

\- Tak, ale on wciąż gdzieś jest – zauważył MJ. – Uciekł.

Peter poczuł gryzące go poczucie winy. Norman nie uciekłby, gdyby zachował się lepiej w paru miejscach.

\- Kto to w ogóle jest? – kontynuował przyjaciółka. – Czytałam chyba o nim parę miesięcy temu.

\- Wade i ja zepsuliśmy mu plany jakiś czas temu – wytłumaczył im. Pominął to, że prawie został przez Goblina zabity i jaka jest jego tożsamość. – Teraz się chce mścić. Dlatego dopadł Gwen, żeby dopaść mnie.

\- Dobrze, że nie dopadł ciebie, gdy byłeś na imprezie, bo pewnie już byś nie żył.

\- Ale dopadł Gwen, Flash. – Wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, co się stało. – To wcale nie jest lepsze.

\- Skąd on w ogóle wiedział, gdzie jej szukać? – zdziwiła się Mary Jane. – I po co tyle zachodu?

Peter to wiedział, ale tego też nie mógł powiedzieć. Flash i MJ też byli narażeni na atak Goblina, nie chciał ich dodatkowo pogrążać niepotrzebnymi szczegółami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – skłamał. – Ale mam nadzieję, że drugi raz tego nie spróbuje. Ani nie zaatakuje kogoś z was.

Wolał ich ostrzec, żeby byli ostrożni albo odwrócili się od niego, niż żeby coś im się stało. Flash już dość się nacierpiał ze strony jednego psychola, a Mj nie zasługiwała na to, by stała jej się krzywda.

\- Po tym jakie manto dostał raczej będzie się bał wystawić nos ze swojej kryjówki – zaśmiał się Flash. – Wyluzuj, Parker, nic nam nie będzie.

Chciał w to wierzyć, ale za dobrze już wiedział do czego jest zdolny Norman, by się nie martwić. Gwen też miała być bezpieczna. Zupełnie nie przewidział, że Osborn może chcieć się dostać do niego poprzez nią. Na pewno wiedział o MJ, być może o Flashu. Każdy, o kim mógł mu powiedzieć Harry, był w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Trzeba też chyba ostrzec Harry’ego – zauważyła Mary Jane. O wilku mowa.

\- Czy on wie, co się stało? – spytał ją Peter.

\- Wyszedł godzinę wcześniej od wszystkich – odpowiedziała mu. – Chciał się położyć wcześniej. Jeśli od razu poszedł spać, to raczej nic nie wie, ja sama nic mu nie mówiłam. Jest przekonany, że wyszedłeś z powodu Wade’a.

\- Powiem mu, żeby uważał – obiecał, choć o Harry’ego w ogóle się nie martwił. Norman nie skrzywdziłby syna. Prędzej zamieni go w Goblina Juniora, niż użyje go jako przynęty. O ile w ogóle spróbuje drugi raz tego samego. W zasadzie to nawet trzeci. Choć skoro przekonał się dziś, że w bezpośredniej walce dalej nie ma szans, to porwanie następnej osoby dalej mogło być dla niego kuszące. 

\- Ty też uważaj na siebie – przypomniała mu przyjaciółka. – Będziesz się troszczył o nas, a ten świr zaatakuje ciebie, gdy nie będziesz się tego spodziewał.

\- Wade mnie obroni – powiedział pewny siebie i popatrzył na najemnika.

\- Co jak nie będzie go przy tobie?

Wtedy sam się obronię, pomyślał.

Miał już odpowiadać, gdy pod dłonią poczuł jedno silne uderzenie serca, które po chwili ruszyło z kopyta, pompując cenną krew przez całe ciało. Podniósł się szybko i popatrzył na Deadpoola, który w każdej chwili mógł się obudzić. Jeszcze nie oddychał, ale to była kwestia sekund.

\- Muszę kończyć – powiedział przyjaciołom. – Serce Wade’a zaczęło bić.

Pożegnali się z nimi jeszcze, ale już ich nie słuchał. Rozłączył się i odłożył telefon na bok, przyklękając przy najemniku, którego klatka piersiowa uniosła się gwałtownie, gdy płuca napełniły się znów powietrzem.

\- Wade? – powiedział i złapał Deadpoola za rękę, spoglądając z góry na jego twarz, dalej skrytą pod maską. – Kochanie?

Najemnik zacisnął palce, poruszył się i odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

\- Czy to niebo? – zapytał słabym głosem. – Bo wyglądasz jak anioł.

Peter zaśmiał się uradowany i ucałował dłoń najemnika, zamykając ją w swoich w łagodnym uścisku.

\- Brałeś lekcje romantyzmu od George’a Lucasa? – zaśmiał się, z ulga patrząc jak jego chłopak z każdą chwilą czuje się coraz lepiej. – Nie, nie jesteś w niebie. 

\- Może to i dobrze. Gdyby tam były takie ślicznoty, to wszyscy na Ziemi popełniliby zbiorowe samobójstwo. – Wade przyjrzał mu się, czuł na sobie jego intensywne spojrzenie. Nagle najemnik wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego twarzy i dotknął opuchniętego policzka, a potem zaczerwienionej szyi. – Cholera, skarbie, wyrzucili cię z nieba za bycie zbyt seksownym? Bo chyba nieźle przyrżnąłeś w glebę, gdy spadłeś.

\- Miło cię znowu słyszeć – powiedział Peter i przytulił się do najemnika. Jego ciało w końcu było ciepłe, takie jak powinno.

\- Nie, ale serio, ci się stało? – zapytał z powagą Wade, przejeżdżając palcem po jego szyi. – Jedyne ślady rąk w tym miejscu powinny należeć do mnie po bardzo intensywnej sesji BDSM w naszym wykonaniu.  

Peter wyprostował się i uśmiechnął do najemnika.

\- Jeszcze zostawisz na mnie niejeden ślad – zapewnił i popatrzył na niego nieco zdziwiony. – Naprawdę nie pamiętasz, że biliśmy się z Goblinem?

\- Mam słaba pamięć, ale nie aż tak. Jestem po prostu zdziwiony, że cie trafił.

\- Wiesz, kiedy twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka zaczyna spadać, możesz być trochę rozkojarzony – zauważył z uśmiechem. Czuł się swobodnie żartując o tym, gdy wszystko już było dobrze. Co prawda nie miał jeszcze wieści od Gwen, ale z policją była raczej bezpieczna. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Goblin nie zaatakowałby jej znowu, nie w tak krótkim odstępie czasu. Musiał najpierw wyleczyć połamane nadgarstki i wszystkie inne rany, które mu zadali.

\- Jak Gwen?

\- Żyje, nic poważnego jej nie jest – zapewnił. Deadpool wyraźnie się rozluźnił.

\- Dobrze – ucieszył się. – Byłoby chujowo umrzeć w tak bolesny sposób na marne.

\- Uratowałeś jej życie.

\- Szlag, a tak się starałem, by do tego nie doszło – zażartował i zaśmiał się. – Co innego miałem zrobić? Bohaterowie już tak mają.

\- Mimo to i tak ci dziękuję – powiedział i uniósł jego maskę. Twarz wyglądała już normalnie, choć dalej była cała we krwi. Nie przejmując się tym, Peter pocałował najemnika, by pokazać mu, jak bardzo jest mu wdzięczny. Wade westchnął do pocałunku, wolną rękę kładąc Peterowi na karku i przyciągając go bliżej.

\- Muszę zapytać Gwen, czy nie chciałaby znowu prawie umrzeć, jeśli taka byłaby nagroda za uratowanie jej – stwierdził, gdy odsunęli się od siebie.

\- Nawet tak nie żartuj – zabronił, mimo to uśmiechając się. Dobrze było znów słyszeć te głupie żarty.

\- To tak jak kazać rybie przestać oddychać pod wodą – zauważył i znów dotknął jego twarzy, tym razem w okolicy warg. – Masz coś tutaj, coś czerwonego.

\- Pewnie szminka – zażartował i otarł krew z ust. Wade wyszczerzył się, pokazując krwisty uśmiech z paroma brakującymi zębami, które już zaczęły wyrastać od nowa.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, że używam tylko różowej, wiec lepiej się przyznaj, z kim się całowałeś – zaśmiał się i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, praktycznie kładąc go na sobie. Peter bardzo tego potrzebował, to było kolejne zapewnienie, że z Deadpoolem wszystko okej, że obaj to przeżyli.

\- Z Pennywisem – przyznał mu się Peter wzdychając i łącząc ich usta razem, rękoma błądząc po pokrytej kewlarem piersi najemnika.

\- Mmm, dogadałbyś się ze społecznością Tumblra – stwierdził Wade pomiędzy zachłannymi pocałunkami, gdy niespodziewanie się uśmiechnął, a w jego oczy rozbłysły radością. – Ups, znowu cię zabrudziłem. Wyglądasz jak po randce z dziewczyną, która ma okres.

\- To obrzydliwe – stwierdził rozbawiony i oparł swoje czoło o jego, znów wzdychając głęboko. Czuł się błogo i od powrotu z mostu, także bezpiecznie, a to wszystko dzięki paru pocałunkom jego kochanego Wade’a. Nigdzie nie było tak bezpiecznie jak przy nim. – Przepraszam.

\- Za co? – zapytał, gładząc go po karku i biodrze.

\- Za to że musiałeś zginąć, żeby uratować Gwen – wyjaśnił, wtulając się w niego mocniej, jakby chciał mu wejść pod skórę, by mogli stać się jednym. – Gdybym był szybszy…

\- To wciąż mogłoby do tego dojść – przerwał mu i westchnął. – Czy ty orgazmu dostajesz gdy bierzesz na siebie niepotrzebne cierpienie? Bo strasznie często się obwiniasz.

\- Taki już jestem – wytłumaczył się. – To pozwól mi chociaż przeprosić za to, że Goblin uciekł.

Wade przewrócił oczami.

\- To też nie była twoja wina – zauważył.

\- Myślę, że jednak moja – upierał się. Mógł zrobić coś więcej, jakoś go zatrzymać, zanim ruszył na pomoc Gwen, ale pozwolił, by panika przejęła kontrolę.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a zabiorę ci wyrzutnie i zakleję usta siecią – zagroził Wade. – Nikt nie oczekiwał od ciebie, że jednocześnie złapiesz Goblina, uratujesz Gwen i być może mnie od śmierci.

\- Może i nie, ale przez to, że źle coś zrobiłem, Goblin dalej jest na wolności i może zagrozić kolejnej osobie.

\- Dorwiemy go – zapewnił i skierował jego głowę niżej, tak że mógł pocałować go w czoło. – Z jego skóry zrobimy dywan, a głowę powiesimy nad kominkiem.

\- Nie mamy kominka – przypomniał, wtulając się w szyję Deadpoola i wdychając znajomy zapach prochu i skóry.

\- Podoba mi się to, że w ogóle nie zwróciłeś uwagi na to, że chcę komuś odciąć głowę – ucieszył się Wade, głaszcząc go po plecach. – Czyli mogę tak zrobić?

\- Nie.

\- Okej – przytaknął rozczarowany i połaskotał Petera w żebra.

\- Przestań – zaśmiał się i odtrącił jego rękę.

\- Ale tak słodko się śmiejesz – poskarżył się, choć jego dłoń powróciła na plecy zgodnie z poleceniem.

\- Nienawidzę łaskotania.

\- Kochasz to – upierał się.

\- Bo ty też się wtedy śmiejesz – wyznał, znów wzdychając z przyjemnością. Tak było dobrze, tu chciał być.

 - Panie Parker. – Obaj się wzdrygnęli, gdy usłyszeli nagle głos Friday. – Czy mam poinformować pana Starka o tym, że pan Wilson się obudził?

\- Tak, zrób to – poprosił i podniósł się, by Tony ich tak razem nie zastał. To był zbyt intymny moment, by go pokazywać. Już nawet nie chodziło o wstyd, po prostu chciał, by to było coś tylko pomiędzy nimi, bez udziału świadków.

Wade też się podniósł. Stęknął z bólu niemal od razu, gdy tylko się ruszył.

\- Ał, czemu boli mnie, jakby wszystko się połamało? – zapytał. Peter pomógł mu usiąść, choć najchętniej kazałby mu dalej leżeć. Wyraźnie nie wszystko jeszcze się wyleczyło.

\- Bo tak się stało? – odparł, obserwując nerwowo, jak najemnik z pomocą rąk przerzuca nogi na bok łóżka. – Nogi dalej połamane?

\- Zaraz przestaną być – zapewnił i uderzył z całej siły w kolano, od razu wyjąc z bólu. – Zdrowaś Maryjo, łaski pełna, Pan z tobą! – krzyknął, zaczynając ciężko oddychać.

\- Nie mogłeś delikatniej? – spytał go Peter, siadając obok niego. Sam się skrzywił z powodu bólu nogi, ale starał się to ukryć, by Deadpool na razie się nie martwił.

\- Wtedy nie byłoby zabawy. – Wade puścił mu oczko i odwrócił się do drzwi, przez które właśnie wszedł Tony z Kapitanem. Zatrzymali się jednak zaraz w progu, patrząc dziwnie na Petera.

\- Co? – O co im chodziło?

\- Wyglądasz jak po randce z dziewczyną, która ma okres – wyjaśnił Tony, pokazując na swoje usta.

\- To samo mu mówiłem! – pochwalił się Deadpool, podczas gdy zaczerwieniony i to nie od własnej krwi pod skórą Peter, wycierał usta.

\- Widzę, że wszystko już z tobą dobrze – ucieszył się Steve i razem z Tonym podszedł bliżej. – Choć jesteś trochę… czerwony – zauważył, odnosząc się do jego pokrytej krwią twarzy.  

\- Jak to u nowonarodzonych bywa – uznał wzruszając ramionami. – Albo przeszedłem na komunizm. Myślisz, że towarzysz Bucky i towarzyszka Romanoff mnie teraz polubi?  

\- A ty, Peter? – zapytał Tony, ignorując gadanie najemnika. – Jak twoja noga?

\- Co?! – zdziwił się Deadpool i popatrzył na jego łydkę. Pod rozciętym strojem widać było biały bandaż. – Czemu nic wcześniej nie powiedziałeś?

\- W czasie walki? Poza tym to nie jest takie straszne, już jest zaszyta i się leczy – obiecał i złapał Wade’a z dłoń. – Będę żył.

\- Najpierw idealna twarz, a teraz śliczna nóżka. – Najemnik zmrużył oczy. – Jednak obetnę mu głowę.

\- Najpierw musisz go znaleźć – zauważył Steve. – Tony próbował namierzyć jego drogę ucieczki, ale urwał się wszelkim kamerom gdzieś nad Coney Island. Może być wszędzie.

\- Nie takich gagatków znajdowałem – przekonywał Wade. – A ten Kermit dla ubogich naraził mi się już dwa razy. Trzy, jeśli liczyć każdy atak na Petera oddzielnie.  

\- Co teraz robimy? – spytał Peter, nie słuchając dalej gróźb swojego chłopaka.

\- Wprowadzamy stan wyjątkowy – odpowiedział mu Stark. – Wszyscy obecni w mieście Avengers będą szukać Goblina. Drugi raz nam nie ucieknie.

\- My też pomożemy – zdecydował Peter i stanął, znów odciążając zranioną nogę. Wade przyglądał jej się z troską.

\- Najpierw wylecz tą ranę – polecił mu Steve. – A nawet gdy już to zrobisz, lepiej skup się na studiach, my się zajmiemy Goblinem.

\- Tak jak ostatnio? – rzucił sarkastycznie Wade, zadziwiając każdego. – Już raz tak mówiliście i nie powstrzymało go to przed porwaniem Petera. Możecie pomóc, ale to my się nim zajmiemy, to nasza sprawa. I żadnych wymówek tym razem. Jesteśmy już częścią zespołu, a sam Stark powiedział, że cały zespół w Nowym Jorku będzie szukał Goblina. To oznacza, że my też.

\- Jesteś pewien, że dacie radę? – spytał z powagą Steve.

\- Proszę cię, rozwalę go z zawiązanymi oczami – zapewnił Deadpool i poboksował powietrze na dowód.

\- Nie, chodzi mi o to, czy nie stojąc przed koniecznością zabicia, dasz radę się pohamować? – zapytał raz jeszcze i spojrzał na Petera. – Czy obaj dacie?

To było dobre pytanie. Peter nie zabijał, brzydził się tym, nienawidził tego sposobu rozwiązywania problemów, ale nigdy nie czuł takiej żądzy krwi jak teraz. Goblin naraził mu się pod wieloma względami, zabicie go byłoby z pewnością kojące i satysfakcjonujące. Złe także, bardzo złe.

Popatrzył na swoje ręce, którymi nigdy osobiście nie zabił, jeśli nie liczyć Deadpoola. Wciąż miał krew wuja na rękach, czy chciał mieć kolejną i przy okazji skrzywdzić przyjaciela, którego znał od dzieciństwa?

Nie. Nie chciał. Nigdy nie chciał zabić i nigdy nie będzie chciał. Teraz doświadczał negatywnych emocji, które wykrzywiały jego spojrzenie na świat, wykrzywiały kręgosłup moralny, ale nie zniszczyły jego siły woli. Nie zabiły jego dobrego ducha. W gniewie ludzie mówią różne rzeczy, ale to nie znaczy, że chcę, by się spełniły. Jego też to dotyczyło.

\- Dam radę – zapewnił i zacisnął pięści. Dzień, w którym ktoś zginie bezpośrednio z ręki Spidermana, będzie dniem, kiedy ten bohater zniknie z ulic na zawsze.

Wszyscy zerknęli na Wade’a. Po nim pewnie obawiali się zupełnie innej reakcji, dla niego zabijanie szumowin nie było niczym niezwykłym. A przynajmniej nie było. Tak bardzo zmienił się od czasów, kiedy był pełnoprawnym najemnikiem. Pierwszym rozwiązaniem problemu, jakie przychodziło mu do głowy, nie było już zabójstwo. Walczył tak, by nie zabijać, był uważny.

Peter nie miał pojęcia, co siedzi teraz jego chłopakowi w głowie, ale czuł, że Wade też nie byłby w stanie zabić. Nie jeśli nie będzie to potrzebne. On nawet w takiej sytuacji nie był pewny, czy byłby gotowy odebrać życie drugiej osobie. Nie miałby jednak za złe Wade’owi, gdyby chciał zabić Goblina  niezależnie od sytuacji. Miałby obiekcje dopiero, gdyby naprawdę to zrobił, ale samo życzenie mu śmierci, pragnienie jej mu nie przeszkadzało, gdy sam to niedawno odczuwał.  

\- Wade?

Deadpool milczał bardzo długo i Steve chciał znać jego odpowiedź. Razem z Tonym się martwili.

\- Co? Oh, czekaliście aż coś powiem? – zaśmiał się. – Sorki, myślałem, że to oczywiste. Nie zabijam.

Kapitan odetchnął z ulgą. Choć Tony nie był tak zmartwiony jak on, też się rozluźnił, gdy usłyszał potwierdzenie. Peter mógł jednak przysiąc, że przez ułamek sekundy dojrzał na ich twarzach dalsze wątpliwości, które jednak zniknęły równie nagle, jak się pojawiły.

\- Więc chyba nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, byście też mogli szukać Goblina – uznał Steve i popatrzył na Starka. – Tylko może nie od razu. Lepiej wróćcie do domu i odpocznijcie.

\- To bardzo dobry pomysł, regeneracja męczy. – Wade ziewnął ostentacyjnie i pomachał obu mężczyznom na pożegnanie, nim odwrócił się do Petera. – Dasz radę zabrać nas do domu czy musimy wzywać taksówkę? Powinienem mieć prywatnego taksówkarza.

\- Zabiorę nas – zgodził się i złapał najemnika za rękę, prowadząc go do drzwi, wcześniej zabierając obie ich maski oraz katany Wade’a. – Musimy jeszcze wpaść po moje ciuchy.

\- A co z Deadharleyem?

\- MJ ma kluczyki. Wpadniesz po niego jutro? Przy okazji odbierzesz Flasha, jeśli sam nie wróci do domu.

\- Czy ja jestem jego niańką? – oburzył się.

\- Trochę jesteś – zauważył rozbawiony.

\- Szlag by to – westchnął pokonany.

Nieco problematycznie huśtało się na sieci, gdy miało się zranioną jedną z nóg, a te przydawały się przy manewrowaniu w powietrzu. Peter w dodatku dalej odczuwał ból wszędzie indziej, gdzie uderzył go Goblin, więc Wade na plecach nie bardzo ułatwiał całe zdanie.

Mimo to udało im się dotrzeć do domu. Przez całą drogę byli czujni, wypatrywali gdzieś Osborna, ale ten przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

Peter przebrał się w cywilne ciuchy parę przecznic od domu i już jako cywil dokuśtykał do ich bloku, z Deadpoolem u boku. Miasto powoli budziło się do życia, ludzie zerkali na nich, niektórzy byli w szoku, gdy widzieli normalnie funkcjonującego najemnika. Nie wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest nieśmiertelny.

Zwykle nie zamykali za sobą drzwi, ale tym razem to zrobili. Nie bali się Goblina, ale nie mieli ochoty na następną walkę. Ani siły. Peter był wykończony przez pierwszą, a także przez własną regenerację, która musiała właśnie działać. Chciało mu się tylko spać, ale wykrzesał z siebie jeszcze dość siły, by wziąć prysznic.

Wade pomógł. On czuł się już lepiej, znów był pełen energii, w dodatku narzekał też na potworny głód. Gdy w końcu położyli się razem do łóżka, dochodziła już szósta, a sąsiedzi z góry prowadzili zażartą dyskusję na temat tego, czy lepsi się New York Giants czy New York Jets.

Peter wygłuszył tę dyskusje, chowając głowę pod poduszkę i przytulając się do Wade’a, który nie zamierzał spać i robił coś na swoim telefonie. Gdy komórka zadzwoniła, ale o dziwo nie ta należąca do najemnika, Peter wyjrzał spod poduszki i spiorunował wzrokiem swojego smartfona.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał i niechętnie sięgnął po telefon, natychmiast odzyskując humor, gdy odczytał kto dzwoni. – Gwen, cześć.

Wade popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem, nasłuchując.

\- Jak się trzymasz, Peter? – zapytała od razu. – Jak noga?

\- Dalej istnieje – zapewnił i usiadł wygodniej, patrząc na łydkę. Musiał założyć nowy bandaż, bo pierwszy zamókł podczas kąpieli, w dodatku był od niej poplamiony, bo Deadpool znowu zabarwił całą wodę na różowo. – A jak twoja ręka?

\- Skręcona, nic poważnego. Zostaję u rodziców przez parę dni, a potem wracam do Anglii.

\- Dobrze, tam będziesz bezpieczniejsza, Goblin drugi raz po ciebie nie poleci.

\- Mam nadzieję, latanie z psychopatycznym mordercą jego prywatnym samolotem nie było przyjemne – zaśmiała się, ale po chwili spoważniała. – Było straszne, tak po prawdzie. Byłam pewna, że już po mnie. A jeszcze musiałam słuchać o tym, jak cię wypatroszy, jak będzie zabijał ciągle Wade’a, żeby cierpiał.

\- Przykro mi, że musiałaś przez to przejść – wyznał i spojrzał zaskoczony na Wade’a, który wyciągał ręce w stronę telefonu. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że chciał, żeby włączył głośnik.

\- Tata uważa, że przyda mi się psycholog. Chyba nie zaszkodzi pójść na parę wizyt – przyznała nerwowo. – Próbowałam zasnąć, ale nie mogę, bo ciągle widzę tę okropną maskę.

\- Znam to uczucie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że razem z Wadem go złapiecie. Może zagrozić komuś jeszcze z twoich bliskich.

\- Też się tego obawiam – przyznał. – Reszta Avengers też go szuka, jeśli nie uciekł z Nowego Jorku albo nawet z kraju, to go znajdziemy. W końcu się pokaże na jakiejś kamerze.

\- Jak w ogóle Wade się czuje?

\- Czuję się świetnie, dzięki że pytasz – odpowiedział za siebie Wade.

Gwen zaśmiała się radośnie.

\- Dobrze cię słyszeć po tym, jak widziałam twoje martwe ciało – stwierdziła.

\- Dobrze, że nie widziałaś go nago – zażartował, a przyjaciółka znów się zaśmiała.

\- W ogóle dobrze cię słyszeć, dawno nie rozmawialiśmy. Miałam zadzwonić w weekend, ale Goblin pokrzyżował mi plany.

\- Ja trochę dzwoniłem, ale chyba byłaś zajęta. 

\- Wiem, widziałam jak dzwonisz, ale studia w Anglii, to nie przelewki. Nie wiem jak ty to ogarniasz z byciem bohaterem i stażem – wyznała z podziwem.

\- Jakoś sobie radzę.

\- Pilnuję go, żeby odpowiednio jadł i dużo spał – wtrącił się z dumą Deadpool. – Mojemu maleństwu nie stanie się krzywda.

\- Wade – zaprotestował na takie okazywanie uczuć, gdy Gwen tego słuchała.

\- To takie urocze – stwierdziła. – Skoro nie chce mi się spać, to może opowiesz mi, co się wydarzyło, gdy nie mogliśmy rozmawiać? Może zapomnę dzięki temu o Goblinie.

Więc Peter opowiedział jej wszystko, o swoich sukcesach superbohaterskich, o rosnącej przyjaźni z Flashem, o imprezie, o ich nowych zwierzątkach i że jednego Wade nazwał Gwen. Opowiedział o MJ i o tym jak chciałby, żeby się spotkały i poznały. Pominął tylko kwestię ślubu. Poza MJ nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, to miała być niespodzianka dla wszystkich, a dla Deadpoola przede wszystkim.

Było po szóstej, gdy skończyli rozmawiać. Gwen chciała to robić dalej, nadrobić stracony czas, ale Peter praktycznie usypiał na siedząco, opierając głowę o ramię Wade’a, który był tym, który to zakończył, informując ją o stanie Petera.

\- Trzeba było mówić, że jesteś zmęczony – powiedziała z pretensją Gwen. – Nie zawracałabym ci wtedy głowy, mogłam po prostu posłuchać muzyki, żeby nie usnąć.

\- Nie zawracałaś mi głowy – powiedział szczerze i ziewnął. – Dobrze było móc z tobą dłużej porozmawiać. Jak w szkole.

\- Tak, jak w szkole – zgodziła się. – Cholernie za tobą tęsknię w tej Anglii.

\- Ja za tobą też – wyznał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed kolejnym ziewnięciem.

\- Okej, śpiący królewiczu, teraz naprawdę idziesz spać – zdecydował Wade i odebrał mu telefon, przechodząc na normalny tryb. – Gwen, on musi się położyć. Leczy mu się noga, a z doświadczenia wiem, że do tego najlepszy jest sen.

\- Nie ma sprawy, niech śpi dobrze, a ty go pilnuj.

\- Tak jest, prze pani – odparł i popatrzył na już śpiącego Petera. Łatwo poszło. – Pilnuj się, mała. A jak Goblin znowu przyjdzie, to kopni go w jaja. Wiesz jak śmiesznie wtedy piszczy?

Gwen roześmiała się, o też miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale nie chciał zbudzić Petera, więc tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Trzymaj się, Wade. Obyśmy niedługo spotkali się w przyjemniejszych okolicznościach.

\- Czuj się zaproszona na święta.

\- Przywiozę ciasto dyniowe – obiecała. – Dziękuję za uratowanie mi życia, Wade.

\- Kwiaty możesz wysyłać do wieży Avengers.

\- Nie, poważnie, Wade, dziękuję. Gdy zaczęłam spadać, byłam pewna, że umrę. A wtedy ty skoczyłeś zaraz za mną i rzuciłeś ten teleporter. Poczułam się wtedy bezpiecznie, dawno nie ucieszyłam się tak na czyjś widok. Co byś zrobił, gdybym nie złapała teleportera?

\- Nie przemyślałem tego planu aż do tego stopnia – wyznał, a Gwen zaśmiała się. – Mówię poważnie.

\- W takim razie dobrze, że zadziałała pierwsza i jedyna wersja – stwierdziła, w jej głosie słyszał wdzięczność. Niby nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś mu dziękował za ratunek, ale po latach bycia nienawidzonym, dalej nie był przyzwyczajony do słuchania podziękowań. – Pa, Wade. 

\- Pa pa, Gwen. Bezgoblinowych snów – życzył jej, zakłopotanie ukrywając za żartami, jak zwykle.

Odrzucił telefon gdy tylko się rozłączył, a potem pomógł Peterowi ułożyć się wygodnie na swojej piersi i objął go mocno, przeczesując włosy palcami. Nie był śpiący, ale z jego ukochanym pajączkiem drzemiącym mu w ramionach, też zasnął, planując już jak załatwić Goblina raz na zawsze i bez zabijania.

Odcięcie nóg i języka było fajną opcją. Nie mógłby latać i gadać, podwójne korzyści.

Czas naostrzyć Bea i Arthur na ostateczne starcie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stosunkowo krótki rozdział. Co się dzieje?! :D Następne też będą krótkie, bo im bliżej punktu kulminacyjnego, tym bardziej, że tak powiem, skompresowana akcja i nie ma się zbytnio nad czym rozpisywać, ale wydarzenia, które nastąpią w najbliższych rozdziałach powinny wam to wynagrodzić :D
> 
> Nie macie nawet pojęcia jak ciężko było opisać tę walkę. Nie dość, że Goblin lata, to jeszcze było dwóch na jednego i każdy musiał się czymś wykazać, coś robić, zawsze wszyscy musieli być w ruchu. W wyobraźni wygląda to płynnie, ale opisać to słowami? Ciężko, bardzo ciężko. Szkoda, że nikt mi tego nie zanimuje :D No ale w końcu mogłam napisać scenę ratowania Gwen, która siedziała mi w głowie od połowy części pierwszej ;)
> 
> Korciło mnie, żeby zabić Gwen, ale stwierdziłam, że skoro to AU i zmieniłam kompletnie historię praktycznie każdego poza wujaszkiem Benem(nie żałuję, on zawsze musi umrzeć), to co mi szkodzi zrobić to samo z moją ulubiona po Deadpoolu partią dla Petera? :D Poza tym chłopak i tak się już za bardzo obwinia, po co mu kolejny powód?
> 
> Nie wiem czemu, ale uwielbiam opisywać martwego Wade'a i to jak wraca do życia :D To dwie moje ulubione sceny z tego rozdziału, nie licząc ratowania Gwen i rozmowy Petera i Wade'a w skrzydle szpitalnym Avengers. 
> 
> A już w następnym rozdziale zobaczymy najbliższych przyjaciół Petera razem, MJ pozna Gwen, a Gwen zobaczy Flasha po jego przemianie. Będą też łzy, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, może to tylko ja jestem taka płaczliwa :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, kłamałam xD Ani to nie jest krótki rozdział, ani nie ma w nim praktycznie znajomych Petera. To ostatnie to mój błąd, zapomniałam że wystąpią dopiero w następnym rozdziale. Ale na długość już nie mam wytłumaczenia poza tym, że mnie poniosło i niespodziewanie stworzyłam cztery nowe postacie ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Deadpool znowu burzy czwartą ścianę, znowu przeze mnie, bo najwyraźniej pomimo młodego wieku, mam pamięć jak sędziwa staruszka. Welp, przynajmniej jest zabawnie, a ja mogę to sprytnie naprawić. 
> 
> Uwaga, w tekście pojawia się nawiązanie do jednego filmu, tak chamskie i oczywiste, że bardziej oczywiste byłoby tylko uderzenie w twarz z pięści. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

Peter nie miał tej przyjemności pospać szczególnie długo, bo już po siódmej obudził go dzwonek jego telefonu. Głośniejszy niż zwykle i irytujący jak zwykle, wybudził go ze snu tak gwałtownie, że aż podskoczył, na szczęście nie lądując przy tym na suficie.

Jęknął sfrustrowany i przetarł zmęczone oczy, których nawet nie miał ochoty otwierać. Zamiast tego wtulił się mocniej w poduszkę, starając się zignorować dzwonienie. Deadpool leżący za nim poruszył się, też zirytowany zbudzeniem. Żaden z nich się nie ruszył, by odebrać, licząc na to, że ten kto dzwonił się znudzi albo połączenie samo zostanie przerwane.

Tak też się stało. Peter odetchnął z ulgą, Wade objął go mocniej w pasie i obaj byli już gotowi do snu, gdy telefon znów zadzwonił.

\- Ugh, zrób coś z tym – poprosił najemnika, samemu niechęcąc wstawać, by nie przeciążać nogi. Co prawda nie czuł już bólu, ale wolał nie zapeszać.

Wade poruszył się znacznie na łóżku, ale nie wstał. Nieco zaskoczony tym Peter otworzył oczy w samą porę, by zobaczyć wycelowaną gdzieś w podłogę pod szafą broń.

\- Nie! – krzyknął i złapał swojego chłopaka na nadgarstek. Broń mimo to wystrzeliła, Peter zamarł i spojrzał na dziurę na suficie, którą zrobił pocisk. W mieszkaniu nad nimi słychać było już zamieszanie i jak ktoś klnie siarczyście na Deadpoola.

\- Co? – zapytał niewinnie Wade, gdy Peter skarcił go wzrokiem. – Kazałeś mi coś z tym zrobić.

\- Tak, ale nie miałem na myśli strzelania do mojego telefonu – zauważył i wskazał na smartfona, który wciąż dzwonił. – Jest mi tak jakby potrzebny.

\- Nie sprecyzowałeś, co miałem zrobić, a to było najlepsze rozwiązanie – wytłumaczył się najemnik i usiadł oparty o wezgłowie. Peter zrobił to samo.

\- Mogłeś po prostu wstać i go podnieść.

\- Jestem na to za leniwy.

Peter westchnął głośno i znów przetarł oczy. Odechciało mu się już spania przez całe to zamieszanie.

\- Czy ty nie możesz być normalny? – zapytał go, a Wade wyglądał, jakby śmiertelnie go obrażono.

\- Normalny? Ja? Jestem typem człowieka, który w czasie pożaru domu przynosi pianki do pieczenia nad ogniem – przypomniał i ucałował go w skroń, na co Peter uśmiechnął się. – Nie udawaj, że mnie za to nie kochasz. Kłamstwo ci nie służy.

\- Kocham cię za wiele więcej. – Pomimo wciąż dzwoniącego telefonu, Peter przysunął się bliżej i pocałował Deadpoola w usta, nie spiesząc się zbytnio z przerwaniem. Zrobił to dopiero, gdy telefon przestał dzwonić i po chwili znów zaczął. – Przynieś mi ten telefon w końcu.

\- Wow, jedno zacięcie i już wielce poszkodowany – zakpił Wade, przewracając oczami. – Jak się ukłujesz, to też robisz z siebie kalekę?

Pomimo narzekania, najemnik wstał z łóżka i poszedł po komórkę.

\- Po prostu lubię, gdy się mną opiekujesz – wyjaśnił, siadając wygodniej.

\- Poczekaj, mam gdzieś w szafie strój pielęgniarki – zaśmiał się i podniósł telefon. – Oh, to tylko May.

\- Tylko?! – zakrzyknął i wyciągnął ręce w stronę smartfona. – Dawaj go, dawaj!

Całkiem zapomniał, że ciocia zapewne zobaczy wiadomości i usłyszy o wczorajszej walce. Dlatego tak uparcie dzwoniła, był tego pewien. A on tak długo nie odbierał i sprawił, że martwiła się bardziej niż już to robiła.

\- Wyglądasz uroczo, gdy tak zaciskasz palce na niczym – rozczulił się Wade i złapał się za policzki. Peter spiorunował go wzrokiem. Z wrednym uśmiechem najemnik rzucił mu w końcu smartfona. Natychmiast odebrał połączenie.

\- Cześć, ciociu – przywitał się szybko, a May po drugiej stronie odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Peter, dzięki Bogu – odezwała się, a jej głos miał w sobie znamiona paniki. – Obawiałam się już najgorszego.

\- Nic mi nie jest – skłamał, zaglądając pod koc, by zerknąć na łydkę. Bandaż był czysty, a to oznaczało, że rana już nie krwawiła, może tylko trochę. – Nie było mnie nawet w pobliżu walki.

\- Ale dobrze się czujesz? – dopytywała go zmartwiona.

\- Nie powinnaś pytać o to Wade’a? – zdziwił się, patrząc na najemnika, który właśnie opuszczał sypialnię. Po chwili słyszał go już w kuchni, jak grzebie wśród garnków. – To on oberwał.

\- Jemu nic nie będzie. – Byłby zły na te słowa gdyby nie to, że wiedział, że May odnosi się do zdolności Deadpoola. – To nie on musiał patrzeć, jak ukochana osoba ginęła.

Oh, o to jej chodziło.

\- Jest okej – zapewnił. Choć śmierć Wade’a zawsze sprawiała, że robił się roztrzęsiony i nerwowy, to jednak sam efekt mijał bardzo szybko, gdy już widział najemnika całego i zdrowego. – Tylko początkowy szok, a potem czekanie jest najgorsze.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu tam w ogóle byłeś – przyznała ciocia. – Nie mogłeś zostać w domu?

\- To moja praca.

\- Masz rację, ale nie możesz zapominać, że jesteś tylko człowiekiem, nie mutantem jak Wade. Możesz umrzeć. – Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jako Spiderman czuł się co prawda niepokonany i nie do zdarcia, ale rany zadane przez Goblina, zwłaszcza ta na nodze przypomniały mu, że jest jak najbardziej śmiertelny i choć nosili podobne kolory, nie był Supermanem. – Wiem jak ciężko jest nie iść prosto w niebezpieczeństwo za osobą, którą się kocha. Gdy tamten złodziej zastrzelił Bena, przez krótką chwilę miałam ochotę sama rzucić mu się na broń, by i mnie zastrzelił. Powstrzymałam się, bo wiedziałam, że Ben by tego nie chciał. Że ty byś tego nie chciał. Pamiętaj, Peter, że choć Wade to cały twój świat, to masz też innych ludzi w swoim życiu, o których musisz myśleć. I całą przyszłość przed sobą. Jak myślisz, jak Wade by się poczuł, gdyby jednak coś ci się stało?

Nie przeżyłby tego. Może i fizycznie byłby cały jak zawsze, ale psychicznie by się załamał. Wade przecierpiał już tak wiele, że teraz po dłuższym okresie szczęścia, jego utrata po prostu by go zniszczyła. Kto wie, czy nie wróciłby do bycia najemnikiem, nie mając już motywacji, by być bohaterem. Albo wprost przeciwnie, byłby nim dalej, ale przestałby dbać o siebie i ginął praktycznie zawsze. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nic takiego się nie stanie.

\- Wiem o tym, ciociu – odpowiedział jej w końcu. Bardzo by chciał móc jej powiedzieć, czemu naprawdę tam był i że nie mógł nie być, ale coś takiego kompletnie nie wchodziło w grę. Już wystarczająco narażał May swoim związkiem z Deadpoolem, nie potrzebowała jeszcze wiedzieć, że jej bratanek jest Spidermanem i co noc ryzykuje życie na ulicach Nowego Jorku. – Obiecuję ci, że nawet jeśli idę za Wadem, to zachowuję bezpieczny dystans. Nie zrobiłbym wam tego i nie narażałbym się niepotrzebnie.

\- Cieszę się, że to rozumiesz, ale i tak mi się nie podoba ta twoja praca – wyznała. – Jak już zdasz studia, musisz ją koniecznie zmienić. Może Tony Stark cię zatrudni, skoro jesteś już o niego stażystą.

\- Pomyślimy – obiecał jej z uśmiechem i popatrzył na drzwi, przez które przeszedł Wade, niosący talerz z kanapkami.

\- Co się w ogóle stało na tym moście? – dopytywała May. – Czy ja dobrze słyszałam, że Gwen była w to zamieszana? Czy ona nie powinna być w Anglii? I kim był ten zielony dziwak?

\- Green Goblin – wyjaśnił i bezgłośnie podziękował najemnikowi, gdy ten przysiadł się do niego ze śniadaniem. – On i Wade mają ze sobą na pieńku. Musiał go powiązać z Gwen i ją zaatakował.

To był kolejny sekret, który chciałby May zdradzić, ale też nie mógł, nie po tak długim czasie, kiedy wszystko było już w porządku. Zresztą, gdyby powiedział jej teraz, że prawie umarł z rąk Goblina, to przyjechałaby do nich najszybciej jak mogła, a nie mieli czasu jej gościć. Skoro już nie spali, to pójdą poszukać Normana.

\- Biedna dziewczyna. Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, jaka to musi być dla niej trauma. Przekaż jej, że życzę jej zdrowia.

Cała May, zawsze troskliwa wobec każdego.

\- Na pewno przekażę – zapewnił i oparł się o Wade’a, który w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, Peter w międzyczasie podjadał kanapki przyszykowane przez swojego chłopaka, który zajął się oglądaniem jego nogi. Wyglądała dobrze, była lekko zaczerwieniona, ale rana chyba się już zasklepiła.

Gdy May była w końcu usatysfakcjonowana i pewna tego, że jej bratankowi na pewno nic nie jest, pożegnała się z nim i rozłączyła. Peter odetchnął głęboko, odkładając telefon obok siebie.

\- Nienawidzę jej okłamywać – przyznał najemnikowi, który bandażował na nowo łydkę.

\- Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by powiedzieć jej prawdę – zauważył Wade.

\- Martwiłaby się o mnie za bardzo.

\- I tak się martwi, bo myśli, że latasz za mną na akcje.

\- Tak, ale ma mniejszy powód do zmartwień. Niech będzie tak jak jest – postanowił. – Im mniej o mnie wie, tym mniej przydatna jest dla naszych wrogów.

\- Samo to, że jest twoją rodziną, a ty moją stawia ją w niebezpiecznej sytuacji – przypomniał. Najemnik poklepał zabandażowaną już ranę i przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka. – Choć z drugiej strony, świadomość twojego bycia Spidermanem za bardzo i tak jej nie pomoże. To dalej bezbronna kobieta, takim typom jak Goblin i tak nie dałaby rady, nawet wiedząc o zagrożeniu.

\- A May w dodatku nie chadza w niebezpiecznych miejscach tak czy inaczej, a w domu i tak ją zaatakują, jeśli będą chcieli. Byłaby całkowicie bezpieczna tylko u Avengers i to gdyby nie mogła stamtąd wychodzić. – Dziwnie się czuł rozmawiając o zaatakowaniu May, ale nie mógł zaprzeczać, że coś takiego mogłoby mieć miejsce. – Niech nie wie, im mniej zamartwiania się, tym lepiej dla niej.

Tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich. Nie mógł całkowicie zapewnić May bezpieczeństwa, ale zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by je jak najlepiej zminimalizować. Oby ich wrogowie skupiali się tylko na z pozoru bezbronnym Peterze, a ich bliskich zostawiali w spokoju.

\- Dobra, skończyłem – oznajmił, otrzepując dłonie z okruszków chleba.

\- Ej, nie na łóżko! – zwrócił mu uwagę Wade.

\- Wybacz – przeprosił od razu i wstał, przeciągając się, by rozbudzić wszystkie mięśnie poza tym łydki. – Chodźmy szukać Osborna. Mamy cały dzień, żeby go znaleźć.

Zdążył tylko oddalić się o jeden krok od łóżka, a telefon znów zadzwonił. Deadpool był najbliżej, więc spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

\- Hitler do ciebie – powiedział i podał mu smartfona.

\- Nie masz może stoperów do uszu? – zapytał i już się krzywiąc, odebrał połączenie.

\- Parker! – To było głośne. W dodatku miał wrażenie, że czuje na uchu kropelki śliny. – Dochodzi ósma, a ty wciąż nie przesłałeś zdjęć z wczorajszej walki tych trzech degeneratów.

\- Nazywa pan mojego chłopaka degeneratem – zauważył spokojnie Peter, od razu odsuwając telefon od ucha, by nie ogłuchnąć.

\- Mógłby być nawet Matką Teresą, a i tak uważałbym go za zarazę pochłaniającą to miasto! – wykrzyczał z pasją Jameson. Wade zachichotał z powodu tego porównania. – Obyś miał jakieś dobre zdjęcia, bo cię zwolnię!

\- Nie jestem zatrudniony – przypomniał mu. – I nie mam.

\- Co?! – Peter miał przeczucie, że z takim pracodawcą jego bębenki nie dotrwają do czterdziestki. – Zadajesz się z tym kryminalistą i nawet nie robisz mu zdjęć w najważniejszym momencie?!

Zwykle to robił, ale wczoraj nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na robienie żadnych zdjęć. Nie gdy Gwen groziło niebezpieczeństwo, a Goblin próbował ich wysadzić w powietrze.

\- Miałem trochę utrudnione zadanie stojąc na poziomie drogi, podczas gdy walki toczyły się na pylonie – wyjaśnił naczelnemu.

\- Nie szukaj teraz wymówek, Parker! – Peter przewrócił oczami. – Następnym razem masz zrobić takie zdjęcia, że pozostałe gazety zzielenieją z zazdrości!

\- Jak Goblin?

\- Albo cię zwolnię! – kontynuował niewzruszony.

Postanowił nie przypominać drugi raz, że nie pracuje na umowę i po prostu rozłączył się, nim Jameson przygotował dla niego kolejny słowotok.

\- To teraz możemy już iść – zdecydował. Telefon znów zadzwonił. – Albo i nie. Kogo niesie tym razem?

Harry.

Peterowi odpłynęła krew z twarzy. Całkiem zapomniał o Harrym. Nad ranem może jeszcze nie wiedział, co się działo, ale teraz na pewno już usłyszał o wszystkim. Być może nawet sama Gwen do niego zadzwoniła. MJ raczej nic mu nie powiedziała.

Może po prostu nie odbierze i będzie unikał przyjaciela? To była kusząca opcja. Nawet bardzo. Dałby radę coś takiego wykonać, a ponieważ i tak coraz bardziej oddalali się od siebie, nawet nie poczułby braku Harry’ego i rozmów z nim.

\- Um, musisz nacisnąć zieloną słuchawkę – podpowiedział Deadpool, gdy długo nie odbierał.

Peter wziął głęboki wdech i powoli wypuścił powietrze, nim odebrał.

\- Cześć, Harry – przywitał się, krzywiąc się z powodu tego, jak to zabrzmiało. Normalnie, spokojnie, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

\- Serio? Tylko tyle? „Cześć, Harry”?

Niedobrze, nie podobał mu się ten ton głosu. Harry był wkurzony.

\- Co jeszcze miałbym powiedzieć? – zapytał bezradnie. Wade, wyczuwając jego emocje, podszedł bliżej, by tym samym dostarczyć mu jakiegokolwiek wsparcia.

\- Może „Przepraszam, Harry? Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci, że twoja przyjaciółka jest w niebezpieczeństwie? Przepraszam, że o niczym ci już nie mówię? Przepraszam, że złamałem obietnicę i znów coś przed tobą zataiłem? Przepraszam, że cię zaniedbałem?”

\- Nie zaniedbałem cię – odparł cicho. Przynajmniej miał taka nadzieję. Mógł zadzwonić do Harry’ego wiele razy, po prostu nie chciał tego robić. Czy to jest zaniedbywanie kogoś?

Harry prychnął zły.

\- Tak, jasne – mruknął sarkastycznie i zamilkł na chwilę. Peter słyszał tylko jego ciężki oddech wynikający ze zdenerwowania. – Mj powiedziała mi, że musiałeś wyjść wcześniej, bo Wade cię potrzebował. Uwierzyłem ci, bo mówiłeś, że nie będzie już pomiędzy nami tajemnic.

\- Zrobiłem to dla twojego dobra – wytłumaczył i złapał Deadpoola za dłoń, którą ten od razu ścisnął, nim uniósł ją do góry i pocałował. Peter oparł się o jego pierś, słuchając odpowiedzi przyjaciela.

\- Nie wyskakuj mi z tym gównem – poprosił Harry. – Po prostu nie chciałeś, żebym za tobą szedł, choć Gwen to też moja przyjaciółka. Mogła zginąć i nie wiedziałbym do samego rana, bo postanowiłeś mi nie mówić w imię wyższego dobra.

\- Mówię poważnie, mogła ci się stać krzywda – przekonywał go dalej Peter, ale miał przeczucie, że jest na straconej pozycji. 

\- Praktycznie słyszę kłamstwo w twoim głosie – zaśmiał się zobojętniały. – Przestań mnie okłamywać, Peter. Nie liczę się już dla ciebie.

Nie odpowiedział, nie miał pojęcia co w ogóle miałby powiedzieć.

\- Tak myślałem – powiedział z żalem w głosie. – Myślałem, że to tylko fakt, że poszliśmy na różne uczelnie sprawił, że tak się od siebie oddaliliśmy, ale to coś więcej i to przez to nie dzwonisz, nie interesujesz się mną ani nie czujesz potrzeby mówienia mi o wszystkim. Zastanawiam się, czy ty mnie w ogóle jeszcze lubisz.

\- Oczywiście, że cię lubię, Harry – zapewnił i teraz nie kłamał. – Po prostu moje życie trochę się pokomplikowało po poznaniu Wade’a.

\- Ta, zauważyłem – mruknął zgorzkniały. – Odkąd go poznałeś obchodzą cię wszyscy, tylko nie ja.

\- To nie o to chodzi, Harry – powiedział, choć dokładnie o to chodziło. Przez tyle lat Harry był jego jedynym przyjacielem i wszystko było dobrze, a gdy tylko zyskał nowych, ich przyjaźń posypała się jak domek z kart. Tonęła. Powoli, wręcz przerażająco, jak cholerny Titanic. Kwestią czasu było, aż zatonie jak tamten parowiec.

\- Więc o co? – zażądał odpowiedzi. – Proszę, wyjaśnij mi, czemu już mnie ignorujesz, czemu już nie rozmawiamy tyle co kiedyś, czemu uznałeś, że nie mówienie mi o sytuacji Gwen, to dobry pomysł?

\- Mówiłem ,to było dla twojego dobra. – Peter usłyszał w słuchawce pusty śmiech. – Ten kto zaatakował Wade’a wie o mnie. Jeśli w jakimkolwiek momencie by mnie zobaczył i zaatakował, mogłaby ci się stać krzywda.

\- Więc ty możesz ryzykować życie dla przyjaciółki, a ja już nie? Od kiedy możesz za mnie decydować, co?

Żałował, że nie może teraz znowu rozmawiać z May albo nawet z Jamesonem. Wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, niż słuchanie oskarżeń Harry’ego, które w większości były słuszne. To była jego wina, że się oddalili, ale wczorajsza noc nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Naprawdę chciał wtedy chronić przyjaciela, oszczędzić mu bólu, gdyby dowiedział się prawdy o ojcu. Poza tym z Harrym u boku nie mógłby pomóc Gwen, a kto wie, co by się wtedy stało. Wczoraj miał w głowie tylko dobro swoich przyjaciół.

Niestety Harry nie mógł się tego dowiedzieć, bo miał rację co do zmiany jego zachowania. Skrywał przed nim wiele, nie interesował się nim jak powinien się interesować przyjacielem. Zawiódł go.

\- Przepraszam, Harry.

Przepraszał za to, że podjął decyzję za niego, ale także za wszystkie inne błędy, które popełnił ostatnimi czasy. Nie miał jednak odwagi się do nich przyznać.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, trzeba to było powiedzieć na początku – stwierdził Harry i rozłączył się bez słowa pożegnania.

Peter poczuł nieprzyjemne uczucie wstydu w żołądku. Miał ochotę usiąść, ale pozostał tylko przy opieraniu się o najemnika, który gładził wierzch jego dłoni kciukiem.

\- Chyba zawiodłem Harry’ego jako przyjaciel – westchnął smutno i zamknął oczy. – Nie, cofnij, na pewno to zrobiłem. Za mało się nim interesowałem.

Tak łatwo można było uniknąć dzisiejszej kłótni, gdyby tylko częściej dzwonił do przyjaciela, a nie egoistycznie myślał o sobie. To że on już nie potrzebował tej przyjaźni nie znaczyło, że Harry jej nie potrzebował.

\- A kiedy on ostatnio się zainteresował, eh? – zapytał wyraźnie zjeżony Wade. Peter aż się odwrócił i był zaskoczony złością, jaką zobaczył na jego twarzy. – Kiedy pokazał, że to jemu zależy? Zadzwonił do ciebie choć raz, gdy umarł ci wuj? Sprawdzał co u ciebie tak jak ja? Zamartwiał się twoimi problemami jak Gwen?

Dobra, Harry też pewnie nie był bez winy, ale Peter był winny bardziej od niego.

\- Chyba obaj schrzaniliśmy – stwierdził przygnębiony.

\- Możliwe, ale mnie to bardziej wygląda na to, że paniczyk znalazł sobie darmowego terapeutę, któremu mógłby się wyżalić z powodu nieobecności tatusia, a teraz ten terapeuta ma go gdzieś. Słusznie zresztą.

\- Fakt, zawsze dużo o nim mówił – przyznał mu rację Peter. Nie potrafił nawet wymienić jak często rozmawiał z Harrym o jego ojcu. Jak wiele razy słuchał jego żali, bo Norman znów odwołał jakieś ich wspólne spędzanie czasu. – Ale mieliśmy też inne tematy do rozmowy.

\- Trudno ich nie mieć, gdy się chodzi do jednej szkoły – stwierdził nieprzekonany tym argumentem najemnik. – Ale przyjaźń to nie tylko wspólne tematy do rozmów, ale też troska o drugą osobę. Ja troszczyłem się o twoje zdrowie,  a ty o to, czy zostanę bohaterem. Gwen troszczyła się twoją relację z Flashem.

Wade miał dużo racji, ale przecież Harry też się o niego troszczył. Bez powodu nie stawałby w jego obronie przed Flashem. Nie zawsze to robił, ale robił. Peter nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mogły stać za tym inne, bardziej egoistyczne powody niż zwykła pomoc przyjacielowi. Harry taki nie był. Znał go za dobrze.

\- Pewnie masz rację – przyznał najemnikowi, który się ucieszył. – Ale może gdybym bardziej się starał…

\- A dupa tam! – przerwał mu i złapał go za ramiona, potrząsając nim lekko. – Nic by to nie zmieniło. Nie może być tak, że tylko jedna osoba się stara, bo bez wzajemnej troski i szacunku nic się nie może zmienić. To się wykorzystywanie nazywa, a nie przyjaźń.

\- Wiesz, jak na kogoś kto nie miał za dużo przyjaciół, zaskakująco dużo wiesz o przyjaźni – zauważył z dumnym uśmiechem.

\- Miałem przyjaciół, po prostu mnie nie lubili – wyjaśnił Deadpool, a Peter pomimo kiepskiego nastroju zaśmiał się.

\- Dalej wydaje mi się, że Harry i ja byliśmy kiedyś przyjaciółmi.  

Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że przez cały ten czas Harry tylko go wykorzystywał, to było po prostu niemożliwe i na początku musiała być między nimi jakaś szczerza przyjaźń, która dopiero w ostatniej klasie liceum, może trochę wcześniej, zaczęła się rozpadać i dotychczas tylko Peter starał się to trzymać w kupie. Teraz gdy on się poddał, Harry zauważył co się dzieje i nie podobało mu się to. Pytanie było tylko, czy żal mu było przyjaźni, czy utraty terapeuty. Sam nie wiedział jaka odpowiedź byłaby dla nich obu lepsza.

\- Cóż, teraz nie jesteście. – Nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to prawda i tak go to zabolało. – To nie w porządku jeśli tylko ty masz się starać, a Hans jeszcze narzeka, a ty czujesz się winny. Nie jesteś mu nic winien.

Peter przytaknął niepewnie, czując się choć trochę lepiej. Nagle dziwnie zmęczony, oparł się ciałem o Wade’a i uściskał go.

\- Ej, nie poprawiłeś mnie, tak nie może być – zauważył Deadpool, głaszcząc go po plecach.

\- Harry – poprawił spóźniony i uśmiechnął się. Nikt i nic tak nie poprawiało humoru jak Wade. Choć lepszy humor nie sprawił, że cała sytuacja się poprawiła. Miał niestety pecha i wszystko schrzaniło się jednocześnie. Najpierw powrót Goblina i jego ucieczka, a teraz do stresu związanego z szukaniem go dochodziła jeszcze kłótnia z Harrym.

Peter nie miał wątpliwości, że miał w życiu nieopisanego farta, ale gdy już nadchodziły kłopoty, to zawsze grupą. Szczęście Parkerów. Nie bez powodu w jego rodzinie umierali przedwcześnie. Z tego co wiedział dziadek też zmarł dosyć tragicznie, a pewnie gdyby przekopał dalej swoje drzewo genealogiczne, to nie byłaby to jedyna taka śmierć. Oby jego nie spotkała podobna.

\- Jest i mój Petey – ucieszył się i ucałował Petera w czubek głowy.

\- Chodźmy już na miasto – poprosił najemnika i spojrzał na telefon. – Chyba już wszyscy do mnie zadzwonili, więc możemy wreszcie iść.

Ruszył do łazienki, gdzie zostawili oba stroje, zdjęte tuż przed kąpielą. Nie chciał zakładać swojego, gdy wciąż miał dziurę po ostrzu Goblina, ale nie będzie miał chyba wyboru. Nie miał jeszcze paru zapasowych jak Wade.

Ledwo przekroczył próg, a telefon znów zadzwonił. Musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie rzucić smartfonem o ścianę i rozwalić jeszcze bardziej już i tak uszkodzone urządzenie, ale udało mu się opanować.

\- Czyżby Gwen? – zastanawiał się na głos i popatrzył na wyświetlacz, na którym wyświetlało się „Wade <3”. Zaskoczony odwrócił się i popatrzył na najemnika, który z telefonem przy uchu mu pomachał. – Co ty…

\- Odbierz – polecił mu z uśmiechem.

Nie miał pojęcia co jego chłopak planuje, ale nauczył się już dawno, by nie analizować za bardzo zachowań najemnika tylko od razu je akceptować. Wciąż patrząc na Wade’a, odebrał telefon.

\- Tak?

\- Pomyślałem, że skoro wszyscy opieprzają cię przez telefon, to ja też to zrobię – powiedział i zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę. – Co ci strzeliło do łba, by wchodzić pomiędzy mnie, a ostrze tego ćwoka?

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Wiem, możesz tego nie pamiętać, bo zostało to dodane już po publikacji. Ktoś ewidentnie potrzebuje więcej witaminy B, mam rację? – zapytał i wskazał za siebie, jakby ktoś tam stał. – Tak czy siak, jeśli nie pamiętasz, mogę ci przeczytać ten fragment. Mam go gdzieś w zakładkach na laptopie, poczekaj.

\- Nie trzeba, pamiętam. – To było dziwne, tak jakby z nikąd pojawiło się w jego głowie jakieś wspomnienie. – Jesteś zły, że chciałem cię ochronić? Mam nie reagować, gdy dzieje ci się krzywda?

\- Tak! – odparł z desperacją. – No, nie zawsze, ale gdy walczymy przeciwko jakiemuś świrowi, to tak.

\- Nie mogę ci nie pomagać – zauważył. Jego umysł w ogóle takiego rozwiązania nie akceptował. To było wbrew jego instynktom.

\- Nie mówię, żebyś mi nie pomagał, ale z łaski swojej nie próbuj grać mnie z mojego filmu i rzucać się przed kulę czy coś. Ja nie mogę umrzeć, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

\- Tak, ale wciąż czujesz ból.

\- Czuję go od pięciu lat, przywykłem. – Te słowa zabolały ich obu i nawet nie próbowali tego ukryć. – Mój ból niczego nie zmienia, gdy wiesz że twój partner jest nieśmiertelny, zwalcz instynkt i nie próbuj się dla niego poświęcać.

\- Więc mam tylko stać i patrzeć? – zapytał zły. – Samo patrzenie na to jak obrywasz boli.

\- Wiem. Ale w końcu przestanie, a na pewno mnie to nie zabije na wieczność. Ciebie tak i wtedy dopiero poczuję ból, jakiego nigdy nie czułem.

Peter zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy to usłyszał. Wade był teraz śmiertelnie poważny, to co chciał powiedzieć było dla niego ważne.

\- Moja nieśmiertelność, to jeden z twoich mocnych punktów – mówił dalej Deadpool. – Wiem że bezczynność boli, ale zamiast rzucać się nieroztropnie przed lecące na mnie zagrożenie, wykorzystaj tę krotką chwilę na analizę przeciwnika, atak z zaskoczenia lub ucieczkę jeśli będzie trzeba. Rzucanie się przed kulę zostaw mnie.

Coś takiego z pewnością nie będzie łatwe. W ferworze walki był dostatecznie zdekoncentrowany, by się niepotrzebnie nie narażać, ale w takiej sytuacji jak wczoraj czuł potrzebę zareagowania. Będzie musiał nad tym popracować, a zamierzał to zrobić. Wade był lepszym strategiem niż on, ufał mu, nawet jeśli wszystko w nim protestowało przeciwko takiemu zachowaniu.

\- I musiałeś do mnie zadzwonić, by mi to powiedzieć? – zapytał, chcąc rozładować atmosferę. Udało się, Wade prychnął.

\- Nie chciałem się wyłamać ze schematu, wystarczająco się wyłamuję ze wszystkiego swoim wyglądem – wyjaśnił rozłączając się. – Poza tym, tak było bardziej cool.

Najemnik zakręcił telefonem i schował go do kieszeni spodni, które miał na sobie.

\- Lepiej już chodźmy zanim moi rodzice zadzwonią zza grobu, by też mi coś powiedzieć – stwierdził i czym prędzej poszedł się przebrać.

Jego strój był przepocony i brudny, ale będzie musiał to jakoś znieść przez jeden dzień. Poza tym już po kilku minutach przyzwyczaił się do tego obleśnego uczucia i nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Wade wymienił u siebie wszystko poza maską, więc też musiał być trochę obrzydzony, gdy zasłaniał twarz zakrwawionym materiałem. To było chyba nawet gorsze niż pot.

\- Nie brzydzi cię to? – zapytał go Peter, gdy kalibrował wyrzutnie do lotu.

\- Bywało gorzej. Próbowałeś kiedyś nosić zarzyganą maskę?

\- Nie miałem przyjemności – odparł, krzywiąc się na samą myśl.

\- Poza tym uprałem ją sobie.

\- Nie mogłeś też uprać mojego stroju? – zapytał z pretensją.

\- Każdy pierze za siebie – odparł i miną go, by wyjść frontowymi drzwiami.

\- Nie przypominam sobie takiej zasady w naszym domu – zauważył, podążając za najemnikiem. – Jedziesz po Deadharleya?

\- Nie mam wyjścia. – Deadpool zatrzymał się tuż przed schodami. Tu się rozdzielali, Wade szedł na dół, a on w górę. – Jak noga?

Peter popatrzył na zranioną łydkę, przerzucając na nią część ciężaru ciała. Trochę ukuło, ale nie bolało jakoś szczególnie. Wszystko może się zmienić w ciągu kilku godzin, kiedy będzie ją eksploatował, ale czuł się znacznie lepiej niż przed pójściem spać.

\- Dobrze – odparł i podskoczył parę razy, tylko trochę się krzywiąc z powodu bólu. – Dam radę latać, walczyć też. Z Goblinem walczyłem już ze zranioną nogą.

\- A jak cała reszta?

Najemnik lustrował go wzrokiem, szukając jakiejkolwiek dyskomfortu. Gdyby takowy znalazł, pewnie próbowałby przekonać Petera, by został w domu. Nie zgodziłby się. Nie wytrzymałby tego, czuł się odpowiedzialny za ucieczkę Goblina i zamierzał go znaleźć, nawet jeśli szwy mają mu puścić w czasie lotu czy czegokolwiek innego.

\- Nie oberwałem aż tak mocno.

Brzuch nie bolał wcale, twarz i szyja to samo. Norman miał ewidentny problem z zabijaniem. Lepiej dla nich.

\- To dobrze – stwierdził Wade i nadstawił pieść do żółwika. – Kto pierwszy go znajdzie stawia kolację w miejscu, gdzie druga osoba sobie zażyczy?

\- Umowa stoi – zgodził się z uśmiechem i zbił wraz z Deadpoolem żółwika, nim się rozdzielili.

\- Ja biorę Oscorp, ty zobacz jego chatę! – zawołał jeszcze Wade, nim zbiegł na pierwsze piętro. – Zrobię sobie pamiątkowe selfie w miejscu naszego pierwszego spotkania.

Peter uśmiechnął się i pobiegł na górę, tylko trochę kuśtykając. Też chętnie odwiedziłby znowu to miejsce w Oscorp. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał, ale teraz gdy Deadpool o tym wspomniał, zdał sobie sprawę, że to naprawdę jedno z ważniejszych miejsc w jego życiu. Miejsce, które doprowadziło go tam, gdzie jest teraz.

Szybko znalazł się na dachu i nie tracąc czasu rzucił się z budynku, ruszając na sieci w stronę domu Harry’ego, licząc na to, że przyjaciel – być może już niedługo – ma zajęcia rano, a nie popołudniu i nie będzie go w domu. Nie rozwiązywało to jakoś szczególnie jego problemu, bo na pewno będzie tam lokaj albo jeszcze ktoś z pomocy domowej, ale ich będzie zdecydowanie łatwiej ominąć, gdy będą zajęci codziennymi obowiązkami.

Noga trochę dawała się we znaki, gdy używał jej przy zakrętach lub żeby wyrzucać się dalej do przodu, ale nie było to nic, czego nie był w stanie znieść. Na szczęście z płucami było już wszystko dobrze, widać nie uszkodziły się podczas nurkowania, a nawet jeśli, to jego regeneracja już się tym zajęła.

To było niesamowite jak szybko dochodził do siebie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Norman nie leczył się równie szybko albo jeszcze szybciej. Wątpił, że zobaczy go już dzisiaj, miał połamane nadgarstki i wiele innych ran. Nawet jeśli leczył się szybko, to nie tak szybko ja Deadpool, nie było mowy, że byłby już gotowy do walki jak Wade. Dlatego tak ważne było, by go jak najszybciej znaleźć, póki był stosunkowo bezbronny i łatwiejszy do pokonania.

Avengers pewnie też go już szukali. Nie wiedział ilu członków drużyny jest obecnie w mieście, ale nawet dwóch to już duże wzmocnienie. Mogliby też poprosić innych o pomoc, Johnny na pewno byłby chętny, Daredevil tak samo, zwłaszcza że on miał na pieńku z Goblinem. Peter nie chciał jednak zawracać im głowy i odrywać ich od obowiązków. Poradzą sobie z Wadem i Avengers sami.

Lecąc przez miasto, miał oczy dookoła głowy i był skupiony na pajęczym zmyśle, czekając na jakiekolwiek ostrzeżenie. Nawet jeśli wątpił w to, że Norman zaatakuje ich drugi raz tak szybko, to wolał być przygotowany na taką ewentualność. Ktoś tak nieprzewidywalny mógłby się na niego zaczaić nawet w środku dnia i w tłumie ludzi. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy był sam.

Może to nie był dobry pomysł, by się rozdzielać, może powinien był zanieść Deadpoola na plecach, a potem podążać dalej za Harleyem. Tylko że wtedy zbadaliby mniej miejsc, rozdzieleni ogarniali więcej kryjówek, coś za coś. Może nie skończy się jak w horrorze.

Cały w nerwach i rozglądając się co chwilę, Peter doleciał w końcu do domu przyjaciela. Wspiął się po ścianie budynku na samą górę, do penthouse’u zajmowanego przez Osbornów. Zakradł się od strony tarasu, jedynego miejsca, z którego miałby dostęp do środka mieszkania, bo wszystkie okna nie były otwieralne.

Ostrożnie wyjrzał zza balustrady i popatrzył, czy w salonie ktoś jest. Gdy nikogo nie zauważył, przeszedł przez barierkę i pełzając po podłodze zakradł się do drzwi prowadzących do środka. Całe szczęście nie było tu kamer. Chyba że Norman coś pozmieniał od ostatniego razu.

Będąc przy samej podłodze, Peter miał szczęście nie zostać zauważonym przez jakąś sprzątaczkę, która wyszła nagle z pokoju Harry’ego, ciągnąc za sobą odkurzacz. Dobrze, jeśli pomoc domowa tu była, to alarm nie był włączony. Kamer może nie było, ale coś innego do ochrony już tak. Harry opowiadał mu kiedyś, gdy chwalił się tym systemem, że alarm włącza się, gdy ktoś otworzy drzwi wejściowe lub te prowadzące na taras albo po prostu zbije którąś z szyb przed wyłączeniem alarmu.

Kod dostępu znało tylko kilka osób – Norman, Harry, lokaj i co najmniej dwie osoby z pomocy domowej. Pomimo bycia bliskim przyjacielem Harry’ego, Peter nigdy nie poznał tego kodu. Nie że teraz by mu się przydał, od strony tarasu nie było żadnej klawiatury do dezaktywowania alarmu, bo kto niby miałby się włamywać od góry? Na szczęście problem kodu nawet go nie dotyczył, skoro uprzejma sprzątaczka wyłączyła alarm za niego.

Kobieta włączyła odkurzacz, robiąc przy tym sporo hałasu. Peter wykorzystał to i nacisnął klamkę, ale drzwi ani drgnęły. Zamknięte na klucz albo zamek elektroniczny. Dobrze, że to nie była dla niego przeszkoda.

Sprzątaczka wciąż była do niego odwrócona plecami, gdy położył dłoń na wysokości zamka i używając nieco pajęczej siły, pchnął w stronę mieszkania. Zamek pękł natychmiast, a odkurzacz zagłuszył wszelkie hałasy.

Peter wślizgnął się do środka, od razu wspinając się po szybie na ścianę, a z niej na sufit. Gdy już się tam znalazł, zaczął się zastanawiać, co on tu w ogóle robi. Norman nie przyszedłby się ukryć do tak oczywistego miejsca, a już na pewno nie gdy była tu sprzątaczka, która mogłaby zobaczyć jego połamane ręce i obitą twarz.

Chyba że ma tu ukryty pokój, stwierdził w myślach i głosem Wade’a. Każdy szanujący się przestępca ma tajną kryjówkę w swoim domu. Otto, Deadpool, Norman też musiał jakąś mieć. Tylko gdzie? Gdyby miał plany tego budynku, łatwiej byłoby mu się zorientować, a tak musiał polegać na swojej intuicji.

Przemieszczając się po suficie, który na szczęście był wysoko i nawet w tak rozległym pomieszczeniu patrząc przed siebie nie zobaczyłoby się pełzającego po nim człowieka pająka, Peter ruszył w stronę pokoju Harry’ego, uznając, że ta z pozoru najmniej prawdopodobna opcja na ukrycie tajnego pokoju, będzie najlepsza.

Schodził już w kierunku drzwi, gdy nagle odkurzacz został wyłączony, a sprzątaczka sapnęła zaskoczona. Od razu spojrzał w jej kierunku, myśląc że to jego zobaczyła, ale nie patrzyła w jego kierunku tylko w kierunku tarasu i latających w tę i we w tę od wiatru drzwi.

\- Przecież je zamknęłam – zdziwiła się i podeszła do nich, by je zamknąć. Gdy spróbowała to zrobić, nie zostały jednak na miejscu, a ona zorientowała się, że zamek jest uszkodzony i jego część została w futrynie. – Dziwne. Pan Osborn nie będzie zadowolony.

Nim zdążyła się odwrócić w jego stronę, Peter zniknął w pokoju Harry’ego, wdzięczny szczęściu, że kobieta nie zaczęła podejrzewać włamania tylko powróciła do swoich obowiązków, o czym świadczył ponownie włączony odkurzacz.

Nic się nie zmieniło u Harry’ego od ostatniego czasu, może tylko znalazło się tu więcej książek poświęconych biznesowi niż było ich ostatnio. Łóżko było idealnie zasłane, półki wyczyszczone z kurzu, a świeże pranie poukładane do szafy.

Peter żałował, że nie ma z nim Wade’a, on wiedział od czego zacząć poszukiwania ukrytych rzeczy. Gdyby był szaleńcem chcącym ukryć tajny pokój w swoim mieszkaniu, gdzie by go umieścił? Deadpool pewnie sprawdziłby nawet pod doniczką, ale on postanowił zajrzeć pod łóżku. Zajrzał do szuflad skrzyni, a potem uniósł cały mebel do góry, patrząc co znajduje się pod nim. Przez moment miał nadzieję, że podniesienie łóżka spowoduje otworzenie się drzwi w ścianie, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

Odstawił je na miejscu i wygładził pościel, by sprzątaczce nie oberwało się za niewypełnienie obowiązków. Następną sprawdził szafę, kolejne dobre miejsce do ukrycia tajnego pokoju, planów na zabicie mordercy wuja swojego chłopaka lub swojego homoseksualizmu. Żadna ze ścian jednak nic za sobą nie kryła, nie było za nimi pustych przestrzeni.

Rozczarowany Peter zaczął się uważniej przyglądać podłodze i sprawdzać, czy któraś z desek nie jest poluzowana. Wszystkie jednak wyglądały na zamontowane dawno i od tego czasu nie ruszane. Albo tu naprawdę nic nie było, albo był w tym wyjątkowo kiepski. Zamiast noktowizora powinien był sobie zamontować jakiś skaner, by widzieć przez ściany, miałby już problem z głowy.

Dla pewności sprawdził jeszcze biurko i komputer, który był w stanie uśpienia. Harry miał otwartą jakąś pracę na studia. Przeczytał ją pobieżnie, była o finansach, czyli kompletnie nie jego konik. Sprawdził też inne pliki, żadne nie były chronione hasłem, ale też nie był w nich niczego niezwykłego. W jednym folderze było trochę zdjęć, w innym jakieś gry, a w jeszcze innym teksty w formacie PDF. Historia przeglądarki też nic nie pokazała, normalne wejścia jak u każdego nastolatka – Facebook, YouTube, Instagram, kilka adresów Wikipedii i innych stron naukowych, witryna uczelni i tym podobne. Wade pewnie byłby zdziwiony brakiem jakiegokolwiek porno i uznałby to za podejrzane, ale Peter już nie. Norman ewidentnie nie schował niczego u syna.

Zostawiając wszystko tak, jak to zastał, Peter podszedł do drzwi i ostrożnie wyjrzał do salonu. Cholera, teraz były już dwie kobiety. Obie znajdowały się w kuchni, jedna coś gotowała, a druga – sprzątaczka – właśnie sprzątała stół i blaty szafek.

Przemieścił się szybko póki go nie widziały i wskoczył na górny poziom, gdzie znajdowało się biuro Normana. Łazienkę pomijał, kuchnię zresztą też i to nie tylko ze względu na to, że była zajęta. Miał wrażenie, że te dwa pomieszczenia byłyby za dziwne nawet dla Wade’a, by ukryć tam sekretny pokój.

Okej, może łazienka nie była aż taka dziwna, Wade pewnie posunąłby się do umieszczenia wejścia pod toaletą, a tym co miałoby je otwierać byłaby pewnie spłuczka na sznurku. Pomimo swojego głupiego wyglądu, Goblin raczej nie wydawał się być osobą gustująca w kreskówkowych rozwiązaniach. Jeśli gdzieś ukrył tajny pokój, to najprędzej u siebie, gdzie nikt nie miałby szansy go odkryć. Harry tam nie wchodził, podobnie jak lokaj. Zapewne tylko sprzątaczka miała do tego miejsca dostęp, ale jej płacono za to, by się nie interesowała tym, co trzyma jej pracodawca u siebie w biurze.

Niezauważony prześlizgnął się do drzwi i od razu wszedł do ciemnego biura. Żaluzje były opuszczone, więc żadna z kobiet go nie zauważy, gdy będzie myszkował wśród rzeczy Normana.

\- Okej, gdybym był szalonym psychopatą, gdzie ukryłbym wejście do swojej Bat jaskini? – zastanawiał się na głos, podchodząc do najbardziej oczywistej rzeczy w całym gabinecie, ogromnego zbioru książek na całej długości ściany, po drodze zapalając lampkę na biurku.

Tytuły wyglądały niewinnie i dotyczyły najróżniejszych dziedzin, od mechaniki, przez robotykę, aż po genetykę i energię jądrową. Czy któraś z tych książek pomogła stworzyć pająka zdolnego przekazać swoje DNA człowiekowi? I która pomogła w wyprodukowaniu zielonego serum, które sprawiało, że ludzie stawali się niepoczytalnymi psychopatami?

Raczej nie. Norman na pewno dobrze ukrył wszystko na temat serum. Na temat pająka pewnie nie miał nic. Wydawał się nie wiedzieć, do czego to zwierzę jest zdolne, nawet gdy Peter mu powiedział, że to ono dało mu moc, Goblin wydawał się zaskoczony.

Wolałby jednak nie ryzykować i zabrać stąd wszystko, co pomogłoby odtworzyć pająka na innym gatunku, nie miał jednak czasu wertować wszystkich tych książek i ich stąd zabierać. Poza tym, książki to było tylko jedno źródło, Norman mógł mieć badania zapisane na komputerze, może nawet nie tu, ale w Oscorp czy jeszcze innym miejscu. Jeśli takie dane i wyniki badań istniały, miał nadzieję, że nie znajdują się obecnie tam, gdzie przebywał Osborn. Inaczej następnym razem, kiedy się z nim spotkają, Goblin będzie łaził po ścianach i miał pajęczy zmysł do pomocy.

Zostawiając książki w spokoju, tak jak w przypadku pokoju Harry’ego podszedł do komputera stojącego na biurku. Czekając aż się uruchomi sprawdził dokumenty leżące na blacie. Dotyczyły Oscorp, firma najwyraźniej miała jakieś problemy finansowe i szukała sponsorów do pokrycia kosztów badań. Norman przebierał się w swój głupi strój, a firma mu się sypała. Harry nic o tym nie wspominał, ale z drugiej strony, czemu miałby wspominać, skoro razem z Peterem praktycznie nie rozmawiali?

Żal mu było przyjaciela, bo pamiętał, że to on zajmował się trochę firmą pod nieobecność ojca. Trafił mu się najgorszy trening z możliwych.

Komputer w końcu się uruchomił, ukazując logo Oscorp. Peter usiadł przy biurku i zaczął szperać w systemie, niestety połowa plików była zablokowana hasłem, które mogło być jakiekolwiek, bo nie ograniczało się tylko do cyfr.

\- Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery? – spróbował bez przekonania. Norman nie wyglądał na idiotę, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Co nie dziwne, hasło było błędne. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdził rok założenia Oscorp i urodziny Harry’ego, ale to też nie było to. Może urodziny zmarłej żony Normana? To mogłoby być dobre hasło, ale nie znał tej daty. Tak samo jak urodzin samego Osborna.

Nie mogąc się dobrać do zabezpieczonych plików, zajął się tymi, które mógł przeczytać. Nie zawierały nic specjalnego, w zasadzie nie wiedział nawet co w nich jest, bo nie znał się na prowadzeniu firmy, więc różne tabelki i wykresy nic mu nie mówiły, a nie było obok legendy. Mimo to sprawdzał wszystko co mógł, licząc na szczęśliwy traf i natrafiając na kolejne bronione hasłem foldery. Gdyby chociaż mógł znaleźć jakąś wskazówkę, która mogłaby mu podpowiedzieć, gdzie Goblina szukać. Nie potrzebował wiele, cokolwiek, byle by to coś było.

Był tym tak pochłonięty, że przestraszył się, gdy nagle zadzwoniła jego komórka. To chyba był jej plan na dzisiaj, wkurzyć go jak najbardziej się dało.

Spanikowany sięgnął do kieszonki pasa i wyciągnął smartfona, szybko odbierając, nim przyciągnie nieproszoną uwagę.

\- Wade, czego chcesz? – zapytał szeptem, jednym uchem słuchając najemnika, a drugim nasłuchując hałasów z dołu.

\- Cześć, skarbie. Właśnie podwiozłem Flasha do roboty. Ten chłopak panicznie boi się szybkiej jazdy, coś ty mu zrobił?

\- To nie jest najlepszy moment na tę opowieść – poinformował go i zrobił krok w stronę drzwi. Było cicho, chyba kobiety nic nie usłyszały.

\- W takim razie kiedy indziej – zdecydował. – Jadę już do Oscorp, ale zatrzymałem się po kawę. Kupić ci coś? A może chcesz coś ze sklepu z pamiątkami w Occorp? Może jakąś super tajną broń? Hej, myślisz że produkują te pająki hurtowo? SpiderPool to byłoby coś. DeadSpider. Nie, to brzmi głupio.

\- Po prostu tam jedź i sprawdź każde piętro po kolei – polecił mu, wracając do komputera. Teren był czysty.

\- Każde piętro? – jęknął żałośnie. – Wiesz ile ich jest?

\- Trzydzieści pięć – odparł, myszkując dalej w plikach.

\- Nienawidzę cię – stwierdził Wade, a Peter uśmiechnął się. – Lecę. Tylko nie obrażaj się, jak spóźnię się na naszą randkę dziś wieczorem, bo będę dopiero na dwudziestym piętrze.

\- Nie mamy dziś randki.

\- Teraz już nie.

\- Wade, tracisz… aaa! – Peter natychmiast zasłonił usta, gdy zdał sobie sprawę ze krzyknął przerażony nagłym dzwonkiem telefonu stojącego na biurku. Serce waliło mu w piersi, gdy patrzył na telefon, a potem na drzwi biura.

\- Zobaczyłeś mysz? – zapytał Wade, nieprzejęty jego krzykiem. – Jeśli tak, to złap ją z łaski swojej. Nasze dziewczynki się ucieszą.

Telefon znów zadzwonił, zwracając uwagę pomocy domowej. Słyszał kroki jednej z kobiet, która zaczęła się wspinać po schodach.

\- Cholera – przeklął Peter. Spanikowany zgasił lampkę i schował się pod biurko, przyklejając się do jego blatu.

\- Dżuma. Ha! Więcej zabitych, wygrałem!

\- Zamknij się – polecił i wytrzymał oddech, gdy drzwi biura zostały otworzone, a światło zapalone.

Jedna z kobiet podeszła do biurka z zamiarem odebrania telefonu.

\- Biuro prezesa Osborna, w czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała kobieta.

\- Tak bardzo mnie korci, żeby wykrzyczeć, że się ukrywasz – wyznał szeptem Wade. – Zrobię to. Zrobię.

\- Ani się waż – syknął, czekając aż kobieta skończy rozmawiać.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chowasz się pod biurkiem.

\- Skąd wiesz, że się tam chowam? – zdziwił się.

\- Zgadywałem.

Peter przewrócił oczami, martwiąc się jednocześnie, że kobieta usłyszała głos Deadpoola, albo jego, ale na szczęście była tak zajęta rozmową, że chyba nie zauważyła nic podejrzanego i po chwili odłożyła słuchawkę.

Był pewny, że jest już bezpieczny, ale wtedy tuż przed jego oczami na podłogę spadł stos papierów, z czego część wylądowała pod biurkiem.

\- Szlag by to – westchnęła kobieta i schyliła się.

Nie zauważyła go, bo w idealnym momencie przemieścił się na blat, w ostatniej chwili uciekając z jej pola widzenia. Wciąż nieco sparaliżowany strachem, zamarł w miejscu, wpatrując się w plecy kobiety, która uklękła by zebrać dokumenty.

Zdążył się otrząsnąć i umknąć jednym skokiem na sufit, nim się podniosła, odkładając kartki na miejsce i opuszczając biuro.

\- Nie znalazła cię? – zapytał Wade, gdy Peter odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Nie dzięki tobie – zauważył i wylądował z powrotem na podłodze.

\- Nikt ci nie kazał kontynuować połączenia.

Peter poczuł się niezwykle głupio, że o tym nie pomyślał, a najemnik musiał to wyczuć, bo zaśmiał się rozbawiony.

\- Oh, mój ty głupiutki pajączku – powiedział z rozczuleniem. – Baw się dalej, Numer Jeden, ja jadę, moja kawa w końcu dotarła. Starbucks wcale nie ma takich długich kolejek, gdy wmawiasz wszystkim, że zdobycie kawy to część twojej misji. Hej, dali mi ją nawet za darmo, tyle wygrać.

\- Zadzwonię później, DP, na razie – pożegnał się i rozłączył.

W komputerze nie zostało mu już zbyt wiele do przeszukania, więc dokończył i opuścił biuro. Obie kobiety dalej były w kuchni i rozmawiały teraz ze sobą, w ogóle nie pracując. Jedna nawet patrzyła w stronę kolejnego pomieszczenia, które chciał sprawdzić, ale na szczęście go nie zauważyła i bez żadnego problemu wszedł do sypialni Normana – zakazanego miejsca, jak to mówił Harry. Ponoć nawet bardziej niż biuro. Mimo to byli tu raz.

Norman Osborn uchodził za oschłego człowieka, ale jeden rzut oka na jego sypialnię wystarczył, by wiedzieć, że nie zawsze tak było. Na ścianach wisiało pełno zdjęć żony Normana. To było jedyne miejsce, gdzie można się było na nie natknąć, w całej reszcie domu były zakazane.

Peter nigdy nie poznał pani Osborn, ale z opowieści Harry’ego dowiedział się, jak silna więź łączyła ją z mężem. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy Norman nie kochał syna głównie dlatego, bo miał oczy po matce. Od razu to zauważył, gdy jeden jedyny raz był w tej sypialni, gdy zakradł się tu z Harrym w wieku mniej więcej jedenastu lat.

Obejrzał wszystkie ze zdjęć, zaglądając także pod nie w razie jakby miała tam być ukryta jakaś notatka albo któreś otwierało tajne przejście.

\- Juliette – przeczytał podpis jednej fotografii, na którym mama Harry’ego pozowała w sukience, z ogromnym kapeluszem na głowie i trzymając małego syna na rękach. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Czemu Norman ukrywał jej zdjęcia u siebie? Czy musiał tak egoistycznie chować pamiątki po niej? Nie rozumiał tego, ale z drugiej strony nigdy nie stracił miłości swojego życia i raczej nigdy nie straci.

Żadne ze zdjęć nie otworzyło tajnego pokoju, ale nie martwiło go to, bo wiedział o innym sekretnym miejscu, które kiedyś pokazał mu Harry. Za malowanym portretem państwa Osbornów znajdował się sejf. Bez chwili zwłoki zdjął obraz, odsłaniając tym samym skrytkę.

Nie miał pojęcia co tam jest, Harry nie znał kombinacji, więc nie otworzyli sejfu, gdy raz przy nim majstrowali. Peter miał jednak przeczucie, że jest tam coś ważnego, może nawet formuła zielonego serum lub jego próbka, przechowywana by kiedyś Norman mógł użyć jej na Harrym. Gdyby tylko mógł się dostać do środka.

Sejf miał dziesięć cyfr oraz nie wiadomo ilu cyfrową kombinację. Sama czterocyfrowa dawała dziesięć tysięcy możliwych szyfrów. Nawet gdyby sprawdzał po kolei, nie starczyłoby mu ani cierpliwości, ani czasu. Pokój nie był wysprzątany, prędzej czy później sprzątaczka tu zajrzy, a jego nie może już tu wtedy być.

\- Spróbujmy parę oczywistości – stwierdził i sprawdził najpierw tę samą kombinację, co na komputerze. Nic.

Data narodzin Harry’ego też nic nie dała. Zdesperowany zajrzał do Internetu i zobaczył kiedy urodził się Norman. Udało mu się nawet znaleźć datę narodzin jego żony oraz dokładną datę śmierci, a także datę ich ślubu. Gdy i to nie otworzyło mu sejfu, spróbował jeszcze raz te same cyfry, ale tym razem podał pierwszy dzień, a nie miesiąc jak na początku.

Gdy i tym razem się nie udało, westchnął pokonany i krzyżując ręce na piersi, oparł się o ścianę. To bez sensu, w życiu nie otworzy tego sejfu normalne. Mógłby spróbować go wyrwać ze ściany, ale wolałby nie zostawiać śladów po swojej wizycie, żeby Harry nic nie podejrzewał.

Zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu jakichś wskazówek. W mieszkaniu Osctaviusa Wade od razu zauważył, że książki są kluczem do komputera. Tylko że tu nie było książek, żadnych liczb, nic.

Jego wzrok padł na napis znajdujący się z tyłu portretu. Nic specjalnego, ktoś – zapewne Norman – napisał po prostu „Dla Jill”. Niby nic, ale co mu szkodziło spróbować? Może Osborn stosował te same sztuczki, co Otto?

Odwrócił się do sejfu i zaczął wprowadzać kolejne cyfry. Jeden, zero, dziewięć, jeden, dwa, jeden, dwa.

Coś kliknęło, ale sejf nie otworzył się. Zaczęła się za to ruszać cała ściana, przesuwając się powoli i bezgłośnie w bok.

\- Bingo, dziecinko – ucieszył się Peter. Wade byłby dumny. – Chodź do tatusia.

Ściana była gruba, sejf ewidentnie był jej częścią i pewnie był do niego inny szyfr, ale miał to w tej chwili gdzieś. Jeśli w tym domu było schowane coś cennego, to na pewno nie w sejfie, a właśnie tu.

Tajny pokój powoli się otwierał, odsłaniając coraz więcej. W środku panowały ciemności, ale maska Petera natychmiast się do tego dostosowała i włączyła noktowizję, pozwalając mu zobaczyć co jest w środku, nim jeszcze zapaliły się światła.

Ostrożnie, ale podekscytowany, wszedł do środka.

Ukryte pomieszczenie nie było duże, ale Goblinowi wystarczyło. Peter stanął przed pustą gablotą na strój, po bokach miał opróżniony arsenał, gdzie kiedyś leżały bomby i ostrza. Nie zabrakło też miejsca do trzymania glidera, który w stanie spoczynku znajdował się na niewielkim podwyższeniu, zaraz na wprost ściany.

Nie mógł trafić lepiej, to była główna kryjówka Normana! To tutaj wszystkie się zaczęło, tutaj przechowywał cały sprzęt. Nie widział co prawda żadnego komputera ani dokumentów, ale to i tak wystarczyło.

Szybko zrobił parę zdjęć na dowód i dalej oglądał w zdumieniu całe miejsce. Zbudowanie go musiało trochę potrwać, pewnie powstało, gdy Harry był w Europie. Norman też tam wtedy był, ale zlecić budowę czegoś takiego mógł nawet stamtąd.

Tylko jak stąd odlatywał niezauważony?

Peter podszedł do ściany na wprost lądowiska glidera i przejechał po niej dłonią, od razu natrafiając na niewielka szczelinę ciągnącą się w poprzek. Otwarcie. Za tą ścianą musiało być już miasto, a ponieważ budynek był wysoki, a Norman i tak pewnie wylatywał tylko w nocy, to nikt go nigdy nie zauważył.  

Szukając przycisku do otwarcia śluzy, Peter natrafił tylko na warstwy kurzu. Normana pewnie nie było tu od ostatniego pobytu w Nowym Jorku. Po tym jak dostał w dupę od Deadpoola, zapewne w ogóle tu nie zajrzał tylko od razu zwiał albo odwiedził inną kryjówkę, którą na pewno gdzieś miał. Może w Oscorp? Oby Wade coś znalazł.

W końcu udało mu się znaleźć to, czego szukał. Śluza otworzyła się z trudem, ukazując mu jego ukochane miasto. Szybko wszystko z powrotem zamknął, by nie przyciągać niechcianej uwagi i wrócił się do sypialni. Ściana sama się za nim zamknęła, a on tylko odwiesił portret na miejsce, patrząc na uśmiechniętą panią Osborn.

\- Dzięki, Jill – powiedział i ulotnił się z pokoju, a potem z całego penthouse’u, wyskakując przez taras i udając się gdziekolwiek, przy okazji dzwoniąc do Wade’a. – Jak leci, Pool?

\- Wspaniale! Pomogłem laboratoryjnym myszom wywołać powstanie niepodległościowe i pomogłem im wyzwolić się spod jarzma eksperymentów – zdał raport najemnik. – Chyba część z nich była na etapie rozpalania ognia własnymi siłami. Ale nie znalazłem żadnych pająków. Poza jednym, który chował się w schowku na miotły.

\- Co robiłeś w schowku na miotły? – zdziwił się.

\- Ukrywałem się. To klasyczna kryjówka, nawet lepsza niż biurko.

\- A ze mnie się śmiałeś – przypomniał obrażony.

\- Nie śmiałem się, po prostu dziwiłem się, że mogąc siedzieć na suficie schowałeś się tam, gdzie łatwiej cię zobaczyć – wyjaśnił i parsknął. – Żartuję, totalnie się śmiałem.

\- Jesteś najgorszy.

\- Staram się – odparł z dumą. – Znalazłeś coś albo kogoś, eh? Kogoś zielonego? Kogoś, kogo imię zaczyna się na „Green”, a kończy na „Goblin”?

\- Przestań mówić zagadkami – poprosił rozbawiony i wylądował na jednym z dachów, by wygodniej mu się rozmawiało. – Nie znalazłem nikogo takiego, ale znalazłem jedną kryjówkę. Nieużywana, ale to zawsze coś.

\- Kurwa, teraz nie mogę wrócić z pustymi rękoma – zmartwił się najemnik. – Huh, co za zbieg okoliczności.

\- Co?

\- Jest tu wycieczka szkolna. Myślisz, że któraś z tych osób to straszny nerd i czeka, aż przystojny najemnik spadnie mu z nieba?

\- Ja nie czekałem, a i tak mi spadł. – Peter uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tamtego dnia. – Siedzisz w szybie?

\- Tak, to najlepszy sposób na przemieszczanie się – odparł i stęknął. – Dopóki nie utkniesz. Dobrze że mnie się to nie przytrafia, haha!

\- Utknąłeś.

\- Utknąłem – potwierdził, a Peter się zaśmiał. – Szkoda że cię tu nie ma. Pociągnąłbyś mnie za nogi jak wtedy, a potem razem poszukalibyśmy Goblina. O, przechodzi jakiś dzieciaczek, poproszę go o pomoc.

\- DP, nie rób tego – ostrzegł, ale było już za późno.

\- Ej! Ej, ty! Zgubiłeś się? Pomóż kumplowi w potrzebie.

\- Jesteś Deadpool, wow!

\- W tym momencie bardziej Ventpool. Eh?!

\- Słabe jak żarty w _Bing Ban Theory_ – stwierdził Peter.

\- Zamknij się!

\- Do kogo mówisz? – spytał dzieciak.

\- Nie twój interes, pomożesz mi czy nie?

Przez chwilę Peter słyszał tylko stękanie i uderzania o blachę, nim Wade w końcu się wydostał.

\- Fiu, nareszcie wolny – ucieszył się.

\- Jesteś na tajnej misji? – odezwał się znowu dzieciak. Brzmiał bardzo młodo, to musiała być klasa dużo młodszego rocznika niż tego, z którym był Peter. Miło było wiedzieć, że już w tak młodym wieku zaszczepiali w młodych bakcyla nauki. Szkoda tylko, że akurat w Oscorp.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, bo inaczej musiałbym cię zabić – ostrzegł chłopca Deadpool. – Miło było. Chętnie bym ci pomógł zwalczyć prześladowcę w szkole, pocieszyć cię po śmierci wuja i zakochać się w tobie, ale zrobienie tego samego dwa razy byłoby nudne, więc muszę spasować.

\- Co?

\- Na razie, dzieciaku! – Peter znów usłyszał blachę i stęknięcia, a po chwili zrezygnowane westchnięcie Deadpoola. – Zanim pójdziesz, możesz mi pomóc wepchnąć mnie z powrotem do szybu? 

\- Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej cool superbohaterem – stwierdził chłopak.

\- Wymień choć jednego lepszego superbohatera! Nie spiesz się, poczekam!

\- Spiderman.

Peter roześmiał się. Nawet nie widząc najemnika wiedział, że ten ma teraz nieciekawą minę.

\- Choć raz byłem przed nim, a ten drań i tak zabiera mi sławę i chwałę – poskarżył się, mecząc się by wejść całkowicie do szybu. – Nienawidzę mojego życia.

\- Wybacz, Pool – przeprosił Peter, dalej się śmiejąc.

\- Spiderman nie ma katan! – zauważył zdesperowany. – Co powiesz na to?

\- Katany przestały być fajne jeszcze zanim się urodziłem.

\- A ile masz lat?

\- Jedenaście.

\- Wow, chyba przespałem ten moment. Czemu nie mogłem mieć w tej historii czterdziestki na karku? Czułbym się jak stary oblech macając mojego Petera, ale przynajmniej zdobyłbym katany, gdy jeszcze były modne. – Peter śmiał się coraz bardziej. – Ej, a co sądzisz o granatach, eh?

\- Bardzo przydatne w Counter Strike’u. Smoke przy zajmowaniu bombsite’u to standard.

\- Dzisiejsza młodzież – narzekał najemnik. – Zamiast pograć w hokeja, wolą grać w NHL, zamiast rzucać granatami, wolą grać w CS’a. Pchaj mocniej! Kurwa, to zabrzmiało źle wypowiadane do jedenastolatka, agh!

Peter odsunął telefon od ucha, gdy usłyszał głośne dudnienie. Chyba się udało.

\- Już, mogę sobie teraz iść, zanim moja klasa mi zniknie? – zapytał chłopiec.

\- Jasne, jasne. Pozdrów rusków na serwerach. Powiedz im, że Putin znowu wygra wybory w dwa tysiące osiemnastym.

\- Kto to jest Putin?

\- Oh, moje słodkie, niewinne dziecko – westchnął smutno Wade.

\- Jesteś dziwny, spadam stąd.

\- Jasne, uciekaj! Nie znasz się na superbohaterach, a Fortnite będzie bardziej popularny niż CS! Ej, ej, gdzie mi ten palec pokazujesz?! Wiesz gdzie możesz go sobie wsadzić?! W du…

\- Wade! – uciszył go, nim mógł dokończyć.

\- Pokazał mi środkowy palec! – poskarżył się. – Nie masz szacunku do starszych, gówniarzu!

\- Ile ty masz lat? – zapytał go.

\- Zdecydowanie za mało – westchnął i zaczął iść przez szyb. – Chciałbym, żebyś był tu teraz ze mną.

\- Czyżby? – Peter przełożył telefon do drugiej ręki i rozsiadł się wygodnie, spoglądając na ulicę. Robił się głodny, więc wypatrywał wózka z jedzeniem.

\- Tak – wymruczał. – Ty i ja, ściśnięci w ciasnej przestrzeni szybu, nasze ciała idealnie dopasowane do siebie. Nasze mieszające się poty i oddechy, gdy…

\- Nie będę z tobą uprawiał seksu w szybie wentylacyjnym – przerwał mu, nim najemnik zdążył się na dobre rozkręcić. To nie byłby dobry pomysł. Sama fantazja może była absurdalna, ale głos najemnika robił swoje i sprawił, że Peter zadrżał.

\- Szlag – przeklął rozczarowany. – Wiesz, zaczynam podejrzewać, że się nade mną znęcasz. Powinienem to gdzieś zgłosić.

\- PETA na pewno się zainteresuje.

Jest. To jest to, czego szukał, wózek z jedzeniem, zaledwie przecznicę dalej od budynku, na którym się teraz znajdował.

\- Nie wiem czy czuć się obrażonym, bo nazwałeś mnie bezmyślnym, niekontrolującym się zwierzęciem, czy odebrać to jako komplement, bo uważasz mnie za zwierzaka w łóżku, mrau.

Peter zaśmiał się, czując jednocześnie silne zażenowanie, chociaż to nie on wypowiedział te słowa.

\- O mój Boże, to było takie…

\- Pociągające? Ekscytujące?

\- Wywołujące zgrzytanie zębów – doprecyzował. Dalej było mu niedobrze, gdy o tym myślał. 

\- Trudna publika, co poradzić – westchnął Wade. – Kurwa.

\- Co znowu?

Kolejna wycieczka? Czy dzieciak nasłał na Deadpoola ochronę?

\- Chyba ktoś usłyszał, jak się masturbuję.

\- Nie robisz tego teraz. – Powiedział to bez przekonania, z Wadem nigdy nic nie jest pewnego, co ten sam potwierdził, gdy nie zaprzeczył, po prostu milczał. Peter słyszał tylko jego oddech po drugiej stronie połączenia. Dziwnie głęboki i drżący oddech. O nie. – Wade.

\- Tylko żartuję – uspokoił go najemnik. – Ale ktoś naprawdę mnie słyszał.

Peter przewrócił oczami. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo Wade już jest w Oscorp, ale jak do tej pory został zauważony przez dzieciaka, który mógłby coś chlapnąć, a ponad to ktoś z pracowników też już o nim wiedział.

\- Jak ty zdobyłeś swoją sławę? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Cholera, sam nie wiem. Może wszyscy są po prostu zbyt mili by mi powiedzieć, że jestem do dupy i mi się podkładają, a te wszystkie zabójstwa, to tak naprawdę jakiś inny najemnik zabijający z cienia, podczas gdy ja strzelałem ślepakami albo w ogóle nie trafiałem? – zasugerował nonszalancko.

\- To nie jest takie nieprawdopodobne – stwierdził, wpatrzony w swoje przyszłe jedzenie. – Planuję zwiedzić parę podejrzanych melin na mieście. Masz jakieś sugestie?

Co prawda sprawdzali dom Normana i Oscorp, ale obaj wątpili, że ten się tam ukrywa. Bardziej prawdopodobne były właśnie te miejsca, gdzie można spotkać różnych przestępców, takie gdzie nawet policja za często nie zagląda. Goblin nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto będzie się bratał ze zwykłymi płotkami, ale zdesperowany mógł się w jedno z takich miejsc udać.

\- Jakieś? Mogę ci wysłać listę dłuższą niż pieprzona Amazonka – pochwalił się. – Znam chyba wszystkich podejrzanych typków w tym mieście, najemników, paserów, szefów gangów, polityków, dilerów, alfonsów, tych ostatnich w szczególności.

\- I puszczasz mnie tam samego? – zapytał ciekawsko. Połowa z tych gości pewnie była śmiertelnie niebezpieczna.

\- Nie przestraszyłeś się mnie, gdy byłeś tylko człowiekiem, miałbyś się przestraszyć ich? – prychnął rozbawiony. – Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy możesz im przebić klatkę piersiową na wylot? Oh, powinieneś to zrobić kiedyś.

\- Nie ma mowy – odmówił od razu.

\- Za marzenia nie karzą. A więc? Chcesz tę listę? Przypomniałem już sobie jakieś dwieście nazwisk.

\- Kilka wystarczy – zapewnił. Nie starczyłoby mu dnia na sprawdzenie dwustu osób. Nawet by mu się nie chciało. Musieli znaleźć Goblina, ale nie takim kosztem. 

\- Okej, daj mi chwilę pomyśleć – poprosił, przemieszczając się teraz szybciej w szybie.

\- Co zrobić?

\- To przestało być śmieszne! – wydarł się na cały głos.

\- Nie krzycz, jesteś na tajnej misji – przypomniał mu, podśmiechując się pod nosem.

\- Wcale nie krzyczę!

\- Dobra, wybierz nazwiska, a ja w tym czasie coś zjem – powiedział, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Patrzenie na zadowolonych klientów podchodzących i odchodzących od wózka i nie bycie jednym z nich było zbyt bolesne. – Te twoje kanapki nic mnie nie nakarmiły.

\- Następnym razem sam sobie zrobisz śniadanie, księżniczko – rzucił oburzony i rozłączył się bez pożegnania.

Peter wzruszył ramionami, schował telefon i skoczył, huśtając się do wózka. Wylądował na latarni, pod którą zatrzymał się sprzedawca. Poczekał aż ostatnia klientka odejdzie po czym opuścił się na sieci i zawisł do góry nogami tuż przed wózkiem.

Właściciel sprzątał coś, więc nie zauważył Petera, który cierpliwie czekał. Gdy mężczyzna wreszcie spojrzał w jego kierunku, odskoczył zaskoczony do tyłu, omal nie krzycząc.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Peter, czując jak telefon wibruje mu w kieszeni. Przyszła wiadomość.  – Jeden hot dog ze wszystkimi dodatkami, dzięki.

\- Um, już się robi – odparł mężczyzna i zabrał się do roboty. Trochę mu się zeszło, bo robił wszystko na ślepo, wpatrzony w Petera jak w ducha. Skończony hot dog nie wyglądał może przez to najlepiej, ale aż ślinka ciekła na jego widok. – Proszę.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął hot doga w jego stronę, wyraźnie się zastanawiając, czy podać go do góry nogami czy normalnie. Peter oszczędził mu tego zmartwienia i zabrał bułkę, w zamian dając sprzedawcy pięciodolarowy banknot.

\- Reszta dla ciebie – poinformował i obracając się zręcznie na sieci, wrócił na latarnię, a z niej na budynek, na którym wcześniej siedział.

Oparty o gzyms, za którym schował się przed silniejszym wiatrem, usiadł na ziemi i zaczął jeść, wolną ręką sięgając po telefon i oddzwaniając do Deadpoola.

\- Dostałeś listę zakupów? – zapytał od razu po odebraniu najemnik.

\- Tak, ale jeszcze jej nie czytałem – odpowiedział z pełnymi ustami. – Powiedz mi coś o tych ludziach.

Co prawda nie znał jeszcze nazwisk, ale dopasowanie do nich opisów nie będzie trudne, a nie chciał siedzieć bezczynnie podczas jedzenia, nawet jeśli lubił rozkoszować się posiłkiem.

\- Najpierw powiedz mi co jesz.

\- Um, hot doga.

Wade jęknął z zadowoleniem po usłyszeniu tego.

\- Dobry początek. Opisz go. – Nawet o to nie poprosił, to był rozkaz, wypowiedziany tonem, który Wade używał tylko w nagłych przypadkach podczas walki. Albo w łóżko, gdy nieśmiało i bardzo powoli opuszczali bezpieczne granice waniliowego seksu. Nieśmiało, bo Peter wciąż miał obawy przed czymś bardziej ostrym.

\- Jeśli to wstęp do jakiegoś seks-telefonu albo żartu o parówce, to się rozłączam – zagroził. Chciał kiedyś spróbować tego pierwszego, ale może nie gdy on jadł, a Wade był na misji w szybie wentylacyjnym, gdzie każdy mógłby go usłyszeć.

\- Nie jest – przysięgał.

\- Kłamiesz. – Nie było ciężko to stwierdzić. Deadpool był dobrym kłamcą, ale tylko gdy tego chciał. Gdy się nie starał, kłamał gorzej niż małe dziecko.

\- No dobra, tak, ale to nie jest teraz ważne, ważny jest hot dog, opisz go. – Tym razem poprosił, prawie że błagalnie, jakby to naprawdę było dla niego ważne. Z jakiegoś dziwnego, chorego powodu.

\- Pszenna bułka, zwykła parówka, keczup i musztarda, prażona cebulka – zaczął wymieniać po kolei wszystkie składniki. Robił się przez to jeszcze bardziej głodny, mogąc tylko opisywać, a nie jeść.

\- Mniam – stwierdził Wade, zapewne się oblizując.

\- Pikle.

\- Fuj! Kto daje pikle do hot doga?

\- Ja? I parę milionów innych ludzi.

Zawsze tak jadł, gdy miał wybór. Najlepszy hot dog, to hot dog ze wszystkim. Nowojorczycy preferowali raczej prostotę, ale on zawsze się wyłamywał.

\- Podludzi, chciałeś powiedzieć – poprawił go z pogardą w głosie. – Mimo to i tak bym opierdzielił takiego hot doga – westchnął żałośnie. – Pikle to nie jest taka zbrodnia jak ananas na pizzy, można je wyrzucić i nic nie poczujesz, a smak ananasa zostaje na zawsze, zwłaszcza w najodleglejszych zakątkach twojego układu pokarmowego.

\- Nie chcę słuchać o najodleglejszych zakątkach twojego układu pokarmowego.

\- Przez ciebie zrobiłem się głodny – poskarżył się, mlaskając ostentacyjnie.

\- Przeze mnie? To ty kazałeś opisać hot doga.

\- Nie sądziłem, że to zrobisz – wyjaśnił i znów westchnął. – Ciekawe, czy mają tu jakąś stołówkę. Na pewno mają, ale pewnie pełną żarcia dla mózgowców. Może mógłbym ich zapytać o parę dań, żeby pomóc ci rozwijać twój wielgachny móżdżek?

\- Wątpię, że jedzą tam coś drastycznie innego od zwykłych ludzi – zauważył. U Tony’ego na pewno nic takiego nie było, choć też nie chodził na tamtejszą stołówkę. – Po prostu rodzisz się geniuszem albo nie. Jak ja czy ty.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdził. Peter odczekał jeszcze sekundę lub dwie. – Hej!

Bingo.

\- Tylko żartowałem – zapewnił, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Jesteś inteligentny.

Czasami w to wątpił, ale tylko czasami.

\- Ba! Ktoś taki jak ty nie polubiłby głupka. Chociaż Zapałkę jakimś cudem lubisz.

Wade praktycznie zawarczał, gdy wspomniał o Johnnym.

\- Przestań, Johnny jest inteligentny, pomaga reszcie zespołu z badaniami i w ogóle. Nie musisz go dyskredytować.

Młody Storm może nigdy nie skończył studiów, ale na pewno nie przez to, że nie był inteligentny.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę, wkurza mnie tak bardzo! – tłumaczył się Deadpool, znów niepotrzebnie unosząc głos. – Ostatni raz, kiedy czułem taki gniew, to gdy ta czarna, żyjąca maź z kosmosu się do mnie przyczepiła na kilka minut.

\- Ropa? – zasugerował.

\- Powiedziałem żywa.

\- No to… ropa? – powtórzył, przeżuwając spory kęs hot doga.

Ropa to w dużej części węgiel, węgiel powstaje z rozkładu. Wszystko się zgadzało. Tak jakby.

\- Słyszę jak mlaskasz. Wiesz jakie to głośne w telefonie? Nie odpowiadaj, bardzo!

Peter odsunął smartfona od ucha, gdy Wade celowo się wydarł.

\- Ał – jęknął, starając się rozmasować bolące ucho, nawet jeśli to nic nie dawało. Szybko przełknął jedzenie i kontynuował rozmowę. – Przepraszam. To co z tymi kolesiami?

Był ciekawy tych ludzi, bo poza walkami na patrolach i mijaniem sąsiadów, Peter nie miał bliższych kontaktów z przestępcami. W zasadzie byli dla niego grupą bez twarzy, każdy podobny do każdego, mający taki sam cel – wzbogacenie się nielegalnymi środkami. Tacy ludzie mieli imiona jak, ale Peter nie był jakoś szczególnie zainteresowany, by je poznać i po prostu nazywał ich tymi złymi. Nie zastanawiał się też co robią w czasie wolnym, czy zatrzymani przez niego przestępcy mają rodziny i tym podobne. Przestępcy byli dla niego jak NPC w grze komputerowej. Niby zauważalni, ale mało kogo obchodzą. Teraz miał poznać przynajmniej kilku.

Trochę się obawiał, że jeszcze ich polubi jak Jeffa i Malcolma i nie będzie mógł ich aresztować, gdy przyjdzie co do czego. Będzie musiał załatwić sprawę szybko i nie wchodzić w szczegóły życia prywatnego, nawet jeśli będzie go to kusić. 

\- Okej, Garry ma czarne włosy, zielone oczy, pieprzyk pod lewym okiem, nosi sygnet z lwem, pewnie jest w Gryffindorze, a do tego strasznie spleceni i jest leworęczny – zaczął wymieniać Deadpool. – Lubi długie spacery po plaży i zawsze płacze na _Mój przyjaciel Hachiko_. W sumie to ja też.

Wade zaczął łkać do telefonu. Peterowi zrobiłoby się go żal, gdyby nie był zbyt zajęty przewracaniem oczami.

\- Chodziło mi o coś bardziej przydatnego – zauważył, gdy najemnik zrobił przerwę na wzięcie oddechu i przestał wymieniać.

\- To nie jest przydatne? – zdziwił się.

\- Chce od niego informacje, nie umówić się z nim na Tinderze.

\- Czemu nie oba na raz? Garry jest całkiem przystojny – zasugerował. Mógł przysiąc, że Wade poruszał teraz sugestywnie brwiami. – I wolny.

\- Ty jesteś przystojniejszy – zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Ale nie wolny.

\- Bo jesteś ze mną.

\- Jestem? – zdziwił się. – Jestem! Spidey, nie uwierzysz, mam chłopaka!

\- Kto by pomyślał? – odparł sarkastycznie.

\- Dobra, dosyć śmieszkowania – postanowił. – Ugh, jak to dziwnie brzmi w moich ustach.

\- Wiesz co jeszcze dziwniej brzmi w twoich ustach? – zapytał, kończąc swojego hot doga. Dobry, ale za mały, dalej był głodny, ale nie chciał już tracić więcej czasu. Nie ruszył już teraz na poszukiwania pierwszego kolesia tylko dlatego, bo huśtanie się z telefonem w dłoni było trochę niebezpieczne.

\- Postulaty republikanów?

\- Opowiadanie głupot podczas gdy powinieneś szukać Goblina.

Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że Wade robi teraz coś, a nie siedzi w miejscu, by swobodnie rozmawiać.

\- Hej, ja pracuję, to ty zrobiłeś sobie przerwę na lunch i obraziłeś przy tym mój kunszt kulinarny.

\- Kanapka to nie jest kunszt kulinarny. To kanapka.

\- Ładnie powiedziane – przyznał. – Jak na kogoś, kto przypala powietrze w garnku. 

\- Do rzeczy – poprosił. Powoli zaczynał być zirytowany. Tylko Wade potrafił w nim wywoływać tak skrajne emocje. Czasami się zastanawiał, jak on wytrzymuje z tą bardziej wkurzająca stroną najemnika, ale jednego był pewien. Było warto.

\- Ah, tak – oprzytomniał Deadpool. – Następny jest Jack. Nie Dawson, choć ma podobną grzywkę…

\- Wade – jęknął, przerywając mu znowu.

\- Wolę gdy inaczej jęczysz moje imię – wymruczał najemnik. 

\- Zaraz ci je wykrzyczę – obiecał. Raczej nie irytował się aż tak łatwo, ale w przypadku jego chłopaka to było możliwe.

\- To też lubię – zauważył zadowolony. – Mogę wrócić do szybu jak chcesz.

Przynajmniej już tam nie siedział.

\- Rozłączam się – zagroził. Sam znajdzie tych kolesi, nawet jeśli Wade wysłał mu tylko imiona.

\- Okej, okej. – Usatysfakcjonowany tą reakcją Peter przysiadł znów na krawędzi budynku, machając nogami i słuchając najemnika. – Wybrałem pięciu kolesi. Garry i Jack są autentyczni, po prostu wyglądają i nazywają się inaczej. Goblin chciał się dobrać do Kingpina, choć jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie…

\- Nie chcę.

\- To powinien był mu najpierw postawić kolację – kontynuował niezrażony. – Tak czy inaczej, z tymi pięcioma facetami musiał się kontaktować albo chociaż mieć kontakt z kimś, kogo oni znają. Nie są to typowe szychy, uuu, całuj mój sygnet, podludziu i te sprawy. Nie, to zwykli zbieracze informacji, ale za bardzo trzęsą portkami, by kogoś szantażować. Tylko by spróbowali, a Kingpin wynająłby mnie i bym ich sprzątnął zanim zdążyliby choćby wybrać numer do jakiejś redakcji czy konkurencji.

\- To opowieść o tych typach, czy o tobie? – spytał rozbawiony. W sumie szkoda, że Wade był już spalony u Kingpina i należał do Avengers, bo gdyby dalej uchodził za godnego zaufania profesjonalistę w swoim fachu, dobranie się do Fiska byłoby dziecinne proste i nikt by się nie przyczepił, że zrobili to siłą. W końcu czemu ktoś miałby kontrolować Deadpoola?

\- Moja zajebistość wymaga ciągłego przypominania – wyjaśnił. – Kontynuując, Larry, Ryan, Tim, Bob i Edward, szerzej znany jako „Szlag by cię, Meyer za napisanie Zmierzchu, w okresie największego hype’u wszyscy przezywali mnie wampirem i już tak zostało”. Długie, ale fajne.

\- Opowiedz o każdym po kolei.

Coś mu mówiło, że to bardzo barwne towarzystwo.

\- Larry, paser, zna wszystkich złodziei w tym mieście. Jeśli Goblin próbował coś u niego sprzedać lub kupić, albo u kogokolwiek innego, na pewno będzie wiedział. Ma melinę w Ozone Park w Queens i zazwyczaj siedzi w niej sam. Ryan też jest w Queens, to mój kolega po fachu, gdy nie pracuje przesiaduje całymi dniami w jakimś barze w Ridgewood. Pozdrów go ode mnie, jak już go spotkasz i zapytaj jak tam stopa. Nie powie ci nic za darmo, nawet gdy go nastraszysz.

\- Zrobię użytek z twojej karty kredytowej.

\- Ha! Dobry żart, ja nie mam takiej karty.

\- Nie, ale masz kupę forsy pod łóżkiem.

\- Wiedziałem, że kiedyś pożałuję pokazania ci tego – stwierdził załamany. – Tim to zwykła płotka, bardziej niż pozostali. Robi za posłańca dla wszystkich. Znają go wszędzie, ufają mu, w życiu nigdy nic nie sypnął, a wielu go torturowało. Chodzi plota, że sam Kingpin otoczył go ochronnym parasolem. Uchodzi za neutralnego, więc nikt go już nie atakuje, za to wszyscy go bronią.

\- Sprzeda info superbohaterowi?

Wolałby nie iść na przeszpiegi jako Peter Parker. Za duże ryzyko.

\- Raz poszedł do FBI, więc myślę, że się jakoś dogadacie.

\- Gdzie go znajdę?

\- Fordham na Bronxie. Boba już znasz.

\- Znam? – zdziwił się.

\- Ta, to nasz najemca. Gruby Bob mieszka niedaleko nas, w Brooklynie, kawałek przed naszą dzielnicą. Jak zobaczysz budynek z napisem „Cukiereczki Boba”, to trafiłeś we właściwe miejsce. Nazwa burdelu i miłość Boba do obżarstwa jest zupełnie przypadkowa. Ukrywa przybytek za sklepem ze słodyczami, ma sporą klientelę, więc na pewno coś wie od innych, choćby ze zwykłych plotek. Pozdrów dziewczyny i przy okazji powiedz Bobowi, że spóźnię się z naszym czynszem i czynszem Flasha w tym tygodniu.

\- Czemu?

Chyba nie mieli jakichś kłopotów finansowych? To raczej było niemożliwe.

\- Bo ktoś okradnie moją skrytkę pod łóżkiem – wyjaśnił, a Peter zaśmiał się. – Edward nie prowadzi burdelu, ale branża ta sama. Jest alfonsem, kontroluje spory teren na południu Queens, jakieś sto panienek oddaje mu co noc swój utarg. Gość jest dziany, więc mieszka na Manhattanie, ale za dnia można go spotkać w jego rewirze, więc sprawdź tam. Ma trudny kontakt z matką. A przez trudny mam na myśli to, że zadźgał ja jak jakiś Norman Bates tyle tylko, że w kolorze. Miałem z nim kiedyś na pieńku jak z Bobem.

\- I przeżył?

\- Nie jestem bezwzględnym mordercą.

\- Już nie.

\- Winny – przyznał się bez wstydu. – Nie powinien ci robić problemów, jeśli tylko wspomnisz od kogo przychodzisz. Choć pewnie i bez tego się zorientuje, w końcu jesteśmy sławnym duetem. Wiesz? Lepiej by to wszystko wyglądało w filmie. Byłbym narratorem, a tymczasem ty byłbyś pokazywany na ekranie, jak rozmawiasz z tymi wszystkimi typami.

\- To nie jest film. – zauważył i wstał, ustawiając się na krawędzi budynku, by przyszykować się do lotu.

\- Nic straconego.

\- Jakieś wskazówki jak rozmawiać z tymi ludźmi?

\- Po angielsku?

\- A coś bardziej przydatnego?

\- Nie doceniasz mojej pomocy.

\- Zacznę, gdy w ogóle będziesz jej udzielał.

\- Wybredny jesteś.

\- Pomóż mi, Pool, czy oni mają jakieś tajne hasła, sygnały?

Nie chciał się zbłaźnić, a co najważniejsze, nie chciał przypadkiem wywołać burdy, bo nie będzie znał miejscowego savoir-vivre. Dobra, może bardziej chodziło o to pierwsze. Jeśli nie wezmą na poważnie Spidermana, to nikt nie będzie się go bał, a chciał wzbudzać chociaż najmniejszy strach wśród przestępców. Musiał zrobić dobre wrażenie, gdy wejdzie do jaskini lwa.

\- To ludzie zajmujący się przestępstwami, nie nastoletni gang z liceum – zakpił najemnik. – Najważniejsze u nich są znajomości, a masz to szczęście znać najsłynniejszego najemnika świata.

\- Ryana?

\- Pierdol się.

\- Dzięki za tipy – powiedział śmiejąc się. – Odwiedzę wszystkich.

\- Daj znać jak poszło. Do tego czasu powinienem być już po zbadaniu całej wieży.

\- Jak ci idzie?

\- Zacząłem od góry. Czuję się lepiej ze świadomością, że schodzę w dół. Icy Tower obrzydziło mi wchodzenie na górę.

\- No to powodzenia.

Coś mu mówiło, że skończy jako pierwszy.

\- Ty też baw się dobrze i pamiętaj, nie bierz cukierków od nieznajomych, a przechodząc prze ulicę rozglądaj się w obie strony – upomniał go najemnik.

\- Co jak jestem wysoko nad ulicą?

\- Śmierć w wirnikach helikoptera, to nic przyjemnego, a o tej porze roku helikoptery nisko latają – ostrzegł poważnym tonem Wade. – Nie daj się też przekonać, gdy jakiś austriacki kulturysta z okropną wymową będzie cię chciał do jednego zwabić.

\- Dam znać, jak coś takiego się stanie. Okej, Spiderman jest gotowy do lotu.

\- Wieża zezwala na start. Proszę nie palić w toalecie i uważać na WTC, to nówka sztuka.  

Trzech gości w Queens, jeden w Brooklynie i jeden na Bronxie. Do tego ostatniego nie miał wcale blisko pomimo sąsiedztwa z Manhattanem, ale opłacałoby mu się załatwić tego informatora na początek, a potem zająć się resztą.

Zerknął na wiadomość od najemnika, gdzie obok imion każdego z mężczyzn podał też przybliżone adresy, w jakich powinien tych ludzi szukać. Najtrudniej będzie znaleźć Edwarda, dlatego jego zostawił sobie na koniec.

Postanowił w końcu udać się najpierw na Bronx do Tima. Potem pójdzie do Boba, przy okazji zabierając pieniądz na opłacenie Ryana, którym zajmie się w następnej kolejności. Larry i Edward to będzie już tylko formalność.

Zeskoczył z dachu i pomknął na Bronx, po drodze wyrzucając do kosza śmieci po hot dogu. Bohaterowi nie przystoi śmiecenie.

Dotarcie pod właściwy adres zajęło mu jakieś trzydzieści minut, głównie dlatego, bo nie znał za dobrze Bronxu, bo w zasadzie tu nie bywał. Samo krążenie bez celu zajęło mu kilka minut, ale w końcu dotarł na miejsce i wylądował na jednym z dachów. Miejscowi już go zauważyli i przyglądali mu się podejrzliwie, a on im. Był w dzielnicy afroamerykanów, prawdopodobnie był jedynym białym w promieniu paru mil i czuł się przez to nieswojo. Teraz rozumiał jak przez setki lat czuli się czarni.

Peter jeszcze raz się upewnił, że przybył pod właściwy adres. Wade wskazał mu budynek mieszkalny, który miał właśnie przed sobą. Niezbyt wysoki, ale dość szeroki, Tim mógłby być w nim wszędzie, o ile w ogóle tu siedział.

Najlepiej będzie sprawdzić od samego dołu, zwłaszcza że był tam jakiś bar. Najwyraźniej nie tylko Ryan lubił tam przesiadywać.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Peter stanął na nogi, zastanawiając się jak podszedłby do tego Deadpool. Gdyby nie zachowywał się jak idiota, oczywiście. Pewnie podszedłby pewnym krokiem i już samo to odstraszyłoby każdego. Wade miał tę przewagę, że nosił broń na widoku, więc wszyscy od razu wiedzieli, czy warto z nim zadzierać, czy nie. Zawsze nie.

Nawet gdyby nie to, najemnik miał gadane. Także samymi pięściami zmusiłby wszystkich tych ludzi, by zeszli mu z drogi. Bez tego też dałby radę, bo gdy chciał, roztaczał wokół siebie aurę, która sprawiała, że nawet najwięksi twardziele zginali przed nim karki i uciekali z podkulonymi ogonami.

Peterowi zależało na wywołaniu takiego samego efektu, ale ze swoimi patykowatymi kończynami i wątłą posturą raczej niewiele zdziała. Ale przecież wygląd to nie wszystko! Musi po prostu pokazać wszystkim tym ludziom, że nie ma z nim żartów.

Nie pozwalając sobie na chwilę zwątpienia, zeskoczył z dachu i wylądował na ulicy, z wypiętą piersią od razu idąc w stronę baru, przed którym przesiadywała grupka mężczyzn, którzy wyglądali na niebezpiecznych. Zwłaszcza jeden łysy.

Nie przeraził się, dziękując swojemu dziwnemu ośrodkowi strachu z mózgu, że po raz kolejny nie widział zagrożenia tam, gdzie normalny człowiek już dawno by się posikał ze strachu.

Trzymał głowę uniesioną wysoko, patrząc każdemu z mężczyzn w oczy, gdy powoli, ale pewnym krokiem do nich podchodził. Czuł, że mu się uda. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego uważnie, nie spuszczali go z oczu, a to oznaczało, że uważali go za zagrożenie. Rozpierała go duma. Już czuli przed nim respekt, chociaż jeszcze nic im nie zrobił, nie zademonstrował swojej nadludzkiej siły. To był sukces, czuł się świetnie.

Cała ta atmosfera poszła do piachu, gdy usłyszał klakson, a zmysł zaczął wariować i wskazywać na prawo. Zaskoczony Peter spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i odskoczył tuż przed jadącym w jego stronę samochodem. Wybiło go to z rytmu, kierowca auta coś do niego krzyczał, cały czas się oddalając, ale nie słyszał co, by jego słowa zagłuszał śmiech zebranych pod barem osób. Tyle jeśli chodzi o zrobienie dobrego wrażenia. A miał uważać przechodząc przez ulicę.

Zaczerwieniony pod maską, wystrzelił sieć w budynek i doskoczył do śmiejących się mężczyzn, którzy natychmiast zamilkli.

\- Przyszedłem zobaczyć się z Timem – powiedział im. Tak to się robi, prawda? Przechodzi od razu do sedna, z góry przedstawiając swój cel i tym samym pokazując, kto tu rządzi.

\- Nie ma go tu – odparł łysy, który wstał z ławki i podszedł do Petera. Bardzo blisko. – Coś przekazać?

Peter zajrzał za mężczyznę i do baru. Znajdujący się tam ludzie też go obserwowali, ale jeden w szczególności. Wyglądał przy tym na zestresowanego. Wade nie powiedział mu co prawda, jak ci wszyscy ludzie wyglądają, ale zmysł podpowiadał mu, że to był Tim.

\- Myślę, że kłamiesz – zauważył i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, czekając aż mężczyzna się odsunie. Zamiast to zrobić, więcej ludzi dołączyło, tworząc mur pomiędzy nim, a jego celem. Czuł się teraz jak najemnik na jakiejś akcji. Podobało mu się.

\- To nie jest miejsce dla ciebie, pajączku – odezwał się znowu łysy i położył mu dłoń na piersi, odpychając go. – Spływaj, wracaj do Queens, zanim stanie ci się krzywda.

\- To było niemiłe – stwierdził, otrzepując pierś z niewidzialnego brudu nim podszedł z powrotem do łysego. – Posłuchaj no, kolego. Mam coś do załatwienia z Timem i nie mam czasu użerać się z tobą ani twoimi kolegami. Zejdź mi więc z drogi albo przez miesiąc nie wyjdziesz ze szpitala.

Kolejna strategia używana przez Wade’a – grożenie. To zawsze działało, zwłaszcza gdy mówił tym swoim głębokim, śmiertelnie poważnym głosem. Peter celowo obniżył swój, by brzmieć groźniej i zdało to egzamin. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni, zapewne zastanawiając się, czy warto ryzykować.

I wtedy łysy zaczął się śmiać, a cała reszta wraz z nim. Peter zazgrzytał zębami, znów czując rumieniec na policzkach.

\- Słyszeliście, chłopcy? – zwrócił się do swoich kolegów. – Ten maluch mi grozi. A to dobre. Słuchaj, Spidey, masz szczęście, że jestem w dobrym humorze, bo inaczej sam wylądowałbyś w szpitalu, ale nie na ostrym dyżurze, a w prosektorium. Jeszcze raz radzę ci spadać, bo nawet nie zdążysz się poskarżyć Avengerom, gdy z tobą skończę.

To zdecydowanie brzmiało groźniej, niż jego tekst. Będzie go musiał zapamiętać i wykorzystać przy następnym kolesiu, jeśli i on będzie miał taką ochronę jak Tim. Oby nie.

\- Sam tego chciałeś – westchnął i uderzył łysego w sam środek twarzy, posyłając go na kilka osób, które stały za nim.

Nim walka na dobre się rozpoczęła, Peter przeskoczył nad tłumem i dopadł do drzwi. Przez szybę widział, jak Tim zerwał się ze swojego miejsca przy barze i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Stój, chcę tylko pogadać! – zawołał za nim.

Chciał za nim ruszyć, ale wszyscy obecni w barze stanęli mu na drodze. Wade nie kłamał, gdy mówił, że Tim jest chroniony, pewnie całe miasto stanęłoby za nim murem, gdyby musiało.

Mężczyzna uciekał do tylnego wyjścia, ale nim dobiegł do drzwi, Peter przyczepił sieć do szafy grającej stojącej obok i pociągnął. Maszyna przewróciła się, zrywając klamkę i uniemożliwiając otworzenie drzwi. Spanikowany Tim rzucił się na schody i zniknął mu z oczu.

Peter ruszył za nim, gdy nagle dostał ostrzeżenie zmysłu i został złapany w uścisku od tyłu, a czyjeś ramię zacisnęło mu się wokół gardła. Peter złapał za nie instynktownie, nie robiąc jednak nic, by się go pozbyć.

\- Myślisz, że możesz mi przypierdolić i ujdzie ci to na sucho? – To był łysy. Chyba za lekko go walnął, celował w pozbawienie go przytomności.

\- Tak właśnie myślę – wysapał w odpowiedzi.

Jakiś inny facet podszedł bliżej i zamachnął się, chcąc trafić w brzuch, ale Peter wyrzucił nogi w górę i kopnął go pod brodę, nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić. Trzymając się ramienia łysego, uniósł nogi wyżej, wyginając się jak nigdy wcześniej i kopiąc go w głowę. Mężczyzna od razu go puścił, a on wylądował zręcznie na ziemi, uchylając się przed ciosem innego kolesia. Facet poleciał nieco do przodu, więc Peter uderzył go z kolana twarz i odepchnął na innego napastnika, który już na niego ruszał.

Wykonał kolejny unik, uprzedzając innego mężczyznę i uderzając go w brzuch. Gość zacharczał i zgiął się w pół, a Peter podciął go i przeskoczył nad nim, przyczepiając się do sufitu i ruszając w stronę schodów. W powietrzu zaczęły latać butelki.

\- Ej, wiecie jak trudno zmyć piwo z jakiejś powierzchni? – zapytał ich, unikając kolejnych pocisków. Jedna z butelek rozbiła się tuż obok jego głowy, a kawałki szkła trafiły go w twarz, na szczęście spandeks wytrzymał. – To było niebezpieczne!

Chyba ich to nie obchodziło, bo nie przestawali. Na szczęście żaden nie zaczął jeszcze strzelać.

\- Zastrzel go, Jimmy!

O wilku mowa.

Peter szybko dotarł do schodów i zniknął na górze, świadomy goniących go mężczyzn. Zamknął im drzwi tuż przed nosem, zaklejając je siecią, by nie mogli za nim iść. Oni co prawda nie mogli za nim pójść, ale kula przeszła przez drewno bez problemu.

Uniknął kolejnych pocisków i ruszył za Timem, podejrzewając, że zwiał na dach, a nie do któregoś z mieszkań klatki schodowej, na której się znalazł. Przemieszczając się po ścianach, szybko dotarł na samą górę budynku, w samą porę by popatrzeć, jak jego informator zamierza uciec schodami pożarowymi.

Bez zastanowienia wystrzelił sieć, trafiając mężczyznę w plecy. Pociągnął, a krzyczący i szarpiący się Tim zaczął być ciągnięty po betonie.

\- Wow, niezła sztuka mi się złowiła – stwierdził Peter.

Tim spróbował jeszcze się uwolnić używając noża, ale nawet nie zdążył go przyłożyć do sieci, bo Peter złapał go za kołnierz kurtki i uniósł do góry.

\- Puszczaj mnie, nic ci nie powiem! – zarzekał się, usiłując go kopnąć, co nawet mu się udało, ale nie zrobiło na Peterze wrażenia. – Nie wsadzisz mnie też do więzienia!

\- Co do tego ostatniego nie byłby taki pewny, jesteś na mojej łasce – zauważył, trzymając mężczyznę na bezpieczny dystans, by aż tak nie wierzgał.

\- „Na mojej łasce”? Kto tak mówi? – zapytał. Będzie musiał popracować nad tekstami. – I czego w ogóle chcesz?!

\- Już mówiłem, pogadać – odpowiedział, ruszając w stronę krawędzi budynku.

\- Ta, jasne. Jesteś Spiderman, czemu miałbyś ze mną rozmawiać? – zapytał, dalej się stawiając, choć jak dotąd nic mu to nie przyniosło.

\- Potrzebuję paru informacji – wyjaśnił mu na spokojnie.

\- Nic z tego, ludzie za bardzo mi ufają, nie zdradzę niczego.

Peter właśnie tego się obawiał. Na szczęście miał plan B.

\- Jeśli nie powiesz, to zrzucę cię z dachu – zagroził, wystawiając Tima poza krawędź budynku.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

\- Ty nie zabijasz – zauważył spokojny.

\- Skąd wiesz? Jestem w mieście od niedawna, może po prostu nikt mi jeszcze nie nadepnął na odcisk – powiedział i przyciągnął Tima do siebie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Może ja lubię torturować i zabijać ludzi, huh?

\- W takim razie lepiej mów to z większym przekonaniem, bo w tej chwili brzmisz równie przekonująco, co Tommy Wisoue – zaśmiał się i nawet nie mrugnął, gdy Peter znów wystawił go za krawędź. – Poza tym, naprawdę myślisz, że coś ci powiem, bo mnie nastraszysz? Zniosłem gorsze tortury i nic nie powiedziałem. Teraz też nie.

Peter puścił go.

Tim zaczął się drzeć, gdy tylko zaczął spadać, ale nim uderzył o ziemię, Peter pociągnął za sieć, którą mężczyzna wciąż miał przyczepioną do pleców, tym samym zahamowując jego upadek.

\- A nie mówiłem?! – roześmiał się znowu mężczyzna. Peter zaczął go wciągać na górę. – Nie masz jaj, by cokolwiek mi zrobić! Tracisz tylko czas.

W telewizji i w wykonaniu Wade’a wydawało się to takie łatwe. Peter wciągnął Tima do końca i puścił go. Mężczyzna usiadł na ziemi, ciężko dysząc i dalej się śmiejąc, podczas gdy on próbował znaleźć sposób na poznanie potrzebnych mu informacji.

\- Już? Poddałeś się? – spytał Tim i zaczął się podnosić. – Mogę iść?

\- Siedź – nakazał mu i popchnął go stopą z powrotem na ziemie.

\- Widzisz? Załapałeś, tak to się robi – pochwalił go i znów się zaśmiał. – A tak z ciekawości, o kim potrzebujesz informacji?

\- O Green Goblinie – odparł i westchnął. Żaden pomysł nie przychodził mu do głowy.

\- Stary, trzeba było tak od razu, powiem ci wszystko – stwierdził nagle Tim.

\- Serio? – zapytał podejrzliwie. To nie mogło być takie łatwe. 

\- Tak, nienawidzę typa – wyjaśnił i wstał, unosząc do góry t-shirt oraz odsłaniając żebra. – Chuj zasadził mi kosę, bo przyniosłem mu wiadomość zwrotną od Kingpina.

\- Byłeś u Kingpina osobiście? – zdziwił się Peter. Może to była wtyka, w którą Loki mógłby się zmienić, by aresztować Fiska?

\- Jestem najlepszym posłańcem w mieście, chodzę do wszystkich – pochwalił się, otrzepując spodnie z brudu budynku. – To co chcesz wiedzieć o Goblinie?

\- Wszystko co wiesz.

\- Przyszedł do mnie parę miesięcy temu, żebym przekazał jego wiadomość do Kinpina – zaczął Tim. – Chciał z nim prowadzić interesy. Wiedziałem już wtedy, że nic z tego nie będzie, ale hej, zapłacił, więc co miałem nie zanieść wiadomości?

\- Kingpin się nie zgodził?

\- Wstyd mi było do niego iść z czymś takim. Kazał od razu wyjaśnić Goblinowi, żeby umawiał się z Tombstonem, a nie z nim. Goblin kazał mi wtedy zwrócić się do Tombstone’a, a gdy jego deal z nim się nie udał, znów mnie do siebie wezwał. Domagał się zadośćuczynienia za to, że Deadpool, jego kochaś i Daredevil zepsuli mu transakcję.

Peter starał się nie wzdrygnąć na wspomnienie o samym sobie, by nie wyjawić przypadkiem swojej tożsamości, jak zrobił to wtedy.

\- Czyli co, oczekiwał, że Kingpin mu zapłaci albo osobiście się spotka? – zapytał zdziwiony. Norman miał tupet.

\- Ten koleś ma nie po kolei w głowie – stwierdził Tim. – Ludzie mówią, że to bohaterowie są dziwni, bo codziennie ubierają się w te swoje dziwne wdzianka. Bez obrazy.

\- Spoko.

\- Ale niektórzy przestępcy są jeszcze gorsi. Nie wiem czy to od tego stroju Goblin zwariował, kimkolwiek jest, czy to przez szaleństwo uszył sobie coś takiego, ale klepki to on stracił już dawno. Jego kolejna wiadomość była jeszcze gorsza, niż ta pierwsza, ale uznałem, że Kingpin się chociaż pośmieje.

\- Wkurzył się?

\- To mało powiedziane. – Tim otarł pot z czoła, wspomnienie tamtego dnia musiało mu dalej spędzać sen z powiek. – Nigdy nie widziałem go tak wściekłego, gdy powiedziałem mu, gdzie Goblin chce się spotkać. Dopiero później się dowiedziałem, że to był adres zamieszkania jego syna. Goblin jakimś cudem się dowiedział, gdzie ten mieszka i ja przekazując jego wiadomość, przekazałem też groźbę.  

\- Nie słyszałem o śmierci Richarda Fiska, więc chyba nic mu się nie stało – zauważył. Coś takiego byłoby komentowane przez media przez cały tydzień.

\- Nie zdążył mu nic zrobić, Kingpin od razu wysłał syna w bezpieczne miejsce, a mnie kazał przekazać kolejną wiadomość, która brzmiała „Zapomnij o jakiejkolwiek współpracy, bo ten kto raz grozi mojej rodzinie, jest trupem.” Wtedy otrzymałem w prezencie kosę. Kingpin kazał szukać Goblina, ale ten zwiał i nikt nie wiedział czemu. No ale teraz znów się pojawił.

\- I go szukam. Gdzie się z nim spotykałeś?

\- To tu, to tam – odparł wzruszając ramionami. – To świr, ale nie jest głupi. Nie aż tak. Nigdy nie byłem w jego kryjówce, ale nasze spotkania zawsze odbywały się na Staten Island, więc może tam warto powęszyć.

State Island to już była jakaś wskazówka. Może inny informatorzy wymienieni przez Wade’a powiedzą coś więcej i zawężą jakoś okręg poszukiwań.

\- Dzięki za pomoc, Tim. – Peter wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, a Tim ją uściskał.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Jakbyś kiedyś potrzebował zaufanego informatora, to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. Tylko następnym razem nie bij moich kumpli, okej?

\- Nie chcieli mnie wpuścić – usprawiedliwiał się.

Pożegnali się jeszcze, a Peter ruszył dalej, po drodze wstępując jeszcze do domu po zastrzyk gotówki. Następny przystanek – „Cukiereczki Boba”. Jak to okropnie brzmiało

Tym razem znalazł swój cel szybciej, bo lepiej znał okolicę swojej dzielnicy. Poza tym ciężko było przegapić neonowy szyld w różowym kolorze. Tak jak mówił Deadpool, był to sklep ze słodyczami i to z wieloma klientami w środku. Czuł się dziwnie wchodząc do środka, bo od razu zauważyły go wszystkie obecne tu dzieci, na szczęście ich rodzice zdołali je utrzymać przy sobie, bo inaczej nigdy by się od nich nie uwolnił.

Niezręcznie podszedł do lady, przy której stał znudzony swoją pracą, młody facet żujący gumę i wertujący jakiś magazyn.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał monotonnym głosem, nawet nie patrząc na Petera.

\- Szukam właściciela – odpowiedział.

Sprzedawca w końcu na niego spojrzał i zmieszany cofnął się.

\- Jasna cholera, Spiderman. Nie aresztuj mnie, ja tu tylko zarabiam na studia!

\- Wyluzuj, jestem do twojego szefa, nie do ciebie – uspokoił go.

\- Um, bez specjalnego zaproszenia nie powinienem cię wpuszczać, ale co mi tam.

Chłopak wyjął z kieszeni fartucha pęk kluczy i podszedł do drzwi za sobą. Wyglądały jakby prowadziły na magazyn, ale gdy zostały otworzone, za nimi znajdował się korytarz. Peter widział z góry, jak wygląda ten budynek, nie był aż taki długi.

Wtedy zauważył, że sufit nagle opada. Zejście na dół.

\- Nie zaglądaj na boki – polecił mu chłopak. – Tam są tylko magazyny. Szef jest na dole.

Peter przeskoczył przez ladę i udał się korytarzem przed siebie. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, drzwi zostały zamknięte, a on pogrążył się w ciemności.

\- Oby to nie była pułapka – stwierdził i po zapaleniu latarki ruszył przed siebie, aż trafił na schody. Na ich szczycie słychać było cichą, dobiegającą z dołu muzykę. Zdecydowanie trafił we właściwe miejsce.

Ostrożnie stawiając stopy zszedł na dół. Nie schodził długo, nie było aż tak głęboko, toteż szybko natrafił na oświetlone małą lampką drzwi – ciężkie i metalowe. Podszedł do nich i zapukał. Muzykę było tu słychać dużo wyraźniej niż na piętrze.

Nie otworzyli mu, ale ktoś odsunął zasuwkę i Peter zobaczył czyjeś oczy uważnie go lustrujące.

\- Zaproszenie – zażądał mężczyzna po drugiej stronie.

\- Nie mam – odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Bez zaproszenia nie wejdziesz, takie są zasady.

\- Nie chcę skorzystać z burdelu, chcę tylko… - Mężczyzna zatrzasnął drzwiczki. – Pogadać. Czemu wszyscy tak się boją ze mną rozmawiać? Chciałem wzbudzać strach, ale nie taki.

Zapukał jeszcze raz, mocniej niż ostatnio. Tym razem nawet nikt do niego nie wyjrzał, więc Peter westchnął i cofnął się na schody. Wystarczyło mu kilka schodków, przeczepił sieć do sufitu i rozhuśtał się, uderzając z impetem w drzwi przed sobą i wyrywając je z zawiasów, wpadając razem z nimi do środka.

Kilka obecnych tu kobiet pisnęło, mężczyźni przeklęli, a jakiś dryblas od razu na niego ruszył. Peter złapał go za rękę i wykręcił mu ją, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Boba. Ciężko było kogokolwiek wypatrzeć w panującym tu półmroku i przez czerwone filtry nałożone na lampy. W dodatku był spory ruch, wszędzie kręciły się skąpo ubrane kobiety. Tak skąpo, że Peter starał się odwracać od nich wzrok. Niby wiedział, że to prostytutki, ale i tak czuł się głupio oglądając je w takim stanie. Chciał oglądać tylko jedną osobę w takiej bieliźnie i wcale nie była nią MJ, która i tak pokazała mu się w takim stroju tylko ze względu na swój przyszły zawód.

Speszony taką ilością pół ciał, Peter puścił sapiącego z bólu dryblasa i powoli zaczął iść przez burdel, decydując się zajrzeć wszędzie, gdy mógł. Klienci przyglądali mu się dziwnie, niektórzy zaczęli uciekać, zapewne bojąc się, że będą mieli kłopoty. Mógł przysiąc, że jednym z tchórzy był jakiś senator, ale może mu się przewidziało.

Kierował się w stronę baru, by tam zapytać o Boba, ale nigdy tam nie doszedł, bo poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń, która go zatrzymała.

\- Wow, Spiderman, wyglądasz świetnie w tym stroju – pochwaliła jedna z prostytutek, pożerając go wzrokiem. Peter zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu, wdzięczny za maskę.

\- Dz-dzięki – odparł. Maska może zasłaniała mu twarz, ale nie pomagała na jąkanie. – Szukam twojego szefa, Grubego Boba. Może mi powiesz, gdzie go znajdę?

\- A co dostanę w zamian? – zapytała zalotnie.

\- Moją wdzięczność? – zapytał niepewnie. Kobieta roześmiała się.

\- Drzwi zaraz obok baru, Gruby Bob praktycznie się stamtąd nie rusza, choć nie jest już taki gruby jak kiedyś.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co – odparła i puściła mu oczko, nim odeszła. 

Co za miła pani.

Przeszedł przez drzwi bez pukania. Jego oczom ukazał się prywatny pokój, gdzie na kanapie siedział jakiś puszysty mężczyzna, a po jego prawej i lewej dwie kobiety, obcałowujące go z pasją. Nie zauważyli go, dopóki nie odkaszlnął głośno.

\- Dziewczynki, mamy gościa! – powiedział mężczyzna, zapewne Bob. Klepnął obie kobiety w pośladki , a te jęknęły zsynchronizowane i odsunęły się od niego, ale dalej były na tyle blisko, że obejmował je ramionami.

\- Uuu, to Spiderman – zauważyła jedna i od razu do niego podeszła, oglądając go ze wszystkich stron. – Ładny jesteś.

\- Nie pani pierwsza mi to mówi – zaśmiał się.

\- Mów mi Kitty – poprosiła i uścisnęła mu dłoń. – A to Angel i Bob. Prowadzimy ten biznes. W czym możemy pomóc? Avengers potrzebują obsługi na imprezę?

Ah, więc to są Kitty i Angel, o których opowiadał Wade. Wyglądały młodo, zwłaszcza przy Bobie, który chyba miał czterdziestkę na karku. Przez moment podejrzewał, że mężczyzna je zmusza do czegoś, ale obie kobiety nie sprawiały wrażenia nieszczęśliwych. \

\- Szukam informacji – wyjaśnił im. Kitty wróciła na swoje miejsce i jakby zapominając, że nie są sami, zaczęła całować Boba po szyi i przygryzać mu płatek ucha. Czuł się przez to niezręcznie. Czy tak się czuli ludzie, gdy on i Wade okazywali sobie publicznie uczucia? – Deadpool powiedział, że możecie mi pomóc.

\- Deadpool! – pisnęła podekscytowana Angel, a Kitty do niej dołączyła. – Oh, jak dawno go nie widziałam. Szkoda że nas nie odwiedza.

\- No, to taki uroczy mężczyzna – westchnęła Kity.

Bob chyba nie podzielał ich zdania, zbladł gdy tylko Peter wspomniał o najemniku. Musiał mieć traumę po tym, jak Deadpool go nastraszył.

\- I tak seksowny – dodała Angel.

\- Taki męski.

\- Silny.

\- Zabawny.

\- Pociągający.

\- Zdecydowany.

\- Pewny siebie.

Angel i Kitty zdecydowanie nie znały Deadpoola od prywatnej strony. Cieszyło go to.

\- I tak dobrze obdarzony przez naturę – dodała Angel, a Kitty przytaknęła jej entuzjastycznie.

Peter zaczerwienił się z zazdrości.

\- Szkoda, że nie dane nam było go nigdy zobaczyć nago albo chociaż bez maski – posmutniała Kitty. – Pewnie wygląda jak George Clooney. 

Dobrze, że nie było wam to dane, pomyślał Peter. Nie chciał ich powierzchownie oceniać, ale raczej przestałyby tak pochlebnie wypowiadać się o najemniku, gdyby wiedziały jak wygląda. Żałował, że musi tego słuchać, że nie mógł powiedzieć, by tego nie robiły, bo mówiły o jego chłopaku, a nie pierwszym lepszym kliencie.

A może jednak mógł?

\- Ekhem, wolałbym nie słuchać o tym, jak wyposażony jest mój partner z drużyny – poprosił je, a one zaśmiały się.

\- Ty też nie masz co narzekać, Spidey – zauważyła Angel. – Ten kostium i twoje ciało świetnie wyglądałyby na rurze.

\- Um, dzięki? – odparł niepewnie. – Zresztą nieważne, pomożecie mi, czy nie.

\- Ale z czym? – zapytał Bob, odzywając się w końcu. – Nie powiedziałeś tego jeszcze.

\- Szukam jakichkolwiek informacji na temat Green Goblina.

\- Tego kolesia, który wczoraj walczył z tobą i Deadpoolem? – spyała Kitty. Przytaknął. – Słyszeliśmy coś o tym, prawda, Angel?

\- Tak, coś ktoś kiedyś o nim wspomniał.

\- Co to było? – zapytał uradowany. Jeśli u wszystkich wskazanych mu osób czegoś się dowie, to znajda Goblina bardzo szybki, nim zdąży znów zaatakować.

\- To chyba było po tym, jak wycięto w pień gang Imago – zauważył Bob, zastanawiając się. – Tak, jeden detektyw, który zajmował się tą grupą przyszedł tu dzień po i narzekał, że zniszczono cały jego wysiłek.

\- Ten detektyw podejrzewał Goblina? Bo to była jego sprawka.

\- Nie, ale gdy zdjęcia Goblina pojawiły się w gazetach, detektyw zaczął go szukać – kontynuował Bob. – Badając ślady zostawione przez Imago, dotarł do jakiegoś budynku przeznaczonego do rozbiórki. Goblina tam nie znalazł, ale ślady po nim już owszem.

\- I nie przekazał tego Avengers? – zdziwił się. Policja miała obowiązek mówić o wszystkim, co związane z nadludźmi i mutantami zajmującymi się przestępstwami.

\- To była jego prywatna akcja, mógł to ukryć. Zamiast tego chwalił się tutaj naszym dziewczynom.

\- Kilka usłyszało tę samą historię i stąd o niej wiemy – powiedziała Angel.

Typowe, detektyw pewnie się napił i nie miał hamulców. Szkoda że wolał się tym podzielić w burdelu zamiast przekazać Avengerom. Może wtedy Goblin byłby złapany już dawno.

\- Okej, gdzie był ten budynek?

\- Gdzieś w Staten Island, choć teraz jest już wyburzony.

Znowu Staten Island. Norman ryzykował ukrywając się tylko w jednej okolicy. Co prawda okręg nie należał do małych, ale mimo wszystko.

\- Nie macie nawet pojęcia, jak mi pomogliście – powiedział im z wdzięcznością.

\- Nie ma za co – powiedziała Kitty.

\- Ah, zanim pójdę, Deadpool spóźni się z czynszem.

\- Co?! – zdenerwował się Bob. – Jest tak dziany i nie ma kasy, by płacić na czas? Wiesz ile osób w jego budynku już się spóźni i to parę miesięcy ze spłatami?

\- Ma małe problemy finansowe – wyjaśnił, dotykając kieszonki, gdzie schował plik banknotów zabranych z mieszkania. – A i pozdrawia dziewczyny.

\- My jego też – zaśmiała się Angela. – Podziękuj mu za to, że wtedy interweniował.

\- Tak, to odmieniło Boba – dodała Kitty i ucałowała uśmiechniętego mężczyznę w policzek. – Nauczył się szacunku do kobiet i teraz jesteśmy w poligamicznym związku.

\- To miło – stwierdził Peter szczerze i spojrzał na Boba. – Traktuj je dobrze, bo ja też teraz będę miał na ciebie oko.

\- Wybacz, ale bardziej boję się Deadpoola niż ciebie. Nie jesteś w ogóle straszny.

\- Ta, zauważyłem – westchnął i pomachał całej trójce na pożegnanie, nim się ulotnił.

Teraz najemnik Ryan. Ciekawiło go, co to za przyjemniaczek.

W drodze do niego Peter zorientował się, że bliżej ma do Larry’ego, więc do niego pierwszego się udał. Tak jak mówił Wade, facet przebywał sam, a ponieważ miał dokładny adres, nie trudno go było znaleźć. Mieszkał w dość przyjemnym sąsiedztwie, ale jego własne mieszkanie nie wyglądało na zadbane, co widać było już po stanie drzwi. Jak na kogoś handlującego najróżniejszym towarem, kiepsko było u niego z luksusem.

Peter zapukał kulturalnie, a gdy usłyszał zaproszenie do środka, wszedł i od razu ujrzał przed sobą lufę pistoletu.

\- Ładna pukawka – pochwalił i powstrzymując się przed robieniem zeza, spojrzał na Larry’ego, który stał przed nim z papierosem w ustach. Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem, aż mężczyzna w końcu opuścił pistolet, a pajęczy zmysł Petera przestał mrowić.

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał Larry odwracając się i idąc do fotela, na którym usiadł. Nadal trzymał broń, ale przynajmniej już z niej nie mierzył. – Aresztować mnie? Bohaterowie w ogóle to robią? Jak wy łapiecie przestępców?

\- Ja ich oplatam siecią – odpowiedział, stojąc dalej przy drzwiach, których nie zamknął za sobą, by mieć w razie czego jak uciec. – Ale nie przyszedłem cię złapać.

\- To dobrze, mam transakcję za godzinę, kupiec by się wkurwił, gdybym się nie zjawił. – Larry sięgnął po jakieś pudełeczko stojące na stoliku i otworzył je, ukazując Peterowi znajdujący się w środku brylant wielkości kurzego jajka. – Ładny, co? Za godzinę dostanę za niego dwadzieścia milionów. No chyba, że dasz więcej.

\- Zostawiłem drobne w innych spodniach.

Brylant robił wrażenie. Był ciekawy skąd się wziął, bo nie słyszał o żadnej kradzieży takiego kamienia. Mimo to i tak był pewny, że został skradziony. Paserzy raczej nie sprzedawali legalnych rzeczy.

\- Jak my wszyscy. – Larry odłożył brylant jak gdyby nigdy nic, kompletnie niestrzeżony. Czegoś takiego powinna bronić cała armia ochroniarzy, a nie jeden typ, który w dodatku wyglądał na nawalonego. – W czym mogę ci pomóc? Chcesz coś sprzedać? A może kupić? Zajmuje się wszystkim, od drobnej biżuterii, antyków, mebli, przez broń, narkotyki, samochody, aż po takie cacka jak to. Załatwię wszystko poza siłą roboczą. Handlu ludźmi się nie tykam.

\- Miło wiedzieć, że wśród przestępców są też ludzie z honorem – stwierdził sarkastycznie.

\- Hej, nie wnikam skąd są te rzeczy, ja je tylko kupuję i sprzedaję po wyższej cenie – wyjaśnił, zaciągając się dymem papierosowym. – Więc? Czemu słynny Spiderman mnie zaszczycił swoją obecnością?

\- Przychodzę z powodu Goblina. – Ostrzeżony przez zmysł, Peter uskoczył w samą porę przed kulą, która poleciała w jego stronę. W ułamku sekundy odpowiedział na atak i siecią wyrwał Larry’emu broń, rozbijając ją o podłogę. – Odbiło ci? Chciałeś mnie zabić.

\- Tak jak zabiję Goblina – ostrzegł, wstając z fotela. Był wściekły, gotowy rzucić się na Petera w każdej chwili. – Nikt nie oszukuje Larry’ego. Nikt.

Peter krzyknął z bólu i zasłonił uszy, gdy Larry nagle zaczął wyć, omal nie rozsądzając mu bębenków. Mutant! Dlatego brylant nie miał żadnej innej ochrony.

Krzyk Larry’ego był nie do zniesienia, jego głos uderzał w niego jak cały skład pociągów, przebijając mu się do czaszki i wywołując ogromny ból głowy oraz doprowadzając do szału. Kolana ugięły się pod nim i padł na podłogę, mroczki pojawiły mu się przed oczami i z trudem już widział mężczyznę, który nie przestawał krzyczeć. Peter czuł, że zaraz dosłownie wybuchnie mu głowa, miał takie przeczucie, silniejsze niż jakiekolwiek inne, którego doświadczył. Mógł przysiąc, że czuje zbliżającą się śmierć i było to najbardziej przerażające doświadczenie, jakie do tej pory go spotkało.

Ryzykując, odsłonił jedno ucho i wystawił drżącą rękę przed siebie. Nie widział już praktycznie nic, wycie było jeszcze głośniejsze niż przed chwilą, ale nie wpłynęło na naturalny celownik, który obudził się w nim wraz z resztą pajęczych mocy. Nacisnął spust wyrzutni i sieć pomknęła do przodu, a hałas się zakończył.

Peter padł padnięty, ciężko oddychając. Wciąż słyszał krzyk Larry’ego w głowie, ale powoli cichł jak oddalający się samochód z rozkręconym na cały regulator radiem. Jego ciało wciąż jednak odczuwało skutki tego ataku, trzęsło się, a żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Szybko odsłonił usta, uniósł się na ramionach i zwymiotował, omal nie upadając we własne rzygi.

Mimo że szybko dochodził do siebie, potrzebował jeszcze paru chwil, by stanąć z powrotem na chwiejne nogi i nie czuć zawrotów głowy. Wzrok powrócił, spojrzał więc na Larry’ego, który bezskutecznie usiłował zdjąć sieć z ust. Gdyby nie pajęczyna, umarłby. Naprawdę czuł własną śmierć wisząca w powietrzu, praktycznie go dotykającą. Nadal był w szoku, ostatni raz tak się bał, gdy zaczął tracić wszystkie zmysły. Miał ochotę zadzwonić do Wade’a, by upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku.

\- Stary, co to było? – zapytał zdyszany Larry’ego, który aż kipiał furią. – Tak, złość się dalej, nie zdejmę ci tego, dopóki nie będę pewny, że mnie nie zaatakujesz.

Szkoda że Deadpool zapomniał mu wspomnieć, że Larry to mutant, który nie tyle najpierw strzela, a potem pyta, co od razu zabija i nie pyta wcale.

\- Nie jestem tu w imieniu Goblina – powiedział mu. Zakładał, że o to chodziło, ta reakcja na wspomnienie tego imienia mówiła sama za siebie. – Nie cierpię go tak jak ty, chcę go dorwać, nie współpracuję z nim. Nie oglądasz telewizji, czy co? Wczoraj skopałem mu dupę razem z Deadpoolem.

Larry zmrużył oczy, powoli się uspokajając. Gdy nie był już taki czerwony na twarzy, jak jeszcze przed chwilą, Peter ściągnął mu sieć, gdy o to poprosił.

\- Dzięki – powiedział, patrząc na Petera ze wstydem. – Przepraszam, myślałem, że przyszedłeś mnie dobić.

\- Jestem superbohaterem, nie współpracuję z przestępcami.

Larry to wiedział, Goblin musiał go naprawdę wkurzyć, skoro nawet ta wiedza nie powstrzymała go przed atakiem.

\- Przyszedłeś współpracować ze mną – zauważył z uśmiechem. – Deadpool cię przysłał.

\- Tak. Zapomniał wspomnieć, że jesteś mutantem.

\- To do niego podobne, ma słabą pamięć – zaśmiał się. – Więc chcesz dorwać tego śmiecia, co?

\- Najbardziej na świecie – potwierdził. – On i ja mamy na pieńku.

\- Nie musisz nic mówić. – Larry splunął na ziemię z pogardą. – Ten sukinsyn przyszedł do mnie kupić parę składników do narkotyków własnej roboty. Znalazłem mu wszystko, o co prosił, sprowadziłem za grubą kasę, a ten chuj nie przyszedł na spotkanie. Myślałem, że może coś mu wypadło, jakiś napad na bank, porwanie czy coś, a on włamał się do mojego magazynu, pozabijał mi ludzi i zwiał z całą przesyłką wartą dziesięć milionów. Dziesięć!

Wow, nic dziwnego, że Larry tak się wkurzył. Nikt nie lubi być okradany, a już na pewno nie na taką kwotę.

\- Nie lubisz go chyba za bardzo, co?

\- Niech zgnije w piekle – wycedził i znów splunął. – Jak go dla mnie zabijesz, to oddam ci połowę kwoty za brylant.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie zabijam. Ale dopilnuje, by Goblin już nigdy nie wyszedł z więzienia.

\- Dobre i to – stwierdził i usiadł z powrotem na fotelu. – Pewnie przyszedłeś po pomoc, huh? Wybacz, nie pomogę ci, miałem się z Goblinem spotkać na neutralnym gruncie, tutaj w Queens. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie mógłbyś go szukać.

\- Facet nie jest zbyt inteligentny jeśli chodzi o kryjówki – zauważył Peter. – Wiem o jednej na Staten Island i wiem też, że może ich tam być więcej.

\- Gdybym nie był zajęty, sam bym się tam wybrał i wysadził ten zielony łeb. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że tobie prawie to zrobiłem.

\- Tak, następnym razem może się upewnij, że zabijasz właściwego kolesia – poradził z niezręcznym uśmiechem. – Wybacz za zarzyganą podłogę.

Larry machnął na to ręką.

\- Bywało gorzej – stwierdził. – Gdy pięciu ludziom na raz wybuchają głowy, nie jest łatwo coś takiego posprzątać.

Peter wolał sobie tego nie wyobrażać. Pożegnał się z Larrym i ruszył na poszukiwanie Ryana. Te wszystkie wizyty schodziły mu się dłużej, niż przewidywał, było już popołudnie. W dodatku musiał się zatrzymać na chwilę i odpowiedzieć swojemu chłopakowi na wiadomość, do której dołączyło było selfie zrobione w magazynie Normana, tuż obok rozbitej gabloty po broni, która prawie pozbawiła go życia. Mimo to fajnie było znów zobaczyć to miejsce.

Szukanie kolegi Wade’a zeszło mu się trochę, bo po tym wrzasku Larry’ego miał mały problem z koordynacją w powietrzu. Na szczęście w końcu mu przeszło, a sam lot pomógł mu pozbyć się stresu związanego z bliskim spotkaniem ze śmiercią.

Znalezienie baru, gdzie można wynająć najemnika, nie było łatwe, na szczęście Peter wypatrzył okazję do poznania dokładnego adresu, gdy zobaczył jakiegoś niskiego faceta wyciągającego portfel z kieszeni spodni innego mężczyzny.

Złodziej nie został zauważony i zaczął spokojnie odchodzić. Peter ruszył za nim, porywając go w powietrze i krzyczącego podrzucając do góry.

\- Za dużo krzyków, jak na jeden dzień – stwierdził i złapał swoją ofiarę na sieć, zawieszając go do góry nogami na latarni.

\- Spiderman! – zawołał przerażony, patrząc na niego w górę. – Nie zabijaj mnie!

\- Cześć – przywitał się, opuszczając się na sieci obok niego. – Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie znajdę najemnika Ryana?

Złodziej popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, po czym wskazał w kierunku czterech bloków ściśniętych blisko siebie.

\- Tam.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i zeskoczył na ziemię, ruszając we wskazane miejsce. – A i jesteś aresztowany.

\- Za co? Okradłem innego złodzieja!

\- Fajny motyw, nadal kradzież – stwierdził, rozkładając bezradnie ręce i uśmiechając się. – Załapałeś nawiązanie? Na razie.

Bar znajdował się na tyłach jednego z bloków, ciemnej nawet za dnia uliczce. Z zewnątrz to miejsce w ogóle nie wyglądało na bar tylko jakąś podejrzaną melinę, ale najwyraźniej ludzie lubili ten klimat. Znak nad drzwiami mówił coś o jakiejś szkole zakonnicy, co też mogło zbić z tropu, jeśli szukało się tego miejsca. Na szczęście zapach alkoholu dobywający się ze środka utwierdzał Petera w przekonaniu, że złodziej nie skłamał.

\- Nic gorszego od Larry’ego już mnie raczej nie spotka – stwierdził i bez zawahania wszedł do środka. Oczy wszystkich obecnych w barze, a było ich sporo, od razu zwróciły się w jego stronę. Pomachał. – Cześć.

Nikt się nie odezwał, zaszurało tylko parę krzeseł, kilka szklanek i kufli zostało odstawionych z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem.

\- Ej, to Spiderman – powiedział ktoś w końcu.

\- Gdzie?! – zawołał podekscytowany i obejrzał się za siebie. – Oh, to ja.

Peter zaśmiał się. Klasyk, uwielbiał klasyki. 

\- Co tu robisz, ścianołazie? – odezwała się kolejna osoba. Peter namierzył ją, to był jakiś motocyklista stojący przy stole bilardowym. – Przyszedłeś nas zamknąć w więzieniu Avengers?

\- Może innym razem – odpowiedział, rozglądając się po barze. Nikt tutaj nie wyglądał mu na Ryana. – Szukam Ryana, najemnika. Podobno jest tutaj.

\- Zły adres, dzieciaku – dołączył do motocyklisty jego partner w grze.

\- Ej, mam dwadzieścia pięć lat! – oburzył się, ale wiedział, że nikogo nie przekonał. – Okej, może nie, ale jedynym człowiekiem, który może mi mówić „dzieciaku”, jest Kapitan Ameryka.

Steve był wystarczająco stary, by robić mu nie tylko za ojca, ale także dziadka i pradziadka. Fajnie by było mieć takiego dziadka.

\- Przysłał cię tu samego? – zakpił pierwszy facet i razem z kumplem zaczęli do niego podchodzić. –Co, mały?

\- Tylko nie mały. – Peter musiał zadrzeć głowę, by popatrzeć na tego wielkoluda przed sobą. – Okej, może i jestem mały przy tobie. Mały ale wariat, eh? – zażartował, ale nikt się nie zaśmiał. – Wiem, to było okropne.

\- Eh? Powiedziałeś eh?! – zawołał ktoś nagle. Peter od razu go zauważył, bo wstał od baru i machał, by go dostrzeżono. – Juhu, tutaj! Ryan, miło poznać.

Oh, to był Ryan. Teraz jak już to wiedział, to nawet przypominał kogoś o imieniu Ryan. Był dość wysoki, ale nie tak jak tamten motocyklista. Miał ciemne blond włosy, a gdy Peter podszedł bliżej, dostrzegł też brązowe oczy, którzy całe iskrzyły z ekscytacji. Był całkiem przystojnym facetem. Przypominał mu kogoś, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić kogo. 

\- Cześć. Jestem…

\- Spider „Najlepszy tyłeczek na świecie” Man – powiedział za niego, ściskając mu entuzjastycznie dłoń. – Wiem. Jesteś kumplem Deadpoola.

\- Um, tak. Nakierował mnie na ciebie – potwierdził i usiadł obok Ryana przy barze. Barman przyjrzał mu się uważnie, mrużąc oczy zza okularów. 

\- O, miło z jego strony, pomagać koledze się umówić – ucieszył się Ryan i zatarł ręce. – Todd, postaw temu przystojniakowi, cokolwiek sobie zażyczy!

\- Mogę mu dać najtańszą whisky, tak jak tobie. Tą, za którą jeszcze nie zapłaciłeś – powiedział Todd, nalewając alkoholu do dwóch szklanek.

\- Może być – zgodził się Ryan i uśmiechnął się do Petera. – To mój przyjaciel Todd. Taki z niego kumpel, że uważa, że następnym trupem w naszej grze będę ja.

Ryan wskazał palcem na tablicę podpisaną „dead pool”, gdzie zapisano nazwiska lub imiona różnych ludzi. Najemnik faktycznie był obstawiany jako pierwszy trup w kolejce.

\- Niemiło poznać – stwierdził barman, podając im ich whisky.

\- Nawzajem – odparł Peter i odsunął od siebie alkohol. – Ja podziękuję, nie przepadam.

\- Nie szkodzi, ja wypiję – zaoferował Ryan i napił się swojej whisky, oblizując po tym lubieżnie usta. – Będę łatwiejszy.

Peter zmrużył oczy i spiorunował najemnika wzrokiem, ale ten dalej się uśmiechał, wpatrzony w niego jak w obrazek. 

\- Tak w zasadzie to…

\- Trzeba najpierw wyjść z tobą do kina i na kolację, czy przygodny seks od razu wchodzi w grę? – zapytał Ryan, przerywając mu po raz kolejny.

\- Boję się, że jakakolwiek odpowiedź padnie, to i tak cię to nie zniechęci – zauważył zrezygnowany Peter. 

\- Ha! Trafiłeś – potwierdził, znów pijąc. – Z bliska jesteś jeszcze piękniejszy.

\- Um, dzięki. Ty też?

\- Schlebiasz mi – ucieszył się, kładąc dłoń na piersi. – To w czym ci mogę pomóc, baby boy?

Peter zmarszczył nos. Baby boy? Tak to jeszcze nikt go nie nazwał. I był trochę rozczarowany, że podobne przezwisko nie padło z ust Wade’a.

\- Potrzebuję pomocy w znalezieniu gościa o pseudonimie Green Goblin.

\- Nieprzyjemny koleś – stwierdził z przekąsem. – Widziałem jak ty i Pool z nim walczycie. Jak noga?

Poruszył mimowolnie zranioną nogą. Od rana nie czuł w niej bólu, tak był zajęty wszystkim innym. Na szczęście teraz też nie powrócił, chyba było już z nią dobrze.

\- Skąd o niej wiesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- W mojej profesji widzi się, kiedy ktoś jest ranny – wytłumaczył i puścił mu oczko. – Poza tym masz rozdarty kostium i pod spodem widać bandaż.

No tak. Był głupkiem.

\- Jest z nią dobrze – odparł i westchnął. – Miałeś z Goblinem jakiś kontakt? Możesz mi pomóc?

\- Miałem, chciał mnie wynająć do ochrony jakiejś transakcji narkotykowej, ale to nie moja działka, więc poleciłem mu innych ludzi – opowiadał Ryan. – Potem skontaktował się ze mną jeszcze raz, zapłacił mi za znalezienie miejsca pobytu Richarda Fiska.

\- Syna Kingpina. – Wszystko co do tej pory usłyszał, łączyło się w zgrabną całość.

\- Yup – potwierdził, sięgając znów po whisky. – Podobno chciał go zabić, ale schrzanił po całości. Widziałem go po tym jeszcze raz. Spotkałem się z nim w Staten Island, a dokładniej Hoffman Island.

\- Myślisz, że może mieć tam kryjówkę? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Nie, to za małe miejsce. Oddalone trochę od ludzi, to fakt, ale kryjówka z tego żadna – zaśmiał się. – W każdym razie, poszedłem do niego, wyglądał dziwnie, gdy z nim rozmawiałem, jakby nie mógł się doczekać czegoś wielkiego. Spytał mnie wtedy, czy dałbym radę Deadpoolowi. Wyśmiałem go. No to zapytał mnie, czy chociaż dałbym radę dzieciakowi, który się koło niego kręci, bo zna jego tożsamość.

Norman proponował Ryanowi zabicie go?

\- Co odpowiedziałeś?

\- Że w życiu, nie zabijam dzieci. Ani niewinnych – dodał po chwili. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany tym, że Goblin w ogóle mu to zasugerował.

\- Czyli wiedziałeś, że Deadpoolowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo i nie ostrzegłeś go? – zdziwił się. Skoro byli kumplami, czemu o tym nie wspomniał?

\- Goblin jest nadczłowiekiem, a mimo to bał się zaatakować Poola sam. Myślałem więc, że się na to nie odważy, a nawet jeśli, to nic nie wskóra przeciwko mojemu senpaiowi – wyjaśnił ze wstydem. – Zaatakował?

\- Tak, było blisko, a ktoś bliski Deadpoolowi by zginął – wyznał, mając nadzieję, że się nie wzdrygnął, gdy o tym mówił.

\- Kurwa, przepraszam, nie wiedziałem. Naprawdę myślałem, że nie zaatakuje. Zwłaszcza gdy zrobił zniechęconą minę, gdy powiedziałem mu, że Deadpoola MOŻĘ, z naciskiem na „może”, pokona jakaś setka najemników. Poprosił o jakieś namiary na nich, ale nie sądziłem, że po nich zadzwoni, bo to jednak setka najemników, którzy mieliby zabić Deadpoola. Pytał też mnie, czy dałbym radę zabić Kingpina, ale ponownie zaprzeczyłem i powiedziałem, że musi uderzać wyżej, do mistrza naszej profesji. Deadpool senpai, taki wspaniały.

Chyba trafił na fanboya. Przerażało go to bardziej ze względu na fakt, że Ryan był najemnikiem, więc aż nadto mógłby chcieć naśladować Deadpoola.

\- Czyli nie wiesz, gdzie go znaleźć – zauważył zawiedziony.

\- Wybacz, chciałbym móc lepiej pomóc – westchnął i poklepał go po ramieniu. Gdy jego dłoń została tam na nieco dłużej, Peter natychmiast ją strząsnął.

\- Przynajmniej znów słyszę o tym, że Goblin kręci się w Staten Island i prawdopodobnie ma tam kryjówkę.

\- Ile razy już to słyszałeś? – zapytał z ciekawości.

\- Razem z tobą rzy.

\- To prawie jak stuprocentowa pewność – zaśmiał się. – Możesz śmiało iść tam z DP, dorwiecie kolesia prędzej czy później.

\- Myślisz?

\- Jestem tego pewien. – Ryan znów go poklepał, ale tym razem odpuścił próbę dłuższego kontaktu, zamiast tego sięgnął po coś do kurtki i podsunął Peterowi. – Moja wizytówka, jakbyś znowu chciał kogoś znaleźć albo spuścić nieco pary, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

\- Niestety – odparł z przekąsem, ale i tak się uśmiechnął. Ryan przypominał mu pod względem humoru Wade’a. – Deadpool cię pozdrawia.

\- Naprawdę?! – ucieszył się, trochę niedowierzając. – Najlepszy senpai, mówię ci.

\- Pyta też, jak stopa.

\- Ha! Lepsza niż była. – Ryan zarzucił nogę na bar pomimo protestów Todda i pokręcił stopą. – To DP mi ją złamał, wiesz? Przypadkiem, na pewno nie chciał, tak nieskazitelny człowiek nie brudzi sobie rąk takim podłym występkiem. To był zaszczyt zostać przez niego zranionym.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. – Zaczynało się robić niezręcznie. – Nie bierzesz ode mnie pieniędzy? Deadpool wiedział, że za darmo nic nie mówisz.

\- Od takich przystojniaków nie biorę pieniędzy – wyjaśnił z zalotnym uśmiechem. – Zostałbym dłużej i upił się bardziej, żebyś się nade mną zlitował i poszedł ze mną do łóżka, ale mam robotę. Muszę nastraszyć jakiegoś dostawcę pizzy, który bawi się w stalkera. Trzeba wymyślić jakiś zmyślny sposób, jak to zrobić. Na razie.

Ryan posłał mu całusa i opuścił bar skocznym krokiem, nucąc pod nosem _I won’t say I’m in love_.

\- I to jest historia tego, skąd wzięli moje origin story w filmie.

Peter podskoczył i standardowo wylądował na suficie, gdy usłyszał głos Wade’a dobiegający jakby znikąd. Todd i inni obecni w barze popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni nim powrócili do swoich zajęć.

\- Jezu – wysapał przestraszony Peter.

\- Co prawda mnie nie widać, ale bogiem jeszcze nie jestem – zaśmiał się Wade. – Z naciskiem na jeszcze.

\- Jak w ogóle ze mną rozmawiasz? – zdziwił się i spojrzał na jedną z wyrzutni. Lampka komunikatora Avengers była zapalona.

\- Zhakowałem komunikator – wyjaśnił dumny z siebie. – Słuchałem jak Ryan cię podrywa.

\- Już wiem, czemu to twój kolega. – Peter zaczął się przemieszczać do wyjścia. – Bardzo podobne poczucie humoru.

\- Chłopak uważa mnie za swojego mentora. Naśladuje mnie we wszystkim, papier toaletowy kupujemy ten sam. Przyciął sobie nawet pięty, by mieć ten sam rozmiar stopy co ja. Jak w tej popierdolonej wersji Kopciuszka. Bracia Grimm zdecydowanie zasłużyli na to nazwisko.

\- Jest zadziwiająco podobny do ciebie. Jak jakaś twoja alternatywna wersja.

\- Kto wie, może w innej rzeczywistości nie ma na imię Ryan tylko Wade i czeka go nieprzyjemna wizyta u onkologa – zasugerował. – Chciałbym zobaczyć wtedy jego minę, moja musiała być zabawna.

\- Nazwał mnie „baby boy” – poinformował, tak o, żeby zmienić temat. Wcale nie jako sugestię.

\- Uuu, podoba mi się, mogę też tak mówić, baby boy? – spytał podekscytowany, po czym mruknął zamyślony. –To brzmi znajomo.

\- Jak sobie chcesz – odparł niby obojętnie. – Tylko nie przesadzaj.

\- Dobraaa! – zgodził się. – W komiksach i tak wcale często cię tak nie nazywam, to shiperzy zrobili z tego moją obsesję.

Peter wyszedł na zewnątrz i wspinając się po ścianie budynku, gdzie znajdował się bar, ruszył na dach.

\- Jak tam idzie przeszukiwanie Oscorp? – zapytał najemnika.

\- Wróciłem do pomieszczenia, gdzie był pająk i broń od zmysłów, ale to już wiesz. Jest już opróżnione z pozostałych rzeczy, Osborn musiał to wszystko zabrać, albo gdy prawie cię zabił, albo niedawno.

\- Skoro o umieraniu mowa, mogłeś wspomnieć, że Larry jest mutantem – powiedział oskarżycielsko. – Prawie mnie zabił.

\- Ups?

\- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? – Był naprawdę zły na Wade’a, za to niedopatrzenie. Nie uratował go przed śmiercią przypadek, ale też nie była to jedna z wielu opcji, tylko jedyna. Nadal drżał na samą myśl.

\- Przepraszam, Petey, naprawdę zapomniałem – przeprosił szczerze Deadpool. Peter słyszał żal w jego głosie, więc od razu mu wybaczył. – Nie chciałem, żeby coś ci się stało.

\- Wierzę – zapewnił z westchnieniem.

\- Jesteś ranny? Nic ci już nie jest?

\- Nic mi nie jest, ale mogło się źle skończyć.

Wade pisnął żałośnie jak kopnięty szczeniaczek.

\- Szkoda że nie mogę być teraz z tobą, przeprosić właściwie.

\- Ja też. – Oddałby wiele za chociaż krótki uścisk. – Ale zobaczymy się niedługo, został mi już tylko Edward do sprawdzenia.

\- Ja właśnie zmierzam do biura Osborna. Najlepsze zostawiłem na koniec.

\- Uważaj tylko, bo może tam być Harry – ostrzegł go. – Po zajęciach tam pewnie chodzi, ojciec kazał mu się uczyć jak prowadzić firmę.

\- Spoko, nawet nie zauważy, że tam byłem. W przeciwieństwie do piętnastu innych osób, które mnie widziały w budynku.

\- Aż piętnaście? – przeraził się.

\- Szesnaście, jeśli liczyć tamtego pająka w schowku. Kto wie, może to strażnik – zasugerował. – Uuu, obronne pająki. Ciekawe czy Petrę i resztę można nauczyć strzec domu.

\- Po co? Przecież i tak tam nikt nie wjedzie – zauważył.

\- Prawda. No to do zobaczyska, Spidey.

Deadpool przerwał połączenie, a Peter od razu zaczął szukanie ostatniego celu. Nie było łatwo, poza adresem na Manhattanie, nie wiedział gdzie dokładnie szukać. Szczęście uśmiechnęło się do niego dopiero, gdy zobaczył znajomą twarz na mieście. Znajomą, bo zobaczoną już dzisiaj.

\- Oh, to znowu ty – powiedziała kobieta, gdy wylądował przed nią. To była prostytutka od Boba, ta która powiedziała mu, gdzie go szukać. – Czyżbyś jednak chciał się zabawić? Wybacz, słońce, skończyłam na dzisiaj.

\- Nie, nie o to chodzi – zapewnił. – Mieszkasz w pobliżu?

\- A bo co?

Kobieta zrobiła się podejrzliwa i cofnęła się od niego.

\- Szukam Edwarda, który jest alfonsem w tym rejonie.

\- Ah, ten kutas – prychnęła z pogardą. – Przesiaduje niedaleko kina w mieszkaniu swojej zamordowanej matki. Dwie przecznice stąd. Pracowałam u niego, nim zatrudniłam się u Boba, więc pamiętam jak nas w tym mieszkaniu przyjmował i odbierał ze swoimi gorylami utarg. Możesz mu skopać tyłek i powiedzieć, że to od Eve.

Peter uśmiechnął się, zasalutował i skierował się we wskazane przez nie miejsce. Trafił pomiędzy kilka budynków mieszkalnych. Co prawda nie wiedział, w którym siedzi Edward ani też w jakim mieszkaniu, ale trzech podejrzanych typów przesiadujących na ławeczce od razu zwróciło jego uwagę.

Wylądował kawałek od nich i podszedł na spokojnie, od razu zwracając ich uwagę.

\- Czego? – zapytał jeden. Wszyscy trzej mieli ręce w kieszeniach, to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

\- Mam paczkę dla niejakiego Edwarda, który mieszka w okolicy – odparł, czując ostrzeżenie zmysłu, gdy dwaj kolesie podeszli do niego, wyciągając z kieszeni małe scyzoryki.

\- Jaką paczkę? – zapytał jeden, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie, ale i groźnie.

\- Taką.

Peter uderzył tego faceta, który stał najbliżej, od razu pozbawiając go przytomności. Gdy drugi próbował go zaatakować, złapał go za rękę ze scyzorykiem i złamał ją w łokciu. Mężczyzna padł na ziemię wijąc się z bólu. Trzeci nawet nie próbował, wcisnął się w oparcie ławki, jakby chciał w nim zniknąć.

\- To gdzie znajdę Eda? – spytał raz jeszcze, a koleś wskazał budynek.

\- Ósme piętro, ostatnie drzwi na lewo – wydukał. – To tamto okno.

\- Dzięki.

Peter poklepał mężczyznę po policzku, gdy przechodził obok, by dostać się do budynku, po którym zaczął się wspinać, szybko dostając się na górę i wchodząc do środka po wybiciu szyby.

\- Co do chuja… Spiderman!

Edward – Peter zakładał, że to on – schował się za kanapą, patrząc na niego ze strachem w oczach. Był zdziwiony, jak dotąd nikt się go nie przestraszył tak od razu, na sam widok. Czuł się dumny z własnych postępów.

\- We własnej osobie – potwierdził, przyglądając się Edwardowi, który zaczął się rozglądać. – Um, co robisz?

\- Gdzie on jest?! – zawołał spanikowany i tak głośno, że z sąsiedniego pokoju wpadli jego goryle, ale opuścili broń, gdy tylko kazał im to zrobić. – Gdzie?!

\- Kto? – zapytał, oglądając się za siebie. – Goblin?

\- Goblin? Kto to, kurwa, jest Goblin?! Mówię o Deadpoolu!

Oh, czyli facet bał się go tylko dlatego, bo martwił się, że Wade z nim był.

\- Fantastycznie – mruknął przybity, nim doprowadził się do porządku. – Czeka w pobliżu.

\- O Boże – zapłakał Ed. Jego ludzie też byli przerażeni i teraz nawet już nie trzymali broni, tylko wyjęli z nich magazynki i rzucili wszystko na podłogę. – Nie pozwól mu mnie dorwać! Nie chcę znowu karuzeli! Wszystko tylko nie karuzela!

Co Wade mu zrobił, że tak się zachowywał? Chciał wiedzieć, ale jednocześnie nie. Sam widok strachu był zniechęcający.

\- Jesteś bezpieczny – zapewnił. – Na razie.

Ed zapłakał głośno.

\- Byłem grzeczny, naprawdę! – przekonywał. – Nie uderzyłem żadnej z dziewczyn ani razu! Oddałem im też zaległe pieniądze! Jestem nowym człowiekiem, możesz zapytać moje dziewczynki. Chodzę nawet na mszę, na litość boską!

Peter cofnął się przerażony tymi wszystkimi krzykami. Gość był w rozsypce, przydałby mu się psycholog. Albo parę dni na oddziale.

\- Okej, okej, uspokój się, chciałem cię tylko o coś zapytać. Podobno dużo wiesz o tym, co się dzieje w mieście.

\- Dla pana zawsze! – zapewnił i wyskoczył zza kanapy. Uścisnął Peterowi dłoń, a potem padł mu do stóp. – Niech pan pyta, o co tylko chce, pomogę jak mogę.

\- Najpierw wstań – poprosił. – To niezręczne.

\- Oczywiście! – Edward stanął na nogi i ukłonił się jeszcze, nakazując swoim gorylom zrobić to samo. Było to dziwne, ale też na swój sposób przyjemne. Szkoda tylko, że to nie jego osoba wzbudzała ten strach. – W czym mogę pomóc szanownemu panu? Przyjaciele szanownego Deadpoola są tu zawsze mile widziani.

Peter nie chciał za długo patrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy, taki był w nich strach, dlatego rozglądał się po pokoju.

\- Podobno wiesz dużo o tym, co się dzieje w mieście.

\- W rzeczy samej – potwierdził szybko, jakby bał się, że gdy będzie zwlekał, to coś złego się stanie. – Moje dziewczę obsługują wiele przyjęć różnych szych, a poza tym pracując na ulicy też widzą dużo.

\- A latającego kolesia w zielonym stroju widziały?

\- Wczoraj widziały go nad Staten Island.

Znowu ten cholerny okręg. Goblin tam był, to już pewność, za dużo osób wspominało to miejsce. Jeśli – gdy Ryan o tym mówił – miał niemal stuprocentową pewność, to teraz miał aż dwieście. Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby także Wade znalazł coś, co wskazałoby na Staten Island.

\- Jesteś pewny? – zapytał może nieco za ostro, bo Edward cofnął się natychmiast.

\- Absolutnie, nie skłamałbym!

\- Nie o to chodzi, to na pewno nie był ptak? Kobiety mogły to widzieć z daleka i się pomylić.

\- Były bardzo pewne, że to zielony koleś – zapewnił. – Zresztą to nie pierwszy raz, gdy go tam widziały, parę miesięcy temu też tam latał, podobno raz nawet kogoś niósł.

Peter odwrócił się do okna zszokowany. To pewnie był on. Nigdy nie zapytał, ale czyżby szkoła, do której został zabrany, była na Staten Island?   

\- Dzięki, Eddie, niesamowicie mi pomogłeś – zwrócił się do mężczyzny.

\- Czy mógłby pan to przekazać panu Deadpoolowi? – poprosił zdesperowany. – Chcę mu pokazać, że jestem teraz przykładnym obywatelem.

\- Na pewno przekażę – zapewnił i szybko opuścił mieszkanie, nim Ed zdążył wycałować mu stopy za tę nieopisaną przysługę. Wade był prawdziwym potworem, gdy chodziło o zastraszanie ludzi. W sumie nie dziwne. Jeśli kiedyś robił z ludźmi to samo, co z Loganem podczas ostatniej walki, to mieli powód, by się go bać. Panicznie.

Był w trakcie huśtania się, gdy zadzwoniła mu komórka. Zatrzymał się, żeby ją odebrać, wcale nie dziwiąc się, że to Wade.

\- Spidey, nie zgadniesz co znalazłem w biurze Osborna – powiedział podekscytowany.

\- Też dowiedziałem się paru ciekawych rzeczy – pochwalił się, spoglądając w stronę Staten Island. Gdzieś tam siedział Norman i lizał rany. – Raczej mnie w tym nie przebijesz.

\- Okej, powiedzmy to na trzy! – zaproponował najemnik.

\- To nie działa, jeśli nie mówimy tego samego – zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Kogo to obchodzi, robimy to! Raz, dwa, trzy!

\- Goblin na pewno ukrywa się na Staten Island! – powiedzieli jednocześnie to samo i używając tych samych słów.

\- Ha! Czytamy sobie w myślach! – ucieszył się Wade. – Albo tylko ja to robię. Albo ty. Czas założyć szkołę dla mutantów i zrobimy z tych biednych nastolatków superbohaterski zespół. Nazwiemy ich Z-Mani.

\- Zaraz, skąd wiesz o Staten Island? – spytał go. – Ja się dowiedziałem od tych, których mi wskazałeś. Co znalazłeś u Normana, że dowiedziałeś się o tym okręgu jako potencjalnym miejscu kryjówki?

\- W zamkniętej na klucz szufladzie miał paczkę wysłaną do skrytki pocztowej w Staten Island – wyjaśnił mu. – Musiał ją stamtąd odebrać, a przynieść na Manhattan.

\- To mógł być przypadek – zauważył. – Oczywiście to nie jest przypadek, już to wiemy, ale skąd ty wiedziałeś?

\- Petey, on cię tam zabrał po porwaniu – potwierdził słowa Edwarda najemnik. – Nie sądziłem, że jest taki głupi, by dalej się tam ukrywać.

\- Myślisz, że jest w tej szkole? Tony ją przeszukał przecież.

\- Nie wiem, ale możemy sprawdzić. I tak musimy tam iść. Spotkamy się na miejscu.

\- Wyślij mi adres na telefon – poprosił i rozłączył się.

Następny przystanek – Staten Island. To był kolejny okręg, w którym nie bywał za często, może ze dwa razy, ale wypatrzenie opuszczonej szkoły na obrzeżach nie było trudne. Stała kawałek drogi od innych budynków, Peter musiał pokonać większość dystansu piechotą, bo nie miał gdzie zaczepić sieci.

Przeszedł przez zaniedbany parking i dostał się do szkoły głównym wejściem. Drzwi były otwarte. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, zmysł się uaktywnił, ale nie ostrzegał przed niczym konkretnym, to wszystko przez atmosferę, która panowała w środku.

Ostatni raz, gdy tu był, podłoga była pewnie zalana krwią najemników, którzy mieli tego pecha stanąć na drodze Wolverine’a, a wcześniej też Wade’a. Zginęli wszyscy, ale ich ciał już tu nie było, podobnie jak krwi. Jedynymi śladami po przeprowadzonej tu walce, były ślady po kulach, które podziurawiły ściany praktycznie w każdym miejscu, nawet sufit i podłoga się nie ostały.

Peter niepewnie ruszył dalej, zmierzając do sali gimnastycznej, poruszając się całkowicie na oślep, bo nie miał pojęcia gdzie co jest. Błądził więc bez celu po opuszczonych, upiornych klasach i gabinetach, aż znalazł się przed wysadzonymi na drobne kawałki drzwiami.

Zawahał się przed wejściem do środka, tylko patrząc na wnętrze sali, gdzie omal nie stracił życia. Dziwnie było tu wrócić, oglądać to miejsce z nowej perspektywy. Pamiętał jak się wtedy bał, jaki był przerażony i nastawiony na śmierć, a przede wszystkim bezsilny. To był jeden z najstraszniejszych momentów w jego życiu i nie chciał go nigdy powtórzyć, a obawiał się, że tak się poniekąd stanie, gdy wejdzie do tego miejsca.

Nawet z progu widział krzesło, do którego był wtedy przywiązany. Zadrżał na jego widok i szybko przeniósł wzrok na coś innego. Cała sala była zniszczona po walce, widać było rysy zostawione przez ostrza i kolejne dziury po kulach. Wzrok Petera przyciągnęły jednak dwa, blisko siebie położone otwory zrobione ostrzami glidera. Obok na ziemi znajdował się wypalony przez bombę Wade’a kawałek podłogi.

Wszystko dalej miało tyle szczegółów, że Peter nie miałby problemu z odtworzeniem sobie tego wszystkiego, gdyby zamknął oczy. Tylko nie chciał tego robić. Najchętniej zapomniałby o tym dniu, niestety póki Norman był na wolności, nie mógł zapomnieć, zwłaszcza że powtórka była bardzo prawdopodobna.

Dźwięk kroków wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Spiął się gotowy do ataku, ale brak ostrzeżenia zmysłu  uświadomił mu, że to tylko Wade i nie ma powodu do obaw. Nie odwrócił się do niego, tylko dalej stał zwrócony do sali, nie potrafiąc wejść do środka, ale nie mogąc też oderwać wzroku.

Deadpool nie odzywał się, ale Peter słyszał, jak staje za nim, a następnie kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. Była kojąca, pomogła nieco nadszarpnąć znajdująca się w jego umyśle blokadę, która uniemożliwiała mu wejście dalej, ale nie zburzyła jej całkowicie. Wystarczyła jednak, by już się tak nie bał.

Dłoń przesunęła się w górę, na szyję, a potem na policzek, gładząc go przez maskę, nim złapała go za podbródek. Peter poczuł dreszcz, ten dotyk tak bardzo przypomniał mu to, co zrobił mu Goblin, że przez moment mógł wręcz poczuć więzy na nadgarstkach.

Czy to możliwe, że się pomylił i to wcale nie był Wade? Zmysł go nie ostrzegł, ale to może przez to, że mrowił bez przerwy, odkąd tylko się tu znalazł. Bał się odwrócić, by sprawdzić, gdy ten kto stał za nim zaczął obracać jego głowę, by spojrzał za siebie.

\- Hej, wszystko okej?

To był Wade. Czuł się głupio, że choćby przez chwilę pomyślał, że to może nie być on. Czuł na sobie dłonie najemnika tak wiele razy, że nie powinien mieć problemu z rozpoznaniem ich, nawet gdy były na niej rękawice, a on miał na sobie ubrania.

\- Czemu miałoby nie być? – spytał zdziwiony i odwrócił się do niego całym ciałem. Dobrze było go widzieć, zwłaszcza tutaj, gdzie jego obecność kojarzyła mu się z bezpieczeństwem.

\- Ciężko oddychasz – odpowiedział, kładąc mu dłoń na klatce piersiowej, która unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie. – Myślałem, że wiesz, że to ja.

\- Wiedziałem. – Peter opuścił wzrok zawstydzony. – Po prostu to miejsce i sposób w jaki mnie dotknąłeś przypomniał mi Goblina.

\- Wybacz.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, znów na niego patrząc. – Nie ma go tu, co?

\- Nie – potwierdził, patrząc na salę za jego plecami. – Stark już je przecież przeszukał. To miejsce w ogóle nie było kryjówką od samego początku, to była tylko arena walki, miejsce umieszczenia pułapki. Ale jeśli wiedział o tym miejscu, to kryjówka musi być gdzieś w okolicy.

\- Wszyscy, których wypytałem, wskazali to miejsce. – Minął najemnika i ruszył do wyjścia, nie chcąc tu dłużej przebywać. Wade ruszył za nim. – Tim, Bob i jego dziewczyny, Edward, Ryan. Tylko Larry nie mógł mi pomóc, ale ty znalazłeś paczkę wysłaną gdzieś tutaj. Co w niej było?

\- Jakieś fiolki, część zabrał, część zostawił.

\- Duże?

\- No gdzieś takie– odparł i pokazał palcami rozmiar. – Ja mam większą fiolkę, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

Peter zignorował żart.

\- Nie podoba mi się to, on coś planuje, tylko nie wiem co i to mnie niepokoi – wyznał, wychodząc na świeże powietrze. Mrowienie zmysłu zniknęło. – Kiedy po prostu lata, to przynajmniej wiesz co zrobi, rzuci w ciebie bombą, ostrzem lub porazi prądem, ale kiedy się tak ukrywa, to nie wiesz, czy cię nie obserwuje i czy nie planuje kolejnego porwania mnie. Nie chcę być znowu porwany, Wade.

\- Nikt cię nie porwie – zapewnił, obejmując go ramieniem i sadzając na ziemi za Deadharleyem, by nikt od strony drogi nie mógł go zobaczyć. – Nie dopuszczę do tego drugi raz. Ty też nie. Jesteś wystarczająco silny, by go pokonać.

\- Co jak nie? – zapytał, opierając głowę o ramię Deadpoola. – Co jak mnie zaskoczy i nie będę w stanie się obronić?

\- Żartujesz sobie? – Wade postukał go palcem w głowę. – Z twoim zmysłem nie da rady cię zaskoczyć, cokolwiek zrobi zawsze w porę się odwrócisz i będziesz mógł zareagować. Już z nim walczyłeś, więc nie ma mowy o tym, że sparaliżuje cię strach i nie będziesz w stanie nic zrobić. Goblin pewnie myśli, że znowu nas zaskoczy, ale jesteśmy na to gotowi. Norman może nam skoczyć.

Peter uśmiechnął się pod maskę, czując się już dużo lepiej. Jego strach był bezpodstawny, Wade miał rację, Goblin nie miał szans z każdym z nich z osobna, a co dopiero walcząc przeciwko ich duetowi? Nie mówiąc już o tym, że mieli Avengers jako wsparcie. Tym razem Norman nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy.

\- Tak w ogóle, to kto komu wisi kolację? – zapytał najemnik.

\- Żaden z nas nie znalazł Goblina, tylko wskazówki. Zakład wciąż obowiązuję.

\- Znajdę go pierwszy, zobaczysz – odgrażał się. Peter był pewien, że to będzie on. Miał przewagę w postaci huśtania się po sieci, widział więcej, także górze.

\- To co teraz zrobimy? – zapytał i wstał, otrzepując się.     

\- Powinniśmy przeszukać wszystkie opuszczone miejsca takie jak to – stwierdził Deadpool, dołączając do niego.

\- Wszystkie? – zdziwił się. – W samym Staten Island są ich tysiące.

\- Wiem, w jednym pewnie nawet siedzi jakaś stara, mistyczna babcia na dziwnym wózku. Widziałem to raz w telewizji.

\- Czyżby? – Był nieco sceptycznie nastawiony do tych rewelacji.

\- Stary serial, ale klasyk. Eh, twoje kreskówki powstają praktycznie co roku, a moje wersje są albo grane przez tego blondasia z Kim Possible, albo anulują je kompletnie jeszcze przed powstaniem – poskarżył się zrezygnowany Wade i wyciągnął nagle z kieszeni coś, co wyglądało na zdjęcie. – Nie martw się, Donaldzie Glover, kiedyś się spotkamy.

Peter patrzył zmieszany, jak najemnik całuje namiętnie zdjęcie.

\- To było straszne – stwierdził, ale Wade go zignorował, dalej narzekając.

\- Wiedziałem, że trzeba było postawić na PG, a nie na R, ale nie zachciało mi się krwi, flaków i bluzgów – naśmiewał się sam z siebie. – Ja pierdolę, kurwa mać, nie mam siły, idę spać.

\- Możesz się położyć po tym, jak przeszukamy chociaż część tych opuszczonych miejsc? – poprosił i poklepał motocykl.

\- Dobra, ale nie odpowiadam za zniszczenia jakich dokonam, gdy zasypiając za kierownicą Deadharleya wjadę w jakiś przystanek autobusowy – ostrzegł i wsiadł na motocykl, a Peter usiadł za nim. – Ciekawe jak szybko Trump zalegalizuje więcej przystanków, by do podobnego wypadku nigdy więcej nie doszło.

\- Mniej gadania, więcej jazdy – poradził mu, nim najemnik ruszył gwałtownie i wyjechał na drogę. – Jak w ogóle chcesz przeszukać te miejsca, skoro jest ich tak wiele?

\- Moglibyśmy je wysadzić.

\- Jak niby miałoby to pomóc?

\- Jeśli Goblin ukrywa się gdzieś w takim miejscu, to gdy zacznie słyszeć eksplozje, ucieknie żeby przypadkiem nie wylecieć w powietrze, a my go wtedy dorwiemy. Daj mi tylko pójść po moje C4 i RPG.

\- Żadnych wybuchów – zabronił kategorycznie Peter.

\- Jesteś mało zabawny – stwierdził rozczarowany. – Założę się, że jesteś jednym z tych ludzi, którzy po zaproszeniu na imprezę idą tylko po to, by zadzwonić z niej na policje, bo jest za głośno.

\- Ta analogia nie ma najmniejszego sensu – zauważył.

\- Jak cały ja.  

Przeszukali najpierw okolicę szkoły, sprawdzając wszystkie miejsca, które wyglądały na opuszczone. Znaleźli między innymi jakiś stary bunkier pomiędzy drzewami, ale należał do jakichś preppersów, a nie Goblina, bo poza masą jedzenia, dwóch liczników Geigera i innych rzeczy potrzebnych do przeżycia apokalipsy, nie było tam nic wskazującego na Normana.

Przeszukiwany obszar coraz bardziej się powiększał, coraz trudniej było też znaleźć potencjalne kryjówki. Powoli zastawał ich wieczór, a oni dalej nie mieli nic, nawet samego Goblina nie zauważyli nigdzie w powietrzu. Petera korciło, by zostać tu na noc i obserwować niebo, najlepiej tam, gdzie leciało się do Manhattanu, ale Wade miał inny pomysł.

\- Powinniśmy wrócić do domu – zasugerował, gdy kolejne sprawdzone miejsce było puste. No prawie. Znaleźli jakiegoś bezdomnego, który nie obudził się nawet gdy Deadpool strzelił w powietrze.

\- Nie jestem jeszcze zmęczony, a noga ma się już dobrze. Mogę szukać całą noc.

\- Jutro masz zajęcia – przypomniał zmartwionym głosem.

\- Studia nie są teraz ważne.

\- Zajechanie się też nie, bo wtedy będziesz łatwiejszym celem. Musisz być w pełni siły, by walczyć. – Wade podszedł do niego i siłą ściągnął go z motocykla. – Znajdziemy Goblina jutro.

\- Jutro może być już za późno – zauważył przejęty. – Może kogoś zaatakować, na przykład May!

\- Nie zaatakuje jej, nie jest taki głupi.

Peter go nie słuchał. Cały dzień był tak zaaferowany szukaniem Osborna, że zapomniał mieć oko na swoich bliskich. Jeśli przez to Gwen, MJ lub May coś się stanie albo już stało, to nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

\- Muszę ją zobaczyć – zdecydował i wsiadł z powrotem na motocykl. – Chodź.

Wade westchnął, ale wykonał polecenie i zawiózł ich obu do domu May. Musieli nadkładać drogi, bo Peter przebrał się po drodze, więc speszyli się na miejsce jeszcze bardziej. Od razu po zaparkowaniu Deadharleya ruszył do domu ciotki. W środku było zapalone światło, więc chyba wszystko było w porządku. Zmysł też nie dawał znać o zagrożeniu, mimo to nie odetchnie z ulgą, nim nie zobaczy May na własne oczy.

Używają własnego klucza, wszedł do środka, słysząc jeszcze jak Wade kontaktuje się z Avengers. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby zadzwonił do MJ i Gwen i upewnił się, że im też nic nie jest.

Znalazł May w salonie, ale nie była sama. Peter stanął jak wryty, gdy zobaczył w towarzystwie cioci Annę Watson. Nawet nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, w takim był szoku. MJ co prawda zapowiadała, że je pozna, ale nie sądził, ze zrobi to tak szybko.

\- Peter, co za niespodzianka – ucieszyła się na jego widok May, gdy w końcu go zauważyła. Anna od razu popatrzyła na niego jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali. Chyba dalej go nie lubiła.

\- Cześć, ciociu – przywitał się nieśmiało.

\- Oh, to jest Anna Watson, ciotka twojej przyjaciółki Mary Jane – przedstawiła ich sobie nawzajem ciocia. – Urocza dziewczyna, mówiła że ma numer od ciebie i umówiła nas ze sobą. To był świetny pomysł, świetnie mi się rozmawia z Anną.

\- A mnie z tobą – wyznała kobieta. Peter pierwszy raz widział ją tak uśmiechającą się i było to dla niego nieco dziwne. Na szczęście wszystko wróciło do normy, gdy znów skupiła wzrok na nim, a nie na May.

\- Anno, poznaj mojego bratanka.

\- My się już znamy – wyjaśnił cioci Peter.

\- Peter i ja poznaliśmy się, gdy odwiedził MJ podczas jej pobytu u mnie – dodała Anna, nie wspominając tego zdarzenia z przyjemnością. 

\- Może do nas dołączysz? – zaproponowała May. Chyba nie zauważyła, że jej nowa przyjaciółka za nim nie przepada.

\- Nie, nie, ja tylko chciałem…

\- Co przegapiłem? – zapytał Wade, dołączając w końcu do niego w domu. Stanęli obok siebie, a najemnik od razu popatrzył na Annę, a ona nie niego, wyraźnie zaskoczona jego strojem i arsenałem, który wciąż miał na sobie. Peter mógł przysiąc, że kobieta trochę się go boi.

\- Oh, Anno, to jest chłopak Petera, Wade Wilson, szerzej znany jako Deadpool, choć chyba to wiesz – wyjaśniła May, widząc zdziwioną minę przyjaciółki.

\- Tak naprawdę jestem jego sponsorem – poprawił ją Wade.

Peter spojrzał na niego surowym wzrokiem i kopnął go dyskretnie w łydkę, by nie pogarszał tego, jak postrzega go Anna. Na odpowiedź najemnika nie trzeba było długo czekać, Peter wylądował na futrynie, na którą został popchnięty.

\- Co? Ty uderzyłeś mnie pierwszy – usprawiedliwił się, czując na sobie morderczy wzrok Petera. Zignorował go i wszedł do salonu jak do siebie, obserwowany czujnie przez May i przez przerażoną Annę, do której pomachał. – Uszanowanko. Czy to sernik? Mogę?

\- Częstuj się – westchnęła May i wskazała na talerz z ciastem. Deadpool od razu złapał kawałek i zaczął pochłaniać sernik w zawrotnym tempie, przez co Anna była jeszcze bardziej zdegustowana. – Wade jest specyficzny.

\- Właśnie widzę – odpowiedziała, wpatrzona w najemnika, który z uniesioną nad nos maską, przeżuwał tuż przed Anną ciasto, nie spuszczając jej z oczu. Ciotka MJ była wpatrzona w jego skórę, co go jednak nie denerwowało.

Gdy ostatni fragment sernika zniknął mu w ustach, Wade chwycił cały talerz, ostrożnie zdjął dwa kawałki i położył na filiżankach, całą resztę zawartości talerza zabierając ze sobą na górę. Peter był pewny, że Deadpool już nigdy nie zostanie wpuszczony do tego domu. A on do domu Anny, nawet zaproszony przez MJ.

\- Więc po co wpadłeś, Peter? – zapytała ciocia, nie komentując zachowania najemnika.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, więc postanowiłem, że wpadnę – wyjaśnił i cofnął się do schodów. – Nie spiesz się tylko i kontynuuj swoje spotkanie.

\- Żaden problem, Anna na pewno…

\- Nie, nie, nie przerywajcie sobie z mojego powodu – poprosił. Mógł poczekać, zresztą to co chciał zobaczyć już zobaczył i był znacznie spokojniejszy niż jeszcze chwilę temu. – Wade i ja poczekamy na górze w moim starym pokoju.

Nim May mogła zaprotestować, Peter poszedł na górę, zatrzymując się jednak w połowie schodów, gdy usłyszał zdziwiony ton głosu Anny.

\- Umawia się z mordercą?

\- Wade jest teraz superbohaterem. Nadal jest dziwny i pewnie niebezpieczny, ale Peter go kocha, a to najważniejsze.

Peter uśmiechnął się słysząc, że May broni Wade’a. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że mógł na to liczyć.

\- Zawsze tak chodzi ubrany?

\- Zawsze.  

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie ściągną na Mary Jane niebezpieczeństwa – zmartwiła się Anna. 

\- Na pewno nie.

Tego Peter nie byłby taki pewny.

Nie słuchając dalej poszedł do swojego pokoju, którego drzwi były uchylone. Wade leżał na łóżku i zjadał ostatnie kawałki sernika.

\- Ciasta? – zaproponował mu, ale Peter odmówił, siadając po prostu obok i opierając się o nogi najemnika. – Już ci lepiej, jesteś spokojny?

\- Trochę.

\- Wyluzuj, Goblin tu nie przyjdzie – powiedział pewny siebie. – Wyczuwasz coś? Jakieś zagrożenie?

Skupił się przez chwilę, starając się wyczuć zmysł, ale ta część jego mózgu była kompletnie uśpiona. Nie było żadnego zagrożenia.

\- Nie – odpowiedział, co ucieszyło Deadpoola. – Po co dzwoniłeś do Avengers?

\- Dałem im znać, że Staten Island to prawdopodobnie kryjówka Goblina. Steve wysłał już tam bliźniaki i Sama. Poprosiłem też, żeby ktoś tu przyszedł pilnować May.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał zaskoczony. Wade jednak traktował poważnie jego obawy.

\- Bucky powinien tu niedługo być, będzie miał na cioteczkę oko.

\- A co z Gwen? – zmartwił się. – Albo z MJ?

\- Goblin byłby głupi atakując Gwen drugi raz, zwłaszcza że jej stary pewnie postawił na nogi całą policję. A MJ Norman raczej nie kojarzy, a nawet jeśli, to przecież jest z Hieronimem, nie? Nie zaatakuje jej.

\- Harrym – poprawił i westchnął. Obyś miał rację. Choć i tak czułbym się lepiej, gdyby ktoś miał na nie oko.

\- Mało jest Avengers w mieście, jeśli Steve oddeleguje jeszcze kogoś do ochrony, to mniej osób będzie szukać Goblina – wyjaśnił i zamilkł na chwilę. – Mogę sprawdzić Mj jeśli chcesz.

\- Zrobiłbyś to?

\- Jasne, zabieram się od razu do roboty – zdecydował i wstał z łóżka. Nim naciągnął maskę, ucałował jeszcze Petera w czubek głowy. – Nic im nie będzie, obiecuję.

\- Wierzę ci – powiedział i przyciągnął najemnika do właściwego pocałunku, a gdy ten się skończył, Wade wyszedł.

\- Narka, May! Wrócę po Petera późnie!

Bez żadnego towarzystwa, Peter przesunął się na miejsce Deadpoola na łóżku i zajął się graniem na telefonie, by jakoś zagospodarować czas. Nic się nie działo, zmysł siedział cicho, odezwał się dopiero po jakiejś godzinie, gdy Peter poczuł się obserwowany. Szybki rzut oka na ulicę przed domem powiedział mu jednak, że to tylko Bucky, który przybył na posterunek. Ledwo go rozpoznał w ciemnościach panujących w aucie, którym przyjechał.

Anna posiedziała u May długo, Peter aż do wpół do jedenastej słyszał ich rozmowy i śmiechy na dole. W końcu jednak ciotka MJ pojechała do domu taksówką, a on postanowił zejść  do salonu i pomóc cioci sprzątać. Właśnie zbierała filiżanki, gdy do niej dołączył.

\- Pomóc? – zapytał. May popatrzyła na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dam sobie radę – zapewniła i odbierając od niego talerz po cieście, minęła go i przeszła do kuchni, od razu zabierając wszystko do zlewu. – Dokąd poszedł Wade?

\- Musiał coś załatwić z Avengers – odpowiedział i odebrał od May filiżankę. Przetarł ją szybko ścierką i schował do szafki.

\- Możesz tu przenocować z nim jak chcesz – zaproponowała May. – Oczywiście Wade spałby na kanapie, nie ma mowy, że pozwolę wam spać tutaj w jednym łóżku.

\- Nic byśmy nie robili – zapewnił i zaśmiał się niezręcznie. – Moje łóżko jest za małe na coś takiego.

Poza tym nie był w nastroju na seks.

\- W mniejszych miejscach się zabawiało – stwierdziła ciotka, a on zaczerwienił się.

\- Ciociu! Nie mówi się takich rzeczy.

\- Jaka ta młodzież delikatna, a ponoć taka nowoczesna – zażartowała i wytarła ręce po skończonym zmywaniu, po czym odwróciła się z poważną miną do Petera. – Doceniam twoją wizytę, ale przyjechałeś dość późno, w dodatku wyglądałeś na przerażonego. Powiedz mi, tak naprawdę, dlaczego tu jesteś? Na pewno nie po to, by odwiedzić starą ciotkę. Nie zabierałbyś wtedy Wade’a, który wyglądał, jakby urwał się prosto z patrolu. Ty zresztą też.    

Co on miał teraz zrobić? Nie będzie kłamał dalej, bo May się zorientuje, już się zorientowała, że coś nie gra. Nie chciał jej jednak mówić prawdy, bo tylko by ją przeraził, a chciał, by była bezpieczna, by nie musiała się niczym martwić, a już zwłaszcza psychopatycznym mordercą.

\- Peter? – Musiał długo milczeć, bo May podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłonie na policzkach. – Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym, co stało się wczoraj z Wadem? I z tym człowiekiem, który porwał Gwen?

\- Nie, nie. To nie o to chodzi – zapewnił i złapał ją za ręce, odsuwając je od swojej twarzy. Myśl, Parker, myśl. Co możesz jej powiedzieć, by się nie bała Goblina? By nie czuła się zagrożenia, by w ogóle o tym zapomniała? – Ja… muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Ciocia popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, ale przytaknęła i poprowadziła go do salonu, gdzie usiedli obok siebie na kanapie. Serce Petera łomotało, był zestresowany i przerażony, nie chciał tego mówić, ale to był jedyny sposób, by odwrócić uwagę May.

\- O co chodzi, Peter? – zapytała go łagodnym głosem. Chciała, by na nią spojrzał, ale bał się i wpatrywał się w podłogę, szukając właściwych słów i starając się nie rozpłakać. – Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko.

\- Tego nie powinienem – zauważył. Za duże ryzyko, ale był gotowy je podjąć, jeśli May będzie dzięki temu bezpieczna. Może jeśli ją zdenerwuje, to wyjedzie i Norman jej nie znajdzie? Zaboli, ale jej bezpieczeństwo było tego warte. – Ciociu, ja… To ja zabiłem wuja.

Wstrzymał oddech, czekając na jej reakcję. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, gdy od razu jej nie otrzymał, May tylko zamarła, czuł na sobie jej wzrok. Miał ochotę uciec, zniknąć gdziekolwiek, ale powstrzymał się, zaciskając palce na kolanach, by ręce mu tak nie drżały. Był pewien, że serce słychać mu nawet na górze, tak mocno i szybko biło w stresie i przerażeniu, które teraz odczuwał. Myślał, że zaraz zwymiotuje, gdy ciocia zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Peter? – zapytał i dotknęła go. Wzdrygnął się pod wpływem jej dotyku, a ona szybko cofnęła dłoń. – Nie mogłeś go zabić, nie jesteś mordercą. Nie było cię w ogóle w domu.

\- Równie dobrze mógłbym być i pociągnąć za spust – wytłumaczył, w końcu mając odwagę spojrzeć jej w oczy. Była zdezorientowana, nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Miał nadzieję, że wina w jego własnych oczach wszystko jej wyjaśniła doskonale.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznała, przysuwając się do niego bliżej. Czemu to zrobiła zamiast się odsunąć? Czemu go nie nienawidzi za zabranie jej męża? Czekanie na to, co na pewno nastąpi, było jeszcze gorsze niż doświadczenie tego od razu, bo dawało mu nadzieję. – Peter, to nie ma żadnego sensu, czemu niby miałbyś być odpowiedzialny za to, co się stało?

\- Bo to moja wina! – wykrzyczał. May patrzyła na niego zaskoczona jego uniesieniem się. Popatrzył jej chwilę w oczy po czym znów spojrzał na podłogę, łapiąc się za głowę. – Spotkałem mordercę przed tym, jak się do nas włamał. Okradł sklep, miałem okazję go powstrzymać, ale byłem zły na sprzedawcę i nie zrobiłem nic. Gdybym coś wtedy zrobił, Ben by żył. Gdybym w ogóle nie wyszedł wtedy z domu, nie musielibyście na mnie czekać do późna i złodziej nie zastałby was na dole. To moja wina.

Dusił to w sobie od bardzo dawna i dobrze było móc w końcu to z siebie wyrzucić przed May. Zasługiwała na prawdę, a on na karę za to, co zrobił, pozostało mu tylko na to czekać, płacząc przy tym żałośnie i dalej licząc na to, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Cisza powoli stawała się nie do zniesienia, Peter niepewnie uniósł głowę i spojrzał na ciocię. Płakała, ale w jej oczach nie widział żadnej nienawiści, tylko coś zupełnie odmiennego, co zaparło mu dech w piersi.

\- To nie była twoja wina, Peter – odezwała się w końcu May, a on rozkleił się na dobre i z ulgą przyjął uścisk, którym go obdarzyła. Trzymała go mocno, głaskała po włosach i uspokajała jak małe dziecko, tak jak robiła to dawno temu, gdy był jeszcze małym dzieckiem i płakał z byle powodu. – Cii, już dobrze, słońce. Nie jesteś niczemu winny, skarbie, niczemu. Nie ty pociągnąłeś za spust.

\- Ale ja…

\- To nie twoja wina – powtórzyła bardziej dosadnie, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. – Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, co się stanie, że to się wydarzy. Miałeś prawo być zdenerwowany na nas, miałeś prawo nie zatrzymywać złodzieja. Nikt nie powinien cię za to obwiniać. Ja tego nie robię.

\- Ja się obwiniam – wyznał, łkając i pociągając nosem na przemian. – Mogłem wszystko zrobić inaczej.

\- Z perspektywy czasu na pewno. – May uśmiechnęła się do niego i starła mu łzy z policzków. – Zawsze jesteśmy mądrzejsi już po tragedii, nie przed. Nie wiesz, czy dałbyś radę zatrzymać tego człowieka. Może jeśli byś spróbował, to zastrzeliłby ciebie? A gdybyś był z nami w domu? Mogłabym stracić i Bena, i ciebie.

\- Ale straciłaś tylko Bena – zauważył. – Jeśli już ktoś miał umrzeć…

\- Nawet nie waż się mówić takich rzeczy, Peter – nakazała mu zrozpaczonym głosem. – Nie myśl że oddałabym twoje życie, za życie Bena, bo nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła. Jedyna opcja jaka by mnie interesowała, to posiadanie was obu, ale nie zamiana. Kocham cię równie mocno, jak kochałam Bena, jesteś dla mnie jak syn i nawet to co dzisiaj powiedziałeś tego nie zmieni.

Słyszał w jej głosie tylko prawdę i miłość, którą obdarzała go, odkąd tylko pamiętał. Nigdy nie czuł jej tak wyraźnie jak teraz, gdy powiedziała mu to wszystko, gdy wybaczyła mu jego błąd. W końcu po tak długim czasie, Peter tak naprawdę przestał się obwiniać. Jeśli May go nie obwiniała, to kim on był, by to robić?

\- Kocham cię, ciociu – powiedział jej i znów ją objął. Zapach jej perfum, które znał od lat, powoli go uspokajał. Łzy leciały coraz rzadziej, a oddech się uspokajał.

\- Ja ciebie też, skarbie – zapewniła, znów głaskając go po włosach. – Zawsze.

Trwali tak w swoich objęciach dłuższą chwilę, oboje musieli się uspokoić i udawało im się to dzięki trzymaniu siebie nawzajem. Peter czuł ulgę wiedząc, że jego tajemnica w końcu została wyjawiona. Została jeszcze jedna, ale ta nie była aż taka ważna, a na pewno nie aż tak emocjonalna. Mimo to mógł zdradzić co nieco.

\- To dlatego zacząłem pracować z Wadem – wyznał, wciąż wtulony w ciotkę. Nie chciał jej jeszcze puszczać. – On potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie go wspierał i mówił co jest dobre, a co złe, a ja kogoś, kto nauczy mnie walczyć i pomoże bronić tych ludzi, których Avengers zwykle pomijają.

\- I robiliście świetną robotę – pochwaliła go. – Wielokrotnie słyszałam o Deadpoolu i pomocniku. Teraz zastąpił go Spiderman i też jest spokój. Dobrze, że to zacząłeś, Peter.

\- Nie chciałem, by ktoś cierpiał tak jak ja czy ty.

\- I udało ci się.

Ich emocjonalną scenę przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. May od zaczęła wyglądać, kto idzie, ale Peter wiedział, że to Wade, co zresztą po chwili się potwierdziło.

\- Co tu się u licha stało? – zapytał podenerwowany. Widok zapłakanego Petera musiał go zmieszać i rozzłościć. – Nie ma mnie pięć minut, a tutaj rozgrywa się jakiś kryzys emocjonalny i nawet mnie nie zaproszono, a mam parę powodów do płaczu. Przyniósłbym też lody i chusteczki.

Peter delikatnie wyplątał się z objęć cioci i podszedł do najemnika, który od razu go objął, nie musiał mu nawet nic mówić.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił swojego chłopaka, patrząc na niego i żałując, że przeszkadzała im maska. Wiedział jednak, że Deadpool nie zdejmie jej przy May. – Po prostu powiedziałem May o nocy, kiedy zginął Ben.

\- Aww, popatrz na siebie, cały zasmarkany. – Peter zaśmiał się słabo, gdy Wade niedbale wytarł mu zasmarkany nos, za który po chwili go złapał i kazał dmuchnąć. Nie chciał się kłócić, więc to zrobił, świadomy obrzydzonego jęku najemnika, gdy wysmarkał mu się w rękawicę. – Mogłem tego jednak nie robić.

\- Sam chciałeś – przypomniał.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym, Wade? – zapytała nagle May. – Wiedziałeś, że się obwiniał o śmierć Bena?

\- Wspierałem go przez cały czas od nocy morderstwa. Mówiłem mu, że to nie jego wina, ale nie słuchał – odpowiedział jej najemnik, obejmując Petera mocniej i masując go po plecach. – Nawet…

Deadpool zawahał się, Peter domyślał się, co chce powiedzieć.

\- Złapał nawet mordercę i to on doprowadził go do tego stanu, który widzieliśmy w telewizji – dopowiedział cioci Peter.

\- Nie powinieneś był tego robić, ale i tak ci dziękuję – powiedziała May, podchodząc do nich.

\- Uścisnąłbym ci dłoń, ale jest brudna – powiedział i potrzasnął usmarkaną ręką. – Zabiorę go do domu. Nie spał zbyt wiele, musi być wykończony, a jutro ma zajęcia.

\- Na pewno nie chcecie zostać? – zapytała dla pewności.

\- Nie, dowiozę go jakoś – zapewnił Wade i puścił Petera, gdy ten zwrócił się do cioci i objął ją raz jeszcze.

\- Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej – wyszeptał jej do ucha. – Bałem się, że mnie znienawidzisz.

\- Nigdy – obiecała i pochyliła jego głowę, by pocałować go w czoło. – Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i uściskali po raz ostatni, nim Peter wrócił do najemnika i wspiął się na jego plecy, podtrzymywany przez niego za kolana. Nie miał siły sam iść, po tej rozmowie był kompletnie wyczerpany.

\- Strzałeczka, May – pożegnał się Wade, wychodząc z bagażem na plecach na zewnątrz.

\- Opiekuj się nim – poleciła mu surowo, a Wade zasalutował.

\- Pa, ciociu – powiedział zmęczonym głosem Peter, machając jej.

\- Jedzcie bezpiecznie! – zawołała za nimi.

Z progu domu obserwowała, jak siadają na motocyklu. Bucky też ich obserwował, Peter znów czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, ale nie odwrócił się do niego.

\- Co z MJ? – zapytał swojego chłopaka Peter.

\- Jest bezpieczna, siedzi u ciotki. Szkoda że tego nie wiedziałem, niepotrzebnie jechałem do Manhattanu – poskarżył się. – Poprosiłem też Steve’a, by miał na nią oko. Tony sprawdza Gwen, więc tylko bliźniaki i Sam szukają Goblina, bo Hulk Hogan nie nadaje się do akcji w terenie.

\- Dobrze – ucieszył się Peter i zrelaksował, gdy silnik Harleya ożył, a jego charakterystyczny warkot powoli go usypiał. – Myślisz, że mogę już spać, czy spadnę?

\- Pająki chyba śpią nawet do góry nogami, eh?

To mu wystarczyło. Zmęczony całym dzisiejszym dniem i nie do końca zregenerowany po wczorajszym, zasnął gdy tylko oparł głowę o plecy Deadpoola, trzymając się go rękoma i używając dodatkowo mocy. 

Obudził się potem jeszcze, gdy Wade kładł go do łóżka. Nie miał problemu z powrotem do spania, bo był już spokojny o przyjaciół oraz May, a przede wszystkim zaznał też spokoju emocjonalnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brawa dla Petera za odwagę. Co prawda zrobił to z konieczności i bo nie umie kłamać, ale zawsze coś :D Cały rozdział pełen żartów, a na koniec uderza ciężarówka uczuć i łez.  
> Na temat następnego rozdziału nic nie mówię, bo jeszcze znowu Was oszukam co do wszystkiego, więc po prostu wyczekujcie. To już prawie koniec, będzie się działo, Goblin zniknął przecież tylko na chwilę ;)


	23. Chapter 23

W ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut, Peter po raz czwarty spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami sali wykładowej. Jęknął zirytowany w myślach, bo wciąż zostały mu cztery godziny wykładu, który wcale nie był nudny, wprost przeciwnie, w normalnych warunkach notowałby jak szalony i słuchał z ogromnym zainteresowaniem. Nie potrafił się jednak skupić na przyjemnościach, gdy głowę zaprzątał mu Goblin.

Powinien go teraz szukać tak jak Wade, bliźniaki, Sam i Natasha, która specjalnie wróciła wcześniej z misji rządowej, żeby im pomóc. Wylądowała w Nowym Jorku dziś rano i bez żadnego odpoczynku ruszyła razem z Deadpoolem do Staten Island. Bardzo chciał do nich wszystkich dołączyć, sprawa była przecież osobista, ale Wade mu nie pozwolił. Stwierdził, że nie powinien pozwalać, by Norman miał wpływ na jego plan dnia i uniemożliwiał mu cieszenie się studiami.

Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Od samego początku zajęć nie potrafił się skupić i tylko odliczał minuty do wyjścia, jednym uchem słuchając profesora, drugim wypuszczając wszystkie informacje. W relaksowaniu nie pomagał fakt, że choć wszyscy jego bliscy mieli ochronę, to i tak się o nich martwił. Zwłaszcza o ciocię, która była najoczywistszym celem dla Goblina. Miał nadzieję, że Bucky pilnuje jej jak oka w głowie, a co najważniejsze, że spogląda często w górę, choć May będąc w pracy powinna być bezpieczna.

Drugą najbardziej zagrożoną osobą była Gwen. Peter nie kupował tego argumentu, że Goblin nie zaatakuje jej drugi raz. Tak jakby nie kupował. Wiedział, że to byłoby głupie i irracjonalne, ale taki też był jego strach, który niewiele miał wspólnego z logiką.

Martwił się też o MJ, choć jeśli Harry nic o niej ojcu nie powiedział, to nie powinien o niej wiedzieć, a nawet jeśli, to jakim świrem by Osborn nie był, nie skrzywdziłby dziewczyny swojego syna. Prawda?

Najmniej bał się o Flasha. O nim Norman już nie mógł wiedzieć, więc nic mu nie groziło, a nawet jeśli, mieszkał za blisko nich, by Goblin mógł go zaatakować. Problem mógłby się pojawić dopiero, gdy Thompson będzie gdzieś wychodził, ale miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel ma dzisiaj wolne i nie ruszy się z domu nawet o krok. Tylko gdy mieszkanie obok było puste, to rzeczywiście był tak bezpieczny, jak myślał Peter?

To wszystko było zbyt stresujące. A myślał, że gdy nie miał czasu na nic, to był zestresowany. To było nic w porównaniu z tym, co przeżywał teraz. Goblin był gdziekolwiek, nikt go nie był w stanie znaleźć, a zagrożenie tylko rosło. Im dłużej pozwalali Normanowi zbierać siły i uzbrojenie, tym stawał się groźniejszy i trudniejszy do pokonania. Przeciwko choćby części Avengers dalej nie miałby szans, ale wbrew pozorom i słabym hasłom do kryjówek, Osborn był sprytny. Będzie się ukrywał tak długo, aż będzie bezpiecznie zaatakować tylko jedną osobę. Peter wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby Goblin wiedział o tym, że Bucky, Kapitan i Tony chronią jego bliskich i chciał to przeczekać. Cała nadzieja w tym, że Norman nie jest zbyt cierpliwy i zechce się zemścić jak najszybciej. Oby nie atakując każdego z drużyny, gdy będą samotnie.

Świetnie, teraz zaczął się martwić także o drużynę. Zapewne niepotrzebnie. Bucky i Steve byli żołnierzami z wieloletnimi doświadczeniami, w dodatku obaj byli niewyobrażalnie silni, być może nawet na poziomie samego Goblina. Tony był tylko człowiekiem, ale miał swoje zbroje, znacznie bardziej zaawansowane technologicznie niż glider Goblina, a co najważniejsze, mógł każdą z nich założyć w kilka sekund, w dowolnym miejscu na mieście.

Najsłabszy z nich wszystkich był prawdopodobnie Sam, ale nawet on był doświadczonym żołnierzem i pilotem, i świetnie strzelał. Jego ciągle ulepszany przez Starka sprzęt był niezwykle zaawansowany i wytrzymały. Natasha może nie miała takiego arsenału jak Falcon, ale znała się na walce wręcz. Gdyby udało jej się dorwać Goblina na ziemi, ten nawet ze swoją siłą nie miałby z nią szans.

O bliźniaki też nie było się co martwić, Pietro był za szybki, a Wanda zbyt potężna. Steve powiedział mu raz, że ta dziewczyna mogłaby zniszczyć ich wszystkich, gdyby miała taką zachciankę. Goblin to był dla niej pryszcz, dla wszystkich z nich. Mimo to Peter siedział na swoim miejscu i prawie obgryzał paznokcie z nerwów o życie przyjaciół. Gdyby tylko mógł się zrelaksować tak jak radził mu Wade, byłoby cudownie.

\- Panie Parker?

Peter szybko zwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dotarło do niego jego imię i spojrzał prosto w twarz profesora Simsona, który wyglądał, jakby czegoś oczekiwał. Czyżby „panie Parker”, to był koniec jakiegoś zdania?

\- Um, przepraszam, czy może pan powtórzyć? – poprosił zmieszany, czując na sobie spojrzenia wielu osób, w tym swoich znajomych siedzących obok niego.

\- Wiem, że to nie szkoła średnia – zaczął mówić z dezaprobatą wykładowca – że niektórzy z was nie czują potrzeby skupiać się na wykładach jak na lekcjach, bo swoją ocenę można uratować jednym egzaminem, ale to nie znaczy, że będę tolerował na moich zajęciach takie podejście do nauki, jakie prezentujesz dzisiaj, panie Parker.

\- Ale ja słucham – zapewnił, czując pojawiający się na policzkach rumieniec. Za dużo uwagi od zbyt wielu osób na raz.

\- Z głową oparta o blat, praktycznie zasypiając i uciekając ze wzrokiem w stronę drzwi? – zapytał go Simson. – Z mojego miejsca naprawdę wszystko widać, nawet takie szczegóły jak gdzie patrzycie. Czy coś się stało, że jesteś taki rozkojarzony, panie Parker? Zwykle taki nie jesteś. Problemy w domu? 

\- To nic takiego – zapewnił. Obawiał się, że jeśli się przyzna, to profesor zaprosi go jeszcze na rozmowę po zajęciach, a naprawdę nie chciał tracić więcej czasu, niż już stracił. – Będę teraz uważał, obiecuję.

\- Mam nadzieję. Ale to po krótkiej przerwie, myślę, że nam wszystkim się ona przyda. Dziesięć minut i wracamy.

Simson wziął swój kubek po kawie i opuścił salę, podobnie jak wielu innych studentów. Peter został na miejscu i oparł czoło o blat, świadomy spojrzeń swoich znajomych.

\- Simson ma rację – usłyszał Kevina. – Coś z tobą nie tak już od rana. Jesteś dziwnie spięty.

\- Czy to przez to, co stało się w środę w nocy? – zapytała Sara. – Widziałam w telewizji.

\- Widok martwego chłopaka musi boleć – zauważył Colin. – Chcesz fajka na rozluźnienie?

\- Nie, dzięki – odparł i westchnął. Ledwo siedział w miejscu, cały się rwał do wyjścia, do założenia stroju i zrobienia czegoś, czegokolwiek, byle tylko nie siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać aż Goblin wykona pierwszy ruch. – Nic mi nie jest, jestem tylko trochę zmęczony.

\- Gówno prawda. – Colin przysunął się i pochylił. – Czy to chodzi o cały ten superbohaterski biznes? Ten zielony gość, z którym walczył Deadpool i Spiderman nie wyglądał przyjaźnie. Grozi ci coś?

Tylko tego brakowało, by i ich narażał, zdradzając im informacje, za których poznanie Goblin mógłby ich zabić.

\- Nie o to chodzi – skłamał i wstał, pakując swój nieużyty ani razu zeszyt do notatek z powrotem do plecaka. – Idę do domu.

\- Peter, jeśli coś cię martwi, to możemy pomóc – zatrzymała go Sara, łapiąc go za rękę. – Jesteś strasznie blady, to ze strachu?

\- Z niewyspania – odparł i wyszarpał swoją rękę.

\- Bo ze strachu nie mogłeś spać? – ciągnęła dalej, idąc za nim. Colin i Kevin też szli. – No weź, zdradź nam o co chodzi, nikomu nie powiemy.

\- No chyba że sami usłyszą – zauważył Colin i dyskretnie skinął głową na studentów, którzy zostali, by zaczekać na resztę wykładu, a koło których właśnie przechodzili.

Nie odpowiadając, Peter dotarł do drzwi i wyszedł przez nie, spiesząc się, by nie wpaść na profesora Simsona. I tak zauważy, że zniknął z zajęć, ale nie chciał, by i mężczyzna go namawiał do pozostania. Albo do zwierzeń.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił znajomych, ale ci nie dawali za wygraną, dalej za nim szli. Kusiło go, by zacząć biec, wtedy by go nie dogonili.

\- Spróbuj to powiedzieć raz jeszcze, gdy na twojej twarzy nie będzie dowodów na to, że kłamiesz – poradziła mu Sara i dogoniła go, znów go łapiąc za rękę. – Rozumiem, że nie chcesz o tym mówić Simsonowi, ale nam chyba możesz powiedzieć, co?

\- I tak wiemy, że chodzi o to, co się stało w środę – napomknął nieśmiało Kevin, chowając się za Sarą i Colinem.

\- Jeśli coś ci grozi, to chcielibyśmy wiedzieć – dodał ten drugi.

Peter westchnął pokonany. To nie tak, że nie miał wyjścia z tej sytuacji, miał, ale na myśl o dalszym kłamaniu skręcało go w żołądku. Nie chciał, by powtórzyła się sytuacja z Harrym.

\- Moja przyjaciółka była na tym moście – wyjaśnił im, odsuwając się nieco na bok, by ktoś przechodzący obok nie słyszał co mówi. – Prawie zginęła, bo jeden świr chce się zemścić na Deadpoolu używając do tego mnie. Teraz wszyscy, których znam są zagrożeni.

\- Kurwa. – Colin sięgnął po paczkę z papierosami, ale nie otworzył jej, wciąż byli w budynku. – Nie cykasz się tak chodzić po mieście? Nie powinieneś się chować w domu albo u Avengers?

\- Myślałem, że dam radę. – Miał im nie kłamać, ale nie potrafił. I tak nie potrzebowali znać szczegółów.

\- Czy któreś z nas jest zagrożone? – spytała Sara. Zapewne nie jej jedynej chodziło to pytanie po głowie.

\- Nie, jesteście bezpieczni – zapewnił, odchodząc od nich na kilka kroków. – Powiedzcie Simsonowi, że źle się poczułem czy coś, gdyby zapytał. Idę do Avengers.

Oddalił się szybko, nim zdążyli go zatrzymać. Powinien się trzymać z dala od zwykłych ludzi. Nawet jeśli razem z Wadem będą mieli za jakiś czas nowego, silnego wroga i ten nie będzie świadomy, że Peter Parker i Spiderman to jedna osoba, przez co tylko Peter będzie celem ataku, ryzyko że ktoś kiedyś znów zaatakuje Gwen albo innych jego bliskich, było zbyt duże.

Wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać o ile większe byłoby to zagrożenie, gdyby miał zwykłego chłopaka lub dziewczynę, a nie nieśmiertelnego najemnika zdolnego pokonać praktycznie każdego. Jeśli gdzieś tam, w innym wszechświecie żył sobie inny Peter Parker, to miał nadzieję, że nie jest tak głupi jak on i otoczył się samymi nadludźmi, mutantami i superbohaterami, tak żeby nie narażać niewinnych ludzi. Też powinien był to zrobić na samym początku, teraz było już za późno. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł odciąć się od Gwen i MJ, nawet od Flasha.

Szybko opuścił teren uniwerku i skryty przed ludźmi przebrał się w strój, od razu ruszając przez miasto, mknąc pomiędzy budynkami i wypatrując zagrożenia na niebie. Naprawdę musiał się zrelaksować, a tylko latanie na sieci mogło mu teraz pomóc. Latanie i skopanie paru tyłków. Patrol wydawał się dobrym pomysłem. Goblin nie Goblin, miał swoje obowiązki do wypełnienia, a ochrona mieszkańców była jednym z nich. Chętnie by poszukał Normana i unieszkodliwił go raz na zawsze, ale nie mógł przy tym zapominać o słabszych. Nawet i bez niego ktoś szukał Osborna, więc ten nie będzie miał łatwo tak czy inaczej.

Po krótkiej rozgrzewce i zostawieniu plecaka w bezpiecznym miejscu, Peter przycupnął na jednej z latarni, obserwując ruch samochodowy w dole i wypatrując jakiegoś przestępstwa. Na ulicy panował jednak spokój, na tyle na ile istniał spokój w Nowym Jorku, bo przechodnie ciągle się gdzieś spieszyli, a turyści z zainteresowaniem oglądali otaczające ich, olbrzymie wieżowce.

Siedzący na latarni Spiderman szybko został zauważony, ale Peter ignorował wszelkie wołania, skupiony tylko na obserwowaniu ludzi, którzy niezrażeni jego obecnością szli dalej przed siebie, może aż zbyt na ślepo, bo jeden mężczyzna nawet nie zauważył, że światło na pasach zmieniło się na czerwone i szedł dalej, zapatrzony w telefon.

Peter skoczył do przodu i podleciał na sieci do faceta, który zdążył już postawić jedna stopę na ulicy. Kierowca samochodu, który właśnie przejeżdżał tym pasem, zatrąbił głośno, mężczyzna od razu popatrzył w lewo, ale nie zareagował nawet widząc zmierzające w jego kierunku auto.

Uprzedzając pojazd, który zaczął gwałtownie hamować, Peter chwycił mężczyznę i przeniósł go bezpiecznie na drugą stronę, nim mogło dojść do wypadku. Nie czekając na podziękowania, ruszył dalej szukać ludzi potrzebujących pomocy lub ochrony. Praktycznie z automatu kierował się do Brooklynu i ani się obejrzał, a znalazł się przy moście, na którym prawie zginęła Gwen. Wylądował na jednym z pylonów, tym na którym razem z Wadem stoczyli z Goblinem walkę. Nie było już tu krwi, Avengers zapewne wysprzątali wszystko, by nikt nie mógł skorzystać z darmowego DNA nadludzi.

Wszystko mogło się skończyć już wtedy, tutaj, ale zawalił i Osborn dalej był na wolności. Było tak blisko, gdyby tylko był szybszy albo nie skoczył za Gwen od razu. Tyle miał opcji, a wybrał najgorszą, która w niczym nie pomogła, a tylko wszystko pogorszyła.

Sfrustrowany uniósł dłoń i włączył komunikator, mając nadzieję połączyć się z Deadpoolem. Jak on wtedy z nim rozmawiał? Wade powiedział, że zhakował urządzenie, ale jak przebił się przez zabezpieczenia Starka? I to będąc prawdopodobnie w szybie wentylacyjnym? Komunikator miał parę przycisków, może po prostu wypróbuje wszystkie po kolei?

Albo…

\- Hej, Friday, słyszysz mnie? – zapytał, czekając na odpowiedź IA, które znając Starka było podłączone do wszystkiego.

\- Głośno i wyraźnie, Spiderman – odpowiedział komputer. – Mogę w czymś pomóc? Zawiadomić pana Starka?

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy mogłabyś mnie połączyć z Deadpoolem.

\- Mogę cię połączyć z każdym członkiem drużyny przebywającym na terenie Nowego Jorku, lub utworzyć połączenie grupowe, dla wszystkich – wyjaśniła Friday.

Łgarz. Wcale nie zkahował urządzenia.

\- Wystarczy mi Deadpool, dzięki z góry.

\- Nie ma za co. Łączę z Deadpoolem.

Uprzejme to IA. I jak zawsze wie, kiedy zwracać się po nazwisku, a kiedy pseudonimem.

\- Cześć, Spidey – usłyszał po chwili głos najemnika. – Nie powinieneś być teraz w przedszkolu i leżakować? Nie martw się, tatuś Pool na pewno po ciebie przyjedzie jak tylko skończy pracę, bez obaw.

\- Wyszedłem z zajęć – wyjaśnił Deadpoolowi. – Jestem na patrolu.

\- Uuu, wagarowicz, nieładnie.

\- Nic się nie stanie, jak opuszczę jedne zajęcia – zauważył i ruszył mostem na drugą stronę. Podczas rozmowy przez komunikator nie potrzebował wolnej ręki.

\- Aż dziwne, że taki nerd jak ty nie zostaje po zajęciach – zażartował.

\- Nie jestem aż takim nerdem. Jak idą poszukiwania? Znalazłeś coś z Natashą?

\- Rozdzieliliśmy się jakiś czas temu, oboje za bardzo chcieliśmy rządzić, więc stwierdziłem, że odejdę.

\- Wykopała cię? – zgadywał. Wszyscy w drużynie byli dla siebie przyjaciółmi, ale prawda była taka, że tylko nieliczni mogli wytrzymać sam na sam z Wadem. Jak nie miał kilku osób do wkurzania, to cały jego potencjał w tej kwestii skupiał się na jednej osobie. Peter był pod wrażeniem tego, jak sam musiał być twardy, skoro wytrzymywał z najemnikiem na co dzień.

\- Tak – przyznał się i westchnął. – Nie szkodzi i tak wolę pracować solo.

\- Czuję się zraniony, a co z naszym duetem?

\- Nasz duet to coś więcej, skarbie – wymruczał ponętnym głosem. Pomimo kiepskiego humoru, Peter się uśmiechnął. – Nie znaleźliśmy jeszcze Goblina, choć jestem pewien, że Sonic przez noc przeszukał całe Staten Island. On i Czarownica z Zachodu wrócili do wieży, by odsapnąć. Ptaszor też.

\- Czyli tylko ty i Tasha dalej działacie.

\- Nie że więcej ludzi bardzo pomagało – zauważył Wade. – Albo Goblin stworzył takie urządzenie kamuflujące, że nawet sprzęt Starka nie potrafi go wykryć, albo nie ma go w Staten Island. Obstawiam to drugie. Sprzęt Starka wykryłby nawet odrzutowiec Wonder Woman i Randala Boggsa.

\- Ale wszystko wskazywało na Staten Island – przypomniał. – Często tam Goblina widywano.

\- Gdybym był na miejscu Goblina, też bym się pokazywał w jednym miejscu, a ukrywał w innym. Przykro mi, Spidey, ale jego tu nie ma. Możemy ze Scarlet szukać dalej, ale tylko zmarnujemy czas.

\- Scarlet? – zdziwił się. – Myślałem, że wróciła do wieży.

\- Ta Scarlet tak, mam na myśli inną.

Domyślił się, że chodzi o Natashę, ale dlaczego akurat Scarlet?

\- Okej, nieważne, wracajcie oboje – stwierdził rozczarowany. Skoro Wade twierdził, że nic tam nie znajdą, to tak musiało być. – Może popatrolujemy razem?

\- Już pędzę! – zgodził się od razu najemnik i zakończył połączenie.

Peter był już na terenie Brooklynu, więc od razu zabrał się do roboty, nastawiając swój prywatny komunikator na częstotliwość policji, by lepiej wiedzieć o okolicznych przestępcach. Czekając na jakieś wezwanie, poruszał się dalej po mieście, by nie siedzieć bezczynnie. Dość już się wysiedział na zajęciach. Pewnie ominie go coś ważnego, ale przynajmniej szybciej złapią Goblina, a gdy już to się stanie, będzie mógł w spokoju poświęcić się nauce i przygotowaniom do zaręczyn.

Komunikat policji w końcu nadszedł. Co prawda nie wiedział co oznaczają numery podane w zgłoszeniu do funkcjonariuszy, ale znał podawany adres, więc od razu się tam udał, bo był niedaleko i już po chwili słyszał syreny radiowozów.

Ukrywając się przed spojrzeniami ludzi, zatrzymał się nieopodal przestępstwa, analizując na spokojnie sytuację.

\- Nie podchodźcie bliżej, bo ją rozwalę! – krzyczał jakiś facet, który opuszczał właśnie budynek za sobą. W silnym uścisku trzymał kobietę, której przystawiał broń do skroni.

\- Nick, uspokój się do cholery! –odpowiedziała mu trzymana kobieta. – Chcesz mnie zabić?!

\- Tak, ty szmato! – zagroził, wlokąc swoją zakładniczkę wzdłuż budynku, obserwowany przez czterech policjantów, którzy zjawili się na miejscu. Peter wciąż słyszał w komunikatorze informacje o nadciągających posiłkach. – Z moim bratem się pieprzyłaś, co?!

\- Odbiło ci! Nie zdradziłam cię, ty idioto!

\- Odłóż tę broń, nie powtórzę drugi raz! – odezwał się jeden z policjantów. Mierzyli do faceta, ale bali się strzelić. Gdyby Wade tu był, po prostu by gościa odstrzelił, nie bałby się nacisnąć spustu. Peter też się nie bał.

Przemieścił się po dachach nad mężczyznę i szybko wyrwał mu broń siecią. Facet od razu zaczął uciekać, ale nim policja zdążyła strzelić, by go zatrzymać, Peter zeskoczył z góry i powalił go, a siła jego kopnięcia popchnęła kolesia na ulicę przed nim, wprost pod koła jakiegoś samochodu.

Auto dało po hamulcach, ale nie zdążyło wyhamować. Rozległo się tąpnięcie, niedoszły morderca odleciał na parę kroków nim zatrzymał się na asfalcie, cały zakrwawiony i jęczący z bólu. Wyobraził sobie Goblina na jego miejscu i od razu poczuł się lepiej. 

\- Co to było? – zapytał któryś z policjantów, patrząc w szoku na Petera.

\- Nie rozglądał się na pasach – wyjaśnił funkcjonariuszowi nim ulotnił się, już nasłuchując kolejnych zgłoszeń.

Nie musiał długo czekać, to jednak był Nowy Jork, miasto które nigdy nie śpi. Nie zazdrościł operatorom przyjmującym zgłoszenia, bo musieli mieć ręce pełne roboty każdego dnia, a przecież nie wszystkie zbrodnie były zgłaszane, bo nie zawsze byli przy nich jacyś świadkowie.

Raz jeszcze nie zrozumiał do końca komunikatu i o co dokładnie chodzi, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to w dostaniu się na miejsce. Policja ścigała innego przestępcę, podążała za nim radiowozem, każąc mu się zatrzymać, a facet uciekał chodnikiem, przepychając się między ludźmi, aż w końcu zrobił mądrą rzecz i uciekł w jedną z bocznych uliczek, przemykając między budynkami.

Podążył za nim, szybko pełzając po ścianie. Nawet w taki sposób był szybszy od człowieka, któremu zeskoczył na ziemię tuż przed twarzą. Mężczyzna krzyknął zaskoczony jego widokiem i zrobił krok w tył.

\- Spieszysz się gdzieś? – zapytał go Peter. Zauważył teraz, że mężczyzna trzyma pod pachą jakieś zawiniątko. Złodziej?

\- Na pociąg? – odparł, znów się cofając.

\- To się dobrze składa, niedaleko czeka taksówka – poinformował go, podążając za nim. – Ładna, biało-niebieska, z kogutem na górze.

Złodziej bez słowa rzucił się do ucieczki, biegnąc tam skąd przyszedł, zapewne licząc na to, że policji będzie łatwiej umknąć, niż Spidermanowi. Peter dał mu kilka sekund przewagi, by poczuł się bezpiecznie i ruszył w pościg, dopadając mężczyzny w jakieś trzy sekundy.

Policjanci właśnie wybiegali zza rogu, gdy rzucił mężczyzną przez całą alejkę, trafiając nim prosto w zaparkowany na poboczu radiowóz. Facet wypuścił swój łup i opadł bezwładnie na ziemię, zostawiając po sobie głębokie wgniecenia w karoserii.

Gliniarze popatrzyli na całą scenę zdziwieni, ale nim zdążyli zareagować i coś Peterowi powiedzieć, ten już szukał następnego przestępstwa, czując się coraz lepiej z każdą kolejną chwilą. Miło byłoby tak rzucić Goblinem, ale rzucenie zwykłym człowiekiem też go usatysfakcjonowało.

Tym razem nie musiał podsłuchiwać policyjnego radia, by znaleźć sobie zajęcie, bo przelatując nad jedną z ulic, w pewnym momencie usłyszał głośne i zdesperowane „łapać złodzieja”. Natychmiast zawrócił i zataczając łuk, wyprzedził uciekającego mężczyznę, nim wpadł na niego z impetem, popychając go na ścianę.

Facet stęknął z bólu i potrząsnął głową, którą uderzył o budynek. Zamroczyło go. Peter wykorzystał to i wylądował obok, a stojący nieopodal całego zdarzenia ludzie przyglądali mu się ciekawsko, gdy oglądał zawartość skradzionej torby.

\- Ej, niezły łup, masz tu z trzy tysiaki – zauważył z podziwem i spojrzał na złodzieja, który po kryjomu próbował uciec. Peter nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić. Stojąc na jednej nodze, drugą z wielką siłą przyszpilił mężczyznę do ściany, gdy ten akurat się obrócił. Trzask kości udowej, która pękła pod wpływem uderzenia, był zapewne słyszalny nawet dwie przecznice dalej i był miodem na jego uszy. Podobnie jak krzyk, który rozległ się chwilę później. Chciałby, żeby Goblin też tak krzyczał. – Zostań w miejscu.

Mężczyzna – choć jak teraz na niego patrzył, to bardziej przypominał chłopaka – już nie krzyczał, tylko płakał z bólu, który Peter tylko pogarszał, dociskając stopę coraz mocniej do złamanej nogi. Gdy zrobił to wyjątkowo mocno, znów usłyszał trzask, a zebrani dookoła ludzie cofnęli się trwożnie. Peter przerwał przeliczenie pieniędzy, by przyjrzeć się gapiom. Bali się go.

\- Dobra, rozejść się, nie ma na co się gapić! – rozległ się nagle głos Deadpoola, który zeskoczył z dachu i wylądował na chodniku tuż przed Peterem, który zabrał w końcu nogę. Złodziej skulił się na ziemi i wciąż łkając próbował drżącymi rękoma jakoś dotknąć złamanego uda, ale bał się to w ogóle zrobić. Wade spojrzał na niego przelotnie i skrzywił się pod maską, co Peter doskonale zauważył, nim najemnik znów odwrócił się do cywili. – Dziękuję, dobrzy ludzie, za udział w prezentacji najnowszego prototypu robota ze stajni Stark Industries! Dzięki niemu w bezpiecznych i kontrolowanych warunkach mogliście obejrzeć Spidermana w akcji!

Peter zmrużył oczy, uważnie obserwując najemnika, który, nadal zwrócony do tłumu, podszedł do leżącego na ziemi złodzieja i dotknął go w okolicy szyi. Facet sapnął i zwiotczał, tracąc przytomność.

\- Ma tam przycisk wyłączający – wyjaśnił i zaśmiał się niezręcznie, biorąc chłopak na plecy, by go stąd zabrać. – Byliście niesamowitą widownią, Castle… To znaczy Spidey i ja na pewno jeszcze tu kiedyś wrócimy, a tymczasem, bywajcie!

Deadpool rzucił im pod nogi granat dymny i zasłonił ich przed nieprzekonanymi spojrzeniami gapiów. Nim wiatr zdążył rozwiać zasłonę, Peter poczuł dotyk na ramieniu i znajome uczucie towarzyszące teleportacji. Po chwili byli już za budynkiem, a Wade odkładał połamanego złodzieja na ziemię.

\- Fiu, było blisko – odetchnął z ulgą i popatrzył na Petera. – Co to miało być, eh? Punisher ci się włączył, czy jak?

\- Nic nie zrobiłem – usprawiedliwił się, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Twoje wielkie, smutne oczka, dosłownie wielkie i smutne, ci teraz nie pomogą, Spidey – ostrzegł, dzióbiąc go palcem w pierś. – Zdarza ci się połamać komuś kończyny, nawet często, ale pierwszy raz widziałem, żebyś z taką premedytacją zadawał komuś ból.

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Trzymałem go tylko w miejscu, nie dramatyzuj – odparł i odsunął się, bo Wade cały czas go dzióbał.

\- Jako ktoś, kto spędził wiele lat torturując i będąc torturowanym, wiem jak wygląda ktoś, kto otrzymuje więcej bólu niż musi i ten, kto zadaje więcej niż musi – mówił dalej najemnik. – Chciałeś, żeby ten koleś poczuł ból.

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył.

\- Połamałeś mu kość udową! – przypomniał mu. – Najtwardszą kość w ludzkim ciele! Nie, wróć, ty ją strzaskałeś, choć wcale nie musiałeś. Co za chory zwyrodnialec tak robi?! – zapytał wstrząśnięty, po chwili jednak się uspokajając. – No, poza mną.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby uciekł! – tłumaczył się uniesionym głosem, by Deadpool nie był jedynym, który krzyczał.

\- Więc postanowiłeś roztrzaskać mu kość?! Wiesz jak długo będzie mu się leczyła?!

\- Na pewno szybciej, niż poucinane kończyny – odgryzł się, a Wade zmrużył oczy pod maską.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu, to nie o mnie rozmawiamy! – zauważył, znów się do niego zbliżając. – Nie jesteś taki agresywny. Nie było powodu, by tak masakrować kość tego gościa, mogłeś go po prostu przytrzymać ręką.

\- Potrzebowałem dwóch, żeby liczyć pieniądze. – Peter właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż je trzymał. Odrzucił je szybko na ziemię koło złodzieja. Jak wezwą kogoś po niego, to policja je sobie odbierze.

\- Ah, rozumiem, sieć ci się skończyła w wyrzutniach, to wszystko usprawiedliwia – powiedział ze zrozumieniem. – Tyle że wcale nie! Przeproś go!

\- Nie będę go przepraszał! – odmówił natychmiast.

\- Koleś już nigdy nie będzie chodził normalnie!

\- Mniejsza szansa, że znów spróbuje coś ukraść – zauważył i wzruszył ramionami.

Wade nie odpowiedział, wpatrywał się tylko w niego, przez co Peter czuł się niezręcznie. Miał wrażenie, że najemnik przeszywa go wzrokiem na wylot, a on nawet nie mógł teraz zobaczyć jego oczu tylko te białe, martwe punkciki maski.

\- Okej, kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim pajączkiem? – zapytał podejrzliwie, ale z czułością w głosie. Peter wzdrygnął się, gdy najemnik położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, zawsze byłeś zwolennikiem zmiany moralności bez uciekania się do agresji. To moja działka. O co chodzi?

Peter popatrzył na Deadpoola niepewnie, żałując że nie mogą się pozbyć masek i tak porozmawiać. Krzyki się skończyły, adrenalina i satysfakcja też znikały. Docierało powoli do niego, co zrobił tym trzem kolesiom, jak mocno ich poturbował, choć wcale nie musiał. I to na oczach wielu ludzi.

Zadrżał na wspomnienie przerażonych spojrzeń cywilów. Zdarzało się, że niektórzy się go bali, ale to przez maskę, a nie czyny, które dzisiaj były okropne. Jeden przestępca skończył pod kołami samochodu, drugim cisnął o radiowóz, a trzeciego uczynił niepełnosprawnym do końca życia. W dwóch pierwszych przypadkach niewiele brakowało, a by ich uśmiercił. W zasadzie dalej nie wiedział, czy ten rzucony koleś nawet żyje, bo ulotnił się, nim to sprawdził. Nawet jeśli, to jeden błąd i mogli zginąć obaj.

\- Boże, co ja zrobiłem? – wyszeptał przerażony, przypominając sobie tamtą kobietę, którą też omal nie zabił. Wtedy miał wytłumaczenie, to był tylko wypadek, teraz zrobił to wszystko celowo. Nie dlatego, że musiał, ale dlatego, że mógł. I dlatego, bo wyobrażał sobie, że to Goblin.

\- Oho, właśnie uświadomiłeś sobie, że zrobiłeś coś źle – ucieszył się Wade. – Teraz popatrz na swoje ręce z obrzydzeniem, usiądź w kącie i zapłacz. Możesz też iść do kościoła i popłakać na wieży, ale zachowaj tę opcję, jak będziesz miał czarny strój.

Peter go nie słuchał, zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w nieprzytomnego złodzieja. Był młody, nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat, a już będzie miał problemy z poruszaniem się, bo jakiś sfrustrowany kretyn roztrzaskał mu kość udową jak zapałkę. Robiło mu się niedobrze, nie powinien był czegoś takiego robić. Powinien był zostać na uczelni.

\- Hej. – Otrząsnął się z tego stanu, gdy usłyszał łagodny głos Wade’a, przywołujący go do rzeczywistości. Popatrzył na najemnika ze wstydem, nim pochylił głowę, a ten go po niej poklepał. – To powiesz mi, czemu nagle zmieniłeś się w antybohatera idącego po trupach do celu?

\- Poniosło mnie – wyjaśnił, opierając się o ścianę budynku. Deadpool do niego dołączył, zasłaniając mu jednocześnie widok na nieprzytomnego złodzieja. – Jestem po prostu zestresowany poszukiwaniami Goblina, brakiem śladów. Gdy załatwiałem tego faceta, wyobrażałem sobie, że załatwiam Goblina. Chcę to już mieć za sobą, nie musieć się obawiać o Gwen i resztę. Chcę moc normalnie wrócić do domu i zrelaksować się przed telewizorem, z tobą, a nie latać po mieście i szukać świra, dla którego Halloween trwa cały rok.

\- Hej, to tak jak ja – zauważył podekscytowany i pochylił się, by szeptać. – Jak jesteś przejęty, to nie masz ochoty na seks.

Peter prychnął rozbawiony i odepchnął go od siebie. Na Wade’a zawsze można było liczyć.

\- Widzę, że twoje priorytety są zawsze na swoim miejscu.

\- Hej, jestem dorosłym człowiekiem i mam swoje potrzeby, a ta znajduje się na samej górze piramidy.

\- To znaczy, że możesz bez tego żyć – zauważył, a Deadpool zmieszał się.

\- Hej, ale przynajmniej jest na samej górze, eh? Bycie na górze jest zawsze fajne – kombinował najemnik, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami.

\- Jasne, możesz tak to sobie tłumaczyć – zgodził się i poklepał niezadowolonego najemnika po policzku. – Chyba będę musiał jednak przeprosić tego faceta. Naprawdę myślisz, że nie będzie mógł normalnie chodzić?

\- Eh, najwyżej wejdzie sobie na jakąś górę, potrenuje u jakiegoś wiekowego mnicha i dołączy do klubu magika Strange’a.

\- Też chciałbym dołączyć do takiego klubu – wyznał zgorzkniale. Używanie tej całej magii, jaką miał do dyspozycji Strange, musiało być całkiem przyjemne. Miał jeszcze lepszą teleportację niż Kurt i Wade. – Musimy zadzwonić po kogoś, żeby zabrał tego kolesia.

\- Możemy go tu w sumie zostawić, może pomyśli, że załatwił się tak po pijaku.

\- A przed chwilą mówiłeś tak dojrzale, jak bohater z krwi i kości – zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Przynajmniej wiesz, że twoja nauka nie poszła w las – stwierdził z dumą. – Ale Deadpool zawsze pozostanie Deadpoolem. Głupoty i brednia też muszą być.

\- To wcześniej było bardzo ładne, co powiedziałeś, naprawdę – pochwalił go. – Jestem z ciebie dumny.

\- Ja z siebie też – odparł zadowolony i popatrzył na złodzieja. – Możemy go też wrzucić do rzeki, to zawsze dobry sposób na pozbycie się zwłok.

\- On żyje – zauważył, już sięgając po telefon. – Poza tym postanowiliśmy, że zadzwonimy po policję.

\- Ja nic nie postanawiałem, gdzie demokratyczne głosowanie?

\- To jest dyktatura, w dodatku moja.

\- Niech ci będzie, Kim, tylko się pospiesz – popędził go zniecierpliwiony.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na policję, bo okazało się, że ci są w pobliżu. Właściciel skradzionych pieniędzy już ich wezwał, więc byli tylko kawałek od nich. Musieli się zmywać, Peter nie lubił dłuższych spotkań z policją, miał wrażenie, że pomimo bycia Avengerem, niektórzy gliniarze i tak chcą go aresztować, a Deadpoola to już w ogóle.

\- To co, patrol?

\- Jasne, staraj się tylko nie bawić znowu w Brudnego Harry’ego, bo już w ogóle przestanę być przy tobie wyjątkowy, jeśli i brutalność zagarniesz dla siebie – poprosił, podążając za Peterem, który zaczął się wspinać po schodach pożarowych.

\- Niczego nie obiecuję – odparł i szybko dostał się na dach. Wade dołączył chwilę później.

Dziwnie było patrolować po tym, co się stało. Do tej pory to on pilnował Wade’a, by ten się nie zagalopował, teraz było na odwrót i to najemnik obserwował każdy jego ruch, każdy atak. Był zły na siebie, że doprowadził do takiej sytuacji, ale jednocześnie był dumny, bo to pokazywało, jak rozwinął się Wade od początkuj ego kariery superbohatera. Jak sam powiedział, Deadpool zawsze pozostanie Deadpoolem, ale miło było wiedzieć, że nie tylko on przejął nieco agresywności od najemnika, ale też sam najemnik przejął nieco łagodności od niego.

Podążając za komunikatami z policyjnego radia, zatrzymali czternaście przestępstw, w tym dwa napady z bronią i jedną strzelaninę. Znowu parę kości zostało złamanych, ale tym razem nie było to nic poważnego. Peter zauważył też, że Wade ogranicza się do odcinania palców albo niegroźnych postrzałów, nie odcinał całych kończyn, raz tylko pozbawił jakąś kobietę ucha i prawie oskalpował jednego złodzieja.

\- To podłączenie się do policyjnego radia, to był świetny pomysł – stwierdził Wade, gdy zatrzymali się, by coś zjeść. Siedzieli na dachu jakiegoś budynku i objadali się chińszczyzną zakupioną na parterze ich miejsca postojowego. – Gdyby nas tak sklonować, Boże uchowaj, to Nowy Jork byłby najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na świecie.

\- Świat nie zniósłby tylu Spidermanów i Deadpoolów. – Już jeden Deadpool, to było sporo roboty, a co dopiero więcej. – Poza tym takie klony w końcu zwróciłyby się przeciwko nam i przeciwko sobie nawzajem. Nikt nie lubi być tylko klonem, jednym z wielu.

\- No chyba że małe dziewczynki upodabniające się do swoich idoli.

\- Masz perukę Bea Arthur w szafie, chyba nie powinieneś się wypowiadać na temat fanów.

\- To miała być tajemnica! – syknął, nim napchał sobie usta makaronem. – Poza tym, ja po prostu szanuję jej talent, to wszystko. Nie chciałbym się z nią przespać czy coś.

\- Mów prawdę – poprosił.

\- Nie zniósłbyś prawdy! – krzyknął niespodziewanie, a Peter zamarł. – Okej, przespałbym się z Bea Arthur, zadowolony?

\- Ze szczerości tak, z samego wyznania nie.

\- Wyluzuj, Bea nie żyje, nie masz się czego obawiać – uspokoił się. Peter przytaknął, choć wcale się nie obawiał. Przynajmniej dopóki na ustach Wade’a nie pojawił się niepokojący uśmiech.

Peter spanikował, omal nie dławiąc się kawałkiem wołowiny.

\- Nie będziesz uprawiał seksu ze zwłokami – zakazał mu. – Zresztą pewnie już dawno zostały po nich tylko kości.

\- Co? Ew! Kto tak robi? – oburzył się i odkaszlnął niezręcznie. – Choć tak czysto teoretycznie, gdybym umarł, a ty uprawiał mimo to ze mną seks, to dalej byłaby nekrofilia pomimo tego, że byłbym martwy tylko chwilę i ożył już po fakcie?

\- To… - Nawet nie wiedział co powiedzieć. To chyba była mimo wszystko najdziwniejsza rozmowa, jaką przeprowadził kiedykolwiek z Wadem.

\- Tak, masz rację, to głupie. – Peter odetchnął z ulgą. – Co to za przyjemność z seksu, gdy się go nie odczuwa, bo nie żyjesz? No chyba że byś to nagrał, a ja bym sobie potem do tego fapał.

\- Wade, ja jem – upomniał go i spojrzał na swoje jedzenie. Lubił chińszczyznę, ale po słowach najemnika zrobiła się wyjątkowo nieapetyczna.

\- Po prostu głośno myślę – wyjaśnił i wrócił do jedzenia jakby nigdy nic.

\- To przestań – poprosił. – I bardzo cię proszę, nie zabijaj się w czasie seksu, żebym uprawiał stosunek z trupem.

\- Niczego nie obiecuję.

\- Wade.

\- Dobra – zgodził się. – Nie wiem w ogóle czemu uwierzyłeś, że mógłbym to zrobić.

\- Bo jesteś sobą? – zasugerował, odstawiając jedzenie obok najemnika, by mógł je dokończyć. Jemu odechciało się już jeść przez co najmniej tydzień.

\- Okej, wygrałeś – stwierdził, odrzucając puste pudełko za siebie i od razu zabrał się za to Petera. – Powtórzę jeszcze raz na wypadek, gdyby umknęła ci puenta tej rozmowy. Nie będę uprawiał seksu z Bea Arthur, żywą czy martwą.

\- Wiesz, że jest źle, jeśli bardziej odetchnąłem z ulgą z powodu tego drugiego.

\- Hej, nie łam się, przynajmniej wszystko z tobą w porządku i nie chcesz ruchać trupów.

\- Yay.

\- I to się nazywa podejście! – zawołał i klepnął go mocno w plecy, omal nie zrzucając go z dachu. Peter chciał go za to ochrzanić, ale wtedy znowu zauważył u niego ten dziwny uśmieszek. Przerażało go to.

\- O czym myślisz? – zapytał, choć nie był pewny, czy chce się dowiedzieć.

\- O tym, co mi przerwałeś swoimi dziwnymi fetyszami – odparł. Peter nawet nie zamierzał się kłócić i mówić, że nekrofilia to nie jest żaden jego fetysz. Wade zakręciłby nim w czasie tej rozmowy tak, że jeszcze by się do tego przyznał. Gdy twoje myśli są pomieszane przez większość czasu, łatwo je pomieszać także u innych. Deadpool miał w tym wprawę. – Mogłem trochę skłamać, że nie będę uprawiał seksu z żywą Bea Arthur. To nie jest takie niemożliwe. Może jak ładnie poproszę Cable’a, to cofnie mnie do lat osiemdziesiątych i pilota Golden Girls. i

Cóż, przynajmniej nie było tu mowy o zwłokach.  

\- Dobra, skończyłeś? – zapytał najemnika, wstając. – Bo zaraz zaczniemy rozmawiać o dendrofilii.

\- Ej, czytałem kiedyś fanfika, gdzie Snape był drzewem, a Harry bzykał go w dziuplę.

\- Nawet nie będę pytać – stwierdził zrezygnowany i skoczył z budynku, nie czekając na najemnika, który po chwili go dogonił i wskoczył mu na plecy.

\- A ty jakie najdziwniejsze fiki czytałeś, eh? – zapytał go ciekawsko.

\- Um… Legolas i Gimli?

\- Pff, to nie jest dziwne, to jest kanon – zaśmiał się. – Przebijam, co powiesz na fanfik, gdzie Czkawka z _Jak wytresować smoka_ to laska, która uprawia seks z każdym smokiem po kolei, nabierając coraz więcej smoczych cech, a nadmiar spermy wypływa jej dupą lub ustami? A, i zjeżdżała na penisie tego wielkiego smoka z dwójki jak na zjeżdżalni. Dziwne, co? – dokończył. Peter był pewien, że się uśmiecha. – A mówią, że shipowanie Toma Hollanda z Ryanem Reynoldsem jest złe, czy coś. Hej, czemu drżysz? Jest ci zimno, eh? 

\- To drgawki obrzydzenia – wyjaśnił.

\- Oh, tak, paskudne i obrzydliwe – zgodził się z nim Wade. – Co ci ludzie mają w głowach, eh?

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że autorem tych fików jesteś ty?

\- Nawet ja nie mam tak dziwnych pomysłów – zauważył. – Okej, mam, ale nie przelewam ich do Internetu. Przynajmniej nie zawsze. – Peter odwrócił głowę i popatrzył na niego. – Nie częściej niż raz w miesiącu? W tygodniu? Co dwa dni. Codziennie. Mój tumblr jest pełny takich dziwactw, choć nieco bardziej stonowanych. Nie że cię podpuszczam, ale nie wejdziesz na niego i nie sprawdzisz. Zresztą i tak nie masz adresu, którym wcale nie jest nokinkshamingorillcutyourdick.

\- Chwytliwe.

\- Szlag, skąd się dowiedziałeś o tym adresie?! – przeraził się, a Peter nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć pomimo tego, że zaczynało się robić nieco niekomfortowo.

Na szczęście Wade krótko po tym przestał i w ogóle porzucił temat fików, skupiając się tylko na wskazywaniu oczywistości, które zauważał podczas lotu. Szukali jakiegoś nowego przestępstwa, gdy zadzwonił telefon Petera i musieli się zatrzymać, by ten mógł odebrać.

\- To MJ – powiedział, gdy spojrzał na ekran. Przez jedną chwilę zmartwił się, że po odebraniu usłyszy Goblina, ale nawet nie zdążył odebrać, bo Deadpool zabrał mu smartfona i sam to zrobił.

\- Cześć, MJ! Jak leci? Petera nie ma. – Po tych słowach, od razu rzucił się na najemnika, ale ten złapał go za głowę i trzymał na dystans jak małego, upierdliwego braciszka. – Wykorzystuje to, że go nie ma i zmieniam mu wszystkie ikonki na telefonie na ryje Nicolasa Cage’a… Wiem, świetne, prawda?

Wade skwitował uśmiechem poirytowane warknięcie Petera, który złapał go za rękę i podniósł nogi do góry. Deadpool zachwiał się, gdy cały ciężar jego chłopaka zawisł mu na ręce, ale utrzymał go, a Peter bez problemu przeszedł po niej i dostał się na ramiona najemnika, wyrywając mu telefon i przerywając w połowie słowa jego rozmowę z Mary Jane.

\- Hej, MJ – przywitał się po uniesieniu maski do góry, rozsiadając się wygodnie na plecach Wade’a. Teraz to on nosił jego, skacząc pomiędzy budynkami, jak za dawnych czasów.

\- Myślałam, że cię nie ma – powiedziała. Jej głos dalej był pełen rozbawienia.

\- Wade to ściemniacz – wyjaśnił i syknął, gdy najemnik uszczypnął go w ramię. – I brutal.

\- Jest słodki – stwierdziła.

\- I jest mój, więc nawet nie próbuj – ostrzegł ją w żartobliwie. Wade popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, chyba domyślając się, o czym rozmawiają.

\- Jasna sprawa.

\- Nie że się nie cieszę, ale czemu dzwonisz? – zapytał ją. Chciała się spotkać? Nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, jeśli Goblin go wyśledzi, narazi ją na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Harry idzie odwiedzić Gwen, a ja razem z nim – wyjaśniła. Zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie na wspomnienie Harry’ego. – Kiedy go zapytałam czy ty też idziesz, obraził się i powiedział, że z tobą nie rozmawia.

\- To prawda – potwierdził.

\- Nie wiem co zaszło między wami i nie musicie mi mówić, chyba że chcecie, ale uznałam, że Gwen to też twoja przyjaciółka i powinieneś z nami pójść, skoro nawet Flash idzie, a ani ja, ani on, nie jesteśmy jej przyjaciółmi.

\- Harry nie będzie zadowolony – zauważył. Chętnie odwiedziłby Gwen, a wiedząc że Harry z nimi idzie, czułby się bezpiecznie. Goblin nie zbliży się, gdy jego syn będzie w pobliżu.

\- Harry jest dużym chłopcem, przeżyje – stwierdziła dziwnie zdenerwowana. – To idziesz z nami? Flash już z nami jest, wrobiłam jego i Harry’ego w to, żeby trochę poczekali, bo muszę poprawić makijaż.

\- Zaraz, to gdzie jesteś?

\- W łazience w McDonaldzie – odpowiedziała. – Mam dużo makijażu do poprawiania, mogę tu siedzieć nawet dziesięć minut jakby trzeba było cię przekonywać dłużej.

\- Nie trzeba, przyjdę – zgodził się, a Wade momentalnie się zatrzymał. – Gdzie was złapać?

\- Zależy jak dasz radę.

\- Jestem teraz na mieście, więc mogę być szybko. Albo spotkam was pod domem Gwen.

\- Tak zróbmy. Nie powiem nic Harry’emu, bo jeszcze zrezygnuje.

\- Może to i lepiej? – zauważył. – Naprawdę ostro się pokłóciliśmy.

\- Unikanie siebie nie rozwiąże problemu.

\- Co jak nie da się go naprawić?

\- Przynajmniej nie powiesz, że nie próbowałeś. Do zobaczenia za kilka minut, tygrysie.

\- Do zobaczenia. – Rozłączyli się, a on zszedł najemnikowi z pleców. – Idę do Gwen, możesz iść ze mną, tylko musiałbyś się przebrać, bo nie wiem czy jej mama cię wpuści.

\- Odpuszczę sobie – stwierdził i przeciągnął się. – Spróbuję poszukać Goblina, a ty spotkaj się z przyjaciółmi i jednym nieprzyjacielem.

\- Harry to nie mój nieprzyjaciel. To co jest między nami to po prostu… to jest skomplikowane.

\- No to nie zapomnij tego zaznaczyć na Facebooku – polecił mu i idąc tyłem dotarł do krawędzi budynku. – Na razie.

Peter odmachał mu, nim najemnik skoczył z dachu i ruszył na poszukiwania, a on na spotkanie, którego trochę się obawiał. Nie miał pojęcia jak zareaguje Harry. Przez telefon nie brzmiał wczoraj najprzyjemniej, co jak dzisiaj dojdzie do przemocy fizycznej? Harry co prawda nie stosował jej za często, był raczej spokojnym człowiekiem, ale też nigdy nie słyszał go takim wściekłym, jak wczoraj, a nawet się wtedy nie widzieli. Pozostało mu mieć nadzieję, że Mj w razie czego będzie go w stanie uspokoić, a Flash przytrzymać, bo Peter nie chciałby się bić ze swoim przyjacielem z dzieciństwa. Nie oddałby mu, był tego pewien, a wolał też nie dostać po twarzy, bo jeszcze Wade zechce się włączyć, gdy zobaczy jakiekolwiek siniaki.

Nie mówiąc już o tym, że bójka tylko dobije ich dogorywającą przyjaźń. Chciał ją zakończyć, był co do tego pewny, ale nie w taki sposób, nie przemocą, nie z toporem wojennym.

Dotarł pod dom Gwen przed wszystkimi i stanął przy drzwiach, tak by nie było go widać od razu, tylko dopiero po podejściu bliżej. Dał znać przyjaciółce, że już jest i czekał, zjadany przez nerwy. Za dużo ich ostatnio w jego życiu – Goblin, Harry, zaręczyny. Kiedy jego życie z sielskiego zmieniło się w konkurs na najbardziej stresogenne wydarzenie? A było tak cudownie, najpierw przed przeprowadzką do Wade’a, a potem po zaakceptowaniu mocy. Życie jednak potrafiło ugryźć w dupę po serii sukcesów. Szkoda że musiało to zrobić akurat teraz i to w tak krótkich odstępach czasu.

Nie czekał długo i już z pewnej odległości usłyszał swoich przyjaciół, choć jeżdżące w pobliżu samochody skutecznie mu to utrudniały. Mimo to nie wyszedł im na spotkanie, po prostu stał i czekał, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany i przerażony. Może i był odważny w obliczu śmierci, ale interakcja z ludźmi nadrabiała brak bardziej pierwotnego strachu.

Cała trójka była coraz bliżej, Flash zobaczył go pierwszy i to jego reakcja uświadomiła pozostałą dwójkę, że w ogóle tu jest.

\- Ej, Parker, nie wiedziałem, że też przyjdziesz – ucieszył się i nieco niezgrabnie, jakby się bał, czy to odpowiednie, uściskał Petera na przywitanie, który równie niezgrabnie odwzajemnił uścisk, patrząc w oczy Harry’emu, który był wściekły. Oj, był naprawdę wściekły. Peter zadrżał, bo przez ułamek sekundy był pewien, że to Norman na niego patrzy.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Flash – powiedział i odsunął się od przyjaciela. Starał się unikać patrzenia na Harry’ego, ale było ciężko. MJ musiała wyczuć, że atmosfera jest nieprzyjemna, bo wystąpiła naprzód i uwiesiła się Peterowi na szyi.

\- Cześć, tygrysie. Jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze, a ty?

\- Co on tu robi? – zapytał nagle Harry, zwracając się z tym pytaniem do MJ, ale patrzył tylko na Petera, jakby to jednak od niego oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Problem w tym, że nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, zabrakło mu języka w gębie, zrobiło się naprawdę nieprzyjemnie, do tego stopnia, że uaktywnił się zmysł. Wątpił, że ostrzegał przed zagrożeniem ze strony Harry’ego, raczej wariował od nadmiaru zdenerwowania. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że taka jest przyczyna, a nie to, że Harry rozmyśla teraz o tym, jak najskuteczniej wepchnąć go pod samochód.

\- Zaprosiłam go – odpowiedziała Mary Jane, stając pomiędzy nimi. Dzięki butom na obcasach była równie wysoka co oni, więc skutecznie blokowała ich spojrzenia, aż Harry na nią nie spojrzał. – To chyba nie problem, że chce odwiedzić z nami swoją przyjaciółkę?

Harry przesunął się w bok, by znów patrzeć na Petera, który zapragnął nagle wskoczyć na ścianę i zniknąć na dachu albo przyczepić się do jakiegoś auta i odjechać, byle jak najdalej od tego oschłego, przesiąkniętego zdradą spojrzenia. Wade twierdził, że Harry też był winny temu wszystkiemu, ale w tym momencie, Peter czuł się jedynym winowajcą, bo z nich dwóch to nie on był zraniony rozpadem przyjaźni.

\- Chodźmy już – zdecydował w końcu Harry i minął i wszystkich, wchodząc do budynku. MJ poszła za nim, posyłając Peterowi przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Rany, gdyby tak spojrzał na mnie w szkole, to chyba bym się posikał ze strachu – stwierdził Flash, stając obok Petera. – Coś ty mu zrobił?

\- Nie powiedziałem tego co tobie – odparł, znów będąc bardziej szczery z Thompsonem, niż ostatni z Harrym.

\- Ah – zrozumiał po chwili chłopak. – Przejdzie mu.

\- Nie. – Niczego teraz nie był tak pewny jak tego, że Harry nigdy mu nie wybaczy. – Nie przejdzie.

Flash nic nie odpowiedział tylko poszedł za nim, gdzie dołączyli do czekających przy windzie MJ i Harry’ego. Ten drugi ignorował teraz Petera, nawet na niego nie patrzył. Sam już nie wiedział, co gorsze, spojrzenie pełne żalu, czy jego brak.

Jazda windą była potwornie nieprzyjemna, nawet jeśli on i Harry na siebie nie patrzyli. Nie tylko oni dwaj to czuli, bo Flash i Mary Jane także. Praktycznie dało się wyczuć chłód bijący od młodego Osborna, jego negatywną energię, która zapełniała całe pomieszczenie dźwigu do tego stopnia, że nie dało się normalnie oddychać.

Przez całą jazdę Peter wpatrywał się w klapę nad ich głowami, zastanawiając się, czy nią nie uciec. Żałował, że się zgodził i tu przyszedł, jego obecność pewnie dobijała Harry’ego, a krzywdzenie go było ostatnim, czego teraz pragnął. Mogli się już nie dogadywać jak kiedyś, ale to nie znaczyło, że mu nie zależało na jego szczęściu.

W końcu winda zatrzymała się. Harry wyszedł pospiesznie, a pomimo stania z tyłu, Peter był drugi do wyjścia. Nim jednak podążył za przyjacielem – nie chciał go przestać tak nazywać, jeszcze nie – poczekał aż zrobią to pozostali i po prostu zamknął pochód.

\- Harry, Gwen wspominała, że wpadniesz – usłyszeli głos pani Stacy, nim jeszcze dotarli do drzwi. Ojca pewnie nie było w domu, Kapitan szukał Goblina równie mocno, co Avengers. – Jest i reszta, choć tej panny nie znam.

\- Mary Jane Watson – przedstawiła się uprzejmie.

\- Miło poznać – odparła matka Gwen i popatrzyła na speszonego Flasha. – No, no, Flash Thompson. Nie wierzyłam w to, że przyjaźnisz się z Gwen. Zawsze uważała cię za bezmyślnego mięśniaka i brutala.

Flash zaczerwienił się i spojrzał w podłogę.  

\- Trochę się zmieniło od tego czasu – wyjaśnił jej.

\- Najwyraźniej. – W końcu pani Stacy spojrzała na Petera. Nie była do niego już tak nieprzechylna jak kiedyś, podobnie jak do Harry’ego. Nie bała się już, że dwaj chłopcy kręcą się koło jej córki i mają niewiadomo jakie zamiary. W przypadku Petera pomogło to, że wiedziała, że ma chłopaka. Co zmieniło jej nastawienie do Harry’ego, nie miał pojęcia, może po prostu zrozumiała, że żaden z nich nie chce Gwen wykorzystać. – Cześć, Peter.

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział. – Mam nadzieję, że tak dużo osób, to nie kłopot.

\- Zmieścicie się w pokoju Gwen – zapewniła i wpuściła ich w końcu do środka. Gdy zamykała za nimi drzwi, Peter zauważył nowe zamki, elektroniczne i tradycyjne, oba rodzaje wyglądające na takie z wyższej półki. Państwo Stacy nie zamierzali ryzykować. – Chcecie coś do picia? Do jedzenia?

\- Może później – odpowiedziała za nich wszystkich Mary Jane. – Najpierw chcę poznać Gwen.

\- No tak, ty jej jeszcze nie znasz – przypomniała sobie kobieta. – Harry i Peter wiedzą, gdzie jest pokój Gwen, więc was zaprowadzą. Jakbyście czegoś potrzebowali , to wołajcie.

Przytaknęli wszyscy i ruszyli do pokoju Gwen, po drodze mijając ten należący do jej braci. Obaj byli zajęci jakąś grą konsolową, wiec nawet nie zauważyli gości. Na spotkanie wyszedł im za to Freddy, ocierając się Harry’emu o nogi. Gdy podszedł do MJ, ta od razu wzięła go na ręce.

\- Jaki słodki – rozczulała się, głaszcząc kota po łebku. – Przypomina mi Wade’a. A tobie, Pete?

\- Trochę – zgodził się z nią.

Razem z kotem dotarli wreszcie pod drzwi pokoju Gwen i zapukali, nim Harry po prostu wszedł do środka.

\- Jesteście w końcu – ucieszyła się i wstała od komputera. Rękę trzymała na temblaku, a na twarzy wciąż miała nieco plam po sińcach, ale poza tym wyglądała na zdrową i szczęśliwą.

\- Cześć, Gwen.

Gwen uściskała najpierw Harry’ego, który był najbliżej, a potem skupiła się na Peterze.

\- Harry nie mówił, że wpadniesz – zauważyła, ściskając go mocno jednym ramieniem.

\- Zmiana planów w ostatniej chwili – wyjaśnił i unikając wzroku przyjaciela, wskazał na Flasha. – Tego jegomościa już znasz, więc chyba nie muszę ci go przedstawiać.

\- Jak najbardziej – przytaknęła i podeszła do zdenerwowanego Thompsona, oglądając go od góry do dołu. – Flash Thompson, największy dupek w szkole, a teraz przyjaciel swojej głównej ofiary.

\- Dzięki za przypomnienie – zaśmiał się niezręcznie i spojrzał na Petera przepraszająco, ale ten uśmiechem dał mu znać, że przeszłość już nie ma znaczenia.

\- Oficjalnie widziałam już wszystko – zażartowała i ku zdziwieniu Thompsona, uściskała go na przywitanie jak dobrego przyjaciela. – Dobrze cię widzieć odmienionego. Bycie po dobrej stronie ci służy.

\- Dzięki – zarumienił się.

\- A ty jesteś? – zapytała, zwracając się do stojącej z tyłu MJ.

\- Mary Jane Watson – przedstawiła się znowu i podeszła do Gwen. Peter musiał przyznać, że gdyby obie chodziły z nim do szkoły, to zgłupiałby i nie wiedział, w której się zadurzyć. Prawdopodobnie w obu, tak wielkie robiły wrażenie swoim wyglądem, zwłaszcza gdy stały obok siebie. Po poznaniu ich charakterów już w ogóle by się zakochał.

\- Harry i Peter opowiadali mi co nieco o tobie – powiedziała Gwen. – Chodzisz z Harrym do tej samej uczelni, prawda?

\- Nie każdy może być tak mądry jak ty i Peter – stwierdziła z uśmiechem, który Gwen odwzajemniła. – Ja też o tobie słyszałam. Cieszę się, że w końcu mogę cię poznać.

\- Ja ciebie też – odparła i obie dziewczyny także się uścisnęły. – To co? Wpadliście zobaczyć jak wygląda dziewczyna po porwaniu przez psychola?

\- Całe szczęście nic ci się nie stało – odezwał się Harry. – Gdybym tam był…

Peter odwrócił wzrok, gdy przyjaciel spojrzał na niego z pretensją.

\- To nic byś nie mógł zrobić – zauważyła Gwen, pocieszając go. – Spiderman i Deadpool mnie uratowali. I zapłacili za to. Jeden dostał w nogę, drugi umarł. Tobie też mogła się stać krzywda.

\- Peterowi też, a tam był.

Gwen zerknęła na niego pytająco. Nic jej nie powiedział o kłótni z Harrym, a nie chciał tego tłumaczyć teraz, bo wywiązałaby się następna kłótnia. Będzie musiał jej powiedzieć później albo liczyć na to, że się domyśli.

\- Peter ma już wprawę – wytłumaczyła mu. – Latał za Deadpoolem jeszcze w liceum, wie kiedy się trzymać z dala.

\- Poza tym był tam w robocie – wtrąciła się MJ. – Robił zdjęcia i takie tam.

\- Nie widziałem żadnych w Bugle – zauważył podejrzliwie Harry.

\- Wyszły beznadziejne, za nisko byłem, a Goblin za szybko się ruszał – wyjaśnił. – Poza tym nie bardzo dało się robić zdjęcia drżącymi rękoma, gdy widziało się swoją przyjaciółkę w niebezpieczeństwie.

Harry’ego nie usatysfakcjonowała ta odpowiedź, raczej jeszcze bardziej zirytowała.

\- Ale nic poważnego ci ten Goblin nie zrobił, nie? – zapytał zmartwiony Flash.

\- Chciał mnie przyozdobić na spotkanie z Deadpoolem – wyjaśniła, wskazując na posiniaczoną twarz. Nie wspomniała o tym, że Goblin bardziej polował na niego, nie na Wade’a, ale pewnie dlatego, bo nie była pewna, ile może zdradzić. Flash i MJ wiedzieli, jaki był cel Normana, tylko Harry nie. Chciał, by tak pozostało. – Ręka to wynik walki z nim. Nie spodobało mu się, że włożyłam mu palce w oko.

\- Wow, odważna jesteś – pochwaliła ją MJ.

\- Byłam przerażona – wyznała i usiadła na łóżku. Harry od razu się do niej dosiadł, Mary Jane zajęła krzesło przy biurku, a Flash i Peter stali dalej. – Kiedy mnie porwał, usłyszałam tylko silnik, a potem zobaczyłam tego świra na tej jego maszynie. W życiu się tak nie bałam jak wtedy, kiedy słyszałam za sobą jego śmiech, jak mnie gonił. Potem jakiś czas spędzony w jego towarzystwie, kiedy opowiadał jakieś okropne rzeczy o rozcinaniu ciał i torturach.

\- Trzeba mu było życzyć powodzenia – zasugerował Flash. – Deadpool jest nieśmiertelny, a poza tym jest za dobry, by taki leszcz go pokonał. Zwłaszcza gdy Spiderman będzie razem z nim. Właśnie! Co o nim sądzisz? Nie było cię, gdy się pojawił. Jest ekstra, nie?

Gwen zaśmiała się widząc entuzjazm Thompsona i dyskretnie popatrzyła na równie rozbawionego Petera. Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego uroczego podziwu.

\- Myślę, że jest świetny – stwierdziła, unikając patrzenia na Petera. – Silny, ambitny, ma dobre serce. Odważny. Ale wcale mu się nie dziwię, latanie na sieci tak wysoko nad ziemią? Trzeba mieć niesamowite pokłady odwagi albo nie odczuwać strachu.

Tak, to on w pigułce. Musiał pochylić głowę, by nie widać było jego rumieńców, gdy Gwen tak o nim opowiadała.

\- Chyba ktoś się zadurzył – zażartował Harry.

\- Proszę cię, nie miałabym u niego szans. Taki ktoś na pewno już ma dziewczynę lub chłopaka.

\- Hej, nie jestem homo, ale dla niego totalnie bym został – stwierdził bez wstydu Flash.

Wszyscy się roześmiali, ale Gwen śmiała się najgłośniej. Peter bardzo się starał, by też nie ryknąć śmiechem. Gdyby tylko Flash wiedział, w kim naprawdę się zadurzył.  

\- Peter powinien coś wiedzieć na ten temat – zauważyła Mary Jane.

\- Ja? – zdziwił się. Czyżby wiedziała?

\- No tak, na pewno często go widujesz na jego i Deadpoola patrolu.

Oh, o to jej chodziło. Naprawdę się przeraził, że mogła się domyślić.

\- Nie rozmawiamy za wiele – wyjaśnił im. – Wpada tylko po Deadpoola i znikają, a jak idę z nimi, to są zbyt zajęci, by gadać ze mną. Zwłaszcza o związkach.

\- Wade na pewno wie co nieco – upierała się. – Powinieneś go wypytać, może po środzie Gwen wpadła Spidermanowi w oko.

\- Wpadłam, to co najwyżej do wody – zażartowała. – Dosyć o mnie, co wydarzyło się u was? Poza tym, że Peter i Harry najwyraźniej się gryzą.

Obaj popatrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, nim znów odwrócili od siebie wzrok.

\- No wiesz, życie się toczy – odpowiedziała jej Mary Jane, kręcąc się na krześle. – Oh, fajne zdjęcia.

Dziewczyna podeszła do ściany, na której była zawieszona fotografia Gwen zrobiona przez Petera. Były tam też zdjęcia z dnia zakończenia szkoły. Peter popatrzył na jedno z daleka, na to na którym był razem z Gwen i Harrym. Wtedy jeszcze wszystko było dobrze.

\- Peter je robił – pochwaliła się.

\- Moje też. – MJ podeszła do Gwen i wcisnęła się między nią, a Harry’ego, pokazując zdjęcia na telefonie. – Jest najlepszy, parę portoflio już wysłałam i czekam na odpowiedź.

\- No tak, jesteś modelką – przypomniała sobie.

\- Prawie. Ale jestem dobrej myśli.

\- A co u ciebie, Flash? – zapytała go. – Jak wiele się zmieniło?

\- Nie wiem czy Parker ci mówił, ale mój stary jest w więzieniu.

Gwen przytaknęła.

\- Zdarza się – stwierdziła, a Thompson zaśmiał się gorzko.

\- Mieszkam obok niego i Deadpoola, żyję na ich garnuszku. Mam pracę, ale ciężko żyć samemu, dopiero się przyzwyczajam.

\- Mam nadzieję, że szybko staniesz na nogi – powiedziała, nim odwróciła się do Harry’ego. – A co u pana, panie prezesie Oscorp?

\- Dobrze – przyznał, ale była pewna niepewność w jego głosie, zapewne wynikająco z obecności Petera. – Jakoś sobie radzę z tymi wszystkimi dokumentami, liczbami i takimi tam. Ojciec też wrócił do domu.

\- Naprawdę? – Peter skrzywił się. To zabrzmiało tak sztucznie, ale Harry był chyba zbyt podekscytowany powrotem ojca, by to zauważyć.

\- Tak, ale powiedział, że ma jeszcze coś do zrobienia, zanim będzie wolny, żeby spędzać ze mną czas. Dzwonił do mnie wczoraj i powiedział, że jak tylko załatwi problem z jednym niedoszłym klientem Oscorp, to bierze urlop od firmy.

Peter zbladł. Nie dlatego, że tym „klientem” był on, ale dlatego, że mieliby problem z głowy, gdyby nie poprosił Tony’ego, by przestał obserwować Harry’ego i połączenia do niego. Mogli znać położenie Normana już wczoraj. Był taki głupi.

\- To gdzie on teraz jest? – spytała Gwen i popatrzyła na Petera. Wiedziała, że przyda mu się ta informacja, każda informacja, jaka mogłaby doprowadzić jego i Deadpoola do Goblina. – W Oscorp?

\- Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia, ale chyba gdzieś w Nowym Jorku, bo mówił, że nie wyjeżdża, że załatwia sprawy na miejscu.

Staten Island, albo nic. Musiał tam być, po prostu za słabo szukali, to wszystko.

Gwen uśmiechnęła się tylko, nic nie powiedziała, nawet czegoś standardowego w stylu: „oby szybko wszystko załatwił” czy coś podobnego. Podobnie jak Peter wiedziała, co to oznacza. Widział w jej oczach niepokój, który maskowała sztucznym uśmiechem. Zgrywała twardą, ale bała się Goblina i tego, co mógł zrobić jemu albo Wade’owi. Albo znowu jej lub jej rodzinie.

Przesiedzieli u Gwen dwie godziny. Ona i MJ poznały się lepiej, wymieniły numerami telefonów, mailami i adresami różnych kont społecznościowych. Z dobre piętnaście minut oglądały Instagrama tej drugiej oraz zamieszczone tam zdjęcia.

Rozmawiała tez dużo z Flashem, poznając go od tej łagodnej strony, którą odsłonił po strasznym pobiciu przez ojca. Harry też czasami dołączał do rozmowy, tylko Peter siedział raczej na uboczu i głaskał oszpeconego kota, który wgramolił mu się na kolana niczym Wade i mruczał zadowolony.

Mama Gwen przyniosła im w pewnym momencie jakieś przekąski i coś do picia, ale przez obecność Harry’ego nie miał apetytu. Naprawdę ciężko siedziało się z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, czując emanującą od niego niechęć. Przez to nie udzielał mu się humor pozostałych, ale na szczęście nie psuł im go też swoim. Nikt też nie naciskał na to, by więcej z nimi rozmawiał, zwłaszcza Flash rozumiał jego powody. Gwen także, ale ona pewnie podejrzewała, że dużo wspólnego ma z tym Goblin. Nie mogła się bardziej mylić.

Gdy w końcu wyszli od niej, Peter obiecał przyjaciółce, że wszystko jej opowie i wyjaśni, ale może dopiero wieczorem. Na razie zamierzał dołączyć do Wade’a i szukać Goblina.

Pozostali rozeszli się w swoje strony. MJ i Harry poszli razem, a Flash wrócił do domu, proponując Peterowi wspólną jazdę, nim ten odmówił. Obserwował jak przyjaciele odchodzą, zastanawiając się gdzie jest teraz Kapitan, który miał obserwować Mary Jane. Nie dostrzegał go nigdzie, podobnie jak Tony’ego. Gdy jednak przebrał się nieopodal w strój i przelatywał obok budynku przyjaciółki, dostrzegł znajomą zbroję ukrytą przed wzrokiem tego, kto jej nie szukał. Nie wyglądała, jakby Stark był w środku, pewnie wysłał samą zbroję do obserwacji.

Nie wylądował obok niej, by przypadkiem nie uruchomić jakiegoś trybu atakującego, po prostu minął ją w bezpiecznej odległości i zaczął patrolować miasto, mniej skupiając się na pospolitych przestępcach, a bardziej na szukaniu Goblina. Jeśli to co mówił Harry jest prawdą i Norman niedługo będzie miał więcej czasu dla syna, to zaatakuje dziś lub jutro. Tylko kogo i kiedy? I jak?

Im bliżej do tego ataku było, to w większych nerwach się znajdował. Lecąc przez miasto rozglądał się wręcz paranoicznie, reagował na każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch, więc gdy kątem oka zauważył, jak cos nagle mu śmignęło obok, nie zastanawiał się długo tylko wystrzelił sieć, trafiając prosto w bezbronnego gołębia.

Z zaklejonymi skrzydłami, ptak od razu zaczął spadać. Peter szybko rzucił mu się na ratunek i złapał zwierzę, nim zginęło.

\- Wybacz, kolego, myślałem, że jesteś obrzydliwym, zielonym gościem – wyjaśnił gołębiowi, gdy wylądował z nim na dachu i zaczął zdejmować z niego sieć. Nie było łatwo, bo wszystkie pióra się kleiły, a nie chciał ich wyrwać albo połamać.

Na szczęście udało mu się uwolnić ptaka, który natychmiast odleciał, choć trochę niezgrabnie. Może trochę sieci zostało mu na piórach, ale rozpuści się sama za dwie godziny, więc nie martwił się o życie zwierzaka.

Gdy zdejmował z gołębia sieć, schował się pomiędzy ujście systemu wentylacyjnego budynku, a ścianę wyjścia z klatki schodowej. Teraz wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki niepewnie, uważnie obserwując niebo i uważając na zmysł i jego ostrzeżenia. Gdy upewnił się, że nic mu nie grozi, ruszył dalej.

Choć miał oko na przestępców i cały czas słyszał policyjne radio, bardziej skupiał się na szukaniu Goblina. Nie sądził, by miał go znaleźć, ale musiał chociaż próbować, bo od bezczynności by oszalał. Ten człowiek był zbyt niebezpieczny, by go nie szukać, każda sekunda nie poświęcona temu mogła kogoś kosztować nie tylko zdrowie, ale i życie.

Latał nad miastem jak szalony, pokonywał kolejne ulice, a gdy docierał do końca, najczęściej ustanowiony przez linię brzegową, zawracał i robił to samo nad inną drogą, zaglądając przy okazji w każdy kąt, w każdy zaułek. Przeszukał tak cały Manhattan cal po calu, nie znajdując jednak nikogo poza paroma przestępcami, których unieszkodliwił, starając się robić to jak najdelikatniej, choć nosiło go, by zrobić im wszystkim krzywdę, czy może raczej, by zrobić Goblinowi krzywdę, ale z braku tegoż, byłby gotowy zadowolić się kimkolwiek.

Byłby, gdyby nie to, że tym razem się pilnował, co o dziwo nie było takie proste. Gdy patrolował trochę z Wadem, najemnik interweniował ilekroć Peter tracił kontrolę. Teraz nikt nad nim nie czuwał poza nim samym, a w stanie w jakim był, nie zaliczał się do najdelikatniejszych ludzi na świecie.

Poczucie winy wywołane tym, co zrobił wcześniej, zżerało go od środka, ale nawet to nie powstrzymywało go przed byciem brutalnym. Ilekroć stawał przed jakimś przestępcą, miał ochotę połamać im wszystkie kości albo rzucić nimi jak szmacianą lalką. Nie chciał zabić, po prostu chciał zadać jak najwięcej bólu i wyładować swoją frustrację. Jej powód nie był obecny, więc zamiast Normana cierpieli inni.

Peter zakleił ostatniego mężczyznę z grupki czterech, która wywołała jakieś zamieszanie w kinie i robiła się bardzo agresywna. On był agresywniejszy i po krótkiej walce zostawił trzech mężczyzn  połamanymi nogami, a czwartego podwieszonego pod sufitem, z prawie złamaną żuchwą.

Znowu go poniosło i nienawidził się za to. Pierwszy raz się tak zachowywał, był jak nie on i czuł się z tym okropnie. Z ich duetu to Deadpool był tym agresywnym i brutalnym, nikogo nie szokowało to, że zostawiał swoich przeciwników bez kończyn czy z dziurami po kulach w wielu miejscach na ciele. Spiderman, choć też nie stroniący od zadawania poważniejszych obrażeń takich jak złamania, raczej nie rzucał ludźmi po kątach i nie roztrzaskiwał kości, a już na pewno nie wyrywał ludziom żuchwa, co prawie się stało.

Niepokoiła go ta agresja, to że tak łatwo dawał się jej ponieść w stresie. Tak się na początku martwił, że niechcący kogoś skrzywdzi swoimi mocami, a tymczasem robił to celowo. Nienawidził Goblina za to, że ten doprowadził go do takiego stanu. I siebie, że tak łatwo się dawał. Powinien być bardziej opanowany i pewnie by był, gdyby chodziło tylko o niego. Niestety Norman wiedział o jego bliskich. Gdyby nie zdjął wtedy maski…

\- Jestem idiotą – stwierdził na głos, wymijając ludzi i wychodząc na zewnątrz z kina. W ciągu pięciu minut, kiedy tam był, zdążyło zacząć padać. – Świetnie.

Wyskoczył w górę, lecąc już czwarty raz nad tą sama ulicą w ciągu ostatnich trzech godzin. Cały dzień spędził nad Manhattanem, był już późny wieczór i coraz ciężej było mu się poruszać. Był zmęczony poszukiwaniami, stresem, zadręczaniem się. Cały czas oczekiwał, że ktoś z jego przyjaciół zaraz do niego zadzwoni tylko po to, by okazało się, że to znowu Goblin, ale tym razem nie będzie nikogo do ratowania. Norman na pewno żałował, że zostawił Gwen żywą. Gdyby ją zabił, już miałby jakąś namiastkę zemsty.

Dlatego Peter tak się o wszystkich obawiał, bo wiedział że spotkanie Goblina z kimś z jego bliskich, skończy się ich śmiercią. Był przez to wściekły na Osborna jeszcze bardziej i jeszcze bardziej miał ochotę mu przyłożyć. Poziom agresji rósł u niego z każdą chwilą i już nawet walki z przestępcami nie zapewniały jej ujścia, sam zresztą zakręcał kurek, gdy robiło się zbyt gorąco i niebezpiecznie dla bezbronnego człowieka. Musiał znaleźć Goblina szybko, bo inaczej naprawdę kogoś przypadkiem zabije.

Może Wade miał więcej szczęścia i był na jakimś tropie. Choć gdyby był, raczej by już o tym poinformował. Nie miał od niego żadnych informacji od kilku godzin, nawet nie wiedział gdzie najemnik jest.

Nie chciał mu przeszkadzać, gdyby jednak się okazało, że jest już blisko, dlatego nie zadzwonił do niego. Zamiast tego ruszył do wieży, by sprawdzić jak idzie reszcie drużyny i przy okazji dowiedzieć się, czy z May, MJ i Gwen wszystko w porządku.

Wieża górowała nad budynkami dookoła, więc wylądował znacznie niżej od lądowiska, do którego się wspiął. Tony już na niego czekał.

\- Co słychać na mieście, Spiderman? – zapytał, stojąc przy barku i sącząc jakiś bezalkoholowy napój. – Chyba widzieli cię dzisiaj na Manhattanie częściej, niż kiedykolwiek w Queens i na Brooklynie.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że Osborn będzie próbował dostać się do domu albo do Oscorp – wyjaśnił i przysiadł się do Starka z westchnieniem. Popatrzył na różnego rodzaje alkohole dostępne dla zespołu i zapragnął się ich napić, by się nieco odstresować. Szkoda tylko, że musiałby wypić z cztery butelki wódki, by coś poczuć. Nie zazdrościł Deadpoolowi czy Kapitanowi, oni w ogóle nie mogli się upić. Dla niego była to teraz bardzo kusząca opcja, ale nogi tak go bolały od kopniaków i manewrowania nimi w powietrzu, że nie chciało mu się wstawać.

\- Pewnie tam zajrzy, ale dopiero za kilka dni – stwierdził Tony i bez proszenia go o to, nalał Peterowi całą szklankę whisky, którą ten z wdzięcznością przyjął, od razu zaczynając pić.

Bez żadnego lodu czy coli, alkohol od razu podrażnił mu gardło. Peter zakasłał, ale nie odstawił szklanki. Poczeka, aż się przyzwyczai.

\- Dzięki – wychrypiał, przełykając szybko kolejne porcje śliny, by złagodzić kłucie w gardle.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to rozważne pić i chwilę później latać? – spytał Stark, wracając na swoje miejsce.

\- Przekonamy się. – Przynajmniej jak roztrzaska się o jakiś budynek i spadnie, to Goblin da sobie spokój. Szkoda tylko Wade’a, który zostanie sam. – Wszyscy bezpieczni?

\- Bucky cały czas obserwuje twoją ciotkę, Steve ma oko na Mary Jane, a ja na Gwen. Reszta dalej szuka Goblina. Ściągnąłem nawet do miasta Jennifer, będzie około północy. Weźmie Hulka i też poszukają.

Przytaknął, uspokojony tym, że wszyscy są cali. Na razie.

\- Widziałem twoją zbroję koło mieszkania Gwen – odezwał się znowu. – Myślałem, że będziesz jej sam pilnował.

\- Mam za dużo obowiązków, by siedzieć w jednym miejscu, a moje zbroje są odpowiednio przygotowane, by walczyć beze mnie – wyjaśnił.

\- Gdzie był Steve, gdy byłem u Gwen? Miał obserwować MJ.

\- Na dachu, razem z moją zbroją. Urządziliśmy sobie pogawędkę przez radio, podczas gdy wy się bawiliście. Zszedł i poszedł za MJ zanim znalazłeś zbroję.

To wszystko wyjaśniało. Obawiał się, że Kapitan może został pod domem MJ i zostawił ją bez ochrony. To było głupie, taki profesjonalista nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego zabawą – poskarżył się i napił się whisky, gdy przypomniał sobie swój poważny błąd. – Nie dość, że pokłóciłem się z Harrym, to wiesz co jeszcze? Ojciec wczoraj do niego dzwonił. Pewnie ze swojej kryjówki. Gdybym nie kazał ci przestać go obserwować, Norman już byłby złapany.

Nie pomyślał wtedy, że dbanie o prywatność przyjaciela wróci i ugryzie go w dupę. Chciał dobrze, a tylko wszystko pogorszył.

\- Nie ma gwarancji, że byśmy go znaleźli – pocieszył go Tony. – Ale mogę znowu zacząć go obserwować, jeśli chcesz.

Nie chciał, ale to było konieczne, choć nieetyczne. Harry jednak tego nie odczuje, nigdy się o tym nie dowie, a oni przynajmniej złapią Goblina.

\- Zrób to – poprosił, a Tony szybko poprosił Friday o wznowienie obserwowania. – Skoro już tu jestem, to może jeszcze zapytam, czy masz coś na stres.

\- Whisky to za mało? – zdziwił się i wskazał na pół pustą szklankę.

\- Coś skuteczniejszego, bo lada moment kogoś zabiję – poinformował zmartwiony i opowiedział miliarderowi co dzisiaj narobił. Tony słuchał w milczeniu, nie przerywając mu ani razu, a gdy Peter wreszcie skończył, miał już gotową odpowiedź.

\- Wiesz co? Zamiast whisky, bardziej ci się przyda relaks w domu – stwierdził i pomimo jego protestów, zabrał mu niedopity alkohol. – Jesteś zdenerwowany i przerażony, nie jesteś w stanie nad sobą zapanować, a nie ma nikogo, kto by cię pilnował. Wątpię, że kogoś zabijesz, ale twoja reputacja na pewno podupadnie, jak jeszcze parę razy kogoś poważnie zranisz.

\- Reputacja to mój najmniejszy problem – stwierdził załamany i spojrzał na swoje drżące ręce. Zaczęły mu się trząść, gdy opowiadał o wszystkich pokazach agresji swoim wykonaniu.

\- Dopóki kogoś nie zabijesz, to twój największy problem, który może się skończyć nawet pozwem – ostrzegł go Stark. – Idź do domu, zabierz ze sobą Wade’a, pooglądajcie telewizje, wyżyj się w jakiejś grze albo w łóżku, ale zniknij z ulic na te kilka godzin i daj ludziom od siebie odsapnąć. I daj sobie odsapnąć od nich.

\- I myślisz, że to pomoże? – spytał. – Jak mam się relaksować, gdy moim bliskim grozi niebezpieczeństwo?

\- Na pewno coś z Wadem wymyślicie. – Tony uniósł szklankę z whisky do ust, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed wypiciem i po prostu wylał alkohol do zlewu. – Idź, Peter. Mówię to jako przyjaciel. Zestresowany nic nie zdziałasz, a tylko zrazisz do siebie ludzi. Wrócisz do poszukiwań jutro.

\- Co jak znajdziecie Goblina w nocy? – zmartwił się. Chciał osobiście pokonać Osborna.

\- Wszyscy wracają na noc do wieży, tylko Jennifer i Bruce będą szukać. Nie wykluczam, że go znajdą, ale nie oszukujmy się, całe miasto zostało przeszukane i nikt Goblina nie znalazł, wątpię, że oni znajdą. Musimy po prostu czekać, aż się ujawni.

\- Oby nie morderstwem. – Peter wstał i poszedł z powrotem na lądowisko, odprowadzany przez Tony’ego. – Dzięki za wysłuchanie. I za radę.

\- Do usług.

Stark poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu i zawrócił, a on ruszył do domu, prosząc Friday o kontakt z Wadem.

\- Webs! Już myślałem, że ten Kermit cię porwał – zażartował Deadpool, gdy tylko nawiązali połączenie. Dobrze było znów słyszeć jego głos po tylu godzinach.

\- W życiu – zapewnił go. Nie da się drugi raz złapać. – Słuchaj, wracam do domu, mam już dość na dzisiaj, Tony polecił mi się zrelaksować. Ty też możesz odpuścić. Gdzie jesteś?

\- Staten Island – odparł. – Zająłem miejsce Wody i bliźniaków, gdy cała trójka znowu wróciła do wieży.

\- A Sam?

\- Gdzieś na północy, ale też miał już wracać. Ponoć She-Hulk i jej kuzynek mają zająć ich miejsce.

\- Tak, Tony też mi tak powiedział. To co powiesz? Relaks brzmi dobrze?

\- Fantastycznie! – ucieszył się. – Strój już się do mnie lepi, chyba blizny zaczęły ropieć, przyda mi się kąpiel. Chyba nawet Bóg się z tym zgadza, ten deszcz to jakaś aluzja. No i małe figo fago z moim chłopakiem też nie zaszkodzi.

\- Błagam, nie nazywaj tego tak – poprosił śmiejąc się. – Okej, to zobaczymy się, um… jutro. Miłego spędzania czasu chłopakiem.

Wolał udawać tylko przyjaciela, tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- I nawzajem – zachichotał Wade, nim komunikator wyłączył się.

Peter szybko opuścił Manhattan i znalazł się w Queens, a stamtąd od razu ruszył do Brooklynu, lecąc coraz niżej, gdy i budynku robiły się niższe. Mięśnie były już na granicy wytrzymałości, drżały ilekroć ich nie napinał, a ręce opadały mu same, gdy ich nie używał. Był naprawdę potwornie zmęczony. Nawet gdyby znalazł teraz Goblina, nie miałby siły z nim walczyć. Przespanie całej nocy wydawało się teraz najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem, zregeneruje siły, a brak stresu też się przyda w walce, do której nie mógł też przecież podejść z pustym żołądkiem, a nie jadł od bardzo dawna. Nawet teraz mu się nie chciało, ale zamierzał się zmusić.

Deszcz wymiótł ludzi z ulic, praktycznie mijał tylko samochody i tych nieszczęśników, którzy nie mogli sobie pozwolić na siedzenie w domu. On już niedługo tam będzie, przebierze się w suche ciuchy i albo wtuli się w Wade’a na kanapie albo na łóżku. Oba usatysfakcjonują go równie mocno.

Docierał już do Brooklynu, gdy poczuł ostrzeżenie zmysłu. Przez cały lot Peter praktycznie nie kontaktował z otoczeniem, ale teraz wszystkie jego podstawowe zmysły działały na zwiększonych obrotach. Nasłuchiwał silnika glidera albo charakterystycznego śmiechu, ale słyszał tylko szum deszczu i jeżdżące w dole samochody.

Zatrzymał się, wypatrując zagrożenia w górze, ale znów nic. Był tym zaniepokojony, zwłaszcza gdy dostawał wizję paru możliwych scenariuszy, w których główną rolę odgrywał Goblin. To nie mógł być jednak on, trudno go było przeoczyć czy nie usłyszeć, był za głośny. Więc co takiego chciał mu powiedzieć zmysł?

Skupił się na konkretnym kierunku, z którego miało nadciągnąć zagrożenie, ale gdy tam spojrzał, miał przed oczami tylko ścianę. Zmrużył oczy i przeskoczył na budynek po drugiej stronie, idąc za zmysłem jak za zapachem, nakierowując głowę na zagrożenie jak jakiś radar, aż dotarł do źródła.

Przeszedł po ceglanej ścianie do okna, które było obok i zajrzał do środka. W mieszkaniu było ciemno, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że to tam było zagrożenie, o którym poinformował go zmysł. Teraz czuł to ostrzeżenie jeszcze wyraźniej, gdy patrzył co się dzieje w ciemnościach.

Nie włączył noktowizora, nie potrzebował go, w końcu zobaczył to, co miał zobaczyć. Dwóch włamywaczy – kobieta i mężczyzna. Przemieszczali się po mieszkaniu, widząc pewnie mniej niż on, bo mężczyzna potknął się w pewnym momencie i prawie upadł. Mimo to nie używali latarek.

Przez moment byli w zasięgu jego wzroku, ale po chwili przeszli dalej. Peter przykleił do ściany plecak, który nosił ze sobą od wizyty o Gwen, a następnie otworzył szerzej i tak uchylone okno i wszedł do środka, ociekając wodą, która zostawała na podłodze. Gdy po zamknięciu za sobą zrobił krok do przodu, jego stopa po zetknięciu z podłogą wytworzyła mokry, mlaskający dźwięk, który praktycznie rozniósł się echem po całym mieszkaniu. Niedobrze.

Szybko wskoczył na sufit, tuz przed tym jak para złodziei wróciła.

\- Słyszałaś coś? – zapytał kobiety jej partner. W dłoni trzymał szkatułkę, zapewne z biżuterią.

\- Może to dzieciak wyszedł z łazienki? – zasugerowała.

Dzieciak? Dziecko tu było? To nieco komplikowało sprawę, zwłaszcza jeśli włamywaczy było więcej niż tak dwójka. Choć w to wątpił. Nie byli cisi, słyszałby pozostałych, tak jak ci usłyszeli  jego i jego nieostrożne kroki.

\- Jeśli wyszedł, to tym lepiej dla nas, będziemy mieć go z głowy.

Nie miał pojęcia, co facet miał przez to namyśli, ale jeśli chciał zabić tego dzieciaka, to już miał przerąbane.

\- Nie zabijesz dzieciaka – syknęła ostrzegawczo kobieta.

\- Widział nasze twarze, jeszcze się wygada.

\- Gdybyśmy je zasłonili, tak jak mówiłam, nie byłoby teraz problemu.

\- Gdyby dom był faktycznie pusty, tak jak mówiłaś, że będzie, też nie byłoby problemu – odgryzł się złodziej i odwrócił, idąc do innego pokoju. Kobieta i Peter poszli za nim, aż nie dotarli do zamkniętych drzwi. – Ej, dzieciaku, jesteś tam?

Dziecko po drugiej stronie zapłakało, musiało być naprawdę przerażone

Wciąż idąc ze złodziejami, Peter wrócił z nimi do pomieszczenia, do którego wszedł przez okno. Para szła po omacku, wystawiając przed siebie ręce, by na nic nie wpaść. Kobieta szła wzdłuż ściany, trzymając się jej, by na pewno o nic się nie potknąć. Światło pobliskiej latarni oświetliło ją nieco, gdy przechodziła obok okna.

Kobieta poślizgnęła się nagle i zachwiała, zwracając tym samym uwagę swojego towarzysza.

\- Co jest? – zapytał ją, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Mokro tutaj – zauważyła i przykucnęła, by dotknąć podłogi. Peter przyjął tę samą pozycję na suficie, wiedząc że nadszedł czas na atak.

\- Pewnie przez okno napadało – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Chodź, nic jeszcze nie zwinęliśmy.

Kobieta wstała, ale gdy miał odchodzić, woda kapnęła jej na głowę. Zaskoczona dotknęła się w tym miejscu i popatrzyła na mokre palce.

\- Z sufitu też mi napadało? – zapytał partnera, a ten westchnął zirytowany.

\- Pewnie u sąsiadów przecieka – stwierdził. Pomimo zmęczenia, Peter napiął wszystkie mięśnie, gotowy do skoku. – Przecież nikt nie siedzi na suficie, nikt tego…

Do mężczyzny w końcu dotarło. Do kobiety też. Oboje przerażeni spojrzeli w górę i wytężyli wzrok. Nie widzieli go dobrze, pewnie był dla nich tylko ciemną, bezkształtną plamą na suficie. Gdyby nie to, że znowu skapnęła z niego woda, pewnie dalej nie byliby pewni, że tam jest. W utwierdzeniu ich w tym pomógł im samochód, który akurat przejeżdżał. Jego zapalone reflektory oświetliły nieco sufit, a tym samym i Petera, który w mgnieniu oka skoczył na parę włamywaczy.

Od razu powalił mężczyznę i przyparł go do ziemi. Nim zaskoczona kobieta zdołała uciec, kopnął ją mocno w brzuch, posyłając na okno za jej plecami. Szyba pękła, dziecko schowane w innym pomieszczeniu krzyknęło przerażone, ale Peter zignorował je i rzucił mężczyzną o ścianę, przyczepiając go do niej błyskawicznie. Potem skupił się na kobiecie.

Złapał ją i pociągnął za nogi, złodziejka krzyknęła, zapewne z powodu szkła wbijającego jej się w plecy. Próbowała go kopnąć, ale odsunął głowę i trzymając ją za łydkę, skoczył w górę, przyczepiając kobietę za nogę do sufitu, a następnie obklejając ją siecią ze wszystkich stron, robiąc z niej kokon. Zakneblował jej usta, zostawiając odsłonięty tylko nos, i zasłonił oczy, pozostawiając ją tak. To samo zrobił z mężczyzną, a gdy był już usatysfakcjonowany swoim dziełem, odetchnął głęboko z wysiłku, ze wstydem patrząc na to, co znowu zrobił.

Tym razem nie zranił nikogo poważnie, ale niepotrzebnie przestraszył i tak już przerażone dziecko. Mógł to zrobić ciszej, zamiast tego rozkoszował się rosnącym strachem włamywaczy, aż w końcu zaatakował bardziej brutalnie, niż potrzebował. Kobieta mogła wylecieć z trzeciego piętra i nawet zginąć, gdyby upadła. Potrzebował relaksu jak najszybciej, ale najpierw wezwie policje i upewni się, że dziecku nic nie jest.

Podszedł po cichu do drzwi i zapukał w nie delikatnie.

\- Ej, możesz już wyjść – zapewnił, ale dziecko tylko głośniej zaczęło płakać. Za dużo narobił hałasu, za bardzo pozwolił włamywaczom krzyczeć. – Nic ci nie zrobię, to tylko ja. Przyjazny Spiderman z sąsiedztwa.

Musiał przyznać, że nie jest teraz zbyt przyjazny. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy pozbędą się Goblina i wszystko wróci do normy. Choć nie mógł zrzucać całej winy na Osborna, powinien mieć lepszą kontrolę nad sobą, stać go było na więcej. Słysząc cały czas płacz dziecka, obiecał sobie, że nie da się już nigdy tak ponieść emocjom i wyjść na wierzch agresji. To był ostatni raz, kiedy w czasie walki myślał tylko o sobie i o tym, jak dobrze byłoby tak traktować Goblina.

Odczekał chwilę, nim zapukał jeszcze raz.

\- Już nic ci nie grozi – powiedział cichym i łagodnym głosem. – Złapałem złych włamywaczy, nic ci nie zrobią.

Bał się już, że będzie musiał po prostu zadzwonić na policję – co i tak będę musiał zrobić – albo po rodziców dziecka, ale na szczęście w końcu usłyszał dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza, a drzwi się uchyliły. Przez szparę zobaczył parę zapłakanych oczu.

\- Cześć – przywitał się i pomachał, a dziecko za drzwiami otworzyło je szerzej.

\- Naprawdę jesteś Spiderman – powiedziała zdumiona dziewczynką, bo nią okazało się być dziecko. – Przegoniłeś włamywaczy?

\- Lepiej, złapałem ich, żeby nigdy już się nie włamali do ciebie albo kogoś innego i mogli zostać tymi dobrymi, gdy już przemyślą swoje zachowanie.

Dziewczynka chciała zajrzeć do salonu, ale nie pozwolił jej, by przypadkiem nie wystraszyła się wiszącej do góry nogami kobiety.

\- Jak masz na imię, co? – zapytał ją, wprowadzając ją z powrotem do pokoju, w którym się ukrywała.

\- Miriam – odpowiedziała dumnie i usiadła na łóżku, przytulając się do pluszowego lwa, który był obok. – A to Leo.

\- Miło was poznać, Miriam – powiedział i pogłaskał zabawkę. – To świetne imiona. Posłuchaj, zostanę z tobą do przyjazdu policji, oni zadzwonią do twoich rodziców, okej? Wiesz gdzie oni teraz są?

\- W pracy, Janette nie mogła dzisiaj przyjść i się mną zająć.

\- To twoja opiekunka? – Dziewczynka przytaknęła. Miała może z sześć lat, takiego dziecka nie powinno się zostawiać samego na nie wiadomo jak długo. To nie był jednak czas na ocenianie rodziców. – Okej, to dzwonimy po policję, znasz numer?

\- Dziewięć, jeden, jeden – odparła.

\- Bardzo dobrze, ale użyjemy trochę innego sposobu. Friday? Przywitaj się z Miriam.

\- Witaj, Miriam – odpowiedziało IA, a dziewczynka otworzyła szeroko usta i oczy zdumiona.

\- Co to za pani? – zapytała. Słyszała, że głos dobiegał od strony ręki Petera, ale nie widząc tam telefonu, była pewnie skonfundowana.

\- To Friday, komputer Iron Mana. Potrafi wszystko.

\- Umie śpiewać?

Peter nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, mógł jednak nie mówić, że IA potrafi wszystko.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała za niego Friday. – Co mam zaśpiewać? Operę? Blues? Kolędę? Piosenki Disneya? – Spodobałoby się to Wade’owi. – A może coś z metalu?

\- Śpiewasz metal? – zdziwił się.

\- W mojej bazie danych znajdują się wszystkie znane ludzkości utwory, pieśni i piosenki.

\- To musi być przydatne na imprezach – stwierdził. Chyba już znalazł źródło muzyki na wesele.

\- Zaśpiewasz _Let it go_? – zapytała Miriam.

\- Może później! – zasugerował Peter, nim Friday cokolwiek zrobiła. – Na razie namierz moją pozycję i wezwij tu policję. Mam dwóch złodziei do zabrania i dziecko bez opieki rodziców.

\- A później zaśpiewaj! – poprosiła dziewczynka.

\- Oczywiście.

Trzy powtórzenia _Let it go_ później, policja w końcu przyjechała. Jeden funkcjonariusz zajął się złodziejami, a jego partnerka Miriam, która przysypiała wsparta o Petera. Pewnie stres ją tak zmęczył, wiedział coś na ten temat.

Ostrożnie, by nie obudzić śpiącej dziewczynki, położył ją na łóżku i zostawił pod opieką policjantki, która podziękowała mu za interwencję. Po krótkiej pomocy drugiemu policjantowi, Peter ruszył dalej do domu. Czuł się już lepiej po tym, jak znowu zrobił coś dobrze. Nie zaczął może najlepiej, zranił dziś niepotrzebnie wielu ludzi, ale przynajmniej pomógł jednej dziewczynce i to było najważniejsze.

Kawałek od domu wylądował na ziemi, by się przebrać w cywilne ciuchy. Schował się pod daszkiem, by ich nie zamoczyć, choć wciąż czekał go krótki spacer do domu, a on i tak zakładał ubrania na mokry strój. Nie było to najprzyjemniejsze doświadczenie, ale jakoś się przemęczy. I tak wszystko szło do prania.

Skorzystał ze spaceru i po drodze zadzwonił do May, by upewnić się, że nic jej nie jest. Bucky na pewno by poinformował, gdyby coś było nie tak, ale jeśli został ranny, to jak miałby to zrobić? Na szczęście cioci nic się nie stało, odebrała praktycznie od razu i pogadali chwilę. Po niej sprawdził też MJ, też całą i zdrową, a na koniec Gwen, która nie odebrała.

Peterowi zrobiło się niedobrze, gdy słuchał jak połączenia nie udaje się nawiązać. W końcu telefon sam wszystko zakończył. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła, serce zaczęło szybciej bić, a zmysł się uaktywnił. Tylko nie to. Tylko znowu nie Gwen.

Obejrzał się za siebie, zastanawiając się czy nie zawrócić i nie sprawdzić przyjaciółki osobiście. Był praktycznie pod domem, ale jeśli Gwen coś się stało, to musiał do niej dotrzeć.

Zadzwonił w końcu raz jeszcze, ze zdenerwowaniem czekając na połączenie.

\- Cześć, Peter – usłyszał w końcu. Całe jego ciało odetchnęło z ulgą. Prawie całe. Dalej towarzyszyło mu dziwne uczucie niepokoju w żołądku, a ręce mu się trzęsły, ale te, podobnie jak wariujący, szumiący gdzieś z tyłu świadomości zmysł, w końcu przestaną.

\- Gwen, nie strasz mnie tak – zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Myślałem, że coś ci się stało.

\- Brałam kąpiel – wyjaśniła. – Wiesz jak trudno się myć z jedną sprawną ręką? Słyszałam jak dzwonisz, ale nie zdążyłam odebrać za pierwszym razem. Miałam oddzwonić, gdy znowu zadzwoniłeś.

\- Wybacz nerwy, ale martwię się, że Goblin znowu zaatakuje – wyznał, ruszając dalej do domu, rozglądając się uważnie. Nieswojo się czuł znowu idąc tą samą drogą, co wtedy, gdy Norman go porwał. 

\- Byłby bardzo głupi robiąc coś takiego. Poza tym jestem bezpieczna. Zauważyłeś pewnie nowe zamki w drzwiach? Tata w ekspresowym tempie wymienił też szyby w oknach. Są kuloodporne.

\- A Osborn ma materiały wybuchowe – zauważył.

\- A ja mam Spidermana i Deadpoola do ochrony. Szach mat – zaśmiała się. – Skoro już rozmawiamy, to może powiesz mi, co do cholery wydarzyło się między tobą a Harrym?

\- Jasne, ale może najpierw dasz mi dojść do domu i przebrać się w coś suchego? – poprosił, przystając przy schodach prowadzących do budynku. – Zaraz będę w środku, oddzwonię za parę minut.

\- Okej, tylko nie daj się wciągnąć Wade’owi do sypialni, bo oddzwonisz dopiero jutro.

\- Wiec lepiej bądź na to gotowa.

Rozłączyli się, a Peter po spojrzeniu ostatni raz za siebie, wbiegł po schodach na górę, zatrzymując się jednak gwałtownie przed drzwiami, gdy zmysł zaczął go znowu ostrzegać. Nie, nie znowu. Mocniej. Przez całą rozmowę z Gwen mrowił mu delikatnie z tyłu głowy, teraz czuł go jakby ktoś bił w dzwon w samym środku czaszki

Nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku też się nasiliło, zwłaszcza gdy złapał drżącą ręką za klamkę. Gotowy na wszystko, otworzył ostrożnie drzwi, spodziewając się przede wszystkim ataku. Zamiast tego zastał niewielkie pobojowisko i krew. Dużo krwi na podłodze.

Strach ścisnął go za gardło, nie mógł już kompletnie oddychać, gdy zobaczył fragmenty czaszki i mózgu wszędzie dokoła wielkiej, czerwonej plamy.    

To był krew Wade’a. Jego czaszka. Jego mózg.

Peter miał ochotę wymiotować, zachwiał się na nogach, ale udało mu się utrzymać równowagę i odzyskać oddech. Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w kierunku sypialni, gdy usłyszał jęk.

\- Flash.

Zszokowany podbiegł do chłopaka, który leżał pod ścianą, na której zostało trochę krwi. Dotknął potylicy Thompsona i poczuł, że krwawi. Sam Flash jęknął z bólu, gdy został tam dotknięty.

Pomógł przyjacielowi usiąść i spróbował go ocucić z zamroczenia, w jakim się znajdował.

\- Flash, hej.

\- Parker? – zapytał zaskoczony i popatrzył na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem.

\- Flash, co tu się stało? – domagał się odpowiedzi Peter. Zaczynał panikować, Wade mógł być gdziekolwiek i cierpieć, a on nie miał mu jak pomóc.

\- Nie jestem pewien – odparł i spróbował wstać, ale gdy poniósł porażkę, został na podłodze. Peter zdjął z siebie bluzę i podłożył mu pod głowę, by nie obijała się o ścianę.

\- Powiedz wszystko co wiesz. Gdzie jest Wade?

\- Ja… Byłem u siebie i usłyszałem hałas – zaczął mówić. – Poszedłem sprawdzić, co się dzieje, bo wiedziałem, że Deadpool jest w domu. Drzwi były otwarte, a w środku Deadpool i ten cały Goblin walczyli ze sobą. Chciałem pomóc, ale nie miałem szans i skończyłem na tej ścianie.

Peter odwrócił się do pobojowiska za sobą. Ucierpiała głównie kuchnia, krzesła leżały poprzewracane, Jack wylądował na podłodze. Wade musiał tam być w czasie ataku. Jakim cudem Goblin go zaskoczył? Jakim cudem go pokonał?

\- Co było dalej? – dopytywał, znów skupiając się na Thompsonie.

\- Deadpool przegrał. – Peter wiedział to, ale gdy to usłyszał, serce mu zamarło i wstąpił w nie nowy strach, a ręce zaczęły się znowu trząść, choć trzymał je mocno zaciśnięte na koszulce Flasha. Gdyby zaciskał je na jego ramieniu, pewnie połamałby mu kości. – Nie wiem jak, ledwo widziałem na oczy, tak mnie bolała głowa. Nawet mój ojciec tak mocno mi nigdy nie przyjebał, ał.

\- Załatwię ci pomoc – obiecał. – Wiesz gdzie Goblin zabrał Wade’a?

Flash pokręcił głową i jęknął niemal od razu z bólu. Peter pomógł mu się pochylić, by chłopak mógł zwymiotować. Zirytowała go ta strata czasu. Powinien już ruszać, szukać Wade’a, a nie siedzieć tutaj. Był jednak zbyt spanikowany, by czuć z tego powodu wstyd.

\- Flash, gdzie go zabrał? – zapytał nagląco. Wade nie mógł umrzeć, ale odczuwał ból, a to wystarczyło, by Peter się o niego bał. Zwłaszcza że taki psychol jak Osborn nie będzie szczędził tortur, a ktoś, kto przeżył ich w swoim życiu wiele, na pewno nie zniesie tego zbyt dobrze. Deadpoola nie tylko czekał ból, ale i powrót wspomnień sprzed lat. Musiał temu zapobiec jak najszybciej.

\- Nie wiem – odparł, a Peter miał ochotę krzyczeć z bezsilności. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, ale nie popłakał się. Nie czas na łzy i słabości, musiał być silny, bo tylko silny uratuje najemnika. Na szczęście taki się czuł. Miał wrażenie, że w takim stanie nawet Hulk i Thor nie zatrzymaliby go przed dotarciem do Wade’a. – Gdy go powalił, to strzelił mu od razu w głowę kilka razy, a potem zabrał go ze sobą i odszedł, machając jeszcze do mnie. Coś też mówił, ale nie rozumiałem go.

\- Wysil się, Flash, co mógł mówić? – naciskał Peter.

Flash zmrużył oczy i popatrzył gdzieś za niego. Popatrzył w tym samym kierunku, na nieco przesuniętą w czasie walki kanapę.

\- Tam? Coś tam jest? – zapytał, a Thompson odparł cichym „tak”. Szybko doskoczył do kanapy i od razu zauważył leżącą na niej kartkę papieru z nabazgranymi na niej słowami.

_„Jesteś gotowy poświecić życie dla kogoś, kto nie może umrzeć?”_

Pod spodem był adres. Adres wskazujący na Staten Island. Strach i panika szybko przerodziły się we wściekłość. Peter cisnął kartką o podłogę i wrócił do Flasha, choć wszystko w nim ciągnęło go do Wade’a. Goblin tego pożałuje. Jeśli dożyje w ogóle tego momentu.

\- Flash, posłuchaj mnie. Ktoś tutaj przyjdzie i się tobą zajmie, wezwijcie karetkę jeśli będzie trzeba, ja idę.

\- Dokąd? – zdziwił się. Był ledwo przytomny, wyglądał jak upiór.

\- Po Spidermana – odpowiedział i wybiegł z mieszkania, bardzo chcąc wyskoczyć przez okno, by było szybciej. Już i tak stracił masę czasu. Krew była świeża, Goblin porwał Wade’a najwyżej kilkadziesiąt minut temu. Tych samych minut, które spędził z Miriam, które zmarnował na bezsensownym łażeniu za włamywaczami. Gdyby przyszedł do domu wcześniej, przybyłby przed walką albo w jej trakcie. Razem pokonaliby Normana.

Zabrakło kilkudziesięciu minut i można było tego uniknąć. Peter żałował, że pomógł Miriam.

Wypadł z budynku w pośpiechu, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Miał szczęście, Malcolm i Jeff właśnie skądś wracali, żeby usiąść na schodkach. Oszczędziło mu to szukania kogoś zaufanego do opieki nad Flashem. Naprawdę nie chciał go zostawiać samego, ale zrobiłby to, gdyby nie miał wyboru. Wszystko poza Wadem zeszło teraz na dalszy plan. Nawet atak na samo centrum Manhattanu by go teraz nie interesował.

\- Idźcie do mojego mieszkania i zajmijcie się nim! – polecił pijaczkom, przebiegając obok nich.

\- Kim?! – zawołał za nim Jeff, ale nie odpowiedział mu.

Szybko znalazł miejsce do przebrania się, zostawił tam ciuchy i plecak, i popędził odbić Wade’a. Myślał, że Goblin przekroczył granicę porywając Gwen. Mylił się. Przekroczył ją teraz. Peter czuł się winny, że w ogóle mu na to pozwolił. Tak się przejął każdym, że zapomniał, że jest jeszcze jedna osoba, którą Osborn może obrać za cel i to nie byle jaka, bo najważniejsza w całym jego życiu.

Peter zacisnął zęby ze złości i przyspieszył. Zmęczenie całego dnia uleciało z niego w chwili, gdy zobaczył krew Deadpoola na podłodze. Był gotowy, pełny sił. Norman zapłaci za to, że w ogóle odważył się wejść do ich domu i podnieść dłoń na Wade’a.

Goblin jeszcze nie wiedział, na co Peter jest gotowy, ale śmierć nie była jedną z tych rzeczy. Razem z Wadem wyjdą z tego żywi, a jedynym trupem będzie co najwyżej sam Norman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ale się porobiło. Goblin wiedział, gdzie uderzyć, by najmocniej bolało. Miał niestety pecha trafić na twardego superbohatera, który zniesie taki ból ;)  
> Planowałam to już przy okazji pierwszej części, gdy to Wade ratował Petera. Po tym jak ten drugi został Spidermanem, trzeba było to zrównoważyć i sprawić, by to Peter mógł uratować Wade'a. Żaden z nich nie jest damą w opresji, nie chcę ich jako takowych przedstawiać, więc jak już muszą być w tarapatach, to niech to się rozkłada po równo :D  
> Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, jak konkretnie Goblin dopadł Wade'a, będziecie musieli poczekać dwa rozdziały, aż sam Wade to opowie. Jeśli pamiętacie jego historię zdobycia ptaszników, to wiecie czego się spodziewać :D
> 
> Nie mam jeszcze konkretnych planów, ale zastanawiam się nad związkiem MJ i Gwen. Byłyby urocze razem - sławna modelka i sławna pani naukowiec :D
> 
> Jakby kogoś interesowało, fiki podane przez Wade'a są autentyczne. O ile drzewo Snape i uprawiający z nim seks Harry, to jeszcze nie jest nic szczególnie strasznego, to po tym fiku - usuniętym już - do Jak wytresować smoka, mam traumę xD


	24. Chapter 24

Peter miał wrażenie, że to jakiś sen. Koszmar. Nie ważne jak mocno wyrzucał ciało do przodu, jak szybko wystrzeliwał kolejną sieć, jak intensywnie wyciskał z mięśni jak najwięcej, doprowadzając je niemal do omdlenia czy ile skrótów brał, czuł się jakby wcale nie zbliżał się do celu. Chciał się przemieszczać szybciej, skracać drogę lepiej, byle tylko jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Wade’a, ale nie potrafił. Był za wolny. Był o wiele za wolny!

Był też głupi. Potwornie głupi. Wszystkich bliskich brał pod uwagę jako cel Goblina, nawet samego siebie, tylko Wade’a nie. Bo Wade jest silny, sprytny, uzdolniony, zna się na broni, na strategii, potrafi pokonać armie wrogów w pojedynkę, jest nieśmiertelny, jest niezwyciężony, jest kimś, przy kim Peter czuł się bezpiecznie praktycznie od początku. Ktoś taki nie powinien być niczym zagrożony. A już zwłaszcza Goblinem, którego już raz pokonał.

To pozorne bezpieczeństwo ich oszukało. Poza Avengers, nikt w tym mieście nie stanowił zagrożenia dla Deadpoola. Wszyscy się go bali, wszyscy czuli przed nim respekt. Wiedzieli o tym obaj, nigdy się nie obawiali, że coś może się mu przydarzyć, zwłaszcza w jego własnym mieszkaniu, do którego ludzie bali się wchodzić.

Goblin się nie bał. Wszedł do miejsca, które powinno być synonimem bezpieczeństwa jak sam Wade. Czar prysł dziś wieczorem i Peter nauczył się w brutalny sposób, że nie ważne jaką reputację miał Deadpool, w ich profesji nigdy nie będą całkowicie bezpieczni. Nawet we własnym domu. Tym bardziej był teraz wdzięczny swoim mocom, bo dzięki nim przynajmniej mogli się nawzajem ochraniać, gdy coś takiego znów się przydarzy. Peter obiecał sobie jednak, że nie dopuści już do czegoś podobnego. Osborn będzie ostrzeżeniem dla każdego innego przestępcy, który odważy się zakłócić ich spokój. Nikt nie zadziera z Deadpoolem i Spidermanem. Nikt.   

Sekundy mijały zbyt szybko jak dla niego. Każda sekunda to więcej bólu dla Wade’a. Goblin na pewno nie siedział z nim bezczynnie, czekając na jego przybycie. Peter był bardziej niż pewny, że celem tego porwania jest nie tylko ściągnięcie jego w pułapkę, ale też zemsta na samym najemniku. Nie potrafił sobie nie wyobrażać, co do tej pory Goblin już zrobił, wykorzystując zdolności Deadpoola, by zadać mu jak najwięcej cierpienia. Chciałby o tym nie myśleć, choć dostarczało mu to dodatkowej motywacji.

Wade zawsze mówił, że jest przyzwyczajony do bólu, że to nic takiego. Peter wiedział, że to doskonały atut w walce i choć do dzisiaj miał z tym trudności, w czasie starcia był gotowy przymknąć oko na cierpienie Deadpoola, nie myśleć o nim i wszelkie bolesne rany traktować jak skaleczenia. Teraz nie potrafił przywołać w sobie takiego podejścia. Wszystko się w nim gotowało, czuł wręcz furię, która skutecznie tłumiła strach czający się gdzieś w głębi jego umysłu.

Nie mógł zapomnieć o tym, że Osborn jest nie tylko biznesmanem, ale i naukowcem. Co jak wymyślił coś, by zabić Wade’a raz na zawsze? Co jak już tego użył? Peter przybędzie na miejsce, pozbędzie się zagrożenia, a potem odnajdzie najemnika i będzie czekał przy jego ciele, aż ten się obudzi, ale to nigdy nie nastąpi, choćby nie wiadomo jak długo czekał. Norman miałby swoją zemstę.

Peter zacisnął zęby i spróbował przyspieszyć. Nie mógł myśleć o tym w ten sposób, to w niczym nie pomoże. Jeśli wpadnie w panikę, nie będzie zdolny do walki. Jego zmysły muszą być wyostrzone, a umysł skupiony na swoim celu. Jakiekolwiek potknięcie może go drogo kosztować. To nie będzie walka ze zwykłymi przestępcami czy robotami Kinpina, tylko z silnym i szalonym nadczłowiekiem. Walczył już z nim na moście, ale to dopiero teraz nastąpi sprawdzian jego umiejętności i tego, czy uda mu się pokonać swojego pierwszego poważnego wroga.

Po wielu minutach, w końcu zostawił za sobą most Verrazzano-Narrows, a wraz z nim Brooklyn i znalazł się w Staten Island. Przeszukali to miejsce dokładnie, w kilka osób i z profesjonalnym sprzętem, a mimo to Norman im się wymknął. Po fiasku z poszukiwaniami był pewien, że Wade miał rację i Goblin po prostu ukrywał się gdzieś indziej, a w Staten Island załatwiał wszystkie swoje sprawy, ale teraz już nie był co do tego taki pewny. Na pewno nie było to przypadkowe miejsce, skoro to już drugi przypadek, gdy Osborn kogoś tu zabierał. Musiał tu być od samego początku, może miał jakiś bunkier, podwodną lub podniebną fortecę, ale na pewno tu był cały ten czas. Za słabo po prostu szukali. On za słabo szukał. Gdyby przedwczoraj starał się bardziej, Wade nie byłby teraz w tarapatach.

To było już jednak bez znaczenia. Odnajdzie najemnika i uratuje go, choćby sam miał przy tym zginąć. Tylko najpierw musi znaleźć miejsce konfrontacji. Słabo znał to miejsce, nie miał pojęcia w jakim kierunku się udać, by dopaść Goblina, a nie miał czasu sprawdzać w telefonie.

Niedaleko od mostu wylądował na poboczu drogi, gdzie ktoś właśnie zmieniał koło w samochodzie. Niezauważony podszedł do mężczyzny i złapał go za ramiona, odwracając w swoją stronę.

\- Gdzie jest Kenny Road?! – zapytał szybko, przypierając kierowcę do jego auta. Facet skrzywił się nieco, ale Peter nie miał czasu na czucie się źle, by się tym przejąć.

\- Co? – wybełkotał w wyraźnym szoku mężczyzna.

\- Gdzie jest Kenny Road?! – powtórzył coraz bardziej wściekły. Czas, uciekał mu. Kolejne sekundy cierpienia dla Wade’a. Czy ten facet nie widział, że nie ma czasu na niepotrzebne pytania? Nie słyszał paniki w jego głosie, napięcia w postawie?

\- Ugh…W linii prostej najszybciej będzie wzdłuż wybrzeża, a przed zatoką przejść na Hylan Bulwar, aż nie dotrzesz do latarni morskiej – odpowiedział w końcu, odsuwając się od Petera na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu samochód za plecami i ręce trzymające go w miejscu. – Kenny Road jest trochę za nią.

Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, gdy Peter przeskoczył nad nim i wylądował na dachu jego auta, stamtąd przeskakując na jadący po ulicy pojazd, zmierzający w głąb wyspy. Przejechał się na nim kawałek, a potem przeskoczył na wyjeżdżającą z innej uliczki ciężarówki, z której wybił się i ruszył dalej na sieci.

Przemieszczał się wzdłuż wybrzeża, po swojej lewej mając tylko ciemny, nieprzyjazny Atlantyk, do którego z wielką chęcią wrzuciłby Goblina i patrzył jak tonie w zimnych wodach. Nie było to pierwsze wyobrażenie śmierci Osborna, jakie przyszło mu do głowy w czasie podróży tutaj. I na pewno nie ostatnie. Był zbyt wściekły, by wstydzić się swoich myśli, w tym momencie jego zasada o zabijaniu nie istniała, nie był nawet pewny, czy w odpowiednim momencie będzie w stanie ją przywrócić. Goblin posunął się po prostu za daleko. Peter nie zamierzał dążyć do zabicia go za wszelką cenę, ale jeśli będzie miał okazję, nie zrezygnuje z niej. Czuł to w kościach, wręcz w całym ciele, gdy coraz bardziej zbliżał się do Kenny Road.

Zgodnie z instrukcjami, ominął całkowicie zatokę, okrążając ją i tym samym tracąc nieco czasu, ale nie byłby w stanie przeskoczyć z mierzei na resztę wyspy, zbyt duża odległość.

Ludzie nad którymi przelatywał, a którzy dalej przechadzali się ulicami pomimo późnej godziny, zauważali go bez problemu. Słyszał wołania czy zachwyty niektórych, chcieli by wylądował obok nich, zapewne chcieli, żeby zrobił sobie z nimi zdjęcie czy po prostu pogadał. Ignorował ich wszystkich, tak samo jak zignorował syreny policyjnego radiowozu, który w pewnym momencie przemknął pod nim. Nie włączył radia by sprawdzić co się stało, liczył się tylko jego własny cel. Policja radziła sobie z przestępcami zanim został Spidermanem, poradzą sobie i teraz. Miał ważniejszą sprawę na głowie.

Wkrótce po tym zatoka została w tyle, a on znalazł się nad Hylan Bulwar, lecąc tak nisko, że praktycznie dotykał stopami jezdni. Nie było tu o co zaczepiać sieć, tylko o latarnie, ale te były zdecydowanie za niskie i nawet nie mógł lecieć tak szybko jak by chciał.

Sfrustrowany puścił sieć i wylądował na aucie, nie bawiąc się w delikatności. Dach nieco się wygiął, kierowca od razu dał po hamulcach i Peter by spadł, gdyby nie moce. Szybko podszedł do okna po stronie prowadzącego i zajrzał do środka.

\- Nie stój tak tylko jedź! – polecił mu.

\- Co do chuja?! – krzyknął mężczyzna wściekły. – Wygiąłeś mi dach, stary!

\- Mam to gdzieś, jedź, nie mam czasu wypłacać ci teraz odszkodowania.

Głupi kierowca. Czy ludzie naprawdę nie rozumieli, że jest w pośpiechu? Na co dzień ratował im dupę, a oni tak mu się odwdzięczali? Nie chcąc go nawet podwieźć?

\- Czy to ci wygląda na taksówkę?! – oburzył się. – Spierdalaj z mojego auta zanim wezwę gliny!

Peter warknął, gdy mężczyzna sięgnął po telefon, który trzymał na uchwycie na desce rozdzielczej. Nie czekając, aż wybierze numer, zabrał mu komórkę i rzucił na tylną kanapę, przechodząc jednocześnie na bok auta, skąd złapał kierowcę za ubranie i przyciągnął do siebie, ignorując jego jęki bólu, gdy pasy wbiły mu się w ciało.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby twoje auto wylądowało zaraz w oceanie, lepiej się rusz – zagroził i puścił przerażonego mężczyznę. Zapewne psuł sobie teraz reputację, w dodatku jeszcze bardziej niż już to zrobił, ale reputacja była dla niego mniej ważna niż Wade, który nie wiadomo jak długo był zdany na łaskę Goblina.

Mężczyzna musiał w końcu zauważyć, że coś jest z nim nie tak, bo potulnie ruszył autem.

\- I jedź szybciej, zwolnij dopiero, gdy będziemy przy Kenny Road – polecił mu jeszcze Peter, nim wrócił na dach, by stamtąd wypatrywać Kenny Road.

\- Albo sobowtór, albo gość zwariował przez Deadpoola – wymamrotał do siebie kierowca, dodając więcej gazu.

Już po chwili auto zdecydowanie przekroczyło dozwoloną tu prędkość. Peter nie przejmował się tym, że policja mogłaby się nimi zainteresować i przez niego kierowca dostanie mandat. Gdyby nie prosta, sucha i pusta droga, groziłby im nawet wypadek. Nic niecodziennego się jednak nie wydarzyło, a gdy tylko samochód zaczął znacząco zwalniać, Peter zeskoczył z dachu i ruszył w boczną trasę. Kenny Road, to było tu. Nie widział żadnej latarni morskiej, ale widział co innego znajdującego się na tle ciemnych drzew i już sobie skojarzył to miejsce.

Był tu wcześniej, gdy pierwszy raz szukali tu Goblina. Przeszukał znajdujący się tu budynek od góry do dołu, ale nie znalazł nic, nawet żadnego tajnego miejsca. Opuszczona fabryka należąca niegdyś do Hammer Industries, stała pusta już od kilku lat, a jej parking zdążył porosnąć dziką roślinnością. Justin Hammer budował tu kiedyś silniki rakietowe do swoich pocisków, ale po otworzeniu większej fabryki  w Detroit, porzucił to małe, stojące na uboczu miejsce, które teraz tylko straszyło nastolatki przechodzące tędy na wybrzeże, by organizować imprezy.

Fabryka wydawała się być idealnym miejscem na kryjówkę, zwłaszcza dla kogoś takiego jak Goblin. Mimo to nikogo tu nie znalazł ostatnim razem. Jednak coś przeoczył? Czy kiedy tu był dwa dni temu, Osborn też tu przebywał i obserwował go cały ten czas? Jeśli tak, czemu go nie zaatakował, gdy miał okazję?

Otrzymał odpowiedź, gdy zbliżył się do budynku, a zmysł zaczął ostrzegać o znajdującym się tu zagrożeniu. Goblina nie mogło tu być ostatnim razem, bo wtedy zmysł siedział cicho, a teraz wręcz wył mu w głowie niczym syrena alarmowa, zapewne zmuszony do takiej reakcji przez stres wywołany porwaniem Deadpoola.

Peter nie był nawet jeszcze zbyt blisko, a już miał pewność, że znalazł się we właściwym miejscu, a co najgorsze – w pułapce. Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu minęło od porwania Wade’a, ale Goblin miał dość czasu, by się przygotować do walki i zostawić mu parę przeszkód do pokonania.

Mimo to podbiegł do fabryki jak najszybciej, pokonał parking i wszedł do środka przez otwarte drzwi główne, gotowy w każdej chwili uskoczyć przed zagrożeniem. Jego stopy nie wydawały praktycznie żadnego dźwięku, gdy szedł do przodu, rozglądając się czujnym wzrokiem dookoła i nasłuchując. Zmysł się uspokoił, gotowy do wychwycenia zagrożenia, nim to nastąpi. Peter czuł się jakby walczył o własne życie, wszystkie zmysły były nastawione na przetrwanie jak u spłoszonego zwierzęcia w lesie pełnym drapieżników. W takim stanie usłyszałby nawet muchę chodzącą po ścianie, nawet pomimo tego, że serce dudniło mu w klatce piersiowej, a każdy wdech wydawał się być równie głośny co startujący odrzutowiec.

W fabryce było kompletnie ciemno, nawet jego wyostrzony wzrok nie był w stanie nic zobaczyć. Noc była pochmurna, nie było księżyca, a w pobliżu nie znajdowały się latarnie, więc z zewnątrz też nie wpadało żadne światło. Peter bez zastanowienia włączył termowizję. Wnętrze budynku tonęło w zimnych barwach, wystudzonych przez temperaturę otoczenia. Jedynymi jasnymi punktami były ślady jego stóp, które po chwili się ochładzały.

Choć widział zarysy znajdujących się tu rzeczy, wyłączył termowizję i przerzucił się na zwykłą latarkę. Goblin i tak wiedział, że tu jest, nie było potrzeby się ukrywać. Dzięki światłu zobaczył za to coś, czego nie wychwyciła termowizja – krew. Jej szlak ciągnął się od wejścia i kierował w stronę dwuskrzydłowych, ciężkich drzwi na samym końcu pomieszczenia.

Peter zacisnął pięści ze złości i szybkim krokiem zbliżył się do drzwi. Kawałek od nich przyczepił sieć do sufitu i skoczył, błyskawicznie nabierając prędkości, gdy rozhuśtał się na kolejnej linie. Z impetem wpadł nogami na drzwi, wyrywając je z zawiasów. Nastąpił huk, a on wylądował zręcznie w drugim pomieszczeniu, które było dobrze oświetlone.

\- Goblin! – krzyknął, wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia i uważnie obserwując otoczenie w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia, a przede wszystkim Wade’a. Było tu wiele kładek, taśm produkcyjnych, maszyn i innych zakamarków, w których można się było schować i zaatakować z zaskoczenia. – Masz coś, co należy do mnie!

Jego pełen gniewu głos rozchodził się echem po pustej fabryce, ale powoli cichł, a intensywności nabierał zupełnie inny dźwięk, bardzo charakterystyczny, skrzeczący śmiech.

\- Ah, tak, twoja zabawka – usłyszał po chwili głos Goblina. Ciężko było wychwycić, skąd dochodzi, ale nie musiał, bo kątem oka zauważył ruch gdzieś w górze.  Spojrzał tam i od razu dostrzegł stojącego na jednej z kładek Normana, szczerzącego się do niego jak opętany. Peterowi zagotowała się krew w żyłach, a z gardła wyrwał się przeraźliwy warkot, gdy Goblin chwycił coś, co do tej pory chował przed jego oczami. Tym czymś były nogi Wade’a, odcięte od reszty ciała na wysokości bioder. –  Wybacz, trochę się popsuła. Ale nie martw się, ta połowa wciąż ma wszystko co potrzebne do zabawy.

Osborn zaśmiał się, a Peter cudem powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem się na niego tu i teraz, bez planu. To miejsce mogło być pełne pułapek, bardzo śmiertelnych, nie mógł tak po prostu ruszyć do akcji. Ale Wade… Jego Wade gdzieś cierpiał, pozbawiony nóg, wykrwawiający się na śmierć raz za razem, gdy jego moce przywracały go z powrotem do życia. Musiał go znaleźć, szybko, a potem zabrać do domu.

Norman mu za to zapłaci. Nikt nie krzywdzi jego chłopaka i nie ponosi za to konsekwencji, zwłaszcza gdy zrobił coś takiego. Nigdy nie czuł takiego gniewu jak teraz, gdy patrzył na scenę przed sobą. Był w stanie myśleć jedynie o tym, jak się zemścić za zrobienie krzywdy Deadpoolowi i wszystkie sposoby były tylko krwawe.

Goblin rzucił nagle odciętymi kończynami, a Peter cofnął się o krok, gdy wylądowały tuż przed nim. Ogarnęła go tak ogromna furia, że przez moment nie widział wyraźnie, a wszelkie dźwięki zagłuszył szum krwi w uszach. Prawie że nieświadomie zacisnął pięści, wyobrażając sobie, że robi to na szyi Normana, pozbawiając go powoli tlenu i życia, tak jak on pozbawił życia Wade’a. Odczuwał tak silną potrzebę zabicia, że aż go to przeraziło. Nie potrafił się jednak ruszyć, by wprowadzić swój plan w życie, jedyne co był w stanie robić, to wpatrywać się w odcięte nogi Wade’a.

\- Uwaga wybuch – ostrzegł nagle Goblin. Peter podniósł znów głowę do góry i zobaczył lecąca w jego stronę bombę. Wylądowała idealnie na odciętych kończynach i po chwili wybuchła.

Peter zamknął oczy i odskoczył do tyłu, ale dalej był w zbyt wielkim szoku, by zrobić to dość szybko i wystarczająco daleko. Wybuch go nie zranił, był za słaby, ale poczuł jak zostaje ochlapany. Bez otwierania oczu wiedział, co go trafiło, zaczął się cały trząść z wściekłości, a ten stan tylko się pogorszył, gdy uniósł powieki i zobaczył czerwień. Spojrzał na nogi, ręce i tułów, całe pokryte krwią i fragmentami ciała Wade’a, które były też wszędzie dookoła.

Goblin się śmiał, a jego śmiech to było jedyne, co teraz słyszał. Chęć zabicia nasiliła się jak nigdy przedtem, Peter starł krew z oczu maski i bez dalszego zwlekania wystrzelił sieć, i ruszył do ataku, zamierzając zetrzeć ten chory uśmieszek z twarzy tego psychola. A potem odnajdzie Wade’a.

Norman nie pozwolił mu się zbliżyć. Strzelił promieniem energii, który Peter z łatwością ominął, ale zabrało mu to trochę czasu i pozwoliło Goblinowi wzbić się w powietrze i zmienić położenie.

\- O nie, nie, tak się nie bawimy! – zawołał i zagwizdał niespodziewanie. – Żeby walczyć ze mną, musisz najpierw pokazać na co cię stać!

Peter śledził łatającego Osborna wzrokiem, nie odwracając się do niego plecami ani na chwilę.

\- Zdałem sobie wreszcie sprawę, czemu tak cię nie lubię – krzyknął do śmiejącego się Normana, który swoim śmiechem zaczynał mu działać na nerwy. – Jesteś personifikacją tego najbardziej irytującego dźwięku z _Głupi i głupszy_. 

\- To uczucie jest odwzajemnione, Spiderman – wyznał Norman i wylądował na jednej z maszyn. – Ale nie na długo.

Zmysł ostrzegł go o zagrożeniu, które nadciągało od tyłu. Nie zastanawiając się, co to może być, zeskoczył szybko z powrotem na podłogę, w locie odwracając się i patrząc, jak znajoma maszyna kłapnęła zębami tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał.

Robot ryknął i skoczył za nim, celując pazurami. Peter znów odskoczył, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom.

\- Skąd masz tę maszynę?! – krzyknął do Goblina, który oglądał wszystko z góry. Była nieco większa niż te, z którymi walczył wraz z Avengers. Miała też więcej zębów i sprawiała wrażenie inteligentniejszej, bo ostrożnie się do niego zbliżała, ale to bez wątpienia był ten sam model, który tworzył Smythe, tylko nieco podrasowany.

\- TE maszyny – poprawił go Norman i po chwili pojawił się kolejny robot.

Razem chciały wziąć Petera w kleszcze, ale wyskoczył w górę i zderzyły się ze sobą, szybko jednak dochodząc do siebie i ponownie atakując – wspólnie. Kopnął w głowę tę, która doskoczyła do niego pierwsza i odrzucił ją na ścianę, a drugą chwycił za szczęki, trzymając ją w miejscu.

\- Współpracujesz z Kingpinem?! – zdziwił się, nie pozwalając robotowi się zbliżyć. Dobrze że jego łapy były za krótkie, by zrobić mu krzywdę. Zdecydowanie były silniejsze niż poprzednie, zwłaszcza szczęki były mocniejsze, bo miał problem z utrzymaniem ich rozwartych.

\- Dzięki wam nie! – wściekł się Goblin. – Ale niejaki Octavius był na tyle miły, że sprzedał mi plany, które wykradł od Kingpina. Ja tylko ulepszyłem projekt.

Otto handlował z Normanem? Myślał że bardziej już nie może być zraniony zdradą Octaviusa, ale jednak.

\- I myślisz, że te roboty ci pomogą?! – zapytał i puścił szczęki, uskakując przed nimi w bok, gdy robot poleciał wprost na niego, nim nie walnął o podłogę. Peter szybko przykleił go do niej siecią, w porę reagując na ostrzeżenie zmysłu, gdy drugi robot znów skoczył, usiłując ciąć go pazurami. Musiał je załatwić jak najszybciej i zająć się Goblinem. 

\- Są świetne w odwracaniu uwagi – zauważył Osborn.

Peter odwrócił wzrok od atakującej go maszyny, gdy poczuł kolejne ostrzeżenie. Robot to wykorzystał i powalił go na ziemię, ale nawet to nie sprawiło, że zwrócił na niego uwagę. Przerażenie ścisnęło go za gardło, gdy zobaczył znajomą broń w dłoni Normana, który po chwili z niej wystrzelił. Zmysł wariował jak jeszcze nigdy.

Sparaliżowany strachem Peter obserwował jakby w zwolnionym tempie jak mały, szklany pocisk zmierza w jego stronę w tym samym czasie, w którym robot zamachnął się łapą. Gdyby nie zmysł, którego ukłucie poczuł w całym ciele, pewnie nawet by się nie obronił, ale instynkt zadziałał bez jego interwencji.

Szybko złapał robota za łapę i pociągnął go, ustawiając na drodze pocisku. Kulka rozbiła się, a jej żółta, maziowata zawartość rozlała się dookoła, na całe szczęście omijając Petera, który przeturlał się przerażony, odsuwając i od maszyny, i od mazi.

\- Podoba ci się?! – zapytał zadowolony z jego przerażenia Goblin. – Ciecz trudniej ominąć niż strzałkę. Tym razem nikt ci nie pomoże odzyskać zmysłów.

Robot znów zaatakował, tym razem cały pokryty w mazi. Peter odskoczył, trzymając się na dystans. Dwoma sieciami złapał maszynę za łapy i z wielką siłą cisnął nią jak najdalej od siebie. Robot przebił się przez ścianę, a jej fragmenty po chwili opadły na niego, przygniatając go i niszcząc.

Wyraźnie rozwścieczyło to Goblina. Peter szybko zwrócił na niego uwagę. Musiał odebrać mu tę broń, jeśli go nią trafi, to będzie koniec, zginie. Choć samo zbliżenie się do niej go przerażało, musiał to zrobić.  Zmusił swoje ociężałe nogi i ręce do ruchu. Wystrzelił sieć i wyskoczył w górę, świadomy tego, że Goblin już do niego celował. Musi być szybszy od niego, wierzył, że tak będzie.

Ledwo odbił się jednak od ziemi, a znów odezwał się zmysł. Nie zdążył zareagować. Poczuł ból w łydce, gdy ostre zęby drugiej, oswobodzonej maszyny zacisnęły się mu się na nodze i pociągnęły go w dół. Peter wylądował na zakrwawionej podłodze, podczas gdy robot zaczął machać łbem jak pies, który tarmosi zabawkę.

\- Puszczaj, ty kupo złomu! – krzyknął spanikowany i kopnął maszynę tak mocno, że przebił wolną stopą jej czaszkę, tym samym uszkadzając procesor.

Peter spróbował poderwać się na nogi i zmienić pozycję, ale gdy próbował wstać, ręka poślizgnęła się na krwi i stracił równowagę. Chwilę później usłyszał wystrzał, kłucie z tyłu czaszki stało się nie do zniesienia, a niecałą sekundę później szkło rozbiło mu się o plecy.

\- Nie!

Wciąż się nieco ślizgając, Peter odczołgał się od żółtej mazi, która znajdowała się teraz na podłodze. Nic to jednak nie dało, bo była też na nim, czuł jej chłód przez kostium, jak spływa mu mozolnie po plecach, wprost do otwartej rany na nodze. Mógł przysiąc, że czuł chodzące po nim bakterie, których jedynym celem było dotarcie do mózgu i wyłączenie wszystkich jego zmysłów.

Ledwo był świadomy śmiechu zadowolonego Goblina, który już cieszył się ze zwycięstwa.

\- Ciesz się swoimi ostatnimi chwilami, Peter – powiedział i obserwował z góry, jak spanikowany Peter miota się w miejscu, usiłując ściągnąć z siebie maź. Bezskutecznie.

Substancja dotarła już do jego nogi, nawet nie miał jak osłonić rany, bo dłonie miał całe żółte od mazi, od środowiska bakterii, które i tak dotarłyby do rany bez problemu. To co robił to była walka, której i tak nie mógł wygrać, nie ważne czego by nie robił.

Mimo to i tak próbował się bronić. Oddech i serce przyspieszyło, a łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, powodując że słabo widział, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy zaczął tracić wzrok. Wzmogło to tylko jego panikę, jego strach. To nie miało się tak skończyć. Miał tu przyjść, pokonać Goblina i ocalić Wade’a. Nie chciał umierać.

\- Tylko znowu nie to – płakał bezradnie, z przerażeniem patrząc, jak maż zasłania całą ranę po zębach robota. – Tylko nie to. Nie, nie, nie.

Mijały sekundy, w każdej chwili oczekiwał utraty zmysłów. Wszystko działało wolniej niż ostatnio, ale może to przez jego zdolność regeneracji. Wiedział jednak, że jego organizm nie zatrzyma bakterii.

Dziesięć sekund, piętnaście, dwadzieścia. Wciąż nic. Trzydzieści, potem czterdzieści, w końcu cała minuta. Nadal widział, słyszał, nie stracił zmysłów. Półtorej minuty. Peter zaczynał się uspokajać, zaskoczony coraz bardziej tym, że nic się nie dzieje.

Dwie minuty.

Trzy.

Nic.                                                                                                      

\- Agh! Dlaczego to nie działa?! – wrzasnął Goblin i wystrzelił kolejny pocisk.

Peter nawet się nie ruszył, bo zmysł milczał, jakby świadomy tego, że nawet poprawka nic nie zdziała. Kula trafiła go w głowę, maź zasłoniła mu widok, ale same bakterie nie odcięły mu zmysłu wzroku. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu.

Zszokowany, ściągnął nową porcję mazi i strącił ją na czerwoną podłogę.

Czerwień. Krew.

Mrużąc oczy, popatrzył na dłonie. Nadal były pokryte odrobiną żółtej mazi, ale przeważającym kolorem była czerwień krwi, która zasłaniała nawet wzór sieci jego kostiumu. Podobnie było na reszcie ciała. Krew była wszędzie, po szamotaninie na podłodze zapewne nawet na plecach. I to nie byle jaka krew.

Peter zaśmiał się. Był to nieco obłąkańczy śmiech, ale to dlatego, że był wyrazem ulgi i radości. Śmiał się cicho, z początku pod nosem, ale potem bardziej otwarcie.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz?! – ryknął Goblin, nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Nie masz pojęcia co mnie uratowało wcześniej, co Gobby? – zapytał go, gdy się uspokoił, wciąż jednak podśmiewając się nieco. Z radością nabrał krwi z podłogi na dłoń i wtarł ją sobie w ranę, tak dla pewności. Norman obserwował to wściekły i skonfundowany. – Myślisz, że to byli Avengers? W pewnym sensie. Ale nawet oni by mi nie pomogli, gdyby nie Wade. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak silne i krwiożercze wobec bakterii są jego białe krwinki?

Peter uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy zobaczył, jak do Normana wreszcie dotarło to, co się stało. Miał ochotę znowu się śmiać, tym razem z tego głupiego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Trzeba było zostać przy strzałce albo zainwestować w gaz – poradził mu, a Osborn bezradnie popatrzył na swój bezużyteczny pistolet, który po chwili Peter wyrwał mu siecią, miażdżąc go pod swoją stopą. Nieużyte pociski pękły, uwalniając maź i bakterie, którymi leukocyty Wade’a z jego krwi na podłodze już zapewne się zajęły. Te na jego ciele pewnie były martwe, nim zdążyły przesunąć się wraz z mazią choćby o milimetr.

Dzięki, Wade, podziękował w myślach. Znowu mnie uratowałeś.

\- To nie ma znaczenia! – Goblin wzleciał w górę i zaczął krążyć nad Peterem. W dłoniach już trzymał bomby, które wyciągnął z torby. – Załatwię cię sam! Zabiję cię, a potem potnę i dowiem się, jak mój pająk dał ci moce. A Deadpool będzie się temu przyglądał!  

\- Gdzie on jest?! – krzyknął Peter, uskakując przed pierwszą bombą.

\- Gdzie by nie był, zapewniam cię, że bardzo cierpi – odpowiedział Norman i zaśmiał się, rzucając drugą bombą i pikując od razu za nią.

Peter trafił dynię siecią i wytrącił jej prędkość, co spowodowało, że bomba zaczęła spadać pod kątem prostym na ziemię. Goblin ją minął, dalej nurkując w jego stronę, ale nim choćby trącił Petera, znów zaczął się wznosić.

Nie zamierzał pozwolić mu uciec. Musiał go sprowadzić na ziemię, gdzie Goblin miał mniejsze szanse na wygraną. Skoczył za nim i złapał się skrzydła glidera, który zachwiał się cały pod wpływem dodatkowego ciężaru.

\- Czy to ci wygląda na taksówkę? – warknął Norman w jego stronę.

\- Jesteś już drugą osobą, która mi to dziś mówi. I gówno mnie to obchodzi – odparł i rozhuśtał się, posyłając ciało na glidera. Nogami trafił prosto w Goblina, a impet uderzenia zrzucił go z maszyny. Obaj polecieli w dół.

Norman wylądował na ziemi pierwszy, Peter był tuż za nim i zamachnął się, by zaraz po wylądowaniu uderzyć go w twarz, ale Goblin odturlał się i uniknął ciosu, który mimo to mu zafundował, tylko chwilę później.  

\- Powinienem był cię zabić kiedy miałem okazję – wycedził przez zęby Osborn, blokując cios Petera i oddając własnym. – Kiedy byłeś tylko małym, nic nieznaczącym gnojkiem!

\- Mogłeś, ale Deadpool ci przeszkodził – zauważył i uskoczył w bok, gdy usłyszał za sobą glider. Goblin natychmiast wskoczył na niego i wzleciał w górę.

\- I teraz za to płaci – ucieszył się, rzucając ostrzami, które Peter zręcznie ominął. – Powinien był nie wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

\- Jestem jego sprawą. – Spróbował zatrzymać glider sieciami, ale pojazd miał zbyt mocne silniki. Nawet przyczepiając się do podłogi nie był w stanie go utrzymać w miejscu i był zmuszony puścić pajęczynę na rzecz unikania wiązek energii, które mogłyby Goblinowi wygrać pojedynek, gdyby trafiły celu. – Tak jak on jest moją. Pożałujesz, że go zraniłeś. Że go w ogóle dotknąłeś!

Napędzała go wściekłość, jeszcze większa po tym, jak zobaczył co zrobił z Deadpoolem Norman. Spodziewał się czegoś okropnego, ale nie przecięcia na pół, a kto wie, co zrobił jeszcze.

\- Nic by się wam nie stało, gdybyście nie zepsuli mi mojego kontraktu z Kingpinem!

Norman zapikował, z glidera wysunęły się ostrza. Peter uniknął ich wskakując z powrotem na maszynę i od razu blokując cios Osborna, który zamiast tego zacisnął mu dłonie na szyi.

\- Próbę zamachu na jego syna uważasz kontraktem? – wycharczał i uderzył Goblina w twarz, posyłając go nieco do tyłu.

\- Sposób jego zdobycia nie ma znaczenia. – Glider skręcił gwałtownie, nim uderzył w ścianę. Norman się zachwiał, ale Peter utrzymał równowagę, nim maszyna wyrównała lot, a jego ostrzegł zmysł.

Obejrzał się za siebie, szybko dowiadując się o co chodzi. Zablokował kolejny cios Goblina, od razu mu oddając i zaklejając mu oczy siecią.

\- Oczy na drodze – poradził mu i wyskoczył w górę, a siła skoku obniżyła nieco pułap lotu glidera, który chwilę później przeleciał pod jedną z kładek. Peter usłyszał głośne łupnięcie, gdy Norman uderzył w nadziemne przejście, momentalnie spadając ze swojego pojazdu, który leciał dalej bez jego kontroli.

Nie zwlekał, wciąż będąc w powietrzu nie wylądował nigdzie tylko spadł w dół, znów usiłując uderzyć Goblina. I tym razem Norman uniknął uderzenia. Oberwała tylko podłoga, która popękała pod pięścią Petera.  

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałeś się nabrać na najstarszy numer świata.

Stękając z wysiłku, Goblin podniósł się, cały wściekły.

\- Zaczynasz mi działać na nerwy, ty i twoja sieć! – mówił dalej Osborn, zrywając z oczu pajęczynę. – To wszystko przez was! Miałbym wszystko czego pragnąłem dla Harry’ego! Gdyby nie wy, już dawno spędzałbym czas z nim! W pewnym sensie to twoja wina, że mnie przy nim nie ma.

Peter poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, choć nie chciał się do tego przyznawać przed samym sobą. Czy to naprawdę mogła być jego wina?

\- Sam jesteś sobie winny! – odkrzyknął i wyskoczył w górę, gdy Norman rzucił w niego kolejnymi ostrzami. – Ja zawsze starałem się chronić Harry’ego.

\- Doprawdy? Ostatnio mi wspominał, że się pokłóciliście, bo trzymasz coś przed nim w tajemnicy – wyznał odskakując przed ciosem. – Nie powiedziałeś mu, że jesteś Spidermanem, prawda, Peter?

\- Stul dziób – nakazał mu i zamachnął się pięścią. Za wolno, Norman bez problemu ją zatrzymał i zacisnął na niej palce, niemal łamiąc kości.

\- Dlaczego? Myślałem, że lubisz, gdy ktoś ci trajkocze nad uchem jak Deadpool – powiedział i z niepokojącym uśmiechem zbliżył swoją twarz do jego. Pożałował tego, gdy dostał w nią z pięści od wściekłego Petera, natychmiast przechodzącego do następnego ataku. – Co ty w nim widzisz, hę? To morderca z obrzydliwą twarzą. Może powinieneś związać się ze mną? Też morduję, a przynajmniej jestem przystojniejszy.

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie Wade ma dobre serce. – Goblin nie zdołał uniknąć kopnięcia, które pozbawiło go tchu i posłało na najbliższą taśmę produkcyjną. Jak ten świr śmiał się w ogóle porównywać do Wade’a?! Nawet w najgorszym okresie swojego życia Deadpool nie był w połowie tak paskudny moralnie jak Norman. Wade miał swoje zasady, jak szalone by one nie były. Osborn zabiłby każdego, nawet dziecko, by osiągnąć swój cel. – Nie zajmuje się też popełnianiem przestępstw, by usprawiedliwić jakoś brak czasu dla syna.

\- Nie mów mi jak mam postępować z własnym synem! – uniósł się Goblin i zakatował, rzucając swoje bomby. Zaskakująco długo zostawał na ziemi, Peter musiał to wykorzystać.

\- Prawda boli, Norman? – zakpił, odrzucając jedną z bomb z powrotem do Osborna. Wybuchła daleko od niego, ale eksplozja była na tyle silna, że wytrąciła go z równowagi i pozwoliła Peterowi na wślizg, którym przewrócił mężczyznę.

\- Jestem Green Goblin! – zaskrzeczał, podnosząc się szybko na nogi, nim równie szybko znów wylądował na ziemi, powalony silnym ciosem w pierś.

\- Jesteś psychopatą, oto kim jesteś! – odpowiedział. Spróbował kopnąć Normana, ale ten złapał go za nogę i przewrócił, od razu się na niego rzucając i okładając pięściami.

Przygnieciony twarzą do podłogi Peter uderzył łokciem, trafiając Normana w jakieś czułe miejsce na twarzy. Goblin wrzasnął z bólu i przestał na moment atakować. Zrzucił go z siebie czym prędzej i złapał go za materiał kostiumu, unosząc do góry.

\- Podobno lubisz latanie – zauważył i wyrzucił go w powietrze, trafiając nim w sufit.

Goblin stęknął z bólu i zleciał ze sporej wysokości z powrotem na ziemię, warcząc wściekle. Peter ruszył na niego biegiem, ale musiał z tego zrezygnować, gdy parę bomb i ostrzy poleciało w jego stronę. Atak go spowolnił, a Norman postanowił zrobić coś mądrego i przywołał glider.

Słyszał go za sobą, ale nie odwrócił się. Wciąż unikając desperackich ataków Normana, wystrzelił dwie wiązki sieci w jego kierunku. Pajęczyna trafiła w nogi, a spanikowany Goblin zaczął próbować się uwolnić. Peter nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić.

Nieatakowany, doskoczył bez problemu do Osborna i stanął za nim, prostując go, by nie majstrował przy sieci. Norman zamachnął się do tyłu ostrzem, którym chciał przed chwilą rozciąć pajęczynę, Peter syknął z bólu, gdy broń rozcięła mu skórę wzdłuż przedramienia, ale zignorował ból i wyrwał ostrze z rąk Goblina, unieruchamiając mu ręce za plecami. Obaj spojrzeli na zmierzający w ich stronę glider.

\- Co ty robisz?! – wrzasnął Osborn, szamocząc się, ale Peter był dla niego za silny.

\- Uziemiam cię raz na dobre – odparł i napiął mięśnie. – Będzie bolało.

Nie mogąc ruszyć rękoma, Norman nie miał jak odwołać glidera, który z dużą prędkością pędził w jego stronę. Peter czekał do ostatniej chwili by uskoczyć, trzymał Goblina za nadgarstki i nie pozwalał mu się oswobodzić, a gdy maszyna była blisko, skoczył mu na barki i wystrzelił sieć do sufitu.

Glider wpadł z ogromną prędkością w nogi swojego pilota, ciało Goblina zostało zmiecione i wyrwane z trzymającej sieci. Peter opadł kawałek w dół, gdy stracił podporę pod nogami, ale sieć wyhamował upadek i jakikolwiek inny ruch.

Z satysfakcją obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył wciąż krążącego na autopilocie glidera, oraz Normana, który leżał na ziemi ledwo się ruszając. Najważniejszy był jednak widok jego nóg – powyginanych i nieruchomych kompletnie. Z połamanymi nogami nie mógł odlecieć na gliderze.

Peter puścił sieć i wylądował na ziemi, po raz pierwszy od otrzymania rany odczuwając ból w łydce. Adrenalina i gniew tak zagłuszały ból, że mógł przysiąc, że został ranny dopiero teraz.

Powolnym krokiem zaczął podchodzić do Goblina, który to zauważył i natychmiast spróbował uciec, osłaniając się bombami. Przy upadku coś stało się też z jego lewym ramieniem, bo zwisało bezwładnie, gdy Osborn odczołgiwał się przy pomocy tylko prawego, tym samym rzucając też okazjonalnie bombami.

Peter unikał każdej bez problemu. Było coś satysfakcjonującego w tak powolnym podchodzeniu. Napawał się przerażeniem Normana, który wiedział już, że nie ma żadnych szans. Jego bólem, który był widoczny nawet na masce. Mimo to i tak według niego cierpiał za mało. Może też powinien go przeciąć na pół jak on Deadpoola? Ciekawe czy wyleczyłby się z tego równie szybko, co ze zmiażdżonych nadgarstków.

\- Gdzie jest Wade? – zapytał go. Był gotowy zostawić Normana nawet samego, byle tylko dotrzeć do Wade’a i wreszcie go zobaczyć, pomóc mu z bólem i regeneracją.

Pomimo swojej patowej sytuacji, Goblin zaśmiał się jeszcze i nie przestał nawet gdy Peter wytrącił mu z dłoni bombę i złapał go za gardło, ściskając je lekko.

\- Wiedziałem, że to był dobry pomysł, by porwać właśnie jego – wychrypiał i dalej się śmiał, choć dłoń na jego szyi zaciskała się coraz mocniej. Peter nie chciał jej poluźnić, wprost przeciwnie, chciał ją zaciskać aż nie przestanie czuć pod palcami pulsu. – Zastanawiałem się też nad twoją ciotką, ale to byłoby zbyt łatwe. Może spróbuję następnym razem. Porwę May albo znowu naszą ulubioną blondyneczkę. Albo tego rudzielca. Jest taka piękna, że na pewno nawet przerażona nie straciłaby nic na urodzie.

W Peterze wezbrał gniew. Zacisnął pięść i trafił Goblina w sam środek twarzy. Osborn wrzasnął, zagłuszając trzask łamanego nosa.

\- Trzymaj się z dala od moich przyjaciół i mojej rodziny! – zagroził, potrząsając Normanem jak szmacianą lalką. – A teraz mów, gdzie jest Wade!

\- Uroczo się złościsz za skrzywdzenie kogoś nieśmiertelnego – zakpił Norman i zaśmiał się. – Szkoda że nie miałem okazji zobaczyć miny Deadpoola po zobaczeniu twoich zwłok. Ale może wciąż mam okazję?

Zmysł ostrzegł Petera, który szybko spojrzał na dłonie Goblina. Glider. Słyszał go wyraźnie za swoimi plecami, tak jak wcześniej, ale tym razem silnik był głośniejszy.

Błyskawicznie stanął na nogi i odwrócił się, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc maszynę tuż przed tym, jak zdążyła w niego wlecieć. Silniki pracowały na pełnych obrotach, testowały wytrzymałość jego mięśni, które lekko drżały z wysiłku i piekły od impetu uderzenia, zwłaszcza te przecięte wcześniej. Peter zacisnął zęby i zaparł się mocniej nogami, gdy maszyna przesunęła nim nieco.

Ryk silników był tak głośny, że praktycznie nie słyszał śmiejącego się za plecami Normana. Nie miał zresztą czasu na zajmowanie się nim teraz, bo z glidera wysunęły się ostrza, wbijając mu się w brzuch. Peter zachłysnął się powietrzem i zachwiał, ale utrzymał maszynę. Jeśli ją teraz puści, ostrza przebiją go na wylot. Nie miał pojęcia, czy przeżyłby coś takiego, ale nie chciał tego sprawdzać. Już płytkie ich wbicie bolało. Nie zazdrościł przeciwnikom Wolverina czy Wade’a. To musiało być straszne skończyć przebitym na wylot przez coś tak ostrego.

Silniki jakby nabrały mocy, Peter krzyknął bólu, gdy ostrza wbiły się w niego głębiej, a mięśnie zaczęły palić. Nie może umrzeć w taki sposób. Nie gdy jest tak blisko pokonania Goblina i odzyskania Wade’a. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o sprowadzeniu posiłków? Był Avengerem, reszta by mu pomogła. Głupek.

\- Boli, Spiderman? – zakpił z niego Norman. Nie wiedział co robi, ale jednego był pewien, nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr przez cały ten czas. Nie z tymi nogami. – Mam nadzieję. Mnie bolało, gdy kości się zrastały. Ty nie będziesz miał okazji, by się przekonać, jak boli naprawa wnętrzności, bo tego nie przeżyjesz. Nie martw się, twój Wade i tak zapewni mi godziny rozrywki.

Peter nieznacznie odwrócił głowę, gdy usłyszał imię najemnika. Ból powoli rozlewał się po całym ciele, paraliżując je i utrudniając oddychanie, a tym samym dopływ natlenionej krwi do mięśni. Jego nadgarstki drgnęły, a maszyna znów zbliżyła się o milimetr, przecinając kolejny fragment mięśni brzucha. Jeszcze nie dotarły do jelit, ale to była kwestia czasu.

\- Słuchasz? – zapytał Norman i zaśmiał się złowrogo. – Dobrze. Jeśli się skupisz, to wciąż słychać tu krzyki Deadpoola, które z siebie wyrzucał, gdy przecinałem go na pół. Jego mózg zdążył się zrosnąć po tym, jak rozwaliłem mu czaszkę trzema kulami.

Zamknij się, chciał powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił wyrzucić z siebie nawet jednego słowa, zbyt skupiony na trzymaniu glidera na dystans i nie krzyczeniu z obezwładniającego bólu. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma, ale miał nadzieję, że gdy mięśnie w końcu się poddadzą, a ostrza przeszyją go na pół, to trafią też siedzącego za nim Goblina prosto w głowę, żeby Wade nie miał okazji na zemstę. Nie chciałby, by znowu zabił, nawet jedną osobę.

\- Jego krzyki to była muzyka dla mych uszu – chwalił się Norman. Gniew w Peterze znów nabierał mocy z każdym kolejnym słowem. – Błagał o pomoc, o ciebie. Udaje twardego, ale wiedziałem, że będzie głośno krzyczał. Zwłaszcza gdy zrywałem z niego tę jego obrzydliwą skórę.

Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij! Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, co przeżywał Wade. To musiało być znowu jak Weapon X. Obiecał mu, że już nigdy nie doświadczy tego samego, ale zawiódł. Goblin przypomniał Deadpoolowi o jego koszmarze z przeszłości.

\- Zastanawiam się jak będzie krzyczał, gdy zacznę twoją sekcję – zaśmiał się Osborn, a Peter zacisnął mocno palce na gliderze, gnąc metal skrzydeł. – Założę się, że to będzie nawet piękniejsze. Skoro nie może umrzeć, to niech chociaż cierpi tak. Co powiesz, Peter? Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? Wieczne cierpienie dla twojego Wade’a. Sprawiedliwa kara za zrujnowanie mi wszystkiego.

Peter zazgrzytał zębami. Furia, którą czuł, zaczęła zagłuszać cały ból, wstąpiły w niego nowe siły. Nie obchodziło go, jak słabe jest jego ciało, nie dopuści, by Norman dalej gadał o tym, co robił Deadpoolowi i jak zamierza to powtórzyć, gdy jego już nie będzie na świecie. Nie pozwoli mu!

\- Sam sobie… zrujnowałeś… wszystko – wysapał z trudem i naparł na glider, czując jak ostrza znów go ranią, tym razem jednak zmierzając w inna stronę. – Nie pozwolę… ci znowu… tknąć… Wade’a!

Przez moment znów poczuł ból, gdy ostrza opuściły jego ciało kompletnie. Ciepła krew zaczęła spływać po skórze, ale zignorował ją i z całej siły cisnął gliderem w bok, uderzając nim o ścianę. Zbudowane z lekkiego materiału skrzydło nie miało szans w zderzeniu ze ścianą. Maszyna nie była w stanie utrzymać się w powietrzu z jednym sprawnym skrzydłem i kręcąc bączki w powietrzu, gdy Peter rzucił nią przed siebie, odleciała kawałek, aż zaryła w podłogę, sunąc po niej chwilę, nim silniki zgasły.

Chwiejąc się z powodu bólu i wysiłku, Peter odwrócił się do zaskoczonego Goblina. Wykrzesał z siebie jeszcze odrobinę siły i trafił tego psychola w twarz z pięści, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, wciąż słysząc w głowie jego słowa o cierpieniu Wade’a, o jego krzykach, o jego bólu.

Goblin z początku starał się bronić, ale jego ręka, którą próbował się osłonić, na nic się zdała. Peter uderzał bez litości, nie powstrzymując swojej pajęczej siły. Słyszał pękające kości i coraz bardziej gulgoczący oddech Goblina, który powoli przestawał się ruszać. Krew wypływała mu spod maski, praktycznie wylewała się z ust, gdy raz po raz uderzał w głowę, odrzucając ją na bok.

Peter był pochłonięty przez furię, nie liczyło się dla niego teraz nic poza zemstą za cierpienia Wade’a. Nie zwracał uwagi na nic tylko na umierającego na jego oczach Normana.

Kolejny cios i kolejny, jeden po drugim. Był zmęczony, ale uderzał dalej, gdy nagle coś złapało go za ramię, nim znów zdołał uderzyć.

Zatrzymał się momentalnie, z początku nawet nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś go dotknął, choć nikogo tu nie powinno być. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, kto to mógł być.

W ułamku sekundy zapomniał o Goblinie i odwrócił się gwałtownie.

\- Wade – wyszeptał z ulgą i porwał najemnika w objęcia. Gdy Wade natychmiast odwzajemnił uścisk, Peter odetchnął z ulgą i zamknął oczy. 

\- Nie rób tego, Petey – powiedział najemnik, gładząc go po głowie. Obaj byli cali pokryci krwią, którą czuł nawet pomimo kostiumu, ale to był teraz najmniejszy problem. Wade był znów z nim i tylko to się liczyło. Prawie zapłakał, gdy usłyszał jego głos. – Nie jesteśmy tacy jak on, Petey. Bohaterowie nie zabijają, nawet w zemście.

Nie, nie byli.

Prawie zabił człowieka, dążył do tego, by to zrobić. Co było z nim nie tak? To się kłóciło ze wszystkimi jego poglądami, że śmierć nie jest stosowną karą, że nie jest żadnym rozwiązaniem. Chciało mu się wymiotować na samą myśl, że był tak blisko zamordowania kogoś i to nie przez przypadek, a celowo.

Zadrżał z obrzydzenia odczuwanego wobec samego siebie. Wstyd mu było teraz tego, jak pragnął śmierci Normana, jak prawie do niej doprowadził, nawet jeśli większość społeczeństwa stwierdziłaby, że to normalne w takim przypadku, że wielu na jego miejscu postąpiłoby tak samo. Miał to gdzieś. Dla niego to było obrzydliwe zachowanie i czuł, że jeszcze długo będzie się za siebie wstydził. To co zrobił przed chwilą i to co zrobił podczas patroli było niedopuszczalne. Prawdziwy bohater tak nie postępuje, nie ważne jak bardzo targają nim emocje. Tak zawsze uczył postępować Wade’a, a teraz sam nie stosował się do własnych lekcji i prawie zabił. Prawie zrobił to, co omal nie doprowadziło do niepowstania Spidermana. 

Bał się nawet pomyśleć jak wszystko by się skończyło, gdyby Deadpool go nie powstrzymał. Pomimo całej sytuacji, był dumny z najemnika. Zachował trzeźwość umysłu i przypomniał o moralności, gdy on nie potrafił tego zrobić sam. Znów pokazał, że wiele się nauczył i zasłużył na tytuł bohatera.  

\- Wade – powtórzył z ulgą w głosie i mocniej przytulił swojego chłopaka. Prawie się rozpłakał, mogąc znów go trzymać w ramionach, czuć ciepło jego ciała, jego zapach, który pomimo pomieszania z zapachem krwi, wciąż był bardzo wyraźny. Wade musiał czuć to samo, bo ściskał go równie mocno, wtulając twarz w jego szyję i wzdychając głośno z radością. Udało się. Znalazł Wade’a. Teraz wszystko będzie dobrze.

Stres jaki odczuwał od kilku dni, a zwłaszcza dzisiaj, uleciał z niego momentalnie, spięte mięśnie rozluźniły się i Peter czuł, że może normalnie oddychać, bez nieprzyjemnego ciężaru wywołanego strachem zaciskającym się wokół jego serca.  

Zostałby w takiej pozycji jeszcze bardzo długo, ale był aż nazbyt świadomy tego, że wciąż są w towarzystwie Goblina, a co gorsze, są do niego zwróceni plecami. Potrzeba nacieszenia się sobą nawzajem była silna, ale Peter wiedział, że muszą z tym poczekać. Musieli stąd iść i zająć się sobą w bezpiecznym miejscu. Tam będą mogli kontynuować. 

Rozkoszując się jeszcze chwilę bliskością najemnika, Peter wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył oczy. Żołądek od razu podszedł mu do gardła, gdy zobaczył to, co miał teraz przed sobą.

Nie zwrócił wcześniej na to uwagi, ale teraz zauważył, że pochyla się nienaturalnie do przodu, a Wade jest dziwnie lekki. Teraz wiedział dlaczego. Przed oczami przez ułamek sekundy pojawił mu się Goblin trzymający w górze odcięte nogi Deadpoola. W całej tej radości zapomniał, co się z najemnikiem stało i przypomniał to sobie w najgorszy możliwy sposób, wpatrzony w niekompletne ciało przed sobą.

Deadpool doczołgał się do niego tylko jako korpus, jego nogi jeszcze nie odrosły, ciągnął za to za sobą sznur jelit i zostawiał szlak krwi.

Peter zaczął drżeć, zebrało mu się na wymioty, a wzrok zaczął zawodzić jak podczas utraty zmysłów i był pewien, że zaraz zemdleję, ale mimo to nie potrafił przestać patrzeć. Był jak zahipnotyzowany i nie wiedział, czy przede wszystkim czuć obrzydzenie czy wściekłość z powodu stanu, w jakim był jego chłopak.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Petey – zapewnił i położył mu dłoń na policzku, odwracając jego wzrok od tego makabrycznego widoku. - Chodźmy do domu. Znaczy, ty chodź, ja nie potrafię, więc będziesz mnie musiał nieść jak worek ziemniaków. Bardzo seksowny worek ziemniaków. Tylko najpierw mam pytanie. Nie widziałeś gdzieś moich nóg? Gdzieś takiej długości, umięśnione, dobrze wyglądają w pończochach.

Peter zamrugał szybko parę razy, pozbywając się łez z oczu i popatrzył na najemnika zszokowany, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że tak spokojnie mówi o braku nóg, że w ogóle nie przejmuje się tym, że jeszcze jakiś czas temu połowy jego twarzy i mózgu nie było, o czym świadczył spory ubytek maski w tym miejscu. Drżącą ręką dotknął skóry wokół oka – czerwonej, z krwawiącymi ranami. Oczodół był nienaturalnie wgłębiony, wszystkie mięśnie jeszcze się nie zregenerowały, a w jednym miejscu czaszka nie była do końca zasłonięta.

Mimo to Deadpool uśmiechał się do niego pocieszająco, jakby nic się nie stało.

Było to jednak tak w stylu Wade’a, takie normalne nawet w obliczu całej tej makabry, że Peter odwzajemnił uśmiech i zaśmiał się, przytulając Deadpoola drugi raz.

\- Nie chcę cię martwić, ale wysadził je. Stąd cała ta krew na mnie.

\- Nie! Mój penis! – krzyknął zrozpaczony.

\- Nie przejmuj się, damy sobie radę bez niego – zapewnił, czując jak powoli się relaksuje. Może to nie był jeszcze idealny stan, ale czuł się już lepiej w obecności Wade’a. – Usta wciąż masz sprawne.

\- Dopóki się nie wykąpiesz, to nic nimi nie zrobię – ostrzegł, przyglądając mu się krytycznie. – Nieźle wyglądasz w mojej krwi, do twarzy ci, ale co to za żółte gówno?

\- Bakterie pozbawiające zmysłów – odparł i podniósł najemnika, pomagając mu wejść na plecy. To był jedyny sposób, by go przenieść i mieć wolne ręce. Dla pewności zabezpieczył go siecią, by na pewno nie spadł. – Gratulacje, Wade, twoja krew znów mnie uratowała.

\- Jestem zajebisty – stwierdził, mocno obejmując go za szyję. Jego krew spływała Peterowi po nogach, ale starał się to ignorować, udawać, że tak jak zwykle niesie teraz na plecach dziewięćdziesiąt kilo mięśni, a nie tylko dwadzieścia i z dyndającymi jak liany jelitami obijającymi mu się o uda.

Peter wstał, czując zawroty głowy i jak zranione przez ostrza mięśnie brzucha bolą, podobnie jak noga i przedramię. Będzie potrzebował trochę czasu nim się wyleczy z tego wszystkiego – szczególnie jeśli chodzi o psychikę – ale przynajmniej żadna rana nie była śmiertelna. Szczerze mówiąc bardziej odczuwał zmęczenie niż ból, ale obecność Deadpoola pomagała mu znaleźć w sobie jeszcze dość siły, by doprowadzić ich obu do domu. Dopiero tam poczuje się na tyle bezpiecznie, by odsapnąć i pozwolić organizmowi się zregenerować. Pomimo porwania, ich mieszkanie wciąż było dla niego najbezpieczniejszym miejscem. Nawet wieża Avengers nie była teraz tak kusząca.

\- Chyba nie myślicie… że pozwolę wam odejść? – usłyszeli niespodziewanie głos Normana.

Peter odwrócił się do niego zszokowany. Jak on mógł być jeszcze przytomny?! Jak w ogóle był zdolny się ruszać na tyle, by usiąść inaczej pod ścianą i się uśmiechać? Czy jego regeneracja była aż tak dobra?

\- Cholera. Ciężej cię wyplenić niż pranksterów z YouTube'a - stwierdził Wade.

\- Co nam możesz zrobić, Norman? – zapytał, widząc jak mężczyzna skrzywił się, gdy nazwał go po imieniu. – Masz połamane nogi, nie możesz się ruszyć, a glider masz zniszczony. Siedź na miejscu i czekaj aż przybędą Avengers.

\- Green Goblin nigdy się nie poddaje – oznajmił z determinacją i zaśmiał się szaleńczo, choć wyraźnie sprawiało mu to ból.

\- On jest bardziej popierdolony ode mnie – wyszeptał mu do ucha Wade. – Boję się.

Peter miał mu już przytaknąć, gdy zmysł znów dał o sobie znać. Instynktownie uskoczył w górę, dla pewności zawisając też na sieci, po czym chwilę później tuż pod jego nogami przeleciał glider ze skróconymi skrzydłami i poruszając się praktycznie bezszelestnie.

Razem z Wadem obserwował, jak maszyna leci z wyciągniętymi ostrzami wprost na Normana. Nim zdążyli zareagować, glider wpadł w swojego pilota i przyszpilił go ściany, przebijając mu klatkę piersiową na wysokości serca.

Goblin zakasłał i drżącą ręką sięgnął do maski, którą z trudem ściągnął, odsłaniając swoją zmasakrowaną przez Petera twarz. Mimo to i tak się uśmiechał, nawet w obliczu śmierci.

\- Ciekawe… jak wytłumaczysz… to… Harry’emu – wysapał i piersią opadł bez życia na glidera, którego silnik wciąż działał.

Peter zeskoczył na ziemię i pomimo bólu w nodze, podbiegł czym prędzej do Normana. Zniszczył ponownie skrzydła glidera i odrzucił go daleko od siebie, Goblina kładąc na ziemię. 

\- O nie. Nie, nie, nie! – panikował, szukając desperacko pulsu. – Cholera, Osborn, nie umieraj. Nie. Nie!

\- Peter…

\- Nie umieraj, ty sukinsynu! – krzyknął i zaczął masaż serca. – Wstawaj!

To się nie działo naprawdę! Cała ta walka, cały ten wysiłek, by powstrzymać Goblina, a ten umarł.

\- Peter, on nie żyje. – Wade ścisnął go za ramię, a Peter przerwał reanimację, od samego początku dobrze wiedząc, że nic to nie da. Norman stracił za dużo krwi, ale i uszkodzenia serca musiały być zbyt poważne, by dało się jakoś pomóc. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to zamknąć mu oczy, które pozostały otwarte po śmierci. – Chodźmy.

\- Nie, możemy go uratować – przekonywał dalej, bardziej samego siebie niż najemnika. Nie mógł się po prostu pogodzić z tym, że Norman nie żyje. Przez moment chciał go zabić, naprawdę, ale teraz gdy ta śmierć nastąpiła, żałował, że nie był w stanie go uratować i postawić przed sądem, tak jak powinno się robić. Tak jak obiecał samemu sobie, że będzie robić.

Nie obwiniał samego siebie za tę śmierć, to nie on uruchomił glider, Norman sam się zabił, zupełnie nieumyślnie. Mimo to ta śmierć i tak bolała, bo pokazywała mu to, co prawdopodobnie wiedział od początku, ale nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli do tej pory – nie da się uratować każdego. Nie da się zmienić każdego. Po raz pierwszy odkąd został Spidermanem, zawiódł. Chciał być innym superbohaterem niż pozostali, chciał ratować ludzi za wszelką cenę, nawet tych najgorszych. Osborn był tak naprawdę pierwszym, którego nie udało mu się uratować czy chociażby zamknąć za kratkami, by odsiedział swoje.

Był rozczarowany, zawiedziony, nawet jeśli odczuwał też niewielką satysfakcje. Goblin już nigdy im nie zagrozi, to był koniec i był z tego powodu szczęśliwy.  

Nie potrafił się nienawidzić za tę radość. Nawet odrobinę. Nie po tym, co Osborn zrobił. To było pyrrusowe zwycięstwo, ale wciąż słodkie, choć zarazem mdlące.  

\- Nie żyje, glider go zabił – zapewniał Wade. Peter złapał go za rękę, bo jego własna drżała z nerwów. Najemnik zrozumiał, ścisnął ją lekko i zaczął gładzić kciukiem.

\- Co ja teraz powiem Harry’emu? – zapytał zrozpaczony. Jego ta śmierć nie bolała tak, jak zaboli Harry’ego. Przecież jego przyjaciel się załamie. Zwłaszcza gdy to on mu to powie. Czuł się w obowiązku to zrobić, skoro był przy tej śmierci.

\- Coś wymyślimy.

\- Gdybym nie uskoczył…

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co by było, gdyby postąpił inaczej. Mimo wszystko glider był wymierzony w nich, ale czy ugodzenie ich zatrzymałoby maszynę? Pędziła tak szybko…

\- To zabiłby ciebie. Nie jesteś niczemu winny, Peter. Chodźmy stąd.

Przytaknął i patrząc ostatni raz z nadzieją na ciało Normana, odwrócił się i kuśtykając opuścił fabrykę, prosząc Friday o kontakt z Avengers. Najwyższy czas, by po nich zadzwonił. Powinien był zrobić to wcześniej, ale kompletnie wyleciało mu to z głowy, był zbyt przejęty Wadem.

Teraz już myślał logicznie. Wade był cały i zdrowy. Uratował go. Wszystko powinno więc być w porządku, ale przez śmierć Normana nie było. Wygrał, uratował swojego chłopaka, ale im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej odczuwał tę wygrana jak porażkę. Nie zrobił tego, co obiecał robić, nie udało mu się doprowadzić przestępcy przed sąd i dać mu szansę na zmianę, nawet jeśli w nią nie wierzył. Zawiódł samego siebie, zawiódł go jego własny światopogląd. Tylko fakt, że Deadpool był już bezpieczny i że Osborn już im nie zagrozi, osładzały mu zakończenie tego wszystkiego, ale wątpił, że kiedykolwiek będzie się z tego zwycięstwa otwarcie cieszył. Nie gdy zapłacili za nie taką cenę.

Pozostało mu mieć tylko nadzieję, że z czasem wszystko wróci do normy, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku jego poglądy dalej były nienaruszone i że ta noc nie będzie go zbyt długo nękała w snach.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auć. Przecinanie musiało boleć :/ Ale było warto dla badassowatego Wade'a, który jako bezbronny korpusik wczołgał się po schodach i pokonał parę przeszkód, by dotrzeć do swojego Petera i powstrzymać go przed popełnieniem największej pomyłki w swoim życiu. Goblin tak czy inaczej umarł i mówię to całkiem serio, nie zmartwychwstanie jak w komiksie. 
> 
> A MOŻE JEDNAK?!
> 
> Raczej nie.
> 
> ALE MÓGŁBY!
> 
> Jeszcze tylko trzy rozdziały przed nami i szczerze mówiąc, ciężko mi przewidzieć czy będą tak długie jak większość, czy tak krótkie jak ten. Trochę jest wątków do pozamykania, spraw do wyjaśnienia, trudnych rozmów do przeprowadzenia. Wyjawienie Harry'emu prawdy o ojcu to coś, na co czekałam od samego początku. Mam wrażenie, że dobrze się sprawdzam w takich tekstach, więc liczę na to, że idealnie opiszę kogoś, kto wpada w rozpacz, a potem wściekłość po śmierci ojca, który nawet nie był z nim zbyt blisko związany. 
> 
> Do następnego.


	25. Chapter 25

Lało jak z cebra, gdy wyszli z fabryki. Na swój sposób było to dobre, bo przynajmniej zmyło z nich trochę krwi i nie wyglądali już jakby właśnie opuścili plan jakiegoś horroru.

Stojąc chwilę w miejscu i pozwalając, by chłodny deszcz obmył ich ciała, Peter odwrócił się z powrotem do budynku. Lada moment będą tu Avengers, ale mimo to czuł się dziwnie zostawiając zwłoki Normana same, bez ochrony. Było w tym coś niewłaściwego, ale nie chciał tu dłużej zostawać. Przede wszystkim dlatego, bo chciał zabrać Wade’a w bezpieczne miejsce, ale także dlatego, bo chciał uniknąć spotkania z drużyną. Doskonale wiedział, że będą mieli do niego parę uwag na temat całej sytuacji i nie będą to przyjemne uwagi. Raczej od tego nie ucieknie, ale chociaż chciał to odwlec w czasie.

\- Ciekawe czy dałoby się to przerobić na dom strachu w stylu Burtona – zastanawiał się Wade. Peter nie zapomniał nawet przez chwilę, że go niesie, ale i tak wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał jego głos.

Nigdy nie widział najemnika w takim stanie i było to nieco przytłaczające. Świadomość na temat jego mocy nie pomagała przekonać logicznej części mózgu Petera, która podpowiadała mu, że ktoś bez nóg nie powinien być przytomny, a już na pewno nie tak spokojny. To był równie surrealistyczny, co przerażający obrazek. Nie potrafił połączyć takich obrażeń z gadającym jak gdyby nigdy nic najemnikiem i przez to czuł się niekomfortowo, gdy czuł jak się porusza, jak jego palce starają się gładzić go przez materiał kostiumu, zapewne by pomóc mu się uspokoić.

Peter cały drżał i zimno nie miało z tym nic wspólnego. Był przerażony i w szoku. Zmysły wciąż były wyostrzone, przygotowane do walki, choć reszta ciała powoli się poddawała i przejawiała coraz więcej objawów zmęczenia. Przez to czuł się jeszcze gorzej, jakby miał w sobie dwie osoby. Peter Parker chciał odpocząć i zapomnieć o tym dniu, a Spiderman chciał dalej walczyć. Jeśli po czymś takim nie będzie potrzebował pomocy psychologa, to chyba już nic go nie złamie. Przetrwa to – prawie zabójstwo i widok swojego chłopaka przeciętego na pół – przetrwa wszystko.

Dość stania. Praktycznie ciągnąć zranioną nogę po ziemi, Peter ruszył w stronę drogi, skąd mogliby się dostać do bardziej zabudowanej części Staten Island, a stamtąd na most i do Brooklynu. Czekała ich długa droga i przez moment zastanawiał się, czy jednak nie zawrócić i nie zaczekać na Avengers, ale gdy wyobraził sobie rozczarowanie na ich twarzach, zrezygnował i uparcie szedł dalej, licząc na to, że nie padnie w połowie drogi. Albo wcześniej. Był tak potwornie zmęczony.

Po kilku minutach znaleźli się przy drodze. Zatrzymał się przy samej jezdni, rozglądając się na boki za jakimś samochodem, ale nic nie jechało.

\- Jak ktoś będzie jechał, to wystaw nóżkę, może kierowca się skusi – zasugerował Wade, opierając mu brodę na ramieniu i wzdychając. – Gdzie jest Dopinder gdy go potrzebujesz?

Na drodze w końcu pojawiły się światła pojazdu jadącego w ich stronę i co najważniejsze, zmierzającego w stronę mostu. Peter odsunął się od ulicy, by kierowca za wcześnie ich nie zobaczył. W takim stanie w jakim byli, nie zachęciliby nikogo do zatrzymania się. Będą musieli wskoczyć na pojazd i liczyć na to, że właściciel się nie zorientuje, że ma pasażerów na gapę na dachu.

Mieli szczęście, nadjeżdżała ciężarówka. Nawet z bliska słabo ją było widać z powodu kurtyny deszczu, ale wzrok Peter dalej działał na pełnych obrotach i potrafił dostrzec moment i miejsce idealne do skoku. Gorzej z jego wykonaniem.

Z trudem odbił się od ziemi. Odkąd zdobył moce, Wade był dla niego lekki jak piórko, ale teraz zdawał się ważyć tyle co samochód, nawet pomimo utraty sporej części wagi. Peter nie wylądował tam gdzie chciał, ciężarówka prawie ich minęła, nim z jękiem znalazł się na końcu jej przyczepy. Wspinaczka też nie była łatwa. Deszcz był tak silny, że po ścianie przyczepy praktycznie spływała woda. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy dopiero uczył się panować nad przyczepnością, Peter ześlizgnął się kawałek w dół, nim udało mu się na powrót odzyskać połączenie z atomami i powoli wspiął się na pakę, od razu kładąc się na brzuchu i ciężko dysząc z wysiłku.

Rana nogi pulsowała, podobnie jak przedramienia. Obie zostały nadwyrężone podczas ruchów, czuł że wciąż krwawią. Nie mówiąc już o ranie brzucha. Przyczepa ciężarówki była zimna, gdy się na niej położył, ale z każdą chwilą czuł pod sobą rozprzestrzeniające się ciepło krwi. Może dlatego było mu tak zimno? Bo tracił za dużo krwi.

Z trudem podparł się na rękach i spojrzał na ranę. Pomimo deszczu, cały brzuch i uda miał we krwi. Krwawił cały czas, a najgorsze było to, że nie mógł nie korzystać z mięśni w tym miejscu i nie naruszać rany, bo ten ich zestaw akurat był w użyciu zawsze. Sama przepona podczas oddychania pogarszała stan obu dziur po ostrzach. Nie weszły głęboko, ale rozcięły co potrzeba.

Drżącą ręką, Peter wycelował w rany i zakleił je siecią, by choć trochę zatamować krwawienie. Będzie potrzebował szwów, krwawił za bardzo, by do tego nie doszło. Ale to później, teraz chciał trochę odpocząć.

Położył się z powrotem, znów czując ciepło pod brzuchem i niestety także na pośladkach i udach. Wade też krwawił i to jeszcze gorzej niż on. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś cały czas stał nad nim z lekko odkręcony wężem ogrodowym i go polewał wodą. To był cud, że najemnik nie stracił jeszcze przytomności z powodu takiej utraty krwi, ale najwyraźniej jego organizm uzupełniał ją szybciej, niż ją tracił. Ciało Wade’a było prawdziwym dziełem sztuki.

\- Ej, Spidey, nie śpij, bo przegapimy nasz przystanek.

Deadpool szturchnął go w policzek, a potem jeszcze raz.

\- Nie śpię – odparł słabo.

\- Równie dobrze mógłbyś – zauważył zmartwiony. – Wyglądasz okropnie.

\- Powiedziałbym, żebyś doznał takich ran jak ja i sam spróbował nie wyglądać okropnie, ale to byłoby w złym guście.

Wade prychnął.

\- One And a Half Man – zażartował. – Myślisz, że moglibyśmy wnosić o zmniejszenie opłaty za przewóz?

\- Spróbuj, może kierowca nie ucieknie z krzykiem na twój widok.

\- Nie wyglądam aż tak źle – oburzył się.

Peter przełknął żółć, która wciąż podchodziła mu do gardła. Wyglądał. Wyglądał naprawdę źle. Widział już Wade’a z połamanymi kończynami, postrzelonego, bez ręki czy z kulą w głowie, ale to zdecydowanie było najgorszym obrazem ze wszystkich.

\- No dobra, wyglądam – przyznał po chwili. – Ale większość ludzi uciekłaby przede mną tak czy inaczej. Przywykłem. Po prostu wziąłbym furę tego gościa. Gdybym miał nogi. Ciężko się bez nich prowadzi. Musiałbyś mnie posadzić na kolanach.

Znowu zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Żeby się nie zrzygać, zamknął oczy i starał się wyobrazić sobie coś miłego. Padło na Wade’a, ale całego, nie rannego tylko uśmiechającego się szczęśliwie, ubranego w sweter i spodnie, które nie podrażniałyby mu skóry i z obrączką na palcu.

Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu spędził z takim wyobrażeniem ani czy robił to na jawie, ale w pewnym momencie znów poczuł szturchnięcie. Ocknął się natychmiast i rozejrzał, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie wjeżdżają do Brooklynu.

\- To nasza stacja – powiedział Wade, wskazując na kierunek, w którym jechała ich ciężarówka. Nie zmierzała w stronę ich domu, więc musieli zeskoczyć.

Peter wstał, czując się już trochę lepiej niż wcześniej. Chyba się zdrzemnął i dodało mu to nieco sił. Dalej nie był w najlepszej formie i dalej go wszystko bolało, ale przynajmniej mógł stać bez chwiania się na boki.

Zeskoczyli z ciężarówki i już na sieciach ruszyli do domu. Huśtał się wolniej niż zwykle, by nie nadwyrężać zranionej ręki i nogi. Pomimo tych kilkudziesięciu minut snu, każdy ruch dalej był wyzwaniem. Miał wrażenie, że kończyny ważą dużo więcej niż zazwyczaj, a umysł spowiła mgła, przez którą impulsy wysyłane przez neurony ledwo się przebijały.

To wszystko odbiło się na sprawności Petera i coś, co miał już praktycznie opanowane do perfekcji, nagle stało się wyzwaniem. Zahaczył dwa razy o budynki, nie trafiał dobrze siecią i huśtał się za lekko, prawie lądując parę razy na ulicy. Chciał nabrać trochę wysokości, ale nie potrafił, obawiał się też, że jeśli to zrobi i zemdleje w powietrzu gdzieś wyżej, to taki upadek skończy się tragicznie. To by dopiero było – Spiderman pokonał Green Goblina, zginął pół godziny później spadając z szóstego piętra. Jameson zaśmiałby się na śmierć opisując to w Bugle. Peter nie chciał mu robić tej przyjemności i leciał niżej, narażając się niestety na spojrzenia cywili.

Deszcz powoli tracił na intensywności, ale nawet w kompletna ulewę i późną porę, na ulicach można było spotkać przechodniów. Widział ich przelatując praktycznie tuż nad ich głowami, a oni widzieli jego. Widzieli Wade’a. W czasie całej podróży do domu zdołał usłyszeć parę razy „O mój Boże” czy przerażony krzyk. Jameson mimo wszystko będzie miał co opisywać. Spiderman i Deadpool straszą mieszkańców.

Byli już blisko, Peter postanowił się nie przebierać, nie miał już na to siły i po prostu minął miejsce, gdzie zostawił ciuchy. Zabierze je kiedy indziej, teraz chciał tylko znaleźć się w domu. Wyrzucił się na sieci w górę, by wylądować na dachu, dwa budynki dalej od ich mieszkania. Za nisko. Zdołał się w ostatniej chwili złapać i stękając z bólu wczołgał się na górę, od razu kładąc się na płask, by odzyskać nieco siły, nim wykona skok pomiędzy kolejnymi budynkami.

\- Wszystko okej, Spidey?

Wade odezwał się po raz pierwszy od zeskoczenia z ciężarówki. Milczał całą drogę, być może utrata krwi w końcu dawała się we znaki i jemu albo po prostu nie chciał rozpraszać Petera w i tak trudnym zdaniu, jakim było doprowadzenie ich do domu. Gdyby nie to, że cały czas czuł jak najemnik się rozgląda czy go dotyka, uznałby go za nieprzytomnego.

\- Ta – wysapał i podniósł się. – Wciąż mam nogi. A ty?

Wade fuknął.

\- Nawet ranny i z traumą wciąż potrafisz się odgryźć – zauważył. Głos nadal miał spokojny i lekki, jakby wcale nie stracił połowy ciała z rąk psychopaty z osobistą vendettą. – Mrau.

\- Muszę to robić, żeby nie zwariować. – Zawsze był pod wrażeniem tego jak silna jest jego psychika, ale teraz nawet dla niej to było za dużo. Dziwił się, że jeszcze nie zemdlał. – Prawie kogoś zabiłem i właśnie niosę na plecach połowę mojego chłopaka. Na litość boską, Wade, czuję twoje jelita na nogach. Jak myślisz, jak się czuję?!

Najchętniej zapomniałby o tym dniu na zawsze, wymazał go całkowicie z pamięci. Nie miał wątpliwości, że w końcu przejdzie nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego, dzięki temu co wcześniej widział, pewnie nawet szybciej niż normalni ludzie, ale póki co czuł się okropnie i nie zamierzał nawet tego ukrywać. Chciało mu się płakać i krzyczeć na przemian. Płakać z powodu stanu Wade’a i bólu, a krzyczeć z powodu wściekłości na całą sytuację i ze strachu. Może nie był tak bliski śmierci jak wtedy, gdy był u Larry’ego, ale zabicie przez Goblina, bycie przez niego torturowanym czy oglądanie tego, jak torturuje Wade’a, byłoby dużo straszniejsze niż szybka śmierć w wyniku eksplozji głowy.

\- Trzeba było zaczekać na Avengers i pójść z nimi do wieży.

\- Nie – odmówił od razu i pokręcił głową, idąc w stronę krawędzi budynku. – Chcę po prostu znaleźć się w domu, z tobą. Nie chce Avengers, nie chcę nikogo, chcę tylko ciebie.

Jeśli coś ma mu pomóc się uspokoić, pozbyć się szoku, strachu i złości, to będzie to tylko Deadpool. Nie miał wątpliwości, że z Avengers byłby równie bezpieczny, a nawet bardziej, ale to byłoby logiczne, a on nie miał teraz zbyt wiele wspólnego z logiką. Kierowały nim emocje, a emocje podpowiadały, że najbezpieczniej będzie z Wadem.

\- Dobra, ale nie ja będę tłumaczyć Blaszakowi i Panu Dorito czemu na nich nie zaczekaliśmy.

Peter skrzywił się, znów wyobrażając sobie nieuniknioną rozmowę. Gdy Friday poinformowała Avengers co się stało, Tony kazał im się nie ruszać i na nich czekać. Na pewno już byli na miejscu i byli wkurzeni. Przez cały czas pewnie śledzili nadajnik w komunikatorze i tylko to spowodowało, że jeszcze do nich sami nie przylecieli, by ich ochrzanić.

\- Biorę to na siebie – obiecał, choć wcale się do tego nie palił.

Przeskoczył z trudem dwa najbliższe budynki i w końcu znaleźli się na dachu ich domu. W Petera wstąpiły nowe siły z powodu bliskości mieszkania i z wigorem wszedł na klatkę schodową, chowając się w końcu przed zimnym deszczem.

W środku nie było szczególnie cieplej, ale różnica temperatur była wystarczająca, by zadrżał. Ciało Wade’a, jego krew, dostarczały trochę ciepła, ale Peter i tak potarł ramiona, by je nieco rozgrzać, gdy schodził schodami na właściwe piętro, jęcząc z bólu ilekroć musiał stanąć na zranionej nodze. Przez chwilę przez myśl mu przeszło, by sprawdzić co z Flashem, ale stwierdził, że chłopak i tak pewnie jest u nich, więc wtedy sprawdzi.

Tym razem zmysł się nie odezwał, gdy dotknął klamki, więc bez strachu wszedł do środka. Plama krwi z podłogi zniknęła, podobnie jak wymiociny Flasha. Uporządkowano też meble. Ostatnią zmianą był jednak włączony telewizor i siedzący na kanapie Malcolm i Jeff, którzy odwrócili się w ich kierunku, gdy tylko usłyszeli otwierane drzwi.

Obaj mężczyźni popatrzyli na nich w szoku, a ich wzrok od razu powędrował do Deadpoola.

\- Hej, chłopaki! – przywitał się najemnik. Peter kątem oka zauważył, że im pomachał. – Jak wam się podoba mój nowy wygląd? Bardzo minimalistyczny, eh?

Malcolm i Jeff wstali powoli z kanapy i podeszli bliżej, obserwując ich uważnie. Peter był w stanie wywnioskować z ich wyrazów twarzy, że jest im niedobrze, obaj zbledli i przełykali z trudem ślinę. Nie dziwił im się, jemu też nadal chciało się wymiotować, zwłaszcza gdy Wade poruszył się i znów poczuł jego zwisające swobodnie jelita, z których nieprzerwanie kapała krew. To pewnie pijaczki posprzątały mieszkanie, trochę niepotrzebnie biorąc pod uwagę to, że podłoga znów była zakrwawiona. Niemniej był im za to wdzięczny. Chciał wrócić do domu, ale nie przemyślał jak się poczuje, gdy znów zobaczy krew i kawałki mózgu Wade’a na podłodze.

Zaskakująco, pierwszym pytaniem, jakie padło z ust któregokolwiek z pijaczków nie było coś w stylu: „Co ci się stało?”. Ich priorytety były inne i czuć je było już w momencie, gdy podejrzliwie przyjrzeli się Spidermanowi.

\- Gdzie Peter? – zapytał Jeff. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała obawa, był zmartwiony. Zapewne spodziewał się zobaczyć z Deadpoolem Petera, nie samego najemnika i jego partnera. 

Peter miał już odpowiedzieć, skłamać, ale Wade go ubiegł.

\- Z Avengers – odparł bez zająknięcia i prychnął. – Nie spodobał mu się mój styl Bishopa. Pewnie haftuje teraz pierwsze mleko matki.

Mężczyźni przytaknęli, bez problemu wierząc w taką wersję wydarzeń. Mimo to Peter postanowił coś dopowiedzieć.

\- Wysłałem go tam, gdy tylko powiedział mi co się stało – wyjaśnił i odwrócił się do Wade’a. – Gdy zobaczył Deadpoola, nie przyjął tego dobrze.

\- Kurwa, nie dziwię mu się – wyznał Malcolm. – Dzieciak wygląda na wrażliwego.

\- Jest najsłodszy – westchnął Wade.

\- Posprzątaliśmy wam ten, um, bałagan – poinformował Jeff z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Sprzątanie mózgu z podłogi nie mogło być przyjemne. Ci dwaj mieszkali tam, gdzie mieszkali, zapewne widzieli już podobne rzeczy, może poza przeciętym na pół, gadającym człowiekiem, ale widzieć coś takiego, a sprzątać, to dwie różne sytuacje.

\- A dzieciaka opatrzyli ratownicy medyczni – dodał Malcolm. – Nie wzięli go do szpitala, powiedzieli, że mu przejdzie, trzeba go tylko sprawdzać.

\- Mam w tym wprawę – powiedział Deadpool.

Peter ucieszył się, że Flashowi nic nie jest. Czuł się trochę winny tego, że tak go zostawił, na szczęście nie stało się nic złego nim nie dotarli do niego Jeff i Malcolm.

\- To my będziemy już spadać – stwierdził Jeff i na tyle, na ile mogli, obeszli ich i wyszli przez drzwi na korytarz. – Miłej nocy? Chyba.

\- Nie zapijcie się na śmierć! – zawołał za nimi Wade, a Peter zamknął drzwi, opierając się o nie na chwilę, nim zamknął je dokładnie, tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Zanieśmy cię do sypialni – postanowił i ściągnął maskę. Chciał wreszcie pozbyć się najemnika z pleców i zrobić coś z jego jelitami i krwotokiem.

\- Świetny pomysł – przytaknął mu Wade. – Wiesz co, Petey, teraz wiem jak się czuły motylki, które torturowałem za dzieciaka. Przepraszam motylki.

Peter nie odpowiedział, rozerwał tylko asekurującą sieć i położył ostrożnie Deadpoola na materacu, znów będąc zmuszonym do patrzenia na to, co zostało mu z chłopaka. Nic się nie poprawiło, wyglądało to tak, jakby Wade w ogóle się nie regenerował.

\- Ale jest plus całej tej sytuacji, przynajmniej schudłem – mówił dalej najemnik, podczas gdy Peter zastanawiał się, co w ogóle powinien zrobić. – Ta dieta działa cuda, wszystkie modelki powinny je stosować. Jasne, nie ma się nóg, ale na co komu nogi? Wszyscy powinni jak ja po prostu korzystać ze Spider-Taxi.

To było chore. Umiał zająć się zacięciami papierem czy nożem, może poradziłby sobie z dziurą po kuli czy zatamowaniem poważnego krwotoku po cięciu nożem, ale jak zająć się brakiem połowy jamy brzusznej, bioder i nóg? Śmiał twierdzić, że nawet lekarze nie wiedzieliby jak się do tego zabrać.

Jelita były na wierzchu, pierwszy raz widział ludzkie organy na żywo. Książki nie oddawały tego, jak wyglądały w rzeczywistości, były oślizgłe, na swój sposób obrzydliwe, całe we krwi, która szybko wsiąkała w białą pościel. Peter bał się ich nawet dotknąć, zapewne wciąż ciepłych pomimo dyndania na chłodnym powietrzu.

\- Hej, to dobry pomysł, powinniśmy coś takiego założyć, spalibyśmy na kasie. – Wade nie przestał paplać, ale Peter słuchał go tylko jednym uchem, miotając się w tę i we w tę, nie wiedząc czy robić coś już teraz czy pójść po apteczkę, która zawierała igły i nici do szycia ran. Tylko czy był w ogóle sens zaszywania tego? Jak miałby to w ogóle zrobić, gdy przecięte kości były praktycznie na widoku i nie było dość skóry, by zasłonić wnętrzności? – Bardziej niż już śpimy, eh? Dosłownie, pod łóżkiem jest forsa.

Gdyby tylko Wade pomógł, zamiast gadać bez celu.

\- Hm... Coś jest nie tak. Chyba z kręgosłupem.

To natychmiast zwróciło uwagę Petera. Spojrzał spanikowany na twarz Wade’a, który ściągnął z niej resztki maski.

\- Co? O czym ty mówisz? Co ci jest? – spytał i przyklęknął blisko niego. 

\- Nie czuję nóg! – zawołał przerażony i uśmiechnął się. Peter patrzył na niego zszokowany, nie wiedząc nawet co odpowiedzieć, przez co uśmiech najemnika powoli znikał. – Wybacz. Już przestaję. Chciałem cię po prostu rozśmieszyć.

W normalnych warunkach pewnie by go to rozbawiło, ale za bardzo go mdliło, by się śmiać. Bał się nawet za bardzo odzywać. 

\- Dzięki – wychrypiał i spojrzał znów na jelita wylewające się z Deadpoola. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się na jego twarzy, która wyglądała już dużo lepiej. Może teraz regeneracja zajmie się resztą?

\- Jak się trzymasz? – spytał niespodziewanie z troską najemnik.

Peter nie wiedział nawet co odpowiedzieć. Trzymał się źle, ale powiedzieć cos takiego, to niedopowiedzenie dekady. Teraz gdy byli w mieszkaniu zrobił się spokojniejszy, ale strach o życie ich obu do końca go nie opuścił. No i to ciągłe obrzydzenie. Czy tak czują się świadkowie wypadków samochodowych? Nie chcą patrzeć na zmasakrowane zwłoki, ale jednocześnie nie potrafią tego nie robić? Chyba tak.

Mimo obrzydzenia był zafascynowany tym wszystkim i czuł odrazę do samego siebie za coś takiego, za to że postrzega teraz Wade’a jak jakiś eksperyment, a nie własnego chłopaka, który zapewne cierpi.

To pomogło mu się zmotywować. Wade cierpi, on może się wyrzygać i polamentować nad swoim losem później, teraz najemnik był najważniejszy. To że nie zdradzał żadnych oznak bólu wywołanych tym stanem nie znaczyło, że nie czuje bólu wcale.

\- To był chyba najgorszy dzień mojego życia jak do tej pory – wyznał i podniósł się, by zabrać się w końcu do roboty zamiast użalać się nad sobą, ale Wade złapał go za rękę i zatrzymał. Jedno spojrzenie w jego oczy i wiedział, że pomimo swojego stanu, Deadpool chce najpierw się upewnić, czy z nim wszystko w porządku. Nie powinno tak być, ale Peter nie mógł się zmusić, by zacząć działać. Jeszcze nie, jeszcze chwilka. Był za bardzo wdzięczny za tę troskę, której też desperacko potrzebował, być może nawet bardziej niż sam Wade.

\- Dla ciebie to najgorszy dzień, dla mnie to po prostu kolejna sobota.

O wilku mowa. To nie było dla Deadpoola nic nowego i choć świadomość tego bolała Petera, jego zmęczony umysł postanowił choć raz zadziałać egoistycznie i zignorować to, by przyjąć wsparcie najemnika, który przecież może poczekać.

\- Zwariowałbym gdyby nie ty – stwierdził i westchnął, gdy Wade położył mu dłoń na policzku. Peter wykorzystał to, że jego ręka jest wolna i położył ją na piersi najemnika, którego serce biło szybko, ale mocno. Był żywy, obaj byli.

\- Zwariowałbym bardziej, gdyby nie ty? – odparł niepewnie, po chwili się tłumacząc: – Chciałem jakoś nawiązać. Nie martw się, da się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Ja się nie przyzwyczaję.

Wiedział to, czuł to każdą komórką swojego ciała, które teraz wyło z bólu i zmęczenia, a umysł wciąż próbował zastępować obraz przepołowionego Wade’a czymś przyjemniejszym. Z marnym skutkiem. Tylko patrzenie najemnikowi w oczy zdawało się coś pomagać, więc skupił się na nich, chłonąc znajdująca się w nich troskę i współczucie.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie – przytaknął i uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Jesteś zbyt miękki.

\- Miękki? W pojedynkę pokonałem Goblina pomimo rany nogi, ręki i brzucha.

 Co prawda nie miał w końcowej fazie zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, bo kierowała nim furia, ale wcześniej sprytnie załatwił Normana sam. Może i został trochę ranny, ale przynajmniej wygrał.

\- I prawie zemdlałeś na widok moich flaków zwisających jak girlandy, ociekających krwią i innymi fajnymi płynami, otoczone przez strzępy ciała które... Przestanę – powiedział. Musiał zauważyć, że Peter zbladł, gdy podczas opowiadania o stanie ciała, jego wzrok mimowolnie powędrował na wyprute flaki. – Chciałem po prostu powiedzieć, że jesteś miękki pomimo wygranej. Ale za to między innymi cię kocham. Gdybyś miał trochę bardziej zimne serce, byłbym teraz na jakiejś misji i szykował się do zabicia człowieka. Dziękuję.

Wade znów odwrócił jego głowę, by nie patrzył na jelita. Peter przymknął oczy, czując jego palce we włosach, delikatnie je przeczesujące i gładzące skórę. Były szorstkie i ciepłe jak zwykle, trochę też lepkie od krwi, ale teraz się tym nie przejmował.

Pozwolił się przyciągnąć do dołu i pocałował najemnika z ulgą, w końcu drżąc z innego powodu niż zmęczenia czy obrzydzenia. Serce momentalnie zalało ciepło, mięśnie rozluźniły się po raz pierwszy od dawna, a umysł ogarnął koktajl z endorfin, który zawrócił Peterowi w głowie. A może to znowu była krew? Nieważne, ważne było to, że czuł w końcu spokój i radość, że Wade znów dotykał go z czułością i sprawiał, że włoski na całym ciele stają mu dęba, a ból zanika.

Peter westchnął i odsunął się, patrząc zamglonym wzrokiem na najemnika, który uśmiechał się z czułością.

 - Nie ma za co – wydyszał, znów skupiony na jego białych oczach.

 - A teraz mógłbyś mi pomóc schować moje flaki? – Czar prysł momentalnie, gdy te słowa padły z ust najemnika. – Zwisające jak girlandy, ociekające krwią i... – Peter przełknął kolejną żółć. – Wybacz.

\- Jestem bardzo blisko wyrzucenia cię przez okno – powiedział, samemu nie wiedząc czy żartuje, czy mówi to poważnie.

\- Jelita fajnie falowałyby na wietrze, miałbym własne lasso – stwierdził i podciągnął się nieco w górę, by leżeć wygodniej. – Chyba mi nerka wypadła.

\- Idę otworzyć okno – poinformował, wstając szybko i idąc do salonu.

\- Dobry pomysł, przewietrzy się trochę, strasznie śmierdzi krwią!

Peter zatrzymał się w progu i obejrzał na Deadpoola. Ogarnął wzrokiem całe jego ciało, choć raz nie czując zbierających się mdłości, gdy spojrzał też na jego jelita. Długo się na nie nie patrzył, bo niemal od razu skierował spojrzenie na roześmiane oczy najemnika i jego zadowolony uśmiech.

\- Wiesz co, Wade? Jesteś najbardziej popierdolonym świrem, jakiego w życiu widziałem, ty jebany psychopato.

Wade zamrugał zaskoczony tym barwnym użyciem przekleństw, by po chwili zaśmiać się maniakalnie, odchylając przy tym głowę do tyłu.

Peter zagryzł wargę, by się nie uśmiechnąć i wyszedł z sypialni, by zebrać wszystko co potrzebne do pomocy Deadpoolowi. Chwycił parę ręczników, apteczkę, miskę z wodą i butelkę spirytusu, który Wade kupił na wypadek, gdyby musiał zszywać Petera w domowych warunkach i potrzeba było na szybko czegoś przeciwbólowego. Prawie sto procent alkoholu powinno sobie poradzić nawet z organizmem Petera, choć on zamierzał go użyć do odkażenia własnych ran, gdy już zajmie się Deadpoolem.  

Najemnik wciąż się śmiał, gdy do niego wrócił, ale znacznie spokojniej. Ocierał też łzy z oczu, a na widok Petera znów głośno się roześmiał. Jego dobry humor był zaraźliwy, Peter nie był już taki spięty.

\- Okej, chyba mam wszystko co będzie mi potrzebne – powiedział i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, krzywiąc się z powodu metalicznego zapachu krwi, który unosił się w powietrzu. Trzeba było jednak otworzyć to okno. – Może poza wiadrem na wypadek, gdybym miał się zrzygać.

\- No to możemy zaczynać zabawę.

Zabawa. Chciałby, żeby dla niego to była zabawa, a nie przerażające i obrzydliwe doświadczenie, które będzie go prześladować w snach do końca życia. Albo do momentu, kiedy Wade’owi przydarzy się coś jeszcze gorszego.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle jeszcze się nie leczysz? – spytał klękając przy jelitach. Musiał wstrzymać oddech, bo z tak bliska czuć było nie tylko krew, ale i efekty przemiany materii. Dobrze, że ma rękawiczki na dłoniach.

\- Leczę się – odparł najemnik. – Moje ciało pewnie już zaczęło tworzyć nowe jelita i nerkę, i lada moment kompletnie odrzuci już istniejące, które trzymają się na słowo honoru. No chyba że wsadzisz je z powrotem.

Wade dawał mu wybór. Mógł nie robić nic i pozwolić, by jego ciało samo się zregenerowało. Tylko czy chciał tak przedłużać cierpienie swojego chłopaka dla odrobiny komfortu?

\- To potrwa dłużej, prawda?

\- Duh. To mimo wszystko jakieś dziesięć stóp tkanki do odtworzenia. W układzie SI to będzie jakieś cztery metry, jakbyś chciał wiedzieć.

\- Wiem to – odparł niepewnie. Boże, jak to śmierdziało.

\- Samego jelita cienkiego, rzecz jasna – dodał Wade z upiornym spokojem. – A dynda mi też grube i lewa nerka.

Peter dopiero teraz ją zauważył. Jakim cudem oderwała się ze swojego miejsca, nie miał pojęcia i nawet nie chciał wiedzieć.

\- Czyli jak schowam wszystko do jamy brzusznej…

\- Proces odtwarzania nowych narządów zostanie przerwany, odpadną i zostaną wchłonięte przez mój organizm, a stare wrócą na swoje miejsce samoistnie i zaczną normalnie działać, a regeneracja będzie mogła się skupić na odtwarzaniu nóg. I penisa. Trochę to potrwa, jakieś cztery, pięć godzin.

\- Szybko – zauważył.

\- Z odtwarzaniem nowych narządów byłoby dłużej, ale nogi to wciąż priorytet, więc przez te parę godzin miałbym pustą jamę brzuszną. – Wade wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bez jelit chyba nie da się żyć – zauważył Peter.

\- No to łamię prawa biologii czy coś, bo to zwisające gówno już nawet nie funkcjonuje. – Deadpool wyciągnął się, by dotknąć jednego z jelit, ale nie dosięgał. – Szlag. Spokojnie, Petey, nic mi nie będzie, jak przez kilka godzin nie będę mógł nic jeść. Ani pić, bo pęcherz też już nie istnieje.

\- Zrobię to – zapewnił zdeterminowany. Jeśli mógł pomóc, to zamierzał to zrobić, nawet jeśli ma mu się zrobić niedobrze. Wade przytaknął, a on przysunął się bliżej, z bliska widząc jak poszarpane jest ciało w miejscu, gdzie zostało przecięte. Wyglądało jakby Goblin użył do cięcia starej piły albo ząbkowanego noża o wątpliwej ostrości. – Boże, co on ci zrobił?

\- Tak w zasadzie, to nic mi nie zrobił – odparł i oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka, ramiona kładąc pod głową. – Jasne, zastrzelił mnie z mojej własnej broni, mojej własnej, wyobrażasz to sobie?! A potem przeciął na pół, ale to w sumie tyle. Udawałem po tym nieprzytomnego, żeby przestał ględzić i dał mi święty spokój. Potem usłyszałem co się dzieje na górze i spędziłem jakieś dwadzieścia minut szukając wyjścia z piwnicy jak połowa komputerowych geeków.

\- Kłamiesz, żebym czuł się lepiej? – zapytał. To było niemożliwe, że Norman nic nie zrobił. Sam się przecież chwalił tym, jak torturował najemnika.

\- Nie. Ale mogę ci opowiedzieć wersję, w której Goblin mnie torturował. Sam wybierz, która jest lepsza – zaoferował.

\- Chyba wolę pierwszą.

Jeśli myślenie o torturach wcześniej go rozwścieczyło, to teraz zapewne wprowadzi go w grobowy nastrój i sprawi, że zachce mu się płakać. 

\- Serio, Petey, ten dupek nawet nie wiedziałby, jak się torturuje, a przecinał mnie tak nieudolnie, że ziewałem przez cały czas trwania tego procesu. Chyba bolało go to bardziej niż mnie, bo chciał, żebym krzyczał, ale powiedziałem mu, żeby się wypchał, bo krzyczę tylko w łóżku. I żeby wkurwić ludzi.

Wade opowiadał o tym tak spokojnie, że Peterowi zrobiło się niedobrze i bardzo zimno.

\- Mógł ci zrobić większą krzywdę – wyszeptał ze zgrozą. Co on gadał, Goblin zrobił Deadpoolowi krzywdę, widział na własne oczy tego efekty.

\- Fakt, mógł mi dać do oglądania _Batman vs Superman_ – przyznał Wade. – Nie że cię popędzam, ale jeśli nie chcesz wyrzucać moich flaków w worku na śmieci, to lepiej zacznij je chować do brzucha. 

\- Co dokładnie mam robić? – zapytał zagubiony.

\- Po prostu upchnij wszystko jakkolwiek, moje ciało zajmie się resztą.

Peter przytaknął i zbliżył drżące ręce do jelit. Nie dotknął ich od razu, za bardzo go to brzydziło. W swoim życiu dotykał już wielu rzeczy, które przyprawiały o mdłości, ale pierwszy raz miał dotknąć ludzkich wnętrzności. Nie wyobrażał sobie jak koronerzy mogą z czymś takim codziennie pracować. Albo chirurdzy. Nie mógłby być na ich miejscu, dziwił się w ogóle, że dalej był w stanie patrzeć na wnętrzności przed sobą.

Starał sobie wyobrazić, że to wcale nie ludzkie wnętrzności, że to tylko bardzo realistyczny model albo podroby ze sklepu, ale to nie działało, zupełnie jakby ktoś w jego głowie wciąż krzyczał, że to jelita Wade’a.

Potrząsnął głową, by wyzbyć się tych myśli, świadomy patrzącego na niego Deadpoola. Czuł na sobie jego zatroskane spojrzenie, ale najemnik milczał. Powiedział już wcześniej, że nie musi tego robić i tylko czekał na to, co zdecyduje Peter.

Zdecydował się pomóc.

Zamknął oczy i przezwyciężył obrzydzenie, powoli dotykając jelit. Pomimo rękawic, czuł jakie są oślizgłe od krwi i miękkie. Omal nie zwymiotował, gdy tylko poczuł ich teksturę. Smak żółci z tyłu gardła był bardzo wyraźny i palący, ale przełknął ją i zacisnął zęby, rozluźniając je tylko na chwilę, by wyrzucić z siebie cichy szloch, nim łzy zaczęły mu spływać po policzkach.

Umysł kazał mu przestać, uciec jak najdalej od tego widoku, ale zwalczył w sobie chęć ucieczki i wepchnął jelita do jamy brzusznej Wade’a, czując jak mimo wszystko przelewają mu się przez palce. Przywodziło mu to na myśl ugniatanie kisielu i tylko przyprawiło go o kolejne mdłości. Jeśli po czymś takim nie zostanie weganem, to będzie bardzo zaskoczony. Już teraz wiedział, że nie spojrzy na żadne mięso przez następny miesiąc. 

\- Czemu płaczesz, Petey? – Głos Wade’a zabrzmiał tak nagle, że Peter podskoczył w miejscu, a nerka na jego dłoni wraz z nim. Była taka mała, taka delikatna. Ludzkie ciało było takie delikatne. Gdyby nie regeneracja, Deadpool by tego nie przeżył. Mógł być tak blisko stracenia go.

\- Właśnie trzymam w dłoniach jelita mężczyzny, którego kocham – powiedział i pociągnął nosem, wpychając szybko nerkę i wciąż wypadające jelita do środka. – Jak mam nie płakać?

\- Aww, wiem że kochasz mojego penisa i za nim tęsknisz, ale on zaraz odrośnie – zapewnił najemnik, znów próbując podnieść go na duchu.

\- Dureń – zapłakał i kontynuował swoja pracę. Pragnął to skończyć jak najszybciej, ale jelita wciąż wypadały. Chciało mu się przez to płakać jeszcze bardziej.

\- Podobało mi się, jak w fabryce nazwałeś mnie swoim – zmienił temat Wade. Peter spojrzał na niego przelotnie i zauważył na jego twarzy uśmiech.

\- W końcu to prawda – zauważył. Był zdziwiony, że Deadpool w ogóle to słyszał.  

W końcu udało mu się jakoś ułożyć wnętrzności w takiej pozycji, że przestały wypadać. Przynajmniej za bardzo. Sfrustrowany położył dłoń tuż nad krawędzią cięcia i nieco mniej delikatnie niż wcześniej, upchnął jelita do środka, ale te znowu wypadły, jakby chciały mu zrobić na złość.

\- Kurwa – przeklął i zapłakał mocniej. Dlaczego nie mógł pomóc Wade’owi tak jak chciał? Miał skrócić jego ból, a nie go przedłużać swoimi nieudolnymi próbami pomocy. – Przepraszam, Wade, przepra…

Deadpool złapał go nagle za nadgarstek dłoni, która spoczywała tuż nad krawędzią cięcia. Uścisk najemnika był delikatny, ale stanowczy, wspierający. Peter popatrzył na niego zapłakanymi oczami, przepraszając także nimi, że nie udało mu się pomóc mu wcześniej. 

\- Nic mi nie jest, Peter. – Wade musiał mu czytać w myślach. Jak zawsze. – Uratowałeś mnie.

Wiedział to, ale wspaniale było móc to usłyszeć z ust najemnika, dostać potwierdzenie tego, że zrobiło się coś dobrego, że nie ma za co przepraszać, nawet za to, że teraz nie pomaga tak jak by chciał.

Peter wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze i przysunął się bliżej twarzy swojego chłopaka, zbliżając do niej swoją.  

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał, powstrzymując się by nie ubrudzić rękoma twarzy najemnika, choć bardzo chciał dotknąć jego policzków, przyciągnąć go do pocałunku i choć na chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkim. 

\- Ja ciebie też – odparł i zrobił to wszystko za niego. Peter jęknął z radości i odpowiedział ochoczo na pocałunek, drżąc przez niego na całym ciele. 

\- Nie spuszczę cię teraz z oka nawet na chwilę – obiecał, gdy przestali się całować. Nie przeżyłby drugi raz takiej sytuacji, martwienie się o Wade’a wykańczało go psychicznie i fizycznie jednakowo mocno, bez względu na to jak nieśmiertelny był jego chłopak. 

\- Jakiś czas temu to ja mogłem to mówić – zauważył z uśmiechem, wciąż gładząc go po policzku. – Ty potrzebowałeś ciągłej ochrony, nie ja.

\- Czasy się zmieniają – zauważył i odsunął się niechętnie, by podjąć się ostatniego podejścia. – Skończmy to jak najszybciej.

Powrócił na swoje miejsce i zaczął znów upychać jelita na ich miejsce, nie pozwalając im uciekać. W jamie brzusznej wcale nie było tak wiele miejsca, jak mogłoby się wydawać, nie miał pojęcia jak miał wszystko tam zmieścić.

Ośmielony przez słowa Wade’a znów użył siły, napierając nawet wtedy, gdy jelita wyraźnie natrafiały na przeszkodę, zapewne przeponę. Czuł jak się porusza podczas oddychania Wade’a i choć było to przerażające, na swój sposób też fascynowało. Miał ręce wsadzone po łokcie w ludzkie i w dodatku żyjące ciało. Wszystko czego dotykał żyło, dostarczano do tego tlen wraz z krwią.

Obrzydzenie w końcu wygrało, Peter zadrżał i szybko wycofał ręce, ciesząc się, że jelita nie podążyły za nimi jak do tej pory tylko zostały w środku, zgniecione w jedno miejsce wraz z innymi narządami. Jego własnym ciałem wstrząsnęły torsje, usta same mu się otworzyły i kilka razy poczuł dławiące uczucie w gardle, jakby miał zwymiotować, ale nic się nie stało i tylko brzmiał, jakby rzygał, choć nic nie wyleciało. Musiał wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów i oprzeć zimne od potu czoło o coś stabilnego, by się uspokoić. Padło na łóżko, a Wade natychmiast zaczął go gładzić po włosach, podczas gdy on kaszlał i łapczywie łapał powietrze.  

\- Osłoń teraz tylko jelita, żeby nie wypadały, resztą zajmie się moja zdolność regeneracji – poinstruował najemnik.

Peter przytaknął i tak jak w swoim przypadku użył sieci, by zasłonić ranę, choć bardziej pasowało określenie „ociekająca krwią dziura”. Pajęczyna szybko stała się czerwona, ale krew nie zaczęła przeciekać, zatrzymał krwawienie i odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Kiedy ci to zrobił? – zapytał Deadpoola podnosząc go z trudem i umieszczając pod nim ręczniki, by nie leżał we własnej krwi.

\- Zaraz jak mnie przytaszczył do swojej kryjówki – odparł i zamruczał, gdy Peter pogładził go z czułością po głowie, gdy tylko pozbył się rękawic. – Bolało jak cholera, ale nawet nie pisnąłem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie chciałem mu dać tej satysfakcji – wyjaśnił po prostu i poklepał miejsce po drugiej stronie łóżka. – Siadaj, zajmiemy się teraz tobą.

\- Najpierw cię obmyję z krwi i…

\- Nie, najpierw cię zaszyję – przerwał mu stanowczym tonem. Peter nie potrafił mu się przeciwstawić i zabrał apteczkę, nim dołączył obok najemnika na łóżku, dając mu na początek nogę do zszycia. – Nie próbuj się bawić we mnie, skarbie. Nie regenerujesz się tak szybko.

\- Przynajmniej oberwała inna noga niż ostatnio – stwierdził i przyciągnął siecią butelkę ze spirytusem, by napić się go trochę i nieco zminimalizować ból.

Wade użył go do obmycia sobie rąk i szybko zabrał się do pracy. Kolejny absurd, człowiek bez połowy ciała mający jeszcze dość siły i kontroli nad dłońmi, by opatrzyć drugą osobę.

Szybko sobie poradził i zajął się raną na przedramieniu, a potem ranami brzucha. Peter krzyknął, gdy Wade włożył do obu palec, by sprawdzić czy ostrza nie naruszyły nic ważnego. Pod koniec badania dyszał przez zaciśnięte zęby i z całej siły zaciskał palce na wezgłowiu, łamiąc je na drobne kawałki.

\- Chyba już ci się nie podoba, jak grube są moje palce, eh? – zażartował Deadpool, obserwując jego reakcję i przygotowując kolejną igłę wraz z nicią.

\- Zamknij się – polecił, usiłując wytrzymać pozostałości bólu, który do końca nie zniknął, ale był pod koniec już mniej zauważalny.

Wade zabandażował mu jeszcze szwy i poklepał swoje dzieło z zadowoleniem.

\- Jak nowy.

\- Teraz mogę się zająć tobą – zauważył Peter i skorzystał wreszcie z przyniesionej wody, którą zaczął obmywać Wade’a z potu i krwi.

Zdjął z niego górę mocno zniszczonego stroju, zostawiając go bez żadnego ubrania. Ostrożnie przetarł zaczerwienioną skórę samą wodą, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że nie ma na niej żadnych ran. Rozum podpowiadał mu, że w takim przypadku nogi to dalej priorytet i jakiekolwiek mniejsze rany, które mogłyby być wynikiem tortur, zostałyby nie ruszone. Jeśli ich nie było, to oznaczało, że Wade nie kłamał i Goblin faktycznie nie zrobił mu nic poza przecięciem go na pół. Co już samo było okrutne i nieludzkie, ale przynajmniej skończyło się tylko na tym, a nie na czymś gorszym.

\- Skończone – oznajmił, gdy na skórze były już tylko niewielkie ślady po krwi. Nie dał rady jej zmyć samą wodą, w dodatku taką, która po jednym zmoczeniu gąbki zabarwiła się od razu na bordowy kolor i sama wyglądała jak bardzo rzadka krew. Najemnikowi przydałby się prysznic, ale w jego stanie będzie musiało to nieco poczekać.

\- Co teraz? – zapytał Wade.

\- Pójdę do Avengers – odparł. Najchętniej poszedłby spać u boku Deadpoola, ale czuł, że musi coś jeszcze zrobić. Tym czymś było ponowne zobaczenie ciała Normana, rozmowę z drużyną i przekazanie Harry’emu złych wieści. Chciał to zrobić jak najszybciej, żeby przyjaciel nie dowiedział się od dziennikarzy, którzy na pewno zostaną niedługo o wszystkim poinformowani. Avengers nie mogli i na pewno nie będą chcieli trzymać tego w tajemnicy. To byłoby nie w porządku. Peter zastanawiał się, co śmierć Osborna będzie oznaczać dla Oscorp, a co najważniejsze, jak miasto przyjmie wieść o tym, że jeden z szanowanych naukowców był psychopatycznym przestępcą

\- Co się stało z niespuszczaniem mnie z oka? – spytał z uśmiechem, a Peter momentalnie poczuł ogarniające go poczucie winy.

\- Wade…

\- Idź – polecił mu i ułożył się wygodniej. – Ja się prześpię, jak wrócisz to mój penis będzie cały i zdrowy, tak jak lubisz.

Peter z uśmiechem pochylił się nad najemnikiem i ucałował go w czoło.  

\- Wrócę niedługo – obiecał i założył na siebie z powrotem górę stroju oraz rękawice, które szybko obmył w wymieszanej z krwią wodzie.

\- Baw się dobrze dostając opieprz! – zawołał za nim jeszcze Wade, a Peter jęknął sfrustrowany.

Tego się właśnie obawiał. Opieprzu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wywalą go z drużyny za tę niesubordynację. Nie zrobił przecież tego na złość reszcie.

Nie padało już, gdy wyszedł przez okno w salonie. Wszystkie rany natychmiast się odezwały i przypomniały o sobie, ale nie bolały już tak jak wcześniej. Kilkadziesiąt minut w spokoju pomogło też znowu na zmęczenie, które co prawda nie zniknęło, ale nie czuł się już jakby miał wyrżnąć łbem o ziemię.

Powrót do Staten Island zajął mu jakieś czterdzieści minut, chyba dużo dłużej niż gdy leciał ratować Wade’a. Wtedy był tak przejęty, że nie liczył czasu, miał tylko wrażenie, że wszystko robi za wolno.

Tym razem Kenny Road nie była opustoszała i zaraz na wprost fabryki stał helikopter Avengers. Peter miał wątpliwości, czy na pewno chce się z nimi spotkać. Nie mógł jednak odejść, musiał zobaczyć ciało Normana, upewnić się, że nie żyje i że już po wszystkim. Odczuwał irracjonalny strach przed tym, że to jakaś sztuczka i tak naprawdę Goblin wcale nie umarł.

Ostrożnie ruszył w stronę budynku, a im bliżej był, tym wyraźniej słyszał hałasy dobiegające z zewnątrz. Nikt nie pilnował helikoptera, ani nikt nie miał oka na okolice, by nie zleźli się tutaj cywile. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, dopóki nie usłyszał za sobą głosu, gdy już prawie był przy drzwiach fabryki.

\- Myśleliśmy, że jesteś w domu.

Peter odwrócił się do Pietro, który siedział na pokładzie helikoptera. Obok niego siedziała jego siostra, ale tylko przez moment popatrzyła na Petera, nim z głową opartą o ramię brata wróciła do czytania książki.

\- Mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia – wyjaśnił, zerkając nerwowo na wejście do budynku.

\- Brzmisz jakbyś wracał na miejsce zbrodni pozbyć się zwłok.

\- W pewnym sensie – stwierdził, czym zaskoczył Pietro. – Bardzo są źli?

\- Kto?

\- Kapitan i Tony.

\- Tony jest wkurwiony – odparł z rozbawieniem. – A Kapitan… Powiedzmy, że nigdy go takiego nie widziałem. Gratulacje, wkurzyłeś skałę, której nic nie rusza.

Peter zadrżał i skrzywił się. Nie wyjdzie z tego spotkania żywy, czuł to. Wywiozą go razem z Normanem.

\- Jakbym nie wrócił, powiedzcie Wade’owi, że go kocham – poprosił ich.

Wanda mu pomachała, nie odrywając wzroku od książki, a Pietro roześmiał się, zarabiając od razu w głowę od siostry, która kazała mu się tak nie trząść, bo źle jej się czyta.

Pierwsze pomieszczenie było puste, ale Kapitan i reszta trochę w nim byli, bo zniknęły ślady krwi. Przez wywarzone drzwi widział ich wszystkich w głównym pomieszczeniu fabryki. Nie było Sama i Natashy, na miejscu byli tylko Steve, Tony i zielone kuzynostwo, choć Bruce nie był w tym momencie bardzo zielony i z pomocą jakiegoś urządzenia sprzątał krew ze ściany, podczas gdy jakieś maszyny Starka sprzątały resztę, likwidując wszelkie ślady DNA Deadpoola i Spidermana.

Peter wziął głęboki wdech, uznając że koniec z tchórzostwem, nim przeszedł przez próg. Pierwsza zauważyła go Jennifer, która zaklikała językiem i skinęła głową na Petera, zwracając tym samym uwagę pozostałych. 

\- Jezu, co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Tony, razem z Kapitanem podchodząc do niego od razu. Nie wyglądali na wściekłych, raczej na zmartwionych.

\- Musiałem zobaczyć ciało Goblina – wyjaśnił i spojrzał tam, gdzie zostawił Normana. Leżał tam nadal, a obok ułożono jego glider i dwie maszyny, które przerobił. Peter odetchnął z ulgą. – I dać Wade’owi spokój w regeneracji.

\- Sam wyglądasz, jakbyś go potrzebował – zauważył Steve z dezaprobatą i dotknął jego ręki, przyglądając się szwom widocznym spod stroju. 

\- Wade już się wszystkim zajął.

Peter spojrzał na Bannera, który przyglądał mu się z troską. Jennifer tak samo. Wszyscy musieli zdawać sobie sprawę, jak bardzo przeżył to wszystko. Pewnie było to po nim widać, jak teraz zwrócił na to uwagę, to stał dosyć skulony, jakby chciał jak najmniej rzucać się w oczy. Bywał nieśmiały, ale nigdy do tego stopnia.

\- Jak on się w ogóle czuje? – spytał Kapitan i szybko zerknął na krew, której wciąż było dookoła pełno. Nie trudno było się domyślić, do kogo należała.

\- Przecięty na pół. – Ledwo przeszło mu to przez gardło. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że do czegoś takiego w ogóle doszło. Na szczęście Deadpool już się regenerował i w kilka godzin będzie z nim wszystko dobrze. – W sumie tylko tyle wiem, nie wiem czy Wade nie kłamie w kwestii braku tortur, ale chyba nie.

Peter popatrzył Steve’owi w oczy i zobaczył w nich wściekłość, jakiej nigdy dotąd u niego nie widział. To było aż niekomfortowe przeżycie.

\- Sukinsyn – warknął i odszedł parę kroków od Petera, Tony zajął jego miejsce. – Ma szczęście, że jest już pierdolonym trupem, bo upierdoliłbym mu ten jego łeb.

Zatkało go. Wpatrywał się zszokowany w żołnierza, pierwszy raz słysząc jak przeklina. Nie sądził, że on to w ogóle potrafi. 

\- Wiedziałeś, że potrafi tak przeklinać? – spytał dyskretnie Starka.

\- Był w wojsku, oczywiście, że to potrafi.

Tony w ogóle nie był zaskoczony, to zapewne nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział przyjaciela w takim stanie.

Steve długo się nie złościł, czy może raczej nie przeklinał, bo złościł się nadal, gdy wrócił do Petera, spoglądając na niego surowo. Peter aż się skulił, bardziej niż już był skulony.

\- Możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, Spiderman, czemu jesteśmy tu dopiero teraz? – zapytał niespodziewanie.

\- Ja…

Peter spojrzał na Tony’ego, szukając u niego pomocy, ale spotkał się z taka samą surowością. Miał przerąbane. Ale przynajmniej nie byli wściekli za to, że nie poczekał na nich tylko zabrał Wade’a do domu.

\- Wiedziałeś gdzie jest Goblin i poszedłeś tam sam. Bez wsparcia – wypunktował jego błędy żołnierz. – Czy ty myślałeś, że to zwykłe przestępstwo w Queens i w pół minuty załatwisz Goblina?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – odparł. Ani przez chwilę nie myślał, że to będzie łatwe.

Steve nie spuszczał go z oczu, czuł się przez to niekomfortowo, jak dziecko przyłapane na czymś złym. Co nawet nie było tak dalekie od prawdy biorąc pod uwagę różnicę wieku pomiędzy nimi. Kapitan mógł wyglądać na mężczyznę przed czterdziestką, ale miał prawie setkę na karku. Mógłby być ojcem wszystkich Avengers. Może tylko nie Thora, który był jakieś dziesięć razy starszy.

\- Jesteś częścią drużyny, więc zachowuj się jak jej pełnoprawny członek, a nie naburmuszony dzieciak, który myśli, że sam zbawi świat – nakazał Steve, a Peter skulił się jeszcze bardziej i zawstydzony pochylił głowę. – W tym zespole informujemy siebie nawzajem o zagrożeniu, nie ruszamy przeciwko niemu sami. Nawet jedna osoba może zmienić przebieg walki. A wiesz jak ta mogła się skończyć?

Przytaknął. Doskonale wiedział co się mogło stać, przez moment nawet się tego obawiał, gdy Goblin chciał go potraktować bakteriami. Nie żyłby teraz, gdyby nie zupełny przypadek i okrutność Normana.

\- Mogłeś umrzeć – mówił dalej Kapitan. Peter odważył się na niego spojrzeć, ale szybko znów odwrócił wzrok. Nie mógł znieść tego rozczarowania. – Sądząc po twoich ranach niewiele brakowało.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, ale Steve go nie słuchał.

\- Nie jesteś Deadpoolem, nie masz takiego doświadczenia jak on, miałeś pierdolone szczęście, że nie zginałeś, bo Goblin to na tyle silny przeciwnik, że mógł cię zabić, gdyby miał więcej szczęścia, a ty pecha.

\- Z taką taktyką z naprawdę silnymi przeciwnikami nie miałbyś szans – wtrącił się Tony. Gdy i na niego Peter spojrzał, zobaczył takie samo rozczarowanie. Naprawdę zawiódł zaufanie tej dwójki.

\- Doom zniszczyłby cię w pięć sekund. Tak samo jak każde zagrożenie, z jakim zmaga się na co dzień Strange – wymieniał Steve z przejęciem. – Wiesz co w takiej samej sytuacji zrobiłby z tobą Magneto? Albo Juggernaut? Apocalypse? Azazel? 

Z całej czwórki kojarzył tylko Magneto, ale miał przeczucie, że trzej pozostali byli od niego sto razy gorsi. Tak przynajmniej wywnioskował z tonu głosu Kapitana, który brzmiał teraz, jakby naprawdę Peter właśnie uniknął śmierci z rąk któregoś z tych złych.

\- Gdyby nie daj Boże Galactus powrócił, by jednak zeżreć naszą planetę, też byś na niego ruszył sam i bez planu? – zapytał Tony.

\- Nie. – Pokręcił głową i uniósł ją do góry, patrząc wreszcie otwarcie w oczy obu mężczyzn. – Przepraszam, nie myślałem.

\- Zdecydowanie tego nie zrobiłeś – zgodził się z nim Steve. Bolało, nawet jeśli był świadomy tego błędu. – Naraziłeś siebie na śmierć. Wade’a też. I nie obchodzi mnie, że jest nieśmiertelny, jak się do tego przyzwyczaisz, to wszystkich w drużynie zaczniesz tak traktować, a wtedy jakaś akcja może skończyć się źle. Jennifer była z Brucem parę mil od ciebie, mogli przyjść i ci pomóc, obyłoby się bez tego wszystkiego, nie zostałbyś ranny, a przede wszystkim, Goblin by przeżył.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył.

\- I nie myśl że nie wspomnę o tym, że miałeś na nas czekać tutaj. – Chyba jednak byli za to źli. – Czyj to był pomysł? Twój czy Deadpoola?

\- Mój – odpowiedział od razu. Nie zamierzał zwalać winy na Wade’a albo nie odpowiadać wcale. – Ja podjąłem decyzję. Chciałem się jak najszybciej ulotnić.

\- Z raną nogi? – Kapitan wskazał na łydkę, a potem na przedramię i brzuch. – I z tym? Co jak byś zemdlał w powietrzu? Albo gdziekolwiek indziej?

\- Leciałem dość nisko, nie zginąłbym – zauważył, chcąc się jakoś wytłumaczyć.

\- Tu nie chodzi o to, że mogłeś zginąć – wyjaśnił mu Tony. – O to też, ale przede wszystkim byłbyś łatwym celem dla każdego, kto by cię znalazł rannego. Robimy co w naszej mocy, by zwalczać Hydrę i ich naukowców, ale zapewniam cię, oni są w tym mieście, chowają się tuż pod naszym nosem, a wy zostaliście zauważeni przez ludzi. Każdy, kto byłby zainteresowany, mógłby sobie was zgarnąć i zabrać do jakiegoś laboratorium. Chciałeś tego, Spiderman?

To ostatnie, czego by pragnął, zarówno dla siebie, jak i dla Wade’a.

\- Tego nie wziąłem pod uwagę – wyznał ze wstydem, a Kapitan westchnął.

\- Popełniłeś tyle błędów w tak krótkim czasie – zauważył. – Ruszyłeś na akcję bez planu i wsparcia, prawie zabiłeś Goblina, a potem odszedłeś bez opatrywania sobie ran, ryzykując nie tylko utratę życia, ale i wolności.

Peter zrobił się nieco roztrzęsiony po tych słowach i wymienieniu wszystkich błędów, jakie dziś popełnił. Nie błyszcza tej nocy, zachował się jak amator, a przecież nie był kompletnym laikiem. Coś takiego mogłoby się mu przydarzyć, gdyby dostał moce w wieku piętnastu lat, a nie gdy był już dorosły i powinien się zachowywać rozsądnie.

\- Martwiliśmy się czy Wade tego skurwiela nie zabije, a to on prawie to zrobił – odezwał się Tony. Nie dowierzał, że taka sytuacja w ogóle się wydarzyła. Nie dziwił mu się, sam był zaskoczony tym, że bardziej śmierci Osborna pragnął on, a nie najemnik.

Peter nie spodziewał się, że Steve położy mu dłoń na ramieniu, dlatego cofnął się zaskoczony, gdy tak się stało. Szybko się rozluźnił i pozwolił na kontakt. Gniew zniknął z oczu i twarzy mężczyzny, pozostała tam tylko ulga.

\- Rozumiem twoje zachowanie – powiedział spokojnie, bez unoszenia głosu. – Wiem jak to jest rzucać się bez planu na ratunek bliskiej osobie. Panika i strach są wtedy obezwładniające, ale musisz się nauczyć z tym walczyć i prosić o wsparcie.

Przytaknął od razu. Kapitan miał rację. Wade w takim samym przypadku po wsparcie poszedł, nie przyszedł go ratować z łap Goblina sam.

\- Jesteś częścią zespołu, zespół sobie pomaga – tłumaczył dalej. – Nie bój się prosić o pomoc, nie weźmiemy cię za słabego, bo taki nie jesteś, ale nie ma też potrzeby narażać się niepotrzebnie. Wiem, że do tej pory byliście z Wadem zdani tylko na siebie, ale już tak nie jest. Korzystajcie z tego, po to dla was jesteśmy, by wam pomagać. Nie jesteście już tylko duetem.

\- Rozumiem – zapewnił szczerze. Rozumiał to już wcześniej, po prostu spanikował.

\- To że byłeś nieodpowiedzialny i pochopny w działaniach też? – zapytał z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Też – odparł i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Nie winię cię, naprawdę. Podniosłem głos, bo się martwiłem o wasze zdrowie, dalej się martwię. Jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi i nie chcę, żebyście się niepotrzebnie narażali.

\- Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem, Kapitanie – powiedział ze wstydem i pokręcił głową. – Boże, czuję się jakbym zawiódł własnego ojca.

\- Nie jestem zawiedziony. – Steve zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu i przyciągnął go bliżej do lekkiego uścisku. – Wszystko dobrze?

\- Chyba tak.

\- Poza twoim zdrowiem – przypomniał.

\- Nawet już tak nie boli – skłamał. Nawet jak odciążał nogę, to rana i tak bolała. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam, Kapitanie.

\- Najważniejsze, że żyjesz. – Steve poklepał go po plecach i puścił, odsuwając się. – Wiem, że drugi raz nie popełnisz tego samego błędu i poinformujesz nas od razu o zagrożeniu.

\- Tak zrobię – obiecał. Poznał na własnej skórze jak kiepskim pomysłem jest walczyć samemu z kimś, kto jest równie silny co on. – Byłem po prostu przerażony.

\- Czasami strach to dobry doradca – wtrącił się Tony. Peter prawie zapomniał, że tu jest. – Gdyby nie on, zdechłbym w jaskini na środku pustyni, zamiast tego zbudowałem sobie zbroję. Idź do domu, dzieciaku. Wylecz się. Twoje zadanie skończone.

\- Nie – odmówił i spojrzał na ciało Goblina. Nie zdjęli z niego jego  stroju, wciąż miał też torbę z ekwipunkiem przewieszoną przez ramię, a ta przerażająca maska leżała na jego piersi, zakrywając rany zadane przez glider. – Muszę iść do Harry’ego, powiedzieć mu co się stało.

\- Nie przejmuj się, my się tym zajmiemy…

\- Nie, to muszę być ja – przerwał Starkowi. – Byłem przy tej śmierci, wiem co się wydarzyło. Harry zasługuje, by usłyszeć to ode mnie.

\- I pójdziesz tam jako kto? – spytał miliarder.

\- Jako Spiderman.

Nie mógł ryzykować. Gdyby Harry poznał jego sekret i dowiedział się tego, że prawie zabił mu ojca, coś takiego mogłoby się skończyć bardzo źle. Zresztą nie był gotowy, by mówić o swoim sekrecie przyjacielowi. Zwłaszcza że dzisiejsze wydarzenia już pogrążyły ich przyjaźń. Harry jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, ale Peter już tak. To był koniec i trochę się go obawiał, ale nie było innego wyjścia.

\- Pójdę z nim – zaoferował Steve, widząc niezdecydowanie na twarzy Starka. – Żebyś nie zemdlał po drodze, ledwo się trzymasz na nogach.

\- To przez to, że wciąż widzę przeciętego na pół Wade’a – wytłumaczył. Czuł się lepiej niż wcześniej, ale na pewno dalej wyglądał okropnie dla postronnego obserwatora.

\- A ja myślę, że to z powodu utraty krwi. – Peter brał to pod uwagę. – Weźmiemy helikopter, żebyś się nie przemęczał. Poradzicie sobie bez niego?

\- Spędzimy tu jeszcze z pięć godzin, żeby wyczyścić całą krew i szczątki ciała oraz zutylizować sprzęt Goblina – powiedział Tony. – Bierzcie sobie helikopter.

\- Weźmy ciało.

Obaj mężczyźni popatrzyli na niego zaskoczeni.

\- Co? – odezwał się w końcu Steve.

\- Harry będzie chciał je zobaczyć, gdy się dowie – wyjaśnił im. Bez ciała mógłby im też nie uwierzyć, a poza tym, lepiej już je stąd wywieść. Nie było sensu go tu dłużej trzymać, skoro śmierć była potwierdzona i teraz trzeba tylko pochować Osborna.

\- Wezwie policje, gdy nas z nim zobaczy – zauważył Steve. – Oskarży nas o morderstwo.

\- Musi wiedzieć wszystko. Dość już mu nakłamałem.

\- Że jego ojciec był Goblinem też ma się dowiedzieć? – spytał Tony.

\- Tak.

\- To chyba nie jest najlepszy…

\- Znam Harry’ego lepiej niż wy, wiem czego będzie chciał.

Kapitan i Stark popatrzyli na siebie nieprzekonani. Rozumiał ich obawy, też się bał, że Harry nie zareaguje racjonalnie i oskarży ich o morderstwo, ale lepiej żeby dowiedział się o wszystkim od nich niż z telewizji. Peter i Wade byli niewinni, więc nie mieli się czego obawiać, a policja nie będzie miała powodów, by zajmować się tą sprawą, a nawet jeśli Harry tego zażąda, a sąd przyzna mu racje, to dalej będą niewinni.

Harry może sobie myśleć, co tylko chce. I tak mógłby ich uznać na winnych, a tak przynajmniej Peter będzie miał czyste sumienie.

\- Okej, zrobimy to po twojemu – zgodził się Steve i poszedł po ciało. Peter był mu za to wdzięczny, bo on nie byłby w stanie go dotknąć.

Tony dezaktywował jeszcze wszystkie bomby i ostrza w torbie Goblina, by nie można ich było użyć jako broni i dopiero wtedy Kapitan zabrał ciało do helikoptera, wyganiając z niego bliźniaki.

\- Dokąd lecicie? – spytała Wanda.

\- I jak mamy wrócić do domu? – dodał jej brat. – Dla mnie to nie problem, ale co z resztą?

\- Niedługo wrócimy – zapewnił Steve i wsiadł na pokład. Peter podążył za nim i już po chwili byli w powietrzu.

Z początku chciał siedzieć z tyłu, za kokpitem, ale nie mógł długo patrzeć na blednące powoli ciało Osborna, więc szybko przesiadł się na przód, siedząc tam po raz pierwszy w życiu. W normalnych okolicznościach cieszyłby się jak dziecko, tyle tu było urządzeń, że opowiadania o nich starczyłoby na kilka godzin lotu, ale nie był teraz nimi zbytnio zainteresowany i tylko przeleciał po nich wzrokiem, nie przywiązując do nich większej wagi.

\- Za ile będziemy? – zapytał Kapitana, który sterował maszyną. Pewnie mógłby włączyć autopilota, ale biorąc pod uwagę to do jakich pojazdów był przyzwyczajony lata temu, pewnie nie chciał i wolał tradycyjne sterowanie.

\- Pięć minut.

\- Niewiele.

\- To szybka maszyna.

Mimo wszystko pięć minut ze świadomością, że za twoimi plecami znajduje się ciało osoby, która chciała cię zamordować, wydawało się być torturą. Peter desperacko potrzebował skupić się na czymś, by nie kusiło go do oglądania się za siebie.

\- Mamy tu radio czy coś?

Gdyby był z nimi Wade, z powodzeniem mógłby zastąpić radio i nadawać przez te pięć minut bez przerwy.

\- Mogę włączyć wiadomości – zaoferował Steve. – Mówią o was.

Peter przytaknął, a Friday z polecenia Kapitana wyświetliła hologram jednego z kanałów informacyjnych.

\- Nie wiadomo, czy Deadpool jest żywy – mówiła prezenterka. – Wielu ludzi martwi się, że to koniec byłego najemnika, ale inni twierdzą, że Deadpool jest zdolny przeżyć wszystko, nawet przecięcie na pół.

Peter zamknął oczy, gdy pokazali niewyraźne zdjęcie jego i Wade’a zrobione przez jakiegoś przechodnia.

\- Nie wiadomo co się stało obu bohaterom, ale mieszkańcy widzieli pojazd Avengers zmierzający w stronę Staten Island. Prawdopodobnie ma to coś wspólnego z Green Goblinem, który w nocy ze środy na czwartek przetrzymywał na moście Brooklyńskim córkę kapitana miejscowej policji. Spiderman i Deadpool też byli wtedy obecni na miejscu, bardzo prawdopodobne więc jest, że doszło do kolejnego starcia pomiędzy tą trójką.

Media jeszcze nic nie wiedziały, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Reporterka mówiła teraz o teoriach na temat tożsamości Goblina. Za godzinę lub dwie wszystko będzie już dla wszystkich jasne.

Słuchał wiadomości aż do wylądowania na dachu budynku, w którym mieszkał Harry. Helikopter osiadł praktycznie bezszelestnie, a tuż przed lądowaniem Steve włączył tryb kamuflujący, by nie było widać maszyny i nikt się nią nie zainteresował.

We dwóch zeszli na taras i po dezaktywowaniu alarmu przez Kapitana z pomocą jakiegoś urządzenia Tony’ego, weszli do mieszkania, które tonęło w mroku. Steve od razu położył ciało na kanapie, a Peter poszedł się rozejrzeć po wszystkich pokojach, ale Harry’ego nigdzie nie było. Była sobota, mógł być na jakiejś imprezie, zupełnie nieświadomy niczego.

Peter westchnął i oparł się o stół w kuchni, czując nasilające się wątpliwości. Czy na pewno dobrze robił, chcąc przekazać to wszystko Harry’emu? Nie powinien mu po prostu przekazać informacji o śmierci ojca, bez pokazywania ciała, a już na pewno bez mówienia mu, kim był?

\- Naszły cię wątpliwości? – domyślił się od razu Steve.

\- Tak.

Nie widział sensu w kłamaniu, a może rozmowa mu pomoże.

\- Pomógłbym ci, ale jak dla mnie to zły pomysł mówić mu o tym w ten sposób. Chłopak się załamie. Znienawidzi cię.

\- Już mnie nienawidzi – zauważył.

\- Znienawidzi cię jeszcze bardziej, gdy dowie się, że twój chłopak i twoje źródło dochodu nie uratowali mu ojca – zauważył Steve.

\- Wiem. – Był na to przygotowany. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. – Myślisz, że powinniśmy stąd pójść?

\- Dowie się prędzej czy później.

\- Nie wiem czy chciałbym się dowiedzieć o śmierci bliskiej mi osoby z telewizji.

O rodzicach powiedziało mu wujostwo, o Benie dowiedział się sam. O ile w pierwszym przypadku nie do końca był świadomy co się stało, o tyle w drugim cieszył się po czasie, że poznał prawdę od razu, nawet jeśli widok ciała wuja wciąż nawiedzał go w snach. Nie miał co prawda porównania, ale instynkt podpowiadał mu, że nie było lepszej opcji.

\- Zawsze może go poinformować policja – zauważył Steve. – Tony zapewne już ich wezwał, muszą o tym wiedzieć. Skontaktują się z Harrym od razu, czy to telefonicznie czy przychodząc tutaj.

\- Ale czy będą w stanie powiedzieć mu to ze współczuciem i wyjaśnić wszystko tak jak ja?

\- Tony ich wprowadzi. A sami funkcjonariusze są gotowi na takie scenariusze – przekonywał dalej Steve. – Chodźmy stąd, Spiderman. Niech jeszcze przez parę godzin będzie szczęśliwy.

\- To tylko odwlekanie nieuniknionego – zauważył Peter. – I bardzo okrutne. On myśli, że ojciec lada dzień pójdzie na urlop i spędzą ze sobą więcej czasu. Opowiadał o tym. Nie widziałeś jego radości w tym momencie, Kapitanie. Ojciec nigdy nie miał czasu dla niego, a teraz, gdy miał już załatwić mnie i Deadpoola, miał w końcu zająć się synem. Obiecał mu to. Harry nie może się tego doczekać, im mniej czasu pozostało do tego momentu, tym bardziej jest podekscytowany. Wiem to, bo już to przerabiałem, choć wtedy Norman nie wywiązywał się z obietnicy. Jeśli przekażemy mu wieści zbyt późno, ból będzie niewyobrażalny.

Steve słuchał go w skupieniu, analizując jego słowa, ale nie odpowiadając na nie. Patrzyli więc na siebie tylko, Peter wciąż niezdecydowany.

\- To patowa sytuacja – stwierdził w końcu. – Ale nie ważne kiedy się o tym dowie, będzie cierpiał, a cierpienie po śmierci bliskiej osoby zawsze będzie równie mocne, niezależnie od tego, czy w chwili poznania informacji będziemy szczęśliwi czy źli. Prawda?

Peter nie odpowiedział, zamyślony. Gdy umarł wuj, był zrozpaczony, a przecież w tamtym momencie byli po kłótni. Czy bolałoby mocniej, gdyby chwilę wcześniej spędzali wspólnie czas, świetnie się bawiąc i cementując ich głęboką relację? Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić tego scenariusza, bo siła cierpienia była nagle dla niego nie do zmierzenia, nie do objęcia umysłem, zupełnie jak ogrom kosmosu. 

\- Cierpienie to dalej cierpienie – mówił dalej Steve. – Nie ma dla niego skali. Ludziom tylko się wydaje, że ich jest większe, gdy widzą jak ktoś dzieli się swoim, które w ich oczach jest tylko czymś trywialnym i tylko ich problemy zasługują na nazwanie ich cierpieniem.

\- Więc czemu tak mnie namawiasz by odejść? – zapytał poważnie Peter. – Cierpienie to wciąż cierpienie.

\- Nie tyle chodzi mi o cierpienie, co o pierwszą reakcję. Martwię się, że widok ciała już teraz może go wpędzić w szok. A szok potrafi zabić.

\- Tak samo jak cierpienie – zauważył, a Steve zmrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Jesteś za młody, by wiedzieć takie rzeczy – stwierdził ze smutkiem.

Peter popatrzył Kapitanowi w oczy.

\- Jak dla mnie, każdy człowiek nie jest nigdy w odpowiednim mentalnie miejscu, by to wiedzieć.

Nie mrugnął, nie oderwał od Steva wzroku, gdy powiedział te słowa. Chciał zobaczyć jego reakcję i był nieco zaskoczony uśmiechem.

\- Zapytałeś mnie, czy powinniśmy pójść, bo nie byłeś pewny. Co uważasz teraz?

Potrzebował tylko chwili, by podjąć decyzję.

\- Zostajemy.

Tak jak mówił Steve, ryzykował, że szok będzie zbyt wielki, ale ryzyko w takich przypadkach było zawsze obecne. Nie można przewidzieć reakcji człowieka w takiej sytuacji. Nawet znając Harry’ego od lat nie potrafił tego zrobić, ale czuł, że postępuje słusznie nie zwlekając z wieściami. Gdyby mógł, zapytałby go co by wolał, ale niestety nie mógł tego zrobić, musiał zdać się na intuicję i wierzyć w to, że przyjaciel będzie dość silny, by przetrwać szok. Potem już wszystko będzie dobrze. Z czasem, ale będzie.

\- Jak uważasz.

Steve nie przekonywał go dalej, stanął przy oknie i patrzył na miasto, które pomimo późnej pory wciąż nie spało.

Peter, wciąż oparty o stół, przymknął oczy i prawie że drzemał na stojąco, chcąc odzyskać nieco energii. Nie zasnął, był zbyt zestresowany, by spać, ale stan pół jawy i pół snu pomógł na zmęczone mięśnie. Niestety nie mógł pomóc na umęczony umysł, którego stan tylko się pogorszył, gdy Peter usłyszał przekręcany klucz w zamku.

Kapitan natychmiast wycofał się w cień, wiedząc że Peter chce to wszystko zrobić sam, choć on sam nie był już do tego pomysłu przekonany. Serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić, nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, więc stał niezręcznie w kuchni i patrzył, jak Harry wchodzi do mieszkania, rozmawiając z kimś przez telefon.

\- Yhym, tak – powiedział i uśmiechnął się, niezgrabnie zdejmując buty. Był lekko wstawiony i szczęśliwy. Peter zapragnął uciec i dalej trzymać przyjaciela w niewiedzy. Nic jeszcze nie powiedział, a już czuł się winny tego, że odbierze Harry’emu radość. – Nie, dotarłem bezpiecznie, nie porwał mnie taksówkarz.

Harry uklęknął, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z jednym butem na stojąco i tylko z jedną wolną ręką. Peter poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej, gdy przyjaciel się zaśmiał. Popatrzył bezradnym wzrokiem na Steve’a, a ten od razu zrozumiał, co chce mu przekazać. _To był zły pomysł, zabierz mnie stąd._

Kapitan pokręcił głową. Było już za późno na odwrót. Peter musiał stawić czoło własnej decyzji, mogąc winić tylko samego siebie za to, jak niedobrze mu teraz było czekając, aż Harry ich zauważy i będzie mógł mu wszystko powiedzieć.

\- Wierz w to dalej – odezwał się znowu do osoby, z którą rozmawiał. Z ust nie schodził mu uśmiech, Peter był bliski zbicia okna i wyskoczenia z tarasu, byle tylko być teraz jak najdalej stąd. – Okej, mogło się zdarzyć, ale nie zdarzyło i zobaczymy się jutro. Też cię kocham, MJ.

O nie. Peter zbladł. Peter wiedział o ich związku, domyślał się, ale dostać potwierdzenie i to w takim momencie… Czuł się teraz jak ostatni sukinsyn, który w najszczęśliwszym momencie życia przyjaciela ma mu przekazać najgorszą wiadomość, jaką człowiek może dostać.

\- Wybacz mi, Harry – poprosił szeptem.

Harry nie usłyszał tego, ale nie musiał, bo rozłączył się i ze zdjętymi w końcu butami spojrzał przed siebie, dostrzegając upiornie stojącego w kuchni Petera. Jego reakcja była natychmiastowa, cofnął się zlękniony pod ścianę i włączył światło, mrużąc oczy, gdy musiały się szybko dostosować.

\- Spiderman? – zapytał zdziwiony. Dostrzegł też Kapitana znajdującego się przy jednej z kotar. – Kapitan? Co wy tu robicie?   

Steve nie odpowiedział, dostosował się do planu Petera i jemu pozwolił mówić, choć ten właśnie zapomniał języka w gębie. Stał się nagle taki ciężki, suchy, nie mógł nim ruszyć. Dlaczego pomyślał, że przekazanie tych wieści osobiście, to będzie dobry pomysł?

Harry zrobił ruch w ich stronę. Nie zobaczył jeszcze ciała, zasłaniała je kanapa. Peter nie wiedział, czy powiedzieć od razu o wszystkim czy czekać, aż przyjaciel zobaczy ciało.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał ich, a zdezorientowanie szybko przerodziło się w niepokój. – Coś nie tak z Peterem?

Miał wrażenie, że coś nagle zaczęło mu miażdżyć gardło. Nawet po ich ostatniej kłótni, Harry wciąż się o niego troszczył.

\- Był wypadek – odezwał się w końcu Peter, nie poznając własnego głosu. Był ciężki, zmęczony i drżący. Nie musiał się nawet martwić o to, że przyjaciel go rozpozna.

Harry popatrzył na nich zszokowany, podchodząc coraz bliżej. Jeszcze kilka kroków i zobaczy ciało.

\- Ale nic mu nie jest? – martwił się. – Wszystko z nim okej?

\- On… Nie miał jak się obronić.

\- Co się stało Peterowi?

\- Tu nie chodzi o Petera, Harry – wtrącił się Steve, widząc że Peter nie jest nawet w stanie poprawić przyjaciela i powiedzieć mu, o kogo naprawdę chodzi.

\- Nie o Petera? – zdziwił się. Był jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany niż na początku. – Więc o kogo?

Kapitan spojrzał na Petera, wymagając od niego kontynuowania. To był jego pomysł, pomógł przed chwilą, ale nie będzie mówił za niego. Harry to zauważył i też popatrzył w tym samym kierunku. Nie domyślał się jeszcze, zapewne nikt się nie domyśla takich rzeczy, a wręcz je wypiera.

\- Deadpool i ja zostaliśmy zaatakowani – powiedział w końcu Peter, decydując się zacząć spokojnie, by przejść do najgorszej informacji później.

\- Okej – odparł Harry. – Co mi do tego?

\- To był wypadek – pogubił się Peter. Nie da rady, nie powie tego, nie był na to przygotowany, myślał że jest, ale nie uczyli takich rzeczy w szkole, nie pisali o tym w książkach.

\- Synu, był wypadek z udziałem twojego ojca – wkroczył Steve, podchodząc bliżej i stając przed Peterem, by Harry skupił się tylko na nim.

\- Wypadek? – powtórzył zszokowany. Powaga sytuacji jeszcze do niego nie dotarła.

\- Wiesz gdzie był dzisiaj? – zapytał Kapitan, niespodziewanie zmieniając kierunek rozmowy.

\- Nie, gdzieś na mieście, może w biurze w Oscorp, nie wiem – odpowiedział zmieszany. – Co się stało?

\- To co ci teraz powiem może być szokujące, ale musisz to usłyszeć.

\- Gdzie mój ojciec? – zignorował słowa Steve’a. Peter na własne oczy widział, jak Harry powoli zdaje sobie sprawę, co chcą mu powiedzieć.

\- Harry, posłuchaj mnie – poprosił łagodnym głosem Kapitan. Nie pierwszy raz to przerabiał, wiedział jak się zachowywać, co mówić, zupełna odwrotność Petera, który stał teraz bezczynnie i bezradnie z tyłu. – Twój ojciec zrobił coś bardzo złego.

\- Co? Nie, to niemożliwe – upierał się Harry. – Gdzie on jest? Chcę go zobaczyć.

\- Zobaczysz, ale najpierw musisz wysłuchać wszystkiego, co mam ci do powiedzenia.

Harry pokręcił głową i szeroko otwartymi oczami rozejrzał się dookoła. Domyślał się już najgorszego, ale jeszcze nie przetworzył tej informacji.

\- Chcę zobaczyć ojca – domagał się, nie słuchając kompletnie Steve’a.

\- Twój ojciec nie żyje, Harry – powiedział mu Kapitan. Ot tak, bez żadnego zająknięcia, bez emocji w głosie. Wydawało się to nieludzkie, jak można tak chłodno powiedzieć o czymś takim? Peter jednak zrozumiał, czemu to zrobił, gdy Harry zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył, wypierając te informację ze świadomości. – On żyje, na pewno.

\- Przykro mi. – Dopiero teraz w głosie Steve’a pojawiło się współczucie, ale nie okazał go na twarzy ani mową ciała. Był spokojny i opanowany, ale nie okrutny. – Twój ojciec zmarł dzisiaj w Staten Island, w opuszczonej fabryce przy Kenny Road.

Harry stał nieruchomo w miejscu, spoglądając na Kapitana z niedowierzaniem. Gdy się ruszył, to zrobił to po to, by pokręcić głową w zaprzeczeniu.

\- Nie – powiedział słabym głosem. – Nie miał powodu, by tam być.

\- Twój ojciec był tam, bo porwał mojego człowieka, by zwabić do siebie drugiego – wyjaśnił mu Kapitan. – Był znany jako Green Goblin.

\- To jakieś bzdury. – Nadal w to wszystko nie wierzył. Peter współczuł mu z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. – Pierdolisz głupoty.

\- Norman Osborn prowadził potajemne życie jako Green Goblin – tłumaczył mu spokojnie Steve. – Próbował wyrobić sobie nazwisko wśród przestępców, więc stworzył alter ego, którym się posługiwał.

\- Nie mów tak o moim ojcu! – zabronił zły. – Nie był przestępcą.

\- Został nadczłowiekiem i oszalał, a jego nowe szaleństwo pchało go do popełniania przestępstw. Jedno z nich powstrzymał Deadpool i Goblin zapragnął się zemścić.

\- Nie, nie, nie! – powtarzał, miotając się co chwilę w lewo i w prawo. – Kłamiesz!

\- Zaatakował Petera parę miesięcy temu. W ostatni czwartek zaatakował Gwen Stacy…

\- Nie, to nie był on, to był Green Goblin.

\- A dziś zaatakował Deadpoola – mówił niezrażony jego zaprzeczeniami Steve. – Twój ojciec chciał ich wszystkich zabić, ale Spiderman go powstrzymał.

\- Gdzie jest mój ojciec, co z nim zrobiliście?! – Harry rzucił się na Kapitana, ale zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i przerażonym wzrokiem popatrzył na kanapę i leżące na niej ciało. – Tato?

Nie rozpoznawał go. Peter tak zmasakrował mu twarz, że charakterystyczne rysy Normana ledwo były widoczne.

\- Doszło do walki, Harry – mówił dalej Steve. W tym czasie Harry uklęknął przy ciele i przyjrzał się twarzy. W chwili kiedy wreszcie ją rozpoznał, krzyknął przerażony. – Doszło do walki i twój ojciec zginął chcąc zaatakować rannych Spidermana i Deadpoola.

Harry go nie słuchał. Gdy skończył krzyczeć, zapłakał i ze łzami w oczach zaczął błagać ojca, by się obudził, powtarzając, że to nie jest prawda. Peter musiał odwrócić wzrok, czując jak własne łzy zbierają mu się w oczach.

Chciał jakoś pocieszyć przyjaciela, zrobić cokolwiek, ale wiedział, że nie może. Steve pewnie i tak by go powstrzymał, nim zdołałby podejść. Mógł więc tylko patrzeć, jak Harry z każdą chwilą przestaje wypierać to, co mówiła mu rzeczywistość, a zaczyna opłakiwać ojca.

\- To się nie dzieje! – łkał, tuląc się do ciała Normana. Kompletnie ignorował to, w co był ubrany, ta wiadomość jeszcze do niego nie docierała. – Tato…

Peter nie mógł tego znieść. Chciał stąd wyjść, pozwolić przyjacielowi opłakiwać stratę w samotności, ale nie potrafił się ruszyć. Poza tym, musiał zostać. To był jego pomysł, zamierzał zostać do samego końca, nawet jeśli mówienie wziął na siebie Steve, który cierpliwie czekał, aż Harry trochę się uspokoi.

Zaprzeczenie szybko przeszło w rozpacz, a ta jeszcze szybciej zmieniła się w złość. Harry spojrzał na nich z furią, zwłaszcza na Petera. Na pewno pamiętał, że Spiderman brał udział w walce.

\- Zabiłeś mi ojca! – krzyknął i skoczył na niego. Steve chciał go zatrzymać, ale Harry go ominął i dopadł do Petera, chcąc go uderzyć. Zamierzał mu na to pozwolić, nawet nie chciał się bronić, ale Kapitan miał inne plany. Chwycił zrozpaczonego chłopaka w pasie i przytrzymał w miejscu. – Zabiłeś mi ojca!

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Peter, choć to nie była jego wina. Chciał po prostu, żeby przyjaciel poczuł się lepiej choć przez moment.

\- To był wypadek, Harry – tłumaczył mu Steve. – Twój ojciec zaatakował maszyną, na której się przemieszczał. Spiderman i Deadpool uskoczyli, a maszyna wpadła w twojego ojca, zabijając go na miejscu.

\- Kłamiesz! Pobił go! Pobił go na śmierć!

Tak to wyglądało, nie mógł mieć pretensji do Harry’ego, że winił właśnie jego.   

\- Nikt nikogo nie zabił, Harry. Twój ojciec próbował, oni się tylko bronili.

\- Zamordowali go! – krzyczał, patrząc prosto na Petera. – Jest mordercą! Zabił go, zabił! Ratują wszystkich w tym mieście, a tak naprawdę są pieprzonymi mordercami! On i Deadpool!

Peter pochylił głowę we wstydzie. Śmierć Normana to nie była jego wina, ale mógł się postarać lepiej. Mógł spróbować go uratować zamiast pozwalać furii nad sobą zapanować.

\- Harry, musisz się uspokoić – poradził Steve. – Spiderman i Deadpool nie są niczemu winni. Walczyli, zdarzył się wypadek, to wszystko. Nic nie mogli zrobić.

Siły Harry’ego opuszczały, znów pojawiła się rozpacz i zrezygnowanie. Steve puścił go, gdy młody Osborn tylko osunął mu się w ramionach i usiadł na podłodze płacząc.

\- On nie może być martwy – łkał, patrząc w podłogę. – Nie może. I nie był Goblinem. Nie zrobiłby krzywdy Gwen, nie zrobiłby krzywdy Peterowi.

Czyli dotarło do niego to wszystko.

\- Harry. – Steve uklęknął przy nim i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. O dziwo Harry go nie odtrącił. – Wiem że to bolesne, ale nie kłamię. Twój ojciec był Green Goblinem, a gdy parę miesięcy temu został powstrzymany przez Deadpoola i Petera, zapragnął się zemścić.

\- Nie.

\- Porwał Petera, by dopaść Deadpoola i omal nie odniósł sukcesu. Opuścił po tym kraj.

\- Nie, wyjechał w sprawach biznesowych – upierał się. – On nie jest mordercą.

\- Wrócił parę dni temu, porwał Gwen, by zwabić do siebie Petera. Spiderman i Deadpool go powstrzymali, ale twój ojciec znów zaatakował.

\- Nie wierzę w to.

\- Nie kłamię, Harry – zapewnił. – Nie zrobiłbym ci tego, synu.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? – zapytał niespodziewanie Harry i popatrzył zapłakanymi oczami na Kapitana, nim odwrócił się do Petera. – Dlaczego go zabiłeś?

\- Nie zrobiłem tego – przysiągł, podchodząc bliżej. Patrzenie na Harry’ego w takim stanie, to było dla niego za wiele. Praktycznie czuł ból, jakiego doświadczał teraz jego przyjaciel. Zrobiłby wszystko, by móc go przejąć, ale jako Spiderman nie mógł nawet go pocieszyć w żaden sposób. Harry uważał go za mordercę. – Twój ojciec porwał Deadpoola, Peter poprosił mnie o pomoc. Poszedłem go ratować, walczyłem z twoim ojcem, ale go nie zabiłem.

Nie wspomniał o tym, że był blisko. To by w niczym nie pomogło.

\- Dlaczego go nie uratowałeś?

\- Zamierzałem odejść, ale on nie chciał się poddać – tłumaczył się. – Zaatakował, musiałem chronić siebie i Deadpoola.

\- Dlaczego nie zginąłeś zamiast niego? – Serce Peterowi zamarło. Harry mówił teraz do Spidermana, ale miał wrażenie, jakby mówił do człowieka pod maską. – Jesteś przecież bohaterem.

\- Ja…

Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Czy byłby w ogóle w stanie tak się poświęcić? Oddać swoje życie za kogoś, kto próbował zamordować jego bliskich?

Nie. Nie mógłby. Może kiedyś, ale teraz… Nie. W końcu przecież cieszył się do pewnego stopnia, że Norman nie żyje. Żałował jego śmierci, ale nie na tyle, by chcieć cofnąć czas i zająć jego miejsce.

\- Bohater jak każda istota żywa też chce żyć – wtrącił się Steve. – Nie można winić Spidermana, że chciał uratować własne życie.

\- Zabił mi ojca.

\- Nie zabił go, Norman sam…

\- Zabił mi ojca! – Harry poderwał się na nogi, Steve również wstał i obserwował czujnie, jak chłopak się cofa, znów podchodząc do ojca. – Zabił go!

\- Harry – spróbował Peter, ale przyjaciel go nie słuchał.

\- Wynoście się! – zażądał i uklęknął przy ciele. – Wynoście!

Krzyk Harry’ego zmroził Peterowi krew w żyłach i zmusił do ruchu. Pierwszy opuścił pomieszczenie i wyszedł na taras, udając się jak najszybciej do helikoptera. Steve po chwili do niego dołączył, włączając od razu autopilota. Nie miał pojęcia dokąd zmierzają i nie obchodziło go to teraz, był zbyt roztrzęsiony.

\- Nie mogłem się wcześniej odezwać – zaczął mówić Kapitanowi, choć ten wcale nie domagał się wyjaśnień, czemu musiał mówić za niego. – Nie wiedziałem jak zacząć, nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiednich słów, a potem… Był taki zrozpaczony. Taki wściekły. Nazwał mnie mordercą. Nie jestem… Nie jestem mordercą, nie zabiłem Normana, nie zabi…

Zamilkł, bo nagle Steve otoczył go ramionami i przytulił do piersi jak małe, zapłakane dziecko. Peter natychmiast odwzajemnił uścisk. Potrzebował tego, potrzebował stabilizacji, w przeciwnym wypadku czuł, że rozpadłby się na kawałki.

Harry uważał go za mordercę. Nie jego konkretnie, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo Peter i Spiderman, to ta sama osoba. Harry może i nie zwracał się bezpośrednio do niego, ale on też to usłyszał.

\- Spokojnie, Peter – uspokajał go Steve. – Nie jesteś mordercą, powstrzymałeś się.

Peter zamknął oczy, zaciskając mocno palce na materiale stroju Kapitana. Bał się, że jeśli złapie za samego Steve’a, to połamie mu kości.

\- Powinienem był go uratować. Gdybym nie poszedł tam z zamiarem zabicia go…

\- Peter, byłeś roztrzęsiony, przerażony i wściekły. Nawet gdyby z twojej ręki doszło do śmierci Normana, każdy sąd wziąłby to pod uwagę jako okoliczności łagodzące. Może nie poszedłeś tam z zamiarem ratowania Goblina, ale też ostatecznie go nie zabiłeś i tylko to się liczy.

\- Harry został bez ojca – przypomniał, odsuwając się od żołnierza. Nie chciał, by zrobiło się niezręcznie. – Myślałem, że dobrze robię mówiąc mu osobiście, ale jak przyszło co do czego, to zabrakło mi języka w gębie. Powinienem był cię posłuchać.

\- Może. Ale podjąłeś taką, a nie inną decyzję. Nie ma nic złego w tym, że przeceniłeś swoje siły. Właśnie po to poszedłem z tobą.

\- Myślałem że po to, bym nie zemdlał.  

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, nie zamierzałem puszczać dzieciaka samego, by przekazał wieści o śmierci czyjegoś rodzica. To byłoby nieludzkie.

\- Tak jak mówienie Harry’emu w taki sposób. – Peter opadł na fotel, który miał za sobą, ściągnął maskę i schował twarz w dłoniach. – To była katastrofa. Myślałem, że tak pomogę Harry’emu, ale w gruncie rzeczy zadałem mu ból. Nigdy nie chciałem tego zrobić. Przyjaciele nie ranią siebie nawzajem.

\- To nie była katastrofa – zapewnił go Steve, siadając obok niego i obejmując go ramieniem. – Harry zareagował dokładnie tak, jak wiele innych osób.

\- Naprawdę? Bo ja miałem wrażenie, że to była najgorsza reakcja w historii – wyznał i wytarł łzy z oczu. – Wyglądał jakby ktoś mu wyrwał serce z piersi. Krzyczał jakby to jego zabijali.

\- To była normalna reakcja. Pamiętasz jak ty zareagowałeś?

\- Pamiętam.

\- I?

\- Rozpacz, niedowierzanie, przerażenie. Potem dali mi coś na uspokojenie, żebym nie zrobił sobie krzywdy.

\- Jak Harry – zauważył. – Ludzie różnie przezywają takie tragedie, ale jest też wiele mianowników wspólnych. Harry zachował się tak, jak wielu w jego sytuacji. Był zrozpaczony, wściekły, przerażony, zdezorientowany. I okazywał to, a takie emocje są przerażające do oglądania. Widziałem wiele podobnych na wojnie.

\- Na przykład? – zapytał. Chciał podtrzymać rozmowę, by zapomnieć o bólu, który ściskał mu płuca i dźgał serce.

\- Widziałem twarze ludzi, którzy wpadali w furię po tym, jak oglądali śmierć swoich bliskich przyjaciół, którzy w jednej chwili biegli obok nich na wroga, a w drugiej padali martwi. Widziałem strach zastygnięty na twarzach ludzi, którzy patrzyli w oczy swojemu oprawcy w chwili śmierci. I widziałem ludzi opłakujących swoich bliskich, jak wyją z rozpaczy nad ciałem martwego dziecka czy rodzica, którzy nie przeżyli bombardowania. To straszne obrazy, bo nie da się ich naśladować. Nawet najlepszy aktor tego nie odda. Tylko śmierć sprawia, że tak wyglądamy. Tak brzmimy. I to jest straszne, bo gdy widzisz i słyszysz coś takiego, to od razu wiesz co się stało i modlisz się, byś samemu nigdy nie musiał tego doświadczyć.

\- Ja już tego doświadczyłem – zauważył. – Czemu więc mnie to przeraża? Nie powinienem być odporny?

\- Zacznij się martwić, gdy będziesz odporny na coś takiego – poradził mu. – Ja widziałem to już tysiące razy, a dalej serce mi się kraje na widok kolejnych takich sytuacji. To ludzkie podejście.

\- Wade by się nie bał.

\- Wade jest… Wade jest zniszczony psychicznie do tego stopnia, że nic ani nikt go nie zdoła naprawić – westchnął Steve. – Ale nawet on nie jest do końca pozbawiony empatii. Nie byłoby mu żal przestępcy, który właśnie stracił matkę, ale byłoby mu żal tej matki, która właśnie straciła syna przestępcę. Nawet jeśli byłoby to z jego ręki. I zdecydowanie zareagowałby tak samo jak Harry, gdyby tobie się coś stało.

\- Nie wygląda na typ człowieka, który wyje z rozpaczy – stwierdził, opierając się o Kapitana i układając głowę na jego piersi. Czuł się trochę lepiej w jego ramionach. Bezpieczny.

\- Ludzie którzy bardzo przywiązują się do jednej osoby, przeżywają jej utratę nawet gorzej niż inni – wyjaśnił mu. – Wade ma nieco niezdrową obsesję na twoim punkcie, jest od ciebie uzależniony. Gdyby cię stracił, zwariowałby do reszty. Po latach może zacząłby udawać, że go to nie rusza, ale w środku cierpiałby do końca świata, a wcześniej opłakiwałby twoją śmierć, nawet tą ze starości, jak nic przedtem. Widziałem go, gdy czekał aż odzyskasz zmysły, wiem w co by się przerodziło jego zmartwienie. Zapewniam cię, wyłby tak głośno, że słyszeliby go na drugim końcu galaktyki.

Ciekawe. Nigdy nie odbierał miłości Wade’a jako wielkiej obsesji. Może tylko małą. Choć teraz jak o tym myślał, to miało sens. Powinno go to pewnie zmartwić, ale nie miał do tego serca. Kochał go, nie miał mu za złe takiego przywiązania. Zwłaszcza że Deadpool nie miał na nie wpływu.

\- Możesz mnie zabrać do Wade’a? – poprosił. – Potrzebuję go.

Może on też był trochę uzależniony od najemnika. I nie martwiło go to ani trochę.  

\- Właśnie jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił Kapitan i pomógł mu wstać. – Skontaktujemy się niedługo z wami, policja na pewno będzie chciał się dowiedzieć co zaszło, a poza tym będziemy przeszukiwać Oscorp. Jeśli jest tam coś o pająku, który dał ci moce, wolelibyśmy, żebyś był wtedy z nami i zdecydował, co z tymi danymi zrobić.

Przytaknął, zgadzając się, choć nie był pewny, czy będzie się czuł w najbliższym czasie na siłach, by wychodzić znowu z domu. Coś mu mówiło, że najbliższy tydzień na uczelni odpuści.

\- Idź do Wade’a, odpocznij i nie zamartwiaj się, Peter. Nie jesteś niczemu winny, a Harry dojdzie do siebie z czasem.

Znów przytaknął i miał już opuścić helikopter, który zawisł kawałek nad budynkiem, kiedy przyszło mu coś do głowy. Odwrócił się do Steve’a i uśmiechnął się.

\- Dzięki, tato.

Miał ochotę się roześmiać, gdy zobaczył zdziwienie na twarzy żołnierza.

\- Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz, a zrobię z ciebie nową flagę amerykańska i powieszę na Białym Domu.

Peter szybko wyskoczył z helikoptera i udał się do swojego mieszkania, by sprawdzić Wade’a. Spał. Pajęczyna, którą zostawił zaczęła się rozpuszczać, ale wiele z jej zniknięciem miały też wspólnego odrastające nogi.

Deadpool zyskał co najmniej kilka cali ciała, rosły nowe kości udowe, już pokrywane mięśniami, ale jeszcze nie skórą. Wyglądało to już lepiej niż wcześniej, choć dalej przerażająco.

Peter podszedł do łóżka i przykucnął przy najemniku, przyglądając się jego spokojnej twarzy pozbawionej bólu. Uśmiechnął się, najważniejszy cel osiągnięty, Wade nie cierpiał.

\- Przestań się na mnie gapić, ty creepie – odezwał się niespodziewanie najemnik.

\- Obudziłem cię? – zapytał zmartwiony. – Nie chciałem.

\- Po porwaniu przez Goblina śpię tak płytko, że obudziłyby mnie nawet wszy łażące komuś po głowie. Na drugim końcu miasta – wyjaśnił i otworzył oczy, uśmiechając się do Petera. – Cześć.

\- Cześć – odparł i pocałował go pomimo nieprzyjemnego zapachu z ust. – Jak się czujesz? 

\- Jeden Goldblum na dziesięć, ALE z jednym „uh” i odsłoniętą klatką piersiową – odparł i znów się uśmiechnął.

\- To nie brzmi dobrze.

\- Goldblum zawsze brzmi dobrze, skarbie – zauważył. – A tak w ogóle, to wygrałem.

\- Co? – spytał zdziwiony.

\- Pierwszy znalazłem Goblina. Wygrałem, stawiasz mi kolację w restauracji, którą wybiorę.

Peter zaśmiał się. Całkiem zapomniał o tym zakładzie.

\- Najpierw niech ci odrosną nogi.

\- Wyglądają już całkiem nieźle – zauważył i popatrzył na swoje kikuty. – Zaraz zaczną powstawać stopy.

\- Z kości udowej?

\- Toż to piszczel, nie uczyli cię w szkole? Moja kość udowa jest w tej chwili wielkości zapałki i siedzi w środku ciała. Zacznie rosnąć dopiero później.

\- Masz popierdoloną regenerację – stwierdził, patrząc na kikuty.

\- Twoje przeklinanie mnie śmieszy, bo robisz to rzadko, ale teraz to zaczyna mnie przerażać – wyznał. – Proszę przestań mnie przerażać.

\- Jeśli to cię przeraża, to nie wiem jak byś zareagował na przeklinającego Steve’a.

\- Steve przeklął? – zapytał zauroczony, po czym się wściekł. – Kurwa! Trzeba było iść z tobą, zawsze chciałem to zobaczyć. Nagrałeś to? Powiedz, że nagrałeś.

\- Nie.

\- Kurwa! – powtórzył. – Mam nadzieję, że to usłyszy i przyjdzie mnie upomnieć, bym nie przeklinał. Wtedy go złapię, zwiążę i zmuszę do przeklinania!

\- Genialny plan – stwierdził.

\- Prawda? – Deadpool fuknął obrażony i ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma nadąsał się jak dziecko. – Chciałem usłyszeć przeklinającego Kapitana Amerykę – powiedział z wydętymi ustami.

\- Kiedyś jeszcze go usłyszysz – zapewnił i popatrzył na zakrwawione ręczniki, na których najemnik leżał. – Myślisz, że mogę cię już umyć?

\- Krzywda mi się nie stanie.

Zwykle nie korzystali z wanny, była za mała, by wspólnie w niej siedzieć, a samym jakoś im się nie chciało, więc zawsze tylko brali prysznic. Tym razem Peter napełnił wannę wodą i posadził w niej Deadpoola, który westchnął.

\- Wiesz, w końcu możemy się w niej obaj zmieścić – zauważył i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Tak, ale nie masz potrzebnych części ciała – przypomniał i zajął się myciem swojego chłopaka.

\- Wciąż mam ręce i usta.

\- Wybacz, Wade, nie jestem w nastroju.

Seks to ostatnie, na co miał teraz ochotę, priorytetem był sen, ale to jak wykąpie najemnika i siebie. Miał już dość czucia na sobie krwi.

\- Zakładam, że rozmowa z Howiem nie poszła za dobrze.

\- Nie, nie poszła – odparł, wahając się, czy myć ciało Wade’a tam, gdzie nie było jeszcze skóry. – Steve był ze mną, musiał mówić za mnie, bo ja nie potrafiłem przekazać złych wieści. A najgorsze jest to, że Harry nienawidzi teraz Spidermana i Deadpoola. Uważa ich za morderców.

\- No, trochę to wyglądało jak morderstwo z naszej strony, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę obrażenia tego dupka. Chyba nie martwi cię, że dzieciak znienawidził twoje alter ego?

\- Nie, ale martwi mnie, co będzie chciał ode mnie. – Wade zmrużył oczy, więc Peter szybko pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. – Harry wie, że jesteśmy razem. Wie że znam Spidermana. Już i tak jesteśmy pokłóceni, ale raczej nie będzie chciał się przyjaźnić z chłopakiem mordercy. Spieprzyłem wszystko. Jestem beznadziejnym przyjacielem.

\- No, jesteś – przyznał z uśmiechem. Peter popatrzył na niego z pretensją.

\- Dzięki – odparł z przekąsem.

\- Co? Gdybym powiedział, że nie jesteś, to byś się kłócił. A prawda jest taka, że trochę jesteś beznadziejnym przyjacielem – wyjaśnił na spokojnie. – I okej, zdarza się. Co? Myślisz że ja zawsze jestem dla ciebie dobrym przyjacielem? Na przykład gdy ukryłem przed tobą fakt, że polowałem na zabójcę twojego wuja?

\- I tak czuję się z tym okropnie – wyznał i westchnął. Miał wrażenie, że poczucie winy zaraz go rozsadzi.

\- Witaj w życiu – powiedział mu najemnik. – Mamy dobrą zabawę, seks, samochody i masę beznadziejnych emocji, przez które czujemy się jak gówno. Zwrotów nie przyjmujemy.

Peter uśmiechnął się. Ledwo, ale tylko na tyle go było stać w obecnym stanie. Przynajmniej wciąż był w stanie się uśmiechać i dzisiejsza noc nie pozbawiła go tej umiejętności.

\- Dzięki, Wade. Trzymasz mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach.

\- O ironio, szaleniec pomaga powstrzymać szaleństwo u innych.

Kolejny uśmiech. Wade był niemożliwy.

Dokończył jego kąpiel i zaniósł go z powrotem do sypialni, kładąc na czystej stronie łóżka.

\- Nie ruszaj się, zmienię pościel jak tylko się umyję.

Wade pokazał mu tylko kciuk w górę, bo był zajęty sprawdzaniem czegoś w telefonie. Peter wrócił w tym czasie do łazienki, umył się szybko pod prysznicem i przebrał w normalne ciuchy, strój wrzucając do zlewu. Zajmie się nim rano.

Wychodził już z łazienki, gdy usłyszał łomot dobiegający z sypialni. Zaniepokojony szybko tam poszedł i zobaczył najemnika na podłodze.

\- Co ty robisz? – zapytał go z progu.

\- Próbowałem pomóc w sprzątaniu – wyjaśnił z podłogi. Leżał na plecach i usiłował jako tako się poruszać przy pomocy czegoś, co chyba było zalążkiem stóp. Wyglądało to okropnie. Wade jednak nie radził sobie ze wstaniem i po kilku sekundach westchnął pokonany, wyciągając ręce w stronę Petera. – Pomóż?

\- Za te wcześniejsze teksty o flakach powinienem cię zostawić na podłodze – stwierdził i zajął się za sprzątanie. Deadpool nieświadomie mu pomógł, dzięki temu że spadł, mógł bez problemu ściągnąć brudną pościel z łóżka. Niestety materac mocno ucierpiał w starciu z krwią.

\- No weź, kalece nie pomożesz, eh? – przekonywał dalej najemnik, obserwując ze swojego miejsca jak Peter szuka w szafie czegoś do zakrycia plamy. Pewnie już zaschła, ale i tak wolał nie leżeć na krwi, zwłaszcza że wsiąkła po jego stronie łóżka.

Ignorując nawoływania najemnika, Peter wyciągnął z szafy stary koc i położył na materacu. I to było na tyle, nie kłopotał się z poduszkami czy prześcieradłem, nie miał już na to siły i po prostu wziął tylko coś do przykrycia się i podniósł w końcu Wade’a z ziemi, kładąc się z nim na łóżku, mogąc wreszcie zamknąć oczy i porządnie odpocząć.

\- Twoje nogi już będą istnieć, gdy obudzimy się rano? – zapytał jeszcze nim odpłynął w niebyt.

\- Raczej tak – odparł najemnik, łapiąc go za rękę. – Nie martw się, zaraz będę jak nowonarodzony. Nawet przypominam trochę płód. Bardzo zdeformowany, ale płód.

\- Zamknij się, Wade – polecił.

Jeśli Deadpool coś odpowiedział, to tego nie usłyszał, bo zdążył zasnąć. 

Był na tyle zmęczony, że nic mu się tej nocy nie śniło. Albo po prostu tego nie pamiętał. Kiedy się obudził, było już południe, musiał przespać jakieś dziewięć godzin i to wystarczyło, by jego ciało odzyskało całą utraconą energię.

Wade jeszcze spał, ale w jego przypadku to było korzystne, regeneracja mogła działać lepiej. Peter nie obudził go tylko wstał z łóżka, by przyszykować im coś do jedzenia. Nie potrafił gotować, ale był głodny, a nie zamierzał wykorzystywać najemnika, by mu gotował, kiedy potrzebował snu. Jakoś da radę zrobić coś prostego i sycącego.

Tylko najpierw się ubierze.

Gdy już nie był całkowicie nagi, zmienił swój plan działania i zamiast do kuchni, udał się do mieszkania obok, wchodząc do środka bez pukania. Teraz gdy był już spokojny i znów myślał logicznie, martwił się o przyjaciela. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Jeff i Malcolm się nim zajęli, ale czy robili to też przez noc, kiedy ktoś miał Thompsona sprawdzać co jakiś czas?

Teraz w mieszkaniu nikogo nie było. Nikogo poza Flashem, rzecz jasna. Znalazł go w sypialni, śpiącego na starym i zniszczonym łóżku. Miał bandaż na głowie, a na stoliku obok posłania leżały butelki z tabletkami. Albo ratownicy mu je dali, albo ulubieni złodzieje Petera obrabowali aptekę. Ten jeden raz mógł im wybaczyć kradzież.

Peter przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka i położył dłoń na ramieniu Flasha, potrząsając nim lekko, by go zbudzić. Udało się już przy drugiej próbie.

\- Hmm… - wymruczał nieprzytomny i zaspanym wzrokiem popatrzył na Petera. – Co jest?

\- Jak się czujesz, Flash? – spytał zmartwiony, pomagając przyjacielowi usiąść.

\- Jak gówno – odparł i ziewnął, po chwili łapiąc się za głowę. – Chcę mi się cały czas spać.

\- Oberwałeś gorzej niż wtedy od ojca – zauważył.

\- Przynajmniej dostałem za coś konkretnego, a nie dla zabawy – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się z trudem. – Co z Deadpoolem? Spiderman go znalazł?

\- Tak, śpi teraz i się regeneruje.

\- Bardzo mocno oberwał? – Głos Flasha był pełen troski, zależało mu na najemniku.

\- Nie stało mu się nic, z czego nie dałby rady wyjść – odparł, by nie martwić przyjaciela. – Musisz wziąć teraz jakieś leki?

\- Zależy która godzina.

\- Piętnaście po południu.

\- Więc nie. – Flash ułożył się wygodniej, zamykając znowu oczy. – Jeff był tu godzinę temu, dał mi leki. W porządku chłopaki z niego i z Malcolma.

\- Tak, wyróżniają się.

Flash uśmiechnął się i po chwili zasnął wyczerpany. Peter okrył go i zostawił w spokoju, wracając do siebie, by zacząć robić śniadanie. Zaczął od śniadania dla pajęczyc, każdej dał po jednym świerszczu i obserwował, jak się nimi zajmują, nim skupił się na swoim żołądku.

By nie pracować w kompletnej ciszy, włączył telewizor i ustawił głośność jak najciszej, by coś słyszeć, ale nie przeszkadzać Wade’owi w spaniu.

Ich lodówka była trochę pusta, powinni pójść na zakupy albo zamówić je przez Internet, ale wciąż miał dość jedzenia, by mógł coś z niego przygotować. Na typowe śniadanie było za późno, więc wziął coś bardziej obiadowego i nastawił wodę na makaron, a czekając aż się zagotuje, starł ser. Jajecznica i makaron z serem to były najbardziej pożywne posiłki, jakie potrafił przygotować poza zwykłymi kanapkami. Dałby też radę zrobić hamburgera, ale nie mieli gotowego mięsa, a ani nie miał ochoty na mięso, ani nie chciał go mielić. Nie był nawet pewny, czy mają coś takiego w domu. Kuchnia była królestwem Wade’a, jedyne co o niej wiedział, to gdzie są talerze, kubki i sztućce.

Czekając na zagotowanie wody, Peter usiadł obok Jacka, który jak zwykle siedział przy stole i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed sobą.

\- Chciałbym być teraz nieżywy jak ty – powiedział do modelu anatomicznego i westchnął, opierając głowę o blat stołu. Może i ciało odpoczęło, ale emocjonalnie wciąż był zmęczony. – Boże, gadam do kościotrupa. I to nawet nie prawdziwego.

Peter nie ruszył się przez kilka minut, dopóki głos z telewizora nie przykuł jego uwagi. Skończył się jakiś program i został zastąpiony przez wiadomości. Zainteresowany wstał od stołu i podszedł bliżej telewizora, siadając na kanapie. Szybko odnalazł pilot i zwiększył głośność, gdy na ekranie obok prezentera pojawiło się zdjęcie Normana.

\- Nowym Jorkiem wstrząsnęła dziś w nocy wiadomość o śmierci miliardera i naukowca Normana Osborna. Około północy, Avengers poinformowali o jego śmierci w fabryce w Staten Island przy Kenny Road. Przyczyny śmierci nie zostały podane, ale sprawa została przekazana policji i to nie z byle jakiego powodu. Norman Osborn został uznany Green Goblinem, który w ostatni czwartek, w nocy, próbował zabić córkę kapitana miejscowej policji, a kilka miesięcy wcześniej zamordował też całą grupę przestępczą i usiłował wprowadzić do obiegu niebezpieczny narkotyk. Goblin został powstrzymany przez Spidermana i Deadpoola, którzy są najprawdopodobniej zamieszani w śmierć Normana Osborna. Zeszłej nocy widziano ich zakrwawionych nad miastem, a Deadpoolowi brakowało nawet połowy ciała. Steve Rogers wypowiedział się już w imieniu Avengers.

Peter podkulił nogi i w napięciu czekał na to, jaką wersję przedstawił Kapitan. Najwyraźniej nie wspomniał nic o tym, że pomocnik Deadpoola został wcześniej porwany przez Goblina. Dobrze. Ciocia nie mogła się o tym dowiedzieć.

\- Green Goblin uprowadził Deadpoola z jego domu – powiedział Steve. To była ucięta odpowiedź, wyraźnie mówił też coś wcześniej. – Stamtąd zabrał go do Staten Island, by zastawić pułapkę na Spidermana. Doszło do walki, w wyniku której Norman Osborn zginął przez przypadek od własnej broni. Moi ludzie nie mieli nic wspólnego z jego śmiercią i jedynie się bronili.

\- Avengers pokazali mediom sprzęt Goblina, który od razu zabezpieczyli – mówił dalej reporter. – Z samego rana zamknęli również Oscorp, by je przeszukać w poszukiwaniu niebezpiecznych maszyn, weszli też już do mieszkania miliardera w tym samym celu. Nowy Jork jest zdumiony tym odkryciem, Norman Osborn był szanowanym przedsiębiorcą i naukowcem, jego firma odnosiła kolejne sukcesy. Czy to zasługa jego podwójnego życia, jakie prowadził? Nie jest to na razie wiadome, ale FBI już obiecało zająć się tą sprawą. Jeśli śledztwo wykaże, że Osborn dorobił się fortuny na przestępstwach, to może być koniec Oscorp. Dopóki jednak Avengers nie zakończą swojego własnego śledztwa, policja i FBI muszą czekać na swoją kolej. Na razie zostanie przeprowadzona tylko sekcja zwłok, by potwierdzić przyczynę śmierci i to, że Spiderman i Deadpool nie byli w nią zamieszani. Norman Osborn miał pięćdziesiąt osiem lat, był wdowcem i osierocił dziewiętnastoletniego syna.

Peter przełączył na kanał z kreskówkami i wrócił do kuchni, gdzie woda już się gotowała. Steve nie wspomniał, że Spiderman prawie zabił Normana. Pewnie nie miał powodu, skoro ostatecznie nie to doprowadziło do śmieci. Po sekcji wszystko będzie jasne i nawet jeśli Spiderman będzie uchodził za brutalnego, to przynajmniej nie będą go nazywać mordercą. Nie będzie idealnie, ale nie będzie też kompletnie źle.

Wolałby żeby jego alter ego w ogóle nie pojawiało się w tym kontekście, ale chyba zepsuł to sam decydując się na powrót do domu w stanie, który wręcz krzyczał do ludzi, że brał udział w krwawej walce. Trzeba było czekać na Avengers.

Najgorsze było to, że teraz cała uwaga będzie skupiona na Harrym. Obcy ludzie będą mu składać kondolencje, reporterzy będą prosić o wywiady, a on jeszcze będzie się musiał zająć firmą, która raczej przetrwa, ale na pewno nie była gotowa na tak nagłą zmianę na stanowisku prezesa. A to wszystko w cieniu pogrzebu, który odbędzie się za parę dni, gdy tylko koroner zwróci ciało, udowadniając, że śmierć Normana, to był tylko nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

\- Ty i kuchnia, jakoś mi to do siebie nie pasuje.

Peter odwrócił się w stronę Deadpoola, który stał na chwiejnych nogach w progu sypialni. Choć chwiejnych, to mało powiedziane, były potwornie chude, jak patyki, zupełnie jakby na same kości narzucono skórę.

\- Wyglądasz jak bambi – stwierdził Peter, przyglądając się jak najemnik powoli się porusza, omal nie tracąc równowagi.

\- Niezła próba, ale to ty jesteś Bambi z tymi swoimi brązowymi oczyskami – odparł i doczłapał do stołu, siadając przy nim. – Udało się.

\- Czy to normalne, że one odrosły w takim stanie? – zapytał, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od nóg Wade’a. – Wrócą do swojego stanu, prawda?

\- A co, tęsknisz?

\- Pewnie, że tak, uwielbiam je – przyznał szczerze.

\- Nie martw się, wrócą. Wkurzyłbym się, gdybym za każdym razem musiał znowu budować masę mięśniową.

\- Całe szczęście – odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Co ciekawego mówią w telewizji, eh?

\- O Osbornie, jego śmierci, że był Goblinem – odpowiedział mu, przygotowując dalej jedzenie. – Media nie mogą uwierzyć w to co się stało.

\- Cała sytuacja wygląda jak jakiś głupi prank.

\- Będą robić sekcje zwłok, by wykluczyć nasz udział w tej śmierci. Ale na pewno nie przegapią tego, że Norman jest pobity.

Martwił się tym mimo wszystko. Na pewno wina słusznie spadnie na niego, straci przez to zaufanie mieszkańców, które i tak już nadszarpnął swoim głupim zachowaniem na patrolach. To będzie cud, jeśli nikt nie będzie się go bał.

\- Mogę to wziąć na siebie – zaoferował najemnik.

\- Nie – odmówił od razu. Poniesie odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny.

\- U mnie to nie będzie nic dziwnego, wszyscy wiedzą kim byłem, a ty nie zasługujesz na nieufność.

\- Jeśli zrobiłem coś takiego, to zasługuję – westchnął podłamany. – W porządku, Wade, jakoś odzyskam później to zaufanie. I tak nie martwi mnie to tak jak to, co stanie się teraz z Harrym. To będzie ciężkich kilka dni dla niego.

\- Może mieć pretensje tylko do swojego starego, który nie wiedział, że niektórych ludzi się nie atakuje.

\- Był szalony, miał obsesję – usprawiedliwiał go Peter.

\- Super, to nie zmienia faktu, że próbował zabić Gwen i ciebie. I to dwa razy. Zginął bo był głupi i nie pomyślał, że nie będziesz stać potulnie czekając na cios.

\- Wiem to wszystko, ale jakoś nie czuję się z tym lepiej.

\- Przejdzie ci. – Wade był pewny siebie. – Za parę dni, ale przejdzie.

Peter przytaknął, patrząc na wrząca w garnku wodę w zamyśleniu.

\- Myślisz, że powinienem zadzwonić do Harry’ego i złożyć kondolencje? Nie będzie to dziwne?

\- Jeśli chcesz zachować pozory, to nie – odparł. – I nie patrz się tak w tę wodę, bo zaraz sobie oczy wygotujesz.

Odwrócił się od razu i poszedł po telefon, który był wraz strojem w łazience. Już ze smartfonem wrócił do kuchni, zaskoczony widokiem Wade’a przy kuchence. Miał go odgonić i kazać się nie przemęczać, ale zauważył, że jego nogi wyglądają już lepiej niż kilka minut temu, więc odpuścił i skupił się na swoim postanowieniu.

Nie zadzwonił, bał się rozmawiać z Harrym, wątpił że ten w ogóle odbierze, więc tylko wysłał mu krótką wiadomość i zajął miejsce najemnika przy stole. Telewizor znów nadawał wiadomości, Wade musiał zmienić kanał, ale na inny niż ten, który wcześniej był włączony.

\- Jako Green Goblin, Norman Osborn dopuścił się morderstw, handlu narkotykami, produkcji niebezpiecznej broni i co najmniej dwóch porwań. Być może na jego koncie są jeszcze inne przestępstwa, ale Avengers podają do mediów tylko te. Przekazali już policji dowody tych przestępstw, w tym tego z dzisiejszej nocy, kiedy doszło do uprowadzenia Deadpoola i kolejnej próby morderstwa jego i Spidermana. Kapitan Ameryka podaje, że Norman Osborn działał w ramach zemsty za zniweczenie poprzednich planów. Dokładnego przebiegu wydarzeń nie podano, stanie się to dopiero po sekcji, co budzi pewne wątpliwości wśród ludzi. Wielu mieszkańców twierdzi, że Avengers czekają na oficjalne wyniki, by dopasować swoją wersję wydarzeń i odsunąć od siebie podejrzenie morderstwa. Na stronie Bugle można przeczytać, że to otwarta próba krycia zbrodni Spidermana i Deadpoola, którzy dopuścili się morderstwa. Inni ludzie bronią obu bohaterów, zwłaszcza byłego najemnika, który  podobno mógł działać nie tylko w obronie własnej, ale i swojego partnera życiowego, któremu Goblin mógłby zagrażać. Policja nie przedstawia na razie swojej wersji wydarzeń i czeka na sekcję zwłok oraz analizę broni znalezionej na miejscu walki. Będziemy państwa informować na bieżąco.

\- Będą nas uważać za morderców, nie ważne jaki będzie wynik sekcji – zauważył ze smutkiem Peter. – A Jameson pewnie będzie prowadził przeciwko nam kampanię nienawiści.

\- Czy on już tego nie robi? – zapytał najemnik kończąc obiad.

\- Teraz się dopiero zacznie. – Potrafił już sobie wyobrazić te wszystkie nagłówki, jakie od teraz będą się pojawiać w gazecie. Bugle będzie źródłem nienawiści wobec Spidermana i Deadpoola.

\- Meh, przywykłem – wzruszył ramionami Wade, w ogóle nieprzejęty. – Szkoda mi tylko ciebie. Ale dupki zawsze były i zawsze będą. I bez tego co się stało istnieli przeciwnicy superbohaterów, którzy tylko czekali na taką historię. To ich problem, co wypisują, my jesteśmy czyści.

\- Prawie. – Peter popatrzył na swoje dłonie, jakby wciąż miał na nich krew. – Steve powinien był od razu powiedzieć, co się stało.

\- I tak by uważali, że kłamie. – Wade postawił przed nim talerz z posklejanym przez ser makaronem. – Tak już jest, nawet jak robisz dobrze, to przekręcą to przeciwko tobie.

\- Ciebie usprawiedliwiają, ponoć mnie broniłeś – zauważył z uśmiechem. Jednak publiczna wiedza o tym, że Deadpool ma chłopaka, nie prowadzi tylko do samych problemów.

\- A mój partner bronił mnie. Serio, Petey, wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz – zapewnił go, mierzwiąc mu włosy. – Temat jest na razie gorący, ale po czasie emocje opadną i tylko przeciwnicy superbohaterów będą o tym pamiętać.

\- I Harry.

\- I Hermiona – zgodził się, zerkając na przyglądającego mu się Petera. – Co? Skończyły mi się męskie imiona na H.  

\- Obyś miał rację z tym opadnięciem emocji.

\- Już za tydzień będziesz się z tego śmiał, luzik – zapewnił. – Okej, może nie śmiał, ale przestanie cię to męczyć.

Peter pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

\- Jak w ogóle Goblin zaskoczył kogoś tak dobrze wyszkolonego jak ty? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Był pewien, że Wade’a nie da się podejść.

\- Muszę mówić? – spytał. – Wstyd mi za tę kaszanę, jaką odwaliłem.

\- Cóż, nie musisz jeśli…

\- Okej, powiem, jeny, nie musisz być taki natarczywy – przerwał mu Wade. Peter postanowił nie kontynuować i pozwolić mu mówić. Zależało mu na poznaniu szczegółów, bo w głowie mu się nie mieściło, że Osbornowi udało się zaskoczyć Deadpoola. – Zabawna historia. Siedzę sobie w domu i zaczynam robić kolację jak dobra żona, którą jestem, z wyjątkiem tego, że nie jestem twoją żoną i nie mam obrączki, ale jebać to, szczegóły.

Nagle słyszę otwierane drzwi i już mam krzyczeć:

\- Kochanie, zaraz obiad!

Kroki jednak wydały mi się dziwne, odrobinę za ciężkie. Ty chodzisz jak balerina, a to nie były kroki baleriny. Odwracam się potwornie powoli, jak w filmach, praktycznie słyszałem dramatyczną muzykę, wiesz, te charakterystyczne skrzypce, eh. Dwie godziny później dalej się odwracam i… Dostałem w łeb. Zamroczony podniosłem głowę i mówię:

\- Hej, nie jesteś moim kochaniem.

Od razu poznałem. Ty jesteś piękny, a Goblin ma ryj tak obrzydliwy, że nawet Freddy Krueger powiedziałby „Ziom, weź się schowaj”. Wiem, że nie powinienem oceniać czyjejś urody, bo sam jestem paskudny, ale Goblin ma popierdoloną maskę, okej? To jak z grubasami. Tylko grubas powinien móc powiedzieć innemu grubasowi, że jest gruby, eh. Na czym skończyłem?

[- Zarobiłeś w łeb.]

[- Bolało.]

Ale jestem zbyt zajebisty, żeby dać się pokonać jednym gongiem w caban! Powaliłem Kermita i rzuciłem się na niego, ale on oszukiwał i potraktował mnie tym swoim prądem. Dobrze że szybko się ogarnąłem i znów zacząłem z nim walczyć.

No więc szarpiemy się tak po podłodze, stąd to małe przemeblowanie w domu, gdy nagle słyszę trzask. Myślę sobie, że może mu w krzyżu strzeliło, bo gość ma – oh, pardon, MIAŁ – jakieś dwieście lat, ale skubaniec trzyma się niczym Steve, wiecznie młody. Tak naprawdę, to strzeliła moja ręka w łokciu.  

\- To nie było zbyt miłe – powiedziałem mu, przyglądając się jak moja ręka zwisa bezwładnie. O tak.

[- Nie potrzebuję demonstracji.]

[- Demonstracja to by była, gdybym sobie ją teraz złamał. Rękę, nie demonstrację. Ej, czy dla ciebie to słowo też brzmi dziwnie? No bo masz „demon” i „strację”. Co to jest „stracja”? Pójdę sprawdzić w słowniku.]

[- Siedź i opowiadaj dalej.]

Śmiejąc się jak głupek, jak zwykle zresztą, Goblin rzucił się na mnie, nim moja ręka się wyleczyła. I wtedy wpadł on, mój wybawca.

[- Flash.]

[- Nie spoileruj!]

Wpadł Flash, który cierpi na syndrom Syndroma. Dobre intencje bycia fanem, wykonanie słabe. Skoczył na Goblina, by robić mu za żywy plecak. Był moim wybawicielem przez jakieś…

[- Co robisz?]

[- Liczę czas.]

[- Nie masz zegarka.]

[- Huh, złodzieje nie przepuszczą żadnej okazji.]

A więc trzy sekundy i było po gościu. Po Flashu, nie Goblinie. Gdyby było inaczej, zacząłbym się poważnie martwić o naszego małego pasożyta. W sumie Flash to taki zerujący na nas syn, który rzucił studia i ciągnie tylko kasę. Znalazłby sobie porządną pracę, darmozjad jeden.

[- Gubisz wątek.]

[- Wcale nie. Tylko przez chwilę pierdolą mi się kierunku. Nie ufaj nawigacji samochodowej, mówię ci. Skończysz w środku lasu albo na środku oceanu.]

[- Trzeba być idiotą, żeby nie zauważyć, kiedy nawigacja wywodzi nas w pole.]

[- Haha! Głupie, prawda?]

Tak czy siak, Goblin rzucił dzieciakiem o ścianę tak mocno, że myślałem, że zabił go na miejscu.

\- Wiesz co, jednak masz coś z mojego chłopaka. On też tak rzuca ludźmi – powiedziałem mu, przekrzykując cały czas śmiech Goblina.

Czy wspominałem, że on cały czas się śmiał? Wspominam teraz. Myślałem, że mi uszy zwiędną od tego śmiechu, miałem dość. Sięgnąłem po pistolet i przystawiłem sobie do głowy.

\- Zaraz, co ty robisz?! – zawołał Goblin.

\- Zabijam się – odpowiedziałem, ale nim nacisnąłem spust, pacan znów się odezwał.

\- Nie możesz się zastrzelić! To moja robota! Kodeks walk superbohaterów ze złoczyńcami mówi wyraźnie, że samobójstwo się nie liczy.

Jako honorowy człowiek, musiałem mu przyznać rację.

\- Cholera, masz rację – odparłem i wycelowałem w niego.

Miałem gościa na muszce, już sobie wizualizowałem tor lotu pocisku, jak radzą w tych coachingowych gównach do samorozwoju i wiesz co? Nie zadziałało?! Odtrącił mi rękę i kula tylko drasnęła mu strój!

Padliśmy na glebę jak dwa węże splecione w morderczym uścisku. Krew i flaki latały w powietrzu, sędzia nie wiedział co robić, tłum szalał, skandował moje imię, bo Goblin to chuj i nikt go nie lubi, a w ogóle to ma wszy i śmierdzi. Hmm, naprawdę powinienem przestać o nim mówić w ten sposób.

[- Jak o żywym człowieku?]

[- Jak o człowieku.]

Szarpaliśmy się chwilę na podłodze, Goblin sapał mi nad twarzą, a weź pod uwagę jak byliśmy wtedy ułożeni, jeden na drugim. Dawno nie czułem się tak niekomfortowo. Chciałem go z siebie zrzucić, prawie połamałem mu jego mordę, ale on mi też. W końcu zdobył małą przewagę i wstał.

Z wciąż niesprawną ręką, bo sukinsyn nie pozwalał mi się zregenerować…

[- Co swoją drogą jest dobrą wymówką na to, czemu przegrałem!]

… usiłowałem dosięgnąć mój pistolet, ale Goblin zobaczył co chcę zrobić i zabrał go pierwszy. Wymierzył mi w głowę i zapytał:

\- Zadaj sobie pytanie. Czy masz dzisiaj szczęście? Masz, gnojku? Tańczyłeś z diabłem w świetle księżyca? Przywitaj się z moim małym przyjacielem! Jesteś chorobą, a ja lekarstwem. Przywitaj się z mamusią. W piekle! Połknij to. Pamiętasz kiedy obiecałem zabić cię na końcu? Kłamałem. Niech żyje król. _In nomine Patris_ _et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti._ Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker.

[- Okej, co ty wyprawiasz?]

[- Goblin nie mógł się zdecydować.]

[- Raczej ty.]

[- Nie potrafię, tyle zajebistych cytatów.]

[- Nie znam połowy z nich.]

[- Nie przypominaj mi, że umawiam się z twinkiem, bardzo cię proszę.]

[- Zresztą jakie znaczenie mają te cytaty, skoro Goblin ich nie wypowiedział?]

[- Dodają dramaturgii historii.]

Więc po tych słowach Goblina, które w rzeczywistości były tak słabe, że nawet ich nie zapamiętałem i zastąpiłem lepszymi, strzelił z mojego wiernego Desert Eagla. Kilka razy. I mnie zabił.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte, kapitanie Needa – powiedział po tym. – Dobry, zły. Jestem kolesiem z bronią. Kto by pomyślał, pobiłem mój rekord.

[- Jak mogłeś to słyszeć, skoro byłeś martwy?]

[- Um… Magia!]

[- I przysięgam, jak zaraz zaczniesz znowu cytować, to będziesz musiał wymyślić własny przedśmiertny cytat.]

[- Czy to żart, czy groźba?]

[- Zgadnij.]

[- Uuu, to byłoby dobre na cytat przed strzałem. Masz talent, Petey.]

\- Bada bing, bada boom, to cała historia – oznajmił najemnik. – Dałem się porobić jak dziecko.

Pomimo opowiadania całej historii z humorem, Peter widział po swoim chłopaku, że go to porwanie gryzie. Ale Wade nie miał co mieć do siebie pretensji. W końcu czemu miał się spodziewać ataku we własnym domu?

\- Przykro mi, że musiałeś przez to przejść – powiedział, łapiąc go za szorstką dłoń i uśmiechając się do niego pocieszająco.

\- Nie boli mnie samo porwanie, boli mnie styl – poskarżył się i omal nie wsadził twarzy w talerz z jedzeniem, gdy uderzył nią o stół.

\- To nie jest normalne – zauważył, pamiętając swoje porwanie.

\- Gdy nie musisz się bać śmierci, to porwania nie robią na tobie wrażenia – wyjaśnił i uniósł głowę. – To było głębokie, muszę to zapisać.

\- Jedzmy już – poprosił, zatrzymując najemnika nim zdążył wstać. – Żołądek przykleja mi się do kręgosłupa.

\- Mnie się przykleił wczoraj – oznajmił i najprawdopodobniej mówił prawdę. – A skoro o jedzeniu mowa, już za godzinę moje nogi odzyskają swoją adonisową formę, więc kolację możemy zjeść na mieście. Ty stawiasz.

\- Jasne – zgodził się. – Wyjście dobrze mi zrobi.

Wade uśmiechnął się ucieszony i zaczął jeść, narzekając trochę na mało słony makaron i źle dobrany ser, ale i tak zjadł wszystko. Pod koniec posiłku jego nogi wyglądały już praktycznie normalnie, miały tylko trochę mniej masy mięśniowej, ale szybko jej nabierały.

Przez resztę dnia, aż do kolacji na mieście, Peter praktycznie rozmawiał tylko przez telefon. Rozmawiał z Gwen, która chciała wiedzieć co zaszło i czy to co mówią w telewizji i w pracy jej ojca to prawda. Dzwoniła też May, pytała o zdrowie Wade’a i o samego Petera, czy wszystko z nim w porządku po czymś takim. Dzwonili też do niego znajomi z uczelni, zadzwonił Johnny i też pytał jak Wade. Nie był zaskoczony. Storm mógł go nie lubić, ale nigdy nie życzyłby mu nic złego, zwłaszcza wiedząc jak by to dotknęło Petera. 

Do Wade’a też ktoś dzwonił dwa razy, ale Peter nie pytał kto, ale podejrzewał Sue i Steve’a, który przecież nie miał okazji zobaczyć Deadpoola całego i zdrowego. Nie brał nawet pod uwagę Logana czy innych mutantów, z którymi kiedyś współpracował Wade, bo musieli być świadomi jego zdolności. Sue i Steve też byli, ale jednak bardziej troszczyli się o najemnika.

Zadzwonił też Matt, zaoferował swoje usługi jakby były potrzebne, ale zapewnił jednocześnie Petera, że nic im nie grozi, że przeanalizował na szybko dowody dostarczone przez Avengers i ktoś musiałby je sfabrykować, by móc oskarżyć Spidermana i Deadpoola o morderstwo.

Wieczorem, tuż przed wyjściem, dzwoniła też do niego MJ. Miała chwilę czasu, bo przez cały dzień pocieszała Harry’ego. Peter cieszył się, że przyjaciel ma kogoś przy sobie i nie jest sam, wtedy łatwiej znieść ból, który po tak krótkim czasie wciąż jest silny.

\- Jak Harry? – zapytał jej.

\- Niezbyt dobrze – wyznała. – Jest załamany, nie chcę rozmawiać, jeść, nawet pić. Ledwo go przekonałam do wypicia szklanki wody. Boję się.

\- Pomógłbym, ale nie wiem czy będzie chciał mnie widzieć.

\- Dzwoniłam do Gwen, obiecała przyjść jutro. Dzwoniłam też do Flasha, ale nie odbierał.

\- Flash został trochę sponiewierany, gdy Goblin porwał Wade’a. Próbował pomóc.

\- Wszystko z nim dobrze? – spytała zmartwiona.

\- Mały uraz głowy, już normalnie chodzi, Wade zaniósł mu kolację, żeby nie siedział głodny.

\- A jak ty się czujesz?

Opowiedział jej to samo, co każdemu, tylko w jej przypadku, tak jak w przypadku znajomych z uczelni, musiał pominąć parę szczegółów. Nie czuł się z tym dobrze, właśnie takie tajemnice zepsuły jego relację z Harrym, ale robił to dla dobra MJ. I dla własnych korzyści. Bał się, że gdyby teraz powiedział jej prawdę, to oskarżyłaby go jak Harry. Dlatego milczał i słuchał wyrazów współczucia.

Kolacja przebiegła bez zakłóceń i mógł się wreszcie zrelaksować. Wade wybrał ich ulubione miejsce z meksykańskim żarciem, którego dawno już nie odwiedzali. Na ich widok właściciel jęknął zrezygnowany, myślał, że już tu nie wrócą.

Spędzili tam cały wieczór i od razu wrócili do domu, nie poszli na patrol. Peter nie chciał wychodzić jako Spiderman teraz, gdy każdy go wypatrywał bardziej niż zwykle w obawie przed tym, że komuś coś zrobi.

Założył ponownie kostium dopiero w następny czwartek, kiedy Avengers wezwali go do Oscorp. Napięcie, jakie ogarnęło miasto po śmierci Osborna nieco opadło i choć wciąż był to temat numer jeden, to po wynikach sekcji, które wraz z wypowiedziami policjantów prowadzących śledztwo trafiły do mediów, mieszkańcy się uspokoili. Większość uwierzyła w niewinności Spidermana i Deadpoola. Była grupka ludzi, która domagała się sprawiedliwości, ale nikt na nich nie zwracał uwagi. Jameson za to bardzo chętnie przeprowadził wywiad z Harrym, który zapowiedział się jako wróg numer jeden superbohaterów.

Gdy Peter oglądał rano telewizję, zauważył w oczach przyjaciela tylko wściekłość. Nie było w nich smutku, Harry był teraz zły, że jego ojciec zginął i nie wierzył w niewinność superbohaterów. Oskarżał Spidermana i Deadpoola, zapowiedział że znajdzie dowody na to i nie dopuści, by mordercy chodzili wolni i pozowali na bohaterów. Nikt poza samym Jamesonem nie brał go chyba na poważnie, ale Peter miał przeczucie, że coś, co na razie jest tylko kolejnym stopniem żałoby, za jakiś czas przerodzi się w otwartą walkę przeciwko bohaterom, a w szczególności przeciwko Czerwonemu Duetowi, jak czasami nazywali ich nowojorczycy.

Nie widział innego rozwiązania, Harry był święcie przekonany, że superbohaterowie zabili mu ojca, nawet śledztwo policji go nie przekonało, ani wyniki sekcji, które zostały skonsultowane z dziesięcioma koronerami ściągniętymi na życzenie Harry’ego z różnych stron świata. Wszyscy zgodnie uznali, że zgon Normana nastąpiła po tym, jak jego serce zostało przebite przez ostrza glidera, a obrażenia głowy nawet nie doprowadziłyby do śmierci. Przebieg zdarzenia potwierdził nawet komputer pokładowy maszyny, która zarejestrowała uderzenie i to, że były wtedy włączone silniki, więc na pewno nikt nie nabił Goblina na jego własną broń tylko on sam, nieumyślnie kierując ją na siebie.

Dla Harry’ego te dowody nie miały znaczenia. W jego oczach Norman został zamordowany i nic nie było w stanie go przekonać. Peterowi było żal przyjaciela. Ta obsesja, która dopiero co się zaczęła, w końcu doprowadzi go do szaleństwa. Jeśli wcześniej go nie zabije. Żałował, że nie miał włączonej kamery w masce, wtedy dowód byłby bardziej jednoznaczny, niż już był. Nie myślał wtedy o tym. Po prostu chciał odzyskać Wade’a, a nie zabezpieczyć się na wypadek takiej sytuacji.

Z Wadem na plecach, doleciał do Oscorp i wspiął się do otwartego okna, które zostawił dla nich Tony. W budynku nie było nikogo od prawie tygodnia. Jeśli już ktoś się odważył tam wejść, to szybko zostałby wyrzucony przez maszyny Starka i Visiona, który patrolował cały teren przez te wszystkie dni, bo jako jedyny nie musiał nic jeść.

Piętro po piętrze, Avengers przeszukiwali dziś Oscorp od rana. Szybko im się zeszło, szybciej niż Deadpoolowi, który nie miał do dyspozycji zaawansowanych urządzeń skanujących i który dawał się rozpraszać najprostszym rzeczom.

Zarząd firmy nie był zadowolony z tego, że zamknięto budynek. Peter też nie. Żal mu było ludzi, którzy tu pracują, a którzy nie mieli nic wspólnego z przestępstwami Osborna. Zamknięcie było jednak konieczne, zespół potrzebował spokoju, by znaleźć wszystko, co mogłoby zagrozić komukolwiek.

Dotarł wreszcie do otwartego okna i weszli do środka, gdzie zastała ich tylko cisza.

\- Upiornie tu – stwierdził Wade. – Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?!

\- Tutaj, bałwanie!

To był Tony. Musiał być blisko, jeśli usłyszał najemnika. Choć to akurat nie był problem w przypadku Wade’a.

Podążyli korytarzem i dotarli do rozległego laboratorium, gdzie już był Tony w towarzystwie Jennifer i Hulka, który wyraźnie się czymś niecierpliwił. Peter był zaskoczony, bo prędzej spodziewałby się Bruce’a, który mógłby powiedzieć coś o niektórych znalezionych tu rzeczach.

\- Spokojnie, kolego, już niedługo – uspokajała go kuzynka, nim zwróciła się do Wade’a i Petera. – Cześć, chłopaki.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Peter, podczas gdy Deadpool tylko uniósł rękę w górę.

\- Okej, eksperci przybyli, co dla nas masz, szefuńciu? – zapytał najemnik zacierając ręce.

\- Znaleźliśmy parę ciekawych rzeczy – wyjaśnił Tony, przeglądając coś na hologramie ze swojego zegarka. – Między innymi położenie kryjówki Goblina.

\- Był w Staten Island, prawda? W fabryce, do której zabrał Wade’a, a którą ja słabo przeszukałem?

To musiała być jego wina, no bo kogo innego?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu Stark. Peter popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, szukając kłamstwa, ale znalazł tylko szczerość. – Jersey City. Staten Island to był dla niego tylko przystanek, sposób na zmylenie wszystkich.

\- Jestem takim idiotą! – krzyknął Wade i padł tak po prostu na ziemię, gapiąc się w sufit. – Zastrzel mnie, Spidey.

\- Nie – odmówił.

\- Agh!

\- Co mu jest? – zapytał Tony. – Ma atak?

\- Pewnie tak. Nie wiem tylko jaki, ale chyba małego dziecka, któremu nie poszło po jego myśli.

Stark przytaknął ze zrozumieniem.

\- Myślałem o poszerzeniu poszukiwań – wyznał Deadpool. Leżał teraz na brzuchu krzyżem i przemawiał żałosnym głosem. – Ale stwierdziłem, że Goblin jest za głupi, by coś takiego zrobić. To przecież ten sam pacan, który zdjął maskę przed Peterem i niczym najgorsza filmowa klisza zaczął przemawiać o swoich planach. Jestem idiotą!

\- Tak, jesteś – przytaknął mu Tony. – Czy jeśli obaj to potwierdzimy, to przestaniesz?

\- Deadpool ranny? – usłyszeli niespodziewanie głos Hulka. Wade natychmiast podniósł się na nogi.

\- Nic mi nie jest! – zapewnił olbrzyma i poklepał go po ramieniu pomimo powarkiwania Hulka. – Dzięki za troskę.

Zielony wydawał się nie być usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią i złapał Wade’a w pasie, unosząc go nad ziemię.

\- Hulk sprawdzi.

\- Ej, ej, niedawno się w tym miejscu uleczyłem, ostrożnie!

\- Deadpool leżał na ziemi. Deadpool ranny.

Peter zaśmiał się widząc spanikowanego najemnika, którego Hulk zaczął oglądać jak lalkę.

\- Spokojnie, olbrzymie, nic mu nie jest – zapewniła kuzyna Jennifer i poklepała go po ramieniu. Dobrze, że tu była, bo to ona miała największy wpływ na Hulka. Słuchał się jej nawet gdy wpadał w szał. – Postaw go, bo jeszcze naprawdę zostanie ranny.

Hulk spełnił prośbę kuzynki i postawił na ziemi Deadpoola, który natychmiast schował się Peterem.

\- Poszedł sobie? – zapytał, wychylając się zza ramienia swojego chłopaka.

\- Horyzont czysty – potwierdził Peter z uśmiechem. Jennifer i Hulk już odeszli.

\- Uf, już myślałem, że skończę w sąsiednim stanie.

\- Tony, znalazłeś jeszcze coś ciekawego? – chciał wiedzieć Peter. Po to w końcu tu przyszli i choć wygłupy Wade’a były urocze, nie chciał by odwracały uwagę od ważniejszych rzeczy.

\- Znaleźliśmy wyniki badań pająka – powiedział z powagą Stark, a Peter wstrzymał oddech. Nawet Wade spoważniał.

Nie miał pojęcia czy się z tego cieszyć czy nie. Od samego początku był ciekawy tego, jaki eksperyment przeprowadzono na tym pająku, ale teraz gdy stał przed możliwością poznania tej tajemnicy, nie był pewny, czy chce ją znać. Nie chciał, by go kusiło, by ją odtworzyć. Wystarczyło to, że ten egzemplarz, który ugryzł jego, głupio wypuścił. Może pająk już nie żył, a może nie, ale na pewno nie chciał dodawać drugiego.

Z drugiej strony, gdyby wiedzieli o tym, jak pająk powstał, mógłby pomóc doktorowi Connorsowi. Wreszcie po tylu latach odzyskałby rękę, mógłby znowu normalnie żyć. Tylko czy coś takiego nie dałoby mu mocy jak Peterowi? Czy takie eksperymenty na jakimkolwiek zwierzęciu byłyby na tyle bezpieczne, by je przeprowadzać? Jemu się udało, nie tylko przeżył, ale stał się nadczłowiekiem i mógł wykorzystywać swoje moce w dobrej sprawie.

Ale nie wszyscy na świecie by tak zrobili. Nie wątpił, że doktor Connors nie zrobiłby nikomu krzywdy, gdyby nagle zyskał moce, ale gdyby ta wiedza dostała się w niepowołane ręce. Gdyby poznała je jakaś organizacja terrorystyczna, jakiś dyktator, może nawet sama Hydra… Armia ludzi z nadludzkimi zdolnościami mogłaby być za dużym sprawdzianem nawet dla Avengers.

Może więc będzie lepiej, jeśli nigdy nie pozna szczegółów i od razu spali wyniki? Wielu ludzi mogłoby na tym zyskać, ale i ucierpieć. Nie był jednak gotowy zaryzykować.

\- Goblin nie wiedział, że taki jest efekt uboczny ugryzienia pająka – odezwał się w końcu bo nie wiadomo jak długim czasie. – Czy to znaczy, że to nie był świadomy eksperyment.

\- To nawet nie był eksperyment – wyjaśnił Tony. – Osborn sprawdzał sposoby na skuteczną ochronę przed promieniowanie, szukał materiału, który stanowiłby nie tylko tarczę, ale i neutralizował skutki napromieniowania. W czasie jednego eksperymentu, pająk dostał się w sam środek promienia wytworzonego przez broń laserową załadowaną radem. Padł jak martwy, by po chwili wstać, nie okazując żadnych oznak choroby radioaktywnej.

\- Tak po prostu przeżył? – zdziwił się.

\- Szkoda że nie podzielił się ze mną tą wiedzą jak coś takiego przezyć, gdy bomba jądrowa spadła mi na łeb cztery lata temu – stwierdził Wade. – Może nie musiałbym się wtedy zabijać parę razy, żeby zlikwidować napromieniowane kawałki ciała, zanim mogłem wrócić do ludzi.

Peter postanowił zapamiętać, by wypytać o to Deadpoola później.

\- Pająk nie tylko przeżył, ale stał się nieco większy i bardziej śmiercionośny – przeczytał z notatek Osborna Tony. – Mały kątnik był w stanie zabić szczura, gołębia, a nawet małego psa. Dlatego nigdy nie pozwolił się pająkowi ugryźć, bał się że zginie. Obserwował go tak przez parę tygodniu, próbował powtórzyć eksperyment, ale każdy kolejny pająk ginął, nawet te większe. Wygląda na to, że ten jeden miał szczęście zbliżyć się do lasera w takim miejscu i w takiej odległości, że nie zginął, za to zmienił się jego kod DNA i mógł je połączyć z człowiekiem. Z tobą.

Peter poczuł ulgę. Nie było żadnych wyników badań, a odtworzenie przypadkowego sukcesu mogło być niemożliwe, a to znaczyło, że ludzie są bezpieczni. No i był jeszcze nieco bardziej egoistyczny powód do radości. Pozostawał wyjątkowy. Był jedyny w swoim rodzaju i był z tego dumny. Nawet jeśli przez swoją wyjątkowość nie mógł pomóc ludziom. Znajdzie inny sposób. Po to zamierzał studiować biochemię. Gdy już zdobędzie dyplom, przebada swoją krew, znajdzie sposób by połączyć ludzkie DNA z DNA zwierzęcia, nie przekazując przy okazji żadnych zdolności, żeby nie narazić niepotrzebnie ludzi. A póki co zamierzał się cieszyć.

\- Nic w tych notatkach nie ma, ale lepiej je zniszczmy – poprosił Tony’ego, a ten przytaknął.

\- Friday, wiesz co robić.

\- Przestań za mną łazić, nie zatrzymam się!

Peter zbladł, gdy usłyszał głoś Harry’ego dochodzący z korytarza. Nie spodziewał się go tu spotkać, przyjaciel praktycznie nie wychodził z domu, nie wpuszczał też nikogo do siebie, bo nie chciał widzieć innych ludzi. Wyjątkiem była policja, MJ i Jameson. Nawet Gwen do siebie nie wpuścił, gdy dzień po śmierci Normana przyszła Harry’ego odwiedzić. Dlaczego więc był teraz tu zamiast przygotowywać wszystko do pogrzebu?

\- Zostańcie tu – polecił im Tony i sam ruszył do drzwi. Peter i Wade nie zamierzali się kłócić, dobrze wiedzieli co mogłoby się stać, gdyby Harry ich zobaczył.  

\- Synu, bądź rozsądny. – Tym razem odezwał się Steve.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie nawet, ty sukinsynu – warknął Harry i stanął przed drzwiami do laboratorium. Tony blokował mu drogę i nie mógł wejść, ale nawet go to teraz nie interesowało, bo cały czas oglądał się za siebie i mówił do Kapitana. – Nazwałeś mojego ojca przestępcą.

\- Panie Osborn, twój ojciec był przestępcą, policja to udowodniła, czy ci się to podoba czy nie – wtrącił się Tony, od razu zwracając uwagę Harry’ego.

Peter nie widział przyjaciela ani razu od tamtej pamiętnej nocy, poza tym jednym razem w telewizji. Zmienił się, był blady, miał podkrążone oczy i nie dbał o swój wygląd, nie obchodził go. Policzki miał zapadnięte, czyli tak jak mówiła MJ za dużo nie jadł. Ale najgorsze było jego spojrzenie, widoczne dla Petera nawet z pewnej odległości i gdy Harry nie patrzył bezpośrednio na niego. Ostre, bez żadnego ciepła, za to pełne gniewu. Wraz z ojcem, Harry stracił jakiekolwiek pozytywne emocje. Wyglądał jakby cały czas był czujny i gotowy do walki. Peter mógłby nawet powiedzieć, że przyjaciel jest obłąkany. Nie przypominał w ogóle tego chłopaka, którego znał od lat. 

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć czy ich nie przekupiłeś co, Stark? – odparł Harry, podchodząc bliżej Tony’ego, jakby chciał go nastraszyć. Może gdyby nie miał do czynienia z Iron Manem, to nawet by mu się to udało.

\- Masz na to jakieś dowody? – spytał spokojnie Stark. Harry nie robił na nim wrażenia.

\- Znajdę je – obiecał, popychając Tony’ego bez powodu i wchodząc wraz z nim do laboratorium. Steve podążał za nimi, gotowy w każdej chwili interweniować. – I zniszczę twoją firmę, Stark.

Tony prychnął. 

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny, dzieciaku – powiedział z rozbawieniem. – Nie chciałbym cię obrażać, gdy przeżywasz żałobę.

\- Dla ciebie prezes Osborn – poprawił go, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało na Hulka, który wyglądał na zdenerwowanego tą kłótnią do tego stopnia, że Jennifer musiała go trzymać za dłoń, by nie rzucił się na młodego Osborna. Peter i Wade pozostawali dalej niezauważeni, zielone kuzynostwo za bardzo rzucało się w oczy. – Całą drużynę tu sprowadziliście? Pogrzeb się jeszcze nie odbył, a wy już pchacie swoje łapy do mojej firmy? Mój dom wam nie wystarczył?

\- Twój ojciec mógł tu trzymać niebezpieczną broń i nie możemy zwlekać z zabraniem jej – wyjaśnił mu Tony, przy którym stanął Steve, wyraźnie chcąc zasłonić Wade’a i Petera przed wzrokiem Harry’ego.

\- Nie macie żadnego szacunku – wycedził wściekły. Peter już go nie widział, ale był pewien, że przyjaciel się trzęsie.

\- Panie Osborn – zaczął Stark, wyraźnie akcentując oba słowa – proszę opuścić to miejsce, jesteśmy zajęci. Zapewniam pana, że im szybciej skończymy, tym szybciej pana pracownicy będą mogli powrócić do pracy, prawdopodobnie już jutro.

\- A potem co? Zajmie się mną FBI, bo wmówiliście wszystkim, że mój ojciec jest przestępcą! – oskarżył ich. – Wy sobie pójdziecie, a ja dalej będę miał problemy. Tacy z was właśnie bohaterowie, a nie dbacie o obywateli.

\- FBI prowadzi swoje śledztwo, a my swoje – powiedział znudzonym głosem Tony. – Nie robimy tego na złość tobie, ale żeby bronić innych ludzi.

\- Chcesz zasugerować, że ja też stanę się Goblinem?

\- Widzisz? W końcu przyznałeś, że twój staruszek nim był.

\- Tony – ostrzegł przyjaciela Steve, ale było już za późno. Atmosfera wyraźnie się pogorszyła, gdy Harry usłyszał te słowa.

\- Nawet jeśli, to nie mieliście prawa go mordować z zimną krwią! – krzyknął Harry, znów popychając Tony’ego i tym samym znów mając widok na dwie osoby, których nie powinien widzieć. Peter obserwował to z niepokojem.

\- Panie Osborn, proszę się uspokoić – nalegał Kapitan, ale Harry go nie słuchał.

\- Uspokoję się dopiero, gdy pójdziecie siedzieć za to co zrobiliście! Zrujnowaliście mi życie, zabraliście mi ojca, a teraz jeszcze niszczycie firmę! Wszystko po to, by chronić dwóch morderców, którzy…

Peter popatrzył na Harry’ego, a on na niego. Przynajmniej dopóki Wade starym nawykiem nie wysunął się na przód, by go zasłonić przed wzrokiem przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, który teraz był jego wrogiem i miał mord w oczach, gdy na niego patrzył.

Harry nic nie powiedział, po prostu patrzył i dopiero po paru dłużących się sekundach ruszył w jego stronę. Czas jakby się zatrzymał, bo dopiero po chwili Steve i Tony poszli za nim, jakby z opóźnieniem zorientowali się, co się stało.

Peter wyszedł naprzeciw Harry’emu, nie wiedząc do końca co chce tym osiągnąć, czy chce mu coś powiedzieć, że mu przykro, czy po prostu podejść do niego i mową ciała przekazać wszystko co czuł. Nie zdecydował się na nic i po prostu stał, a Wade był tuż za jego plecami.

W przeciwieństwie do niego, Harry wiedział po co podszedł. Gdy tylko się zbliżył, uderzył Petera z całej siły w twarz. Bolało, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Jemu wielka krzywda się nie stanie, nie po tak słabym uderzeniu, a może Harry chociaż poczuje się lepiej. Sądząc po tym, jak wziął głęboki wdech ulgi, chyba mu pomogło. I to na tyle dobrze, że wcale nie zdziwiło Petera, że Harry znów się zamachnął.

Tym razem nie trafił. Wade chwycił go za nadgarstek i zatrzymał uderzenie, znów stając przed Peterem. Na pewno rozumiał jego żal, ale nie zamierzał przy tym pozwalać, by ktoś bił jego chłopaka. Nawet jeśli ten chłopak nie miał ku temu obiekcji, bo gdyby chciał, to bez problemu by się obronił.

Harry’ego tylko to rozwścieczyło, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Wade ze swoją siłą zdolną przepchnąć samochód był dla niego za silny. Mógł tylko próbować wyszarpnąć rękę z jego mocnego uścisku, który robił się powoli aż za mocny. 

\- Pool, przestań! – rozkazał Peter, gdy Harry skrzywił się z bólu i syknął. Deadpool był bliski połamania mu kości.

Najemnik wykonał polecenie, ale nie odsunął się, tylko dalej chronił Petera, który nawet nie czuł już bólu po uderzeniu. Czuł tylko smutek i współczucie, gdy patrzył jak wściekłość przyjaciela nie znika.

\- Macie tupet przychodzić tu – powiedział do nich, rozmasowując obolały nadgarstek i odsuwając się od Deadpoola. – Na pogrzebie też się pojawicie, co? Mało już narobiliście szkód? Ludzie widzą w was bohaterów, ale jesteście zwykłymi mordercami. Obaj. Zapłacicie mi za to, co zrobiliście.

Nie sądził, by Harry mógł się bardziej wściec niż przed chwilą, ale Wade’owi udało się go rozwścieczyć, bekając gdy tylko skończyły się groźby. Do bójki na szczęście nie doszło, a Harry cały czerwony na twarzy opuścił laboratorium, a Steve poszedł za nim.

\- No teraz to na pewno nam nie wybaczy – westchnął smutno Peter. – Musiałeś go prowokować?

\- Uderzył cię – wyjaśnił tylko. Z jego głosu zniknęła lekkość, którą miał na co dzień. Wade był trybie najemnika.

\- Pozwoliłem mu – przypomniał, choć był pewien, że najemnik o tym wie.

\- Dla mnie to bez znaczenia.

I tak po prostu, Peter mu wybaczył. Nawet prawie połamanie Harry’emu ręki.

\- Nie powinieneś mu na to pozwalać – powiedział Tony, stając najwyraźniej po stronie Wade’a.

\- Przynajmniej poczuł się przez moment lepiej – wyjaśnił mu Peter.

\- A czy ty się poczułeś?

Szczerze mówiąc, ani trochę. Bo nie miał po czym poczuć się lepiej. Było mu szkoda Harry’ego, ale nie obwiniał się za jego stan. Nie winił siebie, bo ani nie zabił Normana, ani jego nieobecność podczas przekazywania wieści nic by nie zmieniła, Harry tak czy inaczej byłby wściekły na Spidermana. Dał się uderzyć kompletnie bez powodu, bo chwilowa ulga w niczym jego przyjacielowi ostatecznie nie pomogła i na pewno nie pomoże, gdy dziś wieczorem będzie się kładł spać ze świadomością, że jego ojciec nie żyje. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nikt nie powinien cierpieć, by ktoś inny poczuł się lepiej.

\- Przestań być taki altruistyczny, dzieciaku – poradził mu Tony, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – A teraz… Macie może ochotę zobaczyć po co przyprowadziłem tu Hulka? Nie odpowiadajcie, wiem że tak. Jen, zaczynajcie!

\- Miłej zabawy, wielkoludzie – powiedziała do Hulka i odsunęła się.

Zielony uśmiechnął się i z rykiem rzucił na zebrane pod ścianą wynalazki.

\- Co on robi? – zdziwił się Peter. Wade nic nie powiedział, zbyt zauroczony tym pokazem zniszczenia.

\- Hulk zniszczy wszystkie co stworzył Osborn – wyjaśnił Stark, obserwując razem z nimi jak alter ego Bannera sieje zniszczenie. – Friday już wyczyściła dane z komputerów, zostawiając tylko to co niegroźne. 

\- Czy to nie za duże koszta? – zmartwił się Peter. – Zapłacisz im za zniszczenia?

\- Nie dostaną zwrotu pieniędzy, bo to wszystko broń szalonego i niebezpiecznego człowieka. Skonfiskowaliśmy to.

\- Ja też chcę! – wydarł się nagle Deadpool i wyciągając miecze podbiegł do Hulka. – Ej, Zielony, tutaj! Rzuć we mnie czymś, a ja to przetnę.

\- Zabije go – stwierdził Peter, patrząc jak Hulk zaczyna spełniać prośbę najemnika.

\- Może nie.

Całe szczęście dla Wade’a, Hulk był delikatny i z łatwością mógł przeciąć rzuconą w niego maszynę.

\- Jeszcze raz! – zawołał Olbrzym i powtórzy ruch, a Wade z przyjemnością ciął katanami, śmiejąc się radośnie.

Peter nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Najbliższych kilka dni też będą ciężkie, ale takie obrazki dawały znać, że ostatecznie wszystko będzie dobrze. Oby tylko Harry po pogrzebie też to zobaczył. 

Został zaproszony na uroczystość. Pomimo napiętej atmosfery między nimi, Peter wciąż był dla Harry’ego kimś bliskim i chciał go przy sobie w tym momencie. Mimo to na wszelki wypadek Peter trzymał się z tyłu przez całą ceremonię, a potem także na pogrzebie. Upewnił się, że przyjaciel go zobaczył, ale nie zbliżył się, gdyby jednak Harry sobie tego nie życzył. Zresztą miał inne bliskie osoby koło siebie, by go wspierały.

MJ i Gwen trzymały się blisko niego, podobnie jak jego kamerdyner. Troche dziwił go widok Gwen, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Norman omal jej nie zabił, ale najwyraźniej przezwyciężyła swoją niechęć jak on i przyszła tu dla Harry’ego.

Ludzi było dużo, przyszli jacyś współpracownicy z firmy, inni przedsiębiorcy czy naukowcy. Nikogo nie zraził fakt, że przyszli żegnać przestępcę. Nie było prasy, zatrzymali ich przed cmentarzem i nie dopuścili na jego teren.

Peter stał na uboczu, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy ktoś obok niego stanął. Zdziwiony spojrzał w bok i zobaczył Reeda oraz Sue. No tak, oni trochę znali Osborna. Nie mówili nic, po prostu byli obok niego, aż ceremonia powoli zaczęła się zbliżać do końca końca i ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić po złożeniu kondolencji. Peter czekał z tym do ostatniej chwili, obserwując powoli opuszczający cmentarz tłum, aż przy nowym grobie został tylko Harry. Nawet MJ i Gwen odeszły, żegnając się z Peterem skinieniem głowy, nim podszedł do przyjaciela.

Stali tak chwilę w ciszy, po prostu patrząc na nagrobek i złożone pod nim kwiaty. Peter zerkał co jakiś czas na przyjaciela, by ocenić czy chce już rozmawiać, ale widział tylko pusty wyraz twarzy, więc nie potrafił podjąć decyzji czy się odezwać, czy nie.

Więc milczał, aż w końcu to Harry się odezwał.

\- Wciąż nie mogę się pogodzić z tym, że odszedł – wyznał tak cichym głosem, że Peter ledwo go usłyszał. – Czuję… pustkę. I nie wiem jak sobie z tym poradzić.

\- Straciłem ojca dwa razy, wiem jak się czujesz – zapewnił z sympatią. – Przykro mi, że cię to spotkało, Harry. Ale to minie. Wiem, że trudno w to uwierzyć, ale minie.

Harry nie wyglądał na przekonanego. 

\- Wiesz kto to zrobił, prawda? – Peter zamknął oczy, zasmucony tym, że jego obawy się potwierdziły. – Spiderman. Deadpool. Jest tutaj?

\- Nie, Wade został w domu – odparł, biorąc głęboki wdech i przygotowując się na najgorsze.

\- Powinieneś od niego odejść.

Peter zaskoczony otworzył oczy. Tego się nie spodziewał.

\- Słucham?

\- To morderca – przypomniał mu Harry. – Zawsze nim był i zawsze nim będzie. Kwestią czasu jest, kiedy zabije kogoś jeszcze.

\- Harry, Wade nie jest mordercą. – Musiał przemówić przyjacielowi do rozumu. Jako Spiderman nie mógł tego zrobić, a jako Peter nie miał do tej pory okazji. Może go posłucha, skoro ignorował każdą inną osobę. Może ze względu na ich wieloletnią przyjaźń postara się chociaż spróbować zrozumieć. – Nie możesz oczekiwać, że wybiorę pomiędzy nim a tobą.

Dziwiło go, że Harry w ogóle próbuje czegoś takiego. Po ich ostatniej kłótni był raczej pewny, że po prostu zakończą znajomość, w życiu by się nie spodziewał, że przyjaciel będzie żądał od niego odejścia od Wade’a, byle tylko zatrzymać Petera przy sobie.

\- Zamordował mi ojca!

Niedobrze, Harry podnosił głos. Jak długo jeszcze będzie odporny na racjonalne argumenty?

\- To był wypadek.

Nie dał się wciągnąć w tę grę i odpowiadał tak spokojnie, jak tylko się dało.

Harry prychnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Tak ci pewnie powiedział – stwierdził. – Ratuje ze Spidermanem każdego, a mojego ojca nie zdołali?

\- Twój ojciec próbował zabić ich i sam oberwał od własnej broni. – Chciał dotknąć przyjaciela, licząc na to, że dotyk jakoś go uspokoi, ale Harry się odsunął, nim nawet zdążył go musnąć palcami. – Myślisz inaczej, bo jesteś zły, że odszedł, ale Wade nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Nawet gdyby wybił pół miasta, ty i tak byś twierdził, że jest niewinny, bo nie ma dowodów.

Peter westchnął. Nie sądził, że to będzie takie ciężkie. Czy on też był taki odporny na argumenty, gdy zginął Ben?

\- Tak to działa, Harry. Prawo tak działa. Nie możesz kogoś zamknąć bez dowodów, a ja nie mam powodów, by nie ufać Wade’owi w jego wersję wydarzeń, którą potwierdził Spiderman, policja i Avengers.

Do Harry’ego w ogóle nie docierało to, co mówił. Był pewny, że gdy wspomniał o policji i Avengers, to przyjaciel od razy pomyślał, że wszyscy są w zmowie.

\- Jest mordercą, to wystarczający powód, by mu nie ufać.

\- Przestań go tak nazywać – poprosił. Denerwowało go to. Jeśli komuś było bliżej w tym momencie do mordercy, to jemu, nie Wade’owi, który uratował Normanowi skórę. – Jest bohaterem, a co ważniejsze, jest moim chłopakiem i najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Też nim kiedyś byłem – odpowiedział od razu i z pretensją w głosie. – A potem poznałeś jego i odszedłem na boczny tor. Wolisz zaufać mordercy, którego znasz mniej niż rok, niż wieloletniemu przyjacielowi. To wiele świadczy o naszej przyjaźni.

Nie przyszedł się tu kłócić, raczej wspierać przyjaciela, spróbować mu wyjaśnić parę spraw, ale najwyraźniej przyszedł na marne. Harry jeszcze nie był gotowy, by pogodzić się z faktami. Może niedługo, jak ochłonie po pogrzebie.

\- Harry…

\- Idź już – rozkazał i stanął znów przed nagrobkiem, zwrócony do Petera plecami. – Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć.

Peter wiedział, może dzięki zmysłowi, że Harry nie ma teraz na myśli tylko tej sytuacji. Nie chciał go widzieć już nigdy. To było to, ostateczny koniec ich przyjaźni. Spodziewał się tego, oczekiwał, a i tak pękło mu serce.

Choć Harry na niego nie patrzył, przytaknął mu i odszedł powolnym krokiem i opuścił cmentarz. Przed bramą czekał Deadharley, a obok Wade, przyglądający mu się z troską, gdy podchodził.

\- Jak tam? – zapytał, choć po samej zgarbionej posturze Petera musiał się domyślić, że nienajlepiej.

\- Właśnie straciłem pierwszego przyjaciela w życiu – odparł, nie mogąc powstrzymać dłużej łez.

Wade objął go bez słowa i przytulił. Nic nie mówił, po prostu go trzymał. To Peter powtarzał w swojej głowie, że wszystko będzie niedługo w porządku.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – powtórzył szeptem, czując powoli ogarniającą go ulgę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups, długi rozdział :D Szczerze to się go nie spodziewałam, sama byłam zaskoczona, ale przynajmniej ogarnęłam wszystko co potrzebne i mogę skończyć z angtsem. Teraz przez dwa ostatnie rozdział tylko fluff, dużo fluffu, cukru i tęczy. Dobra przeciwwaga do tych dyndających z Wade flaków i grzebania w nich :D
> 
> Zagadka na dziś: Odgadnij pochodzenie wszystkich cytatów użytych przez Wade'a :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, przepraszam że tak długo, ale fluff pisze się chyba jeszcze trudniej, niż cokolwiek innego, a ten rozdział jeszcze jest mocno pociachany, ma trzy retrospekcje i rozgrywa się na przestrzeni kilku dni, musiałam to jakoś ładnie i sensownie ułożyć. No ale jest i mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam ;)

Drzwi otworzyły się z taką siłą, że prawie wypadły z zawiasów.

\- Peter! – krzyknął Wade, zaglądając do środka.

\- Puka się – przypomniał najemnikowi, który przyglądał mu się zdębiały, powoli się wycofując i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po chwili rozległo się pukanie. – Proszę.

Deadpool otworzył drzwi delikatniej niż ostatnim razem, ale dalej wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Peter czekał, aż powie to, co chciał powiedzieć, ale Wade tylko popatrzył się na niego, po czym wycofał się i zamknął drzwi. Przez chwilę słyszał dochodzące zza nich mamrotanie, nagle przerwane przez kolejne gwałtowne ich otwarcie.

\- Peter! – zawołał znowu najemnik i doskoczył do fotela, przyklękając przy nim. – Zrobiłem już wszystkie przekąski, przygotowałem napoje, zamroziłem kostki lodu, naznosiłem koce i poduszki, naszykowałem twoje najwygodniejsze ciuchy i wyciszyłem nasze telefony. Wszystko jest gotowe na maraton filmowy! Idziesz?! Idziesz?! Idziesz?!

Peter uśmiechnął się podekscytowany. Planowali ten dzień od tygodnia, bardzo dokładnie wybierali filmy, które chcieli obejrzeć, szczególnie Wade, bo chciał przedstawić Peterowi parę klasyków, których nigdy nie oglądał. Najwyraźniej wszystko już czekało. Nic dziwnego, że najemnik tak tutaj wpadł, pewnie równie mocno nie mógł się doczekać, aż w końcu zaczną. Cała popołudnie tylko dla nich.

\- Okej, już idę, tylko przestań wyglądać jak zdesperowany szczeniaczek – zaśmiał się, widząc praktycznie wywieszony język Deadpoola.

\- Hau! – zaszczekał i cały zaczął się trząść. Okej, Peter też był podekscytowany, ale nie aż tak. Co w niego wstąpiło?

\- Zaznaczę tylko gdzie skończyłem i… - Ledwo włożył zakładkę do książki, a Wade wyrwał mu ją i rzucił gdziekolwiek, a jego przerzucił sobie przez ramię i szybko opuścił gabinet. – Co ci się stało?

Najemnik nie odpowiedział, posadził go na kanapie, a potem sam przeskoczył nad oparciem i usiadł obok, szczerząc się jak głupi. Na szczęście to nie był uśmiech w stylu „spierdolę ci dzień i będę się z tego śmiał”, tylko coś bardziej w stylu „jestem taki podekscytowany, że zaraz eksploduję!”. Co w przypadku Wade’a mogłoby być prawdopodobne, gdyby najemnik nie wiedział dobrze, co Peter sądzi o jego zadawaniu sobie niepotrzebnego bólu, a takiego z pewnością by Deadpool doświadczył, gdyby zdecydował się wysadzić granatem, by być jak najbardziej dokładnym.

\- Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy, to wszystko – wyjaśnił podejrzenie niewinnie. Peter przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Coś planował, nie wiedział tylko co, ale miał przeczucie, że do końca dnia się dowie. 

\- Ekscytujesz się cały dzień – zauważył, nie rezygnując z tematu. Już rano nie umknął mu fakt, że Wade jest dziwnie pobudzony i nawet poranny patrol nie wyprał go z energii. 

\- Spędzam go z drugą najlepszą osobą na świecie, co mam się nie ekscytować? – wytłumaczył się i sięgnął po pilot od telewizora.

\- Kto jest pierwszą? – zainteresował się, spoglądając na przyszykowane przekąski. Deadpool przeszedł samego siebie, mieli tu wszystko, czego mogliby potrzebować na dzisiejsze filmowe popołudnie.

\- Kapitan – westchnął rozmarzony.

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Hej, drugie miejsce to też pudło – pocieszył go. – Od czego zaczynamy? Twojego czy mojego filmu?

\- Twojego – odparł i wykorzystał te wszystkie poduszki, o których mówił najemnik, by ułożyć się wygodniej, oparty o ramię swojego chłopaka. 

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się diabolicznie.

\- Czy to jakiś obrzydliwy horror? Albo pornos? Błagam, powiedz, że to nie pornos – poprosił błagalnym wzrokiem. Zgodził się na to wybranie filmów, żeby poznać coś nowego, ale ten drugi gatunek zdecydowanie go nie interesował.

\- Jeszcze nie zgrałem nagrania z wczorajszej nocy na płytę, a innego pornosa nie mam – uspokoił go Wade. A przynajmniej próbował, bo Peter nie poczuł się uspokojony.

\- Jakie nagranie? – spytał.

\- No wiesz, takie domowe – wyjaśnił gestykulując. – Czy nieco otwarta szafa nie wydała ci się podejrzana?

Peter nie pamiętał, by szafa była otwarta. W ogóle nie pamiętał, by na nią patrzył w którymkolwiek momencie, był zbyt pochłonięty ściąganiem z Wade’a setki pistoletów, które miał przy sobie podczas patrolu, a potem jeszcze coś innego zaprzątało jego myśli.

\- Żartuję – odezwał się znowu Wade’a, nim zdążył go wypytywać dalej. Najemnik uśmiechał się niewinnie. – A może jednak?

\- Wade, jeśli naprawdę coś takiego nagrałeś, to mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie trafi do Internetu.

Jakoś przeżyje istnienie seks-taśmy ze swoim udziałem, nie byliby pierwszą parą, która coś takiego nagrała, ani nie ostatnią. Nie podobała mu się jakoś szczególnie ta perspektywa, bo nie widział sensu w nagrywaniu czegoś takiego, no bo jak niby to potem oglądać? To jednak był najmniejszy problem, bo i tak nie zamierzałby tego robić, gorzej gdyby ktoś inny niż Wade miał to obejrzeć. Dlatego miał nadzieję, że najemnik trzyma to na urządzeniu, które nigdy nie będzie podłączone do Internetu.

\- Jeśli o to chodzi, to może być już trochę za późno na tę prośby – stwierdził Deadpool, krzywiąc się.

\- Co?

\- Wiesz ile płacą na stronach porno za filmy z twinkiem? Zwłaszcza w parzę z kimś obrzydliwym? To żyła złota!

Peter poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Może jeszcze nie jest za późno, może jakimś cudem Tony zna sposób na trwałe usunięcie czegoś z Internetu. Co prawda spali się ze wstydu, jeśli będzie to musiał miliarderowi wyjaśnić, ale przynajmniej nagranie zniknie.

Coraz bardziej paniczne planowanie rozmowy, jaką musiałby odbyć ze Starkiem, przerwało mu prychnięcie. Zaskoczony spojrzał na Wade’a, który powstrzymywał się od śmiechu, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się, rzucając się na plecy i omal nie kopiąc Petera w twarz.

\- Bardzo zabawne – fuknął Peter, zrzucając sobie z kolan nogi najemnika, a tym samym i jego samego na podłogę, gdzie kontynuował śmianie się.

\- O mój Boże, twoja mina! – wysapał i znów ryknął śmiechem. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się na to nabrałeś.

\- Też mi się wydawało, że to sprzedanie filmu jest podejrzane.

Starał się jakoś wyjść z twarzą z tej sytuacji, ale wiedział, że na próżno. Wade jest tak nieprzewidywalny, że naprawdę uwierzył, że mógłby coś takiego zrobić. Dopiero teraz, gdy myślał o tym na spokojnie, wydawało mu się to niemożliwe. Nie było szansy, by Deadpool miał się komukolwiek pokazać nago, nawet anonimowo i na stronie porno.

Wade w końcu uspokoił się na tyle, że mógł wrócić na kanapę i włączyć wreszcie film.

\- O matulu – westchnął i objął Petera ramieniem, szczerząc się jak głupi. – Nie przestawaj być taki naiwny, Petey, błagam.

\- Bawi cię moje cierpienie?

-Tylko trochę – przyznał. – Jestem  w końcu psychopatą. Zresocjalizowanym i trzymanym na smyczy, ale jednak psychopatą.

\- Nie widać tego po tobie. Bardziej zachowujesz się jak zwykły kretyn.

\- Prosto w serce – zapłakał, nie przestając się jednak uśmiechać. Peter odwzajemnił uśmiech i ucałował Wade’a w policzek. – A to za co było?

\- Za bycie uroczym kretynem i psychopatą – odparł i skinął na telewizor. – Puść wreszcie ten film.

Wade wybrał _Cud na 34 ulicy_. Choć był to jeden z największych klasyków filmowych i był puszczany każdego roku w grudniu po kilka razy, zwłaszcza w same święta, Peter nigdy go nie widział. To był idealny moment, by w końcu to nadrobić. Do Bożego Narodzenia został już tylko dziewięć dni. I ostatnie pięć dni chodzenia na uczelnie przed przerwą świąteczną.

Nie mógł się już doczekać świąt, żeby w końcu się oświadczyć. Śnieg już miał, mało bo mało, ale miał, teraz tylko czekał na więcej wolnego czasu, by kupić upatrzony wcześniej pierścionek. Po długim rozważaniu, zdecydował się nie kupować obrączki. Wade wyglądał na kogoś, kto jest zakochany w tradycji, więc jak zaręczyny, to tylko z pierścionkiem.

Poza tym Peter potrzebował też zebrać w sobie dość odwagi, by w końcu zadać jedno z najważniejszych pytań w swoim życiu. Czuł, że jest już coraz bliżej, ale jeszcze nie dość, by zmusić się wreszcie do wejścia do jubilera i kupienia tego co trzeba. Nie miał wątpliwości, że chce poślubić Wade’a, po prostu obawiał się, że ten odmówi, bo będzie się bał aż tak poważnego związku, nawet jeśli już zachowywali się czasami jak stare małżeństwo.

Może byłoby łatwiej się odważyć, gdyby nie to, że po całej sprawie z Goblinem był mocno zestresowany i ten stres trzymał go długo. Od pogrzebu Normana nie widział się z Harrym, który rzucił studia, by zająć się Oscorp. Póki co szło mu nieźle pomimo FBI siedzącego mu na karku w związku z podejrzaną działalnością ojca. Póki co nic nie odkryli i na początku stycznia pewnie zakończą śledztwo. Osborn najwyraźniej nie łączył firmy ze swoimi przestępczymi wypadami, by nie zostawiać prowadzących do siebie śladów.

Kilka pierwszych dni ze świadomością, że on i Harry już nigdy nie będą przyjaciółmi były ciężkie. Parę razy nie mógł zasnąć, bo zastanawiał się, co mógł zrobić inaczej, by do tego wszystkiego nie dopuścić. Rozmyślał się też co zrobić, żeby to naprawić, czy da się to zrobić, ale nie dało. Musiałby przestać być Spidermanem i rzucić Deadpoola, by Harry znów zechciał mieć z nim coś wspólnego, a obie te opcje nie wchodziły w grę.

Po czasie nie wiedział nawet, czemu to rozważał, powrót do przyjaźni z Harrym, skoro już przed śmiercią Normana mu ciążyła. Może jednak czuł odrobinę poczucia winy? Cokolwiek to było, po jakimś czasie przestał o tym myśleć. Im częściej widywał Harry’ego udzielającego z nienawiścią wywiadów o superbohaterach, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że dobrze się stało, że się rozeszli w swoje strony. Jego dawny przyjaciel coraz bardziej przypominał nawet nie własnego ojca, ale Green Goblina. Całe szczęście, że zielone serum i jego formuła zostały przejęte przez Avengers, w przeciwnym razie martwiłby się, że lada dzień znów zobaczy glider na niebie i sterującego nim psychola ukrywającego się za zieloną maską.

Gdyby dalej byli przyjaciółmi, obserwowanie takiego upadku Harry’ego byłoby bolesne. I tak było, ale nie aż tak, jak mogłoby być. Harry zmienił się nie do poznania, zwłaszcza będąca blisko niego MJ to zauważyła.

Dla niej też to był ciężki okres. Po tym jak zaczęła umawiać się z Harrym praktycznie zaraz po poznaniu go, wyznała mu miłość zaledwie kilka dni przed śmiercią Normana. Podczas jednego z wyjść na miasto – bez Harry’ego – opowiadała Peterowi i Flashowi jakim wspaniałym chłopakiem był Harry. Teraz takim nie był. Mary Jane zdawała sobie sprawa, że to przez śmierć ojca, że po pewnym czasie to minie, ale to nie sprawiało, że czuła się lepiej wysłuchując swojego chłopaka planującego likwidację Avengers. Miała już dość słuchania tego, bo monologi Harry’ego już nawet nie przypominały wypierania faktów typowych dla żałoby, tylko obsesję nakierowaną na superbohaterów. Zupełnie jakby śmierć ojca już go nie obchodziła i liczyła się tylko zemsta.

Peter martwił się przez to o przyjaciółkę, ale ta stwierdziła, że pomimo trudności nigdzie się nie rusza, że nie zostawi Harry’ego w tak trudnej chwili i dopiero gdy sytuacja naprawdę wymknie się spod kontroli, to wtedy odejdzie, nawet jeśli złamie jej to serce.  Naprawdę go pokochała. Żal mu było, że najprawdopodobniej nie skończy się to zbyt dobrze. Nie wierzył, że Harry odpuści, że z czasem jego zapał osłabnie, gdy i żałoba całkowicie mu przejdzie. Gdy patrzył mu w oczy podczas wywiadów, widział cień szaleństwa. Coś takiego nie znika, nawet po czasie.

\- Ej! – Wade szturchnął go niespodziewanie. Peter popatrzył najpierw na niego, a potem na telewizor. Film już leciał i nie miał nawet pojęcia kiedy dokładnie się zaczął. – Żadnego zasypiania podczas klasyków.

\- Wybacz, myślałem o Harrym – przyznał się i westchnął.

\- Znowu?! – jęknął poirytowany. – Jak wczoraj się bzykaliśmy, to też o nim myślałeś?

\- Nie, myślałem o tym co zrobić, żeby nie przyrżnąć łbem w wezgłowie, tak mocno we mnie wchodziłeś – odparł kąśliwie.

\- Nie gadaj, podobało ci się.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, nawet nie zamierzał próbować.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam, ale ciężko nie myśleć o stracie kogoś, kogo znało się tak długo – wyjaśnił na spokojnie.

\- Przepraszam, czy przegapiłem moment, kiedy pan z imieniem na H umarł? – zapytał Wade. – Bo zachowujesz się jakby gość kopnął w kalendarz, odwalił kitę, zakończył swój żywot, wąchał kwiatki od spodu…

\- Okej, łapię – przerwał mu z uśmiechem. – Harry nie umarł, ale to i tak dziwne. Nie licząc okresów…

\- Hehe, okresów.

\- Bardzo dojrzałe – skomentował. – Nie licząc tych momentów, kiedy wyjeżdżał z ojcem, to zawsze miałem Harry’ego przy sobie. Dziwnie się tak teraz przestawić. To nawet nie jest jeszcze najdłuższa rozłąka, ale świadomość, że nigdy się ona nie skończy trochę mnie przeraża.

\- Może będę ci zostawiać zapalone światło na noc? – zaproponował najemnik.

\- Dzięki za wsparcie, pomocny jak zwykle – prychnął Peter.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć, skarbie? – zapytał szczerze. – Już ci mówiłem, co o tym myślę i że niepotrzebnie to przeżywasz. Nie chciałeś już się z nim spotykać, więc na chuj drążyć temat?

\- Chcieć, a doświadczyć tego, to dwie różne rzeczy.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz, zadręczaj się dalej, ale może po filmie, eh? Nie będę przewijać, bo zebrało ci się na wspomnienia o Haisamie.

\- Myślałem, że skończyły ci się imiona na literę H – przypomniał rozbawiony.

\- Użyłem Google – wyjaśnił i wziął miskę z popcornem, wciskając ją do rąk Petera, a samemu zajmując się nachosami. – Możemy oglądać? Czy potrzebujesz jeszcze jakiejś rady jak nie zajmować się błahymi sprawami?

\- Dam sobie radę – zapewnił i zajął w końcu filmem.

Trudno, stało się, Harry zerwał kontakt i nie ma co dłużej nad tym myśleć. Przeszłości nie zmieni, a nie ma co marnować teraźniejszości na rozmyślanie nad tym, co by było gdyby, skoro prędzej czy później i tak by się ich przyjaźń skończyła.

Z dużo bardziej porządkowymi myślami niż jeszcze przed chwilą, ale przede wszystkim bez myślenia o Harrym, Peter oparł się o Wade’a, podkulił nogi i tak oparty o najlepszą poduszkę na świecie, zaczął oglądać film i zjadać popcorn garściami, nie przejmując się tym, że wszędzie się rozsypuje. Posprzątają później, teraz chciał się nacieszyć popołudniem ze swoim chłopakiem.

Do godziny dziewiątej obejrzeli cztery filmy, dwa wybrane przez niego, dwa przez Deadpoola. Zamierzali siedzieć do samego rana, czekało ich jeszcze sporo do oglądania, ale Peterowi już chciało się trochę spać. Wczoraj od rana był na uczelni, potem aż do wieczora się uczył, a pół nocy spędził na patrolu, drugie pół na seksie z Wadem, a dziś rano musiał wstać na staż. Przespał może z trzy godziny i teraz zaczął to odczuwać.

Deadpool trzymał się lepiej, choć też już się pokładał, a Peter od razu to wykorzystał i ułożył się na jego piersi, zaspanym wzrokiem patrząc w telewizor, gdzie leciał _Narzeczona Frankenstein’a_ , najwyraźniej kolejny klasyk którego nie oglądał. Nie oglądał w ogóle pierwszego filmu ,więc trochę dziwił go wybór Wade’a, ale nie kwestionował go, tylko w spokoju oglądał film przez coraz bardziej przymknięte powieki. Ciężko było nie zasnąć, gdy miało się delikatnie przeczesywane włosy, a za kołysankę robiło rytmicznie, choć coraz szybciej bijące serce. Każdemu zachciałoby się spać, zwłaszcza po takim wykańczającym dniu. Dobrze że niedzielę mu Stark odpuścił, będzie mógł spać choćby do wieczora i wyjść dopiero na patrol. Dzisiaj już z najemnikiem tego nie planowali.

Jego spokojne zasypianie przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Tętno Wade’a momentalnie skoczyło do jakichś dwustu jak nie więcej, zupełnie jakby się przestraszył. Może tak było. Może po porwaniu przez Goblina dostał jakiejś traumy. Nie dziwił mu się, też się trochę obawiał, że coś takiego może się znów powtórzyć i któregoś dnia wróci znowu do zakrwawionego mieszkania, a Deadpoola nie będzie nigdzie w pobliżu.

\- Otworzysz? – poprosił, delikatnie odsuwając od siebie Petera i dając mu do zrozumienia, że to postanowione. – Ja nie mam maski pod ręką.

Peter niechętnie zwlókł się z wygodnego najemnika i poczłapał do drzwi. W międzyczasie ktoś po drugiej stronie znów zapukał.

\- Idę! – zawołał, by ten ktoś przypadkiem nie odszedł. Dotarł w końcu do drzwi i otworzył je. W korytarzu stał jakiś czarnoskóry mężczyzna o bardzo nieprzyjemnym wyrazie twarzy. – Tak?

\- Paczka dla Deadpoola – odparł z charakterystycznym akcentem i wcisnął mu pakunek do ręki. Gdzieś już słyszał ten akcent, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć gdzie i u kogo.

\- Kurier o tej porze? – zdziwił się Peter i zerknął na paczkę. Nie była duża ani nie wyróżniała się niczym. Zwykły szary karton obklejony taśmą i z naklejkami z różnych punktów pocztowych na świecie. Zawartość była pewnie jeszcze mniejsza niż sama paczka, która miała rozmiar przeciętnej książki. – Muszę za nią płacić czy…

Facet właśnie zaczął schodzić po schodach.

\- Do widzenia! – krzyknął za nim Peter i zamknął drzwi mieszkania, znów patrząc na paczkę, by dowiedzieć się skąd przyszła. – Wakanda? Teraz przynajmniej kojarzę akcent. Wade? Paczka z Wakandy do…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Deadpool doskoczył do niego i wyrwał paczkę, wracając z nią na kanapę i od razu otwierając przesyłkę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie kosztowała fortuny – powiedział wracając na swoje miejsce. Wade natychmiast się odsunął, by nie mógł zajrzeć do otworzonego już kartonu.

\- To prezent – wyjaśnił i wyciągnął z kartonu niewielkie, drewniane i zdobione pudełko.

\- Zamówiłeś szkatułkę? – zdziwił się. – Nie wystarczy ci ta, którą dał ci Logan?

\- Nie bądź ignorantem, to zawartość jest ważna.

Był pewien, że najemnik będzie trzymał przed nim przesyłkę w tajemnicy, ale zamiast tego pokazał mu zawartość pudełka, którą okazały się dwa sztylety.

\- Noże do chleba?

\- Sztylety z wibranium. – Wade’owi aż się oczy zaświeciły, gdy wziął sztylety do rąk i uniósł pod światło. – Prawdziwe dzieło sztuki.

\- Po co ci sztylety z wibranium? – zapytał. Wade miał masę noże, po co mu kolejne?

\- Do walki – odparł i choć trzymał oba sztylety po raz pierwszy, bez problemu wykonał nimi kilka sztuczek i zademonstrował parę cięć. Mistrz broni białej w akcji.

Peter zabrał mu jeden sztylet i zważył go w dłoni. Bardzo lekki, choć dla niego rękojeść była nieco za duża. T’Challa – zakładał, że to prezent od niego – musiał nakazać zrobić je specjalnie dla Deadpoola, bo jemu pasowały do dłoni idealnie. Najbardziej fascynujące było jednak ostrze, które zatrzymałoby kule pocisku bez żadnego problemu.

Przez tę dostawę paczki odechciało mu się spać, więc odłożył sztylet w bezpieczne miejsce i wrócił do oglądania filmu, układając się wygodnie na kanapie, decydując się nie robić tym razem z Deadpoola poduszki, bo ten dalej bawił się sztyletami, kompletnie ignorując film. Nie przejął się tym jednak i zajął się wracaniem do stanu sprzed przyjścia paczki. Nawet mu się udało i znów zrobił się senny, gdy nagle jeden ze sztyletów upadł na podłogę i znów go rozbudził.

\- Cholera – wycedził Wade i szybko podniósł broń, obracając ją z powrotem pomiędzy palcami jak gdyby nigdy nic. Dziwne. Pierwszy raz widział, żeby najemnikowi wypadł nóż z ręki.

Peter westchnął i przymknął oczy, pozwalając by dźwięki filmu i powtarzalne podrygiwanie nogi Deadpoola ukołysało go do snu.

\- Petey?

\- Mhm? – odmruknął. Chyba przeniesie się do łóżka, tam będzie mu wygodniej spać. Choć było mu tak dobrze teraz, że nie miał ochoty się ruszać. Najwyżej Wade go później przeniesie.

\- Co byś powiedział na bycie moim niewolnikiem do końca życia?

Peter uchylił jedną powiekę i popatrzył na najemnika.

\- Jeśli to wstęp do jakiejś hardkorowej umowy BDSM, to spasuję – odmówił i przeciągnął się, ziewając. – Wystarczy mi bondage i podduszanie.

\- Nawet gdybym ja też był twoim niewolnikiem? – spróbował znowu.

\- To niepokojące – stwierdził i usiadł niechętnie. – No i jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Wymienilibyśmy się obrożami na znak naszego niewolnictwa, czy co?

\- Myślałem bardziej o czymś takim.

Miał się już go pytać, co miał na myśli, gdy nieznaczny ruch przykuł jego uwagę. Szybko spojrzał na Wade’a, który w jednej dłoni wciąż miał sztylet i wciąż go obracał, a w drugiej miał pudełko z Wakandy, ale teraz wyciągnięte w stronę Petera, tak że ten mógł zobaczyć, co znajduje się w środku.

Zaparło mu dech w piersiach na widok dwóch pierścionków spoczywających we wgłębieniach przeznaczonych na sztylety. Były proste, nieskomplikowane, wykonane z jakiegoś ciemnego srebra i z diamentami na środku.

Dłonie zaczęły mu się trząść, a serce rozpędziło się jakby chciało startować w maratonie, a co najgorsze, zdawało się tylko przyspieszać. Przez moment Petera zamroczyło, ale gdy już zmysły wróciły do normalności, były wyostrzone, przez co jeszcze lepiej dostrzegał pierścionki oferowane mu przez Wade’a. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że są oferowane. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Deadpool będzie miał odwagę się oświadczyć.

Nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi, spojrzał zaskoczony na najemnika. To musiała być prawda, nie wymyśliłby sobie przecież strachu, który dostrzegł w oczach Wade’a, a który ani drgnął przez cały ten czas, chyba nawet nie oddychał, dopiero gdy Peter uchylił usta, by coś powiedzieć, zauważył jak jego chłopak wciąga gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Nie możesz się oświadczyć jak normalny człowiek? – udało mu się zapytać, po czym uśmiechnął się zauroczony, nie wiedząc gdzie patrzeć, czy na obrączki, czy na powoli pojawiający się na twarzy Wade’a uśmiech.

\- Wtedy nie byłoby zabawy – odpowiedział i wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym lubisz, kiedy jestem dziwny.

\- Co czyni mnie jeszcze dziwniejszym – zauważył i przysunął się, by z bliższej odległości popatrzeć na obrączki. Mógł przysiąc, że ilekroć na nie patrzy, serce zaczynało szaleć.

\- Chcesz być dziwny razem? – zaproponował Wade, w swoim stylu oświadczając się po raz drugi w ciągu kilku minut.

Peter skupił wreszcie wzrok na nim, czując jak robi mu się ciepło w okolicy serca, a żołądek przewraca się do góry nogami i skręca, ale w taki przyjemny sposób. Znów zabrakło mu tchu, a gdy po chwili go odzyskał, oddech miał nierówny i drżący, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

\- A jak myślisz? – zapytał, zaciskając palce na kolanach, by dłonie nie leżały bezczynnie.

\- W tej chwili nie myślę, za bardzo się denerwuje – przyznał i zaśmiał się zestresowany.

Noga Wade’a podrygiwała tak szybko, że dziwnym było, że jeszcze nie przebił się nią piętro niżej. Palce obracające nóż też dawały z siebie wszystko. Że też wcześniej nie zinterpretował tego jako nerwowego tiku, to było tak oczywiste, ale z drugiej strony, na co dzień nic w Wadzie nie było oczywiste. Dlatego między innymi go kochał, bo każdy dzień z nim był czymś nowym, każdego dnia Deadpool mógł go zaskoczyć. Tak jak teraz, wyprzedzając jego oświadczyny o kilka dni.

\- Będę twój, Wade – odpowiedział mu w końcu. Najemnik wyglądał teraz, jakby miał zaraz wzlecieć do gwiazd. – Jeśli ty będziesz mój.

\- Z obrożami i w ogóle? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Z obrożami i w ogóle – potwierdził z uśmiechem, który Wade odwzajemnił, nim sięgnął po obrączki i wyjął je z pudełka, które odrzucił gdzieś na bok. Ręce mu się trzęsły, Peter nigdy nie widział go tak zdenerwowanego, ale nie miał co się temu dziwić. Prawdopodobnie samo podjęcie decyzji o oświadczeniu się musiało być dla niego ciężkie biorąc pod uwagę to, jaki był niepewny siebie. Tym bardziej był pod wrażeniem tego, że zrobił to pierwszy i nawet całkiem spokojnie.

Peter miał wrażenie, że przeszył go prąd, gdy Wade chwycił jego równie drżącą dłoń i pogładził palec, na który po chwili włożył pierścionek. Powoli, jakby rozkoszując się tym momentem. Dostał dreszczy gdy poczuł zimny metal na skórze. Wyobrażał to sobie parokrotnie, ale wyobraźnia nie mogła się równać z rzeczywistością, gdy patrzył na wypolerowany pierścionek i błyszczący brylant.

Wzruszenie ścisnęło go za gardło i nie pozwoliło oderwać oczu od pierścionka, od spełnionego marzenia. Dopiero gdy przypomniał sobie, że jest przecież jeszcze drugi, spojrzał na Wade’a, który uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że aż skóra na jego policzkach popękała nieznacznie w paru miejscach.

Nie musiał odwzajemniać tego uśmiechu, już to robił. Nawet gdyby chciał nie potrafiłby się przestać uśmiechać, był za bardzo szczęśliwy, do tego stopnia, że odczuwał to całym ciałem. Radość przebiła nawet tą z dnia, kiedy pocałował Deadpoola po raz pierwszy. Była ogłupiająca i ledwo mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, ale jakoś udało mu się to powstrzymywać, żeby sięgnąć po drugi pierścionek i nałożyć go na palec Wade’a.

Chwycił najemnika za dłoń, ale nim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek więcej, Wade zgiął wszystkie palce. Popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

\- Nie wybaczę sobie jeśli nie zapytam – wyjaśnił nerwowo. Nadal się uśmiechał, więc Peter nie bał się o to, że jego chłopaka naszyły jakieś wątpliwości. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz spędzić resztę życia z chodzącym ochłapem mięsa z problemami psychicznymi wielkości całej Kanady? Być Hanem dla mojej Leii? Aragornem dla mojej Arweny? Gomezem dla mojej Morticii? Dannym dla mojej Sandy? Ennisem dla mojego Jacka? Noah dla mojej Allie? Johnnym dla mojej Baby? Harrym dla mojej Sally? Rogerem dla mojej Jessiki? Clarkiem dla mojej Lois? Westleyem dla mojej Buttercup? Rickiem dla mojego Morty’ego? Nie, czekaj, to by było kurewsko dziwne i złe. 

 Peter zasłonił mu usta nim zdołał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, a najwyraźniej to właśnie zamierzał, zapewne z powodu stresu.

\- A może po prostu będę Peterem dla twojego Wade’a? – zaproponował, zbierając dłoń i pozwalając najemnikowi odpowiedzieć.

\- To też brzmi ładnie – stwierdził i rozprostował palce.

Peter nie zwlekał i założył mu pierścionek, czując jak Deadpool drży cały w trakcie i już po, kiedy z głupkowatym uśmiechem zaczął podziwiać swoją dłoń. Zrobił to samo, świadomy chłodu i wagi drugiego takiego pierścionka, który zdobił jego palec. Byli zaręczeni. Oficjalnie byli zaręczeni!

Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje z wrażenia, ale zamiast tego rzucił się na Deadpoola i pocałował go entuzjastycznie, pokazując mu tym samym całą swoją radość, jaką w tej chwili odczuwał. Wade natychmiast odwzajemnił pocałunek, przekrywając jego dłonie na swoich policzkach własnymi dłońmi i dotykając przy okazji pierścionka na jego palcu.

Peter uśmiechnął się do pocałunku, nim skupił się na kontynuowaniu go, dopóki zawroty głowy nie osłabły na tyle, by nie musiał trzymać się najemnika dla równowagi. Obaj spojrzeli na siebie zamglonym wzrokiem, wciąż nie przestając się uśmiechać.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział Wade, całując go znowu. Krótko, ale wystarczająco, by Peter znów dostał dreszczy, a nowa dawka radości ogarnęła jego ciało. Deadpool cieszył się prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej niż on, biorąc pod uwagę jego wręcz błyszczące się oczy.

Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić jak wyglądałaby jego reakcja, gdyby to on się jednak oświadczył pierwszy. Może to i lepiej, że było na odwrót? Znając Wade’a pewnie uznałby to za omam, halucynację, a tak samemu wychodząc z inicjatywą miał pewność, że wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Nawet jeśli pewnie był śmiertelnie przerażony swoim pomysłem i aż do ostatniej chwili miał wątpliwości.

\- Zauważyłem – odparł szczęśliwy, gładząc policzki najemnika kciukami, w ogóle nie przejmując się kropelkami krwi, które przy tym ścierał. – Wiesz, to były zaskakująco spokojne zaręczyny jak na twoje możliwości.

Deadpool preferował dziwne rzeczy, logicznym wydawało się więc sądzić, że nawet zaręczyny nie byłyby w jego wykonaniu normalne.

\- Mogę sprawić, żeby było dziwniej – zaoferował i już zabierał się do wstawania.

\- Nie, nie – zatrzymał go. Prawdę mówiąc nie tylko dlatego, by zaraz czegoś nie odwalił, bo to byłoby zabawne. Po prostu nie chciał, by Wade odsuwał się od niego w tej chwili. Chciał go cały czas mieć przy sobie, dotykać go w choćby najmniejszym stopniu. Po tym co stało się kilka minut temu, nie wyobrażał sobie, by miał teraz przebywać nawet w innym pokoju niż narzeczony.

Kochał to słowo. 

\- Dobrze, że nie poszedłeś w innym kierunku – mówił dalej, trzymając najemnika za dłonie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, by nie gładzić jego pierścionka. – Oglądałem kiedyś filmiki z nieudanych zaręczyn publicznych. Coś okropnego.

\- Ta, wszyscy się na ciebie gapią – przyznał mu racę Deadpool. – Chociaż mój pierwotny plan na zaręczyny wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Chciałem cię zaprosić do restauracji i ukryć pierścionek w kieliszku, ale stwierdziłem, że to głupie, że się udławisz czy coś, albo wypomnisz mi ten jeden raz, kiedy całowałem się z Gwen…

\- Co? – zapytał zaskoczony, ale Wade chyba nawet nie usłyszał. Wątpił, że najemni słyszy cokolwiek, co sam właśnie mówił.

\- Będziesz się czepiał, że cię zaniedbuję, a potem mnie rzucisz na oczach wszystkich. To plus nie mogłem się dodzwonić do Bruce’a Campbella. Odkąd odwiedziłem go w środku nocy w jego domu, nie odbiera moich telefonów, a sąd dał mi jakiś dziwny papierek o zakazie zbliżania się. Mam go chyba w portfelu.

Wade zaczął się klepać po nieistniejących kieszeniach.

\- Całowałeś się z Gwen? – zapytał, nie będąc pewnym, czy brać to na poważnie, czy potraktować jako kolejne dziwactwo najemnika.

\- Nie, ty się całowałeś, w tym cały problem – wyjaśnił przejęty Wade, a Peter uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiesz, nie musisz mnie już przekonywać do przyjęcia zaręczyn, już się zgodziłem, możesz przestać żartować – zauważył i popatrzył z rozczuleniem na najemnika, gdy ten się zarumienił.

\- Po prostu mówię jak było.

\- Na pewno taki był bieg wydarzeń – przytaknął mu i znów popatrzył na swój pierścionek. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wiedział, że to się dzieje naprawdę, że to nie żaden sen, ale i tak musiał się upewnić, a poza tym, lubił na niego patrzeć. Ale jeszcze bardziej lubił patrzeć na pierścionek Wade’a. – Zagadka twojego dzisiejszego zachowania rozwiązana. Jak długo to planowałeś?

\- Trochę – wyznał zawstydzony. – Myślałem o tym już od jakiegoś czasu, ale podjąłem decyzję wtedy, kiedy uratowaliśmy tamta kobietę od samobójstwa. Wcześniej nie byłem pewny, czy byś się zgodził, aż do niedawna dalej nie byłem, ale po tamtej nocy z tobą stwierdziłem, że chcę za ciebie wyjść. Wystarczyło tylko wcielić ten plan w życie i modlić się, żebyś powiedział „takl”. No i powiedziałeś.

\- Powiedziałem – potwierdził i czule ucałował najemnika, który zamruczał w odpowiedzi. – Cieszę się, że się zdecydowałeś.

Wade zaśmiał się nagle, dezorientując nieco Petera.

\- Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? – spytał Deadpool, cały czas czymś wyraźnie rozbawiony.

\- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? – odparł. Razem z tym wieczorem i dniem, kiedy zostali parą, był to najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu.

\- Poprosiłem cię wtedy o rękę – przypomniał. Peter nie musiał daleko sięgać pamięcią, by sobie to przypomnieć, ich rozmowę z tamtego dnia pamiętał bardzo dobrze. – W końcu się zgodziłeś.

\- Wtedy też bym się zgodził – zauważył, siadając jeszcze bliżej najemnika niż wcześniej, wciskając mu się pod ramię.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się.

Peter prychnął.

\- Nie, to byłoby głupie – stwierdził i poklepał Wade’a po piersi, czując przez moment jego szybko bijące serce. Nawet po kilku minutach wciąż się nie uspokoiło, ale jego także nie. To chyba przez euforię, był pewien, że w nią wpadli i nie mogli póki co wyjść. – Ale cieszę się, że zapytałeś znowu.

\- Ja też. – Wade pochylił głowę i pocałował go w szyję, wywołując kolejny dreszcz, który zakończył się jękiem Petera, gdy najemnik uszczypnął skórę zębami. – Jak mógłbym odpuścić taką okazję, jaka mi się trafiła?

\- Oh, więc jestem dla ciebie jak promocja w sklepie? – zapytał żartobliwie, odchylając bardziej szyję do pocałunków. Może i nosił już pierścionek zaręczynowy na znak związku z Wadem, ale nie miał nic przeciwko noszeniu kolejnych symboli, nawet na szyi. Obroży jeszcze nie mieli, musieli sobie radzić inaczej.

\- Są ludzie, którzy zabijają się o promocję, więc to nie jest taki zły komplement – stwierdził, trzymając mocno Petera, który wzdychał ilekroć czuł na szyi dotyk ciepłych i szorstkich warg.

\- Normalni ludzie wyznając miłość obiecują gwiazdkę z nieba czy coś, a nie porównują ukochaną osobę do promocji w sklepie – zauważył, zmieniając się powoli w bezwładny worek na kości. Deadpool znał się na rzeczy, jeśli chodzi o powolną grę wstępną. Zaskakujące jak na kogoś, kto nie ustoi trzech sekund w jakiejkolwiek kolejce.

\- Sam zacząłeś – przypomniał. – Poza tym nie bądź niedorzeczny, jak miałbym ci dać gwiazdę? Zniszczyłaby ziemię. Ale z wielką przyjemnością wywołałbym dla ciebie wojnę ze wszystkimi narodami świata. Tak to się kiedyś robiło, eh? Nic tak nie pomagało zdobyć serca wybranki jak porządne, masowe ludobójstwo, by pokazać jakie ma się wielkie jaja.

\- I jak byś wygrał taką wojnę, co? – zapytał i odsunął go od siebie, by na niego popatrzeć. – Wiele państw ma głowice nuklearne.

\- Ja też.

Nie był specjalnie zaskoczony.

\- Gdzie?

\- Czy to ważne? Na czas wojny i tak byłbyś bezpieczny w bunkrze, a potem cały świat należałby do ciebie. Powiedz tylko słowo.

\- Nie.

\- Kurwa! – przeklął zawiedziony. – Naprawdę chciałem wywołać wojnę.

\- Zagraj sobie w Cyvilization na laptopie i gotowe – poradził mu, nim Wade uciszył go kolejnym pocałunkiem.

Najemnik bez problemu obrócił go sobie w ramionach i posadził na kolanach, dłonie wsuwając mu pod t-shirt, a ustami znów pieszcząc szyję, która Peter z przyjemnością mu zaoferował.

\- Nie żartowałem, wiesz? – odezwał się nagle Deadpool, a jego głęboki głos wywołał ciarki na całym ciele Petera, który złapał mocno swojego narzeczonego za ramiona, słuchając dalej. – Szepnij tylko słówko, a zabiję każdego na tej planecie, nawet Avengers. Jedno słowa, a cała Ziemia będzie tylko dla nas.

Znów zadrżał, a w podbrzuszu nagromadziło się gorąco pożądania. Łatwo było zapomnieć na co dzień, że za tym uroczym mężczyzną, jakim był Wade, wciąż krył się niebezpieczny najemnik, który pomimo bycia superbohaterem nie potrzebowałby wiele, by wrócić do dawnych nawyków, zwłaszcza dla niego.

Każdą inna osobę pewnie by coś takiego odrzuciło, ale Peter wiedział z kim się wiążę i takie wyznanie nie było dla niego ani trochę alarmujące, wprost przeciwnie, sprawiało że pragnął Deadpoola jeszcze bardziej. Naprawdę niewiele się różnili jeśli chodziło o poziom przywiązania do siebie nawzajem. 

\- Czy to dziwne, że uważam to za romantyczne? – zapytał, wodząc po kilku bliznach na twarzy Deadpoola. Uwielbiał je czuć, nieważne czy sam ich dotykał, czy to Wade dotykał jego dłońmi, kochał to uczucie, które zostało teraz wzbogacone o dodatkowy aspekt. Peter czuł teraz nie tylko blizny, ale i pierścionek. Jedno z najlepszych uczuć na świecie stało się właśnie jakieś sto razy lepsze.

\- Jak już ustaliśmy, obaj jesteśmy dziwni, więc pasuje – stwierdził Wade i wyszczerzył się, nim znowu się pocałowali, ale tym razem bez żądzy. Po prostu chcieli się pocałować, to wszystko.

\- Więc… Chcesz mi powiedzieć czemu Wakanda jest zamieszana w nasze zaręczyny? – spytał, schodząc najemnikowi z kolan, znów sadowiąc się obok niego i obejmując go w pasie.

\- Potrzebowałem materiału na pierścionki i obrączki – wyjaśnił. – A nie ma lepszego materiału niż wibranium. Złoto i srebro są takie passe.

\- Dlaczego wibranium? – To był mimo wszystko nietypowy wybór i na pewno nie wynikał z tego, że inne metale były passe. Musiał być inny powód.

\- Serio? Naprawdę o to pytasz? – zdziwił się. – Przy takiej robocie jaką mamy, będę się cieszył jeśli ktoś nie odetnie mi palca albo całej ręki, na której będę miał obrączkę. Tobie mam nadzieję nikt nie odetnie palców, a w razie czego obrączka będzie świetną obroną przed pociskami! Jest nie tylko z wibranium, ma też domieszkę adamantium. Ekstra, eh?!

To wyjaśniało ciemny kolor metalu. Adamantium musiało mu taki nadać.

\- Robi wrażenie – przyznał, pocierając pierścionek zrobiony z najwytrzymalszych materiałów na Ziemii. Wątpił, że kiedykolwiek by go zgubił czy obrączkę, ale dobrze było wiedzieć, że nic im nie grozi. – To dlatego rozmawiałeś z T’Challą i Loganem podczas zebrania Avengers?

\- Ups, tajemnica się wydała. Dobrze że teraz, a nie wcześniej. Wiesz jak ciężko było się powstrzymać, by nie zapytać cię o rękę za wcześnie? Bardzo ciężko!

\- Mogę to sobie wyobrazić.  – Czuł się podobnie przez cały ten czas, kiedy wciąż czekał na odpowiedni moment i na znalezienie pierścionków. Już nie musiał tego robić, Wade załatwił wszystko sam i efekt był cudowny. Nie tylko dostał coś pięknego, ale i niezniszczalnego. Trochę jak sam Wade, stwierdził w myślach z uśmiechem. – Ale nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jak namówiłeś Logana do współpracy.

\- Głęboko w sercu to romantyk – wyjaśnił i westchnął smutno. – Wiszę mu też dziesięć tysięcy.

\- Serio, wziął pieniądze od kumpla?

\- To Logan, nie spodziewałem się niczego innego. Poza tym adamantium to nie jest coś, czym Wolvie się łatwo dzieli. Z jego kości nie da się go wyciągnąć, a ukryte zapasy nie bez powodu są ukryte.

\- Mam nadzieję, że T’Challa nie zażądał zapłaty za wibranium.

Wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać ceny za choćby odrobinę tego cennego metalu.

\- Nah, był całkiem podekscytowany naszymi zaręczynami, powiedział, że z radością poprosi swoich metalurgów o stopienie razem wibranium i adamantium. Będę mu musiał powiedzieć, że może robić obrączki, skoro już po wszystkim.

\- Jeszcze ich nie masz? Bałeś się, że powiem „nie”? – zapytał i szturchnął go.

\- Czy można mnie winić? Mógłbyś mieć kogokolwiek.

\- Tak, ale wolę ciebie – zapewnił i wtulił się w najemnika, czując nagle nieprzyjemne uczucie w klatce piersiowej, wynik obawy, którą miał już wcześniej. – Wade? Nie odbierz tego źle, ale nie sądzisz, że to za wcześnie na nasz ślub?

Uważnie przyjrzał się Deadpoolowi, szukając jakiś oznak paniki, która mogłaby się pojawić po złym zinterpretowaniu jego słów, ale Wade był spokojny.

\- Nie – odparł praktycznie od razu. – Znamy się dobrze, mieszkamy razem, kochamy się. Poza tym chcę cię poślubić jak najszybciej, żebyś przypadkiem  nie uciekł.

Peter prychnął, już uspokojony. MJ mówiła mu praktycznie to samo, ale wolał się upewnić. Nie chciał, żeby obaj żałowali za jakiś czas, bo jednak się pospieszyli i wcale nie byli gotowi na małżeństwo jak sądzili.

\- To tak nie działa – poinformował go. – Rozwody są legalne, to nie średniowiecze.

\- W średniowieczu nawet nie moglibyśmy być razem, bo homoseksualizm to było zło i w ogóle. Hej, wiesz że pierdyliard państw dalej nie pozwala na ślubu takim parom jak nasza?

\- Wiem. Jestem Amerykaninem, tu też do niedawna nie było to wszędzie legalne – przypomniał, choć gdy był to problem dla ludzi, on za bardzo się tym nie interesował. Gdyby wtedy wiedział, jakie to ważne, może bardziej by się zaangażował w walce o prawa do małżeństwa osób tej samej płci.

\- Dlatego Kanada jest lepsza – stwierdził z dumą Wade. – Dwa tysiące piąty, dziwko.

\- Massachusetts, New Jersey i Maine, dwa tysiące czwarty.

Deadpoolowi prawie drgnęła powieka, gdy to usłyszał.

\- Ale to tylko trzy stany, a nie cały kraj! – upierał się. – A Ontario i Kolumbia wyprzedziły twoje marne stany. Więc moja Kanada dalej jest lepsza.

\- Jest – przyznał mu rację. – Chciałbym tam kiedyś z tobą pojechać.

\- Nie wiem co byś chciał tam zobaczyć poza niekończącymi się, lodowymi pustkowiami i stojącymi na światłach drogowych łosiami, które niedługo założą wraz z niedźwiedziami własne cywilizacje i będą się ze sobą bić, ale możemy tam pojechać w trakcie miesiąca miodowego – zaproponował, na co Peter od razu zareagował entuzjastycznym uśmiechem.

 - Chcę zobaczyć twój kraj – zapewnił szczerze. – Lodowe pustkowie czy nie.

\- Mogę ci pokazać ulicę, gdzie stał dom Paula Bernardo.

\- Nie nienawidzisz tego świra? – zdziwił się. Tacy ludzie byli na samy szczycie listy osób do zabicia Wade’a. 

\- Przyniósł wstyd naszemu krajowi i zhańbił piękną Kanadę – powiedział z powagą. – Ale kto nie lubi odwiedzać miejsc, w których urzędowali mordercy, eh?

\- Normalni ludzie? – zasugerował.

\- Już ustaliliśmy, że nie jesteśmy normalni. Ale masz słabą pamięć, Petey.

\- Tak jak ty – zauważył.

\- Wcale nie, mam doskonałą pamięć. Po prostu sam wybieram co jest warte zapamiętania, a co nie – wyjaśnił obrażony, ale już po chwili się rozchmurzył. – Tego dnia na pewno nie zapomnę.

\- Lepiej żebyś tego nie zrobił – ostrzegł go, całując go delikatnie w usta. – Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteśmy zaręczeni.

\- Ja też – przyznał. Tym razem to on zapoczątkował pocałunek, trwający nieco dłużej niż poprzedni. – To nie sen, prawda? Nie śni mi się to? Zwykle mam bardziej popierdolone sny, więc od razu bym poznał, ale koszmary są z reguły normalne.

\- To nie sen, Wade – uspokoił go, widząc jak zaczyna się denerwować. Złączył ich lewe dłonie razem i uniósł w górę, pokazując mu bliźniacze pierścionki na palcach serdecznych.

\- Czasami wciąż się boję, że to wszystko jest za piękne, by było prawdziwe – wyznał zlękniony. – Wybacz, Petey, ale ciężko się przestawić po tylu latach.

\- W porządku – zapewnił. Wcale go nie dziwiło takie zachowanie, nawet prawie po roku związku. – Wiesz, wyprzedziłeś mnie.

\- Hmm?                                                                                                                                                                                         

\- W kwestii zaręczyn – doprecyzował. – Też je planowałem, oglądałem już nawet wielokrotnie pierścionki. Chyba dobrze zrobiłem chcąc wybierać je zamiast obrączek.

\- Oh. Przepraszam.

Peter był zaskoczony. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał, raczej radość z tego, że najemnik wygrał wyścig, o którym nawet nie mieli pojęcia.

\- Wade, nie przepraszaj za zaręczyny – poprosił go. – Nie masz za co.

\- Nie, nie, udawajmy, że nic się nie stało – powiedział szybko i ściągnął swój pierścionek, podając go Peterowi. – Rób co masz robić, do dzieła!

\- Ale… Już się zaręczyliśmy.

Dziwnie się czuł musząc to przypominać, skoro od tego czasu minęło może z dwadzieścia minut, jak nie mniej.

\- Nie szkodzi – zapewnił najemnik i odsunął się, wciskając Peterowi pudełko po sztyletach do ręki i robiąc zaskoczoną minę. – Ojej, zobacz, coś do ciebie przyszło, Peter. Jakaś paczka z Wakandy, ciekawe co to może być!

Peter zaśmiał się z tego sztucznego tonu, po czym odrzucił pudełko za kanapę i wstał. Chciał to zrobić tak, jak zawsze to sobie wyobrażał. Nawet jeśli nie miało to już znaczenia, a przynajmniej nie powinno. Mimo to jego serce znów zaczęło szybciej bić. To było na niby, byli już zaręczeni, a jednak czuł ekscytację, jakby naprawdę miał Deadpoola zaskoczyć i przeżyć zaręczyny po raz pierwszy. Zaczęły mu się nawet pocić dłonie, więc szybko wytarł je w spodnie, uważając by nie zgubić pierścionka.

\- Wade, mam pytanie – zaczął zestresowany. Czemu się denerwuje? To nie było nic nowego.

\- Jakie? – zapytał podekscytowany, chyba przeżywał to równie mocno, co on. Pewnie nigdy nie był w podobnej sytuacji, to było nowe doświadczenie dla nich obu. Mimo to stres najemnika nie przeszkodził mu w byciu sobą. – Ojej, klękasz na jedno kolano. Czy to znaczy to, co myślę? Ojej.

\- Przestań mnie rozśmieszać – poprosił, ledwo wypowiadając to zdanie, bynajmniej nie z powodu ataku śmiechu, ale z powodu nerwów, które praktycznie poskręcały mu język tak, że bał się, że zacznie seplenić albo się jąkać. Biorąc głęboki wdech i klęcząc na jednym kolanie, popatrzył na zniecierpliwionego Wade’a, którego policzki były czerwone od rumieńców, a oczy znów lśniły. Peterowi zaparło dech w piersi na ten widok, a serce załomotało nierówno, gdy ścisnęła je siła uczuć, jaką teraz odczuwał wobec Deadpoola. – Wade, w-wyjdziesz za mnie?

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego jak ciężko coś takiego powiedzieć, nawet jeśli jest się pewnym uczuć swoich i drugiej osoby. Czy dlatego Wade nie powiedział tego wprost, gdy pytał? Bo nie potrafił? Nie winił go, miał wrażenie, że się udusi, gdy wypowiadał te trzy z pozoru proste słowa.

Deadpool uśmiechnął się szerzej niż już to robił, zatrząsł się z ekscytacji i zagryzł dolną wargę, jakby próbował się powstrzymać przed uśmiechaniem. Co w końcu mu się udało. Jego twarz przybrała neutralny wyraz, a sam najemnik przyłożył palec do ust i mruknął.

\- No nie wiem – odparł zamyślony. – Zastanawiam się nad śmieszną odpowiedzią.

\- To był twój pomysł – przypomniał. Choć znał już odpowiedź, to i tak poczuł się niepewnie nie dostając odpowiedzi od razu. Mimowolnie obawiał się tego, że Deadpoola naszły wątpliwości.

\- Wybacz – przeprosił szybko, zapewne słysząc niepokój w jego głosie. Z rozmarzoną miną popatrzył na Petera i podparł brodę na rękach wspartych o kolana. – Zapytaj jeszcze raz i tak się zająknąłeś.

Wcale nie było łatwo zebrać w sobie odwagę, by spytać o to jeszcze raz, ale tym razem udało się bez zająknięcia, a głos miał pewny, pozbawiony drżenia.

\- Wade, wyjdziesz za mnie? – zapytał, wystawiając pierścionek przed siebie i uśmiechając się tak uroczo, jak tylko potrafił. 

Uśmiech, który pojawił się po tych słowach na twarzy Wade’a był tak piękny, że Peter żałował, że nie ma aparatu, by go uwiecznić na zdjęciu już na zawsze. Zamierzał go więc dokładnie zapamiętać i przypominać sobie każdego dnia. Wiedział, że Deadpool go kocha i to bardzo, ale ten uśmiech to był jakiś wyższy poziom wyznania miłości, ostateczna wersja. Nigdy nie widział tak uśmiechającego się najemnika i coś mu mówiło, że następny taki uśmiech zobaczy już niedługo, na samym ślubie.

\- Jasna sprawa, skarbie – odparł i rzucił się bez ostrzeżenia na Petera, powalając go na plecy i całując zachłannie.

To co jeszcze chwilę temu próbował przekazać uśmiechem, teraz wkładał w swój pocałunek i udawało mu się to. Peter czuł się tak kochany, że chciał zostać w takim stanie już zawsze.

\- No to teraz jesteśmy już oficjalnie zaręczeni – stwierdził dysząc, gdy przestali się całować. Wade z niego nie zszedł, tylko ułożył się wygodnie i podpierając się na rekach, które położył mu na piersi, patrzył Peterowi w oczy.

\- Ja miałem okazję zapytać i ty miałeś okazję zapytać – podsumował zadowolony, pozwalając znowu założyć sobie pierścionek. – Misja wykonana.

\- Chyba będziemy musieli wszystkich przyjaciołom o tym powiedzieć – stwierdził i westchnął, obejmując Deadpoola ramionami. – MJ już wie, bo pytałem ją o radę, czy powinienem cię poślubić.

\- Logan i T’Challa też wiedzą. Kapitan i May też – dodał Wade.

\- Kapitan i May?! – powtórzył zaskoczony. – A skąd oni o tym wiedzą? Zwłaszcza moja ciotka?

\- Ty miałeś MJ, ja miałem Steve’a do rozwiania wątpliwości – wyjaśnił spokojnie, wystukując na piersi Petera rytm jakiejś piosenki. – Byłem u niego jakiś czas temu, następnej nocy po najlepszym seksie ever.

 

Wade bezszelestnie wspiął się po schodach pożarowych na piąte piętro i przykucnął na parapecie, spodziewając się jakiegoś skomplikowanego, elektronicznego zamka, ale zamiast tego natknął się tylko na zwykłe zamknięcie. Czego on oczekiwał po mieszkaniu technofoba, który prędzej załatwiłby swoje potrzeby w wojskowiej latrynie byle tylko nie usiąść na samospłukującym się sedesie z funkcją mycia rowa. Japonia poleca. 

Ostrożnie otworzył okno i wślizgnął się do środka. Ledwo to zrobił, a musiał szarpnąć tułowiem do tyłu, gdy samotna kula przemknęła mu tuż przed nosem. Popatrzył w prawo, gdzie wbiła się głęboko w ścianę. To mogła być jego czaszka, tylko wyglądałaby dużo gorzej. Kula była penetrująca, nie byłoby czego zbierać z jego ptasiego móżdżku.

\- Aż poczułem podmuch – powiedział i potarł ucho, które było najbliżej wystrzeliwanej broni. Bębenek już się zrastał, ale krew zdążyła pocieknąć. Znowu będzie musiał prać maskę, niech to szlag.

\- Wade, jasny gwint – wyspał Steve i opuścił pistolet, kładąc się z powrotem na łóżku. – Prawie cię zastrzeliłem.

\- Czym jest jeden postrzał pomiędzy przyjaciółmi? – zapytał wchodząc do mieszkania i rozglądając się po nim ciekawsko. Jeszcze nigdy tu nie był, zawsze spotykał się z Kapitanem na neutralnym gruncie. Pewnie żeby nic nie zbił jak podczas wypadów na miasto. RIP latarnia miejska. RIP szyba wystawowa sklepu. RIP ta droga waza z dynastii jakiejś tam w muzeum. Poszło na rachunek Tony’ego, chyba do tej pory się nie zorientował. – Logan masakruje mnie regularnie i dobrze na tym wyszliśmy. – Wade odczekał kilka sekund, by powstała dramatyczna pauza. – Dalej mnie nie znosi.

Steve zaśmiał się, co od razu ucieszyło Wade’a. Kapitan zawsze – okej, zazwyczaj – śmiał się z jego żartów. Gdyby nie Peter, starałby się o tego faceta. Pobiłby się nawet z Buckym, gdyby było trzeba. Albo z Tonym. Gubił się już kto z kim i w jakich konfiguracjach.   

\- Co cię sprowadza, Wade? – zapytał Steve, siadając i przecierając zmęczone oczy. – Chyba nie coś w wieży? Tony wezwałby mnie osobiście.

\- To coś ważniejszego niż Avengers, Cap – wyjaśnił mu zdenerwowany. – Muszę z tobą pogadać.

\- Czy to nie mogło zaczekać do rana?

\- Jak mówiłem, to ważniejsze od Avengers, a dla nich wstałbyś nawet z grobu. Wstawaj, wstawaj! – popędził, ciągnąc żołnierza za rękę, ale ten ani drgnął, tylko spojrzał na niego rozbawiony. – Zarzucaj portki na dupę czy coś. Chyba że jesteś nagi, wtedy możesz taki zostać.

\- Daj mi minutę – poprosił Kapitan i odrzucił kołdrę, w końcu poddając się błaganiom Wade’a.

\- Okej, minutę, spoko – zgodził się i ruszył do drzwi. – Czy ta minuta liczy się od wyjścia z twojej sypialni czy już teraz?

\- Wybierz sobie.

\- Raz, dwa, trzy…

Czterdzieści siedem sekund później, Steve dołączył do niego na korytarzu, dalej potwornie zmęczony, jakby ktoś go właśnie obudził w środku nocy. Pewnie sąsiad z góry albo za ścianą.

\- Uuu, ładny szlafrok, podoba mi się – powiedział, przyglądając się ubiorowi przyjaciela. – Ale brakuje mu odrobiny kolorów. Gdzie niebieski i czerwony?

\- Wierz lub nie, ale nie mam w swojej garderobie tylko patriotycznych ciuchów. – Steve minął go, zmierzając do innego pomieszczenia. – Chodźmy do kuchni, usiądziemy sobie. Chcesz może kawę?

\- To głupie.

\- Kawa o drugiej w nocy? Zgadzam się – westchnął. Dotarli do kuchni i Kapitan od razu nalał sobie soku. Poczęstował też jego, ale Wade był zbyt nerwowy, by teraz pić.

\- Nie, ty nieposiadający patriotycznych ciuchów.

\- Mogę być Kapitanem Ameryką, ale jestem też Stevem Rogersem – wyjaśnił mu. – Ty też pewnie nie masz tylko czarno-czerwonych ciuchów.

\- Tak, ale ja nosze te kolory, żeby nie było tak widać krwi. Co jest głupie, bo wcale nie staje się niewidoczna, dalej ją kure… eh, to znaczy, bardzo dobrze widać. Dobrze że chociaż łatwo daje się ją sprać. Nie jakoś specjalnie, bo to dalej krew, w ultrafiolecie pewnie wyglądam jak po pornosie z bukkake. Powinienem używać wybielacza do czyszczenia, ale wtedy nie zostałoby mi zbyt dużo do picia i mycia mózgu po traumatycznych wydarzeniach, a poza tym wybieliłby mi się strój. Hmm… Czy to byłby rasizm? Wybielenie się. Jestem biały, ale mój strój nie. To takie trudne nie obrażać ludzi, choć lubię to robić. Opowiadałem ci raz, jak pocisnąłem jednemu kolesiowi, który mnie potrącił? Nie na chodniku, czy coś, nie, nie, na drodze. Fakt, może i wszedłem na autostradę, gdzie samochody pędzą jak pojebane, ale czy to powód, by zabijać człowieka? Nie. Gość to jakiś psychopata, pewnie miał w piwnicy zwłoki swojej żony. Pierwszej żony, bo druga i ich córka jechały wtedy z nim. Wiesz, po namyśle stwierdzam, że jednak dobrze zrobiłem wpadając im pod koła. Dziecko przynajmniej nauczyło się, co to śmierć. Wyglądała na pięć lat, pewnie jeszcze nie ogarniała. Ah, pamiętam jak ja miałem pięć lat, a mój ojciec codziennie groził mi śmiercią. To takie ironiczne, że ostatecznie to on zdechł pierwszy, choć bardzo się starał mnie przeżyć. Na przykład ucząc mnie pływać w Pacyfiku, po prostu wyrzucając mnie z brzegu do wody. Uratował mnie lew morski. Nazwałem go Moe. Ciekawe czy wciąż żyje.

Przeskoczył po chwili na inny temat, a potem na jeszcze inny i jeszcze kolejny. Steve czasami dorzucał swój komentarz, ale głównie to on mówił. Nie mógł przestać, paplał co mu ślina na język przyniesie, byle nie poruszać tematu, który powodował, że jego serce zaczynało bić, jakby dostało arytmii i miało zaraz wykitować. Przynajmniej przez kilka minut miałby spokój i nie musiałby się martwić swoim głupim pragnieniem.

Co mu odbiło, że myślał o ślubie? Jasne, Peter w bardzo przyjemny sposób dał mu do zrozumienia, że kocha go nawet za smród potu, ale to jeszcze nie oznacza chęci poślubienia kogoś. Choć parę razy miał wrażenie, że jego maleństwo też myśli o małżeństwie. Niestety nie czytał w myślach i nie miał jak tego sprawdzić, a Profesora XXX nie chciał pytać, bo:

  1. A) Na pewno by się nie zgodził.
  2. B) Na pewno by się nie zgodził.



Wpadł więc na inny genialny pomysł. Poszedł do wróżki! Wyciągnęła do niego dwieście dolców, ale powiedziała mu, że gwiazdy mu sprzyjają, czeka go fortuna i że nie może znaleźć jego linii życia, wiec prawdopodobnie jest martwy w środku.

Nie miał pojęcia co wróżka miała na myśli wspominając o gwiazdach, ale na wszelki wypadek podziękował Słońcu za bycie dobrą gwiazdą, a nie chujem, którego wiatr słoneczny zniszczy całe życie na Ziemi.

Fortunę już miał, ale zawsze dobrze mieć więcej, więc z tego też się ucieszył.

Komentarz o byciu martwym w środku sprawdziłby się jeszcze nie tak dawno temu, kiedy jeździł od miasta do miasta, z kraju do kraju i zabijał największe szumowiny tego świata, ale teraz naprawdę czuł się żywy. Głównie za sprawą Petera.

Wróżka nie poradziła mu co zrobić, ale w gruncie rzeczy trochę mu pomogła. Trochę. Jeśli kogoś czekała fortuna, to ją. Proponowała mu kupno jakichś talizmanów i proszków, które kosztowały więcej niż używany samochód.

Za jakość trzeba płacić, stwierdził później wracając do domu i ściskając w dłoni jakiś magiczny wisiorek, który przypiął sobie do kluczy jako breloczek. Najlepiej wydane tysiąc dolców w jego życiu. 

Ale, ale, jaka jest fabuła tych retrospekcji? Zaraz, czy on właśnie nie prowadził retrospekcji w retrospekcji? Retrospekcja-incepcja! Powinien zadzwonić do Nolana.

\- I wtedy Nate powiedział do mnie: „Wade, jesteś nieodpowiedzialny, nie możesz smarować kanapki masłem zwykłym, a potem orzechowym i kłaść na to galaretkę!” – opowiadał z przejęciem. Nie miał pojęcia, który to już temat, pogubił się przy pierwszy, ale czy to ważne, gdy można było słuchać tego wspaniałego głosu, jaki miał?

\- Czy ta opowieść ma jakąś puentę, Wade? – przerwał mu w połowie słowa Kapitan. Co za tupet.

Deadpool spojrzał na Steve’a, który ziewnął.

\- Czemu pytasz? – spytał i zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie. – Nudzę cię, Kapitanie?

\- Nie, lubię twoje historie, tylko jest… - Kapitan spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie – czwarta w nocy za dwie godziny powinienem wstawiać. Zastanawiam się, czy opłaca mi się kłaść spać.

\- Oh, chcesz spać? Trzeba było powiedzieć.

\- Myślałem, że się domyślisz po tym jak wyciągnąłeś mnie z łóżka o pierwszej w nocy.

Cóż, to nie brzmiało zbyt przyjemnie. Naprawdę był tu już trzy godziny? 

\- Wow, ale ze mnie dupek, co? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

\- Trochę – przyznał rozbawiony Steve i znów ziewnął. Musiał być naprawdę zmęczony, ledwo miał otwarte oczy, a mimo to poskarżył się dopiero teraz. 

\- Wybacz, Steve – wymamrotał zawstydzony. Naprawdę było mu przykro, nie tak to zaplanował. – Miałem wszystko załatwić w kilka minut, ale trochę się zdenerwowałem i zacząłem paplać, a wiesz co się wtedy dzieje.

\- Wiem – przytaknął. W ogóle nie był zły. Swoim nastawieniem bardzo przypominał mu Petera. Czemu wcześniej nie poznał ich obu? To rozwiązałoby wszystkie jego problemy odkąd został Deadpoolem. – To co cię gryzie, Wade?

\- Zależy kiedy, w łóżku zazwyczaj Peter – odparł i wyszczerzył się z dumą.

Kapitan parsknął śmiechem. 

\- A kiedy indziej?

\- Komary.

Te małe gnojki…

\- Wade, czwarta rano – przypomniał mu.

\- Jasne. – Wade odchrząknął, nie wiedząc jak zacząć właściwą rozmowę. – Zastanawiałem się ostatnio bardzo intensywnie czy… Czy nie oświadczyć się Peterowi.

Steve momentalnie się rozbudził i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Oh. I do jakich wniosków doszedłeś? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Że chcę, żeby był moim mężem – wyznał.

Od dawna siedziało mu to w głowie, w zasadzie już na początku ich związku bez zawahania by się oświadczył, ale nie byli na to wtedy jeszcze gotowi. Teraz czuł, że są, zwłaszcza on, nie był pewny co do Petera. Po tym co powiedział mu wczoraj, jak mógłby nie chcieć poślubić tego dzieciaka? 

\- Więc w czym problem?

\- Myślisz, że się zgodzi?

Póki co tylko strach powstrzymywał go przed wcieleniem swojego planu w życie. Nie był pewny, czy przeżyłby odrzucenie, nawet jeśli nie doprowadziłoby do zerwania. Nigdy wcześniej nie zależało mu specjalnie na małżeństwie, ale Peter był wyjątkowy. Chciał wyjść za niego za mąż.

\- Na pewno – odpowiedział z pewnością w głosie.

\- Serio? Bo ja na jego miejscu bym się nie zgodził.

\- Wade, Peter cię kocha, czemu miałby się nie zgodzić?

\- Może dlatego, że nie chce zmarnować reszty swojego życia u boku mapy topograficznej strefy bombardowań? – zasugerował. Nawet po tak długim czasie wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić, że Peter znosi jego twarz, zwłaszcza w gorsze dni, kiedy jego blizny brały udział w konkursie na bycie najbardziej obrzydliwą.

\- Wade, Peter jest moim przyjacielem, znam go dobrze i nie mam wątpliwości, że jeśli go zapytasz, to jego odpowiedź będzie brzmiała „tak” – zapewnił go z uśmiechem Steve. – Pracujemy ze sobą, często jemy razem, gdy jest na stażu u Tony’ego, wiesz o czym najczęściej wtedy mówi?

\- O nauce?

Peter uwielbiał naukę. Mały kujon.

\- O tym też – zaśmiał się Kapitan. – Ale choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo był zaangażowany w najbardziej interesującą rozmowę o nauce z Tonym, Brucem czy innym naukowcem, wystarczy wspomnieć twoje imię i nagle Peter pyta: Co? Chcesz żebym mówił przez dziesięć godzin o moim chłopaku? Nie ma sprawy!

Deadpool zaczerwienił się słysząc to. Nie wiedział, że coś takiego ma miejsce. Wiedział że on potrafi gadać o Peterze godzinami, ale nie sądził, że na odwrót też tak może być.

\- Naprawdę tak jest?

\- Czy ja bym cię okłamał?

\- No nie. – Steve potrafił kłamać, ale tylko obcym. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem.

\- Oczywiście mogę się mylić – ostrzegł Steve. – Może Peter nigdy nie będzie chciał wziąć ślubu, ale dopóki sam nie zapytasz, to się nie dowiesz. Na pewno jednak nigdy nie przestanie cię kochać.

\- Tak myślisz?

Potrzebował każdego zapewnienia, jakie mógł usłyszeć, jeśli miał się oświadczyć. Nawet jeśli po usłyszeniu „nie” Peter by go nie zostawił, to i tak wolałby usłyszeć tylko „tak”.

\- Tak. Naprawdę znalazłeś kogoś wyjątkowego, Wade – pochwalił. Albo mu się wydawało, albo usłyszał nieco zazdrości w jego głosie. Ha! Kto by pomyślał, że Kapitan Ameryka kiedyś będzie mu czegoś zazdrościł. – Nie zapominaj o tym.

\- Dzięki, Kapitanie – powiedział szczerze. Był już bardziej pewny siebie i bardziej pewny swojego pomysłu.

\- Mogę teraz wracać do spania? – zapytał. Zmęczenie powróciło, znów wyglądał jak dopiero co wyciągnięty z łóżka.

\- Nie, czekaj – zatrzymał go. – Musisz mi pomóc wybrać pierścionek.

Steve zaśmiał się i wstał od stołu, przy którym siedzieli.

\- Dobranoc, Wade – powiedział i ruszył do sypialni.

\- Dobranoc, Steve! – zawołał za nim i pomachał mu. – Dzięki za pomoc.

\- Za dzisiejszą noc zasługuję na to, by być twoim drużbą na ślubie – powiedział jeszcze, zatrzymując się w progu.

\- Możesz mnie też zaprowadzić do ołtarza? – zapytał nieśmiało. Zawsze był ciekawy jak to jest, a teraz w końcu miał okazję, o ile Steve się zgodzi.

\- Jasne.

Miał najlepszych przyjaciół na świecie.

\- W mundurze? – Bycie odprowadzonym do ołtarza przez żołnierza, czy mogło być coś lepszego?

\- Tak. – Kapitan uśmiechnął się do niego z rozczuleniem.

Wade odwzajemnił uśmiech i podbiegł szybko do żołnierza, obejmując go i całując w policzek, który po chwili się zaczerwienił.

\- Dzięki, Steve. Właśnie dlatego jesteś moim ulubionym bohaterem – powiedział i znów go pocałował, tym razem w usta i to tylko po to, by zobaczyć jego zszokowaną minę. Cóż to był za wspaniały widok. – Patriotycznych snów!

Kapitan dalej był w szoku, gdy Deadpool śmiejąc się opuścił jego mieszkanie, z zadowoleniem patrząc na zdjęcie, które zrobił po kryjomu. Peter się uśmieje, gdy mu to pokaże i o wszystkim opowie.

 

\- Serio pocałowałeś Kapitana? – zapytał Peter, gdy Wade skończył opowiadać.

\- Jasne, mogę ci pokazać zdjęcie. – Podekscytowany najemnik złapał swój telefon i wszedł w galerię. Zanim znalazł dowód, musiał przewinąć kilka rzędów zdjęć zrobionych na ich Instagrama i takich, których dnia powstania Peter nie potrafił określić, ale wszystkie przedstawiały go nago.

\- Lepiej żeby ten folder był chroniony hasłem – powiedział, a Wade uśmiechnął się, nim pokazał mu właściwe zdjęcie. – Cholera, mówiłeś prawdę.

\- Jak zawsze – stwierdził i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Nie wiem czy powinienem się śmiać, czy być zazdrosny – wyznał, nie mogąc się jednak powstrzymać przed zaśmianiem się na widok zaskoczonej miny Kapitana na zdjęciu.

\- Nie bądź zazdrosny, Petey – uspokoił go, obejmując go ramieniem, uprzednio zabierając mu telefon. – Jak śpiewał kiedyś pewien mądry człowiek. _You’re the one that I want, oo, oo, honey_. 

Peter roześmiał się teraz całkowicie i pocałował Wade’a, nim ten zdążył się rozśpiewać na dobre, choć jemu samemu też chciało się śpiewać. Był tak szczęśliwy, że miał ochotę tylko się ruszać i jakoś pozbyć się nagromadzonej energii, która sprawiała, że jego wnętrzności sprawiały wrażenie galarety.

\- Okej, to już wiem, skąd Steve o wszystkim wie, a co z May? – zapytał. Jego usta wciąż były blisko ust Deadpoola, żeby nie musieć się wysilać, by go pocałować, na co cały czas miał ochotę. – Chyba nie poszedłeś jej prosić o rękę?

Wade długo zwlekał z odpowiedzią, a jego policzki się zaczerwieniły.

\- Tak jakby? – powiedział w końcu. – Chciałem po prostu wyłożyć kawę na ławę i opowiedzieć jej o swoich intencjach. Wiem, że za mną nie przepada, więc chciałem dać jej do zrozumienia, że z czy bez jej zgody, zrobię co będę chciał. Odwiedziłem ją parę dni temu.

\- Znowu w nocy? – zapytał, a najemnik przytaknął. – Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy zostawiłeś mnie samego w łóżku. Wtedy jak poszedłeś do Steve’a też nie.

\- Bo jestem cichy jak ninja – zauważył i uśmiechnął się. Jego dłonie gładziły Petera po żebrach, łaskocząc go od czasu do czasu, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. – Wymknąć się do Steve’a nie było trudno, musiałeś rano wstać, więc spałeś jak kamień. A przed wyjściem do May byłeś po ciężkim dniu, to było wtedy, kiedy nie wyszliśmy na patrol i wczesnym wieczorem poszedłeś spać, a ja jeszcze oglądałem telewizję.

\- Muszę popracować nad byciem świadomym własnego otoczenia – stwierdził zaniepokojony. Choć może niepotrzebnie się martwił i zmysł go ostrzeże, jeśli zdarzy się coś bardziej niebezpiecznego niż nocne wyprawy jego narzeczonego na miasto. – To jak zareagowała May?

\- Prawie dostała zawału – odparł niewzruszony.

\- Co?

\- Oh, pytasz o zaręczyny, myślałem że o to, jak zareagowała na mój widok o północy, po włamaniu się do jej domu.

Peter westchnął.

\- Dlaczego nie mogłeś się wcześniej umówić jak normalny człowiek? – spytał. Wade wyglądał, jakby nie rozumiał pytania. – Dobra, zapomnij, że pytałem.

 

Wade leżał na kanapie, dla zabicia czasu grając na telefonie. Dochodziła północ, May już dawno powinna być w domu, ale pewnie zatrzymali ją w pracy. Peter mówił mu kiedyś, że to się często zdarza.

Porobiłby coś innego, ale obejrzał już cały dom, pogrzebał w każdej szufladzie, sprawdził zawartość lodówki – wczorajszy kurczak był jeszcze całkiem dobry, nawet zimny i teraz całkiem przyjemnie trawił go w żołądku – pomasturbował się w dawnym pokoju Petera i teraz mógł się już tylko nudzić. Przynajmniej był rozluźniony po orgazmie i nie miał nawet ochoty się wściekać na May i jej spóźnienie. Nie że był z nią umówiony, by się na nią złościć, ale mogłaby przychodzić o czasie do domu. Spieszyło mu się do chłopaka, który leżał teraz samotnie w łóżku.

W końcu usłyszał to, czego nasłuchiwał od prawie dwóch godzin. Poderwał się z kanapy i stanął na środku salonu, by wyglądać tak przerażająco, jak tylko się dało. Miał tylko nadzieję, że May nie dostanie zawału, bo po czymś takim Peter na pewno za niego nie wyjdzie. Chyba że go okłamie i powie, że to nie jego wina. To byłoby chujowe, ale zrobiłby wszystko, żeby utrzymać Petera przy sobie. Wszystko.

May otworzyła w końcu ostatni, pięćdziesiąty zamek w drzwiach i weszła do środka. Słyszał jak odkłada buty do szafki, płaszcz na wieszak i torebkę do szuflady, a potem zamyka za sobą dokładnie drzwi. Nie było trudno się włamać. Zamki były dobre, najnowsze i najlepsze modele, jakie zwykły obywatel mógł dostać. Zwykłego złodzieja z Queens na pewno zatrzymają, ale nie najemnika z kilkuletnim doświadczeniem. Był zajebisty.

Ciotka Petera westchnęła zmęczona, mówiąc coś do siebie o wolnym i wcześniejszej emeryturze, jednocześnie przemieszczając się po domu przy zgaszonym świetle. Najpierw weszła do kuchni, gdzie w końcu zapaliła małą lampkę nad kuchenką, na której postawiła czajnik z wodą i zaczęła szykować herbatę.

Wade przewrócił oczami i powstrzymał się, by nie zacząć tupać ze zniecierpliwienia. Trzeba było poczekać w kuchni, ale nie, zachciało mu się leżeć. Jeszcze się okaże, że May w ogóle nie wejdzie do salonu i będzie tak stał całą noc. Nie że nie byłby w stanie, ale po co, skoro w domu czekało na niego apetyczne, młode ciałko do przytulenia?

W końcu, W KOŃCU! Po osiemdziesięciu czterech latach i jednej wieczności, May przeszła z kubkiem herbaty do salonu. Mimo że patrzyła centralnie na Wade’a, zauważyła go dopiero, gdy zapaliła światło. Przestraszona podskoczyła w miejscu, oblewając się nieco herbatą i łapiąc się za serce. Ciężko oddychała, ale żyła.

\- Boże. Wade, przestraszyłeś mnie – wyspała, przyglądając mu się z niepokojem. Zastanawiało go, co siedzi jej teraz w głowie. Czy bała się, że przyszedł ją zabić? – Co tu robisz? Coś z Peterem?

Oczywiście, że zapytała o Petera. Nawet nie podejrzewała, że może mieć do niej sprawę niezwiązana z jej bratankiem. Ale w sumie czemu miałby mieć, skoro jedyne co ich łączyło, to właśnie Peter?

\- Nie. To znaczy, nie było jak wychodziłem, dużo rzeczy mogło się od tego czasu wydarzyć – odparł i wzruszył ramionami. – Mogli go porwać kosmici, mógł spaść z łóżka i skręcić sobie kark albo…

\- Wade, przesadzasz – przerwała mu. 

\- Prawdopodobnie – przyznał jej rację. – Raczej tak. Przesadzam?

\- Zdecydowanie – przytaknęła i zachowując dystans usiadła na fotelu. Kubek odstawiła na chwilę, by wytrzeć dłoń z rozlanej herbaty. Widział jak już zaczerwieniła się jej skóra od oparzenia. – To czemu tu jesteś?

Wychwycił w jej głosie niepewność. Nie czuła się komfortowo w jego obecności. Nie gdy Petera nie było w pobliżu. Nie powiedziałby, że się go bała, ale na pewno mu w tej chwili nie ufała. Cała była spięta, gotowa się w razie czego bronić. Jakby miała z nim jakiekolwiek szansę. Ani się jej nie obawiał, ani nie mogłaby go skrzywdzić, nieważne co mówiły i jak przedstawiały ich fanfiki. 

\- Cóż, przyszedłem, żeby powiedzieć ci, że będę się oświadczać – walnął prosto z mostu. Po rozmowie ze Stevem i poproszeniu T’Challi o zrobienie pierścionków oraz obrączek, nie bał się już tych oświadczyn. Dopiero przed Peterem będzie się obawiał, ale nie przed May.

\- Oh. – Nie spodziewała się tego, patrzyła na niego zszokowana, przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedząc nawet co powiedzieć. – To miło, że przychodzisz z tym do mnie, ale chyba nie potrzebujesz mojej zgody, by poślubić Petera.

\- Nie – potwierdził. Nie przyszedł zresztą po to. – Ale doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro mamy być rodziną, to najwyższy czas się pokazać.

Choć podjął już decyzję i wiedział, że nie chce z niej zrezygnować, dość niepewnie sięgnął do maski i ściągnął ją jednym sprawnym ruchem, nim zdążył się rozmyślić. Po raz pierwszy odkąd ją poznał, pokazał się May w pełnej krasie.

Biedna ciotunia dopiero teraz prawie padła na zawał. Komicznie zasłoniła usta ręką, wpatrując się w jego paskudną gębę. Spodziewał się takiej reakcji, ale nie emocji w jej oczach. May nie była obrzydzona, tylko przerażona, ale coś mu mówiło, że nie ze względu na wygląd blizn ale sam fakt, że w ogóle powstały. Chyba już wiedział, po kim Peter odziedziczył dobre serce i je usprawnił, stając się nowym Jezusem. 

\- O mój Boże – wyspała w końcu May, podczas gdy on stał przed nią niezręcznie, zaciskając palce na masce. Kusiło go, by ją z powrotem założyć. Jeszcze chwilę, wytrzyma jeszcze chwilę, nawet jeśli jej spojrzenie pełne współczucia powoli zaczynało go irytować. – Wade, przepraszam, gdybym wiedziała…

\- Przestań – przerwał jej, szybko zakładając maskę. Może gdy nie będzie widzieć twarzy, to nie będzie mu współczuć. – Nie potrzebuję twojego współczucia. Bardziej mi pasowało, gdy mnie po prostu nie cierpiałaś, niż gdybyś miała udawać miłą, bo byłoby ci mnie szkoda.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu nie spodziewałam się tego – wyjaśniła i wstała. Nie podeszła do niego, chyba chciała po prostu być mniej więcej na jego poziomie, nawet jeśli sięgała mu tylko do piersi. –Dlaczego w ogóle to zrobiłeś?

\- Nie zależy mi, byś mnie zaakceptowała. Ale Peterowi zależy, więc postanowiłem spróbować. – Gdyby nie Peter, w ogóle by tu nie przyszedł. Nie obchodziło go już, co May o nim sądzi, bo Peter zapewnił go, że to niczego w ich związku nigdy nie zmieni. – Wiem czemu mnie nie cierpisz, rozumiem to. Były najemnik ciągnący twoją jedyną rodzinę na niebezpieczne akcje w nocy? Też bym komuś takiemu nie ufał, dlatego postanowiłem się odsłonić, byś mogła mnie lepiej poznać. Wiem, że pewnie wyobrażałaś sobie kogoś innego dla Petera. Jakąś ładną, inteligentną dziewczynę jak Gwen albo piękność nie z tej ziemi jak MJ. Pewnie uważasz, że mógłby trafić lepiej, ale nie mógł – powiedział pewny siebie. – Ja jestem najlepszą opcją. Wiem to, bo Peter mi to powiedział. A Peter jest inteligentny i nigdy się nie myli. Więc przykro mi, tak naprawdę, to wcale nie, że cię rozczaruję, ale zostaję w tej rodzinie.

May patrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami, zszokowana jego elokwencją i racjonalnością. Był pewien, że długo będzie jeszcze stać jak kołek i się na niego gapić, ale o dziwo po chwili uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Choć nie była w ogóle podobna do Petera – inne geny i te sprawy – było coś tak znajomego w jej uśmiechu, że przez moment poczuł się, jakby widział uśmiech swojego maleństwa.

\- Masz rację, nie tak sobie wyobrażałam związek Petera, ale też nie będę za niego decydować – powiedziała podchodząc do niego. Obserwowała, czy się nie wycofa, ale nie zrobił tego, tylko też ją obserwował, wyczekując jakiegoś podstępu z jej strony. – Nie ufałam ci Wade, dalej nie ufam, bo cię praktycznie nie znam, ale chętnie cię poznam. Peter cię kocha i jest przy tobie szczęśliwy. Nic innego mi do szczęścia nie potrzeba. Miło będzie dowiedzieć się o tobie czegoś więcej niż tego, że potrafisz zabić człowieka i jesteś byłym najemnikiem. Może w końcu zobaczę to, czym tak oczarowałeś mojego bratanka, że żyć bez ciebie nie może. Nie przyszedłeś tu po zgodę, ale i tak ci jej udzielam. Opiekujcie się sobą dobrze.

Miała rację, nie przyszedł tu po zgodę i bez niej też oświadczyłby się Peterowi. Mimo to słysząc takową, zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu i uniósł maskę do góry, by pokazać jaki jest wdzięczny, uśmiechając się do May.

\- To co? Zgoda? – zapytał zadowolony z przebiegu swojej misji. Spodziewał się katastrofy, a tymczasem został mile zaskoczony.

\- Zgoda – odparła i wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę.

\- Nawet zdejmę do tego rękawiczkę.

Złapał zębami za palec materiału i z rękawiczką w zębach, uścisnął May dłoń. Znów na jej twarzy pojawiło się współczucie, gdy poczuła jego blizny.

\- One są wszędzie? – zapytała ze smutkiem w głosie.

\- Wszędzie – odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby. Gdy May puściła mu dłoń, szybko założył rękawicę z powrotem i naciągnął maskę na całą twarz. Mógł przyjść się tu pokazać, ale to nie znaczy, że czuł się z tym komfortowo. Może kiedyś.

\- Co się…

\- Nowotwór. Wyszedł na wierzch. Za długo by opowiadać o tej porze. W dodatku nie chcę tego robić. Nawet Peterowi długo o tym nie opowiadałem.

\- Przykro mi.

Była szczera, tylko dlatego nie odwrócił się od razu i nie wyszedł.

\- Stało się dawno temu. Przy Peterze już tak nie boli.

May pokiwała ze zrozumieniem, ale żal nie zniknął z jej twarzy. Nie mógł jej specjalnie za to winić, była w końcu matką – zastępczą, ale jednak matką – u nich to normalne.

\- Życzę wam szczęścia – powiedziała mu jeszcze, gdy poinformował jej, że wraca do siebie. Peter się ucieszy, gdy mu o tym powie.

 

\- Cieszę się, że cię zaakceptowała tak na dobre. – Po skończeniu opowieści, Peter znów pocałował najemnika. Był dumny z niego i jego odwagi. To co zrobił nie mogło być łatwe do zrobienia. Był też dumny z May za to, jak potraktowała całą tę sprawę i dała Deadpoolowi szansę.

\- Ja też. Przykro byłoby ją zabijać, gdyby tego nie zrobiła.

\- Nie zabiłbyś jej – zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego nie? Nie jest nieśmiertelna jak ja, nie jest odporna na noże, pociski…

\- Wade.

\- Dobra, nie zabiłbym jej, Jezu – zgodził się, przewracając oczami i uśmiechając się do Petera. – Teraz może nasz ślub sabotować tylko ten jeden dureń, który ma coś przeciwko.

\- Nie sądzę, że takiego znajdziemy – zaśmiał się Peter. – A nawet jeśli, po prostu skopiemy mu dupę.

\- Podoba mi się ten pomysł. – Wade przyjrzał mu się nagle bardzo intensywnie, a po chwili jakby odpłynął gdzieś myślami i patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń. Peter już się zaczynał martwić, zwłaszcza gdy jego narzeczony wypuścił nagle z drżeniem powietrze, a do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. – Bierzemy ślub.

Zaskoczyło go to. Tak jakby do Deadpoola dopiero teraz dotarło, co ma się wydarzyć. Z uśmiechem, Peter położył mu dłoń na policzku i nakierował jego wzrok na siebie.

\- Tak – potwierdził. Głos mu się łamał, ale nie przywiązywał do tego większej wagi, liczyło się tylko spojrzenie Wade’a. – Bierzemy ślub.

Najemnik zadrżał pod jego dotykiem i zamknął oczy.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz – poprosił zdesperowany głosem.

\- Bierzemy ślub – powtórzył i przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując go mocno. Wade od razu odwzajemnił uścisk, wtulając się w jego szyję płacząc.

\- Jeszcze raz.

\- Bierzemy ślub, Wade, bierzemy ślub. Bierzemy ślub – powtarzał tyle razy ile tylko mógł, czując jak jego też przytłacza wzruszenie. Może do niego też to w końcu dotarło, może to stan Deadpoola tak na niego podziałał, ale jednego był pewien, przez resztę nocy ani na chwilę się nie puszczą.

\- Bierzemy ślub – powiedział jeszcze raz najemnik. Peter czuł jego uśmiech na skórze.

Gdy Wade się uspokoił, co zajęło jeszcze jakieś trzy minuty, przenieśli się do sypialni, bynajmniej nie po to, by spać. Poszli spać dopiero około drugiej, a przynajmniej Deadpool poszedł, bo Peter nie mógł zasnąć.

Leżał w łóżku, obejmowany przez narzeczonego i patrzył na blizny na jego ramieniu, skutki eksperymentów, które miały stworzyć nieśmiertelną maszynę do zabijania. Udało się po części i martwiło go to. Nie fakt, że Wade zabijał, ani jego blizny. Martwiła go jego nieśmiertelność.

Miało to swoje plusy. Najemnik nie mógł zginąć, Peter nie musiał się więc martwić, że kiedyś zostanie sam. Tak wielu ludzi traci bliskich każdego dnia, widzą ich rano, a ci nigdy nie wracają wieczorem do domu. Gdy wuj pracował jeszcze w policji, May ciągle się o niego bała. On też, to była niebezpieczna praca. Na co dzień człowiek o tym nie myśli, ale gdy już zacznie, robi się przerażony.

On nie będzie się musiał nigdy o to martwić. Wade też raczej nie miał powodów do obaw. Miał poślubić Spidermana, który był zdolny do chronienia się samemu. Peter nie powinien się więc o nic martwić, a jednak się obawiał, czy dobrze robił. Powinien był o tym pomyśleć już na początku ich związku, a nie teraz, kiedy już było na późno, by to cofnąć.

Prędzej czy później, Deadpool zostanie sam. Peter wciąż był najzwyklejszym śmiertelnikiem, można go było zabić. Kiedyś się zestarzeje. Robił to każdego dnia, z każdą sekundą jego komórki stawały się starsze i słabły. Wade go przeżyje i będzie musiał patrzeć jak umiera.

Każdy inny człowiek jest na coś takiego gotowy, bo każdy jest śmiertelny, każdy z wiekiem przygotowuje się na to, że straci lub sam opuści bliskich. Nie Wade. Wade będzie żył jeszcze setki lat po śmierci Petera, wiedząc że nigdy nie umrze, by do niego dołączyć. Nieśmiertelność jest fajna, dopóki sobie tego wszystkiego nie uświadomisz.

Skazywanie najemnika na takie cierpienie to coś okropnego. Kilkadziesiąt lat szczęścia tylko po to, by później dzień po dniu żyć ze świadomością, że nigdy się nie zobaczy ukochanych osób.

Jak on mógł być tak okrutny? Jak mógł skazać Wade’a na coś takiego?

Obrócił się do najemnika, a jego ruch musiał go obudzić, bo gdy spojrzał Deadpoolowi w oczy, były otwarte.

\- Wade? Nie panikuj, ale muszę wiedzieć. Czy jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?

Choć dopiero co się obudził, Wade był doskonale świadomy tego, o co pyta.

\- Myślałem, że takie wątpliwości, to moja działka – odparł żartobliwie i ziewnął.

\- Wade, ja… kiedyś umrę – powiedział mu. Deadpool popatrzył na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Tak, wiem to, nie jestem małym dzieckiem – przypomniał i złapał Petera za dłoń. – Co się dzieje, skarbie? Zły sen?

\- Nie, po prostu… Nie chcę byś cierpiał po mojej śmierci – wyjaśnił mu. – Na razie nie jesteśmy ze sobą długo, może zerwanie nie będzie nas tak bolało jak ciebie kiedyś moja śmierć. Może powinniśmy się jednak zastanowić czy…

Peter nie dokończył, bo przeszkodziły mu usta Wade’a, który go pocałował, skutecznie go uciszając.

\- Nocne filozofowanie ci nie służy, Petey – powiedział mu z uśmiechem. Nie był ani trochę zaniepokojony wątpliwościami Petera. Podjął już decyzję i teraz, gdy to widział, Peter nie miał serca, by dalej go przekonywać. – Może wcale nie jestem nieśmiertelny. Może moje komórki też się starzeją, tylko bardzo powoli. Nigdy nie zdążyli mnie dokładnie zbadać, gdy na mnie eksperymentowali. Może nigdy nie umrę i Deadpool aż do końca tej planety będzie ją przemierzał lamentując nad utraconym mężem. Gówno mnie to obchodzi.

\- Wade…

\- Jeśli mam wybierać pomiędzy ponownym życiem w beznadziei i samotności, a niecałą setką lat lub mniej z tobą, to zawsze wybiorę to drugie – wyznał, a Peter miał wrażenie, że zaraz znowu się rozpłacze. – Nie chcę twojej śmierci, Petey. Gdyby to nie było takie bolesne i okrutne, dałbym ci to, co dali mi w Weapon X, żebyś nie musiał nigdy umrzeć. Ale nie chcę żyć bez ciebie. Nie po tym, jak posmakowałem takiego życia. Nie próbuj mnie odtrącać, Petey, bo to zaboli mnie bardziej, niż twoja ewentualna śmierć.

\- Nie będę – obiecał i pocałował go z desperacją. Rozmowa o śmierci sprawiła, że musiał się upewnić, że obaj są żywi. Wade był ciepły, jego serce biło silnie i rytmicznie. Żyją. Żyją i są razem. – Przysięgam.

\- Zostaw przysięgi na dzień ślubu – zaśmiał się Wade, gładząc go po włosach. – Śpij, Petey. Jutro napadną cię wszyscy nasi przyjaciele, gdy im powiemy co nas czeka.

Peter odwzajemnił uśmiech najemnika i objął go, wtulając się w jego pierś. Znów poczuł bicie serca, które pomogło mu usnąć.

Deadpool się nie pomylił. Gwen i MJ od razu zażądały spotkania, gdy tylko im powiedział o zaręczynach. Umówił się z nimi po południu, zamierzał przy okazji wziąć ze sobą Flasha, by i jemu o wszystkim powiedzieć.

Po tym jak porozmawiał z ciocią i znajomymi z uczelni, Peter i Wade udali się do Avengers. Całej drużyny nie było w Nowym Jorku, jak zawsze zresztą, ale wystarczyli im na początku Steve i Tony. Ten pierwszy co prawda wiedział o zamiarach Deadpoola, ale nie miał pojęcia czy się powiodły. Musiał się jednak domyślić, gdy razem ze Starkiem majstrującym coś przy swojej zbroi, zobaczyli jak razem z Wadem wchodzi ramię w ramię do warsztatu, uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha.

\- Zapewne nie będę pierwszym, ale gratuluję – powiedział, potwierdzając tym samym podejrzenia Petera.

\- A dziękuję – odparł Wade. – To chyba najlepsza decyzja mojego życia.

\- Ale o co chodzi? – zapytał zdezorientowany Tony.

\- Nic takiego, postanowiliśmy zmienić nasz status związku na Facebooku – odpowiedział z dumą Peter i popatrzył na Wade. Jednocześnie pokazali Starkowi pierścionki, których wcześniej nie zauważył.

\- A niech mnie. – Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko i szybko wytarł ręce z brudu. – Wade Wilson wychodzi za mąż. Jasna cholera. Jasna cholera. Gratulacje!

\- Nie mogłem już dłużej zwodzić wszystkich moich fanów i fanek – wytłumaczył się Deadpool nieskromnie, pokazując swoje dobrze zbudowane ciało.

Peter był pierwszym, którego Stark uścisnął, gdy już upewnił się, że go nie pobrudzi. Potem zabrał się za Wade’a, który wyraźnie czuł się niekomfortowo w tym uścisku, ale nie odtrącił miliardera i poczekał, aż zastąpi go Steve. Jego uścisk już był bardziej mile widziany.

Peter przyglądał się tym dwóm, Kapitan coś mówił do najemnika, ale nie słyszał co. Uśmiech na twarzy Wade’a wskazywał jednak na to, że to coś miłego.

Gdy Deadpool już został wypuszczony, stanął ponownie obok Petera i złapał go za rękę, szczerząc się jak głupi. Robił to samo, nawet po paru godzinach wciąż nie mogąc się nacieszyć tym, że jest zaręczony.

\- Jasna cholera – powtórzył znów Tony. – Kto by pomyślał, że Deadpool będzie brał ślub. To w ogóle możliwe? Masz jakieś dokumenty poza legitymacją Avengers?

Peter właśnie sobie uświadomił, że jego narzeczony jest w zasadzie martwy dla świata. Wade Wilson, nie Deadpool, który przez wiele lat był poszukiwany na całym świecie.

\- Oh. Chyba mamy problem – stwierdził i spojrzał zaniepokojony na najemnika.

\- Raczej nie – uspokoił go Steve. – Nasze akta wystarczą do zawarcia przez was związku małżeńskiego. Jest tam wszystko co potrzebne, Wade jest po prostu traktowany przez amerykańskie prawo jak John Doe, tylko ze swoim pełnoprawnym nazwiskiem. Byłoby oczywiście łatwiej, gdybyśmy mieli twój akt urodzenia, ale informacje które nam podałeś powinny wystarczyć.

\- Widzisz, Petey, nie ma się czym martwić – ucieszył się Wade.

\- Martwiłbym się tylko o znalezienie urzędnika, który nie będzie miał nic przeciwko braku konwencjonalnym dokumentom – zauważył Tony.

\- Bez obaw, ja mogę im udzielić ślubu – zaoferował Steve. Popatrzyli na niego zaskoczeni. – Co? Mam uprawnienia nadane przez stan Nowy Jork.

\- Od kiedy? – zdziwił się Tony. – I czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem?

\- Nie musisz wiedzieć wszystkiego, Tony.

\- Widzicie go? Jaki bezczelny?

Peter i Wade go zignorowali, zbyt ucieszeni ofertą Kapitana.

\- Naprawdę byś to zrobił? – zapytał Peter z nadzieją, a Steve przytaknął z uśmiechem.

\- Dla przyjaciół wszystko – zapewnił.

\- Ale obiecałeś mnie zaprowadzić do ołtarza – jęknął rozczarowany Deadpool.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się Stark.

\- Mogę to zrobić, a potem udzielić wam ślubu – stwierdził żołnierz. – Coś wymyślimy, udzielę wam ślubu, a potem zajmę się papierkami, żeby wasze małżeństwo na pewno było uznane przez kraj.

Wade uściskał jeszcze raz Kapitana, wdzięczny za całe wsparcie i pomoc. Peter wiedział, że może liczyć na członków zespołu, ale nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jeden z nich będzie mu udzielał ślubu. I to jeszcze Steve Rogers, idol jego i Deadpoola z dzieciństwa. Nie tylko zamierzał wyjść za mężczyznę, co do którego był pewny, że jest tym jedynym, to jeszcze miał mu to umożliwiać Kapitan Ameryka we własnej osobie! Czy może być lepiej?

\- Ja mogę urządzić imprezę – zaoferował Tony nagle.

Jednak mogło.

\- Ciebie nie uściskam – ostrzegł najemnik, puszczając Steve’a.

\- I tak bym nie chciał – odgryzł się Stark. – Ale serio, zrobię wam takie wesele, że będą o nim mówić przez następnych dziesięć lat.

\- Co ty na to, Wade? – zapytał narzeczonego. – Myślisz, że możemy mu to powierzyć?

\- No nie wiem – zastanawiał się Deadpool.

\- Wade, zgódź się – poprosił Tony. – Nie każ mi błagać, ale umrę, jeśli mi nie pozwolicie tego zrobić. Kto będzie lepszy niż ja? Mam doświadczenie w imprezach, załatwię wszystko i to nawet nie na wasz koszt, uznajcie to za prezent ślubny! Peter na pewno będzie chciał na weselu swoją ciotkę i znajomych ze studiów, nie? Zbuduję robotyczną replikę Spidermana, żeby nikt się nie zorientował, czemu partner Deadpoola nie jest obecny, choć reszta Avengers tam będzie. Bo będzie, prawda?

\- Na pewno zaprosimy cały zespół.

Jeszcze nie rozmawiali o tym, ale to było raczej oczywiste. Może nie ze wszystkimi w drużynie byli blisko, ale to jednak koledzy po fachu, a jak Steve powiedział, Avengers są jak rodzina.

\- Widzicie? Musicie wybrać mnie – przekonywał dalej. – Nie dajcie się prosić.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz taki zdesperowany – stwierdził z wrednym uśmiechem Wade. – Na kolanach przed Stevem też tak wyglądasz?

Kapitan zaczerwienił się, jakby został przyłapany na czymś złym, a Tony przez moment zaciął się jak jego zbroja. Czy to możliwe? Ale Pepper…

\- Przerzuciłeś się z Bucky’ego i Steve’a na mnie i Steve’a? – zapytał w końcu.

\- Nie mogę się zdecydować, co zrobisz? – odparł zadowolony. – Możesz zrobić nam imprezę, R2D2, ale to nie będzie prezent ślubny. Powiem ci, co może nim być.

\- Prezentów się nie zamawia – zauważył Steve, dalej trochę zaczerwieniony. 

\- Może w twoich czasach, pomidorku – zażartował, pogłębiając tylko rumieniec na twarzy Kapitana. Peter miał ochotę walnąć narzeczonego, zanim Steve się rozmyśli i zrezygnuje z udzielania im ślubu.

\- No to co byście chcieli? – spytał Stark.

Peter popatrzył na Wade’a, bo nie wiedział co najemnikowi siedzi w głowie i czego chciał od Starka.

\- Powiem ci później – obiecał i zerknął niedyskretnie na Petera. Więc tajemnica. Ciekawiło go, o co chodzi. Tony’ego chyba też, bo popatrzył ciekawsko na Deadpoola, nim przytaknął.

\- Dobra, niech ci będzie – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się. – Nie często ma się okazje dawać prezent ślubny Deadpoolowi. Jeszcze raz wam gratuluję, cieszę się, że to robicie.

\- Dzięki, Tony – podziękował swojemu mentorowi.

\- Tak przy okazji, może moglibyście szepnąć słówko Pepper, żeby też się zastanowiła – poprosił ich miliarder.

\- Zastanowiła nad czym? – spytała Pepper, wchodząc właśnie do warsztatu. – Cześć Peter, cześć, Wade.

\- Cześć, Pepper! Twój dupek chce się z tobą ożenić – wyjawił jego sekret Wade, nic sobie nie robiąc z groźnych spojrzeń Starka. Pepper popatrzyła na swojego chłopaka zaskoczona.

\- Co cię napadło, Tony? – spytała, podchodząc do niego z uśmiechem.

\- Tony dał się zarazić miłości tych dwóch – wyjaśnił jej Steve i skinął na nich, a oni znowu pokazali z dumą pierścionki. Nie miał pojęcia jak Wade, ale jemu chyba nigdy się to nie znudzi.

\- O mój Boże, gratulacje! – zawołała natychmiast Pepper i uściskała ich obu. – Kiedy to się stało?

\- Wczoraj wieczorem – odpowiedział Peter. – Ale obaj planowaliśmy to już jakiś czas. Wade mnie wyprzedził.

\- Jestem po prostu lepszy – stwierdził zadowolony z siebie.

Peter był w tak dobrym humorze, że nie miał nawet ochoty na ich zwyczajowe sprzeczki, chciał się po prostu uśmiechać. Bolały go już policzki, ale było warto znieść niewielki dyskomfort.

\- Boże, jacy wy jesteście uroczy – stwierdziła Pepper, wracając do Tony’ego, który objął ją w pasie.

\- Nie chcesz być równie urocza razem ze mną? – spytał ją Stark.

\- Czy ty mi się oświadczasz? Bo chyba nie tak się to robi. Nie możesz zrobić tego jak normalny człowiek?

\- To i tak nie było złe – odezwał się Peter. – Wade zapytał mnie, czy nie chcę być jego niewolnikiem.

Był świadomy tego, jaką reakcję to wywoła. Nie przewidział jednak, jak zabawne będą zdziwione miny wszystkich, ze Stevem będącym chyba najbardziej skonfundowanym.

\- Raju, jak ty się oświadczyłeś? – spytał Tony, wpatrzony w szczerzącego się Deadpoola.

\- Najlepiej na świecie – odparł, a Peter nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić lepszych oświadczyn.

\- Widzisz? – przekonywał dalej Pepper. – Może ja też się tak oświadczę, co?

\- Pogadamy o tym później – obiecała i wręczyła mu dokumenty, które ze sobą przyniosła. – Podpisz je do południa, ja idę się przygotować do lotu do Waszyngtonu. Rozmowa z Trumpem sama się nie przeprowadzi.

\- Dzięki, że to robisz! – zawołał za nią, gdy wychodziła. – Leci tam zamiast mnie – wyjaśnił im i zatarł ręce. – To co? Informujemy resztę i prasę?

\- Prasę może później – doradził Peter. Nie był chyba jeszcze gotowy na to, by całe miasto wiedziało. Wolał najpierw pozwolić swoim przyjaciołom oswoić się z tymi wieściami. Znajomi Wade’a dalej nic nie wiedzieli, miał ich poinformować jak odnajdzie ich numery telefonu, które ma gdzieś ukryte. – Ale zespół można poinformować.

\- Okej, Friday, połącz mnie z każdym z drużyny, kto akurat może słuchać.

\- Robi się, panie Stark – odpowiedziało IA.

\- Wszyscy, którzy mnie teraz słyszą, mam wspaniałe wieści – zaczął tajemniczo Stark. – Czeka nas wspaniała impreza niedługo, a to wszystko za sprawą naszego ulubionego, czerwonego duetu. Pogratulujcie Wade’owi i Peterowi zaręczyn.

I zaczęło się. Wszyscy ci, którzy mogli być akurat w kontakcie, zaczęli się cieszyć razem z nimi, jakby to ich samych dotyczył ten ślub. Peter w życiu nie słyszał tylu gratulacji, co w ciągu tych dziesięciu minut. W pewnym momencie to było wręcz za dużo i musiał mocniej ścisnąć dłoń najemnika, by nie odpłynąć z zachwytu. Wade musiał czuć to samo, bo cały się trząsł i ledwo stał w miejscu. Nawet nie żartował, gdy rozmawiał z pozostałymi bohaterami, jakby był autentycznie wzruszony tym wszystkim. I pewnie tak było. Wreszcie po tylu latach, Wade mógł się nacieszyć wsparciem i przyjaźnią wielu osób.

Po jeszcze jednej serii gratulacji od Steve’a i Tony’ego, Peter i Wade opuścili wieżę Avengers, obiecując że niedługo się odezwą w kwestii terminu i paru szczegółów. Następny przystanek, Fantastyczna Czwórka.

\- Stary, nie wierzę! – wykrzyczał Johnny i zaśmiał się, porywając Petera w ramiona i irytując tym Wade’a. – Twój pierwszy związek, w dodatku krótki jak diabli i już wychodzisz za mąż? Nie pojebało cię?

\- Ja nie mam takich problemów jak ty ze znalezieniem sobie kogoś na dłużej niż noc – odgryzł się i wyplątał z objęć przyjaciela, by nie prowokować najemnika, któremu właśnie gratulowała Sue.

Nawet Ben im pogratulował, choć chyba nie przepadał za nimi dwoma, a już na pewno za Deadpoolem.

Matta i Strange’a też poinformowali. Od obu dostali dość spokojne gratulacje, ale były nie mniej szczerze niż pozostałych przyjaciół ich znajomych, więc Peter się tym nie przejął i ciągle w dobrym humorze pędził na sieci do domu, by zdążyć na spotkanie z Gwen, MJ i Flashem, którego musiał podwieźć.

\- Petey, zatrzymaj się na moment na Time Square, eh? – poprosił niespodziewanie Wade, który siedział mu na plecach.

\- Po co?

\- Zobaczysz – odparł tajemniczo. Peterowi już nie podobał się ten plan, ale spełnił prośbę narzeczonego i wylądował na jednym z ekranów z reklamami.

Wade zszedł mu z pleców i złapał się krawędzi, spoglądając na przechodzących ulicą ludzi, którzy jeden po drugim zaczęli na nich patrzeć.

O nie. Chyba już wiedział, o co chodzi.

\- Wade, jesteś pewny? – zapytał go szeptem.

\- A ty jesteś? – odparł. – Mnie to bez różnicy, ale wolę nie robić czegoś, czego ty nie chcesz.

Czy chciał, by ludzie wiedzieli? Prędzej czy później i tak się dowiedzą, ślub superbohatera nie przejdzie w mieście i na świecie bez echa. Najgorsze było to, że będą go wypatrywać. Jego – Petera Parkera. Na pewno nie będzie to nic wielkiego, mimo wszystko Deadpool wzbudza większe zainteresowanie niż jego patykowaty chłopak no name, ale nawet najmniejsza uwaga ze strony mediów może być irytująca, zwłaszcza jak zaczną się za bardzo interesować, a dobrze wiedział, jak uciążliwi potrafią być dziennikarze.

Nie był pewny, czy jest na to gotowy, ale nie chciał też kryć się ze wszystkim nie wiadomo jak długo, być może do samego ślubu. Nie wstydził się swojego związku z Wadem, nie miał nic przeciwko by się nim chwalić, ale to był zupełnie inny poziom.

Z drugiej strony, może nie będzie tak źle? Nikt pod domem nie będzie go obserwował, bo za bardzo będą się bali. W wieży Avengers będzie bezpieczny od każdego, na uczelni też go nikt nie zaczepi, a wątpił, że prasa będzie go śledzić dzień i noc, i przez przypadek dowie się, że jest Spidermanem. Mimo wszystko nie jest aż taki ważny. Pewnie przez dzień lub dwa będą gadać, potem bliżej ślubu, a potem zapomną i będzie widniał tylko na Wikipedi Deadpoola. Z tym sobie poradzi, to będzie tylko niewielka niedogodność, a nie ciągłe prośby o wywiady i śledzenie.

Na pewno będzie warto. Wade’owi chyba na tym zależało, by każdy wiedział, że nawet były morderca może się zmienić i znaleźć kogoś. Peter nie zamierzał mu tego odbierać, nawet jeśli trochę się obawiał, co to oznacza dla niego.

Będzie warto, powtórzył w myślach i przytaknął najemnikowi.

\- Zrób to.

\- Chciałem to zrobić odkąd tylko usłyszałem, że zaręczyny przyjęte – wyznał podekscytowany i strzelił w powietrze, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę absolutnie wszystkich, nawet policji. Co z tego, że przestraszył przy tym cywilów? To w końcu Deadpool, trudno było oczekiwać od niego czegoś normalnego. Wade wyprostował się jak tylko mógł w tej pozycji, biorąc przy tym głęboki wdech, nim zaczął krzyczeć: - Wychodzę za mąż! Słyszysz mnie, Nowy Jorku?! Deadpool będzie miał męża!

Jego krzyki wywołały u ludzie poruszenie, a Peter mógł się tylko śmiać. Gdyby nie to, że był Spidermanem, też by teraz zaczął krzyczeć, nieskrępowany tym, że tyle ludzi by się na niego gapiło. Przy Deadpoolu czuł się pewnie, a chciał wykrzyczeć z samego World Trade Center, że wychodzi za mąż.

\- Dobrze słyszeliście! – kontynuował najemnik. – Ja, Deadpool, wychodzę za mąż za najwspanialszego chłopaka pod słońcem! Możecie mi zazdrościć! Mam nadzieję, że to nagrywacie i idzie na żywo! Niech cały świat wie, że jestem pierdolonym szczęściarzem! Możecie wyciąć, telewizjo, „pierdolonym”! I to też! Powtórzę jeszcze dla tych, którzy dopiero przyszli, wychodzę za mąż! Spidey, potwierdź!

 Peter przytaknął, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać, nawet gdy Wade wspiął mu się znowu na plecy i ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

\- Jesteś szalony, wiesz? – zapyta go już w powietrzu.

\- Nie mogłem już tego dłużej utrzymać w sobie – wyjaśnił, sięgając po telefon. – O, już o nas piszą na Twitterze, zaraz będziemy najpopularniejszym tematem w Ameryce, a może i na świecie. Są już zdjęcia. Tak się wysiliłem, tak sobie zdarłem gardło na jakieś dwie sekundy, że lepiej żeby o nas mówili jak o tych książęcych, brytyjskich dupkach.

\- Chyba nie jesteśmy aż tak sławni – zauważył, skręcając na most.

\- A chuja tam, jesteś jakieś sto razy lepszy niż ta cała księżna. Może tylko ja odstaję od księcia, ale kogo to obchodzi, ja mam katany, a on co?

\- Myślałem, że katany są już niemodne- przypomniał złośliwie.

\- Gówniak się nie znał, katany zawsze są w modzie.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

\- Hej, myślisz że królowa Elżbieta przyjedzie, jeśli ją zaprosimy?

\- Chcesz ją zaprosić? – zdziwił się.

\- To królowa, kto by nie chciał? Teoretycznie jest moją królową, a ja jestem bohaterem narodowym, powinna przyjechać. Oh, zaproszę gubernatorkę i premiera Kanady!

Wątpił, że Wade tych wszystkich ludzi zaprosi, ale pozwolił mu gadać o tych wszystkich celebrytach, których sobie wymarzył, żeby jakoś umilić lot. Nawet gdyby Deadpool opowiadał teraz coś głupiego i tak nie mógłby by na niego zły. W tej chwili tego nie potrafił, zupełnie jakby jego ciało było zdolne do odczuwania tylko szczęścia. Zresztą paplanie najemnika i tak mu nigdy nie przeszkadzało.

Zaprowadził ich w końcu do domu, gdzie Wade od razu zapowiedział, że spróbuje już skontaktować się ze swoimi znajomymi. Peter przytaknął i poszedł po Flasha, słysząc jeszcze jak Deadpool znika za pomocą teleportera. Dziwnie było teraz być daleko od niego.

Flash nic nie podejrzewał, gdy jechali do kawiarni, gdzie pracowała MJ. Nie miał telewizji, nie widział też by zbyt często korzystał z Internetu. Nawet gdy po niego poszedł, przyjaciel był zaczytany w książce. Peter czuł się dziwnie podekscytowany na myśl, że zaraz mu wszystko powie. To było takie niecodzienne. Co prawda od zawsze planował pochwalić się Thomsponowi, że bierze ślub, ale kiedyś chciał to zrobić, by udowodnić mu, że Wymoczek Parker też może kogoś mieć i to kogoś pięknego. To był etap, kiedy marzył o poślubieniu Gwen. Z tych planów nic nie wyszło, ale nie szkodzi i tak miał się kim pochwalić. Wade może nie dorównywał ich przyjaciółce pod względem wyglądu, a przynajmniej nie według większości ludzi, ale kto nie zazdrościłby mu posiadania narzeczonego superbohatera?

Gwen już była na miejscu, gdy przyjechali. Przyjechała dwa dni temu na święta do domu i zamierzała wrócić dopiero po, Nowy Rok chciała spędzić w Anglii z przyjaciółmi z uczelni, a Boże Narodzenie z rodziną. Peter był zaproszony do niej do domu na obiad, ale musiał odmówić, bo Avengers organizowali własny świąteczny obiad i zamierzał tam iść z Wadem, a wcześniej byli umówieni z May. Flash na pewno godnie go zastąpi u państwa Stacy, bo jego też zaprosiła, by nie siedział sam w święta.

Ludzie w kawiarni musieli mu bardzo zazdrościć, gdy dwie piękne dziewczyny uściskały go mocno, gdy tylko go zauważyły. Gdyby nie był przyzwyczajony do miażdżących kości uścisków Wade’a, pewnie zacząłby się wić, żeby uciec, ale zamiast tego wtulił się w przyjaciółki, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta.

\- Gratuluję, tygrysie – powiedziała MJ, gdy obie w końcu go puściły. Gwen poklepała go jeszcze po plecach i poprawiły okulary, które przekrzywiły, gdy zaczęły go ściskać. – Wiedziałam, że w końcu się zdecydujesz.

\- Tak naprawdę, to Wade zapytał – doprecyzował i jęknął z bólu, gdy Gwen walnęła go w ramię. – Za co to?

\- Za nie powiedzenie mi wcześniej, co planujesz – wyjaśniła urażona.

\- Oh, wybacz, że nie mogłem się dodzwonić, ale chyba byłaś wtedy w łapach Goblina.

\- Jakby ten sukinsyn mógł mnie powstrzymać przed usłyszeniem takich wieści – zaśmiała się i znów go uścisnęła.

\- Okej, o co w ogóle chodzi? – zapytał w końcu Flash, który przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z boku, nie rozumiejąc co właśnie ma miejsce.

\- Serio? Jechałeś z nim jakieś dwadzieścia minut i nie zauważyłeś tego? – zdziwiła się Gwen. Złapała Petera za rękę i podstawiła Flashowi pod nos pierścionek zaręczynowy.

Cała ich trójka zaśmiała się na widok zszokowanej miny Thompsona, który wpatrywał się w błyszczący mu przed oczami brylant.

\- O, kurwa – wydukał w końcu i zaśmiał się. – Wymoczek Parker wychodzi za mąż za drugiego najlepszego superbohatera na świecie. Wow. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

\- Ta, ja też – wyznał i popatrzył na pierścionek. Miał go na palcu niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a już do niego przywykł i nie miał ochoty zdejmować go nawet na chwilę. Miał go nawet pod prysznicem dziś rano, zarówno podczas mycia jak i szybkiego numerka, kiedy to Wade podniósł go do góry i przyparł do ściany, a Peter drapał go w ekstazie po plecach, nawet przez chwilę się nie bojąc, że pierścionek spadnie. Był za dobrze dopasowany, jakby Deadpool zmierzył mu dokładnie palec. – Czuj się zaproszony na ślub.

\- Na pewno przyjdę – obiecał. – Nie dla ciebie, czy coś, chcę po prostu poznać Avengers.

Peter przewrócił oczami, a Gwen tym razem uderzyła Flasha, który szczerzył się zadowolony ze swojego  żartu.

\- Dobra, nie sterczmy tu jak kołki, siadajmy, bo Peter musi nam powiedzieć wszystko – zasugerowała MJ i dźgnęła go palcem w pierś, przyglądając mu się groźnie. – I mam na myśli wszystko. Należy mi się za namówienie cię do tego.

\- Czuję się zdradzona – stwierdziła Gwen. – Znam go dłużej.

\- Wybacz, kochanie, byłam pod ręką – wyjaśniła Mary Jane.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się – ostrzegła ją.

\- Dziewczyny, kocham was jednakowo mocno, nie ma co się kłócić – wtrącił się Peter z uśmiechem.

\- Nie narzekaj, gdy dwie dziewczyny się o ciebie biją – poradził Flash i puścił mu oczko. – Wielu facetów chciałoby być na twoim miejscu.

\- Słyszałeś go, Peter. – Gwen uśmiechnęła się do Flasha. – Zamknij więc jadaczkę i daj mi walczyć o naszą przyjaźń.

Peter uniósł dłonie w geście poddania i pozwolił przyjaciółkom rozstrzygnąć ich „spór”. Szybko się pogodziły i zaczęły po prostu słuchać jego streszczenia wczorajszej nocy. Dzisiaj to był już któryś raz, kiedy to opowiadał, chyba szósty, ale i tak mu się nie nudziło, wprost przeciwnie, cieszył się, że może to przeżywać cały czas na nowo. Nie chciał nawet brać pod uwagę, że któregoś dnia zapomni każdy szczegół zaręczyn albo tylko nawet część. Powtarzanie całego ich przebiegu to było dobre ćwiczenie, by nigdy o nich nie zapomnieć. Zapisanie tego później też nie zaszkodzi.

Gdy skończył opowiadać, trójka jego przyjaciół była czerwona od śmiechu, może też od nadmiaru słodyczy w całej opowieści. Ale bardziej śmiechu. Zgodnie uznali, że nigdy nie słyszeli o dziwniejszych zaręczynach niż tych Wade’a.

\- To był dziwne, ale słodkie – stwierdziła Gwen. – Zwłaszcza to, że też dał ci się oświadczyć.

Peter zaczerwienił się, przypominając sobie ten moment. Był tak niepotrzebny, mogli się obejść bez niego, ale Wade uznał, że wcale tak nie jest.

\- Wade to w ogóle dziwna mieszanka człowieka – zauważyła Mary Jane. – Jest… no, dziwny po prostu. Jednocześnie to chyba najsłodszy facet, o jakim słyszałam. Zazdroszczę tak bardzo. Nie że Harry jest zły, czy coś, ale mimo wszystko.

\- Nie wiem czy wytrzymałabyś z nim na co dzień – wtrącił się Flash. – Czasami słyszę takie dziwne rzeczy z ich mieszkania, że aż strach do nich zajrzeć i zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku.

\- Tak, trzeba mieć twardą psychikę, żeby z kimś takim wytrzymać – potwierdził Peter. – Wade to romantyk, ale ma też dziwne odchyły i z czegoś romantycznego może zrobić coś obrzydliwego. Nie polecam.

\- A jednak za niego wychodzisz – zauważyła Gwen, a on zaczerwienił się.

\- Cóż, miłość podobno ogłupia – wyjaśnił zawstydzony.

\- Tak jak ogłupiła Wade’a, gdy wydarł się na środku Time Square? – spytała rozbawiona MJ.

\- Nie, to był po prostu typowy Wade – zaśmiał się. – Gdybym tam był, to bym go powstrzymał – skłamał.

\- Ludzie wam nie wierzą. – Gwen przeglądała wiadomości w telefonie. – Myślą, że to tylko żart Deadpoola.

\- Dziwisz im się? – spytał ją. – Na ich miejscu też bym nie wierzył.

\- Zwołasz konferencję, żeby to zmienić? – spytał Flash.

\- Nie ma mowy – odparł od razu. – W życiu nie stanąłbym przed kamerami, nie wiedziałbym co powiedzieć, zresztą nie chcę zwracać na siebie uwagi.

\- Trochę już na to za późno, jesteś w związku z członkiem Avengers – przypomniała MJ. – Ludzie i tak będą cię zauważać.

\- Ale nie aż tak, jakbym był na konferencji, teraz większość nawet nie wie jak wyglądam. Wolę żeby tak było jak najdłużej.

\- No to niech Deadpool przemawia – stwierdził Thompson. – W czym problem?

\- W Deadpoolu? Przecież on zmasakruje tych dziennikarzy, którzy przyjdą na konferencję. – Przyjaciele popatrzyli na niego zaniepokojeni. – Nie dosłownie zmasakruje, ale pewnie z godzinę będzie opowiadał o tym, co jadł wczoraj przez cały dzień. Inaczej wszystko potwierdzimy, może przez jego Instagrama.

W ten sposób Wade nie będzie gadał głupot, a wszyscy dostaną potwierdzenie, którego pragną.

Zmienili po tym temat. Nie przyszli tylko rozmawiać o zaręczynach Petera, który po tym jak Gwen poopowiadała o Anglii, zapytał Mary Jane o Harry’ego. Było z nim już trochę lepiej, jakoś dawał sobie radę z firmą, ale dalej był wściekły. Peter był pewien, że wieść o jego zaręczynach mu się nie spodoba. Peter nie zamierzał go zapraszać, Harry i tak by nie przyszedł, ale było coś nieprzyjemnego w tym, że nie może dzielić swojego szczęścia z przyjacielem z dzieciństwa.

Ich spotkanie i przy okazji wypowiedź Flasha, który mówił im właśnie, że szuka nowej pracy, przerwał telefon Petera. Spodziewał się telefonu od Wade’a, ale zamiast jego imienia, na wyświetlaczu było nazwisko Jamesona. Domyślał się, po co dzwoni.

\- Przepraszam, muszę odebrać – powiedział przyjaciołom i wyszedł do łazienki, by tam w ciszy porozmawiać. W kawiarni było za głośno. – Tak, panie…

\- Parker, ani słowa! – wydarł się jak zwykle do słuchawki Jonah. – Dlaczego dowiaduję się ostatni o jakimś twoim ślubie?!

Peter milczał, praktycznie słysząc jak ślina naczelnego spływa po słuchawce telefonu. Kto w tych czasach jeszcze używa stacjonarnych telefonów?

\- Odpowiadaj, Parker! – popędził go po chwili Jameson.

\- Ale miałem nie mówić ani słowa – zauważył zdezorientowany.

\- Nie próbuj się wymądrzać, bo cię zwolnię! – Peter przewrócił oczami. Gdyby dostawał dolara za każdym razem, kiedy to słyszy, byłby już bogatszy od Wade’a. – Rusz tyłek do redakcji w tej chwili! Nie dość, że nie dostałem ostatnio żadnych zdjęć od ciebie, to jeszcze musisz mi wyjaśnić ten cały ślub! Migiem!

\- Ale…

Nie zdążył odmówić, bo Jameson się rozłączył, zapewne nie sądząc, że Peter ma coś do roboty. Mógłby nie pójść i po prostu zignorować naczelnego, ale miał wrażenie, że tylko usłyszy przez to więcej krzyków, więc z westchnieniem schował telefon do kieszeni i wyszedł do przyjaciół.

\- Muszę iść – powiedział im, zostawiając na stole pieniądze za gorącą czekoladę, którą pił. – Szef wzywa mnie do siebie, mam mu wyjaśnić ślub.

\- Olej go – poradziła mu Gwen.

\- Żebym ogłuchł podczas następnej rozmowy? – zaśmiał się, zakładając kurtkę. – Nie ma mowy. Flash, wrócisz sam?

\- Jestem dużym chłopcem i znam drogę, chyba sobie poradzę.

Peter pomachał przyjaciołom na pożegnanie, ale gdy odwrócił się do drzwi, usłyszał charakterystyczny warkot i zobaczył parkującego przed kawiarnią Deadpoola, który uśmiechnął się do niego pod maską. Skąd on wiedział, gdzie go szukać?

MJ, Gwen i Flash też zobaczyli najemnika, podobnie jak inni klienci lokalu. Część z nich wyszła bez kurtek na zimno, byle tylko zobaczyć z bliska superbohatera. Wade’owi wyraźnie podobała się cała ta uwaga.

\- Chyba właśnie znalazłeś sobie podwózkę – zauważyła Gwen i popchnęła go w stronę drzwi, bo stał tylko w miejscu jakby ktoś go przybił do podłogi. Był zaskoczony pojawieniem się najemnika, ale domyślał się, że Friday pomogła go namierzyć, miał w końcu strój, a wraz z nim komunikator z nadajnikiem.

Gdy chwilowy szok minął, Peter uśmiechnął się na widok narzeczonego i już bez kolejnego popchnięcia przez Gwen, ruszył szybko do drzwi, zatrzymując się za plecami kilku fanek i fanów, którzy otoczyli Deadpoola. Niektórzy prosili o autograf, inni pytali, czy naprawdę był przecięty na pół, a jeszcze inni chcieli wiedzieć, czy z tym ślubem to prawda.

Wade reagował tylko na dwa pierwsze, z ochotą rozdając autografy – każdy inaczej podpisany – i opowiadając o dyndających flakach, rozkoszując się przy tym zdegustowanymi minami ludzi.

Gdy wszyscy zostali już załatwieni, Deadpool znów na niego spojrzał, a Peter z uśmiechem przecisnął się przez ludzi, powstrzymując się, by po prostu nad nimi nie przeskoczyć i nie wylądować zaraz obok Wade’a, do którego wreszcie dotarł.

\- Cześć, skarbie – przywitał się najemnik i uniósł maskę, by pocałować go na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi.

Peter poczuł motyle w brzuchu, gdy Wade dotknął jego ust swoimi, a ręką objął go w pasie, przyciągając do siebie bliżej. W normalnych okolicznościach pewnie poczułby się nieswojo z całą tą widownią, ale wciąż był upity szczęściem po wczorajszym i nie zwracał uwagi na szepty i gwizdy ludzi, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli całującej się pary.

Ku jego rozczarowaniu, choć rozumiał tę decyzję, Wade szybko przerwał pocałunek. Popatrzył jeszcze na niego przez chwilę i oblizał usta, nim zasłonił je znów maską. Peter cieszył się, że ręka została tam, gdzie była.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział w końcu narzeczonemu i spojrzał na jego lewą dłoń. Przez rękawicę nawet nie było widać pierścionka, ale na pewno tam był i świadomość tego napełniała go kolejną radością, od której robiło mu się gorąco pomimo chłodnej pogody.

\- Potrzebujesz może podwózki? – zapytał. Też już ignorował cywili, dopiero pojawienie się przyjaciół Petera zwróciło jego uwagę i pomachał im entuzjastycznie.

\- Jest i najniebezpieczniejszy człowiek świata – zaśmiał się Flash. Zebrani przed Deadpoolem ludzie o dziwo bez problemu pozwolili im przejść bliżej. – Dziwnie się teraz na ciebie patrzy ze świadomością, że bierzesz ślub.

\- Nawet taki twardy zabijaka jak ja musi się kiedyś ustatkować. Zbudować dom, spłodzić drzewo i takie tam – stwierdził Wade gestykulując. – Każdy twardziel musi mieć jakiś łatwy cel, którzy moi wrogowie będą chcieli wykorzystać, eh? Śmierć męża daje jakieś plus dwieście do zajebistości i plus tysiąc do chęci zemsty.

\- Miło, że już planujesz jego śmierć – zaśmiała się Gwen.

\- Tylko pomiędzy nami – najemnik pochylił się w stronę dziewczyny i szepnął jej na ucho – planuję go zabić zaraz po ślubie i zwalić winę na bogu ducha winnego przestępcę. Taki shit zawsze dobrze się sprzedaje, będę mógł napisać książkę i zgarnę miliony.

\- Coś ty powiedział? – zapytał od razu Peter, a Wade wyprostował się momentalnie.

\- Nic takiego, kochanie, ekhem – odkaszlnął nerwowo i uśmiechnął się. – Wcale nie musisz się martwić o swoje życie.

Peter dopiero teraz zauważył, że Wade schował do kabury przy pasie pistolet. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy go wyjął.

\- Uspokoiłeś mnie – parsknął rozbawiony.

\- Hej, nie po to się oświadczałem, żeby zaraz cie ukatrupić. Zaczekam chociaż do nocy poślubnej – stwierdził i puścił mu oczko. Peter zażenowany odwrócił wzrok. – No to by było na tyle. Dzięki za przybycie i zawstydzanie swoją obecnością mojego narzeczonego. Ups, chyba właśnie potwierdziłem wszystko. Ale to dobrze, nie będziesz mógł się teraz wycofać z taką presją otoczenia. 

\- Chyba nigdy tak się nie stanie – zauważyła z uśmiechem MJ. Deadpool od razu na nią spojrzał ciekawsko. – Co słychać, Wade? Jak ci się żyje w narzeczeństwie?

\- Zaskakująco dobrze, mam wrażenie, że czeka mnie znacznie więcej seksu niż normalnie – odparł i ścisnął Petera za pośladek.

Deadpool zachichotał wrednie, gdy zaczerwieniony Peter walnął go w pięrś, by nie mówił ani nie robił takich rzeczy przy ludziach.  

\- Jak będziesz dalej gadał na ten temat, to wprost przeciwnie – zagroził szeptem.

\- Pro tip, następnym razem jak będziesz komuś groził, nie wyglądaj przy tym jak dwulatek – poradził mu, po czym przeraził się. – O nie, to zabrzmiało źle! Jakbym pieprzył dwulatka!

Peter prychnął i pociągnął Wade’a bliżej motocykla, by na nim usiadł.

\- Okej, dość tego robienia z siebie idioty – zdecydował i usiadł zaraz za najemnikiem, przyjmując od niego kask.

\- Musiałbyś mnie zabić, żebym przestał robić z siebie idiotę – zauważył i po chwili dodał: - Zresztą, ja nie robię z siebie idioty, ja przecież jestem idiotą. Swoją drogą, czy można wozić dwulatka na motocyklu?

Z kawiarni powoli zaczęło wychodzić więcej ludzi, ośmieleni tym, że Deadpool zachowuje się nad wyraz spokojnie i nie przerażająco. Peter był coraz bardziej świadomy tworzącego się tłumu, do którego dołączali też przechodnie, więc postanowił pospieszyć narzeczonego.

Złapał Wade’a za brodę i odwrócił w swoją stronę, całując go przez maskę w usta.

\- Zamknij się i jedź – polecił i założył kask.

\- Czy ty właśnie zacytowałeś Rihannę? – zapytał zainteresowany.

\- Może.

\- Hej, jeśli z królową Elżbietą nie wypali, może zaprosimy królową popu?

\- Czy królową nie jest Beyonce, a nie Rihanna?

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że królową jest Madonna – poprawił go. – Typowa końcówka rocznika dziewiećdziesiątego, nie zna klasyków.

\- Odezwał się pięćdziesięcioletni staruszek.

\- Ty pewnie nawet nie wiesz, kim są Stonesi.

\- Ćpuny?

\- Mogę się jeszcze wycofać z tych zaręczyn? Bo nie mogę poślubić kogoś, kto nie zna Stonesów! – oburzył się i mruknął zamyślony. – Chociaż trochę trafiłeś z tymi ćpunami. Pewnie nawąchali się w trakcie swojej kariery więcej koki niż cała Kolumbia razem wzięta.

\- Ekhem. – Obaj zwrócili głowy w kierunku, z którego ktoś odkaszlnął. Okazało się, że to MJ, która wskazała palcem na Harleya. – Mieliście jechać?

\- Mieliśmy? – spytał go Wade.

\- Po prostu jedź! – polecił mu, zagryzając usta, by się nie roześmiać.

\- Pędź, Płotka! – zawołał Deadpool, a silnik Deadharleya zaryczał głośno, po czym maszyna ruszyła do przodu. – A dokąd tak właściwe jedziemy?

\- Do Bugle, Jameson chce na mnie nawrzeszczeć – wyjaśnił mu, obejmując mocno najemnika w pasie.

\- Czy on ma jakiś fetysz, czy jak? Nie oceniam, ale czy na żonę też tak się wydziera?

\- Nie pytałem i w sumie nawet nie chciałbym wiedzieć – stwierdził i zadrżał, wyobrażając sobie Jamesona w seksualnej sytuacji. – Ugh, czemu to w ogóle zasugerowałeś? Teraz siedzi mi to w głowie!

Wade zaśmiał się i przyspieszył, mijając o włos wyjeżdżający z prawej autobus. Dojechali pod redakcję w jednym kawałku, a gdy tylko Peter zszedł z motocykla, Deadpool poszedł się gdzieś ukryć, żeby nie wzbudzić znowu zainteresowania na ulicy. Teraz po tej informacji, którą ogłosił na mieście, mieszkańcom wróciła faza na zainteresowanie najemnikiem. Jeszcze wczoraj bez problemu przeszedłby się ulicą niezaczepiany przez nikogo, ale dzisiaj ciekawscy ludzie nabrali odwagi, by się zbliżyć pomimo przerażająco wyglądającego uzbrojenia.

Peter niechętnie wszedł do budynku redakcji i udał się prosto do naczelnego, świadomy spojrzeń pracujących tu ludzi. Nawet ochroniarze mu się przyglądali, wszyscy już wiedzieli, ale nikt nie miał pewności, czy jego zaręczyny to prawda, choć pewnie na stronie gazety było już kilka artykułów na ten temat.

Na szczęście nikt Petera nie zaczepił i bez problemu dotarł na właściwe piętro. Przy biurze Jamesona pracowali jego najbardziej zaufani dziennikarze i fotografowie. Sama elita, najlepsi z najlepszych. Wyczuli obecność Petera jak sępy padlinę i chociaż gwar biura nie ucichł, jak to się zawsze działo w filmach i ludzie dalej rozmawiali przez telefony, pisali i ogólnie pracowali, to oczy wszystkich były zwrócone na niego, gdy przechodził obok nich, kierując się do biurka Betty, która przywitała go uśmiechem.

\- Hej, Peter – powiedziała radośnie. – Gratuluję zaręczyn. Bo są prawdziwe, prawda?

\- Właśnie po to tu przyszedłem. Naczelny u siebie?

Nie miał pojęcia po co zawsze o to pytał, skoro sam mógł zobaczyć. Nawet teraz tam spojrzał i zobaczył, że gabinecie są Jameson i Robbie, zażarcie o czymś dyskutujący. Ani śladu Brocka, choć raz. Nie miał pojęcia jak ten facet zawsze wiedział, kiedy siedzieć u naczelnego, by być obecnym podczas wizyt Petera.

\- Odkąd Deadpool krzyczał na Time Square, naczelny w ogóle się nie rusza – poinformowała go Betty. – Usiłuje prześcignąć konkurencję w podaniu informacji o twoich zaręczynach.

\- Zaręczynach Deadpoola – poprawił ją. – To o niego chodzi, ja jestem tylko ozdobą na jego ramieniu.

Trochę to było smutne, bo był sprowadzany do roli bluszczu na ramieniu silnego faceta. Już wiedział jak czuły się kobiety przez tyle lat, kiedy filmy przedstawiały je tylko jako nagrodę dla głównego bohatera. Nagrodę, którą wcześniej trzeba uratować.

Nawet jeśli nie chciał się wychylać, to i tak było niemiłe. Gdyby wyjawił swoje alter ego, pewnie traktowaliby go inaczej, ale to nie wchodziło w grę. Będzie musiał jakoś to przełknąć, skoro to i tak była tylko i wyłącznie jego decyzja.

\- Na pewno też masz paru fanów i fanek – stwierdziła i mrugnęła do niego. Nie wiedział czy odebrać to jako flirt czy zwykłe droczenie się, ale postawił na to drugie. Betty dała mu już spokój odkąd powiedział jej, że ma chłopaka. – Powodzenia u szefa.

\- Dzięki.

Przyda mu się. Dostał tego potwierdzenie, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, a Jameson spiorunował go wzrokiem, jakby Peter nasrał mu na środek biurka. Wade pewnie byłby do tego zdolny, ale on preferował inne metody irytowania ludzi.

\- Rychło w czas, Parker! – Peter skrzywił się słysząc ten wrzask. Odzwyczaił się, za długo go tu nie było. – Wyjaśnij mi w tej chwili wrzaski twojego chłopaka!

\- Cóż, gdy w łóżku jest mu bardzo dobrze, to zdarza mu się krzyczeć – odparł, walcząc ze wstydem, byle tylko dogryź Jamesonowi.

Robbie uśmiechnął się słysząc jego odpowiedź, Jonah nie był aż tak rozbawiony. W ogóle nie był rozbawiony, a jego głowa wyglądała jakby miała zaraz eksplodować. Peter czasami się zastanawiał czy nie ma do czynienia z jakimś animkiem.

\- Nie próbuj być dowcipny, Parker!

\- Nie próbuję, to samo wychodzi w pana obecności – wytłumaczył się i schował ręce za plecami, prostując się prawie jak na baczność.

\- Sugerujesz, że cię bawię? – zapytał groźnie, mrużąc przy tym oczy.

\- Nie – odparł niewinnie. Robbie tym razem prychnął i odwrócił się szybko, gdy Jonah na niego spojrzał, nim znów skupił się na Peterze, który kontynuował: - Gdzież bym śmiał?

\- Nie jesteś taki sprytny, jak ci się wydaje, Parker.

\- Dziękuję, pan też.

Miał się ugryźć w język, ale nie zdążył. Szybko zamknął oczy, czekając na kolejny atak gniewu naczelnego, który nigdy nie nastąpił. Zaciekawiony, Peter uchylił jedną powiekę i popatrzył na wkurzonego Jamesona, który chciał tak bardzo się wydrzeć, ale powstrzymywał się. Interesujące. Musiało mu naprawdę zależeć na tym potwierdzeniu zaręczyn. Petera korciło, by wykorzystać sytuację i podroczyć się z nim dłużej, skoro miał okazję, ale nie chciał kazać czekać Wade’owi zbyt długo.

\- Zadałem jedno proste pytanie, Parker – przypomniał Jonah.

\- Nie zadał pan żadnego pytania – zauważył. – Dopiero później, ale już na nie odpowiedziałem.

To było zbyt zabawne. Był bezkarny, nie potrafił nie skorzystać.

Jameson miał już coś powiedzieć, ale Robbie mu przeszkodził.

\- Peter, czy to prawda? – zapytał go spokojnie i z uśmiechem. – Ty i Deadpool bierzecie ślub?

Nie musiał odpowiadać, uśmiech który pojawił się na jego twarzy byłby wystarczający.

\- Tak – potwierdził, a Jonah wyrzucił ręce w górę.

\- Nareszcie! Robbie, daj to do wieczornego wydania! I każ natychmiast zamieścić to na stronie! „Deadpool – degenerat wzbudzając litość znalazł narzeczonego.”

\- Nie możemy czegoś takiego napisać, Jonah – upomniał przyjaciela Robertson.

\- Jasne, że możemy – odparł i zadowolony zapalił cygaro, po chwili sięgając do telefonu, na którym nacisnął jakiś przycisk. – Tool, potwierdzaj ślub Deadpoola w wieczornym wydaniu, jego chłopak się przyznał. Nagłówek taki, jaki ustaliliśmy.

\- Jonah!

\- Co? O to nam przecież chodziło.

\- Nie możesz tego potwierdzić takimi słowami, to brak szacunku wobec Petera – zauważył, wskazując na niego.

\- Codziennie piszę takie rzeczy o Deadpoolu i ci to nie przeszkadza.

\- Nie, przeszkadza, tylko to ignorujesz – powiedział poirytowany. – Napiszmy o tym normalnie, konkurencję i tak już przegoniliśmy.

\- I jeszcze możemy przegonić – stwierdził i wypuścił dym z cygara, patrząc z zadowolonym uśmiechem jak powoli znika pod sufitem, nim spojrzał na Petera. – Parker, mam nadzieję, że dostarczysz nam parę gorących fotek z twojego ślubu.

\- Planowałem, ale chyba się rozmyślę.

\- Co?!

\- Bez obrazy, panie Jameson, ale nie pozwolę by pana gazeta nazwała mój ślub jakimś spotkaniem przestępców czy co tam pan sobie wymyśli – wytłumaczył mu, zły już na sam nagłówek. – Ani na określanie mojego narzeczeństwa związkiem z litości. Na co dzień może sobie pan pisać o Deadpoolu, co się panu podoba, ale mój związek i mój ślub proszę traktować z należytym szacunkiem, albo pójdę sprzedawać do konkurencji.

\- Nie zrobisz tego! – krzyknął przejęty naczelny. – Płacę ci najwyższą stawkę za zdjęcia!

\- To nie tak, że ich bardzo potrzebuję – odparł niewzruszony. – Mój narzeczony jest bogaty, mam przyjaciół wśród Avengers, myślę że przeżyję bez tych paru dodatkowych stów.

Peter uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, widząc jak Jameson walczy z samym sobą. Jego dupkowata strona pewnie nie chciała się poddać tylko dalej pisać bzdury na temat Deadpoola, a już szczególnie na temat jego ślubu. Ta druga strona, dobra, którą na pewno musiał mieć, bo wątpił, że jakakolwiek kobieta wyszłaby za kogoś tak okropnego i nie oszalała, mówiła mu, by zrezygnował i choć raz zachował się jak obiektywny dziennikarz.

\- Dobra! – zgodził się w końcu i bardzo z tego powodu niezadowolony. – Ale nie licz na żaden prezent ślubny z mojej strony! 

\- I tak na niego nie liczyłem – odparł zadowolony. – Do widzenia, panie Jameson. Robbie.

\- Do widzenia, Peter. I gratulację.

Jameson mruknął tylko coś niezrozumiale i odwrócił się w swoim fotelu do okna, nawet nie żegnając się z Peterem. Nie że kiedykolwiek to robił.

Opuścił biuro dumny z siebie i swojej postawy, oraz w dobrym humorze. Czy może raczej w lepszym niż już był, bo dzisiejszego dnia chyba nic mu już nie zepsuje. Może tylko jakaś katastrofa naturalna lub wywołana przez człowieka. Katastrofy zawsze źle wpływały na samopoczucie.

I Brock, na którego Peter by wpadł, gdyby zmysł nie ostrzegł go, że wielkolud właśnie się zbliżał. Peter zręcznie odsunął się w bok, piorunowany przez Eddiego wzrokiem, nim na jego twarzy nie pojawił się wredny uśmiech.

\- Jesteś pewien, Parker, że to dobry pomysł wychodzić za tego oszusta? – zapytał go, a Peter zmrużył oczy skonfundowany. Dopiero po chwili sobie przypomniał, o co Brockowi chodzi.

\- Wade nie jest oszustem – odparł pewny siebie, starając się brzmieć przy tym nieco naiwnie, by Eddie dalej wierzył w to, co zobaczył pewnego wieczora.

\- Oj żebyś się nie zdziwił – ostrzegł go. Pewnie miało to zabrzmieć jak rada, ale głos Eddiego wskazywał bardziej na to, że tylko czeka na to, aż Peter pozna prawdę o swoim narzeczonym. – Lepiej miej oko na niego i Spidermana.

Każdy głupi by się po tym domyślił, o co chodzi, ale Peter postanowił grać jednak kogoś głupszego od głupka i uśmiechnął się tylko.

\- To dobrzy przyjaciele, na co mam uważać? – zapytał naiwnym głosem.

Brock uśmiechnął się szerzej i pokręcił głową, odchodząc bez słowa. Peter jęknął z obrzydzeniem, gdy nie musiał już udawać naiwnego idioty i wszedł do windy, która właśnie przyjechała i którą dostał się na dół, by odnaleźć narzeczonego kręcącego się w pobliżu. Nie było to trudne.

\- Załatwione?! – zawołał najemnik, strasząc gołębie, które właśnie karmił ciastkiem ze Starbucksa.

\- Czemu krzyczysz? – zdziwił się, wsiadając na motocykl.

\- Myślałem, że możesz mieć problemy ze słuchem! – wyjaśnił, dalej krzycząc. – Masz problemy ze słuchem, eh?!

\- A ty?! – krzyknął mu wprost do ucha, aż Wade skrzywił się pod maską.

\- Teraz mam – odparł i wsadził palec w ucho, jakby chciał je oczyścić. – Szkoda że nie krzyczysz tak w łóżku.

\- Może jak będziesz sobie w nim radził lepiej, to zacznę – zasugerował uszczypliwie, a Wade błyskawicznie odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

\- Wypraszam sobie! Jestem bogiem seksu.

\- Jasne, jasne – przytaknął, klepiąc go po plecach. – Jedźmy do domu i sprawdźmy czy masz rację.

Nie musiał się powtarzać, Deadpool ruszył jeszcze szybciej niż spod kawiarni i w rekordowym czasie zawiózł ich pod dom, gdzie czekali Jeff i Malcolm z pełną butelką whisky.

\- Ej, gratulujemy zaręczyn! – powiedział Malcolm i wcisnął Peterowi butelkę z alkoholem. – To prezent ślubny, nie wypijcie wszystkiego od razu.

\- Oby nie była kradziona – ostrzegł ich z uśmiechem.

\- Żebraliśmy przy metrze przez godzinę, żeby na nią uzbierać – narzekał Jeff. – Wiesz jak sobie dupy odmroziliśmy? Za te pieniądze moglibyśmy sobie kupić płaszcze!

\- Albo inny alkohol – dodał drugi.

\- Za te pieniądze kupilibyście sobie co najwyżej parę szmat, to nawet nie jest single malt – oburzył się Wade, a Peter zasłonił mu usta, by nie mówił nic więcej. Prezent to prezent, liczy się gest.

\- Dzięki, naprawdę to doceniamy – zapewnił pijaczków Peter, ciągnąc najemnika do środka. 

Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg, Deadpool zamknął za nimi drzwi i pchnął go na nie, całując zachłannie. Peter nawet nie zauważył, kiedy narzeczony pozbył się maski.

\- Ej, ej, mój plecak – poskarżył się, z trudem odrywając się od ust najemnika. – Zgnieciesz mi aparat.

\- Wybacz – powiedział i pomógł mu się pozbyć plecaka oraz odłożyć whisky, nim powrócił do wcześniejszej czynności.

Peter jęknął mu w usta i objął go za szyję, z zapałem odpowiadając na pocałunek i przyjmując rosnące podniecenie. W ich stanie nie trudno było o obudzenie żądzy. Kto by pomyślał, że małe kawałki metalu na palcach tak rozbudzają miłość u ludzi.

\- Mmm – mruknął Peter, gdy Wade zjechał z pocałunkami na jego szyję. – Jak informowanie znajomych o ślubie?

\- Serio, teraz o to pytasz? – zdziwił się najemnik, zrzucając z niego kurtkę i wsadzając dłonie pod sweter.

\- Jestem ciekawy.

\- Powinieneś być ciekawy czemu moje spodnie są takie ciasne w okolicy krocza – zauważył i ugryzł Petera w szyję, wywołując u niego dreszcz.

\- Wiem czemu są ciasne, przeze mnie – jęknął, odchylając nieco głowę w bok. – A teraz odpowiadaj.

Wade westchnął rozczarowany, a Peter wraz z nim, bo Deadpool przerwał całowanie jego szyi i odsunął się, jakby za karę, żeby Peter żałował swojego pytania.

\- Udało mi się skontaktować ze wszystkimi. Choć niektórzy odebrali dopiero, gdy zadzwoniłem z innego numeru. Z jakiegoś powodu wiele osób nie chce odbierać ode mnie telefonów.

\- Ciekawe dlaczego – odparł z sarkazmem.

\- Tak czy siak, zaprosiłem na ślub Cable’a, Al, Weasela, Boba…

\- Grubego?

\- Nie, agenta Hydry – doprecyzował, a Peter zastanawiał się, czy to żart. – Domino, Rouge, Psylocke i paru innych, którzy kazali mi się odpierdolić, gdy tylko się odezwałem. Ich strata.

\- Nareszcie poznam tych wszystkich ludzi – ucieszył się. – Strasznie irytujące jest myślenie o nich bez wyobrażania sobie konkretnych twarzy. Myślisz, że przyjdą?

\- Lepiej żeby się pojawili! Zwłaszcza Cable! Podróże w czasie są okropne. Niech się cieszy, że się tak dla niego poświęciłem!

 

\- Cześć, Cable. Masz minutkę? – zapytał, gdy tylko pojawił się obok żołnierza, omijając przy okazji pocisk lasera, który przeleciał zaraz obok.

\- Wade? – Cable popatrzył na niego zdziwiony i ukrył się przed ostrzałem, Deadpoola ciągnąc ze sobą. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Przyniosłem ci zaproszenie na mój ślub! – zawołał podekscytowany, przekrzykując wybuchające dookoła granaty. – Wychodzę za mąż, dasz wiarę?! Musisz koniecznie poznać mojego narzeczonego, to totalny słodziak. Wiem, wiem, pewnie oczekiwałeś, że wyjdę za ciebie. Kocham cię, Cable, naprawdę, ale różnica czasu jest zbyt duża, eh. Więc wychodzę za Petera. Liczę na to, że będziesz, nie spóźnij się. Pf, co ja gadam, podróżnik w czasie miałby się spóźnić. Tak czy siak, sprawdź gdzieś kiedy odbył się ten ślub i przyjdź na niego, eh?

\- Co…

\- Do zobaczenia za… ah, nie mam pojęcia kiedy, słaby jestem z matmy, a to jeszcze liczenie do tyłu i to do nieznanej daty. Na razie, ta ta!

Pomachał mu i cofnął się w czasie do Petera, majac nadzieję, że nie utknie gdzieś po drodze albo nie wypierdoli go do dinozaurów. Znowu.

 

\- Tak po prostu cofnąłeś się w czasie – powtórzył niedowierzając. – To takie proste?

\- W gruncie rzeczy – odparł i wzruszył ramionami. – Możemy teraz uprawiać seks?

\- Musisz to tak trywialnie nazywać? – spytał go, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Deadpool przewrócił oczami.

\- Najdroższy, zechciałbyś zaszczycić swoją obecnością moje łożę i uprawiać ze mną słodką miłość? – zapytał znowu, kłaniając się i wyciągając do niego rękę. – Może być?

\- Starałeś się, to najważniejsze – uznał i rozłożył ręce.

To wystarczyło Wade’owi na zachętę. Najemnik pochwycił go w ramiona i przeniósł do sypialni, od samego początku bardzo zdeterminowany, by sprawić, że będzie krzyczał. Peter miał nadzieję, że Flasha nie ma jeszcze w domu, żeby nie miał co opowiadać na następnym spotkaniu, bo na pewno usłyszy to, co się będzie działo w sypialni.

Kilka dni później, Peter i Wade dalej zachwycali się swoim narzeczeństwem. Zresztą nie tylko oni. Całe miasto wciąż żyło tym tematem. Co prawda podniecenie nieco opadło, ale zdjęcie ich dłoni z pierścionkami na palcach, które Wade zrobił krótko po jednym seksie, wzbudziło zainteresowanie Nowojorczyków i reszty świata, która była zainteresowana superbohaterami.

Zdecydowanie nie przebili brytyjskiej pary książęcej jeśli chodzi o zainteresowanie, ale i tak pojawili się w wielu serwisach informacyjnych, czy to jako główny temat, czy poboczny. Nie mówiąc już o gazetach. Ale najbardziej szalał Internet, w tym Twitter, Instagram i chyba najbardziej Tumblr. Jeśli już same zaręczyny wywołały taką reakcję, ślub wywoła jeszcze gorszą, czuł to.

Nie przejmował się tym jednak, prędzej czy później wszystkim przejdzie, pewnie jak wrócą z miesiąca miodowego, to mało kto już będzie o wszystkim pamiętał, a póki co, niech się wszyscy cieszą, niech się zachwycają ostatnim zdjęciem, które zostało już trochę zasypane przez zdjęcia z patroli. Po raz pierwszy odkąd Wade stworzył konto dla Deadpoola i Spidermana, to nie ich zdjęcie miało najwięcej polubień, a właśnie to potwierdzające zaręczyny.

Peter nie dziwił się, że tak się ludziom podobało. Chociaż miał parę lepszych, na których Wade nie chował twarzy za maską, to miało swój urok. Głównie ze względu na pierścionki. Samego Petera na nim nie było, tylko jego dłoń, trzymana przez dłoń najemnika, który uśmiechał się pod maską i nawet z nią było widać, jaki jest szczęśliwy. Obaj ustawili je na tapety w swoich telefonach.

Zerknął na nie jeszcze raz, po czym dołożył telefon i spojrzał na wyciszony telewizor. Leciał jakiś świąteczny film. Nic innego teraz nie puszczali tylko świąteczne filmy. Z rana chociażby, zamiast iść na wykład, oglądał z Deadpoolem _Szklaną Pułapkę_ , a potem świąteczne odcinki specjalne kilku kreskówek.

Teraz Peter był zajęty czytaniem książki. To że miał wolne od uczelni, nie znaczyło że nie będzie się uczył, zwłaszcza że miał trochę wolnego czasu, dopóki nie zaczną planować wszystkiego związanego ze ślubem. Zwykle uczyłby się w swoim gabinecie, ale w salonie leciała muzyka, a to pomagało mu się skupić, więc został na kanapie, w ogóle nie niepokojony przez Wade’a, który urzędował w kuchni. Nie wchodzili sobie nawzajem w drogę.

Zajmowali się swoimi sprawami już dobre dwadzieścia minut, nie odzywając się do siebie ani trochę, tylko zerkając na siebie od czasu do czasu z uśmiech. Zawsze wiedzieli, kiedy jeden się patrzy na drugiego.

Peter dopiero po chwili zauważył, że zaczynam kiwać głową w rytm muzyki. Wade’a wzięło dziś na hiszpańskie rytmy i puszczał je od rana, a miał tego sporo, a co ciekawsze, to były same melodie. Najemnik sam śpiewał, idealnie do rytmu, z idealnym akcentem. Perfekcyjne karaoke.

Wiedział, że jego narzeczony ma dobrą pamięć, ale to było niesamowite. Wade nie tylko znał dialekt hiszpańskiego używany w Meksyku, ale także w innych krajach. Nie ważne czy był kastylijski, andaluzyjski czy latynoamerykański – Deadpool każdym posługiwał się doskonale.

Praktycznie przez cały dzień, biorąc pod uwagę średnią, nie słyszał z ust najemnika nic innego poza językiem hiszpańskim, a było już południe i zabrał się za obiad. Peter spojrzał z uśmiechem na Wade’a śpiewającego i podrygującego do rytmu w kuchni. Chyba nigdy nie widział go tak szczęśliwego i wcale mu się nie dziwił, też był szczęśliwy.

Odkładając książkę na bok, Peter wstał z kanapy z zamiarem dolania sobie Coli. Poza tym miał ochotę znaleźć się bliżej Wade’a, który chyba wyobrażał sobie, że jest na jakimś koncercie, bo śpiewanie pochłonęło go do reszty.

Z uśmiechem prześlizgnął się obok niego, patrząc jak tańczy. Nie pozostał niezauważony, Wade uśmiechnął się do niego, nieskrępowany tym, że jest obserwowany, wręcz go to zachęciło do intensywniejszego śpiewu, podczas gdy Peter dolewał sobie napoju.

\- _Contra el viento. Nuestro momento. Sé que ya llegó y lo presiento. Contra el mundo, los mares, no habrá quien nos separe._ _Contra el viento, el viento oh._

Peter nawet nie miał pojęcia o czym on śpiewa, bo miał problem z szybkim tłumaczeniem słów, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w rozkoszowaniu się tym śpiewem. Nie chcąc najemnikowi dłużej przeszkadzać i zajmować mu miejsce, znów usiłował się przemknąć, ale tym razem Deadpool pochwycił go, odstawił pełną szklankę na stół i splótł ich dłonie razem, wpatrując się Peterowi prosto w oczy.

\- _Yo pegaré un grito al cielo, soy más fuerte si estamos los dos._ _Va a rendirse el mundo entero_ – zaśpiewał nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, dopóki nie spojrzał na pasujące pierścionki zdobiące ich palce, by po chwili znów powrócić do spoglądania Peterowi w oczy. – _Yo contigo, tú conmigo!_

Tak jak szybko i nagle go złapał, tak równie szybko i nagle go puścił, oddając mu szklankę nim powrócił do swojego świata muzyki, pochłonięty śpiewaniem.

Peter pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i wrócił na kanapę, by dalej czytać, wysłuchując jednocześnie śpiewu swojego narzeczonego. Trwało to jeszcze z dwadzieścia minut, nim Wade nie dołączył do niego, podając mu miskę z obiadem. Nawet nie spojrzał co to, tylko od razu po odłożeniu książki zaczął jeść, rozkoszując się smakiem.

\- Chyba trzeba będzie niedługo pomyśleć o ustaleniu daty ślubu i wszystkiego innego – zauważył Peter, sunąc stopą w górę i w dół łydki najemnika, który siedział na wprost niego z podkulonymi nogami.

\- Trzeba było jednak jechać do Vegas, tam daliby nam ślub od ręki. Przygotowania są takie nudne.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie będzie cię bawić przygotowywanie tego wszystkiego. Widziałem jak przemyciłeś kartoniki do zrobienia zaproszeń.

\- Pff, nawet już parę rozpisałem – pochwalił się i wymknął się na chwilę do drugiego pokoju, wracając po chwili ze stosem zaproszeń, które podał Peterowi.

Przejrzał wszystkie po kolei. Choć wszyscy ich przyjaciele byli już w zasadzie zaproszeni i czekali tylko na datę, więc nie trzeba było wysyłać tradycyjnych zaproszeń, to mimo to Wade i tak wypisał wszystkich Avengers. Brakowało zaproszeń dla Fantastycznej Czwórki  i znajomych najemnika, ale było już zaproszenie dla MJ i Gwen.

\- "... mamy zaszczyt zaprosić Gwen..." Napisałeś już jedno zaproszenie dla Gwen, po co ci drugie? – Wade nie odpowiedział, tylko dalej napychał usta jedzeniem. Peter spojrzał na następne zaproszenie. – Cindy... Jessica. I Petra. Wade, nie możesz zaprosić pająków na ślub.

\- Jasne, że mogę – uparł się i wskazał na zaproszenia. – Właśnie to zrobiłem.

\- One nawet nie potrafią czytać – zauważył, patrząc jeszcze raz na zaproszenia.

\- Nie szkodzi, wytłumaczyłem im już wszystko, zaproszenia są tylko dla formalności, żeby wpuścili nasze dziewczynki na ceremonię. Nie chcesz ich w najwspanialszym momencie naszego wspólnego życia?

\- To pająki – przypomniał zirytowany.

\- Kurwa, nie musisz być taki nieczuły – stwierdził i prychnął oburzony. – No weź, one muszą przyjść. To praktycznie nasze córki. Córki, Petey!

\- Za bardzo się przywiązałeś. Kim ty niby teraz jesteś, zaklinaczem pająków?

\- Jednego nawet udało mi się poskromić. – Wade puścił mu oczko i położył mu stopę na kroczu, nim Peter szybko zacisnął na niej uda i najemnik musiał się wycofać, jeśli nie chciał mieć paru zmiażdżonych kości. – Nie byłoby fajnie mieć pająków na naszym ślubie?

\- Nie.

\- Ale one są takie zajebiste! Są jak raptory z Jurassic World, tylko lepsze! – przekonywał najemnik. – Nie że raptory nie są fajne, ale pająki są lepsze. Są bardziej przerażające, wciąż istnieją, przetrwały miliony lat, a raptory zdechły, bo jakaś kosmiczna skała uderzyła w Ziemię. Cieniasy. Mają osiem nóg! Czy to nie popierdolone i zajebiste jednocześnie? Po prostu wyglądają super. Zwłaszcza w spandeksie.

 - Nie – zabronił mu, a Deadpool jęknął rozczarowany.

\- Uszyłem im już sukienki!

\- Nie – powtórzył. Wade osunął się na kanapie.

\- I tak je wezmę – zagroził.

\- Dla własnego dobra, lepiej tego nie rób – ostrzegł. – No chyba że chcesz, by nasz ślub zmienił się w twój pogrzeb.

 - To byłoby całkiem fajne – stwierdził. – Wiesz co jeszcze byłoby fajne? Obecność pająków.

Peter machnął ręką na jojczenie swojego narzeczonego i jadł dalej.

\- Czy to oznacza "tak"? - zapytał jeszcze Wade.

Uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi. Przez jakiś czas nic nie mówili, zbyt zajęci jedzeniem, a przynajmniej on był tym zbyt zajęty, bo Wade rozmawiał sam ze sobą, debatując czy wziąć pająki na ślub, czy nie ryzykować zdenerwowania Petera i zostawić je w domu.

Nie miał pojęcia jaką decyzję podjął Deadpool, bo w pewnym momencie tylko zaczął kiwać głową, jakby zgadzał się sam ze sobą.

\- Skończyłeś? – spytał go Peter. Wade zamrugał, jakby powracając do rzeczywistości i popatrzył na niego. – Rozmawiać sam ze sobą – doprecyzował.

\- Nie gadałem ze sobą. To by było wariactwo.

Peter przytaknął. Deadpool naprawdę wierzył, że rozmawia z kimś innym, albo z kilkoma osobami. Były dla niego prawdziwe, nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie jest normalne.

\- W takim razie ci… ludzie, musza mi wybaczyć, że im przerywam, bo mam coś do powiedzenia. Myślałem nad tym, że fajnie byłoby się pobrać w rocznicę naszego spotkania. Tak symbolicznie.

\- Aww, chciałem ślub w święta – poskarżył się zawiedziony.

\- Wszyscy mają wtedy jakieś plany.

\- Thor nie ma, on nie obchodzi Bożego Narodzenia – zauważył. – Jestem pewien, że Natasha też nie, przynajmniej nie w tym samym terminie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia , bo i tak mielibyśmy za mało czasu, by wszystko ogarnąć, święta już za pięć  dni.

Nie było to do końca niemożliwe, ale nie chciał robić wszystkiego na chybcika, a potem stresować się, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Chyba by zemdlał w trakcie ceremonii z powodu takiego stresu.

\- Byłoby fajnie – stwierdził Deadpool. – Moglibyśmy wziąć ślub w obrzydliwych, świątecznych swetrach.

Peter prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Powiedzielibyśmy tak wszystkim, a sami pojawilibyśmy się w strojach na Halloween.

\- Wade.

\- Żartuję. Chcę te swetry!

\- Nie ma mowy, żadnego ślubu w święta. – Wade wydął usta obrażony i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Rocznica spotkania to fajna data.

\- Nie ma mowy. – Tym razem to najemnik odmówił. – Dwie rocznice będą wtedy ze sobą kolidować, a ja nie zamierzał rezygnować z możliwości na dodatkowy, rocznicowy seks.

Peter przewrócił oczami. Priorytety jak zawsze na miejscu.

\- Albo styczeń albo luty – postanowił kategorycznie. – Skoro nie udało mi się oświadczyć w śniegowej atmosferze, to chcę w takiej wziąć ślub.

Trochę już śniegu zdążyło popadać, ale zdążył się już roztopić. Liczył na to, że styczeń i luty nie zawiodą pod względem ilości białego puchu. Pogoda na całym świecie tak teraz wariuje, że byłby zdziwiony, gdyby Nowy Jork nie utonął pod śniegiem przynajmniej raz.

\- Styczeń może być. Oh! Pobierzmy się w Nowy Rok!

\- Nie – odmówił od razu. Nie zamierzał brać ślubu w dniu, kiedy inni ludzie z pewnością będą mieli jakieś plany. Za dużo zamieszania i kombinowania. – Co powiesz na dwudziesty trzeci?

\- Bardziej przypadkowo się wybrać nie dało? – zapytał znudzony.

\- Moglibyśmy rzucić monetą albo rzutkami do kalendarza.

\- Zróbmy to! – napalił się natychmiast. – Przyniosę noże!

Dwie minuty później stali już przed powieszonym na ścianie kalendarzem, dokładnie w tej samej odległości. Wade bawił się nożem, czekając aż Peter zawiąże sobie szalik wokół oczu, żeby nic nie widzieć i trafiać kompletnie na ślepo.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie trafimy w nic ważnego? – zapytał jeszcze, odbierając od Wade’a nóż i przygotowując się do rzutu. Chwycił broń za ostrze i uniósł rękę do góry, na wysokość głowy.

\- Zamierzasz trafić w datę naszego ślubu, to bardzo ważne – zauważył najemnik i poprawił jego posturę. Peter dawno nie rzucał nożem. Odkąd miał możliwość odbierania broni białej z bezpiecznej odległości, nie korzystał już z wiedzy przekazanej mu przez Deadpoola. – Dobra, rzucaj.

\- Okej.

Wziął głęboki wdech i nie czekając dłużej, rzucił nożem w kalendarz. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tam trafił. Gdy tylko usłyszał, jak broń wbiła się w ścianę, ściągnął szalik na szyję i zobaczył gdzie trafił.

\- No proszę. Dwudziesty trzeci. To przeznaczenie – stwierdził i poklepał zaskoczonego Wade’a po ramieniu.

\- Oszukiwałeś! – oskarżył go, idąc za nim z powrotem na kanapę.

Peter nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać. Co z tego, że zmysł trochę mu pomógł namierzyć zapamiętane położenie tego jednego dnia? Nie mógł go przecież wyłączyć.

\- Już tak nie płacz, przecież nic nie przegrałeś, wprost przeciwnie, wygrałeś ślub – przypomniał i rozsiadł się wygodnie. Wade szybko do niego dołączył, wciskając mu się pomiędzy nogi i kładąc mu głowę na brzuchu. Peter zaczął najemnika po niej głaskać. – Poza tym dwudziesty trzeci to nie jest zła data.

\- Wiesz co się wydarzyło dwudziestego trzeciego stycznia? – zapytał poważnie Deadpool.

\- Nie – odparł zaniepokojony. Czyżby coś przykrego w życiu Wade’a? – Co?

\- Wyemitowano pierwszy odcinek _Drużyny A_! – odpowiedział przejęty, zaskakując Petera. – Powinniśmy świętować, a będziemy na jakimś głupim ślubie.

Peter złapał najemnika za głowę i przycisnął ją sobie do brzucha, by Wade w końcu przestał psioczyć.

\- Idiota – stwierdził. Mógł przysiąc, że poczuł, jak jego narzeczony się uśmiechnął. – Postanowione, mamy jakiś miesiąc na zorganizowanie wszystkiego.

\- W tym sukienki! – zawołał Deadpool, gdy Peter go puścił. – Zawsze marzyłem o ślubie w sukni!

Uśmiechnął się. To było urocze. Nie wiedział co dokładnie myśleć o pomyśle narzeczonego, bo był nieco kontrowersyjny, ale nie miałby serca, by mu zabronić zrobienia czegoś, co go uszczęśliwi. Nawet jeśli Wade w sukni to nie była część jego ślubnych fantazji, ale cóż, nie brał tego ślubu sam, nie mógł myśleć tylko o sobie. Jeszcze nie miał okazji widzieć Deadpoola w samej sukni czy sukience, chyba się za bardzo wstydził. Byłoby to z pewnością nieco dziwne i nietypowe, ale nie odrzuciłoby go, przyzwyczaiłby się prędzej czy później, a kto wie, może by mu się spodobało.

\- Więc co stoi na przeszkodzie? – zapytał, chcąc go zachęcić do zrealizowania marzenia.

\- Nie chcę ci narobić wstydu – wyjaśnił i objął go mocno w pasie, nie patrząc na Petera, któremu serce prawie pękło.

\- Wade, to twój ślub – przypomniał. – Możesz się ubrać jak tylko chcesz i nikomu nic do tego, a mnie wstydu na pewno nie przyniesiesz. Zresztą przed kim? Będą tam tylko nasi bliscy.

\- To może ty też…

\- O nie, nie – odmówił do razu, ledwo zostając przy swoim, gdy usłyszał żałosne piśnięcie zawodu Wade’a. – Kocham cię, ale na to nie licz. Nie kręcą mnie kiecki tak jak ciebie. Może kiedyś, ale na tę chwilę czułbym się dziwnie.

Starał się tłumaczyć to jak najdelikatniej, żeby nie zrobić narzeczonemu przykrości.

\- W grupie raźniej – przekonywał dalej.

\- Przykro mi – westchnął, nie przestając gładzić Wade’a po głowie. – Jeśli chcesz, to uderzę każdego, kto krzywo na ciebie spojrzy albo skrytykuje, ale w kieckę mnie nie wciśniesz.

\- W porządku – mruknął. Ledwo go usłyszał, bo usta trzymał blisko jego brzucha. – Nie każdy musi lubić to co ja. Ale kiedyś cię w kieckę wcisnę.

\- Jasne – zgodził się. Był gotowy kiedyś spróbować. – To skoro nie chcesz sukni na ślubie, to może zaopatrz się w jedną na noc poślubną?

\- Biorę w ciemno! – zgodził się od razu, szczerząc się do Petera. – Kupię sobie tak wystrzałową kieckę, że dostaniesz orgazmu na sam widok, eh! Obskoczę wszystkie najlepsze salony i projektantów!

\- To nie moje pieniądze, ale nie szalej – poradził mu. Serce biło mu szybciej na widok tak radosnego najemnika jak teraz. – Nie ma sensu wydawać paru tysięcy na suknię, którą założysz na siebie tylko na parę minut, nim ją z ciebie zerwę, żeby się do ciebie dobrać.

\- Żartujesz sobie chyba!  

\- Nie dasz mi jej zer…

\- Tysiące?! – przerwał mu. – Skarbie, kupię suknię za milion jak nie więcej. I nie zabronisz mi wydać tyle kasy!

\- Nie zabronię – przytaknął, widząc że walka jest bezcelowa. – W końcu to twój ślub.

\- Nasz ślub – poprawił i znów przytulił mu się do brzucha. Musiało mu być bardzo wygodnie. – Jak to ładnie brzmi.

\- Tak. Nasz ślub.

\- Znasz się na strojach formalnych? – zapytał Wade.

\- Nie.

Skąd miałby się znać? Nigdy nie musiał ich zakładać.

\- Ugh, trzeba będzie poprosić Starka o pomoc – przejął się. – Tylko on odróżnia frak od garnituru i takie tam.

\- Myślę, że jak pójdziesz do krawca, to też się będzie znał – uspokoił go. – Jeśli tak nie chcesz iść do Tony’ego, to nie idź.

\- Nie chcę żeby wiedział, że gówno się znam na takich rzeczach – wyjaśnił. – Miałem już na sobie takie formalne ciuchy, ale głównie dla beki. Za dzieciaka ich nie używałem, w wojsku miałem galowy mundur, a potem jako najemnik nie było takiej potrzeby. Czuję się głupio nie wiedząc co na siebie założyć na własny ślub.

\- Hej, ja też nie wiem – przyznał się. – Jestem równie zielony co ty. Pewnie gdybym miał się sam ubrać, nie umiałbym nawet zawiązać muchy.

Wade zaśmiał się.

\- Ja umiem wiązać muchę – pochwalił się wrednie i podniósł się, prężąc mięśnie.

\- Wal się – odparł, w Deadpool znów się roześmiał, nim poszedł po swojego laptopa. – Co robisz?

\- Szukam najlepszego krawca w tej dziurze – odparł wpatrzony w ekran.

\- Uważaj jak mówisz o moim kochanym Nowym Jorku.

\- Dziura – powtórzył, a Peter kopnął go w biodro. – Zastanawiam się też jaką piosenkę do pierwszego tańca wybrać.

\- Będziemy taki mieli? – ucieszył się. Nie myślał o tym wcześniej, ale brzmiało interesująco.

\- Duh, musi być pierwszy taniec, żebym mógł się pochwalić jakiego pięknego męża mam.

\- Ale… ja nie umiem tańczyć, a ty tylko dobrze poruszasz biodrami.

\- Dziękuję – odparł uradowany z komplementu.

\- Powinniśmy wziąć jakieś lekcje tańca, czy coś? – kontynuował zmartwiony Peter. Nie chciał się zbłaźnić na własnym ślubie nie wiedząc jak tańczyć. 

\- Po co? Przytulimy się tylko, a w zasadzie to nie tylko, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. – Wade popatrzył na niego sugestywnie, a Peter żałował, że nie ma przy sobie wyrzutni, żeby zakleić mu te przeklęte oczy. – Potem wszyscy będą zbyt pijani, żeby się przejmować tym, że nie umiesz tańczyć. Sami pewnie nie potrafią.

\- Dobra, ale jeśli nadepnę ci na stopę, to będzie twoja wina – zauważył.

\- Idzie ci świetnie, gdy się wydurniamy, na nic mi nie nadepniesz. Mój penis nie jest aż tak długi.

\- A co z jedzeniem i tortem? Tony to załatwi?

\- Jak nie, to ja to zrobię.

\- Myślałem, że to dla ciebie nudne.

\- Zmieniłem zdanie, czuję się ważny dzięki tym przygotowaniom – wyznał z uśmiechem. – Ciekawe czy jakaś firma cateringowa dostarcza martwe świerszcze.

\- Żadnych pająków na ślubie, Wade – przypomniał mu.

\- Kto powiedział, że to dla nich, eh? – zapytał oburzony. – Może ja się przerzucę na dietę robaczywą. Robaczą? Robaczkową? Jebać, wiesz o co mi chodzi.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem – przyznał się skonfundowany.

\- Chyba kiedyś oglądałem program, gdzie zrobili mąkę ze świerszczy. To może być to, idealny składnik na tort, który zjedzą pają… To znaczy ja.

Peter pokręcił głową rozbawiony i sięgnął z powrotem po swoją książkę, żeby Deadpool mógł zajmować się wszystkim w spokoju.

\- Wracając do pierwszego tańca – odezwał się znowu Wade. Peter nie był wcale zaskoczony. – Może _Tale as Old as Time_? Ostatnie słowa pasują do nas jak ulał. Było by trudno zaprosić Angelę Lansbury, ale myślę, że dałoby radę.

\- Mógłbyś nie próbować się obrażać na własnym ślubie? – poprosił go Peter.

\- Masz rację. Poza tym oglądałem _Napisała: Morderstwo_ , gdziekolwiek się ta kobieta pojawia, ktoś ginie. Choć gdyby na naszym ślubie komuś się zmarło, pamiętaliby o tym przez lata.

\- Cokolwiek wybierzesz, będzie dobrze – zapewnił. Sam nie zamierzał brać w wyborze udziału, bo jedyne co znał to współczesny pop, musicalowe numery i piosenki Disneya. Niezbyt dobry wybór jak na pierwszy taniec nowożeńców.

\- Nawet _Shakaron_?

\- Okej, może nie to jedno.

Czytał dalej, słuchając jak narzeczony nuci kilka piosenek jedna po drugiej.

\- _Single Ladies_ jest o zaręczynach – wymamrotał, skupiony na poszukiwaniach. 

\- Jak uważasz – odpowiedział mu. Miał wrażenie, że najemnik tego oczekuje, nawet jeśli nie powiedział tego wprost.

\- Ciekawe jak by się tańczyło do czołówki z _Gry o tron_.

\- Okej, teraz to przesadzasz – zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Chcę coś epickiego! Najlepiej jakiś muzyczny numer. Podobno Logan się na tym zna i ma nawet własny cyrk.

\- Nie, to Hugh Jackman i dopiero będzie miał, jutro – zauważył. Zamierzali iść na ten film. Peter po to, by wypatrzeć wszystkie nieścisłości z prawdziwą historią, Wade po prostu uwielbiał Hugh Jackamana, przypominał mu Wolverina i to do tego stopnia, że ciągle go z nim mylił. 

\- To właśnie powiedziałem. Zadzwonię do niego.

\- Nie – zabronił mu szybko, zatrzymując go przed wstaniem nogami, które mu położył na kolanach. Na razie trzymał go lekko, ale w razie czego zamierzał go skutecznie unieruchomić. Miał dość silne mięśnie nóg, by to zrobić i nawet się nie zmęczyć. – Zabije cię albo nie przyjdzie na ślub.

Logan był głównie kumplem Wade’a, ale też go chciał zaprosić. Zawdzięczał temu człowiekowi życie w jakimś stopniu, a poza tym lubił go, nawet jeśli mężczyzna go przerażał.

\- Chcę śpiewającego Wolverina na moim ślubie i zamierzam go dostać, do cholery! – uparł się najemnik. Znowu spróbował wstać, ale Peter go przytrzymał. – Petey, skarbie, uwielbiam twoje smukłe nóżki i uda zdolne zgnieść arbuza, więc nie zmuszaj mnie do obcięcia ich tylko grzecznie mnie puść.

\- Nie – odmówił po prostu.

Wade zmrużył groźnie oczy, usiłując go nastraszyć, ale był niewzruszony i powrócił do czytania jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że blefuję? – zapytał najemnik po chwili, wzdychając zrezygnowany.

\- Nie wiem, przeczucie – odparł i posłał narzeczonemu niewinny uśmiech, w odpowiedzi słysząc prychnięcie.

\- Trudno, może być bez śpiewającego Wolverine’a, ale dostanę kogoś z Kanady, kto potrafi śpiewać. Wiem nawet kogo.

\- Justina Biebera? – zgadywał.

\- Nie.

\- Celine Dion?

\- Powiedzą mi, że papuguję.

\- Więc kogo?

Jego wiedza o kanadyjskich gwiazdach muzyki kończyła się na tej dwójce.

\- Carly Rae Japsen!

\- Oh. – Peter przymknął książkę i pomyślał przez chwilę. – Ta od _Call Me Maybe_?

\- Carly to coś więcej niż tylko _Call Me Maybe_! – oburzył się.

\- Może, ale znam ją tylko z tego – wyznał i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sprowadzenie jej nie powinno być takie trudno – rozmyślał dalej najemnik. – Na pewno pomoże rodakowi w potrzebie.

\- Zadzwoń do niej. Albo do jej agenta – zaproponował. – Tylko błagam, nie rób tego jak jakiś stalker.

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz?

\- Za człowieka z problemami – odparł uprzejmie.

\- Prawda – zgodził się dumny.  

\- Czemu akurat ona? – zainteresował się Peter.  

\- Wygłupialiśmy się do jednej z jej piosenek na ulicy, praktycznie na początku znajomości.

Peter szybko przeszukał pamięć w poszukiwaniu tego wspomnienia i bez problemu je znalazł. Dobrze pamiętał tamten dzień, to jak dobrze się bawił mogąc się wygłupiać bez obawy o to, że ktoś go skrytykuje albo będzie się z niego śmiał. To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy obecność Wade’a dała mu odwagę, by dobrze się bawić.

\- Pamiętam – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Możesz spróbować, nie zamierzam cię zatrzymywać. Albo się zgodzi, albo nie, a może przyśle chociaż życzenia.

Gdyby mógł, osobiście by do niej poleciał i poprosił o chociaż najmniejszy udział w ich ślubie. Dla Wade’a wszystko.

Deadpool uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością i zajął się znowu szukaniem idealnej piosenki na pierwszy taniec. Peter nie skupiał się na nim za bardzo, ale usłyszał mruknięcie aprobaty w pewnym momencie, a to znaczyło, że piosenka została wybrana.

\- Już? – zapytał, opierając stopy na ramieniu najemnika. – Co wybrałeś?

\- Oh, dopiero teraz się zainteresowałeś? – zażartował. – Wiesz, że to powinien być wybór nas obu? W ogóle czemu tylko ja się wszystkim zajmuję, a ty sobie czytasz?

\- Ufam ci – odparł po prostu, ukrywając uśmiech za książką. – To co wybrałeś?

\- Skoro mi ufasz, to usłyszysz dopiero na miejscu.

\- Dobra – zgoda. Miał nadzieję, że tego nie pożałuje, ale chyba Wade nie próbowałby żadnych numerów na własnym ślubie, prawda?

Prawda?

\- Hej, a co z nazwiskiem? – zapytał nagle Deadpool. Peter popatrzył na niego zmieszany. – Gdyby to było yaoi, ty przejąłbyś moje, bo jesteś mniejszy, słodszy i śliczniejszy.

\- Chcę twoje nazwisko – odparł pewny siebie.

Nie zastanawiał się wcześniej nad tym, bo to było coś oczywistego, odkąd tylko zapragnął poślubić Wade’a. Teoretycznie mogliby się w ogóle w to nie bawić, albo mieć dwuczłonowe nazwiska, ale chciał nazwisko swojego męża.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się. Chyba w ogóle nie sądził, że Peter się zgodzi.

\- Masz wrogów, którzy będą chcieli skrzywdzić twojego męża – wyjaśnił mu Peter.

\- Mam męża?! – zdziwił się, łapiąc się za głowę. Zignorował go.

\- Ja sobie poradzę z zagrożeniem, ale May nie. Nie chcę żeby ją ze mną powiązali.

\- Jak będą chcieli, to i tak to zrobią – zauważył najemnik.

\- Lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Zresztą, lubię twoje nazwisko – przyznał nieco zawstydzony.

\- Peter Benjamin Wilson – powiedział Wade i pokiwał z aprobatą głową. Peter zaczerwienił się bardziej, a serce zaczęło szybciej bić z podekscytowania. Pierwszy raz słyszał to wszystko na głos i ten pomysł podobał mu się jeszcze bardziej. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł się tak oficjalnie podpisywać. – To brzmi dumnie.

\- Na pewno lepiej niż Wade Winston Parker – zażartował i trącił policzek Wade’a stopą.

\- Drwisz z moich imion? – zapytał i złapał go za łydkę, którą pocałował, nim zdjął sobie obie stopy z ramienia, kładąc je na kolanach.

\- Po prostu uważam, że brak pasującego nazwiska na W bardzo ci szkodzi – wytłumaczył się. On nie miał tego problemu.

\- Wybrnąłeś, panie Wilson – wymruczał, odkładając laptopa i pochylając się nad Peterem, który wypuścił książkę z dłoni i pozwolił jej upaść na podłogę.

\- Jeszcze Parker – przypomniał. Czuł na ustach oddech narzeczonego, ciepło jego ciała przy swoim. Dostał dreszczy, co Wade na pewno wyczuł, skoro praktycznie przyciskał go do kanapy, więżąc go pod sobą. Nie że Peter miał jakieś obiekcje i praktycznie bez własnej wiedzy objął szyję najemnika ramionami.

\- Już niedługo. – Wade ucałował go delikatnie w kącik ust, Peter był pewien, że by tego nie poczuł, gdyby nie to, że był w tej chwili bardzo wyczulony na jakikolwiek dotyk i to lekkie muśnięcie dostarczyło mu kolejnych dreszczy. – Naprawdę ci pasuje. Ale ładnemu to we wszystkim ładnie.

Peter uśmiechnął się zawstydzony. Przesunął dłoń na policzek Deadpoola i przyciągnął go do pocałunku, wzdychając gdy poczuł te słodkie, spierzchnięte wargi, a chwilę później język, który wpuścił do ust.

Całowali się powoli, wręcz leniwie, by koniec nie nastąpił zbyt szybko. Mimo to Peterowi szybko zrobiło się gorąco, w głowie się zakręciło, a w uszach zaczęło szumieć, gdy Wade dotykał go wszędzie pod ubraniem, nie robiąc jednak nic, by je zdjąć.

Peter odwdzięczał się tymi samymi gestami, wodząc dłońmi po umięśnionych plecach najemnika i drżąc ilekroć myślał o tym, jak dużo większy pod każdym względem jest od niego Wade, jak łatwo mógłby go zmiażdżyć, zabić, gdyby tylko chciał. I gdyby Peter nie był teraz Spidermanem, ale w tej chwili wyrzucił to z pamięci, by wrażenia były silniejsze.

I były. 

\- O mamuśku! – wykrzyknął nagle Wade i poderwał się z kanapy. – Zupełnie zapomniałem, że miałem ci dać prezent zaręczynowy!

\- Co? – wydyszał zaskoczony. Bez Deadpoola nad nim było mu dziwnie zimno. – Teraz?

\- Tak, teraz! – potwierdził i ściągnął go siłą z kanapy. – Ubieraj się.

\- Wolałbym się rozebrać – odparł i uniósł t-shirt do góry, odsłaniając brzuch, by zachęcić najemnika do działania, do zmiany zdania, ale Wade wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie przekonasz mnie, Petey, jestem na to za twardy!

\- O to chodzi – zauważył i spróbował raz jeszcze, odsłaniając tym razem i klatkę piersiową.

\- Wybacz, skarbie – powiedział Deadpool, podchodząc bliżej i opuszczając mu t-shirt, nim dał pstryczka w nos Peterowi, gdy ten usiłował mu wsunąć dłonie do spodni. – Jak się teraz czujesz, eh? Nie takie to przyjemne, prawda?

\- Nienawidzę cię – mruknął pod nosem.

\- Jaka szkoda, że musisz mnie poślubić – zaśmiał się Wade. – Sam zacząłeś, Petey, nie trzeba było mnie drażnić. Ale nie martw się, wyobracam cię. Później.

\- Myślałem, że to słowo zakazane w tym kontekście – przypomniał, idąc za najemnikiem do sypialni, szkoda tylko że nie po to, czego pragnął.

\- Na czas wojny możemy go używać.

Ah, więc to była wojna. Peter nie był pewny, czy chce brać w niej udział. Wciąż był młody i jeśli sam nie mówił „stop”, ciężko mu było zrezygnować z seksu, nie mając kontroli nad sytuacją.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mając mnie pod sobą tak po prostu zrezygnowałeś.

\- Jeszcze mi nie stanął, więc to nie było takie trudne – wyjaśnił swój sekret Deadpool i rzucił mu ciepłą bluzę do założenia.

\- Starzejesz się – zażartował Peter. – Niedługo będziesz potrzebował niebieskich tabletek.

\- Wcale nie! – przeraził się i zmrużył oczy w zastanowieniu. – Biorąc pod uwagę moją odporność na środki chemiczne, musiałbym połknąć cały kontener takich tabletek, żeby zadziałały przez jakieś… pół minuty. Więc lepiej się módl, żebym nigdy ich nie potrzebował, bo zostaniesz z dildo.

Peter roześmiał się i zaczął się ubierać. Im szybciej to załatwią, tym szybciej wrócą do domu i zajmą się sobą. Zastanawiał się jaki prezent chciał mu dać Wade i czemu musieli z tego powodu wychodzić.

Pojechali Deadharleyem do magazynów w porcie, a konkretniej do dwóch tych, które należały do Wade’a. Tym razem jednak zamiast wejść do tego, który Peter już znał, najemnik otworzył przed nim drzwi drugiego, którego tak zaciekle do tej pory bronił, jakby trzymał tam coś cennego.

Nie myślał intensywnie za pierwszym razem o tym, co tam może być, ale teraz był ciekawy i wszedł za narzeczonym do środka. Było tam jeszcze zimniej, niż na zewnątrz, było też ciemno, ale pomimo mroku widział zarys samochodu, który był tu zaparkowany. Deadpool chciał mu dać samochód? Przecież ona nawet nie potrafił prowadzić.

\- Patrz i podziwiaj! – powiedział Wade i zdjął czapkę z logiem Spidermana, którą miał na sobie, po czym ukłonił się, wskazując na samochód. – Jest jak nowy!

Peter stał przy włączniku światła, więc zapalił je i od razu zamarł, gdy zobaczył samochód. Rozpoznałby go wszędzie, nawet jeśli błyszczał się tak jak nigdy.

\- Skąd… Czemu masz samochód mojego wuja? – zapytał zaskoczony Deadpoola, którego zapał powoli się zmniejszał. Pewnie spodziewał się innej reakcji. – May go sprzedała.

\- Wiem, mnie – wyjaśnił niepewnie. – Poprosiłem mojego kumpla Weseala o kupienie go w moim imieniu i dostarczenie tutaj.

\- Ale po co? Chciałeś tylko wspomóc May?

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył od razu. – To znaczy, to na pewno był plus, pozbyła się starego grata i przy okazji dostała za niego pieniądze, a ja mogłem go naprawić.

\- Ale po co? – powtórzył. Nic z tego nie rozumiał.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś się pozbywał pamiątki po wuju – wyznał szczerze. – To wciąż dobre auto, może nie jakiś ekstra model, ale spełnia swoje zadanie. Wystarczyło go tylko trochę naprawić. I dodać kuloodporne szyby oraz pokryć lakierem odpornym na pociski. Oh, jest też szczelny w razie potrzeby, więc żaden gaz czy tonięcie ci nie straszne, ma nawet własny zapas tlenu, który starczy na godzinę. Przy powolnym oddychaniu, więc bez paniki! Pożyczyłem parę rozwiązań z bryki Trumpa.

Peter podszedł do samochodu. Ben jeździł nim wiele lat. Kiedyś miał inny, pamiętał, ale ten znał najlepiej. Niejednokrotnie się psuł, mieli też w nim parę stłuczek z innymi użytkownikami ruchu. Po jednej takiej stłuczce May miała nawet złamane ramię. Mimo to wspominał ten samochód dobrze. Wuj woził go nim do szkoły przez jakiś czas, a także w inne miejsca, jak chociażby wypady za miasto. Kiedyś tu nawet spał, gdy w wieku dziesięciu lat „uciekł” z domu i przerażony zawędrował ostatecznie tylko do garażu, gdzie wychodzące z siebie wujostwo znalazło go parę godzin później, śpiącego na tylnej kanapie.

Dobry samochód. Nieco głośny, stary i wadliwy, ale dobry. Cieszył się, że może go znowu zobaczyć, że znowu nim pojedzie.

Drżącą ręką otworzył drzwi i usiadł za kierownicą. Nic nie pachniało tak jak dawniej, nie dziwiło go to, ale w środku auto wyglądało dalej tak samo. Miało tylko kilka dodatkowych przycisków, zapewne zainstalowanych na polecenie Wade’a.

\- Planowałem ci go dać na następne urodziny – tłumaczył się dalej najemnik. Stał teraz przy samochodzie, z dłonią opartą o dach i zaglądał do środka. – Potem na rocznicę naszego związku, ale nadarzyła się okazja wcześniej. Jest w całości twój, możesz nim jeździć kiedy i ile chcesz. Jak tylko zdasz prawko, oczywiście. Co sądzisz?

Peter wziął głęboki wdech, chcąc powstrzymać wzruszenie, ale nie udało mu się do końca. Z uśmiechem wyszedł z samochodu i uścisnął Wade’a, a potem pocałował krótko.

\- Dziękuję, to wspaniały prezent – powiedział, wtulony dalej w narzeczonego. – May też się ucieszy mogąc znowu się nim przejechać.

\- Cieszę się – odparł i objął go. – To co? Ochrzcimy go teraz, eh? Żartuję, żeby nie było. Chodźmy do domu, auto jeszcze sobie tu trochę postoi.

Wade poklepał go po plecach i odsunął się, zmierzając do wyjścia. Peter nie poszedł za nim, spięty i niezdecydowany.

\- Tak – odparł po chwili, czując jak zaczyna się rumienić.

\- Hmm? – Deadpool odwrócił się do niego. – Co mówiłeś?

\- Możemy… Możemy go ochrzcić – zgodził się nieśmiało. Trochę się wahał, bo nie wiedział czy to nie będzie brak szacunku do wuja, ale to przecież tylko samochód, a nie grób Bena.

\- Co? – Wade był w szoku. Podszedł szybko do niego, próbując mu spojrzeć w oczy, by się upewnić, że dobrze słyszał, ale Peter unikał jego wzroku. – Serio mówisz?

\- Przerwałeś nam w najlepszym momencie – poskarżył się jak małe dziecko. Wciąż nie dawało mu to spokoju, był podniecony i chętny, nie chciał czekać na powrót do domu. – Poza tym, zawsze byłem ciekawy seksu w samochodzie.

W końcu odważył się spojrzeć na Deadpoola i wcale się nie zdziwił żądzą, jaką zobaczył w jego oczach. Sam pewnie wyglądał teraz podobnie.

\- Nie będziesz się czuł dziwnie? – dopytywał dalej najemnik. – No wiesz, jakby twój wuj siedział obok i nas podglądał?

\- Teraz na pewno będę – zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

\- Kurwa, nic nie mówiłem, ktoś coś mówił? Kurwa! Mogłem wcześniej kupić samochód, a nie kisić się z motocyklem. – Wade złapał go za ramiona i praktycznie podstawił do tylnych drzwi. – Właź do środka.

Nie trzeba mu było tego powtarzać. Wciąż patrząc na Deadpoola sięgnął po klamkę, otworzył drzwi i tyłem wszedł do środka, a najemnik za nim.

\- To jak to się robi w samochodzie? – zapytał nieco zestresowany. Gdy robili coś nowego, zawsze się trochę stresował. Był pewien, że po próbowaniu podduszania, które przecież mogło go zabić, nic seksualnego już go nie przerazi, ale najwyraźniej był skazany na stres za każdym razem.

\- Oh, Petey, zaraz ci pokażę – obiecał Wade, zamykając za nimi drzwi i klepiąc kolana, na które Peter niezgrabnie i uważając na dach, wspiął się, czując coraz większe podniecenie. I większe nerwy, które Deadpool na szczęście ukoił całując go po szyi, nim jego usta nie znalazły się przy uchu Petera. – A, jeszcze jedno. Możesz być głośny jak tylko chcesz. Nikt poza mną cię tu nie usłyszy.

Zamierzał.

Był.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział :(


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z drobnym opóźnieniem, ale jest, finalny rozdział tej historii. Zapraszam :)

Peter podskoczył, gdy Wade otworzył drzwi samochodu i wślizgnął się na siedzenie pasażera.

\- Jezu, ale ty strachliwy – zaśmiał się. – Dobrze, że jesteś przypięty, bo wyrżnąłbyś łbem o dach.

\- To nie jest śmieszne – zauważył i złapał mocno kierownicę, żeby nie widać było jak mu się ręce trzęsą.

\- Trochę jest. – Wade położył mu dłoń na głowie i potargał włosy. – Wyluzuj, przecież zdałeś prawko, dasz radę dojechać sam do Queens.

\- To nie o jazdę mi chodzi tylko o ślub.

To już dzisiaj. Za jakieś cztery godziny oficjalnie stanie się mężem Wade’a, a on jego. Gdziekolwiek pójdzie, będzie się przedstawiał jako Peter Wilson, a Deadpool jako małżonek Amerykanina, będzie mógł się upierać o obywatelstwo amerykańskie. Będą mogli razem brać kredyty – nie że będą potrzebowali – czy odwiedzać się w szpitalu – tego też raczej nie doświadczą. Co najważniejsze jednak, przysięgną sobie dzisiaj, że będą ze sobą do końca życia któregoś z nich. I choć Peter wciąż chciał tego wszystkiego, to świadomość tych zmian była przytłaczająca. Do tego stopnia, że denerwował się jak nigdy.

\- Ah, w takim razie panikuj na całego, bo ja też panikuję! – wyznał najemnik i podstawił mu pod nos dłoń, która latała jak u kogoś z delirium. – Aaa!

Peter zasłonił uszy, gdy Wade wydarł się na cały głos.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że przesadzasz – stwierdził, gdy było już bezpiecznie odsłonić uszy.

\- Trochę tak – przyznał. – Krzyk był sztuczny, ale drżenie rąk prawdziwe.

\- Myślałem, że się nie denerwujesz.

Jego problemy zaczęły się już trzy dni temu, kiedy to zaczęło mu być niedobrze na samą myśl, że ślub jest już tuż tuż. Wszystko zaczynało się robić coraz bardziej realne i coraz więcej rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak i zrujnować mu ten dzień. Zdążył już sobie wyobrazić chyba każdy możliwy problem, jaki mógłby wystąpić w trakcie czy po ceremonii – od jakiejś wpadki typu potknięcie zaczynając, a na ataku kosmitów lub powstaniu Goblina z martwych kończąc.

Wade wydawał się w ogóle nie podzielać jego zmartwień, nawet przed tym jak wsiadł do samochodu zachowywał się jakby ślub go nie ruszał.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Miałbym się nie denerwować kiedy wciąż możesz powiedzieć „nie”?

\- Nie zrobiłbym tego – zapewnił.

\- Ale mógłbyś – upierał się. Peter przewrócił oczami, choć pewnie nie powinien się naśmiewać z obaw narzeczonego. – Stąd te drgawki. Byłbym beznadziejnym chirurgiem w takim stanie.

\- Byłbyś beznadziejnym chirurgiem w ogóle – zauważył i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Samochód wuja uruchomił się gładko i sprawnie.

\- Każdy mi mówi, że potrafię z chirurgiczną precyzją trafić w każdą aortę, coś musi być na rzeczy.

\- Tak, jesteś zabójcą doskonałym.

\- Dziękuję, miło że zauważyłeś – odparł z uśmiechem, który był jednak ukryty pod maską. Nie bez powodu, jechali po May, żeby zabrać ją do wieży Avengers, by tam mogła się przygotować. Wade opłacił fryzjerów i stylistów, by zajęli się gośćmi, którzy sobie tego życzą. – Myślisz, że nie zmieniła zdania?

Peter potrzebował chwili, by zorientować się, co Wade do niego mówi.

\- Nawet jeśli, to trudno, po prostu ją wyproszę – odpowiedział i westchnął. Nie chciałby brać ślubu bez May obecnej wśród gości, ale gdyby nagle znowu miała coś do Wade’a, bez wahania by się jej pozbył. Na szczęście nie musiał się o to martwić, bo ciocia była podekscytowana równie mocno co on i obiecała nagrywać całą ceremonię na pamiątkę i starać się przy tym za bardzo nie płakać ze wzruszenia.

\- Więc jedźmy zanim ja się rozmyślę! – poprosił najemnik i skulił się nagle. – Albo będę musiał wyskoczyć do łazienki. To chilli na kolacje to był bardzo zły pomysł.

Peter zaśmiał się i wyjechał na drogę, wciąż robiąc to bardzo ostrożnie. Prawo jazdy miał od tygodnia i choć miał już doświadczenie z motocyklem, to autem jeździło się diametralnie inaczej i wciąż się trochę obawiał odważnej jazdy.

\- Ugh, jesteś strasznie wolny – poskarżył się Deadpool, gdy ledwo opuścili ich okolicę. – Daj trochę więcej w rurę.

\- Nie spieszy nam się – przypomniał. Właśnie dlatego wyjechali wcześniej, żeby na pewno zdążyć pomimo powolnej jazdy Petera. Wade westchnął głośno i przysunął się nieco w lewo. Zerknął na niego kątem oka i zauważył, że najemnik poruszył nogą. – Wade, nie!

Za późno, jego narzeczony wcisnął swoją stopę pod kierownicę i docisnął pedał gazu. Samochód momentalnie przyspieszył, a Peter był zbyt skupiony na unikaniu stłuczki, by podnieść nogę i pozbyć się balastu z gazu.

\- Oszalałeś!

\- Jeszcze mi podziękujesz – stwierdził i wyszczerzył się. – Uwaga pieszy.

\- Cholera!

Peter skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył w lusterku wstecznym, jak jakiś mężczyzna krzyczy coś do nich i wymachuje ręką.

\- Czerwone światło, radziłbym zwolnić.

\- To ty kontrolujesz gaz! – przypomniał spanikowany i poczuł kilka ostrzeżeń zmysłu na raz, gdy przejechali przez skrzyżowanie, gdy inne samochody nadjeżdżały z prawa i z lewa. – Zabierz nogę, błagam!

\- Zdrętwiała mi, nie mogę jej ruszyć – wytłumaczył się, rozsiadając się wygodnie.

\- Ściemniasz!

\- Nie, serio – zapewnił, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że rzuca nim na wszystkie kierunku podczas gwałtownego skręcania. – Czuje się, jakby moja stopa była  ołowiu.

\- Za to moje ręce są z galarety!

\- Truskawkowej czy cytrynowej?

\- Wade!

\- Kolejny pieszy.

Wade niespodziewanie zabrał nogę z gazu, a Peter od razu to wykorzystał i zahamował. Maska samochodu dotknęła przechodzącą przez pasy kobietę, która przerażonym wzrokiem popatrzył na nich dwóch. Deadpool jej pomachał.

\- Ty durniu! – zawołał Peter i zaczął otwartymi dłońmi okładać najemnika po głowie.

\- Ał, ał! Przemoc małżeńska jeszcze przed ślubem?!

\- Mogliśmy kogoś zabić! – wrzasną spanikowany. Ciężko oddychał i cały się trząsł. – Co ty do jasnej cholery chciałeś osiągnąć?! Zabić mnie?!

\- Hej, pół drogi już za nami, to chyba plus, eh? – spytał niewinnie.

Peter nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Patrząc na Wade’a, wydał z siebie sfrustrowany okrzyk, nim odwrócił się w kierunku drogi i znów ruszył, tym razem powoli.

\- Nienawidzę cię – wymamrotał pod nosem. Cały był spięty i odmawiał spoglądania na narzeczonego, który posłał mu buziaka w powietrzu. – Dupek.

Reszta drogi do May przebiegła bez zakłóceń. Peter zdążył się uspokoić i nawet Wade śpiewający do muzyki z radia go nie irytował. Ciocia musiała ich wypatrywać, bo nawet nie musieli używać klaksonu, wyszła kilka sekund po tym, jak podjechali. Peter od razu wysiadł, by się przywitać i wziąć od niej torbę z jej ubraniami na ślub.

\- Peter, jak dobrze cię widzieć – powiedziała podczas uścisku, który zainicjował. Z uśmiechem odsunęła się i popatrzyła na Deadpoola, który pomachał jej zza szyby. Odmachała mu i przyjrzała się znowu jemu, skonsternowana nieco. – Jesteś strasznie blady.

\- Wade to dupek – wyjaśnił jedynie i wyciągnął rękę w stronę torby ciotki. – Wezmę to.

\- Nie trzeba, to tylko kiecka i buty, nic ciężkiego – zapewniła i podeszła do auta, siadając z tyłu. – Dawno nim nie jechałam, choć zazwyczaj miałam miejsce z przodu.

May była zaskoczona gdy dowiedziała się, że to Wade kupił auto Bena. Chciała mu nawet zwrócić pieniądza i powiedziała, że to będzie jej prezent ślubny, ale najemnik się nie zgodził.

\- Wade musi mieć dostęp do radia – wyjaśnił cioci, zajmując swoje miejsce i patrząc ostrzegawczo na Deadpoola, żeby nie wywinął znowu numeru z gazem, gdy już ruszył.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi siedzenie z tyłu – zapewniła May, przyglądając im się. – Nie powinniście unikać widzenia się przed ślubem?

\- Gdybyśmy to zrobili, ominąłby nas odstresowujący seks z rana – poinformował ją uprzejmie Wade, odwracając się do niej. Peter momentalnie spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Co? Kazałeś mi nie wspominać o seksie tylko w obecności dzieci.

Ciocia zaśmiała się.

\- Spokojnie, Peter. Nie zapominaj, że sama też uprawiałam seks, nie ma się czego wstydzić.

\- Nie musiałem tego wiedzieć – zauważył, czerwieniąc się.

\- Ale z ciebie cnotka – skomentował Wade.

\- Zamknij się – poprosił, starając się normalnie prowadzić. 

Podróż do wieży trochę trwała ze względu na korki, na które natknęli się na Manhattanie. Peter tęsknił za Deadharleyem, ale przynajmniej miał z kim pogadać w czasie jazdy. Deadpool raczej milczał, wtrącając się do rozmowy tylko od czasu do czasu. Choć pomiędzy nim a May było już lepiej, dalej był trochę nieśmiały w jej obecności.

\- O Jezu – wyszeptała May, gdy zbliżyli się do wieży. Było gorzej niż przed ich prezentacją jako Avengers, wszędzie było pełno ludzi, nie tylko dziennikarzy, ale i zwykłych ciekawskich cywili. Gdyby nie ochrona Starka, pewnie byliby pod samymi ścianami budynku, żeby na pewno niczego nie przegapić. Aż dziwne, że jeszcze nie zablokowali ulicy, choć Tony myślał nad tym, by ją wynająć na parę godzin. Wtedy ludzie kręciliby się w okolicy zamkniętego obszaru, więc tak czy inaczej by przeszkadzali. Będą musieli to przecierpieć.

\- Gdyby to był Jezus, byłoby więcej ludzi – stwierdził Wade.

\- Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że ten ślub wywoła takie poruszenie – przyznała ciocia. – Widziałam ten temat nie raz w telewizji czy gazetach, ale ludzie dostali szału. Jak my się dostaniemy do środka?

\- Dobra pytanie.

Nie miał pojęcia jak podjechać do budynku. Główne wejście było najbardziej oblegane. Najłatwiej byłoby wejść po ścianie jak ostatnim razem, ale ta opcja niestety nie wchodziła w grę.

\- Urządźmy im Carmagedon – zaproponował najemnik podekscytowany. – W bagażniku mam katany, zamontuję je na masce dla lepszego efektu.

\- Dlaczego spakowałeś katany do bagażnika? – zapytał go Peter. A już myślał, że Wade przyjdzie na własny ślub nieuzbrojony.

\- Na wypadek gdyby ktoś postanowił zaatakować – wyjaśnił. – Plus, chcę być gotowy na Krwawe Gody. 

Peter przewrócił oczami i powoli, podjechał do tłumu, który zaczął się rozchodzić przed autem. Ludzie zaczęli zaglądać do środka, ale przez przyciemniane szyby niewiele mogli dostrzec. Nie musieli jednak nic widzieć, bo skoro ktoś podjeżdżał pod wieżę, to pewnie był to ktoś ważny, więc podekscytowali się momentalnie.

W końcu udało mu się jako tako zaparkować, klnąc na Tony’ego za nie posiadanie żadnego parkingu pod swoim budynkiem.

\- Teraz najgorsze, wyjście – westchnął, patrząc z przerażeniem na ludzi zebranych wokół auta. Czemu ludzie musieli się tak zachowywać w obecności celebryty?

\- Mam rozwiązanie. – Wade uniósł dłoń do góry, uderzając nią o dach samochodu.

\- Nie będziemy nikogo przejeżdżać – zabronił od razu, a najemnik uśmiechnął się.

\- Orientuj się – ostrzegł nim rzucił w niego czymś. Peter trzymał w dłoni teleporter.

\- Nie ma mowy, nie z ciocią – odmówił i odrzucił urządzenie.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytała May. Niepokoiło ją to zgromadzenie bardziej niż ich, nie był do tego przyzwyczajona.

\- Wade chce nas teleportować – wytłumaczył jej ogólnikowo. – Ale nie będziemy tego robić.

\- Masz lepszy pomysł na przejście spokojnie? – zapytał go. – No chyba że chcesz, żeby zdjęcia May pojawiły się w gazetach i w Internecie, bo przypominam, że ludzie na zewnątrz mają aparaty. I kamery. I nadają na żywo. Nie zapomnij pomachać widzom przed telewizorami, May. Pozdrów przyjaciółki i tę wredną sąsiadkę, która zawsze miała lepszy ogródek od twojego!

Peter westchnął pokonany. Nie chciał się zgadzać, bo teleportacja jest czymś nieprzyjemnym za pierwszym razem, ale chyba naprawdę nie mieli wyjścia.

\- Dobra, ale tylko ten jeden raz – zgodził się i odwrócił do cioci. – Nie masz nic przeciwko? To trochę nieprzyjemne, gdy nie jest się przyzwyczajonym.

\- Czy to bezpieczne? – spytała zmartwiona.

\- Jeśli nie teleportujesz się w ścianę, to nie – zapewnił ją Wade, a May zbladła momentalnie. Peter miał ochotę go udusić. – Nic przyjemnego, ten beton miażdżący ci narządy wewnętrzne i, uh… Świetnie sobie radzę z teleporterem, coś takiego na pewno się nie wydarzy, hehe.

May nie wyglądała na przekonaną i Peter był pewny, że ostatecznie się nie zgodzi i trzeba będzie poszukać innego sposobu na bezpieczne wejście.

\- Okej, zrobię to – zgodziła się niepewnie.

\- I to jest podejście! – ucieszył się Deadpool i poklepał ją pocieszająco po ramieniu. – Bez obaw, nawet jeśli wylądujemy w ścianie, zawsze jest spora szansa na przeżycie. Zależy jak wiele ciała w tej ścianie będzie. Ja kiedyś utknąłem tylko nogą i…

\- Wade, przestań ją straszyć! – upomniał go Peter, a ciocia zaśmiała się, raczej z nerwów niż z żartu najemnika.

\- Ja tylko staram się być szczery – wyjaśnił niewinnie.

\- Nie zawsze to dobry wybór.

\- Właśnie dałeś mi przyzwolenie na kłamanie – ucieszył się. 

\- Wcale nie…

\- Dałeś! – wciął mu się w słowo. – Nie zaprzeczaj, zresztą nie mamy czasu, May i ja musimy się odstrzelić na bóstwa, więc lepiej już chodźmy. Madame?

Wade podał rękę May, a ta złapała go za nią niepewnie. Jej własna dłoń się trzęsła, naprawdę bała się tej teleportacji, ale przybrała odważną minę i uśmiechnęła się do Petera, który wyjął kluczyki z auta i też dotknął narzeczonego.

\- Trzy, dwa, jeden i puf! – Deadpool nacisnął przycisk i teleporter przeniósł ich do holu za drzwiami wejściowymi, całych i nietkniętych. – Jestem zajebisty.

Peter od razu po zakończeniu teleportacji podszedł do cioci i upewnił się, że nic jej nie jest. Nadal była blada i trochę się trzęsła, ale wyglądała dobrze.

\- W porządku? – spytał ją dla pewności, a May przytaknęła.

\- Miałam wrażenie, jakby coś rozrywało mi ciało na kawałki – wyznała zlękniona.

\- Trochę tak, teleportacja polega na przeniesieniu atomów w inne miejsce, a nie robi tego pojedynczo, więc…

\- Wiem, że jesteś mądry, ale nie potrzebuję naukowych wyjaśnień – zaśmiała się, przerywając mu i rozglądając się. Pierwszy raz była w wieży Avengers. – Ładnie się tu Stark urządził.

\- Dziękuję.

May spięła się cała, gdy zza rogu wyszedł Tony we własnej osobie. Peter był trochę zaskoczony jej zachowaniem, bo nigdy nie widział w niej osoby, która jest onieśmielona obecnością kogoś sławnego. Tony nawet nie wyglądał teraz tak onieśmielająco jak potrafił, był ubrany swobodnie, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z warsztatu, ewidentnie nie był jeszcze gotowy na ślub i wyglądał jak każdy inny szary człowiek, a nie multimiliarder i obrońca Ziemi.

\- Ciociu, to jest Tony Stark – przedstawił ich sobie Peter, gdy Tony skończył się witać z Wadem. – Mój szef i mentor w jednym. Tony, moja ciocia May Parker.

\- Miło poznać – powiedział Stark i przyjął oferowaną przez May dłoń, ściskając ją lekko.

\- Nawzajem – odparła. Peter poczuł się trochę niezręcznie przez jej ton głosu i to jak patrzyła na Tony’ego. Czy ciocia była zauroczona, a on nic nie wiedział przez te wszystkie lata? – Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że spotkam kiedyś Tony’ego Starka. Mój mąż bywał zazdrosny, gdy komplementowałam pana ilekroć był pan w telewizji.

Peter odetchnął z ulga, gdy Wade miał w sobie na tyle przyzwoitości, by zasłonić usta, nim ryknął śmiechem po usłyszeniu tego. I tak go było słychać, ale May była zbyt pochłonięta patrzeniem na Tony’ego, by zwracać na to uwagę. Tak, zdecydowanie była zadurzona. W sumie mógł się tego spodziewać. Magazyn _People_ uznał kiedyś Tony’ego za najseksowniejszego mężczyznę roku i nie było to przesadzone. Mimo to i tak było dziwnie patrzeć na własną ciocię, jak błyszczącymi oczami pożera jego mentora wzrokiem.

\- Wystarczy Tony – odpowiedział Stark z uśmiechem. – Przy tak zdolnym młodzieńcu, jakim jest Peter, mogła się jednak pani czegoś takiego spodziewać. Zajdzie kiedyś daleko.

\- Zajdzie – przyznała mu rację May i popatrzyła z dumą na Petera, który zaczerwienił się. – Już zaszedł. W końcu ma tutaj praktyki.

\- Praktycznie już tu pracuje. A na pewno posada na niego czeka, jak tylko skończy studia. – Tym razem to Stark był dumny. – Miło się rozmawia, ale jako oficjalny organizator całej tej ceremonii i nadchodzącej po niej imprezie, muszę się jeszcze zająć paroma sprawami. Peter, mogę cię poprosić na chwilkę? Musimy uzgodnić parę rzeczy. Wade zaprowadzi twoją ciocię do tej całej zgrai stylistów. I niech sam się już zajmie przygotowaniami.

\- Jestem gotowy odkąd się urodziłem – odparł oburzony Wade. – Chodź, May. Czeka nas długa, nudna jazda windą.

Jego narzeczony i ciocia wsiedli do jednej windy, a oni do drugiej, tej która była połączona z piętrem, na którym był warsztat Tony’ego.

\- Twoja ciocia chyba mnie lubi – zauważył miliarder.

\- Nie! Naprawdę? – zapytał z sarkazmem, a Tony zaśmiał się. – Choć w sumie jestem trochę zaskoczony, nigdy nie wiedziałem, że jest tobą zauroczona.

\- Nie ona pierwsza i nie ostatnia – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się szarmancko. – Jak się czujesz? Zdenerwowany?

\- Jeszcze jak – odparł i odetchnął głęboko. – A ty?

\- Ja mam jeszcze parę dni. – Tony sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął pudełko z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, który pokazał Peterowi. – Podoba się?

\- Wybacz, jestem już zajęty – odmówił mu Peter.

\- Mały gnojek – skomentował i pozwolił mu wziąć pudełko, by lepiej się przyjrzeć. – Nie za duży brylant? Pepper je lubi, ale nie chcę przesadzić.

\- Jest okej – zapewnił i oddał pierścionek. – Nie że się znam, ale jest okej.

Brylant był tylko trochę większy od tego, który znajdował się w jego własnym pierścionku. Dotknął go z przyzwyczajenia, czując zimny metal i kamień pod palcem.

\- Za parę miesięcy ty mi urządzisz wszystko – zażartował Stark, chowając pudełko do kieszeni.

\- Zgoda – odparł tuż przed tym, jak drzwi windy otworzyły się i mogli dotrzeć do warsztatu Starka. – Po co tu właściwie jesteśmy?

\- Po to. – Tony otworzył przed nim drzwi, a Peter omal nie wyskoczył ze skóry na widok stojącego na środku warsztatu Spidermana, który odwrócił się w ich stronę i przechylił głowę jakby był zaciekawiony. – I jak się podoba?

Peter niepewnie się zbliżył, a Spiderman zrobił to samo, poruszając się płynnie i z gracją, aż nie zatrzymali się przed sobą nawzajem.

\- To serio maszyna? – zapytał dla pewności. Albo mu się zdawało, albo wyczuwał ciepło od drugiego ciała, które nawet oddychało.

\- Sto procent – zapewnił z dumą Tony. – Przywitaj się z Peterem, Spiderman.

\- Witaj, Peter.

Zaśmiał się, gdy usłyszał głos Friday.

\- To ona nim kieruje?

\- Nie ma własnego procesora, by samemu się poruszać, więc Friday musi to robić – wyjaśnił mu i poklepał maszynę po plecach. – Jest prawie idealną kopią, ma tylko pokazać, że był na ślubie. Nie umie chodzić po ścianach, bo nie byłem w stanie zaimplementować twojego sposobu na chodzenie po nich, a magnetyzm i tak nie działałby na ścianach, więc tylko go pokażemy i szybciutko zniknie bez kontaktu z ludźmi, którzy mogliby chcieć go prosić o autograf.

\- Nie będzie też mówił, prawda? – zapytał dla pewności. – Friday nie brzmi jak ja.

\- Nie będzie mówił – obiecał. – To co, chyba pójdziesz już się przygotowywać mentalnie, co? Żebyś nie zemdlał czekając aż Steve przyprowadzi ci Wade’a.

Przytaknął, czując jak stres powraca jeszcze silniejszy niż wcześniej. Nie był pewny, czy będzie się w stanie ruszyć, na szczęście Tony objął go ramieniem i zaczął prowadzić do windy. Słyszał jak Spiderman idzie za nimi.

Nie pamiętał nic z kolejnej jazdy windą, był zbyt pochłonięty myślami, by zwracać na to uwagę i powrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero, gdy zobaczył Wade’a i stojącego obok niego Clinta.

\- Co on robi? – zapytał i wskazał na najemnika.

\- A na co ci to wygląda? – odparł Deadpool i zaciągnął się mocno papierosem.

\- Wypalił już sześć paczek – poinformował ich Clint i wskazał głową na stos opakowań i petów leżący na podłodze.

\- Aż tak się denerwujesz? – zaśmiał się Peter, podchodząc do narzeczonego i siadając mu na kolanach. Może to go trochę uspokoi.

\- To nie jest śmieszne! – poskarżył się i rzucił kolejnego peta, po chwili biorąc następnego papierosa. – To nawet trochę pomaga. Przez jakąś sekundę, ale pomaga. Przynajmniej mój rak płuc znowu się najadł. Zaniedbywałem go ostatnio.

\- Będzie ci śmierdziało z ust podczas ślubu – zauważył Peter, krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem od zapachu dymu. Wade jednak nie przestał tylko dalej palił papierosa. – Dlaczego mu je dałeś?

\- Miałem odmówić zestresowanemu kumplowi? – odparł Clint i podał najemnikowi kolejnego papierosa. – Może ty też chcesz?

\- Nie palę – odmówił.

\- Ja też nie – wymamrotał z fajkiem w ustach Wade, zaciągając się mocno. Przez moment wyglądał na naprawdę spokojnego, ale po chwili efekt dawany przez papierosa był likwidowany przez regenerację.

Peter nie miał pojęcia co go napadło, ale wyrwał mu końcówkę papierosa z ust i sam się zaciągnął. Gardło od razu zaczęło go piec, a do oczu napłynęły łzy, ale nie zakasłał, wytrzymał i poczuł niemal natychmiastową ulgę.

\- Teraz będziemy śmierdzieć razem – zaśmiał się Wade, bez patrzenia odbierając następnego papierosa i ogień od Clinta.

\- Ew – skomentował Stark, zwracając na siebie uwagę Deadpoola.

\- O ja pierdolę – wyrzucił z siebie najemnik i zrzucił Petera z kolan, by podejść do stojącego za Starkiem robota. – Jest taki prawdziwy.

Peter wypuścił z drżeniem dym papierosa i zaciągnął się znowu, czując coraz mniejszy dyskomfort. Na pewno fajki działały na niego lepiej niż na Wade’a, który właśnie dzióbał replikę Spidermana palcem.

\- Ej, co z nim zrobisz po ślubie? – zapytał niespodziewanie.

\- Pewnie rozwalę, a co?

\- Nie! – zabronił mu Deadpool. – Oddaj go mi, to dzieło sztuki. Ej, takie pytanko. Czy dałoby się w nim zamontować to i owo? Kolega pyta.

Peter zakasłał po raz pierwszy od zapalenia papierosa i popatrzył zaskoczony na narzeczonego.

\- Co? – wychrypiał.

\- Co? – powtórzy Tony. – To nie dmuchana lala, Wade.

\- Zauważyłem, ale nie szkodzi, metal też przyjmę.

\- A pytałeś Petera, czy chce trójkącik z robotem? – Peter nie mógł uwierzyć, że Stark w ogóle o to pyta. Clinta najwyraźniej to bawiło, bo zaśmiał się za jego plecami.

\- Na pewno chce – odparł Wade, z zafascynowaniem przyglądając się maszynie.

\- Nie chcę! – krzyknął i znów zakasłał.

\- Widzisz? – ucieszył się najemnik. – Jak to nie chcesz?! To niepowtarzalna okazja!

\- Wade, na litość boską, to tylko robot! Nawet nie android!

\- Nie bądź robofobem.

\- Okej, dość! – przerwał im Tony. – Friday, jazda stąd.

\- Tak, panie Stark.

\- Hmm, nad głosem można by jeszcze trochę popracować – stwierdził Wade, oglądając się za maszyną. – I nad tyłkiem. Nie jest nawet w połowie tak dobry jak twój, skarbie.

\- Chociaż w tym jeszcze mam szansę z maszyną – odparł zgorzkniale i poprosił Clinta o drugiego papierosa.

\- Hej, przestań mu dawać fajki, bo się jeszcze uzależni! – zwrócił mu uwagę Wade. – Nie że nie wyglądasz seksownie z papierosem w ustach, ale rak to nic przyjemnego.

\- Ty możesz palić, a ja nie? – oburzył się. Nie miał pojęcia czemu tak naskakiwali na siebie, powinni się dzisiaj uwielbiać bardziej niż zwykle, a póki częściej się irytowali.

\- On też nie powinien – dołączyła do kłótni kolejna osoba. Wade od razu się do niej odwrócił i zagwizdał z podziwem.

\- Cholera! Cap, wyglądasz świetnie w mundurze! – zachwycał się najemnik, lustrując Steve’a wzrokiem. – Skąd wytrzasnąłeś wersję z drugiej wojny światowej?

\- W muzeum wciąż mieli ten, który wtedy nosiłem – odparł z uśmiechem i objął Deadpoola na przywitanie. – Jak samopoczucie?

\- Zaraz zjem z nerwów własne buty – wyznał. – Gdzie moje fajki?!

Clint już miał mu je podać, ale Tony go zatrzymał.

\- Wystarczy mu na najbliższy miesiąc – stwierdził. – Steve, ty jesteś drużbą, przejmujesz tego kretyna.

\- Nie mów tak o Peterze! – zawołał za nim najemnik.

\- Ja zaprowadzę mniejszego kretyna do jego druhny.

Peter od razu się podniósł i dołączył do Starka i Clinta. Całkiem zapomniał, że Gwen już tu była, żeby dopilnować niektórych rzeczy. Zawsze myślał, że Harry będzie jego drużbą na ślubie, ale w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń musiał zmienić plany. Nie miał za dużego wyboru, miał przyjaciół, ale żaden z nich nie wydawał się być dobrym wyborem na drużbę. Johnny byłby pewnie zachwycony, ale nie był na tyle odpowiedzialny, by Peter mógł mu powierzyć niektóre przygotowania. Flash był lepszym kandydatem, ale nie byli ze sobą aż tak blisko.

Rozważał jeszcze Tony’ego, ale jako że ten już organizował dosłownie wszystko, wybrał ostatecznie Gwen. To ona pomogła mu we wszystkich przymiarkach – razem z Jennifer i MJ. Miała też dostarczać moralnego wsparcia i zajmować się tymi gośćmi, którzy nie należeli do Avengers, więc nie byli zaznajomieni z wieżą i mogliby mieć problem z odnalezieniem się. No i co najważniejsze, trzymała jego obrączkę, którą miał dziś założyć Wade’owi na palec. Steve miał drugą, przeznaczoną dla niego. 

Gwen była w pomieszczeniu, które zostało przerobione na jego garderobę. Siedziała przy oknie i rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon. Na widok Peter pomachała mu rozpromieniona i szybko się rozłączyła.

\- Jest i pan młody! – zaśmiał się, obejmując go mocno.

\- Oddaję go w twoje ręce, bo zaczyna mnie wkurzać – powiedział jej Tony. – Niech lepiej już stąd nie wychodzi, a już zwłaszcza niech nie idzie do Wade’a, bo zaraz się zagryzą.

Peter zarumienił się, a Gwen popatrzyła na niego rozbawiona.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Czy to ci starczy za odpowiedź? – spytał i pokazał drżące ręce. Przyjaciółka zaśmiała się. – Jestem przerażony. Na dodatek kłócę się cały czas z Wadem.

\- Pewnie z nerwów – uspokoiła go, pomagając mu zdjąć kurtkę. Całkiem zapomniał, ze ją ma. – To w sumie zabawne, nie boisz się walczyć z ludźmi z bronią, a boisz się ślubu?

\- Chcę żeby było idealnie – wyznał i pociągnął za kołnierz koszuli, którą miał na sobie. Było mu strasznie gorąco. – Zaczynam się bać, że nie będzie i pokłócimy się z Wadem na samym ślubie.

\- Wyluzuj, obaj jesteście zdenerwowani, to emocje wychodzą na wierzch i próbujecie się wyładować. Pech chciał, że byliście blisko siebie – uspokajała go dalej, jednocześnie ciągnąć go do miejsca, gdzie wcześniej siedziała. – Musisz się trochę zrelaksować, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.

\- Spróbuję – zgodził się. – Masz wszystko, prawda? Obrączkę i…

\- Obrączkę mam, a Tony’emu oddałam…

\- Wie?! – spanikował przerywając jej. Nie może wiedzieć, nikt nie miał się dowiedzieć!

\- Jezu, usiądź na dupie i uspokój się – poleciła mu, popychając go na krzesło. – Zapytał czy masz coś, co chciałbyś żeby przewieźć do waszego domu. Powiedziałam, że masz i dałam mu, nawet nie zajrzał co jest w środku ani nie pytał.

To go uspokoiło. Trochę, ale jednak uspokoiło. By sobie w tym pomóc, rozejrzał się po garderobie. To nie był dobry pomysł, bo gdy jego wzrok padł na przygotowany frak, zbladł i znów zaczął się denerwować. Jeśli mu nie przejdzie do samej ceremonii, to na pewno się zbłaźni w jakiś sposób i pomimo swojego refleksu potknie się albo coś takiego.

\- Już ci lepiej? – spytała go Gwen. Pokręcił głową. – Może zaparzę ci melisy?

\- Poproszę – odparł i wyjrzał przez okno. Zaczął padać śnieg, miał nadzieję, że się utrzyma, bo w czasie ślubu będzie go widać przez szyby.

Przyjaciółka zgodnie z obietnicą przygotowała mu napar i podała mu go w kubku.

\- Obawiam się, że melisa to może być za mało – zażartowała. – Wyglądasz jak upiór. Jeszcze się okaże, że będę musiała ci nałożyć trochę kolorów na buźkę.

\- Zabawne – przyznał bez przekonania i upił łyk naparu.

\- Wszystko będzie okej, Peter – zapewniła go, kładąc mu swoją dłoń na jego i ściskając ją lekko. – Nic się nie wydarzy, powiecie sobie z Wadem „tak” i za mniej niż osiem godzin będziecie w trakcie nocy poślubnej.

\- To przez to, że będzie przy tym wszystkim trochę ludzi – wytłumaczył swoje zestresowanie. – To nie tak, że nie chcę poślubić Wade’a czy coś.

\- Chyba każdy to rozumie i nikt nie sugeruje, że nagle ci się odwidziało.

\- Mówię na wszelki wypadek.

Gwen zaśmiała się pod nosem. Czuł na sobie jej wzrok, gdy tak obserwowała jego stan. Dobrze wybrał, prosząc ją o bycie druhną. Nikt inny nie pomógłby mu teraz tak jak ona. Johnny i Flash pewnie daliby mu kielicha na rozluźnienie, a nie bezpieczny napar z ziół. Pewnie nawet Ben by mu to zaproponował, gdyby żył.

\- Jak bardzo Wade jest zdenerwowany w porównaniu do ciebie? – zapytała nagle przyjaciółka.

\- Wypalił kilka paczek fajek, nie że mu to pomogło. – Zaśmiał się na wspomnienie tych wszystkich petów i opakowań na podłodze.

\- No to lepiej się trzymasz od niego – stwierdziła. – Ja też bym była zdenerwowana na waszym miejscu. Kto nie byłby?

Miała racje, każdy na jego miejscu by się denerwował i zamartwiał wszystkim, choć nic póki co nie wskazywało na katastrofę.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zemdleję – wyznał i zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- W razie czego cię podtrzymam i podam sole trzeźwiące – obiecała i wyjrzała razem z nim przez okno. – Dziękuję, że mogę ci z tym wszystkim pomagać. Wiem, że pewnie wolałbyś Harry’ego…

\- Wolałem go kiedyś – przerwał jej i westchnął. – Harry już od dawna nie jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, wybór był oczywisty, gdy już dotarło do mnie, że nie muszę mieć drużby i mogę mieć druhnę.

\- Rozważę twoją kandydaturę na drużbę na moim ślubie.

\- Tylko jeśli Wade będzie mógł być druhną.

\- Nie ma sprawy – zgodziła się i zaśmiali się.

Peter w ciszy dopijał melisę, patrząc na spadające płatki śniegu za oknem i starając się nie patrzeć na odbicie fraku w szybie. Coś innego zwróciło jednak jego uwagę. Na stole, gdzie stało parę środków do układania włosów, leżało pudełko zapakowane w prezentowy papier.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał przyjaciółkę, którą popatrzyła zdezorientowana w tamtym kierunku.

\- Oh, Tony powiedział, że przyszło dziś rano, jest zaadresowane do ciebie.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to jakaś bomba, ale Tony na pewno już prezent sprawdził. Z kubkiem w dłoni podszedł do paczki i dotknął jej, pozwalając zmysłowi ocenić zagrożenie. Ten jednak milczał, więc Peter otworzył pakunek, w środku którego znajdował się aparat, jeden z najnowszych modeli, jakie ostatnio wyszły na rynek.

\- Wow, ktoś nie próżnował – stwierdziła Gwen. – Od kogo to?

\- Harry? – zgadywał. Kogo innego byłoby stać na taki model? No dobra, paru jego przyjaciół, ale tylko Harry nie był zaproszony i pomimo różnic pomiędzy nimi, mógł przysłać prezent. Ktoś z Avengers czy Fantastycznej Czwórki wręczyliby mu go osobiście.

\- Jest karteczka – zauważyła Gwen i wskazała niewielki kartonik znajdujący się pod pudełkiem z aparatem.

Peter wyciągnął go od razu i rozłożył. To był standardowy liścik gratulujący ślubu, zakupiony pewnie na pierwszej lepszej stacji benzynowej albo w sklepie całodobowym za dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć centów. Jak na taki prezent, jakim był drogi aparat, trochę dziwna kartka, ale gdy przeczytał podpis, wcale nie był zdziwiony.

\- Jameson – zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. – Miał nie przysyłać prezentu.

\- Może zmienił zdanie?

\- Raczej uznał, że z lepszym aparatem będę robił lepsze zdjęcia do jego gazety.

Na pewno Jonah miał jakiś ukryty motyw w tym prezencie, ale przynajmniej przysłał jeden. Nie zamierzał narzekać.

\- Zrobimy nim pierwsze zdjęcie ciebie i Wade’a jako małżeństwa – postanowiła Gwen i bez pytania zabrała się za rozpakowywanie aparatu. – Na szczęście, żeby zawsze robił dobre zdjęcia.

Aparat musiał się trochę podładować, więc zostawili go w spokoju i zajęli się rozmową dopóki Gwen nie musiała zacząć się szykować, żeby na spokojnie pomóc jemu, choć on też pomógł jej, czy to zapiąć stanik czy sukienkę albo przytrzymać włosy podczas upinania ich lub lusterko, gdy robiła sobie makijaż. Sama, choć piętro niżej miała do dyspozycji całe grono profesjonalistów, którym płacono od godziny, a nie od klienta.

Po skończonych przygotowaniach wyglądała pięknie. Trochę się obawiał, że przyćmi jego i Wade’a. Gdyby miała białą suknię, wyglądałaby jak panna młoda.

\- Teraz czas na ciebie, panie Parker – powiedziała mu z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. – Już niedługo nie będę cię tak mogła nazywać.

\- I tak tego nie robisz – zauważył.

\- Nie gadaj tylko weź prysznic. Musisz wyglądać lepiej niż zazwyczaj, żeby Wade nigdy nie zapomniał tego widoku.

Choć nie trzeba było długo przy nim pracować, to i tak doprowadzenie go do porządku zajęło Gwen godzinę. Najdłużej ujarzmiała jego włosy, a potem pilnowała, by nie gniótł fraka, gdy znów się stresował.

Godzina, została mu tylko godzina, a potem będzie już po ślubie. Wciąż ciężko mu było w to uwierzyć.

\- No nareszcie się uśmiechasz – zauważyła Gwen, gdy zaczęła go nieco pudrować, by się tak nie świecił. – Wcześniej miałeś minę, jakbyś szedł na pogrzeb.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Nie tylko stres był silniejszy, ale i szczęście zaczęło się wzmagać i opanowywać całe jego ciało. Znów drżał, ale z ekscytacji. Spojrzał w swoje odbicie w lustrze i zobaczył błyszczące oczy i zarumienione policzki, których nie mógł przykryć puder.

\- Za godzinę biorę ślub, Gwen – powiedział jej, a przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dobrze, że mi powiedziałeś, bo nie wiedziałam.

Nawet się nie przejął jej sarkazmem tylko dalej uśmiechnięty patrzył samemu sobie w oczy. Nie wyglądał jakoś wyjątkowo inaczej niż zazwyczaj, miał tylko lepiej ułożone włosy, bo Gwen znała się na tym lepiej od niego. Zastanawiał się, czy Wade’owi się to spodoba?

Jak on się teraz czuł? Czy był równie podekscytowany czy dalej się denerwował? Pewnie nie może nawet usiedzieć w miejscu i Kapitan musi go trzymać. Czy dobrze leży na nim frak? Chciał go już zobaczyć, uścisnąć go, pocałować. Czas nie mógłby lecieć wolniej, już się niesamowicie dłużył.

\- Dobra, gotowe – oznajmiła Gwen. – Teraz tylko tego nie zniszcz, bo weźmiesz ślub ze śliwą pod okiem i nawet nie będę jej zasłaniać.

\- Dzięki, Gwen – powiedział jej i wstał. – Uściskałbym cię, ale boję się pognieść frak.

\- No ja myślę – zaśmiała się i wzięła swój telefon. – Chodź, chcę pamiątkowe zdjęcie, zanim będziesz zbyt zajęty patrzeniem na Wade’a, by robić sobie zdjęcia z innymi.

Zrobili sobie selfie i chwile później do garderoby weszła May, też już przygotowana.

\- Oh, Peter – westchnęła z zachwytem. – Wyglądasz tak przystojnie.

\- Ciociu, to jeszcze nie ślub, nie czas na łzy – przypomniał jej, podchodząc do niej.

\- Zniszczysz sobie makijaż, May – dodała Gwen.

\- Przepraszam, to po prostu ważna chwila także dla mnie – wyznała i starła łzę z kącika oka, znów przyglądając się Peterowi. Choć nie było takiej potrzeby, wygładziła mu materiał fraka na ramionach i poły.

\- Idę znaleźć Tony’ego i dowiedzieć się jak stoimy ze wszystkim – poinformowała Gwen. – Przyjdę później po ciebie Peter, żeby cię zaprowadzić do głównej sali.

\- Okej – odpowiedział i po chwili został z ciocią sam. – Wiem, że to mój dzień, ale ty też wyglądasz pięknie.

\- Dawno już nie miałam na sobie żadnej sukienki, ostatni raz na pogrzebie Bena, ale ta jest znacznie bardziej kolorowa – zażartowała, obracając się. – Nikt jednak nie zwróci uwagi na stara wdowę uwagi, gdy zobaczy ciebie. Naprawdę wyglądasz wspaniale. Jak twój ojciec na swoim ślubie.

Peter uśmiechnął się smutno. Żałował, że nie jego rodziców nie może przy tym być. Albo wuja.

\- A Ben? – zapytał. – Też wyglądał tak dobrze na swoim ślubie?

\- Twój wuj miał policyjny mundur galowy, więc jednak trochę się różnicie – odpowiedziała. – Pamiętam jak go zobaczyłam, gdy mój ojciec prowadził mnie do ołtarza. Prawie zamarłam w miejscu. Chyba nie było nigdy przedtem ani nigdy później momentu, w którym Ben wyglądał dla mnie piękniej niż wtedy, gdy czekał by pojąć mnie za żonę.

\- Aż tak? – zaśmiał się.

\- Zobaczymy jak ty się zachowasz, mądralo. Może ci się wydawać, że widziałeś już wszystkie wersje ukochanej osoby, ale ślub sprawia, że piękniejemy w oczach innych.

\- No nie wiem, Wade będzie miał maskę, więc raczej mnie nie zaskoczy – zauważył.

\- Jeszcze parę godzin po ślubie się to utrzymuje, więc na pewno trafi cię ten dziwny piorun zachwytu i długo się nie pozbierasz.

Brzmiało strasznie, jakby ten stan miał sprawić, że popełni jakiś błąd. Mimo to nie mógł się doczekać kiedy poczuje to, o czym mówiła May. Na szczęście już niedługo.

Dopóki nie przyszła Gwen, May opowiadała mu o tym jakie jest życie małżeńskie, jak inaczej zaczyna się postrzegać wszystko, a już zwłaszcza swojego ukochanego. Peter słuchał tego z zainteresowaniem, by być na wszystko gotowym. Wiele nie różniło się to od mieszkania z Wadem, ale na pewno emocjonalnie będzie to inaczej odczuwał.

Ciocia opowiadała właśnie jakąś zabawną sytuacje z jej wesela, gdy Gwen zajrzała do garderoby i uśmiechnęła się na widok rozluźnionego Petera.

\- Gotowy? – zapytała. – Wszyscy goście już są, czekamy tylko na ciebie i Wade’a, żeby móc zacząć wszystko nawet odrobinkę wcześniej.

\- Idę – odparł i wziął głęboki wdech. Znów stres, czuł go zwłaszcza w klatce piersiowej, bo utrudniał mu oddychanie. Pociły mu się też ręce i cudem powstrzymał się przed wytarciem ich w spodnie. Zamiast tego przyjął zaoferowaną przez May chusteczkę i razem z ciotką poszedł za Gwen.

Wjechali piętro wyżej, Tony specjalnie poświęcił jedno piętro na całą ceremonię i imprezę, żeby nie trzeba było latać pomiędzy innymi.

May poszła zająć swoje miejsce, a jego Gwen zaprowadziła do innego wejścia po przeciwnej stronie sali, by tamtędy wszedł. Główne wejście było wcześniej dla gości, a teraz dla Wade’a, od którego pewnie nie dzieliło go wiele. Tak łatwo byłoby go teraz znaleźć i zobaczyć nim wszystko się rozpocznie, ale powstrzymał się.

\- Wow, tygrysie, fenomenalnie wyglądasz – usłyszał głos MJ, która czekała przy drzwiach.

\- Mogę o tobie powiedzieć to samo – odpowiedział i nadstawił policzek, który przyjaciółka pocałowała. – Co tu robisz?

\- Chciałam cię zobaczyć przedpremierowo – wyjaśniła i stanęła obok Gwen. – Poza tym pomagałam jej, bo Kapitan nie mógł tego zrobić.

Steve musiał odłożyć obowiązki drużby na bok, by móc oddać Wade’a w ręce Petera. Miał też pewnie sporo na głowie z samym udzielaniem ślubu. Wziął na siebie dużo obowiązków i nie mogli mu być za to bardziej wdzięczni.

\- Dzięki, że to robisz. I że przyszłaś.

\- Nie ma za co – odparła, uśmiechając się smutno. – Pytałam Harry’ego czy na pewno nie chce przyjść jako moja osoba towarzysząca, ale odmówił. Powiedział, że ma za dużo roboty w Oscorp.

\- Jak on sobie radzi? – spytała Gwen. – Z firmą znaczy się.

Peter był zaskoczony, gdy Gwen powiedziała mu, że Harry z nią też już nie utrzymuje kontaktów. Tłumaczył się, że nie będzie się zadawał z kimś, kto lubi morderców jego ojca. To powinno też zakończyć jego związek z Mary Jane, ale najwyraźniej nie mógł się na to zdobyć.

\- Mówi, że dobrze, ale nie rozmawiamy o tym za często. Staram się nie poruszać tematów związanych z ojcem. Wciąż źle na to reaguje, ale już mu lepiej.

\- Mam nadzieję, że w końcu całkiem mu przejdzie ta żałoba – powiedział Peter. – Wieczne trzymanie się jej nie jest zdrowe.

\- Jest lepiej – powtórzyła MJ. – Gdy się szykowałam do wyjścia, nawet prosił, żeby przekazać ci gratulacje.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się. – Wow, to wiele znaczy. Możesz mu to powiedzieć.

Naprawdę doceniał to, że chociaż Harry był na niego zły, to i tak mu pogratulował. To dawało nadzieję, że nie będą do końca ich życia w konflikcie i może kiedyś się pogodzą, a Harry wybaczy Wade’owi to, że nie uratował Normana.

\- Powiem – obiecała i uścisnęła go ostrożnie. – Dobra, lecę zająć swoje miejsce. Dzięki za danie mi pierwszego rzędu.

\- Dla VIP’ów wszystko – odparł i ukłonił się lekko nim przyjaciółka zniknęła za drzwiami.

\- My też musimy iść – poinformowała go Gwen, łapiąc go za dłoń, by go wesprzeć. – Gotowy?

\- Jak nigdy.

Był gotowy. Naprawdę był. I choć wciąż odczuwał stres, to jednak potrzeba zobaczenia Wade’a, poślubienia go była większa i bez żadnego zwątpienia wszedł wraz z Gwen na salę. Idąc na swoje miejsce, starał się ignorować spojrzenia obecnych, tłumacząc sobie, że nie ma się czego bać, że zna tych ludzi, niektórych lepiej niż innych, ale zna.

Byli obecni wszyscy Avengers, każdy postarał się, by zakończyć swoje misje i uczestniczyć w ceremonii. Nawet T’Challa przyleciał wraz z siostrą, choć jego obecność nie powinna dziwić biorąc pod uwagę jego wkład w robienie pierścionków i obrączek.

Thor przybył z Lokim, który wyglądał na znudzonego tym, o czym z przejęciem szepcze mu brat. Johnny siedzący w trzecim rzędzie wraz ze swoją drużyną pokazał mu kciuk w górę i Peter musiał zdusić w sobie uśmiech, który pojawił się prawie na jego twarzy. Strange również przybył, na szczęście rezygnując ze swojej peleryny.

Wśród gości dostrzegł też Flasha, siedział pomiędzy Samem i Buckym, w których wpatrzony był jak w obrazek. Opowiadali mu o czymś. Nie zabrakło też jego znajomych z uczelni. Colin przyszedł z jakąś dziewczyną, Sara i Kevin byli sami, ale trzymali się razem, podczas gdy ich kumpel zajmował się swoją osobą towarzyszącą, wyraźnie przejętą tyloma bohaterami w jednym miejscu. Nie że sam Colin znosił to lepiej, wyglądał jak dziecko w czasie gwiazdki.

Było też kilka osób, których w ogóle nie rozpoznawał. Domyślił się, że to znajomi Wade’a, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić kto jest kim. Poza Ślepą Al. Trudno było nie dostrzec starszej kobiety w ciemnych okularach. Obok niej siedział jakiś facet, który wyraźnie czuł się nieswojo w obecności superbohaterów, bo spoglądał nerwowo na siedzącego po jego prawej Logana.

Wolverine z kolei miał po swojej prawej wielkiego gościa z metalową ręką jak Bucky i z dziwnym urządzeniem optycznym w oku. Cable? Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto podszedłby do ciebie z bronią plazmową i powiedział: Chodź ze mną jeśli chcesz żyć.

Był też jakiś ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w okularach, obok niego siedziała wysoka, rudowłosa piękność zasłonięta od stóp do głów ubraniem, tylko twarz miała odsłoniętą. Rozmawiała z inną kobietą, zapewne mutantką, białą jak śnieg i z czarną plamą wokół oka. Nie potrafił stwierdzić czy to makijaż czy tak po prostu wygląda.

Najbardziej z tyłu trzymały się trzy osoby – Malcolm i Jeff, których Peter zaprosił w ostatniej chwili, oraz towarzysząca im kobieta bardzo lubiąca kolor fioletowy. Na pewno nie była ich znajomą, wyglądała jak ktoś, kogo zna Wade, ale rozmawiała z nimi, choć wyglądali jakby ich onieśmielała. A może to obecność superbohaterów tak na nich działała, bo rozglądali się jakby zaraz ktoś miał ich aresztować.

Niezbyt długo zajmował się analizowaniem gości, bo nagle zaczęła grać muzyka, a on zesztywniał cały, wiedząc, że to już czas. Serce zaczęło mu mocniej bić, zmiękły kolana, a jedyne co mógł w tej chwili zobaczyć, to drzwi na końcu sali, które po kilku sekundach od pierwszych nut muzyki, otworzyły się.

Peterowi zaparło dech w piersi na widok kroczącego w jego stronę Wade’a u boku Kapitana Ameryki. Było dokładnie tak jak opowiadała May, miał wrażenie, że nawet gorzej i jego mózg jakby się wyłączył. A wszystko przez to, że Deadpool nie założył maski i widać było jego podekscytowany uśmiech, od którego zrobiło się Peterowi gorąco.

Nie miał pojęcia jak reagują goście ani co dyskretnie mówi Steve do Wade’a, nawet go to teraz nie obchodziło, bo był skupiony tylko na najemniku. A on na nim. Czuł to w intensywności jego spojrzenia i żwawym kroku, którym chciał się dostać jak najszybciej do Petera.

Wydawało się, że to trwa wieki, ale Wade w końcu stanął na wprost niego i od razu złapał go za ręce. Ani na chwilę nie przestali się uśmiechać, a najemnik nawet chichotał pod nosem. Naprawdę był przystojniejszy niż zwykle, nie potrafił oderwać od niego oczu, nawet gdy Steve zaczął mówić.

 Jeśli ktoś nie nagrał tego wszystkiego, to nigdy nie dowie się jakie dokładnie były słowa Kapitana w tym momencie, Peter kompletnie nie wiedział co się wokół niego dzieje, jego umysł skupiał się tylko na Deadpoolu i na niczym innym, dopóki nie musiał powiedzieć, że tak, bierze go za męża. Nie miał nawet pojęcia ile czasu minęło od momentu kiedy Wade stanął obok niego, aż do tej wymiany przysięgi, nic nie pamiętał i nawet go to nie martwiło.

Był w zbyt duże euforii, by przejmować się czymkolwiek, co nie wpływało na ceremonię. Nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy jak teraz, miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz mu eksploduje z nadmiaru emocji, ale ono tylko biło szybciej, a on musiał zwalczać zawroty głowy i drżenie rąk. A może to Wade drżał? Ciężko było powiedzieć. Miał wrażenie że są jednym, blisko siebie jak nigdy dotąd.

W pewnym momencie Gwen podeszła do nich z obrączkami. Nawet nie oderwał wzroku od Wade’a, by wziąć tą przeznaczoną dla najemnika. Nie musiał też patrzeć na ich dłonie, gdy wymienili się obrączkami. Pozostało już tylko jedno.

Nie chciał by ta chwila się skończyła, ale jednocześnie chciał już usłyszeć te wyczekiwane słowa. Choć głos Steve’a był do tej pory tylko brzęczeniem w tle, a dobrze słyszał tylko swój własny oddech i łomotanie serca, to następne co powiedział usłyszał doskonale i wyraźnie, jak grzmot błyskawicy.

\- Na mocy nadanej mi przez stan Nowy Jork – ogłosił uroczyście, a Peter poczuł się jakby przeszył go prąd – ogłaszam was małżeństwem. Możecie się pocałować.

Wade pisnął cicho pod nosem, jakby to było jedyne, na co czekał cały ten czas i wyszedł Peterowi na spotkanie do krótkiego, ale pełnego radości pocałunku, który poczuł w każdej komórce swojego ciała.

\- Nie założyłeś maski – powiedział w końcu to, co go tak mile zaskoczyło. Miał nadzieję, że najemnik go usłyszał pomimo głośny owacji od gości.

\- Steve namówił mnie, bym tego nie robił – wyjaśnił, stykając ich czoła razem i patrząc na Petera z uwielbieniem. – Poza tym obiecał mi, że nikt mi nie zrobi wtedy zdjęcia.

Peter uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do Steve oraz Gwen. Skinął na nich głową w podzięce, a potem wraz z Deadpoolem zwrócili się w stronę gości, idąc powoli w stronę wyjścia, trzymając się przy tym za ręce. 

Następne kilkadziesiąt minut to były ciągłe gratulacje od wszystkich. May praktycznie nie mogła się od niego oderwać, gdy ze łzami w oczach mówiła im jak bardzo się cieszy ich szczęściem. Najdziwniejsze gratulacje były jednak od stworzonego przez Tony’ego robota. Ciężko było zachować powagę, gdy wiedziało się, że stoi się przed zwykła maszyną , ale mechaniczny Spiderman spełnił swoje zadanie i później już Peter go nie widział.

Znajomi Wade’a nie przyszli składać gratulacji. Rozeszli się po kątach i nie licząc rudowłosej trzymali się z dala od innych, gdy razem z najemnikiem dziękowali za obecność i oficjalnie rozpoczęli imprezę.

\- Ej, Wade, a gdzie masz bukiet do rzucenia? – zawołał Tony. – Po tobie spodziewałem się, że nie odpuścisz.

\- Mam podwiązkę – odparł Deadpool i złapał nogawkę spodni, by mu pokazać co ma pod spodem.

\- Zapomnij, że pytałem – machnął ręką miliarder i odwrócił się.

\- Naprawdę masz podwiązkę? – zapytał Wade’a zaciekawiony.

\- Popatrz na Kapitana, to się dowiesz – poradził mu, a Peter od razu tam popatrzył. Steve był czerwony na twarzy. Wade miał podwiązkę na sobie. – Dobra, mniejsza. Chodź, przedstawię cię moim ziomkom, żebyśmy szybciej skończyli i zaczęli noc poślubną.

Peter przewrócił oczami i chciał jakoś zażartować, ale nie miał co się oszukiwać, też czekał na ten moment. Jeszcze tylko parę godzin i zostanie z Wadem sam na sam.

Deadpool pociągnął go do faceta, który wyglądał na Cable’a. Już z daleka sprawiał wrażenie wielkiego, ale z bliska był jeszcze większy. Peter nie mógł narzekać na wzrost, ale przy tym kolesiu czuł się naprawdę malutki.

\- To jest Cable! – potwierdził jego przypuszczenia Wade’a, przedstawiając mu mężczyznę. – Ja go lubię nazywać Marty, ale to swoją drogą. Kojarzysz gościa, któremu świśnięto auto sprzed naszego domu? To jego syn. Z przyszłości!

\- Miło poznać – powiedział Peter, wyciągając rękę na przywitanie. Gdy Cable ją uścisnął, Peter podziękował w duchu swoim mocom, bo bez nich pewnie nie miałby już dłoni.

\- Nawzajem. – Głos Cable’a był niski i gardłowy. Brzmiał jakby płukał gardło denaturatem.

\- Jest wielki – skomentował, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Nie podbudowy wuj mu ego! – zabronił mu Wade. – Zresztą nie wszędzie jest wielki. Wiem, sprawdzałem, ale nigdy nie poczułem. Nate zawsze tylko kusi i nic nie robi w tym kierunku.

Peter zareagował od razu, gdy tylko metalowa ręka Cable’a pomknęła w stronę szyi Wade’a. Zablokował ją własną dłonią, nawet się przy tym nie wysilając, choć mężczyzna naciskał naprawdę mocno. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie da rady, zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na Petera.

\- Mutant? – zapytał, dalej nie zabierając dłoni.

\- Nadczłowiek – poprawił, również nie odpuszczając.

\- Wyluzuj, Petey, to u nas normalne – zapewnił go Deadpool, który położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. To samo zrobił w przypadku swojego kumpla, więc obaj zabrali ręce.

\- Każdemu kumplowi pozwalasz się bić, Wade? – zapytał, nie spuszczając Cable’a z oczu. On też go obserwował, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

\- To męska miłość – wyjaśnił i uśmiechnął się do Cable’a. – Wiesz, Nate, czasami mam wrażenie, że twoim ojcem jest Logan, a nie Cyklop. Albo obaj. To by tłumaczyło twoje metalowe, czerwone oczko i metalową rękę. Pobrałeś metal od Logana!

\- Nie urodziłem się ani z jednym, ani z drugim – poprawił go Nate, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Ja nikomu nie powiem – obiecał szeptem, ale po chwili coś innego przyciągnęło jego uwagę. – Oh! Domino, hej, Domino! Sorry, Cable, musimy iść.

Wade pociągnął go w stronę kobiety o nienaturalnie białej skórze i z czarną plamą wokół oka. Teraz rozumiał, czemu nazywała się Domino. Towarzyszyła jej rudowłosa piękność, która mogła się równać swoją urodą tylko z Mary Jane.

\- Domino, jak dobrze, że przyszłaś! – ucieszył się i spróbował uścisnąć Domino, ale odsunęła się w bok, nim zdołał ją objąć ramionami.

\- Przyszłam tu tylko dla darmowego żarcia – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem.

\- Rouge!

\- Nie – odmówiła od razu, gdy i ja spróbował uścisnąć. A więc Rouge. – Chcesz umrzeć?

\- Jestem prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, którą możesz uściskać bez konsekwencji! – próbował ją przekonać, ale kobieta złapała go za kołnierz i bez wysiłku odrzuciła kawałek od siebie. Była silna. Na szczęście Wade wylądował bez problemu na nogach.

Co miał na myśli Deadpool mówiąc o dotykaniu bez konsekwencji?

\- Tak jak ostatnim razem? – zapytała i spojrzała na Petera. – No, no, trafił ci się słodziak.

Peter zaczerwienił się, gdy Rouge poklepała go po policzku. Rzuciło mu się wtedy w oczy, że ma na sobie rękawiczki.

\- Dzięki – odparł, czując się nieco niezręcznie pod jej ponętnym spojrzeniem. Może powinien się martwić, że tak na niego patrzyła, ale pewnie patrzyła tak na każdego. Przypominała mu trochę Jennifer.

\- Ha! Al właśnie wpadła na stół! – zaśmiał się Wade nim pociągnął go w stronę kolejnej znajomej.

Tak poznał Ślepą Al, przedziwną staruszkę, która trochę przywodziła mu na myśl May, gdyby dodać do jej życiorysu więcej nieszczęść, przekleństw i narkotyków.

Weasel był dziwny. Czy może raczej specyficzny. Wyglądał jakby nie za bardzo lubił Wade’a, ale bał się mu to powiedzieć albo nie robić tego, co ten mu karze.

Bob, najwyraźniej agent Hydry, był nieco inny. Uwielbiał Wade’a, który z kolei nim pomiatał. Peterowi było żal faceta, nawet jeśli był członkiem groźnej organizacji terrorystycznej. Będzie musiał pogadać z Wadem na temat traktowania w taki sposób przyjaciół. Ale to za jakiś czas, kiedy faza ślubna przejdzie im obu.

Ostatnia była Psylock, kolejna kobieta, którą Wade koniecznie chciał wyściskać i znów dostał kosza. Nie zapytał, ale był pewien, że najemnik próbował się przespać ze wszystkimi trzema kobietami przynajmniej raz. Sadząc po ich zachowaniu, nawet więcej niż raz. Znosiły jego wybryki, więc chyba nie miał nic przeciwko zachowaniu Deadpoola.

Przechodził tak z rąk do rąk jeszcze parę razy, nim nie nadszedł czas na pierwszy taniec. Peter wciąż nie wiedział jaką piosenkę wynalazł jego mąż – jak wspaniale było go tak nazywać – dlatego wyczekiwał jej w zniecierpliwieniu. Gdy ta zaczęła lecieć, wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć gdzie ją wcześniej słyszał i zamyślony ledwo zwracał uwagę na to, że już zaczęli tańczyć. Rozpoznał piosenkę dopiero, gdy usłyszał słowa.

\- Serio? _Fineasz i Ferb_? – zapytał rozbawiony, patrząc na dumnego z siebie Wade’a.

\- No co? To tak dobrze nas opisuje – wyjaśnił i zaśpiewał: – _You snuck your way right into my heart._

Peter zaśmiał się i przysunął jak najbliżej Wade’a, by nie było widać jak bardzo nie wie co robi. Po chwili jednak nawet to przestało go obchodzić, bo był zbyt wpatrzony w oczy Deadpoola, by przejmować się obecnymi dookoła ludźmi. Aż do zakończenia piosenki był wręcz pewny, że są tutaj sami.

Byli małżeństwem krótko i nie zauważał jakichś większych zmian póki co, ale była pewna różnica. Może to dlatego, że obaj byli upici szczęściem i widzieli świat w lepszych barwach, niż był? Peter był pewien, że teraz nawet morderstwo wydawałoby mu się czymś pięknym. Wade uważał je za takie tak czy inaczej, ale na pewno też miał coś, czego na co dzień nie lubił, a teraz wydałoby mu się piękne.

Byli po prostu tak cholernie szczęśliwi i to dało się wyczuć. Peter praktycznie mógł dotknąć szczęścia, jakie czuł teraz najemnik, czuł je bardzo dokładnie i chłonął je nawet bardziej niż swoje własne, patrząc jak jest korzystne od strony wizualnej.

Wade zawsze był dla niego przystojny, ale dzisiaj był jeszcze bardziej. Zupełnie jakby wzrok Petera był wrażliwszy na jego piękno. Jaki by nie był powód, Deadpoolowi bardzo służyło szczęście. Nawet blizny musiały odczuwać jego wpływ, bo były blade jak nigdy. Peter chciałby go widzieć takim zawsze.

Gdy do ich tańca dołączyli inni, którzy akurat mieli ochotę na taniec, ciężej było sobie wyobrażać, że nikogo z nimi nie ma. Peter rozejrzał się ciekawsko po tańczących, żeby sprawdzić kto się skusił. Tony tańczył z Pepper, Jennifer wyciągnęła swojego kuzyna, Gwen i MJ dorwały Flasha, Johnny próbował podbić do Domino, która stała przy bufecie, skupiona tylko na jedzeniu. Sue i Richard wyglądali, jakby sami właśnie wzięli ślub, T’Challa tańczył ze swoją siostrą, a Scott miał szczęście dostać się w łapy Rouge, Rhodey Natashy, a May była zabawiana przez Sama. Inni nie tańczyli wcale i rozmawiali tylko między sobą albo jak w przypadku Malcolma, Jeffa i Logana, zajęli się alkoholem. Oczywiście.

Cieszył się, że inni tak dobrze się bawią i miał już oprzeć brodę o ramię Deadpoola i znów zapomnieć o całym świecie, gdy to co zobaczył za najemnikiem przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Szybko obrócił Wade’a, by też to mógł zobaczyć.

\- Thor i Loki, no i co? – zapytał. To prawda, to też było interesujące, bo pierwszy raz widział Lokiego tak zrelaksowanego, jakby cieszył się, że jest gdzie jest. Nie spuszczał Thora z oczu, obaj byli wpatrzeni w siebie jak w obrazek.

\- Nie oni, za nimi – wyszeptał, choć ci których szpiegowali i tak nie mogliby go usłyszeć z powodu muzyki.

Wade zmrużył oczy i w końcu zobaczył co pokazywał mu Peter. Kapitan i Bucky. Kapitan i Bucky tańczący razem, blisko siebie i obejmujący się tak jak on i Deadpool się obejmowali, albo Thor i Loki. Kompletnie zajęci sobą i nie zwracający uwagi na nic innego.

\- Aww, chyba jednak są razem – ucieszył się Wade. – Scott wisi mi dwadzieścia dolców.

\- Może po prostu lubią tańczyć razem – próbował to sobie tłumaczyć Peter i popatrzył na Wade’a, u którego na twarzy widać było sceptycyzm.

\- Pierdolą się – stwierdził po chwili, a Peter mu przytaknął.

\- Jak króliki – zgodził się.

Peter nie planował tańczyć już z nikim innym, ale Gwen mu nie odpuściła, gdy tylko puścił swojego męża.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że przyleciałam na twój ślub, żeby z tobą nie zatańczyć? – zapytała, gdy porwała go do tańca.

May także chciała zatańczyć. To samo MJ, więc musiał się zgodzić i ostatecznie wpadł też w ręce Rouge, Pepper, a nawet Thora. Peter był pewien, że w oczach Lokiego jest już martwy.

Gdy Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że Thor może tańczyć nawet kilka godzin i niewiele go obchodzi z kim, udało mu się go wkręcić w ponowny taniec z Lokim, żeby się uwolnić od Asa. Zamierzał teraz poszukać Wade’a, żeby upewnić się, że nie wpakował się w kłopoty, a potem pogadać z ludźmi, ale został zaczepiony, nim zdążył to zrobić.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą dziwnie zdenerwowanego Flasha.

\- Też chcesz ze mną tańczyć? – spytał żartobliwie. Thompson zaśmiał się.

\- Nie, chcę tylko pogadać – wyjaśnił i rozejrzał się. – Na osobności.

\- Okej. Chodźmy.

Zaprowadził Flasha poza salę, ciekawy o czym chce pogadać. Zatrzymali się dopiero tam, gdzie brał ślub, on od razu usiadł, ale przyjaciel chodził nerwowo przed nim.

\- Wyjeżdżam – powiedział w końcu, a Peter zrozumiał już, czemu jest taki zdenerwowany.

\- Okej – przytaknął. – Dokąd? Na studia?

\- Nie, postanowiłem nie iść w ogóle – wyjaśnił i wziął głęboki wdech. – Wiesz czemu rozmawiałem z Falconem i Buckym?

\- Bo są fajni? – zgadywał. Powód dobry jak każdy inny.

\- To też, nigdy nie widziałem tylu superbohaterów w jednym miejscu – wyznał, nim przypomniał sobie, że powinien być zdenerwowany. – Ale chodzi o coś innego. Pytałem ich o wojsko.

\- O wojsko – powtórzył.

\- Zgłosiłem się do armii – wyznał w końcu Flash, patrząc na niego niepewnie. Jakby Peter miał mu tego zabronić. – Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślałem, ale uświadomiłem sobie, że chcę jakoś pomagać ludziom. Na policjanta się nie nadaję, zresztą nie wiem czy dałbym rade, gdyby któregoś dnia przydzielili mi sprawę znęcania się nad dzieckiem. Więc wybrałem wojsko. Wiem, że żołnierze zabijają, ale też pomagają. Chcę bronić tego kraju. Żeby ludzie czuli się bezpiecznie. Chcę się przysłużyć społeczeństwu i wybrałem to.

Nie spodziewał się tego ani trochę. Flash nigdy nie jawił mu się jako ktoś altruistyczny, ale oto stał przed nim, gotowy iść na wojnę, by bronić cywili. Trudno było uwierzyć jak długą drogę przeszedł Flash, by znaleźć się w tym miejscu, ale Peter czuł dumę, bo był częścią tej przemiany.

\- Jeśli to jest to, czego chcesz, to powodzenia – powiedział mu i wstał, by go uściskać. – Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? I gdzie?

\- Pod koniec lutego, do Waszyngtonu – odparł i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – Myślisz, że Spiderman byłby dumny? Wiem, że ten koleś nie zabija, ale…

\- Byłby – zapewnił, starając się nie brzmieć jednak za pewnie. – Na pewno byłby.

\- Chciałem go sam zapytać, ale szybko się zmył.

\- Widać imprezy to nie jego styl – wyjaśnił niezręcznie, ale Flash nawet tego nie zauważył.

\- Wiem, że już ci dziękowałem, ale gdyby nie ty, nigdy bym się nie zdecydował – wyznał nieśmiało. – Nie musiałeś mi wybaczać, ale to zrobiłeś. Zostałeś nawet moim przyjacielem, choć przez lata cię gnoiłem.

\- Ta, byłeś okropny – skomentował rozbawiony.

\- Dziękuję ci, naprawdę. Nikt nie miałby ci za złe, gdybyś po prostu mnie wyśmiał, gdy prosiłem cię o wybaczenie albo gdybyś się zemścił jak w tej piosence MIKI.

\- _Popular, I know about popular. It’s not about who you are or your fancy car, you’re only ever who you are_ – zaśpiewał Peter I trącił Flasha łokciem, by dołączył, ale przyjaciel tylko patrzył na niego zdziwiony.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał.

\- Śpiewanie z czapy udziela mi się od Wade’a – wyjaśnił niewzruszony. – No weź, śpiewaj ze mną.

\- _Popular, I know about popular_ – zaczął nieśmiało, dopóki Peter nie dołączył. – _And all that you have to do, is be true to you, that’s all you ever need to know._

Zaśmiali się gdy tylko skończyli śpiewać, a Peter raz jeszcze objął Flasha.

\- Tylko się pilnuj, gdy cię wyślą do walki – poprosił. Nie chciałby, żeby coś się Flashowi stało.

\- Mój stary mnie nie złamał, to mam na to pozwolić jakiemuś żołnierzowi obcej armii albo kosmicie? W życiu – zapewnił z szerokim uśmiechem.

Razem wrócili na imprezę, a Peter odnalazł Wade’a, który na szczęście nie robił nic głupiego. Mógł się więc zająć spokojnie sobą i spędzić miło resztę imprezy. Było grubo po północy, gdy wreszcie dostali pozwolenie na wyjście. Oczywiście wszyscy zamierzali się dalej bawić i choć Peter zamierzał żałować, że już idą, to jednak czekała go dużo lepsza zabawa.

Pożegnali się ze wszystkimi i opuścili budynek, by pojechać do siebie. Dziennikarze już dawno musieli odjechać, bo nikogo nie było przed wieżą. Mimo to Wade na wszelki wypadek miał na twarzy maskę.

\- Dziwne – stwierdził Peter, szukając swojego auta, którego nigdzie nie było. Zamiast niego na miejscu parkingowym stało żółte Lamborghini. – Byłem pewny, że tu zaparkowałem, no chyba że wróżka chrzestna maczała w tym palce.

Wade zaśmiał się.

\- Czego rżysz? – zapytał go.

\- Wyobraziłem sobie Starka w sukni jaką miała Helena Bonhan Carter.

\- To Starka robota?

\- Sam na to nie wpadł, ja poprosiłem o fajne auto – wyjaśnił i pomachał mu kluczykami przed nosem. – Mój mąż nie będzie jeździł byle czym.

\- To byle co, to twój prezent dla mnie – przypomniał.

\- Nie ważne, wsiadaj, ja prowadzę. Sportowe auto prowadzi się nieco inaczej niż zwykłe.

Peter nie miał nic przeciwko, w drodze do domu zamierzał poprzeglądać zdjęcia na swoim nowym aparacie, którym Gwen robiła zdjęcia gdy tylko mogła. Był tym tak zaaferowany, że po chwili zorientował się, że postój który uznał początkowo za światła, to po prostu przystanek końcowy.

Zaskoczony wyjrzał przez okno i zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż są na Manhattanie.

\- Pomyliłeś trasę? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie, to nasz dom.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie tak wygląda – zauważył, ale wysiadł razem z najemnikiem, od razu opatulając się płaszczem, który Tony mu pożyczył.

Wade nic nie powiedział tylko otworzył przed nim drzwi budynku, przed którym zaparkowali.

\- Proszę tędy, panie Wilson – zaprosił go do środka. Peter uśmiechnął się na dźwięk nowego nazwiska.

To był jeden z tych bogatych apartamentowców, taki w jakim mieszkał Harry, gdzie nie można było wejść bez zaproszenia. Ich nikt nie zatrzymał, a ochroniarz nawet powitał Deadpoola, jakby nie był tu pierwszy raz.

Nic nie mówiąc, Peter szedł za swoim mężem i wsiadł razem z nim do windy, która zawiozła ich albo na ostatnie, albo jedno z ostatnich pięter, biorąc pod uwagę, że Wade musiał wprowadzić specjalny kod po podaniu piętra. Potwierdził to także fakt, że gdy winda się zatrzymała, za jej drzwiami nie znajdował się korytarz, który prowadził do kilku bogatych mieszkań, ale jeden przedsionek.

Wade użył jakiejś karty, podał kolejny kod i drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując przestronny, dwupiętrowy penthouse z widokiem na miasto i znajdujący się w oddali Atlantyk. Peterowi zaparło dech w piersi.

\- Podoba ci się? – zapytał niepewnie Wade. – Wiem, że powinienem się skonsultować z tobą przed zakupem tego…

\- Kupiłeś je? – wydukał zaskoczony, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od tych przestrzeni. Salon, kuchnia i jadalnia  były razem i zajmowały co najmniej tyle miejsca ile ich mieszkanie pomnożone razy dwa, a to przecież nie była całość. Widział drzwi prowadzące do innych pokoi, a przede wszystkim schody na górę, gdzie na pewno były kolejne pokoje. To było większe mieszkanie niż to Harry’ego.

\- … ale stwierdziłem, a co tam! Zaryzykuję! – mówił dalej najemnik. – Pomyślałem, że będziesz miał bliżej na uczelnię i do Starka, do Bugle, do Gwen i MJ i w ogóle. Poza tym, ten widok! Wiem, że dopiero co urządziliśmy się na dobre u mnie, ale możemy wynająć to mieszkanie, czy coś. I co? Co sądzisz?

Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Gdy przychodził do Harry’ego jako dzieciak, zawsze trochę mu zazdrościł warunków, w jakich mieszkał. Ten penthouse był wyjęty żywcem z jego marzeń, miał wszystko, a nawet jeszcze nie zobaczył go w całości. Mógł sobie wyobrazić życie tutaj. Siedzenie w rozległym salonie i patrzenie na miasto. Albo patrzenie z góry, jak Wade robi śniadanie, które potem zjedliby na tarasie.

\- Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko! – zaskoczył go znowu Deadpool i zagwizdał. Po chwili zza jednych drzwi wyszły dwie osoby, młody i chudy chłopak, który pomachał im nieśmiało i jakaś starsza kobieta. – To Jorge i Yolanda! Jorge przyjechał z Meksyku na studia, czy może raczej na nie zarabiać, więc będzie u nas sprzątał i zarabiał kupę kasy.

\- Hola – przywitał się.

\- A Yolanda przyjechała z Meksyku, by połączyć się z rodziną. Nie chce jej się iść do pełnoprawnej pracy, więc będzie pracować przy roślinkach na tarasie.

Yolanda powiedziała coś po hiszpańsku, ale tak szybko, że Peter nie zrozumiał co. Wade jednak podołał i odpowiedział jej oraz Jorge. Oboje pożegnali się i wyszli.

\- Dlaczego to Meksykanie? – zapytał najemnika.

\- Co? Jesteś rasistą?

\- Nie, ale niektórzy mogą pomyśleć, że ty jesteś.

\- Przecież płacę im przyzwoite pieniądze, a nie zatrudniam za psie pieniądze – wytłumaczył się. – To co sądzisz? To mój prezent ślubny dla ciebie!

\- Mój dla ciebie wygląda przy nim blado – przeraził się, ale i tak się uśmiechnął, odwracając do Deadpoola. – To świetne miejsce, Wade, zamieszkajmy tu.

Będzie mu brakować Queens i Brooklynu, ale czuł, że to właściwa decyzja. Skok z dachu, by ruszyć na patrol, będzie niesamowity.

\- Tak! – ucieszył się Deadpool i pocałował go. – Dobrze, że się zgodziłeś, bo Tony już przygotował nam zbrojownię. To jego prezent dla nas obu. Chcesz zobaczyć?

\- Jeszcze jak.

Wade pokazał mu także inne pomieszczenia. Peter pierwszy raz miał mieszkać gdzieś, gdzie są dwie łazienki i był z tego powodu dziwnie podekscytowany. Siłownia, do której nigdy się nie zabrali w starym mieszkaniu, była obecna tutaj i ponoć miała wytrzymać treningi nadludzkiej siły. Miał też własny pokój do pracy, większy niż salon w poprzednim mieszkaniu.

Mieli dwie sypialnie, jedną gościną, a drugą dla nich, na górze. Gdy tam weszli, Peter był zaskoczony widząc prezent dla Wade’a.

\- Co to? – zapytał najemnik, wskazując na podejrzaną paczkę.

\- Mój prezent dla ciebie – wyjaśnił zdenerwowany.

\- Otworzę!

\- Nie, później! – zatrzymał go, omal nie rozrywając mu fraka. – Później. Pokaż mi tę zbrojownię.

Była na górze, ukryta za garderobą. Wade przyłożył dłoń do czytnika, który był ukryty w obrazie i pomieszczenie otworzyło się, ukazując ukrytą za ścianą zawartość. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy Deadpool przeniósł to wszystko, ale była tu każda jego broń, a także stroje i wyrzutnie Petera. Wszystko pochowane za szybami gablot lub wiszące na ścianach, gotowe do użycia w każdej chwili. Peter był w niebie. Widać było, że to robota Tony’ego.

\- Wejść możemy tylko my, więc nie ma obaw o to, że dostanie się tu Jorge albo Yolanda – wyjaśnił mu Wade. – Są też większa zabezpieczenia, ale aktywuję je później. Co myślisz?

Peter był w stanie odpowiedzieć tylko poprzez pocałunek, który szybko zaprowadził ich do sypialni. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy ochrzczą nowe łóżko, zwłaszcza że było zasłane idealnie aż do bólu i Az go świerzbiło, żeby wszystko rozwalić. Na szczęście było duże, sporo miejsca do różnych zabaw. I po prostu do wylegiwania się i oglądania telewizji. Ale przede wszystkim do zabaw.

\- Jak bardzo bym nie chciał zedrzeć już z ciebie tego pingwiniego stroju, to chyba miałem być w sukni do tej okazji – przypomniał mu Wade między pocałunkami. – Poza tym mam jeszcze jeden prezent dla ciebie.

Niechętnie zszedł z najemnik i usiadł obok niego na łóżku, podczas gdy on sięgnął do szafki stojącej obok i wyciągnął stamtąd dobrze znaną mu szkatułkę. W końcu. Co prawda nie spędzało mu to snu z powiek, ale cieszył się, że pozna wreszcie zawartość.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, szkatułka była dobrze zabezpieczona, miała urządzenie, które zeskanowało Wade’owi oko, choć ten nawet nie miał tęczówki. Może o to chodziło? Gdy skan dobiegł końca, wieko uchyliło się, a Deadpool podał mu bez słowa szkatułkę, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

Także nic nie mówiąc, Peter wziął szkatułkę i otworzył ją całkowicie. Była płytka i znajdował się tam tylko jeden przedmiot – zdjęcie. Młody żołnierz, z karabinem opartym na ramieniu, w mundurze pozował do aparatu, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha i puszczający oczko robiącemu zdjęcie. Miał krótkie blond włosy, wyrazistą szczękę i piękne, pełne radości błękitne oczy.

Skóra tego mężczyzny mogła być gładka i bez skaz, mógł mieć bujne włosy i błyszczące źrenice, ale tę twarz rozpoznałby wszędzie.

Wade.

Przed chorobą. Przed projektem Weapon X. Wade w wieku maksymalnie siedemnastu lat, kiedy nawet nie powinien być w wojsku. Wade który jeszcze czerpał z życia radość pomimo strasznego dzieciństwa.

Jego Wade.

Popatrzył na niego, tego który siedział obok, ale Wade unikał patrzenia na niego, pewnie bojąc się jego reakcji. Musiał być jednak świadomy spojrzenia Petera, bo otworzył usta i zaczął mówić:

\- Gdy uciekłem z laboratorium, zniszczyłem wszystko co przypominało moje dawne życie – wyjaśnił. – Każdy dokument w systemie, każdy papierowy dokument, wszystko. Łącznie ze zdjęciami. Gdy miałem zniszczyć i to… nie mogłem. Nie wiem czemu. Może liczyłem na to, że jeszcze kiedyś ujrzę tę twarz albo pomimo nienawiści do mojej nowej twarzy nie chciałem zapomnieć, jak kiedyś wyglądałem. Nie ważne. To jedyne zdjęcie, jakie się ostało. Chciałbym, żebyś je miał. Żałuję, że nie mogę tak dla ciebie wyglądać.

\- Ja też – powiedział, a Wade spiął się, więc by go uspokoić, Peter złapał go za rękę i uśmiechnął się do niego. – Nie obchodzi mnie jak wyglądasz, ale wiem, że dla ciebie to ważne. Gdybym mógł, zwróciłbym ci ten wygląd w mgnieniu oka. Dlatego żałuję, że nie możesz tak wyglądać.

Wade nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech i uścisnął Petera, który wypuścił zdjęcie z rąk. Nie wiedział gdzie poleciało, ale to było akurat najmniejsze zmartwienie.  

\- To teraz prezent od ciebie – przypomniał. – Czy to kucyk? Na pewno chodzi o kucyka.

\- Przebierz się w swoją suknię, a ja wypakuję twój prezent – poprosił go. Ledwo skończył mówić, a Deadpool zamknął się w garderobie.

Peter odetchnął głęboko, by dodać sobie odwagi, po czym chwycił pudło, które dostarczył tu Tony i wyszedł z nim z sypialni, od razu je rozpakowując.

\- Zanim go poznałem w życiu bym na to nie wpadł – powiedział do siebie, wyjmując ze środka suknię ślubną.

Chciał by Wade czuł się komfortowo w swojej, więc zdecydował się ostatecznie kupić jedną. Pewnie tańszą niż ta jego męża, ale wątpił że ten zwróci na to uwagę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że dziewczyny dobrze wybrały. Gwen, MJ i Jennifer pomagały mu przy kupnie i skutecznie uciszały każdego, kto miał ochotę skomentować fakt, że mężczyzna zamierza kupić suknię ślubną.

Wszystkie trzy były bardzo pomocne, ale też czerpały ogromną frajdę z dowcipkowania z całej sytuacji, podczas gdy on starał się nie robić czerwony na całym ciele, by nie przeszkadzało to w wyborze sukni. To był jeden z najbardziej wstydliwych dni w jego życiu, ale na szczęścia miał to już za sobą.

Rozebrał się szybko i zaczął zakładać suknię, co wcale nie było proste. Podczas przymiarek miał asystentki do pomocy, ale teraz był sam. Wade pewnie miał podobny problem. Całe szczęście obaj byli dość wyćwiczeni, by samemu sobie poradzić, choć on miał trochę problemów.

W końcu suknia była poprawnie założona i zapięta, i choć nie zakładał czegoś takiego pierwszy raz, miał przecież za sobą przymierzonych jakieś piętnaście sukni, to dopiero teraz tak naprawdę zwrócił uwagę, jak się w jednej czuje.

Było… miło. Mógłby się przyzwyczaić. Ciekawiło go jak leżałoby na nim coś krótszego. Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, by usłyszał wołającego go męża. Zbierając w sobie odwagę, podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je i wszedł do sypialni. Zrobiło mu się gorąco na widok Wade’a w podobnym stroju. Wyglądał dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze i jego libido się z tym zgadzało.

\- Jak ci się podoba? – zapytał nieśmiało, okręcając się, by Wade mógł go zobaczyć z każdej strony. A patrzył się bardzo intensywnie, praktycznie się śliniąc. Nic też nie mówił, co trochę go niepokoiło. – Pomyślałem, że to w sumie nie taki…

Nie dokończył, bo Deadpool rzucił się na niego i powalił na łóżku, zawisając nad nim. Peter momentalnie był bez tchu i wpatrywał się w wypełnione żądzą oczy męża.

\- A ty mówiłeś, że twój prezent przy moim, to nic – wymruczał, nie tracąc czasu i wsadzając mu rękę pod suknie. Dobrze, że zdjął też bieliznę. – Wyglądasz wspaniale, Petey. Kurwa, powinieneś się tak ubierać częściej.

\- Pomyślimy – obiecał. To jedno słowo podziałało na Deadpoola jak afrodyzjak i w mgnieniu oka Peter był pozbawiony sukni i wił się z rozkoszy pod Wadem, który zacisnął dłoń na jego szyi, odcinając dopływ tlenu i zwiększając odbiór przyjemności.

Już uwielbiał życie małżeńskie.

Z samego rana polecieli prywatnym odrzutowcem Tony’ego w podróż poślubną. Nie mieli konkretnego celu, Peter był chętny zobaczyć wszystko, bo pierwszy raz opuszczał kraj, więc byłby podekscytowany nawet bezludną wyspą, choć na pewno zamierzali zawitać w Kanadzie. Tylko Wade miał jedno miejsce, w które koniecznie chciał go zabrać.

\- Mogę już otworzyć oczy? – spytał Peter, prowadzony przez najemnik jak jakaś niewidoma osoba.

\- Nie! – zabronił mu. Trzymał go w pasie, blisko siebie, by nie zawędrował nigdzie w bok.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zepchniesz mnie z klifu – zażartował.

\- Zrzucę jak przedwcześnie otworzysz oczy.

Coś mu mówiło, że byłby w stanie to zrobić, więc cierpliwie czekał na pozwolenie, nie mogąc się już doczekać tego, co Wade chciał mu pokazać. Wiedział, że to będzie wspaniały widok.

Po jeszcze paru minutach marszu, w końcu zatrzymali się, a Deadpool kazał mu się nie ruszać. Peter zaśmiał się i czekał, ledwo już mogąc się powstrzymać przed otworzeniem oczu.

\- Dobra, posadź dupę – nakazał i asystował mu w tym, by się nie przewrócił.

Peter usiadł na grubym kocu, który oddzielał go od chłodnej ziemi pod nim. Gdy Wade do niego dołączył, obaj się położyli.

\- Okej, otwórz oczy.

Wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale i tak poczuł się zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył nad sobą rozgwieżdżone niebo, usiane milionami gwiazd oddalonych od nich o lata świetlne. Nie wiedział na co patrzeć, tyle było do podziwiania, czuł się jakby był w kosmosie, ale nie, to dalej była Ziemia i jej okno na wszechświat, które Wade mu otworzył.

Nigdy nie widział czegoś piękniejszego, jak ta czerń nieba i lśniące na nim jak diamenty gwiazdy. Mógł nawet zobaczyć ramię ich galaktyki, gdzie skupiska gwiazd były największe. Sam nie wiedział kiedy wyciągnął rękę ku górze, choć dobrze wiedział, że nic nią nie dotknie. 

\- To jest piękne – wyspał zachwycony, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tego obrazu. W Nowym Jorku nigdy nie zobaczyłby takiego widoku, ale tu, na pustyni Atakama, nic nie przeszkadzało w podziwianiu ogromu kosmosu.

\- Mówiłem, że ci je pokażę.

\- Mówiłeś – potwierdził. Choć gdy zobaczył, że lecą do Chile, był zaskoczony, że Wade pamiętał ich rozmowę.

\- Założę się, że w tym momencie ten gnojek Kylo Ren niszczy jedną z tych gwiazd – odezwał się znowu Deadpool, po tym jak oglądali gwiazdy w ciszy.

\- Hmm.

\- Albo jacyś durnie z Garym Oldmanem na pokładzie się gubią. Albo Hulk Hogan zaraz stamtąd spadnie wprost na podwórko Jeremy’ego Lloyda. Albo banda wyrzutków kosmicznych właśnie broni wszystkich przed złym Thranduilem. Bez łosia. Łoś był fajny. Czy może to był jeleń?

\- Czy to ważne? – zapytał i złapał Wade’a za rękę, chcąc mu dać subtelnie do zrozumienia, by przestał mówić i cieszył się widokiem, którego wielu ludzi nigdy nie doświadczy.

\- Nie zasnę jeśli się nie dowiem.

\- Jeleń – westchnął.

\- To głupie. Wyglądał jak łoś.

\- Więc to był łoś – zmienił wersję.

\- Mówiłeś co innego.

\- Wade, zamknij się i podziwiaj – nie wytrzymał dłużej. Kątem oka zauważył, że Wade zerknął na niebo tylko przelotnie.

\- Ta, są piękne. Ale nie tak piękne jak…

\- Ja? – dokończył.

\- Matt Bomer.

\- Pff – parsknął. – Powinieneś patrzeć w niebo, Wade.

\- Nah – odmówił. Peter czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. – Podoba mi się zachwyt w twoich oczach. Poza tym, gwiazdy się w nich odbijają, wszystko widzę.

\- Wybrnąłeś – zauważył z uśmiechem i ucałował dłoń najemnika.

\- Jak zawsze.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

Chciałby, żeby każdy we wszechświecie się o tym dowiedział.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kolejny koniec. Smutno mi teraz, uwielbiam uniwersum, które stworzyłam. Dziękuje wszystkim, którzy czytali, po raz kolejny pobiłam swój osobisty rekord długości i serce mi się raduje wiedząc, że ludziom się podobało. Trzeciej części nie planuję, może kiedyś, bo wciąż jest trochę pomysłów do wykorzystania, ale najpierw chcę się skupić na innych projektach. Na pewno niedługo skończę drugiego Spideypoola, w międzyczasie zajmując się Detroit: Become Human. Na pewno nie żegnam się ze Spidermanem i Deadpoolem, a może też napiszę coś dla innych marvelowych par. Thor i Loki? Zobaczymy ;)  
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję i cieszę się, że wytrwaliście!  
> Do następnego.


End file.
